Kung fu Tigresa
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: A veces el destino puede cambiar, una sola acción lleva a múltiples resultados, esta historia está basada en Kung fu elemental pero Tigresa y Po han intercambiado sus vidas, Po entrena en el palacio y Tigresa vive con el señor Ping veamos como van creciendo los dos en sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

**Un cambio en el destino**

Como todo sabemos el destino no esta escrito en piedra, no muchos deben saber esto pero cada decisión que tomamos crea un mundo diferente con diferentes posibilidades y finales, aveces dos personas sin que lo sepan están destinados no solo en una sino en varias formas.

Una cabra macho de traje rojo jalaba una carreta con cajas llenas de vegetales recorrió unas cuantas horas, saco una pequeña tabla con una hoja enfrente, la hoja tenía tres pedidos de cajas de vegetales, la cabra asintió y se llevó la carreta, primero dejo una caja de vegetales en un orfanato donde había llegado una pequeña cachorra de tigre hace horas, la cabra siguió su camino hasta llegar al restaurante de fideos del señor Ping, vio su carreta había seis cajas dos con rábanos y las demás de varios vegetales, vio que la caja de rábanos de la izquierda estaba un poco mas vacía entonces decidió dejar la que tenía más rábanos y dejos las demás, llego al palacio de Jade, aún después de un año desde el ataque aún quedaban cosas destruidas como la puerta principal del palacio, el solo entro y un ganso de plumaje grisáceo lo atendió, la cabra solo le dejo las cajas con vegetales y el se retiró, el ganso solo fue juntando las cajas en un lugar y le aviso al maestro Shifu, Shifu salió del palacio con suma seriedad y se acercó a los vegetales, pero cuando iba a tomar la caja de rábanos esta se sacudió y Shifu se alejo un poco, se quedo confundido viendo la caja la cual se siguió moviendo hasta que salió un pequeño panda bebé de ojos verdes, el pequeño panda estaba herido y con algunas quemaduras en el pelaje, tomo un rábano y le dio una mordida sonriendo, Shifu estaba un poco sorprendido y luego se puso serio.

Sen ven a aquí! -Shifu le grito al ganso el cual llego-

Si maestro Shifu? -dijo Sen el padre de Zeng- que se le ofrece?

Me puedes explicar que hace un bebé panda aquí en ves de nuestros rábanos? -dijo Shifu serio-

Yo no se el vendedor me dio la caja yo no sabia que el panda estaba ahí dentro -dijo Sen nervioso viendo al panda el cual se acostó boca arriba y se toca los pies con sus manitas- pero oiga es lindo

Nada de lindo devuélvelo inmediata mente! -Shifu grito- o llama al orfanato y dáselos no quiero verlo! -el bebe sonrío y Shifu gruño un poco-

No quieres ver que Shifu? -dijo Oogway llegando por la espalda de Shifu y lo dejo nervioso-

Maestro Oogway yo...me refería a este bebe -dijo Shifu sellando al panda el cual estaba siendo acariciado por Sen- Llego en la caja de rábanos y le decía a Sen que debemos devolverlo al vendedor o llevarlo al orfanato es lo mejor -se puso serio y firme-

Déjame ver al pequeño -dijo Oogway sonriendo y se acercó al panda, el pequeño panda lo vio sonriendo y Oogway le pareció gracioso el bebe- nos quedaremos con el

Que?! -Shifu grito con fuerza sorprendido- maestro espere este es un bebé panda no podemos cuidar a un panda no hay comida para el ni lugar!

Shifu escucha este bebe es inocente -dijo Oogway poniéndose un poco serio y Shifu solo bajo las orejas- bueno veamos -Oogway le dio su bastón a Sen y cargo al pequeño panda, puso sentir la energía en su pequeño cuerpo aun era muy pequeña para el pero muy grande para un niño de su edad, sonrío un poco y el bebe también- Shifu nos quedaremos con el bebe y lo entrenaremos para ser un buen maestro en el futuro tiene poder y lo puedo sentir

Entendido maestro y quien..?-Shifu estaba nervioso y Oogway lo interrumpió-

Tu lo entrenaras Shifu -Oogway sonrío y Shifu solo abrió la boca- y nada de peros lo entrenaras y no quiero quejas, ni observaciones ni gritos entiendes? -Shifu asintió con las orejas caídas

Si lo haré maestro -dijo Shifu bajando un poco la cabeza un poco, Oogway sonrío y le paso al niño en sus brazos a lo cual Shifu se sintió bastante extrañado, después de dárselo Oogway se fue de ahí- Sen ven

Si maestro? -dijo Sen confundido y Shifu le dio el bebé panda-

Cuídalo y ponle un pañal -dijo Shifu serio y se retiró-

Si maestro Shifu -dijo Sen forcejando para cargar al panda pero este le cayo encima aplastándolo- auxilio -el bebé panda río un poco y se bajo- bien bebe vamos a ponerte pantalones -lo llevo con el para ponerle un pañal-

El maestro Shifu estaba meditando como siempre enfrente de las velas para calmar su mente cuando se escucho un grito de parte de Sen, Shifu gruño y fue a buscarlo pero se topó con Oogway sonriendo y soltando leves risas, Shifu vio como Sen perseguía al bebe que estaba cubierto de jabón y burbujas, lo estaba persiguiendo por todo el patio mientras tenía un toalla y un pañal en las manos, el bebe se reía corriendo a cuatro patas para alejarse de Sen, a Oogway le parecía una escena graciosa y poco común mientras que a Shifu le parecía algo tonto y sin sentido era todo un amargado.

Mientras eso pasaba en el palacio en el orfanato acaban de recibir a una pequeña cachorra de tigresa, no tenía nombre así que solo se llamaba Tigresa, de pequeña era tan solo tranquila pero con un poco mas que fuerza de la común.

Durante el paso de los años ambos tuvieron varios cambios, el pequeño panda vio a Shifu como los más cercano a un padre y vio a Oogway como un abuelo sano y feliz, el sentía admiración por los dos pero cada vez que quería jugar con alguien Shifu le decía que debía quedarse en el palacio y entrenar para ser un macho fuerte, sin pedirle opinión o decirle algo positivo comenzó a entrenarlo en el arte del Kung fu, el pequeño panda solo lo tuvo que aceptar ya que fue una orden de su maestro a partir de la edad de cuatro años, durante un año y varios días estuvo entrenando hora tras hora con solo dos horas de descanso para comer y beber algo, lo único que comía era tofu o bambú traído desde el bosque lo cual le hizo perder su figura redonda en solo unos días, el pequeño panda cada vez que entrenaba siempre se lastimaba por golpear la madera, Shifu solo lo corregía con frialdad y no lo curaba, siempre le decía que tenía que curarse solo que solo así sería fuerte algún día, el pequeño panda siempre lloraba mientras trataba de curarse pero el maestro Oogway le fue mostrando bondad.

Oogway lo llevaba con el a meditar solo para calmarlo, los dos meditaban bajo el árbol de la sabiduría celestial, durante esos momentos el panda solo sentía paz y serenidad como no tenía nombre o solo lo llamaban Panda, Oogway solo lo apoyo curándolo y le he enseño como hacerlo para su bien, lo único que tenía como apoyo fue Oogway eso le daba tranquilidad en las noches para dormir debido que Shifu solo le mostraba frialdad siempre.

En cuanto a la pequeña Tigresa ella siempre estaba encerrada en su cuarto con una puerta blindada debido a que los niños le tenían miedo a sus garras y colmillos, la pequeña solo quería amigos pero su problema era que tenía una gran fuerza y no sabia controlarla y mas cuando empezó a descubrir sus poderes, aveces tenía que salir para bostezar por que por alguna razón cada vez que lo hacía salía fuego de su boca, cuando se enojaba expulsaba fuego de su cuerpo, un día llego el señor Ping llego al orfanato dándoles de comer a los pequeños niños.

Mientras la pequeña Tigresa estaba aislada de los demás niños, ella estaba sentada en una silla a cerca de la pared viendo como los niños comían reían y se hablaban entre si, el señor Ping la vio y decidió hablarle un poco.

Hola pequeña como estuvo tu comida? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Hola no lo se no he comido todavía -dijo Tigresa decaída-

Hay pobrecita que bueno que traje este -dijo el señor Ping mostrándole dos platos con fideos calientes- vamos acompáñame a comer -sonrío y Tigresa lo vio confundido-

Por quiere comer conmigo soy un monstruo de fuego soy como un demonio -dijo Tigresa deprimida a punto de llorar-

Oh pequeña no eres eso -el señor Ping dejo los platos a un lado y se acercó a ella para tocar sus hombros- no eres un monstruo ni demonio eres solo una niña una pequeña con un gran poder, no llores vamos -limpio las lagrimas de Tigresa con sus plumas- mírate eres solo una pequeña

Muchos adultos me tienen miedo por que usted no? -dijo Tigresa soltando algunas lagrimas-

Por que eres solo una niña dulce e inocente, no hagas caso de lo que digan los demás niños -Pin le dio una sonrisa sincera-

Pero me tienen miedo -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Entonces les enseñaremos que no hay nada que temer -dijo el señor Ping sacando una bandeja con cuatro platos- te enseñare a usar tu fuerza, primero carga esta bandeja

No creo que pueda siempre las rompo sin querer -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Pero con algo encima? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Tigresa negó con la cabeza- bien cárgalo pesa un poco -Tigresa tomo con cuidado la bandeja pero se sintió extraña sentía que su fuerza si le servia y sentía que la bandeja era lo bastante pesada para no darle problemas-

No me pesa esta como decirlo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Estable de un peso adecuado a tu fuerza? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Tigresa asintió- bien mira para controlar tu fuerza primero debes entender el peso y fragilidad de los objetos como esta bandeja, tiene cuatro platos llenos de sopa encima así que debes avanzar cargando la bandeja cuando los platos no estén iras disminuyendo tu fuerza entiendes?

Entiendo señor -dijo Tigresa confundida, avanzó pero los niños la veían todavía con miedo, Tigresa tomo un plato y lo dejo en la mesa, hizo lo mismo con el segundo pero en eso sintió que su mano fue apretando con mas fuerza debido a sus nervios-

No te des concentres concéntrate debes llevar el plato -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo detrás de ella, Tigresa asintió y fue dejando los platos con sumo cuidado, cuando termino sonrío y vio que la bandeja solo espada algo doblada en las esquinas donde Tigresa había sujetado y los platos bueno les faltaba un pedazo y otros tenían un rasguño- bien hecho Tigresa

Como que bien hecho rompí los platos?! -dijo Tigresa molesta pero Ping negó con la cabeza-

Si es verdad rompiste un pedazo del plato -Ping entonó un poco la palabra pedazo- pero no rompiste el plato por completo los fuisteis llevando con el mayor cuidado posible y eso me alegra lo ves no hiciste nada malo -Tigresa solo veía la bandeja con sus marcas de garritas en ella- vamos tu recompensa será un buen plato de fideos

Pero donde vamos a sentarnos? -dijo Tigresa confundida, el señor Ping se sentó en el suelo y le dio un plato de fideos- y los palillos yo los rompo -el señor Ping sonrío y le dio una cuchara de metal- espero no doblarla

Piensa que es algo totalmente frágil no pienses en lo malo solo piensa algo bueno y con mucho cuidado tómala -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Tigresa la tomo con mucho cuidado, la cuchara era algo resistente y Tigresa fue comiendo con cuidado, al comer la sopa dejo la cuchara a un lado, tomo el plato y comenzó a beberlo, el señor Ping sonrío al verla hacer eso- cuidado pequeña jeje -Tigresa la bajo y soltó un suspiro y luego un eructo-

Perdón jeje estuvo muy sabroso señor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Me alegra que te gustara pequeña -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Tigresa le enseño los dientes en un sonrisa- quieres mas? -Tigresa agito la cabeza sonriendo- bueno pues -el señor Ping le dio dos platos más Tigresa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos por la comida que no se dio cuenta que nunca rompió ni un solo plato por comer alegre, después de un rato Tigresa estaba feliz por primera vez estaba feliz en mucho tiempo, lamentablemente su felicidad no iba a durar mucho debido a que el señor Ping ya se iba-

Señor ya se va? -dijo Tigresa algo triste viendo a al señor Ping guardando sus cosas-

Si pequeña pero tu vendrás conmigo -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Tigresa se quedo confundida-

Que quiere decir con eso? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Veras Tigresa el señor Ping te adopto -dijo la cabra que atendía el orfanato-

Enserio?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida-

Así es veras me di cuenta que puedes controlar esa fuerza que tienes pero aquí no podrías por como te tratan -Tigresa bajo las orejas algo decaída- bueno yo no tengo hijos propios y me gustaría que fueras mi hija Tigresa que dices vienes conmigo y te doy un hogar? -Tigresa sonrío y asintió feliz- ven -alzo los brazos sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un abrazo- vamos a casa hija

Gracias papa -Tigresa sonrío y apretó al señor Ping un poco-

No tan fuerte -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y soltó un ruido con la lengua como si fuera un gas, Tigresa río un poco- jeje vamos te ayudare a entrenar

Si -Tigresa sonrío después de irse del orfanato el señor Ping le dio unos trastes para que los fuera cargando con cuidado y así fue Tigresa fue cargando los trastes con cuidado, el señor Ping le fue cambiando los trastes para que midiera su fuerza le fue algo difícil pero fue entendió la mecánica un poco, después de un par de horas la había llevado a su casa donde el atendía el restaurante en la planta baja-

Bienvenida a casa hija -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Su casa también es un restaurante? -dijo Tigresa viendo el lugar-

Si pero no importa mi abuelo lo ganó en una apuesta hace años -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo- bueno te mostrare tu cuarto -ambos subieron al cuarto que estaba en la planta alta del edificio- este es tu cuarto -el cuarto era pequeña suficiente para ella con dos ventanas, una en cada pared y una cama para ella- listo este es tu cuarto

Gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y abrazo al señor Ping- papa

De nada hija -dijo el señor Ping- bueno a dormir mañana va a ser un buen día

Si buenas noches -dijo Tigresa y se acostó en la cama, el señor Ping le dio una almohada y una manta, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue, Tigresa sonrío y suspiro sonriendo- este será mi nuevo hogar espero ser feliz aquí -se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara y por primera vez no tuvo pesadillas ni se sintió mal al dormir para Tigresa su vida empezaba a ser buena-


	2. Chapter 2

**Siguiendo con el cambio**

La mañana había llegado al valle de La Paz, en el restaurante del señor Ping el se había levantado con un buen animo debido a que ahora tenía una hija, el se levanto y preparo un poco de té para despertarse, Tigresa estaba despertándose sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido sin tener pesadillas en mucho tiempo, se levanto y salió del cuarto buscando a su padre, sintió el olor de los fideos y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Buenos días papa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Buenos días hija como dormiste? -dijo El señor Ping sonriendo-

Bien papa me despertó el olor de la comida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo algo vergonzosa debido a que su estómago gruño un poco-

Claro te daré de desayunar mientras ayúdame con las mesas y sillas -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo, Tigresa sintió algo de miedo al ayudarlo debido a que no controlaba su fuerza muy bien todavía, el señor el Ping le fue ayudando a controlar la fuerza mejor para poner las sillas en su lugar y bajar las mesas fue más fácil debido a su peso, los dos se pusieron a comer tranquilos durante la mañana, el señor Ping la hizo reír un poco con sus bromas-

Mientras Tigresa reía en una buena mañana Panda estaba entrenando ya, estaba en el circuito del gimnasio golpeando los guerreros de madera, cada golpe que asestaba el guerrero se activaba de forma automática y lo golpeaba en el cuerpo o cara,Panda no se dejaba vencer así de fácil fue luchando lo mejor pero en eso se comenzó a cansar y recibió un golpe muy duro en el estomago y lo tiro a un lado, Panda se levanto a dolorido y con mucho dolor.

Levántate Panda! -Shifu le grito desde la puerta- para ser un buen Guerrero debes olvidar el sentir y concentrarte en aguantar el dolor levántate! -le fue gritando hasta que Panda se quedo levantado respirando agitado con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo- vamos sigue pelando! -Panda no dijo nada solo se dio vuelta y continuo golpeando los guerreros de madera- recuerda aguanta el dolor, un maestro de Kung fu no muestra debilidad aguanta lo que sea sin importar que sea -Panda seguía golpeando lo que podía _"un maestro es un maestro aquello que no vez que me estoy lastimando y todo por ti?!"_ Panda pensó molesto pero no se rendía, le dio un golpe fuerte a un guerrero el cual hizo que su brazo rodará y le diera un golpe muy fuerte en la cara y cayo acostado al suelo con una herida en la mejilla derecha la cual estaba sangrando y tenía una cortada muy fea- hmp no me sorprende -Shifu solo lo dejo ahí tirado mientras se iba, Oogway llego solo para ver a Panda herido-

Panda pequeña estas bien?! -Oogway se acercó asustado y Panda solo se movió un pocos ñ el suelo- cálmate por favor espera te llevare a la enfermería -lo cargo y se lo llevo, puso a Sen a hervir agua y a limpiar los utensilios como cuchillos, tijeras y agujas, cuando el agua estuvo lista limpio los utensilios con el agua, fue cortando la piel muerta de la mejilla de Panda y el palme lleno de sangre no las tijeras, usando algunos cuchillos fue retirando los pedazos de astillas y madera de su piel, con las agujas e hilo fue cociendo sus heridas, le puso ungüento y le puso una gasa justo en la cara, el pequeño Panda estaba inconsciente,Oogway solo suspiro con tristeza viendo como Panda estaba herido y dormido, estaba muy preocupado por el, pero preocuparse por el no servia de mucho, solo suspiro y lo dejo descansar- Sen quédate con él por favor

Si maestro Oogway -dijo Sen triste y Oogway se fue serio cosa que era muy raro en el,Oogway se había ido a buscar a Shifu el cual estaba entrenando en el gimnasio dando golpes y patadas a los guerreros de madre y los mazos colgantes, Oogway solo negó con la cabeza y s lo llamo-

Shifu ven aquí ahora mismo! -dijo Oogway serio y Shifu reaccionó, dio una vuelta y cayó frente a el-

Si dígame maestro -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Shifu quiero que me digas por que no ayudaste a Panda! -dijo Oogway molesto dejando sorprendido a Shifu-

Bueno pensé que debía hacerse fuerte por su cuenta sin que yo tuviera que ayudarlo -dijo Shifu serio pero Oogway le dio una mirada de enojo y el bajo las orejas-

Estas muy equivocado Shifu demasiado equivocado sabes donde esta Panda? -dijo Oogway molesto-

Creo que esta...en...-Shifu vio como Oogway negaba con la cabeza- esta bien no se donde esta

Esta en la enfermería inconsciente y sangrando por una herida en la mejilla la cual tuve que cocerle por que lo dejaste herido y tirado en este gimnasio! -Oogway le grito por primera vez en su vida el había grito molesto, Shifu estaba decaído- Shifu se que fue difícil y que han pasado muchos años desde lo que sucedió con Tai Lung pero tienes que entender que Panda no es como Tai Lung el es solo un niño huérfano que al único que conoce como padre eres tu, pero que has hecho?! Solo lo tratas de manera fría y si no remedias eso podrías terminar creando otro Tai Lung y la historia se repetiría

Yo lo siento mucho maestro -dijo Shifu avergonzado-

No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte si no con Panda una vez que despierte -dijo Oogway serio- Shifu no cometas los mismos errores trata de entender a Panda por lo menos un poco un día de estos se va lastimar mas de la cuenta y tu serás el único responsable -Shifu entiendo y bajo la cabeza- me retiro -Oogway se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Shifu muy decaído, Shifu no lo pensó mas y se fue rumbo a la enfermería, cuando estuvo cerca sus grande rojas captaron el sonido de una respiración débil pero constante dando a indicar que alguien estaba dormido y débil, cuando se acercó para saber quien era se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Panda dormido con vendajes en la cabeza para sostener la gasa en su mejilla y tenía vendajes en las muñecas, brazos y manos, el no lo sabia pero todas esas heridas eran por sus entrenamientos, Sen estaba tallando le la cabeza con un paño húmedo un poco-

Como se encuentra? -dijo Shifu viendo a Panda, Sen se dio vuelta para verlo y le dio una mirada molesto- si me merezco esa mirada

Esta incidente pero no pasa peligro solo esta agotado y perdió algo de sangre -Sen sábelo la mesa donde estaban los utensilios que había usado Oogway, Shifu se sorprendió al ver tanta sangre en ellos y pedazos de madera en un plato- el maestro Oogway lo atendió hasta que tranquilizo su respiración, usando ungüentos curativos pudo calmar el sangrado de su herida pero toda su energía se gasto al entrenar estará dormido un muy buen rato -Sen no quitaba su Mérida de molestia de su cara-

Lo entiendo -Shifu se sentía avergonzada solo tomo una silla y se sentó frente a Panda- me quedare un rato con el -su mirada ya no era fría si no avergonzada y con algo de miedo-

Esta bien maestro debo ir por más agua el pobre tiene fiebre -Sen se llevo el pañuelo y el agua en un plato dejando a Shifu solo-

No quería que este tipo de cosas pasaran de nuevo -dijo Shifu suspirando con pesadez y tristeza- no se si me escuches y no se lo que pienses de mi pero yo lo siento mucho, no debía haberte dejado ahí debí...debí ser un mejor maestro o algo más cercano a un padre como un amigo -solo veía el cuerpo dormido del pequeño panda- mi dolor al ver a mi primer hijo transformarse en un ser malo me dejó herido, yo lo había forzado a llegar a esos extremos, todo fue mi culpa, pero ahora se que hay cosas peores, el solo verte así me da miedo el pensar que por poco mueres por mi estúpida culpa, no puedo olvidarme de mi dolor solo así -tomo la mano de Panda solo para ver las heridas múltiples que tenía en sus dedos, cicatrices por todos lo golpes desde hace mas de un año, si se sentó mal ahora se debía sentir como escoria no lo quizo ver pero ese pequeño Panda comenzaba a importarle de alguna forma y mas ahora herido, el temía que volviera a cometer los mismos errores que con Tai Lung pero no vio que estaba provocando algo mucho peor- tratare de entenderte Panda lo prometo -solo lo dejo descansar tranquilo durante la tarde-

Las horas pasaron en cada lugar, en el restaurante del señor Ping el estaba entrenando a Tigresa haciendo que cargara platos al principio le fue difícil por que los rasguñaba bastante pero no los rompía durante algunos momentos les fue sirviendo a los clientes, algunos quedaban viendo a la prueba Tigresa la cual se veía algo graciosa usando el mismo sombrero que el del señor Ping, Tigresa se sentía nerviosa algunas veces por recordar como los adultos la miraban y la criticaban por sus preguntas, el señor Ping vio como Tigresa se sentía nerviosa y decidió calmar el ambiente para ella, saco su guitarra y comenzó a tocar un dulce melodía, Tigresa al escuchar esa melodía fue calmándose y su fuerza fue bajando bastante y pudo ir con mas calma, en un momento comenzó a bailar sin razón, fue repartiendo los platos mientras bailaba un poco, algunas hembras les parecía adorable el ver como la pequeña bailaba feliz mientras repartía, cuando el día paso todos estaban dejando el restaurante en eso unos cuantos clientes dejaron una moneda en las mesas, cuando Tigresa las encontró las tomo y fue a buscar a los clientes, fue detrás de una pareja de cerdos y una cerda.

Disculpen perdieron dinero? -dijo Tigresa mostrándole las monedas-

No pequeña eso es una propina por tu servicio -dijo la cerda sonriendo y los cerdos asintieron-

Propina? Que es una propina? -dijo Tigresa curiosa-

Bueno cuando das un buen servicio como el tuyo se te da una moneda como agradecimiento o pago tómalas por tu buen trabajo -dijo la cerda sonriendo y Tigresa sintió feliz-

Gracias -Tigresa regreso y vio a su padre el cual estaba guardando todo-

A donde fuiste? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Fue a ver a los cerdos que salieron hace poco por que pensé que habían olvidado dinero pero me dijeron que esto es una propina -Tigresa le mostró las monedas y el asintió-

Lo vez esa es tu recompensa unas monedas por tu buen trabajo -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Tigresa también- ven vamos a comer

Si tengo mucha hambre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos habían entrando a comer tranquilos el señor Ping fue entrenando a Tigresa para que no rompiera los platos o los palillos pero siempre le daba una cuchara de metal para que no la rompiera, ellos tenían una cena tranquila, al señor Ping se le paso una idea por la cabeza-

Hija dime ya has estado en la escuela antes? -dijo el señor Ping-

No como era huérfana no había dinero para enviarme a la escuela, también me decían que no me podían mandar a una escuela porque asustaría a todos los niños -dijo Tigresa deprimida el señor Ping solo le tallo la cabeza-

Bien mañana iré a buscarte una escuela para que aprendas un poco -dijo el señor Ping sonríendo Tigresa estaba por decir algo pero el señor Ping se adelantó- yo te ayudare a controlar esa fuerza primero y luego iras a la escuela -Tigresa solo lo abrazo- ya ya bueno ve a dormir mañana hay un nuevo día

Si papa -Tigresa se fue a recostarse feliz de haber ganado sus primeras monedas en un trabajo legítimo y la posibilidad de tener amigos, en el palacio de Jade Panda se estaba despertando algo aturdido y desorientado, sentía que le dolía bastante el cuerpo, se levanto con cuidado y vio su cuerpo vendado, lo que mas le llamo atención fue la venda en su cabeza ya que sólo podía ver con un ojo, sentía un gran ardor y dolor en la mejilla se toco y sintió las tasas y vendajes-

Es verdad yo estuve entrenando cuando el brazo de metal me golpeo en la cara -dijo Panda sorprendido- será mejor que me mueva un poco -trato de levantarse-

Mejor detente y espera que tus heridas sanen Panda -dijo Shifu entrando con una taza de té caliente en las manos- como estas? -tenía una mirada apenada-

Bien creo -dijo Panda serio sin verlo- quien fue el que me curo?

Fue el maestro Oogway -Shifu dejo el te en la mesa a un lado de la cama y se sentó frente a Panda- te traje un poco te también Sen vendrá con unas medicinas para ti ya que tu herida fue profunda -Panda suspiro y toco la gasa de nuevo- podría quedarte una cicatriz al final

Entiendo maestro -Panda al final dijo Maestro con algo molestia provocando que Shifu solo bajara las orejas, ninguno decía nada hasta que Panda decidió decir algunas palabras- Maestro Shifu le puedo preguntar algo?

Si lo que sea -dijo Shifu algo intranquilo-

Como llegue al palacio? -dijo Panda viendo el techo-

Bueno esto sonara raro pero llegaste en una canasta de rábanos -dijo Shifu con algo de burla mientras que Panda alzo una ceja incrédulo- es verdad Sen salió por la despensa cuando la canasta donde se suponía que debían estar los rábanos saliste tu un pequeño panda bebé herido y cubierto de hollín -Po lo vio sorprendido-

Nunca supieron de donde venían los vegetales o porque estaba herido? -dijo Panda incrédulo-

Bueno nunca lo supimos el porque pero ya estabas aquí y bueno ya sabes el resto -Shifu solo desvío la mirada, Panda no dijo nada y alzo la vista- tu me odias? -Panda lo vio confundido, Shifu esperaba una respuesta de parte suya pero Panda solo elevó la vista al techo para pensar con calma las cosas que diría-

No lo odio maestro -dijo Panda serio y calmado dejando a Shifu muy confundido-

¿Por qué no me odias? He sido muy malo y horrible contigo en todo este año de tu entrenamiento si fuera tu me odiaría siempre -dijo Shifu algo alterado y Panda solo suspiro-

Lo se maestro pero usted es lo mas cercano a un padre que tengo, el maestro Oogway es como si fuera mi abuelo, el me aconseja y me cuida cada vez que tengo problemas pero siempre lo veo a usted como la figura paterna pero no entiendo ¿por que siempre tiene esa mirada tan triste cada día? ¿O por que siempre trata de esconder su tristeza con una mirada fría? -dijo Panda viendo a Shifu con algo de tristeza- me gustaría entenderlo

Esta bien Panda ya es hora de que te diga que pasa conmigo y que paso con el palacio hace pocos años -Shifu le fue contando como había encontrado a un cachorro de leopardo en frente de la puerta del palacio, como lo crió y fue entrenando llenando su cabeza de sueños diciendo que el algún día se convertiría en el mejor Guerrero que toda China haya visto, Panda no dejaba de ver a Shifu prestando atención a su historia, le contó hasta que el leopardo se dejo consumir por sus propios poderes de la oscuridad y ataco el valle entero causando destrucción y miedo, le contó y el porque lo trataba así- como podrás entender mi temor es que si repetía mis errores en ti podrías terminar como el espero que me perdones Panda -Shifu bajo la cabeza apenado-

Si lo perdono un poco -dijo Panda serio y Shifu lo vio confundido- vera maestro todos esos años no los recuerdo pero supongo que lo necesite a mi lado y usted no estuvo, pero el pasado no importa, supongo que no fue un padre en el pasado pero al menos puede intentar ser un padre en el futuro -Panda tenía cerrado el ojos pensando algo mientras Shifu lo reflexiono y decidió-

Si tienes razón Panda yo lo intentare -dijo Shifu sonriendo un poco y Panda sonrió-

Me alegro un poco -dijo Panda sonriendo- oiga es verdad que usted tiene una figura de la caja del maestro Yao?

Quien te dijo?! -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

El maestro Oogway me dijo que lo escucho hablando solo y jugando con una caja de juguete -dijo Panda sonriendo y Shifu se cubrió la cara de vergüenza por eso, los dos siguieron ahí por un rato, mientras Oogway sonreía de ver todo lo que sucedía entre los dos en ese momento ¿Acaso Panda podría hacer que Shifu olvidara todo su dolor?-

Mientras eso pasaba en el palacio en el valle Tigresa dormía muy tranquila esperando al día de mañana cuando su padre la fuera a entrenar para que controlará su fuerza y después pudiera entrar a una escuela sin problemas, a la mañana siguiente el señor Ping tenía a Tigresa frente a el y una pila de palillos chinos a su derecha.

Bien Tigresa escucha este ejercicio es importante debes tomar los palillos con mucho cuidado cada uno de ellos hasta que sepas que fuerza debes usar para que no se rompan entendido? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Si papa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien iniciemos -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Tigresa tomo un palillo con su mano derecha pero el palillo se rompió con apenas la mínima presión de la mano de Tigresa- otra vez -Tigresa volvió a tomar un palillo y lo rompió, lo fue repitiendo con todos pero fue entendiendo como controlar su fuerza poco a poco- bien estas entendiendo otra vez

Pero que pasa si se nos acaban los palillos? -dijo Tigresa viendo la pila-

Conseguiremos otra cosa para entrenar -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y le dio confianza a Tigresa, durante todo la tarde Tigresa fue entrenando con su fuerza para controlarla, después de dos horas los palillos se habían terminado- se nos acabaron los palillos usados

Esos eran usados? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y Ping asintió sonriendo- Eeew -soltó el palillo pensando que tenía gérmenes y demás- me voy a hervir las manos

Que tiene es una buena forma de ahorrar -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo, después de recoger los palillos rotos y sucios Tigresa se lavo las manos varias veces hasta tuvo que darse un baño para sentirse limpia de nuevo, así pasaron los días, los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses hasta que Tigresa supo controlar su fuerza mientras Panda se había recuperado y seguía sus entrenamientos con un Shifu menos frío y calculador-


	3. Chapter 3

**El primer torneo de Panda y el primer día de clases de Tigresa, un encuentro entre los dos**

Era un día común y corriente en el valle de La Paz excepto para Panda y Tigresa, para Panda era un buen día ya que el día de Hoy tendría su primer torneo de kung fu presentándose como el nuevo alumno del palacio de Jade, estaba algo ansioso y nervioso ya que sería su primera presentación en público y mas haciendo kung fu frente a un grupo de desconocidos, mientras Tigresa estaba muy emocionada llevaba más de seis meses entrenando su fuerza hasta que al final logro manipularla a su antojo y por fin asistiría a la escuela para aprender lo básico, ella esperaba hacer amigos pronto y que nadie le tuviera miedo, ese día ambos se habían levantado temprano y estaban emocionados.

Tigresa estaba en su casa alistando una pequeña maleta con un rollo en blanco, tinta, una pluma y lápices de colores, sonrío guardando todo en una pequeña mochila roja de mano, ella salió de su cuarto y fue a ver a su padre el cual estaba roncando acostado en su cama, Tigresa sonrío y le salto encima gritando.

Vamos a la escuela! Ya levántate! Vamos a la escuela! -Tigresa estaba emocionado saltando encima de Ping para hacerlo despertar pero el señor Pong estaba tratando de hablar pero Tigresa no lo dejaba hablar debido a que saltaba en su estómago-

No...quiero ir... a la escuela -dijo el señor Ping soltando el aire de sus pulmones-

Tu no, yo! Vamos papa -dijo Tigresa emocionada, salió del cuarto y corrió por las escaleras pero termino cayéndose de las escaleras, Ping salió corriendo cuando escucho los impactos de la caída de Tigresa cuando se dio cuenta su hija estaba debajo de un montón de trastes y cacerolas- vamos a la escuela -Tigresa salió saltando de entre el montón de trastes usando una olla como sombrero-

Tranquila hija ¿como es que tienes ganas de ir a la escuela? muchos niños no dicen eso a menudo -dijo el señor Pong confundido-

Como ya controlo mi fuerza pienso que podré hacer buenos amigos ahí ya quiero tener amigos papa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y el señor Ping entiendo asintió con la cabeza y los dos fueron con rumbo a la escuela-

Mientras en el palacio de Jade Panda estaba alistando todo en una mochila, llevaba vendas, ungüentos, medicamentos contra el dolor y gasas por si las necesitaba, durante seis meses su herida había cicatrizado un poco pero aun estaba sensible y necesitaba la gas ay las ventas sobre esta, Shifu por su cuenta había aceptado a Panda no solo como un buen estudiante sino también como un posible hijo, Oogway estaba complacido por el cambio un tenía Shifu con Panda, Panda estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas y salió de su cuarto.

Estoy listo maestro -dijo Panda sonriendo mostrándole su mochila-

Llevas tu cepillo de dientes y dinero? -dijo Shifu serio y Po le mostró los objetos en su mochila- perfecto vámonos -Shifu se dio la vuelta pasando sus manos detrás de la espalda y Panda lo siguió hasta que se toparon con el maestro Oogway-

Bien pequeño panda parece que ya te vas a tu primer torneo -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Si maestro Oogway estoy emocionado por competir -dijo Panda sonriendo-

Me alegro pero recuerda no importa si ganes o pierdas si no que demuestres las buenas habilidades que tienes -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Panda asintió confiado- ya que como es tu primer torneo ten mucho cuidado y cuídate

Gracias maestro Oogway nos vemos mas tarde -dijo Panda saludando con el maestro Shifu mientras se despedían-

En el valle de La Paz Tigresa estaba emocionaba sus clases estaban por empezar dentro de unos pocos minutos estaba viendo sus pies cuando sintió el aroma de dos personajes frente a ella, cuando alzo la vista se topó con Panda, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos pocos momentos, Shifu llamo a Panda para seguir su camino y el lo siguió, el señor Ping llego sonriendo viendo a su hija-

Listo Tigresa vamos a la escuela -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Claro papa...eh quien es el? -dijo Tigresa señalando a Panda y a Shifu-

Ha el niño es un panda y el otro es el maestro Shifu del palacio de Jade, el es un maestro de kung fu muy fuerte y hábil -dijo el señor Ping viendo a Shifu como caminaba con Panda a su lado-bueno no importa vamos a la escuela -Ping tomo la mano de Tigresa y la llevo con el mientras Tigresa no dejaba de ver a Panda algo en el le llamaba la atención pero no sabia que era-

Durante todo el día Tigresa estuvo en la escuela con los demás niños unos pocos la conocían y la recordaban del orfanato, por su miedo se fueron alejando pero algunos niños vieron como Tigresa jugaba con algunos bloques formando casas algo altas para el tamaño de un niño, con su fuerza extra cargaba a los niños mas pesados como gansos o conejitos para que armaran sus casa de bloques de madera, un cerdo le trepo en la espalda pero se tambaleaba ya que pesaba mucho, se cayo de cara y el cerdito se levanto, Tigresa se levanto riendo un poco era la primera vez que jugaba con otros niños, con las clases se aburría un poco por las matemáticas, aprendiendo a usar el ábaco pero al menos entendía un poco y así empezaba a tener amistades, mientras con Panda y Shifu ellos siguieron caminando un poco, Shifu estaba caminando tranquila mente mientras Panda tenía una gran maleta en la espalda.

Maestro no me quejo ni nada pero por que tengo que cargar la mochila yo solo -dijo Panda sudando- además que tiene aquí? me dijo que era algo ligero

Descuida Panda esto te hace fuerte cargando diez kilos de piedra en una mochila -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Entonces si tenía piedras dentro de la mochila! -Panda chillo un poco y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el paso de Shifu- y a todo esto en donde será la batalla?

En el valle más cercano el cual está dentro de una hora de camino -dijo Shifu tranquilo- Panda espero que muestres tus habilidades como se debe

Si maestro prometo no fallar, le demostrare como han aumentado mis habilidades -dijo Panda sonriendo-

Bien eso espero -dijo Shifu tranquilo, intentaba ya no le exigía demasiado a pesar de haber pasado algunos meses Panda seguía usando la venda en la mejilla para cubrir su cicatriz, los dos siguieron caminando un rato hasta que llegaron a un poblado con un estadio donde había muchos animales hablando, sonriendo y los niños jugaba con figuras de acción de algunos maestros de kung fu- bien este es el lugar vamos a registrarte Panda -andaba buscando la mesa mientras Panda lo seguía, lo registro en una lista bajo el nombre de Panda y dentro de media hora indicarían los combates- bien ahora vamos debes cambiarte y usar tu equipo nuevo -Panda lo vio confundido el siempre usaba un pantalón blanco para entrenar pero con los años de uso estos se habían roto y los debí parchar cada vez que podía-

Si maestro -Panda siguió a Shifu a los vestidores, bajo la mochila y Shifu saco muchas piedras dejando sorprendido a Panda- no puedo creer que me haya hecho cargar mas de diez kilos de roca pura en esa mochila -dijo algo sorprendido, en eso Shifu saco algo cubierto por una manta y doblado, le quito la manta de encima revelando que era un traje negro de combate con bordes dorados y en la espalda el símbolo del Ying y el Yang- y es traje tan increíble maestro?

Es para ti -dijo Shifu tranquilo pero no serio- panda cuando te heriste me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas, se que no es una disculpa pero espero que lo uses como se debe -Panda la acepto y se comenzó a poner, es una playera negra de cuello en V china con el borde color dorado, tenía mangas cortas, una cinta dorada, un pantalón negro con los mismos bordes y en la espalda un Ying Yang- te gusta

Me encanta muchas gracias maestro -Po se inclinó frente a él dandole respeto e igual Shifu le respondió-

Una cosa más -Shifu se acero y le quito la venda de la mejilla revelando una cicatriz larga con algunos puntas en el centro, era grande y al crecer se le haría un poco mas pequeña posiblemente- listo luces como un guerrero miniatura

Oiga algún día creceré mas que usted -dijo Panda sonriendo-

Ya lo veremos pero no serás tan hábil como yo o sabio -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Espero no ser orejudo cuando sea así de viejo -Panda susurro entre dientes-

Que dijiste Panda?v-dijo Shifu viéndolo con forma de burla-

Nada nada -Panda se puso nervioso y solo siguió hasta llegar a la puerta del estadio, la plataforma estaba en el centro era amplia y redonda había muchos animales un poco mas grandes que Panda- maestro esta seguro que podré ganar?

Claro que si veras algunos de ellos tiene algunos pocos años de experiencia tu tienes siete años de vida cuatro de entrenamiento desde que comenzaste a correr -dijo Shifu tranquilo panda suspiro un poco- recuerda el poder esta en tu mente no en los músculos, usa tu poder y energía con cuidado

Si maestro -dijo Panda tranquilo, los dos se fueron a una bancas y los combates dieron inicio entre los alumnos que había, algunos se veían que eran ágiles y otros algo torpes e infantiles,un pequeño lobo le dio un golpe a un pequeño ganso y estese puso a llorar, el pequeño ganso fue llorando y golpeándolo hasta que lo saco de la plataforma causando algo risa a los espectadores y a Panda- que divertido

Si pero muy infantil -dijo Shifu algo avergonzado- los estudiantes son cada vez más pequeños

Si aveces son tan infantiles -dijo un mapache de ropa azul y lentes transparentes sonriendo-

Vaya que tenemos aquí una alimaña -dijo Shifu algo serio-

Yo veo a un roedor y una bola de manteca blanca u negra -dijo Junjie con burla viendo a Shifu y a Panda el cual se ofendió-

Que quieres? -dijo Shifu serio-

Vaya tan refinado como siempre solo vine a ver a la competencia de mi estudiante jeje claro si la hay -dijo Junjie hablando en un tono de sarcasmo y burla, detrás de él apareció un pequeño leopardo delgado era súper feo y pequeño- este es mi alumno

Vaya que leopardo tan súper feo -dijo Panda sorprendido viendo al leopardo el cual le gruño y sonó como un gato molesto- uuuy el gatito se enojo -dijo con burla-

Alumno compórtate un poco -dijo Shifu algo serio y los dos se calmaron-

Este es tu alumno? -dijo Junjie sonriendo y Shifu asintió- jajaja y como se llama? Comilón? Es un panda son torpes e inútiles

Se llama Po y el es alguien hábil y fuerte ya veras que derrotará a su leopardo en un combate -dijo Shifu serio y Panda lo vio jamás lo llamaba así hasta hoy-

Ya lo veremos viejo decrépito -dijo Junjie serio y se retiró con su alumno siguiéndolo detrás de el-

Ah maestro -Panda lo llamo algo nervioso- quien era?

Ese era Junjie un antiguo estudiante del palacio de Jade pero desertó y se fue por mucho tiempo hasta ahora -dijo Shifu serio Panda asintió y lo vio un poco-

Maestro por que me llamo Po? -dijo Panda nervioso y avergonzado-

Bueno es más fácil y amable llamarte Po ya que significa panda -dijo Shifu nervioso sin voltear a verlo pero estaba sonrojado no era muy expresivo- que piensas?

Me gusta el nombre me llamo Po -dijo sonriendo-

Bien escuchen el siguiente combate será entre el alumno Po y el alumno leopardo -dijo un buey sonriendo y ambos alumnos subieron, eran Po contra el alumno de Junjie- comiencen

Leopardo comenzó a expulsar energía morada de su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Po se puso en guardia y espero, leopardo salto y lanzó una patada girando, Po bajo la cabeza y el cuerpo, leopardo avanzo y lanzó un golpe, Po lo sujetó, lo desvió un poco y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago, lo alejó un poco y avanzó, Po comenzó a lanzar varios golpes y patadas elevadas, Leopardo era un poco más alto que Po pero le costaba trabajo detener los ataques de Po, Po lanzó un golpe y leopardo lo bloqueo con el brazo derecho, lanzó un golpe pero Po salto hacia un lado, le dio un golpe en las costillas, leopardo bajo un poco su cuerpo por el dolor, Po formo una esfera en sus manos y la disparo creando una leve cortina de humo en la espalda de leopardo, leopardo quedo un poco alejado, se dio vuelta buscando a Po pero sólo recibió un golpe en la nariz, retrocedió un poco sujetando sus nariz, Po avanzó y lanzó varios golpes, leopardo los bloqueaba con dificultad, Po giro y lanzó una patada a la cara de leopardo alejándolo un poco, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón, lo elevó un poco , giro y le dio una patada en el estomago soltando un leve resplandor blanco, la energía lo empujo un poco y leopardo cayo rodando por el suelo hasta salir de la plataforma.

Yo gane -Po sonrío alzando los dedos en forma de amor y paz- paz y amor brujas

Que decías Junjie que mi alumno no podía vencer al tuyo? -dijo Shifu burlándose de Junjie el cual estaba gruñendo bastante, leopardo solo se levanto y se fue con su maestro, los dos se fueron de ahí molestos y humillados- jajaja bien hecho Po

Si gracias maestro -dijo Po sonriendo avergonzado-

Los combates siguieron hasta que fue el turno de Po nuevamente esta vez le tocaba pelear contra un ganso pequeño el cual se veía agresivo a su manera, tenía una mirada seria y se puso en postura de combate, el ganso avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical, Po lo bloqueo con el brazo derecho, el ganso graznó y lanzó un torrente de agua desde su pico, Po fue alejado un poco por el torrente de agua, salto hacia un lado y lanzó una pequeña esfera de energía, el ganso la desvío con un golpe, Po avanzó y lanzó dos mas, el ganso las de vio y Po le dio un cabezazo en su estómago, Po salto y le dio a una patada en el pico con la planta del pie, el ganso retrocedió un poco, tomo la pierna de Po y la desvío a un lado, pero por el peso de Po este quedo hincado, el ganso lanzó un pequeño torrente de agua y Po la sujeto con las manos siendo empujado un poco, el torrente perdió fuerzas y Po formo una esfera y la disparo, el ganso la sujetó pero la fuerza del ataque fue mayor y lo empujo, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, siguió golpeando en el cuerpo, retrajo los puños a sus costillas y lanzó un golpe liberando energía empujando al ganso hasta salir de la plataforma, Po quedo cansado y sudaba.

Necesitas descansar un poco aun quedan cuatro peleas mas hasta las finales y el mas fuerte parece ese buey joven -dijo Shifu viendo a joven Buey el cual se veía muy fuerte para su tamaño incluso era más alto que Po- debes tener cuidado si te enfrentas a el

Si maestro -dijo Po algo cansado viendo al buey-

Mientras de regreso al valle de La Paz Tigresa regresaba sonriente después de su primer día de clases el señor Ping la acompañaba como siempre.

Dime pequeña te gustaron las clases? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

No me gustan las clases lo que me gusta es jugar con los otros niños -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si pero necesitas las clases para desarrollarte cuando seas adulta -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo- por que cuando sea viejo quien me va a cuidar? Como me vas a mantener cuando ya este viejito? -le dio una mirada de perrito regañado esa mirada de ojos grandes y brillosos, Tigresa sonrío nervioso a y soltó una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Esta bien papa pero yo quiero algo en mi vida y que sea algo que me guste y para lo que sea buena -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, hizo ojitos tiernos para acabar con el efecto de los ojos del señor Ping eso siempre le funcionaba-

Ok ok entonces solo esperar a ver con que macho te casas espero uno que sea rico -dijo el señor Pong sonriendo-

Eeew no quiero saber nada del amor Wakala -Tigresa hizo mueca de asco- yo no me pienso enamorar todavía -el señor Ping río un poco aveces los mismo están divertidos-

Los dos siguieron hacia su casa para descansar un poco mientras volviendo al torneo era el último combate Po contra el buey el cual estaba sin heridas o cansancio, Po estaba algo cansado pero aún tenía energía para pelear.

Bien esta pelea será la última del torneo que gane el mejor -dijo el arbitro y los dos se pusieron en pose de combate- comiencen

Buey y Po avanzaron, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando los puños, Po comenzó a lanzar golpes y Buey los respondía, los puños de ambos chocaban, Po lanzó un pequeño resplandor de su puño dejando ciego al buey de momento, Po avanzó y le dio una patada en la mejilla con el empeine, el buey lo tomo de la pierna y lo estrello al suelo, Po formo una leve esfera y la disparo hacia el buey empujándolo hacia arribe, Po se levanto y salto hacia atrás esperando que el buey cayera frente a el, el buey cayo a cuatro patas, salió corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estomago con la cabeza, Po grito un poco y fue siendo empujado por el buey, Po alzo el puño derecho y le dio un golpe en la espalda, el buey cayo de cara a la plataforma, se levanto rápido y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago levantándolo del suelo un poco, Po ahogo un grito leve, alzó su pierna dandole un golpe con la rodilla en el pecho, el buey se alejo un poco, Po avanzó y le dio una patada en la mejilla, giro y le dio un codazo en la misma mejilla tirándolo al suelo.

Po se quedo respirando agitado, el buey se levanto y golpeo el suelo lanzando una roca hacia el desde el suelo, la roca le dio en el estomago haciendo que escupiera un poco de saliva, Po solo camino hacia atrás algo agitado, el buey avanzó y lanzó un golpe a su rostro, lo siguió golpeando por todo el cuerpo, Po lo sujeto de las muñecas y le dio una patada al mentón haciendo que se alejara un poco, Po formo una esfera algo grande en sus manos hasta que fue haciéndose mas grande todavía, avanzó y la disparo en el pecho del buey haciendo que saliera empujado fuera de la plataforma, el buey se levanto molesto pero Po ya había ganado.

Se termino -dijo Po cayendo al suelo cansado, quedo dormido por una hora cuando despertó le dieron una medalla de primer lugar en coló dorada con un listón azul, Shifu y Po se quedaron en el pueblo para que Po recuperara sus energías por lómenos lo suficiente para volver, Shifu había salido de un hotel para ir a buscar comida cuando se topó con una víbora macho de color café con bigotes blancos largos, venia acompañado de una pequeña víbora de color verde limón de ojos azules y flores en la cabeza como adornos-

Buenas tardes maestro Shifu me llamo maestro Víbora y esta es mi hija Víbora señor -dijo la víbora macho inclinándose con respeto-

Si el honor es mío también he escuchado hablar mucho de usted y de su técnica del colmillo venenoso -dijo Shifu calmado- dígame se le ofrece algo?

Si señor vera mi hija nació sin colmillos pero tiene potencial físico muy alto para una víbora -Shifu vio a la pequeña Víbora la cual estaba viéndolo con algo de curiosidad- quisiera pedirle que la entrañará en el arte del Kung fu ella nació con elemento de la electricidad en su cuerpo -eso llamo la atención de Shifu y asintió sonriendo calmado-

Esta bien la entrenare si quiere puede ir a dejarla en el palacio de Jade dentro de unos días -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Gracias maestro Shifu pero la verdad es que nosotros vivimos en este valle y solo tenemos que ir a despedirnos de todos para que se pueda ir con usted -dijo el maestro Víbora sonriendo y Shifu asintió mientras la pequeña Víbora se veía algo triste por dejar su casa para ir a entrenar a otro lugar-

Cuando Po despertó comieron tranquilos, durante la noche nadie dijo nada, ala mañana siguiente Víbora y su padre estaban esperando al maestro y a su alumno Víbora se sorprendió al ver que el alumno del maestro Shifu era un panda delgado pero pequeño, después de despedirse de su familia a muchas lagrimas ella siguió con los ambos maestros, Shifu le había dicho que no llorara por que le daría permiso de volver para que viera a su familia en tiempos festivos y unas vacaciones del entrenamiento cada vez que ella quisiera, durante el viaje Víbora y Po fueron hablando un poco para conocerse, llegaron al valle de La Paz ya a la noche, Víbora y Po se fueron a dormir para empezar su entrenamiento el día de mañana.

Durante días, meses y algunos años todo fue cambiando, ahora Tigresa era una adolescente de 16 años y Po tenía 18 años, durante ese tiempo Po fue madurando diferente a los demás niños, el se volvió serio, calmado, frío y calculador al momento de los combates pero tratar a las personas era calmado, su cuerpo era ya tonificado de sus músculos, con Tigresa ella siempre sonreía y era amable con los habitantes y clientes que llegaban a comer en el restaurante de su padre, su vestimenta era un vestido chino de color rojo algo suelto a su figura pero siempre demostraba que era hermosa, sus senos eran grandes, su figura era delgada pero muy buena, muchos machos llegaban a ver al señor Ping para pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio a cambio le darían oro, el señor Ping estaba por aceptar a muchos pero Tigresa siempre los expulsaba con enojo y usaba sus poderes para asustarlos, siempre regañaba a su padre para que no ofreciera su mano a cualquier desconocido solo por dinero, el señor Ping solo aceptaba a veces olvidaba que su hija era independiente.

Tigresa ayudaba a su padre en el restaurante en las tardes pero en las mañanas ayudaba en la escuela como una pasante, ayudaba a la maestra cuidando a los niños para que se portaran bien, este día había terminado algo tarde en el restaurante.

Papa ya termine de acomodar las mesas y las sillas hay algo mas que hacer? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo entrando a la cocina-

Si hija hay algo mas quiero que vayas por unas cajas de vegetales con la cabra que esta por el parque -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo mientras lavaba sus trastes-

Esta bien iré es por el parque verdad bueno llevare dinero por si las dudas -Tigresa tomo una bolsa pequeña con dinero y se fue corriendo-

Con cuidado hija! -Grito el señor Ping sonriendo y luego negó con la cabeza- esa niña nunca me escucha pero me pregunto cuando tendrá un novio rico para mi jubilación -siguió en lo que estaba mientras con Tigresa ella llego al parque para recoger las cajas con vegetales, solo las tomo en una pequeña carretilla y se fue saludando al vendedor, ya era algo tarde y se topó con un cocodrilo joven junto a otros seis-

Vaya que tenemos aquí una linda señorita sola en la oscuridad -dijo el cocodrilo líder sonriendo y los demás fueron rodeando a Tigresa la cual se mantuvo seria- díganos señorita quiere compañía una linda dama no debería estar sola o no chicos -los cocodrilos asintieron- que bueno que la encontramos para ayudarla

Pero pensé que el plan era atraparla y robarle el dinero -dijo un cocodrilo muy delgado-

No sabes seguir la corriente o que Gary? -dijo el cocodrilo joven molesto- como sea tomen sus dinero ya -los cocodrilos se fueron acercando, Tigresa concentro fuego en sus manos, giró y lanzó dos golpes horizontales y salió un anillo de fuego golpeando a los cocodrilos, salto y lanzó un golpe hacia el cocodrilo líder, el cocodrilo joven se cruzo de brazos levantando una roca- vaya eres más débil de lo que pensé

Que?! -Tigresa se quedo sorprendida-

No tienes experiencia usando el fuego verdad? -el cocodrilo joven sonrió mientras Tigresa retrocedió con cuidado- quítenle el dinero ya!

Eso era lo que quería escuchar Fung! -se escucho una joven voz en el aire y Po cayó frente a ellos-

P...p...Po tu eh...hola mi...viejo amigo -dijo Fung nervioso y retrocedió un poco-

Te daré una oportunidad Fung lárgate o te romperé los huesos del hocico -dijo Po serio y Fung se quedo congelado- comenzare a contar para que corran contare lentamente 5...4...3...-Fung comenzó a corre con los demás- 2, 1 -Po avanzó y sujeto a Fung de la cola, lo uso para golpear a dos cocodrilos usando su espalda, avanzó u sujeto a otros dos que estaba gritando, los elevó al aire y los lanzó al cielo, vio como los otros dos últimos se iban corriendo, Po dio un paso y apareció frente a ellos en un destello, lanzó un golpe a cada uno en el estomago y los dejo inconscientes enseguida, Po caminado un poco cuando escucho que algo caía del cielo y eran los cocodrilos, los atrapo en sus manos con los brazos extendidos y los dejo a un lado- señorita se encuentra bien? -Po vio a Tigresa directo a su ojos, Tigresa se quedo congelada viendo a los ojos de Po-

Que hermoso ojos -Tigresa susurro, Po le extendió la mano y ella lo tomo sintió una leve corriente en su cuerpo y se sonrojo- estoy bien gracias por la ayuda

A donde se dirigía si quiere la puedo acompañar -dijo Po calmado y tranquilo-

Si por favor acompáñeme, me llamo Tigresa Ping -dijo sonriendo sonrojada-

Me llamo Po -dijo calmado, Tigresa y el fueron caminando tranquilos rumbo al restaurante del señor Ping, después de un rato Tigresa no dejaba de verlo y sentir ese calor en su cuerpo nuevamente, cuando llegaron Po dejo las cajas afuera de la tienda y ella lo miro- bueno es todo

Si muchas gracias Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo asintió y se fue trepando el muro saltando de tejado en tejado, Tigresa suspiro sonriendo- es todo un lobo solitario -suspiro enamorada viendo la figura de Po-


	4. Chapter 4

**La admiración de Tigresa**

Después de que Po había salvado a Tigresa de Fung y su banda de inútiles Tigresa empezó no solo a admirar a Po sino a tener una especia de sentimiento hacia el, era de noche en el valle y Po estaba corriendo y saltando entre los tejados viendo a los ciudadanos los cuales aún tenían actividades en la noche, la noche estaba tranquila y Po solo se quedo viendo la luna de brazos cruzados, movió un poco las orejas escuchando al detrás de el.

No hace falta que me cuides Víbora -dijo Po calmado era verdad detrás de el estaba Víbora-

Solo vine a buscarte por que el maestro dice que no debes salir fan tarde para buscar peleas -dijo Víbora seria-

Hace dos días ayude a una joven tigresa que estaba siendo atacada por Fung -dijo Po serio-

Y esta es tu excusa para salir de noche? -dijo Víbora sin creerle Po no dijo nada- bueno vamos el maestro se enojar contigo todavía más -Po solo se limitó a suspirar un poco-

Bien ya voy -dijo Po serio y los dos regresaron al palacio solo para que Po se topará con Shifu el cual se veía algo molesto-

Me puedes explicar por que saliste tan tarde al valle? -dijo Shifu molesto-

Perdón maestro pero aveces los bandidos salen de noche y atacan a los demás -dijo Po serio- por esto bajo al valle y veo en los tejados

Ya veo pero de todas maneras bajaras y subirás cien veces las escaleras como castigo por desabre decirme -dijo Shifu serio y Po asintió, Po se retiro y Víbora lo siguió, Shifu suspiro- hay que voy a hacer con este muchacho?

Se nota que ya esta pasando por la rebeldía y la edad de las travesuras -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Si maestro ya me lo ha dicho pero a veces parece que ni quiere razonar conmigo -dijo Shifu cansado y suspiro- que debería hacer?

Debes darle un poco mas de libertad si lo sigues presionando así si terminara haciendo un rebelde -dijo Oogway riendo un poco- solo dale tiempo ya se le pasara -Shifu vio en dirección de los dormitorios, Po había entrado a su cuarto y se recostó dejando sus brazos como almohada y doblo un poco las piernas pensando un poco-

Tanto entrenamiento y demás y no tengo un buen rival quiero a alguien con quien pelear -dijo Po serio viendo el techo- quiero enfrentarme a mi igual -Cerro los ojos y se durmió un poco-

A la mañana siguiente Tigresa se despertó como siempre y ayudo a su padre a poner las mesas para el restaurante, cuando salió vio el pueblo y sintió la brisa del aire, respiro hondo y tranquila, comenzó su rutina de siempre y se fue a la escuela, ella estaba dando la clase debido a que la maestra de siempre se había enfermado, solo puso a los pequeños a repasar su lectura un rato cuando llego la hora del receso escuchado como los niños estaban gritando y lanzando sus muñecos diciendo algunas cosas.

Puño de poder -dijo un conejito con una figura de Po en madera-

Alas de justicia -dijo una cabra macho pequeño usando una figura de Grulla, ambos niños estaban corriendo de una lado a otro mientras chocaban sus juguetes, Tigresa salió del salón y los vio, sonrió un poco enternecida pero en llegó un pequeño niño con un rollo entre las manos-

Amigos escuchen ya salió! -dijo el pequeño cerdo llamando la atención de los demás niño-

Enserio la tienes ahí? -dijo un conejito y el cerdito asintió, abrió el rollo revelando que era una imagen de Po haciendo la postura del estilo del dragón, usaba su ropa de cuando había ido a su primer torneo de Kung fu, se veía ya llamar como era ahora, detrás de el estaba el árbol del durazno con el sol dandole un resplandor de energía dorada, los niños estaban mas que asombrados viendo la imagen de uno de los cinco furiosos, a Tigresa tambien le llamo la atención _"se ve muy guapo"_ pensó sonrojándose viendo la imagen-

Pequeño me puedes decir donde encontraste esa imagen? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

Maestra la venden en sus puestos donde se compran las figuras coleccionables de los cinco furiosos -dijo el cerdito sonriendo y Tigresa le agradeció, regreso al salón y busco su bolso, tenía mucho dinero por sus pagas y casi no lo gastaba, solo usaba su dinero para ropa o medicinas si las necesitaban, cuando terminaron las clases se puso un sombrero y enredo su cola en la cintura para que pareciera un cinturón, solo encorvo para caminar un poco, fue con el vendedor y se compro la última imagen que había salido de Po específicamente de el, solo la tomo, la pago y se fue corriendo hasta su casa sin saludar a su padre el cual estaba confundido viendo a su hija, en su cuarto abrió la imagen y se quedo viéndola un buen rato suspirando de amor hacia el-

No se que me pasa pero creo que estoy enamorada de ti maestro Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acostó en su cama boca abajo y elevó sus pies sin dejar de ver la imagen la cual estaba frente a su cama, parecía una colegiala enamorada-

Tigresa hija puedes venir a ayudarme? -dijo el señor Ping desde afuera del cuarto sacando a Tigresa de sus fantasías-

Si ya voy papa -dijo Tigresa aburrida se cambio la ropa poniéndose una camisa china roja con la parte de abajo saliendo un poco por debajo de su cintura, se puso un pantalón negro ajustados a sus piernas, solo suspiro un poco y vio la imagen por una ultima vez sonriendo- solo bajo a ver a su padre- en que necesitas ayuda papa? -se puso un delantal blanco que siempre usaba-

Podrías atender la mesa seis creo que te va a gustar -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo de forma picara Tigresa ladeo la cabeza un poco sin entender nada y salió con una libreta para tomar los pedidos, cuando llego a la mesa casi grita de emoción al ver a los cinco furiosos ahí reunidos, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora y por ultimo su querido Po, los cinco tomaron una mesa mientras conversaban pero Po se notaba algo aburrido, Tigresa empezó a temblar un poco sin saber que decir así que trato de actuar con normalidad-

Bien..veni..dos al restaurante...del se..señor Ping me llamo..Ti..ti..Tigresa y les puedo tomar su orden? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa sin dejar de ver a Po el cual sostenido por su mano derecha sobre la mesa y tenía la misma mirada de aburrimiento en sus ojos, Mono y los demás sonrieron-

Claro cual es la especialidad de la casa? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno esta la sopa de fideos o Dumplings cualquiera que gusten -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pues yo quiero la sopa de fideos -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Eso suena bien yo también quiero -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Yo también quiero un plato de fideos -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Yo quiero un plato de fideos, también quiero un pasta de chocolate para ponerte en el cuerpo lamértelo y conocerte a fondo -dijo Mono haciendo una cara de conquistador cosa le causo nauseas a Tigresa-

Que asco -dijo Tigresa asqueada dejando a Mono confundido, los demás lo vieron molesto pero Po reaccionó aplastándole la cabeza en la mesa con su mano-

Ya te hemos dicho que no debes decir esos piropos a las chicas entendiendo -dijo Po haciendo sonar la cabeza de Mono en la mesa, Tigresa estaba sonrojada viendo a Po- anda discúlpate

Lo...lo siento..señorita -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Po era mas fuerte y aplico mas fuerza en su agarre- ya Po...me duele -Po lo soltó sonriendo-

Eres solo una nena -dijo Po sonriendo- yo quiero un plato de fideos

Si ya se los traigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y elevó un poco la voz emocionada- perdón me retiro les traeré lo que pidieron excepto a Mono -uso una voz molesta viendo a Mono el cual se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo, se dio media vuelta llegando a la cocina y hablo emocionada- Papa cinco platos de fideos de ingrediente secreto y quiero hacer el plato del maestro Po personalmente! -dijo de forma rápida y emocionada mientras el señor Ping apenas entendió-

Que? -dijo el señor Ping confundido y Tigresa le volvió a repetir sonriendo y un poco mas lento- ha ya entendí bueno ayúdame un poco -Tigresa lo ayudo a cocinar la sopa de fideos para los cinco pero en el plato que era para Mono le hecho jalapeño y algunas cosas picantes, con el plato de Po lo fue adornando con lechuga, algo de tomate y rebanas de rábano en pequeños trozos, estaba contenta el plato le había quedo formando el Ying y el Yang en un tamaño algo pequeño, uso los pedazos de rábanos y tomate para formarlo y la base fue la lechuga- vaya te quedo increíble hija

Gracias papa espero que le guste al maestro Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas eso llamo la atención del señor Ping- bueno yo los llevo -Tigresa tomo los cuatro patos en una bandeja y el único lo tomo en su mano, salió y fue a dejar los platos, dejo los platos a cada uno de ellos el de Mono era de un color rojizo, ella mismo entro el ultimo dandole una sonrisa a Po el cual le dio una pequeña pero visible- espero lo disfruten provecho -Tigresa abrazo la bandeja con la cara sonrojada y se fue con el señor Ping-

Lo sabia soy todo un galán -dijo Mono sonriendo orgulloso causando una risa histérica en los demás en caso de Po solo se reía con la boca cerrada- si muy gracioso -dijo con sarcasmo Víbora, Mantis y Grulla los probaron se quedaron fascinados con el sabor-que pasa?

Esto es lo mas delicioso que e probado en mi vida -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Hoja la tuviera una boca mas grande -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Enserio a probar -dijo Mono probando la sopa, le supo sabrosa tanto que se la trago completamente pero en eso comenzó a sentir dolor en el estomago y la boca y comenzó a gritar- Aaaa esta picante! -salió corriendo como loco a buscar agua, los demás furioso vieron a Tigresa la cual se estaba riendo un poco-

Supongo que el se lo busco -dijo Po sonriendo y vio su plato algo le llamo su atención, estaba lleno de fideos, en el centro estaba la base de lechuga con rebajas de tomate haciendo el marco del Ying y el Yang y el Yang estaba relleno de rábano rojo- esto se ve impresionante -lo probo estaba muy bueno- esto esta increíble es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida -sonrío y comenzó a comer algo rápido, Tigresa lo escucho en la cocina, sonrió abrazando la bandeja y dando leves saltos en su lugar- me encanta

Le encanta le encanta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y abrazo mas fuerte la bandeja y comenzó a dar leves pasos en su lugar mientras reía un poco apretando los dientes, después de una segunda ronda y ver como Mono estaba corriendo por todo el valle Tigresa se acercó a ellos con la cuenta- su cuenta maestros y como estuvo la comida?

Estuvo muy sabrosa este lugar es increíble -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

La comida me encanto -dijo Po sonriendo calmado haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara un poco-

Estuvo maravillosa -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bien cada uno paga lo que se comió -dijo Grulla sonriendo y cada uno fue dejando el dinero correspondiente-

Una cosa más antes de que se vayan -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y los maestros la vieron confundidos- podrían firmarme un retrato de todos ustedes es para los niños de la escuela y para el restaurante por favor -aplaudió bajando la cabeza-

Yo no tengo problemas y ustedes? -dijo Po calmado-

Me parece bien por los niños -dijo Víbora sonriendo y los demás asintieron-

Enserio? Muchas gracias! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien ya les traigo las imágenes gracias -ella se fue corriendo a su cuarto, regreso con tres rollos y una botella de tinca con una pluma, uno era el de Po y los otros dos eran de los cinco- estos dos son para el restaurante y la escuela y el tercero es uno personal -se sonrojo-

Esta bien veamos -Po tomo uno y pensó algo- ya se señor Pin su restaurante es el que tiene la mejor comida -firmo uno y se lo paso años demás- ahora este para los niños de la escuela siempre escuchen a sus maestros -Tigresa estaba nerviosa temblando en su lugar sosteniendo el rollo- y este? -lo tomo viendo su imagen en el- ya veo es el ultimo que me pidieron para quien es este?

Pa...pa...para...mi -Tigresa le dio una leve sonrisa y Po asintió-

Tu eres Tigresa verdad? -dijo Po calmado y ella asintió- bien ya se que hacer -Po no dijo nada solo firmo el retrato y lo enrollo de nuevo- ten por favor no lo hablaras hasta que me valla y tu estés sola entendiste? -Tigresa asintió- terminaron chicos?

Si Po -dijeron todos sonriendo, Po le dio los retratos-

Gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa disfrute su día señorita -dijo Po calmado y se empezó a retirar- vámonos hay que hacer patrullaje -los demás lo siguieron y Tigresa vio los retratos, los tomo y se fue a su cuarto, vio el de la escuela todos decían que se esforzarán en la escuela o que escucharan a sus maestros, el retrato que era para el restaurante decían cosas de la fantástica comida que había, esos la hacían sonreír pero el que mas le importaba era el de Po, abrió el retrato y lo vio se quedo sorprendida-

A la señorita Tigresa, su comida es muy buena, tiene un carácter muy bueno y amable, le agradesco su comida tan bien preparada, no la conozco es verdad pero puedo decir que es maravillosa -Tigresa leyó el mensaje y se sonrojo haciendo que se que quedara estática, después de un rato colgó el cuadro de nuevo en su lugar, se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a reír abrazando su almohada- si este es mejor día de mi vida! -grito con emoción mientras daba patas en la cama-

A la mañana siguiente llevo el retrato de los cinco a la escuela y lo puso en el muro frente a la puerta para que los niños al entrar lo vieran, los niños se quedaron emocionados durante varios días al ver el autógrafo de cuatro de los cinco furiosos, Tigresa sonrió emocionada pero la verdad el más importante lo tenía ella.

Los años pasaron dando un total de cinco años ahora Po tenía 23 años y Tigresa tenía 21, durante ese tiempo Po fue vigilando el valle esperando a un ladrón que estuviera a su nivel pero nunca había nadie para pelear, por su parte Tigresa nunca olvido a Po lo seguía queriendo pero ese cariño y admiración paso a ser deseo y amor, ella estaba enamorada de Po siempre lo estuvo, en caso de Po apenas y notaba a las hembras que eran sus fans siempre tuvo la cabeza metida en el Kung fu pro este día sería diferente la vida de ambos iba a cambiar de una forma u otra, en la casa de Tigresa ella estaba durmiendo usando una bata corta pero se notaba que no usaba nada debajo, ella estaba sonriendo y ronroneando mientras abrazaba su almohada al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

 _ **Sueño de Tigresa**_ \- En las montañas más haya de los límites de China se veía el atardecer y con el la figura de un guerrero, este Guerrero era delgado, Soto y se veía muy fuerte era Po el cual usaba un traje negro chino de combate con una capa y un sombrero de paja redondo, Po solo camino por un rato hasta quedar frente a Tigresa la cual lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Po no dijo nada se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios mientras la abrazaba, Tigresa regreso el beso mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Po, des pues de un rato los dos se separaron.

Me alegra volver a mi hogar con mi hermosa esposa -dijo Po sonriendo haciendo que Tigresa soltara una leve risa-

Me alegra tenerte de vuelta mi amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los dos se abrazaron ahí mismo mientras Tigresa reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Po, después de un rato se escucho como había gritos que provenían del valle, los dos se vieron y asintieron, avanzaron ahora Tigresa usaba el traje de combate pero con mangas largas ella estaba corriendo con Po a un lado y vieron que había muchos bandidos en el valle, en el cielo cayeron los furiosos quedando en pose de combate- bueno amor que dices si después tenemos un momento privado -se sonrojo-

Me parece bien -dijo Po sonriendo, los seis saltaron y comenzaron a pelear contra los bandidos, Tigresa salto y tomo a un lobo del hocico y lo lanzó a otros, Po salto y golpe a un coyote en el hocico, sujeto a un leopardo del cuello y lo estrello en el suelo- Tigresa lo he estado pensando un poco -se acercó a Tigresa y paso su mano derecha por su espalda-

Dime en que piensas? -Tigresa le dio una patada a un leopardo-

Bueno pensaba que quiero que seas mi esposa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si acepto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, salto y giro lanzando una esfera de fuego dandole a un cocodrilo- pero cuantos hijos quieres?

Tendremos dos hijos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Dos yo quiero seis al menos -Tigresa corrió y salto abrazándolo- te amo-se estaba por dar un beso cuando algo la empezó a llamar-

Tigresa Tigresa despierta! -fueron los cinco furiosos quienes estaban sonando igual-

Papa?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida pero el suelo y el mundo se tornó negro y comenzó a caer al vacío- _**fin del sueño-**_

En la realidad Tigresa se había caído de la cama golpeando su cabeza y cara en el suelo, se quedo con el trasero levantado y la cara pegada, el señor Ping la estaba llamando desde hace un rato.

Tigresa ya levántate es hora de trabajar es sábado así que prometiste que me ayudarías-el señor Ping le grito y ella le regreso el grito-

Si papa ya voy -dijo Tigresa y se levanto sentándose sobre sus piernas, ella solo usaba una bata blanca para dormir que se abrió por en medio demostrando que no usaba ropa interior y la bata le cubría las zonas intimas, ella se estiro bostezando un poco, se levanto y acomodo su bata, en eso volteo y vio su retrato de Po al pasar de los años había coleccionado algunos conforme Po maduraba, ella sonrió y se acercó al retrato de Po, se toco los labios con los dedos y luego los puso en el retrato de Po- hay maestro Po ojalá pudiera estar con usted y demostrarle mi amo -se recargo en el muro imaginándose que era el pecho de Po y tallo con su dedo el retrato, escucho un ruido de agua atrás de ella y vio a una cerda que estaba dándoles agua las margaritas, la cerda la vio con cara de sorpresa mientras Tigresa sonrió nerviosa y la cerda se me tío a su casa cerrando la ventana- hay debo recordar cerrar la ventana -se vistió poniéndose una camisa China roja de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro, solo bajo para encontrar a su padre- hola papa

Hola hija volviste a soñar que el Guerrero Dragón te pedía matrimonio -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo de forma atrevida mientras Tigresa se sonrojo de sobre manera- descuida no se escucho nada hoy jejeje

Ya papa que quieres que haga? -dijo Tigresa avergonzada-

Ayúdame a atender la mesas recuerda sonríe siempre -dijo el señor Ping dandole varios platos y Tigresa sonrió lo mejor posible, cuando salió vio al palacio de Jade el lugar de entrenamiento de los cinco furiosos-

Mientras en el palacio se escucharon impactos entre golpes y técnicas, Po estaba en el centro del patio con los ojos vendados, solo usaba sus pantalones, espero afinando los oídos, el maestro Shifu empezó a tocar su flauta viendo al panda quien no se movía ni hacia ni un ruido, en los arbustos se vio una figura delgada y se movió entre las hojas, en los arboles igual, el aire soplo un poco y una roca cayó al suelo, Po formo una esfera de energía en sus manos y la disparo hacia su derecha dandole a un arbusto, Mantis apareció frente a el dando un salto liberando una roca tan grande como Po, le dio un golpe con los brazos extendidos, la roca avanzó hacia Po pero el se hizo a un lado con la roca apenas rozando su nariz, lanzó un esfera hacia Mantis creando una leve explosión, Víbora salió de los arbustos y disparo una esfera amarilla de energía de la boca, Po extendió la mano derecha sosteniendo la esfera y la desvío hacia la derecha, encima de el apareció Grulla bajando en picada hacia el, Po solo salto hacia tras y Grulla por poco se estrella en suelo, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que Grulla cayera cerca de Víbora, Víbora solo esquivo hacia Po, salto un golpe girando, Po solo esquivo el golpe inclinando el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe, Víbora paso por su abrazo y lo sujeto haciendo con su cuerpo y cola quedaron enredados en el brazo de Po, trataba de hacer que se golpeara así mismo pero Po era mas fuerte que ella, comenzó a expulsar un poder azul de su cuerpo haciendo que Víbora se distrajera un poco, Po aprovecho eso, la tomo del cuello con su mano derecha y la jalo haciendo que soltara su brazo derecho, la sujeto de la cola y comenzó a darle vueltas como si fuera un nunchaku, Víbora se mareo un poco y Po solo la cargo enrollándola en sus manos.

Buen entrenamiento a todos -dijo Shifu viendo a Víbora que se bajo del brazo de Po y vomito- Po te pásate de nuevo solo un poco

No se paso un poco, se paso demasiado -dijo Mono saliendo del arbusto con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo- ese ataque fue demasiado -Po se quito la venda de los ojos-

Te doy un consejo? -dijo Po serio y Mono asintió- esquiva mas quéjate menos -se retiró rumbo al bosque de bambú-

El tiene razón -dijo Mantis sonriendo, apenas tenía heridas en el cuerpo-

Maestro Shifu el maestro Oogway quiero verlo -dijo Zeng llegando con el, Shifu no dijo nada y se fue corriendo hasta llegar con el maestro que estaba dentro de su caparazón sostenido por su bastón-

Maestro ocurre algo malo? -dijo Shifu nervioso-

Debe ocurrir algo malo para ver a mi viejo amigo? -Oogway bajo de su bastón y lo ve- tuve una visión Shifu, Tai Lung regresará en unos años -Shifu recordó al leopardo y sus ataques, comenzó a respirara agitado y no sabia que hacer-

Que hacemos maestro? Tai Lung no debe salir de prisión -dijo Shifu alterado-

Aveces la mente es como el agua cuando se altera no puedes ver el objetivo -Oogway se acercó al estanque y puso su bastón tocando la superficie- pero cuando se calma la respuesta se vuelve clara -en el agua se vio reflejada la estatua del dragón dorado con la gema del dragón en el hocico-

La gema del dragón -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Llego el momento -dijo Oogway serio-

Pero quien es digno de tener el secreto del poder ilimitado? -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

No lo se -dijo Oogway tranquilo, Shifu se quedo confundido- pero escucha Shifu tuve la visión de que Tai Lung no saldrá de presión hasta dentro de dos años mas o menos

Por que en ese tiempo? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Dentro dos años ocurrirá algo aun no lo veo muy bien pero Tai Lung será lo suficiente poderoso para salir -dijo Oogway serio- debemos encontrar al guerrero dragón y entrenarlo como es debido

Si maestro -dijo Shifu preocupado-


	5. Chapter 5

**La elección del Guerrero Dragón un cambio en el destino**

En el valle Tigresa estaba atendiendo las ma esas sonriendo como siempre, los niños jugaban, en eso apareció un ganso y dejo pegado un póster, Tigresa lo leyó y sonrió.

Escuchen van a seleccionar al guerrero dragón hoy mismo en el palacio de Jade todos pueden asistir a ver -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los demás se fueron levantando para ir corriendo rumbo al palacio- esto la han esperado por siglos vayan -sonrío se empezó a quitar su delantal-

Si hija puedes ir a ver al maestro Po gracias por preguntarme -dijo el señor Ping con sarcasmo-

Jeje perdón papa puedo ir? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si ve anda pero llévate el carrito de fideos -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Pero papa esta muy alto mejor tu acompáñame -dijo Tigresa quejándose y el señor Ping asintió, le trajo el carrito y Tigresa cargo tanto al carrito como al ganso y se los llevo corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras, estaba emocionada por fin vería al maestro que tanto le gustaba pelear con todas sus fuerza quizá hasta lo vería ser elegido como el guerrero mas fuerte de todos-

En el palacio Shifu estaba revisando los preparativos para el evento con Oogway a su lado pero Shifu tenía le mente en enfocada en Po si terminaría siendo el Guerrero Dragón o no, desde hace años jamás demostró querer serlo como reaccionaria si lo eligieran? Esas ideas le pasando por la cabeza mientras con los maestros ellos estaban calentando un poco en el gimnasio, Mono se sujetaba de los anillos y daba maniobras para entrar y salir de ellos, Po estaba en los guerreros de madera golpeándolos un poco, Víbora estaba saltando de un lugar a otros esquivando las llamas que salón de los tubos que tenía debajo, Grulla estaba en la tortuga de Jade entrenando un poco su equilibrio, Mantis estaba dormido en un plato con uvas.

No lo puedo creer nosotros calentando y el todo dormido -dijo Víbora viendo a Mantis el cual ni se movía o dejaba de roncar- bueno no importa chicos están listos para hoy?

Yo si espero ser elegido -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Yo también espero ser elegido imagínense Grulla el Guerrero Dragón -dijo Grulla sonriendo y abriendo las alas como si tuviera el título frente a el- suena bien no?

No suena muy mal yo seria elegido soy mas fuerte que tu -dijo Mono sonriendo, los dos comenzaron a discutir de quien era mas fuerte, Víbora se arto un poco y vio a Po el cual se estaba secando el sudor con una toalla, se acercó a él para hablar un poco-

Hola Po -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Hola que pasa Víbora? -dijo Po calmado-

Oye no te sientes emocionado por lo de hoy digo podrías ser elegido como el Guerrero Dragón -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

La verdad no me importa si soy elegido o no como Guerrero Dragón -dijo Po calmado y se sentó en un escalando lo que dijo dejo sorprendida a Víbora-

No quieres ser elegido el Guerrero Dragón por que? -Víbora lo vio y este solo soltó un suspiro-

Bueno ser el Guerrero mas fuerte de toda China me interesa pero no quiero serlo a través de un título o una gema que te damas poder quiero serlo por mis propios méritos y no por atajos como ese -dijo Po serio viendo a Víbora la cual se sorprendió un poco-

Ya veo eso es admirable Po creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Po asintió con una leve sonrisa, los dos escucharon un golpe y vieron como Mono estaba encima de Grulla casi como en una abrazo en suelo- lo sabia son una pareja! -a Víbora le brillaron los ojos pero a Po le dieron nauseas- desde lo del baño lo sabia

Así eso ni me lo recuerdes -dijo Po poniéndose morado en la frente de recordarlo-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ ya había terminado el entrenamiento Po había ido a buscar su toalla y un cambio de ropa para irse a dar una ducha, Víbora lo acompañaba ya que no había vergüenza entre los dos, desde que eran niños se bañaban juntos, los dos estaban hablando de algunas cosas, en el baño Grulla y Mono se estaban bañando, los dos parecían tener una conversación.

Estaba pensando en comprar una sabana de una tela suave para cubrirme cuando duermo de pie -dijo Grulla calmado-

Por que? -dijo Mono confundido-

Bueno cuando llegue la temporada de frío la usaría y estaría más tranquilo -Grulla se tallaba las alas y el plumaje con jabón igual que Mono se tallaba con una barra de jabón pero el jabón se le cayó frente a Grulla y el se agachó a recogerlo, Po y Víbora terminaron llegando cuando Mono estaba hincado frente a Grulla- eso es bueno para el frío -cuando Grulla dijo eso Po y Víbora se escondieron detrás de las puertas, Po estaba teniendo tics en la cara y abría la boca, Víbora estaba respirando agitada y estaba sonrojada, _"eso es bueno para el frío? No no eso no puede ser Mono ha tenido fallas para el amor pero eso ya seria exagerado o si"_ pensó Po sorprendido y luego vio a Víbora la cual tenía una sonrisa torcida en la cara, en el baño Mono sostuvo el jabón pero como el suelo estaba lleno de jabón resbalo y cayó de cara soltando un leve grito- estas bien? -Grulla se acercó ayudarlo, Po y Víbora volvieron a mirar pero Víbora casi suelta un grito y sus ojos se agrandaron, Po por su parte estaba por vomitar de ver la escena, Grulla quería ayudar a Mono pero parecía que lo estaba sujetando de las caderas-

Eso me dolió -dijo Mono adolorido por el golpe, Víbora estaba tan sonrojada que le salió una línea de sangre la nariz a y cayó desmayada y sonriendo en el suelo, los dos maestros que estaban en el baño los vieron y Po solo cargo a Víbora en sus brazos-

No les diré nada solo limpien cuando salgan y expliquen su relación después -dijo Po calmado pero morado de la cara, se retiró dejando al par de maestros confundidos hasta que se vieron como estaban y se alejaron gritando-

No espera Po no es lo que piensan! -gritaron los dos pero Po no los había escuchado el ya se había ido con Víbora para dejarla en la enfermería _**-fin del recuerdo-**_

Po solo estaba viendo como Grulla y Mono discutían y se peleaban en suelo, mientras Víbora lo veía de otra forma, ella estaba sonrojada y sonreía viendo a los dos, en su mente ella se imagino una escena algo extraña- "Oh lo siento Grulla no me pude aguantar eres tan frágil" -hablo Víbora haciendo la voz gruesa viendo a Mono- "no hay problema Mono yo también lo quiero" -hablo viendo a Grulla- "anda pela mi banana" -Víbora estaba sonrojada, sonreía mientras se le caía sangre de la nariz, se estaba imaginando cosas en su mente mientras ella se movía como loca en su lugar- "si cómela cómela" Aaa

Víbora creo que debes dejar de leer tantas novelas ya ten estaba afectando el cerebro -dijo Po nervioso viendo como Grulla y Mono se estaban peleando como niños pequeños en el gimnasio-

Con Tigresa ella estaba descansando apenas a la entrada del palacio estaba respirando agitada y apenas podía avanzar mientras el señor Ping estaba sonriendo viendo a su hija.

Vamos hija je esperas si no nos damos prisa perderemos los mejores asientos para vender -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Claro para ti es fácil decirlo si tu no subiste ni un escalón y mucho menos cargándote -dijo Tigresa irritada, los dos entraron- come menos galletas con el te

Si claro recuerda que me debes -el señor Ping sonrió dándose la vuelta sacando un plato de fideos pero Tigresa ya no estaba-...hija? -Tigresa se había ido entre la multitud hasta estar enfrente cerca de los niños que querían ver las peleas-

Maestra Tigresa que hace aquí? -dijo una conejita viendo a Tigresa-

Solo viña a comparar a mi padre en su trabajo nada mas -Tigresa le dio una sonrisa nerviosa-

Si como no mi hermana y yo sabemos que le gusta el maestro Po -dijo otra conejita blanca dejando a Tigresa sonrojada- si lo quiere mucho -las dos conejitas comenzaron a reír llamando la atención de algunos-

Ya ya niñas si dicen algo mas les daré el doble de tarea -dijo Tigresa sonriendo de manera perversa dejando asustadas a las niñas- y bien?

Si ya no diremos nadita -dijeron las dos niñas y Tigresa sonrió, el maestro Shifu se fue buscando a sus alumnos y los encontró en el gimnasio, Mantis estaba en el hombro de Po comiendo uvas con el, Víbora estaba acostada en el suelo babeando y sangrando de la nariz diciendo que no era una pervertida, por último Grulla y Mono se estaban peleando como niños-

Ya basta de peleas! -Shifu les grito y los dos se separaron- cualquiera que sea su discusión no importa luego la resolverán, ahora todo al patio central para la presentación -todos asintieron excepto Víbora ya que ella seguía en su mundo de fantasía- y que alguien ayude a Víbora

No soy una pervertida..jajaja -Víbora se reía un poco mientras Po se la llevo en sus brazos-

En el patio delantero del palacio de Jade todos los espectadores estaban esperando a que la exhibición empezara, Tigresa estaba cargando a las conejitas en sus hombros para que pudieran ver mejor por encima de toda la multitud, el maestro Shifu apareció en frente de toda la gente.

Amigos del valle de La Paz esta exhibición es para elegir al guerrero dragón y este guerrero será quien nos proteja siempre ellos Po, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora los cinco furioso -Shifu sonrió y todo el publico comenzó a gritar cuando del cielo empezaron a caer sus estudiantes quedando los cinco en diferentes poses de combate-

Los cinco furiosos -Tigresa quedo sorprendida viendo a los cinco pero se enfocó mas en Po el cual quedó en la postura del dragón- se ve tan guapo -se sonrojo y las niñas le hicieron algo de burla dejándola nerviosa-

Primero la maestra Víbora con su baile de rayos y una sombrilla -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Víbora avanzo usando una sombrilla, Víbora sujeto el mango de la sombrilla y la hizo girar un poco, soltó energía desde la parte del papel de la sombrilla, la sombrilla soltaba energía amarilla convierto dala en destellos y brillo amarillo, la gente estaba asombrada viendo como Víbora salto y pido la sombrilla sobre su cabeza al usar más energía los destellos aumentaron un poco, unos gansos trajeron nueve muñecos de madera que pusieron alrededor, Víbora solo puso la sombrilla boca abajo y avanzó girando hasta que los destellos se convirtieron en rayos amarillos que fueron golpeando a los muñecos hasta destrozarlos, giro un poco hasta que quedo de espaldas al público sujetando la sombrilla y les sonrío a todos, el público aplaudió por su presentación y se retiró- bien muy bien maestra Víbora -Shifu aplaudió un poco tranquilo- debía ser una demostración de kung fu

Perdón pero siempre quise hacer una presentación así -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Te hubiera quedado mejor si hubiera sido de noche -dijo Po sonriendo- pero muy bueno

Gracias -dijo Víbora sonriendo, se subió por su hombro y se enredó en su cuello viendo el patio, el siguiente fue Mantis y varios gansos y cerdos se pusieron a su alrededor con ballestas cargadas con flechas pequeñas, Mantis hizo una seña a los animales para que empezaran a disparar, se disparó una flecha y Mantis salto golpeándola en el mango, la tomo le dio una vuelta y la lanzo hacia otra flecha que iba hacia el, las flechas chocaron pero la flecha que había lanzado Mantis destrozo la flecha, mas flechas iban hacia el, Mantis salto golpeando y pateando las flechas para dispararlas contra diferentes flechas hacia él y otras hacia las ballestas, Mantis quedo en su pose viendo que las flechas caían al suelo con otra flecha atravesada y las ballestas también tenían una flecha, los gansos saludaron al público y le trajeron a Mantis varios cuadros con varios círculos de color rojo eran blancos para disparar, Mantis salto liberando una gran roca, salto entre la roca y le fue dando golpes y patadas a la roca parecía que dejaba ondas de color verdes ahí, llego al suelo quedando de espaldas a la roca, se dio vuelta y avanzó dandole una patada ala roca hasta que la rompió en varios pedazos, los pedazos fueron avanzando dandole a los blancos pero estos terminaron en varios lugares de los blancos pero ninguno en el centro del blanco-

No estuvo mal pero le falto puntería -dijo Po sonriendo-

Es verdad -dijo Víbora calmada y Mantis llego con ellos- no estuvo mal

Si pero falle cada tiro -dijo Mantis haciendo pucheros por perder-

Nadie tiene mi destreza natural -dijo Mono orgulloso y sonriendo-

Lo que te falta de valentía y concentración te sobra en orgullo -dijo Po serio viendo a Mono el cual solo hace un gesto y se fue al centro del patio-

Preparen e para asombrarse -dijo Mono sonriendo, los gansos y cerdos llegaron con anillos blancos que dejaron encendidos, Mono solo se dio vuelta y salto rodando soltando un aura de color amarilla en un tono bajo, Mono rodó por los anillos encendidos, pasando de una grande hasta uno mas pequeño saltando de lado a lado atravesando cada uno, al final había un aro mas pequeño que su cuerpo, Mono solo estiro los brazos y abrió los dedos viendo al aro como si estuviera apuntando, Mono solo giro y soltó aire en un aura que lo envolvía y atravesó el aro pero que su cola se atoro y se fue quemando, al llegar al final el sonrió y se quedo saludando al público pero el público le hacia gritos señalando su cola, el no entendió hasta que sintió calor en la cola y un olor a banana rancia quemada se volteo a ver y se estaba quemando la cola, grito y empezó a correr hasta salir por la puerta y caer por los escalones rodando-

Patético -dijeron los tres maestros viendo por donde Mono se había ido-

Ese estupido solo hizo el ridículo -dijo Po serio- Grulla solo haz algo decente

Descuida Po tratare de arreglar el error de Mono -dijo Grulla sonriendo- traigan la pirotecnia

Recuerda que si te quemas tendré que echarte ungüento toda la noche mientras te quejas de nuevo -dijo Mantis algo asqueado-

Que lo haga Mono -dijo Víbora sonriendo y empezó con su imaginación pensando que Mono y Grulla se estaban untando ungüento entre ellos, Grulla estaba costado y Mono le untaba el ungüento en su espalda y alas en un cuarto con velas a su alrededor, en eso Grulla y Mono estaban por besarse, en la realidad Víbora estaba sonriendo y babeando por sus fantasías-

Víbora, Víbora, Víbora, Víbora, Víbora, Víbora, Víbora -Po la estaba llamando pero ella no le hacia caso- Víbora!

Si que eh que paso! -dijo Víbora nerviosa viendo a los lados-

Me estas habiendo el hombro -dijo Po serio y Víbora bajo la mirada viendo que en el hombro y pecho de Po había una gran mancha húmeda de su baba-

Perdón entre en mi mundo de fantasías teje -dijo Víbora sonriendo y cerró los ojos sonrojada-

Debes dejar esas novelas -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

En el patio los gansos y cerdos habían traído una especie de cañón muy grande pero esta tenía varios escapes redondos para diferentes disparos, había cinco cañones grandes con diferente boquillas, quemo la mecha y Grulla se puso en guardia, el cañón disparo hacia Grulla, Grulla alzo la alas y comenzó a girar creando un campo de agua en leves corrientes, los fuegos artificiales se iban acercando y Grulla lanzó un aleteo contando las corrientes en un viento fuerte, las corrientes de agua los fuegos artificiales se atoraron en el agua y se apagaron, Grulla solo movió las arriba hacia abajo cruzándolas al final y las corrientes chocaron en el suelo, los cerdos dispararon otros dos y Grulla voló siendo seguido por la pirotecnia, Grulla se elevó en el aire y creando una onda de agua que cubría su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta bajando en picada con las alas guardadas, los demás gansos dispararon los últimos cañones haciendo que hubiera una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales, Grulla abrió sus alas y la onda de agua aumentará su tamaño hasta cuatro veces el tamaño de Grulla, cuando los fuegos artificiales estaban por explotar se toparon con el agua y todo terminó en una explosión de vapor, Grulla abrió las alas en un aleteo soltando aire y el vapor termino en una forma semejante a un fénix abriendo las alas y Grulla bajo en su postura de combate-

Eso si es asombroso -dijo Víbora emocionada-

Si es verdad lo admito es muy bueno -dijo Po sonriendo y de brazos cruzados-

Es tu turno Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a Po el cual bajo a Víbora de sus hombros y choco su puño con la palma-

Bien les demostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento -dijo Po sonriendo-

Esperaba que dijeras eso -Shifu chasqueo los dedos y las puertas del palacio se abrieron revelando una gran estatua de madera en forma de rinoceronte, el cuerpo era redondo con muchas puertas- ahora el maestro mas fuerte de entre los cinco furiosos el maestro Po contra el Rinoceronte Mortal -todo el público estaba animado viendo a Po colocándose en su postura contra el rinoceronte de madera, Tigresa bajo a las niñas y corrió a otro extremo para ver a Po-

Vamos maestro Po! -Tigresa le grito pero Po estaba enfocado en el rinoceronte-

Con un solo chasquido de los dedoS de Shifu el rinoceronte abrió una de las puertas lanzando un fuego artificial, Po solo le dio un golpe de gancho elevándolo y exploto, abrió otra puerta revelando un palo de madera con un manta atada al final en forma de bola y lanzó un golpe, Po lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho enfrente a el y le dio una patada de talón rompiendo el bastón como si nada, del pecho salieron diez ballestas cargadas con flechas,Tigresa se asusto un poco y apretó sus manos, las flechas fueron disparadas hacia Po, Po solo salto y fue golpeando cada una de las flechas hasta que tomo una y la cubrió de energía azul, giro un poco y la lanzo con sus dedos, la flecha había atravesado una de las ballestas hasta dejar un agujero en la espalda del rinoceronte de madera, Po se quedo quieto y tres hachas salieron disparadas hacia el girando, Po sujeto una del mango, el filo del hacha se cubrió de energía dejando un brillo azul, Po solo lanzó un corte horizontal girando y el hacha que iba hacia fue cortada fácilmente, lanzó un corte soltando energía, avanzó corrieron hasta llegar al cuerpo de madera y fue trepando mientras corría, llego a la cabeza y lanzó varios cortes a la cabeza haciéndola pedazos, Po solo le dio un golpe con el pie y cayo de pie frente a la estatua, el público aplaudió, Tigresa estaba muy emocionada saltando y aplaudiendo un poco, un conejito se emociono mucho y soltó su figura de acción la cual cayó cerca de Po y su batalla.

Oh no mi figura de acción -dijo el pequeño conejo y fue por ella, Tigresa lo vio y vio la figura que estaba cerca de Po-

El Niño será lastimado -Tigresa corrió hacia el pequeño conejo que estaba cerca de Po, Po los vio cuando salto a un lado, el rinoceronte de madera apunto con unas ballestas con lanzas en lugar de flechas, Tigresa alcanzó al niño pero las ballestas-esperen no disparen! -los gansos que estaban dentro no escucharon nada solo los tenían apuntando-

Estas seguro de que debemos dispárales? -dijo un cerdo preocupado viendo al ganso-

Esto podría ayudar al maestro Po a probar sus habilidades por si hay rehenes -dijo el ganso usando la lógica pero el cerdo no dejaba su cara de preocupación- mira solo les apuntaremos pero disparemos a otro blanco como ese árbol -el ganso señaló el árbol que estaba afuera y el cerdo estuvo de acuerdo-

Hoy no disparen hay inocentes en el camino! -Po les grito avanzando pero Tigresa estaba asustada y no se movía solo abrazo al pequeño viendo que las ballestas no los dejaba de apuntar y vio que se preparaban para disparar- les dije que no disparen Pe...os! -Po corrió hasta que la ballesta fue disparada, Tigresa solo cerró los ojos pero el fuego salió de su cuerpo en forma de remolino, se concentró en sus garras y lanzó un corte a la ballesta partiéndola en varios pedazos, los pedazos cayeron en diferentes lados, Tigresa abrió los ojos y toda la gente se le quedo viendo no por sus poderes si no que Oogway la estaba señalando después de haber salvado al pequeño el cual solo tomo su juguete y regreso a su lugar-

Perdón el niño estaba en problemas y solo salte a ayudarlo -dijo Tigresa nerviosa mientras Oogway estaba sonriendo-

Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo maestro le falle perdóname -dijo Po serio y bajo la cabeza-

No hay problema Po pero encontré algo interesante -dijo Oogway sonriendo sin dejar de señalar a Tigresa la cual se quedo confundida-

Maestro por que la señala? -dijo Po confundido, Oogway solo le sonrió y se acero a Tigresa tomando su mano derecha y la levanto-

El destino nos ha enviado a la Guerrera Dragon! -Oogway grito sonriendo, todo el público, el señor Ping, Shifu, cuatro de los cinco furiosos hasta Tigresa gritaron un "QUE?!" Colosal, todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Po el cual estaba consiente de la decisión de Oogway, de un momento a otro todo el público comenzó a gritar q lavando a Tigresa un grupo de gansos salió con una silla con adornos dorados formando un dragón chino, sentaron a Tigresa en la silla y se la fueron llevando, ella no supo que decir estaba impresionada y no tenía palabras-

Maestro por ir la elegido todo fue un accidente créame Po es el mas indicado para esto! -dijo Shifu algo alterado

Oh Shifu los accidentes no existen -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Entonces donde casi la matan con el niño no fue un accidente? -dijo Po alzando una ceja y Oogway solo se encogió de hombros- perdón maestro le fallamos -todos los furiosos se y inclinaron-

No si ella no se rinde yo les abre fallado -dijo Shifu serio viendo a Tigresa la cual metieron dentro del palacio-


	6. Chapter 6

**Empezando el primer entrenamiento**

Los gansos y los cerdos entraron al salón de los héroes tirando a Tigresa de la silla, los gansos se inclinaron y se fueron caminando hacia tras, Tigresa trato de hablarles pero los gansos le cerraron la puerta.

Esperen que pasa? -dijo Tigresa tocando la puerta- oigan creo que hubo un error no soy la Guerrera Dragon! -grito un poco pero nadie le hizo caso, ella solo se dio la vuelta viendo el salón completo- vaya el salón de los héroes a los niños le sorprendería estar aquí -vio cada una de las cosas que estaban ahí, llego a la urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes- esta debe ser la urna de los Guerreros susurrantes de la que tanto hablan serie tonto creer que tiene mas de un ejercito de almas ahí dentro -sonrío y se cruzo los brazos creyendo que eras tonterías pero se sentía tentada a ver dentro de la urna- bueno solo una miradita -Tigresa se acercó y abrió las urna para ver dentro- hola hay alguien dentro?

Ya terminaste de curiosear? -dijo Shifu detrás de ella y Tigresa se asusto un poco apartándose del lugar-

Hay mi Buda están vivos la leyenda es verdad! -Tigresa grito asustada mientras Shifu suspiro un poco y se acercó a ella- maestro Shifu verdad?

Si y el que hablo fui yo no las almas eso es solo un mito -dijo Shifu sonriendo divertido por el susto que le dio a Tigresa-

Si ya lo sabia -dijo Tigresa avergonzada y nerviosa- bueno supongo que tiene algo que decirme -vio como Shifu la observaba de pies a cabeza-

Así que tu eres la Guerrera Dragon -dijo Shifu con burla-

No lo sé dígamelo usted -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

No lo eres y nunca lo serás hasta que no domines el nivel básico del kung fu y después controles el nivel más alto de kung fu y cuando eso ocurra podrás tener la gema del dragón -Shifu señaló la gema que estaba en el hocico del dragón dorado encima de sus cabezas-

Suena a que cualquiera que tenga esa gema seria imparable e invencible -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa- y como lo bajo con una escalera o como?

Crees que te entregare la gema así nada más? -Shifu la vio y ella asintió con la cabeza- no lo haré escucha no tendrás la gema hasta que estés preparada y parece que jamás has entrenado ese cuerpo tuyo mírate -la señaló viéndola a cada centímetro _"esta sexy pero no me dejare convencer"_ \- mírate algo desnutrida, piernas débiles, trasero gordo -le dio un golpe en el trasero y Tigresa le dio una bofetada y se cubrió el trasero con las manos- por que me golpeaste?

Su madre nunca le dijo que es de mala educación tocar de forma indecorosa a una dama? -dijo Tigresa ofendida y se apartaba de el-

No te toque solo te digo que tu trasero es muy grande, redondo como tus senos que creo que te están muy -Shifu se sonrojo un poco al hablar de esas cosas y Tigresa lo golpeo dos veces mas en la cabeza- ok esta vez si me lo merecía -se frotó la cara aguantando el dolor- pero por tus golpes se nota que no has entrenado ni un poco y tu fuerza aunque grande es muy baja para una tigresa de tu edad sígueme -Shifu se dio vuelta y camino un poco pero noto que Tigresa lo seguía a una distancia prudente y alejada- que haces hasta esa distancia

No pienso acercarme a usted quien dice que cuando me descuide un poco no me va a manosear viejo verde -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Que yo no hago eso! -dijo Shifu molesto y Tigresa solo le mostró la lengua-

No me acercare a usted -dijo Tigresa molesta, Shifu gruño y suspiro tocando su cabeza, después de un rato ellos habían llegado al gimnasio Shifu entro primero y le dejo la puerta abierta a Tigresa para que entrara, Tigresa entro con cautela sin dejar de ver a Shifu el cual suspiro negando con la cabeza, cuando ella volteo un poco vio a los cinco entrenando, Mantis estaba saltando entre los Guerrero de madera dándoles patadas a cada uno de ellos dejando un rastro de una energía verde, Víbora estaba en los anillos de fuego golpeando el fuego salteaba en las expulsiones de fuego, giro y salto un poco soltando un golpe, Mono estaba tirado por un lado herido y golpeado, Po salto a la tortuga de Jade quedando en perfecto equilibrio y Grulla salto frente a el quedando en pose de combate, Po lanzó una patada de talón y Grulla lo bloqueo con una ala, salto y lanzó una patada, Po bloqueó la patada con el brazo derecho, Grulla lanzó un golpe recto hacia su cara y el la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, y lanzó un golpe que le dio en el pico, los dos saltaron de ahí quedando encima de los rodillos y con péndulos que tenían mazos con picos, Po salto hacia atrás esquivando un mano, otro venia hacia él y le dio un golpe con el brazo izquierdo dejándole en forma recta frente a el, salto y esquivo otro mazo, Tigresa estaba mas que impresionada viendo a Po tanto que suspiro enamorada, un mazo iba hacia Po y el le dio un buen golpe rompiéndola y mando los fragmentos hacia Shifu y Tigresa, Tigresa solo se asusto y le dio un golpe al pedazo de madera que terminó dentro de la oreja de Shifu-

Alumnos -Shifu los llamo y se saco el pedazo de madera- ella es Tigresa y por lo visto ella será la Guerrera Dragon -todos se quedaron firmes enfrente de ella-

Waou los cinco furiosos son casi iguales a las figuras que tienen los niños de la escuela y miren Mantis tiene el mismo tamaño que su figura que lindo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Mantis el cual no sabia si sentirse halagado o insultado por lo de su tamaño así que solo sonrió- bueno ya me conocen verdad?

Si es verdad tu eres la mesera en el restaurante del señor Ping -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Esperen desde cuando la conocen y cuando fue que fueron a su restaurante? -dijo Shifu algo sorprendido-

Siempre vamos cuando nos deja haciendo vigilancia en el valle de noche o en las mañanas -dijo Po calmado y Shifu bajo las orejas-

Tengo una queja del maestro -dijo Tigresa algo alterada-

Haz fila nosotros tenemos quejas desde los últimos diez años -dijo Mono sonriendo y Shifu le dio una mirada fría- perdón -se escondió detrás de Po-

Me toco el trasero y me dio una nalgada -dijo Tigresa señalando al maestro el cual se sorprendió y los demás furiosos se quedaron sorprendidos-

Maestro pensé que era más centrado -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Creo que ya le perdí el respeto -dijo Po cerrando los ojos-

Se que han pasado varios años desde su ultima novia pero aguántese por favor -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Mejor ayudemos a la señorita vámonos chicos -dijo Po tomando a Tigresa de su mano y le daban la espalda al maestro-

Ya dejen de decir tonterías no hice nada! -Shifu les grito enojado, después de un rato todos estaban viendo a Tigresa recibiendo instrucciones de Shifu- escucha como Guerrera Dragon tu entrenamiento será difícil primero quiero que demuestres tus habilidades pasando por el circuito -Shifu señaló el circuito hasta el final donde estaban los anillos de fuego-

Todo el circuito? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Así es -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

No hay algo mas a mi nivel? Digo no soy una maestra de Kung fu -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- que tal si empiezo en el nivel cero o con esa cosa -señaló el muñeco para que los niños empezaran su entrenamiento-

Primero no hay nada parecido al nivel cero y esa cosa la usamos para entrenar niños o para detener la puerta si hace calor -dijo Shifu viendo el muñeco-

Maestro puedo decir algo? -dijo Po interrumpiéndolos, Shifu asintió- ella puede ser una Tigresa pero no creo que tenga el entrenamiento adecuado mucho menos creo que sepa lo básico

Buen punto Po -Shifu lo pensó un poco y recordó el muñeco- bien empecemos por lo básico golpea ese muñeco -Tigresa vio el muñeco pero no supo que hacer-

Pero no se que hacer -Tigresa se puso nerviosa de que los cinco en especial Po la vieran _"no me vean tanto que me avergüenzo"_ pensó nerviosa, solo le dio un leve golpe al muñeco y este regreso a su posición original- y bien?

Usa mas fuerza -dijo Shifu serio y Tigresa le dio un golpe un poco mas fuerza- usa toda tu fuerza -Tigresa uso toda su fuerza como dijo Shifu y el muñeco salió empujado contra la pared hasta que se rompió un poco- mejor -sonrío complacido-

Si pero mi padre me ha entrenado para no usar toda mi fuerza ya que puedo romper las cosas con mucha facilidad -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Ya veo creo que si tendremos que entrenarte por lo básico -dijo Shifu serio imaginándose que un cocinero no podría entrenar a una tigresa de manera correcta- es verdad Po -el panda se acercó- te nombro tutor de Tigresa y de su entrenamiento para dominar su fuerza y le enseñaras lo básico

Esta deacuerdo maestro? -dijo Po confundido- digo esta debería ser su estudiante

Tómalo como un ensayo cuando llegues a ser maestro del palacio en el futuro -dijo Shifu sonriendo- recuerda aveces el mejor camino para ser un buen maestro es entender a tus estudiantes, esto te ayudará a mejorar tus habilidades un poco también -Po lo pensó un poco mientras Tigresa estaba sonriendo esperando a que la respuesta del panda fuera un si- y bien?

Esta bien maestro seré su tutor para lo básico -dijo Po serio y Tigresa sonrió abriendo la boca pero se tapo la boca para emitir un grito de emoción-

Bien los veré en dos semanas para evaluar tu desempeño como maestro y también ver el progreso de la Guerrera Dragon eso es todo -dijo Shifu serio y se empezó a retirar- pueden descansar si quieren los veré más tarde -salió del gimnasio-

Vaya parece que tiene su lado bueno -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Escucha Tigresa -Po le hablo con algo de duda y ella volteo nerviosa y sonrojada- ve a tu casa trae ropa con la que te puedas mover libremente y nos vemos mañana para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento -Tigresa asintió y saludo estilo militar-

Si señor entendido -dijo Tigresa nerviosa sacándole una sonrisa a los demás-

Bien te veré mañana hasta entonces nos vemos -dijo Po serio retirándose también-

A donde vas Po? sabes que no puedes salir tan tarde -dijo Víbora seria-

Solo iré a meditar Víbora si quieres habla con Tigresa conózcanse -dijo Po retirándose de ahí-

Hay ese como siempre es un mal educado y serio -dijo Víbora suspirando cansada-

Bueno dime Víbora me podrías acompañar a mi casa quisiera hablar un poco con la mejor maestro en estilo y moda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Víbora sonrió mientras los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos-

Si al fin que quiere saber de mis gustos de moda no como este trio simios regresados -dijo Víbora sonriendo, los machos se ofendieron pero nadie les hizo caso, Tigresa y Víbora fueron retirándose del lugar hablando de diferentes cosas como ropa, novelas etc., las dos fueron bajando las escaleras viendo como los aldeanos se retiraban del lugar después de la demostración, en cambio Po estaba en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial con una lámpara encendida frente a el por si se quedaba mas tiempo y llegaba la noche, Tigresa y Víbora llegaron al final de las escaleras y Tigresa se quedo sostenida de sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras jadeaba un poco- que tienes?

Lo siento es que no aguanto subir y bajar tantas escaleras somos enemigos por así decirlo -dijo Tigresa sonrojada un poco y desvío la mirada, Víbora sonrió y río un poco- que tiene de gracia?

Lo siento es que pensaba igual que tu la primera vez que las subí fue un martirio para mi -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Si ahora imagínate la primera vez un subí y cargue a mi padre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Víbora continuo caminando con ella hasta llegar al restaurante del señor Ping donde lo encontraron cerrando- hola papa -Víbora se quedo confundida viendo a los dos-

Hola hija -el señor Ping la abrazo y ella le regreso el abrazo, después de un leve momento el señor Ping se separó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un cucharón y se bajo mientras Tigresa se sobaba la cabeza- me puedes decir que es eso de que eres ahora la Guerrera Dragon?! Explícate jovencita!

Perdón papa pero fue algo que no esperaba -dijo Tigresa algo irritada- el pequeño niño había tirado su juguete y fue a recuperarlo pero los gansos tarados le apuntaron con una lanza en una ballesta gigante y estaban por dispárale lógico yo fui a ayudarlo pero no se como mis poderes se activaron -Tigresa solo desvío la mirada y el señor Ping suspiro-

Si debí imaginarme que ocurriría algo así pero si no lo hubieras hecho no me sentiría orgulloso ahora, ni tampoco serias tu si no lo hubieras protegido -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Tigresa asintió- bueno dime viniste a buscar algo?

Si veras el maestro Po me va a entrenar y me pidió que me llevara ropa para entrenar mañana -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y sin dejar de sonreír, el señor Ping sonrió enormemente esto dejaba confundida a Víbora-

Vaya hija finalmente tendrás al maestro Po para ti como soñaste -Tigresa le tapo el pico al señor Ping y Víbora ladeo la cabeza- que?

Escucha no debes decir eso tan cerca de la maestra Víbora solo vine a buscar ropa para entrenar y me voy pero no digas nada -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y el señor Ping asintió- bien -lo soltó- iré por mi ropa ya regreso -empezó a subir las escaleras-

Mm esto esta extraño -dijo Víbora viendo a Tigresa correr hacia su cuarto-

Mientras con Po, el estaba meditando en el durazno cuando la noche empezó, escucho pasos detrás de el, eran lentos y un poco pesados.

Me entere que te ofreciste para entrenar en lo básico a la Guerrera Dragon -dijo Oogway llegando con una sonrisa calmada-

Buenas noches maestro Oogway si me ofrecí para ayudarla a entrenar -dijo Po calmado abriendo los ojos-

Ya veo dime me puedes decir la razón? -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Bueno conozco a mi maestro y si que él puede llegar a ser muy estricto y celoso -Po sonrió un poco tocando su cicatriz- sabia que con el carácter tierno de Tigresa el perdería la razón hasta hacer que ella quedara con los huesos rotos

Si creo que tienes razón -dijo Oogway sonriendo- dime algo tu siempre bajabas al valle y te veía desde aquí, tu siempre la veías a lo lejos y ella no se daba cuenta de tu presencia, ya fuera que nevara o lloviera tu la veías y no la perdías de vista ni un solo momento -Oogway recordó cómo Po corría por los tejados ya con nieve o con lluvia el siempre veía a Tigresa por unos momentos para después irse- por que lo hacías? Acaso tu estas...?-puso una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados-

Solo iba para cumplir mi trabajo y proteger a los aldeanos si la veía mucho era por que su techo o cerca de su techo había una buena vista del valle -dijo Po calmado pero estaba levemente sonrojado- no hay sentimientos ni nada si es lo que piensa

Si ya entiendo -Oogway río un poco con la boca cerrada _"es solo un muchacho sin experiencia en el amor creo que será entrenado ver como esos dos se demuestran amor con el tiempo"_ pensó divertido por las reacciones de Po- bien recuerda que hay que cenar y luego a dormir

Siempre me trata como a un niño -dijo Po sonriendo y se levanto tomando la linterna, se retiró con el maestro rumbo a la cocina, en el camino Tigresa traía consigo unas vendas y una muda de ropa envuelta en una manta-

No puedo creer que mi papa me tenía un traje de combate desde hace un año -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si eso me impresiono un poco pero dime de que hablaba el señor Ping cuando dijo que al fin estarías cerca de Po? -Víbora la veía de forma acusadora y Tigresa se puso nerviosa y sonrojada- y bien?

Bueno es que...yo...bueno..-Tigresa estaba nerviosa no sabia si decirle a la maestra Víbora o no- prometes que no le dirás a nadie?

Si no le diré a nadie -dijo Víbora sonriendo- palabra de maestra

Yo...yo..-Tigresa desviaba la mirada- yo...estoy..enamorada...del maestro Po -se puso mas roja que un tomate mientras Víbora solo la miraba mucho-

Bueno pues te digo que la tendrás más fácil que otras pero yo no te lo dejare tan fácil -dijo Víbora seria y Tigresa la vio confundida-

Que quieres decir con eso? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Primero tendrás una facilidad de estar cerca de el por que estas viviendo con nosotros y serás entrenada por el, Po tiene muchas fanáticas que siempre llegan a pedirle una cita o cuando el esta vigilando el valle por su cuenta tu pareces la menos loca de todas -dijo Víbora menos seria dejando a Tigresa sorprendida, en la mente de Tigresa ella se imagino a Po abrazando a un par de leopardos hembras rodeado de mas hembras pidiéndole cosas, su propia imaginación le causo celos y enojo un poco, Víbora suspiro un poco- pero escucha el es como mi hermano mayor así que no dejare que lo tengas tan fácilmente no hasta que confíe plenamente en ti-Víbora le dio una mirada decidida y Tigresa le regreso la mirada seria-

Las dos fueron hasta el palacio, Víbora fue llamada por el maestro Shifu para que viera un asunto en cuanto a Tigresa ella entro a un cuarto por su cuenta era un cuarto pequeño y sencillo, solo tenía una cómoda para cambio de ropa y una cama para un animal de cuerpo grande, ella pensó que el cuarto estaba desocupado y se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando en solo ropa interior, usaba una vendas en el pecho pero no muy justas o apretadas solo ajustadas para sostener sus pechos, las vendas le cubrían la mitad, la puerta se abrió y Tigresa giro topándose con Po el cual solo usaba su pantalón y una toalla en los hombros, los momentos pasaron algo lentos hasta que Tigresa se sonrojo mucho y sus ojos se volvieron blancos.

Aaaa! Perdón no pensé que estaba ocupado! -Po salió rápido cerrando la puerta de un golpe y se quedo afuera nervioso- es...espera..ese es mi cuarto! -Tigresa no entraba en si estaba ida-

Me vio desnuda...me vio desnuda...-Tigresa lo repetía una y otra vez estando parada ahí como de piedra-

Po que pasa? Tus gritos se escucharon hasta el gran salón -dijo Víbora llegando con el solo para verlo nervioso y un poco sonrojado cosa que jamás había visto en el- Po

Tigresa esta desnuda en mi cuarto -dijo Po sonrojado pero manteniendo la calma, Víbora sonrió cerrando los ojos, estaba molesta y parecía que su cabeza tenía una vena palpitante-

Estas diciendo que tienes a Tigresa desnuda en tu cuarto verdad? -dijo Víbora sonriendo pero se notaba en su voz que estaba molesta, Po asintió y Víbora solo entro al cuarto para ver a Tigresa parada casi desnuda solo en ropa interior- ya despierta este no es tu cuarto -se escucho un fuerte golpe y Víbora salió jalando a Tigresa de una mano con una sabana sobre su cuerpo, en la zona de la cabeza tenía un gran chichón- bien Po ya puedes entrar a tu cuarto que duermas bien y si esto se repite -Víbora se acercó a la cara de Po- juro que te castigare un poco en una zona sensible -Po se puso nervioso de solo recordar que Víbora cuando se enfadaba golpeaba a muchas en la entrepierna-

Si entendido -dijo Po nervioso y Víbora se llevo a Tigresa al cuarto que estaba frente al de Po, Po no lo pensó mas y se metió a su cuarto y se recostó para calmarse- si tener a una tigresa desnuda en el cuarto si tuviera a una leopardo ya me parecería al maestro Shifu en sus años de juventud -en un lado el maestro estornudo- el siempre fue tan atrevido a mi edad?

La noche paso mientras Tigresa estaba soñando con sus romance imaginario con Po de nuevo, llego el amanecer y Po se levanto, entro al cuarto de Tigresa para verla, estaba ronroneando y hecha una bolita en la cama a Po le pareció algo gracioso, la movió un poco llamándola pero no se levantaba, Tigresa parecía que estaba muy cómoda y al sentir el aroma de Po movía la cola sin control, Po la volvió a mover un poco pero Tigresa de un salto le abrazo la cabeza dejándola entre sus senos, Po sentía el pelaje y suavidad de Tigresa, _"no puedo respirar pero están muy suaves"_ pensó Po nervioso, trato de moverse un poco pero eso hizo que Tigresa gimiera por el movimiento, Po se soltó jalando los brazos de Tigresa, _"se acabó usare la fuerza"_ fue a su cuarto y saco un pequeño gong y le dio varios golpes haciendo que Tigresa gritara del susto, por instinto quedo sujetada del techo.

Bien ya te levantaste -dijo Po calmado- escucha primero baja de ahí y ven a buscarme afuera de los cuartos

Maestro Po...si señor -dijo Tigresa asustada, Po solo salió del cuarto y suspiro cerrando los ojos, estaba sonrojado y el labio le temblaba bastante _"será posible que la pueda entrenar sin perder el control?, genial ahora me parezco a Shifu"_ pensó con seriedad y se fue, Tigresa bajo y se puso la ropa que su padre le había dado, era un traje de combate inesperado, el pantalón era negro, usaba una cinta amarilla en la cintura, se vendo los pechos y se puso una blusa roja de mangas largas con detalles de flores de cerezos en la zona del pecho y el estomago, los bordes eran negros y la tela era suave- vaya debo admitir que este traje esta muy bonito bueno a entrenar -Tigresa sonrió y salió de su cuarto solo para toparse con Po el cual estaba parado viendo el cielo- buenos días estoy lista

Bien sígueme -Po la vio y ambos fueron al palacio para entrar al patio- escucha como lo notaste apenas es el amanecer los demás maestros se levantaran en unos minutos pero eso no importa escucha a partir de ahora te ayudare a entrenar y no quiero quejas o reproches -Tigresa se quedo firme frente a el- bien

Si lo escuchare y entrenare duro -dijo Tigresa seria pero por dentro estaba emocionada-


	7. Chapter 7

**Conviviendo con Po**

Era un buen día hoy en el valle, en el palacio de Jade se escuchaban impactos de una pelea, Po estaba parado de frente viendo a Tigresa, Tigresa avanzó y lanzó una patada lateral, bajo y giro lanzando un golpe con la palma en forma horizontal, Po de nuevo la bloque con su brazo derecho, ella estaba sudada y se notaba gustada, avanzó y lanzó varios golpes pero Po los fue bloqueando sin problema con sus manos y brazos, Tigresa siguió golpeando pero Po la sujeto de la muñeca y le dio un leve golpe con la palma en el estomago alejándola un poco, Tigresa cayó de espaldas y se levanto con cuidado.

Basta tomate unos minutos y descansa un poco -dijo Po sentándose en un escalón y Tigresa se quedo sentada respirando agitada- como te sientes?

Estoy cansada haf haf -dijo Tigresa respirando entre cortada por la falta de aire- usted es todo un maestro y yo apenas puedo lanzar un golpe

Debo decirte que tus ataques si son fuertes -dijo Po vendo su mano la cual estaba roja por los golpes pero a el no parecía molestarle el golpe o dolor-

Gracias no lo lastime verdad? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Descuida perdí la sensibilidad en las manos hace años -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa se acercó a verlo- que pasa? -Tigresa no dijo nada y tomo su mano derecha viéndola de cerca, sus nudillos estaban llenas de cicatrices- oye me das mi mano? -Tigresa lo soltó y el solo guardo su mano-

Maestro Po oiga sus manos están...-Tigresa trato de decir algo pero Po la interrumpió-

No importa son heridas viejas -dijo Po parándose y camino un poco- si quieres descansa un poco yo entrenare aquí -Po tomo unas bandas con placas de metal envueltas en una sabana, se puso las bandas en las manos y las piernas, comenzó a emanar energía en sus cuerpo y salto lanzando varios golpe y una patada lateral, bajo y lanzó una patada de talón girando, se inclinó y lanzó un golpe, salto y lanzó una patada de talón al aire, quedo de pie y lanzó varias patadas de talón y de planta, Tigresa estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto a Po entrenar solo lo había visto pelear un poco y cuando lo vio pelear solo eran pocos movimientos con los que dejaba inconscientes a los enemigos, Po siguió entra penando por su cuenta mientras Tigresa se concentró en el y en recuperar algo de fuerza- cuando te sientas bien me dices

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y unos minutos después está a lista para una segunda ronda- estoy bien continuemos

Bien pero esta vez intenta golpearme con tu fuego -dijo Po serio y Tigresa se puso nerviosa- bueno yo no se si puedas usar el fuego a voluntad y si lo haces demuestra el control que tienes -extendió el brazo derecho con la palma abierta, Tigresa asintió nerviosa y respiro hondo- hazlo

Ha! -Tigresa grito un poco creando fuego en su puño derecho y lo disparo lanzando un golpe, Po sujeto el puño de Tigresa liberando el fuego entre sus manos dejando un leve rastro de quemadura en su pelaje, Tigresa estaba gruñendo un poco, en eso abrió un poco los ojos dejándolos en blanco y soltaba ligeras lagrimas- hay...hay mi manita mi manita -se sujeto la muñeca viendo su mano roja por el golpe- oiga esta duro como una roca

Me disculpo tengo mas de veinte años entrenando, recuerdas? No siento nada en las manos y mi cuerpo es muy fuerte -dijo Po serio viendo a Tigresa la cual lloraba un poco- no llores por favor vamos una vez mas pero sin mucha fuerza -sonrío extendiendo su mano derecha de nuevo- vamos una vez mas

No se usted es muy fuerte y no me quiero lastimar -dijo Tigresa en forma de queja-

Te daré lo que quieras si das mas del 100 % de esfuerzo hoy -dijo Po sonriendo y a Tigresa le brillaron los ojos en una sonrisa-

Lo promete? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo dejando confundido a Po-

Si lo juro -dijo Po sonriendo calmado y Tigresa asintió-

Bien pero no quiero que luego se arrepienta -dijo Tigresa y Po asintió calmado, volvió a expulsar una leve corriente de fuego en su cuerpo, las concentro en sus brazos y piernas, avanzó y lanzó un golpe de nuevo, Po la sujeto, salto y lanzó una patada de forma lateral, Po la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo a un lado de su mejilla, Tigresa bajo y giro lanzando una patada de talón y Po la bloqueo usando solo la palma-

Aun es es débil esa patada vamos una vez mas de talón -dijo Po serio, Tigresa retiró su pierna y giro lanzando una patada de talón a Po el cual la bloqueo, siguió avanzando y girando lanzando patadas cambiando de pierna una y otra vez, se detuvo y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes rápidos hacia Po dejando un rastro de fuego en el aire, Po la siguió bloqueando sin mucho esfuerzo, Tigresa cambios lanzó una patada con el empeine haciendo que Po bajara el cuerpo, Tigresa aprovecho eso y lanzó un golpe contra Po, Po solo la sujeto de la mano de nuevo, la levanto y la arrojó a un lado haciendo que cayera de espaldas y rodará un poco hasta que quedo parada, corrió giro y lanzó una patada de talón, Po solo salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Tigresa giro de nuevo y lanzó un golpe, Po lo bloqueo y le dio una patada en las costillas y ella ni se defendió y quedo sentada en suelo-

Eso fue... trampa -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos de cansancio, se sujeto la costilla derecha-

Nunca te dije que no te atacaría en un combate siempre debes saber defenderte -dijo Po serio y se quedo quieto- vamos una vez mas o no quieres ninguna recompensa mía? -sonrío con burla y Tigresa se imagino un sin fin de cosas desde lo mas inocente que seria un abrazo hasta lo mas loco como una boda entre los dos, solo sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se levanto una vez mas- bien recuerda ese sentimiento de no rendirte -se puso en pose de nuevo, durante toda la tarde Po estuvo entrenando a Tigresa hasta que llego el atardecer, Tigresa estaba cansada y un poco rasguñada del cuerpo, estaba acostada en el suelo del patio respirando agitada sin poder mover un dedo-

Me rindo...no puedo...por hoy -dijo Tigresa cansada, Po la vio y luego vio la destrucción de sus ataques eran leves pero el patio y los muros tenían marcas de quemaduras por impactos diferentes y el suelo tenía uno que otro agujero levemente-

No estuvo mal pero tampoco estuvo tan bien -dijo Po calmado _"me sorprende su habilidad no se como pero aprendió las técnicas y habilidades mientras el entrenamiento avanzaba, su habilidad y destreza son muy buenas no se que nivel podrá conseguir en estos dos años que deben pasar pero estoy seguro que ella podré llegar a ser mas fuerte que yo"_ pensaba algo sorprendido sin dejar de ver a Tigresa la cual estaba respirando agitada, lo vio y sonrió cerrando un ojo- necesitas comer y descansar por hoy

Con lo de mi recompensa? -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y Po la vio- me...me...me puedes...cargar...en tus brazos...al..al..estilo princesa? -se sonrojo y comenzó a susurrar pero Po si la pudo escuchar-

Quieres que te cargue un rato y te abrace? -dijo Po acercándose a ella y ella asintió muy sonrojada- bien de todas formas es mi culpa que estés así -Po aun estaba intacto no tenía heridas ni cansancio en su cuerpo, la tomo de los hombros y paso su mano derecha por debajo de sus piernas y la cargo al estilo de una princesa, Tigresa estaba muy rojo de su cara, Po solo apego mas a su cuerpo dejando a Tigresa tan roja que hasta saco vapor de su cabeza por la vergüenza- bien la llevare a un lugar especial para mi -Po comenzó a caminar rumbo al durazno, cuando llego a la cima se sentó sin soltar a Tigresa, el atardecer estaba comenzando, Tigresa lo vio estaba sorprendida estaba acostada en los brazos de Po pero pudo notar el sol como se ocultaba, el valle se veía muy hermoso y el ambiente era maravilloso, ella vio a Po el cual estaba sonriendo con una mirada calmada y sentada- esta es mi vista favorita

Eh? -es lo único que dijo Tigresa al escucharlo y Po la vio- bueno es una vista hermosa maestro Po -sonrío viendo el valle-

Puedes llamarme Po no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad -dijo Po sonriendo- este lugar me gusta mucho por que cuando era pequeño este lugar me tranquilizaba de muchas formas, siempre que sentía dolor o tristeza venia a este lugar para pensar, meditar y relajarme -sonrío recordando esas veces que llegaba a llorar pero parecía que el árbol le hablaba y le calmaba con el viento y sus hojas- debe soñarte a locura

No para nada...Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se enderezó- se como te sientes así me sentía yo con la luna, cuando estaba en el orfanato siempre lloraba por las noches pero la luna me calmaba, el ver las estrellas y la luna me daba la sensación de que mi vida en ese tiempo seria solo una fase dura para después tener una felicidad y sabes si paso -Tigresa sonrió y Po la vio confundido- poco tiempo después mi padre el señor Ping me adopto y soy muy feliz desde ese día creo que la luna siempre me hablaba diciendo "aguanta todo cambiara solo ten fe" siempre la tuve -Tigresa estaba muy cómoda en pelaje de Po el cual la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, Tigresa estaba tan contenta que no pudo evitar soltar un ronroneo- esto me recuerda a una canción

Puedes cantarla para mi? -dijo Po sonriendo interesado un poco-

Me da un poco de penda pero lo haré con gusto pero canto un poco desafinada así que no te quejes -dijo Tigresa con burla y Po río un poco- _antes de irse el sol matiza_ -empezó a cantar en forma calmada- _y así la tarde se hace rojiza, yo no imagine que así que mi vida seria tras un ideal mas no se cual nada quisiera tener_ -elevó un poco el ritmo y elevó un poco mas la voz- ¿Q _ue gran secreto guarda la vida? que nos anima o que nos motiva insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser, que alguien me diga que rumbo siga monotonía hay cada día, una ilusión pues no quisiera caer_ -Po sonrío en la ultima parte era verdad su vida tenía una rutina con el kung fu, el ver el valle en paz casi ni le hacia creer que siempre estaba en peligro-

Cantas muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo haciendo sonreír a Tigresa-

Quieres que siga? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si hazlo por favor -dijo Po sonriendo-

 _Esto continuará es una guerra de frente caminar es lo que importara_ -Po y Tigresa vieron al cielo aveces sus vidas daban giros inesperados- _hay tanto que ignore por mi precipitación, el sonreír y el de sentir a quienes no conocí_ -Tigresa cerró los ojos sintiendo el pelaje de Po, siempre quiso estar así con él y ahora tenía la oportunidad al fin- _¿acaso es eterna mi vida oscura? No mas dolor que se desvanezca con tu pureza quiero que limpies mi ser_ -quería tenerlo con ella, pero de una forma más íntima como pareja que se pertenecieran el uno al otro- _imaginaba castillos eternos quiero soñar y vivir en ellos, será mi guía esa canción que escuche, ¿Que gran secreto guarda la vida? que nos anima o que nos motiva insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser que alguien me diga que rumbo siga monotonía hay cada día una ilusión pues no quisiera caer_ -bajo su tono hasta una mas calmado y casi en un susurro- _será mi guía esa canción que escuche_ -Po sonrío escuchando el final de la canción y vio a Tigresa la cual estaba roncando levemente en su pecho haciéndolo sonreír-

Jeje estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida -dijo Po en una pequeña risa, solo la cargo y la dejo en su cama para que durmiera mas a gusto, salió del cuarto y se fue a la cocina donde se topó con Víbora la cual estaba seria viendo una taza de té- buenas noches -dijo calmado-

Buenas noches Po -dijo Víbora algo seria algo que dejó más que confundido al panda- como estuvo el entrenamiento?

Pues bien le falta condición física pero tiene muy buen talento para el combate -dijo Po preparando algo de te y tomando unos panes de frijol que tenía en un plato cerca de la estufa- me sorprendió mucho -Víbora estaba siseando en su lugar y Po no se dio cuenta hasta que se sentó frente a ella- tiene talento en exceso -bebió un poco-

Ya veo y por eso te fuiste con ella al durazno a abrazarme y a besarse no?! -Víbora casi le grita a Po dejándolo sorprendido haciendo que casi escupa el te-

Que?! De que hablas? Solo la lleve al durazno para hablar -dijo Po algo sorprendido-

Hmp a mi parecía que ustedes dos estaban como sanguijuelas tu cargándola y tu abrazándola como si nada pasara -dijo Víbora celosa y un poco molesta-

Y eso que hay algo malo acaso? -Po estaba confundido viéndola-

No...tienes...razón no hay nada malo en un tengas novia -Víbora se levanto de la silla y se fue con rumbo a su cuarto-

Que le pasa? -Po no lo pensó mas ya que el tema del amor y las hembras para el eran nuevos y casi ni tenía experiencia ese tema, solo comenzó a comer tranquilo, se dio un baño rápido y fue a su cuarto cuando se topó con Oogway a la mitad del camino- maestro se le ofrece algo? Paso algo malo?

No es nada hijo pero puedo hablar contigo un momento? -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Po lo siguió sin preguntar, solo lo llevo afuera de los cuartos- Po dime sabes por que Víbora estaba molesta?

Ciertamente no lo se maestro -dijo Po calmado-

Como siempre eres igual de despistado que Shifu por eso sus conquistas de juventud no duraron ni un mes o creo que el las dejaba no lo recuerdo -Oogway se quedo pensando mientras a Po le salía una gota de sudor de solo pensar como Shifu conquistaba hembras- no solo creo que lo rechazaban por que se propasaba o estaba con otra

Mejor ya no me diga maestro -dijo Po nervioso- bueno cual era el punto?

Así perdón -dijo Oogway sonriendo- bueno solo te diré que tengas cuidado con los sentimientos de ambas es lo único que te puedo decir -sonrío, Po apenas entendió un poco de lo que quizo decir- bueno me tengo que ir y tu debes dormir el día de hoy todavía tienes que entrenar a Tigresa para dentro dos semanas espero que tengas suerte Po

Si gracias maestro buenas noches -Po se retiró a descansar pero sin dejar de pensar en las ideas que había puesto Oogway en su cabeza sobre Shifu- por que siempre me tienen que dar pesadillas -Po se durmió algo inconforme, a la mañana siguiente se le rajo y fue a ver a Tigresa la cual no estaba en su cuarto- no esta quizá se fue a dar un baño ayer se durmió muy temprano y no se dio un baño -solo susurro y se fue a calentar el solo cuando entro se topó con Shifu el cual estaba hablando con Víbora cuando entro Po Víbora solo hizo un gesto de molestia y se fue despidiéndose de su maestro- buenos días maestro

Buenos días Po dime una cosa le hiciste algo a Víbora ayer? -dijo Shifu confundido- parece que esta molesta contigo

Pues al parecer, le hice lo mismo que usted le hacia a las hembras en su juventud -dijo Po tranquilo viendo a Víbora-

Que?! -Shifu se exalto dejando confundido a Po- como pudiste hacerle algo tan espantoso, indecente y horrible a Víbora?! -Po se quedo extrañado y Shifu se fue alejando un poco- yo no te eduque así

Espere ¿Que le hacia a las hembras? -dijo Po exaltado y extrañado-

Nada nada -dijo Shifu nervioso y compuso su postura- bueno habla con ella cuando se calme ahora solo creo que no quiere verte -Po se calmo viendo a Víbora-

Ese tonto no sabe por que estoy molesta -dijo Víbora molesta- aun que no se por que me molesto con que este con otra hembra -solo siguió su camino intranquila, en el baño Tigresa estaba dándose un baño caliente-

Cielos por cantar y la emoción me desmaye que ya no me pude bañar a gusto -Tigresa sumergió su cabeza en el agua y comenzó a soltar burbujas, solo salió un poco- aunque -recordó cómo estuvo con Po ayer por la noche tan abrazado de el y sobre sus comentarios sobre su canción, todo la hizo sonrojarse, se dio la vuelta sacando un poco la cola y su trasero, se recostó en la esquina, se rió un poco y luego comenzó a gritar emocionada y pataleaba en el agua emocionada- Kyaajajaja le gusto mi canción y mas me dejo abrazarlo! -se reía emocionada mientras agitaba la cola de forma alocada tirando toda el agua, mientras Mono estaba afuera y escuchaba todo lo que Tigresa decía-

Ya veo así que ella esta enamorada de Po -dijo Mono confundido- por que siempre lo prefieren a el? -se puso algo celoso y se fue caminando de ahí, después de darse un baño Tigresa se vestido con otro traje como el de ayer pero este no tenía mangas, se retiró a su cuarto y guardo su ropa sucia-

No se si ese Mono pervertido tramara algo pero mejor protejo mi ropa -Tigresa guardo su ropa sucia en una canasta debajo de la cama y se fue, llego al patio y comenzó a estirarse para calentar, se sentó n el suelo abriendo las piernas un poco- como era esa técnica que dijo? -intento abrir mas la piernas para hacer un Split pero su cuerpo no tenía suficiente elasticidad- hay me duele

Eso es por que no estas acostumbrada -dijo Po tranquila llegando con ella- debes tener cuidado un mal movimiento y te costaría un brazo o pierna

Si perdón es que trataba de hacer un Split -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

Para hacer un Split lleva años perfeccionarlo y muchos mas para dominarlo en combate -dijo Po tranquilo tomo dos tablas de ladrillo- te muestro -las elevó al aire y el salto para seguirlas, en el aire ejecutó el Split sin ningún problema, Tigresa por su parte quedo con una sonrisa algo boba viendo a Po, el cayó al suelo intacto y los pedazos de los ladrillos callejón cerca de Tigresa- bien lo entiendes? -Tigresa asintió- bueno a continuar esta vez usaremos el gimnasio lo siente será equilibrio -la llevo hasta el gimnasio y le mostró la tortuga de Jade- esta es la tortuga de Jade es un artefacto que sirve para entrenar el equilibrio tanto para caminar como para combate -Po salto hacia la esquina de la tortuga y camino con tranquila por la orilla, se puso en pose de combate y fue peleando con el aire sin caerse o sufrir un desequilibrio en la tortuga, salto lanzó una patada de empeine y quedo de pie en la portera de la grulla- lo entendiste -quedo de pie como lo haría normalmente-

Eso fue asombroso pero no creo que pueda hacer eso -dijo Tigresa nerviosa viendo a Po, el solo bajo de la tortuga y la vio-

Escucha los tigres son buenos para el kung fu por naturaleza así como las grullas son buenas para el equilibrio, tienes destreza pero si sigues con esa mentalidad de no puedo o no quiero entonces nunca podrás conseguir la fuerza que deseas vamos hay que intentarlo yo te ayudo -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa asintió, Po la ayudo a saltar hasta la orilla de la tortuga, Tigresa estaba tambaleándose en la orilla estaba por caerse- tranquila busca el punto clave para estar equilibrarte -Po la tomo de la mano para que quedara de pie- si te ayuda camina a cuatro patas en la orilla

Tratare -Tigresa se bajó hasta estar a cuatro patas y fue caminando con mucho cuidado en la orilla, como era una felina su equilibrio en ese estado era bueno- oye lo estoy haciendo -se rió un poco viendo que lo lograba pero en eso una pelota la golpeo en la cabeza- aaauuu ahora que?

Párate y esquiva o bloquea los ataques no siempre tendrás que usar el equilibrio de una manera fácil -dijo Po divertido por lo que iba a hacer- prepárate

Esta bien -Tigresa se paro con cuidado y se tambaleó un poco- lista creo

Ahí va -Po lanzó una pelota y Tigresa lo bloqueo con el brazo frente a su pecho, lanzó otra y Tigresa le dio un golpe, Tigresa estaba por caerse y una pelota le dio en la frente haciendo que cayera de espaldas dentro de la tortuga- estas bien -Po salto a la orilla para verla acostada dentro-

No lo se -dijo Tigresa adolorida- bueno ayúdame a salir de aquí no puedo -le extendió la mano derecha y Po la tomo, Tigresa sonrió y lo jalo dentro de la tortuga con ella, por el peso de Po la tortuga comenzó a moverse de forma brusca- caíste en mi trampa jaja -Tigresa comenzó a moverse dentro de la tortuga para que Po fuera rodando en ella-

Ja...ja -Po hacia esfuerzo para no reírse pero no funcionaba muy bien, el reía un poco cosa que no había hecho en muchos años, Tigresa estaba encima de el intentando hacerle cosquillas con unos leves toques en el vientre- ...ja..ja ya basta

Tienes cosquillas -dijo Tigresa divertida haciéndole mas cosquillas, Po se levanto y trato de tratarla pero Tigresa salto a cuatro patas quedando en la orilla, pero por la fuerza y su peso la orilla de la tortuga casi llego al suelo haciendo que se des balanceara, Tigresa cayó al suelo y Po rodó en la tortuga hasta que salió por un extremo hacia el aire, en el aire giro y cayo de rodillas a un lado de Tigresa- eso fue asombroso

Si bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento -Po ayudo a Tigresa a levantarse y quedaron con las manos juntas-

Así que así es su famoso entrenamiento? -dijo Víbora algo seria viendo a Po y a Tigresa los cuales se soltaron pero Tigresa estaba nerviosa y sonrojada- con que esto hacen no?

Solo fue una leve diversión esta bien vamos a continuar -dijo Po calmado viendo como Víbora estaba seria- si quieres me puedes ayudar

No hace falta se nota que se llevan muy bien sigan con lo que hagan -dijo Víbora molesta y salió del gimnasio-

Se notaba molesta -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bueno aveces se molesta sin razón eso ocurre cuando cambia de piel o pasan 28 días después de una mala semana en donde aveces huele a sangre -dijo Po serio y Tigresa se quedo roja por lo ultimo- no se que le pasa pero toda una semana huele a sangre y siempre esta molesta luego de eso pasan 28 días y vuelve a los mismo creo que le empezó ya ¿por qué será?

Mejor ya no digas nada y comencemos -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y se volvió a subir a la tortuga- vamos comience

Deacuerdo pero prométeme que llevaras esto un poco mas serio -dijo Po calmado-

Si lo haré Po no te preocupes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po le fue arrojando pelotas y Tigresa las fue bloqueando o desviando pero siempre se caía dentro de la tortuga solo para después salir y volver a lo mismo- lo lograre


	8. Chapter 8

**Convivencia entre Tigresa y Víbora**

En el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba enfrentando a Po en una demostración de como su entrenamiento había avanzado, Shifu los estaba viendo serio y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los dos se detuvieran, Tigresa apenas había llegado a un nivel semejante al de Po pero le seguía faltando resistencia, ella estaba cansada y se quedo parada descansando, por otro lado Po estaba tranquilo con apenas una leve agitación en su cuerpo.

Bien hecho a los dos, señorita Tigresa veo que el entrenamiento con Po la ha ayudado bastante -dijo Shifu sonriendo un poco viendo a los dos, Tigresa se escondió detrás de Po enviándole una mirada algo seria y acusadora- que que pasa? -a Shifu le salió una gota de sudor igual que a Po-

Bueno puede que yo este entrenada pero todavía no confío en usted -dijo Tigresa algo seria y Po solo cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, Shifu se quedo sin habla y sin saber que decir-

Bueno eso no importa de momento -dijo Shifu algo irritado- bueno el siguiente entrenamiento se lo seguirá dando el maestro Po y cuando el llegue el momento de darle la gema entrenará conmigo entendido? -Tigresa asintió todavía en la espalda de Po- bien ahora continúen en lo que estaban -los dos saturaron a su maestro y este se retiró-

Por que desconfías de el? -dijo Po tranquilo y con algo de gracia-

Fácil cuando lo conocí me golpeo el trasera diciendo que tenía un forma grande y redonda -dijo Tigresa seria y se cruzo de brazos- mi trasero al igual que mis pechos son mi orgullo -inflo las mejillas sonrojada mientras Po solo sonría de forma torcida- por cierto Po as visto a Víbora?

No y ya llevo casi siete días sin hablarle no se por que me evita tanto cuando estoy contigo -dijo Po algo inquieto, Tigresa recordó algo que le había dicho Víbora _"el es como mi hermano mayor así que no dejare que lo tengas tan fácilmente no hasta que confíe plenamente en ti"_ recordó lo que le había dicho Víbora hace semanas cuando bajo por su ropa "debe sentirse dolida de que Po la haya abandonado ya se, reconstruiré su vieja amistad" pensó sonriendo pero no escuchaba que Po la estaba llamando-

Tigresa! -Tigresa reaccionó ante el grito de Po- que tienes estabas ida por varios minutos

Si perdón lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en ir a ver a Víbora un rato para ver que tiene -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió-

Esta bien -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa se fue corriendo a cuatro patas de ahí, mientras con Víbora ella estaba entrenando cerca del durazno de la sabiduría celestial estaba entrenando con el aire lanzando golpes con su cola, se enrollo a si misma y salto lanzó un golpe horizontal con la cola, estaba sudando se veía algo molesta-

Hay como siempre esos dos me ponen de malas -dijo Víbora molesta y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo amarillo de su cuerpo- por que?

Disculpa puedo hablar contigo? -dijo tigresa sonriendo y Víbora desvío la mirada- quería hablar contigo por que escuche que estas evitando a Po

Quieres dejar de estarlo llamando Po es Maestro Po para ti -dijo Víbora molesta-

Pero el me dijo -Tigresa se quedo algo nerviosa viendo a Víbora la cual estaba molesta- que podía llamarlo Po -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sonrojada, tocaba los dedos entre si y los hacia girar un poco entre ellos, parecía una niña regañada _"eres muy linda maldición"_ pensó Víbora viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba sonrojada y avergonzada-

Bueno el siempre ha sido amable con los demás a su estilo -dijo Víbora tranquila bajando la cabeza- el debe confiar mucho en ti como para dejar que lo llames por su nombre, lo siento si fui algo descortés

No hay problema se que lo quieres mucho si tuviera un hermano también me sentiría celosa que una chica estuviera encima de él siempre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo calmada-

No es tu culpa, a veces soy algo lela en mis sentimientos y mi manera de actuar -dijo Víbora sonriendo- sabes durante mucho tiempo lo fui conociendo por eso me siento celosa cada vez que una chica se acerca pero me siento muy molesta con el solo por que te presta mas a tensión a ti que a mi, se que solo es entrenamiento pero aun a si siento que pierdo a mi hermano por como te ve

Por como ve me? A que te refieres? -Tigresa estaba confundida y Víbora soltó una leve risa-

El te quiere lo veo cada vez que estas cerca de él como cuando cantaste esa canción en el atardecer -Víbora sonrío y Tigresa se quedo sonrojada- si los escuche y con la comida que nos sirves en la cena es muy buena, también eres atractiva y linda -Tigresa estaba mas que sonrojada y se tallaba la cabeza- serás un buena esposa para el

Una buena esposa! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba sonrojada-

 **Imaginación de Tigresa-** ella estaba cocinando en una cocina algo grande en una casa, ella solo usaba un delantal color rosado con un símbolo de fuego en estomago, debajo no usaba nada, la puerta se abrió rellenando a Po.

Tigresa ya regrese -dijo Po sonriendo retirándose el traje de combate que usaba, en eso Tigresa apareció usando el delantal y cargando una olla con algo caliente dentro-

Bienvenido amor quieres descansar, bañarte, comer o a mi? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada mostrando el inicio de sus senos, Po sonrío y la tiro al suelo quedando encima de ella-

Te cenare a ti hoy! -dijo Po sonriendo, después se paso a una escena donde Tigresa estaba sentada en una silla con el vientre grande debido a un embarazo, lo estaba tallando sonriendo y Po tenía la cabeza pegada al vientre-

Oh sentí que dio una patadita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po sonrío-

Déjame ver -Po le tallaba el vientre, después se cambio la escena a Po cargando a una tigresita blanca parecida a Tigres pero esta tenía el pelaje blanco y la pequeña perecía tener mas de seis años- te diviertes

Más rápido, te quiero papi -dijo la tigresita mientras Tigresa tenía cargando a un pequeño tigrillo blanco y sonreía muy feliz **-fin de la imaginación-**

Tigresa! -Víbora estaba tratando de despertar a Tigresa la cual tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cabeza, pero estaba desmayada y derramaba mucha sangre de sus nariz- oye desde hace un rato que te desmayaste reacciona! -Víbora la fue agitando para que despertara pero nada funcionaba, después de dos horas Tigresa recupero la cordura y estaba sentada con tapones de papel en la nariz mientras Víbora estaba frente a ella viéndola de una manera rara con los ojos a medio cerrar- que fue lo que te paso? -Tigresa puso su mano frente a su hocico y tocino un poco-

Solo me confundí un poco y me dio insolación -dijo Tigresa tratando de soñar seria pero por dentro estaba nerviosa por lo que ella le había dicho-

Ah ya veo pero te quedaste diciendo tonterías por dos horas mas o menos -dijo Víbora con la misma mirada-

Solo tenía un mal sueño eso es todo! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa, Víbora le creyó de momento, Shifu llego con un rollo en las manos-

Maestra Víbora señorita Tigresa les tengo algo que pedir -dijo Shifu tranquilo pero Tigresa ya estaba alejada de el por un poco-

Nos pedirá que le hagamos favores vulgares -dijo Tigresa seria haciendo una mirada extraña-

No les pediré nada de eso! -Shifu le grito molesto y luego se calmo- nos llegaron diferentes misiones el día hoy, Po, Mono, Mantis y Grulla están en diferentes misiones el día hoy la ultima es la mas tranquila de todas y es trasladar un rubí hacia un templo chino de monjes

Un simple Rubí? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- bueno estaría bien para mi primera misión y que tiene de especial ese rubí?

Ese Rubí es utilizado en un ritual de prosperidad en año nuevo, se colocó en la estatua de Buda cuando llegue el momento y cuando brilla significa que será un año de paz nuevamente -dijo Shifu tranquilo y sonriendo pero Tigresa se veía aburrida-

Ah pensaba que concedías deseos -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

No existen tales cosas -dijo Víbora extrañada-

Como sea deben tomar esta caja y trasladarla al templo usando el mapa -Shifu dejo un pequeño cofre con un mapa enrollado a un lado- les deseo suerte a las dos -las dos se vieron algo inconformes pero aceptaron la misión, las dos tomaron las cosas y se retiraron, en todo el camino Tigresa tenía la caja en las manos y Víbora estaba enrollada en su cuello como una bufanda, estaba viendo el mapa-

No entiendo porque tu no caminas, o te arrastras, o avanzas, o como le digan ustedes las serpientes a avanzar por su cuenta -dijo Tigresa inflando las mejillas-

Por que si no te indicó la ruta correcta te vas a perder en el bosque de bambú -dijo Víbora sonriendo- bueno debemos seguir caminando por un rato mas hasta que lleguemos a un río ahí podrás descansar por un tiempo -Tigresa desvío la mirada molesta-

Bueno -fue lo único que dijo Tigresa, mientras el grupo de cocodrilo de Fung la estaban siguiendo en total eran seis-

Bien Tigresa esta aquí podremos capturarla y robarle el Rubí podría valer mucho -dijo Fung sonriendo-

Oye Fung pero esa bufanda que esta usando creo que es la maestra Víbora -dijo Ga Ri viendo a Tigresa-

No creo, yo creo que es solo una bufanda bonita verde limón -dijo Fung sonriendo- bueno traigan la cadenas como Tigresa ha estado en el palacio por varios días puede que sepa cómo usar su fuego ahora así que usaremos la cadena más gruesa para detenerla -los cocodrilos mostraron una cadena de acero muy gruesa- vamos

Bien a ver yo veo con mi ojito algo café -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Un árbol -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Si eso -Víbora sonrío asintiendo-

Bien mi turno yo veo con mi ojito algo azul -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a los lados-

El cielo -dijo a víbora sonriendo-

No el agua frente a mi -dijo Tigresa extrañada viendo que un torrente de agua la iba a golpear, Tigresa de lado esquivando el ataque y apareció una roca triangular frente a ella y ella le dio un golpe verticalmente rompiendo la roca en varios pedazos- quien es? Se que hay seis sujetos mi olfato huele a seis individuos -se tapo la nariz molesta- que además llevan días sin bañarse

Ya veras yo si me baño -dijo Fung molesto y apareció frente a ellas-

Pero te bañas en un pantano -dijo Ga Ri llegando con los demás-

Cállate Gary ellas no sabían eso -Fung le grito a Ga Ri algo molesto- bueno queremos el Rubí a la de ya -Tigresa abrazo el cofre y Víbora estaba siseando molesta- huy que carácter bueno vamos a pelear -Fung salto y lanzó una patada de talón al suelo y una roca apareció frente a Tigresa pero ella salto de lado y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, los aliados de Fung alzaron los brazos deteniendo la bola de fuego pero la piedra se comenzó a romper y eso fue por que a tigresa rompió la roca de un golpe, los cocodrilos gritaron como niñas asustadas al ver a Tigresa la cual les gruño con fuerza _"hay creo que me lastime mi manita"_ pensó Tigresa aguantando las ganas de llorar un poco-

Basta de juegos los acabaré ahora -dijo Tigresa seria y bajo a Víbora se cuello y le dejo el cofre-

Te cubro -dijo Víbora enrollándose con el cofre y abrió la boca formando una bola de energía amarilla de rayos y la disparó hacia los cocodrilos dándoles una descarga, Tigresa salto y junto las manos frente a su pecho y formo una esfera de fuego y las disparó hacia ellos formando una leve explosión- esta fácil -Víbora sonrío-

Aun no terminamos -dijo Fung saliendo del humo y con los demás cocodrilos- ahora plan B

Nos rendimos! -dijeron todos bajando la cabeza-

No bobos los de la arena! -dijo Fung molesto y los cocodrilos asintieron, los cocodrilos incluyendo a Fung alzaron los brazos cerrando los puños y la arena se comenzó a mover, Fung giro y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de arena, Tigresa la esquivo pero Fung comenzó a lanzar varios golpes y Tigresa los esquivaba de una manera hábil, bajo el cuerpo y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas- a ver si esto funciona -Fung comenzó a mover los brazos haciendo que la arena se convirtiera en una figura de Po- mírame Tigresa quiéreme

Es un Po de arena?! -Tigresa se quedo fascinada y atraída por la figura que termino chocando con ella, se levanto cubierta de arena- maldiciendo no puedo ver

Tigresa haya voy -Víbora avanzó pero dos cocodrilos le cayeron encima y le cubrieron la cabeza con arena- malditos eso es jugar sucio -Víbora sintió como le ponían algo en cuello y Tigresa estaba levantándose lanzando golpes horizontales tratando de dar,e a lago, ella sintió como le pusieron algo en cuello, los cocodrilos tomaron el cofre y empezaron a huir- Tigresa puedes oírme?

Si Víbora pero la cosa es que no puedo ver -dijo Tigresa molesta y mientras se tallaba los ojos para sacarse la arena- espera sigue hablando para traerme a ti

Si ven te puedo date media vuelta y camina derecho -dijo Víbora y Tigresa la obedeció y comenzó a caminar con cuidado- eso sigue mi voz -Tigresa camino hasta quedar enfrente de ella- bien ya llegaste baja hasta quedar hincada -Tigresa la obedeció- escucha siento que tengo rocas encima quítamelas -Tigresa estiro los brazos sintiendo las rocas sobre el cuerpo de Víbora, las fue retirando y Víbora quedo libre para moverse- gracias te llevare a un río para que te puedas lavar la cara

Espera y el cofre? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Por desgracia se lo llevaron -dijo Víbora algo seria y avanzó hasta estar encima de Tigresa cuando escucho el sonido de una cadenas, se fijo en su cuello y en el cuello de Tigresa estaban unidas por una cadena- que? Nos pusieron una cadena

Una cadena? Hay no ahora me siento esclava -Tigresa quedo deprimida cuando se imagino siendo la esclava de Po, estaba imaginando que estaba en el cuarto con Po usando un bikini y la cadena en el cuello "sea amable conmigo amo" dijo Tigresa en su imaginación y estaba por besarce con Po, en la realidad Tigresa estaba sonriendo sonrojada- si mi señor haré todo lo que quiera je jeje jejeje -Víbora la veía extrañada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la cola- ok ya reaccione -tenía un marca roja en la cabeza-

Escucha no puedes pelear con los ojos cerrados pero si puedes hacer mucho con los otros sentidos tómalo como un entrenamiento -dijo Víbora seria-

Que debo hacer? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Primero afina tus oídos -Víbora estaba seria y Tigresa afino sus oídos, los levanto y respiro profundo- que oyes?

Escucho muchas cosas hojas caer -dijo Tigresa y en el bosque una hoja cayo al suelo- ramas siendo partidas y un río

Bien sigue el sonido del río y cuando te laves la cara volveremos a este lugar -dijo Víbora seria y Tigresa volvió a afinar sus oídos escuchando de donde venia el sonido del agua fluyendo, corrió a cuatro patas hacia enfrente, corrió unos pocos minutos hasta que llego a un pequeño río- detente sigue caminando un poco mas adelante y tres pasos a mi izquierda -Tigresa la obedeció solo para terminar golpeándose la cara contra un árbol- upsi perdón mi error

Lo hiciste a propósito -dijo Tigresa algo irritada- ya guíame correctamente

Bien camina tres pasos hacia la derecha -dijo Víbora seria y Tigresa la escucho- ahora camina hacia enfrente -Tigresa camino un poco mas- un poco mas -Tigresa fue avanzando- un poco mas, un poco mas, un poco mas -Víbora estaba sonriendo viendo que Tigresa estaba cerca del agua- ahora salta hacia enfrente -Tigresa salto y Víbora se bajo en un segundo, Tigresa cayó en el agua-

Aaaaa! Esta fría! -Tigresa salió del agua empapada y se quedo abrazándose a si misma, estaba temblando de frío mientras Víbora se reía a carcajadas- hay enserio te voy a...! Hay eres una...!

Qué no puedes hablar bien? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y riendo un poco, Tigresa alzó el brazo derecho tratando de crear una bola de fuego pero esta se evaporo- jaja que pasa la gatita se apago? -Tigresa trato de hacer otra esfera pero esta también se apago-

Ooo que bien ahora como estoy fría mi fuego se debilitó -dijo Tigresa seria y se rasco el cuello sintiendo la cadena- genial ahora como romperé la cadena?

Yo puedo cortarla con mi trueno -dijo Víbora sonriendo y alzó la cola concentrando energía amarilla- ahora aquí vamos -acercó su cola a la cadena-

Espera Víbora es mala idea...aaaaa! -Tigresa grito por que estaba siendo electrocutada por el ataque de Víbora, Víbora también fue afectada y las dos quedaron algo chamuscadas, Tigresa tenía el pelaje alborotado y los ojos bien abiertos- tratan de decirte que la cadena es conductora de electricidad y como estoy húmeda mi cuerpo es un conductor muy fuerte

A la próxima habla más rápido -Víbora abrió la boca y soltó una gran nube de humo de la boca, Tigresa tuvo que bañarse para lavarse el palme quemad y salió como nueva- tu ropa ya se seco

Gracias -Tigresa se vistió y vio la cadena- estaré sin poderes por uno hora hasta que mi cuerpo se caliente de nuevo

Por que no intentas romperla con tu fuerza? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

No puedo es acero reforzado es muy fuerte ni yo puedo romperlo -Tigresa estaba algo molesta viendo la cadena- como sea esos cocodrilos deben tener la llave y el Rubí si puedo rastrearlos por su pútrido aroma podremos salir de esta rápido -Víbora asintió y las dos regresaron al lugar de la emboscada, Tigresa se agacho y comenzó a oler el lugar- me siento como un perro

No te quejes tanto vamos hazlo -Víbora la animo y Tigresa comenzó a olfatear hasta que detecto algo- que paso niña hueles algo?

Si detectó el aroma de los cocodrilos -Tigresa comenzó a correr a cuatro patas mientras los cocodrilos estaban caminando mas tranquilos con el cofre en las manos-

Vaya quien diría que la Guerrera Dragon seria una niña algo descuidada -dijo Fung abriendo el cofre solo para ver que no tenía nada- que?! No tiene nada esta vacío!

Que dijiste?! -todos los cocodrilos gritaron sorprendidos y también Tigresa y Víbora los habían escuchado-

Acabas de decir que el cofre esta vacío? -dijo Víbora sorprendida y Fung tiro el cofre revelando que estaba vacío- no entiendo la piedra estaba ahí antes

Mucha charla ya -Tigresa concentro su fuego en su palma derecha y lanzó un golpe, Fung alzó una roca levantando la manos y las esfera golpeo la roca, Tigresa salto sobre la oca y bajo en picada dandole una patada en el hocico y le rompió unos dientes, sujeto la cadena y comenzó a darle vueltas con Víbora y la lanzó contra otros dos cocodrilos-

Uuy lo hiciste a propósito verdad? -Tigresa sonrío y Víbora lanzó un descarga a los cocodrilos, Tigresa sujeto la cadena con sus manos y comenzó a calentarla, la cadena se puso roja y la descarga no le llego, los cocodrilos gritaron un poco por dolor, Tigresa giro y lanzó un golpe extendiendo ambos brazos y soltó una gran cantidad de fuego dandole a todos los cocodrilos, Víbora salto esquivando el ataque y quedo frente a ella- estabas por rostisarme

Perdón pero mira -Tigresa le mostró la cadena derretida por su fuerza- ese era mi plan -se quitó un poco de la cadena se acercó a a Fung el cual estaba desmayado en el suelo y comenzó a buscar en sus ropas, Fung abrió los ojos y sujeto el brazo de Tigresa gritando, Tigresa grito asustada y lanzó un golpe con sus garras soltando fuego y le dejo una gran marca roja a Fung en la cara-

Hay mi carita! -Fung se estaba sujetando la cara mientras rodaba en el suelo por el dolor, Tigresa sonrío complacida y tomo una llave del suelo, abrió la cadena y se la quito-

Hay que alivio -Tigresa se tallo el cuello y se calmo, le quito la cadena a Víbora y las dos estaban viendo la caja-

No puedo creer que estaba vacía pero estoy segura que estaba hi dentro que paso? -dijo Víbora seria-

Yo la tengo -dijo Tigresa mostrándole la gema, Víbora se quedo confundida viendo la gema- cuando sentí el aroma de los cocodrilos la tome y la escondí en mi ropa para que no la tocaran

Bien pensado -dijo Víbora sonriendo, las dos hembras entregaron la gema, después de entregar la gema ellas fueron caminando tranquilas y hablaban lo mejor posible, algunas eran viejas historias otras solo bromas que hacían entre ellos- si y pues mono termino con la cola rapada

Jaja no me lo puedo creer pero eso le pasa por meterse con Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si oye te puedo hacer una pregunta vergonzosa? -Víbora vio a Tigresa la cual se sonrojo y lo pensó un poco- vamos solo es una pequeña pregunta

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa asintiendo-

Has tenido tu primer beso? -Víbora sonrío y Tigresa se sonrojo mucho-

Bueno...no todavía no...estoy esperando al indicado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

Ya veo y este indicado es Po -dijo Víbora con un animo algo bajo- ya te dije que no te lo dejare tan fácil, primero me tendrás que demostrar que serás una buena esposa

Por que tengo que demostrarle a ti? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Has de cuenta que soy como su hermana menor y si el me escucha diciendo "hay Po esa Tigresa es mala conmigo no le hagas caso" que crees que dirá -dijo Víbora sonriendo con burla, Tigresa solo abrió la boca confundida _"puede ser amable y muy maternal pero por dentro es el mal encarnado"_ pensó Tigresa con nerviosismo- y bien?

Esta bien te demostrare que será una buena esposa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, alzó el brazo confiada-

Buena esposa para quien? -dijo Po enfrente de ellas, Tigresa se quedo congelada y su cara se tornó roja, no dijo nada y se desmayo- eh Tigresa que te ocurrió?! -Po se la llevo mientras Víbora reía un poco-


	9. Chapter 9

**Esperando el peligro**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Tigresa fue elegida la Guerrera Dragon pero no habían muchas historias de su parte, las pocas misiones que tenía eran fáciles y se la pasaba entrenando en el palacio de Jade con los demás maestros, el día de hoy estaba entrenando como siempre, con quien estaba entrenando era Mantis, Mantis se movía muy rápido para Tigresa pero ella cerró los ojos y afino sus oídos, Mantis salto por su espalda y lanzó una patada, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal, Mantis se alejó por el golpe que le dio, rebotó en el suelo dándose la vuelta y avanzó rodeando a Tigresa, apareció a su derecha y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa lo escucho y alzó su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, lanzó un golpe pero apenas le dio a Mantis, Mantis por su cuenta salto del puño de Tigresa y apareció delante de ella, avanzó hacia ella extendí una pierna para una patada, Tigresa formo una esfera de fuego y la disparó haciendo que explotara antes de tiempo y creará una nube de humo, Tigresa corrió para esconderse en el humo y Mantis salió confundido viendo a los lados, Tigresa apareció detrás de él y lanzó una patada dandole a Mantis en la espalda y cayo al suelo.

Suficiente bien hecho a ambos -dijo Shifu tranquilo- Tigresa usar el fuego y la cortina de humo para cubrirte y atacar por la espalda eso fue ataque sorpresivo y extremo -Tigresa bajo las orejas esperando algún regaño o sermón- bien hecho verán lo que hoy estamos practicando es el ataque sorpresa deben usar sus poderes para crear una distracción, el motivo del ataque sorpresa es siempre esperar lo inesperado -Shifu se volvió haciendo una carta rara y sacando la lengua dejando confundida Tigresa, dio un gira pasando su pierna derecha por detrás de las piernas de Tigresa haciendo que se cayera de espaldas- lo vez inesperado

Maestro Shifu carta para el maestro Mantis -dijo Zeng llegando con un fol la y Shifu lo tomo abriéndolo y saco otro rollo mas pequeño del tamaño de Mantis-

Hay miren que bonito rollito para un bebito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, a Mantis no le pareció tan divertido y tomo el rollo, primero empezó con calma para después ponerse sorprendido- ocurre algo malo?

Es de mi antigua aldea dicen que están problemas y necesitan de mi ayuda -dijo Mantis serio-

Entonces si necesitan ayuda nosotros iremos para apoyarte -dijo Po serio y Mantis se puso nervios-

No, no, esta bien en mi pueblo no le gustan las grullas, víboras, monos, pandas y tigres -dijo Mantis nervioso y todos lo vieron un poco extrañados- debo ir solo esta es una misión de un solo hombre debo ir nos veremos luego -salió saltando algo rápido dejando a todos algo confundidos-

Para mi algo trama ese pequeño insecto -dijo Víbora algo seria-

Es verdad se le notaba muy confundido tal vez la situación sea muy peligrosa -dijo Tigresa calmada- mi instinto gatuno me lo dice -alzo el puño frente a ella segura mientras los demás la veían como si estuviera loca-

Como sea Tigresa creo que deberías ir con el para asegurarnos de que este bien en su misión -dijo Shifu tranquilo- perore herida que no te descubra

Descuide los felinos somos sigilosos por naturaleza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y salto hasta la orilla del muro y busco con la mirada a Mantis viendo como bajaba hacia el valle- vaya creo que tardara un poco en bajar completamente -regreso a su cuarto y tomo una bolsa con ropa dentro-

Que llevas ahí? -dijo Po confundido-

Ropa por si la ocasión la amerita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y salto el techo para ir persiguiendo a Mantis, en todo el camino Tigresa iba detrás de los arboles rastreando a Mantis como si fuera su presa, era muy cuidadosa de no hacer ruido, Mantis estaba saltando tranquila mente cuando escucho el crujido de una rama y se volteó solo para no ver nada, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, Tigresa se había escondido en la copa de tres árboles de bambú manteniendo el equilibrio con las manos y los pies entre los árboles, vio como Mantis desapareció y bajo preocupada de a verle perdido el rastro, llego al suelo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada cuando sintió una corriente de aire en el pelo y un sonido leve y rápido, ella volteo solo para toparse con Mantis dandole una patada en la mejilla, ella lo atrapo de en sus manos y comenzó a rodar hasta golpear una roca- Mantis soy yo Tigresa!

Perdón pero que haces aquí? Dije que podía hacer esta misión solo -dijo Mantis serio saliendo de las manos de Tigresa- debes volver

No Mantis soy tu amiga y me quedare además si me hace volver ya no te daré sopa de fideos te daré tofu frío y seco -dijo Tigresa seria y Mantis soltó un leve grito sorprendido-

No lo harías -dijo Mantis molesto-

Si lo haría -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla y Mantis solo suspiro-

Esta bien pero ante de entrar hay algo que tengo que decir -dijo Mantis nervioso y Tigresa se levanto con el en su palma derecha- yo...

Miren es el maestro Mantis el Guerrero Dragon -grito un cerdito y un grupo de gansos, conejos, cabras y cerdos se acercaron con una silla algo pequeña, cargaron a Mantis en la silla y se lo llevaron gritando- larga vida al Guerrero Dragon -Tigresa se quedo ahí parada viendo como Mantis la veía con algo de pena, Tigresa los siguió para ver que ocurría, después de un rato Tigresa tomo a Mantis y se lo llevo a un callejón en sus manos para hablar-

A ver Mantis que esta pasando? -dijo Tigresa algo alterada-

Perdón es que hace tiempo termine con mi novia Jao, estaba tan deprimido y quería demostrarle que puedo ser alguien importan y dije que yo era el Guerrero Dragon -Mantis bajo la cabeza deprimido-

Entonces estas aquí para causar celos a una pequeñita insecto, que hace tiempo te rompió tu pequeñito corazoncito dejándolo en trocitos muy pequeños -dijo Tigresa algo sorprendida- y dijiste esa pequeña mentirilla ara hacerla sentir celocita

Ya entendí soy muy pequeño para tu tamaño o el de Po! -Mantis le grito algo irritado y Tigresa sonrío- mira solo ayúdame a pasar esta mentira y cuando todo termino no vuelvo a mentir

Esta bien pero solo por esta vez las mentiras no traen nada bueno al final -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

De acuerdo pero si yo soy el guerrero Dragon quien eres tu? -dijo Mantis viéndola-

Bien punto -Tigresa comenzó a pensar un poco- ya se yo seré tu linda asistente -Mantis ladeo la cabeza- si piensa yo soy como tu alumna y te acompaño siempre solo que no voy a pelear

Me parece bien seguirás con ese traje o te lo vas a cambiar? -Mantis sonrío y Tigresa bajo la boda que tenía en la espalda-

Mantis alza una roca para taparme en lo que me cambio -Tigresa lo bajo y Mantis dio un par de salto alzando una gran roca cubriendo a Tigresa para que no la vieran, Mantis se quedo de brazos cruzados pensando algo y recordó que tenía a Tigresa en la espalda, escucho que las ropas cayeron y el comenzó a retroceder con cuidado e hizo un pequeño agujero para mater la cabeza y ver- pervertido -Tigresa lo aplasto con su palma derecha rompiendo un poco de la roca, Tigresa rompió la roca saliendo usando un vestido chino de falda larga color rojo y dorado con una cinta amarilla en la cintura-

Como te diste cuenta? -dijo Mantis con tics en las patas y antenas por el dolor-

Tonto tengo el oído fino por eso pude escuchar cuando te acercabas y vio como abriste el agujero para espiarme -Tigresa estaba molesta y lo levanto del suelo- vámonos a donde debemos ir?

Al comedor del pueblo vamos -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Tigresa lo siguió-

A veces no entiendo como puedes tener tanta hambre siendo tan pequeño -dijo Tigresa algo confundida, los llegaron al salón y Tigresa dejo a Mantis en la mesa- buenas tardes a todos -se inclinó saludando a todos los aldeanos los cuales los habían recibido con una sonrisa-

Me da mucho gusto verlos a todos -dijo Mantis sonriendo y todos se acercaron para hablar con el- bueno cual es la emergencia

Dejen que yo se lo explique -dijo una Mantis hembra saliendo de entre la multitud- hola Mantis te acuerdas de mi?

Eh veamos como te llamabas? -Mantis pensaba un rato inventando nombres- eras Miao Nyo

Soy Jao -dijo a la Mantis hembra algo irritada- bueno me alegro de verte después de mucho tiempo

Sinceramente no te recuerdo -Mantis sonrío viendo a Tigresa la cual sonrió mostrando los dientes y alzando el pulgar- me puedes explicar la situación

Bueno hace días tres cocodrilos bandidos regresaron para robarnos los suministros, ropa, mercancía y comida queremos pedirte que los detengas, por que si no les damos lo que piden hoy destruirán nuestro pueblo -Jao se acercó y lo abrazo con fuerza- eres el único que puede detenerlo Mantis el poderoso Guerrero Dragon eres el único en el que confiamos -Mantis respiro hondo el aroma de Jao y sonrío como bobo- te amo en verdad

No creo que Mantis sea tan bobo para creerle -dijo Tigresa en un leve susurro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Si en verdad dices que me amas acabaré con ellos -dijo Mantis tomando las tenazas de Jao con las suyas y la veía de forma romántico-

El muy idiota se lo creyó -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Mantis cada día sin ti a sido como clavarse una daga en el corazón -dijo Jao haciéndose la enamorada-

Y cada día sin ti a sido la peor tortura que he tenido -dijo Mantis tranquilos, los dos estaban su mundo de amor mientras Tigresa solo hacia gestos-

Qué bonito! Amor pequeño -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada y se abrazaba a si misma- que bonito si, que bonito si -en su mente se imagino que Po le decía las mismas palabras mientras la tomaba de las manos en un escena de amor- Aaa que bonito si que bonito si

Tigresa! -Mantis le grito regresándola a la realidad, Tigresa vio como los demás las veían de forma rara y un poco asustados- estabas soñando que Po te pedía matrimonio de nuevo? -Tigresa se sonrojo mucho y agacho-

Mil perdones aveces dejo volar mi imaginación -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y muerta de vergüenza-

Por cierto a todo esto quien es ella Mantis? -dijo Jao sellando a Tigresa- es una tigresa con una apariencia femenina pero fuerte -Tigresa se sintió nerviosa-

Ella es mi futura alumna Tigresa -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Tigresa asintió-

Futura alumna? Como es eso? -dijo Jao viendo directamente a Tigresa- oye dime cómo conociste a Mantis y mas importante por que eres su alumna

Bueno yo era camarera en el restaurante de mi padre pero cambie mi profesión por maestra de jardín de niños, un día estábamos en problemas cuando Mantis cayo del cielo y nos ayudo, para pagarle lo que hizo por mi y los niños me convertí en su asistente que mas tarde será su alumna -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

Ya veo por cierto bonito vestido -dijo Jao sonriendo viendo el vestido-

Gracias esta cosa vieja es mi favorita, bonito labial -dijo Tigresa sonriendo las dos estaban hablando de cosas femeninas hasta Mantis estaba algo fastidiado cuando una Mantis macho de color rojo apareció en la mesa-

Fraude, ladrón de novias! -dijo la Mantis roja molesto viendo a Mantis-

Que sucede aquí? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a los dos Mantis-

Me llamo Dosu y este Mantis es un tipo es un impostor ladrón de novias -dijo molesto viendo a Mantis-

Mantis le robaste a su novia? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Claro que no ni siquiera lo conozco y quien es tu novia?! -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Era yo, el es mi ex prometido -dijo Jao seria-

Cuando terminaron? -dijeron Mantis y Tigresa sorprendidos-

Hace 36 horas, 25 minutos y 19 segundos -dijo Dosu deprimido-

Pero me di cuenta de que es así a quien amo Mantis -dijo Jao abrazando a Mantis colocando su cabeza en su pecho-

Por que eres el Guerrero Dragon -Dosu grito tratando de decir la verdad-

Oigan oigan tranquilos ya de seguro podremos encontrar solución a esto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pelearan por la mano de Jao para ver quien es el mejor -dijo una cabra macho usando un traje azul y soltó un silbido-

Quien eres chicuilín? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a la cabra-

Soy Sai so ayudante de Dosu -dijo la cabra silbando-

Deja de hacer eso lastima mis oídos -dijo Tigresa tapándose los oídos-

Eso esta bien te reto a un combate mañana al medio día -dijo Dosu serio y se fue de ahí saltando, Sai so solo le silbo en la cara a Tigresa cuando se fue, los dos maestros no le dieron importancia a esos dos y decidieron dar marcha a su estancia, Mantis y Jao se fueron pasar un día de campo juntos para hablar sobre su relación en adelante, Tigresa por su parte fue a conocer el pueblo donde antes vivía Mantis los habitantes eran muy amables pero no podía comprar nada en el mercado para una cena debido a los robos, solo le quedo comer algo en un restaurante, hizo preguntas a los aldeanas para saber cuando llegarían los cocodrilos, después de reunir la información fue a un hotel para descansar, después de una hora Mantis regreso muy feliz-

Hola Tigresa es una hermosa noche verdad? -dijo Mantis en un tono meloso y enamorado mientras Tigresa lo veía de forma extraña-

Que te paso? Estas muy feliz -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y lo cargo en sus manos-

Estoy feliz, enamorado, en las nubes todas las riquezas del mundo son nada sin amor y yo lo tengo en mi tenacita -dijo Mantis recostándose en las manos de Tigresa sonriendo-

Haaafff el amor es hermoso -Tigresa abrazo a Mantis y dio vueltas en su lugar con un solo pie sonriendo- que bueno que encuentres el amor Mantis pero no olvidas para que viniste aquí?

Así los cocodrilos eh ah bueno y que has descubierto? -dijo Mantis nervioso Tigresa lo bajo de sus manos-

Bueno hasta donde se los cocodrilos se han robado ropa y comida cosas que necesitan yo digo que cuando vengan los golpeamos por sorpresa cuando se estén llevando la comida, los atamos y los seguimos golpeando hasta que nos digan sobre donde dejaron las cosas robadas anteriormente -Tigresa daba vueltas en el cuarto explicando la idea- es arriesgado pero...que estas haciendo? -volteo a ver a Mantis el cual estaba acostado en una almohada viendo un retrato de Jao todo embobado- si Mantis se que cuando tienes un retrato atractivo del animal que te gusta pues durar mucho ahí hasta lanzar besos de fantasías -se sonrojo un poco recordando las noches que pasaba viendo un retrato de Po y aveces lo besaba imaginando cosas- ya Mantis reacciona -aplaudió fuerte haciendo que Mantis despertara-

Que si eh buen plan! -dijo Mantis sonando serio y Tigresa se cruzo de brazos seria-

Sabes de que trata el plan? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Si se...trata de que tu y yo...-Mantis estaba buscando palabras pero se quedo callado al ver la cara de Tigresa- esta bien no te escuche perdón

Escucha Mantis y escúchame con atención -dijo Tigresa seria y Mantis asintió- bien cuando los tres cocodrilos estén juntos tu usaras tus poderes encerrándolos dentro de una caja de roca

Y si tiene poderes de rocas o rayos? -dijo Mantis nervioso-

Entonces yo usare todo mi poder fuego lanzando una ráfaga gigante de fuego y ellos que darán heridos lo suficiente para pelear contra ellos y vencerlos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Oye crees que vayamos a tardar mucho peleando o esperando? -Mantis la vio doblando la cabeza-

No lo se por que? -Tigresa lo vio confundido-

Por que Jao y yo nos vamos a casar mañana en la tarde -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Que?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida- Mantis piénsalo bien estarás casado con una hembra que estaba por casarse hace dos días, tenemos deberes en el valle

Si ya se pero yo tengo amor Tigresa no dejarías todo por tener a ese alguien especial contigo para siempre? -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Tigresa pareció pensarlo un poco y suspiro-

Si tienes razón -dijo Tigresa desanimada y luego suspiro- Mantis escucha ella debe saber la verdad de un no eres el Guerrero Dragon quieres empezar una matrimonio con una mentira? Yo soy la Guerrera Dragon

Planeo decírselo en tres o cuatro años cuando empecemos a tener un hijo -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Para cuando lo hagan estarás muerto -Tigresa alzó una ceja y Mantis sonrío sin verle el problema- bien mira te veo mañana y espero que no llegues tarde -Mantis sonrío confiado-

A la mañana siguiente todos los aldeanos estaban realizando los preparativos para la boda de Mantis y Jao, Tigresa ayudaba con la comida usando un vestido verde con una cinta azul en la cintura, ella cocinaba un poco y acarreaba las cosas que le iban a entregar a los bandidos, con Mantis el estaba encerrado en su cuarto saltando de un lado a otro y se veía nervioso, después de terminar de juntar las cosas para dárselas a los cocodrilos la boda empezó de una vez, mientras Tigresa se ocultó en el callejón con una vista para ver la boda.

Hola Guerrera Dragon -Tigresa reacciono volteando a ver atrás de ella viendo a Dosu- vaya como lo sabia tu eres la Guerrera Dragon y no Mantis

Quien yo?! No solo soy una estudiante lo juro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Te escuchamos ayer cuando hablabas con ese Mantis jajaja quien lo diría desenmascarado por su propia amiga -dijo Dosu sonriendo, Sai so grito como loco y salto sobre Tigresa comenzó a jalarle las orejas- bien hecho Sai so yo voy a detener una boda

No te dejare! -Tigresa aplastó a Dosu con su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe con el codo a Sai so quitándolo de encima, Dosu se soltó y le dio una patada a Tigresa en la cara pero ella le regreso el golpe en el cuerpo- golpear a una dama que bajo -Sai so sujeto a Tigresa por la espalda apretándola con fuerza, Tigresa grupo un poco y comenzó a expulsar fuego del cuerpo y se soltó dejando a Sai so algo quemado, usando la cola lo sujeto del cuello y con las manos detuvo a Dosu en un aplauso, dio la vuelta lanzando a los dos lejos de ellos, salió y vio la boda comenzó y vio a Mantis el cual la vio y sonrío, Tigresa le hizo señas diciéndole que siguiera con la boda, los dos peleadores estaban por salir del callejón pero Tigresa formo una esfera de fuego y la disparó, Dosu salto levantando una roca para defenderse, Sai so salto liberando una onda de viento, paso la roca y lanzó un golpe liberando una onda de aire, Tigresa se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe- rayos

Oigan y la comida?! -se escucho una voz en todo el lugar, todos vieron a un trio de cocodrilos de brazos cruzados y serios- dennos la comida ya!

Los bandidos -los habitantes corrieron escondiéndose Mantis bajo de su pedestal y se puso en guardia frente a ellos-

No me he casado -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Bien pero después hablamos -dijo Tigresa seria- así Dosu sabe lo de mi -Mantis se puso nervioso y vio como Dosu ya estaba hablando con Jao, Mantis fue avanzando hasta estar con ellos-

Mantis me debes decir algo? -dijo Jao notándose molesta y Mantis estaba por decir algo pero estaba nervioso y no pudo decir nada- dime aquí y ahora eres el Guerrero Dragon o no? -Mantis trataba de decir algo pero Tigresa grito un poco y se dio la vuelta viendo como los cocodrilos estaban lanzando golpes con la cola, Tigresa sujeto la cola de uno y le dio la vuelta lanzándolo a un extremo solo para que un cocodrilo le diera una patada en la espalda, Tigresa cayo al suelo rodando y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia un cocodrilo dandole en el pecho y lo empujo, se levanto y un cocodrilo disparó un torrente de agua de su hocico, Tigresa lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, el torrente del cocodrilo choco con el fuego de Tigresa pero el elemento del cocodrilo tomó ventaja y empujó a Tigresa hasta que se golpeara con un muro y se levanto algo a dolorida, Mantis estaba por ir con ella pero Jao lo tomo de la cabeza- contéstame, lo único que me importa es ser la esposa del Guerrero Dragon -esa oración se repitió en la cabeza de Mantis una y otra vez- y bien si eres o no el a guerrero Dragon para que nos casemos de una vez -Mantis sacudió su cabeza-

No y...-dijo Mantis serio y salto dandole una patada a un cocodrilo haciendo que se alejara y chocará en un muro- dejen a mi amiga!

Gracias por la ayuda amigo -dijo Tigresa levantado se adolorida- los tres son de elemento agua

Bien para mi -los tres cocodrilos se juntaron y dispararon agua en torrentes desde sus hocicos, Mantis salto y dio una patada al suelo con el talón haciendo que del suelo emergiera una gran roca rectangular- ahora Tigresa -Tigresa trepo el muro de roca hasta llegar a la orilla, junto sus manos un poco frente a su pecho formando una esfera de fuego, levantó los brazos y la lanzó, los tres cocodrilos saltaron a los lados esquivando el ataque, Mantis lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un roca que fue avanzando hacia los cocodrilos, uno de los se distrajo y fue golpeado en el pecho, Tigresa salto a cuatro patas y sujeto a uno en un abrazo pasando los brazos por su estómago, se dio la vuelta chocando la cabeza del cocodrilo en la torre hasta enterrar su cabeza en el suelo, Mantis dio varios golpes a la roca haciendo que varias rocas salieran volando hacia el ultimo cocodrilo, el último cocodrilo giro y lanzó un golpe con la cola rompiendo unas cuantas rocas, lanzó varios golpes y patadas rompiendo las rocas, Tigresa concentro fuego en sus brazos y salto quedando sobre el cocodrilo y bajo los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical y liberó el fuego en una gran onda expansiva, el cocodrilo quedó herido y algo quemado en el suelo dejando un leve agujero- lo logramos! -los dos chocaron sus manos y tenazas, Mantis quedo en las manos de Tigresa sonriendo-

Ya debes decir la verdad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si esta bien -Mantis bajo de las manos de Tigresa y quedo en el altar viendo a los habitantes del pueblo- amigos escúchenme! No soy el Guerrero Dragon! -todos quedaron sorprendidos y Jao quedo muy molesta- no soy digno de serlo pero Tigresa ella si es digna ella es la Guerrera Dragon, es una buena amiga -ambos sonrieron- ella se dejo lastimar solo para cubrir mi mentira todo por una mujer que no me merece y nunca me mereció -Jao iba a decir algo pero Mantis se fue de saltando- eres mi mejor amiga mujer Tigresa

Tu eres también eres mi amigo mi tercer mejor amigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y lo cargo en sus manos- vámonos a casa amigo -los dos se fueron caminado mientras Tigresa cargaba algunas cosas- descuida compre mucha comida para hoy

Que bien no he comido nada en dos días! -dijo Mantis alegre-


	10. Chapter 10

**El mal se acerca**

Ya han pasado los años que tenía Tigresa para terminar su entrenamiento, durante ese tiempo había mejorado sus habilidades con los demás maestros, se había acercado a Po hasta hacerse mejores amigos o algo más cercano, Po no lo notaba pero el se estaba enamorando de Tigresa pero lo ocultaba con el entrenamiento, ese día todos estaban meditando en el patio pero Po tenía problemas para concentrarse, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veo el valle destruido y a los aldeanos corriendo y gritando por sus vidas era un escena muy mala para los ojos del panda, cada uno de ellos tenían visiones diferentes o en el caso de Mono, Mantis y Tigresa eran fantasías de sus mentes, Mono imaginaba que estaba con una felina en una montaña de galletas de plátano, la felina lo alimentaba mientras estaba muy enamorada de Mono, Mono solo disfrutaba, Mantis soñaba con ser mas grande al menos de más de un metro y medio, Tigresa era lo mismo siempre soñando que casaba con Po, viviendo con el, hasta tener crías con el, pero en eso el fuego apareció en su visión y dio paso a Po peleando contra un sombra sin saber que era, la visión cambio ahora Tigresa tenía a Po abrazándola en medio del valle, la visión se hizo casi realidad en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que era la única que seguía en el patio soñando.

Tigresa -Víbora la movió del hombro pero ella no reacciono- Tigresa -canto un poco para ver si despertaba- Tigresa rápido Po esta regalando besos a todas las hembras! -Tigresa abrió los ojos buscando a Po-

Donde esta? Donde consigo el beso! -Tigresa lo buscaba como desesperada y Víbora solo se reía un poco, Tigresa comprendió que todo fue una broma y se sonrojo bastante- hay odio que hagas eso

Perdón pero no despertabas de tu sueño -dijo Víbora sonriendo con burla-

Dudo mucho que fuera un sueño creo que tuve una visión -Tigresa se rasco la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo-

Como sabes que es una visión? -Víbora se acercó a verla- tu sueñas con Po todo el tiempo hasta una vez soñaste que te bailaba en calzones en tu cuarto -Tigresa se sonrojo mucho-

Que?! Yo jamás en la vida soñé algo así! -Tigresa sonrío sonrojada mintiendo-

Tigresa las paredes de los cuartos son muy delgadas y te escucho hasta mi habitación -dijo Víbora sonriendo con burla-

Bueno solo fue una vez -dijo Tigresa bajando la orejas avergonzada- bueno en mi visión vi el valle, fuego y a Po peleando contra alguien de su mismo físico pero solo recuerdo que estaba caminando hacia él y verlo recostado en el suelo y lo abrace eso es todo -Víbora no estaba impresionada con lo ultimo eso era de todos los días pero lo que dijo sobre Po peleando contra un figura eso le llamo un poco la atención-

Es extraño pero creo que Po tuvo la misma visión que tu solo que en la suya el vio el valle siendo destruido y los aldeanos corrían por sus vidas, no recuerda nada mas -dijo Víbora recordando como Po había salido de ahí algo preocupado-

Y donde esta? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Con el maestro Oogway dice que tiene mucho de que hablar -Víbora y Tigresa se vieron preocupadas por la situación, mientras con Po el estaba con el maestro Oogway en la sala donde acostumbraba meditar-

Entonces como vera maestro estas visiones se siguen repitiendo desde hace dos días y muchas involucran a la luna -dijo Po sentado y serio, frente a él estaba Oogway dentro de su caparazón-

Ya veo -Oogway salió de su caparazón y se quedo de pie frente a Po- que mas vez es esas visiones tuyas Po?

Veo fuego, aldeanos corriendo, la luna roja, una luz desapareciendo y a mi derrotado y herido -dijo Po serio y Oogway vio sus fracciones hasta donde sabia Po no se rendía y en las batallas siempre salía vencedor pero algo en el hacia que se notara nervioso por una situación-

Dime no hay nada mas que me tengas que decir? -dijo Oogway viéndolo de pies a cabeza-

No maestro es todo lo que he visto en mi visión -dijo Po serio pero la verdad estaba mintiendo a veces en las visiones se veía a si mismo abrazando y besando a Tigresa- por que la pregunta?

Sospecho que me ocultas algo no crucial en tu visión pero si importante en tu vida -Oogway no dejaba de analizar al panda- te conozco de bebe y se que cuando mientes u ocultas algo desvías la mirada y te tiemblan los labios -era verdad Po había desviado la mirada y os labios le temblaban un poco- y bien?

Esta bien le diré pero por favor que nadie se entere por que si no pensaran que me e vuelto blando -dijo Po serio y Oogway asintió- bien en mis visiones aveces me veo con Tigresa abrazándola y la beso a veces pero también noto algo cuando estoy con ella, aveces veo fuego y un ave en el sin razón, aveces cuando duermo noto escucho voces alteradas en mi cabeza hablan mucho y no entiendo mucho de lo que dicen -Oogway asintió un poco y Po se sujeto la cabeza- no se que me pasa creo que me estoy volviendo loco -Oogway colocó una mano en el hombro derecho de Po y este lo vio-

Primero creo que estas enamorado de la señorita Tigresa -Oogway río un poco y Po se sintió como se sonrojo un poco- y lo segundo bueno eso es muy importante -Po lo vio confundido- dices que ves a un ave hecha de fuego? -Po asintió- no te puedo decir que significa pero si te diré que es algo muy importante que te involucra en el futuro -Oogway se acercó al estanque que tenía enfrente- no te puedo decir cuando llegara, o que es lo que pasara pero solo te puedo decir que te involucra y tu destino será el más importante en ese momento -Po quedo convencido con las palabras de su maestro y asintió- solo debes aceptar la verdad de tu corazón para poder hayas tu destino Po prométeme que creerás mas en ti y en tus sentimientos -Oogway lo vio con algo de pena-

Lo haré maestro me costara trabajo entender mis sentimientos pero lo haré -dijo Po tranquilo y Oogway sonrío-

Bien ve a descansar hoy hay un eclipse lunar y recuerda que cuando sucede eso -dijo Oogway tranquilo-

Si perderé mis poderes -dijo Po intranquilo viendo a otro extremo- lo mejor es evitar las peleas de noche o usar los poderes cuando anochezca también con el eclipse Grulla perderá sus poderes también y los de elemento oscuridad

Aumentarán sus fuerzas mas de lo pensado el momento y mi visión se cumplirá eso es lo que temo -Oogway sabia que pronto Tai Lung escaparía de presión y lo haría esta noche- Po quiero que busques a todos los alumnos y que empiecen a evacuar a la gente

Si maestro pero quienes se quedaran para combatirlo? -dijo Po serio-

Tigresa y tu se quedaran es hora de darle la gema a Tigresa -dijo Oogway tranquilo y Po se retiró después de un saludo, durante todo el día Tigresa estuvo buscando a Po para verlo por un rato pero no se topó con el, decidió dejar de buscarlo por un rato y decidió ir a bañarse, tomo las cosas de su cuarto y se fue, entro a un pequeño cuarto y se quito la ropa solo para cubrirse con una toalla el cuerpo, el agua en la tina se veía algo agitada y Tigresa se le quedo viendo, en eso del agua salió Po desnudo de espaldas, Tigresa se quedo maravilla viendo la espalda amplia del panda, Po estaba algo serio y no se daba cuenta de que Tigresa estaba detrás de el, solo se quedo tallando su pelaje de la cabeza-

 _No puedo sacarme esas visiones de la cabeza incluso me sumergí en el agua para calmar mis ideas pero nada de lo que intenté funciono que debo hacer?_ -Po no dejaba de pensar sin darse cuenta de que Tigresa estaba respirando agitada y estaba sonrojada se estaba hiperventilando por los nervios- _creo que lo mejor es calmarme y las ideas saldrá por la..._ -Po se dio la vuelta topándose con Tigresa la cual se tapo la boca con las manos, los dos se quedado en silencio un rato y Tigresa bajo su mirada a la entrepierna de Po- que...que hac...es? -Po se quedo mudo y nervioso, Tigresa vio la entrepierna de Po y Grito con fuerza, retrocedió y se sujeto del muro-

Kyaaaa! Eew eew eew eew -Tigresa negaba con la cabeza viendo a Po el cual se sumergió en el agua para cubrirse- Eew eew eew eew EEW! -gritó tan fuerte que se desmayo, Po solo gruño avergonzado-

No lo aceptare, no acepto tener ese tipo de sentimiento -dijo Po gruñendo, después de un rato Tigresa despertó en su cuarto con una banda en la cabeza-

No..era mi intención! -Tigresa despertó gritando y vi que estaba en su cuarto usando su camisa para dormir y suspiro- hay que alivio solo fue un sueño -recogió su ropa que estaba tirada y sintió el aroma- uuuf me falta lavarla -abrió su playera y se olió un poco- también a mi -se dio un baño rápido y salió topándose con Po y los sorteos los cuales estaban muy serios- amigos que pasa por que tiene esas caras?

Tigresa -Po se sonrojó mucho al recordar lo que había pasado hace poco- dime sabes que día es hoy? -tigresa fue pensando un poco sin saber nada-

Es día de comida gratis? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No, escuchen hoy hay un eclipse lunar Grulla sabes lo que eso significa para ti y para mi verdad? -Po vio a Grulla el cual asintió-

Po no entiendo que pasa si hay eclipse lunar hoy? Que tiene que ver contigo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Es verdad no lo sabe -dijo Grulla sorprendido y Po le dio una mirada seria haciendo que se asustara- vamos Po de todas maneras debe saberlo es crucial -Po suspiro y se rindió-

Tigresa con les el cuento de Tai Lung? -dijo Po serio y Tigresa negó con la cabeza-

No...bueno solo escuche de el una vez que era un estudiante de aquí del palacio y que un día se revelo contra el maestro Shifu -dijo Tigresa recordando un poco pero se notaba nerviosa-

Chicos déjennos solos unos momentos -dijo Po serio- y todos inicien con lo que nos ordenó el maestro Oogway nosotros los alcanzaremos después -los maestros asintieron y se fueron de ahí- Tigresa Tai Lung no fue solo un alumno que se revelo -Po recordó todo lo que le habían contado- Shifu lo encontró de cachorro y lo educo como a su propio hijo, cuando vio que presentó talentos para el kung fu lo empezó a entrenar, con el tiempo le dijo que su destino seria la grandeza, el deseaba la gema del dragón pero Oogway se negó a dársela muchas veces, furioso Tai Lung ataco el valle y trato de robar la gema, Shifu tuvo que destruir lo que había creado, ¿pero cómo puedes destruir a tu propio hijo? Oogway lo paralizó y lo dejaron preso durante años, Shifu amo a Tai Lung en verdad -Po recordó su infancia un poco y también recordó cuando se hizo la cicatriz, Tigresa entendió el mensaje al ver como Po bajo la mirada triste y se tocaba la mejilla-

Po me puedes decir como te hiciste la cicatriz? -Tigresa vio con pena a Po el cual reaccionó y la vio- solo quisiera saber no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres

Entiendo esta cicatriz -Po comenzó a decirle- me la hice en un entrenamiento cuando Shifu me forzaba a llegar al extremo, tan solo tenía cinco años cuando me la hice -Po bajo la mano y alzo la vista- esta cicatriz me recuerda mis motivos para pelear siempre -Tigresa estaba pensando en abrazarlo pero Po retomo la postura- Tigresa escucha el día de hoy hay un eclipse lunar esta noche los guerreros con elementos de luz y agua pierden sus poderes hasta que amanezca, pero los guerreros de oscuridad atienen un gran aumento en sus poderes y el maestro Oogway tuvo una visión diciendo que Tai Lung escapara de prisión esta misma noche usando su poder al máximo -Tigresa se asusto un poco- pero debemos ir rápido con el maestro Oogway y después iremos con el maestro Shifu rápido vamos al salón de los héroes

Para que vamos al salón me darán una nueva arma o algo así? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Te darán la gema del dragón -lo que dijo Po dejo a Tigresa sin palabras, ambos llegaron al salón de los héroes donde Oogway estaba parado de espaldas y Shifu estaba con el, Oogway se dio vuelta viendo a sus dos alumnos y sonrío-

Llego el momento -dijo Oogway sonriendo y los dos asintieron, Oogway comenzó a hacer los movimientos para hacer que las ojos de cerezos se elevarán hasta la gema en el ojo del dragón, Tigresa no dejaba de ver los movimientos y se guío hasta la gema, cuando botón de Cerezo fue puesto en la gema esta comenzó a caer pero Oogway la atrapo con el bastón tocando ligeramente el agua provocando una onda de agua- eh aquí la gema del dragón -puso el bastón frente a Tigresa con la gema, Tigresa tenía miedo de tomarla-

Y que pasara si la toco? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Ahora nada por que solo es una piedra sin poder pero cuando descubras el secreto que esta grabado en la gema tendrás el poder para vencer a cualquier, escucharas cosas jamás as escuchado como el aleteo de las mariposas, veraz la luz en la cueva mas oscura -dijo Oogway sonriendo y Tigresa tomo la gema con cuidado-

En otras palabras podrás hacer cosas imposibles para cualquier animal normal -dijo Po serio-

Podré hacer lo imposible? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, vio la gema la cual brillo un momento mostrando unas palabras en chino- "El poder real se activara cuando los sietes estén juntos en uno" y eso que significa?

No lo se pero eso es algo que debes descubrir tu sola -dijo Oogway sonriendo y comenzó a caminar con cuidado, Tigresa solo miro la gema en sus manos-

Si quieres te puedo ayudar -dijo Po tranquilo, Tigresa asintió sonriendo-

Po dime la evacuación ya comenzó? -dijo Shifu calmado-

Si maestro envié a los demás para que comenzarán -dijo Po serio-

Esta in vayan y después regresen para su entrenamiento -dijo Shifu serio y Po asintió empezando a ir rumbo a la salida, Tigresa se confundió un poco y lo siguió-

Espera de que hablaban Po como que evacuación y que entrenamiento? -dijo Tigresa alterada-

Como sabes Tai Lung escapara hoy de Prisión y conociendo sus ambiciones vendrá al valle, la distancia de la prisión al valle es de tres días y en ese tiempo debemos entrenarte con la gema -dijo Po serio-

Espera y por que no me dieron la gema antes de tiempo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Por que no podías controlar tu elemento natural como esperas controlar todo el poder de la gema? Todo tu entrenamiento fue básico para controlar la gema ahora empieza el verdadero -Po se quedo quieto viendo a Tigresa- no quiero discutir mas esto solo vamos tu padre debe estar preocupado -Tigresa asintió y los bajaron al valle, en el valle los furioso estaban ayudando a los habitantes a empacar sus cosas para irse del valle, Po bajo y ayudo a una familia la cual tenía problemas sacando una carreta para meter sus cosas, Tigresa corrió entre la multitud llegando al restaurante de su padre el cual estaba guardando algunas cosas de la cocina-

Papa -Tigresa llego corriendo y el señor Ping se dio la vuelta viendo a Tigresa-

Hija que alegría -el señor Ping la abrazo y ella le respondió el abrazo- que esta pasando todos estamos empacando cosas -se separó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en una carreta-

Tai Lung se escapa de Prisión el día de hoy y pues es mejor que todos los aldeanos se vayan de aquí -dijo Tigresa algo decaída- papa te iras con los cuatro furiosos para que estés a salvo y el maestro Po se quedara a pelear con el maestro Shifu

Y tu que harás? -el señor Ping la vio algo entristecido-

Me debo quedar a pelear -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Pero hija tu podrías...no puedo decirlo -dijo el señor Ping casi llorando-

Si se que me puede pasar pero tengo esto -dijo Tigresa mostrando la gema- la gema del dragón esto es lo único que puede vencer a Tai Lung pero no entiendo lo que dice sobre que "cuando los siete estén juntos el verdadero poder será revelado"

Eso suena a locura como si te dijera que debes tener los siete elementos unidos en esa cosa -dijo el señor Ping con algo de burla y Tigresa comenzó a recordar que eran siete elemento y entre los siete el Guerrero Dragón siempre era el mas fuerte- me ayudaras?

Gracias papa me ayudaste bastante -Tigresa lo abrazo y se fue corriendo buscando a Po y a los otros, el señor Ping se quedo confundido-

Bien haré esto yo solo -el señor Pong fu cargando la carreta el solo, Po y Tigresa se quedaron mientras los demás se estaban por retirar-

Escuchen antes de que se vayan creo tener una idea de cómo descubrir el poder de la gema del Dragón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Y como? -dijo Mantis viéndola confundido-

Todo pongan un poco de su poder en la gema -dijo Tigresa mostrándoles la gema- tóquenla y pongan su poder -todos le hicieron caso y fueron aplicando energía también Tigresa, la gema brillo con mas fuerza y se convirtió en una gema de cristal color verde Esmeralda con la cabeza de un dragón en el frente- miren reacciono esta brillante y como nueva! -Tigresa estaba emocionada, la gema brillo una vez mas y se coloco en su brazo derecho en un brazalete pequeño plateado- vaya que bonito hace juego con mi ropa

Chicos escuchen deben irse ya nosotros los veremos en unos días -dijo Po serio y los demás asintieron, las horas pasaron hasta que anocheció- ya empezó

Como era de esperarse la luna se volvió negra cuando eso paso Po cayó debilitado al suelo al igual que Grulla, los dos habían perdido sus poderes, pero en la prisión Tai Lung que estaba encadenado y con un caparazón de tortuga de roca, abrió los ojos los cuales empezaron a volverse rojos completamente, su cuerpo emanaba una energía morada y negra del cuerpo, comenzó a rugir y se levanto expulsando una onda de poder de color morada y rompió el caparazón de tortuga de un grito, el jefe de los rinocerontes vio lo que pasaba y dio la orden de que todos se prepararan para atacar, Tai Lung rodó los muñecas y sujeto las cadenas que tenía en las muñecas y las jalo con fuerza levantando las roca, un par de rinocerontes prepararon dos ballestas y las dispararon, una de las lanzas estaban por darle a Tai Lung pero el solo se giró haciendo que la lanza golpeara los grilletes de sus muñecas y con su mano rompió el otro, los demás rinocerontes fueron disparando demás lanzas, Tai Lung rugió soltando una onda de energía morada.

Tai Lung concentro energía en sus garras y las fue haciendo mas grandes, avanzó corriendo, salto de la orilla y clavó sus garras en el muro, avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas dejando un rastro de energía morada, los rinocerontes dispararon flechas dejando una lluvia de flechas, Tai a Lung vio el elevador y salto cubriéndose de las flechas, fue trepando por la cadena, llego a la plataforma y le dio una patada de salir a ambos rinocerontes cercanos, avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas por los pasillos, los guardias bloquearon las puertas, Tai Lung saco las garras de nuevo y lanzó un corte cruzado rompiendo no solo la puerta si no también las paredes, Tai Lung avanzó y los guardias lanzaron ataque son armas, un guardia avanzó y lanzó un corte con su hacha en forma horizontal, Tai Lung lanzó un corte en diagonal rompiendo no solo el hacha si no también le dejo un corte en el pecho al guardia, alzo las dos garras concentrando energía en las dos manos, cruzo ambos brazos lanzando una gran cantidad de energía, los guardias fueron lanzados hacia el vacío y Tai Lung fue avanzando trepando los muros clavando sus garras en los muros, llego al inicio del puente y vio a los rinocerontes listos para atacarlo, rugió con fuerza y el líder de los rinocerontes le gruño un poco, el jefe de los guardias dio una orden y un guardia lanzó una flecha hacia las rocas del techo donde encendió una mecha de explosivos, Tai Lung no perdió el tiempo y fue corriendo a cuatro patas por el puente, la dinamita explota las rocas fueron cayendo rompiendo el puente por los impactos, Tai Lung estaba en la mitad del tramo pero comenzó a correr y a saltar de roca en roca, trepo por una estalagmita y llego al techo quedando parado en el techo y se impulso hacia los guardias, concentro energía en su puño derecho, rugió y soltó un gran golpe en el suelo y soltó energía soltando una energía morada, se creo una burbuja y exploto empujando a todos los guardias, no había ninguno consciente cerca, solo gruño y corto la puerta con sus garras, fue caminando tranquilo hasta ver el valle desde la montaña.

Haf es hora de regresar, es hora de que el verdadero Dragón vuelva a casa -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo, en el cielo se escuchen el sonido de un relámpago y Oogway que estaba en el árbol del durazno despertó, suspiro y escucho como Shifu corría detrás suyo-

Maestro hay malas noticias Tai Lung escapó de prisión -dijo Shifu asustado y Oogway suspiro dandole la razón- que haremos?!

Tranquilo Shifu la Guerrera Dragón tiene la gema y tiene poderes suficientes para enfrentarlo, pero debes creer en ella y perder la ilusión del control -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Control? Cual ilusión del control maestro? -dijo Shifu algo alterado-

Mira por ejemplo este árbol, no puedes controlar el crecimiento de la fruta, ni cuando va a madurar -Oogway le mostró el árbol-

Es verdad pero puedo controlar cuando cae la fruta -Shifu le dio una patada al árbol y la fruta le cayo en la cabeza haciendo reír a Oogway- puedo controlar donde plantar la semilla -lanzó el durazno al cielo, salto y corto el durazno con un golpe, llego al suelo y lo golpeo dejando un agujero y la sembró- eso no es una ilusión!

Si pero puedes desear un manzano o Naranjo pero esta semilla se convertirá en un durazno -Shifu le iba a decir algo pero Oogway lo detuvo- solo podrás nutrir al árbol creyendo en el, confía en ti y confía en la semilla para que crezca como desees lo mismo te había dichos con Po -Oogway puso la arena dentro del agujero cerrándolo- prométeme que creerás en ellos

Lo haré maestro -dijo Shifu tranquilo y Oogway sonrió dandole su bastón- que que? Maestro no puede dejarme -Oogway se acero a la orilla y se dio la vuelta sonriendo y su cuerpo se empezó a convertir en flores de cerezos-

Debes creer -Oogway se fue convertido en cerezos junto con el cielo-


	11. Chapter 11

**Entrenamientos, la llegada de Tai Lung**

El eclipse lunar había comenzado hace poco, Po estaba débil y sentado en una silla de la cocina mientras Tigresa estaba preparándole algo de comer, ella no entendía el por que pero no perdía sus poderes, solo termino de cocinar y le entregó un plato de fideos.

Aquí tienes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Po- como te sientes?

Siento que no tengo poder apenas y me puedo mover -Po se acomodó en la silla y acercó el plato hacia él y comenzó a comer tranquilo- esta delicioso

Gracias -Tigresa sonrío mientras Po comía con tranquilidad, Po tomo el plato y bebió el contenido, cuando lo bajo tenía un fideo pegado en la zona del bigote, Tigresa no pudo evitar reír un poco-

Que pasa? -Po se quedo confundido-

Oh nada maestro Shifu jiji -Tigresa sonrío y Po confundido toco su nariz la cual tenía el fideo pegado como si fuera un bigote y se le ocurrió una idea-

Esto me costara un castigo pero lo valdrá -dijo Po levantándose e hizo sonar su garganta un poco- jamás serás el guerrera dragon si dejas que te manosee -alzo las manos jugando un poco con las manos y Tigresa sonrío- debes aumentar peso estas muy flaca -Tigresa se rió- que es eso risa? jamás la había escuchado entrena tigresa -tomo unos platos redondos- entrena niña y algún día tendrás orejas como las mías -Po se había puesto los platos detrás de sus orejas haciendo reír a Tigresa con fuerza pero se quedo callada al ver a Shifu detrás de Po- que pasa?

Es Shifu -dijo Tigresa con algo de nervios, Po se quedo confundido y Tigresa le hizo señas con los ojos moviéndolos de lado a lado, Po se dio vuelta y Shifu estaba detrás de él serio-

Lo siento maestro -Po se colocó los platos en el pecho quedando pegados y Tigresa se tapo la boca por la risa-

Estamos en una crisis y ustedes se comportan como niños -dijo Shifu algo molesto y Po solo se sentó serio y de brazos cruzados- los dos deben estar listos mañana nos vamos a entrenar con la gema cuando Po recupere sus poderes, también Tai Lung se ha escapado de prisión

Era lo que me temía -dijo Po serio- Tigresa eres la única que puede detenerlo -se quito los platos del pecho y los dejo en la mesa-

Que esperen están seguros digo tengo miedo -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Tranquila cuentas con nuestro apoyo -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa asintió- maestro por que tiene el bastón del maestro Oogway? -Shifu suspiro y vio el bastón algo deprimido- no me diga que el...

Si Po se ha ido -dijo Shifu algo deprimido, Po no dijo nada y se fue de ahí-

Po? -Tigresa iba con el pero Shifu se lo impidió-

Déjalo debe estar sólo un momento -dijo Shifu algo serio- mientras ve a preparar las cosas que vas a usar en este viaje

Entiendo -Tigresa salió y vio como Po se iba arrastrando un poco los pies deprimido, Tigresa se fue para empezar algo en una mochila mediana, mientras Po estaba en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial, estaba sin flores de cerezo jamás lo había visto sin tantos cerezos y hojas en la copa, solo lo toco y vio el cielo-

Me hubiera gustado despedirme de usted o que me diera un último consejo maestro Oogway -Po bajo la cabeza y respiro algo agitado- no se si me pueda escuchar pero gracias por cuidarme y por darme un hogar, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi -alzo la vista al cielo estrellado- abuelo gracias y te prometo que Tai Lung no nos vecera te prometo que haya re el destino que me corresponde y seré un buen maestro en el futuro, no permitiré que nadie destruya el valle -Po había hecho un juramento viendo el cielo, la noche paso y llego el amanecer, Po seguía acostado en la copa del árbol pero al sentir el calor del sol se despertó, ya no sentía el cuerpo pesado y sus fuerzas estaban recuperadas, solo se dio la vuelta y regreso al patio,cuando llego Tigresa estaba saliendo con una mochila algo grande y Shifu solo tenía el bastón del maestro Oogway- hola

Hola Po como te sientes? -dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa calmada-

Estoy bien siento que he recupero mi fuerza -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa sonrío- nos retiramos ya?

Si solo te estábamos esperando -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Me sorprende que Tigresa este con usted y no este gritándole por ser un atrevido -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa se acercó a él y se escondió detrás de su espalda viendo a Shifu con una mirada extraña- _sele había olvidado_ -Po pensó con gracia, los tres dejaron el palacio y se fueron rumbo a una de las montañas cercanas al palacio, Po y Shifu no tenían problemas para subir la montaña pero Tigresa si tenía dificultades debido a su mochila y se estaba cansando un poco- Tigresa debes darte prisa

Oigan se que los dos son místicos y secretos pero ya llegamos? -dijo Tigresa quejándose algo cansada, solo caminaron un poco mas haya que Shifu y Po se sentaron enfrente de un estanque- un estanque? -Tigresa se acercó al estanque todo el lugar estaba cubierto por la neblina- no me voy a meter a bañar con ustedes aquí -tomo algo de agua en sus manos y comenzó a beberla-

Tigresa no bebemos el agua del estanque de lagrimas sagradas -dijo Shifu calmado con los ojos cerrados y Tigresa de se detuvo con las manillas infladas y llenas de agua-

Estanque sagrado? -Tigresa se trago el agua nerviosa y vio el estanque-

En este lugar Oogway descifro los secretos de La Paz y la concentración este lugar vio nacer al Kung fu -dijo Shifu calmado y abrió los dedos alzando la vista, el sol brillo revelando dos rocas muy grandes sosteniendo una roca ovalada al final, el estanque tenía la forma del Ying y el Yang, Tigresa pudo ver levemente como Oogway había entrenado hace tiempo ahí, Shifu Soto lanzo golpes y patadas hasta que llego la cima de la roca y se quedo de pie- ¡¿Quieren saber los secretos del kung fu?! -Tigresa sonrío y Po estaba calmado, los dos asintieron seguros- entonces yo los entrenare seré su maestro! -Shifu alzo la mano apretando el puño y Tigresa estaba llorando de la emoción hasta a Po se le escapo una lagrima de uno de los ojos- no lloren

No estoy llorando estoy sudando por los ojos -dijo Tigresa tallándose los ojos y Po solo se limpió la lagrima-

Bien he visto a los entrenar en el kung fu cuando se concentran de verdad alcanzan un potencial muy alto -dijo Shifu tranquilo- Tigresa para que puedas entrenar correctamente con la gema debes estar atenta y concentrada, pero cuando usas tu elemento, cuando enserio quieres estar concentrada das asco -Tigresa puso una cara seria sintiéndose algo insultada- pero eso puede ser mi culpa no puedo entrenarte como entrene a los cinco ahora se que única manera de acercarse a esa concentración es con Po -Po se quedo confundido-

Por que razón cree que yo soy la clave? -dijo Po confundido-

He notado que Tigresa te escucha y te pone mas atención que a mi, por eso creo que para que ella se concentre de una mejor forma debe estar cerca tuyo -dijo Shifu calmado y Tigresa se sonrojo un poco _"ósea que solo me trajo para ser el juguete"_ pensó Po ofendido- bueno vamos a comenzar -los dos se sentaron en forma de meditación y Shifu estaba detrás de Tigresa- Tigresa escucha para controlar los demás elementos es necesaria una concentración especifica en cada uno de ellos por ejemplo Po que sientes al manipular tu luz?

Cuando uso mi luz me concentro en mi energía más que nada debo estar calmado siempre y tener control -dijo Po calmado, se concentró en su mano derecha y creo una esfera de color blanca de la nada- inténtalo

Vaya esta bien -Tigresa imito a Po respiro hondo y se tranquilizo, sintió la energía fluir en su mano derecha y creo una esfera roja- lo logre

Qué rápido pero ya tienes experiencia en tu elemento -dijo Shifu calmado y vio la esfera- bueno debe ser de ese color por tu energía sigamos ahora dispara a ese tronco -Po puso un tronco frente a Tigresa y ella lanzó la esfera dandole al tronco pero no lo rompió- bien excelente sigamos -Tigresa sonrío ahora los tres estaban manteniendo el equilibrio en un tronco cada uno, Tigresa tenía unos leves problemas para mantener el equilibrio- para manipular el gua debes estar calmada centrada pero también debes sentir que el agua fluye contigo inténtalo debes ser como el agua -Tigresa suspiro y se metió al agua, estaba tranquila y podía sentir el agua en sus piernas y un poco en la cola, sintió el flujo y cerró los ojos, se concentró y el agua comenzó a moverse en otra dirección incluso se levanto rodeando a Tigresa- abre los ojos -Tigresa los abrió y se sorprendió al ver el agua a su alrededor-

Waou no me esperaba esto -Tigresa estaba sonriendo y alzo las manos haciendo que del agua se formarán tres látigos de agua en sus manos- esto es asombroso -Po se puso en guardia y Tigresa lanzó un golpe con el látigo, Po solo puso el brazo frente a él lanzando un golpe horizontal y lo desvío, el látigo se deshizo y Tigresa lanzó otro golpe con el otro brazo, Po lanzó ja esfera de energía y lo deshizo, Tigresa alzo los brazos y comenzó a rodarlos frente a su pecho y formo una esfera, estiro los brazos y se creo un torrente de agua, Po se cruzo de brazos soportando el impacto pero Tigresa uso mas fuerza y Po cayó del tronco al agua- eso fue mejor de lo que pensé

Si estas mejorando más rápido de lo que pensé -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien el siguiente es la roca a diferencia del agua o la luz la roca es un elemento que necesita una resistencia demasiada alta -dijo Shifu calmada, Tigresa estaba parada sobre una roca- bien debes ser resistente y necesitas atraer las rocas con la mente intenta con la roca en mi mano -le mostró una pequeña piedra en su manos derecha, Tigresa extendió la mano derecha tratando de mover la roca con la mente o su fuerza pero nada pasaba, Shifu le lanzó la roca levemente y le dio en la cabeza-

Aaauu oiga eso me dolió -Tigresa se quejó y se bajo de la roca-

Mueve la roca sobre la que estabas parada -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Esta bromeando verdad? -dijo Tigresa sin creerle-

No hazlo -Tigresa vio a Shifu como si estuviera loco, solo lo obedeció y empezó a empujar la roca con las manos y extendió los brazos, empujó con mas fuerza y la roca se comenzó a mover, se concentró y cerró los ojos, la roca comenzó a moverse más rápida sin la necesidad de que ella usara mucha fuerza, la levanto estaba liviana- me siento increíble -le dio un golpe y la rompió en muchos pedazos enseguida- jeje

Esto será más fácil ahora trueno -dijo Shifu y ahora Tigresa estaba parada en medio del campo- para el trueno no solo debes ser centrada si no también debes ser rápida al atacar y reaccionar por eso debes buscar en la gema el poder del rayo debes ubicarlo por tu propia cuenta y dejar que fluya -Tigresa cerró los ojos y comenzó a emanar una energía roja de su cuerpo, ella sintió algo en su cuerpo que la hace sentirse entumida, cuando se dio cuenta de su cuerpo emanaba una energía roja en forma de rayos, los concentró en su palma y los dejo fluir haciéndolos sonar en todo el campo, Po y Shifu se cubrieron para evitar el ataque- esta bien creo que debemos tener cuidado

Si esta bien -Tigresa estaba preocupada viendo su mano derecha la cual tenía algunas quemaduras del ataque-

Bien el último de los poderes que tienes es el viento como no tenemos un maestro de tipo oscuridad este será tu ultimo elemento y lo demás será un entrenamiento con los seis -Tigresa sintió ante lo dicho por Shifu- bien escucha el viento es el elemento que mas encuentras en el ambiente, solo debes sentir las corrientes dejarte fluir como el agua pero saber como cambiar de dirección en el momento preciso -Tigresa asintió, se concentró como lo hizo en el agua y dejo fluir el aire de sus manos, concentró el viento en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe liberando la corriente de aire, Shifu se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el aire- bien hecho ahora Po debes entrenar para alcanzar el nivel de un maestro y por eso debes hallar tu verdadero poder dentro de tus poderes -Po se quedo confundido viendo a Shifu el cual solo le dio una sonrisa-

Puede hablar sin acertijos? -dijo Tigresa algo confundida-

Solo entrenen estos tres días deben estar al máximo -dijo Shifu calmado-

Si maestro -dijeron los dos alumnos durante varias horas y días Tigresa y Po fueron entrenando por separado o juntos, durante ese tiempo los dos se fortalecieron mas, ahora la ultima noche Po y Tigresa estaban solos enfrente de una fogata Shifu por su parte había ido al palacio solo para atender unas cosas a la mañana siguiente Po y Tigresa tendrían que regresar por su cuenta-

Bueno el entrenamiento termino -dijo Po tranquilo viendo la fogata y se recostó en el suelo-

Cuando bajemos y pelee contra Tai Lung estarás ahí a mi lado para apoyarme? -dijo Tigresa tímida y sonrojada, Po se levanto y la vio- solo fue una idea no me hagas caso..

Si ahí estaré para ti si me necesitas -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa alzo un poco la vista sorprendida-

Po debo confesar que tengo miedo, temo por mi vida, temo si ese leopardo es mas fuerte que yo o Shifu y temo que me...-Tigresa apretó los ojos y los dientes abrazándose a si misma por el miedo, Po no sabia que hacer así que solo la abrazo y ella o vio- eh Po...

No tengas miedo yo también lo tengo pero tener valor significa tener miedo pero saber como enfrentarlo, no importa que pase mañana ten por seguro que estaremos bien -dijo Po calmado y acercó a Tigresa mas a su pecho, Tigresa solo se dejo abrazar por el y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el, la noche paso y los dos no se separaron, al llegar la mañana Shifu estaba en el inicio de las escaleras el aire estaba pesado y el estaba tranquilo, vio el cielo el cual estaba siendo cubierto por las nubes de tormenta, las nubes trataron media hora hasta que llegaron al palacio, Shifu cerró los ojos sintiendo el viendo en su cuerpo, se escucho un fuerte relámpago y Shifu abrió los ojos topándose que Tai Lung frente a el-

Eh vuelto a casa maestro -dijo Tai Lung tranquilo y se inclino un poco-

Esta ya no es tu casa y yo ya no soy tu maestro -dijo Shifu serio-

Es verdad mientras estaba en Prisión me dijeron que tenías un nuevo alumno favorito y que ya tenían Guerrero Dragon dime donde están esos dos los espante? -dijo Tai Lung con burla y se rió un poco-

No le pondrás una mano encima a mi hijo ni a mi alumna -dijo Shifu serio y se puse en pose de combate- esta pelea es entre tu y yo

Conque tu hijo y tu alumna no? -Tai Lung le dio la espalda molesto, _"tu nunca me llamaste hijo"_ Tai Lung dio un salto y giro lanzando una patada de talón hacia Shifu, Shifu solo salto hacia tras esquivando el golpe, la patada dio al suelo rompiendo el suelo, Shifu no perdió tiempo se giró y lanzó un golpe estirando los dedos y soltó una esfera de energía dandole a Tai al una en el pecho que lo empujo un poco, Tai Lung gruño y formo una esfera de color morada frente a su pecho y la disparo empujando a Shifu contra la puerta y la rompió por el impacto-

Rayos se hizo mas fuerte de lo que pensaba -Shifu se quedo quieto e hincado-

Me pudrí en prisión por veinte años por culpa de tu debilidad -Tai Lung le grito molesto mientras avanzaba-

Obedecer a tu maestro no es debilidad -dijo Shifu molesto-

Tu sabias que yo era el Guerrero Dragon siempre lo supiste pero cuando Oogway dijo lo contrario que hiciste? -Tía LUng recordó cuando Oogway se negó a darle la gema- Nada! -Tai Lung gruño con fuerza-

No era tu destino ser el Guerrero Dragon no fue culpa mía -dijo Shifu molesto-

No fue culpa tuya?! -Tai Lung avanzó enojado y lanzó un corte soltando energía con sus garras dejando una marca en el aire- quien lleno de sueños mi cabeza?! -Shifu salgo esquivando el ataque y lanzó una esfera de energía verde, Tai Lung sujeto la esfera con una mano y dio una vuelta convirtiendo la energía en morada y la disparo hacia Shifu, Shifu solo le dio una patada desviándola al techo- quien me hizo entrenar hasta que se me rompieron los huesos?! -Tai Lung avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que su labio se rompiera y sangrara- quien me negó mi destino?! -Tai Lung alzo los brazos y los bajo soltando un gran desgarre de energía que golpeó a Shifu en el pecho y lo fue empujando, Tai Lung concentró energía morada en sus manos y fue lanzando esferas de energía hacia Shifu, Shifu fue golpeando las esferas con sus manos y piernas desviándolos a otra dirección, Shifu quedo cansado y un poco herido-

Esa descripción no me correspondía -dijo Shifu molesto, Tai Lung gruño y avanzó viendo el bastón de Oogway, se acero y lo tomo-

Ahora si -dijo Tai Lung calmado y sostuvo el bastón, Shifu avanzó, salto y lanzó una patada pero Tai Lung la bloqueo con el basto, ambos saltaron y giraron, Tai Lung sujeto a Shifu del cuello con la punta del basto y lo estrello en el suelo y uso fuerza para estrangularlo- dame el rollo

Antes muerto! -Shifu grito y estiro el brazo soltando energía verde directo en el pecho de Tai Lung e cual se alejo, Shifu se levanto y le dio una patada en el pecho hasta hacerlo retroceder, Shifu giro y lanzó una esfera de energía dandole en el pecho creando una leve explosión, Shifu concentró energía en su palma derecha y estiro los dedos creando una especie de vara de energía y avanzó, Tai Lung reaccionó con entrando energía en el bastón de Oogway y los chocaron sus varas creando una leve colisión, los dos estaban forcejeando, la energía de ambos iba ame aumento debido ala colisión de energía, la energía de ambos exploto y la vara de Oogway se rompió a la mitad, Tai Lung solo la tiro mientras Shifu vio con pena como la vara de su maestro estaba rota, Tai Lung gruño y avanzó lanzando una patada de palma y Shifu lo sujeto de la planta del pie siendo empujado hasta llegar al muro donde lo rompió por la fuerza de Tai Lung, comenzó a expulsar energía verde del cuerpo y lo alejó soltando energía, Tai Lung quedo parada en el suelo y lo vio, Shifu salto de columna a columna mientras Tai Lung lo seguía cortando un poco de las columnas, Shifu llego al techo pero Tai Lung lo envistió con fuerza haciendo que los dos salieran del techo y lo rompieron, el cielo estaba cubierto por nueves de tormenta y relámpagos, Tai Lung lanzó un corte con sus garras en forma horizontal, Shifu solo lo esquivo bajando el cuerpo y avanzó en el aire creando una esfera en su palma derecha y le dio un ataque a Tai Lung en la cara, Tai Lung se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en las costillas soltando energía, Shifu se sujeto de la pierda y salto elevándose un poco y lanzó una esfera con las manos juntas, Tai Lung se cruzo de brazos resistiendo el ataque, los abrió y el ataque fue desviado, Shifu bajo y lanzó una patada dandole en el pecho, ataco Lung lanzó un golpe directo a Tai Lung en la mejilla desorientados a Shifu el cual dio una vuelta en el aire, Tai Lung lanzó un golpe soltando energía, Shifu bajo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque y lo sujeto del brazo con las manos, le dio la vuelta quedando sujetando su brazo y le puso el pie en la parte trasera de la cabeza y lo fue empujando con rumbo al suelo, Tai Lung grito y concentró energía en su brazo soltando una corriente de energía que hizo que Shifu lo soltara, Tai Lung giro y lo golpeo con el codo en la quijada, lo tomo del cuello y lo fue empujando hasta destruir el techo con el cuerpo, cuando estaban a la mitad del aire Tai Lung le dio una patada y Shifu le disparó un rayo de energía en el pecho, los dos se alejaron, Shifu se estrelló en el muro y Tai Lung también pero el clavo sus garras en el muro y fue callando desgarrando el muro hasta que llego al suelo y tiro una lampara de vela, el suelo se lleno de fuego, Tai Lung avanzó y se quemo la manos llenado las de fuego y energía azul-

Todo lo que hizo fue para que estuvieras orgulloso! -Tai Lung,ando un golpe horizontal y Shifu lo bloque lo con el brazo, salto y le dio una patada en la quijada, Tai Lung se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón tirando a Shifu al suelo- dime que estas orgulloso Shifu! -Tia Lung lanzó otro golpe pero Shifu lo bloqueo con las dos manos pero se estaba cansando mas, Tai Lung fue atacando con mas fuerza y Shifu perdía fuerza recibiendo los golpes en el cuerpo dejándole quemaduras- Dímelo! -lo golpe en el tomado y la cara- Dímelo! Dímelo! -Tai Lung termino dandole un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos y Shifu termino cerca del estanque soltando algo de vapor, estaba muy cansado, Tai Lung solo trono sus nudillos y el fuego se apago-

Yo siempre...estuve orgulloso...de ti y...fue mi orgullo...lo que me segó...te amaba demasiado...para ver en que te convertirás en lo que yo te estaba transformando..lo..lo siento -dijo Shifu cansado y los vio con dolor en los ojos, Tai Lung se quedo viéndolo unos momento y luego rugió con fuerza sujetándolo del cuello y lo alzo-

No quiero tus disculpas quiero mi gema -dijo Tai Lung serio y vio la estatua dorada del Dragón la cual estaba vacía- que? -golpeó a Shifu en le suelo- donde esta?!

La Guerrera Dragon ya la tiene tu nunca tendrás esa gema Tai Lung -dijo Shifu ahogándose-

Una mujer le diste mi gema a una mujer?! Estas despertado?! -Tai Lung están incrédulo y una piedra le dio en la espalda dejándole una leve herida y volteo a ver hacia su espalda- que?

Oye bravucón te doy un consejo?! No insultes a las chicas porque te puede ir muy mal! -dijo Tigresa molesta e inflando las mejillas-

Quien eres tu? -dijo Tai Lung confundido-

Yo soy la Guerrera Dragon Tigresa -Tigresa le mostró la gema sonriendo y Tai Lung se quedo confundido y luego se empezó a reír un pocos soltó a Shifu-

Tu? Ella? Es solo una niña, que harás me harás cosquillas o me pegaras con tu osito de peluche? Huy que miedo jajaja -dijo Tai Lung con burla y riéndose, mientras Tigresa se enojo un poco mas-

Sabes ella tiene razón no deberías burlarte de las mujeres y mas si ella tiene el poder para contarte la cola -dijo Po serio entrando al salón-

Y tu quien eres panda? -dijo Tai Lung serio-

Me llamo Po y soy el alumno de Shifu y su hijo -dijo serio y se colocó en postura de combate haciendo gruñir a Tai Lung, Shifu lo escucho y sonrío levemente- antes de que pelees contra ella deberás pasar por encima de mi

Eso quieres? Te advierto que puedes morir -Tai Lung se colocó en postura de combate y sonrío-

Tigresa vete de aquí yo me encargo de el -Tigresa asintió y se escondió, Po espero a Tai Lung el cual corrió hacia él preparándose para lanzar un golpe con energía en el cuerpo, Po brillo también y los dos chocaron sus brazos en un golpe y una colisión, por la fuerza del ataque los dos fueron impulsados callando hacia el valle, aún estaba oscuro por las nubes grises, Po y Tai LUng estaba peleando en el aire lanzando golpes y patadas, estaban por llegar a los escalones pero los dos dieron un salto mientras peleaban y llegaban al valle, lodos llegaron al valle y los dos estaban forcejando expulsando energía de sus cuerpos, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe creando una colisión y un fuerte impacto-

Esta pelea será algo realmente aterradora -dijo Tigresa viendo la pelea en el valle- tu puedes Po


	12. Chapter 12

**Un encuentro predestinado**

Po y Tai Lung fueron pelando mientras caían al valle, se escucharon impactos por los golpes que se daban, Po lanzó un golpe dandole a Tai alguna en la mandíbula, Tai Lung se inclinó y le dio un golpe con la cola en el mentó, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Po reaccionó y lo tomo de la pierna derecha, giro y lo estrello en el suelo dejando unas leves grietas, Tai Lung gruño y se levanto sujetándolo de la cabeza y lo fue empujando corriendo, Po le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, Tai Lung lo soltó y Po le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tai Lung grito un poco y le dio un golpe horizontal en la cabeza, Po se alejó y Tai Lung concentro energía en sus manos formando esferas moradas, Po se quedo de pie y lo vio, Tai Lung disparó sus energías, Po lo único que hizo fue sujetarlas con las manos y forcejeo un poco y las desvío, Tai Lung avanzó y le dio una tacleada con el hombro izquierdo en el estomago, Po dio un pistón al suelo arrastrando un poco la tierra, Po le dio un golpe en la mejilla retirándolo, alzo los brazos y los extendió formando una esfera leve de energía azul, dio un leve grito y soltó la energía en un rayo azul, Tai Lung fue empujado por la energía dandole en el estomago, termino estrellándose en un muro y Po se quedo viendo el lugar, Tai Lung salió de las rocas levantando una roca de gran tamaño, la lanzó contra Po, Po solo se dio la vuelta lanzando un golpe y la roca se destruyo, Tai Lung avanzó y lanzó un golpe entre los escombros, Po lo sujetó de la mueca y lanzó un golpe solo para que Tai Lung lo sujetara del puño, los dos se gruñeron mientras forcejaban y expulsaban energía de sus cuerpos dejando un leve grieta en el suelo, Tai Lung le dio un golpe a Po en la mejilla, Po le dio una patada en la cabeza, Tai Lung cayó al suelo parándose de manos y le dio un golpe con la cola, Po le sujeto la cola y lo levanto para estrellarlo en el suelo, Tai Lung atrajo la cola y le dio una patada con ambas patas a Po en el pecho alejándolo de el, Tai Lung se dio la vuelta y concentro energía y la fue disparando soltando golpes en una lluvia de energía, Po se cruzo de brazos y fue saltando para esquivarla, Po esquivo un golpe de energía y llego al techo de una casa y alzo el brazo formando una esfera de energía más grande de color azul y la disparo hacia Tai Lung, Tai Lung la sujeto con sus manos la esfera era mas grande que el, lo fue empujando un poco pero le dio una patada soltando un resplandor de energía morada y la esfera se le o hasta deshacerse, Po apareció a su derecho y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra un casa hasta romperla, Tai Lung rugió con fuerza y salió corriendo a cuatro patada hacia Po, Po se preparó pero Tai Lung cambio su dirección saltando a su derecha, Po lo siguió y lanzó un golpe pero Tai Lung lo esquivo inclinando el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago y comenzó a expulsar energía morada y la soltó en forma de una esfera haciendo que Po fuera empujado y se estrelló con una casa.

Me tienes sorprendido jamás espere que un simple panda pudiera seguir mis movimientos -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo en su cuerpo había rastros leves de heridas- vamos levántate y pelea me quiero seguir divirtiendo un poco mas

No estuvo mal ese ataque -Po salió de los escombros con una herida en el estomago y la ropa algo rota en esa parte- eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba espero que esta pelea sea muy interesante -los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe dandole al otro en la mejilla, Tai al una gruño y le dio una patada en el estomago solo para que Po lo sujetara y lo estrellara en un mira, Tai Lung lo sujeto del cuello con la cola y lo comenzó a golpear en la cara y el cuerpo, Po solo lo sujeto de las manos y le dio una patada en el estomago con la planta del pie, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Po salto esquivando un golpe y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza haciendo que Tai Lung inclinara el cuerpo, Po llego al suelo y le dio una segunda patada en la cabeza alejándolo un poco, estiro los brazos creando una esfera azul y la disparó, Tai Lung gruñí y le dio un golpe horizontal desviándola, Tai Lung estiro el brazo derecho y soltó energía en un golpe, la energía le dio a Po en el pecho, Tai Lung avanzó y lanzó corte soltando energía con las garras, Po la esquivo saltando hacia la derecha solo para recibir un leve corte en las costillas del lado derecho, se sujeto las costillas y lo vio- creo que esto no terminara tan rápido como yo pensaba

Ni creas que te salvara de la pelea soy muy poderoso -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo-

Eso lo veremos primero -Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla y luego lanzó un golpe horizontal dandole en las costillas y soltó energía empujándolo un poco, Tai Lung avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando energía, Po solo lo esquivo y disparo energía en forma de una flecha dandole en el pecho, Tai Lung fue empujado hasta un muro pero salto al ultimo momento y cayo de pie frente a Po, Po avanzó y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Tai Lung alzo el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque y lanzó un golpe, Po alzo el brazo izquierdo y giro dandole una patada de talón detrás de la cabeza, Tai Lung se desoriento y cayo de cara al suelo, Po iba a lanzar una patada hacia el pero Tai Lung se impulsó con sus manos saltando hacia atrás, Po lo siguió y lanzó un golpe soltando energía, Tai Lung le dio un golpe horizontal desviándola, formo dos esfera s de energía en sus manos y las disparo hacia a Po el cual salto a un lado esquivando la primera y la segunda la desvía con un golpe, Tai Lung apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la espalda, Po grito un poco y se quedo algo hincado, Tai LUng salgo y le dio una patada en el mentón que lo hizo que dar en el aire de espaldas, Tai Lung avanzó y lo sujeto de la pierna derecha, lo atrajo un poco y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago varias veces, le dio un rodillazo en la espalda y lo sujeto de la cara para estrellarlo en el suelo, Po se quedo quieto un rato y Tai Lung iba a lanzar otro golpe pero Po reaccionó y le dio una patada en el estomago quedando sujetado del suelo con una mano, se paro y comenzó a golpear a Tai Lung en el estomago varias veces, formo una esfera blanca en las manos y la disparo alejando a Tai Lung aun lado, Po se levanto y fue corriendo hacia el,vTai Lung se levanto y le dio una patada en el pecho, lo sujeto del brazo y le dio una vuelta lanzándolo contra un muro y lo estrello, Tai Lung avanzó corriendo pero Po dio un grito soltando energía de todo su cuerpo creando una onda de energía, Tai Lung fu empujado un poco y Po le dio un golpe con las dos manos juntas en la cabeza haciendo que gritara un poco, Po lanzó una patada pero Tai Lung lanzó un corte con sus garras soltando energía, Po se cubrió con los brazos recién do el corte en ellos y soltó algo de sangre, Tai Lung le dio una tacleada en el pecho y lo fue empujando hasta que lo estrello en una casa, los dos salieron corriendo y lanzando golpes contra el otro, Po bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón y Tai Lung le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Po lo abrió del pecho y se dio la vuelta estrellando la cara de Tai Lung en el suelo, lo sujeto de la cola y le dio una vuelta para lanzarlo contra un muro, formo una esfera de energía y la disparo, Tigresa estaba viendo todo desde el palacio pero escucho unos murmullos y se metió a ver a Shifu-

Maestro Shifu se encuentra bien? -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada-

Descuida solo son algunas heridas -dijo Shifu con dificultad y se quedo acostado en el suelo- donde están Po y Tai Lung?

Siguen peleando en el valle los están destruyendo con sus fuerzas -dijo Tigresa escuchando otro impacto de afuera-

Debes ir rápido con el tu eres la única que puede vencer a Tai Lung es tu destino -dijo Shifu cansado y con dolor-

Esta bien lo intentare -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y comenzó a bajar rumbo al valle a cuatro patas-

En el valle Tai Lung estaba sujetando a Po de cuello con su brazo derecho, lo estaba estrangulando y lo levantaba del suelo, Po grito un poco pero le dio un codazo en el estomago, Tai Lung solo aguanto un leve grito y Po le dio otro golpe, Tai Lung fu aguantando los golpes pero Po le dio más todavía hasta que le dio un golpe mas fuerte que hizo que lo soltara, Po se dio la vuelta dandole una patada en el mentón, Tai Lung cayó al suelo pero se dio la vuelta acostado, Po lanzó un golpe y Tai Lung inclino el cuerpo esquivándolo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Po retrocedió y Tai Lung lo siguió y le dio un golpe mas fuerte que hizo que se estrellara en el suelo y lo rompiera un poco, Tai Lung lo tomo de la pierna y lo lanzó lejos, estiro el brazo derecho y soltó un rayo de energía que estaba por darle a Po pero este desapareció en un flash y apareció detrás de Tai Lung dandole una patada en las costillas y cayo al suelo, a,vos estaban sudados y heridos de tantos ataques y golpes.

Como hiciste eso de desaparecer? -dijo Tai Lung levantándose-

Es la habilidad de la luz tener una gran velocidad como la luz -dijo Po respirando agitado-

Pero te toma mucha energía por lo visto estas mas agitado -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo viendo como Po estaba agitado, avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho en el mentón, Po solo lanzó una patada pero Tai Lung la esquivo con facilidad y le dio un codazo en el estomago tirándolo al suelo- lo ves te debilitaste al usarla-

Cállate -Po se fue levantando pero Tai Lung salto dandole un patada en el estomago, lo levanto tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó contra un muro dejándolo ahí impactado- maldición..

Lo vez no puedes vencerme yo soy el maestro mas fuerte que existe y tu -Tai Lung le dio un golpe en la mejilla seguido de otro en su estómago, lo siguió golpeando hasta hacer que su labio se rompiera un poco- no eres más que una simple imitación de mi crees que el valle te aceptara? -golpeó a Po en estomago- crees que serás un héroe?! -volvió a golpearlo en la cara dejando que escupiera sangre- pues no! cuando vean que eres el mas fuerte de todos te temerán, te odiaran! Y cuando todo salga mal eh a ¿quién crees que será al primero que culparan?! Pues a ti -Po estaba serio viendo el suelo- serás odiado! Cazado! Dime que eliges vivir libre o morir por esos inútiles que te darán la espalda algún día?! -Po se quedo callado sin decir nada-

Prefiero verte morir -dijo Po sonriendo y Tai Lung gruño con fuerza-

Como tu elijas! Tu morirás como un simple parasito! -Tai Lung alzo el brazo concentrando energía en su brazo derecho, Po apretó los puños y comenzó a menear energía a grandes cantidades de su cuerpo, grito con fuerza y le dio un golpe en la cara rompiéndole la nariz a Tai Lung, lo sujeto del brazo con sus brazos y le dio la vuelta tirándolo al suelo, alzo su brazo estirando el brazo de Tai Lung con fuerza, Tai Lung comenzó a gritar mientras Po estaba por romperle el brazo, lo levanto y le dio una vuelta estrellándolo contra el muro, Tai Lung cayo al suelo sangrando de la nariz y sujetando su brazo izquierdo, Tai Lung gruño y le dio una patada en la mandíbula tirándolo al suelo, Po se levanto y Tai Lung corrió clavándole las garras en el hombro derecho, Po grito con fuerza mientras Tai Lung solo incrustaba mas sus garras en su piel, Po solo estaba sujetando su brazo pero no podía quitarlo de encima- prepararte a morir!

Ya déjalo! -Tigresa apareció por la espalda de Tai Lung y le dio un corte con las garras en la espalda dejándole una marca de energía roja de fuego, Tai Lung grito con fuerza sujetándose la espalda y soltó a Po el cual cayo al suelo sentado y herido, Tigresa grito cuneta do la cola de Tai Lung y encendió sus manos con fuego, le dio una vuelta y la lanzó frente a ella, avanzó, salto y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando energía de rayos en todo el cuerpo, Tigresa quedo de Pie y dio un pisotón al suelo haciendo que una roca saliera del suelo y golpeara la espalda de Tai Lung, Tai Lung fue impulsado al cielo y Tigresa dio un giro soltando aire de sus pies, en el aire le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo sonar un sonido de impacto y eco en el lugar, lo siguió y le dio un golpe con ambas manos juntas en el pecho, Tai al una cayo al suelo a dolorido trato de levantarse pero un brillo rojo llamo su atención, Tigresa avanzó y soltó una bola de fuego que tenía en sus manos, la bola de fuego se hizo más grandes y aplastó a Tai Lung en el suelo dejando un agujero algo grande, Tai Lung apenas tenía heridas en el cuerpo y se levanto no el pelaje algo quemado, Tigresa avanzó y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Tai Lung levanto el brazo derecho y detuvo el ataque solo para lanzar un golpe, Tigresa lo detuvo con una mano y rugió soltando energía de trueno en su cuerpo y entumeció a Tai Lung haciendo que se hincara, Tigresa se elevó en el aire un poco y cayo en picada extendió la pierna derecha concentrando fuego, Tai Lung se levanto y se cruzo de brazos concentrando energía en ellos y detuvo la patada creando una onda de sonido y energía, Tigresa lo fue empujando con su fuerza y Tai Lung termino chocando con una pared, Tigresa quedo de pie formando una esfera de color roja en sus manos y una energía de rayos la envolvió haciendo la mas grande, grito un poco y la disparo hacia Tai Lung creando una leve explosión, Tigresa quedo jadeando del cansancio en el lugar y Po se levando sujetando su hombro el cual estaba goteando sangre, Tigresa lo vio y corrió hacia el- Po! Estas bien que te hizo?! -Tigresa estaba sustraída viendo la herida de Po de cuatro agujeros profundos en su hombro-

Me clavó sus garras en mi hombro hasta los dedos trato de meterlos -dijo Po con dificultad y cayo arrodillado en el suelo, Tigresa no se separaba de el- escucha no hay tiempo debemos vencerlo se que podremos los dos juntos si -Po trato de moverse pero la sangre siguió brotando-

No Po esta vez yo te ayudare por eso entrene -Tigresa sonrío, acostó a Po en un muro y le empezó a abrir la camisa- déjame ver tu herida -Po abrió su camisa revelando la herida grave en su hombro- tendré que romper mas tu camisa -le arranco la camisa y la convirtió en tiras para improvisar una venda, dejo un poco de la camisa doblada sobre las heridas para contener las hemorragias y las vendo con las tiras- esto debe aguantar

Gracias -dijo Po débil viendo su heridas, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía- no puedo

No debes moverte tranquilízate -Tigresa le sonrió tallando un poco su cabeza, Po se quedo confundido viendo a Tigresa- si ya se que es algo infantil pero eso me ayudaba cuando era pequeña

Jeje me hubiera gustado tener una infancia como la tuya -dijo Po sonriendo-

No creo de seguro ahora podrías ser gordo y bromista -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos estaban calmados de momento pero Tai Lung salió del escombros herido y enojado- que no se rinde?

Esta entrenado para ser resistente e inmune al dolor pero ahora esta a punto de perder la razón -dijo Po serio, Tigresa se levanto y avanzó hasta quedar frente a el en una postura de combate-

Niña en cerio me has hecho enojar -dijo Tai Lung molesto-

Empecemos gato roñoso -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Los dos avanzaron corriendo a cuatro patas, Tai Lung salto y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa salto a un lado y lanzó una bola de fuego que le dio a Tai Lung en el pecho, Tai Lung lanzó una esfera de energía y Tigresa le dio un golpe para desviarla, Tigresa salto liberando una onda de aire y disparo cuatro esferas de energía roja, Tai Lung solo las fue desviando y Tigresa apareció detrás de el lanzándole un golpe soltando energía en su espalda, Tai Lung cayo al suelo se iba a levantar pero Tigresa lo sujeto del pelaje de la espalda y lo lanzó contra un muro, dio un pisotón al suelo apareciendo una roca grande y rectangular, la sujeto y la lanzó contra Tai Lung impactándolo con mas fuerza, Tai Lung grito rompiendo la roca y avanzó dandole un golpe en la cara, Tai Lung le dio otro golpe en el estomago y la estrelló mas en el suelo dejando una grieta, la sujeto del cuello tIgresa le siento de brazo encendiéndolo en llamas, Tai Lung no aguanto el dolor y la soltó, Tigresa salto y le dio un golpe con los brazos extendidos, Tai Lung retrocedió un poco y Tigresa apareció dandole un golpe con las manos llenas de energía, le dio cuatro golpes en la cara, lo sujeto del cuello y lo elevó en el aire, lo soltó y le dio una patada en el pecho, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo contra el creando una leve explosión, Tai Lung salió de los escombros y lanzó un roca muy grande contra ella, Tigresa estiro los brazos sujetando la roca, usando los poderes la deshizo, Tai Lung le dio un golpe en la cara y otro en el estomago en forma de gancho, le dio un segundo golpe lanzándola lejos contra un muro, Tigresa salió creando un látigo de agua y lanzó un golpe contra el, Tai Lung alzo en brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque, Po apareció detrás de el y le dio un golpe con las manos juntas en la espalda, Tai Lung cayo suelo y Po le dio una patada soltando energía y lo lanzó hacia Tigresa la cual lo recibió dandole un golpe en la cara rompiéndole un diente, Tai Lung cayo derrapando el suelo y se estrelló con unos escombros, Tigresa golpeo el suelo con la mano y una roca salió casando a Tai Lung, en el aire Tai Lung giro y lanzó una esfera grande energía con sus manos, Tigresa la sujeto con las manos deteniéndola, Tai Lung estaba bajando para atacarla pero Po le dio una tacleada con el codo izquierdo, Tai Lung gruño y le dio un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que cayera al suelo, Tigresa gruño y golpe la esfera enviándola de regreso a Tai Lung el cual la esquivo saltando, Tigresa lanzó un corte con sus garras soltando energía roja dejándole un corte algo leve en el pecho, lo empujo y lo fue golpeando en el pecho, Tai Lung alzo los brazos y golpeó a Tigresa en la espalda para después darle un rodillazo en el mentón, Tigresa fue alejada de el pero se dio la vuelta y Tai Lung trepo un muro hasta llegar al techo y salto solo para caer en picada con los brazos extendidos hacia Tigresa, Po apareció y la empujo recibiendo el ataque, en el suelo se hizo un agujero algo grande donde Po estaba en el medio, Tigresa quedo sentada viendo a Po el cual estaba inconsciente por el dolor y el ataque, Tigresa corrió hacia el y lo movió un poco.

Po no...te dije que te quedaras...sentado y descansaras -Tigresa estaba preocupada y asustada viendo a Po el cual apenas respondía, le dio la vuelta y puso su cabeza en el pecho escuchando que respiraba bien solo estaba inconsciente- Po -estaba preocupada por el y abrazo su cabeza- te quiero...te amo -lloro un poco- si solo tuviera mas poder

El amor no es nada ante el poder -dijo Tai Lung saliendo del polvo herido, quedo de varias partes del cuerpo, con un ojo en blanco y la sangre saliendo de su nariz- no lo ven solo el poder es lo único que importa, no importa cuanto traten de yacerse fuertes siempre serán la misma escoria débil e inútil, hasta ese panda que esta ahí se sacrificó para que no sufrieras ningún daño fue un pobre estupido -Tigresa gruño un poco fuerte al escuchar eso y comenzó a emanar una energía roja del cuerpo entero- no lo ven proteger a esos habitantes no sirve para nada al final solo serán odiados como yo, ahora dame la gema y quítate matare al panda -Tigresa se dio vuelta golpeándolo con una roca en forma rectangular que hizo que golpeara mas casas hasta destruirlas, Tía Lung salió de los escombros herido y cansado pero Tigresa lo recibió dandole un golpe en el pecho haciéndolo escupir sangre, antes de salir Tigresa lo sujeto de la pierna y lo estrello contra un muro una y otra vez hasta que lo elevó en el aire y ella le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo, lo tomo del hocico y fue corriendo arrastrando el cuerpo de Tai Lung por todo el camino hasta que se detuvo y lo lanzó contra el puente y lo destruyo- que pasa con ella? -Tai Lung salió del agua derramando mucha sangre del cuerpo-

Toda mi infancia me la he pasado entrenando mi fuerza y mi cuerpo para no herir a nadie -dijo Tigresa seria mientras avanzaba- siempre he sentido que vivía en un mundo de papel, sabia que si me dejaba llevar por mis enfado una sola vez me arrepentiría después por no saber controlar mi fuerza o mi enojo, pero tu ahora eres el ser mas despreciable que conozco, jamás había odiado a nadie como ahora, te odio Tai Lung -Tigresa rugió y Tai Lung solo salió del agua para caer de rodillas frente a ella- pero no vales la pena, tu gran orgullo esta hecho pedazos y no tienes la fuerza para moverte pero tampoco puedo perdonarte -Tigresa vio hacia donde estaba Po acostado- te eliminare ahora -Tigresa formo una bola de fuego en sus puños y los junto frente a su pecho dándoles una serie de giros, Tai Lung estaba molesto y avanzó corriendo, Tigresa apretó los puños, retrajo su puño derecho concentrando la energía y lanzó un golpe directo a la quijada de Tai Lung soltando todo un torbellino de fuego que adsorvio a Tai Lung dentro de el- Rugido del Dragón! -todos los aldeanos estaban en los campamentos lejos del valle de La Paz, cuando todos escucharon un sonido de impacto y todos vieron como el fuego salió disparado del centro del pueblo-

Tigresa! Tigresa! -Po estaba buscando a Tigresa entre el polvo mientras se sujetaba la herida la cual no dejaba de derramar sangre en el camino-

Po! -Tigresa salió corriendo del humo y lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo cansado- Po tonto mírate estas herido golpeado y casi pierdes el brazo me asustaste -Lloro un poco y Po sonrió-

Mi brazo no importa, mis heridas no importan lo que importa es que derrotaste a Tai Lung -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa le abrazo de la cabeza llorando, los aldeanos fueron regresando al valle poco a poco pero los primero que hicieron fue darle atención médica a Po y al maestro Shifu, Tigresa se reunió con su padre sonriendo, después de unas horas lograron cerrar las heridas de Po y ponerle una venda limpia, con Shifu le pusieron vendas y ungüento, todo el tiempo los dos estaban inconscientes después de sus peleas, Tigresa primero fue a ver a Shifu el cual estaba despertando apenas, entro a su cuarto y le dejo flores en un florero de cristal-

Tigresa estas viva -dijo Shifu sonriendo y desvío la mirada- o estamos muertos?

No maestro ganamos Tai Lung fu destruido en cierto sentido -dijo Tigresa con algo de pena y Shifu solo suspiro viendo el techo- lo lamento de verdad

No importa hace mucho había perdido las esperanzas sobre el, siempre me culpe sobre lo que le había pasado y sabia que el debía...-Shifu bajo la mirada y Tigresa entendió- como esta Po? Y como estas tu?

Yo estoy bien pero Po, bueno el esta inconsciente todavía está dormido -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Ya veo Tigresa hazle compañía por favor -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Tigresa se sonrojo un poco-

Claro -Tigresa se retiró dejando a los cuatro furioso viendo a su maestro y vio a Po en su cuarto privado, el estaba despertando también- como te sientes

Mejor creo -dijo Po viendo su hombro- el doctor dice que tuve suerte si me hubiera enterrado la mano entera hubiera perdido el brazo -sonrío un poco- el esta...?

Destruido esa es una forma más cómoda -dijo Tigresa seria y los dos se quedaron callados-

Gracias Tigresa nos has ayudado de muchas forma te debo mucho -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa se sonrojo por una idea y de todas maneras la realizó, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente dejando sorprendido al panda- y eso...?

Mi forma de decir gracias por el apoyarme -dijo Tigresa tímida y sonriendo, los cuatro furioso se acercaron a ver a su líder y el solo dijo que estaba bien, también vieron a Tigresa y le dieron las gracias sonriendo, _"no se como sea mi destino de ahora en adelante pero mis amigos y yo estaremos listos para lo que sea, también espero algún decirte que te amo en verdad Po"_ pensó Tigresa sonriendo- bien quien quiere comer fideos?!

Yo! -gritaron todos emocionado mientras en el durazno el retoño estaba floreciendo dando señales de un nuevo comienzo-

 _ **Nota:**_ _si se preguntan por una secuela la haré después de un corto descanso en este mismo documento también estoy próximo a estrenar una nueva historia de cambio de género y la nueva aventura de los hijos de Po viajes en el tiempo_


	13. Chapter 13

**La Tigresa, la princesa y el Po**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Tigresa y Po habían derrotado a Tai Lung el valle entero vivía en armonía pero aveces solo llegaban bandidos para instar robar algo, hoy era un día como cualquier otro, el valle estaba tranquilo mientras Shifu, Po y Tigresa caminaban tranquilos en el valle, Tigresa se acercaba un poco a Po para estar cerca de el.

Bien escuchen la princesa llegara dentro de poco para la forma de La Paz con Temutai su deber será ser sus guardaespaldas en todo el viaje, ¿lo entendieron? -dijo Shifu tranquilo y los dos asintieron pero Tigresa no dejaba de sonreír ya que estaría en el viaje con Po- y nada de encuentros melosos durante baños, meriendas, estadías en hoteles y/o cambios de ropa -Tigresa bajo las orejas decepcionada-

Oh vamos maestro solo entre al baño una vez y Po estaba ahí -dijo Tigresa en forma de queja-

No lo decía por ti lo decía por el -dijo Shifu señalando a Po el cual solo apretó los dientes gruñendo un poco avergonzado-

Po encerio? -dijo Tigresa con burla viendo a Po- maestro Po no es del tipo romántico, apasionado o salvaje, o divertido, o gracioso en momentos o..

Ya entendimos pero el se refiere a otra cosa -dijo Po un poco irritado- maestro eso paso cuando tenía 15 años solo fueron delirios de infancia como los que tuvo a esas edad con una leopardo -Po fue callado con un golpe en su estómago de parte de su maestro-

O lo siento Po tenias un insecto -dijo Shifu sonriendo con burla- bueno como sea eso paso hace mucho y espero que la princesa Ichihime lo haya olvidado

De que habla maestro yo estoy mas que confundida no entiendo nada -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo al maestro-

Verás cuando Po tenía 15 años conoció a la princesa del palacio imperial que en ese tiempo tenía solo 8 años, como era de esperarse de una niña -Shifu se rió un poco- se enamoro de Po y el le prometió que cuando llegara el momento algún día seria su esposo jajaja solo la vio una vez hace 10 años ahora vino de nuevo pidiendo una protección para su traslado -Tigresa se empezó a reír un poco-

Aaaww que tierno amor de niños -dijo Tigresa enternecida un poco-

Que Po le prometió matrimonio a una niña en su infancia?! -dijo Mantis llegando y riendo- jaja que divertido quiero ir a ver también -se acero y se subió en la cabeza de Tigresa- puedo ir? -Tigresa se quedo decepcionada un poco-

Esta bien puedes ir -dijo Shifu sonriendo cuando vio una carroza de color roja y dorada acercándose con unas cabras empujándola- ah parece que la princesa ya llego

Que bien vamos a comprarle un osito de peluche a la novia de Po -dijo Mantis riendo un poco eso no le gusto a Tigresa ni a Po- jaja cuantos años creen que tenga ahora?

18 Mantis eso ocurrió hace años, ya no debe ser una niña pero creo que el oso esta bien vamos y le compramos ese oso para las noches -dijo Po sonriendo un poco, del carruaje salió una leona de pelaje amarillo claro, ojos color azul zafiro, usaba un vestido largo de color negro con una cinta amarilla en la cintura con un moño en la parte trasera, tenía una buena figura y sus rostro se veía algo maquillado debido a su pelaje natural, Mantis y Po se quedaron sorprendidos y sus bocas se abrieron mucho, la leona caminado de forma sensual acomodando sus manos dentro de sus mangas amplias del vestido, Tigresa gruño un poco y vio a Po el cual está más que sorprendido- o quizá deberías llevarla a una obra porno -Mantis asintió convencido, Tigresa se molesto y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estomago-

Po compórtate y la próxima ira a tus panditas -dijo Tigresa molesta y celosa, Po solo se levanto y asintió nervioso- así que ella es la princesa?

Si ella es la princesa Ichihime por favor no peleen -dijo Shifu serio y Tigresa grupo un poco-

Ya veremos si no me provoca estaremos bien -dijo Tigresa seria, los cuatro avanzaron y vieron a la princesa, Shifu se inclinó con respeto y los demás lo siguieron-

Princesa Ichihime es un honor verla de nuevo -dijo Shifu tranquilo y sonriendo-

El honor es mío maestro Shifu, ha pasado mucho tiempo señor -dijo Ichihime con una voz suave y tranquila, vio a cada unos de los estudiantes- dígame es verdad que esta entrenando al Guerrero Dragón? -sonrío un poco y Tigresa apretó los dientes por que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Po-

Así es su majestad ella es Tigresa nuestra Guerrera Dragón -Shifu la presento e Ichihime la suelo con respeto-

Eh escuchado grandes historias sobre usted y sus peleas es un gran honor estar frente a usted -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

Si lo mismo digo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo forzadamente- y permítale presentarle a mis amigos ellos son...-Mantis la interrumpió ya que paso por su cara quedando frente a la princesa-

Es un gran honor princesa me llamo Mantis soy el Guerrero de la piedra y soy tan veloz como el rayo, estoy a sus ordenes y todo lo que usted desee -dijo sonriendo haciéndose el galán pero la princesa río un poco-

Que adorable eres tan chiquito -dijo Ichihime viendo a Mantis con ternura, Mantis se ofendió pero la mirada que tenía ella lo hacia quedar sin molestias- bueno es obvio que no puedo jugarlo solo por su tamaño, es realmente un honor tener a un maestro fuerte y rápido como usted dejo mi bienestar y mi confianza en usted -sonrío cerrando los ojos, Tigresa rodó los ojos pero noto que Mantis estaba como ido en su cara viendo a la princesa, en la mente de Mantis el veía a la princesa con una aura brillante y dorada a su alrededor _"es como si viera a un ángel"_ pensó Mantis sorprendido hasta casi llorar un poco-

Si estoy a su servicio majestad -dijo Mantis sonriendo y se paro firme saludando al estilo militar, _"encerio se lo creyó?!"_ Pensó Tigresa sorprendida-

Su majestad me llamo Po yo soy maestro del elemento Luz y quedaré a su mando señorita la protegeremos -dijo serio y firme con los brazos en la espalda, la leona sonrío y se acercó a él- si dígame que se le ofrece? -seguía serio sin dejar que sus pensamientos o tensiones lo impresionaran, Ichihime no le quitaba la vista de encima y Tigresa se ponía mas que molesta _"que tanto le vez a mi Po gata fea?"_ Pensó Tigresa algo molesta-

Me da gusto verte Po a pasado tiempo -dijo Ichihime sonando calmada y como enamorada- espero que no te hayas olvidado de la promesa que me hiciste -soltó un leve risa con su broma dejando a Po algo sonrojad y nervioso-

Bueno sobre eso...es que...pasaron..muchas cosas y bueno yo -Po estaba nervioso viendo como la princesa lo veía de forma amorosa-

Lo que pasa es que tiene novia! -Tigresa lo abrazo del cuello dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes- si es verdad poco después de derrotar a Tai Lung nos convertimos en novios verdad cielito? -sonrío con brillo en sus ojos viendo a Po el cual estaba nervioso, la princesa estaba sonriendo pero en sus ojos apareció un tic en las cejas-

Es..esper...espera Ti...tigresa vera...majestad -Po estaba nervioso viendo a la princesa-

Esto sonara de novela pero -Ichihime sonrío y abrazo el brazo derecho de Po- pero también lo quiero y sé que estás mintiendo -sonrío confiada y a tigresa la vio confundida-

Eso no es verdad no miento -dijo Tigresa molesta pero sus boca se retorcía en una sonrisa-

Cuando mientes diciendo eso tus ojos apuntan a otro lado y te ríes -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- se que no son novios con solo verlo ya que Po lo niega y se ve nervioso verdad Po? -Ichihime apretó un poco el brazo de Po y el no supo que decir así que solo se quedo callado un rato-

Este viaje será muy divertido -dijo Mantis sonriendo divertido desde el suelo, después de una breve pelea entre las dos hembras el maestro Shifu les dio un mapa para que se guiaran, dos guardias fueron con la princesa cargando la carroza pero ella se negó y fue caminando al lado derecho de Po y Tigresa al izquierdo mientras Mantis estaba en la carroza con las cabras viendo todo esperando un evento importante y divertido-

Bueno y que has hecho estos años cariño? -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y Tigresa soltó un aura de fuego de su cuerpo con los ojos en blanco y molesta-

Como que cariño?! El que lo hayas conocido hace años no te da el derecho de llamarlo así! -dijo Tigresa celosa y le apunto con el dedo, Po estaba en medio algo incomodo, Ichihime sonrío un poco- que?! Por que esa sonrisa?!

Nada solo que el me abrazaba mucho cuando era una niña y jugaba conmigo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo confiada-

Así?! El me ha dicho que soy buena cantando, buena cocinando, una buena chica y linda por cierto -Tigresa sonrío confiada mientras Ichihime solo gruño un poco-

Dijo que era la chica mas linda del mundo, hace tres años me besó la cabeza y yo le di un beso en la mejilla -Ichihime sonrío y Tigresa tuvo un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo-

Así pues...pues...pues..-Tigresa lo estuvo pensando pero apenas unas cosa se le ocurrían y llevo a su mente un recuerdo que izo olvidar pero nunca pudo- pues me dijo que puedo ser una buena esposa para el y...y...y...y el y yo...-Po estaba confiado por que eso si lo dijo pero se quedo viendo a Tigresa fijamente, la cara de Tigresa se volvió roja, el pelo se le alboroto y sus ojos estaban brillando muy fuerte, eso atrajo la curiosidad de la princesa- ¡lo hemos hecho en el baño del palacio dos veces! -Tigresa grito e hizo rebotar sus pechos con los brazos por debajo de ellos, Mantis escupió toda la saliva de su pequeño cuerpecito, Po se estaba cerca del infarto por que Tigresa lo grito a los cuatro vientos, era mentira solo se habían visto desnudos por accidente dos veces una en el baño cuando Tigresa se desmayo y otra cuando la fue a despertar y ella se estaba cambiando, la princesa comenzó a imaginarse a Po encima de Tigresa con poca ropa y los dos sonrojados, algo en ella se había quebrado posiblemente la cordura, Tigresa estaba en parada sin decir nada pero por la intensidad del momento y mentira las dos se desmayaron, Ichihime estaba sonrojada y soltando vapor de su cabeza, Tigresa estaba igual pero un poco peor, Po estaba sonrojado y apenas reaccionó-

Po! Miserable ya me has ganado es injusto! -dijo Mantis haciendo pucheros en el hombro de Po- pero también felicidades al fin el pequeño osito se convirtió en todo un dragón! -Mantis alzo la vista alzando la tenaza derecha mientras derramaba lagrimas de orgullo y alegría a mares-

Cállate Mantis! -Po estaba avergonzado, tuvo que llevar a las dos al carruaje y las acostó ahí- vámonos ya! -los demás lo fueron siguiendo su camino, después de rato se quedaron a descansar un rato, las cabras bebieron agua mientras Mantis comía un poco de las bolsas, Po estaba meditando cerca de la carroza, dentro las hembras sentían el olor de Po, comenzaron a ronronear y a tener sueños raros, Tigresa soñaba que estaba con Po abrazados en el durazno de nuevo, Ichihime soñaba que estaba siendo atada por Po, en su sueño Ichihime usaba una especie de bikini negro atada de manos y pies, las cuerdas apretaban sus senos y tapaban su boca, estaba sonrojada pero feliz, en la realidad estaban ronroneando tan fuerte que interrumpieron a Po en su meditación- ahora que esta pasando ahí? -Po abrió la cortina para ver como Tigresa se estaba bajando un poco la blusa reglando la mitad de sus senos, Ichihime abrió el vestido revelando sus piernas torneadas, la parte superior se abrió como la blusa de Tigresa regalando un poco de su busto también, Mantis se acercó a ver junto con las cabras, los cuatro machos estaban con los ojos en blanco y sonrojados mientras las hembras parecían decir algo o hacer sonidos leves de respiración-

Po me haces cosquillas en la barbilla -dijo Tigresa soltando un leve gemido-

Si aprieta un poco mas ya casi llego -dijo Ichihime alzando un poco mas las piernas y respiraba agitada las dos estaban casi iguales, mientras que a los machos les estaba saliendo unas leves gotas de sangre en la nariz, las dos se movieron y terminaron abrazadas, las dos estaban sonriendo y soltando gemidos por el sueño, las dos se estaban acurrucando entre ellas mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban y sus mejillas se tallaban entre sí en ese abrazo, los machos estaban derramando sangre de sus narices a litros, las dos hembras empezaron gruñir por el olor de la otra y despertaron, se vieron a los ojos y gritaron asustadas alejándose de la otra- que me haces loca?

Yo?! Tu eras la estaba sobre mi! -dijo Tigresa alterada y estaba gritando-

Oigan las dos estaban soñando con Po y fue cuando terminaron así -dijo Mantis sonriendo, las chicas vieron como estaban, se sonrojaron y se cubrieron, vieron a los machos los cuales estaban sangrando de la nariz, las chicas gritaron y los golpearon un poco dejando a Po con el ojo morado y moretones en la cabeza-

Aún no entiendo por que me golpearon? No hicimos nada malo -dijo Po serio y las hembras se habían ido de ahí rumbo a un río a darse un baño, Po y los demás machos estaban detrás de un arbusto con los ojos cubiertos por una venda, Tigresa e Ichihime se estaban dando un baño y las ropas estaban en la orilla-

Oye encerio por que no dejas a Po? -dijo Tigresa sentada en el río abrazando sus piernas-

A que te refieres? -dijo Ichihime confundida mientras el agua le cubría cerca de la cintura-

A que solo eres una princesa de seguro nada mas lo vas a querer un rato y cuando te hartes de el lo soltaras por ahí sin importarte -dijo a tigresa molesta mientras Ichihime cerró los ojos y suspiro-

Te equivocas yo no le haría algo así a Po -dijo Ichihime seria y Tigresa alzo una ceja viéndola- se que muchos piensan que las princesas son caprichosas y demás pero no es verdad algunas si lo son pero yo no lo soy, mis padres me han enseñado como debo tratar a los demás y ser buena es quien soy, pelear por lo que quiero es lo que debo hacer y no esperar a que alguien me lo traiga en bandeja de plata -Ichihime sus oro y volteo a ver a Tigresa seria- por eso peleare contigo para demostrarte que puedo ser una buena esposa para Po tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero algún día te probare que buena esposa y reina puedo ser -Ichihime sonrío y Tigresa también-

Esta bien entre esperando es día de momento -las dos se dieron la manos y regresaron con los demás, después de un rato llego la noche así que tuvieron que acampar por un rato, Tigresa encendió una fogata y empezó a buscar algunos ingredientes entre las cosas- vengan la cena estará lista pronto -todos se fueron acercando y la princesa la vio-

Tu sabes cocinar? -dijo Ichihime sorprendida-

Si tiene algo de malo? -dijo Tigresa curiosa mientras cortaba el rábano de forma rápida y lo dejo todo dentro de una olla-

No solo que bueno los guerreros de Kung fu no saben cocinar ni nada de esas cosas -dijo Ichihime sorprendida por ver como Tigresa corto la verdura, Tigresa siguió cortando verduras preparando la sopa de fideos- y se nota que tienes mucha experiencia

Gracias mi papa me enseño el es dueño de un restaurante, me llevo mucho tiempo y aprendi rápido -Tigresa sonrío revolviendo la sopa para que se empezará a cocinar-

Ya veo te molesta si puedo hacer algo con los ingredientes sobrantes? -Ichihime sonrío-

Si anda hazlo pero si no has cocinado nada en tu vida te saldrá algo espantoso -dijo Tigresa con burla-

Ya veremos -Ichihime sonrío confiada, fue a la carroza y trajo algunas cosa y olla a parte, se puso un delantal y empezó a cocinar por su cuenta, estaba contenta pensando que le saldría algo sabroso a lo primero y comenzó a cantar- _en la cocina hay muchos ingredientes, los ingredientes principales son azúcar_ -puso las manos en sus mejillas sonriendo sonrojada- _Sal_ -Cerro los ojos imaginándose el sabor salado y saco la lengua- _aceites_ -se movió a los lados como si estuviera resbalosa- _especias_ -mostró feliz algunas botellas en sus manos- _salsas_ -mostró un montón de salsas rojas y puso todos los ingredientes que menciono en la olla, Tigresa se asusto viendo que la olla despedía un humo morado y negro, las palabras que estaban cerca de ahí se pudrieron y el suelo se volvió arenoso _"que clase de putrefacción creo?!_ " Pensó sorprendida- la comida esta lista! -gritó llamando a los demás y estos fueron corriendo para empezar a comer- esto lo hice para Po -puso un plato con un contenido acuoso o viscoso de color morado, los machos se alejaron de la sopa y Po quedo frente a la sopa- espero que te guste es la primera vez que cocino -Po no dejaba de ver la sopa pensando que si lo comía se moriría, pero al ver la cara de Ichihime llena de esperanza y alegría se sintió mal y no le quedo de otra-

Muchas gracias princesa -dijo Po tomando la cuchara y los demás machos rezaron por su vida, Tigresa estaba asustada viendo que pasaría, Po se tomo la cuchara de sopa, abrió los ojos sorprendido, detrás de él apareció una gran explosión dejando una cortina de humo verde, las palomas volaron y se vio como un rayo rojo hubiera pasado por su cabeza dejando un vacío después, la cuchara cayó en el suelo, Po cayó al suelo, estaba morado con los ojos en negro mientras derramaba baba morada y roja de la boca y un pedazos de su alarma le salía por la boca- pensé...creí...que...estaba...cerca...de la muerte...deeeee...-estaba temblando en el suelo-

Po! -las dos gritaron y fueron con el para ver como estaba, después de darle medicamentos y de tirar la sopa tóxica de la princesa en un lugar olvidado por ahí, que luego se convirtió en un pantano morado en miniatura, decidieron irse a dormir para seguir con el viaje en la mañana, Ichihime estaba recostada viendo el techo de su carroza preguntándose qué había hecho mal en la receta pero recordó que solo puso los ingredientes dentro y no lo probo, era mala cocinera y Tigresa se le había ganado el primer encuentro, decidió dejar de pensar un rato y se quedo dormida, mientras con Tigresa ella estaba revisando a Po el cual no dejaba su palidez y sus temblores por la contaminación, le limpiaba el sudor de vez en cuando y estaba al pendiente de el, paso la noche y Tigresa se durmió sobre el estomago de Po como si fuera un gato en su cama, después de un rato los dos fueron despertando recibiendo una pequeña risa de parte de Mantis, después de los momentos vergonzosos siguieron su camino pero Ichihime estaba en su carroza suspirando deprimida, Tigresa la escucho y decidió acercarse a ella-

Oye que tienes? -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Nada solo que por poco mato a Po -dijo Ichihime deprimida-

Tranquila no cualquiera es buena cocinera y mas una que no había cocinado antes -Tigresa le dio una leve sonrisa pero Ichihime seguía con su aura de depresión- mira que tal esto después de esta misión te empiezas a entrenar como una buena esposa y cuando llegue el momento regresas y me enfrentas por la mano de Po -Tigresa alzó el puño frente a su cara sonriendo e Ichihime le regreso la o risa confiada, las dos se sujetaron de las manos y asintieron- no pienso perder pero hasta fuerte para que al menos me des un reto

Ya veras quien ganara y esa seré yo -Ichihime estaba sonriendo, las dos estaban expulsando sus poderes de sus cuerpos, Ichihime expulsaba un poder amarillo y Tigresa su fuego, entre sus manos salía un pequeña nube de vapor-

Esas dos se están llevando bien -dijo Po tranquilo pero Mantis le vio con cara de sorpresa- sigamos el campamento esta cerca -durante todo el camino Po, Ichihime y Tigresa estaban hablando tranquilamente pero mas hablaban las dos hembras, Po suspiro y decidió retrasarse con los demás machos pidiendo un minuto de silencio, en eso llegaron al campamento Qidan-

Bueno debo hacer La Paz por mi reino gracias por el viaje me divertí mucho -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y los demás asintieron con una leve sonrisa, Ichihime se acercó a la puerta y la toco esperando una respuesta-

Gracias por este viaje -dijo una cabra macho tranquilo- fue un gran viaje y una bocanada de felicidad antes de convertirse en la esposa esclava del rey guerrero Qidan

Que? Nos dijeron que esta era una misión de paz! -Tigresa casi lo grita de la sorpresa-

Oh si lo es, verán nuestro reino ha estado en guerra con el Qidan desde hace tiempo y llegamos a un acuerdo de paz hace poco el quiere que la princesa sea su esposa pero también su esclava por eso la trajimos -dijo el macho con pena-

La trajeron para sacrificarla -dijo Po serio y la vio una vez recordando a la pequeña leoncita que conoció- rápido hay que sacarla de aquí -los tres se estaban acercando para llevársela eso la puerta se abrió y Po la abrazo con un brazo dejándola confundida- escucha es una trampa vamos a sacarte de aquí solo sigue la corriente -la princesa asintió prestándole atención, el grupo entro y vieron a Temutai rey Guerrero del Qidan sentado en su trono-

Ah mi nueva princesa acaba de llegar -dijo Temutai sonriendo y vio a las dos felinas- cual de las dos señoritas es la princesa, ¡entréguenme a la princesa! -gritó con fuerza dejando a los cuatro extrañados, Po lo pensó un poco y empujó a Tigresa frente a el-

Ella es la princesa como lo ve es una especia única -dijo Po tranquilo mientras Tigresa estaba gruñendo le por haberle dicho eso-

Vaya con que usted es la princesa es muy hermosa -Temutai sonrió y se quedo tranquilo, chasqueo los dedos y un Qidan trajo una caja- su primera orden será que baile para mi usando esto -el Qidan saco un bikini negro con detalles dorados y unas telas casi transparentes en varios lados, Tigresa se sonrojó a los extremos de ver el bikini de bailarina egipcia-

Lo hará! -dijeron los dos machos sorprendidos, Tigresa les grito un poco mostrando los colmillos _"me las pagaran"_ pensó molesta, tomo el bikini y se fue a cambiar, cuando regreso usaba el bikini negro, era ajustado y tenía telas rosadas casi transparentes en la boca, las caderas y brazos, en las muñecas usaba unos brazaletes haciendo juego con el bikini y una diadema de cadena en la cabeza, los machos estaban sorprendidos Tigresa se veía hermosa y con una buena figura mostrando el conjunto-

Bien ahora baila para mi! Baila para Temutai el rey Guerrero del Qidan! -gritó con fuerza dejando Tigresa confundida _"este bruto solo grita"_ pensó irritada un poco, la música comenzó sonar ella puso la mano derecha sobre su cadera y la otra la extendió de forma horizontal, comenzó a mover las caderas de lado a lado sin moverse de su lugar, su cuerpo entero se movía al ritmo de la música, extendió los brazos a los lados haciendo que sus pechos y caderas se movieran con la música, los machos estaban mas que sorprendidos, Po hacia esfuerzos para no sonreír pero eran inútiles, Tigresa alzo los brazos y se giró moviendo las caderas a los lados a Po le dio una hemorragia en la nariz por ver como Tigresa agitaba sus trasero junto con la cola, la música termino y ella termino en la misma pose donde empezó, todos aplaudieron- eso estuvo increíble! -Po estaba asintiendo sujetando su nariz- ahora váyanse yo me quedare con la princesa

Solo una cosita rey Qidan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Temutai le presto atención, ella salto y extendió los brazos levantando una roca del suelo que le dio en estomago y rompió su trono empuñado lo hasta un pared- yo no soy la princesa -Temutai salió de las rocas y empezó a gruñir-

Si no eres la princesa entonces quien eres? -Temutai grito molesto y Tigresa se quitó el velo de la cara colocándose en su postura de pelea-

La guerrera Dragón Tigresa! -Temutai gruño y avanzó corriendo, puso la cabeza en forma horizontal para envestirla, Tigresa uso una onda de viento para elevarse y esquivo el golpe, bajo y le dio una patada en la espalda a Temutai en su espalda, era muy fuerte y duro, se volteo y le dio un golpe horizontal en las costillas, Tigresa se dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo de rodillas, formo una esfera en las manos y la disparó contra Temutai, Temutai la sujeto con las manos y la desvío, Tigresa avanzo y le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón, floto un poco y le dio una patada en el pecho, Temutai se alejo un poco , levantó los brazos y golpeo el suelo levantando un par de rocas para intentar golpear a Tigresa, Tigresa la esquivo saltando hacia atrás usando las manos, golpeo el suelo y una roca salió del suelo frente a Temutai, el solo lanzó un golpe horizontal rompiendo la roca, Tigresa apareció detrás de él con un rayo rojo en las manos y le dio un golpe en la espalda soltando la descarga, Temutai grito un poco pero eso casi no le afecto, se giró y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo ahogarse un poco, Tigresa se quedó inmóvil un momento y sujeto el brazo de Temutai, lo apretó con fuerza, lo movió un poco y le dio una descarga mas fuerte, hizo aparecer una esfera de color roja en sus manos y la disparo directo al rostro de Temutai haciendo un se dará desorientado, Tigresa alzo el brazo haciendo que una roca saliera del suelo y golpeara a Temutai en el pecho, avanzó concentrando fuego en su brazo derecho y le dio un golpe en el rostro y cayo suelo haciendo una grieta en suelo, Tigresa concentro rocas en una forma cuadrada y la levanto solo para golpearlo varias veces con ella en el suelo, Temutai quedó bajo unas rocas cansado y tigresa respiraba agitada- listo te rindes?

Si -dijo Temutai debajo de las rocas-

Y no quiero volver a saber que haces una guerra contra el reino de princesa Ichihime o te ira peor -Tigresa le gruño y Temutai dijo que si- bien vámonos

Conservaras el bikini? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Veremos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y todos se fueron de regreso al valle-


	14. Chapter 14

**Las damas de las sombras**

Eran un día como cualquier otro el valle de La Paz, en el palacio de Jade todos se estaban levantando mientras Tigresa ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, usaba un delantal rosa y cantaba feliz por un nuevo día, los maestros fueron llegando y le sirvió a cada uno y se sentó a lado de Po como siempre.

Bueno y que van a hacer hoy? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y todos la vieron- digo hoy es nuestro día libre así que podemos hacer cosas juntos que dices Po? -vio a Po el cual tenía un rollo en las manos y lo leía- eh Po?

Eh lo siento que decían? -dijo Po tranquilo sin quitar la vista de encima del rollo-

Dice Tigresa que si quieres salir con ella en una cita -dijo Mantis con burla y Tigresa le gruño como un gato- tranquila

Lo siento estoy ocupado debo estudiar -dijo Po tranquilo dejando a algunos confundidos-

Para que vas a estudiar? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Dentro de tres días tengo una gran prueba para renovar mi licencia de maestro de Kung fu y oficialmente subiré un rango mas en mis cintas siete rangos mas y seré reconocido como un maestro casi al mismo nivel que Shifu -Po estaba intranquilo estudiando un rollo y los demás asintieron-

Aaa es verdad había olvidado la prueba del rango -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Y ustedes no la van a tomar? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno esas pruebas son libres de tomar o no es decir si quieres llegar a ser un maestro de academia como Shifu -dijo Grulla sonriendo- yo no pienso tomarla -los demás asintieron-

Entonces...para que son esos rangos? -dijo Tigresa extrañada viendo a Po metido en su lectura- esto me esta asustando

Mm bueno cuando llegas al título de maestro existen en total nueve rangos después de ese rango, el último rango te considera al mismo nivel que un maestro de Kung fu de academia o en este caso el maestro de un palacio -dijo Mono sonriendo- Po ya tiene dos rangos y si pasa esta prueba subirá un tercer rango y podrá mostrar a unos pocos el arte del Kung fu

Si consigue el quinto rango técnicamente será un maestro independiente y será libre de ir a donde quiera -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Pero las pruebas se realizan cada año y hasta ahora Po esta a 2 años mas de ser un maestro independiente pero a 11 de ser un maestro de palacio oficial -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Esperen por que dicen que son once años todavía pensé que eran cada año -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si lo son pero el ultimo rango se tarda cinco años por que exigen una preparación perfecta, no solo fuerza y sabiduría sino ritmo, destreza y equilibrio impecable -dijo Víbora sonriendo- Po lo intento el año pasado pero fracasó,ahora lo intentara de nuevo

Ya veo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po comió rápido y los dejo mientras no dejaba de leer su rollo- pero creo que debe tomárselo con mas calma o terminara estrellándose con un muro -Tigresa levanto los platos suscritos y se los comenzó a lavar- y que piensan hacer?

Nada -dijeron los machos sonriendo-

Creo que iré al pueblo a comprar cosas espero ver algo nuevo en las cintas y adornos -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Sabes te acompaño eh estado ahorrando un poco de dinero y tengo el suficiente para un vestido que vi pero quiero que me des algunas ideas por favor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Claro vamos -dijo Víbora sonriendo después de lavar los platos las dos hembras salieron del palacio y bajaron al valle, al poner un pie en el valle se acercó un buey sonriendo con una flores en las manos, estaba sonrojado y usaba un corbata de moño en el cuello-

Maestra Tigresa...soy su mas...fiel admirador -el joven buey se acomodo la corbata- y yo le quiero...revelar mis sentí..sentí...sentimientos..no solo la admiro la quiero mucho y quiero que me acompañe en una cita -respiro hondo quedando con la cara roja y estiro el brazo mostrándole el ramo de flores a Tigresa pero ella estaba sonriendo nerviosa-

Bueno es muy lindo de tu parte pero en estos momentos no busco un novio -lo tomo de la mano y lo fue bajando un poco- pero podemos ser amigos solo no te pongas nervioso -Tigresa le dio un sonrisa sincera y el buey bajo un poco las orejas pero seguía sonrojado-

Si gracias maestras Tigresa -el buey sonrío y Tigresa le dio unas leves palmadas en las manos y lo dejo solo, Tigresa y Víbora avanzaban pero Tigresa no dejaba de ver a Tigresa sorprendida-

Vaya como sabias que decir para que no lo tomara a mal? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno aunque lo no creas aveces llegaban muchos machos pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio pero siempre me negué y el que salía amenazado era mi padre -dijo Tigresa con algo de burla- también como soy maestra de Kung fu ahora no me puedo casar así a la ligera

Si es verdad -dijo Víbora sonriendo- bueno vamos a comprar -las dos fueron comprando lo que necesitaban desde listones, a adornos y lencería de chicas, las dos estaban saliendo cuando se toparon con un grupo de animales viendo algo con asombro- oye por que tanta multitud?

No lo sé vamos a ver -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y las dos se acercaron a ver que estaba pasando era un grupo de leopardos hembras bailando y usando trajes ajustados, eran cuatro y ellas estaban bailando usando sombrillas de color rojo, una leopardo de apariencia madura comenzó a a girar su sombrilla y la levanto y la siguió girando, dos leopardos jóvenes saltaron y comenzaron a dejarse guiar por el giro de la sombrilla, otra apareció y comenzó a caminar sonriendo y mostrando sus piernas- que bonito baile

Si verdad -dijo Víbora sonriendo, las dos leopardos jóvenes aparecieron a lado de Tigresa y la intimaron a bailar junto con Víbora- Tigresa parece que querían que bailemos con ellas

Yo? No se estoy algo nerviosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo las leopardos le hiciste ron con un leve golpe en las costillas con el codo- ah esta bien! -comenzó a bailar girando y extendiendo los brazos, se detuvo quedando con el brazo derecho sobre su frente con el codo levantado y doblado, puso la mano izquierda en su cadera y comenzó a inclinarse en un leve baile, se giró y comenzó a mover la cadera de lado y alzo la mano izquierda colocándola sobre su frente, se giró y sonrío quedando con la mano derecho detrás de su cabeza y las piernas abiertas, se giró alzando las rodillas un poco dando leves pisotones en el suelo, movía la cadera de enfrente hacia atrás y salgo un poco quedando con los dedos cerrados, las manos las tenía cerca de las mejillas como si fuera un gato contento-

Nyan -Tigresa sonrío guiñando el ojos y los machos gritaron emocionados y sonrojados viendo a la Guerrera Dragón- jeje les gusto un poco -vio a las hembras había una que no estaba muy feliz y esa era un leopardo hembra de ojos azules claros- que pasa quieres seguir?

Por supuesto -dijo la leopardo sonriendo, avanzó pasando las manos por detrás de su cabeza las fue bajando y sujeto sus caderas, dio un paso a la derecha y paso sus manos haciendo rebotar sus senos pequeños un poco juntando sus nudillos entre si, alzo las manos y sonrío quedando con las manos en las caderas- que tal?

Nada mal pero a los chicos también les gusta lo tierno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, dio una vuelta comenzando a bailar y aguantar un poco los brazos juntos a sus costillas, puso la mano derecha en el centro del pecho y luego la paso a su boca quedando como si estuviera callada, inclino su cuerpo quedando con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo y comenzó a moverlos un poco, dio un paso hacia atrás tallando sus brazos con las manos, los estiro hacia abajo y comenzó dar un leve saltos de pie moviendo el trasero de lado a lado- que tal?

Infantil -dijo la leopardo sonriendo- hora de ponerse atrevida -se dio la vuelta moviendo el trasero de lado a lado y puso una mano en cada lado con el trasero, se dio la vuelta colocando las manos debajo de sus senos para hacerlos rebotar un poco, Tigresa se rió un poco esa leopardo apenas los tenía copa B pequeños, Tigresa coloco sus codos en las caderas y comenzó a moverse de lado a lado se giró y alzo el brazo derecho en con los dos dedos iniciales extendidos y sonrío un poco, se abrió un poco la blusa mostrando sus senos un poco mas, puso las manos en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo haciendo saltar sus senos haciendo a la leopardo gruñir algo alto, se giró moviendo las caderas junto a la cola de lado a lado, se giró y colocó sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios-

Chu, Chu, solo un beso por favor -dijo Tigresa guiñando el ojo y los machos cayeron enamorados por ella, Tigresa sonrío alzando los dos dedos- gane amor y paz -la leopardo solo desvío la mirada molesta y se cruzo de brazos- oye buen baile -Tigresa le extendió la malo y la leopardo de mala gana le regreso el saludo-

Gracias igualmente -dijo la leopardo molesta- me llamo Song

Soy Tigresa Guerrera Dragón -dijo sonriendo, Song iba decir algo pero un buey apareció tomando las maletas de las demás-

Un ladrón deténgalo! -gritó una de las leopardos y Tigresa avanzo junto con víbora, Tigresa salto a un muro y Víbora avanzo lanzando un golpe con la cola dandole a buey en la espalda, el buey quedo hincado y Tigresa le dio un golpe en la mejilla saltando del techo dejándolo inconsciente- gracias -las leopardos se acercaron tomando sus cosas-

Gracias por la ayuda es todo lo que tenemos -dijo Song sonriendo-

De nada es trabajo normal de Guerrera Dragón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

La guerrera dragón? Es el honor de mil vidas estar frente a ti -dijo la leopardo mayor sonriendo y las demás se inclinaron con respeto-

Wau eso es mucho tiempo pero no es para tanto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo avergonzada por la atención que recibía- soy la Guerrera dragón Tigresa y ella es mi amiga la maestra Víbora -Víbora saludo con respeto-

Un gusto -dijo la leopardo mayor- me llamo Su ellas son las gemelas -les mostró las dos leopardos jóvenes que usaban un traje color café las cuales saludaron y sonrieron- y ya veo que conocen a Song

Si y díganos que hacen aquí? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno venimos de viaje pero no conocemos mucho de China, pueden ayudar a las gemelas un momento tenemos cosas de que hablar -Su sonrío arrastrando a Song con ella y tapo sus caras con la sombrilla- escucha Song esto es malo si es hembra no podemos engañarla para que nos ayude a entrar, quiero es cáliz del dragón pero...-Su bajo la mirada-

Y si hacemos amigas cercanas? Tal es eso ayude -dijo Song sonriendo-

No lo se creo que lo mejor es estar cerca de uno de los machos cuando ves uno acerca a él y trata de conquistarlo crees que puedas hacerlo? -Su sonrío con burla y Song asintió-

Bien lo haré -dijo Song molesta, salió de la sombrilla y se acercó a las hembras- bueno chicas que tal si nos muestran el valle y hacemos algunas cosas como comprar

Buena idea pero ya me gaste mi dinero en un vestido y -Tigresa se volvió viendo su vestido el cual lo tenía Víbora en la cola- esta hermoso -lo saco dejando ver un vestido China rojo con detalles dorados- adoro el color rojo

Vaya es hermoso y la tela es suave siempre quise una así -Song vio el vestido y lo toco- vaya tienes buen gusto es muy difícil conseguir vestidos para felinas

Verdad y mas si eres más grande como yo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- oye y que haces cuando te rompes una garra?

Yo no me las rompo siempre uso guantes para que no se me rompan me gusta mi manicura tal como es -Song se quitó el guante viendo sus garras color negro brillante-

Hay que bien me gustaría usar unos guantes aveces se me rompen mis garras y mis pies ya me duelen mucho por los callos -dijo Tigresa algo deprimida-

Sabes que te falta? -dijeron las tres leopardos y Tigresa negó con la cabeza- un día de belleza! -las tres sonrieron usando una voz aguda y se llevaron a Tigresa con ellas mientras hablaban y sonreían mientras Víbora se quedo ahí sola en medio del valle-

Tigresa me dejo sola -Víbora se quedo ida viendo a su amiga, mientras Su sonreía con malicia-

Tigresa estuvo con Song y las gemelas platicando, conversando, usaron un balde con agua y los poderes de Tigresa para calentar el agua, Tigresa y Song se quedaron platicando de sus gustos y cosas así mientras las gemelas le arreglaban los pies a Tigresa al igual que las uñas de sus garras.

Y dime Tigresa tienes a un macho en tu vida? -Song sonrío y Tigresa tosía un poco por que trago saliva del susto- que tiene todos tienen a un enamorado

Bueno..es complicado...es que somos amigos y todo eso pero..este no se si yo le guste -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y avergonzada-

Déjame adivinar el te gusta desde hace tiempo pero el jamás se había dado cuenta de ti ni te había visto no es verdad? -Song sonrío viendo como Tigresa asintió- bueno ahora los dos están juntos en un mismo lugar y se ven siempre pero no sabes si le gustas, mientras son los mejores amigos

Así es el es uno de los maestros del palacio pero el solo tiene el Kung fu en la cabeza que apenas me hace caso estos días -dijo Tigresa deprimida un poco- pero a un no me rindo por que se el me ve linda y le parezco buen material para una buena esposa -Tigresa jugo con sus dedos sonriendo-

Hay que lindo -dijo Song sonriendo, las dos se fueron llevando bien hasta que Song le dijo que tenía hambre y Tigresa la llevo al palacio de Jade por al go de comida, las gemelas y Song estaban muy cansadas al subir las escaleras, tardaron una media hora en subir-

Lamento no cargarlas sean bienvenidos al palacio de Jade -dijo Tigresa abriendo la puerta, Song sonrío un poco confundida pero todas las hembras se quedaron sonrojadas y sorprendidas- p..p..Po -todas estaban viendo como Po estaba usando solo un pantalón mientras hacía flexiones con una gran vara en la espalda con pesas en los lados, estaba sudando su pelaje mostrando los músculos bien detallados que tenía, Song no dejaba de verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y una de las gemelas se desmayo al ver como Po se levanto estirando todo su cuerpo dejando un arco iris por el sudor regado- Po estas...semi..desnudo

Perdón Tigresa -Po dejo a un lado su pesa y vio a las hembras- y veo que traes invitadas quienes son? -se cruzo de brazos serio-

Ellas son...mis músculos bien..digo mis nuevas amigas Song y las gemelas Ming -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, Po las vio serio sin confiar-

Hola soy...músculos...trasero...digo Song -dijo sonriendo sonrojada sin dejar de ver a Po de pies a cabeza- perdón...quien es usted macho...

Soy el maestro Po maestro del elemento Luz -dijo serio viendo como la leopardo no dejaba de mirarlo- entiendo que son amigas de Tigresa

Si solo venimos para comer un poco solamente -dijo Song sonriendo-

Bien entiendo -dijo Po serio y se dio la vuelta viendo a Tigresa- mantenlas vigiladas no confío en una de ellas

Tu ni confías en el cartero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa- y lleva viniendo mas de treinta años

Planea algo desde hace treinta años -dijo Po serio y se retiró- disfruten el almuerzo -se retiró y se topó con Víbora espiando por la puerta del gran salón- disfrutas la espiada?

Po? Que haces Po? -dijo Víbora sonriendo nerviosa-

Yo solo vengo a descansar un poco después del ejercicio -dijo Po serio- estas bien?

Si yo si, me siento feliz de que mi amiga prefiera estar con ellas que estar conmigo -dijo Víbora algo deprimida Po suspiro y la cargo-

Déjame adivinar te sientes celosa -Po vio como Víbora asintió- bueno debes entenderla un poco ella es la única felina en todo el valle de ves en cuando le gustaría estar con alguien parecido a los de su raza pero dale tiempo ella volverá -sonrío un poco y Víbora asintió- además deberías ayúdame en algo ve y vigila a esas leopardos no confío en esa leopardo de ojos azules claros

Entendido -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Tigresa estaba comiendo junto a las leopardos hasta que Song recordó su misión-

Oye Tigresa dime una cosa -Tigresa le puso atención- bueno somos amigas?

Claro que lo somos Song no había tenido a una amiga felina antes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo emocionada haciendo sentir mal a Song-

Bueno nosotras no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo -dijo Song deprimida-

Por que no? -Tigresa se quedo confundida-

Bueno nosotras no tenemos casa y solo vivimos viajando de un lado a otro además debo hacerle caso a Su ella es la líder de nosotras -dijo Song deprimida ocultando la verdad- bueno después de comer nos iremos

Esperen quédense que tal si hablo con los demás para ver si se pueden quedar solo una noche y mañana se van podemos hacer una pijamada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Parece una buena idea -dijo Song sonriendo y las demás asintieron-

Bien ya vuelvo -Tigresa salió corriendo de la cocina y se topó con Víbora- hola víbora donde estabas?

Estaba aquí desde que me dejaste en la calle sola -dijo Víbora algo molesta celosa-

Hay perdón es que me emocione por ver a otra felina es que eres mi mejor amiga Víbora pero Song es una amiga no te sientas mal -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esta bien pero a la próxima inclúyeme -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno oye mis amigas quieren quedarse esta noche en el palacio y a cambio nos darán un baile -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Quieres que un trio o cuarteto de felinas bailarinas se queden toda la noche a cambio de que nos den un baile? -dijo Víbora con un poco de burla-

Que se queden! -los machos salieron mostrando la cabeza de la puerta todos sonriendo pero Po solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, todos pensaban que era otro tipo de baile-

Si nos dan un baile se pueden quedar la noche -dijo Mono levantando las cejas viendo que Song y las hembras llegaban con ella- que tal señoritas? -las hembras hicieron una mueca del asco al sentir el aroma de Mono, la tarde paso y Su llego al palacio, por desconfianza Po escondió el cáliz del dragón, gemas importantes y armas que podrían valer muchas cosas, las escondió en una puerta bajo llave sin decirle a nadie solo a Víbora, las hembras llegaron y comenzaron con su baile en el salón de los héroes, todos estaban prestando atención a sus danzas pero Su no sé veía muy centrada en eso parecía que buscaba algo pero el salón estaba vacío sin nada de valor o cosas importantes, Su grupo un poco y Song se sintió aliviada de momento, terminaron de bailar y todos quedaron descansando y conversando en el salón-

Discúlpenos debemos ir a empolvarnos la nariz -dijo Su sonriendo-

Que significa ir al baño en lenguaje de chicas -dijo Mantis riendo un poco, Tigresa les indicó donde estaba el baño y ellas entraron-

No puedo creerlo apenas logramos entrar al palacio y no esta el dichoso cáliz en donde estará? -Su caminaba de lado a lado gruñendo un poco- le dijiste a alguien verdad? Ellos deben saber que veníamos por el cáliz y lo escondieron

No te equivocas el panda al parecer es desconfiado hasta del cartero, creo que desconfío de nosotras y escondió todo lo de valor -dijo Song algo seria y recordó a Po sin su camisa y se sonrojo- pero si tiene un buen cuerpo -Su desvío la mirada-

Bueno ya que -Su deseo la mirada- es panda es novio de la tigresa?

No hasta donde se -dijo Song confundida-

Entonces usare eso -dijo Su sonriendo- cuando se vallan a dormir iré a su cuarto a seducirlo y tratar de sacarle información tu y las demás deben escuchar y prestar atención en donde esconde las cosas así que prepárense para esta noche -Song asintió-

La noche llego Tigresa les dio una habitación para las cuatro y los demás maestros se fueron a sus cuartos, Su les dijo que fueran a jugar con Tigresa por que ellas querían hacer una pijamada, Tigresa las recibió y comenzaron a jugar a decir cosas, Mono, Grulla y Mantis estaban esperando la pelea de almohadas de las que habían escuchado, Tigresa invito a víbora para que estuvieran juntas también, todas se llevaban bien, Su espero una hora a que el ruido bajara un poco y fue al cuarto de Po para verlo pero se llevo una sorpresa Po no estaba ahí.

Que donde esta? -Su tomo una camisa y la olfateo un poco- que olor mas extraño -lo olfateo mas a fondo y se quedo abrazando la camisa- huele muy bien, una sensación picante pero suave, no huele ácido pero el olor si es penetrante -sonrío y reaccionó dándose una bofetada- reacciona Su debe estar cerca -salió del cuarto un momento y regreso por la camisa para olerla una vez mas, sonrío y siguió el aroma buscando al panda, llego al salón de los héroes viendo a Po meditando un rato, Su sonrío y se metió, se abrió la blusa un poco mostrando sus senos grandes-

Dime a que se debe la visita -dijo Po tranquilo-

Vaya pudiste escuchar unos pasos a una alta distancia -dijo Su sonriendo de forma sensual- oye panda que haces aquí solo?

Solo repaso para un asunto importante -dijo Po tranquilo y serio sin verla-

Bueno -Su se acercó y abrió la blusa dejando al aire sus senos, abrazo a Po del cuello dejando los senos sobre la espalda de Po dejándolo algo nervioso- sabes eres muy guapo para ser un maestro, no te sientes solo sin la compañía de una hembra? Es decir yo soy una hembra de tu misma edad y se muchas cosas -Su le mordió ligeramente la oreja dejando sonrojado a Po- si quieres te puedo enseñar cosas -fue bajando un poco besando el cuello de Po levemente haciendo que temblara un poco, _"cálmate cálmate recuerda que te dijo Shifu, cuando estés con una hembra que uniere información primero comprueba si quiere información, segundo usa su arma contra ella en este caso la seducción, tercero toma el mando si ella lo pierde entonces pierde su confianza y su mentalidad se debilita, cuarto aplica los puntos claves y tendrás la verdad de sus intenciones"_ Po suspiro mientras Su por alguna razón entro en celo, la piel de Po, sus músculos y su aroma las sacaban de control, _"que me pasa? Estoy en celo por su culpa? Como paso esto? Pero hay que admitir que esta fuerte y es muy guapo"_ pensó algo alterada Po lo aprovecho y la acostó en el suelo viendo a detalle su rostro y cuerpo, Su estaba sonrojada y tenía los pechos al aire, estaba respirando de forma agitada- si vas hacer algo hazlo -Po le regreso los besos en el cuello Su suspiro soltando un leve gemido, la fue besando por varias partes del cuerpo y Po se levanto un momento- donde esta el cáliz del dragón? Ya no me importa sigue -abrazo la cabeza de Po colocándola en sus senos mientras ella estaba sonrojada-

Me lo suponía! -Po se levanto y la sujeto de las muñecas la levanto y le dio una vuelta sujetándola de las muñecas- ya recuerdo tu nombre Su diminutivo de Suax se cree que es la líder un grupo de ladronas no es verdad?

Lo sabias? -dijo Su sorprendida, sintió como estuvo atada de manos y Po la fue sujetando del cuello- que me harás? Me entregaras a los oficiales?

Si me temo ya comenzabas a gustarme -dijo Po tranquilo y se la llevo con el, los dos dejaron el palacio- dime que hay de tus amigas también son ladronas?

Si pero ellas no querían esta vida yo las empuje -dijo Su algo deprimida, Po recordó cómo Tigresa estaba feliz teniendo amigas- que les vas a hacer?

Nada -Su lo miro sorprendida y el la cargo- las dejare ir ya que son personas especiales para Tigresa les daré una oportunidad pero si intentan robar algo las buscare y las dejare en la prisión

Gracias resulta que no eres tan malo como se ve -Su se recostó en el hombro de Po sonriendo, mientras Po esta serio, nadie supo lo que había pasado de momento-


	15. Chapter 15

**Po esta enfermo**

Po estaba caminando entre la nieve cubriendo a Su con su cuerpo hasta que llego a la prisión, los guardias lo dejaron pasar y el dejo a Su en una celda para envolverla en una sabana, estaba dormida y temblando del frío que tenía por su parte Po estaba casi igual estaba temblando demasiado y soplaba sus manos para calentarse las manos pero el calor de la presión lo hizo calentarse un poco más rápido, Su despertó viendo a Po el cual se abrazaba a si mismo apretando los dientes, Su vio la celda que estaba cerrada y abrazo a Po cubriendo a ambos con la sabana.

Que...haces? -Po estaba temblando tanto que apenas podía hablar correctamente-

No te hagas el fuerte tienes mucho frío así que te cubro un poco -dijo Su tranquila pero fue pasando sus manos por dl cuerpo de sintiendo cada parte de sus músculos, estaba tenso por el frío, lo fue tallando un poco para que recobrará el calor, Po recuperó el calor unos momentos y suspiro aflojando su cuerpo, los dos estaban acostados dentro de la celda transmitiéndose calor en un abrazo- estas mejor?

Si gracias -dijo Po tranquilo, Su no podía dejar de verlo y por curiosidad toco su cicatriz pero Po desvió la cabeza un poco- por favor...no la toques

Te puedo preguntar que te paso? -Su estaba interesada y Po la vio a los ojos-

Sufrí un accidente cuando era un niño y termine con la mejilla cortada con pedazos de madera incrustados en ella -Su se asusto un poco- era mi entrenamiento como maestro de Kung fu -Po paso sus manos por su espalda para mantener el calor un poco mas-

Eso es horrible -dijo Su sorprendida viendo a Po- que clase de maestro deja así a su alumno sin menor cuidado

Mi maestro lo hizo conmigo y los otros -dijo Po serio y suspiro- ya me recupere gracias por...-Su le tapo los labios con su dedo, Su lo estaba viendo un momento y lo beso en los labios, Po estaba confundido pero regreso el beso, Su estaba pasando su mano por la pierna izquierda de apoya pero este lo sujeto- se que busca las llaves de la celda -se había separado y Po se levanto dejando a Su en el suelo sentada con las piernas abiertas- nos vemos

Espera -Su la llamo y el se dio vuelta sujetando la llaves en su mano con fuerza, ella solo se acercó y le dio otro beso en los labios rápido- te volveré a ver?

Tal vez pero no prometo nada -dijo Po serio y salió de la celda dejando a Su sonriendo calmada, Po fue subiendo hasta el exterior, la nieve seguía cayendo pero siguió su camino, después de unas horas estaba por llegar al palacio de Jade, en el palacio Tigresa estaba levantándose en su cuarto usaba una blusa color blanca pálida de mangas largas con un pantalón del mismo color, la blusa la tenía abierta dejando ver su vientre y parte de su busto, Song estaba usando solo una camisa morada larga de mangas cortas mostrando que llevaba una ropa interior negra en la parte inferior y nada arriba, las leopardos gemelas estaban igual que ella y Víbora estaba encima de Tigresa con lo que parecía un masa verde en su cara-

Hay que pijamada fue divertida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Hay mi estomago no debí comer tanta golosina -dijo Song sonriendo- que quedo? -vio el lugar llena de basura, estaba lleno de dulces a medio comer, migajas y envoltorios de dulces- hay un malvavisco -lo levanto del suelo y se lo comió-

Hay que tengo en la cara? -dijo Víbora viendo que tenía un masa verde y pastosa-

Creo que es la salsa que usamos para las frituras -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las hembras se fueron levantando y recogieron toda la basura mientras los machos estaban durmiendo todavía pero se notaban algo cansados debido al ruido de la noche anterior, todo fue risas y platicas de cosas femeninas, esperan que las chicas pelearan en ropa interior con almohadas pero nada de eso ocurrió por desgracia, Tigresa se cambio y Víbora fue con ella para lavarse la cara, las leopardos se quedaron el cuarto de Tigresa para cambiarse-

Que habrá pasado con Su? -dijo Song quitándose la camisa dejando relucir su cuerpo pequeño-

Se suponía que tenía que llamarnos una vez que tuviera la llave pero no escuche nada -dijo una de las gemelas- será que el panda la derrotó?

Puede ser ya que el panda tiene poderes de luz y Su tiene de oscuridad -dijo Song convencida- la luz vence a la oscuridad eso significa que Su fue derrotada por el que deberíamos hacer?

Recuerda que sin Su tu eres la líder -dijo la otra gemela, Song lo pensó un momento y tomo una decisión- que hacemos?

Primero actúen normales cuando veamos al panda le preguntaremos sobre su hasta entonces actúen como normalmente lo harían -las leopardos asintieron, después de cambiarse Po regreso con la cara roja por fiebre y frío, llego al palacio donde se topó con Song y Tigresa las cuales estaban platicando sonriendo-

Buenos días -dijo Po tranquilo-

Po en donde estabas? Por que tienes la cara roja y el pareja mojado? -dijo Tigresa preocupada y se acercó a Po para tocarlo de la cabeza- tienes fiebre y tu cuerpo esta frío en donde estabas?

Fui a dejar a una prisionera -dijo Po serio viendo a Song y las demás las cuales pensaron que Po la había capturado- creo que solo necesitó descansar un momento -se tambaleó un poco y cayó al suelo respirando agitado su cara estaba roja y parecía que sudaba-

Po! -Tigresa se acercó a él preocupado y le dio la vuelta viendo viendo a Po el cual gruño y se levantó un poco quedando sentado- espera déjanos ayudarte

Esta bien yo puedo solo -dijo Po levantándose un poco, fue caminando solo pero Tigresa lo ayudo abrazándolo de su lado derecho y Song lo ayudo-

No esta a discusión te llevaremos a tu cuarto y te cuidare -dijo Tigresa seria y lo llevaron a su cuarto, en medio del camino Song detecto algo, Po tenía el aroma de Su en el cuerpo, Tigresa sintió el olor de un perfume de hembra pero no le dio importancia ya que Po le había dicho que se llevó a una prisionera, llegaron al cuarto de Po y lo recostaron en la cama- bien quédate aquí y yo te traeré algo de sopa caliente -Po asintió y Song no dejaba de ver a Po- Song creo que te ibas lo siento continuaremos después

Descuida pero me gustaría quedarme aquí con Po lo cuido y tratare de subir su temperatura con algunas sabanas -dijo Song sonriendo, busco las sabanas y las sujeto, a tigresa asintió y se fue rumbo a la cocina, Song se puso seria y se acercó a Po- bien dime panda donde esta Su?

La descubrí y su grupo de ladronas las damas de las sombras -dijo Po serio Song retrocedió un poco de miedo- escucha no te haré nada, se lo prometí y ella me dijo algo mas

Que cosa? -Song se acercó a él-

Que tu quedas a cargo quizás tus bailarinas necesiten una nueva líder que las guíe fuera del mal y la corrupción -Po la veo a los ojos tranquilo- que dices te haces cargo y te vuelves una buena hembra o sigues su ejemplo? -Song lo fue pensando un momento y asintió-

Tienes razón ellas necesitan un mejor rumbo -dijo Song sonriendo- una cosa más por que tu pelaje huele al perfume de Su?

Aaa eso la lleve cargando a la celda cuando el frío hizo que se desmayara y luego me beso -dijo Po tranquilo dejando a Song sorprendida- que?

Te beso para quitarte algo o te beso solo por besar? -Song alzo una ceja-

Primero me beso para tratar de quitarme las llaves de su celda pero después solo me beso y me pregunto si volvería a verla -dijo Po recordando un poco, Sing se sorprendió un poco y lo cubrió con las sabanas- gracias

De nada pero me sorprende que ella haya hecho eso es decir casi no demostraba sus emociones -dijo Song sorprendida- bueno eso no importa

Sabes no se si te diste cuenta pero tenía el pelaje mojado por la nieve y siento que me mojo debajo de la sabana -Po estaba sintiendo un poco de humedad y lo veía en las sabanas-

Hay perdón una toalla una toalla -Song busco con la mirada y vio una toalla a un lado de la cama de Po, era grande y azul- descuida ya se que hacer primero hay que secarte -Song se quito la blusa dejando ver sus senos, Po se quedo confundido pero emocionado un poco, Song le quito las sabanas y vio su torso desnudo, musculoso y mojado, se sonrojó tanto que padecía que su pelaje estaba rojo- primero debo secarte un poco

Oye que piensas hacer? -Po la vio sorprendido pero Song le cubrió el pecho con la toalla y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo para secarlo, Song se subió encima de el y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo con el cuerpo de Po para pasar la toalla y secarlo, usando sus pechos estaba presionando la toalla en el Pd no de Po dejándolo mas que sonrojado, usando su cola ajusto la toalla en sus pies y lo fue secando, la puerta se abrió revelando a Tigresa cargando un plato de sopa-

Po te traje un plato de so...so..-Tigresa sonrió y se quedo hecha piedra viendo como Po estaba siendo secado del pelaje por Song- Song...que...que significa..-Tigresa titubeaba con cada palabra por la sorpresa-

Es que a si me enseñaron que podía quitar el sudor a un macho y le podía transmitir caer -dijo Song nerviosa y se bajo cubriéndose con la toalla-

SONG! -Tigresa se fue acercando sacando las garras hasta sus manos y cabeza parecían tener venas bien marcadas- tu...-se abrió la camisa revelando algo de sus senos y estrujo a Po en ellos- lo intentabas seducir verdad?! Pero no te dejare, un forma de transmitir calor y bajar la temperatura es con el contacto desnudo -Tigresa estaba tan molesta que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia- con esto le bajare la temperatura - _"en vez de bajarme lo caliente me lo subes"_ pensó Po con burla sintiendo los pechos suaves, Po le apretó la cola haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara y reaccionara- esto esto...! -los ojos de Tigresa se hicieron en forma de espiral y su cabeza soltó mucho vapor y dejo a Po en la cama mientras se escondía la cara con las manos- con mi temperatura actual podría terminar quemándolo, lo siento mucho pero apreciaría que olvidaran todo lo que acaban de ver -lo dijo de forma rápida y avergonzada soltando vapor de la cabeza-

Bueno -Song igual que Po tenían los ojos entrecerrados por las acciones de Tigresa- recuerdo que había otra forma de bajarte la fiebre pero cuales? -Song pensaba mientras Po solo quería dormir-

Nosotras tenemos una idea -dijo una de las gemelas sacando la cabeza a travez del marco de la puerta con su hermana-

Bueno pues vengan y díganla -dijo Song sonriendo-

Yo solo quiero dormir un momento -dijo Po tranquilo pero se puso tenso al ver como las leopardos salieron usando trajes de enfermeras en mini faldas y ajustados de color rosa- que?

Descuide señor panda nosotros el grupo de enfermeras danzarinas lo cuidaremos -dijeron las gemelas sonriendo viendo a Po sonrojadas, una se acercó con una gringa sin aguja sonriendo sonrojada y respirando agitada- dígame señor panda donde le duele? Le revisare en donde le duele para darle una inyección y le revisare todo -se picaba un seno con la aguja-

Ya déjala pareces un viejo pervertido -dijo Tigresa molesta y la quito de encima de Po- Po ten la sopa caliente que hice -Tigresa le paso el plato y Po comenzó a comer tranquilo-

Tu sopa debe estar muy buena como siempre Tigresa lastima que no siento el sabor por mi nariz tapada -Po puso una cara apenada con una sonrisa y Tigresa le tallo la cabeza mientras comía- sabes no me tienes que tratar como un niño pequeño

Perdón pero no lo puedo evitar -Tigresa sonrió dejando a las demás algo celosas, después de que Po termino de comer se recostó pero todavía tenía el cuerpo frío por la nieve que le cayó en el cuerpo- iré a dejar los platos no le hagan nada indebido -Tigresa salió del cuarto y Song y las gemelas asintieron sonriendo-

Todavía tengo frío -dijo Po temblando un poco-

Quieres otra sabana? -dijo Song viendo a Po-

No espera Song para estas situaciones es mejor usar el calor del cuerpo -dijo una de las gemelas sonriendo, se abrió la ropa quedando en ropa interior y se acostó encima de Po quedando en un abrazo, Po estaba soportando el peso de la leopardo y puso sus manos en las caderas de la leopardo- lo ven así se calienta a un enfermito -guiño el ojo derecho sonriendo-

Estas loca no nos gusta esa forma tan comprometedora! -Song y la gemela le gritaron viendo la postura que tenían y mas por que la leopardo estaba en ropa interior _"yo solo quiero dormir"_ pensó Po en su mente algo cansado- ya bájate gata calenturienta! -las hembras trataron de bajad a la leopardo de la cama pero esta estaba bien sujeta a Po del cuello, en eso llego Tigresa sonriendo y se cayo al suelo de la impresión- ya déjalo!

Ya déjenlo! -Tigresa grito con fuerza viendo al trío tratando de bajar de Po y una estaba en ropa interior- les dije que no hicieran nada solo déjenlo dormir! -Tigresa estaba celosa regalando al trío de felinas-

Solo lo hacia para darle calor -dijo la leopardo con ojos grandes de cachorrito triste-

A si no se calienta -Tigresa se quito la ropa solo dejando el bikini inferior y abrazo a Po en la cama- así se calienta! -Po estaba más que sonrojado siendo asfixiado por los senos de Tigresa, después de un rato para que el a calentura de las felinas se barajara Po ya estaba dormido tranquilo pero se escuchaba que tenía problemas para respirar por su fiebre, Tigresa le dejo un pañuelo en la cabeza mojado para hacer que Po se calmara un poco- me gustaría a donde fuiste para ponerte así de enfermo

Si llego con nieve y estaba helado -dijo Song intranquila viendo a Po, las hembras no dejaban de ver a Po el cual respiraba un poco mas tranquilo, la tarde paso y Po fue despertando poco a poco, sentía dolor en la cabeza y en los músculos, se levanto y se topó con Song usando una bata y todo su pelaje soltaba vapor- hola como te sientes?

Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo y por que estas vestida así? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Bueno me di un baño y creo que tu deberías puedo sentir que hueles a sudor -dijo Song sonriendo el olor agrio en el aire, la puerta se abrió revelando a Tigresa usando un bikini negro el que le había robado a Temutai- y ese Bikini?

Lo usare para bañarme con Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo desvío la mirada avergonzado pero Tigresa usando toda su fuerza lo saco de la cama y lo llevo al baño donde ya estaba la tina caliente lista para usarse, Po solo usaba un short para bañarse debido a que Tigresa y el tenían encuentros inoportunos aveces, Tigresa estaba tallando le la espalda el vapor del agua había hecho que la nariz de Po se despejará, Tigresa le tallaba tranquilamente la espalda y luego fue a su cabeza, la puerta se abrió revelando a Song y a las gemelas usando solo una toalla, Po se sonrojo bastante y las gemelas entraron al gua para jugar y se quitaron las toallas en la tina-oigan que creen que hacen y por qué están desnudas?

Por que es un baño no me digas que te bañas con la ropa puesta? -dijo una gemela con burla viendo a Tigresa la cual se impresiono _"las gemelas cabeza hueca me caben de insultar!"_ Pensó impresionada, Tigresa tomo un banquillo y se sentó frente a Po de espaldas y se bajo la toalla revelando un poco de piel y un poco debajo de su cola-

Maestro Po me lavaría mi espalda por favor? -dijo Song con una mirada sensual dejando sorprendido a Po y molesta a Tigresa- por favor -le movió un poco la cola frente a su nariz haciendo que Po se sorprendiera, pero sacudió la cabeza recapacitando Tigresa estaba mas que molesta pero Po no dijo nada y comenzó a limpiar la espalda de Song- que amables es -sonrío y Po estaba apretando los dientes sonrojado _"no pienses nada malo, no pienses en otra cosa"_ se repetía en la mente una y otra vez, Po estaba soportando todo lo que podía pero paso sus manos por la cola de Song haciendo que gimiera un poco en un leve grito- me hace cosquillas

Perdón! -gritó Po nervioso y comenzó a tallarle los hombros a Song hasta que en un descuido paso a sus senos, los masaje o y Song estaba sonrojada-

Maestro Po -Song se volteó para verlo con ojos brillosos y una cara sonrojada y dulce, Po reacciono soltando sangre de la nariz y salió impulsado entrando de cabeza en la tina, todas las chicas estaban impresionadas con Po ya que estaba flotando boca abajo en el agua _"si esto sigue a si podría morir"_ pensó nervioso mientras floraba-

Con todas las emociones que paso Po estaba recostado en su cuarto tosiendo un poco, en eso reaccionó y recordó que debía seguir estudiando que su prueba debía ser en dos días y debía partir mañana al medio día para llegar a su examen, se levanto y comenzó a estudiar un poco, se cubrió con su sabana y se sentó, Tigresa regreso de terminar de bañarse y lo vio.

Po que haces debes descansar -dijo Tigresa seria pero Po estaba leyendo su libro- por hazme caso

Lo siento Tigresa pero esto es muy importante para mi -dijo Po serio y Tigresa se acercó tomándolo de las manos- que pasa?

Lo siento pero me preocupo mucho por ti por favor hazme caso -Tigresa le sonrió haciendo una cara amable que usaba en los niños para que dejaran de hacer berrinches o travesuras, Po estaba tranquilo y sonrojado viendo la cara de Tigresa- anda deja eso debes estar sano para tu prueba dentro de dos días -lo recostó en la cama de nuevo y lo tapo-

No puedo descansar Tigresa -Po se levanto y trato de tomar su libro pero Tigresa se lo quito-

Por que no puedes descansar? -Tigres estaba seria y enojada-

Por que me tengo que ir a la ciudad de Gongmen mañana y debo estar sano para mi prueba pero no e podido descansar o recuperarme correctamente -dijo Po molesto y se tuvo que recostar- si no puedo este año tendré que esperar otro mas -Tigresa ladeo la cabeza un poco pero entendió lo que decía Po, suspiro y dejó a Po en su cuarto-

Solo quería ayudarlo -dijo Tigresa inflando las mejillas- pero que se puede hacer con el cabeza dura del panda?

Podrías transferir su enfermedad -dijo Grulla saliendo de su cuarto-

A que te refieres Grulla? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bueno he leído que se puede transmitir la enfermedad a otra animal si este tiene un cierto contacto con el enfermo -dijo Grulla tranquilo pero Tigresa no entendió mucho- bueno mira que tal si tu o una de las chicas se transfiere la enfermedad de Po para que el sane y se vaya mañana temprano

Como hacemos eso? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Creo que si besas su cuerpo el te dará la enfermedad -dijo Mantis sonriendo en el sombrero de Grulla- si entra Tigresa y dale sus beso tes a Po en todo el cuerpo -Tigresa se puso mas que roja pero Song y las gemelas lo escucharon y asintieron poniéndose de acuerdo para hacer que Po se recuperará-estas loco Mantis como puedo hacer eso? No lo haré! -Tigresa estaba muy roja pensando en ella besando a Po y pasando la noche juntos-

 **Imaginación de Tigresa-** Tigresa estaba entrando al cuarto de Po de noche usando solo una bata blanca de baño, Po estaba recostado en su cama durmiendo un poco, Tigresa dejo caer la bata rellenado su cuerpo, ella se acercó a Po y se puso encima de él mientras la sabana nos cubría de la cintura para abajo-

Po te haré sentir mejor lo juro -dijo Tigresa sonrojada, se acercó y comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Po como si fuera un gato, lo lamia del pecho y el torso-

Tigresa -dijo Po sonrojado y los dos se estaban por besar mientras del palacio salían nubes de vapor en forma de corazón- **fin de la fantasía-**

No puedo hacer eso -dijo Tigresa sonrojada mientras de su cabeza salía vapor-

Pero nosotras si -dijeron Song y las gemelas entrando al cuarto de Po y dejaron ver que entraron sin sus batas de baño-

No eso si que no! -Tigresa entro corriendo y soltó su ropa que tenía-

Oigan que hacen déjenme! No suéltenme me hacen cosquillas! -Po gritaba dentro del cuarto mientras las hembras le hacían quien sabe que -

Le tengo pena y envidia a ese panda -dijo Mantis con la mirada negra viendo como la puerta del cuarto temblaba un poco y se escucho un sonido de beso que resonó bastante fuerte- si creo que le tengo mas envidia

La noche y la tarde pásatela dejando el mañana, en la puerta del palacio Po estaba sonriendo tranquilo mientras estiraba su cuerpo y hacia flexiones, estaba mejor que el día anterior y estaba listo para irse, mientras Tigresa, Song y las gemelas estaban frente a él cubriéndose con sabanas cada una, estaban enfermas y sonrojadas.

Bueno me retiro regreso en cuatro días -dijo Po sonriendo- cuiden el palacio Víbora estas a cargo

Cuenta conmigo Po -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

También Tigresa y chicas gracias por ayudarme ayer -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si descuida Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras tosía un poco-

No fue nada considere le una lata por dejar que nos quedáramos unos días -dijo Song sonriendo y se soplo la nariz enferma-

Les agradecería como es debido pero me tengo que ir -dijo Po sonriendo y las miro una vez mas entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada tierna- gracias -se retiró dejando a Tigresa, Song y las gemelas sonrojadas-

Cuídate mucho nos traes un recuerdito -dijeron Mantis y Mono sonriendo-

Nos agradeció -dijo Tigresa sorprendida igual que Song-

Bueno a dormir ya de una vez -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Será que ya nos ama?! -dijo una gemela sonriendo con mucho brillo en los ojos-

Ni lo creas! -dijo Víbora con burla mientras los demás machos ayudaban a las hembras a entrar a la cama para que descansaran soñando con Po todo el día-


	16. Chapter 16

**La prueba de Po, Ojos que no ven**

Po estaba corriendo por el bosque hasta que llego a la ciudad imperial donde estaría el maestro Shifu y un grupo de maestros para hacerle la prueba para ver si la pasaba, Po solo entro a la ciudad viendo como estaba rodeado de muchos animales, las casas eran grandes como de dos pisos con tejados rojos y en el centro estaba el palacio del Emperador, era dorado y muy grande, Po solo siguió su camino hasta llegar al palacio se tardo una hora y comenzó a verlo, había una gran cantidad de soldados armados y listo para atacar, el solo mostró un permiso de Kung fu y su nombre y lo dejaron pasar, entro a un gran salón donde fue recibido por un dragón de cómodo color naranja brillante con ojos color ojo, usaba un traje de maestro color vino con bordes negros, era el maestro Chao el cual estaba sonriendo.

Maestro Chao es un honor volver a verlo -dijo Po sonriendo inclinándose con respeto-

También es un gusto verte Po Shifu me dijo que venia te a hacer el examen de tercer fango de nuevo -dijo Chao sonriendo-

Así es mientras el valle queda a cuidado de la Guerrera Dragón -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ya veo Po escucha cuando vengas de nuevo quiero que traigas a la Guerrera Dragón contigo -Chao se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar- escucha Po alguna vez has escuchado de las cuatro bestias sagradas?

Si son los guardianes de los puntos cardinales del mundo -dijo Po serio siguiendo al maestro Chao- hay algo que me quiere decir?

Si veras Po hoy en día los crímenes en China han ido en aumento pero también han ido aumentando el número de huérfanos que se han convertido en maestros de Kung fu como tu pero se han ido bajando esos números aumentando el número de criminales -dijo Chao tomando una postura seria-

Entonces el número de alumnos aumenta pero van despertando poco a poco no es verdad? -dijo Po serio y Chao aumento- bien pero esto que tiene que ver con los guardianes?

Verás Po ya se han encontrado cuatro de los guardianes contando a la Guerrera Dragón hay tres aquí ahora esperando hacer el examen como -Chao sonrío dejando a Po sorprendido- si se que es una sorpresa que haya tantos pero aun falta un ultimo guardián que no se ha podido encontrar

De quien se trata? -dijo Po sorprendido-

El Guerrero o Guerrera Fénix se han hecho pruebas en todas las escuelas de Kung fu y ninguno de los estudiantes ha sido elegido como el Guerrero Fénix por eso quiero pedirte algo importante -Chao lo termino llevando a un gran salón con diferentes estudiantes de Kung fu con sus maestros, en el fondo del salón había una estatua de un ave grande que abría sus alas con tres colas cuyas plumas tenían forma de gotas, era un fénix y en medio del pecho estaba su gema- quiero que te lleves la estatua para probar que alguno de tus compañeros sea el Guerrero Fénix

Ah -Po se quedo viendo la estatua y luego lo pensó un momento- no puedo llevarme eso conmigo es muy valioso

La estatua no solo la gema cuando la saque -Chao sonrío y Po asintió- bueno escucha solo queda el palacio de Jade cuando terminemos te podrás llevar la gema para hacer la prueba en tu palacio

Entendido señor -Po asintió serio-

Bueno ve a descansar hay unos cuartos mas adelante tu prueba se realizará mañana al medio día nos vemos -Chao se retiró un momento y Po quedo solo, se fue caminando cuando se topó con un mapache con cinco leopardos a su lado- maestro Junjie

Hola Po como has crecido todos estos años -dijo Junjie sonriendo forzadamente viendo al panda, uno de los leopardos gruño un poco viendo al panda el cual solo los veía como si fuera un pedazos de basura- que te trae por aquí? No me digas que quieres ser el guardián fénix o si?

No me interesa ser un guardián y solo vengo a hacer mi prueba de tercer rango -dijo Po serio- si me disculpan tengo que estudiar un poco mas -Anabel pero dos de los leopardos se pusieron en su camino- se pueden retirar de mi camino?

Lo siento panda pero tu y yo tenemos asuntos sin resolver -dijo Junjie serio- le ganaste a mis estudiantes y ahora estas solo contra cinco estas acabo y terminaras reprobando como el año pasado -se rió un poco y zoo gruño recordando que fue culpa de Junjie de haber reprobado el año pasado- bueno acábenlo -chasqueo los dedos y los leopardos se pusieron a gruñir y Po se puso se en su posición de combate, estaba por pelear cuando un rayo azul paso enfrente de ellos- quien se atreve a ponerse en mi camino

Yo me atrevo Junjie pensé que había quedado claro que no te querían cerca de los estudiantes de otros! -dijo un tigre blanco joven de ojos azules oscuros era Byakun y tenía el brazo derecho extendido- deberían irse ya que tengo reportes de que tus leopardos han atacado en junto a los demás estudiantes dejándolos heridos si te atreves a hacerlo de nuevo los saco de aquí a los seis

Ya veremos Byakun el guardián -Junjie solo gruño- vámonos -se retiraron todos juntos, los leopardos le gruñeron pero Byakun les gruño mas fuerte-

Babosos leopardos sarnosos -Byakun se volvió con Po y lo vio- hola que tal panda? Te molestaban?

Gracias pero podía hacerlo yo solo -dijo Po serio-

Vaya los panda no saben reír -dijo Byakun sonriendo- bueno me llamo Byakun soy el guardián de la gema del rayo del Tigre y tu mi amigo quien eres?

Me llamo Po maestro del elemento de la luz -dijo tranquilo y quedo viendo a Byakun y su gema en el brazo izquierdo- así que eres un guardián interesante

Si esto atrae a muchas chicas como no tienes ideas -dijo Byakun sonriendo pero Po solo alzo una ceja- pero parece que a ti no te interesa la verdad bueno es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y tengas cuidado con Junjie ese sujeto tiene un mal genio

Si ese imbecil a querido sacar a mi padre de su palacio desde hace años -dijo Po entrando por el pasillo-

Si el palacio de Jade eh escuchado muchas cosas de el -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Po asintio- oye es cierto que la Guerrera Dragón es muy bonita, sensual y preciosa -sonrío pero a Po no le pareció gracioso y lo sujeto del cuello gruñendo- oye que tienes?

Si le dices esos piropos a mi amiga te arranco la lengua! -Po le grito con fuerza dejando a Byakun impresionado, Po reaccionó y bajo a Byakun con la cara sonrojada- lo siento no se que me paso

Si entiendo te gusta -Byakun sonrío y Po le dio una mirada incrédula- vamos no te hagas cualquier macho que reacciona así es por amor

No se que me hablas -Po solo se calmo cuando Byakun quedo con una cara de burla- que?

Eh te crees el tipo duro pero eres muy suavecito por dentro jejeje -Byakun reía un poco-

Byakun -un lobo de ojos marrones lo llamo con una serpiente blanca con ojos verde esmeralda en su cuello enrollada- me dejaste solo hablando con es leopardo sexy que clase de copiloto eres? -dijo el lobo algo ofendido ese era James-

Perdón James pero me aburrí y me tope con Junjie de nuevo y sus leopardos tratando de hacer trampa -dijo Byakun sonriendo- Po ellos son mis amigos James y Boa los guardianes del chi de la tortuga negra y la serpiente amarilla

Hola espero que no seas tan tonto como el señor conquisto mujeres -dijo Boa viendo enojada a Byakun haciendo que Po se confundiera- que te trae aquí Po?

Quiero hacer el examen de ascenso -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ya veo -James lo vio y de pies a cabeza- oye por que no vienes con Byakun y conmigo y te enseñamos a conquistar mujeres apuesto que será un buen copiloto -James sonrío viendo a Po-

Que no pueden dejar a un macho en paz para que no lo conviertan en un bobo igual a ustedes? -dijo Boa algo irritada Po sonrío viendo a los guardianes-

La tarde paso y Po estaba repasando sus estudios en su cuarto, todo el día estuvo hablando con Byakun, James y Boa, Byakun y James les gustaba pelear y el entreno con ellos, Boa era casi tan maternal como Víbora pero muy violenta aveces, Po quedo en calma de momento, se veía todo tan relajante y decidió dormirse de momento, todo quedo tranquilo, en la noche hubo siluetas fuera del departamento de Po, eran delgadas y ágiles, bajaron por los muros estaban vestidos de negro, vieron la ventana de Po y entraron sin romper la ventana, entraron de forma sigilosa dispuestos a atacarlo, una de las figuras saco unas garras de sus manos y lanzó un corte vertical ala cama pero la sabana solo cayo revelando que no había nada debajo de ella.

Que me buscaban?! -Po salió del techo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la figura que trato de atacarlo tirándolo al suelo, una figura avanzó a cuatro patas, Po la esquivo dandole una codazo en la espalda, vio que tenía una cola y lo sujeto de ella, otras dos figuras tatuaron de atacarlo lanzando golpes y patadas, Po se defendió usando el cuerpo del felino como apoyo, lanzó un golpe horizontal con el cuerpo del felino dandole a los demás, golpeó al felino en suelo sin soltarlo de la cola, las figuras se levantaron, uno avanzo lanzando una patada con la pierna cubierta de fuego, Po alzó el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, se quemo un poco el pelaje pero no demostró si sentía dolor o no, lo sujeto de la pierna llenando su palma de fuego azul debido a sus poderes, cerro el puño izquierdo creando un fuego azul y le dio un golpe en la cara, le dio otro golpe en el estomago y lo estrello al suelo, una figura avanzó y Po le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que se estrellara en el muro, una quinta figura salió por la ventana dandole una patada en la cara haciendo que Po cayera de espaldas, la figura aterrizó en su estómago dandole un pistón en el estomago, Po lo sujeto de la pierna y le dio un golpe en la pierna dejándole una fractura, la figura retrocedió gritando y Po le dio una tacleada con el hombro derecho, la figura salió por la ventana, tomo a las demás y los saco por la ventana- inútiles -se dio la vuelta topándose con Junjie- Junjie que haces aquí?! -grito pero Junjie uso el aplauso de loto de oro causando una gran onda dorada lanzando a Po a un lado por el fuerte sonido, Po quedo en el suelo herido y con un fuerte zumbido en los oídos-

Espero que no repruebes la prueba y quedes en vergüenza -Junjie se rió bastante y salió por la ventana, Po abrió los ojos y no veía nada-

Maldito me dejo ciego -Po grito un poco no podía pedirle a nadie que le recuperará la vista- Mantis no esta y estoy sol en esto no queda de otra mas que dormirme y pedir ayuda en la mañana -Po se tuvo que dormir y a la mañana siguiente se tuvo que levantar a la fuerza, abrió los ojos pero todo estaba oscuro para el, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo y estaban en un tono gris claro, salió tambaleándose de su cuarto chocaba con varias cosas sin saber por donde ir- maldición si sigo así podría terminar en problemas -no lo sabia pero frente a el Byakun y James estaban saliendo del baño usando solo un pantalón-

Te lo digo uso las garras toda la noche y ahora tengo esto -James se dio la vuelta mostrando diez marcas sangrantes en la espalda-

Vaya eso si fue feo pero estuvo genial por lo que veo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Boa apareció detrás de ellos con la cabeza cubierta por una toalla-

Ustedes y sus locuras por que rayos me junto con ustedes? -dijo Boa algo irritada-

Por que no hay muchas chicas que nos soporten -dijeron los dos divertidos, Po estaba caminando frente a ellos hasta que se detuvo por golpearse en el muro-

Miren es Po pero que le pasa? -dijo Boa acercándose a el- Po estas bien?

No Junjie y sus leopardos sarnosos me atacaron anoche y me dejaron ciego por el aplauso del loto dorado -dijo Po serio y se sujeto del muro- no puedo ver

Por que tienes los ojos cerrados -dijo James sonriendo, Boa lo vio seria y Po alzo la cabeza abriendo los ojos mostrando que tenía los sin brillo y con poco color- hay perdón

Ayúdenlo bobos -Boa les grito y los machos ayudaron a Po a pararse- a donde tenemos que llevarte?

Llévenme con el maestro Chao es el único que puede ayudarme -dijo Po serio y le hicieron caso, los guardianes acompañaron a Po al salón donde iba ser su prueba con el maestro Chao el cual estaba revisando las instalaciones para ver si no había ningún problema-

Maestro Chao! -los tres guardianes llamaron al maestro-

Guardianes maestro Po que hacen aquí? Y que le paso a Po? -Cha se acercó a ellos viendo a Po-

Fue atacado por Junjie y la técnica del aplauso del loto de Oro -dijo Boa dejando sorprendido a Chao- lo atacaron por sorpresa

De nuevo?! -Cha grito sorprendido- es la quinta vez que Junjie hace algo parecido a esto en que estaba pensando?! -Chao estaba revisando los ojos de Po- Po dime que paso con exactitud?

Estaba dormido en mi cama cuando me atacaron por sorpresa, me defendí pero Junjie entro por sorpresa y me ataco con esa técnica dejándome ciego -dijo Po serio-

Le puede regresar la vista? -dijo Byakun serio-

Si puedo pero tardara un poco -Chao alzo los brazos punto de atacar sus puntos nervioso cuando sintió un dolor en la espalda- hay

Maestro que tiene? -dijo James confundido pero Chao no dijo nada, cayó al suelo con tres flechas pequeñas en la espalda- maestro Chao! -James se acercó a verlo, Byakun afino sus oídos y dejó a Po parado y se puso en guardia-

Atentos nos quieren atacar -dijo Byakun en guardia tres leopardos de Junjie aparecieron frente a él lanzando un golpe, Byakun lo esquivo y le dio un golpe a en las costillas del lado derecho lo alejo pero los dos leopardos le saltaron encima y le inyectaron dos flechas en la espalda- Aaa que hacen?! -se los quito y Boa lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando rocas de su cola, los leopardos fueron golpeados en el cuerpo, Byakun se comenzó a marear hasta que cayó al suelo, los leopardos saltaron y lanzaron dos dardos mas, Boa los esquivo y avanzó lanzando un golpe con la cola directo al leopardo en el mentón, James salto y bajo lanzando un golpe con el talón en la cabeza de un leopardo dejándolo inconsciente, dos mas aparecieron en el techo junto a Junjie y les dispararon tres flechas en el cuarto a cada uno, James se quito la flecha pero cayó inconsciente junto a Boa, Po era el único que quedaba-

James! Boa! Byakun! Contéstenme! -Po grito algo alterado pero no escuchaba nada hasta que Junjie termino frente a el- quien es?!

Nadie Po solo el que no dejara que le quites lo que merece -dijo Junjie sonriendo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, con el momento Po fue reaccionando, estaba acostado en una roca pero sentía que tenía una caja puesta en su pierna derecha, se levanto y escucho el curtir de una cadenas- cómodo Po?

Junjie donde estas?! Y en donde estoy?! -Po grito con fuerza, Junjie se rió un poco, Po, Byakun, James, Boa, James y el maestro Chao estaban en una celda los últimos cuatro tenían cajas y cadenas en las manos estirando sus mientras para que no pudieran moverse-

Escúchame Po cuando los maestros de la reunión vean que no fuiste te reprobaran de nuevo y no solo eso también le traigas la vergüenza a Shifu, yo implementare el voto para que expulsen a Shifu del palacio y me nominare a mi mismo como maestro del palacio, sin ti y el maestro Chao yo tendré el mayor del voto, luego cuando me den el voto me robare las gemas de los guardianes -Junjie comenzó a reír- mis alumnos serán los nuevos cinco furiosos y los nuevos guardianes

Junjie estas enfermo! -Chao grito con fuerza y molesto-

No te saldrás con la tuya -dijo Po molesto-

Y quien lo impedirá panda ciego jajaja -Junjie se fue riendo mientras sus leopardos cerraron la celda y se fueron el, todos suspiraron cansados-

Es tupido mapache no sabe cuales son las habilidades de los guardianes -dijo Boa sonriendo, usaba unas cadenas en el cuerpo hasta el cuello, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color café, James sonrío comenzando a brillar de color verde y Byakun de un color azul y blanco, el cuerpo de Boa se cubrió de rocas que rompieron las cadenas de un solo impulso, James comenzó a expulsar agua que se fue convirtiendo en hielo y congeló las cadenas hasta que se rompieron con solo mover los brazos, Byakun uso el rayo usando mucha energía que fue quemando el metal hasta derretirlo y se liberó-

Vaya eso si es poder! -dijo Chao sonriendo-

Y yo me lo pierdo que triste -dijo Po sonriendo con burla- escuchen tápense los ojos rápido! -los guardianes se taparon los ojos sin ver lo que pasaba, Po ejecutó los movimientos de aplauso del loto de oro y lo logro rompiendo sus cadenas- esta listo

Hiciste el aplauso del loto de oro con solo verlo una vez?! -Byakun grito ya que los dejo a todos con un zumbido en los oídos-

Tengo la habilidad de copiar las técnicas con solo verlas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Que?! -gritaron los demás excepto Chao el cual estaba sorprendido-

Bueno hay que salir de aquí -Po se puso serio- pero necesitare ayuda para salir

Que? -Byakun grito- no importa maestro lo vamos a sacar de aquí -sus oídos dejaron de zumbar, sacó sus garras concentrando un rayo en ellas y le dio un corte a la caja para liberar al maestro- vámonos -sonrío, James ayudo a Po a caminar junto con el maestro Chao para llegar al final del lugar, mientras en una gran sala, Junjie estaba con cuatro de sus leopardos listos para hablar frente a los maestros de Kung fu, en el centro estaba el maestro Rino con el maestro Buey y Cocodrilo-

Bueno Junjie entendemos tus razones por las que crees que Shifu debe ser retirado pero sus alumnos nos han demostrado sus habilidades una y otra vez por eso creemos que merece una oportunidad mas con la demostración que tendrá su hijo y alumno el maestro Po -dijo el maestro Rino serio- bien si el maestro Po no aparece para su examen aceptare tu propuesta -Junjie sonrío pero la puerta se abrió revelando a Po y a los demás- que es esto?

Maestro Rino Junjie nos ataco, nos esposo y dejo ciego a Po -dijo Byakun serio entrando con el maestro-

Que significa todo esto Maestro Junjie? -Rino vio a Junjie molesto-

Es obvio que esto es una mentira su gran maestro -dijo Junjie nervioso-

No es mentira! -Chao entro con los brazos en la espalda- Maestro Rino pido que Junjie sea revocado de su título de maestro

No! Permitan explicarme yo..! -Junjie estaba nervioso mientras el maestro Rino se levanto a ver a Po, vio sus ojos- por favor maestro considérelo por que yo iba a dejarlo ciego?

Por que quiere el palacio de Jade y las gemas de los guardianes -dijo Po serio-

Si el dice la verdad esta ciego por causa del aplauso del loto de oro -dijo Rino serio-Junjie yo como líder del consejo de maestros te revocó de tus privilegios

Maldito Panda! -Junjie grito y avanzó dandole un golpe en el estomago a Po estrellándolo contra el muro- levantarte Panda que te voy a matar!

Eres un idiota -Po se levanto y comenzó a sentir el aire, el aroma de Junjie y el sonido de sus pasos- creo que puedo ver sin ver nadie interfiera yo peleare solo -Po se puso en guardia y cerro los ojos, Junjie avanzó y lanzó un una esfera de energía morada contra Po, Po la esquivo haciéndose a un lado y disparo una esfera de color blanca contra Junjie dandole en el pecho, Junjie dio una vuelta y quedo inclinado, avanzó corriendo y dio un salto hacia la derecha y disparo otra esfera, Po se dio la vuelta y la sujeto con su mano y la desvío, Junjie gruño y avanzó lanzando una patada con la planta del pie, Po la recibió en el estomago pero le dio un golpe a Junjie en el estomago y lo tiro al suelo, Po lanzó una patada en las costillas y Junjie fue empujado hacia la pared- que pasa eso es todo? Con razón Oogway decía que no servias para enseñar -Po sonrío presionando a Junjie, Junjie se enojo y comenzó a empeñar energía azul de su cuerpo, se elevó en el aire y giro de forma rápida lanzando varias esferas de energía oscura, Po escucho las esferas y las fue golpeando para desviarlas, saltaba de lado a lado ocultándose entre el humo que creaba las esferas, formo esferas de energía y las disparo contras los ataques de Junjie creando una cortina de humo, Po se escondió en el humo y Junjie bajo para buscarlo pero no lo encontraba- que pasa Junjie no sabes como pelear sin ver? -Junjie lanzó una ataque a su derecha pero no le dio a nada, un resplandor,andar azul pareció y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha y se volvió a ocultar- que pasa no sabes nada

Cállate! -Junjie grito y lanzó varias esferas tratando de atacarlos pero no le daba a nada, otro resplandor le dio otro golpe, aparecieron varias luces y lo golpearon en todo el cuerpo y cara, le dieron un gancho al mentón dandole vueltas en el aire hasta que cayó de cara rompiendo un poco el suelo, Po apareció encima de el y le dio un golpe soltando energía, el golpe fue tan fuerte que dejó un agujero en el suelo dejando a Junjie herido- me...rindo

El maestro Chao ató a Junjie y a sus leopardos súper feos de nuevo para llevárselos a Prisión.

Po quiero darte las gracias por ayudarnos a detener a Junjie -dijo Chao sonriendo-

De nada maestro Chao gracias por devolverme mi vista -dijo Po sonriendo-

Po de parte del consejo de maestros queremos darte las gracias y dos regalos -dijo el maestro Rino sonriendo, James y Byakun llegaron, Byakun cargaba una cinta negra con letras chinas doradas en las puntas, y James cargaba un cofre en sus manos- de parte de los maestros te atendemos a tercer rango como maestro te lo ganaste -el maestro Rino le puso su cinta en la cintura y Po se inclinó con respeto- también hay algo que queremos comprobar -James abrió la caja mostrando la gema del Fénix- esta gema brillara si ve que eres digno de ella -James se acercó y la gema comenzó a brillar haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes-

Que significa esto? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Felicidades Po eres el Guerrero Fénix -dijo James sonriendo, Byakun lo felicito seguido de Boa-

Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo es que..-Po fue callado por la mano del maestro Rino en su hombro- pendiendo tu punto pero esto solo tómala para que la protejas si algún día tienes la necesidad de usarla solo úsala sin pensarlo no conocemos el mañana ni el futuro pero siempre llévala contigo por si la necesitas este es tu destino -Po tomo la caja ante las palabras del maestro Rino y se vio reflejado en la gema-

La usare cuando tenga que usarla -Po vio la gema la cual soltaba fue en su brillo-


	17. Chapter 17

**El club de fans de Tigresa**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el palacio de Jade ni Shifu ni Po estaban, Shifu estaba en una reunión, Po estaba en la ciudad imperial mientras recuperaba su vista de momento, mientras Song y sus amigas habían dejado el palacio para regresar a su campamento y tigresa ya estaba recuperada de su resfriado, Tigresa estaba en la cocina jugando con unos juguetes hechos de lechuga y papa, la lechuga parecía un panda con unas aceitunas negras en la frente y en la parte de arriba haciendo la nariz y las orejas, la papa estaba cortada con forma ovalada y tenía marcas negras que parecían las marcas de un tigre y aceitunas para los ojos y orejas.

Oh Tigresa sabes cuando te conocí estaba solo en un mundo de lung fu pero tu me has mostrado el verdadero amor -dijo la marioneta de panda-

Oh Po enserio me alegra que me ames yo también te amo -dijo la marioneta de tigresa-

Bésame mi amor y se mi esposa -dijo la marioneta de Po-

Si mil veces si mi cielo! -la marioneta de Tigresa grito con alegría, a verdad era que Tigresa estaba jugando con las marionetas y las hizo besarse mientras ella levantaba los labios y hacia los efectos de besos, estaba tan centrada que no se dio cuenta que Mono la estaba viendo y se estaba riendo un poco, el crujir de los dientes de Mono la hizo darse la vuelta, se quedo hecha de piedra mientras Mono sonreía-

Cuando tiempos llevas ahí? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y escondió las marionetas avergonzada-

Demasiado tiempo como para reírme por un mes -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Esta bien solo no lo comentes -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

Mmmm nope -Mono sonrío con burla-

Te haré las galletas de banana que te gustan por un mes -dijo Tigresa con orejas abajo-

Hecho -Mono y ella chocaron sus manos en un trato- y bien dime que vas a hacer mas tarde?

Mono ya te dije me caes bien pero no tendré una cita contigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Me heriste al alma pero no es eso -dijo Mono sorprendido y saco una nota de su pantalón- te llego esta invitación a un club hoy

Un club? -Tigresa tomo la hoja y comenzó a leerla- "querida Guerrera Dragón la queremos invitar a nuestro club de fans de la guerrera dragón, nos seria una gran honor recibirla juntos cualquier invitado que lleve con usted" vaya tengo un club de fans -sonrió complacida viendo la invitación-

Si muy bueno, hasta Po tiene un club de fanáticas también -dijo Mono sonriendo y Tigresa lo vio algo seria- bueno siendo el mas fuerte de todos nosotros el lógico tiene uno también deberías haberlo visto una vez al mes le llegan paquetes con contenidos que no da a conocer, le llegan galletas a veces y las comparte, siempre le llegan sacos con mensajes que tuvo que contestar por que no puede ser descortés con una dama jajaja lo envidio -Mono se reía un poco pero Tigresa estaba celosa tanto que sacaba fuego de su cuerpo quemando las marionetas que tenía en las manos-

Bueno si el tiene su grupo de fans yo también -dijo Tigresa calmada y se levanto dejando la marionetas cocinadas, Mono se comió una viendo por donde se iba Tigresa-

Mm para que comí esto? -Mono escupió el pedazo que se había comido, Tigresa se había dado un baño y se había puesto una blusa azul con bordes negro y detalles color dorado, soltó los dos primeros botones que tenía dejando a la vista la curvatura de sus senos sujetados por vendas, aun no se acostumbraba pero le servía de sostén, ella bajo al valle y fue buscando la dirección de la carta cuando paso por el restaurante de su padre en donde estaba un grupo de animales todas hembras, ella se escondió en un muro y las miro, estaba viendo cada detalle que tenían lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una banda en la cabeza de color rosa con un corazón rojo diciendo Po en Chino _"esas deben ser el club de fans de Po"_ pensó algo sorprendida viendo que también cargaban unas pequeñas banderas con la silueta de un oso panda-

Bien ya estamos solas podemos dar inicio hasta junta del club de fans de Po -dijo una coneja sonriendo- bien punto número uno en la agenda diseñar un mejor logro para nuestro club pensaba en un oso panda en un corazón blanco que tal? -a Tigresa le cayó una gota de sudor de la cabeza al escuchar eso, las demás asintieron ante lo dicho- bueno el siguiente punto es como conseguir la semilla del maestro Po -Tigresa casi se caen de trompa al suelo al escucharlo _"en que están pensando ese grupo?!"_ Pensó alterada- bueno cuales son sus planes?

Yo digo que entremos a su cuarto a media noche y lo comencemos a...-dijo una cabra sonrojada doblo un poco los dedos de una mano como si sujetara algo y comenzó a moverla de arriba a bajo, Tigresa entendió su plan y se tapo la boca y la nariz, se sonrojo y su pelo se erizo al imaginarse lo que querían hacer- esa es una parte de mi plan

Y si se despierta? -dijo una coneja de ojos azules-

Entonces le pedimos que lo haga con nosotras y con suerte una de nosotras tendrá al hijo del maestro Po -dijo la coneja líder sonriendo, mientras Tigresa estaba escondida y sorprendida con un tic en el ojo derecho, su cara estaba roja de vergüenza-

Bien quien tendrá primero al primer hijo del maestro Po? -Tigresa estaba sonriendo con muecas en los labios al escuchar lo que decían las hembras, todas estaban diciendo lo mismo que la primera debería ser la presidenta, todas quedaron de acuerdo de quedar embarazadas del maestro Po, Tigresa solo salió de ese lugar corriendo a cuatro patas hasta llegar al bosque y me tío la cara en un lago para calmarse,viciando salió se limpió la cara y parpadeo-

Uuuf ellas...-respiro hondo y grito- Están locas! Como se les ocurre tener el hijo de un hombre que ni siquiera conocen en persona?! -Tigresa grito al cielo- Si el me lo pidiera si el me lo pidiera -en su mente se imaginó cargando a un tigrillo con rasgos de panda y ojos verdes y frente a ella estaban Po y una tigresa pequeña de color naranja con ojos verdes sonriendo- aceptaría con gusto! -puso sus manos en las mejillas sonriendo sonrojada y feliz, mientras en el palacio imperial Po estaba entrenando como siempre pero sintió un cosquilleo en la espina y rompió un muñeco de prueba rompiéndole la cabeza-

Uy vaya que te hizo el pobre muñeco? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No solo que...tengo un muy mal presentimiento -dijo Po alzando una ceja algo confundido- oye por cierto donde esta James?

Parece que lo llamaron a un pequeño trabajo -dijo Byakun calmado y empezó a entrenar con un muñeco de prueba, Po no lo pensó mas y siguió golpeando el muñeco de prueba, regresando al valle Tigresa se calmo y se regresó al pueblo para ir a ver ese club de sus fans, lo encontró en una pequeña casa y toco la puerta-

Me pregunto cómo serán? -dijo Tigresa en voz baja y comenzó a recordar el club de fans de Po, entonces se imaginó rodeada de un montón de machos apuestos de diferentes especies rodeándola, cumpliéndole sus deseos de cualquier tipo, era como si ella fuera un reina y sus fans la concentran en todo, de solo imaginárselo sonrío sonrojada- pues no estaría tan mal este grupo -escucho que la puerta se abrió- si soy la guerrera dragón y vengo por...eh? -bajo la mirada y se topó con un grupo de niños usando diademas con orejas de tigre y un cinturón con una cola falsa, los niños estaban sonriendo, eran una cabra macho, una coneja y un patito, Tigresa sonrío enternecida por lo que pasaba- hola pequeños este es el club de fans de la maestra Tigresa

Si señorita! -gritaron los niños felices de ver a Tigresa frente a ellos-

Sea bienvenida maestra la estábamos esperando -dijo la coneja sonriendo- pase por favor -los niños la tomaron de las manos haciendo que pasara- nos alegra que escondiera nuestro club sobre el de esos sujetos ricos

Sujetos ricos? -Tigresa se quedo confundida-

Si vera maestra Tigresa hay otro club de fans suyo pero estos todos son machos y muy ricos escuchamos que tenían pensado invitarla a una fiesta -dijo el pequeño pato algo preocupado-

Pero es no suena tan mal niños -dijo Tigresa viendo a los pequeños-

Bueno es que escuche muchas cosas de los leopardos que lo fundaron suelen estar con felinas un día y al siguiente actúan como si nunca las hubieran visto así que quisimos protegerla -Tigresa se quedo asombrada por lo dicho por la pequeña cabra, había escuchado de un grupo de machos que usaban. A las chicas para sus noches y luego las dejaban, había rechazado a muchos una vez- encontramos su carta y cambiamos su dirección por la nuestra para que viniera a nuestro club -Tigresa los vio a cada uno y les tallo la cabeza-

Gracias por preocuparse por mi y si se quienes son esos tipos descuiden fue bueno lo que hicieron pequeños -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los niños asintieron felices, Tigresa se sentó en el suelo y los vio a los tres- y bien que quieren hacer o tienen preguntas sobre mi

Si yo tengo una importante! -dijo el patito animado y Tigresa asintió tomando un poco de agua en una vaso- que clase de relación hay entre usted y el maestro Po?! -Tigresa escupió agua de su boca dejando un arcoíris en el aire-

Perdón? -Tigresa se quedo helada viendo a los niños los cuales estaban sonriendo esperando la respuesta- bueno yo y el...solo somos amigos...aunque aveces...las situaciones son muy difíciles de explicar...-Tigresa cerró los ojos con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas y la boca en forma de pucheros, los niños estaban confundidos viendo a Tigresa-

Señorita Tigresa -hablo la coneja y Tigresa los vivos- ustedes han llamado a la cigüeña ya? -Tigresa se sonrojo tanto que de sus orejas salió vapor-

Niña que clase de pregunta es esa? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bueno cuando mi mama y mi papa tuvieron a mis diez hermanos y hermanas ellos dijeron que llamaron a la cigüeña y esta les trajo a mis hermanos nueve meses después, por la ansiedad mi mama tuvo el estomago inflado por comer tanto ese tiempo -Tigresa estaba avergonzada pero estaba por reírse un poco por las ideas de los niños- tenía curiosidad por eso pregunte

No no hemos hecho eso -Tigresa negó un poco- solo somos amigos nada mas aunque aveces parece que quiere mas al Kung fu que a mi -bajo un poco las orejas y los chicos le sonrieron calmando la- bueno en otro punto quien quiere escuchar historias sobre mi o de como me convertí en Guerrera Dragón?

Yo quiero! -dijeron los niños sonriendo, Tigre paso todo el rato con ellos, mientras en la ciudad imperial había terminado con el entrenamiento y sus ojos estaban sanado gracias al tratamiento que tenía de parte del maestro Chao, estaba tranquilo cuando apareció un ganso mensajero seguido de James, Boa y Byakun-

Oigan que les pasa? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Po hay ladrones en el valle debemos ir a detenerlos -dijo Byakun serio-

De acuerdo alertaré a los alumnos del palacio -dijo Po serio-

Nosotros somos los alumnos de este palacio imperial -dijo James serio, Po no entendió e iba a preguntar de nuevo pero Boa le grito un poco-

No hay tiempo de preguntas y respuestas vamos nos necesitan en el valle -todos siguieron a Boa con rumbo a un pequeño pueblo que había frente al palacio, en las casa todos los lobos estaban saqueando y tomando muchas cosas de metal desde ollas hasta campanas-

Tomen todo el metal que encuentren -dijo un lobo de pelaje oscuro con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, se escucho un rugido, un gruñido y un siseo, todos prestaron atención de donde provenían los sonidos y se toparon con Po y los guardianes, todos se pusieron en guardia mientras los aldeanos celebraban por la llegada de sus protectores- un panda eso es imposible

Oye no me importa quien seas pero deja a estar personas en paz y lárguense -dijo Po serio y se puso en postura de combate-

Maten al panda! -grito el jefe lobo y los lobos avanzaron a cuatro patas en manadas hacia el-

A pelear guardianes! -Byakun dio la orden y fueron corriendo para pelear-

Un lobo avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, James bajo el cuerpo y giró sobre su espalda para darle una patada en el pecho con los dos pies, el lobo fue lanzado al cielo y otro lobo avanzó hacia James, James golpeo el suelo y levando una roca muy grande y el lobo choco con los manos pies en la roca, el lobo trapo y James le dio un golpe a la roca lanzando la roca empujando al lobo con ella hasta que estrelló con una casa, Boa avanzó entre las patas de los lobos y salto golpeando a un lobo en la cara con la cola, un lobo avanzó lanzando un corre vertical con una espada, Boa avanzó y lo sujeto de la muñeca con la cola, lo jalo y lo lanzó contra un muro, rodó en el aire y golpe el suelo levantando una línea de rocas, las coas golpearon a tres lobo que estaban esperando el movimiento y Boa afano, concentro un rayo verde en cp su cuerpo y le dio un golpe a un lobo soltando la energía dejando al lobo inconsciente, Byakun avanzó entre los muros, salto y lanzó un golpe diagonal con su garra soltando energía de rayos azul, el relámpago le dio a tres lobos dejándolos heridos, corrió un poco y giro lanzando una patada con el empeine, solo un viendo fuerte cubriéndolo con rayos, avanzó un poco y soltó el ataque lastimando a cuatro lobos, por su parte Po estaba peleando con cinco lobos, un lobo avanzó y Po le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el codo, lo sujeto de la cola y lo lanzó a un lado, otro lobo avanzó y Po lanzó un golpe soltando un gran resplandor azul que le dio al lobo en el pecho y lo estrello contra un muro.

Dos lobos avanzaron concentrando una energía morada en sus garras haciéndolas mas largas y filosofa, Po se preparó y los lobos lanzaron un corte cruzado, Po corrió y bajo el cuerpo en un derrape, concentro luz en su mano derecha y doblo un poco los dedos formando una esfera, extendió el brazo y disparo la energía haciendo la explotar debajo de los lobos, se levanto y giro dandole una patada al lobo restante en el hocico, uno de los lobos cayó cerca del jefe lobo el cual aulló llamando a los demás lobos para que se llevaran los objetos de metal, todo lo que había robado lo tenían juntado y atado con varias cuerdas, los lobos fueron jalando las cuerdas, Po reaccionó y avanzó con Byakun cuando cuatro lobos se pusieron frente a ellos, Byakun avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un trueno azul de sus garra alejando a los dos lobos, Po avanzó y le dio a los dos enemigos un golpe de gancho soltando energía azul en forma de una esfera, el jefe lobo se dio la vuelta subiendo a uno de los montículos de metal que tenían, Byakun tomo a Po de la muñeca dio una vuelta y lo lanzó pan fuerza, Po estiro los brazos y le dio un golpe al jefe lobo en el pecho empujándolo hasta estrellarse en un muro, el jefe lobo le dio una patada en el pecho y formo una esfera morada para empujarlo y alejarlo de el, Po salió de los escombros y el jefe lobo lo siguió juntando las manos en forma de un puño concentrando energía morada en el, Po se puso en guardia pero vio el extraño símbolo que tenía el jefe lobo, este símbolo rojo con forma de un ojo con rayos a sus lados lo hizo tener duna visión de el cuando era bebe y frente a él estaba una panda alejándose de el, Po no reacciono a tiempo y termino recibiendo el golpe en la cara, Byakun lo atrapo pero el cuerpo de Po era muy pesado y extermino empujándolo un poco, el jefe lobo solo tomo las cosas y se fue con el resto mientras Boa y James estaban deteniendo al resto de los lobos, Byakun solo ayudo a Po a sentarse para descansar.

Po dime estas bien? -dijo Byakun serio-

Si eso creo -dijo Po serio tallando su cabeza- y los lobos?

El jefe de la manada se escapo con otros pero logramos capturar a los que nos atacaron -dijo Byakun serio viendo como James y Boa recogían al resto- que te paso? te quedaste congelado cuando ese lobo estaba por atacarte

No se que me paso pero creo que tuve una visión -dijo Po serio viendo el camino que tomo el jefe lobo, se paro y suspiro- creo que debemos interrogar a los lobos para sacarle información

Descuida se como tratar con estos tipos -Byakun sonrío y Po lo vio confundido, después de un rato Byakun tenía adatados a seis lobos a una silla cada uno en un cuarto oscuro se acercó a uno y le dio un golpe en la cara- muy bien habla quien eres? Quien te mando?! Habla hijo de la gran muralla habla aunque sea en mandarín!

Déjame gato rabioso! -grito el lobo llevándose un golpe en la cara hasta hacerlo sangrar de la nariz-

Vuelve a repetirlo y te romperé algo mas -dijo Byakun sonriendo- muy bien ya se que vamos a hacer -se dio la vuelta y saco una ballesta con una ruleta con seis flechas, estaba cargada pero le saco cinco flechas y giro la ruleta- a este juego se le llama la ruleta Rusa es algo nuevo y muy violento en mi persona Boa -lanzó la ballesta y Boa la atrapo- diviértete

Claro que lo haré -Boa sonrío y le dio un golpe al lobo en la cara- muy bien comienza a hablar para quien trabajas? -el lobo sonrío y escupió- bien tu lo pediste James levántalo -James le hizo caso, levanto al lobo dejándolo parado y Boa apuntó el arma hacia sus partes- disparare a tus genitales

No creo que tengas las agallas para hacerlo -Boa presionó el gatillo pero no disparo y el lobo se asusto- estas loca! Pero no diré nada! -Boa volvió a disparar y el lobo gritó del miedo- loca! -Boa se acercó y volvió a disparar pero no hubo resultado, el lobo iba a decir algo y Boa volvió a tirar del gatillo- no ya basta esa arma almacena seis flechas ya llevas cuatro para por favor! -Boa disparo y el lobo grito- ya Lord Shen trabajó para el!

Dime donde esta como lo encontramos?! Habla ahora mismo o te corto las Pes y te las meto en la boca!-James le grito mientras le apretaba el cuello-

Las Bes? -dijo Po confundido-

No Po las Pes de peludas y peliagudas -dijo James sonriendo y apretó mas su agarre-

Ya el piensa ir a Gongmen dentro de unos días con un arma muy poderosa en donde esta no se dijo que se iría otro lugar no me dieron indicaciones es todo lo juro por mi vida -dijo el lobo asustado y James lo golpeo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, los demás lobos solo vieron con miedo a James y al resto-

Bien creo que ya sabemos que hacer -dijo Byakun serio y los demás asintieron- esperar a que ese tal Shen aparezca cuando tengamos la mínima información del arma y de donde esta atacaremos para quitársela

Los lobos no dijeron nada mas no hay locación ni nada parecido -dijo Boa seria y los demás asintieron, Po tenía la mente en otro lado preguntándose qué habrá sido esa visión que tuvo-

Regresando al valle de La Paz Tigresa estaba dejando a su pequeño grupo de fans, ella estaba regresando al palacio cuando se topó con un grupo de jóvenes leopardos, todos estaban usando un traje de gala y se veían muy bien vestidos, a Tigresa le llamo la atención uno era un joven leopardo de ojos marrones y casi tan alto como ella.

Señorita Tigresa nosotros la hemos estado buscando por que no recibimos su presencia en nuestro club -dijo el leopardo de ojos marrones- queremos que nos acompañe por favor a nuestra cena en su honor

Gracias pero tengo que decir que no ya estuve con un club de fans verdadero Tigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla dejando sorprendidos a todos- adiós que pasen buena noche -se empezó a retirar pero Tigo la tomo de la mano derecha- suéltame por favor

Señorita por favor solo queremos que nos honre con su presencia -dijo Tigo sonriendo pero Tigresa se negó y jalo su brazo- vamos Tigresa yo siempre supe que te gustaba por sueño vienes solo conmigo -paso su mano derecha por los bigotes de Tigresa, la maestra se enojo, lo sujetó de la muñeca y le dio una vuelta estrellándolo al suelo- hay por que lo hiciste?

Escúchame bien gato mimado no me gustas es al contrario me das asco solo por que tienes dinero y te crees apuesto no te da el derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás mucho menos tienes el derecho de hablarme después de como me trataste cuando éramos niños -dijo Tigresa muy molesta tanto que gruñía con fuerza además yo tengo a alguien a quien amo y mi verdadero club de fans son mejor compañeros que tu estirado -Tigresa lo levanto tomándolo de, cuello de la ropa- si te veo cerca de mis amigos o de mi te golpeare tan duro que te voy a desfigurar toda la cara -lo soltó y le dio un empujón- hora lárgate

Te vas a arrepentir -dijo Tigo molesto y se retiró con los demás mientras a Tigresa no le importaba, la noche paso dando paso al amanecer y como Tigresa había prometido regreso al lugar del club de fans de Tigresa para verlos pero se topó con una nota-

No puede ser -Tigresa gruño viendo que la note decía _ven por ellos y ríndete_ siguiendo el aroma de la carta fue corriendo y le hablo a los cuatro para que fueran con ella, llegaron al bosque y los cuatro furiosos se escondieron entre la maleza para no llamar la atención, llego al centro del lugar donde estaban los niños dentro de una celda hecha de madera con Tigo afuera y sus aliados- bien ya llegue como pediste Tigo déjalos ir ya

Me alegra que vinieras pero no lo haré veras tengo más interés en que vean como hago mía a la guerrera dragón -dijo Tigo sonriendo mientras Tigresa se puso en su postura de combate- si peleas y te resistes los mataremos -dos de los seguidores que eran cabras extendieron sus manos hacia la celda formando una gran esfera de fuego cada uno- ríndete o ellos mueren -Tigresa no le quedo de otra mas que hacerlo y Tigo chasqueo los dedos para que dos leopardos la sujetaran de los brazos- me boya divertir mucho contigo hace años le pague a tu padre para que fueras mi prometida pero te negaste muchas veces no sabes como espero que ese cuerpo tuyo se mío -Tigo se acercó sonriendo pero se escucharon dos fuertes impactos y el volteo, las cabras estaban inconscientes y los niños liberados por Mantis y Mono- oh no los cinco! -Tigresa sonrío expulsando un trueno rojo de su cuerpo dejando heridos a los leopardos- espera Tigresa no...esto fue,..-Tigresa se libero y avanzó corriendo hacia el-

Entiende cual es tu lugar basura -Tigresa dio una vuelta y le digo una fuerte patada en el estomago con la planta del pie, expulso un impulso de aire de su pie y Tigo salió impulsado hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, rompió el árbol y Tigo quedo inconsciente, los demás del club se rindieron y los cuatro furiosos los ataron llevándolos a la prisión de Chou Gung- como estas pequeños?

Bien gracias señorita Tigresa -dijeron los niños sonriendo- esos estuvo bárbaro como venció a los malos con los cuatro furioso y luego la patada que le dio al sujeto fue durisima -la pequeña cabra estaba sonriendo mientras Tigresa sonreía por la conducta de los niños-


	18. Chapter 18

**Un mal llega, una carta con sentimiento**

Po estaba regresando al valle de La Paz, estaba corriendo pero se veía intranquilo, cuando enfrentó a los lobos no dejaba de ver esas visiones de una panda abandonándolo en una canasta con rábanos, no dejo de pensar en ello y siguió su camino, con Tigresa ella estaba haciendo de comer en el palacio, lo probo un poco y sonrío.

Hola Tigresa vaya que bien huele la comida -dijo Mantis entrando a la cocina y se paro en la mesa sonriendo de forma atrevida-

Gracias Mantis bueno tengo que hacer comer y no hago nada nuevo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Enserio no hay nada nuevo? -Mantis dijo con burla viendo a Tigresa- no hay algún motivo en especial? Mm como no se el regreso de Po? -Tigresa se sonrojo un poco-

No como crees es decir me gusta cocinar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

Ya Tigresa todos sabemos que amas a Po -Mantis sonrió viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba muy roja- jajaja ni lo ocultas

Hay déjame Mantis o te encierro en un vaso -dijo Tigresa haciendo pucheros-

Esta bien ya me calmo pero oye por que no le dices que lo amas? -dijo Mantis haciendo ojitos tiernos, mientras Tigresa estiro todo el pelaje de su cuerpo hasta la cola quedando roja de la cara-

Que no le diré todo eso?! Yo no..no yo ni...wichu -Tigresa se quedo sin decir nada haciendo reír a Mantis, Shifu llego olfateando algo-

Algo huele realmente delicioso -dijo Shifu llegando a la cocina- que cocinas Tigresa?

Nada solo unas cuantas cosas para hoy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Apuesto a que le preparaste una comida especial a mi hijo para celebrar que ha pasado su examen -dijo Shifu sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Tigresa-

Saben me tengo que poner a cocinar -dijo Tigresa de forma rápida empezando a cocinar-

Tigresa Po regresara mas tarde y cuando terminen de comer quiero que vayas a verme a la gruta del dragón -dijo Shifu sonriendo calmado y Tigresa asintió-

Huy casi olvido el pastel -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, sacando un pastel del horno, Mantis sonriendo viendo a Tigresa, las horas pasaron y Po llego al valle de La Paz respirando agitado, solo siguió avanzando un rato hasta que llego al palacio-

Ya he regresado chicos -dijo Po tranquilo siendo recibido por los furiosos y Tigresa- me da gusto volver

Oye Po Tigresa te quiere dar un beso de bienvenida -dijo Mono con burla pero tigresa le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se mordiera la lengua-

No le hagas caso Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo avergonzada y coloco sus manos detrás de la espalda- y como te fue?

Digamos que hubo muchos problemas -dijo Po sonriendo y mostró su banda nueva- logre pasar

Si! Dos mas y serás un maestro independiente! -gritaron los furiosos y Tigresa aplaudió-

Bien gracias amigos y huelo algo delicioso? -dijo Po sonriendo sintiendo el aroma de la comida de Tigresa-

Si la prepare por si ganabas tu ascenso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno vayan yo tengo que dejar mi maleta y luego voy a verlos -dijo Po sonriendo, los demás asintieron u todos se fueron, Po fue a su cuarto y dijo la mochila en su cama, ahí a saco una caja de madera pequeña, la abrió y reveló la gema del fénix- que voy a hacer contigo? -Po solo la vio, cerro la caja y la guardo entre su ropa, solo salió a ver al maestro Shifu que estaba en la gruta del dragón sentado en el bastón de Oogway- maestro Shifu eh regresado de mi prueba y pase -se inclinó con respeto-

Es bueno ver que mi hijo esta creciendo como maestro de Kung fu -dijo Shifu sonriendo y bajo del bastón para verlo- dime hijo como te ha ido? Recibí un mensaje de que hubo problemas con Junjie

Si entro a mi cuarto a media noche y me ataco dejándome ciego, pero aun con mi seguirá pudo derrotarlo -dijo Po sonriendo y Shifu asintió-

Eso es sorprendente Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo- dime algo mas que me deba enterar como no se quizá el hecho que conseguiste la gema del fénix?

Como se entero de eso?! -Po lo vio sorprendido-

El consejo de maestros me mando una carta -dijo Shifu sonriendo mostrando el mensaje- dime donde esta la gema?

Esta en mi cuarto en una caja de madera la tengo por si algún día la necesito -dijo Po serio viendo el suelo, Shifu noto como Po estaba apretando los puños-

Dime hijo tienes algo que preguntarme? -Shifu dijo tranquilo y Po alzo la vista sorprendido- te conozco, cuando querías preguntarme algo o decirme algo te ponías nervioso, no encontrabas las palabras y apretabas los puños quieres decir algo?

Si -Po lo dudo un momento y alzo la vista- padre como me encontraste? -Shifu alzo una ceja acercándose a el- dime de donde me encontraste o como lo hiciste?

Ya te lo había dicho -Shifu camino hasta quedar frente a el y Po se sentó mientras Shifu se sentó en una roca- hace años pedimos una caja de rábanos para las despensa del palacio, cuando Sen el padre de Zeng fue por la caja te encontró ahí dentro de bebe, estabas herido hasta te quedaron cicatrices en el cuerpo -Po abrió la camisa que tenía puesta viendo marcas en su pecho- si esas cicatrices son las que tenias en el cuerpo también tenias quemaduras y marcas de hollín en el pelaje no sabías de donde venias solo que ya estabas ahí con nosotros -Po solo soltó el aire de los pulmones y bajo la cabeza- a que se debe ese interés?

Cuando estaba en la ciudad imperial unos lobos los atacaron robándose todo el metal pero cuando me enfrenté a uno de ellos pude ver un símbolo como si fuera un ojo rodeado de destellos, vi como el ojo se hizo grande frente a mi y de ahí tuve una visión, creo que vi a mi madre y a mi de bebe siendo dejado por ella en una caja -dijo Po serio viendo el suelo mientras Shifu solo sintió algo de tristeza- padre que podría significar esa visión?

Posiblemente son recuerdos reprimidos -dijo Shifu tranquilo viendo a Po- cuando viste ese símbolo tuviste un recuerdo, viste algo mas tal vez en sueños? -Po lo pensó un momento y asintió-

Si aveces veía casas siendo quemadas y gente gritando de miedo mientras eran atacados por una manada de lobos -dijo Po serio y se levanto- creo que esos lobos y yo estamos conectados de alguna forma

Posiblemente pero lo mejor es que vayas a descansar a sido un viaje largo y tu cuerpo debe estar cansado a parte me dijeron que tardaste una semana en recuperar completamente la visión debes descansar los demás deben estar esperando por ti -dijo Shifu sonriendo, Po sonrió y se inclinó con respeto-

Gracias padre lo veré más tarde -Po se reto dejando a Shifu con su meditación, Po tardo unos momento y llego con los demás viendo que había mucho comida como en un buffet- vaya que celebramos?

Tu ascenso y llegada -dijo Tigresa usando un delantal color rosado- así que provechos a todos

Gracias Tigresa! -gritaron todos sonriendo y comenzaron a comer, Po comenzó a comer tranquilo y sonrió, Tigresa estaba apretando las piernas y manos sonriendo-

Y bien Po que te parece? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Tan bueno como siempre incluso esta exquisito -dijo Po sonriendo Tigresa se sintió halagada, todos fueron comiendo tranquilos hasta que Shifu llego y también comió con ellos-

Esto esta delicioso -dijo Shifu sonriendo- dime Po cuando me darás nietos con Tigresa -Tigresa se quedo quieta bebiendo un poco de agua y Po escupió la sopa en la cara de Mono-

Hay -Mono se quedo ahí ido cubierto de fideos- así que piensan tener hijos?

No se equivocan eso no...-Po se puso nervioso y luego a Tigresa la cual estaba sonrojada- bueno...mejor hablemos de otra cosa -Po estaba sonrojado y desvío la mirada mientras a Tigresa le brillaban los ojos interesadas-

Es cierto a Po lo eligieron Guardián del fénix -dijo Shifu sonriendo y todos gritaron sorprendidos mientras Po tenía la cabeza pegada a la mesa-

Que ya tenemos dos guardianes en el palacio eso si es increíble! -dijo Víbora emocionada-

Felicidades Po ahora eres uno de los maestros más poderoso de toda China -dijo Mantis sonriendo, todos estaban felicitando a Po pero Tigresa no entendían a que se referían-

Oigan que es eso del guardián del fénix no entiendo nada -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Veraz Tigresa en China hay cinco guardianes con una gema cada uno -dijo Shifu tranquilo y Tigresa le puso atención- en los tiempo del inicio de los tiempo existieron cinco seres mitológicos que protegieron al mundo de la destrucción, cuando esos seres volvieron a su mundo dejaron sus chis y habilidades selladas en cuatro gemas, la primera gema fue la gema azul del tigre blanco, su portador es capaz de llamar al reino y las tormentas para la destrucción, la segunda gema es la gema verde de la tortuga negra y la serpiente amarilla, estos dos guardianes eran dos originalmente pero se dieron cuenta que podían ser mas fuertes unidos como uno, sus portadores siempre están juntos y se apoyan, pueden crear madera y regresarle la vida a las plantas -Tigresa le ponía atención a Shifu y su historia- tu eres una guardiana Tigresa tu tienes la gema del dragón, la gema que representa luz y la fuerza, y por último esta la gema del fénix que es capaz de manipular el fuego y la lava, se dice que incluso que el portador puede convertirse en llamas vivas ese es el guardián del fénix el mas fuerte de los cinco

Vaya que historia -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- entonces esta gema es mas de lo que se ve a simple vista -vio su gema- pero dime Po donde esta tu gema

En una caja todavía no la uso -dijo Po tranquilo- aun siento que no es momento de usarla -todos no le preguntaron mas mientras siguieron comiendo tranquilos, después de comer Tigresa y Po fueron a ver a Shifu en la gruta del Dragón-

Que bien hayan venido alumnos -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a los dos-

Maestro por que nos llamo? -dijo Tigresa interesada-

Bueno es hora de mostrarle la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento -dijo Shifu sonriendo, espero a que la gota de agua cayera frente a el y comenzó a realizar los pasos de La Paz interior, tomo la gota de agua en su mano derecha y la fue pasando entre sus brazos, hasta que la dejo en una planta, la gota fue bajando la planta hasta que llego al gua de forma tranquila-

Vaya eso estuvo increíble como lo hizo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo impresionada-

Con paz interior -dijo Shifu sonriendo dejando a Tigresa confundida por su parte Po lo entendió- son las ultimas enseñanzas del maestro Oogway cada maestro -Shifu desapareció y apareció detrás de ellos- debe hallar su camino a La Paz interior -los dos lo siguieron con la vista pero Shifu volvió a la roca del estanque- La Paz interior revelara sus verdaderos poderes y naturaleza de sus elementos como un ejemplo es la luz me puedo mover tan rápido ahora que parece que desaparezco o no? -sonrío viendo a los dos-

Entonces la luz representa velocidad extrema que puede representar el fuego? -dijo Po interesado-

Representa fuerza y destrucción pero también control -dijo Shifu sonriendo- bueno escuchen deben practicar conmigo de momento y después seguirán ustedes por su cuenta entendido?

Si maestro -dijeron los dos sonriendo, los dos siguieron practicando La Paz interior pero había algo en ambos que se les dificultaba un poco sobre todo a Po ya que sentía que si algo pasaba en el lo cambiara bastante, siguieron practicando unos momento mientras Tigresa tenía problemas para aprender correctamente los pasos, los dos siguieron practicando de momento-

Mientras en la ciudad de Gongmen Lord Shen estaba por invadirlo, tenía un grupo de lobos detrás de él empujando su cañón el cual estaba cubierto por una caja y sabanas, los guardias de la ciudad de Gongmen avanzaron para atacar, Shen solo salto y libero varias dagas cubiertas con energía dandole a los guardias en pecho, solo los dejo tirados en el suelo, sacó su espada y le dio un corte cruzado a la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos, el maestro Rino estaba con los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo entrenando como siempre junto a ellos estaba la adivina pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Shen entrar por la puerta.

Shen -dijo la adivina sorprendida pero Shen estaba muy serio viendo a los maestros-

Vaya gracias por cuidar este palacio pero ya deben irse -dijo Shen tranquilo-

Irnos por que? -dijo Buey molesto apuntándolo con su hacha-

Porque este es ahora mi palacio y yo gobernaré la ciudad de Gongmen -dijo Shen molesto-

La ciudad de Gongmen está bajo la protección del consejo de maestros nada de lo que digas o hagas va a cambiar eso -dijo Rino serio viendo a Shen, pero en la parte trasera de ellos había una pequeña figura escondida de ojos verdes parecía asustada, Shen solo le hizo señas a los lobos los cuales trajeron el cañón- que es eso?

Un regalo de partida es decir que te partirá en miles de pedazos -dijo Shen sonriendo un poco-

Insolente ave! -Buey salgo y Cocodrilo lo siguió, Buey lanzó un corte vertical con su hacha y Shen lo detuvo con su espada colocándola de forma horizontal, lo desvío y le dio una patada en la cara, Cocodrilo avanzo y lanzó un corte horizontal con la espada, Shen sujeto la espada con las uñas de sus patas y la estrelló en el suelo, giro y le dio un golpe a Cocodrilo en la cara con su ala derecha cerrada en forma de puño, Buey avanzó hacia el pero Shen salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, saco dagas de su ropa y salgo lanzándolas, Buey giro el hacha para defenderse pero las dagas estaban cubiertas con energía morada y atravesaron el hacha hasta clavarse en el cuerpo de Buey pero ninguna dio en un punto vital, Buey solo cayó al suelo arrodillado y herido, Cocodrilo avanzó, salto y giro lanzando un golpe con la cola dandole a Shen en cuerpo, Shen solo retrocedió y lanzó las dagas, Cocodrilo cubrió con energía su espada y las desvío soltando un golpe tras otro, Rinoceronte se arto de ver la pelea y avanzó corriendo maniobrando su martillo, Shen lanzó varias dagas retrocediendo un poco, Rinoceronte giro el martillo y se defendía usando su cuerpo desviando las dagas de Shen, lanzó un golpe con el martillo liberando una gran corriente de aire, Shen fue empujado hasta golpear la caja donde estaba en cañón, estaba a dolorido pero se levanto enojado-

Es mejor que te vayas no eres rival para mi kung fu -dijo el maestro Rinoceronte serio-

Eso parece anciano -dijo Shen molesto- tal vez yo no se un buen oponente pero eso si -sonrío y los lobos destaparon la caja revelando el caño, Shen salto hasta la parte trasera del cañón, donde estaba la mecha había una gran cuerda, la tomo y concentran energía en ella, el cañón brillo un poco, en eso había una segunda mecha muy corta y cubierta con pólvora, le dio un desgarre con sus garras de metal y se encendió, apuntó al maestro Rinoceronte el cual se puso en guardia esperando el disparo, el cañón disparo y el maestro Rinoceronte avanzó lanzando un golpe con su martillo soltando una gran cantidad de energía verde en forma de una ráfaga, hubo un gran choque de energía entre los dos, el maestro Rinoceronte parecía estar usando mucha fuerza pero la bala fue mas fuerte y rompió su martillo hasta golpearlo, solo uno una gran explosión, la pequeña figura que estaba escondida solo grito impresionada y asustada cien lo que había pasado-

Aaaa! No puedo mas! -dijo Tigresa aburrida recostándose en el suelo de la cueva- no importa cuanto lo intente no puedo

No debes rendirte Tigresa solo debes entrenar un poco mas -dijo Po también cansado-

Qué flojera -dijo Tigresa inflando las mejillas y se acomodó como si fuera a dormir- seria mas fácil si el maestro nos diera un ejemplo de cómo consiguió La Paz

Es verdad como consiguió su paz interior maestro? -dijo Po interesado-

Muchos maestros deciden meditar en una cueva igual a esta -dijo Shifu tranquilo saltando de una roca hasta el centro de la cueva quedando parado en su bastón- meditan por más de cincuenta años sin una sola pista de comida o agua -Po lo pensó un poco pero Tigresa escucho su estómago gruñir un poco-

Alguna otra opción? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Otros la hallan a travez del sufrimiento como yo -dijo Shifu tranquilo- Tigresa el día que te escogieron como Guerrera Dragón fue el pero día de mi vida -Shifu puso una cara de horro mientras Tigresa entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose ofendida, a Po le causo algo de risa- por mucho nada se le compara fue los mas incomodo, lo mas horrible -Tigresa fue asintiendo- el momento mas horrible que yo jamás haya sufrido en mi vida -Shifu se abrazó a si mismo temblando-

Como que ya vivió muchos años verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con una vena en su cabeza-

Pero cuando me di cuenta que el error no estaba en ti si no en mi encontré mi paz y aprendi como dominar el flujo del universo -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Con sufrimiento eh? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y lo pensó un momento- muy bien Po rómpeme las piernas y así tendré paz interior! -gritó emocionada-

No tonta! -Shifu le grito algo irritado y suspiro- no me refiero a que te rompas algo me refiero a algo simbólico significativo para ti como un amor guardado, algo de lo que siempre te arrepentiste o de lo que siempre has querido saber -Tigresa bajo la cabeza un momento y se levanto con una expresión ida-

Si hay algo -susurro llamando la atención de Po- lo siento maestro me retiro y creo que ya se a donde quiero ir -Tigresa se retiró mostrando sus respetos y salió corriendo a cuatro patas, Po solo vio como ella se alejaba, Shifu suspiro, Tigresa corrió todo el camino hasta llegar con su padre el señor Ping en el restaurante- papa?

Hola hija que bueno verte -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo mientras atendía las mesas-

Hola papa hola a todos -dijo Tigresa saludando a todos los clientes presentes, un conejo pequeño se acercó a ella y ella lo cargo- hola vaya creciste mucho -lo bajo y fue saludado hasta llegar a la cocina con su padre- papa quiero hablar de lo muy personal contigo

No me digas que estas embarazada del maestro Po? -dijo Ping sorprendidos Tigresa negó rápido y nerviosa-

No papa no se tarta de eso -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y suspiro para calmarse- papa cuando me adoptaste dímela cabra encargada del orfanato te dijo algo o te dio algo donde explicaba como había llegado al orfanato? -Tigresa vio como su padre se calmo y vio el vegetal frente a el-

Ella no me dio nada hija -dijo Ping calmado viendo a su hija- solo me dio el permiso te adopte y estamos aquí desde hace casi 20 años, hemos vivido muy felices, mi vida como mi sopa fue mucho mas dulce -sonrío viendo a Tigresa la cual lo abrazo- oh vaya estas muy cariñosa

Si papa gracias pero quiero ir a ver alguien todavía -Tigresa lo soltó sonriendo y empezó a salir- papa regreso mas tarde tengo algo que buscar -Tigresa saludo despidiéndoos y empezó a correr rumbo al campo un lugar al que no quería volver en mucho tiempo- bien aquí esta el orfanato de Bau Gu -Tigresa se acercó y toco la puerta siendo recibida por la cabra anciana que la cuidaba y la encerraba en ese cuarto con una puerta de acero reforzado- hola posiblemente no me recuerda pero yo vivía aquí antes

Tigresa? -dijo la anciana viéndola y ella asintió- o santo cielo han pasado mas de 20 años eh escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti y a que se debe tu visita? -estaba impresionada-

Bueno yo vengo buscando algo sobre el día que me dejaron en el orfanato -dijo Tigresa sintiendo tristeza y curiosidad-

Así creo tener algo que debí darte hace mucho tiempo ven -la anciana le abrió la puerta y ella paso solo para ver como los niños seguían jugando y llegando, había muchos niños de cerdos patos y conejos, jamás había visto leopardos o pandas solo esas especies que vivían en el pueblo del valle, la anciana la llevo hasta una pequeña oficina, ahí tenía muchos papales cajas y demás, Tigresa solo se sentó enfrente al escritorio y la anciana saco una caja dejándola frente a ella- bien veamos en esta caja deje los registros de adopción tuyos veamos -estuvo buscando entre los papeles hasta que saco unos que tenían el nombre de Tigresa- así aquí están los tuyos -Tigresa los tomo pero la anciana la tomo de las manos- Escucha lo que puedes encontrar ahí no se si te sirva o te haga sentir mejor pero ahí redacte yo misma como te encontré así solo piensa un poco antes de leer lo tiene por que también hay una nota de tus padres ahí dentro.

Gracias -Tigresa solo se levanto sin expresar ninguna emoción y salió rumbo al árbol donde estaba la mayor parte de sus infancia, abrió los papeles viendo lo que decían- aquí voy -tomo el papel que decía como la anciana la había encontrado- "era de noche y estaba lloviendo, escuche como fuertes golpes llamaron a la puerta y yo solo grite _ya voy_ cuando salí un pequeño llanto me llamo la atención, me fije hacia abajo y ahora estaba, una pequeña cachorra de tigre envuelta en una manta dentro de una canasta, la tome en mis brazos viendo que tenía una nota pegada en la sabana, no me atreví a leerla, me daba miedo pensar que cosas decía acerca de dejar aquí, solo la metí dandole un cama y leche, la cuide por muchas horas hasta que se durmió era obvio que extrañaba el calor de su madre pero pude calmarla" -Tigresa leyó la nota en voz alta lo siguiente que había era una redacción de su crecimiento, pero solo la dejo de lado y fue buscando la nota de sus padres hasta que encontró una pequeña nota doblada, sintió miedo al tomarla, se quedo viéndola un rato y la abrazo-

Por que no la lees? -dijo Po tranquilo sorprendiendo a Tigresa y ella volteo-

Po que haces aquí? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Yo solo quería ver como estabas saliste corriendo de la cueva y me preocupe un poco -dijo Po algo sonrojado y Tigresa volvió a la nota-

Po tengo miedo puedes hacerme compañía? -Tigresa vio a Po con tristeza y el asintió sentándose a su lado- y si esta carta dice que me dejaron por que ellos no me querían, que tal si les daba miedo igual que al resto? -Tigresa estaba asustada y Po la abrazo para calmarla un poco-

Esta bien tranquila solo debes saber que lo que diga la carta no te convierte en quien eres recuerda sea cual sea el resultado te apoyo -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa asintió abriendo la cara-

Estimado señor o señora por favor quiero que cuide a mi mas grande tesoro que es mi hija, cuando ella sea mayor por ve favor denle esta carta aquí explicare el porque la deje -Tigresa siguió leyendo viendo lo demás- hija si estas leyendo esto quiero que sepas que te amo con todo el corazón mi niña, por cosas que están fuera de mi control te eh tenido que dejar en China espero que seas feliz y que tengas una buena familia, quiero que crezcas como una mujer de bien, no se si cuando recibas esto seas mayor pero yo ya no estaré en este mundo, me gustaría a ver estado ahí todas esas veces que me mesitas te o me necesitaras pero siempre recuerda que yo siempre darte contigo, las marcas de tu frente son las mimas que tengo yo así siempre recordar que tu madre esta contigo, con amor mamá -Tigresa estaba llorando leyendo la carta mientras Po sintió algo de tristeza y la abrazo para se desahogara- me amaban..mis padres me amaban


	19. Chapter 19

**Iniciando el viaje**

Tigresa ya se había calmado de su llanto, ella seguía viendo la carta de su madre, pero al menos ya sabia que hacia en el orfanato de Bao Gu, no tenía un nombre pero si sabia que alguien la había amado, se sentía feliz y en paz pero una idea algo loca se le paso por la cabeza, Po la iba acompañando de regreso al palacio y en eso comenzó a oscurecer viendo que iba a llover dentro de poco.

Mejor nos damos prisa esta por llover Tigresa -dijo Po serio viendo el cielo pero Tigresa se acercó una planta que estaba en medio de su camino- que piensas hacer?

Po cuídame esto por favor -Tigresa le dio los papeles y Po las guardo dentro de su camisa para que no se mojaran, comenzó a llover y Tigresa comenzó a realizar los pasos de la Paz interior, atrapó la gota de agua en su mano derecha y la paso por sus brazo sin que se rompiera, Po estaba impresionado sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, Tigresa empezó a tener una visión, una tigresa adulta estaba cargando a su cachorra en sus brazos, siguió corriendo mientras las lluvia seguía cayendo hasta que llego al orfanato y dejó a la cachorra dentro de una canasta, Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida, la cachorra era ella, la pequeña tigresa estaba moviendo los brazos viendo a su madre, la tigresa adulta era idéntica a Tigresa pero ella tenía los ojos azules _"Mi pequeña ya no llores se que serás alguien especial en el futuro tengo fe en ti"_ dijo la tigresa adulta llorando un poco y la cargo una ultima vez poniendo su mejilla en la frente de Tigresa y le dio un beso _" te amo mi niña se fuerte adiós"_ La volvió a dejar en la canasta y se fue dejando que la lluvia la empata, Tigresa dejo la gota caer por la hoja mientras ella lloraba un poco- esto es lo que quería

Tigresa -Po la abrazo de nuevo mientras lloraba un poco mas- que viste?

La vi Po vi a mi madre -Tigresa sonrío y Po asintió- vámonos, ya no soporto llorar mas -los dos fueron caminando mientras Tigresa uso sus poderes para evitar que la lluvia les cayera encima, alzo los brazos e hizo que las gotas de agua se detuvieran- vaya ya me acostumbre a usar estos poderes

Si es verdad -dijo Po sonriendo- sabes el maestro se va a impresionar bastante cuando sepa que aprendiste a usar La Paz interior -Tigresa sonrío, los dos llegaron al palacio y entraron siendo recibidos por el maestro Shifu-

En donde han estado? -dijo Shifu confundido pero tranquilo- vayan a cambiarse de ropa antes de que se enfermen -Shifu noto algo en Tigresa parecía que estaba muy feliz y tenía los ojos rojos- que tienes? Y por que tienes los ojos irritados?

Nada solo que al fin descubrí de donde vengo y con eso llego mi paz interior y la imagen de mi madre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo dejando a Shifu sorprendido-

Me puedes explicar que paso? -Shifu escucho la historia de Tigresa y no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, Tigresa le demostró que había encontrado su paz interior dejando sin palabras a Shifu- veo que has alcanzado La Paz interior -sonrío y luego entrecerró los ojos- y a tan muy corta edad

Tuve un muy buen maestro y encontré lo que me hacia falta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo la carta de su madre- bueno iré a darme una ducha caliente -se retiró dejando solos a padre e hijo-

Bien Po dime todavía no has encontrado lo que buscas? -dijo Shifu viendo a su hijo-

No padre aun tengo muchas dudas en mi mente -dijo Po intranquilo- creo que mejor voy a descansar -Po se fue a dormir, el día paso y a la mañana siguiente Shifu recibió un mensaje del consejo de maestro, cuando los demás salieron a recibirlo como era la rutina el llevo serio y preocupado-

Alumnos tengo muy malas noticias el maestro de la ciudad de Gongmen el maestro Rinoceronte Ciclón ha muerto -dijo Shifu serio dejando impresionados al resto-

Pero eso es imposible! -dijo Grulla sorprendió, Mono tomo la carta para verla y se la mostró a Tigresa-

Su técnica de la cornamenta defensiva es infalible contra cualquier técnica -dijo Po serio-

No fue una técnica lo que lo mato Lord Shen ha creado una maquina un respira humo, poder y escupe metal con energía almacenada -dijo Shifu serio- y si no lo detenemos este podría ser el final del kung fu

Pero apenas estoy entendiendo el kung fu -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y en queja, Po regreso a su cuarto y tomo la caja con la gema, vio la gema envuelta en una vendas, la tomo y la guardo en su ropa-

Y ahora debes salvarlo -Shifu dio un golpe al suelo con el bastón y todos salieron del palacio- vayan y traigan a Lord Shen ante la justicia! -los cinco furiosos avanzaron pero Tigresa se quedo rezagada-

Oiga espere como puede vencer el kung fu algo que vence al kung fu?! -dijo a tigresa preocupada y Shifu sonrío-

Recuerda Guerrera Dragón que todo es posible con Paz interior -Shifu sonrío y Tigresa asintió, los seis maestros fueron bajando cuando el señor Ping salió del restaurante con una gran maleta-

Papa? Que haces con esa mochila? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y tomo la maleta-

Escucha hija te empaque comida para varios días, también te puse algunas fotos con recuerdos de nosotros -el señor Ping sonreía mostrándole algunos retratos de Tigresa en su espalda o con el usando vestidos- hasta incluí tus retratos de Po -mostró unos retratos de Po en diferentes poses haciendo reír a Mono- hasta esta atrevida -mostró una donde Po estaba sin usar su camisa, Tigresa se sonrojo y se la quito de las manos-

No se donde saco esas cosas no son mías! -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y nerviosa, Po solo sonrío mientras Tigresa fue guardando las imágenes en la mochila- papa casi la rompes es mi favorita -hizo pucheros guardando con cuidado el retrato de Po-

Es que solo quiero que vayas con cuidado hay afuera hay personas extrañas y fideos extraños no vayas hija por favor -dijo Ping llorando un poco y Tigresa lo abrazo-

Papa descubrí como llegue al orfanato y quien fue mi madre pero yo sigo siendo tu hija recuérdalo -Tigresa sonrío tranquila mientras el señor Ping asintió calmando su llanto- nos veremos cuando regrese comeremos pastel esta bien? -se separó de el-

Si hija ve con cuidado -dijo el señor Ping triste, Tigresa se adelantó pero Po se acercó al señor Ping-

Descuide señor Ping ella regresara sana y salva antes de que pueda decir fideos -dijo Po sonriendo- tiene mi palabra que la voy a proteger de todo peligro -el señor Pong asintió seguro de la palabra del maestro Po-

Fideos -dijo el señor Ping triste, los seis maestros fueron avanzando, a travez de montañas heladas, Po y los demás maestros fueron bajando con cuidado pero Tigresa bajo usando un pedazo de tabla como una tabla de nieve, atravesaron por unas montañas Po estaba escalando usando sus manos peroTigresa se llevo a los demás en una roca subiendo usando sus poderes se preocupó un poco al ver como Po estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para subir y escalar, pasaron por desiertos, Po estaba entrenando con Sol del desierto mientras Tigresa y Víbora usaban sombrillas para cubrirse del sol, por su lado Lord Shen estaba probando el cañón todavía, revisaba la pólvora, las balas las fabricaba usando los moldes que tenía y preparaba mas cañones usando los moldes y el acero derretido, los seis maestros fueron avanzando y rentaron un bote para pasar la noche e ir avanzándose el mar, todos estaban dormidos, Tigresa estaba sonriendo ya que estaba cerca de Po y podía sentir su aroma, pero Po estaba teniendo dificultades para dormir ya que se estaba moviendo mucho-

 _ **Sueño de Po-**_ Po estaba en lo que parecía un campo rodeado de árboles de Bambú, Po fue caminando por el bosque verde pero luego ese bosque comenzó a ponerse gris y helado, la nieve comenzó a caer frente a el y los árboles se secaron, se escucharon varios gritos de diferentes personas y el fue corriendo hasta llegar a una aldea, la aldea estaba siendo quemada por lobos, los habitantes no se veían solo eran sombras para Po, solo escuchaba los gritos y el fuego comenzó a tomar forma de ese símbolo que había visto en los lobos que atacaron la ciudad imperial y después formo un ave gigantesca frente a Po _**-fin del sueño-**_

Po despertó sorprendido y viendo a los lados la gema estaba burlando y se estaba mostrando en su pecho, solo la cubrió con su mano y salió del cuarto del bote, Po estaba sudando solo se acercó a una esquina y se mojo la cara para calmarse, solo se acercó al mástil y le dio un golpe soltando agua que cayó sobre su cabeza, se enojo un poco pero se dio cuenta que caiga en gotas, solo decidió practicar La Paz interior un a vez mas pero todas las veces que lo intento fracaso, dentro Tigresa movió su brazo derecho sintiendo dl suelo de madera y la sabana pero no sintió a Po, se despertó asustada y busco a Po hasta que escucho los golpes que venían de fuera, Po no había tendí la calma y paz que buscaba solo se desquitaba golpeando el mástil un poco.

Eh Po que haces? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a Po el cual se calmo y respiro hondo-

Nada solo quería entrenar un poco Tigresa es todo -dijo Po calmado y se sentó en el suelo, Tigresa se acercó a ver el mástil viendo que estaba casi roto y con algunas huellas de sangre-

O cielos Po tus manos están sangrando -Tigresa tomo las manos de Po viendo que los nudillos estaban rotos- espera aquí iré por el botiquín para curarte

No gracias Tigresa yo estoy acostumbrado además no siento nada ahora -dijo Po tranquila se acercó a la orilla y lavo sus manos-

Como que no sientes nada? Acaso eres insensible en las manos o algo así? -Tigresa alzo la ceja incrédula mientras Po asintió-

Si veras en los últimos 20 años estuve golpeando los árboles que rodeaban el palacio de Jade ahora no siento nada -Po vio sus manos y Tigresa las tomo con las suyas-

Sientes eso? -dijo Tigresa viendo a Po a los ojos-

Solo un poco siento el tacto y la suavidad pero no siento el dolor -dijo Po tranquilo, Tigresa lo veía a los ojos y notaba algo en el-

Po dime que te pasa? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Po iba a decir algo pero Tigresa se adelantó- no quiero una respuesta de "a que te refieres?" Ni nada por el estilo desde hace días te noto extrañado desorientado incluso confundido

Bueno Shifu me explico como llegue al palacio, llegue en una caja de rábanos herido y siendo un bebe con quemaduras en el cuerpo -Po se abrió la camisa mostrando algunas quemaduras que había en su pecho- cuando estaba en la ciudad imperial me enfrenté aun grupo de lobos, pero uno de ellos tenía un símbolo muy extraño en su hombrea derecha, tuve una visión de mi de bebe y vi a mi madre je me dejo en la caja de rábanos y se fue sin mas -Tigresa bajo la cabeza triste pero veía a Po el cual estaba calmado- no se que paso por que estoy ahora en el palacio pero siento que aquí puedo encontrar las respuestas sea mala o buena

Po -Tigresa tomo su mano- sea cual sea el resultado estaré ahí para ti -Po sonrío asintiendo-

Oigan de que están hablando? -dijo Mantis saliendo del bote con los demás-

De nada importante Mantis -dijo Po serio-

Po no hace falta que mientas escuchamos del maestro que tienes problemas con tu identidad -dijo Víbora sonriendo- vamos todo estará bien

Si yo jamás tuve problemas o con mi padre quita por que mama se lo comió antes de que yo naciera no se -dijo Mantis con burla-

Mantis nadie esta hablado de ti -dijo Víbora molesta y luego paso a un tono meloso- Po es el que necesita nuestro apoyo sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo lo que sea

Gracias Víbora por cierto ya llegamos -dijo Po calmado viendo la ciudad de Gongmen, el barco se acercó a un puente y ellos bajaron solo para ir trepando por un muro, llegaron al tejado y fueron avanzando entre los tejados hasta llegar a unas casas un poco más lejos, los seis fueron viendo la ciudad la cual estaba llena de lobos los cuales estaban maltratando a los habitantes o les gruñían, Po noto entre todos los lobos al que le dio ese golpe en la cabeza- Ese lobo y tenemos cuentas pendientes

Como podremos avanzar con todos esos lobos cuidando el camino -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Solo avanzamos golpeando al que se interponga en nuestro camino -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y apretando los puños pero Mono y Víbora la bajaron-

Tigresa no todo está rodeado de lobos lo mejor es ir encubiertos entre las sombras o los techos para no llamar la atención -dijo Mantis calmado-

Creo entender entrando a modo sigilo -Tigresa sonrío y avanzó a cuatro patas por todos los tejados, llego a un pequeño callejón donde vio a un lobo gritándole a una oveja- necesita ayuda

Y como piensas que avanzaremos sin ser vistos? -dijo Mantis tranquilo viendo el lugar, Tigresa volteo a los lados y vio un disfraz de dragón y sonrío-

Usaremos esto -Tigresa salió del callejón un momento y tomo el disfraz, todos entraron en el disfraz y quedaron detrás del lobo que seguía gritándole a la oveja-

Escucho quiero que cocines mi arroz! -grito el lobo molesto mostrando un plato lleno de arroz-

Es que no puedo hacerlo todas mis ollas fueron llevadas ante Lord Shen y no puedo -dijo la oveja nerviosa y el lobo la tomo del cuello-

O cocinas mi arroz o te cocino yo a ti -el lobo estaba por darle un golpe pero Tigresa apareció detrás de él dandole un toque con la lengua del disfraz y el lobo se dio la vuelta-

Hola -Tigresa alzo la mano saludando moviendo los dedos-

Hola preciosa -dijo el lobo sonriendo pero Tigresa gruño y lo metió por la fuerza, lo fue pasando por todo el disfraz mientras ella y los maestros lo golpeaban, y lo sacaron por la cola del disfraz una conejita que estaba cerca dio una mueca de asco al pensar otra cosa-

Estas bien oveja? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si gracias por la ayuda pero quienes son? -dijo la oveja sorprendida-

Soy la guerrera dragón acompañada de los maestros del palacio de Jade -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- venimos a salvar la ciudad de Gongmen

Necesitarán ayuda -dijo la oveja sonriendo-

Lo siento valiente oveja pero se necesitará a alguien con experiencia para pelear -dijo Tigresa-

No a mi, los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo -dijo la oveja sonriendo y Tigresa la metió dentro del disfraz y la conejita se asusto-

A ver habla que pasa -dijo Po calmado-

Los maestros están en la carcél del dragón negro siguen vivos -dijo la oveja sonriendo-

Entonces deben estar planeando algo para salvar a la ciudad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- gracias por la información y lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí ya

Por que? -dijo Víbora alzando una ceja-

Por que siento el aroma de unos lobos que nos están rodeando -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa saco a la oveja del disfraz y vio que si estaban rodeados de por un grupo de lobos-

No queda de otra a pelear -dijo Po serio, los lobos, fueron avanzando y los maestros los atraparon en el disfrazas y los fueron golpeando dentro del traje hasta sacarlo y que golpeara a un lobo que estaba detrás de ellos, así siguieron con los otros seis que lo rodeaban y por error sacaron a Mono el cual llego con una cabra que estaba barriendo su patio, Mono solo sonrío y se fue mientras la cabra lo veía extrañada, los maestros fueron corriendo por las calles dentro del disfraz, se topaban con un lobo y lo tomaban golpeándolo hasta sacarlo del disfraz, siguieron avanzado hasta llegar a un callejón cerrado donde fueron rodeados por los lobos, los lobos avanzaron y le saltaron encima al disfraz y lo rompieron pero se sorprendieron al ver que no había nada debajo-

Búsquenlos deben estar cerca -dijo el jefe lobo y todos los lobos fueron corriendo saliendo del callejón pero no vieron que había cuatro barriles detrás de ellos, de los barriles salieron Tigresa y Po, mientras del techo bajaron Mono, Mantis en el hombro de Mono y Grulla-

Bien ya se fueron dijo Po saliendo del barril pero Tigresa cayó al suelo y fue rodando un poco, Mantis la fue empujando mientras Po se escondió en un muro y vio por el camino sacando la cabeza viendo que estaba libre-

Wii esto es divertido jeje -dijo Tigresa rodando en el barril pero Po la detuvo sujetando el barril- bien debemos estar cerca siento un cosquilleo de kung fu en la espalda

Lo siento solo soy yo Tigresa -dijo Víbora saliendo del barril sonriendo, Po ayudo a salir a Tigresa del barril, fueron buscando la carcél y la encontraron- bien es aquí la carcél

Bien ustedes bajen y yo cuido que nadie entre -dijo Mono sonriendo- si pasa algo malo les haré la señal Kaka Kikí -se sujeto la boca con las mando-

Así como hace Grulla? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Oye cuando en la vida eh hecho ese sonido? -dijo Grulla ofendido, Tigresa y Po bajaron al primer piso revisando las celdas, se toparon con un jabalí que parecía aburrido o enfermo, Tigresa fue buscando entre las celdas hasta toparse con los maestros-

Los encontré -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, fue a la puerta y clavo la garra deshaciendo el cerrojo y abrió la celda- bien son libre vámonos de este lugar -los maestros solo vieron a Tigresa sin moverse solo se quedaron ahí- Aaa no se si se dieron cuenta pero la reja ya esta abierta -dijo extrañada señalando la reja-

Lo siento guerrera dragón pero no saldremos de esta celda si lo hacemos Shen usara esa arma para destruir las ciudad es mejor que te vayas señorita -dijo el maestro Buey serio y decaído pero Tigresa lo tomo de la cola y lo saco de la celda- que?! No me escuchaste no saldré de aquí! -Buey volvió a meterse pero Tigresa lo empujó hacia afuera, ambos fueron forcejando pero la puerta de la celda comenzó a girar y buey empujo a Tigresa para que saliera fuera de la celda pero Po la atrapo, le dio la vuelta dejándola de pie mientras ella sonreía señalando a Po-

Vieron eso? Eso es ser bárbaro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero deben salir de aquí es su deber defender esta ciudad ese es código de los maestros de Kung fu

Lo siento pero el kung fu a muerto con la muerte del maestro Rinoceronte -dijo Cocodrilo deprimido- también perdimos a su alumna no la hemos visto en varias horas

El maestro Rinoceronte tenía una alumna? -dijeron Po y Tigresa sorprendidos-


	20. Chapter 20

**El arma y la alumna perdida**

En el palacio de la ciudad de Gongmen Shen estaba haciendo que sus gorilas trajeran el arma dentro del palacio, Shen y sus aliados llegaron a la sala del trono.

A el trono de mi padre -dijo Shen sonriendo viendo el trono con forma de pavo real- cuando era niño yo solía jugar aquí y me prometio que algún día este trono seria mío -sonrío- pero ya no me sirve en nada tírenlo -los gorilas tomaron el trono y lo lanzaron por la ventana, en su lugar pusieron el cañón- bien ahora con esta...-Shen vio el arma- un poco mas a la izquierda

Pero pesa mucho mi señor -dijo uno de los gorilas algo cansado-

Llevo planeando esto por varios años y lo quiero un poco mas a la izquierda -dijo Shen tranquilo y los gorilas suspiraron alzando el cañón y lo movieron un poco mas- un poco mas -lo obedecieron moviendo el cañón- perfecto ahora con esta arma podré conquistar toda China y haré que se dobleguen ante mi voluntad ahora -Shen sonrió viendo a la adivina que trajeron sus guardias- adivina quiero que me hagas una predicción de mi futuro

Bueno si quieres saber el futuro te lo diré Shen -dijo la adivina tranquila, puso un plato redondeo frente a ella y le puso un polvo, agito el plato un poco y comenzó a respirar agitada moviendo los ojos- yo veo -Shen le puso atención esperando algo- si sigues por ese camino llegaras al final del escalón -Shen se detuvo en el escalón viendo que llegaba a una ligera escalera- yo veo dolor -sonrío y le quito una una pluma de su ala haciendo que se quejara- también enojo -tomo una parte de la ropa de Shen y le dio una mordida-

Deja eso esta hecha de la ceda mas fina de la provincia! -Shen se la quito de la boca- no estas prediciendo el futuro solo estas diciendo lo que esta pasando yo quiero que me digas el..

Futuro lo se -dijo la adivina sonriendo y Shen asintió algo molesto- bueno si quieres saber que va a pasar -tomo unos polvos negros y los arrojó dentro del plato haciendo que el polvo blanco se encendiera un poco llamando la atención de Shen- veo un pavo real -el humo que había tomo forma de un pavo real- que es derrotado por un guerrero de blanco y negro -el humo tomo la forma del ying y yang pero este se encendió en fuego asustando a los demás- nada ha cambiado -Shen se enojo y lanzó una daga ando le al plato rompiéndolo, abrió sus plumas traseras y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una ráfaga de aire deshaciendo el humo-

Bien basta de burlas sabes que cambie mi destino hace mas de 20 años matando a los panda ya no hay mas pandas -dijo Shen molesto- cambie mi destino

No es así Shen no se puede cambiar el destino, tu lo sabes yo lo se y el también -Shen vio a la adivina confundido viendo que del jefe lobo entro corriendo y alterado-

Loro Shen vi un panda -dijo el jefe lobo asustado-

Un panda?! -Shen salto encima de el tirándolo al suelo, puso su pie en su garganta-

Un maestro de Kung fu peleaba como demonio grande y peludo, esponjado pero duro como roca daba miedo de solo verlo -dijo el jefe lobo algo nervioso-

Ya no quedan mas pandas -dijo Shen molesto-

Hasta el con su pobre vista puede ver la verdad -dijo la adivina golpeando el ojo cicatrizado del jefe lobo haciendo que gruñera- por que tuno? -vio a Shen con pena y este solo soltó al lobo-

Eh señor no quiero decir nada pero ha habido informes de que en la ciudad ha habido ataque s a nuestras fuerzas -dijo el jefe lobo algo nervioso-

Busquen al panda si esta en la ciudad tráiganlo vivo ante mi y yo lo matare para si cambiar mi destino -dijo Shen molesto, el jefe lobo se corriendo nervioso- bien cambiare mi destino y desmentiré tu verdad -se escucho un mordisco, Shen se dio la vuelta viendo que la adivina se estaba comiendo su ropa- que no te la comas! -se la quito de la boca , con Po, Tigresa y los demás ellos estaban en la prisión dragón negro, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por el maestro Cocodrilo

Como que el maestro Rino tenía una alumna? -dijo Po serio- según los registros no la había mencionado

Es por que la encontró hace apenas una semana -dijo el maestro Buey tranquilo y decaído- no tenía mucho con nosotros pero poco después de que lo que paso ella desapareció tememos lo peor

Shen podría tenerla en una presión o podría usarla como rehén no se que cosas horribles le haga a esa pequeña niña -dijo Cocodrilo serio patentando los puños- pero no hemos podido buscarla por que si salimos de aquí Shen usará su arma contra la ciudad

Como es esa niña pequeña? -dijo Tigresa interesada-

Es una tigresa pequeña de color blanca con ojos verdes -dijo el maestro Buey serio- pero no importa que quieras salvarla no podrás ni acercarte al castillo esta todo vigilado por lobos

No importa si parece imposible yo iré más haya de mis fuerzas para detener a Shen por que eso hace un maestro de Kung fu, no se detiene sin importar que la situación sea difícil -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po sonrió con los ojos cerrados, los dos maestros dentro de la celda solo bajaron las cabezas- ahora quédense aquí a hundirse en su miseria con comidas llenas de cobardía y decepción espero que les de chorrillo

Es linda y da muy buenos discursos pero mata muy rápido el momento -dijo Po sonriendo y fue avanzando hasta que se topó con el jefe lobo y dos secuaces- tu!

Mono! -Tigresa se quejó mientras Mono se levanto y dijo "kaka"- tu que...

Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes -dijo Po serio-

Si y pondré mi mano en tu esponjadita cara de peluche -dijo El jefe lobo sonriendo-

Le deformas la cara te romperé los dientes -dijo Tigresa molesta, Mono y Grulla cayeron encima de los lobos dejándolos inconscientes, el jefe lobo se asusto pero Po avanzó hacia él, los persiguió hasta llegar a la puerta principal y le dio una tacleada en la espalda, los dos cayeron dentro de una carreta y esta comenzó a moverse, Po lanzó un golpe de gancho y el lobo lo esquivo solo para darle un golpe a las costillas, Po retrocedió y le dio una patada en la mejilla izquierda y le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos estaban peleando mientras la carreta avanzaba por las calles, la carreta llego a la orilla de una plataforma y se impulso hacia el aire, los dos vieron que estaban por cae en la zona baja de las ciudad, los dos se impulsaron empujándose el uno contra el otro y quedaron de frente parados en los techos de dos casas, el lobo fue corriendo para alejarse de Po y Po lo siguió, el lobo corrió a cuatro patas para tener ventaja pero Po usó su energía en el cuerpo y lo siguió corriendo, formo una esfera de coló blanca y la disparo, la esfera dio en el techo para crear una leve explosión detrás del lobo, el jefe lobo siguió corriendo mientras Po le disparaba esfera tratando de darle, salto hacia la derecha para cambiar su dirección, Po se detuvo y lo siguió, uso más energía y dio un salto al techo de la casa de enfrente, llego siguiendo al lobo y siguió disparando energía, el lobo gruño y se dio la vuelta disparando esferas de energía color roja, Po las fue desviando dandole leves golpes.

Es que nunca te rindes panda? -el jefe lobo grifo molesto-

No hasta que te atrape! -Po avanzó expulsando mas energía y le dio un golpe en el mentón haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, el lobo lo sujeto del tobillo con la cola y lo tiro al suelo, el lobo salto y estaba por golpearlo pero Po formo una esfera de energía en sus manos y lo impulso hacia atrás, el jefe lobo se levanto adolorido y siguió corriendo- no te escaparas -Po se levanto y lo siguió- a donde va? -por su parte Tigresa y los demás estaban buscando Po desde los techos de las casas-

Alguno lo ve? -dijo Víbora seria-

No lo veo pero noto nubes de humo -dijo Mantis viendo a lo lejos, se escucho una explosión a lo lejos y todos pusieron atención, Po y el lobo lanzaron una esfera de energía que chocaron entre ellas haciendo una explosión algo fuerte- Ahí están!

Vamos corriendo -dijo Tigresa preocupada, todos fueron corriendo siguiendo las explosiones, Po alcanzó al jefe lobo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, el jefe lobo fue rodando por el suelo hasta que quedo acostado a un lado, Po avanzó hacia el formando una esfera de energía, el lobo se levanto y salto disparando dos esferas de energía, Po las desvío y disparo la suya dandole en el pecho, el jefe lobo cayó al suelo herido y cansado-

Bien dame respuestas -Po se acercó y lo sujeto del cuello- bien habla dime donde esta Shen? Por que me quiere muerto? Y que paso en un aldea con pandas hace mas de 20 años?!

No diré nada -el lobo escupió un poco y sonrío, Po grito, apretó mas su agarre y lo golpeo en el suelo haciendo que el lobo se quejar- esta...bien...esta..bien te...llevare con...Shen

Bien dicho -Po lo levanto y lo sujeto de la parte trasera de la cabeza, con su mano derecha le sujeto el brazo izquierdo y se lo doblo haciendo que quedara pegado a su espalda,no hizo caminar empujándolo- donde esta el arma? -el lobo gruño pero Po lo soltó de la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estomago- donde esta el arma?! -le grito haciendo que el lobo escupiera sangre-

En el...palacio pero...esta vigilado -el lobo tosió un poco-

Bien llévame -Po lo empujo haciendo que caminara cuando llegaron los demás maestros-

Po que estabas haciendo vas a llamar la atención así -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Descuiden lo tengo conmigo y se donde esta el arma de Shen -dijo Po serio y los demás asintieron- vamos debemos ir al palacio central de la ciudad -todos fueron avanzado hasta llegar a la entrada principal del palacio pero había algo que notaron fue que el palacio estaba rodeado con ojos, las banderas de los pavo reales había sido cambiadas por banderas rojas con el símbolo que tenía el jefe lobo en el hombro, todos fueron avanzando sin darse cuenta de que en la parte superior de los muros estaba un lobo con una ballesta, disparo una flecha dandole a Po en el hombro derecho, Po grito y soltó al lobo que se fue corriendo mientras los lobos salían por la parte principal rodeando a todos los maestros, los maestros se pusieron en postura de combate mientras Tigresa trataba de apoyar a Po, Po solo se quito la flecha aguantando el dolor-

Ya deberían saber que si se meten con un lobo les toca los colmillos -el jefe lobo sonrío mientras los lobos los estaban rodeando- que vana a hacer ahora?

Po tienes algún plan? -dijo Tigresa preocupada mientras Po estaba respirando agitado por el dolor, el vio que estaban rodeado y se levanto serio-

Nos rendimos -dijo Po serio dejando a los demás sorprendidos- solo ríndanse chicos tengo un plan -todos confiaron en su líder y se dejaron esposar por los lobos-

Pueden encadenad mi cuerpo pero no encadenaran mi -Grulla estaba serio pero le pusieron un grillete en el cuello dejándolo algo ahogado- mi espíritu de Guerrero -dijo con una voz aguda-

No olviden al chiquito -dijo Po tranquilo tomando a Mantis y metiéndolo en una caja pequeña-

Acabas de llamarme ...?! -Mantis se enojo pero se callo al ser metido en la celda pequeña-

Po que clase de plan tienes? Esto parece no tener salida -dijo Tigresa preocupada mientras le encadenaban las manos a la espalda y los lobos sonrieron viendo su cuerpo, Tigresa les gruño expulsando fuego por la cola, los lobos se alejaron de la cola de Tigresa encendida-

Descuida tengo un plan -dijo Po serio y los lobos le pusieron unos grilletes de ocho puntos en las manos mientras sostenía la celda de Mantis- este es mejor que tu plan de cocinar arroz en tu boca comiendo arroz crudo y tomando agua mientras la hacías hervir con tu fuego en tu boca -Tigresa alzo la cabeza algo insultada-

Solo una vez solo paso una vez -Tigresa se quejó y los lobos los hicieron entrar al patio del gran palacio, siguieron caminado hasta que Tigresa se tropezó con un agujero, Po la ayudo a sostenerse en su espalda pero los dos notaron el agujero, tenía una forma rectangular algo grande y la tierra estaba quemada, siguieron la vista del agujero y vieron otro en forma redonda un poco mas profunda- estos son signos de una batalla y una colisión

Si y ya sabemos quien perdió -dijo Po serio viendo el mazo del maestro Rino clavado en el suelo, le faltaba un pedazo al mazo y estaba algo quemado, el jefe lobo sonrío y golpeo el mango-

Sigan vamos -dijo el jefe lobo riendo un poco y los demás lo siguieron hasta llegar al palacio-

Mi viejo enemigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo entrando al palacio- escaleras -vio todas las escaleras que iban hasta la zona más alta, siguieron su camino mientras en la zona más alta Shen estaba esperando a que sus prisioneros llegaran, se escucho un sonido de pisadas grandes y pesadas, también se escucharon sonidos de quejas, todos los presentes estaban esperando a ver quien llegaba por esas escaleras, en eso llego un gorila cargando a Tigresa al estilo princesa, Tigresa estaba sudando y jadeaba de cansancio, el gorila solo la bajo con cuido- Gracias por cargarme fueron muchas escaleras oigan vomite un poquito en el tercer piso no tiene un converja malvado o algo así? -Tigresa sonrío viendo el salón mientras llegaban los demás furiosos-

Que es esto? -dijo Shen confundido viendo a Tigresa y luego vio a los gorilas- se suponía que tenía que haber un panda no?

Si mi amigo ahí viene -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo que Po llego serio cargando la celda de Mantis, Shen entrecerró los ojos molesto, dejo la celda de Mantis en mis de Mono mientras los dos enemigos se vieron a los ojos- huy noto tensión

Bienvenido panda nos conocemos al fin -dijo Shen sonriendo- e de imaginar que ya me conoces

Si Lord Shen o debería decir solo Shen ya que tu padre te expulso de este lugar hace 20 años -dijo Po serio y comenzó a caminar viendo el salón y vio el arma en el centro del salón- quiero preguntarte algo importante y dime contestarías todas mis preguntas? -Shen y Po no dejaban de verse mientras dos figuras estabas escondidas en el salón, uno parecía ser Mantis y la otra parecía tener forma felina y con una cola larga-

Si, si ese es tu ultimo deseo? -Shen sonrío, la adivina se adelantó y se acercó a ver a Po de pies a cabeza- ya hora que haces? -la adivina le dio un leve golpe en la pierna, luego en la panza y le hizo señas para que acercara mas su boca-

Has crecido más de lo que pensaba fuerte muy fuerte -dijo la adivina sonriendo, tomo su brazo derecho y lo vio, luego se acercó a su boca y la abrió- saludable

Quiere dejar de estarme tocando señor? -dijo Po algo intranquilo-

Soy una señora -dijo ala adivina entrecerrando los ojos algo seria-

Perdón su barba me confunde mucho -dijo Po viendo que la adivina se rascaba la barba- vinimos a detenerte Shen y vengar la muerte del maestro Rino -la adivina se quedo confundida viendo a Po- pero antes dime una cosa que paso hace 20 años en una ataque a una aldea? se que tus lobos en especial el tuerto estuvieron ahí -Shen se comenzó a reír un poco- ya basta de risas abre tus alas trasera -Shen sonrío y las abrió mostrando que su plumaje tenía el mismo símbolo que el del jefe lobo, Po tuvo una visión más viendo la aldea atacada y a Shen graznando y alzando su espada dando una orden, Po despertó aguantando un poco de dolor- tu estuviste ahí?

Si yo estuve ahí -dijo Shen sonriendo, Po solo gruño y se quito los grilletes de los brazos, avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando energía, Shen salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe- como hiciste eso? Que paso? -vio a los furiosos los cuales se quitaron los grilletes y golpearon a los enemigos, Tigresa salto girando y soltó fuego con una patada dandole a un gorila en la cara, bajo y le dio un golpe en el estomago con ambos brazos extendidos haciendo que cayera por las escaleras-

Chicos hay que destruir el arma! -Tigresa grito y los demás la escucharon, Mono avanzó y dio un aplauso soltando un viento en forma de onda, los lobos salieron empujados hacia un lado, Grulla voló sobre ellos y tomo a uno de la cabeza solo para darle una vuelta en el aire y le dio una patada en el pecho, el lobo cayó al suelo, Víbora avanzó entre ellos y le dio a uno un golpe soltando un rayo y el lobo grito adolorido, tres gorilas salieron corriendo por las escaleras, mientras Mantis por su parte salió de una columna con una tigresa blanca pequeña de unos 6 años mas o manos- Mantis bien hecho al liberarnos!

Gracias Tigresa por cierto encontré a la alumna del maestro Rino -dijo Mantis mostrando a la pequeña la cual estaba viendo Tigresa de forma tímida-

Ouuu están linda -Tigresa la cargo sonriendo- como te llamas? Que edad tienes?

Me llamo Hinata y tengo 6 años -dijo la pequeña algo nerviosa, Tigresa grito encantada y ala abrazo muy fuerte-

Tigresa concéntrate en la batalla no en la niña! -Mantis grito dandole a un gorila en el pecho, cayó al suelo y salto hasta estar en cima del arma, salto y estaba por darle una patada cuando un gorila apareció y le dio un golpe horizontal con su mano, Mantis cayó lejos pero Tigresa avanzó y disparo una bola de fuego con mano y el gorila retrocedió, Tigresa no bajaba a la niña-

Pequeña tienes poderes? -dijo Tigresa viendo a la niña la cual asintió- bien úsalos conmigo, Hinata asintió y le dio un poco de energía en su tema, la gema del dragón brillo un poco más fuerte y formo una esfera de fuego algo grande, la disparo hacia el gorila haciéndolo retroceder, avanzó y Mantis también- Mantis rompamos el suelo y tiremos esta cosa -Mantis sintió y salto golpeando el suelo con sus patas, Tigresa giro y lanzó un golpe al suelo, Tigresa y Mantis fueron golpeando al suelo hasta que este se empezó a romper, Mantis y Tigresa soltaron un último golpe hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblara, los dos saltaron hacia atrás y el suelo cayó junto con el arma- arma destruida Po! -sonrío viendo a Po pero este estaba peleando con Shen, Po avanzó soltando un golpe junto a una esfera de energía, Shen giro deteniendo la energía con las las de su cola cubiertas con energía morada, saco una daga y la lanzó, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe horizontal a la daga para desviarla a otro lado, Shen graznó y la lanzó un golpe con su ala, Po lo sujeto de la ala y lo lanzó a un lado, Shen golpeo una columna y caso las plumas de su cola frente a Po haciendo que que este tuviera visiones del ataque de Shen en la aldea, Shen saco su espada cubierta por energía y avanzó para cortar a Po, Tigresa avanzó y le dio una patada a Shen en las cotillas para alejar a Shen de Po- Po es tras bien?

Si esta es mi pelea -Po avanzó serio hacia el pero Shen graznó de nuevo y un gorila pareció detrás de Po y lo sujeto del cuerpo-

Nos veremos después! -Shen salió volando por la ventana, Po siguió forcejando con el gorila gruñendo pero Tigresa apareció detrás con Hinata a su lado y le dio un desgarre al gorila en la espalda, el gorila cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, Po se libero y vio por la ventana y golpeo el marco-

Maldición se escapo -dijo Po molesto y vio como Shen llego a un especie de edificio con los lobos esperando con cañones, Shen solo dio una orden y los lobos encendieron las mechas de los cañones- oh no todos abandonen el castillo! -Tigresa cargo a Hinata en sus brazos y todos corrieron hacia las escaleras pero las balas empezaron a golpear todo el castillo haciendo que se derrumbara poco a poco, las escaleras se rompieron y el edificio se inclinó- por la ventana ya! -todos empezaron a salir por la ventana, Víbora fue cargada por Mono, Mantis se subió en Grulla junto a Hinata para que la llevaran, Po y Tigresa empezaron a escalar mientras el castillo era bombardeado, Po y Tigresa se ayudaban a trepar mutuamente hasta llegar a la cima del castillo, el castillo cayó quedando inclinado y sujetado por las casas que lo estaban rodeando, todos fueron avanzando hasta llegar a otro extremo, el castillo comenzó a romperse y se destruyo, todos fueron corriendo entre las calles hasta llegar a la prisión donde estuvieron más calmados, pero afuera en las calles se escucho como la gente gritaba asustada-

Que esta pasando haya afuera la ciudad entera es un caos y se escucho un fuerte impacto?! -dijo el maestro buey molesto mientras Po solo golpeo una columna de madera hasta que la rompió-

Po cálmate por favor -dijo Tigresa algo asustada abrazando a Hinata quien se bajo de Grulla-

Hinata -gritaron los dos maestros dentro de las celdas, Hinata se bajo y los vio por los barrotes-

Maestros el castillo de Gongmen a caído -dijo Hinata algo asustada-


	21. Chapter 21

**Revelando verdad**

En las calles de Gongmen corría el pánico debido que el castillo de la ciudad cayó con los disparos de los cañones, la gente se refugió en sus casas, en la prisión Po y los demás escuchaban como los habitantes corrían y gritaban por el miedo.

Po que paso?! Que vamos a hacer? -dijo Tigresa asustada, Po suspiro y empezó a caminar-

Si quieren pueden seguirme o quedarse pero yo iré tras Shen para matarlo yo mismo -Po se dio la vuelta dejando a los demás sorprendidos pero Tigresa estaba muy preocupada-

No iras tu solo! -Tigresa avanzó y apareció frente a el- creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí y pienses en lo que debes hacer y calmarte -Po solo respiro y avanzó pero Tigresa quedo frente a el- no Po piensa lo que vas a hacer este no eres tu, tu nunca has pensado en matar a nadie, tu no eres así que te pasa?

No me pasa nada Tigresa ahora hasta a un lado -Po estaba serio y enojado viendo a Tigresa-

No! -Tigresa le levanto la voz dejando sorprendidos a los demás- debes quedarte y calmarte! -Po se puso en guardia y Tigresa igual- Po es encerio no quiero pelear contigo

Descuida no me harás nada -dijo Po serio viendo a Tigresa-

Chicos no lo hagan por favor -Víbora suplico pero Tigresa avanzó corriendo y lanzó una golpe girando, Po lo esquivo haciendo el cuerpo a la derecha, la sujeto de la muñeca y le dio la vuela haciendo que se cayera al suelo quedando boca abajo, Tigresa gruño un poco y corrió hacia el de nuevo, salto y lanzó una bola de fuego, Po la sujeto con ambas manos y la desvío a un muro, Hinata se escondió entre Víbora y Mono quienes la protegían, Tigresa aprovechó la distracción de Po y ejecutó La Paz interior, avanzó corriendo, Po lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa desapareció y apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe en la espalda, Po fue empujado un poco y Tigresa apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe de gancho, Po la sujeto de la mano, la desvío y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tigresa solo levanto la pierna dandole una patada al mentón, quedo parada en el suelo, dio un pisotón al suelo levantando una roca, Po le dio un golpe rompiéndola, Tigresa giro y lanzó un golpe en diagonal levantando una segunda roca pero esta sujetó el puño de Po, la roca avanzó sobre su brazo hasta el hombro, Tigresa bajo los puños tocando el suelo y los levanto haciendo que un montón de roca se llevara y atraparan a Po en una especie de cono, Po no se pudo mover solo gruñía y gritaba tratando de expulsar energía, Tigresa avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, lo siguió golpeando por un rato mas-

Tigresa ya basta! -Víbora grito asustada viendo como Po tenía foto el labio, Tigresa la escucho y se detuvo-

Po lo lamento, lo lamento -dijo Tigresa con la voz baja y Po comenzó a tranquilizarse, Tigresa se alejo un poco dandole espacio a Po- por favor solo cálmate -estaba por tocar su mejilla pero Po seguía respirando agitado- solo cálmate -Po dejo de respirar agitado y se fue calmando-

Esta bien esta bien ya suéltame -dijo Po algo serio, Tigresa asintió pero lo pensó un momento y luego se negó-

Estarás ahí hasta que vea que estas mas tranquilo -dijo Tigresa seria y Po asintió, esperaron unos minutos hasta que se calmo- ya calmado? -Po asintió- recuerda sea cual sea la razón que tienes para matar a Shen siempre nos tienes para estar contigo -Tigresa bajo los brazos des haciendo la roca que tenía preso a Po-

El estuvo ahí -dijo Po serio y todos le prestaron atención- el pavo real estuvo en un ataque a una aldea hace mas de 20 años, cada vez que veo el símbolo de las armaduras de los lobos o el mismo diseño en los plumajes de Shen vienen a mi visiones de gente sufriendo gritando llenos de miedo mientras su aldea es quemada por Shen, también he tenido visiones de como mi madre me abandona en la canasta de rábanos que llegó al palacio -todos quedaron callados por la historia de Po, el solo se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida- chicos miren se que no pueden entenderme todos han tenido a sus padres con ustedes -Tigresa se dio la vuelta y avanzó para abrazarlo, Po se quedo sorprendido por el abrazo y lo regreso, Grulla abrió el pico a 90 grados sorprendido, los demás solo estaban tiesos viendo lo que pasaba-

Yo si te entiendo Po -dijo Tigresa tranquila, Po solo le regreso el abrazo apretándola mas a su cuerpo- ya sabes que cuando necesites entenderte a ti mismo estoy yo para ti -Tigresa se separó un poco viendo a Po a los ojos- no quiero verte morir pero tampoco iras solo contra Shen -los dos se separaron- vámonos todos debemos llegar a donde Shen voló y destruir el cañón que tenga ahí -todos asintieron y empezó su viaje hacia la refinería de Shen, mientras con Shen el estaba viendo como los lobos seguían trabajando con el metal-

Rápido quiero que terminen todo hoy! -Shen grito viendo como los lobos seguían trabajando en esa refinería- bien pronto todos los barcos estarán llenos con los cañones

Si señor los barcos ya tienen un cañón hasta ahora pero faltan pocos barcos -dijo el jefe lobo tranquilo-

Bien el año del pavo real inicia hoy! -dijo Shen sonriendo-

Pero apenas vamos a la mitad del año es decir que este solo seria medio año del pavo real? -dijo el jefe lobo confundido pero Shen le dio una mirada seria y el se puso nervioso- no..si es el año nuevo feliz año nuevo! -saco una banderita nervioso y Shen solo le hizo señas sacando una daga- me voy -el jefe lobo se retiro y llego la adivina seria-

Destruiste tu hogar ancestral a para tratar de matar al panda ya estarás satisfecho Shen?! -dijo la adivina molesta mientras Shen no decía nada- por qué haces esto? deberías encontrar La Paz para que tus padres puedan descansar en la otra vida.

Ellos me odiaban y tener ese castillo ahí me hacia recordar lo mucho que me odiaban -dijo Shen sorprendido pero con una respiración agitada-

No Shen ellos te amaban enserio te amaban tanto que desterrarte fue lo que los mato -dijo la adivina con pena y tristeza mientras Shen solo toco el fuego con su espada-

Los muertos quedan en el pasado y yo debo atender mi futuro y China -Shen clavo la espada en un mapa de China que tenía frente a el- será mi recompensa -el mapa se comenzó a quemar dejando a Shen feliz- llévense a la adivina ya no me sirve

Bien Shen espero que tengas La Paz que buscas -dijo la adivina con tristeza-

La Paz no se encuentra se gana -dijo Shen serio mientras la adivina era escoltada por un gorila, mientras los seis maestros llegaron frente a la refinería solo para toparse con algunos barriles de pólvora, frente a ellos estaba la puerta abierta viendo que los lobos estaban trabajando llevando muchos cañones y diferentes contenidos con balas y pólvora-

Esos son muchos cañones -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Si esos barriles y cañones llegan a las bahías China será destruida por completo -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Si pero como detenemos todo esto? -dijo Grulla viendo el lugar-

Chicos miren esto -Mantis tomo un poco de pólvora en sus manos y comenzó a cortarlas haciendo una chispa que se encendió en su cara dejándolo un poco quemado-

Eso sirve llevase un poco yo me llevare una -dijo Po serio tomando un barril y Tigresa lo ayudo-

No siento la cara -dijo Mantis sorprendido casi ido por la sorpresa-

Po que piensas hacer con esto? -dijo Tigresa viendo el barril mientras los demás estaban llevando los barriles a una carreta-

La pienso llevar a la zona superior y hacer que estalle cerca de Shen o donde sea el punto central de la fábrica ahí entras tu -dijo Po tranquilos tigresa asintió- ahora el nos usando una roca y el o algo -Tigresa hizo que una roca se levantara y los elevará como un elevador hacia la zona superior, estaban por llegar a una zona donde había diferentes puentes y caminos de madera, había dos lobos en la orilla hablando, Po salto y avanzó hacia ellos haciendo que se golpearan las cabezas hasta dejarlos inconscientes, los escondió detrás de unas cajas de maderas, Tigresa subió al piso y empezó a rodar el barril a hasta esconderlo, los dos fueron avanzando por detrás de las cajas cuidándose de que no los viera alguno de los lobos, siguieron avanzando hasta que se toparon con un gorila que estaba caminando y revisando el lugar por su cuenta, Tigresa tenía pensado golpearlo por la cabeza y vio a Po haciendo arañas de que lo golpearía pero Po negó con la cabeza, se adelantó y se colocó detrás del gorila, uso los deos y golpeo sus puntos de presión haciendo que primero se quedara quiero, después aplico otros puntos detrás de la cabeza y eso lo dejó inconsciente, lo dejo acostado en una caja y le hizo señas a Tigresa, Tigresa por su parte estaba suspirando enamorada hasta que Po la llamo y fue corriendo, entraron por una puerta trasera y vieron que había varios canales tirando objetos de metal dentro de un montón de metal derrito en un contenedor redondo-

Vaya panda has vuelto -dijo Shen llegando por la espalda y landó cuatro dagas, Po solo las golpeo cubriendo sus manos con energía blanca, Shen se coló en guardia frente a el- que haces aquí?

Vine a detenerte y lo mas importante quiero saber que paso esa noche -dijo Po serio y luego vio a Tigresa- arrójala ya -le susurro y Tigresa dejo caer el barril hacia el contenedor-

Que noche? -dijo Shen con burla-

La noche que atacaste y mataste a toda una aldea completa -dijo Po serio viendo a Shen el cual estaba caminando para rodearlo-

Así fue una cosa de lo mas horrible y espantosa, pude ver como tus padres te abandonaban y fue algo trágico como esto -Shen saco dos espadas cubriéndolas con energía y las lanzó, Po solo tomo el brazo de Tigresa y la jalo con el, salto a una canal el cual estaba inactivo- Tigresa ve y busca refugio yo me encargo de Shen

Entendido Po solo cuídate -dijo Tigresa corriendo y se puso en una esquina frente a una gran caja de madera viendo como Po se puso en guardia, Shen avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte con una espada que saco de su manga, Po bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, Shen se giró para desviar el puño de Po y le dio una patada en el pecho dejando una leve marca de sus garras de metal, Po retrocedió sujetando su pecho, formo una esfera de color blanca y la disparo, Shen saco su espada y corto la esfera a la mitad, Po avanzó y le dio una tacleado en el cuerpo, forzoso esferas de energía en sus manos y las disparo creando una leve explosión en donde estaba Shen- tu puedes Po rómpele el pico -Tigresa grito feliz pero Shen salió del humo y le lanzó cuatro dagas cubiertas de energía, Po tomo una olla que estaba cerca y las desvío, avanzó hacia la izquierda quedando cerca de un banda con herramientas de metal, Shen arañazo y formo una esfera de color morada y la disparo cerca del pecho de Po, Po la sujeto pero fue empujado hacia la venda y cayo de espaldas- Po!

Mátenlo! -Shen dio la orden y los lobos aparecieron encima de el mordiéndolo, Po se levanto tratando de quitarse a los lobos, a tigresa avanzó y le dio una patada a los lobos soltando una bola de fuego, tomo a un lobo de la cola y lo alejó, sujeto a un lobo del cuello con el brazo y lo lanzo también, Po se levanto empujando a los lobos, Shen corto una cadena que estaban en una polea y libero un molde lleno de acero derretido, el molde actuó como un péndulo y se movió golpeando la banda hasta romperla, Tigresa sujeto a Po del brazo y salto a un extremo llegando a una segunda banda transportadora que siguió moviéndose, Po abrazo a Tigresa y sujeto una parte de la banda para pasar por debajo, la banda siguió su camino y Shen se acercó para ver que pasaba pero no vio nada, Po y tigresa aparecieron detrás de él y lanzaron una patada en su espalda, Shen avanzó planeando y abriendo las alas, con los demás furiosos ellos entraron y lanzaron la carreta llena de barriles de pólvora-

Regalo de año nuevo! -grito Mantis emocionado-

No lo pueden devolver -dijo Mono sonriendo se escucharon unos gritos en la parte superior y todos voltearon a ver como Po estaba peleando contra Shen mientras Tigresa lo ayudaba deteniendo a los lobos-

Son Po y Tigresa! Oh no el polvo negro! -Víbora grito sorprendida viendo como empolvo estaba por explotar-

Regresen el regalo -grito Mono asustado, todos fueron hacia el fuego para apagarlo pero aparecieron los lobos y empezaron pelear contra ellos, en la parte superior Po estaba persiguiendo a Shen lanzando esferas de energía que estaba por darle pero Shen siempre volaba a un lado para evitarlas, Po tomo una especie de tenedor pero con dos dientes, lo elevó en el aire y le dio un golpe con una olla haciendo que atrapada el cuello de Shen en una caja de madera-

Ya no puedes huir Shen! -dijo Po serio y Shen se quito el utensilio del cuello-

Eso parece -dijo Shen con gracia- pero dime crees que el saber te sanara? Que llenara algún cráter en tu alma? -Po solo le gruño como el oso que era- entonces ten tu respuesta tus padres no te amaban te abandonaron sin razón -Shen sonrió viendo como Po tenía una mirada de sorpresa, Tigresa solo rugió un poco fuerte y se puso en guardia frente a Po-

Po no le hagas caso sabes que eso no es verdad! -dijo Tigresa seria pero Po estaba en su mundo-

Pero déjame sanarlo! -Shen abrió las alas dando un salto y reveló un caño muy grande, tomo unos cables y transfirió su energía al cañón haciendo que la abuela brillara de un color rojizo, encendió la mecha sonriendo-

Po respondo por favor despierta -Tigresa lo agito pero el estaba ido en su mundo, el cañón se encendió y la Bala estaba por ser disparada, Tigresa tomo la olla y concentro rocas frente a ellos para que la bala diera en las rocas, el cañón disparo y Po reaccionó, abrazo a Tigresa y creo un escudo de energía pero los dos fueron avanzados golpeando el muro y lo atravesaron, todos los furiosos vieron como su líder y su amiga habían salido disparados por el muro, Shen sonrió y un rayo sonó por todo el lugar, en la cueva del dragón Shifu suspiro asustado y cayo al suelo perdiendo su paz y control, solo vio como el cielo estaba gris y los truenos seguían soñando con fuerza, en las orillas de un río Tigresa emergió del agua junto con Po, los dos dieron un paso hasta quedar acostado en la tierra-

Po que tienes? -Tigresa se preocupo al ver como Po tenía un rastro de sangre en la tierra, sus heridas estaban sangrando y en su espalda tenía una fuerte quemadura, Po solo grito un poco y Tigresa lo tomo de la mano- resiste por favor, por favor! -Po solo avanzó hasta que quedó inconsciente, Tigresa se preocupo sin saber que decir cuando la adivina apareció frente a ella-

Necesita ayuda inmediata -dijo la adivina sonriendo, Tigresa asintió ya que sabia que ella no era mala, después de un rato Po fue despertando muy a dolorido, tenía unos vendajes en el cuerpo sobre todo en el pecho, vio a su lado estaba en una casa mohosa y destruida, se veía que había sido quemada, noto a la divina con Tigresa-

Tigresa -Po la llamo y Tigresa se acercó a él-

Po dime como estas? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Estoy consiente de momento pero no recuerdo mucho donde estamos? -dijo Po haciendo un forcejeo para levantarse-

Ten toma esto -dijo la adivina tranquila, Po solo vio el brebaje raro y negó, la adivina le dio unos leves toques en la frente con una aguja haciendo que abriera la boca, le metió la bebida e hizo que se la tragara- si quisiera verlos muertos los hubiera dejado solos en la orilla

Por que nos salvo? -dijo Po serio-

Para que cumplas tu destino panda -dijo la adivina tranquila- así toma esto -la adivina tomo la gema del Fénix y se la lanzo, Po la atrapo y la vio- la encontré en tu ropa

Gracias -dijo Po serio viendo la gama y la puso a un lado- donde estoy?

Me sorpréndelo poco que recuerdas de eso pero bueno eras muy pequeño cuando paso -dijo la adivina con tristeza, Po sintió dolor en la cabeza y escucho los ecos de diferentes personas gritando, Tigresa se preocupo y se fue acercando a el pero Po avanzó hasta la salida y se quedo recargado en orilla viendo el suelo- o tal vez si recuerdas

Solo es una estúpida pesadilla -dijo Po molesto, Tigresa lo ayudo a pararse-

Pesadilla o recuerdo? -dijo la adivina sonriendo, Po solo puso atención al lugar viendo que era una aldea, las casas estaban viejas y rotas, Po comenzó a tener visiones, la aldea estaba limpia, el pasto vivo, pero mas que nada había pandas, niños corriendo jugando con las cometas, también había un par de pandas mayores un macho y una hembra, se veían felices le hacían señas a alguien y luego alzaron los brazos mostrando el cielo viendo como los papalotes volaban, era de día y solo lo cegó un momento, en eso apareció un pequeño bebé panda con un juguete en sus manos era Po, se día muy feliz y tranquilo, Po regreso a la realidad y comenzó a moverse viendo lo que quedaba de la aldea- esta era una aldea prospera Shen seria el siguiente gobernante de la ciudad de Gongmen pero su corazón se volvió oscuro, yo predije que alguien se interpondría en su camino, un panda -Tigresa vio a la adivina sorprendida- pero jamás pude predecir lo que pasó después -la adivina se puso triste y Po volvió a tener otra visión, los pandas fueron gritando y corriendo mientras los lobos atacaban y quemaban las casas, Shen estaba entre ellos _"maten a todos!"_ Shen dio la orden y lobos fueron hacia Po, pero un panda mayor de puso en su camino y golpeó a un lobo en el ojo, la panda lo cargo y perdió su muñeco en la casa que estaba envuelta en llamas, Po regreso a la realidad y encontró el muñeco entre la madera podrida, Po volvió a tener otra visión pero esta vez su madre lo dejaba en la canasta con rábanos, Po se sujeto la cabeza a dolorido y respirando de forma agitada-

Po que tienes? -Tigresa se acercó a Po pero el solo volvió a respirar normal- que le pasa?

Son sus recuerdos -dijo la adivina sonriendo- ya no los reprimas déjalos fluir -Po cerró los ojos y sintió una gota de agua en su nariz, Po solo le dio el muñeco a Tigresa y se puso frente a una pequeña planta y frente a él caía unas gotas de agua, Po comenzó a hacer los movimientos de La Paz interior, atrapó la gota de agua en su mano y comenzó a ver como su madre corría en el bosque mientras la nieve caía, detrás de ella estaba el jefe lobo persiguiéndolos, Po siguió con los movimientos pasando la gota de agua por sus brazos, el lobo siguió persiguiendo a la panda hasta que ella lo perdió en medio del bosque y encontró la carreta con canastas de vegetales, Po abrió los ojos ahí era donde sus visiones habían comenzado, el pequeño panda lloraba viendo a su la madre la cual le hacia señas para que parara, se acercó y comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se retrocediendo, cuando llego al bosque llamo la atención de los lobos y de Shen haciendo que la siguiera y esa fue la ultima vez que Po había visto a su madre, Po solo se dejo la gota en la planta mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba algo intranquilo-

Po -Tigresa se acercó con cuidado para verlo-

Lo se todo -dijo Po con tristeza y se sentó en el suelo, Tigresa solo se acercó hasta estar en su nivel- esta aldea era una aldea de pandas yo nacía aquí, pero Shen recibió la noticia de la adivina se armo de miedo y vino solo para intentar matarnos a todos los pandas, mi madre me dejo en la canasta que terminó en el palacio solo para protegerme y ella se sacrifico por mi -Tigresa se puso triste viendo como Po derramaba lagrimas y lo abrazo ahí mismo- yo no se ni que hacer

Tranquilo Po yo estoy aquí para ti -dijo Tigresa abrazándolo un poco fuerte, Po solo le regreso el abrazo dejando que Tigresa le regresará La Paz, la adivina iba a decir algo pero Tigresa se adelantó- Po tu historia no podrá tener un principio muy feliz, pero eso no te define quien eres, sabes de donde vienes pero ahora eres alguien muy diferente debes pensar esto ¿quien eres? -Po solo tomo la mano de Tigresa y empezó a recordar, su esfuerzo, su cicatriz, sus amigos, las peleas que logró y perdió, y lo ultimo fue Tigresa como estuvo con el- y bien -Tigresa le mostró la gema del fénix

Yo soy Po el maestro del elemento luz y ahora -Po tomo la gema y la miro- soy un guardián -la gema brillo y se junto en el cuello de Po formando una especie de collar color plateado, la gema estaba un poco mas abajo del cuello de Po, Tigresa sonrío vendo como el fénix brillo con fuerza-

Como te sientes? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Me siento diferente -dijo Po viendo sus manos- siento que mi cuerpo es más ligero y fuerte pero a la vez siento que puedo hacer lo imposible -apretó los puños y estos se encendieron en fuego rojo- esta es mi fuerza es mi poder pero como lo manejo?

Ya me entrenaste a mi ahora es mi turno de entrenarte al menos en lo básico -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se cruzo de brazos- escucho para dominar el fuego debes...-Po lanzó un golpe soltando fuego este le dio a un árbol pero que estaba mojado así que no le encendió, Po abrió los dedos de su mano izquierda deshaciendo el fuego que tenía, Po cerró los ojos y extendió el dedo índice derecho formando una leve bola de fuego de un tamaño muy pequeño, alzó el brazo y la bola se volvió mas grande, se concentró de nuevo y la deshizo haciéndola mas pequeña, dio un pisotón al suelo haciendo que la roca que estaba debajo de el se levantara, solo estaba serio, giro su pie un poco y la roca se detuvo a una cierta altura, dio una leve pisada y la roca comenzó a bajar con mas calma, la lluvia estaba callando frente a Po y los rayos estaban sonando, Po alzó el brazo derecho doblando los dedos y concentro un rayo azul en su mano, después entre cerro los ojos y concentro una bola de fuego roja, se concentró un poco mas y el fuego se volvió negro, alzó su brazo y lo retrajo, lo lanzo hacia un árbol y rompió el árbol de un solo golpe, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y su boca cayó al suelo sorprendida- co...co...co...como...pu...pudiste?

Lo olvidas yo te entrene Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo- estoy listo vámonos -Po y Tigresa fueron avanzando mientras con Shen el tenía a los cuatro furiosos encadenados se veían muy tristes y decaídos-

Hay pero que caras tan afligidas -dijo Shen con burla- pero este es un momento de alegría van a formar algo muy hermoso -todos se quedaron callados con una mirada de molestia-

Cuando lleguemos a la bahía ustedes y su preciado kung fu morirán ¡en marcha! -Shen dio la orden y los barcos comenzaron su camino mientras en la entrada de la bahía estaban Byakun, James y Boa viendo la armada-

Bien ha llegado el momento -dijo Byakun serio juntos los otros dos-


	22. Chapter 22

**Dejar ir el pasado**

En la prisión Dragón Negro los dos maestros estaban estaban con la cabeza abajo y con algo de vergüenza y miedo, Hinata la pequeña tigresa estaba sentada en el suelo viendo sus pies, sentía tristeza y pena, afuera Shen empezó a moverse con su flota, los cuatro furiosos estaban atados de todo el cuerpo pensando lo peor que le haya pasado a sus amigos, Shen vio un puente a lo lejos y ordenó disparar asustando a los ciudadanos, Hinata vio todo desde una pequeña ventana de la prisión, se enojo y bajo su pequeño cuerpo.

Enserio piensan dejar esto así?! Dejar que ese pájaro loco destruya todo y a los inocentes?! -Hinata les grito molesta a los maestros los cuales bajaron la cabeza- saben cuando el maestro Rino me encontró el me hablo grandes cosas de ustedes que eran sus mejores amigos, grandes y fuertes Guerreros que no dejarían que nada le pasara a los inocentes, pero hoy solo me dan pena -Hinata puso una cara de tristeza viendo a sus maestros- si no quieren hacer algo hoy lo haré

Te recomiendo que no hagas nada ya que solo eres una niña pequeña -dijo Shifu tranquilo y entro por la puerta principal, Hinata se quedo viendo confundida al maestro- vine a hablar con ustedes -mientras Shifu hablaba con ellos en el barco los furiosos estaban sacudiendo sus cadenas para soltarse, pero de pronto del cielo cayo un rayo azul y una bola de fuego golpeo el mástil de un barco, todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo como Po apareció junto a Tigresa-

Po Tigresa! -gritaron los furiosos sonriendo felices viendo a sus amigos-

Cuantas veces debo matar al mismo sucio panda?! -Shen grito molesto viendo a Po-

Shen tu destruiste mi aldea, mataste a un gran maestro del Kung fu y atacaste a cientos de inocentes ahora terminare con esto! -Po grito extendiendo el brazo derecho formando una bola de fuego y la disparo en un golpe directo contra varios lobos haciendo que algunos ardieran en el fuego y saltaron del barco, avanzó y golpeo un cañón de forma vertical y lo destruyo, Tigresa avanzó al siguiente barco y le dio una patada de split a dos lobos que usaban el caño, tomo el cañón y lo levanto solo para arrojarlo contra el barco rompiendo la base haciendo que el barco se hundiera, Po alzo los brazos formando dos torrentes de agua y los lanzó hacia enfrente haciendo que los lobos fueron empujados al mar y mojo la Po,vota de los cañones, Tigresa avanzó del segundo barco y pateo el cañón haciendo que cayera del barco, los furiosos estaban sorprendidos pero uno de los lobos encendió el cañón del barco de enfrente y disparo, la bola iba hacia ellos, Po se puso en posición pero un muro de ramas de árboles detuvo el disparo, todos vieron sorprendidos como James llego con Boa en sus hombros-

Necesitan ayuda? -dijo James sonriendo-

Lamentamos la tardanza Guerrera Dragón Guerrero Fénix -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Chicos me da gusto verlos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Quienes son? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Dejemos las presentaciones para después -Byakun grito avanzando a cuatro patas sobre el muro, concentro un rayo azul en sus manos, las extendió hacia la derecha y lanzó un golpe horizontal con ambos brazos soltando un corriente eléctrica directa contra los lobos, los empujo fuera del barco y corto el cañón con facilidad- hay que bloquear su movimiento!

Ya nos hicimos cargo -dijo James sonriendo señalando que la entrada de la bahía estaba bloqueada por ramas de árboles-

Bien pensado chicos -dijo Po sonriendo y vio como los lobos estaban listos para atacar- Tigresa escucha yo entretengo a los lobos tu tienes que ir y liberar a los demás que están atrapados

Entendido Po -dijo Tigresa tranquila, Po tomo su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda y formo un rayo azul con un fuego rojo, avanzó hacia los lobos y lanzó un golpe soltando un ráfaga de fuego cubierta por un aura de rayos, los lobos hicieron que el agua los protegida haciendo una pared de agua frente a ellos, el ataque impacto haciendo vapor al contacto, Po dejo la energía y salto impulsándose con un onda de aire, bajo y golpeó a un lobo en la cara con el pie, otro lobo avanzo y trato de cortarlo con su espada, Po lo sujeto de la muñeca y le dio un golpe en el estomago, un lobo estaba por cortarlo en la espalda pero Byakun le dio una tacleada, James apareció y giro dandole una patada a dos lobos en la cara, Boa avanzo entre las piernas de los demás salto y giro lanzando un golpe horizontal con la cola soltando un onda de electricidad golpeando a tres lobos, Po lanzó un onda de trueno azul y Byakun lo siguió, juntos abrieron un camino entre los lobos-

Ahora ve Tigresa! -Po grito y Tigresa salió corriendo a cuatro patas, Byakun no le quitaba la vista de encima a-

Sabes si tienes un muy buen gusto -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Cállate y concéntrate -dijo Po serio salgo y le dio una patada un lobo en la cara tirándolo al agua-

Tiene novio? -dijo James sonriendo, sujeto a un lobo del cuello, lo levanto y lo estrello en suelo de cabeza-

No esta disponible -dijo Po golpeando a un lobo en el estomago tres veces, Byakun y James bajaron las orejas pero apenas y le creían-

No saldrán con ella niños! -Boa avanzo y soltó una ráfaga de trueno de su boca atacando a dos lobos que quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, Tigresa avanzo corriendo, un lobo se puso frente a ella lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada, Tigresa se impulso y bajo golpeando al lobo en la cabeza, el lobo cayo al suelo y Tigresa siguió corriendo, los lobos la estaban rodeando tratando de atraparla, Tigresa salgo para apoyarse en la cabeza de los lobos hasta llegar con los furiosos, saco las garras y lanzó un corte con fuego concentrado en sus garras, las cadenas se rompieron pero un lobo la sujeto de los tobillos haciendo que cayera al suelo siendo rodeada por varios lobos, los furiosos solo se soltaron de las cadenas y fuero a ayudad a Tigresa, Grulla se elevó en el aire concentrando agua en su cuerpo y avanzo golpeando a los lobos con su cuerpo, Mono avanzo y soltó un golpe liberando una onda de viento blanco, la onda parecía que golpeó a los lobos en un costado y los alejo, Mantis se metió entre la multitud y avanzo de forma rápida golpeando a los lobos hasta alejarlos de Tigresa, Víbora se metió y comenzó a girar hasta que se impulso y soltó una rayos de su cuerpo golpeando a los lobos y se alejaron por el impacto, Tigresa se levanto con unos leves rasguños en el cuerpo-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

De nada -dijeron todos sonriendo- bien cual es el plan Guerrera Dragón? -dijo Víbora viendo que estaban rodeados-

La verdad fue Po el que ideó el plan pero el -dijo Tigresa preocupada y vio como Po lanzó un golpe liberando fuego de su brazo golpeando a los lobos los cuales cayeron del barco directo al agua, salto y le dio una patada uno de los lobos- esta muy ocupado mejor nos adelantamos y derrotamos a Shen juntos

Si! -dijeron todos sonriendo y seguros, Byakun saltó entre ellos y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego negro de su puño, los lobos fueron golpeados, un gorila salgo y se puso frente a el, el gorila gaño y Byakun rubio con fuerza, avanzo y le dio una patada en el mentón, el gorila retrocedió y lanzó un golpe vertical, Byakun solo lo esquivo y el golpe dio en el suelo, saltó una vez mas y le dio una patada en la cara con la planta del pie, el gorila se enojo y lo tomo del tobillo solo para alzarlo y golpearlo en el suelo del barco, Byakun se levanto y lanzó un golpe liberando rayos de su brazo, los rayos le dieron al gorila haciendo que su cuerpo le doliera y se entumeciera, Byakun retrajo los brazos y soltó un golpe con los brazos extendidos liberando una esfera de luz azul y blanca, el gorila fue impulsado hasta golpease con un muro, James y Boa llegaron por debajo del agua, James libero un torrente de agua moviendo los brazos de forma horizontal, los lobos fueron golpeados y tirados del barco, Boa avanzo y comenzó a girar sobre su cuerpo y su cuerpo se encendió en fuego, avanzo y golpeó a un lobo en el pecho, salto y golpeó a otro lobo en el pecho dejándole una marca de quemadura en el pecho, el lobo trato de atacarla pero Boa lo esquivo y le dio otro golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, del cielo se vio la forma de una ave hecha de fuego, Po bajo y lanzó un golpe con el puño cubierto de fuego, Po golpeó el barco cortándolo a la mitad, todos los lobos perdieron el equilibrio y fueron cayendo al agua- eso fue asombroso!

No hay tiempo de admirar vayan con Shen nosotros los entretenemos -dijo James serio y los maestros asintieron-

Tigresa corrió a cuatro patas y le dio una patada a un lobo en pecho para alejarlo, Mono avanzo y le dio una patada a un lobo en en el pecho, giro y lanzó una ráfaga de aire de las piernas haciendo que el lobo fuera lanzado a otro extremo, Mantis se movió rápido golpeando a cada lobo en la cabeza y golpeó a un lobo en el mentón tirándolo al suelo, salto y bajo dandole una patada en el cuerpo al mismo lobo, Víbora avanzo y sujeto a un lobo del cuello solo para electrocutarlo, el lobo aulló de dolor y cayó al suelo, Tigresa atrapó a Víbora con sus manos y la llevo con ella, Tigresa avanzo corriendo y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el estomago, el lobo se quejó y Víbora le dio una golpe con la cola en la cara, de repente el barco se agitó un poco y del agua salió el maestro Cocodrilo girando y le dio una patada a un lobo en la cara giro y le dio un golpe con la cola a otro lobo en el cuerpo, detrás de Tigresa se escucho como alguien forcejaba ay volteo a ver quien era, se sorprendió al ver al maestro Buey sujetando a dos lobos del cuello con los brazos, los lanzó a un lado y golpe a otro en la cara con mucha fuerza, Hinata salió de fue espalda y se puso en guardia frente a tres lobos los cuales se rieron un poco.

Hay que va a hacer la linda cachorrita! -dijo un lobo con burla y riendo, Hinata gruño como un gato pequeño y salgo arañando la cara del lobo con sus garras, concentro fuego en su puño izquierdo y le dio un golpe soltando el fuego y el lobo cayo al suelo, los otros dos lobos trataron de atraparla, pero ella bajo al suelo, se acostó y formo una esfera de fuego en sus manos algo grande y la soltó haciendo que los lobos salieran disparados a los dos lados-

Listo lo hice! -Hinata grito feliz dejando sonriendo a sus maestros y Tigresa estaba mas que sorprendida-

Como es que una niña tiene tanta fuerza?! Y que están haciendo aquí? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Tu amigo es muy persuasivo y convincente -dijo el maestro Buey sonriendo, detrás de ellos Shifu iba corriendo golpeando a los lobos en sus cabezas, sujeto a un lobo y lo lanzó contra otro, llevo a don de estaban Tigresa y los demás- Maestro Shifu

Lo han hecho hasta ahora Tigresa, bien hecho y jamás me esperaba ver a los con co guardianes juntos -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo como Po, Byakun, James y Boa avanzando no golpeando a los lobos- todos sigan peleando! -todos pelearon contra la armada de los lobos, Boa salto de un lado y lanzó un golpe vertical cortando un caño por la mitad, Víbora golpeó a un lobo en el pecho, Mono y Grulla formándonos un tornado de agua que fue atrapando a varios lobos y los arrojó por diferentes extremos, James golpeó a un lobo en el pecho, salto y le dio una patada en la cara, formo un torrente de agua y lo disparó contra un grupo de lobos mojándolos nada mas, Byakun salgo de un extremo y golpeó el suelo mojado disparando una corriente eléctrica que le dio a todos los lobos cercanos, Po avanzo disparando una bola de fuego, Tigresa estaba detrás de él y lanzó un rayo rojo de sus manos, los dos fueron avanzando derrotando a cada oponente en su camino, Shen se preocupó bastante al ver como ellos avanzaban sin problemas-

Armen fuego contra ellos! -Shen grito pero el jefe lobo dudo-

Pero señor nuestra gente está ahí -dijo el jefe lobo nervioso-

Dije que les dispares fuego! -Shen grito asustado pero el jefe lobo lo vio enojado y se negó, Shen solo le lanzó una daga al pecho y este cayo al suelo, Shen avanzo hasta el el cañón, apuntó hacia Po y el resto, sonrío y encendió la mecha transfiriendo su energía al cañón haciendo que el cañón brillara de color rojo-

Po como lo detenemos ?! -Tigresa se asusto y Po extendió los brazos formando un muro de roca, agua detrás y energía frente a el, Tigresa lo imito esperando que el escudo funcionara, el disparo llego pero uno una gran explosión en todo el río, el muro de las ramas que hicieron James y Boa, todos fueron lanzados al agua, James y Boa hicieron que aparecieron una gran rama de árbol desde el fondo el agua y pusieron a todos los maestros ahí encima y juntos, Hinata salió en un s extremo con Po y Tigresa abrazados, los tres quedaron sobre una tabla de madera lo suficientemente grande para los tres, Po hizo que Tigresa quedara sentada en la tabla junto con Hinata en sus brazos- Po...gracias..

Díganme están bien? -dijo Po cansado-

Si descuida -dijo Tigresa preocupada por Po y las quemaduras en su cuerpo- estas herido y parece que Shen tiene la ventaja -los dos vieron como Shen salió de la bahía con seis barcos armados con los cañones- que podemos hacer?

Aun queda esperanza -dijo Hinata tranquila viendo el lugar- la hay verdad?

Si niña siempre la hay -dijo Po serio, tomo una tabla cerca de el y empujó el pedazos de tabla donde estaban Tigresa y Hinata, Po le dio la espalda y se fue a otro lado-

Espera Po ¿que vas a hacer?! -Tigresa grito viendo como Po se puso frente a Shen y su barco- lo van a matar -Tigresa quiso ir con el pero vio como Po se paró sobre la tabla de madera y empezó a hacer los pasos de la paz interior, Shifu se quedo sorprendido y Shen sonrió-

Fuego! -Shen sonrió dando la orden y el gorila disparo el cañón-

No! -Tigresa hizo que el agua se movieron con dirección hacia Po pero el solo tomo la la bala con sus manos y la lanzó a otro lado, todos quedaron sorprendidos de ver como Po había desviado el disparo sin esfuerzo, Po quedo con la mano encendida, apretó los puños y el fuego se extendió por todo su brazo bajo su control- lo hizo

Increíble -dijo Hinata en brazos de Tigresa sorprendida-

Disparen otra! -Shen volvió a gritar y los lobos dispararon la segunda bala, Po la volvió a atrapar y la desvío, hizo que el fuego se contrata en su brazo derecha y la disparo contra un barco y comenzó a quemarlo, volvieron a disparar y Po fue desviando los disparos, giro y le dio un golpe a una bala lanzándola al agua, atrapo una bala en sus manos y la encendió en un fuego cubierto de energía y la lanzó de vuelta contra otro barco haciendo que el cañón se rompiera por el impacto, atrapo otro disparo y lo volvió a forjar contra el barco haciendo que se hundiera, dispararon de nuevo y Po sujeto la bala para lanzarlo contra el barco y lo hundió- que?! No! -Shen grito viendo como su armada se hundía, la población comenzó a gritar emocionados por la victoria que Po estaba llevando- sigan disparando! Sigan disparando! -Po había hundido cinco de los barcos solo quedaba el barco de Shen, el gorila disparo el cañón pero este disparo fue el más fuerte de todos, Po expulso una gran cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo formando un ave, extendió los brazos atrapando el disparo en sus manos y salgo girando formando un Ying y Yang hechos de fuego y humo blanco, Po quedo de pie y disparo la bala de su mano derecha, el fuego cubrió la bala dandole mas fuerza y velocidad, la bala impacto el cañón de Shen rompiéndolo en pedazos hasta cortar a la mitad el barco dejándolo arder en llamas-

Este es final de tu camino y el final de mi pasado -dijo Po serio, hizo que el agua lo llevara hasta donde estaba Shen en su barco, se subió al barco he hizo que el agua se formara en una burbuja sobre el, la bu urja reventó y el cayo en el barco como lluvia y apago el fuego, Po busco a Sen en su barco pero se topó con el cañón destruido y el barco quemado, escucho que alguien tosió y encontró a Shen bajo una viga de madera, tenía las piernas atrapadas bajo la viga, su pico tenía una cortada, tenía heridas en el cuerpo que sangraban y tenía quemaduras en el cuerpo- tu mismo elegiste este camino por eso terminaste así, no fue culpa mía, ni de tus padres solo tuya Shen -Shen solo gruño y Po estaba serio-

Como encontrarte La Paz? Yo te quite a tus padres todo lo demás, te deje cicatrices de por vida -dijo Shen serio pero volvió a toser y a quejarse del dolor-

Es verdad que me arrebataste todo en el pasado pero yo lo deje ir, durante mi vida en el palacio nunca me preguntaba como había llegado al palacio de Jade solo quería ser fuerte eso era lo único que tenía en la cabeza, pero alguien me enseño que no importa de donde vengas, lo que importa es quien decides ser, yo elegí ser un maestro de Kung fu que protege a los demás -dijo Po serio y Shen se quedo sorprendido- no me importa de donde venga, tampoco me importa quienes fueron mis padres, yo soy yo nada cambiara eso -se dio la vuelta para irse- adiós Shen -Po volvió a cubrirse con agua para ir avanzando en ella, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo ñ contra el cañón haciendo que cayera hacía Shen el cual cerró los ojos, el cañón cayo y exploto dejando el barco destruido, Po llego a la bahía y cayo al suelo cansado, Tigresa le extendió la mano sonriendo y Po la tomo para pararse- No hubo otra opción

Lo entiendo y eso estuvo radical -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po asintió, Tigresa no lo pensó y lo abrazo de forma rápida dejando a Po un poco sorprendido- ya todo termino -Tigresa sonrío tallando su cabeza en el pecho de Po, todos los estaban viendo sorprendidos y Grulla abrió el pico a 90 grados-

Tigresa nos miran -dijo Po algo sonrojado y Tigresa lo soltó, todos los furiosos llegaron a ver a su líder- hola chicos -todos sonrieron y le saltaron encima para verlo y abrazarlo-

Veo que encontraste La Paz interior -dijo Shifu sonriendo- y también a tan corta edad

Tuve un buen maestro y padre -Po se levanto y se inclinó con respeto-

Bien hecho hijo -Shifu sonrió y el barco de Shen comenzó a encenderse revelando los fuegos artificiales, todos quedaron maravillados con los fuegos artificiales, después de un rato todos estaban empezando su camino rumbo a un hotel para descansar y pasar la noche, los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo estaban hablando con el maestro Shifu sobre algo importante y el asintió- si lo entiendo yo les diré mas tarde -pasando la noche todos estaban listos ir de regreso al valle cuando Shifu llegó con Hinata a su lado- alumnos tengo algo que decirles

Huy hola pequeñita como estas -dijo Tigresa se acercó sonriendo a Hinata-

Hola a todos compañeros -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Compañeros? -dijo Po confundido-

Si verán los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo me pidieron que la pequeña Hinata vienesa con nosotros a seguir con su entrenamiento de Kung fu dado que su maestro falleció -dijo Shifu calmado y todos asintieron- tan solo tiene tres meses entrenando pero ha hecho grandes avances así que saluda a tu nueva alumna Po -todos se quedaron sorprendidos a escuchar lo ultimo-

Espere mi alumna? Cree que estoy listo? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si lo estas Po y algo mas, el consejo de maestros dice que quieren verte dentro de un mes en la ciudad imperial, al parecer las noticias llegaron rápido a ellos sobre la caída de Shen -dijo Shifu tranquilo tranquilo y todos quedaron sorprendidos- también hay algo mas quieren ver a Tigresa también

Por que a mi? -dijo curiosa-

Pues como dije las noticias vuelan rápido lo mejor es esperar ese tiempo a ver que les dicen -Shifu sonrió y Hinata se puso frente a Po-

Espero que me enseñe mucho maestro Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió calmado y con una leve sonrisa-

Tal como había dicho Shifu el mes paso, Po y Tigresa estaban en la ciudad imperial frente al consejo de maestros, Shifu también estaba ahí junto a los guardianes, todos los furioso estaban a un lado firmes y Hinata también, todos estaban esperando lo que iban a decir.

Maestro Po de un paso al frente -dijo el maestro Chao tranquilo, Po le hizo caso y se puso frente a los maestros- hemos escuchado las noticias de todo Gongmen, como decidió usar la gema del fénix, uso La Paz interior igual que la maestra Tigresa una técnica que es imposible para un maestro de tan corta edad, nosotros el consejo de maestros hemos decidido nombrarlo maestro de rango seis en otras palabras usted ya es libre de enseñar Kung fu o de aprenderlo donde le guste -Chao le dio una cinta dorada de puntas negras y detalles verdes en el centro-

Muchas gracias maestro -dijo Po sonriendo y tomo la cinta le quitaron la cinta de la cintura y le colocaron la cinta nueva-

Felicidades Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po asintió feliz-

Maestra Tigresa esta es para usted -el maestro Chao le dio una cinta negra y dorada- felicidades ahora es una maestro de tercero dan eso quiere decir que ya puede ser una maestra particular

Waouu gracias! -Tigresa tomo la cinta y abrazo al maestro Chao haciéndolo reír-

Ojo jo que linda chica -Chao sonrió y Tigresa se separó viendo su cinta- bueno maestros estas son sus recompensas por hacer lo justo y lo correcto -todos celebraron lo que sucedía, Tigresa sonrió y le dio un beso a Po en la mejilla dejándolo sonrojado y Tigresa también lo estaba-

Bueno es hora de ser un mejor maestro ahora -dijo Po sonriendo viendo su cinta-


	23. Chapter 23

**Guardería Kung fu**

Ha pasado el mes de descanso para los cuatro furiosos y los dos guardianes, Po todavía usaba unos vendajes en el pecho y cabeza, era un día como otro, Po estaba en el patio estriando su cuerpo para empezar a entrenar cuando apareció Hinata usando su traje de entrenamiento, su playera era azul y su pantalón negro.

Buenos días maestro Po estoy lista para empezar el entrenamiento -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po dejo de hacer su calentamiento y la vio-

Bien Hinata antes de comenzar nuestro entrenamiento quiero que me digas que tanto sabes sobre tus habilidades, también quiero que me muestras que tanto talento tienes para pelear -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata asintió-

Bueno cuando el maestro Rino me empezó a entrenar me enseño a usar mis habilidades poco a poco solo se hacer bolas de fuego nada mas y en cuando a pelear bueno apenas estaba aprendiendo las técnicas y posiciones -dijo Hinata sonriendo y jugaba con sus dedos algo nerviosa, Tigresa por su parte estaba escondida detrás de una columna viendo como iba la situación entre Hinata y Po-

Bien entonces pelea conmigo -dijo Po serio y Tigresa se golpeo la frente con la mano-

Pero pelear con usted no se, es imposible -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

Mira que tal esto lanza los golpes que quieras si me das un golpe en la cara prometo darte algo -dijo Po tranquilo Hinata sonrió al igual que Tigresa-

Prometido? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió- por el meñique -alzo su dedo meñique derecho-

No entiendo el significado de eso pero ya te di mi palabra adelante comencemos -dijo Po serio, se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de Hinata la cual solo levanto los brazos cerrando los puños- ven -Hinata corrió y lanzó un golpe, Po bloqueo el golpe con el codo, Hinata giro y lanzó una patada dandole en la mejilla derecha, la mejilla de Po quedo roja, gruño y lanzó un golpe dandole a Hinata en la cara, Hinata cayó de espaldas al suelo, Tigresa casi grito pero se tapo la boca tratando de no decir nada- jamás pensé que una niña golpeara tan fuerte -Po tallo su mandíbula y la hizo tronar un poco cuando escucho unos gemidos y volteo a ver a Hinata la cual estaba por llorar con la cara roja- que pasa?

Que malo es maestro me dolió -dijo Hinata llorando un poco-

Cálmate Hinata no dije que no te golpearía -dijo Po serio y Hinata se levanto aguantando el llanto- ya no llores te regalare algo -eso hizo que Hinata dejara de llorar y Tigresa le puso atención- te regalare un consejo -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y Tigresa cayo de espaldas al suelo- escucha siempre debes aguantar las emociones lo mejor posible por que si no estas te consumirán, siempre mantente serena para analizar la pelea y puedas anticipar a los movimientos de tu oponente entiendes? -Hinata asintió algo deprimida- bueno como se ve que te dolió el golpe anda lanza se tu mejor golpe aquí -Po estiró su brazo derecho dejando abierta su palma-

De acuerdo pero no se queje si le duele maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo, dio unos leve salto y avanzó dandole un fuerte golpe, el golpe sonó en el lugar y Hinata llego al suelo de pie, puso su cara roja y se empezó a llenar de lagrimas, se quejó y se sujeto su mano- mi manita! De que esta hecho?! Me dolió

Me disculpo pequeña antes solía golpear los árboles que rodean el palacio ahora no siento nada por romperme los nudillos -dijo Po serio-

Eso es genial doloroso pero genial -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se calmo un momento-

Bien otra vez pero no lo hagas tan duro te puedes lastimar -dijo Po tranquilo, Hinata asintió y comenzó a darle golpes y patadas en la mano, salto y giro dandole una patada de talón en la mano, la fuerza de Hinata era algo grave, Po comenzó a sentir dolor en su brazo y su palma se puso roja por los golpes, Hinata se canso de forma rápida y se quedo de pie- bien hecho -Po tallo su brazo derecho viendo los golpes que tenía- bueno a tomar un poco de agua y luego descansa un momento lo siguiente será el circuito

Si señor -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se fue corriendo, Po se sentó en suelo y tallo su brazo derecho-

Jamás pensé que una niña golpeara tan fuerte es algo fuera de lo común -dijo Po tranquilo y suspiro- Tigresa se que estas ahí ven

Como sabes que estaba aqui? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a Po-

Te escuche como te asustaste cuando golpe a Hinata -dijo Po tranquilo-

Es que a un niño no se le pega Po! Me asuste mucho cuando lo hiciste -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Perdón fue un reflejo me golpeo muy duro en la cara me defendí -dijo Po algo intranquilo-

Si ya se que si -Tigresa suspiro y se sentó en los escalones con el- dime una cosa cuando eras pequeño te divertías o recibías abrazos?

No, siempre tuve el frío arte del Kung fu y esta cicatriz es el recuerdo de como fue mi vida bajo el frío puño de Shifu, poco después el me trato mas como un hijo pero siempre fue un duro entrenamiento nunca actúe como un niño -dijo Po serio y Tigresa bajo la mirada- apuesto que tu infancia con el señor Ping fue algo normal

Si pero mi infancia en el orfanato de Bao Gu fue muy dura me llamaban monstruo, me gritaba y me temían pero cuando el señor Ping me adopto me enseño a controlar mi fuerza, fui a la escuela, los niños dejaron de temerme y poco tiempo después me volví una niña normal hasta que me volví maestra y luego maestra de Kung fu se puede decir que mi infancia fue buena después de los cinco años pero mi abultes ya es un poco extraña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo un poco-

Yo no conozco otra manera de vida mas que esta -dijo Po tranquilo- solo conozco la dureza

Pues sabes deberías ser un poco mas tranquilo con Hinata ya sabes ser mas calmado es solo una niña -dijo Tigresa tranquila, Po iba a decir algo pero se escucho un leve grito de Hinata desde la cocina y los dos fueron corriendo para ir a verla, cuando llegaron Hinata tenía leche regada en su cabeza y ropa- que te paso?

Es que vi que había una botella de leche de vaca y quise tomar un poco pero como el estante es mas alto que yo me tropecé y la leche se derramó sobre mi perdón -dijo Hinata algo deprimida, Po suspiro y parecía que gruño iba a decir algo pero Tigresa se adelantó-

Descuida pequeña no es tu culpa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo tomando un pedazo de papel y comenzó a limpiarle la cabeza- mírate te llenaste de leche y te mojaste la ropa creo que mereces que te den un baño

No un baño no! -Hinata grito algo asustada y Po se tallo los ojos con los dedos-

Tigresa dale un baño y cámbiala yo limpiare este lugar -dijo Po serio-

Gracias maestro pero no me quiero bañar -dijo Hinata casi llorando-

Escucha te bañas y a la próxima limpias el desastre si lo causas -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata asintió con la cabeza baja-

Ven pequeña te voy a bañar -Tigresa la cargo en sus brazos- dime trajiste ropa contigo?

Si la traje -dijo Hinata tranquila, Tigresa la llevo con ella mientras Po se quedo limpiando la leche derramada, vio la botella medio vacía, tomo un vaso y sirvió un poco de leche, mientras en el baño Tigresa usaba una toalla en la cintura dejando salir su cola y cubriendo las zonas intimas, con Hinata ella usaba una toalla cubriendo todo su cuerpo, Tigresa le estaba tallando la cabeza llenándola de jabón- no vez pequeña no hay nada de malo con bañarse

Si pero igual me da algo de miedo -dijo Hinata nerviosa, Tigresa siguió tallando su cuerpo con jabón hasta llenar de espuma de la cabeza a la cola y los pies, tomo algo de agua en un balde y se la vacío en la cabeza limpiándola, Hinata se sacudió el cuerpo hasta la cola soltando el agua de su pelaje-

Jajaja ten cuidado pequeña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Hinata se dio la vuelta viendo a Tigresa cuando noto los pechos de Tigresa- que pasa? -Hinata vio los senos de tigresa copa C y luego vio su pecho de niña-

Como es que las tienes tan grandes? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y luego toco los senos de Tigresa con sus manos, Tigresa se sonrojo un poco y Hinata siguió jugando con los senos- me pregunto si cuando sea grande las tendré tan grandes? -Hinata siguió jugando con ellas sonriendo de forma calmada- me pregunto si das leche

Bueno ya no soy una vaca no puedo dar leche así -dijo Tigresa avergonzada y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos- bueno si cuando crezcas y con suerte las tendrás tan grandes como las mías jeje

Mm esta bien -Hinata solo alzó el labio inferior como un puchero- oye dime el maestro Po es muy serio siempre?

Casi siempre pero el bueno con los demás animales del pueblo solo es inexperto tratando niños -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- el no ha tratado a otros niños, fuera del palacio eres la primera niña con la que habla y entrena -Tigresa río un poco y Hinata solo asintió- Escucha pequeña solo dale paciencia el se ira acostumbrando a ti lo se

Bueno no le digas que dije esto pero el me da un poco de miedo y me dolió ese golpe en la cara -dijo Hinata casi llorando peroTigresa la abrazo-

Tranquila solo fue un reflejo ya sabes que es un maestro de Kung fu y ellos están bien entrenados y son muy barbaros para el combate -Tigresa sonrío-

Si ya me imagino -Hinata suspiro un momento- bien creo que tratare de entender un poco al maestro Po -Hinata sonrió después de bañarse las dos se cambiaron y se pusieron ropa nueva, cuando salieron buscaron a Po el cual seguía en la cocina con un vaso de leche frente a el- estoy lista para seguir

Te acabas de dar un baño espera un poco mas a que empieces a a sudar un poco y luego seguimos y bueno aquí esta tu vaso de leche -dijo Po tranquilo dandole el vaso con leche y Hinata lo tomo sonriendo con ternura-

Gracias maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo y comenzó a beber tranquila-

Po estaba pensando en que deberíamos llevar a Hinata al valle para que lo conociera -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien pues llévala contigo y que conozca donde trabajaste -dijo Po tranquilo-

No tu vienes conmigo también es tu responsabilidad por ser su maestro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y coloco sus manos en sus caderas, Po suspiro no le podía ganar a esa lógica de Tigresa no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar- muy bien lávate las manos, la boca y la cara te esperamos -Po alzo una ceja confundido y se fue de la cocina, las dos tigresas sonrieron felices, después de que Po se hiciera una limpieza leve los tres fueron bajando por las escaleras hasta el valle, en medio del camino Hinata se canso-

Me canse -dijo Hinata cansada, Po y Tigresa se detuvieron para verla- maestro si no es mucho pedir me puede cargar? -Po alzo una ceja confundido y Tigresa se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención- por favor -Tigresa le sonrió y alzo las cejas, Po asintió entendiendo el mensaje, Hinata alzo los brazos y Po la cargo dejándola recostada en su brazo izquierdo- estoy cómoda -sonrío y Po siguió caminando cargándola, con solo pisar el valle los murmullos de todos los aldeanos empezaron cuando vieron a Hinata siendo cargada por Po-

Y esa pequeña tigresa? Será hija de los dos? -dijo una cabra hembra viendo a los tres-

Si posiblemente si es su hija mira tiene ojos verdes y pelaje blanco -dijo una coneja sorprendida, Hinata noto como todos los veían diciendo cosas en susurros que no podía escuchar bien, volteo a otro lado y paso lo mismo parecía que todos estaban hablando de los tres-

Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención -dijo Hinata algo tímida-

No les hagas caso pequeña ya se vamos con mi papa para comer algo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si tengo hambre -dijo Hinata sonriendo lamiéndose lo labios, los tres fueron al restaurante del señor Ping el cual ya estaba abierto y atendiendo unas cuantas mesas- hola papa

Hola hija buenos días maestro Po -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y los dos le regresaron el saludo- buenos días pequeña tigresita blanca...una tigresa blanca y pequeña?! -el señor Ping se sorprendió de ver a Hinata en los brazos de Po- eh maestro Po de donde vino la pequeña?

Hola señor me llamo Hinata -dijo sonriendo- y vengo de donde vienen los bebés tigres de un huevo de cigüeña rayada -Tigresa y el señor Ping se rieron un poco y Po se tapo la boca para evitar la risa- bueno eso fue lo que me dijo el maestro cocodrilo

No me refiero a eso pequeña me refiero a donde vienes? Donde te encontró el maestro Po -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo un poco-

Bueno vengo de Gongmen después del ataque de Shen a mi anterior maestro el maestro Rino le pedí al maestro Shifu que me dejara entrenar con ellos, el escogió al maestro Po para que fuera i maestro ya que es el maestro de mayor rango hasta ahora -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ya veo bueno si vienen a comer les tengo una mesa vengan pónganse cómodos -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo, Po y Hinata se sentaron en una mesa juntos pero Tigresa los dejo ahí para ir a hacer unos fideos para ellos, durante ese tiempo Hinata estuvo hablando con Po bueno ella habla a mucho el solo la escuchaba, mientras los cocodrilos de Fung habían escuchado los rumores acerca de que Po tenía a una tigresa blanca y la estaba cuidando con la maestra Tigresa, ellos estaban escondidos detrás del muro de la entrada del restaurante-

Los rumores son verdad parece que Po es niñera de una pequeña niña -dijo Fung sonriendo-

Fung creo que deberíamos secuestrarla y hacer que Po se finta y nosotros lo golpeamos hasta dejarlo inconsciente -dijo Ga Ri sonriendo-

Cállate Gary aquí mando yo -dijo Fung molesto- muy bien raptaremos a la niña y luego haremos que Po se rinda para que nos deje golpearlo para que entienda que como nos sentimos durante años -Fung comenzó a reír y todos los cocodrilos se fueron con el, después de comer los tres volvieron al palacio, Hinata ya estaba cansada de momento y ya estaba empezando el atardecer-

No puedo creer que perdimos todo el día en el valle -dijo Po sorprendido-

No tiene nada malo le compramos ropa a Hinata por que no tiene mucha y unos juguetes de peluche para que no pase la noche con miedo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po suspiro, Po en sus manos trai cargando a Hinata la cual parecía que dormía una leve siesta en sus brazos, Tigresa sonrió de ver solo la escena _"se parece a una especie de padre y su hija es como si fuéramos...una...una...una fa..fa..familia"_ Tigresa se sonrojo después de pensarlo un momento, en su mente se imagino a Po, a Hinata y a ella caminando todos juntos mientras ella cargaba a un pequeño panda bebe-

Tigresa...Tigresa, Tigresa! -Po la llamo y ella reacciono- todos la cara foja

Perdón no estaba fijando en que pensaba -dijo Tigresa avergonzada y fueron llegando al palacio- bien Po primero deberíamos dejar a Hinata en su cuarto nuevo para que pueda dormir de momento

De acuerdo -dijo Po tranquilo, cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue dejado a Hinata en el cuarto que tenían de sobra, Po la iba a bajar pero Hinata sintió el movimiento en sueños y se sujeto del brazo derecho de Po con sus garras, Po gimió un momento por el dolor- que hago?

A ver -Tigresa se acercó a Hinata y la tomo en sus brazos pero Hinata clavo mas sus garras haciendo que Po sintiera dolor en sus brazo- vaya esta bien tiesa y no se suelta

Creo que mejor la despiertas antes de que me deje mas cicatrices -dijo Po serio y Tigresa asintió-

Hinata despierta si pequeña -Tigresa la movió un momento y Hinata al parecer fue despertando poco a poco- Hinata vamos despierta

Eh que paso? -dijo Hinata soltando un bostezo y se tallo el ojo derecho con pereza-

Vamos ven pequeña te voy a dejar en una cama -dijo Tigresa de forma amable y Hinata se soltó de Po, Tigresa la dejo en la y la arropo, Hinata por su parte sonrió y se durmió enseguida-

Por lo visto serás una buena madre en el futuro -dijo Po tranquilo viendo a Tigresa-

Eh gracias -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y sonrió- bueno es que lidio con muchos niños a diario así que tengo unos dones para tratar con ellos

Si ya veo los mejor es que nosotros vayamos a descansar también -dijo Po serio, dejaron el cuarto después de un rato Po se dio un baño rápido y fue a su cuarto a encerrarse de momento, con Tigresa ella se metió al baño después de Po solo para relajarse, el agua la cubrió y suspiro cansada-

Creo que Po dio un importante avanzo para ser más amable y afectuoso con los niños -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo el techo- me pregunto si Hinata tendrá un impacto positivo en el? Será bonito que se volviera como su hija o su hermanita jijiji -Tigresa se rió un poco, después de un rato todos estaban durmiendo con tranquilidad en el palacio, Hinata se levanto asustada de su cama y vio que estaba sola en el cuarto, salió del cuarto y vio el pasillo, tuvo miedo de salir en la oscuridad y recordó que el cuarto de Po estaba a la derecha del suyo, solo dio un paso y abrió la puerta, Po estaba dormido pero sus sentidos estaban tan afinados que abrió los ojos en cuanto Hinata entro por la puertas Hinata se acercó al gran panda y le pido la espalda con el dedo-

Que pasa Hinata? -dijo Po tranquilo dándose la vuelta-

Tuve una pesadilla -dijo Hinata asiendo la mirada cristalina por el miedo, Po se sentó en la cama y se tallo la cara- puedo dormir con usted esta noche por favor me da miedo estar sola -Hinata hizo una cara tierna y Po recordó la palabra de Tigresa _"debes ser mas amable con ella y ser mas paciente y tierno"_ recordó esa palabras y pensó _"odio cuando tiene razón"-_

Esta bien puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche -Hinata sonrió, Po se acostó de nuevo y Hinata salto en su estómago dandole un leve golpe en el- cuidadosos favor

Lo siento -dijo Hinata sonriendo y vio el muñeco de peluche de Po- y ese peluche? -Po levanto la vista viendo el peluche que encontró en su aldea quemada y suspiro-

Era mi juguete cuando era bebe -dijo Po tranquilo pero noto que Hinata no dejaba de verlo- esta bien puedes quedártelo para dormir -Hinata sonrió bajo de su estómago y se acercó al estante tomando al muñeco en sus manos, lo abrazo y se volvió a subir en Po para hacerce bolita y se durmió, Po suspiro y se volvió a dormir, a la mañana siguiente sonó el Gong y todos salieron a recibir a su maestro excepto Po-

Buenos días maestros -dijeron los cuatro furiosos viendo que Po no estaba y Shifu tuvo una expresión seria en la cara-

Donde esta Po? -dijo Shifu serio, se acercó a la recamara de Po y el abrió la puerta con Hinata bostezando y tallándose el ojo derecho, en sus manos todavía tenía el panda de peluche-

Lamento la tardanza maestro Shifu es solo que Hinata tuvo una pesadilla a mitad de la noche y se quedo a dormir en cuarto para calmarse -dijo Po tranquilo y Shifu suspiro-

Bien pero aveces olvido que ya eres un maestro independiente ya no te puedo castigar ni decir nada solo debo ver como progresas como maestro -dijo Shifu tranquilo viendo como Hinata seguía abrazando el peluche- por que lo tiene todavía?

Porque me gusta y es el primer regalo de mi maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo, a los de,as le dio ternura, Tigresa salió solo para ver y escuchar lo que Hinata decía y sonrió-

Bueno escuchen me entere que los cocodrilos están intentando robar a los agricultores de la aldea Grulla quiero que vueles sobre las zonas agrícolas y me digas si has visto algo fuera de lo normal, Mantis, Mono apóyenlo desde los árboles y alturas, Víbora ven conmigo a intentar detener a los cocodrilos -Shifu vio como todos sus alumnos asintieron y se inclinaron con respeto para después irse retirando-

Y nosotros maestro que haremos? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Quédense aquí y cuiden a la niña -dijo Shifu serio y los asintieron, después de un rato Po estaba meditando mientras Tigresa y Hinata estaban jugando damas chicas, los tres estaban en el patio central del palacio cuando se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal, Po abrió los ojos para ir a ver quien era pero la puerta salió volando clavándose en las paredes del palacio, Po vio al atacante resultando ser Lidong-

Lidong que haces aquí? -dijo Po serio mientras Tigresa tenía abrazada a Hinata-

Quiero a la niña y tu rendición! -Lidong grito con fuerza, lanzó un golpe contra Po y este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado- ven aquí, Lidong giro lanzando un golpe horizontal con la cola, Po se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe pero fue empujando retrocediendo un poco-

Tigresa llévate a Hinata lejos de aquí yo o distraigo! -Po grito con fuerza y Tigresa cargo a Hinata para irse pero Lidong soltó un golpe vertical con la cola lanzando agua en forma de un corte a alta presión el corte paso justo en frente de Tigresa y ella detuvo su paso par quedarse quieta- hay idiota la pele a es conmigo! -Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Lidong grito un poco y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho, avanzó y lanzó un golpe de cola en forma horizontal, Po lo detuvo cruzándose de brazos pero fue empujado contra una pared, Lidong abrió su hocico y disparó un torrente de agua dandole a Po, el agua estaba a una fuerte presión tanto que empujó a Po contrato muro haciendo que se golpeara, Po estuvo forcejeando para empujar el torrente de agua, formo una esfera de fuego y le fue disparando y disminuyó la fuerza del torrente, Lidong avanzó corriendo y salto grande solo para golpear a Po con la piel de su espalda haciendo que quedara estrellado en el muro, Lidong se separó y busco a Tigresa, la sujetó de la cola y la atrajo, Tigresa soltó a Hinata y se dejo atraer por Lidong solo para darle un golpe en el mentón, Lidong retrocedió un poco y Tigresa le dio otro golpe en la cara y soltó una bola de fuego haciendo que Lidong quedara lastimado de la cara, Lidong grito un poco y soltó a Tigresa sonrió pero Lidong le dio un golpe en el estomago con la cola, Hinata se asusto pero Lidong la sujeto del cuerpo, Hinata estaba forcejeando para soltar, Po se soltó de la roca viendo como Lidong tenía sujetada a Hinata con fuerza- suelta a mi Hinata! -Po grito molesto y avanzó dejando una leve cortada en la muñeca de Lidong, Lidong soltó a Hinata y Po la atrapo en sus brazos, la dejo a un lado avanzó dandole un golpe a Lidong en el estomago- si te vuelvo a ver...-Po dio la vuelta contando un viento azul en su pierna derecha y le dio una patada de talón a Lidong en las costillas, el viento sopló y Lidong se impactó con el muro de concreto- cerca de mi alumna...-Po avanzó y concentro un trueno azul en su puño derecho, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y soltó el trueno lastimando el cuerpo de Lidong- juro que te arrancare el hocico y la cola! -levanto a a Lidong con ambos brazos, lo elevó un poco y le dio una patada en el pecho soltando un torbellino de aire y fuego haciendo que Lidong volara fuera del palacio hasta impactarse en el valle-

Eso fue bárbaro! -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hinata dime estas bien? -dijo Po calmado viéndola-

Si lo estoy maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po le regreso la sonrisa, Po ayudo a Tigresa a ponerse de pie y cuando llegaron los demás Po les contó todo lo que paso dejándolos sorprendidos-

Maestro gracias -dijo Po sonriendo-

Por que? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Por enseñarme el Kung fu, por cuidar de mi como si fuera su hijo y por darme un hogar -dijo Po sonriendo- creo que ahora entiendo un poco mas a Hinata -Hinata sonrió dejando que Po le acariciara la cabeza-


	24. Chapter 24

**Una loba misteriosa**

En medio del bosque a media noche había un campamento donde se podía notar que sus habitantes eran hienas, esas hienas estaban comiendo algo en grupos frente a una fogata, usaban pantalón color vino y una armadura de color morada en sus piernas y soltura, las hembras usaban un peto nada mas del mismo color, entre la multitud de hienas salió un tigre de bengala, tenía los ojos color azules y tenía en las manos una espada color negra del mango con detalles rojos y su funda era negra con detalles rojos en los bordes, usaba un túnica negra que cubría el resto de su cuerpo, a su lado estaba un camarón de color rosado y rojo usando un traje color café con bordes negros, en sus manos tenía una katana de guardia dorada, y en su cuello llevaba un collar con un rubí rojo.

Hermanos compañeros y amigos! -comenzó el camarón sonriendo- hoy estamos reunidos para discutir nuestros planes sobre conquistar China y gracias a los esfuerzos de mi camarada el guerrero Xavier -el camarón señaló al tigre el cual sonrió alzando la espada con una mano- tenemos la capacidad de no solo matar, sino de robar todos los poderes posibles con esto -el camarón mostró su collar con el Rubí- este rubí puede robar los poderes de aquellos que estén cerca de el, cuando tengamos dl poder de los mejores maestro de China tendremos el poder supremo de destruirlo todo a nuestro paso -todas las hienas rieron emocionadas por la noticia-

Hermanos les pido de su lealtad, apóyennos -dijo Xavier sonriendo- y nunca mas sufrirán hambre! -todos gritaron emocionados viendo al par de guerreros, los dos guerreros solo dejaron dl grupo un momento para ir a hablar a solas- dime Yujiro todo esta listo?

Si Xavier todo esta listo debemos atacar las zonas menos pobladas para no llamar tanto la atención, cuando tengamos un poco mas de fuerza iremos a las ciudades más grandes y después por los guardianes y maestros de alto rango-dijo Yujiro sonriendo con malicia, Xavier rio también pero luego Yujiro recordó a alguien- dime que hay de la Guerrera Okami?

Ella no será problema ya con la espada maligna tendré la ventaja sobre ella y todo seda a mi favor -dijo Xavier sonriendo viendo la espada, la guardia de la espada tenía forma de flama de color roja sangrienta- cuando todo esté listo empezaremos atacar a los animales de esta patética nación -ambos maestros se iban retirando pero a lo lejos en la copa de un árbol se veía una figura delgada cubierta por una gabardina negra, solo salto de dama en rama hasta llegar a tierra firme algo lejos de ahí,corrió por un tiempo hasta llegar cerca de una cueva, dentro de la cueva se veía un brillo rojo debido a una fogata.

La figura se acercó a la entrada y vio que dentro estaban un pequeña tigresa blanca de ojos cafés claros no mayor a los trece años junto a un pequeño lobo cachorro de unos cinco años, el pequeño lobo tenía los ojos color café claros, tenía el pelaje de la cara hasta la frente de color blanco, el pelaje de su cabeza era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de color negro, su cola era larga y estaba dividida en dos partes, la parte superior de su cola era de color negra con el pelaje puntiagudo, la segunda mitad era blanca, ambos usaban un traje similar, la pequeña tigresa usaba una playera de color azul celeste sin magas, con bordes negros y un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla en la cintura, dl pequeño lobo usaba un traje igual, su playera tenía manga corta era de color roja en el pecho y en las mangas y el cuello era negra, tenía un cinta azul en la cintura y usaba un pantalón negro, los dos estaban viendo el fuego cuando apareció la figura frente a ellos, se quitó su gabardina mostrando a una loba del mismo pelaje que del pequeño cachorro de lobo, aparentaba tener unos 26 años sus ojos tenían una sombra negra que hacia notar sus ojos de forma fina, sus ojos eran de un color café claro, ella usaba un blusa blanca de tirantes mostrando su escote copa c o un poco mas grande, tenía una chamarra negra de manga larga abierta de la zona del pecho, la chamarra le llegaba al final de las costillas, usaba un panzón negro con vendajes en los tobillos de color azul, una cinta en la cintura de color azul fuerte y el símbolo Go en la espalda en japonés.

Hermana -dijo la pequeña tigresa sonriendo- Mami -dijo el pequeño cachorro de lobo sonriendo, se levanto y fue con ella para abrazarla, la loba río un poco y le tallo la cabeza-

Hola mi amor te portaste bien con tu tía Misaki? -dijo la lobos sonriendo y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su cachorro el cual sonrió agitando la cola-

Si mami pero dice que me debo dormir ya -dijo el pequeño lobo haciendo pucheros-

Isaac Shiba ya te debes dormir para que crezcas bien el futuro -dijo la lobo poniéndose de pie frente al cachorro el cual bajo la cabeza apenado- anda bebe ve a dormir hoy te cuido

Si mami -dijo el pequeño lobo decaído y se fue a un pequeño colchón y se acostó como si fuera un animal común y corriente-

Hermana esta todo bien? -dijo Misaki viendo a la loba, la loba suspiro y se sentó a su lado tomando de entre sus ropas un pedazos de pan- que descubriste?

Bueno hay peores problemas de los que pensé -dijo la loba algo seria, corto el pan a la mitad y le dio una mitad a la tigresa- Misaki creo que habrá guerra si no actuó rápido

Es mejor informar al maestro sobre esto -dijo Misaki seria, mientras la loba suspiro- y que hay que hacer?

De momento duérmete, tuve que hacer guardia toda la noche y esta por amanecer si no dormimos no podremos mantener la fuerza para algún ataque -dijo la loba seria, la tigresa asintió y se recostó en el suelo tomando una almohada que estaba cerca y se acurrucó como un gato, la loba estaba viendo el fuego cuando se escuchado pisadas afuera de la cueva,, la loba abrió los ojos viendo que tres hienas estaban frente a ella, los tres eran machos y estaban sonriendo sujetando espadas chinas en sus manos- que buscan?!

Tus poderes Guerrera Okami -dijo uno de los machos sonriendo, se empezaron a reír en grupo y eso despertó a los dos jóvenes que estaban dormidos, Misaki gruño como un gato mientras Isaac retrocedía un poco asustado- vaya niños serán una buena comida!

Niños váyanse de aquí -la loba grito seria y se puso en guardia-

Pero mama...-el cachorro estaba asustado y se quedo quieto del miedo-

Isaac te digo que me obedezcas -la loba gruño viendo a sus oponentes, los cuales rodearon la salida de la cueva, la loba avanzó y le dio una patada en la cara al macho de su derecha, el de la izquierda iba hacia su hijo pero la loba apareció frente a el, lo sujeto del cuello, lo levanto y lo lanzó contra el macho del centro- Misaki llévate a Isaac de aquí busquen un pueblo cercano rápido -los tres machos se levantaron un poco lento- rápido no lo piensen!

Si hermana Isaac vámonos -dijo Misaki tomando la mano del cachorro, los dos comenzaron a correr para salir de la cueva-

No escaparan! -un macho grito lanzando una bola de fuego de sus manos, la loba apareció frente a ellos niños y sujeto la bola de fuego con sus manos para desviarla- que haces?

Lo siento pero ustedes se quedan a bailar conmigo -dijo la loba sonriendo con burla-

Mátenla! -gustó el macho, los otros dos fueron corriendo hacia ella, la loba solo bajo el cuerpo esquivando un ataque y le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, el macho grito un poco, la loba lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo lanzó al segundo macho, dl tercer macho estaba por salir de la cueva pero la loba lo sujeto del cuello para atraerlo- sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una dama esperando o ignorarla? -la loba sonrió con burla y lanzó a la buena dentro de la cueva, en su espalda apareció un símbolo con forma de sol cortado a la mitad con una luna acomplejando la otra mitad- lo siento pero este baile será privado -alzo los brazos levantando una foca detrás de ella y bloqueo la salida-

Con la tigresa y el cachorro, ellos estaban corriendo a cuatro patas en medio de la noche, no tenían ni idea de a donde ir solo buscaban el pueblo más cercano el cual era el valle de La Paz, mientras estaba amaneciendo en el palacio de jade los maestros ya se estaban levantando para iniciar con su entrenamiento diario, el primero en despertar fue Po el cual estaba afuera esperando a sus demás compañeros y alumna, como era costumbre el gong sonó y Shifu ya estaba en la puerta listo para dar los buenos días.

Buenos días alumnos -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Buenos días maestro -dijeron los demás furiosos y Po, Shifu sonrió viendo a sus alumnos pero faltaba una de las más importantes y otra que era nueva y traviesa-

Quien levanta a las dos tigresas? -dijo Shifu algo cansado-

Es turno de Po -dijo Mantis sonriendo- han Po ve a ver a tu hijita y tu novia -Mantis se burlo pero lo que recibió fue un pequeña bola de fuego directo a su cola, Mantis se rió un momento hasta que sintió el aroma de algo quemándose- algo se quema? -se dio la vuelta para ver que era el- hay mi colita! Mi colita! -Mantis salió corriendo gritando mientras los demás q ser reían un poco y Shifu negaba con la cabeza-

En cerio no puede estar un día sin hacer bromas de mal gusto? -dijo Po serio, solo les dio la espalda a los demás y entro con cuidado al cuarto de las felinas para verlas dormidas, las dos estaban hechas bolitas como felinas que eran, Hinata estaba junto a Tigresa como si se tratara de su cría _"Tigresa luce hermosa dormida y mas con Hinata a su lado, pareciera como si estuviera con su hija"_ Po pensó sonriendo, mientras con Tigresa ella parecía tener un buen sueño igual que Hinata-

Mm Po no puedo comer mas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada- si tal vez un poco mas de pastel, que que tengo un pedazos de pastel en la boca? Así -Tigresa alzo los labios dejando confundido a Po por lo que ella estaba diciendo- quítamelo con un beso -Po se sonrojo un poco-

Si quiero dulces -dijo Hinata sonriendo- maestro Po todos estos dulces son para mi? -Hinata parecía que estaba babeando por su sueño-

Po anda bésame por que yo...yo...te...-Po no quizo escuchar lo demás decidió actuar ya-

Tigresa Hinata rápido! Unos ladrones se metieron a la cocina y se llevaron toda la comida y dulces dejando solo el tofu y vegetales para cincuenta años! -Po les grito cerca de las cabezas haciendo que las dos saltaran de la cama, Hinata giro y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago, Tigresa salto y le dio a una patada a Po en la cara- auuu oigan mantengan sus puños de fuerza lejos!

Donde están esos ladrones el tofu no es comida es horrible -dijo Tigresa seria viendo a los lados-

Odio los vegetales golpeare al que me haya robados mis dulces -dijo Hinata seria alzando sus puso buscando pelea-

Esos fue mentira lo dije para que se levantaran de la cama par de flojas -dijo Po serio viendo a las dos hembras- buenos días!

Buenos días maestro Po! -dijeron las dos firmes como soldados-

Bueno Hinata hoy hay un entrenamiento especial ahora es usar el cuerpo para manipular energía elemental y Tigresa hay que practicar la mitad del día de hoy es un día libre -dijo Po calmado mientras las dos tigresas lo vieron haciendo Pucheros- que?

Hoy es nuestro día libre Po yo no quiero entrenar quiero hacer algo divertido para mi -dijo Tigresa haciendo pucheros-

Si maestro Po tómese un descanso es bueno relajarse por que si no terminas viejo, amargado, solo y triste como Shifu o usted -dijo Hinata molesta pero se tapo la boca al recordar lo que dijo y luego vio a Po el cual estaba serio- se me chispoteó

Vayan a hacer lo que quieran mejor -dijo Po serio pero en eso Tigresa le llamo la atención-

Por que no vienes con nosotros? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Po- es decir tu nunca has tomado un descanso? Es mejor que tomes uno ahora -Po lo pensó un momento y suspiro- anda

Si maestro hay que relajarse el día de hoy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po negó con la cabeza pero las chi as hicieron una técnica que ningún macho podía resistir, las dos pusieron sus ojos grandes, tiernos y brillantes dejando más que nervioso a Po- por favorcito! -las dos se veían muy adorables Po por su lado sonrío de forma torcida mientras tenía un tic en la ceja-

Esta bien cámbiense y lance la cara -dijo Po saliendo del cuarto y se metió al suyo- odio cuando hacen eso -dentro del cuarto las dos felinas estaban sonriendo por su habilidad-

Y eso pequeña te servirá para el futuro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es fácil manipularlo jejeje

Será divertido podremos hacer lo que nosotras queramos? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo y eso es probando la técnica de mirada tierna todo el día en el -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Hinata también se rió un poco, las dos se cambiaron y buscaron a Po dl cual estaba parado de brazos cruzados en el patio- estamos listas

Que bien y que...eh?-Po se quedo mudo al verlas, Tigresa estaba usando un vestido blanco corto, debajo usaba un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo, Hinata usaba su traje de entrenamiento en color azul eléctrico con detalles de flores rosas en el y un moño en el cuello como adorno- por que están vestidas así?

No pensabas que íbamos a salir usando nuestros trajes de siempre o si? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si es verdad además necesito ropa para mis días libres, mi traje de entrenamiento es bueno pero me aburre mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras Po solo suspiro, los tres bajaron rumbo al valle como siempre Po cargo a Hinata en sus hombros por que se cansaba de subir y bajar las escaleras, salieron del valle para ir a un pueblo vecino con más tiendas y ropa, cuando llegaron empezaron a caminar buscando tiendas de ropa y fueron conociendo que otras tienda había, Tigresa y Hinata iban caminando de lado a lado buscando que ropa les gustaba, Hinata estaba aprendiendo de Tigresa como ser una señorita y cómo combinar su ropa, para Hinata eso era divertido pero para el pobre Po no lo era, el estaba aburrido siguiéndolas de lado a lado sin poder decir ni una palabra, después de recorrer todo el valle llegaron a un pequeño parque donde Po solo se sentó a descansar cargando cientos de bolsas con cosas de las chicas-

Esto es lo más difícil y humillante que he hecho en toda mi vida -dijo Po nervioso y pálido viendo el suelo- ningún maestro de Kung fu tiene este tipo de entrenamiento o si? -Po estaba hablándole al viendo mientras veía el suelo algo avergonzado-

Po, maestro -dijeron las dos felinas llegando, Tigresa cargaba una bolsa mas junto a lo que parecía un vaso lleno de algo, Hinata tenía en las manos lo que parecía una botella de vidrio de leche- lamentamos la tardanza -dijeron las dos sonriendo-

Ten Po prueba esto -dijo Tigresa dandole el vaso y Po lo tomo-

Gracias que es? -dijo Po viendo el contenido-

Es una mezcla de frutas en un jugo esta delicioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po no lo pensó y lo bebió un poco- y como esta?

Esta bueno -dijo Po sonriendo tranquilo, las felinas sonrieron y le pusieron la bolsa a un lado mientras Po veía las bolsas que tenía que cargar- cuanto más van a comprar ya llevan como 16 bolsas y cajas -era cierto Hinata y Tigresa habían comprado hasta dar con 16 artículos diferentes en bolsas y cajas-

Por hoy esta todo bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien eso es todo por ahora ya hay que irnos con algunos ingredientes que compre les voy a hacer una cena riquísima hoy -Hinata se emociono esperando la comida mientras Po solo suspiro cansado- ya hay que irnos -los dos emprendieron su viaje de regreso al verle de La Paz, los tres iban tranquilos las felinas estaban felices pero Po estaba cargando las cosas con un leve sonrojo _"si alguien me ve así seré el hazme reír"_ pensó frustrado-

Me divertí mucho hoy Tigresa es una lastima que Víbora no pudiera acompañarnos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si pero dijo que tenía que hacer cosas muy importantes que hacer me pregunto que estará haciendo -dijo Tigresa interesada, mientras en el palacio de Jade Víbora estaba en su cuarto, se escuchaba como respiraba de forma agitada, soltaba de vez en cuando unos leves gemidos y gritos, estaba sonrojada y se retorcía de una manera muy extraña-

Justo hoy tenía que...mudar de...piel -dijo Víbora entre gemidos, su cuerpo entero se estaba desprendiendo de su piel dejando agujeros en su cuerpo- y yo quería ir con ellos! -se puso a llorar soldando un mar de lagrimas en su almohada-

Sea lo que sea debe ser muy importante -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, cuando estaban por entrar al valle notaron a un pequeño cachorro de lobo y una tigresa de 13 años- y dos niños? -Po vio a los niños los cuales lucían cansados cuando fijo su vista en otro punto los estaban persiguiendo un grupo de seis hienas-

Están en problemas! -dijo Po serio, los tres apuraron el paso, Tigresa tomo las bolsas y a Hinata- Tigresa vallanse yo me encargo de distraer a las hienas -Tigresa asintió y se fue-

Las hienas estaban siguiendo a los cachorros, una hiena estaba por morder al pequeño lobo pero Po apareció y le dio un golpeen la cara, la hiena lloro y las otras cinco se detuvieron viendo al panda, Po se puso en guardia, avanzó y lanzó un golpe al suelo haciendo que una roca emergiera del suelo y golpeara a una de las hienas en el hocico, las otras cuatro avanzaron hacia Po mientras los niños lo vieron un momento, Misaki tomo la mano de Isaac y se lo llevo con el, las cuatro hienas saltearon sobre Po, Po solo lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de viento para protegerse, dos de las hienas fueron empujadas pero las otras dos solo bajaron al suelo y fueron corriendo por los niños, Po se dio la vuelta lista para ir por ellas cuando aparecieron dos hienas mas, soltaron un golpe haciendo que una roca saliera del suelo y golpeara a Po en el estomago, Po retrocedió un poco por la fuerza, la segunda hiena le salto encima mordiéndole el hombro derecho, Po la sujeto del cuello y forcejeo un poco para quitársela de encima pero la hiena le dio un mordida, Po grito un poco y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo haciendo que la hiena lo soltara, la levanto y la golpeo en la roca y la rompió, Po solo vio su hombro el. U al estaba sangrando un poco y busco a las otras tres hienas, los cachorros habían entrado al valle y debieron esconderse para evitar a las hienas, las hienas aparecieron buscándolos y los persiguieron por todo el camino, Tigresa apareció frente a ellos junto con Hinata, Tigresa lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, las cinco hienas retrocedieron viendo el fuego dos se quedaron ahí para enfrentar a Tigresa, Hinata les indicó por donde ir para esconderse, las otras hienas fueron tras ellos, Tigresa gruño un poco y dio un pisotón al suelo haciendo que una roca en forma rectangular saliera del suelo y parara a las hienas un momento, las otras dos hienas saltaron el fuego y fueron contra Tigresa, Tigresa giro lanzando una apatía y soltó una onda de viento que hizo que las hienas fueran empujadas contra un muro, las otras hienas sacaron sus garras y comenzaron a trepar el muro, Tigresa fue hacia ellas pero las dos hienas aparecieron bloque dandole el paso, una hiena salto lanzando una patada, Tigresa lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, la segunda hiena río un poco y soltó una bola de fuego de su boca, Tigresa se sorprendió y le dio un golpe a la bola de fuego para des hacerla, la hiena salgo y trato de morderla, Tigresa ello esquivo inclinando su cuerpo, giro y le dio una patada de talón en el pecho, mientras con los cachorros ellos habían corrido, Hinata los estaba guiando por una posible salida pero un muro de foca apareció frente a ellos dejándolos sin escape, Hinata y los niños se dieron la vuelta topándose con las otras hienas, Misaki se puso frente a los niños mientras ellos retrocedieron un poco ocultándose.

Que piensas hacer niña enfrentarnos? -dijo una hiena hembra con burla, Misaki trato de rugir pero solo le salieron gruñidos de gato- jajaja solo eso? -las hienas se rieron un poco fuerte- ha ver hazlo otra vez -Misaki volvió a tomar aire y abrió el hocico pero esta vez se escucho un fuerte rugido de tigre, todos quedaron sorprendidos pero las hienas sintieron un golpe en el cuerpo cada uno, todas las hienas fueron empujadas por un oponente- ahora quien? -la loba estaba que era madre de Isaac estaba frente a ellos, tenía algunas heridas y cortadas en el cuerpo y estaba cubierta por ligeras manchas de sangre, su ropa tenía rasgaduras, las hienas se pusieron nerviosas de solo verla- es Iza mátenla!

Las hienas avanzaron corriendo hacia la loba, Iza avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, le dio un golpe a una hiena en la mejilla sacando sus garras, la hiena termino herida y con una marca por la cortada, la segunda hiena avanzo y tratado de golpearla, Iza la sujeto de la muñeca y le dio un golpe en codo rompiéndole el hueso, la hiena grito e Iza lo sujeto del cuello solo para golpearlo mas fuerte en el estomago, lo lanzó contra una pared y la hiena atravesó la pared quedando con las patas de fuera, la tercera hiena giro soltando una patada y del suelo apareció una roca puntiaguda, Iza lanzó un golpe rompiendo la roca, su puño llego al suelo y del suelo alrededor de la hiena salieron varias rocas puntiagudas, las rocas cortaron el cuerpo de la hiena dejándola, la ultima trato de huir pero Iza salto y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que se incrustara en el suelo dejando un agujero en el suelo, sujeto a la hiena de la parte trasera de la cabeza, lo levanto y lo estrello en el suelo dos veces haciendo el agujero un poco mas grandes, Po y Tigresa llegaron a ver como la loba había derrotado a las tres hienas pero se veía algo débil, solo camino un poco y cayó al suelo boca abajo.

Mami! -Isaac corrió solo para verla, Iza abrió los ojos viendo a su cachorro algo débil- Mami resiste! -Isaac busco ayuda y vio a Po y a Tigresa los cuales tenían atados a las otras tres hienas- por favor ayúdenla!

Hinata como te sientes? -dijo Po viendo a Hinata la cual asintió-

Espera pequeño -dijo Tigresa acercándose a Iza la cual estaba débil y respiraba cansada- estas bien puedes escucharme? -Iza asintió pero sintió un poco de dolor- Po ayúdame! Necesita atención médica -Po se acercó y tomo a Tigresa de los hombros- que haces?

Tigresa no se si sea buena idea salvarla es decir no sabemos de donde viene y en mi experiencia los lobos no son confiables -dijo Po serio, Tigresa le quito sus manos de encima y se acercó a ala loba-

Ven yo te ayudo -dijo Tigresa ayudando a la loba a pararse y a caminar, _"no confió en esa loba"_ pensó Po serio-


	25. Chapter 25

**Un misión secreta**

Tigresa había llegado a una nueva clínica donde dejo a Iza dentro, los doctores la atendieron, los cachorros que la acompañaban llegaron a la clínica pero Tigresa no los dejo pasar mientras Iza estuviera dentro y recibiera atención.

Señorita mi mama estará bien? -dijo Isaac preocupado, Tigresa sonrió y se haga no para acariciar su cabeza-

Si no te preocupes los doctores le ayudarán -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si no olvides que mi hermana es muy fuerte -dijo Misaki sonriendo e Isaac asintió nervioso- a propósito quien eres? Y gracias por ayudarnos haya atrás

Si de nada, me llamo Tigresa soy la guerrera Dragón -dijo sonriendo, los dos niños se vieron entre ellos y luego la vieron- que pasa?

Es solo que Iza tenía una misión la cual es buscar al maestro del palacio de Jade el maestro de la Guerrera Dragón no tenemos todos los detalles solo ella los tiene y debe ir a verlo una vez que termine lo que le estén haciendo -dijo Misaki seria y Tigresa asintió-

Entonces nos pueden aunque sea un detalle a mi? -dijo Po serio entrando con Hinata a un lado, Tigresa al verlo se puso algo seria-

Lo siento pero nosotros no tenemos detallas solo ella los tiene -dijo Misaki algo tranquila mientras Po solo se recostó en la pared de brazos cruzados- que tiene tu amigo? es muy serio

Déjenlo no creo que este de humor -dijo Tigresa algo seria, todos quedaron en la sala de espera mientras Hinata trataba de hacer que Isaac se concentrará en algún juego pero el no dejaba de ver la puerta del lugar- oye pequeño Isaac esa loba es tu mama?

Si ella es mi mama me cuida mucho, aveces es algo seria cuando se enoja pero no me regala me muestra mi error y me enseña como arreglarlo en lo que puede -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Y que hay de tu papa? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Yo no tengo papa -dijo Isaac tranquilo dejando sorprendidos a todos excepto a Misaki la cual se cruzo de brazos-

Por que no tienes un padre? -dijo Po serio y Tigresa le dio una mirada molesta- solo quiero saber no tienes que contestar si te incomoda

Mi mama dice que mi papa se fue al cielo cuando me defendió en una pelea -Isaac movió las orejas de forma inocente mientras Tigresa se tapo la boca por un leve llanto, Po solo desvío la mirada mientras Misaki bajo la cabeza- pero no importa aveces veo su retrato en el cuarto de mi mama pero no tengo memoria de como era

Perdón por mencionarlo -dijo Po serio mientras Isaac asintió, un conejo con bata de doctor salio de la puerta-

Como esta mi hermana? -dijo Misaki intranquila-

Esta bien, ya está consciente, tuve que ponerle algunos puntos en las heridas pero fuera de eso está sana, perdió algo de sangre así que estará débil por un tiempo si gustan pueden pasar a verla -dijo el doctor sonriendo y los demás asintieron, Po fue el primero en dar un paso pero Tigresa lo detuvo, el volteo a verla pero Tigresa negó con la cabeza un momento-

Tu ve y trae al maestro o a Mantis para que la ayuden aunque sea un poco, yo hablare con ella -dijo Tigresa seria, los niños se adelantaron, Po solo asintió desconfiando de lo que fuera a pasar ahí dentro, solo se fue dandole la espalda, Tigresa se adelantó y fue al cuarto donde encontró a los niños esperándola, ella sonrió y abrió la puerta, en la cama estaba Iza con vendas en la mayoría de su cuerpo, no usaba su ropa solo las vendas y un collar dorado-

Mami! -Isaac grifo feliz entrando al cuarto corriendo, Iza reaccionó y volteo a verlo sonriendo, Isaac solo se acercó a la orilla de la cama y sonrió- ya estas mejor?

Si mi pequeño hijo solo debo descansar por un rato -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Hermana como te sientes? -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Bien gracias pequeña, fuiste muy valiente en enfrentarte a esas tres hienas -Iza sonrió mientras Misaki solo desvío la mirada algo avergonzada, Iza alzo la mirada y se topó con Tigresa y Hinata- lo siento no nos han presentado me llamo Iza Shiba

Hola yo me llamo Tigresa soy la guerrera Dragón -sonrío mientras Iza alzo las orejas algo sorprendida- que pasa?

Nada solo que es un honor conocerte, escucha tengo una importante misión para tu maestro el emperador de China me la pidió personalmente -dijo Iza tratando de levantarse pero sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo y se detuvo, los cachorros se preocuparon por ella y Tigresa la detuvo de levantarse-

Espera tu cuerpo aun sigue lastimado lo mejor es que te relajes y descanses el maestro Shifu ya viene -Tigresa la detuvo e Iza se detuvo y se recostó un momento- por cierto Iza Isaac nos contó que es tu hijo

Enserio y que mas le contó? -dijo Iza viendo a Isaac el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama-

Que su papa esta en..-Tigresa levanto el dedo índice apuntando el techo e Iza entendió el mensaje- si, y que edad tienes?

Tengo 26 años -dijo Iza sonriendo dejando a Tigresa sorprendida- que?

Eres mas vieja que yo! -Tigresa casi grita sorprendida pero Iza le sujeto el seno derecho y lo retrocedió un poco haciendo que Tigresa ahogara un grito y trataba de sacarse del agarre-

Vieja como que vieja?! -Iza sonrió mostrando los colmillos, sus ojos tenían una mirada seria mientras se volvían blancos- eh? Sabes pequeña no deberías burlarte de los que tiene una edad mayor a la tuya! No soy vieja aun soy joven! -Tigresa se agitó de lado tratando de safarce hasta que Iza la soltó dejado la acostada en la cama con el alma saliéndose de su boca- bueno ya que aclaramos que no soy una vieja creo que podemos hablar mientras llega tu maestro -Iza sonrió sentada en la cama-

Claro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa, los niños estaban dibujando por un rato, Iza se había puesto una bata blanca para cubrir su cuerpo, Tigresa hablaba con ella de lo que fuera, hablan de comida ropa y demás, después de un rato Shifu apareció seguido de Mantis y Po- Maestro Shifu -Tigresa saludo como era debido, los niños seguían en lo que hacían-

Buenas tardes veo que poción llego señora...-Shifu quedó interrumpido al ver que le había dicho Señora a Iza y esta le dio una mirada fría y molesta dejándolo nervioso- señorita Iza Shiba -Iza asintió complacida- bueno señorita nos alegra tenerla aquí aunque lamentó lo que le acaba de ocurrir

No es nada maestro Shifu también -Iza busco entre sus ropas y saco un pergamino- la información está aquí mismo la protegí y si te que me la quitaran también tiene nombres y demás -Shifu abrió el pergamino viendo la información de momento y suspiro-

Alumnos quiero que salgan del cuarto debo hablar con la guerrera Iza a solas -Shifu los vio serio pero calmado, todos asintieron y empezaron a salir dejando a Misaki y a Isaac- también ustedes pequeños -los niños negaron pero Iza hablo con ellos-

Háganlo es cosa de adultos -dijo Iza tranquila y los niños asintieron, solo quedaron los dos solos en el cuarto-

Entonces son estos dos los que están por dar un golpe de estado a China? -dijo Shifu serio, Iza asintió y Shifu siguió leyendo la información- entonces dime cual es el plan para detenerlos

Lo mas seguro es que ya se habrán dado cuenta de mi presencia serán cautelosos -Iza suspiro vio su cuerpo lleno de heridas- no podré hacer frente con estas heridas lo mejor es que la Guerrera Dragón de enfrente a ellos

Pero la espada negra será un problema grave -Shifu la vio serio e Iza asintió- le pediré a uno de mis estudiantes que te cure los más rápido posible también sería buena idea que te quedaras en el palacio por un tiempo

Gracias maestro Shifu, tratare de no hacerles estorbo pero lo mas importante es ver que tipo de movimientos harán los enemigos necesitaremos ojos en el aire -dijo Iza seria-

Si tengo a un alumno que puede volar de eso no habrá problema -Shifu asintió serio e Iza comenzó a pensar sus movimientos de nuevo, mientras los dos planeaban sus movimientos el resto estaba afuera de la clínica viendo como los niños jugaban-

Me gusta este aire de paz -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a los niños- creo que Hinata va a crecer muy feliz si tiene a un amigo

Si es bueno que los niños tengan amigos -dijo Mantis sonriendo- Po viste a la loba es muy bonita verdad? -Mantis río mientras Po solo seguía con su expresión seria- que te pasa?

Es que no confía en la loba incluso cuando protegió a Hinata ni se acercó a ayudarla -dijo Tigresa soñando algo molesta, Mantis vio a de nuevo a Po algo sorprendido, Po siempre ayudaba a quien estuviera herido pero se veía que tenía malas intenciones no confiaba en el-

Vaya eso no lo esperaba -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

No importa tu sabes que no soy ta confiable -dijo Po serio, Tigresa suspiro un poco para calmarse, después de un rato Shifu salio sonriendo y tranquilo- maestro que le dijo

Esta todo bien Po no hay por que alarmarse es una amiga -dijo Shifu tranquilo y Tigresa sonrió-

Espero de que este tan feliz me da una mala espina -dijo Tigresa preocupada y luego vio a Shifu do cual levanto una ceja confundido- Aaaa -Tigresa respiro profundamente- sabia que están herida y se aprovechó de ella como lo hizo conmigo! -Shifu se quedo sorprendido mientras Tigresa dio un salto hacia atrás fingiendo estar asustada- atrevido! Ya me imagino la pobre loba en su cama asustada y usted llega para hacerle algo malo e indebido -Tigresa se imagino a Shifu quitándola la bata a Iza mientras ella gritaba asustada- es un malvado!

Ya deja de decir burradas! -Shifu le grito molesto y luego suspiro hondo para calmarse- escuchen ella esta aquí por una misión que le asignó el emperador de China personalmente, de momento esta muy débil y debe descansar para recobrar sus fuerzas se quedara en el palacio de Jade a partir de mañana hoy esta muy lastimada mañana que este un poco mejor ira al palacio con su hija y hermana entendido?

Si maestro Shifu -dijeron los tres, Po estaba serio pensando en mantener vigilada a la loba, Mantis reaccionó y vio a Shifu- dijo Hijo? -dijo Mantis sorprendido y Shifu asintió- ósea que el lobo es su hijo? Hijo de sangre o hijo adoptivo?!

Es hijo de sangre, de su vientre entiendes? -Shifu alzo una ceja confundido mientras Mantis parecía ido en su lugar-

Hay no que mal con señoras viejas y con hijos no me meto! -dijo Mantis serio mientras Tigresa lo golpeo con su mano dejándolo tirado en el suelo- ahora que dije?

Escucha ella no es vieja tiene 26 años apenas y creo que ella atravesó algo muy difícil con su esposo -dijo Tigresa seria viendo a Mantis el cual se levanto sorprendido, mientras ellos estaban en la clínica alguien los estaba espiando desde la copa de un árbol, era el tigre llamado Xavier-

Hmmm que interesante con que la Guerrera Dragón la maestra mas fuerte de toda China -dijo Xavier sonriendo- bien me puede ser de utilidad en esta pelea, el problema será el panda pero creo saber cómo deshacerme de el sin llamar la atención -Xavier sonrió y se fue de ahí, Po sintió algo extraño y se dijo en el árbol de enfrente, no vio nada pero decidió dejarlo así, después de un rato todos regresaron al palacio, Tigresa estaba en la tina de baño tomando un descanso de momento, un día que había empezado bien termino algo mal, no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y se relajó, después de darse un baño se vistió y fue a su cuarto donde se topó con Po-

Po puedo hablar contigo? -dijo Tigresa tranquila y Po asintió, entraron al cuarto de Tigresa y ella decidió hablar- Po dime una cosa tu confías en mi?

Si, confío en ti por que? -Po estaba confundido viendo la expresión serena de Tigresa-

Bueno cuando Iza tuvo problemas y te pedí ayuda tu te negaste, me dijiste que la dejara sola ahí tirada que te paso en ese momento? Parecía que no querías ayudarla en nada aun cuando salvo a Hinata -Tigresa puso un mirada seria viendo a Po-

Bueno es que me tomo por sorpresa nada mas, no sabia si confiar o no en ella por eso dije todo eso -dijo Po serio y Tigresa suspiro- Tigresa aveces no puedes confiar en quien veas, no todos son niños que te dan su palabra

Entiendo pero espero que algún día confíes en mi juicio y veas que no soy una niña confiada que cree en las palabras de los demás -Tigresa le dio una mirada seria y Po se levanto suspirando, ya no había nada mas que decir solo salió dejando a Tigresa algo estresada, la noche paso dando lugar al día, Tigresa salió temprano para ir a conseguir algunos ingredientes en el bosque para el desayuno, camino por un rato consiguiendo algunas hiervas para especias, estaba todo listo cuando escucho un ruido de queja de un lugar, siguió el sonido hasta que encontró a Xavier recostado en un árbol con el brazo izquierdo tratando de vendárselo, tenía el brazo herido y con varias cortadas en el, Tigresa se acercó a él viendo que posiblemente era peligroso- estas bien? Necesitas ayuda? -se acercó más hasta verlo de cuerpo completo y se sorprendió bastante al verlo- un tigre macho?!

Eh? -Xavier volteo y la vio fingiendo estar sorprendido- una tigresa?! -los dos se vieron de frente viendo la complexión del otro, Tigresa tenía un cuerpo hermoso y bien entrado, mientras Xavier notaba tener un cuerpo fuerte y fornido, Tigresa se acercó un poco mas a el y Xavier se movió un poco y grito levemente en una queja, Tigresa se preocupo y se acercó con el-

Dime estas bien no te duele nada? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Si descuida tuve una pelea muy difícil pero me salve yo solo -dijo Xavier sonriendo- oye si no es mucha molestia podrías ayudarme con las vendas y este ungüento? -Xavier le mostró una mezcla verde de hiervas y unas vendas-

Si descuida yo te curare -Tigresa comenzó a curarlo y a ponerle las vendas en el cuerpo- por cierto como te llamas?

Me llamo Nonosuke -Xavier sonrió mientras en su mente se reía ya que estaba fingiendo- y tu quien eres?

Me llamo Tigresa -sonrío y siguió aplicando las vendas en su cuerpo- estas heridas son algo serias se nota que en verdad tuviste problemas -reviso su cuerpo bien formado y torneado también su torso estaba herido, ella comenzó a aplicarle ese ungüento especial en su pecho sintiendo cada parte de sus músculos, se empezó a sonrojar viendo al tigre macho-

Gracias por ayudarme otros me hubieran dejado aquí herido -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo- gracias por ayudarme eres una tigresa muy amable -Nonosuke sonrió- y muy linda también -Tigresa sintió que su cara ardió con vergüenza y bajo la mirada-

Gracias y tu eres muy guapo -Tigresa susurro bajando la mirada mientras le aplicaba las vendas en el pecho- ya esta como nuevo creo

Gracias -Nonosuke sonrió y se levanto de momento, gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo- creo que me quedare aquí a esperar a mi grupo de ayudantes ellos vendrán dentro de poco

Esta bien pero no me sentiría bien dejándote aquí solo te haré compañía -Tigresa sonrió y se quedo con el por lo menos un rato, los dos estuvieron hablando de momento pero todo lo que le decía Nonosuke era mentira, Tigresa en cambio le contó algunas cosas sobre ella evitando el tema de ser la guerrera dragón, un tiempo los dos estuvieron hablando hasta que apareció un coyote de pelaje rojizo- parece que ya vinieron por ti entonces me retiro

Espera -Nonosuke le hablo y ella volteo- Tigresa dime si no estas muy ocupada mañana crees que puedas venir y hablar por toro rato? Se de seguro ya estaré mejor además eres la primera tigresa que veo en mucho tiempo

Si me parece bien tu también eres el primer tigre que conozco además me gustaría tener un amigo que me entienda de verdad -Tigresa sonrió sonrojada y Nonosuke asintió-

Entonces nos vemos mañana -Nonosuke sonrió y Tigresa se despidió empezando a correr rumbo al palacio cuando ella estaba muy lejos Nonosuke se levanto como si nada- que niña tan mas ingenua

Es verdad señor pero no entiendo como esto le puede ayudar en su plan? -dijo el coyote serio-

Simple, ella nunca a visto a otros tigres en su vida si le sigo mintiendo como hoy ella ira sucumbiendo ante mis mentiras y confiada mas en mi que en sus amigos, cuando menos se los espere le robare sus poderes con mi espada maldita -Xavier sonrió viendo el palacio- pero por desgracia no me dijo nada sobre su gema bueno da igual conforme avance el tiempo ella caerá y los maestros también -Xavier dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque mientras el coyote lo seguía- dime Yujiro ya fue a un pueblo lejano?

Si señor el plan esta en marcha -dijo el coyote sonriendo, en una aldea alejada de ahí había gritos de diferentes animales, también hubo explosiones y las casas se quemaban, los adultos trataron de huir pero mientras mas trataban de escapar de su aldea más rápido los capturaban, un conejo corrió lejos de ahí pero fue atrapado por un red hecha de hilos, el conejo trato de salir pero no pudo, un rinoceronte avanzo corriendo y lanzó un golpe a una hiena directo a la cara, la hiena cayó al suelo y otro grupo de hienas apareció detrás de él y lanzó una red con bolas de metal en los extremos para mantenerlo quieto, el rinoceronte se movió de forma aprecia cuando cuatro hienas aparecieron encima de él clavando sus espadas en su espalda, el rinoceronte se quedo quieto por sus heridas, Yujiro apareció frente a el y extendió el rubí, el Rubí comenzó a brillar y el cuerpo del rinoceronte también y comenzó a soltar un extraño vapor de su cuerpo, el vapor paso directo al Rubí y el rinoceronte se quedo quieto, en el suelo, Yujiro sonrió y vio la gema-

Bien quiero mas animales con poderes elementales que no quede ninguno suelto -dijo Yujiro sonriendo, un grupo de hienas le puso enfrente un grupo de tres conejos- estos tiene poderes?

Si pero son leves no importa o si? -dijo la hiena confundido-

No importa cada gramo de energía importa -dijo Yujiro sonriendo, extendió la gema y le robo sus poderes mientras el sonreía mas-

Mientras en el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba cocinando tranquila mente, estaba muy feliz de tener un nuevo amigo y mas que ese amigo suyo haya sido un tigre, siempre se sentía sola aun cuando estuviera con su padre, Po o los demás ella siempre se sentía así ya que quería ver a alguien de su misma especie, estaba cocinando como siempre hasta que llegaron los demás furiosos.

Hola chicos descuiden ya tendré listo el desayuno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los furiosos asintieron pero lo que mas notaron era que Tigresa estaba muy feliz-

Vaya alguien esta muy feliz el día de hoy porque? -dijo Víbora sonriendo- Po que le hiciste? -vio de forma picara a Po el cual solo desvío la mirada serio-

No pasa nada solo que tengo un nuevo amigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

No es un simple amigo -dijo Víbora sonriendo atrayendo la atención de los demás- este chico te dijo algo verdad? Quien es que te dijo? Te dio un regalo se te declaro? -Víbora estaba emocionada mientras Tigresa solo se sonrojo un poco, Po estaba comenzó a sentir algo molesto, para el no había razón pero también le interesaba saber quien era el sujeto-

Bueno me dijo que soy muy linda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Víbora se emociono-

Que mas te dijo? Como es? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno es algo apuesto y con músculos bien definidos -Tigresa sonriendo, los machos vieron aburrido la conversación pero luego vieron a Po el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y muy serio, Hinata que estaba así lado hizo muecas al pensar en el amor, hacia muecas de desagrado como cualquier niña pequeña- me dijo que soy linda, que tengo ojos preciosos pero sabes su ojos son color azul son ojos increíbles -Tigresa siguió cocinando tranquila mente-

Tin tin tin creo que te gusta! Es perfecto Tigresa y dime es un felino? -dijo Víbora sonriendo emocionada mientras Po se comenzaba a enojar-

Si es un felino y se pone mejor es un tigre macho! -Tigresa sonrió viendo a los demás los cuales se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar la noticia- pero solo somos amigos, me siento halagada de sus observaciones y todo pero solo es un chico guapo que conocí nada mas -todos suspiraron sonriendo excepto Po el cual se irrito y rompió la mesa con su fuerza,veo dos vieron que en su mano sujetaba el pedazo de madera- Po que te hizo la pobre mesa?

No es nada -dijo Po serio mientras los machos sonrieron _"esta celoso"_ pensaron con burla, después del desayuno el maestro Shifu salio y regreso con Iza y sus acompañantes-

Alumnos les quiero presentar a la Guerrera Iza, una guerrera a sueldo de Japón experimentada en muchos sentidos, vino por un trabajo de parte del emperador y se quedara con nosotros durante el resto de su misión -dijo Shifu tranquilo, Mono sonriendo pasando su mano por su cuerpo para hacer que su pelaje se acomodara-

Gracias por recibirme en su palacio les prometo que no haré nada malo en mi estadía -dijo Iza sonriendo, Mono sonrió y se estaba acercando con cuidado, Iza entendió su sonrisa pero sabia de algo que lo alejaría- ahora les presento a mi hermana menor Misaki y a mi hijo Isaac -Iza sonrió mostrando a los pequeños mientras Mono solo se dio la vuelta regresando a su lugar algo nervioso y avergonzado-

Que te paso creí que la ibas a conquistar? -dijo Grulla riendo un poco-

No es mi tipo es...muy...tiene...un...es muy peluda -dijo Mono sonriendo, los demás negaron un poco-

Bueno bienvenida seas al palacio de Jade aquí esperamos que te agrade el lugar -dijo Víbora sonriendo, cada uno de ellos se presentó y Víbora le mostró su cuarto a Iza- bien oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ya la hiciste -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si bueno otra pregunta -Víbora sonrió e Iza asintió- ese pequeño lobo en cerio es tu hijo o es adoptado?

Es mi hijo de sangre, yo le di a luz mientras gritaba y sentía que mi intimidad reventaba como un globo lleno de agua -Iza sonrió mientras Víbora se imagino lo peor- exagere perdón

No hay que disculparse yo pregunte -dijo Víbora algo nerviosa- buró te dejo para que te instales

Gracias -Víbora se fue dejando a Iza sola, Iza levanto las orejas escuchando unos leves pasos detrás de ella- se que estas ahí panda puedes salir

Enserio tienes buen oído -dijo Po serio entrando al cuarto con cuidado- escucha no se quien sea ni cual sea tu misión, solo te diré que si haces algo que perjudique al palacio o al valle ten por seguro que te eliminare recuerda que tengo los ojos puestos en ti -Po se dio la vuelta molesto dejando a Iza sola en el cuarto con una expresión seria-


	26. Chapter 26

**El misterio del tigre**

En el palacio de Jade estaba la noche tranquila, esa noche Iza estaba cocinando para todos, todos estaban sentados en la mesa viendo como Iza cocinaba para ellos.

Enserio Iza no tienes que cocinar para nosotros mejor descansa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Gracias Tigresa pero esta será mi forma de pagarles por dejar que me quede -dijo Iza sonriendo, sirvió once platos de comida, había arroz, sopa de verduras y otros platillos de Japón, los sirvió a todos y cada uno de ellos- bien disfruten la comida -todos se sorprendieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer tranquilos, todos apenas probaron la comida sonrieron-

Esto esta increíble -dijo Mantis comiendo-

Si esta sumamente delicioso -dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras gemía por el sabor de la comida, Iza sonrió y se sentó en una silla y cargo a su hijo en la piernas, le empezó a dar de comer sonriendo-

Que clase de platillos son estos? -dijo Tigresa probando la sopa -

Es sopa de misou es como una especie de tofu y mezclas de especias -Iza sonrió y le dio un poco de comida a Isaac-

Esta delicioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, por su lado Po solo vio la comida y la probó con cala a él era el único que no decía nada, solo comía y veía a Iza de forma seria, después de la cena todos fueron a dormir tranquilos, Iza estaba cortada en la cama como cualquier loba que duerma a lo salvaje y su pequeño cachorro estaba acostado hecho bolita cerca de su vientre, Misaki estaba dormida en otra cama frente a ellos, detrás de ellos estaba una ventana donde Po asomo la cabeza viendo a la loba dormir con su cría, Po solo bajo el cuerpo y saco una nota y comenzó a escribir, volvió a ver por la ventana esperando ver algo diferente pero se topó con Iza viéndolo de forma seria-

Que quieres panda? Tu maestro no te dijo que es de mala educación espiar a una familia por la ventana? -dijo Iza seria y se cruzo de brazos, Po solo escondió la nota y se puso de pie- que tienes ahí?

Nada que te interese loba -dijo Po serio y sus piro- lamentó la interrupción vuelve a dormir -Iza alzo una ceja y le quito la nota de las manos a una alta velocidad, Po cuando se dio cuanta vio sus manos e Iza estaba sentada en la ventana viendo las notas de Po- espera eso es...

Me estabas espiando? A mi y a mi cachorro?! -Iza casi grita pero Po le tapo el hocico e Iza le empujó la mano para que la soltara- bien dime que haces? Entiendo que no confías en nadie pero yo no soy una amenaza te lo digo de verdad Iza estaba seria viendo a Po el cual solo se cruzo de brazos-

Créeme tengo malas experiencias con los que llegan al palacio pero dame una razón por la cual creer en ti -dijo Po serio-

Tu maestro y tu emperador confían en mí esperaba que eso fuera suficiente -dijo Iza seria pero Po solo siguió igual, Iza se dio cuenta que no lo convencería así de fácil- y si te demuestro que soy una Guadiana como tu?

Tal vez te creería pero te justa grey mas por tus acciones -dijo Po serio, Iza solo suspiro y comenzó a abrirse la camisa, Po se sonrojo un poco- yo espera que haces? No deberías -Po se puso nervioso viendo casi la mitad de los pechos de Iza, cuando pensó que estaba por mostrarlos se dio la vuelta y abrió su camisa bajándola un poco, le estaba mostrando su espalda- ah era eso -sonó un poco decepcionado-

Claro tonto fíjate bien en mi espalda -Iza le dijo algo molesta- todos los hombres son iguales, panda pervertido -susurro un poco, Po le puso atención a su espalda y vio que tenía una gema roja con forma de circulo, del lado izquierdo era un sol de color rojo, la otra mitad era una luna de color blanca, Po no reconocía la gema pero si emitía un brillo algo bajo- esta la gema de mi familia es la gema del sol y la luna, es conocida como la gema de los dioses Amaterasu del Sol y Tsukuyomi de la luna, soy una guardiana como tu Po el Guerrero Fénix -Iza se puso su camisa y se cubrió el pecho, se dio la vuelta viendo a Po el cual estaba sorprendido- espero que entiendas que no soy tu enemiga pero si le haces algo a mi hijo te prometo que te haré algo malo -Iza no dijo nada mas, solo dejo solo a Po y se metió de nuevo a su cuarto, Po solo apreto los puños-

Te daré una oportunidad pero traicionarme y te arrepentirás -dijo Po serio enIza lo escucho solo dejando un mal sabor de boca en ella, se acercó a la cama pero vio que Isaac estaba despierto-

Mi amor que haces ya es tarde y debes dormirte -dijo Iza acercándose a el y lo abrazo-

Perdón mamá pero es que me desperté y no tengo sueño por eso -dijo Isaac soñando algo aburrido- me cantas para que me duerma?

Pero ya es algo tarde -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Anda mami quiero escucharte -Isaac se acurrucó mas en su pecho y le sonrió de forma tierna-

Esta bien pero a cambio te comes tu vegetales entendiste? -Isaac inflo las mejillas y asintió- ese es mi niño -Iza sonrío, lo cargo y se recostó en la cama con el pequeño en su vientre- _en la vida encontraras mil preguntas que hay sin responder_ -Isaac vio a su madre la cual estaba cantando sonriendo- _aprendiendo la lección que las cosas no son como tu crees, mas por siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo y amistad cuando sientas desesperación_ -Iza sonrío viendo a su pequeño- _estaremos aquí con orgullo junto a ti pues la fuerza la da nuestra unión_ -Isaac recordó a su familia y amigos en Japón-

 _Tanto yo debo aprender que podría perder mi identidad, yo quisiera en mi confiar o soy parte de un clan, quien me dirá?_ -Misaki comenzó a cantar con un ojo abierto e Iza sonrío recordando que le cantaba esa mimas canción cuando era una niña pequeña-

 _Su apoyo te dan los que ya en el cielo están_ -Iza vio el cielo junto a los pequeños y tres estrellas estaban en cielo brillando con fuerza- _tu lucha esta por comenzar, abra paz y dolor pero no la destrucción de la fuerza que da nuestra unión_ -Iza sonrío viendo que ambos pequeños se estaban durmiendo- s _omos unos tu y yo como el día con el sol así es la familia ideal, el valor y el poder tu los puedes obtener cuando entiendas lo que es nuestra unión_ -Iza le dio un beso en la frente a Isaac y el ya estaba sonriendo _"gracias Luck me diste la felicidad mas grande de mi vida"_ Iza pensó sonriendo y se durmió, todos habían escuchado la canción y sonrieron yunque les había ayudado a dormir, Po estaba tranquilo no expresaba emoción alguna solo suspiro y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente sonó el gong como siempre, todos los maestros salieron a saludar a su maestro el cual estaba en el inicio del pasillo-

Buenos días alumnos -dijo Shifu tranquilo y sus alumnos y le regresaron el saludo, camino un momento y vio que Tigresa debía estar dormida todavía e Iza salió con cuidado- buenos días guerrera Iza -Iza le hizo una señal para bajar la voz- que pasa?

Mi bebe sigue durmiendo bajen la voz por favor -Iza susurro-

Lo sentimos -dijeron todos sonriendo- Bueno volviendo a otro tema debo despertar a la Guerrera Dragón -Shifu se metió al cuarto de Tigresa, se puso al otro extremo de sus cama, Tigresa seguía durmiendo en su cama, tomo la cama de los extremos y levantó la cama haciendo que Tigresa cayera de cara al suelo, Tigresa grito de sorpresa viendo que Shifu la había tirado- buenos días Guerrera Dragón que bueno que te levantaste

Si maestro pero no tenía que ser tan brusco -dijo Tigresa a dolorida- por que me lanzo de la cama?

Por que no te levantabas -dijo Shifu sonriendo y los demás rieron un poco - bien ven -Tigresa lo siguió hasta el pasillo y los demás le pusieron atención- escuchen alumnos del día de hoy algunos de ustedes se quedaran a entrenar el día de hoy mientras uno ayudara a la Guerrera Iza en su misión quien la ayudara? -Shifu vio como Mono estaba dando un paso sonriendo, Iza solo un hizo un gesto de asco-

Si no es mucho pedir quisiera que la Guerrera Dragón me ayudara y me mostrara el valle -dijo Iza sonriendo, Mono solo retrocedió y se cruzo de brazos-

Huy me gustaría ayudarte de verdad pero es que ya tengo otros planes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

UU alguien tiene una cita con cierto macho verdad? -dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras que Po se puso serio y se cruzo de brazos-

Bueno si jejeje voy a verlo hoy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada- estarías mejor si va otro?

Cualquiera menos Mono me da asco su olor -dijo Iza sonriendo dejando irritado a Mono-

Verdad? Huele como a banana podrida y rancia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Con que rayos se baña con basura?-dijo Víbora riendo un poco-

Apuesto que una montaña de excrementó huele mejor que el -dijo Iza riendo un poco-

Apuesto que come cebollas de la basura para tener ese aliento tan mal -dijo Mantis riendo-

Con se lava el cuerpo? Con un conejo rabioso y sarnoso? -dijo Grulla riendo, todos estaban riendo mientras Mono solo se cruzo de brazos y se fue del lugar, todos cuando vieron que se fue se callaron un momento- bueno creo que si suficiente quieres que te muestre el valle?

Si por favor creo que un ave ayudaría a mi misión -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bueno decidido maestro Grulla ayude a la Guerrera Iza en su misión -dijo Shifu tranquilo mientras los dos asintieron- también maestra Tigresa espero que esta salida con su amigo especial no afecte en su entrenamiento

Descuide maestro es solo una salida de amigos será en la tarde y regresare para hacer la cena lo juro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien vayan a entrenar -dijo Shifu tranquilo y se fue-

Con que un amigo eh? -dijo Iza sonriendo y Tigresa se sonrojo- y como es? Es guapo?

Bueno yo no diría si es guapo, es digamos normal, alto y fornido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Que mas dinos nombre, edad, especie y demás -dijo Víbora sonriendo interesada-

Hay van con las cosas de un si es muy lindo y demás vámonos a hacer cosas mas interesantes -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Grulla lo asintió y lo siguió mientras Po solo salió de brazos cruzados y serio- por que tan serio Po? -Mantis sonrío con burla-

Cállate insecto -dijo Po serio, Mantis y Grulla sonrieron- no olviden quien es el mas fuerte además debemos darles privacidad a las chicas

Huy alguien esta celoso -dijeron los machos mientras las chicas estaban hablando sobre el tigre que Tigresa había conocido, Tigresa les dio toda la informan ido con respecto a Nonosuke, Iza no supo quien era ese sujeto, Víbora se sorprendió de escuchar sobre otro tigre en China, Tigresa estaba emocionada sobre haber encontrado a otro tigre en la aldea-

Y así es es el primer tigre que conozco me siento muy feliz de tener un amigo así -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero las hembras sonrieron y Víbora se le ocurrió algo-

Pero dime Tigresa si el estu amigo entonces que es Po? -dijo Víbora sonriendo haciendo que Tigresa se confundiera- bueno es decir tu se supone que sientes algo por Po no?

Bueno si, la verdad es que me gusta mucho pero no se últimamente nos hemos distanciado un poco, ya no entrenamos como antes y aveces sale conmigo y con Hinata pero ya nada se siente como antes -dijo Tigresa rascándose la cabeza un poco incomoda-

Pues deberías pasar mas tiempo con Po a ver que pasa -dijo Iza sonriendo- hablando se entiende la gente

Si pero Po es un cabeza dura aveces, sabes creo que deberías salir con el tigre para ver que pasa es decir es un tigre como tu y deberías conocerlo al menos -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Tigresa estaba pensándolo un momento-

Bueno creo que mejor saldré con Nonosuke y veremos que pasa, pero tampoco dejare a Po de lado seguiré tratando el que persiste gana al final -Tigresa sonrío e Iza asintió cerrando los ojos-

Eso fue lo que pensé cuando mi esposo que en paz descanse no quería darme un hijo, no cedió hasta que lo amarre y le di azotes en la espalda hasta que accedió -dijo Iza sonriendo dejando sonrojadas a las dos hembras, se escucharon un pequeños pasos detrás de ellas y se dieron la vuelta viendo que Hinata, Isaac y Misaki ya se habían levantado-

Maestra Tigresa ya esta el desayuno? -dijo Hinata algo adormilada-

Mami ya tengo hambre -dijo Isaac sonriendo, las dos mencionadas fueron a ver a los cachorros-

Si Hinata solo ve a cambiarte y lávate la cara -dijo Tigresa acariciando a Hinata en la cabeza, Iza le dio casi la misma orden a Isaac- ahora que lo pienso todos debemos cambiarnos -Tigresa sonrío, todos se cambiaron de ropa, Tigresa usaba a su traje de entrenamiento de color rojo de siempre, el traje de Hinata era el mismo que el de Tigresa pero en color azul, el traje de Iza era una camisa sin mangas, de bordes negros, con una línea blanca en el centro y botones de color negro, era camisa estilo china de color roja y en la espalda su símbolo Go, usaba unas vendas como muñequeras algo largas, un pantalón negro con unas vendas en los tobillos y una cinta amarilla en la cintura dejando ver los últimos extremos de la camisa, el pequeño lobo solo salió con una playera de manga larga de color blanca con un panzón negro, el traje de Misaki era igual al de Iza solo que la camisa era azul celeste- que bonita camisa

Gracias bueno vamos a comer tengo hambre y tu te podrás ir a tu cita -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No es una cita no habrá besuqueo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

Quien dice besuqueo? Abuela -dijeron Víbora e Iza sonriendo con burla, después de un desayuno hecho por Tigresa todos estaban reunidos en el patio, Hinata estaba con año mientras veía como Iza se despedía de su cachorro un momento-

Bien Misaki quedas a cargo de que no le pase nada malo a Isaac si recuerdas que hacer? -dijo Iza algo preocupada-

Si no darle mucha azúcar como galletas, ni dulces, darle un aguacate con un poco de sal y darle agua o leche nada mas -dijo Misaki contando con los dedos-

Bien ahora niños tápense los oídos y cierren los ojos -Misaki e Isaac la escucharon y vio a Hinata y ella hizo lo mismo, Iza vio a Mono y se acercó a él solo para tomarlo del pelo del cuello- Escúchame bien Mandril bañado en porqueria, mas te vale que mi pequeño cachorro este sano y salvo cuando llegue por que si no es así juro que tomare tu hombría y te la meteré por...-Mono y los demás machos se sorprendieron y se asustaron de escuchar eso- entendiste

Entendido señorita! -dijo Mono asustado y nervioso, Iza lo soltó y se acercó a su cachorro para quitarle las manos de las orejas, los demás machos y Tigresa se fueron dejando a los otros solos-

Te quiero bebe pórtate bien -Iza sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente-

También te quiero mami -Isaac sonrío, los dos se despidieron, Iza se fue con Grulla rumbo al valle para investigar algo anormal-

Bien vamos niños te voy a entrenar -dijo Po acercándose al cachorro-

Entrenarme en que señor? -dijo Isaac curioso-

En kung fu al menos para que sepas defenderte niño -dijo Po serio, Misaki se acercó a él algo seria- que pasa?

Bueno en primera nosotros no practicamos Kung fu, también mi hermana me dijo que yo lo entrañará y que no quiere que te le acerques a Isaac -dijo Misaki seria viendo a Po-

Si entiendo sus motivos pero vamos a entrenar aquí en el patio para que los mantenga vigilados -dijo Po serio, Misaki suspiro-

Es como hablar con una piedra vamos Isaac -dijo Misaki viendo a Isaac pero el estaba peleando contra Hinata, los dos estaban entrenando, Hinata lanzó una patada con el empeine derecho e Isaac la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, la empujo, salto y lanzó una patada directo a su cara, Hinata cayó al suelo y se levanto, giro y lanzó un golpe directo extendiendo el brazo derecho, Isaac lo bloqueo cruzándose de brazos, Isaac retrocedió un poco y avanzó hacia Hinata, giro lanzando una patada con el empeine algo baja, Hinata salto hacia atrás e Isaac volvió a girar lanzando una patada y esta vez le dio en las costillas, Hinata cayó al suelo rodó y se quedo a cuatro patas, agito un poco la cola y corrió hacia el, Isaac se puso a cuatro patas y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de Hinata, Hinata lo volvió a perseguir e Isaac salgo esquivándola, de un momento a otro se comenzaron reír, los dos estaban jugando a perseguirse estaban felices- bueno ellos estarán bien

No deben entrenar no hacer estas niñerías -dijo Po serio- Hinata debemos..-no termino por que Shifu le puso el bastón frente a el- maestro?

Po debes dejar que Hinata se divierta de momento después de todo solo es una niña -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo como los cachorros jugaban- ha vaya el amor joven florees des de muy temprana edad -Shifu se rió un poco-

Amor? Cual amor? -dijeron Misaki y Po sorprendidos y estaban un poco molestos, Shifu se dio un poco- maestro yo no le veo lo divertido a esto -dijo Po serio viendo a Hinata- además es un lobo y una tigresa, y Hinata es muy pequeña para andarse enamorando -Po empezó a sonar como un padre celoso haciendo reír a Shifu con fuerza-

Hay Po suenas como un padre celoso pero así es la vida -Shifu se fue riendo un poco dejando a Po algo serio mientras que Misaki estaba viendo a los cachorros-

Como sea oye panda no tienes un saco de boxeo o algo para entrenar? -dijo Misaki seria-

Si te daré el saco -dijo Po serio, Po fue por un saco de boxeo y se lo dio a Misaki, en eso se escucharon una risa de parte de los niños, los dos estaban rodando en el suelo riendo un poco, Hinata puso sus manos en los hombros de Isaac quedando sobre el a cuatro patas-

Te vencí -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No es cierto -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y el quedo sobre ella de la misma forma- te vencí yo -los rieron un poco y comenzaron a girar mientras que a Po no le hacía gracia esa escena, Hinata quedo abajo acostada boca bajo en el suelo e Isaac quedo acostados sobre ella-

Oigan ya ya sepárense! -dijo Po acercándose a los niños y los levanto- pónganse a entrenar como es debido

Hay que tiene de malo? solo nos divertíamos -dijo Hinata algo confundida-

Si pues basta de juegos a entrenar -dijo Po serio los niños solo pusieron cara de tristeza y continuaron con su entrenamiento, mientras en una esquina del palacio Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Tigresa estaban viendo todo sonriendo-

Huy creo que nuestro líder esta celoso de que Hinata tenga un amigo -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Qué lindo Hinata tiene un amigo igual que Tigresa -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno si hacen una linda pareja para ser tan pequeños -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, después de unas horas, Tigresa salió del palacio rumbo al campo donde había encontrado a Nonosuke, cuando llego encontró a Nonosuke sentado sobre una rica con una flor en las manos- hola Nonosuke lamentó la tardanza

Eh hola no hay problema acabo de llegar -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo- ten para ti -le dio la flor que tenía en las manos y Tigresa la tomo sonrojada-

Gracias como están tus heridas? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien por el momento gracias a ti -Nonosuke le dio una sonrisa- sabes que tal si hacemos algo que te guste hacer tu eliges

Gracias mm no se que tal si fue sigues contando más sobre ti y me muestras el pueblo donde te quedas? -Tigresa se sentó a su derecha viéndolo a los ojos, Nonosuke le contó algunas cosas que había hecho, todo fue mentira para el pero para Tigresa no-

Yo crecí en Japón en una aldea pequeña y casi pobre, no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez, solo que cuando me di cuenta mis padres me dejaron en una aldea alejada esperan que tuviera una mejor vida una vida que ellos no podían darme, cuando me dejaron entrar la gente me recibió de brazos abiertos como uno mas, me enseñaron a pelear con la espada y los puños, me sentí aceptado pero buscaba algo mejor que solo pelear así que deje la aldea para buscar un futuro mejor pero por error ya viste como salió todo ayer -Nonosuke vio a Tigresa de forma tranquila pero ella no lo estaba-

Eso se parece mucho a mi historia tenemos mucho en común Nonosuke -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Nonosuke asintió y ella decidió contarle algo- sabes yo también fui abandona cuando era bebe nunca suben quienes eran mis padres solo aparecí en la puerta de un orfanato y me adoptaron cinco años después ahora tengo una vida poco común -Tigresa sonrío mientras Nonosuke asentía calmado- bueno vamos al pueblo vecino, amigo quiero probar algo diferente

Claro vamos no tengo mucho dinero espero que no te moleste -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo-

Descuida te invito un poco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos fueron al pueblo más cercano, ahí los dos pasaron el tiempo juntos hablando, viendo diferentes lugares y comiendo tranquila mente, durante ese tiempo Xavier trataba de sacarle información a Tigresa pero ella no respondí lo que él quería escuchar así que decidió cambiar el tema una momento- oye Tigresa dime quien es la Guerrera Dragón?

Eh? Por que quieres saber? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno escuche de unos aldeanos que es una tigresa preciosa y muy poderosa me gustaría conocerla -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo-

Bueno la guerrera dragón soy yo -dijo Tigresa bajando la voz y luego lo vio-

Tu eres la guerrera Dragón?! Vaya es un gran honor dijeron que eres linda pero para mi eres hermosa -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo dejando sonrojada a Tigresa- debe ser increíble ser tu

Bueno no tanto -dijo Tigresa avergonzada- tengo buenos amigos una familia, pero aveces creo que solo me aprecian por mi poder nada mas -Tigresa siguió avanzando viendo los puestos-

No lo creo, mírate eres hermosa, fuerte, poderosa y talentosa en alguna cosa debes ser querida por muchos -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo mientras el corazón de Tigresa no dejaba de latir con fuerza era la primera vez que alguien la adulaba de esa forma-

En cerio piensas eso de mi? -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

Si y mas -Nonosuke sonrío confiado mientras Tigresa asintió dandole las gracias _"eso niña sigue creyendo mis mentiras muy pronto tu poder va a ser mío"_ pensó Xavier con malicia viendo a Tigresa- oye y cuéntame que se siente vivir con maestros de kung fu?

Es difícil al menos pero se siente que saltas entre compañeros que sienten lo mismo que tu -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ella le contó las habilidades y fuerzas de cada uno omitiendo a Hinata y la familia recién llegada- bueno eso es todo

Si oye sabes me gusta pasar tiempo contigo dime te gustaría que saliéramos de nuevo en dos días? Como una cita -Nonosuke sonriendo dejando nerviosa a Tigresa-

Bueno si me gustaría salir contigo pero como amigos no quiero llevar esto a algo mas hasta no estar segura -Tigresa sonrío apenada la verdad no quería irle los sentimientos-

Entiendo pero me da mucho gusto que salgas conmigo -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo- te acompaño a tu pueblo, los dos avanzaron siguiendo con sus chistes y juegos durante el camino- bueno hasta dentro de dos días Tigresa-

Si Nonosuke -Tigresa sonrío y entro se valle mientras Xavier solo volvió sobre sus pasos sonriendo con malicia-

Niña boba cuando menos te des cuenta tu y tus amigos morirán para darme fuerza -dijo Xavier en un susurro- pero mientras Iza siga aquí le será fácil detectarme por mi aroma así que me tendré un perfil bajo, espero que la carnada ya este lista y Yujiro no me falle -mientras en una aldea algo alejada Yujiro y las hienas estaban escondiéndose en una aldea dejando a los aldeanos heridos y casi inconscientes justo en las calles-

Escuchen hienas tomen sus posiciones los guerreros no deben tardar en venir, quiero que los maten y le roben sus poderes -dijo Yujiro molesto y las hienas asintieron, mientras en el camino Iza y Grulla iban con rumbo a ese mismo pueblo-


	27. Chapter 27

**Emboscada**

Unos momentos antes de la cita de Tigresa y Nonosuke, Iza y Grulla habían bajado al valle para ver algo diferente pero al parecer todo estaba normal, Grulla volaba sobre los edificios y se mezclaba con la gente mientras escuchaba sus conversaciones, con Iza ella llego a un techo y se metió en un corredor para escuchar algunas conversaciones entre aldeanos, pero en eso escucho algo que le llamó la atención.

Escuche que los aldeanos tienen los ojos blancos y los dejaron tiraros en la calle, cuando los soldados llegaron a zona del crimen la mitad de los aldeanos estaban casi muertos, la otra mitad estaba desaparecida -dijo una coneja sonando asustada-

Vaya eso suena horrible, como crees que haya pasado? -dijo una cabra hembra sorprendida-

No lo se pero los aldeanos que recuperan no tenían sus poderes elementales y sus ojos estaban blancos es como si les hubieran quito el alma -ambas hembras se asustaron e Iza se quedo escuchando para saber done era el lugar de ataque-

Donde paso eso? -dijo a la cabra-

En el pueblo de Kingel a cuatro horas de aquí a pie -dijo la coneja e Iza salió corriendo del lugar para subir al muro y buscar a Grulla, aulló llamando a Grulla el cual apareció cargando una alfombra pegada a su cuerpo-

Grulla tengo información sobre una...que haces con eso? -Iza se quedo extrañada viendo como Grulla abrazaba y tallaba la alfombra roja-

Lo siento es que están cómoda -dijo Grulla sonriendo y la olió con fuerza-

Eres un rarito -dijo Iza asustada un poco- ya deja eso tenemos que ir al pueblo de Kingel -Iza se quedo seria mientras Grulla se quedo confundido-

Dijiste Kingel? Eso esta a cuatro horas de aquí, pero solo es un pueblo pequeño que no tiene muchos recursos, además la población de maestros elementales es alta pero no tienen mucha fuerza -dijo Grulla serio, Iza asintió-

Sabes el camino? -dijo Iza seria-

Si lo conozco te guío -Grulla se elevó en el aire e Iza lo siguió corriendo, los dos estaban saliendo del valle,Grulla volaba a su ritmo mientras Iza solo estaba corriendo a cuatro patas-

Puedes volar más rápido Grulla pareces una águila abuela -dijo Iza irritada-

Lo siento es que eres demasiado rápida para mi velocidad -dijo Grulla algo cansado, Iza le hizo señas para que bajar y lo tomo en sus brazos- que vas a hacer?

Te voy a cargar eres muy lento, yo corro a cuatro patas y tu me vas diciendo el camino correcto entendido? -dijo Iza tranquila, Grulla asintió e Iza se puso a cuatro patas, Grulla paso a su espalda, Iza comenzó a correr muy rápido dejando un resplandor azul de energía, Grulla comenzó a gritar y se abrazo del pecho de Iza- que haces?! -Iza se sonrojo-

Lo siento! Vaya que grandes -Grulla sonrío sintiendo el pecho de Iza, Iza se detuvo y le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara dejando que le sangrara la nariz- perdón -Grulla se sujeto del cuello de Iza mientras ella iba corriendo a una velocidad normal, después de un rato Iza aumentó la velocidad y en una hora llegaron al pueblo, Iza entro con cuidado y vio que el pueblo entero estaba destruido, las casas quemadas, con cortes en los muros, en el camino había cosas tiradas, Grulla se bajo de la espalda de Iza y fueron caminando con cuidado viendo todo el pueblo- pero que paso? -Grulla vio todo el lugar, Iza se acercó a una casa olfateando dl lugar pero no detecto nada, se escucho un momento de los escombros, Iza comenzó a levantarlos viendo que debajo estaba un conejo muy mal herido-

Grulla trae agua rápido! -dijo Iza seria y Grulla fue por agua a un poso- tranquilo la ayuda ya viene en camino -Iza le quito los escombros dejando ver al conejo de cuerpo completo y herido, lo saco y lo cargo en sus brazos- eres un joven que paso? -vio que el conejo abrió los ojos y que sus ojos estaban pálidos-

Era un equipo de hienas...nos atacaron a todos...mataron a...todos los no maestros -dijo el conejo llorando un poco y estaba muy pálido- los usuarios como...yo, nos pudieron..en fila..y con una gema nos..quitaron nuestros...poderes...quede ciego por eso

Sabes un lo hizo? -dijo Iza seria, Grulla llego con un balde de madera con agua- gracias bebe -le dio un poco de agua y el conejo comenzó a beber un poco- dime quien fue el canalla?

Fue un camarón...y un..grupo de hienas..nos atacaron en la noche...-dijo el conejo escuchándose mas débil-

Yujiro! -Iza apretó los dientes molesta- ese maldito camarón debió hacer esto y con la gema un extrae los poderes que robo hace tiempo -el conejo tosió e Iza le puso atención-

Creo que la mayoría de los enemigos siguen aquí -dijo el conejo tosiendo, Grulla e Iza pusieron atención a su alrededor viendo que los escombros se movían- deben irse o les pasara lo mismo

Grulla llévate al conejo contigo -Iza le ordenO dandole al conejo-

Pero que harás tu? Recuerda te pueden robar los poderes -dijo Grulla serio-

No hay problema mis poderes son algo especiales vete ya Grulla -Iza le grito un poco fuerte y de entre los escombros salió una hiena con una espada, Grulla giro y lanzó un torrente de agua directo de su pata derecha haciendo que la hiena fuera empujada contra el suelo, otra hiena salió de los escombros hacia Iza, Iza solo salgo y le dio una patada, se giró en el aire y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego de su puño, la hiena cayó dentro de los escombros de nuevo- una trampa

Y se pone peor -se escucho un voz femenina y madura los dos maestros voltearon y se sorprendieron por lo vieron en el techo-

Que mi...da es eso? -dijo Iza sorprendida viendo a la enemiga-

Es un fenómeno -dijo Grulla sorprendido frente a ellos estaba un tigresa de bengala color blanca, o eso se creía, todos su pelaje era blanco sin rayas, sus ojos eran azules y usaba una armadura china de combate sencilla color vino, solo usaba su peto, guantes y botas también usaba pantalón negro- es una puma blanca?

Soy una tigresa y me llamo Zafir prepárense para perder -dijo la tigresa albina-

Oye estas enferma o sufres de algún trastorno medico? -dijo Grulla sorprendido y extrañado-

Eh visto cosas raras en mi vida pero esto se lleva las palmas por fenómeno -dijo Iza sorprendida-

A quien le dicen fenómeno?! -Zafir grito con fuerza viendo a los dos-

A tu copo de nieve -dijo Iza sonriendo burla-

Solo por que se albina no me hace extraña! -Zafir grupo, extendió el brazo derecho formando una especie de cuchilla alargada con el mango corto, la cuchilla tomo una forma como la de un romboide avanzó, era una espada de metal, avanzó en un salto y lanzó un corte vertical- veamos si te sigues burlando cuando te corte en dos Iza!

Tonta -Iza materializó una espada de hoja plateada y un mango negro con detalles dorados, las dos chocaron armas formando una onda de sonido y eco- esa es toda tu fuerza?

Aún no has visto nada! -Zafir sonrío y salgo hacia atrás para tomar ventaja de distancia-

Grulla no lo pienses vete ya y llévate al conejo! -dijo Iza seria-

No puedo dejarte sola -dijo Grulla nervioso, bajo al conejo y lo acostó en el suelo- por que estamos rodeados -los dos voltearon a los lados estaban rodeados de hienas las cuales estaban riendo esperando la señal de ataque- que vamos a hacer?

Pues luchar ave -dijo Iza seria, Zafir les hizo señas a las hienas y estas avanzaron hacia los dos maestros, un hiena avanzó hacia Grulla tratando de morderlo, Grulla se elevó en el aire, se giró y lanzó una patada con su pata derecha, le dio en la mejilla derecha, alcanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho con el pico, lo elevó en el aire y lo soltó dejando que cayera directo al suelo haciendo un agujero, Grulla sonrío y vio que Iza estaba rodeada por tres hienas, avanzó hacia ella para ayudarla, Iza se giró lanzando un corte en diagonal a la hiena de atrás la hiena cayo derramando mucha sangre, las dos hienas fueron hacia ella, Iza lanzó un corte vertical, la primera hiena la detuvo con su espada de forma vertical, la segunda hiena tratado de darle un corte horizontal, Iza solo salgo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, concentro energía en la hoja de su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal soldando un resplandor azul, las hienas recibieron de lleno en el pecho y fueron empujados contra una casa y la destruyeron por el impacto, Grulla se sorprendió de ver todo eso y se quedo quieto en el aire, Iza avanzó hacia una hiena y lanzó un corte vertical cortándole el hombro derecho, la hiena solo soltó sangre del hocico y cayó al suelo de espaldas, dos hienas trataron de atacarla por la espalda, Iza se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal cortándole el estomago a una hiena, la segunda salto e iba en picada hacia ella con la espada apunta de clavársela en el cuerpo, Grulla paso y le dio una patada a la hiena en las costillas concentro agua en sus a,as y lanzó un corte de agua dandole en el cuerpo, la hiena cayó hasta estrellarse en un muro, Grulla bajo quedo de pie, giró sus alas y estiro los brazos soltando un torrente de agua empujando a la hiena hasta hacer que atravesará el muro- gracias por la ayuda

De nada somos un equipo dime se puede vencer a 13 hienas? Y un fenómeno blanco? -dijo Grulla serio, Iza vio a todos y tu o una idea- y bien

Si tengo una idea, Grulla gira soltando una chorro de agua y yo te ayudo con una descarga eléctrica -dijo Iza seria, Grulla le hizo caso viendo como las hienas iban hacia ellos, Grulla concentro agua en sus alas formando un torrente, el torrente golpeo a las hienas n dl aire, Iza formo un trueno amarillo en sus manos y levantó el brazo soltando la energía en una fuerte descarga, la descarga le dio a todas a todas las hienas haciendo que se electrocutaran, todas las hienas cayeron al suelo quemadas y derrotadas-

Vaya eso estuvo increíble -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Si pero nos falta el fenómeno de nieve -dijo Iza viendo como Zafir comenzó a caminar tranquila y luego comenzó a correr concentro energía en su arma- Grulla vete esto se va poner feo! -Grulla salto hacia atrás viendo como las dos volvieron a chocar sus armas en un fuerte impacto, Iza desvío la espada con un corte, lanzó un corte horizontal, Zafir bajo el cuerpo y le dio una patada directo a los pies con el talón, Iza perdió el equilibrio y cayó sujetándose de una mano, Zafir lanzó un corte vertical, Iza se impulso hacia atrás y lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía, Zafir recibió el ataque directo en el cuerpo y la fue empujando hacia atrás, Zafir se detuvo quedando de pie y la energía se deshizo- vaya maldita eras hábil -Iza se quedo de pie-

Vaya veo que te haz hecho fuerte pero dime puedes seguir mi velocidad? -Zafir dio un paso soltando energía blanca de su cuerpo, avanzó de forma rápida, se movió de lado a lado formando especies de clones de espejismos, Iza se quedo en guardia esperando el ataque, cuando vio que estaba cerca lanzó un corte horizontal, Zafir paso a su lado trasero e Iza quedo de pie sujetando su espada, Zafir sonrío e Iza soltó sangre de su hombro derecho en una leve cortada- lo vez no puedes igualarme -Zafir se dio la vuelta sonriendo- que dices lo intentaras de nuevo?

Si veo que eres rápida pero no tan rápida como yo -Iza sonrío haciendo que su cuerpo expulsara un aura negra y roja, en sus mejillas y párpados le aparecieron marcas rojas carmesí, las puntas de sus orejas y cabello se volvieron de un color rojo y sus ojos se volvieron rojos- modo oscuro estoy lista para patear tu feo trasero blanco ven gata albina

Zafir avanzó corriendo hacia ella, de nuevo volvió a soltar esa aura de color blanca, Iza avanzó de la misma forma pero su aura era roja, las dos chocaron lanzando un corte vertical, las dos chocaron un momento y se separaron, las dos desaparecieron y aparecieron volviendo a chocar sus espadas, hicieron lo mismo tres veces más, Iza lanzó un corte horizontal soltando energía roja en un corte, Zafir lanzó un corte deteniendo el ataque, ambas fuerza forcejaron dejando un fuerte resplandor, Zafir uso mucha fuerza desviando la energía con un corte, Zafir busco a Iza y apareció detrás de ella lanzó le un corte diagonal en la espalda, Zafir se enojo y lanzó un corte horizontal girando pero Iza desapareció en un momento, la volvió a buscar pero no la vio, Iza apareció frente a ella y lanzó varios golpes en forma de estocada, Zafir levantó su espada deteniendo los golpes, forcejeo un poco pero fue lanzada contra una pared, Iza lanzó un corte diagonal soltando energía roja, Zafir salió de los escombros solo para recibir el golpe directo-

Iza espero a que Zafir saliera de los escombros, el humo paso y Zafir no estaba, se acercó para ver y Zafir lanzó una estocada con su arma, Iza la esquivo inclinado su cuerpo, el ataque apenas le dio un leve corte en la mejilla derecha, Zafir se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal, Iza lanzó un corte vertical chocando su espada con la de ella, las dos comenzaron a intercambiar cortes a una alta velocidad, Zafir lanzó un corte horizontal e Iza desapareció, Zafir la busco de nuevo pero sólo recibió un corte vertical en su hombro izquierdo, Zafir retrocedió un poco derramando sangre en su cuerpo.

Que dices te rindes? -dijo Iza cansada-

Nunca! -Zafir avanzó hacia ella y lanzó un corte vertical, Iza coloca su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo dl golpe, la desvío y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Zafir inclino su cuerpo y estaba por caer al suelo, Iza se acercó y la tomo de la pierna derecha con su mano derecha, clavo su espada en el suelo, sujeto a Zafir del poco detrás de la cabeza, la elegante y la estrelló contra su rodilla derecha haciendo un sonido de eco, la soltó y Zafir se quejó de door en el suelo- maldita

Te lo dije debes rendirte y decirme que pasa aquí -dijo Iza seria respirando un poco agitada-

Ni maltratada te diré -dijo Zafir seria, se levanto y comenzó a concentrar energía en su espada haciendo que el brillo creciera todavía más formando una navaja azul mas grande, Iza saco su espada y sujeto su su abrazo derecho con su mano izquierda, comenzó a expulsar poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo, primero formo una burbuja y luego esta se concentró en la hoja de su espada haciéndola negra con el filo de color rojo sangriento- muere!

Que lenta! Meidou Zangetsu Ha! -Iza lanzó un corte soltando energía negra, Zafir choco con la energía formando una colisión pero la energía negra comenzó a absorberla hasta que todo se volvió negro para ella, la oscuridad paso y Zafir cayó al suelo sin moverse- la batalla termino -Iza deshizo su espada y cayó hincada al suelo, mientras Grulla había visto todo, _"que fue eso? En un solo segundo la oscuridad consumió a Zafir y cuando paso ella cayó Inclán inerte al suelo, es como si la oscuridad se la hubiera tragado"_ pensó Grulla sorprendido- Grulla ven y tráeme agua por favor y una soga

Si entendido -dijo Grulla sorprendido, voló hacia una casa donde tomo una soga de al menos unos dos metros, la saco y lleno un balde con agua, le dio el balde a Iza y la soga también, Iza sumergía su mano derecha y saco dl agua en una burbuja que se movía de forma algo inestable, colocó el agua en su hombro cortado y el agua comenzó a brillar curando su herida- que haces?

Uso el agua para curar mis heridas es una técnica, dl agua tiene propiedades curativas -dijo Iza seria, Grulla se acercó viendo que la herida de Iza en su hombro se estaba curando hasta dejar solo una cicatriz- impresionante verdad?

Si realmente no sabia que existían ese tipo de habilidades como las aprendiste? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Bueno mi abuela solía ser la curandera de la aldea de donde vengo y ella me enseño como hacerlo por medio de unos rollos viejos -dijo Iza sonriendo, dl agua dejo de brillar e Iza vio su hombro, lo movió un poco y vio que ya estaba mejor- bien ya esta debemos revisar el área y tener atados a los enemigos que estén vivos todavía

Si entiendo -dijo grulla serio, los dos buscaron señales de vida en todo el pueblo, de los enemigos quedaban pocos, de los habitantes también quedaban muy pocos, todos los aldeanos que habían quedado estaban ciegos y muy débiles, Grulla tuvo que irse volando a pedir ayuda mientras Iza se quedo a interrogar a la tigresa albina, Zafir estaba atada de manos y pies en un muro, Iza se acero y le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndola despertar-

Qué pasó? -dijo Zafir escupiendo sangre de su boca, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Iza- genial me derrotaste de una manera muy fácil verdad?

Si así es escucha tienes dos opciones, primero decirme que planes tienen tu y Yujiro, segundo me dirás quienes estan involucrados y si te niegas te mando a otra dimensión y lo digo en cerio con mi Meidou Zangetsu Ha puedo abrir aperturas entre dimensiones por un cierto tiempo, esta vez solo hice que quedaras inconsciente, si te niegas a ayudarme te mato -Iza tenia una mirada seria viendo a Zafir la cual empezaba a tener miedo-

No tengo elección verdad? -dijo Zafir asustada, Iza por su parte negó con la cabeza- bien solo te diré que Yujiro y Xavier te buscan y le pusieron presión a tu cabeza, solo me has derrotado a mi una simple guerrera pero ellos te acabaran lo juro -Zafir se rió un poco y comenzó a retorcerse- te veo en el infierno -Zafir se rió un poco y retorció su cabeza hasta romperse el cuello, Zafir solo se había ido así nada más dejando a Iza mas que molesta, mientras en el palacio Po estaba viendo como los niños seguían su entrenamiento, dl atardecer ya estaba empezando, ni Tigresa ni Iza o Grulla habían vuelto de sus salidas, Po solo suspiro y siguió entrenando con los niños, cuando los niños se detuvieron por el cansancio fueron a la cocina para comer algo cuando se toparon con Mono el cual estaba comiendo unas galletas de plátano que tanto le gustan-

Hola mandril -dijo Isaac sonriendo dejando a Mono serio- que comes? Señor mandril

Primero niño me llamo Mono no mandril -dijo algo irritado mientras los niños se reían- y estoy comiendo una galleta de plátano son las que mas me gustan

Aaaa ya veo nos das una? -dijo Hinata sonriendo de forma inocente dejando sorprendido a Mono- Por favor! -los dos niños hicieron sus cara de cachorritos-

Eh no lo se, no se si tu mama te deje comer dulces ahora y Hinata no se deberías tomar agua y luego comer mejor-dijo mono nervioso-

Mi mama no esta y tengo hambre -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

También el maestro Po no es mi papa y no tengo sed solo quiero unas galletas -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Mono los vio y decidió darles tres galletas a los dos cachorros, mientras Misaki llego con una toalla en la cabeza secando su sudor-

Bien niños les daré algo de agua así que espérenme un momento -dijo Misaki entrando a la cocina cuando se dio cuenta Isaac estaba comiendo las galletas de un solo bocado al igual que Hinata, los dos estaban comiendo tranquilos- eh Mandril de donde sacaron las galletas?

Me llamo Mono no Mandril! -dijo Mono molestos y leudo suspiro- bueno esas yo se las di ellos me vieron comer las galletas y se las di -Misaki dejo caer la toalla sorprendida que de que ambos niños se había comido las galletas- que tiene algo de malo?

Si los niños de su edad apenas soportan la azúcar y si no se las bajamos se volverán locos! -Misaki le grito alarmada a Mono, en eso se escucho un leve gemido de parte de los niños, los dos vieron como los niños se comenzaron a reír un poco, los dos dieron un salto y gritaron con fuerza llamando la atención de los dos- hay no que hiciste?! -Misaki grifo asustada viendo como los dos niños salieron corriendo gritando y riendo- debemos seguirlos ya?!

Espera que tiene que les haya dado algo de dulce?! -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Por que los niños cuando comen mucha azúcar pierden el control y se vuelven locos -dijo Misaki sorprendidas, en eso se escucho un fuerte impacto seguido de un grito de niña- hay no ya le hicieron algo malo a Víbora

No ese fue Mantis -dijo Mono sonriendo, los dos solo salieron de ahí, cuando vieron Isaac y Hinata estaban lanzando a Mantis a una alta velocidad, lo usaba como una pelota y los dos jugaban con el-

Ayudenme! -Mantis grito, Hinata le dio una patada con el talón e Isaac lo recibió con un cabezazo, los dos estaban jugando a la pelota con el, después de un momento lo dejaron y los niños se fueron corriendo dejando a Mantis tirado en el suelo y mareado, los dos no les importo y siguieron a los niños, llegaron al cuarto de Grulla y sacaron varias pinturas y demás, los niños regresaron al salón de los héroes y se cubrieron las patas con pintura, comenzaron a a hacer varios dibujos en las paredes y entre ellos-

Ya deténganse! -Misaki y Mono gritaron con fuerza pero Isaac y Hinata siguieron corriendo por todo el salón cubriéndolo de pintura y dibujos infantiles, Mono tratado de atrapar a Hinata pero ella salto y bajo en picada golpeándole la espalda, Isaac llego y le pinto el pelaje de la espalda escribiéndole Mandril apestoso en la espalda, Hinata lo sujeto de los pies y le dio la vuelta para que quedara con la cara viendo al techo, se paro en su pecho y le comenzó a pintar la cara, le puso los labios de rojo, una pintura rosada en los ojos y corazones azules en las mejillas, lo había maquillado de una forma extravagante y muy extraña, Isaac se rió fuerte y los dos comenzaron a correr, Mono se levanto quejándose del dolor mientras Misaki hacía varios esfuerzos para no reír, los niños salieron del salón con rumbo al gimnasio, Misaki y Mono los siguieron y vieron que estaban corriendo en la tortuga de Jade corriendo en toda la orilla haciendo que la tortuga girara y perdiera por poco el equilibrio, Misaki trato de acercarse pero los niños saltaron desde un extremo haciendo que la tortuga casi le cayera encima, Misaki salto a un lado y empujó a Mono dejándolo atrapado dentro de la tortuga de Jade por ella, siguió a los niños y ellos estaban corriendo en los escapes de fuego para entrenamiento, Misaki se metió viendo como los niños corrían en círculos, como dl entrenamiento estaba por comenzar de nuevo los tubos comenzaron a encenderse, Misaki se preocupo y empujó a los niños fueron de los escapes, los tubos se encendieron, Misaki se movió de lado a lado esquivando el fuego, una llama por poco le quema la cola, ella solo salto de lado a lado hasta que salió de la zona afectada, tenía leves quemaduras en el pelaje, eso no le importo solo siguió buscando a los niños y vio que estaban jugando con los troncos giratorios, Hinata se paro sobre los hombros de Isaac y le dio un leve golpe al tronco activando la secuencia, Misaki corrió hacia ellos tratando de evitar de que se lastimaran, Misaki corrió a cuatro patas y salgo entre los troncos, un tronco iba hacia ella y le dio un golpe rompiéndolo, otros dos mas avanzaron y Misaki dio una vuelta de forma horizontal soltando dos patadas las cuales rompieron los troncos por los golpes, avanzó corriendo hacia los dos niños, Mono salió de la tortuga de Jade y vio que los niños estaban entre los troncos giratorios lanzando golpes a los troncos mientras Hinata estaba sobre los hombros de Isaac, Mono avanzó hacia ellos pero se distrajo y recibió golpes de lleno directo a la cara, el cuerpo y sobre todo en la ingle o entre las piernas, Mono apenas pudo acercarse cuando Misaki salto y sujeto a los dos niños en sus brazos dejando a Mono solo contra los troncos, Mono solo se dio vuelta y un tronco le dio justo en la cara, cayó de espaldas y quedo enredado dentro de la secuencia haciendo que se golpeara sin control, Misaki solo llego a un extremo mas calmado y bajo a los niños-

Niños como están se sienten bien?! -Misaki los vio preocupada-

Estamos bien! Tenemos mucha energía! -los niños gritos de emocionados por la azúcar en sus cuerpos-

No entiendo como tres galletas pueden hacer esto?! -Misaki se preocupo, los niños gritaron y estaban por irse corriendo de nuevo pero Misaki los sujeto de la cola a cada uno evitando que salieran corriendo- a no a donde van los tendré aquí conmigo y los atare si es necesario

Las galletas de Mono tienen cuatro veces la azúcar que se usa en la galleta normal -dijo Víbora entrando con el maestro Shifu, Víbora estaba sorprendida mientras que Shifu estaba serio-

Que sucedido en el salón y aquí mismo?! -dijo Shifu molesto viendo todo-

No fue mi culpa fue culpa de Mono el les dio tres galletas a cada uno y ellos se pusieron locos por tanta azúcar -dijo Misaki señalando a Mono el cual salió golpeado de los troncos y maquillado como si fuera una mujer- además Hinata lo pinto ahora es mona bien fea -Misaki sonriendo viendo a Víbora estaba por reír pero Shifu estaba serio- mejor me callo

Mono ve y limpia todo ese desastre, Víbora y Misaki limpien y calmen a los niños -Shifu avanzó viendo dl circuito y luego vio a Misaki la cual trataba de calmar a Isaac el cual estaba saltando de lado a lado frente a ella, Víbora abrazo con su cola a Hinata pero ella no podía dejar de moverse- Misaki como es que pasaste el circuito? también pude ver que rompiste uno de los troncos con un solo golpe

En Japón tengo un entra momento muy difícil todos los días, mi hermana no quiere que exagere al entrenar pero cuando no se da cuenta entreno por mi cuenta, entro mi velocidad y fuerza -dijo Misaki tranquila tratando de calmar a Isaac sujetándolo de la cola- ya cálmate, su circuito es sencillo si lo comparo con el circuito de pruebas de mi abuelo

Ya veo -dijo Shifu intranquilo- y que edad tienes?

Tengo 13 años -dijo Misaki seria, Isaac se movió y Misaki lo abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo-

Como calmamos a estos niños?! -Víbora se preocupo viendo a Hinata la cual no dejaba de moverse, saltar p tratar de correr igual que Isaac-

No te preocupes todo lo que sube tiene que bajar -dijo Shifu sonriendo, después de una hora los niños se quedaron dormidos de repente, las dos hembras solo los dejaron dormir tranquilos en una cama en la recamara de Tigresa-vaya eso si fue difícil

Usted no hizo nada -dijo Misaki seria viendo a Shifu el cual solo alzo los hombros, Víbora estaba seria viendo a su maestro, a ella le toco lo peor, tenía marcas en el cuerpo de mordidas y rasguños de parte de Hinata, Misaki tenía rasguños y el pelo alborotado, las dos tenían los cuerpo cubiertos de pintura fresca, mientras Mono todavía maquillado estaba limpiando el salón de los héroes, el tiempo y Tigresa volvió de su salida, cuando entro se topó con Po el cual estaba serio viéndola-

Hola Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo al panda-

Hola en donde estuviste? -dijo Po serio-

Pues por ahí con un amigo y en dos días lo volveré a ver -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, solo camino y estaba por irse a la cocina- por que te molesta?

No para nada, pero si creo que ese amigo tuyo no es fiar -Po se cruzo de brazos mientras que Tigresa solo suspiro- escucha te ayudare cuando lo necesites, y mas si se trata de un sujeto que no conoces, no conocemos sus intenciones así que ten mucho cuidado

Sabes que Po déjame en paz es mi vida, me puedo defender yo sola y también no necesito que me cuides, además esa extraña necesidad de pensar que todo los sujetos que apenas conocemos son malvados buscando algo de nosotros, ya déjalo Po -Tigresa le dijo algo molesta y Po solo tuvo que asentir con la cabeza- a veces pienso que no tienes confianza en mi

Bien entonces tu cuidas hoy a Hinata tengo que salir -dijo Po serio-

A donde vas? -dijo Tigresa seria-

No tengo por que decirte -Po solo dijo eso y se fue del palacio, Tigresa solo negó con la cabeza y se fue de ahí, mientras en un árbol algo cercano al palacio, Xavier estaba viendo todo lo sucedido-

Bien solo debo provocar una pelea entre ellos y los dos se alejaran -dijo Xavier sonriendo- bien espero que la emboscada haya funcionado, pero eso no es lo importante ahora Yujiro mas te vale conseguirme la energía de los retos en la presión -Xavier se fue de ahí saltando de árbol en árbol- muy pronto mi plan estará completo solo necesito mas tiempo -Xavier siguió avanzando entre el bosque mientras con Po el había llegado a la prisión de Chou Gung con una canasta en las manos, bajo a una celda y el guardia lo dejo pasar dentro de la celda-

Vaya realmente viniste después de mucho tiempo -dijo a una voz femenina con un tono de burla-

No faltaría a mi palabra Su te dije que vendría a verte -dijo Po tranquilo y Su salió de entre las sombras sonriendo- traje algo para comer -Su sonrío-


	28. Chapter 28

**Batalla en la prisión de fuego**

Po estaba en la prisión de Chou gung almorzando con Su la cual estaba en su celda, los dos estaban tranquilos en compañía del otro.

Bruno y dime grandote cuanto tiempo me queda en esta celda? -dijo Su sonriendo sabiendo que no saldría en mucho tiempo-

Bueno solo te quedan como dos días -dijo Po sonriendo dejando sorprendida a Su-

Espera como que dos días? -dijo Su sorprendida- pensé que me dejarían aquí hasta que me volviera un vieja momia

Bueno como te has portado bien durante estos meses el superintendente dice que te dejara salir solo si yo te vigilo constantemente evitando que hagas algún delito -Po estaba tranquilo bebiendo un poco de te, Su sonrío y se arrodilló frente a Po golpeando su frente en el suelo-

Si gracias muchas gracias Po -dijo Su sonriendo-

No tienes que darme las gracias yo convencí al superintendente tienes mucha suerte de conocer a un guardián -Po sonriendo viendo como Su se levanto llorando un poco- no llores

Si lo intentare -dijo Su sonriendo, después de que las cosas se calmara Po guardo todo en la canasta- bueno creo que te veré en otro momento

Su, vendré dentro de dos días a verte y te liberare también -Po le dio una sonrisa dejando sonrojada a Su- que tienes estas roja?

Eh? -Su se toco la cara estaba algo caliente por el sonrojo- si descuida estaré bien bueno te veo en dos días Guerrero Fénix y también ...-Su se puso algo nervioso y respiro hondo- te gustaría tener una cita conmigo como celebración de que salí de este lugar?

Si me gustaría Su -Po asintió sonriendo y se fue dejando a Su más que contenta cuando Po se fue Su comenzó a saltar en su celda como una colegiala enamorada, tomo su almohada y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, estaba sonriendo y daba vueltas en la cama- están guapo, lindo fuerte, guapo, sexy, guapo -Su estaba realmente emocionada- y lo que me dijo hace días sobre el almuerzo lo tome como broma-

 **Imaginación de Su-** Su estaba en su celda encadenada de manos y pies usando simples telas viejas y rotas como ropa, su cel era mas un cuarto hecho de ladrillos con una puerta de madera y hierro, la puerta se abrió revelando a Po usando un traje negro elegante con una camisa blanca y una corbata, se aflojo un poco la corbata y sonrío viendo a Su ofreciéndole comida en una bandeja de plata-

Su comida hermosa dama -dijo Po sonriendo mientras que el mundo para Su se volvía de colores y brillo **-fin de la imaginación-**

Pero como le iba a decir que no?! -Su se tapo la cara con las manos haciendo sonidos de emoción mientras negaba con la cabeza-

 **Lo que en realidad paso-** Po solo estaba usando su traje de entrenamiento, estaba viendo a Su mientras guardaba sus fichas de damas chinas-

Oye dime quieres que te traiga comida un día de estos? -dijo Po tranquilo mientras Su se sonrojaba y se impresionaba - **volviendo** \- Su estaba feliz mientras rodaba en su cama, Po volvió al valle sintiendo algo extraño dentro de el, se volteo viendo que solo estaba el bosque, no le importo y siguió caminando hasta que fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, solo cerró los ojos un momento hasta que la puerta se abrió con cuidado revelando a Tigresa la cual estaba un poco seria-

Que pasa? -dijo Po serio y Tigresa solo gruño un poco- que?

En donde estabas? ya oscureció y cuando regresas tu ropa y cuerpo están llenos de nieve -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, Po se puso un poco mas serio pero se le ocurrió decir algo para hacer que lo dejara en paz un momento- y bien?

Estaba en una cita con una leopardo -dijo Po sonriendo con el ceño fruncido, Tigresa se sorprendió un momento, todos los furiosos abrieron las puertas de sus cuartos para escuchar con cuidado, Iza por su parte abrió la puerta de su cuarto para escuchar, los furiosos asomaron un poco su cabeza para ver que pasaba- que pasa ocurre algo malo?

No...-Tigresa susurro un poco ida- es mas tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ni se para que me preocupo por ti -Tigresa se dio la vuelta ocultando su cara molesta- y dime te divertiste con la chica esa? Es bonita? Se be...be...be..besaron..? -Po alzo una ceja solo viendo la espalda de Tigresa-

Pensé que no te importaba -dijo Po con algo de burla-

No me interesa pero si me interesa un poco ya que escucharte hablar sobre salir con una chica es algo extraño, imposible y muy poco creíble como que Mono se baña seguido -Tigresa sonrío un poco ocultando su verdadero animo, los demás rieron un poco excepto Mono- el cual se irrito un poco- bueno como dije eso de la chica debe ser mentira jejeje -Tigresa se rió un poco nerviosa parecía que se trataba de engañar a si misma-

No es mentira, la volveré a ver dentro de dos días y la traeré al valle para nuestra cita -Po sonrío pensando que lo tenía ganado, Tigresa se quedo congelada sorprendida, mientras los furiosos tenían la boca tocando al suelo sorprendidos- bueno si me lo permites hoy hice muchas cosas, hice mucho ejercicio el día de doy estoy cansado y la cadera al igual que las piernas me duelen -Po sonrío de forma maléfica viendo como Tigresa estaba por caerse al suelo, Tigresa estaba realmente sorprendida mientras que tenía un tic fácil y una sonrisa retorcida, los furiosos se escondieron en sus cuartos tratando de procesar lo que había dicho Po, Tigresa solo se despido y cerró la puerta de Po- le gane -sonrío y se acostó, mientras los furiosos no se podían creer lo que habían escuchado _"que clase de ejercicio hizo!"_ tigresa solo llego a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama tratando de dormir-

Po eres un tonto -dijo Tigresa molesta y se trató de dormir, mientras Iza en su cuarto estaba seria procesando lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro, _"creo que este par necesita un leve empujón en el amor"_ pensó un poco seria y se volvió a costar con su cachorro a su lado, a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con pereza excepto Po y Tigresa, Po estaba tranquilo el cansancio lo había hecho quedarse bien dormido mientras que Tigresa estaba molesta por no haber dormido bien pensando en lo que Po le había dicho, todos estaban entrando como siempre pero Tigresa destruyo uno de los guerreros de madera con su fuerza, uno de los pedazos le estaba por dar a Iza la cual estaba meditando en una esquina, un pedazo iba hacia ella pero levanto la mano derecha deteniendo el pedazo de madera- hay perdón lo siento es que...

Estas tensa y molesta -dijo Iza sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-

Wau puedes leer mentes con los ojos cerrados? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No se te nota con solo mirarte Tigresa -dijo Iza sonriendo, abrió los ojos y se levanto- ven sígueme quiero hablar contigo

Claro -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y la siguio fuera del gimnasio hasta el durazno- bien que están importan que me trajiste a este árbol? -Tigresa estaba respirando agitada-

Estas enamorada del panda verdad? -Iza sonrío viendo que Tigresa casi suelta un grito sonriendo, estaba sonrojada y se congelo- no tienes por que ocultármelo todos lo sabemos creo que panda no

Espera es que eso fue muy repentino -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y nerviosa, Iza sonrío y se acercó para verla- esta bien si me gusta y mucho

Ya veo por eso estabas tan preocupada y celosa ayer -dijo Iza sonriendo- bueno te recomiendo algo deja los celos por que si no puedes perderlo, se un poco sincera con tus sentimientos hacia él

Pero y si yo no le gusto por que bueno tiene a esa leopardo haciéndole cualquier cosa -Tigresa se enojo un poco por los celos y la imagen mental de Po con otra hembra- no quiero que nadie toque a mi panda

Jajaja eres muy divertida -dijo Iza sonriendo- bueno si no quieres que otra hembra te lo robe debes ser mas linda y abierta con el, bueno que sabes sobre el hasta hora?

Bueno le gusta el tofu, el kung fu, practicar a altas horas de la noche y casi no dormir, el bambú y...eh eh..-Tigresa se quedo congelada viendo que solo sabia lo básico sobre Po- hay rayos como puedo decir que estoy enamorada si no conozco al macho que amo? -Tigresa se sujeto la cabeza alarmada y se revolvía el pelo-

Bueno bueno relájate eso es normal -dijo Iza sonriendo y la detuvo- conocer a la pareja no es cosa de que solo siendo amigos te dirá todo, no, cuando se esta en una relación se descubren uno del otro por eso no te preocupes todo se dará conforme el tiempo -Iza le tallo la cabeza a Tigresa haciendo que se sonrojara-

Dime cuando tu estuviste con tu esposo...lo conocías bien? Es decir cuanto tiempo te llevo a que te aceptara tus sentimientos? -Tigresa estaba un poco deprimida e Iza sonrío de forma un poco decaída-

Bueno mucho antes de que nos casáramos, yo era una guerrera solitaria siempre haciendo su trabajo sin importar que tenía que hacer, al igual que el panda no confiaba en nadie ni dejaba que nadie se me acercara con algún intención amorosa, siempre fui una guerrera dura a mi modo, pero un día -Iza sonrío recordando algo-

 **Recuerdo-** en un campo lleno de troncos estaba Iza la cual se veía de unos 15 años, Iza estaba lanzando varios ataques con su espada de madera a un árbol, usaba un traje negro en el cuerpo ajustado para pelear, dejo la espada a un lado, salto y bajo lanzando una patada de talón al tronco frente a ella, el tronco se partió en dos, avanzó a su siguiente objetivo el cual era un árbol algo grande y viejo, Iza avanzo y le dio un golpe dejándole una leve grieta, comienza a lanzar varios golpes y patas dejando leves marcas en el árbol, giro y lanzó un golpe concentrando energía en su puño derecho cuando golpeo el árbol este se partió en dos de forma vertical, el árbol cayó en ambos lados mientras Iza estaba cansada y sudada.

Vaya pobre árbol no se lo merecía -dijo un lobo de unos quince años, tenía el pelaje de la cara y cuerpo blancos, mientras el resto de su pelo era negro, tenía unos ojos cafés un poco oscuros, usaba un pantalón negro dejando ver si cuerpo delgado- hola

Hola que haces aquí Luck? -dijo Iza seria tomando su espada y la guardo en su cintura-

Tan solo quería verte unos momentos -dijo Luck sonriendo, Iza se sonrojo un poco pero debió la mirada- bueno como estas?

Estoy bien descuida -Iza estaba por sacarse el guante cuando sintió un poco de dolor de su mano derecha, Luck estaba serio viendo a Iza la cual estaba haciendo gestos de dolor- creo que mejor me voy

Espera -Luck se acercó a ella y la tomo de su mano, Iza solo jalo sus mano quitándola de las manos de Luck- tranquilízate por favor escucha creo que tienes la mano rota

Y eso que te importa Luck? Si me rompo los huesos o no es asunto mío -dijo Iza molesta pero Luck solo la ignoro y le quito el guante negro de su mano dejando ver que tenía la mano lastimada con marcas moradas- eres muy atrevido

No me importa estas herida y no te dejaré así -Luck estaba serio viendo a Iza la cual se sonrojo viendo como Luck tomo su mano con cuidado, le arreglo los huesos y le vendo las manos dejando un masa verde de hiervas curativas en la piel para que se curara- esta listo

Gracias -dijo Iza algo sorprendida y sonrojada- por que lo hiciste? -Luck la vio sin entender nada- por que me ayudaste a pesar de que te trate mal?

Bueno es que pienso que eres linda, también una buena persona, se que debes tener un buen motivo para alejar a muchos sujetos de ti, muchos ven a una mujer fuerte pero yo solo veo a una chica siendo fuerte a su manera, para mi eres sorprendente Iza -Luck sonrío dejando a Iza mas que sonrojada, el tiempo paso dejando a Luck y a Iza mas unidos, a cada misión que iba Iza aluck la comparaba no importaba donde fuera Luck la seguía sin importar que pasara, con el tiempo Iza se fue abriendo mas a el, los años pasaron hasta que en una misión, los dos estaban dentro de una cuba mientras afuera estaba una fuerte tormenta de nieve, los dos estaban juntos temblando de frío mientras tenían solo una manta encima-

Luck tengo demasiado frío -dijo Iza temblando por el frío-

Creo que debemos des hacernos de un poco de ropa para calentarnos -dijo Luck serio mientras Iza estaba sonrojada con los ojos en blanco viéndolo de manera molesta- no lo tomes de mala forma es que hace mucho frío y si nuestros pelajes se juntan producirán mas calor en nuestros cuerpos -Iza solo suspiro convirtiendo su cara al color de un tomate- se que es vergonzoso o prefiere que se te congele la cola? -Iza vio su cola la cual se estaba cubriendo de nieve-

Tu ganas -dijo Iza algo decaída, los dos se quitaron la ropa y se cubrieron con la manta, los dos estaban desnudos pero cubiertos por la sabana, estaban sonrojados subiendo su calor corporal, Iza estaba sonrojada por la cercanía del cuerpo de Luck- Luck dime una cosa por que siempre me sigues a pesar de lo mal que te he tratado en el pasado?

Bueno es que siempre te vi como chica que solo necesitaba a alguien a su lado conozco muchas cosas sobre ti se que te sientes sola es verdad, con forme te fui conociendo vi mas en ti de lo que la gente cree ver quien eras en verdad fue lo que hizo que me gustaras -dijo Luck sonriendo dejando sonrojada a Iza, pero de un momento a otro Luck se dio cuenta de lo dijo y se puso nervioso- bueno yo..les que..-Iza no lo dejo hablar ya que le había dado un beso en los labios, los dos se quedaron ahí compartiendo ese momento **-fin del recuerdo-**

Y así paso le tomo dos años hacer que me abriera con el pero al final todo resulto muy bien -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que acaba de escuchar- con el tiempo Luck me cambio me hizo mas feliz, amable y divertía y todos lo que se fueron alejando de mi volvieron y ahora todos somos un equipo, cuatro años después de ese eso nos casamos y tuve a Isaac y cada día de mi vida le agradesco a Luck por no dejarme sola, a pesar de que falleció hace cinco años le sigo dando las gracias y lo recuerdo con cariño -Iza lloro un poco y Tigresa la abrazo haciendo que se tranquilizara- Tigresa escucha se que el camino del amor es largo, duro y aveces agotable pero se que el panda te quiere no lo dejes ir por causa de unos simples celos

Si tienes razón no me debo molestar por unos simples celos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se separaron y Tigresa lo pensó un momento- le causare un ataque de celos!

Que? -Iza se sorprendió-

Si iré con Nonosuke lo traeré en dos días para tener un cita doble con Po y la leopardo, estaré tan cariñosa con Nonosuke que haré que Po actúe lleno de rabia y celos para que me bese y estemos juntos! -Tigresa sonrío por su brillante idea-

Espera eso no es lo...-Iza fue interrumpida por Tigresa la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo haciendo tronar sus huesos- hay duele...

Gracias Iza ahora ya que lo debes hacer -Tigresa salió corriendo rumbo al valle sonriendo por su idea mientras Iza acomoda su blusa roja-

Eso no fue lo que quise decir Tigresa! -Iza le grito pero Tigresa no la escucho- que acaso nadie me escucha?!

Tigresa había bajado al valle por una especie de rollo que estaba en su cuarto, el título decía "duelo y celos",Tigresa al tomarlo sonrío bastante _"bien esto es lo que buscaba_ " Tigresa pensó sonriendo viendo su rollo, _"ahora veamos para conquistar a tu hico especial usando los celos es una técnica de doble filo si no se utiliza correctamente, no solo le harás daño a tu conquista si no a ti misma si el termina dolido, aveces los chicos son bobos y termina haciendo cosas solo por mero instinto, así que aveces solo buscan herirte ten cuidado cuando hagas esto"_ Tigresa termino leer el artículo de momento y se puso algo seria, sonrío y luego se rió un poco "dudo mucho que Po sea así" con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se fue de ahí rumbo al palacio, mientras Víbora estaba regañando a Iza sin razón.

Ya no es para tanto no me grites -dijo Iza algo decaída-

Como quieres que no te grite?! Por tus ideas Tigresa va a hacer lo mas estúpido de su vida! -Víbora le grito un poco mientras Iza solo negaba con la cabeza- ahora que vamos a hacer?!

Vamos Kimozabi? -dijo Iza extrañada-

Si por que decirle lo de no te dejes llevar por los celos fue idea tuya -dijo Víbora seria-

Pero no esperaba que reaccionara así -dijo Iza llorando de forma graciosa- bueno creo que lo mejor es ver como van en su cita dentro de dos días y evitar que hagan alguna torpeza

Eso suena mejor además -Víbora bajo la mirada algo sombría preocupando a Iza, Víbora levanto la vista sonriendo sonrojada- es la primera cita de Po estoy muy contenta y quiero ver si sabe elegir bien sus pretendientes -Víbora parecía una niña animada por su hermano, estaba retorciéndose en su lugar imaginándose cosas dejando a Iza algo confundida-

Bueno tu sigue en tu mundo yo creo que iré a ver a mi hijo -dijo Iza sudando por los nervios y el miedo a Víbora, se dio la vuelta dejando a Víbora en su mundo y locura- esa serpiente esta algo loca -Iza avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al patio principal, ahora estaba Misaki viendo como jugaban Isaac y Hinata, sonrío un poco _"mi hijo no se parece a mi como muchos dicen, es idéntico a su padre hasta la sonrisa"_ Iza se acercó sonriendo a las escaleras para verlos-

Oh hermana -dijo Misaki sorprendida de verla- llevan jugando una media hora hasta ya están sudando -las dos vieron a los pequeños los cuales estaban sudando hasta el cansancio-

Bueno niños ya es hora de parar y tomar un descanso -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Pero mami nos estamos divirtiendo mucho -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Si señora déjenos jugar mas tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, pero la parte de señora hizo que a Iza le apareciera una vena en la cabeza mientras sonreía-

No me digas señora niña si no quieres que te bañe con agua fría -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras sus ojos se volvía negros-

Si señorita -dijo Hinata asustada escondida detrás de Isaac-

Bueno ya descanse un rato, les daré un bocadillo mas tarde y después se darán un baño para ir a dormir -Iza sonrío y los dos asintieron- bueno vamos a que coman tranquilos -a los dos les sonó el estomago-

Jaja tengo mucha hambre -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- una carrera a ver quien gana -los dos comenzaron a correr con rumbo a la cocina, Iza sonrío y los siguió-

No vienes? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si ya voy hermana -dijo Misaki sonriendo, la siguió a la cocina pero Misaki no dejaba de verla de una forma casi seria _"aun me cuesta trabajo creer que mi hermana solía ser una guerrera fría, no tengo muchos recuerdos de esos días pero ella siempre era fuerte y calculadora pero ahora que la veo solo son simples rumores para mi, pero algo en ella me dice que algún día perderá su paz y podría terminar siendo un peligro"_ Misaki pensó seria mientras seguían el camino rumbo a la cocina-

Los dos días pasaron rápido, Po estaba listo para ir a la prisión para ir a buscar a Su, Tigresa estaba lista para ir a buscar a Nonosuke en el lugar que quedaron, mientras Po avanzaba hacia la prisión pero mas adelante estaba un grupo de hienas junto al camarón de Yujiro, las hienas estaban usando una gabardina negra para ocultar sus identidad, cuando llegaron a la prisión tiraron la puerta de un solo golpe, los rinocerontes vieron como el grupo de hienas se metió corriendo.

Quieren que me traigan a todos los prisioneros vivos y todos los que tienen poderes elementales -dijo Yujiro y las hienas sonrieron empezando a correr hacia las celdas-

Deténganlos -dijo el líder de los guardias, los guardias corrieron hacia ellos, una hiena saltó sobre un rinoceronte mordiéndole el cuello, el rinoceronte grito de susto pero se quedó callado cuando la hiena lo soltó, lo sujeto del cuerno y lo lanzo al fondo de la prisión, las hienas avanzaron sacando sus espadas, un guardia choco su lanza contra la espada de un hiena, la hiena saltó y quedó detrás de él dandole un corte en la espalda, el guardia grito y una hiena apareció frente a dandole una patada en la cara y lo tiro por el fondo, las hienas estuvieron peleando contra los guardias, los guardias apenas pudieron defenderse de los ataques de las hienas, un guardia estaba por ayudar a una hiena pero una segunda apareció clavándole la espada en las cotillas, el guardia grito un poco y la hiena le dio una patada en el estomago tirándolo al fondo, los reos se estaban agitando en el primer piso, Yujiro avanzó un poco viendo a los guardias que caían uno por uno, cinco guardias rodearon a Yujiro pero el estaba tranquilo-

Maldito no te dejaremos llevarte a los reos -dijo un guardia serio y los demás le apuntaron con sus armas-

Son unos inútiles -Yujiro cerró los ojos sujetando su espada, los guardias estaban por atacarlo cuando el abrió los ojos volviéndose todo mas lento para el, solo dio un paso y se escucho como el filo de la espada dio varios movimientos, Yujiro llego al extremo del pasillo y guardo su espada, los guardias solo cayeron cortados en dos pedazos- los chinos son muy lentos -sonrío y siguió moviéndose hasta que encontró un registro de los reos en el lugar- bien cien sujetos machos y tres hembras en este lugar mm -vio la lista y noto que muchos tenían un nivel alto- creo que esto me puede servir -grito un poco para llamar a las hienas- escuchen perros! Tráiganme a los que tienen el nivel más alto de poder a los más débiles mátenlos! Quemen este maldito agujero! -las hienas gritaron riendo y fueron atacando a los guardias, los reos mas fuertes estaban por tratar de salir pero Yujiro llego con uno fuerte, era un toro de color café- Horn clase de tierra, nivel siete a nivel de un maestro con más de treinta años de experiencia -Yujiro saco la gema y el toro trato de salir pero la gema soltó un vapor rojo haciendo que Horn cayera al suelo con los ojos en blanco- energía reunida

Las hienas seguían sacando a los guardias mientras tres hienas estaban reuniendo explosivos y pólvora para destruir el lugar, todos los reos estaban tratando de salir pero Yujiro pasaba por las celdas de los más fuertes y les quitaba la energía reuniendo la en la gema, todos los reos trataban de salir apenas las puertas se abrieran pero Yujiro se los impedía y les robaba la energía, las tres hienas formaron un camino de pólvora desde el último piso de la prisión Su estaba en el cuarto piso de la prisión y ella se escondió en una esquina viendo a los enemigos, las hienas encendieron la pólvora y esta exploto desde el último piso, de repente todo empezó a quemarse, el humo salía por la única salida de la prisión, Po estaba cerca del lugar cuando vio la cortina de humo, se preocupo y apresuro su paso, dentro de la prisión Yujiro paso por la celda de Su y no la vio ya que ella estaba entre las sombras gracias a sus habilidades, Yujiro solo soltó el aire de sus pulmones y siguió caminando entre el fuego.


	29. Chapter 29

Mmmmm alguien se acerca y es fuerte -dijo Yujiro serio, un guardia salió del fuego tratando de atacarlo pero Yujiro se dio la vuelta dandole un golpe en el estomago y el guardia cayó al fuego gritando de dolor- no se quien sea pero su energía esta haciendo reaccionar a la gema de energía -en la entrada principal salió Po corriendo viendo que la prisión entera estaba en llamas las hienas ya se habían retirado y solo quedaba Yujiro viendo a Po, _"este sujeto es fuerte"_ pensó serio y luego sonrío " _será una buena comida"_

Su donde estas?! -Po grito con fuerza buscando algún sonido de parte de Su, Po concentro fuego en todo su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo hacia la celda de Su- Armadura de fuego! -Po avanzó corriendo en una onda de fuego en su cuerpo- Su donde estas?! Responde!

Po! -Su grito desde su celda viendo que el fuego estaba aumentando- Sálvame Po por favor! -Su estaba llorando viendo que el fuego estaba por entrar a su celda, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero en eso Po apareció y abrió la celda sujetando los barrotes, jalo la puerta y tiro la puerta, Su se sorprendió de ver a Po envuelto en llamas- Po!

Rápido no hay tiempo hay que salir de aquí -dijo Po serio, la cargo en sus brazos al estilo princesa y se volvió a encender en llamas-

Aaaa! -Su grito asustada pero se dio cuenta que el fuego de Po no la quemaba- que pasa esta cálido pero no me quema! Por que?

Esta es la habilidad del fénix, la armadura de fuego puedo usar el fuego elemental como protección para evitar el daño, en el núcleo de esta burbuja estamos nosotros y el calor extremo esta en la zona exterior, por eso no los lastima -dijo Po serio- sujétate fuerte -Su abrazo su cuello para no caerse- vamos! -Po salió corriendo de la celda mientras el fuego cubría todo, apenas dio la vuelta avanzó unos metros y Yujiro apareció encima de él para darle un corte, todo parecía lento en ese momento, Po solo bajo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, rodó en el suelo, se paro y lanzó una patada con la pierna derecha dandole a la espada con la planta del pie, Yujiro se sorprendió de ver eso, _"pudo verme atacarlo desde la espalda imposible"_ pensó sorprendido y se alejó en un salto- quien eres tu?

Me llamo Yujiro el camarón samurai -dijo serio y puso su espada frente a el- déjame decirte que eres muy hábil apenas unos pocos han logrado esquivar mi ataque pero por la espalda y mas cargando a una hembra en tus brazos es imposible pero a la vez emocionante -sonrío mientras Po estaba serio cargando a Su, Po vio a Su estaba asustada y la salida como el lugar estaban rodeados por el fuego- con lo rápido que la roca se consume por el fuego diría que nos quedan cinco minutos como máximo hasta que este lugar explote por la olvida del lugar que harás panda?

Su lo siento pero tendrás que salir tu sola de este lugar -dijo Po serio mientras Su estaba asustada- no te preocupes por el fuego solo debes salir es por tu libertad mi deber es pelear

Pero como saldré todo esta encendido?! -Su estaba asustada mientras Yujiro estaba frente a ellos esperando atacar, Po comenzó a formar una burbuja mas pequeña en el cuerpo de Su y la bajo, Su quedo de pie y vio que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura de color rojiza como el fuego, Po en cambio no tenía nada que lo cubriera- que hiciste?

La llamo burbuja armada es una conexión con mi fuego elemental te protegerá por lo máximo diez minutos ahora vete debes suponerte a salvo -dijo Po serio, Su asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para irse corriendo-

No la dejare -Yujiro tomo un kunai de su ropa y lo lanzó hacia Su, Po apareció frente a el y lanzó un golpe horizontal haciendo que el kunai se rompiera y cayera al fondo- que haces?

Le prometí que seria libre y planeo cumplir esa promesa -dijo Po serio, Yujiro avanzó hacia y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Po reaccionó y lo esquivo saltando a un lado, se preparó y le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza, Yujiro cayó al suelo, rodó dandole una patada en las piernas, Po perdió el equilibrio y cayó parándose de una mano, se acomodo quedando hincado Yujiro trato de ir tras Su pero Po lo sujeto de la cola lo atrajo y lo lanzó hacia las llamas, Yujiro giro haciendo que la hoja de su espada quedara llena de fuego, giro una tres era vez y lanzó una cortada en diagonal soltando un corte de fuego, Po extendió la mano derecha sujetando el fuego el cual explotó en su mano causando humo levemente, formo una esfera de fuego en su mano izquierda y la lanzó en un golpe, Yujiro giro y corto la esfera en dos, Po retrajo las dos manos hacia sus costillas formando en su mano derecha una esfera de trueno amarilla y en la segunda un bola de fuego, lanzó un golpe diagonal soltando el trueno en forma de cuatro barras amarillas, Yujiro salto a un lado esquivando ataque y Po lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, volvió a retraer sus manos formando una bola de fuego en cada mano, Yujiro esquivo las cuatro barras de energía pero la bola de fuego le dio un corte vertical partiéndola en dos, Po lanzó cuatro esfera con un golpe cada una, Yujiro giro la cortando dos de las esferas, pero la tercera estaba por darle, Yujiro la esquivo recibiendo una leve quemadura en su hombro izquierdo, la cuarta esfera iba hacia el y le dio en el pecho causando una leve explosión, se levanto y vio que Po estaba por darle un golpe, Yujiro se impulsó con sus patas quedando a un lado, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Po en las costillas con el mango de la espada, Po solo fue empujado hasta golpearse leven,ente con la pared-

Estas acabado! -Yujiro avanzó preparando su espada para un corte horizontal, cuando lanzó el corte Po bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe de gancho en el estomago, Yujiro fue empujado hasta el techo del lugar y se paro de patas en el lugar- maldito

Deberías saber que los pandas tenemos unas de las fuerzas mas grandes de entre todos los animales -dijo Po sonriendo-

Eso suena algo presumido panda -dijo Yujiro serio- solo por que tengas mucha fuerza no podrías igualar esto -Yujiro sonrío y desapareció, Po se sorprendió un momento y lo busco con las orejas, Yujiro hizo un sonido al aparecer detrás de Po y lanzó una estocada con su espada, Po se dio la vuelta recibiendo un leve corte en su brazo derecho dejando una mancha de sangre en el lugar, se inclinó un poco y le dio un golpe de gancho a Yujiro en el estomago soltando una bola de fuego, Yujiro soltó algo de aire y saliva, Po alzo mas el brazo librando el fuego pero Yujiro desapareció cuando Po soltó el fuego y apareció detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda, Po avanzó unos paso y giró lanzando una onda de viento azul, Yujiro la detuvo con el filo de su espada forcejando un momento, desapareció y apareció sobre Po, Po alzo la vista y lo esquivo saltando a un lado, Yujiro impacto el suelo haciendo que la roca se partiera y los dos comenzaron a caer rumbo al fuego que estaba debajo del lugar, los dos estaban parados sobre rocas, tocaron las rocas con las manos haciendo que se detuvieran con un aura café debajo de ellos-

Que también posees fuerza de roca? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Claro que no niño esto es gracia mi gema del mal -dijo Yujiro sonriendo mostrándole la gema roja- gracias a esta pequeña gema puedo usar lo siete elementos como tu pero la cosa es que tengo que robarlos de unos estupidos chinos eso es lo que me da mas asco

No me importa si te da asco o no robar la energía de los demás, lo que importa es derrotarte aquí mismo -Po se inclinó y avanzó en un salto hacia el, Yujiro hizo lo mismo, los dos chocaron puño y cabeza en una leve colisión, la colisión soltó una fuerte honda de impacto y viento, los caminos de roca comenzaron a deshacerse y a caer, los dos se alejaron viendo que las rocas iban hacia ellos, Po se acercó a una y la sujeto con sus manos y un pie de forma inclinado, Yujiro se paro en seis patas viendo a Po, los dos volvieron a impulsarse contra el Po concentro un poco de roca en su brazo izquierdo y luego la calentó, Yujiro estaba por darle un corte de forma horizontal, Po solo se impulso de lado encendiendo sus pies con fuego, siguió escupiendo fuego en su brazo lleno de rocas hasta que llego al muro, enterró su mano derecha y siguió soplando fuego, Yujiro quedo parado en una roca todo parecía más lento para ellos-

Que esta haciendo? -dijo Yujiro sorprendido, Po dejo de hacer fuego por la boca y luego escupió un torrente de agua, el vapor se paso y Po mostró una especia de espada improvisada- hizo una espada? Como lo hiciste?

Una loba samurai me enseño a hacer una y también me enseño mas técnicas de lo que pensé -dijo Po serio, se impulso de nuevo hacia dl soltando fuego de sus pies con una onda de viento parecía que volaba- nosotros los guardianes tenemos la habilidad de usar los cuatro elementos de forma natural pero también sabemos cómo usarlos para nuestro beneficio -Po lanzó un golpe vertical con su espada falsa, Yujiro la esquivo y Po corto la roca, choco con el muro y se dio la vuelta viendo a Yujiro elevándose entre las rocas, llego a lo mas alto y se impulso- no escaparas! -Po se impulso y los dos chocaron sus espadas creando una honda de impacto, los dos se alejaron por la fuerza, quedando de nuevo sujetándose de las rocas, Yujiro concentro fuego en su boca y grito liberándolo en una bola de fuego, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe de forma vertical, concentro energía en su brazo y lanzó un corte horizontal anotando una energía azul, Yujiro avanzó hacia otra roca de forma lateral, los dos estaban cayendo pero Po estaba cayendo directo al centro del fuego-

Morirás! -Yujiro avanzó hacia el concentro fuego en su espada, Po lanzó un corte diagonal y los dos volvieron a chocar sus armas quedando en un leve forcejeo-

No perderé aquí! -Po lanzó un golpe dandole a Yujiro justo en la cara haciendo que se alejara, zoo se impulso de nuevo creando una onda de viento en sus pies con fuego mezclado, se puso en el muro, extendió el brazo izquierdo atrayendo una roca, sujeto la roca con las manos y la lanzó contra Yujiro, Yujiro avanzó hacia la roca y Po apretó los dedos de su mano haciendo que roca se esparciera en pedazos, Yujiro se quedo sorprendido _"la esparció en pedazos para que no me pueda defender?"_ Po dio un leve grito moviendo su brazo en diferentes direcciones, las rocas reaccionaron con una energía verde y fueron directo hacia Yujiro, Yujiro se defendió lanzando varios cortes en el aire, corto las rocas de forma fácil para el pero Po avanzó dandole una tacleada en el cuerpo, Yujiro ahogo un grito por la fuerza, lanzó un corte vertical dejándole un leve corte a Po en el hombro izquierdo, Po se alejo con un impulso y Yujiro impacto las rocas hasta llegar al muro-

Es muy resistente -dijo Po viendo a Yujiro salir de las rocas, llego a un muro y estrelló su brazo derecho, la espada falsa se había deshecho y Po suspiro- sabia que no duraría mucho no me queda de otra -el cuerpo de Po se cubrió con una aura de rayos azules- es hora de ir a un nivel mas alto -dio un salgo aya precio frente a Yujiro en un simple resplandor-

En solo un segundo! -dijo Yujiro sorprendido, Po lanzó un golpe y Yujiro lo esquivo saltando a un lado, zoo le dio al muro y dejo un grieta en el- de un solo golpe puede causar es daño?! -Po se lanzó contra el de nuevo, Yujiro lanzó un corte horizontal, la espada y el puño de Po chocaron creando un onda de impacto- su piel se volvió ta dura con mi espada no puede ser! -Po desapareció y reapareció sobre el lanzando una patada vertical de talón- arriba

Por si no lo sabias el rayo me hace ser más rápido! -Po bajo la patada, Yujiro desapareció de nuevo y apareció a su derecha lanzando un corte horizontal, Po se defendió con su brazo derecho pero la herida se abrió un poco de nuevo- rayos! -lanzó un golpe soltando una honda de trueno azul Yujiro a esquivo y el aura le dio al muro, Po se giro lanzando una patada y le dio a Yujiro en sus costillas lanzándolo a un extremo, Yujiro sintió dolor en sus costillas y choco con fuerza e muro agrietándolo un poco-

Maldito -dijo Yujiro escupiendo sangre, Po se dio la vuelta en el aire y quedo sujetándose en el muro- no me queda otra opción si no peleo enserio me va a derrotar -en el techo se escucho una fuerte explosión los dos alzaron la vista viendo que las bombas y pólvora se habían encendido dando una reacción en cadena- apenas han pasado dos minutos -Yujiro bajo la vista viendo la gema- lo siento panda pero dejaremos esto para después tengo trabajo

Espera maldito -Po volvió a encender su trueno en el cuerpo pero Yujiro libero un aura negra y roja como la sangre _"que es estas sensación? Siento una gran maldad que emana de el, es como si su aura fuera muy negativa"_ Po pensó sorprendido, Yujiro dio un salto soltando un resplandor rojo- Eh espera! -Po salto hacia una roca dejando un rastro de energía azul por el rayo volvió a subir pero Yujiro era más rápido, saltaba de roca en roca hasta que llego al primer piso, Po lo siguió hasta llegar frente a el- espera la pelea todavía no termina!

Ya te dije que estoy ocupado Panda -dijo Yujiro serio, mas bombas explotaron cubriendo toda la prisión de fuego completamente- no queda tiempo al menos unos dos minutos para que este lugar se convierta en cenizas pero antes de irnos dime una cosa esa loba de la que hablabas era Iza Shiba, la cabeza principal del clan Shiba?

Si y que si lo es? -dijo Po serio viendo a Yujiro-

Ya veo supongo que no te ha dicho que hace aquí verdad? O quienes somos? Mucho menos te debe haber dicho lo que en verdad esta pasando gracias a nosotros -Yujiro vio como Po abrió los ojos unos momentos sorprendido- me lo imagine no sabes por que estas peleando en estos momentos, puedo verlo en tus ojos quieres ser mas fuerte verdad? No eres feliz con la vida que tienes ahora -Po no decía nada solo se quedo quieto ahí mismo- dime una cosa que cosa quieres en verdad ser fuerte o estar cerca de esos sujetos que te limitan tanto? Mírate bien Guerrero Fénix se dice que el Guerrero Okami de Japón es el Guerrero mas poderoso de todos en Japón pero aquí en China el fénix debería ser mas fuerte que el dragón, en cambio una hembra te ha ganado una y otra vez, y sin esa gema que tienes deberías admitirlo no eres más que un simple maestro que arrojó todo sus esfuerzos a la basura por un atajo mas simple, no te sientes humillado? De entre muchos tu eres el más débil y lo se por que he visto a la guerrera Dragon en acción tu eres débil Panda -Yujiro quedo a su derecha pasándolo por un segundo- recuerda esto panda si dejas que tu corazón siga siendo tan bondadoso, si sigues dejándote llevar por la influencia de esa Tigresa serás más débil en el futuro, piensa tu fuerza ha cambiado desde que da tigresa llego s tu vida? Piensa que tan débil te has vuelto, no importa cuantas veces trates de salvarlos al final te odiaran -Yujiro salió de la cueva riendo dejando a Po solo, el fuego se extendió mientras Po estaba serio, Yujiro salió de la cueva mientras seguía ardiendo, Po salió de ultimo y busco algún rastro de Yujiro pero este no estaba a su vista-

Será posible que el tenga razón? -dijo Po sorprendido, la cueva exploto y Po se alejo de los restos que iban hacia el- será verdad?

Po! -se escucho el grito de Su que iba a hacia el, el aura de fuego se había deshecho, ella llego y lo abrazo- estaba muy preocupada pensé que que te había pasado algo malo -Po le regreso el brazo con el brazo izquierdo, Su sintió un liquido en sus manos cuando trato de sujetar la mano derecha de Po, cuando se dio cuenta era sangre y no solo eso el hombro izquierdo también lo tenía cortado- Po tu brazo y tu hombro debemos ir al valle rápido para que te curen!

Su se llevó a Po sujetándolo de la mano, los dos iban al valle de La Paz pero Po no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Yujiro _"si te dejas seguir influenciando por ellos al final solo serás más débil, no importa cuantas veces trates de salvarlos al final te odiaran"_ eso lo repitió en su mente una y otra vez, _"será cierto que me he vuelto débil? Acaso la gente del valle también me teme?"_ Po seguía revisando sus pensamientos mas y mas ni siquiera se fue cuenta cuando los dos llegaron al valle y Su lo llevo a la clínica, cuando Po se dio cuenta el ya estaba en la sala médica sentado en la cama.

Anda dame tu camisa Po -dijo Su extendiendo su mano derecha- está cubierta de sangre

Que? -Po se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se quito camisa revelando su cuerpo con heridas viejas y otras mas nuevas, Su se sonrojo bastante de ver el cuerpo trabaja de Po- que pasa? Te enfermaste?

No no es nada -dijo Su sonriendo sonrojada- bueno veo que tienes un cuerpo muy fornido Po

Gracias eso se debe a muchas años de entrenamiento en el kung fu -dijo Po tranquilo, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido- dime Su alguna vez te has arrepentido de quien eres hoy en día? O te has sentido inútil alguna vez?

Bueno si me arrepentí una vez de lo que me convertí, tuve una infancia muy dura y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba robando para poder mantener una vida tranquila y normal, pero cuando me ayudaste encerrándome en prisión tuve mucho tiempo para pensar que quería ser en verdad, la verdad cometí muchos errores en mi vida pero tengo que vivir con ellos y esperar el día en que verdad pueda enmendarme, solo pido perdón de muchos y que nadie sepa quien era antes quiero iniciar de nuevo -dijo Su algo decaída pero sonriendo- por que me preguntas algo así?

No es nada solo simples pensamientos míos -dijo Po serio Su estaba viéndolo tratando de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, el doctoró paso y comenzó a coser las heridas de Po, mientras en el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba repasando una y otra vez su plan para que todo saliera bien frente a ella estaba Iza y Víbora, Iza estaba rascándose la cabeza mientras daba ligeras pisadas al suelo con su pie derecho-

Tigresa te digo que es mala idea esto de los celos te saldrá el tiro por la culata -dijo Víbora tratando de hacer razonar a Tigresa pero ella no le hacia caso-

Ella tiene razón Tigresa aveces no es muy bueno hacerlo, esto podría terminar muy mal para ambos -dijo Iza preocupada pero Tigresa seguía metida en su rollos- Tigresa!

Esta bien esta bien se que esto es muy preocupante pero créanme todo saldrá bien lo juro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tengo un plan y todo saldrá bien se los juro -las dos hembras se vieron una forma un poco extrañadas y preocupadas- además le pediré a Nonosuke que me ayude un poco, a menos que Po no sea lo suficientemente macho para decir lo que siente por mi

No crea que ese sea el punto Tigresa -dijo Iza extrañada- escucha los chicos son algo tontos con los celos así que te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, piensa esto que tal si vas caminando por la calle y luego ves a Po besando a otra hembra? O como te sentirías si dijera algo como no se no me gustas, o me siento infeliz y quiero un cambio de vida por tu culpa, o y mi favorita, tu tienes a tu novio yo tengo a mi novia siempre serás la chica que me quito mi orgullo varonil -Iza estaba haciendo una voz aguda yTigresa la veía realmente extrañada-

Que clase de imaginación tienes? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Una muy realista, por que cuando tenía 18 vi muchas cosas y muchas relaciones en mi palacio vi cosas perturbadoras -dijo Iza temblando un poco

Bueno no se creo que si me sentiría un poco herida si viera a Po besando a una chica solo para vengarse de mí pero vamos es Po el no haría algo tan bajo como eso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno haya tu tratamos de ayudarte pero no escuchas razones -dijo Víbora seria, a Tigresa se levanto y sonrío-

Bueno gracias por el apoyo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Te apuesto un emparedado a que esto termina en desastre -dijo Iza seria-

Apostamos en contra de mi amiga por un solo emparedado? Que sean dos y trato hecho -dijo Víbora estirando la cola, Iza le tomo la cola y asintió, las dos asintieron y siguieron a Tigresa pero en eso entro Zeng algo sorprendido- Zeng que pasa?

Es el maestro Po me dijeron que el maestro Po esta en la clínica recibiendo atención médica y la prisión de Chou Gung esta siendo destruida -dijo Zeng alterado-

Que?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida y salió corriendo rumbo al valle, las demás hembras la siguieron-

Zeng luego nos dices lo que paso con la prisión -dijo Víbora algo nerviosa y siguió a Tigresa todo el camino hasta el valle-

Aguanta Po ya voy! -Tigresa estaba corriendo a cuatro patas, Iza tuvo que correr a cuatro patas para seguirla y subió a Víbora en su espalda, mientras en el valle Po estaba saliendo con el brazo y el hombro vendados, Su lo seguía acompañando viendo mas de cerca la playera de Po-

Bueno déjame tu playera yo la lavare y la coseré -dijo Su sonriendo-

Gracias Su -dijo Po sonriendo y Su se sonrojo cruzándole una idea por la mente-

Sabes no te he agradecido por salvarme de la prisión y de haberme sacado -dijo Su sonriendo-

No es nada eres mi amiga eso haría -dijo Po sonriendo pero Su le hizo señas para que se acercara- que?

Acércate te quiero decir algo -dijo Su sonriendo, Po se acercó como dijo y Su lo tomo de las mejillas con las manos, las hembras estaban corriendo por todo el valle hasta que llegaron a la clínica-

Esperen cual clínica dijo Zeng? -dijo Tigresa viendo a los lados, pero algo dejo sin aliento a Iza, le dio un leve toque a Tigresa en el hombro y ella volteo- que? -Iza y Víbora señalaron a un lado y Tigresa se sorprendió al ver a Su besando a Po en los labios, Tigresa parecía que se ahogaba, Su soltó a Po dejando una leve línea de saliva, Tigresa solo cayó de espaldas sorprendida-

Esto esta mal -dijeron Víbora e Iza sorprendidas-

 **Nota-** bueno no se si se dieron cuenta pero borre dos de mis historias menos populares, así que estoy pensando en hacer una nueva historia basándome en la historia de "Los cuatro guardianes" con los poderes de "Kung fu elemental" pero esta historia trata de una aventura de los nuevos guardianes es decir Lu, Long y los estudiantes de los demás guardianes serán los protagonistas en contra de nuevas amenazas como demonios sin mas que decir que la fuerza los acompañe


	30. Chapter 30

**Los celos dañan de muy mala forma**

Tigresa estaba impactado y tirada en el suelo repitiendo la escena que acaba de ver, Po y Su se estaban besando, se levanto de golpe viendo que la escena seguís como si se tratara de un retrato que alguien le mando a dibujar para tortúrala, se levanto y fue a ver a Po.

Po..Po -Tigresa algo algo y Po reacciono, Su y el se separaron con subido y la vieron, pero Su tenía los brazos en el pecho de Po, parecía una especie de abrazo- que significa esto?

Que cosa? -dijo Po tranquilo-

No te hagas el tonto conmigo me refiero a esto del beso con Su...Su?! -Tigresa estaba molesta al principio pero luego se impresiono al ver a Su- pensé que habías desaparecido hace mucho tiempo

No has cierto, lo que paso es que deje de ser una bailarina y me quede como la bailarina privada de mi panda -dijo Su sonriendo y abrazo a Po-

Que?! -Tigresa grito de la impresión-

Así es lo siento Tigresa, pero Su es mi novia,te deseo la mejor de los suertes -dijo Po tranquilo dejando a Tigresa sorprendida, de un momento a otro el ambiente se puso pesado para Tigresa y escucho unas campanas, alzo la vista viendo un recuadro blanco donde Po estaba usando un traje negro chino de bodas y a su derecha estaba Su usando un vestido de novia y velo, los dos estaban sonriendo- ahora ella es mi esposa

No espera Po! Por favor no me dejes Po! Yo...yo..-Tigresa comenzó a gritar extendiendo el brazo derecho tratando de alcanzarlos pero parecía inútil, Tigresa grito una ultima vez levantándose de una cama, estaba reinando agitada y vio que estaba sentada en su cama del palacio- un..un sueño -se sintió aliviada- todo fue un sueño -se levanto de la cara y se estiro, salió del cuarto y comenzó a buscar a Po y a los demás en el palacio pero no había nadie- que raro ya deberían estar aquí -Llego a la cocina donde se escucharon unas risas, dos eran femeninas y la otra era masculina, Tigresa sonrio reconociendo la rosa- Po tengo que..-Tigresa entro sonriendo pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa- que es esto?! -toda la cocina estaba convertida en un casino o lugar para adultos, todas la s paredes estaban pintadas de moradas, en las paredes estaban unas lamparas de papel morado dandole un toque morada a la iluminación en el lugar, estaba un alfombra hecha de la piel de Shifu en el centro del lugar, la piel de Mono también estaba ahí con ojos en forma de X y parecía que se había lavado por que estaba más brillante con un color mas fuerte, Grulla estaba siendo de mesero usando un traje en el cuerpo y una corbata de moño roja en el cuello, estaba cargando una bandeja de plata mientras estaba parado a un lado de lo que parecía ser un trono, Po estaba sentado en el trono usando solo un pantalón, a su lado también estaban Víbora e Iza vestidas como sirvientas, Iza estaba usando una falda negra con solo un pañuelo blanco cubriéndole el busto el cual estaba mostrando mucho al igual que las piernas, Víbora solo usaba un diadema blanca de sirvienta, Tigresa se sorprendió bastante y mas cuando una puerta se abrió y entro un ejercito de leopardos hembras, eran Su, Song y el resto de las damas de la sombra, Tigresa fue empujada por el resto, las damas de las sombras excepto Su estaban vestidas como conejitas atrevidas, usaban un leotardo negro con orejas de conejita blancas y mayas negras mostrando sus piernas, Su estaba usando un vestido escotado de color azul, no usaba tirantes solo lo sujetaba el contacto con su piel, usaba un medallón dorado en el cuello, ella sonrió y se sentó en las piernas de Po tallando su barbilla como si fuera su amo-

Criada Tigresa trae las bebidas es hora de la fiesta -dijo Su sonriendo, Tigresa no entendió y luego vio su ropa estaba hecha de pedazos de tela rotos, se veía vieja y a punto de romperse- que esperas tengo mucha sed tráeme una buena botella de vino

Que? Espera yo no soy un criada tuya! -dijo Tigresa molesta y Su gruñó algo irritada-

Tigresa ya escuchaste a tu maestra ve y traemos la cena! -Po le grito con fuerza haciendo la temblar- ve!

Si maestro Po -Tigresa fue a la cocina asustada y luego regreso con un bandeja cubierta de una tapa plateada- aquí esta espero les guste -quito la tapa revelando a Zeng cubierto de arroz hirviendo pero todavía estaba vivo y comenzó a gritar y a revoletear las alas-

Quien podría comer esta cosa?! -Po le dio una patada al plato de comida haciendo que se estrellara con la cara de Tigresa, ella sonrió quedando con un enorme chichón, en un momento a otro ella estaba limpiando la zona llena de comida mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas-

Se que puede ser curso aveces pero cuando lo veo sonreír -Tigresa vio como Po estaba sonriendo mientras pegaba mas a Su a su cuerpo en un abrazo- yo seré feliz -Tigresa sonrio pero luego sonrio que le caía agua en la cabeza llevándola a otro lugar, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el patio del palacio esta vez usando su ropa de siempre- bueno esto mas normal hasta ahora -Tigresa se levanto y fue a la cocina la abrió tranquila y se topó con Po y Su comiendo un pastel juntos, Su le estaba dando un pedazos de pastel a Po justo en la boca, Tigresa no supo que decir solo estaba celosa y sorprendida, Su sonrio, tomo el pastel en su boca y cerró los ojos acercándose a Po-

A ver Po di "Aaah" -dijo Su con el pedazo de pastel en la boca, Po sonrio y tomo el pedazo de pastel en su boca, pero después de comer ese pedazo de pastel comenzó a besar s Su, Tigresa se enojo y grito con fuerza-

Po...eres un idiota! -Tigresa grito en su sueños y termino abriendo los ojos viendo el techo de su cuarto- que?! Que paso? -una figura apareció frente a ella era Mono-

Ya estas bien estas conmigo tu amante -Mono sonrio abriendo la boca y mostrando la lengua para un beso francés con Tigresa, Tigresa abrió los ojos asqueada y grito con fuerza-

KYAAAA! -Tigresa grito con fuerza y se escucharon fuertes golpes en el cuarto solo para que Mono saliera volando del cuarto hasta atravesar la puerta y termino atravesando la puerta de Grulla, se estrelló de cara en la pared quedando con la cabeza de fuera y casi inconsciente, Iza estaba pasando ahí con un balde agua y una toalla cuando vio una masa amarilla salir volando-

Vaya ya despertaste -dijo Iza tranquila viendo como Tigresa estaba respirando agitada con el puño derecho levantado por a ver dado un golpe, entro con cuidado, mojo la toalla blanca, la tomo y la puso sobre la cara de Tigresa haciendo que se mojara- ya estas despierta entonces me voy

Espera Iza! -Tigresa grito asustada viéndola- que paso? Este es un sueño? Eres sirvienta de Po? su es su esposa? -Iza lado la cabeza sin entender nada y vio a Tigresa como si estuviera loca- golpéame para ver si..-Iza le dio una bofetada en la cara callándola- auuu! No estaba lista pero..-le volvió a dar otro golpe dejándole una marca roja- que no estaba lista pero..-le dio otra en la otra mejilla- me das otra y te la regreso! -Tigresa se quejó tocándose la cara- bien ya comprobé que esto no es un sueño

Sueño? -dijo Iza sin entender-

Si que paso dime por que estoy aquí y cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? -Tigresa se altero un poco e Iza le estaba por dar otra bofetada- no! Ya no apenas siento la cara! -levanto las manos asustada-

Bueno estuviste dormida una hora a lo mucho -dijo Iza sonriendo- la razón creo que debes recordarla -Tigresa recordó el beso de Po con Su y de ahí solo recuerda la oscuridad y el golpe-

Cuéntame todo desde el principio -dijo Tigresa algo seria-

Cuando nos encontramos con Po lo vimos besando a Su, te desmayadte y te trajimos aquí, Po me explico la situación de la prisión ahora un equipo de rescate y búsqueda están en la prisión viendo si hay supervivientes pero desde mi punto de vista no creo que alguien se haya salvado excepto Su ya que Po fue quien la rescato -dijo Iza tranquila mientras Tigresa parecía ida unos momentos-

Dime son novios? Salen juntos o que? -dijo Tigresa seria viendo a Iza la cual le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza- ne dime -Tigresa puso las pupilas pequeñas y una mirada oscurecidas por los celos-

Tal parece que Po ha estado visitando a Po los últimos meses y ellos llevan solo una relación de amistad la razón del beso es por que Po la salvo del incendio -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa, Tigresa no dijo nada solio de su cuarto y fue con rumbo al exterior- espera Tigresa que harás?

Voy a ver a Po y a Su están aquí al menos? -dijo Tigresa seria y con una voz sombría-

Bueno si -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bien -dijo Tigresa seria, salió de los dormitorios y llevo al patio donde vio a Po sentado en los escalones de la entrada viendo como los niños seguían con su entrenamiento pero estaba solo- Po hola como estas -Tigresa volvió a la normalidad viendo a Po-

Hola Tigresa como te sientes? -dijo Po tranquilo-

Bueno bien, este quiero hablar contigo sobre Su -dijo Tigresa seria mientras Iza se cruzo de brazos esperando ver como resolvía esta situación-

De que quieres hablar? -dijo Po serio-

Bueno en primera...como lo digo? -dijo Tigresa tallando se la cabeza nerviosa- a si -respiro hondo y puso una cara molesta- Por que te estabas besando con ella?! -eso sorprendió a muchos menos a Po, los niños siguieron con su entrenamiento e Iza se golpeo la frente con su palma- perdón eso no se donde me salió -Tigresa se sonrojó apenada y Po suspiro-

Bueno unos sujetos en especial un camarón atacaron la prisión donde Su estaba presa por robar en el pasado, cuando la envié ahí le prometí que la iría a ver todos los días que pudiera ir y eso así aveces -dijo Po serio-

Por eso te ibas demasiado tiempo -dijo Tigresa celosa-

Si pero hoy atacaron la prisión y ella no tiene a donde ir, ya se gano mi confianza ahora se que no hará nada malo si la traigo aquí mismo -Po sonrio mientras Tigresa parecía que sacaba vapor de las orejas- que tienes?

Nada pero sabes -Tigresa sonrio de una forma maligna- que te parece que si salimos todos juntos en una cita doble hoy tengo mi cita con Nonosuke -Po alzo la ceja viendo a Tigresa de pies a cabeza, ella estaba nerviosa y sonriendo de forma torcida-

Me parece bien además es una buena forma de celebrar que Su salió de prisión -dijo Po tranquilo, bajo un poco la mirada, Tigresa acepto y se fue dejando solo a Po, en un momento saco una caravana de su mano, Iza lo vio algo seria y se acercó a él-

Como que no le pusiste atención a la idea de Tigresa -dijo Iza seria viendo a Po-

Es solo una salida entre amigos nada mas, además tengo otras cosas en mente -dijo Po serio-

Panda quiero que me digas que paso en la prisión durante ese incendio, esas cortadas en tus brazos no fueron por rescatar a Su verdad? -dijo Iza seria y Po suspiro-

Antes de decirte algo quiero que me digas cual es tu verdadera misión aquí, quien es Yujiro? Y que es la gema del mal? -dijo Po serio Iza suspiro y se sentó a su lado viendo a su hijo entrenar-

Yujiro es un asesino de mi nación que se alió con un traidor de mi familia, me mandaron a China a investigar sobre sus planes pero desafortunadamente no eh encontrado nada hasta hoy en la prisión Panda -dijo Iza seria, Po la vio algo molesto-

Por que no nos dijiste sobre eso? -dijo Po serio-

Como decirlo si no me ibas a creer hasta que lo vieras con tus propios ojos? -dijo Iza seria, Po asintió y se fallo la cara- algo mas que deba saber

Tenía una gema roja que le permitía usar los siete elementos, era muy veloz y fuerte también se cubrió por una energía roja negativa de solo sentirla tuve miedo unos momentos -dijo Po serio e Iza lo pensó un momento-

La gema del mal ahora lo entiendo -dijo Iza seria y Po le pidió una explicación- la gema del mal tiene la capacidad de absorber las energías de los guerreros que escojas, las puedes transferir no solo a ti sino a alguien mas que tu elijas, te puedes volver mas fuerte y puedes hacer mas fuerte a alguien mas pero todo los elementos están mezclados con energía negativa, tu mente y tu corazón se van corrompiendo poco a poco por la energía negativa hasta el punto en que podrías perder la cordura

Es una gema muy peligrosa si me lo preguntas -dijo Po serio- dime todo algo mas?

Si trabaja con un tigre de bengala de ojos azules se llama Xavier, si lo quieres reconocer de forma fácil tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su hombro derecho -Iza se quedo seria y Po asintió- estas esperando que sea la cita de tigresa para saques todos tus celos verdad? -Iza puso una mirada mañosa viendo que zoo seguía en sus pensamientos-

Si cuando lo vea le diré sus verdades y haré que me regrese...-Po se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapo la boca sonrojado y vio a Iza la cual estaba sonriendo mostrando los dientes y tenía los ojos entrecerrados de forma mañosa- no digas nada hiciste que me confundieras

Oh estas avergonzado que lindo -dijo Iza con burla y sonriendo-

Que sientas celos de que un tigre esta conquistando a Tigresa no tiene nada que ver -dijo Po molesto y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- digo no! No tengo celos no debo sentir celos, no siento celos punto y final -Po se cruzo de brazos pero Iza seguía con su expedición mañosa- hay te odio -se fue irritado mientras Iza se reía un poco, Po avanzó un poco y se topó con Su en un leve choque de labios- perdón yo..

No si culpa yo es que estaba trayéndote un te -dijo Su mostrándole la tasa de te-

Gracias -Po la tomo sonriendo- dime que harás esta tarde?

Bueno pues nada como estas herido pensé que nuestra cita seria cancelada -Su estaba algo decaída pero Po sonrio-

No importan mis heridas estoy bien, vamos Tigresa ira con un amigo -eso desanimo un poco a Su ya que creía que estarían los dos solos, Su le dio una sonrisa forzada pero tenía las orejas caídas- y terminando con ellos tendremos tiempo a solas -Su sonrio levando las orejas y moviendo la cola de lado-

Esta bien puedo usar tu baño para bañarme al menos? -dijo Su sonriendo y Po asintió, le mostró el baño y la dejo sola con una muda de ropa que el tenía cuando las damas de las sombras estuvieron en el palacio, Su estaba usando solo una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo maduro, entro al baño y se relajó en la tina, estaba feliz, estaba lejos de prisión, no había sido víctima de los ataques y ahora estaba a salvo con un macho agradable, después de su baño calmado salió y se topó con Mono usando solo una toalla, Su grito y le dio un golpe a Po en la cabeza, le dio una patada en la pierna haciéndola sonar de una forma horrible, Mono grito sujetándose la entrepierna, Su sujeto una talaba y le dio un golpe a Mono en la cabeza partiendo la tabla a la mitad, Mono quedo inconsciente en al suelo del baño- eso es por espiarme pervertido

No te iba a espiar yo solo quería bañarme -dijo Mono con una voz aguda antes de caer inconsciente-

Upsi -fue lo único que dijo Su al ver a Mono tirado en el suelo casi muerto- hay perdón -Su se fue y se puso su ropa, era su traje de siempre, espero la tarde y Po estaba en la entrada del palacio, usaba una traje de combate color negro con bordes azules y una cinta azul en la cintura- que guapo -dijo Su soltando usando solo un bolso azul en sus manos-

Estas preciosa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Gracias y gracias por guardar mis cosas mientras no estuve -dijo Su sonriendo-

De nada -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos Tigresa y su amigo nos esperan abajo con su amigo -los dos bajaron hasta que vieron a Tigresa usando un vestido blanco corto con un short negro ajustado de bajo, se veía linda así vestida y a su lado estaba Nonosuke el cual estaba usando solo un pantalón vino, Po y Su se sorprendieron de ver a un tigre de bengala esperan ver a un leopardo pero un tigre no-

Po, Su éste es mi amigo Nonosuke -dijo Tigresa sonriendo abrazando el brazo derecho del tigre-

Un gusto conocerlo maestro Po he escuchado muchas historias sobre usted! -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo, le extendió la mano derecha y Po la estrecho con cortesía- es todo un honor señor!

Si también es un gusto conocerte -dijo Po tranquila hasta que vio los rasgos del tigre, delgado cuerpo fornido y marcado, ojos azules _"espera! Ojos azules? Solo déjame ver si tiene una cicatriz"_ Po le puso atención al hombro de Nonosuke y noto que no tenía cicatriz " _este no debe ser"_ pensó serio- bueno esta es mi amiga y cita Su -Po soltó la mano del tigre y señaló a Su la cual hizo una reverencia-

Un gusto a todos -dijo Su sonriendo-

Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí vamos a ese restaurante que han estrenado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los tres asintieron y fueron con rumbo a ese restaurante, durante todo el camino Po no dejaba de ver a Nonosuke tratando de ver su hombro derecho pero no podía notar algo, en eso Su se acercó a él y le hablo al oído-

Tengo una reservación para un hotel hoy en la noche -dijo Su sonriendo dejando a Po sonrojado, el la vio sorprendido mientras Su hacia una cara coqueta-

Espera no se si mi corazón esté listo para ese nivel -Po estaba rojo y susurraba por los nervios-

Jajaja no me refiero a eso tontito -dijo Su sonriendo, Po se quedo confundido- te lo digo para que me lleves tengo una noticia que darte es solo eso, también por que no me puedo quedar en el palacio siempre -Po asintió sonriendo y un poco decepcionado, pero Nonosuke o Xavier los había escuchado y comenzó a formular su plan, cuando llegaron al restaurante vieron que no era como el del señor Ping este era mas grande y formal, los cuatro se registraron y entraron para tener una mesa para los cuatro, Po le abrió la silla a Su dejando que se sentara, la acomodo y ella sonrió, mientras Tigresa estaba un poco celosa, espero que Nonosuke hiciera lo mismo pero el estaba viendo sus dientes en una cuchara de metal del restaurante, ella suspiro y se sentó por si sola, cuando trajeron la comida Su le dio de comer a Po en la boca dejándolo un poco sonrojado pero sonriendo, Tigresa estaba tan celosa que quemo sus palillos por error, le dio mucha vergüenza pedir otros llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante, cuando terminaron de comer Su noto que Po tenía un pedazo de comida en los labios, ella puso el dedo en su boca quitándole el pedazo de comida, Tigresa, Po y Nonosuke la vieron un poco sorprendidos pero mas cuando ella se comió el pedazo de comida usando una cara sensual dejando a Po sonrojado, mientras Tigresa solo estaba por gritar algo molesta, mientras Nonosuke estaba sonriendo viendo como Tigresa y Po se hacían pedazos el uno al otro, Tigresa noto algo en ese momento, los dos se estaban comportando como una verdadera pareja de novios _"con que ese es tu plan no panda malo?"_ Pensó Tigresa con una sonrisa traviesa y mala en su boca " _bien pues dos pueden jugar ese juego_ " pensó sonriendo y vio que Nonosuke tenía la boca mojada por la sopa-

Oye Nonosuke tienes algo en el bigote -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Nonosuke asintió busco una servilleta pero Tigresa le sujeto la mano y se acercó, Nonosuke vio como Tigresa estaba por darle un beso, la intención de Tigresa era darle un beso en la mejilla pero se desvió y le dio el beso en el ojo izquierdo-

Au por que besaste el ojo? -Nonosuke se alejó ya que el beso le dio directo en el ojo, se lo tapo mientras Tigresa se sentía avergonzada, Po y Su sonrieron un poco extrañados por eso, mientras Su solo sintió un poco de pena y diversión por lo que paso-

Perdón perdón esa no fue mi intención -Tigresa se disculpó por su error, la cita no había salido tan bien al final, Tigresa se la paso tratando de coquetear con Nonosuke en algunos momentos Perón siempre terminaba mal, le trato de dar un poco de te por que vio que Su le había dado te a Po, ella lo intento y termino regándolo en los pies del tigre, la noche se empezó a poner un poco fría, Su se cubrió con sus brazos ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada al frío, Po se quitó su camisa y se la dio a Su para ponérsela en sus hombros, Su sonrío sonrojada viendo el cuerpo de Po bien estructurado y marcado, Tigresa se puso molesta y mas cuando Po abrazo a Su con su brazo derecho _"huy esa debería ser yo!"_ Pensó celosa luego vio a Nonosuke y se enojo mas al ver que estaba viendo a un grupo de chicas mientras se picaba la nariz con su dedo pequeño de la mano como un simplon, Nonosuke siguio al panda después de un rato mientras Tigresa gruñía por lo bajo, en eso noto que había una especie de carta saliendo de uno de los bolsillos, se acercó. Y la tomo sin quien se dieran cuenta, estaba abierta así que la leyes y sonrío, en eso los cuatro estaban paseando por uno de los parques del valle y Nonosuke le tomo la mano a Tigresa para detenerla un momento.

Tigresa ya no puedo esperar mas hay algo que te quiero decir ya mismo -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo, los demás lo vieron esperando lo que fuera a decir- te amo Tigresa dime aceptarías ser mi pareja? -Tigresa se quedo sorprendida y helada en ese momento, Po apretó un poco los puños y Su lo noto-

Po vamos a otro lado deben discutirlo -dijo Su algo tranquila, lo tomo del brazo, Po la vio y asintió, los dos se fueron dejando al par solos, Tigresa no podía dejar de ver a Po por la espalda-

Y bien que dices? -dijo Nonosuke sonriendo, Tigresa lo vio y cuando noto que Po estaba fuera de su radio de escuchar,a decidió hablar-

No, lo siento Nonosuke pero solo te quiero como un amigo no te amo en esa forma -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con pena-

Lo entiendo es por panda verdad? -dijo Nonosuke algo decaído _"maldiciendo pensaba que la tenía, bueno hay otras formas de engañarla sin que se enamore de mi"_ pensó algo molesto viendo como Tigresa asentía lentamente- bueno mira esto que te voy a decir no es por decir solo por que me rechazaste pero esa leopardo le dijo al panda que tiene una reservación para un hotel esta noche y aparte encontré esto en sus ropas -Nonosuke le mostró la carta que Po tenía consigo en la mañana-

Estuviste revisando sus cosas? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No, se le cayo se lo iba a devolver pero se acaba de ir y tenía que decir lo que dije -dijo Nonosuke de forma tranquila, Tigresa tomo la carta viendo de quien era- Tigresa lo siento pero me tengo que ir espero que lo que te haya dicho no haya dañado lo que tenemos es que me sentí feliz de conocer a otro como yo

Te entiendo descuida siempre seremos amigos Nonosuke -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, el se despidió y Tigresa se quedo sola en el parque viendo la carta en las manos, _"bien todo esta saliendo según lo planeado, ese panda se estará hundiendo solo, cuando se haya ido la niñita se quedara sola y sin poder defenderse pero aun esta el asunto de Iza bueno ya pensare en ella mas tarde"_ Xavier se fue alejando bastante hasta que cierta distancia desapareció, volviendo con Tigresa ella tenía la carta de Po en sus manos- debería devolvérsela pero...-estaba indecisa viendo que tenía escrita la dirección del palacio imperial donde los guardianes estaban entrenando- tengo mucha curiosidad -Tigresa abrió la carta y sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa por lo que decía- esto no puede ser entonces el...tengo que buscarlo -Tigresa se fue para buscar a Po, mientras con Po y Su ellos había llegado al hotel donde su había hecho su reservación, como ella tenía algo que decirle los dos fueron al cuarto para hablar de forma tranquila de momento-

Me sorprende que hayas podido pagar esta habitación pensé que en presión no tenían dinero -dijo Po un poco sorprendido viendo el cuarto algo sencillo pero confortable-

Si gane algo de dinero haciendo apuestas con los reos y lo guarde en mi almohada -dijo Su tranquila serrando la puerta, Po iba a decir algo mas pero Su lo abrazo con fuerza-

Que pasa Su? -dijo Po un poco preocupado mientras la veía llorar-

Gracias enserio gracias por salvarme estaría perdida si tu no hubieras llegado -dijo Su llorando un poco y Po la rector foto unos minutos hasta que se calmo pero ella no lo soltó- tu pelaje están cómodo y cálido, Po tengo que irme del valle quiero iniciar una vida tranquila y normal de nuevo -Po la abrazo y asintió- pero antes de irme quiero pasar contigo esta noche, quiero estar con alguien que en verdad me quiere por favor -Po asintió, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos siguieron con su beso pero Su tenía otras intenciones, Po no supo que paso con claridad para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la cama con Su, los dos se estaban dando besos, caricias y demás, la noche paso y llego al día, Po se despertó un poco confundido y sintió un leve ardor en la espalda, cuando se levanto noto que lo único que usaba era la sabana que lo cubrió, se acercó a un espejo y vio que su espalda estaba un poco rayada, busco a Su y no estaba solo estaba una nota en la almohada, tomo la carta y la leyó-

 _Querido Po, esta noche fue una de las hermosas de mi vida, se que cuando te levante yo ya no estaré a tu lado pero así las cosas deben ser quiero iniciar mi vida de nuevo y lejos del valle para que mis pecados no me sigan, te prometo que nunca te olvidare con amor Su_ -Po dejo de leer la carta mientras en el exterior Su ya estaba en un barco sin un rumbo específico, Po solo se vistió y regreso al palacio, cuando lo abrió noto a Iza caminando seria de lado a lado-

Po que bueno que llegas -dijo Iza seria y se acercó- te vi con Xavier anoche

Que? Ese tigre que estaba con Tigresa era Xavier? -dijo Po sorprendido, Iza asintió y Po se enojo- sabia que no era de confianza maldito espera, como sabes que estaba con ese tigre? -Po alzo la ceja viendo a Iza la cual se sonrojo y desvío la mirada sonriendo nerviosa, la verdad era que la noche anterior ella y Víbora por petición de la maestra serpiente, estaban siguiendo a los cuatro en si cita, las dos usaban gabardinas y sombreros para ocultar sus identidades parecían detectives en cubierto, y en cada uno de los momentos los estuvieron siguiendo-

Solo pasaba por ahí para comprar comida para mi bebe -dijo Iza sonriendo de forma torcida mientras Po se acercó para analizar sus rasgos- te todas maneras esto es serio Po estuviste de el y no nos dimos cuenta debemos rastrearlo rápido -Po asintió y en eso se escucho un grito de Tigresa la cual se estaba acercando molesta-

Tigresa -dijo Po algo confundido, Tigresa se acercó a él con una mirada seria y molesta, Iza entendió que necesitaban espacio y se alejo un poco para toparse con los demás maestros los cual estaban estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta, ella se escondió con ellos- que pasa?

Estuviste con Su anoche, estuviste con ella toda la noche! También como es que te vas del palacio?! -Tigresa grito algo molesta dejando sorprendidos a los demás-

A que te refieres? -dijo Po nervioso-

Los vi estuviste con su haciendo cosas intimas -Tigresa estaba celosa pero mas que molesta- se unieron en cuerpo y alma -Tigresa apretó los puños aguantando su enojo y tristeza mientras que a Mono, Mantis y Víbora abrieron bastante la boca Víbora tenía la boca tan grande que parecía que se trata haría a Mono, Iza por su lado al igual que Grulla estaban sonrojados- y sobre todo ahora me entero de que te vas del palacio

Que de do do sacas eso de que me voy? -dijo Po sorprendido, Tigresa le mostró la carta que tenía dejándolo sorprendido- bueno eso no es lo que parece

Aquí dice que el maestro Leonidas te esta invitando a que despiertes tu verdadero potencial como guardián en Ciudad imperial te esta invitando a que seas su alumno y te unas a los tres -Tigresa estaba viendo a Po el cual estaba serio-

Era solo una idea porque quiero ser mas fuerte, para mi eso es importante ser fuerte sin importar que haga en mi camino -dijo Po serio, Iza y Víbora se golpearon la cara con la palma mientras Tigresa veía hacia abajo _"Así que eso es lo único que te importa? Yo no te importo?"_ Tigresa pensó seria y luego se dio la vuelta-

Vete -Tigresa susurro dejando confundido a Po-

Espera a un no me has dicho por que estas tan molesta conmigo -dijo Po serio- si es por la carta es una gran oportunidad para mi, esto lo que siempre desee, esto es lo mas importante para mi sobre todas las cosas, los sentimientos están de sobra solo quiero volver a ser el mas fuerte y olvidarme de ti! -Po se tapo la boca fijándose que lo había dicho sin querer, todos se taparon la boca al ver como Tigresa solo estaba ahí parada _"idiota!"_ Iza lo pensó viendo a Po- discúlpame eso no es lo que quería decir Tigresa

Pues bien por ti! -Tigresa se dio la vuelta llorando un poco- si tanto quieres ser fuerte entonces vete! Yo no quiero saber nada de ti Panda! Ve y olvídate de mi si eso es lo quieres! -Tigresa le grito molesta y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas dejando a Po sintiéndose muy mal por lo que había pasado, los demás salieron de su escondite solo para ver la escena algo deprimidos, Víbora fue a ver a Tigresa y los demás no sabían que decir, Po solo los vio y les hizo señas para que se fueran, Iza fue la única que quedo ahí-

Si me vas regañar hazlo ya -dijo Po serio, Iza solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza-

No te haré nada de eso, escucha tu elegiste irte? -dijo Iza seria y Po asintió- bien ve hasta fuerte panda pero recuerda aveces la fuerza viene de un gran sacrificio, pero también viene de un gran amor y dedicación -Iza se empezó a retirar dandole la espalda- no todo en la vida es fuerza panda también hay amor en el medio, el amor es fuerza más grande que puedas tener -Po solo suspiro y se quedo quieto-


	31. Chapter 31

**Partida, duro entrenamiento**

Ya era de noche en el valle de La Paz, en el palacio de Jade todos los maestros estaban reunidos para despedir a su amigo y líder Po, el cual había tomado la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo y entrenar entre los más poderosos de los guerreros, Po solo tenía una mochila roja en donde no había guardado mucho solo un poco de ropa.

Estas seguro de esta decisión Po? -dijo Shifu viendo con algo de tristeza a su hijo el cual asintió, vio a todos y cada uno de ellos, Víbora y Hinata se veían algo tristes pidiendo que no se fuera, Mono y Grulla solo estaban tranquilos al igual que Mantis ellos entendían su decisión-

Maestro Po no se vaya le prometo que ya no le pediré dulces ni ignoraré sus ordenes pero por favor quedece -dijo Hinata llorando un poco, Po se arrodillo y le falló la cabeza sonriendo un poco decaído- maestro

Hinata escucha esta es una decisión difícil pero lo amo por mi bien, quiero ser fuerte pequeña, estoy seguro que serás fuerte con ayuda de mi padre entiendes Shifu ahora es tu maestro -dijo Po sonriendo pero Hinata lo abrazo llorando un poco- ya tranquila Hinata volveré a verte algunas veces

Lo promete? -dijo Hinata llorando un poco y Po asintió- por el meñique

Si si por el meñique -dijo Po sonriendo y ambos enredaron sus meñiques para la promesa, Po se levanto y vio a los lados buscando a Tigresa pero no la vio- no vendrá verdad?

Me temo decir que no Po -dijo Víbora algo decaída- ella lleva encerrada en su cuarto desde hace rato no ha querido salir

Bueno me tengo que ir díganle adiós de mi parte -dijo Po tomando sus cosas se fue despidiendo de todos y cada uno de ellos- padre

Cuídate mucho hijo recuerda esta siempre será tu casa -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po asintio-

E Iza por favor cuídalos si necesitan ayuda ya saben donde encontrarme -dijo Po tranquilo-

Descuida cuenta con que te avisare si algo malo paso -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos asintieron como saludo de despedida-

Nos veremos después -dijo Po sonriendo, salió por la puerta mientras todos estaban decaídos, después de algunos minutos viendo que Po había dejado el valle Víbora fue al cuarto de Tigresa y le toco la puerta-

Tigresa soy yo Víbora puedo pasar? -dijo tranquila esperando alguna respuesta-

Si anda pasa -dijo Tigresa con la voz algo quebrada y en llanto, Víbora le hizo caso y pasó a su recamar viendo que ella estaba abrazando sus piernas escondiendo su cara- que quieres

Vine a ver por que no te despediste de Po -dijo Víbora seria y Tigresa solo siguió con la cabeza escondida en sus piernas- mira se que te dolió que no te dijera lo de su y la cartas pero entiende que el quería verte antes de irse y tu no estuviste

Para estar ahí, no podría verlo a los ojos y decirle adiós al macho que quiero -dijo Tigresa llorando un poco-

Dices que lo quieres pero apenas parece que lo estas demostrando, no te entiendo la verdad, te sientas aquí a llorar y a dejar pasar momento importantes por que? -dijo víbora seria, Tigresa no contesto solo se quedo escondida-

Por que me hirió, no me quiere como yo lo pensé, el estuvo con otra hembra anoche, y ahora se va sin decírmelo primero, el no me quiere Víbora nunca lo hizo -Tigresa seguía en su negación mientras Víbora suspiro irritándose mas-

Sabes que yo también pensé que serías diferente del resto de las chicas pero me equivoque -dijo Víbora seria- primero pensé que pelearías por el por como peleaste con la princesa, luego cuando dijiste que le harías sentir celos estaba segura que demostrarías que lo mucho que lo amabas y ahora solo por que estuvo una noche, solo una noche que simplemente no significo nada te rindes así nada más? Sabes llora si quieres, entristécete si quieres pero recuerda esto, Po no quería irse ni quería tomar la decisión sin decirte primero, el tomo la decisión cuando tu le gritaste, y si no me crees, Po le dio esto a Iza -Víbora le dio una carta a Tigresa dejándola enfrente de ella- léela cuando quieras yo me tengo que ir -Víbora salió del cuarto algo enojada y Tigresa vio la carta en la cama, la tomo y pensó en leerla ese mismo momento, pero los ojos ya le ardían de tanto llorar, no dijo nada mas y se recostó en la cama para dormir un momento, a la mañana siguiente Po estaba en un barco con rumbo a la ciudades imperial, cuando dl barco se detuvo Po despertó y siguió sus camino por lo menos unas horas mas, con Tigresa ella se levanto y vio la cara ta que estaba en la mesa, no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo, cuando la leyó se sorprendió al ver que era la letra de Po-

Estimado maestro Leonidas lamento rechazar su oferta pero tengo un buen entrenamiento aquí en el palacio de Jade, tengo buenos amigos, una buena alumna y una persona especial que no podría dejar, gracias por la oferta atte Po -Tigresa termino de leer la carta y luego lo pensó de forma calmada- el no pensaba irse, soy una idiota -Tigresa se levanto de su cama y salió corriendo de los cuarto topándose con Iza la cual la sujeto de los hombros- Iza has visto a Po?

Se fue ayer lo siento -dijo Iza seria- que pasa?

Es que tengo que ir a verlo -dijo Tigresa tratando de safarse del agarre pero Iza la sujeto con mas fuerza- déjame ir!

Mo escúchame primero! -Tigresa se quedo callada ante el grito de Iza- yo le pedí que fuera a la ciudad imperial para que logre su cometido tener el potencial completo, cuando lo tenga volverá no le tomara mucho tiempo a lo máximo tres meses

Que?! Por que se lo pediste?! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Por que localice al que esta cometiendo estos homicidios en toda la nación -dijo Iza seria y Tigresa se sorprendido hasta quedarse quieta- Tigresa escucha hagas lo que hagas no vallas mas con Nonosuke ya que el es el responsable de todo esto

No eso no puede ser verdad! -Tigresa le grito un poco algo e Iza suspiro-

Se que suena difícil de creer pero es la verdad,Nonosuke te engaño pero hay que hacerlo todo con calma primero debemos despertar tu potencial para la batalla final -dijo Iza seria-

Que batalla? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Veras se que han matado y robado los poderes de muchos usuarios, pero creo que vendrán tras fu poder por eso debes estar lista para cualquier peligro cercano -dijo Iza seria viendo a los ojos de Tigresa- dime estas segura que confías en mi?

Si pero también confío en que Nonosuke no es un asesino -dijo Tigresa molesta e Iza asintio-

Bien puedes creer lo que quieras pero a la hora de la verdad no quiero llantos -dijo Iza seria mientras Tigresa asintio-

Creeré mas en mi amigo -dijo Tigresa seria- bien vamos a entrenar quiero que liberes mi verdadero potencial

Quieres que te entrene? -dijo Iza incrédula- por que?

Por que se que eres una guardiana como yo así que debes tener ese potencial del que hablas enséñame a despertarlo -dijo Tigresa seria y segura de si misma-

Solo si estas dispuesta a escucharme en todo momento -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tigres asintio sonriendo y las dos se dieron la mano- bien desayunemos y luego iremos al campo de entrenamiento para probar tu nivel -Tigresa asintio, como lo había planeado Tigresa había hecho el desayuno y las dos fueron a campo abierto para su entrenamiento- escucha este es un entrenamiento pero atácame con toda tu fuerza

Entendido -dijo Tigresa expulsando un poder rojo de su cuerpo y se puso en su pose de pelea- andando aquí voy

Pues ven -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Tigresa avanzó y lanzó una patada girando, Iza alzo el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, se produjo un impacto por la fuerza, Iza alzo el brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo y fue empujada hasta rodar y caer de pie, Tigresa de pulso fuego en una aura roja como el fuego, Tigresa avanzó y lanzó una patada soltando un corte de fuego, Iza salto esquivando el impacto, Tigresa expulsó fuego de sus manos y floto hacia ella, cubrió su cuerpo con energía de rayos y avanzó de forma rápida, Iza se sorprendió y escucho como Tigresa había aparecido detrás de ella, Tigresa lanzó un golpe Iza se dio la vuelta bloqueando el golpe con sus brazos cruzados, Iza fue empujado contra el suelo impactándolo con la espalda, Tigresa avanzó hacia dl,a y lanzó varios golpes, Iza reaccionó y se levanto esquivando los golpes, Tigresa corrió tratando de golpearla pero no lo lograba, lanzó un golpe y le dio al suelo dejando un agujero, siguió a Iza lanzando golpes pero solo le daba al suelo dejando grandes agujeros por los impactos, Tigresa se detuvo y busca a Iza, la escucha detrás suyo parada sobre una roca, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de fuego, Iza saltó a un lado esquivando el golpe pero ese le dio a la roca dejando una leve explosión, Iza se cubrió riendo el agujero que Tigresa había dejado con su ataque, Tigresa grupo y apareció lanzando un golpe, Iza se cubrió con los brazos evitando el golpe, Tigresa giro y le dio una patada de talón en las costillas, Iza fue alejada hasta que se estrelló con una roca.

Qué esperas?! Lánzame un golpe al menos! -dijo Tigresa seria e Iza suspiro poniéndose en guardia- eso quiero vamos -las dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en fuerte impacto, dejaron un leve agujero por la fuerza y se alejaron en un dato, Tigresa expulsó fuego de su cuerpo en forma de energía, Iza la imito expulsando un poder azul de su cuerpo, las dos avanzaron chocando sus brazos en un golpe, se alejaron y volvieron a avanzar chocando en otro extremo, las dos se volvieron a separar después de impactar, Tigresa se cubrió de un viendo fono y se elevó en el aire, en el cielo extendió la manos formando una esfera roja con rayos azules cubriéndolas, la lanzó, Iza la espero y formo una esfera arde fuego azul y la disparo extendiendo los dos brazos, las dos esferas chocaron creando una leve explosión, Tigresa se mantuvo en el aire un momento hasta que Iza apareció frente a ella, Tigresa avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Iza la detuvo con su mano y la desvío, concentro un rayo azul en su mano y lo disparo con forma de red eléctrica, Tigresa aplaudió liberando una onda de viento y el rayo se deshizo por la fuerza del viento, Iza avanzó y lanzó un golpe Tigresa se cubrió de brazos y lo detuvo en un fuerte impacto, las dos llegaron al suelo y avanzaron chocando sus golpes, Tigresa se desespero y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes, Iza le siguió el ritmo y comenzó a pelear con ella, las dos estaban intercambiando golpes a una alta velocidad dejando un resplandor por sus ráfagas de golpes, Iza lanzó un golpe soltando fuego y truenos pero Iza desapareció y ella la busco,estaba detrás a punto de darle una patada pero Tigresa se agacho, giro y le dio a una patada en su pierna haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas, Tigresa aprovecho eso y se alejó saltando, extendió las manos y disparo una ráfaga de fuego de sus manos quemando todo lo que estuviera cerca de su alcance, Tigresa suspiro pensando que se había pasado la con la energía-

Me pase acaso? -dijo Tigresa seria viendo el fuego que no se detenía hasta que sintió que alguien le apretó los senos por la espalda- Uaaa! -se sonrojo y gritó-

Lo siento yo gano -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tigresa se dio una vuelta y lanzó una patada pero Iza había desaparecido, Tigresa la busco y le dio un leve piquete con el dedo detrás de la cabeza- no te desesperes

Qué? -Tigresa se dio la vuelta e Iza le dio un leve golpe en la frente con su dedo Tigresa se toco la frente y la vio sorprendida- como es que eres tan rápida?

Tigresa escucha apenas estas entendiendo tus poderes esta fue una muestra de mi poder como guardiana -dijo Iza sonriendo- yo alcance ya la liberación de mis poderes e incluso he sobrepasado mis limites también tu en cambio no te han enseñado eso verdad?

No nunca había escuchado sobre la liberación de los poderes -dijo Tigresa sorprendía- de que trata exactamente?

Cuando encuentras tu verdadero potencial tus poderes aumentan hasta día veces más de lo que crees, tu fuerza, velocidad y concentración se vuelven mejor, también tus poderes revelan su verdadera naturaleza por ejemplo mi elemento es la luz, con la luz tengo una gran velocidad al momento de liberar todo mi potencial, con esa velocidad mi fuerza aumenta al momento de impacto y puedo ver todo mas lento, también puedo materializar mi energía y hacerla tomar otras formas -Iza alzo su mano derecha y de esta se formo una espada de energía- lo vez

Eso si es bárbaro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Iza deshizo su espada y luego la convirtió en una esfera de energía- entonces que otra forma puede tomar la energía? -Iza sonrió y junto las manos haciendo una lanza de energía con la cabeza en forma de una flecha- asombroso enséñame

De acuerdo primero tendrás que tomar mi entrenamiento encerio deacuerdo? No quiero quejas ni lloriqueos cuando te lastimes, te enseñare a ser toda una mujer guerrera entiendes? -dijo Iza seria y Tigresa asintió segura-

Si maestra -dijo Tigresa segura mientras que a Iza no le hizo gracia-

No me digas maestra me hace sentir vieja -dijo Iza algo molesta, Tigresa asintió e Iza suspiro- bueno vamos a una cascada vamos a meditar y entrenar un poco -Tigresa asintió y las dos fueron a una cascada a meditar y a relajarse, durante toda la tarde las dos estuvieron entrenando en combate y meditación durante ese tiempo, Tigresa estaba cansada y acostada en el suelo respirando agitada, Iza estaba un poco herida y rasguñada viendo a Tigresa en el suelo-

No puedo creerlo pelee con toda mi fuerza y me siento mas cansada que nunca -dijo Tigresa cansada y respirando de forma agitada- apenas puedo seguirte el paso

Descuida eso es bueno cuando te enfrentas a alguien que es mas fuerte que tu poco a poco tu cuerpo se acostumbra a sus capacidades -dijo Iza sonriendo, se sentó y suspiro- descansemos un momento

Me parece bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- oye dime como fue tu...tu..tu -Iza vio como Tigresa estaba sonrojada sacando vapor de la cabeza y los ojos le quedaban en forma de espiral- tu Unión de cuerpo y alma? -Tigresa tenía la cabeza soltando vapor de la cabeza a grandes montones mientras Iza estaba parpadeando algo sorprendida y sonrojada-

Por que quieres saber? -dijo Iza sonrojada-

No lo tomes a mal pero es que Po ya tomo esa unión, bueno cuando regrese espero que todo se solucione y quiero ver que pasa, además no se es que me dio curiosidad -Tigresa estaba sonrojada mientras movía las piernas y jugaba con sus dedos como una niña sumamente avergonzada-

Ha ya veo quieres eso con Panda -iza se sonrojo y se comenzó a mover apretando sus piernas- bueno como decirlo fue algo doloroso al principio y se vuelve normal y tiempo -Iza se sonrojo tanto que se quito la ropa y se lanzó al agua dejando que el agua cubriera su cuerpo- hay mucho mejor

Por que hiciste eso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- acaso no me digas que...-Tigresa se sonrojo e Iza asintió con la mirada oscurecida- hay es mi culpa Tigresa se quito la ropa y entro al agua para relajarse- hay esta refrescante el agua -las dos suspiraron sonriendo tranquilas- dime Iza crees que enserio que Po y yo podamos estar juntos?

La verdad no lo se Tigresa es cómoda de tus sentimientos ahora y también los de Po -dijo Iza tranquila viendo su reflejo en el agua- escucha será difícil y Po va a volver estoy segura la cosa es que tienes que perdonarte tu misma por no escucharlo

Entiendo cuando vuelva le pediré perdón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos asintieron y siguieron relajándose durante el día-

Dos meses habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Po había llegado en dos días a la ciudad imperial y al palacio para entrenar con los guardianes, durante días estuvo entrenando con ellos, cargaba rocas pesadas atadas a sus manos, corría subiendo escalones como los que había en el palacio, cuando entrenaba su combate usaba piezas en los brazos y piernas, entrenaba su equilibrio usando solo troncos y peleaba contra los demás guardianes en combates usando pesas para acostumbrarse al peso, los entrenamientos que Po tenía eran los mas difíciles que había visto, el maestro Leo le estaba enseñando como formar su energía, Po logró formar un ave de fuego y la lanzó en un golpe haciendo que sus objetivos fueran destruidos por el impacto, el maestro le enseño cómo utilizar dos elementos diferentes para sus ataques haciéndolos mas mortales, siguió entrenando haciendo que sus poderes crecieran mas de lo normal, pero cada noche que esta solo en su cuarto sacaba unas imágenes de Tigresa que había conseguido de los puestos de juguetes, una donde estaba ella con un vestido rosado y usaba un abanico, otra estaba en una pose combate con un dragon chino detrás de ella, Po suspiro viendo las fotos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba observándolo.

No puedes dormí? -dijo Boa llegando por su espalda-

Boa -dijo Po viéndola, guardo las imágenes en su camisa y asintió- si no he podido dormir por bueno motivos personales...-Boa noto que el estaba un poco deprimido-

Se trata de la guerrera dragón verdad? -dijo Boa tranquila y Po asintio- que hiciste? Cuéntame con confianza -Boa le sonrió y Po asintió-

Bueno ella estuvo saliendo con un tigre llamado no se que, me empece a sentir molesto por sus salidas y cada vez que ella hablaba de el como si fuera su mejor amigo o alguien a quien admirar, enojé y entonces comencé a salir con una amiga que quiero mucho, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en una cita doble y yo recibí la carta dos días antes, no se como pero Tigresa encontró la carta y pensó mal -Po se paso la mano por la cara para calmadas-

La carta era la invitación que te dio el maestro? -dijo Boa sorprendida y Po asintio- ya veo debió encontrar la carta, no pensó antes tu decisión y por eso se enojo, que dijiste cuando se entero? Le explicaste todo?

No, tratar de decirle que todo era una buena oportunidad para mí de volverme fuerte y sin querer le dije que quería olvidarme de mis sentimientos y de ella para hacerme mas fuerte -dijo Po decaído y Boa estaba seria viendo al panda- y paso la noche anterior con otra chica y ella se fue

Po si no fueras mas algo que yo te daría una bofetada ahora mismo -dijo Boa seria-

Si lo se pero el verla llorar pidiéndome que me vaya no se por que pero me duele mas que cualquier herida y no se por que, no se por que me siento mal por verla llorar, no se por que me sentí feliz de ponerla molesta estando con Su y no se por que me molestaba tanto al escucharla hablar de ese tigre?! -Po se sujeto la cabeza tratando de pensar correctamente-

Por que la amas -dijo Boa sonriendo, Po la vio sorprendido sin entender- te sentías molesto con que ella hablara con el tigre por que estabas celoso, eso sientes cuando quieres mucho a alguien y sientes que alguien te lo esta quitando como ese tigre, también te sentiste feliz al molestarla diciendo que estabas con otra chica para así hacerla sentir lo que tu sentías al escucharla hablar sobre ese tigre, y te sentiste horrible al verla llorar por que sabes que fue tu culpa, la debes amo -Boa sonrió viendo como Po se sonrojo-

Yo no se si la amo o no es la primera vez que lo siento y no se que decir -dijo Po sonrojado- mi ara esta roja? -Boa asintio algo seria- dime que debo hacer?

Sabes La Paz interior? -dijo Boa seria y Po asintio- entonces -Boa subió al techo y formo una gota de agua desde la punta de su cola y la dejaba caer en un solo punto- úsala y deja que La Paz fluya sobre tu corazón y te dejes a ti mismo sentir tu amor -Boa sonrió y Po asintio, se colocó debajo de ella y practico La Paz interior, Po paso la gota y le dejo caer al suelo sin romperse, en eso momento se quedo sorprendido, en su mente no habían pasado las imágenes de su madre dejándolo en la canasta de rábanos si no que habían pasado las imágenes de Tigresa, Tigresa lo cuidaba cuando el se enfermaba, lo ayudo derrotando a Tai Lung justo cuando estaba por ser derrotado por el, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cara y su carácter de solo recordar sus habilidades y generosidad hacia latir su corazón con rapidez y de forma acelerada-

Entonces que me sienta feliz de verla sonreír, de decir que ella para mi es hermosa y que ella haga latir mi corazón más rápido que nunca eso es amor? -Po vio a Boa la cual asintio sonriendo-

Si Po eso es amor y dime que harás? -dijo Boa sonriendo- dejaras que el tiempo transcurra y que otro tigre te robe a tu hembra?

Pero y si ella no me quiere ver? -dijo Po nervioso-

Persevera y demuéstrale que en verdad la amas, se romántico y discúlpate por todos tus errores y que ella te perdone por todo -dijo Boa seria y Po asintio- que eres un macho o un pollo?!

Soy un panda -dijo Po sin entender ganado se un golpe en la cara de parte de Boa- oye!

Quien es el hombre?! -dijo Boa seria-

Yo? -dijo Po nervioso por otro golpe y Boa le dio un golpe en el estomago-

Tu eres el hombre! Quien es el hombre?! -dijo Boa seria-

Yo lo soy -dijo Po intranquilo-

Otra vez -Boa le grito se subió a sus hombros y le abrió la camisa de un tirón revelando sus músculos- quien es el hombre?! De quien es este fabuloso cuerpo?!

Yo soy el hombre! -dijo Po sonriendo y Boa asintio feliz-

Ahora bésame! -dijo Boa seria-

Que?! -Po se quedo confundido dejando a Boa sonrojada-

Nada -Boa desvío la mirada avergonzada- ve por tu chica ya panda! Uno dos! -Le grito y Po la bajo saliendo corriendo- corre panda vaya que lindo trasero -dijo Boa sonrojada viéndole el trasero a Po, Po solo corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto y tomo las cosas para salir corriendo de nuevo y se topó con el maestro Leonidas-

Maestro lo siento cometí un error debo volver al palacio de Jade ya -dijo Po serio y el maestro Le se cruzo los brazos-

Por que de repente te quieres ir de regreso? -dijo Leo serio-

Yo quiero volver y ver a mi familia y a mis amigos mas que nada y si se interpone no me contendré -Po se puso en guardia y el maestro sonrió-

Bien ve a tu casa y recuerda el palacio imperial siempre esta abierto para ti Guerrero Fenix -Leo sonrió dejando a Po solo, Po asintio sonriendo y se fue con rumbo al valle de La Paz mientras en el campo oculto donde estaban Xavier y Yujiro-

Y bien dime todo es ta listo para que la espada este lista para ser revivida? -dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

Si solo quiero que me des la gema ya -Xavier sonrió extendiendo la mano y Yujiro le dio la gema del mal en sus manos- bien con los poderes de esta gema me haré muy poderoso y podré manipular la espada del mal -Xavier se levanto y saco su espada envuelta en una sabana- Hermanos! Guerreros hienas hoy cumpliremos nuestra meta conquistaremos toda China y Japón! -las hienas gritaron viendo a Xavier quien levanto la gema del mal y esta comenzó a brillar de color rojizo, de la gema salieron diferentes rayos de energía negros y rojos como humo y cubrieron a todos los soldados, también Xavier y Yujiro fueron cubiertos por la energía, en el caso de Yujiro el creció hasta una altura de como dos metros, sus tenazas fueron cambiadas por manos con dedos hechos de filos de tenazas, sus patas ahorran piernas pero de forma escamosa y con cubierta de piel dura, su cuerpo era tan grande como el de Po o un tigre, su cola ya no estaba solo estaba un guerrero con forma humanidad y cabeza de camarón con una nariz larga y filosa, con Xavier su cuerpo creció y sus músculos se hicieron mas grandes, sus marcas de tigre se habían hecho de una forma filosa y agresiva, su pelaje paso de naranja a rojo, sus ojos también era negros con pupila roja teniendo marcas negras en sus párpados como venas, Xavier y Yujiro rieron un poco, Xavier tomo la espada y la saco liberando sus energía la espada tenía una hoja roja sangrienta con picos en la parte superior de color negro, mango negro y cadenas de la parte baja del mango, las cadenas avanzaron y sujetaron el brazo de derecho de Xavier quedando la espada bien sujetada de su brazo-

Si esto lo que siempre hemos soñados hermanos! -Xavier grito sonriendo- destruiremos China! -las hienas habían aumentado de tamaño al igual que musculatura, todas estaban riendo con fuerza- mañana atacaremos el valle y lo reduciremos a cenizas todos prepárense para el ataque!

Si! -todas las hienas gritaron felices-

Y usted que hará mi señor? -dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

Fácil iré a ver a mi amiga la guerrera dragón para matarla personalmente -dijo Xavier riendo fuertemente, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa había bajado con Iza a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo-

Bien tienes alguna idea de que cocinar? -dijo Tigresa pensando algo nuevo-

Eh tenido antojo de albondigas de relleno fritas -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No se que sean pero las probare después -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos siguieron hasta que Iza se detuvo viendo a alguien de gran tamaño que se acercaba ellas, Tigresa lo vio mas de cerca y noto que era el tigre- Nonosuke como estas?!

Hola tigresa me da mucho gusto verte -dijo Xavier sonriendo debajo de su capucha-

A si es verdad Iza este es mi amigo -Tigresa lo estaba presentando dandole la espalda pero con eso no noto que Xavier estaba sacando espada para darle un corte y ahora Iza grito-

Tigresa cuidado! -Iza avanzó mientras Tigresa se dio la vuelta viendo que Xavier estaba por cortarle la cabeza, Iza sujeto a Tigresa con sus brazos y la aparto del ataque pero a causa de eso recibió el corte en la mejilla derecha, las dos chi as rodaron y cayeron a un lado-

Impresionante que pudieras esquivar el ataque -dijo Xavier sonriendo, las dos hembras se levantaron viendo al felino-

Por que...por que me atacaste? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y con un leve temblor al hablar- dime Nonosuke

Nonosuke? Te equivocas mi nombres es Xavier y hoy vera la muerte de la Guerrera Dragón -dijo Xavier sonriendo- te debo dar las gracias Tigresa por que si no fuera por ti jamás me hubiera deshecho del panda ahora morirás para pagar ese error -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y estaba ida viendo como Xavier estaba sonriendo mientras su rostro estaba cambiado- gracias idiota por tu culpa todo el valle morirá

No no! -Tigresa grito asustada mientras lloraba un poco- que hice Po?

No te culpes -dijo Iza serio y luego vio a Xavier- bien Xavier es hora de que tu y yo saldemos cuentas con un pelea -Iza hizo aparecer su espada y se puso en guardia- solo uno vivirá


	32. Chapter 32

**Batalla en el valle**

En el palacio de Jade Shifu estaba caminando por el pasillo viendo cada parte esperando que todo estuviera en calma, llego a una ventana con una pedazo de papel con una nota escrita.

Abrir en caso de incendio -dijo Shifu leyendo la nota- que clase de nota es esta -tomo el extremo de la hoja y la abrió viendo algo escrito en la parte de abajo- dije que se abriera en caso de incendio video baboso! -Shifu se sorprendió y se enojo un poco- el sus hay hecho esto lo haré pagar caro! -se escucho un fuerte impacto y gritos viniendo del valle- que fue eso?! -Shifu corrió y abrió la puerta de una patada para ver como el valle estaba siendo atacado por hienas con ojos amarillos, todos estaban cubiertas de energía roja y quemaban las casas- alumnos el valle está bajo ataque bajemos ahora!

Si maestro Shifu! -dijeron todos bajando en caída hacia el valle, en el valle Iza estaba forcejando contra Xavier espada con espada, los dos estaba expulsando energía de sus cuerpo la energía de Iza era azul y la de Xavier era roja y negra, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que los dos saltaron creando una nada de impacto por la energía que se soltó, Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo el ataque al valle-

Nonosuke dime por que me engañaste?! -Tigresa grito viendo a Xavier el cual sonrió- dime por que eras mi amigo un tigre igual a mi -Tigresa tenía una mirada triste viendo al tigre-

Ah eso solo quería tus poderes y pues no pude matarte rápido gracias a esta chica -dijo Xavier sonriendo- también gracias a que el panda se fue tengo mas oportunidad de destruir este patético pueblo

Ya es suficiente! -Iza avanzo y lanzó un corte vertical, Xavier alzó su espada de forma horizontal, las dos espadas chocaron soltando un resplandor de ambos lados, los dos se alejaron e Iza lanzó un corte diagonal apoyando energía azul, Xavier la detuvo con su espada de forma horizontal, los dos volvieron a forcejear y se alejaron en un salto, Xavier alzó el brazo derecho concentrando energía en la hoja de su espada, sonrío y lanzó un corte de energía color negra y roja, la energía iba directo a Tigresa pero Iza se puso en su camino y la detuvo con su espada en forma horizontal-

Iza! -Tigresa grito sorprendida- que haces? suelta la energía -Tigresa se levanto preocupado viendo como Iza estaba teniendo problemas para detener la energía-

Tigresa ya reacciona! -Iza utilizo mas fuerza y desvió el ataque a un lado y le dio a tres hienas directo al cuerpo- ya reacciona! -se dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada haciendo que Tigresa se quedara sorprendida, se toco la mejilla sorprendida- ya deja de estarte lamentando de que el no resulto como creías, a todos nos han engañado una vez pero mi es a tu alrededor no eres la única que está sufriendo! -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo como el valle estaba siendo atacado por las hienas, en eso bajaron los demás a ayudar pero necesitaban ayuda para pelear- Tigresa ellos te necesitan que harás te quedaras ahí sentada y te lamentaras o vas a pelear?! -Iza lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía en forma de corte y le dio a una hiena en la espalda dejándola una marca en la espalda y una cortada-

Tienes razón el me engaño pero te quiero pedir un favor -dijo Tigresa seria levantándose del suelo- puedes pelear contra las hienas y dejarme a este sujeto?

Necesitarás una espada -dijo Iza sacando una espada de mango azul y guardia negra de su ropa- solo cúbrela de energía y podrás pelear en condiciones iguales -extendió su mano dandole la espada pero Tigresa no la tomo-

No usare armas, mis garras -Tigresa abrió las manos sacando sus garras- son mis armas, tenías razón en algo no puedo quedarme sentada y lamentarme solo por que este individuo me engaño e hizo que Po y yo discutiéramos, no lo perdonare y yo misma lo acabaré -Tigresa apretó los puños un poco haciendo que de su cuerpo salieran llamas con leves destellos dorados-

Que me acabaras eso quiero verlo! -Xavier sonrío, lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía roja en un destello, Tigresa salgo esquivando el ataque, avanzó en el aire y le dio un golpe a Xavier en la cara haciendo que se alejara un poco, se dio la vuelta y Tigresa estaba frente a el, lanzó un corte horizontal pero Tigresa salgo en el aire dejando una onda de aire por su salto, se elevó un poco y bajo en picada y lanzó un golpe con fuego contrato en su puño, Xavier puso su espada frente a el deteniendo el golpe con la hoja, los dos estaban forcejeando con las energías y lo elementos, _"Que?! No lo entiendo su fuerza es otra ahora!"_ Pensó Xavier sorprendido, los dos se alejaron en un salto dejando una onda expansiva de energía, Tigresa dio un pisotón al suelo levantando una línea de rocas que iban hacia Xavier, Xavier lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando las rocas por la mitad, cuando estaba por darle a Tigresa esta desaprecio en un solo resplandor, Xavier la busco con la mirada pero no la vio, la busco hasta que Tigresa apareció detrás suyo y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, Xavier se volvió a girar pero no vio a Tigresa, ella estaba encima de el girando y le dio una patada en la cabeza de talón dejando un corriente de viento y fuego-

Cuchilla de fuego y viento! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo dejándole una marca de quemadura a Xavier en la frente, Tigresa cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, giro y le dio a una patada en el mentón estirando la pierna derecha, Xavier se elevó un poco y Tigresa le dio un golpe soltando energía de su puño y dejo un impulso de energía roja lanzando a Xavier contra un muro, Xavier atravesó el muro con el cuerpo- vamos se que no eres débil para cansarte con eso -del muro una bola de fuego salió disparada y Tigresa la sujeto con las manos solo para desviarla al cielo, Xavier apareció frente a ella lanzando una estocada con su espada, Tigresa saco las garras y desvío la espada con un golpe de la palma, se alejó y Xavier lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de energía negra y roja, Tigresa recibió el golpe directo en el estomago haciendo que se alejara por la fuerza, se dio la vuelta y quedo de pie viendo a Xavier el cual estaba sonriendo, la espada en su brazo se deshizo convirtiéndose en una armadura negra en su brazo derecho, las cadenas de su brazo se extendieron a su brazo izquierdo y se amarraron en el formando una armadura para el brazo también- que haces?

Pelearemos en iguales condiciones -dijo Xavier sonriendo- Así Iza tu querido hijo tiene visitas en el palacio -Iza estaba cerca y cuando escucho sobre su hijo vio el palacio en el cual se veían nubes de humo-

Isaac! Misaki! -Iza grito y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas dejando un resplandor azul en el camino-

Que divertido es la primera vez que la veo tan alterada pero no importa vamos a divertirnos tu y yo mi queridísima amiga -dijo Xavier riendo con burla y Tigresa se puso en guardia- que harás? Eh? -Tigresa gruñó y desapareció enseguida- esa técnica fue..-Xavier vio como Tigresa apareció a su derecha y lanzó una patada soltando un rayo amarillo, Xavier levanto el brazo derecho y el impacto creo una fuerte onda expansiva que dejó un grieta en el suelo-

Te haré pagar por todo lo que me hiciste! -Tigresa estaba molesta, mientras Xavier sonreía, Xavier lanzó un golpe dandole a Tigresa en la mejilla, Tigresa le sujeto el brazo desde la muñeca, lo jalo un poco y lo lanzó a un lado, avanzó concentra una energía roja en su cuerpo, avanzó y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpe, Xavier alzo los brazos deteniendo cada uno de los golpes, Tigresa grito lanzando un golpe mas fuerte soltando energía roja de su brazo-

Eso es todo? -Xavier sonrío extendiendo los brazos, Tigresa salgo hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y Xavier se quedo quiero- bien escucha esa técnica fue buena por un momento pensé que..-se quedo callado al escuchar que algo se agrietó y vio su armadura tenía una leve grieta en el brazo derecho- ya veo Iza te entreno muy bien

Como no tienes idea -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Xavier rugió expulsando energía de su cuerpo, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa grito y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego de sus brazos, los dos puños chocaron en un fuerte impacto soltando energía dejando el suelo mas que agrietado, mientras con Shifu y los demás ellos estaban peleando contras las hienas, Grulla se elevó en el aire y bajo en picada soltando agua de su cuerpo y le dio un golpe a una hiena en el pecho haciendo que saliera empujada contra una casa, Víbora estaba guiando a los aldeanos para que evacuaran el valle, una hiena estaba por atacarlos encima de una casa pero Mono salió corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento que le dio a la hiena en la cara, la hiena se alejó y los habitantes comenzaban a irse, con Mantis el estaba custodiando la entrada principal, salto levantando una roca, giro y le dio un golpe haciendo que la roca saliera empujada contra un hiena directo el pecho, Shifu salto de una casa y se puso frente a tres hienas, la primera avanzó y Shifu le dio un golpe directo en el pecho, gruñó y lanzó una serie de golpes directo al pecho dejándola mal herida, otra trato de morderlo, el solo giro y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha haciendo que saliera empujada contra una pared, la tercera estaba por atacarlo por la espalda, Shifu se giro y le dio un leve toque en el pecho, se formo un circulo verde en su pecho y Shifu abrió la palma soltando energía en un solo golpe, la hiena grito y se alejó por el golpe-

En el palacio de Jade se veían cortinas de humo que salían del patio y de otros puntos, dentro del palacio se libraba una batalla entre los pequeños y Yujiro, Misaki estaba frente a Yujiro el cual estaba sonriendo, Misaki gruño y avanzó corriendo, lanzó una serie de golpes soltando energía en forma de esferas azules celeste, Yujiro sonrío y se cruzo de brazos recibiendo los ataques de forma directa, Isaac y Hinata estaban detrás de ella formando una esfera grande fuego y energía azul, los dos alzaron un brazo formando la esfera juntos, avanzaron y lanzaron el golpe soltando la esfera cuando Yujiro se dio cuenta la esfera le dio en la cara causando una explosión, Misaki avanzó y le dio una patada en la mejilla con su pie derecho, Yujiro se movió un poco, Misaki avanzó y comenzó a golpeado en el cuerpo, Yujiro sonrío la sujeto del cuerpo y la lanzó contra una pared haciendo que se estrellara dejando una grieta.

Que patético insecto -dijo Yujiro sonriendo viendo a Misaki poniéndose de pie- ya ríndete tu destino será morir ahora -Yujiro sonrió formando una esfera de color morada en su mano derecha-

Váyanse de aquí ya! -Misaki grito viendo a los niños los cuales estaban apretando los dientes molesto- no esta a discusión váyanse!

Ja lo mismo decía Luck, ese inútil siempre se preocupo mas por sus amigos que por su valiosa vida por eso murió siempre fue un cobarde inútil -Yujiro sonrío e Isaac grito molesto- que quieres llorar? -Yujiro se rió un poco pero Isaac apareció frente a el y le disparó una esfera de energía azul en la cara, Yujiro deshizo la energía y lanzó un golpe disipando el humo, Isaac apareció frente a el y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago varias veces, Yujiro se estaba ahogando con los golpes mientras Isaac seguía gritando y lanzando varios golpes, salgo y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Yujiro retrocedió un poco e Isaac lanzó varios ataques de energía azul, Isaac estaba gritando mientras lanzaba varias esferas de energía azul contra Yujiro creando una cortina de humo, Isaac levanto los brazos formando una esfera de energía azul que luego pasó a ser fuego azul, hizo la esfera mas grande con su cuerpo y la lanzó con fuerza directo contra Yujiro formando una explosión en el lugar, Misaki y Hinata se cubrieron con los brazos para evitar el polvo y humo, la explosión paso e Isaac estaba cansado y respiraba de forma agitada-

De donde saco ese poder? -dijo Misaki sorprendida viendo a Isaac _"ahora recuerdo, mi hermana dijo que cuando una guardiana esta embarazada el bebe podría absorber las habilidades de la gema, entonces Isaac tiene los poderes de la gema solo que aun no se da cuenta"_ pensó Misaki viendo a Isaac el cual estaba siendo ayudado por Hinata a caminar-

Se lo...merecía..por..hablar..mal...de mi papa -dijo Isaac entre jadeos-

No hay tiempo para ver el humo váyanse yo lo distraigo -dijo Misaki seria viendo el humo-

Pero Misaki a donde vamos hay muchas hiena abajo -dijo Hinata algo preocupada, en eso se escucho un leve gruñido de enojo y todos vieron como Yujiro salió del humo con unas leves marcas de quemaduras en el cuerpo-

Chiquillo, me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu no eres un niño ordinario, debo confesar que tus ataques si me dolieron -dijo Yujiro molesto viendo a Isaac- muy bien como ustedes lo pidieron los voy a eliminar ya mismo! -Yujiro grito expulsando un poder morado de su cuerpo pero en eso un resplandor azul celeste apareció dandole un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Yujiro fue empujando contra uno de los muros del palacio y lo atravesó dejando un agujero por el impacto, en el campo estaba Iza gruñendo molesta-

Mamá! -Isaac grito sonriendo-

Que bueno que llegas hermana -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Bien hecho a los tres a pesar de ser muy pequeños sus ataques si tuvieron un efecto sobre el mutante de mar bien ahora váyanse -dijo Iza un poco mas tranquila- quédense dentro del palacio oculten se y no salgan -las rocas se movieron un poco- váyanse!

Si -dijeron los tres niños entrando al palacio para esconderse, Yujiro salió de las rocas con un leve hilo de sangre en su mejilla-

Te hice esperar? -dijo Iza seria-

Créeme cuando te digo que te voy a eliminar muy rápido -dijo Yujiro molesto- primero acabaré contigo después seguirá tu querido hijo

A mi hijo no le tocaras ni un solo pelo -Iza se enojo y comenzó a emanar una energía azul de su cuerpo- dime una cosa tu hablabas de Luck como si lo conocieras sabes algo de el que yo no? -Yujiro se rió un poco mientras Iza apretó los puños-

Bien si tanto quieres saber -dijo Yujiro sonriendo- yo lo mate en su misión especial -Iza abrió los ojos sorprendida para después bajar la mirada y que se oscureciera con su pelo- pero no estés triste muy pronto lo vas ir a ver en el infierno -Yujiro se acercó a Iza sonriendo y preparo su puño- pobre insecto no hemos comenzado a pelear y ya te rindes, bien entonces -Yujiro levanto el puño derecho cubriendo de un poder morado- Muere! -lanzó el golpe e Iza lo sujeto con su mano derecha gruñendo- que?!

Lo supe desde un principio -Iza tenía la voz algo forzada y sonaba molesta- siempre supe que el enemigo debía ser muy rápido para qué el no lo viera, que lo tomara por sorpresa como un cobarde -apretó mas su agarre mientras Yujiro se movía un poco para liberarse- ese día estaban tras mi hijo y por mi, entonces el se quedo atrás y me protegió, cuando regrese y la batalla había pasado lo encontré muriendo, me despedí de dl diciéndole que lo amaba y le di un beso solo para que muriera en mis brazos -Iza estaba apretando los dientes mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura azul con destellos dorados- no te lo perdonare...Nunca lo haré! -Iza grito expulso un poder azul y dorado de su cuerpo haciendo que todo su pelaje pasara a un color cambiara a plateado, en sus ojos aparecieran marcas rojas y sus ojos se volvieran amarillos, en su frente aparecieron marcas rojas con forma de un ovalo con una marca roja en medio, ella grito atrayendo mas el brazo de Yujiro y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho haciendo que se alejara gritando un poco y se sujeto el estomago viendo que había un ligero destello azul en el-

Que le pasa?! Sus poderes están incrementándose! -Yujiro vio como el aura de Iza aumento hasta cubrir casi todo el patio- creo que debí quedarme callado -Iza grito avanzado y le dio un golpe en la mejilla dejándole un resplandor azul y Yujiro atravesó el muro de nuevo lanzándolo contra unas rocas en el exterior, Iza avanzó y lo siguió, Yujiro se levanto solo para que Iza le sujetara la cara y lo lanzará al suelo con fuerza, lo levanto y lo lanzó a otra roca haciendo que la rompiera con el cuerpo, extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de fuego de color azul y la disparó contra el causando una leve explosión, Iza se quedo quieta viendo como Yujiro salió del fuego algo golpeado- tu fuerza es impresionante pero no entiendo que te paso para tener esta fuerza -Iza apareció frente y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes hasta que le lanzó una patada a las costillas y lo alejo por el golpe, Yujiro se estrelló con unas rocas-

Bien ya estamos lejos del palacio ya podremos terminar nuestra pelea -dijo Iza seria, Yujiro salió de las rocas los dos estaban en campo abierto rodeado nada mas de árboles- quieres que empecemos bien ya?

Me parece bien -dijo Yujiro sonriendo- quiero hacerte pedazos -Yujiro avanzó y lanzó un golpe contra ella, Iza desapareció y apareció sobre el, extendió la pierna derecha y concentro un rayo en su cuerpo, giro y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, grito y libero la energía de su cuerpo, Yujiro grito un poco e Iza quedo de pie viéndolo- nada mal dolió pero solo un poco -Yujiro lanzó una esfera de energía morada, Iza le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándola a un lado, Yujiro apareció frente a ella y lanzó un golpe en diagonal lanzando un corte de energía de sus dedos, Iza lo esquivo y recibió un leve ataque en su hombro derecho, gruño y avanzó, apareció debajo de el y le dio una patada con la planta del pie directo en su mentón, Yujiro se quejó y se elevó un poco, se enojo y concentro energía en su cuerpo, lanzó una serie de golpes pero Iza los esquivo todos, ningún golpe le daba y solo dejaba un rastro de energía en el camino-

Solo eres fuerte -dijo Iza seria esquivando un golpe, Yujiro siguió lanzando varios golpes pero no le daba- pero te falta velocidad y concentración, no me vencerás así -Yujiro lanzó un golpe soltando energía pero Iza apareció frente a él dandole un golpe en el estomago- no estoy complacida, solo estoy molesta -le dio un golpe al mentón- que un tipo tan débil -salto y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara algunos dientes- haya vencido a Luck así de fácil -lanzó varios golpes dandole a todo su cuerpo- no me causara ningún orgullo matarte! -lo sujeto de la cara y lo estrello en el suelo con fuerza levantando algunas rocas, Iza se levanto seria viendo a Yujiro no se movía- ni mereces mi tiempo -en el valle se escucho una fuerte explosión e Iza volteo- Tigresa debes ganar por si Xavier expulsa mas poder será un monstruo completamente

El el valle Tigresa estaba tratando de sacar a Xavier del lugar, corría por las calles con Xavier persiguiéndola, Xavier disparo una bola de energía negra de sus manos pero solo le dio al suelo, Tigresa corrió a cuatro patas hasta salir del valle.

No importa a donde vayamos el resultado será el mismo -dijo Xavier sonriendo, los dos desaparecieron hasta encontrarse dentro del bosque, Xavier lanzó un golpe y Tigresa se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Tigresa gruñó y le dio un golpe en estomago con fuerza, Xavier se alejó y Tigresa apareció frente a él lanzando una patada concentrando rayos en su pierna, Xavier levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada de Tigresa, concentro un rayo negro en su brazo y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de fuego pero al chocar los ataques explotaron causando una leve cortina de humo, Tigresa salió de un extremo y Xavier sonrío, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa lo esquivo saltando a un lado y el golpe dio en el suelo, Xavier extendió su brazo libre y soltó energía en forma de un rayo negro, Tigresa se cubrió de brazos recibiendo el ataque, gritó un poco, concentro energía en su cuerpo y extendió los brazos a los lados deshaciendo el rayo, extendió la mano hacia arriba formando una bola de fuego, la lanzó y le dio a Xavier directo en el pecho, Tigresa apareció y lanzó una serie de golpes, Xavier los recibió en el pecho, sonrío y le sujeto las muñecas a Tigresa, la atrajo y le dio cabezazo directo en la frente, Tigresa levanto las piernas y le dio una patada a Xavier en el mentón haciendo que la alejara, se dio la vuelta quedando de pie dio un ligero pisotón al suelo levantando una roca del tamaño de Xavier, la sujeto con una mano y avanzó dandole un golpe a Xavier en el cuerpo, la roca se rompió y Xavier grito un poco, se enojo y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en el estomago, Tigresa desapareció y apareció alejada de el, formo una esfera de energía en sus manos y la disparo, Xavier la sujeto con las manos pero la esfera se hizo mas grande, forcejo un poco pero Tigresa estaba detrás de él formando una esfera negra con bordes amarillos, Xavier se sorprendió y Tigresa lanzó su ataque causando una fuerte explosión, el campo se lleno de fuego y ella espero sonriendo, Xavier apareció dandole una patada directo en el estomago y la alejo hasta que se impactó con un árbol con la espalda y lo partió-

Eso me dolió -dijo Xavier serio viendo a Tigresa levantándose- explícate como conseguiste los poderes de la oscuridad?

Iza me los dio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Xavier estaba gruñendo- que te pasa te molestó?

Si yo siempre quise esos poderes pero como tu los tienes no te dejare vivir con ellos! -Xavier gritó molesto, avanzó corriendo, Tigresa lo espero pero Xavier salto y extendió su pierna bajando en un golpe de talón, Tigresa levanto los brazos y los cruzo deteniendo el golpe pero se hundió un poco mas en el suelo, estaba gruñendo y forcejando para desviar el golpe pero era muy fuerte, Xavier se impuso quedando frente a ella y le dio un golpe directo en el cuerpo, levanto a Tigresa y la elevó un poco mas solo para soltar un poco de energía, Tigresa fue levantada en el aire, ella se dio la vuelta y lanzó una esfera de fuego, Xavier solo levanto el brazo deteniendo el golpe causando una nueve de humo cuando se dio cuenta Tigresa estaba frente a él con los brazos retraídos en sus costillas, cuando estuvo frente a él los ojos de Tigresa brillaron en una leve resplandor dorado, estiro los brazos soltando energía y fuego negro, el ataque le dio a Xavier justo en el cuerpo haciendo que se alejara por el golpe y se estrellara con varios árboles haciendo que los partiera, Tigresa estaba sacando vapor por los puños y se quedo quieta de momento-

Ese ataque no estuvo mal pero igual te falta demasiado para vencerme! -dijo Xavier sonriendo, en el cuerpo tenía algunas quemaduras y heridas por el ataque- quieres seguir?

Por supuesto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- te derrotare ya que este valle -tigresa avanzó un poco y se cubrió de energía roja- está bajo mi protección

Demuéstrame ese entusiasmo -dijo Xavier sonriendo, los dos avanzaron chocando sus puños dejando una fuerte onda de energía por el impacto, los dos se alejaron y avanzaron rápido dejando un leve resplandor rojo, los dos chocaron dejando un agujero en el suelo, Tigresa se alejo y disparo una esfera de fuego, Xavier lanzó una esfera negra de su brazo y las dos esferas chocaron causando una explosión, Tigresa busco a Xavier pero apareció sobre ella lanzando un golpe que le dio en la espalda y la hizo estrellarse en el suelo, Xavier cayó en picada con el puño derecho extendió, Tigresa se dio la vuelta soltando un rayo de fuego concentrado, con el solo disparo dejo una onda de energía, el ataque le dio a Xavier directo en el cuerpo causando una explosión, el humo cubrió el campo y Tigresa salió del agujero y se quedo en guardia viendo que Xavier estaba frente a ella, Xavier lanzó una seria de golpes igual que Tigresa, los dos chocaron sus puños en una ráfaga de golpes causando una onda expansiva, los dos dieron un golpe mas fuerte dejando una onda de aire por el impacto, los dos se alegraron y se quedaron en guardia, mientras ellos peleaban Po iba en un barco rumbo al valle cuando vio el humo a lo lejos-

Debo darme prisa solo reviste Tigresa -dijo Po serio-


	33. Chapter 33

**Una pelea reñida**

En el campo de batalla Xavier estaba lanzando varios golpes, mientras Tigresa los estaba esquivando, Tigresa salto y le dio una patada en el mentón, Xavier la sujeto del tobillo y la estrello contra el suelo, Tigresa estiro los brazos y creo una esfera trueno, la disparo y le dio en el pecho, Tigresa se soltó y se dio la vuelta dando saltos con las manos, Xavier apareció frente a ella y lanzó una esfera negra, Tigresa se cubrió con los brazos evitando algún daño posible, la esfera exploto y la empujo a un lado, se levanto y golpe suelo con su puño, salió una roca y le dio un golpe a Xavier en el estomago, Xavier gruño tomando la roca con las dos manos, se dio la vuelta sujetándola y la levanto, quedo de pie con la roca en las manos, Tigresa apareció frente a él lanzando un patada pero Xavier le dio un golpe con la roca en el cuerpo, la sujeto del cuello y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tigresa se ahogo y Xavier la choco en el suelo con su puño, formo una esfera de energía pero Tigresa grito elevando más su fuego, Xavier se fue alejando un poco y Tigresa concentro un rayo amarillo en su mano, le dio un golpe dandole una descarga en el brazo que la tenía sujetada, los dos forcejearon hasta que Xavier la soltó, Tigresa se levanto y cubrió con rayos todo su cuerpo, avanzó corriendo, Xavier extendió los brazos formando esferas negra de fuego, disparo tratando de darle a Tigresa pero ella siguió avanzando y saltando esquiando todos los ataques, apareció frente a Xavier dandole un golpe con el brazo derecho, grifo y disparo la energía mientras lo empujaba, Xavier grifo un poco y fue empujado con todo y energía, choco con unos cuantos árboles, Tigresa respiraba de forma agitada en eso Xavier se levanto como si nada, apareció frente a dl dandole un golpe en la cara, Tigresa retrocedió un poco y Xavier le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago levantándola del suelo, retrajo los dos puños y comenzó a golpearla en el todo el cuerpo, Tigresa se cubrió con los brazos, dio un grito creando un remolido de viento en todo su cuerpo, Xavier fue empujado volando un poco, en la cima del torbellino se giró y lanzó una bola de energía hacia Tigresa, la esfera impacto pero Tigresa salió directo hacia el dejándose guiar por el torbellino, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago con ambos puños, Xavier grito un poco y la sujeto de las caderas, el torbellino seguía haciendo girar a los dos, Xavier la saco de la circunferencia y la lanzo a un lado aprovechando la energía del viento, Tigresa fue empujada e impacto del suelo dejando un agujero, Xavier por su lado salió del remolino y cayó al suelo de espaldas, el torbellino se deshizo y los dos estaban un poco heridos, Tigresa se levanto y quedo viendo a Xavier el cual se levanto con mucha facilidad.

Lo ataque con toda mi fuerza y no paso nada -dijo Tigresa respirando agitada- por que no puedo herirlo?

Te ves algo desanimada Tigresa -dijo Xavier riendo un poco- veras la espada maldita me da mas fuerza y hace que supere mis propios limites, tu nunca me podrás ganar -Xavier desapareció y le dio un golpe en el estomago Tigresa se ahogo en un grito y saliva, Xavier le dio una patada en la cabeza y lanzó lejos, Tigresa impacto una árbol con la espalda y Xavier quedo frente a ella- vamos donde están esas energías?

Esas energías están aquí! -Tigresa gruño mientras sus ojos quedaban de un color casi dorado por un momento, desapareció y apareció frente a el dandole un golpe en la mejilla derecha, le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago levantándolo un momento, grito y libero un rayo de fuego de su puño, el rayo de fuego golpe a Xavier cubriéndolo completamente, Xavier se alejo por la fuerza del ataque, se dio la vuelta quedando de pie y Tigresa apareció frente a el lanzando una serie de golpes soltando fuego y rayos combinados, Xavier levanto los brazos para defenderse, Tigresa siguió golpeando dejando una nube de fuego por el fuego, retrocedió dejando una leve cortina de humo, extendió los brazos formando una bola de fuego que paso a ser amarilla, la levanto y la lanzó en un golpe, la esfera impacto con Xavier creando un fuerte explosión, Tigresa respiro un poco agitada viendo como había dejado un agujero con fuego- lo logre -sonrío-

Por poco -dijo Xavier saliendo del fuego sonriendo, extendió los brazos formando un esfera negra y la disparo, Tigresa la sujeto y la desvío en un empujón, Xavier apareció y le dio un golpe en el estomago, salto sin separar su puño de ella, la elevó mas en el aire, la sujeto de su camisa, le dio una vuelta y lanzó hacia el suelo, Tigresa impacto el suelo con fuerza dejando una grieta, Xavier fue bajando en picada hacia ella, extendió su brazo derecho concentrando energía roja en el, Tigresa espero a que se acercara, extendió los brazos hacia abajo y se alejo soltando energía, Xavier termino golpeando el suelo dejando un gran agujero, Tigresa estiro los brazos disparando dos esferas de energía roja de sus manos, la energía le dio a Xavier en el cuerpo pero parecía que no le afectaba, avanzó y la sujeto de la cara con la mano, avanzó corriendo y la estrello con un árbol rompiendo el tronco con el cuerpo, Tigresa sujeto el brazo de Xavier y le dio a una patada haciendo que se hiriera un poco, Xavier la soltó pero Tigresa no lo soltó, concentro rayos en todo su cuerpo y los soltó en el cuerpo de Xavier dandole una fuerte descarga en todo el cuerpo, Xavier quedo hincado y Tigresa le dio una patada en el mentó de nuevo, dio un ligero pisotón al suelo levanto una roca y le dio un golpe destruyéndola en pedazos, los pedazos le dieron a Xavier justo en el cuerpo dejándolo con algunos rasguños, Tigresa no paro y lanzó una serie de ataques de fuego y energía roja, los ataques le dieron a Xavier en todo el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, Tigresa estaba respirando de forma agitada- lenta! -Xavier apareció detrás de ella y le dio una patada en la espalda, la alejo y volvió aparecer frente a ella dandole un golpe en el estomago, Tigresa grito un poco envolvió su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento que la impulso hacia arriba-

No me queda de otra! -el cuerpo se Tigresa se cubrió de un aura roja en todo el cuerpo, Xavier apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe, lo lanzó pero Tigresa desapareció, la busco solo para que le diera una patada en la cabeza con la planta del pie, Xavier se dio la vuelta y extendió el brazo izquierdo soltando una cadenas color rojas, Tigresa desapareció antes de que la tocaran, apareció sobre Xavier de nuevo girando y le dio una patada de talón soltando fuego en toda su pierna, el fuego le dejo una quemadura en el cuerpo, el término estrellándose en el suelo dejando un leve agujero, se levanto y disparo una serie de bolas de energía mientras Tigresa seguía cubierta por esa energía roja que poco a poco se estaba volviendo amarilla, las esferas de energía le estaban por dar pero ella los esquivaba de forma fácil, Tigresa apareció frente a el y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, avanzó quedando detrás de él dejándole unas marcas de golpe en todo el cuerpo-

Que fue lo que te paso? -dijo Xavier sorprendido viendo como Tigresa soltaba un especie de vapor amarilla de su cuerpo- que es ese vapor?!

Light Armor, armadura de luz es una técnica que me enseño Iza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- me hace mas fuerte y rápida, no se por que se hizo amarilla si al principio siempre es roja pero eso no me importa ahora -comenzó a llover mientras los dos seguían en sus posiciones- estaremos parejos de momento -Xavier se rió un poco y avanzó hacia ella, los dos chocaron sujetando brazo del otro, los dos forcejearon y expulsaron en energía de sus cuerpos, el suelo se agrietó por la fuerza de los dos, la energía se volvió roja en un leve resplandor, Xavier se paro y lanzó un serie de golpes, Tigresa lo imito, los dos quedaron en un intercambio muy veloz de golpes, se detuvieron cuando Xavier le dio un golpe a Tigresa en la mejilla, los dos volvieron a intercambiar golpes de forma rápida, esta vez Tigresa le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos estaban peleando de una forma muy rápida, Tigresa le dio un golpe en la mejilla y soltó un rayo amarillo haciendo que el ataque fuera más potente, Xavier grito un poco pero la sujeto de la muñeca la levanto y la estrello contra el suelo, la levanto y le dio una serie de golpes en el cuerpo, Tigresa desapareció en un resplandor rojo y apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe en la espalda soltando una onda de viento, Xavier se alejo y Tigresa le dio un golpe en el cuerpo soltando un trueno de su cuerpo, Xavier grito recibiendo una segunda descarga- eso es todo? -Xavier cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras Tigresa sonrío-

Mientras cerca del palacio unos momentos antes de que lloviera, se escuchaban unos impactos en el lugar, todo el campo estaba cubierto de agujeros de impactos y demás, en el suelo estaba Yujiro arrodillado y sacando sangre por la boca, frente a él estaba Iza con el pelaje blanco y ojos amarillos, en sus cara tenía marcas rojas y tatuajes de flamas en los hombros.

No..me dejare..vencer -Yujiro se levanto y lanzó un golpe, Iza solo lo esquivo con facilidad y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándole una marca y grietas en el cuerpo, Yujiro cayó al suelo de nuevo rodando- por...que..no..puedo

Ya te lo dije para mi eres lento y débil, ahora que estoy en mi forma de Guardiana no podrás tocarme -dijo Iza seria- pero lo mas importante es que te voy a torturar poco a poco por haber atacado a mi cachorro -dio un paso y entonces comenzó a llover- lluvia? -Yujiro sonrió un poco mientras su cuerpo se cubría de una energía morada poco a poco, su cuerpo se curo y se levanto haciéndose un poco más alto- que pasa piensas pelear todavia? -Yujiro no dijo nada solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Iza se sorprendió y lo esquivo desapareciendo, cuando se dio cuenta Yujiro golpeó el suelo dejando una grieta en el lugar- que? Se hizo mas fuerte? -Yujiro apareció frente a ella y lanzó otro golpe, Iza se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el golpe directamente, el golpe la hizo alejarse un poco y arrastro los pies por el suelo- si mi instinto no me engaña, se hizo mas fuerte -Yujiro apareció detrás de ella lanzando un golpe de forma horizontal, Iza lo esquivo apareciendo encima de el-

Cuando estoy fuera del agua me siento pequeño y débil pero gracias a la lluvia siento que e recobrado toda mi fuerza -dijo Yujiro sonriendo- ahora te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza y te aseguro que esta vez si te matare! -Yujiro apareció frente a ella de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo dejando una onda expansiva por el golpe, Iza fu alejada y Yujiro apareció sobre ella lanzando un golpe con las manos juntas, Iza termino estrellándose en el suelo, alzo las manos formando esferas de energía y las fue disiparon dandole a Iza en todo el cuerpo hasta causar una explosión, Yujiro llego al suelo sonriendo viendo la cortina de humo, Iza salió cubierta de una aura azul y dorada, comenzó a golpear a Yujiro en todo el cuerpo, le dio un golpe de gancho levándolo un poco, ella salto y giro dandole una patada en el estomago con el la pierna derecha, Yujiro se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe, Iza y Yujiro chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Iza desapareció y apareció detrás de Yujiro dandole una patada en la cabeza, Yujiro retrocedió un par de pasos e Iza le dio un golpe en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo- por que?!

Solo por que hayas recibido agua eso no quiere decir que seas mas fuerte que yo! -dijo Iza sonriendo, lo levanto y lo alzo un momento, Yujiro lanzó un golpe pero Iza lo esquivo, siguió lanzando golpes pero Iza los esquivaba con facilidad, Iza avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder un poco, le dio un golpe justo en el centro de la cara rompiéndole un poco la nariz, lo sujeto del cuello y le dio una descarga de trueno, Yujiro brillo de un color amarillo y luego lo lanzó a un lado, Yujiro se dio la vuelta y quedo de pie, Iza extendió el brazo derecho abriendo la palma con los dedos extendidos y abiertos- el ataque favorito de Luck el gran ataque -en su palma se formo una esfera azul y blanca con truenos- Big Bang! -la disparo y le dio a Yujiro directo en el cuerpo creando una fuerte explosión, Yujiro salió del humo con leves heridas pero con el agua se estaba curando rápido- que te pareció verdad que si funciono?

No funciono, no sirvió -dijo Yujiro molesto avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo, Iza se cruzo de brazos mientras se creaba una fuerte onda expansiva por el impacto, los dos desaparecieron y Yujiro apareció lanzando un golpe pero Iza estaba detrás y le dio una patada en la espalda, volvieran a desaparecer e Iza apareció dandole un golpe en la cabeza, desaparecieron de nuevo y Yujiro recibió un golpe en el estomago, los dos se alejaron e Iza le disparo una esfera de energía causando una leve explosión- como aun no entiendes lo que te digo lo explicare de una manera más sencilla, es imposible que tu quieras ganarme ni en tu sueños lo lograras -Iza sonrío rascándose la nariz con un dedo- por que no te resignas no importa las veces que lo intentes no lo lograras

Cállate! Yo soy el ser más poderoso de todos -dijo Yujiro molesto, gritó con fuerza librando energía, avanzó hacia Iza y lanzó una serie de golpes y patas tratando de darle pero Iza los esquivaba de forma fácil, bloqueo algunos golpes, bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Yujiro se doblo un poco e Iza le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo, Iza se acero y le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo mas, Yujiro se quedo de pie y disparo energía en forma de esferas, ninguna esfera le dio a Iza, ella avanzó y le dio un cabezazo en la frente haciendo que doblara el cuerpo mas, giro y le dio una patada en las costillas alejándolo de ella, Yujiro quedo de pie pero Iza disparo una rayo de energía de color azul dandole en todo el cuerpo, se creo una explosión, Yujiro estaba de brazos cruzados y cubierto de humo, se movió un poco viendo todo su cuerpo herido y lleno de sangre, estaba asustado viendo a Iza la cual sonrió, Yujiro retrocedió un poco asustado de su fuerza, Iza desapareció y apareció encima de el dandole un rodillazo justo en la cara, Yujiro se quedo de pie pero Iza bajo de su cara y le dio una patada justo en el estomago, Yujiro doblo su cuerpo e Iza le sujeto de la nariz para bajarle un poco la cabeza-

Que sucede? No me digas que te rindes después de haberme provocado para que pelee enserio, se supone que tu eres el ser más poderoso o acaso estabas mintiendo? -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Yujiro estaba asustado, alzo la mano disparando una bola de energía que le dio a Iza y causó una explosión con un destello morado en el campo, todo el lugar se cubrió de humo e Iza estaba parada sin soltar la nariz de Yujiro, Iza estaba seria y sin heridas, Iza lo soltó y Yujiro solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, res trajo las manos y formo una esfera azul en las manos, extendió los brazos y la esfera le dio a Yujiro en el cuerpo creando una leve explosión, de la nube de humo Yujiro salió herido, sus heridas estaban cubiertas con algo de sangre, no podía moverse-

No me has hecho nada -dijo Yujiro sonriendo mientras el agua lo curaba poco a poco-

Pues yo no diría lo mismo -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo que en su pecho tenía una marca de su puño con el caparazón agrietado-

Que? -Yujiro vio su herida en el cuerpo- no no..

Bien ya es hora de acabar contigo -dijo Iza sonriendo, Yujiro no entendió, Iza extendió su brazo derecho junto con los dedos principales de su mano, concentro energía azul en sus dedos y disparo un rayo de energía que le dio a Yujiro justo en la cabeza- Espada de energía -Iza avanzó lanzando varios cortes dejando a Yujiro hecho pedazos en el campo, se dio la vuelta deshaciendo la espada en una esfera de energía, extendió de nuevo el brazo y disparo una ráfaga de energía directo a los pedazos haciendo a Yujiro solo cenizas- eso fue todo -solo vio como las cenizas caían en el suelo, ella iba de regreso al palacio pero en eso se vio un fuerte destello rojo a lo lejos- esa es...-vio como dos destellos unos rojo y una amarillo chocaron entre ellos en el aire creando una onda de impacto muy fuerte- es Tigresa! -en el campo Tigresa apareció frente a Xavier dandole una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, los dos fueron cayendo hasta impactar el suelo, Xavier sujeto su pie yesca a por darle un golpe pero Tigresa salió saltando, Xavier la siguió lanzando varios golpes, Tigresa esquivo algunos pero su aura se apago recibiendo un golpe en la cara lanzándola lejos, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y encendió de nuevo su poder, avanzó hacia él y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos soltando una bola de fuego, la bola de fuego le dio a Xavier en el pecho, Xavier siguió corriendo y le dio una golpe en la cara, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el talón haciéndolo retroceder, Tigresa retrajo los brazos concentrando un rayo amarillo en el cuerpo, los levanto y lanzó una ráfaga de rayos haciendo que Xavier se cubriera de energía y hubiera una explosión, Tigresa aprovecho el tiempo y se fue alejando dando saltos en las ramas de los árboles-

Estoy perdiendo mucha fuerza y energía no me queda de otra que usar La Paz interior -dijo Tigresa seria saltando en las ramas, llego un poco lejos y se escondió detrás de un árbol, saco un poco la cabeza viendo que el humo seguía cubriendo el lugar- bien tengo tiempo -busco un lugar donde estuviera cayendo las gotas de agua, lo encontró un par de árboles mas adelante, se puso de bajo y comenzó, del humo salió Xavier serio y con leves marcas de heridas en el cuerpo, busco a Tigresa y detecto su aroma no muy lejos-

Te encontré -dijo Xavier sonriendo, corrió y la fue buscando, Tigresa estaba por dar el ultimo paso de la técnica, en eso apareció Xavier y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la concentración y se la jefa de un solo golpe- cualquier técnica que utilices no te servirá, Xavier levanto la pierna y dio una patada de forma vertical con el talón, el suelo se agrietó un poco, el metió las manos levantando una roca de gran tamaño, la levanto y la lanzó contra Tigresa, Tigresa se quedo arrodillada en el suelo y la roca estaba frente a ella, recibió el golpe de frente y fue empujada, sujeto la roca con las manos y le dio un golpe deshaciendo la roca, Xavier apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe que le dio a Tigresa en el cuerpo, Tigresa retrocedió un poco y disparo dos esferas de energía, Xavier las negó lanzando un golpe a cada una, Tigresa uso mas energía y se alejo en un salto, Xavier apareció detrás de ella lanzando un golpe en su espalda con ambas manos y Tigresa se estrelló en el suelo- que pasa no tienes mas energía?

Créeme que me gustaría regresarte todos estos golpes pero mi mente y mi cuerpo ya se están cansando -dijo Tigresa gruñendo, trato de levantarse pero Xavier le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que se alejara con el golpe, Xavier vio como Tigresa se levanto, en el cielo se escucho un relámpago y Tigresa alzo la mirada, _"es una locura pero podría funcionar, bien solo una vez mas"_ pensó seria cubriendo su cuerpo con un leve viento rojo, se rojo y Xavier le lanzó un golpe pero ella lo esquivo, en el aire se siguió elevando hasta estar cerca de las nubes, concentro un rayo en su mano derecha y este atrajo mas rayos de las nubes de tormenta, lanzó un golpe vertical lanzando un gran rayo azul hacia Xavier, Xavier solo vio un resplandor y el rayo choco con el suelo dejando un gran agujero quemado, todos en el valle y en el palacio solo vieron la onda azul y potente impacto por el ataque, Tigresa solo bajo y se quedo viendo el área afectada, cayó de rodillas y respiro de forma agitada- se termino, por fin se termino -sonrío y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo cansada-

Enserio es toda la energía que tienes? -dijo Xavier serio y Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida, se levanto y vio que Xavier estaba saliendo del agujero con una quemadura en el brazo izquierdo- por un momento pensé que en verdad iba a morir

Pero como es que estas vivo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Xavier sonrío y levanto el brazo derecho mostrando la espada roja la cual estaba brillando de un color carmesí-

Sencillo, esta espada maldita me protegió cuando estaba por recibir el golpe de la energía, solo apareció en el ultimo momento formando un escudo que me salvo pero no mi brazo izquierdo, me duele es verdad pero poco a poco se esta curando -Xavier sonrío mostrándole su brazo el cual se recuperaba lento- también gracias a ese rayo tengo mas poder ahora y ya podré pelear con mi máximo poder ahora sin tenerle miedo a las consecuencias -Xavier sonrío mientras Tigresa retrocedía poco a poco, el cuerpo de Xavier se cubrió de un poder rojo escarlata que luego pasó a negro en una llamarada negra y roja, Tigresa se sorprendió y se puso a la defensiva, Xavier apareció frente a ella y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa lo esquivo saltando pero Xavier estaba detrás de ella dandole un golpe con su pierna derecha, Tigresa se alejo, se dio la vuelta y disparo una esfera de energía que Xavier solo detuvo con su mano izquierda, Tigresa apareció frente a dl con entrando fuego en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, grito y le dio un golpe de gancho en dl estomago, Tigresa extendió los dos brazos formando una esfera de fuego y luego soltó una onda de viento soltando una llamara muy fuerte en su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Xavier se cubrió de fuego y Tigresa se alejo un poco viendo el fuego pensando que Xavier había sido derrotado, el fuego se deshizo mostrando a Xavier un poco herido nada mas- no estuvo mal

Erres inmortal? -dijo Tigresa asustada pero Xavier solo sonrío, Xavier dio un paso y le dio un golpe en el estomago, levando una pierna y le dio una patada directo al mentón, Tigresa trato de golpearlo pero Xavier le sujeto la muñeca la atrajo y le dio un cabezazo directo en la frente dejado le una marca de sangre, la levanto soltando energía en forma de una llamarada de energía negra, Tigresa grito un poco y la lanzó a un lado, Tigresa esperaba el impacto de golpear algo pero en eso sintió como algo fuerte y suave la sujetaba, como un par de brazos, se escucho un impacto de algo también, ella abrió los ojos viendo que estaba siendo cargada por Po-

Maldito Panda! -dijo Xavier molesto viendo a Po el cual estaba sonriendo cargando a Tigresa- después de todo regresaste bueno me ahorraste la molestia de ir por ti a la ciudad imperial

Ya veraz maldito que te voy a derrotar -dijo Po sonriendo-

Po e verdad eres tu Po? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y Po asintió sonriendo- Po yo..

Perdón Tigresa, por todo lo que paso -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa negó con la cabeza-

No Po, perdóname a mi debí hacerte caso cuando dijiste que Nonosuke o Xavier no era alguien de fiar, tuviste razón siempre -dijo Tigresa desanimada pero Po la abrazo mas a su cuerpo haciéndola sonrojar- que haces?

Lo siento Tigresa, debí conocer a mas al sujeto, si me hubieras hecho caso no hubieras sido tu misma -dijo Po sonriendo- además no serias la Tigresa a quien quiero y amo -Po se sonrojo un poco mientras Tigresa se sorprendió bastante de escucharlo-

Espera que acabas de decir?! Repítelo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Lo que paso con Su solo fue una noche nada mas, eso a quien amo en verdad es a ti Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba muy roja de la cara- espero que me perdones por todo lo que paso y que podamos empezar de nuevo con confianza, entiendo si estas muy molesta para aceptarme pero yo..-Po se quedo callado al sentir el dedo de Tigresa en sus labios-

Ya deja de hablar un momento, porque yo también te amo -Tigresa sonrío y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos cerraron los ojos en ese beso mientras Xavier estaba gruñendo, los dos lo seguían ignorando hasta que rompieron el beso- seremos una pareja?

Si eso quiero, quiero que seas mi pareja -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa ronroneo un poco apegando mas su cabeza a su pecho, Xavier grito y lanzó una esfera de energía, Po desapareció esquivando la esfera de energía y apareció en el mismo lugar serio- me vengare de lo que te hizo este monstruo -Po la bajo con cuidado, se dio la vuelta viendo a Xavier serio- nunca confié en ti, y ya veo por que Iza me dijo que tu estabas loco y que debías morir -Po se cubrió de un aura de fuego la cual crecía como remolido o tornado por todo su cuerpo- engañaste a Tigresa, atacaste a mi pueblo, a mis amigos, a mi alumna y a la hembra que amo, no te perdonare por nada de este mundo -Po grito liberando el fuego de su cuerpo, su pelaje de los brazos paso a ser rojo y sus pelaje blanca tenía un ligero brillo rojizo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y en su espalda aparecían alas de Fénix hechas de llamas, Tigresa estaba sorprendida sin poder creer lo que veía- esta vez yo me encargare de eliminarte, Modo Guardián, Modo Fénix

Ven si te atreves Guerrero Fénix! -dijo Xavier colocándose en guardia al igual que Po-


	34. Chapter 34

**Fénix vs Tigre maldito**

En el valle de La Paz, las estaban siendo atacadas por las hienas Shifu y sus alumnos estaban haciendo lo posible para detenerlas, Shifu corrió por el techo, salto y le dio una layada a una hiena en la mandíbula, urdo de pie y avanzó dandole una patada en el pecho haciendo que se alejara, quedo de pie y vio como la hiena se levanto sonriendo limpiando un hilo de sangre, con Grulla el se elevó en el aire y bajo en picada dando una patada a una hiena en el pecho y la hiena atravesó el techo de una casa, Grulla bajo y la hiena bajo sonriendo, los demás tenían el mismo problema ninguna hiena se quedaba inconsciente todas estaban bien y ellos ya no les quedaba mucha energía.

Maestro estas hienas no se rinden con nada -dijo Víbora sudando y jadeando del cansancio-

No se rindan alumnos debemos seguir resistiendo en lo que los aldeanos escapan -dijo Shifu cansado, todos siguieron en guardia pero en Iza apareció aullando, le dio una patada a una hiena en la cara, la hiena se estrelló en el suelo y dejo un gran agujero, Iza estaba en su forma normal viendo molesta a las demás hienas- que haces aquí? Y los niños?

Ellos están a salvo se quedaron en el palacio -dijo Iza seria y gruño- ustedes no se mientan en esto aré esto yo sola -todos se sorprendieron un poco lo que dijo-

Que pelearas sola? No podremos dejarte hacerlo -dijo Grulla sorprendido pero el cuerpo de Iza comenzó a soltar una energía azul con destellos dorados de su cuerpo, dio unos pasos y pasó a su forma de guardiana- que es eso?!

Asombroso la energía que emana es increíble tanto que parece tener el nivel de Oogway, no, todavía más -dijo Shifu sorprendido, Iza se puso en guardia viendo a las hienas-

No les voy a perdonar que atacaran a gente inocente -dijo Iza molesta, una de las hienas la tratado de atacar de frente pero ella le dio un golpe directo en el pecho que lo mando lejos, otras dos trataron de atacarla, Iza sujeto a ambas de la cara y las estrelló en suelo dejando un leve rastro de sangre, las hienas fueron retrocediendo un poco, se levanto y elevó mas su brazo derecho formando un remolino de viento y agua, el remolino se volvió azul, ella soltó la energía la cual se elevó en el cielo y cayó en forma de lluvia, la lluvia fue apagando poco a poco las llamas, Iza se puso en posición para pelear- díganme quien es el siguiente que probara mi fuerza?!

Una hiena grupo y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, las demás hienas fueron rodeando a Iza, Iza salto y le dio una patada a una hiena en la cabeza lanzándolo contra un grupo de hienas, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a una hiena haciendo un eco fuerte en el lugar, dos hienas trataron de atacarla por la espalda con lanzas pero ella se dio la vuelta, comenzó a girar formando una especie de látigo de sus manos hecho de energía, las hienas fueron golpeadas por el látigo que venía de dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, las armas se rompieron con un golpe, Iza siguió girando y se acercó a unas hienas dándoles un golpe en el cuerpo con su técnica, se detuvo un momento y una hiena lanzó un corte con una espada, Iza sujeto la hoja con un aplauso, la doblo y la rompió en pedazos, se giró y le dio una patada a la hiena en la cabeza alejándola, tomo el pedazo de hoja de sus manos y la lanzó contra una hiena dandole directo a la zona del corazón, un hiena lanzó un golpe e Iza se hizo hacia tras sujetándola del brazo con sus brazos, le dio una ligera patada a los pies y la elevó dandole una vuelta, su hombro se rompió, Iza lo estrello en el suelo, un par de hienas trataron de atacarla por enfrente pero ella lanzó una serie de golpes soltando bolas de fuego que le dieron no solo a las dos hienas si no a las demás también, las demás hienas quedaron con marcas en sus cuerpos dejando un rastro de humo y cayeron al suelo-

Ya solo quedan unos pocos veamos si esto funciona -dijo Iza seria, estrío su brazo derecho y concentro una energía azul y dorada, la esfera comenzó a girar y parecía que se había encendido en fuego, saco unos picos formando una especie de estrella de cuatro picos- Shuriken mortal -avanzó corriendo mientras la Shuriken de energía se hacía más grande, las hienas se pusieron en posición, todos extendieron sus brazos formando una esfera negra de energía, la esfera fue creciendo y creciendo-

La energía es demasiada Iza no podrá contenerla -Víbora grito preocupada, Iza dio un salto y lanzó su Shuriken, las hienas lanzaron su esfera de energía, los dos ataques chocaron formando una colisión en el aire, la Shuriken siguió girando y haciéndose mas grande-

Si esa energía negra gana el valle entero será destruido -dijo Mantis preocupado-

Iza debes contenerla la energía -dijo Shifu preocupado, Iza levanto la mano derecha hacia el cielo el cual seguía nublado y con rayos, una rayo cayo del cielo y le dio al cuerpo- que va a hacer? -Iza estiro los brazos a los lados formando dos esferas amarillas de rayos, las junto con los brazos extendidos frente a ella, después retrajo sus manos a las cotillas del lado lado derecho, la energía de rayos amarilla se cubrió con una energía azul dentro-

Resplandor Kamehameha Final! -dijo Iza seria, estiro los brazos soltando una energía azul mezclado con dorado y ríos en todo el contorno, la Shuriken que tenía la esfera negra se deshizo y la energía negra avanzó, los dos ataques chocaron en una fuerte colisión, Iza estaba gruñendo forcejeando un poco con la energía de ambos lados, las hienas estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo pero Iza era mas fuerte- esto es por ti Luck -Iza dio un grito y soltó toda la energía destruyendo la energía y un poco de energía le dio a las hienas del otro extremo alejándolas del valle y causó una explosión a lo lejos, Iza estaba frente a un camino lleno de destrucción algo cansada- lo logre

Eso fue impresionante -dijo Mantis impresionado-

El daño en el valle es menor pero se que lo pueden componer -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo el valle, vio su mano derecha la cual tenía una venda roja y sonrío-

Mientras ellos celebraban su victoria Po estaba en su forma de guardián frente a Xavier el cual estaba sonriendo expulsando un poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo.

Espero que estés listo panda -dijo Xavier sonriendo- por que voy a destruirte

Veamos si puedes hacerlo ahí te va -dijo Po sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Xavier levanto el brazo y lo detuvo con el antebrazo, Xavier lanzó un golpe y Po lo sujeto con su mano izquierda, los dos se alejaron y soltaron una esfera de energía de sus manos, las dos energías chocaron formando un explosión, el lugar se cubrió de humo y Xavier apareció detrás de Po dandole una patada en la espalda, Po todo por el suelo y lo busco, Xavier volvió a ponerse detrás de el lanzando un golpe, Po lo sujeto con su brazo y sus costillas, se giró y le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara, lo soltó y lo siguió lanzando un serie de golpes que le dieron en el cuerpo, Xavier lo sujeto de las muñecas y gruño con fuerza, le dio un cabezazo en la cabeza, Po retrocedió un poco. Y Xavier le dio una patada en las costillas, le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, Po se quejó un poco y Xavier le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco, Po todo por el suelo, Xavier lo siguió y lanzó un golpe, Po desapareció y Xavier termino golpeando el suelo, lo busco con la mirada y no lo encontró, Po apareció detrás de el y le disparó una esfera de energía que causó una leve explosión, Xavier se quejó y expulso su aura de energía, desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Po lanzando un golpe envuelto en energía, Po lo sujeto de la muñeca, preparo una esfera de fuego en su mano libre y lanzó un golpe solo para que Xavier lo sujetara de la muñeca , los dos quedaron forcejando unos momentos expulsando sus poderes, el suelo se agrietó por la energía de los dos, el aura se volvió roja y fue aumentando bastante en el lugar, Tigresa se fue alejando un poco la energía.

Es algo asombroso de donde saco tanto poder -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- mi novio es muy fuerte -se sonrío y sujeto su cara con las manos- Kya mi novio -sonrío cerrando los ojos sonrojada, se escucho un fuerte golpe y ella abrió los ojos viendo que Po y Xavier se había dado un golpe mutuo, lanzaron otro golpe y esta vez sus puños chocaron creando un fuerte impacto, Xavier giro y lanzó una patada de talón, Po levanto el brazo izquierdo y lo bloqueo, los dos gruñeron y expulsaron sus poderes de nuevo, los dos comenzaron a lanzar golpes y patadas en un intercambio, los dos estaban peleando a lo máximo que tenía, el suelo parecía que temblaba un poco, Xavier le dio una patada a Po alejándolo un poco y extendió los manos hacia enfrente creando dos esferas de energía roja, las disparo y Po las esquivo saltando abrió sus alas y parecía que había volado un momento, extendió las manos formando una esfera de fuego que luego comenzó a girar un poco y se concretó un rayo azul en ella, la disparo y Xavier se cruzo de brazos, la esfera impacto creando una fuerte explosión en el lugar cubriéndolo de humo-

Vamos se que tu no perderías a si de fácil -dijo Po sonriendo bajando al suelo, se escucho un gruñido y Xavier disparo un rayo negro de energía directo hacia Po, Po salto esquivando el golpe y este paso por el cielo dejando un destello, Po se puso en guardia viendo a Xavier el cual estaba molesto y herido levemente de los brazos-

Eso es todo? -dijo Xavier sonriendo- vamos ven -le hizo una señal a Po y este corrió hacia el, Xavier también avanzó y los dos lanzaron un golpe creando una onda de impacto, los dos expulsaron poder y comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos formaron una esfera de energía con una mano, la disiparon y crearon una explosión en el campo entre los dos, los dos salieron con leves heridos en el cuerpo, se alejaron corriendo un poco a otro extremo, Xavier lo siguió y disparo esferas de energía, Po las esquivaba saltando de lado a lado, formo una esfera de fuego en sus manos y la lanzó, Xavier la atrapo con sus manos y la esfera se hizo mas grande en sus manos dejándolo impresionado, Po salto y soltó un rayo amarillo que le dio a Xavier en el cuerpo creando una explosión, Po lo busco en el humo y varias esferas de energía le dieron en el cuerpo creando una leve explosión frente en su cuerpo, soltó una esfera de rayos y le dio a Po en el cuerpo creando una fuerte explosión, Po llego al suelo donde se topó con Xavier- considérate afortunado no use toda mi fuerza por que si no ya estarías muerto

Ya cállate, se que no lo hiciste por que tenias miedo de perder toda tu energía -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Xavier- vas a pelear o vas a hablar? -Xavier abrió su mano derecha creando un rayo rojo, la esfera fue creciendo un poco, Po extendió su brazo derecho concentro un rayo azul en su mano, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus ataques con las palmas abiertas, la energía se mezclo y explotó en el lugar cubriéndolos a ambos con humo y fuego, la cortina de humo paso rápido revelando a los dos con leves heridas en el cuerpo- déjame decirte que me estoy divirtiendo un poco contigo

Si lastima que no me podrás ganar panda -dijo Xavier riendo un poco-

Ja ustedes los malos solo dicen eso cuando sienten miedo de perder -dijo Po sonriendo, desapareció y apareció detrás de Xavier dandole un golpe en la espalda, Xavier cayo de boca quedando sujetado del suelo con las manos levanto las piernas y lanzó una patada directo a la cara de Po dejándole un leve rastro de sangre por el golpe, Po le dio a una patada con el empeine en sus costillas, Xavier fue empujado, se pudo de pie y en guardia, Po corrió y lanzó un golpe, Xavier levanto le brazo y lo bloqueo, Po lanzó una patada y Xavier levanto la pierna izquierda para detenerlo, salto y le dio una patada al mentón alejándolo un poco, Po termino saltando apoyándose en sus manos, Xavier avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Po lo esquivo inclinando su cuerpo, le dio un golpe en las costillas de gancho y soltó una bola de fuego alejando a Xavier de el, Xavier se dio la vuelta, saco sus garras concentrando energía y lanzó un corte en diagonal dejándole un cortada a Po en el pecho hasta rasgar un poco su ropa, Po extendió sus dedos de la mano derecha y lanzó un corte vertical soltando un rayo azul de sus manos, el rayo le dio a Xavier en el pecho alejándolo y dejándole una cortada leve- no debería subestimarme gato

Ya cállate -dijo Xavier sonriendo un poco, los dos desaparecieron, en todo el campo se escucharon unos impactos, el suelo se agrietaba levantando unas cuantas rocas pequeñas, Tigresa se sorprendido y los estaba buscando-

Es increíble no puedo verlos -Tigresa siguió los sonidos y vio que en el aire uno un fuerte impacto, se vio una onda de energía blanca- Ahí están -se escucho un golpe y Po apareció golpeando a Xavier en la cara, volvieron a desaparecer y se sus escucho otro golpe, Xavier le había dado un rodillazo a Po en el estomago, los dos siguieron desapareciendo y apareciendo en el aire peleando, Po le dio un golpe a Xavier en el estomago y luego en la cara, giro y le dio una patada en la cara, Xavier lo sujeto de su camisa y le dio un golpe en la cara, se sujeto de el y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Xavier le dio un dio un golpe en la cabeza y Po le dio un golpe en las costillas, los dos se alejaron quedando parados en las ramas de los árboles, saltaron volviendo a chocar golpeándose entrelazando sus brazos, Xavier le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando energía, Po se alejo un poco y Xavier lo sujeto de la camisa atrayéndolo mas a el, comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes con su mano libre, Po se quejó un poco y le dio un cabezazo directo a la cara, se quito la camisa, se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra el suelo, Xavier creo una esfera de energía con sus manos y la disparo dandole a Po en el cuerpo, los dos fueron cayendo, cuando llegaron al suelo quedaron arrodillados dejando unas grietas en el suelo- Po dime estas bien?

Si lo estoy Tigresa pero quiero pedirte que te alejes un poco -dijo Po serio y se levanto- escucha quiero pelear con toda mi fuerza así que aléjate no quiero que te lastimen

Pero si me quedo cerca podré ayudarte -dijo Tigresa preocupada- déjame quedarme

Lo siento Tigresa pero tienes que irte por favor, es mi orgullo como peleador pelear solo, también no quiero que tengas ni una sola herida si te lastiman no me lo perdonare -dijo Po sonriendo- descuida yo ganare no te preocupes -Tigresa sonrío y asintió-

Bien pero espero que ganes -Tigresa se alejo corriendo mientras Po la veía y luego le puso atención a Xavier- espero que ganes porque tenemos una vida por delate y quiero pasarla contigo Po -Po la escucho y asintió sonriendo-

Yo también espero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa sonrío sorprendida y sonrojada, cuando estuvo mas lejos Po se puso en guardia- que esperas Xavier vamos a pelear?

En que ella se haya ido quiere decir que podrás pelear con mas seguridad verdad? -dijo Xavier riendo un poco- bien el resultado será lo mismo yo ganare esta batalla -los dos se pusieron algo serios y expulsaron un poder rojo de sus cuerpos, Po avanzó y apareció frente a Xavier envuelto en un aura de fuego, le dio un golpe en la mejilla y lo alejó, Xavier se dio la vuelta y disparo una bola de energía, Po se alejo en una llamarada de energía y apareció a su derecha dandole una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Xavier se alejo impactando un árbol con el cuerpo y luego se estrelló en el suelo, Po se quedo de pie viendo el campo- Miserable! -Xavier grito expulsando un poder rojo de su cuerpo, Po avanzó de nuevo acercándose mas a el, Xavier lo espero y lanzó un golpe, Po inclino su cuerpo esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe directo al estomago, Xavier se sujeto el estomago alejándose unos pasos mientras sacaba un poco de sangre de la boca, Xavier grupo y avanzó hacia Po, Po lo espero pero Xavier lo desapareció y apareció detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda, extendió los brazos y formo una esfera de energía la disparo y le dio a Po en el cuerpo, volvió a avanzar y Po le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Xavier cayo de espaldas y levanto las piernas lanzándole una patada a la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y lo envistió en un abrazo, lo tiro al suelo, se levanto comenzando a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, lo sujeto de la cara, lo levanto y lo lanzó contra un árbol haciendo que lo rompiera por el impacto, Xavier estaba sudando un poco y respiraba de forma agitada-

Bien dime ya te vas a rendir? -dijo Xavier serio pero Po le lanzó una bola de rayos, Xavier le dio un golpe y Po soltó un rayo de energía concentrada que le dio a Xavier en el cuerpo hasta empujarlo y lanzarlo a otro extremo del lugar-

Yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente -dijo Po sonriendo con leves marcas de heridas en el cuerpo y un poco de sangre en la cara-

Te arrepentirás Panda -dijo Xavier levantándose del suelo con heridas en el cuerpo- te eliminare con mis garras -extendió los brazos a los lados formando garras de energía de gran tamaño- vamos! -avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando cuatro líneas de energía, Po bajo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, Xavier lanzó otro golpe con su mano izquierda y Po lo esquivo recibiendo un leve corte en la mejilla derecha, Xavier comenzó a lanzar varios cortes en diferentes direcciones, Po los estaba esquivando lo mejor que podía pero se llevaba algunas heridas en el cuerpo, Xavier lanzó un golpe directo soltando la energía de un solo golpe, Po la esquivo y Xavier apareció frente a el lanzando otro corte, Po casi lo esquiva pero la energía le dio en el cuerpo lanzándolo a un extremo causando una leve explosión en el campo- jaja que te pareció?

Aun no me ganas -dijo Po serio saliendo de las rocas y escombros con algunas cortadas en el cuerpo- es mas ese ataque solo aparento ser fuerte -sonrío mientras su cuerpo estaba lastimado- yo se que no podrás mantener esa forma y fuerza por mucho tiempo -su cuerpo se cubrió con las llamas y volvieron a aparecer sus alas de fuego, extendió sus brazos haciendo que el fuego creciera un poco mas en la zona de los brazos, los retrajo a las costillas y los extendió cerrando los puños- remolino de fuego! -el fuego salió en forma de tornado, Xavier levanto los brazos cruzándolos frente a su pecho para defenderse, creo una barrera para defenderse y el fuego golpeo la barrera hasta que paso y lo cubrió todo en una explosión, Po se detuvo y vio como Xavier salió con leves heridas en el cuerpo las cuales comenzaban a sangrar-

Maldito! -dijo Xavier molesto- terminemos con esto de una vez! -Xavier exploto su energía en na llamarada negra y roja, los dos desaparecieron y se escucho un fuerte impacto, los dos aparecieron chocando sus puños en un fuerte resplandor, los dos fueron intercambiando golpes y patadas avanzando, Xavier lanzó un golpe y Po lo sujeto con su palma derecha dejando que sus pies se arrastraran, se detuvo y lanzó un golpe solo para que Xavier la bloqueara con su brazo derecho, los dos volvieron a intercambiar golpes hasta que Xavier le dio un golpe en la cara a Po tirándolo al suelo y le dio una patada arrastrándolo por el suelo, Xavier gritó alzando los brazos creando una esfera grande de energía negra, la hizo muy grande y la lanzó directo contra Po, Po se levanto rápido y la detuvo con sus manos, estuvo forcejeando un poco e hizo mucha fuerza para detenerla, sus pies se fueron enterrando en el suelo mientras el estaba forcejando un poco mas, grito con fuerza y le dio un golpe a la esfera de energía lanzándola al cielo, creo una esfera de energía y la lanzó dandole a la energía negra y esta explotó en el cielo creando un fuerte resplandor, Po avanzó corriendo y le dio un codazo a Xavier en el cuerpo, se escucho una fuerte onda de impacto y los dos se alejaron respirando de forma agitada, los dos avanzaron intercambiando golpes y patadas de forma rápida, Xavier lanzó un golpe y Po lo detuvo con el codo, Po lanzó una patada soltando energía de rayos, Xavier levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, lanzó un golpe y Po lo sujeto con su palma, mientras lanzaban y bloqueaban los golpes el suelo debajo de ellos se hacia un gran agujero lleno de grietas, Xavier bajo el cuerpo y le dio una patada a las piernas de Po haciendo que se levantara, le dio una tacleada y lo estrelló en suelo dejando un agujero, Po se impulsó con sus manos levantando una roca, quedo de pie y la lanzó, Xavier lanzó un golpe rompiendo la roca en pedazos, Po avanzó y le dio una patada en la cara rompiéndolo el labio, lo siguió pero Xavier desapareció y apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe con ambos brazos haciendo que Po gritara un poco de dolor, Xavier se puso frente a dl y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Po se quejó un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco, Xavier disparo esferas de energía y Po las fue rechazando lanzando golpes y las desvío, Xavier desapareció y apareció detrás lanzándole una ráfaga de energía en la espalda creando un explosión leve, Xavier sonrío y Po apareció encima de el con una roca y la lanzó contra su cuerpo, la roca impacto y se destruyó en pedazos encima de el, Xavier rugió y día pro energía contra Po, Po se cruzo de brazos recibiendo la energía en su cuerpo, cayó al suelo hincado y sudando un poco, Xavier no dejaba de respirar agitado y cansado, Po avanzó corriendo, cuando estaba cerca lanzó una esfera de fuego, Xavier le dio un golpe y la desvío, Po lanzó otra y paso lo mismo, Po se acercó y salto salto disparando un rayo azul de su brazo derecho y le dio a Xavier en su cuerpo, Xavier se quejó un poco y el rayo exploto lanzándolo a otro extremo, Xavier se dio la vuelta y vio que Po iba a hacia el corriendo, lanzó una serie de golpes soltando una lluvia de esferas de energía, Po las fue bloqueando dando golpes en todas direcciones, cuando estuvo cerca Xavier avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, creo una esfera roja en su mano izquierda y la lanzó dandole a Po en el pecho y lo alejo dejando una leve cortina de humo, Po se dio la vuelta y toco el suelo con las manos libero una energía verde de las palmas, debajo de Xavier salieron unas rocas dandole un golpe en el cuerpo y lo empujaron, Po cayo arrodillado y avanzó corriendo, dio un ligero pisotón soltando energía verde, detrás de Xavier salió una roca elevándolo en el aire, se quejó y Po apareció encima de el dandole un golpe en el estomago, uso energía y empujó a Xavier empujándolo mas sobre la roca hasta fue atravesando la roca con el cuerpo, llevo al suelo y dejo un agujero con la forma de su cuerpo, Xavier levanto el brazo derecho abriendo la mano y soltó una serie de esferas de energía que le dieron a Po en el cuerpo creando una leve cortina de humo, Po se quejó y cayo de espaldas al suelo dejando unas leves grietas-

Maldición ya deberías rendirte panda -dijo Xavier haciendo esfuerzo al hablar-

Eso te gustaría verdad? -dijo Po levantándose, tenía el cuerpo lastimado y lleno de heridas sangrantes- déjame decirte que no me daré por vencido -Xavier se levanto jadeando-

Si me doy cuenta -dijo Xavier molesto, su cuerpo estaba igual de cansado y herido que el de Po, los dos salieron del agujero creando una esfera de energía en una mano, se dieron la vuelta y dispararon la energía en un rayo, la energía choco creando una colisión entre los dos, los dos forcejearon un poco creando una esfera de energía que fue creciendo un poco, siguieron expulsando mas poder hasta que la esfera exploto frente a ellos, el humo cubrió el lugar y los dos salieron peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Xavier bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago, Po se quejó y le regreso en golpes en la mejilla, le puso mas empeño y le dio una patada en el mentón a Xavier haciéndolo sangrar un poco, Xavier se enojo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, giro y le dio una patada en el mentón haciendo a Po escupir sangre, Po lo sujeto de la pierna lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo, Xavier se quejó y le dio una patada en las manos con su pierna libre, se soltó y se levanto dandole una serie de golpes en el cuerpo a Po, Po grito liberando una onda de energía de su cuerpo, Xavier salió empujado un poco, Po concentro energía en su mano derecha y le dio un golpe directo al pecho, Xavier apretó el puño derecho concentrando energía roja y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo gritar, Po le regreso el golpe mas fuerte directo al estomago, Xavier se quejó y ambos se dieron un golpeen la cara, se levanta ron por la fuerza y comenzaron a girar en el aire hasta estrellarse en el suelo, Po se levanto rápido y le dio un golpe a Xavier en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Xavier se levanto y le dio una patada a Po justo en el pecho con ambas manos alejándolo de el, los deos se. Idearon a los ojos y avanzaron chocando sus puños, los dos expulsaron poder y comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos dieron un grito liberaron energía de sus brazos, las energías chocaron creando una explosión y los dos fueron empujados contra el suelo mas que heridos, Po se levanto pero Xavier aún estaba vivo y muy lastimado, Xavier se levanto apenas pudo, Po perdió su forma de guardián y concentro energía en su brazo derecho creando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño- ya no tengo fuerza -dijo Xavier levanto el brazo derecho tratando de crear energía- que?! No! ahora no puedo moverme! -se alarmó un poco-

Ahora veras! -dijo Po avanzando corriendo, dio un salto quedando sobre Xavier- Me las pagaras! -lanzó el golpe de forma vertical soltando la energía de un solo golpe y la energía choco con Xavier creando una fuerte explosión en el lugar, la energía paso dejando solo un agujero llego de fuego, Po estaba frente al fuego respirando de forma agitada- use todo mi poder

Po! -se escucharon los gritos de Tigresa y los demás, todos fueron llegando hasta los niños también estaban presentes, Tigresa se iba a acercar pero Po levanto la mano-

Aun no se...si lo..derrote quédense ahí -dijo Po respirando de forma agitada viendo el campo, Iza se acercó creando una burbuja de agua y la lanzó al suelo apagando el fuego, cuando vio Xavier estaba acostado en el suelo respirando de forma débil y estaba muy herido-

Lo derrotó -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo a Xavier tratando de moverse pero no había resultado, Tigresa grito de alegría y abrazo a Po pero el no puedo aguantar y cayo sentado al suelo-

Po dime estas bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Descuida Tigresa solo use mucho poder ya no me quedan fuerzas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Entonces te curare a besos mi amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada dejando sorprendidos a los demás, le dio un beso en los labios mientras los demás tenían reacciones diferentes, Shifu, Mono y Mantis quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, Víbora sonrío apunto de soltar un chillido de emoción, Grulla tenía el pico abierto a 90 grados perfectos, los niños solo hicieron dl sonido "Eww" haciendo muecas del asco como meterse el dedo en la boca, la única que no ponía atención a la pareja era Iza la cual estaba viendo a Xavier-

Me escuchas? -dijo Iza seria y Xavier tosió quejándose- debiste saber que esto pasaría pero tengo que decir que nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo -Iza hizo aparecer su espada y la clavo en el brazo derecho de Xavier, soltó una energía blanca y apareció la espada roja maldita, tomo la espada la cual ya no tenía brillo- bien usaste toda la energía por eso esta espada esta inactiva, Misaki dame la funda -Misaki se acercó dandole una caja negra, Iza guardo la espada dentro y le puso un sello de papel, la caja quedó sellada e Iza la tomo en sus manos- créeme que me gustaría destruir con mis propias manos pero ya no tiene caso hacerlo ya no eres un peligro para nadie, no vuelvas a Japón por que nadie te ayudara solo morirás solo como lo buscaste -todos empezaron a caminar de regreso al valle pero Xavier seguía vivo-

Ayúdame -dijo Xavier quejándose- por..favor...ayuden me..se los...suplico..ayuden me...por favor -Iza se quedo quieta igual que Po y Tigresa, Iza estaba gruñendo mientras Tigresa solo sentía pena y tristeza- por..favor..ayuden me...se los suplico..Iza..somos..de la misma familia ten piedad

Que te da derecho de pedirme piedad?! -Iza grito molesta viendo a Xavier- traicionaste a mi familia! Dime cuantos te pidieron piedad y misericordia?! Cientos?! Miles?! No la mereces, atacaste a mi abuelo, robaste y mataste a los habitantes de nuestra aldea, solo viniste a esconderte a China para causar caos y daño no mereces perdón! -Tigresa y Po bajaron la cabeza entendiendo el punto de Iza- ya no seré flexible contigo, una vez te di piedad y por ese error muchos murieron, no pienso volver a repetirlo -Iza extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía y la disparo contra Xavier destruyendo su cuerpo en la explosión, Tigresa se sorprendió pero Po seguía igual de calmado- dime una cosa por que no lo mataste?

Que caso tendría? El ya no se podía mover y no tenía energía para atacar, además yo no he asesinado a nadie, solo una vez pero eso no me da derecho de hacerlo de nuevo -dijo Po tranquilo e Iza asintió- vámonos todos al palacio


	35. Chapter 35

**Po intentando ser un novio**

Después de una fuerte batalla Tigresa e Iza estaban descansando en el baño, ambas se estaban dando un baño pero también estaban Isaac y Hinata, Iza le estaba lavando el pelo a su cachorro pero Tigresa tenía problemas ya que Hinata no se dejaba bañar.

No me gusta bañarme -dijo Hinata soltando quejas mientras Tigresa trataba de lavarle la espalda, Tigresa usaba una toalla en la cintura igual que Iza-

Quédate quieta Hinata, no puedo lavarte la espalda ni la cola de forma correcta -dijo Tigresa forcejeando con Hinata pero Hinata cayó al suelo haciendo que Tigresa le cayera encima en un mar de jabón y burbujas- ves quédate quieta -siguió luchando con ella mientras Hinata trataba de escapar-

Que tiene de malo Hinata? bañarse es rico y mas cuando hace calor y tienes muy cansancio -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Iza siguió tallando lo de jabón mientras Hinata salió con el cuerpo cubierto de jabón-

Para ti es fácil decirlo tu eres un lobo, a los lobos les gusta el agua mientras a los tigres no -dijo Hinata inflando las mejillas, Tigresa la sorprendió por la espalda y le hecho agua caliente en el cuerpo- hay odio bañarme -sacudió su cabeza haciendo que sus orejas se movieran-

No es tan malo -Isaac se puso a cuatro patas y se sacudió como canino- limpio y refrescante

Cállate -dijo Hinata con el cuerpo mojado, ambas maestras secaron a los cachorros y los vistieron para que fueran a jugar de momento, ellas se quedaron dentro y decidieron quedarse a descansar en la tina de agua caliente-

Aaa me siento viva de nuevo -dijo Tigresa recostando su cuerpo en la orilla de la tina, el agua le cubrió del pecho para abajo- después de una batalla larga es bueno relajarse -Tigresa sonrío e Iza estaba sonrojada relajando su cuerpo- oye Iza dime ahora que la batalla termino que vas a hacer?

Bueno ya envié un mensaje a mi maestro y el dijo que me tomará unos días para descansar mis poderes, también que Isaac descanse y se prepare para el viaje, solo me quedare un par de días más y me iré -dijo Iza suspirando y se relajó un momento mientras el agua recorría sus pechos- dime como van las cosas con Panda?

Quien Po? Bueno pues bien, ahora mismo está en la clínica recibiendo tratamiento -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Iza asintió- sabes ahora que soy su pareja no se cómo llevar la situación por que nunca eh tenido un novio -Tigresa se sonrojo y jugó con los dedos- además creo que el beso lo avergonzó un poco ya que se lo di frente a los demás

Darse besos en frente de los otros es normal Tigresa -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero me sorprende que te lo haya dicho en medio de una batalla eso no es de buen gusto

Si es verdad lo que pasa es que Po no es muy sentimental y tiende a ponerse nervioso en muchas ocasiones, ahora que recuerdo creo que me precipite a perdonarlo tan fácil -dijo Tigresa pensándolo un momento pero en eso Iza sonrío de forma maligna- por que esa mirada

Dime te enoja que el haya estado con Su antes de contigo? -dijo Iza sonriendo y Tigresa asintió- que tal si lo castigas un poquito?

Castigarlo como? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo interesada-

Has que haga un esfuerzo para conquistarte, que sea un novio sin pena ni vergüenza -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si lo voy a torturar y tengo un par de ideas primero lo haré sufrir -Tigresa se levando sonriendo y apretando los puños- haré que Po pase mucha vergüenza y cuando pase todo eso, lo haré mi novio oficial mientras deseara nunca haber conocido a Su -el cuerpo de Tigresa ardía en llamas mientras Iza tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Espera de nuevo no me estas escuchando -dijo Iza nerviosa, Tigresa le salto encima y la abrazo con fuerza- Tigresa que haces?

Me pego a ti para que se me peguen mas ideas como esas torturare a Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, tallo sus pechos con los de Iza y se separó un momento, los vio y luego vio los suyos- Que son estos pechos?! -Tigresa le sujeto el busto a Iza haciéndola gritar un momento- son implantes?! Son falsos?! Por que son tan grandes?! -los hizo rebotar un poco con sus manos mientras Iza se quejaba y gritaba- entonces estos son los beneficios de ser vieja?!

Vieja?! -Iza grito le sujeto los pechos y los apretó con fuerza haciendo gritar un poco a Tigresa- tu pequeña niña no entenderías la sensualidad de un mujer como yo! -Iza sonrío mientras le movía los pechos- puedes complacer al panda con estos pechitos?!

Pechitos?! Mira quien le dice vieja vaca tetuda! -Tigresa grito mientras le movía mas los pechos, la palabra vieja sonó mas en la cabeza de Iza haciéndola enojar, las dos se soltaron y sujetaron sus manos en un forcejeo soltando una onda de aire en la tina- oh bien vieja esa es tu fuerza?!

Si me vuelves a decir vieja te arrepentirás -dijo Iza sonriendo, las dos gruñeron y comenzaron a pelear en el agua, afuera del baño estaban los machos con los oídos pegados en la puerta el único que faltaba era Po hasta Shifu estaba ahí, se escucho un gemido y los machos afinaron mas el oído-

Me alegra seguir vivo -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Esto es lo mejor que ha pasado en el palacio -dijo Mantis riendo un poco-

Cállense no me dejan oír correctamente -dijo Shifu algo serio y pego mas su oído a la puerta-

Maestro? -dijo Víbora detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos, los cuatro se pusieron en orden frente a Víbora, el maestro tomo su postura seria e hizo sonar su garganta- que están haciendo?

Nada solo que Mono y los demás estaban espiando mientras Tigresa y la maestra Iza se daban un baño, así que vine a detenerlos -dijo Shifu serio haciéndose el inocente-

Nosotros?! Si usted también estaba espiando! -dijo Mono acusándolo con dl dedo y Shifu le dio un golpe en el estomago-

Vámonos les toca un duro castigo a todos ustedes -dijo Shifu serio mientras Víbora estaba seria sin creérselo-

Qué hacen aquí? -dijo Po llegando sonriendo-

Nada que me tope al maestro y a los demás espiando como pervertidos -dijo Víbora siseando le a los cuatro juntos, Po se cruzo de brazos algo molesto-

Así que estaban espiando a mi novia mientras se daba un baño eh? -dijo Po serio mientras los alumnos tragaron algo grueso ya que conocían la nueva fuerza de su líder, en eso se escucho un leve grito dentro del baño preocupando a Po- Tigresa! -entro rápido al baño para ver que Iza estaba sujetando a Tigresa de las manos, estaba de espaldas contra la pared con Iza respirando agitada cerca de su cara-

Que dices te rindes? -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Tigresa estaba sonrojada-

Si..me rindo..hazme lo que quieras -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos por su respiración agitada, los machos estaban sorprendidos, Shifu tenía los ojos bien abiertos dando leves gritos de sorpresa por lo que veía, los demás estaban igual, el vapor cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo de las dos dejando ver solo el pecho, Po tuvo un derrame nasal pero Shifu tuvo un derrama nasal algo fuerte-

Ya puedo morir feliz -dijo Shifu sonriendo- Gracias por la vista! -dijeron todos sorprendidos, Tigresa e Iza se dieron la vuelta viendo a los demás, se sonrojaron y se sorprendieron , Iza soltó a Tigresa y vio a los demás molesta, Tigresa grito sonrojada y se cubrió con la mano el pecho-

Po pervertido! -Tigresa grito extendiendo el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía-

Prepárense para su castigo! -dijo Iza seria extendiendo ambos brazos creando una esfera de energía negra y azul, los machos tratarán de decir algo pero las hembras dispararon la energía mientras Víbora se fue a esconder, la energía impacto a los demás creando una fuerte explosión, cuando paso las chicas cerraron la puerta del baño mientras los demás estaban inconscientes en el suelo y soltando humo de los cuerpos-

Por...que..tenía...que pasar...esto? -dijo Po débilmente, las dos hembras salieron del baño ya vestidas, después de unas horas todos los machos tenían al menos un vendaje nuevo en el cuerpo, todos estaban en la cocina comiendo con tranquilidad pero los machos tenían una ración algo pequeña, los niños estaban comiendo normalmente, Po vio a las chicas las cuales estaban con una mirada seria y acusadora- puedo comer un Po..

No! -dijeron las tres maestras serias- los cinco están castigados -dijo Víbora seria-

Pero ya dije pensé que Tigresa estaba en peligro por eso entre primero tirando la puerta -dijo Po nervioso pero Tigresa no le quitaba la mirada-

A ti te manipula la entrepierna desde que viste a Su sin ropa verdad? -dijo Tigresa seria expulsando un aura negra del cuerpo dejando a Po un poco nervioso- bueno Po hay algo que tengo que decir -Tigresa se levanto y señaló a Po- Po escucha para perdonar y olvidar todo te voy a dejar una gran tarea, además esta tarea servirá para ver si eres un novio que no siente pena ni vergüenza de estar conmigo en un público presente -Po se quedo sorprendido mientras los demás tenían la boca llena esperando alguna reacción o respuesta- entendiste tu tarea seda ser mi pretendiente por una semana entera sin kung fu ni ninguna herramienta de entrenamiento o pelea, debes cortejarme como a una dama con la que quieres salir y tener una relación pasas mi prueba todo estará perdonado y olvidado y podremos empezar como una verdadera pareja de novios -los demás lanzaban miradas a Po y luego a Tigresa esperando la respuesta- y bien que dices aceptas o no tienes agallas?

Claro que aceptó -dijo Po sonriendo- cuando comenzamos?

Mañana toda la semana depende de ti -dijo Tigresa dandole la espalda y se retiró- así mañana que hay entrenamiento serán mi juguetes para golpear y los juguetes masticables de Iza -los machos tragaron grueso y luego vieron a Iza la cual sonrió mostrándole sus colmillos dejándolos pálidos-

Tu le diste esa idea? -dijo Po confundido viendo a Iza-

Yo? Un poco solo le dije que tenias que esmerarte un poco, recordó lo de Su y pues creo que se enojo, solo le sujeto que te torturara levemente pero se volvió loca ideando planes -dijo Iza sonriendo de forma inocente, Po se golpeo la frente con la palma-

Todo eso lo pensaron mientras estaban en la tina desnudas? -dijo Mono sonriendo e Iza le gruño haciéndolo callar- no me morderás o si?

No muerdo por querías que huelen a basura como tu canto bananero -dijo Iza algo molesta dejando a Mono ofendido-

Tienes alguna idea de que debo hacer es mas esto es tu culpa -dijo Po algo irritado-

Mi culpa? -dijo Iza sorprendida- yo no me fui de una noche de parranda con una leopardo, esto lo debes hacer tu solo pero te ayudo por un precio -Iza sonrío y extendió la mano derecha, Po entendió y le dio unas cuantas monedas- bien primero debes -durante la noche Iza le dio sugerencias a Po sobre lo que debía hacer para cortejar a Tigresa, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa se levanto como siempre, saludaron a su maestro como todas la mañanas, antes de irse Po la tomo de la mano y le dio una flor-

Y esto? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Es una flor por cada ves que te veo y pienso que eres hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo dejando sonrojada a Tigresa, Tigresa sonrío y la olfateo un poco- bueno tengo que ir a entrenar un poco

De acuerdo pero no te esfuerces mucho recuerda que debes descansar un poco por tus heridas de hace unos días -dijo Tigresa sonriendo Po trato de robarle un beso pero Tigresa se lo impidió colocando su mano sobre su nariz- lo siento pero no habrá besos hasta que termines -Tigresa se empezó a retirar dejando a Po algo frustrado, Iza y Víbora asomaron sus cabezas viendo lo que pasaba-

Espero que tengas razón sobre esto -dijo Víbora un poco preocupada-

Estará bien siempre y cuando piense con el corazón y con la cabeza o el trasero -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero nada será mi culpa ya que Tigresa pensó todo ella sola

Buen punto ella exagera siempre -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Po suspiro y se fue a entrenar, durante todo el camino Tigresa no dejaba de sonreír por la flor-

Al menos se esfuerza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, todos estaban entrenando mientras en el patio, Isaac y Misaki estaban entrenando frente a Iza la cual estaba al pendiente de su entrenamiento, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Isaac salto y lanzó una patada y Misaki la detuvo con su brazo izquierdo, lo desvío y lanzó un golpe, Isaac se cruzo de brazos frente a su pecho creciendo el golpe, Misaki salto y disparo una esfera de energía de su mano derecha, Isaac extendió las manos creando una pequeña bola de energía, detuvo la energía con sus manos y forcejeo un poco hasta que la desvío causando una leve explosión-

Bien hecho hijo -dijo Iza sonriendo e Isaac asintió sonriendo- Misaki también bien hecho se un poco mas cautelosa -su hermana sintió, los dos siguieron entrando hasta que Po apareció viendo el entrenamiento- dime buscas algo panda?

De hecho vine a ver que era ese pelo ruido a hora veo -dijo Po tranquilo viendo el pequeño combate, Hinata se sentó en los escalones viendo el entrenamiento, Misaki le dio un golpe a Isaac en la cara y lo alejó tirándolo al suelo- veo que Misaki tiene talento para pelear

Si perro a ella no le justa pelear le justa mas la música -dijo Iza sonriendo sin quitarle la vista a los dos pequeños- Isaac muéstrale a Panda lo fuerte que eres

Si mama -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se puso en guardia y comenzó a expulsar una energía azul de su cuerpo que paso a roja-

Que esta haciendo? -dijo Po interesado, Isaac dio un pequeño grito y luego su cuerpo se cubrió de energía roja con detalles negros, su pelo de la cabeza paso a ser blanco con un mechón negro en su frente, sus ojos eran rojos y los demás de su pelo negro- que?! -Po y Hinata abrieron los ojos sorprendidos viendo al pequeño lobo en esa extraña transformación- se transformó?

Bueno algo así -dijo Iza sonriendo, Isaac daba saltos en su lugar y comenzó a correr de forma rápida en todo el patio- esto es algo que sólo podemos hacer mi hijo y yo, lo llamamos modo oscuro, expulsamos un poder oscuro de nuestros cuerpos cambiando nuestro elemento natural por una mas fuerte

Ahora puede usar poderes de oscuridad? -dijo Po sorprendido e Iza asintió- y tu eres igual?

Un poco diferente -dijo Iza sonriendo- que quieres probar mi fuerza?

Por supuesto -Po sonrío e Iza asintió, los dos se pusieron frente frente al otro en el centro del patio, Mantis los vio y fue a buscar al resto para ver la pelea- bien quiero pedirte que uses tu máximo poder por que quiero seguir probando mis poderes de guardián

Poderes de guardián? -dijo Iza sin entender hasta que recordó- a si es verdad esa extraña forma que tienes al usar la gema del feliz a su máximo poder bueno si quieres ese tipo de entrenamiento bueno hazlo saca ese poder -Po sonrío y se inclinó un poco apretando los puños los demás se pusieron atentos ya que algunos no vieron la forma más fuerte de Po, Po grito expulsando un poder muy grande de fuego de su cuerpo, el aire se puso caliente y apareció un remolino de fuego en Po, cuando paso Po estaba estaba en su forma de guardián con alas de fuego- eso es..

Impresionante lo se -dijo Po sonriendo- que vas a hacer

Bien aquí voy -Iza levanto los puso y los apretó un poco, comenzó a gruñir mientras de su cuerpo un aura de color azul y dorada iba apareciendo, los demás sintieron como el aire iba a cambiando un poco, uno un resplandor en el cuerpo de Iza y ella grito liberando un resplandor azul y dorado de su cuerpo, los dos estaban sorprendidos por el poder que Iza tenía ahora, su pelaje había cambiado a uno color plateado, sus ojos eran amarillos y las marcas rojas en sus mejillas y frente, tenía tatuajes en los hombros con forma de llamas, los demás seguían impresionados- bien que te parece?

Eso es asombros esa es tu forma de guardiana? -dijo Po impresionado e Iza asintió-

Es difícil de explicar esta forma pero lo pondré así, esta forma representa el poder de la luna y el sol en uno claro que representó mas a la luna que al sol ahora mismo -dijo Iza sonriendo- bien quieres empezar?

Con gusto! -Po avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe e Iza lo detuvo con su antebrazo derecho, giro y lanzó una patada, Po bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe de gancho, Iza lo sujeto de la mano y lo apretó un poco, lanzó un golpe y Po la sujeto, ambos quedaron forcejeando un momento, expulsaron un poder y saltaron empujándose entre ellos, Po extendió las manos y disparo una bola de fuego, Iza se preparó y le dio una patada a la esfera lanzándola al aire, Po siguio corriendo y disparando fuego, Iza las fue desviando una por una hasta que Po apareció en el cielo y día por una bola de gran tamaño, Iza desapareció y la bola exploto impactando el suelo, Iza apareció encima de Po y le dio una patada en la cabeza de forma vertical con el talón, Po cayó al suelo de rodillas e Iza bajo en picada lanzando un golpe cubierto de energía, Po salto a un lado e Iza impacto el suelo dejando un agujero por el golpe, Po disparó unas cuantas esferas de energía haciendo una leve cortina de humo, espero e Iza apareció a su derecha dandole una patada en la cabeza con la planta del pie, Po se giró y quedo en guardia, Iza quedo de pie frente a el, los dos extendieron los brazos y soltaron energía en forma de un rayo, la energía choco y causó una explosión en el campo, Po salió corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de aire, quito el humo y no vio a nadie frente a el, escucho un paso y se giró lanzando un golpe, Iza se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el golpe en sus brazos, fue un poco empujada, concentro energía y sujeto la muñeca de Po dandole una descarga de trueno amarillo, Po se quejó un poco y avanzó lanzando una patada, Iza la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo desde el codo, lo desvío, salto y le dio una patada en la cara con el talón alejándolo un poco, Po cayó de espaldas y comenzó a saltar sujetándose del suelo con las manos, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocos don sus puños en un fuerte impacto, el suelo se abrieron un poco y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas, Po lanzó una patada con el empeine derecho e Iza salto esquivando la patada, en el aire giro y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza dejándole un leve rastro rojo por el golpe, Po retrocedió un poco y se tallo la cabeza, Iza apareció frente a el lanzando unos cuantos golpes, Po se defendió e Iza le dio un golpe en el estomago, le dio un golpe de gancho y siguio golpeándolo por unos momento, Po la sujeto de las muñecas y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Iza se quejó un poco y Po le dio una patada al mentón alejándola un momento, Iza quedo de pie y ambos siguieron en guardia, los dos siguieron durante todos la tarde dejando el patio completamente destruido por los golpes que lanzaban, Po e Iza estaban de frente sudando y con heridas ligeras en el cuerpo-

Ya deberías rendirte Iza-dijo Po sonriendo-

No lo haré Panda esto apenas inicia -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos comenzaron a pulsar sus poderes pero Tigresa dio un ligero pistón al suelo levanto una roca entre los dos - que haces?

Sencillo detenerlos! -Tigresa grito algo molesta- miren como dejaron el campo de entrenamiento -los dos vieron que hasta las paredes estaban destruidas y el patio lleno de agujeros, lo dos deshicieron sus transformaciones y suspiraron- tendrán que componerlo el maestro ya esta arto de la pelea que tuvieron por horas

Entendido -dijeron los dos algo cansados, el día paso rápido dando a la siguiente mañana, volvieron a hacer lo mismo pero Tigresa le pido algo a Po y eso fue que la acompañara a comprar cosas a un tienda vecina para tener la despensa llena, Po regreso cargando todas las cajas con comida utensilios y demás-

Bien hecho Po cada vez que una dama te pregunte si la ayudas en algo tu siempre debes contestar que si -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo asintió mientras cargaba las cajas, después de esa tarde Po se sentó a comer Tigresa le sirvió algo de comer gracias a que le cargo las cosas, después de comer Po vio que había una montaña de platos todos utilizados por Tigresa- Po se bueno y lava los platos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo antes de irse dejando a Po con los platos-

Debo lavar esto yo solo? -dijo Po impresionado, Po los lavo y termino como una hora después, se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente inició su rutina de siempre, cuando el entrenamiento Po fía a su cuarto cuando algo de ropa lo envistió en su cara, era un traje de entrenamiento de playera roja con bordes amarillos y un pantalón negro con una cinta blanca- y esto?

Es para que vayas y le pidas una cuata a Tigresa -dijo Iza frente a el- lávate rápido y pídele una cita

Una cita de verdad? Pero no se a donde llevarla? -dijo Po confundido-

De eso ya me encargue -dijo Iza mostrándole un par de boletos- toma son para una obra de teatro de amor a las chicas como Tigresa les gusta el romance -Iza le dio los boletos en la mano-

Esta bien espero que me diga que si -dijo Po algo inseguro, busco a Tigresa y la encontró guardando su ropa, tenía la puerta abierta y toco el marco- puedo pasar?

Si claro solo no mires mi ropa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió- que se te ofrece?

Tengo un par de boletos para una obra de teatro esta noche me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo en una cita? -dijo Po algo sonrojado por decirlo, Tigresa se puso un dedo en la barbilla y lo fue pensando un momento-

Si esta bien iré contigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió- de acuerdo te veo esta noche -Po se retiró después de darse un baño Po estaba en el patio con Víbora e Iza revisándole la ropa y cada detalle de su aspecto, Víbora le acomodo la ropa, Iza le estaba acomodando un poco el pelo de la cabeza dejándole su trenza recién peinada-

Recuerda Po si dice que siente frío o se abraza a si misma abrázala -dijo Víbora acomodando su ropa- también nada de chistes de Kung fu en las citas no se platica sobre kung fu, hablen sobre temas normales como cosas que a ella le gustan

No hagas bromas de mal gusto, siempre se educado, invítale algo como dulces o una bebida no alcohólica -dijo Iza acomodándole la cinta- se gentil y dile cumplidos

Esta listo -dijo Víbora sonriendo viendo a Po con su traje de combate- es el traje mas elegante que tiene?

Bueno había uno negro y dorado pero ese tenía muchos agujeros -dijo Iza viendo la ropa de Po-

Me tratan como si fuera un niño pequeño -Po se quejó y espero a Tigresa- cuanto tiempo tardara?

No mucho -dijeron las dos y apuntaron hacia atrás señalando a Tigresa, Po se quedo impresionado viendo que Tigresa vestía una blusa azul con negro, tenía un poco de quilla je haciendo notar mas la sombra de sus ojos y usaba un pantalón negro ajustado a las piernas-

Si sigues con la boca abierta entraran moscas -dijo Tigresa con algo de burla, le cerro la boca a Po dejándolo un poco sorprendido-

Te vez hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa le agradeció y los dos bajaron al pueblo para la obra de teatro, el club de fans de ambos los vieron caminar en el valle juntos y vestidos de forma elegante, algunas hembras sintieron celos de ver a Tigresa con Po y viceversa, Po llevo a Tigresa a la obra de teatro, Tigresa estaba emocionada y conmovida por la obra que trataba de dos niños que habían crecido juntos, el chico y la chica estaban enamorados pero un día los padres del chico murieron dejándolo solo con su tío y su hermano pequeño, la chica estuvo con el siempre desde el inicio, hasta que cumplieron 14 años, la chica encontró un novio dejando al chico herido, el chico fue con su tío y este le dio los consejos para ser un mujeriego, eso no lo gusto mucha a Tigresa, en cambio Po estaba un poco interesado en la obra ya cerca del medio, entendió un poco al joven que creció convirtiéndose en un mujeriego si su primer amor lo cambio por otro sujeto, la obra siguio dejando al chico con una gran lección de vida y se reencontró con su viejo amor, los dos se quedaron juntos a Tigresa le gusto el final mientras Po hacia esfuerzos para no dormirse en medio de la obra, después de salir de la obra los dos dieron un paseo por el pueblo viendo los negocios y restaurantes, entraron a un nuevo restaurante a comer algo, Po se porto como un caballero con ella durante la cena, los dos estaban hablando de forma tranquila de las cosas que habían hecho en los últimos meses que Po estuvo fuera-

Oye Po ahora que recuerdo como fue que conseguiste esa forma tan extraña, Iza también tenía esa rara transformación -dijo Tigresa interesada- que se debe hacer para transformarse?

No estoy muy seguro de lo que hice solo recuerdo que el maestro me hizo enojar tanto con diferentes ilusiones y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en esa forma, me costó trabajo volver a usarla durante todo un mes -dijo Po un poco tranquilo y nervioso-

Que clase ilusión te hizo ese maestro? -dijo Tigresa curiosa pero Po solo suspiro algo nervioso- dime no le diré a los demás -Po bajo la mirada y asintió-

Esta bien, la ilusión fue que estaba en el valle y este era atacado por muchos sujetos armados y peligrosos, el valle entero había sido destruido, las casas destruidas los habitantes lastimados o peor, también puso a mis amigos heridos y tirados en medio de los escalones del palacio pero lo que mas se sorprendió fue que estabas ahí misma en brazos de Xavier, casi inconsciente, el solo te llevo a otro lugar ya estaba por matarte, mi ilusión se volvió en realidad en mi mente cuando vio que estaban por herirte, no sabia que hacer cuando paso todo solo recuerdo que mi poder exploto y entonces ya tenía esa forma tan extraña -dijo Po con la cabeza baja y Tigresa le toco el hombro, Po alzo la vista y la vio sonriendo-

Ya no temas eso no paso yo estoy contigo, estamos juntos en el valle que logramos salvar todos juntos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió sonriendo levemente, los dos pagaron la cuenta y se fueron del lugar rumbo al parque central, Tigresa se sujeto los brazos con las manos sintiendo un poco de frío, Po recordó lo que le dijo Víbora, se quito la camisa y se la dio a Tigresa dejando su torso desnudo dejando a Tigresa mas que sonrojada- que haces?

Pues decías que tenias frío así que usa mi camisa para abrigarte, además como guerrero del fénix mi cuerpo tiene una temperatura algo alta -dijo Po sonriendo, la abrazo y Tigresa dejo descansar su cabeza en su hombro, los dos volvieron al valle después de un corta conversación, Tigresa se despidió de Po y el entro a su cuarto topándose con Víbora e Iza en su cama- vaya que tendré acción carnal o que?

Quisiera atrevido -dijo Iza con burla- no buscamos nada solo uñéremos saber como te fue?

Estuvo bien cenamos, reímos, vimos la obra nos abrazamos -dijo Po un poco sonrojado-

Bien ahora el siguiente punto es serenata a la luz de la luna -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Po alzo una ceja confundido- veras lo que debes hacer es ir y decirle que la amas usando una canción pero tendrá que ser el último día de esta prueba para que se den un beso de amor -Po iba a protestar pero Iza le dio un guitarra-

Y yo se que canción será -dijo Iza sonriendo, los tres esperaron a la ultima noche, estaba a un lado de la ventana de Tigresa la cual tenía la luz de vela encendida-

Me siento estúpido haciendo esto -dijo Po como queja, estaba usando un traje negro y la guitarra la tenía Iza en la manos-

Ya cállate y canta -dijo Iza sonriendo, Víbora le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, Po suspiro e Iza comenzó a tocar-

 _Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar_ -Tigresa escucho la canción desde su cuarto y sonrío- _te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará, en esta canción va mi corazón amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar_ -Tigresa salió del cuarto viendo a Po cantar con clama- t _e miro y mas, y mas, y mas te quiero mirar te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada mas -_ Po se elevó en un roca hasta llegar a la ventada de Tigresa quedando de frente- _mi sueño llegar a tu alma tocar, amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar, te amo y mas! Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amara, en esta canción yo veo quien soy, amor mas que amor es el mío y lo siento amor mas que amor es el tuyo y presiento, amor mas que amor es el nuestro si tu me lo das_ -Tigresa sonrío y los dos se acercaron dándose un beso en esa noche-


	36. Chapter 36

**El regalo de cumpleaños de Tigresa**

En el valle de La Paz todo iba de forma normal como siempre, en el palacio de Jade era una ocasión especial, una pareja estaba en la cama durmiendo cómodamente, se trataba de Po y Tigresa, estaban vestidos, también estaba abrazados en la cama pero Tigresa estaba encima de Po con una gran sonrisa, soltaba leves ronroneos mientras tallaba su cabeza en el pecho de Po, algunos de los que estaban en sus sueños cuartos no entendían que pasaban solo las hembras, los demás machos estaban encerrados en sus cuartos sin motivos aparentes, Tigresa se fue despertando poco a poco cuando sintió que Po se movía, cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la mirada de Po sobre ella, sonrío y le dio un beso en los labios.

Buenos días -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- como amanecisteis?

Buenos días Tigresa y muy bien, me gusta recibir besos en la mañana y más de parte tuya -dijo Po sonriendo dejando sonrojada a Tigresa, ambos sonrieron y besaron por un rato mas, Po decidió hacerle une leve cosquilleo a Tigresa en la barbilla haciéndola reír un poco y que ronroneara-

Jaja Po basta me haces cosquillas -Tigresa se estaba riendo mientras Po le rascaba la barbilla- basta me dan cosquillas -las risas de Tigresa se escuchaban en todo los cuartos, Mono trata de salir de su cuarto para salir e ir a ver, Mantis trataba de hacer un agujero por la pared para ver, Grulla estaba en su cuarto sonrojado pensando cosas que no eran, Víbora e Iza estaban sonriendo ya que ellos estaban teniendo una mañana muy buena, el gong sonó matando la diversión del día para ellos, todos se levantaron y salieron de sus cuartos pero Mono y Mantis no podían salir por que sus puertas estaban bloqueadas con vigas de madera, Shifu llego y se puso en el centro del dormitorio-

Buenos días alumnos -dijo Shifu tranquilo siendo recibido por Iza, los cachorros, Grulla, Víbora, Po y Tigresa pero los últimos dos estaban abrazados-

Buenos días maestros -dijeron todos tranquilos pero Shifu no podía dejar de quitarle la vista de encima a la feliz pareja-

Eh Po por que estabas en el cuarto con Tigresa? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Me fue a levantar para el entrenamiento y que buena mañana -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió sonriendo-

Oh ya entendí ya entendí -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a Po el cual no entendió por que lo veía así- bien Tigresa y los demás pueden ir a entrenar mientras yo me quedo aquí con Po? -todos fueron asintiendo pero vieron las vigas en las puertas de los demás- hay llévense a Mono y Mantis

Quien los encerró? -dijo Grulla viendo la viga en la puerta, Víbora recordó que Iza los encerró para que no estorbaran al momento de la serenata de anoche, Grulla corto las vigas y saco a los dos maestros y se los llevaron, todos hicieron como que se fueron pero en realidad estaban pegados a las paredes tratando de escuchar-

Bueno Po dime una cosa tu eres novio de Tigresa? -dijo Shifu tranquilo y Po asintió-

Si maestro la amo -dijo Po tranquilo y Shifu asintió-

Bien escucha Po se que aveces e sido mas un maestro que un padre, pero tienes mi apoyo si tu y. tigresa piensan formar un familia, mas si la familia se crea antes del matrimonio -dijo Shifu tranquilo dejando confundido a Po y mientras los demás paraban las orejas tratando de entender-

Gracias maestro pero no entiendo por que me dice esto? -dijo Po confundido-

Po no puedes mentirme, Tigresa esta feliz, radiante y estaban ambos en la misma habitación todos acaramelados es obvio lo que pasa en mi palacio -Shifu sonrió mientras Po estaba mas confundido, los demás se estaban riendo un poco mientras Tigresa estaba mas que roja de la cabeza- Po nada mas te digo esto si Tigresa resulta embarazada te vas a casar por las buenas o las malas -los demás no pudieron evitar soltar una leve risa- bien Po espero un nieto saludable -Po se puso rojo de la vergüenza y Tigresa se desmayo sonriendo y con los ojos en blanco-

Espere! Como que nieto?! Tigresa y yo solo estuvimos juntos anoche nada paso! -Po entro en pánico mientras Shifu se reía un poco-

No hay que sentir vergüenza Po eso normal, descuida cuando duermes con tu pareja es normal que aveces haya bebes -dijo Shifu sonriendo dejando a Po desencajado-

Ose que por estar con ella? -Po se quedo confundido- Tigresa podría estar embarazada?! -los demás no aguantaron la risa y cayeron al suelo riendo a carcajadas- que hacen ahí?

Po..de verdad piensas que...por dormir con Tigresa la embarazaste...?! -Iza se rió a carcajadas-

Bueno Shifu no me dijo de donde vienen los bebés, le pregunte a la enfermare a del palacio y ella me dijo que los bebes los trae un pájaro blanco cuando un macho y una hembra están juntos en la misma habitación y duermen -dijo Po confundido y los demás rieron a carcajadas, los niños estaban confundidos, Isaac se acercó a Shifu y le jalo el traje llamando su atención-

Señor Shifu de donde vienen los bebés? -dijo Isaac confundido y los demás vieron a Shifu-

Si abuelito Shifu como nacen los bebes? -dijo Hinata viendo a Shifu el cual se puso rojo- y bien?

Niños eso es algo que aun no pueden saber solo Po -dijo Shifu nervioso, los niños hicieron pucheros mientras los demás se reían un poco, la tarde paso y Shifu le explico a Po de donde venían los bebes, Shifu tuvo que usar anécdotas propias para explicarle a Po el procedimiento, Po se sintió asqueado y mareado mientras Shifu le mostraba algunas cosas que hizo, dijo e imito para el, cuando termino lo primero que hizo Po fue salir y vomitar en el patio- creo que fui muy gráfico-

Demasiado! -Po grito desde afuera, mientras en la cocina Tigresa estaba sonriendo y cocinando mientras daba leves saltos en la cocina-

Vaya alguien esta muy feliz -dijo Víbora sonriendo- algo en especial que haya pasado?

A parte que le dieron su regalito especial de la noche -dijo Mono sonriendo hablando en doble sentido, Víbora le siseo e Iza le gruño, pero Tigresa no le hizo caso, solo canto un poco y le dejo un plato de fideos con un tono rojo- huy rico gracias -Mono se lo comió a si nada mas, cuando termino se puso algo rojo y comenzó a sudar mucho- esta picante! -salió corriendo gritando que se le quemaba la boca-

El se lo busco por bobo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, les sirvió platos de fideos a cada una o pero todos estaban decorados con algo de verde duras formando corazones- provecho -todos sonrieron y comenzaron a comer tranquilos, en eso llego Po al asqueado- hola amor quieres comer?

Amor? -dijeron los demás sonriendo un poco-

Me gustaría un poco de agua Shifu fue muy gráfico y me hizo vomitar -dijo Po algo cansado, se sentó y Tigresa le dio un te y un vaso de agua- gracias Tigresa -Tigresa le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió cocinando por un rato, después de comer Tigresa se retiró por unos momentos-

Bien ya tienen pensado que hacer para su cumpleaños en tres días? -dijo Iza sonriendo y Po parecía que se estaba atragantando con su te- que tienes panda?

El cumpleaños de Tigresa es en tres días? -dijo Po sorprendido y se tapo la boca- por que no me lo recordaron?

De que hablas Tigresa nos los dijo hasta hace tres semanas antes de que te fueras -dijo Grulla sorprendido, Po tuvo que recordad que cada vez que Tigresa estaba a solas con el le decía alguna referencia de su cumpleaños y el no hacía caso-

 **Recuerdo de Po-** Po y Tigresa estaban juntos en el centro del valle viendo tiendas cuando Tigresa encontró un cartel de enfrentamiento de Kung fu-

Vaya un derbi de batallas hay pero en esas fechas estaremos ocupados todos juntos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Po el cual estaba viendo otra cosa- verdad Po?

Que? Si si claro juntos -dijo Po algo aburrido, la escena cambio, Po y Tigresa estaban combinado junto a los demás en el restaurante-

Saben en algunos meses cumpliré años y no se que quiero que me regalen ustedes que piensan? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras los demás asentían sonriendo pensando, pero Po no le hizo caso solo seguía comiendo tranquilo- **fin del recuerdo-**

Ahora que lo veo en recuerdos debí ponerle más atención -dijo Po preocupado-

Descuida todavía tienes tiempo de comprarle algo que le debería gustar -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Piensa Po que le gusta a Tigresa? -dijo Iza sonriendo pero Po se quedo ido pensando un momento- no sabes que le gusta verdad?

Es que no lo hemos discutido -dijo Po algo nervioso- me podrían dar ideas

Qué tal si le regales sus galletas favoritas? -dijo Mantis sonriendo- a las chicas les gusta lo dulce-

No servirá de mucho es su cumpleaños eso es algo que le das cuando es solo una ocasión poco especial como día de los enamorados nada mas -dijo Grulla tranquilo- ya se regálale una pintura de su autor favorito

Si tampoco se si le gusta la pintura como a ti Grulla -dijo Po nervioso- ya se que tal un brazalete con brillo y algunas cosas brillos as pegadas

Si eso serviría si estuvieran treinta años juntos, tuvieran dos hijos y le fueras infiel -dijo Mantis con un tono de burla- tiene que ser algo bueno Po no uno que diga te fui infiel

Siguiendo esos consejos no encontraremos nada -dijo Víbora algo irritada- Po creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es investigar lo que mas le gusta a Tigresa pregúntale que cosas le gustan

Bueno veré que cosas puedo preguntarle para saber que le gusta -dijo Po un poco inseguro, todos asintieron y salieron a entrenar como siempre, Iza estaba vigilando a los pequeños mientras entrenaban, Po estaba en el gimnasio con Tigresa la cual parecía estar entrenando y bailando un poco, Po siguió pensando un poco en que le podía regalar solo decidió acercarse y preguntar-

Oye Tigresa necesito un consejo -dijo Po un poco nervioso mientras los demás le ponían atención-

Si Po dime que necesitas? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Un conocido tiene una novia -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Víbora y los demás se golpearon la frente sonriendo- el cumpleaños de la chica es muy cercano, mi amigo no sabe que regalarle así que el quiere saber que regalarle a su novia, me ayudas a ayudarlo?

Mm vaya intriga -Tigresa lo fue pensando un poco- bueno la verdad no importa mucho lo que le compre siempre y cuando sea pensando en ella, o que ella lo necesite seria bueno, a muchas chicas le gustan las joyas pero a mi casi no -Tigresa siguió pensando un poco- creo que si una joya o algo de adorno es bueno para una chica

O vaya no había pensado en eso -dijo Po sonriendo- se lo diré a mi amigo -le hizo señas a Víbora y a Iza, las dos se vieron y salieron para verlo- bien necesito ayuda

Por que necesitas nuestra ayuda? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Para que me ayuden a conseguir el regalo para ella tengo una idea de lo use puede ser -dijo Po sonriendo, se su bolsillo saco una cartelera de lo que parecía ser un evento de pelea-

Gran concurso de pelea, el primer premio son mil yuanes en efectivo, segundo premio armas ancestrales de piedra negra, tercer premio utensilios de cocina bañados en oro para luchadores de tema comestible -Iza leyó cada uno de los utensilios- ya veo el tercer premio es lo que dices?

Así es recuerdo que Tigresa aveces dice que sus utensilios de cocina aquí casi no sirven, además creo que si seria bueno darse uno bañado en oro aunque sea una cuchara -Po sonrió pro las hembras no dejaban de verse alzando una ceja-

Po estas seguro de que sería una buena idea? Es decir le planeábamos hacer una pequeña fiesta con algunos de sus conocidos no podemos faltar -dijo Víbora algo intranquila-

Descuida que Grulla diseñe la fiesta, el evento es dentro de dos días, lo ganamos y regresamos enseguida, solo fingimos que estuvimos en una misión nada mas -Po sonrió viendo a las dos-

Yo si voy al menos algo de dinero me vendría bien -dijo Iza de brazos cruzados-

Esta bien yo también voy para ayudarte a quedar en el tercer puesto -dijo Víbora tranquila-

Muy bien gracias por la ayuda -dijo Po sonriendo, después de esa tarde esperaron a la mañana siguiente, Po tenía todo listo para un viaje rápido solo un poco de dinero y unas velas en una bolsa roja de viaje, Iza y Víbora no llevaban nada- bien me voy nos vemos en dos días

Espero que te vaya bien en esa misión Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, lo abrazo y lo apretó con fuerza- no coquetees con ninguna hembra por que lo sabré

Si descuida solo es una misión de observación y regresamos enseguida -Po sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo-

Bien pero por que tiene que ir Iza? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Eso se debe a que posiblemente sea un grupo de hienas que se sobro del ataque -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa asintió separándose de el un momento- regresare pronto -le dio un beso rápido y Tigresa se quedo suspirando de amor, los tres fueron bajando rumbo al valle y después salieron corriendo rumbo a las montañas nevadas-

Po donde exactamente era la competencia? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Creo que en una aldeano muy lejos de las montañas -dijo Po corriendo, el campo se empezó a cubrir de nieve, el viento comenzó a moverse un poco más fuerte, los tres avanzaban con cuidado en la nieve con una tormenta frente a ellos- esta bien creo tener una idea, extendió el brazo derecho y formo una barrera de fuego haciendo que el viento que chocará con ella se derritiera y calmara, así los tres fueron caminando con cuidado entre la nieve hasta llegar a una aldea con el mismo volante pegado en la entrada- aquí es -entraron a la aldea viendo je todo estaba siendo decorado para la apertura de mañana, en el centro estaba un ring con forma redonda y con barras de seguridad, buscaron donde registrase, encontraron a un buey dándolos los formatos para inscribirse y lo lograron, solo quedaba a esperar hasta mañana, se quedaron a dormir en un hotel y a la mañana siguiente estaban listos- bien recuerdan el plan?

Si uno de los tres debe quedar en el tercer puesto -dijo Iza algo dormida-

Bien debemos evitar tanta fuerza no queremos llamar mucho la atención -dijo Po serio y las hembras asintieron, después de una corta presentación los tres maestros estaban esperando su turno, el presentador era un leopardo el cual anunció a Iza primero a pelear contra a un gran buey, el buey usaba un pantalón rojo y una armadura color roja en el pecho, era casi tan alto como Temutai- lo vencerá rápido

Ja disculpe señorita pero esta no una competencia de cocina, mejor retírese a cortar flores o hablar de sus sentimientos con sus amigas -dijo el buey riendo con burla mientras a Iza le apareció una vena en la cabeza, no dijo nada y se puso en guardia frente al buey- que piensa pelear? No peleo contra niñas

O será que me tienes miedo? -dijo Iza con burla, el buey sonrió pero seguía de brazos cruzados con esa sonrisa en sus labios- vaya un buey castrado no me esperaba eso, apuesto que tienes tu hombría dentro de una cajita -Iza se reía de dl provocando que el buey se enojara un poco mas-

Esos insultos no me hieren pero sabes que esto si te dolerá! -el buey avanzo y lanzó un golpe pero Iza desapareció en un segundo, el buey se detuvo y la busco- en donde esta? -la busco con la mirada pero Iza estaba detrás de el-

Aquí estoy -Iza salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el empeine derecho, el buey sólo recibió el golpe y salió directo contra la pared de una casa estrellándose de cara, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado-

La participante Iza es la ganadora -dijo el leopardo sorprendido, Iza se sentó en su lugar y quedaron esperando al siguiente encuentro- ahora el participante Taotie con sus garras de la perdición -eso llamo un poco la atención del público, apareció un jabalí mayor de edad cargando una caja en la espalda, frente a él estaba un leopardo de las nieves el cual se puso en guardia, Taotie jalo un cordón y libero unas garras de tres dedos grandes y metálicos, sus brazos estaban hechos de metal y madera, el leopardo se sorprendió pero igual avanzo corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de energía negra de su mano, Taotie solo puso una mano frente a él deteniendo el ataque, lanzó un golpe con su garra libre y le dio al leopardo lanzándolo conté una pared- el ganador es Taotie y sus garras de la perdición.

Interesante esas garras deben ser duras de destruir -dijo Po algo sorprendido-

Si pero tu elemento es el fuego podrás golpearlo y destruir esas partes hechas con madera -dijo Víbora seria y Po asintió-

La siguiente es la señorita Víbora -dijo el leopardo y Víbora fue a la arena donde su oponente era un gorila joven- comiencen! -Víbora solo avanzó rápido y el gorila lanzó un golpe pero Víbora trepar su brazo y se enrollo soltando una descarga en su cuerpo, el gorila grito un poco y cayó al suelo inconsciente- la ganadora es la señorita Víbora -Víbora sonrió y regreso a su lugar- bien el siguiente es el competidor Po -Po llego a la arena donde su oponente era un buey muy grande y fuerte, dieron la orden de comenzar y el buey avanzo lanzando un golpe, Po lo esquivo con facilidad solo se hizo a un lado, el buey se enojo y lanzó una serie de golpes donde Po solo los esquivaba a una alta velocidad, Po avanzo rápido y le dio una serie de golpes en el pecho, cuando Po quedo del otro extremo el buey cayo inconsciente en el suelo- el ganador es el participante Po

Ya veo con que ese es el hijo de Shifu -dijo Taotie sonriendo con malicia, las rondas siguieron sin ningún problema, ahora estaban en las tres últimas rondas para terminar con el pequeño concurso, en la penúltima ronda estaban Po y Taotie- bien al fin me encuentro al hijo de Shifu será un placer golpearte y derrotarte con mis garras

No se quien sea usted pero tenga entendido que yo solo quiero el tercer premio para mi novia, no me gustan las peleas innecesarias -dijo Po colocándose en guardia, Taotie sacó sus garras de la perdición listo para pelear, el leopardo dio la orden y Taotie lanzó un golpe con sus garras, Po salto esquivando el golpe, giro en el cielo y bajo lanzando un golpe, Taotie puso su garra frente a él para defenderse y Po golpeo la parte metálica dejando un leve agujero con la forma de su puños, Taotie lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal y le dio a Po en el cuerpo, Po cayó al suelo de pie y con una mano tocando el suelo, Taotie jalo unos hilo, extendió el brazo y abrió la palma dejando libre un agujero, disparó una bola de fuego y Po la sujeto con la manos, la desvío y Taotie le dio un golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo, Po se levanto y se tallo la mejilla-

Que te pareció? Mis maquinas son mejor que su kung fu con poderes elementales -dijo Taotie riendo un poco-

Ese golpe no estuvo mal solo por que la garra es de metal por eso me dolió -dijo Po sonriendo se puso en guardia y desapareció, Taotie lo busco y Po apareció detrás de el, lanzó un golpe y Taotie lanzó un golpe horizontal dandole en el cuerpo, Po rodó en el aire y desapareció de nuevo, Taotie lo estaba buscando hasta que Po apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, colocó su brazo izquierdo frente a él para defenderse, Po golpeó el brazo y lo destruyo con el impacto- una maquina no se compara con la fuerza y experiencia de un maestro de Kung fu -dijo Po sonriendo, preparo su puño izquierdo concentro energía azul de rayos, lanzó un golpe y lanzó una serie de rayos destruyendo las garras de Taotie, se escucharon como algunos impactos y Taotie fue empujado sacándolo de la arena- bien se termino yo gane los utensilios?

Bueno técnicamente tiene que perder el siguiente encuentro para ganarlos -dijo el leopardo leyendo el volante- pero eso es lo que quiere señor?

Si son para mi novia -dijo Po tranquilo y el leopardo asintió, la siguiente pelea de Po fue contra Víbora pero el renunció para que le dieran los utensilios para Tigresa, después de terminar los combates todos estaban viendo de regreso al palacio de Jade en mitad de la nieve- espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de que nos fuimos mucho tiempo

Descuida de seguro todo debe estar bien -dijo Iza sonriendo, en el valle Tigresa estaba en el palacio gritando de horro ya que le habían hecho una broma pesada, en la cabeza tenía un mezcla de harina y huevos crudos dejándole el pelaje blanco, ella se sacudió el cuerpo buscando al responsable-

Bien quien fue el que ensucio mi blusa favorita?! -Tigresa grito molesta viendo a Grulla, Mantis, Song, las gemelas y Mono, los demás se asustaron un poco- díganme ahora y no los mato! -Tigresa sacó sus garras y los demás señalaron a Mono- Mono prepárate a perder la cola!

No! -Mono grito como niña siendo perseguido por Tigresa por todo el palacio, Tigresa lanzó una bola de fuego y casi le da a Mono en la cola-

Ven Mono no te voy a hacer nada! Solo quiero cortarte la cola! -Tigresa sonrió persiguiendo a Mono, aumentó su velocidad y lo sujeto de la cola- te tengo

No piedad por favor! No fue mi intención! -Tigresa lo jalo mientras el suplicaba por su vida, los demás vieron como Tigresa se lo había llevado a un lugar privado, se escucharon varios golpes mientras Mono gritaba mas y mas como una niña pequeña- No piedad! Ahí no mejor golpéame en la boca! -se escucho como algo suave y pequeño fue impactado hasta el punto que posiblemente reventó en un charco de líquido desconocido-

Recordemos que nunca hagamos enojar a Tigresa -dijo Song asustada escuchando como Mono gritaba de dolor, los demás asintieron y Tigresa regreso limpiándose las manos- que le hiciste?

Bueno solo digamos que posiblemente no podrá tener hijos desde ahora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras los machos tragaron grueso del miedo- todavía no regresa Po?

Lo siento Tigresa pero no sabemos nada de Po -dijo Mantis tranquilo cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Po cargando los utensilios que había ganado-

Hola lamentó la tardanza pero tuve que pasar a recoger el regalo de Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo y le dio su regalo, Tigresa sonrió fascinada pero a la vez un poco decepcionada-

Gracias por el gesto Po me gustan mucho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero estos utensilios no los puedo utilizar

Que?! Por que? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Por que bueno para empezar están bañados en oro, el oro es tóxico para nosotros si se ingiere, es decir que si cocino usando los utensilios podrían enfermarse y morir -Tigresa sonrió con algo de pena y Po se golpeo la frente con la palma-

Ya recuerdo eso debí decírtelo antes de irnos perdón -dijo Iza sonriendo y Po le dio una mirada de muerte- huy mejor me callo

No te enojes Po pero fue un buen detalle -dijo Tigresa dandole un beso en la mejilla- me gustan serán exhibidos como un buen regalo en la cocina, gracias

De nada -dijo Po sonriendo-

Oye por que están tan helado y parece que te hubieran golpeado? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Eh no lo se por que parece que trataste de hacerte un pastel? -dijo Po sonriendo con burla, todos estaban contentos por el día, a la mañana siguiente Iza ya estaba lista para irse y todos estaban en el patio para verla a ella, a su hermana y a su hijo irse- bien gracias por la ayuda que nos brindaste

De nada y también muchas gracias por ayudarme en mi misión -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tigresa le dio un abrazo algo fuerte en el cuerpo- Tigresa no respirar

Perdón -Tigresa sonrió y se separó- espero que algún día vengas a visitarnos

También espero que me inviten a la boda de ustedes dos -dijo Iza sonriendo dejando sonrojada a Tigresa- jaja también espero que sus cachorros sean muy lindos -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendidas dejando un leve grito, Po se sonrojo un poco-

No es para tanto! Yo...es decir...nosotros...no todavía -Tigresa estaba tratando de hablar pero los miedos y nervios no la dejaban hablar claro-

Jaja descuida todo saldrá bien -dijo Iza sonriendo- bueno hijo es hora de despedirse -Isaac asintió y vio a Hinata la cual estaba algo triste-

Perdón pero me tengo que ir a casa -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Hinata parecía que estaba por llorar un poco- no estés triste tu y yo somos amigos verdad Hinata?

Si somos amigos pero eres mi primer amigo y no quiero que te vayas -dijo Hinata algo triste-

Ya se hagamos una promesa -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Que clase de promesa? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Según el maestro Shifu cuando un hombre y una chica se van a separar mucho tiempo estos hacen una promesa muy fuerte de que se van a volver a ver en el futuro -dijo Isaac sonriendo- prometo volver a verte para hacerte mi esposa! -Isaac grito emocionado mientras los adultos estaban sorprendidos, Iza estaba a punto de golpear a Shifu por enseñarles esa cosas a a su hijo-

Si acepto -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hinata no deberías aceptar tan rápido, además no podrás casarte hasta que tengas cuarenta o yo ya esté muy viejo -dijo Po serio y de brazos cruzados-

Ya tranquilo osito así son los niños -dijo Tigresa sonriendo abrazando a Po-

Creo que también el maestro Shifu me dijo que te diera un beso y que tu me dieras uno también -dijo Isaac tratando de recordar, Hinata asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño lobo dejándolo sonrojado, en eso se escucho un fuerte impacto y vieron a Shifu tirado en el suelo con una gran golpe y chichón en la cabeza, los culpables habían sido Po e Iza-

Espero volver a verte Isaac -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Isaac asintió contento-

Ya lo veremos -dijeron Po e Iza algo molestos- buenos nos vemos en otra ocasión y cuídense mucho -dijo Iza sonriendo, mientras los demás se iban despidiendo-

Adiós y cuando puedan nos volveremos a ver -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras se despedía-


	37. Chapter 37

**La falsa guerrera dragón**

Ha pasado tres meses desde la batalla contra Xavier, Po y Tigresa estaban mas unidos siempre, Po estaba ayudando a Tigresa a entrar en su forma de guardiana pero le era muy difícil al menos intentar hacerla o que pasara un simple destello, ese día Tigresa y Po estaban en la gruta del dragón entrenando usando La Paz interior para comprobar si Tigresa podía transformarse o no, las horas pasaron y Tigresa no cambio en todo el día.

Dime como te sientes? -dijo Po tranquilo, Tigresa estaba sentada en la roca-

Yo...yo..-Tigresa estaba titubeando al hablar, alzo la vista, tenía las mejillas infladas y hacia pucheros- ya no puedo mas -se tiro al suelo de espaldas y comenzó a lanzar patadas y golpes al aire haciendo un berrinche- entreno y entreno todos los días y no logro nada! Por que? Ya no quiero hacer mas esto! Es cansado y no tengo frutos de esto! Iza lo logro en una semana tu en un mes y yo ni en tres meses! -Tigresa se dio la vuelta quedando acostada boca abajo, comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas a la roca sobre la que estaba acostada mientras lloraba y soltaba quejidos, Po solo estaba sonriendo nervioso y con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Esta bien relájate creo que es hora de un descanso -dijo Po sonriendo pero Tigresa solo estaba boca abajo haciendo pucheros- si te levantas y vamos a descansar te dejare hacer todo lo que quieras incluso si es conmigo en público -Tigresa sonrío y alzo la vista moviendo la cola de forma alegre-

Es enserio?! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con estrellas en los ojos, Po asintió tranquilo y Tigresa le salto encima abrazándolo con fuerza, los dos cayeron al suelo y Tigresa ronroneaba-

Esta bien déjame levantarme -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se pararon y fueron al palacio por algo de dinero cuando se toparon con Hinata-

Maestro a donde va con mi hermana mayor -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que Po alzo una ceja confundido y luego vio a Tigresa la cual estaba sonriendo-

Me podrías explicar eso de hermana? -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa asintió-

Verás cuando Hinata, tu y yo viajamos por unos cuantos suministros los habitantes se me acercaban y me preguntaban si era nuestra hija y yo decía que no, pasaron muchas veces pensando que Hinata era mi hija así que tuve que decir que era con mi hermanita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Y yo acepte por que no tenía hermanas y es la primera vez que veo a otra tigresa que no soy yo, siempre quise tener una hermana -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po asintió entendiendo- bueno y a donde iban?

Pues Po me invito a hacer algo en el valle por mi fuerte esfuerzo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Aaaa no es justo! -dijo Hinata en forma de queja- quiero que me de un regalo por mi esfuerzo al entrenar usted me lo prometio -Hinata inflo las mejillas algo molesta y Po asintió-

Esta bien puedes venir y te daré algún dulce -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata sonrió abrazando su pierna derecha- esta bien vamos pero necesito esa pierna para caminar -trato de caminar pero Hinata no lo soltaba y él seguía caminando con Hinata sujetada de su pierna, después de una hora tratando de bajar las escaleras con Hinata en su pierna los tres habían llegado a la aldea, Po le compro a Hinata y a Tigresa algunos dulces de recompensa por haber terminados sus entrenamientos y para calmar sus enojos del día, durante el camino algunos aldeanos no dejaban de ver a Tigresa con algo de miedo y confusión, un pequeño conejo se paró frente a ella pero su madre apareció rápido y lo abrazo, Po lo noto un momento y decidió acercarse- sucede algo malo?

No es nada maestro Po es solo que -la coneja estaba viendo preocupada a Tigresa la cual estaba comiendo tranquila pero los aldeanos no dejaban de verla, Po se dio cuenta de algo y ese algo era desconfianza-

Que no pasa nada? Ven a mi novia con desconfianza -dijo Po serio y los aldeanos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados-

Oigan que pasa por que me ven así? -dijo Tigresa tranquila, vio a una familia de conejos pero los padres abrazaron al pequeño que tenían con ellos, trato de acercarse a un par de cabras un macho y una hembra, pero esta pareja se alejó con cada paso que daba, se detuvo y se asusto un poco, estaba reviviendo sus días en el orfanato cuando todos le tenían miedo-

Muy bien quiero que me expliquen que esta pasando aquí Ya! -Po dio un grito algo molesto al notar la expresión de tristeza de Tigresa, los aldeanos se asustaron y se alejaron un poco- díganme ahora

Lo que pasa es que han corrido rumores de que la maestra Tigresa o Guerrera dragón ah cometido crímenes atacando a los aldeanos indefensos de otras aldeas -dijo una cabra macho asustado- es por eso que desconfiamos de ella, creo que lo mejor es dejar que los guardias la encierren antes de que pase algo...-no termino de hablar por que Po había dado un fuerte golpe en el suelo dejando un leve agujero en la tierra-

El próximo que diga que la encierren se las verá conmigo -Po estaba molesto viendo a los aldeanos los cuales se asustaron por el- Tu! -señalo a un pato- dime en donde suceden estos robos -el pago le contó el lugar y Po asintió- bien gracias Tigresa Hinata vamos al palacio

A que vamos al palacio? -dijo Hinata confundida, Po no contesto solo fueron con el, Tigresa estaba un poco deprimida de que ahora los aldeanos le tenían algo de miedo y todavía peor que la querían encerrar por algo que ella no había hecho y jamás haría, cuando llegaron al palacio Po le dijo al maestro Shifu lo que había escuchado, Shifu solo se rasco la barba y meditó-

Bueno esta una situación muy difícil de creer, lo mejor será que Tigresa y otros tres vayan a investigar a esta supuesta guerrera dragón falsa, quiero que la atrapen y la traigan ante la justicia -dijo Shifu serio y los demás asintieron- o dicho de otra forma quiero que detengan a esta falsa Guerrera dragón

Esta un maestro Grulla, Víbora y yo vamos con Tigresa a ese campo del que hablo la cabra -dijo Po serio mientras Mono estaba viendo a Hinata-

Aaa yo quería ir -dijo Mantis haciendo pucheros-

Oigan y que haré yo? -dijo Mono confundido-

Cuida a Hinata, juega con ella y que no coma solo dulces -dijo Po serio, mono iba a decir algo mas pero Po le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza con su palma y Mono se quedo callado, los cuatro maestros dejaron el palacio y avanzaron por un campo rumbo al lugar que les habían dicho, mientras Tigresa no dejaba de tener esa mirada preocupada en todos o camino- Tigresa te pasa algo?

Bueno Po lo que pasa es que me preocupa un poco que alguien pueda echar a perder mi imagen -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada- es decir si alguien se hace pasar por mi puede dejar que todo lo que haya hecho se venga abajo, cuando era niña todos me tenían miedo por mi especie, garras, colmillos y rugidos eran cosas que asustaban a los niños, pero todo cambio cuando mi papa me adopto, Po a mi me preocupa que todas mis amistades, todo lo que he mejorado de mi vida se venga abajo solo por que una hembra o tipo se hace pasar por mi para hacer quien sabe que cosas -Po se detuvo y la abrazo en ese o entro llamando la atención de los otros dos-

Ya basta, yo mismo detendré al doble y haré que pague por todas sus fechorías no te preocupes cuentas conmigo para lo que sea -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa sonrío abrazándolo-

Huy que tiernos por que nunca eres así conmigo Grulla? -dijo Víbora sonriendo dejando sonrojado a Grulla- bueno dime

Es...que..no..somos..tu y yo -dijo Grulla tartamudeando nervioso-

Ya tranquilo no lo tomes a si -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Po bajo a Tigresa y los cuatro siguieron su camino- estamos cerca de donde te dijeron no? -Po asintió- bueno entonces creo..-noto una sombra sobre ella y alzo la mirada- arriba cuidado! -todos saltaron a los lados y una gran masa cayo encima, dejo una nube de polvo, todos se cubrieron los ojos y boca tosiendo un poco- quien es?! -del humo se levantó una especie de masa grande y redonda-

Atención viajeros! -se escucho una voz femenina algo amigable y divertida- prepara se para probar mi fuerza todos ustedes, yo soy la guerrera mas fuerte de toda China, eh derrotado a Tai Lung el leopardo homicida, impedí el ataque de Lord Shen a los habitantes de China y detuve un ataque extranjero de hienas locas, por todas mis hazañas les digo denme su dinero si ¡No quieren sentir la fuerza de la poderosa Guerrera Dragón! -del polvo salió una panda de ojos azules, era muy grande y gorda como los de sus especie, tenía unos tres mechones blancos en su frente, tenía pechos copa D o mas grandes debido a su grasa, usaba un pantalón negro y una blusa azul dejando ver la mitad de sus senos, tenía su colmillo derecho superior saliendo de su hocico, todos estaban sorprendidos, el silencio se hizo presente mientras el viento soplaba y la panda estaba en la postura del estilo del dragón, Tigresa tenía la mirada oscurecida y una leve tic en el ojo derecho-

Esa se...? -dijo Po confundido-

Supone..que.? -dijo Grulla sonriendo de forma torcida-

Es Tigresa..? -dijo Víbora aguantando la risa, la panda sonrío pero los demás maestros se rieron con mucha fuerza, Po y se tapo la boca pero al ver a la panda y luego a Tigresa se escupió la mano riendo, Grulla se tiro al suelo sujetando el estomago y Víbora no podía parar de reír-

Que reacción mas interesante por lo general algunos me halaban -dijo la panda sorprendida mientras que Tigresa estaba sonriendo mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo con fuerza-

Esa...cerda..blanca.y negra se supone que...soy..yo?! -dijo Tigresa gruñendo con fuerza-

Así es yo soy la maestra Tigresa, es solo un nombre no es mi especie, ahora como dije denme su dinero si no quieren sentir la ir de mi gema del dragón! -la panda sonrío mostrando un brazalete de hojalata con un rubí verde en el centro parecía falso desde primera vista-

No te daremos nada por que tu no eres la verdadera Guerrera Dragón -dijo Tigresa molesta y la panda se rió un poco-

Y quien te crees que eres para decirme eso? Eh gatita?! -la panda sonrío burlándose y le dio un leve golpe en la frente con su dedo, Tigresa gruño y levantó el brazo derecho mostrándole su gema del Dragón y sujeto la muñeca- oye es gema se ve de verdad...-la panda comenzó a sudar cuando vio que la gema estaba brillando, comenzó a sudar a mares y mas cuando Tigresa la apretó con fuerza, lo próximo que se escucho en el campo fueron varios golpes y gritos de chicas, cuando terminaron la panda estaba toda golpeada y atada de manos al cuerpo, su cara estaba marcada por los puños de Tigresa y algunos chichones en la cabeza-

Bien que hacemos con ella?! -dijo Tigresa seria- yo digo que me dejen golpearla para desinflar a esta cerda por copiarme -golpeo su palma con su puño y trono sus nudillos dejando asustada ala panda-

Bueno bueno con golpearla no logramos nada Tigresa -dijo Víbora riendo un poco-

Yo digo que la entreguemos a las autoridades y dejemos esto en el pasado -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

No esperen por favor! Déjenme explicar por qué hice esto por favor! -dijo la panda asustada y preocupada-

Esperen esperen tal vez esta situación sea divertida pero aun debemos saber por que ella hizo esto -dijo Po sonriendo un poco _"me pregunto como hicieron los aldeanos para confundir a esta panda gorda con mi sexy Tigresa"_ pensó divertido al imaginar que la panda saliera gritando como hoy que era la Guerrera Dragona

Es verdad háganle caso al guapo panda -dijo la panda sonriendo y señaló a Po, cuando lo vio, lo miro de los pies a la cabeza- dime guapo tienes novia? -la panda sonrío moviendo los párpados de forma rápida y Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cabeza a causa de los celos dejándola dormida unos minutos, despertó cuando sintió que alguien le había lanzado agua a la cabeza- que que paso?!

Bien funciono Grulla hazlo de nuevo -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Grulla abrió el pico formando una bola de agua y la disparo directo a la cara de la panda haciéndola despertar- otra vez

No! Ya fue mucho -dijo la panda asqueada un poco- no me van a entregar?

Si lo haremos pero primero quiero saber por que te haces pasar por mi? -dijo Tigresa molesta, la panda suspiro y bajo la cabeza- y bien?

Si lo diré pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que te dije y me ayudaras a salir de aquí -dijo la panda seria, Tigresa le iba a responder algo pero Po se adelantó-

De acuerdo no diremos nada pero primero dinos quien eres y por qué haces esto? -dijo Po serio-

Bien mi nombre es Rhein soy la única panda que vive por aquí hago esto desde hace tres días desde que a mi hermano lo secuestraron una banda de ladrones comandada por un tal Tong Fo -dijo la panda deprimida pero a Po le sonó el nombre de Tong Fo -

Quien es Tong Fo? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Tong Fo es un ladrón que ha ganado dinero con estafas y robos a mano armada incluso cuando le piden dinero los que lo pidieron deben dar sus vidas o algo que valga lo suficiente para el -dijo Po serio- es un tipo muy peligroso

Si y mi hermano le pidió dinero prestado para pagar nuestras cuentas pero no le dio el tiempo que había prometido para pagar, se lo llevo y me dijo que si quería volver a verlo que juntara todo el dinero en menos de una semana, la única idea que se me ocurrió fue la de disfrazarme de la Guerrera dragón ya que en estas regiones no conocen como es solo el nombre de titulo resuena siempre, lo lamento no tenía la intención de hacerte algo malo -dijo Rhein con una mirada triste-

Sabes que? entiendo tu situación te vamos a ayudar a rescatar a tu hermano -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Enserio me van a ayudar? -dijo Rhein sonriendo, todos asintieron la panda sonrío y abrazo a Po del cuello- gracias! Enserio gracias! -estaba dando saltos en el lugar hasta que Tigresa le sujeto de su cola esponjada y la jalo soldando a Po- que?

Solo una cosita aléjate de mi novio! -Tigresa sonrío molesta mientras una vena se marcaba en su cabeza y apretaba con fuerza la cola de la panda-

Esta bien No lo haré! -la panda grito y Tigresa la soltó por un rato después de un rato todos estaban rumbo a una nueva dirección, después de una hora de correr llegaron a una cuadra con forma de la especie de Tong Fo o algo parecido, la panda les dio una señal para que se quedara rezagados- quédense aquí cerca yo iré a buscarlo pero si me oyen girar no lo duden y entren usando su máximo poder -dijo la panda seria y los demás asintieron, ella se fue acercando a la cueva y entro para ver dentro de ella cuando se topó con Fung- Fung?

Si ese es mi nombre no lo gastes gorda -dijo Fung divertido pero la panda le gruño un poco- ya relájate ven el señor Tong Fo te espera -le dieron una señal y ella los siguió hasta dentro la cueva revelando que era un templo antiguo, había pedestales de roca y maderas ya viejos con cadenas y algunas huellas dejando claro que algo o alguien había trepado las columnas hasta el techo- señor Tong Fo Rhein ya llego -la voz de Fung sonó en el lugar y luego se escucharon unos pasos en el lugar-

Ha Rhein que bien que hayas llegado ya -dijo Tong Fo pero el no se veía por ningún lugar- dime traes mi dinero?!

Le traigo algo mejor a la guerrera dragón original -dijo Rhein nerviosa viendo el lugar el cual estaba oscuro-yo digo que puede conseguir mucho dinero con ella y los demás maestros

Mm tentador pero no se si eso salve la vida de tu hermano -dijo Tong Fo riendo un poco, bajo del techo y apareció frente a ella con las manos en la espalda- dime estas segura que es la guerrera dragón original por que odiaría que me engallaras y que tu hermano pagara ese error -sonrío y Rhein asintió- bien hazlos pasar tal vez me sea útil -se dio la espalda, Rhein se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y dio un grito extrañando a los demás- una emboscada bien hecho -sonrío, solo se acercó a una columna y fue trepando por ella para llegar al techo y ocultarse, los cocodrilos de Fung chocaron entre ellos tratando de ocultarse pero solo chocaban entre ellos como payasos pero al final pudieron ocultarse-

Rhein escuchamos tu grito estas bien? -dijo Tigresa entrando corriendo por la entrada de la cueva, Rhein se veía decaída y se escondió entre las sombras, al entrar todos se quedaron en posición de combate- Rhein donde estas?! -del techo cayeron celdas hechas de acerco y frente a los demás apareció un toro de color café usando un pantalón color azul, estaba golpeado y sujetado de las muñecas con cadenas, los demás estaban dentro de las celdas de acero tratando de salir con su fuerza pero no podían- que significa esto Rhein?! -Tigresa vio a la panda de forma molesta-

Significa que ella les tendió una trampa para que vinieran a rescatar a su hermano el cual está ahí -dijo Tong Fo sonriendo y bajando del techo, de un salto se puso frente a ellos sonriendo- ahora que los tengo me servirán muy bien para tener dinero -Tigresa grupo y trato de romper la celda pero no podía- no gastes tu fuerzas está cubierta con acero reforzado no podrás romperla ni con toda su fuerza gatita -ahora si Tigresa se enojo al igual que Po- bien Rhein ya pagaste tu deuda puedes irte con tu hermano -Tong Fo chasqueo los dedos y los cocodrilos bajaron a su hermano que estaba golpeado, lo abrazo y lo ayudo a caminar para salir de la cueva¡ paso cerca de los demás pero los demás solo la vieron de forma seria y molesta-

Lo siento -dijo Rhein triste y salió con su hermano de ahí- descuida aguanta y estarás mejor -Rhein salió de la cueva y Tong Fo sonrío, se dio la vuelta y vio a los maestros que estaban dentro de sus celdas-

Bien ahora que haré con ustedes? -Tong Fo se rasco la barbilla y lo pensó un momento- ya se los voy a torturar un poco, les voy a arrancar extremidades y se las enviare al emperador para que me de mas de 100 millones de yuanes y pueda irme de esta patética roca llamada China -sonrío y se trono los dedos viendo a Tigresa- creo que empezare contigo lastima eres presiona gatita

Oye tu microbio! -dijo Po molesto y Tong Fo lo vio molesto-

Me llamadte microbio? -dijo Tong Fo molesto-

Así es por lo enano que estas insecto -dijo Po sonriendo,bien tras en el valle de La Paz Mantis golpeó a Mono justo en la cara algo molesto-

Auuuu Mantis por que me golpeaste tan duro?! Era solo entrenamiento -dijo Mono a manera de queja-

No se por que pero siento que cuando Po vuelva voy a estar enojado -dijo Mantis serio, volviendo con Po y los demás-

Sabes no estas en posición de molestarme ahora por que tu estas atrapado panda -dijo Tong Fo sonriendo, Po sonrío retándolo con la mirada- que quieres pelear bien me voy a divertir golpeándote! -se trono los nudillos cuando estaba por lanzar un golpe el cuerpo de Po comenzó a arder en llamas dentro de la celda, Tong Fo se alejo por el calor del cuerpo de Po, Po levanto el brazo derecho estrenado los dedos y manteniéndolos juntos, lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una onda cortante de fuego, la celda en donde estaba fue cortada en dos y Tong Fo se alejo de un salto, Po solo le dio un golpe a la parte superior y salió de la celda- no como es posible que te hayas salido?!

Sencillo muchos no lo saben pero la temperatura que logró alcanzar es de mas 2000 grados cuando me concentro, y eso es solo una parte del verdadero calor que puedo alcanzar -dijo Po contiendo sin des hacer el fuego en su cuerpo, lanzó un corte cruzado y corto las celdas de sus amigos- además nadie llama gatita a mi novia excepto yo! -se puso en guardia mientras Tong Fo también se ponéis en guardia-

No sabes con quien te metiste panda -dijo Tong Fo serio-

Tu tampoco sabes con quien te metiste -dijo Po sonriendo-

Atrápenlos! -Tong Fo grito y los cocodrilos iban hacia ellos para pelear-

Nosotros nos encargamos de los cocodrilos -dijo Tigresa corriendo haciéndolos, Tigresa corrió, dio una salto y le dio a una patada un cocodrilo en el pecho lanzándolo contra una pared y dejándolo inconsciente, Víbora avanzó en el suelo, se sujeto de la pierna de uno y le dio una fuerte descarga dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsciente, Grulla se llevo un poco en el aire y bajo en picada, un cocodrilo abrió las manos viendo que Grulla estaba por estrellarse contra su cuerpo, Grulla comenzó a girar soltando un torrente de agua y le dio justo en el pecho empujándolo contra un roca hasta dejarlo pegado e inconsciente, Tigresa avanzo corriendo sujeto a dos del hocico, los levanto y los estrelló de cara en el suelo, los soltó y se sacudió las manos- que sencillo

Como decía mi abuelo si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo -dijo Tong Fo serio dio un salto y se ocultó en la oscuridad del suelo- bien que harás panda?

Esto -Po levanto la mano derecha formando una bola de fuego e ilumino el lugar, Tong Fo apareció frente a él y le dio una patada de talón en la mejilla izquierda, Po se dio la vuelta y quedo en postura, Tong Fo apareció detrás de dl dandole una patada justo en la espina haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia enfrente-

Que pasa no puedes seguirme el paso?! -dijo Tong Fo riendo un poco en el campo, Po cerró los ojos y espero alguna brisa, Tong Fo apareció detrás de él dandole un golpe al suelo y elevo una fila de rocas, Po se dio la vuelta y golpeo el suelo con el puño derecho levantando su propia fila de rocas, las dos filas de rocas chocaron dejando una roca todavía más grande, Tong Fo se sorprendió un momento y salto entre las rocas a una alta velocidad hacia Po- como es que puedes usar dos elementos?! -concentro rocas en su puño derecho haciendo un brazo de roca-

Es por que soy el guerrero fénix! -dijo Po serio, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe, sus puños chocaron creando un fuerte impacto en el campo, Tong Fo fue empujado por la fuerza de Po, se volvió a esconder en las sombras, Po lo espero un momento y Tong Fo apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe con los brazos cubiertos de roca, Po dio un salto quedando sobre Tong Fo, bajo y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Tong Fo golpeó el suelo quedando en un leve agujero y Po salió sonriendo- por eso te dije que no sabias con quien te metías -Tong Fo salió herido y molesto de agujero, se el o gritan y estaba por atacar a Po pero un torrente de agua salió de un lado y le dio a Tong Fo en el pecho haciendo que saliera chocando contra una roca de cara, Po se dio la vuelta y vio a la panda con los brazos estirado soltando el torrente de agua- tu..

Si perdón pero tenía que dejar a mi hermano a salvo -dijo la panda sonriendo, Po solo suspiro estrió el brazo viendo que Tong Fo seguía siendo empujado por el agua, concentro un rayo amarillo en su brazo y toco el torrente lanzando una descarga directo contra Tong Fo, cuando Tong Fo la recibió cayo inconsciente y humeando un poco-

Todo termino bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los maestros tenían atados a Fung, los cocodrilos y a Tong Fo todos juntos- bien ahora que todo se resolvió solo queda una cosa -la panda movió la cabeza confundida- tendremos que llevarte a la prisión por todo lo que robaste y los problemas que hiciste pasándote por mi

Pero mi hermano? -dijo la panda nerviosa viendo a su hermano el toro nerviosa-

Descuida en la prisión tendrán comida y un refugio por mucho tiempo pero estará bien así vivirán tranquilos -dijo Víbora sonriendo, los dos animales se vieron nervioso y asintieron- bien Tigresa merece una disculpa por lo que paso

Esta bien -dijo la panda deprimida- lamento mucho lo que paso pero entiende mi punto de vista

Descuida lo entiendo no te preocupes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Oye puedo recibir visitas conyugales en prisión? -dijo la panda sonriendo sin dejar de ver a Po, las hembras se sonrojaron un poco mientras Grulla y Po estaban sentados en otro extremo serios-

Eh no lo se creo que si pero los guardias estarán viendo todo -dijo Víbora incomoda-

Bien por que me gustaría recibir visitas especiales de aquel Panda tan guapo -dijo la panda sonriendo mientras Po la ignoraba, lo siento que sintió fue que Tigresa le clavo las garras en la piel del cuello y la levanto para verla los ojos-

Si le tocas un solo pelo a mi novio haré que metan cosas justo en el..-Tigresa estaba diciendo las cosas molesta pero Víbora le tapo la boca sonriendo nerviosa-

Tranquila Tigresa es mejor que los dejemos con los guardias y nos vallamos -dijo Víbora sonriendo, todo quedo bien al final y los problemas se resolvieron y Po jamás visito a la gorda en la prisión ya que Tigresa lo tenía vigilado-


	38. Chapter 38

**Po y medio**

Todo era normal en el valle de La Paz, en el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba entrando con Hinata, Hinata salto y lanzó una patada de forma horizontal, Tigresa alzo el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada y lanzó un golpe con su mano libre, Hinata lo bloqueo y se alejó por el golpe, se quedo arrodillada en el suelo jadeando algo cansada.

Qué pasa ya te cansaste? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si un poco hermana -dijo Hinata sentándose en el suelo- por que el maestro Po no vino a entrenar con nosotras hoy?

Dijo que tenía que hacer inventario de las armas místicas que no me dejan ver -dijo Tigresa haciendo pucheros- no entiendo por que no me dejan ver esas armas místicas

Será por que cada vez que tocas un arma mística todo termina en desastre? -dijo Mantis en un tono de burla mientras se comía unas uvas en un tazón-

Así menciona una -dijo Tigresa de brazos cruzados-

El martillo del trueno que le quitamos a Tong Fo -dijo Mantis serio recordando la vez que Tigresa estaba sujetando el martillo y sin querer se le salió de las manos y termino destruyendo casi una montaña de nieve completa- la lanza invisible -Tigresa recordó cuando perdió la lanza en algún lugar del palacio pasaron un día entero buscándola solo para hallarla en su estante de siempre-

El casco ese que leía mentes -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, tigresa recordó cuando había encontrado un casco solos cobre con una gema azul en la frente, este casco era capas de leer los pensamientos de los demás, desde lo mas normal hasta lo mas sucio, casi se había vuelto loca de solo saber los deseos de todos los machos con ella-

Esta bien solo les dije que mencionaran una -dijo Tigresa irritada cruzada de brazos- pero no es justo eh demostrado que si soy capas de ser responsable muchas veces creo que merezco la oportunidad de demostrar que soy confiable y responsable -Mantis solo hizo sonar sus tenazas para imitar el sonido de un grillo- que?

No es que no te tomemos como una señorita responsable Tigresa -dijo Shifu tranquilo- es solo que aveces eres un poco

Distraída -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Desequilibrada -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

Y sobre todo un poco torpe cuando estas con Po -dijo Mantis riendo un poco ganado se un gruñido de Tigresa- bueno ya me callo con tus verdades

Bueno eso y mas pero el punto es que te has esforzado un poco Tigresa esta bien creo que mereces una prueba -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Tigresa asintió feliz- escucha tengo una misión ara ti es sencilla pero muy seria -Shifu saco un rollo de su manga y lo abrió revelando un dibujo de una guadaña, la hoja de la guadaña parecía ser una luna azul con una estrella-

Que es eso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Esta es la guadaña de la luna azul, se dice que su hoja están poderosa que es capas de partir cualquier cosa en dos mitades -dijo Shifu tranquilo- tu misión es ir por ella y traerla sin abrir el paquete que la cubre entendido?

Si confíe en mi maestro Shifu -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, tomo el mapa y se fue corriendo-

Síganla y no dejen que habrá el paquete -dijo Shifu algo preocupado, Mantis y Hinata asintieron y fueron siguiendo a Tigresa, Tigresa corrió por un rato guiándose del mapa, Hinata y Mantis la seguían a una distancia algo corta, así siguieron por un rato mas hasta que Tigresa llego a una cueva con el símbolo de la luna en el marco de la entrada-

Bien este debe ser -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, entro dentro de la cueva y fue recorriendo un poco, en todo dl camino vio cosas rotas como flechas muros y rocas que estaban cerca, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un altar, cuando se fijó frente a al altar había algunas lanzas que parecían a ver salido del suelo y clavado a varios enemigos hasta matarlos y perforarles los huesos, Tigresa sintió un poco de miedo pero igual se acercó, vio que había una especie de caja de roca encima del altar, la abrió y vio que dentro estaba la guadaña que Shifu le había mostrado, sonrío cerro la caja y la tomo en sus brazos, apenas la caja se movió se escucho como si algo hiciera clic cerca de ella, la cueva se movió y detrás se abrió un gran agujero circular- ahora que? Una gran bola de fuego me va a a perseguir? -sonrío confiada cuando una gran bola de roca encendida estaba bajando con rumbo hacia ella- hay demonios -bajo las orejas y grito asustada, detrás de ella Hinata y Mantis también vieron la bola, gritaron y salieron corriendo para salvarse, Tigresa abrazo la caja y comenzó a correr con la bola pisándole los talones- esperen soy una maestra elemental -se detuvo, bajo la caja al suelo y lanzó un golpe cubriendo su brazo derecho de un rayo rojo, el rayo le dio a la bola de roca, apenas la foco se dividió en varias partes perforando no solo la roca si no también el templo donde estaban, los rayos terminaron destruyendo el lugar y Tigresa tuvo que salir corriendo, afuera del templo Hinata y Mantis terminaron escondiéndose detrás de unas rocas, Tigresa salió del templo y este cayo dejando solo escombros y polvo, Tigresa solo suspiro aliviada sujetando la caja, sonrío y se fue de regreso al palacio de Jade-

Ahora entiendo por que dl maestro quería que la vigiláramos -dijo Mantis tosiendo un poco por el polvo, los tres volvieron al palacio y Tigresa entro contenta por haber cumplido su misión ella sola-

Maestro Shifu traje lo que me pidió maestro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, detrás de ella aparecieron Hinata y Mantis los cuales estaban un poco cansados- y a ustedes que les paso?

Estuvimos jugando con muñecas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Mantis se veía muy lindo usando un vestido -Hinata se rió mientras Tigresa estaba confundida de imaginarse a Mantis con un vestido rosado, le dio un escalofrío y decidió no pensar en eso-

Maestro ya llegue -Tigresa volvió a gritar llamando al maestro Shifu pero en eso salió Po tranquilo y sin su camisa- hola amor terminaste?

Si pero creo que me voy a enfermar con tanto polvo, que traes ahí? -dijo Po interesado en la caja hecha de roca de Tigresa-

Es una reliquia que Shifu me pido que trajera -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- te la enseño?

No creo que deberías sacarla de su caja -dijo Po nervioso de que pudiera perder un dedo o algo pero- no creo que deberías sacarla -Tigresa no le hizo caso abrió la caja y saco la guadaña azul con la hoja en forma de Luna- esa es la reliquia?

Si según Shifu puede cortar cualquier cosa a la mitad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Mejor ten cuidado Tigresa no quiero que me rebanes -dijo Mantis asustado-

Es verdad mi hermana con un arma así de peligrosa me da miedito -dijo Hinata escondiéndose detrás de un árbol-

Cálmense todo esta bajo control -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- no va a pasar a nada malo -solo dio un paso y cayo de boca al suelo soltando la guadaña la cual giro con rumbo hacia Po-

Hay rayos -dijo Po sorprendido, Hinata se rapo los ojos y Mantis espero la horrible escena de ver a Po partido, la guadaña paso entre Po dejando una línea azul de corte, la guadaña termino termino a las espaldas de Po clavada en el suelo-

Hay no partí a mi novio a la mitad! -Tigresa grito asustada pero el cuerpo de Po brillo en dos mitades, una mitad era azul y la otra roja, el brillo se extendió y causó una leve explosión dejando una cortina de humo, todos se cubrieron la boca tosiendo por el polvo-

Po! -gritaron los tres asustados viendo el humo, se escucharon que alguien mas estaba tosiendo dentro del humo- Po estas ahí contesta -dijo Tigresa asustada y del humo salió una panda, tenía el pelo de la cabeza largo como cabello de mujer y negro, sus orejas eran negras y redondas salían de su cabeza, sus brazos eran delgados y negros, era una panda muy delgada casi como Tigresa pero tenía unos ligeros músculos marcados en el cuerpo, lo que mas les llamo la atención fueron los pechos ligeramente más grandes y redondos que los de Tigresa, Tigresa se sintió un poco celosa hasta que vio la gema del fénix en su cuello pero esta estaba partida a la mitad- y ella quien es?

Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Tigresa -dijo la panda tosiendo, abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos verde jade, Tigresa y los demás estaban impresionados por ver a la panda- por que me ven así que tengo algo en la cara?

Eh Po eres tu? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

No, soy Pinocho claro que soy yo! -dijo la panda molesta dejando sorprendidos a los demás todavía más, se sacudió un poco el cuerpo y sintió sus enormes senos que tenía- y estos pechos?! Que paso?! -grito asustada mientras de ella se escucho que otro sujeto estaba tosiendo pero este era macho, todos se dieron la vuelta viendo a Po pero con la otra mitad de la gema del fénix- pero que rayos?!

Tigresa debiste tener cuidado no sabes que efectos puede tener en alguien vivo como yo -dijo Po tosiendo un poco, todos estaban confundidos y asombrados de ver a una panda y a un panda- que pasa? -nadie dijo nada y señalaron a la panda, Po alzo una ceja y siguió los dedos notando a la panda frente a el- pero que rayos?! -los dos no dejaban de verse- quien eres tu?! -dijeron los dos- quien soy yo?! Quien eres tu?! -los dos no dejaban de verse- yo soy Po! -volvieron a decir los dos- Tigresa que esta pasando -Tigresa estaba estupefacta y sorprendida-

No lo se Po -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Tigresa que esta pasando?! -Shifu casi grito al ver a los dos Po- que es esto?! Po que pasa? Quien es ella? -señalo a la panda-

No lo se maestro -dijeron los dos serios y Shifu estaba congelado con una cara extraña por la sorpresa-

No se que paso lo único que sé es que seme cayo esta guadaña de las manos, le dio un corte vertical a Po y de pronto aparecieron dos un niño y una niña -dijo Tigresa mostrándole la guadaña-

Que? Esa no es la guadaña que te pedí que trajeras -dijo Shifu serio-

Pero si es recuerdo la imagen y el mapa que me dio -dijo Tigresa dandole el rollo que le había dado anteriormente, Shifu lo abrió algo serio-

Estoy seguro un te di el rollo correcto -dijo Shifu serio cuando abrió el rollo lo vio completamente- soy un idiota -algunos se rieron un poco y lo vieron- es verdad te di el mapa equivocado esta guadaña es una guadaña antigua la cual divide a un sujeto en dos versiones de si mismo, esto permite exponer los sentimientos y deseos que no puede expresar normalmente

Entonces esta guadaña los separa en un chico y una chica al igual que sus emociones? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Ahora Po es una chica? -dijo Mantis riendo un poco, se cayo de espaldas mientras se reía con fuerza, la panda lo sujeto del cuerpo y lo apretó con fuerza- oye tranquila no es para tanto

Que no es para tanto?! Mírame estoy dividido en dos sin saber que debo hacer! -la panda grito con fuerza dejando a los demás sorprendidos y mas cuando comenzó a llorar un poco- soy un macho y no una hembra me siento tan humillado -la panda lloro un poco dejando un poco nerviosos e incómodos a los demás-

Padre hay manera de revertir esta división? -dijo Po tranquilo pero a la es se sentía incómodo de ver a la panda llorar-

Se de una forma -dijo Shifu viendo el pergamino- parece que necesitas usar el mazo del sol para volver a la normalidad Po pero el mapa al mazo del sol se encuentra en la cueva donde estaba la guadaña -Tigresa sintió que su cola y pelo se erizaron un poco-

Huy ya valió la cueva abuelo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Por que? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Tigresa la destruyo por defenderse -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras Tigresa estaba sonrojada-

Tigresa! -Po grito algo molesto en el patio-

Perdón jamás pensé que esto llegaría a pasar -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, la panda dejo de llorar y le tomo de las manos-

Descuida querida no es tu culpa no lo sabias y solo debías defender tu vida -dijo la panda pasándole su mano por la mejilla dejándola sonrojada, todos los machos estaban viendo sorprendidos-

Deberían besarse -dijo Shifu y Po le dio una leve golpe en el brazo- que? Es solo una idea nada mas -tosió un poco y los llamo a todos, los seis maestros del palacio estaban reunidos en el patio pero Grulla, Mantis, Mono y Shifu no dejaban de verle el busto a la contra parte femenina de Po- bueno como an de saber Po se separó en dos partes y su misión es tratar de encontrar el mapa dentro del templo donde estaba la guadaña que Tigresa encontró, ahora todos busto...digo busquen el mapa para senos...quiero decir para que encuentres el mazo

Entendido maestro -dijeron todos pero Víbora y Tigresa estaban serias notando como los machos seguían viéndole el busto a la panda-

Maestro creo que es mejor que Po y su contra parte se quedaran, por que no sabemos que efectos tendría sobre el o ella ahora -dijo Víbora seria y Shifu no le estaba prestando atención, Tigresa gruño un poco y aplaudió dejando un eco fuerte en el campo llamando la atención-

Hay ya pongan atención -dijo Tigresa seria, tomo la camisa de Po y cubrió los senos de la panda- ya basta de andar mirando pervertidos y tu Pan cúbrete

Pan? -dijo la panda confundida-

Si por que eres una panda y Po pero eres una hembra así que te llamas Pan ahora -dijo Tigresa seria- bien vayan por ese mazo -los chicos sonrieron pro Tigresa les grupo expulsando fuego por la boca- ahora! -los machos no dijeron nada solo tomaron el mapa y se fueron corriendo rumbo al templo que Tigresa había destruido- y usted maestro váyase no se a meditar o a darse un baño de agua fría -Shifu no supo contestar a eso así que solo se fue- y por cierto Pan ven debemos vestirte como una dama

Que?! No soy una dama! -Pan grito asustada de que le fueran a poner vestidos y demás-

No tienes opción Pan no puedes estar mostrando el cuerpo se mi desnudo todo el día -dijo Tigresa seria pero Pan trata de soltarse de su agarre para no tener que vestirse de esa forma, Víbora se enrollo n sus piernas evitando los pañales y Tigresa le sujeto los brazos, se la llevaron al baño para bañarla de momento ir tras Po solo estaba ahí parado sin saber nada, dentro del baño Pan estaba cubierta de Jabón mientras veía su cuerpo sonrojada, _"cálmate, cálmate, ahora tengo un cuerpo femenino debo acostumbrarme"_ pensó nerviosa Tigresa le estaba tallando el cuerpo, ambas se estaban dando un baño y Pan no podía evitar ponerse roja de ver a Tigresa detrás de ella- que tienes Pan?

No es nada! Solo no te acerques a mi campo de visión! -dijo Pan nerviosa y roja, Tigresa sonrío y le paso las manos por el busto masajeandoseelo un poco- detente Tigresa se siente raro

Por qué debería ambas somos chicas a hora así que esto es un poco normal -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco mientras Pan trataba de soltarse de su agarre, Tigresa rapero con mas fuerza sacándole un gemido a Pan- oh gemiste que linda te ves Pan -Tigresa se dio un poco y siguió apretando su cuerpo con el de Pan, Víbora estaba viendo a travez de una apertura en la puerta viendo lo que pasaba-

Oh ya veo con que su relación es así -dijo Víbora con una cara medio rara, escucho unos quejidos desde afuera y fue a revisar, siguió los quejidos hasta que encontró a Po dentro de su cu arto abrazado de si mismo y temblando- eh Po? Que tienes? -dijo extrañada viendo que Po estaba rojo, con la boca torcida y temblaba un poco- estas enfermo?

No es eso es solo que ah...-Po no supo que decir, Tigresa siguió apretando los senos de Pan en el baño haciendo que el Po macho temblara con mas fuerza- puedo sentir todo lo que estan haciendo ahí dentro del baño -los ojos de Po quedaron en forma de espiral hasta que sintió los pechos de Tigresa en su espalda- has que paren ya antes de que me vuelva loco -la nariz de Po comenzó a soltar mucha sangre como si fuera una llave de agua, después del baño Pan estaba en el cuerpo de Tigresa usando solo una bata, tenía la mirada ensombrecida y la cara roja-

Eso fue lo peor de toda mi vida -dijo Pan sonrojada, Tigresa estaba buscando entre su ropa algo que le quedara a Pan por el tamaño de su busto y cuerpo- ahora que me van a hacer?

Sencillo ahora que estas limpia debes vestirte Pan -dijo Víbora sonriendo, paso ser seria un momento- pero primero tienes que..-de un cajón saco una pantaletas color rosa con forma de corazón y sonrío- debes ponerte esto y luego un sostén -Pan termino desmayándose de la forma y figura que tenía esa ropa interior, cuando despertó estaba acostada en la cama de Tigresa con la ropa puesta, usaba un pantalón negro, una blusa roja y unas vendas como sostén para sus pechos-

Genial esto me saco por desmayarme -dijo Pan cansada- ahora veamos que debo hacer -dio un paso y sintió un poco de mareo y dolor en la nariz- ahora que me paso, salió del cuarto y fue al suyo para toparse con Po acostado en la cama con algunas tiras de papel en la nariz para contener el sangrado- genial sumamente genial -dijo con enojo y sarcasmo, dejó su versión masculina dormir y se fue a la cocina buscando a Tigresa y las demás, cuando entro se topó con las chicas comiendo tranquilas- hola

Hola Pan -dijeron todas sonriendo dandole mala espina a Pan- sabes Pan se me terminaron un poco las especias dime podrías bajar con mi papa y pedirle una lista de ingredientes? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mostrando los dientes-

Espera quieres que baje al valle viéndome así? -dijo Pan roja de vergüenza-

Si algún problema es decir nadie te conoce y mucho menos te van a reconocer -dijo Víbora sonriendo- vamos Pan no es para tanto y también podrías traerme unos listones que encargue? -le mostró una hoja de papel con el sello que decía pagado- aquí esta el ticket

Y yo quiero dulces maestra -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

Lo están disfrutando verdad? -dijo Pan con la mirada oscurecida de vergüenza, las hembras asintieron felices y Pan solo suspiro bajando la cabeza derrotada- ya lo sabia! -a Pan no le quedo de otra mas que volver al valle, apenas puso un pie fuera de las escaleras se gano las miradas de todos los machos en el pueblo, siguió caminando de forma seria, fiarme y fría como maestra de Kung fu que era pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa por lo que fuera a suceder, llego al restaurante del señor Ping y comenzó a buscarlo entre la gente, todos los clientes no le quiera an la mirada de encima, muchos estaban sorprendidos de su belleza otros estaban celosos, solo se acercó a la barra y le dio leves toques a la puerta-buenas tardes señor Ping

Si buenas tardes que se ofrece señorita? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo viendo a Pan-

No soy una...-Pan se tuvo que contener que gritar para no llamar la atención de todos los presentes-perdón por eso, me llamo Pan soy nueva en el palacio de Jade y la maestra Tigresa me pidió de favor que me diera estos ingredientes -le dio la lista y el Ping le dio una caja llena de vegetales- muchas gracias

Podrás tu sola con eso? -dijo el señor Ping calmado pero Pan no le contesto solo cargo la caja en su hombro derecho y se fue caminando- mi pregunta se contesto sola -Pan fue saliendo del restaurante camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió que la caja era algo pesada, la bajo e hizo sonar su hombro para que se relajara el músculo, volvió a tomar la caja cuando se topó con un leopardo de las nieves usando un traje de gala blanco junto a otros leopardos que usaban el mismo traje, todos estaban cargando flores dejando incomoda a Pan- se les ofrece algo?

Si usted señorita es la mas hermosa hembra que jamás hemos visto -dijo el primer leopardo hiriendo gravemente el orgullo de Pan, era como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado la cabeza de la sorpresa o insulto- una mujer tan hermosa como usted merece lo mejor de todos los machos, merece los más finos vestidos, la joyería mas hermosa usted mi hermosa señorita merece ser una hermosa doncella -eso estaba dandole nauseas a Pan mientras el leopardo seguía igual, estaba sonriendo y diciendo cosas al aire-

Creo que mejor me voy -dijo Pan incomoda, solo dio un paso cuando otros tres leopardos le cerraron el paso, se arrodillaron frente a ella extendiendo los ramos de flores- que hacen?

Oh señorita usted es una gema por favor -el primer leopardo le dio la vuelta y la acostó en su brazo derecho como un galán- usted es hermosa por favor hágame el gran honor de ser mi esposa -le guiñó un ojo dejando nerviosa y asqueada a Pan, se fue acercando con la intención de darle un beso pero Pan oscureció su mirada y le dio un rodillazo justo en la entrepierna-

Ni muerta Cabronazo! -Pan grito dandole un golpe justo en el mentón mandándolo a volar mientras el leopardo se sujetaba la zona pero afectada, solo cayo gritando de forma aguda hasta que impactó con un puesto de manzanas, los demás machos vieron a la hembra asustados- el próximo que se me acerque a intentar darme un beso le arrancare la ropa y lo atare de un árbol para que sea mi saco de boxeo personal -los machos salieron corriendo dejando a Pan mas que molesta, solo suspiro, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí, fue por los listones de Víbora pero termino siendo invitada a probarse unos vestidos por la cabra que atendía el lugar, estaba haciendo un desfile de modas muy improvisado, pero en todos los vestidos se veía hermosa, cosa que hirió mas su orgullo, logró safarse de los vendedores y le compro unos dulces a Hinata para que estuviera tranquila, no había ni llegado a la mitad del camino cuando un ser grande y gordo le cayo en cima- oye que rayos te pasa?! -grito molesta para ver a un cerdo en ropa interior encima de ella respirando de forma de agitada y sonrojado- el puerco Joe?!

Bésame hermosa señorita! -dijo el puerco tratando de besarla, Pan grito con fuerza horrorizada, retrajo sus piernas y le dio una patada justo en el estomago lanzándolo a otro extremo del valle, Pan se levanto temblando absurda y sonrojada-

No, ya no quiero esto, me arte! -grito con fuerza cuando regreso fue recibida por las hembras del palacio las cuales estaban sonriendo- cállense y no digan nada

Huy que genio -dijeron Víbora y Tigresa sonriendo, mas tarde los machos llegaron con el mazo en forma de Sol color dorado, le dieron un golpe a ambos Pan y Po formando de nuevo al único Po-

Ya no quiero revivir esa etapa -dijo Po nervioso mientras las hembras se reían un poco-

Que te paso que fue tan terrible? -dijo Víbora riendo un poco-

Es mejor olvidarlo -dijo Po serio y de forma seca-


	39. Chapter 39

**Nuestra primera celebración juntos!**

Era invierno en China, la nieve había cubierto todo el valle mientras algunos de los habitantes no podían estar mas que felices de celebrar las fiestas tradicionales, estar en familia y hacer una gran reunión entre todos sus familiares, el valle al igual que las casas estaban decoradas para la tradición pero de entre todos había una cierta maestra que estaba mas que feliz de celebrar esas fiestas y esa era Tigresa, esta vez todo seria diferente para ella, no solo estaría con su padre sino que también sería la primera celebración de invierno donde estaría con su novio y una pequeña hermanita que siempre quiso tener, esa tarde Tigresa estaba recorriendo el valle con una sudadero roja de bordes blancos y de manga larga, también usaba una bufanda roja y blanca en su cuello y un gorro rojo en su cabeza con una bolita blanca esponjada, en sus manos llevaba una bolsa con algunas cosas y a su derecha estaba Hinata vistiendo de la misma forma.

Hay me encantan las celebraciones de invierno Hinata ya quiero un veas las decoraciones las lámparas y demás -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Yo también estoy esperando el festival de invierno hermana, es la primera vez que voy a celebrarlo con una familia -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un abrazo rápido-

Tranquila pequeña ya no vas a pasar estas fiestas tu sola ahora nos tienes a nosotros a Po, a Shifu, a mi y a los demás -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Hinata asintió sonriendo- bien vamos a dejar estos juguetes a los niños del orfanato -Tigresa bajo a Hinata y se llevo cargando la bolsa que tenía con ella, siguieron avanzando en el campo cubierto de nieve, no se detuvieron hasta llegar al orfanato, Tigresa golpeo levemente la puerta y espero a que le atendieran-

No entiendo aveces te escucho hablando con el maestro Po de que este lugar fue uno de los horribles de tu infancia entonces que haces aquí? -dijo Hinata confundida y Tigresa suspiro-

Creo que tendremos que hablar sobre sutileza y delicadeza pequeña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno escucha tal vez mis años de infancia fueron unos de los más duros que he tenido pero el orfanato fue donde conocí a mi papa, me entreno, me cuido y creyó en mi como su hija, tal vez fue el más horrible lugar de todos pero también uno de los mejores por que encontré a mi familia y todo dio paso a lo que tengo hoy en día -Hinata sonrió viendo la expresión de paz de Tigresa- toda es cosa de dejar ir todo lo malo -Hinata asintió feliz y la puerta se abrió revelando a la cabra que administraba el orfanato- felices fiestas de parte del palacio de Jade y de la Guerrera Dragón

Felices fiestas Guerrera Tigresa es un honor tenerla aquí presente este año -dijo la cabra sonriendo- y quien es esta adorable pequeñita? -le tallo la cabeza a Hinata pero a Hinata no le gusto mucho por que le alboroto el pelo-

Ella es mi hermanita Hinata -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- y hemos venido hoy mismo a dar juguetes a los pequeños huérfanos

Oo que alegría los pequeños se van a emocionar muchísimo por favor pase -dijo la cabra sonriendo, les dio paso y las dos tigresas entraron viendo que los niños estaban inquietos jugando con la nieve que había caído, todos se estaban lanzando bolas de nieve entre ellos a Tigresa le dio algo de ternura y se rió un poco- y dígame no ha pensado en adoptar un hijo con el maestro Po -Tigresa se sonrojo y saco vapor de la cabeza literalmente mientras su cabeza se volvía roja de la vergüenza-

Yo no pienso de esa forma...además...no nos hemos casado..-Tigresa estaba mas que roja por ese tipo de preguntas- le pediré de favor que no me haga ese tipo de preguntas -Tigresa ocultó su cabeza con el gorro mientras la cabra estaba confundida-

A ella le da mucha pena que le hagan es tipo de preguntas ya que quiere tener un hijo directo con el maestro Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras Tigresa le tapo la boca con una de sus manos mientras se reía nerviosa-

Ah ya veo descuide no diré nada -dijo la cabra mientras Tigresa paso a la vergüenza profunda, Hinata se estaba riendo se notaba en sus ojos- niños vengan -dijo dulcemente y los niños seguían jugando- niños -subió el tono un poco y nadie le hacia caso- Niños que venga ya! -grito con fuerza mientras su voz hacía eco en el lugar dejando a Tigresa y a Hinata mas que sorprendidas haciendo que se taparan los oídos con las manos, los niños se quedaron quietos y callados, todos se reunieron frente a la cabra y Tigresa- niños la Guerrera Dragón ha venido a darles regalos -los niños comenzaron a gritar felices- dos filas niños y niñas -de forma rápida y ordenada los niños se pusieron en fila frente a las dos tigresas-

A ver niños veamos los de listón rojo y azul son de niño y los de listón blanco y rosa son de niñas -dijo Tigresa bajando la bolsa, la abrió y saco un regalo envuelto con un listón rojo en la parte superior y se la dio a un pequeño buey- felices fiestas -el pequeño niño tomo la caja y salió corriendo contento de tener un regalo, Hinata tomo un regalo y selo dio a una niña de forma tímida, la niña se lo agradeció y se fue corriendo, Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Hinata sonreír y vivir las festividades, a todos los niños del orfanato les dio un regalo cada uno, la bolsa había quedado vacía y Tigresa sonrió confiada de que todo había terminado bien- todos se acabo niños nos vemos -los niños se quejaron un poco-

Quédese con nosotros por favor -dijo una pequeña conejita- si quédese con nosotros a jugar con la nieve -dijo un ganso en el fondo-

No se soy una muestra madura de kung fu y no se si...-Tigresa no termino de hablar por que una bola de nieve le dio justo en la cara cubriéndola de nieve- con que esas tenemos no? -se rió un poco y a Hinata le cayó una en la cabeza cubriéndola de nieve-

Ya verán niños! -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, durante toda la tarde Tigresa y Hinata estaban jugando con los niños del orfanato divirtiéndose en la nieve, los niños estaban riendo y Tigresa cargaba a algunos en sus manos para elevarlos y hacerlos reír un poco, Hinata estaba siendo perseguida por algunos niños que le estaban tirando bolas de nieve pero Hinata se reía por que no le daban en ningún momento, la tarde paso y Tigresa y Hinata tenían que irse-

Lo siento mucho niños pero ya paso mas de dos horas y tenemos muchos deberes que hacer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Aaaa que mal espero que venga de nuevo maestra Tigresa -dijo una conejita sonriendo- si vengan a jugar con nosotros otro día -dijo un pequeño cerdo sonriendo-

Nos veremos después les prometo que tratare de venir a jugar -dijo Hinata riendo, las dos se fueron despidiendo del orfanato mientras se despedían con la mano- hoy si me divertí

Si lo note en ningún momento te vi llorar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- me alegra que te haya gustado -Hinata sintió sonriendo, las dos habían llegado al valle de La Paz todo estaba decorado y listo para las celebraciones de esa noche, en el restaurante del señor Ping se escucho un grito de parte de el y tigresa entro corriendo hasta que derivó la puerta del cuarto de su padre- papa que tienes?! Hay bandidos?!

No hija es solo que tuve una pesadilla -dijo el señor Ping algo deprimido-

Que clase de pesadilla? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno soñé que estábamos cocinando juntos y entonces tu te ibas dejándome solo en estas fiestas -dijo el señor Ping deprimido, tomo su ropa y se cambió su camisa por una roja de bordes blancos- dime hija prefieres celebrar el festival de invierno en compañía de los maestros del palacio de Jade que la mía?

Que? Papa tu y yo siempre celebramos las festividades juntos pero este años será diferente estaremos todos juntos, los maestros, mi novio Po y Hinata -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos papa estaremos juntos como antes pero mejor

Creo que tienes razón -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo, en eso la pequeña Hinata asomo su cabeza y se volvió a esconder causándole una risa al viejo ganso- veo que aún es rinda conmigo

Si un poco no la culpes la primera vez que la viste pensaste que era mi hija -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco- por ese abrazo tan fuerte su pelo paso de blanco a azul en solo unos minutos por eso tiene miedo que le des abrazo así de fuerte de nuevo

Esta bien y dime ya tienes listo ese asunto? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo pero Tigresa no le entendió- ya sabes el asunto -Ping alzo las cejas y Tigresa asintió sonriendo-

Si pero se lo daré esta noche -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, todos bajaron al restaurante viendo que la gente ya estaba esperando por los fideos calientes del señor Ping, Tigresa lo ayudo a cocinar por un rato hasta que se tuvo que ir a ver a sus amigos, Hinata estaba con ella viendo como los habitantes estaba haciendo planes entre ellos para mas tarde, subieron al palacio hasta que entraron por la puerta principal, en eso el maestro Shifu estaba hablando con Po sobre algo serio-

Bien Po espero que entiendas que esto es muy importante, sabes todo lo que debes hacer? -dijo Shifu tranquilo y Po asintió- sabes los gestos de la manos? -Po volvió asentir- también sabes como debes vestir y que nadie debe saber de que tienes una relación poco formal con una hembra?

Si maestro tengo todo resuelto la cena de maestros será un hecho lo juro -dijo Po serio y Shifu asintió sonriendo-

Bien hijo ahora mas tarde le diré a Seng que te ayude -dijo Shifu retirándose de ahí dejando a Po solo, Po solo suspiro y Tigresa apareció detrás de el-

Con que los maestros no pueden saber que tienes una relación conmigo -dijo Tigresa seria y Po se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido- de que hablabas con el maestro

Bueno el maestro Shifu dice que seré anfitrión de la cena de maestros este años y quiere que todo salga bien para esta noche, también mucho maestros no saben de nuestra relación y el maestro Shifu piensa que eso no es un tema importante para la cena ya que solo es respeto en la convivencia y no chismes como que soy enamorado, no lo consideran digno de decir eso es todo dijo Po tranquilo pero Tigresa estaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión algo seria-

Entonces técnicamente los maestros no saben que somos novios y no se lo debemos decir por que no es una reunión de amigas chismosas -dijo Tigresa alzando una ceja sonriendo y Po se encontraba en una trampa no podía responder o la insultaría- y bien?

Bueno Tigresa esta convivencia es muy formal y serie debemos tener toda la seriedad posible -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa suspiro-

Esta bien pero dime después de la cena de maestros todos estarán disponibles para una cena familiar en el restaurante de mi papa esta noche? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po se quedo confundido y alzo las cejas sorprendido- bueno Po es que todos ustedes son mis amigos y tu mi novio yo digo que estaría bien tener una celebración tradicional además Hinata la esta esperando con ganas -Hinata saludo sonriendo mientras parecía hacer un muñeco de nieve ella sola-

Lo veremos mas tarde Tigresa es que todavía no lo se veremos y si me disculpas tengo que hacer una estatua de hielo con forma de Fénix lo siento -dijo Po algo de ácido dejando a Tigresa confundida y un poco desilusionada, Po tuvo que suspirar y seguir con sus deberes, probo diferentes comidas mientras Tigresa tuvo curiosidad al menos un poco y decidió acercarse a ver, Po se sentó frente a una mesa y apareció un conejo dandole un platillo muy bien decorado, Po lo probo y sonrío probando mas- esto esta exquisito y muy delicioso

Déjame ver -dijo Tigresa probando un poco y lo comió com palillos, sonrío mientras retorcía su cuerpo haciendo fuerza- es lo mas delicioso que he probado -sonrío quedando recostada en su lugar- si eso fue lo mejor que probé

Pero demos algo de oportunidad a los demás -dijo Po serio y le trajeron toro platillo, siguieron así hasta que escogió a una gansa que cocinaba muy bien, lo siguiente fue ver a unos escultores que hacían figuras de hielo a petición, Po le pido una con forma de fénix mientras Tigresa hablaba con otros de hacerle una figura personalizada, después de unas horas la estaba esta hecha detalladamente y Po asintió contento-

Dime Po que piensas de esta? -dijo Tigresa mostrándole un corazón de hielo con sus rostros dentro de ese corazón, Po de solo verlo se sonrojo- lo conservare todo el invierno por que en verano se deshará, Po iba a decir algo pero prefirió no decirlo, la siguiente tare fue poner la mesa, mientras los cocineros hacían lo suyo Po tuvo que poner las 29 sillas, platos y demás, a cada lugar le puso un par de palillos ahora solo quedaba arreglarse para el festejo- Po creo que hay un error

Que error? -dijo Po confundió y Tigresa le mostró un plato hondo y redondo con un polvo rojo- no entiendo que es esto?

Según este platillo tiene que ser en hojuelas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po se golpeo la frente- ven vamos se donde podemos hayarlo -Tigresa se puso su bufanda y lo llevo de la mano jalándolo con fuerza, llegaron al valle y Po pidió que le cambiaran el platillo piel mismo pero en hojuelas calientes, lo tapo y estaba sonriendo ya que todo estaba listo, Tigresa sonrío y decidió mostrarle algo que se estaba perdiendo- oye Po ven mira! -Po le hizo caso y la siguió solo para ver como el valle entero estaba decorado para las festividades, todo brillaba hasta los arboles tenían lámparas de papel con diferentes dibujos en ellas, Po se acercó a ver que había de mas en ese árbol, Tigresa sonrío y paso detrás del árbol tomando algo que tenía oculto en la copa del árbol, Po le dio la vuelta hasta toparse con Tigresa la cual tenía una lámpara de papel en las manos- toma Po

Que es esto? -Po tomo la lampara en las manos viendo que estaba decorada con un fénix y un dragón en ellos estaban Po y Tigresa juntos abrazados, los dibujos eran algo infantiles pero estaban bien hechos se notaba que le habían puesto mucho empeño, Po sonrío riendo un poco- es maravilloso gracias

Shifu me contó que nunca celebraron estas fechas por que bueno estaban demasiado metidos en sus entrenamientos, los años antes de nuestras peleas y encuentros los pasaba con mi papa y ustedes ahí en el palacio de Jade, pero este año quería que fuera diferente por que estaba Hinata y bueno tu y yo tenemos una relación pero si sientes que tu deber es atender a los maestros no te voy a decir nada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Po no dejaba de verla-

Tigresa yo...tratare de venir lo juro y muchas gracias por todo -Po le dio un beso rápido y decidió volver al palacio corriendo, Tigresa suspiro y decidió ir con su padre-

Hola papa -dijo Tigresa algo decaída-

Hola hija te pasa algo malo? -dijo el señor Ping sorprendido-

Nada solo que Po y los demás no van a venir por que tiene una cena importante con los maestros de otras escuelas de kung fu y Po es el anfitrión no les puede faltar -dijo Tigresa tranquila y un poco decaída- pero ya tendré que darle su regalo a Hinata mas tarde o mañana

Lo lamento hijo pero así las cosas son no podemos cambiarlas -dijo el señor Ping algo desanimado- pero oye vamos aún puedes ayudarme a cocinar ara el banquete de los compradores esta noche y también muchos familiares vendrán

Es verdad vamos sin mi no puedes hacer mucho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No es cierto, si tu cocinaras tendríamos una sopa hecha de puro rábano y tofu -dijo el señor Ping riendo un poco-

Pero me gustan los rábanos -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco, mientras en el palacio de Jade, los puestos y comidan ya estaban listos para los maestros, Po se había vestido con una toga y camisa blanca con detalles dorados en el cuerpo y bordes negros, Po usaba un gorro de color negro con adornos en la cabeza-

Por que tengo que usar este gorro? -dijo Po algo decaído viéndose en un espejo mientras el maestro usaba su traje para las celebraciones y Hinata usaba un blusa blanca con bordes negros-

Es la decoración y el gorro para el anfitrión escucha Po debes dar el discurso de los maestros en la cena si no te lo sabes te lo escribí en la servilleta solo lo lees con mucho cuidado -dijo Shifu sonriendo y se retiró-

Si maestro -dijo Po tranquilo, Hinata se quedo viendo a Po unos momentos y luego vio la lampara en su escritorio-

Maestro que es esto? -dijo Hinata tomando la lampara en sus manos- es muy bonita y se ve que le dieron mucho tiempo

Es un regalo de parte de Tigresa es una lana para recordada con nosotros, quería que pasara las festividades con ella pero tengo un deber con las escuelas de kung fu -dijo Po tranquilo pero decaído y con poco animo- que estoy haciendo?

Sabe maestro Tigresa me dijo que ella siempre celebra estas fiestas con su padre y sus familiares pero estas fiestas quería celebrarlas con nosotros por que somos su familia, tu eres su novio y yo su hermanita, por que no celebramos estas fiestas con ella? -dijo Hinata algo tímida y Po suspiro, solo se vio a los ojos en el espejo, después de una horas todos los maestros estaban reunidos en la mesa, estaban tranquilos y serios-

Esto es como yo lo esperaba perfecto hijo -dijo Shifu sentado junto a sus alumnos, Po estaba de frente a los maestros mientras sujetaba la lampara a que había sido dada por Tigresa- ahora Po nos dará el decreto de los maestros -Po tomo la servilleta que le había dado Shifu y comenzó a leerla mientras los maestros pensaban que lo había memorizado, con Tigresa ella y su padre estaban haciendo y comida para todos los invitados a su restaurante-

Bien agua -dijo el señor Ping y Tigresa le dio una olla llena de agua- harina y leche -Tigresa lanzó las cosas al aire y las mezclo usando un pequeño tornado en sus manos creo una masa, la alzo y el señor Ping la corto dejando delgadas líneas de masa- fideos listos

Especias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ambos tomaron un poco de polvos y condimentos solo para hechas los en la olla formando un polvo rojo, todo estaba siendo terminado y sus familiares estaban llegando para pasar las fiestas, volviendo al palacio de Jade los maestros estaban tranquilos y Po había terminado de dar el decreto, suspiro y se quitó el sombrero-

Que haces Po? -dijo Shifu confundido P solo dejo el sombrero en la mesa-

Miren maestros, amigos y padre yo se que esto sonara raro viniendo de mi pero creo que hay algo mejor que todo esto -dijo Po tranquilo- verán en estas celebraciones mi novia me dijo que son para pasarlas con la familia, los amigos, las festividades son de compartir con todos los que amas y yo creo que quiero estar con cierta persona ahora -Po sonrío y se retiró- lo siento pero me retiro el que quiera venir conmigo para tener algo mejor que un banquete serio y formal es bienvenido, vamos Hinata -Hinata sonrío y tomo su bufanda que estaba en sus piernas, se acercó y le tomo la mano a Po-

Espera Po a donde vas?! -Shifu le grito mientras los maestros estaban pensando en lo que había dicho Po, los furiosos restantes estaban sonriendo recordando los viejos tiempos-

Las decoraciones de mi mama al igual que sus galletas eran excelentes -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Mi mama y mis hermanas cocinábamos juntas y a mi papa le gustaba mucho -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Extraño un poco la comida que me daba mi madre -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Los bailes y canciones siempre eran mis favoritos -dijo Mono sonriendo, los cuatro se vieron a los ojos y asintieron, se levantaron y dejaron sus asientos, los demás maestros de las escuelas estaban pensando los mismo mientras se veían y sonrían-

Esperen a donde van?! Esta noche ya es perfecta -dijo Shifu sorprendido mientras sus alumnos se retiraban, los maestros se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de ahí- esperen maestros a donde van?! Dejaremos cientos de años de tradición atrás así nada más?!

Verás Shifu podrá ser una cena de maestros muy formal y perfecta pero a veces las tradiciones cambian y creo que tu hijo tiene razón estas fiestas son para estar con la familia -dijo el maestro Chao de entre todos los maestros, los maestros sonrieron dejando a Shifu solo en el palacio, Po había bajado cargando a Hinata en sus hombros, cuando llego al restaurante pudo ver como había muchos animales dentro todos riendo, comiendo y conviviendo entre ellos, Tigresa estaba entregando platillos, Po lo dudo un momento pero decidió entrar con Hinata-

Eh perdón pero hay espacio para dos mas? -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa se dio la vuelta cargando una bandeja con comida caliente- hola

Hola Po viniste! -Tigresa dejo la bandeja en una mesa y lo abrazo con fuerza, Po le regreso el abrazo sonriendo, los dos se separaron viéndose un poco- pero y tu reunión de maestros?

Pensé en lo que dijiste y tenía que venir ya que estar contigo era lo mas importante para mi -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa se sonrojo y le dio un beso algo largo en los labios, todos los clientes y familiares sonrieron y aplaudieron-

Y yo que pensé que eras lesbiana -dijo un cerdo sonriendo y Tigresa se rió un poco-

Yo también estoy aquí -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Pues claro que no te olvidamos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- espérame aquí -Tigresa entro al restaurante y regreso con un regalo en las manos- esto es para ti pequeña -le dio una lampara de papel pero esta tenía las imágenes de todos los habitantes del palacio ahí junto a Hinata- es una lampara y la decore yo misma esta representa a tu familia en el palacio

Si miren esta mandril feo y oloroso, Grulla, Víbora, Mantis, el abuelito Shifu, a Po, a ti y a mi también y detrás esta el palacio de Jade -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras veía como estaba decorado la lampara- gracias no había tenido un regalo antes

Me alegra que te gustara -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po encendió la vela que estaba dentro de la lampara y también tomo la lampara de Hinata para encenderle dentro una vela que tenía, las coloco y se veían muy bien- vengan hay que celebrar todos juntos -en eso todos los maestros de la reunión entraron también- los maestros de las otras escuelas

Esperó que nuestra repentina visita no arruine su fiesta pero queríamos unirnos a ustedes -dijo el maestro Chao sonriendo-

Vengan siempre hay espacio para otros mas -dijo el señor Pong sonriendo llevando con el mas platos de fideos recién horneados, todos los maestros y compañeros de Po entraron en el restaurante, algunos estaban comiendo y otros contaban historias a los pequeños los cuales estaban escuchando sorprendidos y con mucha atención, Po estaba ayudando a Tigresa a darles algo de sopa a los demás maestros, mientras afuera Shifu estaba caminando por la calle cubierta de nieve algo desanimado-

No lo entiendo Po por que te fuiste y dejaste todo lo que pudo ser perfecto? -dijo Shifu confundido y deprimido, cuando paso por el restaurante del señor Ping vio la convivencia que tenían todos, se sorprendió un momento pero vio que felices estaban, los maestros contando historias que hacían sorprender a los niños, un cerdo estaba riendo tan fuerte que se le salieron los fideos por la nariz, Mono se rió también y le paso lo mismo causando la risa de sus amigos, Hinata estaba hablando con algunas niñas también sobre cómo era vivir en el palacio y las bromas que hacían regularmente, Tigresa estaba cargando una bandeja con platos de comida y Po estaba cargando a los niños en sus brazos, los niños estaban colgándose de sus músculos mientras el levantaba el brazo y los niños se reían a carcajadas, Tigresa se rio un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po dejándolo un poco sonrojado, Shifu sonrío viendo la escena- por que esto es perfecto mas de lo pensado, Tigresa noto la cola de Shifu cuando estaba por irse, le hizo señas a Po y el la siguió, cuando salieron notaron a Shifu retirándose-

Sabe que siempre hay espacio para alguien más aquí en el restaurante -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Shifu se dio la vuelta sonriendo-

Vamos padre quédese con nosotros no seria lo mismo -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, no quiero incomodar esta es su gente y yo soy muy diferente -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Diferente? Shifu usted es de la familia también no se siente excluido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- los maestros están aquí y la familia

Nuestra familia -dijo P sonriendo y Shifu asintió-

Esa sope huele muy bien Tigresa me quedare -dijo Shifu sonriendo y estaban listos para entrar- Tigresa espera y tu también Po, lo que pase en la cabeza de Tigresa no suelo entenderlo m confunde mucho mas pero se que su corazón jamás nos fallara tienes una buena chica en las manos Po no la dejes ir muchacho

La cuidare siempre maestro -dijo Po sonriendo y abrazo a Tigresa, todos entraron siendo recibidos por los habitantes-

Miren quien vino de visita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, todos los habitantes saludaron a Shifu mientras sonreían, todos se juntaron en una mesa puesta en el centro-

Me alegra mucho verlo consuegro Shifu -dijo Ping dandole un golpe en la espalda con la ala-

Jajaja no cante todavía eso señor Ping -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso y sonrojado-

Ya deberíamos pensar en quien pagara la boda dentro de poco -dijo Shifu sonriendo y el señor Ping sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza-

Maestro Shifu que cosas dice -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada mientras se sujetaba las mejillas con las manos-

También espero a mis nietos -dijeron el señor Ping y Shifu sonriendo-

No deberías decir esas cosas papa -dijo Tigresa sonrojada sujetando sus mejillas con las manos y sujeto a su padre con la cola del cuello-

Maestro ya esta pasando a ser un panda senil -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado mientras le apretaba la cola a Shifu con fuerza, después de dejarlos todos se juntaron para que un cerdo les hiciera un retrato rápido, en solo una pasada el retrato estaba listo con Tigresa y Po abrazados en el medio mientras los demás estaban sentados en la mesa juntos, ese festival había sido diferentes para todos y uno muy feliz-


	40. Chapter 40

**El día que Hinata viajó en el tiempo -primera parte-**

 _Se dice que cuando tomamos una decisión sin importar que sea afectamos el curso del tiempo mismo, podemos crear diferentes realidades a partir de nuestras desiciones, en mi mundo las desiciones de mi maestro o el macho que alguna vez fue mi maestro llevaron nuestra nación y hogar a la ruina, no solo trajo la destrucción de nuestro hogar si no también la muerte de todos mis amigos y mi hermana, pero ahora mismo la situación en mi mundo es muy diferente-_

El lugar donde se centra la historia es un campo donde no había nada solo arena gris y muerta, un poco más lejos de ese campo había una pequeño pueblo donde había una nube oscura de gran tamaño, el pueblo se veía destruido, atacado y quemado, no había mucho que ver solo casas y huesos de animales, un poco más lejos del centro de la ciudad estaba una montaña con lo que parecía ser el palacio de jade ya destruido y quemado, había agujeros en el techo y distintos adornos destruidos como si una gran pelea hubiese pasado ahí mismo, detrás de unos cuantos escombros en el pueblo aparecieron dos figuras encapuchadas de casi el mismo tamaño.

Entonces este es el lugar? -dijo la primera figura revelando que era un macho por su voz- dime que piensas hacer en este lugar? No queda nada

No importa si no queda nada solo vine por una cosa y esa cosa se encuentra debajo en el sótano -dijo la segunda figura revelando que era hembra- ayúdame a entrar necesito recuperar nuestra única esperanza -el macho asintió, los dos fueron corriendo entre los escombros de las casas ocultándose de algo o alguien, la hembra avanzó un poco notando que las calles estaban vacías, siguieron avanzando por un rato hasta que se escucho la respiración de algo en el ambiente, la hembra se dio la vuelta y de topo con un demonio de color negro- cuidado! -la hembra salto y extendió los brazos pero el macho se adelantó desenvainando una espada samurai con la hija hecha de plata, lanzó un corte y corto al demonio en dos partes hasta que desapareció- gracias Isaac

No hay tiempo de dar las gracias hay que seguir -el macho se quito la capucha revelando a Isaac pero ya era un adulto de más de 26 años de edad- debemos seguir Hinata -la hembra resultó ser Hinata con la misma edad que Isaac, los dos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al palacio de Jade destruido y decaído-

Rápido si ese demonio estaba conectado a el no tendremos mucho tiempo -dijo Hinata seria, vieron que la puerta principal estaba destruida y con columnas de rocas bloqueando el paso- no tengo tiempo -extendió los brazos e Isaac volvió a envainar su espada en posición para lanzar un corte mas, Hinata creo una bola de fuego y la disparó contra los escombros e Isaac lanzó un corte soltando una onda de energía de color azul, los dos ataques chocaron creando una fuerte explosión que quito los escombros dejando un agujero- bien hecho vamos!

Exactamente que buscamos Hinata? -dijo Isaac viendo los escombros y lo poco que quedaba del palacio en ruinas- no veo algo que nos sirva

No esta a simple vista -dijo Hinata seria, golpeo parte del suelo del palacio dejando un leve agujero- rápido busca una larte hueca en todo el suelo -Isaac asintió y con su espada fue dando leves golpes al suelo tratando de escuchar alguna parte hueca, Hinata estaba golpeando el suelo hasta que encontró un agujero- lo encontré -Isaac se acercó y Hinata saco una bolsa llena de semillas-

Semillas? Eso era lo importante? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

No son solo semillas Isaac, estas semillas permiten viajar en el tiempo, cada semilla retrocede al menos veinte o mas segundos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y levantó un puño de semillas- si las sembramos y nace un árbol este árbol dará un fruto, si lo comemos podremos viajar en el tiempo a la época que nosotros queramos

Buen punto pero un árbol tarda al menos un año en nacer y nosotros no tenemos un año -dijo Isaac serio y Hinata sonrió mostrándole las semillas- bien confiare en tu juicio, escucha no hay mucho tiempo de seguro yo voy a distraer al rey maligno tu vete con las semillas y siémbralas en tierra fértil como Japón

No Isaac te va a asesinar mejor hay que distraerlo juntos unos momentos y luego escapamos -dijo Hinata preocupada pero en eso se escuchaban pasos no muy lejos, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en algo y solo se escondieron detrás de unas columnas caídas, los dos vieron como una figura grande y fornida entro al palacio-

Alguien estuvo aquí -dijo la figura sonando serio, dio unos pasos mostrando que usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de color negra con detalles rojos, la armadura tenía una forma furiosa y puntiaguda mientras usaba un traje negro debajo de esa armadura, cada vez que daba un paso liberaba un humo negro, también parecía que tenía una espada chica de forma curveada en la cintura envuelta en su funda- se muy bien que están ahí así que les aconsejo salir de momento y quizás no los mate -los dos jóvenes solo dieron unos pasos hacia tras tratando de que la figura no los viera, la figura solo saco su espada y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía negra, los dos saltaron a los lados esquivando el ataque- vaya pero que tenemos aquí? Hinata y el Guerrero de la espada de plata Isaac -los dos jóvenes se levantaron quedando en guardia frente a la figura- no te da gusto de verme mi antigua alumna?

Nunca me dará gusto de verte y menos ahora Po -dijo Hinata seria viendo el rostro del rey maligno, era Po aun seguía joven pero sus ojos eran completamente rojos y usaba un casco con un cuerno en la parte de enfrente- dejaste de ser mi amigo cuando mataste a Tigresa

Si y también destruí las gemas del fénix y el dragón con la espada del demonio, je ni los guardianes pudieron hacer nada -Po sonrió mientras Isaac gruño con fuerza- ahora se han escapado de mi por muchos años es hora de que los mate! -Po alzó su espada tomándola con las dos manos, lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía y los dos volvieron a esquivarla mientras en el palacio hubo una fuerte explosión, Isaac salió del humo desenvainando su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal, Po solo levantó su espada en forma de defensa sin mucho esfuerzo, Isaac grito lanzando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones pero Po solo ponía su espada para defenderse, Isaac lanzó un corte vertical y Po lo bloqueo- eso es todo?

No -Isaac sonrío colocando su mano sobre la hoja y la hoja brilla de un color azul- Hinata! -Hinata apareció detrás de Po alzando los brazos formando una bola de fuego, Po abrió los ojos sorprendidos mientras la espada de Isaac tomo mas poder- Getsuga Tenshou -la espada brillo soltando un resplandor azul y Hinata lanzó su bola de fuego dandole a Po en la espalda, los dos ataques chocaron encima de Po creando una fuerte explosión tango que por poco destruye todo lo que quedaba del palacio, los dos habían salido del palacio viendo como ardía- tienes alguna idea?

Solo una retroceder en el tiempo -dijo Hinata tomando el saco de semillas, pero del humo salió Po corriendo, lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada, la espada libero una panda de energía de color azul, la energía impacto las escaleras cerca de ellos causando una explosión, los dos fueron alejados hasta impactar en el suelo, Hinata estaba acostada mientras Isaac trataba de levantarse, Po bajo en picada e Isaac abrazo a Hinata desapareciendo en solo un resplandor blanco, Isaac había llevado a Hinata al techo de una casa-

Hinata dime algo -dijo Isaac preocupado y la movió para hacerla despertar, se escucho un impacto detrás de ellos, Isaac vio que Po había golpeado el suelo con su espada, Isaac se levanto y vio a Po molesto-

Espera Isaac -Hinata despertó y se levanto- no debemos pelear contra el solo déjame tomar las semillas

No debes hacer retroceder un poco el tiempo yo lo detendré el tiempo suficiente para que te vayas por favor tu debes vivir -dijo Isaac tranquilo, de su cuerpo se libero una aura de color azul con dorado, se quito la capucha, su ropa era una playera azul rey de manga corta, encima usaba una camisa de color naranja sin magas y con el pecho abierto, tenía unas mangas de color negras en las muñecas, usaba una cinta azul rey en la cintura con los extremos del listón del lado izquierdo y por ultimo un pantalón negro, de un momento a otro su pelo se volvió blanco, sus ojos eran azules, su frente aparecieron dos marcas de forma triangular de color azul al igual que en sus mejillas, en sus brazos aparecieron tatuajes de flamas de color azul- yo lo distraigo tu vete

Isaac no! -Hinata trato de detenerlo pero Isaac solo salto directo hacia Po-

Me alegro de a verte conocido Hinata, siempre fuiste especial para mi, te quiero -Isaac sonrío mostrando los dientes mientras Hinata solo lloro un poco, Po se preparó y lanzó un golpe soltando energía negra pero Isaac le respondió lanzando un golpe soltando energía azul de su puño derecho, los dos ataques chocaron creando un fuerte impacto, la energía creció un poco hasta que Isaac quedo frente a Po arrodillado-

No estuvo mal ese golpe si fue un poco efectivo bien vamos a divertirnos un poco -dijo Po sonriendo y Long solo expulso poder de su cuerpo-

Isaac grito mientras avanzaba expulsando su poder, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Po lo bloqueo con el brazo derecho dejando un fuerte impacto en el lugar, el suelo tuvo una grieta en el suelo y un leve agujero, Isaac salto y volvió a expulsar ese poder de su cuerpo, rodeo a Po buscando la manera de atacarlo, Po lanzó un golpe soltando energía que iba directo hacia Isaac, Isaac solo desapareció y apareció encima de Po, bajo en picada y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Po sonrió tomando su pierna y lo lanzó a un lado, Isaac se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas en la pared, Po avanzó lanzando una serie de golpes, Isaac desapareció y apareció detrás de Po lanzando una serie de golpes que le dieron a Po en la espalda, Po se giró y lanzó un golpe solo para que Isaac lo bloqueara con su puño, los dos lanzaron una serie de golpes chocando los puños, Po levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe de Isaac y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo a un extremo, Isaac se quedo arrodillado y Po apareció sujetándolo de la cara, lo fue empujando hasta que lo estrello contra una casa, le dio un golpe y lo alejó haciendo que siguiera impactando mas de cuatro casa con la espalda, Po sonrió viendo que Isaac salió de los escombros de una casa y avanzó corriendo, Po concentro energía formando una esfera de energía en sus manos y extendió los brazos juntos, Isaac apareció encima de del formando una shuriken de energía de color azul, los dos chocaron sus técnicas formando una colisión frente a ellos, las técnicas siguieron aumentando de poder hasta que explotaron quemando todo a su alrededor, solo quedo un agujero cubierto de fuego, Isaac avanzó fuera del fuego con leves heridas en el cuerpo y Po lo siguió corriendo, los dos siguieron avanzando dejando un resplandor detrás de ellos, lanzaron un golpe chocando los puños mientras corrían, se escucho un fuerte impacto y una onda de energía se sintió, los dos siguieron avanzando por todo el pueblo dejando fuertes impactos entre ellos, Isaac regreso al centro dejando un resplandor azul detrás de el, Po apareció arriba de el lanzando un golpe e Isaac le respondió otro, los dos volvieron a dejar una onda de energía por el impacto, Isaac lanzó un golpe y Po lo bloqueo con el brazo derecho dejando una onda de energía, Po le regreso el golpe dandole a Isaac en el estomago, Isaac apretó los puños y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo una onda de impacto, Po sonrió y le regreso el golpe a la cara, se escucharon mas impactos y los dos siguieron avanzando mientras Isaac lanzaba una serie de golpes y patadas, Po solo levantaba los brazos bloqueando los golpes, siguieron avanzando y se escucharon mas impactos cerca de la montaña, los dos habían llegado a la cima de la montaña donde estaba el palacio de Jade, estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas hasta que los dos se dieron un golpe cruzando sus brazos, los dos se alejaron y quedaron viéndose de frente de nuevo en el centro de la aldea, Isaac estaba sudando y estaba herido, de su boca salían leves marcas de sangre mientras Po estaba sonriendo, tenía leves heridas en el cuerpo y un hilo de sangre en el labio inferior.

No estuvo mal niño -dijo Po sonriendo- eres el primero que tarda tanto tiempo peleando contra mi pero lastima con toda mi energía soy capaz de mandarte directo al infierno -Po expulso mas poder de su cuerpo mientras Isaac parecía preocupado-

No te dejare liberar la energía -Isaac estiró su pierna derecha mientras doblaba la derecha un poco y colocaba su brazo derecho tocando el suelo con el puño, su cuerpo creo una ayuda de energía de color azul con destellos dorados- liberare mi energía de un solo golpe no podré matarte pero servirá para distraerte!

Si crees que eso te servirá inténtalo -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac siguió expulsando tanto poder que formó una especie de llama con rallos azules- bien -Isaac solo avanzó dejando un fuerte resplandor azul, siguió corriendo y salto concentrando toda la energía en sus piernas-

Ryu Tenshou! -Isaac le dio una patada con su pierna derecha estirada a Po justo en el pecho, Po recibió directamente la patada en el pecho, se quedo serio un momento y luego abrió la boca en un leve grito escupiendo sangre, Isaac siguió avanzando hasta que Po fue alejado mas y mas de la zona por el, la energía siguió quemando todo hasta que Isaac termino separándose de Po el cual fue empujado por la energía hasta impactarse con la montaña del palacio, cuando impacto la montaña se escucho un fuerte impacto que hizo temblar la montaña, hubo una explosión y Hinata se cubrió los ojos con los brazos evitando que humo y tierra entrarán en sus ojos, la explosión se fue calmando un poco y Hinata bajo del techo buscando a Isaac-

Isaac Isaac! -Hinata lo llamo y en eso escucho un leve quejido de su parte, se acercó y lo levanto había regresado a la normalidad pero estaba muy herido- puedes levantarte?

No lo se pero estoy seguro de que Po sigue vivo no pierdas el tiempo y vete de una vez -dijo Isaac sintiendo mucho dolor-

No me iré sin ti -dijo Hinata seria, lo ayudo a pararse y caminaron por unos momentos hasta que la espada de Po salió y se incrustó en el hombro izquierdo de Isaac, Isaac grito de dolor mientras Hinata lo recostaba en el suelo y le quitaba la espada del hombro, Hinata se dio la vuelta viendo a Po el cual tenía un gran impacto en el pecho pero esta fue sanado hasta dejar su pecho como si nada hubiera pasado- eres un monstruo maldito

Eh ese chico va a morir -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata tomo la espada y la lanzó contra el, Po solo levanto la mano y tomo la espada desde el mango- si crees que puedes cambia el pasado estas muy equivocada, no importa si es el pasado, el presente o el futuro, el destino ya esta escrito y esto sucederá! -Po alzo la espada concentrando energía en el mango, Hinata tomo las semillas y las lanzó al suelo, las semillas al impactar creando un fuerte resplandor juntas, el resplandor cubrió a Hinata ya Isaac, para Po solo fue un resplandor y los dos jóvenes desaparecieron frente a el- veamos como puedes cambiar la historia Hinata si no sabes nada de como paso esto -con Hinata ella estaba en una especie de torbellino donde todo a su alrededor pasaba como regresando, la pelea de Isaac y hasta el regreso de Po al valle, el torbellino siguió hasta que volvió a la tarde en donde los dos jóvenes regresaron al valle con las capuchas, el torbellino siguió y Hinata reacciono viendo que el tiempo había cambiado-

Funciono -dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo el valle destruido pero las huellas de la batalla se había ido- funciono Isaac ahora debo llevarte a la zona segura ven -Hinata bajo para ver a Isaac pero se sorprendió de verlo- Isaac tu espalda se curo!

Si ya me di cuenta -dijo Isaac viendo su cuerpo y sobre todo su hombro- como paso esto?

Creo que cuando hice retroceder el tiempo cambie no solo cambio el tiempo, también nuestras ropas y heridas -dijo Hinata viendo que la ropa de Isaac estaba reparada también su hombro había sanado- pero pensé que las semillas solo retrocedían el tiempo unos pocos momentos

Cuantas tomaste? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

No se todo lo que mi puño pudiera tomar vamos a ver -Hinata volvió a tomar el puño entero dándose cuenta que le entraban como mas de 16 semillas en las manos- y dado la posición del sol diría que nos regreso como unas horas

O quizás días -dijo Isaac viendo un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos, se acercó al árbol y vio que tenía una marca de cuatro garras- retrocedimos dos días en al pasado

Como sabes eso? -dijo Hinata viendo el árbol- el árbol lo habías marcado con ocho garras de forma cruzada, hace dos días volviste e hiciste esa marca entonces con 15 semillas volvemos a dos días

Entonces necesitamos como cien semillas para volver a 21 años al pasado -dijo Isaac tomando unas cuantas semillas-

Espera! -Hinata le grito antes de que las lanzará al suelo- recuerdo que tu mama llego al palacio unos días contigo para invitarnos a una isla playera donde encontramos la espada del demonio y tuvimos una pelea contra Fenghuang

Es verdad ya se entremos en el bosque, retrocedamos en el tiempo y los seguimos evitando el contacto -dijo Isaac con las dos manos llenas de semillas- estas lista?

Si -dijo Hinata tranquila tomando unas cuantas semillas en las manos, sujetaron la bolsa con la cola ambos tenían a las colas juntas, se sonrojaron un poco y lanzaron las semillas al suelo, las semillas reventaron y luego todo se cubrió de un resplandor blanco, para ellos el tiempo fue retrocediendo,veo valle se volvió a restaurar poco a poco y el bosque ganaba vitalidad- esta funcionando estamos retrocediendo muchos años ya -los dos sonrieron esperando que su idea funcionaran, mientras tanto en el valle de La Paz en el presente se estaba iniciando un nuevo día, como era costumbre el gong soñó con fuerza levantando a casi todos los maestros del palacio de Jade, Shifu estaba en la entrada de los cuartos tranquilo-

Buenos días alumnos -dijo Shifu sonriendo y sus cinco alumnos salieron-

Buenos días maestro Shifu -dijeron los cinco furiosos tranquilos-

Bien ya saben la rutina a desayunar y luego al entrenamiento, Po por favor despierta a Hinata y a Tigresa, y no te entretengas besando a Tigresa -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po se sonrojo un poco-

Si maestro Shifu -dijo Po tranquilo, los demás se retiraron y Po entro al cuarto de Tigresa, en la cama Tigresa estaba acostada como un gato, estaba sonriendo en sueños y Hinata estaba acostada en su vientre enrollada como un gatito durmiendo, Po sonrió y se acercó a ambas- chicas despierten -movió un poco a Tigresa haciendo que despertara un poco-

Po? -dijo Tigresa medio dormida y sonriendo, Po se rió un poco pero lo siguiente lo sorprendió, Tigresa lo tomo de la cabeza y lo presionó en su busto- mm Po -Tigresa sonrió medio sonrojada, Po trato de soltarse pero Tigresa lo empujaba con mas fuerza dejándolo entre sus senos-

Espera -Po trato de hablar peor Tigresa no lo dejaba _"que piel más suave y que bien huele"_ pensó Po sorprendido _"esto es algo...bueno...pero no puedo respirar!"_ Pensó nervioso, trato de sacarse pero Tigresa estaba riendo en sueños y suspiraba sonrojada mientras Po se movía de lado a lado sin lograr nada, _"si sigo así me voy a ahogar"_ pensó nervioso notando como los senos de Tigresa estaban por salirse de se camisa, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sujetar la cola de Tigresa haciendo que suspirara, Po la jalo un poco y Tigresa comenzó a gemir de forma extraña, le dio un tirón y Tigresa despertó asustada viendo a los lados-

Que paso quien me esta sujetando la cola! Me dolió! -Tigresa hablo nerviosa y asustada, sintió algo en el pecho y bajo la mirada viendo a Po poniéndose un poco azul- Po! Que haces travieso? Aun es muy pronto para eso mi amor -Tigresa sonrió sonrojada y encantada pero el encanto se fue cuando Po se puso azul- hay no! -lo soltó y Po respiro de forma agitada- perdóname no pensé que esto pasaría

Que no pensaste que eso pasaría? Estas deserta -dijo Po sorprendido recuperando el aliento-

Bueno un poquito pero luego me dormí -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco y Po solo soltó una gota de sudor en su cabeza- bueno vamos a desayunar quieres comer Hinata?

Si -Hinata se levanto de forma rápida viendo a sus dos maestros haciéndolos sonreír, después de cambiarse, los tres iban rumbo a la cocina mientras Hinata fue corriendo para adelantarse un rato-

Sabes Po me estoy aburriendo de la rutina de entrar, pelear contra los enemigos y bandidos y luego volver a entrenar en el gimnasio es aburrido ya -dijo Tigresa quejándose un poco-

Bueno Tigresa no podemos hacer nada como maestros de Kung fu nuestro deber entrenar siempre para estar en forma -dijo Po tranquilo- pero creo que tienes un poco de razón aveces es aburrido hacer siempre lo mismo todos los días

Si verdad creo que deberíamos hablar con el maestro para que nos de unas tranquilas vacaciones aquí que sea unos pocos días como una semana o menos solo unos días -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- voy a hablar con el y le diré que queremos unas vacaciones -Tigresa sujeto la mano izquierda de Po y lo jalo llevándoselo con fuerza, Po solo suspiro intranquilo, cuando Tigresa abrió la puerta se topó con sus compañeros y su maestro- maestro Shifu

Si que sucede? -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Eh Po tiene algo que decirle -dijo Tigresa empujando a Po frente a Shifu- anda dile Po

Yo?! -Po se quedo sorprendido y Shifu alzo una ceja- bien maestro Shifu quisiera pedirle que nos permita tener una semana de descanso y vacaciones

Vacaciones? -dijo Shifu alzando una ceja y Po asintió- bueno a que se debe esta petición Po?

Bueno maestro creo que todos ya nos hemos cansado con la misma rutina, se que entrenar es muy importante pero también lo es el descanso, no hemos tenido un descanso desde hace más de diez años maestro -dijo Po algo tranquilo viendo como Shifu lo estaba pensando un momento, todos levantaron la oreja esperando la decisión de Shifu-

Creo que tienes razón Po últimamente hemos entrenado mucho mas de lo habitual creo que ya es hora de un descanso -dijo Shifu tranquilo y todos estaban a punto de celebrar- pero antes de cualquier cosa debemos pensar bien como vamos a dejar tranquilo el palacio, donde vamos a estar de vacaciones y quienes van a cuidar el valle

Tengo una idea -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención- que hay de los guardianes Byakun, James y Boa uno de ellos podría venir al palacio a cuidarlo en lo que nosotros nos vamos tranquilos por una semana -todos asintieron sonriendo-

Hazlo! Llama a uno de ellos -dijeron todos sonriendo, tal como Tigresa lo pidió Po hizo una carta pidiendo ayuda a uno de los guardianes en lo que ellos se iban a un retiro de una semana, tuvo que mentir para pedir ayuda y un día después recibió una respuesta diciendo que mandarían a James a proteger el valle en lo que ellos no estarían, un día después Tigresa recibió una carta desde Japón-

Una carta? -Tigresa la tomo de Seng y la leyó haciendo que sonriera- si esto se pone aun mejor!

Que pasa? -dijo Shifu llegando por su espalda-

Es una carta de Iza dice que nos invita a una isla playera que apenas se esta empezando sus servicios en una de las islas de Japón, es una playa libre de intrusos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Que pasa? -dijeron los demás llegando-

Chicos empaquen sus cosas Iza nos esta invitando a una playa tropical cerca de las orillas de Japón y China, es una isla nueva para usos vacacionales solo estaremos todos los del palacio, ella y un par de amigos también -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y todos sonrieron- empequeñece sus trajes de baño excepto Mono que se ve bien mal -todo se rieron un poco por la broma, cuando James llevo solo le dieron las llaves del palacio y le dijeron que tenía que hacer para protegen el valle, James asintió y todos ellos bajaron con un equipaje algo grande, todos estaban tranquilos hasta que pasaron por el restaurante del señor Ping y el les dio el fideo movil, como era de esperarse Shifu conducción de una horrible manera saliendo del valle y pasaron por el bosque, en medio del bosque poco después de que ellos pasaran aparecieron Hinata e Isaac en un resplandor blanco-

Hemos llegado -dijeron los dos serios-


	41. Chapter 41

**El día que Hinata viejo en el tiempo! -segunda parte-**

En el valle de La Paz más preciso en las escaleras del palacio de Jade Po estaba cargando una especie de carreta con un triciclo en la parte frontal, la estaba jalando mientras Tigresa y Hinata estaban encima sonriendo.

Duro! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Po estaba jalando la carreta con una soga en su cuerpo- Duro estas aguadito mi amor! -Po solo suspiro y siguió avanzando hasta que llego a la entrada del palacio- listo bien hecho Po -Tigresa y Hinata se bajaron de la carreta- maestro trajimos lo que nos va a llevar a las futuras vacaciones

Enserio y que es eso? -dijo Shifu llegando con una maleta y un gorro como el de grulla pero pequeño- que es eso? -dijo extrañado viendo la carreta con la cara del señor Ping sobre ella-

Es el fideo Movil -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los demás furioso llegaron y vieron el extraño vehículo con propaganda de los fideos-

El fideo movil? -dijo Mantis extrañado- es propaganda para el señor Ping?

Si lo usa para vender fideos en otros pueblos bueno démonos prisa! Ya quiero llegar a la playa! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, todos fueron subiendo y dejaron sus cosas en la parte trasera-

Estoy listo para usar tanga -dijo Mono sonriendo pero todos en especial Tigresa hicieron gestos del asco-

Si usas esa cosa enfrente de Hinata te corto la cola -dijo Po algo serio mientras le sujetaba el cuello a Mono el cual asintió nervioso, lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el estomago- bien vámonos ya -Mono solo se quedo quejándose un poco y avanzó sujetándose el estomago-

Yo conduciré si no es mucha molestia -dijo Shifu tranquilo y todos asintieron entrando a la carreta, Po, Hinata, Tigresa y Víbora estaban enfrente y los demás atrás, Hinata estaba siendo cargada por Po para que no le pasara nada, Shifu comenzó a pedalear un poco hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras-

Espere maestro como piensa bajar por las escaleras? -dijo Tigresa confundida pero Shifu no contesto y solo bajo a una gran velocidad, todos comenzaron a gritar asustados, Shifu solo se dejaba guiar por la fuerza de la gravedad mientras la carreta rebotaba en las escaleras por la velocidad, cuando llegaron a una zona nivelada se detuvieron un momento-

Ya termino? -dijo Mantis asustado pero la carreta salió volando en forma horizontal a un gran velocidad- no apenas esta comenzando! -todos volvieron a gritar mientras la carreta estaba volando sobre el valle entero, todos comenzaron a gritar mientras las hembras abrazaron a Po el cual estaba sorprendido, cuando estaban por bajar llegaron a las escaleras usándola como rampa para poder estabilizarse, Shifu siguió bajando a una gran velocidad, iba tan rápido que por poco choca con diferentes puestos de comida, logró esquivarlos dejando una gran marca de quemadura en el suelo, cuando paso por el restaurante del señor Ping lo choco y el ganso termino encima del manubrio-

Shifu que esta pasando?! Debería tener más cuidado es una vehículo delicado! -Ping grito sorprendido de ver a Shifu a la cara-

Descuide señor Ping todo esta bajo control! Lo regresare en una pieza! -Shifu sonrió y le dio un golpe para alejarlo de el, todos siguieron avanzando hasta que Shifu salió del valle con mas calma- UU soy un gran conductor -Shifu sonrió y después de dos shorts se detuvo para revisar el mapa- tiempo de descanso -volteo a ver a sus alumnos pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaba en diferente posiciones si entiendo miedo, Mono estaba abrazo de la silla, Grulla estaba vomitando en una bolsa, Mantis estaban tieso, Víbora estaba tiesa sujetando una marco de la carreta, Po estaba respirando de forma agitada, Hinata estaba abrazada de Tigresa y Tigresa estaba sobre Po abrazándole el cuello y le mordía la cabeza, Hinata reaccionó y bajo rápido de donde estaba-

Tierra! Dulce y hermosa tierra! -Hinata cayó al suelo besándolo desesperada-

Todos mis mientras están bien, dos manos, dos pies, dos piernas una cola -dijo Mono temblando viendo su cuerpo entero-

Ya no sean quejosos -dijo Shifu serio viendo el mapa, Po se bajo con Tigresa sujetada de su cuerpo, le dio una palmada en la espalda y ella bajo temblando un poco- creo que estamos cerca con el ritmo que llevamos llegaremos en unos pocos minutos-

Ten...ten...tengo una mejor idea -dijo Tigresa hablando de forma temblorosa, respiro profundo para calmarse, respiro y respiro un poco, se calmo después de un rato y volvió a respirar para meter sus dedos ala boca y soltó el aire, todos se quedaron sorprendidos-

Que haces? -dijo Grulla viendo a Tigresa la cual seguía haciendo eso, Hinata se tapo los oídos lanzando quejidos- Hinata que tienes?

Mis oídos! Para ya por favor -dijo Hinata quejándose un poco, Tigresa se detuvo y tallo sus oídos-

Para que hiciste eso? -dijo Po sorprendido, Tigresa sonrío y alzó el dedo índice, se escucharon unos cuantos pasos de alguien que estaba corriendo, en eso de entre el bosque salió Isaac el pequeño lobo sonriendo- Isaac?

Bien funciono -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- hola pequeño donde esta tu mama?

Mi mama ya viene escucho tu llamado pero tu silbido lastimo los oídos de mi tío Bruce -dijo Isaac sonriendo- hola Hinata -sonrío viendo a Hinata la cual río y salto encima de el de forma rápida, los dos giraron un poco sobre el suelo mientras reían-

Te extrañe -dijo Hinata sonriendo, giraron un poco y Hinata quedo encima de Isaac con las manos en sus hombros- te gane!

No es cierto -Isaac se impulso de nuevo rodando en el suelo con ella y quedo en cima de ella con las manos en el suelo- yo te gane ahora -los dos estaban sonriendo mientras Po estaba apretando el puño viendo algo serio la escena-

Tranquilo Po solo son niños no pasa nada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras sujetaba el puño de Po el cual estaba siendo apretado con fuerza- son inocentes no pasa nada -Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso a Isaac en la mejilla, Isaac se levanto sonrojado y Hinata se rió- Aaaw que adorable -Po estaba que emanaba fuego de rabia dejando a Tigresa nerviosa-

Eres una tonta por que hiciste eso? -dijo Isaac sonrojado-

Fácil para ganar -dijo Hinata sonriendo levantando los dedos en forma de paz, mientras detrás de ellos en el bosque estaban Isaac y Hinata adultos algo sonrojados viendo las escenas-

Esto es algo embarazoso -dijo Isaac mayor sonrojado y se golpeo la cara con la palma-

Vamos nos vemos adorables de pequeños es algo natural -dijo Hinata adulta sonriendo, en eso el bambú se movió un poco- agache un poco -los dos retrocedieron un poco y vieron que Iza llego junto a un león de melena negra y pelaje amarillo, usaba una camisa japonesa de color amarilla con bordes negros y el símbolo del rayo en la espalda en un circulo blanco-

Isaac a donde fuiste tu solo sabes no que deberías salir corriendo así -dijo Iza algo seria e Isaac bajo las orejas- ya perdón pequeño pero es la verdad -Isaac asintió- bien me da gusto de verlos a todos

También me da gusto de verte vieja amiga -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y abrazo a Iza sonriendo- que bueno verte pero quien es el león? -separo viendo al león que la acompañaba- es tu novio? -Tigresa sonrió de forma picara mientras el león e Iza se sonrojaban un poco-

No, el es mi amigo Bruce el es mi mano derecha en cada misión que tengo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Hola el gusto es mío guerrera dragón, guerrero fénix y los maestros del palacio de Jade -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

El gusto es nuestro -dijo Shifu sonriendo, los demás asintieron saludando y Po asintió viendo al león- ella es la alumna del Guerrero Fénix se llama Hinata -Shifu señaló a Hinata la cual estaba sonriendo junto a Isaac el cual estaba riendo un poco-

A con que esta es la famosa Hinata, la pequeña tigresa de la cual Isaac no para de hablar eh? -dijo Bruce sonriendo viendo a Isaac el cual desvío la mirada sonrojado- que bonito tan pequeño y tan Casanova jejeje

No lo molestes -dijo Iza sonriendo un poco y le dio un leve golpe a Bruce en el estomago- bueno por que nos llamaste?

Sencillo queríamos llegar a tomar el barco pero no queremos que Shifu vuelva a conducir por que maneja como un maniaco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los demás asintieron dejando un poco insultado al maestro- pensé que nos podrían llevar

Claro vamos antes de que el viejo Shifu los mate -dijo Iza sonriendo, Bruce tomo una parte de la carreta y avanzó corriendo con mas calma, todos estaban hablando tranquilos en la carreta, se contaban historias y demás, mientras tanto Isaac y Hinata adultos estaban siguiéndolos sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando llegaron a la bahía vieron que un barco de madera algo grande los estaba esperando para subirse, subieron el vehículo del señor Ping y todos estaban en la cubierta descansando-

Al fin vacaciones -dijo Víbora tranquila y se recostó en el suelo- me pregunto cuando fue la ultima vez que disfrutamos el día sin entrenar?

Fue cuando el maestro Shifu olvido actualizar la licencia para hacer kung fu por tres semanas -dijo Grulla sentándose en el suelo- ya quiero llegar a la isla, ponerme mis salvavidas, tomar mis medicinas para la alergia de la arena, el polvo, el mar, el mar salado, las frutas raras, las plantas raras oh también debería llevar ungüento contra plantas venenosas -Grulla saco una maleta con una cruz roja en el centro era una maleta de primeros auxilios, Iza y los demás estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de medicinas que tenía dentro-

Vaya eres un tipo muy sensible y frágil -dijo Bruce con algo de burla, se acomodó en el marco del barco y se quito la camisa revelando sus músculos- relajación -Tigresa e Iza se sonrojaron un poco por lo visto-

Y bueno Tigresa, hace unos minutos llegaron unas leopardos diciendo que tu las habías invitado están en la zona de espera -dijo Iza tranquila-

Es verdad había invitado a Song y las gemelas leopardos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- llévame a ellas -Iza asintió el barco no había zarpado todavía, Iza la llevo a una zona un poco aislada del puerto donde había paquetes, cajas y maletas entre todas esas cosas estaban Song y las gemelas sentadas en una caja- chicas lamentó la tardanza me olvide de ustedes!

No hay problema Tigresa nosotras no tenemos mucho tiempo esperando aquí -dijo Song sonriendo- bueno estábamos esperando por que la loba nos deje pasar al barco

Ya les dije que tenían que esperar aquí hasta que Tigresa me dijera que si las conocía o no -dijo Iza tranquila-

Bien ya que estoy aquí vamos rumbo al barco ya es hora de unas merecidas vacaciones -dijo Tigresa tranquila, todas tomaron sus maletas y regresaron al barco, Iza le dio la orden al barco y este comenzó a zarpar, apenas el barco se movió unos poco metros Grulla corrió al borde barco y vomito sin parar- hay Grulla cálmate no nos hemos movido ni tres metros

Lo siento -dijo Grulla algo débil, Bruce se acercó lo sujeto de la cabeza y le abrió el pico para hecharle una medicina rosada en la garganta, lo soltó y Grulla comenzó q toser- que me hiciste?

Te di una medicina que te tapara por las próximas horas es mejor que te calmes por un momento -dijo Bruce tranquilo, Grulla solo fue tragando poco a poco, después de unos minutos se acercaron a una isla-

Que nos puedes decir de esta isla joven Bruce? -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Bueno esta isla está en la zona neutral tanto Japón como para China, fue explorada y colonizada por la aldea Shiba, la exploraron en el último año, no hubo materiales utilices solo tierra para cultivar y construcción de aldeas, pero dado que daba a la playa se pensó que una isla para vacaciones y turistas era lo mejor traería más dinero -Bruce estaba tranquilo viendo la isla-

Entonces esta isla es nueva para el público, no tendremos visitas inesperadas? -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

De momento no, nosotros somos los primeros en visitar las nuevas instalaciones y tiendas para probar la seguridad, salud, comodidad y demás, cuando nosotros la proveemos una semana se abrirá al público y daremos algunos comentarios, si hay defectos los solucionaremos después -dijo Iza tranquila- estaremos todos solos por los próximos días -todos asintieron tranquilos y sonriendo, mientras en la parte inferior del barco en la zona de carga Hinata e Isaac estaban escondidos-

Este fue tu mejor idea? -dijo Hinata algo sorprendida-

El olfato de mi madre era muy fino al igual que su oído, si nos acercábamos demasiado nos encontraría -dijo Isaac tranquilo- además creo que hay comida por aquí -se levanto y empezó a revisar todas las cajas viendo que había comida y otras cosas empaquetadas- quieres comer?

Mejor mas tarde, cuando lleguemos a isla buscaremos comida en lo que ellos se divierten, cuando Fenghuang vaya por Po la atacamos y evitamos todo este mal -dijo Hinata tranquila, Isaac asintió y dejo las cosas para sentarse a su lado- dime una cosa lo que decía el señor Bruce era verdad? Es decir yo te atraía? -Hinata se sonrojo un poco e Isaac estaba sonrojado-

Bueno es que bueno no lo recuerdo muy bien -dijo Isaac nervioso y sonrojado, la respuesta no le gusto a Hinata- bueno es no es momento de pensar en eso, digo es algo que no...

Isaac no te hagas el tonto conmigo -dijo Hinata algo seria- te conozco mejor que nadie, cuando te pones nervioso tu lengua se traba igual cuando mientes, hemos pasado por mucho y aún así no puedes decirme que me amas? -Isaac se sorprendió mucho y Hinata ya sabia lo que iba a preguntar- si lo se desde hace tiempo ya, a mi no puedes guardar secretos mucho menos mentirme

Tienes razón -dijo Isaac sonriendo- si te amo pero me jure que no te lo diría hasta que todo el mundo estuviera en paz y yo te cumpliera mi promesa de darte una vida tranquila, por eso yo..-Isaac se quedo callado cuando Hinata lo tomo de la mandíbula y lo atrajo para besarlo en los labios, se sorprendió un momento pero le regreso el beso, los dos se abrazaron mientras estaban sentados en el suelo, mientras en la cubierta los pequeños seguían en sus juegos, con Po el los estaba vigilando y en eso sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, _"que fue ese sentimiento? Sentí como si Hinata estuviera perdiendo la inocencia pero como ella está aquí?"_ Pensó Po nervioso y algo molesto, decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado hasta que sintieron que el barco iba un poco mas lento, cuando vieron estaban llegando a otro puerto este se veía nuevo pero muy vacío de algún movimiento o habitante, apenas el barco se paro ellos fueron bajando tranquilos-

Bueno bienvenidos a la isla para vacaciones aun trabajamos en el nombre -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Que bien miren el mar, la playa esta limpia hay que nadar -dijo Hinata emocionada mientras Tigresa sonreía viendo el mar, todos fueron bajando viendo la playa que estaba limpia-

Es realmente maravillosa pero donde vamos a habitar, a comer y a cambiarnos de ropa? -dijo Song sonriendo-

Les tenemos un lugar especial donde podrán cambiarse y donde también podrán dejar sus cosas en buenas manos -dijo Bruce sonriendo- sígannos -todos siguieron al par de guerreros hasta una edificio hecho de madera, era algo grande con forma rectangular- este es un hotel hecho para muchos animales de diferentes tamaños desde leones, gansos o conejos hasta pandas de gran tamaño -Po sonrió esperando ver que le tocaba de recamara, todos entraron viendo un salón muy grande con patas en macetas, muebles de color color rojo y un gran escritorio con lo que parecían ser cajones detrás del escritorio, los demás solo se sentaron a esperar a ver que pasaba, Iza solo paso detrás del escritorio y saco unas llaves para a ellos-

Bien estas serán las llaves de sus habitaciones una para cada quien -dijo Iza sonriendo y luego vio a Tigresa y a Po de forma picara- o una para la feliz pareja?

No creo que Tigresa...-dijo Po nervioso pero Tigresa avanzó rápido-

Claro que tomamos la habitación para los dos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y tomo a llave en un rápido movimiento- bien amor habitación 12 -Po estaba sonrojado sin saber que decir- así dame una para Hinata ella dormirá en su cuarto privado

Pero no me gusta dormir solita -dijo Hinata haciendo algo de berrinche-

Si quieres dormimos y hacemos unos cuantos juegos antes de dormir -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Hinata sonrió-

Si vamos a jugar mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que Po no podía quitar esa extraña expresión de su cara, tenía la mirada seria, los ojos oscurecidos y los puños cerrados-

No pienses mal de mi hijo te lo veo en la cara -dijo Iza algo seria viendo a Po-

Perdón pero no confía del todo en ese enano -dijo Po algo serio-

Solo tiene seis años! -dijeron Tigresa e Iza molestas, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dejar sus cosas y equipaje, cada uno tomo sus ropas para la playa y regresaron a unos vestidores que estaban en la planta baja del edificio, los machos están tranquilos esperando afuera en la sala-

No entiendo por que teníamos que cambiarnos de ropa -dijo Po usando solo un pantalón corto de color azul rey-

Es para que la arena de la playa no entre en tu ropa normal después será muy difícil quitarla -dijo Bruce tranquilo usando un pantalón corto de color amarillo con una camisa blanca encima abierta del pecho-

Si lo entiendo pero por que tienes que estar luciendo tu cuerpo así? -dijo Po algo serio viendo a Bruce- acaso intentas seducir a alguna de las hembras?

Bueno yo estoy acostumbrado a usar así mi ropa -dijo Brucen tranquilo-

Mejor cálmense un momento -dijo Shifu tranquilo, el estaba usando un traje de cuerpo completo- este tiempo es para relajarse y descansar, también Bruce gracias por esta cosa -se hizo a un lado mostrando una tabla de sur feo pero de un tamaño algo pequeño como para el-

Yo tengo mas curiosidad de ver que usaran las chicas para la playa -dijo Mono sonriendo usando un pantalón color vino corto-

Apuesto que serán increíbles bikinis diminutos -dijo Mantis sonriendo, ni el ni Grulla usaban trajes por que no usaban ropa, Mono y Mantis estaban riendo pensando algunas cosas mientras Shifu estaba de los más tranquilo pero en su mente o pudo evitar pensar en una playa llenas de algunas chicas usando bikinis y jugando entre ellas lo que le provocó un leve goteo de sangre en la nariz-

Maestro! -Po lo llamo usando una voz profunda y parecía algo molesto, todos vieron a Po el cual estaba cubierto de un aura negra en todo el cuerpo- no me diga que esta pensando cosas de mi novia o si?

No para nada -dijo Shifu sonriendo nervioso y asustado, Po hija a decir algo mas pero Hinata llegó junto con Isaac-

Estamos listos -dijeron los dos niños, Isaac usaba un short color negro y Hinata usaba un vestido blanco con una leve falda en la cintura el resto era ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo- Tigresa dice que ya vienen pero no digan nada de las gemelas o Song o que se enojara -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Enojarse por que? -dijo Grulla sorprendido, primero se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo todos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, las gemelas estaban usando bikinis de dos piezas de color morado, la zona inferior era ajustada a sus caderas al igual que la superior, la superior solo eran dos triángulos algo pequeños dejando ver el contorno de los pechos, lo mismo usaba Song pero ella tenía los pechos un milímetro mas grandes, las dos tenían senos tamaño copa A o un poco más pequeños, los machos al verlas sonrieron en el caso de Po apenas estaba esforzándose para no soltar una gran sonrisa y Shifu no podía ocultar su felicidad-

Como nos vemos? -dijeron las leopardos sonriendo y se dieron la vuelta dejando ver sus cuerpos delgados y bien formados-

Hermosas! -dijeron Grulla, Mono y Mantis sonriendo, Shifu estaba limpiándose un poco la nariz por una gota de sangre de la nariz, Po estaba sonriendo y desviaba la mirada al igual que Bruce el cual si sonreía con mucha fuerza, detrás se escucharon otros pasos y parecían que eran Tigresa e Iza-

No lo se Tigresa creo que debí ponerme otro traje de baño no me siento cómoda con esto -dijo Iza soñando un poco preocupada-

Relájate se te ve bien y no enseñas mucho solo un poquito -dijo Tigresa sonando tranquila, las dos dieron un paso y aparecieron- lamentamos la tardanza -Tigresa estaba usando un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rojo con bordes negros no era tan ajustado como el traje de las leopardos pero si era algo atrevido, Po estaba a punto de decir algo pero en eso un leve grito de los otros machos llamo su atención y vieron a Iza sonrojada y desviando la mirada, ella estaba usando un traje de baño algo ajustado a su cuerpo incluso se veía un poco apretado- no nos dirán nada? -Tigresa sonriendo, Po y los demás cayeron al suelo de rodillas-

Hermosas sin duda están hermosas! -dijeron todos sonriendo emocionados, Song y las gemelas no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco celosas mientras Tigresa sonreía algo complacida-

Oye huele un poco a sangre -dijo Hinata viendo a Isaac el cual asintió y luego viendo a Shifu el cual estaba derramando sangre de la nariz sin para- Waaa el maestro Shifu se muere! -después de atender la hemorragia de Shifu todos estaban en la playa, los machos estaban sentados en la arena viendo que Tigresa estaba lanzándose agua contra Song en la orilla del mar, Song le lanzo agua con las manos dandole justo en la cara y el agua corrió por toda su cara y luego por su cuerpo pasando por sus senos-

Que bien -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado, Song estaba riendo un poco mientras el agua la golpeaba en las piernas bien formadas que tenía-

Que bien -dijo Mono sonriendo sonrojado, las gemelas estaban jugando en el agua con una pelota, una gemela salto y le dio un golpe a la pelota haciendo que se estrellara en los pechos de su hermana, la pelota rebotó pero los pechos de la chica rebotaron un poco quedando un poco rojos-

Que bien -dijo Mantis sonriendo de la misma forma, en una toalla de baño estaba Iza tomando el sol de espaldas, se había desatado la parte trasera del bikini dejando a la vista su espalda, movió un poco la cola mostrando la figura de su trasero y se levanta a un poco para acomodar sus brazos sonriendo relajada a su lado estaba Víbora recostada en la arena-

Que bien -dijo Bruce sonriendo sonrojado, frente a ellos machos estaban los niños jugando con la arena pero los machos estaban mas centrados en las hembras- oigan a Iza no se le nota ni un poco que haya tenido un bebe, además su trasero y pechos son muy grandes gracias a Isaac

Si y Tigresa no se queda atrás, tiene una buena figura también, pero ella cocina muy bien y es muy linda y amable, sin duda es hermosa hembra y mas usando ese bikini rojo, el señor Ping si supo criarla muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo-

Te envidio Po Tigresa si tiene unos pechos asombrosos y unas caderas increíbles -dijo Mono sonriendo pero se escucho un fuerte golpe y Mono estaba tirado en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

Si te doy la razón pero no me gusta cuando tu lo dices -dijo Po sonriendo-

Quizás Tigresa e Iza tengan pechos grandes pero las piernas de Song son de un millón -dijo Mantis sonriendo- me encantan sus piernas

Y las gemelas se ven tan lindas -dijo Grulla sonriendo viendo como las gemelas meneaban sus colas con sus caderas de lado a lado-

Me alegra mucho seguir con vida ahora mismo -dijo Shifu sonriendo y los demás asintieron-

Isaac Hinata no quieren acercarse al agua? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los niños asintieron corriendo hacia ellas, Tigresa cargo a Isaac en sus brazos y lo abrazo- hay eres tan suave Isaac aveces pienso en tener un cachorro también -Isaac se sonrojo mientras Tigresa lo tenía presionado en su pecho-

Qué envidia -dijeron los machos con salvo de tristeza- Isaac eres un suertudo te envidio -dijo Bruce algo molesto mientras los demás asentían viendo como Hinata e Isaac eran cargados por Tigresa y Song en un abrazo-

Oye Bruce me tallarías la espalda me duele un poco y me podrías poner bronceador? -dijo Iza sonriendo algo sensual, los machos tragaron saliva al ver toda su espalda descubierta, vieron a donde estaba Bruce pero el ya no estaba, lo buscaron y estaba corriendo hacia Iza a una velocidad increíble, solo termino arrodillado y tomo el bronceador en sus manos- no lo riegue en mi espalda y con cuidado -Bruce asintió sonriendo-

Po ven rápido a jugar también -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po solo salió corriendo dejando una cortina de humo, solo llego al agua y Tigresa le lanzo agua en forma de un chorro y Po se rió un poco-

Estamos solos y abandonados! -dijeron los machos restantes viendo que las leopardos jugaban entre ellas, detrás de ellos habían unos arbustos los cuales se estaban moviendo un poco y Hinata adulta asomó su cabeza-

Bien ya están todos distraídos ahora debemos saber o tratar de recordar cuando Fenghuang los ataco dime Isaac recuerdas algo? -dijo Hinata tranquila- Isaac? -no recibió respuesta y se dio la vuelta a la derecha notando que Isaac no estaba- Isaac? -se dio la vuelta y vio a Isaac viendo sobre un arbusto agitando la cola como un perro feliz- que haces? Al menos me hiciste caso?

Eh si claro estas muy bonita -dijo Isaac sonriendo viendo como Song estaba jugando con sus amigas, en eso Song cayó de boca y termino con el trasero levantado mientras Isaac estaba sonriendo viendo todo lo que pasaba- ya me acuerdo todo que feliz -detrás de él estaba Hinata tronándose los nudillos con los ojos rojos y una energía negra-

Dime mi querido novio estas disfrutando la vista? -dijo Hinata algo celosa, Isaac comenzó a sudar un poco y volteo a verla, trato de decir algo pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza quedando de cara en el suelo- ahora concéntrate un poco de la misión quieres?

Perdón -dijo Isaac a dolorido- ahora que lo recuerdo -se levanto un poco- Fenghuang vino a atacarnos mas o menos en la noche pero no recuerdo por que, ni como pero estaremos preparados -tenía una delgada línea de sangre en la nariz-

Por que te sangra la nariz? -dijo Hinata algo seria-

Por que me golpeaste si eso paso -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso-


	42. Chapter 42

**La maestra Fenghuang**

Todos los maestros seguían en la playa divirtiéndose de momento, las hembras seguían en el agua lanzándose agua la una a la otra, Tigresa estaba sonriendo mientras le enseñaba a Hinata a nadar, Po estaba abrazando a Hinata mientras él estaba con el agua hasta la boca del estomago.

Bien Hinata estas lista? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Hinata se aferró mas al pecho de Po- vamos no tengas miedo

Me da miedito el agua -dijo Hinata aferrándose al pecho de Po con sus garras-

Vamos no tengas miedo Hinata si algo paso aquí estoy para ayudarte -dijo Po sonriendo pero Hinata seguía teniendo miedo- mira a Isaac tiene tu edad y el si sabe nadar -Hinata vio a su derecha viendo que Isaac estaba nadando como un perrito, no estaba cerca de la orilla ni tan lejos estaba en un lugar poco profundo-

Pero el es un lobo y yo una tigresita -dijo Hinata asustada, Tigresa sonrío y se acercó-

Mírame Hinata yo también soy una tigresa y no tengo miedo al agua -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y la cargo en sus brazos- mira el agua no hace daño -le acerco los pies al agua y la comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta que el agua le llego a la zona del pecho- lo ves no pasa nada estas en algo poco profundo -la soltó y Hinata comenzó a caminar en el agua, Tigresa le rodeo y se pudo en una zona un poco profunda- ven solo nada unos pocos metros quizás tres o menos

Si ya voy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, comenzó primero a caminar cuando sintió que empezó a flotar se comenzó a asustar- Tigresa no puedo tengo miedo -Tigresa se iba acercar pero Po se adelantó y la cargo un poco-

Anda da brazadas y luego patalea -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata comenzó a mover las piernas de arriba para abajo una a la vez- ahora empieza a mover los brazos como si escarbaras o los movieras de arriba para abajo -Hinata intentó escapar en el agua, Po dejo sus manos de su cuerpo y Hinata comenzó a nadar por su cuenta-

Lo vez lo estas logrando bien hecho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Hinata se reía nadando, a lo lejos Isaac y Hinata adultos los estaban viendo con una sonrisa-

Parecen como una familia -dijo Isaac sonriendo, escucho unos leves gemidos y se dio la vuelta viendo que Hinata estaba sonriendo y llorando-por que lloras?

Es que..todavía me acuerdo de este día -dijo Hinata sonando un poco su nariz mientras sonreía- ese o este día yo...sentí que finalmente tenía una familia...algo que se parecía...a un padre y a una madre -Hinata siguió llorando un poco, Isaac la abrazo un momento y Hinata lloro en su pecho, Isaac se sintió un poco mal y luego volteo a ver como Hinata estaba siendo cargada por Po y Tigresa los abrazaba a ambos parecían una pareja de casados con su primera hija, los dos se dieron un beso mientras Hinata sonreía, Isaac se busco así mismo y encontró a su yo pequeño estaba siendo cargado por Bruce en sus brazos mientras Iza estaba nadando para refrescarse-

Empiezo a tener hambre -dijo Isaac pequeño dotándose el estomago y su madre sonrío-

Oye Isaac quieres un pescado frito? -dijo Brice sonriendo e Isaac asintió sonriendo- mira lo que hay detrás de tu oreja -Bruce paso su mano derecha por la oreja izquierda de Isaac y saco un pescado de color roja que todavía se movía buscando agua- mira comida -Isaac ambos sonrieron divertidos-

Jamás olvido ese truco viejo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Hinata sonrió sin separase de el- me enseño muchos trucos de pequeño pero hubo uno que nunca me mostró, se necesitaba una compañera y una cama

Y como se llamaba? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

El salchichón desaparecido, lo curioso es que siempre le hacia ese truco a mi mama después de de hoy -dijo Isaac confundido y Hinata se rió un poco-

No era ningún truco lo hacia con tu mama -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No ellos dos eran buenos amigos -dijo Isaac sonriendo- Oh cielos lo hacían! -Isaac se quedo sorprendido mientras Hinata asentía sonriendo, le señaló algo con el dedo e Isaac puso atención, Hinata había señalado hacia el mar viendo como Iza cargo a su yo pequeño-

Y dime Bruce tienes pensado hacer algo hoy? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Como que tienes pensado? Por que no tengo nada bueno que hacer solo vigilar el mar -dijo Bruce sonriendo- que quieres salir a correr a una carrera como en los viejos tiempos?

Me parece bien -dijo Iza sonriendo parpadeando rápido, Isaac estaba con los ojos en blanco-

Parece que tendrás un nuevo papi -dijo Hinata riendo un poco e Isaac cayo de espaldas desmayado- huy perdón

Oye Po dime que tal si mas tarde damos un romántico paseo por la playa en la noche -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Me parece bien -dijo Po sonriendo-

Y me fabrican un hermanito también? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los pareja quedo sonrojada de momento, todos estaban viendo a las parejas felices mientras que cada uno sentía desilusión-

Qué envidia Tigresa tiene a su novio un chico apuesto y fuerte -dijo Song deprimida y las gemelas asintieron de igual forma- cuando tendré yo un novio?

Cuando tendré una novia? -dijo Mono deprimido-

Nunca -dijeron Mantis, Grulla y Víbora viendo a las parejas-

Oigan eso no me ayuda -Mono se quejó-

No me importa -dijeron todos de nuevo- Iza tiene mucha suerte y a la vez mala -dijo Víbora mientras Grulla alzo una ceja sin entender- ella encontró a su esposo hace tiempo pero se lo arrebataron pero tiene un hijo ahora y creo que se esta abriendo a su mejor amigo, aveces le tengo envidia siempre quise tener mi propia familia

Pues parece que quiere darle hermanitos leones a Isaac -dijo Mantis sonriendo pero una bola de energía le explotó en la cabeza dejándolo con la cara cubierta de humo- hay mi carita!

Cuidado Mantis Kun deberías pensar dos veces antes de hablar -dijo Iza sonriendo con el brazo derecho extendido pero en su cara se notaba un leve sonrojo- bueno chicos quien tiene hambre?

Yo! -dijeron todos- oye Iza deberías ponerte un disfraz de mucama sin pantaletas para que yo pueda,..-Mono estaba sonriendo imaginando algunas cosas pero el puño de Iza le dio justo en la cara rellenando el cráneo vacío que tenía-

Oh a vaya tu cabeza hueca algún tienes un relleno -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo con la cara de Mono estaba hundida, los demás rieron un poco, después de un rato todos estaban en el hotel mientras Tigresa e Iza cocinaban juntas, las dos estaban usando una especie de sudadero dejando ver que seguían usando los trajes de baño debajo todavía, el sudadero de Tigresa era rojo con bordes blancos y apegado a su cuerpo, Iza estaba usando uno amarillo- bien como les va en la isla se están divirtiendo?

Si es maravillosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- sabes a Hinata no les gusta el agua pero le gusto mucho que lee enseñáramos a nadar esa fue mi parte favorita

Si no le digas a nadie que te dije esto pero tu y Po parecían un pareja casada -dijo Iza sonriendo y Tigresa se sonrojo demasiado- parece que acerté -Tigresa bajo la cabeza y desvío la mirada avergonzada- dime nos pensado en tener hijos con el o si? -Iza sonrío pero Tigresa se imagino un momento esa vida con Po-

Hijos...-Tigresa se lo imagino un momento, Tigresa estaba cargando a un pequeño bebé panda dandole de comer de su pecho mientras Po hacia reír a una pequeña tigresa anaranjada con un juguete, otra imagen paso por su cabeza pero esta vez todos se estaban dando un baño juntos, Po estaba lavando al pequeño panda mientras Tigresa bañaba a su hija, la siguiente imagen los niños parecían ser más altos, Tigresa y Po estaban enseñándoles a leer, Po tenía a ambos niños sobre sus piernas mientras Tigresa les ponía un libro enfrente a ellos, en la siguiente parecían un poco mas grandes Tigresa le estaba enseñando a cocinar a su hija cuando termino hizo un platillo extraño y lo dejo frente a su padre y hermano los cuales tenían miedo de probarlo, en la siguiente imagen Po estaba sonriendo de brazos cruzados mientras el pequeño panda estaba peleando contra un enemigo imaginario, en la realidad Tigresa estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras abrazaba una cuchara de madera y se meneaba de lado a lado- bueno..eso no suena tan mal..tener nuestra propia familia feliz -Iza sonrío contenta por ella- y dime no piensas declara tele a Bruce o si? -Tigresa sonrío de forma picara e Iza salto hacia atrás sonrojándose-

Yo..no..se de que..me hablas el es mi mejor amigo -Iza se puso nerviosa y roja, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a picar vegetales con un cuchillo- El es un león yo una loba no se podría, bueno mi padre era un lobo y mi madre una tigresa pero..eso..yo..no lo se -Iza estaba picando muy rápido los vegetales- además podríamos hacerlo por las noches pero no se como puede afectar a Isaac es decir Bruce lo trata como a un hijo...pero si hacemos mas bebes...-Iza no para de hablar sobre hacer bebes mientras picaba los vegetales hasta romper la tabla donde los estaba picando-

Oye cálmate estas cortando hasta la tabla de picar! -Tigresa la detuvo sujetando su brazo- Iza que tienes?! Desde la playa has estado un poco rara -Iza se sonrojo un poco y junto sus rodillas mientras movía las piernas-

Si e que sabes guardar un secreto -dijo Iza sonrojada y Tigresa asintió-

Estoy en celo -dijo Iza desviando la mirada y Tigresa se sonrojo mientras su pelo se erizaba-

Tu también? -dijo Tigresa susurrando sorprendida- yo también estoy en celo, créeme estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ocultarlo -Iza se sorprendió un momento y ambas comenzaron a hablar mas bajo- mira creo que el agua salada pudo contener el aroma de las hormonas y la diversión me pudo calmar de momento pero si no me mojo o hago pronto podría terminar violando a mi novio -Tigresa se sujeto la cabeza y luego lo pensó un momento- aunque eso no se oye tan mal

Tigresa vuelve a la realidad -dijo Iza sacudiéndola de los hombros- piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer una locura, escucha tener hijos fuera del matrimonio es malo y mas si no tienes como mantener un familia -Tigresa sintió calmándose un momento- pero no por eso significa que debes renunciar a la diversión -Iza sonrío y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña botella llena de semillas- toma usa protección

Que es esto? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo la botella de semillas en sus manos, Iza le dijo al oído, Tigresa se sonrojo y saco una gran cantidad de vapor de sus oídos- en..en...en..enserio?! Se puede sin tener bebes?! -Iza asintió- bien hoy creo que podremos tener un momento íntimo -las dos sonrieron y siguieron cocinando de momento- sabes eh notado que a Hinata le gusta jugar con Isaac creo que en el futuro si se sigue viendo podrían terminar como mas que solo amigos

Si seria lindo una representante de China y un pequeño Guerrero de Japón, pero no me gusta la idea de que si ese maestro Shifu sigue con vida le enseñe cosas indebidas a mi hijo -dijo Iza algo seria-

Si la ultima vez le enseño a Hinata hacer una señal con el dedos medio por error -dijo Tigresa algo seria pero sonriendo- se molesto con un vendedor ladrón le grito algo y luego le hizo la seña y Hinata la copio -las dos hembras estaban sonriendo mientras afuera estaba Isaac y Hinata escuchando un poco de sus risas, Isaac respiro hondo y sonrío-

La comida de mi mama como la extrañaba -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Si la comida de Tigresa siempre era deliciosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo y respirando hondo- dime Isaac sabes cocinar?

Ni un pan -dijo Isaac sonriendo- vamos a pescar y freímos el pescado es lo único que puedo cocinar sin quemar -Hinata sonrío y asintió de un momento a otro Hinata estaba recolectando varas hojas secas para hacer una fogata mientras Isaac se había quitado caso toda su ropa, entro al agua con una vara de madera afilada y saco muchos peces atravesados con la vara-

Vaya trajiste muchos peces! -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo la vara con pescados, soplo salgo de fuego contra la fogata y la encendió, Isaac solo dejo a los peces coserse en la fogata, se tuvo que alejar un poco y sacudió su cuerpo hasta que soltó todo el agua de su cuerpo, Hinata sonrío y vio a Isaac casi desnudo pero solo usaba su short- sabes me pareces muy guapo ahora -Isaac sonrío y le dio la espalda mostrando su gema con forma de sol y luna- todavía recuerdo cuando eras un niño y te gustaba jugar en la arena, también te gustaba mucho entrenar con la espada de madera fingiendo que eras mayor y un buen samurai me parece una imagen muy linda y tan lejana ahora

Si te entiendo, esos días terminaron muy pronto -dijo Isaac algo deprimido y se acercó a Hinata- dime Hinata crees que nuestro tiempo cambie en verdad si cambiamos este pasado?

A que te refieres? Crees que nuestro tiempo podría no cambiar si cambiamos aquí mismo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si puede ser pero si cambiamos los hechos de este pasado crearemos una linea de tiempo alterna donde nosotros tendremos una vida mejor y todos podrían vivir tranquilos, solo habrá que disfrutar el momento luego veremos que haces -dijo Isaac tranquilo, Hinata solo suspiro había sido un día muy largo-

Es verdad es verdad, ha sido un día largo es mejor descansar y relajarnos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, después de que el pescado se dorada empezaron a comer para tranquilizarse- estuvo delicioso

Lógico que te guste eres una tigresa un gato grande y alocado -Isaac se rió un poco y se acostó viendo el cielo- que paz verdad -vio las estrellas y Hinata se acostó en su pecho-

Si es verdad esta paz la extrañaba, extrañaba sentirme relajada y en compañía de alguien mas -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se acurrucó en el pecho de Isaac-

Te amo -dijeron los dos sonriendo, sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos en el lugar pero se les había olvidado apagar la fogata, con Tigresa y Po ellos estaban saliendo del edificio para relajarse un poco mas y compartir tiempo como pareja, Tigresa sujeto la mano derecha de Po mientras sonreía y se dejaba guiar un poco por sus instintos de temporada, los dos estaban caminando por un rato hasta que se detuvieron un momento, no se dieron cuenta pero el humo de la fogata de Isaac y Hinata les estaba dando directo-

Sabes Po este tiempo juntos es maravilloso, míranos le enseñamos a Hinata a nadar no se como lo veas pero sentí como si fuéramos una familia -Tigresa sonrío sonrojada un poco y Po se quedo sorprendido un momento para luego reír un poco- que dije?

Nada solo que mírame ahora, hace como dos años estaba obsesionado con proteger el valle entero, no me importaba nada mas que hacerme mas fuerte y entonces me caes del cielo y cambias todo mi mundo en poco tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa lo abrazo- Tigresa me siento realmente feliz, ahora siento que en verdad puedo ser alguien mejor no en fuerza, no en habilidades de kung fu sino siendo un mejor macho contigo, te amo Tigresa

Y yo te amo a ti Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso, en eso los dos sintieron un aroma algo fuerte y penetrante que los hizo separarse un momento para comenzar a reírse un poco- algo huele muy bien -Tigresa se sonrojo un poco, comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y beso a Po de forma apasionada, los besos pasaron de lo mas normal a algo un poco mas apasionado, los dos después de unos momento se separaron respirando de forma agitada- Po...

Tigresa...yo..quiero...-Tigresa no dejo que Po terminara de hablar por que lo beso de nuevo y quedo encima de el, Po paso sus manos por la espalda de Tigresa, bajo un poco y le toca la cola para después tocar algo de su espalda baja, cuando sintió su cola Tigresa gimió un poco y se separó- perdón es que no me fije donde estaba tocando

No te preocupes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se abrió el sudadero mostrando su bikini rojo- Po te amo y quiero expresártelo esta noche -Tigresa tomo la mano derecha de Po e hizo que la tocará en su busto, Po apretó uno de los senos de Tigresa y ella se sonrojo soltando un leve vapor de su boca- Po dime me amaras esta noche?

Si lo haré y cada noche que pueda -dijo Po sonriendo, la beso y la acostó en el suelo mientras Po estaba encima besándola sin para, bajo sus manos sintiendo mas su cuerpo y cada parte, Tigresa suspiraba y gemía levemente-

Oh Po -Tigresa gimió mientras la luna era testigo de lo que pasaba ahí mismo, mientras con el señor Ping, era de noche y estaba preparando las últimas rondas de comida para servir cuando sintió que un horrible y desagradable escalofrío le paso por la espalda y termino cortando no solo la tabla para cortar vegetales sino también su mesa termino cortada, los clientes sintieron miedo cuando vieron al señor Ping ido y con un cuchillo en la mano-

Alguien le acaba de quitar la inocencia a mi pequeña hija! -no se supo como pero el señor Ping lo había gritado con pánico en el tono- no...no..o si..pero..ella...-estaba sujetando dos cuchillos uno en cada mano mientras lanzaba cosas al aire- yo..creo que castrare y cortare la carne del maestro Po cuando llegue -los clientes salieron despacio mientras el señor Ping lanzaba gritos y demás de rebanar la vara de bambú de Po, de regreso en la playa Tigresa y Po estaban en el mar nadando de momento pero los dos se juntaron y se dieron un beso, Po levanto a Tigresa mostrando que no usaba ropa igual que el, los dos siguieron ahí mismo mientras del otro lado de la playa se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas, Iza y Bruce había estado corriendo en dirección contraria al hotel, los dos parecían algo cansados-

Bien le dimos mas de veinte vueltas a la pista que inventamos y ninguno supera al otro -dijo Bruce sonriendo- dejo de admitir que te has hecho mas fuerte Iza

Gracias Bruce -dijo Iza sonriendo- tu también te has hecho mas fuerte

Pues claro yo no pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tu peleas son parar -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los dos se calmaron unos momentos y se sentaron en el suelo para ver el mar por un momento- dime Iza has pensado envolver a tener citas?

Lo eh pensado pero siempre pienso en mi hijo primero -dijo Iza calmada- ningún macho estaría con la madre de un pequeño niño, a los demás machos les desagrada esa idea cuidar el hijo de alguien mas y cuando se dan vuelta lo descuidan y lo maltratan, no quiero eso para mi hijo

Te entiendo pero dime no has pensado que quizás si haya un macho que vea a Isaac como su hijo y lo quiera mucho como para tomar ese camino también? -dijo Bruce algo nervioso e Iza sonrío-

Pues seria un milagro si así pasara -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero no conozco a muchos machos que les agrade Isaac, creo que me daré sola -Iza se rió un poco pero Bruce se fue acercando a ella poco a poco- que haces?

Tu no estas sola me tienes a mi -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Iza sonrío- sabes yo tomaría ese camino contigo e Isaac -Iza lo vio sorprendida- se que sonara a locura y demás pero Iza yo..yo..te amo..-Iza solo sintió el viento correr por su pelo mientras todo estaba en silencio-

Yo..yo..yo también te amo..-Iza estaba sonriendo sonrojada viendo a Bruce el comenzó a sonreír-

Me haces feliz...acaso estas...en..ce..-Bruce no termino de hablar por que Iza le había saltado encima- me haces cosquillas! -se escucharon unas cuantas risas esa noche, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa fue despertando poco a poco dándose cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Po cubiertos solamente por el sudadero que Iza le había dado, se cubrió los senos con una mano y sonrío sonrojada recordando lo que había paso la noche anterior, de su bolsillo saco un frasco con semillas, tomo una y se la comió sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y luego se calmo, solo sonrío y se acurrucó en el pecho de Po, mientras con los demás maestros ellos estaban saliendo del hotel buscando a Po y a Tigresa-

Rayos a donde se fueron esos cuatro? -dijo Mono viendo el lugar pero sin rastro de nada-

No regresan en toda la noche y se escuchan rugidos de tigre en todo el lugar y toda la noche algo me dice que este lugar tuvo acción y hablo de la buena -dijo Mantis sonriendo y los machos rieron un poco al pensarlo pero Víbora solo negó con la cabeza, Mono se topó con algo, cuando fijó su mirada era una ballesta tirada en medio de la arena-

Que hace esto aquí? -dijo Mono viendo fila ballesta-

Iza dijo que podrían haber cosas perdidas por aquí a lo mejor un equipo que vino a inspeccionar de Segura la perdió -dijo Grulla calmado-

Mono baja eso eres muy torpe y podrías terminar disparándole a alguien por error -dijo Shifu algo serio-

Si maestro Shifu -dijo Mono tirando la ballesta a un lado pero esta se disparó hacia arriba y la flecha comenzó a bajar- huy se disparó

Cúbranse! -Víbora grito asustada y todos saltaron protegiendo sus cabeza con los brazos- hay ni que fuera a...-Mono estaba hablando pero la flecha termino encerrada en su mano izquierda- oh...Aaaaa! -Mono grito con fuerza viendo como la flecha le había atravesado la palma, sus grito de niña despertó a Po y Tigresa los cuales estaban en la orilla-

Ese fue Mono? -dijo Po sorprendido y Tigresa asintió- vístete rápido antes de nos vean -Po se levanto igual que Tigresa que se puso su traje de baño y el el suyo, con Iza y Bruce ellos estaban iguales que Tigresa y Po, Iza despertó viendo a los lado sorprendida igual que Bruce, los dos voltearon al lado contrario y chocaron sus labios y sus narices-

Hola -dijeron los dos avergonzados y sonrojados, mientras Isaac y Hinata les paso lo mismo pero ellos estaban vestidos todavía, los dos se despertaron de golpe debido al grito y como era su costumbre salieron corriendo escuchando los gritos de niña de Mono, todos se habían reunido viendo que Mono estaba en el suelo llorando con la flecha en la mano-

Pero que paso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- hay por Buda Mono que te hiciste?

Trate de matarme pero no le atine -dijo Mono con sarcasmo-

Lo que pasa es que Mono encontró una ballesta cargada y la lanzo a un lado pero cuando la ballesta toco..-Grulla estaba explicando lo que había pasado pero Víbora se acercó interrumpiendo lo, vio a Tigresa y a Po viendo sus cuerpos y ropas-

Donde estuvieron a noche? -dijo Víbora viendo a los dos- Tigresa mmmmmm -Víbora la reviso de arriba para abajo viendo que su cuerpo entero sacaba arena, se acercó a sus piernas y comenzó a mover la lengua en el aire mientras Tigresa estaba nerviosa y asustada- ustedes hicieron algo indebido...algo atrevido...-Víbora entrecerró los ojos mientras Po solo desvío la vista sudando un poco- acaso Tigresa y tu...hicie...-los dos estaban nerviosos pero Víbora fue interrumpida cuando Iza llego acompañada de Bruce pero también notaron a Isaac y Hinata adultos-

Que fue lo que paso? -dijeron los cuatro llegando pero vieron a los cuatro-

Quienes son ellos? -dijo Shifu señalando a Hinata e Isaac todos se dieron vuelta viendo a la pareja la cual se puso nerviosa _"ya la regamos"_ pensaron nerviosos- son amigos tuyos?

Jamás lo había visto pero este joven lleva el símbolo de la familia Shiba -dijo Iza viendo a Isaac directamente-

Y esta tigresa tiene los ojos color verdes como los de Hinata hasta sus marcas se parecen mucho -dijo Po viendo a Hinata adulta mientras Mono estaba gritando para que lo ayudaran, nadie le hacia caso solo veían a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos, agito las manos tratando de llamar la atención de todos pero no funciono- Ya calles Mono aquí tenemos algo importante! -Mono o lo se quedo viendo a todos y se quedo callado- quienes son ustedes? Tus marcas se parecen mucho a las de mi alumna Hinata

Y tu cuerpo y pelo se parecen a los de mi hijo -dijo Iza seria, se acercó un poco y lo olfateo- hasta hueles igual -Iza no dejaba de ver a los ojos de Isaac el cual estaba sudando a mares, mientras detrás de los árboles se podía ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser un búho, el búho se acercó a la rama y se paro viendo lo que paso-

Ese es Shifu? -dijo la búho seria, apretó la rama con sus garras las cuales eran falsas y con navajas- por fin es hora de mi venganza pero no veo a Oogway por ningún lado, mejor todavía -la búho bajo en picada mientras el grupo no dejaba de ver a los dos jóvenes-

Miren nosotros somos..-Hinata estaba por decirles todo pero en eso se escucho un grito y vieron como la búho iba directo con contra Shifu abrió sus alas mostrando que sus plumas tenían navajas puestas-

Fenghuang! -dijo Shifu sorprendido, todo paso tan rápido que apenas alguien pudo reaccionar, lo único que se escucho fue como hubo un choque entre dos navajas y como algo de sangre aparecía de la nada-


	43. Chapter 43

**La verdad del futuro**

En la playa en una de las islas un eran controladas por la familia Shiba, había un silencio algo feo, Fenghuang había aparecido de la nada y atacó a Shifu, se escucho el sonido de sus alas cortando algo de carne, en el suelo se hizo una delgada línea de sangre, cuando todo paso notaron que Isaac adulto había sujetado a Shifu en sus brazos y había recibido el corte en su espalda dejándole una leve cortada, Isaac se dio la vuelta quedando de rodillas en la arena, Fenghuang había volado hasta quedar encima de ellos-

Niño interrumpiste mi golpe! -dijo Fenghuang molesta- ahora te cortare la cabeza! -Isaac bajo a Shifu de sus brazos y lo dejo en el suelo, Fenghuang bajo en picada y Hinata apareció dandole un golpe en la cara y Fenghuang cayó al suelo- quien me golpeo..?

Cállate! -Hinata le grito y todos vieron como los brazos de Hinata comenzaron a emanar fuego- por tu culpa...por tu culpa...por tu culpa todo fue destruido! -Hinata avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego de su puño, Fenghuang se cruzo de alas deteniendo el golpe, Isaac avanzo corriendo, salto concentrando energía en su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el pecho empujándola hacia atrás- Isaac distraiga ahora

Entendido Hinata -dijo Isaac serio, tanto Po como Iza se sorprendieron por los nombres pero pensaron que era una coincidencia, Isaac grito formando una esfera azul en sus manos y las levanto haciendo una esfera negra y azul, la disparo y Fenghuang giro formando una esfera de color naranja, la disparo y las dos esferas de energía chocaron formando una explosión en el campo, los demás se cubrieron evitando el polvo, Po y Tigresa se abrazaron y saltaron esquivando el radio de explosión, Hinata salió del humo y le dio un golpe a Fenghuang en la espalda, Fenghuang se quejó, se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe con una de sus patas, Hinata se alejó y disparo una bola de fuego de sus manos, Fenghuang giro de forma rápida y estiró su ala derecha disparando una bola de energía azul, los dos disparos chocaron formando una explosión, Isaac salto a cuatro patas y le dio una tacleada en el pecho, Fenghuang se elevo y le dio una patada en el mentón, Isaac giro y lanzó una bola de energía roja directo en su pecho, Fenghuang se dejo un poco, se elevó en forma rápida y bajo con fuerza, Isaac retrajo las manos formando una bola de rayos, lanzó una serie de golpes, Fenghuang los fue esquivando moviéndose en el aire, se sorprendió un momento cuando vio que las esferas no les daban, escucho un gruñido detrás de ella y se volteó viendo que Hinata le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza haciéndola caer, Fenghuang se giro e Isaac apareció detrás de ella dandole un golpe en la espalda, la empujo y soltó una esfera de energía causando una leve explosión, Fenghuang cayó al suelo y Hinata cayó encima de ella dandole una o atada en la cabeza, Fenghuang se quejó un poco y se enojo, Fenghuang se giro soltando una onda de viendo morado, Hinata fue lanzada a un extremo e Isaac la atrapo, Fenghuang se llevo en el aire y giro soltando dagas de sus plumas, Isaac aplaudió formando una espada de color plata con mango negro y dorado, se puso frente a Hinata y lanzó una serie de golpes desviando las dagas, Fenghuang se sorprendió un momento y Hinata salto sobre los hombros de Isaac, concentro fuego en un puño derecho y lanzó un golpe soltando una ráfaga de fuego algo grande, el golpe le dio a Fenghuang directo en el cuerpo cuando una explosión leve, del humo Fenghuang cayó al suelo herida-

Te rindes? -dijo Hinata seria cayendo frente a ella- ríndete ya! -Hinata estaba muy molesta y Fenghuang se levanto algo cansada-

No y no se quienes sean pero me las pagaran -Fenghuang giro soltando un fuerte tornado, todos se cubrieron del polvo y cuando vieron Fenghuang ya no estaba-

Maldita sea se escapo! -Hinata lanzó un golpe al suelo dejando un leve agujero- ya casi la tenía, cuando la encuentre la voy..-Hinata se detuvo cuando Isaac la abrazo por la espalda-

Hinata cálmate respira hondo y cálmate -dijo Isaac calmado y Hinata lo obedeció relajándose- eso cálmate ya todo paso, ya paso -Hinata se fue calmando hasta que se dejo caer en los brazos de Isaac el no la soltó y la acompaño caminando, solo dio unos pasos y se topó con los demás- hola

Te escuche que llamaste a esta tigresa blanca Hinata eso es verdad? -dijo Po serio e Isaac solo le daba una mirada seria- contéstame por favor

No le contesto a sujetos como tu y menos a gente que odio -dijo Isaac de forma fría sin dejar de ver a Po el cual se molesto un poco-

Isaac esta bien de todas maneras deben saberlo antes de algo malo ocurra -dijo Hinata tranquila, Isaac asintió y la soltó de momento, ella se acercó a Po viéndola de frente- si me llamo Hinata y todo es por que soy la alumna que tienes Po -Po arqueo una ceja sin creerle- y si que tienes cabeza dura y desconfías pero Shifu mire esto -Hinata de su blusa saco la bolsa con las semillas- miren esto

Semillas? -dijo Shifu tomando la bolsa- no estas semillas son diferentes -Shifu estaba revisando las semillas-

Son las semillas que nos permiten viajar en el tiempo -dijo Isaac serio y Shifu estaba apunto de decir algo serio- si lo sabemos, es una irresponsabilidad, somos unos niños tontos tratando de cambiar el tiempo, le pertenecieron al primer árbol del mundo bla bla bla -Shifu se sintió ofendido un momento-

La cosa es que no tuvimos otra opción más que esta Shifu en el futuro en más de veinte años usted nos dijo donde estaban semillas poco antes de morir -dijo Hinata seria y los demás estaban serios, Tigresa salió de entre los demás y vio a Hinata de pies a cabeza- hola hermana -Hinata sonrió y Tigresa se sorprendió un momento-

Hinata en verdad eres tu? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pero como es que estas así? -Hinata parpadeo un poco e iba a decir algo pero tigresa le sujeto los senos con fuer dejándola impresionada- de donde salieron estos senos tan grandes?! Eres menor que yo y ya tienes estos senos tan grandes como?! -los movió un poco dejando a Hinata sonrojada-

Ya me crecieron cuando cumplí 14 y déjame! -Hinata grito sonrojada y se alejó de Tigresa en un salto, Tigresa volvió a chocar con Hinata y las dos quedaron en un forcejeo de manos- no es mi culpa si tienes los senos pequeños a mi me da vergüenza que me los toquen, no me gusta que lo hagan chicas, solo Isaac esta permitido! -Isaac se quedo sonrojado y sonriendo pero Po vio directo al lobo con una mirada sombría-

Espera Tigresa no te confíes! -Po le giro tu Tigresa se detuvo- como sabemos si en verdad eres Hinata, dinos algo que solo Hinata sabría decirnos

Bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo y soltó a Tigresa- cuando apenas me encontraron y tu me empezabas a entrenar me golpeaste en la cara, hiciste que cayera al suelo y comencé a llorar un poco, mi primera comida con ustedes fue la sopa de fideos de Tigresa siempre fue mi favorita, si me haces preguntas personales las contestare con gusto

Que es lo mas vergonzoso que ha hecho Po? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Sencillo cuando cumplió diez años se había tomado un jugo de bambú hecho por si mismo, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se había hecho pipí en la cama sin siquiera sentirlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los demás se rieron un poco de Po- cuando cumplió 15 años le dijo a la princesa Ichihime que se casaría con ella y hasta el día de hoy la princesa sigue esperando la propuesta de Po -todos estaban sonriendo-

Esta bien no creo que haya falta contar mas -dijo Po algo intranquilo-

Todavía no llego a la mejor parte -dijo Hinata sonriendo de forma maligna- cuando Po cumplió dieciocho años se encontró con Tigresa hasta el día de hoy lo sigue negando pero se enamoro de ella -Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada y Po desvió la mirada- pero cuando tenía tiempo libre no iba a entrenar como decía si no que iba al valle a ver a Tigresa como trabajaba porque le parecía sexy -Hinata estaba sonriendo viendo como Po estaba rojo igual que Tigresa pero Tigresa estaba sonriendo halagada-

Bien sabes cosas de Po pero eso no prueba nada -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Ah no? -Hinata sonrió- Mono dejo de mojar la cama hasta los diez años, cuando vivió en el palacio se orino en la cama todas las noches por tres meses -Mono se ido sorprendido y rojo de la vergüenza de escuchar eso- jajaja lo ves no me provoques, cuando Víbora recibió un paquete de galletas de sus hermanas fue Grulla quien se las comió y le hecho la culpa a Mono -Grulla se quedo sorprendido pero Víbora estaba mas que molesta- Mono tiene pornografia debajo de su cama -Mono casi se cae de espaldas sorprendido- Mantis una vez hizo una muñeca sexual de piedra con la forma de una Mantis hembra -Mantis estaba sorprendido y rojo de vergüenza- lo ve soy yo

Es vaya impresionante si eres Hinata -dijo Shifu sorprendido- pero exactamente que hacen aquí?

Y que si única que Isaac solo te puede sujetar los pechos acaso son novios?! -dijo Po notándose molesto-

Si es mi novio -dijo Hinata sonriendo- solo tenemos unos pocos días pero es mi novio!

No puedes tener novios mientras yo esté presente -dijo Po serio y se cruzo de brazos-

Por que no puedo ni que fueras mi padre -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla-

Hazme caso jovencita! -Po se escuchaba como un padre celoso pero se gano que Hinata le diera la espalda molesta- no entiendo de donde sacaste esa aptitud?

Espera panda gritando no se entiende la gente -dijo Iza acompañada de Isaac- dinos hijo por que están tan grandes y de que año vienen?

Bueno lo que les vamos a decir sonara loco incluso poco creíble -dijo Isaac serio-

Es verdad, en el futuro de donde nosotros venimos Po lo destruyo todo -dijo Hinata seria viendo a Po- este día fue el inicio de todo y por su culpa, Tigresa y los demás fueron asesinados por el -Hinata señaló a Po molesta y los demás estaban sorprendidos- tal como lo oyen regresamos en el tiempo casi mas de 21 años para evitar que Po mate a Tigresa y a todos

Pero eso es imposible Po jamás haría algo así -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y Po estaba impactado pero mas nervioso- debes estar cometiendo una equivocación

No lo es Tigresa -dijo Hinata seria- en el futuro aproximadamente cuatro días después de hoy Po se dejo guiar por las palabra de Fenghuang haciéndolo su alumno, convencido de que todos eran sus enemigos, Po los fue atacando uno por uno, primero fue Mono, luego Mantis, Víbora y por ultimo Tigresa, Po los asesino a todos y cada uno de ustedes, cuando lo logro destruyó la gema del dragón y logró separarse de la gema del fénix, cuando siguió a Fenghuang en todo su camino para volverse más fuerte encontró una espada poseída por el espíritu de un demonio, Po logró dominar al demonio en su interior y se volvió uno con esa fuerza maligna -Shifu se había quedado en pánico unos momentos mientras Po no sabia que decir-

Cuando Po los asesinó Grulla y Shifu escaparon junto con mi madre para evitar su furia de momento, pero cuando Po volvió Hinata y yo nos quedamos en Japón para tener un entrenamiento, mi madre fue ayudar a los guardianes solo tenía unos 10 años, mi madre se había ido y no la volví a ver, dos días después regresó su gema y la espada los cuales quedaron a mi cuidado, eso significaba que Po la había matado -dijo Isaac viendo enojado y furioso a Po- créanme que ahora que lo veo me contengo de matarlo con mis propias garras -Isaac estaba gruñendo pero Hinata le dio un leve abrazo haciendo que se calmara- como sea, poco después de un año los guardianes fueron cayendo hasta que no quedo ninguno y China se convirtió en un páramo estéril y desértico, todos murieron por causa tuya! -Isaac hizo que sus ojos brillaran de un color rojo pero su madre lo detuvo-

Hijo mejor cálmate ahora que nos contaste esto podremos encontrar la manera de evitar ese futuro tan horrible -dijo Iza tranquila e Isaac asintió tratando de calmarse-

No se si se pueda cambiar algo en el pasado pero les prometo que trataremos de cambiar todo el futuro -dijo Po serio, los demás estaban impresionados con lo que los jóvenes les estaban contando- díganme que cosas fueron las que ocurrieron en el pasado

Bueno primero tuvieron la pelea contra Fenghuang donde ella vio el potencial de Po y trato de hacerlo su aprendiz para que matara a Shifu, pero Po solo finjo matar a Shifu, luego después de cuatro años los dos habían encontrado la espada del demonio que estaba en el volcán dormido -dijo Hinata seria y todos asintieron-

Entonces ahí esta la clave! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Po nunca se enfrentó a Fenghuang por que ustedes lo hicieron entonces eso cambia todo el balance no?

No creo que sea tan simple como eso -dijo Shifu serio- veras Tigresa si cambiamos una sola cosa muchas más pueden salir de ese pequeño cambio no sabemos mucho de viajes en el tiempo pero no sabemos que cosas puedan pasar, lo mejor es que Po no se enfrente a Fenghuang y que mucho menos sepa de la existencia de las semillas podría terminar haciendo algún feo o caótico resultado

Estoy de acuerdo con el panda -dijo Isaac serio- yo propongo una idea y esa es quedarnos aquí, esconder las semillas y evitar que Fenghuang tenga algo acercamiento a Po creo que aveces la mejor opción es no hacer nada

El lobo tiene razón -ojo Po serio- si el futuro resultó de ser así por mi culpa creo que lo mejor es tenerme vigilado hasta capturar a Fenghuang -todos asintieron no podían hacer nada mas pero era lo mejor- ahora si dime por que son novios?!

Lo amo Po ya déjame en paz -dijo Hinata molesta e inflo las mejillas como si fuera una pequeña niña- además ya soy una adulta si quiero tener cachorros con Isaac tendré cachorros con Isaac -lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Isaac estaba sonrojado-

No permitiré que ustedes estén junto de nuevo y cuando yo digo que no, es que no! -dijo Po serio pero cinco minutos después todos estaban comiendo tranquilos mientras Isaac y Hinata se daban de comer como la pareja que eran- no entiendo como paso esto?!

Tigresa te grito hasta que aceptaste -dijo Mantis sonriendo- hubieras visto tu cara -Mantis abrió la boca, medio cerro el ojo izquierdo mientras el otro lo tenía viendo hacia arriba- jaja estuvo divertido

Ya relájate Po es bueno que tengan sus momentos como pareja, así como tu y yo anoche -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo a Po dejándolo sonrojado- además no seria bonito no se tener un lindo tigresito o pandita corriendo por ahí -los demás esculpieron y se comenzaron a reír con fuerza viendo la cara perpleja de Po y de sorpresa- bien eso lo mantendrá ocupado

Ya había olvidado estos ratos entre amigos, los extrañaba -dijo Hinata sonriendo nostálgica, se escucharon unos pasos detrás y todos vieron a Song y las leopardos bostezando con fuerza, los machos se sonrojaron al ver que ellas solo usaban la parte inferior del bikini con las batas abiertas dejando ver la mitad de sus senos a un lado de ella iban los niños corriendo, Song bostezo y estiro los brazos dejando ver sus senos y las dos hembras hicieron los mismo- no mires! -Hinata le sujeto los ojos a Isaac con la cola-

No veo nada -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

No miro nada de nada -dijo Po sonriendo todo torcido viendo el techo ya que Tigresa le tenía una mirada mala encima- enserio mira no miro a nadie solo el techo y mi plato de comida

Oye Song que haces así en esas fachas ponte un blusa o un pantalón! -Tigresa le grito mientras que Song se tallaba el cuello- hay niños presentes!

Que tiene de malo? Además estamos de vacaciones así que haré todo lo que yo quiera Tigresa -dijo Song sonriendo, las gemelas asintieron y Song se cerró la bata, las gemelas vieron a todo el grupo hasta que notaron a Isaac, Isaac termino quitando la cola de Hinata de su cara y respiro tranquilizándose un poco-

Hola lobo -dijeron las gemelas sonriendo, las dos estaban cerca de Isaac y comenzaron a tallar su cuerpo dejándolo nervioso- que hace un lobo tan guapo por aquí?

Bueno yo...solo vengo de..paso -dijo Isaac sonriendo sonrojado, las dos leopardos se sentaron sus piernas tallando su cabeza y su pelo- señoritas yo...este..tengo..

Dime como te llamas? -dijo una de las hermanas sonriendo viendo a Isaac directo a los ojos-

Solo díganme lobo jeje -Isaac estaba sonrojado, pero sintió un fuerte escalofrío al ver que Hinata estaba emanando una energía oscura del cuerpo- perdón señoritas tengo novia! -Isaac se levanto asustado y Hinata solo desvío la mirada- es hermosa mucho muy hermosa -Isaac había tirado a las felinas al suelo mientras Hinata sonreía complacida, Isaac solo se alejó de momento y se sentó en otro lado cerca de Hinata-

Vaya y yo que pensé que Po estaba sometido -dijo Mono sonriendo, Tigresa solo le sujeto la cabeza y lo estrello de cara al plato de comida- mejor me callo

Oigan quienes son ellos? -dijo la pequeña Hinata acercándose a la Hinata adulta- vaya eres bonita -Hinata pequeña sonrió y la adulta asintió sonriendo- dime de donde conoces a los demás?

Vaya pareces un lobo muy fuerte -dijo Isaac pequeño sonriendo, el adulto solo sonrió y le mostró su brazo derecho mostrándole sus músculos- genial! Yo quiero ser así de fuerte cuando sea grande -el adulto sonrió por la ocurrencias del niño- pero por que tienes el símbolo de la familia mi mama dice que solo los que estamos dentro de la aldea lo podemos traer

Ase se debe a que yo vivo dentro de la aldea soy amigo de tu mama eso es todo -dijo Isaac adulto sonriendo-

Yo trabajo en Japón por eso conozco a los demás -dijo Hinata adulta sonriendo y la pequeña vio como el lobo y la tigresa se daban miradas entre ellos-

Dime el es tu novio? -dijo la pequeña Hinata sonriendo-

Jeje si lo es y es mío -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que Po estaba muy molesto- Y dime pequeña cuando tendrás a tu novio? -la adulta le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña haciendo que se riera un poco-

Tendrá novio el día que yo muera o hasta que cumpla cuarenta o lo que pase primero! -Po se estaba comportando como un padre celoso frente a todos, a todos le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero Tigresa se reía un poco-

Perdón a veces mi maestro es un tonto -dijo Hinata pequeña inflando sus mejillas, se fijo en Isaac adulto el cual le rascaba las orejas a Isaac haciéndolo reír- hey señor lobo me carga?

De pues bueno -dijo Isaac sorprendido, cargo a la pequeña y la sentó en sus piernas, la pequeña se abrazo de el sonriendo colocando su cabeza en su pecho, los demás sonrieron pero Po estaba sorprendido-

Hinata que haces? Mira aquí están las piernas de tu maestro fuertes y rígidas para que te sientes mas cómoda -dijo Po serio pero Hinata no lo escucho-

No las piernas del señor lobo son mas suaves y fuertes, además me avergüenzas un poco, te odio -dijo Hinata pequeña inflando sus mejillas mientras Po sentía como su corazón de partía en pedazos, recordó cuando cargaba a Hinata ella se divertía mucho en sus hombros o en sus brazos alado de Tigresa, Po sintió como si un rayo le cayera encime ay cayó de cara a la mesa-

Po relájate no quiso decir eso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo tallando le la cabeza mientras Po estaba hecho pedazos llorando en la mesa- ya mi amor ya, Hinata si te quiere solo que pasa por una etapa nada mas -Tigresa se rió un poco viendo como Isaac adulto le estaba acariciando la cabeza- por cierto Lobo y tigresa como piensan volver a su casa, deberían haber tenido un plan para eso desde el principio verdad? -Tigresa sonrió tallando le la cabeza a Po, pasaron unos segundos hasta que los dos mencionado reaccionaron-

Maldición lo había olvidado! -los dos gritaron con los ojos en blanco y se sujetaron la cabeza, parecía que los dos habían entrado en pánico- Nos concentramos en hacer lo principal que nos olvidamos de lo mas importante!

Espera! -Hinata adulta grito sorprendida- las semillas podemos hacer que el fruto crezca -Isaac asintió pero Shifu estaba algo serio con la idea-

Eso les podría servir pero creo que hay otra opción que creo que mi otro yo no les dijo -dijo Shifu serio, la atención se fijo en el y esperaron a que hablara- bueno creo que no debería decir esto pero en el palacio de Jade mas especifico en el sótano donde están algunos recuerdos y artículos importantes hay un medallón con un gema rojo, se dice que el medallón permite a quien lo controle viajar en el tiempo a la época que el decida -todos se quedaron serio mientras afuera en el otro extremo de la isla apareció una figura en una burbuja-

Espere maestro Shifu si lo que dice es cierto no habrá una posibilidad de que el Po malvado de su tiempo venga a este tiempo o si? -dijo Víbora preocupada-

De ser posible el debería saber la información pero solo yo se donde estaba -dijo Shifu tranquilo, en el otro extremo de la isla la luz dejo paso a la figura dentro resultando ser el Po maligno del futuro, Po sonrió viendo la isla y en su mano derecha tenía la gema del tiempo-

Si ese tal Po maligno viene dígannos que tan poderoso es? -dijo Grulla nervioso, las leopardos y los niños no estaban entendiendo-

Tan poderoso que hasta yo en mi forma de guardián y con mi máximo poder apenas y lo pude lastimar -dijo Isaac serio apretando la mesa un poco, en la isla el otro año estaba caminando tranquilo dentro del bosque hasta que llego a una montaña, fue subiendo de forma rápida y cuidadosa, a lo lejos pudo notar un cueva de donde se escuchaban quejas y gemidos de dolor, sonrió y siguió con su paso, dentro de la cueva estaba Fenghuang tallando un ungüento especial en sus heridas-

No puedo creerlo, no sólo no pude matar a Shifu si no que también un par de niños me derrotaron -dijo Fenghuang molesta- ese lobo y esa tigresa me las van a apagar

Con que un lobo y una tigresa te hicieron eso -dijo MP sonriendo ((lo llamaremos MP para abreviar))- que trágico no merecías eso Fenghuang

Tu eres el panda hijo de Shifu -dijo Fenghuang molesta- bien acabaré primero contigo! -Fenghuang abrió sus alas y avanzó volando tratando de golpear a MP pero el le sujeto del cuello y la estrelló al suelo de espaldas dejándola ahí acostada- tu no eres el mismo..o si?

Oh no me estimada maestra -dijo MP sonriendo y la levanto sin soltarla- dime una cosa quieres tener mas poder del que te imaginas? Quieres vengarte de los que te aprisionaron y se burlaron de ti?

Si quiero pero como me harás fuerte? -dijo Fenghuang y MP la soltó, solo tomo la espada de su cintura y se la mostró dejándola impresionada- la espada del demonio esa espada fue lanzada a un volcán para evitar que su mal surgiera, como es que la tienes?

No solo la tengo si no que también la domine por completo -dijo MP sonriendo- ahora el espíritu del demonio me obedece por completo y tu también tendrás el poder que tanto deseas si me obedeces entendido? -MP tomo la espada del mango y le apunto a Fenghuang directo al cuello-

Esta bien acepto pero que hay de Oogway -dijo Fenghuang asustada-

Oogway murió hace años -dijo MP sonriendo y Fenghuang sonrió-

Dime donde esta la espada del demonio quiero poder cortarle la cabeza a Shifu -dijo Fenghuang sonriendo-

Tranquila Fenghuang solo dale tiempo primero cúrate y yo te llevare a la espada pero primero -MP sonrió y sujeto a Fenghuang de los hombros para empujarla contra la pared y la dejo ahí de momento- no eh estado con una hembra desde hace mucho -Fenghuang se sintió un poco asustada mientras cerraba los ojos-


	44. Chapter 44

**El Po maligno**

Dentro de la cueva donde vivía Fenghuang ella estaba tirada en el suelo con algunas marcas de golpe por todo el cuerpo, estaba de espaldas mientras recogía lo que parecía ser su ropa, estaba decaída un momento y le costaba caminar, por su parte MP estaba vistiéndose y guardando su espada en su funda-

No pongas esa cara al final tu también lo querías oh no -dijo MP sonriendo mientras Fenghuang estaba temblando un poco- vamos dime algo

Si...fue...estuvo maravilloso -dijo Fenghuang algo incomoda mientras se vestía- no me esperaba que me...quitaras mi..primera vez...-apretó un poco sus alas en forma de puño-

Tienes la edad de Shifu y también eras una maestra no me sorprende que siguieras pura en cuerpo -MP se dio un momento y Fenghuang se sentía algo humillada- vamos tenemos que ver donde esta la espada del demonio y esta ves no quiero errores

Si mi amo -dijo Fenghuang decaída y Mp le rasco la barbilla con su dedo, regresando a la playa dl grupo de maestros estaba relajándose de nuevo pero Po, Shifu, Iza, Isaac y Hinata estaban serios sentados bajo una sombrilla en una mesa-

Bien cual es el plan para todo esto? -dijo Isaac serio y los adultos suspiraron-

Primero creo que deberíamos evitar que Fenghuang salga de esta isla de hacerlo podría intentar dominar la mente de Po y hacer que se le una a las fuerzas del mal -dijo Shifu serio-

Pero todo empezó cuando notaron que Po era muy poderoso, Fenghuang también se dio cuenta y decidió usar eso, le lleno la cabeza a Po de mentiras y Po se unió a ella, cuando encontraron la espada del demonio Po pudo manipularla y ahí fue cuando emergió como el emperador oscuro -dijo Hinata seria-

Entonces la clave era de que yo debía enfrentar a Fenghuang cuando estaba más vulnerable pero al no pasar eso entonces quiere decir que se cambio algo en la historia -dijo Po tranquilo, lo pensaron un momento y asintieron- eh?...-Po se quedo quieto viendo el cielo un momento-

Que sucede panda? -dijo Iza seria-

Creí a ver sentido algo pero ya de se fue -dijo Po serio-

No eres el único sentí una presencia muy fuerte pero mas que nada fría y oscura -dijo Iza seria alzando las orejas- jamás había sentido nada igual pero desapareció así nada más

Díganme creen que le puedan ganar? -dijo Hinata seria y los dos bajaron la cabeza-

No lo sabré hasta que pelee contra esa presencia -dijo Iza seria y Po asintió-

Creo que lo mejor es descansar de momento pero estaremos alertas -dijo Shifu tranquilo y los demás asintieron- ahora quiero que me expliquen una cosa Isaac y Hinata -los dos asintieron- ustedes piensan tener cachorros o como? -los dos se sonrojaron pero Iza y Po no tomaron bien la pregunta, Po le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shifu e Iza le estrelló la cara en la mesa- era solo una pregunta

Aun son muy jóvenes para pensar en los bebes -dijo Iza seria-

Yo todavía no permito esta relación! -dijo Po serio y enojado-

De nuevo con que no lo permites -dijo Hinata algo seria, golpeó la mesa con las palmas y se levanto- hay ya no aguanto el calor -se empezó a quitar la ropa dejando a Isaac sonrojado y con leve rastro de sangre en la nariz, reveló que usaba un sostén azul debajo y pantaletas del mismo color, Po se sorprendió y se enojo un poco tanto que por poco rompe la mesa, Shifu estaba sorprendido pero estaba viendo el cuerpo de Hinata de pies a cabeza como si fuera una obra maestra- Haf mucho mejor -Hinata se recostó en la silla y se relajó un momento-

Que haces ponte la ropa de nuevo! -Po gritó enojado llamando la atención de todo los que estaban nadando, Mono al verla cometió dl peor error de su vida, le salvó de forma atrevida-

Oye lindura préstame tus cositas -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Po le dio una mirada maligna y fría dejando a Mono asustado- es mentira es mentira! -Po se acerco lentamente al agua y Mono comenzó a temblar del pánico-

Mono corre por tu changa madre! -Iza le grito sonriendo y Mono hizo lo que puso solo para que Po le sujetara de la cola en un rápido movimiento y así evitar que escapara- huy que lento -Po no dijo nada solo se lo llevo arrastrando por la arena hasta que llego por detrás del hotel, se escucharon fuertes impactos y se veía como una columna de tierra salir de ahí mismo, seguido de gritó agudos de un simio-

Se la esta rompiendo bonito -dijo Mantis haciendo muecas de dolor en su cara, los demás estaban igual imaginándose los horribles horrores que debía estar pasando Mono-

Oye Isaac por que no me defendiste? -Hinata vio a Isaac pero esta estaba ido derramando sangre de la nariz con una expresión tonta en su cara- mi amor!

Hay bebe -Iza le puso la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y le tapo la nariz- creo que se le pego lo pervertido del maestro Happosai, el es siempre así?

Te diré la verdad -dijo Hinata seria y luego sonrió- es la primera ves que hace eso, a decir la verdad creo que el nunca ha visto a una mujer desnuda o semi desnuda -Iza párpado un par de veces viendo a Isaac el cual no paraba de sonreír sonrojado, después de un largo tiempo de relajación Isaac se recuperó viendo que todos estaban disfrutando su día, se le ocurrió una idea-

Oye Hinata donde estas? -dijo Isaac sonriendo viendo buscando a Hinata-

Aquí estoy -dijo Hinata aparecieron detrás de él usando un bikini rojo de una sola pieza pero estaba ajustado a su cuerpo y solo un tirante lo sujetaba por detrás de su cuello, la espalda estaba muy descubierta y dejaba salir su cola- que te pasa te comió la lengua el gato? -Hinata sonriendo viendo como Isaac estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza- ven vamos a nadar -Hinata lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al gua a disfrutar de su día tranquilo, mientras todos estaban tranquilos Po estaba serio vigilando a las dos Hinata a la pequeña y a la adulta-

Vamos Po por que no te relajas un rato? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se sentó junto con el-

Es que no ves como esta vestida? Y desafía mi autoridad -dijo Po algo serio mientras Tigresa se dio un poco- que están divertido?

Es que actúas como un padre celoso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero recuerda la vida que tuvo la Hinata adulta no la puedes culpar por no escucharte

Si lo se..-dijo Po algo decaído- pero no dejo de pensar que si llegamos a tener un hijo este podría terminar siendo un rebelde también o que tal si no soy el padre que esperas de mi?

Espera! Ya estas pensando en que tu y yo tengamos hijos? -dijo Tigresa sonrojada, Po abrió los ojos sorprendidos y su pelo blanco paso a ser rojo- dime tu...

Yo...bueno es que...no se que...estaba pensando! -dijo Po sonrojado y nervioso- es decir..ñ si tu algún día...te sientes...lista..bueno tal vez si lo eh pensando un par de veces...-Po desvió la mirada y Tigresa estaba con los ojos bien abiertos viendo a su novio- no me hagas caso ya ni se que estoy diciendo...

Yo quiero...-decía Tigresa sonrojada- yo quiero que tengamos una familia! -gritó un poco en un momento de valor dejando a Po sorprendido- no se que pase mañana o en algún otro momento solo se que quiero estar contigo siempre no me importa que, quiero estar contigo -Tigresa estaba sonrojada y abrazo a Po por la espalda-

Entonces -dijo Po tranquilo- cuando sea el momento, cuando tengamos La Paz que siempre quisimos, dime estarás ahí conmigo para después formar una familia propia? -Po la vio, no tenía una mirada seria ni fría si no mas bien tranquila y sincera-

Si quiero que tengamos nuestra propia familia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le dio un beso a Po en los labios, los dos se separaron para sonreír tranquilos, se escucho un leve grifo femenino y los dos voltearon viendo al Isaac adulto avanzando en el agua con una tabla larga hecha de madera pero lo mas extraño era que estaba entre las piernas de Hinata adulta, Isaac estaba parado pero Hinata tenía las piernas estiradas, con la cabeza directo en la tabla- hay...-Tigresa se tapo la boca viendo a los dos-

Te dije que tenias que sentarte! -decía Isaac sujetándose de las caderas de Hinata pero ella se estaba riendo-

Perdón pero esperaba que terminara así! -dijo Hinata entre risas-

Que demonios es eso?! -Po grito sorprendido con los ojos en blanco y una gran vena en la frente- lo sabia! Maldito criminal pervertido! -Po se levanto molesto viendo a la pareja que se estaba deslizando por la orilla, se escucho otro grito y estaba vez eran Iza y Bruce abrazados sentados en una tabla- que ustedes también! Que ya nadie tiene decencia?!

Esto es muy divertido! -decía Iza entre risas mientras soltaba un poco de viento para impulsarse-

Vamos no es para tanto ni que estuvieran desnudos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo como los demás se divertían- vamos a intentarlo se ve divertido

Pero es que mira como se ve -dijo Po señalan ando a Isaac y a Hinata los cuales quedaron sentados en la tabla con las piernas entrelazadas dando una imagen mal pensada- donde están los pequeños? -Tigresa busco a los niños y ellos estaban jugando en la arena- hay que alivio

Como terminamos en esta posición?! -se escuchado. Los grifos de Mono y Grulla los cuales estaban en una tabla abrazados entre ellos y sentados en la tabla, Víbora los vio y se sonrojo un poco, en su mente los q dos estaban sonriendo y abrazados entre ellos como una pareja-

Lo sabia son una pareja! La legendaria pareja de Chicos! El Boys love! -dijo Víbora sonriendo emocionada mientras Po solo tuvo los ojos en blanco y Tigresa se tapaba la boca sonrojada-

Creo que yo paso de esto de las tablas -dijo Po algo asqueado y Tigresa asintió, mientras estaban en la playa Fenghuang y Mp estaba llegando a una especie de volcán dormido y con dos guardias en frente de un portón rojo hecho de troncos de madera, los dos vieron a los guardias los cuales al verlos sacaron sus armas-

Yo me encargo de ellos -dijo Mp tranquilo acercándose- oigan ustedes donde esta la espada del demonio? -los guardias no respondieron solo se pusieron en guardia- que escupidos -Mp solo saco su espada y dio un paso en un solo un momento llego al otro extremo lanzando un corte horizontal, guardo su espada y los guardias cayeron al suelo con los ojos en blanco, Fenghuang solo vio con miedo como los rinocerontes dejaron de respirar- esto no es del otro mundo para que te sorprendas tu intentaste los mismo con Shifu o no?

Si pero es que no pude ver nada solo vi que diste un paso y de la nada esos dos cayeron al suelo -dijo Fenghuang viendo a los rinocerontes, se acercó a Mp- bien cual es el plan?

Entrar al volcán y tomar la espada -dijo Mp sonriendo- recuerdo que estaba en el centro de esta cosa así que la destruiré desde arriba -Fenghuang lo tomo de los hombros y lo llevo hasta la punta, había un agujero en el centro pero se notaba que estaba tapado-

Cuando destruyas ese suelo la lava no nos matara? -dijo Fenghuang seria-

No, la lava ya esta fría y seca así que no habrá problemas -dijo Mp seguro, Fenghuang lo dejo caer y Mp golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho, libero energía azul dejando una honda de energía en la montaña, el volcán tembló un momento pero luego el suelo se empezó a romper dejando notar que el volcán estaba se o y hueco por dentro- Fenghuang se llevo a Mp de nuevo para alejarlo de las rocas que comenzaban a caer- te lo dije esta lava estaba seca por eso la pude romper, ahora espera a que la tierra se tranquilice -esperaron unos minutos a que las rocas dejaran de caer, cuando se detuvieron se pudo notar un fuerte resplandor azul en el centro, Fenghuang se fue acercando poco a poco pero en eso salió una energía azul cause tomo forma de demonio asustándola y haciéndola retroceder, Mp se soltó y cayo en picada hasta el suelo dejando un eco por el impacto, Fenghuang se fue acercando cautela viendo que Mp estaba frente a la espada que tenía en la cintura- eh aquí la espada del demonio

Espera ya la recuerdo si tomas la espada serás poseído por el demonio en su interior, entonces por que tu no estas poseído? -dijo Fenghuang sorprendida haciendo que Mp se riera un poco-

Es sencillo mi poder fue mas grande que el de este demonio -dijo Mp sonriendo- lo pude suprimir y controlar sus poderes para hacerlos míos -Mp se acercó a la espada y la sujeto del mango, el aura del demonio apareció tomando la forma de un cuerpo, Mp expulso un poder negro de su cuerpo y el aura del demonio fue desapareciendo hasta formar una con el aura de Mp, la espada que tenía Po dejo de brillar y la hoja se había vuelvo negra- ten -se dio la vuelta y la lanzó contra Fenghuang haciendo que la atrapara con sus alas, Fenghuang sintió como un el poder de la espada la fue consumiendo creando un poder de color morado en todo su cuerpo- ahora dl poder de la espada y mi poder fluye por tu cuerpo no lo vayas a desperdiciar

Entendido -dijo Fenghuang brillando por todo el cuerpo- ahora que vamos a hacer?

Matar a Shifu y sus alumnos para que ya no nos causen mas problemas en el futuro -dijo Mp sonriendo y Fenghuang asintió, volviendo a la playa ya era el atardecer y todos estaban tranquilos viendo la puesta de sol bueno casi todos, Hinata estaba detrás de un muro de rocas en medio estaba Po y de su lado izquierdo estaba otro muro hecho de rocas donde estaba Isaac, los dos adultos estaban un poco molestos con el panda por alejarlos de entre ellos-

No entiendo por que no puedo estar con Isaac? -dijo Hinata seria

Por que aun no permito que tengas novio -dijo Po serio-

Bueno me canse de estas cosas -dijo Isaac algo serio y molesto, le dio un golpe al muro y lo destruyo en pedazos haciendo que golpearan a Po en la cabeza- ya me canse de tener que escucharlo y también me canse de escuchar su bobas reglas

Esta bien si tanto quieres pelear entonces ven te prometo que no te lastimare mucho -dijo Po sonriendo con algo de burla- si tanto quieres que apruebe este noviazgo entonces tendrás que demostrarme que lo merece

Ja me das pena -dijo Isaac serio mientras los demás estaban viendo como la pelea estaba por empezar- sabes por que no necesitamos tu permiso para que seamos novios? -Po se quedo esperando la respuesta- por fuiste tu el que arruino nuestras vidas, nos quitaste todo y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de eliminarte aquí mismo!

Si crees tener el coraje para enfrentarme entonces ven -dijo Po serio e Isaac expulso un poder azul de su cuerpo y paso a su forma guardián- que? También puedes transformarte? -Isaac no respondió solo desapareció y apareció a la izquierda de Po, Po lo miro sorprendido e Isaac le dio un rodillazo en la mejilla, Po fue alejado e Isaac apareció detrás de él dandole una patada en la espalda, Isaac apareció golpeando su estómago con fuerza, Po se quejó un momento e Isaac lo sujeto del pellejo del cuello, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara, hizo lo mismo lo volvió a atraer y comenzó a golpearlo en toda la cara, Po se quejó y sujeto el puño de Isaac con su mano izquierda, jalo un poco su cabeza y le dio un cabezazo en la frente a Isaac, Po lo soltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el empeine, Isaac fue alejado, se giró en el aire y quedó a cuatro patas, Po golpeó el suelo y la arena se movió atrapando a Isaac en un culto de arena- ríndete tengo mas experiencia que tu niño

No! -Isaac grito molesto y expulso mas poder creando una llamarada azul en su cuerpo, Po se alejo un poco por el resplandor e Isaac apareció frente a él dandole un golpe en la cara, se giró y lanzó una patada de talón, Po levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada y lanzó un golpe, Isaac libero una onda de viento de su pie izquierdo dando un salto esquivando el golpe, se giró y disparo una bola de energía de color azul desde su mano directo al pecho de Po, Po se alejo un poco con una leve herida en el cuerpo, Po expulso su poder de fuego transformándose en su modo guardián- bien por fin esta pelea será emocionante -los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños creando una honda de eco y energía, la arena se levanto dejando un leve agujero en el suelo, los dos comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes de forma rápida, Po lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego pero Isaac desapareció en un leve resplandor azul, Po se giró a su derecha disparando una bola de fuego e Isaac apareció recibiendo el golpe directamente y dejando una leve cortina de humo, Po espero un momento pero Isaac apareció a su derecha dandole a una patada en la cabeza con la planta del pie, Po cayó al suelo pero se levanto con una mano y salto quedando de pie de nuevo, extendió los brazos hacia enfrente y disparo una bola de fuego, Isaac se sorprendió un momento y le dio un golpe a la esfera de fuero con los puños juntos y los dedos entrelazados, la esfera se desvió contra al mar y se apago al contacto con el agua-

Bien mi turno -dijo Isaac sonriendo, extendió los brazos hacia enfrente con las muñecas juntas y las manos abiertas con los dedos doblados, doblo las rodillas con la pierna izquierda enfrente y la derecha atrás- Ka Me -retrajo sus manos a sus costillas del lado izquierdo- Ha Me -en sus manos comenzó a formarse una bola azul de energía mientras Po se cruzo de brazos formando una aura de energía para defenderse- Ha! -extendió los brazos hacia enfrente disparando la energía en un rayo, Po recibió el ataque de forma directo y comenzó a forcejear un poco, Tigresa estaba preocupada un poco por su novio e Iza estaba seria viendo a su hijo usar sus habilidades, Po fue empujado y comenzó a usar mas fuerza para detener ataque de Isaac, los dos estaban usando sus poderes al máximo pero ninguno cedía, la energía exploto causando una cortina leve de humo en el campo, Po salió con leves heridas en el cuerpo igual que Isaac los dos siguieron expulsando poder y avanzaron el uno contra el otro cuando Iza se puso en medio en su Modo Guardiana, le sujeto las muñecas a ambos y los desvío a otro lado haciendo que cayeran de cara a la arena-

Basta su cliente de los dos -dijo Iza molesta y los dos se levantaron algo serios- Isaac se que estas molesto con el Po de tu época pero lastimar al Po actual no arreglara las cosas que pasaron en tu tiempo -vio a su hijo dl cual desvío la mirada al mar serio- y Panda ya basta de tantas ridiculeces, te guste o no Hinata ya es una adulta, viene de otro tiempo y es una mujer ahora -Po bajo la mirada al suelo- ya acéptalo por favor, soy madre de un niño y ahora que lo veo convertido en adulto hay tantas cosas que no me quiero perder, tu también piensa en eso panda si sigues siendo tan estricto y celoso con Hinata algún día terminara odiándote, las chicas son un poco sensibles con el carácter hacia los hombres -la Hinata adulta sonrío mientras los pequeños no entendían de que hablaban, Po solo suspiro y se acercó a la adulta-

Que quieres? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Lo siento, Iza tiene razón yo debería apoyarte mas con tu noviazgo con Isaac, yo se que el Po de tu tiempo debió a ver cometido muchos errores, pero entiende que para mi no es fácil verte ya crecida y siendo novia de un chico que apenas conozco, solo quiero que seas feliz -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata asintió sonriendo- gracias a decir verdad hay algo que tengo decirte -le hizo señas a Po para que se acercara y el obedeció, le dijo algo al oído y Po se quedo sorprendido viendo a la pequeña- pero todavía no le digas nada hasta que yo me vaya, entendido?

Si lo entiendo -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Tigresa y Hinata estaban confundidas- pero aun me pregunto que motivos habrá tenido el Po de tu tiempo para hacer esas cosas

Por que no me lo preguntas directamente? -todos se dieron la vuelta viendo como un rayo de energía le dio a Po directo en el pecho alejándolo de ahí, Po termino estrellándose en el suelo cerca del agua con una leve quemadura en el pecho-

Po! -Tigresa y Hinata se asustaron y fueron ayudarlo, Po se levanto un poco adolorido- quien eres tu?! -Tigresa grito molesta pero todos se sorprendieron de ver a otro Po con los ojos en color azul con Fenghuang a su lado, los dos tenían una espada de demonio, Fenghuang tenía la espada en sus patas y veía sonriendo a Shifu- otro Po?!

Tu! -dijeron Isaac y Hinata adultos molestos viendo al par de guerreros frente a ellos- como es que nos seguiste hasta este tiempo?! -Hinata estaba molesta viendo a Mp-

Con el medallón del tiempo -dijo Mp sonriendo mostrando la cadena con la gema roja en el centro- gracias a la explicación de Shifu en el pasado esos recuerdos llegaron a mi y eso me dio la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y cambiar la historia pero para poder hacerlo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien cercano -los demás se pusieron en guardia viendo a Mp, Po se levanto y se quedo en guardia- bien como prometí Shifu y sus alumnos son tuyos -Fenghuang sonrió y los demás se pusieron en guardia, Isaac gruño y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, se acercó a Mp y lanzó un golpe soltando mucha energía, Mp solo levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe de Isaac liberando una gran cantidad de energía- vaya tan imperativo como siempre

Cállate! Verás que dentro de poco yo podré matarte! -dijo Isaac molesto mientras Mp sonreía, el forcejo siguió por unos momentos tonos más y los dos saltaron haciendo una onda de eco-

Matarme? Je de entre todos los presentes eres el tercero más fuerte -dijo Mp sonriendo- tu fuerza no se compara a la mía

Y que te parece la mía?! -Tigresa apareció frente a él dandole un golpe en la mejilla soltando fuego de su puño derecho, se creo una explosión y Tigresa retrocedió viendo como Mp tenía una ligera herida en la cara con algo de vapor saliendo de su cuerpo-

Apenas lo sentí bien que tal si comenzamos?! -dijo Mp sonriendo, grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo dejando una onda de viento y energía, los demás fueron retrocediendo un poco- comencemos -extendió el brazo izquierdo formando una bola de energía de color negra, la disparo mientras Tigresa e Isaac esperan poder detenerla, Iza se puso en el centro y corto la esfera en dos con su espada, la esfera termino explotando en dos partes diferentes del mar- vaya aun conservar fuerzas?

Se puede decir -dijo Iza seria- Tigresa quédate y ayúdame un momento a pelear contra Fenghuang, los demás subieron que se vayan de aquí vayan al hotel y quédense ahí

Pero Iza estas segura de poder pelear contra estos sujetos? -dijo Bruce serio pero Iza no pudo responder- entiendo entonces cuídate mucho

Tigresa me quedare también para pelear -dijo Po serio colocándose a un lado de Tigresa viendo a Mp- y tu que harás Isaac?

Me quedare también si los cuatro peleamos juntos tal vez podamos ganar esta pelea tan difícil -dijo Isaac serio- Hinata por favor llévate a los otros y cuídate mucho -Hinata asintió viendo a su novio y el sonrió-

Les encargamos todo a ustedes pelean con sus máximos poderes! -dijo Hinata seria y los demás se fueron retirando dejando al equipo listo contra dos, cuando los demás se fueron todos gritaron expulsando sus máximo poder, Po, Iza, e Isaac pasaron a su forma de guardián pero Tigresa en su estado normal expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo-

Hoy esperen por que soy la única que no ha liberado su forma de guardián? -dijo Tigresa en forma de queja inflando las mejillas-

No has sentido tanta ira y odio como nosotros -dijo Isaac viendo a Fenghuang- Aaa! No me iré solo al infierno! Ustedes vendrán conmigo! -Isaac avanzó soltando un resplandor azul de su cuerpo y Tigresa lo siguió con rumbo hacia Fenghuang, Iza y Po fueron hacia Mp para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Mp y Fenghuang se pusieron en guardia esperando el ataque de ambos lados-


	45. Chapter 45

**Una pelea para el futuro**

Po, Tigresa, Iza e Isaac estaban frente a Mp y Fenghuang los cuales tenían la espada del demonio en su posición, Po, Iza e Isaac estaban expulsando su máximo poder transformar dos en su forma de guardián Tigresa era la única que seguía en su estado normal.

No manchen por que soy la única que no puede transformarse? -dijo Tigresa ofendida-

Porque no tienes una experiencia dolorosa -dijeron todos serios, Iza avanzo y lanzó un golpe pero Mp levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando lo y dejando una onda expansiva por el golpe, Iza y Mp desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo, Iza lanzó una patada hacia su cabeza pero Mp la esquivo y lanzó un golpe, Iza desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando una esfera de energía azul que le dio en la espalda, Mp se giró y disparo una esfera de energía negra, Iza la sujeto en sus manos y forcejeo con ella, la desvío y esta cayó en el bosque causando una explosión, Po avanzó usando sus alas y le dio un golpe a Mp en la cara, Mp se enojo y lanzó u n golpe, Po lo sujeto con su mano y lanzó su golpe solo para que Mp lo sujetara, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco, Mp expulsó oscuridad de su cuerpo y Po expulso fuego haciendo la colisión mas grande y fuerte entre ambos, Tigresa concentro fuego en su mano derecha salto y la lanzó contra Fenghuang, Fenghuang espero la esfera y la corto a la mitad, en medio de fuego Isaac apareció lanzando un golpe y Fenghuang uso la hoja de la espada para defenderse, los dos quedaron en un forcejeo mientras un aura azul aparecía entre los dos-

Son buenos peleadores pero ni así ganaran -dijo Fenghuang seria, Tigresa gruño y lanzó un golpe directo a su cara alejándola de ahí, Fenghuang alzo sus alas y se elevó en aire, lanzó tres cortes de energía hacía ellos, Isaac salto contra do energía en sus garras y lanzó un corte diagonal soltando cuatro líneas de energía que chocaron con el ataque de Fenghuang, Tigresa corrió a cuatro patas y concentro fuego en todo su cuerpo, cuando estaba cerca de Fenghuang lanzó un golpe soltando una llamarada de su brazo, Fenghuang colocó sus alas frente a ella para defenderse del ataque, creo una esfera de color azul en su cuerpo para evitar algún daño, Isaac corrió y entreno en el remolino de fuego lanzando un golpe con energía concentrada en su puño, gruño y concentro mas energía en sus brazos lanzando una serie de golpes al campo de energía de Fenghuang, Fenghuang grifo estirando los brazos y creo una burbuja de energía empujando el fuego y a Isaac, Tigresa apareció detrás de ella sujetándola con sus brazos en un abrazo-

Te tengo hora de un abracito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla y soltó un trueno amarillo de su cuerpo haciendo que Fenghuang gritara de dolor, Tigresa se impulso dejando una honda de aire y se dio la vuelta solo para caer en picada y estrellar a Fenghuang en el suelo dejando un leve agujero, Fenghuang se levanto molesta y sus ojos brillaron de un color azul, la espada comenzó a desaparecer y se unió al cuerpo de Fenghuang- que hiciste? -Tigresa estaba frente a ella viendo que Fenghuang estaba emanando mas energía-

La espada se hizo una conmigo ahora tengo más poder -dijo Fenghuang sonriendo-

Genial todos se transforman menos yo -dijo Tigresa inflando las mejillas-

No hay tiempo para berrinches -dijo Isaac corriendo dejando una línea de energía, lanzó un golpe y Fenghuang levanto el ala bloqueando dejando un eco, los dos fueron forcejando hasta que saltaron, Fenghuang lanzó un golpe vertical con su ala derecha soltando una honda de energía, Tigresa salto a un lado esquivando la técnica y avanzó hasta acercarse, desaprecio y apareció a la derecha de Fenghuang lanzando una patada soltando fuego directo en sus costillas, Fenghuang se quejó y fue lanzada a un extremo sol para que Isaac la recibiera con un golpe directo a su mentón tirándola al suelo, Fenghuang giro librando una honda de viendo a su alrededor, los dos salieron empujados por el golpe, Fenghuang avanzó y sujeto a Tigresa de sus hombros, se elevó mas arriba en el cielo-

Prepárate será una larga caída -dijo Fenghuang sonriendo, Tigresa forcejaba para soltarse, pero sonrío y comenzó a entrar energía de truenos en su cuerpo, Fenghuang la soltó y Tigresa se giró creando un remolino de fuego en su cuerpo, se giró hasta quedar estable en el aire, parecía como si volara- lo olvide también puedes manipular el viento podrías hasta volar! -Tigresa se giró y dio un golpe al suelo dejando una onda de viento que la impulso hasta la altura de Fenghuang, se acercó y le dio un golpe directo al estomago, Fenghuang se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre, cerró sus alas en forma de puño y le dio un golpe a Tigresa directo en la cara, Tigresa le regreso el golpe pero Fenghuang lo esquivo volando a otra dirección mientras Tigresa estaba cayendo al suelo-

Señorita Tigresa -Isaac apareció usando una roca como base para elevarse, atrapó a Tigresa en la roca haciendo que quedara parada ahí con el- esta bien?

Si gracias Isaac -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ni modo tendré que pelear usando solo mi bikini -Tigresa se sonrojo y se quitó su sudadero dejando a la vista su bikini, Isaac estaba usando solo su pantalón negro- ya peleemos mejor! Isaac y Tigresa se impulsaron sumando una onda de viento, los dos volaron directo hacia Fenghuang pero ella cambió su trayecto volando hacia atrás-

Caigamos directo al mar tengo una idea -dijo Isaac serio y Tigresa asintió los dos iban de en picada hacia el mar y cayeron dentro, dentro del agua se formo un remolino donde Isaac y Tigresa salieron sonriendo, los dos formaron un látigo de agua y lanzaron un golpe, Fenghuang lanzó dos golpes en forma diagonal deshaciendo los látigos pero el agua seguía ahí en el aire, Isaac sonrío y apretó su puño derecho haciendo que el agua se quedara quita y rodeara a Fenghuang, Tigresa lanzó un segundo golpe y sujeto a Fenghuang del cuerpo con un campo hecho completamente de agua- estas terminada -Isaac estribo su brazos izquierdo disparando una bola de rayos directo a Fenghuang dejándola mal herida, Tigresa deshizo el látigo antes de que el rayo atacara, Fenghuang estaba herida y tenía estática por el cuerpo, avanzó en picada molesta Tigresa estiro los brazos formando una esfera de color roja y la disparó contra ella, Fenghuang la sujeto con sus patas y forcejo, Isaac concentro energía en sus brazos y lanzó una serie de golpes soltando una lluvia de energía, Fenghuang lanzó la energía de regreso hacia ambos, la energía q de Tigresa chocaba con los puños de Isaac creando una colisión pero se deshizo con un golpe, Fenghuang avanzó de nuevo hacia ambos y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el cuerpo empujándolo un poco , Isaac le sujeto las alas y gruño ajustando mas su agarre- señorita ahora! -detrás de Fenghuang apareció Tigresa dandole un golpe con el puño cubierto de fuego y rayos, Fenghuang se quejó un poco pero se giró lanzando a Isaac al agua y a Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cara con sus patas, los dos cayeron alguna y Fenghuang se elevó mas-

Rayos es astuta como la vencemos? -dijo Tigresa seria viendo a Fenghuang volar, Fenghuang se giró y formo la bola de fuego Mongol, la disparo y los dos se metieron al agua para esquivarla, la bola de fuego golpeo el agua y comenzó a expandirse hasta explotar, Fenghuang quedo viendo el agua sonriendo, de ahí salió Isaac en una onda de viento, extendió su pierna derecha concentrando fuego, giró y le dio una patada en el estomago soltando el fuego en una onda expansiva, Fenghuang gruño aguantando el dolor, del agua salió Tigresa igual en una onda de viento, Isaac extendió los brazos y la sujeto de las muñecas, se dio la vuelta y la lanzó contra Fenghuang, Tigresa retrajo el puño derecho concentrando energía y un rayo amarillo en el, le dio un golpe a Fenghuang justo en el pecho, Tigresa grito soltando la energía en forma de una flecha que se llevó a Fenghuang contra el bosque e impacto en una zona dejando una nube de polvo y humo, Tigresa e Isaac volvieron a caer al agua viendo la cortina de humo-

Buen trabajo en equipo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si gracias pero creo que seria mejor que se vaya a cambiar -dijo Isaac con un leve sonrojo en la cara- su pecho se esta -Isaac desvío la mirada y Tigresa vio sus pechos, unos de los tirantes de su bikini se aflojo dejando ver su seno derecho, ella se tapo sonrojada-

Bien iré por ropa para mi y tu mama tu trata de aguantar -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y nerviosa mientras Isaac asintió intranquilo, Tigresa regreso al hotel y busco su ropa mientras Isaac se quedo viendo el campo donde había sido estrellada Fenghuang-

Bien sin Tigresa aquí no me contendré -dijo Isaac serio viendo como Fenghuang salió del humo con una herida en el cuerpo y enojada- esta pelea no terminara tan pronto como esperaba -en el otro lado del campo, Iza y Po habían dado un golpe a Mp, Mp solo levanto sus palmas aguantando los golpes de ambos, forcejeo un poco y los desvío a otro extremo, ellos quedaron de espaldas contra el enemigo, Po e Iza se giraron y dispararon una rayo de energía de sus manos mientras Mp lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos brazos y solo disparos de energía roja contra ellos haciendo que la energía quedara esparcida en el campo-

No esta mal por un momento pensé que realmente me golpearían -dijo Mp sonriendo- pero no es un poco desventajoso de que peleen los dos al mismo tiempo contra un solo enemigo?

El tiene razón -dijo Po serio- es un deshonor no tener una batalla pareja

Entonces decidamos quien de los dos va a pelear contra el -dijo Iza seria-

Lógico yo por que tengo puesto un pantalón y tu estas en bikini, cuando menos te lo esperes destruirá tu bikini y terminadas avergonzada dandole ventaja sobre ti -dijo Po serio mientras a Iza no le hizo gracia-

Je créeme cuando peleas en guerras uno se acostumbra a pelear desnudo -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Po solo se sonrojo un poco- bien tu pelea mientras yo me cambio de ropa pero resiste por que ese sujeto te pateara el trasero

Eres una mujer muy vulgar -dijo Po algo ofendido-

Y tu un panda odioso -dijo Iza con burla, se dio la vuelta- no vayas a perder y no le cuales tanto daño por que yo quiero una batalla estable y equitativa -Po no contesto solo se quedo viendo a su doble e Iza se retiró de momento-

Bien comencemos! -Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Mo solo levanto el brazo derecho y lo bloqueo con el brazo, Po se giró y lanzó una patada de talo, Mp salto hacia atrás y Po lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Mp sonrió dandole un golpe a la bola de fuego deshaciéndola, espero y Po apareció encima de el lanzando una patada con la planta del pie, Mp se cruzo de brazos soportando la patada, forcejearon un poco y Mp extendió los brazos empujando a Po, Po se dio la vuelta y Mp apareció frente a el, lanzó una serie de golpes y Po solo los esquivaba moviendo su cuerpo y levantando los brazos tratando de bloquear los golpes, Po desapareció y se el o en el aire gracias a sus alas, abajo en picada con el cuerpo cubierto de fuego, Mp desapareció de su trayecto y Po por poco golpea el suelo, se quedo de pi y Mp le dio un golpe detrás de la espalda, Po se giró lanzando una patada pero Mp ya no estaba, Mp apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, Po se quejó y quedo de pie dandole un golpe directo a la cara, Mp le regreso el golpe en forma de gancho al estomago, así los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes muy veloces, Po le dio un golpe al mentón y Mp le regreso un golpe a la cabeza y uno al estomago, Po se quejó y le dio una patada al mentón alejándolo de el, Mp se alejo un poco y Po le dio una tacleada directo al cuerpo, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo, Po cubrió su cuerpo de fuego y Mp de una aura oscura, los dos avanzaron y choca don sus puños solo para alejarse de nuevo, volvieron a chocar tres veces y en la cuarta vez Po le dio un golpe a Mp en el estomago mandándolo al aire, Po se le veo siguiéndolo pero Mp le disparó un rayo de energía, Po le dio un golpe de forma lateral y mando la energía directo al agua causando una leve explosión, Mp bajo en picada y le dio una patada directo al estomago impactándolo en el suelo dejando un agujero, Mp sonrió pero Po grito expulsando fuego de su cuerpo en un pilar de llamas, Mp salió con leves heridas y Po lo siguió dandole un golpe en la cara, comenzó a lanzar un serie de golpes en todo cuerpo, Mp le sujeto las mano dandole un rodillazo en el estomago, un cabezazo en la frente, lo soltó de sus manos dejándolo parada, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado izquierdo haciendo que se estrellara contra una serie de árboles, Po se quejó y se dio la vuelta quedando de pie, Mp extendió las manos formando una bola de energía algo grande, la disparo y Po golpeó el suelo levantando cinco paredes de rocas, la bola de energía choco con las paredes causando una colisión, Po estaba forcejeando un poco hasta que la energía rompió todas las paredes y Po salto esquivando la energía, Mp apareció detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda, Po fue empujada hacia el suelo pero antes de llegar Mp apareció y le dio un golpe en el mentón elevándolo, Po se el o un poco y abrió sus alas para estabilizarse en el aire, retrajo sus manos a las costillas formando dos bolas de fuego, Mp formo una esfera de energía grande de nuevo frente a el, los dos dispararon la energía haciendo que chocarán la una contra la otra causando un fuerte explosión en el campo, todo el campo se cubrió de humo, Po salió por un lado tosiendo por el humo y con leves heridas en el cuerpo, Mp apareció delante de el lanzando un golpe y Po levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando su golpe, los dos siguieron peleando en un intercambio de golpes, los dos retrajeron una mano concentrando energía y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños en una fuerte explosión y resplandor de nuevo, Po salió corriendo seguido de Mp, Mp sonrió con errando energía en sus manos y Po hizo los mismo-

No me había divertido así en años -dijo Mp sonriendo, disparó una serie de golpes soltando energía en forma de esferas, Po lo imito haciendo que sus ataques chocarán con los de su otro yo, los dos siguieron lanzando ataques y esquivando entre momentos, los dos siguieron por un momento hasta que Po bajo el cuerpo y disparó energía dandole a Mp en el pecho, siguió lanzando viendo que tenía una oportunidad, los ataques casaron un leve explosión y Po avanzó contando fuego en sus mano formando una bola grande, cuando llego Mp no estaba-

En donde esta? -dijo Po serio buscándolo-

Detrás de ti! -Mp apareció detrás de Po con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba formando una esfera de energía grande, los dos lanzaron sus ataques haciendo que chocarán en el aire formando una colisión de energía, la colisión se volvió plana formando un campo de fuerza, los dos siguieron forcejeando hasta que la colisión exploto afectando a ambos, Po salió herido con el cuerpo algo quemado y Mp recibió el mismo daño-

Jamás me espera que la diferencia de poderes fuera tan grande -dijo Po serio-

Apenas estoy calentando -dijo Mp sonriendo, desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Po lanzando un golpe, Po levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque causando una eco y una onda expansiva, Mp bajo y giró lanzando una patada que Po bloqueo con ambos brazos, Mp aplico mas fuerza y lo empujo contra un árbol, Po arrastro los pies en el suelo dejando marcas-

Mi turno! -Po aumentó el fuego en su cuerpo, sus alas se deshicieron y formaron una camisa roja con bordes negros con el cuello en V levantado y una cinta amarilla en su cintura, el pelo de Po volvió a ser blanco pero su pelo negro seguía siendo rojo, en sus brazos se formaron llamaradas algo grandes, desapareció y apareció detrás de Mp lanzando una bola de fuego que empujó a Mp contra unos arboles hasta explotar, Po se quedo quieto esperando y Mp apareció lanzando una patada y Po la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo dejando un eco mas fuerte, Mp bajo y lanzó un golpe golpe de gancho, Po lo esquivo estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, lanzó un golpe pero Mp lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, Po lanzó dos golpes pero igual fue detenido, Mp lo sujeto de su codo u mano derecha, le dio una leve patada a Po en sus pies haciéndolo perder el equilibrio,lo levanto y lo estrello al suelo, lo levanto y lo lanzó contra un árbol rompiéndolo en pedazos, Mp lo volvió a lanzar a un extremo pero Po se giró y lanzó un golpe soltando bolas de fuego de su puño derecho, Mp estiro los brazos formando un campo de energía frente a si mismo deteniendo el ataque, Po quedo de rodillas y comenzó a menear mas fuego, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe chocando los puños dejando un eco, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes hasta que Po lanzó un golpe y Mp desapareció, Mp apareció detrás el y le dio una patada en la espalda con el empeine, Po se movió quedando un poco agachado pero Mp le dio una golpe directo al estomago, concentro energía y lo levanto haciendo que su energía explotara leve te en su estómago, Po se giró y se elevó mas en el aire sujetándose el estomago-

Hay ese sujeto hay realmente hay piensa matarme -dijo Po entre respiraciones, Mp apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe con los puños entrelazados y Po fue cayendo en picada hacia el suelo pero Mp apareció debajo de el dandole una rodillazo en el estomago-

Que pasa a donde fueron tus energías?! -Mp le dio una patada en el estomago a Po alejándolo mas en el aire, Po se giró y disparó una bola de fuego de sus manos, Mp se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el ataque en una leve explosión- eso es todo? -Po apareció frente a el disparando una bola de fuego y Mp se volvió a cubrir para evitar el impacto, la bola de fuego lo golpeo pero no le paso nada, en cambio sintió un dolor en el estomago y eso fue por que Po le había dado un golpe con su rodilla, Po estiro su brazo izquierdo y le dio un codazo detrás de la cabeza desorientándolos un momento, paso su brazo derecho por su cuello y el izquierdo por la axila izquierda, lo había sujetado en una llave de su cuello-

Te mostrare mis energías! -dijo Po serio, comenzó a empeñar mas fuego del cuerpo dejando herido a Mp, se elevó mas en el aire, cuando alcanzó mayor altura comenzó a caer en picada de cabeza, el fuego los cubrió a ambos dejando un rastro de fuego, cuando estaba por impactar Po lo soltó y dejo que Mp cayera al suelo dejando una explosión, Po cayó de rodillas respirando de forma agitada pero del fuego salió Mp dandole un cabezazo en el mentón, Po se alejo cayendo de espaldas, Mp estaba herido en todo el cuerpo y parte de su armadura estaba rota, extendió los brazos formando una esfera de energía y disparó un rayo con la energía, Po se levanto rápido y lo esquivo saltando a un lado, Mp lo siguió y le dio una patada al mentón de nuevo, se giró y le dio una patada al estomago, Po se quejó un poco y Mp se algo quedando de pie, disparó un rayo de energía que le dio directo a Po en el cuerpo dejando una explosión en su cuerpo, Po cayó a cuarto patas jadeando un poco, Mp estaba sonriendo con una línea de sangre en su boca-

Ese golpe no estuvo mal ven vamos a divertirnos! -Mp avanzó y Po concentro fuego en sus brazos de nuevo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un eco muy fuerte dejando el suelo con grietas mientras Po seguía en su pelea Isaac estaba en medio del bosque pelando contra Fenghuang, Fenghuang bajo girando en un remolino, Isaac se cruzo de brazos aguantando el ataque, Isaac se quejó y concentro un rayo en su cuerpo, le dio un golpe a Fenghuang en su cara y la alejo, los dos estaban heridos y cansados, Fenghuang avanzó y trato de darle un golpe con su ala, Isaac salgo a un lado y le dio un golpe a las costillas del lado derecho, Fenghuang se quejó pero se dio dio la vuelta lanzando un corte con su ala izquierda, Isaac recibió un corte en el pecho de forma vertical, Fenghuang se quedo parada y avanzó volando, Isaac le trato de dar un golpe pero Fenghuang se llevo y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de ella, Isaac arrastro sus pies en el suelo, se quedo quieto y disparó una bola de fuego, Fenghuang le dio un golpe a la bola de fuego con su ala izquierda y la deshizo, Isaac concentro rayos en todo su cuerpo dejando una aura amarilla casi dorada, cuando Fenghuang se dio cuenta Isaac estaba frente a ella y le dio un golpe soltando una descarga, siguió golpeándola en todo el cuerpo dejando a Fenghuang herida, Fenghuang se alejo y se elevó, comenzó a girar de forma rápida creando una aura de color azul y disparó un rayo azul de energía, Isaac recibió el golpe directo en el cuerpo creando una explosión, Fenghuang sonrió viendo el daño que había dejado la explosión pero Isaac no estaba, lo busco pero Isaac apareció detrás de ella, Isaac la golpeo directo en la espalda dejando una fuerte descarga, la abrazo y comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo, Fenghuang estiro los brazos soltándose y se giró dandole una patada en el pecho, Isaac la sujeto de su pierna y la jalo lanzándola contra el suelo de espaldas, Fenghuang se quejó pero concentro energía en sus alas haciéndolas de color azul-

Ahora que hace? -dijo Isaac viendo que estiro las alas formando una bola de energía- piensa hacer que explote frente a mi! -Isaac concentro energía en su puños derecho creando una esfera de color azul y dorado, cuando llego lanzó el golpe creando una colisión entre ambos ataques, las energías explotaron efectuando a los dos, Isaac fue lanzado a un lado con heridas en el cuerpo al igual que Fenghuang, Fenghuang avanzó volando e Isaac bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe de su ala, cuando Fenghuang lo paso le había dado a un árbol, ella se elevó y se dio la vuelta viendo a Isaac, solo vio como el árbol había sido cortado con mucha facilidad- hay mamá si eso me golpea es mi fin!

Exacto cahorrito -Fenghuang se rió y avanzó de nuevo extendiendo las alas, Isaac salto a un lado pero se llevo un corte en el hombro izquierdo, Fenghuang se dio la vuelta y avanzó de nuevo extendiendo sus alas, era muy rápido y esta vez Isaac se llevo un corte en la espalda de foro diagonal desde su hombro izquierdo hacia el lado derecho de su cadera- estas muerto!

Todavía no! -Isaac grito concentrando energía en sus garras haciéndolas de un color azul y mas largas, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un corte entre ambos, el choque de energías dejo un nube de polvo y un leve rastro de energía en el campo, Isaac quedo de pie en el suelo y Fenghuang quedo a su espalda respirando de forma agitada, Isaac grito mientras un segundo corte apareció en su espalda esta vez del lado derecho al lado izquierdo de su cadera, Fenghuang sonrió pero en eso escucho que algo cayó al suelo como hojas, cuando se fijó sus plumas había sido cortadas tanto que ya ni podría volar-

Mis alas! -Fenghuang grito viendo sus plumas cortadas mientras Isaac se daba la vuelta sonriendo- me las pagaras -trato de aletear pero ya no podía ni elevarse ni un milímetro- ya no puedes volar ahora tienes desventaja -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Fenghuang grito molesta y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Isaac lo esquivo saltando a la derecha- entiende tu ya no puedes volar y has perdido tu ventaja por eso! -Fenghuang gruño y comenzó a girar formando un viento azul en su cuerpo- eso no funciona! -Isaac volvió a tomar la postura de su mejor ataque- Kamehame Ha! -los dos dispararon sus técnicas creando una colisión entre los dos, Isaac uso mas fuerza y el ataque explotó en el campo afectando a Fenghuang un poco, Isaac avanzó corriendo concentrando fuego en sus piernas- por ti el mundo, mi familia! -Isaac se giró y le dio una patada a Fenghuang en el pecho soltando el fuego en forma de una honda de energía- la vida de Hinata y de otros se vino a abajo y te haré pagar! -Fenghuang trato de moverse pero Isaac le dio un golpe en el mentón elevándola de nuevo, Isaac desapareció y apareció encima de Fenghuang dandole una patada en la espalda y ella cayó al suelo causando un eco por su cuerpo- levántate no pienso dejarte ni un solo momento en paz

Niño inmaduro -dijo Fenghuang levantándose, salto hacia atrás y giró sus brazos formando la bola de fuego mongol, Isaac se puso en guardia, Fenghuang lanzó su técnica e Isaac salto hacia arriba estiro los brazos formando una bola de fuego grande y la disparo contra la bola de fuego causando que explotara dejando solo humo en su camino- la neutralizó! Pero como es posible por que?!

Las mismas técnicas no funcionaran contra mi dos veces -Isaac estaba cayendo sobre Fenghuang levanto los brazos hacia recibe concentro energía- es hora de que caigas -la energía tomo forma de una Katana- técnica de luz Espada de energía!

Me cortara en dos! -Fenghuang estaba asustada e Isaac lanzó un corte vertical hasta tocar el suelo, para Fenghuang todo paso muy lento, Isaac parecía que se había dividido en dos en su visión, Isaac gruño y lanzó varios cortes en toda la zona dejando línea de energía y una que otra piedra cortada, retrajo sus mano derecha deshaciendo la esfera formando una bola de fuego azul, lanzó un corte y quemo todos los pedazos de Fenghuang que estaban frente a el dejando nada mas que cenizas-

Te lo merecías -dijo Isaac serio viendo las cenizas caer, se escucharon unos pasos detrás y vio que Tigresa estaba detrás suyo con una expresión de miedo- lo siento tenía que hacerlo

Si entiendo ustedes los samurais y guerreros de Japón están acostumbrados a eso solo que yo nunca lo había visto -dijo Tigresa triste y un poco asustada- no te juzgaré se que tenías un gran odio hacia ella

Aun falta el panda -dijo Isaac serio y Tigresa asintió, ella estaba usando su ropa normal, los dos estaban serios cuando se escucho un fuerte impacto a lo lejos y los dos vieron que había una explosión den fuego y energía- esos deben ser los pandas!

Po -Tigresa se preocupo un poco pero decidió ir rumbo a la zona en especifico, ahí mismo Po estaba peleando contra Mp en un intercambio de golpes, los dos se elevaron peleando hasta que Po lanzó una patada y Mp le dio un golpe al estomago, desapareció y le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que Po cayera contra el suelo dejando un leve agujero del tamaño de su cuerpo, Mp apareció detrás y le dio una patada en la espalda enterrándolo mas en el suelo, Po se quejó y liberal fuego en una leve explosión, se levanto cansado y herido viendo a Mp el cual estaba sonriendo-

Admiro mi forma de pelead vamos atácame ven -dijo Mp sonriendo sus heridas se habían curado mientras Po ya estaba cansado, lanzó una serie de golpes mientras Mp lanzó una serie de golpes chocando con los puños de Po en una onda expansiva, los dos se detuvieron y desaparecieron, se escuchan algunos golpes entre los dos hasta que Po apareció siendo golpeado por Mp, Mp lo sujeto del suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con una sola mano, Po se quejó escupiendo sangre pero expulso mas poder y le dio una patada al mentón con el empeine, se soltó y cayó sentado en suelo, estribo el brazo derecho y disparó energía contra el, Mp recibió el ataúd directamente en el cuerpo y fue empujando contra una piedra, Po se levanto y Mp sonrió viéndolo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron su puño este un golpe comenzaron a pelear rápido y se separaron solo para volver a pelear un vez mas, los dos saltaron hacia atrás y dispararon energía creando una explosión entre los ataques, Po busco a Mp pero ese te apareció detrás suyo dandole una patada en las costillas, Po se quejó y Mp le disparó una bola de energía haciendo que chocara contra el suelo con una herida en la espalda-

No puedo mas -dijo Po tratando de levantarse, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas hasta su camisa se estaba rompiendo por la energía faltante, se quedo de pie y en guardia- tal vez esté cansado pero seguiré peleando

Ese es el espíritu -dijo Mp sonriendo, los dos extendieron los brazos disparando energía en forma de esferas, los ataques chocaban entre ellas causando una explosión con una cortina de humo, Mp salto y disparó esfera de energía hacia Po causando una explosión en el campo, Po se cruzo de brazos creando un campo de energía pero solo cuando que se llenara de humo, Po grito expulsando fuego, extendió los brazos y creado una burbuja hecha de fuego que golpeo a Mp en el cuerpo causando que se alejara con una quemadura en el cuerpo, Mp solo cayó al suelo heridos se recuperó, mientras Po estaba cansado y jadeando, no pudo sostenerse mas y cayó al suelo perdiendo su transformación- que eso es todo ya?

Rayos ya no tengo mas energía -dijo Po cansado, Mp se fue acercando hasta que Iza apareció, estaba usando una blusa ajustada al cuerpo de color roja sin mangas y con bordes azules así como broches y un pantalón negro con una cinta azul en la cintura, le dio una patada a Mp y luego disparó un bola de energía que lo alejo de ahí- Iza

Necesitas descansar panda, yo te remplazare -dijo Iza seria sin verlo-

Ten cuidado es sujeto es muy fuerte mas te vale estar preparada -dijo Po serio tratando de moverse-

No te preocupes por mi me doy cuenta de que es sujeto no es ordinario -dijo Iza seria- rayos no me queda de otra tendré que usar eso! -gruño un poco y una aura de color azul oscura como la noche con bordes blanco la rodeo- la segunda fase de mi modo guardián Modo Luna Tsukuyomi


	46. Chapter 46

**El verdadero poder de Tigresa**

En el bosque de la isla Iza estaba frente a Mp el cual estaba sonriendo un poco, Po estaba detrás suyo herido y cansado-

Conque modo Tsukuyomi? -dijo Mp sonriendo- bien demuéstrame esa dichosa forma cuando te conocí en el futuro tu no hiciste eso y terminaste muriendo en mis manos -Mp se dio e Iza gruño molesta-

Bien entonces usare esta nueva forma para tratar de tener ventaja -dijo Iza sonriendo, respiro hondo y comenzó a expulsar una ligera aura azulada oscura, soltó un suspiro y el aura incremento mas, su pelo se volvió completamente blanco pero seguía en su forma normal, en su nariz apareció una línea azul que se dividió en dos, las líneas iban directo a sus ojos formando líneas como maquillaje de un azul oscuro, de la esquina de sus ojos aparecieron dos triángulos largos con la punta hacia abajo hasta la mitad de sus mejillas, era un triángulo en cada ojo, su pelo en la cabeza obtuvo puntas azules oscuras solo en la zona final y también tuvo puntas azules en sus orejas, en su frente apareció una luna de forma creciente, sus manos y pies ganaron un color azul oscuro en forma de llamas pasando un poco por sus tobillos y muñecas, en sus hombros aparecieron una luna menguante, sus ojos se volvieron azul oscuro y su cola se volvió tan larga como la de un tigre con las puntas de su cola de color azul, el poder paso y ella solo respiro calmando su cuerpo- Modo Tsukuyomi, Guardián de la oscuridad!

Pensé que esto seria mas serio -dijo Mp sonriendo- pero no has cambiado pensé que te harías mas fuerte pero solo has cambiado el color de tu pelo es una transformación absurda jejeje -Iza no contesto solo se puso a cuatro patas emanando energía de su cuerpo-

Te demostrare que no debes juzgar las apariencias solamente -dijo Iza seria, avanzó de un paso y Mp lanzó un golpe pero Iza desapareció en un segundo y apareció a su derecha dandole una patada en la mejilla derecha, Mp se impresiono pero le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos lanzando ron un golpe y comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio solo de golpes, los dos estaban dejando una onda de energía que iba en aumento, Iza le dio una patada a Mp justo en la cara, se frío y le dio otra patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, lo sujeto de la cara y lo lanzó al aire, Mp se dio la vuelta y avanzó, Iza lanzó un golpe soltando un fuego negro, la energía y el fuego chocaron formando una onda de choque hasta que exploto dejando un agujero quemado, los dos desaparecieron un momento hasta que se escucho el sonido de un impacto dejando otra esfera de fuego, Mp salió del humo dandole una tacleada a Iza en el cuerpo, la sujeto de su pierna derecha y la lanzó al siglo dejando arcada su figura en el suelo, Mp avanzó hacia ella para darle un golpe, Iza desapareció y Mp golpeó el suelo con fuerza, Iza apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda lanzándolo a un extremo, Mp regreso y lanzó un golpe soltando energía, la energía le impacto a Iza alejándolo un poco se dio la vuelta quedando de pie y Mp apareció dandole un golpe directo al estomago, la fue empujando hasta que la lanzó soltando un bola de energía, Iza fue cubierta por la energía, atravesó cada árbol con la espalda, Mp la siguió cubierto de energía e Iza también avanzó con el cuerpo cubierto de energía, los dos chocaron sus brazos en un eco y comenzaron a intercambiarse golpes de forma rápida en el lugar, Mp puso el brazo derecho bloqueando su golpe y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Iza se alejo un poco y Mp le dio un golpe con el brazo en el mentón, la fue empujando hasta lanzarla contra un árbol, Iza arrastro sus manos y pies por el suelo y golpeo el suelo levando rocas frente a ella tratando. De golpead a Mp, Mp salto de lado a lado esquivando los golpes de rocas, lanzó un golpe soltando energía y destruyó las rocas con su puño, Iza apareció y le dio una serie de golpes en su cuerpo dejando marcas de garras y golpes por todo su cuerpo, Mp se quejó escupiendo sangre, la mira cubriéndose de energía ambos, los dos avanzaron dejando un rastro de energía en el camino chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de energía y un eco, se separaron y volvieron avanzar para chocar sus puños en un golpe muy fuerte, siguieron hacia dos veces mas dejando agujeros por el campo, Mp apareció lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas a Iza la cual siguió esquivando y defendiéndose, los dos siguieron hasta escuchar tres impactos de golpes, Mp lanzó a un golpe pero Iza léxico un rodillazo en el estomago y luego un golpe en la cara soltando una esfera de energía azul oscura, Mp fue alejado por el golpe e Iza lo siguió solo para darle varios golpes en el cuerpo dejando marcas de impacto en su cuerpo, Mp la sujeto de las muñecas, la atrajo y le dio un cabezazo en la frente dejándola un poco herida, concentro energía en su pierna derecha y. Le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Mp sonrió y concentro energía en su puño derecho, la soltó y le dio un golpe directo al mentón alejándola de el, extendió los brazos y disparado una serie de esferas de energía que le dieron en la espalda causando una leve explosión, Iza desapareció apareció a su izquierda lanzó un corte con sus garras dejando una línea de cuatro marcas en su pecho que terminaron en cortas poco profundas, Mp le dio un golpe en la cara y lanzó varios golpes e Iza se cruzo de brazos deteniendo los golpes, los dos saltaron y formando esferas de energía en sus manos, las esferas crecieron por la energía y las dispararon, cuando chocaron crearon una explosión entre las dos, la explosión fue fan grande que cubrió casi toda la zona con fuego y un fuerte resplandor, Iza salió del humo con ligeras heridas en la cara y Mp apareció detrás de ella lanzando un golpe lateral, Iza levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y le dio un codazo con e con el codo derecho justo en el estomago dejando una onda de sonido y energía, los dos saltaron a un lado respirando un poco agitados-

Que pelea -dijo Po sorprendido, trato de pararse y lo logro pero se sujeta a el brazo izquierdo- realmente podría ganarle pero -Po noto algo su otro yo comenzó a sanar su cuerpo de forma rápida- como sospechaba ese sujeto puede cuadrar sus heridas sin importar como sean

Ya veo así que puedes curarte de forma rápida -dijo Iza sorprendida viendo a Mp-

Así es mientras mas heridas ganes te volverás más débil en cambio yo no, mi fuerza será igual y no solo eso mi cuerpo también seguirá como si nada le hubiera pasado -dijo Mp sonriendo-

Entonces te causare tanto daño como no te imaginas -Iza sonrío cubriendo su cuerpo con una ayuda azul oscura y luego una aura de rayos a su alrededor, ella avanzó de forma rápida, mientras avanzaba se vieron una serie de resplandores de color blanco, cuando llevo al otro extremo Mp tuvo muchas marcas de golpes en el cuerpo, Iza se giró y salto dandole un rodillazo detrás de la cabeza, se volvió a impulsar y le dio otro golpe dejando que Mp se quejara un poco, Mp se volteó sol para ver que Iza se había impulsado en un salgo y le dio una patada en el mentón con el empeine de ambos pies, Mp se alejo e Iza se dio la vuelta quedando de pie dandole la espalda- que te pareció?

Si buen golpe -dijo Mp sonriendo aguantando un poco el dolor y con una marca de sangre en la boca- pero...-expulso mas poder de su cuerpo y formo una aura de color azul que lo recupero por completo quitando la marca de los golpes- no me paso nada

Eres un monstruo maldito -dijo Iza seria- veamos si te arranco el brazo será posible que te lo vuelvas a poner? -iza saco sus garras sonriendo-

Por que no lo intentas pero advierto una cosa tus trucos no volverán a funcionar en mi dos veces -dijo Mp sonriendo- terminemos con esto de una vez -Mp expulsó energía sonriendo-

No te precipites panda malo la pelea apenas caba de comenzar -dijo Iza sonriendo, expulso mas poder sonriendo, Mp apareció frente a ella dandole una patada en la cara y la alejo, Iza se frío en medio del aire y regreso hacia el, los dos chocaron sus brazos dejando un eco y una onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes hasta que Iza le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie y Mp le regreso el golpe, Mp la golpeo en la cara y un golpe en el estomago, Iza se enojo un poco y le dio una patada en el mentón, Mp le lanzó energía cubriéndola completamente de una energía azul, Iza se alejo un poco cubierta de humo y leves heridas, Mp avanzó corriendo pero Iza res trajo las manos a sus costillas y lanzó una llamada de fuego morado, Mp se cruzo de brazos recibiendo algo de daño en el cuerpo, Mp estaba algo quemado y con leves heridas pero seguía vivo, los dos se vieron a los ojos serios, avanzaron y chocaron comenzando a intercambiar golpes entre ellos de forma rápida, Mp le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara y después una patada en las costillas, Iza se gritó un poco por el dolor pero le dio una patada al mentón cerrándole la boca, se frío para lanzar otra patada pero Mp la esquivo saltando hacia atrás y le dio una patada en el cuerpo e Iza le regreso un golpe al pecho, Mp le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, los dos se estaban golpeando con fuerza dejando ondas de eco en el lugar, los dos estaban peleando con fuerza dejando una onda de eco en el campo, Po estaba sorprendido viendo la pelea hasta que llego Tigresa-

Po mi amor estas bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada y lo abrazo-

Si descuida estoy bien solo perdí mis poderes y tengo leves heridas -dijo Po tranquilo, se escucho un impacto fuerte viendo que Iza le había dado un golpe a Mp en el pecho soltando energía oscura, Mp le regreso el golpe directo a la cara dejando un eco, los dos estaban peleando muy fuerte dejando ondas de sonido y eco en el campo- esta pelea es asombrosa apenas pude pelear de esa forma contra el

Mi madre esta perdiendo ventaja con su velocidad -dijo Isaac sorprendido- tendremos que ayudarla dentro de poco, oye panda dime todavía tienes fuerzas para pelear?

Me temo que no e reunido la energía suficiente todavía -dijo Po serio- pero primero veamos que hace tu madre, no podemos tomar una decisión apresurada sin saber qué resultados habrá -Isaac solo gruño y bajo la mirada-

Tu puedes Iza -dijo Tigresa un poco seria, con Iza y Mp los dos seguían peleando hasta que Mp le dio un golpe a Iza en el mentón alejándolo de el, Iza termino impactando algunos árboles hasta llegar al suelo e impactó con fuerza-

Rayos es un maldito -dijo Iza seria, tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo debidos a los ataques- si seguimos peleando de esta forma mis poderes se agotaran mucho antes de hacerle algún daño serio -Mp apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe en las costillas lanzándola al suelo, Iza quedo siendo arrastrada por el suelo y Mp apareció detrás dandole una patada en la espalda, Iza fue alejada de nuevo pero se dio la vuelta y disparo una rayo de energía donare a Mp en el pecho, Iza se giró y disparo una serie de esferas de energía dandole a Mp en el cuerpo, Mp salió del humo y le dio un cabezazo en el mentón, Iza se le dio un golpe en la cabeza, le puso la mano en el pecho y libero energía de un golpe causando una leve explosión, extendió los brazos formando una esfera de energía y la hizo explotar en la cara de Mp haciendo que se alejara, dejándolo con leves heridas, Iza avanzó y los dos se dieron un golpe en la cara dejando una línea de sangre en la boca, Iza dispararon una esfera de energía en el pecho de Mp alejándolo un poco, Mp cayó al suelo e Iza iba hacia el pero Mp se giró y le disparó una esfera de energía alejándola un poco, Mp iba hacia ella y lanzó una patada hacia el estomago, pero Iza salto esquivándola, lanzó una patada y le dio a Mp en el pecho, se impulso y le dio un rodillazo en el mentón, se giró dandole una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, Mp inclino su cuerpo e Iza le dio un codazo en el estomago, lanzó un golpe pero Mp le dio una mordida en el brazo izquierdo e Iza se quejó un poco abriendo la boca- Hay hay! Hay! infeliz me mordiste ya veras! -Iza le sujeto de la oreja derecha y del mentón, para darle una mordida en la cabeza, Mp se quejó mientras los demás estaban confundidos-

Eso se supone que es una técnica? -dijo Tigresa confundida, los dos se habían separado e Iza disparó tres esferas de energía en el cuerpo de Mp causando un leve rastro de humo, Mp cayó al suelo de cara e Iza iba hacia pero Mp se giró dandole una patada de talón en la cabeza, Iza cayo de espaldas y golpeo el suelo con la cola liberando una línea de rocas hacia Mp, Mp sonrió y le dio un golpe al suelo suelo dejando un agujero por su energía y las rocas fueron destruidas, estiro el brazo derecho y disparo un rayo de energía, Iza solo lo esquivo alegando a un lado, desapareció, concentro energía en su pierna derecha y apareció a la izquierda de Mp dándomela una patada justo en la boca del estomago soltando el rayo en el cuerpo de dejando con una descarga muy esfuerce, Mp concentro energía en su cuerpo y avanzó hacia Iza dandole una cabezazo en la frente dejándola caer de espaldas- Iza!

Grr...rayos..-Iza se levanto para ver a Mp herido y con heridas llenas de sangre, Mp sonrió y concentro energía en su cuerpo dejando que sus heridas se curaran, Iza se levanto pero noto algo en el hombro izquierdo de Mp, ahí había una cortada de sus garras que no estaba sanado _"ya veo creo tener una idea"_ pensó Iza seria, retrajo su mano izquierda y la derecha la expandió con los dos dedos principales hacia enfrente, comenzó a expulsar energía rodeando su cuerpo de un aura azul oscura con rayos-

Que planeas hacer, ya te lo dije no importa que poder uses no lograras darme seriamente -dijo Mp sonriendo pero Iza seguía seria expulsando mas poder- si sigues así solo gastaras tus energías

E que pretende hacer es verdad que su energía va en un gran aumento pero -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo la energía subir- no veo que algo con ella

Es porque planea usar una técnica muy poderosa pero no la debe estar mostrando por alguna razón -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

La flecha del caos! -Iza disparo energía de sus dedos con la forma de un cono muy grande en forma puntiaguda a los lados de color azul oscura, Mp se sorprendió y se cruzo de brazos protegiendo de la energía oscura que lo ataco directamente en el cuerpo dejando una fuerte explosión, Po y los demás fueron empujados por la explosión pero solo un poco, se formo una nube de humo y polvo en el campo, la isla tembló con fuerza mientras en el hotel todo estaba juntados sintiendo miedo-

Perece que la pelea se hizo peor -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Tengo miedo -dijeron Isaac y Hinata pequeños algo asustados, Hinata adulta los abrazo a ambos para calmarlos mientras el hotel entero temblaba-

Yo también tengo miedo abrácenme chicas! -Mono salto directo a Song tallando su cabeza en sus senos me sonriendo, Song se enojo y estaba un poco sonrojada, le dio un fuerte apretón en la cabeza y lo levanto- espera no -Song le presionó la cabeza con sus manos haciendo crujir sus huesos-

Es un ser asqueroso y mereces esto! -Song le dijo molesta, le dio la vuelta y lo lanzó de cara contra el muro dejando su cara y cuerpo marcada en un agujero- mono asqueroso -todos se sorprendieron y rieron un momento, volviendo al campo Iza estaba parada firma respirando muy agitada con un agujero frente a ella con un rastro de quemadura donde su ataque había salido disparado con fuerza-

Es increíble mi mama canalizo la energía en un solo punto, no la hizo aparecer hasta que la energía estuviera reunida y así saliera con más impulso -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

La contuvo solo para darle más velocidad pero si fue una técnica muy peligrosa hasta hizo temblar la isla entera -dijo Po sorprendido teniendo abrazada a Tigresa a su cuerpo-

Bien use mas energía esta vez con esto espero que si tenga heridas -dijo Iza seria respirando de forma agitada- es posible que con esta técnica lo haya matado -se escucharon al uno sonidos de respiración y queja de parte de Mp, Iza gruño viendo que Mp estaba vivo todavía pero su cuerpo entero tenía heridas muy graves, en su pecho había una fuerte quemadura donde empezaba a brotar grande dejando manchado su cuerpo, los brazos los tenía cubiertos de sangre tanto hasta que chorreaba dejando manchas en el suelo, estaba respirando de forma agitada- ves así se le hace daño a alguien -Iza sonrió pero Mp le regreso la sonrisa con una vena marcada en su cabeza expulso mas energía haciendo que su cuerpo entero fuera sanado hasta quedar intacto completamente, su cuerpo había sido curado sin dejar rastros de heridas pero Iza noto algo en su hombro derecho y brazo izquierdo había heridas sangrantes todavía y una marca de golpe-

Lo ves no me hiciste nada -dijo Mp sonriendo- bien es hora de regresarte el favor -extendió la mano derecha hacia reina formando una bola de energía azul-

Es ahora o nunca este no es el momento de ponerme a pensar en el desgaste de energía -dijo Iza seria, retrajo sus manos hacia sus costillas del lado derecho formando una esfera azul oscura en sus manos- Ka Me Ha Me -la esfera creció mientras Mp lanzó su técnica- Ha! -ambos dispararon sus técnica creando una colisión entre ambos, los dos fueron forcejeando mientras la colisión fue en aumento, Mp sonrió y apretó el puño haciendo que la esfera explotara afectando a Iza que estaba cerca del radio de explosión, la explosión fue un poco fuerte esta vez y Mp termino un poco herido solo para expulsar mas poder y se curo rápido en cambio Iza cayo al suelo herida y perdiendo su transformación- ya...no tengo..energía

Este será tu fin -dijo Mp sonriendo, extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía y la disparo hacia Iza, Tigresa avanzó y le dio una patada a la energía lazándola a otro extremo causando una leve explosión en el campo- tu también?

Si ahora yo seré tu oponente -dijo Tigresa seria- vamos atácame!

Espera Tigresa! -Iza le grito y se levanto quedando a cuatro patas-

Se lo que me vas a decir que no pelee pero entiende que mi deber es también pelear -dijo Tigresa seria- no me pienso rendir y salir huyendo

No! -Iza seria y se levanto quedando de pie- solo te iba a decir que aguantes un minuto solo un minuto para que recupere mis poderes y el panda también solo quiero que aguantes ni importa si te rompe una pierna -chasqueo sus dedos de la mano derecha- me lucí mas de la cuenta pensé que lo eliminaría sin involucrarte pero ahora sufrirás mucho

Entonces me estabas cuidando para que no me pusiera en ridiculo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos e Iza asintió- les demostrare de que si soy fuerte no por nada me dieron la gema del dragón -Tigresa se dio la vuelta para que no vieran que estaba haciendo un puchero soltando leves lagrimas de los ojos de forma graciosa, Iza solo se alejo un poco mientras Tigresa grito haciendo que su fuego se elevará mas- bien aquí voy!

Tigresa dio un paso y avanzó lanzando un golpe con fuego concentrado, Mp solo levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Tigresa concentro fuego en sus extremidades y le dio una patada en el pecho dejando una marca de quemadura en su cuerpo Mp solo retrocedió unos pasos y Tigresa comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo, le dio un gancho al mentón, giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo, Mp sonrió y avanzó dandole un golpe a Tigresa en la boca, Tigresa lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Mp desapareció y apareció detrás de Tigresa dandole un golpe en la espalda, Tigresa cayó al suelo y Mp iba hacia ella, se arrodilló un momento y golpeo el suelo con su palma haciendo que varias rocas salieran del suelo y rodearan a Mp dejándolo encerrado, Tigresa concentro un rayo en su mano izquierda formando una bola, lanzó un golpe y soltó el rayo dandole a Mp causando una explosión en el campo, Tigresa sonrió viendo el campo de humo pero Mp salió curando sus heridas, salgo y bajo en picada dandole una patada en el pecho, Tigresa se estrelló en suelo pero sujeto la pierna de Mp y lo lanzó aun lado, Mp giró en el aire y cayó de pie, se acercó a la rocas de Tigresa y les dio una patada lanzando las rocas hacia ella dandole golpes en todo el cuerpo dejándola enterrada en ellas, Po se preocupo al igual que Iza pero los dos estaban expulsando poder de sus cuerpos-

Lo ves no puedes ganarme de todos los presentes eres la más débil -dijo Mp sonriendo y se dio la vuelta concentro energía en su puño derecho formando una esfera de energía- bien es hora de terminar con esto -Tigresa estaba gruñendo molesta enterrada en las rocas _"no es verdad, entrene mucho para tener esta fuerza, en muchas ocasiones Po me ha salvado y yo eh salvado a muchos con mi fuerza, pero quiero ser más útil para Po, para mis amigos y mi aldea, no pienso perder aquí no pienso dejarlo ganar, yo quiero ganar!"_ Tigres estaba enterrada y grito expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo- que es eso?! -Mp y los demás vieron sorprendidos el brillo dorado que venía de Tigresa-

Tigresa esta transformándose! -dijo Iza impresionada y los demás estaban igual de asombrados, Tigresa salto de las rocas gritando mientras su cuerpo seguía emanando esa energía, en sus pies apareció un brillo dorado cubriéndolos tomando la forma de zapatos amarillos ajustados a sus pies con la zona de los dedos libre y el talón también, en su cuerpo apareció una camisa de mangas largas dorada y cerrada ajustada a su busto, tenía bordes negros en el cuello, pecho y mangas, sus mangas eran grandes y amplias para sus brazos, en el vientre apareció una cinta dorada oscura grande que cubría su estomago con un dragon chino color verde jade rodeándola y un listón verde, en el cuello aparecieron comas negras en forma de Yang decorando la parte del cuello y dos grandes en los hombros, debajo de la cinta estaban una ligera cola de la camisa formando un triángulo en cada pierna, detrás tenía una ligera cola de su camisa en corte recto y la cinta formaba un moño, sus marcas de tigre ahorran eran doradas excepto en los ojos, las marcas en sus párpados eran negras y tenían la forma de maquillaje dandole un toque fino, las marcas en su frente seguían negras pero de un tono mas fuertes, cuando abrió los ojos estos eran de un color verde jade y sonrió, todos estaban sorprendidos por su nueva forma-

No puedo creerlo esa es su forma de Guardiana? -dijo Isaac sorprendida-

Esa es la transformación de Tigresa en forma Dragon? -dijo Po sorprendido mientras Tigresa no podía dejar de ver su cuerpo, en sus manos aparecieron guantes negros cortados de la zona de los dedos dejando libre sus dedos y pulgar-

Me siento increíble -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, apretó los puños y los bajo formando una llamarada dorada en su cuerpo- mi poder aumento todavía más siento que soy capas de todo

Solo tuviste ropa nueva y un cambio en tu apariencia pero eso no cambiara nada -dijo Mp sonriendo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de energía, Tigresa reaccionó y salto esquivando el ataque, cuando se dio cuenta estaba detrás de Mp- que?

Asombroso siento que mi cuerpo es más ligero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- esto es increíble mas de lo que pensaba -lanzaba una serie de golpes y patadas- si es bastante increíble - desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Po- ne Po dime como me veo? -Tigresa se dio la vuelta mostrando su nuevo traje hecho de energía-

Estas preciosa y tus ojos e bien preciosos pero me gustaban mas de color Rubí -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un beso rápido en los labios- no te confíes ese sujeto es muy fuerte

Es verdad pero hay un ventaja Tigresa -dijo Iza seria- debes atacarlo constantemente atácalo con todo no te contengas

Entendido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa avanzó corriendo pero Mp lanzó un golpe pero no le dio porque desapareció, Tigresa apareció detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda y lo alejo, Mp se dio la vuelta y lanzó una serie de golpes soltando energía en forma de esferas, Tigresa desapareció y apareció en otros extremo, extendió el brazo derecho y concentro energía en forma de una esfera de color dorada- el gran ataque Big Bang! -disparo la energía y le dio a Mp en el cuerpo causando un leve explosión, Mp salió molesto y lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa vol ido a desaparecer, se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en la cara, Mp se enojo y la sujeto del tobillo, la levanto y la estrelló en el suelo de cara, la volvió a levantar y la lanzó a al aire, la siguió y le dio una serie de golpes en el cuerpo, le dio una patada en la cara elevándola mas, apareció detrás de ella y le dio una patada en la espalda, extendió el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía que se estrelló con ella causando una explosión, Mp bajo al suelo sonriendo viendo el agujero-

Vamos sal de ahí tu no eres tan débil para cansarte ahora verdad? -dijo Mp sonriendo y del humo salió Tigresa ilesa-

Si perdón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo estiro el brazo y le dio una vuelta a su brazo moviendo su hombro- muy bien por fin e terminado con mi calentamiento, bueno espero que me disculpes lo que pasa es que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a este nuevo poder pero ya estoy bien -Tigresa expulso su poder dorado de nuevo y sus marcas volvieron a ser doradas- aquí voy! -Tigresa avanzó dandole un golpe a Mp en el estomago dejando un eco en el campo, Mp se quejó un poco soltando saliva de su boca, comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara directamente, salgo hacia atrás y extendió los brazos formando una esfera dorada, la disparo y le dio a Mp en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, Tigresa sonrió viendo que Mp estaba mas herido y asombrado-

Ya veo, ese nuevo poder tuyo es lo único que me puede lastimar enserio -dijo Mp serio mientras su cuerpo se curaba- pero déjame decirte que perderás de todas formas

Je creo que estas asustado, te puedes parecer mucho a mi novio pero no eres el ya no -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ahora soy mas fuerte tanto que soy cabás de derrotarte yo sola

Ya deja de presumir pensaba jugar contigo como antes pero ya me arte de escucharte te enviare al infierno -dijo Mp sonriendo-

Si crees que puedes hacerlo inténtalo maldito asesino -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos apretando la mano con la otra, Tigresa avanzó y lanzó un golpe dejando un corte en las costillas de Mp dejando un rastro de energía dorada- lento -Mp se sorprendió un poco pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Tigresa tenía la gema del tiempo- Isaac cuídala! -la lanzó e Isaac la atrapo en su manos- bien terminemos con esto


	47. Chapter 47

**El final del Po maligno**

En la isla se veía un resplandor dorado que venia directo de Tigresa la cual estaba transformada en su forma de guardián, ella estaba mandando energía de su cuerpo, salto y lanzó varios golpes y patadas en el aire, siguió practicando con su cuerpo mientras Mp estaba serio viéndola-

Esto es asombroso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo lanzando varios golpes, noto a Mp el cual estaba serio- se ve que estas temblando Mp -Tigresa lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento con energía dorada, el viento avanzó y le dio un corte a Mp en la mejilla dejando un rastro de sangre, Tigresa bajo tranquila mientras Mp curaba su mejilla sonriendo- un te parece?

Ya veo solo por que te transformaste no significa que eres mas fuerte -dijo Mp sonriendo- tus poderes habrán aumentado pero no significa que seas mas fuerte que yo

Entonces averigüemos lo -Tigresa sonrió, espero un momento y dio un paso rápido, cuando Mp se dio cuenta Tigresa le había dado un golpe directo en el estomago dejando hundido su puño, Mp se quedo sorprendido, Tigresa grito y le dio un golpe directo en el mentón, Mp se alejo un poco y a tigresa lo siguió, desapareció y apareció a su derecha dandole un codazo en sus costillas dejándole una marca de golpe, Mp se quejó y Tigresa giro dandole una patada en la cara alejándolo de ella, Mp se alejo un poco, Tigresa avanzó dandole un rodillazo en la espalda, Mp fue lanzado hasta al aire y Tigresa salto dejando una onda de viento y energía dorada, apareció frente a el y le dio un rodillazo en el pecho lanzándolo de regreso al suelo dejando una onda de sonido y eco, Mp había terminado enterrado en el suelo dejando un poco de su figura, Tigresa sonrió y bajo quedando de pie frente a el- que te pareció? Te gusto? -Mp se levanto tallando su cuerpo soltando el polvo que había en su cuerpo-

Se ve que no peleas nada mal, pero tampoco estas peleando enserio -dijo Mp sonriendo, sus heridas se curaron, Iza y los demás seguían aculando energía por un poco de tiempo, Iza noto algo en el cuerpo de Mp, en las costillas tenis una ligera marca de corte donde Tigresa lo había atacado con sus garras _"bien si Tigresa continua atacando con fuerza el no podrá regenerarse tan rápido, si ella se da cuenta podrá tener ventaja"_ pensó Iza sonriendo-

Bien continuemos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se puso en guardia viendo a Mp, Mp sonrio y avanzó corriendo, Tigresa fue más rápida dejando un resplandor dorado, apareció frente a el y l dio un golpe alejándolo unos metros, Mp se dio la vuelta quedando de pie en un árbol, se impulso de regreso y lanzó una serie de esperadas de energía de una sola mano, Tigresa las esquivo moviendo se rápido a un lado, Mp se detuvo y quedo de pie en un lugar, Tigresa apareció a su derecha y lanzó un golpe, Mp levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe dejando una onda de sonido y eco, Mp desapareció y apareció detrás de ella lanzando un golpe y disparo una q serie de esferas de energía en su cuerpo, Tigresa salió del humo por un lado, se impulso y giro dandole una patada al mentón, Mp dejo inclinado mientras Tigresa pasaba sobre su cabeza, vio su pierna izquierda y le sujeto el tobillo, la jalo y comenzó a dar una vuelta para lanzarla contra un árbol, Tigresa lo impacto con fuerza y el tronco se partió con su cuerpo, Tigresa se levanto seria con unos leves rasguños en su cabeza- hayaiyai si me dolió -se tallo la cabeza y se puso en guardia-

Tigresa ya no pierdas tiempo atácalo con fuerza de una vez -dijo Isaac algo desesperado-

Isaac! -Po elevó la voz un poco- escucha ella apenas se esta adaptando a su nueva fuerza y poder si no la usa de forma correcta podría terminar perdiendo el control y se lastimaría así misma es por eso que debe tomar esto con calma -Isaac gruño pero sabia que Po tenía razón-

Yo me encargare de derrotarte ahora -dijo Tigresa seria y expulsó su poder dorado-

Veamos si puedes herirme -dijo Mp sonriendo y expulsó un poder azul de su cuerpo, los dos avanzaron chocando sus brazos en un fuerte impacto y eco, comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y apartada hasta lanzar un golpe chocando los puños, se alejaron dejando una onda de eco y energía, Tigresa grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Mp le sujeto el puño y ella trato de golpearlo de nuevo pero Mp la volvió a sujetar las manos, los dos quedaron en un forcejeo y entrelazaron sus dedos dejando una onda de energía por su forcejeo, la energía de ambos se mezclo en sus manos formando una onda roja de energía, Mp le dio un cabezazo a Tigresa en la frente y después una patada en su estómago alejándola de el, Tigresa se detuvo en medio camino y regreso solo para darle a Mp un cabezazo en la cara, le dio un golpe en la mejilla y comenzó a golpearlo en todo su cuerpo, de giro y le dio una patada en el estomago, Mp se alejó y se detuvo quedando de pie- mm nada mal Tigresa pero muy leve

Yo me encargare de derrotarte -dijo Tigresa seria, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe dandole a la cabeza del otro, los dos comenzaron a pelear pero se alejaron un momento, volvieron a juntarse peleando de nuevo dejando un eco por los golpes, Mp le dio un golpe a Tigresa en la cara, Tigresa le dio un codazo en la cabe, se ido y la dio una patada en la cara con el empeine, Po lee dio un golpe en la cara y Tigresa le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tigresa expulso energía de su mano y alejo a Mp dejando una cortina de humo, Tigresa apareció detrás de él creando una esfera de energía algo grande y la disparo detrás de Mp, se creo una explosión en el campo y luego una cortina de humo, Tigresa se alejo un poco y una esfera de energía azul iba a hacia ella, Tigresa extendió los brazos y sujeto la esfera con sus manos forcejeando un poco, la energía la fue empujando mas pero en eso Mp apareció encima de ella y disparo otra esfera de energía chocando con Tigresa y creando una explosión algo fuerte, Mp tenía algunas heridas y se curo rápido sonriendo, Tigresa salió del humo con una leve herida en su mejilla derecha y le dio dio un golpe directo al estomago, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, Mp sujeto su tobillo y la jalo con fuerza lanzándola al suelo y la enterró en la tierra, Tigresa se levantó un momento y se quedo de pie viendo a Mp-

Los dos tienen la misma fuerza -dijo Isaac serio- es obvio que nuestros esfuerzos no fueron de mucho

Te equivocas hijo -dijo Iza seria- Tigresa esta midiendo fuerzas todavía, no expulsara su máximo poder hasta que no sea necesario, lo mismo esta haciendo ese panda

Tigresa avanzo corriendo y laño un golpe, Mp lo detuvo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tigresa se quejó y Mp le dio otro golpe en la cara alejándola de el, Mp apareció detrás de ella y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, Tigresa fue levantada un poco y el le sujeto la cola, concentro energía en su mano libre, lanzó a Tigresa a un lado y disparo la energía, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada a la energía expulsando su poder dorado, dio un paso y avanzó rápido hacia el, Mp lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa lanzó un golpe con sus garras dejándole una corta en el pecho y brazo, Mp se curo rápido pero Tigresa le dio un golpe en la espalda con el puño cubierto de una llama dorada, Tigresa salto y les dio una patada en la cabeza con el empeine tirándolo al suelo, Mp cayó al suelo y se quedo de pie pero Tigresa disparo una llamarada de fuego dorado, Mp se cubrió con los brazos formando un barrera, extendió los brazos y deshizo el fuego, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en el cuerpo, Tigresa se quejó pero Mp comenzó a golpearla en todo el cuerpo, lanzó un golpe y Tigresa salto girando, le había dado una patada en el mentón con el empeine, Mp retrocedió un poco y disparo una esfera de energía dandole a Tigresa en la espalda, Tigresa se dio la vuelta dejando que la energía explotara en su espalda, busco a Mp pero no estaba, apareció encima de ella dandole un codazo en la espalda haciendo que gritara un poco, la sujeto de la piel y la levanto solo para dale una patada en el cuerpo, Tigresa fue el suda hasta estrellarse con una árbol de espaldas, Tigresa se levanto y quedo en guardia, Mp apareció y lanzó un golpe que Tigresa bloqueo con su brazo derecho dejando un eco, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida en eso lugar, expulsaron energía formando un campo de energía para su pelea, Tigresa le dio un golpe a Mp en la cara y lo tiro al suelo, dio un pisotón y el suelo se agrietó un poco, detrás de Mp salieron varios rocas en forma puntiaguda dandole varios cortes en el cuerpo, Tigresa salto extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba, los bajo y soltó una llamarada dorada contra Mp causando una explosión en el campo, Mp salió del humo herido y se curo un poco lento esta vez, Tigresa apareció dandole un rodillazo en el cuerpo, Mp se quejó y le sujeto la cara con la mano, la empezó a empujar hasta estrellar de espaldas en el suelo, concentro energía en su mano libre, la disparo sobre Tigresa formando un campo de energía redondo en el campo, exploto hasta dejar un agujero, Mp estaba riendo un poco, estaba herido pero se curo lento, Tigresa salió del humo con la manga izquierda un poco rota y en la cara leves heridas, concentro energía en forma de una esfera y la disparo contra Mp en el pecho causando una explosión en el campo, Mp quedo mas herido en el cuerpo esta vez, los dos avanzaron y comenzaron a pelear en el campo de humo dejando algunos ecos por los impactos-

He? -Po se quedo confundido viendo como Mp y Tigresa salieron del humo con marcas de golpe, Tigresa golpeó el suelo levantando una roca del tamaño de Mp, la sujeto con su mano izquierda y con la derecha disparo energía, Mp solo le dio un golpe desviándola, Tigresa siguió disparando mas energía, Mp las fue desviando todas con un golpe hasta que una choco en su cara y lo distrajo, Tigresa apareció encima de el y le dio un golpe con la roca en la cabeza destruyéndola con fuerza- ese panda se está debilitando

Es verdad desde hace unos momentos sus golpes se ven mas lentos -dijo Isaac sorprendido, se escucho un impacto y luego Mp salió alejado con una marca de golpe en el pecho, Mp comenzó a expulsar energía para curarse pero solo se volvía mas lenta su curación- eso es! Si Tigresa sigue así causándole heridas graves tras otras el no podrá sanar su cuerpo, también necesita de una gran cantidad de energía para hacerlo por eso se vuelve mas lento

Es verdad si hasta su energía peleando y curándose entonces se hará más débil -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tigresa comenzó a golpear a Mp en todo en cuerpo, pero el le dio un golpe a los brazos deteniéndola estiro los brazos y expulso un rayo de energía en el cuerpo de Tigresa, Tigresa fue alejada por la energía hasta estrellarse contra un árbol cuando una leve explosión, Mp grito expulsando mas poder sanando un poco sus heridas pero Tigresa extendió los brazos y disparo una esfera amarilla con rayos rojos, Mp la recibió directo en su cuerpo quedando con una fuerte descarga, cayó al suelo arrodillado y sacando humo del cuerpo-

Rayos mi energía esta disminuyendo pero ella parece que nada le afecta -dijo Mp serio, Tigresa salió corriendo a cuatro patas y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha tirándolo al suelo, extendió los brazos y expulso una serie de esferas de energía contra el cuando una explosión de energía en el campo, Tigresa se detuvo viendo el agujero que había dejado, estaba sudando y parecía que respiraba agitada-

Bien espero que con eso hayas aprendido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, el suelo tembló un momento y Mp salió por debajo de la tierra cargando una roca done estaba parada Tigresa- huy que fuerte -se burlo pero Mp lanzó la roca a un lado, Tigresa le dio una patada a la roca y la rompió en pedazos, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe haciendo que los pedazos de roca fueran hacia Mp chocando con su cuerpo dejándole mas heridas, Tigresa avanzó corriendo concentrando energía en su cuerpo, apareció frente a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en dl pecho dejando hundido su puño en su pecho con un leve rastro de sangre, Mp se quejó pero sujeto los brazos de Tigresa, la levanto y la estrelló en el suelo varias veces, Tigresa se quejó un momento y Mp le puso la mano en el estomago disparando energía haciendo que se alejara hasta que la energía explotó en un lado, Tigresa salió del humo sin su manga izquierda y con leves heridas en la cara donde aparecía un poco de sangre igual que en su boca, Mp escupió algo de sangre viendo que tenía el puño de Tigresa marcado en su pecho, comenzó a gritar expulsando energía y se curo-

No me hiciste nada -dijo Mp sonriendo y respirando de forma agitada-

Pues yo no diría lo mismo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y señaló su pecho- mira tu pecho

Que? -dijo Mp sorprendido- que estas diciendo? -Mp vio su pecho donde todavía estaba la marca del puño de Tigresa- que paso?! Se supone que mi cuerpo debería estar curado pero todavía siento dolor que significa esto? -se dio cuenta que en su brazo y partes del cuerpo aún tenía heridas de las peleas anteriores-

Has recibido tantos ataques que tu cuerpo ya no es capas de curarse aun con toda la energía que tengas, al final podrías terminar todo agujerado por mis puños -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- también he notado que tu fuerza a disminuido no será que ya te volviste mas débil?

No! Eso no! -Mp grito curando su cuerpo con más energía la concentro en un solo lado y eso fue su pecho y lo curo, quedo mas cansado y respiraba de forma agitada- esta vez acabaré con todo! -Mp desapareció y apareció frente a Tigresa, Tigresa se sorprendió y se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe de Mp, el impacto dejo una onda de eco en el campo, Mp se enojo y siguió lanzando golpes a Tigresa mientras ella seguía defendiéndose con sus brazos, Tigresa grito librando poder dorado, avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que Mp se quedara quito un momento, Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cara dejándole la nariz rota, Tigresa creo una esfera de energía y la disparo contra el causando una explosión en el campo, Mp grito teniendo algunas heridas en el cuerpo, avanzó y le dio a Tigresa una tacleada con su cuerpo, Tigresa se alejo un poco y Mp disparo una serie de esferas de energía, Tigresa se cubrió con sus brazos y avanzó corriendo, Mp salto y disparo una esfera de energía más grande sobre ella causando una explosión, Tigresa salió del humo y le dio un golpe a Mp en el estomago con el puño dejando una honda de energía dorada, Mp se quejó soltando un suspiro, Tigresa sonrío y bajo al suelo tranquila, Mp cayó al suelo arrodillado a dolorido del cuerpo, se levanto cansado igual que Tigresa los dos estaban respirando agitados, Mp grito y avanzó hacia ella, sis paro una esfera de energía y Tigresa desapareció para esquivarla, Tigresa apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron de nuevo, Tigresa le dio urna patada en el estomago dejando hundido su pie, los dos volvieron a trasladarse a otro extremo donde Tigresa le dio un golpe a Mp en la cabeza, así siguieron donde Tigresa solo golpeaba a Mp, le dio un rodillazo en el pecho y un golpe en la cabeza, Tigresa se alejo un momento para girar y darle una patada en el mentón alejando a Mp-

Bien hay haf que te pareció? Haf -Tigresa estaba respirando mas y mas agitada- ven y enfréntame

Tigresa ya esta llegando a las últimas -dijo Po serio viendo a Tigresa cansada- pero el otro esta peor -Mp grito liberando energía y cegó a Tigresa un momento, avanzó hacia ella lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas, Tigresa solo se defendió bloqueando o esquivando los golpes con sus brazos y piernas, Tigresa inclino su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, expulso poder y dejo un rastro de daño en Mp, concentro energía en su brazo libre y le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco, Tigresa concentro energía en su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el estomago con la planta del pie alejando, Mp extendió los brazos y disparo una esfera de energía, Tigresa le dio un golpe desviándola y apareció frente a el dandole un golpe en la cara directamente, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, estiró su brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía que cubrió a Mp por completo en un resplandor dorado, se escucho una explosión y Tigresa apareció cansada y con leves heridas, el humo frente a ella paso dejando a Mp herido en todo el cuerpo, Tigresa avanzó hacia el dandole una patada en el pecho, se giró y le dio otra patada en la cabeza, lo sujeto del pie derecho y le disparo una bola de energía directo al cuerpo, lo lanzó a un lado y volvió a disparar otra esfera de energía en su cuerpo dejándolo mas herido, Mp se levanto molesto y volvió a curar su cuerpo quedando mas cansado, Tigresa quedo arrodillada soltando gotas de sudor en el suelo-

Todavía te niegas rendirte? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo a Mp el cual estaba cansado y molesto- esta vez te daré el golpe final usando todo mi poder en un solo punto -comenzó a gritar mientras su cuerpo se cubrió de una llamada dorada, al llama aumento formando una llamarada en todo su cuerpo- esta es mi mejor técnica solo la he usado una vez! -los demás se cubrieron con sus brazos por la explosión de energía-

Tigresa realmente piensa usar eso?! -Iza estaba sorprendida viendo la energía- hay que alejarse de aquí esa técnica es muy peligrosa si impacta con algo solido y fuerte -todos fueron alejándose mientras Mp se cruzaba de brazos aumentando sus poderes-

Explosión de mis poderes al máximo técnica final -dijo Tigresa tranquila mientras se inclinaba un poco- Rugido del Dragón Dorado! -Tigresa avanzó dejando un rastro de fuego dorado y le dio un golpe a Mp justo en el estomago gritando, Mp grito mientras el puño de Tigresa se hundía mas en su cuerpo, Tigresa grito y se elevó mas con el cuerpo de Mp en el frente, la llamarada se elevó mas al cielo dejando un rastro de fuego, se aplicó mas fuerza y tomo la forma de un dragón chino hechos de llamas doradas, el dragón giró en el aire y bajo el picada, antes de impactar en el suelo Tigresa salió del fuego usando su resplandor dorado y las llamas impactaron en el suelo dejando una explosión dorada y unas llamas doradas en gran cantidad, Tigresa estaba cayendo- no ahora no -perdió sus transformación y cerró los ojos viendo como estaba por caer dentro del mar de llamas, pero no llego al suelo Po la había atrapado en sus brazos al estilo princesa, Po estaba en su forma de guardián usando sus alas para volar- gracias amor -los abrazo sonriendo y Po asintió sonrojado, el fuego siguió así unos momentos y los dos bajaron quedando frente al fuego-

Ya todo termino -dijo Isaac serio viendo el fuego- ahora el futuro será diferente, todos los que mato podrán descansar en paz -Iza suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, ellos estaban serios hasta que Isaac fue tacleada por Hinata en la espalda y cayó al suelo- oye -sintió que le dieron vuelta y que cayó algo húmedo en su cara- que...

Tu mírate estas herido pero vivo -dijo Hinata llorando y apretando los dientes- gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo, pensé que te perdería como perdía mi familia -Isaac sonrío y la brazo con fuerza, sus heridas estaban abiertas así que mancho el suelo de sangre, los demás se acercaron a ver que había pasado-

Entonces así quedó se acabo? -dijo Shifu serio viendo las llamas, los niños estaban detrás de Iza viendo el fuego- que pasara ahora?

Solo queda esperar -dijo Iza tranquila, se acercó al mar y uso su mano levantando un poco de agua, la formó en un torrente y lo lanzó al fuego apagándolo un poco- quédense aquí -todos asintieron y ella se acercó al agujero que había dejado el ataque de Tigresa, ahí dentro estaba Mp acostado con una gran quemadura en su brazo y lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, su ojo izquierdo estaba en blanco debido a la quemadura, se movió un poco y abrió su ojo derecho demostrando que había vuelto a la normalidad, Iza se acercó y se arrodillo ante el- me escuchas? -Mp solo soltó una respiración débil- entiendo te has quedado sin energías bien -Iza concentro energía en su mano derecha y disparo una bola de energía causando una leve explosión en el lugar donde el cuerpo de Mp se hizo cenizas- oigan amigos el sujeto este ya murió -salió del agujero y los vio a todos- bien ahora que hacemos?

Creo que curar las heridas que todos tenemos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero estoy muy cómoda aquí -se pego mas al pecho de Po y ronroneo, todos sonrieron y regresaron al hotel, Tigresa estaba siendo curada por Mantis, se la lavo la cara y Mantis le puso una gasa en la frente al igual que la mayoría de sus heridas, en cambio la situación de Isaac era un poco mas seria, Iza le estaba costura do las heridas que se había hecho durante sus batalla con Fenghuang, cuando termino lo vendo y le puso gasas en las heridas para que quedara listo-

Tigresa me contó lo que hiciste -dijo Hinata tranquila viendo a Isaac el cual solo desvío la mirad, su madre le estaba colocando vendas en la espalda- crees que estuvo bien hacer eso?

Yo sinceramente no lo se solo me deje guiar por mi enojo y lo hice pero como se funciono con la espada del demonio mate dos pájaros de un tiro -dijo Isaac tranquilo- no se la verdad si lo que hice estuvo bien oh mal no se que pensar

Hijo escúchame un momento -dijo Iza tranquila- nosotros a diferencia de los maestros de Kung fu, nosotros somos instruimos para matar si es necesario es un principio que nos enseñan desde pequeños, nos enseñan a diferenciar la piedad y la verdad así que nosotros podemos decidir si mueren o no bajo nuestras propias manos no te sientas mal tomaste la decisión correcta, si hubiera seguido con vida hubiera regresado para llenar el corazón del panda con maldad

Ella tiene razón -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Isaac la vio- nos has salvado Isaac con un pequeño cambio has hecho un gran futuro -Hinata lo abrazo del cuello e Isaac le regreso el abrazo sonriendo, Iza estaba sonriendo complicidad, después de que todos estaban curados no quedo de otra mas que descansad de momento-

Oigan tengo una duda si Tigresa e Iza están descansando, quien hará la comida?! -dijo Mantis sorprendido, todos negaron con la cabeza esperando que pensada un poco en la situación-

Si quieren yo les cocino -dijo Hinata adulta sonriendo, todos se vieron a los ojos algo inquietos y nerviosos- que? No me digan que desconfían de mi para poder cocinar?! -se puso algo molesta y puso las manos en sus caderas-

Bueno es que siendo alumna de Po seguro no sabrás cocinar -dijo Mono sonriendo y Hinata lo vio molesta haciéndolo sentir nervioso-

Les demostrare que soy una buena cocinera a mi suegra también -dijo Hinata seguras como si fuera una pelea, al decir suegra provocó un sonrojo fuerte en Isaac, le dio algo de risa Iza y enojo a Po el cual estaba serio y celoso- bien donde esta la cocina? -todos señalaron el lugar y ella entro sin decir nada, estuvo una media hora ahí dentro mientras los demás esperaban a que se escuchara algo o que saliera algo malo del cuarto pero no paso nada, todos estaban sentados en la mesa y Hinata salió algunos platos hondos, les puso un plato de sopa a cada uno algunos vegetales y una porción extra a Isaac, todos le agradecieron y comenzaron a comer tranquilos-

Este esta delicioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Hinata como aprendiste a cocinar?

Bueno poco después de tu partida viví en Japón bajó el cuidado de la familia Shiba y una pantera que vivía ahí me enseño como cocinar por si lo necesitaba -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada- además pensé que sería bueno si algún día me convertía en una buena esposa -Po no dijo solo siguió comiendo tranquilo-

Esto es realmente bueno Hinata realmente serás una buena esposa -dijo Iza sonriendo, Isaac adulto estaba sonriendo sonrojado y tímido- y que dices hijo volverán algún día y me mostraran a mis futuros nietos?! -Iza sonrío pero Isaac termino tratándose los palillos dejándolos atorados en su garganta, el pequeño no entendió mucho estaba metido en su sopa como para poner atención, Iza le dio un golpe en la espalda e Isaac regreso los palillos dejándolos en la mesa-

Aun es muy pronto para eso -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Que hay de ti Po cuando le darás nietos a Shifu? -dijo Víbora sonriendo de forma maligna mientras Po termino con la cara hundida en la sopa- anda dinos

Bueno...es que...yo vera...-Po estaba sonrojado sin saber que decir, Tigresa sonrío viendo el propósito de las bromas-

Bueno no quería decir nada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo se levanto y tallo su vientre- ya dentro de poco vendrán Po me dejo unos cuantos hijos dentro -a todos les cayo la boca al suelo mientras Po estaba por desmayarse- pero si no hay bebe todavía tendremos que hacerlo seguido hasta que haya uno, que dices Hinata quieres un sobrino? -Tigresa sonrío viendo a Hinata pequeña-

Si yo quiero un sobrino o un hermanito -dijo Hinata pequeña sonriendo emocionada, mientras Po solo se desmayo del momento-

Jeje bien la mentira sirvió Po se desmayo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No estas embarazada? -dijo Grulla sorprendido y Tigresa negó sonriendo- aa go esperaba hacer la boda y la fiesta del bebe -todos lo vieron raro unos momentos, ya en la noche todos estaban en sus cuartos acostados, Isaac estaba descansando su cuerpo herido, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con vendas en todo su ser por las cortadas-

Me alegra estar en una cama -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la puerta se abrió con calma dejando entrar a alguien, ese alguien cerro la puerta con seguro, Isaac estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta hasta que ese alguien le salto encima en la cama- hay quien es?! -cuando se dio cuenta era Hinata la cual estaba encima de el usando un camisón transparente dejando ver una lencería oscura debajo- Hinata?! -los ojos estaban por salirse de sus cuencas mientras un sonrojo apareció en su cara-

Tranquilo mi amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo- eh venido aquí para darte tu recompensa por salvar nuestro futuro, peleas muy bien aunque tuviste muchas heridas graves en tus cuerpo sobreviviste como todo un guerrero, también quiero expresarte de una vez cuanto te amo -Isaac iba decir algo pero Hinata se adelantó y le dio un beso en los labios, se escucharon algunos momentos en el cuarto- Miauuuu! -se escucho un grito feliz de Hinata en esa noche, en otro de los cuartos Po y Tigresa estaban compartiendo una cama pero Tigresa no dejaba de moverse como si algo le molestara-

Que pasa Tigresa? -dijo Po viendo a su novia moverse de lado a lado y apretar las piernas en la cama- estas bien?

No mucho -dijo Tigresa con las mejillas infladas- Po quiero una recompensa por haber logrado superar mi nivel y el haberme transformado en mi modo de Guardiana -Po sonrío pensando lo que ella quería, solo la abrazo y comenzó a besarla en la cabeza, Tigresa fo fondo un poco sonriendo, Po fue subiendo los besos hasta morderle un poco la oreja y eso gemir un poco a Tigresa y sonrío sonrojada- Po..

Si dime -dijo Po sonriendo pero Tigresa le dio la vuelta quedando sentada sobre el, tenía una sonrisa no muy inocente en la cara y una mirada atrevida, Po entendió el mensaje y se puso tenso un momento- eh oye mi florecita quiero respetarte e ir un poco mas lento, por que no nos besamos y nos decimos esas ridiculeces que se dicen los novios?! -Tigresa gruño un poco sonriendo-

Po a nadie le gustan esas cursilerías -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, abrió su camisa mostrando sus senos- ahora se el macho que espero que seas -Tigresa sonrío mientras Po se puso nervioso y pálido- Yeja! -se escucho un leve grito de Tigresa esa noches mientras Iza estaba arropando a los pequeños en una cama donde estaban juntos, solo apago la vela del cuarto y salió rumbo a su propio cuarto donde estaba Brice sentado en la cama-

Bien los niños ya están dormidos -dijo Iza sonriendo y se lanzó encima de Bruce en un salto quedando los dos en la cama- bien es hora de que papi se encargue de mami esta noche -bruce sonrío nervioso mientras Iza le gruño con fuerza, después de una hora en que la casa de la playa de movió o hasta incluso parecía que se había hundió mas en la arena los machos bajaron cansado y cojeando, Isaac cojeaba un poco mientras parecía que su cuerpo y espaldas tenían rasguños de garras hasta las vendas las tenía un poco cortadas, Po tenía la espalda toda rallada al igual que su pecho y una mordida en su oreja derecha, Bruce tenía marcas de garras en el pecho y mordeduras en las orejas y mejillas, los chicos se vieron y no decidieron decir nada, solo se acercaron a un barra que estaba en la cocina y sacaron botellas de dos lo todos llenas de agua, bebieron tranquilos hasta acabarse los dos litros de agua de las botellas-

Alguno de ustedes no siente su entrepierna? -dijo Po tranquilos y los dos machos se vieron a los ojos y luego negaron- entonces solo soy yo -después de esa noche Hinata e Isaac adultos estaban listos para irse con el medallón del tiempo-

Antes de irnos queremos darles las gracias por ayudarnos en esta situación -dijo Hinata sonriendo- significó mucho su ayuda ahora podremos cambiar nuestro futuro sin el Po maligno

Solo cuídense chicos el futuro les espera algo mejor lo se -dijo Tigresa sonriendo abrazando a los dos- esperamos volver a verlos

Nosotros ya estamos complacidos con verlos de nuevo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, abrazo a su madre sonriendo- te extrañare mamá

Cuídate mucho hijo y protege el futuro y la descendencia del clan Shiba -dijo Iza sonriendo e Isaac asintió sonrojado-

Bueno Hinata cuídate mucho en el futuro e Isaac mas te vale cuidarla -dijo Po serio viendo a Isaac el cual asintió sonriendo-

Créeme panda estaremos muy bien juntos -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Hinata apretó la gema del tiempo haciendo que un resplandor azul los cubriera a ambos- nos veremos algún día -dijeron los dos despidiéndose, el resplandor paso y los dos jóvenes estaban en el palacio de Jade en su línea de tiempo, cuando vieron el campo se sorprendieron de ver que todo estaba vivo, las casas construidas y los habitantes vivos caminado de un lado a otro sonriendo ese día-

Hinata en donde estabas? -se escucho la voz de Tigresa detrás de ellos, se dieron la vuelta viendo a una Tigresa veinte años mayor pero igual de delgada y feliz- niños en donde estaban ya es hora de empezar la fiesta

Ensayo de que? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- que paso Tigresa?

Hay chicos es tu fiesta de cumpleaños Hinata -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vengan Isaac tu madre te busca para que la ayudes tus hermanos se volvieron locos de nuevo con Kai -Isaac arqueo una ceja al escuchar la palabra hermanos, los dos entraron al palacio y vieron que todo estaba decorado para una fiesta dentro estaban algunos invitados del valle, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un panda joven fornido de unos 17 años con los ojos como Tigresa, usaba un traje de combate negro y estaba corriendo persiguiendo a un lobo blanco y un león blanco de melena negra peinada a los lados-

Hinata ya decidiste quien será tu madrina en la boda? -frente a ellos apareció una tigresa blanca de ojos verde jades de unos 18 años usando un traje de entrenamiento parecido al de Tigresa pero en color azul-

Espera boda de quien o con quien? -dijo Hinata sonrojada-

Hay que lenta hermanita tu boda con Isaac es la próxima semana -dijo la tigresa sonriendo y Hinata se quedo sonrojada un momento, después de un rato los dos se quedaron ahí parados y sorprendidos-

Tanto cambio el futuro? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Isaac asintió y le sujeto la mano derecho con su mano- estas seguro de que este futuro esta bien?

Si a mi me gusta este destino vamos a enfrentar esta realidad juntos -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Hinata sintió, mientras los dos estaban contentos en un futuro ya cambiado en el presente pasaba otra cosa, poco después de que Hinata e Isaac regresarán a su tiempo humo un resplandor mas frente a ellos seguidos de una explosión de poder dorada y negra, todos quedaron segados un momento cuando escucharon los gritos de tres personas dentro de esa energía, solo vieron como un panda, una tigresa anaranjada, un lobo y un tigre blanco macho salieron de la explosión, el panda choco con Tigresa directo en su cabeza dejándole un chichón en la frente, la tigresa choco con Po directo en su pecho y lo tiro al suelo, el lobo choco con Iza directo en el busto y lo máximo paso con el tigre blanco pero este choco con Song y las gemas quedando tocando puro pecho-

Que es esto?! -dijo Shifu sorprendido de ver a dos Tigresas, dos Po y a Byakun tirados en el suelo-

Y este lobo quien es?! -dijo Iza roja de la vergüenza viendo al lobo tirado en su busto inconsciente- no puede ser tiene el símbolo de la familia Shiba en la espalda! -ese lobo era Izanamy, los que habían aparecido eran Po, Tigresa, Byakun e Izanamy-

Oh no hay dos Po se ha cumplido lo que siempre temíamos! -Mono grito asustado viendo a los pandas-


	48. Chapter 48

**Encuentro entre realidades**

Todos seguían en la playa de momento,voló habían pasado unos segundos desde que Lu e Isaac habían regresado a su tiempo usando el medallón del tiempo, estaban por retirarse cuando un brillo dorado apareció de la nada llamando la atención de todos, el brillo aumento de tamaño y luego se expandió en una explosión de energía de color negra, todos fueron empujados un poco por la explosión pero de esa minúscula explosión salieron tres figuras, un tigre blanco macho, un lobo blanco y negro, un panda y una tigresa, los cuatro impactaron con Tigresa, Po, Iza y Song con las gemelas, el panda termino impactando con Tigresa justo en su cabeza dejándole un chichón, la tigresa termino impactando en el pecho de Po tirándolo al suelo, el tigre termino impactando en los pechos de las gemelas y en la entre pierna de Song, las hembras gimieron sonriendo mientras el tigre quedo de cara en ellas, por último el lobo termino impacto en los pechos de Iza tirándola al suelo-

Hay que paso? -dijo Po abriendo los ojos un momento y cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Tigresa sobre el- hay Tigresa despierta que paso con esa luz -la movió un momento pero Tigresa apenas respondía- hey Tigresa -Tigresa se despertó revelando que tenía un traje de entrenamiento de una camisa roja con un pantalón negro- cuando cambiaste tu ropa? -Tigresa gruño un momento y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- eso por que?

Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con la técnica y mas cuando estábamos llevando ese extraño espejo de dimensiones! -Tigresa estaba enojada y se sentó sobre el cruzando sus brazos- mira ahora por culpa de sus tonterías quien sabe donde estamos -Tigresa señaló la playa y luego vio que los demás estaban frente a ella junto a dos niños- que tanto me ven?

Tigresa? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Si Víbora? -dijo Tigresa calmada la que tenía el bikini y un golpe en la cabeza- hay quien me golpeo en mi cabecita? -se levanto y vio a otra tigresa sobre su novio- que haces encima de mi Novio? tu copia barata de pecho plano! -Tigresa se acercó a la otra Tigresa, las dos se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron sus cuerpos eran idénticas o mejor dicho la misma, ambas levantaron una mano como si se tratara de un espejo, siguieron movimiento se como si se tratara de un espejo imitando los movimientos de la otra, Tigresa la que estaba usando el traje de baño saco la lengua mientras sonreí y hacia una cara graciosa-

No haré eso! -la Tigresa del traje de combate hablo seria dejando un poco asustada a la otra-

Hasta tiene mi voz pero yo tengo mas busto, al fin no me siento una plana -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Dos Tigresas?! -Po salió del transe, estaba sorprendido viendo a dos Tigresa idénticas- no espera ella es mi novia -Po se laño a la tigresa del bikini-

Por que amas tanto que lo ves en mis ojos? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No por que tienes mas pecho que la que esta a tu lado -dijo Po sonando tranquilo pero causo la risa de algunos mientras la tigresa del traje de combate gruñía-

Hay con que me golpe? -dijo el panda que había caído sobre la cabeza de Tigresa- hay me acabo de dar en toda la...cara

Hay no es otro Po! -Mantis grito asustado-

Se ha cumplido lo que mas temíamos en la vida hay otro Po! -Mono grito asustado-

Mono quieres dejar de gritar me acabo de golpear la cabeza -dijo el otro Po el cual tenía un traje de entrenamiento de color azul oscuro de bordes blancos, cuando se fijó noto a otro panda como el- otro panda?! No espera...-se acercó y lo vio de frente- se parece a mi pero por que tienes la gema del fénix?

Yo soy Po y soy el Guerrero Fénix! -dijo el panda serio dejando sorprendidos a Po y a Tigresa-

No, espérate yo soy Po y soy el Guerrero Dragón! -dijo sonriendo levantando su puño derecho mostrando el brazalete con la gema del Dragón, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo como había un Po con la gema del Dragón y otro tenía la gema del fénix- y ella es Tigresa la maestra de Kung fu y mi novia -señalo a la que tenía el traje de entrenamiento dejando a muchos sorprendidos-

Cuanto mas vas a seguir en mi busto pervertido?! -Iza grito molesta y le dio un golpe al lobo en la cara dejándole la palma marcada-

Hayaiyaiyai -el lobo grito de dolor- oye eso me dolió por que me golpeaste?

Por que no te quitabas de mi busto -dijo Iza molesta viendo al lobo que se parecía a ella pero tenía rasgos de tigre, usaba una playera negra sin mangas de bordes color naranjas con el símbolo de la familia Shiba en la espalda, usaba unas muñequeras cortas de color naranja y una pantalón negro con una cinta azul- por que tienes el símbolo familiar Shiba en la espalda?

Por que es mi símbolo Familiar, me llamo Izanamy Shiba -dijo el lobo serio tallando su cara, Iza y Bruce estaban sorprendidos de verlo era idéntico a Iza en todo excepto que el era un macho-

Mami este señor se parece a ti -dijo Isaac detrás de Iza e Izanamy se sorprendió-

Isaac? Bruce? -vio a ambos frente a el estaba confundido y asombrado- eh chicos creo que tenemos un problema algo grande -se fijo en Po y Tigresa los cuales estaban con sus dobles- pero que rayos?!

Pero exactamente que esta pasando aquí?! -Shifu grito sorprendido- quiero que los que salieron del portal se pongan frente a mi en una fila y los que han estado con nosotros todo el tiempo en la isla se queden a mi derecha! -lo obedecieron-

Byakun levántate ya -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Byakun tirado sobre Song y las otras-

En unos cinco minutos mas! -dijo Byakun pero Song y las otras gritaron y le dieron una patada en el mentón alejándolo de ellas, Byakun termino rodando hasta donde estaban los cuatro- creo que me rompieron un diente

Agradece que no te dieron en monos genitales -dijo Po riendo un poco, Byakun se paro y vio a los otros Po y Tigresa y se sorprendió-

Vaya esa a tigresa esta mas sexy que tu novia Po -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras que el otro Po lo miraba de un forma afilada y enojado- bueno me callo, espera! Como es que hay otros Po y Tigresa? Que esta osando aquí?!

Eso quiero averiguarlo -dijo Shifu sonando serio- bien díganme quienes son con todo y título!

Byakun Guerrero del Tigre blanco de las tormenta! -dijo sonriendo mostrando su gema-

Po Ping Guerrero Dragón! -dijo calmado-

La maestra Tigresa estilo del tigre y fuego -dijo seria como siempre-

Izanamy Shiba Guerrero del sol y la luna -dijo tranquilo viendo a todos, los presentes estaban sorprendidos y mas Tigresa-

Espera panda dijiste Po Ping? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si mi padre es el señor Ping en el valle de La Paz el me adopto cuando tenía cinco años de edad del orfanato -dijo Po tranquilo-

Eso no puede ser, el señor Ping me adopto a mi y en el orfanato de Bao Gu jamás ah vivido un panda -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- Po mi novio es el único panda que conocemos -Tigresa señaló al Po que tenía la gema del fénix en su pecho-

Esperen antes de que inocente una loca discusión, recuerdo que hace unos minutos había aparecido un fuerte resplandor dorado seguido de una explosión grande energía, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ustedes había salido de ahí -dijo Iza seria- de donde vienen?!

Todo comenzó hace unos momentos por culpa de los guardianes -dijo la Tigresa del uniforme de combate- yo les contare que paso

 **Recuerdo Tigresa Pov-** estábamos en el palacio de Jade como de costumbre, Po había tenido la vista de Byakun el cual había ido para entrenar, los dos estaban entrenando en el patio central del palacio mientras Yo estaba sacando algunos objetos de valor del almacén para pasarlos al sótano con ayuda de Izanamy-

Bien este es el ultimo -dijo Izanamy sacando un espejo muy grande por un momento pensé que era el espejo del ying y el Yang pero no por que era muy grande- donde lo pongo?

Dame un minuto iré a preguntarle a Shifu si este espejo es valioso -dije tranquila pero note como Po seguía entrenando con el borracho de Byakun, sabia que era una mal ejemplo para el, me retire un momento y deje a los tres machos solos, mala idea-

Oigan chicos alguna vez al pensado que nuestros poderes reboten en los espejos? -dijo Byakun viendo el espejo que tenía Izanamy-

Hay que probarlo! -dijeron los dos sonriendo, Izanamy solo puso el espejo en el centro del patio, los tres se pusieron en forma de un triángulo, Byakun disparo primero una bola de energía que le dio al espejo, la esfera por un motivo que no entiendo reboto y le dio a Po en el estomago-

Jaja a ver esto! -Po disparo una bola de energía dorada y reboto dandole a Izanamy en la cabeza-

Jaja a ver si salvan de estas! -Izanamy se rió y disparo dos esferas y las disparo dandole a los dos por medio del espejo, los tres siguieron disparándose energía entre ellos, parecían niños pequeños, aveces me siento vieja teniendo que cuidarlos siempre-

Po chicos deténganse! Ese espejo es es peligroso! -les grite pero ninguno de ellos se detuvo y siguieron aumentando la velocidad- No deténgase! Ese espejo es el espejo de las dimensiones!

Que?! -dijeron los tres pero ellos había disparado una bola de energia al mismo tiempo y terminaron impacto el espejo con las energías, el espejo al parecer se había activado y comenzó a brillar- Upps! -solo eso podían decir en eso el espejo parecía que se había desarmado y exploto atrayéndonos a todos a ese fuerte resplandor dorado- **fin del recuerdo-**

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos aquí -dijo Tigresa seria mientras Shifu estaba pensándolo todo-

Es verdad el espejo de las dimensiones lo había olvidado -dijo Shifu sorprendido- ese espejo le permite a quien sea salir de su dimensión y ver otras realidades, entonces ustedes usaron el espejo de forma desconsiderada y estúpidamente!

Lo sentimos mucho -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Espera si lo que dijo el pequeño viejo es verdad entonces estamos en otra realidad -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- por eso se parecen a nosotros, en este realidad algo cambio miren a ese Po tiene la gema del Fénix

Si tiene la gema del Fénix donde esta Hinata? -dijo Po sorprendido y de ahí salió la pequeña Hinata algo tímida- hay hola cosita como te llamas?

Me llamo Hinata y soy alumna del señor Po -dijo la pequeña tigresa tímida y ellos cayeron de sorpresa-

Hinata?! -los cuatro gritaron sorprendidos- por que en esta realidad Hinata es una niña? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Pensé que Hinata seria igual pero jamás espere que una niña -dijo Po sorprendido-

Yo tengo una duda quien es ella? -dijo Izanamy viendo a Iza confundido- se me hace muy familiar pero no se de donde

Me llamo Iza Shiba, soy la cabeza de la familia Shiba de Japón, tengo 27 años, mis elementos son luz y oscuridad, soy una loba mitad tigre por partes de mis padres, mi hijo Isaac tiene seis años y es mi hijo único, y el es mi pareja Bruce mi novio -dijo seria e Izanamy estaba sorprendido-

Jeje que bruto por un momento pensé que se trataba de una versión mía en femenino -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Iza y el se pusieron a cuatro patas y se vieron a si mismos, juntaron sus cabezas y comenzaron a olfatearse, ambos recogieron el cuerpo del otro sintiendo su aroma hasta llegar a la cola, Iza se alejó en un salto mientras Izanamy estaba con el pelo erizado y sonrojado, se pusieron a dos patas y avanzaron corriendo, los dos lanzaron un golpe pasando a sus formas de guardianes del sol, se liberan una onda de eco y energía, los dos se alejaron en un salto y se vieron a los ojos- tu eres yo?! -dijeron los dos sorprendidos- eres yo!

Que?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos- en este mundo mi otro yo es una hembra? -dijo Izanamy nervioso y Po se comenzó a reír carcajadas igual que Byakun-

No puedo creerlo eres muy linda Izanamy jajaja -Po se estaba riendo-

Si deberíamos quedarnos con la linda y dejar al feo Izanamy aquí -dijo Byakun riendo-

Pero hay algo que no entiendo por que mi otra yo esta usando ese traje de baño tan revelador y por que tiene la gema del dragón -Tigresa señaló a la otra y esta comenzó a contar sus historia y ahí todos se sorprendieron, igual que el Po de la gema del fénix contó su historia de cómo llegó al palacio y ahí todos entendieron- claro ahora tiene sentido, si Po no hubiera llegado al orfanato yo no hubiera tenido a mi amigo, el no se hubiera encontrado con el señor Ping y no hubiera sido adoptado por el

En cambio si llegue al palacio de Jade, Shifu no hubiera ido al orfanato por que ya tendría demasiado con un pequeño panda -dijo Po sorprendido- y como mi padre no me tenía el fue muy seguido al orfanato para conocer a los niños y ahí la adopto

Creo que para diferenciarnos de ustedes es mejor inventarnos unos apodos -dijo Tigresa del traje de baño sonriendo- llámenme...eh..Ti! Si llámenme Ti

Eso suena bien -dijo Po de la gema del fénix sonriendo- creo que Panda estará bien para mi

Bien ahora que ya esta todo resuelto como regresamos? -dijo Byakun sonriendo y todos se vieron entre ellos- que dije algo malo?

La cosa es que cuando el espejo cumple su habilidad este se despedaza en algunas partes y se esparcen en la zona más cercana -dijo Shifu intranquilo aveces- también se despedaza y las partes se esparcen por diferentes partes de el continente

Entonces estaremos encerrados en esta dimensión para siempre -dijo Po asustado-

No creo, hay alguien que nos puede ayudar en esta difícil situación -dijo Shifu serio- y ese es el maestro Yao

Refiere al antílope loco que siempre esta meditando dentro de una caja? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No lo llames loco! -Shifu le grito algo molesto- y si, es el único con los conocimientos suficientes para volver a armar el espejo de las realidades y que ustedes regresen a su mundo

Esta bien pero solo tengo una duda -dijo Po tranquilo y todos asintieron- en donde estamos y por que Ti esta usando un lindo traje de baño? -Ti sonrío apretando y haciendo rebotas los pechos mientras Panda y Tigresa se sentían un poco molestos-

Esta isla es una zona turística de la familia Shiba yo se las preste para pasar algunas vacaciones -dijo Iza sonriendo pero Byakun no dejaba de mirarla directo a los senos-

Pero no hemos podido descansar augusta mente toda la semana -dijo Ti cansada y quejándose un poco- un loco panda nos ataco, luego una búho, tuvimos un pelear contra ellos y ahora todos estamos muy cansados -se sentó en el suelo y luego se acostó de espaldas- Nya ya no quiero pelear quiero disfrutar mis días sin entrenar -se tapo los ojos con la manos y comenzó a rodar en el suelo para quedar boca abajo-

Esta bien Ti es mejor hacer esto rápido -dijo Panda sonriendo nervioso-

No me importa que les pase! -Ti grito algo molesta viendo a los demás- yo solo quería vacacionar y no hacer nada -se puso boca abajo y comenzó a patalear y lanzar golpes en un berrinche-

No se ustedes pero me agrada mucho esta chica es linda y divertida -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Estoy de acuerdo, no como otras que nos tratan mal, nos gruñen, nos pegan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

O que nos muerden, o que nos pega con un látigo cada vez que se les da la gana -dijo Po sonriendo y todos lo vieron confundidos, Tigresa los había escuchado y les dio un golpe a cada uno, Po tenía un chichón igual que Byakun e Izanamy-

No entiendo por que me pego a mi también -dijo Byakun con el chichón en la cabeza-

Ustedes trio de idiotas mejor que dejen de babear por ella y vamos a buscar algún fragmento del espejo -dijo Tigresa seria y los demás asintieron- y ustedes! -señalo a Iza, Ti y las demás hembras- vístanse que dan vergüenza sus ropas!

Mandona -dijo Ti algo seria-

Ti cállate y ayúdanos a buscar con una mejor ropa y muy cubierta de todo el cuerpo sobre todo el busto! -Tigresa seria y Ti tuvo irse regañada, en la cabaña todas las hembras estaban vistiéndose para salir a buscar el fragmento del espejo-

Que tigresa mas mandona, no entiendo como tener pecho plano la ayuda a tener ta n mal humor -dijo Song algo molesta- por que tenemos que ayudarlos a encontrar el ese bobo espejo? -todas estaban en ropa interior en un vestidor-

Bueno hay que ayudarlos o prefieres tener al tigre atrevido de Byakun siguiendo tu cola por todos lados? -dijo Ti colocándose una blusa amarilla de magnas largas con bordes negros-

No estaría mal tener un macho para tener un romance de playa -dijo Song sonriendo sonrojada- sobre todo la forma en como jugaron tu e Iza con sus parejas anoche -sonrío de forma traviesa, Ti e Iza se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la mirada-

No se de que hablas -dijeron ambas sonrojadas- no yo escudo nada ni hice nada -Iza estaba sonrojada mientras sudaba mucho- si y yo no sentí que la cabaña vibrara ni nada o que la playa se sacudió o que se escucharon maullidos toda la noche -dijo Ti sonrojada y nerviosa provocando la risa de las gemelas y Song-

Yo no dije nada de que la cabaña haya temblado casi toda la noche -Song sonrió de forma atrevida haciendo que Ti se sonrojara hasta sacar vapor de su cabeza avergonzada-

Tampoco dijo si hubo maullidos -dijeron las gemelas sonriendo y Tigresa solo se cubrió la cara con una camisa para evitar que vean su sonrojo-

Ya terminaron de vestirse? -dijo Tigresa afuera del cuarto- mejor que se den prisa tenemos toda una isla que recorrer!

Vaya necesita que su macho le ponga atención -dijo Song con burla, después de cambiarse todos estaban reunidos en la playa frente a Tigresa la cual estaba seria y molesta-

Bien quiero que nos ayuden a buscar el espejo sospecho que todos ustedes aquí esto será más sencillo, así un adelante -Tigresa se dio la vuelta pero el grupo se vio entre ellos pensándolo un momento- que hacen? Vamos debemos buscar el espejo -todos hicieron un circulo y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos- oigan que...? -Tigresa estaba confundida, la vieron un momento y volvieron a su discusión- que..

Listos? -dijo Ti tranquila y ellos asintieron- Tigresa o mala yo creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poquito porque...Agárrenla! -todos le saltaron encima a Tigresa, la ataron y la dejaron de manos y pies atadas con un pañuelo en la boca, Tigresa estaba molesta tratando de zafarse pero no podía- discúlpanos pero...es que...como decirlo? -Ti estaba nerviosa-

Lo quiere decir es que nos cansamos de tu pésima actitud buscaremos el espejo y tu te quedarás aquí a relajarte -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Po la cargo sonriendo y Tigresa le grupo con algo de fuerza-

Perdóname espero que no guardes rencores -dijo Po sonriendo pero Tigresa desvío la mirada molesta- se que voy a pagar por esto mas tarde y con mucho dolor

Bueno Po te dejamos para que la cuides nosotros nos vamos a buscar el espejo en la isla -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Izanamy e Iza salieron corriendo a cuatro patas por un lado, Byakun se fue seguido de las gemelas- chicas quieren jugar un poco en el bosque? -Byakun las abrazo a ambas por los hombros haciendo que rieran un poco, Ti corrió a la cabaña a cambiarse y Panda se fue por un lado de la playa a buscar el espejo-

Dime una cosa como es tu resultaste ser una hembra y yo un macho? -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo a su versión femenina, los dos saltaron por un lado y llegaron al centro de un pequeño bosque-

Sinceramente no lo se -dijo Iza algo tranquila- creo que se debe no se tal vez a algún baño frío antes de ir a "crear" -los dos solo sintieron un escalofrío, no lo pensaron mucho y siguieron buscando entre la selva- dime una cosa, cuando apareciste reconociste a mi hijo como sabes como se llamaba?

Por que el también es mi hijo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- si en mi mundo no solo soy la cabeza de la familia si no que también tengo a mi esposa e hijos -busco por una planta y las revolvió buscando algo-

Espera hijos? -dijo Iza confundida- tu todavía tienes a tu esposa y tienes hijos?

Si mi esposa se llama Luceli, tenemos dos hermosos cachorros Isaac y su hermana

Amy...-dijo Iza sorprendida e Izanamy asintió- yo siempre quise tener un hijo y una hija llamada Amy, pero mi esposo...murió...-Izanamy se dio la vuelta y la vio sorprendido-

Dime que paso con tu esposo? -dijo Izanamy algo intranquilo pero Iza se quedo callada- entiendo no te preocupes de todas maneras soy un extraño para ti ya que vengo de otra dimensión descuida no te presionare -Iza alzo la mirada viendo a Izanamy sonreír- vamos debemos ir a buscar el espejo antes de que a Tigresa le de un ataque -Izanamy sitio buscando mientras Iza tenía un sonrojo en su cara y se sujeto el pecho un momento " _que es esto en mi pecho por que cuando lo miro veo algo en el que me recuerda a Luck?"_ Iza pensó nerviosa mientras ambos seguían su camino, con Panda el estaba buscando entre la maleza algún pedazo del espejo-

Bien el espejo es un pedazo de cristal con un marco de color dorado bien eso buscar eso -dijo Panda en un susurro y siguió buscando cuando se topó con algo que brillaba a lo lejos, se acercó y se topó con un pedazo de cristal con una cubierta dorada en una esquina- creo que este es un pedazo -lo tomo con cuidado y se fue, siguió caminando cuando escucho un movimiento entre las hojas de unas plantas, escucho algunas risas de chicas, la curiosidad le gano y se acercó a las plantas para ver, cuando mostró su cabeza algo le cayo en la cabeza- que es esto..? -lo tomo y lo extendió quedando sorprendido, en sus manos tenía unas pantaletas de color rojizo, cuando vio al frente lo dejo rojo de la vergüenza-

Miau miau miau aaaaa -una de las leopardos estaba gritando levemente- huy cuidado con esas! -Byakun se estaba riendo mientras Panda solo se alejó con mucho cuidado, con Izanamy e Iza ellos llegaron a la orilla sur de la playa, notaron algo que brillaba en la arena e Izanamy lo levanto-

Crees que sea esto? -dijo Izanamy mostrando un pedazo de cristal de un tamaño algo pequeño con forma cuadrada y marco dorado-

Si debe ser eso -dijo Iza sorprendida- regresemos con los demás -los dos solo regresaron mientras en la playa, Ti tenía puesto su traje de baño mientras bebía algo de un vaso con una sombrilla pequeña puesta y estaba sentada en una silla de madera-

Hay esta si son vacaciones, amor, relajación, pasión mucha mucha pasión y cero entrenamiento de kung fu -dijo Ti sonriendo relajándose- no hay nada mejor

Tu lo has dicho Ti -dijo Po sonriendo quitándose la camisa y sentándose en una silla, los dos suspiraron relajándose pero los gruñidos de Tigresa no los dejaban descansar-

Hay ya cálmate quieres! -Ti le grito algo irritada mientras Tigresa estaba atada y acostada en una silla- cielos ya relájate son vacaciones

Oigan -se escucharon las voces de Panda y los dos lobos- creo que encontré un pedazo del espejo -dijo panda mostrando el pedazo-

Nosotros también -dijo Iza e Izanamy mostró el pedazo de espejo- creo que están más cerca de volver a su dimensión

Si oigan y Byakun? -dijo Po sonriendo y confundido, panda solo cerró los ojos avergonzado por lo que vio-

Miau! -se escucho un grito femenino detrás de ellos y luego se vio un resplandor azul en el aire que terminó en una explosión leve-

Eso contesta tu pregunta? -dijo Izanamy con burla- al menos eso es menos peligroso que Yodelei hihoo -Po e Izanamy se rieron viendo a Tigresa avergonzada-


	49. Chapter 49

**En busca del maestro Yao**

Era un día normal y soleado en la playa de la familia Shiba pero en eso se escucharon algunos quejidos y gritos de parte de una felina.

Que?! Tenemos que irnos ya?! -Ti había gritado mientras lloraba un poco viendo a los demás los cuales tenían maletas listas para retirarse- pero ni hemos hechos fuertes en la arena, hemos pescados

Ni nos ha violado un pulpo -dijo una de las gemelas sonriendo de forma atrevida-

Ni nos ha vio..! Oye que clase de ideas tienes en la cabeza?! -Ti grito sorprendida viendo a la felina color gris la cual se rió un poco- dejando eso de lado no nos hemos divertido lo suficiente! -Tigresa apretó los ojos dejándolos en una gran cruz en su cara mientras derrama algunas lagrimas-

Tranquila Ti es que tenemos que conseguir el espejo o esta realidad terminara haciendo BUUM -dijo Po sonriendo algo enternecido con es forma de actuar de Ti, se acercó con calma y le falló la cabeza- tranquila cuando haya terminado tendremos varios momentos de diversión

De verdad? -dijo Ti de forma tierna, bajo las orejas y puso los ojos brillantes cautivando a todos los machos sobre todo a Po- si jugaras conmigo Po? -Po se sonrojo un poco hasta que siento que alguien le estaba jalando el pellejo de la parte trasera de la cabeza-

Oye en primera no deberías estar con tu Tigresa en ves de estar con la mía? -dijo Panda algo serio y celoso, tenía venas en la cara muy marcadas-

Perdón perdón es que tiene la ternura nivel extremo -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso viendo como Ti sonreía moviendo la cabeza de lado y movía la cola de forma tierna- es que de solo verla causa ternura también es linda, delicada -Po estaba sonriendo un poco sonrojado igual que su contra parte y los demás machos " _es tan linda! Maldito Po_ " pensaron los machos celosos de ambos Po-

Si es verdad ella es especial linda, hermosa, sensible y amable por eso la amo -dijo Panda sonriendo y Ti sonrío sonrojada-

Que envidia -dijeron Byakun e Izanamy ganado la atención de todos- que envidia nos otros solo tenemos a la ruda Tigresa, la cual nos maltrata, nos golpea -dijo Byakun tallando su cabeza-

Nos grita, nos regaña, nos muerde, nos lanza flechas encendidas -dijo Izanamy cruzándose de brazos sintiendo pena-

Creo que es mejor dejar a la Tigresa mala y poco femenina aquí -dijeron los dos guardianes calmados pero detrás de ellos apareció la silueta de Tigresa tronando sus dedos envuelta en energía negra, los de,as pusieron cara de miedo-

Bueno mis queridos y amados amigos -dijo Tigresa con una voz seria pero baja haciendo a los dos machos sudar del pánico- díganme enserio piensan que estarán mejor si yo me quedo aquí? -los sujeto a ambos y los estrangulo con sus brazos, sujeto a cada uno en un brazos dejándolo doblado- díganme enserio me dejarían aquí solo para tener a una Tigresa mas dulce?! Pero yo soy muy dulce con ustedes quieren ver como muestro mi afecto? -Tigresa sonrío apretando mas sus brazos sujetando a los machos con fuerza, los dos estaban ahogándose con el agarre de la felina- y tu Po ni creas que me he olvidado de ti por dejar que me amarraran y me amordazarán como a un puerco!

No espera hermosa yo solo hizo por que...! Porque..! Porque! -Po veía a los lados a quien culpar- por que Shifu me obligo eso dijo! -Po señaló a Shifu el cual se quedo confundido, pero Tigresa tenía la mirada seria y fría haciendo que Po temblara del miedo-

Ya suéltame...-dijo Byakun entre respiraciones hasta ponerse morado así como Izanamy-

Es mas...como..fue..que te...escapaste...? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Los niños me ayudaron -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo como Isaac y Hinata saltaban la cuerda usando las cuerdas que tenían sujetada a Tigresa- bueno todos apúrense debemos buscar al maestro Yao para saber como volver

Pero no sabemos donde puede estar -dijo Grulla guardando distancia de Tigresa- Tigresa amable tienes alguna idea?

No la tengo pero podríamos preguntarle al maestro Chao sobre eso -dijo Ti sonriendo de forma ambos-

Entonces tendremos que ir a buscar al maestro Chao será mejor ir al consejo de maestros -dijo Tigresa seria-

Otra cosa creo que seria mejor que los soltaras -dijo Iza sudando un poco viendo como los dos machos habían dejado de pelear y posiblemente hasta habían dejado de respirar, Tigresa los soltó y los dos cayeron al suelo dejando que sus almas dejaran sus cuerpos- pobrecito -Iza se acercó a Izanamy y comenzó a tallarle la cabeza un poco mientras el movía la cola de forma frenética- dime estas bien?

Eso creo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se levanto- ahora ven lo que otros debemos aguantar? Y lo por es que lo disfruta, una vez me puso un bozal -Cerro los ojos con su mano derecha tapándole los ojos y soltaba algunas lagrimas-

Un bozal?! Que horrible! Eres perversa, pervertida y perversa -Iza abrazo a Izanamy dejando su cabeza reposar en sus pechos-

Que cuando le eh puesto un bozal?! -gritó Tigresa molesta- y por que pervertida?!

Ayer -dijeron Byakun y Po tranquilos- hace tres días, hace una semana y dos meses después de que sus hijos nacieron -los enumeraron con los dedos-

Y también cuando estamos "jugando" te pones ruda -dijo Po tranquilo- como la primera vez cuando estuvimos juntos tu gritaste Yodelei y entonces

Ya basta Po no es necesario que lo sepan! -Tigresa dijo molesta y le tapo la boca mientras el sonrojo aparecía en su cara-

Ya lo recordé fue tan gracioso! Yodelei Yodelei Yodelei hehoo -Byakun se estaba riendo- luego luego BUUM -levanto el puño derecho hacia arriba- y luego comenzó a caer una bola de fuego del cielo que estaba a punto de destruir todo el valle si no fuera por Izanamy ese valle se hubiera convertido en un cráter lleno de cenizas -Byakun cayó de espaldas riendo con fuerza-

Quieres decir que Tigresa canto Yodelei cuando ella y Po estuvieron juntos?! -dijo Mono sorprendido y Byakun asintió mientras se ahogaba por reír- jajaja ya no le tengo respeto a Tigresa mala

Vaya y pensar que ella es tan seria y fría -dijo Ti sonriendo- jamás pensé que sería así realmente me hizo reír -Ti se estaba riendo mas fuerte, Tigresa se estaba enojando un poco hasta que perdió la paciencia y dio un pisotón al suelo dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, Mono se llevo las manos a la boca para quedar callado-

Dejen de reírse y vámonos -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras todos estaban asintiendo levemente- bien vámonos y el próximo que diga algo sobre...el... Yodelei le marco la cara con mis garras -todos asintieron nerviosos mientras Tigresa levantaba sus garras mostrándoles que eran largas y afiladas- bien entonces todos tomen sus cosas y vámonos

Ah por que? Ya me estaba acostumbrando -dijo Izanamy a manera de queja estando acostado en las piernas de Iza mientras ella sonreía tallando le la cabeza con sus manos- hay en mis orejas -Iza le rasco las orejas y el sonrió moviendo la cola de forma alegre- ojijeje que rico -Tigresa se enojo un poco- vete a mandar por ahí o ve y golpea a Po pero no me molestes -Tigresa se enojo y le dio una patada directo en la entrepierna, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito de su parte que llego hasta Japón, después de un rato todos estaban siguiendo a Tigresa al barco guardando las cosas-

No entiendo -dijo Byakun confundido- por que rayos me ataron al mástil?! -Byakun e Izanamy estaban sujetados al mástil con cuerdas mientras que Izanamy estaba atado de cabeza-

Por que rayos se ensaña en hacerme mas daño a mi que a Po o a ti? -dijo Izanamy algo morado por tener la sangre en la cabeza-

Creo que se debe a que las estas insultando mas de lo normal -dijo Po tranquilo sentado a un lado- por que estas actuando así? por lo general no eres tan loco

Ni yo mismo lo se, la ultima vez que actúe así fue por...-Izanamy lo pensó un momento y palideció- por el celo de Luceli y las tigresas hembras de la aldea...

Que?! -Po grito algo sorprendido- es verdad eres mitad tigre posiblemente las feromonas te están revolviendo el cerebro, alguna de ellas debe estar en celo por eso estas tan alocado

Dejando eso de lado creo que debemos explicar bien esta situación con el maestro Chao -dijo Byakun tranquilo- debemos explicar bien esta situación con el maestro

Si será lo mejor, el maestro Chao sabrá que hacer y el maestro Yao nos dirá todo -dijo Po tranquilo viendo el pedazos del espejo- bien solo nos queda esperar a que el maestro Yao nos diga de forma amable y no se ponga loco

Oye Po y ese maestro Yao es muy fuerte? -dijo Izanamy sonando tranquilo-

Es el maestro mas fuerte de todos los maestros, usa la mente como su arma y sus ataques son certeros y fuertes a pesar de que provienen de su mente -dijo Panda tranquillo pasando junto a ellos-

En otras palabras no -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Mejor guarda silencio -dijo Panda serio y se sentó en el suelo cerca de la pared del barco- me sorprende bastante que Byakun sea un guardián como siempre aquí el también es un guardián

Pero no entiendo yo sigo siendo igual pero Po y Tigresa son diferentes e Izanamy es una hembra? -dijo Byakun confundido ladeando la cabeza-

Así es, un rockero loco que se trata de acostar con cada chica o hembra que encuentra, hasta trataste de tomar a Tigresa pero te persuadí -dijo Panda sonriendo con algo de malicia-

Creo que algunas cosas no cambian -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- oye se que debe ser difícil responder esto pero como fue ser criado por Shifu? -Panda se sorprendió un poco y luego cerró los ojos sonriendo-

Fue un duro entrenamiento, así como una vida algo dura, al principio Shifu era duro y frío conmigo -Panda sonrío y señaló su cicatriz- esta cicatriz en mi mejilla marco la diferencia entre padre y maestro para el -Po se quedo confundido así como los demás-

Explícanos como te hiciste esa cicatriz -dijo Po confundido- parece que fue horrible

Si lo fue no tenía ni seis años cuando esto me paso -dijo Panda tranquilo- Shifu me dejo solo, desangrándome en el suelo y el maestro Oogway fue quien me ayudo, el me curo y me cuido hasta que estuviera mejor -Po sonrío recordando al maestro, ambos pandas solo soltaron una leve risa- cuando desperté Shifu estaba conmigo disculpándose por las heridas que me causo y peor por esta, cuando esto paso el comenzó a tratarme con mas cuidado como si fuera su hijo y no su estudiante

Ya entiendo al acerté esa herida Shifu debió sentirse fatal y comenzó a notar sus errores impresionante -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Chicos creo que escucho mi propia sangre en mi cráneo -dijo Izanamy tornándose azul-

También que se siente ser el guerrero fénix? -dijo Po sonriendo- yo soy el guerrero dragón

No es la gran cosa solo que cuando las alas aparecen yo puedo volar con facilidad -dijo Panda sonriendo-

Cuéntanos como es que Tigresa la amable y dulce se fijo en ti? -dijo Byakun interesado igual que los otros dos, Panda comenzó a contar con calma mientras tanto los niños estaba corriendo en todo el barco siendo cuidados por Ti e Iza-

Eh notado que le gustas mucho a los machos por tu forma tierna -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras estaba acostada en el suelo-

Si creo, la verdad es que tengo una idea loca rondándome la cabeza desde hace un rato -dijo Ti sonriendo- es infidelidad si paso mas tiempo con el Po amable que mi Po Guerrero fénix?

Mmmm buen punto creo que no -dijo Iza de forma simple- bueno ambos son el mismo panda o no?

Pues creo que si -dijo Ti pensando un momento- pues creo que si son el mismo pero uno es un poco mas amable y el otro es muy amable -Ti estaba pensando mucho en eso- mejor no intento nada me sentiría rara, bueno cambiando de tema que paso con Bruce?

El tuvo que regresar esta madrugada a Japón ahora mismo debe estar a medio camino -dijo Iza sonriendo- bien que se siente verte en una firma tan malvada?

Es raro pero me sorprende lo que le hizo al lobo mira dejándolo de cabeza atado al mástil -dijo Ti sorprendida- comienzo a creer que si me acerco mucho me va a morder por la rabia jejeje

O que me pondrá un bozal si le digo algo acerca de su pecho plano -dijo Iza riendo un poco, las dos se estaban riendo un poco, detrás estaba Tigresa algo seria escuchándolas-

El que tenga el pecho plano no quiere decir que en verdad ese sea tu tamaño -dijo Tigresa seria, las dos se sorprendieron y saltaron asustadas- que tanto hablan de mi a mis espaldas?

Nadita -dijeron las dos hembras nerviosas- bueno solo es que un poco raro tenerte a otra Tigresa conmigo aquí jejeje -Ti estaba nerviosa viendo a su contra parte-

Aún hay algo que no entiendo como es que tu eres la Guerrera Dragón y también por que eres tan niñada? -dijo Tigresa seria, se cruzo de brazos-

Mm -Ti lo estuvo pensando un momento y se puso el dedo en la barbilla- creo que es por que soy buena, cariñosa con los niños, también por que mi papa el señor Ping me consintió mucho cuando era niña -Tigresa se sorprendió mucho al escuchar todo eso, Ti era muy diferente de ella, ella solía tener una actitud seria y cerrada ante los demás que no fueran Po, con los niños era otra historia apenas y los toleraba, nunca se sintió a gusta con los niños debido a su pasado en el orfanato-

Lamento que te pregunte esto pero nunca sentiste odio y rencor hacia tu pasado? -dijo Tigresa intranquila sorprendiendo a Ti- me refiero a que si nunca sentiste que estar con los niños era incomodo y lo único que te regresaba a la mente eran las burlas e insultos de los niños del orfanato? -Ti bajo la mirada un momento- olvídalo creo que no debí preguntar eso

Al principio si sentía odio hacia ellos pero cuando me di cuenta que tener rencor no me llevaría a ningún lado, así que decidí perdonarlos, me convertí en una hembra humilde que trabajaba para ganarse la vida, cuando llegue a la adolescencia aprendí a cocinar e iba al orfanato a ayudar a la vieja cabra con los niños que tenían problemas para ser adoptados -dijo Ti sonriendo ligeramente- fui ayudando lo mejor que pude y mi odio se convirtió en adoración y amor por los niños así fue como decidí hacerme maestra, sabia que podía ayudar a los niños con el hábito de molestar a los demás y cambiarlos y resulto mejor de lo que esperaba -Ti levanto la cabeza sonriendo mostrando los dientes, Tigresa estaba sorprendida de su contra parte ahora entendía mejor a su contra parte-

También cuando cumplió 18 se compro un póster de Po semidesnudo! -Víbora apareció sonriendo rompiendo la escena feliz- y todavía lo tiene pegado en su cuarto en casa del señor Ping

También el primer día en el palacio ella se baño con el panda en un encuentro d amor y pasión -dijo Iza riendo un poco mientras se abrazaba así misma-

Oigan que cosas cuentan?! -Ti estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, junto sus manos frente a su pecho mientras sacaba vapor de su cabeza-

Solo decimos la verdad -dijeron las dos hembras sonriendo- aun hablas dormida sobre cosas o debida jiji -Víbora se rió un poco y Ti sintió que alguien le jalaba la ropa, se fijo y vio a Hinata-

Oye hermanita dime por que quieres morderle los bollos al maestro Po? El maestro Po tiene bollos negros? -dijo Hinata de forma inocente, Iza y Víbora inflaron sus mejillas sonriendo mientras trataban de contener la risa pero ambas Tigresas estaban sonrojadas y avergonzadas- aveces cuando duerme dice ir quiere morderle esos grandes y gordos bollos -ahora ambas estaban sacando vapor por las orejas- pero dice que esos bollos están en la -Ti le tapo la boca con la mano-

Ya Hinata es cosa de adultos no debes repetir lo que escuchas o lo que balbuceo en sueños -dijo Ti avergonzada mientras Hinata movía la cabeza de lado sin entender- cuando crezcas te diré que son esos bollos negros -Iza y Víbora comenzaron a reír con fuerza-

Oye mami que es hacer el 69 en la cama? -dijo Isaac sonriendo pero Iza termino ahogándose con su propia risa quedando roja- o mejor dime por que estabas peleando con Bruce? -Iza se sonrojó al extremo mientras que Byakun y los Po afinaron sus oídos-

Pe...pe..pelear..? Por que lo dices mi amor? -dijo Iza sonrojada con un leve tic en la ceja izquierda-

Bueno es que hace dos noches me levante para ir al baño cuando escuche de tu cuarto que estabas moviendo mucho en la cama y le decías a Bruce que hiciera un mejor esfuerzo, que también golpeara mas duro no entiendo se estaban peleando? -dijo Isaac confundido mientras que el pelo de Iza de rojo a morado y luego se volvió rojo pálido-

Si vamos Iza explícaselo a tu hijo -dijo Panda riendo con algo de burla-

Isaac escucha es cosa de mama y de su novio Bruce, son cosas de adultos y no las aprenderás hasta que seas un adulto -dijo Izanamy serio- es enserio deja a tu mama con ese tipo de preguntas que aun eres muy chico

Y por cierto quien eres tu? -dijo Isaac interesado en el lobo- eres mi papa? -Iza se cayo de espaldas nerviosas mientras que Izanamy se rió un poco- te pareces mucho a mi -se agacho y le toco la cara- dime eres mi papa?

No lo siento pequeño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con algo de intranquilidad mientras Isaac se desanimo- oye no te sientas mal pequeño ya se por que no me ayudas a bajar de aquí?

No se el tigre anaranjado me dijo que no lo hiciera? -dijo Isaac tranquilo mientras los machos estaban confundidos de a quien se refería-

Tigre anaranjado? -dijo Po tranquilo- de cual tigre hablas niño?

De ese señor que esta hablando con la señorita Tigresa -Isaac había señalado a Tigresa la cual estaba sorprendida- ese señor me da miedo

Crees que ese tigre es macho? -dijo Byakun sonriendo e Isaac asintió, los machos se comenzaron a reír mientras que Tigresa tenía el humor por los suelos- ya ya no mas o me voy a orinar!

Ya creo que mejor te suelto -dijo Panda riendo un poco y lanzó un golpe vertical cortando la cuerda con un extracto de poder, los dos machos se soltaron pero Byakun cayó sentado-

Ha no siento mis piernas! Ya no siento mis piernas -Byakun se golpeo las piernas pero estas estaban dormidas-

Creo que escucho el océano en mi cráneo -dijo Izanamy con la cara pegada al suelo-

También tengo muchas dudas...que es disfunción...ere..-antes de que Isaac terminara de hablar Po le había tapado la boca-

En donde escuchaste eso enano? -dijo Po nervioso viendo como la madre del pequeño se levanto molesta tratando de escuchar que había dicho-

Es verdad hermana que es lo que tienen los machos entre las piernas? -dijo Hinata tranquila y Ti se puso completamente roja- cuando veníamos para acá escuchamos a Shifu quejándose de su...como le dijo..? ..pe..pino? Pepino? -Hinata trataba de pensar mientras que Ti e Iza estaban muy impresionadas- no importa dijo que ya no le funcionaba bien

Si yo lo escuche decir toda clase de maldiciones a si mismo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Shifu estaba llegando cuando escucho lo que decían los niños se dio media vuelta pero en un paso se escucho como sonó la madera alertando a Iza y Tigresa-

Shifu! -Iza rugió con fuerza, Shifu se dio media vuelta viendo como Iza estaba gruñendo por lo alto con las garras afuera- ya le dije que tuviera mas cuidado con lo que habla en frente de mi hijo -se trono los nudillos asustando mas a Shifu-

Es verdad padre debió haber tenido mucho mucho cuidado -dijo Panda molesto envuelto en una aura de fuego- ahora le toca un castigo

No esperan la verdad no fue mi intención -dijo Shifu nervioso, Iza y Panda se lanzaron contra Shifu persiguiéndolo por todo el barco-

Vaya quien diría que el Shifu de esta realidad era un atrevido viejo verde -dijo Po sorprendido y riendo un poco, después de un rato Panda e Iza lograron atrapar a Shifu y lo ataron al mástil con la boca vendada para que no dijera nada- vino creo que el castigo esta de acuerdo al crimen -Po se rió y siguió viendo el barco por su cuenta- cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar a la ciudad imperial para el consejo de maestros?

Unas horas cuando mucho -dijo Ti sonriendo, todos fueron tomando diferentes lugares para ver que hacían, Po, Byakun, Mono, Grulla y Mantis estaban jugando cartas, Panda meditaba igual que Tigresa la cual mantenía el equilibrio parada de un pie, Ti estaba cocinando un poco junto a Iza, las damas de las sombras dormían e Izanamy y Víbora cuidaban a los pequeños los cuales estaban dormidos frente a ellos, ya era de noche así que sólo había calma de momento-

Mm ahora que lo pienso deberíamos a ver buscado aquí en el barco -dijo Tigresa despertando llamando la atención de todos- si los fragmentos del espejo deberían poder estar bajo el agua también -todos se acercaron a verla incluyendo a las leopardos- Po, Byakun, Izanamy sáquenlos y apunten! -no expresó su idea por hablar de forma rápida- sáquenlos! -los machos se vieron entre ellos confundidos, solo alzaron los hombros y comenzaron a deshacer las cintas que usaban en la cintura para bajar sus pantalones, Tigresa se sonrojó mientras que las leopardos sonrieron dando un leve grito de sorpresa y felicidad- No me refería a eso trio de idiotas!

Oigan que están haciendo guarden eso! -Iza grito molesta, Tigresa, Ti y Víbora se taparon los ojos avergonzadas, pero Iza no dejaba de ver a Izanamy- esta...bien...muy..-movió la cabeza un poco- y si hacemos un bebe? -Ti le dio un sale en la cabeza trayéndola a la realidad-

Que bonito -dijeron las leopardos sonriendo- me gusta el tigre -dijo una de las gemelas- pero el lobo esta muy bien -dijo la segunda leopardo mientras los machos sonrieron orgullosos-

Hablaba de los fragmentos del espejo! -Tigresa grito nerviosa pero Víbora comenzó a ver mejor- el espejo! El espejo! El espejo! -los machos asintieron y se pusieron el pantalón de nuevo-

Es que no especificaste -dijeron los tres sonriendo, Tigresa les gruño con fuerza, Po e Izanamy sacaron el fragmento del espejo pero no había reacción ni nada-

Nada supongo que no había ningún fragmento cercano -dijo Po tranquilo, todos decidieron seguir descansando n lo que llegaban a las costas de China, después de unas horas llegaron a las cosas mas o menos al atardecer de ese mismo día, apenas llegaron a las costas Iza y Tigresa tenían problemas para hacer que Ti saliera del barco-


	50. Chapter 50

Vamos Ti suelta mi barco! -Iza le grito jalándole los pies mientras que Ti tenía las garras sujetadas en el marco de la base del barco-

Es enserio ya suelta el barco terminaron las vacaciones! -Tigresa grito algo molesta jalándole las piernas a Ti, pero su contra parte seguía sin soltarse-

No quiero! Yo me quiero quedar en el barco sin hacer nada como la niña buena que soy y me lo gane! -Ti grito formando un berrinche frente a al público-

Ya Ti nos pones en vergüenza -dijo Víbora sonrojada viendo que muchos les llamaba la atención los gritos que daba Ti por no querer soltarse-

No me importa merezco vacaciones he salvado a China muchas veces ya! -Ti grito haciendo un puchero, las hembras siguieron jalándola con fuerza-

Yo tengo una idea de como soltarla -dijo Po sonriendo, Panda alzo una ceja viendo como Po se acercó a su Tigresa y sonrío- Ti que tienes? Se que entrenar con todos ellos en el palacio y aguantarlos es realmente difícil, lo se yo también tengo que lidiar con ellos siempre pero escucha solo será rápido todo esto vamos suéltate y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que tengamos unas canciones libres de estos tipos -Po señaló a Mono y a los demás dejándolos confundidos, Tigresa lo pensó un momento- si no te sueltas tengo un método que te hará que te sueltes -Ti se quedo confundida y Po le comenzó a acariciar su mejilla derecha haciéndola reír-

No Po suéltame eso..jaja...eso es...jaja trampa -Ti comenzó a reír y a sonrojarse un poco mientras soltaba un poco de ronroneos entre las caricias, Po le rasco el mentón y Ti ronroneo tanto que comenzó a dejar de hacer fuerza, Iza y Tigresa la fueron bajando con cuidado viendo que termino pegada al pecho de Po ronroneando y sonriendo-

Eso relájate -dijo Po sonriendo rascándole mas la barbilla y luego pasó a sus orejas haciendo que sonriera y moviera la cola de forma alegre-

Miau -Ti estaba maullando como un gato contento, Po sonrió y al poco tiempo Ti termino dormida, Po la cargo y la paso a los brazos de Panda-

Toda tuya guapo -dijo Po sonriendo, Panda la cargo pero no se veía muy feliz- que tienes?

Nada es solo que siento celos de verla con otro panda que no sea yo -dijo Panda serio pero Po se rió- que dije?

Es que somos el mismo técnicamente ella no te es infiel -dijo Po sonriendo-

Eso no me hace sentir mejor -dijo Panda algo extrañado- bueno como lo hiciste? No sabia que las tigresas podían terminar así por causarles caricias

Bueno en mi realidad Hinata es una adulta y mi ex novia, en muchas ocaciones para hacerla dormir le gustaba que le rascara la barbilla y diferentes zonas hasta que terminaba dormida con calma -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Tigresa estaba seria escuchándolo todo- aquí entre nosotros aveces lo aplico con Tigresa sin que se de cuenta -Panda se rió un poco-

Po vámonos ya debemos ir a ver al maestro Chao pero muévete ya! -Tigresa grito algo molesta y los demás la siguieron-

Creo que me alegra tener a esta hermosa y amable Tigresa como mi novia en ves de...-Panda se quedo estático pensando que decir-

Que la Tigresa enfadosa, mandona, seria y aveces fría -dijo Po algo decaído y Panda asintió- si lo que pasa es que por lo general no es así no se que le pase, todos estaban cargando las cosas cuando Tigresa paso cerca de Izanamy lo empujó con la palma haciendo que casi tirara las cosas pero termino invado sujetando todo lo mejor posible, olfateo algo en el aire y siguió el aroma haciendo que su pelo se erizara un poco, siguió el olor y se dio cuenta de que emanaba de Tigresa-

Qué tanto me hueles?! -Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cara con la cola haciendo que Izanamy se apartara un momento- que haces?

Nada es solo que -Izanamy se sonó la cara y volvió a sentir el olor- ven conmigo ahora -su mirada cambio a una más fría y Tigresa se asusto un momento, Izanamy la tomo de la mano y llevo a un extremo para hablar en silencio- no me puedes mentir Tigresa conozco los aromas mejor que nadie y me acabo de dar cuenta -Tigresa se tensó al escuchar la explicación- cuanto tiempo tienes? Y no quiero mentiras -Izanamy sonrió un momento-

Tres semanas -dijo Tigresa suspirando-

Po lo sabe?-dijo Izanamy confundido-

No se lo he dicho se lo iba a decir hoy pero ya viste lo que tu y Byakun ocasionaron -dijo Tigresa seria pero Izanamy le gruño con fuerza y prefirió quedarse callada- bueno que quieres que le diga o que haga?

Tendrás que decirle por que tendremos que hacer muchos esfuerzos por volver -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Prométeme que no le dirás nada -dijo Tigresa seria-

Esta bien no le diré nada pero al menos prométeme que te pondrás a salvo -dijo Izanamy serio y Tigresa asintió- bien sigamos pero antes -los dos se vieron a los ojos serios- estas segura que no podemos dejarte en este mundo y llevarnos a la Tigresa linda y amable? -soltó un quejido y Tigresa le dio una bofetada en la cara- tomare eso como un no -después de un rato todos siguieron su camino pero en eso Tigresa no podía dejar de ver a Po en todo momento-

Bien Po que dices prefieres que Tigresa sea como Ti -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo que Po se sonrojo un momento-

De que hablas yo jamás podría cambiar a Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado- pero creo que una Tigresa súper linda no estaría mal -Tigresa lo escucho y alzo una ceja confundida, Po lo pensó un momento y su imaginación se activo por si sola-

 **Imaginación de Po-** en la cocina del palacio estaba Tigresa y esta se dio la vuelta dejando un fondo de luces y demás de color rosa-

Hola mi amor ya esta casi lista la comida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ella estaba usando un delantal debajo usaba un vestido de color amarillo con bordes negros de falda muy corta dejando ver casi todas su pierna, Tigresa se dio la vuelta alzando su falda revelando sus pantaletas y en el cuello tenía un moño hecho con un listón rojo- que tanto me ves? -Tigresa sonrío sonrojada- es vergonzoso no lo hagas - **fin de la imaginación de Po-**

Que preciosa -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado y encantando con la idea-

Ya deja de pensar tonterías Po -dijo Tigresa seria y a Po se le rompió la burbuja de la felicidad, poco después de una hora el sol se ocultó y todo llegaron a la ciudad imperial donde se encontraba el consejo de maestros en un edificio parecido a un palacio con tejado rojo, todos solo entraron y dejaron las cosas en el suelo y se sentaron, en el caso de Ti ella salto encima de Panda y se sujeto de su cuello-

Mm estas calientito mi amor me quiero dormir en tu espalda -dijo Ti sonriendo provocando que Panda se sonrojara-

Tranquila Tigresa estamos en el salón de los grandes maestros para hablar con ellos -dijo Panda tratando de sonar serio pero no le funciono-

Me alegra ver que su relación avanzo mas de lo pensando -dijo el maestro Chao sonriendo-

Maestro Chao -los cinco furioso, Panda y Ti se acercaron a el saludándolo con respeto- lamentamos presentarnos así ante usted maestro pero necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia -dijo Panda tranquilo-

De que se trata? -dijo Chao confundido, Panda solo se hizo a un lado mostrando a Po, Tigresa, Byakun e Izanamy los cuales se pusieron en una fila frente a el-

Que es esto? Son ustedes pero hay algo extraño -dijo Chao sorprendido- que esta pasando aquí?

Es que estos dobles vienen de una realidad diferente ellos usaron el espejo de las dimensiones por error -dijo Panda tranquilo- ahora deben volver a otra dimensión

Impresionante de verdad -dijo el maestro Chao sorprendido- quien dirá que en otra dimensión Tigresa seria un hombre -Byakun e Izanamy se taparon la boca para no reír mientras que Tigresa estaba sorprendida- es decir mírenlo, pecho inflado con orgullo un poco flácido el estomago, brazos fuertes pero delgados debe ser rápido y esa expresión seria en su cara sin día es todo un macho -los dos machos ya no aguantaron y se rieron a carcajadas muy sonoras- que dije?

El problema es que soy hembra -dijo Tigresa seria y el maestro Chao se disculpó-

Me disculpo humildemente no lo sabia -dijo Chao algo incomodo-

Usted es la persona numero 453 que piensa que Tigresa es macho -dijo Byakun entre risas-

Pensé que eran más de mil -dijo Izanamy riendo con fuerza-

Bueno dejando eso de lado Maestro Chao necesitamos que nos diga donde esta el maestro Yao para saber cómo podemos repara el espejo -dijo Po tranquilo y Chao lo vio de pies a cabeza hasta que se topó con la gema del dragón-

Ya veo en otra dimensión tu fuiste elegido por la gema del dragón -dijo Chao sonriendo- es impresionante de verdad, bien les diré donde esta el maestro Yao el se encuentra meditando dentro de su caja como siempre y tiene suerte la caja se encuentra aquí mismo

Podría llevar a vernos al gran maestro?! -Shifu se adelantó todo emocionando dejando a los demás sorprendidos por su actitud, Shifu se avergonzó un momento y tomo su postura de siempre- si no es mucha molestia queremos ver al maestro Yao lo antes posible

Bueno ahora mismo yo iba por un refrigerio -dijo Yao detrás de ellos con un plato con galletas y un vaso con leche-

Oigan de donde salió ese viejito? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Maestro Yao! -Shifu grito como una niña muy emocionado, se golpeó a su mismo en la cara y se quedo quieto- maestro Yao necesitamos de su ayuda para regresar a estos guerreros a su mundo -Shifu señaló a Po y los demás, todos se inclinaron con respeto excepto Iza, Izanamy e Isaac los cuales no conocían al antílope anciano-

Oye ese es el tal maestro Yao? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si pero la verdad será tan fuerte como dicen? -dijo Iza confundida- porque no parece tan poderoso como dicen -Izanamy asintió tranquilo-

Mmmm oye y que te parece si lo comprobamos? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No lo se crees que pueda soportarlo? -dijo Iza algo intranquila e insegura, los dos vieron como como los maestros seguían hablando, Izanamy levanto la mano derecha creando una bola de energía azul en su mano, sonrío y la disparo, la esfera paso por las caras de Shifu y Yao dejándolos sorprendidos, el maestro Yao levanto la mirada y se sorprendió por la esfera de energía que le impacto en la cara causando una leve explosión que le cubrió la cabeza de humo, Iza e Izanamy dieron un leve grito de sorpresa algo asustados, mientras que Chao y Shifu se sorprendieron al igual que los otros viendo como el maestro cayo de espaldas con la cabeza cubierta de humo-

Maestro Yao! -los dos gritaron y corrieron a verlo- se encuentra usted bien?! Responda por favor! -Shifu y Chao estaban quitándole el humo mientras le movían el cuerpo tratando de hacer que reaccionaran- Honorable maestro! -Shifu estaba llorando viendo que el maestro estaba un poco herido de la cara-

Ah? -el maestro Yao apenas reaccionó, grito y se levanto de un salto- Aaaa! Miserable! Por que me hiciste eso?! Eres un cabeza hueca! Por que me atacas sin avisarme?! Baboso idiota! Que no sabes que soy un maestro muy importante?! Grábatelo en tu cabezota! -Yao estaba gritando molesto viendo a Izanamy el cual solo bajo el cuerpo sorprendido-

Lo sospechaba es un maestro debilucho -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si no es tan fuerte como presumen -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Así que lo quieren es volver a su mundo no?! Pues tienen suerte porque yo se como hacerlos volver -dijo Yao algo irritado-

Tiene una técnica que nos puede servir?! -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si pero ni crean que le diré a ese muchacho baboso -dijo Yao molesto viendo a Izanamy y le saco la lengua para burlarse-

Bueno ni hablar, que le parece esto si le regalo un libro muy interesante me dirá como volver? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo dejando sorprendido a los demás-

Espera lobo de que estas hablando?! -Shifu grito sorprendido- como te atreves a decir algo como eso a un gran maestro del kung fu?!

Hmp no necesito que me regales de esos libros -dijo Yao serio y luego sonrío- aun tengo la vista de Alcon y puedo a ver chicas muy guapas que hay en otras ciudades -Shifu y los demás cayeron de espaldas con eso-

Compórtese maestro -dijo Shifu avergonzado, Byakun lo pensó un momento y tuvo una idea-

Ya se y que tal si yo te arreglo una cita con una chica muy pero muy linda -dijo Byakun sonriendo y el maestro Yao comenzó a reír un poco-

Lo dices en serio? -dijo Yao sonriendo-

Claro te lo prometo -dijo Byakun sonriendo y el maestro Yao comenzó a reír un poco sonrojado, Tigresa y todas las hembras tenían la mirada entre cerrada y salvo serias, _"como lo sospechaba este anciano es como el maestro Shifu todo un viejo verde"_ pensó Ti algo seria-

Oye Byakun pero que clase de idea tienes en mente? -dijo Panda algo serio-

Yo no tengo nada en mente pero si creo tener la solución -dijo Byakun sonriendo- perdóname panda pero por favor has que Ti salga con este viejo

Pero que estas diciendo?! -Panda grito molesto mientras su cara paso a ser roja de furia- de ninguna manera puedo permitir eso! -todos estaban sorprendidos viendo la cara de enojo de panda-

Bueno esta bien ahora que vamos a hacer? -dijo Byakun intranquilo, Po lo estaba pensando un momento y luego vio a Iza, la examinó con la mirada y se le ocurrió algo-

Ya se! -dijo Po sonriendo- oye que te parecen las mujeres bonitas pero que ya pasaron por un parto?

Si es una chica linda esta bien -dijo Yao sonriendo-

Bien si todo marcha a la perfección y nos dice como volver a nuestra dimensión prometo regalarte un retrato de una loba bonita, así la veras en el momento que tu quieras -dijo Po sonriendo con ojos entrecerrados-

De verdad vas a darme un retrato así? -dijo Yao sonriendo-

Qué tal? Verdad que la quiere? -dijo Po sonriendo y Yao asintió- bueno es bonita y como esta amamantando tiene unos atributos muy hermosos -Izanamy levanto las orejas cuando dijo loba-

Pero esa chica esta en otra dimensión no es verdad? -dijo Yao confundido-

Por eso te digo que nos ayudes a volver -dijo Po sonriendo-

Oye Po -Izanamy lo llamo apretando los dientes y Po reaccionó- espero que esa loba de la que estas hablando con tanta exaltación no sea Luceli -Po se rió un poco nervioso- Aaa! Estabas hablando de ella! -Izanamy rugió y comenzó a sacar los colmillos, Po se asusto y comenzó a retroceder- Como te atreves a ofrecer esposas de otros?! Si te atreves a hacer eso te haré pedazos con mis garras! Por que no le ofreces un retrato de Tigresa?!

No Izanamy recuerda que ella no es muy bonita que digamos -dijo Po sonriendo asustado- además es capas de matarme -Tigresa grupo un poco-

Ya dejemos este circo para después! -Panda grito un poco molesto llamando la atención todos- bien maestro Yao digamos donde podemos comenzar a buscar los fragmentos del espejo?

Bueno eso es sencillo para que el espejo reaccione a los demás fragmentos le deben aplicar la energía que lo activo originalmente -dijo Yao tranquilo, Panda e Izanamy sacaron el fragmento que tenían con ellos-

Como fue la energía de Byakun y Po lo que nos trajo aquí creo que el espejo debería activarse con sus energías -dijo Tigresa seria, Po y Byakun tomaron el fragmento y le aplicaron energía, el fragmento comenzó a brillar pero palpitaba un poco- están reaccionando?

Eso quiere decir queja y un fragmento algo alejado, el espejo se rastrea a si mismo usando un brillo -dijo Yao sonriendo- pero deben hayan los cargamentos en menos de un año o bueno...

Que podría pasar? -dijo Ti intranquila-

Si el espejo no se arma en un año tanto los dos pandas como las tigresas y los otros comenzarán a perder sus fuerzas y desaparecerán dejando un vacío -dijo Yao serio y los demás se asustaron un poco-

Eso quiere decir que debemos hayarlo rápido o moriremos? -dijo Ti asustada y el maestro Yao asintió- de acuerdo cuantos fragmentos son?

Son como digamos unos 29 fragmentos en los que el espejo se desarma -dijo Yao tranquilo-

Bien entonces no perderemos el tiempo, si nos separamos y buscamos los fragmentos en equipos tendremos una mejor ventaja -dijo Po serio-

Pero el problema es que solo tenemos dos fragmentos -dijo Panda serio- ya se si cuatro de nosotros salimos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos traeremos mas, después formaremos un tercer equipo usando la energía del lobo y guiará a un tercer equipo, en menos tiempo tendremos todos los fragmentos -todos estaban pensándolo un poco-

Es un buen plan creo que lo mejor es que vayan Grulla, Mantis, Po y panda conmigo -dijo Byakun serio y los demás asintieron-

Mientras tanto yo me quedare aquí a ver que puedo investigar sobre el espejo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y los demás asintieron-

Muy bien mañana todos salimos mientras tanto quiero dormir -dijo Ti tranquila y abrazo a Panda- vámonos mi amor que quiero tu cuerpecito en mi cama hoy -Panda se sonrojó mientras Byakun le hacia burla-

Po tengo algo que decirte -dijo Tigresa intranquila y nerviosa-

Si dime que pasa? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Yo...yo...yo..-Tigresa se veía nerviosa- yo estoy...bueno estoy preocupada que si no podremos volver a nuestra dimensión con los demás

Si descuida mi amor todo saldrá bien lo juro -dijo Po sonriendo- todos volveremos con Shifu, Mono, Grulla Víbora, Mantis mis padres todo será como antes -Po sonrió y Tigresa se veía algo intranquila-

Es que no solo seremos los nueve -dijo Tigresa tranquila y Po se quedo confundido- vamos a dormir -las leopardos se fueron con Byakun el cual estaba sonriendo-

Espera un momento! -Panda e Iza le sujetaron la cola para evitar que se fuera- mas te vale tener una noche en solitario y tranquilo -dijo Panda serio con una aura roja en su cuerpo mientras Byakun temblaba un poco-

Si es verdad mi bebe merece dormir sin que los gritos de gatas resuenen en todo el palacio -dijo Iza sonriendo con una mirada aterradora-

Y Hinata es muy impresionable mas te vale no despertarla o decirle algo indebido por que si no -Panda se trono los dedos-

si escuchamos un solo grito de gata iremos a tu cuarto a arrancarte la masculinidad -dijeron los dos molestaos dejando a Byakun asustado- Nos entendemos? -dijeron los dos sonriendo-

Si señores! -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso, los dos lo soltaron y el se fue a un cuarto privado, después de la noche, Po, Panda, Byakun y Ti estaban en un barco con un fragmento del espejo-

Bien nos tenemos que ir trataremos de encontrar el mayor número de fragmentos posible -dijo Po tranquilo-

De acuerdo solo cuídate -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Aún no entiendo por que necesitan ir en barco -dijo Víbora viendo a Ti mientras Grulla y Mantis se hacían a un lado con ellos-

Vamos de regreso a la isla para ver si no hay ningún fragmento cercano una vez terminado ahí regresaremos para empezar otra búsqueda -dijo Ti sonriendo, se escucho el sonido de una trompeta anunciando que el barco empezaba a zarpar- nos tenemos que ir

Si luego nos vemos -dijo Po sonriendo mientras entraba al barco, después de unos momentos se iba-

Espera Po tengo algo importante que decirte! -Tigresa se acercó a la orilla del barco- yo...-grito pero el ganso toco el cuerno haciendo que no se escuchara nada-

Yo también te amo cosita -dijo Po entre risas-

No que yo estoy..!-Tigresa volvió a gritar pero el ganso sonó el cuerno de nuevo provocando que nadie escuchara nada pero Panda y Ti se taparon los oídos por el ruido, Tigresa trato de decirlo de nuevo pero el ganso sonó el cuerno, Po se molesto un momento y le quito el cuerno lanzándolo al agua-

Que?! -Po volvió a gritar mientras el barco se alejaba-

Que estoy embarazada! -Tigresa grito sonriendo mientras los demás sonrieron-

Que estas que?! -Po grito inseguro y sorprendido-

Que vas a ser padre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Que padre! -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa se despidió mientras el ganso conseguía su cuerno de regreso-

Tu Po estas realmente jo...-Byakun le dijo pero no se escucho la ultima parte por el cuerno que el ganso lo hizo sonar-


	51. Chapter 51

**Viaje a la isla desconocida**

En el barco rumbo a la isla de la familia Shiba Panda, Byakun y Mantis estaban jugando un juego de cartas, Grulla se estaba mareando por el viaje en barco, Ti trataba de relajarse y descansar mientras Po iba feliz por ser papa.

¡No lo puedo creer voy a ser papa! –dijo Po sonriendo- es increíble jamás espere este día la verdad

Podrías relajarte un momento si ser papa es una gran noticia pero algunos no celebramos ese tipo de cosas ahora –dijo Byakun algo harto de escuchar como Po celebraba esa noticia-

Concuerdo con Byakun ¿podrías bajarle a tu emoción un poco por favor? –Dijo Panda tranquilo mientras lanzaba una carta-

Está bien perdón e que siempre quise una familia propia –dijo Po sonriendo-

Si dices algo más te lanzo por la borda –dijo Mantis tranquilo jugando una carta-

Bueno ya me callo –dijo Po decaído y se sentó, se recostó viendo el cielo para tranquilizarse-

Vamos chicos Po solo está feliz por tener un hijo déjenlo en paz ustedes estarían igual tal vez –dijo Ti sonriendo- bueno Po dime ¿Cómo crees que Tigresa se esté tomando esto del embarazo?

Pues yo creo que se lo debe estar tomando muy bien porque yo la vi muy feliz –dijo Po tranquilo, mientras tanto en el palacio donde los maestros de Kung fu se reunían para sus juntas importantes se escuchó un fuerte grito que estremeció al palacio entero-

¡¿QUE NO PODRE ENTRENAR MIENTRAS ESTE EMBARAZADA?! –Tigresa había gritado con fuerza sorprendida y molesta por la noticia, dentro Izanamy, los maestros Chao, Yao y Shifu estaban con las orejas tapadas con unas bolas de algodón para no escuchar nada, frente a Tigresa estaban Iza y Víbora las cuales no se pudieron tapar las orejas ante el grito de Tigresa y eso les lastimo los oídos-

Perdón pero así las cosas deben ser –dijo Víbora sorprendida tallando su tímpano con la cola- no lo entiendo ¿Por qué te enojas tanto por eso? La otra tu daría su vida por no entrenar

Es que no entiendo, entrenar es lo único que me hace la vida fácil, lo que me tranquiliza y me calma cuando estoy molesta –dijo Tigresa deprimida, Iza alzo la oreja confundida por el comportamiento de Tigresa- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Escucha Tigresa parte de ser madre es tener que hacer sacrificios por la vida de tu bebe –dijo Iza seria- si entrenar, si te esfuerzas demasiado o peor recibes un golpe en el vientre perderás a tu bebe –Tigresa se sorprendió quedando congelada por la sorpresa-

Lo vez es algo muy serio así que Tigresa te pedimos que estés calmada todo el tiempo –dijo Víbora tranquila y Tigresa asintió- bien ahora debemos cuidar tu salud y tu cuerpo

¿Por qué mi cuerpo? –dijo Tigresa confundida-

Veras ahora mismo tu cuerpo comenzara a pasar por ciertos cambios y te pondrás muy sensible, tanto en lo físico y lo sentimental –dijo Iza sonriendo levemente-

¿Tú has tenido un cachorro verdad? –dijo Tigresa tranquila e Iza asintió- dime ¿Qué cosas me esperan por tener al bebe? ¿Qué cosas me pueden pasar o que síntomas presentare por el embarazo?

Bueno primero en el primer mes sentirás nauseas, vomitaras mucho en las mañanas y en la noche, pero también sentirás mucha hambre durante el día –dijo Iza sonriendo, también por tu cantidad de días tus pezones comenzaran a doler a…-Iza tomo el tiempo y luego la señalo con el dedo índice- ahora –Tigresa se sorprendió y se sujetó los pechos por encima de su ropa-

Es verdad ciento que mis pechos me asfixian, no puedo respirar bien y me duelen mucho los pechos –dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bueno ven conmigo te vamos a conseguir ropa de maternidad –dijo Víbora sonriendo y las hembras jalaron a Tigresa para que fuera con ellas-

Nos vemos después ahí cuiden a los niños –dijo Iza tranquila pero los machos estaban en su mundo y no escucharon nada mientras con Hinata e Isaac ellos estaban jalando y tocando las cosas, algunas cosas eran frágiles como los jarrones, toda cosa frágil termino cayendo al suelo y se rompieron, volviendo al barco, el barco no tardó en llegar a las orillas de la isla de la familia Shiba, cuando toco la orilla y se detuvo los maestros bajaron en un salto-

Bien ya llegamos a la isla ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar a buscar? –Dijo Ti sonriendo, Po no dijo nada, tomo el fragmento del espejo y le aplico algo de energía, el fragmento comenzó a brillar parpadeando con rapidez- miren está brillando

Es verdad –dijo Po sonriendo, recordó lo que había dicho el maestro Yao- es verdad el maestro Yao me dijo que cuando mantenga el brillo eso quiere decir que el fragmento está cerca de nosotros

Bien entonces tendremos que recorrer la isla entera para buscar ese fragmento –dijo Panda serio- Po guíanos

Es raro cuando me llama por mi nombre –dijo Po sorprendido y Ti sonrío, todos siguieron buscando por un lado de la isla, Byakun estaba tratando de ver entre la arena pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, cuando el cristal comenzó a brillar con fuerza y se mantenía así el resplandor se detuvieron- bien es aquí

Pero aquí no hay nada solo hay arena –dijo Mantis sorprendido, la zona estaba llena de arena blanca en todos lados-

Pues entonces hay que excavar –dijo Grulla tranquilo, todos se pusieron a excavar entre la arena para ver que había debajo pero no hallaron nada, siguieron y siguieron por una hora, el sol estaba demasiado fuerte y comenzaba a afectares-

Ah ya no aguanto hace mucho calor –dijo Ti cansada- chicos ustedes sigan un rato más a mi arde mucho la piel –nadie dijo nada mientras Ti se alejaba y se colocaba debajo de una palmera para tomar algo de sombra y calmarse-

Bueno hay que seguir –dijo Panda serio y siguieron por un rato-

¡Ya no aguanto ya me siento caliente y siento que mi piel ya se volvió roja en lugar de verde! –Mantis grito quejándose mientras veía su cuerpo cambiando de color a un color rojizo por el sol-

No eres el único que está cansado insecto, yo también lo estoy y no me quejo –dijo Byakun algo molesto- me gustaría tomar jugo de coco –se sentó en el suelo y luego salió volando gritando de dolor, cayo de cara a la tierra levantando el trasero mostrando que tenía un pedazo del espejo clavado en el trasero- ¿qué me paso?

Miren –dijo Po sorprendido, coloco el fragmento del espejo frente a él y el espejo que estaba en el trasero de Byakun comenzó a brillar- es el fragmento del espejo

Felicidades Byakun tu pereza y quejidos de nena como los quejidos de nena de Grulla nos sirvieron de ayuda –dijo Panda sonriendo mientras Po le retiraba el pedazo a Byakun-

Oye no me quejo como una niña –dijo Grulla claramente ofendido-

Si lo haces –dijeron todos con los ojos entrecerrados-

Lo esperaba de Po o Mantis pero no de ti Tigresa –dijo Grulla llorando a mares en un rincón-

Bien ya tenemos tres fragmentos del espejo ahora solo faltan 26 –dijo Po sonriendo, guardo os fragmentos en una pequeña bolsa y luego noto que los fragmentos estaban brillando hacia un lado, Po extendió el brazo hacia enfrente notando que los fragmentos parpadeaban de forma lenta, movió el brazo hacia la derecha apuntando a una isla en el centro del mar, los fragmentos comenzaron a brillar y a parpadear de forma un poco más rápida- parece que hay más fragmentos en la isla de enfrente

Si pero esa isla –dijo Pada un poco más serio, tomo un mapa que tenía guardado y lo abrió, era un mapa de las islas que rodeaban esa isla vacacionistas, algunas tenían el símbolo de la familia Shiba y las demás tenían el símbolo de la bandera de China- recuerdo que Iza me dijo que las islas con los símbolos de las naciones son las que están bajo la protección de China y de su familia pero esa isla no está incluida en el mapa –Panda guardo el mapa y se giró- hey ¿Ti recuerdas si Iza te dijo algo sobre…? –vio a su novia dormida enroscada con las manos usándolas como almohadas con una sonrisa en la cara- que preciosa…-Panda se sonrojo un poco por cómo veía a Ti dormida, los demás sonrieron lanzando miradas picaras al panda, Panda se dio cuenta de las miradas que tenía encima así que solo tosió un poco y se puso calmado de nuevo-bueno creo que es hora de seguir con nuestra misión

Pues entonces ve por tu novia hay que seguir el viaje –dijo Byakun sonriendo, Panda no dijo nada solo se acercó a Ti la movió un poco de su hombro-

Ti vamos ya es de mañana y debemos seguir con nuestro viaje –dijo Panda tranquilo pero Ti solo seguía moviéndose más o menos dormida- vamos no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo valioso –la cargo en sus brazos al estilo princesa- vamos Ti tenemos una misión despierta –Ti solo soltó un leve gemido y se recostó más en el pecho de Panda sonriendo-

Solo…unos cinco…grados menos –dijo Ti entre gemidos de lo dormida que estaba- no…quiero decir…cinco minutos más –Panda sonrió un poco por esa escena- además cariño eres demasiado tibio y tu pelaje es suave, con gusto me dormiría aquí mismo –Ti acomodo su cuerpo quedando más cómoda en el pelo-

Vamos Ti necesitamos algo de información –dijo Grulla sonriendo- ¿sabes que hay en esa isla o en la isla que no está marcada en el mapa? –Grulla abrió el mapa mostrando las islas, Ti estaba medio dormida así que vio las islas y trato de recordar pero de su boca solo salieron burbujas de saliva pequeñas por el sueño- Ti reacciona

Solo…recuerdo que dijo…algo de una…aldea llena de chicas o gatas…pechugonas –dijo Ti medio dormida y sonriendo-

¡Vayamos! –Gritaron Byakun y Mantis sonriendo, Panda trato de decir algo pero todos los machos estaban en el barco listos para zarpar- ¡vámonos Panda o te dejaremos aquí! –Gritaron todos emocionados mientras que a Panda se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la cabeza, después de un rato todos salieron rumbo a la isla como si fuera algo importante-

¡Bien escuchen hombres dentro de poco entraremos a una zona no explorada espero que todos estén listos para las feroces y desconocidas criaturas que habitan en esta isla! –Byakun grito emocionado como si fuera alguna especie de capitán- ¿bien se encuentran listos para conocer esa isla y todo lo que la compone?

Si nuestro capitán –dijeron Mantis y Grulla saludando al estilo militar frente a Byakun-

Ustedes están locos solo quieren ir a ver felinas salvajes sin ropa –dijo Panda sonando algo irritado mientras cargaba a Ti en sus brazos-

Tú cállate panda malo y con poca fe –dijo Byakun molesto y Panda le lanzo una mirada fría haciendo que se alejara un poco- nosotros debemos ir a esa isla de todas maneras para encontrar el fragmento del espejo, además no sé de qué te quejas ustedes pandas son los únicos que tienen novia, Panda tiene una chica muy linda y amable que me da envidia, y Po tiene…bueno no sé exactamente lo que tiene pero tiene novia por buda –Byakun sonaba algo molesto e irritado- deja que los hombres solteros y libres conozcan las mujeres y su mundo desconocido Panda tenia al menos unas tres venas marcadas en la cara y cabeza por el enojo-

Chicos vamos de todas maneras tenemos que conocer a la isa pero quiero saber más de por qué esa isla esta fuera de los limites –dijo Po sonriendo nervioso por el aura que se generaba entre ellos, después de una hora el barco llego a la isla desconocida, todos fueron bajando mientras Panda tenía cargando a Ti en sus brazos por un rato, Ti estaba despertando después de sus siesta mientras los machos estaban cruzando por un bosque con el fragmento de Byakun brillando mucho frente a ellos-

El fragmento está reaccionando con fuerza eso quiere decir que estamos cerca del siguiente fragmento -dijo Byakun sonriendo- yo espero ver a las chiquitas que habitan esta isla –los machos estaban sonriendo imaginándose como serían las habitantes de esa isla, todos siguieron caminando por un rato, el fragmento de Byakun seguía brillando con fuerza mientras que detrás de ellos se veía una figura entre los arbustos, se movió y eso alerto a Panda un poco, Ti comenzó a despertar hasta que quedo completamente despierta, cuando se dio cuenta noto el bosque en donde estaba y luego empezó a recordar o que Grulla le había dicho poco antes –

¿En dónde estamos? –dijo Ti confundida, recordó mejor cuando Grulla le dijo el asunto del mapa- ¡Esperen! ¡Ya recordé el asunto de la isla esta! –Ti había gritado sorprendida y se puso de pie tomando el brazo derecho de Panda- ¡debemos salir de aquí rápido!

Espera ¿pero que tienes? Apenas acabamos de llegar –dijo Po sorprendido- además estamos más cerca del fragmento –dijo Byakun tranquilo-

Si además ¿Qué podría salir mal? –dijo Mantis sonriendo desde el hombro izquierdo de Byakun, pero en eso una lanza salió volando cerca de la cara de Byakun cortándole la mejilla derecha y a Mantis le dio un ligero corte en la cabeza, la lanza parecía primitiva y la punta estaba hecha de roca afilada atada a un bastón-

Retiro lo dicho esto esta uy mal –dijo Mantis sorprendido y luego se escuchó un grito agudo-

Ya recordé, esta isla fue declarada inestable y peligrosa porque aquí mismo había guerreras salvajes y primitivas –dijo Ti asustada viendo que de los arbustos salieron un grupo de al menos cinco leopardos hembras con los cuerpos más que entrenados y los pechos levantados y redondos, su vestimenta parecía salvaje, solo un listón negro con un taparrabos en la parte de enfrente y atrás en un rectángulo de color café, usaban un bikini en la parte superior con joyas como aretes y brazaletes en el cuello- esto es malo

No se queden parados usen sus poderes –dijo Po sorprendido, Po, Panda y Mantis lanzaron un golpe al suelo levantado una pared de rocas, mientras tres hembras avanzaron corriendo- corran como gallina –todos fueron alejándose mientras que las hembras treparon el muro y comenzaron a perseguirlos, todos estaban corriendo pero las hembras golpearon el muro rompiéndolo en pedazos, las hembras levantaron las manos dejando que las rocas que habían destruido quedaran levantadas en el aire, lanzaron un golpe dejando que las rocas volaran hacia ellos como proyectiles, todos se cubrieron las cabezas con las manos mientras Mantis estaban en el hombro de Byakun temblando por el miedo-

Ti dinos que te dijo Iza acerca de esta isla –dijo Grulla alarmado mientras se elevaba un poco en el aire evitando una roca-

Pues que esta isla estaba habitada por un grupo de mujeres guerreras que cazan y matan a los animales para usarlos de comida –dijo Ti asustada-

¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?! –le gritaron todos dejándola asustada-

Perdón es que no sabía que tendríamos que venir hasta este lugar –dijo Ti nerviosa-

Olvidan lo más importante –dijo Mantis intranquilo y todos lo vieron sorprendidos- tenemos cuatro guardianes con notros usen sus poderes de una vez y aplástenlas

Buena idea Mantis –dijo Byakun sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y disparo un rayo azul de energía eléctrica de la palma de su mano derecha dándole a una hembra justo en el cuerpo, la hembra grito un poco y luego cayó al suelo desmayada- funciono –Byakun sonrió pero noto como la demás lo veían muy molestas, la hembra se levantó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo perdiendo la pupila- creo que celebre demasiado pronto –la hembra que había sido golpeada avanzo y lanzo un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Byakun extendió las manos y sujeto la esfera en sus manos, forcejeo un poco pero la esfera lo fue empujando un poco más- ¿Qué? Esta mujer es… -enfrente dos hembras avanzaron corriendo, lo rodearon y levantaron una roca cada una, lanzaron su roca dándole a Byakun en el cuerpo dejándolo apretado entre las rocas y la esfera lo golpeo-

Oh no Byakun –los demás vieron como la esfera de fuego fue creciendo hasta que cubrió por completo a Byakun y termino explotando, Po avanzo hacia las hembras y lanzo un golpe soltando esferas de energía dorada, Panda lo imito soltando una lluvia de golpes de fuego, las hembras saltaron esquivando los golpes, frente a ellos estaban otras dos hembras, una lanzo un golpe soltando una piedra de gran tamaño, la lanzo y ambos pandas la vieron, los dos lanzaron un golpe destruyendo la roca, la segunda hembra lanzo una boa de energía eléctrica a cada uno, las esferas terminaron golpeando a ambos cubriéndolos de energía, ambos pandas cayeron de rodillas al suelo sintiendo que sus cuerpos se estaban entumiendo por la energía-

Debemos hacer algo –dijo Ti seria-

Si y yo tengo el plan perfecto –dijo Mantis serio- ¿listo Grulla? –Grulla asintió dándole la razón- nos rendimos –dijeron los dos levantando las manos y Ti cayo de espalda al suelo-

Yo esperaba que tuvieran algún especie de plan par de bobos –dijo Ti molesta pero los dos se pusieron de rodillas al suelo levantando las manos en señal de rendición-

Mejor hazlo Ti –dijo Grulla tranquilo y Ti no tuvo más opción que aceptar, los tres estaban en el suelo con los brazos levantados para rendirse, las hembras los rodearon pero solo fueron por Panda, Po, Byakun, Grulla y Mantis, Ti estaba confundida viendo que los ataron de manos y pies con una soga y los trataban como prisioneros-

¿Pero qué está pasando? –Dijo Ti sorprendida pero noto como una de las hembras la levanto y le acomodo a ropa, la hembra por su cuerpo trabajado parecía más fuerte y un poco más alta que ella-

Hermana ¿tu estar bien? –Dijo la hembra con una voz algo gruesa de mujer-

Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Ti estaba confundida pero a la vez un poco impresionada- y ¿Qué le van a hacer a mis amigos?

Estos ser hombres, son seres malvados que manipulan a las mujeres solo por placer –dijo la hembra de nuevo, Ti estaba confundida mientras que sus amigos estaban atados de manos y pies a una vara de madera como si fueran presas de casería- nuestra líder Fem les dará un juicio a estos hombres incompetentes

¿Y es necesario que nos aten así? –dijo Po sorprendido-

¡Callar Hombre! –dijo una de las hembras dándole un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra dejándolo un poco inconsciente-

Llevarlos con Fem –dijo la hembra líder, las demás hembras fueron caminando mientras que Ti estaba sorprendida porque la estaban tratando bien, después de media hora todos llegaron a una aldea hecha de forma primitiva pero lo que más les llamo la atención era que en la zona sur de la aldea había un templo con forma de pirámide con bases cuadradas, pero lo más raro era que en la parte superior estaba el símbolo femenino- esta ser nuestra aldea feminista de las amazonas

Espera ¿quieres decir que esta aldea está habitada por solo mujeres? –dijo Ti sorprendida, la líder de las hembras asintió y le mostro a Ti toda la aldea, la aldea estaba habitada por solo mujeres, guerreras y trabajadoras pero todas usaban poca ropa con forma de bikini y piedras como joyas, también había cachorras la mayoría felinas y una que otra gansa o cerda- vaya este lugar hecho solo para mujeres es increíble

Tengo una duda –dijo Grulla nervioso pero una de las hembras estaba por golpearlo con un mazo- ¡solo respondan por favor no me golpeen! –las hembras se detuvieron y lo dejaron hablar- ¿si todas las habitantes son hembras como se reproducen?

Algunas hermanas salir a las islas desconocidas y no volver hasta tener cachorra no importar si tardar años deber volver solo con hembra niña –dijo la líder seria y los demás asintieron, Ti vio que todo en la isla funcionaban con piedras o joyas siendo usadas como dinero, siguieron caminando hasta entrar en el templo, en el camino vieron que estaba iluminado por antorchas en las paredes hasta llegar a una especie de altar donde estaba una pantera negra de ojos rojos usando un bikini hecho de piel de tigre con joyas doradas decorando su cara, usaba aretes, collares y demás, estaba recostada en un montón de sabanas y cojines, Byakun tuvo los ojos en forma de corazón con solo ver las sensual figura que tenía- salve Fem nuestra líder –dijeron todas las hembras quedando de rodillas en el suelo- Fem le hemos traído a estos hombres y una nueva hermana –la pantera se levantó demostrando que en el cuello tenía un collar con un pedazo de brillo el cual estaba brillando, Ti le puso atención y luego le puso atención a los fragmentos de Po y los demás, los fragmentos estaban brillando como lo estaba haciendo el pedazo de brillo del collar-

Hermanas ¿Por qué hombres estar aquí? –Dijo Fem molesta haciendo sonar su voz en todo el templo-

Ellos venir con esta pobrecita hermana como esclava en una nave que camina en el agua, apenas llegaron fueron nombrados como enemigos –dijo la líder principal de las hembras nerviosa y un poco asustada-

Atenlos a las paredes decidiré su castigo después –dijo Fem seria y se volvió a recostar en los cojines, todos estaban atando de manos y pies a los machos dejándolos parados en los muros-

Ta ves me vendría bien un golpe –dijo Byakun sonriendo de pecho al muro, levanto un poco el trasero y la hembra le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el trasero- ¡au eso fue demasiado!

¿Hombres raros tenerlos en tu mundo? –Dijo la hembra confundida viendo a Ti la cual estaba sentada en un cojín tomando un poco de leche en un vaso-

Si a veces son raros pero son necesarios para tener cuchichí –dijo Ti sonriendo-

Oh tú hablas de Sduf Sduf –dijo la hembra sorprendida, todas las hembras estaban hablando de lo mismo igual de sorprendidas- se escuchaban leyendas de eso pero solo fueron eliminadas –Ti se quedó confundida por eso-

Después de mucho pensarlo eh pensado en el castigo de los machos que han llegado –dijo Fem seria-

Es verdad ahora que lo veo señora necesitemos que nos dé el pedazo de vidrio que tiene en el collar es importante para nosotros –dijo Po sonriendo, Fem se quedó sorprendida-

Es verdad necesitamos ese artefacto que tiene señora –dijo Panda algo serio-

¿Por qué quieren mi fragmento del cielo? –dijo Fem seria-

Es que la necesitamos con urgencia y es muy importante –dijeron Po y Panda serios-

Bien se los daré pero solo si ella –Fem señalo a Ti y ella se sorprendió- si vence a mi cinco mejores Guerreras y luego me vence en un duelo a muerte –todos gritaron a muerte-

¿Qué pasa mi si me niego a pelear? –Dijo Ti nerviosa y casi pálida-

Entonces mataremos a tus amigos –dijo Fem seria y todos volvieron a gritar asustados- por Sduf Sduf

¡SI! –Dijeron Byakun, Mantis y Grulla sonriendo- OH no –dijo Po soltando un leve gemido de llanto-

¿Que eres Gay? –dijo Byakun sonando algo irritado, después de un rato Ti estaba asustada y pálida viendo a las hembras entrenadas y con musculatura mayor a la suya, los machos estaban pasando una cara de miedo a una sonrisa, pasaron a la cara de miedo de nuevo solo para terminar cambiando a una sonrisa de nuevo sobre todo Byakun-

Y bien tu aceptar reto o matar hombres –dijo Fem seria-

Acepto el reto –dijo Ti seria- por salvar a mi novio y a la versión amable de mi novio que va a ser padre lo hare

Bien pónganle el traje de combate –dijo Fem seria y Ti tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo eso, después de un rato todos fueron llevados a una especie de estadio redondo, todas las hembras de la aldea estaban gritando viendo que las hembras más fuertes estaban listas para pelear, había una especie de trono improvisado con un cojín donde Fem estaba sentada y se relajaba tranquilamente a su lado estaba un grupo de tigresas de bengalas donde a una jaula hecha de varas de madera, los machos estaban dentro de esa jaula hecha con varas de maderas-

No entiendo ¿Por qué no solo usamos nuestros poderes y salimos de aquí? –dijo Po algo confundido-

Hay algo raro, mis poderes no reaccionan bien –dijo Panda extrañado- desde hace un rato no eh sentido mis poderes de forma correcta se sienten inestables –todos se vieron entre si también sintiéndose algo inestables

Ser por las cadenas que tener en las manos –dijo una de las hembras mostrándoles que tenían brazaletes de metal en las manos pero estos brazaletes tenían una especie de colores como si tuvieran pequeñas piedras mezcladas- los minerales que tienen mezclados limitados y no podrán usar poderes –los demás gruñeron un poco por la mala sorpresa, los tambores comenzaron a sonar y los machos pusieron atención donde Ti parecía que estaba gritando un poco con miedo-

¡Yo no pienso salir vestida así! ¡Me da mucha vergüenza! –los gritos de Ti llegaron a los oídos de los machos y luego vieron como Ti había sido empujada al centro del estadio con fuerza, al ver como estaba Ti vestida los ojos de Po estaban por salirse de sus cuencas, su boca se abrió y casi hasta llegar al suelo, Ti estaba usando tirantes en los pechos de forma rectangular hechos de piel, pero esos tirantes eran delgados y dejaban ver mucho los pechos de Ti sobre todo la forma de sus pezones, usaba un collar grueso de color dorado con una piedra pequeña de color roja, su torso y estomago estaban desnudos, en la cintura solo usaba una tira de soga de color negro muy delgada, usaba un bikini en la parte de la ingle algo ajustado y delgado con un rectángulo hecho de piel para cubrirle por enfrente y por detrás con una tira justo en medio como una tanga, usaba brazaletes en las muñecas de color dorados pero en donde llevaba su gema esta solo estaba decorada con joyas, estaba un poco maquillada en la cara, también usaba aretes en las orejas, su vestimenta era muy ajustada al cuerpo y muy reveladora más que un bikini, ambos pandas estaban al punto del infarto y de la hemorragia nasal- ¡hay qué vergüenza! –Ti se sonrojo y cerró los ojos abrazando su cuerpo-

¡No te preocupes Ti estas hermosa! –Panda grito sonriendo mientras una línea de sangre le salía por la nariz-

Bien escuchen si esta hembra gana el reto podrá liberar a sus hermanos y podrán irse de nuestra isla con la piedra del cielo, pero si pierde morirá y sus amigos también –dijo Fem seria y las hembras siguieron gritando- ¡Muerte pelear!

¡Muerte pelear! –gritaron las otras y avanzaron corriendo preparando rocas con forma de lanzas hechas con sus poderes, Ti se asustó un momento, una hembra lanzo una de las lanzas y Ti la esquivo saltando a un lado, la lanza le dio justo cerca del hombro dejándole un leve corte, otra hembra apareció frente a ella dándole una patada en el pecho empujándola contra la pared, Ti termino impacto de espaldas y se quejó un poco, otra hembra apareció enfrente y lanzo un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Ti se levantó y salto esquivando el ataque, cayó a un extremo del campo y una tigresa hizo que las rocas se elevaran tratando de golpear a Ti en la cara, Ti se asustó y lanzo un golpe rompiendo la roca en pedazos, la última hembra concentro energía color azul en su lanza y la lanzo dejando una onda de energía en su camino, Ti la esquivó pero le dio en uno de los tirantes de las costillas de su traje, la tira así como parte de su piel se cortaron y el bikini se soltó un poco, Ti se asustó y se sujetó el traje en la zona del pecho gritando un poco-

Estuvo cerca –dijo Byakun algo irritado pero Panda le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Ti no tengas miedo usa tu modo Guardiana –dijo Panda serio pero Ti estaba algo asustada viendo como varias rocas afiladas iban hacia ella como proyectiles- Ti defiéndete –Ti salto a un lado y lanzo un golpe soltando una llamarada, la llamara dio al suelo entre las hembras haciendo que ellas saltaran a un lado y el campo se cubriera de humo, una de las hembras disparo una esfera de energía hacia Ti, Ti le dio un golpe pero detrás de ella apareció una tigresa lanzando un corte con sus garras envueltas en fuego, Ti apenas pudo evitar el ataque y se llevó un desgarre en su bikini haciendo que sus senos quedaran expuestos un momento, Ti grito avergonzada se cubrió el pecho son sus manos y lanzo una patada a la tigresa dándole en el estómago- ¡Tigresa!

¡No puedo hacerlo Po tengo algo de miedo! ¡Además no soy de las que se desnudan! –Ti soltaba algunas lágrimas y Panda no sabía qué hacer, Po tuvo una idea un momento que tal vez uncionaria-

Ti escucha si no peleas esas tigresas te van a matar –dijo Po serio pero Ti solo seguía evitando los ataques tratando de evitar que golpearan su ropa- si no peleas como se debe ellas tendrán a Panda y lo tomaran todas las noches hasta que tengan una manada de bebes pandas –esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Ti y la inundaron, " _Bebes pandas, los bebes de mi novio, ella tendrían los bebes de mi novio antes que yo, tendrían los bebes de lo que es mío"_ pensó seria hasta que reacciono-

¡NO LO PERMITIRE! –Ti grito con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de un aura de fuego y sus ojos se volvían rojos, el campo entero se ilumino un poco- ¡No pienso permitir que tengan los bebes que deberán ser míos! ¡Eso es lo único que no pienso permitir! –El cuerpo de Ti comenzó a iluminarse formando un brillo dorado, todos quedaron segados un momento hasta que el brillo paso y dejo ver a Ti usando su traje en forma de guardiana incluso hasta tenía sus pantalones- ¡Las voy a hacer pedazos!

Jajá ¿enserio pero que fue eso? –Dijo Po entre risas mientras Panda estaba sonrojado y los demás se reían-¿expulso todo su poder solo porque no quería que alguien más tuviera los bebes de Panda? -el poder de Ti aumentó cubriendo todo el campo de un resplandor dorado, cuando se calmó las guerreras se pusieron en guardia-

Vengan –Ti avanzo corriendo y sonriendo, cuando llego tomo la lanza de la primera hembra y le dio un golpe justo en el pecho alejándola de ella, golpeo el suelo haciendo que la tierra temblara con fuerza, las hembras retrocedieron un poco por la fuerza del temblor, Ti avanzo corriendo y una hembra también, las dos saltaron y la hembra lanzo una estocada con su lanza, Ti la sujeto del mango la jalo con fuerza y le dio una patada justo en el estómago, la hembra ahogo un grito y Ti concentró energía en su puño derecho, lanzo un golpe soltando un resplandor dorado, el resplandor se convirtió en una esfera de energía que le dio a la hembra justo en el pecho y la fue empujando hasta que terminó estrellándose cerca de la Fem justo en la pared, dos hembras lanzaron un golpe de gacho haciendo que del suelo salieran rocas afiladas, extendieron el brazo derecho y las rocas fueron hacia Ti en forma de proyectiles, Ti extendió la pierna derecha y comenzó a girar en el aire formando un torbellino dorado, las rocas fueron destruidas por la fuerza del viento, el torbellino siguió y termino llegando con las hembras y las levanto del suelo para tenerlas dentro, Ti concentro energía en sus garras dejando que crecieran un poco más y avanzo en medio del viento, dentro del torbellino solo se vio como un resplandor dorado pasaba cerca de ellas y les daba cortes en la piel dejándoles algunas heridas, los cortes siguieron en el rostro, pecho, estomago, brazos y piernas, después de un momento Ti salió del viento con las garras brillando hasta que estas se guardaron, quedo arrodillada y el torbellino detrás de ella termino deshaciéndose soltando a las hembras para que cayeran de cara al suelo dejando leves grietas en las zonas donde cayeron- yo he ganado el desafío ahora exijo la libertad de mis amigos y la mía –Fem se quedó parada viendo a Ti directamente in expresar ninguna emoción, tomo una lanza y la lanzo contra ella, Ti la sujeto del mango antes de que la punta afilada la tocara- ¿Me estás diciendo que debo derrotarte para salir?

Exactamente –dijo Fem seria, se envolvió en energía y dio un salto, cuando apareció encima de Ti lanzo una serie de golpes soltando energía, cuando comenzó a golpear a Ti libero una gran cantidad de energía, Panda se preocupó cuando vio que la energía fue creciendo más y más hasta que termino explotando en una esfera morada, todo el público se cubrió los ojos por la fuerza del resplandor, algo toco el hombro derecho de Panda y el volteo para ver que Ti estaba sentada en el techo de la jaula, corto las ramas usando sus garras envueltas en energía y dejo una pared libre para que ellos salieran, todos fueron saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, cuando estaban más lejos Ti les quito los brazaletes para que pudieran usar sus poderes, cuando la explosión paso Fem vio un agujero en el suelo- ¡Bien yo la reina eh ganado este duelo! –Grito y todas las hembras gritaron por la victoria- ¡bien ahora los hombres serán ejecutados! –Se dio la vuelta para ver la jaula pero esta estaba vacía- ¿Qué sucedió? –todas las hembras estaban buscando a los maestros pero ellos no estaban-

¿Esperen y que paso con el fragmento? –dijo Po preocupado-

Descuida lo tengo aquí –dijo Ti sonriendo mostrando que en su mano derecha tenía el fragmento del espejo-

Estupendo bien hecho Tigresa –dijo Panda sonriendo, le tallo la cabeza mientras Ti inflaba el pecho con orgullo y sonreía-

¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste? –dijo Mantis confundido-

Fácil cuando estaba por atacarme me di cuenta que yo era más rápida así que solo aplique más energía en mi cuerpo y le quite el medallón antes de que golpeara, solo golpeo el suelo y debemos corre antes de que se dé cuenta –dijo Ti nerviosa y todos salieron corriendo cuando escucharon los gritos de las hembras molestas, le lanzaron las lanzas tratando de darles- ¡zigzagueen babosos zigzagueen! –Fueron corriendo de un lado a otro cuando vieron en las orillas de la isla el barco donde llegaron- empiecen a zarpar hay que huir, los gansos comenzaron el proceso, Mantis se quedó un poco rezagado y golpeo el suelo levantando una piedra como muro, la dejo un momento y volvió al barco para que este comenzara a zarpar, cuando las hembras tiraron el muro ellos ya estaban lejos de la isla-

Lo logramos –dijeron todos calmados y relajados- que aventura más loca –dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si pero lo mejor es que ya tenemos cuatro fragmentos del espejo faltan 25 mas –dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien me pregunto que estuvieron haciendo los demás mientras nosotros no estábamos –dijo Ti confundida, mientras tanto en el palacio de los maestros, había una carreta que estaba siendo jalada por Izanamy-

A ver una vez más ¿A dónde vamos? –Dijo Izanamy algo cansado de empujar la carreta-

A la ciudad Mei Ji –dijo Víbora sentada en la carreta-

¿Y por qué esta Iza en la carreta? –dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Porque te voy a ayudar el fragmento que posiblemente este ahí, como hermano de Japón debemos apoyarnos –dijo Iza sonriendo sentada junto a Víbora-

¿Y Tigresa a que viene? –dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Porque yo encontré el fragmento en el agua del palacio –dijo Tigresa tranquila mostrando que usaba una blusa roja pero su busto ahora estaba liberado, mostrando que tenía los pechos copa C o un poco más pequeño-

¿Y por qué vengo yo? –dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Porque eres un macho y tú deber es defender a estas dos hermosas damas y a Tigresa que embarazada –dijo Iza sonriendo, Víbora se rio un poco pero a Tigresa no le hizo gracia-

¿Y por qué vienen los niños? – Dijo Izanamy viendo que los niños estaban en la parte trasera de la carreta asomando la cabeza por un lado tomando un poco de aire-

Porque no podíamos dejarlos solos con Shifu es mala influencia para ellos –dijo Iza tranquila-

¿Y Shifu por qué viene? –dijo Izanamy confundido-

Porque el maestro Yao no quería venir solo –Shifu estaba en la parte trasera de la carreta con el maestro Yao-

Ah bueno así si –dijo Izanamy sonriendo-


	52. Chapter 52

**Batalla en Mei Ji**

Ti, Panda, Byakun, Po, Mantis y Grulla lograron salir de la isla donde se habían enfrentado a un grupo de mujeres guerreras muy fuertes, Ti se había enfrentado a cinco de ellas pero logró ganar y robar el fragmento del espejo que tenía la líder de esa isla, después de robar el fragmento los dos fueron corriendo al barco solo para abordarlo y escapar lo más rápido posible, mientras ellos estaban descansando en el barco en el palacio de los maestros de Kung fu Tigresa logro encontrar un fragmento del espejo en un estanque del palacio, ahora Tigresa, Iza, Víbora, Shifu, el maestro Yao, los niños e Izanamy iban con rumbo a la ciudad de Mei Ji donde se cree que esta el fragmento del espejo, todos estaban en una carreta que estaba siendo empujada por Izanamy de forma lenta ya que se estaba cansando-

Vamos ¿que te pasa? Estas bajando el ritmo desde hace un rato -dijo Tigresa seria- ve más rápido

Oye empujar esto con tanto animal encima no es precisamente fácil -dijo Izanamy algo molesto- además ¿por qué soy el único que esta empujando esta cosa?

Porque estoy embarazada debo cuidarme -dijo Tigresa seria-

No tengo manos tampoco tengo la fuerza bestial que tu tienes -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Estoy débil hoy son mis días especiales -Iza se sonrojo un poco-

Nosotros somos niños indefensos -dijeron Hinata e Isaac sonriendo-

Yo no tengo fuerza -dijo el maestro Yao-

Y yo me lastime la espalda -dijo Shifu sonriendo, con cada excusa la cara de Izanamy se lleno de venas por el enojo-

Si claro por todo eso lo entiendo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de forma torcida por el enojo, siguió así un rato y se detuvo- hay no puedo mas -se relajó y suspiro-

Vamos ponle mas esfuerzo apenas llevamos tres horas de camino debemos ir más rápido -dijo Tigresa seria e Izanamy se quedo confundido- vamos apúrate o al menos has el almuerzo porque tengo hambre

¿Eh? Oye tal vez no lo notaste pero no soy Po como para andar cumpliendo tus caprichos -dijo Izanamy irritado use cruzo de brazos, Tigresa solo sonrió y le puso el pie derecho en la cabeza dejando que se irritara mas-

Anda tráeme algo de comer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo de forma molesta mientras novia su pie en la cabeza de Izanamy haciéndolo sonar un poco- además ¿no prometiste protegerme o protegernos? -siguió empujando la cabeza de Izanamy con su pie mientras el mismo Izanamy se estaba enojando hasta que sus ojos se volvieron blancos- anda ve

Ha te odio -Izanamy le retiró su pie y se fue al bosque por algo de comer-

Jaja me encanta tratarlo como un insecto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? -dijo Iza sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y nerviosa-

Sinceramente el se lo busco -Tigresa se relajó y al poco tiempo Izanamy regreso con fruta para ellos- gracias señor Shiba -Tigresa se burlo un poco mientras comía una manzana, Izanamy solo gruño un poco y se recostó en el suelo dandole la espalda- yo no te dije que descansaras, vamos sigue que tengo antojos -Tigresa siguió riendo un poco mientras Izanamy estaba apretando los dientes molesto- ¿o acaso no eres un macho capas de proteger a esta pobre hembra embarazada? -eso fue un golpe duro al orgullo para el-

Jijiji me estoy divirtiendo mucho ahora -dijo el maestro Yao riendo un poco- ya se hagamos esto mas interesante -Yao solo se bajo un poco para buscar algo en el suelo y saco un látigo negro- ten usa esto -se lo dio a Tigresa y ella sonrió-

¡Muévete esclavo! -Tigresa sonrío y le dio un golpe a Izanamy justo en donde iniciaba su cola, Izanamy grito y se levanto sujetando su cola-

¡Pero...! ¡Pero...¿qué demonios te pasa?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y sujetando su cola-

Vamos mueve -Tigresa lanzo otro golpe e Izanamy no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a empujar la carreta de nuevo- no se por que pero esto del látigo me gusta -Tigresa se cruzo de piernas sonriendo mientras Iza y Víbora se quedaron alejadas de ella-

Creo que esta Tigresa encontró su lado sadico -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Lo mas seguro es que siempre lo debe utilizar con su panda-dijo Iza nerviosa y asustada, Izanamy aplico mas fuerza y voló ciudad para llegar a la ciudad de Mei Ji donde al parecer tenía un gran palacio en el fondo de toda la ciudad, una vez que llegaron dejaron la carreta en un lugar para guardarla, fueron avanzando por las calles de la ciudad viendo que había un puente donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, Izanamy tomo el fragmento y vio que parpadeaba un poco y lento-

Bien estamos cerca -dijo Tigresa seria- bien creo que lo mejor es separarnos y encontrarlo -apenas termino de decirlo se escucho un sonido de algo huyendo a una velocidad sumamente alta, cuando se dio vuelta se topó con todos menos Izanamy- ¿a dónde fue?

Apenas dijiste hay que separarnos salió corriendo -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Ese flojo -dijo Tigresa molesta- separen e deben buscar un fragmento de vidrio que brille un poco

En realidad yo quiero ir a conocer la ciudad espero que no te lo tomes a mal -dijo Víbora tranquila-

Si yo también quiero hacerlo además tengo vacaciones todavía -dijo Iza sonriendo, Isaac y Hinata se quedaron con ellas- vamos a conocer después nos vemos

Huy fascinante vamos Shifu quiero verlo, sentir y saborear todo -Yao salió corriendo riendo un poco-

Espere maestro Yao -Shifu fue tras el sonriendo dejando a Tigresa sola en medio de la calle-

¿Que? ¡¿Acaso ya nadie me hace caso?! -Tigresa solo se molesto, durante una hora todos siguieron viendo la ciudad por sus propias cosas, Víbora e Iza estaban comprando algo que les gustara, Yao estaba saltando y corriendo por todos lados comiendo, probando y tocando cada cosa que estuviera a su alcance, mientras Shifu trataba de evitar los problemas para el maestro Yao, en un momento el maestro Yao le dio un beso a una coneja justo en la cara y el esposo de la coneja se molesto, el conejo le iba a dar un golpe pero Shifu termino recibiendo el golpe por el maestro Yao justo en el ojo, siguió al maestro Yao po un rato mas mientras Tigresa seguía buscando a Izanamy porque el era el único de todos ellos que podía encontrar el fragmento con su poder-

Oh! Yeah I want shoop Baby! -se escucho un grito sobre Tigresa y ella alzo la mirada topándose con Izanamy sentado en la orilla de un puente dibujando algo mientras cantaba y movía sus piernas de una manera infantil, estaba dibujando algo y se movía mientras cantaba Shoop, movió su mano en formo horizontal dando leves golpes al aire mientras seguía con su dibujo, Tigresa llevo por la parte trasera y vio su dibujo o garabato, era un dibujo mas o menos infantil de al parecer ser el lanzando algo a los ojos de una tigresa anaranjada dejándole los ojos en forma de x, el dibujo tenía algo escrito y decía "Soy Tigresa...Oouchie", Tigresa se rió un poco molesta, busco algo y encontró un pedazo de madera, lo tomo y se acercó por la espalda de Izanamy solo para darle un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza con el pedazo de madera-

¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo?! -Tigresa le grito e Izanamy estaba por caerse del puente, solo se levanto y sujeto su cabeza con una gran mancha de sangre en la cabeza- ¡primero te pierdes entre toda la gente! ¡Luego terminas aquí para hacer un mal dibujo solo para burlarte de mi! ¡¿En qué demonios piensas?!

En que si sigo cargando contigo terminare muerto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con tic en los ojos y algo de molestia- ¿que tiene de malo conocer un poco de este mundo loco? ¿Nunca te has preguntado de cómo sería tu vida si no hubieras llegado al palacio? -Tigresa se quedo callada- mejor debemos ir con calma además tenemos mucho tiempo y los demás deberían hallar el fragmento en menos tiempo de lo que pensamos, si nos esforzamos tanto y avanzamos rápido no apreciaremos nada de lo que vemos

Arg Te odio -dijo Tigresa algo seria y tranquila- entonces ¿te quedarás aquí?

No -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- estamos buscando esto o ¿no? -le mostró que tenía dos fragmentos en la mano derecha-

El segundo fragmento ¿donde lo encontraste? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

En un bar -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- el fragmento estaba en el cuerno de un toro y se lo quite por la fuerza -señalo a un lado donde había un toro incrustado en la pared por un golpe- pero parece que hay otro mas mira -aplico algo de energía y se mostró que los fragmentos palpitaron un poco llamando a otro- parece que hay uno en la dirección de ese castillo ¿sabes quien vive ahí?

Si dicen que es un emperador muy fuerte y usuario de la roca -dijo Tigresa seria- lo llaman Abog es el rinoceronte de entre los de su especie -se cruzo de brazos- ahora que lo pienso en nuestro mundo po lo detuvo una vez y liberamos a las hembras que estaban presas en su castillo y aquí no hay hembras también, oh no -Izanamy la vio confundido- debemos buscar a los demás rápido sobre todo a las chicas -Tigresa estaba por correr pero Izanamy la cargo en sus brazos- ¿que haces? ¡Bájame ya!

Lo siento pero recuerda que me dijiste que tenía que cuidarlos a ambos -dijo Izanamy serio, la cargo y comenzó a correr de forma tranquila pero apenas paso la mitad de un puente aparecieron cinco rinocerontes con una apariencia fuerte, los cinco estaban usando armaduras en el cuerpo y comenzaron a rodear a los dos guerreros- ¿que quieren?

Queremos a la hembra que esta contigo -dijo uno de los cinco serio-

Oye espera mejor examina la porque parece macho al cabo y esos senos son naranjas -dijo otro causando que Izanamy se riera a carcajadas pero se tapo la boca mientras que Tigresa solo se sujeto el pecho-

Si soy hembra pero lo siento estoy embarazada -dijo Tigresa seria y los machos se rieron un poco- ¿que causa tanta gracia?

No importa si están embarazadas o no -dijo el rinoceronte líder- todas las hembras van con el señor Abog

Lo siento pero no los dejare -Izanamy sonrió y avanzó hacia el líder, los otros cuatro sacaron cerbatanas y le dispararon unos dardos en el cuerpo, Izanamy gruño y cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, trato de mantenerse de pie pero comenzó a gruñir y a confundirse-

Descuida es solo un veneno que te dejara mareado e incapaz de pelear por unas horas -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo e Izanamy comenzó a marearse un poco y término cayendo al suelo- llévensela con ustedes -Tigresa se pudo en guardia pero recordó lo que dijeron Shifu y los demás así que no opuso resistencia, Izanamy solo perdió el conocimiento y Tigresa fue encadenada de las manos para irse con los rinocerontes, los rinocerontes se fueron llevando a Tigresa con calma hasta llegar al castillo en la zona sur de la ciudad, al entrar Tigresa noto que el palacio era amplio y de paredes decoradas con antorchas y diferentes cosas de color doradas dignas de un emperador, pero también noto una fila de hembras de diferentes razas de pie en todo el pasillo de entrada del palacio, todas usaban vestidos largos de diferentes colores y se notaban muy asustadas y tristes-

¿Pero que le hicieron a estas hembras? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Estas hembras son del señor Abog, son sus concubinas de toda la ciudad -dijo el líder de los rinocerontes- ellas le sirven sus almuerzos, lavan su ropa y demás

Son sus esclavas -dijo Tigresa seria-

No lo son ellas son mis amantes por así decirlo -dijo un rinoceronte de casi dos metros de altura con un cuerpo musculoso y entrenado, su cuerno era mas largo de lo normal, usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa dorada de mangas largas- ¿ahora que me trajeron?

A esta Tigresa de bengala que dice que esta embarazada -dijo el líder de los rinocerontes y Abog se levanto de su sillón para ir a verla-

Jajaja ¡me trajeron a la Guerrera Dragón bien hecho! -Abog se rió- bien ella será mi joya mas preciada llévenla con las otras una vez que su vientre crezca será más delicioso -los rinocerontes la empujaron un poco para que caminara con ellos- denle el vestido mas fino que tengan -los rinocerontes asintieron y siguieron empujando a Tigresa rumbo a una puerta, cuando pasaron la puerta vio que había un serie de celdas con algunas hembras dentro, se escucharon algunos gruñidos y golpes, el rinoceronte líder avanzo y vio como Iza estaba golpeando la celda-

Ya deja de estar golpeando la puerta -dijo el líder de los rinocerontes, en la celda estaba Iza, con Víbora, Hinata e Isaac-

¡Cuando salga de aquí juro que me los comeré! -Iza grito molesta y luego vio que traían a Tigresa-

Tigresa ¿dime estas bien? ¿Donde esta el otro? -dijo Víbora preocupada-

No se nos emboscaron y lo dejaron tirado en el puente -dijo Tigresa seria- descuiden creo que podrán salir de aquí

Cállate y avanza -uno de los rinocerontes la empujo y ella volvió al camino-

¡Arg maldición! -Iza golpeo la celda molesta haciendo que la celda sonara con fuerza-

Iza mejor cálmate solo terminaras lastimándote -dijo Víbora tranquila-

No tienes ni idea de como me siento -dijo Iza molesta- esta jaula me quita mis poderes incluso puedo sentir que me vuelvo más débil a cada minuto

Yo también me siento un poco cansada -dijo Hinata acostándose en el suelo- ¿que nos ira a pasar? -Isaac se sentó a su lado-

Descuida estoy seguro que podremos salir de aquí -dijo Isaac sonriendo- de seguro ese señor tiene alguna idea de como sacarnos de aquí -Isaac sonrío e Iza lo cargo en sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo, Víbora solo se enrollo y se acostó en el suelo-

Lo mejor es esperar a ver si mi supuesto hermano tiene algún plan -dijo Iza preocupada-

Estamos pero bien jo...os -dijo Víbora conteniéndose de decir algo en frente de los niños, en las calles habían pasado una horas y ya estaba lloviendo dejando la ciudad en una noche anticipada, Izanamy fue despertando poco a poco hasta que se levanto y se sujeto el brazo izquierdo sintiéndolo entumido, se de sonriendo un momento y comenzó a caminar un momento perdiéndose en las calles, siguió caminado hasta ese tipo con Yao y Shifu los cuales parecían preocupados, los dos maestros lo ayudaron llevándolo a una cabaña que era una clínica y le dieron un te-

Ten bebe esto te despertara del entumecimiento -dijo un conejo con bata de doctor, Izanamy le agradeció el te y lo bebió, lo saboreo y lo escupió un momento-

¿Que..? ¿Que es esto? -dijo Izanamy sacando y moviendo la lengua un poco-

Déjame ver -el conejo lo tomo y escupió- ¡esto no es te! ¡Esto sabe a lodo, miel rancia y alcohol con huevo podrido! -Yao se estaba riendo un poco-

Si yo lo hice quería ver si podía hacer cosas sabrosas como los de esa tienda que olía a vomito y pipí -dijo Yao riendo un poco-

Perdón es que lo lleve a un bar sin querer -dijo Shifu avergonzado- se embriagó un poco pero es pasable -el doctor le dio un te a Izanamy y el lo bebió sintiendo que se cuerpo se arreglaba un poco- ¿mejor? -Izanamy asintió- bien porque -Shifu le dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego lo sujeto del pelo del cuello- ¡¿como pudiste perderla se supone que eres un guardián capacitado?! ¡Perdiste el futuro Guerrero mas fuerte de toda China!

En primera me duele el pelo así que suélteme -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Shifu lo soltó, se arreglo el pelo y se acomodó mejor el cuerpo- y en segunda -Izanamy lo sujeto del cuello con las dos manos y lo lento- ¡escúchame rata orejuda te falta mas de un metro para ponerte a mi nivel y culparme de algo! -Izanamy lo tenía levantado del suelo mientras Shifu se sorprendió- ¡y descuide recuperare a las chicas pero esos sujetos tienen muchas trampas! -Izanamy dejo caer a Shifu al suelo- ¿como podré entrar?

Se dice que tiene guardias mas que capacitados -dijo el conejo tranquilo- necesitarías al menos cien guerreros armados -Shifu suspiro-

Oh usar a tres guerreros muy fuertes o mejor dicho a tres guardianes -dijo Shifu sonriendo- los guardianes están aquí

¿Se refiere a Byakun y los otros? -dijo Izanamy confundido- si están aquí será más fácil rápido como los busco

Yo vi donde estaban un gatito blanco -dijo Yao sonriendo pero apareció usando un vendajes blanco en la cabeza rellenado con fruta, los dos maestros lo vieron confundidos- si fue a una tienda de vestidos seguido de una víbora y un perro negro

Guíeme a donde están -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Yao sonrío y los llevo a donde vio a los demás hace unas horas, cuando se dio cuenta se trataba de una tienda de vestidos estilo chinos- no entiendo por que ellos vendrían a comprar vestidos -Izanamy vio la cola de un tigre blanco y lo siguió seguido de Shifu y Yao, se trepó a un muro y fue corriendo a cuatro patas por el techo, la lluvia no era un problema para el pero siguió su camino hasta un callejón donde vio a Byakun, asintió sonriendo y vio como entro por una puerta, bajo en un salto y entro por la misma puerta viendo un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, siguió bajando hasta llegar a una habitación iluminada, bajo por una pequeña escalera viendo la recamara- Oye Byakun ¿estás aquí? Byakun ¡reeee...! -hizo un grito con la letra e topándose con algo-

¡¿Quién eres?! -Byakun grito mientras se estaba colocando un vestido estilo chino rojo igual que James que estaba usando un vestido verde-

¡¿Que es esto?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido mientras que Shifu y Yao estaban sorprendidos- ¡¿Que es esto?!

Podemos explicarlo -dijo James tranquilo-

¡¿Que es esto?! -Izanamy volvió a gritar sorprendido- ¡Policía! ¡Hay pervertidos travestis violadores! -Byakun corrió y cerró la puerta agitado- ¡Hay no! ¡Nos intentarán violar!

¡Esto se puede explicar! -dijo Byakun alarmado- ¡maestro Shifu maestro Yao esto lo podemos explicar y tu ¿quién quiere que seas lobo?!

¡Explica por que estas vestido como Lady Ma Ma! -Shifu grito asustado y se alejaba-

La razón es que para entrar al castillo de Abog necesitas ser una hembra nada mas y el plan de Byakun es entrar disfrazados para no llamar la atención -dijo James tranquilo mientras Boa salía de su escote- vuelve adentro

Perdón pero huele a perro mojado -dijo Boa respirando de forma agitada-

Esa es la idea más estúpida y perturbadora que jamás había escuchado -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿por qué no simplemente tratan de atacar en las sombras o usan sus poderes para ir por debajo o a otro extremo o por el techo?

Porque pensé que sería divertido disfrazarnos -dijo Byakun sonriendo, todos alzaron una ceja confundidos- bien ¿tienes un mejor plan lobo?

Si lo tengo y no involucra ponernos vestidos -dijo Izanamy serio, James se arranco el vestido y se dejó caer un par de naranjas- si el tiene naranjas ahí ¿tu que tienes?

No me toques -se cubrió un pecho ligeramente inflado, Izanamy solo alzo una ceja, más tarde esa noche Boa y Byakun estaban enfrente de la de la puerta del palacio ya vestidos y maquillados-

No entiendo por que tenias que maquillarte también -dijo Boa confundida-

Es para darle mas realismo -dijo Byakun tranquilo mientras se tapaba la boca con un abanico dejando ver que sus ojos estaban mas finos, Boa se quedo confundida un momento, las puertas del palacio se abrieron revelando a dos rinocerontes- buenas noches nos dijeron que aquí existe un hombre con muchas mujeres y queremos formar parte del grupo

Son hembras dejémoslas pasar -dijo otro rinoceronte tranquilo, entre los arbustos James asomo su cabeza y avanzó tranquilamente viendo los guardias que se distrajeron, James avanzó por un lado e Izanamy por el otro, James le aplico una llave a un rinoceronte en el cuello haciendo que se durmiera e Izanamy le rompió el cuello a su oponente dejándolo muerto y tirado en un lado-

¿Por qué lo mataste? -James susurro sorprendido-

Es mi estilo vamos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los dos se pudieron una capucha y avanzaron por afuera del castillo, James se escondió detrás de una columna viendo que había dos rinocerontes frente a el, avanzó rápido y sujeto a uno de la cabeza al otro lo sujeto de la cabeza con los pies, dio unas vueltas en el aire y los lanzo a la tierra donde los estrelló de cara al suelo, cayó de pie al suelo, aplaudió juntando sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos dejando que dos placas de roca se levantaran del suelo y dejaran un agujero en el suelo donde los rinocerontes entraron, las placas de roca les cayeron encima y los dejaron encerrados en el agujero James siguió corriendo por el pasillo corriendo tranquilo-

-Del otro extremo Izanamy saco su espada y avanzó dandole un corte en la espada en diagonal a un guardia, el segundo lo vio y se sorprendió pero el solo lanzó su espada clavándola en su pecho, tomo a los dos del cuerpo y los lanzó al suelo lejos de ahí, avanzó, los dos dieron la vuelta para toparse con más de diez guardias, dentro las doncellas escucharon un grito de uno de los guardias, en su trono Abog escucho unos ataques y sonrío, chasqueo los dedos y los dos guardias apresaron a Byakun y a Boa con cadenas en el cuello-

¿En verdad creyeron que su ridícula plan de atacar mi palacio funcionaria? -dijo Abog con burla- los tenía vigilando, esas cadenas sirven para inutilizar los poderes así como el collar que tiene mi nueva novia -una puerta se abrió revelando a Tigresa con un collar de metal en el cuello y usaba un vestido azul elegante chino- ahora sus amigos van a morir ahí afuera y ustedes quedaran aquí atrapados, pero aún hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué usan vestidos?

Pensé que sería divertido ver como te enamoras de mi y al final descubres que soy un hombre -dijo Byakun riendo un poco, Tigresa solo se pego la cara con la palma, afuera del castillo James e Izanamy estaban enfrentado a los guardias de Abog-

-Izanamy levantó su espada bloqueando un corte vertical de una espada, salto y le dio una patada a un rinoceronte en las costillas, avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho en el pecho, se impulso usando su cabeza como apoyo y cayó en picada clavando la espada en la cabeza de uno, le dio una patada y saco su espada, se quedo en guardia viendo al resto, James avanzó y le dio un golpe a uno en el estomago soltando un brillo verdoso de su puño, James salto esquivando un golpe de un rinoceronte, giro y le dio una patada en la cabeza liberando una descarga eléctrica de su pierna, bajo y golpeo el suelo con el puño haciendo que cinco líneas de rocas afiladas salieran del suelo cortando a algunos de los rinocerontes en el cuerpo, como el suelo estaba mojado James solo toco la superficie haciendo que se formarán cinco torrentes que golpearon a los demás guardias, con Izanamy solo dio un paso y llego del otro extremo guardando su espada, los guardias solo cayeron al suelo con los ojos en blanco-

¿Que pasa? -dijo Abog sorprendido- de repente hay silencio -todos quedaron quietos tratando de escuchar algo pero no paso nada, de un momento a otro se vio un resplandor azul cortando las paredes del palacio en forma cruzada, Izanamy atravesó la pared junto con James quedando en el centro del palacios- ¡ustedes! -Izanamy gruño y avanzó hacia Abog dandole una tableada con el cuerpo, los dos cayeron al suelo dejando agrietado un poco el suelo, Abog lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo corra una columna dejando que la impactará con la espalda, Izanamy se giró y quedo de pie, Abog estaba por golpear el suelo pero Izanamy le dio una patada en la cabeza con el empine, Abog se enojo y le sujeto la pierna derecha, después le sujeto el brazo derecho y lo levanto solo para estrellarlo contra su rodilla derecha justo en las costillas, lo dejo caer al suelo, salto y levanto los brazo para empezar a caer, Izanamy solo levanto los brazos y los cruzo para defenderse, el golpe de ambos brazos llego causando un fuerte impacto y el suelo se agrietó con fuerza, los dos fueron forcejeando un poco e Izanamy noto que la punto del cuerno de Abog brillaba-

-James avanzó hacia los guardias y lanzó dos golpes con los puños cubiertos con energía verde, los dos guaridas fueron lanzados atravesando los muros, dos rinocerontes sujetaron a Tigresa de los brazos y le apuntaron el cuello con dos espadas, se escucho un rugido de tigre detrás de ellos e Iza clavó sus garras en la espalda de ellos y los levanto solo para lanzarlos a otros extremo del palacio-

¿Como es que saliste de tu jaula? -dijo Abog molesto mientras que Izanamy le dio una patada directo al mentón y lo alejó-

Fácil ese fue e mi plan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se puso de pie- mientras James y yo causábamos una distracción afuera de tu palacio sabría que los guardias irían y dejarían solas a las hembras por su confianza en que no tener a como defenderse, así Shifu y el maestro Yao las sacarían sin problemas -en la recamara de las celdas Shifu rompía los barrotes de un golpe-

Son libres de irse -dijo Shifu tranquilo, las hembras dentro de esas jaulas fueron saliendo corriendo, el maestro Yao cerró los ojos y una onda de color verde salió de su cuerpo abriendo las jaulas- genial -Shifu sonrío y puso sus manos en la boca emocionado-

Se acabo Abog perdiste -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los demás rodearon a Abog preparándose para atacarlos- preparen se chicos tiene el fragmento dos fragmentos del espejo en el cuerno -Abog grito molesto y avanzó hacia Izanamy, salto y cayó en picada con la cabeza extendida para dar un golpe con el cuerno, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos y recibió el impacto en el cuerpo haciendo que los dos cayeran por el suelo hasta atravesarlo, los demás vieron que el impacto fue muy fuerte dejando un agujero en el suelo, los dos llegaron a una especie de arena subterránea para peleas, a james hizo aparecer un puente de roca para que bajaran con cuidado y vieran que pasaba, Izanamy cayó de espaldas al suelo dejando un sonido seco y Abog cayó frente a el de pie- Arg ¡Maldicion! -se levanto con cuidado y vio a Abog frente a el-

Es hora de que digas tus ultimas palabras -Abog se arranco la camisa mostrando un cuerpo musculoso y lleno de cicatrices- terminemos con esto -los dos se levantaron y se fueron rodeando caminando un poco, Izanamy expulso un poder azul y dorado de su cuerpo, su pelo se volvió blanco completamente con rastros azul plateado, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, en su cara aparecieron un circulo con una raya vertical en el centro de color roja tan larga hasta la punta de su nariz, en sus párpados aparecieron dos marcas rojas, una en cada lado de forma horizontal que abarcaban las figuras de sus ojos- ¿que te paso?

Esta es mi forma de Guardián yo soy el Guerrero del sol y la Luna Izanamy -dijo serio mientras tronaba sus dedos, los de,as se pusieron algo alejados viendo lo que iba a pasar, la arena era redonda y muy grande para que los demás fueran a cubrirse, los dos fueron alejándose hasta que avanzaron corriendo el uno contra el otro, cuando estuvieron cerca los dos dieron un golpe y le dieron al otro justo en la cara, se produjo una onda de sonido en el campo-

-Abog sonrío, grito y sujeto a Izanamy de la cabeza con las manos, lo levanto y luego lo lanzó contra un muro de rocas haciendo que lo atravesará con su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo rebotando, Izanamy se fue levantando algo lento y mareado, cuando se dio vuelta viendo que Abog tenía dos rocas muy grandes en las manos, Izanamy gruño y golpeo el suelo concentrando rocas en sus manos formando dos círculos en sus puños, los dos avanzaron corriendo un momento, Abog lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe directo al pecho, siguió y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, Abog gruño y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Izanamy bajo su cuerpo y se movió rápido detrás de Abog para darle un golpe en la espalda con ambos brazos, Abog se giró lanzando otro golpe pero Izanamy giro lanzando una patada de forma horizontal en las piernas de Abog haciendo que cayera al suelo, Izanamy se levanto y comenzó a golpearlo con las rocas en las manos una y otra vez hasta que rompió las rocas, cuando las rocas se rompieron sujeto a Abog del cuello y le dio un golpe en el mentón dejando un agujero por la fuerza de impacto, Abog solo escupió un muela y algo de sangre-

¿Esa es toda tu fuerza guardián? -dijo Abog serio, retrajo sus piernas y le dio una patada a Izanamy justo en el cuerpo haciendo que saliera empujado hasta impactar con una pared de roca y terminar clavado ahí mismo de espaldas-

¿Que esta haciendo? -dijo Tigresa seria- ese idiota solo esta jugando, debería pelear enserio -los demás se quedaron callados y vieron como Abog salió de los escombros sonriendo, vio a los demás y se acercó a una cadena colgando de una columna, tomo la cadena y la jalo con fuerza dejando que la columna cayera, pero la columna tenía una especie de disco con fuego en la parte de encima, Byakun avanzó y trato de detener la columna pero el fuego lo cubrió quemando su ropa, el plato cayó al suelo dejando que un aceite cayera al suelo y el fuego lo cubrió dejando un anillo de fuego a su alrededor-

Ustedes no se metan en esto esto los detendrá un momento -dijo Abog sonriendo mientras sujetaba las cadenas con una roca al final de esta, las rocas se movieron un poco y de ahí salió Izanamy escupiendo algo de sangre- no te mueres con nada -los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un golpe, Abog sujeto el cuello de Izanamy lo levanto y lo lanzó contra un pared dejándolo clavado ahí mismo, Izanamy se libero pero Abog le dio un golpe al cuello con el codo derecho y le sujeto la mano derecha con su mano izquierda, los dos forcejearon para ganar, Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, un golpe de gancho al brazo, al mentón y por ultimo le dio un golpe a la cabeza pero ni así lo soltaba- je tu no mereces ese tipo de poder ¡ahora los veras morir! -le clavo su cuerno en el brazo derecha haciendo que Izanamy gritara ya que el cuerno estaba pasando su piel, los demás se preocuparon un poco-

¡Esfuérzate! -Iza grito preocupada y los ojos de Izanamy brillaron de un color rojo, sujeto el hombro de Abog y lo fue empujando hasta que lo soltó, aplico mas fuerza y fue separando a Abog de el, Abog grito pero Izanamy rugió como un tigre, Izanamy se movió a la derecha y lo sujeto del cuerno y de la parte trasera de la cabeza, lo empujo e hizo que se estrellara en la pared de cara, lo sujeto del cuerno y comenzó a ejercer fuerza hasta que le corto el cuerpo, Abog grito mientras se sujetaba la cara, Izanamy lanzó el cuerno y lo calvo en el suelo frente a ellos- el cuerno eso era lo que quería -Izanamy sonrío y asintió pero detrás de el Abog estaba expulsando energía morada y tomo las cadenas en sus manos y comenzó a girarlas- ¡cuidado! -Izanamy se dio la vuelta y recibió un golpe en la cara con la roca, termino impactado en el suelo con una cortada en la cara, Abog avanzó hacia el girando las arenas-

¡Di tus ultimas palabras! -Abog sonrío y levanto los brazos con las cadenas, Izanamy se levanto y gruño levantando los brazo, rugió y golpeo el suelo levantando las rocas del suelo y formando una grieta, Abog quedó atrapado en las rocas y soltó las cadenas haciendo que la roca cayera en su cara, Izanamy avanzó tomando una roca de gran tamaño en su mano izquierda y en la derecha sujeto la cadena, salto y golpeo a Abog en la cara con la roca, enredo la cadena en su cuello y la sujeto quedando detrás de el, comenzó a estrangularlo con la cadena pero Abog le dio un codazo en las costillas del lado izquierdo, se movió un poco pero Izanamy lo jalo atrayéndolo mas, levanto los brazos y le dio un golpe en los hombros dejando una onda de sonido, Abog se quejó y le sujeto el hocico con su mano, Izanamy se libero y lo mordió clavándole los colmillos en su muñeca hasta que comenzó a sangrar, dio un ligero pisotón al suelo levantando una roca y esta se clavo en el hombro de Abog, Izanamy rugió con fuerza mientras jalaba las cadenas y Abog comenzaba a sofocarse mientras su cuello se estiraba hasta el punto en que parecía que le iba a arrancar la cabeza, Abog se sofocaba mas e Izanamy rugía aplicando mas fuerza-

¡Basta! -Iza grito asustada mientras el fuego frente a ellos se apagaba, Izanamy gruño y la vio jadeando un poco- ya es suficiente déjalo -Izanamy solo soltó las cadenas y dejo caer a Abog en el suelo, Abog se movió un poco e Izanamy le dio una pisotón en el pecho haciendo que el suelo se agrietara por la fuerza, lo encadenaron en una celda haciendo que perdiera sus fuerzas e Izanamy estaba siendo curado por Iza-

Oigan ¿que le paso a Byakun esta bien? -dijo Víbora preocupada pero James y Boa vieron como Byakun se unto las ropas quemadas y una piedra en forma de huevo de color roja brillante cayó al suelo haciendo que el cuerpo de Byakun brillara de un color rojizo, todos los que estaban presentes se sorprendieron por lo que vieron-

¡¿Byakun?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos viendo a una tigresa blanca de ojos azules con la gema de Byakun en su brazo izquierdo, la tigresa estaba semi desnuda solo usaba un pantalón negro y tenía pechos copa C-


	53. Chapter 53

**Tratando ideas**

Durante un cierto tiempo Ti, Panda, Po, Mantis, Grulla y el Byakun de la dimensión de Po estaban buscando los demás fragmentos en el mar sin excito alguno, buscaron por un día entero y sin resultados así que decidieron regresad al palacio de los maestros.

Mientras tanto Tigresa había encontrado un fragmento del espejo en un estanque de agua, llevo a Iza, Víbora, Shifu, Yao, a los niños y a Izanamy con ella para buscar el siguiente fragmento, los ochos llegaron a la ciudad de Mei Ji donde las hembras estaban atrapadas en el castillo de un rinoceronte llamado Abog, los guardias del castillo de Abog capturaron a Tigresa y a lasos mas para llevarlas al castillo, Izanamy fue encontrado por Shifu y Yao pero no podía entrar al castillo para ayudar a las hembras el solo, busco a James, Boa y al Byakun de esa dimensión alternativa, al encontrarlos les pidió ayuda y juntos entraron al castillo para detener a Abog, cuando lo lograron Izanamy se enfrentó a Abog, logró derrotarlo llevándose muchas heridas, ahora todos estaban en la sala principal de ese palacio, Abog estaba atado con cadenas negras que retenían sus poderes y su fuerza dentro de una celda hecha del mismo material, los demás estaban bien excepto por Byakun el cual tenía quemaduras en su disfraz-

Hayaiyaiyai -Izanamy grito mientras Iza le ponía un vendaje en el brazo derecho- ¡hay me duele! ¡Detente! ¡No! ¡No quiero! -Izanamy siguió gritando mientras Iza le ponía un vendaje y lo soltó-

Vaya que macho mas quejoso y gritón -dijo Iza con burla mientras se reía- bien ya esta tu brazo ahora solo queda tu mejilla -Izanamy vio su brazo sorprendido- ¿que pasa?

Nada solo que me sorprende tu habilidad para curar ya no siento dolor -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Es que use un sedante en el agujero de la herida, tendrás los nervios dormidos por un tiempo pero mañana te dolerá más -dijo Iza sonriendo, el solo asintió e Iza le tomo la cabeza de una forma tierna y gentil, Izanamy se sonrojo un poco sintiendo la calidez de Iza en su cabeza así como el luce olor que tenía su pelaje, Iza comenzó a limpiarle la herida de forma tranquila y le puso una tela blanca en la mejilla y la sujeto con unas bandas- listo no estuvo tan mal -Iza sonrío de forma delicada y cerró los ojos mientras Izanamy estaba sonrojado- ¿bien alguien mas esta herido? -se acercó a las demás hembras y algunas le pidieron ayuda, Izanamy no podía despegarle la mirada sobre todo de su cola al ver como la movía de lado a lado-

Ya deja de estarte la comiendo con la mirada -dijo Tigresa seria haciendo que Izanamy gritara sorprendido y se alejara- de verdad todos los hombres son iguales

Oye si tu fuera la mitad de amable que ella hubieras tenido mas novios que solo Po -dijo Izanamy serio- mejor déjame en paz porque salve tu trasero

Si pero tu me perdiste en primer lugar -dijo Tigresa seria e Izanamy solo apretó los dientes derrotado- mejor dedícate a los que eres bueno y eso es ser mi esclavo durante mi embarazo en lo que Po no esta

¿Estás escuchando lo que estas diciendo? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Tigresa le gruño un poco y el suspiro- bien en lo que Po regresa te voy a cuidar pero apenas el ponga un pie frente a ti el te cuidara y no yo -Izanamy le dio la espalda y se quedo sentado en el suelo, Tigresa solo soltó un gruñido y se fue a otro lado cercano-

Bien ya que detuvimos a Abog ¿que se supone que debemos hacer? -dijo Boa tranquila-

Creo que debemos recibir una explicación de quien este lobo -dijo James tranquilo- por cierto Byakun ya quítate esa cosa -James y los demás vieron a Byakun el cual tenía el vestido quemado-

Si bien ya voy -dijo Byakun tranquilo, se quitó el vestido quemado pero en eso una piedra roja en forma ovalada cayo de sus bolsillos y rodó por el suelo justo en frente de Shifu-

¿Que hace un piedra de transformación aquí? -dijo Shifu sorprendido tomando la roca, todos vieron un brillo amarillo que rodeó el cuerpo de Byakun, cuando el resplandor paso reveló una nueva forma que sorprendió a todos-

¿Pero que..? -todos se quedaron callados y asombrados viendo a una tigresa blanca de ojos azules, las marcas en su frente tenían la forma de un rayo en el centro, tenía el busto desnudo mostrando unos grandes y redondos senos copa C o un poco mas grandes, usaba un pantalón negro y la gema del tigre de las tormentas estaba en su brazo derecho-

Ah esto...yo..-la tigresa estaba tartamudeando de los nervios-

¡¿Byakun?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos pero la tigresa no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo- espera Byakun Bya como se que te llames -James grito y la siguió junto con Boa, los demás no supieron que hacer así que solo se quedaron ahí parados esperan a ver que pasaba, mientras tanto afuera la tigresa estaba corriendo entre la lluvia y entre las calles, se escondió detrás de un pasillo y James la estaba siguiendo pero la perdió de vista-

Bya...o Byakun...-James la llamo pero la tigresa siguió escondida- escucha no se que esta pasando pero solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de saber que esta pasando, solo hablemos, hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo te confiaría mi vida y se que tu confiarías tu vida a mi -la tigresa bajo la mirada- mira no te vamos a hacer nada solo quiero saber que te paso eso es todo, solo ven por favor tómame confianza -James se quedo parado en medio de la lluvia esperando una respuesta y fue entonces que vio como la tigresa salió de su escondite, se estaba abrazando si misma por el frío y su desnudez, James tomo la capucha que tenía y se la puso para cubrirle el cuerpo- ¿me vas a explicar todo?

Si James lo haré -dijo la tigresa calmada pero deprimida, James se topó con Boa y los dos acompañaron a la tigresa a un lugar en el que no pudieran interrumpirlos, había un templo ceremonial en uno de los lugares cercanos al palacio de Abog, los tres entraron al templo para cubrirse de la lluvia y encendieron unas velas para intentar calentarse de momento-

Esta lluvia tardara una hora cuando mucho -dijo James tranquilo y suspiro para después sentarse frente a la tigresa- muy bien explícate quiero saber que esta pasando

No la presiones esto debe ser duro para ella -dijo Boa seria y James se calmo- bien solo te pido que nos digas con calma ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué apareciste en esta forma?

Y explica estos pechos pachoncitos -dijo James sonriendo y sujetando los senos de la tigresa, la tigresa grupo y apretó la boca si nada, sujeto el brazo derecho de James y soltó una descarga de rayos color azul haciendo que James gritara de dolor y cayó al suelo soltando vapor-

Actúa serio solo por hoy luego hablamos de mis pechos -dijo la tigresa sonrojada y sonriendo- bueno en primera me llamo Bianca y yo soy la guerrera de las tormentas, no miento es la verdad

Pero ¿por qué te hiciste pasar por un macho? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Bueno en mi antiguo palacio, mi hermano mayor Rayko era el guardián de la gema antes que yo -dijo Bianca tranquila mientras los dos guardianes- verán en nuestro palacio todos los guardianes de la gema de las tormentas siempre han sido machos, no ha habido ninguna hembra en milenios, cuando mi hermano murió yo me convertí en la guardiana de la gema

Entonces eres la primera guardiana de la gema de las tormentas en años que gran honor -Boa sonrío pero Bianca le dio una mirada algo seria- ¿que? ¿No es bueno?

Sinceramente los machos del palacio no lo veían así, ningún macho lo veía bien, me convertí en la guardiana a mis 18 años, en ese tiempo estaba sola, dolida y sensible por la pérdida de mi hermano que cuando decían todas esas cosas de que no debería ser la guardiana de la gema me dolía y me afectaba -dijo Bianca deprimida- por eso cuando me invitaron a unirme al palacio Imperial tome la piedra de transformación y me transforme en un macho desde entonces eh estado viviendo así y así fue como Byakun nació

Espera ¿pensaste que nosotros te juzgaríamos solo por ser una hembra? -dijo James sorprendido y Bianca asintió- estas equivocada, es loba guardiana que tiene un hijo es mas fuerte que nosotros, también está la Tigresa alegre y hermosa, ella es fuerte y aún así es amada y querida por todos, solo porque unos tipos sean unos cobardes que temen que una hembra sea mas fuerte que ellos eso no hace que tu tengas miedo o que tengas que ser algo o alguien que no eres Bianca, tu eres fuerte e increíble tal como eres -Bianca se sonrojo un momento mientras James sonreía-

Es verdad Bianca -dijo Boa sonriendo- nos has demostrado que eres muy fuerte sin importar tu apariencia, tu eres nuestra compañera a pesar de que te disfrazaste de macho, sabes me siento bien sabiendo que mi compañero resultó ser una hembra al final me estaba armando de las cosas de machos -Bianca se rió un poco-

Si tampoco soy tan femenina y fina como para maquillarme y eso -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero ¿no están molestos con esto de que los engañe por años?

No, nos has demostrado por años de que eres una persona en la que podemos confiar sin importar que, y el hecho de que tengas este secreto nos hace querer conocerte mejor -Bianca sonrió y les dio un abrazo a ambos- ok esto se puso tierno -James sonrío sonrojado y sintió el aroma de Bianca quedando embobado- hay que rico huele

¿Chicos han oído hablar del trío? -dijo Bianca sonriendo, James y Boa abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

¡Te adoro! -James grito sonriendo, mientras tanto regresando al barco con Ti y los otros, el Byakun que había salido del espejo con Po y los otros tuvo una ligera descarga en el cuerpo hasta quedar con el pelo erizado-

Y ¿ahora que es lo que te sucede? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo a Byakun con el pelo erizado-

Siento que James y Boa están haciendo un trio o algo muy sucio -dijo Byakun sorprendido, sacudió su cuerpo haciendo que su pelo se calmara y quedara normal- no debió ser nada bien ahora tenemos cuatro fragmentos esperemos que los demás hayan encontrado más

Si descuida -dijo Po tranquilo- oye, si Izanamy tiene su contraparte que resultó ser una hembra en este mundo, Tigresa tiene su contra parte feliz y yo tengo una contra parte seria y fría ¿cómo crees que sea tu contraparte?

Pues espero que sea increíble como yo, pero que no sea ya sabes -dijo Byakun nervioso en lo ultimo-

¿Que? ¿Que persiga a los machos y no a las hembras? -dijo Po con burla y Byakun asintió haciendo reír a Po con fuerza- vamos apuesto que tu otro yo debe ser un macho salvaje que persigue faldas jajaja

Sabes eso casi no me ayuda -dijo Byakun con sarcasmo, en un momento los dos machos escucharon el ruido de una tormenta y vieron como a lo lejos caían rayos de forma descontrolada y el viento sopla tomando varias direcciones, pasaban de forma aclamada y luego a una forma más salvaje en su movimiento- órale como que el clima se puso loco ¿no? -Po asintió confundido, regresando a Mei Ji lo mismo estaba viendo todos, el viento cambiaba de dirección de forma brusca y parecía que los rayos caían en un solo lado-

Como que el clima perdió el sentido -dijo Izanamy confundido, todos había dejado el palacio excepto los maestros y los niños, en eso un rayo estaba por golpear a Iza pero Izanamy le dio un golpe desviando el ataque a otro extremo- rayos -grito un poco viendo que su brazo izquierdo se había entumido soltando leves descargas-

Oye tranquilo déjame ver -dijo Iza tranquila tomando su brazo, formo una leve descarga en su mano y tomo la energía del brazo de Izanamy formando una esfera y la desvío- ya estas -Izanamy asintió contiendo pero Iza no le soltaba la mano y los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento, estaban en su mundo hasta que Tigresa comenzó a chasquear los dedos frente a ellos-

Oigan vuelvan al mundo de los normales -dijo Tigresa seria y los dos la vieron algo serios- ya concéntrense, algo muy extraño paso para que el Byakun de esta dimensión es una chica o ella es una impostora tratando de matarnos, lo mas seguro es que sea una especie de ladrona asesina que este en búsqueda de los tesoros de los maestros

Sabes eso suena a una teoría muy loca o paranoica incluso para ti -dijo Iza con los ojos entrecerrados y algo irritada-

No ella es así, incluso piensa que el cartero lleva planeando un ataque desde hace treinta años -dijo Izanamy de la misma forma-

¿Quién desconfía del cartero? Son personas humildes -dijo Iza sorprendida y confundida-

Ya déjense de tonterías -Tigresa les grito un poco y noto un látigo a lo lejos, se acercó y lo tomo- bien Izanamy si no te callas te golpeare

Huy que miedo la Tigresa me va a golpear -dijo Izanamy con burla y le dio la espalda, Tigresa sonrío y lanzó un golpe con el látigo- ¡Hay mi Pompi! -después de que la tierra temblara un poco, el viento se calmara y luego se volviera loco los tres guardianes estaban regresado después de su conversación, Bianca estaba caminando tranquila y sonriendo usando la capucha de James para cubrirse, James y Boa estaban sorprendidos y James caminaba de forma rara cojeando un poco-

Nunca me imagine que eras tan buena -dijo James sorprendido-

Yo james pensé que sabrías hacer eso con la lengua -dijo Boa sonrojada y sorprendida mientras Bianca estaba viendo sus garras sonriendo-

Bueno dejando todo de lado, solo el maestro Leonidas sabia de mi verdadera forma -dijo Bianca tranquila- ahora todos lo sabrán, pero mas que nada podré vivir como realmente soy -James y Boa asintieron tranquilos- pero ¿en verdad le creen esa historia a ese lobo?

Yo creo que si debe ser verdad Shifu y el maestro Yao lo apoyaron en eso -dijo Boa tranquila-

Pero tampoco podemos confiar tanto en su palabra no podemos asegurar que el venga en verdad de otra dimensión con un supuesto Byakun macho de verdad -dijo James tranquilo-

Con que un Byakun macho ¿eh? -dijo Bianca sonriendo y luego se lamió los labios, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en el palacio de Abog donde Bianca les explico lo que había sucedido- y es por eso que me hacia pasar por un macho, espero que en verdad me perdonen

Oh querida no debes pedir perdón -dijo Víbora sonriendo- El que esos machos te hayan empujado a hacer esto no es culpa tuya si no de ellos

Es verdad aveces ser una guardiana no significa complacer a todo mundo, si debes salvarlos pero siempre demostrando que eres fuerte no como guardiana si no como mujer -dijo Iza sonriendo- yo como guardiana te entiendo, se lo difícil que ha de ser tomar el lugar que muchos esperan que le corresponda a un macho, pero yo misma logre hacer que muchos entendieran que no solo por ser mujer significa que eres débil -Bianca asintió sonriendo-

Vaya esa chica si es admirable -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- si que se hace respetar -Tigresa vio como Izanamy estaba recostado en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha- ¿y tu por que no eres más como ella y haces algo útil?

En primera ella entiende su punto yo no -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- segundo ya tenemos los fragmentos debemos volver al palacio de los maestros o seguir recorriendo para ver donde podrían estar los fragmentos con estos tenemos 4 -abrió la mano mostrando mas fragmentos-

Mejor regresemos al palacio ya de bebe ser tarde y la lluvia no tardará en parar -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Bien Izanamy a conducir -dijo Tigresa seria y lanzó un golpe con el látigo directo a la cola de Izanamy- ¡anda muévete! -lo siguió golpeando mientras el gritaba, Izanamy empujó y manejo la carreta durante toda la noche bajo la lluvia hasta que terminaron llegando al palacio topándose con Ti y los otros- ¿Po como estuvo tu viaje? -Tigresa lo abrazo y Po se dio un poco-

Bueno terminamos en una isla llena de mujeres guerreras que trataron de violarnos pero Ti se hizo cargo -dijo Po sonriendo mientras los demás hacían gestos de confusión- también encontramos cuatro fragmentos -Byakun se acercó y mostró que tenían cuatro fragmentos- con esto estamos cerca de encontrar los demás

Ti que bueno que vuelves -Hinata corrió a los brazos de Ti y ella la cargo- que bueno que volviste la Tigresa mala me da mucho miedo

Ya pequeña la Tigresa fea no te hará nada yo estoy aquí -dijo Ti sonriendo y abrazo a la pequeña- ¿que le hiciste?

¿Yo? No le hice nada -dijo Tigresa seria-

De seguro le hiciste algo para dejarla asustada -dijo Panda con un tono burlón- y ¿por qué tienen a una tigresa blanca con ustedes? -todos notaron a Bianca con James y Boa-

Ella es Bianca tal parece que es la contraparte de su Byakun -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras que Byakun corrió y la vio de pies a cabeza en especial el busto-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿El Byakun de esta dimensión es una chica?! -Po se comenzó a reír un poco mientras que Byakun veía a su versión femenina, los dos se siguieron viendo por un rato hasta que chocaron sus narices-

Esperen yo conocí a Byakun y a los demás cuando me convirtieron en el Guerrero fénix y en ese entonces vi que Byakun era un macho no una hembra -dijo Panda serio-

Es porque ella se hacia pasar por un macho usando un piedra de transformación -dijo loa sonriendo y le mostró la piedra- ya ponle atención Panda -le lanzó la piedra y el la tomo-

Hombres siempre tan distraídos y ridículas -dijo Ti riendo un poco, las hembras entraron mientras los machos estaban sorprendidos, cuando apenas abrieron la puerta un trio de felinas y una antílope salieron del palacio con lo que parecía ser ropa en las manos y monedas, los demás solo vieron a las hembras como se hicieron a un lado y mostraron a Mono en ropa interior sentado frente a una mesa con cartas- ¿que paso aquí?

Estábamos jugando Póker y perdí eso paso -dijo Mono deprimido y los demás asintieron- pero m recuperare así tenga que vender sus cosas

Tocas mis cosas primate y despídete de tu cola y hombría -dijeron Iza, Tigresa, Bianca y Víbora molestas, Mono se encogió y se asusto-

Bien Po, Byakun macho tengo que hablara con ustedes -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- y tu Byakun, Byakuns ¡déjense de lamer! -todos vieron a Byakun el cual no soltaba a Bianca dandole besos en la cara y el cuello haciéndola reír, después de despegarla los tres machos se reunieron con Panda y James- bien ya tenemos ocho de los 29 fragmentos para formar el espejo

Nos faltan 21 -dijo Po serio- creo que lo mejor es dejar algunos fragmentos aquí formar equipos con nosotros tres y llevarnos a solo uno con nosotros para que nos ayuden a buscar -los demás asintieron ante la idea-

También queda otra duda, ¿como se supone que encontraremos los demás fragmentos? posiblemente se esparcieron en toda China y Japón -dijo Byakun serio-

Usando a nuestras energías trataremos de ubicar el resto de los fragmentos -dijo Po serio-

Creo que te entiendo -dijo Panda tranquilo- pero creo tener una teoría -todos le pusieron atención- se supone que en tu dimensión tu eres el Guerrero dragón y fuiste criado por el señor Ping -Po asintió- entonces si los dos somos el mismo panda creo que la huella de mi energía debería ser similar -tomo un fragmento y aplico su energía azul de la luz, el fragmento brillo un momento y luego se apago- lo ven reaccionó

Vaya este al menos es listo -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Po negó con la cabeza- entonces si nuestros otros yo tienen la misma firma de energía podremos buscar mas fragmentos en menos tiempo

Entonces creo que lo mejor es formar equipos con nuestras contra partes e ir a diferentes direcciones -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

¿No será que lo dices para pasar mas tiempo con Iza? -dijo Byakun sonriendo con burla e Izanamy no respondió solo desvío la mirada- jajaja vamos es divertido pero yo quiero a Bianca

¡No! ¡Bianca es mía gato! -James grito celoso y molesto dejando sorprendido a los demás, el se dio cuenta y se sonrojo- lo siento es que bueno...

Oh cielos James se enamoro de Byakun -dijo Po sonriendo- jaja ¡siempre suben que harían buena pareja! Jajaja -Po se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, James y Byakun le dieron un golpe en la cara-

Nadie esta hablando de parejas raras -dijeron los dos machos molestos-

Apartando de que James y Byakun tienen deseos carnales el uno por el otro -dijo Panda con burla-

¡Que no es eso! -dijeron los dos machos molestos-

Ja hablan al mismo ya son toda una pareja -dijo Panda riendo un poco, los dos machos gruñeron mientras Po e Izanamy se reían- dejando eso de lado, Iza y Bianca pueden ayudarnos a hallar los demás fragmentos sus energías son iguales por eso creo que Byakun debería acompañar a Bianca -Byakun sonrió y se burlo de James- junto a James y Boa -Panda se rió, Byakun se deprimió y James se burlo un poco-

Bien entonces Tigresa, tu y Ti me ayudaran -dijo Po tranquilo y Panda asintió-

Entonces yo me quedo con Iza -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ¿tienen alguna idea por donde empezar?

Yo si -dijo Po tranquilo- dijiste que encontraste estos cuatro fragmentos en la ciudad de Mei Ji ¿verdad? -Izanamy asintió- bueno creo que encuentro un patrón en el desplazamiento de los fragmentos, e esa isla en la que aparecimos fue la isla que conseguiste para hacerla un centro vacacional y nosotros fuimos una semana entera para vacaciones una vez

Y eso fue hace tres meses -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- Tigresa me dijo que después de cierto tiempo encontraron el asunto del castillo de Abog y lo derrotaste

Si y poco después de eso mi equipo y yo volvimos a las islas para ver si había algo que pudiéramos aprovechar y fue cuando encontramos la isla de las mujeres guerreras -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, lo pensó un momento y puso un papel en el escritorio- todos los lugares donde encontramos los fragmentos son lugares que nosotros estuvimos visitando en los últimos tres meses

Están ¿diciendo que su tiempo es diferente al que nosotros tenemos? -dijo Panda confundido-

Creo que la diferencia de tiempo es de algunos meses -dijo Po tranquilo- la pelea contra Ras fue hace un año, las vacilones fueron hace meses y dos semanas después el ataque al castillo de Abog

Entonces la clave para encontrar los fragmentos del espejo es repasar lo ultimo que hicimos los últimos tres meses -dijo Byakun tranquilo y luego sonrío- eso es si nosotros tres recordamos lo que hicimos hace tres meses entonces tendremos más ventaja -los demás asintieron-

Bien yo digo que vayamos a dormir mañana los grupos saldremos a buscar los fragmentos -dijo Po sonriendo, los demás asintieron y en eso se escucharon unas cosas que se movían y causaban sonidos, todos voltearon y vieron a Mono saliendo con una bolsa llena de cosas- ¿Mono? -el mencionado se dio la vuelta- ¿que estas haciendo?

Espero que no estés robando cosas para venderlas y hacer apuestas -dijo Panda serio y Mono sonrío-

¿Quien yo? No ¿cómo crees que yo les voy a robar a mis amigos? -dijo Mono riendo nervioso- solo voy a salir a bailar un rato y a...a...a ¡ya déjenme! -Mono salió corriendo dejando a los machos confundidos, después de eso todos se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos excepto Izanamy, Iza e Isaac-

Entonces ese es nuestro plan -dijo Po tranquilo y los demás estaban aceptando la idea- Tigresa debido a tu estado creo que lo mejor es que vengas conmigo yo te cuidare

Esta bien Po de todas maneras creo que lo mejor seria quedarme ya me están dando muchas nauseas y mareos en la mañana -dijo Tigresa tranquila tallando su vientre-

Chicos ¿han visto mi espada? -dijo Iza tranquila viendo a los lados junto a Isaac-

¿Te refieres a la Mangetsu? - dijo Víbora confundida e Iza asintió- no la hemos visto hoy

Qué raro juraría que la tenía conmigo ayer, poco después de regresar la deje en el cuarto -dijo Iza intranquila- ¿donde la deje? -Mono por alguna razón se puso algo tenso y comenzó a retroceder-

Descuida ya aparecerá, además ¿que tan importante es una espada vieja? -dijo Mantis tranquilo, Iza le estaba por responder pero se escucho un grito de parte de Izanamy y apareció por el pasillo usando un pantalón negro nada mas, el pelaje lo tenía algo mojado y se pegaba a su figura del cuerpo mostrando sus músculos definidos, cicatrices y marcas de peleas anteriores, Iza al verlo se sonrojo de manera un tanto agresiva mientras Bianca agitaba la cola sonriendo-

¡¿Donde esta?! ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta? -Izanamy repetía lo mismo revisando cada cosa que encontraba, si encontraba un jarrón lo rompía y lo revisaba- aquí no esta, no, no, no, no, no, no -siguió revisando cada cosa, reviso debajo de Tigresa, tomo a Grulla de las patas y lo agito de cabeza para que soltara algo pero nada- no, no, no -siguió revisando cada cosa-

Oye Izanamy ¿que haces? -dijo Po confundido-

¡No esta! -Izanamy grito desesperado siguiendo con su búsqueda-

¿Cálmate que no esta? -dijo Panda tranquilo, Izanamy lo levanto en sus brazos y lo agito tratando de sacar algo- ¡¿que haces?! ¡Bájame! -Izanamy lo soltó y cayo de cabeza- ¿y a el que le pasa tiene pulgas o que?

¡Mi espada no esta! -Izanamy grito nervioso- ¡mi Mangetsu no esta!

¡¿Tu Mangetsu también desapareció?! -dijo Iza asustada e Izanamy asintió- oh cielos ¡oh cielos! -se quedo quieta y luego vio su brazo izquierdo el cual le quedo colgando- ¡mi brazo! ¡Mi brazo se me durmió! -lo agito pero le colgaba como un fideo- no lo siento

Ya relájense -Ti sujeto a Izanamy y comenzó a abofetearlo en la cara de forma seguida- relájate, contrólate, contrólate -seguía golpeándolo en la cara-

Basta ya me duele -Izanamy se separó- mi Mangetsu desapareció y es importante

¿Pero que tiene de importante esa espada? Puedes hacer otra -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Esa espada fue la primera arma de Japón, tiene cinco mil años de antigüedad, la hoja esta hecha con el colmillo sagrado de Izanagi, el oro es antiguo y la plata se dice que fue hecha por el mismo creador Izanagi -dijo Iza totalmente nerviosa mientras Mono temblaba y entraba en pánico-solo el guardián elegido por ella puede usarla ¿pero cómo fue que desaparecieron estaban en nuestro cuarto y no es posible sujetarla mas que con una funda

Qué raro que lo digan porque ayer en la noche vimos a Mono caminando con un montón de cosas en una bolsa de viaje -dijo James tranquilo señalando a Mono el cual estaba por salir caminando pero se quedo congelado al sentir las miradas de todos encima de el-

¿Mono que hiciste? -dijo Ti tranquila- ¡Mono!

Yo...yo...posiblemente...-Mono se dio la vuelta temblando nervioso- yo...creo...que tome...sus espadas...y las vendí...por diez...mil yuanes...y los aposté...-retrocedió un poco-

Je..je...tu..¿vendiste mi espada? -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco y Mono asintió, se quedo tranquilo hasta grito y avanzó corriendo- ¡Te voy a matar! -Po, Panda y Byakun lo sujetaron del cuerpo evitando que se moviera- ¡déjenme lo mato!

¡Te arrancare la cola Mono! -Iza estaba siendo sujetada por Ti, Bianca y Boa evitando que se moviera-

No suelten a la ruca -dijo Mono nervioso- le debía dinero a personas malas y tuve que hacerlo -los dos lobos mitad tigre gruñeron y se soltaron sujetando a Mono del cuello y lo estrellaron contra la pared- esperen...las recuperare...

Sabes que eh matado a más de 149 sujetos, estoy a nada de los 150 y tu serás ese si no me dices donde esta la espada -dijeron Iza e Izanamy sonriendo- sabes que esto no va a terminar bien para ti ¿verdad? -Izanamy le gruño-

Les diré todo...-dijo Mono asustado pero Izanamy le puso el dedo en los labios-

Abapapapa tu me dirás todo lo que quiero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero ahora papi

Y mami -dijo Iza a completando la oración- deben desahogar su ira -Mono se asusto- Isaac no quiero que veas esto

Niños tápense los ojos -dijo Izanamy serio, los niños le hicieron caso- este puerquito se fue al mercado -se escucho como un hueso se rompió seguido de un grito de Mono y los demás se asustaron-


	54. Chapter 54

**Búsquedas**

En el palacio de los maestros de Kung fue se escuchaban gritos de niña y piedad, esos gritos veían de una fuente la cual resultó ser Mono, Izanamy e Iza estaban en el marco de la puerta golpeando algo hasta que lo soltaron y resultó ser Mono el cual estaba golpeado, con los dedos rotos y doblados, la cola la tenía atada al cuerpo y en la zona del estomago la tenía hecha un nudo o moño, se levanto y vio sus manos viendo que le colgaron.

Oh esto no es bueno -dijo Mono moviendo su mano de lado viendo que sonaba muy feo, parecía que había perdido toda sensibilidad en el cuerpo de momento-

Golpe bajo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y con una voz algo aguda, se acercó y le dio un golpe justo en la entrepierna haciendo que Mono gritara de dolor todavía más- hay pobre de tu esposa -volvió a usar esa voz aguda en un tono de burla mientras se reía-

Bien ya nos desquitamos -dijo Iza sonriendo- ahora todos -gritó levemente y todos la vieron sorprendidos- ¡tomen sus cosas y vayan a buscar los fragmentos del espejo! -gritó un poco más fuerte y soltó un rugido algo grave dejando a los demás algo asustados- bien chicos luego los veo -sonrío y se fue caminando meneando la cola haciendo que el pelo de Izanamy se erizara un poco-

Que mujer -dijo Izanamy sorprendido llamando la atención de los demás-

Debo admitirlo si que es una chica ruda -dijo Byakun sonriendo- es linda pero ruda no como otras que solo son rudas y se ven muy mal -sonrío viendo a cierta tigresa de bengala-

Ya deja de decir tonterías pero lo que dijo si es verdad -dijo Tigresa sería- deben ir por sus cosas y deben empezar la búsqueda de una vez que no tenemos mucho tiempo -los demás asintieron aburridos por la orden de Tigresa- y tu -señaló a Izanamy- ve a vestirte que da pena de solo verte

A mí no me molesta -dijo Iza sonriendo dando la espalda a lo lejos-

A mí tampoco me molesta -dijeron Bianca, Víbora, Boa sonriendo sonrojadas por el cuerpo del lobo y Ti estaba más que encariñada con Panda y lo abrazaba con fuerza-

A mí no me molesta por qué tengo a mi grande y fuerte panda conmigo -dijo Ti sonriendo mientras abrazaba con fuerza Panda el cual estaba avergonzado-

Vamos Ti todos nos están viendo -dijo Panda algo rojo-

No me importa -dijo Ti sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, los demás sonrieron y rieron con la boca cerrada-

Ahora que lo pienso ninguno de nosotros tenemos ropa limpia -dijo Po sorprendido- mi ropa de ayer llego llena de tierra y sal de mar -Po estaba usando su camisa y pantalón azules mostrando que tenía manchas de suciedad-

Es verdad yo tampoco tengo ropa para cambiarme -dijo Byakun viendo que seguía usando su misma ropa- espera Bianca tú debes tener ropa para mí

No, perdón cuando me hacía pasar por macho cambiaba mi ropa con la piedra de transformación para que no vieran que usaba ropa femenina -dijo Bianca tranquila-

Bueno en el caso de Po yo le puedo dar algo de mi ropa ya que tenemos el mismo cuerpo -dijo Panda tranquilo-

Gracias Panda -dijo Po sonriendo- pero ahí ¿le podrías dar ropa a Tigresa?

Ahora lo que ella va a necesitar será ropa de embarazada -dijo Ti sonriendo-

Es verdad ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que salgo de compras con una amiga -dijo Boa sonriendo viendo a Bianca y a Byakun-

Víbora síguenos vamos a comprar ropa por montones para ellos -dijo Ti sonriendo- Hinata ven para que aprendas tambien -Hinata la siguió sonriendo mientras los machos se reían un poco-

Si ya que conjunto puede quedarle a Byakun y huy siempre quise ir a ver la ropa de maternidad -dijo Víbora sonriendo- y tu lobo también vienes -Byakun, Tigresa e Izanamy se quedaron sorprendidos y un poco asustados, Ti estaba empujando a Tigresa para que fueran a comprar su ropa, mientras que Bianca y Boa se llevaban a Byakun con ellas por su ropa- vamonos -Víbora enrolló su cola en el pie derecho de Izanamy haciendo que cayera al suelo con las garras al suelo- vamos que tengo que probarte la ropa -lo jaló con fuerza mientras Izanamy seguía con las garras clavadas al suelo dejando una marca de ellas- no seas un niño y ven -Izanamy se despertó y le sujetó la pierna derecha a Po-

¡¿Oye espera que haces?! -Po grito sorprendido y sujeto el brazo derecho de Panda, Panda se preocupó y sujeto la cola de James-

¡A mí no arrastren a esto! -James grito nervioso y un poco asustado-

¡Si me llevan a mí me los llevo a los tres! -Izanamy grito nervioso mientras Ti ayudaba a Víbora a jalar a los machos con ella-

¡Tim Burtom estas tramas son muy confusas! Vivo o muerto tú vienes conmigo -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Alguien ha visto 127 horas? Alerta de Spoiler -Izanamy sonrió y sacó sus garras envueltas a en energía azul, se acercó a su cola a punto de cortársela-

¿Vas a cortarte la cola? -dijo Panda sorprendido- entiendo tu punto pero eso es excesivo

No lo va a hacer -dijo James sonriendo pero Izanamy estaba a punto de cortarse la cola- oh no si lo hará -se preocupó, los demás eran jalados con fuerza- maldición sí que son fuertes

Izanamy no hace falta exagerar -dijo Iza sonriendo divertida viendo como las hembras jalaban a los machos- tengo tu ropa conmigo tal vez te guste -lo tomo de las muñecas y lo jaló con fuerza arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo- ya no te daré Flores como las cosas que le gustan a ellas -Izanamy se levanto y la siguió a su cuarto-

¿Alguien más sintió una tensión sexual entre esos dos? -dijo Byakun divertido y los demás levantaron las manos y la cola-

Mejor vamos por su ropa que huelen a chivo y a gato mojado -dijo Ti divertida y se llevaron a todos, Mantis y Grulla los siguieron para ver cómo sería todo eso, todos se habían ido y al que habían dejado en el suelo fue a Mono en medio de la oscuridad del palacio-

Oigan ¿y yo que? -dijo Mono adolorido en medio del salón herido, después de un rato los machos llegaron cansados más sudados y con bolsas y cajas llenas de ropa y demás-

Rayos tres horas buscando ropa, calzado, ropa interior y demás -dijo Po sorprendido- cuánto me alegro que Tigresa no me jale a estas cosas

Tú lo dices pero yo lo vivo varios días a la semana -dijo Panda sorprendido- lo pero que puedo llegar a pensar es que Hinata termine queriendo hacer esto cuando se grande -vio a Hinata revisando las cosas y las cajas, las hembras estaban riendo un poco cuando Tigresa comenzo a olfatear algo en el aire-

¿Que huele tan delicioso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si huele muy rico como a fresas mezclado con jabón y algo rico comestible -dijo Po sonriendo- a de ser una chica la que viene

¿Por qué una chica? -dijo Panda confundido-

Porque huele a fresas las chicas usan mucho ese olor -dijo Byakun sonriendo- Uuuy ah de ser Iza -Bianca le dio una mirada algo sería y Byakun se rió un poco nervioso-

Deberías cuidar tus palabras Byakun por qué Iza te podría arrancar los tigrillos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo apareciendo frente a ellos, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta azul oscura en la cintura dejando los lados alto largos con un nudo en el costado derecho, usaba una camisa blanca abierta en la zona del pecho con el cuello levantado con los bordes cubiertos por una línea roja, el resto era azul oscuro, dejando ver una playera azul oscura debajo ajustado a su cuerpo, en las manos tenía unas muñequeras azules largas de la muñeca a la mitad del antebrazo, pero se notó que el cuello lo tenía algo rojo como marcas en el y el pelo lo tenía brilloso-

¿Te volviste a dar un baño? -dijo Po sonriendo divertido, Izanamy se puso algo tenso-

¿Y qué son esas marcas rojas en tu cuello? -dijo Panda sonriendo, el mencionado se comenzó a poner algo nervioso- ¿también como es que conseguiste ese traje?

¿Esos no son los pantalones anteriores, como supo tus medidas? -dijo James sonriendo-

También ¿por qué te vez tan agitado? ¿Nervioso, cansado y por qué los brazos y piernas te tiemblan? -dijo Byakun sonriendo divertido, la cara de Izanamy paso de blanca a roja, Iza se acercó caminando tranquila con el pelo brillante y algo mojado, usaba casi el mismo conjunto que Izanamy pero la playera era roja con las bandas del mismo color rojo- ¡No! -los machos sonrieron un poco- ¿acaso ustedes se...?

Compartimos el jabón -dijo Iza sonriendo, los machos se rieron un poco dejando a Izanamy algo avergonzado- le tiemblan los brazos y las piernas por qué se cayó en la ducha

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¡No diré que paso! -dijo Izanamy rojo de la cara, los machos se siguieron riendo un poco mientras que Iza le dio una mirada algo sensual e Izanamy se puso más sonrojado de las mejillas-

Bien pasando por todo váyanse a dr un baño y cámbiense de ropa -dijo Tigresa sería y algo molesta, todos la obedecieron y se dieron un baño, Po regresó con una playera blanca de manga corta, el color del pecho de la playera era blanca mientras que el de las mangas era negro, el cuello tenía un borde negro, así como un pequeño relleno negro en el pecho con una cinta blanca en la cintura con un pantalón negro, Byakun usaba una camisa negra con bordes azules y amarillos con una cinta amarilla en la cintura con el pantalón negro, Tigresa por su parte usaba una camisa algo grande de color azul con un diseño de bambú en el cuerpo, la playera era grande para la maternidad y un pantalón negro, los demás usaban su ropa normal- bien les dejo que busquen lo que falta de los fragmentos

Bien vamos a buscar los fragmentos tendremos una semana -dijo Po tranquilo- recuerden tenemos que repetir los pasos que hicimos en los últimos tres meses -Po estaba viendo a Byakun a Izanamy- los acontecimientos de los últimos tres meses son la clave para encontrar los fragmentos más rápido

Bien entonces en ese caso yo iré con Bianca y estos otros dos a la ciudad imperial -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Entonces Iza y yo nos encargaremos de recuperar nuestras espadas que el idiota de Mono vendió -dijo Izanamy serio con Iza a su lado e Isaac frente a él-

Bien entonces yo me iré con Ti y Panda al Valle de La Paz para tratar de encontrar algo -dijo Po sonriendo con los cinco furiosos detrás, también Panda, Hinata y Ti junto a ellos- nos veremos dentro de una semana para ver si encontramos algún nuevo fragmento mientras tanto -Po sacó los fragmentos y extendió las manos, Panda, Iza, Byakun, Bianca, Izanamy y el tomaron un fragmento cada uno- son seis pedazos en total tenemos ocho, recuerden faltan más de 21 pedazos todavía, los deben rastrear y traer hasta el Valle de La Paz

Bien entendemos -dijo Byakun tranquilo y los demás asintieron, todos se dispersaron y fueron corriendo recorriendo la ciudad entera, Po estaba cargando a Tigresa en sus brazos mientras Ti cargaba a Hinata-

¿Estas seguro de que podrán encontrar el resto de los fragmentos? -dijo Panda algo confundido-

Si lo creo además, Ti -Po la llamó y ella puso atención- dime ¿el árbol del durazno te ha mostrado visiones?

¿El durazno? -dijo Ti confundida- no he visto nada ni siquiera eh estado en el árbol durante días

Entiendo -dijo Po tranquilo- Tigresa ¿tú crees que deberíamos decirle?

Si es lo mejor -dijo Tigresa tranquila- así podríamos evitar que pase algo malo como la última vez -Po asintió y siguió corriendo entre los tejados con los demás siguiéndole el paso lo mejor que podían-

¿Po escucha si nuestros tiempos son diferentes me podrías decir que va a pasar algo peligroso? -dijo Panda tranquilo-

De echo si dentro de tres semanas deben estar alertas debido a un monstruo de nombre Ke Pa -dijo Po serio y Panda se sorprendió igual que los demás- escuchen Ke Pa se va a aparecer en el palacio de Jade en tres semanas, Ti es la única que es capas de vencerlo

¿Pero tú ya lo enfrentaste por qué no lo haces tú? -dijo Ti algo nerviosa-

Porque no es mi deber, tú eres la guardiana de esta dimensión yo no tengo permitido interferir demasiado -dijo Po serio-

¿Pero si nos podrás ayudar? -dijo Ti algo nerviosa-

Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos pero no te prometo nada -dijo Po tranquilo- ahora solo concéntrense en llegar al Valle de La Paz -Po levanto el brazo derecho haciendo que el fragmento brillara un momento, el fragmento comenzó a parpadear, se detuvo un momento y bajó a Tigresa al suelo un momento, siguió el brillo y vio que había dos esparcidos cerca de ellos- estamos cerca de dos por lo que veo

Es verdad uno a la izquierda el otro a la derecha -dijo Panda serio viendo a los lados- yo voy por la derecha

Yo por la izquierda Tigresa quédate aquí -dijo Po tranquilo- las dos

¿Puedo opinar? -dijeron las dos Tigresas-

No -dijeron los Pandas uno sonriendo el otro no, los dos se alejaron en direcciones opuestas siguiendo el brillo de los fragmentos, durante todo el camino ambos Pandas fueron corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque, en un bosque de Bambú Panda vio como el superintendente woo estaba siendo atado con su hija por un trío de cerdos de gran tamaño, uno de ellos les quitó el medallón que Ming tenía en las manos-

Oye devuélvelo! -Ming grito molesta mientras que el cerdo se reía un poco-

Esto será un buen regalo para mamá -dijo el cerdo sonriendo, Panda estaba detrás de ellos escuchando todo lo que decían hasta que escucho unos leves pasos detrás de él y alzó las orejas-

Ya sé que estás ahí Ti -dijo Panda tranquilo y Ti puso la lengua entre los labios soltando un sonido de trompetilla de la boca- ¿por qué me seguiste?

Fácil no voy a dejar a mi novio solo -dijo Ti sonriendo, Panda iba a decir algo más pero Ti se le adelantó- si te preguntas porque me porto así de cariñosa y protectora la respuesta es sencilla -las mejillas de Ti se ruborizaron un poco- sigo en celo, también porque siento que si te dejo solo con esa Tigresa violenta tendría que matarla, las tigresas somos muy sobre protectoras con nuestro territorio -Panda sonrió y siguió la mirada ante los cerdos, noto que uno de ellos tenía un medallón con un rubí rojo y el rubí tenía el pedazo del espejo a un lado-

Tienen el fragmento del espejo -dijo Panda serio y se fue acercando poco a poco, Ti lo siguió pero vio el trasero de Panda y lo peñisco un poco para reír, Panda se sorprendido y Ti se andaba riendo un poco, lo dejo de lado y apareció frente a los cerdos- bien denme el rubí ahora

Es el Guerrero Fénix -dijeron los cerdos algo asustados viendo la mirada sería de Panda- solo tenemos una cosa que decir

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Panda serio, los cerdos quedaron esperando a su hermano mayor para que dijera algo-

¡Corran hermanos! -gritó el cerdo mayor nervioso y corrió a un lado tratando de alejarse-

¡¿Qué esperas ve tras ellos?! -Ming grito molesta y Panda comenzó a seguirlos-

Ti tú encárgate de los antílopes yo voy por los cerdos -dijo Panda serio mientras corría hacia ellos, Ti solo saco las garras y corto las sogas de forma rápida en un solo zarpazo-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Woo tranquilo de momento- ¿ahora qué esperas? ¡Ve por mi medallón!

Ya voy cielos que gritón -dijo Ti con burla e Irritación, Panda siguió corriendo a los cerdos, salto y bajo lanzando una patada al suelo haciendo que las rocas frente a ellos se levantaran y detuvieran su paso, los cerdos se quedaron en guardia viendo a Panda-

Somos tres contra uno no tienes ventaja -dijo el cerdo mayor de los tres sonriendo-

No necesito suerte para acabarlos -dijo Panda serio, uno de los cerdos avanzó lanzando un golpe, Panda lo sujetó del puño y luego le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se ahogara, lo jaló un poco y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha lanzándolo contra un bambú, Panda no espero a los otros y avanzó tranquilamente, el segundo cerdo lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Panda solo levanto la mano derecha deteniendo la esfera con calma y la desvío a otro lado, avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho al estómago, lo levanto en el aire empujando y Panda salgo para seguirlo, en el aire Panda solo le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo contra unos árboles, el cerdo quedo de clavado en el suelo de cara-

Hoy espera tal vez podamos hacer un trato -dijo el cerdo mayor sonriendo nervioso y asustado, Panda solo le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón, lo levanto del suelo por el golpe pero le sujetó el pie derecho, lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo, el cerdo muy adolorido y Panda solo tomo el medallón y vio que tenía el fragmento, lo guardo y se topó con Ti la cual estaba sonriendo-

¿Por qué sonríes? -dijo Panda confundido-

A veces olvido que eres súper bárbaro -dijo Ti sonriendo dejando confundido a Panda- bueno ya tienes el fragmento del espejo -Panda sonrió y mostró el fragmento junto al medallón- bien regresemos antes de que el par de antílopes amargados me digan algo o me griten algo más

El par de antílopes amargados ya llego -dijo Woo serio junto a su hija la cual estaba molesta viendo a los dos- entréguenme el medallón -Panda le dio el medallón pero se quedó con la pieza del espejo- bien ahora llévennos al palacio de Jade de inmediato pero ya -el antílope había gritado molesto y el par no tuvo más opción que aceptar, los cuatro regresaron donde fueron recibidos por todos en el campo- ¿qué le pasó a el? -señaló a Mono el cual había estado en una caja vendado de todo el cuerpo-

Él es Mono y está así...-dijo Ti sonriendo pero Woo levanto la mano-

Olvídalo ya no me interesa -dijo Woo serio, noto que había tres tigresa y una de las dos era blanca y pequeña- vaya así que esa es la famosa alumna del maestro Panda el Guerrero Fénix

Si ella es Hinata señor Woo -dijo Panda tranquilo- es mi estudiante y es muy hábil en lo que se refiere a su entrenamiento -Hinata termino siendo cargada por Ti en sus hombros, las dos estaban sonriendo y el superintendente Woo noto lo unidas que eran-

Ya veo entonces se puede decir que la alumna es muy fiel a su maestro pero más que nada es muy apegada a su madre y es entrenada por su padre -dijo Woo tranquilo y todos se detuvieron al escuchar lo que había dicho, Panda estaba nervioso y Ti confundida igual que Hinata-

Espere señor Woo ¿que acaba de decir? -dijo Panda confundido y algo nervioso-

Lo que oíste, mira cómo están las dos tigresa la adulta y la pequeña -Woo señaló a Ti quién estaba cargando a Hinata en sus brazos- es lógico que deben ser madre e hija por qué se parecen, además los ojos de la pequeña son idénticos a los suyos es lógico pensar que es su hija -Woo se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino y no vio que Panda estaba sonrojado y nervioso-

Verá señor Woo -Panda lo llamo y este se dio la vuelta- Hinata no es...

No soy solo su alumna si soy su hija adoptiva -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Panda le dio una mirada sorprendido- es mi papa y la guerrera dragón es mi mama -Hinata abrazo con más fuerza a Ti la cual de conmovió y le regresó el abrazo, Panda estaba nervioso sin saber qué decir-

A que bueno que se lleven tan bien -Woo tranquilo- espero que su boda haya sido muy buena -Ti iba a decir algo sonriendo pero Panda le negó con la cabeza y decidió callarse, Po termino regresando al grupo al o agitado y sudado- ¿y este panda quién es?

Es mi hermano perdido Dong -dijo Panda sonriendo nervioso- y ella es su esposa Tigrina -los dos mencionados se le quedaron viendo y Po reconoció al superintendente Woo-

Si me llamo Dong y ella es mi esposa embarazada Tigrina -dijo Po sonriendo divertido por las mentiras que volaron por el aire-

Es un gusto bien espero que nos ayuden con la muestra de Paz que estamos a punto de dar -dijo Woo tranquilo, Po ya conocía ese relato sobre la gema así que decidió seguir la corriente y no meterse, todo el grupo estaba llegando al Valle de La Paz-

Es verdad tengo que ir a mi papa -dijo Ti sonriendo- querido sígueme -jaló a Panda metiéndolo al restaurante- hola papá ya llegamos -apenas termino de decir la oración unos cuchillos salieron volando tratando de darle a Panda, pero Panda termino en una pose extraña debido a que había esquivado los ataques, hizo un split levantando la pierna derecha al aire evitando que un cuchillo le diera en la entre pierna- ¡¿pero qué demonios..?!

Hyaaa! -Ping salió de la cocina armado con un cuchillo y una sartén- ¡Panda pervertido! -Ping grito molesto viendo a Panda con rabia- ¡te eliminare!

¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién a mi?! -Panda grito sorprendido, Ti atrapado a Ping justo en el momento que estuviera cerca de ella- ¡oiga Señor! ¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?!

¡Papa! Cálmate! Me estás avergonzando! -Ti grito asustada viendo como Ping corría y aleteaba tratando de soltarse, dejo las armas a un lado y siguió aleteando tratando de soltarse, Ti tuvo que cerrar los ojos tratando de que no le golpeara los ojos- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -todos estaban asomando la cabeza mientras Woo se iba con su hija y Shifu al palacio, los demás estaban viendo riendo un poco por lo que estaba pasando-

¡Panda te atreviste a quitarle la pureza a mi hijita! -Ping grito molesto y los clientes escupieron la sopa que estaban tomando por la sorpresa, los demás no pudieron evitar reír un poco, mientras Ti y Panda estaban sonrojados de la vergüenza- ¡te arrancaré los hijos si te atreviste a ensuciar el honor de mi hija!

¡Papa! -Ti grito sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando- ¡Ya papa, no me quito la pureza yo se la entregué, fue mutuo con amor y pasión en la playa como siempre quise que pasara! -Grulla abrió el pico y le termino colgado, Mono rompió los vendajes de su boca abriendo la boca hasta el suelo, Víbora se sonrojó y Mantis se quedo de piedra en el sombrero de Grulla, Tigresa y Po solo rieron un poco, Ti se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y más aún lo grito frente a medio Valle, primero su cara paso de naranja a roja escarlata y soltó vapor de su cabeza- ¡¿Qué me has hecho gritar?! -Ti abrazo a su padre y doblo su cabeza haciendo un arco con su cuerpo y estrelló la cabeza de su papá en el suelo, los dos terminaron golpeados en la cabeza mientras Panda se caía al suelo sentado y sonrojado por lo que pasó-

Hay hija eso fue muy brusco -dijo Ping quejándose y tocándose la cabeza- ¡tengo que hablar con los dos a solas! -gritó molesto y todos los clientes se fueron corriendo del restaurante dejando una cortina de humo- ahora jovencita sube a tu recámara que tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo

¿Qué? -Ti grito impresionada- papa ya soy una mujer tus amenazas no me asustan -se cruzó de brazos algo sería-

Voy a contar hasta la cuenta de tres y te quiero haya arriba en tu cuarto -dijo Ping serio y Ti siguió con sus gestos- uno...-Ping se puso molesto- dos...

Me voy solo porque si -dijo Ti nerviosa y subió a su cuarto en la casa-

Encuentro a ti panda -Ping señaló a Panda con una sartén- te quiero haya arriba ya de una vez que tengo que tener una charla de hombres o te juro que te irá mal

Usted no es mi padre para darme órdenes -dijo Panda con burla y una expresión fría-

Una...-Ping levanto la sartén listo para dar un golpe- dos..

Me largo -Panda entro al edificio corriendo, los demás no pudieron evitar reír algo fuerte y el señor Ping los vio molesto-

Y ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡Largo! Largo! -Ping grito moviendo los brazos y ellos se fueron riendo- hay con estos niños -Po se había alejado con Tigresa abrazándola, los dos estaban irnos un poco con la escena que vieron-

No puedo creerlo con una hija si es celoso pero conmigo bien que me exige hijos lo más rápido posible -dijo Po entre risas-

Nunca me imagine que el señor Ping atacaría de esa forma -dijo Víbora desconcertada-

Yo ¿me pregunto cómo supo lo de la playa? ¿Qué tiene un sexto sentido o que? -dijo Mantis extrañado-

Instinto paternal supongo -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Jamás pensé que el Panda le haría caso pero me dio risa como un pequeño ganso amenazo a un panda de 2 metros -dijo Tigresa entre risas, mientras las risas seguían en otra parte de China los guardianes restantes junto a Byakun estaban corriendo para ir a la ciudad imperial-

¿Oigan y como le vamos a explicar al maestro que vengo de otra dimensión? -dijo Byakun tranquilo- sé que podría comprenderlo pero ¿que le diría?

Descuida el maestro es muy comprensivo el entera y nos ayudará para que vuelvas a casa -dijo Bianca sonriendo- tu tranquilo gatito

No me molesta cuando me llamas gatito ¿que tal si jugamos a las mordidas, rasguños y demás esta noche? -Byakun sonrió un poco atrevido y Bianca le devolvió la sonrisa-

Quién sabe, si juegas bien tus cartas tal vez -dijo Bianca sonriendo saltando de un techo a otro y cayó en el suelo de pie- vamos hay que seguir o ver si hay un fragmento -lanzó un beso con su mano derecha en su boca, Byakun y James rieron un poco-

Oh es una gatita muy mala -dijeron los dos y la siguieron corriendo, mientras en otro extremo, Iza llevaba a Isaac dormido en su boca sujetando de su pelaje de la espalda, tanto Iza como Izanamy estaban corriendo a cuatro patas saliendo de un bosque y corriendo por una pradera-

Sabes quizás deberíamos ir pensando que vamos a decirle al maestro sobre mí y sobre que nos robaron las espadas - dijo Izanamy tranquilo e Iza se detuvo cargando a su cachorro en sus brazos- no será fácil de explicar

Tienes razón pero ya inventare o tratare de explicarlo -dijo Iza calmada mientras Isaac se dormía en sus brazos- además como voy a explicar que voy a llevar a un macho a mi casa Bruce y yo bueno estamos o estábamos en una fase de prueba

(Poner Wham! -careless Whispers)

Entiendo descuida solo explicaremos todo con calma además conozco a esos locos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras los dos estaban caminando tranquilamente- vaya realmente es hermoso caminar con calma por aquí -Iza vio que había un árbol cerca de ellos, el sol se estaba poniendo para el atardecer, el campo estaba brillando de un color naranja brillante por el sol-

Sabes es un buen lugar para tomar un descanso -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos se pusieron bajo el árbol notando que estaba en un pequeño montículo de tierra como una roca o algo así, los dos estaban sentados viendo el atardecer, Iza se sonrojó viendo que los ojos de Izanamy brillaban de un color rojizo claro, el en cambio solo se sentó recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, Iza solo se sentó sobre el recargando su cuerpo y cabeza en su pecho cargando a su hijo dormido en los brazos, a Izanamy no le molesto y comenzó a acariciar su brazo izquierdo, para los dos era un momento tranquilo y sin molestias-

( **Nota:** bien e decidido no borrar las historias pero si quiero que me den sus votos sobre la relación de Po y Hinata, si quieren que continúe o quieren que la suspenda decidí poner la nota aquí ya que este es el fic más visitado)


	55. Chapter 55

**Recesos**

En el valle de La Paz se escuchaban los gritos de Ti y el señor Ping los cuales estaban en una discusión en el restaurante, el señor Ping había salido de la cocina gritando y lanzando cuchillos hacia Panda, gracias a su elasticidad y entrenamiento Panda pudo esquivar los ataques del señor Ping y quedar pegado a la pared del restaurante con los cuchillos concentrados más que nada en la zona de la entrepierna, Ti logró contener al señor Ping en sus brazos, todos los clientes se fueron quedando lo Panda, Ti y Ping en el restaurante, Ping les dijo que se fueran al cuarto en la parte superior de la tienda, Ti estaba caminando a su cuarto con Panda detrás de él, apenas entro a su cuarto recordó las cosas que tenía ahí guardadas, tenía pósters de Panda semi desnudo y en varias poses heroicas, sus juguetes y demás cosas de Panda hasta novelas.

Bien ¿este es tu cuarto? -dijo Panda detrás de Ti en las escaleras-

Ah...¡No entres! -Ti grito y cerró la puerta en la cara de Panda dejándolo confundido- espérame a fuera Po yo...yo...debo arreglar algunas cosas primero -Panda se quedó afuera esperando mientras escuchaba como Ti revolvía las cosas y demás, en el cuarto Ti tomó su póster favorito de Panda con el cuerpo desnudo usando sólo un pantalón, lo rollo y lo guardo dentro de un armario, siguió viendo a los lados y decidió seguir guardando todo en el armario de su ropa, se le pego al pie derecho cuando lo vio se sonrojó al extremo, era un dibujo hecho por ella de cómo serían su familia con Panda, eran ella, Panda y un par de bebes tigrillos con rasgos de pandas, se encariñó y lo guardo en su escote-

Ti ¿Ya puedo pasar? Tu padre me está viendo feo con un cuchillo grande en las manos -dijo Panda intranquilo mientras que el señor Ping lo estaba viendo feo sujetando un cuchillo en las manos, Ti abrió la puerta sonriendo-

Si ya pueden pasar -dijo Ti sonriendo nerviosa, los dos machos entraron mientras que Panda tenía problemas para pararse bien en el cuarto, apenas alzó la cabeza se golpeó, Ti se la tallo sonriendo, el cuarto estaba hecho a la altura que ella tenía y como Panda era más alto tenía problemas-

Ya dejen de estarse tocando calenturientos -dijo Ping serio y molesto, los dos se quedaron firmes frente a él, él seguía golpeando su ala derecha con la hoja del cuchillo mientras los dos estaban nerviosos- bien muchacho dime ¿te piensas casar con mi hija? -Ping estaba molesto mientras que Panda y Ti se sonrojaron un momento- ¿se protegieron acaso? -el sonrojo aumento todavía más- ¿acaso le hiciste algo indebido a mi hija? ¿La obligaste? ¡Contéstenme ya! -Ping grito molesto y los dos estaban muy sonrojados-

Señor Ping espere mire primero calmarse y escúcheme -dijo Panda nervioso, lo único que vio el cuchillo pasando rodando su hombro y mejilla izquierdos, Panda se puso algo pálido al ver el cuchillo a su lado-

Te escucharé después pero ahora Tigresa Ping quiero una explicación, habíamos acordado que te cuidarías para llegar pura al matrimonio, no que le abrirías las piernas a este...este...este tipo -Ping estaba molesto levantando el ala derecha señalando a Panda el cual se quedó algo ofendido-

¡Papa! -Ti se sonrojo y se tapo la cara con las manos- si recuerdo eso de e llegar pura al matrimonio como decías, descuida me protegí, también estoy...en..celo -Ti se sonrojo y desvío la mirada- también...

¡¿Estás en celo y no lo dijiste?! -Ping grito sorprendido- sabía que no debí dejarte ir a ese viaje tan lleno de machos ¡Oh mi Buda mi hija se ha convertido en una seductora calenturienta! -Ping se puso a llorar sujetando su cara con alas-

¡Papa! ¡No eso no pasó! -Ti estaba ardiendo al rojo vivo por las confesiones de su padre, mientras Panda no sabia si irse o tener que quedarse para ver todo ese circo- ¡¿Me vas a escuchar o no?!

Bueno ya di lo que me tengas que decir, pero solo una cosa, si vas a decir algo hiriente que le rompa el corazón a tu pobre padre dilo con tacto y calma -dijo Ping llorando un poco fingiendo todo-

Si como no, como si las palabras te fueran a matar, las sopas que te hice de niña no lo hicieron dudo que esto lo haga -dijo Ti de brazos cruzados y algo irritada-

Bueno solo dime lo que me tienes que decir -dijo Ping molesto-

Bueno papa escucha si estoy en celo, pero me protegí no vienen cachorros ahora, también no lo hice pensando con las hormonas -dijo Ti algo nerviosa-

Lo hiciste pensando con la entrepierna continúa -dijo Ping tranquilo, Ti tomo una sartén que estaba cerca y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando su cabeza marcada en ella, Ping termino algo confundido- continúa...

Bueno como te decía, yo lo hice por amor no por las "¡Hormonas!" -Ti había gritado la palabra algo molesta- me di cuenta que mi Panda Po era el único macho para mí -Ti abrazo a Panda, el sonrió y Ti siguió con sus palabras- también quiero decirte algo más...lo amo papa, no me importa que tanto te moleste que no me haga cargo del restaurante, pero quiero estar con Po y tener una vida tranquila, ¿no lo podrías aceptar eso? ¿El que yo sea feliz con el? -Ti vio a su padre con los ojos vidriosos y Ping sonrio-

Claro hija, entiendo que lo amas, sé que debiste hacerlo por amor, solo quiero que seas feliz pero entiende que no puedes dejarte llevar tanto por el amor, aún no se han casado y tener un bebe antes de eso, eso se vería muy mal -dijo Ping tranquilo- solo prométeme que te cuidaras y cuando se vayan a casar me dices, quiero entregarte en el altar mientras usas tu vestido de novia y sin un bebe en el vientre

Claro papa -Ti sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente- habrá bebes dentro de mucho

Bueno hija por favor ve con tus amigos un momento panda y yo debemos hablar de hombre a hombre -dijo Ping tranquilo y Ti asintió-

Querido buena suerte -dijo Ti dandole un beso en la mejilla a Panda y salió corriendo, Panda solo vio cómo su novia lo había dejado solo-

Bien Panda es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa -dijo Ping serio mientras hacía sonar los huesos de su cuello, Panda se puso nervioso- ¡Tú Panda hijo de tu...! -todos los habitantes escucharon lo que decía mientras se escuchaban impactos y golpes dentro de la casa, Ti quedo con las orejas alzadas con el pelo de la cola alterado y alborotado, con Po el solo sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo-

¿Qué tienes Po? -dijo Tigresa tranquila subiendo las escaleras-

Siento que mi papá acaba de decir una grosería muy fuerte y siento que esta atacándome -dijo Po nervioso, solo se tallo el cuello-

¿Tú sientes cuando tu papá te ataca? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Bueno cuando mi papá está nervioso o enojado por lo general me ataca con una sartén -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- cuando está muy molesto puedo sentir cuando lanza malas palabras, ahora como le quitaron la "pureza" a Ti debe estar realmente enojado, huy ese Panda tendrá muchos problemas que bueno que no soy el -Po se rió un poco-

Di pero lo que más me sorprende fue que como pudo sentir que le robaron la pureza a Ti eso sus da muy anormal -dijo Mantis sonando extrañado-

Tal vez fue instinto paternal -dijo Grulla sonriendo- debemos seguir por qué no pienso seguir empujando a Mono en esta carretilla -Grulla estaba empujando una carretilla con Moño dentro y vendado de todo el cuerpo por sus heridas- lo bueno es que ya no puede hablar ni quejarse

No, lo bueno es que gracias al ungüento que tiene puesto ya no podemos sentir su mal olor -dijo Víbora sonriendo- no tendremos que soportar sus malas bromas por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo -Mono estaba diciendo algo pero las vendas le cerraban la boca- ¿qué dices? No te oigo -Víbora se burlo un poco y se rió mientras Mono estaba irritado-

Tigresa ¿no quieres que te cargue? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Estoy bien Po descuida no es cansado para mí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pero podría ser malo para el bebe, es mejor que te dejes cargar -dijo Víbora sería- no quiero peros -Tigresa había abierto la boca pero termino callada por Víbora, Po no dijo nada solo sonrió y la cargo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial-

Esto me recuerda a mi luna de miel -dijo Po sonriendo- solo te falta tener un látigo y decirme no te irás ni saldrás de este lugar hasta que yo esté satisfecha -Po se rió y los demás se sorprendieron, Tigresa solo le metió unas hojas a la boca para callarlo mientras iba sonrojada-

Po cállate y apúrate que quiero descansar -dijo Tigresa sería y sonrojada, _"ahora suena como una noche normal en nuestro matrimonio"_ Po pensó sonriendo mientras escupía las hojas a un lado, todos siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima, cuando llegaron se toparon con la mirada sobra del superintendente Woo junto a Shifu el cual estaba tranquilo-

Bueno, es bueno ver que llegan todos ahora les quiero ordenar que hagan algo -dijo Woo serio-

Eso suena a algo que diría el maestro Panda -dijo Hinata sentada en el suelo por el cansancio-

Bien tengo entendido que están buscando algunos objetos como los fragmentos del espejo ¿no? -dijo Woo serio y los demás asintieron- bueno hay una crisis en el valle de momento y los culpo a ustedes montón de ineptos por no darse cuenta de eso -Po y Tigresa pusieron una mala cara por lo dicho- ha ido desapareciendo comida del Valle algunos establecimientos están diciendo que la comida se está acabando-

La comida no puede acabarse ¿Que hay de los campos de cultivos? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Pues la comida está escaseando, los agricultores dicen que los cultivos han ido bajando incluso las semillas y las siembras desaparecen antes de cosecharlas -dijo Shifu serio- a este paso el Valle de La Paz se empezará a idear sin comida dentro de dos semanas -Tigresa y Po se vieron confundidos- Tigresa Po ¿díganme ustedes saben quién hizo esto?

Lo siento maestro Shifu pero nosotros no tuvimos problemas con la comida -dijo Tigresa sería-

Es verdad nosotros nunca tuvimos este tipo de problema -dijo Po intranquilo- me preguntó que será lo que causa este problema

Entonces ¿nos vamos a quedar sin comer? -dijeron Mantis y Hinata asustados-

No tan rápido, tal vez tengamos dificultades para comer dentro de poco pero creo que si hacemos bien las cosas podremos racionar la comida y buscar al culpable -dijo Shifu serio- Tigresa lo siento pero tendrás que...bueno..

Descuide maestro Shifu tratare de contener mejor mi hambre -Tigresa se preocupó y tallo su vientre igual que Po-

Encontraremos al culpable -dijo Po serio y Shifu asintió seguro, mientras esto pasaba en el Valle, con Byakun y los otros ellos estaban llegando al palacio Imperial, cuando llegaron se detuvieron a descansar un poco-

Bien ¿quién va primero a ver al maestro Leo? -dijo Byakun nervioso-

Detrás que eres un miedoso -dijo James sonriendo, apenas abrió la puerta este fue recibido por un golpe directo en la cara, James termino siendo siendo estrellado contra el suelo de espaldas y dejó un agujero con grietas en el suelo- ¿sabías...que...eso pasaría...verdad?

Si lo supuse -dijeron Byakun y Bianca sonriendo, la puerta se abrió y Bianca se escondió detrás de Byakun con algo de miedo, Leo salió rugiendo algo molesto y tenía su lanza en las manos-

¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero galletas con forma de pe..?!...-Leo se quedó callado al ver a sus estudiantes- oh chicos que bueno que volvieron -sonrío y guardo la lanza en su espalda- ¿cómo les fue en la misión?

Pues bien el...la..Guerrera del Sol nos ayudó y derrotamos a Abog -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso, el maestro Leo vio una segunda cola que apareció detrás de Byakun- ¿qué pasa maestro?

Byakun estoy loco, ya me está dando seguirá como el viejo Shifu o tienes una segunda cola? -dijo Leo algo extrañado, Byakun solo trago grueso y dio un paso a la derecha mostrando a Bianca, Bianca estaba cubriéndose la cabeza con la mano derecha y trataba de no mostrarse-

¿Bianca? -dijo Leo sorprendido, Bianca bajo las manos y le sonrió al maestro Leo el cual se cruzó de brazos- expliquen esto ahora

Yo vengo de otra dimensión -dijo Byakun intranquilo- en mi dimensión soy un macho no una hembra y estaba entrenando con otros dos guardianes que sin querer le dimos al espejo de las dimensiones des fragmentándolo

Entonces activaron el espejo con sus energías -dijo Leo serio- bien entiendo -todos se quedaron confundidos y sorprendidos- ¿qué? No me sorprende siempre supe que James o Byakun meterían la pata si encontraban el espejo

Gracias por el voto de confianza -dijeron Bianca y Byakun con los ojos entrecerrados-

Pero aún no entiendo por qué Bianca está aquí, ¿qué pasó con tu disfraz? -dijo Leo sorprendido-

Ya no lo necesito maestro -dijo Bianca sonriendo dandole la piedra en la mano- ahora sé que debo demostrar mi propio valor siendo hembra no un macho

Me alegra ver que encontraste tu propio camino -dijo Leo sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza- ahora en cuanto a ti Byakun macho -Byakun sonrió apretando los dientes- no te acerques a Bianca mucho menos quiero ruidos a media noche o juro que te romperé la hombría -Byakun trago de forma aguda- y si me llego a enterar que estas embarazada juro que el entrenamiento o castigo que tendrás después del parto será un infierno y para ti será doble -señaló a Byakun el cual asintió rápido- los dos ¿entendieron? -Bianca y Byakun asintieron nerviosos y asustados- bien ahora vamos a comer Bianca es una gran cocinera

Sabes cocinar? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Te sorprenderás de las cosas que sé hacer además de pelear -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se volteó y movió la cola con una sonrisa sensual- si se hacer de mucho de casi todo -le guiñó el ojo y Byakun sonrió emocionado, Bianca solo entro animada al palacio-

¡Amo esta dimensión! -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras que Boa solo alzó los ojos-

Lo que nos faltaba dos Byakun uno hembra y el otro macho, ambos alcoholicos y locos -dijo Boa irritada, los tres entraron al palacio mientras Leo suspiraba y se reía-

Que familia..-dijo Leo sorprendido- ¿tenía que decir algo importante con respecto al Valle? -Leo se quedó pensando pero no dio con nada- ah no debe ser importante, creo que de por sí ya di el viejazo como Shifu -Leo entro al palacio tranquilo, mientras tanto con Izanamy e Iza ellos estaban llegando a las orillas de las costas de Japón, cuando el barco se frente los dos bajaron medió dormidos y algo cansados, Izanamy bostezo e Iza bostezo más fuerte mostrando los colmillos-

Estás cansada mejor móntate en mi espalda y los llevo cargando a los dos hasta el palacio -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Descuida estoy bien además tú debes descansar porque tu peleaste y recibiste muchas heridas -dijo Iza cansada-

Vamos tú me curaste y ya estoy mejor así que sin peros -Izanamy sonrió y se puso a cuatro patas- súbete -Iza confió en él y se sentó en su espalda, se acostó en su espalda y sonrió sintiendo su calor- ¿estás cómoda?

Si tu espalda es amplia y muy cálida -dijo Iza sonriendo, solo se recostó dejando que su hijo se durmiera frente a su vientre, enrollo su cola en el estómago de Izanamy- estoy lista -Izanamy asintió y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas de forma tranquila, iba a una velocidad moderada pero con poca rapidez para que Iza no se cayera o no tuviera que preocuparse, Izanamy siguió con su carrera mientras Iza descansaba en su espalda, así siguió por media hora hasta que saltó por una montaña aullando viendo la luna, cuando cayó de pies siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a las puertas de la aldea-

Bien llegamos a la aldea -dijo Izanamy tranquilo siguió caminando hasta que se topó con dos lobos guardianes que le apuntaron con sus lanzas-

¡Alto identifícate o te atacaremos! -dijo un lobo serio, Izanamy se puso algo nervioso por la lanza apuntando a su cuello-

Tranquilos, me llamo Izanamy y en mi espalda llevó a Iza Shiba -Izanamy se hizo a la derecha mostrando a Iza dormida en su espalda- Iza despierta

¿Que...pasa...mi...amor...? -dijo Iza medio dormida sin darse cuenta de lo que decía-

Explícale a estos sujetos que no soy una amenaza por favor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso e Iza vio como los soldados apuntaban a Izanamy- basta él es mi amigo y dormí en su espalda para descansar, nuestras espadas se alzan con valor y honor, solo para castigar a los malvados por sus acciones, no levantamos las espadas por ira ni odio solo por defensa nuestra y de otros -Iza estaba sería y los guardias asintieron-

La contraseña es aceptada pueden pasar -dijo uno de los guardias, abrieron la gran puerta con el símbolo familiar Iza entro con calma mientras Iza seguía montada en su espalda-

Lamento eso -dijo Iza tranquila-

Ah no te preocupes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- recuerda que en este mundo yo no existo correctamente, solo soy un simple lobo mitad tigre -Iza asintió y el siguió caminando por la aldea atrayendo las miradas de todos los animales que estaban cerca, algunas hembras lanzaban miradas a Izanamy de forma coqueta, el solo saludaba sonriendo mientras que a Iza no le gusto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano derecha- auu ¿y eso por qué?

Perdón tenías un insecto en la cabeza -dijo Iza sonando tranquila mientras Izanamy alzaba una ceja confundido, en el centro de la aldea estaba un gran castillo japonés de color rojo, en el centro en lo más alto del castillo estaba una bandera blanca con el símbolo de la familia- el castillo Shiba supongo que ya lo debes conocer

Si pero lo que me preocupa es que van a decir todos cuando vean que estas montada en la espalda de un macho de tu especie -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Descuida yo te apoyo -dijo Iza sonriendo, Izanamy siguió subiendo las escaleras del castillo las cuales apenas eran un cuarto de largas un las escaleras del palacio de Jade, al llegar a la entrada Iza se bajó de su espalda y camino a la entrada- estoy en casa -abrió la puerta pero todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie- qué raro no hay nadie ¿habrán salido? -ambos olfatearon el aire de la casa hasta que las luces se encendieron y se toparon con un grupo de muchos animales frente a ellos-

¡Sorpresa! -dijeron todos dejándolos sorprendidos y confundidos, frente a ellos había un oso blanco de ojos azules, un mono delgado y con el pelo rojo con ojos rojizos, Bruce, una serpiente café de ojos verdes con vientre amarillo, una cobra macho de ojos color café y piel oscura con vientre amarillo, un venado alto y delgado de ojos color café y un pelo café claro, una pantera hembra de ojos color morados, el pelo de su frente estaba acomodado en un copete teñido de morado en forma ondulado, había otra pantera hembra de ojos color cafés claros esta se veía algo tímida y por último estaba Misaki la hermana menor de Iza-

Noe, Saru, Bruce, Mella, Dekker, Clent, Lucy, Monik y Misaki ¿qué estan haciendo aquí? -dijo Iza sorprendida viéndolos en orden-

Pues venimos a saludar a tu nuevo novio y darle la bienvenida -dijo Lucy la pantera de ojos morados sonriendo- bienvenido seas a la familia -Lucy tomo a Izanamy de las manos y lo saludo de forma sonriente- me llamo Lucy consejera modista de Iza

Un..gusto..-a Izanamy le apareció una gota de sudor de su cabeza, sintió las miradas de Lucy en su cuerpo mientras Mella la serpiente hembra lo rodeaba viendo su cuerpo- ¿acaso..tengo..algo en el cuerpo..?

Nada solo que...-dijo Mella sonriendo- vaya es un lobo mitad tigre como tú Iza, también se nota que es guapo -Misaki y Monik la segunda pantera se acercaron a revisarlo, Misaki le sujetó la cola y la jalo con algo de fuerza mientras Izanamy levantó su cola y levanto a Misaki con ella-

Se nota que es fuerte -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Monik le tocó el cuerpo y le abrió la boca viendo sus colmillos-

Si es todo un tigre mitad lobo también -dijo Monik sonriendo, las hembras seguían viendo al macho y lo red daban revisando cada parte de su cuerpo-

Oigan exactamente ¿qué está pasando? -dijo Iza confundida mientras era apartada por sus amigas y seguía cargando a su hijo- Bruce ¿que pasa? -Bruce iba a decir algo pero el oso se adelantó- Noe..

Verás Bruce regreso diciendo que ustedes no pudieron tener la relación funcionando y nos contó de este macho que apareció de la nada, también un soldado llego corriendo diciendo que habías llegado en la espalda de un macho y el pensó que eran novios -dijo Noe sonriendo-

¿Qué? No..yo..-Iza estaba sonrojada- no miren...-se escucharon algunos gritos e Izanamy salgo sujetando su entrepierna-

Oigan déjenmelos esos no se tocan -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y nervioso-

Solo queremos ver si vendrán muchos herederos lobillos -dijeron las hembras mayores sonriendo, Mella y Lucy saltaron encima de Izanamy- déjate quitar la ropa, vamos solo queremos ver un poco -decían las dos mientras Izanamy trataba de luchar para que no le quitaran la ropa -

Felicidades Iza y yo que pensé que te querías solterona -dijo el mono sonriendo e Iza le sujetó el cuello con la cola y lo quedo viendo de forma seria y algo molesta- ok, ok no serás una solterona te lo puedo asegurar -Iza apretó con más fuerza mientras que Saru pasaba de rojo a azul-

Cuida tus palabras Saru -dijo Iza sería y lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo- Clent -vio al venado- ¿donde está mi abuelo?

El está...-dijo Clent nervioso y sello detrás de Iza- detrás de ti...-Iza alzó las orejas sorprendida y se dio la vuelta notando a un tigre anciano de más de 70 años con los ojos cafés oscuros, tenía brazos fuertes y marcados pero su estómago era grande como la panza de un panda, el tigre blanco tenía puesto un traje similar al de Shifu pero en blanco completamente- atención maestro en la sala -todos voltearon a ver a su maestro y se arrodillaron frente a él incluyendo a Izanamy-

Bien Iza tengo entendido que trajiste a un lobo mitad tigre a nuestro hogar -dijo el tigre tranquilo caminando frente a ellos-

Así es abuelo Cirenio él es Izanamy -dijo Iza calmada pero vio como su abuelo se puso frente a Izanamy- tengo algo que decir primero -su abuelo levanto la mano y ella se quedó callada-

Levántate muchacho -dijo Cirenio serio e Izanamy levanto para verlo a los ojos- así que tú eres el joven que trajo a mi nieta y a mí bisnieto a nuestro hogar -Izanamy asintió tranquilo- también sé que eres su amigo -volvió a asentir- solo tengo algo que decir -todos se quedaron callados y nerviosos viendo como Cirenio estaba serio viendo, levanto sus manos y los demás se sorprendieron pensado que lo iba a atacar, pero resultó que lo abrazo con fuerza- bienvenido a la familia -dijo sonriendo mientras que los demás estaban confundidos y sorprendidos- vaya es bueno ver que un macho se fija en mí nieta y yo que pensé que se quedaría solterona

¡Abuelo! -Iza grito sonrojada y avergonzada mientras los demás sonreían-

Pero al fin me alegra ver a un macho digno y fuerte para ella -dijo Cirenio sonriendo mientras que Izanamy estaba algo pálido- ¡Bien espero que me den muchos muchos bisnietos más quiero una docena! -las caras de Izanamy e Iza se volvieron rojas de la vergüenza, a Izanamy le empezó a salir vapor de la cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos y redondos-

¡Ya basta de esto! -Iza grito con ganas usando una voz aguda mientras dejaba su cara roja y avergonzada-

Si gustan pueden dormir en tu cuarto juntos yo me pondré mis orejeras para no escuchar nada -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, el par de lobos estaba por golpearse en la cara por las ideas de su abuelo, después de un rato el palacio se quedo extrañamente sin recámaras así que Izanamy estaba en el cuarto con Iza, los dos estaban en un futon o cama japonesa usando unas batas blancas para dormir-

Oh vamos ¿cuando le ibas a explicar sobre esta situación? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Ya relájate además a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo -dijo Iza sonrojada, se giró y vio a Izanamy a los ojos, los dos se vieron un momento sintiendo el tiempo pasar- ¿te molesta mi presencia? ¿Te molesta estar conmigo así?

Por supuesto que no -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- me gusta tu olor, tienes un olor delicioso, tus ojos son hermosos y claros como me gustan -Iza se sonrojo un poco más-

Sabes desde mi esposo eres el primer macho con el que comparto esta cama -dijo Iza tranquila- pero sabes no estoy pensando en Luck ahora, solo te veo y me siento cómoda, siento que solo puedo ser una simple chica, no la guardiana que todos creen o la lider sería, ahora solo soy yo

Si se como te sientes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos estaba sonriendo- me siento cómodo y feliz contigo -dijeron los dos sonriendo, se fueron acercando un poco más, estaban cerca muy cerca el uno del otro, Iza por instinto cerró los ojos y se fue acercando levantando un poco la boca, estaban muy cerca de tocar sus labios cuando la puerta de la recámara se cayo y los dos sea separaron por el susto, se levantaron y vieron que del lado derecho de la cama estaban los machos en una bola uno sobre el otro, del otro lado estaban las hembras una sobre otra-

¡¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron? Estábamos justo en el momento más emocionante! -Lucy grito molesta viendo a los machos-

No es nuestra culpa, la culpa la tiene Noe por pesar tanto y ser tan torpe -dijo Dekker la cobra macho-

No es mi culpa ¡¿cuantas veces tenemos la oportunidad de ver a nuestra valiente y hermosa lider en una escena romántica?! -dijo Noe nervioso viendo que Iza lo veía sería y luego desvío la mirada molesta-

Les dije esta era la mejor forma de espiarlos sin llamar la atención -dijo Monik sonriendo desde el tejado encima de ellos-

¡¿Y tú qué rayos estás haciendo a haya arriba?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos, las discusiones siguieron hasta que Iza e Izanamy se artaron y rugieron con fuerza, cerraron todas las puertas dejando a sus amigos afuera y algo golpeados, lo pensaron más y se fueron dormir _"¡Idiotas! Me lo arruinaron"_ pensó Iza algo molesta, volviendo al Valle de La Paz Panda estaba regresando al palacio con algunas heridas y golpes en el cuerpo, cuando entro fue abrazado por Ti-

¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Qué te hizo? -dijo Ti preocupada-

Primero tu padre tiene una maestría para las groserías y los cuchillos -dijo Panda preocupado mostrando algunas cortadas en sus brazos- bueno llegamos a un acuerdo y le dije que no importe que pase yo te voy a cuidar y nunca te dejare sola -Ti sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios- y ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Algo horrible terrible -dijo Ti asustada y Panda la abrazo para que se calmara- nosotros nosotros -Ti lloro un poco y eso asusto a Panda- ¡Nosotros no comeremos nada más que Tofu por meses! ¡No! -Ti grito hasta que todos dan el Valle la escucharon dejando a Panda sorprendido y un poco confundido-


	56. Chapter 56

**El cumpleaños de Iza**

En el Valle de La Paz se escuchaban gritos y llantos de parte de ti la cual estaba por colgarse de una soga y de su cuello, en sus piernas Panda estaba sujetándola para que no se pusiera la cuerda al cuello-

¡Ya Ti deja de hacer tonterías uña semanas de Tofu no te van a matar! -Panda grito apretándole las piernas para jalarla-

¡No! ¡No quiero un mundo donde solo tenga que comer Tofu! -Ti grito desesperada- ¡déjeme morir no quiero comer Tofu!

¡Ya Ti no es gracioso! -Panda la jalo y la abrazo con fuerza- ya relájate no es mucho, buscaremos que paso con la comida mientras tendremos que racionar la comida debido al embarazo de Tigresa, si tú estuvieras embarazada te daría toda mi comida -Ti se relajó-

Cada vez que la veo pienso lo mismo tú y ella son idénticos -dijo Tigresa algo irritada en el salón de los héroes mientras que Po se reía de forma nerviosa- oigan lo repito de nuevo ¿Que tiene de malo el Tofu?

Esta vez estoy deacuerdo con ella -dijo Panda tranquilo-

No tiene buen sabor -dijo Ti intranquila-

Es una pasta asquerosa sin sabor -dijo Po tranquilo-

Es insípido, asqueroso, se te pega en los dientes -dijeron Ti y Po- la lista sigue y sigue pero lo más importante el Tofu no es comida -dijeron los dos sonriendo y riendo un poco-

No cabe duda son idénticos -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- bueno pero aún así debemos comer lo suficiente por algunos días quizás una comida al día

Si pero odio el Tofu -dijo Ti sujetando su cara fingiendo un llanto- que mala semana solo falta que Su aparezca aquí diciendo que espera un hijo de mi panda y tenga mucho más busto que yo -Ti abrazo sus piernas mientras que Panda se reía un poco-

Oigan ahí viene Su con un vientre de embarazada y con los pechos gigantes -dijo Mantis riendo en la puerta, Ti se quedo ida un momento y volvió a lo mismo-

¡Déjenme morir! ¡Déjenme ir! -Ti grito llorando sujetando la cuerda mientras Panda trataba de frenarla sujetándole las piernas-

¡Perdón Tigresa todo fue una broma! ¡No lo hagas Tigresa! -Mantis grito asustado tratando de detenerla, lograron detenerla pero el grito más fuerte que dio se escucho hasta el Valle-

Odio el Tofu! -Ti había gritado con fuerza, mientras tanto en Japón se escucho un grito combinado con rugido de Tigre-

¡Son un par de idiotas! -Cirenio había gritado con fuerza que parecía que el palacio había temblado con fuerza, Iza e Izanamy estaba arrodillados frente a él recibiendo un regaño de su parte- ¡¿cómo se supone que encontraran las espadas?! ¡Debieron tenerlas vigiladas todo el día!

Perdón -dijeron los dos nerviosos y asustados-

Ahora ya basta los dos Irán a buscar las espadas dentro de tres días por qué mañana Iza es tu cumpleaños así que no te lo quiero arruinar con regaños -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Gracias abuelo -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa- bueno mañana cumplo oficialmente 27 años estoy lista para celebrarlo como todos los años

¿Comiendo puré de camarón y papas en tu cuarto mientras lloras? -dijo Saru con burla detrás de la puerta pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Iza que lo mando lejos, se escucho como salió del castillo e impacto el suelo-

Cielo menudo idiota -dijo Iza molesta-

Bueno se lo merecía bien ¿que hay para hoy? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Vayan a la sala de juntas les tendré sus misiones y anuncios del día de hoy -dijo Cirenio algo más tranquilo y los dos asintieron, se retiraron pero Iza dijo que tenía que hacer algo diferente así que Izanamy se fue directo a una sala que tenía algunas mesas, sillas y de frente tenía una silla grande de color roja con marco dorado, todo el equipo de Iza estaba ahí platicando entre ellos, Izanamy se sentó en la primera fila pero fue recibido por un golpe en el hombre-

Oye nuevo ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Noe riendo y se sentó a su lado junto a Bruce el cual parecía algo serio- aquí solo viene los más fuertes

Aaa con que los más fuertes eh? -dijo Izanamy con un poco de burla- perdón pero pensé que ese lugar estaría vacío -Noe gruñó un poco igual que Bruce- ¿por qué no en vez de gruñirme me muestran sus fuerzas? -subió su brazo derecho sobre la mesa y lo doblo quedando con el codo en la mesa y la mano levantada-

Ja no me culpes si te rompo el brazo -dijo Noe sonriendo, los dos sujetaron sus manos quedando en un forcejeo, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco lanzándose gruñidos el uno contra el otro, los demás machos golpeaban las mesas haciendo ruidos apoyando a Noe, Noe aplicó más fuerza pero no pudo contra Izanamy y le gano, se escuchaban rugidos en el cuarto-

Vamos Noe ¿qué te pasó? Se supone que eres un oso y el un lobo -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Cállate tiene mucha fuerza no sé qué pasó -dijo Noe sorprendido- haber inténtalo

Niñita -dijo Bruce riendo, se puso frente a Izanamy, mientras los juegos seguían en la sala de juntas afuera en el pasillo se veía a Iza un poco diferente, el busto lo tenía más levantado, tenía puesta una camisa color rojo con un borde negro en el cuello abierto, debajo se notaba una playera negra ajustada a los hombros, unas un pantalón negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura, en las muñecas unas muñequeras azules, su pelo estaba peinado y la parte superior estaba liso y bien acomodado, su cola estaba más brillante y suave, ella estaba caminando tranquila, solo camino un poco hasta la entrada y respiro hondo sonriendo, abrió la puerta y se noto a los machos riendo y rugiendo, se escuchaban los rugidos de Bruce e Izanamy mientras peleaban, se notaban todos alterados y riendo mientras veían la prueba de fuerzas, las hembras por su lado estaban platicando entre ellas- Rayos perdí! -Izanamy había empujado a Bruce hasta que cayera al suelo-

Machos siempre con la cabeza hueca por las por las peleas -dijo Monik sonriendo, las demás hembras asintieron, los machos siguieron soltando gritos y gruñidos mientras algunos se golpeaban "amistosa mente" entre ellos dejando que el cuarto sonara y temblara un poco-

¿Qué les pasa? -dijo Iza confundida y sorprendida-

Nada solo se están golpeando -dijo Lucy sonriendo y luego la vio- woo alguien se puso linda ¿acaso es para cierto lobo tal vez? -Iza se sonrojo un poco y luego se escucharon risas, Izanamy sujetó del cuello a Saru y comenzó a rascarle la cabeza con los nudillos-

No lo sé tal vez -dijo Iza sonriendo, la puerta se abrió revelando a su maestro- atención maestro al salón -su maestro entro, las chicas se levantaron y saludaron con respeto-

Buenos días maestro -dijeron todas calmadas, pero los machos estaban golpeando las mesas con las manos y cola en caso de Dekker, los machos estaban sonriendo y soltando ruidos o gruñidos-

Basta muchachos aquí no hay cachorros -dijo Cirenio tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa- aquí hay ¡machos! -los machos rugieron y gritaron sonriendo golpeando con más fuerza la mesa- Ya ya tranquilos -Cirenio se rió y los machos se calmaron- primero el emperador de China me mando un mensaje diciendo que en muchas comunidades los alimentos estaba desapareciendo, pero no tengo mucho interés en lo que dice el anciano, así que dentro de tres días Noe, Bruce y Dekker irán a China junto a Iza e Izanamy que perdieron sus espadas y la Mangetsu, investigarán los lugares de cultivo y donde guardan la comida -los cinco asintieron- también Mella, Lucy llevarán algunas cosas como comida para las zonas más afectadas por los robos de comida ¿todos entendieron los planes?

Si maestro -dijeron todos tranquilos-

Bien ahora el asunto más importante Iza -Cirenio vio a Iza la cual alzó las orejas- mañana es tu cumpleaños y todos en la aldea te quieren dar una fiesta -los alumnos se animaron bastante- mientras tanto vayan a revisar a la aldea recuerden hagan sus rondas del día, Izanamy por ser nuevo quedaras bajo el cuidado de Iza los dos vayan a las costas a revisar los cargamentos y también revisen las zonas cercanas por si hay enemigos cercanos al muro es todo -los dos mencionados asintieron, cuando el maestro se retiró, todos salieron del salón para hacer sus deberes poco antes de salir alguien sujetó el cuello de la ropa de Izanamy y lo jaló dentro de un cuarto-

¿Oigan que hacen? -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo que se trataba de Lucy, Mella, Bruce y Noe- ¿qué hacen chicos?

Muy bien dinos qué hay entre Iza y tú -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

No entiendo solo somos amigos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los demás solo se golpearon la frente con las manos- ¿qué?

No te das cuenta ella quiere estar contigo en un ámbito romántico -dijo Mella sonriendo- ella se arregló para ti, se maquillo cosa que no hace y ahora está esperándote halla fuera, lista y con un traje bonito de combate cosa que no hace por nadie

Por eso creemos que deberías darle un regalo de cumpleaños también -dijo Bruce riendo un poco- veras estas épocas para ella son difíciles su esposo murió, sus padres no están y siempre está en celo por la primavera y no tiene un compañero así que para calmarla o animarla tú eres el indicado

¿Yo por qué? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Porque eres el macho de su raza -dijo Lucy sonriendo- además es la primera vez que veo que se siente atraída por un macho que no haya sido Luck, por favor por ella...-todos sonrieron dejando a Izanamy contra la pared-

Muy bien por ella lo haré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y los demás asintieron- ¿que plan tiene en mente para su regalo? -los demás se vieron a los ojos y asintieron, después de un momento se escucho un grito- ¡¿QUÉ?! -los demás le taparon la boca para que se quedara callado- pero..eso...yo..no...-la cara de Izanamy cambio de color de rojo a azul y luego a un color pálido-

Vamos solo hazlo por ella -dijo Noe sonriendo- ¿que te cuesta...?

La dignidad ante ella -dijo Izanamy sonrojado- y el poco respeto que me tengo...

No seas chino demuestra que tienes valor -dijo Mella sonriendo pero Izanamy se seguía negando- ¿o es que no tienes valor? -Izanamy levanto las orejas- lo sabía este lobo no tiene el valor para nada

Ya veremos quién es cobarde serpiente -dijo Izanamy serio- lo haré -los demás asintieron- bien cuando debo empezar

Mañana se hará la fiesta, tu trabajo será estar con ella todo el día de hoy pero en la tarde estaremos nosotros con ella y tú entrarás a la media noche -dijo Mella sonriendo- ¿estás deacuerdo? -Izanamy asintió- perfecto recuerda baila muy bien -lo sacaron e Izanamy suspiro-

Sé que esto me costará el orgullo -dijo Izanamy irritado y él se acercó a Iza para verla- bien todo está listo ¿empezamos? -sonrío-

Si bien primero debe ir a las costas -dijo Iza sonriendo, ellos siguieron con su rutina hasta la tarde, contaron la población, revisaron las cargas y comercios nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta en la tarde, los dos había dejado a Isaac al cuidado de su Bis abuelo, en las calles Izanamy trataba bien a los niños pequeños, algunos los ayudaba y les dama caricias en la cabeza para que se fueran contentos, no veía mal a la aldea y trataba bien a los que encontraban, Iza sonrio viendo cómo era con los demás, algunos la trataba con respeto y admiración pero no era igual a como trataban a Izanamy, después de eso los dos estaban sentados en el techo del castillo viendo el atardecer- este día no estuvo tan malo hasta me gusto

¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Verás siempre tengo que hacer estos trabajos yo sola, son tediosos y aburridos, cuando camino por la aldea me siento única ya que soy la única loba nacida de la unión de un lobo y una tigresa, sé que m tienen respeto pero yo sé que en el fondo aún hay algunos que me ven como un fenómeno por eso estoy feliz de conocerte ya no me siento extraña ni sola -dijo Iza sonriendo e Izanamy pasó su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros-

No me romperas el brazo ¿verdad? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla e Iza se rió, solo se recostó en su pecho y dejó que el ambiente la calmara- yo también me siento cómodo y también ya no me siento solo siendo el único lobo mitad tigre -Iza suspiro tranquilizándose, los dos se vieron un momento a los ojos y estaban por acercarse de nuevo hasta que se escucharon risas de nuevo, los dos bajaron la cabeza, Iza tomo un piedra afilada y la lanzó detrás de ella dandole a alguien, detrás de ellos estaba Bruce con la piedra clavada en la frente junto a Lucy la cual se estaba riendo, Bruce solo tomo la piedra mientras un chorro de sangre salía de su frente y se sujetó la frente tratando de contener la- ¿qué quieren?

Ya es hora del almuerzo perdón por interrumpir de nuevo -dijo Lucy sonriendo nerviosa, Iza estaba frente a ella emanando un aura oscura y sus ojos eran rojos- oh Iza hace mucho que no te veía en tu modo oscuro -Lucy se rió y la sujetó del cuello-

Si vuelves a interrumpir este tipo de momentos de nuevo juro que haré que te tragues la cola -Iza estaba sonriendo con algunas venas resaltadas en su frente y cara, la acercó más a su cara y Lucy asintió sintiendo miedo- bien vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre -los dos felinos bajaron pero Izanamy sujetó la mano de Iza haciendo que volteara a verlo, la tomo de la cintura y La atrajo solo para robarle un beso, Iza se sorprendió y se lo regreso un momento, los dos se pararon sonriendo e Iza le tomó de las mejillas para darle otro beso, después de un rato los dos habían bajado, Iza estaba feliz pero Izanamy estaba feliz y babeando viendo la comida, había dos Mesas una era para las hembras y la otra para los machos, en cambio su maestro estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación, había mucha comida en las mesas incluso parecía que había carne-

Bien un grupo de cerdos fueron decapitados por intento homicidio y robos mayores en nuestros dominios al norte eran diez y nosotros tenemos dos y el resto para el pueblo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- así que todos

¡Que sea un buen provecho, gracias por la comida! -dijeron todos sonriendo y aplaudieron una sola vez, las hembras estaban comiendo de forma tranquila pero los machos eran más salvajes al comer, Iza vio a Izanamy un momento, tomo cinco panes en sus manos y todos se los metió a la boca para comérselos, tomo un pedazo de carne con un hueso en medio, estaba por morderlo pero Bruce lo jaló y lo que mordió fue el hueso, Bruce lo estaba jalando pero Izanamy no lo soltaba y estaba gruñendo forcejeando por quitarle el pedazo de carne, Iza se rió un poco por lo divertido que fue-

Grrrrr Aún hay mucha comida este es mío grrr -decía Izanamy con la boca casi abierta sin soltar el hueso, Lucy y las demás hembras vieron como Iza comía despacio, estaba un poco sonrojada-

Mejor ponte a comer la comida que está en la mesa y no te comas a Izanamy con la mirada -dijo Mella sonriendo e Iza se sonrojo un poco, después de comer no quedó nada, Iza había comido 15 platos de comida e Izanamy 20, Izanamy se levanto y estiro los brazos gritando y sonriendo-

¡Aaaa hay estuvo delicioso! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no cabe duda la comida de la casa es la mejor - se recostó en el suelo mientras algunos machos seguían igual-

Jo jo no cabe duda mi nieto tiene un gran apetito -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, ya después de la media noche Lucy le dio un traje a Izanamy-

Bien ya es hora te deseamos suerte -dijo Lucy sonriendo y le puso un sombrero blanco elegante en la cabe e Izanamy se sonrojo- hoy media noche cumple años por eso tú serás el primero en felicitarla

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto -dijo Izanamy nervioso, más tarde en la noche Iza iba de regreso a su cuarto acompañada de Mella-

Bien los papeles y documentos ya están -dijo Iza sonriendo- Izanamy ya debe estar dormido espero no despertarlo

Descuida de seguro está bien -dijo Mella sonriendo- por cierto tu cumpleaños es en media hora

Si pero mejor felicítenme mañana hoy solo quiero tener una noche tranquila -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bien pero te tengo un regalo adelantado y una sorpresa para la media noche -dijo Mella sonriendo de forma picara cosa que a Iza la confundió, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su cuarto-

¿Por qué me traes a mi cuarto? -dijo Iza confundida, Mella sonrió y le dio un hilo con monedas y un rollo de billetes- ¿por qué me das dinero? -se dio un poco viendo el dinero-

Es para tu regalo gózalo -dijo Mella sonriendo y se retiró riendo un poco-

¿Acaso me tengo que comprar mi regalo? -dijo Iza sonriendo con burla- Izanamy perdón por despertarte es que mis amigos me dijeron que te sentiste mal y pues -se acercó a la cama y vio un vulto pero este no se movió, retiró las sabanas rebelando una almohada con un flecha pintada en un papel y decía algo en japonés- feliz cumpleaños ¿disfrutalo? -se escucho una canción en el campo muy extraña y las luces se fueron- chicos esto no sé si me guste -sonrío nerviosa y unas luces moradas aparecieron en el fondo llamando su atención y apareció Izanamy usando un saco color blanco con un pantalón negro y un sombrero elegante blanco- ¿hola?

Le tengo un regalo muy especial a la chica del cumpleaños -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se dio la vuelta mostrando que usaba una corbata y una camisa azul- Feliz cumpleaños hermosa -guiño un ojo sonriendo e Iza se sonrojo mucho sentándose en la cama mientras agitaba la cola de forma frenética sonriendo- I'm Sexy and i and know it

Eeeeeeek -Iza sonrió apretando los dientes nerviosa mientras movía la cola- espera por eso me dieron el dinero tu...-Iza se sentó sonriendo esperando a ver qué pasaba, grito sonriendo, mientras Izanamy se quitó primero el sombrero y lo lanzó contra Iza, Iza lo atrapó y se puso sonriendo-

-Izanamy comenzó a menear el cuerpo dandole la espalda a Iza, giró su cabeza sonriendo y comenzó a quitarse el saco poco a poco mostrando su espalda, fue bajando el saco poco a poco hasta que se lo quitó, lo tomo y comenzó a girarlo sobre su cabeza, movía las caderas de atrás hacia enfrente y la cola también la movía dandole un toque atrevido a sus movimientos, detuvo de mover el saco y lo lanzó contra Iza, ella por su parte lo atrapó sonriendo y lo abrazo con ganas, Izanamy se abrió la corbata y comenzó a bailar mientras movía la corbata de lado a lado en su cuello-

 _ **Soy sexy y lo sabes**_ -Izanamy sonrio hablando con una voz profunda, se quitó los botones de las mangas, se comenzó a abrir su cuello de la camisa, movía las caderas de atrás hacia enfrente frente a Iza la cual estaba sonriendo sonrojada evitando reír- _**todo el mundo para pa mirarme a mí, tengo pasión en mis pantalones y necesito mostrarlo, mostrarlo mostrarlo**_ -se abrió la camisa de golpe mostrando su torso entrenado y marcado que tenía- _**Soy sexy y lo sabes**_

Eres sexy y lo sé -dijo Iza sonriendo, tomó la manga del saco y lo mordió con emoción, Izanamy pasó sus manos por la cabeza moviendo su cuerpo frente a ella, Iza tratado de tocarlo pero Izanamy retrocedió un poco, se escucho la puerta abrirse un poco y Lucy mostró la cabeza viendo todo- Función privada! -Iza cerró la puerta celosa y sonrió volviendo a su puesto, Izanamy se fue quitando la camisa también mientras seguía bailando, se la quito de un jalón mostrando sus brazos y espalda, levanto los brazos y los doblo haciendo que sus músculos se marcarán con más fuerza, levanto la rodilla derecha dando leves saltos con ella, Iza se estaba emocionando un poco e Izanamy se giró, colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, comenzó a agitar su cuerpo pero más que nada las caderas, se giro y volvió a repetir los movimientos pero esta vez su trasero más en la cara de Iza y le movió la cola en la nariz haciendo que gruñera no de enfado si no feliz y contenta-

¿Lista para la última parte? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tomando la cintura de sus pantalones meneando las caderas-

Aaaa si -Iza grito sonriendo, mientras que Izanamy se agachó y se levanto moviendo el trasero, cuando se levanto bajo el pantalón lento mostrando que usaba un traje de baño masculino ajustado, era un bikini masculino negro, Iza grito emocionada viendo a Izanamy así con poca ropa, Izanamy se puso frente a ella y luego a cuatro patas acercando su cola, Iza le sujetó las caderas y le puso un billete en la liga de las caderas y le dio un golpe- A mama le gusta -Iza sonrio de forma traviesa-

Espero que en verdad te guste -Izanamy se levanto y se puso de frente a ella meneando el cuerpo mientras que Iza se quedo recostada de espaldas al marco-

Woooo -Iza grito sonriendo, Izanamy se levanto bailando tranquilo y luego quedo en una pose sexy pero comenzó a escuchar gruñidos y un ¿ronroneo?, cuando se giró vio a Iza caminando a cuatro patas soltando algo de baba, Izanamy se puso nervioso y en eso Iza lo sujetó de los hombros solo para lanzarlo a la cama quedando encima de él-

Se gentil quieres -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Oh descuida mama será tierna -dijo Iza sonriendo de forma traviesa, en esa misma noche se escucho unos aullidos de loba durante más de cuatro horas-

A la mañana siguiente todos los aldeanos estaban abriendo sus negocios pero en el castillo Shiba había un cierto lobo mitad tigre que tenía dificultades para caminar, tenía su pantalón puesto pero en su cuerpo tenía unas vendas cubriéndole desde el estomago hasta los hombros y parte del cuello

Mama será tierna mi rabo -dijo Izanamy adolorido- no puedo creerlo por eso me alimentaron anoche para engordarme y que sirviera de sacrificio para la hembra creo que casi me arranca mi colita -estaba caminando un poco hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones donde no había nadie- ¿Qué raro habré llegado temprano? -dijo confundido, siguió caminando hasta que las ventanas fueron cerradas por un viento fuerte, las puertas se cerraron de golpe y entonces sintió un aroma en el aire que hizo que su pelo se erizara bastante, cuando se dio la vuelta se topó con Iza usando un kimono rojo con detalles de flores amarillos en su cuerpo y bordes del mismo color, en la cintura tenía una cinta algo gruesa de color azul fuerte, su pelo estaba acomodado en una coleta con un broche con forma de flor de lotto, estaba maquillada y se veía muy radiante- waou estas hermosa

Gracias ahora tengo tu traje listo ya que rompí el tuyo ayer -dijo Iza sonrojada y sonriendo-

Ah gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿y el festival de hoy será tu fiesta?

Si pero sospecho que solo lo querían hacer un festival -dijo Iza sonriendo- bueno por estas fechas siempre estoy de mal humor y soy muy agresiva pero hoy me siento feliz, bueno te deje tu traje nuevo en el cuarto debo ir a ver a mi abuelo te estaré esperando -Iza se retiró dejando a Izanamy en el salón-

Bien chicos ya pueden salir -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y los demás abrieron la puerta del salón y entraron- oigan ella..

Esta radiante, hermosa, contenta, está muy feliz -dijeron todos viendo a Izanamy con los ojos brillosos llenos de lágrimas y sonriendo- el plan fue un éxito, no más golpes, no más insultos, no más Iza gruñona por falta de amor -dijo Lucy llorando de felicidad- de parte de todo el clan y la aldea -todos se arrodillaron frente a él bajando la cabeza- ¡Eres nuestro Salvador de los días más oscuros y deprimentes! ¡Gracias Izanamy-sama!

Malditos solo querían que la tuviera contenta para que no se desquitara con ustedes -dijo Izanamy con los ojos entrecerrados y en un susurro-


	57. Chapter 57

**Ladronas de comida**

En Japón en la aldea Shiba o ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración por el cumpleaños de su guardiana Iza, Iza estaba recorriendo las calles en compañía de Izanamy, Izanamy estaba usando una camisa blanca de bordes negros con una playera azul de cuello debajo, usaba un pantalón negro y usaba muñequeras azul oscuras, en la ciudad era de noche y todo se veía mágico y alegre, los habitantes saludaban a Iza dandole felicitaciones por su vida, todos los puestos vendían comida, había juegos con algunos premios, Iza se gano algunos probaba comida junto a Izanamy, debido a su gran apetito los dos pudieron probar toda la comida de los puestos hasta quedar satisfechos, en todo el evento Iza no dejaba de sonreír alegre por ese día.

En los años pasados para Iza esa celebración era dura, su familia ya no estaba y siempre andaba sola pero ahora no lo estaba, tenía a un nuevo amigo junto a ella, aunque pasaron muchas cosas entre ellos en tan poco tiempo no había aclarado que eran con exactitud, ¿qué eran amigos, amantes, novios o solo fue diversión? No lo sabían y no lo querían pensar solo querían disfrutar de esa noche juntos, Izanamy si vio como Iza se divertía, participaba en diferentes juegos, comida tranquila con modales dignos de un dama, era cariñosa como madre y amable con las personas, se rió un poco y siguió a Iza en todo el evento, cuando terminaron Iza lo llevó a su lugar favorito, había un riachuelo en medio de un pequeño bosque, el riachuelo estaba lleno de lámparas de papa el en pequeños barcos de madera, las luciérnagas alumbraban la noches dandole un buen toque al ambiente, diferentes animales se acercaban a ver el evento, algunos recordaban a sus seres queridos otros solo recordaban a los que ya no estaban por protegerlos, el lugar se volvió tranquilo después de una hora, Izanamy llevó a Iza al castillo, ella se durmió rápido pero Izanamy tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, regreso al riachuelo para ver su reflejo en el agua una vez más.

hay duda en tu corazón joven -dijo Cirenio sonriendo apareciendo detrás de él- dime ¿qué duda puede haber en alguien como tú? -Izanamy tenía la mirada baja sin saber qué decir- no tienes que decirlo ahora puedes decirlo cuando sientas que es el momento

Dime abuelo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ¿alguna vez has dudado si en verdad perteneces a un lugar? -Izanamy levanto la mirada viendo el cielo- ¿has sentido que no importa cuánto te esfuerces no puedes encajar? -apretó los puños un poco- yo pensé que lo tenía todo, lo más importante para mí pero eso se fue, se fue y no supe más, casi un año, casi un año sin saber lo que considere mi tesoro más valioso...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ahora no tengo nada...

Si se como te sientes -dijo Cirenio tranquilo viendo el cielo- yo era un joven tigre sin un lugar a donde ir, no tenía nada más que mi casa, pero me faltaba lo más importante -cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar una tigresa anaranjada de baja estatura, luego recordó a una tigresa de bengala blanca con ojos café oscuros, era apenas una niña y luego cambió a la imagen de la tigresa adulta cargando a una bebe de lobo en sus brazos- el amor, yo lo perdí hace mucho tiempo pero me quedo mi hija, cuando mi hija creció me dio doble felicidad, dos nietas hermosas, y después mi nieta más grande me da a mi primer bis nieto, mi vida a estado llena de felicidad y tristeza, pero sí encontré a donde pertenecía y fue aquí, encontré el amor, la felicidad y la tristeza -Cirenio sonrio- el lugar al que pertenecía fue el lugar donde me encontraba originalmente, el lugar al que perteneces es donde tu corazón te dice que quedes -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo su reflejo en el agua, por un momento pudo que su reflejo estaba partido a la mitad como si le faltara algo, el lo entendió parte de sí mismo se había perdido y no sabia que hacer- piénsalo un momento estoy seguro que hallarás tu respuesta dentro de poco

Izanamy solo se quedó ahí, se sentó en suelo y cerró los ojos cruzando de brazos, tratado de darle orden a sus pensamientos, el tiempo pasó y se cumplieron los tres dias que había dicho Cirenio para que fueran ayudar a China con su crisis y también para que Izanamy e Iza volvieran a China a buscar las espadas que Mono les había robado, durante ese tiempo la comida en todo el Valle comienza a acabarse, el señor Ping se estaba preocupando sus ingredientes se estaban acabando muy rápido, igual en todos lados ya no les estaba quedando mucha comida, en el palacio de Jade Mantis estaba saltando de lado a lado preocupado mientras mordida su tenaza, frente a él estaba Hinata la cual no podía dejar de ver al insecto.

¿Quieres por favor parar? Me estás mareando -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿Qué quieres que haga niña? -dijo Mantis igual de irritado- no han regresado y la comida se está escaseando y no quiero volver a comer Tofu apestoso -hizo una mueca del asco-

Yo tampoco quiero Tofu quiero arroz o algo delicioso -dijo Hinata llorando un poco- también la tigresa embarazada sé come mi porción, casi la mitad de mi comida es para el bebe -los dos suspiraron y se quejaron- no quiero comer más Tofu

Ya basta de quejarse niñas -dijo Tigresa detrás de ellos- el Tofu no sabe mal

Esos dices tú que tienes el buen gusto un nosotros tenemos -dijo Hinata algo molesta e inflando sus mejillas, Tigresa solo tuvo un tic en la oreja y se molestó mostrando una sonrisa forzada " _es idéntica a la que está en mi mundo"_ pensó irritada viendo a la niña, la puerta se abrió revelando a Ti seguida de Po y Panda, los tres estaban cubiertos de lodo, detrás de ellos venían Grulla y Víbora pero esos dos estaban limpios-

¿Qué les pasó por qué viendo tan sucios? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Olvídate de eso, ¿encontraron comida? -dijeron Hinata y Mantis desesperados-

No encontramos nada pero un topo parece que es reponsable -dijo Panda algo molesto viendo su cuerpo cubierto de lodo-

¿Por qué piensan que es un topo? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Bueno para empezar los campos de cultivo tenían agujeros en la parte subterránea, ósea que alguien pequeño debió entrar por debajo de la tierra para llevarse las plantas y las cosechas -dijo Po serio- también el perímetro estaba que rodeaba los cultivos estaban llenos de agujeros en la parte inferior

¿Y por qué están tan sucios? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Bueno eso fue mi culpa sin querer termine tropezando con un agujero, la tierra e vino abajo y caímos dentro de un agujero lleno de lodo -dijo Ti avergonzada y algo roja- hay necesito un baño tengo lodo hasta lugares íntimos e incómodos

¡¿Qué lugares?! -dijeron Grulla y Mantis sonriendo, Ti solo le dio un golpe a cada uno y los tiro al suelo-

Yo también necesito un baño -dijo Panda viendo su ropa, Po por su lado estaba agitado una pierna y salió una gran masa de lodo con una flor pegada de sus pantalones-

Oye Panda vamos a bañarnos juntos -dijo Ti sonriendo, lo tomo del brazo y lo fue jalando-

Yo también me voy a bañar con ustedes -dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras Panda estaba sonrojado y nervioso-

Chicos creo que puedo bañarme yo solo está bien -dijo Panda nervioso pero Ti sonrió y sujetó su cara con la cola para jalarlo-

No el baño es más divertido si nos bañamos juntos -dijo Ti sonriendo mientras Panda era jalado al baño, afuera estaban Mantis y Grulla algo decepcionados-

Qué envidia le tengo al Panda -dijeron los dos deprimidos mientras Víbora solo soltaba un leve suspiro-

Bien creo que yo también esperare a bañarme -dijo Po sonriendo- y ¿Tigresa dime me lavarías la espalda? -sonrío de forma picara pero Ti estaba de brazos cruzados con su expresión de siempre-

Ya eres un adulto Po báñate solo, me duele la cabeza, son días sensibles y yo ya me bañe -dijo Tigresa sería y se sentó en un escalón de la entrada del palacio, Po por su parte estaba algo decepcionado, en un momento Byakun, Bianca, Bruce y Lucy aparecieron frente al Valle, Bruce y Lucy traían una caja de gran tamaño empujada en una carreta para transportar objetos, apenas entraron Bruce abrió la caja y los aldeanos comenzaron a juntarse para verlos, parecía que les estaba dando algo como bolsas- algo pasa en el Valle vamos a ver -todos salieron cuando le pusieron atención pero nadie se movía solo vieron como los cuatro estaban repartiendo cosas a los aldeanos, al final Byakun y Bruce fueron empujando la carreta por todas las escaleras del palacio hasta terminar en la entrada cansados-

Byakun y Bruce ¿qué los trae por aquí? -dijo Po confundido viendo a ambos-

Bueno en Japón se escucho el problema que tienen con la comida -dijo Bruce tranquilo- así que nuestro maestro nos pidió que les trajéramos comida a los aldeanos

Aleluya! Tenemos comida de verdad! -dijo Po sonriendo, Bruce abrió más la caja y reveló una gran bolsa llena de arroz y algunos ingredientes, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos y vieron como Ti y Hinata llegaron corriendo, las dos estaban usando sólo una toalla y tenían el pelo mojado-

¡Comida de verdad! -dijeron las dos sonriendo emocionadas mientras los machos se sonrojaban un poco- ¡Aleluya! ¡No más Tofu! -gritaron las dos emocionadas viendo la comida como si fuera un milagro del cielo-

Coman todo lo que quieran -dijo Bianca sonriendo y luego vio a Byakun que no paraba de ver a Ti con una mirada perversa, Bianca se molestó un momento y le sujetó la cola a Byakun dandole vueltas en su mano- ya basta Byakun o te lanzaré por las escaleras por fisgón

Si perdón! Perdón! -decía Byakun nervioso- bueno nosotros trajimos también un poco de ingredientes y no son los únicos...

Espera! ¡Ti ponte ropa quieres! -Tigresa había grito molesta y Ti se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida, se cubrió y se fue corriendo abrazando a Hinata avergonzada- ¿qué vino hacer aquí así vestida? -Tigresa estaba avergonzada después de una hora todos estaban en la cocina comiendo todo lo que Ti cocinaba, estaban contentos sobre todo Po, Mantis, Hinata y Ti, no podían parar de comer-

Vaya parece que no hubieran comido en días -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Eso es por qué lo único que comíamos era Tofu y pues cuando yo quería comer se lo daba a Tigresa ya que a ella le gusta -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Es verdad fue horrible, Horrible, Horrible -Ti hizo una voz aguda al hablar- no comimos más que Tofu, Panda y Tigresa son el único par de fenómenos que les gusta el Tofu -los dos mencionados se sintieron un poco ofendidos por ese comentario-

Lo haces soñar como si fuera una enfermedad grave -dijo Lucy sonriendo- pero en parte sí es malo comer Tofu siempre, si lo haces las comidas te dejan de saber bien, te pones de mal humor

Eres muy enojon, te gusta golpear a los demás sin razón aparente, los ojos se te ponen viscos -dijo Byakun riendo un poco mientras Po trataba de no reírse viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba molesta y ofendida- pero lo peor es que vuelve a las hembras muy masculinas, yo conozco a una que se volvió casi un hombre por comer tanto Tofu -Tigresa se enojo y le clavó un palillo chino en la mano derecha, Byakun grito un poco sujetando su mano-

Para ser justos tú te lo buscaste -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Ahora que lo pienso ya conocemos a Bruce, a Byakun y Bianca pero ¿quién eres tú? -dijo Ti viendo a Lucy-

Mi nombre es Lucy de la familia Shiba de Japón -dijo sonriendo-

Es verdad ¿donde están Iza e Izanamy? -Ti sonriendo, Lucy termino riéndose un poco volviéndose algo sonrojada- ¿qué dije?

Ellos...están..en digamos una cita...-dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Enserio?! Qué bonito sabía que algo pasaría entre ellos -dijo Ti sonriendo- es magia verdad

Claro si casi haces que te corten la cola es magia claro los dos están muy enamorados -dijo Bruce molesto y celoso- es por culpa del simio idiota de Mono que vendió sus espadas, los dos están en una misión importante en el centro de China tratando de encontrar las espadas -los demás asintieron, mientras tanto en una tienda de armas se podía ver cómo un cerdo estaba siendo levantado sujetado por el cuello, el que lo estaba levantando era Izanamy y se veía muy molesto-

Ya se los dije no puedo decir a quien se las vendí -dijo el cerdo nervioso mientras Izanamy e Iza lo veían serios- por favor no me rompan los dedos

¿Qué tal si en ves de romper tus dedos te rompo el cuello dime eso te gustaría? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de forma algo sadica-

Está bien ya! Hablaré! -dijo del cerdo nervioso- el comprador se llama Razes me dijo que las quería eso es todo lo que se y es un león café, por favor no me hagan nada -el cerdo comenzó a llorar e Izanamy lo soltó-

Gracias por su cooperación -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos salieron de ahí y suspiraron- casi me siento mal por el, bueno máximo esfuerzo y localicemos a ese tal Razes

Y yo sé por dónde empezar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos llegaron a un barrio bajo de China, se podía ver que había una fábrica como la que tenía Shen pero esta estaba activa desde hace poco- esta fábrica le perteneció a Razes seguro que ellos saben dónde está -Izanamy abrió la puerta e Iza entro sonriendo, los dos tenían espadas en las espaldas y usaban partes de armaduras en el cuerpo, cuando entraron se toparon con algunos bueyes jugando cartas- ¿dónde está Razes? -un buey tomo una botella y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, tomó su espada con la otra mano y la clavo en el pecho del buey-

Rudo -dijo Iza sonriendo, un buey lanzó un golpe con una vara pero Iza sujetó la vara y le dio un golpe en el pecho con fuerza soltando una onda de viento, el buey cayó al suelo escupiendo, dos bueyes aparecieron frente con ballestas en las manos, las dispararon, Izanamy lanzó varios golpes a las flechas rompiéndolas y tirándolas al suelo, Iza sonrio sacando una espada- ¿dónde está Razes? -los dos ladrones se vieron y trataron de salir corriendo pero los dos lobos se lanzaron contra ellos, después de eso los dos estaban en otra zona viendo un gimnasio subterráneo de Kung fu- no nos dijeron nada solo un lugar y este club nos servirá

Esperemos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo los dos entraron viendo que había un ring en el centro de forma redonda, dentro estaba un conejo enfrentrando a una cabra macho, los dos estaban viendo a la multitud de animales viendo la pelea, Izanamy señaló a un lobo en el fondo, los dos se acercaron, Iza tomo un cuchillo de hoja negra de su ropa, el lobo se dio la vuelta e Iza le clavo el cuchillo en la mano, lo empujó y lo dejo prensado en la pared- ¡Largo todo el mundo! -los animales salieron de ahí asustados-

No me hagas repetir la pregunta -dijo Iza sería, le dio un golpe rompiéndole la nariz y luego una patada en el pecho tirándolo al suelo- ¿dónde está Razes? -los dos terminaron de cabeza viendo un pasillo frente a ellos- me hizo repetir la pregunta ¿acaso no hable claro? -Izanamy solo alzó los hombros y ambos vieron como un antílope seguido de un gorila entro a una fábrica que estaba en servicio, los dos cayeron de pie en el suelo y avanzaron para entrar a la fábrica, patearon la puerta hasta romperla y vieron que había bandidos como bueyes y gorilas, Izanamy avanzó lanzando un cuchillo y lo clavo a un buey en el pecho, un buey avanzó y lanzó un corte con una espada pero Iza sujetó la hoja con las dos manos y la doblo para romperla, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada en la cara, todo por el suelo y formó dos esferas de fuego que disparo directo al pecho de un gorila y la otra a un lobo-

¿Dónde está Razes? -dijo Izanamy serio, el antílope se asusto y trató de huir pero Izanamy lo atrapó del cuello- sé cómo hacerte hablar de una forma divertida -sonrío y se lo llevó a una banda transpordara que tiraba cosas en una holla con metal fundido en el fondo, atado al antílope y lo pudo encima de la banda la cual iba algo lenta, el antílope estaba asustado tratando de soltarse pero no podía- jajaja esta máquina está a punto de matarte jajaja -Iza e Izanamy se estaban riendo, pero la banda era muy lenta- como que esto va a tardar un poquito -esperaron un rato e Izanamy se levanto molesto y le sujetó la cara- ¡Dime dónde está el p..o Razes o vas a morir! -vio el tramo de la banda y vio que faltaba mucho- ¡en cinco minutos! -los dos dejaron eso y terminaron llegando a una bodega con algunas cajas dentro de un hangar, dentro se podía ver a muchas leopardos hembras nada más- señoritas...-Izanamy sonrio-

Hola guapo ¿buscas diversión? -dijo una leopardo sonriendo mostrando que tenía un busto algo grande- dime te interesa -Izanamy se rió e Iza apareció frente a él-

No está interesado -dijo Iza celosa y molesta, tomó su espada y avanzó, la leopardo tomo un bastón de metal y chocaron sus armas, al leopardo giro su bastón lanzando un golpe horizontal e Iza lanzó un corte haciendo que chocaran sus armas una vez, las dos estaban pelando mientras Izanamy solo fue rodeado por dos leopardos hembras, uña leopardo saco un cuchillo y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy la detuvo alzando los brazos, avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que chocará con varias cajas y las rompiera con el cuerpo, Izanamy se acercó-

No por favor no me lastimes! -dijo la leopardo asustada-

Hay dios -dijo Izanamy sorprendido usando una voz aguda, se sujetó la boca sorprendido- en verdad lo siento -se movió un poco y una leoparda se le monto encima sujetándole la cabeza- Maldita Mona Cilindrera! -Izanamy la sujetó de las orejas dandole un tirón e Iza le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que leopardo gritara de dolor, Izanamy se la quito de encima y la lanzó contra una caja- ¡Estoy confundido! ¡Es sexista golpearla es más sexista no golpearla! -desenvainó sus espadas- porque la linda es muy delgada

Solo Callate y hazlo -dijo Iza molesta, los dos siguieron buscando al tal Razes pero los dos habían dejado un rastro que llamó mucho la atención en especial de tres maestros de Kung fu, un elefante, una leopardo hembra y un gallo los estaban siguiendo, los dos siguieron con su búsqueda hasta llegar a un baño público, los dos estaban afuera recargados de la pared que daba a la entrada del baño, ambos vieron a un gorila y a una pantera hembra entrar cada uno al baño, los dos se levantaron y los siguieron al baño- Click Click Boom -lo siguiente que se escucho fueron impactos y unos gritos de parte de ambos ambos lados, del baño de los hombres Izanamy salió con un pedazo de papel en pie derecho, con Iza ella salió del lado de las hembras retocando sus maquillaje de los labios y peinando un poco se cabello, ambos animales había sido golpeado y tenían la cabeza metida en el retrete- ya tengo dónde están las espadas

Vayamos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos terminaron en una calle de una ciudad muy grande, los dos estaban en un Puente viendo a la calle, en la calle se podía ver cómo un grupo de tres carretas empujadas por un par de bueyes, a su lado estaba tres lobos corriendo a cuatro patas usando una armadura China- bueno hay tipos malos que matar

Máximo esfuerzo amor -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos saltaron cayendo al techo de las carretas, Izanamy golpeó el techo y rompió para entrar- estamos buscando a Razes -los dos entraron, dentro había cuatro lobos armados, un lobo trato de golpear a Iza pero ella le sujetó la muñeca y le dio un golpe al codo fracturándolo, el lobo grito pero Iza le dio un golpe a la entrepierna- Golpe bajo -el lobo se quejó todavía, lo sujetó del cuello y lo lanzó contra la parte de atrás rompiendo la pared y el lobo cayó a la calle-

Estoy buscando a Razes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, sujetó el cuello y cabeza del lobo, aplicó fuerza y el cuello sonó, se pasó a la parte de enfrente y un lobo le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero no sintió nada, saco un dibujo de un león mal hecho y sonrió- ¿han visto a este hombre? -el lobo grupo y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra a vez mientras los bueyes avanzaban corriendo-

Dandy Yei Yei -Iza salió por la parte de atrás y le dio una patada al lobo a la derecha de Izanamy, el lobo termino saliendo de la carreta y cayó en la calle rodando- Wau -Iza vio como los lobos los rodeado, los dos bueyes que jalaban la carreta se detuvieron e Izanamy le salto encima a uno sujetándolo de los cuernos, lo levanto y lo lanzó con fuerza contra un muro y termino dejando una mancha, Iza salió y sujetó del pantalón al segundo buey, se giró en el suelo y lo lanzó contra el Puente dejando al buey más alto que el que Izanamy había lanzado- te gane -los dos lo rugieron y avanzaron hacia ellos, Iza e Izanamy sonrieron mientras iban a pelear-

Ah de seguro deben estar haciendo sus cosas -dijo Ti sonriendo- bueno y ¿cómo se enteraron de que teníamos problemas con la comida?

Bueno como dijimos antes el emperador envió una carta al palacio Shiba pidiendo ayuda por la comida, no son los únicos por lo visto -dijo Lucy tranquila-

Es verdad en otras granjas se dice que la comida se ha ido hasta los cultivos se van -dijo Bianca tranquila- bueno trajimos un poco de comida pero esa era toda nuestra misión nos retiramos de momento

Notes gustaría quedarse y ayudarnos a rastrear al ladron? -dijo Po tranquilo-

También estamos en eso Po -dijo Byakun tranquilo- ah es verdad ten -de su cinta saco un dos fragmentos del espejo- estos los encontré hace poco solo son dos

Bien con este son cuatro más solo faltan 17 -dijo Po tranquilo-

Me gustaría saber quién se está robando la comida y por qué -dijo Víbora molesta-

Tranquila no es como si la respuesta llegará por esa puerta -dijo Bruce tranquilo señalando la puerta donde apareció Zeng respirando agitado y sin aliento-

Maestros se acaban de revelar quienes fueron los ladrones de comida -dijo Zeng agitado, todos se vieron sorprendidos y salieron corriendo de la sala para ir a la entrada del Valle y ver que estaba uña antílope hembra con un traje blanco y un sombre del mismo color, su traje y sombreros eran los de un chef, la antílope hembra tenía un pelo color crema claro con ojos color violeta, en las manos tenía una gran espátula y junto a ella había otras tres antílopes hembras del mismo color de pelo diferente color de traje y ojos, las cuatro hembras se estaban paseando por el Valle, los demás llegaron para ver que estaban diciendo-

Habitantes del valle de La Paz nosotras somos un grupo de chef o mujeres cuyos gustos y habilidades culinarias son superiores a cualquiera que se conozca -hablo la chef de traje blanco-

Disculpen pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? -dijo Panda confundido, las hembras sonrieron un momento y le apuntaron con sus espátulas-

Ustedes debieron robar la comida -dijo Ti sería-

Si nosotros les hemos ido quitando las comidas a todos -dijo al chef líder-

¡Lo sabía admitan su culpa! -dijo Ti sonriendo-

Lo acaban de admitir Ti -dijo Bianca confundida detrás de ella- la verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué se llevan nuestras comidas? -todos los aldeanos gritaron molestos viendo a las cocineras-

Es sencillo venimos a retar a sus mejores cocineras a una batalla culinaria -dijo la chef sonriendo- todos ustedes han devorado comida tras comida deliciosa según ustedes pero no han probado la verdadera comida, nosotras hemos tomado los ingredientes de diferentes lugares de China para quitar la comida y hacer que aquellos que tengan el dinero suficiente puedan probar nuestra comida más deliciosa -todos se sorprendieron- y por lo que veo este pueblo insignificante no creo que tenga el dinero suficiente para pagar mi comida por lo tanto nos llevaremos toda su comida para dárselo a quienes nos paguen

Alto -Ti se puso frente a ella- no te llevarás ninguna comida ni dinero, no dejaré que te lleves la comida de estas pobres personas ellos trabajaron mucho para ganar la comida no deje que te la lleves

¿Y quién eres tú? Por tu vestidura diría que no sabes nada sobre cocinar -dijo la antílope con burla-

Ella sabe cocinar es la mejor cocinera del todo el Valle -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Eso es verdad? -dijo la chef irritada, todo el Valle comenzó a decirle lo mismo- ¡Basta! -todos se quedaron callados- si en verdad eres tan buena cocinera como dicen tú y otras tres enfrenten nuestro reto culinario en el palacio de la comida

Yo te apoyo Ti -dijo Bianca sonriendo- yo sé cocinar y puedo pelear mientras lo hago

Yo te ayudo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hombres no sólo mujeres -dijo la antílope sería-

Eso no es bueno -dijo Ti preocupada- bien aceptó el desafío juntare mi equipo de cuatro mujeres e iremos a tu castillo para patearte el trasero, pienso hacerlo interesante -todo mundo le puso atención- si mi equipo gana nos devuelven nuestra comida

Pero si mi equipo gana nos quedaremos con toda la comida del Valle y para poder comer todos ustedes deberán hacer un pago por la comida -dijo la antílope sonriendo- ¿aceptas?

Hecho -dijo Ti molesta-

Nos vemos en dos dias en este lugar si te atreves -dijo la antílope sonriendo y se alejó de ahí corriendo y saltando entre los techos de forma rápida-


	58. Chapter 58

**Equipo de cocina armada!**

En el Valle de La Paz todos los aldeanos estaban en una reunión en el palacio de Jade, muchos estaban asustados y nerviosos por la declaración de la pelea por la comida, todos estaban viendo a Ti y a Bianca las cuales trataban de calmar a las masas.

Ya tranquilos, tranquilos aldeanos -dijo Ti tranquila pero los aldeanos seguían gritando que hiciera algo ante la situación- bien ya lo tenemos planeado tenemos a las mejores cocineras y guerreras aquí no se asusten nosotros nos encargamos

Si es verdad confíen en sus guardianas -dijo Bianca tranquila- nosotras nos encargaremos ahora todos retírense por favor, muévanse señores -todos los aldeanos fueron dejando el palacio poco a poco y Ti cerró la puerta con calma, las dos suspiraron- ahora sí ¿Ti cuál es tu plan?

No tengo ninguno -dijo Ti quejándose y se golpeó la cara en la puerta- solo le dije eso a los demás para que se fueran -soltó un leve llanto y se entristeció- ¿qué voy a hacer?

Espera aún tenemos a una guerrera -dijo Bianca sonriendo- tenemos a Iza

Si pero ella está en una misión en quién sabe dónde -dijo Ti deprimida- pero tenemos a Lucy -sonrío y la vio a un lado con los demás- Lucy rápido ¿sabes cocinar?

No sé ni hervir una zanahoria -dijo Lucy nerviosa-

Hay ya valimos -Ti se golpeó la cara con las manos, los demás fueron pensando un poco- lo único que se me ocurre es cortarle a Po la hombría y ponerle un vestido

¡No! -Po y Tigresa gritaron asustados mientras Po se protegía los panditas- ¡mejor piensa en otra idea loca! -Po le grito nervioso-

A menos que te lo corte no hay otra opción...-en eso Ti abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡Cortar eso es! -sonrío y salió corriendo al salón de los héroes dejando a Po asustado-

No me va a cortar los panditas o ¿si? -dijo Po asustado, Ti regreso a los cinco minutos cargando la guadaña de la luna, Po grito asustado y se cubrió los genitales con las manos y Tigresa puso sus manos sobre las de él para ayudarlo a cubrirse- ¡No! ¡No!

¡Espera Ti debe a ver una mejor forma de hacer resto! -Byakun grito sorprendido-

¿Qué? -Ti se quedo confundida y luego vio la guadaña- ah no, no lo voy a castrar lo voy a transformar n una mujer usando la guadaña

Claro como lo habían hecho conmigo -dijo Panda sorprendido- ahora lo entiendo la antílope dijo que los machos no podían competir en esa batalla pero una hembra

¿Y exactamente eso que hace? -dijo Po nervioso viendo la guadaña-

Sencillo lo que voy a hacer es cortarte con la guadaña cuando eso ocurra tu cuerpo va a dividirse en dos un lado masculino y uno femenino -dijo Ti sonriendo- ahora quédate quieto en lo que te doy un corte

Espera Ti no creo que sea buena...-Po estaba hablando nervioso, Ti no dijo nada cuando se dieron cuenta le dio un corte a la mitad a Po, se creó un brillo azul causando una leve nube de humo, el humo paso revelando a Po y a Pan-

Listo tenemos a Pan para la pelea -dijo Ti sonriendo, los dos pandas se vieron entre sí, tenían la misma ropa puesta pero la ropa de Pan estaba un poco suelta y solo les quedaba la mitad de la gema en un brazo-

Claro en su universo Po es un buen cocinero -dijo Víbora sorprendida- y si Pan es separada de Po tendrá las mismas habilidades, sabrá cómo cocinar y también sabrá cómo pelear, bien pensado Ti

Bien con este ya somos tres para el equipo -dijo Pan viendo su cuerpo- vaya que soy sexy -agito la cola redonda que tenía de lado a lado- jajaj hasta mi cola es adorable y linda -Pan se vio el busto y se los toco un poco- ahora puedo hacer esto -los apretó contra sí mismos y los tallo mientras se reía con la cara roja- que buena es la vida

Dime que esto es reversible -dijo Tigresa molesta viendo a Pan jugando con su busto-

Si lo es tenemos el martillo en el Arsenal -dijo Ti sonriendo-

¿Por qué me siento más débil ahora? -dijo Po confundido viendo su cuerpo-

Bueno es porque la mitad de tus poderes le fueron transferidos a tu otra yo así que te sentirás un poco débil -dijo Panda tranquilo- ahora lo más importante ¿alguna de ustedes sabe que son esas peleas de comida? -las tres hembras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas-

No lo sabemos -dijeron Ti, Bianca y Pan nerviosas-

Creo que tengo una idea -dijo Bruce tocando su mentón- la batalla de comida o batalla culinaria era usada por las mujeres guerreras preparando diferentes platillos pero los usaban como armas

¿Eso es posible? -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¿ósea que un fideo puede ser usado para pelear? -algunos se rieron por la idea-

No sé cómo sea pero ahí ustedes tendrán una idea de cómo pelear -dijo Lucy sonriendo- contamos con ustedes chicas

¡¿Chicas?! -dijo Pan algo molesta-

Relájate bueno debemos buscar el castillo y esperar a Iza es la única guerrera de cocina que nos falta -dijo Ti tranquila y ellos asintieron- me preguntó que estará haciendo -todos lo pensaron un segundo pero les dio igual y se fueron a descansar un momento, mientras tanto en los barrios bajos de China, se podía ver una calle Lens de agujeros como impactos, algunos lugares se estaban quemando y otros tenían un poco de humo, había algunos animales tirados al suelo, la mayoría lobos y bueyes, se escuchaba la risa de una mujer y se vio a Iza arrastrando la cara de un león de pelo café y melena negra por el suelo, lo impulsó y lo lanzó contra una pared, el león se quejó y cayó de boca al suelo tratando de pararse-

El público se queda callado cuando la novata estrella Iza Shiba se prepara para patear -Iza sonrio apuntando al León levantando los dedos índice de cada mano y estiraba los pulgares- se prepara y -avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en la cara rompiéndole unos dientes, el León se quejó- que mala anotación pero esta es paga de la buena -salto y cayó dandole un codazo en la espada dejando un eco y un agujero en el suelo- lo que vemos es ser mala competidora pero lo vale lo vale -se levanto riendo un poco y se cruzó de brazos, sujetó al León de la melena y lo arrastró hasta estrellarlo contra una pared- ahora mi parte favorita hacer galletas de nuez -tomo la espada y la clavo en el hombro derecho del León pero el León ya no podía hacer más ruidos de dolor- bien Razes ahora entiendes ¿por qué debes ser bueno con las mujeres? -se rió un poco y el León quedo con la mirada baja se escuchaba algunas cosas ser revueltas y se dio la vuelta viendo que Izanamy estaba revisando una carreta-

¡Aja! -Izanamy exclamó sonriendo, tomó una caja negra y la jalo, la abrió romperé o la tapa dentro estaban sus espadas- ¡Nuestras Mangetsu! -las tomo, la suya tenía una banda roja en el mando y la de Iza no tenía nada, lanzó una a Iza y ella la atrapó, las espadas se deshicieron y ellos sonrieron, se juntaron frente al León el cual ya no podía hacer nada, se agacharon y lo vieron- vaya que feo, ¿lo matamos?

No veo porque no -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos asintieron mientras que alguien se puso detrás de ellos, los dos retrajeron el puño e impactaron la entrepierna de ese alguien que estaba ahí, los dos fueron tocando un poco, los dos estaban confundidos- ¿mami? -dijeron los dos levantando la mirada y se toparon con un elefante macho de color negro vestido como un maestro de Kung fu, el elefante hizo sonar su nariz y le dio un golpe a ambos en las costillas con su trompa lanzándolo lejos y se estrellaron con una pared, los dos se quejaron y se levantaron quedando a cuatro patas- ¿y este quien es?

No lo sé pero hace mucho me enfrento a un elefante -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros -dijo el elefante serio- hemos estado persiguiendo a este sujeto por meses como para que ustedes nos roben el crédito -detrás del elefante aparecieron una leopardo de las nieves y un gallo vestidos como maestros de Kung fu-

Es verdad ahora los dos quedarán atrapados por nosotros por interferir en nuestra misión -dijo la leopardo sería-

Ríndanse y no los humillaremos -dijo el gallo serio, Izanamy e Iza se rieron de los tres con fuerza- ¿dije algo gracioso-

Un pollo...un pollo me pegara...jajaja huy que miedo -Izanamy se estaba riendo, el gallo se estaba enojando- jajaja lo podría tomar como amenaza a ese elefante o la leopardo anciana pero ¿un pollo? Ja que pero te guardián -Izanamy se burlo e Iza asintio pero una masa blanca avanzó hacia la cara de Izanamy, el gallo lo estaba golpeando y picoteando en todo el cuerpo, Izanamy lo sujetó del cuello y lo mordió en el cuerpo, los dos maestros se sorprendieron al ver como el gallo grito de dolor, lo agito y lo azoto en sus boca de forma salvaje, lo soltó y lo hizo girar en el aire, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de el, el gallo terminó impactado en la pared e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, saltó y avanzó dandole una patada en el cuerpo, lo empujó hasta estrellarlo con una pared, se creó una onda de viento y en la pared se formó un agujero, Izanamy soltó al gallo y este cayó al suelo de cara respirando de forma agitada y tenía compulsiones-

¡Gallo! -dijeron los otros dos preocupados, Izanamy solo escupió unas plumas-

Qué patético a poner a alguien tan débil a pelear conmigo -dijo Izanamy serio y vio a los demás- bien ya vieron que le pasó a su amigo así que les recomiendo que se vayan a su ciudad

No te creas tan importante solo porque venciste a Gallo -dijo el elefante serio- yo el maestro Elefante se hará cargo de ti

Y yo la maestra Leopardo de las nieves te vencerá muchacha -dijo la leopardo sería, los dos se quedaron en pose de combate viendo a ambos lobos-

Son unos estupidos les dimos una oportunidad y no la aprovecharon -dijo Iza sería, Elefante avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Leopardo disparo una esfera de energía morada hacia Iza pero ella la rechazó de un golpe, con Elefante el lanzó el golpe pero Izanamy desapareció en un segundo, los dos se sorprendieron bastante-

¿A dónde se fue? -dijo Elefante serio, lo busco con la mirada-

¡Detrás de ti Elefante! -Leopardo grito asustada, Elefante se dio la vuelta viendo que Izanamy estaba detrás de él, Izanamy le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo y mandándolo al cielo, Izanamy liberó una onda de viento mezclada con una energía roja en todo su cuerpo, apareció detrás de Elefante y le dio un codazo justo en la espalda, Elefante quedo con los ojos en blanco y empezó a caer gritando un poco, antes de golpear el suelo sintió otro golpe en el estomago, abajo de él estaba Izanamy con el brazo derecho levantado dandole un golpe en el estomago, Elefante apenas hacía ruidos de dolor, Izanamy lo lanzó a un lado dejándolo acostado en el suelo frente a Leopardo- no...puede...ser...no..-Leopardo estaba impresionada viendo al lobo-

Te recomiendo que te marches y no vengas nunca más, ninguno está muerto todavía pero lo estarán si nos ayudas -dijo Izanamy serio, le dio la espalda y se fue junto a Iza- je no cabe duda Shifu si hubiera dado una mejor pelea

Al menos se huviera defendido -dijo Iza sería, los dos siguieron su camino- listo recuperamos las espadas ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?

Quiero comer algo -dijo Izanamy deprimido tocando su estómago que sonaba con mucha fuerza- tengo tanta hambre que no puedo más

Jeje bueno vamos a comprar algunos ingredientes y te daré de comer tu tranquilo -dijo Iza sonriendo, la tarde por ambos lados fue pasando tranquila, en el palacio de jade Pan estaba entrenando con Byakun, Pan tenía que acostumbrarse a su cuerpo femenino y más por el des balance del pecho que ahora tenía, Pan avanzó corriendo se preparó para lanzar un golpe y su punto era el pecho de Byakun, lanzó el golpe pero se desvió e iba directo al estómago, Byakun se alejó de pus de ver el golpe y vio como Pan estaba teniendo problemas para el equilibrio-

Se nota que no puedes mantener tu equilibrio como se debe -dijo Ti tranquila viendo a Pan-

Si ese es el problema, mi equilibrio se ve afectado por estas -dijo Pan tocando sus pechos- debido al tamaño y movimiento de mis pechos es muy difícil moverse como se debe

Eso será un problema -dijo Víbora preocupada-

Pues hay una manera de hacer que el busto de Pan no sea un problema -dijo Bianca sonriendo- Pan quítate la camisa -los demás estaban confundidos pero Pan asintió, abrió la camisa revelando un par de senos copa C, Byakun sonrio sacando vapor de la nariz pero Bianca le pisó la cola haciendo que se quejara- ahí está el problema no estás usando vendas y tus pechos rebotan con libertad desviandote de tu camino apuntado debemos sujetarle los pechos y hacer que se acostumbre a su nuevo cuerpo

Es verdad bien Pan -dijo Ti sonriendo y se acercó con unas vendas- te pondremos una vendas como sostén -Pan se dejó poner las vendas pero tenía algunas inconformidades, sentía que era rasposo y algo incómodo-

Oye Ti no ajustes tanto siento que apenas puedo respirar -dijo Po detrás de ellos llamando la atención de todos-

Mejor no digas nada Po es raro cuando tú lo dices -dijo Ti riendo un poco- bien Pan trata de nuevo -Ti soltó a Pan y se puso la camisa, Byakun se cruzó de brazos y ella apuntó al dentro de su brazo derecho, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe dandole a Byakun en el lugar justo en el lugar que había apuntado, Byakun retrocedió un par de pasos y Pan quedo parada frente a él-

Bien ya tiene más equilibrio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- creo que la ventaja vuelve solo nos falta una cuarta competidora

¿Una cuarta competidora para que? -dijo Iza entrando por la puerta principal con Iza detrás de ella comiendo una galleta-

Ah Iza perfecto! -Bianca sonrio, todos le explicaron lo que había pasado e Iza entendió- y es por eso que necesitamos una cuarta competidora para la pelea dentro de dos dias

Ya veo por eso Po se volvió una hembra -dijo Iza sonriendo divertida mientras Izanamy veía los pechos de Pan y los picaba con sus dedos- ¿entonces que es exactamente esto de la pelea culinaria?

No tenemos ni idea -dijo Ti suspirando, Grulla apareció volando en el aire y se puso frente a ellos- ¿Grulla que encontraste?

Encontré un rollo nuevo con información de lo que son las batallas culinarias y hasta yo me sorprendí -dijo Grulla tranquilo, Ti tomo el rollo y lo abrió por completo-

Qué raro es muy poca información -dijo Ti sorprendida- ha es reciente, veamos la batalla culinaria trata sobre un equipo de cuatro mujeres peleando usando artes marciales, se utilizan cuchillos, espatulas hasta un ring con aceite hirviendo, en esas batallas las mujeres crean comida y las utilizan como armas

Que batallas más extrañas -dijo Pan sorprendida- jamás pensé que un tallarín sería usado de esa forma -en el rollo había ilustraciones de cómo las mujeres estaban peleando usando comida-

Las reglas base para la batalla culinaria indican que no se debe matar al oponente, los ataques que se realicen deben ser especialmente de comida, solo se pueden usar recetas, ingredientes entre otros toques personales, los elementos también están permitido -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Eso quiere decir que para pelear debemos usar nuestras habilidades para cocinar como lo hace tu papá Ti -dijo Iza tranquila- chi as creo que vamos a necesitar mucho entrenamiento

Esperen miren de nuevo -dijo Ti abriendo más el pergamino- hay cuatro puntos bases de la cocina, la comida frita, la repostería el arte de los pasteles, la dulcería y las comidas al vapor, las maestrías pueden variar desde cuchillos hasta espatulas y especias -las demás vieron ilustraciones de diferentes hembras peleando usando los artículos de la cocina- bueno si nadie más lo dirá yo lo diré, necesitamos mucho entrenamiento de lo contrario perderemos la comida

Estamos Jo...dos con mayúsculas -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Pidámosle al señor Ping que nos entrene recuerden como a atacó a Panda -dijo Pan sonriendo y las chicas asintieron, a la mañana siguiente el señor Ping abrió sus restaurante como era su costumbre pero al pasar por la puerta de enfrente se topó con el equipo de cuatro hembras frente a él-

Papa queremos pedirte un favor -dijo Ti sería y el señor Ping asintio confundido- iremos que nos entrenes para una batalla culinaria que es pasado mañana

¿Por qué me piden que las entrene? -dijo Ping confundido-

Porque esta es una pelea para cocineros adiestrados, ninguno de los macho sabe cocinar y necesitamos toda la ayuda necesaria para ganar esto -dijo Bianca sería y las demás asintieron-

Solo queremos que nos muestre como usar los utensilios de la cocina en una batalla -dijo Iza sería y Ping lo fue pensando- si no nos ayuda perderemos la comida del Valle y usted perderá su restaurante y dinero

¡¿Apostaron la comida del Valle?! -Ping grito sorprendido y las hembras asintieron- ¡no pueden perder sería mi ruina! -Ti puso una cara molesta y Ping solo sonrió- si bueno es decir ¡será la ruina del Valle! Bien chi as traigan todos los utencilios es hora de aprender a cocinar

Si maestro Ping -dijeron todas serias, entraron al restaurante y se llevaron los utencilios como cuchillos, ollas, sartenes y platos, también algunos ingredientes y agua, Ping se llevó a todas las chicas a un pequeño rió que pasaba cerca del Valle, las puso en una fila y les dio un delantal a cada una-

Bien escuchen yo nunca en participado en una batalla de ese tipo pero con todo lo que me han enseñado creo tener una idea de cómo pelear -dijo Ping serio y las hembras asintieron- bien primero Pan toma dos razones y llénalos con agua -Pan asintió y se acercó al río para tomar agua en los tazones- ahora párate en esa roca de un solo pie - Pan asintió y se paró de un pie en la roca con los tazones en las manos y los brazos extendidos- muy bien ahora ¡cuidado un tercer plato! -Ping lanzó un plato con agua de su manga, Pan pasó una razón a su cabeza y este lo atrapó en su mano derecha quedando en equilibrio- muy bien ahora -Ping se giró- ¡dos platos más! -lanzó dos platos más con agua y Pan atrapó uno en su pie derecho, el ultimo no pudo atraparlo y cayó a un lado rompiéndose- buena maniobra con el pie pero mal equilibrio para atrapar -a pan se estaba tambaleando un poco para que darse quieta-

¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? -dijo Pan confundida-

Sencillo tu equilibrio, ahora cambia de posiciones tus platos, lánzalos al aire y vuelve atraparlos todos -dijo Ping sonriendo, Pan lo dudo pero hizo al final, lanzó los demás platos al aire y atrapó todos pero quedo tambaleándose un poco tratando de mantener el equilibrio- bien sigue asi, ustedes también rápido -a las tres restantes los hizo hacer lo mismo que Pan, las dos estaban paradas sobre una roca de un pie sosteniendo platos con agua, en sus manos, cabeza y un pie- cambio -las chicas lanzaron al aire los platos y los volvieron a atrapar para quedar en sus postura de nuevo nada más que cambiaban de pie para pararse, así siguieron por una hora hasta que las chicas lograron perfeccionar su equilibrio con o sin platos-

Bien ahora los cuchillos -dijo Ping tranquilo dejando una mesa con varios cuchillos encima- verán dicen que las batallas culinarias están ligadas a los instrumentos y comida, bueno todas deberán rebanar estos -del suelo levanto una caja llena de rábanos- la ellos y luego cortenlos, a cada hembra le dio una caja con al menos diez rábanos- ¿Listas? -las hembras asintieron- ¡inicien! -las hembras tomaron un plato y corrieron al río, llenaron el recipiente con agua y volvieron a la mesa, lavaron los vegetales y comenzaron a cortar de forma rápida en la mesa, Ping comenzó a contar del 1 al 30- tiempo! -las chicas se detuvieron y Ping se acercó a ver- Pan, Ti, Iza bien hecho seis rábanos lavados y cortados en circulos pequeños pero Bianca ¿qué es esto? -Ping se acercó a Bianca la cual tenía los rábanos de forma irregular había algunos con cortes por dm medio-

Perdón es que el cuchillo no es lo mío -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Oh niña descuida solo hay que practicar pero con esto -Ping son rió y mostró ramas de bambú-

¿Bambú? ¿Por qué el bambú? -dijo Ti confundida-

El bambú es una planta algo flexible y aveces difícil de cortar vamos a empezar con esto para tener más maestría -dijo Ping sonriendo y todas asintieron-¡empiecen! -las chicas tomaron una tira de bambú y aplicaron más fuerza para cortar, lo hacían de forma lenta por el grosor de la rama así siguieron por un rato hasta que terminaron algo cansadas- bueno ya vamos progresando -Ping sonrio viendo las ramas cortadas en la mesa- ahora lo siguiente es la repostería ¿quién de ustedes sabe hornear un pastel? -Pan, Ti y Bianca levantaron la mano sonriendo pero Iza estaba negando con la cabeza- Iza ¿cuál es el problema?

No sé ni hacer un panqué sencillo -dijo Iza algo nerviosa-

Bien esto tomara más tiempo del que pensé -dijo Ping nervioso, durante todo el día ella estuvieron entrenando y practicando sus habilidades de cocina en el río mientras tanto en el Valle, todo iba normal, gracias a la comida que los guardianes y los guerreros de Japón habían traído tenían comida para unos cuantos días, todo iba normal hasta que se escucho un fuerte ruido y la tierra tembló era un ruido bastante extraño que alertó a todo el Valle, el ruido parecía venir del palacio de Jade, dentro del palacio estaban Po, Panda, Byakun y Hinata tapándose los oídos igual que Tigresa, el ruido parecía venir de Izanamy, el ruido se calmo e Izanamy se quejó-

¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! -grito Izanamy quejándose acostado en el suelo-

Si se noto todo el Valle entero te escucho -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¿cómo un estomago puede hacer ese ruido?

Nosotros los Shiba tenemos que comer como tres o cuatro veces al día para mantener nuestras fuerzas para la batalla -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- es normal tener un metabolismo acelerado

Fenómeno -dijo Tigresa molesta con el- ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre

¿De nuevo? -dijo Po sorprendido- pero si te acabas de comer medio kilo de Tofu tu sola

No lo sé solo sé que el bebe tiene hambre -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Vaya para tener un apetito así deben ser gemelos qué bonito -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

O un panda bebe -dijo Hinata riendo detrás de Víbora-

Aunque ahora que lo pienso las chicas no han regresado y ya han pasado varias horas -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Tampoco hemos visto a Mono ¿dónde está? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Ah el, bueno lo drogue por qué no podía dejar de quejarse del dolor, así que le di varias tabletas contra el dolor y muchas pastillas para dormir y lo deje encerrado en su cuarto -dijo Mantis sonriendo, mientras en el cuarto de Moño estaba acostado en al suelo saltando baba sin moverése - de seguro está bien

Si a ¿quién le importa? -dijo Víbora tranquila- mejor vayamos a ver cómo van las chicas tengo hambre

Yo siento que la cabeza y las manos me arden -dijo Po viendo sus manos- de seguro deben estar entrenando, pero creo que ya son como las cinco de la tarde mejor vamos a verlas -todos asintieron y fueron a buscarlas al río, cuando las encontraron estaban sosteniendo platos de fideos calientes para practicar su equilibrio, cuando Ping vio a los demás asintió-

Lancé los platos a la mesa -dijo Ping serio, las chicas lanzaron los platos dejándolos servidos para todos- es hora de un descanso -las chicas cayeron al suelo respirando agitadas-

Esto fue realmente cansado -dijo Ti sonriendo-

Si no lo menciones es la primera vez que entrenó con este tipo de cosas -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Ti ¿cómo estás? -dijo Panda sonriendo acercándose- ¿te sientes bien?

Hola amor si descuida -dijo Ti sonriendo, se levanto y le dio un beso a Panda-

Bianca te cansaste ten -Byakun sonrio dandole agua en un vaso de bambú-

Gracias Byakun esto fue cansado demasiado -dijo Bianca sonriendo, tomó el vaso en su mano y se la bebió-

Dime ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo ayudando a Iza a pararse tomados de las manos- estas algo sudada

Jeje si descuida estoy bien soy una Shiba después de todo -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos siguieron tomados de la mano- el entrenamiento del señor Ping fue más cansado de lo que pensé

No hace falta preguntarte si estás bien soy tu y siento el cansancio también -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Pan-

Vaya bueno eso pasa cuando lees la mente del mismo -dijo Pan sonriendo- Tigresa ¿como estas? ¿Tienes hambre?

Si el bebe quiere algo de comer -dijo Tigresa avergonzada un momento-

Descuida papa le hará de comer -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos a comer todos juntos

Esperen como parte de nuestro entrenamiento debemos preparar platillos y preparamos mucha comida así que -Ti sonrió revelando la comida en la mesa- provecho hay que aprovechar -todos se fueron acercando para ver la comida, comenzaron a comer en medio del campo, todos estaban tranquilos comiendo en paz, todo siguió normal hasta el día del reto, gracias a un mapa que encontraron lograron llegar al palacio de la cocina la cual tenía forma de un palacio normal pero este era de color rosado- este debe ser el lugar -todos estaban reunidos y entraron por la puerta principal, cuando entraron se toparon con un gran ring de cuatro lados con una placa de metal negro en el suelo, detrás y a los lados había unas gradas para muchos animales, en el fondo de cerca de un muro había varios jarrones de barro con la palabra especia escrita en la parte de enfrente, el ring sonó y todo vieron a las cuatro hembras en el-

Están listos para el reto -dijo la antílope jefa sonriendo-

¡Estamos listas para derrotarte! -Ti la señaló molesta, las hembras estaban listas para su pelea-


	59. Chapter 59

**Batalla culinaria**

En un campo común y corriente todos los maestros del palacio de Jade iban en compañía de Byakun, Bianca, Iza e Izanamy, Ti entre ellos tenía cargando una gran mochila de viaje de color negra, las demás hembras tenían mochilas similares.

No entiendo ¿por qué cargan esas mochilas tan grandes? -dijo Hinata confundida, estaba sobre la cabeza Panda viendo a los demás-

Es porque este es nuestro equipo Hinata lo usaremos para pelear -dijo Ti sonriendo- ¿todavía falta mucho?

No ya falta poco -dijo Pan sonriendo viendo el mapa- según el mapa el palacio debería estar aquí -Pan bajo el mapa y encontraron el palacio, todos avanzaron al palacio y abrieron la puerta para toparse con un ring cuadrado, en cada esquina había un poste blanco con tres hilos atados dandole uña perímetro limitado, en la parte de abajo estaba cubierto por un metal negro, el suelo del ring tenía el plato negro pero debajo de eso tenía una sábana blanca cubrieron el resto de la plataforma-

Ese debe ser el lugar donde pelearémos -dijo Ti sorprendida, los demás pasaron viendo que había unas gradas en el fondo suficiente como para un pueblo-

Así que decidieron venir a pelear -se escucho la voz de la chef líder de las antílopes, las antílopes cayeron frente a ellas en el ring- perfecto es hora de terminar nuestra batalla

Antílopes locas lo que ganaran con esto será ser asadas -Bianca sería pero los demás la vieron confundidos- ya me entendieron

Bianca mejor pelea no eres buena para los chistes -dijo Byakun sonriendo divertido-

Es hora de la pele el primer reto será la batalla de fideos -dijo la antílope sonriendo, uña antílope de traje azul de chef se puso frente a ellas y se quitó el gorro-

Mi nombre es Liu soy la especialista en los fideos y sopas especiales -dijo la antílope sonriendo- elijan a la mejor -las chicas vieron a Pan directamente-

Yo pelearé primero -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bien entonces sígannos -dijo la lider sonriendo, los llevó por detrás de las gradas revelando que había tres puertas grandes, una tenía el dibujo de un plato con sopa caliente- está puerta los llevara al gimnasio adecuado para la pelea -la abrió revelando un segundo cuarto, todos entraron y unos gansos encendieron las antorchas que estaban ahí, cuando el lugar se iluminó vieron una campo llenos de troncos de una tamaño algo largos, debajo parecía que había agua emanando vapor, más adelante en el fondo estaban dos mesas de piedra con ingredientes en ellas, también estaban los utencilios como cuchillos, cucharas, una holla para cocinar y un plato para servir el alimento- bien este es el campo donde pelearán

Espera ¿cómo funciona esto? -dijo Ti sorprendida viendo el lugar-

¿Acaso esa agua está hirviendo? -dijo Iza sorprendida, de una de las mochilas saco una zanahoria y la lanzó, la zanahoria cayó en el agua y esta comenzó a sacar burbujas y mucho vapor- está agua está hirviendo demasiado

Así es este es el reto de los fideos, las competidoras deben correr por esta zona de tronco en tronco, deberán pelear usando sus poderes de agua, la que llegue primero al otro extremo deberá preparar la sopa de fideos usando los ingredientes y el agua que está en el suelo, pero más que nada si se caen del tronco caerán directamente en agua hirviendo hasta el punto de tener varias quemaduras -dijo la antílope sonriendo-

Vaya yo pensé que solo cocinarían pero es ser extremista -dijo Po sorprendido viendo el agua-

En la guerra de la cocina todo se vale -dijo Liu sonriendo, Pan solo se sujetó el pelo largo de su cabeza en una coleta redonda de tipo china-

¿Listas? -dijo la antílope sería y las dos se pusieron en frente de los troncos- ¡Inicien! -las dos avanzaron corriendo, saltaron y llegaron al primer tronco, los troncos estaban muy separados para ir corriendo así que pan dio un salto llegando al segundo, mientras la antílope estaba saltando sin mucho problema de tronco en tronco zigzagueando en todo el camino, Pan la imito saltando de lado a lado, Pan sonrio viendo que empezó a tomar un poco más de ventaja-

¡No me ganaras! -Liu concentro una burbuja de agua caliente en su mano derecha, salto a un lado, lanzó un golpe creando un látigo de agua que cortó el tronco donde Pan estaba apoyada, Pan salto a un lado pero casi se cae y termino abrazando el tronco con los brazos- Adios lenta

¡Arbitro eso es trampa! -Po grito sorprendido-

No lo es aquí en las batallas de cocina todo se vale -dijo la lider sonriendo, Pan trapo el tronco hasta llegar a la cima-

Con que todo se vale ¿no? -dijo Pan sería, se puso en el tronco y encontró a Liu la cual estaba corriendo un poco más alejada- me las vas a pagar -Pan concentro agua en sus dos manos, las extendió y creo dos latigos de agua, lanzó un golpe y sujetó de Liu de la cintura, la atrajo con fuerza, aplicó más fuerza y la lanzó contra una pared dejando una leve onda de impacto-

Espero que no se le pegue el estilo emperatriz de Tigresa -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, Pan concentro algo de aire debajo de sus pies, dio un salto soltando el viento, se impulsó más lejos está vez pero en eso comenzó a cerrar los ojos, no apuntó bien y terminó cayendo entre dos troncos, sujetó ambos troncos con las manos y quedo de brazos y piernas extendidas llegando a la zona más baja al suelo, estaba por tocar el agua caliente con su cuerpo-

Aaaa! Huevo cocido! -Po grito asustado y cayó al suelo sujetándose el cuerpo- eso lo sentí -Po cerró un ojo tratando de ver qué pasaba, los demás entendieron lo que le pasaba a Po y recordaron a Pan-

¿Qué está pasando? aquí parece que hay más calor que las zonas anteriores -dijo Pan sorprendida, su cuerpo entero estaba sudando y se resbaló un momento del tronco, aplicó más fuerza quedando sujetada-

Ese lugar es el punto más cercano al gran horno que tenemos para cocinar, el agua empieza a calentarse desde ahí -dijo la lider sonriendo- en otras palabras estás en el punto más alto de ebullición del agua -Pan abrió los ojos tratando de ver cómo salir, Liu por su parte salió de las rocas y avanzó saltando empezando de nuevo-

Tengo que moverme porque si no seré panda al vapor -dijo Pan sería, vio el agua debajo su cuerpo- el vapor eso es -se sujetó con su mano derecha y pies con más fuerza, libero la mano izquierda y comenzó a rodarla en el aire, debajo de su cuerpo se comenzó a formar un remolino de vapor- esto a a doler -cerró el puño y lanzó un golpe ascendente, el vapor se liberó y la golpeó en el cuerpo dandole un impulso para sacarla, grito un poco de dolor por el vapor caliente, pero logró salir de ahí y caer en un tronco, quedo un poco agitada y herida pero siguió avanzando entre los troncos, Liu por su parte llegó al mismo punto que ella y las dos estaban a la misma distancia-

Impresionante jamás pensé que esa panda se haría daño para salir de su enredo -dijo la antílope sonriendo-

Tú puedes Pan soporta el dolor -Ti grito emocionada viendo como Pan llego a la mesa de piedra, Pan trata de respirar pero la temperatura era más alta en ese punto y ella apenas lo soportaba- ¿qué pasa?

Debe ser el horno que dijo -dijo Iza sorprendida- en el horno hay una temperatura muy alta como de 100 grados ahora mismo Pan debe estar e cocinando literalmente

Hay no ¡Pan concéntrate! ¡No pienses en las llamas piensa en la comida! -Bianca le grito tratando de darle ánimos- ¡No pienses que terminaras asada y que terminaras sabiendo muy rica!

¡Eso no me ayuda! -Pan grito nerviosa- muy bien ya has estado en una situación similar tú puedes -Pan tomo los ingredientes y los lavo en el agua a su lado, cuando termino comenzó a cortarlos de forma rápida, por su lado Liu estaba trabajado de forma normal sin que le afectara tanto el calor, se noto algo y eso era que Pan era más rápida para cortar que Liu-

¿Qué pasa que hace? -dijo Panda nervioso y un poco emocionado viendo a Pan cocinar-

Le lleva ventaja a Liu -dijo Ti sonriendo- vamos Pan -Pan por su lado había terminado de preparar los ingredientes hizo que el agua caliente llegara a ella pero noto algo, el agua estaba llena de pequeños pedazos de cristales blancos, puso dl agua dentro del plato, guardo y protegió los fideos con un segundo plato que encontró y avanzó de regreso, Liu por su parte también la siguió y las dos estaban en una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero-

Aún tienes la oportunidad de ser perdedora -dijo Pan sonriendo y Liu se enojo-

Ya veremos quién es la perdedora -Liu salto y lanzó un golpe creando un látigo de agua, el golpe iba directo a los pies de Pan, Pan lanzó el plato al aire y ella salto evitando el golpe, concentro vapor en sus mano derecha y lanzó un viento fuerte, Liu se cruzó de brazos protegiendo su platillo, frente a ella se creó un muro hecho de agua que soporto el ataque de Pan, Pan sonrio tomó los fideos y dio un salto soltando un viento fuerte de sus pies y avanzó hacia el punto de inicio, Liu vol vio concentrar agua y lanzó un golpe con su látigo cortando el tronco donde Pan iba a llegar, Pan se preocupó pero usando el viento en sus pies se puso impulsar, lanzó una ligera patada al aire soltando aire de la planta de su pie derecho, se alejó un poco y llegó al siguiente tronco, Liu tratado de alcanzarla pero Pan volvió a saltar hasta llegar a la meta más rápido que ella, Liu por su parte se decepciono pero llego un poco después de Pan-

¡Bien ganamos! -dijeron Iza, Bianca y Ti sonriendo-

No tan rápido -dijo la antílope sonriendo- en las batallas culinarias no importa si llegas primero o no siempre importa más el sabor -todos se golpearon la frente con la palma, las dos hembras le dieron sus platillos, primero por o el de Liu- mmmm delicioso como siempre

Se ve que no ha probado los fideos del señor Ping pero no podemos confiarnos de sus gustos, ella dirá lo que sea para ganar -dijo Tigresa sería-

Esperen necesitamos un juez imparcial -dijo Víbora tranquila y todos le pusieron atención- alguien cuyo sentido del gusto sea bueno pero que sea imparcial con la comida que le den...-algunos pensaron pero escucharon el ruido de alguien comiendo y se fijaron en Izanamy que se estaba comiendo los fideos de Liu, Iza por su parte se estaba comiendo los fideos de Pan- ¿chicos que..? -los dos intercambiaron los platillos y siguieron probando-

Los fideos de Pan son mejores -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Los fideos de tu estudiante tienen mucho condimento, están un poco pasados de sal y el fideo está muy suave -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Denme eso -la lider tomó los fideos de Lan y los probó quedando con los ojos abiertos y sorprendida- son deliciosos mejores que los que hace Liu...-todos asintieron- esto me enferma pero no hay de otra Pan gana este encuentro

¡Tómala en tu cara! -Pan se rió apuntándole a la lider de las antílopes-

Ganaron es tal vez pero la siguiente no será tan fácil -dijo la antílope sería- ahora repostería

Bien Bianca es tu turno crea el pastel más rico que tengas -dijo Ti sonriendo y Bianca asintio, todos volvieron a salir del cuarto y estaban en la parte de afuera, Pan tomo un balde de un pozo cercano y comenzó a beber agua de forma rápida, Po por su parte estaba un poco mejor que ella, el grupo siguió a las antílopes hasta un segundo cuarto con un ring redondo con forma de pastel- bien ¿cuál es el reto está vez?

El reto de esta vez es pelear dentro del ring mientras tratas de hacer un pastel -dijo la antílope sonriendo, todos entraron viendo que en el centro del salón había un pastel grande con un ring en la parte de arriba, detrás de eso había dos hornos de piedra y en el techo había varias cajas de metal con los instrumentos e ingredientes- el reto es simple las mujeres entrarán al ring a pelear, mientras pelean deben bajar los instrumentos e ingredientes que están colgando en el techo, teniendo todos los ingredientes deberán ir corriendo y preparar el pastel en los hornos de piedra es su deber terminarlo a tiempo y de nuevo gana el que tenga mejor sabor, o perderá la participante que no termine su pastel

Entendido -dijeron Bianca y uña antílope de traje color rosado-

Me llamo Cake y yo ganaré esto -dijo la antílope de traje rosado, de un salto llegó al ring y Bianca la siguió- te haré en un pastel gatita

¡Aplástala Bianca! -Byakun grito desde unas bancas alejadas-

Claro bonito -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se sujetó los puños e hizo sonar sus huesos- está antílope probara un pastel hecho de sus propios dientes

Que mujer tan vulgar -dijo Cake molesta-

Empiecen -gritó la lider, Bianca avanzó y le dio una patada a Cake en el estomago, Cake termino siendo impactada en un pared, cayó y se quedo acostada en el suelo- ¿de un solo golpe?

Ja qué fácil -dijo Bianca sonriendo, concentro un poco de aire en sus pies y se llevó hacia el techo- a ver veamos para hacer un pastel necesito huevos, leche, espatulas un tazón -Bianca fue tomando los ingredientes de forma tranquila, estaba tranquila hasta que algo pasó por su hombro izquierdo dandole un corte ligero, Bianca bajo con cuidado y vio a Cake parada frente a ella- ¿sigues consciente?

Si ese golpe me dolió pero no tanto -Cake se levanto y se quitó el traje revelando un traje de metal debajo como armadura de cuerpo completo-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Ti sorprendida-

Esta armadura diseñada para aguantar todo el calor posible y un buen golpe seas una guardiana o no -dijo Cake sonriendo- bien aquí voy -Cake golpeó el suelo levantando una roca, se rió y le dio una patada a la roca lanzado la contra Bianca, Bianca abrazo el tazón con las cosas y salió corriendo a los hornos de piedra, la roca salió pasando por su cola, Cake cayó al ring pero Bianca salió corriendo y se acercó a los hornos para dejar las cosas en una mesa, Cake elevo una piedra bajo sus pies, se acercó al techo y comenzó a recoger las cosas una por una, Bianca sonrio y avanzó dandole una patada a la roca rompiéndola en pedazos, Cake bajo saltando de roca en roca sujetando los objetos, cayó de un lado del ring, lanzó dos golpes a los lados, salto quedando frente al ring, sujetó el ring con su pata y levantó un pedazo del pastel en forma triangular-

¿Alguien más piensa que esto ya se volvió extraño? -dijo Byakun sorprendido viendo la rebanada de pastel siendo levantada por Cake, los machos asintieron y levantaron la mano, Cake lanzó la rebanada y Bianca cubrió de energía sus manos, espero y lanzó varios golpes de form a horizontal cortando esa rebanada en pedazos más pequeños, los pedazos pasaron a un lado de las hembras, pero terminaron clavándose en una pared, se escucharon gritos de los machos, los machos estaban parados evitando el contacto con los pedazos del pastel- ¡Bianca estamos aquí ten más cuidado! -Bianca asintio y se quedó en guardia- huy adoro el pastel -Byakun tomó el pastel y lo mordió, se escucho el crujido y grito- ¡Aaa mi colmillo! -Panda como el pastel y lo partió en dos dejando ver que el pan era rojo y duro-

Es de piedra bruto -dijo Panda entre risas, se escucho otro golpe y se vio que Bianca estaba sujetando el puño derecho de Cake, la levanto y la estrelló en el suelo, le dio una patada en la cara y lo lanzó a un lado, Bianca volvió a saltar para tomar los últimos ingredientes y se fue corriendo, Cake volvió a elevarse con una roca y se acercó para tomar el resto de los ingredientes, Bianca se acercó para hacer un pastel de forma tranquila, estaba trabajando a lo que podía y de forma rápida,Cake comenzó un poco tarde pero eso recordó que el horno estaba hecho de piedra, sonrio y se preparó para lanzar un golpe-

¡Bianca ten cuidado te piensa destruir el horno! -Ti le grito y Bianca reaccionó un poco tarde, Cake lanzó un golpe haciendo que el horno se destruyera con una roca, Bianca se preocupó un momento, busco a los lados y tuvo que pensar rápido- ¿ahora qué hará?

¡Improvisare! -dijo Bianca sería, comenzó a prepara la mezcla para el pastel de todas formas, lanzó un golpe horizontal dejando la roca lisa y recta frente a ella, trabajo de forma normal hasta que tuvo hecha la mezcla, respiro hondo y exhalo fuego por la boca dejando que el tazón se calentara-

Vaya que astuta -dijo Iza sonriendo, los demás estaban viendo cómo iba la pelea-

No voy a perder -dijo Cake molesta, lanzó un golpe levantando una roca, Bianca salto sujetando el tazón, Bianca concentro fuego en sus manos y comenzó a calentar el tazón más rápido, Cake la siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe liberando rocas en su camino, Bianca seguía esquivando los ataques saltando y retrocediendo, lanzó el tazón al aire y avanzó dandole un golpe a Cake justo en el pecho, grito liberando una onda de energía azul en forma de un viento, el viento golpe a Cake y la alejó, Bianca atrapó el tazón y siguió cocinando usando sus poderes, Cake se levanto y lanzó un golpe dejando que una roca en forma afilada apareciera frente a Bianca, Bianca la esquivo pero se llevó un ligero corte en el hombro derecho-

Bien si te vas a poner a sí -dijo Bianca molesta, le dio una patada a la roca partiéndola en pedazos y estos fueron lanzados hacia Cake, Cake se cruzó de brazos para defenderse, Bianca se acercó al horno de Cake y le dio un golpe destruyendolo y tirando el pastel que estaba dentro- mala suerte -se alejó corriendo y Cake vio que había perdido por qué Bianca tenía el pastel listo y dándoselo a la lider-

Termine -dijo Bianca sonriendo -la lider tomó el pastel y lo probó-

Esta bien, esponjoso y bueno, como tú fuiste la única que terminó el pastel tu ganas -dijo la lider molesta-

Si -Bianca sonrio tomando el pastel- ¿quién quiere un pedazo? -Byakun solo lo tomo y se lo comió de un bocado- bien ya llevamos dos de cuatro Iza tu turno

Bien veamos qué hay para mí -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Escucha esa loba es muy peligrosa así que ya sabes que debes hacer -dijo la lider a uña antílopes de traje rojo-

Si señora yo Fi no pienso perder -dijo la antílope sería, todos salieron de nuevo pero esta vez los llevaron a la entrada principal, todos se sentaron en las gradas e Iza subió al ring de un salto, mientras Fi la siguió-

Bien está es una batalla aquí no se prepara nada solo se pierde si una de ellas queda inconsciente -dijo la lider sonriendo- Fi no me falles

No señora -dijo Fi sería-

Inicien! -gritó la lider Iza avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe, Fi salto a un lado y su traje cambio por unas mangas más largas y amplias-

Toma esto -Fi lanzó una mezcla de una pasta blanca, Iza la esquivo saltando a un lado y la pasta cayó al suelo dejando solo una mancha, siguió lanzando la pasta e Iza siguió saltando de lado a lado esquivando el líquido- aún no termino -de su manga derecha apareció un chuchillo y en su otra mano apareció una cebolla grande y blanca, lanzó la cebolla revelando que había más de esas en su manga, con sus cuchillo comenzó a cortarlas todas en el aire dejándolas hechas pequeños pedazos, Iza solo vio como el campo se quedo cubierto de cebollas, por su parte Fi quedo parada en un poste alejada de Iza-

¿Qué estás...? -Iza se quedo callada al sentir el olor de la cebolla en el aire, sus ojos comenzaron a lágrimas y se tapo la nariz tociendo- la cebolla...

Ese era su plan -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- como Iza es una loba su olfato es muy fino, el olor de las cebollas es más fuerte para ella, sus ojos lloran mucho y no podrá ver ni olfatear a su enemigo está en una desventaja

Iza relájate piensa en algo y luego actúa -dijo Ti preocupada, Iza se tapo la nariz con los ojos cerrados, levanto el brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento de su garra, el olor de la cebolla se retiró un poco y ella apenas pudo abrir los ojos, apenas los abrió Fi le dio un golpe con una espatula en las costillas del lado derecho, Iza se quejó un poco y abrió los ojos, se giró en el aire quedando de pie en una esquina, apenas hizo contacto sintió que su pie se quemaba, grito y salto de nuevo quedando parada en un poste del ring-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Iza sorprendida pero en eso noto algo, el ring estaba sacando vapor, la pasta blanca que Fi había lanzado estaba calentándose y se escuchaba como tronaba con fuerza- ya lo entiendo este no es un ring es un horno

Así es esta barre de metal negro es el comal para cocinar, debajo hay varias fogatas calentando el comal ahora mismo -dijo Fi tranquila- ahora pelea -de su mano lanzó su chuchillo girando e Iza salto a un lado esquivando el cuchillo que cortó el poste donde estaba, Iza vio el campo, concentro fuego en sus pies y quedo de pie en el suelo, se puso en guardia pero Fi salto y lanzó un masa blanca de su manga derecha y le cubrió los pies a Iza con ella- está es mi masa pegajosa

¿Pegajosa? -Iza trato de moverse pero era inútil la masa la tenía pegada al suelo- esto no servirá -Iza se siguió moviendo pero de nuevo volvió a sentir el olor de la cebolla y se tapo la nariz- debo deshacerme de esta peste -siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe de forma horizontal soltando un viento fuerte que alejó el olor de la cebolla cerca de ella, la masa bajo sus pies se comenzó a poner sensible y un poco aguada, se impulsó en un salto mientras que la masa se estiraba, Fi lanzó un tenedor pero Iza lo esquivo gracias al salgo, el tenedor termino cortando la masa e Iza termino libre, el tener siguió girando y una punta termino clavándose en la nalga izquierda de Izanamy-

Hay jojo ¡Aaa! -Izanamy grito y salto trata tanto de quitar el tenedor- Hayaiyai je ¿por qué me atacan a mí que no estoy peleando?

Perdóname -dijo Iza en el ring preocupada- ¡Ahora me las pagarás! ¡Nadie le hace daño a su bonito trasero excepto yo cuando lo muerdo! -Iza había grito molesta mientras que los demás le dieron miradas a Izanamy el cual estaba acostado en el suelo _"no los veas,¡no levantes la mirada!"_ Pensó Izanamy preocupado y sonrojado, en el ring Iza salgo lo más alto que pudo y bajo en picada golpeando el metal negro, el suelo se rompió desde la mitad y se callo- ahí va tu ventaja -Iza sonrio pero Fi salto hacia ella con un cuchillo en la mano, Iza reaccionó lanzando un golpe con sus garras, las garras de Iza chocaron con el cuchillo de Fi, lo sujetó con su mano y le dio un golpe con su mano libre rompiendo el cuchillo, se giró y le dio una patada a Fi lanzándola contra el suelo-

Aún no termina -Fi se movió un poco y estiro los brazos soltando un polvo negro de sus mangas, Iza fue rodeada por el polvo negro pero en eso Fi soltó fuego de su boca y el humo exploto rodeando a Iza en, el fuego termino cubriéndola, Iza bajo con cuidado y unas ligeras quemaduras en el cuerpo- ¿no funcionó? -Iza sonrio solo dio un paso y le dio un golpe a Fi en el a cara lanzándola contra la pared hasta dejarla estrellada con fuerza, la lider solo vio Gi cayó al suelo derrotada-

Fui divertido pero yo gano -dijo Iza sonriendo y la lider se enojo más, Izanamy logró quitarse el tenedor pero quedo herido- hay perdón jamás pensé que esto pasaría

Yo tampoco lo pensé -dijo Izanamy cansado, la lider de las antílopes apareció detrás de Iza sacando unos fideos de su manga derecha, lanzó un golpe y sujetó a Iza del cuerpo- eso es trampa

Todo se vale -dijo la lider sonriendo, jalo a Iza y la lanzó contra un muro estrellándola con fuerza, Ti avanzó y sujetó a la lider de su cuerpo-

Ahora somos tú yo -dijo Ti molesta, las dos se alejaron de los demás quedando en el patio-

Me llamo May maestra de los ataques de comida -dijo sonriendo, de sus mangas salieron más fideos de color rojos, los movió haciéndolos girar, luego lanzó un golpe y sujetó el puño derecho de Ti y su cuello, quedaron forcejeando un poco, Ti noto que los fideos tenían un poco negro, Ti sujetó un fideo con ambas manos y soltó fuego de sus manos, los videos se encendieron y May los soltó, Ti se liberó de los fideos y avanzó hacia May, May salto y sacó dos ollas de sus manos, lanzó el contenido formando una mezcla pastosa de color blanca que atrapó a Ti dentro-

¿Qué es esto? -Ti estaba golpeando la masa pero esta solo se estiraba por sus golpes-

Es una masa de bollos especial que hice, es pegajosa y expandible no importa que tanto trates no saldrás -May vio como la masa se infló tomando una forma redonda- creo que con esto gano

No tan rápido -dijo Ti sonriendo dentro del bollo, el cuerpo de Ti comenzó a formar mucho fuego a su alrededor, el fuego se volvió dorado, había pasado a su form de guardiana, lanzó varios golpes soltando energía, la masa se fue expandiendo hasta que la rompió, salió de la masa y tomo el bulto en sus manos, avanzó y cubrió a May con el dejando su cabeza de fuera, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de la masa y ella no se podía mover, Ti la fue calentando hasta que esta se cociera y May termino atrapada- bien creo que gane rápido un trato es un trato ya que nosotras ganamos estas batallas nos quedaremos con toda la comida

Mis alumnas no las dejaran irse tan fácil -dijo May sonriendo pero Bianca le mostró a sus alumnas atrapadas en una cadena- hay no...-después de un rato todos recuperaron los ingredientes, los utencilios y todas las cosas que das hembras fueron robando con el tiempo, todo lo que robaron lo llevaron en carretas al Valle, en todo el camino las hembras fueron sonriendo y riendo mientras los machos empujaban las carretas-

Que día más loco -dijo Po ya en su forma completa-

Si quién diría que un grupo de hembras se volvería así de locas por la comida -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¿por cierto cuantos pedazos tenemos hasta ahora?

19 en total ya -dijo Panda tranquilo- 10 más y podrán volver a su hogar -Izanamy levanto las orejas sorprendido, le dio una mirada a Iza hablando con Ti, Tigresa, Víbora y Bianca, se veía algo confundido e indeciso _"¿volver? Ya no sé si en verdad deseo volver"_ pensó Izanamy tranquilo-

Yo aún me pregunto ¿qué consecuencias podría tener el que nosotros estamos aquí? -dijo Po intranquilo viendo el cielo, nadie lo había notado pero no sólo ellos habían cambiado de dimensión si no otros más habían ido con ellos, en Japón se podía ver a una leona de pelo blanco estaba hablando con un león de pelo blanco y melena negra, su ojos Izquierdo estaba cerrado por una cicatriz y su ojo derecho era normal de color morado-

Bien dime ¿quién eres y qué buscas de mi? -dijo la leona sería-

Me llamo Ras, digamos que te tengo una propuesta muy interesante -dijo el León sonriendo- ¿qué te parecería destruir este mundo con mi ayuda y la de otros guerreros que están en el inframundo?

Diría que estas loco pero suena interesante -dijo la leona sonriendo- me llamo Razas, creo que tú eres mi contra parte del otro universo así como los guardianes que aparecieron hace días

Así es, pero lo mejor es que yo ya estoy muerto, se como entrar y salir del inframundo, conozco a un sujeto que nos ayudará a liberar a un ejército de demonios -dijo Ras sonriendo- su nombre es Ke Pa

Todos los sujetos derrotados por los guardianes podrán regresar al mundo y ellos serán derrotados por todos ellos -Razas sonrio- eso me gusta, vamos a liberar a Ke Pa y destruir el sello del inframundo


	60. Chapter 60

¡ **Choque de dimensiones**!

En China más específico en un bar, un cerdo de color negro con colmillos cortos estaba caminando sin hacerle nada a nadie en eso Ras y Razas aparecieron frente a él, los dos leonés sonrieron y sujetaron al cerdo de los colmillos y se lo llevaron, los dos llevaron al cerdo a un callejón y lo lanzaron al fondo.

Oigan esperen no tengo nada por favor no me lastimen -dijo el cerdo asustado-

Relájate Ke Pa -dijo Ras sonriendo y el cerdo se sorprendió-

¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? -dijo el cerdo confundido- ¿cómo sabes..

Como te llamas? -dijo Ras sonriendo- sencillo yo te conozco y también sé cómo liberarte de tu forma de cerdo -el cerdo sonrio interesado- pero solo te libraré si tú me dices algo que me interesa y lo haces

¿Qué cosa quieres que haga? -dijo el cerdo nervioso-

Sencillo cuando liberemos tu verdadera forma queremos que nos lleves al mundo de los espíritus y lo abras del otro extremo -dijo Razas sería-

El mundo de los espíritus -dijo el cerdo sorprendido- requiere de mucha energía ir hasta ese lugar pero también yo tengo otra ideas

¿Qué liberar a tus hermanos demoniacos? -dijo Ras serio- no seas Estupido Ke Pa, esas cosas morirán antes de que puedas sacarlas de su sello, es más ni siquiera tendrás el poder para liberar el sello -el cerdo quedo callado- escuchame la única forma en que podamos ganarle a los guardianes más Poderosos es con un ejército y si me ayudas a sacar al Orochi de su mundo tendremos a China no a todo el mundo bajo nuestros pies y gobierno -el cerdo sonrio- pero eso sí traicioname y morirás tengo el poder necesario para eso -el cerdo asintio- bien tendremos el poder del Orochi y de un ejército de demonios -los ojos de Ras y de Razas brillaron de un color rojo, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade todos estaban entrenando tranquilos, Panda estaba meditando mientras Ti y Hinata estaban sentadas a su lado meditando de la misma forma, Tigresa estaba sentada en una silla tallando su vientre tranquila, su vientre había crecido un poco estaba sonriendo y esperando a que su bebe comenzará a moverse algún día, Po estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo de forma tranquila, estaba sudando un poco, Izanamy estaba sujetado de baños de una barra de metal sostenida por dos soportes, estaba flexionando los brazos, no estaba usando su camisa y en la cintura tenía todas unas cadenas con un pesa muy grande de metal al final, Iza estaba frente a él sonriendo sonrojada, los dos guardianes estaban haciendo ejercicio pero Byakun no estaba por ningún lado-

¡Hay Byakun más duro! -se escucho el grito de Bianca y todos se quedaron sorprendidos helados donde estaban- ¡No aflojes ahora! ¡Más duro, con fuerza, con fuerza, Si más rápido! -por alguna razón todos se sonrojaron pensando mal, pero en eso apareció Byakun corriendo empuñando una carreta y detrás de él estaba Bianca sentada en la carrera con un cono en la boca- ¡Si más rápido! ¡Máximo esfuerzo!

Ya no puedo -dijo Byakun viniendo de dolor y sudando bastante, solo usaba su pantalón-

¡Estás aguadito! -Bianca grito divertida, los demás se rieron un poco- ¡termina la rutina y te compenso toda la noche, con un postrecito y muchísima acción! -Byakun sonrio y comenzó a correr empujando la carreta con más fuerza-

Me dan pena esos dos, un maestro debe hacer ejercicio sin motivación sucia y con solo su deber por delante -dijo Panda serio, Ti alzo una ceja sonriendo y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pasó por su cabeza hasta su oreja y le dio un leve mordisco, Panda sonrio un poco de forma nerviosa y sonrojado- Ti por favor...no es...-Ti le susurró algo al oído y Panda abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿ahora? -Ti asintio dandole una mirada sensual y calmada, Panda la cargo en sus brazos y se levanto- ¡póngase a gritar o a entrenar nos vemos más tarde! -a panda se fue corriendo mientras Ti se reía, todos se quedaron congelados y sorprendidos-

Hay quienes no tienen respeto por los demás -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y riendo un poco- como cierto par que vivió en mi castillo -le lanzó una mirada divertida a Po el cual desvío la mirada nervioso- o como la que hizo volar el techo de su palacio con un canto -Ti se sonrojo pero le mando un gruñido muy fuerte a Izanamy, pero el solo se rió con fuerza-

Oye Izanamy ¿por qué no haces flexiones de cabeza? -dijo Iza sonriendo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta en la barra y se sujetó con los pies, comenzó a hacer flexiones con la cadena y la pesa todavía puestas, doblaba el cuerpo marcando sus músculos, Iza se recostó en el suelo sonriendo y movimiento la cola de forma contenta-

Sabes no eres nada sutil -dijo Po sonriendo, Iza no contesto solo extendió el brazo izquierdo y disparo una bola de fuego, Po la esquivo moviendo el cuerpo y la esfera exploto en el muro dejando un agujero- vaya las hembras si son enojonas en el celo -susurro un poco, pensó un momento como romper el momento- Izanamy dime ¿te piensas ir o quedar con Iza? -Izanamy se sorprendió y cayó de espalda golpeándose con la pesa y las cadenas, se quejó y se sujetó la espalda, Iza por su lado se sorprendió pero bajo las orejas deprimida-

Perdón tengo que hacer algo -Iza se levanto y se fue bajando su tono, Izanamy la vio y se levanto tallando su espalda-

Creo que me pase -dijo Po intranquilo, Izanamy tomó la pesa y se la lanzó a Po pero el la sujetó con sus manos- ¿cuál es el problema?

Infeliz traga p..os de pandas -dijo Izanamy molesto- no sabes cuando cerrar la boca y cuando abrirla -camino hacia la puerta dejando a Po sorprendido- mejor me voy a correr -se fue del palacio corriendo a cuatro patas mientras Po estaba confundido-

No entiendo ¿dije algo malo? -dijo Po sorprendido pero Tigresa estaba negando con la cabeza-

Mira yo no sé mucho sobre las relaciones amorosas ese es el campo de Víbora -dijo Tigresa tranquila- Víbora ven -gritó un poco y Víbora apareció con una bandeja en la cabeza y una tasa de Te caliente- ¿mi te está caliente? -Víbora asintio- ¿hojas frescas y verdes? -volvió a asentir- ¿más de tres minutos en el horno? -volvió a asentir- ¿esperaste cuatro minutos antes de traerlo? -Víbora volvió a asentir y Tigresa le dio un trago- bien hecho

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Nada solo la entreno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- así Po metió la pata al meterse en la relación de Izanamy e Iza

¿Qué dijo? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Le dijo a Izanamy si se quedaría aquí o se irá dejando sola a Iza -dijo Tigresa sería-

Eres un infeliz traga p..os de pandas -dijo Víbora molesta-

¿Qué? ¿Ahora todos tienen algo en contra mía o que? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Po no sé que pase en ese cráneo de espacio tan reducido que tienes -dijo Víbora molesta- pero por si no lo has notado Byakun e Izanamy han encontrado lo que se conoce como amor, narcisista en el caso de Byakun, pero Iza dice que siente algo por Izanamy, le duele mucho al pensar que el se va, en el caso inverso es lo mismo, ninguno de los dos quiere alejarse del otro por eso ese tema es muy delicado té recomiendo que no lo toques -Po suspiro, no importa si estaba en otra dimensión Víbora seguía dandole sermones de la misma forma- creo que deberías hablar con el macho y yo hablo con la hembra a ver si no tratan de matarte después -Po suspiró-

Creo que tienes razón pero el no me escuchara ahora debe estar molesto -dijo Po intranquilo, solo se sentó en el suelo se brazos cruzados- pero él debe saber muy bien lo que le puede pasar si se queda más de un año en este lugar -mientras tanto Izanamy estaba corriendo a cuatro patas hasta salir del Valle- pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿todavía tiene algo por lo cual regresar a nuestra dimensión? -pasó más de una hora e Izanamy se había detenido en un pequeño lago, se sentó en el suelo y vio su reflejo en el agua-

¿Volver? -dijo Izanamy ido- ¿por qué debería volver? -de su pantalón saco una hoja de papel y dentro de esa hoja estaba un anillo de oro, la nota decía _"Lo siento pero soy muy infeliz ahora"_ la leía una y otra vez, repetía las mismas palabras en su mente, solo suspiro, tomó el anillo y lo lanzó al agua dejando que se hundiera- es verdad no tengo nada por qué volver y no tengo porque volver

Sabes eso suena duro -dijo Po serio detrás de él- aún más para alguien que ama su nación

Yo nunca dije tal cosa, si decido volver o no es cosa mía Po -dijo Izanamy serio sin verlo- pero como dije no tengo nada por qué volver ahora, además si piensas que la aldea me necesita estas equivocado tienen a Hinata punto y final -se levanto y estaba por irse pero un muro de roca apareció frente a él- ¿qué significa esto?

Algo me estás ocultando lo puedo ver bien en tu cara -dijo Po serio- además lanzaste un anillo al agua ¿Que significa eso? ¿Un amuleto de buena suerte? ¿Peores deseos a tus enemigos? -Izanamy no contesto solo tenía la mirada baja- pelea conmigo -Izanamy lo vio levantando una ceja- so será un momento apuesto que con eso te vas a desahogar y me dirás todo lo que quiero saber -Po sonrio, doblo las piernas un poco, levanto los brazos extendiendo el brazo deberá con la Palma abierta y los dedos doblados, la mano izquierda la tenía por detrás de su oreja también con los dedos abiertos- recuerda lo que te decía tu maestro aveces debes dejar que los puños hablen por ti

No puedo negarte eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, extendió la pierna derecha dejándola recta, la pierna izquierda la doblo e inclinó su cuerpo, extendió su brazo izquierdo alzando los dos dedos un poco y la izquierda la extendió hacia atrás de él con los dedos ligeramente doblados-

-Po avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando su golpe y le regresó uno, Po le sujetó el puño con su mano, lo desvió en un empujón se giró y lanzó una patada con el empeine izquierdo, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo esquivando la patada, se giró y le dio una patada a los pies con el talón, Po se cayo e Izanamy se levanto pero Po le dio una patada con ambos pies el pecho, Izanamy se alejó y Po se volvió a levantar, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe vertical, Izanamy levanto los brazos dejándolos cruzados, el golpe le dio a los brazos dejando una leve onda de impacto, el suelo tembló un momento dejando una grieta, Izanamy extendió los brazos, salgo y le dio una patada en el mentón, Po se alejó de un salto quedando en pie, los dos volvieron a quedar en poses de nuevo-

Estas dudando -dijo Po serio- cuando peleas eres muy adiestrado pero ahora estas dudando y lo peleas bien, lo que te pasó debe ser muy duro y no puedes decirlo, vamos una vez más -Po se quedó en guardia e Izanamy avanzó lanzando un golpe, Po lo esquivo saltando a un lado y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho sujetando el puño de Po con fuerza, Po se sorprendió un momento pero Izanamy comenzó a lanzar varios golpes y Po colocó los brazos para defenderse, los dos estaban en un intercambio de solo golpes, estaban parejos mientras la energía emanaba de ambos, la energía de Izanamy se volvió roja y la de Po dorada, los dos siguieron intercambiando golpes, se detuvieron y lanzaron una patada con el empeine, los dos terminaron chocando sus piernas y eso creó una onda de impacto y aire en el campo, los dos saltaron alejándose, cuando quedaron de pie vieron que el suelo había quedado en un agujero redondo y arenoso debido a su pelea- ¿quieres seguir elevando o llevar esto hasta los límites?

¿No te vas a rendir verdad? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Po asintio- bien te lo diré -los dos se sentaron en el suelo e Izanamy suspiro- Luceli se fue con Isaac hace casi un año...

¿Te abandonó? -dijo Po sorprendido e Izanamy asintio- vaya lo siento...¿qué te dijo y por qué se llevó a tu hijo?

No lo sé...-Izanamy suspiro y se recostó en el suelo viendo el cielo- solo un día estaba terminando mi trabajo como siempre, había llegado temprano a mi cuarto cuando llegue, las cosas de Luceli, las de Isaac incluso ambos no estaban, cuando me acerque a la cama encontré una nota la cual me decía que ella se había ido porque era infeliz estos últimos meses...me dejo su anillo...eso fue lo que lance al agua

Lo hubieras vendido o empeñado -dijo Po sonriendo e Izanamy abrió los ojos, se levanto, fue corriendo al agua y se lanzó dentro para buscar el anillo, tardo un rato pero lo encontró- eso fue exagerado pero espero que valga a mucho -los dos se quedaron acostados y tratando de calmarse- creo que deberías hablar con Iza sobre esto de irte, cuando llegue el momento de irse ella será la que más va a sufrir -Izanamy cerró los ojos y se levanto- a ¿dónde vas?

A buscar a Yao para que me dice el secreto para quedarme eso es todo -dijo Izanamy serio, guardo dl anillo y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas rumbo a un lugar desconocido-

Solo espero que sepas lo que haces -dijo Po tranquilo, él se levanto y regresó al palacio, apenas abrió la puerta se topó con algo que no esperaba ver, Iza estaba corriendo quitándose la camisa mostrando las vendas en el pecho, tenía la cara roja y se estaba riendo- ¿qué pasa aquí?

¡Po atrápala rápido! -Víbora le grito y Po asintio sujetando a Iza del cuerpo, Iza se estaba riendo sin parar mientras Po trataba de mantenerla en sus brazos- bien Iza ya cálmate

¡Nooooo! Mi Icha Kun se va me va dejar cholita y sin mi inyección de las noches -Iza estaba riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo- no quiero que se vaya -lloro un poco-

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? -dijo Po nervioso y confundido-

Pues fui a verla y la encontré bebiendo una botella de alcohol completa -dijo Víbora sorprendida, Iza estaba peleando para liberarse hasta quitarse las vendas del pecho, trataba de soltarse pero Po no la dejaba hasta que recibió un coletazo en la cara- Iza ya cálmate ¿por qué no esperamos a que Izanamy vuelve y hablamos con el? O que te consienta bonito

¡Si! ¡Icha Kun! ¡Icha Kun! ¡My Lovely! -Iza comenzó a cantar mientras se reía con fuerza y los demás estaban extrañados, mientras ellos estaban viviendo de forma tranquila, en el árbol del durazno, Ras y Razas se acercaron sonriendo, los dos forma don un fuego negro en sus manos y lo dispararon contra el árbol, cuando las energías impactaron se creó una colisión con un muro de energia Dorado frente a ellos, los dos aplicaron más fuerza pero el muro seguí estable, en un momento el muro comenzó a romperse hasta que las llamas negras lo perforaron y golpearon al árbol directamente, en un momento el árbol comenzó a arder en llamas, Shifu sintió que su paz se deshizo y cayó al suelo en la gruta del dragón, Ti y Po sintieron que algo andaba mal y salieron del palacio para ver qué pasaba, mientras tanto Izanamy se detuvo, se levanto y vio como el cielo en el palacio de Jade se iba cubriendo de un brillo rojizo-

Esta energía...¡no puede ser! -Izanamy comenzó a correr de regreso, Po, Panda, Ti, Byakun y Bianca estaban viendo dl cielo el cual se había puesto de un color rojizo, Iza quien estaba ya más sobria no to que el árbol se estaba quemando-

¡El árbol del durazno se está quemando! -Iza grito y los demás se sorprendieron al verlo-

¡No puede ser! -Panda grito sorprendido, los demás fueron corriendo, Po, Grulla y Ti trataron de apagar el árbol usando sus poderes de agua, pero era demasiado tarde, el árbol estaba muerto y quemado- ¿no entiendo por qué alguien atacaría el árbol? -Po lo pensó un momento y vio a los lados-

Ke Pa -dijo Po serio y todos se pusieron en guardia- no eso no servirá -se escucho un gran rugido y todos vieron a los lados tratando de ver dónde estaba Ke Pa pero el cielo sonó con fuerza y todos vieron como Ke Pa se elevó en el aire con dos figuras sobre su cuerpo, se enrolló y bajo en picada, rugió con fuerza haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de un color rojo, frente a él se formó un círculo verde y el pudo entrar en medio de la nada- ¿qué hizo?

Desapareció -dijo Ti sorprendida- acaso ¿quería hacer algo más?

Conozco a Ke Pa y él siempre quizo liberar a sus hermanos que duermen bajo el palacio de Jade pero ahora fue diferente, no nos atacó como antes -dijo Po serio-

Pero aún este lugar se volvió peligroso ahora -dijo Panda serio- lo mejor es que el Valle sea evacuado lo más pronto posible

Es lo más razonable -dijo Po serio, Byakun, Bianca, Po, Panda, Ti, Iza y los demás estaban reunidos en el patio frente a Shifu el cual estaba serio y sorprendido- eso pasó solo atacaron el árbol para retirar el sello del poder de Ke Pa, Shifu debe sacar a todos los aldeanos del Valle

Po no sé si lo notaste pero yo vi a dos sujetos que estaban en la espalda del dragón -dijo Ti sorprendida- ¿quiénes habrán sido? ¿Por qué estarían en el cuerpo del dragón?

Ese sin duda fue Ras -dijo Izanamy entrando por la puerta principal- reconocería esa energía infernal donde fue

Pero eso es imposible Ras ya está muerto, tiene dos años muerto y debería estar sellado en el mundo de los espíritus como los demás -dijo Tigresa sería- ¿cómo es que lograría salir?

No lo sé, pero de algo si estoy seguro él no va a quedarse quieto y gozar de una vida tranquila él vendrá y tratará de destruir a todos y todo -dijo Izanamy serio- evacuen el Valle -todos asintieron, mientras tanto del otro extremo de la dimensión, se podía ver un mundo de muchos colores, oscuro, rojo y parecía que todos se movía muy rápido para ellos, Ke Pa estaba avanzando en un camino sin un destino exacto, en su cabeza estaban Razas y Ras sujetados de sus cuernos-

Este camino es interminable -dijo Razas sorprendida- ¿Ke Pa cuanto falta?

No mucho solo un poco más -dijo Ke Pa serio- espero que esta energía funcione porque cuando llegue ya no tendré energía suficiente para volver así que el resto está en sus capacidades

Humo no me tienes que decir dos veces dragón inútil -dijo Ras serio- te prometo que cual logremos el cometido tendremos el poder que supera el poder de lo ordinario es decir, el poder de un dios -Razas y Ke Pa se sorprendieron por lo que dijo- mantén el ritmo Ke Pa estábamos por entrar -Ke Pa rugió con fuerza y traspaso una pared llegando a un mundo de una luz verde y sombrío, en ese mundo las rocas y edificios flotaban en el aire- bien llegamos al mundo de los espíritus

La gravedad aquí es muy baja se puede flotar sin problemas pero el aire es pesado -dijo Razas sorprendida, por su parte Ke Pa estaba sudando y estaba muy agitado-

Bien pero que tengas más fuerzas y nos lleves a la zona más profunda el inframundo -dijo Ras sonriendo-

Hablas como si tuviera energía ilimitada -dijo Ke Pa serio, avanzó hacia la parte más profunda de ese mundo, en lo más profundo había un agujero negro pero no se movía ni atraía los objetos solo era un hueco en una pared de oscuridad, Ke Pa pudo entrar sin problemas pero al hacerlo se topó con un muerto, desértico, y con lava en lugar de agua, el cielo mismo estaba cubierto de una tormenta de rayos, Ke Pa sonrio haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara con fuerza- parece que el aire de este lugar llena de energía mi cuerpo

No importa eso -dijo Ras serio, apretó los puños y gruño con fuerza- ese maldito de Izanamy me envió a este lugar, día tras día quería salir y matarlo con mis propias manos, todos los días ardiendo en llamas, colgado del cuello, torturado todos los días, pero finalmente pude escapar de este mundo gracias a un ser llamado Kai -sus manos sangraron con fuerza y suspiro para relajarse, de su ropa saco ocho gemas las cuales comenzaron a brillar con fuerza- metal -levanto una joya diagonal de color plateado- fuego -una gema roja apareció- agua -una gema azul brillo- tierra -una gema verde brillo- viento -una gema azul pálido apareció- luz -una gema blanca brillo- oscuridad -una gema morada apareció- rayo -la última gema era amarilla, las ocho gemas comenzaron a girar reaccionando con un resplandor- estas gemas son los corazones del Orochi y la clave para sacarlo de su sueño pero -de su ropa saco un pergamino negro- con este pergamino sabremos cómo controlarlo y usar sus poderes para nosotros

También Ke Pa podría resultar afectado -dijo Razas sonriendo- andando -Ke Oa rugió y avanzó hacia el centro más alejado de ahí,mientras avanzaban veían a muchos condenados sufriendo castigo tras castigo deacuerdo a su pecado, Razas estaba sorprendida, algunos eran quemados vivos, otros asesinados de la misma forma era un infierno realmente, Ras mantenía las gemas alzadas para que lo guiarán completamente en su camino, Ke Pa siguió las indicaciones hasta que llegaron a un punto donde la cabeza de un dragón era el sostén de una isla de lava- vaya apuesto que ver un dragón hecho huesos y usado como parte de una isla no te gusta ¿verdad? -Ke Pa estaba impresionado viendo cómo algunos pecadores estaban sostenidos por cadenas rojas en todo el cuerpo y atados al cuerpo del dragón-

Entra la boca del dragón -dijo Ras serio, Ke Pa avanzó y entro por la cabeza del dragón, el dragón era veinte veces más grande que Ke Pa, tanto que hacía parecer a Ke Pa como un simple gusano, Ke Pa siguió el camino por la espina del dragón hasta una zona más oscura, cuando Ke Pa se detuvo pudieron ver que había un portón estilo japonés de color rojo- desde aquí avanzamos solo caminando -los dos ladrones se quedaron de pie en el suelo igual que Ke Pa, siguieron avanzando caminando por un rato más hasta que todo se volvió oscuro completamente, no había ruido, ni un sonido o luz, no se podía presidir nada era como si se estuviera muerto, los tres siguieron avanzó sin saber que más hacer hasta que llegaron a un lugar no conocido por ningún mortal solo por los que crearon ese lugar, Ras se acercó hasta llegar a un base metálica, apenas la toco con el pie esta hizo un eco en todo el campo, de un momento a otro todo se iluminó pero frente a ellos estaba un Puente negro metálico, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final, ahí mismo había una puerta hecha de roca con la figura de ocho cabezas de dragón con un agujero cada una en la frente-

Llevo el momento -dijo Ras riendo un poco, extendió los brazos y las joyas fueron directamente a las cabezas de dragón en la puerta, la puerta tembló con fuerza y estaba moviéndose-

¿Cómo que llegamos a este lugar? ¿O mejor dicho que es este lugar? -dijo Razas sorprendida-

A este lugar se le conoce como la zona del infinito un lugar en el que sí uno se pierde, no podrá morir, vivir o sentir nada, es un destino peor que la torturar o la muerte, no podrás hacer nada mientras tú cuerpo vaga eternamente aquí -los dos solo vieron la zona oscura y la puerta termino de abrirse revelando ocho corazones los cuales latían con fuerza- jajaja por fin

Esos son...los corazones del Orochi -dijo Razas sorprendida- entonces este plan fue para...

Si comeremos los corazones malditos y tendremos el poder sobre los ocho elementos más imponentes del mundo -dijo Ras riendo- vamos la gloria nos aguarda -los tres rieron bastante al entrar, mientras tanto en el Valle de La Paz, todos los aldeanos estaban saliendo de sus casas creando las cosas en carretas, Po y los demás maestros del palacio de Jade los estaban escoltando, mientras tanto el señor Ping iba acompañado de Tigresa, Shifu los ayudaba a salir del Valle y los guiaba a una zona segura, Iza por su lado estaba revisando que huviera ningún aldeano resagado, se escucharon golpes y quejas viniendo del palacio y ella subió las escaleras para ir a ver qué pasaba, cuando llevo fue directo al salón de los héroes y se topó o con Izanamy abriendo cada rollo, lo leía y luego lo tiraba a un lado, uno de los rollos llego a sus pies y ella lo levanto, Izanamy estaba buscando algo pero no lo hallaba al parecer-

¿Qué tanto buscas? -dijo Iza confundida e Izanamy se detuvo- ¿qué buscas?

Solo...estaba...buscando algo...relacionado al espejo de las dimensiones -dijo Izanamy decaído e Iza bajo las orejas deprimida- yo...bueno...

No digas nada más -dijo Iza deprimida- lo sabía desde un principio es inevitable que te vayas...yo solo quiero que te cuides...-sonrío llorando un poco y se dio la vuelta- los demás necesitan apoyo así...que creo...-Izanamy avanzó y la abrazo por la espalda- Izanamy yo...creo...que es lo mejor... -se dejó abrazar por el- tus...amigos...o algún hermano...alguien te...

No quiero irme -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- no hay nadie esperándome del otro lado -Iza pasó sus manos por sus brazos los cuales rodeaban su pecho- eh perdido una vez más, eh perdido otra batalla, no me importa volver a empezar, mantendré la cabeza no me ocultaré y me volveré a levantar -Iza sonrio un poco- quiero probar lo imposible, quiero probar todo lo que puedo aún sabiendo que voy a perder, no me detendré tratare todo lo que sea para quedarme aquí contigo -Iza se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo-

Quédate...es lo único que quiero...quiero que te quedes -dijo Iza llorando un poco, Izanamy no podía hacer nada más que consolarla en esos momento, después de dos horas todos los aldeanos fueron evacuados, Víbora, Grulla, Hinata, Tigresa, Mantis y Mono los acompañaron por su cuidado mientras Shifu seguía cerca del Valle para ver la batalla,la noche se hizo presente en un rato, Izanamy, Po y Byakun estaban tranquilos pero, Panda, Ti e Iza estaban nerviosos un poco ya que no sabían que iba a pasar-

Hasta ahora no habitado ni un incidente o perturbación -dijo Po serio viendo el cielo- todo aparece tranquilo me da mala espina -Byakun estaba suspirando un poco, se tocó la frente con los dedos y luego bajó tocando su hombro izquierdo, pasó al derecho, luego al pecho, regreso al hombro izquierdo, luego la frente- ¿qué haces?

Ni idea pero lo hacen muchos que llegaron a la isla parece que da suerte -dijo Byakun sorprendido viendo sus manos- bien ¿cuál es plan Po?

Solo esperar y atacar -dijo Po serio-

¿Estás bien Ti? -dijo Panda viendo a Ti la cual movía sus dedos en sus manos- sé que estás nerviosa

No estoy nerviosa, estoy un poco asustada -dijo Ti nerviosa- es la primera vez que veo algo así

Hey descuida yo te protegeré estar a tu lado sin problemas -dijo Panda sonriendo y Ti lo abrazo para calmar su miedo- ya no pasa nada -los dos estaban unidos mientras Bianca se acercó a Byakun-

¿Tú también tienes miedo? -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Bianca solo le tomó la mano sin decir nada, Byakun se sorprendió la mano derecha de Bianca estaba temblando con fuerza- ya tranquila estamos aquí no pasa nada -la abrazo para que se calmara- nosotros somos dos años más fuertes no pasa nada somos maestros listos para cualquier problema

Eso lo sé es solo que no puedo evitar sentir miedo -dijo Bianca sonando tranquila- Byakun si sobrevivimos quieres hacerlo en mi...-le susurró a algo a Byakun en el oído y él se sorprendió bastante de escucharlo-

Con gusto -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras Bianca se dejaba abrazar para perder el miedo, Iza e Izanamy estaban abrazados también-

Descuida no pasa nada si salen monstruos gigantes yo me hago cargo -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Sé que podrás cuidarme -dijo Iza sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso que duró un rato, Byakun y Bianca también estaban lo mismo igual que Panda y Ti, Po era el único que estaba solo y abandonado por su dueña, las tres parejas estaban en un ambiente romántico y meloso mientras Po estaba solo, Po se cruzó de brazos mientras podía sentir el sentimiento detrás convirtiéndose en pequeñas piedras en forma de corazón golpeándole en la cabeza, se estaba irritando bastante ante las demostraciones de amor, estaba a punto de decir algo pero el viento sopló con fuerza en ese momento y abrió los ojos de sorpresa-

¡Ya dejen las cursilerías! ¡Ya llegaron los engendros! -Po grito sorprendido, en el cielo se formó un círculo verde de energía del cual salió un dragón pero este se veía diferente a Ke Pa, su piel superior era negra con bordes rojos, sus ojos eran rojos en forma afilada, sus cuernos eran las largas y afilados, su cuerpo entero tenía una mirada todavía más larga que la de Ke Pa, el dragón rugió con fuerza haciendo que el cielo se llenará de rayos y destellos, Po y los demás pasaron a sus formas de guardianes en un momento pero del cuerpo del dragón salieron dos figuras con aspecto de leones pero su pelo era blanco con ojos color sangre de fondo negro completamente, la melena del León macho era negra, de la espalda de ambos aparecieron un par de alas como de murciélago o los de un demonio- ¡¿son demonios?! -los tres enemigos crearon una esfera de energía, los leones en su mano derecha formando una esfera de energía negra y morada, mientras el dragón creó una esfera roja y gigantesca en su hocico, los tres dispararon sus ataques y le dieron de lleno al palacio creando una gran explosión, todo el palacio había volado en pedazos y el campo se había cubierto de humo, de un momento a otro uno tres destellos en medio del polvo y el humo, de ahí salió un dragón dorado de gran tamaño seguido de un lobo blanco con marcas rojas en la frente, ojos y nariz, la siguiente figura en revelarse fue un tigre blanco de pelo plateado con marcas azules fuertes en su cuerpo y dientes de sable, Ti abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Po, Izanamy y Byakun expulsando una gran aura de sus cuerpos pero al aparecer los animales gigantes venir a de ellos- es hora de comenzar


	61. Chapter 61

**¡Colisión de dimensiones! -Segunda parte-**

En el campo donde solía estar el palacio de Jade ahora solo quedaba un agujero cubierto de llamas, en ese mismo lugar había tres figuras, un dragón dorado, una lobo blanco y un tigre blanco y azul, los tres animales eran de tamaño gigante como de más de diez metros, esas bestias habían sido creadas con los poderes de Po, Izanamy y Byakun, con el dragón estaba Ti y Panda sorprendidos, Bianca había sido protegida por Byakun e Iza protegida por Izanamy-

Vaya así que se lograron defender de nuestro ataque que admirable -dijo Razas sorprendida y sonrio con algo de burla- bien veamos si pueden con esto -estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza y disparo un rayo color carmesí-

Izanamy atento Razas es muy peligrosa -dijo Iza preocupada, Izanamy grito y el lobo gruño creando un muro de fuego deteniendo el ataque, Izanamy estaba forcejeando y apretando los dientes por la fuerza-

¿Qué clase de poder es este? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- es muy fuerte -el lobo aulló deshaciendo el ataque frente a él, Ke Pa avanzó hacia Po en picada, el dragón rugió y avanzó hacia Ke Pa y los dos estrellaron sus cabezas en un fuerte estruendo, Po retrocedió un poco sujetando su cabeza, Ke Pa avanzó y le dio un mordida al dragón en el cuello, Po grito de dolor un momento mientras unas marcas aparecían en su cuerpo, Po se elevó más en el cielo con el dragón pero Ke Pa no se soltaba, Po deshizo al dragón haciendo que Ke Pa se soltara, Ti y Panda comenzaron a caer asustándose un poco, Po bajo en picada y volvió a crear al dragón para atraparlos, el dragón se giró y quedo flotando en el aire, comenzó a formar un fuego dorado en su hocico mientras Po extendió los brazos-

Rugido explosivo -Po grito y el dragón liberó las llamas doradas, las llamas se concentraron y le dieron a Ke Pa en el cuerpo causando un fuerte explosión en el cuerpo de Ke Pa, se había formado una nube de humo y Po espero a ver qué había pasado, el humo paso y reveló a Ke Pa intacto- ¡No puede ser no le hice nada!

Mi turno -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo, inhalo profundo y comenzó a formar una bola de fuego carmesí en su boca, liberó un rayo de fuego concentrado de su boca y Po le contestó con una bola de fuego dorada, los dos ataques chocaron en el aire formando una colisión hasta terminar en una explosión, el cielo se cubrió de humo mientras Po se alejaba en su forma de dragón-

No lo esperaba pero Ke Pa se ha vuelto muy fuerte-

¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? -dijo Ti asustada-

Tranquila creo que resolveremos esto de alguna forma -dijo Panda sorprendido- Po ¿qué está forma tan sorprendente?

A esto se le conoce como maestría del Chi, es la máxima forma que tenemos los guardianes al liberal nuestro máximo poder solo se consigue al tener nuestro nivel maestro -dijo Po serio-

¿Nivel maestro? -dijo Ti sorprendida- entonces yo también puedo hacer...esto...-Ti estaba sorprendida sintiendo la energía que brotaba por su cuerpo, se escucharon unas explosiones a los lados y Ti vio como Po estaba zigzagueando evitando ataques de Ke Pa, el dragón se elevó y se deshizo dejando a los tres en el suelo- ¡¿espera que haces?! ¡¿Qué no ves que nos va atacar y luego nos va a masticar?!

Tranquila -dijo Po serio- no me queda de otra -Po comenzó a expulsar un poder dorado de su cuerpo, sus ojos pasaron a ser dorados, en su cuerpo apareció una camisa ajustada del cuerpo de color negra con borde dorado en el cuello con los lados levantados y cuello en V, tenía mangas largas con el mismo diseño mientras en su cintura apareció una cinta dorada con detalles verde esmeralda, en la camisa negra aparecieron comas de color doradas en el contorno del cuello, en los hombros y en la espalda apareció un dragón dorado alzándose en su espalda, en los hombros aparecieron hombreras ajustadas a su cuerpo de color dorada- Modo guardián fase 2 -Ti estaba realmente sorprendida igual que Panda-

¡Eso es Bárbaro! -dijo Ti sorprendida- ¡¿realmente puedo llegar a ese nivel?!

No hay tiempo de platicar -dijo Panda serio, expulsó poder y pasó a su forma de guardián usando las alas- hay que pelear ahora -Po se sorprendió de ver la forma de Panda _"ya veo con que esa es la forma de guardián de Panda al usar la gema del fénix"_ pensó Po sorprendido, Ti grito y pasó a su forma de guardián expulsando un poder dorado-

Vaya te ves muy bien con ese traje -dijo Po sonriendo y Ti sonriendo alzando los dedos-

Me tomó tiempo pero lo logré -dijo Ti sonriendo-

Los tres son muy débiles contra mi poder actual, ¿realmente creen que su tonto plan funcionara? -dijo Ke Pa riendo un poco, los tres se pusieron en guardia viendo al dragón mientras tanto en la montaña donde solía estar el palacio, Byakun estaba usando su energía formando un tigre blanco de gran tamaño, el tigre lanzó un golpe pero Ras lo esquivo haciendo aparecer unas alas de color doradas con una energía roja en su cuerpo-

¡No me interesa pelear contigo! -Ras avanzó y le dio un golpe al tigre en las costillas, Byakun se quejó sujetando sus costillas del lado derecho, Ras se impulsó y fue directo al lobo blanco, el lobo se puso en dos patas y Ras le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy grito y por el dolor deshizo la forma del lobo blanco, Ras lo aprovechó y le dio un golpe en el estomago y comenzó a empujarlo, aplicó más fuerza y lo lanzó contra el suelo más lejos del palacio, Izanamy cayó de espaldas dejando una onda de impacto y levanto la tierra al caer-

¡Izanamy! -Iza grito asustada y Razas apareció frente a ella lanzando una patada, Iza levanto los brazos deteniendo su patada- Razas maldita regresaste

Así es y ahora tu pelearas conmigo -dijo Razas sonriendo y lanzó un golpe, Iza lo esquivo bajando el cuerpo y le dio un golpe al estómago, soltó una ventisca de aire y la empujo alejándola de ella, Iza se quedo en guardia viendo a Ras, comenzó a expulsar poder y pasó a su fase dos- ido pelea como se debe niña -con Izanamy estaba enterrado entre las rocas y se levanto quejándose un poco-

¡Levántate y pelea! Es hora de que mi venganza se cumpla Izanamy -dijo Ras sonriendo, Izanamy se levanto y se quejó un poco por el dolor- vamos demuéstrame tu fuerza

Puedo percibir el incremento de tu fuerza y debo decir que es admirable -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que yo también me volví mucho más fuerte?

Lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión fue que me confié -dijo Ras molesto- esta vez te voy a matar y a destruir tu cuerpo por completo usando el poder del Orochi que devore -Ras grito y quitó la gabardina de su cuerpo mostrando su pelo blanco, un poder dorado comenzó a cubrirlo mientras un Aura negra cubría ese poder dorado, el poder comenzó a aumentar mientras los músculos de Ras aumentaban de tamaño, el suelo tembló un momento hasta que el pelo de Ras en el pecho se volvió dorado y brillante como si fuera una coraza lo que tenía encima, su melena se había vuelto negra y sus ojos rojos completamente, Izanamy se cubrió los ojos un momento por el resplandor mientras el cielo se oscurecía, cuando el resplandor paso Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido, Ras estaba frente a él con el pecho cubierto de dorada como una armadura-

¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué clase de poder fue el que devoraste?! Dímelo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ese es el poder del Orochi...es algo monstruoso...puedo sentir como si fuera puro instinto asesino

Así es este es el poder de un demonio -dijo Ras riendo- vamos porque no muestras tu máximo poder ahora

Bien te demostraré una transformación que sobre pasa el poder de la forma Guardián incluso la transformación más fuerte -dijo Izanamy serio, apretó los puños y un poder dorado lo rodeó, Izanamy grito mientras un poder rojo lo rodeó formando una esfera roja y dorada, la esfera creció más y más hasta formar un gran resplandor en el campo, todos los que estaban en la montaña vieron el resplandor e Iza se quedo sorprendida viendo como el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba brillando de un color rojo y dorado, el poder que rodeaba su cuerpo se comenzó a romper como si fuera un capa de energía sólida, pedazo por pedazos se retiró revelando a Izanamy, su pelo era blanco completamente, en su nariz había una raya roja, en su frente había un círculo con una línea roja pasando por el centro de forma vertical, sus párpados tenían un marco rojo afilado, debajo de su ojo había una marca roja gruesa que pasaba de forma horizontal por sus mejillas y al final había dos marcas pequeñas afiladas, sus colmillos habían crecido un poco hasta salían de su boca, el pelo se le había vuelto más afilado en la parte de la cabeza y había ganado marcas rojas en las puntas del pelo y en las orejas, su cola era un poco más larga y con el pelo más afilado con la punta de la cola de un color rojo, todos quedaron impresionados al ver su nueva forma mientras el poder que lo rodeaba se movía como llamas de color rojo y dorada- ¿Bien que te parece?

Esta no parece la forma del Guardián -dijo Ras sorprendido y luego se puso serio- es casi igual pero hay una diferencia

Así es no sólo la apariencia cambio también mi fuerza y mi velocidad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, abrió los ojos revelando que la pupila era afilada y roja, los dos se quedaron en posición, avanzaron de un paso y chocaron sus brazos deje and un fuerte estruendo en el campo-

Izanamy ¿qué significa esa forma? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

¡¿A dónde estás mirando?! -Razas grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un poco de energía en forma de una honda de energía roja, Iza la esquivo saltando y cayó a un extremo- la esquivaste muy bien -Iza se quejó mientras que en su mejilla derecha apareció un corte derramando sangre- apenas

Iza -Byakun y Bianca se juntaron con ella quedando en guardia frente a Razas- te apoyaremos también -dijo Byakun serio e Iza asintio- bien Po e Izanamy pasaron a la segunda fase creo que mejor yo lo hago también -eso impresionó a las hembras-

Entonces ¿tú también puedes hacerlo? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Si miren bien -Byakun sonrio, apretó los puños y abrió un poco las piernas, comenzó a gritar y un poder dorado lo cubrió, una esfera de energía azul y blanca lo rodeó formando una esfera en el campo, el destello cubrió toda la zona y los rayos comenzaron a sonar muy fuerte en el cielo, un rayo fue atraído al suelo y golpeó la esfera de la energía de Byakun haciéndola más grande, la esfera que cubría a Byakun se fue des haciendo revelando a Byakun, en la espalda tenía una anillo hecho de energía con comas negras girando en el, eran seis en total en su espalda, en sus brazos aparecieron dos marcas desde la parte trasera de su mano hasta sus hombros de forma vertical formando un rayo, sus colmillos eran largo a de forma afilada, el pelo de su cara había sido afilado y se movía un poco con leves destellos azules, las marcas de su cara se habían alzado un poco y tomando forma de rayos, su cola seguía igual pero las marcas ya no estaban, en la punta se había hecho un poco de pelo afilado formando un mechón negro y con leves marcas en su cola- está es mi segunda fase de guardián -un Aura de rayos azules lo cubrió de todo el cuerpo dejando leves destellos dm el campo- ahora mismo soy un Guardián nivel maestro

¿Hasta este...punto..nosotros...podemos llegar? -dijo Bianca sorprendida e Iza no podía creérselo- ellos...son...

Más fuertes...que todos...nosotros...-dijo Iza sorprendida viendo a Izanamy en su nueva forma y a Byakun en su forma nueva- el poder...de los tres...es incomparable

¡Apártate! -Razas avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Byakun se cruzó de brazos detenidos el golpe dejando una onda por el impacto, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzado la a otro extremo, Byakun avanzó y apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe, los dos conectaron un golpe dejando una onda de impacto y un resplandor en el campo, Iza y Bianca se alejaron un momento, se escucho un rugido en el cielo y las dos voltearon a ver a Ke Pa persiguiendo a ambos pandas en el cielo-

Ke Pa rugió expulsando fuego de su boca, Po le dio un golpe al fuego haciendo que se deshiciera en varios fragmentos, Panda bajo en picada y le dio un golpe a Ke Pa en el cuerpo con sus piernas, Ke Pa rugió y comenzó a girar en el aire, ascendió un poco y le dio un coletazo a Panda en el cuerpo, Panda empezó a caer un poco, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe a Ke Pa en la mejilla, Ke Pa expulsó un poder rojo y comenzó a elevarse, bajo en picada formando una onda de energía en su cuerpo y Po avanzó formando una onda de energía que lo cubrió del cuerpo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron formando una onda de impacto en el cielo seguido de un resplandor, Po se alejó y estiro el brazo derecho disparando una bola de fuego dorada, Ke Pa se giró y le dio un coletazo a la esfera lanzado la a un extremo, Panda apareció detrás de Ke Pa y lanzó un golpe soltando un remolino de fuego, el remolino le dio a Ke Pa en el cuerpo, Ti por su parte no podía hacer mucho en tierra solo observar, Po pasó por la cola de Ke Pa y la sujetó con sus manos, comenzó a bajar de forma rápida y lanzó a Ke Pa contra el suelo dejando una onda de impacto, Po y Panda comenzaron a formar una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, Ke Pa se levanto y rugió, un rayo cayó del cielo y lo golpeó, abrió la boca formando una esfera de energía negra con rayos rojos, disparo un rayo y ambos pandas dispararon la esfera dejando que impactará con el ataque de Ke Pa, se formó una colisión de energía de los dos ataques, ambos pandas forcejeaban un poco con la energía mientras Ke Pa mantenía el ritmo, los dos lados pusieron más energía mientras se mantenía la colisión, Ti avanzó corriendo hacia Ke Pa concentrando energía en todo su cuerpo, extendió los brazos a los lados formando una esfera de energía en cada mano, junto las manos frente a ella y disparo la energía en forma de un rayo dorado, el ataque de Ti le dio a Ke Pa en el cuerpo causando una explosión frente a él, Ke Pa perdió la concentración y el ataque de Po y Panda lo golpeó en el cuerpo cuasando una explosión aún mayor, el campo entero se cubrió de humo y Ke Pa salió del humo molesto, sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo y extendió las garras hacia Po y Panda y hacia Ti, los dos estaban siendo afectados por su poderes, rugió y soltó un descarga hacia ambos lados, Po y Panda se cruzaron de brazos soportando la descarga pero Ti estaba gritando por el dolor-

Panda grito y abrió sus alas de feliz hechas de fuego, el rayo se deshizo y avanzó hacia Ti, Ke Oa rugió y lanzó un corte con su garra izquierda, Panda lo esquivo bajando el cuerpo, desparecio y apareció detrás de él lanzó una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, la esfera le dio a Ke Pa en el cuerpo, Ke Pa rugió y se dio la vuelta golpeando a Panda con la cola, Ti cayó al suelo herida pero escucho como Panda estaba peleando así que se levanto, Po bajo en picada y le dio un golpe a Ke Pa en la cabeza dejando una onda de impacto dorada, Ke Pa grito de dolor pero un rayo golpeó la cabeza de Ke también golpeando a Po, Po grito tratando de contener el dolor, apretó uno de los cuernos de Ke Pa y levanto el puño derecho formando una bola de fuego dorada, la esfera comenzó a concentrar rayos en el contorno, Po lanzó un golpe dandole a Ke Pa en la cabeza dejando un eco en el cielo, Ke Pa perdió unos cuernos y comenzó a caer pero Po tenía descargas en el cuerpo y le costaba moverse, Panda y Ti se tomaron de las manos y expulsaron un poder rojo y dorado, Panda dio un salto sin soltar a Ti, siguieron avanzando y extendieron la mano libre, Ti extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía dorada, Panda estiro el brazo izquierdo formando una bola de fuego, los dos ataques se mezclaron formando una especie de bola de fuego grande y dorada, Ke Pa reaccionó y abrió la boca formando una bola de fuego carmesí frente a él, los dos ataques chocaron quedando en una colisión, Ti y Panda forcejearon un poco empujando más su ataque contra Ke Pa, Po por su lado se movió un poco y extendió el brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de energía dorada dandole a Ke Pa, Ke Pa solo mantuvo la concentración mientras Ti y Panda tenían más problemas, Po grito expulsando más poder de sus cuerpo, comenzó a lanzar varios golpes soltando bolas de energía en contra del cuerpo de Ke Pa, el cuerpo de Ke Pa comenzó a llenarse de rasguños, Panda y Gi dieron un último empujón haciendo que la esfera de energía explotara frente a Ke Pa cubriendo su cabeza de humo, Ke Pa grito un poco y retrocedió un poco, Po bajo en picada y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula del lado derecho, Ti avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Ke Pa, concentro energía en sus brazos y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo de Ke Pa, el cuerpo de Ke Pa comenzó a brillar por los golpes de Ti, Ti grito lanzando un último golpe soltando una esfera de energía de gran tamaño, Ti se alejó un poco viendo el daño en el cuerpo de Ke Pa, Ke Pa rugió formando una onda de sonido y energía, se elevó en el aire y Panda lo siguió-

Ke Pa concentro un rayo en su cuerpo y lo disparo en forma de descargas, Panda se cruzó de brazos soportando los ataques, formó una esfera de fuego en todo su cuerpo, extendió los brazos haciendo que la esfera explotara y deshiciera las descargas que había frente a él, Panda avanzó volando rápido y Ke Pa también avanzó cubriendo su cuerpo de energía, Panda lanzó un golpe y Ke Pa solo avanzó, los dos chocaron en el cielo dejando una onda de impacto, estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que se separaron y se alejaron quedando en otro extremo, Panda y Ke Pa volvieron y chocar tres veces más en el cielo mientras avanzaban, Ke Pa avanzó y le dio un coletazo a Panda en el cuerpo, Ke Pa se rió un poco pero Ti apareció detrás de su cabeza golpeándolo con fuerza, se soltó una descarga de energía dorada y Ke Pa rugió un poco, Po por su parte comenzó a girar las manos y hacer trazos dejando un resplandor blanco en los lados, la energía se juntó y formó uña dragón dorado hecho de energía, avanzó hacia Ke Pa el cual se desataba elevando en el cielo, el dragón avanzó y le dio una mordía en el cuello a Ke Pa, Ti se soltó y Po la atrapó con su dragón de energía, Ke Pa se había enojado, dejando que sus heridas comenzarán a sangrar, Po fue por Panda y tuvo a los tres en la energía mientras ambos dragones estaban flotando en el cielo, Ke Pa y Po avanzaron hacia el otro chocando cabezas dejando una onda de impacto, Po se elevó más en el cielo mientras Ti y Panda extendían sus manos frente a ellos creando una esfera de fuego en la boca del dragon, Ke Pa lo siguió pero Po se dio la vuelta y el dragón rugió, Panda y Ti dispararon algunas esferas de fuego dandole a Ke Pa en el cuerpo causando algunas explosiones en su cuerpo, Po avanzó y le dio una mordida en el cuerpo a Ke Pa, Ke Pa rugió y le dio un corte al dragón en el pecho, en el pecho de Po aparecieron las marcas de garras y comenzó a sangrar un poco, estiro el brazo derecho disparando una bola de fuego y le dio a Ke Pa en la boca se alejó y se elevó más en el cielo-

A este ritmo no terminaremos nunca -dijo Po serio-

Tengo una idea pero ¿es posible que Ti manipule la energía de este dragón? -dijo Panda serio y Po asintio-

Solo si se concentra lo suficiente -dijo Po serio-

Confíen en mí -dijo Ti sería y Po asintio, Ti estiro su brazo derecho y los dos pandas comenzaron a darle energía en todo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Ti brillo un momento mientras el dragón rugía- es mucho poder...no sé si pueda soportarlo

Solo tienes una oportunidad ganaremos tiempo para ti -dijo Panda sonriendo, Ti asintio y los dos pandas salieron del dragón de energía, el poder de Po había disminuido regresándolo a su primera fase del modo guardián- ¡Aquí vamos! -Panda y Po bajaron cubiertos de energía, gritaron haciendo una onda de energía frente a ellos, Ke Pa abrió la boca formando una esfera de fuego pero Po y Panda le dieron un golpe cada uno en el cuerpo soltando la energía, Po le había dado un golpe en la cabeza soltando una onda de energía dorada que destruyo la mayoría de sus cuernos, Panda le dio un golpe en el pecho expulsado fuego y le corto el brazo izquierdo, los dos habían dejado muy herido a Ke Pa y él se había enojado-

¡Los matare! -Ke Pa rugió con fuerza mientras en el cielo Ti estaba siendo cubierta por la energía Dorada de Po y el fuego de Panda, Ti se sujetó el cuerpo mientras que su camisa dorada se deshacía, la parte del cuerpo y los hombros se volvió blanca como un chaleco con un brillo dorado, en sus brazos aparecieron mangas negras con borde dorado con una especie de llamas doradas saliendo desde la muñeca, el cuello de la camisa estaba enferma de V levantado de color negro con bordes dorados y comas recorriendo el cuello, en la zona blanca de la camisa aparecieron pétalos de flores de loto mientras en su espalda apareció el símbolo del Hong y el yang hecho por un dragón verde jade, Ti se estaba abrazando a sí misma mientras apretaba los ojos y los dientes, sus marcas brillaban de un color dorado, Ke Pa vio el resplandor dorado y avanzó hacia ella- ¡Tigresa!

Ti comenzó a abrir los ojos mostrando que los tenía de su mismo color Rubí pero ahora la pupila era afilada y larga, Ti grito creando un dragón dorado hecho de llamas, su cabeza era delgada y alargada con los bigotes cortos, los cuernos se le notaban, los ojos del dragón eran de color rojo completamente, Ti avanzó hacia Ke Pa dejando la energía tomará la forma del cuerpo de dragón, extendió el brazo derecho y le dio un golpe a Ke Pa en la cabeza, se creó una onda de impacto, de un lado de la colisión era roja y del otro lado era dorada debido al ataque de Ti, Ti estaba gritando con fuerza mientras las llamas del cuerpo del dragón se deshacían y se concentraban en su puño derecho, Ke Pa rugió tratando de ganarle-

¡No te rindas Tigresa! ¡Recuerda quién eres y qué es lo quieres proteger! -Panda le grito desde el cielo mientras Ti abrió los ojos-

¡Yo no puedo perder! -Ti grito expulsando más poder- mi mejor técnica hasta ahora ¡Rugido del Dagon dorado! -Ti grito tan fuerza que parecía que había rugido como un dragón, la técnica siguió y golpea a Ke Pa en la cabeza, se vio completamente como el resplandor atravesó el cuerpo de Ke Pa deshaciéndolo por pedazos, Ti había dejado una marca de fuego dorado en todo el cuerpo de Ke Pa cortándolo por la mitad, hasta que Ti apareció del otro extremo y Ke Pa termino siendo quemado y su cuerpo se deshizo con el último ataque,Ti había caído de pie al suelo quedando agitada y cansada, estaba respirando demás dio rápido, dio un paso y Panda la atrapó pero en el proceso fue perdiendo la ropa de energía quedando en su ropa normal-

Se termino Ti lo hiciste -dijo Panda sonriendo y Ti levanto la vista para verlo-

¿Gane? -dijo Ti sonriendo y Panda asintio- te amo Po...-cerró los ojos y se durmió-

¡Tigresa! -Panda se asustó al verla pero sintió su respiración y sus leves ronquidos- je solo está dormida -sonrío de alegría-

Es normal que se quede dormida después de un ataque como ese, también soporto mucha energía en su cuerpo para realizar ese ataque -dijo Po tranquilo, Panda la cargo en sus brazos pero Po no podía quitar ese semblante serio " _no lo puedo creer, por un momento Ti pasó a la segunda fase de la forma de Guardián_ " pensó Po serio y recordó cuando Ti bajo y atacó, " _no sólo logró la transformación inconscientemente si no que logró manipular mi energía y realizar un ataque precisó, es increíble pero Ti tiene un mejor talento para ser una Guardiana con el talento que tiene podría ser la guardiana más poderosa, realmente ella me impresiona"_ Po sonrio- vamos Panda llévate a Ti a un lugar seguro déjala descansar yo ir a apoyar a los demás en lo que pueda -Panda asintio y Po se dio la vuelta para ir corriendo pero se escucho un impacto a lo lejos-

Izanamy y Ras estaban peleando en el otro extremo del campo, Ras lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo sujetó con su mano izquierda, lo atrajo de le dio un golpe con el codo derecho en la cara, Ras retrocedió un poco e Izanamy lo siguió, lanzó un golpe y Ras desapareció solo para darle una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, lo lanzó contra e suelo y Ras lanzó una esfera de energía roja, Izanamy se levanto y desapareció esquivando el ataque, Ras siguió lanzando más esferas de energía e Izanamy comenzó a desviarlas dandole un golpe a cada una, Ras apareció en cima de él y estiro los brazos hacia arriba formando una esfera grande de color roja, siguió concentrando energía haciendo la esfera más grande, Izanamy retrajo sus manos al nivel de sus costillas y las pusó del lado derecho, formó una esfera azul entre sus manos y estiro los brazos liberando la energía en forma de un rayo azul frente a él ataque de Ras, se formó una colisión entre ambos ataques, el ataque de Ras era empujado por el ataque de Izanamy, los dos gritaron liberando más energía hasta que los ataques terminaron explotando en el campo cubriendo con el campo de fuego, los dos estaban en el campo, Izanamy avanzó concentrando fuego en su puño derecho y avanzó, Ras estiro los brazos disparando esferas de fuego contra el pero Izanamy siguió corriendo hasta que lanzó tres golpes soltando bolas de fuego, Ras solo le dio un golpe a cada una desviándola a un extremo busco a Izanamy pero no lo encontró, Izanamy aparecio a su derecha y le dio una patada en la cara dejando un eco en el campo, Ras termino siendo impactado en el suelo dejando un agujero donde iba arrastrándose, se giró y se levanto, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Ras se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque dejando una onda de impacto y eco, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se defendió con el hombro derecho, Izanamy le regresó el golpe y le dio en la cabeza, Ras rugió y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, los dos lanzaron un golpe y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de forma rápida, estaban peleando lanzando golpes y patadas mientras el campo parecía que estaba temblando por la fuerza de ambos, el suelo se a grito un poco hasta que los dos lanzaron un golpe y el otro lo sujetó, los dos quedaron sujetándose de las manos en un forcejeo mientras se creaba una aura de energía entre los dos, el suelo se hundió un poco formando un agujero, Ras atrajo a Izanamy y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, Izanamy se quejó y Ras le dio una patada en el estomago soltando energía, Izanamy grito por el dolor y se fue alejando.

Ras sujetó a Izanamy del cuello con su cola y lo atrajo solo para golpearlo en la cara, comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo mientras Izanamy trataba de soltarse, Ras lo giró y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago mientras Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza, los dos se alejaron y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo quedando en un intercambio de golpes entre los dos, Ras le dio una patada a Izanamy en el cuerpo y lo alejó un poco, golpeó el suelo con el puño y levanto algunas rocas, Izanamy termino siendo rodeado por las rocas y Ras avanzó solo para quedar encima y disparo una esfera de energía roja, Izanamy extendió los brazos sujetando la esfera en sus manos, quedo forcejeando con la esfera mientras está le quemaba un poco la piel, aplicó fuera y la desvió a un extremo, quedo un poco agitado pero Ras avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago estrellándolo en el suelo dejando un agujero por el impacto, lo sujetó de la pierna derecha y lo levanto solo para estrellarlo contra algunas rocas, una y otra vez, al final lo soltó y lo lanzó a un extremo, Izanamy se giró quedando a cuatro patas, Ras apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños, comenzaron a pelear de nuevo pro los dos concentraron energía en una mano y lanzó un golpe soltando una esfera de energía, los dos ataques chocaron y explotaron frente a ellos, se creó una cortina de humo y los dos fueron elevándose un poco en el aire, siguieron peleando por un rato hasta que Ras le dio un rodillazo a Izanamy en el estomago y después levanto los brazos para darle un golpe en la espalda y lo lanzó al suelo, Izanamy se giró quedando de pie, los dos dispararon una rayo de energía y terminaron creando una colisión hasta que exploto creando una cortina de humo y fuego, Izanamy estaba en el suelo respirando de forma agitada y Ras apareció frente a él dandole una patada en el estomago y lo lanzó contra unas rocas más alejadas, Izanamy termino acostado y enterrado en las rocas-

Que humillante voy perdiendo en esta pelea -dijo Izanamy respirando de forma agitada, Ras comenzó a acercarse poco a poco- pero dime una cosa ¿cómo fue que saliste del infierno?

Cuando el sello se rompió hace año y medio yo y otros más logramos salir del mundo de los muertos, pero cuando tú y el panda derrotaron a los enemigos que salieron de ahí me di cuenta de que no podía ganarte en tu actual entonces me vi en la penosa necesidad de esconder mi presencia y mi ser hasta que hallará la forma de derrotarte y recuperar todos mis poderes y entonces la halle -Ras sonrió mientras Izanamy se levanto quedando de pie- cuando me lo propuse encontré toda la información relacionada con el Orochi el dragon de ocho cabezas pero me di cuenta de que yo no podía ir al infierno y volver sin la ayuda del dragón Ke Pa, al final me topé con que vagabas solo en China y tu esposa te había abandonado esa fue mi oportunidad y más aún cuando abriste la pared entre dimensiones


	62. Chapter 62

Ahora lo entiendo tú viniste aquí solo por Ke Pa -dijo Izanamy serio- era una opción arriesgada y aún así viniste a este mundo solo para tratar de tener más fuerza -Ras asintio- sabes te recomiendo algo, mejor vete a otro lado para que puedas vivir en paz además pasaste muchas molestias solo para que tu cuerpo termine destruido como la vez anterior -Izanamy sonrió mientras Ras recordó como su cuerpo se comenzó a destruir en su último encuentro con Izanamy, eso lo hizo enojar más y apretó los puños molesto-

¡No perderé mi oportunidad de destruirte! -Ras grito molesto viendo a Izanamy, expulsó más poder mientras Izanamy hacía lo mismo, mientras tanto en la montaña se escuchaban algunos impactos, Byakun estaba peleando contra Razas, lanzó un golpe y Razas levanto los brazos bloqueando el golpe, Razas usaba el mismo traje de Ras pero este era más ajustado al cuerpo revelando su figura femenina-

Byakun giró lanzando una patada con el talón y Razas levanto el brazo si querido bloqueando el golpe, creó una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y la disparo, Byakun salto hacia atrás pero la esfera le dio en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión, Razas avanzó hacia el pero Iza y Bianca aparecieron dandole una patada en el cuerpo, Bianca tenía el pelo de las mejillas ligeramente leve atado mientras sus marcas se habían vuelto azul oscuras y sus colmillos eran más largos, estaba en su forma de guardián ahora, Razas se dio la vuelta quedando de pie frente a ellos, Iza apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe pero Razas desapareció y apareció a su izquierda dandole un golpe en la cara, Iza se alejó por la fuerza del golpe, Bianca apareció detrás de Razas y disparo un rayo de color azul de su mano, Razas extendió las manos sujetando el ataque y lo desvió a un extremo, Byakun apareció frente a ella y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Razas se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo sujetó con la cola y lo atrajo solo para darle un golpe en la cara, Byakun se quejó pro sujetó la mano de Razas y aplicó una descarga azul en su cuerpo haciendo que Razas gritara de dolor, Iza y Bianca dispararon un ataque de energía hacia los dos, Byakun la salto y se alejó de un salto, los ataques le dieron a Razas en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, el humo paso y reveló a Razas con leves heridas, Byakun avanzó y lanzó un golpe y Razas le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Byakun se quejó pero le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos se alejaron saltando y lanzaron un ataque de energía dejando que chocara y explotara en el campo, Byakun y Razas quedaron de frente mientras Iza y Bianca estaban detrás de Byakun-

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres muy bueno para pelear -dijo Razas sonriendo- no eres igual a estas dos, no, tú eres más fuerte

Eso se debe a que estoy en el nivel maestro igual que Po e Izanamy pero por lo visto Po ya destruyo a Ke Pa -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Razas se sorprendió un momento y era verdad no había visto a Ke Pa en un rato- ahora solo quedan tú y tu jefe

Pero lamentablemente Ke Pa era el más débil de nosotros, él no pudo contener la energía de tres corazones así que solo tomo uno para volver a este mundo y se comió el segundo para volver a recuperar la energía, en otras palabras el no había cambiado su fuerza solo su apariencia si lo lograron destruir fue por su propio descuido -dijo Razas sonriendo- en cambio Ras y yo devoramos tres corazones y tenemos el poder más alto como lo pueden escuchar su amigo está en terribles problemas -los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar un golpe seguido de un grito de Izanamy, Iza se preocupó al verlo herido y siendo sujetado del cuello de la camisa por Ras, Ras sonrio y lo lanzó contra unas rocas estrellándolo con fuerza- como ven Ras ahora está usando toda su fuerza y ustedes no serán nada dentro de mucho

Eso lo veremos -dijo Iza molesta y expulsó más poder de su cuerpo-

Espera Iza déjanos esto a Byakun y a mí -dijo Bianca sería y Byakun asintio- escucha ahora mismo Izanamy está teniendo problemas es mejor que lo ayudes

Si gracias -dijo Iza sería, comenzó a correr hacia una esquina directo al campo-

¡No escaparás! -Razas lanzó un golpe y Byakun apareció deteniendo el ataque con su mano- lárgate -Byakun sonrio y apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe soltando una bola de energía azul, Razas se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con sus brazos, el ataque exploto y ella fue empujada contra unas rocas-

Los dos estiraron los brazos disparando una esfera y los dos ataques terminaron chocando y explotaron, los dos salieron corriendo a los lados lanzando una serie de golpes soltando energía, los ataques fueron chocando frente a ellos causando una que otra explosión, Bianca apareció frente a Razas y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo concentrado frente a ella, el rayo la golpeó causando una explosión, Razas salió del humo y le dio un golpe a Bianca en el esto amigo con el codo, Bianca se ahogó por falta de aire, Razas se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho mándadola lejos, Byakun atrapó a Bianca y Razas disparo una esfera de energía roja carmesí, Byakun le dio un golpe a la esfera y comenzó a forcejear con el ataque, grito formando una aura blanca frente a él, el ataque exploto cubriendo el campo de fuego y Razas sonrio pero se escucho un rugido y se vio como un tigre blanco con colmillos de sable estaba frente a ella pero el tigre era realmente grande como de seis metros, Byakun estaba dentro abrazando a Bianca con el brazo derecho algo lastimado, el tigre se deshizo y liberó a Byakun y Bianca-

Ya veo sacrificaste tu brazo para salvarla es algo muy conmovedor -dijo Razas sería- me dan asco sus actos tan buenos -Ras apareció detrás de Byakun dandole un codazo en la espalda y lo tiro al suelo, Byakun quedó levantado sujetado del suelo por su mano derecha, Razas le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho y lo hizo girarse en el suelo- si pensaras más en pelear conmigo y menos en proteger a esa tigresa tendrías ahora la clara ventaja -Byakun solo gruño y desapareció, Razas se sorprendió mientras tanto Byakun había bajado al Valle y dejó a Bianca en el suelo recostada-

Bien aquí estarás mejor detesto admitirlo pero ella puede tener algo de razón -dijo Byakun serio- pelearé con toda mi fuerza

Espera Byakun déjame ir -dijo Bianca sería, estaba algo golpeada pero se pudo levantar con algo de dificultad- no te pienso dejar sólo iré a pelear

No lo mejor es que te quedes aquí no quiero que salgas lastimada -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Descuida no te haré mucho estorbo -dijo Bianca sería- tratare de pelear con todo -Byakun suspiro y tomó su mano derecha con la suya- ¿qué pasa? -el poder que rodeó a Byakun le se transfirió a Bianca formando una aura más grande y con más intensidad- ¿esto es? -Bianca estaba sorprendida _"esto es realmente increíble jamás había sentido tanto poder"_ pensó Bianca sorprendida viendo su cuerpo-

Escucha solo te di una parte de mis poderes supongo que son suficientes para contener la pelea por un rato más -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si pelearé con todo -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Razas había saltado del monte hasta el suelo en el centro del Valle- bien tengamos una pelea justa ahora -Bianca dio un leve grito mientras el poder en su cuerpo aumentaba, Byakun golpeó el suelo dejando que una fila de rocas saliera del suelo, Razas solo lanzó un golpe horizontal destruyendo las rocas, Byakun avanzó y sujetó a Razas de la cara, dio un empujón y la lanzó a otros extremo-

Vamos Bianca no podemos pelear aquí o destruiremos el pueblo también -dijo Byakun serio y Bianca asintio, los dos salieron corriendo del Valle directo hacia dónde Byakun había lanzado a Razas, Razas por su parte había quedado de pie en el suelo dejando una fila de tierra levantada dando la señal de que había arrastrado los pies-

Me pudo empujar con solo su mano -dijo Razas sorprendida- no eso no puede ser posible, tal vez solo tal vez me confié demasiado, no debo bajar la guardia o me pasara lo mismo que a Ras -se quedó en guardia viendo como Byakun y Bianca quedaron frente a ella- ya deberían rendirse par de niños-

Byakun y Bianca expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos en un grito, los dos avanzaron corriendo y Razas avanzó también, Bianca se adelantó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus mano derecha soltando una onda cortante de energía azul, Razas le dio un golpe desviándola, Byakun apareció detrás de Razas y le dio un golpe en las costillas, Razas se quejó un momento pero se giró dandole una patada a Byakun en la cabeza, Byakun cayó al suelo pero se levant de manos y comenzó a girar para darle una patada a Razas en las costillas, Bianca apareció y le dio un golpe a Razas en la cabeza tirándola al suelo, Razas giró y extendió el brazo derecho disparando una esfera de energía carmesí, Byakun y Bianca extendieron los brazos conteniendo el ataque en sus manos, ejercieron más fuerza y la desviaron a un extremo, Razas se sorprendió y Bianca avanzó corriendo, Razas disparo una esfera de energía seguida de otra de sus manos, Byakun apareció frente a Bianca y desvió las esferas con un golpe cada una, Bianca salgo por encima de Byakun y bajo en picada hacia Razas dandole un corte en el pecho con sus garras, el pecho de Razas quedó marcado y con una herida algo ligera, Byakun grito y soltó un leve rugido concentrando rayos en forma de una esfera en sus manos, extendió los brazos con las manos juntas, disparo una rayo azul con destellos rojos, Razas lo detuvo con sus manos pero se escucho otro rugido detrás de ella, Bianca estaba reuniendo energía en su cuerpo, extendió ambos brazos y disparo un rayo azul de la misma forma que Byakun lo había hecho, los dos ataques se conectaron y terminaron explotando en el campo, Razas salió del humo herida y le dio una patada a Byakun en el cuerpo lanzando a un extremo, Bianca trató de golpeara la por detrás pero Razas desapareció y apareció detrás de ella dandole una patada en la espalda y la tiro al suelo dejando un eco en el campo, Bianca golpeó el suelo liberando unas rocas afiladas que golpearon a Razas empujándola a un lado, Bianca se levanto y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego de su brazo derecho, Razas apenas reaccionó y esquivo el ataque inclinando el cuerpo pero recibió un corte en la mejilla izquierda dejando que derramara sangre levemente, Byakun se cruzó de brazos juntando las muñecas y las extendió bajándolas, cuando extendió las manos liberó una Cruz de energía azul, Razas lo imito lanzando un ataque similar pero al chocar estos se volvieron un remolino y se deshicieron, Bianca apareció detrás de ella y la sujetó con sus u brazas, Razas forcejeaba para soltarse pero Byakun creo dos garras de energia hechas de rayo, avanzó corriendo y Bianca soltó a Razas, Razas se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal soltando energía pero le dio a Bianca justo en el pecho dejándole una cortada por debajo del busto pero leve, Byakun lanzó un golpe vertical soltando descargas de energía que le dieron a Razas en la espalda dejándole un corta, Razas rugió y sujetó a Byakun del cuello con la cola, lo atrajo y le estaba por disparar pero Byakun lanzó un golpe justo cuando tenia esfera hecha, ambos ataques chocaron y se mezclaron formando un leve explosión en el campo, ambos lados salieron heridos y se arrodillaron en el suelo.

No lo entiendo mi fuerza disminuye -dijo Razas respirando agitada- ¿por qué?

Ni yo lo sé tal vez sea por todos los ataques que has recibido -dijo Byakun sonriendo- sea como sea tu perderás aquí -Razas grupo un poco, Byakun y Bianca formaron garras de energía en sus manos y sonríe don, mientras tanto en el otro extremo Iza estaba llegando donde se escuchaban los impactos por la pelea, se escucharon tres impactos y la tierra tembló un poco, se escucho otro impacto más fuerte e Izanamy cayó directo al suelo a un lado de ella, Iza vio como Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo enterrado por unas rocas-

¡¿Izanamy estás bien?! -Iza grito asustada e Izanamy se levanto sintiendo mucho dolor en su cuerpo- ¡Izanamy!

Estoy bien -Izanamy estaba respirando agitado con muchas heridas en el cuerpo, moretones y cortadas derramando algo de sangre- por un momento pensé que en verdad me mataría -trato de caminar pero se dobló un poco e Iza lo ayudó a pararse- jejeje me dio una pálisa

No es cosa de risa -dijo Iza algo molesta y luego vio a Ras el cual tenía algunas heridas como las de Izanamy pero no dan tan graves- ese sujeto es realmente fuerte, yo me encargaré de el

¡Espera Iza no vayas! -Izanamy le grito pero Iza avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe con el puño derecho envuelta en energía azul oscura, Ras levanto la mano izquierda y la sujetó con fuerza y sin problemas, Iza se sorprendió bastante y Ras le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo eco en el campo, Iza grito un poco y Ras la soltó dejando que cayera al suelo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa- ¡Iza! -Ras levanto la mano derecha para golpearla pero Izanamy comenzó a girar y avanzó corriendo envuelto en energía roja y dorada como el fuego, le dio un golpe a Ras en el pecho y lo alejó con la fuerza- ¡Ka Me...Ha Me...-retrajo sus manos al lado derecho de sus costillas y formó una esfera de color roja y dorada- Ha! -extendió los brazos y disparo un rayo Dojo y dorado, Ras se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque de momento, el ataque exploto frente a él dejando una cortina de humo, mientras Izanamy estaba cansado y respirando de forma agitada- apenas le hice daño como lo esperaba te has hecho más fuerte -Ras avanzó e Izanamy también avanzó y los dos chocaron sus brazos de forma horizontal y vertical dejando una onda de impacto, Ras lanzó un golpe de forma vertical soltando energía de su brazo en forma de onda cortante, Izanamy fue empujado hasta caer al suelo de espalda, se levanto pero Ras le disparo un rayo directo al centro del pecho dejándole una marca de quemadura en la piel, Izanamy escupió algo de sangre y cayó al suelo de cara, ya no se pudo levantar y perdió su transformación-

Jajaja tu ingenuidad siempre ha sido tu punto débil a pesar de ser muy resistente te sacrificaste a y tu último poco de energía para salvar a esa hembra -dijo Ras sonriendo mientras Iza veía a Izanamy tirado en el suelo sangrando un poco de sus heridas- me das lastima -lo pateo en las costillas e Izanamy grito de dolor, lo siguió pateando más y más, Izanamy siguió gritando mientras Iza estaba congelada sin saber qué hacer- se termino la hora de la siesta -Ras le dio una patada haciendo que quedara boca arriba, le dio una patada al pecho y comenzó a presionar con fuerza en sus costillas, Izanamy comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras sus huesos sonaban muy feo hasta parecía que se estaban rompiendo-

Déjalo...déjalo...-Iza comenzó a enojarse más al escuchar como Izanamy estaba gritando de dolor- ¡Déjalo! -Iza grito expulsando un poder rojo y dorado de su cuerpo, Ras se sorprendió al ver el poder detrás de él y solo vio como Iza avanzó envuelta en energía, retrajo sus manos al nivel de las costillas del lado derecho formando una esfera de color rojo y dorado- ¡Aumentado a Diez veces! ¡Ka Me Ha Me Ha! -extendió los brazos disparando un rayo de energía concentrada, Ras fue empujado por la técnica unos metros más lejos hasta que exploto, en un momento el poder que rodeaba a Iza se deshizo y cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando cansada, reaccionó y vio a Izanamy en el suelo- Izanamy reacciona por favor -le dio la vuelta y lo vio abrir los ojos, sonrio llorando un poco- ¿está bien?

No lo sé...me duele todo...el...cuerpo jeje -Izanamy se rió un poco pero apretó los dientes y los ojos, Iza seguía llorando un poco mientras las lágrimas caían en el rostro de Izanamy, Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo a Iza- ¿por qué estás llorando?

Ni yo lo sé...tal vez por lo...herido que estas...porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarte...sinceramente no lo...se...son muchas cosas -Iza estaba llorando un poco más mientras los ojos de Izanamy brillaron de un color rojo, detrás de ellos estaba una esfera de energía que Ras había disparado Po apareció y le dio una patada a la esfera lanzadola a otro extremo causando una leve explosión- panda

De nuevo té volviste a confiar eres un caso sin remedio Izanamy -dijo Po sonriendo e Izanamy solo se quejó- bueno en este caso yo me quedaré con el momento más emocionante

Con que otro guardián viene a morir -dijo Ras sonriendo-

No perderé tan fácil -Po expulsó un poder dorado de su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo, Ras también avanzó y los dos estrellaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los dos desaparecieron del campo pero en el terrero se escucharon impactos hasta que Po termino siendo empujado por un golpe de Ras, Po se quedó de pie y Ras lanzó otro golpe, Po lo sujetó de su brazo lo trajo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Ras retrajo la cabeza y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, Po retrocedió un par de paso y Ras le dio una patada en el estomago, Po se alejó en un salto sujetando su estómago, los dos comenzaron a respirar de forma agitada mientras el cuerpo de Po presentaba descargas-

Po grito on fuerza y avanzó corriendo, concentro energía en su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe soltando unas llamas doradas que golpearon a Ras en el cuerpo, Po desparecio y apareció detrás de Ras lanzando otro golpe soltando unas llamas doradas, lo rodeó corriendo mientras Ras estaba cubierto por las llamas, lanzó otro golpe y volvió a soltar más llamas, de nuevo volvió a rodearlo y le dio otro golpe, se elevó más en el aire y comenzó a formar una cabeza de dragón en su cuerpo, bajo el picada creando una dragon de llamas dorada y golpeó a Ras directo en el pecho causando una fuerte explosión en el campo donde impactó, Po cayó a un extremo viendo las llamas en el centro, Ras salió avanzado y le dio un codazo en el estomago, Po se quejó pero le dio un golpe a Ras en la espalda con ambas manos, levanto la rodilla y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Ras reaccionó sujetando a Po del cuello con sus brazos, se elevó y se dio la vuelta cayendo de cabeza estrellando a Po en el suelo, Po se quejó pero toco el suelo con la mano y una roca salió de la tierra golpeando a Ras en el cuerpo y lo alejó de el, Po se levanto respirando agitado y Ras avanzó lanzó un golpe, y Po levanto el brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe al mentón de gancho, Ras retrocedió y Po le dio un golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo, Po lanzó un golpe y disparo una bola de fuego, Ras extendió los brazos deteniendo el golpe con las manos, forcejeo y fue empujado por la fuerza, Po quedó arrodillado y Ras se levanto, avanzó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Po se levanto y retrocedió un par de pasos, Ras solo avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, lo levanto y expulsó energia color carmesí lanzando a Po a un par de metros lejos de él, Po se volvió a levantar y avanzó de regreso-

Mientras tanto con Byakun y Bianca los dos estaban peleando contra Razas, Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando una descarga de forma horizontal, Razas se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque pero este exploto en frente de su cuerpo, Bianca deshizo las garras y concentro la energía en su cuerpo formando una llamarada azul, avanzó corriendo y salto, cayó en picada frente a Razas dandole una patada en el pecho, soltó la energía formando una llamarada en el cuerpo de Razas, Razas grito siendo empujada por la energía hasta caer a un par de metros más lejos, Bianca deshizo la energía y Byakun retrajo sus manos al nivel de la cintura formando una esfera de energía en cada mano, grito y extendió los brazos hacia enfrente formando una esfera de sus manos, disparo un rayo y este le dio a Razas en el cuerpo causando una explosión, del humo y del fuego salió Razas herida y cansada, grito molesta y comenzó a expulsar más poder de su cuerpo, levanto las manos al aire y formó una esfera de color carmesí de gran tamaño-

Esa cosa es enorme -dijo Bianca sorprendida- dime que tienes una idea

Descuida la tengo -Byakun grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo, formó al tigre blanco de energía una vez más, el tigre aumentó su tamaño, en la mano derecha de Byakun se formó una esfera de color azul pálido, extendió el brazo y el tigre comenzó a rugir y los rayos caían en la esfera haciéndola más grande- Recorre las tormentas tigre blanco -Bianca extendió su mano izquierda flamenco ,a mano de Byakun haciendo la esfera más grande-

¡Desaparezcan! -Razas lanzó la esfera con fuerza-

¡Rugido del emperador de los Relámpagos! -Byakun y Bianca gritaron lanzando el ataque juntos, el tigre avanzó con la esfera cubriendodola de una aura blanca y azul, ambos ataques chocaron en el campo formando una colisión de energía carmesí y energía blanca, los dos lados estaban aplicando su máxima fuerza, Byakun estaban rugiendo con fuerza y Bianca también lo hacía, los dos estaban aplicando Roda la fuerza que le quedaba- ¡Máximo poder! -un rayo cayó del cielo golpeando a manos haciendo que la esfera de los dos tuviera ventaja sobre la esfera de Razas, en un momento la esfera de Razas se deshizo y él aura tomó forma de un tigre blanco rugiendo, Razas solo grito mientras el tigre blanco la atrapó en su boca causando una fuerte explosión de energía en ella, ella estaba envuelta en energía blanca causando una explosión y solo su silueta comenzó a desaparecer en la energía hasta no dejar nada, en el otro extremo Byakun y Bianca estaban cansados y cayeron al suelo agotados-

Lo logramos -dijo Bianca sonriendo y Byakun asintio- pero aún queda el peor de todos -Bianca trató de caminar pero Byakun la cargo en sus brazos- ¿qué haces?

Estuviste cargando una gran tensión en tu cuerpo es por eso que debes descansar aún no estás lista para el nivel maestro pero por un momento pude verte en esa nueva forma -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Bianca se sonrojo un momento- serás una gran maestra de los futuros guardianas Bianca

Gracias Byakun -dijo Bianca sonriendo y se dejo cargar, más alejado del Valle estaba el bosque de bambú donde estaban todos los aldeanos estaban viendo las peas a lo lejos, Panda había llegado con Ti en sus brazos y la dejo recostada en el suelo, los aldeanos se acercaron para ver pero Pong salió corriendo de entre ellos-

¡Mi bebita! -Ping salió corriendo asustado- ¡mi niña ¿qué le pasó?! -le levanto la cabeza para verla-

Descuide señor Ping ella está dormida solo uso mucha energía ahora mismo su cuerpo está cansado y la traje para que durmiera -dijo Panda tranquilo-

Bueno al menos la trajiste a salvo gracias Po -dijo Ping tranquilo y Panda asintio-

Hijo ¿qué es lo que está pasando? -dijo Shifu serio-

Padre ahora mismo hay dificultades parece que nuestros enemigos fueron más fuertes de lo pensado pero el más fuerte es el León Ras, ahora mismo Po está peleando contra el pero por lo visto está en desventaja totalmente -dijo Panda serio y apretó los puños viendo a lo lejos como la pelea seguia pero Po era golpeado tantas veces y cayó al suelo- debo ir para darle apoyo

Está bien solo cuídate por favor -dijo Shifu preocupado y Panda asintio tranquilo-

No irás solo -dijo Byakun sonriendo llegando con Bianca y la dejo en el suelo- iré contigo creo tener una idea de cómo podría terminar esto y a quien debemos ayudar para que ganemos de una vez -Panda asintio los dos expulsaron más poder y fueron al campo de batalla, mientras Po y Ras seguían peleando, Iza estaba perdida en sus pensamientos viendo a Izanamy-

Dime una cosa ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de quedarte la tomarías? -dijo Iza tranquila tallando el pelo de las mejillas de Izanamy-

Si lo haría...-dijo Izanamy tranquilo- no lo digo por el dolor que haya tenido en el pasado, lo digo con el corazón, me quedaría contigo sin importar que pasara -sonrío e Iza asintio sonriendo- sabes no me molestaría estar aquí y tener una familia -Iza se dio un momento y le tallo las orejas-

Siempre me pregunté si encontraría la felicidad de nuevo y solo espero que la respuesta me llegue pronto -dijo Iza sonriendo, ella estaba sentada en el suelo con Izanamy recostado en sus piernas, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras tanto Po había sido pateado en el cuerpo y lanzado contra una roca perforándola con el cuerpo, estaba detrás de los dos lobos mientras se besaban-

¡Hey ya termine en con eso! -Po les grito con los ojos en blanco y mostrando un par de colmillos- ¡¿Por qué se están besando acaramelados mientras tenemos esta situación con este maldito engendró de Mi..da?! -les siguió gritando mientras ellos seguían en su mundo-

¿Escuchaste algo? -dijo Iza sonrojada y sonriendo e Izanamy nego con la cabeza, una vena palpitante apareció en la frente a de Po haciendo que perdiera la compostura-

¡Qué se calmen! -Po les volvió a gritar e Izanamy estaba parado siendo sujetado por Iza- bien ¿tienes algún plan para vencerlo?

Solo uno y eso involucra la fuerza de los dos y ganar algo de tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entonces te conseguiré tiempo -dijo Byakun sonriendo y apareció frente a ellos- bien espero que regreses con más fuerza Izanamy - dono porque aún me debes una batalla -Izanamy sonrio-

Bien pelearé las veces que gustes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Panda se acercó con una expresión neutra- ¿Panda me vas ayudar?

Si pero solo lo hago porque yo no tengo la fuerza para acabar con el, además escuche que tienes cierta historia con el entiendo el honor y sé que para ustedes es algo muy importante -dijo Panda serio e Izanamy asintio- entonces te daré mi poder pero prométeme que ganaras y lo harás pedazos

Puedes confiar en mí Panda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- hmp este panda me cae mejor que el que otro panda que conozco -puso una cara de burla viendo a Po el cual solo se cruzó de brazos-

Je pues prefiero a Iza, ella tiene un don maternal así como un buen par de chichis -dijo Po sonriendo pero se gano una patada en los bajos de parte de Iza-

Solo Callate y curalo -ojo Iza molesta y Po asintio-

Si señora -dijo Po con dolor, junto sus manos frente a su pecho, sujetó sus dedos dejando la mano derecha sobre la izquierda, comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado y separo las manos girándolas frente a él, extendió sus manos soltando un brillo dorado de sus manos y ese brillo fue dirigido a Izanamy- estas son las enseñanzas más altas del maestro Oogway, el chi, con el chi puedo curar y regresar energía y vitalidad

Entonces esto es lo que usaste para defenderte de Ke Pa -dijo Panda sorprendido- es algo increíble, entonces en ¿tú dimensión tú eres...?

Si pero no lo digas -dijo Po serio- no pierdan el tiempo, Panda e Iza rodearon a Izanamy y comenzaron a expulsar sus poderes dejando una aura dorada y roja en el campo, con Byakun Ely Ras se estaban enfrentando el uno al otro, el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba brillando de un color rojo y dorado de momento-

Un poco más...solo un poco más...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras el poder seguia aumentando en su cuerpo, el poder aumento tomando un color rojo y dorado, en el campo Byakun lanzó un golpe soltando cinco esferas de energía, Ras le dio un golpe a cada esfera y avanzó dandole un codazo en el estomago a Byakun, Byakun grito y Ras giró dandole una patada en la cara, Byakun cayó al suelo y se levanto pero Ras apareció detrás de él y golpeó la cabeza con ambos puños, Byakun se quejó pero en eso apareció un resplandor rojo y dorado en el campo Ras se giró para ver qué pasaba e Izanamy apareció en su última forma, tenía el brazo derecho extendido con la mano abierta formando una especie de esfera con la forma del sol, el fuego que la rodeaba estaba girando en su mano- ¡Byakun apártate!

Maldito -dijo Byakun sonriendo y salto a un lado, Ras lo siguió para que el ataque no le diera-

Saltar no te servirá de nada -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó y apareció a la derecha de Ras- ¡Regresa al infierno Ras! -le dio un golpe en el pecho con el ataque causando que se creará una esfera de energía de gran tamaño que absorbió a Ras dentro, la esfera siguió su camino hasta un punto en donde exploto formando una esfera de fuego en el campo, Izanamy había quedado de pie sudando y respirando de forma agitada, la transformación se deshizo dejándolo en su forma normal- no duró mucho tiempo...

Creo que se acabo de una vez -dijo Po serio, Byakun sujetó su cabeza y deshizo su transformación, todos se relajaron pero se escucharon pisadas y Ras apareció de entre el fuego- ¡¿sigues vivo?!

Si algo así -dijo Ras sonriendo, su cuerpo tenía quemaduras, heridas y cortadas sangrando por mucho- ahora es su turno de morir -dio un paso y cayó al suelo escupiendo algo de sangre, su cuerpo brillo un momento y volvió a la normalidad- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!

La historia tiene la manía de repetirse -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, estiro el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía roja, Iza hizo lo mismo, Po, Byakun y Panda lo rodearon creando una esfera de energía cada uno- hasta nunca Ras, no vuelvas a este mundo jamás -Ras se asusto y solo vio como los cinco ataques le dieron en el cuerpo cubriéndolo de energía, su cuerpo se había deshecho por los ataques dejando lado en el campo- se termino -los cinco cayeron al suelo-

Eso estuvo loco y extremo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pero la pregunta del millón es esta -se puso serio y todos le pusieron atención- ¿dónde vamos a dormir? -los cuatro quedaron en blanco sorprendidos por la pregunta- el palacio ya no existe

¡Maldición! -gritaron todos sorprendidos viendo que ya no había un lugar donde dormir esa noche-


	63. Chapter 63

**Mini maestros**

En el Valle de La Paz todos los aldeanos estaban regresando al pueblo el cual no había sufrido daños gracias a las batallas alejadas pero lo único que no se había salvado era el palacio, Shifu y los demás furiosos subieron las escaleras para ver lo que quedaba de su hogar, Po estaba vendado de todo el cuerpo igual que Byakun e Izanamy, Ti estaba igual herida y cansada.

Perdónennos Shifu no pudimos proteger el palacio -dijo Ti deprimida-

No importa yo tengo un método que servirá para arreglar esto -dijo Shifu sonriendo, de su manga derecha saco un orbe redondo de color verde con un borde de color dorado en forma de dragón- este es el orbe de la restauración

Wau ¿para qué sirve? -dijo Ti sonriendo emocionada-

Es mejor si lo demuestro -dijo Shifu sonriendo, extendió el orbe aplicando un poco de energía en su mano y el orbe comenzó a brillar, en un momento alrededor de ellos se formó un viento verde donde todos podían ver que el palacio estaba siendo reconstruido pieza por pieza, todo se estaba reconstruyendo hasta los pergaminos y objetos antiguos, después de un rato todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio del patio y el palacio estaba reconstruido completamente-

¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¡Parece que es nuevo! -dijo Tigresa emocionada-

Yo siempre me pregunte cómo reconstruían el palacio tantas veces -dijo Izanamy viendo el nuevo palacio- bien como está nuevo nosotros nos retiramos

Espera ya tenemos 19 de los fragmentos estamos más cerca de volver a nuestro hogar deberías quedarte -dijo Tigresa sería e Izanamy se quedó quieto un momento- mejor quédate nos serás de gran ayuda

Solo me quedo si Iza se queda conmigo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa e Iza asintio- bien me quedo -todos suspiraron y se relajaron de momento- bien ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Yo sí que quiero hacer -Tigresa sonrio y se apegó más a Po quedando relajada encima suyo-

Yodelei yodelei Hihoo -Byakun e Izanamy cantaron riendo se con fuerza, Tigresa se molestó un poco y suspiro-

Chicos ya déjenla solo por qué este embarazada no quiere que decir que no se va a negar después -dijo Po sonriendo y los machos se quedaron callados- bueno lo mejor es ir a descansar un rato para después ir en busca de los fragmentos -todos asintieron-

Primero tengo que ir a ver algo muy importante -dijo Ti sería, se fue corriendo dejando a todos confundidos, ella entró con corriendo a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar en su armario- hay gracias al cielo estás bien -tomo un rollo y lo tomo en su mano, lo desenvolvió mostrando una pinta de Panda y ella juntos en un corazón- hay que bueno me costó mucho dinero pagarle al cerdo para que dibujara algo que no había pasado -lo volvió a enrollar y lo guardo de nuevo en su armario, reviso algunas cosas más, retratos de su papá y ella, algunos dibujos que hizo Hinata y ella en su infancia, sonrio alegre y guardo todo, los demás estaban llegando a los pasillos de los dormitorios, Mono por su parte comenzó a despertar y a moverse-

Oigan...-dijo Mono tranquilo y movió su mano- oigan amigos estoy recuperando mi movilidad -se movió y se levanto- ya siento el cuerpo -los demás se quejaron porque Mono estaba vivo, Iza se enojo y lo lanzó al patio, los demás solo lo ignoraron y se fueron caminando, Mono sonrio pensando algo- ya sé cómo me voy a vengar de los guardianes jejeje -la noche paso, Ti y Panda estaban en un cuarto mientras Iza e Izanamy en otro, Byakun y Bianca también estaban en un cuarto ellos solo mientras Víbora compartía su cuarto con Hinata, mientras todos estaban dormidos Mono se levanto de su cama y se fue al salón de los héroes-

Bien ya vamos -dijo Mono riendo un poco, entro al salón y fue a ver los pergaminos, uno por uno fue revisando los pergaminos- bien veamos aquí está medicamentos olorosos -sonrío y fue viendo cada uno de los pergaminos hasta que encontró uno que lo hizo sonreír con maldad- bien creo que esto es mejor que dejarlos olorosos por un mes -se comenzó a reír un poco y se fue a la armería, comenzó a caminar un poco- inciensos, polvos, armas y demás donde están -siguió buscando entre las cosas y encontró un frasco negro con un símbolo extraño parecía un círculo con una línea saliendo por un extremo en forma de una Cruz- bien los voy a convertir en Chivas jeje esto los pondrá como locos -se rió un poco y se llevó el frasco con él, fue a la enfermería y comenzó a echar el contenido del frasco en los ungüentos un se usaban para las heridas de muchos así como cortadas y quemaduras cuando termino salió riendo un poco- esto va a ser una locura

Mientras Mono se reía de su broma, la noche paso y dio paso al día como siempre, cada uno de los guerreros se fue levantando, Ti se levanto primero junto a Po para ir a ser el desayuno de muchos, por su parte Iza e Izanamy fueron a la enfermería junto a Panda y Byakun para tratar sus heridas, Iza revisó los ungüentos y sintió un olor extraño pero lo dejo de lado, ayudo a Izanamy a a curarse de sus heridas y le dejo vendados los brazos y piernas, el pecho sobre todo le dejo una gasa para que se curara mejor, Panda fue ayudado por Víbora ya que Ti estaba preparando el desayuno, Bianca ayudaba a Byakun y le ponía ungüento también en sus heridas, las hembras se limpiaron el ungüento de las manos y los machos se opusieron su ropa para ir a comer, Ti y Po estaban dejando la comida lista cuando todos llegaron-

Bien el desayuno está listo coman con confianza -dijo Ti sonriendo, todos se sentaron y comieron con trajimos de momento- ¿oigan y ya saben dónde están los demás fragmentos?

Hast ahora sabemos que nos faltan diez -dijo Byakun comiendo tranquilo-

Pero la dirección exacta no la sabemos solo que están cerca del Valle -dijo Po tranquilo- creo que el mercado de magia negra, debe haber uno ahí

¿Qué hacías en un mercado de magia negra? -dijo Ti confundida-

Es que quería hacer un doble de mi para que hiciera mi trabajo escrito y yo meditaba o descansada o me dormida -dijo Po sonriendo- el punto es que el clon salió mal y lo elimine pero recorrí ese Mercado negro en los últimos tres meses el fragmento debe estar ahí

Entonces más tarde vamos a ese lugar y lo re...revi...-Izanamy se estaba tratando un poco al hablar-

Oye ¿qué tienes? -dijo Iza confundida, Izanamy no él era el único Byakun se levanto algo mareado y Panda también estaba igual, Mono se estaba riendo un poco viendo como los tres se movían de forma extraña hasta que los tres cayeron al suelo y el cuerpo se les cubrió de un humo rosado, Mono se rió un poco y el humo paso mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos, Grulla aleteo retirando el humo- Izanamy dime algo por favor

Panda -dijo Ti preocupada y Bianca buscaba a Byakun, el humo salió y todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo en el suelo- esto no puede ser...

¿Cómo pasó...esto...? -dijo Víbora sorprendida y tratando de no sonreír-

¿Qué pasó? -se escucho la voz de un pequeño niño, todos estaban sonriendo sorprendidos pero en el caso de Mantis el se tapo la boca para no reír- oigan ¿por qué me ven así? -frente a ellos estaba un pequeño panda debajo de una ropa que le quedaba muy grande no parecía tener más de seis años-

¿Panda? -dijeron todos sorprendidos-

Si ¿por qué me ven así? ¿Qué tengo en la cara? -dijo el pequeño panda molesto- ¿por qué están más altos? -los demás no decían solo estaban sorprendidos viendo al pequeño bebe panda en el suelo-

¿Oigan que pasó por mi ropa no me queda? -se escucho la voz de otro niño y todos voltearon a ver dónde estaba Iza, ella estaba viendo a un pequeño lobo en el suelo ese era Izanamy-

Izanamy...te encogiste...-dijo Iza riendo un poco, Izanamy ladeó la cabeza confundido y vio su cuerpo, manos pequeñas cuerpo de la misma manera-

¡No...no puede ser! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y luego vio a los otros y se topó con Byakun en el suelo con forma de niño de cinco años-

¿Qué nos pasó? -grito Byakun sorprendido, los tres se juntaron y vieron sus cuerpo ahora eran niños, se tuvieron que cubrir con algo de su ropa tirada en el suelo-

Mi...Po...mi...Po -Ti estaba teniendo tics en los ojos al ver a Panda en esa forma, bajo la mirada un no memento y luego sonrió- ¡Es más lindo! -grito sonrojada, sonriendo y con los ojos en forma de corazón, de forma rápida lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo cargo tallando su mejilla soltando ronroneos en la cabeza de Panda- ¡hay es tan suavecito! ¡Tierno rechonchito y esponjocito!

No estoy gordito -dijo Panda sonrojado y algo molesto- es este pelo que hace que ve robustio soy pachoncito -Ti estaba ronroneando con fuerza sin soltar a Panda en sus brazos-

Jamás había visto a un bebe panda -dijo Ti sonriendo- hay eres tan lindo que hace que me den ganas de tener uno -siguió sin soltarlo mientras Bianca se reía un poco de Byakun viendo su nueva forma-

Creo que si eres algo lindo Byakun -dijo Bianca riendo un poco, lo cargo en sus brazos pero Byakun no se veía muy feliz- aaaaw caí haces un me den ganas de tener uno, huy cuando lo amamante mis pechos crecerían bastante -Bianca sonrio y Byakun sonrio asintiendo de forma rápida-

¿Me das lechita? -dijo Byakun riendo un poco y Bianca lo abrazo colocándole la cabeza en su busto- Byakun quiere leche -Bianca se rió y le tallo la cabeza-

Hasta en su forma de enano sigue siendo un pervertido -dijo Tigresa alto irritada-

Ya pasó mírate estas adorable -dijo Iza viendo a Izanamy en su forma de niño, Izanamy trataba de ponerse el patrón pero le quedaba muy grande- no podrás ponerte la ropa está muy grande -se rió un poco sonrojada- hay eres un encanto

Ya déjame Iza esto es algo humillante -dijo Izanamy sonrojado- pero no entiendo ¿cómo nos pasó esto? -se escucharon risas y vieron a Mono el cual estaba riendo en la mesa-

Hay esto gracioso jamás pensé que el ungüento haría algo así-dijo Mono riendo un poco y todos lo vieron molestos-

¡Mono! -Tigresa le grito molesta y Po se puso detrás de él evitando que saliera corriendo- explícate de una vez que está pasando aquí

Bueno es que...yo..la verdad...es algo tan...relativo -dijo Mono riendo nervioso y Po lo sujetó del cuello y lo levanto- está bien...esta...bien -Po lo soltó Mono quedo asustado viendo que todos lo rodeaban- quería vengarme con ellos por sus normas y porque Izanamy me rompió los dedos, así que busque un polvo especial para cambiarlos de género pero no pensé que esto pasaría

¿Querías convertirme en mujer? -Panda estaba sorprendido viendo a Mono- ¡estás loco y enfermo!

Hay pobrecito el nene está molesto -dijo Mono en un tono de burla riendo se de Panda en su forma- solo era un broma nada más -Mono se estaba riendo hasta que Víbora le apretó el cuello con la cola-

Dinos qué cosas usaste para hacer esto habla ahora -dijo Víbora molesta-

Bueno...es...que...yo...solo -Mono se estaba poniendo algo azul mientras Víbora lo estrangulaba con fuerza- ya está bien les diré

¿Por qué tanto escándalo? -Shifu apareció en la entrada de la cocina y los demás le mostraron a los tres pequeños en el grupo- ¿qué pasó aquí? -todos le explicaron la Mérida de pata de parte de Mono y Shifu suspiro tallándose la cara- Mono ¿dónde encontraste el polvo de la juventud?

Entre los inciensos prohibidos -dijo Mono sonriendo nervioso y Víbora lo volvió a sujetar del cuello cortándole la respiración una vez más-

¿Maestro Shifu esto tiene cura? -dijo Víbora tranquila-

Si por suerte -dijo Shifu tranquilo y todos suspiraron tranquilos- pero me tardaré todo el día en hacer la pasión que revertirá los efectos de esto, mientras tanto tendrán que quedarse en esa forma durante todo un día

No puede ser -dijeron los tres cachorros sorprendidos- al menos ¿nos puede ser ropa primero? -dijo Izanamy tratando de cubrirse con el pantalón-

Si creo que tengo ropa vieja de Po cuando era niño -dijo Shifu sonriendo, después de un rato los tres cachorros estaban usando ropas viejas de Panda que Shifu había guardado, Panda usaba un pantalón azul fuerte y una playera del mismo color con los bordes blancos de manga larga y una cinta negra en la cintura, Izanamy usaba el mismo traje solo que negro y bordes blancos con una cinta roja en la cintura, el traje de Byakun era el mismo solo que de color blanco con bordes negros y una cinta azul en la cintura- bien les quedan los trajes ahora procuren llevar todo su día de forma normal mientras yo busco los ingredientes de la poción para volverlos a la normalidad -todos asintieron y Shifu se retiro-

Bien creo que iré a buscar el fragmento por mi cuenta -dijo Po tranquilo-

Yo cuidaré a los niños mientras tanto -dijo Tigresa algo sería, se escucho un ronroneo y Ti avanzó rápido tomando a Panda en sus brazos de nuevo-

Hay que lindo, eres tan lindo Panda -dijo Ti sonriendo abrazando a Panda el cual se sonrojo bastante por el abrazo tan posesivo de Ti- enserio me dan ganas de tener un bebe -lo sacudió un poco mientras en el Valle el señor Ping le dio un corte a un vegetal pero se alteró tanto que terminó cortando hasta la tabla de picar-

No sé porque pero hablaré con Tigresa seriamente después -dijo Ping serio, volviendo al palacio Iza estaba sonriendo encariñada viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba caminando de lado a lado serio-

Lo tengo tal vez esto funcione -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención, apretó su cuerpo junto con los puños y los dientes, expulsó una aura roja y dorada de su cuerpo pasando a su forma de guardián pero seguía siendo enano, él aura aumento y el grito dejando un poder blanco a su alrededor- ¿funcionó? -Po escupió un poco y comenzó a reírse- ¿qué?

No puedo creerlo hasta tu forma gigante se hizo cachorro es un lindo y pequeño cachorrito esponjoso jajaja -Po se cayo de espaldas mientras Izanamy veía su forma gigante, era como había dicho Po, ya no era un lobo adulto si no que era un cachorro de lobo de marcas rojas en la cara y nariz con un círculo rojo en la espalda con una leve cubierta de fuego, el lobo se veía algo esponjoso y tierno, Izanamy por su parte estaba con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido- no puedo creerlo eres un cachorro adorable jajaja

¡Ya cállate! -le gritó Izanamy algo molesto mientras de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas, inflo sus mejillas y apretó los puños-

Huy huy el cachorrito se enojo ¿qué ve me vas a hacer lanzarme tus pañales? -Po se rió pero Izanamy comenzó a gruñír y el lobo de energía también lo hizo, en un segundo el lobo le salto encima tirando a Po al suelo, el lobo media como tres metros de alto y comenzó a morder la cabeza de Po- ¡no! ¡No!

¡Di que te rindes! -dijo Izanamy molesto, el lobo se puso a cuatro patas y le salto encima una y otra vez a Po dejándolo más enterrado en el suelo- ríndete

Me rindo -dijo Po adolorido y enterrado en el suelo, Izanamy se levanto y el lobo se deshizo haciendo que cayera al suelo sentado de regreso a la normalidad-

Vaya hasta su forma gigante que les encanta se vio afectada por el cambio de edad -dijo Bianca sorprendida- ¿esto ya les había pasado?

Cambio de edad no cambio de sexo si -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Bueno mejor bajemos al Valle para que busquemos algún fragmento -dijo Bianca tranquila- Ti ya deja a respirar a Panda -Ti seguía abrazando a Po mientras ronroneaba-

Que me baje ya -dijo Panda sonrojado y nervioso-

No quiero -dijo Ti molesta e inflando las mejillas de forma infantil, después de un rato Ti y Bianca bajaron al Valle y Po se fue a buscar el fragmento en el mercado de magia negra, Ti estaba caminando por el centro del Valle cargando a Po como si fuera su muñeco de peluche, Hinata, Izanamy, Bianca y Byakun estaban caminando a su lado pero se ganaban los susurros de todos los que los veían en especial Ti y Panda-

Esto es tan humillante -dijo Panda avergonzado- me siento realmente inútil -se recostó en el busto de Ti la cual estaba sonriendo encantada- pero al menos voy cómodo

Hay déjate de ser tan serio Po -dijo Ti sonriendo- ¿niños tienen hambre?

¡No nos llames niños! -dijeron Byakun e Izanamy molestos y sonrojados- esto es tan humillante debería estar entrenando ahora mismo, aún recuerdo cuando me molestaban por ser tan pequeño, aún recuerdo cuando me quitaban mis juguetes y me golpeaban la cabeza -dijo Byakun algo irritado viendo su cuerpo pequeño- pero lo mejor era cuando mi maestra me dejaba bañarme con ella, tenía un busto muy grande y me dejaba sujetarlos jejeje

Vaya qué suerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- cuando era niño cada vez que se me caía un colmillo lo ponía debajo de mi almohada esperando la hada de los dientes siempre encontraba una moneda, un día le arranque los dientes a un preso y los puse bajo mi almohada y encontré más de treinta tener en monedas -Ti y Bianca alzaron una ceja sorprendidas-

Ja cuando era niño cada vez que rompía una bolsa de entrenamiento la maestra me recompensaba con una paleta y un abrazo -dijo Byakun riendo un poco, Izanamy y Byakun se reían un poco pero Panda tenía una mirada baja tocando su mejilla en donde estaba su cicatriz, lo único que ganó de niño fueron huesos rotos y algo de dolor-

El maestro Po me da un dulce cada vez que hago bien mi entrenamiento -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y Ti me da mucha comida después de cansarme mucho -se abrazo a sí misma sonriendo-

Aaaaw es tan adorable -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¿cuándo fue que se volvió mandona y regañona?

En mi experiencia a los doce -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y entrecerró los ojos- a todo esto ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Tenemos que comprar comida y ustedes chicos nos ayudarán -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si últimamente hemos comido muchos en el palacio de Jade y según Po se acabo la comida -dijo Ti sonriendo- y hoy por lo visto llega el Mercado Iza está ayudando a Shifu a preparar la poción por lo visto quiere recuperar a su Iza Kun bailarín -Izanamy se sonrojo y bajo la mirada-

Bueno y ¿por qué no me bajas ya? -dijo Panda sonrojado-

Porque me gusta abrazarte -dijo Ti sonriendo y le dio un beso en la cabeza- huy imagínate un bebe tuyo y mío sería muy lindo -los niños se rieron viendo que Panda derramó algo de sangre por la nariz y se desmayo, todos siguieron revisando las tiendas para comprar comida hasta que Ti y Bianca vieron a un grupo de cocodrilos entrar a una tienda muy grande color roja, ahí dentro había muchos artículos, los siguieron y decidieron revisar a ver qué pasaba, centro estaba Fung y su banda de inútiles-

Bien quiero que se lleven todo lo de valor si brilla y es de oro es mucho mejor también comida -dijo Fung sonriendo mientras que el resto revisaba las cosas y tenían al vendedor que resultó ser una cabra atada de manos y pies a un poste-

Niños quédense aquí -dijo Ti tranquila, ella junto a Bianca entraron por la entrada principal mientras Izanamy, Byakun y Panda tenían una mirada de fastidio por eso- Fung deja esas cosas o te arranco la lengua

Hay es la guerrera dragón -dijo Fung sorprendido- huy creo que veo doble pero la blanca es más sexy -Bianca sonrio y Ti solo le grupo un poco a Fung- chicos ataquen -los demás asintieron y fueron corriendo, Ti y Bianca avanzaron dandole una patada a un cocodrilo cada uno, Ti giró y le dio un golpe a un cocodrilo lanzándolo a unos costales, Bianca salto y le dio una patada de talón a otro, Fung retrocedió un poco y Ti lo alzando dandole un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, Fung se quejó y cayó al suelo quejándose- hay...mi...pancita Li..Lidong..

¿Lidong? -dijo Ti sorprendida y se escucho una respiración detrás de ella-

¿Qué? -dijo Lidong detrás de Ti, Ti se giró pero Lidong le dio un golpe de forma horizontal, Ti fue lanzada contra unas costales, Bianca avanzó y salto dandole una patada en el pecho pero Lidong le sujetó la pierna retrocediendo un poco, Bianca se sorprendió y Lidong la lanzó al suelo, Ti se levanto y avanzó hacia el, giró y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego, Lidong levanto la cola y bloqueando el ataque y le dio un golpe horizontal-

Oigan ¿creen que Ti y Bianca estén bien? -dijo Hinata preocupada escuchando los gritos y gruñidos de ambas hembras-

Deben estar bien ambas son guerreras muy fuertes despreocúpate -dijo Panda tranquilo sentado en el suelo con Byakun mientras Izanamy revisaba algunos contendores-

Oigan encontré un galleta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la entrada principal se abrió revelando a Ti y a Bianca siendo empujadas por Lidong, Lidong las estaba empujando con sus puños mientras caminaba y las hembras le sujetaban los puños-

¡Lidong! -Panda grito sorprendido, Lidong grito y se giró dandole un golpe a ambas tigresas con la cola- las dos deben estar cansadas todavía por la pelea de ayer amos debemos ayudarlas -los dos machos vieron como Lidong se enfrentaba a Bianca y a Ti teniendo clara ventaja-

Es muy grande para ti panda mejor déjanos esto -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Es verdad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo comiendo la galleta, los dos expulsaron pasando a una transformación aún en su forma de niños, los dos crearon a su lobo y tigre aún en su forma infantil, el tigre y el lobo estaban en una forma infantil pero aún era muy grandes de tres metros, Bianca y Ti estaban frente a Lidong el cual estaba sonriendo, concentro agua en sus manos formando dos burbujas de agua de gran tamaño, Lidong estaba por lanzar un ataque pero Izanamy y Byakun lo envistieron dandole un cabezazo en el cuerpo, Lidong cayó al suelo de espalda y se levanto viendo a ambos guardianes-

¿Niños? -dijo Lidong confundido, se levanto y se puso en guardia- ja niños no ganarle a Lidong aún en forma rara y brillantes -Byakun avanzó y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho apujandolo, Lidong se giró lanzando un golpe con la cola, Byakun salto a un lado para esquivarlo pero Izanamy se elevó en el aire y disparo una bola de fuego desde la boca dandole en el pecho, Byakun lanzó un golpe al suelo librando una roca, le dio un golpe con la cola y la roca avanzó hacia Lidong, Lidong disparo un chorro de agua desde el hocico para partir la roca pero Izanamy bajó a dos patas y lo empujo al suelo dejándolo acostado, Izanamy concentro fuego en sus patas delanteras y las elevó para golpear a Lidong en el cuerpo, salto y el fuego cubrió a Lidong en el pecho, Lidong se levanto y grito avanzó corriendo y le dio una tacleada a Izanamy en el pecho, Izanamy grito y fue lanzado hasta una roca, el lobo hecho de energía se deshizo dejando a Izanamy en el suelo pero se veía que estaba sufriendo un poco, Byakun avanzó pero Lidong le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Byakun se la sujetó si entiendo mucho dolor, Lidong le dio otro golpe y Byakun cayó al suelo perdiendo su transformación, Lidong se retiró corriendo dejando a los dos cachorros en el suelo-

Espera no te escaparás -Bianca grito molesta-

Olvidadolo Bianca creo que algo le pasó a Izanamy -dijo Ti preocupada, lo cargo haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor, Bianca se acercó a Byakun y lo levanto-

Esta inconsciente -dijo Bianca preocupada viendo el golpe en su cabeza, Panda estaba Hinata la cual no lo dejaba de abrazar algo asustada, con Po el estaba recorriendo el bosque de bambú hasta que llegó a una zona cubierta por la oscuridad donde estaban los vendedores de magia negra, saco un fragmento del espejo y comenzó a buscarlo hasta que lo encontró con la cerda Lu Pong la cual tenía el fragmento en su mano-

Oiga cerda necesito que me de el fragmento que tiene en la mano -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si te lo daré con gusto -dijo Lu Pong sonriendo, Po extendió la mano para tomarlo pero Lu Pong lo arrebató rápido- por treinta monedas

¡¿Qué?! Oiga que robo -dijo Po sorprendido-

Ah este fragmento es de un espejo mágico -dijo Lu Pong sonriendo- si juntas los demás fragmentos

Abrirás la entrada a otra dimensión lo sé yo active el espejo así que démelo -dijo Po algo molesto-

No solo por treinta yuanes -dijo Lu Pong sonriendo- por treinta más te puedo dar este -saco un bikini rojo de bordes dorados y falda estilo egipcio de baile- exótico bikini rojo de cortejo para tigresas -Po levanto las orejas sonriendo-

¿Cómo funciona? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Fácil eliges a la tigresa que quieras que lo use, haces que se lo ponga y se será tu cortesana por un mes entero, no se negara a ninguna petición y bailara como experta -dijo Lu Pong sonriendo-

No lo sé sesenta yuanes es mucho por los dos objetos -dijo Po intranquilo- aparte ¿qué efectos secundarios tiene ese bikini?

No tiene ninguno por eso tan barato -dijo Lu Pong sonriendo- pero por veinte yuanes más puedes llevarte unas pastillas de virilidad y de fertilidad para las hembras -le mostró dos pastillas azules y otras de color rosa- ¿qué dices aceptas?

Que sean 75 -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, 78 -dijo Lu Pong sonriendo-

Que sean 70 -dijo Po irritado-

76 -dijo Lu Pong molesta, así siguieron los dos por un rato más, volviendo al palacio Izanamy y Byakun estaban despertando y se levantaron-

¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Izanamy confundido apenas se levanto sintió mucho dolor en su estómago- hay mi panza...-se sujetó el cuerpo apretando los dientes-

Izanamy -Iza se acercó a verlo y por su mirada se notaba que estaba muy preocupada- que bueno que despertaste

Iza ¿qué ocurrió? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno verás Ti dijo que te enfrentaste a un cocodrilo de gran tamaño, creo que el cocodrilo tenía mayor fuerza que la tuya porque te desmayaste -dijo Iza preocupada y le tallo la cabeza- sabes tuviste suerte de usar tu forma de guardián si hubieras recibido el coletazo estando en tu forma normal estarías muerto ahora -Izanamy bajo la cabeza deprimido- que bueno que no te pasó nada -lo abrazo un poco-

Perdón pero con esta forma de niño soy un completo inútil -dijo Izanamy algo irritado- y ¿Byakun cómo estás?

Olvídate de el, el solo está dormido con un chichón -dijo Iza irritada detrás de ellos estaba Byakun dormido y como Iza lo había dicho seguía dormido- descansa un rato más -Izanamy se recostó e Iza le dio un beso en la frente-

Actúas tan maternal conmigo -Izanamy se sonrojo un poco-

Lo siento recuerda que también soy madre es mi naturaleza -dijo Iza sonriendo- bueno escucha creo tener una idea de cómo puedes volver a la normalidad pero no estará lista hasta más tarde así que solo procura descansar -Izanamy asintio, después de un rato la puerta se volvió a abrir revelando a Panda-

¿Estás despierto? -dijo Panda serio-

No solo andaba de parranda -dijo Izanamy en la cama, se levanto y se sentó con cuidado- ¿qué pasó? ¿Hay algo malo?

No en realidad vine a aquí a pedirte un favor -dijo Panda tranquilo e Izanamy asintio- quiero que me enseñes la técnica de la bestia gigante, esa forma de batalla que usaron Byakun y tú para pelear contra Lidong y Ke Pa, quiero ser de más ayuda y quiero ser realmente más fuerte, incluso yo lo note -Panda desvió la mirada a un extremo- cuando Tigresa enfrentó a Ke Oa por un momento la vi había superado su fuerza y tuvo un cambio repentino, yo no quería admitirlo pero tuve miedo de verla usar tanta energía hasta pensé que posible te saldría lastimada o algo peor, para que no le vuelva a pasar lo mismo yo la quiero proteger por eso quiero ser más fuerte quiero proteger a Tigresa -Panda levanto la mirada estaba serio y lleno de determinación, Izanamy se sorprendió y luego sonrió-

Panda tú en verdad amas a Ti ¿verdad? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si con todo el corazón -dijo Panda serio-

Te entiendo, alguien que amas mucho se vuelve lo más importante en tu vida y deseas protegerlo a toda costa sin importarte nada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se deshizo cuando la imagen de Luceli pasó por su mente- no sé si yo sea el indicado para entrenarte ya que el método que yo utilizo es muy diferente al de ustedes los chinos

No me importa el método yo solo quiero aprender la técnica -dijo Panda serio-

Bien, espero que funcione pero primero déjame recuperar y te explicaré la técnica con mucho cuidado -dijo Izanamy serio y Panda asintio, Panda se quedó ahí en el cuarto, no había razón solo se quedó-


	64. Chapter 64

Oye lobo -dijo Panda serio e Izanamy le puso atención- habías dicho que en tu dimensión también había una Hinata ¿verdad?

Si ella es parte de mi familia, ella es la Guerrera Fénix es decir la guardiana de la gema que tienes en el cuello -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- es una adulta también

Ya veo, ¿me puedes contar como es ella? -dijo Panda curioso-

Bueno ella es amable, amigable, tierna aveces pero jeje tiende a ser muy enojona algunas aveces, nos regaña cuando hacemos algo torpe, es feliz, cariñosa dura pero cariñosa y un poco atrevida, es una mujer muy valiosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Panda sonrio- ahora es feliz con su hijo viviendo en mi castillo

¿Quién es el padre? -dijo Panda curioso-

Si te digo tendría que matarte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no es broma -Panda asintio confundido- ahora recuerdo en mi testamento puse que si algo malo llegaba a pasarme a mi ella será la lider del clan Shiba y quedará al mando ¿qué podría salir mal? -Izanamy sonrio pero una imagen pasó por su mente, su palacio entero estaba en llamas, había gritos de animales por todos lados y los machos eran esclavisados mientras Hinata estaba sentada en un trono de oro y veía como los machos trabajaban hora tras hora y ella se reía de forma alocada- hay que raro me lo imagine más caótico

Dudo mucho que eso pase -dijo Panda con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- por cierto escuche de Po y los otros que tenías una esposa y reconociste a Isaac cuando lo viste, puedes decirme exactamente ¿qué pasó? -ambos estaban serios pero Izanamy solo suspiro-

No te ofendas panda pero a la única que le contaría eso sería a Ti ya que le tengo más confianza -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entonces me lo puedes contar todo -dijo Ti sonriendo entrando por la puerta con una bandeja de comida-

¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? -dijeron Panda e Izanamy sorprendidos-

Solo un poquito pero sabes a mí me gustaría saber de tu pareja Izanamy -dijo Ti sonriendo- sabes puedes confiar en mí, me gusta ayudar a los demás pero más que nada me gusta ayudar a los suelen tener momentos difíciles -Ti estaba sonrojada y sonriendo de una forma tierna, en la mente de Izanamy solo la vio con destellos y brillos, Ti era en verdad un ángel e Izanamy se dio la vuelta llorando a mares mientras sonreía sonrojado " _¡Maldición es tan linda! ¡Sabe cómo conquistar el corazón de un hombre!_ " Pensó Izanamy sorprendido mientras gritaba con fuerza en su mente-¿estás bien?

Si descuida estoy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se recostó y sonrio un momento- conocí a Luceli mi ex pareja desde que era un niño, creo que tenía tres años cuando su familia llego a la aldea, en ese tiempo había guerras por todo Japón y sus padres temieron por la vida de ella y su hermano mayor -Izanamy recordó a una pequeña loba de que usaba un vestido rosado con una cinta amarilla en la cintura, esa loba era blanca y negra como el pero con ojos más oscuros- siempre jugábamos juntos, la buscaba cada vez que podía para verla, el tiempo pasó y sin darnos cuenta ya éramos dos adolescentes enamorados, nos complementábamos muy bien, ella sonriendo pero tímida y poco sentimental y yo feliz y un poco loco después de la pubertad

Amor desde la infancia que lindo -dijo Ti sonriendo-

Pero no siempre dura -dijo Izanamy un poco más serio- el tiempo fue transcurriendo, nos confesamos nuestro amor en un festival mientras cantabamos juntos, el tiempo siguió y seguimos juntos, ambos guerreros entrenados en el arte de la espada, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estamos casi listos para casarnos pero...sucedieron muchas cosas -se rió un poco- creamos a Isaac gracias a Tigresa, Luceli y ella no se llevaban, discutían para ver quién era la mejor prometida, quien de las dos era la más sexy eso pasa si metes a dos alfas en una habitación

Qué cosa más extraña -dijo Panda riendo un poco-

Si, una semana después Ke Pa se liberó, Po lo enfrentó y lo derrotó, en eso Luceli me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mío, me llene de felicidad es día -Izanamy sonrio un momento- pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor, me nombraron cabeza de la familia viendo el nivel de mi fuerza, por alguna razón Luceli y yo nos fuimos distanciando mucho, ya no hablábamos como antes fue un año entero desde que pasó lo de Ras y bueno un día solo volví a mi cuarto esperando ver a mi esposa un rato y a mi hijo pero ya no estaban -Panda y Ti abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- sólo encontré una nota diciendo que se sentía infeliz y las cosas ya eran bastante diferentes, ella pensaba que la aldea y ser un guardián eran más importantes para mí que nuestra familia, solo me dijo que cuando la aldea no necesitará al guardián ella estaría para mí pero pensó que yo nunca dejaría de necesitar al guardián que había en mi, ya tiene un año que no he sabido de ella

Vaya es algo triste -dijo Ti decaída- lo siento

No te disculpes de todas maneras estas cosas aveces pasan, supongo que aveces es el sacrificio que debe hacer un líder -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No yo no hablo de eso -dijo Ti tranquila, le pusieron atención y ella sonrió sonrojada- es que no te puedo tomar enserio estando en esa forma tan infantil y pequeña -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido y se le quedaron en blanco, en un momento se cubrió la cabeza y se recostó escondiendo su cara en la almohada " _puede ser muy linda pero no tiene tacto"_ pensó Izanamy sorprendido- perdón es que te ves lindo así -Izanamy inflo sus mejillas y le enseño la lengua molesto- Hajaja eres más lindo

¡Ya cállense no me dejan dormir! -Byakun grito molesto en su cama- solo quiero dormir un rato -Ti sonrio viendo al pequeño Byakun- ¿Po aún no llega?

No quién sabe qué estará haciendo -dijo Ti tranquila- lo mejor es que sigan descansando la poción estará lista dentro de poco -mientras tanto con Lidong el estaba en el agua de pantano soltando gruñidos llenos de molestia-

Ya primo, no es para tanto un par de niños te vencieron usando poderes extraños y anormales no es para tanto -dijo Fung nervioso, estaba parado de la orilla viendo a Lidong-

No molesto porque niños enfrentarme, Lidong molesto porque niños ser más grandes que Lidong -dijo molesto y levantándose del suelo- antes Lidong ser el más pequeño del nido y molestar siempre por ser tamaño, pero un día Lidong solo crecer y ser más grande que los otros cocodrilos desde ese día hacer gran promesa y esa es que Lidong no dejar que nadie sea más grande que el, yo deber hayan forma de ser más grande

¿Más grande? Pero ya eres muy grande -dijo Fung sorprendido-

En el mercado de magia negra creo que escuche que el panda que vino de otra dimensión estaba comprando una poción que te hace más grande y fuerte si se la robas podrás ser más grande -dijo Gary tranquilo pero todos los cocodrilos le estaban haciendo señas para que se quedara callado a lo cual Gary no se dio cuenta-

Si llevarme al Mercado negro -dijo Lidong sonriendo y Gary lo llevo con mientras Fung se golpeaba la cara contra un árbol una y otra vez, mientras tanto Po seguía negociando con Lu Pong por un rato más-

Bien 57 yuanes y es mi oferta final -dijo Po irritado y casi sin aliento-

67 yuanes y te doy la poción de hacerse gigante -dijo Lu Pong sonriendo mostrando una botella de contenido azul, Po suspiro y se tallo la cabeza-

Yo la quiero -Lidong apareció y se robo la botella, Po apenas se dio cuenta pero Lidong se comenzó a tomar el contenido de la botella de forma rápida, la tiro a un lado y comenzó a gritar mientras comenzaba a hacer todavía más grande, Po comenzó a retroceder un poco y Lidong creció bastante parecía que había aumentado más de 12 metros o todavía más, Po se sorprendió viendo como Lidong se fue gritando soltando rugidos por su gran tamaño-

Vaya admito que eso no la vi venir -dijo Lu pong sorprendida-

Rápido deme el antídoto -dijo Po serio-

Si a qui lo tengo -dijo Lu Pong mostrando una botella de color verde- 60 yuanes y por 45 más te doy el fragmento y el bikini -Po se golpeó la cara con la mano, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade se escuchaban algunas quejas de parte de Byakun e Izanamy-

Tenemos hambre tenemos hambre -decían los dos niños, ambos estaban en la cocina y Tigresa los estaba cuidando mientras Ti cocinaba, en la mesa había un plato de galletas pero Tigresa no los dejaba acercarse-

Tengo hambre ya no resisto -dijo Izanamy tocando su estómago ya us hacía mucho ruido-

Mejor aguántense los dos son hombres y no es mi problema -dijo Tigresa sería mientras los dos niños no soportaban el ruido de sus estómagos- no entiendo ¿por qué yo tengo que cuidarlos?

Ya no aguanto -Izanamy se subió a la mesa saltando y tomó una galleta del jarrón, se bajó y comenzó a comerla- está rica

Bueno si tú lo haces ya que -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No se te ocurra estas galletas son para después de comer -dijo Tigresa sería pero Byakun no le hizo caso y se trepó a la mesa para tomar una galleta pero Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cara y cayó sentado en la mesa-

¿Por...que..me pegaste...Tigresa? -Byakun comenzó a hacer un puchero y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-

Porque no haces caso a lo que te digo -dijo Tigresa molesta, Byakun comenzó a gritar y a llorar sentado en la mesa-

¡A mí solo me pegaste e Izanamy fue el que hizo la travesura! -Byakun comenzó a gritar mientras Tigresa no sabía qué hacer- ¡¿por qué a Izanamy lo dejaste?! ¡A él también pégale! ¡¿Qué no ves que me duele?! -Tigresa se estaba artando y la única forma en que sabía resolver las cosas era con violencia-

¡Ya cállate! -Tigresa le grito molesta- ¡pareces un niño! -Byakun seguía gritando hasta que Tigresa perdió la paciencia y estaba por golpearlo-

¡Tigresa! -en la puerta estaba Bianca viéndose molesta- ¡¿por qué querías golpearlo?! ¡Es más ¿por qué lo golpeaste?! -Bianca cargo a Byakun y él se calmo-

Bueno perdón pero me hizo perder el control además ¿por qué lo conscientes? No es un niño es adulto con forma de niño -Tigresa estaba sería y Bianca golpeó la mesa hasta casi romperla con el puño dejando a Tigresa sorprendida-

Niño o no es alguien a quien quiero mucho, no voy a perdonar que lo trates mal -dijo Bianca molesta, se llevan a Byakun y le dio una galleta, pero Tigresa no dejaba de ver a Byakun el cual le dio una sonrisa algo malvada-

Ja caíste en su juego te engaño -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Él te engaño con una actuación -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y caíste redondito es parte de lo que hacen los niños mentir -se dio un poco mientras Tigresa se sentía avergonzada y molesta, mientras tanto Lidong fue avanzando hacia el Valle gritando y rugiendo con fuerza, los aldeanos y soldados que lo veían acercarse salieron corriendo, volviendo al Valle en el baño del palacio Ti, Bianca e Iza estaban bañando a Panda, Byakun e Izanamy respectivamente, Bianca estaba sentada en el suelo tallando la cabeza de Byakun pero el forcejeaba un poco para soltarse-

No quiero bañarme -dijo Byakun algo molesto-

Byakun quédate quieto que por el chichón en tu cabeza -dijo Bianca algo irritado, tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y Byakun estaba sentado frente a ella, Byakun se movió rápido para escapar pero Bianca le sujetó la cola y lo atrajo- te dije que te quede sujetó un rato -Byakun inflo las mejillas y Bianca lo pensó un momento y sonrio- ya sé cómo hacer que te bañes -se quitó la toalla revelando sus pechos, Byakun sonrio y se dio la vuelta viendo como Bianca los cubrió de jabón haciendo espuma, los junto y los pusó sobre la cabeza de Byakun llenándolo por completo de jabón- date vuelta

Siii -dijo Byakun sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y Bianca le tallo los senos en la espalda-

Que pervertido siendo tan enano -dijo Panda algo molesta mientras Ti le tallaba la espalda con una esponja, Hinata estaba su lado jugando con las burbujas del jabón- no entiendo por qué teníamos que entrar los siete juntos-

Bueno así ahorramos algo de agua además mira cómo se divierten -dijo Ti sonriendo, Panda puso atención Hinata estaba jugando con el jabón, Byakun estaba siendo abrazado por Bianca e Izanamy estaba en una tina con Iza relajándose por las heridas- ahora los ves además esto se hace cuando se tiene hijos -Panda se sonrojo un poco-

Me encanta bañarme -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Izanamy flotaba en el agua sacando su cola y la mitad de su cabeza- na podría arruinar este momento -después del baño todos salieron ya listos cuando escucharon un rugido y salieron corriendo para ver a Lidong en la entrada del Valle pero su tamaño era realmente grande-

Hay es Godzilla -dijeron Byakun e Izanamy sorprendidos- lo vez te dije que si existían pero debían que yo estaba loco -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Ese no es Godzilla es Lidong -dijo Panda sorprendido- debemos detenerlo antes de que destrulla el Valle entero ¿Iza ya terminaron la poción para devolvernos a la normalidad?

Solo una parte como para uno de ustedes nada más -dijo Iza preocupada-

Yo la tomaré -dijo Izanamy serio- mientras Po no este creo que soy el único que lo puede detenerlo tratare de detenerlo trata de preparar más para Byakun -Iza asintio y se retiró corriendo, mientras tanto en el Valle llegaron los rinocerontes soldados, todos ellos habían traído seis cañones los cuales dispararon hacia Lidong pero no le causaron daño solo explotaron en su piel, Lidong grito y lanzó un golpe vertical con la cola aplastando los cañones y algunos soldados, Iza llego corriendo y le dio un vaso con un contenido verde dentro, Izanamy lo tomo en un segundo volvió a ser un adulto, buscó su ropa y se la puso rápido- tratare de distraerlo prepara más y trata de regresar a Byakun a la normalidad -Iza asintio y le dio un beso en los labios corto-

Me gustas más como adulto que como niño -dijo Iza sonriendo e Izanamy asintio-

Si claro -dijo Izanamy sonrojado- máximo esfuerzo -tronó los huesos de su cuello y salto hacia el Valle- ¡Bankai! -grito y un poder rojo y dorado lo cubrió, en un segundo creó un lobo de pelo blanco con marcas rojas en su rostro y un anillo de fuego en su espalda con la forma del sol, el lobo tenía los colmillos largos, un círculo rojo en la frente formando el sol con una línea afilada en el centro-

Tu novio se cree superhéroe -dijo Ti sorprendida e Iza sonrio viendo al lobo blanco que llegaba a la altura de Lidong, se pasó a dos patas y avanzó caminando-

Debo sacarlo del Valle porque de lo contrario podría termina destruyendolo todo -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas y sujetó a Lidong en sus brazos, lo fue empujando un poco pero Lidong y el forcejeaban para salir del Valle- vaya este tipo es muy fuerte -Lidong grito y levanto al lobo con sus brazos, estiró su cuerpo y lo lanzó a un lado haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre algunos muros, el lobo se levanto y gruño un poco- es mejor que te vayas del Valle de una vez

Lidong destruir a él Valle entero de ser necesario -dijo molesto, concentro agua en su hocico formando una burbuja de agua y disparo un torrente de agua, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo formando un escudo con forma del sol frente a él, el agua forcejeo un poco mientras sacaba vapor por el fuego que emanaba el escudo, Lidong dejó de disparar agua y se puso en guardia, el escudo de Izanamy se deshizo y avanzó corriendo hacia Lidong, lo sujetó en sus brazos y salto alejándose del Valle y termino estrellándolo en el suelo, Lidong grito y le mordió el brazo izquierdo, Izanamy grito de dolor haciendo que el lobo aullara, levanto el brazo izquierdo junto a Lidong y le dio un golpe con su brazo libre directo en la cabeza haciendo que lo soltara y cayera al suelo, Lidong se levanto y avanzó corriendo, los dos extendieron los brazos y terminaron chocando quedando en un forcejeo entre los dos, en el palacio todos estaban sorprendidos por la pelea-

Esto es irreal -dijo Ti sorprendida- es como ver una novela con una pelea de monstruos gigantes -Izanamy abrió la boca del lobo concentrando una bola de fuego y la disparo al pecho de Lidong causando una explosión, Byakun comenzó a beber la poción y volvió a ser un adulto, Lidong retrocedió un par de pasos quedando de pie, se escucho un rugido de tigre y ahí apareció Byakun en su forma de tigre hecho de chi, el tigre tenía dientes de sable, marcas negras en el cuerpo y parecía que estaba hecho de energía eléctrica, el tigre avanzó y le dio un golpe a Lidong en las costillas con la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, el tigre rugió y se puso a cuatro patas-

Llegas tarde torpe gato -dijo Izanamy serio mientras su lobo estaba a cuatro patas-

Agradece que llegue a tiempo sarnoso -dijo Byakun riendo un poco, Lidong se levanto y grito- ese maldito es resistente

Es por esa forma gigante que tiene -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- debemos golpearlo con todo ya y dejarlo inconsciente o convertirlo en carne asada -Lidong avanzó corriendo, se giró y lanzó un golpe con la cola, Izanamy y Byakun saltaron a un lado esquivando el golpe, Byakun avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Lidong en la cabeza haciendo que retrocediera un poco, concentro rayo en el cuerpo del tigre y los liberó en un rugido hacia Lidong, Lidong se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque pero Izanamy avanzó corriendo, el lobo se cubrió de llamas y le dio un golpe con la cabeza en las costillas liberando el fuego y Lidong cayó al suelo de espalda- ¡Golpe de cola! -la cola del lobo se cubrió de fuego mientras que la cola del tigre blanco se cubrió de rayos, los dos giraron y dieron un golpe a Lidong en el cuerpo cubriéndolo de rayos y fuego, se creó un fuerte impacto en el campo y Lidong quedó acostado en el suelo herido, los dos deshicieron sus transformaciones y se acercaron a Lidong-

Bien terminamos aquí y sin Po -dijo Byakun sonriendo- eso demuestra que podemos arreglárnoslas solos -se escucho un rugido en el aire y Po llego envuelto en energía del dragón dorado- llegas tarde

Perdón es que tuve que negociar con la anciana que me quería estafar y ¿qué pasó aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Nada que no podamos arreglar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dieron el antídoto a Lidong y este volvió a encogerse hasta su tamaño natural- ¿cuantos cargamentos encontraste Po?

Encontré los Díez pero tres los tuve que comprar a Lu Pong y su hermana -dijo Po sonriendo-

Es genial ya podremos volver a casa -dijo Byakun sonriendo pero el único que no se veía muy feliz era Izanamy- bien ensamblemos el espejo

No tan rápido hay que esperar a que pase luna nueva y eso es mañana por la noche ahí se ensamblará a y cuando salga la luna llena se activará y eso es en una semana, nos vamos en una semana -dijo Po sonriendo-


	65. Chapter 65

**Veinte mil preguntas, decisiones difíciles**

Han pasado dos dias desde que Po encontró los últimos fragmentos del espejo de las dimensiones, esa noche todos estaban reunidos en el salón de los héroes viendo que cuando llegó la noche y la luna no estaba el espejo brillo un momento y se volvió a armar, todos sonrieron menos Izanamy, el solo vio el espejo como algo malo, nadie dijo nada más y dejaron el espejo en donde le diera la luz de la luna a las siguientes noche, algunos no se dieron cuenta pero Izanamy salía todas las noches para ir al salón de los héroes y revisar sus pergaminos sobretodo los que tuvieran que ver con el espejo de las dimensiones seguía buscando y buscando rollo tras rollo pero encontraba lo mismo poca información y nada lo que necesitaba en verdad, sin darse cuenta termino dormido en el salón de los héroes cubierto por los rollos, Shifu lo encontró y no le dijo nada solo que buscaba información de algo sin importancia, Shifu le dio permiso de revisar las veces que fueran necesarias, cuando dieron las doce de la tarde todos estaban en su entrenamiento hasta que Shifu entró corriendo al salón de entrenamientos-

Alumnos les tengo maravillosas noticias -dijo Shifu sonriendo y todos se acercaron a él- mañana en la mañana llegará la caja del maestro Yao y él estará dando las respuestas a todas las preguntas que le tengan, es decir que todos podrán hacerle una pregunta y el les responderá lo que sea -Shifu estaba emocionado sonriendo mientras los demás asentían sonriendo-

Bin quiero hacerle unas preguntas de mi estilo del Kung fu -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Yo le preguntare sobre las mejores bromas y cómo podré usarlas en la poca actual -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Huy me pregunto si podrá darme ideas para conquistar mujeres -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Yo quisiera saber cómo curarme mis alergias de una vez -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Yo tengo mil todos llenos de preguntas sobre el Kung fu que me gustaría que me contestaran -dijo Ti sonriendo- huy mejor que busco las mil preguntas que le voy a hacer -Ti se fue corriendo mientras los demás fueron a buscar sus propias preguntas, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y salió del lugar, Tigresa estaba sentada en el patio viendo como Izanamy salió algo molesto-

¿A dónde vas? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Solo quiero entrenar con mi espada nada más -Izanamy salió por la puerta principal dejando a Tigresa confundida, mientras tanto en una pequeña casa alejada del Valle en medio del bosque había un jabalí reparando una máquina en forma de esfera, parecía que la esfera estaba hecha de madera y con varios agujeros recorriendo toda su forma-

Bien con mi nuevo tanque de puntos de presión muy pronto todo el Valle de La Paz estará bajo mi control y los patéticos alumnos de Shifu serán los que destruyan su Valle tan amado jajaj -Tatie se estaba riendo como loco hasta que una almohada le cayó en la cabeza-

Oye viejo ¿te puedes callar ya? Trató de dormir -dijo Bian Zao su hijo, el estaba en la ventana de su cuarto viendo a su padre-

Oh perdón hijo pero mi constante deseo de venganza ¡¿te interrumpe o arruina tu vida?! -Tatie grito algo molesto pero parecían lloriqueos-

Sinceramente sí porque siempre fracasas y te apuesto a que esa no volverá servir -dijo Bian Zao con un tono de burla típico de un joven de su edad-

Pues ya lo verás hijo está vez no fracasara lo juro -dijo Taotie sonriendo, se subió a una cabina en la parte superior con controles, trato de activarla pero la máquina se movió un poco y cayó suelo haciéndose pedazos- está bien creo que le hacen falta ajustes

Te lo dije ¡Looser! -Bian Zao se burlo y entro a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo-

Rayos -dijo Taotie molesto- debe haber una mejor forma de solucionar esta marcha de derrotas -el viento sopló y algo le cayó en la cara era una hoja de papel- ¿ahora qué? -la quito de su cara y comenzó a leer lo que decía haciendo que se sorprendiera- ¡el maestro Yao estará respondiendo todas sus preguntas y dudas, solo forme e mañana en el enfrente del palacio de Jade y espere su turno para hacerle una pregunta! Eso es -sonrío- con las repuestas de la brillante mente del maestro Yao podré finalmente derrotar a los con o furiosos y a Shifu de una vez por todas -se comenzó a reír de nuevo-

¡Ya cállate papa! -Bian Zao le grito y Taotie se golpeó la cara con la Palma-

¿Qué hice para tener un hijo como el? -dijo Taotie mirando al cielo en busca de una señal pero nada pasaba, regresando al palacio Shifu estaba estaba parado en la entrada sonriendo apretando los dientes de la emoción junto a él estaba Ti con un montón de rollos en las manos, Po, Víbora, Hinata, Grulla, Mantis, Byakun, Bianca y Mono estaban ahí esperando la llegada del maestro Yao, Izanamy, Panda y Tigresa eran los únicos que no prestaban atención a eso, la puerta sonó y ellos se desesperaron, la puerta se abrió revelando a Iza cargando a Isaac y ellos gimieron de decepción-

A mí también me alegra verlos -dijo Iza con sarcasmo, Iza bajo a Isaac use fue directo a jugar con Hinata un rato- hola Izanamy

Hola Iza me alegra verte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y se sentaron en las escaleras- dicen que el maestro Yao sabe muchas cosas si le preguntó sobre el espejo creo que podré tener la respuesta que esperaba

Qué bueno que trates de quedarte -dijo Iza sonriendo pero es sonrisa fue bajando, Panda y Tigresa les dieron espacio- pero no quiero que te entusiasme mucho recuerda que siempre puede haber una respuesta negativa

Descuida todo saldrá bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la abrazo- ¿podrías hacer la fila para hacerle la pregunta?

Claro tengo más una idea de que decirle -dijo Iza sonriendo, todos seguían esperando a la llegada del maestro Yao, la puertas del palacio se abrieron revelando a las cabras que cargaban la caja del maestro Yao-

¿En dónde dejamos la caja del maestro Yao? -dijo una de las cabras-

¡En mi alcoba! -dijo Shifu en lo que parecía un grito emocionado, todos se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña debido a su emoción- es decir pueden dejarlo en el salón de los héroes es la mejor opción -las cabras asintieron y se llevaron la caja del maestro Yao- bien mañana se harán las preguntas hacia el maestro Yao y no quiero que lo interrumpan -Ti levanto la mano y Shifu habló- especialmente tú Ti y tampoco quiero que se le acerquen Iza ni Izanamy

¿Por qué? -dijeron los dos confundidos-

Porque lo atacaron por eso -dijo Shifu algo molesto e Izanamy se rió un poco- para asegurarme que el maestro Yao estará bien mañana Izanamy y Panda lo van a cuidar de cualquier peligro

¿Por qué tengo que cuidar al viejito? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Porque lo atacaste con una bola de energía, porque no perteneces al palacio a pesar de estar de gorrón todos los días -Shifu se le acercó mientras se paraba en su pecho y lo hacía caer al suelo- porque eres un fenómeno mitad tigre mitad lobo, porque eres un rata insignificante y porque te castrare si no lo haces -Izanamy solo tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara-

Hu -Iza solo soltó un suspiro y sonrio- verá le tengo que dar mi punto de vista -Shifu alzó un ceja e Iza lo sujetó del cuello con su mano- ¡Si se atreve a tocarle esa parte a mi macho juro que le arrancaré las orejas largas que tiene! ¡Déjeme decirle que le falta más de un Metro y medio para poder amanezarnos rata orejuda! -le gritó con fuerza mientras Shifu estaba sorprendido y con los ojos en blanco, lo acercó más a su cara e Iza pudo los ojos rojos muy seria- además usted está corrompiendo a mi pequeño bebe, si es verdad si le llega a enseñar otra cosa fea y lo convierte en un rebelde vendré por usted y me lo comeré ¿entendido? -Shifu asintió con miedo y de forma rápida, Iza sonrio y se sonrojo de forma inocente- bien entonces le agradecemos que nos contrate y que le pague a Izanamy 70 yuanes por hora por cuidar al maestro

¡¿70 yuanes?! ¡Yo no acepto eso de ninguna manera! -grito Shifu sorprendido e Iza lo volvió a acercar a su cara seria y fría- si está bien le daré el dinero...por favor...no me mates -sonrío de forma nerviosa e Iza lo soltó sonriendo-

Bueno entonces lo dejamos en tus manos Izanamy -dijo Iza sonriendo e Izanamy asintio sonriendo-

Tu novia realmente es...cosa...de tenerle miedo -dijo Po sorprendido y nervioso-

Si es realmente maravillosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No entiendo...¿por qué no le tienes miedo? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Mmm -Izanamy lo pensó viendo al cielo- creo que se debe a que nosotros los Shiba nos gustan las mujeres fuertes pero femeninas -Po y Byakun se sorprendieron un poco- Po lo entiende él tiene a Tigresa lo cual es como 10 veces peor

Buen punto -dijo Po sonriendo y Byakun asintio, después de ese día el maestro Yao salió de su caja pero apenas salió un resplandor verde salió de su cuerpo y golpeó a Izanamy en la cara haciendo que se elevará en el aire y girar solo para terminar estrellado de cara en una columna- oiga maestro ¿Yao por qué hizo eso?

Por venganza que bien se siente -dijo Yao sonriendo y apretando los dientes y los puños emocionado, a muchos les pareció extraño hasta que Izanamy se acercó-

Vaya me mando a volar con un solo resplandor -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- se nota que ese viejito es un maestro supremo tiene muchas habilidades -entre cerró los ojos viendo a Shifu de forma mañosa el cual entendió la indirecta-

En todo caso me estás diciendo que no sirvo para nada -dijo Shifu algo ofendido-

Si ese fue mi punto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban en la parte de afuera apenas abrieron la puerta principal se toparon con una gran fila de animales del Valle-

Vaya todos madrugaron -dijo Ti sorprendida- bueno mejor me voy corriendo no quiero perder mi lugar -Ti y los furioso contando a Shifu salieron corriendo con rollos en las manos, Po sonrio y estaba por ir pero se detuvo a ver a Tigresa y a Panda-

¿No van a venir? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Lo siento Po pero recuerda que siento con respecto a esto de las preguntas -dijo Tigresa un poco deprimida-

Si es verdad lo siento -dijo Po sonriendo- pero recuerda que son buenas preguntas y unas muy importantes como la curiosidad de un niño

Descuida todo estar bien además el maestro Yao hace estos eventos una vez cada dos años -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- la última vez perdiste tu oportunidad ve hazle las preguntas que quieras

Está bien haré una pregunta por ti -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintio divertida pero Po antes de irse vio a Izanamy el cual estaba serio viendo a un lado- y tú cuida más Tigresa no a Yao

No tienes porque decirmelo dos veces panda -dijo Izanamy serio-

Yo me quedaré aquí y vigilaré a ambos -dijo Panda serio y Po asintio corriendo al final de la fila- entiendo la admiración de Ti pero de ¿mi padre?

Shifu siempre ha tenido una admiración por Yao y su cerebro -dijo Tigresa tranquila, Izanamy se colocó a la derecha de Yao y Panda a la izquierda, Yao estaba sentado en una silla en el centro de la entrada del palacio, la fila abarcaba todas las escaleras hasta el punto donde la fila llegaba a la entrada al Valle- esto va ser largo -todos los habitantes fueron pasando y haciendo preguntas, Shifu repasaba todas las preguntas que quería hacerle a Yao mientras Ti le agregaba más a su lista, mientras tanto en una parte de la fila Taotie y su hijo estaban formados-

Huy esta fila es muy larga te dije que debíamos venir temprano -dijo Taotie molesto mientras Bian Zao estaba sentado sobre una roca, Taotie usaba un bigote falso y unos lentes mientras Bian Zao usaba un sombrero- así jamás llegaremos al maestro Yao -Bian Zao solo suspiro y espero a que esto terminara rápido, las horas pasaron y pasaron, Panda seguía en su forma firme frente a la fila pero Izanamy estaba cansado y sentado en suelo junto a Tigresa la cual estaba por caer dormida-

Izanamy tengo antojo de Tofu y fresas -dijo Tigresa aburrida- tienes treinta segundos para traérmelos ya

Tengo trabajo que hacer hazlo tú -dijo Izanamy aburrido pero Tigresa le sujetó la cola y la jalo con fuerza- ¡Hayaiyai está bien ya voy solo suelta mi cola! -Tigresa lo soltó y él se levanto solo para ir a la cocina- siempre es lo mismo

¿Por cierto como esta Luceli y tú bebe? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero Izanamy se quedó quieto y sorprendido- aveces me pregunto ¿por qué no va al palacio contigo? Es raro verte sin ella, era divertido enfrentarse a ella en los entrenamientos -Izanamy apretó los puños y cerró los ojos-

Ella está bien y el bebe igual es solo que hay diferencias de cosas entre nosotros -dijo Izanamy tratando de soñar tranquilo- te traeré la comida que quieres -Tigresa levanto una ceja confundida mientras veía a Izanamy caminar hacia la cocina, todo siguió normal hasta que Taotie llegó con su hijo frente al maestro Yao-

Bien amigo dime tu pregunta -dijo Yao sonriendo-

Bueno -dijo Taotie nervioso- es complicado...

Te estás preguntando sobre tu nueva arma letal y la razón de por qué no funciona bien -dijo Yao sonriendo-

Si pero podría decirme ¿cómo es que funcionará mejor? -dijo Taotie nervioso y Yao asintio-

Verás el problema está en la baje y el giro que hace la esfera, debes calibrar el eje de rotación con los controles de tu silla, pero también está el motor que construiste, los engranes no se ajustan como son debido y eso genera las fallas en el diseño, solo debes arreglar esos seis engranajes y la máquina estará lista -dijo Yao sonriendo-

Claro ahora sé exactamente lo que haré -dijo Taotie sonriendo- me han humillado por última vez maestros del palacio de Jade ¡me vengare! -Taotie se retiró riendo-

Suerte en tus planes de venganza -dijo Yao sonriendo, Izanamy, había regresado con un plato de Tofu y otro de fresas mientras Panda llegó con un plato de fideos y Tigresa regreso con una bola de papel en las manos-

¿De qué nos perdimos? -dijeron los tres tranquilos-

Oh nada solo un tipo que quería vengarse -dijo Yao sonriendo, los tres no le dieron importancia y siguieron con sus actividades, mientras tanto Taotie siguió trabajando en su máquina cambiando la madera por un metal de color dorado-

¿Qué podría tener esa cosa de grandiosa? -dijo Bian Zao molesto-

Esta máquina está hecha más que nada para atacar los puntos de presión de forma rápida e inmediata mira -Taotie se estaba riendo mientras subía a sujetar los controles y la activo, hizo que la máquina disparara golpes usando bastones, los bastones golpearon las imágenes de Po y de los otros del palacio de Jade, siguió golpeándolos hasta que estos se deshicieron en una nube de polvo, Tao tiene se estaba riendo viendo las imágenes de los demás deshechos, regresando al palacio Ti y Shifu seguían pensando las preguntas-

¿Maestro Yao no necesita a un amigo en el Kung fu? -dijo Shifu pensando lo que diría- no eso no suena bien debe ser un poco más directo y más amable

Vaya Shifu realmente quiere hacerse amigo del viejito -dijo Iza sonriendo con burla-

Yo tengo pensado una lista de preguntas -dijo Ti sonriendo- como ¿cuáles son los ingredientes especiales que pueden hacer a mi sopa de fideos súper exquisita? -Iza sonrio y suspiro- ¿qué clase de pregunta quieres hacerle al maestro Yao?

Bueno quería hacerle una pregunta sobre el espejo de las dimensiones -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero creo que mejor le haré una pregunta sobre la economía para mejorar el dinero en mi aldea -Iza se estaba riendo de forma nerviosa-

Acaso ¿quieres preguntarle sobre una manera en que Izanamy se quede en esta dimensión? -dijo Ti sorprendida e Iza no supo que contestar- Iza estas..

Es tu turno Ti -dijo Iza tranquila y Ti se dio la vuelta viendo a Yao más a delante, ella sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta principal mientras los demás se quedaba esperando un poco más abajo, mientras Ti estaba por darle su preguntas maestro Yao se escucharon unos gritos en la parte de abajo y todos voltearon a ver a Taotie en su esfera mecánica-

¿Qué es esa cosa? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Ese es Taotie -dijo Shifu serio- rápido hay que detenerlo -todos asintieron y fueron a la entrada del Valle en un salto- detente de una vez Taotie

¡Ja jamás me rendiré hasta que no vea el palacio envuelto en llamas! -Taotie se empezó a reír hasta que se ahogo y tosió-

¿Tú y cuántos más cerdo? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Qué bueno que lo preguntes porque serán ustedes -dijo Taotie sonriendo, activo los controles de la máquina golpeando a los demás en el cuerpo, los demás se quejaron y cayeron al suelo, Taotie lanzó otro golpeando dl pecho de Po haciendo que se diera la vuelta y golpeara el suelo levantando una roca de gran tamaño con sus manos, lo golpeó en la espalda haciendo que saltara y le diera una patada a la roca lanzándola hacia el maestro Yao, mientras tanto Ti estaba tratando de pensar cuál sería su primera pregunta, Panda vio la roca y reaccionó-

¡Cuidado! -Panda se puso en frente de la roca y le dio un golpe destruyendolas en pedazos- ¿qué está pasando? -vio una bola de fuego, giró y le dio una patada lanzándola a otro extremo, en el aire sacaron Víbora y Mono- ¿chicos que haces?

¡Huye Panda! -gritaron los dos, Víbora concentro energía en el cuerpo de Mono y este se giró lanzando un golpe soltando un tornado y se mezcló con el rayo de Víbora, Panda se cruzó de brazos creando un escudo de energía frente a él, el ataque se deshizo y luego Grulla avanzó hacia él en forma de envestida, Panda le sujetó el pico y lo lanzó a un lado-

Perdóname no soy yo es Taotie -dijo Grulla nervioso-

¿Taotie? -dijo Panda confundido, la tierra tembló un poco, Izanamy se puso frente a Yao y Tigresa para defenderlos, frente a ellos apareció Taotie en su esfera con los demás siguiéndolos- ¿qué es lo que planeas Taotie?

Sencillo esto -dijo Taotie sonriendo, aplicó más puntos de presión en los demás, golpeó a Bianca y Byakun en la espalda y los dos avanzaron hacia Panda lanzando un golpe, Panda levanto los dos brazos sujetando a ambos con sus manos, se giró y los lanzó a un lado, Taotie golpeó a Iza en la espalda y ella salto solo para bajar en picada lanzando un golpe hacia Yao, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el golpe, extendió los brazos y la empujo-

Iza ¿qué está pasando? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Debes irte su máquina nos manipula a todos rápido llévate a Yao y a los demás también tiene a Isaac -dijo Iza preocupada, Taotie la volvió a golpear en la espalda e Iza disparo una esfera de fuego, Izanamy solo le dio un golpe de forma horizontal desviando la esfera- vete

Es verdad llévate a las Tigresas y a Yao -dijo Panda forcejeando con Po hasta que Po le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y le dio una patada en la cara lanzando a un lado-

El tiene razón Izanamy mejor vete -dijo Po serio y Yao lo golpe en la espalda hacia es no que golpeara el suelo y levantara rocas frente a ellos encerrándolos en un cuadro-

No los dejare irse ellos serán mis nuevas marionetas -dijo Taotie riendo mientras Bian Zao tenía a los niños encerrados en una celda pequeña-

Bien hay que salir de aquí a mi manera -dijo Izanamy serio, tomó a Yao de uno de sus cuernos y lo lanzó a Tigresa para que lo atrapara en sus manos- cárgalo como si fuera un bebe

Quiero chichi mami -dijo Yao sonriendo mientras Tigresa lo alejó de ella extrañada-

Esto va a ser movido -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, se acercó a Tigresa y la cargo en sus brazos y a Ti solo la junto más a él, expulsó poder de su cuerpo creando al lobo blanco frente a ellos, el lobo dio un salto quedando elevado en el aire-

No escaparán -Taotie lanzó otro golpe con los bastones dandole a las piernas del lobo y estas se deshicieron por los golpes-

No puede ser -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Izanamy grito librando más energía y el lobo fue corriendo en el aire hasta llegar al Valle quedando a cuatro patas, Izanamy se acercó a un techo y deshizo el lobo de energía quedando los cuarto sentados- no entiendo ¿qué le pasó a tu lobo de energía?

No lo sé cuando esos bastones conectaron un golpe a mi energía pude sentir cómo se fue des haciendo -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Eso es porque los materiales de los que esta hechos rechazan la energía y por lo tanto tu lobo de energía gigante es inútil -dijo Yao sonriendo-

¿Y usted cómo sabe eso? -dijo Ti sorprendida-

Porque yo le di la idea cuando me lo pregunto -dijo Yao sonriendo, Ti y Tigresa quedaron impresionadas e Izanamy se golpeó la cara con la mano-

Mejor pensemos en algo pronto o Taotie destruir a todo el Valle -dijo Tigresa sería,bien tras tanto en el salón de los héroes Taotie tenía a todos frente a él usando una cadena larga en los pies, activo sus controles haciendo que los bastones golpearan a Po y a Panda, los dos avanzaron y se golpearon mutuamente con el cuerpo, Taotie volvió a activar los controles pero solo golpeó a Panda y este hizo que expulsara una bola de fuego de sus manos directo contra Po, Taotie volvió a activar sus controles y golpeó a Po haciendo que saltara a un lado y se golpeara la viga con la espalda, la bola de fuego le dio a Byakun en la espalda y él se quejó-

Perdón -dijo Panda sorprendido, Taotie volvió a activar los controles golpeando a Byakun y este avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en el mentón lanzándolo a otro extremo, Panda terminó chocando de espaldas a la pared-

También lo siento -dijo Byakun serio- maldición odio que me manipulen -Taotie se comenzó a reír y golpeó a Víbora y a Mono, Víbora termino enrollada en el cuello de Mono y este comenzaba a golpearse a sí mismo en todos lados hasta a Víbora, Taotie golpeó a Grulla haciendo que se elevará en el aire y cayera de pico, Grulla termino clavado en el suelo-

No me siento nada bien -dijo Grulla con una voz muy aguda de dolor, Taotie activo los controles y golpeó a Shifu en el cuerpo haciendo que diera un vuelta en un pie-

Soy la linda Pony que le gusta usar el chuchu -dijo Shifu levantando los brazos y bajándolos con fuerza a sus costillas-

¡¿También hay un punto de presión para eso?! -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Taotie se rió más fuerte y luego golpeó a Iza y a Bianca haciendo que pelearán la una contra la otra-

¡Hagamos una pelea Sexy! -dijo Bian Zao sonriendo y tomó los controles de la máquina golpeando a ambas hembras, Bianca sujetó a Iza de las muñecas y la estreño de espalda contra la pared y se acercó a su cuello soltando suspiros, Iza desvío la cabeza viendo a otro lado soltando suspiros, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, Bianca se pego más al cuerpo de Iza haciendo que sus bustos quedarán pegados, Bianca fue bajando su cuerpo un poco recorriendo el cuerpo de Iza con el suyo, Iza suspiro y la empujo quedando las dos en el suelo, Iza ahora tenía el control pero Bianca entrelazo sus piernas con las de ellas, se giró y las dos quedaron de piernas cruzadas y la entrepierna pegada, se separaron mientras todos los machos no dejaban de ver incluyendo a Shifu, Iza avanzó y le dio un golpe a Bianca en la cara, Bianca lanzó un golpe pero Iza le sujetó él brazos y enredo sus piernas en su cuerpo y la hizo caer al suelo, Bianca termino de cara en la entrepierna de Iza haciendo que soltara un gemido e Iza sujetó más el brazo de Bianca haciendo que ella soltara un leve grito, las dos volvieron a rodar por el suelo pero esta vez las dos quedaron viéndose la una a la otra, Bianca estaba encima con las rodillas dobladas igual que Iza, las dos estaban mostrando cómo sus curvas se marcaban en la ropa mientras sus colas se jugaban y tocaban-

Que pelea -dijo Po sonriendo- Grulla haste un retrato

Ya lo hice -dijo Grulla sonriendo un poco y mostró un cuadro con Iza y Bianca peleando-

Este es el mejor de toda mi vida -dijo Byakun sonriendo y los demás fueron asintiendo mientras la pelea seguía, mientras tanto Yao, Izanamy, Ti y Tigresa estaban en la cima del techo más alejado del Valle, Yao estaba en una esquina viendo como Taotie estaba usando su esfera de puntos de presión contra sus amigos pero le ponía más atención a la pelea de chicas-

Vaya que pelea más sexy ¡Oh ya se están arrancado la ropa! -dijo Yao sonriendo emocionado-

¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?! -Izanamy gritaba tratando de ver qué pasaba en el palacio pero le era imposible- ¡Maldición usted si tiene vista de Alcon! ¡Lo envidio!

Jeje te faltan más de cien años para perfeccionar esa gran vista de los ojos de Alcon -dijo Yao sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, mientras Izanamy apretó los dientes y cerrando los ojos soltando quejas-

¡Eres un maldito lujurioso ya concéntrate! -Tigresa le grito mientras le daba una patada en los bajos a Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó y sujetó ahí abajo cayendo al suelo- Izanamy que patético concéntrate más en cómo destruir la esfera y menos en las mujeres -Izanamy soltaba quejidos y estaba lloraba en el suelo-

Creo que te pasaste -dijo Ti sonriendo nerviosa-

Él es fuerte ya se le pasara -dijo Tigresa sería-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Ti sonriendo-

Solo tallame él área afectada y estaré bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levantando el pulgar, Tigresa gruño un poco y le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que se estrellara con el techo y lo rompiera con la cara dejandolo tirado y colgado-

Pervertido -dijo Tigresa sería, Ti por su lado estaba sorprendida y asustada- ¿ya tienes un plan?

¡No y por favor no me golpes! -dijo Ti asustada y se alejó un poco sonriendo de forma nerviosa, se sintieron vibraciones y cuando vieron Taotie estaba bajando con los demás, los guerreros llegaron al suelo quedando en sus poses de combate- los está manipulando piensa destruir el Valle


	66. Chapter 66

**Adiós Izanamy**

En el Valle de La Paz Taotie estaba usando su máquina para controlar a los guerreros del palacio de Jade y a Iza para que destruyeran el Valle por su cuenta, mientras tanto Izanamy, Yao, Tigresa y Ti estaban en un techo viendo cómo podían detenerlo-

Oh si lo había olvidado el dijo que quiera destruir el Valle -dijo Yao riendo-

¡¿Cómo le pudo dar ideas para algo tan peligroso?! -gritaron ambas Tigresas sorprendidas, se escucharon gritos de los demás y vieron como Po avanzó corriendo, salto y golpeó el suelo haciendo que la tierra temblara un poco hasta que se agrietó y algunas casas estaban por caer, Po se movió para evitar más su golpe pero Tao te lo golpeó en la espalda y extendió los brazos cuando que soltara una llamarada de sus manos, Taotie golpeó a Iza y ella se puso frente a Po y golpeó el suelo levantando una roca frente a ella y eso paro el fuego desviándolo a otros extremos, en otro extremo Byakun y Panda estaban peleando hasta que Byakun rugio y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una bola de electricidad azul, Panda fue golpeado en el cuerpo y comenzó a girar causando un viento rojo, los dos ataques chocaron creando una estática en el campo destruyendo algunos lugares-

Ahora lo entiendo planea destruir el Valle entero haciendo que pelen entre ellos -dijo Ti sorprendida- así lo culparían de todo y el palacio tanto el Valle podría ser destruido

Tenemos que detenerlo pero ¿cómo detienes algo que fue hecho para su primer los poderes al contacto? -dijo Tigresa sería, Izanamy gruñó mordiendo su dedo índice tratando de pensar en algo pero no llegaba a nada debido a varias ideas en su cabeza-

Vamos Izanamy tienes que pensar en algo rápido -dijo Ti sonando algo desesperada-

¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! -Izanamy se golpeó levemente la cabeza tratando de pensar- no sé que me pasa ¡¿tengo la cabeza ocupada o hueca?!

Será más hueca que ocupada -dijo Tigresa con burla pero sería- tú siempre tienes una idea ahora ¿por qué te volviste inútil? -Izanamy solo bajo la mirada-

Eso yo lo puedo contestar -dijo Yao sonriendo detrás de ellos, todos le pusieron atención- joven baboso -Izanamy entrecerró los ojos algo molesto- escucha lo que llena tu cabeza de pensamientos ahora mismo es tu propia inseguridad e indecisión, algo dentro de ti te está diciendo una cosa pero tu cabeza la debate diciéndote algo más y contrario a lo que en verdad sientes

Enserio como odio a los ancianos chinos -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿por qué siempre me tiene que hablar con acertijos?

Porque si no no sería divertido -dijo Yao sonriendo- muchacho escucha no podrás liberarte de las dudas de tu mente si no aceptas las verdades de tu corazón, hay algo dentro de ti que te está diciendo algo pero lo contradices con tus pensamientos de la realidad, dinos muchacho ¿por qué te gustaría quedarte en esta dimensión? -las dos Tigresas le pusieron atención y luego vieron a Izanamy sorprendidas-

Izanamy ¿de qué está hablando el maestro Yao? -dijo Tigresa sería e Izanamy solo suspiro cruzando sus brazos-

¿Tú te quieres quedar en esta dimensión? -dijo Ti sorprendida pero Izanamy no contestaba-

¡Maldita sea Izanamy contéstame! ¡¿Que no sabes que si te quedas morirás?! ¡También tu aldea, amigos y familiares te esperan del otro lado! ¡¿Abandonaras a Luceli y a tu hijo solo por una loba más?! -Tigresa comenzó a gritarle e Izanamy se desesperó-

¡Ya cállate! -Izanamy le grito mostrando unos ojos rojos y ella se quedó sorprendida- ¡¿Quieres saber por qué me quiero quedar?! ¡¿Eh eso quieres?! ¡Bien te lo diré! Luceli se fue hace meses con Isaac! ¡No eh sabido nada de ella desde entonces! -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡¿eso querías no?! ¡Bien ahí tienes la respuesta no tengo nada por qué volver a esa dimensión! ¡Mi aldea ah estado cuidada gracias a Hinata, ella es la guardiana actual yo solo no hago nada ya, mi equipo ha superado sus fuerzas tanto que ya no me necesitan para nada! Mi ex novia se fue con mi hijo y la aldea no me necesita ya -Izanamy bajo su voz y se sentó en el techo sujetando su cabeza- ya no me necesitan ahí, ya no pertenezco a ese lugar

Perdón yo no sabía eso -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y en un tono bajo-

Descuida eres la única que no sabia de eso -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- le dije a Po, a Byakun, James, Boa, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora, el señor Ping, Shifu, Leo, mi equipo, el ganso de las manzanas, la mama de Grulla y tu cartero

¡¿Le dijiste a todos menos a mi?! -Tigresa se sorprendió y Ti se quedo muda-

El punto es que yo...no quiero volver...-Izanamy desvió la mirada-

Entonces quieres saber el secreto para quedarte? -dijo Yao sonriendo e Izanamy lo vio serio, asintió y se quedó frente a él- piensa lo que dices muchacho ¿realmente quieres quedarte aquí? Por qué hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que no volverías a tu dimensión -Izanamy suspiro y vio a Iza la cual estaba teniendo problemas siendo golpeada por la máquina, recordó sus mejores momentos todos, ese sentimiento dentro de él no se quitaba cada vez que la veía-

Con todo mi corazón -dijo Izanamy serio- me quedaré ¿qué tengo que hacer y cómo paro esa cosa?

Bien escucha -dijo Yao sonriendo- te mentí cuando nos conocimos solo en un punto, verás el espejo de las dimensiones puede transportar a otros a otra dimensión, cuando el espejo cumple ese propósito de desarma en 29 pedazos que se esparcen en los puntos clave de las personas que lo hayan usado, si no se arma en menos de un año las personas que lo usaron comenzarán a desvanecerse es otras palabras dejarían de existir -Izanamy bajo las orejas- pero hay una ley que evita que el que haya usado el espejo desaparezca y es algo sencillo, si su otro yo no existe o no tiene la misma firma de energía este ser que cambio de dimensión puede quedarse en la nueva dimensión

En otras palabras me está diciendo lo mismo -dijo Izanamy serio y algo molesto- Iza está viva y yo también, somos casi la misma persona

Ahí te equivocas muchacho -dijo Yao riendo un poco- te lo explicaré, por ejemplo ambas Tigresas que tenemos aquí son idénticas pero diferentes, una tiene poderes de fuego y la otra es una guardiana, pero ambos son hembras y tienen la misma firma de energía pero tú muchacho e Iza son diferentes y pueden coexistir en este lugar

Espere ¿solo por qué es un macho se puede quedar? -dijo Ti sorprendida- es algo racista ¿no cree?

Al contrario, verás jovencita Ti, los machos y las hembras tienen energías diferentes -dijo Yao sonriendo- si el Izanamy macho existiera en este mundo él tendría que irse pero como es una hembra puede quedarse, solo por ese simple hecho de diferencia de género Izanamy puede quedarse a vivir en esta dimensión -Izanamy se alegró bastante- pero una advertencia, hay un gran sacrificio que debes hacer primero -los tres esperaron a que hablara- debes renunciar a ser un Guardián

¿Por qué debería hacer eso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Porque en esta dimensión ya existe la Gema del sol y la luna, una segunda gema no podría soportar estar cerca de su contra parte y por lo tanto terminaría destruyendose a sí misma -dijo Yao un poco serio-

Entonces es imposible que te quedes -dijo Ti deprimida- un guardián no puede quitarse la gema a menos que muera

Si hay una forma -dijo Izanamy serio- para quitarme la gema de la espalda -se quitó su camisa quedando solo con el pantalón, mostró su espalda con la gema en forma de sol en el centro- deben tocar los cinco puntos de presión que hay en mi espalda, si cortan el flujo de energía la gema se quitara, pero perderé mis poderes de momento, solo si vuelven a abrir los puntos de presión podré recuperar mis poderes

Esa es una cosa pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿te quedarás o te irás Izanamy? -dijo Yao sonriendo viendo a Izanamy a los ojos-

Yo...yo...-Izanamy estaba hablando en japonés viendo al suelo, apretó los puños, en su mente pasaron muchos recuerdos, pero en todos ya estaba solo o aislado, en todos Hinata estaba siempre al frente y ella protegía más la aldea que el, solo recordó cuando llegó a su cuarto estaba oscuro y vacío solo había una nota y un anillo sobre ella todo era por parte de Luceli, reaccionó y vio a los tres maestros frente a él- se lo encargo maestro Yao, solo déjeme la luz y el fuego es todo -Izanamy le dio la espalda, el maestro Yao se acercó con cuidado y cerró los ojos un momento, respiro hondo y se calmo, en eso grito como loco y le dio un golpe en la espalda con fuerza dejando una marca roja en su espalda- ¡Hayaiyai oiga eso me dolió!

Exacto te dolió -dijo Yao sonriendo, recogió algo del suelo mostrando la gema del sol, Yao volvió a repetir el proceso e Izanamy solo se quejó- ahora has dejado de ser un guardián por amor -Izanamy sonrió y tomo su espada- un Guerrero demostró tener el coraje para sacrificarlo todo por amor ese el tesoro más grande que jamás haya visto, ahora para destruir esa máquina solo recuerda tus raíces -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio la espada en su mano- eso es todo lo que se necesita, para destruir esa máquina necesitas la velocidad más extrema y el poder más destructivo, si tienes el as bajo la manga úsalo ya

Así que se dio cuenta -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y Yao asintio- bien entonces es hora de usar la última técnica que desarrolle, si aún siento el poder que necesito, un poder escondido

Si te deje el fuego úsalo con cuidado combinado con tu luz -dijo Yao sonriendo-

Bien -Izanamy sonrio y bajó al suelo- llegó el momento de usarlo -se cubrió de una aura azul de energía y comenzó a gritar mientras sus músculos y la energía aumentaba de golpe, su cuerpo se cubrió de un resplandor rojo como el fuego-

¿Qué está haciendo? -dijo Ti sorprendida- ¿qué hay más calor?

Si la temperatura a su alrededor aumento -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- sin ser un guardián aún tiene tanto poder -Izanamy se detuvo y el poder desapareció- ¿qué está haciendo?

¡Armadura del Sol! -Izanamy grito, el poder que lo rodeó estaba hecho de una energía azul en el centro cubierta de una energía roja como el fuego, en su cuerpo apareció una armadura japonesa de color rojo que parecía ser sólida pero se como si las llamas lo cubrieran, en las piernas tenía botas rojas de borde amarillo con protección hasta los rodillas, en el pecho tenía un peto ajustado con el cuello levantado como una camisa de bordes dorados con un diseño de llamas doradas en el pecho, en los hombros tenía hombreras ajustadas al cuerpo de forma rectangular, en los brazos tenía protectores desde la parte trasera de las manos hasta los codos con bordes dorados- bien lo conseguí

¿Qué clase de técnica es esta? -dijo Ti sorprendida y Yao sonrio-

Si esta técnica es la más extraña que haya visto realmente es asombrosa para ser un joven idiota es realmente hábil -dijo Yao sonriendo-

Jamás había visto esta técnica Izanamy finalmente lo puedo decir con toda libertad eres un maldito monstruo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿cuando finalmente tocaras fondo y dejaras de superar la fuerza que ya tienes?

¡Ahora yo gane! -dijo Taotie riendo, activo una palanca de su máquina y le dio un golpe a Iza en el cuerpo haciendo que tomará unos cuchillos mientras los demás haciendo el ridiculo, volvió a golpearla en otros tres puntos y ella comenzó a malavarear los cuchillos en sus manos- cuidado que se te caen -la golpeo de nuevo y ella lanzó uno contra la jaula de los pequeños dandole al suelo a un lado de la jaula-

Detente por favor no le hagas nada a mi hijo -dijo Iza asustada pero Taotie se reía más, volvió a golpear y ella lanzó los diez cuchillos hacia los niños- ¡No! -los niños cerraron los ojos pero eso se escucho un gruñido de lobo, frente a ellos apareció Izanamy sujetando los diez cuchillos en las manos- Izanamy gracias que estás aquí

Por nada del mundo te pienso dejar sola -dijo Izanamy sonriendo e Iza se sonrojo-

Vaya otra marioneta para mi colección muy bien vamos te haré bailar jajaja -Taotie se rió y lanzó un golpe con sus palancas, Izanamy espero al brazo de madera que saliera, este brazos apareció de la esfera lo espero y le dio un corte horizontal con sus espada, el bastón había sido cortado en dos partes- ¿qué? ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

Con mis ojos puedo verlo todo de forma lenta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, una aura roja lo cubrió y el abrió sus ojos mostrando que eran rojos y afilados- vamos haré pedazos esa esfera -grito y expulsó más poder creando un viento de energía roja-

¡Izanamy! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Po grito sorprendido, vio que el cuerpo de Izanamy estaba recibiendo una gran tensión- ¡su cuerpo está...!

¡Su poder no para de aumentar! ¡Está...esta..es la técnica del Puño del Rey! -Iza estaba sorprendida mientras Izanamy grito más fuerte-

¡Aumentado 2 veces! ¡Armadura del sol, puño del rey aumentado 2 veces! -Izanamy grito soltando un Aura roja de todo su cuerpo-

Creo que necesito cambiarme la ropa interior -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada, y los demás la vieron sorprendidos-

-Izanamy grito y avanzó corriendo, Taotie se asusto y activo los controles para hacer que la máquina disparara más golpes, un bastón estaba por golpearlo pero Izanamy lo esquivo saltando a un lado, vio el brazo del bastón y lo corto de forma rápida, Taotie lanzó más golpes con los bastones, Izanamy lo esquivaba saltando de lado a lado cortándolos de forma rápida, Izanamy avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe con el brazo derecho y la esfera giró un poco hacia atrás, la esfera se detuvo e Izanamy avanzó corriendo hacia ella, Taotie espero un momento y activo los controles disparando golpes con los bastones formando una serie muy rápida frente a Izanamy, algunos golpes le dieron en el hombro derecho, brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha y cadera deshaciendo su armadura en los puntos golpeados, Izanamy extendió el brazo izquierdo creando una segunda espada de energía sólida, avanzó corriendo y abrió los ojos viendo todo de forma lenta, lanzó un corte vertical cortando tres bastones avanzó y giró de forma horizontal golpeando la esfera con las espadas soltando una onda de energía roja y azul, grito y empujó la esfera haciendo que rodara hacia atrás hasta impactar en una casa haciéndola pedazos, Izanamy quedó un poco agitado y vio su ropa de energía-

Aún con este nivel es difícil mantener la energía estable, no tengo mucho tiempo mejor le doy el golpe final de una vez -dijo Izanamy serio mientras su armadura se caía a pedazos, Taotie salió de las rocas molesto y avanzó su esfera hacia Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó corriendo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y deshizo su espada de energía, cuando los abrio todo se volvió a poner lento para el, avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a la esfera de Taotie, lanzó un corte vertical gritando dejando un corte delgado, volvió a gritar lanzando otro corte de forma diagonal dejando una marca más profunda, siguió cortando haciendo los cortes más y más profundos, Taotie reaccionó a tiempo y le dio un golpe en el pecho deshaciendo la armadura completamente- ¡Ahora Ti!

¡Entendido! -dijo Ti sonriendo desde un techo frente a Taotie, extendió los brazos formando una esfera de energía amarilla y la disparo contra la esfera, la energía le dio en el centro de las marcas hasta perforarla completamente-

¡Hay no! -Taotie grito y la esfera explotó en llamas de color amarillas mientras el era elevado al cielo por la fuerza de la explosión, Izanamy solo lo vio elevarse y tomó un palo del suelo, espero y Taotie y su hijo comenzaron a caer del cielo, Izanamy solo levanto el palo y atrapó a Taotie de la nariz y a Bian Zao lo atrapó en su mano izquierda- me rindo...

Debería comerte por lo que le ibas a hacer a mi hijo -dijo Iza molesta viendo a Taotie-

Ya déjalo su máquina no sirvió -dijo Panda serio, Izanamy solo lanzó a ambos al suelo- Izanamy ¿por qué no te transformaste para pelear? Siempre lo haces ¿ahora por qué no? -Izanamy no sabia que decir solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta mostrando que no usaba su camisa, la armadura se deshizo y mostró que ya no tenía su gema en la espalda dejando sorprendidos a muchos-

¡Su gema ya no está! -dijo Bianca sorprendida- ¡¿pero cómo lo hiciste?!

Para que la gema deje el cuerpo del guardián este debe estar muerto -dijo Shifu serio- ¿cómo es que la gema te dejo? -Iza se acercó a Izanamy para verlo de cerca-

Eso es porque él ha tomado una decisión importante -dijo Yao sonriendo, Tigresa llegó junto con él y Ti también, en sus manos tenía la gema del sol- Po creo que esto es para ti -lanzó la gema del sol y Po la tomo en sus manos-

¡La gema del sol! -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿Izanamy qué significa esto? -Iza solo estaba preocupada pero Izanamy le tomó la mano y sonrio asintiendo, Iza lo entendió y lo beso- ¿y ahora que les pasa a esos dos?

No dijeron nada y bien que se entendieron -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¿qué clase de raza son estos dos? -Izanamy e Iza se separaron sonriendo-

Verán yo eh decidido quedarme aquí con Iza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sujetando la mano de Iza- pero para quedarme renuncie a mis poderes como guardián, ahora solo soy un guerrero común y corriente con elementos de la luz y el fuego, sé que deben estar sorprendidos y un poco molestos pero es mi decisión, aunque regrese a mi vida anterior incluso una vida con poderes altos estaría muy vacía sin Iza -Iza sonrio y lo abrazo con fuerza- yo quiero quedarme aquí encontré el lugar al que pertenezco -Po, Byakun y Tigresa asintieron-

Entiendo tu punto -dijo Byakun sonriendo- si pudiera me quedaría aquí también pero tengo un deber importante en el palacio Imperial

Yo solo quiero volver al palacio -dijo Po sonriendo- creo que está mal que el gran maestro se vaya mucho tiempo

¿Gran maestro? -dijo Panda confundido-

Si en nuestra dimensión Po es el nuevo maestro del palacio de Jade -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y lo abrazo- y mi esposo -Panda se sorprendió igual que Ti pero sonrieron-

¡Esto No ha terminado! ¡Yo algún día tendré mi venganza! -Taotie se levanto de las rocas gritando, Ti se molesto y avanzó corriendo-

¡Ahí te va Poder femenino de Tigresa! -Ti se acercó y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara a Taotie mandándolo a volar mientras el gritaba y se perdía en el cielo, Bian Zao solo suspiro y se fue tranquilo mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo que tan lejos estaba Taotie- ese tipo realmente me molesta mira que hacer que se perdiera el carisma del momento -dijo Ti molesta mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos y confundidos-

¿Esa es Ti o es Tigresa? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

No puede ser ya se le pego lo de Tigresa -dijo Mono nervioso-

Ahora sí nuestros dias van a ser más oscuros -dijo Mantis asustado-

Pobrecito de Panda lo van a dejar seco y golpeado -dijeron Víbora, Mono, Grulla y Mantis-

¡¿Por qué seco?! -grito Panda sorprendido-

No importa que dimensión sea, no importa de qué forma lo veas -dijeron Byakun e Izanamy sorprendidos, los dos levantaron el brazo derecho y señalaron a ambos pandas- ¡Po jamás será cajas de tener a su compañero el soldado bambú dentro de sus pantalones con Tigresa! -dijeron los dos y Po se sorprendió bastante-

¿Soldado bambú? -dijeron Bianca e Iza confundidas-

Así le dice Po a su...-estaban hablando Byakun e Izanamy pero Po les tapo la boca a ambos sonrojado-

No hace falta que lo digan -dijo Po avergonzado y los demás fueron riendo y el tiempo pasó, los días que faltaban para la luna llena terminaron y todos tuvieron que regresar a la playa el último día y la última hora antes de que Po, Byakun y Tigresa volvieran a su dimensión, Ti y Panda estaban sonriendo abrazándose el uno al otro usando ropa de playa, Hinata estaba en frente de ellos jugando con la arena, Víbora tomaba el sol, Shifu descansaba sentado solo, Grulla y Mono en el agua y Mantis comiendo algo tranquilo, en la orilla del mar estaba Izanamy junto a Iza e Isaac, Isaac lanzó un pelota e Izanamy la atrapó en sus manos, corrió y sujetó a Isaac en sus brazos para levantarlo y hacer que se riera, los tres parecían una familia al final, todos estaban usando su ropa de playa menos Po y Tigresa-

Lamentó que tengas que irte Byakun -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los dos estaban en una cama del hotel usando la caba para cubrir sus cuerpos- eres el mejor...

Si lo soy pero es mi deber irme -dijo Byakun sonriendo- Yao lo dijo es imposible para mí quedarme ya que nuestras firma de energía es idéntica

Eso es muy malo -dijo Bianca decaída, suspiro y se acercó a Byakun quedando encima de él- una vez más pero esta vez...yo...quiero...un...bebe..-Bianca estaba sonrojada y sorprendida mientras que Byakun no sabia que decir- ya que dirás que no porque te conozco pero al menos puedes dejarme ese único recuerdo ¿por favor?

Si lo haré con toda mi fuerza -dijo Byakun sonriendo, la tierra tembló un poco donde todos estaban y luego escucharon un rugido de tigre, después de un cinco minutos Byakun regresó con la ropa algo desgarrada y el pelo alborotado-

¿En dónde estabas? -dijoPo sonriendo-

Me estaba despidiendo de Bianca -dijo Byakun sonriendo y alzando las cejas, volteo a ver a Bianca la cual se estaba despidiendo con la mano y Byakun le regresó el saludo sonriendo-

Pervertido un día te saldrá todo lo malo por la culata -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se escucharon más risas y vieron Isaac estaba muy feliz con Izanamy e Iza-

Pongan atención hermanos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- qué bonito verdad

Si demasiado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- aquí es donde pertenece

En su hogar donde siempre ha pertenecido -dijo Po sonriendo- todo será diferente ahora -vio la gema del sol en su mano derecha, el sol se ocultó y el espejo brillo, el espejo se deshizo abriendo una pared de energía blanca- es hora de irnos -los tres fueron acercándose-

¿No vas a decir adiós Po? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo detrás de ellos- ¿enserio creíste que te irías sin despedirte? - todos estaban junto viendo a Po, Po sonrio y se acercó, los dos chocaron sus manos y se dieron un abrazo breve-

Adios jamás amigo -dijo Po sonriendo y se dio la vuelta para acercarse a la pared de cristal, Tigresa no sabía qué hacer así que Izanamy la abrazo con calma dejándola sorprendida-

Cuídalo y no dejes que haga una tontería otra vez -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Tigresa asintio, los dos se separaron e Izanamy le tallo levemente su vientre- recuerda ahora tendrás que ser más amorosa

Si cuídate mucho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le dio un golpe en el hombro, Izanamy se quejó y se tallo el hombro con dolor, Tigresa se acercó a Po y tomó su mano, Byakun e Izanamy chocaron sus puños en un saludo-

¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? -dijo Byakun intranquilo e Izanamy nego con la cabeza sonriendo- es verdad tú nunca dudas -Izanamy asintio y le entregó su espada Mangetsu- se un héroe

Eso debería decírtelo a ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ya no bebas tanto Byakun, vive tu vida de la forma correcta, búsca la felicidad con una buena mujer -Byakun se sorprendió y alzó las orejas sorprendido- dile a Hinata que le deseo lo mejor y que me perdone por todo

Entendido -dijo Byakun sonriendo- aún me debes una batalla pero volveremos a vernos -Byakun se despidió-

Díganle a Luceli que gracias, no le guardo rencor porque gracias a ella encontré el lugar al que pertenezco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se despidieron, todos estaban se estaban despidiendo levantando la mano, los tres maestros entraron al portal de cristal blanco, el portal se deshizo en un momento y los pedazos del cristal se esparcieron en todo el campo y por el cielo, _"siempre viviré mi vida una pelea a la vez, no me rendiré ni viviré con miedo otra vez, ahora solo daré gracias por mi nueva vida"_ pensó Izanamy sonriendo y abrazo a Iza e Isaac se puso entre los dos, solo para que Izanamy lo cargara, del otro extremo Po, Byakun y Tigresa llegaron con bien, el espejo detrás de ellos se deshizo y los fragmentos se esparcieron de nuevo por el cielo y la tierra, solo quedó la parte central pero esta quedó agrietada-

Uso todo el poder que le quedaba -dijo Po viendo la gema en el suelo, la gema del sol en su mano brillo y el la soltó, la gema se elevó un momento junto a la espada Mangetsu, los dos objetos desaparecieron, en el castillo de la familia Shiba, Hinata estaba caminado tranquila con unos papeles en las manos cuando noto un resplandor rojo de la sala principal y Hinata avanzó corriendo para ver el árbol sagrado, en el árbol apareció la gema y frente a él la espada Mangetsu, Hinata se acercó con cuidado y se arrodilló frente al árbol, comenzó a llorar un poco viendo los objetos, todos se fueron reuniendo viendo el árbol y los objetos, guardaron silencio pensando que su amigo había muerto y todos dijeron lo mismo-

Adiós Izanamy, adiós Hermano


	67. Chapter 67

**Funeral vacío**

Han pasado solo dos dias desde que Po, Tigresa y Byakun habían regresado de su viaje en la dimensión alternativa dejando a Izanamy por su propia voluntad, en esos días Po había estado cuidando de Tigresa por su embarazo y los demás entrenaban.

Bien todo va bien -dijo Po sonriendo viendo como los demás entrenaban, Víbora estaba en los anillos de fuego, Grulla en la tortuga de jade, Mantis en los guerreros de madera y Mono en los rodillos con mazos colgantes- ¡Rápido Mono salta y figura de estatua inanomible!

Si maestro -dijo Mono serio y salto quedando de brazos y piernas pegados al cuerpo y tieso, pero al hacer eso una mazo lo golpeó justo en la cara mandándolo de cara al suelo- hay si..me dolió...-Po se estaba riendo un poco-

Eso sí me gusto -dijo Po entre risas, los demás asintieron pero en eso apareció Seng con una carta con un listón negro en el frente- ¿qué tienes ahí Seng?

Maestro Po yo...tengo...terribles noticias..-dijo Seng algo deprimido, los demás se fueron acercando curiosos- esto viene de Japón el maestro Izanamy murió...-Po se quedó sorprendido, Víbora, Mono, Grulla y Mantis estaban que no se lo creían _"ahora recuerdo que se me había olvidado"_ pensó Po nervioso- aquí está la invitación al funeral -Seng agacho la cabeza- me retiro

Si gracias Seng -dijo Po tranquilo, tomó la invitación y la abrio-

Po ¿es verdad? -dijo Víbora un poco preocupada-

Bueno aquí dice que es un funeral a ataúd cerrado ya que el cuerpo no se encontró, la gema del sol así como la espada aparecieron en el árbol, eso da a entender que Izanamy ha muerto -dijo Po serio y los demás fueron asintiendo- el funeral es mañana así que si me permiten me iré a preparar -los demás asintieron-

¿Vaya quien habrá matado a Izanamy? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Si debió ser un guerrero realmente poderoso y malvado -dijo Víbora intranquila y un poco asustada- ¿quién sabe que horribles torturas le hizo pasar antes de matarlo? -Po estaba de espaldas así que no vieron la enorme sonrisa de risa que tenía en la cara, mientras tanto en la otra dimensión de escucho un grito de Izanamy-

¡Hay me matan! -Izanamy grito en un cuarto- ¡no por favor ya no! -Izanamy estaba forcejeando con algo- ¡jamás me rendiré! -estaba forcejeando sujetando los brazos de Iza la cual estaba encima de él en el suelo, Iza le aplicó más fuerza y lo venció- no...no..-se comenzó a reír e Iza se acercó para soplarle en el oído derecho y le dio una leve mordida con los labios justo en la punta, Izanamy se rió un poco, estaba muy sonrojado- jiji me haces cosquillas

Vamos dilo o te torturo mi amor -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No, jamás prefiero la tortura -dijo Izanamy riendo-

Entonces aquí voy -dijo Iza sonriendo, le lamió la oreja derecha y comenzó a morderlo haciendo que Izanamy se riera y se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza, Iza siguió lamiendo por su cabeza, pasó su cola por su estómago y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, Izanamy se comenzaba a reír- dilo, dilo, dilo -Izanamy no para de reír pero se levanto y atrapó a Iza en sus brazos quedando los dos en un abrazo-

No lo diré hasta que tú lo digas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, comenzó a besar la oreja de Iza y luego fue bajando por su cuello-

Ah...no me..harás decirlo -dijo Iza sonrojada entre suspiros, Izanamy sonrio mostrando los colmillos, fue pasando por su pecho e Iza comenzó a soltar leves grito sonrojada- está...bien me rindo

Y como siempre gano -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se separó para verla, estaba sonrojada, respirando de forma agitada y sonrojada, los dos se besaron por un rato más acostados en el suelo, pero en eso alguien hizo sonar su garganta cortando el momento-

Lamento interrumpirlos chicos -dijo Noe en la puerta sonriendo nervioso y la pareja se separó algo molesta viéndolo con enojo- este el maestro los quiere ver a ambos en la sala

Muy bien -dijeron los dos- retírate -le volvieron a decir y Noe se fue nervioso-

.por qué siempre nos interrumpen? -dijo Izanamy molesto y haciendo un puchero-

Bueno somos muchos en esta casa pero esta bien después terminamos nuestro asunto -dijo Iza sonriendo parándose a dos patas-

Hay no voy a poder aguantar hasta noche -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, Iza salió del cuarto e Izanamy se estiró un poco, salió y se topó con Isaac- hola pequeño

Hola Izanamy oye ¿me puedes ayudar con mi tarea o mi entrenamiento más tarde? -dijo Isaac sonriendo e Izanamy lo cargo sentándolo en su hombro derecho-

Claro que te ayudo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Forcejeo -Isaac choco su cabeza con la mejilla de Izanamy empujándolo un poco, Izanamy se rió y le regreso en el empuje-

Un niño tan vigoroso -dijo Izanamy riendo, Iza estaba conmovida viendo como Izanamy trataba a su hijo, lo estaba cargando y levantándolo en el aire-

Ya dejen de jugar hay trabajo por hacer -dijo Iza sonriendo y los dos asintieron, la siguieron los dos adultos estaban caminando juntos mientras Isaac estaba sentado en los hombros de Izanamy, cualquiera que los viera diría que parecían una familia, volviendo al Valle de La Paz en la primera dimensión, Po estaba caminando de lado a lado nervioso con Tigresa detrás de él algo sería-

Recapitulemos ¿no le dijiste a Hinata que Izanamy decidió quedarse en otra dimensión con una loba? -dijo Tigresa sería y Po asintio- ahora creen que esta muerto tú debes darle una explicación y cuando se den cuenta que pasaron dos dias de preocupación, tristeza y dolor van a hacerte pomada -Po asintio nervioso, Tigresa se comenzó a reír un poco- esto va a ser divertido buena suerte mi amor

Ah no ¿recuerdas nuestros votos? Juntos en las buenas y en la malas si yo voy tú vienes conmigo -dijo Po intranquilo pero Tigresa no quitada esa sonrisa de burla- ¿estás disfrutando esto verdad?

No solo es el bebe que me hace sonreír -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno pero igual no puedo hacer nada pero creo que primero tendrás que explicárselo a los demás -Po asintio, después de un rato Po llegó con los demás y suspiro-

Chicos tengo que explicarles algo -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- Izanamy no está muerto el está vivo -todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Po comenzó a explicarles todo pasó por pasó- y eso es lo que pasó

Entonces Izanamy está vivo en otro dimensión, con una loba y Hinata posiblemente te hará papilla cuando se entere -dijo Mantis alzando una ceja con burla- vamos contigo solo para ver cómo Hinata te hace puré -Po sonrio nervioso, después de unas horas todos salieron del palacio rumbo a la isla de Japón, no tardaron mucho en encontrar un barco, lo abordaron y tenían un tiempo estimado de 12 horas en llegar a la aldea Shiba, durante el camino se habían topado con Byakun, James y Boa los cuales ya sabían la verdad de lo que había pasado-

Bien amigos hagan sus apuestas -dijo Mono sonriendo con una tabla con los nombres de Po y Byakun escritos encima y con la oración formas en que Hinata los va a torturar escritos en otro extremo-

Yo apuesto que les quema todo el pelo -dijo Víbora sonriendo colocando cinco monedas-

Yo apuesto que los hace sopa y se los da de comer a los cachorros -dijo Grulla riendo un poco mientras Po parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar-

Yo apuesto que quedan dorados al carbón -dijo Boa sonriendo todos siguieron apoyando mientras Byakun buscó la bodega del barco y tomó más de seis botellas bebida alcoholica-

Este viaje y funeral serán muy largos -dijo Byakun nervioso, Po tomó una de las botellas, abrieron dos y juntos bebieron de su botella, después de una larga noche el barco termino llegando a Japón, todos fueron bajando con cuidado ya todos estaban vestidos de negro para el funeral, los machos usaban camisa y pantalón negro, Tigresa también tenía una blusa negra, Víbora y Boa usaban un velo negro en la cabeza, al bajar se toparon con Bruce vestido con un traje negro de borde blanco en el cuello- hola Bruce

Hola chicos, bien síganme los llevaré a la aldea -dijo Bruce algo decaído, todos lo siguieron a pie durante al manos una hora-

Po tienes que decirle al menos a Bruce -susurro Tigresa sería- el era su mejor amigo y hermano

Creo que tienes razón -susurro Po tranquilo- oye Bruce este...

¿Cómo pasó esto? -dijo Bruce deprimido-

¿Disculpa? -dijo Po confundido-

¿Cómo fue que Izanamy murió? -dijo Bruce decaído y los vio a todos- quisiera saber al menos eso pero ya me lo explicarán más tarde ya llegamos -Po y Byakun estaban nerviosos, la entrada principal estaba abierta dónde estabas Hinata parada usando un vestido de color negro de bordes blancos, a su lado estaba una carrera donde estaba Long su hijo, todos estaban apresurando el paso excepto Po y Byakun los dos estaban nerviosos sin saber qué decir o hacer- Hinata traje a los últimos

Si gracias Bruce podrías llevarte a Long con Lucy el abuelo tuvo un colapso repentino esta descanso -dijo Hinata sonando deprimida, Bruce asintio y se llevó la carreola con el- chicos gracias por venir -Hinata se inclinó con respeto frente a ellos y ellos le devolvieron el saludo- me alegra verlos, la noticia fue tan repentina que no supimos cómo reaccionar, solo en un momento apareció la gema y la espada y entonces lo supimos el había muerto -soltó unas les leves lágrimas- Po dime ¿cómo pasó?

Ah bueno...no...yo...como...-Po estaba nervioso mientras los demás estaban esperando su respuesta tratando de no sonreír o reír- el exploto si...fue eso hizo una gran explosión -se escucho como Tigresa se golpeó la cara y los demás igual, Hinata solo tenía los ojos puestos en Po esperando la explicación- estábamos enfrentando...a enfrentando...

A Ras un león blanco si -dijo Byakun tratando de sonar tranquilo- si fue algo tremendo -Hinata alzó una ceja confundida-

No estoy para bromas y menos en estos momentos solo díganme que pasó -Hinata tenía una mirada de molestia y los ojos llorosos, eso hizo sentir mal a algunos-

Ok pasó algo más o menos así hasta donde recuerdo -dijo Po suspirando-

 **Mentira de Po -** Izanamy estaba en su forma de guardián y en el centro de una campo desierto lleno de rocas, estaba herido completamente, su pierna izquierda estaba derramando sangre igual que las heridas en s cabeza y su boca, su ropa estaba algo rota y sucia, frente a él estaba una gran acumulación de rocas y Po estaba detrás de él herido y cansado-

Dime Po ¿a dónde voy podré ver a mis padres? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Izanamy ¿vas a morir? -dijo Po sorprendido pero Izanamy solo guardo silencio- en este punto ya no hay porque decir mentiras que te consuelen, eso será poco posible ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que regresaron al otro mundo es posible que termines en otro lugar en donde jamás podrás verlos

Bien eso era todo ya puedes irte -dijo Izanamy serio- Hinata, cuídala mucho -Po asintio y se retiró de ahí envuelto en su forma de dragón dorado, Ras apareció frente a Izanamy- bien terminemos con esto de una vez -el cuerpo de Izanamy se cubrió de una fuego rojo y dorado el cual fue creciendo- la única forma de eliminarte de una vez por todas es convertirte en polvo para que no puedas revivir jamás -el fuego se volvió una esfera que cubrió su cuerpo, Ras se veía preocupado pero Izanamy solo sonrió un poco, vio a un lado riendo- Adios hermana, adiós Hinata y también adios Long e Isaac -Izanamy gruño y grito estirando su cuerpo, el fuego que lo cubría termino explotando en una gran esfera de color rojo y dorada, el cuerpo de Ras fue desapareciendo mientras que Izanamy seguía gritando en el centro hasta terminar cubierto de energía dorada-

Perdóname -dijo Po serio más alejado del radio de la explosión, cerró los ojos mientras la explosión incrementó su tamaño- **-Fin-**

Eso fue lo que pasó, solo fue un gran resplandor que al final la figura de un gran guerrero como su energía habían desaparecido -dijo Po tratando de sonar convincente y lo logró al menos para Hinata, Tigresa estaba sería negando un poco con la cabeza igual que los demás solo tenía la cabeza viendo al suelo tratando de no decir nada o de sonreír-

Bueno gracias eso me calma un poco, lo mejor fue que dio su vida para salvarle la vida a los inocentes siempre fue así -dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco- pero no tienes que cumplir su última voluntad, ahora mismo la aldea está bajo mi cuidado y yo puedo cuidarme sola, síganme pero por favor mantenga su distancia de Misaki la pérdida de Izanamy fue dura para muchos pero para Misaki fue lo más trágico que le ha pasado -Byakun y Po se pusieron más tensos y preocupados-

Oye una pregunta hipotética al menos para matar el tiempo o el ambiente tan tenso que hay -dijo Víbora tranquila-

Está bien pero nada de bromas ahora estoy muy deprimida -dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila-

Hipotéticamente hablando, digamos que Byakun o Po te dijera que Izanamy sigue vivo en otra dimensión pero él decidió quedarse a vivir ahí, No por pelear si no por amor a una loba sexy y amorosa ¿cómo te pondrías? -dijo Víbora sonríendo-

Pues creo que molesta, es decir, muy pero muy molesta -dijo Hinata un poco seria, Po y Byakun se pusieron pálidos- primero golpearía a Byakun o a Po por no decirme la verdad, los golpearía todo lo que yo podría hasta cansarme por mentirme tanto, segundo buscaría a Izanamy, lo castigaría de formas que no tienen ni idea, haría que conociera el peor dolor, sufrimiento y miedo de estar en el infierno -Hinata estaba emanando fuego de su cuerpo sin darse cuenta y los demás estaban asustados y detrás de Po y Byakun los cuales tenían mucho miedo- pero por favor ya no me hagan recordar que esta muerto -Hinata los vio derramando lágrimas- por favor -los demás asintieron- bien todos tomen sus lugares -más adelante del pueblo cerca del castillo, había muchos animales sentados en el suelo y frente de ellos estaba un ataúd negro con la imagen de Izanamy en un cuadro con listones negros en las esquinas, había muchos animales sentados ahí, siguieron viendo hasta toparse con Misaki y Lucy las cuales estaban llorando muy fuerte, los demás solo tenían la cabeza abajo con una expresión deprimida, los demás solo tomaron sus lugares con calma y Bruce fue el primero en pasar al frente-

Bien hoy estamos todos juntos para despedir a nuestro amigo, compañero, hermano y guardián Izanamy Shiba -dijo Bruce serio y los demás solo guardaron silencio- Hinata quiere decir unas palabras -Hinata se puso frente a ellos y los vio a todos y cada uno-

Gracias por venir, estos momentos son unos de los más difíciles para muchos de nosotros, Izanamy no sólo era nuestro amigo, era nuestro hermano, aparte de nuestras vidas y familias aquí en la aldea Shiba su hogar -dijo Hinata deprimida- él era muy importante para mí, tal vez a muchos no les guste la idea pero si lo era, él me apoyó su familia me cuido y me dio un hogar, siempre estuvo para mí en los malos momentos y en los más felices -vio a su hijo un momento el cual estaba en una carreola- por eso puedo decir si lo ame como muchos de ustedes y ahora dónde está sé que está en paz y está en un mejor lugar -todos guardaron silencio mientras Hinata seguía con su discurso, mientras tanto en la otra dimensión Izanamy e Iza estaban saliendo de la aldea con Isaac en los hombros de Izanamy, Misaki estaba con ellos pero algo molesta-

¿Por qué tienes esa cara pequeña? -dijo Iza confundida-

No me agrada Izanamy -dijo Misaki algo sería- aún no lo pruebo para ver si es un buen novio para ti hermana -Iza se rió un poco nerviosa- es mi deber revisarlo de pies a cabeza -inflo su pecho con orgullo mientras los dos adultos se reían un poco nerviosos-

-Los cuatro llegaron a una playa y vieron que estaba vacía y estaba limpia perfecto para que los cuatro estuvieran a solas sin ser molestados, Isaac se adelantó y comenzó a correr viendo que había tronco en la arena, se trepó en el y comenzó a aullar sentado en el tronco, Izanamy se rió y se quedó a cuatro patas viendo a Isaac, sus aullidos eran agudos y causaban una ligera risa en Izanamy, Izanamy sonrio y aulló fuerza, Isaac se sorprendió de escuchar el aullido del adulto, era fuerte suave pero hacia un eco algo fuerte en el campo, Iza sonrio y comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas hacia ellos, Misaki se acercó tranquila igual a cuatro patas analizando a Izanamy con la mirada-

Izanamy anda canta -dijo Misaki sonriendo, los dos la vieron confundidos- mi hermana canta muy bien ¿tú puedes cantar?

Bueno lo que se dice cantar, bien pero muy bien no se -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Anda canta quiero escucharte -dijo Misaki sonriendo esperando lo peor " _si canta muy mal no será apto para mi hermana"_ pensó Misaki sonriendo y con burla- dale estoy esperando

Está bien -dijo Izanamy tranquilo vio a los lados y vio un árbol de pétalos de cerezo- idea -sonó su garganta un poco y comenzó a cantar- _**Adios hoy me despido, bajo esté claro cielo rosa voy hacia la derecha y tú hacia la izquierda**_ -Izanamy comenzó a cantar tranquilo y Misaki se quedó sorprendida por su forma de cantar, Izanamy siguió caminando viendo su reflejo en el agua y recordó los malos momentos- _**No te olvidare, te quiero aunque ya no pueda ser, palabras se ahogan antes que pudieran gritarlas nuestros cuerpos**_ -por un momento vio reflejada a Luceli en el agua y luego golpeó el agua con la mano, Iza se preocupó un poco pero Izanamy le sonrió y avanzó hacia el árbol de cerezos, se paró a dos patas y golpeó el tronco con sus manos haciendo que los pétalos cayeran sobre Iza y los demás-

 _ **¡Pétalos en lluvia caen, separándonos están! Flotan suave como una melodía, tu camino por andar una luz protegerá ¡Rosa claro profundo! ¡Profundo!**_ -Iza sonrio viendo los pétalos caían sobre ellos, Izanamy se acercó sonriendo entre los pétalos, uno de los pétalos le cayó encima a Misaki en la cabeza, Izanamy se acercó sonriendo y le soplo el pétalo haciéndola sonrojar, Iza se acercó y los dos juntaron sus frentes sonriendo, estaban enamorados uno del otro mientras Misaki solo negaba con la cabeza-

 _ **Adiós sigo adelante, saldré aunque piense solo en ti, tú vas sola en tu viaje es doloroso y triste estoy.**_ -En la otra dimensión todos estaban dando sus respetos sobre un ataúd vacío pero cubiertos de flores que todos los habitantes fueron dejando, Hinata dejó una flor llorando un poco, ella recordó cómo conoció a Izanamy solo eran unos niños en ese entonces y Hinata fue adoptada por la familia por el favor a su madre- _**No debes temer seguro que todo va a estar bien, Un poco difícil de aceptar es que jamás abra un nosotros**_ -Hinata solo vio el retrato de Izanamy frente a ella y por un momento se lo imagino frente a él mientras él sonreía contento- _**Lagrimas fluyendo esta brotan como un manantial, manchan de una luz nuestras mejillas, al tocarle ya no vive el anillo que te di ¡y dijiste que tal vez un día! -**_ todos fueron pasando a despedirse, Bruce, Saru, Noe y Clent cargaron el ataúd mientras los demás estaban detrás de ellos siguiéndolos-

 _ **Tu bello sonreír siempre al despertar, tu tristeza al irse ocultando el sol**_ -Izanamy e Iza estaban sentados en la arena viendo como Isaac y Misaki hu ganaban en la arena y riendo, Izanamy e Iza estaban juntos uniendo sus colas dejándolas enrolladas entre ellas- _**Y cuando ríes de felicidad y tus lindas lagrimas siempre recordaré -**_ mientras Iza descansaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Izanamy, Izanamy sonrio y dejo descansar su cabeza junto a la de Iza-

 _ **Ya no sé qué más decir aunque nos duela hay que seguir**_ -durante la ceremonia en la otra dimensión, había una loba de pelo blanco con el pelo de la cabeza negro y teñido de rojo en las puntas de la parte trasera, sus ojos eran café oscuro y usaba un traje negro era Luceli, ella estaba escondida detrás de ellos viendo todo lo que había pasado en sus brazos tenía a un cachorro de unos pocos años en sus brazos- _**Hay que superarlo lo nuestro llegó al final, si pudiera olvidar, lo malo perdonar te abrazaría sin dudar y nunca dejarnos más -**_ Luceli se fue acercando en donde estaba el ataúd y lloro al ver la imagen de Izanamy en el centro-

 _ **¡Oh cielo dame fuerza y no caer lo he decidido! ¡No dejes que me rinda sufre mi corazón ya no será!**_ -Po y los demás estaban un poco rezagados y nerviosos por decir la verdad si es que se traerían a hacerlo- _**Pétalos en lluvia caen separándonos están ponen fin a una bella y tierna historia**_ -Al llegar a donde al cementerio había un agujero abierto listo para poner el ataúd con una lápida con el símbolo de la familia y el nombre de Izanamy escrito en ella, Bruce, Clent, Noe y Saru bajaron el ataúd en el agujero con cuidado, Hinata solo sujetó un poco de arena y la dejo caer, solo llenaron el agujero-

 _Ya sea un continente de distancia o al otro lado del mundo_ _Siempre serás parte de mi, de mis recuerdos, siempre serás mi hermano_ -dijeron todos viendo la tumba lista- _adios Izanamy_ -cada uno se fue retirando después de cierto tiempo, pero lo que nadie había notado era que Luceli estaba escondida entre los árboles viendo todo lo que había pasado, solo lloraba en silencio y se retiró sin decir nada, Po y los demás maestro se quedaron ahí parados sin saber qué decir, ellos sabían la verdad-

Dice lo Po -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No puedo, no después de esto -dijo Po deprimido- simplemente no creo que pueda Tigresa, solo mira todo lo que sintieron lo que expresaron no creo tener el valor para decirlo

También lo entiendo -dijo James sorprendido, todos fueron asintiendo, Byakun se acercó un poco a Hinata y hablo-

Hinata sé que esto es difícil de ver pero escúchame el está en un lugar mejor -dijo Byakun sonriendo- justo ahora debe estar muy feliz te lo puedo jurar

Gracias Byakun -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse junto a los otros-

Si ya sé que me van a decir pero entiendan que posiblemente es lo mejor, dudo mucho que pueda volver -dijo Byakun tranquilo-

Creo que tiene razón así que figurativamente no estamos mintiendo solo torciendo un poquito la verdad -dijo Po sonriendo, los demás lo pensaron un poco y asintieron- creo que es mejor que piensen que ha muerto -los demás fueron asintiendo-

 _ **Mi camino eh de seguir aunque al tuyo quiera ir, ¡Pido al tiempo detente! ¡Detente! -**_ Luceli solo estaba llorando siente do culpa mientras su cachorro la veía algo confundido- _**¡No se puede detener eso nunca podrá ser! Una luz disipará este amor se borrara -**_ mientras Iza y los dos niños estaban regresando al palacio Izanamy vio el anillo que tenía con el, lo sujetó con fuerza y lo lanzó al mar mientras el recuerdo de Luceli se borraba de su mente- _**¡Rosa claro profundo! ¡Profundo! ¡Este adiós es profundo! ¡Profundo!**_ -los cuatro regresaron al palacio solo para dejar a los niños en sus camas, Izanamy e Iza fueron a la parte exterior de los pasillos mientras la noche era testigo de cómo se demostraban su amor en besos y caricias-


	68. Chapter 68

**Los guardaespaldas de la princesa**

Po y Tigresa estaban bajando las escaleras del palacio de Jade para ir por comida y despensa, en todo el camino Tigresa y Po estaban hablando tranquilos-

Dime Po ¿tú crees que sea bueno mezclar un consomé de fideos con hojas de hierva buena? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Yo no sé creo que no ya que los fideos sabrían mentolados y no serán buenos -dijo Po tranquilo-

Ya veo bien pensado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿dime que más quieres hacer más tarde?

Bueno pienso en meditar pero si quieres hacer algo dímelo -dijo Po sonriendo tranquilo-

Bueno hay algo que..quiero...hacer..pero ha habido tiempo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada y desviando la mirada-

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Po confundido-

Lo de la playa...-dijo Tigresa sonrojada y Po se quedó confundido- lo de la playa...

¿Otra vez quieres vacaciones? No debemos Tigresa ya tuvimos mucho tiempo de descanso con el incidente de la dimensión hay que entrenar o perderemos nuestras fuerzas -dijo Po serio-

No es eso -dijo Tigresa aburrida- es sobre -se acercó a su oído derecho y le dijo haciendo que Po quedara sonrojado y con algo de vapor saliendo de su nariz, Tigresa tenía una sonrisa atrevida y se alejó un momento- lo vez esta gatita quiere jugar un poco

Bueno creo...que podemos...tratar esta noche -dijo Po nervioso y sonrojado, Tigresa se rió un poco pero apenas tocaron el suelo del Valle cuatro leopardos usando una armadura China de color amarilla aparecieron frente a ellos con una carreta detrás de ellos- ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Señor Po venimos por usted por parte de la princesa Ichihime -dijo uno de los leopardos-

¿La princesa Ichihime? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y recordó a la leona un se habían topado una vez, el solo recordarla solo la hizo gruñir con fuerza, por su parte Po solo recordó cuando Tigresa uso el bikini y bailo haciendo que se ronronear un poco- ¿para qué lo busca?

Es un momento de importancia quiere que sea su guardaespalda junto a otros dos guerreros más capacitados -dijo el leopardo serio- pero la princesa precisamente de la presencia solo del maestro Po -Tigresa estaba dudando si aceptar o no que se llevarán a Po- nos dijo un le pagará al maestro Po 10 millones de yuanes por su servicio

¡Vendido! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- exactamente ¿qué tiene que hacer?

Bueno solo es un cumple trabajo de guardaespalda para la princesa -dijo el leopardo tranquilo-

Bien entonces voy con ustedes -dijo Po tranquilo-

Me pueden pagar cuando lo regresen -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, sujetó a Po y le dio un beso en los labios- te estaré esperando dinero digo amor -sonrío de forma inocente y Po solo entre cerró los ojos sorprendido, Po se despidió y entro a la carreta para empezar su servicio como guardaespalda-

Es muy extraño que la princesa haya enviado a buscarme -dijo Po serio- este trabajo debe ser importante como para que no haya podido venir

Si me temo que un grupo de asesinos la está persiguiendo hemos perdido a muchos camaradas tratando de detener a los Lin Kuei -dijo el leopardo serio-

Entonces Heilang está detrás de esto -dijo Po serio- ¿pero por qué quiere matarla? No ganaría nada de eso

Aún no sabemos qué es lo que quiere pero estaremos atento a sus movimientos -dijo el leopardo serio, mientras tanto en al ciudad imperial más específico en la puerta principal del palacio de los guardianes James estaba saliendo tranquilo y entonces una carreta se paró frente a él y cuatro leopardos de gran mosculatura y armaduras chinas, sujetaron a James con cadenas negras y lo metieron en la carreta-

¡Oigan ¿qué rayos me hacen?! -James grito nervioso mientras dos leopardos se sentaban a sus lados y los otros dos le modelaban los músculos, flexión abran los brazos haciendo resaltar sus músculos uno de ellos se acercó y comenzó a bailarle frente a la cara mientras James quedaba palido y asqueado-

Hola muchacho -dijo uno de los leopardos sonriendo, mientras los dos le tallaban y rascaban el mentón de James, James solo se puso algo morado y comenzó a gritar del miedo, después de diez minutos de gritos de parte de James la carreta llego frente a al palacio del emperador y lo lanzaron frente a la puerta principal, los machos se despidieron y James se levantó jadeando-

Qué suerte que ya termino -dijo James asustado-

¿Qué cosa termino? -dijo Po frente a él- ¿por qué tienes esas cadenas?

No lo sé un grupo de leopardos me emboscaron frente al palacio y me ataron con estas cadenas que anulan poderes solo para terminar lanzado aquí -dijo James nervioso, Po se acercó y comenzó a quitarle las cadenas y las dejo a un lado- gracias Po ¿por qué nos trajeron aquí?

Los Lin Kuei tratan de matar a la princesa y nos pidió que viniéramos -dijo Po tranquilo y James asintio-

Debieron ser contratados por alguien más -dijo James serio- ellos no atacan a menos que tengan algo de importancia en juego

Debe ser algo como su Corona -dijo Izanamy detrás de ellos apoyado sobre la pared de brazos cruzados, usaba una gabardina blanca debajo una camisa roja de bordes azules oscuros con una camisa ajustada del color azul oscuro, un pantalón negro y una cinta azul fuerte- eh escuchado que las gemas de la Corona de la princesa dan un cierto grado de poder

¿Y tú qué haces aquí Izanamy? -dijo Po sorprendido-

A mí me ofrecieron pagarme así que no me pude negarme -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿bien que tenemos que hacer?

Debemos ser escoltas de la princesa por unos días -dijo Po tranquilo- bueno eso fue lo que me dijeron los leopardos que me trajeron

Qué bueno que llegaron maestro Po, maestro James y maestro Samurai Izanamy -dijo uña leopardo usando un vestido negro de sirvienta con un delantal blanco y tenía ojos azules claros- me llamo Kujo y seré quien les de sus instrucciones es un gusto

El gusto es mío -dijeron los tres tranquilos-

Bien por favor síganme -dijo Kujo tranquila y la fueron siguiendo por los pasillos del castillo de los leones- como deben saber nuestra amada princesa Ichihime se encuentra amenazada de muerte por los asesinos llamados Lin kuei pero eso no es lo peor, en estos momentos la princesa debe hacer su reunión anual con las hijas de las familias reales

¿Las familias reales? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿quiénes son?

Son las tres familias más poderosas que hay en toda China, no sólo en poder político si no en dinero y ejército -dijo Kujo sería- ahora mismo dos hijas de las familias están aquí, la tercera no pudo venir por problemas de salud -Po mantuvo una mirada sería pero Izanamy y James se veían despreocupados, siguieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a una puerta de color rojo- bien hemos llegado este es el cuarto de la princesa

Pero antes de entrar quisiera preguntar ¿por qué nos llamaron a nosotros tres? ¿Por qué no llamar a todos los guardianes juntos? -dijo James extrañado-

Eso se debe a que no era llamar a los seis legendarios, la princesa pidió explícitamente a Po, Bianca e Iza pero por alguna razón la guerrera Iza no estaba disponible así que nos envió a su pareja que es el segundo más fuerte de la aldea -dijo Kujo sería y los demás asintieron-

Entiendo de parte de Po porque la princesa debe date enamorada de él -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo a Po el cual solo desvío la mirada serio-

¿Pero por qué traerme con esos sujetos extraños? -dijo James palido dejando a los machos confundidos- ¿por qué me raptaron?

Bueno la señorita Bianca nos dijo que tu fantasía más extrema era ser capturado por un grupo de machos musculosos, también dijo que le gustan los machos con músculos grandes y bien marcados, usted es un fetichista de músculos -dijo Kujo sería dejando a James sorprendido mientras Izanamy y Po hacían lo posible para no reír-

Siempre lo supe por eso me observabas tanto cuando me ejercitaba -dijo Po sonriendo con burla-

Siempre son los más callados James me has decepcionado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y derramaba una lagrima-

¡Esto no me hace ni la mínima gracia! -James grito irritado mientras los dos machos se reían-

Po ten cuidado porque James te va a hacer cosas duerme con un ojo abierto mejor -Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco-

Hey James no me toques mientras duermo -dijo Po entre risas, estiro los brazos y luego los flexionando mostrando los músculos- oh no se emociona se emociona -James se irritó más mientras los dos machos se reían con ganas-

¡Ya no s reían! -James le grito molesto- además no soy un fetichista de músculos soy normal -Kujo levantó la vista algo sorprendida- ¿qué pasa?

Bueno las órdenes del rey fueron claras gracias la sugerencias de la princesa teníamos en mente a dos guardianas pero solo un guardián, verá el guerrero Po está comprometido con la Guerrera Tigresa y el maestro Izanamy está comprometido con la guerrera Iza por lo cual no se espera ningún comportamiento sucio o delictivo hacia la princesa -dijo Kujo tranquila y James fue asintiendo- pero usted es otra historia, un macho solitario, sin novia desde que entro a la pubertad, una hermana je es una serpiente que lo acompaña siempre nos da indicios que usted es un macho reprimido en sus deseos carnales

¿Reprimido? -dijo James confundido-

Si es verdad que es normal y no un homosexual fetichista de músculos entonces no le puedo permitir seguir en esta misión, como medida extrema si se le encuentra haciendo algo indebido a la princesa -Kujo mantuvo su mirada fría dejando a James nervioso mientras en la cabeza de Kujo aparecio una imagen de James tratando de hacerle algo a la pobre e indefensa princesa Ichihime- si lo veo haciendo algo pervertido a la princesa -la mirada de Kujo se hizo tan fría que mataría a cualquiera con solo verlo mientras James se puso más nervioso y asustado- yo misma te amputaré el órgano masculino con mis garras -Kujo mostró sus garras las cuales eran largas y afiladas, Po e Izanamy se rieron un poco-

¡Meeeeee Encantan los Músculos! -James grito con fuerza mientras sonreía, Po estaba rojo inflando las mejillas tratando de no reír mientras Izanamy estaba mordiendo su mano derecha tratando de no reír-

Bien veo que usted es un buen caballero homosexual que no le hará nada malo a nuestra Princesa Ichihime -dijo Kujo tranquila y se dio la vuelta dejando a James llorar en paz- síganme -Po e Izanamy estaban rojos tratando no de reír- señores si quieren reír háganlo -apenas termino de decirlo Izanamy y Po estallaron a carcajadas muy fuertes-

¡Qué ya no se rían! -James grito con fuerza y molesto, después de un rato Kujo termino llevando a los tres machos frente al trono del emperador y a su derecha estaba la princesa sentada en un trono pequeño-

Su majestad traje a los guardianes como me pidió -dijo Kujo tranquila y el emperador se levanto serio viendo a los tres-

Te dije claramente que quería a las guardianas -dijo el emperador serio- machos no, estos podrán ser un problema

Sinceramente no su majestad debido a que el Guerrero fénix Po está comprometido con la Guerrera Dragon Tigresa y el Samurai Izanamy es prometido de la Guerrera del Sol Iza Shiba señor, por último el Guerrero de la tortuga negra James es adicto a los machos musculosos -dijo Kujo sería y el emperador los vio serios a cada uno-

No se si un macho adicto a los músculos sea buena idea podría ser un peligro -dijo el emperador serio- espero que no le haga nada malo a mi hija

Su majestad tiene un buen cuerpo ¿verdad? -dijo James sonriendo de forma maligna colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del emperador, el emperador se puso palido y se alejó un poco-

Bien que se quede pero lo quiero lejos de mi -dijo el emperador nervioso y James asintio sonriendo- bueno como bien han de saber mi hija Ichihime se encuentra amenazada por el clan de Lin kuei su misión es protegerla durante estos días o hasta que esos cobardes aparescan

Entendido -dijeron los tres serios-

Así se me olvidaba las hijas de las familias principales están aquí cuídenlas y manténgalas alejadas de mi -dijo el emperador serio y se retiró tranquilo dejando a los tres machos confundidos, Ichihime se levanto y abrió una puerta mostrando a un leopardo de las nieves de ojos verdes claros usando un vestido azul rey y un cuerpo casi desarrollado, a su lado estaba una cerdita de unos 15 años a lo mucho usando un vestido negro con flores estampadas en el-

Guerreros estas son mis amigas las princesas Leopardo y Cerdita -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, las dos mencionadas se acercaron a ellos y la leopardo se acercó a ver a Izanamy y lo rodeó viendo su cuerpo-

Ya veo se ve que en su estado actual no puede ganarle a nadie -dijo la princesa Leopardo sería- ¿realmente es fuerte?

Si la guerrera Iza lo recomendó muy bien -dijo Kujo tranquila- están a su servicio princesas

Bien entonces ¡Quítense todos la camisa! -dijo la princesa Cerdita sonriendo y los machos se vieron confundidos- debemos revisar que sean fuertes así que háganlo -los machos no entendieron el punto pero debían hacerle caso si querían su pago, los tres se quitaron la camisa mostrando todos un cuerpo trabajado y con los músculos marcados, Ichihime se sonrojo bastante al ver el cuerpo de Po, Cerdita le pusó más atención a James mientras Leopardo le puso atención a Izanamy- nada mal

Si realmente muy bueno -dijo Leopardo sonriendo, se acercó y trazó los músculos de Izanamy con sus dedos puestos sobre el- muy rico -Ichihime estaba sonrojada viendo a Po, todo estaba extraño hasta que Kujo pasó una vara frente a ellos-

Basta señoritas ellos están por casarse así que muestren un poco de respeto -dijo Kujo sería y las hembras se alejaron-

Hay eres una aguafiestas -dijo Leopardo molesta y se alejaron-

Bien si nos van servir que se pongan trajes de mayordomos pero ya -dijo Cerdita sería, los machos no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar y los tres estaban usando trajes elegantes de mayordomos con un moño rojo en el cuello-

¿Por qué tenemos que hace esto? -dijo Po algo incomodo por su ropa-

Por el dinero -dijeron James e Izanamy serios, después de un rato los tres fueron sirviéndole al trío de jóvenes llevándoles comida, agua o todo lo que ellas pidieran, después de un rato los tres machos estaban en las afueras del castillo en un patio cubierto de un barda de roca con una ligera red de alambres donde se podía ver el exterior, ahí mismo estaba la mesa puesta y las princesas estaban juntas hablando entre ellas hasta que la princesa Cerdita llamó a James-

Te quiero pedir un gran favor fiel lacayo -dijo la princesa Cerdita sonriendo y James se arrodilló frente a ella- déjame besarte -James tuvo la mirada oscurecida mientras su cuerpo se hacía de piedra-

Me niego -dijo James de forma rápida y nervioso, lo pensó un momento y luego le llegó una idea- es verdad yo amo los músculos no me puede besar -James sonrio victorioso pero la cerda no se lo creyó-

Lo siento pero es una orden de una familia real no tienes otra opción que obedecer -dijo la princesa Cerdita sería, James estaba por irse pero del suelo salieron rocas que lo sujetaron quedando parado frente a la princesa la cual se estaba riendo un poco-

No, se lo suplico ¡No! -James gritaba mientras la princesa se acercaba a él moviendo sus enormes labios de cerda, eran gruesos horribles y se movían de forma irregular- ¡Noooo! -se escucho el grito de James en todo el campo seguido de un sonido de beso, cuando termino James estaba dentro de la cocina lavándose la boca con una esponja de metal y con jabón a enormes montones de burbujas, saco la lengua y se la tallo seguido de los dientes-

Creo que vi lenguas mientras le daba ese beso -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y un poco asqueado-

Eso fue lo más asqueroso que he visto en la vida -dijo Po tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar, James hizo gárgaras con el jabón y lo escupió dentro de un bote de basura, se escucho el sonido de una campanilla, era la campanilla de las princesas y los machos se quejaron-

Tenemos hambre -dijeron las tres quejándose-

Ustedes dos yo no sé si pueda salir por un rato -dijo James asqueado y un poco verde, Po e Izanamy no tuvieron más opción que sacar las bandejas con comida y te para ellas-

Bien su almuerzo señoritas -dijo Izanamy tranquilo dejándole los platillos junto a Po- entonces no retiramos

Esperen -dijo la princesa Leopardo sonriendo y los dos se quedaron quietos- sírvelo con amor igual que las doncellas que aveces sirven café en sus restaurantes

¿Quiere...que..haga..moe moe? -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y nervioso-

Si hazlo -dijeron las princesas juntas e Izanamy comenzó a temblar mientras Ichihime lo vio con una mirada maligna- Hazlo rápido -sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo e Izanamy sintió miedo-

Si señoritas -dijo Izanamy nervioso, respiro hondo y sonrio- para que sepa mejor, le añadiré un poco de...-sonrío se dio la vuelta en un baile y comenzó a trazar un corazón con su dedo frente a él, lo tomo entre las manos, junto las manos al pecho sonriendo- Moe Moe -se giró y formó un corazón frente a su pecho y guiño el ojo izquierdo- Ke Phew -de sus manos salió un corazón pequeño hecho de energía rosada, Po y James estaban sorprendidos mientras las chicas estaban sintiendo pena de Izanamy, corazón salió flotando entre ellas y exploto-

Eso fue enfermo -dijo la princesa Leopardo asqueada, Izanamy terminó en el piso de la cocina junto a James con una aura de decepción sobre ellos-

Esto fue lo más humillante de toda mi vida -dijo Izanamy deprimido- pido disculpas por seguir vivo...

No sé si pueda seguir con esto -dijo James desanimado y tirado en el suelo- hay mátenme antes de que se ponga peor

Me dan lástima los dos -dijo Po extrañado con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Callate a ti no te han pedido hacer nada vergonzoso por eso no puedes criticarnos pedazo de idiota -Izanamy le grito molesto-

El tiene razón cuando tengas que hacer algo vergonzoso si nos podrás entender -dijo James molesto mientras Po se burlo un poco-

Bien, pero yo jamás de los jamás haré algo Estupido, vergonzoso o patético -dijo Po serio, la campanilla sonó y esta vez Po salió solo para ver a Ichihime- ¿me llamo su majestad?

Si Po querido quiero que nos bailes un poco -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- baila y tal ves te pague más o vive en el deshonor

Entendido -dijo Po serio cerrando los ojos, Izanamy y James asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta de la cocina viendo que haría Po, Po dio un leve salto extendiendo los brazos hacia enfrente y abriendo las piernas, dio otro salto y junto las piernas, levanto la pierna izquierda y se dio un leve golpe con la mano en el tobillo, quedó de pie de nuevo y pasó la mano izquierda por su cara moviendo los dedos, se puso de forma lateral y movió los brazos un poco dejándolos en su cadera y movió el pecho de atrás hacia adelante, se detuvo alzando un poco el trasero y lo movió de lado, James e Izanamy estaban un poco impresionados y avergonzados mientras las princesas estaban riendo un poco por su forma de bailar-

Que feo baila -dijo James sorprendido- ¿será por qué está nervioso?

No, el baila así siempre -dijo Izanamy extrañado-

Si eso a mama le gusta -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, Po quedó con las piernas dobladas y puso las manos en su cadera mientras agitaba los hombros de lado a lado y bajaba sacudiendo el cuerpo, volvió a subir y sacudió las caderas hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta extendió los brazos hacia enfrente y comenzó a mover sus caderas de frente hacia atrás sacudiendo su trasero de forma rápida, las hembras estaban gritando sonriendo y emocionadas, James e Izanamy se vieron extrañados y luego volvieron a ver Po-

Ojalá tuviera un artefacto con el que pudiera guardar este momento y luego compartir eso con todos mis conocidos -dijo James sorprendido-

Yo espero que Tigresa se entere de esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, mientras tanto en el palacio de Tigresa estaba escribiendo algo hasta que su pelo y cola se erizaron, sintió una molestia en el cuerpo y rompió el pincel en su mano derecha- no se porque pero siento que mi Po le está sacudiendo su trasero a otra mujer -salió corriendo de su cuarto- ¡Ahí voy Po! -estaba por salir del palacio cuando se topó con Iza- ¿qué haces aquí?

Sentí una perturbación en la fuerza -dijo Iza sería- una gata me quiere quitar a mi novio

Yo sentí esa perturbación Po le estaba bailando a una hembra y no soy yo -dijo Tigresa molesta y las dos fueron corriendo hacia el palacio imperial, de regreso al palacio del emperador Po estaba tirado en el suelo con aura de depresión y vergüenza-


	69. Chapter 69

Ok ya los entendió esto fue tan humillante -dijo Po con vergüenza-

Es lo más vergonzoso que lo eh visto hacer -dijo James tranquilo-

Me gustaría decirte lo mismo pero eh visto cosas peores por parte de Po y Tigresa...una cama y un pollo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- eh pollo jamás volvió a ser el mismo -se escucho la campanilla de nuevo y los tres se quejaron bastante alto, los tres volvieron a salir y las tres jóvenes seguían en la mesa sonriendo y hablando entre sí- ¿qué desean princesas? -dijeron los tres decaídos-

Escúchennos cantar -dijo Leopardo sonriendo, los tres suspiraron y asintieron- escuchen el canto de Ave María por nosotras tres, James se dio la vuelta y vio como Kujo se puso unas orejeras " _algo me dice que esto va para mal"_ pensó James nervioso-

 _ **"Aaaaaaaaveeeeee Maaaaaaariiiiiiiaaaaa"**_ -las tres hembras comenzaron a cantar de una forma horrible, aguda y fuerte, los tres machos comenzaron a gritar y a sujetarse los oídos con las manos, el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza, la mesa se sacudía y las cosas se movían hasta caerse vieron el palacio también estaba temblando y si fuera posible las tres hembras estaban cantando con más fuerza-

¡¿Qué están haciendo?! -Izanamy grito mientras se sujetaba las orejas asustado-

¡Es lo más horrible que eh escuchado en la vida! -James grito sujetando sus orejas, Po estaba igual pero trataba de meter la cabeza en el suelo a toda costa, las tres hembras siguieron cantando hasta que los vidrios del palacio comenzaron a quebrarse ya presentar grietas-

¡Deténganse! ¡Por lo que más quieran deténganse! -Po grito a forma de súplica frente a ellas hasta que las chicas cantaron una última vez y los vidrios en el palacio, todos y cada uno de ellos se rompió por el canto-

¡Kujo limpia los Cristales rápido! -se escucharon los gritos del emperador dentro del palacio, en su oficina el emperador tenía un vidrio clavado en su frente- ¿por qué cada vez que ella canta me tiene que pasar esto?

¿Qué les pareció? -dijo Ichihime sonriendo calmadamente, los tres machos seguían con los oídos tapados-

¡Tienen cero talento! -Po grito algo molesto y sorprendido-

Creo que me dejaron sordo -dijo James tallándose los oídos-

¡Son unos groseros! -Cerdita grito molesta- les hicimos un gran favor ¿y a sí lo pagan?

Es verdad ¿ustedes creen que lo pueden hacer mejor? -dijo Ichihime ofendida y molesta-

Nosotros no -dijeron Po y James serios- el si -los dos señalaron a Izanamy el cual se estaba tallando los oídos con la mano-

Hay eso fue horrible -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Bien entonces Izanamy te ordeno que cantes -dijo Leopardo molesta, Izanamy estaba confundido y Leopardo le grito- ¡qué cantes!

Ok ya voy -Izanamy se quedó sorprendido, hizo sonar su garganta y comenzó a cantar de forma grave un poco- _**hoy debemos retomar esos sueños que truncamos al dudar hasta el cielo llegara el camino con estrellas nos guiará, una nueva etapa seguirá**_ -Izanamy estaba cantando de forma tranquila y con la voz algo grave-

 _ **¡Desafiando a los dioses! ¡Con intensidad luchemos no te rindas aún si perdemos más fuertes serás!**_ -las hembras estaban sorprendidas por su canto mientras los machos sonrieron- _**¡Reconoce todo tu poder no te frenes ni te culpes nunca! ¡Está cerca nuestra meta no desmayes trascenderemos toda intensidad un mejor futuro pronto llegará!**_ -Leopardo sonrio un poco sonrojada mientras Izanamy termino de cantar y sentó en una silla-

Ok está bien el si tiene talento para esto -dijo Leopardo un poco sorprendida, ninguno de ellos se percató pero había alguien observándolos detrás del muro, se trataba de Heilang, el solo observo por un rato y volvió a bajar el muro para llegar con ocho lobos frente a él-

Llamaron a los guardianes estamos en desventaja -dijo Heilang serio, en su cuello tenía un collar con una gema redonda de color azul la cual comenzó a brillar y se escucho una voz-

 _Escucha tu misión es traerme a la princesa ya sea viva o muerta_ -se escucho la voz de un macho en el collar- _con los guardianes no te preocupes solo sigue mis órdenes_

Me sentirá más seguro sabiendo cuales son tus planes -dijo Heilang serio-

 _No necesitas saber nada más, solo dedícate a traerme a la princesa_ -dijo el macho serio y Heilang asintio, el collar dejó de brillar y Heilang gruñó con fuerza-

Ese tigre no sabe con quien se está metiendo -dijo Heilang molesto, de regreso al castillo con Po y los otros , la tarde siguió su ritmo por un tiempo, los machos estaban acostados en el suelo sintiendo cansancio-

No puedo más con esto -dijo Po decaído- ¿enserio 10 millones valen tanta humillación?

Si lo valen -dijo James deprimido- ah por cierto Po no sabia que le habías pedido matrimonio a Tigresa

No lo hice -dijo Po sorprendido- creo que debió inventarlo para evitar algo

¿Pero planeas hacerlo? -dijo Izanamy curioso-

Bueno tal vez si en un futuro pero no por ahora aún es muy pronto para mí -dijo Po tranquilo- quien sabe tal vez si nos casamos tendremos que dejar de ser maestros de Kung fu

No, en mi dimensión si dos maestros de Kung fu se casan no dejan sus títulos solo si son un maestro y un civil si dejan sus títulos por protección de aquellos que son indefensos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- descuida y como se dieron cuenta si pueden formar una familia

¿Cómo fue su boda? O mejor ¿cómo fue la despedida de soltero? -dijo James sonriendo-

Jeje fue la despedida más loca que se pudo pensar -dijo Izanamy riendo-

Si las comadres terminaron de chismear tenemos un problema -dijo Kujo sería y los tres se voltearon a verla- los Lin kuei están aquí -los tres salieron por la puerta y vieron a los Lin kuei rodeando a las princesas con unas enormes pesas en sus manos atadas con cadenas, eran ocho en total, las princesas estaban retrocediendo, los machos avanzaron y se pusieron frente a ellas quedando en poses de combate frente a los Lin Kuei-

Heilang muéstrate cobarde -dijo Po serio mientras los lobos se hicieron a un lado mostrando a su jefe- bien estás aquí al menos podré derrotarte

Vaya pero si es el panda consentido de Shifu -dijo Heilang con burla, tomó dos cadenas unidos a dos pesas de gran tamaño- haste a un lado panda nuestro trabajo es matar a las tres princesas

Nosotros estamos aquí para evitar eso -dijo Po serio- si vas a pelear te sugiero que lo hagas rápido porque quiero hacerte unas preguntas

-Heilang solo sonrió y aulló haciendo que los lobos avanzarán corriendo, un lobo comenzó a girar las cadenas encendió la pesa en llamas, Izanamy tomó a la princesa leopardo en sus brazos, James tomó a Cerdita y Po a Ichihime, el lobo lanzó la pesa e Izanamy salto a un lado con la princesa en sus brazos, extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera negra y azul, la disparo dos lobos se pusieron frente a la esfera sujetándola con sus manos, forcejearon un poco y la desviaron, el primer lobo salto y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su pesa envuelta en llamas, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho pero la pesa lo golpeó con fuerza y cayó al suelo arrastrando los pies dejando marcas en el suelo-

Princesa mejor hágase a un lado -Izanamy bajó a Leopardo de sus brazos y retrocedió un par de pasos asustada, los dos lobos avanzaron corriendo e Izanamy avanzó corriendo hacia ellos, de sus ropas sacó una espada japonesa, la desenvainó y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una onda cortante de energía negra y azul, los dos lobos tomaron las cadenas de sus pesas y comenzaron a girarlas muy rápido frente a ellos, concentraron energía negra en ellas creando un escudo negro y el ataque de Izanamy se deshizo, encima de él apareció el primer lobo y lanzó su pesa hacia el, Izanamy extendió los brazos y sujeto la pesa con sus manos creando una onda de impacto en el campo, jalo la pesa y sujeto la cadena, le dio un tirón atrayendo al lobo, el lobo lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego pero frente a Izanamy aparecieron dos esferas de color negra que estaban por impactar con el, Izanamy salgo evitando el ataque y cayó un poco más alejado de pie- vaya se nota que son muy fuertes -Izanamy sonrio y se quitó la camisa del traje quedando solo con el pantalón, avanzó corriendo y dos lobos lanzaron sus pesas, Izanamy salto y lanzó un corte horizontal cortando las cadenas de las pesas, clavo la estaba en el suelo y atrapado las cadenas de las pesas en sus manos, los lobos estaban sorprendidos viendo como Izanamy estaba girando las pesas sin mucho esfuerzo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el cuerpo con la pesa, se giró y le lanzó a otro lobo la pesa estrellándolo en su cuerpo, los dos lobos terminaron el suelo- esas fueron sus costillas están acabados -el tercer lobo avanzó hacia el pero Izanamy solo lo sujetó del cuello, lo levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza dejando una onda de impacto en el campo-

-en otro extremo James estaba corriendo con Cerdita en sus brazos, un lobo apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe con su pesa de forma directo, James derrapó en el suelo bajando el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada al lobo en el pecho, el lobo salió empujado pero jalo su pesa hacia James, James salto evitando el golpe, sujeto a Cerdita en su brazo derecho y extendió el izquierdo, creo un torrente de agua de su mano y le dio al lobo justo en el pecho enterrándolo en el suelo, dos lobos aparecieron detrás de él dandole un golpe en la espalda con las pesas y James cayó al suelo abrazando a Cerdita en su cuerpo, James se levantó un poco adolorido pero los lobos lo siguieron y lanzaron sus pesas, James salto hacia enfrente evitando el golpe, creo una esfera de color verde de energía eléctrica, retrajo su puño y lanzó un golpe soltando la descarga dandole a los dos lobos en el aire causando una descarga en sus cuerpos y los dos cayeron al suelo heridos-

-Con Po el estaba cargando a Ichihime en sus brazos mientras esquivaba los ataques de los lobos saltando a un lado, un lobo lanzó su pesa de forma recta y Po la esquivo saltando, lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho y disparo una bola de fuego que le dio al lobo en el pecho y lo empujó contra un árbol, un lobo avanzó y salto lanzado un golpe con su pesa de forma vertical, Po lanzó un golpe de forma ascendente y del suelo se levanto una roca de gran tamaño dejando que la pesa golpeara la roca y la destruyera, Po salto en un extremo y lanzó un golpe soltando otra bola de fuego y le dio un golpe al lobo justo en la cara lanzándolo al suelo, Heilang apareció detrás de él con una espada en la mano y lanzó un corte horizontal, Po reaccionó algo tarde y sufrió una cortada superficial en el brazo izquierdo, Ichihime se preocupó y Po bajó al suelo dejándola detrás de él-

No creo que puedan vencernos a todos estás acabado panda -dijo Heilang sonriendo, se escucharon dos impactos muy fuertes en el campo y los dos vieron como Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego negra dandole a los tres lobos en el cuerpo causando una explosión en el campo, James solo golpeó el suelo liberando tres torrentes de agua golpeando a los tres lobos en el cuerpo y los lanzó a un lado de Heilang, mientras Izanamy solo tomo a los tres lobos y los lanzó frente a él- esto no puede ser

Parece que te equivocaste Heilang dinos ¿quién los contrató? -dijo Po serio, Heilang se quedó en guardia, Po solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando una ligera onda de energía en su pecho, Heilang solo se quejó y cayó al suelo inconsciente, después de un rato los Lin kuei estaban atados todos juntos viendo a Po y los demás usando sus ropas normales- ¿quién los contrató? -Heilang solo gruño, Po chasqueo los dedos e Izanamy sujeto a Heilang de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo, una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que Heilang comenzó a escupir sangre- ¡¿quién los contrató?!

Fue un tigre japonés llamado Jesker -dijo Heilang serio e Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido-

¿Quién es Jesker? -dijo Po serio- ¿por qué quiere matar a la princesa? -Po siguió interrogando a Heilang mientras Izanamy parecía preocupado, Po iba a decir algo más pero una flecha voló y se clavo en el cuello de Heilang haciendo que se ahogara con sangre, los tres estaban sorprendidos pero Po buscó la fuente del disparo y vio a un tigre de bengala vestido de negro sobre el muro, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego pero el tigre solo desapareció en energía negra- diablos -Po estaba un poco molesto pero Izanamy estaba sorprendido _"no puede ser, también aquí el está tratando de conquistarlo todo"_ pensó serio, después de un rato los guerreros estaban en la sala recibiendo su pago en unas bolsa de tela-

Bien ya han cumplido con su deber -dijo Kujo tranquila y los machos asintieron- se los agradezco mucho pero mientras ese tal Jesker está haya afuera tememos por la vida de la princesa -James le iba a decir algo hasta que las puertas del palacio se abrieron de golpe revelando a Tigresa, Iza y Bianca-

¡Quiero a mi novio de regreso! -gritaron Tigresa e Iza molestas- ¡James ven aquí holgazán debes limpiar el sótano! -Bianca grito molesta, Izanamy y Po se quedaron confundidos mientras James bajo el cuerpo decepcionado-

¿Tigresa que haces aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Vine por ti amor me sentí insegura pensando que la princesa Ichihime te había hecho algo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y lo abrazo con fuerza, se separó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la Palma y Po se quejó- espero que no le hayas bailado porque enserio me voy a enojar -Po se rió un poco nervioso-

Descuida no pasó nada solo un día común y corriente -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso mientras Izanamy y James le lanzaban una mirada maligna con una sonrisa traviesa-

Bien espero que ninguna gata te haya tocado ni un solo pelo o en verdad me voy a enojar -dijo Iza molesta-

Descuida no pasó nada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la abrazo- eres la única para mí

Qué lindo -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada-

Pero ¿por qué inventaste que nos habíamos comprometido? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Pensé que era una buena idea para evitar que las gatas le pusieran las garras encima a lo que es mío -dijo Iza sonriendo y le dio un beso a Izanamy-

Lo mismo invente Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintio- así ninguna gata traviesa tocaría a mi panda -le guillo un ojo y Po se sonrojo un poco-

¡Vamos ya te pagaran después hiciste un tiradero en el sótano! -Bianca se llevaba a a James sujetado de la cola mientras arrastraba su cuerpo en el suelo-

Solo por una vez quisiera que me tratara mejor -dijo James decepcionado-

Solo queda un cosa y esa es saber quién es Jesker -dijo Po serio mientras Iza se quedo sorprendida e Izanamy asintio pero le hizo una seña diciéndole que se quedara callada-

Luego lo averiguaremos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre -tomo la bolsa de dinero y abrazo a Iza sonriendo-

Si vamos a descansar por un rato -dijo Po sonriendo, _"por ahora logramos saber un poco, pero la inquietud en mi pecho me dice que ese tal Jesker seguirá tratando de hacer algo más a mi nación pero si lo intenta yo estaré ahí para detenerlo"_ pensó Po serio-


	70. Chapter 70

**Po está celoso**

Era un día común y corriente el Valle de La Paz, como siempre Tigresa y Po entrenaban juntos hasta que Po avanzó corriendo salto y Tigresa salto girando para darle una patada en la cara, se volvió a girar y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, Po termino impactando con la puerta principal del salón de los héroes, Tigresa se preocupó un poco hasta que salió Po gritando un poco.

Amor dime ¿estás bien? -dijo Tigresa un poco preocupada-

Si lo estoy solo estoy un poco frustrado eso es todo -dijo Po serio- sigamos -Po avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa le sujetó el puño quedando en un leve forcejeo, Tigresa salto soltando una onda de viento de sus pies, en el aire se soltó, Po se giró y lanzó una patada per Tigresa sujetó su pierna, le dio una vuelta y comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo, Tigresa quedo en la espalda de Po y le sujetó el brazo izquierdo, cuando cayeron dejaron una onda de eco en el campo donde Po termino en la parte de abajo-

Creo que gane -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po trató de moverse pero sintió como sus huesos sonaban con algo de fuerza-

Tuviste suerte nada más -dijo Po algo irritado-

No, yo soy más fuerte ahora, dilo yo mando -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre la cabeza de Po y pasó la punta de su cola tallando le la nariz-

Ya te dije que solo fue suerte Tigresa -dijo Po serio, Tigresa lo dejo levantarse y de nuevo quedaron en guardia el uno contra el otro- sigamos, pero...- Po comenzó a gritar soltando un fuego de su cuerpo, se formó una camisa roja China de cuello negro con una camisa negra debajo ajustada a su cuello, sus pelo negro en los ojos se volvió rojo y sus ojos igual, había pasado a su forma de guardián- pondremos más rudeza

Bueno así tengo la oportunidad de tratar algo nuevo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo dejando sorprendido a Po, Tigresa comenzó a gritar expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo, una camisa de color dorado de manga larga con rayas negras de tigre en los brazos apareció en su cuerpo, tenía los bordes negros con comas negras en los hombros, mangas y espalda, debajo se notaba que tenía una camisa negra ajustada al cuello pero el pecho lo tenía cubierto y en la espalda tenía un moño hecho por la ropa- bien aquí voy espero que funcione -cerró los ojos y comenzó a gritar un poco, en un momento un fuego rojo la rodeo, en sus manos y pecho comenzó a formarse una coraza color dorada, parecía una armadura dura y sólida, grito más fuerte y la armadura termino formarse- ¿qué tal? Copie la técnica de Izanamy con solo verla

Esa es la armadura del sol pero el color es diferente -dijo Po sorprendido-

Es mi propia versión hecha de mi energía pero casi la copie -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po estaba sorprendido " _no puede ser, con tan solo ver una técnica tan arriesgada y por lo visto difícil de hacer, pudo copiarla al primer intento, Tigresa realmente eres un poco aterradora"_ pensó nervioso y Tigresa sonrio colocándose en su pose de combate- vamos mi amor debemos seguir

Si -dijo Po serio, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe, Po levanto el brazo izquierdo sujetando el puño de Tigresa y Tigresa sujetó su puño derecho, los dos se soltaron y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos en el campo, el suelo tembló un poco mientras algunas rocas se levantaba, Po bloqueó el golpe de Tigresa con el codo, lanzó un golpe y Tigresa se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Po salto alejándose un momento y vio su mano sintiendo algo de dolor, sus nudillos estaban un poco heridos, Tigresa avanzó corriendo, desapareció y apareció detrás de él, Po se giró pero Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cara, lo alejó por el impacto, Tigresa lo siguió corriendo a cuatro patas, se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po se quejó pero lanzó un golpe y Tigresa levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando su golpe, Tigresa se giró y le dio una patada de talón justo en la mejilla derecha y Po termino rodando por el aire hasta quedar a dos patas en el suelo, os golpes se mostraban como ligeros rasguños en su cara y puños, _"ahora lo entiendo esa técnica es muy buena para defenderse y para golpear, la fuerza de Tigresa aumenta,...pero..."_ Po pensó serio viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba fatigada-

Vamos Po aún no terminamos la pelea -dijo Tigresa sudando un poco y respirando de forma agitada, _"tal como lo pensé esa técnica exige mucho esfuerzo y crea una fuerte tensión en el cuerpo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que no soporte la técnica y se canse"_ Po pensó sonriendo un poco- aquí voy la segunda técnica -Tigresa sonrio y grito un poco formando una esfera de fuego a su alrededor, la esfera creció hasta formar una gran esfera anaranjada, avanzó corriendo- Giga Impactó -Po se cruzó de brazos y Tigresa le dio un golpe en el centro de los brazos, la esfera de fuego siguió creciendo hasta que cubrió a Po y lo empujo haciendo que saliera del patio, la esfera termino explotando con Po dentro de ella, después de un rato Po terminó cayendo en las escaleras de espalda, el suelo de la escalera quedo hundido por el cuerpo de Po y las escaleras se rompieron mientras Po estaba un poco herido-

¿Qué...clase de...técnica fue esa? -dijo Po un poco adolorido, Tigresa estaba en la entrada del palacio deshaciendo la armadura de energía y quedo cansada- ¿Tigresa de dónde aprendiste esa técnica? -Po se levantó sorprendido-

No...lo...se creó...que...-Tigresa se quedó pensando un rato y se todo el mentón- ya se me olvido -Tigresa se rió y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza-

¡¿Qué se te olvido?! -Po grito sorprendido y un poco insultado-

Perdón -Tigresa sonrio sonrojada, cerró el ojo derecho y sonrio sacando la lengua levemente, Po se sonrojo un momento mientras se tranquilizaba- no recuerdo de donde la vi o creo que la invente ¿quieres seguir? O ¿admites tu derrota contra tu novia?

Admito que te has hecho muy hábil Tigresa -dijo Po sorprendido- pero aún tengo la ventaja en la fortaleza -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa se cruzó de brazos y asintio, Po y Tigresa siguieron peleando en patio pero en todo momento Po estuvo perdiendo contra ella, después de una hora de pelea Po y Tigresa estaban cansados y un poco heridos- bien que sean...haf...haf...79 de...ah 151

Basta por favor -dijo Tigresa algo irritado- ya he sudado mucho y no tengo ganas de seguir con esto, quiero comer y tomar agua -Tigresa se cruzó de brazos inflando las mejillas-

Está bien puedes ir a descansar si quieres pero seguiré entrenando -dijo Po algo serio y se levanto-

Bueno me iré a tomar una siesta después de todo creo que yo soy la más fuerte de los dos -dijo Tigresa algo molesta y Po solo suspiro- hombre tenía que ser solo tiene la cabeza hueca para pensar en el entrenamiento -se fue algo irritada y Po se quedó de brazos cruzados-

¿Ahora qué fueron todos esos sonidos de pelea? -dijo Víbora sorprendida viendo a Tigresa toda golpeada- ¿qué te pasó?

Ese Po no acepta que me he vuelto más fuerte que el -dijo Tigresa algo irritada- prefiere vivir en la negación

El que hayas vencido a Po es algo de orgullo para ti pero Po no es del tipo que se deja vencer de forma fácil seguirá tratando hasta que te venda dan fuerza -dijo Víbora tranquila-

Los hombres siempre pensando con los músculos -dijo Tigresa molesta- creo que está bien, ya es hora de que escarmiente y vea que no soy una señorita delicada y débil

Así se habla Tigresa -dijo Víbora sonriendo, durante toda la tarde año estaba entrenando golpeando los árboles que rodean el palacio, se estaba rompiendo los nudillos hasta hacer que le sangraran, se enojo un poco y golpeó con fuerza el tronco del árbol hasta que lo partió a la mitad-

A este ritmo no conseguiré nada -dijo Po serio- necesito un entrenamiento nuevo tal vez...-lo pensó un momento y luego suspiro- me voy a odiar por esto -se fue al palacio, Tigresa y Víbora estaban en el cuarto de Víbora hablando entre ellas, Po solo se vendo las manos y tomó la mochila de viaje, no hizo ruido y solo salió con cuidado, bajo al Valle y salió con calma- voy a buscar poder Tigresa y seré más fuerte lo juro -comenzó su viaje, después de unos días en Japón Iza estaba en los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto, usaba una bata blanca nada más con una toalla secando su cabeza, llego a su cuarto y lo abrió para ver qué en el suelo había un camino de pétalos de rosas con algunas velas alumbrando el cuarto, Iza estaba maravillada y sonreía-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Iza sonriendo encantada, detrás de ella estaba Izanamy usando un traje blanco, llevo por la espada y abrazo a Iza del vientre-

¿Te gusta? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro derecho de Iza-

Me encanta -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿pero por qué hacerlo?

Porque cada vez que te veo eres mi inspiración para intentar hacerte feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- solo me gusta verte feliz, me gusta estar contigo, eres hermosa, sensual

Jeje gracias -dijo Iza sonriendo- tú eres fuerte, un poco guapo -Izanamy se rió un poco- pero más que nada me haces muy feliz -le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Izanamy se riera- te amo tanto

Yo también te amo Iza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos comenzaron a besar, pasaron a la cama quedando cubiertos solo con la sabana- _**Tu sabes que nuestro amor es del tipo de amor que dura para siempre, y te necesito aquí conmigo desde hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos**_

 _ **"Deberías saber que adonde vayas siempre estarás en mi mente, en corazón, en mi alma...cariño"**_ -los dos estaban cantando viéndose a los ojos, se acercaron y se besaron con algo de pasión, Izanamy pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Iza mientras se dejaba abrazar- _**tú eres quien la da significado a mi vida, tú eres mi inspiración, tú le brindas sentido a mi vida tú eres mi inspiración**_ -los dos estaban en un momento íntimo cubiertos por la sabana pero ninguno noto que Po estaba en la puerta incomodo sin saber qué decir así que solo se acercó con calma-

Ah Izanamy...Izanamy...-Po lo llamó pero no hacía caso- ¡Chicos! -levanto un poco la voz y la pareja reaccionó con un grito de susto, Po solo saludo con la mano-

¡Tritura nueces! -Iza grito molesta-

¿Tritura que? -dijo Po confundido e Iza le dio un golpe justo en la entrepierna, Po grito y terminó cayendo al otro extremo de la habitación, Iza estaba mostrando su busto pero tomó la sabana y se cubrió, Izanamy gruñó y se levanto poniéndose un pantalón, le salto encima a Po y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo- ¡Espera Izanamy soy yo Po!

Lo se por eso te golpeo -dijo Izanamy molesto, lo siguió golpeando hasta que lo saco del cuarto, Izanamy termino sentado en la cama junto a Iza-

No sabes cómo odio a ese Panda -dijo Iza molesta, los dos se vistieron y salieron al patio central del palacio- no puedo creerlo es la primera vez que tenemos el palacio para nosotros dos y este idiota nos lo arruina, se la voy a partir en dos

No si yo lo mato primero -dijo Izanamy molesto, los se toparon a Po en la entrada principal quejándose de algo de dolor y con la mochila detrás de él- dame una

¡Dame una buena razón para no castrate ahora mismo con mis garras! -Iza se adelantó y le sujetó el cuello de la camisa a Po-

Tranquila solo quiero un favor de el -dijo Po nervioso señalando a Izanamy- Izanamy esto va contra todo lo que creo pero necesito que me entrenes -la pareja de lobos alzaron las orejas confundidos, Iza lo solto y Po se paró frente a ellos- quiero que me entrenes para ser más fuerte que Tigresa

¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte que ella? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Ella me ha superado en fuerza -dijo Po serio- quiero ser más fuerte es..

¿Estás celoso de que Tigresa supere tu fuerza? -dijo iza sorprendida-

¡No estoy celoso de Tigresa! -dijo Po molesto pero por las miradas de enojo que recibía de Izanamy e Iza decidió decir la verdad- tal vez si estoy un poco celoso de Tigresa -bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado-

Por favor Po todos somos diferentes, unos tienen un talento que nosotros no -dijo Izanamy algo irritado- Tigresa supero tu fuerza ¿eso qué?

Es verdad Po mira creo que lo mejor es que te vayas y le pidas disculpas a Tigresa adiós -dijo Iza sonriendo, Izanamy tomó la mochila de Po y se lanzo directo al pecho- que tengas buen viaje -Iza e Izanamy lo estaban empujando fuera del palacio-

¿Al menos lo pueden pensar? -dijo Po confundido, lo sacaron del palacio y él se dio la vuelta- por favor entrename para que sea más fuerte

Te digo en dos dias -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y cerró la puerta del palacio frente a él- si ves que el palacio se mese ni te acerques -Po solo levanto los brazos confundido, tuvo que buscar un lugar donde dormir dentro del Valle, encontró una posada y pasó ahí la noche, a la mañana siguiente Po volvió a subir al palacio no tenía tantas escaleras como el palacio de Jade estas eran cortas a comparación, golpeó la puerta pero nadie respondía, espero un rato ma y volvió a golpear la puerta en la recámara del palacio Iza e Izanamy estaban acostados en su cama e Izanamy se despertó con los golpes de Po a la puerta- ¿no se va a rendir?

No lo hará y ¿qué hora es? -dijo Iza sorprendida y medio dormida, se levanto mostrando su figura y vio por la ventana apenas estaba empezando el amanecer- aún es muy temprano -se volvió a acostar cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana- no creo que se rinda

Si pero ¿qué le puedo enseñar yo? -dijo Izanamy algo irritado-

Solo dile que necesita hacer -dijo Iza sonriendo, se acostó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios- solo se creativo y dile cómo hacer el Bankai, cuando tenga lo que quiere tendremos más tiempo para nosotros dos solos

Entendido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien lo haré si así nos deja solos -le dio un último beso y se levanto para vestirse, cuando salió y abrió la puerta principal se topó con Po sentado en el suelo frente a la puerta- ¿en verdad quieres que te entrené verdad?

Si quiero aprender esa técnica de la bestia gigante -dijo Po serio e Izanamy asintio serio, le hizo señas y los dos terminaron llegando a un campo rodeado de rocas y una montaña donde ellos podrían pelear libremente- este lugar ¿qué es?

Es una zona de entrenamiento para que podamos pelear con toda nuestra fuerza primero quiero probarte -dijo Izanamy serio, se adelantó unos pasos y se puso frente a él-

Bien entonces me vas a probar -dijo Po serio e Izanamy asintio- bien entonces pelearé con toda mi fuerza

Recuerda esto es solo una prueba -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien empecemos de una vez -dijo Po serio mientras se colocaba en su pose de combate-

-Izanamy se cruzó de brazos mientras el viento soplaba, Po comenzó a expulsar poder de su cuerpo y pasó a su forma de guardián usando sus alas, el fuego lo rodeó mientras Izanamy tenía una aura de energía negra y azul, Po avanzó hacia Izanamy lanzando una patada, Izanamy la esquivo bajando el cuerpo y Po termino detrás de él, giró en el aire y extendió ambos brazos disparando una bola de fuego, Izanamy se levanto y le dio una patada a la esfera con el talón, Po lo rodeó y lanzó un golpe de su lado derecho, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe con su armadura hecha de energía, se creó una onda de impacto en el campo y el suelo se agrietó, los dos se separaron saltando y Po se elevó un poco en el aire, Po giró y cayó lanzando una patada con el talón cubierto de fuego, Izanamy levanto los brazos cruzándolos bloqueando el golpe de Po dejando que todo se cubriera de fuego, Po se impulsó hacia atrás quedando de pie frente a Izanamy-

-Izanamy expulsó más poder formando la armadura del pecho y brazos, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos derechos frente a ellos, los dos se separaron y Po disparo un rayo de fuego concentrado, Izanamy lo esquivo corriendo y Po lo siguió lanzando un golpe, Po le dio justo en el estomago y lo lanzó contra unas rocas dejando un agujero en el campo, Po lo siguió e Izanamy se levanto envuelto en energía negra, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando un fuerte impacto, Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con el brazo derecho, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, seguido le dio un golpe en el pecho, Po se alejó un poco y disparo una bola de fuego que Izanamy rechazó dandole un golpe, Po llegó al suelo y los dos volvieron a avanzar chocando sus puños dejando una onda de impacto, los dos se movieron muy rápido chocando en el campo dejando tres impactos con rastros de fuego y energía, Po gruñó y lanzó un golpe envuelto en fuego, se creó una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, Izanamy sujeto la esfera con sus manos, forcejeo un poco expulsando más poder de su cuerpo, la desvío a un lado causando una explosión y Po apareció frente a él-

-Po persiguió a Izanamy encima de la montaña dejando agujeros por los impactos de sus golpes, Po estaba lanzando una serie de golpes soltando fuego y rayos por cada golpe, Izanamy se defendía y regresaba los golpes dejando rastros de energía negra y azul, los dos estaban en un intercambio de golpes muy fuerte, las rocas se levantaban y se quemaban por la fuerza de ambos, se escucho un fuerte impacto y la montaña quedo con un agujero más grande en la pared, Po apareció en el centro y vio el agujero-

¡No está! -Po grito sorprendido buscando a Izanamy- debió haber sido lanzado hasta al fondo - sonrío pero del agujero salió Izanamy con una ligera quemadura en la mejilla izquierda, Po se impresionó un momento e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo elevó más en el aire mientras Izanamy solo se dio la vuelta y cayó en la pared de la roca de pie, se agachó y se impulsó hacia Po, cuando llegó solo le sujetó de la muñeca izquierda y de su pierna, lo estiro lo mejor que pudo y le dio un rodillazo en la espina, lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el estomago con ambos puños juntos, Po termino siendo lanzado hacia el suelo y se estrelló de espaldas, Izanamy llegó con cuidado al suelo y Po se levanto serio viendo a Izanamy-

Lo has hecho bien Po -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- esos golpes fueron efectivos

Izanamy ¿has olvidado las reglas de este combate? -dijo Po serio viendo a Izanamy- quiero que me enseñes la técnica del Bankai como tú lo llamas -Izanamy se cruzó de brazos serio-

Eso es imposible Po -dijo Izanamy serio- no puedo enseñarte la técnica porque debes aceptar quién eres en el fondo

Solo muéstrame la técnica enséñame para que yo pueda entrenar -dijo Po un poco molesto e Izanamy suspiro- solo dime cómo hacerla

Bien -dijo Izanamy un poco irritado- primero debes tener la mente calmada, tú energía debe fluir en tu cuerpo tranquilamente -su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de una energía negra y azul- después -Izanamy grito un poco expulsando su poder- expulsas tu poder una vez que se haya mezclado correctamente contigo -Izanamy levanto los puños y la energía se volvió azul brillante en el centro- ¡Bankai! -el poder negro y azul lo rodeó mientras crecía y formaba un lobo negro con ojos rojos, su pelo estaba erizado e imitaba el pelaje de Izanamy pero las zonas blancas ahora de un blanco con azul brillante, el lobo estaba a cuatro patas, Izanamy lo deshizo y cayó al suelo de pie sudando un poco- así es como se hace

Pero no duraste mucho transformado -dijo Po sorprendido-

Eso se debe a que ahora mismo me es muy difícil hacer esa técnica -dijo Izanamy cansado- todo a que me separe de mi gema y eso hizo que perdiera casi todos mis poderes ahora mismo esto es muy cansado para mí

Entiendo -dijo Po tranquilo- bien tratare de hacer la técnica

Para eso tengo el lugar correcto sígueme -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una cascada con un río en la parte del centro con una fila de rocas pequeñas, la cascada estaba hecha con una roca superior de gran tamaño y una roca debajo improvisando una cueva- bien medita debajo de la cascada y no pierdas la calma -Po asintio y se sentó debajo de la cascada quitándose la camisa, la presión del agua le daba un suave masaje en los hombros y comenzó a relajarse, medito ahí mismo por lo menos treinta minutos, cuando estaba por levantarse algo en su mente hizo que tuviera algo parecido a un sueño -

 **-Sueño-** Po abrió los ojos viendo a los lados, aprecia que estaba en el Valle de La Paz, todo parecía de lo más normal, camino entre la multitud pero todos apenas notaron que él estaba ahí, siguió caminando por un rato hasta que llegó al palacio de Jade, entro y en el patio principal estaba Tigresa entrenando ella sola-

Tigresa -Po la llamo y Tigresa le dio una mirada sería y algo molesta- ¿todo está bien? -estaba un poco confundido por la forma que ella lo veía-

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Tigresa sería- ¿no deberías estar buscando la fuerza que querías?

Bueno yo...-Po no supo qué decir- bueno es que...me alegra verte...

¿Con que te alegra verme? -dijo Tigresa sería- sabes yo ya no te conozco la verdad, te fuiste por varios meses a entrenar a no sé dónde, me dejaste aquí sola -comenzó a levantar la voz algo molesta-

Yo lo siento no sabía que...esto te afectaría -dijo Po sorprendido- pero yo soy más fuerte que tú ahora puedo protegerte

¿Protegerme? -dijo Tigresa con burla- Po se ve que no lo entiendes, te fuiste varios meses me dejaste por poder, espero que haya valido la pena ser más fuerte para proteger a alguien que ya no te quiere, Po tú elegiste el poder por encima de mi y eso hizo que me perdieras -Tigresa le dio la espalda y estaba por irse pero Po trató de sujetarla pero su mano solo la pasó- pregúntate esto panda ¿qué era más importante, tú fuerza o yo? -Tigresa lo vio llorando un poco y eso le rompió el corazón a Po- creí que me amabas pero no es verdad

No, yo si te amo Tigresa -Po trató de seguirla pero ella se perdía en una oscuridad- Tigresa ¡vuelve en verdad te amo! -Tigresa se había perdido y todo se vio rodeado de llamas rojas y doradas- ¡¿qué es esto?!

 _La fuerza no viene de los músculos, viene de nuestro interior, de nuestro valor y corazón, nuestra fuerza viene de a quienes queremos proteger_ -se escucho una voz masculina haciendo eco en su mente, las llamas se juntaron formando a una ave frente a él- _Las llamas de tu máxima fuerza viene de tu verdad de quién eres en realidad ¡¿quién eres panda?! -_ él ave soltó un chillido y todo se cubrió de llamas mientras Po era envuelto por ellas **-Fin-**

-Po termino despertando alterado debajo de la fuente, vio a su alrededor la temperatura estaba un poco más alta, el sol estaba justo en el centro eso quería decir que esa más de medio día, se movió un poco y salió del agua, vio a los alrededores y noto a Izanamy meditando en la misma roca donde estaba, tenía las piernas cruzadas igual que los brazos y los ojos cerrados-

Izanamy despierta -Po le hablo y se acercó a moverlo- hey Izanamy háblame -pero él no respondía- vaya realmente está en un mundo de serenidad que gran control de la mente -sonrio sorprendido hasta que comenzó a escuchar ronquidos, de la nariz de Izanamy salió una burbuja la cual subía y bajaba por su respiración, Po se quedó sorprendido y con los ojos en blanco-

Jeje Iza...si...el pudín..estaba rico...si y -Izanamy estaba hablando dormido- más por qué te lo pones...justo en pequeña y rica...-Po se sonrojo pensando algo feo y le dio un golpe justo en la cabeza sacándole un chichón y lo trajo a la realidad- ¡Hayaiyaiyai! -Izanamy se levanto sujetándose la cabeza por el golpe- ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

Porque no despertabas y me desespere -dijo Po serio e Izanamy se levanto sujetándose la cabeza- escucha durante mi meditación vi y escuché a alguien -Po le contó todo a Izanamy y sobre todo resaltó el hecho de que un fénix apareció en su visión- ¿qué significa eso?

Son las enseñanzas del fénix Po -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- veras todos creen que las gemas que ustedes tienen solo son un método para tener más poder pero se equivocan, las gemas anteriormente eran seres vivos los cuatro seres celestiales que ayudaron a formar el mundo junto a Izanami e Izanagi, las gemas solo son un reflejo de esos antiguos seres y nosotros somos un conetenedor para esos poderes antiguos, si el fénix te hablo eso quiere decir que sintió las dudas que tenias en tu corazón

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿cómo debería lidiar con todo esto?

Bueno yo no te puedo decirlo con exactitud, pero primero deberías volver a China para disculparte con Tigresa -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- pero creo que lo mejor es que medites y trates de encontrar a ese fénix de nuevo si lo viste eso quiere decir que estás a un paso más de aprender la técnica

Gracias -dijo Po sonriendo- como ustedes los japoneses dirían _gracias rábano blanco, tu técnica de limón chupao se sintió muy bien en mi plátano_ -Po sonrio viendo a Izanamy el cual tenía los ojos agrandados y se golpeó la cara con la mano-

Mejor ve a pedirle disculpas a Tigresa -dijo Izanamy algo irritado, Po se retiró e Izanamy regresó al palacio, se dio la vuelta corriendo quitándose la camisa- ¡Iza ya me deshice de Po! -Iza lo busco y tomo del cuello para atraerlo al cuarto-

¡Anotación! -Iza grito contenta, mientras tanto Po grado un día en regresar a China, suspiro y siguió su camino hasta el palacio y abrió la puerta topándose con Tigresa la cual estaba entrenando-

Espero que esto no termine como mi sueño -dijo Po nervioso- Tigresa -Tigresa lo volteó a ver y se cruzó de brazos algo molesta-

¡¿En dónde estabas?! -Tigresa le grito algo molesta- ¡saliste a mitad de la noche y desapareciste por dos dias, me preocupaste Po!

Perdóname -dijo Po tranquilo y se acercó a ella- mira sé que eh sido un completo idiota estos días pero es un me sentí algo celoso de que fueras más fuerte que yo -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida- si soy un egoísta, un bobo, un ignorante y puedes detenerme cuando quieras

Estoy esperando macho fetichista por los músculos de cabeza hueca -dijo Tigresa con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de burla-

Y soy un macho muy muy Estupido fetichista por los músculos con la cabeza vacía -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa sonrio complacida y asintio- perdón solo fui a Japón a preguntarle a Izanamy sobre la técnica, ahora sé que solo soy un idiota con la gran suerte de tener a la chica más hermosa del mundo a su lado -tomo las manos de Tigresa y las levanto sonriendo dejando a Tigresa más que encantada-

Dime una cosa ¿por qué quieres ser más fuerte? ¿Tanto te molesto que yo fuera más fuerte? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Estaba celoso porque yo siempre fui el más fuerte del equipo, pero más que nada quería fuerza para defenderte de todo lo malo que estuviera presente -dijo Po tranquilo- si algo malo té llega a pasar y no puedo defenderte es algo con lo que no podría vivir -Tigresa sonrio un poco entendía bien sus sentimientos y eso era un temor en lo que siempre pensaba cada vez que peleaba junto a Po contra alguien fuerte, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios de forma corta-

Eres un tontito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- sabes yo siento lo mismo aveces, siempre pienso que habrá un enemigo al que nos costará derrotarlo y siempre temo que no sea lo bastante fuerte para derrotarlo yo sola -Po la abrazo y dejó que ella ronroneara mientras tallaba su cabeza en su pecho- pero siempre hay algo que me motiva bastante día a día, no importa dónde esté, no importa a donde vaya sé que siempre estarás conmigo, juntos podemos hacer lo que queramos, no importa quién sea nuestro oponente tú y yo podremos hacerle frente a lo que sea -Tigresa se separó y sonrio viendo a Po-

Si tienes razón juegos no debemos estar asustados, juntos somos invencibles -dijo Po sonriendo-

Te amo mi panda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Te amo mi tigresa eres la única para mí -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos terminaron dándose un beso en medio del patio-


	71. Chapter 71

**Nota rápida- Agradesco a TEIET por esta idea**

 **Gatitas juguetonas**

En el Valle de La Paz todo inició de noche, había luna llena y un cielo despejado, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que se escucho un grito que venía del palacio de Jade.

¡Deténgase! -se escucho un grito agudo de parte de Izanamy y otro grito más agudo de parte de Po, los dos estaban corriendo solo un pantalón por los pasillos mientras se escuchaban pasos detrás de ellos, se podía ver figuras que iban detrás de ellos hasta que los sujetaron, a Po lo sujetaron de la cabeza y de los hombros mientras que a Izanamy de los hombros la cabeza y la cola-

¡Te atrape! -se escucharon gritos femeninos detrás de ellos y cuando vieron Tigresa, Song, Bianca e Iza estaban detrás de ellos sonriendo, eran ellas los que los sujetaban a ámbos- ¡no te me escaparas Po vamos a crear muchos niños juntos! -decía Tigresa sonriendo y sonrojada-

No, yo tendré sus hijos primero quiero me parta en dos con su fuerza -decía Song sonrojada y desesperada viendo a Po mientras le sujetaba los hombros-

Izanamy me darán todo lo que yo quiera hasta que la noche se acabe -dijo Bianca sonriendo sonrojada pero mostraba más los dientes parecía hambrienta- no lo soltare hasta que quede satisfecha

Nadie tocara a mi Icha, solo yo tendré a sus bebes y él me complacerá toda la noche -decía Iza sonrojada un poco molesta pero sonriendo mostrando los dientes, las enemigas se vieron entre ellas molestas y gruñendo con fuerza, mientras Izanamy y Po estaba debajo tratando de escaparse-

¡Po! ¡Izanamy! ¡Eres mío! -gritaron todas molestas mientras sujetaban los hombros cabeza y cola de esos dos, ambos machos gritaron asustados mientras eran jalados por las hembras, Iza tenía a Izanamy sujetado de la cola y se la estaba jalando hasta parecía que se la iba a cortar-

 _Seguro se están diciendo "mi novio me dijo que este era un fic de amor y acción pero esas hembras calenturientas están por hacer puré a ese Galán y al panda" bueno para explicar que está pasando tendremos que retomar un par de días atrás antes de que Iza quiera arrancarme la cola de mi trasero_ -Izanamy pensó mientras Iza le sujetaba la cola y se la jalaba-

 _ **-Dos dias atrás-**_ en el Valle de La Paz era un día común y corriente, había pasado una semana desde que Izanamy se había quedado en la dimensión con Iza, todo iba normal para ellos en el Valle de La Paz ese mismo día Tigresa estaba siendo acompañada por Mono para jugar un poco con bastones de bambú en los pies como sancos para ser más altos-

Bien como ves esta idea fue buena -dijo Mono sonriendo- además es más divertido

Si pero...-Tigresa tenía problemas para mantener un poco el ritmo al caminar, se tambaleaba un poco- es más difícil de lo que pensé tú tienes más talento para esto que yo bien ahora a usar los poderes de la guerrera dragon -Tigresa sonrio y se calmó en un suspiro, comenzó a caminar con cuidado y lanzó una patada, Mono bajo el cuerpo por los bastones de bambú y lo esquivo, salgo y lanzó una patada con el bastón, Tigresa sonrio y dio un salto para enterrar los bastones en el suelo y Mono termino golpeando los bastones quedando temblando por el impacto- los llamo pilares del dolor

Buuuuuen noooombreeee -dijo Mono mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el impacto, Tigresa se rió un poco mientras Mono se calmaba- ¿ahora qué hacemos?

No lo sé vayamos recorriendo el Valle con estos sancos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Mono asintio- vaya que vista desde aquí puedo ver todo el Valle

Es verdad veamos el ganso de las manzanas está limpiando las manzanas como siempre -dijo Mon pasó riendo viendo al ganso de las manzanas haciendo lo suyo- Grulla oliendo las alfombras -los dos pusieron su vista en grulla escondido en un lado oliendo una alfombra y sonriendo de forma extraña, los dos maestros se quedaron sorprendidos y un poco extrañados-

Creo que la señora Hu tendrá nuevas Flores -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo unas rosas con una planta verde mezcladas con ellas- ¿qué clase de planta sera esa? -Tigresa siguió con su vista hasta que vio a cinco Qidan acercarse a la tienda de la señora Hu, los cinco Qidan se acercaron y comenzaron a llevarse la caja mientras uno tenía amenazada a la señora Hu con una espada- ¡bandidos!

Vamos Tigresa -dijo Mono serio, avanzó corriendo usando los cantos de bambú, Tigresa dio un grito pero no pudo avanzar debido a que tenía enterrado los sancos en el suelo, salgo a un techo cercano y fue corriendo por los techos cuatro patas mientras Mono estaba un poco más lejos-

Nos vemos lento -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras pasaba a la derecha de Mono corriendo en el techo, los dos no tardaron en llegar y se quedaron frente a los bandidos en su pose de combate- largo de aquí

Oblíganos -dijo uno de los Qidan serio, Tigresa avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que él Qidan cayera al suelo, un segundo apareció detrás de ella y metió su cabeza en una caja con una hierva de color verde-

¡Trampa! -Tigresa grito un poco sorprendida y trato de sacar la caja de su cabeza pero en eso sintió el olor de la hierva- hay no sé qué pachó pero huele bien rico aquí dentro

Tigresa atenta -Mono la llamo, salto y le dio una patada a un Qidan en la cabeza, otro Qidan apareció detrás de él sujetándolo del cuerpo con los brazos, se dio la vuelta y estrelló su cabeza en el suelo- Ayuda...no me dolió -hablo con una voz aguda y con dolor, Tigresa cayó al suelo de espalda ronroneando sobre la hierva verde mientras los bandidos estaban confundidos viendo que le pasaba-

Roben todo el dinero -dijo un tercer bandido hasta que se escucharon gruñidos en el campo y encima de ellos cayeron tres figuras dándoles una patada en la cabeza, dos figuras le dieron una patada a un Qidan cada una, la tercera avanzó y le dio un golpe a un Qidan en el estomago, el Qidan se quejó un poco la figura se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada al cuarto justo en el pecho estrellándolo contra el muro, los Qidan cayeron al suelo inconscientes, el líder se dio la vuelta para ver a Iza, Bianca e Izanamy los cuales habían derrotado a sus Qidan- hay no..-Izanamy se acercó y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara lanzándolo contra un muro hasta dejarlo estrellado y con la nariz rota-

Te pasaste amor -dijo Iza sonriendo, Izanamy e Iza se veían un poco heridos y con la ropa algo sucio Bianca estaba tranquila y sin ninguna herida-

Si perdón aveces olvido que aquí los dejan vivos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, se escucharon más ronroneos y vieron a Tigresa tirada en el suelo sobre hierva- vaya eso no se ve todos los días

Y como siempre el Mono inútil tirado en el suelo -dijo Iza con burla dandole una leve patada a Mono en la espalda dejandolo acostado-

¿Tigresa que tienes? -dijo Bianca sorprendida, Tigresa se levanto sonriendo y riendo un poco-

No sé que me pasó pero me siento muy bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Iza la jalo para se alejara de la hierva extraña, mientras Izanamy la estaba recogiendo- hay es Iza la viejita

¿Viejita? -dijo Iza ofendida y un poco molesta- Ti creo que te hace falta un baño -la cargo y la lanzó al agua de un estanque debajo de un Puente, enseguida Tigresa salió algo asustada y temblando de frío, se abrazó a sí misma y salió del agua sintiendo frío- ¿te sientes mejor?

¿Por qué hiciste eso? -dijo Tigresa extrañada-

Porque me dijiste vieja -dijo Iza molesta- además estabas drogada por esa hierva extraña -la ayudo a salir y Tigresa fue sacando vapor hasta que se fue secando-

¿Hierva extraña? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Mono trataba de levantarse pero Bianca lo volvió a pisar para que se quedara en el suelo-

¿Señora Hu que es esa planta extraña? -dijo Bianca extrañada viendo la planta en el suelo, tomó una parte y la olió un poco, sonrio haciendo que soltara un ronroneo y sus ojos se hicieron algo grandes-

Es la nepeta catarea -dijo la señora Hu sonriendo- es una hierva extraña que solo afecta a los felinos -Iza tomo un poco de la planta y la dejo en la caja dejando que Bianca volviera a la normalidad- pero lo más extraño es que se compran mucho con las rosas por alguna razón

Entonces es una hierva que nos afecta a los felinos vaya, es mejor no estar cerca de esa cosa -dijo Bianca nerviosa- pero huele muy bien

Pero también peligrosa sobre todo en las felinas -dijo Iza sonriendo- Lucy se tragó una por error cuando era una niña corrió de aquí para haya gritando "tengo hormigas en el cerebro" o "un conejote se robo mis dientes" fue muy divertido jeje -Iza se rió un poco mientras Mono escuchaba lo que decían-

Suena a cierta plantita verde que me gusta hacer en pastelitos un día pensé que me había tragado un conejo por error -dijo Bianca riendo un poco, las hembras se fueron platicando entre ellas y riendo mientras Izanamy ayudaba a la señora Hu a dejar todo como estaba y se fue corriendo alcanzando a Iza-

Creo que me van a dejar aquí -Mono lloriqueando un poco y luego sonrió- pero escuche algo muy bueno -se comenzó a reír un poco y se dio la vuelta para ver a la señora Hu- señora Hu ¿me vende 10 kilos de esa hierva gatuna? Y también rosas -la señora Hu se quedo un poco confundida y preocupada por Mono mientras tanto las tres hembras e Izanamy estaban caminando por las calles del Valle-

A propósito ¿qué hacen los tres aquí? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo quedando seca por sus poderes-

Bueno yo fui a una ciudad a detener una banda de ladrones en la ciudad de Mei Jin -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Nosotros tuvimos una misión en China casando a un sujeto que robo un artefacto místico de Japón -dijo Iza sonriendo mostrando un collar con un rubí rojo- este medallón te permite tener poderes de fuego o incrementarlos es un tesoro celestial

Ah ya veo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno por lo que veo los tres están algo cansados ¿quieren quedarse en el palacio?

Nos gustaría -dijeron las dos hembras mientras Izanamy bostezaba, después de un rato los cuatro llegaron al palacio y se toparon con Po y Hinata entrenando, Hinata estaba lanzando golpes y patadas mientras Po solo levantaba los brazos deteniendo sus pequeños golpes-

Vaya el panda no deja que Hinata descanse -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Bueno es idea de Hinata ella quiere ser tan fuerte como Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- por eso siempre le pide que la entrene todos los días -Hinata salto y disparo una bola de fuego de sus manos, Po solo levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque, lo apretó con fuerza y la desvío a un lado, Hinata cayó al suelo respirando agitada-

Bien descansemos por hoy -dijo Po tranquilo y Hinata asintio- lo hiciste muy bien Hinata

Gracias Maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras saludaba a Po- señora Iza -Hinata sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella- ¿Isaac vino con usted?

Oh lo siento querida Isaac se tuvo que quedar en Japón por una misión, cuando tenga venir de nuevo lo traeré para que juegues con el -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras le tallaba la cabeza a Hinata-

Ah está bien quería jugar con el -dijo Hinata algo decepcionada- entonces...-vio a Izanamy el cual estaba moviendo la cola de lado a lado y eso le llamo la atención, justo en la punta de la cola tenía un pedazo de la hierva gatuna, Hinata sintió el aroma de la hierva y sus pupilas se agrandaron un poco, se puso a cuatro patas y avanzó hacia la cola de Izanamy tratando de tratarla en sus manos, Izanamy movió su cola hacia arriba evitando que Hinata la atrapar- ¡Ven aquí! -corrió de regreso e Izanamy sonrio saltando evitando el ataque de Hinata, Hinata cayó al suelo rodando pero se volvió a poner a cuatro patas gruñendo un poco viendo la punta de la cola de Izanamy-

¿Hinata qué haces? -dijo Po confundido pero Hinata no contesto avanzó corriendo y salgo tratando de atrapara la cola de Izanamy pero el solo giró evitando el ataque- ¡Hinata ya basta! -Po le grito un poco y Hinata reaccionó pero cuando lo hizo ya estaba saltando hacia Izanamy-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Hinata extrañada e Izanamy la atrapó en sus manos- ¿qué estaba haciendo-

No lo sé pero estabas extraña persiguiendo mi cola -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la bajo y le tallo la cabeza- oye pequeña ¿por qué no vas a descansar un rato? debes estar cansada

Sí señor -dijo Hinata un poco extrañada y se retiró a descansar-

Eso fue raro -dijo Izanamy confundido- bueno no importa

Se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Po extrañado-

Vaya que grosero panda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tuvimos una misión importante, así que Tigresa nos invitó a quedarnos por esta semanas no lo que Iza y yo nos recuperamos

Está bien ya que nos han ayudado en muchas ocaciones pueden quedarse -dijo Po tranquilo- por cierto ¿dónde está Mono?

A quien le importa -dijeron las hembras sonriendo haciendo que Po alzara los hombros e Izanamy sonriera, más tarde esa noche Mono termino llegando con algunas flores, frutas y la hierva gatuna que había puesto extraña a Tigresa,Shifu había mandado a Grulla y a Mantis a una misión fuera del palacio, Víbora había salido por reconocimiento al Valle, Hinata, Iza, Izanamy, Bianca, Tigresa y Po estaban en la cocina tratando de comer algo-

Bien todos estaba ocupados -dijo Mono ocultándose entre las sombras, tomó algunas cosas y se las llevo con el, en su cuarto comenzó a tomar las hiervas gatunas y las fue aplastando sobre una roca dejando una mezcla pegajosa y olorosa- bien ahora jabón -le pusó algo de jabón en polvo haciendo la mezcla de multi color- shampoo -tomo la botella de shampoo del baño el cual tenía la imagen de un panda- ah es el shampoo de Po bueno no importa -metió la mezcla dentro de la botella y comenzó a agitarla con fuerza dejando que todo se mezclara dentro, cuando termino el shampoo tomó un olor trapo y color diferente- bien jiji ahora verán que soy el mejor bromista el Valle -se siguió riendo y guardo el shampoo en su lugar, después de un rato regreso a la cocina donde vio a Iza y a Izanamy sonriendo chocando sus narices, los dos estaban como en un beso pero solo tocaban sus narices mientras el amor se sentía entre los dos, mientras Bianca le tapaba los ojos a Hinata para que no viera nada de la escena, Tigresa estaba cocinando mientras no le prestaba atención a lo que pasaba detrás de ella, Po por su parte estaba irritado más que nada por los dos que no dejaban de soltar pequeños cantos con la boca cerrada-

¡Ya sepárense! -Po les grito irritado mientras que la pareja estaban molestos con el- bueno ya perdón pero no es bueno demostrar tanto amor frente a los de,as

Y más si una de ellos está soltera -dijo Bianca algo irritado- ¿qué tal si se van a bañar de una vez?

Es verdad yo también necesito un baño -dijo Po sintiendo su olor corporal-

Deacuerdo que Iza se bañe primero y luego voy yo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

¿Por qué no me acompañas? -dijo Iza sonriendo de forma coqueta-

Dice lo a la vena parlante de Po -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo que Po tenía una vena marcada en su frente por el enojo-

Bueno -dijo Iza sonriendo, primero fue Iza en bañarse y luego Izanamy el cual le pidió el shampoo prestado a Po el cual acepto, Izanamy se lavó todo la cabeza hasta la cola con el shampoo que Mono había hecho, después de el Po siguió y se lavó con el mismo Shampoo, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta pero se habían puesto una mezcla de hierva gatuna al cuerpo, debido al olor de la comida de Tigresa ninguna de las felinas se dio cuenta del olor extraño que emanaban los dos, cuando fueron a dormir, Tigresa y Po fueron a dormir juntos, Iza e Izanamy igual durmieron juntos y Bianca durmió sola, apenas todos habían cerrado los ojos Iza despertó y comenzó a sentir un olor extraño en el cuarto, Tigresa igual se despertó sintiendo un olor extraño-

Qué bien huele -dijo Iza sonriendo, comenzó a olfatear un poco en el lugar hasta que noto que el olor venia de Izanamy- huy ¿con que te bañaste?

¿Con el shampoo? -dijo Izanamy extrañado y sonriendo, cuando se dio cuenta Iza estaba sobre el besándolo de forma algo salvaje- Iza...aún...es muy...temprano...y estoy...cansado..-hablaba entre besos, mientras tanto Tigresa estaba respirando agitada, estaba sonrojada y veo a Po como si se fuera a "comer" , Po abrió los ojos viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba sonriendo y se lamia los labios-

Eeee Tigresa ¿estás bien? -dijo Po sorprendido, Tigresa solo sonrió y se sentó encima de él- espera ¿ahora? No podemos los demás...

No me importa que piensen ellos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- y por lo que escucho no soy la única que tuvo la misma idea jiji -Tigresa beso de forma de salvaje y apasionada a Po mientras él solo tuvo que seguirle la corriente, le dio la vuelta quedando encima de él, Tigresa sonrio un poco- buen comienzo mi amor -pasó sus piernas por detrás de él sujetándolo con fuerza y uso su cola para sujetarle la cadera, durante unos minutos se escucho como todo era destruido y las cosas se rompían dentro de la habitación- ¡Yehaaa!

¡Ouh mis panditas! -Po grito adolorido, mientras con Bianca ella estaba acostada en la cama con una cara de estar molesta e irritada-

Las paredes de este palacio siempre son tan delgadas -dijo Bianca molesta, tomó la almohada que tenía y se cubrió las orejas con ella- huy Byakun ¿por qué tenías que irte? -inflo las mejillas molesta, trato de dormir pero por los reunidos de Iza y Tigresa no pudo de momento, a la mañana siguiente Bianca despertó algo molesta y cansada, estaba regresando de la cocina con una tasa de té y vio a Izanamy parado en medio del patio usando sólo su pantalón, vio su espalda estaba llena de cicatrices no de garras si no de cortes de espadas, tenía un corte justo en la espalda de forma diagonal, otro en el costado izquierdo justo en las costillas y en el hombro derecho, estaba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma calmada- ¿ahora qué harás? -Izanamy comenzó a gritar y expulsó un poder negro y azul de su cuerpo, todo el patio se iluminó con su poder mientras su cuerpo aumentaba el tamaño de sus músculos, el poder salió con ondas de energía, Bianca se quedo quita viendo la fuerza de Izanamy y se quedó impresionada, el palacio entero parecía que estaba temblando con algo de fuerza, los muros comenzaron a agrietarse por la energía- ¿qué poder tiene? -se impresionó bastante por la energía hasta que Izanamy se detuvo y quedo cansado- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Solo quería ver a que limite llegaba mis poderes ahora que ya no soy un guardián -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el escalón- luces cansada ¿dormiste bien?

No debido a sus juegos -dijo Bianca molesta, Izanamy se disculpó pero Bianca comenzó a sentir un olor extraño que emanaba de el, se comenzó a sonrojar y a emocionar un poco, por alguna razón veía algo extraño a Izanamy y le gustaba-

Discúlpame -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es que Iza se comportó de una manera singular anoche -Bianca se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada, Izanamy por su parte respiro de forma tranquila y comenzó a pelear contra el aire el solo, estaba lanzando golpes y patadas, Bianca se sentó en uno de los escalones y sonrio sonrojada al verlo entrenar, mientras tanto en los cuartos Po e estaba acostado en la cama con Tigresa abrazándolo del pecho de manera muy pero muy posesiva, Po se logró soltar un momento y salió de la cama para ponerse el pantalón negro revelando que tenía muchos arañazos en la espalda tanto hasta sangraban un poco, Po solo camino un poco aturdido y salió del cuarto con calma, salió al patio para entrenar un poco pero vio a Izanamy entrenando y Bianca la cual no dejaba de verlo con cariño-

¿Acaso lo está viendo con afecto? -dijo Po sorprendido, noto la mirada de Bianca y su claro sonrojo- creo que tanto juego de Tigresa hace que alucine -se dio un momento y salió del patio rumbo al bosque para su entrenamiento, llego al bosque de Robles duros y firmes, respiro de forma tranquila y retrajo sus manos a las costillas, comenzó a golpear el árbol frente a él, salto y le dio una patada con el empeine al roble y este tembló un poco, Po salto y giró cayendo de forma vertical y lanzó una patada de talón con la pierna derecha, había cortado el roble en dos con su propia pierna, suspiro y se quedó de pie-

Pobrecito árbol tenía una vida por delante -dijo Song detrás de él y Po se dio la vuelta para verla- hola Po

Hola Song supongo que vienes a ver a Tigresa -dijo Po serio pero teniendo un tacto un poco más ale con ella, le dio la espalda y comenzó a golpear otro árbol- ella está en el palacio pero a un no se levanta

Hay que mal yo quería ver a mi amiga un rato -dijo Song sonriendo- ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

Por mí está bien pero no hagas mucho ruido debo concentrarme -dijo Po en un tono amable pero serio, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer las poses de La Paz interior- Paz interior -la energía en su cuerpo fue en aumento y lanzó un golpe horizontal dejando un rastro de energía y corto el árbol dejandolo un poco quemado-

¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue asombroso! -Song grito sorprendida- ¡¿cómo hiciste eso?!

Con paz interior -dijo Po tranquilo, se sentó junto a Song dejando que el olor del jabón que aún tenía en el cuerpo le llegara, en un momento el pelo de Song se erizo y su cola comenzó a agitarse mientras sus pupilas se hacían grandes y negras, vio a Po un momento y parecía que un Aura brilloso y Rosa lo tenía rodeado como si fuera un tesoro mismo-

Oye Po ¿crees que podamos ir al palacio a hablar tú y yo? -dijo Song sonriendo de forma coqueta cosa que llamó la atención de Po- digo si quieres

Por mí está bien además Tigresa confía en ti -dijo Po tranquilo, Song asintio los dos estaban cambiando de regreso hasta que a Song se le ocurrió una idea, vio una roca en el camino y avanzó hasta tropezarse sutilmente con ella y cayó al suelo- Song ¿estás bien?

Hay no creo que me lastime el tobillo me duele -dijo Song soltando unas lágrimas de cocodrilo- cárgame me duelo -se acostó en el suelo y sujeto su pierna derecha, Po alzó una ceja confundido- por favor me duele ¿o no eres un hombre? -Song soltó una risa burlona y Po se puso serio, la cargo al estilo princesa en sus brazos y se fue con ella- hay eres tan fuerte -le tallo los músculos con las manos y soltó un ronroneo, estaba viendo sus músculos estirados, los brazos fornidos, torso delgado y firme con abdomen de lavadero y el pachó musculoso, Song sonrio pasando sus manos por el cuello de Po y se pego más a su pecho soltando ronroneos-

No te acostumbres -dijo Po un tanto molesto, mientras tanto en el palacio Iza y Tigresa comenzaron a despertar gruñendo con fuerza al no sentir el calor u olor de su pareja, se levantaron muy aprisa y se vistieron para salir del cuarto y toparse con la otra-

¡Iza! ¡Tigresa! -gritaron el nombre de la otra- ¡¿dónde está mi novio?! -volvieron a decir- ¡yo no eh visto a tu novio estoy buscando al mío! -las dos lanzaron un gruñido al aire y se fueron de ahí, Tigresa fue al patio y se topó con Izanamy entrenando y a Bianca viéndolo-

¿Bianca has visto a mi Po? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

No perdón el se fue hace un rato -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Tigresa solo gruño y se sentó un rato a su lado, Iza llego con Izanamy y lo derribó quedando ella encima de él, Bianca gruñó un poco al ver eso-

Qué bueno que encontré -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿quieres algo?

Tal vez un poco de té estaría bien o un jugo pero antes Iza quítate de encima que estoy muy pero muy adolorido de mis lobillos -dijo Izanamy forcejeando un poco e Iza se había dado cuenta de que había caído con la rodilla encima de sus "lobillos"-

¡Hay perdón! -dijo Iza asustada y se levanto muy rápido, Izanamy se quejó y se sujeto él área afectada-

Descuida estar bien -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Iza asintio sonriendo y fue a la cocina por algo de beber para ellos, Bianca gruñó un poco y se acercó a Izanamy-

Izanamy dime ¿me enseñarías a usar el Aura gigante? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Claro con gusto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se pusieron en pose de combate y se pusieron a pelear entre los dos, Iza regreso al poco rato y los vio mientras la puerta del palacio se abrió revelando a Po cargando a Song en sus brazos la cual estaba ronroneando y estaba muy cómoda sobre el, Tigresa e Iza estaban viendo a "competencia" y gruñeron con fuerza teniendo la misma idea en la mente _"Esto es la guerra"_


	72. Chapter 72

**Gatitas juguetonas -segunda parte**

En el patio del palacio de Jade Izanamy estaba entrenando con Bianca, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, Izanamy salto hacia atrás y vio que Bianca estaba expulsando una aura blanca y azul de rayos mientras estaba en su forma de guardiana-

Ahora tienes que calmarte un poco -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- debes calmar tus emociones trata de calmarlas -Bianca termino arrodillada en el suelo y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada- descansemos un momento -Izanamy sonrio y se sentó junto a ella- bien hecho mejoraste más rápido de lo pensado mejor que Po

Pero aún no es suficiente ¿verdad? -dijo Bianca tranquila y se acercó de forma cautelosa a Izanamy, se paró sobre sus rodillas y manos para acercarse más a su rostro- ¿no fue suficiente?

No te desesperes esto se hace poco a poco con calma -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, en otro extremo Iza estaba caminando por los pasillos con una bandeja con dos tazas de té encima, Tigresa estaba viendo todo sentada en la escalera hasta que Iza llego-

Hey ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? -dijo Iza tranquila dejando el té en el suelo hasta que Tigresa señaló a Bianca que estaba muy pero muy cerca de Izanamy dejandolo incómodo con la mirada que tenía ella- ¡¿pero qué cree que le está haciendo?!

Vamos Iza sabes que ella no va a tratar de quitártelo ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, la puerta del palacio se abrió revelando a Po cargando a Song la cual se hacía la gatita inocente y lastimada- ¡¿pero qué demonios está haciendo esa gata sobre mi novio?! -Tigresa grito molesta, ambas comenzaron a gruñir molestas, Iza apretó la bandeja hasta apachurrarla y dejarla hecha bola en sus manos, Tigresa tomo una columna y la partío en dos-

Haré correr sangre esta tarde -dijeron las dos celosas y molestas, Iza solo se acercó molesta a Izanamy y Bianca, Tigresa se acercó molesta a Po y a Song-

Hola -dijo Izanamy tranquilo hasta que Iza hizo que una roca saliera del suelo y la estrelló con fuerza en la cabeza de Izanamy- ¡Hayaiyaiyai! -Izanamy grito de dolor mientras quedó tirado en el suelo con Iza molesta, Bianca se levanto impresionada y se acercó a Iza viéndola molesta-

Se puede saber ¿por qué hiciste eso? -dijo Bianca molesta-

¡No me gusta que estés tan cerca de él! ¡Izanamy es mi novio y es mejor que no trates de quitármelo! -dijo Iza molesta hasta que Bianca sonrió-

Yo nunca eh escuchado decir a Izanamy que ustedes dos son novios -dijo Bianca sonriendo con burla mientras Iza abrio los ojos sorprendida- di en el blanco ¿verdad? -Izanamy se levanto adolorido y con un chichón en la cabeza-

Au ¿por qué me golpeaste? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido e Iza estaba molesta-

¡¿No les has dicho a nadie que somos novios?! -Iza grito algo molesta e Izanamy se puso nervioso-

No espera permite explicártelo -dijo Izanamy nervioso pero Iza comenzó a gruñir y a perseguirlo por todo el patio tratando de golpearlo por su lado Tigresa estaba frente a Po con una mirada de molesta y las pupilas afiladas-

Po ¿qué significa esto? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo apretando los dientes molesta-

Bueno ella dijo que se había lastimado el tobillo -dijo Po nervioso- así que solo la traje aquí para que descansara -Tigresa bajo la mirada y vio directamente a Song, Song por su lado estaba sonriendo sonrojada y enrollada como si fuera una gatita en su cama-

Song si te sientes mal entonces yo te voy a curar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo celosa sacando unas vendas- bien empecemos a poner las vendas directamente a tu cuello

¡Hay no que miedo Po abrázame! -Song abrazo el cuello de Po soltando algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras se burlaba de Tigresa-

Es mejor que lo sueltes Song si en verdad no quieres que te rompa el cuello -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Quiero ver que lo intentes ti...gre...sa...pla...na-Song le deletreo las palabras sonriendo y Tigresa se enojo-

¡Con mis pechos no te metas! -Tigresa le salgo encima a Song y comenzaron a pelear dejando una cortina de polvo en el campo, Po estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo Tigresa le sujeto las orejas a Song y Song le sujeto los hombros a Tigresa, las dos comenzaron a gruñir se hasta que rasgaron la zona del pecho de las blusas revelando sus vendas del pecho- ¡Era mi blusa favorita! -Tigresa le sujeto la cinta de la cintura a Song y la jalo con fuerza deshaciendo el nudo, Tigresa sonrio y lanzó un corte con sus garras de forma vertical rompiendo el pantalón y revelando la ropa interior de Song las cuales eran unas pantaletas de color moradas, Song grito sonrojada y se tapo con las manos, Po se quedó sorprendido y Tigresa se rió victoriosa- jajaja gane

No -Song avanzó y le bajó el pantalón hasta con todo y ropa interior, Tigresa se sonrojo bastante y grito con fuerza de forma aguda, Po por su parte estaba sonrojado viendo el trasero de Tigresa, Song se reía de forma histérica hasta que Tigresa le sujeto el cuello con la cola y comenzó a gruñir, se levanto la ropa interior y se la puso pero Song le salto encima y las dos comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo, Tigresa se dio la vuelta forcejeando contra Song, las dos estaban peleando en el suelo mientras sus piernas se entrlazaban y sus caderas se movían, Po estaba sorprendido y sonrojado pero más que nada estaba maravillado con lo que estaba viendo-

 _¡Sus muslos Woah! -_ Po grito sorprendido en su mente, estaba viendo como las piernas de ambas felinas se estaban entre lanzando y chocando entre ellas- _la flexibilidad, la forma, Tigresa tal vez tenga las piernas más grandes y gruesas que Song pero Song no se queda atrás_ -Po estaba sorprendido viendo como Tigresa movía las caderas de lado a lado dejando ver las curvas debajo de la ropa, Song estaba peleando mientras las piernas de ambas chocaban y forcejeaban, las dos volvieron a dar la vuelta dejando que Song estuviera arriba por un momento, Song metió la pierna izquierda entre las piernas de Tigresa tocando lo posible- _La complexión, la forma, conozco la piel de Tigresa y es muy suave, estar entre muslos suaves es mi sueño_ -Po estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio que Tigresa y Song terminaron acercándose tanto que las dos le dieron un golpe de gancho justo a la entrepierna haciendo que Po gritara de dolor y escupiera espuma por la boca-

¡Mi Po! -gritaron ambas hembras preocupadas y luego se vieron molestas- ¡¿tú Po?! -gritaron de nuevo y la pelea comenzó otra vez, Po se levanto quejándose de dolor e iba a hacer algo pero se escucho un grito e Izanamy salió volando enfrente de él para estrellarse contra la pared de espaldas-

¡Mira lo que hiciste! -Iza grito molesta mientras Bianca estaba frente a ella-

¡¿Lo que yo hice?! ¡Tú lo golpeaste bruta! -Bianca le regresó el grito y las dos quedaron en una pelea de gruñidos, las chicas siguieron con sus gritos hasta que Po comenzó a perder la paciencia-

¡YA BASTA! -Po grito con fuerza alertando a todas las chicas y ellas dejaron de pelear para verlo- deténganse de una vez están peleando desnudas por el amor a Buda -las hembras se vieron, las vendas en el pecho de Tigresa cayeron igual que las de Song, Iza y Bianca estaban apenas comenzando, Tigresa y Song gritaron sonrojadas y se cubrieron- bien no sé qué les pasa pero lo mejor es que se detengan de una vez antes de que esto pase a mayores apuesto que Izanamy piensa lo mismo o ¿no? -Po volteo a ver dónde Izanamy se había estrellado solo para encontrarlo con los ojos en forma de ruleta- miren lo que hicieron

Hay no -Iza y Bianca fueron a verlo y lo sacaron de la pared- Izanamy responde -Iza lo movió un poco-

No mami...no quiero comer mono frito...-Izanamy estaba balbuceando un poco debido a su confusión, Po lo sujeto de una pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo-

Bien me lo llevaré mientras ustedes cálmense y empiecen con el entrenamiento -dijo Po serio, levanto a Izanamy lo pusó en su hombro derecho haciendo que viera a su espalda-

Oigan ¿ese es mi trasero? -dijo Izanamy confundido- pensé que era más grande -las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por su comportamiento, cuando sintieron los aromas de ambos machos lejos ella regresaron a sus pensamientos normales-

¿Qué pasó aquí exactamente? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- yo jamás pelearía así -estaba un poco avergonzada tapando sus pechos con las manos-

Yo tampoco lo sé cuando sentí el aroma de Po me volví loca perdóname Tigresa -dijo Song sonrojada-

No hay de qué perdonar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No perdóname por esto -dijo Song sonriendo y Tigresa se quedo confundidas, Song le dio un mano razón en la cabeza y salió corriendo por la dirección en donde se fue Po- perdón pero tienes un buen macho no lo pienso dejártelo todo a ti -Song se dio y Tigresa gruñó para ir contra ella, apenas Song estaba por dar la vuelta cuando fue tacleada por Tigresa y las dos cayeron al suelo empezando su pelea de nuevo-

Perdón por lo que pasó -dijo Bianca tranquila- no te mentiré el si se me hace atractivo -Iza tenía la mirada baja oculta por su pelo- ¿qué tienes?

El en serio ¿nunca ha dicho que somos novios? -dijo Iza con el animo decaido-

No, lo siento pero solo a mí no me lo ha dicho tal vez a otros si -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Ahora que lo pienso -Iza se quedo pensando- creo que nunca nos hemos presentado como novio y novia solo mis amigos lo saben y eso es solo en el palacio, además creo que ni nos llamamos de esa forma, nunca me ha dicho novia y yo nunca lo he llamado novio -Iza se sorprendió bastante- oh cielos nunca lo discutimos solo decimos que nos queremos

Entonces se puede decir ¿que técnicamente es libre tener otra relación con otra hembra? -dijo Bianca sonriendo poco pero no notable-

Si bueno solo si esa hembra lo presiona demasiado -dijo Iza tranquila- ¿por qué me preguntas...? -apenas termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que Bianca estaba corriendo hacia la dirección que Po había tomado, le tomó un par de segundos aIza darse cuenta de sus intenciones y la siguió corriendo, mientras tanto Po había llevado a Izanamy a la cocina para que recuperara del conocimiento-

Hay ¿que pasó? ¿Me pisó un elefante? -dijo Izanamy confundido sintiendo dolor en toda la espalda-

Las chicas por alguna razón estaban volviéndose locas -dijo Po tranquilo- lo mejor es mantener distancia de ellas por nuestro bien -Izanamy se levanto confundido y recordó que Iza lo estaba persiguiendo por todo el campo intentando golpearlo- bien ¿qué crees que lo causó?

No lo sé, deben estar en celo quizás -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- aunque es raro no es temporada de celo apenas iniciará en cinco meses -Izanamy pasó su mano por su nariz y sintió el aroma haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz, lo sintió mejor viniendo de todo su cuerpo pero no le pasó nada- ¿qué extraño olor tengo?

Es porque sudaste -dijo Po tranquilo, se escucharon algunos pasos de seres corriendo y las cuatro hembras abrieron la puerta de un golpe todas juntas cayendo al suelo- ¿ahora qué?

¡Vine a evitar que me quiten a mi novio! -gritaron Iza y Tigresa molestas, Bianca avanzó a paso veloz y se puso al lado derecho de Izanamy y abrazo su brazo-

¡¿Qué haces suéltalo?! -Iza grito molesta mientras Izanamy estaba sonrojado y nervioso, Iza tomó el brazo izquierdo mientras sonreía- a Izanamy le gusta mi piel -puso el brazo de Izanamy entre sus pechos y los hizo rebotar- ¿verdad? -Iza sonrio dejando a Izanamy sonrojado-

Ah bueno yo...-Izanamy no supo qué decir hasta que sintió algo grande y suave en su mano derecha y volteo a que Bianca tenía su mano en sus muslos-

¿Qué piensas soy más suave y grande? -dijo Bianca sonriendo de forma atrevida mientras Izanamy no sabia que hacer, Po por su lado no se quedaba atrás Song le había saltado encima sujetando su cabeza entre sus pechos o lo poco que tenía-

Vamos Po llévame a dar un paseo por favor -dijo Song sonriendo mientras Po trataba de pensar-

Oye suéltalo no te llevará a ningún lado -dijo Tigresa molesta, avanzó y se sentó al lado derecho de Po para verlo a la cara- además tú nunca podrás satisfacerlo como yo lo hago -Tigresa se quitó los vendajes revelando sus pechos de pezones rosados y erizados, Tigresa salto y colocó sus pechos en la cara de Po, Po estaba al punto de un paro cardiaco estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza- dime mi amor te gustan verdad -Tigresa sonrio y hablo con una voz tierna, ella movió sus senos de arriba para abajo para hacer que tallaran la cara de Po-

No me quedare de brazos cruzados pechugona -dijo Song molesta pero sonrío, se bajó el pantalón y se quitó las vendas revelando sus senos pequeños y piernas torneadas, Po grito con la boca cerrada mientras Song le tallaba sus piernas en el pecho dejando que el pelo de Po se erizara- los pechos no son el único atractivo que tienen las mujeres -Song estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras a Po casi se le salía el cerebro por la emoción-

¡Déjalo yo puedo hacerlo feliz! ¡No yo lo haré feliz! -Bianca e Iza estaban jalando los brazos de Izanamy hasta que las dos pasaron sus manos entre las piernas de Izanamy y sujetaron algo con fuerza- ¡yo lo haré más feliz! -Izanamy grito poniéndose tanto rojo como morado de la cara-

¡Chivas con eso no se juega! -Izanamy grito con algo de dolor, las peleas en la cocina siguieron hasta que se escucharon unos golpeteos en el suelo y todo voltearon a ver a Shifu en la entrada con sangre escurriéndole por la nariz igual que a Mono, Mantis y Grulla pero Mono se estaba conteniendo la risa, por su parte Víbora estaba tapándole los ojos a Hinata para que no viera nada-

Shifu...-dijeron los dos machos preocupados y las hembras tardaron en reaccionar hasta soltaron un fuerte grito por la vergüenza, después de un rato Shifu tenía a las cuarto castigadas, estaban paradas sobre un tronco de madera con baldes de agua en las manos, tenían los brazos extendidos con los baldes en las manos y un tercer balde en la cabeza-

Ahora como castigo extra será esto, ninguna de las dos podrá acercarse a ninguno de los machos durante toda la tarde -dijo Shifu serio pero era difícil tomarlo en serio con dos pedazos de papel ensangrentados en la nariz, las chicas se quejaron un poco- pero sí a alguna se le cae el balde con agua tendrá que subir y bajar las escaleras para llenar los tres baldes en un viaje cada uno, si las oigo discutir Hinata tiene autorización para lanzarles un balde con agua fría

Estoy lista abuelito -dijo Hinata sonriendo a su lado estaban más de 20 baldes con agua dentro y un pedazo de hielo- y les puse hielito de las montañas para que sea más frío -las chicas se pusieron nerviosas -

Bien Hinata te dejo a cargo ya sabes si hablan lánzales agua -dijo Shifu tranquilo y Hinata asintio sonriendo, Shifu se retiró dejando a las hembras solas, esperaron más de diez minutos hasta que Song fue la primera e hablar-

Nada de esto huviera pasado si no te hubieras metido en mi camino -dijo Song molesta-

Trata es de violar a mi novio con tu cuerpo plano -dijo Tigresa molesta, Hinata sonrio y les lanzó el agua a cada una y ellas gritaron del frío- ¡aaa! ¡Está helada!

Jeje no tienen hablar -dijo Hinata sonriendo de forma inocente, las dos felinas solo asintieron se vieron un momento y luego voltearon a otro lado molestas- me voy a divertir mucho aquí -Hinata sonrio un poco mostrando el agua con un pedazo de hielo dentro, las hembras se pusieron un poco tensas y nerviosas " _Esta niña crecerá para ser un demonio, niña demonio"_ pensaron todas nerviosas- creo que sería buena castigando a las personas a golpes sobre todo a los machos -Hinata estaba sonriendo emocionada mientras Izanamy termino estornudando-

Salud -dijo Po tranquilo mientras entrenaba en el gimnasio- ¿te estás enfermando?

No lo sé pero por un momento el apodo de Hinata me sonó en la cabeza -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Po se quedó confundido- el apodo de Hinata en su adolescencia, la Hinata de mi dimensión era llamada la niña Demonio a los 17 años

¿Por qué le pusieron un apodo así? -dijo Po incrédulo- que crueldad

Era porque lo que le gustaba hacer más que comer era golpear a los machos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- le decían así porque literalmente le gustaba perseguir a los machos que la insultaban o le decían algo feo de su cuerpo y los golpeó y los ato desnudos a un tronco

Bueno eso está justificado -dijo Po sonriendo de forma torcida, Víbora escucho lo que Izanamy contaba y no se lo creyó-

Pero Hinata es una niña muy dulce no creo que ella sea tan malvada en el futuro -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Lo mismo decía yo hasta que me golpeó una vez por hacerle una broma de meter su mano izquierda en agua, me golpeó y ato a un tronco con ropa -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Eso no suena tan mal -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Luego lanzó ese tronco conmigo al río más cercano y me termine más golpeado -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mientras Víbora y Po se quedaron sorprendidos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, se escucho el agua correr y un grito de parte de las hembras en la parte de afuera- creo que ya está disfrutando la venganza -Po sintió un poco de temor al pensar el destino que tendría Hinata en el futuro, afuera las hembras terminaron mojadas completamente y con el agua tirada-

Perdieron ahora tienen que ir a llenar los baldes -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras las hembras se molestaron un poco con ella, después de cumplir con su tarde siempre, Po entro al baño para bañarse de momento, no lo noto del todo pero su shampoo aún tenía esas plantas que Mono le había puesto, después de su baño fue turno de Izanamy, el estaba tallando su cola dejándola enjabonada hasta que noto algo dentro del shampoo-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Izanamy confundido, sacó un pedazo de hoja de planta de la espuma y la vio en sus dedos- ¿una planta? -se quedo viéndola hasta que escucho alguien abrió la puerta del baño- perdón está ocupado

Si y para mí no hay problema -dijo una hembra detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para ver a Bianca usando sólo una toalla enfrente- si quieres puedo tallar fu espalda -Bianca sonrio sonrojada e Izanamy grito sonrojado y retrocedió un poco hasta chocar con algo-

¡¿Bianca qué haces aquí?! -Izanamy grito sonrojado, Bianca estaba sonrojada y avanzó un poco, había Japón en el suelo así que resbaló un poco y cayó de cara sobre Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó un poco por el golpe en su cabeza pero cara termino justo entre los pechos de Bianca,crean grandes y redondos, Izanamy estaba sonrojado pero los toco un poco, Bianca suspiro sonriendo _"son tan grandes, suaves, es algo diferente, el pelo suave, la forma moldeable un pezon un poco áspero pero fino, excepto por Iza son casi perfectos"_ pensó Izanamy sorprendido, mientras no dejaba de sujetar el seno derecho de Bianca haciéndola gemir por un momento-

Sabes eres el segundo macho por el cual me siento atraída -dijo Bianca sonriendo sonrojada, bajo un poco su cara para quedar al nivel, ella quedó parada sobre sus manos y rodillas, pasó su mano por el brazo izquierdo de Izanamy viendo la enorme cantidad de cicatrices- estas cicatrices, estos brazos fuertes, torso, pecho y cuerpo todo bañado con el conocimiento de batallas, todo lo que debiste pasar para ser así de fuerte -Bianca se acercó sonriendo mientras Izanamy estaba rojo en vez tercer el pelo blanco lo tenía rojo- sabes nosotros las tigresas somos muy apasionadas y cuando escogemos a un macho debe ser el más fuerte para nosotras -Bianca enderezó su cuerpo abrazando a Izanamy del cuello y apretando su cuerpo con el suyo- dime Izanamy ¿quieres acompañarme esta noche? -Bianca se acercó un poco hasta que se quedo con una cara sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y sonrio de forma atrevida- la katana ya está des envainada y es del tipo larga

¡Ah fui descubierto! -Izanamy grito sonrojado- espera por favor...-la puerta del baño fue abierta con cortes veloces revelando a Iza usando una toalla tapándole de la cintura para abajo con las garras envueltas en energía- ¡Iza!

Bien Bianca -Iza a hablo con una voz muy pero muy molesta- vamos a bailar y por bailar me refiero a que intentaremos matarnos -Bianca se levanto molesta- con la única que pasará esta noche seré yo -Iza dio un paso y lanzó su espada clavándola a un lado de la cabeza de Izanamy dejandolo palido-

Je lo siento pero él me prefiere -dijo Bianca sonriendo, levanto la pierna y la puso sobre una roca mientras Izanamy estaba abajo de ella, se puso realmente rojo y derramó sangre por la nariz- él es mío

No él es mío -las dos hembras gruñeron mientras estaban por empezar una pelea en el baño, mientras tanto Po se recostó en su cama viendo el techo-

Rayos ¿por qué todo tenía que ponerse tan mal en la mañana? -dijo Po sorprendido- pero fue un buen espectáculo -se sonrojo un momento y desvío la mirada a un lado de la cama, la puerta se abrió revelando a Tigresa usando un camisón rojo- Tigresa ¿pasó algo?

Bueno me quería venir a disculpar por todas las cosas que pasaron hace rato -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y un poco avergonzada- lamentó que haya perdido el control

Ya no te culpes Tigresa no tienes la culpa de nada -dijo Po sonriendo- es lógico ya que las felinas son territoriales y tener a otra hembra con tu novio es algo que te molesta mucho, descuida ya tendré más confianza y podré aguantar todo ese tipo de cosas

Ya veo -Tigresa sonrio y avanzó mostrando que el camisón que usaba era rojo y mostraba los pechos pero debajo usaba ropa interior normal- eres tan amable -cerró la puerta y avanzó- eres tan fuerte para mí eres el único -Tigresa salto encima de Po y lo acostó en la cama- por eso te amo tanto Po -Po se sorprendió un poco viendo a Tigresa sobre el- sabes Po las tigresas somos muy posesivas con lo que amamos, y cuando llega el momento del apareamiento se debe hacer toda la noche -abrió la boca y sacó su lengua pasándola por el pecho de Po dándole besos al cuerpo- ¿qué dices mi amor? ¿Tenemos un bebe ahora? -siguió besando su pecho hasta que llegó al pezon y lo lamió un poco para darle un beso tierno, Po estaba sonriendo todo torcido y sonrojado hasta las orejas-

 _¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a Tigresa?! ¡Sé que puede ser muy cariñosa y melosa a veces pero ahora si se pasó a otro nivel!_ -pensó Po nervioso mientras Tigresa siguió besando su cuerpo- ¡Espera Tigresa! -en la puerta del cuarto se vio una sombra y por ahí entro Song con una vara de madera en las manos, entro gritando y le dio un golpe a Tigresa tan fuerte que rompió la vara y tiro a Po de la cama, Tigresa cayó con los ojos en blanco en el suelo y Po cayó de espaldas en otro extremo- ¿qué pasó? -dijo Po sorprendido y Song le cayó encima usando una camisa de manga larga violeta- ¡Oye! -bajo la mirada y se sorprendió aún más- ¡Song ponte un pantalón! -Po se sonrojo un poco-

No quiero -dijo Song sonriendo- sabes las leopardas también somos como las tigresas pero más pequeñas y ágiles, sabes yo sé algunos trucos y tengo más experiencia que Tigresa -Po estaba sorprendido hasta que Tigresa se levanto con los ojos brillándole de color rojo, Tigresa avanzó y sujeto a Song del estomago con sus brazos, la levanto y giró estrellándola de cabeza en el suelo, Song grito un poco y termino con un gran chichón en la cabeza, se escucho un gran estallido desde el baño e Izanamy salió corriendo usando un pantalón, pasó por el cuarto de Po y lo sujeto de la cabeza para llevárselo-

¡¿Po a donde vas?! -Tigresa grito saliendo del cuarto, se escucharon varios pasos y se vio a Bianca y a Iza ya vestidas corriendo- ¡Regresenme a mi Po! -Tigresa salió corriendo por el pasillo-

¡Es mío! -Sing salió del cuarto y las persiguió-

 **Volviendo al presente-** se escucharon los gritos de Po e Izanamy hasta el momento en que Iza y Bianca los sujetaron-

 _Listo ya están al día_ -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras el tiempo volvió a su velocidad normal, las hembras estuvieron peleando hasta formar una bola humana entre pleitos y gritos, los machos lograron soltarse un momento y se escondieron detrás de una columna-

¡¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?! ¡Esto no parece un celo normal! -Po grito entrando en pánico, los dos estaban recuperando el aliento hasta que vieron a Mono salir de una sala riendo junto a Grulla y Mantis-

Estuvo de loco huvieran visto sus caras, fue como Aaaa -Mono grito de forma aguda riendo un poco- de verdad que me supere a mi mismo al poner la nepeta catarea en el shampoo de Po

¿Nepeta catarea? -dijo Mantis confundido- ¿qué es esa cosa?

Es sencillo es una planta que pone muy ebrios y locos a los felinos en este caso tigres -dijo Grulla sonriendo tranquilo- ¿pero dime Mono no te preocupa que Izanamy o Po descubran lo que hiciste?

Por favor no me dan miedo, ¿qué me puede hacer un osito bobo y un perro pulgoso? -dijo Mono sonriendo cuando aparecieron dos figuras detrás de él con los ojos rojos, Grulla y Mantis al verlos soltaron un chillido de miedo- ¿están detrás de mí verdad? -Mono se puso palido al ver cómo sus amigos asentían con miedo-

Mono -dijo Po con una voz gruesa y molesto, Mono fue sujetado del cuello y levantado del suelo-

Amigos hola -dijo Mono nervioso pero ninguno de los dos andaba con juegos esa noche-

¿Así que pusiste la hierva de los gatos en mi shampoo? -dijo Po serio y Mono asintio- bien prepárate para perder las piernas

Yo pido romperle la espina o mejor aún me lo como -dijo Izanamy molesto y Mono perdió el color completamente-

No espera -dijo Po sonriendo de forma maligna- mejor aplicamos uno de los métodos de tortura de la Hinata de tu dimensión -Izanamy sonrio mientras Mono temía por su vida, los dos estaban tronándose los nudillos hasta que el muro a un lado de ellos se rompió revelando a las cuatro hembras, las hembras volvieron a sujetar a ambos muchos y los fueron peleando hasta que terminaron acercándose a puerta principal, Mono cayó un momento al suelo e Izanamy lo sujeto de la cinta de su pantalón jalándole hasta la ropa interior, los siete fueron cayendo por las escaleras mientras se peleaban su Mono gritaba asustado como niña-

Uuuuuuuuuuuuu -Izanamy salió entre el bulto y el tiempo se detuvo- madres ¿deje encendida la estufa? -puso una cara de no entender nada, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y la bola de animales termino bajando al Valle, Izanamy sobre salió y lanzó a Mono contra la pared dejando que chocara dejando un agujero, las hembras se separaron y los dos machos terminaron chocando contra una pared dejando una agujero- hay que mal viaje -Po e Izanamy se levantaron y vieron que las hembras estaban por moverse- tengo un plan sígueme -sujeto a Po de su cuello y lo llevó a adentro del bosque hasta un claro con un lago en el centro-

¿Tu plan es sumergirnos en una laguna sucia? -dijo Po sorprendido e Izanamy asintio-

Vamos cubrirá el olor de la planta -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos siguieron corriendo hasta que se lanzaron al agua cayendo dentro de ella, los dos estaban dentro del agua mientras las hembras los buscaban, Izanamy tomó lodo y comenzó a cubrirse el cuerpo, los dos salieron y Po comenzó a cubrirse de lodo dl cuerpo también-

Bien ahora las noqueamos -dijo Po tranquilo e Izanamy asintio, las cuatro hembras estaban moviendo la cabeza tratando de encontrar el olor pero lo que sintieron fue dolor en la espalda, Po e Izanamy les habían aplicado unos golpes a los puntos de presión y las chicas cayeron rendidas al suelo, los dos suspiraron aliviados, sujetaron a cada una y se las llevaron al palacio, pero antes Po e Izanamy ataron a Mono a un tronco de árbol y lo lanzaron al río para que las rocas lo golpearan toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa fue la primera en despertar, se vistió y fue al salón de los héroes para toparse con una escena que no esperaba, Izanamy, Po, Shifu, y los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo a una tigresa idéntica a ella pero más vieja como de 60 años usando un vestido azul con bordes amarillos

¿Quien es ella? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y la tigresa la vio sonriendo-

Me llamo Suni y estoy buscando a mi hija Sun Hee -dijo la tigresa sonriendo y Tigresa quedo sorprendida-


	73. Chapter 73

**La verdad Suni**

Poco antes de que Tigresa despertara más exacto en la noche anterior, Po e Izanamy estaban llevando a todas las hembras en sus hombros, estaban cubiertos de lodo para ocultar el olor y las hembras estaban inconscientes por el ataque sorpresa-

Cuando encuentre a Mono le romperé la espina -dijo Po molesto, Izanamy detectó el olor de Mono directo a donde lo había estrellado, Mono estaba saliendo del agujero herido y luego los vio a ambos machos- hola Mono -Mono trago de forma gruesa, los dos lo estuvieron golpeando de la manera más fea posible, Izanamy lo levanto en sus brazos y lo estrelló contra el suelo de cara, lo sujeto de la cola solo para darle vueltas y lanzarlo contra Po, Po lo recibió dandole un golpe en la cara, Mono cayó al suelo y Po lo sujeto del cuello solo para estrellarlo contra el suelo tres veces, después de desahogarse lo atacaron medio desnudo a un trono solo le dejaron la ropa interior y la cara desfigurada, Mono estaba gritando para liberarse pero a los dos machos no le importo y lo lanzaron a un río dejando que la corriente lo llevará contra las rocas

¡Cara! -Mono se golpeó la cara contra unas rocas- cola -se golpeó la espalda contra otra roca- costillas -el tronco termino saltando sobre varias rocas y terminó cayendo del lado de Mono, Mono termino recibiendo el importo y se dobló en dos desde el estomago, el tronco siguió el camino por el agua y cayó de forma vertical con una roca haciendo que Mono recibiera el golpe en la entrepierna- monito...-se quejó de una forma muy muy aguda-

Bien déjalo ahí olerá mejor muerto que vivo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los dos se llevaron a las hembras al palacio, dejaron a las cuatro dormidas en una sola recámara, se dieron por separado rápido no sin antes Po tirara el shampoo por el retrete, después de una noche tranquila Izanamy fue el primero en levantarse y bajó al Valle a correr a cuatro patas cuando de salida se topó con una tigresa de bengala la cual tenía 60 años de ojos color verdes, usaba un vestido de color azul de bordes amarillos y un sombrero redondo de viaje-

Disculpe jovencito -dijo la tigresa mayor sonriendo e Izanamy se detuvo frente a ella- estoy buscando a unas tigresa como yo -la tigresa reveló su rostro era hermosa para una mujer mayor pero cuando Izanamy la vio, la reconoció se parecía bastante a Tigresa-

Depende qué clase de Tigresa busca tenemos una mitad loba, otra de ojos verdes de cinco años color blanco, otra de 26 años trasero sexy de burbuja de color blanco o una tigresa de bengala naranja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la tigresa sonrio-

Esa la de bengala de color naranja -dijo la tigresa sonriendo- ¿dime has visto a una tigresa de bengala naranja de ojos Rubí?

Si y tiene como 26 años -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- fue abandonada en el orfanato de Bao Wu o algo así

Si ella llévame con mi pequeña -dijo la tigresa sonriendo sujetando los hombros de Izanamy con fuerza, Izanamy asintio y le dijo que la siguiera- me llamo Suni por cierto jovencito

De acuerdo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, él se presentó y la ayudo a subir las escaleras del palacio, pero en todo el camino Suni no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

Eres un lobo bastante extraño -dijo Suni tranquila e Izanamy la vio confundido- cuerpo fuerte y grande, delgado como de lodo pero algo grande como de tigre, manos y garras amplias bastantes para ser de un lobo -Izanamy ocultó sus manos detrás de la espalda- cola delgada, un poco larga para ser de lo o pero con la forma de un lobo, colmillos largos para será de lobo pero cortos para ser de tigre -Suni analizaba a Izanamy de pies a cabeza, Izanamy solo desvío la mirada un poco- eres un ser muy peculiar -Izanamy no dijo nada y solo siguieron subiendo, la tuvo que cargar y entro con calma solo para toparse con una bola de fuego, Izanamy grito y salto dandole una patada a la bola de fuego, desvío la bola de fuego a otro extremo-

¡Po ten más cuidado! -Izanamy grito algo sorprendido, frente a él estaba Po y Shifu los cuales estaban sonriendo y entrenando juntos-

Perdón pero ¿qué traes ahí? -dijo Po alzando una ceja, Izanamy bajó a Suni y ella paso para verlos, Po y Shifu estaban sorprendidos viendo a una segunda Tigresa pero a una edad un poco más avanzada- ¿qué es esto?

Buenos días me llamo Suni y estoy buscando a mi hija Sun Hee -dijo Suni sonriendo- este joven lobo de aquí me dijo que hay una tigresa de bengala de ojos Rubí aquí

Bueno si en efecto hay una tigresa pero ¿por qué la busca? -dijo Shifu sorprendido pero se calmó enseguida-

Es porque estoy en busca de mi hija, hace 26 años día a luz a una niña pero por problemas en mi nación la di en adopción aquí en China, solo quiero verla por favor -dijo Suni tranquila, algo en ella les dijo que podían confiar hasta Po-

Está bien creo que sí puede quedarse un poco de tiempo aquí -dijo Shifu sonriendo nervioso y sonrojado- bueno ¿quiere algo de te?

Si me gustaría mucho -dijo Suni sonriendo, por alguna razón tenía una aura amable y brillante en ella, Shifu estaba sonriendo sonrojado mientras Po e Izanamy estaban sorprendidos, después de un rato el resto de los furiosos fue llegando y vieron sorprendidos a Suni, todos estaban reunidos en el salón de los héroes mientras los furiosos no le quitaban la vista de encima a Suni- niños ¿podrían dejar de verme así?

Perdón señora -dijeron los tres sorprendidos- lo sentimos es que es igual a nuestra amiga lo cual es muy extraño sin ofender -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Si nuestra amiga también es una tigresa de bengala pero no es la única tigresa del pueblo hay otras más -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Si el joven lobo me dio una lista -dijo Suni sonriendo- bueno cuéntenme un poco sobre ella por favor

Es una buena cocinera -dijo Víbora sonriendo- también es muy buena con los niños, es maestra de jardín de niños y le gusta bailar así como cantar

Qué bien se nota que es una joven divertida con un buen instinto maternal -dijo Suni sonriendo- tengo muchas ganas de conocerla -los demás estaban hablando con ella mientras tanto en la recámara Tigresa comenzó a despertarse seguido de las demás hembras-

Hay mi cabeza -dijo Tigresa mareada- ¿qué pasó anoche?

No lo recuerdo bien pero estábamos peleando -dijo Bianca algo mareado-

Si ya lo recuerdo -dijo Iza mareada- estábamos peleado por Bianca se quería acostar con Izanamy y Tigresa y Sing se peleaban porque Song quería robarse a Po

Si ya ni me lo recuerdes -dijo Song molesta sujetándose la cabeza- creo que tengo resaca

Song desde ahora te digo que no dejaré que me robes a mi Po -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Descuida Tigresa no haría nada para interponerme entre tú y Po -dijo Song tranquila- además no es mi tipo creo que el si es para ti -se tallo la cabeza-

¿En serio? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no te gusta mi Po que alivio -Tigresa sonrio y Song asintio-

Pero conmigo la historia es un tanto diferente -dijo Bianca algo sería cosa que era extraño en ella- Iza no te lo voy a negra si me gusta Izanamy -Iza se sorprendió igual que las dos hembras a su lado- pero no me rendiré así nada más

Ja mejor ríndete gata porque él me ama lo sé porque tengo la cabeza más tranquila -dijo Iza con burla- él me ama y lo haré firmar un lazo especial conmigo

¿Apareamiento? Por favor cualquiera puedo hacerlo -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No, matrimonio -dijo Iza sonriendo y Bianca se alejó un poco sorprendida- como lo sospechaba tú no tienes las agallas para casarte admítelo tienes miedo al compromiso -Iza sonrio con burla y Bianca se enojo un poco-

Bien como tú quieras pero te demostraré que puedo ser mejor novia que tú -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Tigresa y Song estaban sorprendidas por la discusión-

¿Así nos veíamos anoche? -dijo Song sorprendida y Tigresa asintio- bueno mejor vamos a comer algo tengo hambre -se levanto y sintió mucho viento debajo de su ropa- hay mucho aire ahí a abajo -pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa y se sonrojo- no tengo panties

Huy que atrevida -dijo Bianca sonriendo de forma coqueta, las chicas se rieron y en eso Tigresa comenzó a sentir algo en el aire, era un aroma diferente pero le hacía algo cómodo, nostálgico era un aroma que no había sentido jamás pero por alguna razón la hacía sentir feliz y triste a la vez- deben estar por aquí -Bianca e Iza revisaban el cuerpo cuando Tigresa salió caminando rápido de ahí, las demás la siguieron confundidas, Tigresa siguió el olor hasta llegar al salón de los héroes para toparse con casi todos viendo a Suni sentada frente a ellos, se acercó viendo a la tigresa de pies a cabeza, Suni se levanto y la vio sonriendo-

¿Quién eres tú? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, las demás se quedaron en la entrada viendo lo que pasaba-

Me llamo Suni y estoy buscando a mi hija -dijo sonriendo-

¿Perdiste a tu hija? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y un poco deprimida-

Si hubo muchas razones por las cuales la perdí a mi hija, tuve que venir aquí a China y la deje en una canasta bajo la lluvia con una carta en su manta favorita -dijo Suni sonriendo pero ya estaba llorando un poco, Tigresa le estaba poniendo atención un poco- le escribí que esperaba grandes cosas de ella, que creciera que fuera una buena mujer y que esperaba que hallará la felicidad en un buen hombre

Mi madre me dejo frente a un orfanato cuando era bebe -Tigresa vio a Suni a los ojos, de su blusa saco la carta que le habían dado hace mucho tiempo- mi madre me dejo esta carta -Suni la tomo en sus manos y luego se tapo la boca para no llorar fuerte-

Esta es la carta...-Suni vio a Tigresa- has crecido mucho...ahora eres toda una mujer...té extrañado...

Yo siempre...quise conocerte...-Tigresa sonrio llorando- ¡Mamá! -ambas tigresas se abrazaron mientras los demás estaban sonriendo conmovidos excepto por Grulla el cual ya estaba llorando mientras se soplaba la nariz en las alas, las dos tigresas estaban abrazadas llorando un poco, Suni tomó la cara de Tigresa y comenzó a besar la en las mejillas y luego en le frente de forma rápida- me haces cosquillas...-a,has se rieron un poco-

Mírate eres toda una mujer -dijo Suni sonriendo- la última vez que te vi apenas podrías decir mama -las dos se tomaron de las manos viéndose a los ojos- no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado

Me has hecho mucha falta en mi vida pero hay algo muy importante que eh querido preguntarte -dijo Tigresa un poco deprimida y Suni asintio- ¿por qué me abandonaste? -los demás se taparon la boca sorprendidos y decidieron sentarse frente al estanque- solo quiero saber qué pasó

Es una larga historia -dijo Suni deprimida-

Tenemos tiendo -dijo Tigresa un poco sería, Suni asintio, Shifu les dio a cada una un cojín y las dos se sentaron frente a la otra- empieza por favor en tu carta decía que posiblemente ya no estarías en este mundo

Bien todo comenzó el día que naciste hija -dijo Suni tranquila-

 **Recuerdo de Suni-** Dentro de un pequeño bosque se podía ver una casa pequeña de madera como para tres animales altos cuando mucho, se podía ver la luz de una lámpara, se escucho un rugido y seguido el llanto de un bebe-

Ya nació -dijo una tigresa de ojos azules y de pelo naranja usando traje de doctora y un cubre boca, frente a ella estaba Suni más joven y era idéntica a Tigresa, Suni estaba acostada sobre luna cama usando una bata blanca con ligeras manchas de sangre en la parte baja por el parto, Hana comenzó a limpiar a la bebe y se la dio- felicidades es una niña -Suni la cargo en sus brazos sonriendo y la vio-

Hola mi bebe hola mi hermosa hermosa hija -dijo Suni sonriendo, la bebe estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre- gracias Hana puedes retirarte

Sabes hermana que no te voy a dejar sola y menos ahora -dijo la tigresa de ojos azules sonriendo- además ella es mi sobrina ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para ella?

Si Sun Hee -dijo Suni sonriendo, Han sonrio y se sentó a un lado de la cama-

Es idéntica a ti hermana -dijo Hana sonriendo- pero sabes por quién es su padre yo diría que ella tendría poderes elementales

Si eso a lo que le temo -dijo Suni deprimida- si Leen Bas se entera de que tuve la hija de alguien más la asesinara no puedo dejar que se entere -Hana asintio y la abrazo un momento para ver a Tigresa en los brazos de su madre- Yanks no tardará en llegar

Si descuida todo se llenará de lágrimas cuando vea a su hija -dijo Hana sonriendo, la puerta se abrió revelando a un tigre de bengala con ojos color rubí, usaba una armadura de estilo coreana de color rojo y debajo usaba ropa blanca, apenas entro empezó a correr buscando algo-

¡¿Suni?! ¡¿Suni dónde estás?! -dijo el tigre alterado, camino un poco y cayó por un lado terminando enredado con una cortina- ¡¿dónde estoy yo?!

Ya llego -dijo Suni sonriendo- estoy en el cuarto Yanks -el tigre avanzó corriendo y se topó con Suni en la cama cargando a su hija- hola mi amor ya llego nuestra hija

Oh mírala -dijo Yanks sonriendo, se quitó la cortina de la cabeza y se fue acercando a la cama- mírala -vio a la bebe tranquila- es hermosa se parece a ti -la bebe abrió los ojos mostrando ojos color rubí como los de su padre- pero con mis ojos

Si me gustan sus ojos -dijo Suni sonriendo, los dos estaban sonriendo viendo a la bebe, algunos meses después Suni estaba taradeando una canción durmiendo a la bebe en sus brazos, ella estaba sentada en una silla mecedora con Tigresa en sus brazos-

Suni tenemos problemas -Yanks entró por la puerta principal de la casa entrando algo alterado- es terrible mi amor Lee Bas se enteró que tuvimos una hija te quiere asesinar y a Sun también

¡¿Qué debemos hacer?! -dijo Suni preocupada y asustada-

Toma todo lo que puedas cargar y vamonos rápido debemos irnos, tengo a un amigo que nos puede ayudar nos llevará a China ahí estará a salvo -dijo Yanks alterado, Suni y el lograron guardar algunas cosas para la bebe, los dos estaban saliendo de la casa, corrieron los mejores que podían pero apenas estaban entrando a un pequeño poblado un ejército de tigres los rodeó de entre esos estaba un tigre de la misma edad que los dos, tenía ojos azules y usaba una roja roja con detalles dorado en los bordes y por último usaba una armadura color dorada con una capa roja en la espalda- Lee Bas

Yanks mi mano derecha y general de mis fuerzas armadas, también la hermosa Suni la que debía ser mi prometida y una hija que no es mía -dijo el tigre frente a ellos tenía una mirada fría y había hablado en forma de desprecio hacia los tres- los dos me han traicionado ¿me pregunto que trágico destino les espera a los dos? Suni si tan solo hubieras aceptado mi propuesta nada de esto estaría pasando

Prefiero morir que ser tu esposa -dijo Suni molesta, Lee Bas se enojo un poco-

Te diré una cosa, acepta ser mi pareja para dar a luz a mis hijos y a cambio les perdonare la vida a ti y a tu bastarda hija -Le Bas hablado serio pero Suni solo gruñó abrazando más a Tigresa en su cuerpo-

Ya te lo dije jamás estaré contigo -dijo Suni molesta, Yanks se puso frente a ella empuñando la espada- Yanks es el único al que amo y esta niña es su hija, Agradesco al creador por no tener que dar a luz a tus hijos -Lee Bas rugio molesto-

¡Mátenlos! -Lee Bas grito molesto y los soldados sacaron sus armas estaban por atacar, Yanks solo abrazo a Suni cubriéndola en sus brazos, se escucharon rugido de algunos animales y después se vieron caer cuatro figuras del cielo, frente a ellos aparecieron un León de melena negra peinado hacia atrás, una tigresa blanca de ojos color café oscuros, un lobo blanco y negro de ojos verdes claros y mirada fría, por último estaba una pantera macho de ojos color violeta, los cuatro estaban usando casi el mismo uniforme solo les diferenciaba el color de la playera, el León usaba una camisa amarilla de bordes rojos, la tigresa una blusa blanca de bordes rojos, el lobo un playera de color verde esmeralda de bordes negros y por último la pantera usaba una playera color rojo carmesí de bordes amarillos- ¡Ustedes...!

Lamentó la tardanza Yanks -dijo el lobo serio pero tranquilo-

Siempre llegando tarde Argento -dijo Yanks sonriendo- padre pero dramático -Suni se escondió detrás de Yanks mientras los cuatro guerreros estaban en posición de combate-

Torana llévate a Suni y a su hija de aquí nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí -dijo Argento el lobo serio y la tigresa asintio-

¡Deténganlos son unos traidores! -Lee Bas grito y los tigres avanzaron hacia ellos, Argento el lobo avanzó dando un golpe en el pecho a uno de ellos, Yanks rugio y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, el León avanzó creando garras hechas de rayos, lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando cuatro líneas de energía, dos tigres recibieron un corte en el pecho mientras otros tigresa avanzaron corriendo con armas en las manos, la pantera avanzó y sacó una katana, lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía y le dio un corte a un tigre en el pecho, el segundo avanzó dejando a su compañero detrás, Suni grito asustada pero la tomes a avanzó deteniendo la espada con una katana de mango azul oscuro y guardia y hoja plateadas-

Getsuga Tenshou -la tigresa grito molesta lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía azul que golpeó al tigre en el pecho, el tigre se quejó por el golpe en su pecho, la tigresa guiño y se quedó frente a Suni-

Torana -dijo Suni sorprendida- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

No hay tiempo corre tenemos un barco en las Costa listo para irse -dijo Torana sería, Suni asintio y comenzó a correr hacia tras con Torana detrás de ella, las dos tigresas siguieron corriendo mientras la pelea seguía en el campo, Lee Bas solo dejo a los soldados peleando pero Yanks notó que se estaba alejando, lo persiguió mientras las dos tigresas corrían en medio del bosque, Lee Bas sacó un arco de su espalda y tomó una flecha, concentro fuego en ella y apuntó hacia Suni, estaba por disparar cuando Yanks apareció detrás de él sujetándole el cuello con el brazo derecho-

¡Deja a mi familia en paz! -Yanks grito molesto mientras los dos seguían peleando, Lee Bas sujeto a Yanks de la armadura y lo jaló con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, Lee no perdió el tiempo con él y siguió a las tigresas corriendo a cuatro patas, Torana se dio la vuelta para ver a Lee Bas detrás de ellas, Yanks volvió a levantarse y salto encima de Lee Bas para dejarlo tirado en el suelo, Yanks estaba por atacarlo con una daga pero un segundo tigre apareció detrás de él dandole un corte en la espalda Yanks se quejó y cayó al suelo escupiendo algo de sangre-

¡Yanks! -Suni grito asustada viendo como el segundo tigre estaba a su espalda con una espada en la mano, el tigre era fornido usaba una camisa negra ajustada al cuerpo, en el cuello usaba una bufanda roja con detalles negros, en las manos hasta los codos usaba una armadura negra con tres navajas en la mano derecha, usaba un pantalón rojo y su espada era azul oscura con un mango negro, la hoja era larga curveada y roja en el centro, el tigre vio a ambas hembras y Torana se quedó firme con la espada en las manos en forma vertical- ¡No Torana no lo enfrentes! ¡Te matará!

¡No me asusta un simple gato naranja! -Torana sonrio y avanzó corriendo, el tigre colocó su espada de forma horizontal frente a él apuntando hacia atrás, Torana avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical, las dos espadas chocaron creando una onda de sonido en el campo, el tigre rugio haciendo que su espada se encendiera en fuego, lanzó un corte horizontal y empujó a Torana dejándole un leve corte en el vientre, el tigre avanzó y giró lanzando una corte vertical, Torana colocó su espada de forma horizontal pero la fuerza del tigre fue mayor y termino empujándola hasta estrellarla contra un árbol, Torana se levanto adolorida concentro energía en su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía, levanto el brazo derecho dejando que el ataque chocara en su armadura, forcejeo y luego lanzó un golpe de lado desviando el ataque- ¡Lo ha rechazado! -el tigre avanzó maniobrando su espada en la mano izquierda, salto y estaba por atacar a Torana cuando Argento avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical frenando el ataque del tigre, los dos terminaron chocando sus espadas el uno contra el otro- ¡Mi amor!

Torana vete yo lo frenó -dijo Argento serio, Torana asintio y se retiró, el tigre le dio un golpe en el estomago con el brazo derecho y lo empujo contra unos árboles rompiendo el tronco con su cuerpo, el tigre lanzó un corte vertical lanzando una onda de fuego hacia Suni, Yanks se levanto sangrando un momento pero vio como Torana se colocó frente a Suni y detuvo el ataque con su espalda- Torana...-Argento se enojo y se levanto mientras Lee Bas se levanto para atacar a Yanks pero este lo sujeto de los hombros y le mordió el brazo izquierdo, Lee Bas se enojo y le dio un golpe a Yanks en la cabeza tirando al suelo, el tigre avanzó hacia las dos tigresa pero Argento lanzó un corte vertical chocando su espada con el brazo derecho del tigre y los dos terminaron alejados- ¡Te haré pagar por atacar a mi esposa! ¡Genshi!

Eres un inútil traidor Argento -dijo Genshi serio, Argento grito liberando una onda de energía verde, lanzó un corte vertical liberando la energía y golpeó el cuerpo de Genshi dejándole un corte en el ojo izquierdo, Genshi grito de dolor sujetándose el ojo-

Torana ¿estás bien? -dijo Suni preocupada viendo el corte en la espalda de Torana-

Si no hay tiempo vamonos -dijo Torana sería, las dos tigresas se avanzaron corriendo mientras los dos machos seguían peleando, las dos llegaron a un barco sencillo algo pequeño como para cinco pasajeros- sube rápido -Suni subió, comenzaron a navegar mientras el capitán era un lobo de pelo café, se escucho un rugido seguido de un grito, mientras tanto los machos siguieron peleando en el bosque-

Argento tienes que irte tú y tu equipo deben irse -dijo Yanks serio, los dos estaban cansados y heridos- déjame con ellos

No te dejaré Genshi es capas de matarte -dijo Argento serio- además debes reunirte con Suni -Yanks solo lo vio serio-

Perdóname por esto -dijo Yanks serio y sacó un collar con una gema azul en forma cuadrada, la hizo brilla y Argento lo vio sorprendido- cuídala bien -golpeó el pecho de Argento dejando que brillara de un color azul y soltó la gema que tenía en las manos dejando que Argento desapareciera del lugar- bien Lee Bas ahora solo estamos tú y yo

No, solo quedas tú -dijo Lee Bas serio viendo a Yanks- acabalo -Genshi sacó su espada y avanzó corriendo, mientras tanto Suni y Torana estaban en el barco, Torana se había quitado la playera revelando su busto vendado y grande, Suni le estaba curando la herida hasta que apareció Argento en un resplandor-

¡Argento! -Torana grito sorprendida y fue ayudarlo- mi amor ¿qué pasó?

Ese Yanks me teletransporto al barco con el tesoro de la dimensión -Argento se levanto serio mostrando el collar en su mano derecha- se quedó a pelear solo -Suni se preocupó bastante y más cuando se escucharon gritos de parte de Yanks, en las costas apareció Lee Bas serio, Suni y Lee Bas se vieron a los ojos serios-

¡Juro que te encontraré Suni! ¡Y tu hija pagará el precio! -Lee Bas grito molesto mientras Suni solo apretó a su hija contra su cuerpo, el barco estuvo navegando por más de media hora-

Debemos ir a China -dijo Argento serio-

¿Qué? ¿A China? No es posible ahí no hay tigres será una paria -dijo Suni asustada-

El punto más importante es que no hay tigres y Lee Bas y sus fuerza no se les ocurrirá ir a buscarla estará a salvo y tú también Suni -dijo Argento tranquilo-

No lo estará, tendré que hacer algo muy difícil -dijo Suni llorando, más tarde esa noche Suni estaba bajo la lluvia con una canasta en las manos donde Tigresa estaba dormida-

Suni ¿estás segura de esto? -dijo Torana deprimida-

Sé que ella estará mejor aquí, su padre posiblemente ya no está con nosotros pero estoy segura de que China es un lugar más pacífico que Korea o Japón -dijo Suni triste viendo el orfanato, se acercó y dejó la canasta en el suelo frente a la puerta, tallo la cara de su hija una vez más- eres mi mayor tesoro mi pequeña, solo quiero que seas feliz y que crezcas como una buena mujer fuera de nuestra cruel tiranía en Korea, te amo mi hija Sun Hee -Suni le dio un beso en la frente a Tigresa y golpeó la puerta llamando a la cabra, las luces se encendieron y Suni se escondió detrás de un muro viendo como la cabra se llevaba a su hija, Suni solo se fue llorando bajo la lluvia seguida del lobo y la tigresa **-Fin del recuerdo-**

Eso pasó -Suni estaba viendo a Tigresa la cual estaba llorando un poco, los de,as estaban sorprendidos en especial Iza e Izanamy, ellos no sabían que quedar así que Izanamy solo abrazo a Iza, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y totalmente ida en sus pensamientos- espero que con esto entiendas el porque te deje en el orfanato

Mi padre está muerto...tú me protegiste...junto a tus amigos...-Tigresa estaba llorando y respirando agitada- ¿tú me estuviste protegiendo todo este tiempo...?

Si no podía soportar la idea de que crecieras en Korea rodeada por la guerra y la tiranía de parte de Lee Bas, pero también me preocupaba que ese canalla te encontrar y te hiciera algo malo -dijo Suni triste-

Te entiendo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo un poco-

¿Me dejaras estar contigo? -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Eres mi madre, al fin te no tre y no te quiero dejar ir otra vez -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos se abrazaron con fuerza, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, las hembras sonrieron con ternura soltando algunas lágrimas, los machos estaban sonriendo excepto por Grulla el cual comenzó a llorar y se sonó la nariz en su ala, la sacudió y terminó cayendo fluidos a Shifu justo en la cabeza- pero ¿que haces aquí?

Es porque vine a llevarte a conocer tus orígenes, Lee Bas murió no tuvo familia, un viejo amigo mío es ahora el actual soberano de Korea -dijo Suni sonriendo- somos libres de volver a Korea

Quieres decir ¿qué puedo conocer mi lugar de origen? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo emocionada-

Si ¿qué dices hija? -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Yo digo que vayamos -dijo Tigresa emocionada- ¡Vamos a la tierra de los tigres!


	74. Chapter 74

**Mama y papa ganso**

Todos estaban reunidos en el palacio de Jade, acaban de escuchar la historia de Suni algunos sentían un poco de onda y tristeza por cómo un emperador había separado a Tigresa de su madre, Suni les había dicho de donde provenía cosa que emocionó a Tigresa y ella ahora quería ir a conocer Korea.

¡Qué bien vayamos rápido a la aldea de los tigres! -grito Tigresa sonriendo, Po, Izanamy, Iza y Bianca no les convenció mucho la idea mientras en sus caras se veía como mostraban los dientes y se veían entre ellos-

Claro que iremos hija pero aún es muy pronto -dijo Suni sonriendo- apenas llegue esta mañana y eh recorrido toda China para encontrarte

Yo quería conocer a más tigres ya que los que he conocido bueno no han sido muy amables que digamos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa mientras Po solo recordó a Xavier el cual había jugado con los sentimientos de Tigresa-

Si sé que algunos tigres pueden ser malos pero solo por las acciones de unos pocos no puedes juzgar a toda la raza -dijo Suni sonriendo- bueno ¿que tal si salimos a la aldea de los tigres en unos días?

Pero yo quería conocerla ahora, es que tengo tantas preguntas sobre nuestra raza y nuestro lugar de origen, quiero conocerlo todo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Suni se rió un momento y tomó sus manos-

Lo conocerás todo mi niña pero tú madre apenas puede soportar un viaje largo, ¿qué tal si me vas contando todo sobre tu vida? O ¿por qué no me presentas a tus amigos? -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Claro, mira mamá -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras señalaba a cada uno de los presentes- ellos son mis amigos, Grulla, Víbora bailarina de listones, Mantis él es doctor -Suni los fue saludando a cada uno- falta uno pero no importa, él es mi maestro de Kung fu Shifu

Es un gusto señora -dijo Shifu sonriendo inclinándose con respeto-

El gusto es mío gracias por cuidar de mi hija -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Ten cuidado también es un viejo verde pervertido -dijo Tigresa con burla mientras Suni sonreía con nervios y se alejaba un poco, mientras los demás se reían un poco de Shifu el cual estaba con las orejas caídas y sonrojado- ella es Iza Shiba y su novio Izanamy ambos vienen de Japón pero Izanamy viene de otra dimensión

¿Otra dimensión? -dijo Suni sorprendida viendo a Izanamy el cual asintio, solo a Iza pero se quedó viendo a Izanamy el cual solo sonrió alzando la mano derecha, levanto el pulgar y junto los otros dedos parecía que tenía tres dedos- interesante ¿y cómo se pudo quedar? Hasta donde yo sé los que vienen de otra dimensión no pueden quedarse

Bueno mama eso se debe a que la contra parte de Izanamy en esta dimensión no existe y él se quedó por Iza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Suni sonreía y la pareja se abrazaba sonriendo- los dos son lobos mitad tigre

¿Mitad lobo mitad tigre? -dijo Suni sorprendida- entonces no estaba equivocada con el lobo en cuanto lo vi sabía que había algo raro en él aunque siento que eh visto en otra parte -Izanamy solo sonrió y bajo las orejas- bueno

Mama ella es Bianca y ella es Song también son amigas mías -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Vaya una tigresa blanca es raro verlas por aquí -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Bueno no sé mucho sobre mi origen anteriormente éramos mi hermano mayor y yo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero mi hermano falleció así que sólo quedo yo

Es una pena escucharlo pero es bueno ver que hay más tigres aquí -dijo Suni sonriendo, saludo a los demás hasta que llegó con Po- y el panda

Él es Po mi novio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada mientras Suni abrió los ojos sorprendida-

¡¿Novio?! -dijo Suni sorprendida- ¿un panda y una tigresa? Bueno eso si sorprende bastante

Me llamo Po soy hijo de Shifu y he tenido buenas intenciones con su hija lo juro -dijo Po nervioso-

Está bien supongo que si haces feliz a mi hija lo acepto -dijo Suni sonriendo un poco- ven aquí muchacho -extendió los brazos y Po le dio un abrazo ligero, Suni solo se acercó al oído de Po- si le haces algo depravado, o le rompes el corazón a mi hija juro que te arrancaré los panditas -Po se puso palido al escuchar eso y luego la solto- bueno supongo que espero que su relación avance -Po solo asintio sonriendo-

Había alguien más pero...-Tigresa estaba pensando hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Hinata medio dormida- ahí está

No puede dormir bien...-Hinata estaba bostezando mucho- ¿por qué estaban gritando anoche?

Perdón pequeña es que ocurrieron muchas cosas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó y cargo a Hinata- perdón que tal si ¿te hago un buen desayuno hoy?

Quiero fideos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Buena niña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- mama ella es Hinata es mi...¿mama? -Suni estaba sorprendida y se acercaba lentamente-

No...me...digas...no...me..-dijo Suni tartamudeando mientras Tigresa y Hinata estaban confundidas- ¡¿Ya soy abuela?! -en un rápido movimiento tomo a Hinata de los brazos de Tigresa y la tenía abrazada con fuerza- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Están linda! ¡Están linda! -Suni tenía a Hinata abrazada muy fuerte y la sacudía mientras tallaba su cara en la cabeza de la pequeña, todo iba bien hasta sus Hinata comenzó a ponerse algo roja y luego pálida-

¡Ayudenme! -Hinata grito asustada-

¡Mama suéltala la estás lastimando! -Tigresa grito un poco asustada y tomo a Hinata en sus brazos- dime algo Hinata lo que sea -Hinata fue despertando un poco hasta que se bajó y fue corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de Po-

¡No quiero que se me acerque esa señora! -Hinata grito asustada mientras Suni extendía los brazos tratando de tomarla-

Vamos pequeña no seas mala con la abuela -dijo Suni sonriendo un poco nerviosa-

Mama Hinata no es mi hija es como mi hermanita -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y la ilusión se le rompió a Suni- aún es muy pronto para que tenga niños propios -se sonrojo un poco-

Hay que mal esperaba tener una nieta -dijo Suni haciendo pucheros- bueno mis disculpas pequeña -Hinata solo siguió escondida detrás de Po- espero que nos llevemos bien y pueda ser amiga tuya -Suni sonrio con amabilidad pero aún quería cargar a Hinata pero ella solo le enseño la lengua y desvío la mirada molesta, en un momento Suni tuvo un tic en la oreja derecha y se molesto-

Bueno mejor vamos al pueblo aún hay alguien más a quien quiero que conozcas y es el más importante -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Suni solo la vio confundida y las dos decidieron salir de momento-

Por cierto Song encontré esto -Hinata le mostró a Song unas pantaletas moradas- creo que son tuyas -en el frente tenía la cara de un oso panda, Song grito de forma aguda y se las quitó-

¡Kyaa! ¡Hinata mejor no muestres eso en público! -dijo Song sonrojada y nerviosa, pero en eso se sintió como una corriente de aire había pasado por sus piernas elevando la camisa frente a todos, los machos quedaron sonrojados y con un hilo de sangre cayendo por la nariz- ¡Nyaa! -se escucharon quejas y algunos golpes dentro del palacio mientras tanto Tigresa y Suni estaban bajando rumbo al Valle-

No puedo creerlo es más fácil bajar que subir -dijo Suni cansada- de subida le tuve que pedir a ese lobo que me cargara

Po siempre me carga odio subir tanto escalón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno dime hija ¿a quién más me vas a presentar? -dijo Suni sonriendo, Tigresa solo sonrió y le dijo que la siguiera, las dos siguieron su camino hasta llegar al restaurante del señor Ping-

Al señor Ping mi papa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Suni se quedó confundida- ¡Papa ya llegue! -Ping asomo su cabeza desde la ventana de la cocina y salió a ver a Tigresa-

Tigresa hija que bueno que vienes -dijo Ping sonriendo, los dos se dieron un abrazo- vaya hija cada vez que te veo pienso que estás más alta, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -Tigresa sonrio y se hizo a un lado mostrando a Suni, el señor Ping al ver a la tigresa madura respiro hondo sorprendido y su pico se quedo muy abierto-

Hola mucho gusto tengo entendido que usted fue quien cuido a mi hija todo estos años -dijo Suni sonriendo- se lo Agradesco de todo corazón -Ping se quedó sorprendido viendo como Suni se agachó para estar frente a él-

Bueno no fue nada -dijo Ping sonriendo nervioso- ¡espera! ¡¿Acaso dijo Hija?! ¡¿Tigresa quién es ella?!

Papa ella es mi mama Suni viene de Korea -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Cómo que viene de Korea? ¿Cómo podemos saber que esta extraña es tu madre? -dijo Ping confundido, Suni le contó todo sobre ella y la carta que su madre biológica había dejado en la canasta cuando la abandonaron en el orfanato, esos eran detalles que solo su madre sabría- está bien eso lo entiendo pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabía que Tigresa estaba aquí? -Ping levanto una ceja confundido y la señaló con una pluma de su ala mientras tenía una mirada de acusación sobre ella-

Yo no lo sabía, escuche rumores sobre diferentes tigresas muy fuertes y los seguia hasta China durante un mes entero recorrí las calles de China buscando a mi hija hasta que la encontré aquí -dijo Suni sonriendo, Ping todavía tenía una mirada mala sobre ella pero ella no se molestaba, Tigresa por su lado estaba viendo a ambos padres sin saber qué decir-

Bueno ya que se conocieron ¿qué tal si comemos? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa, Ping y Suni asintieron, Suni sonreía pero Ping solo seguía viendo a Suni- mama te va encantar esto papa es un gran cocinero él me enseñó a cocinar

¿De verdad? -dijo Suni sonriendo y Tigresa asintio- bueno si no es mucha molestia quisiera probar un poco del menú

Muy bien prepárate para quedar asombrada -dijo Ping sonriendo, dentro de la cocina Ping comenzó a cocinar de forma ágil y veloz, cortaba los vegetales de forma rápida en su tabla de picar, tomó cinco rábanos y los lanzó al aire, comenzó a cortarlos de forma rápida dejándolos hechos pedazos, comenzó a formar la masa para los fideos, tomó un segundo cuchillo y corto de forma rápida con ambos cuchillos, el agua estaba lista y metió todo dentro, cuando termino solo sirvió dos platos de fideos con un pequeño tallo de planta de aderezo- listo la comida está lista

Vaya se ve muy bien -dijo Suni sonriendo tomo un plato y lo llevó a la mesa- gracias por la comida -tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer- humm esto está delicioso -sonrío y gimió un poco por el sabor, siguió comiendo contenta igual que Tigresa mientras Ping solo sonrió complacido- pero sabe es una buena comida china estoy segura que mi comida es igual o más sabrosa que su sopa de fideos -Ping cerró su pico, Tigresa se quedó quieta con un pedazo de fideo colgándole de la boca, algunos aldeanos que estaban cerca de ahí escucharon lo que dijo Suni, Ping despertó y se comenzó a reír un poco-

¿Jeje dices que tu comida es mejor que la mía? -dijo Ping sonriendo extrañado-

No, solo digo que un platillo de los míos puede ser tan rico como el suyo señor Ping -dijo Suni un poco preocupada, los aldeanos se estaban acercando un momento-

Bien si tanto lo crees entonces te reto a un concurso de cocina aquí mismo -dijo Ping molesto, Suni y Tigresa se sorprendieron un momento-

Hazlo mama acepta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- además yo quiero probar tu comida debe ser muy buena

Bueno está bien -dijo Suni sonriendo nerviosa, los aldeanos gritaron emocionados, Tigresa recogió todas las mesas y sillas, dejo solo dos mesas en el restaurante, Ping le dio un delantal a Suni de color rosa y ella se lo puso, los dos tenían una olla con ingredientes para hacer cualquier platillo que ellos quisieran, Tigresa se puso en medio de los dos-

Bien escuchen esto es una competencia justa, nada de escupir, tirar basura en los ingredientes del otro, lo quiero justo y amable entre los dos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los dos asintieron- bien de este lado tenemos al cocinero Ping -se dio la vuelta y señaló a su derecha al señor Ping el cual sonrió- y aquí a mi madre Suni -señaló a su izquierda y Suni solo levanto la mano sonriendo de forma tímida, los machos cayeron rendidos ante ella sobre todo los de edad avanzada- comiencen -Tigresa grito sonriendo, mientras tanto los demás maestros del palacio de Jade más Izanamy, Iza, Bianca, estas últimas estaban aferradas a un brazo de Izanamy el cual le costaba trabajo caminar bien-

¿Cómo se le ocurre a Tigresa irse sin dejarnos el desayuno listo? -dijo Mantis molesto, los demás le dieron una mirada molestos- ¿qué? Yo tengo hambre

Ella dijo que le iba a presentar a su madre a alguien más -dijo Song tranquila-

De seguro debe estar con su padre -dijo Po tranquilo pero luego recordó que el señor Ping podría a ver visto lo de anoche y ten lo un poco poniéndose palido- mejor vamos con calma

No me digas que todavía te da miedo el señor Ping -dijo Mantis riendo un poco y Po lo vio serio-

Mejor cállate o serás una mancha verde en la pared -dijo Po serio y Mantis se quedó callado por el miedo-

Bueno si Mono huviera estado aquí me hubiera apoyado -dijo Mantis intranquilo-

Hablando del apestoso ¿dónde está? -dijo Víbora confundida y preocupada, Po solo sonrió de forma perversa, se escucharon unas quejas y vieron a Mono, empapado, golpeado y atado al tronco todavía- hay vida ¿Mono que te pasó?

Hay no, vuelvo a hacerle una broma a Izanamy ni a Po -dijo Mono nervioso y asustado, pero se pico blanco al ver cómo Izanamy le sonrió mostrándole los colmillos- yo estaba en..

No me interesa -dijo Víbora sonriendo, solo dejaron a Mono atado mientras el los seguia tratando de que alguien lo ayudara pero nadie le hacía caso-

¿Por qué habrá tanta gente en el restaurante del señor Ping? -dijo Grulla sorprendido viendo la multitud en la entrada-

Deber ser por Tigresa y su madre mejor vayamos a ver -dijo Bianca sonriendo, todos se fueron acercando para tratar de ver qué pasaba- oigan ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Se dice que hay una tigresa de bengala que reto al señor Ping a un concurso de comida -dijo un cerdo sonriendo y los demás se sorprendieron-

Esto se va a poner interesante -dijo Iza sonriendo, todos se fueron metiendo entre la multitud y entraron al restaurante, justo en las mesas Suni estaba cocinando de forma rápida, el señor Ping no se quedaba atrás el se movía muy rápido cocinando de un lado a otro- creo que alguien nos debe explicar qué pasa aquí exactamente ¿cómo llegaron a esto?

Eso es lo más divertido no lo recuerdo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los demás solo suspiraron, pasó una media hora y los dos terminaron de cocinar, el señor Ping tenía una fila de diez platos de sopa de fideos mientras Suni tenía una fila de diez platillos pequeños, primeros eran fideos en una olla grande pero estos no estaban en sopa solo eran así sencillos, después estaba arroz normal y otro con una salsa color marrón, seguían más los cuales parecían ser vegetales cortados y cocidos junto a varios huevos fritos en un plato- mama ¿por qué hiciste tantos platillos?

Es porque este platillo toman los fideos y escojan entre arroz normal o arroz con sala especial, también están sus vegetales y un huevo si gustan, es un platillo cacero de Korea -dijo Suni sonriendo- bueno dile a tus amigos que si gustan pueden pasar y probarlo

Perón antes prueben mi sopa de fideos extra rica -dijo Pong sonriendo pero también estaba celoso, todos los guerreros menos Mono el cual seguía atado tomaron un plato y comenzaron a comer hasta Hinata, Mono trataba de pedirle a alguien que le diera un poco pero solo lo ignoraron, después de probar apenas el primer plato todos sonrieron sonrojados-

Esto está realmente rico -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Es lo más rico que jamás había probado quedo mejor que nueva -dijo Víbora sonriendo encantada, todos estaban diciendo lo mismo pero el único que termino rápido fue Izanamy quien dejó su plato vacío, cuando termino se acercó a los platillos de Suni-

Bien como se hace esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, hizo lo que le dijo Suni, tomó los fideos en un plato, le puso arroz con salsa y encima el huevo frito, probó el fideo mezclándolo con el arroz y se quedó con las orejas paradas y los ojos abiertos en blanco-

Oye ¿estás bien? -dijo Suni preocupada-

Oye Izanamy dinos algo -dijo Tigresa extrañada y lo movió un poco-

¡Está delicioso! -Izanamy grito sonriendo- creo que está mejor que la comida del señor Ping, los fideos son delgados pero se deshacen en la boca y la sala es dulce pero picante en un punto justo, el huevo está mejor frito que hervido o en sopa -Izanamy estaba comiendo tranquilo-

¿Enserio? -dijeron todos sorprendidos- quiero probar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y comenzó a probar todo- ¡aaaaw es lo más rico que he comido! -Suni sonrio complacida mientras Ping solo se quedó de piedra escuchando eso de su hija-

Me alegro que te guste hija -dijo Suni sonriendo, todos fueron probando la comida que había hecho Suni y les encanto tanto que no dejaron nada el único que no comió fue Mono- me alegré ver que realmente les gustó mi comida

Señora por favor quédese en el palacio con nosotros -dijeron Po, Víbora, Mantis y Grulla sonriendo- estoy deacuerdo con ellos mama creo que si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Me gustaría quedarme pero también tengo que ir a Korea por alguien más -dijo Suni sonriendo-

¿Alguien más? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Mi hermana menor Hana, es mi familia Sun no puedo dejarla ahí -dijo Suni tranquila-

Es verdad debemos irnos preparando para el viaje -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Para el viaje? ¡¿Qué viaje?! ¡¿Tigresa que dices?! -dijo Ping nervioso y asustado- tengo miedo

Papa tranquilo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y lo tomo de los hombros- solo voy con mi mama a Korea a conocer su nación y ciudad de origen voy a una aldea de tigres papa

Pero ¿y si los tigres tienen comida que no te gusta? O ¿te da alguna enfermedad rara? -dijo Ping nervioso, los demás solo se rieron un poco-

Papa esta es la única oportunidad de conocer a más tigres que no sean locos guerreros o tigresas locas que atacan todo lo que ven o que muerden al macho que les gusta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Está hablando de ti -dijeron Iza y Bianca la una a la otra-

Pero ¿qué tal una segunda opinión? ¿Po tú que dices? -dijo Ping nervioso viendo a Po-

Yo creo que sería bueno para ella ir pero no sola -dijo Po tranquilo-

Perfecto té has vuelto un perfecto imbecil -dijo Ping amargado- alguien más Izanamy...

Yo opino lo mismo sería bueno para ella saber quién es en verdad -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- pero creo que es mejor que la mayoría de nosotros vayamos

¿Por qué? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Tigresa irás a una ciudad que es reconocida por ser una de las más agresivas ante fuerzas militares -dijo Iza tranquila- lo mejor es que vayas con algunos de nosotros, sabes que cuentas con Izanamy y conmigo -Izanamy asintio-

Si Izanamy va yo también iré además no eh visto a otros tigres además de mi hermano y de mi -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No te pienso dejar ir sola Tigresa te acompañaré -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa sonrio-

Yo también quiero ir quiero ver a los tigres -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si Bianca va yo voy -dijo James detrás de ellos junto a Boa-

¿James qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Es que no volviste en dos dias así que vine a buscarte -dijo James tranquilo-

Mi hermano te ama -dijo Boa sonriendo con burla pero James la piso justo en el centro del cuerpo haciendo que se callara-

Solo pienso que es mejor que vaya contigo por si hay cosas muy peligrosas -dijo James sonriendo sonrojado-

Vaya que eres un holgazán -dijo Bianca sonando sería- bien creo que estará bien si vienes pero nada más no hagas muchas paradas pidiendo ir al baño

¿Qué hay de ustedes muchachos? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Nos encantaría ir contigo Tigresa pero debemos quedarnos aquí para proteger el Valle -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Grulla y Mantis asintieron sonriendo-

Está bien creo que seremos los guardianes está sola vez -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los demás asintieron- papa...-vio a su padre-

Te empacaré el almuerzo para un mes -dijo Ping deprimido retirándose a la cocina, después de un rato todos se fueron retirando pero James se quedó con Izanamy-

Escucha no sé qué le hayas dicho a Bianca pero a mí no me engañas -dijo James serio y molesto mientras Izanamy no sabia a que se refería- no dejaré que te la quedes, si le haces algo malo yo mismo té destruire ¿quedó claro? -Izanamy solo lo vio como si no le importará, suspiro y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna tan fuerte que hasta se escucho un crujido, James solo chillo y cayó al suelo quejándose-

Que esto te quede claro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se agachó- si me vuelves a provocar tu cerebro quedara regado en el suelo y tendremos que buscar a un nuevo guardián del océano porque yo sí soy capaz de hacerlo, ¿quedó claro? -James asintio asustado- bien -Izanamy se chupo el dedo índice de la mano derecha dejandolo muy mojado, se acercó a James y lo metió en su oreja derecha y lo movió- si te gusta eso -se retiró sonriendo-

Te odio -dijo James llorando en el suelo, después de un rato todos ellos tenían listo su equipaje, Hinata tendría que quedarse en el palacio ya que no conocían la zona y no sabrían que hacer si se perdía, todos siguieron su viaje pero terminaron llegando a un puerto de China donde tomaron dos carretas para cuatro máximo cada una, un grupo de cuatro carneros fueron tirando de las carretas, Tigresa, Suni, Boa y James tomaron una carreta, Po, Iza, Bianca e Izanamy en otra, pero las hembras estaban durmiendo lo más juntas de Izanamy, Izanamy por su parte estaba roncando y tenía las piernas abiertas así como sus manos tiradas en el suelo sobre su cabeza, todo parecía normal hasta que Iza comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, parecía que estaba teniendo pesadillas-

No...no...no...-Iza hablaba en sueños-

 **Pesadilla de Iza-** _ella estaba corriendo en un mundo oscuro, no podía verse nada solo escuchaba sus pasos en ese extraño lugar e interminable, siguió corriendo hasta que vio la figura de alguien, al verlo lo reconoció ese era Izanamy-_

 _Izanamy -lo llamo pero el solo se dio la vuelta y quedo en su pose de combate- ¡¿qué haces?! -se escucho una risa masculina en el campo, ella volteo y vio a Genshi frente a Izanamy pero el usaba un casco plateado que cubría toda su cabeza y mejillas pero dejaba su cara descubierta mostrando que usaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, los dos se cubrieron de fuego como si fuera poder, ambos tomaron sus espada cubriéndolas de energía, los dos avanzaron y chocaron dejando un fuerte resplandor en el campo, Iza cerró los ojos y luego el resplandor paso para revelar a Izanamy sumamente herido y derramando sangre por casi todo su cuerpo- ¡Izanamy! -trato de correr y sujetarlo pero solo desapareció en un segundo-_

 _¡¿Pero qué pasó?! -Iza grito molesta, en un segundo ese mundo se volvió un campo de batalla, todo estaba rodeado por fuego, el suelo tenía rocas levantadas y el cielo estaba negro, Iza camino un momento hasta que vio a todos tirados en el suelo, Boa, James, Bianca, Tigresa y a Po todos estaban heridos y tirados en el suelo, se escucho un grito y ella vio como Izanamy era sujetado del cuello por una extraña criatura musculosa y muy alta como de tres metros, lo lanzó a un lado, ella trató de moverse pero no pudo, la extraña figura tenía los ojos rojos y una cabeza que se igualaba a la de un dragón-_

 _ **Ya tengo el poder de los doce, ninguno de ustedes me va poder detener jamás**_ _-la figura hablo con una voz gruesa y monstruosa, la figura solo rugio y lanzó llamas-_ _ **fin del sueño-**_

Iza despertó agitada y nerviosa, estaba asustada tanto que no controlaba su respiración, su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, solo vio a su lado y noto como Izanamy seguía dormido igual que los demás _"solo fue una maldita pesadilla"_ pensó asustada mientras lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ni ella podría decir que podrían encontrar en Korea-


	75. Chapter 75

**La ciudad de los tigres**

Todos seguían en su viaje a la aldea de los tigres, después de un viaje de noche en las carretas todos siguieron a pie partir del amanecer y ya era medio día, en todo el camino Iza parecía preocupada por Izanamy y por llegar a la aldea, todos estaban algo cansado por no dormir bien excepto Tigresa la cual estaba emocionada deseando llegar rápido a la ciudad y ver más como ella-

¿Podemos descansar un rato? -dijo Suni cansada, todos asintieron y se dejaron caer al suelo- llevamos caminando más de seis horas ya es hora de un descanso

Si no podía estar más deacuerdo -dijo Tigresa cansada, ellos sentó junto a Po y se dejó caer en su pecho- que cómodo

Tigresa tengo hambre ¿no tienes algo de comer en tu mochila? -dijo Izanamy cansado, Tigresa asintio y le dijo que podía revisarla, Izanamy tomó la mochila y la levanto pero se le cayo de las manos, apenas dio un impacto en el suelo se escucho un quejido-

¡Auuu! ¡Estupido idiota fíjate! -dijo alguien dentro de la mochila, la revisaron y encontraron al señor Ping dentro de ella envuelto en vegetales-

¡Papa! -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Bueno tenía que venir -dijo el señor Ping serio- ¿qué tal si los tigres no tienen comida decente y mueres de hambre? ¿O sí hay peligros que no podrías detener? Eres la más fuerte de los seis no quiero que China y sobre todo yo te pierda

¡¿La más fuerte?! ¡Atrevido! ¡Pajarraco loco! -dijeron Iza, Bianca, James, Boa y Po ofendidos, Izanamy solo estaba comiendo tranquilo-

Papa todo estará bien mama dice que la ciudad es seguro el tirano murió podremos estar ahí sin miedo -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Es verdad señor Ping no hay peligros para nosotras descuide todo estará bien -dijo Suni sonriendo pero Ping no estaba conforme con la respuesta, siguieron viajando durante horas hasta el atardecer-

¿Mama falta mucho? -dijo Tigresa cansada-

No ya falta poco hija -dijo Suni cansada, los demás estaban cansados-

¿Ya llegamos? -dijo Bianca cansada-

No -dijo Suni-

¿Ya llegamos a Korea? -dijo Iza cansada-

No -dijo Suni-

¿Ya merito llegamos? -dijo James cansado-

No -dijo Suni comenzando a irritarse-

¿Ya llegamos? -dijo Boa cansada-

No -Suni elevó un poco la voz-

¡¿Ya llegamos?! -dijo Izanamy cansado-

¡No! -Suni grito molesta-

¡¿Ya llegamos?! -Po grito desesperado-

¡No! -Suni grito- ¡el próximo que pregunte lo tomare en mis piernas y le daré unas buenas nalgadas para que se comporten!

Si mama de Tigresa -dijeron todos cansados, después de un rato todos volvieron a tomar otra carreta para ir, todos estaban en la misma y esta era más grande para todos ellos, todos estaban dormidos tratando de reponer sus energías del largo viaje, en medio de la noche Iza volvió a tener pesadillas, pero esta vez fue diferente esta vez Izanamy estaba en lo que parecía ser una cueva el avanzó y la cuarta estalló envolviéndolo, su visión pasó a otra esta vez Tigresa, Iza, Bianca, Po, James y Boa iban corriendo en medio de la entrada de lo que parecía ser un palacio y estaban peleando contra un ejército de tigres, sus visiones no tienen un orden hasta que Izanamy apareció usando una armadura negra con una espada de guardia dorada y grito "¡R _esuena como el trueno!_ " Iza termino despertando y vio a todo mundo dormido todavía, ella estaba en el pecho de Izanamy el cual dormía cómodamente, ella solo trato de tranquilizarme hasta que toco el pecho de Izanamy y sintió una mano extra, se fijó y vio que se trataba de Bianca la cual estaba acostada también sobre Izanamy, eso la enojo pero no podía hacer nada, la noche paso más tranquila hasta que todos vieron que seguían en la carreta-

¿Ya llegamos a Korea? -dijeron todos-

No -dijo Suni tranquila-

¿Ya llegamos a Korea? -volvieron a decir todos-

No -dijo Suni-

¿Ya llegamos a Korea? -volvieron a decir todos-

No...a ver mmmm ya -dijo Suni sonriendo, todos vieron por la ventana viendo que el lugar era un bosque con pocos árboles de bambú, sacaron la cabeza para ver qué estaban en la entrada de una nación nueva, la mayoría trago en grueso ya que sabían que ra peligroso aveces estar en una nueva nación de la cual no tenían ni idea de cómo tratar- iremos al norte de ahí somos

Korea del norte interesante -dijo Po sorprendido, siguieron su viaje hasta llegar de noche a la entrada de un palacio de color dorado, era enorme con una torre en el centro de forma puntiaguda, la carreta siguió y los dejo en la entrada justamente, todos bajaron cuidado y el conductor se fue,niñas puertas eran rojas de color rojo brillante-

Entonces ¿cómo tocamos? ¿Golpeamos o tienen un timbre? -dijo James nervioso, esperaron un momento y estas se abrieron revelando a un grupo de diez tigresas usando trajes de mucamas, eran vestidos negros cortos hasta los muslos con un delantal blanco y muñequeras negras sin mangas, los machos sonrieron al verlas, las tigresa tenían marcas diferentes en su frente pero sin duda eran bonitas y con un figura apenas en desarrollo-

Sean bienvenidos al palacio de su majestad el nuevo Rey Momonusuke -dijo una de las tigresa sonriendo- señorita Suni su majestad nos dijo que pronto llegaría así que nos tomamos la libertad de venir a recibirlos y guiarlos ante su majestad

Gracias -dijeron todos sonriendo, James estaba sonriendo viendo a las tigresas refinadas y usando traje de mucama, Po estaba al frente serio pero desvío la mirada un poco a las faldas de las tigresa, sonrio viendo cómo se veían sus piernas y cola con esos vestidos, volvió al frente y luego de nuevo a las piernas, al frente y de nuevo a las piernas quedando sonrojado-

Mejor deja de star babeando si no quieres que te golpe mi amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo molesta con una vena palpitante en la frente, Po solo asintio y se quedó estático viendo al frente, Iza y Bianca tenía sujetado a Izanamy de los brazos mientras veían a las tigresas llevarse las maletas, el señor Ping por su lado estaba viendo todo sorprendido-

Vaya es la primera vez que veo tantos tigres -dijo Ping sorprendido-

Si aquí hay muchos más -dijo Suni sonriendo-

¿Y en donde está la ciudad? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Detrás del palacio una vez que veamos al rey nos iremos a conocer la aldea -dijo Suni sonriendo, todos asintieron y siguieron su camino viendo el lugar, el patio central del palacio, tenía un gran patio con el símbolo de una flor de loto en el centro de color rojo, las murallas del palacio tenían pasillos pero ahí vieron a soldados que eran tigres armados con lanzas-

Este lugar está muy bien protegido -dijo Bianca sorprendida, siguieron el camino encontrando un jardín lleno de muchas flores amarillas dentro de macetas, subieron unas esferas cortas has llegar al verdadero palacio, era de color dorado y rojizo de algunos lados, entraron por el palacio y todos vieron sorprendidos, por dentro parecía que el palacio había sido hecho con oro pero solo estaba pintado de ese color el suelo era rojo y había muchas armaduras y armas en estantes- cuántas armas

Todo se ve increíble -dijo James sorprendido-

Parece como si lo huvieran hecho con oro -dijo Boa sorprendida, la codicia la estaba invadiendo- ¿creen que noten si les faltan un par de rubies o monedas de oro? -sonrío pero James la sujeto en sus hombros para que siguieran caminando un rato, entraron por una puerta y ahí vieron q un tigre vestido de negro pero con la cara cubierta por una capucha parecía que habían entrado a la sala del trono porque detrás estaba un trono dorado, Suni al verlo se acercó más a Tigresa algo asustada, los demás tomaron poses un poco defensivas, el tigre solo sonrió y avanzó con una espada sujetada en la mano derecha apuntando hacia atrás, la espada tenía el mango azul oscuro, la guardian plateada con una gema naranja en el final, la hoja era larga, delgada y curveada con un relieve rojo en el centro, avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal contra Izanamy, Izanamy reaccionó rápido tomando la espada de Iza y lanzó un corte vertical, los dos chocaron en el centro del salón causando una onda de impacto, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco mientras sus espada parecían que ardían por las energías-

Ya basta capitán -dijo un tigre de cincuenta años, era algo fornido, alto y con ojos coló marrón con un bigote estilo chino con barba en el mentón delgada y larga- esa no es forma de recibir a nuestros invitados -los dos gruñeron y dieron un salto hacia atrás dejando una onda de aire y sonido- te felicito nadie a podido para el ataque de mi capitán en el pasado -Izanamy solo hizo sonar sus dientes y guardo la espada en la funda de Iza- que lobos más curiosos son ustedes, bueno Suni me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo

Momonusuke ha pasado tanto tiempo -dijo Suni sonriendo, los dos se dieron un abrazo corto y luego se separaron- encontré a mi hija Sun Hee pero le dicen Tigresa -Tigresa dio un paso al frente-

Se llama Tigresa Ping no Sun Hee -dijo Ping molesto y algo celoso-

Perdón por eso él es mi padre el señor Ping -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Vaya mírate eres el vivo retrato de tu madre y con ojos de tu padre -dijo Momonusuke sonriendo, vio a Tigresa de cerca y sonrio- realmente eres un chica hermosa

Gracias su majestad bueno también soy una guardiana y él es mi novio Po el Guerrero Fénix -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se presentó, todos se fueron presentando con el emperador de Korea para saludar- bueno si no es mucha molestia me gustaría dormir y mañana podría presentarnos a su pueblo

Entendido mis doncellas les mostrarán el camino a sus habitaciones -dijo Momonusuke sonriendo, las tigresas con traje de mucamas fueron llegando y los guiaron a cuartos individuales pero Suni se quedó en el salón del trono con Momonusuke- han pasado muchos años la última vez que la vi solo era una bebe

Si me he perdido tanto de su vida que no se lo puedo perdonar a Lee Bas -dijo Suni molesta- ¿cómo fue que murió esa rata rastrera?

Yo lo maté -dijo Momonusuke serio y eso sorprendió a Suni hasta la asusto- estaba raro de seguir sus órdenes, cuando nadie me vio entre y yo mismo lo mate con mis propias manos, el como última orden me había hecho a mi como su leal sucesor así es como me hice un rey

Ahora entiendo -dijo Suni ya tranquila- bueno tengo que felicitarte nadie lo va a extrañar

Si pero antes de morir me contó acerca de los tesoros sagrados -dijo Momonusuke serio- dijo que un mal podría llegar pronto si no ponemos los doce tesoros en la estatua del dragón

¿Un mal muy grave? -dijo Suni inquieta-

Si veras Suni los doce tesoros sagrados nunca deben ser separados y deben estar juntos o la pared que ellos protegen, la pared entre este mundo y el mundo de los muertos puede romperse -dijo Momonusuke serio y Suni se asusto- nos faltan seis tesoros, el tesoro de las dimensiones, el tesoros del rayo, el tesoro del agua, del fuego, el del viento y por último el del acero, debemos regresarlos dentro de siete dias o este mundo se verá sumergido en la oscuridad del mundo de los muertos

Le diré a mi hija para que nos ayude sé que los guardianes serán de gran ayuda -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Si dile pero mañana en la noche para que ayuden -dijo Momonusuke tranquilo, Suni se retiró sonriendo y Momonusuke sonrio- si Suni ingenua ve y diles no saben que pronto el mundo ya no los tendrá -Momonusuke se retiró riendo, mientras tanto a cada Guerrero le dieron su propia recámara para descansar-

Bien cada cuarto es suficientemente grande para un tigre o un panda, cuentan con un baño privado y una cama, si necesitan algo pueden llamar a una de las maids del castillo -dijo la mucama sonriendo-

Si pregunta -dijo James sonriendo levantando la mano y la mucama asintio- digaMos que necesito el contacto de alguien especial ¿ustedes hacen también ese tipo de trabajos nocturnos de estar con alguien hasta que se sienta mejor? Digo si lo necesito -James sonrio nervioso, los demás solo se enojaron un poco con el sobre todo Boa-

Si tenemos profesionales que hacen ese tipo de trabajos -dijo la mucama sin expresar emociones- y no se moleste en decirnos que busca al maestra Bianca nos acaba de decir cuáles son sus gustos

¡Perfecto las espero a la media noche! -dijo James sonriendo, todos negaron con la cabeza mientras se iban a sus cuartos, Izanamy suspiro y se recostó en su cama, era muy amplia y se ajustaba a su cuerpo, era suave y perfecta para el-

Qué bien se siente hace mucho que no duermo solo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, en su cuarto Po solo suspiro y se dejo recostar en la cama-

Será raro dormir sin Tigresa hay que pena -dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y sonrio, la cama era lo demasiada amplia para el y el aveces tenía problemas para dormir en la cama del palacio porque era muy pequeña para su cuerpo, con Tigresa ella solo se recostó haciéndose bolita en la cama, estaba sonriendo y ronroneando un poco, el señor Ping estaba sentado en la cama con la cara seria y de brazos cruzados, estaba molesto-

Si Sun Hee hija de Suni si como no -dijo Ping molesto- yo la cuide, yo la crié y yo le di de comer cuando era pequeña, mujer naranja loca -Ping siguió enojándose por su cuenta, con Iza ella estaba dándose un baño, había una regadera donde el agua le caí en el cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba con calma, su cola se meneaba un poco al sentir el agua en ella, se estaba relajando de momento cuando de repente volvió a tener una visión en medio del agua, pudo ver que todos estaba en negro y luego vio un resplandor de color plateado, ella abrió los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de regreso en el baño-

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Iza sorprendida, termino de bañarse y salió del baño solo para ponerse una bata azul en su cuerpo, se acercó a la cama y se recostó viendo el techo- desde que iniciamos el viaje eh tenido sueños raros creo que debería hablar de esto con Izanamy -se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, solo descansaría un momento, de momento con Bianca ella estaba saliendo del baño usando una toalla en los hombros nada más-

Bien hoy tratare un nuevo movimiento -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se tocó los pechos y los movió un poco- ¿se me encogieron? -los apretó un poco y los hizo rebotar- nop -sonrío complacida, a la media noche todos estaban dormidos ya cuando la puerta de James se abrió revelando una figura delgada de lo que parecía ser un tigre de baja estatura, se escucho como la ropa cayó al suelo y luego esta figura entro a la cama de James el cual ya se estaba despertando-

Mmm me buenos a dar un beso de buenas noches -dijo James sonriendo, la figura no dijo nada solo paso sus manos por el pecho de James y sonrio como lo besaba con cuidado en el cuello- jejeje te gustan los juegos -James se rió sonrojado y con una voz aguda para hablar, la figura solo siguió así por un rato hasta que se acercó al oído de James-

Descuide será como le gusta -dijo la figura pero por el tono no se pudo decir si era en verdad una hembra, la media hora paso y se escucho un grito de parte de James-

¡Yeeeeee Ha! -James grito sonriendo y la figura salió del cuarto, la única que vio a la figura había sido Bianca la cual estaba evitando todo lo posible para no reír, se contuvo y salió con cuidado al pasillo, busco a Izanamy y lo encontró en su cuarto dormido, sonrio y se quitó la bata revelando su cuerpo, solo usaba un short ajustado de tela ligera-

Bien Iza ahora yo tendré la ventaja -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se subió a la cama y se acomodó en el pecho del macho, colocó su cabeza en su pecho y pasó su mano por el pecho, sonrio y cerró los ojos, Izanamy comenzó a moverse y la abrazo sonriendo, Bianca se sorprendió pero se dejó abrazar hasta que Izanamy comenzó a soñar algo-

Mmmmm malvadiscos -dijo Izanamy en sueños, su sueño era que el estaba en un mundo extraño hecho de puro dulce, las vas hechas de chocolate, un río de miel dulce, una montaña en forma de pastel glaseado, parecía que en su sueño tenía una fresa cubierta de un dulce picante y comenzó a lamerla quitándole el dulce de encima, pero en la realidad era diferente-

Espera...ja...no...Izanamy...Ah -Bianca estaba gimiendo porque Izanamy la tenía sujetada del busto y se lo lamia, sujeto su seno izquierdo con una mano y comenzó a succionar su pezon, Bianca soltó un leve gemido- su...lengua...mi pecho...ah qué bien...-Bianca estaba sonrojada dejándose llevar hasta que alguien la golpeó en la cabeza con un pedazo de madera-

¡¿Qué rayos haces?! -Iza grito molesta y le rompió la tabla en la cabeza, Bianca grito y se sujeto la cabeza donde tenía un gran chichón- dame una buena razón para que no te mate ahora -Iza se cruzó de brazos molesta-

Perdí...mi fresa...-Izanamy se dio la vuelta durmiendo y roncando-

¿Qué haces? Yo solo quería dormir con el -dijo Bianca molesta y susurrando- además ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo escuché hablar dormido y vi cómo saliste de tu cuarto -dijo Iza molesta también susurrando- sabía que no podía dejarte sola así que vine a sacarte a la fuerza, además sé que no es su culpa él hace eso sin darse cuenta y lo sé porque yo duermo con el

No me iré -dijo Bianca sería- me quedaré aquí con el

Él es mi novio vete -dijo Iza celosa-

No vete tú yo me quedo con el además yo puedo complacerlo mejor, el tiene una buena técnica cuando está dormido y la voy a aprovechar ahora -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No lo harás -dijo Iza molesta, se quitó la bata que ra lo único que traía y se subió a la cama- Izanamy tienes dos cerezas con chocolate encima chupa el caramelo derretido -Iza sonrio, Izanamy le hizo caso pensando que tenía dos bolas de chocolate en su cara, el solo se levanto y le mordisqueo levemente los pechos haciendo que Iza se sonrojara un poco-

No perderé -dijo Bianca molesta, salto a la cama y se vio como el short cayó al suelo, quedo cerca de la cara de Izanamy- Izanamy tienes un durazno frente a ti y está derramando algo de jugo, Izanamy obedeció y en su mente pensó que tenía un durazno y lo mordisqueo un poco- Ah

Gata ladrona -Iza gruño y avanzó a ella molesta, la noche paso e Izanamy comenzó a despertar, se levanto y se tallo la boca-

Qué raro me duele la boca y la tengo seca -dijo Izanamy tallándose la mandíbula, comenzó a toser y sacó una bola de pelo color blanca- ¿y esto? -la lanzó a un lado y solo entro al baño se lavó la cara y los dientes y salió del cuarto para toparse con Tigresa levantada emocionada- buenos días

Buenos días -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Oye Tigresa ¿has visto a Iza y a Bianca? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

No, pensé que ya se habían levantado, bueno cuando les de hambre Irán -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno mi mama dice que nos esperan en un salón vamos quiero verlo todo -Izanamy asintio y la siguió, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Izanamy, Iza y Bianca estaban tiradas en el suelo con el pelo alborotado, sudadas y u ofertas solamente por una sabana en el cuerpo-

Realmente era muy...muy bueno con la lengua -dijo Bianca sonriendo sonrojada-

Y es muy bueno con los dedos -dijo Iza sonriendo de la misma forma, las dos hembras solo se dieron un baño y se vistieron, buscaron a sus compañeros y los encontraron en un gran salón, todos ellos estaban sentados en filas frente a una gran mesa parecían que estaban esperando algo, Iza se sentó a la derecha de Izanamy y Bianca a su izquierda, las dos estaban muy juntas de Izanamy a lo cual se le hizo extraño- hola mi amor

Alguien anoche tuvo mucha acción en sueños -dijo Bianca sonriendo encariñada a Izanamy-

¿Se notó? No quiero presumir -dijo James sonriendo-

Nadie está hablando de ti -dijo Boa molesta e irritada-

No debería decirlo pero aún side quiero hacerlo -dijo James sonriendo- tuve una visita especial de una tigresa anoche oh si -Bianca se rió un momento- Bianca espero que no te pongas celosa

No lo estoy, no te quiero de esa forma James pero no recibiste la visita de una hembra -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si la tuve -dijo James sonriendo-

No, bola tuviste -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los demás estaban confundidos poniéndoles atención-

Oye yo sé lo que sentí yo sé lo que toque, más o menos, ella me tocó mucho -dijo James sonriendo- mira señorita mucama -una de las mucamas se acercó sonriendo y era la misma que les atendió ayer- ¿les podría decir quién fue la hembra que mandó a mi cuarto?

¿Hembra? -dijo la mucama confundida- señor James creo que no vio a su visitante o debió estar ebrio porque no fue una hembra fue un macho -James se puso palido hasta blanco, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, las hembras se sonrojaron por la idea hasta Boa, Po e Izanamy solo se pusieron morados y asqueados- la maestra Bianca nos fue muy gentil que sus gustos son machos esbeltos con algunos aspectos femeninos como el cuerpo pequeño delgado pero con músculos -James parecia que estaba al borde del infarto o de muerte-

Felicidades James por fin has aceptado quién eres -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Me siento orgullosa de ti, no muchos machos tienen el orgullo para aceptarlo -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Se te abrió un mundo nuevo de posibilidades -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Felicidades espero que seas muy feliz en tu nuevo mundo -dijo Iza sonriendo, los machos no dijeron nada solo se quedaron sonriendo con la boca torcida, James solo se quedó en blanco y cayó al suelo desmayado, sus ojos seguían en blanco abiertos, su pelo blanco y despintado, el quedó de cara al suelo mientras tenía el trasero levantado al aire- ¿qué les parece? ya tomó la posición para su nuevo novio -Po solo trago grueso-

Ya se me quito el hambre -dijo Po asqueado, después de un rato dejaron a James medio muerto en su cuarto y todos buscaron a Suni, cuando la encontraron estaba hablando con Momonusuke- señor estamos listos para conocer la aldea de los tigres

Qué bueno es escuchar eso -dijo Suni sonriendo- vengan hija esto te va a gustar mucho -Tigresa estaba emocionada, todos siguieron a Suni hasta la parte trasera del palacio la cual también tenía una gran puerta de color rojizo para entrar, ellos la siguieron junto a Momonusuke hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad la cual tenía un gran marco de color rojizo, mientras se iban acercando pudieron notar cómo había más tigres, un tigre viejo que estaba dormido en el portón se despertó al escuchar los pasos, tenía como 70 años, era delgado con muchas arruga y el ojo izquierdo ciego y en blanco con una gran cicatriz, usaba ropa vieja-

Buenos días viejo -dijo Momonusuke sonriendo, el viejo tigre despertó y lo vio sorprendido- llama a todos es hora de recibir a todos

Si su majestad -el viejo tigre rugio y comenzó a tocar una campana- el emperador esta aquí ¡el emperador está aquí! -todos los tigres fueron corriendo para verlo, Tigresa no podía estar más sorprendida de ver a más como ella igual que Bianca, pequeños, grandes, niños, niñas, gordos, viejos, machos y hembras todo una ciudad hecha de tigres de bengala-

Hola mi leales súbditos me complace decir que nuestra doctora Suni ha vuelto después de su exilio de más de 20 años y también trae con sigo a su hija -dijo Momonusuke sonriendo, todos los tigres sonrieron y se acercaron a ver a las tigresas, de entre ellos sobre salió una tigresa de ojos color azules y usando un traje de doctora con unos lentes a su lado estaba un pequeño tigre de ojos color azules de unos once años, la tigresa solo sujeto al cachorro de la mano y comenzaron a correr entre la multitud-

¡Suni! ¡Suni! -la tigresa la llamo y Suni la vio sorprendida-

¡Hana! -Suni grito sonriendo y las dos tigresas se acercaron para darse un abrazo- ¡te extrañe mucho mi querida hermana!

No más de lo que yo te había extrañado -dijo Hana sonriendo, las dos se separaron- ¡¿dónde estuviste?! ¡Estuve muy preocupada por ti y tu bebe!

Perdón tuve que salir con prisa pero gracias a Torana y Argento pude escapar a Japón por un tiempo -dijo Suni sonriendo- pero algo maravilloso sucedió -Hana se confundió y Suni se hizo a un lado para dejar que viera a Tigresa- ella es mi hija

Oh cielos -Hana vio a Tigresa y se acercó- Sun Hee cielos estas hermosa, soy Hana y soy tu tía

Tía -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos se vieron de cuerpo completo eran iguales entre ellas- es como si también fueras mi hermana

Tú madre y yo somos hermanas tontita -dijo Hana sonriendo, la abrazo con fuerza y luego la vio mírate cuando te vi eras un bebe -Tigresa sonrio- una bebe pequeñita, todavía me acuerdo pesabas como 3 kilos y medias 53 cm hasta tu delgada y pequeña colita -Hana sonrio llorando un poco- ven mira acércate -vio a los tigres y también acercó a Suni- Raza ella es mi sobrina Sun Hee y mi hermana Suni -todos saludaron sonriendo y se acercaron a verla, un anciano se acercó y le dio un abrazo-

Qué hermosa eres -dijo el anciano sonriendo- mira esa espalda y esa cola -Tigresa solo sonrió era un pobre viejito que daño podría hacer- y mira que bonita rayas -entonces le sujeto el inicio de la cola y termino golpeándolo con fuerza, el viejo termino siendo lanzado hasta que cayó al otro extremo de la aldea-

¡Qué viejo más feo y atrevido! -dijo Tigresa irritada- ¡¿y ese quien era?!

Tu abuelo -dijeron Hana y Suni avergonzadas, Tigresa se sonrojo un poco, Ping se comenzó a reír mientras los tigres seguían viendo a Tigresa-

Saluda a tu primo Seita -dijo Hana sonriendo y el pequeño niño se acercó-

Hola -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y el pequeño le regresó el saludo- eres como yo pero en bebe -el viejito regreso con el ojo ciego morado- hay el birolo de nuevo

Esa no es forma de tratar a tu abuelo -dijo el viejo sonriendo algo molesto- me llamo Yok

Eres como yo pero en viejo decrépito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los demás guardianes se rieron un poco, el viejo tigre le dio un abrazo y ella sonrió- abuelo, tía y primo -sonrío viendo a su familia y al resto de los tigres-

Bienvenida a casa hija -dijo Suni sonriendo-


	76. Chapter 76

**El misterio de la ciudad de los tigres**

Todos los tigres estaban recibiendo a Tigresa y a Bianca, ya que como eran tigresas llamaban mucho la atención así como Po por ser un panda, los demás fueron saludando con calma a los tigres, formaron un pequeño grupo guiado por Hana y Seita.

Verán nuestra aldea es recién funda debido a que nuestra anterior fue destruida en una batalla contra el antiguo emperador por no ejercer sus órdenes como dijo -dijo Hana sonriendo- entonces al morir fundamos esta nueva aldea

Entonces ¿qué podemos encontrar sobre este pueblo? -dijo Po tranquilo-

Bueno hay desde enfermería hasta tiendas de ropa, dulces, comida, armas entre otros -dijo Hana sonriendo contando las cosas con sus dedos pero en eso escucho un sonido de alta velocidad y se dio la vuelta para ver qué Izanamy, Iza, Bianca y Boa no estaban- ¿en dónde están los otros?

Se fueron apenas mencionaste las tiendas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa- pero yo sí quiero saber sobre nuestra cultura

Bueno que te puedo decir aquí en Korea no tenemos mucho que ver pero ¿por qué no vamos y te compramos un vestido nuevo? -dijo Suni sonriendo-

¡Vayamos siempre quise tener un vestido hecho a mi medida! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las hembras sonrieron pero los machos no estaban muy conformes con eso-

Si no me equivoco tú eres su novio ¿verdad? -dijo Yok sonriendo-

Sí señor -dijo Po tranquilo-

Bueno prepárate para ponerte la soga al cuello en el matrimonio -dijo Yok sonriendo y riendo un poco, Po se preocupó un poco por lo que decía- no casarte con una tigresa es como acostarse en una cama llena de vidrios rotos jajaja -se sintió una aura oscura detrás de él y se callo, detrás de él estaba Hana y Suni algo molestas tornándose los dedos- era solo un broma

Sabes papa siempre te he disculpado incluso cuando trataste de venderme a un duke -dijo Suni sonriendo con él aura maligna- pero eso no

Mama por alguna razón era muy feliz contigo porque no mejor dejamos que vayas a verla -dijo Hana sonriendo, Yok grito y las dos le dieron un golpe en la cabeza dejándole una marca- bueno querida sobrina vamos por tu vestido

Si claro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po tuvo que cargar a Seita y a Yok inconsciente, después de un rato él estaba sentado en una sala de espera con Seita a su derecha, era bastante incomodo para él ya que no sabía qué hacer-

Entonces eres un niño -dijo Po nervioso-

Si tengo ocho años -dijo Seita tranquilo- ¿es cierto que te vas a casar con mi prima?

Eso no se pregunta todavía enano -dijo Po nervioso y sonrojado-

¿Piensa tener bebes? -dijo Seita sonriendo y Po se sonrojo un poco- por cierto ¿de dónde vienen los bebes? -Po estaba sacando vapor de las orejas-

Enano del demonio -dijo Po en un susurro nervioso, la puerta de la tienda se abrió revelando a Hana- ¿cómo está?

Bien ella quiere mostrarte algo -dijo Hana sonriendo- ven sobrina -se hizo a un lado mostrando a tigresa, ella usaba un par de aretes pequeños en sus orejas de color azul, tenía puesto una blusa blanca de manga larga con el cuello pegado al cuerpo, los bordes eran rojos con una línea amarilla en el borde, en el cuello en el borde rojo tenía un relieve de flores de loto de color rosa, usaba una falda roja larga que le cubría hasta los pies, era grande y un poco amplia, al final del cuello de la blusa tenía un listón en forma de moño, Tigresa estaba sonriendo un poco mientras Po estaba sonrojado-

¿Cómo me veo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Te vez hermosa y delicada -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa le dio las gracias con un beso en los labios, Po la abrazo y los dos decidieron seguir con el recorrido-

Aaaaw amor joven -dijeron Hana y Suni sonriendo conmovidas, Yok y Seita solo sacaron la lengua, siguieron con la guía cuando se escucho un leve grito, cuando vieron Iza y Bianca se estaban peleando por Izanamy jalándolo de los brazos para que las siguiera a una tienda-

¡Él ya te acompaño a un tienda dame lo ya! -Bianca forcejeo un poco tratando de sacarlo del agarre de Iza-

¡No él es mío! -Iza grito molesta, mientras Izanamy parecía que sufría un poco-

Mejor los dejamos arreglar sus diferencias -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Tigresa que hermoso vestido -dijo Boa sonriendo, ella tenía una bolsa con algunas cosas dentro-

Verdad, me encanta es un vestido tradicional de aquí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Bianca e Iza dejaron su pelea cuando vieron a Tigresa-

¡Qué hermoso! -dijeron ambas hembras- ¿sirven para lobas? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Yo también quisiera uno -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Claro por aquí señoritas -dijo Suni sonriendo, la siguieron a una tienda donde compraron algunas prendas al salir Iza y Bianca usaban un vestido similar al de Tigresa, la blusa de Iza era rojo con borde y listón azules claros y una falda amarilla, el de Bianca era azul con borde amarillo y falda amarilla también- les quedaron fantásticos

Me siento como princesa -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si yo siempre quise un vestido a la medida por lo general yo tenía que buscar ropa grande y los vestidos eran salían muy caros hacerlos a pedido -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¿cómo me veo Izanamy?

Bueno se ven bien las dos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, Iza lo abrazo de su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a llevarla con ella a un lado- está bien tú te ves hermosa -Iza sonrio complacida-

Vamos hay que seguir viendo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Pero no los dejare solos -dijo Bianca sonriendo y abrazo el otro brazo de Izanamy-

Bueno hay que seguir viendo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, siguieron viendo la aldea probando comida, viendo algunos lugares de su cultura hasta que Po notó una aldea a lo lejos algo oscurecida como quemada-

¿Qué hay en ese lugar? -dijo Po confundido-

Esa ciudad está prohibida ya que fue escena de muchas guerras y muerte es un lugar al cual no deberían ir -dijo Yok serio mientras Po e Izanamy se veían confundido, más tarde esa noche todos los tigres sacaron comida, mesas y demás era como si se estuvieran preparando para una fiesta- ¡Bien para celebrar llegada de mi hija Suni y mi nieta Sun Hee! ¡Hemos decidido celebrar con una pequeña fiesta! -todos los tigres gritaron sonriendo y comenzó la fiesta dejando una gran torre de madera en medio de la aldea la cual encendieron en fuego, todo el ambiente parecía muy agradable y bueno-

Vaya que halago es todo esto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo a su derecha estaba Po abrazado la de una manera tranquila y algo posesiva, algunos tigres se acercaban a verla pero eran ahuyentados por la mirada de Po- oigan alguien debería cantar una canción para poner más armonía al ambiente

Sí que lo haga Bianca -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¿Tú cantas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno un poco solo un poquito -dijo Bianca nervioso y sonrojada-

Ella es bastante modesta pero canta bastante bien -dijo Boa sonriendo- vamos Bianca canta

¡Qué cante, que cante, que cante! -comenzó a Iza sonriendo y los demás la siguieron, Bianca se levanto sonrojada y nerviosa, se volteó a ver a Iza y ella le dio una sonrisa malvada de burla- a ver cómo le haces -Izanamy solo sonrió mostrando los dientes y levanto el pulgar, eso la animó un poco y asintio-

Bien espero que a todos les agrade esto -dijo Bianca sonriendo- la llamo Mi voluntad -Bianca cerró los ojos y comenzó- _un despertar en la paz del silencio espero que por un momento mis pensamientos vuelen hacia ti_ -canto de una forma tranquila y todos le pusieron atención viendo como ponía sus manos juntas frente a su pecho-

 _Quise mostrarme ante ti como alguien de duro corazón, el tiempo pasó me arrepentí, ahora pediré tu perdón, mi indecisión causó el gran error me dominó el temor, hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti lo que hay en mi, ven quiero saber que eres realidad dame felicidad, que hay al reír, que hay al llorar, lo quiero descubrir ¿por que esperar?_ -las parejas se juntaban más mientras Bianca cantaba tranquila viendo a Izanamy el cual sonrió-

 _¡Siempre temí en entregar mi vida! Hoy ya no es así me decidí ¡y nada habrá que me lo impida! ¡Quiero que mi corazón lo goze un sentimiento el desconoce! ¡El de amor siempre entregándose!_ -Bianca elevó su voz y toco con su mano izquierda la zona de su corazón, sonrío y canto de forma rápida¡ hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente-

 _Los días que pasan sin tu luz son tan frágiles para caminar, se va la razón para volver este día realidad, quisiera volverte a ver pero ya no puedo retroceder, hoy si entiendo que no alcanzare lo que ayer soñé, sé que hay un lugar perfecto para estar, sentir la eternidad, son tus brazos que me protegerán hoy quiero regresar y no dudar_ -recordó cuando se hacía pasar por hombre, para que nadie la criticara por ser una guerrera, en ese tiempo no existía el respeto hacia ella en su aldea, pero todo cambió cuando llegó Izanamy, ella se fue aceptando poco a poco también gracias a James y Boa, sin darse cuenta Izanamy fue formando parte de sus pensamientos y corazón-

 _¡Siempre temí en entregar mi vida! Hoy ya no es así me decidí ¡y nada habrá que me lo impida! ¡Quiero que mi corazón lo goze un sentimiento el desconoce! ¡El de amor siempre entregándose!_ -Bianca sonrio mientras los demás sonreían por su canción, era una buena canción-

 _¡Siempre temí en entregar mi vida! Hoy ya no es así me decidí ¡y nada habrá que me lo impida! ¡Quiero que mi corazón lo goze un sentimiento el desconoce! ¡El de amor siempre entregándose!_ _-_ termino de forma rápida y los demás le aplaudieron haciendo que se sonrojara un poco-

Cantas muy bien Bianca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Es verdad me encanto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo emocionada-

Nada mal lo reconozco -dijo Iza sonriendo, Bianca solo asintio y se sentó a un lado de Izanamy tomando su brazo izquierdo- hay...esta vez te lo paso -Bianca sonrio complacida- ¿oigan y el señor Ping?

Dijo que se quedaría en el palacio preparando algo -dijo Tigresa tranquila, todos pensaron que él estaría cocinando o algo así, las historias siguieron hasta que Po decidió preguntar algo-

¿Oigan ustedes tienen a algún guardian legendario o algo así? -dijo Po curioso y los tigres se quedaron sorprendidos- ¿dije algo malo?

No solo que es algo nuevo ya que aquí solo tenemos un guerreros legendario -dijo Suni tranquila- pero ahora no existe

¿Qué le pasó al anterior? -dijo Boa confundida-

Murió -dijo Hana sería viendo a Hana ligeramente- era el padre de Sun Hee mejor conocido como Yanks

¿Mi papá era un guardian? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- cuéntenme por favor

Bueno pequeña escucha -Yok serio- ¡Yo estaba armado hasta los dientes, tenía mi espada lista para perforar el pecho de esa fea ballena naranja! ¡Pero cuando entre a la casa ese burro ya la había matado con un pai! -Yok grito solo para caer dormido en el suelo, a todos los presentes se les cayó una gota de sudor de la cabeza-

Okeeeeey -dijo Tigresa extrañada-

Pobre el abuelito ya dio el viejazo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero cuéntennos por favor alguien sensato y que no este loco

Bien yo lo contaré -dijo Suni sonriendo- verán aquí en Korea nosotros no tenemos un guardian tenemos un Guerrero Sagrado

¿Guerrero sagrado? -dijeron los guardianes e Izanamy sorprendidos-

Si verán los guardianes son guerreros que sobrepasan el limite humano para ser increíblemente fuertes pero nosotros los coreanos tenemos al guerrero sagrado como nuestro guardian, este guerreros debe ser elegido por doce ancianos los cuales tienen dose collares especiales, cada uno de esos collares contiene un poder sellado, ellos collares son los Tesoros Sagrados -dijo Suni tranquila-

Ya los recuerdo mi padre me contaba acerca de esos Tesoros sagrados -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Así es cada uno de ellos tiene un poder especial, son el fuego, el agua, el rayo, la tierra, el viento, la luz, la oscuridad, las dimensiones, el acero, el magma, el hielo y la fuerza, esos son los doce tesoros sagrados que permiten al portador manipular dose elementos o aumentar sus poderes al menos veinte veces más -dijo Suni sería- esos poderes fueron usado por mi esposo Yanks que en paz descanse

El Guerrero Sagrado no es igual de fuerte que un guardian pero si es muy fuerte y más cuando tiene los doce tesoros con el pero esos doce tesoros se perdieron hace mucho, ahora solo tenemos seis tesoros -dijo Hana intranquila- nos faltan los tesoros de las dimensiones, el rayo, el fuego, el agua, el acero y el viento, se los suplicamos guardianes por favor encuentre los teosoros sagrados -los mencionados de vieron a la cara sorprendidos-

Lo haremos -dijo Po tranquilo- pero necesitaremos investigar en un lugar principal mente

Dónde sea pueden ir -dijo Suni sería-

A esa ciudad -Po señaló la ciudad abandonada-

No pueden ir a ahí está prohibida -dijo Suni sería- les daremos un tesoro sagrado para que los busquen mañana pero a cualquier lugar menos ahí -los tigres asintieron serios y los demás no tuvieron opción más que seguirles la corriente, después de un unas horas todos se fueron a dormir, Tigresa estaba en su cuarto sola, Ping ya no pudo verlos debido a su enojo y celos por Suni sal ver el vestido que le había dado a Tigresa, Po a unas horas del amanecer se levanto y salió del cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido posible salió por una ventana y llegó al patio, camino un poco pasando un árbol-

Llegas tarde -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados recargado sobre un árbol-

¿Cómo sabías que vendría? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Te conozco los suficientes para saber que irías a investigar ese lugar -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- además no eres el único que desconfía de estos tigres, nosotros iremos contigo

¿Nosotros? -dijo Po confundido, de los árboles salieron Iza y Bianca con su ropa a normal- pues claro

Po esos teosoros son muy importantes cuentas leyendas de que si no se unen no mantendrán la dimensión de los espíritus sellada, también hay otra que dicen que esos teosoros sellaron a un gran dragón maligno llamado Yong quien usó destruir toda Asia hace muchos siglos -dijo Iza sería y Po se sorprendió-

Pues entonces vayamos de una vez a la aldea deshabitada -dijo Po serio, los cuatro asintieron y fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, Izanamy, Iza y Bianca corrieron a cuatro patas para ir más rápido mientras Po apenas podía seguirles el paso, corrieron por una media hora hasta que llegaron a la aldea abandonada, estaba oscuro demasiado quieto y muy callado, siguieron caminando las casa estaban destruidas, quemadas y había huesos tirados en el lugar-

Parece que este lugar fue usado como cementerio -dijo Bianca sorprendida encontrando el esqueleto de un tigre en un rincón- que horrible lugar

Muy bien creo que habrá que separarnos -dijo Po tranquilo y los demás asintieron, Izanamy termino corriendo por un callejón oscuro, se veía abandonado y lleno de basura-

Aquí no hay nada -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, estaba por darse la vuelta e irse cuando escucho una respiración profunda detrás de él, se detuvo y se quedó en su pose de combate- ¿quién está ahí? -vio por detrás suyo y vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, detrás de él estaba un ser cubierto de una gabardina negra cubriéndole hasta la cabeza y su cara era un cráneo de tigre- ¡no puede ser otra vez me topo con un espectro! -grito sorprendido y un poco asustado-

Viajero tengo un favor que pedirte -dijo el espectro frente a él con una voz masculina y sería- ayúdame con mi transmisión al mundo de los espíritus -se arrodilló en el suelo y mostró una tabla de madera con un cuchillo y una katana a un lado- puedo sentir el poder de la luz en ti ayúdame cometeré suicidio y eso me pagará mis pecados así que toma -lanzó la katana e Izanamy la atrapó asustado-

No entiendo muy bien pero ¿quieres que te ayude a morir? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y el espectro asintio, Izanamy se puso detrás de él y sacó la katana de su funda- pero cometer suicidio es algo malo, es mejor que no lo hagas y enmiendes lo que hiciste

¡Cállate! ¡No entiendes todo el dolor que eh pasado en esta vida! -grito el ser molesto- es hora de que pase los límites y llegue a un mejor lugar donde no envejeceré, donde hay prados llenos de vida, gente y niños donde el alma puede estar viva de nuevo y tener una vida espiritual

¿La sociedad de almas? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- bueno ya que

Aquí voy -el ser tomó el cuchillo y se lo clavo en el estómago- ¡Hazlo rápido!

Ya que -dijo Izanamy asustado, levanto la espada pero el ser comenzó a moverse de lado a lado retorciéndose de dolor- ve al otro lado

¡No!¡no, no, no, moriré, moriré! -dijo el ser asustado moviéndose de lado mientras Izanamy trataba de golpearlo-

¡Pero ya estás muerto! -grito Izanamy nervioso- ¡quédate quieto! -lo siguió con la espada levantada pero no pudo golpearlo, cuando estaba por golpearlo un mosquito se metió en su nariz, estornudo y lanzó la espada al suelo y esta rebotó y se clavo en una pared- upsi -se acercó y tratado de sacarla- ya voy solo un golpe más

¡Date prisa antes de que se me salgan las tripas! -grito el ser mientras Izanamy trataba de sacar la espada hasta que rompió a la mitad- ¡date prisa! -de su cortada empezaron a salir chorros de lo que parecía ser sangre- ¡duele como el infierno!

¡Ya cálmate! -Izanamy grito enrollando un pedazo de cinta adhesiva a la hoja de la espada- ¡el dolor que sientes el dolor de todos los que perdieron su vida en un accidente! -siguió enrollando la espada hasta que estuvo "lista", la tomo y la levanto con los ojos rojos- ¡Y esta va por una de Krillin! -la espada se volvió a romper y se clavo en la cabeza de Izanamy haciendo que cayera de espaldas-

¡Espera ¿qué estás?! -el ser grito y escupió sangre hasta que cayó al suelo en una mancha de sangre- ayúdame -Izanamy estaba sentado y asustado-

Perdóname pero no pude hacerlo -dijo Izanamy asustado, retrocedió un poco y el ser le enrollo una cuerda mojada de sangre y de color rosa- ¡¿qué diantres es esto?!

¡Mira lo que provocaste con esto! -grito el ser molesto-

¡No ya muérete! -Izanamy grito y salto para girar y caer de espalda al suelo dejando una gran grieta en el, el ser se dejó de mover e Izanamy se lo quito de la espalda, se quitó la cosa Roda del cuello y vio al ser debajo suyo- ¡si ya está muerto, pero no fue mi culpa él se lo busco! -grito un poco nervioso pero hasta que vio que el cráneo se rompió, lo quito y reveló al abuelo de Tigresa, era Yok- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Mate al abuelo de Tigresa?! -grito asustado- ¡oye viejo! ¡Viejo despierta! -lo sacudió y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara con la Palma de mejilla mejilla- ¡Despierta Imbecil! -pego su oreja a su pecho y estaba respirando- está vivo...

¡Pues claro que estoy vivo Mocoso baboso! -Yok grito molesto e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara-

¡Muérete de una vez viejo Estupido! -Izanamy grito molesto, Yok quedó inconsciente, después de un rato los demás estaban en el centro del pueblo abandonado hasta que vieron a Izanamy- ¿por qué tan serios chicos? -todos lo vieron sorprendidos, en la espalda tenía a Yok inconsciente, manchado de sangre y enredado a su espalda con un listón rosado-

¡¿Qué hace el abuelo de Tigresa en tu espalda?! -Iza grito sorprendida-

Ah el trató de hacerme una mala broma y lo mate a golpes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿Cómo que lo mataste?! -Bianca grito sorprendida- ¡ya sabemos que le quedaba poco tiempo pero no tenías que ser tan extremista!

Bueno para borrar nuestro crimen hay que descuartizarlo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mostrando cuchillos-

¡Estás loco! ¡¿Además esto que tiene que ver con nosotros?! ¡Tú lo mataste! -Po grito asustado-

¿Lo comemos? -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido-

¡Eso es peor! -Iza grito morada del susto-

¿Lo lanzó al mar? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Yok despertó y le aplicó una llave al cuello de Izanamy- ¡viejo maldito sigues vivo!

¡Realmente me ibas a matar! -Yok grito molesto mientras los dos seguían forcejeando en el lugar-

Ese viejo no se muere con nada -dijo Po sorprendido pero también irritado, después de un rato Izanamy bajo a Yok y lo ato de manos y piernas para que no se moviera- bien ¿qué hace aquí y porque se disfrazo así?

En primera porque es divertido -dijo Yok sonriendo- segundo esta prohibido venir a esta ciudad pero ustedes no me hicieron caso y vinieron de todos modos

Porque es sospechoso todo este lugar y no confío mucho en la aldea de los tigres -dijo Po algo serio-

Tú ni confías en el cartero mucho menos en tu trasero -dijeron Bianca, Iza e Izanamy tranquilos-

Bueno Seita y yo pensamos que sería bueno hacerles una broma y sacarlos de aquí antes de que llegaran los guardias -dijo Yok sonriendo, de entre los arbustos salió Seita algo nervioso-

¿No me val golpear verdad? -dijo Seita nervioso-

No pequeño -dijo Iza algo enternecida con el- hay de solo verlo de gran ganas de tener otro bebe

Mejor cálmate -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Pueden disculparse con mi vuelo por favor? -dijo Seita tímido y sonrojado, Iza le dio un golpe al corazón de solo verlo así-

Si haré lo que tú quieras -dijo Iza sonrojada y sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, Bianca solo le salió una gota de sudor por la cabeza confundida-

¿Realmente el poder de un niño es tan grano de para doblegarla? -dijo Bianca confundida y un poco sorprendida, Iza dejó al niño y se acercó al viejo Yok-

Señor lamento todo lo que le hizo pasar mi novio -dijo Iza sonriendo y se agachó para ponerse al nivel de Yok tirado en el suelo-

No hay problema -Yok sonrio dandole un abrazo pero el viejito mañoso le pasó sus manos por el trasero e Iza grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza y lo estrelló contra la pared-

Ew es que asco -dijo Iza asqueada- creo que mejor lo mato

Déjalo aquí -dijo Bianca irritada- creo que alguien viene -los tres afinaron sus oídos, Iza tomo a Seita en sus brazos y se escondieron detrás de un muro sin hacer ruido, ahí vieron como un tigre con una armadura estaba pasando junto a un grupo de al menos veinte tigres más- son guardias imperiales

Escuchen por órdenes de su majestad Momonusuke debemos investigar para ver si esos invasores están aquí y tomar el tesoro sagrado que porta uno de ellos -dijo el primer tigre serio y los demás tigres le asintieron- no los ataquen a menos que sean necesario -los Guerreros solo se movieron un poco y se fueron ocultando en los callejones de la aldea-

Seita tienes que decirnos ¿por qué esta ciudad está prohibida? -dijo Iza tranquila viendo al pequeño tigre-

No lo sé mi mama dice que esta ciudad está prohibida ya que fue usada como carcel y aún están muchos reos aquí que matarían por salir -dijo Seita nervioso-

Dicen que hay intrusos o aquí y que tienen un tesoro sagrado pero ¿como lo reconoceremos? -dijo Po serio- tienen forma de collar eso ayuda muy poco

Lo mejor es pasar desapercibidos vamonos con calma -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, apenas dieron un paso y los guardias los encontraron-

¡Los intrusos! -grito un tigre y los demás fueron llegando por detrás de ellos, Izanamy Po se quedaron en guardia viendo a los tigres- ¡capturen los! -Izanamy y Po avanzaron corriendo y le dieron un golpe a un tigre cada uno, Izanamy giró y le dio una patada a un tigre en la cabeza, Po le dio un golpe a un tigre en el estomago y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzadola al suelo, el general de Momonusuke estaba en los tejados corriendo-

¡Mi objetivo son ustedes! -grito el general serio, saco seis cuchillos y los lanzó hacia Iza y Bianca, las dos hembras debieron los cuchillos con un golpe de una ráfaga de aire, el general había lanzado otros cuatro cuchillos hacia Seita, los demás se sorprendieron pero en eso apareció James con un bastón en la mano y lanzó un golpe horizontal golpeando los cuchillos y estos cayeron al suelo-

Lamentó la tardanza -dijo James sonriendo-

Ja nadie te esperaba James -dijo Bianca tranquila-

El héroe siempre aparece en el momento crucial -dijo James sonriendo, se dio la vuelta mostrando que tenía un chuchillo enterrado en la cara y estaba derramando sangre de esa herida, estaba sonriendo como si nada mientras Bianca, Iza, Izanamy, Po y los tigres se detuvieron y vieron a James el cual seguía sonriendo como si nada pasara- ¿qué pasa tengo algo en la cara?


	77. Chapter 77

**Encontrando la verdad**

Todos estaban en silencio y extrañados viendo a James el cual estaba sonriendo como si nada, pero la cuestión era que tenía un cuchillo clavado justo en la frente mientras su cara y pecho se llenaban de sangre-

U mmm...James...disculpa pero...tienes algo...-dijo Bianca nerviosa- en la cara -James suspiro y se quitó el cuchillo de la cara para lanzarlo a otro extremo-

¡¿Qué tengo en la cara?! -dijo James sorprendido fingiendo que no le había pasado algo malo-

No...si tenías algo n la cara pero...te lo...-Bianca no sabia que decir mientras los demás estaban confundidos viendo a James- ¿te sientes bien?

¿De qué estás hablando? Mira no me pasó nada -dijo James sonriendo y se señaló a sí mismo mientras seguía sangrando

Si oye perdiste mucha sangre -dijo Iza inquieta y un poco nerviosa- ¿en verdad estás bien? -los soldados dejaron su pelea contra Izanamy y Po para ver a James, Po e Izanamy así como los tigres tenían los ojos entre cerrados por el extraño comportamiento de James

N estoy perdiendo sangre porque no tengo nada clavado en la cara -dijo James tranquilo- solo es una pequeña cortadita aunque me empiezo a sentir un poco mareado

Este tipo es solo un idiota más -dijo el general serio-

¡Nos leyó la mente general! -dijeron todos los tigresa hasta Po e Izanamy-

¿Quién eres tú lobo? -dijo el general serio-

Yo soy el héroe más fuerte de los guardianes, soy James de Tortuga negra -dijo James sonriendo- y cómo pudo ver desvíe todos sus cuchillos y su plan de herir al pequeño Seita no funcionó ¿verdad pequeño Seita? -vio a Seita pero él tenía un cuchillo clavado en la parte trasera de la cabeza y estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo- pe...que..ño Seita...

¡Seita! -Iza grito y fue a revisarlo-

¡James!¡esto es...! ¡Esto es...mira lo que hiciste! -Bianca grito sorprendida- ¡Fue apuñalado en la cabeza! ¡Según tu veniste a ayudarlo y resultó apuñalado de todas formas! ¡¿Entonces para que cara..os viniste?! -James se veía molesto y luego vio al ejército el cual seguía con su misma expresión como Po e Izanamy-

¡Ustedes cobardes lo apuñalaron por detras! -James grito molesto-

¡Ellos no tuvieron la culpa tú la tuviste imbecil! -Bianca grito molesta, los demás tigres se estaban alistando para atacar-

Eh disculpen...-una tigresa entre los soldados levanto la mano y los demás le pusieron atención- yo todo lo que pasó en cuanto el aparecio y desvío los cuchillos uno se le clavo en la cara y el otro voló sobre su cabeza, giró y se clavo en la cabeza del niño -James solo se quedó callado arruga con la cara según por enojo-

Yo también lo vi -dijo un tigre- yo también lo vi -dijo una tigresa y todos empezaron a decir lo mismo-

¡Bastardos ustedes lo mataron! -James grito de nuevo-

¡Tú fuiste el que lo mato! ¡No trates de ocultar tu culpa! -Bianca grito sorprendida-

Si siguen amenazandonos nos lo llevaremos por desobedecer los deseos de su alteza -dijo el general serio, Izanamy gruño un poco, James iba a decir algo más pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cabeza para lanzarlo contra una pared y termino con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la pared-

Nosotros no hacemos casos a los deseos de su majestad el rey Momonusuke, por si lo han olvidado nosotros estamos aquí para buscar esos tesoros sagrados -dijo Izanamy serio- pero si no quieren dejarnos ir tendremos que hacerlo por las malas -Izanamy levanto los brazos, abrió los dedos y luego las puso frente a su cara, Iza entendió la pose de esa técnica -

¡Rápido cierren los ojos! -dijo Iza sería, los guardianes la escucharon y se taparon los ojos, Iza imito a Izanamy y los dos abrieron los ojos-

¡Taiyoken! -dijeron Iza e Izanamy serios, de sus rostros se disparo un gran resplandor blanco, todos los guardias quedaron ciegos de momento y comenzaron a gritar, los guardianes como cerraron sus ojos no fueron afectados, solo tomaron a Seita, James y al anciano de Yok para salir corriendo y esconderse dentro entre las calles de esa aldea abandonada-

¡No puedo ver! -grito el general serio- ¡malditos me las pagarán!

¿Señor los perseguimos? -dijo un soldado en oído-

¡No! Déjenlos vagar nuestra prioridad es encontrar él tesoro de la tierra tiene que estar aquí -dijo el general serio, los demás soldados asintieron y su vista fue regresando después de un minuto, los demás estaban escondidos en una casa más alejado de ellos, Iza vio que Seita estaba despertando y se alegró-

¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Seita nervioso-

Oh Seita que alegría estás vivo -dijo Iza sonriendo y lo abrazo con fuerza-

Bien ya esta comprobado James es un completo inútil -dijo Po tranquilo- y esos sujetos también están buscando un tesoro sagrado por aquí

Bien anciano dinos dónde están los tesoros -dijo Bianca algo molesta viendo a Yok en el suelo-

Esperen esperen lo que pasa es que yo no sé dónde está el tesoro faltante pero si sé dónde están los demás -dijo Yok nervioso-

Pues comienza a hablar -dijo Bianca molesta-

Escuchen hay una razón de porque esta ciudad está prohibida y es porque la prisión dónde están los traidores está justo debajo de ella -dijo Yok nervioso- también sé que ahí guardan los objetos de más valor como los teosoros sagrados es todo lo que se

Entonces llévanos ante ese lugar -dijo Po serio, Yok asintio nervioso y los comenzó a guiar por la aldea evitando el contacto con los guardias, Yok los siguió guiando hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada a una mina abandonada de hace muchos años- ¿aquí?

Si esta mina fue usada para llevar a todos los enjuiciados a su prisión -dijo Yok tranquilo- posiblemente ahí está lo que buscan -los demás asintieron y fueron bajando con cuidado, todos encendieron una esfera de energía para alumbrar el camino, cuando llegaron a un punto del camino vieron que había cuatro caminos diferentes-

Bien ¿quién tomó cada camino? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Yo tomaré este camino -dijo Po tranquilo viendo una cueva-

Yo iré por aquí detectó un olor extraño de este lugar -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entonces -dijo James sonriendo- o iré con Bianca

Yo iré con Iza es mejor estar con ella -dijo Bianca y James se desanimó, cada quien tomó el camino que escogió y siguieron ese sendero por unos minutos, Po parecia que había llegado a un campo amplio con varias rejas a los lados viendo cada eres con signos de tortura y algunos todavía tenían los brazos encadenados todavía a pesar de ser huesos, vio algunas cosas más alejadas y decidió ir a investigar pero no hallaba nada solo espadas y cosas rotas u oxidadas, con Bianca e Iza había llegado al mismo lugar pero en diferente piso-

¿Po encontraste algo? -Iza grito desde el segundo piso todavía cargaba a Seita, la prisión estaba armada de forma inversa, el primer piso donde estaba Po estaba encima del piso donde estaban Iza y Bianca-

Lo siento pero no todo muerto aquí -dijo Po serio desde el primer piso, Bianca e Iza se separaron y comenzaron a rodear el piso viendo que podrían encontrar pero no había nada, con Izanamy el llego a un lugar un poco más lejos del primer piso, estaba en el cuarto piso este tenía un suelo firme, olfateo un poco para conocer el lugar pero no hago nada solo más huesos, estaba por irse cuando escucho un quejido y fue corriendo a la celda donde lo escucho, cuando lo vio se trataba de un tigre de edad avanzada, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y parecía tener signos de torturas recientes por su olor a sangre-

Oye tigre dime ¿estás bien? -Izanamy habló con calma y el tigre comenzó a reaccionar viendo la energía frente a él-

¿Son Goku? -dijo el tigre confundido viendo la energía, Izanamy tomó las rejas y las quito de un solo jalón dejando la celda aBierta, se acercó al tigre y lo hizo reaccionar un momento- ¿en verdad es usted...Dios..súper...? -vio más de cerca y vio que se trataba de Izanamy- ¿quién eres tú joven?

Solo un lobo mitad tigre que fue criado en Japón -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Me llamo Yanks -dijo el tigre cansado, Izanamy lo cargo y lo ayudó a sacarlo-

¿Izanamy encontraste algo? -Po grito desde el primer piso-

Si es un tigre pero necesita ayuda rápido -Izanamy grito, Po hizo que una roca llegará hasta el a manera de un puente y él fue subiendo la roca para llegar al primer piso- rápido ayudenme con el -lo recostaron en el suelo e Iza se acercó para verlo, le faltaba su brazo izquierdo, tenía el ojo derecho cortado así como varios cortes en la espalda-

Qué horror -dijo Iza sorprendida- creo que puedo curarlo con mi energía pero no prometo mucho -paso a su forma de Guerrera Luna y concentro energía azul oscura en sus manos, pasó la energía por el cuerpo del tigre tratando de curarlo-

No sabía que podías hacer eso -dijo Po sorprendido-

Es una de las habilidades de la Guerrera Luna la curación -dijo Iza tranquila- ahora necesito tiempo para curarlo -los demás se quedaron en silencio viendo como las heridas del tigre se iban curando poco a poco, en un momento comenzó a despertar y sintió mucho dolor-

¿Dónde...estoy...? -dijo el tigre confundido- ¿quiénes son ustedes?

No vamos a contestar preguntas -dijo Po serio- ¿quién eres tú y como terminaste a aqui?

Me llamo Yanks y el emperador me encerró aquí -dijo el tigre serio, comenzó a sentir menos dolor mientras sus heridas se iban cerrando-

¿Yanks? -dijo Po sorprendido- si me memoria no me falla ese es el nombre del padre de Tigresa -Po lo vio un poco más de cerca y se acercó a él- ¿te suena el nombre de Suni o el de Sun Hee?

¡¿Suni?! ¡¿Saben dónde están mi esposa y mi hija?! -Yanks grito sorprendido pero luego sintió dolor y se quedó quieto-

Como lo suponías si es su padre -dijo Bianca tranquila pero un poco seria- escucha tu esposa y tu hija están con bien nosotros las conocemos te llevaremos con ellas -Yanks los vio sorprendidos y luego asintio- ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en curarlo?

Solo diez minutos más después podrá caminar como pueda -dijo Iza sería, se escucharon unos pasos y vieron como James apareció en el primer piso- tortuga ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno es que me perdí con el anciano -dijo James tranquilo-

Cállate chamaco loco -dijo Yok molesto y luego vio a Yanks y grito sorprendido- ¡Es el Guerrero Sagrado! -corrió a verlo- es mi yerno ¿dónde estaba?

Estaba en una celda de este lugar -dijo Po serio-

Qué bien que lo encontraron -dijo Yok serio- Yanks sé que estas muy débil pero dime ¿dónde están los cuatro tesoros sagrados?

Yo solo...tengo...tres -dijo Yanks herido, metió su mano por debajo de su ropa y sacó una bolsa de tela desde el interior de su cinturón pero por dentro, Yok los tomó mientras Iza seguía con su trabajo quedando un poco cansada- aquí están -Yok abrió la bolsa y sacó tres temas, una roja dentro de un colgante dorado en forma de flama, una gema azul cielo con un colgante de color dorado con forma de rayo y por último una gema café en un colgante con forma triangular-

¡Si estos son los tres tesoros del fuego, el rayo y la tierra! -Yok grito sonriendo- pero ¿dónde está el cuarto el tesoro de las dimensiones?

Ese se lo confíe a mi fiel amigo Argento de Japón -dijo Yanks un poco más claro y curado- él debe tenerlo consigo todavía debo ir a verlo

Me temo que Argento murió hace más de 13 años -dijo Iza deprimida y Yanks se sorprendió- pero ese tesoro que buscas ¿cómo es?

Es uña collar con una esfera de color plata dentro y la figura del marco dorado es cuadrado -dijo Yanks serio e Iza abrió los ojos impresionada, dejó de curarlo e Iza movió la mano entre su busto tomando un collar y lo mostró- ¡ese es! ¡Es él tesoro de las dimensiones! ¡¿Cómo es que lo tienes?!

Argento era mi padre y Torana mi madre -dijo Iza algo deprimida y Yanks se sorprendió- mi padre antes de morir me dijo que tomara este collar y lo cuidara hasta que llegara el momento adecuado

Tu padre era sabio y que bueno que te lo dejo -dijo Yanks sonriendo, trato de formuló pero el collar le dio una leve descarga- como lo sospeche mi tiempo con él se ha visto muy corto y el tesoro me rechaza ya no puedo ser su portador, escuchen quiero que tomen los tesoros y se los lleven a otro lugar lejos del emperador

Pero el emperador Lee Bas ya murió -dijo Po serio- ya no tiene caso esconder los tesoros

No te equivocas panda, hay que mantener los tesoros todos Juntos para evitar que el mal corrompa el mundo -dijo Yanks serio- hace siglos un dragón maligno fue sellado con ayuda de estos tesoros se llamaba Yong y era muy peligroso debemos evitar que reviva y para eso debemos detener al general

¿Por qué quiere hacer algo así? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Para conquistar Asia -dijo el general detrás de todos ellos, se quitó la capucha revelando a Genshi pero con un parche en su ojo izquierdo- finalmente entendí donde tenias los tesoros sagrados -los demás se pusieron en guardia mientras Yanks, Yok y Seita retrocedían un poco-

¡¿Genshi?! Seguías con vida -grito Yanks sorprendido-

Si lo estoy y ahora entrégame los tesoros y les prometo que su muerte será rápida -dijo Genshi sonriendo, Izanamy tomó la espada de Iza y se puso en guardia en la orilla del piso frente a Genshi- ¿qué haces?

Si quieres los tesoros sagrados tendrás que enfrentarme Genshi -dijo Izanamy serio- mi padre me contaba que eras un gran guerrero en el arte del ninjutsu quiero comprobarlo

Muchacho Estupido lo que lograras será que te mate -dijo Genshi serio- ¡ahora! -los soldados entraron corriendo por la entrada principal y todos estaban armados y listos para pelear, entre ellos tenían explosivos que dejaron caer al suelo- es mejor que me den esos tesoros

Iza escucha vete de aquí y llévale esos teosoros al rey -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡váyanse yo los contendré! -Genshi e Izanamy avanzaron dando un salto desde la orilla y los dos chocaron en el aire, Genshi lanzó un corte con su espada pero Izanamy Izanamy lo sujeto de su mano derecha, Izanamy lanzó un corte con la espada en su mano derecha pero Genshi lo bloqueo con sus dagas de la mano izquierda, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras caían al suelo, un soldado iba corriendo hacia ellos pero Yanks se interpuso y sujeto el brazo derecho del soldado, lo doblo y le quitó su espada, la giro y le dio un corte en el pecho dejando que cayera por el agujero-

Váyanse de aquí -dijo Yanks serio pero vio como Bianca se giró y le dio una patada a un tigre en las costillas tirándolo del piso, Iza concentro energía oscura en sus manos y lanzó varios golpes dejando que dos soldados terminaran estrellados contra la pared con marcas de golpes en el cuerpo, Po solo lanzó un golpe horizontal creando una onda de fuego y los soldados fueron arrojados lejos de él por la energía, James por su parte fue detrás de ellos y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos formando un agujero en la pared por donde podían pasar-

Rápido, Yok, Seita y Yanks vamonos de aquí -dijo James serio, Yok y Seita lo siguieron para salir pero Yanks, Iza, Bianca y Po se quedaron para ver la pelea, Izanamy y Genshi se separaron al llegar al segundo piso, los dos expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos y se vieron a los ojos sonriendo-

Pelea -dijo Genshi sonriendo-

Claro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos guardaron sus armas y avanzaron chocando sus brazos en el campo, se produjo un impacto y los dos estaban flotando en el cielo, comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, Genshi lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando fuego, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, termino siendo empujado hasta el tercer piso, Izanamy se giró en el aire y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Genshi lanzó un golpe disparando una bola de fuego, Izanamy concentro o energía en su puño derecho y la disparo haciendo que los ataques explotaran en el cielo, Genshi se movió en medio del humo y apareció frente a Izanamy dándole una patada en el pecho haciendo que impactará en el suelo y lo atravesó hasta llegar al primer piso cuasando que la cueva temblara un poco, se escucho un impacto y se vio como Genshi fue lanzado hasta impactar con una pared, del humo salió Izanamy un poco golpeado y con los ojos color rojo, los dos envolvieron sus brazos en fuego y avanzaron corriendo, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto soltando algo de fuego, Genshi se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas, se acercó y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Izanamy se enojo y le dio un golpe en el mentón, los dos se dieron un golpe mutuo en la cara y se alejaron de un salto, desaparecieron del lugar mientras se escuchaban algunos impactos, los dos aparecieron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Genshi lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando fuego e Izanamy salto, giró en el aire pero Genshi pareció y le dio un golpe directo en el estomago y termino empujándolo contra una pared, Izanamy lo sujeto del brazo, lo atrajo y le dio una patada directo en la cara, se soltó y giró dándole una patada en el pecho con la pierna envuelta en fuego, Genshi e Izanamy cayeron al suelo, Genshi se levanto y disparo una bola de fuego, Izanamy grito y le dio un golpe vertical partiéndola en dos, detrás de Izanamy había pólvora regada la cual se encendió causando una explosión en su espalda, Izanamy grito y fue empujado, Genshi avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y luego le dio un golpe directo en la cara alejándolo de él un momento, extendió los brazos y disparo una esfera de energía azul y negra, Genshi se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el ataque el cual causó una explosión activando el resto de la pólvora, todo exploto envolviendo el primer piso con llamas-

Esto es malo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¡todos salgan de aquí rápido!

¡No te pienso dejar solo! -Iza grito sorprendida, Po ya estaba ayudando a Yanks a caminar para salir junto a James, Seita y el anciano Yok, Bianca e Iza quedaron para verlos pelear, Genshi de su bolsillo trasero saco un pedazo de un tubo con pólvora dentro-

Los haré volar en pedazos -dijo Genshi sonriendo- la pólvora será activada y todo este lugar volara en pedazos con nosotros dentro de este lugar -pasó sus mañoso or detrás de su espalda y sacó dos tubos más de pólvora serán explosivos-

¡Iza Bianca escudo de energia rápido! -Izanamy grito y avanzó corriendo hacia Genshi, Genshi estaba estaba por lanzar los explosivos pero Izanamy lo envistió con su cuerpo y los dos terminaron siendo empujados hacia las llamas, Genshi termino soltando los explosivos, Iza y Bianca se cruzaron de brazos creando un gran campo de energía, los explosivos cayeron en las llamas y explotaron Genshi e Izanamy solo se vieron envueltos en el fuego-

¡Izanamy! -Iza y Bianca gritaron asustadas, el fuego se extendió y toda la cueva exploto con fuerza dejando que el techo y toda esa cueva solo quedara en escombros, en el exterior Po y los demás lograron salir pero la fuerza de la explosión los hizo caer al suelo alto dormidos y con los oídos tapados, Iza y Bianca a pesar de tener el escudo de energía puesto las dos terminaron siendo empujadas hacia el exterior por la fuerza de la explosión-

Iza Bianca ¿están bien? -Po se acercó a ellas pero las dos se levantaron alteradas- ¿qué pasó a donde van?

Izanamy estaba dentro debemos ir y sacarlo -dijo Iza molesta tratando de avanzar, los machos vieron el fuego y lo que quedaba de la cueva, Po la sujeto del brazo derecho- ¡¿qué haces? Suéltame!

Entiende que el posiblemente ya no...-Po solo entrecerró los ojos igual que los demás, Bianca estaba de rodillas en el suelo-

¡No! ¡Maldita sea déjame sacarlo! -Iza grito molesta tratando de avanzar pero Po no la dejaba-

¡Entiende el ya debe estar muerto! -James grito molesto- ¡lo único que debe quedar de él deben ser cenizas nada más!

¡James! -Po le grito molesto- ten más cuidado con lo que dices

Yo solo digo la verdad - dijo James molesto- además él no tener porque...-le puso atención a las señas de Po y el solo vio como Iza estaba llorando asustada- perdón...yo no...sabía que...

Esto no puede ser...él no tenía...sus poderes...ya no podía protegerse y no tenía toda su fuerza -Iza cayó de rodillas llorando un poco- es mi culpa por no protegerlo o ayudarlo...

Yo también tuve la culpa -dijo Bianca asustada- el ya no era un guardian y solo se arriesgó por protegernos...-lloro un poco-

No Bianca no es tu culpa el era un simple cabeza hueca, solo pensó a lo puro Estupido -dijo James nervioso- si él se quería suicidar...-en vez de ayudar lo estaba empeorando hasta que se escucho un sonido en el ambiente era un sonido quebradizo-

¡Meidou Zangetsu Ha! -se escucho un grito de Izanamy frente a ellos apareció una onda cortante de energía roja y negra por donde salió Izanamy herido y cubierto de humo, el portal se cerro y parecía que su mano derecha hacia como su ropa habían sufrido muchos daños- maldito Genshi ya me las pagarás

Izanamy estás bien -dijo Po sorprendido- ¡pero ¿cómo pasó esto?! -Yanks, Yok y Seita sonriendo pero parecía que James estaba un poco molesto-

Tengo una técnica especial la cual me permite viajar entre espacios, pero solo la puedo aplicar una vez cada tres meses -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- se llama Meidou Zangetsu Ha es una técnica de portal, además el cobarde Genshi tampoco quería perder su vida cuando vio que los explosivos se cayeron de su mano hizo todo lo que pudo para tratar de salir de ahí se envolvió en fuego y se fue

Como lo supuse a las sabandijas no las matas con nada y menos un maldito parasito, casi te mueres bestia -dijo James con burla pero Izanamy no le hizo caso-

¡Izanamy! -Iza se lanzó a abrazar a Izanamy justo del pecho, estaba llorando mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, Izanamy estaba sonriendo un poco impresionado- que alegría no te lastimaste ¿estás bien?

Iza...discúlpame por haberte preocupado así -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y sonriendo-

¿De verdad te encuentras bien? -dijo Iza llorando, Izanamy asintio sonriendo, Iza sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios para después quedar abrazada por el-

Bianca lo lamento -dijo Izanamy tranquilo viendo a Bianca la cual se acercaba con la mirada baja-

Hiciste que me preocupara por ti idiota -dijo Bianca molesta, Izanamy esperaba un abrazo pero en cambio ella le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un golpe leve en la cabeza- eso fue por salvarte y darme un susto tremendo en ese orden -Bianca sonrio e Izanamy asintio-

Como odio a esa bestia -dijo James molesto, después de un rato todo el grupo iba de regreso al palacio de Momonusuke pero dentro del palacio se escuchaba un discusión entre Genshi y Momonusuke-

¡¿No pudiste conseguir los tesoros?! -grito Momonusuke molesto-

No los guardianes se interpusieron mi camino -dijo Genshi serio- pero también liberaron a Yanks

¡¿Yanks?! Sabes que si él viene podrá liberar los doce tesoros y todo por lo que hemos trabajado se deshará de forma rápida -dijo Momonusuke molesto- debemos evitar que ellos lleguen así nada más reúne a los mejores soldados que todos custodien la entrada principal que no dejen pasar a los Guardianes a ninguno, pero eso sí tráeme los doce tesoros o tu sufrirás mi ira

Entendido -dijo Genshi serio, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que Boa y Suni escucharon todo lo que ellos habían dicho, las dos hembras salieron corriendo de ahí rumbo a los dormitorios para buscar a Tigresa la cual estaba dormida, Suni fue a despertar a Tigresa y Boa despertó al señor Ping-

Tigresa hija rápido despierta -Suni la agito en su cama de forma desesperada-

Mama aún es de noche -dijo Tigresa medio dormida- ¿qué pasa?

Es Momonusuke quiere matarnos rápido despierta y salgamos de aquí -dijo Suni alterada- rápido muévete

Pero mis amigos y mi novio aún no estás aquí -dijo Tigresa preocupada- debemos esperarlos

No hay tiempo debemos irnos ya -dijo Suni sería, la tomo de la mano y la jalo, las dos salieron corriendo por los pasillos, Boa salió con el señor Ping de su cuarto y estaban por irse pero aparecieron dos guardias apareció frente a ellos-

Apártense -dijo Boa sería, su cuerpo brillo con energía verde, se volvió más grande, larga y las escamas de su piel se mostraron más, aparecieron aletas de reptil en su cabeza, altos lados y sus colmillos se volvieron más largos- forma de Guardian -se giró y lanzó un corte de energía amarilla golpeando a los dos guardias contra el suelo-

Ustedes váyanse yo distraeré a Momonusuke un momento -dijo Suni sería-

Mama cuídate -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Suni sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente, Suni se acercó a los guardias y tomo una de las lanzas para ir corriendo al salón del trono donde estaba Momonusuke sentado sin problemas-

¿Qué haces aquí Suni y con esa lanza en las manos? -dijo Momonusuke serio viendo a Suni frente a él- vine a destronarte -dijo Suni sería y avanzó corriendo colocando la lanza frente a ella, Momonusuke solo chasqueo los dedos y Genshi apareció frente a Suni sujetando el mango de la lanza, la levanto y luego la movió de forma brusca dejando que Suni fuera lanzada contra un pilar, Suni se quejó del dolor y cayó sentada en el suelo- maldito...

Mejor quédate ahí -dijo Momonusuke serio- Genshi quédate un momento aquí no queremos perdernos del espectáculo -los dos vieron por una puerta que daba al centro del patio, en el patio estaba un grupo de guardias armados y listos para pelear, en las puertas del frente estaban Po y los demás corriendo, Izanamy sintió algo extraño en el cuerpo y se detuvo-

Esperen -Izanamy los llamo y todos se detuvieron- mete yo un ejército detrás de la puerta, hay miles debemos entrar a pelear pero Yok, Seita y Yanks váyanse a un lugar seguro

Lo siento pero yo me quedo ya me torturaron suficiente en mi vida es hora de regresar el favor -dijo Yanks serio- además si mi hija y Suni están ahí quiero verlas y si tengo que entrar peleando que así sea -saco la espada y apuntó a la puerta con ella-

Así hablan los grandes guerreros -dijo Po sonriendo- bien -Yok y Seita les desearon suerte y los dos se fueron, Bianca grito girando las manos y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayos de energía que cortaron la puerta en pedazos, los cinco fueron caminando pasando la puerta principal donde se toparon con Tigresa y Boa- Tigresa -los dos corrieron para abrazarse-

Po me tenias muy preocupada -dijo Tigresa preocupada- ¿en dónde estabas?

Buscando algo importante -dijo Po sonriendo- también tengo alguien a quien presentarte -Po se hizo a un lado mostrando a Yanks, Yanks al verla se quedó sorprendido-

¿Suni eres tú? -dijo Yanks sorprendido-

No, yo soy Tigresa Suni es mi madre -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Yanks sonrio y la abrazo con su único brazo- ¿quién es el?

Él es tu padre -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y le regresó el abrazo riendo un poco con algunas lágrimas en la cara-

Oh hija, hija le doy las gracias al cielo por poder abrazarte -dijo Yanks sonriendo y llorando-

Pensé que habías muerto -dijo Tigresa deprimida, los dos se pararon y se vieron a los ojos- tengo tus ojos

Si y la belleza de tu madre -dijo Yanks sonriendo, Tigresa tomó su mano sonriendo- bueno me enteré por ahi que tú eres una guerrera muy fuerte

La mejor que hay -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero aún no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando

Nosotros tampoco pero supongo que lo sabremos cuando lleguemos al palacio -dijo Iza sonriendo- todos mejor ataquemos con nuestros máximos poderes para no perder el tiempo -todos asintieron, James grito expulsando un poder verde de su cuerpo, su pelo pasó a ser puntiagudo y de color negro, creció tanto que le cubrió toda la espalda, en sus manos el pelo se levanto en puntas y se quedó en mechones parecía que tenía rocas en las muñecas hasta el codo como de los tobillos a las rodillas-

Modo Guardian -dijo James sonriendo mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes, Boa también grito pasando a su forma de Guardiana, Bianca también grito transformándose, todos estaban en su forma de guardianes, Izanamy y Yanks solo gritaron expulsando más poder de sus cuerpos, los siete estaban frente a un ejército de al menos 100 tigres-

Una cosa no los maten -dijo Yanks serio y los demás asintieron- también si sienten dolor cuenten desde mil en secuencias de siete ¿cuánto es mil menos siete? Eso usaba para mantenerme cuerdo en mis días de tortura

¡Guardianes ataquen! -Tigresa grito y todos avanzaron corriendo y gritando-


	78. Chapter 78

**La llegada de un dragón**

Tigresa, Po, Izanamy, Iza, Bianca, James, Boa y Yanks estaba peleando contra los guardias del emperador Momonusuke estaban golpeándolos mientras lo soldados seguían avanzando, Tigresa avanzó gritando y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, los soldados impactados fueron alejados por el ataque, ella avanzó corriendo salto y giró lanzando una patada giratoria con su talón dándole a tres soldados, Po extendió el brazo derecho concentrando energía roja y la disparo golpeando a tres soldados, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a un soldado en el pecho dio un paso y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo hacia atrás golpeando a otros tres, James salto y bajo en picada golpeando el suelo levantando varias rocas del suelo, Boa avanzó entre ellas envuelta en energía amarilla, salto y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando un viento amarillo alejando a los guerreros de un solo impacto, avanzó y se enrolló en el estomago de James, Bianca grito concentrando energía en sus garras formando garras de energía azul, avanzo y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambas garras haciendo que los enemigos golpeados fueran lanzados a un lado, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando la energía de un golpe, los soldados fueron lanzados por la energía.

Iza grito y creó una espada de energía en sus garras, lanzó un corte diagonal soltando la energía, un soldado fue lanzado a un lado, se giró y le dio un golpe a un soldado en el estomago con la punta de la espada, liberó un leve rayo azul y el soldado fue lanzando a un lado, deshizo la espada y concentro la energía su mano derecha formando una esfera pequeña, la disparo de un golpe y le dio a dos soldados con fuerza, salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de un soldado, se giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, se escucho un grito de parte de Izanamy y ella fijó su mirada en el, Izanamy salto y lanzó un golpe girando y lanzó un segundo golpe soltando dos esferas de fuego dándole a dos enemigos, cayó al suelo y le dio un golpe a un soldado en el pecho, dio un paso y lo empujo soltando energía azul en forma de un impulso, Yanks salto esquivando el golpe de un enemigo, giró y le dio una patada en la cara con el talón, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho, lo alejó y se giró bloqueando el corte de un enemigo, aplicó fuerza y lo empujó, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego y le dio al tigre, Izanamy sujeto la muñeca de un soldado, le dio un golpe con la mano izquierda en su codo fracturándole el brazo, le dio un leve golpe con el talón detrás de su pierna levantándolo, lo sujeto de la cara con una mano y lo tiro al suelo con fuerza.

Tigresa le dio un golpe a un soldado en la cabeza, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas, salto y le dio una patada en el mentón a otro soldado, se giró y disparo una bola de fuego dorada, Bianca avanzó entre el fuego y le dio una patada en el pecho a soldado, cayó al suelo y golpe el suelo levantando una roca, Iza avanzó corriendo y sujeto la roca con su mano derecha, salto y grito lanzando un golpe con la roca golpeando a dos soldados, se giró lanzando una onda de viento azul de su cuerpo, Tigresa concentro energía dorada en su mano haciendo una esfera dorada, la disparo creando un rayo dejando un camino abierto para ellos, Tigresa solo fue corriendo a cuatro patas, un soldado salto gritando lanzando un corte con su lanza, Po avanzó y sujeto la lanza del soldado con su mano, le dio un golpe en su pecho lanzándolo a un lado, corrió a un lado de Tigresa, un soldado lanzó un corte de energía vertical soltando una onda, James apareció frente al ataque y lo bloqueo con su cuerpo, extendió los brazos y disparo una llamarada de fuego verde de sus manos, los soldados gritaron alejándose del fuego, siguió a Tigresa a su lado.

¡Tigresa tú sigue corriendo nosotros te cubrimos! -grito Po serio, bloqueo el ataque de un soldado sujetándolo de su muñeca, le dio un golpe en el estomago y luego le dio una patada en las costillas-

¡Gracias Po! -Tigresa avanzó corriendo, cinco soldados se pusieron en fila frente a ellos, extendieron los brazos y dispararon fuego de sus manos, Iza e Izanamy a avanzaron corriendo con las manos al nivel de sus costillas del lado derecho-

¡Ka me ha me Ha! -los dos gritaron disparando sus ataques en forma de rayos azules contra los soldados, los dos ataques chocaron terminando en una explosión, Iza e Izanamy solo avanzaron atreves del fuego, Iza le dio una patada a un soldado en la cabeza, se giró y le dio un codazo en el estos voy a otro, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho a un soldado, avanzó y le dio tres golpes seguidos a un soldado en el pecho, concentro energía en su mano y la disparo contra el tercero, Tigresa avanzó corriendo-

¡Tigresa tu madre está en el palacio! -Iza e Izanamy la siguieron- Izanamy usa tu Bankai para que Tigresa llegue más rápido!

Entendido Iza -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Bankai! -Izanamy grito liberando el lobo negro y de energía azul, el lobo aulló y lanzó un golpe horizontal alejando a los soldados, Tigresa y los demás estaban en el centro de la cabeza del lobo con Izanamy, el lobo avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas alejando a cada soldado que estuviera cerca, llego al tercer piso del palacio donde estaba Momonusuke, los guerreros fueron bajando del lobo, Izanamy iba a decir algo pero lo atacaron por la espalda causando un fuerte explosión, el lobo aulló y se deshizo haciendo que Izanamy cayera al suelo herido, los soldados lo había atacado, Bianca avanzó por detrás de los tres y lanzó un golpe horizontal lanzándolos lejos, se giró y día por un rayo de energía azul- gracias Bianca te la debo

Luego me lo pagas -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Ve con los demás yo lo tengo todo controlado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, de su cinturón saco una banda roja y se la puso en la frente, era un pedazo de tela de color roja- estaré bien -avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas y luego salto envuelto en energía azul oscura-

¡Izanamy toma esto! -Iza grito desde el piso donde estaba y lanzó algo, Izanamy lo atrapó viendo que se trataba de una espada de mango blanco con guardia negra de bordes dorados y el diseño de un flama dorada en el centro, el mango era blanco con partes negras, la funda blanca con partes negras y doradas- ¡es un regalo de mi parte úsala! ¡Royal White Knight!

¡Gracias Iza! -Izanamy grito sonriendo, tomó el mango y la funda y desenvainó la espada revelando una katana amplia de hoja plateada, concentro energía formando una llamarada negra y azul, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de energía, los enemigos fueron lanzados a un lado por la energía- ¡Bianca ve rápido!

¡Te estaremos esperando solo cuídate! -dijo Bianca preocupada e Izanamy asintio sonriendo, Bianca abrió sus garras y las clavo en la pared del castillo y avanzó corriendo en las paredes sujetándolas con fuerza, Yanks rugio y lanzó un corte vertical soltando fuego de su espada-

¡Papa te prometo que liberaré a mama! -Tigresa grito desde lejos y Yanks la escucho sonriendo-

Ve hija cuento contigo -dijo Momonusuke sonriendo, Tigresa y los demás asintieron y se fueron corriendo por los pasillos, Bianca los siguió desde atrás- bien muchacho quedamos tú y yo contra mil cuenta conmigo muchacho voy a cortar a todos -apretó la espada en su mano

Estamos solos y parece que nadie vendrá a ayudarnos, la cosa es cortar todo lo que se mueva -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tomando su katana colocándola en su cintura del lado derecho-

El último en pie es el ganador, simple y rápido, como a mí me gusta -dijo Yanks sonriendo-

Debiste ser un viejo bastante raro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- un niño trastornado

No tanto como tú -dijo Yanks sonriendo, los dos se comenzaron a reír mientras los soldados los estaban rodeando-

¿De qué tanto se ríen? -dijo una hembra vestida como soldado entre ellos pero Yanks e Izanamy se seguían riendo- ¿de qué se ríen? ¡¿Se dan cuenta en el peligro en el que están?!

Jajaja Jajajaja -los dos seguían riendo hasta que los dos comenzaron a reírse más fuerte abriendo la boca con fuerza, apretaron los ojos viéndose a los ojos- ¡Jajajajajajajaj!

¡Ya basta de risas! -la hembra grito molesta viendo a los machos reír- ¡Ustedes caerán! -los dos gritaron lanzaron un corte de energía en el campo soltando energía en forma de un torbellino, la energía de Izanamy era azul y la de Yanks era roja, los soldados fueron levantados por la fuerza del ataque, los dos fueron corriendo-

¡Viejo miserable! -Izanamy grito lanzando tres cortes, uno vertical, uno horizontal giró y lanzó un segundo corte horizontal cortando a tres enemigos frente a él-

¡Mocoso mestizo! -Yanks grito lanzando lanzó un corte vertical, un corte en diagonal y un corte horizontal cortando a sus enemigos dejándolos caer al suelo, los dos terminaron avanzando y se dieron la espalda, giraron y lanzaron un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía, los dos apretaron sus espadas con fuerza y sonrieron viendo a sus enemigos-

¡No te vayas a morir...hasta que yo te mate! -dijeron los dos por separado sonriendo, primero Izanamy y luego Yanks, los dos estaban de espaldas viendo a sus enemigos, los dos expulsaron poder y avanzaron corriendo, con Tigresa ella estaba corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde encontró a Momonusuke sonriendo con Suni frente a él sujetada con fuerza del cuello por el brazo izquierdo de Momonusuke-

¡No se muevan o ella muere! -dijo Momonusuke sonriendo, los guardianes obedecieron y se quedaron en su lugar serios- ahora denme los tesoros sagrados y deshagan sus transformaciones -Po y James gruñeron pero Tigresa extendió el brazo derecho deteniéndolos de hacer algún movimiento-

Está bien haremos lo que pides -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¡Pero Tigresa...! -Po grito molesto-

Está bien Po, ella es mi madre y por ella haría cualquier cosa -dijo Tigresa sería, los demás asintieron y deshicieron sus transformaciones quedando en su forma ordinaria- ahora Iza sé que lo que te pido es mucho pero hazlo dale los tesoros

Entiendo Tigresa no te preocupes -dijo Iza sería, tomó los collares que tenía con ella y los lanzó frente a el- ahí tienes lo que querías ahora suéltala

Esperen -Momonusuke sonrio y apretó el cuello de Suni- para saber que no harán para detenerme, Genshi ven -Genshi apareció detrás de él con un solo resplandor- sujétala y no la sueltes -Genshi hizo caso y mantuvo la llave sobre ella para mantenerlos a raya-

¡Espera hicimos lo que querías ¿porque no sueltas a mi madre?! -Tigresa estaba molesta-

Porque aún no estoy a salvo para dejarla ir -dijo Momonusuke sonriendo- saben es una agradable sorpresa que vinieran todos ustedes hasta mi nación, porque sabría que ustedes me ayudarían a reunir los doce tesoros sagrados, con ellos tendría el poder máximo en mis manos, al fin mi anhelo se verá cumplido -Momonusuke sonrio y se acercó a su trono- verán aquí en Korea tenemos nuestras propias leyendas por ejemplo hace 5000 años, poco antes de que los primeros Guardianes fueran elegidos existieron ocho criaturas monstruosas y deformes las cuales controlaban los elementos originalmente, estas criaturas surgieron del inframundo con sus poderes al máximo, casi destruyen toda Asia completamente pero los guardianes fueron quienes derrotaron a esas bestias y las sellaron en formas de estatuas por siglos -se acercó al trono y le dio la vuelta revelando una estatua de dragón chino enrollado de color cobre- encojieron a un guerrero solo un guerrero el cual tendría a los espíritus de estos demonios encerrados en sus estatuas y todo gracias a estos -mostró los collares a los demás-

¿Estás diciendo que estos collares o tesoros sirven para despertar a las bestias selladas? -dijo Po sorprendido- estas loco, si despiertas a estos demonios nosotros los volveremos a detener

Estas equivocado en una cosa -dijo Momonusuke sonriendo- yo no pienso liberar a uno de ellos, yo pienso tomar su poder para destruirlos y conquistar China y Japón, no habrá nadie que me detenga -se estaba riendo- ahora gracias a su ayuda podré despertar a Yong de su sueño -colocó uno de los tesoros y los ojos del dragón brillaron de color rojo-

¡Deténgalo hija! -Suni grito pero Genshi la amenazo colocando un cuchillo frente a su cara- no te preocupes por mí, mi vida no vale nada cuando se trata del fin del mundo, deben detenerlo ya, no permitan que libere a Yong de su sueño

Lo siento mama pero tu vida vale mucho más para mí que la vida de un imperio -dijo Tigresa deprimida- perdóname mama pero no te voy a sacrificar, además nosotros nos aremos cargo de cualquier dificultad -los demás asintieron pero en eso la estatua del dragón rugio soltando un brillo rojo de todo el cuerpo, las gemas de los guardianes brillaron soltando algunos destellos, estaban parpadeando en brillo cuando la estatua brillo más fuerte-

¡Si jajaja al fin el poder infinito! ¡Yo lo controlo! -Momonusuke sonrio sujetando una parte de la estatua- ¡Yong yo te invoco dame tu poder! -la estatua del dragón se fue derritiendo y comenzó a cubrir el brazo derecho de Momonusuke, en eso Iza comenzó a recordar sus sueños y sacudió la cabeza, el cobre de la estatua comenzó a cubrir levemente a Momonusuke hasta llegar a su pecho, siguió avanzando hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo, Momonusuke sonrio quedando cubierto del cuerpo por la masa metálica- ¡Si este es el poder que tanto quería! -siguió riendo pero en eso sintió mucho dolor- ¡No qué haces esto no tenía que ser así! -grito mientras la masa lo devoraba y comenzaba a formarse de un manera muy extraña, el cuerpo de Momonusuke terminó siendo consumido mientras su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más grande y fornido, era casi de 2.30 metros de alto, su cuerpo era realmente musculoso y fornido, su pecho era amarillo con la apariencia de la piel de una serpiente, su cuerpo se veía escamoso con cuernos afilados en su espalda hasta llegar a una cola de dragón grande y gruesa, su piel era de color café clara con escamas de dragón, apareció un pantalón vino con partes de una armadura plateada a los lados, sus patas eran dobladas con garras grandes, eran las patas de un dragón, sus garras también eran largas y afiladas pero tenían la forma de manos, la gran bestia parecía una formación humanoide dragón, la última parte era la cabeza la cual era de dragón con ojos rojos y cuatro colmillos que salían de la boca, todos se sorprendieron de ver a la criatura frente a ellos, el dragón rugio combinado con un grito soltando una onda de viento que los empujó a todos, Suni y Genshi cayeron al suelo por el impacto del viento mientras los demás igual, Iza se levanto viendo al dragón humanoide frente a ella y recordó su visión en sus pesadillas-

Esto...no puede...ser igual -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Yo controlo los doce elementos ahora, ninguno de ustedes me va a poder detener jamás -dijo el dragón sonriendo, su voz era áspera y sonaba como si fuera una serpiente la que hablara- ahora me llamo Yong y con el poder de los doce destruire estas patéticas naciones y gobernaré toda Asia -se comenzó a reír hasta que Iza le disparo una bola de fuego directo al cuerpo causando una leve explosión- ¿qué fue eso? -Yong salió del humo sin un solo rasguño-

¡No dejaré que destruyas mi pueblo enfréntame primero! -dijo Iza molesta pero Yong solo sonrio-

Bien por mí así poder probar mis nuevos poderes -dijo Yong sonriendo, avanzó y lanzó un golpe Iza salto y sacó su espada giró en el aire y lazo un corte vertical, Yong sujeto la hoja de la espada con su mano y le dio un golpe en el estomago con su mano libre, Iza fue empujada con fuerza hacia atrás, giró y cayó de píe en las paredes, concentro energía en su cuerpo y avanzó de un paso, disparo una bola de fuego, Yong salto hacia tras esquivando el ataque, Iza apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, Yong trató de atraparla pero Iza apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe en las costillas, Yong se alejó un poco por el golpe y se giró, Iza guardó su espada y concentro energía en todo su cuerpo, Yong hizo lo mismo y avanzó corriendo, los dos avanzaron expulsando poder e Iza lanzó un corte en diagonal en el cuerpo de Yong dejándole un corte con una ye madura en el pecho, se giró y le dio un corte en la espalda, Yong se quejó y le dio un golpe con la cola en las costillas lanzándola contra una pared hasta que impacto con fuerza, Iza se levanto y vio como las heridas de Yong se curaron- ¡jajaja no puedes derrotarme porque ahora soy inmortal! -Yong se dio un poco y disparo una bola de fuego negra de su boca, Iza colocó la espada frente a ella y bloqueo el ataque, ella estaba gritando tratando de detener el ataque, Po apareció detrás de Yong y lo sujeto con sus brazos del estomago, grito levantándolo y se dio la vuelta para estrellarlo en el suelo de cabeza, Po sonrio pero Yong expulsor fuego negro de su cuerpo haciendo que Po lo soltara y se alejara de un salto- ¿qué fue eso? ¿Un golpe o una caricia? -se puso de pie pero Bianca grito atrás de él-

¡¿Qué te parece este golpe?! -Bianca avanzó corriendo con las garras envueltas en energía eléctrica, dio un paso y le dio un golpe en el pecho con las garras soltando una fuerte descarga, la descarga aumentó su tamaño y Yong termino empujado por la fuerza de la explosión, Iza y Po concentraron energía en sus manos formando una esfera grande de color rojo, los dos avanzaron con la esfera en sus manos y la impactaron con fuerza en la espalda de Yong causando una explosión, James y Boa saltaron por encima de Yong y bajaron con fuerza dándole un golpe, Boa le dio un golpe con la cola y James un golpe con el puño envuelto en rocas, los dos le dieron con fuerza haciendo que atravesará el suelo del piso donde estaban hasta llegar a la primera planta, Tigresa avanzó hacia Genshi el cual aún tenía a Suni sujetada-

¡Suelta a mi mama! -Tigresa giró y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal con su mano derecha, Genshi solto a Suni y sacó su espada para bloquear el golpe de Tigresa, se produjo una onda de impacto haciendo que Genshi saliera empujado hacia las paredes, quedó hincado en el suelo y Tigresa le disparo una bola de energía dorada, Genshi se giró y le dio un corte a la energía cortándola en dos, Tigresa avanzó a cuatro patas y Genshi lanzó dos cortes soltando ondas de energía roja, Tigresa salto a un lado esquivando la primera, salto hacia arriba girando esquivando la segunda, giró y le dio un golpe directo a Genshi en el pecho lanzadolo contra la pared haciendo que la atravesará con fuerza hasta salir del palacio, Tigresa cayó de píe y fue a ver a su madre- ¡mama ¿estás bien?!

Si hija descuida -dijo Suni sonriendo, se escucho un impacto y vieron que el suelo tenía un gran agujero por donde Yong había sido golpeado- ¡¿qué pasó con Momonusuke?!

No lo sé pero vamos tenemos que sacarte de aquí -dijo Tigresa sería, la ayudo a pararse y comenzaron a bajar del palacio mientras los demás estaban viendo por el agujero-

¿Alguna señal de los dos? -dijo Po serio, las hembras negaron hasta que Iza noto que vio que James estaban siendo empujado por algo, abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo que Yong tenía sujetado a James del cuello y lo estaba empujando hasta atravesar los pisos restantes con su cabeza, Yong salió del agujero y giró dándoles una patada en el cuerpo, los tres fueron lanzados mientras que Yong sujeto a James y a Boa en su mano y los lanzó a un lado- ¡¿quién rayos es este sujeto dragón?!

Yo soy el dragón Yong y ahora tendré mi venganza sobre los Guardianes -dijo Yong sonriendo, concentro energía haciendo temblar el lugar, su energía eran negra con rayos anaranjados en los bordes- ¡Vengan si es que pueden hacerme frente! - los cinco se levantaron y expulsaron energía de sus cuerpos, avanzaron para atacar, mientras tanto en el campo Izanamy y Yanks estaban peleando contra los soldados, Izanamy avanzó dándole un corte en diagonal a uno en el pecho, se giró y le dio un corte horizontal en el estomago a otro, Yanks rugio y le dio un corte diagonal en el pecho a un soldado, avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de fuego, un soldado grito recibiendo el corte, salto y cayó en picada golpeando a un soldado en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, se giró y le dio un corte a un soldado en el pecho, un soldado avanzó y le dio un corte en su hombro izquierdo, Yanks grito y le lanzó su espada justo en el pecho dejándola clavada, un soldado avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy grito y avanzó dándole una estocada en el pecho con su espada, le dio una patada alejándolo de el, giró y cayó de píe en el campo, se giró para ver a Yanks y lanzó su espada girando hacia el, Yanks la esquivo y la espada termino clavada en el pecho de un tigre haciendo que cayera en el suelo, Yanks tomó la espada de Izanamy concentro fuego lanzando un corte vertical de fuego, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, un soldado lanzado un bola de fuego pero Izanamy salto sujetando su cabeza y la doblo haciendo que se escuchara el crujido de sus huesos, Izanamy cayó al suelo y tomó la espada de Yanks, avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte vertical a un tigre en la cara, se giró concentrando energía en la hoja de la espada y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una onda de energía, tres soldados fueron golpeados, Yanks se giró y lanzó la espada hacia Izanamy, Izanamy se giró y lanzó la espada hacia Yanks, ambas espadas pasaron cortando a un soldado del cuello, se rozaron sacando una leve chispa, siguieron llegando hasta que sus propietarios las tomaron de los mangos, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un corte a un soldado frente a ellos, los dos estaban cansados y manchados con sangre de sus enemigos, era tanto sangre en sus cuerpos que no se notaba la diferencia entre su sangre y la de sus enemigos-

¡¿Ya te estás cansando anciano?! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo respirando agitado, tenía manchas de sangre en la cara con una línea de sangre en el lado izquierdo de su cara y boca-

¡Qué mocoso más...ja aún no has visto nada muchacho a tu edad yo ya era capitán! -dijo Yanks sonriendo, en su hombro y pierna derecha tenía cortes ensangrentados, los dos se estaban riendo un poco viendo que estaban siendo rodeados por sus enemigos- puedes rendirte si quieres

Yo no me rindo, mientras el enemigo este de píe frente a mí yo seguiré peleando, ¡Ese es mi orgullo como Guerrero! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo emocionado, Yanks lo miro un momento pudo ver reflejado a dos guerreros en el uno era un tigre blanco con una gabardina blanca empuñando una katana de gran tamaño, el segundo era Argento empuñando una katana, por un momento se sorprendió y luego río- ¡Entre más pelee más fuerte me haré, esa es la evolución de nosotros los Guerreros Shiba! -los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un corte vertical a sus enemigos, se giraron y lanzaron un corte horizontal, los dos siguieron avanzando derrotando sus enemigos dejándolos tirados en el suelo, en el castillo se escucho un impacto y Po termino golpeado contra la pared-

Maldicion...-Po se levanto adolorido y respirando de forma agitada, estaba en su forma Guardian mostrando su playera pero estaba estaba algo rota mostrando su pelaje de debajo, Yong avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po se quejó pero le sujeto de la muñeca y aplicó energía en su cuerpo- ¡Aletazos del Fénix! -Po creo sus alas de fuego y lanzó un golpe con ellas soltando una bola de fuego, Yong sujeto la esfera de fuego con su cuerpo y fue empujado hacia atrás, la bola de fuego exploto pero a Yong no le pasó nada- no puede ser...haf haf lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas pero apenas le estoy haciendo daño

Si no atacaras yo lo haré -dijo Yong sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago, lo empujo atravesando las paredes, siguió corriendo hasta que lo sujeto de la cabeza y le dio un golpe lanzándolo a otro extremo, Po se levanto rápido, concentro fuego en sus manos y las estiro disparando una bola de fuego, Yong se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque causando una explosión, Yong sonrio hasta que Iza y Bianca aparecieron detrás de él lanzando una esfera de rayos y energía azul, el ataque exploto cuasando que Yong saliera empujado contra la pared, James y Boa lanzaron un ataque de color amarillo formando un torbellino, el ataque le dio a Yong causando una explosión en el palacio, Iza, Bianca, James y Boa estaban un poco golpeados y sudados, sus ropas estaban un poco cortadas-

Gracias por la ayuda muchacho -dijo Po tranquilo y se puso junto a ellos-

No importa que tanto lo ataquemos este sujeto no se rinde -dijo James molesto- y lo peor es que sus heridas no paran de curarse

También su poder destructivo es muy alto su poder me pone los pelos de punta claro si los tuviera -dijo Boa algo molesta-

No se dejen engañar aveces los enemigos no saben usar sus poderes al máximo pero creo tener una idea sus podría servir -dijo Iza sería- debemos atacarlo con la Exclamación del universo Po, Bianca apóyenme tenemos que atacarlos los tres juntos

Entendido -dijeron los dos serios- James ¿crees que puedes distraerlo? -dijo Po serio-

Si descuiden pero solo serán unos pocos segundos ¿verdad? -dijo James nervioso-

Si solo unos segundos será el tiempo suficiente para concentrar la energía -dijo Iza sería, James asintio sonriendo y se hizo tronar los dedos-

Cuenten con nosotros -dijo Boa sonriendo, se enrolló en el cuerpo de James- vamos James debemos ayudar lo mejor que podamos -James asintio sonriendo y avanzó corriendo, Iza, Bianca y Po se juntaron expulsando algo de poder, Iza se quedó en el centro, Bianca a su derecha y Po a su izquierda, los tres extendieron los brazos hacia enfrente abriendo las palmas y doblando los dedos, Iza se arrodilló, Bianca extendió la pierna izquierda y extendió los brazos, Po extendió su pierna derecha y extendió sus brazos, los tres estaban expulsando algo de poder de sus cuerpos, mientras tanto James estaba peleando contra Yong, James salto y le dio un golpe en la cara, Yong sonrio y le dio un golpe de gancho en el estomago, Boa se quejó y disparo una bola de fuego de su boca dándole a Yong en el cuerpo, Yong sonrio y le dio un golpe a James en la espalda lanzándolo al suelo, James se levanto y Yong le dio un golpe de gancho a la cara, James salto hacia atrás y disparo una bola de fuego dándole en el hombro a Yong, avanzó y lanzado un golpe vertical disparando una rayo verde en forma de onda, Yong sujeto el ataque con su mano derecha y este término explotando, Yong salió del humo corriendo y le dio una tacleada a James en el cuerpo con el hombro derecho y se lo llevó arrastrándolo por la pared hasta llegar al salón donde estaban, se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzadolo a otro extremo, James y Boa terminaron impactados lejos de ahí algo adoloridos-

No sé qué trajes al enfrentarme solo pero no lograrás nada -dijo Yong sonriendo-

Yo diría que ya lo hice -dijo James sonriendo, Yong se quedó confundido hasta que vio tres energías detrás de él, se giró y los vio, Po, Bianca e Iza en su posición en para disparara la energía- prepárate para morir dragón

Aquí vamos -dijo Iza sería y los dos asintieron- ¡Estalla!

¡Enfurécete! -Bianca grito molesta expulsando poder-

¡Elévate! -Po grito expulsando más poder-

¡Nuestro poder! -dijeron los tres expulsando todas sus fuerzas en forma de Guardianes- ¡No dejaremos que destruyas nuestras naciones! -dijo Po serio-

¡Detendremos a cualquier mal que se atreva a pisar estas tierras! -dijo Bianca molesta-

¡Y arriesgaremos todo para destruir a ese mal! -dijo Iza molesta, en sus manos se formaron esferas de energía doradas, Yong, James y Boa estaban sorprendidos viendo la energía aumentar formando una gran esfera entre los tres, James solo tomo a Boa y salió corriendo lo mejor que pudo- ¡La exclamación del Universo! -los tres dispararon la energía formando una gran esfera y resplandor dorado, Yong grito acercándose al ataque-

¡No importa que ataque sea no seré derrotado por algo así! -Yong grito serio y avanzó hacia el ataque causando un choque, el palacio entero tembló con fuerza, todos los que estaban afuera vieron como el palacio comenzó a temblar y a brillar, de un momento a otro hubo una fuerte explosión en el palacio destruyendolo en la planta superior, el resplandor siguió hasta que la energía que había explotado género un fuerte viento alejando a todos los guerreros, Tigresa y su madre estaban afuera tratando de aguantar el gran choque de energía, cuando la fuerza pasó todo quedó en silencio, Izanamy Yanks salieron de unas cuantas rocas algo heridos, los dos caminaron un poco hasta ver que la mitad del palacio había sido destruido, Tigresa y Suni estaban igual mientras tanto en el palacio Iza, Bianca, Po, James y Boa estaban viendo el daño mientras los primeros tres estaban cansados-

Usamos mucho poder dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido a eso -dijo Po serio, los demás no hablaron solo estaban por irse hasta que de las rocas salió Yong riendo un poco, todos lo vieron sorprendidos y asustados, estaban retrocediendo un poco hasta que vieron que Yong se estaba recuperando de sus heridas sufridas hasta quedar como nuevo- ¿acaso es inmortal?

Ese ataque estuvo muy bueno casi pensé que me habían mandado al otro mundo -dijo Yong riendo- pero el tiempo de jugar ya se termino ahora todos morirán todos -los demás se quedaron en guardia viendo a Yong-


	79. Chapter 79

**El regreso de un Guerrero**

En el palacio de Korea se escucharon algunos impactos de un pelea, Po avanzó lanzando un golpe y Yong lo sujeto con su mano derecha, Po grito expulsando fuego de su puño pero Yong pudo contenerlo, lo levanto y luego lo estrelló en el suelo, Iza salto sobre Yong y lanzó una patada envuelta en rayos azules, Yong levanto su cola y le dio un golpe vertical en la cara lanzándola al suelo, Iza le sujeto la cola y la apretó soltando una descarga, Yong sonrio y movió la cola de forma brusca golpeándola en el suelo una y otra vez, Bianca salto envuelta en energía y le dio un golpe en la espalda soltando la energía creando una explosión pero a Yong casi no le pasó nada ya que sus habilidades lo curaron rápido, Bianca gruñó algo fuerte, Yong solto a Po y avanzo hacia Bianca, lanzó un golpe pero Bianca bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Yong en el estomago, soltó la descarga creando una explosión pero Yong le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón alejándola de el, concentro energía en su boca creando una bola de fuego negra con rayos rojos, rugio y soltó la bola de fuego, Bianca extendió los brazos sujetando la esfera pero está la fue empujando hasta que exploto y Bianca cayó al suelo herida, James avanzó envuelto en energía verde y Yong avanzó envuelto en energía negra y roja, los dos chocaron sus hombros con fuerza creando un impacto en Ocampo, James lanzó un golpe y Yong se cruzó de brazos bloqueando lo pero estiro la cola y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo al suelo, James se levanto pero Yong avanzó y lo piso con su pie derecho dejandolo hundido en el suelo, Boa avanzó y le disparo una esfera de energía, Yong solo estiro el brazo sujetando la esfera pero esta exploto cuasando una leve cortina de humo, Yong solo disparo una esfera de rayos rojos dándole a Boa en el cuerpo, soltó a James y le dio una patada lanzándolo a un extremo-

Ja patético realmente patético -dijo Yong con burla viendo a los demás tirados en el suelo,Iza se volvió a levantar expulsando poder de su cuerpo, el poder esa azul oscuro, en su frente apareció un tatuaje de luna de color azul oscuro, sus manos y pies se volvieron de color azul oscuro y sus garras crecieron volviéndose afiladas, sus colmillos crecieron un poco y las puntas de su pelo y orejas se volvieron azules igual que sus ojos- ¿todavía quieres pelear? Tu cuerpo está cansado y esa rara transformación no funcionará -Iza grito y avanzó rápido, Yong lanzó un golpe pero Iza desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole un rodillazo en la espalda, Yong lanzó un golpe girando pero Iza desapareció de nuevo, Iza concentro energía negra azul en su mano derecha y avanzó disparando la esfera directamente en su pecho causando una explosión en el cuerpo de Ying, Iza salto hacia atrás quedando cansada pero Yong salió del humo y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Iza terminó estrellándose en el suelo cansada y herida- ríndete -se escucharon quejas de los demás y todos se fueron levantando hasta rodear a Yong- je solo prologan lo inevitable les brindó una oportunidad de rendirse y no la toman que patéticos son -los chin o gritaron disparando energía golpeando a Yong causando una fuerte explosión, en la zona de abajo Tigresa estaba viendo las explosiones sorprendida-

Siguen peleando -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, se giró y vio a Suni en el suelo- mama tengo que ir ellos me necesitan

No hija, escucha Momonusuke se a convertido en Yong el dragón maligno si vas ahí a morirás, te acabo de encontrar y no te puedo perder de nuevo -dijo Suni alterada-

Te aseguro que no me perderás mamá -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, la tomo de los hombros y sonrío- pero este es mi deber como Guerrera Dragón servir y ayudar a otros, además si no lo detengo ahora ¿quién lo hará? Somos la única y última línea de defensa pelearé con todo lo que tenga te amo mamá -Tigresa se fue corriendo dejando a Suni preocupada, mientras tanto con Izanamy y Yanks los dos estaban viendo las explosiones en el palacio, todos los soldados que aún vivían corrieron asustados por el ataque-

¿Qué está la pasando ahí arriba? -dijo Yanks sorprendido-

Solo sé que se trata de una energía muy poderosa los demás apenas pueden hacerle frente -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ah acaba de aumentar su Ki en una fuerza brutal, oye viejo ¿cómo destruyo los tesoros?

¡¿Qué?! ¡No...no...no puedes destruir los son el mayor regalo de Izanami e Izanagi! -dijo Yanks sorprendido-

Bueno entonces deja que ese tigre loco mate a tu hija y esposa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo divertido-

Ok tienes razón -dijo Yanks apenado- no puedes destruir los teosoros solo si les robas los poderes pero si están unidos a un cuerpo entonces tendrás que matar dicho cuerpo, los tesoros dan poder casi ilimitado y una regeneración instantánea la clave para destruirlo es causar un daño constante y fuerte pero si los guardianes no pudieron matarlo con un ataque así dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo

Créeme no me conoces -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó su espada y avanzó con calma cuando se topó con Genshi- otra vez tu...

Me sorprende que sigas vivo -dijo Genshi sorprendido- por lo general nadie sobrevivió a una explosión así -sacó su espada y avanzó con calma- justo ahora iba a buscarte para matarte

No tenemos tiempo para esto apártate de mi camino -dijo Izanamy serio colocando su espada apuntando hacia abajo y de lado izquierdo- mantendré mi promesa y viviré

Mi orgullo como Guerrero será mi guía y la ira jamás nublara mi juicio -dijo Genshi serio mientras apuntaba su espada hacia la derecha y abajo-

Mi espada no será un instrumento de muerte sin sentido, mantendré mi promesa -dijo Izanamy sido mientras los dos se vieron a los ojos-

¡Y a cambio tu morirás! -dijeron los dos sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo envueltos en energía, al estará cerca las energías chocaron causando una leve impacto y dejando una cortina de polvo y humo,los dos lanzaron un corte cruzando sus espadas, los dos terminaron dándole la espalda al otro y con los brazos extendidos, Izanamy bajo su espada y se quejó de color pero en eso el pecho y espada de Genshi fueron cortados de forma diagonal, Genshi solo cayó al suelo soltando su espada-

El juramento de la espada, je yo gano por ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se escucho un fuerte impacto en el castillo y los tres dirigieron su vista al castillo, dentro del castillo Tigresa había impactado a Yong con un fuerte golpe, Yong tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido sujetando la mano de Tigresa, los dos estaban en un forcejeo y expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos, Yong extendió su brazo derecho creando una especie de lanza de roja carmesí-

¡Toma esto! -Yong grito y lanzó la lanza, Tigresa salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque dejando que impactará en el suelo causando una explosión de energía roja en el campo, Tigresa se cruzó de brazos creando una barrera de energía dorada, el ataque se deshizo y Tigresa quedo quiera frente a Yong- ¿con qué tú eres la Guerrera Dragón? Sabes no eres lo que esperaba -Yong concentro energía en su mano izquierda formando una esfera de energía negra y roja, la disparo y Tigresa grito disparando dos esferas de energía dorada, las esferas chocaron causando una explosión en el campo que cubrió todo de humo y fuego-

Tengo que alejarlo de los demás -Tigresa estaba sería, se cruzó de brazos y grito con fuerza expulsando poder dorado de su cuerpo, siguió gritando cubriéndose de un brillo dorado y luego de una aura roja de llamas, Yong avanzó cubierto de energía y lanzó un golpe- ¡Dragon Ascendente! -Tigresa grito dando un paso y libero la energía golpeando el pecho de Yong, Yong se quejó pero Tigresa siguió gritando saliendo disparada del lugar y llevándose a Yong con ella, las llamas tomaron la forma de una cabeza de dragon y siguió avanzando, se dio un impulso más fuerte mientras Tigresa seguia gritando- ¡maldito...maldito...Maldito Lagarto! -los dos cayeron en picada hasta un terreno vacío y árido, el impacto del ataque fue muy fuerte y termino en una alta explosión de energía dorada y de fuego, Tigresa salió del humo y fuego un poco herida y le faltaba la manga derecha- use mucha fuerza pero al final creo que si pude detenerlo -Tigresa sonrio viendo su manga y se levanto, escucho un par de pasos detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta viendo a Yong sin su brazo izquierdo y parte del pecho donde estaba su corazón, estaba sonriendo y estaba herido, Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo a Yong frente a ella- ¡¿cómo es posible? te ataque toda mi fuerza y mi mejor técnica!

Jajaja como le dije a tus compañeros yo tengo vida inmortal gracias a estos poderosos tesoros -dijo Yong sonriendo, expulsó más poder y volvió a formar su cuerpo y el brazo faltante dejando a Tigresa sorprendida- y lo mejor es que puedo formar mis partes faltantes no importa que sea mi cabeza o corazón -Tigresa salto y se puso en guardia viendo a Yong- tus amigos no pudieron hacer nada ¿crees que tu sola podrás hacer algo?

Solo vale intentarlo -dijo Tigresa molesta, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Yong levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque dejando una onda de impacto, lanzó un golpe y Tigresa salgo esquivándolo, se giró en el aire con las piernas envueltas en fuego y le dio una patada de talon en la cara, Yong sonrio y la sujeto de una pierna y de un brazo, la atrajo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Tigresa se quejó pero expulsó poder de su cuerpo formando un brillo dorado, Yong la soltó y retrocedió un poco, Tigresa avanzó y comienzo a golpearlo varias veces en el cuerpo, Yong la sujeto de la cadera y salto para elevarla, se giró y la lanzó al suelo, Tigresa se giró en el aire y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, extendió el brazo derecho y disparo una bola de fuego, Yong desapareció y apareció detrás de ella, Tigresa salto hacia atrás alejándose de él y avanzó lanzando una serie de golpes, Yong los esquivo todos con facilidad y le dio un golpe en la cara, apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándola al suelo, Yong cayó en picada con la pierna derecha extendida y Tigresa desapareció esquivando la patada, Yong golpeó el suelo dejando una onda de impacto, Tigresa quedo respirando algo amistad y cubrió su cuerpo de fuego, extendió ambos brazos y disparo una bola de fuego, Yong sujeto la esfera con sus manos quedando en un forcejeo, la bola de fuego se agrandado un poco y luego exploto cubriendo todo de llamas Tigresa espero un momento y Yong apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe, Tigresa levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo dejando una onda de impacto-

Vaya parece que te acostumbraste a mi velocidad y fuerza -dijo Yong sonriendo, los dos expulsaron poder dejando un agujero en el suelo- pero no es suficiente -lanzó una serie de golpes mientras Tigresa se defendía levantando los brazos, Tigresa salto hacia atrás y Yong la siguió lanzando un golpe, Tigresa lo esquivo desapareciendo y Ying golpeó el suelo, Tigresa apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en la cara, Tigresa se giró y golpeó a Yong en el pecho disparando un rayo de fuego concentrado atravesando su pecho, Yong cayó al suelo con un agujero en el pecho y Tigresa cayó de píe respirando agitada, espero un momento para recuperar el aliento y Yong se levanto como si nada mientras el agujero en su pecho se cerraba-

¡No es posible! -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, Yong avanzó y lanzó un golpe mientras Tigresa se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Yong desapareció y apareció detrás de ella dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, la sujeto de la cara y la llevo empujando hasta que una roca apareció frente a él, Yong estiro el brazo e impactó a Tigresa con la roca con fuerza, Tigresa se quejó del dolor pero estiro los brazos frente a Yong y disparo una llamarada dejando que el pecho de Yong se quemara, Tigresa se soltó y avanzó al cuerpo quemado solo para darle un golpe de gancho al estomago dejando una onda de impacto, el cuerpo de Yong se formó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Tigresa, Tigresa se giró y concentro fuego en su mano derecha, lo formó en una esfera y la disparo dándole a Yong de nuevo en el pecho causando una explosión, Tigresa salto y le dio una patada a Yong en la cara, Yong estiro su cola y la enrollo en el cuerpo de Tigresa apretándola con fuerza, Tigresa grito con fuerza y Yong le dio una descarga roja en el cuerpo, Tigresa grito de dolor mientras Yong se reía, se escucho un grito y Yong vio como una onda de energía azul en forma de onda cortante iba hacia su cola y la corto, Yong salto hacia atrás dejando caer a Tigresa-

¡¿Quién me atacó?! -Yong se giró para ver a Izanamy corriendo y gritando- ¡Maldito Shiba! -Yong disparo una esfera de energía, Izanamy corrió a cuatro patas saltando a un lado esquivando la esfera, Yong volvió a disparar tigres veces y en esas tres veces Izanamy salto de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques, Ying lanzó un golpe soltando energía pero Izanamy desapareció frente a él, lo busco y luego sintió un corte en diagonal en la espalda, Izanamy lo había cortado con su espada, Izanamy grito y le dio un golpe de gancho en las costillas, liberó energía en forma de una esfera y Yong terminó con un agujero en cuerpo, Yong se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal e Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho para defenderse dejando una onda de impacto, los dos saltaron y dispararon una esfera de energía dejando que chocarán y causarán una explosión, Yong avanzó lanzando una patada pero no le dio a nada solo al suelo, busco a Izanamy el estaba avanzando hacia el, lanzó una patada y Ying colocó su brazo siguiendo frente a él bloqueando el ataque dejando una onda de impacto, Yong lo empujó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy choco su puño con el sueño dejando una onda de impacto, Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho y disparo una bola de fuego dejando una explosión, Izanamy salto sujetando la espada con su mano izquierda de manera invertida, concentro energía en la hoja haciendo que se volviera negra con un brillo azul, se grito y lanzó un onda cortante de energía, el ataque le dio a Yong cortándolo en diagonal desde su hombro derecho hasta el extremo izquierdo de su cintura- ¡Eres un fastidio largo! -Yong grito y liberó una bola de energía negra y roja de su boca, Izanamy le dio un corte vertical ala esfera pero esta lo empujó y causó una explosión, Izanamy cayó al suelo rodando y quedo acostado boca abajo- ja ya basta de tantos juegos -Tigresa e Izanamy se levantaron-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Tigresa cansada-

Ni lo menciones pero no pude hacer mucho este monstruo está en otro nivel -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- es como si perteneciera a otra dimensión

Es verdad derrotó a los demás sin ningún esfuerzo -dijo Tigresa molesta, Yong levanto el brazo derecho concentrando fuego en una gran esfera cubierta de rayos negros, la disparo mientras Tigresa es Izanamy solo gritaron sorprendidos, la esfera cubrió todo de fuego y exploto, Yong se quedó quieto viendo todo-

No me percaté de sus movimientos -dijo Yong serio- ¿qué rayos hicieron? -de frío viendo que Izanamy estaba cargando a Tigresa en sus brazos-

Solo use mi velocidad mi Bankai me permite moverme muy rápido -dijo Izanamy serio dejando parada a Tigresa, parecía que estaba muy agitado-

Aún que puedas moverte muy rápido no te servirá de nada ya que te encuentras muy agitado -dijo Yong sonriendo- me preguntó ¿cuándo tiempo podrán seguir esquivando mis ataques?-los dos se quedaron en guardia mientras Yong sonrio- no importa qué parte me corten yo podré reconstruir mi cuerpo las veces que quiera, en pocas palabras ustedes jamás podrán derrotarme

¿Aunque seas convertido en polvo? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pues intento a ver si pueden -dijo Yong sonriendo, desapareció y apareció frente a Izanamy dándole un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago, Izanamy se quejó y Yong le dio un golpe en la cara-

¡Maldito! -Tigresa grito molesta, trato de golpearlo pero Yong le dio un golpe con su cola en la cara haciéndola girar en el aire, le dio un rodillazo justo en las costillas haciendo que se quejara y después le dio un golpe en el pecho alejándola de el, Izanamy se levanto igual que Tigresa, Tigresa extendió los brazos frente a ella e Izanamy retrajo sus manos del lado derecha al nivel de sus costillas, los dos dispararon un rayo de energía golpeando directamente. Yong en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Yong salió del humo sonriendo, sus heridas se curaron rápido y extendió ambos brazos formando esferas en sus manos, las fue disparando creando una serie de esferas, Izanamy fue desviando cada una con sus brazos y piernas, Tigresa solo se cruzó de brazos creando un escudo, Yong se detuvo y avanzó hacia Izanamy para sujetarlo del cuello, lo levanto haciendo que se ahogara, Tigresa apareció detrás de Yong y le dio una patada en la cabeza, seguido trató de golpear su brazo con el tenía sujetado a Izanamy pero Yong estiro su cola y la sujeto del cuerpo artando sus brazos al cuerpo-

¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde se fueron esas energías? -dijo Yong riendo un poco, apretó más a Tigresa haciendo que gritara mientras Izanamy parecía que no podía respirar, en un momento Iza apareció cortándole el brazo donde tenía sujetado a Izanamy, Po apareció detrás de él disparando una llamarada y le quemo la espalda cortándole la cola también, Po cargo a Tigresa y se alejó mientras Iza se alejaba con Izanamy, un rayo azul de gran tamaño y una onda de energía amarilla avanzaron y chocaron a Yong causando una fuerte explosión, Bianca, James y Boa estaban alejados de ellos respirando muy agitados, Iza y Po aparecieron dejando a ambos Guerreros en el suelo-

Gracias por...ayudarnos...chicos -dijo Tigresa entre jadeos por su dolor, Izanamy estaba recuperando la respiración poco a poco- nos salvaron este sujeto es demasiado fuerte

Si lo sabemos aunque peleamos todos juntos no le causamos el mínimo daño, su cuerpo se vuelve a reconstruir como si nada -dijo Po molesto-

¿Cómo detenemos a alguien que tiene un poder aterrador y la capacidad de sanar muy rápido? -dijo James molesto-

Causándole más daño...-dijo Iza sorprendida- necesitamos causarle tanto daño como sea posible tal vez así logremos que sus energías bajen

Eso suena bien pero ya nos quedamos sin energías -dijo Bianca molesta, vieron como Yong salía de las llamas sonriendo- no tenemos energías

No tenemos la fuerza para detenerlo -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Si nosotros no podemos hacer nada no hay esperanza -dijo James molesto viendo el suelo, Po y Tigresa solo desviaron la mirada y se tomaron de las manos asustados-

Izanamy está bien ya no hay que pelear más creo que no podemos hacer nada -dijo Iza preocupada y bajo la mirada, Izanamy estaba sentado a su lado viéndolos a todos sorprendido, vio el poder de Yong mientras él caminaba tranquilamente y lento-

¡Yo no lo acepto! -Izanamy se levanto de nuevo- ¡Si quieren ríndanse como cobardes pero yo no lo haré! ¡No me importa perder mis brazos o piernas, mientras tengo vida y poder para pelear seguiré sin detenerme! -todos lo vieron sorprendidos- en mi dimensión no saben cuantas veces sentimos miedo -en su mente tuvo recuerdos cuando Po y el enfrentaron a Ke Pa y Ke Pa lo mordió en su brazo izquierdo- siempre nos preocupamos y estuvimos asustados, sin importar qué tan fuerte era el oponente siempre peleamos -en su mente hubo otro recuerdo pero este era de Po y los seis guardianes frente a un lobo negro de ojos amarillos con cuerpo muy musculoso- proteger la vida de inocentes, proteger la vida de este mundo, proteger todo aquello que nos importa es el deber de todos los Guardianes, ahora quieren rendirse cuando el enemigo es muy fuerte eso no lo puedo aceptar, si mi maestro Izanagi los viera ahora el se avergonzaría de ustedes -los demás solo pudieron miradas serias-

Es verdad él dice la verdad -dijo Iza sería- nosotros debemos defender la vida de los inocentes sin importar el precio -Iza paso a su forma de Guardiana de la Luna- ¡Vamos debemos pelear! ¡Aún tenemos la vida, y si tenemos vida entonces seremos capaces de todo, podremos levantarnos sientes de veces y pensar! -Iza e Izanamy gritaron expulsando poder y avanzaron corriendo- vamos querido

Entiendo Iza estoy contigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos rodearon a Yong el cual se quedó quieto en el campo, Izanamy grito expulsando poder formando un lobo de energía azul y negra de gran tamaño, en un momento el lobo se deshizo y concentro la energía en su puño derecho, Iza grito coco tirando la energía en su mano derecha formando una esfera que brillo soltando nueve ondas de energía y pasó a ser naranja- ¡Golpe de Dragon! -Izanamy avanzó de un paso con la energía concentrada en su puño, se cubrió de una aura negra y azul al avanzar formando la silueta de un dragón largo, de cabeza delgada con dos cuernos largos, bigotes delgados y una melena detrás de la cabeza-

¡Explosión Galáctica! -Iza avanzó de un paso con la esfera frente a ella y su brazo extendido formando una gran esfera naranja que brillaba como si fuera el sol, Yong se cruzó de brazos deteniendo los ataques frente a él, los dos ataques aumentaron su fuerza terminando en una fuerte explosión en el campo, Yong grito liberando das de energía roja y negra de su cuerpo, Iza e Izanamy fueron empujados por la fuerza gritando-

¡No podemos permitir que termine de esta forma! -Po grito y avanzó corriendo-

¡No los dejaremos solos! -Tigresa avanzó corriendo expulsando poder de su cuerpo, los dos saltaron concentrando energía en forma de esferas frente a ellos- ¡Rugido de Dragón! -disparo una rayo de energía dorada y de fuego hacia Yong-

¡Aletazo del Fénix! -Po retrajo sus brazos a las costillas formando una esfera de fuego n su cuerpo y luego los estiro formando un tornado de llamas, los dos ataques se combinaron formando un remolino de fuego con centro dorado, el ataque avanzó y golpeó a Yong directamente ni el cuerpo, el remolino de llamas lo rodeó y termino gritando en el centro-

¡No me rindo todavía! -Bianca grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo, un rayo cayó del cielo golpeándola y se rodeó de una aura de rayos azules, extendió los brazos doblando los dedos formando una esfera entre sus manos- ¡Trueno de la devastación! -disparo un rayo azul con fuerza golpeando a Yong en el remolino de llamas, James y Boa gritaron disparando una onda de energía amarilla, los cuatro ataques chocaron causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, la explosión los fue alejando un poco dejando un agujero lleno de llamas y a Yong en el centro, su cuerpo estaba casi destruido solo quedaban su cabeza, pierna izquierda y estomago, los demás sonrieron pero su cuerpo se cubrió de una masa negra y comenzó a regenerarse hasta que quedó bien, los demás estaban sorprendidos por su poder-

No estuvo mal pensé que si me habían matado -dijo Yong sonriendo, expulsó poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo y estiro los brazos frente a ellos- ¡Tomen! -disparo un viento negro cubierto de rayos rojos, los demás solo pudieron gritar recibiendo el impacto del ataque, los siete terminaron cayendo en diferentes zonas frente a Yong sin moverse- esto ha terminado de una vez voy a eliminarlos -vio como Izanamy se volvió a levantar a pesar de todas sus heridas dejando algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo- ¿todavía puedes levantarte?

No...importa...él precio...-Izanamy estaba tambaleándose un poco- no...importa...quien sea...debemos...seguir -tuvo varias imágenes de la Hinata de su dimensión peleando con el, llorando un poco, luego pasaron a Po y el enfrentando al lobo negro-

Bien si tanto quieres que te mate lo haré -dijo Yong sonriendo, Iza estiro el brazo derecho tratando de alcanzar a Izanamy pero no podía, perdió su transformación mientras la gema en su espalda comenzó a brillar con fuerza, la gema salió de su espalda y se divido en dos resplandores uno azul y el otro rojo, Yong disparo la esfera pero el resplandor rojo avanzó y bloqueo el ataque con un campo de energía roja, Yong se sorprendió igual que los demás, la energía cubrió a Izanamy haciendo que su cuerpo se curara, frente a él estaba la gema del sol-

Ya veo así que me has elegido -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, se quitó la tela que tenía en la cabeza y tomó un poco de la sangre de sus heridas previas- ¡Ven a mi Gema del Sol! ¡Revive con mi sangre y mi energía! -sujeto la gema con su mano derecha manchándola de sangre, la gema del sol se alejó un poco de el creando ocho rombos pequeños de cristal con un círculo mediano en el centro, era una gema con forma de sol más grande, la gema paso a la espalda de Izanamy dejandolo curado y su energía regreso- han pasado algunos meses desde que pronto mi gema del sol

Solo porque tengas esa gema en la espalda eso no quiere decir que eras más fuerte ahora -dijo Yong sonriendo, estiro el brazo derecho disparando una esfera de energía negra y roja, Izanamy la esquivo saltando a un lado- no has cambiado nada

Pues yo no diría lo mismo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, grito expulsando un poder rojo y dorado, los demás vieron él aura aumentando en el cuerpo de Izanamy- ¡Bankai! -grito liberando la energía, su pelo se volvió blanco completamente, su pantalón negro se arreglo, en sus tobillos aparecieron tobilleras con forma ovalada de color rojas con bordes dorados, en su cintura apareció un cinta roja, en su cuerpo apareció un playera de manga larga ajustada al cuerpo de color azul oscuro, encima apareció una gabardina roja cerrada con el cuello en V abierta del pecho, tenía bordes negros con líneas doradas encima, no tenía mangas y su cola iba hasta por detrás de sus rodillas dividida en tres partes con un cinturón de hebilla dorada en el centro, en su espalda apareció el dibujo del sol en color negro, en sus muñecas aparecieron parte de una armadura de color rojo con bordes dorados y en el centro tenía una marca circular con una linda en el centro de forma afilada de color doradas, en la cara de Izanamy aparecieron dos marcas triangulares en cada mejilla de forma horizontal, sus colmillos crecieron y en su frente apareció un círculo rojo con una línea vertical pasándole por el frente de forma afilada, cuando abrió sus ojos estos eran rojos, todos estaban sorprendido viendo a Izanamy del cual estaba tranquilo frente a Yong-

¡Pero Izanamy! -Iza estaba sorprendida- ¿qué es esto?

Qué clase de poder es este? -dijo Po sorprendido- su poder me impresiona

Este no es su Bankai regular -dijo Bianca sorprendida- puso sangre en su gema y la transformó -Tigresa y James estaban sorprendidos mientras Boa estaba temblando-

¿Acaso...es...es el poder celestial? -dijo Boa sorprendida llamando la atención de los demás, Boa estaba viendo el cuerpo de Izanamy y lo vio al rostro, en un momento vio a Izanamy cubierto de energía dorada con rasgos rojizos, vio sus ojos en medio de la energía con una marca en forma de flecha roja en su frente, un pequeño triángulo debajo de cada uno y un marco dorado en sus ojos, sus ojos eran amarillos, Boa reaccionó abriendo sus ojos- ¡No! ¡Aún tiene más poder dentro lo puedo ver!

Ja solo cambiaste tu apariencia un poco eso no cambia nada -dijo Yong sonriendo- ¡Igual te derrotaré! -estiro el brazo izquierdo disparando un rayo negro y rojo, Izanamy grito liberando un rayo de energía de sus manos, los dos ataques chocaron formando una colisión en medio del campo- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Pudo detener el choque de mis poderes?! -los dos siguieron gritando haciendo la colisión más grande en el campo-

Que poderoso es -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ahora lo recuerdo Izanamy tiene dos años más que nosotros siendo Guardian y tiene más experiencia como el Po que había venido con el -los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Los dos tenemos el mismo poder, si seguimos así pelearíamos hasta formar una guerra de mil días -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Ámbos moriremos uno u otro! -los dos gritaron aplicando más energía mientras la colisión exploto pero fue mínimo la zona afectada, los dos estaban series frente al otro- es hora de acabar con esto


	80. Chapter 80

**Izanamy vs Yong**

Izanamy había liberado su nuevo Bankai o Nivel maestro frente a Yong, los demás estaban sorprendidos y más porque la gema del sol que Iza tenía en la espalda se separó de ella y fue con Izanamy por voluntad propia, ahora mismo el lugar estaba en silencio mientras Yong solo sonreía confiado-

Yo pelearé solo ustedes aléjense por favor -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los demás lo vieron confundidos- es mejor que lo aleje para que nadie resulta lastimado -Iza asintio y los demás se fueron a odiando un poco-

Se ve que tienes mucha confianza de tus habilidades y ahora más que te has transformado -dijo Yong sonriendo a pero muy pronto la vas a perder y me suplicaras para que no te mate

Ya cállate -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los dos gruñeron y avanzaron chocando sus brazos en un fuerte estruendo, los dos a comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos en el campo dejando ondas de sonido e impacto, Yong se giró lanzando un golpe con cola e Izanamy salto esquivándolo, concentro fuego en su pierna derecha y le dio una patada de talon justo en la cabeza dejando un fuerte estruendo en el campo, Yong se quejó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo alejándolo de el, Izanamy se dio vueltas en el aire quedando de pie en el suelo y Yong apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, se liberó una onda de sonido en el campo haciendo que suelo vibrara con fuerza, los dos lanzaron un golpe golpeando la cara del otro en un fuerte impacto, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes dejando que cada impacto soltara un fuerte impacto en el campo liberando un resplandor blanco, las ondas de impacto se hacían casa vez más grandes dejando a todos sorprendidos, los dos chocaron sus rodillas en un fuerte golpe y chocaron sus puños liberando un resplandor blanco seguido de una onda de impacto, Yong lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, Izanamy lanzó un golpe con el codo derecho y Yong puso su brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo, se escucharon tres impactos más mientras los dos gritaban con fuerza por la pelea, se escucho un fuerte impacto donde Izanamy le dio una patada a Yong justo en el pecho alejándolo con fuerza, Yong solo se quejó y escupió un poco por el golpe mientras Izanamy lo perseguí- ¡¿A qué te supo?! -Yong grito expulsando poder y avanzó envuelto en energía, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo sujeto con una mano, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Yong lo sujeto con su mano libre, los dos estaban forcejeando expulsando poder de sus cuerpos dejando una gran aura en el campo con forma de una llamarada roja y negra, los dos estaban haciendo que el suelo temblara y se hundieran un poco-

¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! -dijo James asustado viendo el poder de ambos-

¡Es increíble su poder no tiene límites! -Bianca grito sorprendida, las rocas se levantaron hasta que los dos dieron un grito y saltaron soltando una onda de sonido y energía, el suelo quedo con un gran agujero pero los dos quedaron de frente tranquilos-

¡No puedo creerlo que poder tienen! -Po estaba sorprendido abrazando a Tigresa- Boa dime ¿qué tanto poder tienen esos dos?

Es difícil decirlo pero creo que Izanamy es más fuerte -dijo Boa sorprendida, afinó sus ojos viendo que a Yong lo rodeaba un poder negro y rojizo, se fijó en Izanamy una vez más pero el poder que lo rodeaba era dorado con tonos rojizos, en su frente se podía ver una gran marca roja con forma de flecha, ojos amarillos, sus párpados así como el contorno de sus ojos era de color rojo sangre con un triángulo en la esquina de cada ojo del mismo color, Boa parpadeo deshaciendo su visión y vio a Izanamy como estaba- es extraño puedo ver cómo Izanamy oculta más poder todavía

¿Cómo que todavía tiene más poder? Se supone que el poder del nivel maestro es el ultimo nivel posible que se puede alcanzar -dijo Po molesto-

No, eh escuchado una historia del parte del panda que vino con Izanamy, él me contó que una vez enfrentaron a un enemigo muy poderoso, pero para hacerlo tuvieron que liberar un poder nuevo fusionando su energía con la de otro Guardian -dijo Iza sería- el fusionó su poder con el del Guerrero Tigre Byakun y con James de Tortuga negra creando una nueva transformación pero jamás me dijo cómo se llamaba o como era ni la mostro tampoco

Entonces si Boa puede ver esa energía latente quiere decir que Izanamy también es capas de transformarse de la misma forma -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿como será su última transformación?

-Izanamy y Yong expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos y avanzaron chocando sus puños dejando una onda de impacto, zona lanzó un golpe e Izanamy desapareció, Izanamy apareció y le dio una patada en la cabeza del lado izquierdo, Yong se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Izanamy le canto los brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de impacto, los dos e separaron dejando una onda de impacto, Yong disparo una onda de energía e Izanamy le dio una patada desviándola al cielo, Izanamy se cubrió de energía y dio un paso avanzando rápido, apareció frente a Yong y le dio un golpe directo al estómago soltando una onda de sonido, Yong se quejó y desapareció del lugar, Izanamy se quedo quieto esperando algún movimiento, Yong apareció detrás de Izanamy y lanzó un golpe con sus garras pero Izanamy desapareció, Izanamy apareció detrás de Yong y le dio un golpe en la espalda, lo sujeto de la cola y comenzó a darle vueltas en el campo solo para lanzarlo a otro extremo, Yong se giró y disparo una esfera negra de energía, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque, forcejeo un poco y desvío la esfera a un lado, Yong apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada dejando una onda de impacto, Yong lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo de energía roja y negra, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a unos metros lejos de él, concentro energía en sus manos y disparo dona esferas de color rojas, las dos esferas impactaron en su pecho y brazo izquierdo explotando y causando que sus partes desaparecieran, su cuerpo se reconstruyó de forma rápida, Izanamy apareció frente a él dándole un golpe a la cara, siguió golpeando por todo el cuerpo, concentro fuego en sus piernas, dio un salto y le dio una patada en el pecho soltando una bola de fuego alejándolo de el, Yong termino empujado y con un agujero en el pecho por el ataque, se reconstruyó fácilmente y quedo de pie mientras Izanamy estaba de pie frente a él-

Peleas muy bien -dijo Yong sonriendo- pero gracias a mis poderes no puedo ser herido de gravedad, mientras más pelees más débil comenzaras a sentirte solo es cuestión de tiempo -Izanamy solo sonrió y se quedó en pose de pelea- mejor ríndete...por..-Izanamy apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en la cara alejándolo por la fuerza, apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo al aire, Yong se giró y quedó suspendido de momento antes de comenzar a bajar, disparo dos esferas de fuego negro, Izanamy solo salto hacia atrás esquivando los ataques, Yong bajo rápido quedando de pie mientras Izanamy grito expulsando poder rojo y dorado de su cuerpo- ¿qué harás? -Izanamy solo avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejando una onda de impacto Yong grito un poco e Izanamy le dio un golpe al mentón alejándolo de el, Izanamy salto y le disparo una esfera de energía en la cara causando una leve explosión, el cuerpo de Ying se curo rápido y quedo de pie-

Perdón por no contestar pero siento algo en el pecho, algo que no había sentido antes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- este sentimiento -Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Yong se cruzó de brazos dejando una onda de impacto, Yong regresó el golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos dejando una onda de impacto, Izanamy volvió a lanzar un golpe pero Yong puso el brazo izquierdo deteniéndolo dejando una onda de impacto, Yong lanzó un golpe vertical e Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes mientras el suelo temblaba con fuerza- ¡Lo había olvidado! -Izanamy sonrio siguiendo intercambiando golpes con Yong, Yong le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Yong avanzó hacia él y le dio un golpe con ambos puños juntos, Izanamy termino impactando el suelo con fuerza dejando que se formara un agujero de forma redonda, Yong dio una patada al suelo levantando rocas en donde estaba Izanamy, concentro rayos rojos en su cuerpo y fue trepando- si este sentimiento, esta tensión -Yong llegó a la parte superior y disparo un rayo rojo de sus manos directo contra las rocas e Izanamy causando una explosión en el campo, se produjo una explosión que cubrió el lugar de fuego, Yong sonrio viendo arder las rocas, el lugar tembló un poco e Izanamy salió de las llamas ileso sonriendo- el sentimiento de una verdadera batalla, es lo que había olvidado

¡Cállate! -Yong disparo una llamarada de fuego negro y rojo, Izanamy rodó sus manos y las retrajo al nivel de sus costillas del lado derecho expulsando poder rojo y dorado-

¡Aumentado a 10 veces! -Izanamy grito sonriendo- ¡Ka Me Ha Me Ha! -extendió los brazos creando una rayo de energía roja, los dos ataques chocaron cuasando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Izanamy avanzó y golpe el pecho de Yong causando que le quedará un gran agujero donde pasó, Yong escupió algo de sangre y su parte faltante se reconstruyó-

Sus ataques tienen más fuerza que antes -dijo Yong sorprendido, Izanamy grito con fuerza y un rayo cayó del cielo directo a él, en sus manos se crearon garras hechas de rayos rojos, su cola se cubrió de energía roja volviéndola larga y gruesa de color rojo carmesí- ¿qué haces? ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

Está usando mi técnica -dijo Bianca sorprendida, Izanamy avanzó corriendo envuelto en energía roja carmesí, desapareció frente a Yong y apareció detrás de él cortándolo en forma diagonal con las garras de energía, Yong se sorprendió viendo como su cuerpo había sido cortado y en parte quemado, concentro energía y volvió a la normalidad, avanzó envuelto en energía, los dos chocaron sus puños creando un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban chocando sus puños y piernas con cada golpe y patada que lanzaban dejando ondas de impacto, Yong lanzó una patada e Izanamy se giró lanzando una patada de talon chocando su pierna con la de Yong, Yong grito y lanzó un golpe mientras Izanamy lo omitió chocando su puño con el suyo, los dos estaban en un intercambio de golpes hasta que Izanamy salto esquivando un golpe, se giró y le dio un golpe a Yong con la cola dejando que golpeara el suelo con fuerza-

Ahora lo entiendo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- por eso estaba peleando contra él en su forma normal, su propósito era aprender la forma de pelear de ese sujeto -todos estaban viendo la pelea hasta que Yong desapareció y apareció detrás de Izanamy disparando una esfera de energía roja y negra, Izanamy la sujeto con su cuerpo dejando que lo empujara, grito envolviéndose en energía roja y dorada, empujo la esfera al cielo y dejo que explotara en otro lado, Izanamy estiro su brazo derecho y concentro energía en forma de una esfera, levanto el brazo derecho dejando que la esfera comenzará girará hasta que se expandió de los lados formando un anillo de fuego, la esfera estaba en el centro mientras el anillo de fuego giraba con ella formando cuatro navajas a los lados-

¡Shuriken del Sol! -Izanamy la lanzó, la esfera siguió su camino mientras Ying se cruzó de brazos dejando que el ataque lo impactará pero ese lo corto por la mitad y luego exploto cubriéndolo todo de fuego, Yong grito de dolor y salió de las llamas herido y recuperándose poco a poco- no te mueres con nada maldito -los demás se fueron alejando un poco más mientras Izanamy suspiraba un poco quedando más tranquilo- bien los demás ya se alejaron ahora podré pelear más tranquilo

Ya veo no estabas peleando con toda tu fuerza -dijo Yong sonriendo- pues yo tampoco estaba peleando enserio, te mostraré mi verdadero poder, ya que ahora yo soy el ser más poderoso del mundo, no me importa si vienes de otra dimensión o del futuro cuando te derrote devorare fu poder

Se ve que no entiendes nada -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, apretó los puños, se cruzó de brazos y expulsor un poder rojo y dorado de su cuerpo- ahora mismo usare todo mi poder para pelear -el aura aumento formando una llamarada en su cuerpo, el lugar parecía que estaba temblando un poco, el viento se movía muy fuerte y había un pequeño campo eléctrico a su alrededor-

El poder que está expulsando es sorprendente -dijo James sorprendido- es verdad él tiene más poder que nosotros pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hizo para tener todo ese poder?

Lo que sucede es que el poder de Izanamy había sido sellado cuando se separó de su gema de otra dimensión, él conoce los secretos de la gema del sol es por eso que pudo pasar al Bankai de un solo intento -dijo Iza sería- Yao solo le quitó la gema pero el potencial seguía dentro de él sin importar qué pasará o cuánto tiempo estuviera lejos de la gema

Entonces cuando se puso la gema esta libero todo el potencial escondido -dijo Po sorprendido, Izanamy abrió los ojos y estiro a,nos brazos al cielo gritando liberando una onda de energía roja y dorada de su cuerpo, los demás estaban sorprendidos por su fuerza hasta que la energía disminuyó y su cuerpo estaba soltando un resplandor dorado- ese es su verdadero poder...

Es demasiado -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿Boa cuál es el aumento de poder?

Es difícil de decir es como si su poder estuviera aumentado el triple del nuestro -dijo Boa sorprendida- entonces los rumores son ciertos el Nivel Maestro es sorprendente

Si ese es su verdadero poder el Po de su dimensión debe ser igual de fuerte o hasta más -dijo Bianca sorprendida- es realmente asombroso

Pelea -dijo Yong sonriendo-

Con gusto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dio un golpe de gancho a Yong en el estomago, Yong dobló el cuerpo e Izanamy le dio un codazo en la espalda haciendo que bajara más el cuerpo y le dio una patada al mentón lanzándolo a un extremo, Yong se giró en el aire y quedo de rodillas al suelo, suspiro y escupió algo de sangre, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños con fuerza, Yong lanzó una serie de golpes mientras Izanamy levantaba los brazos defendiéndose de los ataques, Yong giró y lanzó un golpe con la cola, Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda, Yong cayó al aislado e Izanamy lanzó un golpe Yong se hundió en la tierra esquivando el golpe, la tierra tembló y debajo de Izanamy salió una bola de fuego negro, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque pero no vio a Yong, cerró los ojos un momento hasta que los abrio- ahí está -salto hacia la izquierda y golpeó el suelo haciendo que temblara y el suelo se agrietara revelando a Yong detrás de unas rocas, Yong avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, Yong se quejó y le dio una patada a Izanamy en las costillas, Izanamy le regresó el ataque golpeando su cara dejándole una cortada en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo un poco, los dos se alejaron un poco y quedaron en guardia-

Muy bien eres muy bueno -dijo Yong sonriendo mientras sus heridas se curaban, Izanamy gruñó un poco y mantuvo su guardia " _a pesar de que lo ataque con fuerza todo el daño que recibió lo curo como si nada, tendré ser más fuerte para atacar y dañar tendré que pelear como si en verdad quisiera matarlo"_ pensó Izanamy serio- Vamos ataca -Yong avanzó cubierto de energía y lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque-

-Yong disparo una serie de esferas de fuego negro y rojo, Izanamy estaba corriendo esquivando los ataques, lo comenzó a imitar, estaba lanzando una serie de golpes soltando esferas de energía mientras corría, los dos estaban lanzando golpes soltando ataques de energía, los ataques chocaban entre sí dejando una serie de explosiones y fuego, los demás estaban alejados y se asustaron por los ataques, Izanamy avanzó envuelto en fuego, Yong se cruzó de brazos e Izanamy le dio un golpe muy fuerte atravesando sus brazos dejándole un agujero en los brazos y pecho, Yong le regresó el golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos dejando que sonara el impacto, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el cuello, los dos chocaron sus rodillas en un golpe, sus puños y luego sus cabezas haciendo sonar cada impacto, se escucharon dos impactos más mientras los dos se estaban hundiendo en el suelo, los dos se sujetaron de las manos haciendo un comido seco por el golpe, los dos gritaron y expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos, el campo se cubrió de rayos rojos mientras la tierra temblaba con fuerza-

-el sus,o se agrietó por la fuerza de ambos mientras las rocas eran destruidas por la fuerza, Yong lanzó un golpe en Izanamy bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Yong se quejó y lanzó un golpe vertical, Izanamy desapareció dejando que Yong golpeara el suelo, lo busco con los ojos e Izanamy le dio una patada justo en la cara, Yong se sujeto y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy cayó al suelo y Yong lanzó una patada, Izanamy se levanto girando y avanzó, Yong lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy se los regresó con fuerza, los dos estaban en un intercambio de golpes muy rápido, parecía que los golpes de Izanamy le dejaban agujeros en el cuerpo hasta que Izanamy salto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo dejando que impactará con fuerza, Yong se levanto respirando agitada mientras todas sus heridas se iban curando poco a poco, Izanamy gruñó y se puso en guardia, Yong grito estirando los brazos y disparo una llamarada negra, Izanamy golpeó el suelo levantando una pared de rocas frente a él deteniendo el ataque, Yong lo busco pero e Izanamy apareció detrás de él disparando un rayo de energía roja de sus manos, el ataque le dio en la espalda causando una fuerte explosión , Yong salió de la explosión con heridas que iban curándose poco a poco-

La pelea es increíble pero si Izanamy sigue así entonces no podrá vencerlo -dijo James desesperado- es un tonto solo desperdicia su poder

No, él debe tener algún plan -dijo Bianca sería- debemos confiar en el

Vaya por más que te atacó siempre te recuperas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿debe costarte demasiada energía no es verdad? Tú eres nadie para hacerme frente

Tratas de que revele mi punto débil pero no es así, esta pelea durará mucho y por lo que siento tu fuerza ha disminuido un poco -dijo Yong sonriendo e Izanamy se rió-

No, solo baje mi fuerza un poco, si no me crees entonces te lo demostraré de otra manera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, avanzó y disparo una esfera de energía roja, Yong le dio un golpe desviándola pero Izanamy apareció frente a él dándole una patada en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y dejando que sangrara- ¿qué quisiste te decir con que no era nadie? -Yong se levanto mostrando que su nariz estaba sangrando un poco- te está saliendo sangre de la nariz que lastima me das

Cállate -Yong e Izanamy se alejaron de un salto y avanzaron de nuevo, Yong lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su derecha expulsando poder de su cuerpo y la concentro en su mano derecha formando una bola de fuego anaranjada que creció un poco-

¡Explosión Galáctica! -Izanamy disparo la esfera y esta se separó en nueve esferas en total las cuales chocaron con Yong causando una fuerte explosión, Yong perdió sus extremidades pero volvió a formarse a partir de su cabeza- ¿qué te pareció?

No sirvió -dijo Yong molesto, los dos avanzaron y comenzaron a pelear en el lugar intercambio los golpes, se escucharon unos impactos y los dos lanzando un golpe soltando una esfera de energía causando que explotaran frente a ellos, Yong termino alejándose y sin su brazo izquierdo, aplicó energía y lo reconstruyó de la nada, Izanamy solo entrecerró los ojos poniendo atención pero no vio nada, extendió el brazo izquierdo y creo un rayo de energía roja dorada de su mano en forma de espada de dos filos, la espada creció y perforó la boca de Yong dejandolo sorprendido-

Esto no me parece divertido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿qué sucede te comieron la lengua los ratones? -se rió un poco- ¿por qué no peleas en serio? O tal ves lo estás haciendo pero no eres capas de defenderte, disculpa mi atrevimiento te ruego que me perdones no quería insultarte -Izanamy se estaba riendo mientras Yong sujeto la espada de energía enojándose más y más, la apretó con fuerza y la rompió causando que explotara, sus manos se destruyeron mientras que la mano derecha de Izanamy recibió un ligero golpe, el cuerpo de Yong se curo rápido, Yong grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo muy enojado, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque pero su armadura se rompió dejandolo sorprendido, Yong comenzó a lanzar unía serie de golpes e Izanamy estaba respondiendo lo mejor que podía, los dos estaban peleando rápido dejando ondas de impacto hasta que Yong pateó el suelo levantando una roca golpeando a Izanamy, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho soltando una bola de fuego, Izanamy se quejó pero giró solo para recibir el impacto de otro ataque de energía, Yong concentro rayos en sus manos y los disparo con una forma concentrada, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el impacto de la energía causando una fuerte explosión, Izanamy salió del humo y le dio un golpe a Ying en el estomago haciendo que se quejara, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza alejándolo un poco, concentro fuego y energía en una esfera roja y la disparo impactándolo justo en el pecho destruyendo su pecho en una explosión, Yong avanzó en tre el humo y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, estiro su cola y sujeto a Izanamy del cuerpo, su cola se formó de hielo y comenzó a congelar el cuerpo de Izanamy, Izanamy se quejó gruñendo pero en eso grito expulsando rayos de su cuerpo, grito con más fuerza y estiro sus brazos y cuerpo, con su fuerza rompió la cola y hielo de Yong, Yong se quejó y se alejó un poco, algunos fragmentos iban a él para formar su cola pero Izanamy sujeto la punta de la cola-

Eso es mío -dijo Yong sonriendo e Izanamy levanto la cola sonriendo y el asintio, Izanamy la lanzó y Yong espera por ella, Izanamy grito disparando un bola de fuego haciendo que la cola explotara en pedazos hasta volverse cenizas, Yong estaba sorprendido-¿cómo lo hiciste...?

Ya veras que todo tu cuerpo pasara por lo mismo, cuando ya no quede ninguna partícula tuya apuesto que ya no podrás reconstruir tu cuerpo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien creo que ya encontré tu punto débil prepárate para morir -Yong gruño molesto y se quedó en guardia, Izanamy formó dos esferas rojas con dorado en sus manos, las retrajo al nivel de sus costillas del lado, forcejeo para juntarlas pero cuando lo hizo formó una esfera más grande- ¡Recibe el poder aumentando diez veces el poder del Ka Me Ha me ¡Ha! -estiro los brazos disparando un rayo rojo de sus manos, Yong solo sujeto el ataque con sus manos pero la fuerza del ataque fue mayor y termino cubriéndolo hasta crear una fuerte explosión en el campo seguido de un resplandor rojo, Yong solo salió del humo herido- ¡Te tengo! -Izanamy avanzó envuelto en energía roja y dorada-

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué haces?! -grito Yong preocupado, la energía aumento cubriendo el cuerpo de Izanamy y creando una onda frente a él tomando la forma de un dragón, el dragón tenía el hocico delgado, con bigotes largos, dos cuernos en la cabeza y una melena en la parte trasera de sus mejillas, su cuerpo era delgado y largo con cuernos en la espalda-

¡Golpe de Dragón! -Izanamy grito liberando el golpe directamente en el cuerpo de Yong, el golpe atravesó su cuerpo y de él salió un torrente de fuego que creció y se estiro por el campo, el fuego tomó forma del dragón y regreso hacia el suelo enrollando su cuerpo en el cuerpo de Yong, en un momento el dragón rugio y su cuerpo entero exploto en llamas destruyendo el cuerpo de Yong, Yong solo desapareció del campo y los tesoros sagrados cayeron al suelo, Izanamy estaba de pie en el centro del campo respirando agitado, se relajó y volvió a la normalidad- se acabo -suspiro tranquilo y vio que los tesoros sagrados dejaron de brillar hasta quedarse en el suelo sin hacer nada- bien mi trabajo aquí ya termino

Se termino -dijo Iza sonriendo- que alivio

Si, lo admito él es bueno -dijo James algo celoso-

Cállate James -dijo Bianca molesta y luego sonrió- él es increíble -Izanamy volvió con calma con ellos, Iza corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza- eso es lo que yo llamo valor

Realmente eres increíble -dijo Iza sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios- no pensaba que tuvieras tanto poder

No era mi poder era el poder de la gema -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero hay algo que me preocupa a pesar de que elimine su cuerpo todavía puedo sentir su maldita presencia

¡Pero ¿como es posible? se supone que ya no existe! ¡Esas deben ser puras tonterías! -Po grito molesto pero Tigresa puso la mano en su pecho-

Tranquilo mi amor -dijo Tigresa tranquila- no sabemos qué le habrá pasado pero lo mejor es concentrarnos en recuperar nuestras fuerzas

Ella tiene razón -dijo Boa sonriendo, todos se sentaron en el suelo en posición de meditación tratando de recuperar la energía suficiente, estuvieron meditando por media hora hasta que el brillo de los doce tesoros sagrados les llamó la atención, todos se levantaron y vieron como Momonusuke apareció cubierto de escamas cafés en su cuerpo, tenía la ropa rota y tenía escamas en la mitad de su cuerpo con el ojo derecho de color rojo sangre- ¡¿todavía sigue vivo después de recibir un ataque como ese?!

Si pero ya está muy débil -dijo Bianca sería, Izanamy grito transformándose en su forma de Guardian fase 2- Izanamy ¿todavía puedes pelear?

Si pero no sé cuánto tiempo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, su cuerpo tenía algunos golpes y heridas con leves marcas de sangre-

Yo...yo...¡Yo no pienso morir! -Momonusuke grito molesto y los tesoros se cubrieron de una energía roja y carmesí, se volvieron a juntar y formaron a Yong de nuevo- ¡No me pasó nada! ¡Estoy vivo y ahora ustedes morirán!

¡Es mejor que te vayas ya no soporto tu maldita presencia ni un minuto más! -Izanamy grito y avanzó de un solo paso apareció frente a Yong- ¿por qué no te vas de una vez? Ya no puedes hacer nada si me vuelves a atacar yo te detendré no importa las veces que sea, pelearé contra ti las veces que sean necesarias -Yong lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujeto el brazo, expulsó poder y le dio una patada en el echo, levanto el brazo derecho y le cortó su brazo derecho a Yong, Yong retrocedió un poco y disparo una esfera de energía, Izanamy lanzó el brazo de Yong contra la esfera causando una explosión, Izanamy apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe en diagonal soltando una onda de energía cortante, Yong cayó al suelo derramando lo que parecía ser sangre pero se volvió a curar, Izanamy retrajo sus mañosa las costillas y concentro energía azul- ¡Ka me Ha...Me...! -estaba por disparar su técnica pero Yong se giró y disparo una esfera de energía negra y roja explotando en el cuerpo de Izanamy causando que retrocediera un poco, Yong avanzó hacia dónde estaba pero Izanamy no estaba, Izanamy apareció detrás de él- ¡Ha! -disparo la energía azul atravesando el pecho de Ying y cayó al suelo soltando pedazos de cuerpo hasta que se curo pero Izanamy estiro los brazos disparando esferas de energía roja, los ataques le daban a Yong en todo el cuerpo cuando una explosión- ¡Atiririrititi hya! -siguió lanzando esferas de energía hasta que explotaron dejando a Yong con varios agujeros en el cuerpo, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y se quedó de pie, Yong grito y expulsó poder hasta que se recuerdo-

¡No me hiciste nada! -dijo Yong sonriendo-

Pues yo no diría lo mismo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo señalando el pecho de Yong, el pecho de Yong tenía un agujero algo pequeño pero era un agujero que no pudo curar- ¿Ves cómo yo tenía razón? Has caso a lo que te digo, has recibido tantos ataques que tu cuerpo ya no es capas de reconstruirse correctamente al final quedaras todo agujerado -Yong disparo una esfera de energía pero Izanamy la atrapó en sus manos, aplicó un poco de energía y la deshizo sin esfuerzo- como aún no entiendes lo que te digo te lo explicaré de una manera más sencilla, es imposible que tú quieras ganarme ni en tus sueños lo lograras -se rasco la nariz y sonrio- ¿por qué no te resignas? No importa las veces que lo intentes no lo lograrás

¡Ya basta de tantas tonterías! -Yong grito molesto expulsando poder de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se cuerpo- ¡Destruire este maldito país junto con todos ustedes! -expulsor poder formando una llamarada negra y roja de su cuerpo, se levanto en el aire mientras Izanamy estaba tranquilo viendo a Yong, estiro los brazos abriendo las manos y Yong se congeló gruñendo un poco pensando que lo atacaría-

Contaré hasta diez, contare lentamente para que tengas tiempo de desaparecer o al menos aprovecha ese tiempo para rezar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- comenzare a contar, uno...dos...tres...-Yong bajo nervioso viendo como Izanamy sonreía- si quieres morir atácame de una buena vez te desapareceré en un instante no quedará nada -Izanamy se quedó algo serio "ya no me queda suficiente fuerza _"_ Izanamy pensó nervioso- cuatro...cinco...seis...siete -Izanamy estaba sudando un poco y Yong no dejaba la energía " _solo podré dar un último golpe de dragon y tampoco quiero llegar a usar esa transformación porque me costará muy caro, si uso la tercera transformación podría destruirlo en cuestión de segundos pero...mi energía se acabara más rápido y podría entrar a un estado de inconsciencia durante días, no sé qué hacer solo me queda gastar toda la energía en un solo golpe"_ pensó Izanamy serio- ocho...nueve...diez -Ying se giró y disparo la enredo hacia Tigresa- ¡Maldito! -Izanamy lanzó un Kamehameha pero no llegaba- ¡No maldita sea mi poder no llegará a tiempo! -dio un paso soltando una energía roja y blanca creando un lobo blanco, avanzó corriendo pero Tigresa no se movía-

¡Tigresa huye! -Po trató de levantarse pero cayó al suelo herido-

¡Tigresa muévete! -los demás estaban gritándole parada que se moviera pero ella no reaccionaba, Izanamy apareció frente a ella y trató de protegerla con su cuerpo, el poder impacto y exploto cuasando una cortina ligera de humo y polvo, todos se preocuparon viendo la energía explotar trataron de acercarse pero el humo fue pasando, Yong sonrio viendo el lugar afectado, se acercaron para ver pero vieron como Izanamy estaba acostado sobre Tigresa, Tigresa tenía los ojos cerrados y vio como Izanamy la había protegido, Izanamy despertó, estaba herido y parecía que su ropa se había roto con la fuerza del impacto, se levanto con cuidado soltando gemidos de color, su cara estaba un poco lastimada pero aún estaba vivo-

Vaya ese muchacho fue un completo Estupido -dijo Yong sonriendo- pero no es un Guerrero ordinario -en el suelo cayeron algunas gotas de sangre, todos vieron como Izanamy estaba parado derramando sangre-

¡Oh no! -dijo Iza asustada y se tapo la boca por la preocupación- su...brazo...su brazo...-el brazo izquierdo de Izanamy estaba derramando sangre, estaba herido y le colgaba como si estuviera roto desde el hombro, Iza corrió a sujetarlo para que no se cayera pero de todas maneras cayó de rodillas- esto es muy malo tu brazo está roto

Jejeje perdóname creo que me confié -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se movió un poco pero sintió como su brazo volvió a derramar sangre- Iza siento que mi brazo se entumese y que pierdo todas mis fuerzas pero...ese sujeto aún está muy débil...si lo atacamos con lo que nos queda de energía podríamos...matarlo finalmente...la clave está en su pecho...hay que destruir su cuerpo entero

Entendido no nos queda de otra -dijo Iza sería, de pulso poder pero como solo tenía su gema de la Luna en la espalda-

Todos lo destruiremos con último ataque -dijo Bianca sería pasando a su transformación, los demás la siguieron menos Tigresa la cual estaba sorprendida y asustada-

¡Terminemos esta pelea! -Yong grito molesto-


	81. Chapter 81

**El nivel maestro de Tigresa**

Izanamy avanzó gritando envuelto en energía roja y dorada, Yong lanzó un golpe disparando una esfera de energía pero Izanamy la esquivo y apareció a su derecha dándole un golpe en la cara, Yong se quejó y le dio un golpe de gancho al estómago, Izanamy se quejó pero Yong giró y le dio un golpe con la cola, Izanamy giró en el aire y se estrelló en una roca gritando de dolor por su brazo, Yong disparo una bola de fuego negro e Izanamy grito creando un campo de energía que la desvío, Iza y Bianca lanzando un ataque juntas detrás de Yong causando que explotara con fuerza y su brazo izquierdo se deshizo, Yong se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando soltando energía en forma de onda cortante, Bianca e Iza se cruzaron de brazos deteniendo el golpe de la energía, retrocedieron un poco y cayeron de espaldas al suelo, Ying reconstruyó su brazo de forma lenta, Po apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe, Yong lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el pecho pero Po le dio un golpe en la cara, los dos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a pelear de forma rápido hasta que Yong lo sujeto de la cara y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza, Po se quejó quedando con los ojos en blanco por el dolor, James apareció detrás de Yong lanzando un golpe pero Yong le dio un golpe con la cola lanzadolo a otro extremo-

¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?! -grito James sorprendido, Izanamy se levanto y disparo una esfera de energía que le dio a Yong en la espalda pero se quejó y cayó de rodillas tirando al de sangre de su brazo izquierdo, Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo como los demás seguían peleando pero ella no-

¡¿Tigresa que rayos haces ahí parada?! ¡Te necesitamos! -dijo Iza molesta levantándose del lugar y concentro energía negra en su mano derecha- ¡Izanamy sacrificó su brazo por ti y tú te quedas ahí parada haz algo! -Tigresa abrió los ojos viendo como Iza fue golpeada en el cuerpo y lanzando a otro extremo, vio como cada uno de ellos estaba siendo golpeado hasta ser derrotado mientras Yong seguía de pie herido y sin ser derrotado, Tigresa cerró los ojos asustada-

 _¡Necesito más poder! ¡Pero no lo tengo ¿qué debo hacer?! ¡Quiero ayudarlos pero mi cuerpo no responde no sé qué hacer!_ -Tigresa grito en su mente asustada, en un momento parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y Tigresa abrió los ojos escuchando unos pasos frente a ella, cuando los abrio completamente noto que ya no estaba en el campo de batalla si no en un campo de flores blancas, vio a los lados y el lugar era blanco pero todo estaba cubierto de flores- ¿dónde estoy?

Yo te traje aquí pequeña -dijo una hembra detrás de ella, Tigresa se dio la vuelta viendo a una loba de pelo plateado ojos azules claros, el pelo de su cabeza lo tenía largo de forma liso con un mechón puntiagudo en su frente de color rojo oscuro, usaba un vestido rojizo de estilo japonés con una cinta dorada en la cintura, sus labios eran rojos por una pintura se veía hermosa y muy elegante-

¿Quién es usted? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿dónde estoy?

Este es mi jardín personal -dijo la loba sonriendo- tu gema te trajo aquí porque tenias dudas, la gema reaccionó ante tus sentimientos y te trajo aquí conmigo, no te asustes yo soy una amiga y vine para ayudarte con las dudas de tu corazón

Las dudas de mi corazón...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿de qué dudas podrías hablar?

No lo sé, tú dime -dijo la loba sonriendo, Tigresa se sentó en el suelo y vio sus heridas-

Yo...yo...me siento una total inútil porque nunca tengo el poder que se necesita -dijo Tigresa molesta- siempre dependo de alguien que me salve, cuando enfrente a Xavier yo no fui capas de defenderme, Po llevo y me salvó teniendo una gran batalla contra el, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo que hice para entrenar no fui rival para él y Po me salvo, lo mismo pasó con Tai Lung, el Po malvado, Ke Pa, Shen, yo nunca tuve el poder de hacerme cargo de mis propias batallas y termine así, ahora mis amigos necesitan de mi ayuda y no soy capas de pelear por mi miedo, Izanamy tuvo que lanzarse a salvarme y casi pierde el brazo, ahora estaba pelando con esa horrible herida por mi culpa -Tigresa lloro y golpeó el suelo- si no hago algo pronto Yong los va a matar

Vaya es muy trágico -dijo la loba tranquila- ¿dime quién eres?

¿Qué? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y llorando- yo..soy la Guerrera Dragón pero ahora...yo no puedo pelear tengo miedo y soy totalmente inútil -la loba se quedó sería esperando a que Tigresa se calmara- si no me vas a decir nada regrésame al menos para que pueda estar con mi Po una última vez

Vaya realmente no esperaba esto de la Guerrera Dragón -dijo la loba sorprendida- sabes si tus predecesores te vieran ahora sentirían mucha vergüenza -Tigresa solo desvío la mirada- para ti ¿qué es ser la Guerrera Dragón?

Qué importa -dijo Tigresa deprimida mientras se abrazaba sus piernas y enroscaba su cola-

Si importa porque aveces conocerse a sí mismo té abre las puertas para nuevas oportunidades -dijo la loba tranquila- pero dime una cosa, ¿estás segura de quedarte aquí y dejar que tu amado y tus amigos mueran pensando que tus los abandonaste en los momentos más importantes? -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que dijo-

No...¡No por supuesto que no! -grito Tigresa sorprendida- no puedo quedarme aquí mientras ellos sufren pero...¿qué puedo hacer? Mi poder no es suficiente no sé qué hacer

Hacer, no hacer son cosas muy sencillas lo que usted en sufren día a día -dijo la loba tranquila mientras comenzó a caminar rodeándola- dime ¿para ti que es ser la guerrera dragón?

Pensé que era ser una Guerrera fuerte que protege a todos los que me rodean -dijo Tigresa ya más tranquila- pensé que tenía pelear siempre para defender y acabar con los malos para detenerlos

Una Guerrera como dice el nombre -dijo la loba sonriendo- pero no, de hecho hay mucho más que solo eso, veras querida tú tienes un potencial que está muy por encima de algunos Guerreros vedas pequeña la gema del Dragón te escogió porque vio al en más en ti, algo que no nadie más tenía -la loba solo movió la mano derecha creando un lago frente a Tigresa-

Increíble -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo el agua frente a ella-

Ven mira -en el agua ella se vio reflejada y pudo ver todas las veces que peleo, cuando derrotó a Tai Lung, como descubrió lo de su madre, la pelea con el Po maligno en como despertó sus poderes y otros momentos más- n todas esas veces que dudaste te volviste a levantar y la gema te lo recompenso con poder pero en ¿qué estabas pensando cuando activaste esos poderes?

En proteger a los que amo como Po, mi papá, mis amigos y a los aldeanos -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

¿Qué lo hace diferente esta vez? -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Tengo miedo -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

No pienses en el miedo, piensa en lo que has encontrado -dijo la loba sonriendo- piensa en lo que hallaste, piensa en lo podrías perder si te dejas derrotar -Tigresa vio el agua y comenzó a ver a su madre Suni por fin reunidas, su padre el cual estaba preocupado y escondido junto a Hana, Seita, su abuelo Yok y por último su padre Yanks el cual estaba serio viendo toda la pelea- todos ellos te necesitan ¿qué harás?

Intentar pelear -dijo Tigresa sería- pero aún siento que me hace falta algo

El poder quizás -dijo la loba riendo- el secreto para el verdadero poder es conocerse a sí mismo así que dime ¿quién eres? -Tigresa se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta- si te aceptas a ti misma podrás tener el poder que tanto buscas

Aceptarme a mí misma -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿quién soy yo? -vio su reflejo en el agua de nuevo- ¿quién soy yo? -se quedó viendo su reflejo un rato hasta que una idea le vino a la mente- soy Tigresa Ping, mi madre Suni me dejo en un orfanato en China porque ella tuvo que escapar de Korea por culpa del emperador que tenía, mi madre solo quería ponerme a salvo quería que yo tuviera una vida tranquila aunque significará que viviera en la casa de otros y que los llamara mama y papa, tuve una vida dura en el orfanato, me llamaban monstruo y me tenían miedo debido a mi fuerza sin control por eso nadie me adoptaba

Cuando cumplí cinco años el señor Ping fue al orfanato para darnos algo de comida y entonces él me encontró y me adoptó, me crió como a su hija jamás había estado tan feliz, me entreno, me cuido, me hizo llevar una vida feliz como nunca -Tigresa sonrio y lloro- conocí al amor, soy novia de Po, me hace feliz a pesar de que somos algo opuestos, me cuida me protege y yo quiero regresarle ese mismo amor y cuidado con mi fuerza, protejo al Valle como la Guerrera Dragón pero protejo a toda Asia como una de los siete Guerreros más fuerte -su cuerpo se cubrió de energía dorada, mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Izanamy cayó de espaldas cerca de Tigresa y se quejó quedando con los ojos cerrados-

Maldicion eso si me dolió -dijo Izanamy molesto, se levanto pero se volvió a quejar- Tigresa necesitamos de tu...-se sorprendió al verla, Tigresa estaba acostada boca arriba parecía dormida, pero Izanamy pudo notar una energía blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, para otros era invisible pero para él no- no...puede...ser...esa energía es...de ¿Izanagi? -se sorprendió bastante- es sorpréndete bien...le daré tiempo...Tigresa prepárate porque Izanagi te entrará algo duro -se dio y se levanto solo para volver avanzar, regresando al mundo blanco con Tigresa-

Entonces así fue mi vida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es una gran vida, tengo a mi madre, encontré a mi padre biológico y conocí mi país de origen

Entonces ¿quién eres? -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Soy Tigresa Ping, pero mis padres me llamaron Sun Hee, soy hija de un tigre guerrero, una tigresa amable, soy hija de un ganso, soy una amiga, una hermana mayor, una maestra, una alumna, una novia soy todo eso y más -sonrío levantándose y cubriéndose de energía dorada- ¡Soy Tigresa la Guerrera Dragón! -su cuerpo soltó un resplandor dorado y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo su cuerpo- ¿qué me pasa?

Es tu verdadero poder lo acabas de despertar -dijo la loba sonriendo- el Guerrero del Sol lo llama Bankai -Tigresa vio su cuerpo-

Ah es increíble siento como mi poder sale de mi cuerpo de forma increíble -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y sonrío- ¿cómo lo activo?

Ya lo sabrás -dijo la loba sonriendo- bien regresa

Espera ¿cómo te llamas? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Mmmm me llamo Izanami -dijo la loba sonriendo y chasqueo los dedos dejando a Tigresa confundida y sorprendida, Tigresa desapareció y abrió los ojos viendo que estaba en el campo de pelea estaba intacta y en su forma de guardiana, vio a los demás en el suelo y al único que tenía en sus patas era a Izanamy-

Unas últimas palabras Guerrero del sol -dijo Yong sonriendo-

Solo unas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y levanto su dedo medio- vete...al...infierno imbecil...de un ojo -Yong se quedo un poco o confundido e Izanamy le disparo una pequeño rayo de energía justo en su ojo izquierdo y Yong grito de dolor sujetándose la cara, Izanamy respiró aliviado y cayó al suelo tosiendo, Yong estaba gritando de dolor mientras su ojo derramaba sangre-

¡Maldito miserable! -Yong grito molesto, las escamas de su piel cayeron revelando la cara de Momonusuke debajo- le diste a mí ojo de verdad esto nunca te lo perdonaré -levanto la mano derecha y estaba por golpear pero Tigresa apareció envuelta en energía dorada y le corto el brazo el cual se volvió a formar, Yong igual que los demás vieron sorprendidos a Tigresa la cual estaba sonriendo envuelta en energía dorada y negra- ¡Tú de nuevo!

Te tardaste demasiado -dijo Po sonriendo tirado a un lado herido-

Perdón chicos pero es que tuve que encontrarme a mí misma -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ya sé quién soy así que ya no te tengo miedo, antes te vi un poco grande y me sorprendiste pero ahora que te veo no eres la gran cosa -Yong rugio y disparo una esfera de fuego negra de la boca, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe con la mano izquierda, avanzó corriendo y Yong lanzó a dos esferas más, Tigresa salto a un lado y le dio una patada, la segunda esfera estaba por darle un golpe directo ella salto y se él o más en el aire- todavía no, más y más -Tigresa concentro más energía en su cuerpo, Yong disparo una turno rojo de su cuerpo y Tigresa le dio un golpe quedando en un forcejeo entre el rayo y su energía, termino de lanzar el dolor y el rayo se deshizo dejando una onda de sonido- ¡Más fuerza!

Eso me suena a una de nuestras noches juntos -dijo Po riendo un poco-

¡Más y más fuerte! -Tigresa grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo su traje se deshizo dejando su pantalón negro, en su cuerpo apareció una camisa sin mangas negra de bordes dorados, tenía tres botones dorados en el pecho, una cinta dorada en la cintura, usaba muñequeras negras con dos anillos dorados en los dos extremos, en su espalda así como su pierna apareció el dibujo de un dragón dorado subiendo desde su pierna izquierda hasta quedar extendido en su espalda, sus marcas se volvieron más oscuras y negras mientras sus ojos se quedaban verde esmeralda y todo su pelo ganaba un tono dorado- ¡Nivel Maestra del Dragón! -Po, James, Bianca, Iza y Boa estaban sorprendidos mientras Izanamy sonreía-

Ese Izanagi tarda en hacer las cosas pero cuando las hace lo hace muy bien jaja -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Muere -Yong lanzó un golpe soltando la energía roja de su manos derecha en un rayo de energía, Tigresa se quedó quieta y detuvo el ataque con las manos, forcejeo un poco hasta que liberó un brillo dorado de su cuerpo formando una onda de energía, la energía se deshizo, Tigresa grito y liberó un golpe soltando una serie de esferas de energía, Yong lanzó un golpe horizontal creando un campo de energía, Tigresa apareció encima de él y lanzó una serie de golpes y Yong le regresó los golpes, la serie de ambos dejo un fuerte impacto en el campo, la tierra estaba temblando un poco mientras el aire se movía de forma brusca, el impacto de los golpes dejaba gritas en el suelo, los dos lanzaron un golpe fuerte dejando una onda de impacto que soltó un resplandor, Yong se vio el brazo derecho estaba roto pero lo reparo enseguida, Tigresa cayó de pi y volvió a avanzar corriendo de forma rápida, Yong avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa desapareció y apareció detrás de él, Yong se giró y lanzó un golpe chocando con el golpe de Tigresa creando una onda de impacto, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo, Tigresa giró lanzando una patada y Yong levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Tigresa bajo y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Yong se quejó y lanzó un golpe pro Tigresa se cruzó de brazos dejando un fuerte impacto, los dos siguieron lanzando golpes impactando al otro dejando ondas de impacto, se movían muy rápido dejando impactos en la zona, los dos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos mientras el cuerpo de ambos era herido, los dos tuvieron heridas poco profundas hasta que Tigresa quedo de pie y el cuerpo de Yong comenzó a curarse-

¡Terminaré con esto ya! -Yong grito expulsando poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo dejando una llamarada en su cuerpo, abrió la boca creando una esfera de fuego encima-

¡No me queda de otra! -Tigresa grito expulsando poder de su cuerpo pero este paso a tomar la forma de un dragón con cuernos pequeños en su cabeza, el hocico era Delgado pero corto sin colmillos ni bigotes, abrió las manos y las doblo de forma horizontal- ¡Resplandor Final del Dragon! -los dos dispararon sus energías, Yong disparo una energía negra mientras Tigresa disparo la energía dorada que tomó forma de un dragón dorado avanzando, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, el suelo se agrietó más mientras Tigresa gruñía con fuerza, se formó un agujero en el campo mientras la energía iba en aumento, Tigresa grito expulsando más poder y su ataque deshizo el de Yong dejando que el dragón avanzará hacia el, el dragón solo abrió la boca y atrapó a Yong dentro causando que el resplandor dorado lo cubriera, todo el lugar se cubrió de una explosión de energía dorada, los demás fueron alejados por esa cantidad de energía, Iza se llevó a Izanamy, Bianca y James se llama con a Po alejándolo de ahí mientras Boa los seguia, Yong solo grito envuelto en la energía, la explosión solo dejo un agujero en el campo cubierto de humo en el centro estaba Yong reconstruyendose de forma lenta hasta quedar casi completo, su brazo izquierdo era el de un tigre y la mitad de su cara era de Momonusuke con el ojo afilado y rojo, Tigresa solo grupo y cayó de rodillas deshaciendo su transformación y volvió a la normalidad-

No puedo creerlo su poder casi lo acaba -dijo Iza sorprendida- con que este es el nivel del poder maestro

Si Iza pero ya no hay problemas porque Yong ya no tiendo la energía para volver a reconstruir su cuerpo una segunda vez -dijo Izanamy serio mientras trataba de mantenerse consiente-

¿Cómo es que no estás muerto? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Yo tengo el poder de un demonio del chi ¿crees que ese chi tan patético me puede detener? -dijo Yong sonriendo- aún tengo el poder para cabra con todo, y ahora que vi que pudiste liberar tu chi devorarlo será más sencillo cuando tenga tu chi ¡No habrá nada que no pueda destruir! -grito sonriendo- ¡Ya nadie se interpondrá en mis planes! -apenas dio un paso una lanza hecha de fuego le atravesó el pecho dejando a Tigresa sorprendida, Yong retrocedió un par de pasos y escupió sangre- ¿qué...es esto..? Siento...dolor...

Parece que el mocoso lo hizo de todas formas -dijo Yanks sonriendo, Tigresa lo vio sorprendida y luego Yong le puso atención- tu poderes se están deshaciendo debido al uso excesivo

Papa -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿qué le pasa a Yong? -Yong grupo pero las escamas de su cuerpo se deshicieron dejandolo expuesto y con una lanza roja de energía atravesando su pecho, Momonusuke solo gimió y escucho algo de sangre- yo no recuerdo haberle hecho tanto daño

No fuiste solo tu hija, le pedí al lobo que está ahí tirado que le hiciera tanto daño como se pudiera a Yong -dijo Yanks sonriendo- todo salió como lo planeamos, Momonusuke tus planes ya no serán realizados ahora mismo vas a morir, los teosoros sagrados te han rechazado como su usuario y ahora ya no tienen poderes

Imposible...eso no -Yanks apareció frente a él y clavo una segunda lanza en su hombro derecho haciendo que gritara de dolor- tu...Yanks...yo...-Yanks solo le disparo una esfera de fuego a las piernas haciendo que un círculo de fuego se formará a su alrededor-

Esta es mi mejor tenis a el anillo del fuego -dijo Yanks sonriendo, el anillo de fuego fue aumentando- bien con esto terminaremos con tu vida

Yanks, Yanks el Guerrero sagrado ¡Yo te desprecio! -Momonusuke estaba molesto escupiendo más sangre- ¡Aún con...todo el..poder...¿por qué nunca...atacaste?! ¡¿Por qué sigues sometiéndose a la voluntad de esa hembra que se hace pasar por Diosa?!

¿Esa hembra? -dijo Yanks serio, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió serio- ya veo así que solo fue un momento pero tú lograste verla ¿no es así? -Momonusuke solo gruño- Izanami es la loba alfa, la matriarca de toda la vida en esta dimensión -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que escucho- ella es la protectora del universo, ella mantiene todo en orden, es la piedra angular del destino y sin la piedra angular todo se vendría abajo y el universo entero desaparecería, así es como funciona el mundo

¡Eso es una completa tontería! -Momonusuke grito molesto dejando que el anillo de fuego lo atacara y lo cubriera de fuego en su cuerpo- ¡Nosotros tenemos vida, tenemos fuerza! ¡Si los guardianes tuvieran el valor de levantarse contra ella podrían derrocarla y asumir el mando de todo el universo! ¡Solo yo conozco la verdad, el mundo solo funcionará si es regido por alguien e más! ¡El mundo debe ser perfecto, el mundo debe ser modificado! -el fuego lo estaba consumiendo- ¡Yo...! -el anillo de fuego se elevó más quemando por completo a Momonusuke hasta dejar solo cenizas mientras Tigresa solo desvío la mirada asustada, los doce tesoro cayeron al suelo pero las piedras eran grises y sin brillo-

Todo se termino Korea es libre -dijo Yanks sonriendo, Tigresa se levanto sorprendida viendo el lugar donde estaba el anillo de fuego- lamento que vieras eso hija pero era la mejor opción aveces se debe tomar una desicion difícil sin importa que consecuencias traiga

Entendiendo papa -dijo Tigresa intranquila, se escucharon algunas quejas y Tigresa vio a Po- ¡Po! -corrió hacia él y lo abrazo tirándolo al suelo- me alegro que estés vivo mi amor

A mí también me alegra verte Tigresa pero me estás lastimando las costillas -dijo Po riendo un poco- Tigresa del poder que usaste ¿qué fue eso?

Eso fue lo que llamarían mi Nivel maestro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Increíble ¿liberaste el nivel maestro tú sola en solo un segundo? -dijo Bianca sonriendo sorprendida-

Digamos que alguien me ayudó -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero me sorprendió bastante que desperté mis nuevos poderes -Po y Tigresa se levantaron del suelo mientras Yanks sonreía- es verdad Izanamy...-lo busco y lo encontró desmayado en los brazos de Iza mientras perdía algo de sangre de sus heridas- ¿qué le pasó?

Cuando volvió a la normalidad se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre necesita ayuda médica rápido -dijo Iza asustada-

Rápido vamos al pueblo creo que Hana puede ayudarlo si no es muy tarde -dijo Yanks serio, todos ayudaron a Izanamy y lo llevaron a la aldea, durante algunas horas Iza estuvo preocupada por el, mientras lo demás fueron curados con algunas vendas y ungüento, Iza estaba afuera de la clínica esperando algún resultado, Bianca la acompañaba esperando ver qué cosas podrían pasar, James estaba aislado de todos y actuando como si no le importará, después de un rato Hana salió usando algo de ropa ensangrentada-

¿Cómo está? -dijo Iza asustada-

Su brazo estaba roto y con muchas cortadas, el daño que recibió fue algo grande pero no muy grave, estará con el brazo izquierdo enyesado por meses quizás un año o dos -dijo Hana tranquila- pero es muy fuerte se recuperará rápido posiblemente, si gustan pueden pasar pero el está dormido -las hembras no dijeron nada entraron corriendo y encontraron a Izanamy inconsciente en la cama de la clínica, mientras tanto Tigresa estaba hablando con su padre Ping en un cuarto de la clínica- -

Hija no vuelvas a darme esos sustos de nuevo -dijo Ping preocupado-

Lo siento papa pero solo son unas heridas leves en el cuerpo estoy bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo apenada- no pasó nada pronto nos podremos ir de aquí

Hija escuche lo que pasó ¿cómo estás? -dijo Suni sonriendo y la abrazo- me alegro tanto que este bien

Si mama estoy bien...-dijo Tigresa con algo de dolor por el abrazo de su madre- mama hay algo que quiero hablar contigo -Suni la soltó y se alejó un momento- ven mira esto -Tigresa se acercó a una cortina- ya puedes salir -se hizo a un lado mostrando a Yanks el cual tenía vendas en el cuerpo y un ojo parchado, Suni al verlo se quedó helada de la impresión-

Hola Suni -dijo Yanks sonriendo-

Yanks...Yanks...-Suni estaba llorando un poco y lo abrazo- ¡Mi amor estás vivo! -Yanks sonrio y le regresó el abrazo- pero ¿dónde estabas todos estos años? ¿Y qué le pasó a tu brazo izquierdo?

Es una larga historia Suni pero la cuestión es que estoy vivo y volví mi amor -dijo Yanks sonriendo- todo podría volver a ser como antes

Si eso quiero -dijo Suni sonriendo, los dos se estaban viendo a la cara hasta que se dieron un beso y Tigresa tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar-

Ya no seas tan dramática hija -dijo Ping irritado- entonces ¿ese tigre es tu papá?

Si el es Yanks el Guerrero Sagrado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es mi padre biológico pero no importa si tenemos la misma sangre tú serás siempre mi papa -Ping sonrio y le dio un abrazo al cuello-

De hecho hija hay algo que quiero hablar contigo -dijo Yanks sonriendo- hija yo ya no puedo ser el Guerrero Sagrado de Korea porque los tesoros sagrados ya no existen, ahora como mi deber era cuidarlo y ya no soy capas este deber pasar al siguiente

Yanks no lo hagas -dijo Suni preocupada-

Perdón querida pero esto lo hago por su bien -dijo Yanks sonriendo- este deber y honor pasa al primogénito de la familia, en este caso eres fu Sun Hee mi hija, vas a quedarte en Korea tu casa y tu serás la nueva guardiana de la nación -Tigresa y Ping se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon-


	82. Chapter 82

**Dejando Korea**

Tigresa y Ping estaban sorprendidos viendo a Yanks el cual estaba exigiendo que Tigresa se quedará para proteger Korea-

Papa perdón pero ¿qué me estás pidiendo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No te estoy pidiendo nada -dijo Yanks sonriendo- es tu deber quedarte como la nueva guardiana de Korea, espero que todo esté bien

Papa no puedo hacer eso -dijo Tigresa tranquila- yo tengo un deber en China

China ya tiene a cuatro guardianes muy capaces con ella además de otros dos dm Japón -dijo Yanks sonriendo- tu casa es aquí

Papa no dejaré a mis amigos ni a mi novio Po -dijo Tigresa sería-

Amigos, Tigresa aquí puedes tener amigos, vamos ese panda no es apto para ti, es un panda, una tigresa y un panda no es natural hay más tigres aquí, en China no hay tigres encajarás mejor aquí y podrás tener una buena familia en lo que Korea se levanta de nuevo -dijo Yanks enojándose un poco- deja ese tonto panda

¡Cuidas tus palabras Yanks! -Tigresa levanto la voz molesta- ¡no me convertiré en tu sucesora!

¡¿Quieres dejarnos en deshonra a todos?! ¡Sun Hee si tomas ese camino serás una traidora a tu familia! -dijo Yanks molesto rugiendo un poco- tú debes quedarte en Korea palabra final esta es una orden de tu padre

¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! -Tigresa estaba molesta, Yanks se enojo y lanzó un golpe Tigresa levanto el brazo izquierdo defendido su golpe y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra una pared dejando que cayera de espaldas-

¡Tigresa ya basta! ¡Yanks no te levantes! -Suni se metió enojada y los dos se vieron a los ojos- Yanks Tigresa ya no es una niña debe elegir su propio camino es nuestra hija y entonces debemos apoyarlos

No, si ella no cumple su deber entonces es una deshonrar para la familia -dijo Yanks serio-

Tú eres mi familia, no eres mi padre -dijo Tigresa sería- Ping es mi verdadero padre tu solo eres un tigre viejo y descuartizado -los dos se estaban gruñendo hasta que Suni se puso en medio- papa no vale la pena vamonos a casa

Tigresa espera -Suni la llamo pero Tigresa solo tomo a Ping y se fue a otro cuarto- ¿ya estarás satisfecho? apenas pasaron cinco minutos y ya provocaste que nuestra hija se fuera

Si ella no sigue mi camino entonces no es mi hija -dijo Yanks molesto- pero no dejaré que eso pase si la tengo que retener aquí contra su voluntad que así sea

¡¿En qué rayos es tan pensando?! -Suni le grito molesta- tu no eras así, antes eras un hombre honesto, bueno y bondadoso ahora solo me das asco por ser igual a Lee Bas

¡Yo no soy como Lee Bas! ¡Además ese muerto nos hizo esto, separo a nuestra familia, me encarceló y torturo por años, me corto mi brazo, perdí mi ojo, a mi esposa y mi hija! ¡Yo solo quiero que Korea esté a salvo pero no lo estará si no tiene a su Guardian! -Yanks levanto la voz mientras que Suni solo lloro un poco- entiende, esto lo hago por nuestra hija, ella merece estar con los de su especie que con otros animales, además un panda por favor, sólo un tigre la hará feliz, solo estar en donde debe estar será feliz y yo la obligaré a quedarse si hace falta

Mírate ahora -dijo Suni sería- ya no eres el hombre del que me enamore hace tantos años

Si cambie porque me torturaron tanto que pensé que perdería la cabeza -dijo Yanks serio, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que Boa estaba escuchando detrás de una cama, ella estaba vendada de todo el cuerpo- escucha durante mi tiempo preso escuche muchas historias sobre ella, sobre cómo venció a muchos monstruos y todos, ahora sé que ella es la más fuerte de todos los guardianes, con su poder podemos formar fuerzas invasoras y podríamos conquistar China -Boa y Suni abrieron los ojos sorprendidas- el único que puede detenerla es el Guerrero del sol pero de él me encargaré esta tarde mientras esté dormido lo mataré

Mírate nada más, invasion, muerte, Corrupcion estas enfermo -dijo Suni asustada-

No estás muy cuerdo Suni sé que podremos pasar a la historia como leyendas y nuestra nación estará en paz por años el único que se interponía en este plan era Momonusuke pero él me quito la única ventaja los tesoros sagrados pero ahora sé que con Tigresa lograremos ser invensibles -dijo Yanks serio- ¿estás conmigo o en mi contra?

Estoy contigo...Yanks -dijo Suni nerviosa- solo quiero pensarlo un poco nada más

Está bien pero ten -Yanks le dio un dardo con una jeringa con un líquido morado dentro- este veneno dejará al Guerrero del Sol casi muerto pero más que nada me dará el tiempo suficiente para matarlo -Suni asintio y guardo el dardo en su vestido, Boa solo salió de ahí forma rápida, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Izanamy el estaba dormido con Iza y Bianca a su lado, Iza estaba preocupada, estaba cubierta de vendas en el cuerpo, manos y cabeza igual que Bianca la cual tenía una Gaza en la mejilla derecha, ambas hembras se veían preocupadas viendo al macho dormido-

Apenas reacciona -dijo Bianca preocupada- su brazo izquierdo esta deshecho, roto y cortado de varios puntos me asusta pensar que casi lo pierde

Pero no lo perdió, el se sacrificó por salvar a Tigresa y ella peleó hasta que derrotó a Yong, hizo bien porque le tenía fe -dijo Iza sonriendo tallando la cara de Izanamy- espero Ud esté descansando -mientras tanto Izanamy comenzaba a despertar en un lugar extraño, se giró viendo el cielo blanco, a su lado solo podía ver flores blancas abiertas, se levanto y vio que su cuerpo y heridas se habían reparado-

Bien sé que me trajiste aquí por una buena razón -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- puedes aparecer frente a mí -se escucharon algunos pasos y él se dio la vuelta- ¡No puede...ser! -estaba realmente sorprendido viendo a Izanami frente a él, se arrodilló al momento de verla y bajo la cabeza- lamentó mucho mi falta de cortesía su majestad

No hay problema pero puedes levantarte Guerrero del Sol -dijo Izanami tranquila y el la escucho haciéndole caso- ¿conque eres el guerrero que cuyo nombre se parece al mío? -sonrío al verlo-

Si señora mi nombre es Raizar Izanamy Shiba a sus ordenes -dijo Izanamy nervioso y algo palido-

Bien -Izanami se acercó y lo vio de cerca por un momento pudo ver la silueta de un lobo de pelo blanco plateado con ojos azules y usando una armadura de combate azul rey con dorado- no puedo creerlo tu tienes -Izanami lo tomo del rostro y lo vio de cerca reviso su energía hasta su poder- si, tú tienes el poder de Izanagi pero solo un poco lo puedo sentir además puedo sentir que tu presencia es casi similar a la de el

Eso se debe a que Izanagi me entreno durante años en mi dimensión -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- es normal que nos parezcamos ya que desciendo de el

Ya entiendo -dijo Izanami tranquila viendo a Izanamy frente a ella- ahora lo entiendo es por eso que te pudiste quedar en esta dimensión tu energía y la de Izanagi son similares pero noto que escondes más fuerza en tu interior

Si digamos que pasaron muchas cosas en el último año -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero ¿por qué las cosas en esta dimensión o el género de algunos está cambiado? No entiendo nada

Bien verás el gran cambio que pasó aquí fue que yo logre escapar del inframundo pero Izanagi no lo logró y lo perdí -dijo Izanami deprimida- dl sacrificó su vida para que yo pudiera salir de ahí

Ahora lo entiendo al quedarte en la dimensión neutral tu ocupaste el lugar de Izanagi como diosa de la creación -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- es por eso que las cosas son completamente diferentes aquí, el mayor cambio de todo fue el tuyo y el de Izanagi, en mi dimensión Izanagi logró salir pero tú no

Exacto -dijo Izanami tranquila- veras el tiempo así como el universo va en una sola dirección, retroceder el tiempo y cambiarlo está prohibido para los dioses, cambiar una sola acción en el pasado puede causar grandes cambios en el futuro, en nuestro caso la dimensión logró dividirse en dos realidades, en mi versión yo soy la Diosa que protege la vida pero en tu realidad es Izanagi el que sigue vivo

Una pregunta ¿tienes la capacidad de devolverme a mi dimensión? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Si la tengo así como cambiar el tiempo y el espacio -dijo Izanami sería- pero no te devolveré a tu dimensión -Izanamy suspiro aliviado- pero sin embargo puedo ver que cosas están pasando en tu dimensión -Izanami formó una esfera de color blanca en su mano derecha e Izanamy la tomo viendo imágenes de su palacio y de Hinata deprimida trabajando en su escritorio-

¡¿Está usando mi gabardina y mi escritorio?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido, Hinata estaba usando su gabardina roja y negra y estaba sentada en un escritorio en medio de un salón- ¡Hay tan solo llevo muerto unos días y ya robo mis cosas esa niña!

Deberías prestar más atención a lo que le pasa -dijo Izanami tranquila, Izanamy solo puso los ojos en blanco con una pupila afilada y puso atención-

¿Está llorando? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Hinata tenía los ojos rojos en llanto- ¿por qué llora? -siguió viendo más imágenes de algunos de sus compañeros y amigos con rostros de angustia y depresión entre momentos- ya han pasado meses desde que me fui ya deberían estar más tranquilos

Estas imágenes son de después de tu supuesto entierro -dijo Izanami sería- pero querías que vieras que tenias gente a la que si le importabas ahí

Si ya entiendo -dijo Izanamy algo molesto- pero si alguno de ellos hacían lo mismo los conozco

Sabes también tengo dl poder de ver el futuro -dijo Izanami sonriendo, Izanamy levanto las orejas sorprendido viendo que tenía una sonrisa perversa- puedo ver que cuando esa tigresa blanca de ahí se entera lo que en verdad paso vendrá por ti y te destruira -Izanamy se puso palido de solo pensarlo- pero tendrás una vida tranquila relájate ahora es tiempo de que te vayas -Izanami tocó su brazo izquierdo y este brillo- te sane el brazo podrás moverlo dentro de una hora, de momento es todo lo que pude decir -Izanamy asintio y un resplandor blanco lo alcanzó, cuando abrió los ojos estaba de regreso en la habitación de la clínica, Iza y Bianca estaban dormidas en un mueble a su derecha, Izanamy sonrio y solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras tanto Tigresa estaba en el cuarto de Po explicándole lo que había pasado-

Entonces eso me dijo y yo solo me fui molesta -dijo Tigresa sería viendo a Po sentado en una cama con el cuerpo vendado-

Vaya realmente tu padre es un imbecil -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa asintio- desde del principio desconfíe de el

Tu desconfías hasta de tus pompas mi amor -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, se sujeto la cara y se recostó a un lado de Po viendo dl techo- ¿por qué tengo que proteger Korea? Yo soy de China, vivo en China y crecí ahí tengo el derecho de quedarme donde quieran

Es verdad Tigresa -dijo Po tranquilo recostándose a su lado- dime ¿en verdad te opondrás a los deseos de tu padre y vendrás conmigo a China?

Claro que si por ti lo daría todo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se recostó en el pecho de Po y ronroneo- me alegro que estés aquí me en tanta tu pelo cálido y tibio me relaja -Po la abrazo sonriendo y le tallo la espalda- sabes ya es de noche, no hemos dormido y de seguro todos deben estar dormidos ahora

Pero...yo -Po se puso nervioso mientras Tigresa se sentaba sobre el en la zona de la cintura- Tigresa...jejejeje bueno -Tigresa se abrió la camisa revelando sus pechos mientras Po estaba sonrojado- esperas...es que...yo solo unieron respetarte y además ¿por que no vamos más lento?

¿Cómo que quieres hacer? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No se abrazarnos, besarnos esas cosas -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, Tigresa ronroneo cerca de su oído, se dejó caer con cuidado sobre su cuerpo y luego se acercó a sus labios para besarlos con calma, Tigresa tenía los ojos cerrados igual que Po, los dos se estaban besando con calma mientras las manos de Po se paseaban por la espalda de Tigresa, pasó sus manos por debajo de la blusa solo para sentir la piel de Tigresa, siguió pasando sus manos hasta llegar a la cola de Tigresa y más abajo, Tigresa Eligio un leve gemido y se separó sonrojada y respirando de forma agitada- Tigresa bueno yo...

Jeje siempre soy yo la que empieza pero esta vez el pequeño Po quiere salir por su cuenta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, Po solo casi emite un grito sonrojado- no hay problema -Tigresa tomó la cabeza de Po y planto su cara en su pecho- Po yo te amo, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez, sé que para un Guerrero del Kung fu debe ser difícil tener familia, pero yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para estar a tu lado, siempre -Po solo sonrio acomodando su cara entre los pechos de Tigresa-

Tigresa tu eres el que me hace sentir feliz, me haces sentir como si todo a mi alrededor fuera algo cómodo para mí -dijo Po sonriendo- te amo Tigresa, también estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea por ti -los dos se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que Tigresa se comenzó a quitar el pantalón- ¿qué haces?

No te preocupes me pongo comoda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se quedó en ropa interior mientras abrazaba a Po- aún no puedo creer que te asustes de esa forma

Bueno...es que es...para tenerte respeto -dijo Po sonrojado y desvío la mirada, Tigresa sonrio y comenzó a morderlo ligeramente del cuello, Po solo se quejó un poco sorprendido y levanto golpeando la zona de la entrepierna de Tigresa con la pierna derecha, Tigresa emitió un leve grito y abrazo la cabeza de Po enterrándola en sus pechos- perdón ¿te lastime?

No descuida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos estaban en un momento cuando la puerta se abrió-

Lamento interrumpirlos mientras crean a mis nietos -dijo Suni sonriendo, Tigresa y Po gritaron levemente mientras Tigresa se levanto diciendo "miau miau", los dos se cubrieron con la sabana y estaban avergonzados y sonrojados- lamentó la intromisión peroTigresa tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante

Si es por lo que me dijo Yanks no quiero escucharlo, ya tome mi decisión no pienso quedarme aquí -dijo Tigresa sería, se descubrió y se comenzó a poner la ropa- lo siento mama pero no me quedaré aquí

Y no harás -dijo Suni sería y los dos la vieron sorprendidos pero a la vez confundidos- verán se los diré todo Yanks ha perdido la cabeza deben irse pronto creo que pretende atacarlos ahora que están débiles

Debemos irnos de inmediato -dijo Po serio- debemos irnos o detenerlo mientras esté confiado

No esperen, primero avísenle a sus amigos dl planea matar al Guerrero del sol -dijo Suni sería, los dos asintieron-

Bien Tigresa ve por tu padre yo iré con Iza y Bianca -dijo Po serio, Po se quitó la sabana y se levanto, Suni se sonrojo y se quejó con los ojos en blanco- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tengo en la cara? -Tigresa río un poco mientras Suni grito-

¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mi futuro Yerno se descubrió pervertidamente frente a mí! -Suni grito sonrojada y avergonzada mientras se tapaba los ojos, Po se vio y se sonrojo para después cubrir se con la sabana-

¡¿En qué momento me quitaste la ropa?! -Po grito sorprendido-

Aprendí nuevas técnicas con Bianca -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno ¿qué piensas mama?

Es...bueno..la forma...-Suni estaba sonrojada con los ojos en forma de espirales- tienes un buen gusto hija espero me den muchos nietos -trato de sonar tranquila pero no pudo, después de un rato los tres salieron de ahí-

Bien yo voy con Bianca e Iza, Tigresa ve por tu padre y James -dijo Po tranquilo, las dos hembras asintieron-

Ven hija yo te guiaré a una salida segura de aquí -dijo Suni sería, Tigresa asintio y las dos hembras se fueron corriendo de ahí mientras Po fue a otro extremo de la clínica, en el cuarto donde estaban Iza y Bianca Boa entro avanzando lo más rápido que pudo-

Chicas tenemos graves problemas -dijo Boa asustada mientras Iza y Bianca estaban dormidas, se acercó a ellas y les dio un coletazo a las dos en el cuerpo haciendo que despertaran gritando-

¿Qué pasa Boa? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

¿Por qué nos despertaste? todavía no dormida lo suficiente para reponer mis poderes -dijo Iza molesta-

No hay tiempo rápido tomar a Izanamy y llévenlo con todo y cama a un lugar seguro -dijo Boa sería- escuchen Yanks nos traicionó viene para matarlo

Hay no rápido hay que sacarlo de aquí -dijo Iza preocupada, las tres se acercaron a la cama para despertar a Izanamy pero se levanto- Izanamy hay que salir de aquí

Lo sé pero aún estoy muy mareado -dijo Izanamy molesto, se levanto pero Bianca e Iza lo ayudaron a caminar, los cuatro salían cómo podían, siguieron caminando cuando se toparon con Po, el los vivo hasta toparse con Suni, Tigresa, James y Ping-

No puedo creerlo, lo sabía, lo sabía -dijo Ping sorprendido- sabía que ese tigre estaba loco

Papa no hay tiempo para decir te lo dije -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzaron a salir a paso rápido, apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la clínica todos salieron hasta que se formó una anillo de fuego frente a todos- ¡¿qué es esto?! -todos retrocedieron un poco por el fuego-

Sabía que no tenía el coraje para hacer esto Suni -dijo Yanks desde el techo de una azotea- ahora todos quedarán encerrados en mi anillo de fuego

Yanks ya basta no puedes hacer esto -dijo Suni molesta-

Puedo y lo haré esto es por el bien de Korea -dijo Yanks molesto- Tigresa si no te unes a los de tu especie entonces eres una traidora a tu nación

Mi nación y hogar es China en el Valle de La Paz -dijo Tigresa sería, Po se puso frente a ella y la escondió en su espalda, Yanks gruño por lo que dijo- jamás seré como tú mi casa y mi familia están en China y me casaré con Po te guste o no

¡Traidora! -Yanks salgo desde el techo y golpeó el suelo con el pulso soltando una onda de energía roja que golpeó a todos y los lanzó a un lado dejándolos un poco heridos- ¡Ya me canse de estas estupideces! ¡Traicionas a tu propia especie por estar por alguien inferior! ¡Un panda no es bueno, son gordos buenos para nada! -grito molesto y se fue acercando- ustedes, todos ustedes están muy débiles no podrían ni golpearme aún si intentan usar toda la fuerza que les quedará -se acercó a Tigresa cargando una espada en su mano- ahora Tigresa levantarte y júrame lealtad o despídete de todos tus amigos y comenzaré con tu padre -uso la cola y sujeto el cuello del señor Ping-

Oye...bájame...gato -dijo Ping molesto mientras graznaba-

¡Suéltalo! -Tigresa se levanto molesta pero Yanks se giró y le dio una patada con el talón justo en la cara, Tigresa cayó al suelo mientras Yanks gruño, los demás trataron de levantarse pero sus heridas se abrieron debido a los ataques que recibieron-

Lo ven no me costará trabajo eliminarlo -dijo Yanks sonriendo, levanto su espada y apuntó al pecho de Ping- ahora júrame lealtad y tu padre vivirá

Está bien -dijo Tigresa insegura- ¿si voy contigo dejaras a mis amigos y mi padre en paz?

Si -dijo Yanks serio- ahora arrodíllate ante mí -Tigresa se arrodilló frente a él gruñendo, Yanks solo lanzó a Ping con ella y Tigresa lo atrapó-

Papa ¿estás bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Si eso creo -dijo Ping tosiendo un poco-

Bien ahora haré lo que tenga que hacer -dijo Yanks serio, vio a Iza tirada en el suelo y se acercó-

¡Espera se supone que dejarías a mis amigos en paz! -Tigresa le gritó pero Yanks se giró y le disparo una bola de fuego de su puño dándole justo en el estomago dejándola caída en el suelo-

¡Guarda silencio prometí que no le haría daño a tu padre pero a tus amigos si los matare y los dejaré en paz! -dijo Yanks sonriendo, concentro fuego en la espada formando llamas rojas en la hoja, se acercó con cuidado y le apuntó al pecho- hora de que mueras Guerrera de la luna -Iza se quejó molesta pero en eso Izanamy avanzó y le aplicó una llave al cuello a Yanks con su brazo izquierdo por el cuello y el derecho lo usaba para sujetar su cabeza-

Le tocas un solo pelo y te cortaré la cabeza -dijo Izanamy molest- fuck you Yanks -Yanks rugio y se giró lanzando un corte horizontal soltando una onda de fuego, el ataque le dio al muro de una casa mientras Izanamy se quedó de pie- que pésimo poder -se burlo y quedó en guardia frente a él-

¡Pero ¿cómo es que puedes mover el brazo?! -Yanks grito sorprendido viendo a Izanamy como movía su brazo izquierdo- ¡¿qué has hecho?!

Trataste de matarme, a mis amigos y a mi novia -dijo Izanamy molesto- ahora mismo té romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo

Quiero ver que lo intentes -dijo Yanks molesto, concentro fuego en su garra derecha y en todo su cuerpo, avanzó y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal, Izanamy salto y bajo girando lanzando una patada de talon de forma vertical, Yanks levanto el brazo y bloqueo el ataque, se giró y lanzó una patada de talon, le dio a Izanamy en las costillas y el cayó a cuatro patas, Yanks avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una bola de fuego, Izanamy sujeto la esfera con sus manos y las deshizo con un ligero apretón pero Yanks avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo, Izanamy salto a un lado avanzó y le dio un golpe directo al estómago, Yanks se quejó pero movió su cola y le sujeto de la mano derecha, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe con su garra en el pecho, soltó fuego y lo envolvió en el, Izanamy termino siendo lanzando contra una pared e impacto causando una ligera explosión, Yanks sonrio viendo el humo pero en eso salió Izanamy tranquilo- ¡¿qué...?!

Ahora es mi turno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con los ojos rojos, concentro energía en su cuerpo creando una cubierta de energía carmesí, avanzó y Yanks lanzó un golpe horizontal, Izanamy salto y disparo día esferas de energía golpeando el suelo causando una explosión en el campo, llegó al suelo y avanzó solo para darle un golpe a Yanks en el estomago, Yanks estiró su cola y le sujeto el cuello pero Izanamy le sujeto la cola y comenzó a girar para lanzarlo contra una casa causando que la atravesará causando una cortina de humo-

¡Me las pagarás! -Yanks avanzó corriendo y disparo tres esferas de fuego, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el impacto en el cuerpo, Yanks salto y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izanamy solo salto y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Yanks se quejó pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos, Yanks se estrelló con el suelo y soltó un fuerte impacto creando un agujero en el suelo, Yanks se trató de levantar pero Izanamy bajo en picada y le dio una patada en la espalda dejandolo más enterrado en el suelo en un gran agujero, Yanks solo se quedó acostado sin moverse, Izanamy se acercó y creo una lanza de energía en cada mano, se acercó y clavo la primera lanza en la mano derecha de Yanks haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¿Cuándo es mil menos siete? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo pero Yanks solo gruño escupiendo sangre, clavo la segunda lanza en la pierna izquierda de Yanks haciendo que gritara de dolor- te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿cuándo es mil menos siete? -Yanks se quejó pero no contesto- ¡mil menos siete! -clavo una tercera espada de la pierna derecha de Yanks, no respondió e Izanamy no se espero para clavar una cuarta espada en el hombro izquierdo de Yanks, Yanks estaba derramando sangre asustado, trato de levantarse pero Izanamy le puso su pie derecho en la cabeza dejandolo en el suelo-

Novescientos...noventa...y tres...-dijo Yanks asustado- novescientos...ochenta...y..seis...-los demás se fueron acercando para verlos-

Bien ¿qué van hacer con el? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Yanks en el suelo-

Lo mejor para él y para Korea es que esta vez vuelva a prision pero encadenado y sin poder salir -dijo Suni sería, los demás estaban deacuerdo con su idea, como lo había acordado encadenaron a Yanks y lo llevaron a una prision vida y aislada de la ciudad, descansando en un día y estaban listos para el viaje de regreso,Suni estaba hablando con Hana y su padre junto con Tigresa-

Creo que es mejor que nos acompañen -dijo Suni tranquila-

Si es verdad en el Valle de La Paz estarán mejor que aquí abuelo tía Hana -dijo Tigresa intranquila y preocupada-

Creo que pueden tener razón, además esta nación estará desprotegida, no hay rey ni hay un guardian estarán solos -dijo Hana sería viendo a todos los tigres en el lugar-

No tiene porque depender de un rey o bien pueden venir con nosotros a la ciudad imperial para estar bajo la protección de la familia real -dijo Bianca sonriendo- estarán mejor en la ciudad imperial

Es verdad si ustedes no tienen una nación ni un hogar entonces pueden venir con nosotros -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Veré quienes vienen con nosotros -dijo Yok calmado, Yok habló con algunos tigresa pero solo regreso del solo- me temo que ninguno vendrá con nosotros, ellos quieren estar aquí en su nación piensan que pueden crear una sociedad sin la necesidad de un rey, quieren que el pueblo gobierne y decida todo a partir de hoy

Me parece una idea razonable -dio Iza sonriendo-

Si sin duda es una gran idea que el pueblo decida -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Para mí son solo puras loqueras como si una mujer las hubiera pensado y no tuvieran sentido -dijo Yok algo molesto pero Hana, Suni, Tigresa, Bianca e Iza le dieron un golpe en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente-

¿Entonces quienes vienen a China? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Yo iré contigo sobrina -dijo Hana sonriendo y Seita asintio-

Yo también iré contigo hija ya no quiero perderte de nuevo -dijo Suni sonriendo y las dos se dieron un abrazo p, todos estaban emocionados viendo la escena- Po por cierto gracias por estar con mi hija siempre espero que algún día nos podamos llevar bien

Despreocúpese señora Suni yo siempre estaré ahí para su hija -dijo Po sonriendo y Suni asintio, tardaron dos dias en llegar a China, cuando llegaron fueron directo al palacio de Jade, cuando Tigresa lo abrió vio que todo seguía igual, Hinata e Isaac estaban entrenado con Víbora hasta los vieron-

Maestro, Tigresa, mamá -dijeron los niños emocionados saltando con sus respectivos tutores-

Hola Hinata nos hiciste falta -dijo Po sonriendo mientras la cargaba y Tigresa le tallaba la cabeza-

Hola mi hijo mami te extraño mucho -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Isaac e Izanamy chocaron puños como saludo-

Veo que han regresado -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Pues Daaaa si no hubiéramos vuelto no nos estaríamos viendo ni hablando en este momento -dijo James con una voz de burla- parece que este bruto ya dio dl viejazo también -Shifu solo estaba molesto moviendo las orejas-

Bueno ¿cómo les fue en su viaje? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

¡De lo más horrible! -dijeron todos molestos- ¡Nos atacó un dragón! -Tigresa grito molesta

¡Termine herido y golpeado muchas veces! -Po grito molesto-

¡Cante y baile para un montón de viejos verdes! -Bianca grito molesta- pero le cante a quien me gusta y quiero -sonrío viendo a Izanamy-

¡Me amarraron como a un globo de fiesta! -grito Boa molesta-

¡Casi pierdo el brazo izquierdo! -grito Izanamy molesto-

¡Casi pierdo a mi novio! -Iza grito molesta-

¡Me violó un tipo! -James grito asustado y todos lo vieron sorprendidos-

Tú pensaste que era una mujer ya cállate -dijo Bianca molesta- bebe llorón

Bueno creo que no fue muy agradable -dijo Shifu bajando las orejas-

Traje a mi tía, mi primo y a mi abuelo para que vivieran aquí en el Valle de La Paz ahora ya no me siento tan mal por ser una tigresa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, todos asintieron y estaban felices por ella ahora las cosas serían un tanto diferentes de ahora en adelante-

 **Nota-** bien estoy pensando en hacer una pequeña saga en este fic de dos de los guardianes actuales, estos dos Guardianes irán al futuro más específico al año 2016 para conocer cómo es la sociedad actualmente una sociedad más futurista, la aventura será de que ellos al futuro y deberán regresar con la ayuda de los desciendes de ese tiempo, quiero que pongan en sus comentarios por quienes votan para ir al futuro y hacer un desastre, solo deben escoger a dos espero les guste mi idea


	83. Chapter 83

**Viaje al futuro**

En el palacio de Jade se podía ver que había una pequeña celebración en medio de la noche, se podía ver que había algo de luz y música, los cinco furiosos estaban celebrando hasta Shifu también disfrutaba el ambiente, no sólo ellos si no también los Guardianes estaban ahí-

 _ **¡¿Qué es el amor si no es contigo?!**_ -Iza canto fuerza mientras bailaba con Izanamy, Tigresa y Po bailaban de forma elegante- _**yo sé que te sientes solo también, nuestra soledad se ha ido**_

 _ **Oh! Escúchame cariño yo despierto todas las mañanas pensando cómo te sientes**_ -Iza estaba cantando mientras Po y Tigresa estaban abrazados y se besaban un poco, los dos se separan y comenzaron a bailar un poco, Po la atrajo y le dio la vuelta al estilo elegante-

Eres el amor de mi vida Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Te digo lo mismo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo- eres el amor de mi vida Tigresa -le dio la vuelta quedando en sus brazos inclinada en forma de tango y los dos se dieron un beso-

 _ **¡¿Qué es el amor?! ¡Es un amor loco! ¡Tú no estás solo! ¡Es un increíble amor!**_ -Iza e Izanamy estaban cantando juntos, Bianca se acercó y chocó su espalda con la de Izanamy, las dos hembras se miraron con molesto un momento pero luego abrazaron al macho sonriendo, Izanamy sonrio pero las tomo a las dos de las manos para atraerlas un poco, tomó a Bianca y la hizo girar un poco- _**¡¿Cómo puede ser el amor?! ¡Tú nunca estás solo!**_ -Iza se puso frente a Izanamy y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo en su pecho bajando de forma sensual y luego subió para tallar su cabeza en su mentón, los tres bailaron como pudieron mientras Víbora estaba bailando usando sus listones-

Esta fiesta está muy buena -dijo Víbora sonriendo- buena idea Tigresa de celebra el año nuevo con una fiesta

Si esto me encanta -dijo Mantis sonriendo mientras bailaba de forma extraña moviendo la cara de atrás hacia enfrente mientras doblaba las piernas-

Gracias chicos pero ¿han visto a Hinata? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Es extraño debería estar por aquí con Boa -dijo Po sorprendido, los dos vieron a Boa bailando con un gorro de fiesta y una bebida en la cola- Boa ¿dónde están los niños?

Se los deje a James -dijo Boa sonriendo- dijo que podría cuidarlos -Tigresa, Po, Iza e Izanamy la escucharon y se asustaron, buscaron a James y lo encontraron bebiendo dos botellas de alcohol-

¡James! ¡¿Dónde están los niños?! -gritaron los cuarto preocupados-

¿Niños? Yo no tengo hijos -dijo James algo ebrio-

¡Los nuestros! -dijeron los cuatro asustados-

Ah, se los deje a Mono descuiden él es bueno para cuidar niños -dijo James sonriendo, con Mono el estaba atado de manos y pies a una especie de bala cubierta de fuegos artificiales y pólvora-

Soy pésimo para cuidar niños -dijo Mono asustados viendo que no tenía salvación frente a él estaban Hinata e Isaac con especie de cerillos en las manos-

Isaac ¿estás seguro de que esto es seguro? -dijo Hinata algo preocupada-

Si descuida, recuerda que todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados -dijo Isaac sonriendo- bien ahora para que la bala salga volando necesita mucha pólvora, cuando todo se queme los fuegos artificiales saldrán volando

Recuerda ¿por qué atamos a Mono? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Porque dijiste que sería divertido verlo volar y que terminara descuartizado -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Ah si vedad -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Mono solo se puso palido ante la idea- bien que todo haga Kaboom -encendió sus manos con fuego, Isaac solo tomo un cerillo encendido y se acercó, los dos niños se estaban riendo un poco mientras Mono lloraba para soltarse-

¡No! ¡Niños por favor no lo hagan! -Mono lloro un poco, los niños se iban a acercando hasta que Po sujeto a Hinata e Izanamy sujeto a Isaac deteniéndolos-

Oh alto ahí niños -dijo Po sorprendido tomando a Hinata en sus brazos- niños recuerden que no deben jugar con fuegos artificiales sin la supervisión de un adulto

Isaac ¿en qué estabas pensando? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido tomando a Isaac en sus brazos y quitándole los cerillos- si, Isaac dijiste que me ibas a esperar para hacer explotar a Mono -Isaac solo se rio un poco-

Niños -Tigresa e Iza se acercaron a los niños y los vieron en brazos de sus maestros- Hinata ¿en qué pensabas al usar tanta pólvora? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Si es verdad, Isaac te dije que si querías hacer volar en pedazos a Mono era mejor usar la bala con supervisión mía -dijo Iza preocupada- también le prometiste a Izanamy que lo harías encender la pólvora-

Perdón mama es que quería ver cómo Mono salió volando despedazado -dijo Isaac de firma tierna y nervioso-

Si también quería ayudar a Isaac a hacer pedazos a Mono -dijo Hinata nerviosa y tímida- perdón maestro Po, perdón Tigresa solo quería divertirme un poco

Yo lo entiendo -dijo Tigresa tranquila y sonriendo- pero entiende que las cosas más peligrosas se hacen con supervisión de los adultos para que ustedes no salgan heridos

Es verdad -dijo Po sonriendo- miren es mucha pólvora se hubieran lastimado con una quemadura -los dos niños asintieron-

Ya se celebremos con unos buenos fuegos artificiales pero moderados -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- le quitaremos un poco de pólvora

Bueno pero primero hay que preguntarle al maestro Po si está bien que hagamos volar en pedazos a Mono -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Yo te diré la respuesta ta que dará el panda y será que No...-dijo Isaac algo irritado-

Es verdad ¿en qué pensaba él siempre dice que no -dijo Hinata sonriendo y riendo un poco mientras Tigresa la cargaba, e Isaac estaba en los brazos de su madre mientras Po e Izanamy prepararán la pólvora para hacerla volar-

Yo nunca digo que No -dijo Po tranquilo-

Tú siempre estás negación -dijo dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Es poco divertido -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Yo no soy así, bueno aveces tengo que ser el maduro de la relación -dijo Po tranquilo pero Isaac y Hinata solo sonrieron con burla- ¿Tigresa soy muy negativo y siempre digo que no?

Si -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po se quedó confundido- es decir no, no, no -Tigresa sonrio nerviosa- eres un macho divertido

Prometiste no mentir -dijo Iza sonriendo, Izanamy e Isaac se rieron un poco-

Listo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo dejando la pólvora lista en los nuevos artificiales pero Mono seguia atado a la bala- bien por la posición de la luna puedo decir que ya casi es año nuevo

Estamos listos para encender este bebe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo encendiendo su mano en fuego-

¡¿Esperan me van a lanzar con el fuego?! -grito Mono asustado-

¡Los fuegos artificiales no lloriquean! -Po grito molesto y Tigresa encendió la pólvora mientras Mono comenzó a gritar y a llorar, la pólvora se encendió y todo lo que estaba debajo de la bala se encendió, los fuegos artificiales salieron volando mientras que la bala donde Mono estaba también salió volando al cielo mientras Mono gritaba del miedo-

¡Me las pagarán! -grito Mono llorando un poco, los fuegos artificiales se encendieron y comenzaron los gritos de alegría por el nuevo año que se acercaba-

¡Feliz año del Tigre! -Tigresa grito sonriendo-

Pensé que era el año de la serpiente -dijo Po confundido, después de algunos festivales, besos y demás todos pudieron dormir cerca del amanecer, mientras tanto Mono estaba recorriendo el armamento dl solo y lleno de vendas por las quemaduras que sufrió la noche anterior, estaba sacando cajas buscando algo que lo ayudara con su venganza, pero nada de lo que encontraba le servía hasta que encontró una especie de collar con un rubí rojo en el centro, el borde tenía una especie de números como si fuera un reloj con algunas letras chinas antiguas también-

¿Qué cosa es esta? -dijo Mono sorprendido viendo el collar, lo llevo con y comenzó a revisarlo poco a poco, se escucharon algunas quejas y vio como Tigresa estaba entrando a la cocina usando una bata y parecía que tenía resaca- ¿qué te pasó?

Tengo resaca Bianca me engaño y me hizo participar en un concurso de tragos y besos entre Po, ella y yo -dijo Tigresa confundida- ella no beso a Po me besó a mi muchas veces ¿por qué rayos hice eso?

Estaban muy borrachas -dijo Mono sonriendo- oye una cosa ¿sabes qué es esto? -le mostró a el collar pero Tigresa estaba preparando te para ella y lo bebió-

No lo sé Mono, estoy muy cansada así que tendrás que decirle a Po pero más tarde -Tigresa tomó el collar y se fue de ahí un rato, volvió a la cama acostándose junto a Po el cual tenía marcas de besos en la cara, Hinata abrió la puerta con calma a viendo a los dos adultos dormir, Isaac se fue a otro cuarto viendo a Iza y a Bianca dormir sobre Izanamy, los tres estaban durmiendo profundamente mientras Izanamy tenía los brazos estirados y roncaba con algo de fuerza, Hinata vio el collar en el suelo del cuarto y se metió con cuidado y lo tomo, salió corriendo con algo de miedo y se fue-

Isaac mira -Hinata le mostró el collar en sus manos-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No lo sé -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero es muy bonito -los dos niños siguieron jugando entre ellos, las horas sanando llegando casi el medio día, Izanamy se había levantado con algo de dolor de cabeza, Tigresa estaba a su lado casi dormida y cansada todavía, los dos ya estaban vestidos para el día-

¿No tienes resaca? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Solo un poco -dijo Tigresa medio dormida, se escucharon las risas de los niños y los dos se quejaron tocandose las cabezas- hay niños, niños ya, mi tener dolor

Miren lo que encontramos -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando el collar- ¿qué bonito?

Oye ese es el collar que Mono tenía, el que me lleve -dijo Tigresa tranquila, Hinata se lo dio y Tigresa comenzó a girarlo para verlo- que rara cosa pero se me hace conocido

No deberías jugar con eso -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Tigresa se alejó un poco e Izanamy la siguió-

Se lo que hago esta es mi cultura y estoy segura de que esto es muy seguro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, vio la gema y la presionó pero no pasó nada- hmp creo que solo era un simple collar bonito -siguió viendo el collar no pasaba nada pero comenzó a ver los números y recordó algo- sabes ahora que es el nuevo año ¿cómo crees que sea el futuro?

¿El futuro? -dijo Izanamy confundido- bueno aveces pienso que la sociedad avanzará mucho en cuanto a tecnología

Sabes sería bueno ir al futuro a conocerlo digamos unos 300 años para verlo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, el collar brillo un poco cuando lo presionó con más fuerza y en este apareció el número 300- ¿y este brillo? ¿300 años? -el brillo aumento rodeando a los dos- esto es tal muy mal -el brillo los cubrio y luego todo se volvió blanco y lleno de colores, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en una especie de túnel de varios colores mientras gritaban un poco-

¡Sabía que esto estaría mal! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! -Izanamy estaba gritando asustado-

¡Es irónica esta mala situación! -Tigresa grito un poco asustada, mientras ellos viajaban a quien sabe dónde, más adelante en el año 2016 se podía ver una gran ciudad con diferentes edificios, había animales de todo tipo y la sociedad había avanzado mucho, la ciudad era limpia y los edificios de diferentes colores, entre los habitantes había una panda de unos 20 años, tenía el cuerpo delgado, pelo de la cabeza negro como cabello largo y lacio, ojos color verde jade, era idéntica a la versión femenina de Po, estaba usando una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón de mezclilla donde salía su cola, en sus manos tenía una carpeta de colores con el dibujo de un caballo rosa, parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono en una video llamada con una osa panda regordeta-

Si mama ya tengo los papeles voy a camino a la universidad -dijo la panda sonriendo- si Nobu también estará ahí -parecía que tenía una conversación tranquila- si ya se descuida estaré bien solo me quedaré sola un mes en lo que terminó mis prácticas, si Nobu también estará aquí el me va a ayudar -escucho unos comentarios y se sonrojo- ¡No! ¡No vamos a hacer eso! Si ya sé que la prima Wendy le dijo lo mismo a la tía Karen y ahora tiene gemelos panditas adorables -parecía que su madre estaba diciendo algo- si mama sé que Nobu y yo somos muy unidos pero no te preocupes no sucederá nada, no habrá nietos lo prometido

Al menos prométeme que no le darás tu tesorito a Nobunaga -dijo la panda sería y la panda joven se quedó callada y nerviosa- Pamela Rosanira Obrian Ekiwa Ping prométemelo

Ah yo...Keeeeee...se corta...Keeee...mama...keeeee no te escucho -Pamela comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños mientras movía la cámara de lado a lado- adiosito mami te amo -corto la video llamada- hay madres siempre tan locas -Pamela siguio su camino hasta llegar a la universidad de China, siguió viendo el campo notando muchos animales de diferentes tipos en todo el camino, siguió su camino hasta que vio a una gacela de pelo café claro con un mechón de pelo negro como fleco frente a sus ojos, usaba una camisa blanca con un saco azul oscuro, una falda del mismo color del saco y una corbata roja- hola Glaze

Hola Pan ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo la gacela sonriendo y las dos se dieron un abrazo- déjame adivinar Nobunaga de nuevo y sus locos experimentos usando recuerdos de la escuela ¿oh me equivoco?

Bueno tanto Glaze -dijo Pan sonriendo- la cosa es que estoy en medio de unas prácticas para mí futura tesis y Nobu me ayuda

Ah ya entiendo una "práctica nocturna" es lo que buscas Pan Ping -dijo Glaze sonriendo y Pan se sonrojo- si quieres Bam Bam contra la cabecera de la cama -Glaze se rió y Pan la empujo sonrojada-

Hay ya cállate es solo una práctica con mi mejor amigo el cual resulta que es mi amor desde la secundaria -dijo Pan deprimida y sonrojada abrazando su carpeta-

Ok a ya deja esa parte de pobrecita panda enamorada y abandonada -dijo Glaze algo sería- no va contigo Pamela Ping, escucha quieres que el joven lobo te haga caso, debes ser un poco directa al acercarte a él, ya no lances indirectas sabes bien que él no sabe que son indirectas y que es una broma es bastante torpe

Si lo sé -dijo Pan suspirando deprimida- bien ya sé que hacer con él solo necesito tiempo es todo y hoy lo haré, le pediré una cita, no diré mis sentimientos le pediré una cita así de frente -se dio la vuelta viendo a Glaze- Nobunaga quiero una cita contigo

Bien hecho ahora díselo que ahí viene -dijo Glaze sonriendo y se fue corriendo-

¡¿Qué?! -Pan grito nerviosa y Glaze se despidió corriendo- ¡No! ¡Glaze vuelve no me dejes sola!

¿Pan? -se escucho la voz de un joven y Pan se dio la vuelta viendo a un joven lobo de ojos color rojizo, tenía el pecho de la cara blanco con una línea en cada mejilla en forma de triángulo largo de pelo negro, el resto de su pelo de la cabeza era negro en puntas hacia atrás, el pelo de su pecho era blanco, sus orejas por el frente eran blanco y detrás negro, usaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro y un cinturón negro, tenía un cuerpo delgado - ¿por qué le gritas a Glaze?

Hoooola Nobu -dijo Pan nerviosa, el lobo solo giró la cabeza sonriendo- ¿qué tal tu tarde? Eh amigo -le dio un leve golpe en el hombro derecho-

Ok tranquila niña panda -dijo Nobu sonriendo- necesito ese brazo, bien estoy abierto a tus ideas tú mandas hoy

Claro Nobu -dijo Pan sonriendo- bueno para el estudio del clima debemos rastrear una tormenta usando el equipo de la camioneta de la escuela, también en estudios antiguos creo que hay algo que me puede ayudar

Déjame adivinar ¿las gemas de los guardianes? -dijo Nobu sonriendo y Pan asintio sonriendo- sabes bien que esas cosas solo son piedras es decir no se han usado en más de 200 años

Si pero quién sabe tal vez podamos hacer algo -dijo Pan sonriendo- yo tengo ideas para ellas, tal vez sus antiguos propietarios las bloquearon por método de seguridad como las cerraduras de un auto, tal vez haya más de lo que se ve -Nobu sonrio y la siguió camina nido por el campo-

¿Eso lo sacaste de Optimus prime? -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Bueno un poquito -dijo Pan sonriendo, los dos entraron a una clase juntos, Pan ponía atención pero Nobu estaba casi durmiéndose mientras un oso de pido negro estaba dando su clase, Pan tomaba notas pero Nobu comenzó a abrir una barra de dulce-

Bien para su proyecto de fin de curso de verano, deben trabajar en parejas y diseñar algo que sea de utilidad para la Animalidad -dijo el profesor tranquilo- no puede ser cualquier cosa debe ser en beneficio de los animales -Nobu levanto la mano- ¡Nobunaga Shiba no! No puede volver a usar la estatica de las fricciones de pelo para generar electricidad -Pan levanto la mano- no tampoco pueden usar minerales para crear explosivos señorita Pamela Ping -los dos bajaron la mano y luego la volvieron a levantar- ¡No tampoco pueden usar armas sonicas, armas baratas, ni tratar de inventar los sables de luz de la Guerra de las Galaxias, ni tratar de recrear ninguna otra idea de alguna película de ciencia ficción! -los dos hicieron una cara de desagrado y bajaron los brazos, el resto de la clase apenas y se burlo, Nobu estaba cerca de la ventana comiendo su dulce con la ventana abierta, Pan estaba sentada hasta el frente- bien ¿alguna duda?

Yo tengo nueve -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si señorita Pamela Ping -dijo el profesor aburrido y los demás se quejaron, Pan empezó con sus preguntas mientras Nob estaba comiendo hasta que una ardilla de pelo café oscuro apareció en la ventana, usaba un vestido amarillo y una pequeña mochila en la espalda-

Hay que cansado, quiero comer -dijo la ardilla cansada hasta que sintió el olor de la comida en Nobu, la ardilla sonrio y Nobu estaba por darle una mordida a su dulce, la ardilla avanzó rápido y le quitó su dulce y Nobu termino mordiendo su mano por error-

¡Ouuuu! -Nobu grito quejándose y luego video su mano, vio a los lados y vio a la ardilla en el arbol comiendo su dulce- ¡Oye eso es mío!

Lo siento guapo si te duermes pierdes -dijo la ardilla sonriendo-

¡Ah no! ¡Deberías saber que a un Shiba jamás de los jamases se le quita la comida y mucho menos sus dulces! -Nobu se trepó a la ventana mientras llamaba la atención-

¡¿Nobunaga qué haces?! -el profesor grito sorprendido-

¡Esa ardilla tiene mi dulce y lo voy a recuperar! -Nobu grito mientras se trepaba por el árbol y la ardilla corría con el dulce en la boca-

¡Nobu deja a esa ardilla! -Pan grito preocupada mientras veía como Nobu estaba trepando con cuidado- volviendo a mis preguntas me quedan ocho -se escucho como una rama se rompió y Nobu cayó del árbol al suelo soltando un grito-

¡Yo no estaba aquí cuando esto paso! -el profesor solo tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón, los alumnos estaban viendo por la ventana, el timbre de las clases sonó y todos se fueron dejando a Pan sola en el salón, se escucharon algunas quejas y Nobu trepó por la ventana cubierto de hojas y un poco golpeado-

Lo tengo y a la ladrona también -dijo Nobu sonriendo, en su mano derecha tenía el dulce y en la izquierda a la ardilla-

Bien felicidades seremos compañeros para un proyecto de innovación tú habrás la parte escrita -dijo Pan sonriendo y Nobu vio molesto a la ardilla-

Esto es tu culpa -dijo Nobu molesto con la ardilla la cual alzó los brazos sorprendida, después de unas horas Pan estaba en su última clase mostrando imágenes de las gemas de los guardianes pero estas se veían viejas, hechas como de roca y un poco quebradas-

Y en conclusión las gemas de los Guardianes fueron usadas hace doscientos años pero solo serán vueltas a usar por sus propios portadores, esa es mi teoría -dijo Pan sonriendo viendo a una coneja de unos cuarenta años la cual es su profesora- ¿cómo me fue?

¡Reprobada! -grito la pequeña coneja sorprendiendo a Pan-

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! -grito Pan sorprendida-

Porque la historia antigua llena de fantasías falsas y poco creíbles me aburren, si quiera escuchar ese tipo de historias me hubiera quedado con mi primer ex esposo -dijo la coneja molesta- ahora escuche señorita Ping, los guardianes ya no existen y no han existido por más de doscientos años, ahora le sugiero que escoja otro proyecto del cual hablar dentro de tres dias o la reprobare en todo el semestre ¿entendió? -Pan asintio de forma lenta- bien ahora váyanse dejare al director adolorido de la cintura para abajo -la coneja se retiró dejando a los alumnos asqueados, Pan tomó sus cosas y salió con calma al pasillo para toparse con Nobu dl cual revisaba algunas cosas en una computadora portátil-

Hola Pan ¿cómo te fue? -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Pan hizo un puchero y vio al suelo- ok hazlo

¡Buaaaa! ¡Buaaaa! -Pan se tiro al suelo y comenzó a rodar mientras lloraba- ¡Iiiiiiiiaaaaa! ¡Aaaaiiiii! -siguió rodando mientras lloraba y gimoteaba aún poco, Nobu estaba un poco avergonzado mientras los alumnos seguían pasando un poco incómodos-

Si ya sé que está llorando váyanse -dijo Nobu molesto con los que la veían llorar- Pan quieres parar me estás avergonzado

¿Y qué? -dijo Pan deprimida y comenzó a gimotear de nuevo-

Que tengo una buena noticia detecte una campo eléctrico que está en aumento en un punto de la ciudad -dijo Nobu sonriendo y Pan se levanto sonando su nariz- mira -le mostró la computadora con un dibujo de la zona donde estaban y noto una acumulación roja en el escáner-

Pero eso es imposible no hay nada en el mundo que pueda generar algo así -dijo Pan sorprendida, tomó la computadora y comenzó a teclear algo para dar con la fuente- la fuente es,...¡¿del cielo?! -siguieron revisando viendo que la energía iba en aumento- ¡Nobu eso es! Debemos ir a ver qué causa esta acumulación de poder podría ser la clave para un estudio muy importante

No lo sé Pan ¿estás segura de que no terminaremos en un mala situación? -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Pues claro que no, podríamos terminar viendo un evento nuevo, o un campo de electromagnetismo natural en el suelo, o descubrir una nueva fuente de energía -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Ves apuesto que con eso se te o,video lo de tu falla -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Si tienes razón -dijo Pan sonriendo hasta que pasó su maestra-

¡Reprobada! -la coneja le grito mientras guardaba lo que parecía ser su ropa interior en su portafolio-

¡Buaaaa! -Pan volvió a llorar y se sentó en una banca metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, Nobu solo suspiro y la cargo en sus brazos mientras Pan lloraba con fuerza-

Ya ya todo saldrá bien más tarde -dijo Nobu sonriendo pero Pan no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos, después de unos minutos Nobu y Pan estaban comiendo en un restaurante, Nobu tenía cinco platos terminados y le quedaban otros cuatro que comer, pan por su parte tenía un plato de ramas de bambú-

No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto y seguir fan delgado -dijo Pan sorprendida- mi especie como lo de diez personas pero tú comes lo mismo que ellos

Si encajo bien con los pandas sin razón -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Bien, ¿me acompañas más tarde con el equipo? -dijo Pan decaida-

Si descuida y con el campo -Nobu sacó la computadora y la activo- parece que la energía acaba de aumentar mucho más o menos a las siete de la tarde el campo será más visible

Bien entonces terminemos rápido para ir a ver esa anomalía -dijo Pan sonriendo, después de unas horas los dos estaban en una camioneta mientras el atardecer estaba comenzando, los dos estaban en un bosque con una camioneta blanca con una gran antena en el techo- hay que lindo lugar perfecto para una cita -Nobu estaba trabajando dentro de la camioneta mientras Pan lo vio y se sonrojo- oye Nobu crees que...un...día...de estos tu...y yo...podríamos...

Pan perdón pero parece que hay una gran cantidad de estatica sobre nosotros -Nobu grito desde la camioneta y Pan se acercó a ver un escaner en una computadora-

Es verdad el viento está aumento hay que salir -Pan y Nob, salieron para ver el cielo en el cual apareció una nube gris soltando rayos de color rojizo- que tormenta más extraña -Nobu sacó una cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos notando lo que parecían ser dos cuerpos y uno de ellos estaba gritando con fuerza- corre...¡Corre! -los dos corrieron en una dirección cuando algo impacto donde estaban dejando un resplandor rojizo, los dos se cubrieron detrás de un árbol evitando el contacto con la energía, el viento paso y los dos asomaron sus cabezas- bien Nobu ve para allá y dime que hay

¿Quieres que yo vaya? -dijo Nobu nervioso-

Oye ¿quién de nosotros dos desciende de una "familia guerrera"? Yo soy solo una inocente y pobrecita panda -dijo Pan haciendo un puchero y los ojos tristes, Nobu bajo las orejas y se quejó-

Hay está bien pero si un alíen me come la cara tú serás la culpable -dijo Nobu nervioso y algo asustado, se acercó y comenzó a acercarse a donde había sido el impacto, se acercó con cuidado y vio algo tirado en el suelo- muy bien alto ahí se lo que seas no te acerques -se acercó pasando el humo y encontró dos cuerpos en el suelo, se acercó con cuidado y vio a Tigresa e Izanamy tirados en el suelo- ¡Pan! ¡Son dos animales un lobo y una tigresa rápido creo que necesitan ayuda! -Pan se acercó y los vio estaban desmayados y dormidos-

Oye Nobu este lobo se ve como...-Pan cargo a Izanamy lo puso acostado en sus piernas- se parece a tu papá...

Si hasta se ve tan viejo como el -dijo Nobu tranquilo,se acercó a Tigresa y la cargo- oye Pan...-Pan le puso atención- está tigresa es hermosa pero...sus marcas en la frente -Pan estaba un poco celosa y tiro a Izanamy al suelo-

Bien veamos -encendió una linterna y comenzó a revisar a Tigresa- estas marcas las había visto antes pero no sé dónde -se escucharon quejas de parte de ella- sigue viva vamos debemos llevarla a un hospital creo que nos puede decir que pasó aquí -Nobu la cargo hasta la camioneta- mejor trae la camioneta porque este de aquí también está vivo -Nobu asintio, abrió la parte de atrás de la camioneta y comenzó a meter a Tigresa con cuidado, se subió del otro lado y la encendió para empezar a ir en reversa, Pan le estaba haciendo señas mientras Izanamy se levanto-

Hay mi cabeza ¿dónde estoy? -dijo Izanamy confundido, se dio la vuelta y Nobu lo golpeó con la camioneta tirándolo al suelo y quedó inconsciente de nuevo-

¿Escuchaste algo? -dijo Nobu confundido-

No, creo que alguien se quejó -dijo Pan viendo a los lados- no importa tu sigue avanzando debemos saber qué fue esa masa de energía, tal vez alguno de ellos sepa


	84. Chapter 84

**¡¿Estamos en el futuro?!**

Nobu y Pan habían encontrado a Tigresa e Izanamy tirados en el suelo en medio del bosque, Tigresa había encontrado un collar que los llevó aparentemente al futuro, Nobu y Pan estaban estudiando una tormenta eléctrica a causa de los efectos del cambio de tiempo, los dos jóvenes se llevaron a los Guerreros a un hospital en su camioneta, cuando llegaron los dejaron entrar y les dieron servicio, en un cuarto estaba Tigresa dormida usando una bata de hospital en otro cuarto estaba Izanamy, Nobu y Pan estaba solos en una sala llenando un registro-

Veamos no sabemos quienes son, solo llamémoslos tigresa y lobo -dijo Pan calmada, los dos estaban llenando los papeles y se quedaron en la sala de espera, Nobu tenía la computadora encendida y revisaba unas fotos en ella- ¿qué ves ahí?

La cámara del equipo grabo todo cuadro por cuadro de fotos por segundo -dijo Nobu tranquilo- pero mira esto -Nobu movió su computadora hasta que pareciera una tablet, pasó las paso rápido y se puso ver cómo una esfera de rayos estaba cayendo al suelo y dentro se podía ver la figura de Tigresa dentro-

No puedo creerlo los dos estaban dentro de la bola eléctrica -dijo Pan sorprendida- cuando despierten les haremos unas preguntas quiero saber de dónde vienen -Nobu asintio mientras tanto Tigresa estaba despertando poco a poco, se sentó en la cama y se tocó la cabeza-

Hay mi...cabeza...mi..cuerpo -dijo Tigresa adolorida, se tallo el cuerpo y vio a los lados, el cuarto era blanco había lámparas encendidas y un escáner de sus latidos- ¿dónde estoy? -se puso nerviosa y más cuando sintió que su brazo izquierdo le dolía, cuando se revisó el brazo vio un a aguja dentro de ella conectada a un suero, se la quito con fuerza y comenzó a sangrar un poco, se cubrió y se levanto de la cama, vio que solo tenía puesta la bata, camino un poco y la puerta se abrió revelando a una especie de alce o venado de gran cornamenta y pelo color café usando ropa de doctor-

Buenas tardes señorita tigresa -dijo el alce tranquilo mientras Tigresa retrocedió un poco- sus análisis llegaron, está estable, hormonas tranquilas, un poco resaca y nivel de alcohol algo alto pero fuera del tremendo chichón en su cabeza está normal -Tigresa se puso en guardia mientras el doctor revisaba sus papeles- ¿qué está haciendo?

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres y en donde estoy cosa rara? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Tranquila señorita este es es un hospital y soy el doctor Alceon su médico a cargo, unos jóvenes la trajeron después de ir la encontraron con su amigo en el suelo en mitad del bosque -dijo el doctor tranquilo y Tigresa fue bajando sus brazos- solo quiero ayudarla así que por favor regrese a la cama no le pasará nada malo

Muy bien una pregunta más -dijo Tigresa sería- ¿dónde está mi ropa? No recuerdo que trajera esto puedo -señaló la bata-

Su ropa fue quitada por las enfermeras -dijo el doctor tranquilo- es su ropa para el hospital ya que la que usted traía era algo vieja y estaba algo hueca -Tigresa bajo su guardia y se sentó en la cama de forma tranquila hasta que su estómago gruño- le pediré que le traigan la comida, mientras tanto trate de controlarse, relajarse le diré a sus parientes que pueden pasar -el doctor salió mientras Tigresa se quedó confundida-

¿Parientes? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Tigresa espero un poco moviendo los pies de enfrente hacia atrás, la puerta se abrió revelando a una gacela de pelo café claro y ojos color verde vestida de enfermera, le dio una bandeja a Tigresa con un emparedado, una manzana y una botella de leche- gracias -la enfermera asintio y se retiró meneando la cadera hasta la cola de forma coqueta- a James le encantaría este lugar, al menos la comida no ha cambiado nada -comió el emparedado y tomó la leche- vaya esto está rico y sabroso -siguió bebiendo contenta pero su manzana se cayo, se agachó a recogerla pero la manzana se metió debajo de la cama, mientras tanto afuera Pan y Nobu estaba caminando algo rápido sobre todo Pan la cual se veía algo desesperada-

Espérame Pan -dijo Nobu preocupado- ¿qué le piensas decir? ¿Si sabes bien que esas personas pueden ser peligrosas?

No me importa este extraño fenómeno puede ser un gran descubrimiento, ella es la clave lo sé Nobu -dijo Pan seria- tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, tal vez sea algo importante y ¿si viene del cielo? O ¿de otro tiempo? ¡Imagínate eso! -Pan grito emocionada mientras caminaba rápido y Nobu estaba detrás de ella con una cara de fastidio porque no lo escuchaba-

Mujeres si no dices lo que quieren escuchar entonces no te escuchan -dijo Nobu algo irritado, los dos siguieron hasta el cuarto- bien Pan aquí estamos espero que ella no sea primitiva y que escuche -Nobu abrió la puerta- esperes o y ella esté tan...desnuda...y...va...va...-Nobu se quedó sonrojado y congelado en la puerta-

¿Qué tienes Nobu? -dijo Pan confundida, entro y vio lo mismo que Nobu quedando sonrojada, frente a ellos estaba Tigresa buscando debajo de la cama a la manzana la única cosa era que no usaba ropa interior y su trasero estaba afuera- ¡¿Qué tanto te vas a quedar mirando pervertido?! -Pan estaba molesta y le tapo los ojos a Nobu el cual estaba sorprendido y asustado, Tigresa escucho los gritos y salió de debajo de la cama y se quedo viendo al par de jóvenes- ¡No debes ver! ¡No debes ver! -Tigresa solo doblo un poco la cabeza confundida, después de de un rato Nobu estaba sentado con la nariz tapada por dos pedazos de papel los cuales tenían manchas de sangre, Pan estaba molesta y sonrojada, Tigresa ella estaba comiendo y estaba tranquila sentada en la cama viendo al par de jóvenes, el silencio sembró en todo el lugar, era incomodo-

Bueno...entonces...señorita...-Nobu estaba nervioso viendo a Tigresa- ¿cómo se llama?

Tigresa -dijo sonriendo-

Si ya sé que es una tigresa ¿pero cómo se llama? -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Ya te lo dije Ti..gre...Sa -dijo molesta-

Por eso estoy preguntando -dijo Nobu algo molesto-

Tigresa -volvió a decir molesta-

¡Por eso estoy preguntando! -Nobu grito un poco desesperado-

¡Tigresa! -volvió a gritar-

¡Por eso estoy preguntando! -Nobu grito más fuerte, los dos se estaban gritando hasta que Pan se interpuso-

¡Ok ya fue suficiente por hoy! -grito Pan nerviosa- mi amigo el se refiere a ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre completo es Tigresa Ping -dijo más tranquila, Pan y Nobu se quedaron congelados y luego se vieron entre ellos, abrieron la boca sorprendidos y luego vieron a Tigresa- ¿Qué? Ahora yo soy la que hará las preguntas ¿quiénes son ustedes y en donde estoy?

Si perdón yo me llamo Pan Ping -dijo Pan nerviosa- y este lugar es un hospital estás en el estado de China

¿China? ¿Pan Ping? -dijo Tigresa extrañada y sorprendida- debes estar loca chica, aunque ahora que te veo...te pareces bastante a una amiga mía...-Tigresa noto de pies a cabeza a Pan era la viva imagen de Po en su versión femenina- y tu joven lobo te ves idéntico a mi amigo que venía conmigo...-Tigresa recordó el collar que tenía con ella y lo último que dijo fue 300 años- ¿qué año es este?

Esto es China en el año 2016 -dijo Pan sonriendo y Tigresa se quedó sorprendida- oye estas segura de que estás bien...

Mis cosas ¿dónde están mis cosas? Todo lo que traía -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, Nobu le dio la bolsa dónde venía su ropa, la abrió y comenzó a sacar todo de forma apresurada- ¡¿dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! -agito su pantalón sacando unas molestas, su playera, vendas y ropa interior- ¡No está!

Espera ¿qué buscas? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Mi collar, un collar que tenía conmigo, era dorado y con una gran gema en el centro -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- ¡el alce o cosa que estaba aquí me dijo que ustedes me encontraron y me trajeron a este lugar! Si vieron el collar necesito que me lo regresen

Espera nosotros no tenemos tu collar -dijo Nobu nervioso- solo los encontramos ahí tirados, no vimos nada parecido a un collar o piedra brillante

Entonces Izanamy debe saber dónde está -dijo Tigresa sería, se quitó la bata y Nobu se sonrojo por mientras Pan le tapaba los ojos para que no viera de nuevo, se vistió y los vio seria- ¿dónde está Izanamy?

¿Te refieres al lobo que venía contigo? -dijo Pan confundida y Tigresa asintio- el está en el otro cuarto a lado de este amos por el debe estar calmado -los tres salieron del cuarto hasta que escucharon un grito de un joven- ¿quién grita así?

Es Izanamy deben estarlo torturando -dijo Tigresa sería, en el cuarto vecino Izanamy estaba gritando pero no de color, el estaba parado en el marco de la ventana mientras un alce y una gacela enfermera con una jeringa lo trataban de calmar-

¡No alejense de mí y más alejen esa jeringa de mi! -Izanamy grito nervioso y un poco palido-

No le estamos haciendo nada es solo un calmante -dijo la enfermera nerviosa viendo que Izanamy sacó sus garras- no tiene porque ponerse así

O,vida te de la jeringa un momento ¡¿dónde está Tigresa?! ¡La tigresa que venía conmigo! -Izanamy grito un poco molesto pero nervioso por la jeringa-

Ella está descansando en otro cuarto pero no la dejaremos verla si no se calma un poco -dijo el doctor asustado por la forma de actuar de Izanamy-

¡Izanamy! -Tigresa entro corriendo y lo vio parado en la pared gruñendo y viendo a los encargados como presas para comérselas- ¡estoy bien! ¡No le hagas nada a los doctores! ¡Izanamy malo, bájate y siéntate en el suelo, niño malo! -Tigresa tenía una cara seria pero no era la fría y dura si no una amable y un poco graciosa, Izanamy no le quedó de otra más que obedecer y se sentó en forma de meditación frente a ella- escucha ellos solo son doctores déjalos hacer su trabajo

¿Acaso la está escuchando sin protestar? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

No sé que es más raro que un lobo le tengan miedo a las agujas o que escuche a una tigresa como ella -dijo Nobu sonriendo, pero en eso recordó cuando encontró a Tigresa y comenzó a derramar sangre de la nariz-

¡Mejor ya deja de estar pensando en esas ideas! -Pan le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando a Nobu en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza-

Tengo muchas cosas de que hablar contigo -dijo Tigresa tranquila e Izanamy asintio, el doctor se acercó por detrás y clavo la aguja en Izanamy, Izanamy se dio la vuelta viendo que lo habían inyectado, el término gritando con fuerza haciendo temblar todo el hospital hasta tirar a al unos parientes de sus camas, dejaron a Izanamy tirado en la cama mientras él se quejaba de dolor- ya ya no fue tan malo -Tigresa sonrió mientras le tallaba la cabeza con un tono de burla-

Callate si me dolió -dijo Izanamy molesto y haciendo pucheros- ahora sí dime ¿quiénes son estos tipos? ¿Po volvió a convertirse en mujer?

Es verdad ¿quiénes son ustedes fenómenos? -dijo Tigresa algo extrañada-

Me llamo Pamela Ping -dijo Pan intranquila-

Y yo soy Nobunaga Raizar Shiba -dijo Nobu nervioso, Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido pero trato de encontrar le la lógica a esta situación-

Necesito una explicación -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- a ver ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿En cuánto tiempo me dejara de doler mi pompi? -Nobu se comenzó a reír un poco-

¿Recuerdas el collar que le quite a Hinata y a Isaac? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa e Izanamy asintio- bueno...parece que era...el medallón del tiempo -Nobu y Pan se vieron sorprendidos pero Izanamy no se veía muy contento- ¿me vas a gritar?

No...no...lo haré...creo que me siento...feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo drogaron con morfina -dijo Pan sonriendo- de la que nos salvamos, bueno el estara así por unas horas tráelo debemos ir a ver la zona de impacto para ver si el collar que tú dices está ahí

No podemos llevarlo no está usando ropa -dijo Nobu nervioso, las hembras se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron a Nobu el cual salió corriendo del cuarto, Tigresa y Pan se vieron haciendo gestos de no y arrugando la cara, en un momento Nobu regresó dejando la puerta abierta y cargo a Nobu, se la llevó con él y cerró la puerta, Tigresa quedo con la boca abierta y luego vio a Izanamy drogado en la cama mientras soltaba quejas-

Ah...Mieeeeeer...coles -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, después de un momento Tigresa asomó la cabeza en la puerta viendo al pasillo, se volvió a meter y salió arrastrando a Izanamy en el suelo mientras lo sujetaba de los pies, lo siguió arrastrando mientras él estaba vestido y la cara pegada al suelo- no puedo...creer que...haya hecho eso, ahora tengo que arrastrarte así...y ahora siento que no me voy a poder casar con Po -lo llevó arrastrando mientras su cara hacía ruidos contra el suelo-

¡Tigresa ponlo aquí así será más fácil de llevarlo! -dijo Pan nerviosa mostrando una silla de ruedas-

¿Qué es esa cosa? -dijo Tigresa extrañada-

Menos charla y más acción -dijo Nobu cargando a Izanamy y lo dejo sentado en la silla, los tres fueron corriendo, salieron del hospital y se fueron a donde estaba la camioneta estacionada, la abrieron en la parte de atrás y se metieron para irse y dejar la silla de ruedas ahí tirada, Nobu estaba conduciendo muy rápido para llegar al bosque- bien ya no nos siguen

Si pensar que robamos esa silla y no pagamos la cuenta del hospital -dijo Pan sonriendo y riendo un poco- bueno sigamos así esto es muy importante -Tigresa la vio unos momentos y luego pensó en Po-

Pan dime una cosa -dijo Tigresa tranquila- ¿por qué tienes el apellido Ping? ¿Qué sabes de tu familia o de tus antepasados?

Está bien pero ¿para qué quieres saber eso? -dijo Pan nerviosa mientras Nobu levanto las orejas poniendo atención a su platica-

Es solo que tu aspecto, tu nombre, tus rasgos físicos me generan muchas dudas -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero sobre todo ese apellido Ping ya que ese es mi apellido

Te lo diré todo solo si tú me dices todo sobre ti -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigresa asintio- júralo -Tigresa levanto su meñique- ok promesa de meñique -las dos sonrieron mientras Nobu negaba con la cabeza- bueno no sé mucho de mis antepasados, solo conozco unos 150 años de historia familiar, originalmente en mi familia todos empezaron con la unión entre tigres y pandas hasta dar conmigo tengo un hermano menor y mis primos son tigrillos apandados es decir que son blancos con aspectos de pelo de panda -Tigresa levanto las orejas sorprendida mientras abría los ojos a más no poder- también mi mama me enseñó una sopa de fideos especial, la..

La sopa de fideos de ingrediente secreto -dijo Tigresa sorprendida pero tranquila y Pan asintio- pero el secreto de esa sopa es...

Nada...-dijo Pan sorprendida mientras Nobu levantaba una ceja sonriendo- porque para...

Para que algo sea especial se debe creer que es especial -dijeron las dos sonriendo, Nobu solo hizo un puchero y vio a los lados mientras conducía-

Eso solo lo sabe mi familia -dijo Pan sorprendida y sonriendo- es un secreto de familia desde

Años...desde que mi papá creó la sopa de ingrediente secreto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es una receta que invento cuando no pude pedir bien la orden de rábanos y tuvo que cocinar la sopa sin rábanos

Mi madre me contaba que mi abuela, su abuela y las demás mujeres y machos de la familia han hecho esta receta por siglos -dijo Pan sorprendida- entonces hay la posibilidad de que tu...seas...

Que tú seas mi descendiente -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- por eso eres tan parecida a Po, claro tú debes ser descendiente mía y de Po

¿Eso...es..posible Nobu..? -dijo Pan nerviosa hasta sorprendida por la sorpresa-

Es muy posible recuerda que muchos en ese tiempo eran huérfanos que no tenían apellido es posible que si sea una antepasada tuya -dijo Nobu tranquilo mientras conducía-

Vaya...esto...lleva..muchas sorpresas más de lo sus pensaba -dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿es decir vienes del pasado? ¿En verdad?

Si de 300 años en el pasado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- veras yo use un artefacto místico y mágico sin darme cuenta y termine aquí junto a él -señaló a Izanamy en el suelo- venimos de 300 años en el pasado por lo visto, lo siento es que esto es...

Sorprendente de verdad -dijo Pan sonriendo sorprendida- hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte sobre el pasado sobre los guardianes

Yo las contestare como pueda pero antes debemos buscar el medallón donde me estrellé, es mi boleto de salida de aquí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Pan asintio- por cierto dices que tu nombre es Nobunaga Raizar Shiba ¿verdad? -Nobu asintio confirmando- si eres un Shiba ¿qué haces en China? Los Shiba pertenecen a Japón

Si vera pasaron muchas cosas que ni yo entiendo espero que el pueda aclararme las dudas que tenga -dijo Nobu sonriendo- bueno ya casi llegamos a donde los encontramos espero que despierte pronto -Tigresa toco a Izanamy pero este apenas respondía- ¿sigue vivo?

Creo -dijo Tigresa confundida, cuando llegaron todo bajaron con calma hasta Izanamy se levanto y salió con cuidado, estaba un poco mareado así que trato de sostenerse de la puerta trasera de la camioneta pero terminó cayendo al suelo y empujando la puerta golpeando a Nobu en la cara-

¡Auuuu!v¡fíjate que haces animal! -Nobu grito molesto sujetándose la cara roja por el golpe-

Perdón ni te sentí -dijo Izanamy con un tono de burla, Nobu le gruño un poco, los cuatro estaban buscando algún collar usando unas lámparas para ver mejor en la oscuridad, a Tigresa le dieron una y ella lo tomo pero la estaba viendo como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo para ella-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Nobu confundido- parece que nunca hubieras visto una lámpara

¿Esto es una lámpara? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿cómo encienden la vela dentro de esta cosa tan pequeña?

Creo que necesitaremos adaptarlos un poco a esta época -dijo Pan sorprendida- bien escuchen esto se enciende empujando este botón del costado -Pan les mostró como encender la lámpara, Tigresa puso hacerlo pero Izanamy la rompió a la mitad-

Ups -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien creo que no la necesitare si tengo esto -Izanamy dio un leve grito y expulsó un poder dorado de su cuerpo, su pelo se había vuelto blanco, sus ojos tenían un marco rojizo cubriendo debajo de la ceja y el párpado inferior, en su frente tenía un círculo rojo con dos líneas en amos extremos- Guerrero del Sol -Nobu y Pan estaba sorprendidos por el repentino cambio que sufrió-

Buena idea con nuestros poderes podremos alumbrar el camino lo suficiente para que pueden ver mejor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, grito un poco expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo y pasó a su forma de guardiana- Guerrera Dragon -los dos siguieron expulsando poder dejando que su poder alumbrara el camino- bien parece que alumbramos más fuerte que esa supuesta lámpara

Bin yo voy con Nobunaga yo voy con Pamela -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Tigresa asintio-

¡Esperen! -Pan grito sorprendida- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué brillan de esa forma y por qué su pelo se volvió blanco y tiene esos tatuajes?! ¡¿De dónde salió esa ropa?!

En otras palabras ¡¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?! -Nobu grito sorprendido-

¿De qué hablan? Estas son nuestras súper formas de Guardianes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es mi Forma de pelea la Guerrera Dragon y él es el Guerrero del sol

¡¿Lo ves como yo tenía razón?! -Pan grito sonriendo señalando a los dos- ¡esto es lo que mi padre y yo estuvimos buscando durante años! ¡Ojala estuviera vivo para poder abofetearlo con esta verdad y hecho! ¡Y también decirle "¿Lo ves papi? Yo tenía razón viejo pen..o"! -Pan lloro y comenzó a sonarse la nariz con pañuelo, los demás retrocedieron un paso mientras Pan lloraba por su felicidad-

¿Acaso en este tiempo ya no necesitan a los guardianes? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

En realidad después de 200 años de no tener otro portador las gemas se volvieron piedra y los Guardianes jamás volvieron a ser llamados -dijo Nobu sorprendido- es la primera vez que veo estas transformaciones que no son en un libro de texto o mitos

La sociedad debió avanzar de alguna forma que ya es más pacífica en ciertos aspectos, el mundo de este tiempo ya no necesita a los Guardianes -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Después conocemos sobre este mundo primero debemos revisar el lugar para buscar el medallón -dijo Tigresa calmada, se dividieron en dos equipos y fueron revisando el lugar del impacto-

Entonces ¿tú eres el actual Shiba? -dijo Izanamy incomodo caminando junto a Nobu-

Si más o menos -dijo Nobu nervioso- de seguro te estarás preguntando ¿qué hace un Shiba en China?

La verdad si pero no tanto -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- aveces yo voy a China para ver a mis camaradas unos días

Bueno esa es la cosa yo no vengo a China solo para ver a Pan, yo nací y crecí en China -dijo Nobu nervioso dejando a Izanamy sorprendido- ¿no te molesta o si?

No, no pero lo más raro es que hayas nacido aquí -dijo Izanamy extrañado- ¿qué sabes de la familia Shiba hasta ahora?

No mucho, tengo parientes en Japón pero no tenemos mucho contacto -dijo Nobu calmado- creo que sería mejor si te muestro lo que tus descendientes han logrado en Japón

¿Tengo descendientes? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si ellos son parte de la rama principal de la familia Shiba -dijo Nobu sonriendo- veras en Japón el arte de la espada es solo para aquellos que solo la quieran practicar, como tú clan son guerreros de nacimiento ellos la practican todavía pero también han ganado fama como una de las familias japonesas más ricas y poderosas, son dueñas de diferentes empresas tecnológicas

Vaya que gran cambio en mis tiempos solo somos Guerreros esperando una orden de ataque y nos pagan por matar y pelear -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

En este tiempo ya no hay guerras en China ni Japón pero el resto del mundo va de mal en peor -dijo Nobu serio- Japón no ha tenido que usar sus armas en más de cien o 150 años cuando declaró la libertad y el fin de la era Tokugawa -Izanamy suspiro y bajo la cabeza-

Vaya veo que todo realmente avanzó más de lo esperado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿dime quién es tu antepasado? ¿Yo, Iza, o Isaac?

Creo que Isaac -dijo Nobu confundido dejando a Izanamy sorprendido- te digo la verdad no sé nada de mi árbol genealógico o mi familia, solo sé que soy un Shiba que vive en China y la rama principal vive en Japón como siempre debió ser -los dos siguieron caminando permaneciendo en silencio, siguieron revisando por más de una hora pero no encontraron nada- vaya más de una hora y no hemos encontrado nada

Si mejor me voy descansar además me está dando sueño -dijo Pan cansada y bostezo-

Bueno tu descansa un momento yo veré por hay ver si hay algo que nos sirva -dijo Tigresa calmada, camino un poco, Pan asintio y regreso a la camioneta donde estaba Nobu revisando la computadora mientras Izanamy estaba recargado sobre la camioneta de brazos cruzados-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Pan extrañado viendo a Nobu-

Revisando la computadora pero esta vez viendo las fotos poco antes del impacto de los dos -Nobu estaba revisando la computadora y pasó las imágenes cuadro por cuadro en pantalla completa- ahí está -amplificó una zona y la extendió- aquí miran hay ocho brillos rojos

La gema que teníamos era roja -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- eso quiere decir que...

Si la gema se rompió en ocho fragmentos -dijo Pan sorprendida- debemos hallar uno, tal vez si analizamos la energía que emite podríamos rastrear los otro siete fragmentos

Formulando un algoritmo podremos rastrear ondas de energía o alguna frecuencia que emita pero necesitaremos un escáner que pueda leer la energía de la gema y recrearla -dijo Nobu sonriendo mientras Izanamy tenía un poco de mareo y la cabeza se le cubría de vapor-

¿De qué...rayos...hablan...? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Perdón -dijeron los dos sonriendo, mientras tanto Tigresa seguía en el bosque usando sus poderes para ver, cuando camino cayó por un pequeño agujero y quedó tirada en el suelo-

Hay debo fijarme mejor cuando camino -dijo Tigresa algo irritada, se levanto y vio que su pie estaba el pequeño fragmento de la gema- es el fragmento pero..-sonrío al tenerla- ¿dónde está el resto? -la vio un rato y suspiro- ¿me pregunto si podré volver a casa? -se levanto y siguió caminando un momento hasta que reconoció el camino un momento, parecía que estaba viendo un reflejo del Valle de La Paz, siguió caminando- es el Valle, lo puedo sentir -siguió caminando reconociendo la calle, no había más que árboles y maleza, siguió caminando hasta que encontró el punto solía estar el restaurante de su papá, recordó cuando era niña y ayudaba a su padre a trabajar trayendo comida y demás, sonrío un momento y luego recordó el palacio de Jade, siguió el sendero y vio una montaña a lo lejos, sin duda era la montaña donde solía estar el Palacio de Jade, los otros tres siguieron esperando a Tigresa pero Pan se preocupaba por ella-

Tigresa ya se tardó demasiado -dijo Pan calmada- creo que mejor vamos por ella

Bien vamos a pie -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

¿A pie? ¿Solos? ¿En el bosque? -dijo Pan nerviosa haciendo un chillido con la voz-

¿Qué tiene de malo? En mis tiempos nos trasladamos en botes, barcos y con nuestros propios pies no necesitamos de esa...esa..cosa..-dijo Izanamy serio señalando la camioneta- ¡ahora niñitas paso firme! -los dos se fueron corriendo mientras Izanamy sonreía- hay como quisiera volver a tener hijos..mmm hijos que curiosa palabra...¿quién habrá inventado esa palabra? -se quedó pensando un rato- ..¡mis hijas! ¡Las olvide! ¡Hanabi y Rena!

¡Ya deja de estar gritando y ven aquí! -Nobu grito nervioso e Izanamy los siguió, los tres estaban en medio del bosque mientras buscaban a Tigresa la cual estaba caminando más adelante, llego a la orilla de donde solían estar las escaleras, se agachó y tallo el suelo, estaba duro y recto pero también un poco hueco, parecía que había ruinas, ella subió con cuidado, las escaleras seguían ahí después de siglos, siguió subiendo por un rato más hasta que llegó a la cima de la montaña, todo estaba liso y nivelado, como si el terreno ya huviera sido ocupado antes, todo estaba cubierto de hiervas y flores, se dio la vuelta y encontró una pared hecha de roca, la toco y sintió que era piedra como la de los edificios, una especie de concreto, siguió caminando un poco entrando a una cueva y ahí encontró lo que no esperaba, había una estatua destruida de un dragón en el suelo, estaba hecha de piedra y el pedestal estaba completamente destruido, se acercó a la cabeza y la tomo en sus brazos para verla-

¿Las cosas cambiaron tanto? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, escucho un par de pasos detrás de ella-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo detrás de ella -

No lo sé -dijo Tigresa calmada- llego a este lugar y me doy cuenta de que la sociedad nos olvidó por mucho tiempo, sinceramente me asusta el futuro que vivirá mi próxima familia o vivió

Bueno siempre podemos tenerle miedo a lo que no conocemos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se sentó junto a ella viendo el lugar- no sabemos cómo es el futuro, no sabemos en podemos ayudar y en que no, pero si se esto, China en paz, Japón también y nuestras familias lograron llegar existir aún después de varios siglos después de nuestra existencia, de ser así el futuro no puede ser tan malo -Tigresa sintió y le dio un ligero golpe amistoso en él brazo- ¿me tocaste?

Te di un golpecito amistoso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Se sintió como una caricia de bebe -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le rasco una de las orejas haciéndola ronronear un poco- jaja vaya tú sí me caes mejor que la Tigresa de mi dimensión

¿Qué te haría la otra yo sí le hicieras esto? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Izanamy le rascaba la cabeza haciéndola ronronear-

Conociéndola me rompería el brazo entero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se levantaron y siguieron caminando tratando de ver que encontraban pero no había nada todo estaba destruido o convertido en polvo-

Escuché que gritaste "¡Hay mis hijas!" -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco- ¿tenías hijas?

Ahora que las recuerdo...si -dijo Izanamy nervioso- Hanabi y Rena estaban...en...hay...bueno no importa creo que Hinata hará un buen trabajo cuidándolas

Eres muy confiado -dijo Tigresa tranquila- ¿dónde están Nobu y Pan?

Ellos no pudieron pasar de la tercera parte de las escaleras y los deje allá abajo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos vieron que en una parte de las escaleras Pan estaba tirada en el suelo respirando muy agitada y Nobu estaba sentado descansando y respirando un poco agitado, los dos aGuerreros tuvieron que regresar a donde estaban descansando-

Chicos encontré un fragmento de la gema del tiempo -dijo Tigresa tranquila- Izanamy dice que la gema del tiempo se dividió en ocho partes

Si..haf..haf tenemos..la..idea...de -Pan trataba a de hablar pero estaba muy cansada- muchas..escaleras...creo que voy a vomitar -Tigresa se rió un poco-

Nobu cree que puede rastrear los otros siete fragmentos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si puedo pero tardaré un tiempo ¿creen que pueden esperar? -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

El medallón te lleva de regreso al tiempo que quieras nosotros podremos esperar el tiempo que sea necesario -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¡vamos a conocer el futuro!


	85. Chapter 85

**Conociendo el futuro**

En China en el año 2016 Tigresa e Izanamy estaban acompañando a Nobu y a Pan en la camioneta blanca, Nobu al parecer lo estaba llevando a un lugar especial para descansar-

Antes de ir a donde tenemos que ir ¿podemos pasar por algo de comer? -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Ya es más de medianoche -dijo Pan viendo su reloj- no creo que haya nada de comida por ahora -se escucho un gran gruñido y todos se dieron la vuelta viendo a Izanamy el cual se estaba riendo tallando su estómago-

Perdón es que tengo mucha hambre jajaja -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Vaya realmente tiene mucha hambre suena a que tuviera a Chubaka ahí dentro -dijo Pan sorprendida- Nobu mejor pasamos a una tienda o él nos podría comer

Si yo también pensé lo mismo -dijo Nobu nervioso y sonriendo, condujeron por un rato hasta que Nobu los llevo a una tienda abierta las 24 horas del día, se estacionó y comenzaron a bajar mientras Tigresa e Izanamy bajaron con cuidado viendo la tienda-

Ox...zono -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿qué es este lugar?

Es una tienda de servicios de comida, bebidas y demás solo hay que comprarlas -dijo Pan sonriendo, los cuatro entraron mientras una oveja estaba atendiendo con calma- vengan vamos por alguna comida rápida tal vez haya algo que les guste -Tigresa la siguió hasta un lugar con dulces mientras Nobu estaba en una sección con comida chatarra con Izanamy-

Sabri..tas...-dijo Izanamy tranquilo pero se sorprendió al ver la variedad de comida empacada- hay muchas papas...¿cómo saber cuál es el mejor sabor?

Ten come una de estas tienen queda y son surtidas -dijo Nobu sonriendo tomando una bolsa de palomitas, papas y demás en una bolsa azul con queso- pero escoge bien no queremos que...-Izanamy no lo escucho solo tomo todas las bolsas que pudo y se fue- oye...

¿Estos son dulces? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo cada dulce como si fuera una niña pequeña- hay con picante, con azúcar, chocolate fresas y demás

Si pero ten cuidado quienes no están acostumbrados a tanta azúcar tienden a ponerse locos -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigresa tomo todos los dulces que pudo y fue a reunirse con Izanamy- oigan no pueden comérselos ahora

¿Por qué no? -dijeron los dos haciendo pucheros-

Porque primero hay que pagarlos -dijo Nobu calmado, los llevo a la caja registradora y las fueron cargando- ¿cuánto va a ser?

Bueno joven -dijo la oveja sonriendo parecía que era muy joven como de unos 22 años- vaya bueno son unos 200 yuanes -Nobu y Pan tragaron algo grueso mientras Tigresa buscaba algo en su ropa-

¿Le sirve esto? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mostrando una moneda de oro-

¡¿Una moneda de oro?! -gritaron los tres sorprendidos mientras Izanamy buscaba algunas monedas-

Yo tengo unas monedas espero que le sirvan -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mostrando unas cuantas monedas-

Con la moneda le sobra -dijo la oveja sorprendida, tomó la moneda y la reviso- bien es válida y una moneda de oro de este peso tiene su valor de al menos

2000 yuanes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Qué? Jaja no mi reina apenas tiene 1300 yuanes -dijo la oveja riendo y le dio 1100 yuanes a Tigresa, todos se fueron con calma- que tengan una buena noche, por cierto Nobu te espero en mi departamento para nuestra sesión de estudios este domingo

Claro Bella yo estaré ahí -dijo Nobu sonriendo, la oveja le regresó el saludo sonriendo y moviendo los dedos, Pan sus enojo un poco y le sujetó la liga de la ropa interior a Nobu- ¡Hay calzón chino No! -Pan lo jaló mientras Izanamy revisaba las cosas en la camioneta- ¡Pan por favor no siento la conciencia!

Cállate y conduce -dijo Pan molesta, Nobu entro quejándose, mientras Tigresa e Izanamy estaban dentro- ahora ¿a dónde los llevamos?

Vamos al edificio de mi tío el tiene cuartos para nosotros -dijo Nobu tranquilo- hay te pasas Pan sentí como casi me lo partes

Ja que ni que tuvieras mucho -dijo Pan molesta, Nobu alzó una ceja y comenzó a conducir, Pan estaba gruñendo mientras Tigresa e Izanamy comían tranquilos en la parte trasera de la camioneta-

Jamás pensé que el queso se mezclaba con las papas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo comiendo mucho queso-

Lo po agente se mezcla muy bien con lo dulce y da un sabor curioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos estaban comiendo hasta que Tigresa encontró una pizza- ¿qué es esta cosa..? ¿Pi..zza? ¿Qué es una...Pi...zza?

Es comida y la calenté pensé que querían probar algo nuevo -dijo Pan sonriendo, la abrieron y la olieron, Izanamy tomó un pedazo y le dio una mordida-

¿Cómo está ? ¿Rica? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, e Izanamy asintio, le dio otra mordida y estiro el queso-

Se estira y huele raro pero sabe muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa tomo un pedazo y lo probó, los dos siguieron comiendo juntos, Nobu condujo por unos minutos hasta que llegó a un edificio pintado de verde con partes rojos y algunos amarillos-

Bienvenidos a mi casa -dijo Nobu tranquilo, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y el entro con la camioneta y la guardo- la devolveré mañana a la universidad

Bien -dijo Pan algo sería con el mientras Nobu estaba confundido- ahora ¿dónde y vamos a dormí? -Tigresa e Izanamy bajaron de la camioneta cubiertos de dices y queso- ¿qué les pasó? Están todo batidos con queso

Perdón me volví loco con tanto queso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo cubierto de queso en la cara y manos-

Yo quería de esa cosa llamada Pizza pero el capitán glotón me quito la mitad -dijo Tigresa como burla, ella estaba cubierta de queso en el hocico, las manos y su ropa estaba cubierta de dulces y azúcar- ¿hicimos mal?

No pero ahora están sucios necesitan ropa limpia -dijo Pan sorprendida- y por lo visto un baño también

Tengo ropa en el edificio -dijo Nobu sonriendo- espero que les quede para al menos dormir por ahora

Yo también tengo ropa mía creo que a Tigresa le queda -dijo Pan sonriendo, los cuatro subieron de la cochera a un sala, era amplia y con varios muebles en el frente, había una todavía son y un pasillo que llevaba a una pequeña cocina- no me canso de este lugar

Si mi tío trae muchas visitas, me deja quedarme en uno de los cuartos cuando vengo a la universidad -dijo Nobu tranquilo- o cuando mis padres viajan mucho, bien iré por la ropa para que puedan dormir

Bien creo que también iré por la mía, ¿mis maletas llegaron con bien? -dijo Pan sonriendo y Nobu asintio, los dos fueron a sus cuartos mientras Tigresa veía la casa un poco, asomo su cabeza por la ventana y vio la ciudad de noche-

Qué bonita vista pero el aire está contaminado, se siente algo feo -dijo Tigresa tranquila- pero creo que hace más calor que en nuestra época -Izanamy estaba viendo el mueble y se sentó un momento pero se sentó en el control remoto de la televisión, encendió la televisión mostrando un video de canción rock, Izanamy grito sorprendido saltando del sofá- ¡¿qué pasa?!

¡Esa cosa se encendió y tiene a alguien dentro! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo como un leopardo estaba tocando la guitarra y cantando-

Es extraño ¿cómo entro ahí? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, se acercó y todo la televisión con sus manos- hola...¿cómo entraste? -siguió tocando la televisión, Izanamy encontró el control y presionó un botón cambiando de canal y Tigresa se alejó un poco, el programa era un novela con dos personajes enamorados-

Ahora son dos...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido- parece que es un aparato que permite ver a los habitantes...esto debe ser...de algún lugar -los dos estaban viendo la tele sorprendidos-

¿Qué más hay? -Tigresa tomo el control y presionó un botón cambiando a una película de monstruos- ¡ah un monstruo! -se alejó sorprendido mientras Izanamy se ponía en guardia- ¡debe ser cerca de por aquí la batalla!

Romperé esta cosa -Izanamy levanto el puño listo para golpear la televisión hasta que llegó Nobu-

¡Espera! -Nobu le grito y lo sujeto- ¡No rompas mi tele!

¡Pero hay un monstruo atacando! -dijo Izanamy serio-

Es solo una película no es real -dijo Pan nerviosa e Izanamy levanto una ceja- se una película es como una obra de teatro, no es real tranquilos

¿Una obra de teatro? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida saliendo de detrás del sofá- ¿qué es esta cosa?

Es una televisión aquí puedes ver cosas de entretenimientos como obras de teatro, comedias o música ustedes tranquilos esto no es real -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa y Nobu asintio-

¿Entonces esto no es real? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y los dos asintieron, se alejó un poco- vaya ¿qué más cosas muestra esta caja?

Lo único que encontrarás a estas ahora será porno -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Pan entrecerró los ojos y lo vio algo molesta- bueno yo digo...no es que lo vea...-vio a los lados nervioso-

Si como no, mejor vayan a bañarse debemos descansar ah sido un largo día -dijo Pan calmada, le dio a cada uno una toalla y una muda de ropa- escuchen sus ropas déjenlas a un lado mañana les daremos ropa nueva -los dos asintieron y fueron al baño, el baño era pequeño como para una persona, tenía una tina, una regadera en donde estaba una silla todo detrás de una puerta de cristal que no reflejaba nada pero los dos estaban frente al retrete, era de porcelana blanca y tenía la tapaba abajo-

Esto debe ser el inodoro -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- entonces eso es el lavamanos -vio el lavamanos frente a ella, Izanamy se acercó y toco una de las llaves dejando salir el agua-

Parece que está conectado al río -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿cómo funciona todo aquí? -los dos entraron al baño y comenzaron a revisar todo, Izanamy abrió la regadera y el agua caliente le cayó encima- hay esta caliente -le cerró como pudo y revisión la segunda- está salió fría pero para mí está bien

Te mojaste la ropa -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y se acercó a la tina, le abrió la llave y la tina se fue llenando- creo que esta es la tina -le puso su tapón y se comenzó a llenar de agua- mira hay un patito de juguete -encontró un pato de juguete y lo apreto soltando un chillido- ¡Hay esta vivo! -lo soltó y cayó en el agua dejando que flotara-

Creo que no está vivo -Izanamy lo tomo y le dio la vuelta- mira tiene agujero en el pecho -lo apreto y chillo, lo volvió a apretar pero sus ojos se volvieron afilados y comenzó a morderlo haciendo que chillara-

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltalo! -Tigresa trato de quitárselo pero Izanamy gruñía cada vez que ella lo sujetaba- ¡dámelo dámelo! -Izanamy sacudió la cabeza mientras Tigresa trataba de quitarle el sujete de la boca-

¡Ya basta de juegos! -Pan entro girando por la puerta principal- ¡Izanamy sácate eso de la boca! -Izanamy abrió la boca y dejo salir el juguete- Tigresa tienes que it arte la ropa y luego te bañas Izanamy espera afuera -los dos asintieron, Izanamy se quedo sentado en el pasillo con las cosas en las manos, Tigresa estaba sentada en la tina cubierta de agua y Japón, su cuerpo se podía ve un poco por el agua, sus pechos estaba flotando un poco en el agua, estaba sonrojada y sonreía-

No es tan grande como la del palacio pero es agradable -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se rajó lo mejor que pudo esperando que todo saliera bien después de unos minutos salió usando una blusa ajustada al cuerpo mostrando todas las curvas de su busto, en el pecho decía "Relax", también usaba un short de color vino corto y un poco ajustado a su cuerpo, la puerta se abrió y Tigresa salió, cuando Nobu la vio se fijó en cada detalle del cuerpo de Tigresa, su pelo estaba brilloso porque estaba mojado y el olor del shampoo era muy fuerte y delicioso, las mejillas de Tigresa estaban sonrojadas por el agua caliente que uso dándole un aspecto tierno, cuando se fijó en sus pechos noto como tenía los senos muy marcados en la playera hasta los pezones por el pelo mojado, algo de sus senos se podía ver por el cuello de la playera y pudo notar que tenían un brillo con un tono sonrojado, siguió mirando más hasta sus caderas y noto como sus muslos tenían el pelo blanco, _"cada parte de ella es hermosa ¡Pero miren esos muslos!"_ Pensó Nobu sorprendido de ver los muslos de Tigresa, eran gruesos y algo grandes, " _su forma, su grosor son perfectas, la piel blanca brillante, ese short tan pequeño es la ventana a la perfección femenina, esos glúteos redondos_ " pensó Nobu mientras veía las piernas de Tigresa con un brillo especial en sus ojos, " _este es el premio para un fetichista de piernas, Rey Arturo ¡Rey Arturo!_ " Pan noto como Nobu no dejaba de verla y entonces cuando Izanamy entró al baño cerró la puerta de un solo golpe despertando a Nobu-

¿Ya terminaste de verla? Pervertido de muslos -dijo Pan molesta y celosa-

¡¿Qué?! ¡No, cálmate, no lo hice, cálmate, Chichimate! -dijo Nobu nervioso y sonrojado, Pan tenía los ojos afilados viéndolo con enojo dejando a Nobu más molesto-

¿Por qué le dices Pervertido de muslos? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Porque su fetiche son los muslos -dijo Pan molesta y luego vio a Tigresa y noto su cuerpo por todo el tiempo de entrenamiento, cuando vio sus pechos se quedó hecha de piedra, sus ojos se agrandaron quedando en blanco mientras que parecía molesta, su boca se torció en una sonrisa algo rara, " _sus pechos son más grandes que los míos, a comparación parece que los míos fueran los de una niña"_ pensó Pan molesta viendo el busto de Tigresa- que envidia por lo grande -Tigresa se sonrojo un poco y se tapo el busto- espero que no haga un desastre tu amigo

¡Chica panda! ¡Chica panda rápido té necesito! -se escucharon algunos gritos de Izanamy dentro del baño, Nobu tuvo un fuerte escalosfrio en todo el cuerpo mientras Pan se sonrojo y le sonrió a Nobu-

Si ¿qué necesitas? Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo -dijo Pan sonriendo- y mi nombre es Pan

¿Me puedes dar otra ropa? -dijo Izanamy desde el baño-

¿Qué tiene de malo la que te di? -dijo Pan confundida-

¡Es rosada, no pienso usar nada rosado! -Izanamy estaba dentro del baño viendo que Pan le había dado una playera rosada con un short amarillo de hombre- ¡sobre todo el amarillo no me gusta! -Nobu y Tigresa se estaban riendo un poco-

Bueno si no quieres usar eso pues anda desnudo -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras su cara se volvía roja- vamos a ver si te atreves -Pan sonrio mientras que Izanamy no contesto, la puerta se abrió dejando a Pan sorprendida- ¡era broma no lo hagas! -se cubrió la cara asustada y mientras Tigresa se acercó para ver-

No iba a salir así -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, se había puesto el short corto con la ropa interior, pero o tenía puesta su camisa, a Pan le salió una gran nube de vapor de la cabeza al ver el cuerpo de Izanamy-

Como que estas fuertecito -dijo Pan sonriendo algo sonrojada, vio el cuerpo entrenado de Izanamy, delgado y con algunas cicatrices, su brazo izquierdo tenía varias marcas en el hombro como si lo huvieran cortado con algo muy filoso, vio su pecho con una cicatriz en forma de Cruz en el año izquierdo- no está mal, nada mal

Bueno ya puedes dejar de verlo -dijo Nobu molesto y celoso, Pan le sonrió un poco burlándose de de Nobu- mejor vayan a dormir -los dos los llevaron a un cuarto con dos camas juntas- lo siento pero tendrá que dormir juntos hay sábanas y cobijas en el armario de ahí -vieron un ropero a un lado de la habitación y luego siguieron viendo que solo estaban las camas y el armario- bien nos vemos a en la mañana, Nobu cerró la puerta dejando a los dos confundidos-

Te lo abvierto me intentas hacer algo malo te golpearé -dijo Tigresa algo sería mientras se acostaban-

No es por ofenderte pero ya estuve con una tigresa más sexy que tú, así que no gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se acostó y se cubrió dejando a Tigresa con la duda-

¿Con quién? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Izanamy solo hizo un ruido- dime -se volvió a escuchar un ruido de no, Tigresa se molesto un momento y luego sonrió, se acercó con cuidado y le rasco levemente la oreja derecha- vamos dime -uso una voz algo infantil mientras le rascaba la oreja a Izanamy haciendo que se pusiera nervioso " _jijiji esta técnica la utilizo en Po siempre que quiero convencerlo, como Izanamy es mitad felino esto lo pondrá nervioso"_ pensó Tigresa con malicia, mientras Izanamy estaba sonrojado-

No...me...convencerás...no funcionará -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Tigresa se comenzó a reír y le soplo en el oído haciendo que gritara y cayera de cara al suelo- auuu está bien es de mi dimensión pero jamás diré su nombre solo que era una tigresa muy sexy, y blanca, y con senos muy grandes y pompas esponjosas

Eres odioso -dijo Tigresa de forma infantil y se acostó, todos estaban acostados, con Pan y Nobu los dos estaban molestos en sus camas-

Tonto Nobu mira que quedarse viéndole tanto a Tigresa -dijo Pan molesta y celosa, recordó la cara de año u al ver el cuerpo de Tigresa y se enojo todavía más- hay Estupido lobo Shiba

Tonta Pan mira que ponerse a juguetear con el -dijo Nobu molesto mientras se cubría la cabeza- te odiaría si no te amara tanto -la noche siguió su ritmo mientras todos dormían,en la madrugada Tigresa se estaba riendo y moviendo mientras dormía parecía que tenía un pequeño sueño-

Si Po baila para mami...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo, en su sueño Po le estaba bailando usando nada más un pantalón, Po se dio la vuelta y movió su trasero frente a Tigresa y ella lo apreto con sus manos- uuu a mami le gusta -Tigresa abrió la boca y le dio una mordida a algo en la realidad-

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa! -Izanamy se despertó gritando con un ojo en forma de estrella- Hayaiyai -se fijó a un lado y vio que lo que Tigresa estaba mordiendo era su trasero, Tigresa despertó por el grito y vio a los lados solo para toparse con la mirada de Izanamy encima suyo- disculpa...estas mordiéndome una pompa -Tigresa reaccionó y vio a donde estaba mordiendo y luego a él-

No es cierto -dijo Tigresa sin soltarlo, lo soltó y comenzó a limpiarse la boca con las manos-

¿Qué está pasando aquí? -dijo Pan sorprendida entrando al cuarto-

Me mordió la pompa -Izanamy señaló a Tigresa- ¿por qué me mordiste?

Soñé que le mordía las pompas a Po -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y los demás se sorprendieron hasta que Izanamy se comenzó a reír y Pan solo se tallo la cabeza, revisó su reloj y se sorprendió-

Rayos ya son las como de la mañana -dijo Pan sorprendida- rápido dense un baño y vengan a este cuarto les daré ropa nueva para ir a la universidad

¿A la universidad? -dijeron los dos sorprendidos- ¿qué es la universidad? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Espera Pan ¿realmente piensas llevarlos a la universidad? -dijo Nobu sorprendido-

Si lo haré me ayudaran en mi nuevo trabajo de historia y la exposición para la maestra coneja -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Pero ella dijo que tenias tres dias -dijo Nobu preocupado-

No importa, con los datos, las imágenes y ellos tengo lo necesario para hacer la explosión ya -dijo Pan sonriendo- ellos me regresaran mi gloria de puros diez -Pan sonrio mientras Nobu se golpeó la cara con la mano- dense prisa tengo mucho que mostrar de ustedes sobre todo para que todos vean que yo tenía razón y las gemas son reales así como sus poderes por fin les daré una bofetada en la cara a los que me llamaron loca -se comenzó a reír mientras los demás se quedaron confundidos- alistense ya -después de una media hora Pan estaba usando una camisa blanca con un pantalón jean, Nobu usaba una playera blanca de cuello en v con una pantalón de mezclilla- ¿ya están listos?

Danos tiempo esta cosa me cuesta trabajo de poner -dijo Tigresa desde el cuarto, después de unos minutos Tigresa salió usando una blusa roja de bordes amarillos y cuello redondo ajustada al cuerpo, también usaba un pantalón de mezclilla- listo no me pude poner esa cosa que llamas sostén así que solo me pude mi venda para el busto

Ya veo -dijo Pan sorprendida mientras Nobu estaba sonriendo sonrojado, Pan le sujetó una de sus orejas y lo jaló con fuerza haciendo que Nobu soltara algunos quejidos de dolor- bien Izanamy date prisa que llegaremos tarde -se escucharon algunos paso y vieron como Izanamy usaba una playera de cuello redondo con una araña blanca en el pecho de cuerpo triangular y patas largas y delgadas, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una chamarra blanca con una línea negra en los hombros y debajo una línea roja delgada- vaya te queda muy bien

Bien entonces ¿a dónde vamos? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Ya verán -dijo Pan sonriendo, los cuatro salieron en la camioneta de Nobu rumbo a la universidad-

No puedo creer que de nuevo salimos en esta carreta de metal -dijo Izanamy sorprendido golpeando una pared de la camioneta-

A esto se le llama automóvil -dijo Pan sonriendo- lo usamos para ir a diferentes lugares de una distancia muy grande pero funciona con un combustible de la tierra

¿Automóvil? ¿Combustible? ¿La tierra? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a Pan- eso suena a fantasía para nosotros

Viendo técnica esto pasa en diferentes épocas la tecnología siempre avanza -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

¿La tecnología siempre avanza? -dijo Izanamy en un susurro- solo falta que las máquinas que fabricó Taotie sean un gran adelanto tecnológico aquí -Nobu y Pan se pusieron salvo tensos y se vieron con algo de miedo y estaban algo nerviosos- algo como un robot con ocho tentáculos

O una esfera de la muerte o un toro gigante mecánico -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿eso sería imposible en esta época?

Pues claro que sería imposible -dijo Nobu sonriendo algo nervioso-

Si solo existe en las películas -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa, Tigresa se asomó su cabeza por una ventana y vio la ciudad, estaba sorprendida por el gran cambio que había pasado, hasta hace un día ella estaba una civilización que construía sus casas con rocas o una mezcla especial, donde las casas eran pequeñas para diferentes animales y hoy estaba en una civilización completamente diferente con máquinas, animales diferentes de los que se ve en China por regular y hablando entre ellos y también había otros que no hablaban chino-

Esto es realmente impresionante -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- jamás imaginé que habría tanta variedad de animales ahora

Se ahora se catalogan depredador y presas -dijo Pan sonriendo- todos vivimos en armonía y no hay guerras como las que solía haber en su tiempo -los dos a guardianes solo asintieron hasta que Nobu llevó al campus de la escuela- que bien y llegamos a la escuela -Nobu buscó donde estacionarse hasta que llegó a un lugar y dejo la camioneta con un hipopótamo que resultó ser un oficial de seguridad-

Bien la camioneta ya está en manos de los empleados -dijo Nobu sonriendo- ¿quieren ver la escuela? -sonrío viendo como Tigresa e Izanamy estaba viendo la universidad y asintieron- bien primero lo primero la cafetería

Jaja eso me gusta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no importa qué época sea nunca olvidaré la palabra más importante de todas

No hay tiempo mi clase está por empezar y los necesito en el salón rápido amigos -dijo Pan nerviosa y los dos asintieron, la siguieron hasta el salón de clases- les abvierto la profesora es la peor profesora de todas de grosera y mala

Para que le de miedo a Pan debe ser un animal muy grande y peligroso -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

Yo les digo -dijo Pan calmada, los cuatro entraron y vieron una silla de cuero en el centro de la sala, la silla se giró y presento a la maestra coneja- yo...

¡Reprobada! -grito la coneja sonriendo-

Pero si ni siquiera he dicho nada -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Perdón me gusta hacer eso -dijo la coneja sonriendo- entiendo que me llamó para que viniera a hacerle una prueba nueva y esta vez trajo algo que comprueba la verdad de su investigación -Pan asintio- ¿dónde están esas "pruebas"?

Son ellos -dijo Pan sonriendo- ellos son los guardianes de otra época y sus temas son reales

Hay por favor -dijo la coneja molesta- ¿crees que está gata y este...este...lobo pueden hacer algo como los guardianes de las leyendas? -se rió un poco mientras Tigresa no le gustó que la llamara gata una coneja de ese tamaño- ¿qué eres muchacho? Pareces lobo pero veo tigre -vio a Izanamy de pies a cabeza- ¿tienes novia o esposa? -sonrío un poco lujuriosa-

Mire esto chicos transfórmense -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigresa e Izanamy solo levantaron los hombros y aplicaron fuerza pasando a su forma de guardian expulsando algo de energía, la coneja se quedo sorprendida mientras sus orejas caían- ¿qué tal? ¿Ahora sí tendré mi diez? -la coneja abrió la boca y asintio soltando un leve ruido de la boca- miren esto Izanamy bola de fuego -Izanamy creó una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y la disparo por la ventana, se escucho que impactó con fuerza y algo exploto, todos salieron a ver por la ventana-

¡Un automóvil se está quemando! -todos vieron por la ventana como un auto se estaba quemando-

¡Ese es mi auto! -grito la maestra coneja, Pan, Nobu, Tigresa e Izanamy se vieron entre ellos y salieron corriendo del salón-

¿Pero todavía me pondrá mi diez? -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras la coneja estaba sorprendida y molesta- ok no -se fue corriendo cerrando la puerta-


	86. Chapter 86

**La voz**

Nobu y Pan estaban caminando en la escuela mientras los bomberos apagaban el auto de la profesora coneja, diestras de ellos estaban Tigresa e Izanamy-

La regaron en serio ahora si la regaron -dijo Pan sorprendida- no sólo asustaron a la maestra sino que destruyeron su auto y es posible que no tenga mi diez ahora sí mi vida está aburrí nada -se quejó pero y estaba por llorar- Buaaa...-Nobu le tapo la boca-

Ya no llores Pan de seguro no fue a propósito y es más la maestra coneja estará tan sorprendida que si te dará tu diez -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Pan asintio y Nobu la soltó- ok todo estará bien

¡Fenómeno destruye autos! -la coneja paso y grito molesta dejando sorprendidos a todos-

Yo no destruí su auto -dijo Pan nerviosa-

No tú panda con complejo de la historia y amigo lobo gay -dijo la coneja molesta, Pan se dio un poco y Nobu solo estaba confundido- me refiero a él -señaló a Izanamy el cual estaba confundido- este tipo destruyo mi auto y más le vale que tenga una buena fortuna porque lo haré pagar cada daño -coneja estaba molesta mientras Tigresa se comenzó a reír- ¿qué están divertido gata?

Usted...es...que...es tan -Tigresa se tapaba la boca para no reír- es tan chiquita -Tigresa no aguanto y se comenzó a reír con fuerza- es como si una niña estuviera regañando a un adulto -la coneja apenas le llegaba a Izanamy a la cintura con todo y orejas mientras Izanamy se estaba riendo con la boca cerrada-

¡Ya deja de reírte! -la coneja grito molesta mientras los demás se fueron retirando un poco-

Perdóneme -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco-

Tú lobo mejor me pagas lo que me debes -se giró pero Izanamy ya no estaba y la coneja bajo las orejas- ¿dónde está? -se giró pero Tigresa ya no estaba- ¡¿dónde están todos?! ¡Huy cuando tenga la oportunidad Pan sufrirá mi ira! -la coneja se fue molesta mientras los demás estaban escondidos detrás de una pared sonriendo-

Vaya que habilidad ninja -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Izanamy asintio- bien vamos a ver el campus por un rato, el primer punto de nuestro recorrido es el campo de futbol

¿Quieres ver la práctica de futbol americano? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Si vamos a ver un rato después vamos a ver más cosas -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

No queremos interrumpirlos pero queremos comer algo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Tigresa asintio- tengo mucha hambre y no aguanto más

Bien vengan les mostraremos algo -dijo Pan sonriendo, los llevo a un pequeño puesto con algunas mesas hechas de concreto para que ellos se sentarán y pudieran ver el menú, Tigresa estaba sorprendida había muchas comidas que no conocía sobre todo unas del estilo americano-

¿Qué es una...Jam...burguesa? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Una hamburguesa de Tofu -dijo Nobu sonriendo- es uno de mis platillos favoritos

¿Tofu? Eeeeew odio el Tofu -dijo Tigresa asqueada- otra cosa

Bueno yo quiero esto llamado burrito, la hamburguesa que Tigresa no quiere con papas y un maíz cocido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Pan y Nobu se vieron entre ellos sorprendidos por la comida que pidió-

Yo quiero la sopa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Nobu y Pan asintieron, después de un rato estuvieron comiendo tranquilos pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que Izanamy había comido un platillo de cada una de las cosas que estaban en el menú- gracias Pan por la comida

De nada..-dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿acaso es un monstruo? -Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo su estómago lleno-

Haaaa estuvo delisioso no me cabe ni un bocado más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Come peor que tú madre -dijo Nobu sorprendido y Pan asintio, después de un rato siguieron viendo la universidad hasta que Nobu los llevo al campo de futbol donde un equipo de animales estaban practicando entre ellos, estaban jugando futbol americano con fuerza- estamos aquí en el campo de futbol

¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Están peleando? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No, este es un juego llamado futbol -dijo Nobu sonriendo- aquí se practica un poco y es un deporte, es muy entendido para mí

¿Has tratado de jugarlo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Tratado? Casi se mata por quedar hacerlo -dijo Pan con enojo y en un tono de burla- un gorila de doscientos kilos le cayó encima y estuvo con el brazo derecho enyesado por meses

En primera Gorin Gorilon se disculpó no me vio, además es mi deporte favorito quiero intentarlo -dijo Nobu sonriendo- déjame probar un poco

Perdón pero si te rompes otra cosa no me vengas llorando Nobunaga -dijo Pan molesta, Tigresa sonrio y luego vio a un grupo de hembras usando trajes de porristas azules y dorado, parecía que su porrista lider era Glaze-

¿Oigan y ese grupo de hembras que hace? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Son las porristas del equipo animan al grupo para que gane el juego contra otro equipo -dijo Pan calmada- pero solo son un grupo de brujas que les gusta molestar y sentirse superior a los demás, me dan asco, todas y cada una de ellas me dan asco -Izanamy estaba moviendo la cola de lado a lado sonriendo-

Si dan asco...grrrrr...que trajesito -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, en un momento se imaginó a Iza usando ese traje, una blusa ajustado a su cuerpo mostrando el ombligo, una falda corta mostrando sus piernas torneadas y un par de pompones mientras ella sonreía y guiñaba un ojo, Izanamy estaba sonrojado y riendo un poco, cosa que Tigresa entendió mal y sujeto la oreja derecha de Izanamy y se la jalo con fuerza- Hayaiyai no, la oreja no...

Hola Pan -dijo Glaze sonriendo, las dos se dieron un abrazo y sonrieron- ¿qué haces aquí?

Ha bueno unos primos vinieron a visitarnos un rato -dijo Pan sonriendo- ella es Tigresa mi prima y su hermanastro Raizar -los dos mencionados le pusieron atención y se quedaron confundidos pero Tigresa no soltaba a Izanamy- chicos ella es Glaze mi mejor amiga

Hola mucho gusto encantada de conocerlos -dijo Glaze sonriendo y los dos regresaron el saludo- no me digas que Nobu los trajo aquí primero para intentar entrar al equipo de nuevo

Si eso quiere -dijo Pan algo irritada-

¿Y dónde está Nobu? -dijo Glaze confundida, los tres buscaron a Nobu y luego apareció usando un short negro muy corto y una playera amarilla- ¡Hay Nobu ¿qué te pusiste?! -Glaze se sonrojo y se tapo la boca, Pan se tapo los ojos sonrojada mientras Izanamy le tapo los ojos a Tigresa y desvío la mirada-

¿Qué tiene de malo? -dijo Nobu sonriendo- este es mi equipo para hacer ejercicio -estiro una pierna y doblo la otra y comenzó a hacer sentadillas, Glaze se sonrojo a un más pero los demás no lo miraban- ¿qué les da pena? A mí no

Si Nobu ya detente que nos da conjuntivitis -dijo Pan avergonzada, Nobu comenzó a hacer sentadillas-

¡Guarda las joyas de la familia por favor! -Izanamy grito sonrojado y asqueado-

Ya que tengo que hacer la prueba -dijo Nobu sonriendo, se fue corriendo y comenzó a hablar con un oso negro quien parecía ser el entrenador-

Ese chico necesita un short más corto o unos pantalones -dijo Glaze avergonzada, los demás asintieron sorprendidos, Nobu regresó sonriendo-

Bien tengo una oportunidad como pateador veremos si puedo -dijo Nobu sonriendo, los demás estaban sorprendidos-

¿Alguien más vio sus cosas salir de esa cosa? -dijo Tigresa asqueada y los demás asintieron, se acercaron al campo a ver a Nobu practicar- bien ¿por qué Nobu quiere hacer esto?

Es macho muchos son así -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bien Nobunaga veamos qué tienes aparte de lo que todos podemos ver debajo de esos shorts -dijo él oso negro nervioso, Nobu asintio y el oso soplo un silbato que lastimo a Tigresa de sus oídos, Nobu corrió un par de pasos y le dio una patada al balón frente a él pero por alguna razón el balón termino avanzando y le dio al entrenador en la entre pierna- ¡Oooooouuuu! -los machos hicieron mueca de dolor, el entrenador se sujeto el area afectada- ouuu ouuu ouuuu jiji no -se comenzó a recostar en el suelo mientras sujetaba la zona-

¡GOOOOOOL! -Tigresa grito levantando los brazos-

No eso no dice aquí -dijo Pan riendo un poco- buen intento Nobu -Nobu asintio, trato de nuevo tomó el balón y lo lanzó pero el balón se desvió y golpeó a una porrista leona que estaba practicando y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Nobu se preocupó e Izanamy se comenzó a reír, Nobu tomó otro balón y lo lanzó, pero esta vez el balón giró y le dio a un jaguar que estaba tomando agua, el balón golpeó al jaguar y este cayó sobre la mesa de bebidas tirando todo y el quedó en el suelo, Tigresa e Izanamy se estaban riendo un poco- buen intento Nobu

Perdedor -Glaze le grito sonriendo y Nobu bajo las orejas definido-

Ya vamos Nobu cualquiera falla en algunos intentos -dijo Izanamy riendo, se acercó y tomó el balón- vamos practiquemos ¿qué es lo que tratas de hacer?

Debo lanzar ese halo y tratar de hacer que caiga entre esas dos barras de allá -dijo Nobu intranquilo señalando la portería, Izanamy tomó el balón y lo lanzó con fuerza, el balón termino cayendo en la portería, todos estaban sorprendida menos Tigresa la cual parecía que no le importaba-

¿Así? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Nobu asintio y el entrenador se acercó-

¿Cómo lo hiciste es un tiro de medio campo? -dijo el entrenador sorprendido e Izanamy levanto los brazos- trata de lanzar como lo hizo Nobu pero hacia mi -el entrenador se dobló un poco y abrió las manos pero se puso un poco más lejos- vamos lanza

Como lo hizo Nobu está bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomó el balón y lo lanzó de nuevo pero esta vez le dio al entrenador entre las piernas de nuevo, el entrenador grito y se quejó llorando en el suelo- él me dijo que lo lanzará como Nobu

¡No! ¡Él se refería a que lanzaras el balón hacia el pero no que lo golpearas! -grito Nobu sorprendido e Izanamy asintio sonriendo-

De verdad que tu primo es muy extraño -dijo Glaze sorprendida y Pan se tallo la cara apenada, después de un rato Pan los llevo al laboratorio para que conocieran nuevas cosas-

Bien este es el laboratorio de química aquí tengo una clase así que cállense y quédense tranquilos en lo que termina la clase -dijo Pan nerviosa, Tigresa e Izanamy asintieron, la clase comenzó mientras Tigresa estaba un poco aburrida e Izanamy estaba meditando sin llamar la atención, Tigresa se acercó con Pan-

Pan ¿qué haces? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Nada solo unas cuantas cosas deberías quedarte callada y en un rincón -dijo Pan nerviosa, usaba una bata blanca y unas gafas mientras tenía algunos líquidos y cosas frente a ella- necesito concentración para este experimento -comenzó a mezclar algunas cosas en un vaso, Tigresa se quedo callada- es enserio Tigresa esto requiere de un gran grado de concentración -siguió mezclando sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía- y esto no debe explotar ni encender humo

¿Humo como ahora? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Pan le puso atención a sus químicos y vio que estaban causando una reacción y esta sacaba humo- ¿eso es bueno? -en el laboratorio termino explotando todo con fuerza, Tigresa abrió una ventana y salió tosiendo por el humo, se dio la vuelta y vio como Nobu tenía la cara quemada excepto por donde tenía las gafas- ¿no me culparás de esto verdad?

No...esto fue mi culpa -dijo Pan nerviosa y teniendo un tic, después de un rato todos volvieron al departamento donde Pan se recostó en el mueble y Nobu cayó sentado en el suelo- que día más feo de verdad

Si y ni que lo digas es posible que el entrenador ya no pueda tener hijos -dijo Nobu nervioso, Izanamy y Tigresa entraron calmados y se sentaron en el suelo- no podemos dejarlos aquí no sabrían que hacer

Si es verdad -dijo Pan calmada- pero yo sé que los calmara -Pan busco en su mochila y sacó un reproductor de música con el logotipo de un plátano detrás- bien Tigresa ten usa esto -se lo dio con audífonos-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿qué hace esta cosa?

Reproduce música escucha -dijo Pan sonriendo, le puso los audífonos y comenzó a tocar sorprendiendo a Tigresa- ¿qué tal?

¡La melodía me agrada! -Tigresa grito sonriendo, los demás asintieron, mientras Nobu le dio algo a Izanamy-

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un libro? -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo el pequeño libro frente a él-

Es una manga es uno de mis favoritos espero que te guste -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Izanamy abrió el pequeño libro y comenzó a leerlo, parecía que le gustaba- bien los tendremos entretenidos por un rato

Me sorprende que tengas eso y no revistas de chicas en bikini -dijo Pan con burla, después de unos días Tigresa e Izanamy se quedaron en casa de Nobu pasando el rato, Tigresa tenía el reproductor estaba acostada en el sofá viendo el video una y otra vez con los audífonos puestos-

Me encanta esta canción -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, estaba moviendo los pies de arriba a abajo mientras tarareaba la canción- _i want give up, no i want give...i will star again_ -Tigresa estaba cantando sonriendo-

No puedo creer que lleves tres horas con esa canción -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ni yo, me encanta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- a propósito ¿cuándo dejarás ese manga? ¿O historieta? -Izanamy tenía en las manos un pequeño libro de cobertura blanca con una esfera naranja con una estrella en el centro-

Me encanta esta cosa, el personaje no es un animal pero es increíble es como un mono lampiño que puede convertir su cabello a Rubio con enojo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- las peleas son increíbles me encantan pero por alguna razón esta escena donde matan al calvo y luego se vuelve rubio me recuerda cuando yo me transformé por primera vez en mi Modo Guardian -a Tigresa le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza al escuchar eso- que pelea más increíble contra ese lagarto blanco de gran cabeza morada

Bueno no importa ¿por qué no podemos salir? Quiero ver el mundo -dijo Tigresa a manera de queja- no me gusta estar encerrada mientras el mundo moderno esta haya afuera

Pan dijo que no podíamos salir porque nos perderíamos además está algo molesta después de que destruimos la carreta metálica de su profesora y luego la culparon -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Dirás cuando tú destruiste la carreta metálica -dijo Tigresa con un tono de burla- yo solo soy una tigresa inocente

Una tigresa inocente que termino explotando medio salón de ciencias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla-

Eso fue un accidente -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, dejo el reproductor un momento y encendió la televisión, estaba cambiando de canal a hasta que encontró algo- Izanamy mira...-Izanamy solo soltó un leve gruñido- no enserio mira -le dio un leve empujón en la cabeza con su pie e Izanamy vio la televisión-

¡Así es dentro de dos dias tendremos el primer concurso de canto La voz China! -se escucho una voz en la televisión mostrando imágenes de animales cantando- ¡todos los participantes entraran para ganar el Gran Premio de 100,000 yuanes y este magnífico trofeo! -mostraron la imagen de un trofeo de color dorado con una gema Rubí en el centro-

Esa gema es...el fragmento del medallón del tiempo -Tigresa grito sorprendida e Izanamy se levanto sorprendido- tenemos que ganar ese torneo de canto

Más fácil robamos el trofeo y le quitamos la joya cuando terminemos se los regresamos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No, además ya les estamos costando mucho dinero a Pan y a Nobu tenemos que conseguir dinero debemos ir a ese lugar y tratar de inscribirnos para ganar -dijo Tigresa calmada e Izanamy asintio, estaban por salir pero Nobu y Pan entraron- que bueno que llegan los dos, oigan estábamos viendo la caja de imágenes parece que encontramos un pedazo del collar

¿De verdad? -dijo Pan sorprendida y los asintieron- ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo es?

Está en un trofeo de canto para China -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿La voz China? -dijeron los dos sorprendidos y los Guardianes asintieron- ¿el trofeo tiene ese fragmento? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Si y si ganamos nos darán un premio de gran precio -dijo Tigresa calmada- son 100, 000 yuanes

Tienen que ganar por el dinero -dijo Pan sorprendida con ojos en forma de yuanes- es decir tiene que ganar por el trofeo y tienen que recuperar el fragmento para que puedan volver

Pan tiene razón deben ganar además ese dinero nos ayudaría bastante -dijo Nobu tranquilo y los dos asintieron- vamos de una vez en la camioneta para que puedan inscribirse el concurso ser intenso -lo siguieron y fueron una camioneta verde rumbo a lo que parecía ser un estadio con un domo de color negro encima, afuera del estadio vieron una gran fila de animales con números en el pecho esperando para entrar- miren eso son muchos

Debemos entrar ya para hacer fila -dijo Pan sorprendida, los tres se bajaron y Nobu se fue para estacionar el auto, se acercaron y encontraron una mesa con una cerda de cabello café en un corte con forma deacuerdo a su cabeza y una coneja joven de pelo café claro y ojos verde claros- ¿está es la mesa para inscribirse en el concurso de canto?

Claro dennos su nombre, su estilo de canto ya sea solista o pareja y haga fila -dijo la coneja sonriendo y le dio una hoja de papel con una tabla debajo, Pan tomó la hoja y se la dio aTigresa la cual comenzó a escribir los nombres en ella y después se las dio- bien son los participantes 1053 y 1054 para un canto en pareja esperen su turno

Espera ¿pareja? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿Tigresa por qué nos pusiste como pareja?

Perdón pensé que tendríamos mejores posibilidades si cantabamos juntos -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- como sea tendremos que cantar ahora y veremos cómo nos va ¿Pan tienes alguna canción que nos sirva?

Creo tener una -Pan les dio su celular y los dos comenzaron a revisar el celular por un rato y escogieron una canción, escucharon la canción y fueron practicando durante el rato que estuvieron afuera, en eso escucharon la voz de un joven y vieron como un cocodrilo estaba cantando con la voz en un tono suave pero llena de pasión-

 _ **En mis ojos se refleja toda desicion cuando siento duro desde el interior siento un fuerte desafío en el corazón yo tengo ser muy fuerte debo ser un gladiador, siento que ahora todo se ha tornado gris seguiré en contra del viento así soy feliz, voy directo a la victoria hay que pensar así, la esperanza nunca muere cuando se trata de mi**_ -el cocodrilo estiro los brazos y saludó con una sonrisa-

Vaya eso fue muy bueno -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si su voz es muy armoniosa -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿qué hacemos Pan?

Bueno Izanamy cantará esta ronda si ganan Tigresa cantas en la siguiente -dijo Pan sonriendo y los dos asintieron, Izanamy se notaba nervioso, los dos fueron llamados y subieron al escenario-

Bin aquí vamos tú solo sígueme -dijo Izanamy calmado y aclaró su garganta- _**el alma es eterna y nunca pierde su color, herido y con alas rotas tu huella dejaste en mi interior**_ _-_ canto de forma lenta y tranquila sorprendiendo a Tigresa hasta que la canción empezó con fuerza-

 _ **Camino entre sombras**_ -Izanamy estaba caminando en el escenario con las luces apagadas- _**y no consigo recordar la inmensa luz que en tu mirada iluminaba mi recuerdo**_ -recordó a la Hinata de su dimensión tallando su vientre y luego cuando el pequeño tigre llamado Long nació- _**afrontó el destino, vencí sin miedo a mil peligros**_ -Izanamy recordó cuando se enfrentó a Ras y luego a un lobo llamado Raizuly y casi muere- _**soy caballero de esperanza y camino en una sola dirección**_ -su cuerpo se cubrió de un poder dorado y mostró a un ligero cambio en sus ojos y cuerpo a un tono dorado- _**l**_ _as alas rotas también se pueden curar_ -Tigresa canto con fuerza sonriendo- ¡ _ **Levántate y lucha contra el cielo podemos tú y yo volar hasta la eternidad!**_ -los dos cantaron sonriendo- _**que nuestra nunca termine...promesas que no se olvidan...te encontraré de nuevo algún día...**_ -los dos estaban sonriendo mientras cantaban, estaban emocionados mientras los jueces sonreían y Pan estaba contenta- _**no te digo adiós porque no morirás nunca más**_ -los dos hicieron sonar sus voces una ultimas vez y la canción termino-

Estuvo muy bien ustedes pueden pasar a la siguiente etapa -dijo una coneja sonriendo y los dos chocaron sus palmas sonriendo- aún faltan dos etapas más y esperamos que puedan dar su máximo para ganar -después de un rato siguió el concurso mientras Pan veía el horario-

Ya veo estas ronda son para eliminación ustedes deben dar mucho si quieren el trofeo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Aún pueden robarlo -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

No prefiero cantar además a mí me gusta mucho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien tengo una idea para la siguiente canción Izanamy solo has coro pero ¿cuándo darán el premio y el trofeo?

El trofeo será en la final dentro de dos dias mientras tanto por ahora deberemos irnos y ustedes van a descansar para dentro de dos dias -dijo Pan sonriendo, los demás asintieron y volvieron para ir a descansar, Tigresa se la pasó pensando en formas para que ella pudiera cantar por un rato, estaba en la sala anotando algunas ideas para el evento y una canción que recordó-

Ya se está canción si nos pondrá en la cima -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, siguió anotando en la libreta hasta que empezó el día y ella se quedó dormida en la mesa de la cocina con la cara pegada en la mesa, Pan, Nobu e Izanamy estaba comiendo hasta que vieron a Tigresa dormida, Pan le pico la oreja con una oreja y apenas reaccionó-

Las dejaremos ahí por unas horas -dijo Pan sonriendo y los demás asintieron, cuando Tigresa se despertó se despertó de forma brusca y un poco asustada- ya despertaste

Si si y tengo la canción para ganar -dijo Tigresa medio dormida con un papel pegado a su cara con baba- la tenía por aquí -Pan tomó el papa el y comenzó a leerlo-

Interesante -dijo Pan sonriendo- perfecto con esta si ganan


	87. Chapter 87

**Amor inmortal**

Eran las finales en el concurso de canto, Tigresa e Izanamy estaban alistándose para salir, Izanamy estaba usando su ropa de siempre pero Tigresa estaba vestida de forma elegante, usaba un vestido rojo fuerte, encima una blusa de manga larga negra con las mangas amplias y bordes rojos de estilo chino, por último usaba unas medias blancas, ella estaba repasando la canción una y otra vez en un pequeño pasillo, Pan y Nobu la estaba viendo ensañar en silencio ya que susurraba para cantar-

¿Tigresa no quieres nada antes de empezar a cantar? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Creo que un poco de agua y que tú y Nobu se quiten la ropa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡¿Qué?! -Nobu e Izanamy gritaron sorprendidos y sonrojados, mientras Pan estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

Solo quiero que se pongan un pantalón nada más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- el baile será el mismo pero solo si vestimenta cambiara

Ah no sé yo no me siento muy cómodo bailando así frente a tanta gente -dijo Nobu nervioso-

Bien ya que -dijo Izanamy calmado, se quitó la camisa y el suéter quedando solo con el pantalón, Nobu se quedó inquieto pero Pan se sonrojo un poco- ya Nobu no pongas excusas quítate la camisa y ayudemos a Tigresa, además tenemos que conseguir ese trofeo, así no conseguimos la gema no podremos volver a nuestro tiempo y ustedes desaparecerán -Pan se puso nerviosa y trago de forma gruesa-

Bueno no pensemos en la forma negativa pensemos de la mejor forma -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno vayamos a tomar algo siento la garganta un poco seca -los demás asintieron, sin darse cuenta a Tigresa se le callo la hoja de papel el cual tenía la letra de la canción, una gacela hembra de pelo café claro se acercó y la encontró en el suelo-

Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? -dijo la gacela sonriendo- que hermosa canción -ella vestía un vestido azul rey con lentejuelas, guardó la hoja en el pecho mientras Tigresa estaba bebiendo algo de jugo-

Esto está fabuloso que bueno que los jugos nunca cambiaron -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero tienen más sabores de lo que recuerdo

Muchas cosas cambiaron aunque saben me gustaría que me contaran más sobre el tiempo en donde estaban porque no suena al tiempo que cuentan en clases de historia -dijo Pan calmada-

¿Qué clases de cosas les cuentan en esas clases? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno nos contaron que hace 300 años hubo una gran batalla en una antigua ciudad que terminó con la destrucción de un palacio -dijo Pan calmada-

Ah eso, bueno ese fue Shen, había inventado el primer cañón lo uso contra nosotros y termino destruyendo su propio palacio, el palacio cayó y destruyo parte de la ciudad -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero en si no fue una guerra solo fue un batalla corta

Mmmm ya veo -Pan estaba calmada tomando nota- ¿qué hay de las gemas? ¿Cómo las consiguieron? ¿Tigresa como te volviste la Guerrera Dragon?

Bueno esa es una historia algo corta, yo era un simple maestra de jardín de niños, pero cuando me enteré que Po iba a hacer una demostración de Kung fu yo decidí subir las escaleras y verlo, pero en medio de su demostración golpeó una hacha y esta salió volando hacia un pobre niña coneja, corrí lo mejor que pude y la abrase para protegerla, cuando me di cuenta Po nos había salvado y entonces Oogway se me acercó y me escogió de la nada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- dijo que había visto en mi un gran potencial y entonces me dieron la gema

Ya veo desde el momento que estabas arriesgando tu vida por salvar al inocente el vio tu potencial y dedujo que serias una buena maestra -dijo Nobu sonriendo y Tigresa asintio- que bueno ¿qué hay de ti Izanamy? ¿Cómo conseguiste tu gema?

Bueno mi historia es algo larga -dijo Izanamy calmado tomando algo de jugo-

¿La vas a contar? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Nopi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y siguió con su jugo, se escucho un llamado y todos iban de regreso pero Tigresa estaba buscando algo en su vestido-

Chicos, chicos -Tigresa estaba nerviosa- no tengo la canción...no tengo la canción

¡¿Qué?! -Pan grito asustada y las dos buscaron el papa el en el vestido de Tigresa en los bolsillos en el busto, Izanamy y Nobu trataron de ver que hacían pero Pan se canso y la dejo- ¡No está!

Hay no esa era la única copia ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Mejor ve pensando en algo porque tenemos que ir ya -dijo Izanamy calmado- trata de reescribirla -Tigresa asintio y ellos fueron al auditorio, el lugar estaba lleno de diferentes animales-

Vaya lugar lleno será difícil -dijo Nobu nervioso, Tigresa y Pan estaban escribiendo la canción de nuevo para ver qué tanto la recordaba Tigresa- estoy nervioso

Relájate nosotros los Shiba tenemos que afrontar nuestros miedos siempre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Nobu seguía igual- ¿estás seguro que eres un Shiba? -Nobu levanto las orejas sorprendido, se escucharon aplausos y entonces apareció un alce en el escenario-

¡Hola animales y damas! Bien estamos en las finales ¿machos quieren ver piernas? -dijo el alce sonriendo y los machos le pusieron atención y gritaron- mujeres mantengan a su esposo sometido por la correa porque aquí viene la ganadora de hace un año Nayela Foxrina -el alce se hizo a un lado dejando que el telón se abriera y mostrará a un zorra de pelo naranja con blanco, su cola era larga esponjada, naranja con la punta en blanco, su cabello era largo esponjado y con un gran fleco en el frente, usaba un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo con la parte de la espalda revelada desde los hombros hasta la cola dejando ver sus curvas de un cuerpo muy sensual, la falda era larga pero abierta a los lados dejando ver sus muslos-

 _ **Ando de busca de un macho que me haga sentir**_ -Nayela comenzó a cantar mostrando que sus ojos eran azules- _**que me haga olvidarme de todo lo que yo sufrí**_ -pasó sus manos por su garganta hasta su pecho manteniendo las manos juntas, se dio la vuelta mostrando que el vestido en la parte del busto eran solo dos tiras mostrando un busto algo grande- _**que encuentra muy fácil el punto donde me estremezco que mueva mi mundo por dentro y por fuera que este decidido a hacerme feliz**_ _-_ camino por el escenario de forma calmada y moviendo las caderas de forma sensual, Nobu al verla sonrio y se le callo la lengua hasta el suelo mientras Izanamy sonrio soltando un ligero gruñido- ¡ _ **Ah! No tengo quien me bese, quien me apriete, quien provoque, quien daría todo por mi**_ -Pan vio las reacciones de Nobu y se enojo un poco, Nobu fue sonriendo y moviendo los brazos y hombros bailando hasta llegar a la parte baja del escenario donde estaba cantando Nayela, Izanamy solo lo siguió, había algunos machos viendo como cantaba Nayela- ¡ _ **Ah! Yo quiero que me digas lo que quieres, me convenzas y me acerques hacia ti.**_ -Nayela estaba bailando caminado por el escenario de forma sensual, los machos estaban sonriendo mientras Nobu estaba embobado viéndola de pies a cabeza- _**No tengo más que decir, yo solo quiero pedir que me beses y me aprietes, me provoques y me digas lo que quieres**_ _**me convenzas esta noche y tendrás todo para ti**_ _**-**_ Nayela vio a Nobu y pasó su mano derecha por su hocico de manera lenta hasta poner un dedo en su mentón y lo levanto mientras Nobu estiraba los labios pidiendo un beso, Nayela estaba por darle un beso pero lo dejo caer- _**(¡Chiquillo!)**_ _**-**_ Nobu cayó al suelo babeando un poco, Nayela siguió cantando mientras Pan estaba más que molesta, Pan mordió con fuerza la cortina y la fue rasgando poco a poco-

¡¿Qué tanto está babeando por ella?! -dijo Pan molesta mordiendo la cortina-

Ok ok ya Pan es mejor que dejes la cortina -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa, Pan gruño y comenzó a romper la cortina con sus manos dejándole un gran agujero- ya ya no pasa nada -Tigresa sonrio y Pan señora a Nobu el cual estaba moviendo la cola de lado a lado junto a su trasero viendo a Nayela -

La odio le arrancaré los implantes de un jalón -dijo Pan molesta-

 _ **Tenga, tenga, tenga lo que yo le doy. Lleve, lleve, lleve lo que traigo hoy. Mire, mire, mire que temblando estoy**_ -Nayela movio sus hombros de atras hacia enfrente abrazandose a si misma, se dio la vuelta mostrando como movia los senos y los machos estaban sonriendo emocionados- _**yo necesito sentir su calor, y poder enseñarle todo lo que soy. -**_ se bajó un poco el escote del vestido provocando que los machos se emocionaran pensando que se quitaría el vestido- _ **  
**_ _ **Ando en busca de algo que me haga vivir, de alguien que pueda yo darle lo que nunca dí**_ -Nayela se sento en el escenario y estiro su cuerpo mientras las piernas las estiraba dejando que el vestido mostrara sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo se mostro, todo su vestido resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo- _**¡Ah! No tengo quien me bese, quien me apriete, quien provoque, quien daría todo por mi. ¡Ah! Yo quiero que me digas lo que quieres, me convenzas y me acerques hacia ti.**_ -canto y pasó sus manos por su cabello y doblo sus rodillas abriendo las piernas, movia su cuerpo de lado a lado mientras los machos se volvían locos- _**No tengo más que decir, yo solo quiero pedir que me beses y me aprietes, me provoques y me digas lo que quieres**_ -Nayela se levanto y comenzo a acariciar la cara de Nobu con su cola de manera sensual mientras Nobu estaba mas y mas embobado- _**me convenzas esta noche y tendrás todo para ti ¡Si señor!**_ _**-**_ termino de cantar y todos los machos apludieron emocionados-

¡Si Bravo! ¡Bravisimo! ¡Otra otra! -Nobu estaba gritando emocionado y sonriendo- ¡Esa si es una verdadera hembra!

Jajajaja -Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco- vamonos Romeo -jalo a Nobu de la cola y lo llevó a un lado del escenario- esa mujer te convenció ¿no es verdad?

Es la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto -dijo Nobu sonriendo embobado-

¿Con qué la mujer más hermosa que has visto? -dijo Pan celosa viendo a Nobu-

Siiii ji ji ji su cola, sus ojos y ese manjar...-dijo Nobu sonriendo sin ver a Pan, Pan estaba molesta y celosa, le hizo señas a Izanamy para que le diera la cola de Nobu, Pan tomó la cola y le dio una fuerte mordida- ¡Haaaaaaa! ¡Pan deja eso no es un juguete! -Nobu grito, Pan grupo y lo soltó escupiendo algo de pelo, Nobu vio su cola por la gran mordida que tenía- ¿qué te pasa?

Nada, ¿por qué me pasaría algo? -dijo Pan molesta-

Entonces discúlpate por morderme la cola -dijo Nobu algo molesto-

No -dijo Pan molesta-

No entiendo cuál es tu problema, solo fui y a ver una hermosa señorita cantar -dijo Nobu irritado-

Eres mi mejor amigo pero hay veces en las que no te soporto -dijo Pan molesta y se fue caminando de ahí, Nobu estaba confundido-

¿Qué le pasa de verdad? -dijo Nobu molesto viendo su cola- no entiendo a esa chica de verdad

Vaya han pasado 300 años y los hombres no cambian ni evolucionan en nada -dijo Tigresa en un tono de burla- Nobu creo que lo mejor es que le des algo de espacio a Pan -Nobu negó con la cabeza y se fue caminando por otro lado- vaya de tal palo tal astilla -Tigresa vio con burla a Izanamy el cual estaba estando en el suelo- ¿no vas a decir nada por tratar de hacer que Nobu seduciera a esa chica?

¿Debería? -dijo Izanamy calmado- es un hombre debería estar buscando mujeres en cosas casuales

Eres un tonto, es como si Nobu estuviera hiriendo a Pan -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Técnicamente no la está lastimando es cosa de hombres, le falta mucha experiencia al muchacho y cuando llegue la hora de ser novio de alguien puede estar con Pan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Tigresa solo negó con la cabeza- además aún son niños para tener una relación tan amorosa

Oye mira un libro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo un libro en el suelo y era algo grueso- ¿piensas que es grueso? ¿De qué se trata? -Izanamy solo alzó los hombros- te diré cómo dice el titulo dice ¡Lobo malo! -Tigresa comenzó a golpear a Izanamy con el libro justo en su cabeza, lo golpeó varias veces mientras Izanamy se quejaba- ¡Perro malo malo malo malo!

Hay ¡me golpeaste con un libro! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido sujetando su cabeza-

Si te lo tienes merecido, escucha Pan quiere mucho a Nobu y siento que si haces que Nobu se convierta en Casanova harás que Pan lo odie -dijo Tigresa molesta y lanzó el libro a un lado- hay que hacer que esos dos se reconcilien -vieron al presentador en el escenario y los dos suspiraron- bien veamos quién sigue

Ahora démosle la bienvenida a una nueva competidora este año Galisa - el presentador se hizo a un lado y presento a una gacela hembra de vestido azul, cuando escucharon la música iniciar, Tigresa la reconoció, la gacela comenzó a cantar y Tigresa se quedó sorprendida-

No puede ser esa era la canción que quería cantar -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿Esa no es tu canción? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si ella debió encontrar mi canción cuando la perdí -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- tenemos problemas Izanamy ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
Espera que no panda el cunico tengo una idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- el reproductor de Pan, aparte de esa canción hay otra que no paras de cantar y creo que puede ayudar a Pan y Nobu

¿Amor inmortal? -dijo Tigresa intranquila e Izanamy asintio- bueno es una locura pero creo que puede funcionar, mira tu ve con Pan y no metas la pata yo voy con el muchacho -Izanamy asintio, los dos se fueron a un lado corriendo buscando a los jóvenes, Tigresa encontró a Nobu viendo a Nayela firmando algunos autógrafos para sus seguidores, Nobu parecia que estaba babeando por ella, Tigresa solo gruño y se acercó a él para jalarlo del cuello de la camisa- ven aquí perro malo

Hey Tigresa ¿qué haces? Déjame el cuello -dijo Nobu nervioso-

No ven aquí tengo cosas que hablar contigo jovencito -dijo Tigresa molesta, lo jaló y lo dejo a un lado de una cortina- ¿qué haces?

Eso debería preguntarlo yo -dijo Nobu intranquilo-

No me refiero a ¿qué estás haciendo persiguiendo a una zorro y no a Pan? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Hay por favor Tigresa tengo 20 años, no he tenido una novia y no se me gustaría tener tener algo casual y empezar con ese bombón de allá no es mala idea -dijo Nobu sonriendo pero la mirada de enojo de Tigresa lo hizo callar- bien lo diré yo quisiera empezar de poco a poco antes de tener una novia y admitámoslo Pan solo se enoja conmigo porque me quiere como un hermano y me protege porque piense que soy un inmaduro -Tigresa asintio y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auuu! ¿Y eso porque fue?

Porque eres un tonto Pan te quiere y lo que aveces haces la pone de mal humor -dijo Tigresa sería- mira no te diré porque se enoja eso lo debes descubrir tu solo, pero solo piensa en esto, cada vez que veas a una chica no actúes como bobo e ignores a Pan, si estás con Pan trátala a ella e ignora a las demás pero si estás solo bueno actúa como un lobo en col

¿Lo que quieres decir es que cuando este con Pan la trate bien pero que ignore a las demás y que cuando este solo sea más asertivo? -dijo Nobu sorprendido y aTigresa asintio- veré qué puedo hacer

Buen chico ven creo que le debes una disculpa a Pan por cómo actuaste con esa tal Nayela -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Que primero se disculpe ella por morderme la cola -dijo Nobu irritado, Tigresa le volvió a golpear la cabeza- ¡ya deja de hacer...eso!

Nobu escucha las mujeres a diferencia de ustedes hombres neandertales que piensan en tragar y aparearse todo el día nosotras las mujeres tenemos sentimientos y avances lo que ustedes hacen o dicen nos lastima -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- lo que tú hiciste parece que la hirió así que ve y pídele una disculpa por portarte como un idiota

Está bien, está bien -dijo Nobu nervioso- cielos hasta Pan te enseño ese discurso -se alejó un momento, mientras tanto afuera Izanamy estaba buscando a Pan-

¿Pan? Pan ¿dónde estás? -Izanamy la estaba buscando hasta que afinó su oído y escucho unos llantos algo cerca, se pasó por unas bancas y encontró a Pan- Pan aquí estás bien...¿qué tienes? -se acercó con calma y la vio-

Nada solo que...bueno..lo que Nobu...hizo me enojo...y no lo aguante perdón -dijo Pan algo triste-

Oye tranquila -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se sentó junto a ella- perdón pero es esto fue culpa mía

¿Por qué culpa tuya? -dijo Pan calmada-

Yo le dije a Nobu que tenía que ser más atrevido aveces pero esa zorra lo atrajo más de lo pensado -dijo Izanamy calmado- aveces los hombres somos más instintivos, no sabemos qué hacemos hasta que ya es muy tarde

Si bueno es cierto lo que dije, quiero mucho a Nobu pero aveces es idiota -dijo Pan algo molesta-

Bueno es normal es un joven apenas se está abriendo con las mujeres, pero debes tener pasiencia con el -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- dime una cosa ¿tú lo amas? -Pan se sonrojo un poco y luego vio al suelo-

Si lo amo pero ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia en el amor y en las relaciones -dijo Pan nerviosa y sonrojada-

Bueno, ¿por qué te enojaste? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Porque me puse celosa de que Nobu siguiera a esa chica como si fuera lo más hermoso que haya visto en la vida, también me enojo que le quisiera dar un beso y que jamás me diga cosas a mí como que me quiere, o que le gusto o que diga que me veo bonita, odio que me ignore y que me vea solo como una amiga nada más -dijo Pan algo molesta- quiero ser su novia

Hey tranquila todo saldrá bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por lo que veo los dos se quieren mucho pero ninguno sabe cómo dar el primer paso -Pan abrió los ojos sorprendida- huy creo que no debí decir eso, bueno solo te vuelvo a decir ten paciencia con Nobu es un tonto, puede tropezar y caer pero al final tu siempre serás la que va estar con él para ayudarlo y apoyarlo -le tallo la cabeza a Pan y ella sonrió- deberás estar ahí para él siempre

Gracias tu esposa debe ser afortunada -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No estoy casado -dijo Izanamy calmado- tuve una prometida una vez pero me dejo y se llevó a nuestro hijo, ella quería una vida fuera de las batallas, una vida en la que no tuviera que sufrir si estuviera muerto o no, ella no estaba satisfecha con nuestra vida y decidió irse

Lo siento -dijo Pan calmada-


	88. Chapter 88

Si pero cuando la perdí me di cuenta de que había muchas personas junto a mí que me apoyaban siempre, fueron Bruce mi hermano o mejor amigo, Clent, Saru, mi hermana Misaki, todo mi equipo de compañeros y amigos hasta Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- todos ellos estuvieron conmigo pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que ellos ya no me necesitaban y mis funciones en mi palacio ya no eran las mismas así que tome unas vacaciones y ahí me volví a enamorar, conocí a Iza y pues termine aquí deseando volver con ella

Vaya el amor que le tienes debe ser muy fuerte -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bueno es mejor que regresemos creo que hay algo que tienes que escuchar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Pan lo siguió y los dos entraron al escenario escuchando el final de la canción- quédate aquí un momento -Pan asintio, a lo lejos noto que Nobu la estaba viendo pero los dos se veían algo molestos sobre todo Pan, Izanamy y Tigresa llegaron al escenario, Izanamy se volvió a poner la camisa y tomó un teclado-

Bien te sabes los tonos y letra ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Si todo está archivado como dicen los personajes de la novela de robots que veo por la cosa llamada televisión -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien tu toca yo improviso -dijo Tigresa calmada, se aclaró la garganta y se puso en el centro del escenario viendo al público- antes de comenzar quisiera decirles gracias por venir a escucharnos, pero también quiero decir que los que están enamorados escuchen esta canción y entiendan que el amor siempre está lleno de cosas dolorosas, cosas difíciles, el camino y la espera siempre son insoportables pero al final encontrar el amor y tener la mayor felicidad de todas hace que toda es espera y cosas difíciles hayan valido la pena de superar -Pan y Nobu se vieron un momento pero Pan solo suspiro y desvío la mirada, Izanamy comenzó a tocar el piano y Tigresa comenzó a cantar de forma lenta-

 _ **¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal? Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar**_ -Tigresa canto de forma calmada mientras su voz hacía eco e Izanamy siguió tocando el piano por un momento, las luces se apagaron y se enfocó una en Tigresa- _**mis lágrimas son una canción, tan dentro de mi llevó el dolor el robo mi corazón**_ -Tigresa sonrio al imaginarse en el durazno junto a Po, recordó cuando abrazaron quedando viendo al atardecer- _**¿qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad? Creer en mí ir más allá, de la adversidad**_ -Izanamy recordó al James de su mundo junto a un tumba improvisada mientras lloraba un poco- _**aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí por el mundo olvidara nuestro amor que era inmortal**_ -Tigresa sonrio e imagino que Po estaba con ella y la abrazaba y eso la hizo cantar más alto- _**cuando tuvo que marchar se llevó mi corazón no lo puedo olvidar su recuerdo es mi dolor**_ \- Pan solo tuvo una idea-

¿Y si Nobu me deja? -dijo Pan nerviosa y se tocó el pecho- no quiero...eso..

 _ **No acepto que ya no este por el mundo lo he de encontrar mi sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal**_ -Tigresa canto con fuerza, mientras Izanamy recordó que visitó una tumba dejando un ramo de flores y en el frente decía Anya- _**su niñez fácil no fue pues el solo creció**_ _**a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor**_ -Pan vio a Nobu un momento y entonces recordó algo ella estaba llorando en su cuarto, ella había perdido a su padre y Nobu la consoló toda la noche y no la dejo sola, en cambio Nobu solo recordó todas las veces que estuvo con Pan, en cambio Tigresa tuvo otros recuerdos felices con Po-

 _ **¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad? Creer en mí ir más allá, de la adversidad**_ -Izanamy por un momento tuvo una visión de cómo en su mundo Hinata dejaba flores en una tumba con su nombre grabado en ella y cargaba a Long en sus brazos- _**aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí por el mundo olvidara nuestro amor que era inmortal,**_ _**cuando tuvo que marchar se llevó mi corazón no lo puedo olvidar su recuerdo es mi dolor**_ -Pan y Nobu se acercaron el uno con el otro con una mirada de tristeza-

Perdóname creo que fui un poco idiota -dijo Nobu sonriendo nervioso-

Si perdóname aveces me siento un poco celosa de cómo te pones por otras chicas -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si sé que solo quieres protegerme -dijo Nobu sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza hasta acariciar un poco su rostro y ver sus ojos brillantes-

 _ **No acepto que ya no este por el mundo lo he de encontrar mi sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal su niñez**_ _**fácil no fue pues el solo creció**_ _**a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor**_ -Tigresa canto con fuerza sonriendo por ellos, Izanamy solo siguió tocando recordando algo, Izanamy estaba por ser golpeado por una flecha de energía pero Hinata se puso frente a él deteniendo el ataque con la espalda pero ella sonreía, Izanamy la abrazo y disparo una gran cantidad de energía de su brazo derecho, despertó y siguió tocando el teclado- _**El destino lo traerá, muy pronto a mi mundo el volverá, sé que el que en mi piensa donde sea que esté esto es más fuerte porque es amor inmortal...**_ -Tigresa dejo de cantar y todo el público aplaudió por ella, después de un momento los cuatro se reunieron y sonrieron-

Cantaste muy bien Tigresa fue una canción muy hermosa -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si realmente te luciste -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Gracias chicos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, después de conocer los resultados Tigresa gano y recibió el premio con el fragmento de la gema dentro, Tigresa rompió el premio y tomó el fragmento- bien con este ya van dos faltan seis pronto volveremos a casa -los demás asintieron, Nobu e Izanamy se alejaron un momento mientras Pan quería hablar con Tigresa-

Tigresa tu canción me ayudó mucho a pensar -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Así en ¿qué te ayudo? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Bueno primero me hizo pensar que si hago enojar mucho a Nobu el podría dejarme, por eso pensé que ya es hora de decirle que lo amo -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigresa sonrio y asintio-

Vaya que bueno que ya tomaste una desicion -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- oye Nobu aún es de tarde ¿sabes si hay un tercer fragmento del medallón?

Buena pregunta Tigresa -dijo Nobu sonriendo, ellos había ido en una camioneta, la abrió y sacó una computadora conectada con un pequeño cuadro metálico negro con un cristal ovalado, dentro de ese cristal estaba un fragmento del medallón- bien usando la energía del segundo fragmento -abrió el contenedor y metió el segundo fragmento- bien...-la computadora se activó- el tercer fragmento está ¿en una granja?...

¡¿Qué?! -Pan se acercó viendo la computadora- bueno es una granja común y corriente será pan comido -los demás sonrieron y fueron a buscar el fragmento, después de unas horas ya era de noche y todos regresaban de buscar el fragmento en medio de la nada, la primera en entrar fue Pan la cual estaba cubierta de tierra e insectos-

Bien vamos a bañarnos y vamos pensar que esto nunca pasó -dijo Pan algo molesta- bien Tigresa ayúdame con una manta -Tigresa asintio ella estaba cubierta de tierra y hierva, las dos entraron a un cuarto y trajeron una lona de plástico amarilla y la dejaron en el suelo mientras Nobu entro cubierto de lodo y pasto en todo el cuerpo-

Vaya quedaste bien sucio jajaja pero eso te pasa por perseguir cerditos -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco-

Es niño me engaño tenia el fragmento y se lo trate de quitar quién diría que me llevaría a un pantano, los odio más de lo que odio a mis primos -dijo Nobu molesto, el camino por un rato y entro al baño donde Tigresa le disparo un chorro de agua en el cuerpo limpiando el lodo, Izanamy pasó el solo estaba mojado-

Bien ya quede limpio -dijo Izanamy calmado- pobre cerdito ¿por qué te le montaste encima?

¡Qué me engaño! -Nobu grito molesto y lo señaló- tengo lodo en todas partes ayudenme a quitármelo

¿Incluso en tu...? -dijo Pan sonrojada-

¡En todos lados! -Nobu grito sonrojado, los demás se rieron un poco, después de un lavada rápida todos estaban calmados y pasando el rato en la sala, Nobu estaba molesto viendo su celular- gran desastre en las granjas un pobre cerdito termina con un raspón en la mano por un lobo que trato de quitarle su juguete ja ¡por favor ese puerco me engaño termine tirado en el pantano herido y cansado con lodo hasta en las orejas! -Nobu siguió revisando el celular mientras Pan, Izanamy y Tigresa se reían bastante fuerte- ¿quién subió esto?

Según el face lo subió...tú amada prima Amy-dijo Pan sonriendo, Nobu abrió los ojos y luego se fijó en las publicaciones-

¿Quién es Amy? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Amy es la prima de Nobu, es prima lejana es de Japón y por cómo se ve diría que es idéntica a ti, su nombre completo es Rainira Amirany Shiba -dijo Pan sonriendo, Izanamy se emociono y trato de ver una foto y se sorprendió a un más al verla-

Es idéntica a Iza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Rainira es el primer nombre de Iza

Entonces ella debe ser tu descendiente -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Es el mal encarnado -dijo Nobu molesto- lo único que hace es hacerme la vida imposible

No seas dramático Nobu -dijo Pan sonriendo- ella es muy agradable y una maestra en las artes marciales y Ninjas

¡¿Dijiste Ninjas?! -Izanamy sonrio emocionado- es increíble todavía se mantienen las artes marciales en este mundo, ¿cómo serán mis descendientes?

Bueno Amy es la hija menor de los actuales señores Shibas -dijo Pan sonriendo- el clan Shiba de Japón es una de principales empresas en ingeniería, robótica y tecnología de todas

Espera dijiste hija menor ¿quién es el mayor? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno su hermano mayor Izak -dijo Pan sonriendo, mostró la foto de un lobo blanco idéntico a Izanamy pero sus ojos eran rojos- Izak Shiba es uno de los mejores investigadores de criminalista de Japón, su compañera y esposa Gina Whitefang -mostró la imagen de una tigresa blanca de ojos verdes, los dos usaban saco y corbata mostrando una placa de policía en sus manos- los dos han investigado tantos casos de Homicidios que son la fuerza policiaca numero uno con poderes elementales de energía de Luz

Vaya es asombroso ese si es un lobo Shiba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Nobu solo gruño algo molesto viendo a otro lado- entonces él es mi descendiente

Vaya tu familia si ha logrado muchas cosas pero siguen siendo igual, ejerciendo la ley donde sea -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿algún descendiente más?

Bueno bueno -Pan estaba revisando el celular- si la hermana mayor de Amy, Rena -dijo Pan sonriendo y mostró la imagen de una loba blanca con el pelo de la cabeza largo y teñido de rojo con ojos rojos- Rena nació con poderes de fuego pero por algún gen por ahí ella tiene una temperatura en sus poderes que excede los 1000 grados centígrados

Eso suena al poder del Guerrero del Sol -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- vaya jamás me espere esto

Si y Amy es una amiga aún que casi no la recuerdo -dijo Pan sonriendo- se dice que ella forma parte de un grupo secreto de élite que acaba con el mal como Ninjas en la noche -Izanamy sonrio un momento, Nobu solo negó con la cabeza y vio a un lado molesto, en Japón ya era casi la media noche, en medio de los edificios se veía a un grupo de cinco animales, un tigre de bengala de ojos verdes claros, usaba ropa negra de playera y pantalón con una armadura en el hombro izquierdo y pecho de color rojo con armas en el pantalón y un cinturon con cartuchos de bala, a su lado estaba una mona de pelo rojizo, ojos azules, usaba un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo de manga corta, tenía pechos copa A, el tigre y la mona saltaron de un edificio a otro corriendo a cuatro patas-

 _ **Here we go**_ _ **It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)**_ -el tigre estaba cantando saltando de edificio a edificio junto a la mona, los dos saltaron a una terraza con unas mesas de un restaurante, se quedaron quietos al ver a una loba de pelo blanco del cuerpo pero en la cabeza tenía el pelo largo como cabello teñido de rojo, tenía ojos rojos, pechos grandes copa C y estaba fumando, usaba una sudadera negra con un gorro cubriendo su cabeza, encima usaba un chaleco rojo y un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo-

Se tardaron mucho -dijo la loba sonriendo- hasta me dio tiempo de fumar un poco

Déjanos en paz Rena -dijo el tigre sonriendo- la noche aún es joven

Lo que dice Wayne es verdad -dijo la mona sonriendo viendo al tigre- vamos o los demás se van a adelantar

Simia tiene razón -dijo Rena sonriendo, se paró y se dio la vuelta cayendo de espaldas, Wayne y Simia saltaron siguiéndola, Rena sacó de su chaleco una garra con una soga atada en un extremo, le dio vueltas y la lanzó atorando la en una vara de una terraza, se jalo y se columpio pasando al otro extremo, Wayne y Simia la siguieron pero Wayne se puso a correr a cuatro patas llego a un extremo y salto-

¡Ahora Simia! -dijo Wayne sonriendo, Simia sonrio y concentro agua en su mano, extendió la mano creando un látigo de agua y la lanzó sujetando una lámpara en medio de un jardín de un edificio, se jalo con fuerza y los tres cayeron al techo a salvo y siguieron corriendo- ahora ¿quién va a delante lenta?

Jajaja muy buena Wayne -dijo Rena con sarcasmo- solo sabemos que siguen sus juegos entre ustedes porque se aman -Wayne y Simia se sonrojaron un poco y no vieron una columna frente a ellos- cuidado -los se terminaron golpeando y Rena se fue corriendo un poco hasta que llegó al final del edificio- final del camino -sacó su garra con soga pero eso se escucho un grito de una chica y encima de ella salió saltando una loba de pelo blanco, su cara tenía el pelo blanco, sus ojos eran café claros, su pelo en la cabeza era corto a la altura de sus hombros, en la frente tenía una marca de tigre en forma de una flecha de color negra, sus pechos eran copa C y tenía un gran mechón de cabello teñido de rojo, usaba un traje ajustado a su cuerpo de color negro pero el pecho y los lados de los muslos era azul, en el cuello tenía una bufanda algo vieja de color azul, en la espalda tenía una espada de mango blanco con guardia negra, en la espalda tenía el símbolo familiar Shiba Go- ¡Amy! -Rena grito sorprendida cuando vio a la loba pasar sobre ella seguida de una tortuga joven de piel verde clara-

¡Nos vemos abajo! -Amy cayó en picada seguida de la tortuga- ¡Donnie úsalo ya!

Si -dijo la tortuga nervioso, se giró creando una onda de viento, Amy a todo sus piernas en los brazos de la tortuga y comenzó a girar un poco, se agachó en la tortuga y le dio la vuelta cayendo hacia una alberca de gran tamaño en el techo de un edificio- la piscina está cerca...

Ya sabes qué hacer Donnie -dijo Amy sonriendo, Donnie se veía algo nervioso y sin saber qué hacer- ya sabes qué hacer

No porque me duele -dijo Donnie nervioso-

Hazla, hazla, hazla, hazla, hazla no me callaré hasta que lo hagas -dijo Amy sonriendo- hazla hazla hazla

Está bien -dijo Donnie molesto, solo respiro hondo y se escondió dentro de su caparazón-

Buen chico -Amy termino cayendo en la piscina pero estaba usando el pararon de Donnie como tabla para deslizarse sobre el agua- ¡Está es la mejor forma de viajar sobre el agua! -cuando la piscina estaba en su final Amy le dio un ligero golpe en el frente y tanto Donnie como ella terminaron rebotando, Amy se alejó un poco mientras Donnie giraba-

¡Esto no me gusta! -grito Donnie dentro de caparazón-

¡Pues yo amo la adrenalina! -Amy grito sonriendo cayendo en picada, sacó sus garras y sujeto una bandera de un hotel, la corto y cayó en un poste, cayó sujetándose de manos y abriendo las piernas en un Split- y Split -se escucho un fuerte impacto y ella vio como Donnie había entrado a la fuerza por la ventana de uno de los cuartos, después de sacarlos todos fueron avanzando hasta llegar al frente de un edificio muy alto, ellos estaban en el techo de una casa cualquiera- y bien

Rena Crisalis Shiba lista para calentar a los machos -dijo Rena sonriendo mientras se colocaba unos guantes de metal negro con cintas a los lados para sujetarlos de sus brazos, tenían una cubierta metálica para sus manos y las uñas eran largas- adoro mis nenes -chasqueo un dedo y encendió una flama en sus manos-

Thunder Wayne Shiba listo -dijo Wayne sonriendo mientras se colocaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo con un cristal, de su espalda tomó un rifle rojo con un rayo negro en un costado, de su brazo izquierdo tomó un pequeño cable y lo conecto a su rifle- veamos cuantos se salvan de este grandote

Simia Anastasia Yashida lista -dijo Simia sonriendo, de su pantalón sacó dos pequeños tubos, apreto un botón y los tubos se alargaron hasta tomar el largo de un bastón de dos metros- les romperé la cabeza

Donatello creo que listo -dijo Donnie algo nervioso, el solo presionó un botón dm su hombro derecho y su caparazón se cubrió con una placa metálica negra- caparazón de metal listo

Rainira Amirany Shiba lista para la acción -dijo Amy sonriendo, de su espalda tomó la espada pero al sacarla esta se dividió en dos espadas, una era una katana de mango blanco con guardia negra, la segunda katana era de mango negro con guardia plateada y hoja negra- bien chicos hora de trabajar


	89. Chapter 89

**El escuadrón Shiba, Nobunaga en problemas**

En Japón May y su equipo estaba frente a un gran edificio de al menos 30 pisos o más, todos estaban armados y sonreían viendo el lugar-

Bien Donnie tu turno -dijo Amy sonriendo, Donnie la tortuga dio un paso al frente e instaló un dispositivo en la entrada la cual tenía cámaras de seguridad y un dispositivo con contraseña, Donnie activó el dispositivo y las cámaras se apagaron y la puerta se abrió-

Bien cámaras y sistema de seguridad desactivados -dijo Donnie sonriendo y Amy asintio-

Ok música -dijo Amy sonriendo, Wayne sacó un reproductor y lo encendió- Ballroom Blitz mi favorito _**Are you ready Wayne?**_

 _ **Uh-huh**_ -dijo Wayne siguiendo la canción- _ **  
Simia?**_ -Amy y los demás bajaron-

 _ **Yeah -**_ contesto Simia sonriendo armando su báculo- _**  
Rena?**_ -Amy sonrio y Rena asintio- _**Okay Alright fellas, let's go!**_ -Amy le dio una patada a la puerta hasta romperla, los demás entraron con calma pero Amy estaba sonriendo saltando un poco con sus pasos, subieron al elevador- bien chicos primer piso lencería femenina

Mi lugar favorito -dijo Simia sonriendo, colocó su báculo frente a ella y los demás se fueron en el elevador, Simia tenía frente a ella a varios soldados armados y estaba en una oficina cualquiera- bueno caballeros a bailar -avanzó moviendo el báculo un poco mientras los soldados comenzaron a disparar, Simia movio su báculo creando un escudo con agua donde desviaba las balas con el giro de su báculo, avanzó corriendo, salto por un escritorio y le dio una patada a un soldado en la cara lanzándolo contra el cristal detrás de él, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de agua, los demás estaban en el elevador llegando al tercer piso-

Tercer piso deportes -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Mi turno -dijo Wayne sonriendo, estaba armado y vio a varios sujetos frente a el- bien señores no quieran provocarme -los soldados comenzaron a disparar y Wayne comenzó a correr a la derecha ocultándose detrás de una columna, sacó la mitad del cuerpo y comenzó a disparar contra ellos, se movió dando una vuelta y disparo dos veces dándole a dos soldados de forma rápida, siguió corriendo y salto a un lado, salto por encima de un escritorio y disparo una vez dándole a tres soldados en la cabeza, cayó de píe sonriendo- sigamos -con el resto estaban llegando al piso cinco-

Piso cinco joyería -dijo Amy sonriendo Rena salió con riendo viendo el lugar algo vacío pero olfateo el aire y sonrio- _**Oh yeah! It was like lightning Everybody was fighting And the music was soothing And they all started grooving**_

Bien ustedes vayan más arriba -dijo Rena sonriendo, Amy se despidió y cerró la puerta- salgan no sean tímidos -sonrío pero no hubo ni un movimiento- hay odio cuando los hombres son tímidos -se puso unos lentes y presionó un botón mostrando una vista infrarroja- ok muchachos sean amables es mi primera vez -avanzó corriendo y en sus manos creo algo de fuego, salto girando en el aire y lanzó dos volar de fuego golpeando en una esquina, de ahí salieron dos soldados gritando mientras se quemaban, un soldado apareció detrás de ella y la sujeto con una llave al cuerpo pasando su arma por el cuello y la apunto al mentón-

 _ **And the man in the back said everyone attack And it turned into a ballroom blitz And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you**_ -Rena sonrio y dio un salto para después agacharse y levanto al soldado, lo sujeto del arma aplicando algo de fuerza y lo tiro al suelo, el soldado se quejó y Rena creó una lanza de fuego en su mano derecha, la clavo en su pecho, escucho un gemido de miedo y se dio la vuelta viendo a un tigre joven asustado, Rena sonrio y avanzó corriendo, el tigre grito mientras Rena salto y le sujeto la cabeza con los muslo, le dio una vuelta y lo lanzó contra un escritorio dejandolo acostado, Rena se sentó sobre el quedando con el cuerpo estirado- _**Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah**_ -le canto de forma sensual al oído mientras el tigre se sonrojo- _**And the man in the back said everyone attack And it turned into a ballroom blitz**_ -Rena rozó su cuerpo con el lobo y paso sus manos por su cara un momento para darle un beso en los labios, el tigre sonrio pero comenzo a sentir mucho calor de la nada- _**And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you It'll turn into a ballroom blitz**_ -Rena sonrio y se levanto para retirarse por las escaleras mientras el tigre se estaba quemando- _**Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**_

Bien séptimo piso tecnología -dijo Amy sonriendo, Donnie salió caminando de forma lenta como la tortuga que era- ¿quieres un empujón?

No me haría mal -dijo Donnie sonriendo, Amy lo cargo y lo llevo corriendo por todo el pasillo, llego a un punto que decía sala de seguridad, pateo la puerta hasta romperla, avanzó y lo dejo frente a la computadora más grande que encontró- vamos muñeca no seas una tigresa -de su caparazón saco una laptop y la activo, la conecto a la computadora central y comenzó a trabajar con unos códigos- no te portes mal, eso ábrete muy bien -siguió tecleando sonriendo- si lo tengo

Bien me voy tu descarga los archivos -dijo Amy sonriendo, se fue corriendo subió por las escaleras y llego al octavo piso- octavo piso videojuegos -Amy sonrio y se puso unos lentes que le permitían ver en luz infrarroja viendo a varios soldados frente a ella, sacó sus espadas y sonrio-

Vamos a hacerlo -Amy avanzó corriendo, un soldado apareció frente a ella con un arma en las manos, Amy bajo el cuerpo y le dio una patada de talon en los pies tirándolo al suelo, concentro energía negra y azul en su espada blanca y lanzó un corte vertical al soldado, el soldado grito de dolor mientras Amy avanzó, un segundo soldado apareció frente a ella, giró lanzando un corte con su espada de la derecha y corto el arma, se giró de nuevo y le dio un corte al soldado en el estomago con la espada de la izquierda, dos soldados armaron sus armas y ella los escucho, golpeó un escritorio dejandolo acostado en el suelo y lo uso para cubrirse, los soldados dispararon y Amy avanzó corriendo, salto por encima de un escritorio y tres soldados más aparecieron, los cinco comenzaron a disparar contra ella mientras Amy estaba corriendo girando las espadas en su mano, las junto desde el mango y las movia como si fueran un báculo, las movia tan rápido que las balas rebotaban en ellas-

¡Es muy rápida no podemos con ella! -grito un soldado asustado mientras Amy sonreía, detrás de ella aparecieron dos soldados más apuntándole a la espalda, los dos dispararon y ella se giró cortando una bala a la mitad con su espada, la bala se corto y fue hacia dos lados diferentes de la pared, lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada de la mano izquierda y largo una línea de balas, los soldados se sorprendieron mientras Amy se quedó de perfil hacia ellos, dos soldados dispararon y ella giró sus espadas y luego las bajo dejando las balas en el suelo-

 _ **Oh yeah! It was electric So perfectly hectic And the band started leaving 'Cause they all stopped breathing**_ -Amy sonrio en su espada de la mano derecha creó una energía negra azul y en la izquierda creó una aura de fuego en la hoja, avanzó corriendo y le dio corte cruzado a dos soldados, se giró y lanzó un corte cruzado contra los cinco dejando rastros de fuego y energía, en el sexto piso Rena estaba sonriendo viendo a una fila de soldados frente a ella-

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah**_ -Rena estiro ambos brazos soltando una llamarada de sus manos, soldados estaban gritando mientras ella se reia un poco- _**And the man in the back said everyone attack And it turned into a ballroom blitz**_ -en los pisos inferiores se escucharon algunas explosiones y Rena vio por la ventana viendo que Wayne estaba subiendo por las paredes con sus garras, Rena sonrio y se fue de ahi- _**And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you It'll turn into a ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz -**_ Simia estaba cantando y saltando hasta que pasó por un escritorio y vio un bolso negro sobre el-

Vaya estos son de los más costosos y ahora es mío -dijo Simia sonriendo y se llevó el bolso, Wayne estaba revisando los cuerpos de los soldados tratando de encontrar algo-

Lindo reloj -Wayne encontró un reloj de color oro en la muñeca de un tigre y se lo quitó para después ponérselo- descuida yo lo cuidaré -se fue sonriendo, Amy estaba terminando de pelear en el noveno piso, pasó por una oficina y vio algo que parecía una puerta de metal pequeña como de una caja fuerte, se bajó los lentes y sonrio, entro con cuidado y le dio un corte a la puerta de metal-

Veamos qué hay esta Navidad -dijo Amy sonriendo, quito la puerta y reviso lo de adentro- vaya gracias Santa -sacó algo de dinero y se lo llevó, Rena estaba viendo por los pasillos y siguió corriendo hasta que pasó por una ventana y vio un un edificio de junto era una tienda de ropa, sonrio y abrió la ventana, salto y cayó de píe en el techo de la tienda, vio que en el aparador estaba un vestido de color rojo elegante, sonrio y rompió el cristal de un golpe, se llevó el vestido sonriendo, mientras tanto Donnie se estaba llevando un monitor de tamaño grande de la sala de computadoras, todos se reunieron en un piso de lo más alto-

¿Esto no es robar? -dijo Donnie algo preocupado viendo las cosas que ellos tenían-

Recuerda somos los buenos y mercenarios -dijo Amy sonriendo- así ha sido desde la era de nuestra matriarca Rainira Iza Shiba y el patriarca Raizar Izanamy Shiba por más de 400 años

Estuviste estudiando -dijo Rena sonriendo- bien vamos a hacer que ese cerdito diga oink -Amy dio un paso y corto la puerta principal de madre con sus espadas, la puerta cayó hecha pedazos al suelo, los demás pasaron y vieron a un jabalí muy alto en el fondo usando un traje formal y corbata roja- Porky vine a comerte soplare y soplaré y los dientes te tirare

 _ **Oh yeah! It was like lightning Everybody was fighting And the music was soothing And they all started grooving**_ -el jabalí saco de su escritorio una escopeta y comenzó a disparar, Donnie se metió dentro de su caparazón para evitar el disparo, los demás saltaron y comenzaron correr hacia el, Wayne disparo dos veces contra el dándole en el hombro derecho, Simia lanzó su báculo y le dio al jabalí en la muñeca donde tenía el arma- _**Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah And the man in the back said everyone attack And it turned into a ballroom blitz**_ _-R_ ena salto por encima del escritorio y le dio una patada en el mentón al jabalí, el jabalí se quejó pero Rena le sujetó el cuello con los brazos y lo jalo al escritorio chocando su cabeza contra el escritorio hasta romperlo- _**And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you It'll turn into a ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**_ -Rena se levanto y sujeto al jabalí de su ropa y lo lanzó contra Amy, Amy espero a que el jabalí se acercara y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, tomó su espada negra y la puso frente a la cara del jabalí-

Se acabó Porky tu empresa llego al final de su senda terrorista -dijo Amy sonriendo, después de dejar atado al jabalí en su oficina Donnie estaba conectado a la computadora y estaba sacando algo de información en su computadora portátil- ¿cuánto tiempo te tomará?

Solo un par de minutos más -dijo Donnie sonriendo, Amy se aburrió y comenzó a revisar el lugar encontrando poco dinero, los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo revisaban el lugar viendo si encontraban algo de dinero o valor hasta que Donnie reviso el escritorio y encontró algo- chicos miren esto

¿Qué encontraste? -dijo Wayne calmado y Donnie mostró un par de temas de color rojas- ¿qué es eso?

¿Cuánto crees que valen? -dijo Rena sonriendo hasta babeando viendo como brillaban-

Son fragmentos pero...-Donnie noto como su computadora mostró imágenes de algo- ¿qué es esto? -le dio los fragmentos a Simia, Rena trató de quitárselos pero Simia no la dejo, Donnie estaba revisando la computadora sorprendido- vaya interesante -Donnie mostró las imágenes de lo que parecía ser tormenta eléctrica donde habían estado Nobu y Pan- miren esto es un video -los demás se fueron acercando y vieron como del cielo se formaba un torbellino y de este aparecían las siluetas de Tigresa e Izanamy mientras el medallón se hacía pedazos-

Son dos personas -dijo Amy sorprendida- y estos fragmentos vienen de ellos miren -el video pasó y vieron como dos fragmentos se separaron de ahí- esperen este medallón, amplifica la imagen Donnie -Donnie asintio y comenzó a hacer más grande la imagen frente a ella y noto el medallón antes de ser despedazado- claro ahora lo recuerdo -de su ropa saco una imagen y la reveló mostrando el medallón con el rubí pero este se veía viejo y algo oxidado- se parece al medallón del tiempo que desapareció hace semanas

No es posible, ese medallón se ve nuevo y mira las gemas se rompieron pero por su apariencia es como si fueran nuevas en cambio el medallón de la imagen es muy antiguo -dijo Simia sorprendida-

Pudieron haberlo arreglado, a menos que sea de verdad y estos seres vienen del pasado -dijo Wayne sonriendo, los demás se quedaron callados pero Amy comenzó a revisar todo aparte por parte-

Bien Porky dime ¿cómo obtuviste esto y a quien se lo ibas a dar? -dijo Amy molesta mostrándole los fragmentos del Rubí-

No tengo por qué decirte nada loba -dijo el jabalí molesto, Amy gruño y lo sujeto del cuello, lo arrastró cerca de la ventana, tomó una maleta y la lanzó a la ventana hasta romperla- ¡¿Espera que haces?!

Dime lo que sabes de esto o si no -Amy lo sujeto del cuello y sacó su cabeza por ella viendo el suelo- terminaras como una mancha en el suelo, contaré hasta diez, contare lentamente para que tengas tiempo para decirme todo o al menos aprovecha ese tiempo para rezar -apreto más el cuello mientras el jabalí se puso nervioso- comenzare a contar uno, dos, tres, cuatro...oh no mi mano está sudando te me estás resbalando

Está bien ya ya hablare -dijo el jabalí nervioso y Amy lo metió- no te diré nada pe..a-Amy entre cerró los ojos molesta y sus amigos se pusieron nerviosos-

Ya valió -dijo Wayne nervioso-

Terminará hecho carnitas -dijo Simia nervioso y un poco asustada-

Wayne dame tu arma -dijo Amy molesta, Wayne le dio una pistola de tipo revólver, Amy la tomo y puso al cerdo en la silla- bien escucha ya que me llamaste de esa forma tan fea y discriminatoria te voy a hacer un juego que a mí me gusta llamar ruleta perforadora, créeme yo seré muy muy agresiva, más agresiva de lo que era Michael Jackson con sus genitales en concierto -Amy cargo el arma y le apuntó a la entre pierna del jabalí- dime de ¿dónde sacaste estas gemas? ¿Qué es esa imagen que está en tu pantalla?

Te mataré a ti y a tus amigos -dijo el jabalí serio y Amy presionó el gatillo haciendo un clic, el jabalí se puso nervioso y Simia grito un poco de los nervios- ¡Oigan quítenle el arma a esta loca!

¡Yo ni loca voy a meterme en su camino! ¡Veamos cómo te las arreglas! -Rena grito algo nerviosa-

Dime lo que quiero escuchar o Porky Junior terminara regado en la silla -dijo Amy molesta-

No lo sé -dijo el jabalí serio y Amy apretó el gatillo de nuevo pero de nuevo hubo un Click y no pasó nada, el Click hizo saltar al jabalí- está bien hace unos días una tormenta empezó y esos fragmentos llegaron de la nada

¿Dónde empezó la tormenta? ¿Por qué te los quedaste? -dijo Amy sería-

Por colección nada más -dijo el jabalí nervioso- no lo sé, no sé donde empezó la tormenta -Amy volvió a apretar el gatillo, el jabalí y los demás dieron un grito de miedo- ¡no lo sé! ¡Te juro que yo no sé!

¡Dile solo dile! ¡Ella si es muy capas de hacerlo! -Simia grito asustada mientras trataba de abrazar a Wayne el cual estaba pálido y Donnie estaba poniéndose blanco-

¡Por dios santo no me dispares ahí! ¡Te lo juro no lo sé! -grito el jabalí nervioso y Amy volvió a jalar el gatillo haciendo que todos gritaran del miedo- ¡fue el miércoles pasado en China! ¡Ya van cuatro tiros por favor no me dispares ahí te lo suplico!

Voy a disparar -dijo Amy sonriendo con burla-

¡Dile solo dile ya! -grito Simia nerviosa y Amy volvió a jalar el gatillo-

¡Aaaaaaa Mami! ¡Fue en China lo juro por dios! ¡La tormenta empezó el miércoles pasado y pudimos detectar como dos sujetos caían de ella cuando nos dimos cuenta cayeron dos fragmentos de color rojo del cielo! ¡Creemos que esos fragmentos pertenecen al medallón del tiempo! ¡Le vendería los fragmentos a Wesker y la información de quienes llegaron por eso lo investigue! ¡Pero por favor no me los vueles, no vueles los hijos no nacidos! ¡No vueles al sargento Porky vinculó! -el jabalí se había puesto algo rojo del miedo y estaba muy asustado, Ami sonrio y guardo el revólver-

Gracias por tu colaboración -dijo Amy sonriendo, el jabalí se sintió más tranquilo y sonrio- ahora hagamos volar este maldito lugar -el jabalí se asustó y los demás pusieron una bomba en el lugar- ¿borraron las cintas de vigilancia?

Si ya no hay nada ni huellas ni rastreo -dijo Rena sonriendo, los cinco salieron del lugar y llegaron a la calle, Amy tenía en sus manos un control remoto algo pequeño, presionó un botón rojo pero no pasó nada, volvió a presionarlo y pasó lo mismo- quizás no tiene baterías

No inventes se las acabo de cambiar -Amy comenzó a golpear el control y el lugar exploto dejando a todos asustados- creo que solo necesitaba un golpe mejor vamonos -todos se fueron corriendo de ahí, todos regresaron a una mansión de estilo Japonés tradicional, todos entraron a una gran oficina donde estaba un lobo blanco revisando unos papeles- hermano Izak ya regresamos -el lobo era idéntico a Izanamy solo que su pelo era completamente blanco y sus ojos eran color café, usaba una camisa con un saco negro sin corbata y tenía el cuello abierto-

Bien me alegro ¿Donnie tienes la información? -dijo Izak serio y Donnie asintio, le dio la computadora e Izak comenzó a revisarla- bien ¿qué les dijo?

Ese tipo trabajaba para Wesker y encontró información del medallón del tiempo, información que pensaba vender -dijo Rena sería- tal parece que alguien lo uso -Wayne avanzó con los fragmentos dentro de una bolsa, Izak los tomo y comenzó a revisarlos-

Si por lo que veo estos están activos sueltan un resplandor eso quiere decir que están llenos de energía -dijo Izak calmado- bien revise la información y les tengo una noticia primero el medallón del tiempo si existe y al parecer funciona porque esos sujetos que ven ahí están cayendo del cielo en medio de una tormenta eléctrica -mostró la computadora amplificando las siluetas de Tigresa e Izanamy- segundo parece que estos dos sujetos están involucrados -amplificó una zona de la imagen mostrando a Nobu y a Pan dentro de la camioneta- ¿los conocen?

Son Nobu y Pan -dijo Amy sorprendida- ellos debieron estar cerca de la zona

Así es -dijo Izak calmado- Amy quiero que tú y Rena vayan a China a ver a Nobu, el jet privado estará listo dentro en el tiempo que ustedes quieran

Entendido hermano -dijeron las dos hembras-

Los demás quiero que vayan y descansen su próxima misión será en lo que yo les diga -dijo Izak calmado y los demás asintieron- vayan a descansar todos se lo merecen

Deacuerdo hermano y saludos a Gina -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Y a los bebes -dijo Izak sonriendo, eso dejo confundidas a Rena y a Amy- Gina está embarazada

Felicidades hermano vamos a ser tías -dijo Rena sonriendo emocionada e Izak asintio- ya quiero ver a mis futuras sobrinas

Yo espero que sean lindas lobas como su tía yo seré la favorita -dijo Amy sonriendo- nos retiramos hermano saludos a la coneja y al zorro, teniente Shiba -Izak asintio riendo un poco, Rena y Amy fueron hablando entre ellas- bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a China a visitar a nuestro primo Nobu -Rena asintio sonriendo, mientras tanto en China Nobu tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras caminaba por la calle junto a Izanamy, el miedo le dio una descarga en el cuerpo tan fuerte que rompió el vaso que tenía en las manos-

¿Qué tienes? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No lo sé pero tengo miedo -dijo Nobu nervioso, los dos siguieron caminando por una hora hasta que llegaron a la casa, en la casa Pan y Tigresa estaba viendo una novela mientras lloraban y usaban pijamas, la pijama de Pan era una blusa blanca de mangas negras y un pantalón ajustado a su trasero de color rosa, Tigresa usaba una blusa blanca con un pantalón rojo, las dos estaban llorando viendo la novela-

Hay pobrecita robot -dijo Tigresa llorando un poco- ama al pobrecito leopardo, el leopardo la ama a pesar de ser una máquina qué bonito

Si, que cruel la lagartona esa de egg por borrarle la memoria pero aún con esa escena en la lluvia, un primer beso en medio de la lluvia así quiero que sea mi primer beso con Nobu -dijo Pan llorando un poco y los dos se limpiaron la nariz, se abrió la puerta, las dos vieron como Izanamy y Nobu entraron soltando y quejándose de frío- ¡¿qué les pasó?!

¡¿Por qué están mojados?! Si no está lloviendo -grito Tigresa sorprendida-

Es que no sabemos porque pero siempre nos va mal -dijo Nobu sorprendido-

¡Eso lo iba a decir yo! -Izanamy le grito y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma- es que no sabemos porque pero siempre nos va mal muy mal -las dos le dieron una toalla a cada uno- fíjate que estábamos caminando en la calle para conocer un poco la ciudad -se tallo la cabeza con la toalla para secarse- y al pasar por el parque municipal, ese nuevo que hicieron que tiene plantas en forma de piquitos y qué pasa una pipa ese camión con agua en su tanque

Si, si esas de las pipas que tiene agua mojada para regar -dijo Nobu sorprendido mientras se secaba-

¡Eso lo estoy contado yo! -Izanamy le grito molesto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano y Nobu se quejó- en eso pasó una de esas pipas con agua mojada que usan para regar, esas que riegan con una manguera en la cima pero nos salpicó poquito pero poquitito y el pen...jo de Nobu se le ocurra gritar

¡¿Por qué no mejor le salpican a su mama?! -Nobu grito sonriendo e Izanamy le volvió a dar un golpe en la cabeza-

¡Baboso! -Izanamy estaba molesto- y que seré han en reversa los de la pipa, ¡Agarran la manguerota y nos agarran a manguerazos, nos agarraron a los dos como manifestantes en el Distrito Federal protestando contra Neña Transa como se le diga a esa Sabandija!

¡¿Los empaparon?! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida e Izanamy asintio- ¿y dónde están las papas? -Tigresa sonrio e Izanamy se quejó y se golpeó la cabeza en la pared- vamos no están malo

Si eso me recuerda una vez que una pareja se metió a una fuente a besarse -dijo Pan sonriendo- ¿lo ves Nobu? yo si experimento -Nobu solo hizo un puchero y se quejó-

Eso me recuerda cuando me besaba con lujuria con un tigresa de bengala, y el calor de su piel, las garras pasándome por el pecho y luego me jalaba el cabello, esos ojos verde esmeralda y el deseo, si era una tigresa caliente de lo rico -dijo Izanamy alterando los dientes en una fuerte sonrisa recordando a una tigresa blanca de ojos verde esmeralda y Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cabeza- hay que gacho

Ya vamos a comer y vamos a olvidar esto con una buena comida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Hay cuando mencionas la comida se me pone la piel de gallina o chinita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo su pelo erizado-

Mejor piensa en otra cosa y una forma de conseguir dinero porque alimentarte cuesta muy caro -dijo Pan algo molesta e Izanamy bajo las orejas-

Ya lo mismo me pasa cuando hablas del Coliseo de batalla China -dijo Nobu sonriendo- ahí vi la primera luz

No seas hablador Nobu ¿qué tiene que ver ese Coliseo de batalla contigo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Es que yo nací ahí -dijo Nobu con una voz aguda y algo chillona-

Vamos Nobu no seas hablador, no seas de esos habladores que hablan y hablan para ocultar su fealdad la tuya es inocultable -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco- ya te pareces a mi papa de mentiroso, de mitómano, de gorrón, de hablador, chupacabras, maldito traga cuando hay

Hey bájale Tigresa -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- se parece más a Shifu que a tu papá el hijo del changoleon chinito este -Tigresa se comenzó a reír y asintio, después de comer un rato se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Pan fue a abrir-

Si ¿quién es? -dijo Pan sonriendo y vio a Amy en la puerta- ha lo siento no hay pan duro adiós -cerró la puerta antes de que Amy dijera algo-

¿Quién era? -dijo Nobu calmado mientras cargaba algunos platos-

Una loquita -dijo Pan sonriendo, se escucho otro golpe en la puerta y Pan abrió- si

Pan soy yo Amy, hola -dijo Amy tiendo un poco, Pan grito sonriendo mientras Nobu dejó caer todos los platos de sus manos, las hembras se estaban abrazando-

¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Vine a vivir con ustedes por un tiempo -dijo Amy sonriendo, Pan sonrio, Izanamy y Tigresa estaban confundidos viendo a la loba mientras Nobu parecía que perdía color de pelo- hola Nobu mi querido primito

El infierno -dijo Nobu asustado- ¡Noooooo! -grito por mucho tiempo mientras Izanamy tomaba el tiempo con un reloj de mano-

Por Timbiriche grito por cuatro minutos enteros -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-


	90. Chapter 90

_**Los guerreros fantásticos**_

En China más o menos las Díez de la noche, Nobu e Izanamy estaban cambiando un bombillo de la sala, Nobu estaba sobre una escalera y estaba cambiando el bombillo-

Listo pásame el otro -dijo Nobu tranquilo e Izanamy le dio un bombillo nuevo, Nobu lo tomo y le arrojó el otro estrellándolo en el suelo-

¿Por qué lo lanzaste? ¿No se suponía que tenías solamente que cambiarlo? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Perdón es que pensé que lo atraparías con la boca o algo así -dijo Nobu sonriendo, Izanamy solo negó con la cabeza, obligó a Nobu a bajarse de la escalera y el estaba cambiando el foco por su cuenta, Izanamy estaba en el último escalón y por error Nobu tiró la escalera haciendo que Izanamy quedara colgado del foco-

¡Nobu ¿qué hiciste?! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido quedando colgado de dónde iba el foco-

Perdón es que tire la escalera ya te bajo -dijo Nobu nervioso, Izanamy estaba preocupado y comenzó a dar vueltas girando el foco- ¿qué haces?

Espera es que creo que el foco ya va a entrar -dijo Izanamy un poco alterado girando con todo y foco, Nobu lo abrazo de las piernas y comenzó a girarlo, la puerta se abrió y entraron Pan y Tigresa las cuales vieron la escena-

Eso cuenta cuando idiotas se necesitan para cambiar un foco -dijo Tigresa con burla, las dos tenían una caja de pizza en las manos- trajimos pizza

¡Qué bien comida! -Nobu dejó a Izanamy colgados para ir a ver la pizza- ¿trajiste la que me gusta?

Si una súper pizza especial -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¡Oigan no me dejen colgado aquí! -dijo Izanamy nervioso desde el techo-

Ahí estás bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, sirvieron la pizza en una mesita debajo de Izanamy y Pan la abrió provocando que Nobu se sorprendiera- ¿qué tal? Es la súper pizza especial

Espera déjame encender la luz para ver mejor -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

¡No lo hagas! -Izanamy grito sorprendido desde el techo, Nobu encendió la luz y eso electrocuto a Izanamy haciendo un todo su cuerpo sacará chispas-

Tiene champiñones, aceitunas, queso extra, dedos de queso -dijo Pan sonriendo enumerando los ingredientes, Izanamy grito y cayó sobre la pizza rompiendo la mesa con su cuerpo- ha Izanamy

Es verdad me dijiste que no encendiera la luz -dijo Nobu sonriendo mientras Izanamy le gruño algo molesto, Izanamy no dijo nada,apago la luz, volvió a poner la escalera y se llevó una caja de herramientas, cambió el foco arreglando algo extra y bajo- ¿y mi caja de herramientas?

A eso voy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Tigresa pon atención esto es importante, cuando estás en nivel maestro cualquier cosa es un arma -Tigresa asintio e Izanamy pasó a usar su Bankai y tomó una rebana de pizza, la apunto a un lugar y la lanzó, se escucho que le dio a algo y la caja de herramientas le cayó en la cabeza a Nobu haciendo que cayera desmayado al suelo, las dos hembras estaban sorprendidas por lo que pasó- eso te dice nunca molestes a un Shiba -tomo un pedazo de pizza y se fue comiéndola-

¡Nobu ¿dime estás bien?! -dijo Pan asustado y cargo a Nobu-

¿Quién es Nobu? -dijo Nobu confundido y mareado y se volvió a desmayar, después de un rato Nobu tenía la cabeza vendada mientras Tigresa estaba leyendo un libro-

Veamos para hacer esta sopa necesita estos ingredientes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- hay tantas recetas que ni sé si son de China o no -siguió leyendo el libro por rato más, sintió una comezón en la nariz y estornudo soltando un viento helado congelando el libro en sus manos- ¿qué? -vio el libro estaba congelado y con una ligera cubierta de nieve- esto no puede ser verdad -dejo el libro en la mesa, comenzó a revisar otras cosas, volvió a sentir una ligera comenzó en la nariz y volvió a estornudar soltando nieve y pero esta vez congelo una parte de la pared- oh no...-se fue a la sala un poco preocupada viendo como Pan y Nobu estaba riendo viendo una comedia-

¿Qué tienes Tigresa? -dijo Pan sonriendo- parece que estuvieras un poco preocupada

No, no es nada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es solo que comencé a estornudar un poco -Pan asintio, Tigresa comenzó a reírse y le salió fuego por la boca, Tigresa grito y se tapo la boca asustada- ¿qué fue eso?

¿Qué fue que ? -dijo Pan confundida- ¿no huele a quemado?

Es que por alguna razón me comencé a reír y me salió fuego por la boca, eso no había pasado antes -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada-

Tal vez solo sea una reacción poco común -dijo Pan sonriendo, puso la comedia de nuevo, Tigresa se comenzó a reír pero esta vez el fuego paso rodando la cabeza de Pan haciendo que gritara del miedo y Tigresa se tapo la boca- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Qué horrible! ¡Izanamy ven rápido! ¡Eso horrible! -se escucharon unos pasos por correr e Izanamy entro corriendo al cuarto-

¿Qué pasó se acabo la pizza? -dijo Izanamy preocupado- ¡si se acabo la pizza golpeare a Nobu en el rostro! -Nobu se quedó sorprendido y confundido-

No se acabo lo que pasa es que...-Tigresa se puso algo sonrojada e Izanamy no entendió- hazme cosquillas en el pie -levanto su pie derecho e Izanamy vio a Pan- hazme cosquillas en el pie

¿Por qué quieres que te haga cosquillas en el pie? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Solo hazlas -dijo Tigresa calmada, Izanamy se acercó con cuidado y comenzó a tallarle el pie y Tigresa se comenzó a reír hasta que saco fuego por la boca e Izanamy cayó de espaldas al suelo sorprendido- ¡eso pasa!

Que...genial...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ahora cuando Tigresa enfrente a los malos ella lo único que tiene que hacer es reír si es -puso las manos en su cadera y comenzó a reír- y ella hará Pusssshh -pasó sus manos por la boca demostrando el movimiento que tendría el fuego- y golpeara a un villano en la cara y este dirá "Hay mi cara se derrite ¿por qué cometí este crimen?" -hizo una voz aguda- y dire exacto -Izanamy sonrio pero Tigresa estaba molesta- aunque claro puede ser algo malo ¿qué más te pasó?

Bueno estornude y solté nieve -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, Izanamy solo se quedó sorprendido, se acercó y le presionó un poco la garganta a Tigresa, Tigresa se quejó e Izanamy la sentó para pasar sus manos por su frente, pego su frente a la de Tigresa dejándola un poco sonrojada, se separó y metió la mano por debajo de la axila de Tigresa- ¿qué me haces?

Te hago una revisión rápida -dijo Izanamy calmado y sacó la mano- tal como lo sospeche

¿Qué tengo doc.? ¿Estirare la pata? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

No soy doctor así que no tengo idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Tigresa se enojo- pero creo saber que tienes, y eso es resfriado de inestabilidad elemental

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Descuida muchos pasamos por eso, por lo general la inestabilidad se presenta cuando tus poderes alcanzan la madurez -dijo Izanamy calmado- sentirás fiebre, mareos y cuando estornudes o te rías tus poderes podrían salirse de control

Entonces soy una amenaza así -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Hay que llevarla a un hospital eso puede ser curable -dijo Pan calmada, Tigresa asintio más calmada- lo mejor es que vayas a dormir y descanses por un rato para que mañana te llevemos al hospital -la puerta sonó, Pan se acercó y la abrió- ¿si? -en la puerta estaba Amy sonriendo-

Hola Pan -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Ha lo siento no hay panda duro regresa el jueves -dijo Pan sonriendo y cerró la puerta-

¿Quién era? -dijo Nobu confundido-

Solo una loquita -dijo Pan sonriendo, la puerta volvió a sonar por los golpes de Amy y Pan volvió a abrir- si

Pan soy yo Amy -dijo Amy sonriendo y Pan se sorprendió y la abrazo sonriendo- me da mucho gusto verte

También me gusta verte Amy -dijo Pan sonriendo, Nobu se levanto del asiento asustado mientras Izanamy y Tigresa veía a la loba en la puerta de la casa- ¡chicos vean es Amy!

¡Kyaaaaaaaa! -Nobu grito como un niña y corrió para esconderse en su cuarto- ¡no saldré hasta que ese monstruo se vaya! -se escucho su grito desde su cuarto, Izanamy solo lo ignoro y se acercó con cuidado igual que Tigresa-

¿Qué te trae aquí Amy? -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bueno Pan yo vine para hablar contigo y Nobu, pero también con ellos -Amy señaló a Tigresa e Izanamy los cuales retrocedieron un poco, entro con calma y Pan se puso nerviosa-

Ellos son unos primos míos -dijo Pan nerviosa- ella es Tigresa es una prima mía vino por unos días de visita con su hermanastro -Amy levanto la mano derecha y Pan se quedó callada, Amy se acercó a Izanamy lo son se vieron a los ojos-

A la azotea por favor -dijo Amy sería, los tres la siguieron hasta la azotea del edificio, tanto Izanamy como Amy se quedaron de frente mientras Izanamy se quitaba la chamarra-

¿Qué van a hacer? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Van a tener una encuentro entre habilidades -dijo Tigresa calmada y se sentó en el suelo cruzándose brazos, Pan se puso detrás de ella algo asustada, tanto Izanamy como Amy comenzaron a expulsar algo de poder de sus cuerpos formando un campo de energía azul entre ellos, el edificio tembló un poco asustando a Pan- los tienen un gran nivel

¡¿Por qué está temblando el lugar?! -Pan grito asustada mientras se quedaba cerca de Tigresa, Tigresa solo vio como el edificio temblaba un poco y una roca cayó al suelo, tanto Izanamy como Amy lanzaron un golpe, Izanamy fue más rápido y casi le da a Amy en la cara mientras Amy se detuvo a medio camino, los dos sonrieron y lanzando un segundo golpe, sus puños chocaron creando una ligera onda de sonido, Amy lanzó una patada e Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho para bloquearla-

¡Imposible! -Amy grito sorprendida y lanzó un serie de golpes pero Izanamy levantaba los brazos esquivando los golpes, los dos lanzando un golpe y chocaron sus puños, Amy se giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy se giró lanzando una patada de talon, chocaron sus piernas dejando una ligera onda de sonido, Amy lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Amy levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo, los dos estaban lanzando golpes y patadas imitando al otro dejando ondas de impacto-

Esto es sorprendente -dijo Pan sorprendida, Tigresa estaba calmada viendo la pelea, los dos lanzaron un golpe soltando un resplandor azul, los dos chocaron sus golpes y fueron alejados por la onda de impacto dejando un resplandor en medio de los dos-

Nada mal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ese es el estilo de pelea de los Shiba

Si es estilo Shiba -dijo Amy sería- pero me sorprende que puedes seguir mis movimientos, bien me estoy dando cuenta de una cosa pero todavía tengo más que probar -Amy sonrio y apretó los puños, la energía fluyó de su cuerpo dejando una onda brillante- prepárate -Izanamy estaba calmado pero Tigresa levanto las cejas confundida-

Su poder está cambiando -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, la energía de Amy cambió a una azul celeste con tonos dorados, su pelo se volvió blanco completamente, en su frente apareció un óvalo con una línea roja en el centro sin pasar por el frente, sus ojos tuvieron un marco rojizo y una línea delgada debajo de cada párpado, Amy sonrio y abrió los ojos mostrando que eran amarillos, Tigresa estaba sorprendida igual que Izanamy-

¡¿Qué le pasó a Amy?! -Pan grito sorprendida- ¡¿qué es eso?!

Esta es la Guerrera del Sol -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¿qué te parece prepárate que esta vez sí pelea enserio -Izanamy sonrio y expulsó poder rojizo y algo dorado, pasó a su forma de guardian con un círculo en su frente con una línea roja en el centro y su pelo se había vuelto blanco con una línea roja debajo de cada ojo- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tú también!

Los dos han pasado a su forma de guardian -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿Forma de guardian? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

¡Bien con su permiso! -dijo Amy sería, extendió el brazo derecho y creó una espada de energía azul, era algo larga y la hoja parecía ser sólida, Amy grito y avanzó lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy no se movió ni se defendió, Amy se sorprendió por eso y detuvo su ataque- ¿qué? ¿Pero porque no esquivo mi ataque?

Porque no sentí malas intenciones sabía que te detendrías -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno está bien -dijo Amy sorprendida, sonrio más calmada y se puso en guardia- pero esta vez no me detendré, atacaré con toda mi fuerza -Izanamy sonrio y extendió su brazo derecho creando una espada un poco más corta, era una simple daga a comparación, Amy avanzó lanzando un corte vertical, Izanamy levanto la mano y la detuvo, Amy lanzó varios cortes en todas direcciones mientras Izanamy bloqueaba los ataques con su mano, los dos se detuvieron y soltaron una ligera onda de viento por sus energías, Amy sonrio y salto hacia atrás- excepcional, es jugo como lo cuentan los libros de historia, no creo que es más que eso

Bien espero que con esto hayas aclarado tus dudas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si esto me aclaró todo -dijo Amy sonriendo- no cabe duda tú eres Raizar Izanamy Shiba mi antepasado -Amy deshizo la espada- como puedes ver yo soy la heredera de la gema del sol

A mí también me gusta ver que las tradiciones de mi familia se mantuvieron -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me gusta verte Rainira Amirany Shiba

¡¿Cómo con una pelea se entienden?! -Pan estaba sorprendida-

No te sorprendas, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero solo sé que a los Shiba les encanta pelear -dijo Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos y soltando algunas gotas de sudor-

Vaya entonces los rumores y leyendas son reales -dijo Amy sorprendida- el medallón del tiempo si existe y funciona -los dos deshicieron su transformación- vaya estás en carne propia jamás esperaba verte con vida me sorprendiste -Izanamy se rió un poco tallándose su cabeza-

Bueno Amy permite presentarme yo soy Tigresa la Guerrera Dragón de hace trescientos años -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Aja que lindo -dijo Amy sonriendo con poca emoción- es sorprende verte ¿oye dime está bien si te llamo abuelito? -Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco- lo tomaré como un sí

Esa chica no respeta a sus mayores por lo que veo -dijo Tigresa algo molesta e irritada- bueno a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno yo...-Amy sonrio un poco pero Tigresa se sonrojo de momento y comenzó a estornudar, soltó un soplido y liberó una ráfaga de aire frío, Izanamy y Amy saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque- ¿qué fue eso?

Tigresa tiene un resfriado de inestabilidad elemental -dijo Pan nerviosa-

¿Inestabilidad elemental? -dijo Amy sorprendida, Tigresa volvió a estornudar con fuerza y más fuerza soltando una ventisca algo fuerte dejando el techo del edificio congelado-

Hay tengo frío -dijo Tigresa temblando un poco y se abrazó a sí misma-

¡Eso es porque congelaste el techo! -dijo Amy sorprendida, Pan, Izanamy y Amy estaban un poco más alejados hasta donde el viento no los alcanzo- jamás me espere algo como esto

¿Tigresa como te sientes? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Siento que voy a toser un poco -Tigresa se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo frío y luego comenzó a toser y un rayo le salió del cuerpo, el rayo tomó forma física dejando un resplandor azul en el campo, Izanamy le dio un golpe a un golpe a un rayo y lo desvió al cielo- creo que mejor me voy a dormir me siento muy mal -los demás asintieron, mientras Amy y Pan hablaban Izanamy acompañó a Tigresa a su cuarto donde la recostó en su cama- gracias pero no te tienes que quedar

Si, si no te cuido es posible que destruyas toda la casa -dijo Izanamy calmado, Tigresa río un poco y se recostó, Izanamy estuvo cuidándola por un rato, durante la noche Tigresa tosía un poco fuerte y soltaba algunos rayos de su cuerpo, el único afectado era Izanamy, estornudaba y soltaba el aire congelado, Izanamy terminaba un poco congelado, a la mañana siguiente Amy había despertado, había dormido en el sofá de la casa, hizo sonar un poco su espalda y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, Pan se despertó y fue a ver a Tigresa-

¿Cómo amanecieron? -dijo Pan sonriendo, entro al cuarto y se quedó sorprendida, las cosas estabas volteadas, una esquina estaba congelada e Izanamy estaba estampado en una pared con la cola congelada, parte del cuerpo quemado y algunas heridas, en cambio Tigresa estaba sentada en la cama sonando su nariz con un pañuelo- creo que esto se está poniendo grave mejor la llevamos al hospital

Por favor -dijo Tigresa calmada- me siento muy mal -estaba sonrojada y sonaba como si tuviera la nariz tapada, Pan le puso su mano en la frente y se alejó gritando-

¡Estás hirviendo como el infierno! -Pan grito sorprendida viendo como su mano ardía un poco- despertare a Nobu -corrió y entro al cuarto de Nobu- ¡Nobu levántate tenemos...-se sorprendió de ver a Nobu usando un short delgado para ejercicio, no usaba camisa mostrando un cuerpo delgado, Pan de solo verlo se sonrojo mucho-

¿Sus pasa Pan? -dio Nobu confundido-

Si es...yo...-Pan estaba sonrojada sin saber qué decir- yo...esta...

Pan hice el desayuno si quieren comer antes de llevarse a Tigresa al hospital -dijo Amy sonriendo desde la puerta, Nobu perdió el color de su pelo y comenzó a gritar, levanto la cama y se escondió detrás de ella como si fuera un muro para protegerse- hay eres un cobarde Nobu

Si te acercas un milímetro más te mato -dijo Nobu asustado, salió de detrás de la cama usando una escoba como arma-

Hay es verdad, Tigresa tiene que ir al hospital Nobu sufre de inestabilidad elemental -dijo Pan sorprendida y un poco preocupada- si no llevamos ahora la casa podría salir volando en pedazos

Si ya voy -dijo Nobu nervioso mientras Amy le dio una sonrisa ensombrecida- pero no saldré si ella no se va primero -Amy levanto los brazos y se fue alejando un poco, Izanamy salió del cuarto de Tigresa quitándose el hielo que tenía en la cola-

¿Cómo estas abuelito? -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Un poco golpeado, electrificado y con la cola congelada pero fuera de eso bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿qué le pasa a Nobu? ¿Por qué te tiene miedo?

Bueno cuando éramos niños le hacía muchas bromas a Nobu y el comenzó a sentir miedo por mi -dijo Amy sonriendo- es sabroso cuando muchos te tienen miedo -Izanamy se rió y escucho como Nobu se quejaba como dando la cama-

¿Quieres hacerle la vida imposible al fracaso? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Amy asintio, Nobu estaba acomodando la cama en su lugar mientras Pan estaba viendo el lugar, ropa regada, algo de comida en el suelo y pocas desordenadas-

Vaya a este lugar le hace falta un poco de limpieza -dijo Pan sonriendo, Nobu estaba calmado viendo que ropa ponerse- oye vamos quita esa cara de seguro Amy no te va a hacer nada estos días solo vino para ver qué había pasado con el medallón del tiempo de seguro en un rato se va

No lo creo, el demonio toma muchas formas y no se va hasta que haya deshecho la vida de un pobre y ese podré podría ser yo -dijo Nobu asustado y Pan sonrio levantando los ojos con burla, Amy estiro un dedo y concentro energía formando un hilo delgado de energía, el hilo iba directo a las piernas de Pan, Amy dio un leve jalón y Pan comenzó a caer, Nobu trató de atraparla pero Pan se sujeto de su pantalón y lo jaló con fuerza, los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo-

¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? -dijo Tigresa caminando por el pasillo cubierta con una sabana, Izanamy y Amy estaban sonriendo viendo lo que había pasado, Tigresa asomo su cabeza y se sonrojo, Pan había caído con la cara directo entre las piernas de Nobu, Tigresa tenía los ojos en blanco con una sonrojo fuerte en la cara y sonrio, Amy estaba sonriendo pasando su mano por la boca y estaba levemente sonrojada-

Apunta y Goooool justo en toda la boca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Nobu estaba sonrojado viendo que hasta su ropa interior había sido bajada, Pan por su parte estaba roja de toda la cara viendo donde tenía la boca-

Chu...-se escucho como Pan se había separado y había dejando una gota de saliva, Pan estaba tapándose la boca con las manos mientras Nobu parecía que iba a quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento- yo...yo..¡Lo siento mucho!

Pan Nobu haciendo esas cosas tan temprano -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada- bueno mi gripe luego se puede curar ustedes continúen en lo que estaban -Amy e Izanamy estaban sonriendo mientras el par de jóvenes estaban nerviosos-

Lo siento Nobu -Pan salió corriendo asustada, sus ojos estaban en forma de espiral mientras su cara estaba roja- ¡Vamonos de aquí todos! ¡Todos! -sacó a los tres del cuarto dejando a Nobu solo, Nobu se levanto estaba sonrojado y sacando mucho vapor de la cabeza-

Ella...me...me...hizo...un..chupete..en..mi...mi -Nobu estaba tan nervioso que terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo viendo el suelo-

Ahora sí siento que no me podré casar -dijo Pan nerviosa mientras sujetaba sus mejillas con las manos-

Pan-chan no te conocía esos gustos y jamás pensé que fueras tan atrevida -dijo Amy sonriendo mientras Pan estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

Que desvergonzada no cabe duda que se lo sacaste a Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡Yo no soy una desvergonzada! -Pan grito sonrojada y asustada- ¡Ahora todos váyanse a cambiar y a lavar la cara! -los demás se rieron un poco y se fueron al baño, después de unos minutos Nobu y los demás estaban en una camioneta, Nobu y Tigresa estaban en la parte de enfrente, Pan, Amy e Izanamy estaban en la parte de atrás-

¿Pan porque no estás en la parte de enfrente con Nobu? -dijo Amy sonriendo, Pan y Nobu estaban sonrojados un poco- bueno ya que ustedes son muy unidos -los demás se rieron pero la pareja estaba algo avergonzada-

Ya no los molestes Amy, para mí es normal la tentación carnal se da solo así de la nada y más cuando eres joven -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco-

Mejor escuchemos música por un rato -dijo Nobu nervioso, siguió conduciendo hasta que vio la entrada a un Puente y entro con cuidado, la radio se encendió y se escucho una noticia-

A todo nuestro público en general, les informamos que el Puente principal está bajo ataque de un grupo de depredadores armados con armaduras mecánicas -los demás estaban escuchando la noticia, Pan y Nobu se sorprendieron pero Amy e Izanamy estaban calmados y Tigresa ataba nerviosa- se les recomienda no entrar al Puente hasta que las autoridades se hayan hecho cargo de la situación -Nobu apago la radio, Tigresa trato de ver más adelante, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de forma afilada y con la pupila amarilla, pudo notar como los autos y una figura estaba empujando los autos y golpeando a quien estuviera cerca-

Veo a uno -dijo Tigresa sería, Izanamy afinó sus oídos y escucho gritos de animales pidiendo ayuda y los sujetos que los atacaban-

Los habitantes están en problemas necesitan ayuda y parece que su ejército no puede con ellos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno no se diga más -Amy sonrio y abrió la parte trasera de la camioneta, ella usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una chamarra negra y una playera blanca, Tigresa salió por la parte de enfrente, usaba una blusa roja algo suelta y un pantalón de mezclilla, mientras Izanamy solo bajo rápido, usaba una playera azul oscura con una estrella en el pecho, su chamarra blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla azul-

¡Esperen ¿a dónde van?! ¡Las autoridades dicen que debemos quedarnos aquí para estar a salvo! -dijo Pan preocupada y un poco asustada-

Pan como guardianes nuestro deber es proteger a quienes lo necesitan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- además dudo mucho que un par de rinocerontes puedan con nosotros

Pero tú en tu condición no estás lista para pelear -dijo Nobu algo preocupado-

Lo siento Nobu pro es mi deber -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamonos -Amy asintio, las dos se fueron mientras Izanamy vio a Nobu un momento- ¿qué?

¿No piensas ir? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No tengo esa fuerza monstruosa que tú o Amy tienen, no tengo poderes para ayudar a los demás -dijo Nobu nervioso-

Hmp me das lastima -dijo Izanamy serio, Nobu se sorprendió por lo que escucho mientras Izanamy se fue corriendo siguiendo a Tigresa, los tres fueron corriendo pero habían muchos animales corriendo asustados del lugar mientras se escuchaban algunos golpes e impactos, Tigresa se ocultó detrás de un camión y asomo su cabeza viendo como un rinoceronte muy alto estaba usando una armadura negra brillante, parecía que su fuerza suficiente para levantar un auto pequeño-


	91. Chapter 91

¡Alejense de aquí! -grito el rinoceronte y lanzó el auto a un lado causando una explosión, los que lo enfrentaban era un grupo de animales vestidos como policías-

¡Disparen! -grito un tigre y los demás policías comenzaron a disparar contra el rinoceronte pero le dieron a la armadura y los disparos rebotaron-

No me hace nada -el rinoceronte lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal y liberó una línea de rocas frente a él golpeando a los policías- ¡Está bio armadura es genial!

¿Bio armadura? -dijo Amy un poco sorprendida-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno hace días recibimos una noticia de que habían robado Armaduras modificadas y adaptables a cualquier animal -dijo Amy calmada- pero que ellos tengan esas armaduras eso quiere decir que fueron ellos quienes la robaron

¿Qué debilidades tienen? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No lo sé pero tengan cuidado la fuerza se incrementa al menos diez veces -dijo Amy sería-

Bien eso quiere decir que tendremos ventaja -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¡vamos! -los tres fueron corriendo- Brilla -Tigresa expulsó algo de poder y pasó a su forma de guardiana-

Estalla -dijo Izanamy serio pasando a su forma de guardian-

Arde -dijo Amy expulsando energía y pasó a su forma de guardiana, los tres se subieron a los autos y fueron corriendo a cuatro patas hasta llegar con los animales, había un oso de pelo negro, un rinoceronte y gorila, los tres estaban usando armaduras negras metálicas, el oso grito y sujeto un auto para lanzarlo a un lado y hacer que chocará con un auto y provocó una explosión, los policías estaban un poco asustados-

¿Qué no saben pelear? -dijo él oso sonriendo-

¿Qué tal si peleas conmigo? -dijo Izanamy serio, apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en la cabeza que era lo único no cubierto por la armadura, el oso se giró y cayó al suelo, se levanto escupiendo algo de sangre y estaba molesto-

Voy a aplastarlos -dijo el gorila riendo un poco y levanto los brazos para lanzar un golpe vertical, Tigresa aparecio frente a él y detuvo el golpe con las manos, los policías estaban sorprendidos de verla usando su traje de energía-

Vaya eres un gorila con mucha fuerza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, estornudo un poco y liberó un viento helado que congelo parte de la armadura del gorila, el gorila se quejó y Tigresa sonrio- no lo planeé pero tomó el crédito -avanzó y le dio una patada al gorila en las costillas lanzadolo a un extremo- vamos pelea -el gorila se quejó y comenzó a golpearse el pecho haciendo sus gruñidos-

¡Acabaré contigo! -el gorila avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical, Tigresa salgo a un lado esquivando el golpe, el golpe dio en el suelo dejando un grieta en el asfalto, el gorila se giró y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una onda de energía amarilla, Tigresa se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque y cayó al suelo de pie, el gorila avanzó con los puños envueltos en energía, lanzó un golpe soltando una esfera de energía, Tigresa le dio una patada a la esfera y la desvío a un lado, el gorila avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa le sujeto el puño dejando una onda de sonido-

Es muy fuerte -dijo Tigresa sería, estornudo y soltó una ventisca helada, el hielo solo cubrió de manera superficial la armadura del gorila, Tigresa se alejó de un salto y estiro los brazos soltando una llamarada contra el gorila hasta que está exploto ligeramente, el gorila solo salgo a un lado de con leves marcas de quemaduras en el cuerpo, el gorila avanzó gritando, mientras con Amy ella salto y le dio una patada al rinoceronte en la cabeza, avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe en el estomago, el rinoceronte cayó al suelo quejándose-

¿Eso es todo? -dijo Amy sonriendo, levanto los puños y comenzó a saltar ligeramente en su lugar-

Mejor no te confíes -el rinoceronte se puso a cuatro patas y avanzó corriendo, Amy lo espero y salto a un lado evitando el golpe, el rinoceronte termino golpeando un auto y lo dejo golpeado y algo destruido, se quejó y vio a Amy-

Todo toro ven aquí cuernitos -dijo Amy sonriendo desde el techo de una ambulancia, el rinoceronte grito y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Amy se quedó de pie en la ambulancia y el rinoceronte golpeó la ambulancia con fuerza, Amy salto y se dio la vuelta para caer en picada contra la espalda del rinoceronte dejando que gritara de dolor, salto a un lado y estiro los brazos hacia enfrente y liberó una llamarada azul celeste, el rinoceronte comenzó a gritar de dolor y liberó su cabeza de la ambulancia, sujeto la ambulancia y la lanzó a un lado, Amy solo salgo aún lado y la ambulancia golpeó a un lado quedando algo destrozada- creo que lo hice enojar más de la cuenta -el rinoceronte golpeó el suelo dejando que asfalto se cortara y quedara en varias, levanto los brazos y del suelo se movieron algunas rocas, Amy salto de un lado a otro evitando las rocas, se paró sobre un auto y salgo de regreso hacia el rinoceronte solo para golpearlo en la cara, el rinoceronte lanzó un golpe pero Amy se agachó y le dio un golpe en las costillas haciendo que se quejara, mientras tanto Tigresa termino golpeando al gorila en el pecho con ambas manos y liberó una bola de fuego, el gorila se quejó y termino golpeado contra un auto, su armadura estaba dañada y su nariz le sangraba-

¿Tuviste suficiente? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, el gorila se quejó pero Tigresa volvió a estornudar pero fueron diez veces juntas, esas diez veces provocaron un viento helado- hay que asco tengo que ir con un doctor -escucho algo je se movió y vio al frente había congelado el cuerpo de gorila pero su cabeza era lo único que estaba libre- hay..mama..¿qué hice? -Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo el hielo frente a ella- veo que este resfriado si tiene ventaja -se escucho un impacto y se vio como el oso salió volando contra un auto y se estrelló con fuerza-

Te dije que puedo ver todos tus movimientos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el oso se levanto gruñendo, su armadura se cubrió de rayos rojos y amarillos, Izanamy pasó a su forma de Bankai y se cruzó de brazos- trata de atacarme ven -Izanamy sonrio, el oso lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía pero Izanamy solo salto a un lado evitando el ataque- ¡lento! -Izanamy avanzó y. Le dio una patada en el mentón, retrocedió un poco y el oso avanzó de nuevo, lanzó un corte cruzado soltando una onda de rayos pero de nuevo Izanamy la esquivo-

Mejor preocúpate por lo que te haré cuando te atrape -el oso lanzó un golpe salvando sus garras pero de nuevo Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, avanzó y le dio un golpe en su estómago dejando su puño hundido en la armadura- ¡maldito! -el oso expulsó una aura roja y amarilla, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo, tratado de atraparlo pero el ya estaba a su izquierda, siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivaba sin dificultad-

En esta época y en la otra -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras quitaba un golpe, el oso siguió lanzando varios ataques pero no le daban- los sujetos como tú no saben pelear -Izanamy avanzó y dejo varios golpes marcados en el cuerpo del oso, el oso se quejó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras Izanamy estaba sonriendo detrás de él, el oso se levanto se levanto y vio un autobús amarillo con algunos niños-

Ya perdiste -dijo el oso sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y sujeto el autobús con los niños dentro, los niños gritaron un poco cuando el oso sujeto la parte trasera del autobús, lo fue empujando y lo dejo a un lado-

¡¿Qué haces?! -Izanamy grito molesto pero el oso levanto una mano sonriendo-

Si te acercas dejaré caer el autobús con los niños dentro -dijo el oso sonriendo- ¿qué harás? -Izanamy solo se puso en guardia- lo haré de verdad que lo haré -el oso se puso nervioso y dejo caer el auto bus, Izanamy creó una espada de energía, avanzó de un paso y la clavo en el pecho del oso justo en el centro, estiro los brazos creando garras de energía blanca y rojas, sujeto el autobús con ellas y se quedó arrastrando los pies en el suelo-

Maldicion, Maldicion esta cosa es muy pesada -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa necesito tu ayuda!

¡Si ya voy! -Tigresa avanzó corriendo pero Izanamy se estaba resbalando y él autobús también se estaba por caer- ¡¿En qué necesitas ayuda?!

Los niños saca a los niños de ahí antes de que esta cosa se me caiga -dijo Izanamy serio, Tigresa corrió y sujeto la puerta trasera-

No se asusten niños ya voy -dijo Tigresa sería, sujeto un extremo de la puerta y la abrió con fuerza, tomó la puerta y la tiro a un lado- ¡Salgan! -los niños se fueron bajando y corriendo, el Puente estaba temblando igual que el asfalto, el suelo comenzaba a romperse un poco, el autobús cayó un poco, una pequeña tigresa blanca estaba dentro del autobús y comenzó a caerse- ¡Ya voy! -Tigresa salgo dentro del autobús y la cargo de sus brazos-

¡Ya no resisto más! -Izanamy comenzó a ser jalado por el autobús, Tigresa estaba cerca de la puerta trasera, Izanamy dio unos pasos hacia atrás jalando el autobús, puso el autobús en una zona estable de momento y Tigresa bajo con la niña en los brazos, Izanamy deshizo las garras de energía y quedo cansado-

Buen trabajo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y vio a la pequeña en sus brazos- ¿estás bien?

Si gracias señorita -dijo la pequeña sonriendo, bajo a la niña y esta se fue corriendo con el resto de los niños, Amy sonrio llegando con los demás-

Abuelito Tigresa estuvieron increíbles -dijo Amy sonriendo y los dos sonrieron, el Puente tembló un momento y detrás de ellos una de las veía se derrumbó y uno de los auto fue cayendo poco a poco, Izanamy puso ver cómo dentro había un cachorro de lobo de unos cuatro años, corrió de y salto, volvió a crear sus garras de energía y sujeto la parte trasera del auto con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se sujeto del asfalto del Puente, quedó suspendido-

¡Amy, Tigresa! -Izanamy las llamo-

Abuelito, Izanamy -Amy y Tigresa lo vieron, Amy noto como estaba un cachorro dentro del auto, Amy retrocedió unos pasos y cayó hacia el auto, quedó parada en el cristal trasero- tranquilo bebe te sacaré dentro -dijo Amy sonriendo, sacó sus garras envueltas en energía y lanzó un golpe en diagonal cortando el cristal, el cachorro por el miedo estaba en el asiento del conductor- tranquilo bebe te sacaré de aquí ven tranquila

No, tengo miedo -dijo el pequeño niño algo asustado, Amy se metió con cuidado y lo acompaño-

Oy oye mírame -Amy sonrio y le tallo la cabeza- escucha todo va a estar bien tú solo confía en mí, si te sacaré con cuidado -lo abrazo y comenzó a trepar poco a poco, en la parte de enfrente el faro del vehículo se rompió y comenzó a quemarse, Amy vio el faro quemándose y un minuto el auto también se comenzó a quemar-

¡Amy sal de ahí! -Tigresa grito asustada-

¡Amy date prisa no aguantaré mucho! -dijo Izanamy algo preocupado- no soy un hombre de plegarias pero si estás en el cielo salva a Amy por favor Iron Man -el asfalto del Puente comenzó a romperse y a doblarse, las vigas de su base se estaban doblándose- ¡Amy! ¡Rápido suban!

Vamos bebe tu tranquilo todo estará bien podremos salir de aquí -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Tengo miedo señorita, no creo que podamos salir -dijo el pequeño lobo asustado, Amy lo abrazo con cuidado y comenzó a trepar poco a poco-

Sujétate fuerte todo saldrá bien yo te protejo -dijo Amy sonriendo, uso sus garra derecha y patas para comenzar a salir del vehículo hasta que llevo con Izanamy- abuelito necesitamos un poco de ayuda

Así se hace hija -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡Salta! -Amy salto e Izanamy la atrapó en su garra de energía, la atrajo un poco con la garra y sonrio- esa es mi niña

Gracias abuelito -dijo Amy sonriendo, Izanamy retrajo su garra y regresó al nivel del suelo del Puente, Tigresa ayudo a Amy y al pequeño a subir al Puente mientras Izanamy subía por su propia cuenta-

Gracias por el apoyo estuvieron increíbles -dijo un tigre vestido de policía sonriendo, todo el grupo de animales estaban viéndolos y aplaudieron soltando algunos gritos de admiración-

Chicos creo que llamamos mucho la atención -dijo Tigresa un poco preocupada, algunos tigres estaban en el público aplaudiendo y noto a la pequeña tigresa que había salvado en brazos de sus padres- pero por otra parte estamos en el futuro y aquí no nos conocen -Tigresa sonrio y se acercó un poco al público- ¡Atención habitantes de China! ¡Nosotros somos su Guardianes! ¡Después de trescientos años de ausencia, regresamos del pasado para salvarlos una vez más! -los habitantes comenzaron gritar emocionados por eso, Izanamy y Amy solo saludaron sonriendo un poco apenados, después de un rato Tigresa estaba en un cuarto de hospital, Pan, Nobu y Amy estaban en el cuarto con ella-

¡Peleaste con terroristas que robaron Bio armas avanzadas! ¡Destruyeron cuatro docenas de autos! ¡Dejaron caer un auto en llamas en el río! ¡Derrumbaron una vía pública de un puente de 30 años! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! -Pan grito molesta, Tigresa por su parte estaba siendo revisada por una doctora la cual era una gacela-

En que tenía que hacer mi deber Pan -dijo Tigresa molesta, la gacela le estaba tomando la presión- escucha como Guardianes nuestro deber es estar al pendiente de todos aquellos que lo necesitan y hoy eso fue demostrado en el Puente si no hubiéramos estado ahí dime ¿cuántos inocentes huvieran perdido la vida? -Pan se quedó callada y bajo la cabeza- me imagine no tienes respuesta a eso

Perdón es que estaba un poco asustada -dijo Pan calmada y se sentó a su lado- es que cuando hicieron todo eso me sorprendí porque eso solo lo ves en las películas y cosas así, es casi irreal

Pues es real Amy es la prueba que este mundo todavía necesita los guardianes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Es cierto además no soy la única -dijo Amy sonriendo- mi prometido es el Guerrero Tigre

¡¿Qué?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida- ¿te vas a casar?

Bueno ya tengo 25 años no me estoy haciendo más joven -dijo Amy sonriendo- podría terminar a los 27 como tú y verme vieja -Tigresa le gruño entrecerrando los ojos molesta-

¿A propósito dónde está Izanamy? -dijo Pan confundida-

Solo dijo que saldría a caminar -dijo Tigresa calmada- bueno ¿qué tengo doctora?

Tienes un caso de inestabilidad en tus poderes, es por una gripe poco común -dijo la gacela calmada- se puede curar con unas pocas inyecciones, unas vacunas y estarás bien

Qué alivio no es grave -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿qué lo origina para estar a salvo o prevenirlo?

Bueno por lo general es por un resfriado normal pero en vez de atacarte ataca tus poderes, aveces se crea por fiebre, alergias Fuertes, infecciones por comer comida pasada, o embarazos -dijo la gacela sonriendo-

Disculpe dijo ¿embarazo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

Si, aveces las hembras que tienen un embarazo a tu edad o casi siempre e presentan una inestabilidad en sus poderes, el bebe necesita del poder de ambos padres para estar estable de lo contrario el poder de la madre se inestabilidad y crea los elementos sin darse cuenta -dijo la doctora sonriendo- pero es opción todavía no la podemos descartar

Muy bien -dijo Tigresa emocionada y se quitó el pantalón- ¡Haga todo lo que tenga que hacer! ¡Recibe toda y dígame si tendré un bebe! -comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Nobu estaba sonrojado y Amy le sujeto la cabeza con la cola de energía, Tigresa se acostó en la cama y abrió las piernas- ¡Dele!

No hace falta que se desnude -dijo la gacela nerviosa- solo con su sangre y una muestra de orina se podrá ver eso ya ocultase por favor -Tigresa asintio, después de tomar mucha agua la gacela le hizo la prueba- negativo perdón

Aaaw que mal -dijo Tigresa algo triste- ya espera tener a mi bebe y llamarla Pan

Descuide aún es muy joven para tener bebes -dijo la gacela sonriendo-

¿Qué dice? Jajaja si ya tiene cincuenta y tantos años -dijo Amy riendo, Tigresa se enojo, tomó una jeringa y la lanzó, Amy salto a un lado y la jeringa le dio justo a Nobu en la entre pierna quedando clavada, Nobu se fijó un momento y comenzó a gritar-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Soldado herido y caído! ¡Justo en el chiquito...! -Nobu se quejó y cayó al suelo sujetando el area afectada, Tigresa se tapo la boca mientras Pan estaba asustada-

Hay ni que tuvieras mucho que perder -dijo Amy sonriendo- tengo hambre ¿quieren comer algo?

Si caldo porque no -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se vistió y siguió a Amy- Pan doctora creo que pueden salvar a Nobu adiosito -se fue con Amy mientras Nobu se quejaba en el suelo y Pan estaba asustada, Amy y Tigresa estaban buscando a Izanamy en el patio del jardín-

Abuelito ¿dónde estás? -Amy lo estaba llamando hasta que Tigresa lo vio en el árbol más adelante- ¡Abuelito ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?!

Solo vine a tomar algo de sol -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Baja debemos ir al hospital! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos a comer algo ya me pusieron mi inyección -eso asusto un poco a Izanamy y se abrazó del árbol-

¡No voy a bajar! -Izanamy grito desde la cima del árbol-

¡Ya baja del árbol no te portes como si fueras bebe! -Amy grito desde el suelo-

¡LOS HOSPITALES NO ME GUSTAN! -Izanamy grito desde el árbol-

¡Solamente vamos a comer algo nadie te hará daño o ¿es que no tienes hambre?! -dijo Amy algo molesta-

¡¿Por qué tenemos que ir al comedor del hospital? No me van a convencer! -dijo Izanamy desde la cima sin dejar de abrazar del árbol-

¡Izanamy baja de ahí, el único comedor de aquí es el del hospital, el más cercano está a media hora de aquí, además tenemos que esperar a Nobu y a Pan! -Tigresa le gritó algo molesta-

¡No quiero Tigresa, si me descuido me inyectaran y no quiero que pase eso! -Izanamy grito con miedo-

¡Estás loco nadie te va a inyectar! -dijo Amy sorprendida-

¡Que no quiero! -Izanamy grito desde el árbol de nuevo, una vez más volvieron a tratar de bajarlo por la fuerza, Izanamy se sujeto del tronco y dejó marcas de sus garras en el tronco, las dos hembras lo estaban jalando de la cola- ¡no déjenme no!

Vamos cálmate -dijo Tigresa molesta- ya tienes casi treinta años y le tienes miedo a las inyecciones que infantil, solo vamos a comer

No, en el momento menos inesperado nos inyectaran -dijo Izanamy molesto sujetándose del árbol-

Solo vamos a comer, no te harán nada, no hay ninguna enfermera ni médica que haga ese tipo de cosas abuelito -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Apuesto que cuando esté comiendo tranquilamente llegara una enfermera con una gran jeringa y Zacarraquetelas -dijo Izanamy preocupado, las dos hembras solo suspiraron algo molestas-

Espero volver pronto para tratar de tener a mi bebe porque no aguanto a este bebe -dijo Tigresa algo molesta jalando la cola de Izanamy-

 _ **Relleno James va a al futuro y descubre la porno**_

-Tigresa estaba en una biblioteca junto a Pan, las dos estaban viendo algunos libros parecía que Tigresa estaba aburrida-

Pan estoy algo aburrida ¿no hay nada bueno por aquí? -dijo Tigresa aburrida-

Bueno hay un lugar de lectura para adultos con Porno -dijo Pan calmada-

¿Qué es porno? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Son cosas para adultos mira te muestro -dijo Pan sonrojada y llevó a Tigresa a una sección privada y Tigresa salió con el pelo todo esponjado hasta la cola- eso es porno

Jamás me separaba que la gente en esta época viera eso -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y nerviosa-

Bueno muchas personas ven ese tipo de cosas -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Se a quien le gustaría ver todo eso -dijo Tigresa sonrojada, Pan pregunto confundida- a James el Guerrero de la Tortuga Negra, le huviera encantado ese tipo de cosas

¿Cómo huviera sido las cosas si James te huviera acompañado? -dijo Pan calmada, Tigresa lo pensó y sonrio-

Creo que así -dijo Tigresa calmada-

 _ **Imaginación de Tigresa-**_ Tigresa estaba en la sala viendo la televisión junto a Nobu-

Bueno chicos tengo esto del futuro -dijo James sonriendo, entro por la puerta principal con una revista en la mano y la dejo en la mesa- adoro el futuro estas revistas con imágenes de leopardas sexys es sorprendente ya no tengo que conquistar mujeres -usaba una playera verde oscura con una pantalón negro-

Las imágenes de chicas ya no me emocionan como antes -dijo Nobu aburrido- la porno de internet me saturo -Tigresa asintio-

¿Qué es porno de internet? -dijo James confundido-

¿No sabes que es la porno de internet? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- vaya de entre todos los machos pensé que tú serías el primero en descubrirla y más la que tiene Nobu en su computadora -Nobu abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado- hay millones de videos e imágenes de mujeres sin ropa, Nobu las clasifica por pechugonas, pandas pechugonas, leopardas, tigresas, embarazadas

¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! -Nobu grito sorprendido-

Pan la encontró y me lo comentó -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Se están burlando de mí? -dijo James confundido-

No, eso existe mira te muestro -dijo Nobu calmado, llevo a James a un cuarto con su computadora encendida, la activo y James se sorprendió-

Vaya increíble el futuro me encanta -dijo James sonriendo, después de algunos días Tigresa estaba enterrando algo en el jardín, parecía que era Nobu-

Tú me provocaste, tú me provocaste -dijo Tigresa asustada enterrando el cuerpo de Nobu- tú me provocaste -la puerta se abrió y Tigresa se detuvo- ¿James? -se calmo- James ahí estás no te había visto en días

Hola Tigresa...-dijo James algo ido, usaba un pantalón de pijama y una playera de tirantes, su ropa se veía algo sudada y sucia, sus ojos tenían ojeras y se veía que su pelo llevaba días sin lavar- solo estuve revisando esa porno de internet

¿Estás bien? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Si, si, si, bien, bien, bien -dijo James calmado- solo vine a tener un poco de de luz solar -señalo el jardín mostrando que su brazo derecho era muy músculo, tenia el triple de músculos de su brazo izquierdo-

¿Estuviste haciendo pesas? -dijo Tigresa poco sorprendida-

Eh, no -dijo James de forma rápida- no, no lo creo mira Tigresa mejor vuelvo -se dio la vuelta y entro al cuarto- - _ **fin de la escena-**_

Y eso pasaría -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Espera ¿mataste a Nobu o se murió? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Tomate jitomate es lo mismo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-


	92. Chapter 92

**Bromas que mataran a Nobu**

Era el día de Halloween en China, Tigresa e Izanamy habían llegado en el mes de octubre a pesar por error del mismo medallón, esta vez todo estaba decorado con muchas cosas de las festividades, Tigresa estaba en la sala del departamento sentada en una silla estilo ejecutiva de piel negra y un soporte en las piernas, estaba viendo la silla y había una segunda silla frente a ella y la puerta se abrió revelando a Pan con bolsas llenas de comida-

Ya llegue Tigresa traje comida para nosotras es suficiente para tres meses o con el apetito de Izanamy una semana -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Oye Pan mira lo que trajeron los amigos de Amy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mostrando la silla-

¿De dónde salieron estas sillas? -dijo Pan extrañada-

Un joven lobo vino aquí y me las dejo ojo que Amy las encargo y mira que hacen -Tigresa presionó un botón y la silla comenzó a vibrar un poco, se estaba moviendo mucho y y Tigresa se relajó hasta sonreír- está cosa es fantástica

Cool son sillas de masaje -dijo Pan sonriendo, se sentó pegando su cabeza y la sill comenzó a masajearlos la cabeza y ella sonrio- genial mi cerebro se relaja -las dos se relajaban sonriendo, la puerta se abrió y ahí entro Nobu corriendo un poco asustado, entro a la cocina reviso entre las cosas y salió usando un colador para escurrir en la cabeza y estaba armado con una espatula, tomó unos cojines y se puso en el pecho y otro en la espalda, los taco con cinta y salió corriendo a los cuartos, Pan y Tigresa lo vieron un poco confundidas- Nobu ¿qué haces?

No puedo hablar -dijo Nobu nervioso, abrió el refrigerador y levanto la espatula amenazando con lanzar un golpe, no vio nada cerró la puerta y entró al baño, Pan lo siguió y lo vio revisando el WC o taza y luego la bañera y regadera-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Pan algo confundida-

Rápido ¿has notado algo extraño? ¿Alguien aparte de mi vino y dejo cosas aquí como cámaras, máscaras, juguetes o algo extraño? -dijo Nobu nervioso sujetando los hombros de Pan y comenzó a agitarla- ¡rapido tienes que decirme Pan-

¡No Nobu nadie ha venido yo acabo de llegar! ¡Basta siento como me agitas el cerebro! -Pan grito algo nervioso, Nobu la soltó y fue corriendo a la sala- ¿Nobunaga que te está pasando?

Faltan dos dias para Halloween eso pasa -dijo Nobu nervioso, entro a la sala y vio a Tigresa riendo en la silla- ¿qué está haciendo?

Se está relajando, ¿qué pasa con el Halloween Nobu? -dijo Pan intranquila-

Amy, cada día de Halloween desde que nací me ha hecho la peor broma -dijo Nobu asustado- todavía recuerdo la primera y la pasada me hizo orinar del miedo -Pan hizo una mueca del asco mientras Tigresa se reía un poco-

Pero aún faltan dos dias -dijo Pan intranquila- no creo que venga para asustarte estos días

Tú no la conoces como yo -dijo Nobu intranquilo- sé que podría terminar desnudo en un barco rumbo a México -Nobu se mordió los dedos asustado-

Ya Nobu pareces una niña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ya basta de bromas ven relájate y olvídate de tus problemas

Pero no puedo -dijo Nobu nervioso, Tigresa lo tomo del brazo y lo sentó en su silla haciendo que se relajara- oye esto no está tan mal, hasta se siente rico como masajea mis pompis -se relajó en la silla sonriendo mientras Tigresa asentía sonriendo- ¿de dónde salieron estas sillas?

Una amigo de Amy las trajo esta mañana -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡¿Qué?! -Nobu se levanto sorprendido, vio la silla donde estaba sentado, la levanto con todas sus fuerzas-

¡Espera ¿qué haces?! -Tigresa trato de detenerlo pero Nobu la lanzó por la ventana rompiendo el cristal y cayó a la calle-

¡Mi auto! -se escucho un grito de un macho y Nobu estaba respirando agitado-

¡¿Eres idiota o cuál es tu problema?! -Tigresa grito molesta viendo el agujero en la ventana- amaba esa cosa

¿Nobu que te pasa sabes cuánto cuesta reparar eso? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Escuchen no quiero saber nada sobre Amy, no quiero cosas de Amy en este lugar y nada que tenga que ver con ella durante los próximos tres dias -dijo Nobu nervioso-

A ver Nobu sé que le tienes miedo a Amy pero ¿qué tiene de malo que ella o sus cosas estén por aquí? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Cada Halloween ella busca hacerme la peor broma de todas, siempre me asusta tanto que pienso que moriré del miedo una vez sentía que mis ojos se me salían -dijo Nobu nervioso-

Okey pero no eso no suena a Amy -dijo Pan calmada-

Ha espera a escuchar esto -dijo Nobu calmado- todo comenzó cuando tenía un año, yo estaba en mi cuna, Amy fue a verme y no tenía puesto mi pañal -Nobu vio al horizonte mientras Tigresa y Pan estaban confundidas-

 _ **Recuerdo de Nobu-**_ se podía ver una cuna de bebe en medio de un cuarto pintado de azul con un la luz encendida, Amy entro sonriendo parecía que solo tenía cinco años y era tan alta como la cuna-

Hay que lindo bebe, si eres Nobu el bebe -dijo Amy sonriendo mientras se escuchaban ruidos y risa de bebe- hay si, eres tan lindo tan adorable -May se comenzó a agachar y luego se levanto mostrando una horrible máscara de payaso asesino y un gran cuchillo de juguete batido de pintura roja- ¡Buuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡Serás mi desayuno bebe! -May estaba gritando mientras el bebe comenzó a llorar, Amy se quieto la mascara y se comenzó a reír- jajaja se asusto el bebe Nobu, jaja que divertido -se vio que el bebe estaba orinando- jajaja se orino se moja Jujuy se moja jaja -May se fue riendo _**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

Y eso pasó -dijo Nobu calmado, los tres estaban en una cafetería de comida económica-

No puedo creer que Amy te haya asustado -dijo Pan calmada-

No puedo creer que te orinaste jajaja cuéntala de nuevo -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco-

Espera ¿cómo te puedes acordar de eso? -dijo Pan confundido-

Amy tiene el video, se grabó haciéndome esa mala broma y me lo pone siempre tres noches antes de Halloween -dijo Nobu intranquilo- y luego hace que me golpee a mí mismo con mi propia mano

Que rudeza ¿qué clase de chica le hace eso a su propio primo de cinco años? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Eso fue ayer -dijo Nobu sonrojado de la vergüenza-

Vaya que divertido son ustedes y sus nuevas tradiciones -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, una leoparda llego y les sirvió comida a los tres a Tigresa un plato de Tofu, a Pan una ensalada con Bambú extra y a Nobu un plato con Chile y Tofu- ya mejor come tu Tofu para que no pienses en los malos recuerdos

Es imposible Tigresa -dijo Nobu intranquilo- Amy me hace tantas cosas que aveces pienso que la mayoría de esas bromas son ilegales

Ya tranquilo no creo que te pase nada Amy e Izanamy fueron a pasear un rato juntos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los tres se pusieron a comer tranquilamente, todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que un oso panda mayor comenzó a toser y a tocarse la garganta-

¡Hay no necesito ayuda! Rápido por favor siento que me muero -dijo el oso asustado y asfixiándose, los demás estaban igual de asustados hasta que una cabra comenzó a toser también ahogándose-

¡Auxilio me muero! ¡Nos envenenaron con algo! -grito la cabra asustada, comenzó a toser y escupio su comida en el suelo, luego fueron otros más asustando a Tigresa y a los demás-

¡Es el Chile con Tofu! ¡Algo le pasó al Chile con Tofu! ¡No coman el Chile con Tofu! -grito una coneja que resultó ser la camarera, Nobu se quedó sorprendido y vio su boca llena de Chile-

Hay no -dijo Pan asustada, Nobu se asusto y comenzó a hacer ruidos señalando su boca asustado- ¡Rapido toma agua y escúpelo enjuágate la boca! -Nobu se sentó y Tigresa le dio agua para que escupiera el Chile-

¡No tomen agua lo hace peor! -grito la coneja asustada mientras algunos clientes caían al suelo ahogándose y muriéndose-

¡Llamen a un ambulancia! ¡Soy Nobunaga Shiba y me comí el Chile no quiero morir, no quiero infectarme con algo malo! ¡Llamen a mi mami! -Nobu grito asustado y luego Izanamy Amy salieron de debajo del mostrador sonriendo, los clientes se calmaron y luego sonrieron-

¡Broma del día de brujas! -gritaron todos sonriendo, Nobu, Pan y Tigresa vieron a Izanamy y a Amy en él mostrador- feliz día de bromas antes de la noche de brujas inepto -dijo Amy riendo un poco-

Hubieras visto tu cara fue de campeonato -dijo Izanamy entre risas- ¡Hay no me muero llamen a una ambulancia llamen a mi mami! -Amy e Izanamy se reían mientras Nobu estaba confundido-

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Hay estaba haciéndole una broma a Nobu -dijo Amy riendo un poco-

¿Y los clientes? ¿Qué fueron esas escenas de muerte? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Sencillo les pagamos a esos clientes para que siguieran el juego y fue de parrandero -dijo Amy riendo un poco, Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco por eso- pero valió la pena

¿En qué rayos pensaban? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y molesta-

Sencillo Nobu es una vergüenza para mí, Amy por otro lado la amo y la adoro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y sobre todo quiero a ver a Nobu hacerse pipi del miedo

Ok pero no me asuste tanto y las bromas de Amy suelen ser peores -dijo Nobu calmado pero por dentro estaba nervioso-

Eso solo fue una introducción -dijo Amy riendo- esta vez te haré una broma tan grande que desearas cambiarte el apellido, el rostro, el pelo y hasta de género -Nobu se puso algo palido mientras Izanamy y Amy se reían-

Te dará un calambre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Un calambre? -dijo Nobu confundido, Izanamy se agachó y le dio un leve golpe en los genitales, Nobu se quejó y cayó al suelo sujetándose en la zona afectada- los odio -Izanamy y Amy se fueron riendo un poco-

Nobu ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Pan ponle un candado a mi cuarto está noche -dijo Nobu llorando en el suelo mientras Tigresa trataba de no reírse, más tarde esa noche Tigresa y Pan habían estado viendo la tele comiendo palomitas, Nobu por otra parte estaba revisando el departamento entero y no había señales ni de Amy ni de Izanamy-

Ya relájate Nobu ni Amy ni Izanamy han estado aquí en horas -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No puedo estar calmado, ya los escucharon ellos planean cambiarme de género del miedo -Nobu asustado, Pan le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Nobu se quedó confundido- auuu y ¿eso porque?

Porque te portas como un loco ahora ve y date un baño hueles muy mal -dijo Pan molesta-

El miedo me hace sudar como puerco -dijo Nobu intranquilo, se fue al baño y Pan se quedó en la sala con Tigresa-

Aveces no entiendo a Amy pero ¿por qué asustar a Nobu? -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Creo que la hace sentir superior -dijo Pan calmada y las dos siguieron viendo la televisión, mientras tanto Nobu estaba entrando al baño, reviso la taza del baño, luego la regadera y suspiro-

Muy bien Nobu no pasa nada, solo estás en el baño y te darás un baño -dijo Nobu calmado, suspiro y vio la bañera llena de agua- curioso no recuerdo a ver dejado la bañera cubierta de agua, estaba por meter el pie en el agua pero una mano salió y lo sujeto del tobillo haciendo que gritara del miedo, cayó al suelo y luego vio a una loba gris tipo zombie, el Amy disfrazada de muerta viviente con ropa rota y andrajosa y pedazos faltantes de carne en la cara y el cuerpo, Amy grito mezclado con gruñidos y Nobu grito tan fuerte que tiro la puerta con el cuerpo, salió corriendo por el pasillo y llego a la sala- ¡Chicas hay un monstruo en el baño!

¡Kyaaaa! ¡Nobu tápate tus miserias! -Pan grito sonrojada y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, Tigresa por su parte le dio igual-

Va mi novio la tiene más grande -dijo Tigresa calmada, Nobu se tapo y luego se giró y vio a un lobo usando una máscara de hockey, ropa sucia y una espada en la mano, el lobo gruño y pareció que soltó un rugido haciendo que Nobu se asustara más, grito con fuerza y salto por la ventana del departamento hasta caer al suelo-

¡Nobu! -Pan salió a ver qué le había paso y vio a Nobu tirado sobre un arbusto de rosas con espinas y desnudo, detrás de Pan estaba Izanamy riendo quitándose la máscara de Hockey y Amy salió del baño riendo más fuerte, Pan y Tigresa se sorprendieron de verlos reírse y se acercaron a la ventana donde Nobu había saltado-

¡Oy Nobu saltaste desnudo de tu departamento y ahora estás en un arbusto de rosas y espinas!-dijo Amy entre risas-

¡Feliz noche de brujas Pen..jo! -Izanamy se reía junto a Amy con fuerza-

Creo que se me clavaron espinas en los Hu...vos..-dijo Nobu temblando un poco- y otra en el centro del trasero

Qué gran video espero que todos los disfruten en Facebook -Amy estaba riendo mientras usaba su teléfono-

Genial creo que Nobu está herido ojalá estén satisfechos -dijo Pan molesta y salió del departamento-

Hay que mal la pandita se enojo -dijo Amy entre risas- que sensibles son los conejos y los pandas

No lo sé creo que esta vez sí fueron algo lejos -dijo Tigresa calmada viendo por la ventana- el pobre se asustó tanto que salto por la ventana desnudo

Bien se lo tenía merecido -dijo Izanamy riendo y se fue junto a Amy, después de una hora Nobu estaba en la sala con la ropa puesta y el brazo izquierdo vendado-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Pan calmada-

Ya un poco mejor pero todavía me duele la muñeca -dijo Nobu algo molesto-

Nobu no entiendo ¿por qué no le regresas la broma a Amy? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Porque no soy bueno asustando hasta me asusta Pan cuando está molesta y es decir mírala es tan linda y dócil como un panda -dijo Nobu intranquilo mientras Pan estaba confundida- y Amy es como un zorro rabioso que le gusta torturarme a mi, un pobre conejito asustado

Hay exageras -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- le puedes regresar la broma estoy segura

Si defiéndete por una vez en tu vida, usas pantalones llénalos y se un hombre -dijo Pan algo irritada-

Bueno -dijo Nobu avergonzado y nervioso, a la mañana siguiente Nobu y Pan se habían ido a la universidad, Izanamy, Amy y Tigresa habían salido para conocer la ciudad un poco y ver si estaba algún fragmento cerca, en todos lados estaban viendo que las casas y tiendas estaban decoradas para la noche de brujas-

Vaya a estas personas en verdad les gusta estas festividades -dijo Tigresa calmada- me encantan los disfraces

Si pero lo que me gusta son los dulces gratis que te dan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si son muy buenos una vez al año podemos hacer esto y es divertido -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¿quieren usar disfraces?

No lo sé ya estamos muy grandes para disfrazarnos como niños -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Yo quiero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo levantando la mano, Amy asintio y la llevo a una tienda-

Para que me molesto en hablar -dijo Izanamy calmado y las siguio para entrar a la tienda, a la mañana siguiente en el departamento Pan estaba disfrazada de bruja, ella usaba un vestido negro corto con un gran gorro puntiagudo, guantes negros y uñas postizas de color verde y maquillaje morado en los labios-

Vaya se va a hacer tarde para la fiesta -dijo Pan calmada- ¡Nobu, Izanamy, Tigresa, Amy salgan! -Pan grito y se escucharon unos pasos y se vio a Nobu usando una armadura medieval de color gris, parecía que estaba hecha con aluminio- ¿Ese es tu disfraz?

No, está es mi protección anti bromas de Amy -dijo Nobu dentro de la armadura-

Lo usas todos los Halloween -dijo Pan algo irritada- ve a cambiarte ponte no se un traje de Dark Vather o de vampiro pero eso no lo usaras esta noche

Lo siento mujer está es mi desicion y no puedes hacerme cambiar de parecer -dijo Nobu serio y se cruzó de brazos, se cruzó de brazos molesta y se acercó para verlo directo a la cabeza, lo siguiendo molesta y luego le gruño- me voy porque esto me acalora mucho -se asustó y se fue, Tigresa fue la siguiente-

Bien Pan ¿qué opinas? -dijo Tigresa y Pan se dio la vuelta para verla y se sorprendió, Tigresa estaba usando un traje ajustado de color rojo, usaba una blusa roja ajustada a su cuerpo de color rojo violan te, tenía una falda corta de color dona con bordes negros como si tuviera una segunda falda debajo, en la espalda usaba unas alas de demonio negras- ¿qué tal? -se notaba que en la cara usaba maquillaje rojo-

Esta algo atrevido -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa-

Si bueno es que tenía alas de mariposa en la espalda pero se las quite y me puse estas alas negras, también gracias al sostén puedo mostrar estos atributos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno si ¿qué hay de Amy? -dijo Pan calmada-

Aquí está Amy -dijo Amy sonriendo ella estaba usando un peto rojo de una armadura, aprecia que la armadura era de verdad, tenía hombreras algo ovaladas y sueltas, la armadura tenía bordes amarillos, el estomago lo tenía descubierto, usaba una falta blanca con un cinturón negro donde tenía una espada estilo medieval, en los brazos usaba mangas largas blancas con muñequeras rojas y guantes blancos sin dedos, por último usaba unas mallas blancas con un borde negro grueso y una protección roja en las piernas-

Vaya que estilo -dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿pero no crees que enseñas mucho?

Qué importa sería la única tapada esta noche -dijo Amy sonriendo- además miren a mi abuelito, ven abuelito muéstrales tu nueva armadura -se escucharon unos pasos y todos vieron a Izanamy, él estaba usando una armadura como la de Amy, en el pecho tenía un peto masculino desde el cuello hasta el estomago en forma casi triangular, en los hombros tenía unas hombreras ovaladas ajustadas un poco a sus hombros, debajo usaba una playera negra de manga larga, en las manos usaba guantes negros sin dedos y una armadura en los nudillos que se unía a unas muñequeras largas en sus manos de forma cilíndrica, usaba un cinturón de armadura con protección triangular a los lados con un pantalón negro y unas armaduras en las piernas cubriendo el empeine, Roda la armadura era roja con bordes dorados- ¿no es fantástica?

Si es sorprendente -dijo Pan sorprendida, Tigresa por su parte tuvo una ligera visión, en su mente apareció la silueta de Izanamy usando una gabardina blanca con el cinturón, protección en las manos y piernas de la armadura que llevaba puesta y los hombres, la gabardina era larga y dividida en tres partes con puntas afiladas y rojas, el pelo de Izanamy se veía blanco y cubierto de una aura dorada rojiza, Tigresa sacudió su cabeza un poco-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si no es nada solo pensaba en Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien vamos a la fiesta

Esperen falta Nobu -dijo Pan calmada y Nobu volvió a salir pero con una armadura de soldado Chino color rojo- ¿otra armadura?

Si pero esta es plateada con un traje negro debajo y me protege de los ataques de Amy -dijo Nobu calmado, los demás negaron con la cabeza y se fueron retirando pero Izanamy y Amy atrajeron a Tigresa un momento-

¿Qué pasa chicos? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Tigresa no le haremos ninguna broma a Nobu, estaremos tranquilos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aguarda ¿qué planean? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Nada -dijeron los dos sonriendo, tigresa alzó una ceja y siguió a pan, Amy sonrio y igual que Izanamy pero de forma siniestra, después de un rato todos estaban en una fiesta de Halloween había muchos animales disfrazados de monstruos, Tigresa estaba bailando y salto junto a Pan y Nobu mientras Izanamy y Amy estaban comiendo- ¡Qué gran fiesta! ¡Adoro este tiempo o futuro o como se le diga!

¡Si es grandioso! -Pan grito sonriendo, todos estaban bailando mientras Nobu estaba bailando algo torpe y cayó al suelo- ¿qué te pasó?

Lo siento -dijo Nobu nervioso, lo ayudaron a pararse y comenzó a bailar un poco de brake dance, cuando termino hablo con Pan- perdón Pan estoy súper nervioso no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea que Amy me quiera asustar

Descuida pero no ha hecho nada -dijo Pan sonriendo- ella no te hará nada-

Es verdad ella dijo que no te hará ninguna broma estás a salvo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos a la fiesta -los tres volvieron a la fiesta y vieron que Izanamy estaba tocando la guitarra atrayendo la atención de todo-

¡¿Dónde están esas chicas locas que se quiten las blusas?! -Izanamy grito por el micrófono y las chicas gritaron y se quitaron las blusas mostrando al de pecho, muchos estaban gritando emocionados y Nobu sonrio emocionado-

¡Adoro esta fiesta! -Nobu grito sonriendo, Amy tomó del brazo a Nobu y lo llevó al centro del escenario-

¡Qué baile que baile! ¡Qué baile! -todos estaban aplaudiendo y Nobu comenzó a bailar al estilo callejero, pero lo que no vio fue que Amy le subió el cinturón del pantalón, Izanamy y Amy sonrieron y se bajaron del escenario esperando el resultado de su broma, Nobu bailaba muy rápido y movía mucho las piernas-

Vaya baila muy bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- fue bueno que Amy ni Izanamy le hicieran nada malo

Si es demasiado bueno -dijo Pan desconfiada, Nobu estaba bailando tan rapido que su pantalón termino cayéndose, los animales se quedaron sorprendidos, Pan se quedó sorprendida y sacó su celular para tomar una foto-

¿Por qué no está usando ropa interior? -dijo Tigresa confundida, los animales se estaban riendo de Nobu y Nobu se detuvo para ver que su ropa se había caído, grito sorprendido y tratado de subirse el pantalón, pero no estaba sufriendo un poco para subirlo y terminó cayendo del escenario directo a la comida y terminó batido de algunas cosas y jugo, se levanto y todos le tomaban fotos y videos, Pan estaba sorprendida y se reía un poco mientras Tigresa se reía un poco, Nobu estaba sorprendido y luego vio a Izanamy el cual se reía un poco, mostró un control remoto y presionó un botón, Nobu se quedó confundido y Amy levantó un dedo señalando el techo, Nobu alzó la vista y vio como una cubeta llena de jugo de Chamoy le cayó encima cubriéndolo del jugo, Nobu quedó sorprendido y un poco molesto-

¡Carrie! ¡Carrie! -todos lo llamaban Carrie y Nobu escupio algo de la salsa-

Claro Shibas tenían que ser -dijo Nobu sonriendo- feliz Halloween


	93. Chapter 93

**El hombre piñata**

Era un día normal en la universidad donde Pan asistía, Tigresa y Pan estaban en un auditorio, Tigresa estaba en las gradas viendo a Pan la cual estaba haciendo una audición para una obra, Pan sonrio y se puso en el centro del escenario, pasó la mano por su frente y respiro profundo-

Usted dice que me creo, que soy una androide, yo no lo creo -dijo Pan sonando sería, puso una cara de calma y pasó sus manos por el pecho- yo me siento viva, yo puedo amar -puso una cara de tristeza y soltó algunas lágrimas- no soy una robot sin sentimientos, yo amo, amo a ese lobo y lo seguiré amando hasta que ya no pueda existir, ¡Yo soy Pan y soy una androide con un corazón! -grito y bajo la cabeza dando las gracias, Tigresa se levanto sonriendo y aplaudió con fuerza y rapidez, frente a Pan estaban un oso panda y una leoparda los dos parecían maestros de arte o teatro- bien espero que esto sea de su agrado para su obra de teatro de este fin de semana

Claro Pan nosotros te llamamos por si necesitamos algo más -dijo la leoparda calmada-

Bien gracias -Pan bajo del escenario y se fue a ver a Tigresa- ¡Tigresa lo logre!

Bien hecho Pan estarás en esa obra dentro de poco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si espero -dijo Pan sonriendo, las dos se fueron de regreso mientras tanto en el departamento, Nobu estaba atado de manos y pies a una rueda sostenida por un pedestal, Izanamy le dio la vuelta y Nobu comenzó a girar en ella, Nobu estaba gritando y quejándose e mientras Amy se reía un poco-

Genial esa cosa funcionó -dijo Amy sonriendo- la llamaré la ruleta de tortura

¡No déjenme! ¡Bájenme ya! -Nobu se estaba quejando y gritando del miedo- Amy por favor deje a bajar

No quiero -dijo Amy sonriendo, le dio una vuelta con más fuerza y Nobu grito gritando en la ruleta-

Oh me siento tan orgulloso de ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo abrazo a Amy y le dio un beso en la frente, los dos se estaban riendo un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió y Pan entro sonriendo-

Ya regrese -dijo Pan sonriendo- y arrase en mi actuación para la obra

Qué bien Pan has practicado toda la semana -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Ella podrá entrar muchas mujeres son mentirosas por naturaleza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa tomó una manzana y se la lanzó y le dio en la cabeza- ¡Auuuu! ¡Me golpeaste con una manzana!

Si por bruto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien vamos a comer -Pan sonrio y vio a Nobu atado a la ruleta, vio a Amy y a Izanamy y luego vio a Nobu-

¿Le hicieron otra Broma a Nobu? -dijo Pan calmada y los dos asintieron- si vomita ustedes dos limpian -Amy e Izanamy se vieron y bajaron a Nobu el cual cayó de cara al suelo, después de un rato todos estaban comiendo tranquilos- bien según el maestro puedo tomar el papel principal, arrasaré en las audiciones y yo seré la protagonista

Bueno si tendrás una actuación gran cosa -dijo Nobu algo irritado, Pan entrecerró los ojos algo sería- solo buscas una boba actuación y no sobre saldrás en esto

Podrías apoyarme un poco -dijo Pan algo molesta- debes estar molesto porque soy mejor que tú para todo Nobunaga Shiba

No lo eres, yo soy más fuerte, soy más rápido que tu, soy más inteligente que tu -dijo Nobu molesto- claro que puedo hacer cosas mejor que tú incluso actuar

¡¿Eso es un reto lobo sarnozo?! -Pan levanto la voz molesta viendo a Nobu- ¡No puedes hacer nada mejor que yo!

¡Si puedo! -Nobu levanto la voz-

¡No puedes! -Pan levanto la voz y los dos se levantaron de la mesa-

Yes i can! -Nobu cantó con fuerza-

No you can't! -Pan levanto la voz cantando de forma aguda-

Yes i can! -Nobu cantó más fuerte-

No you can't! -Pan cantó más fuerte y de forma aguda-

¡Ya basta los dos! -Tigresa grito algo molesta y los dos se quedaron callados- bien escuchen ¿no podemos comer tranquilos sin que los dos se peleen en un cantó agudo?

Si deberían coge..se el uno al otro -dijo Amy tranquila y los dos cuatro los vieron sorprendido, Pan se sonrojo un poco y Nobu también- es lógico que haya frustraciones sexuales en medio y que al no poder soltarse o relajarse estas tensiones se convierten en algo agresivo

Espera ¿dices que Nobu y yo queremos acostarnos y hacer el amor, pero como ninguno de los dos da el primer paso nos volvemos más agresivos y violentos? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Si -dijo Amy sonriendo, Pan se sonrojo y cayó de espaldas al suelo, Tigresa se preocupado y la acompaño- pobrecita niña

Quiero más pan de coco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡Y tú Nobu ya lárgate mé das asco! ¡Vete a dormir! -Nobu levanto los hombros confundido y se fue, más tarde en la noche Izanamy tomó una playera de color blanco de cuello redondo y mangas cortas, se puso una playera de cuero café de manga larga, un pantalón azul oscuro- regreso hasta mañana

¿A dónde vas? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Por ahí -dijo Izanamy calmado, vio en la mesa y encontró las llaves de un vehículo- bien nos vemos en uno o dos dias

Espera no puedes irte así y menos llevándote algo que no es tuyo -dijo Tigresa sería-

Lo siento pero me voy -dijo Izanamy calmado- no esperes -salió por la puerta dejando a Tigresa algo molesta, lo siguió corriendo por el pasillo, Izanamy revisaba la llave y vio una motocicleta Yamaha R15 de color plateado con marcas rojas, sonrio y se subió en ella, la encendió y aceleró-

¡Izanamy ven aquí dime a dónde rayos vas! ¡Porque no vas a...! -Tigresa se quedó callada al escuchar el ruido de una motocicleta, cuando vio Izanamy salió conduciendo la motocicleta a un alta velocidad, Tigresa se hizo a un lado vio que las llantas de la motocicleta dejaron una marca de fuego en el camino- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! -Izanamy siguió conduciendo pasando por el centro de la ciudad-

¡Tigresa!¡Tigresa! Alguien se robo la motocicleta nueva del tío de Nobu -Pan corrió por el estacionamiento viendo las marcas de fuego en el suelo- ¿qué pasó aquí?

Izanamy salió volando a una gran velocidad en esa cosa parecida a las bicicletas -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

¿Por qué se llevó la motocicleta? -dijo Pan sorprendida y Tigresa nego con la cabeza, Izanamy siguió conduciendo por un tiempo hasta salir de la ciudad, después de unas horas Tigresa se levanto y vio a Amy sentada en la mesa tomando café ella sola-

¿No ha regresado? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

No él ni siquiera se durmió anoche, solo salió de la cama, tomó la ropa que encontró y se fue de ahí sin decirme nada -dijo Amy deprimida- el abuelito se fue así nada más sin razón

Sí, aveces es muy extraño -dijo Tigresa calmada- bueno vamonos

¿A dónde? -dijo Amy confundida-

Vamos a ver a Pan audicionar de nuevo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- dicen que la última escena es una escena de amor con un beso -se escucho que alguien cayó al suelo y luego se escucharon varios pasos de alguien corriendo y Nobu llegó usando uña pantalón pero no camisa-

¡¿Alguien dijo que la escena final es un beso?! -dijo Nobu preocupado, Tigresa desvió la mirada sonrojada levemente mientras Amy cerró los ojos- ¿qué?

Nobu oculta el ratón dentro de esos pantalones -dijo Amy nerviosa y Nobu se revisó, se cerró el pantalón y subió el cierre- ¿qué te pasa Nobu?

¿Pan se besara con un tipo en la obra? -dijo Nobu preocupado-

Si la escena final es un beso ¿qué tiene de malo? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¡No permitiré que ella tenga ese beso! ¡No pasara! -Nobu grito molesto y fue a ponerse una camisa negra con una chamarra roja- ¡Vamonos hay que evitar ese beso! -salió corriendo mientras las hembras alzaron los hombros, los tres fueron hasta la universidad y fueron al auditorio donde Pan ataba vestida usando un vestido de color limón claro, tenía el cabello peinado en una coleta y usaba una bufanda en el cuello-

¿Nobu qué tienes porque viniste aquí? -dijo Amy confundida-

Yo...yo..solo quiero demostrarle a Pan que puedo ser un buen actor como ella -dijo Nobu calmado y se acercó al escenario-

Está celoso porque Pan le dará un beso a alguien que no se el -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos fueron acercándose para ver qué hacía Nobu, Nobu tomó un sombrero y una jarra con agua, Pan estaba sentada leyendo el libreto y luego un lobo se sentó frente a ella, el usaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un chaleco negro-

Tú no sabes lo que es probar el pico de gallo del corazón de un hombre -dijo el lobo calmado-

Lo sé muy bien hombre, las frituras internas son las mismas, saladas, saladas por mi propio llanto -dijo Pan seria y levanto los labios para dar un beso, Nobu se puso nervioso encontró una piñata con forma de burro y lo lanzó directo al lobo dándole en la cara, Pan se quedó sorprendida viendo como el lobo cayó al suelo- ¿Nobu?

¡Corte! -un panda grito molesto y entro al escenario- ¡Tú idiota ¿cómo te llamas?!

Me llamo José de la Paquita florecita del más ojei -dijo Nobu nervioso y salió corriendo para esconderse, Pan estaba molesta, dejo de lado los pensamientos de ver a Nobu y siguió con las audiciones, en todas las escenas que ella hacía Nobu interfería haciéndola enojar de lo debido pero la única escena que si hecha a a perder era la escena del beso al final-

¡Bien ya basta! ¡Tengamos un descanso y mañana seguimos todos lárguense de aquí! -el maestro Panda grito molesto y todos se fueron retirando mientras Nobu estaba sonriendo contento-

Quiero una explicación ahora Nobu -dijo Pan molesta viendo a Nobu- ¿por qué me hechas a perder esto?

Bueno, eso es difícil de explicar pero es que...yo...yo...yo..soy mejor actor que tú y te lo demostraré -dijo Nobu sonriendo y Pan se quedó sorprendida-

¡¿Qué?! ¡A ¿que viene eso?! -Pan grito molesta viendo a Nobu-

Solo te lo quiero recalcar -dijo Nobu sonriendo- si yo hiciera audición tendría el papel principal y te lo demostraría

Ya verá Nobunaga Shiba -dijo Pan molesta más tarde ese día Pan estaba gritando caminado de lado a lado viendo a Tigresa y a Amy- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se cree mejor que yo en creación! ¡¿Se lo pueden creer?! ¿Quién se cree ese pequeño cobarde?

Está celoso es lógico que Nobu se siente amenazado por otros machos que son más capaces de acercarse a ti de lo que él puede -dijo Amy cansada y un poco molesta-

N otras palabras tu tienes que darle un beso a otro macho y eso vuelve a Nobu inseguro y agresivo, y aparte con esa tensión sexual entre ustedes dos..bueno no hace falta decir más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo dejando a Pan sonrojada-

No tenemos ese tipo de relación -dijo Pan nerviosa- no la hay -se deprimido un poco y vio al suelo- bueno no importa si Nobu se quiere meter en mi camino le enseñaré que no debe creerse superior a mí, le pateare ese trasero, ese trasero merece unos buenos golpes

Si lo mismo me dijo Po la segunda noche juntos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo levantando la mano y Pan estaba sonrojada y un poco incómoda, durante días Pan estuvo practicando sus líneas mientras Nobu hecha a a perder las rutinas del de Pan- bien Pan ya estas lista es todo lo que podemos hacer por hoy

Bien mañana es la obra espero estén listas -dijo Pan sonriendo, Tigresa y Amy sonrieron asintiendo todos fueron a sus cuartos, Amy estaba viendo su celular viendo algunas fotos que tomo con Izanamy, algunas riendo, otras haciendo caras graciosas entre otras, suspiro un poco y se recostó-

¿Dónde estás abuelito? -dijo Amy deprimida y se durmió mientras Tigresa estaba molesta por cómo Izanamy se había ido sin decir nada, después de ese día la noche del estreno llego, todo el elenco estaba vestido como gente Mexicana de los viejos tiempos, Pan usaba una blusa verde clara con una falda larga verde oscura y detalles amarillos y su cabello estaba peinado-

Chicos tenemos problemas -dijo el maestro panda un poco preocupado y los actores le pusieron atención- ¡tengo terribles noticias! Wolf y su suplente están heridos y no podrán asistir a la obra

Pero ellos eran mis compañeros para la obra ¿qué podemos hacer sin el protagonista? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Por suerte encontré a un joven lobo que se sabe la obra al derecho y al revés -dijo el maestro sonriendo- dale la bienvenida a Nobunaga

¡¿Qué?! -Pan grito sonrojada y vio como Nobu estaba entrando usando un chaleco negro, camisa de manga larga blanco y un pantalón negro- ¿Nobu qué haces?

Vine a demostrarte que soy el mejor actor de todos los tiempos -dijo Nobu sonriendo, se puso un bigote falso y comenzó a hablar con acento español- te desmotrare hermosa dama que yo sois el mejor actor que vuestra palurda actuación

Eso ya lo veremos Nobunaga Shiba porque te voy a dar una lección de actuación -dijo Pan molesta, los dos estrecharon sus manos molestos y se vieron a los ojos- que gane el mejor actor -Nobu asintio- ¡Esto es Sparta!

¡Estos es Sparta! -Nobu grito molesto-

¡Esto es Sparta! -Pan grito molesta-

¡Esto es Sparta! -se escucho una tercera voz en el fondo-

¡Cállate Tom no sabes lo que hacemos! -dijo Pan molesta, Tigresa estaba usando un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas mientras Amy usaba un vestido rojo con el escote algo ajustado y de tirantes, Amy parecia preocupada y tenía el celular en las manos-

Si gracias hermano -dijo Amy preocupada y colgó el teléfono- aún nada

Ya han pasado tres dias ese hombre no tiene consideración -dijo Tigresa molesta- bueno mejor no pensemos en el y disfrutemos...

¿Estas molesta por qué se fue sin decir nada o porque no ha regresado en varios días? -dijo Amy deprimida-

Ambos -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta y luego suspiro- no lo conozco mucho pero sé que Izanamy jamás haría algo así sin una razón muy importante solo Buda sabe que está haciendo -las dos asintieron y esperaron a que la obra comenzará, el telón se abrió y mostró a Nobu en un escenario de una cabaña trabajando en una guitarra- ¿qué está haciendo Nobu ahí y con...¿es un bigote falso?

Esto se va a poner bueno -dijo Amy sonriendo y encendió la cámara, la puerta del escenario se abrió mostrando a Pan-

¿Usted es el hombre de la Guitarra? -dijo Pan sorprendida, Nobu se quedó callado viendo su guitarra y luego respiro hondo-

Si...-dijo Nobu calmado, el público asintio y sonrio-

Hace unas pausas tan dramáticas es obvio que es un gran actor -dijo una llama sonriendo junto a su amiga que éra una gacela, después la escena cambio, Nobu tenía el pecho inflado y en sus manos tenía una guitarra, Pan estaba llorando sujetando su cara con las manos, se detuvo un momento y vio una copa en una mesa, la tomo y la lanzó al suelo molesta, el público asintio sonriendo y comenzó a aplaudir, Nobu se preocupó un poco y lanzó la guitarra a un lado y la destruyo, el público aplaudió encanto y sonrio, Pan ahora estaba un poco más preocupada, Pan tomó una mesa y la tiro al suelo, Nobu tomó un librero y lo tiro al suelo, el público estaba emocionado mientras Pan estaba molesta y se acercó a un lado, entre las personas de reparto tomó a un lobo, lo jaló de la camisa y lo lanzó a un lado atravesando la pared de cartón del escenario, el público aplaudió más fuerte encantado y Pan sonrio mostrándole el dedo medio a Nobu y luego le dio las gracias al público-

¿Por qué le di mi corazón a un hombre que rompe todo lo que hace? -dijo Pan confundida y sorprendida- ¡Todo lo que haces se rompe! -dijo molesta y el público comenzó a murmurar sonriendo-

¡Todo lo que hago se rompe! -dijo Nobu con un acento español y movio los brazos a un lado-

¡Y rompes y rompes y rompes! -dijo Pan molesta y luego sonrió, el público aplaudió un poco fuerte, Tigresa y Amy se vieron a los ojos un poco confundidas por eso-

Porque yo romperé y tomare tu corazón -dijo Nobu cantando levemente y moviéndose como un robot, al público le gusto mientras Amy reia grabando, Pan entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mover un poco el trasero-

Estas sacudiendo horneando todo desde el principio -dijo Pan molesta y el público sonrio y rio un poco-

¡Esa es mi bebe yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe! -Tigresa grito sonriendo desde las gradas, Nobu tomó un micrófono y comenzó a cantar en rap-

Terremoto cuatrimoto un filete un sorbete -dijo Nobu sonriendo- ¿qué quieren las damas?

¡Sorbete! -gritaron las mujeres del público-

¿Y ellos? -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

¡Filete! -dijeron los machos sonriendo, Pan estaba viendo sorprendida al público como les gustaba la a tu avión de Nobu-

¡Se acabó! -dijo Nobu sonriendo y dejo caer el micrófono en el suelo para empezar a retirarse, el público grito u aplaudió con fuerza, los dos entraron detrás del telón y escucharon al público- escucha eso aman mi actuación

No tanto lobo -dijo Pan sonriendo- porque lo que sigue es la escena del beso -Nobu se sonrojo levemente y miro a otro lado- tú y yo sabemos que no tienes las agallas para besarme y no te gusta que otros me besen, cuando fracases al no poder besarme quedaras en ridículo y yo seré la mejor actriz de todos los tiempos, mejor que tú Nobunaga cobarde Shiba -Pan sonrio y Nobu se preocupó un poco, el escenario quedó listo, era un escenario de un restaurante con una pequeña mesa para dos con algo de comida y una salsa roja, Pan se sentó y el telón se levanto mientras Nobu se sentaba un poco preocupado-

Tú...tu..tú no sabes...lo que es probar el pico de gallo del corazón de un hombre -dijo Nobu nervioso-

Lo sé muy bien hombre, las frituras internas son las mismas, saladas, saladas por mi propio llanto -dijo Pan molesta, cerró los ojos y levanto los labios, Nobu estaba nervioso y sudando como loco, todo el público estaba callado pero solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, Tigresa estaba sonriendo teniendo listos tres celulares para grabar, Amy y Tigresa se vieron a los ojos un poco decepdionadas-

Te dije que no lo haría -dijo Amy sonriendo y Tigresa comenzó a gruñír, Pan sonrio viendo a Nobu el cual estaba nervioso, Pan se burlo y Nobu la tomó del cuello de la camisa, la trajo y le dio un beso un poco apasionado, Pan estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, el público sonrio mientras Nobu se alejó sonriendo y Pan estaba sorprendida- ¡Rayos lo hizo! -Amy se molesto un poco-

Ja te lo dije -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Eso es actuar? -dijo Pan entrecerrando los ojos dejando sorprendido a Nobu, lo tomo de la cabeza y lo atrajo para darle un beso un poco más fiero y apasionado el cual tardó unos segundos, cuando termino se alejó sonriendo-

¿Eso es actuar? -dijo Nobu un poco molesto y sonrojado, tomó a Pan de los hombros y la atrajo para darle otro beso casi igual pero esta vez se vio como metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Pan dejándola sorprendida y un poco roja, Nobu se alejó sonriendo-

¡Eso no es nada! -dijo Pan molesta, se bajó de su asiento y se sentó sobre Nobu para comenzar a besarlo y le tallo el pecho y los hombros, el público estaba sorprendido, Tigresa y Amy tenían los ojos abiertos, se vieron a los ojos incomodas y luego regresaron a ver el escenario, Pan se separó y luego Nobu la beso y le mordisqueo el labio inferior con sus propios labios, le jaló el labio un poco y luego lo soltó mientras el público estaba un poco incómodo y nervioso, Pan quedo sorprendida y Nobu sonrio, Pan entrecerró los ojos y le abrió la camisa a Nobu dejando la camisa un poco rota, pasó su boca y comenzó a besarlo del cuello al pecho hasta llegar a los pectorales, Pan se alejó sonriendo mientras Nobu solo la cargo y la sento la mesa sujetando las caderas de Pan, el público estaba sorprendido mientras los dos se comenzaban a besar un poco más fuerte, Amy y Tigresa se sonrojaron y apretaron los dientes un poco incómodas, Nobu le dio la vuelta a Pan dejándola acostada de pecho a la mesa, el público comenzó a gritar sorprendidos-

Estoy ganando en actuación -dijo Nobu sonriendo mientras Pan estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

No sé que está pasando pero me gusta -dijo Pan nerviosa, después de unos momentos dos tigres policías se los estaba llevando a ambos esposados- ¡¿Cómo que faltas a la moral?! ¡No lo estábamos haciendo solo actuábamos! -Pan y Nobu fueron metidos a la patrulla y los dejaron encerrados-

¿Sabes porque pensaban que era sexo? Porque fuimos los mejores, porque nuestra actuación fue muy buena -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

No, porque tú actuación fue muy buena -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¿Yo? Tú fuiste una gran actriz -dijo Nobu sonriendo, los dos estaban dentro de la patrulla mientras Amy y Tigresa estaban nerviosas viendo todo-

No lo entiendo ¿son amigos de nuevo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Te lo dije solo tenían que c..er -dijo Amy calmada y de brazos cruzados, después de sacar a Nobu y a Pan de la carcel todos regresaron al departamento- no puedo creerlo subí su video en línea y ya tien más de 500 mil reproducciones jaja me encanta

Hashtag #Actuacionporno -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco, el par estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que hicieron, Pan se acercó al sofá y encendió la televisión-

En otras noticias un tiburón gigante fue hallado muerto en las costas de Japón, por alguna razón el tiburón tiene marcas de mordidas y garras -se escuchaba la voz de una hembra y Nobu se quedó sorprendido-

Oigan miren esto -dijo Nobu sorprendido, las hembras se acercaron y vieron la noticia- ¿quién puso hacer algo como esto?

¿Quién puede estar tan loco para hacer algo como eso? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Creemos que este lobo fue quien mató al tiburón asesinó a mano limpia -dijo una leoparda blanca mostrando la imagen de Izanamy sonriendo mientras sujetaba la cola del tiburón, Tigresa estaba bebiendo un refresco igual que Amy y las dos al ver la foto escupieron el agua sobre la cara y cabeza de Nobu dejandolo empapado-

¡¿Qué demonios?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida viendo la televisión- ¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo?!

Me informan que el lobo volvió a aparecer pero cargando dinamita y pólvora -dijo la reportera sorprendida,el grupo de animales vieron a Izanamy silbando y colocó los explosivos alrededor del cuerpo del gran tiburón, los conecto a un detonante y se rió como loco-

Oh tiburonsote yo te despido con un Kaboom sote -Izanamy se rió y activo los explosivos haciendo volar parte del cuerpo del tiburón, los pedazos comenzaron a caer quedando esparcidos por todo el lugar, el grupo de Tigresa se quedó sorprendido viendo todo lo que había pasado-

¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No lo sé pero consiguió sushi gratis -dijo Amy sonriendo-

 _ **Relleno James en el futuro-**_ Izanamy, Amy y Tigresa estaban n un jardín tomando un poco de agua en un vaso-

Vaya que día más especial y tranquilo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si ni que lo digas me encantan estos días -dijo Amy sonriendo- abuelito, ¿cómo son los demás Guardianes?

Bueno Bianca le gusta usar las garras y es una chica pervertida mientras Boa es sensata y un poco maternal, James por otra parte es un pervertido sin vida social -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si James es capas de muchas cosas como -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le contó los pensamientos que tenía sobre James, los dos asintieron sonriendo pero Izanamy se comenzó a reír- ¿de qué te ríes?

Créeme he visto a James hacer peores cosas que eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por ejemplo una vez lo encontramos casi muerto aquí en el futuro tendría una escena perfectamente adaptable

¿Qué fue lo más extraño que has visto? ¿Qué es lo más extraño que James ha hecho? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno un día Byakun y yo fuimos a pescar un rato para conseguir información sobre unas almejas ladronas, James no había ido cono nosotros así que lo fuimos a buscar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ se podía ver a Izanamy y a Byakun caminando rumbo al cuarto de James, parecía que ambos estaban en el futuro más específico en el departamento de Nobu-

Te lo digo lo hice con esa chica en el mar -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Envidio tu vida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos pasaron al cuarto de James- oye James te tardaste para la pesca...¡Hay mama! -los dos voltearon a ver y vieron a James colgado del cuello con una soga y con la ropa interior por los tobillos-

¡Oh no! ¡Debió haberse dado placer usando la auto asfixia erotica! -grito Byakun sorprendido-

Si mientras veía una porno de payasos -dijo Izanamy sorprendido señalando una televisión con un oso disfrazado de payaso con una gran cabellera azul-

Oh si chica me pones al máximo, venga -dijo el oso sonriendo, frente a él estaba una osa en ropa interior a la cual le cayó confeti en la cara, Byakun e Izanamy bajaron a James y Byakun le reviso el pulso-

Todavía está vivo -dijo Byakun desesperado- debemos llevarlo a un hospital

Estoy deacuerdo pero primero veamos cómo termina la película -dijo Izanamy calmado y Byakun asintio relajado viendo la televisión mientras un trío de osos disfrazados de payasos rociaban a la osa con agua _ **-fin del recuerdo-**_

Y eso pasó -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y jamás volví a comer un pai -Amy y Tigresa estaban confundidas por la historia


	94. Chapter 94

**Nota- nadie me está plagiando, hay una aplicación que se llama Wattpad yo también escribo ahí bajo el nombre de Rize Zangetsu, mi hermana menor me la recomendó cuando vi que los cambios a Kung fu Elemental 3 sobre la relación de Hinata y Po no les gustó a muchos, así que le hice caso y trate de escribir ahí**

 **Puse todas mis historias en la aplicación y a muchos les gustaron, en el caso de Kung fu Tigresa hice una versión para el Wattpad ya que muchos querían que Po e Izanamy fueran al futuro y aquí bueno solo uno me hizo caso, si yo soy el mismo en ambos perfiles**

 **Carrera en Mónaco**

Era un día normal en el futuro, Tigresa estaba viendo las noticias desde que Izanamy había hecho explotar el cuerpo de un tiburón y luego se comió los pedazos, no había regresado en días al apartamento, Pan por su parte estaba tranquila y luego salió de su cuarto con el busto extrañamente más grande-

¿Aún no aparece? -dijo Pan calmada viendo a Tigresa en el sofá-

No, el no regresa pero ya que -dijo Tigresa algo molesta y luego vio a Pan y su busto- ¿y esos pechos de dónde salieron? -subió la voz sorprendida- antes eras planita y ahora...

Oye no soy planita -dijo Pan algo irritada- no sé qué pasó solo estaba durmiendo y estas bellezas aparecieron -se giró de perfil mostrando que su playera negra estaba inflado con un par de pechos copa C- debe ser un regalo del cielo por ser tan buena

¿El cielo te da regalos? ¿Por que los míos no crecen más? -Tigresa vio sus pechos algo pequeños y suspiro algo triste, Pan sonrio y le pego sus pechos a Tigresa justo en la cabeza-

No hay problema algún día te crecerán más ya veras -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras Tigresa se enojaba y Pan movía el busto en la cabeza de Tigresa-

Esos no son pecho Pan lo único que hizo fue rellenarse el sostén con cuatro rollos de papel higiénico cada uno -dijo Amy cansada saliendo de su cuarto dejando a Pan sorprendida y sonrojada-

¿Entonces estos son falsos? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo un poco molesta y le sujeto los senos a Pan-

¡No Tigresa no me los quites! -Pan grito nerviosa mientras Tigresa luchaba con ella hasta que le quitó la blusa y el sostén mostrando que Amy decía la verdad, el sostén de Pan estaba lleno de papel higiénico-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Tigresa confundida- está lleno de papel -Pan estaba en el suelo arrodillada llorando a mares viendo sus pechos- ¿por qué lo hiciste Pan?

Buaaaa bugi bugi -Pan estaba llorando un poco, después de ponerse su playera de regreso las tres hembras se sentaron en la mesa a hablar un momento- lo qué pasa es que el baile que se hace en la escuela está cerca, yo quería ser más atractiva para que me invitaran...-Pan se sonrojo un poco mientras Tigresa tenía los ojos entrecerrados-

Querrás decir para que Nobu te invite -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla-

Esa otra cosa ya que Nobu ya invito a alguien más -Pan lloro pegando su cara en la mesa- ¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Odio mi vida!

¿Como que Nobu ya invito a alguien más? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pero no lo entiendo a ti te quiere

Si lo sé pero apenas ayer estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando lo vi hablar con una loba de pelo rubio, ella era linda con pechos grandes -dijo Pan molesta haciendo pucheros- se revolvió el cabello, le movió los pechos así -se levanto y movió los pechos de lado de forma rápida- y luego le seguro "oh si Nobu soy sexy, hermosa, puedo ir a baile contigo para que te deje hacerme todo lo que quieras" -Pan hizo una voz aguda como burla-

¿De verdad hizo y hablo así? -dijo Amy divertida-

No lo sé creo que fue en mi mente como pasó pore estoy segura que lo último si lo dijo -dijo Pan molesta-

¿Hablaste con Nobu primero? -dijo Amy tranquila-

No...el no me ha hablado en dos dias completos -dijo Pan algo triste- ¿que debo hacer?

Bueno primero Pan vístete y cambiare vamos a salir a dar un paseo -dijo Amy sonriendo- vamos a despejar tu mente primero y luego haremos un plan para que Nobu se arrepienta de lo que te hizo una malvado y realmente grotesco mujajaja

Espera solo quiero hacerlo sentir mal no matarlo -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Hay le quitas lo divertido a mi plan Pan -dijo Amy irritada- bueno chicas arréglense porque vamos a dar un paseo -tanto Tigresa como Pan estaban confundidas, Tigresa se dio un baño rápido y salió usando un pantalón de mezclilla pero nada la cubría del busto, tenía los pechos al exterior y comenzó a revisar el refrigerador, Amy fue la siguiente pero ella usaba pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera blanca de bordes ojos con el cuello en V- ¿tigresa porque no te has puesto tu blusa?

Es que hace calor y somos las únicas aquí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pero alguien te podría ver, ¿qué pensarías si mi abuelito regresara por esa puerta semi desnudo y te cayera encima? -dijo Amy con algo de burla, la puerta se abrió revelando a Izanamy con la manga derecha de la chamarra quemada, el brazo igual estaba un poco herido, tenía manchas de sangre y quemaduras en el cuerpo, también parecía que no se había dado un baño en días, Tigresa de solo verlo grito un poco nerviosa, tomó dos bolsas de papas y se las puso en el busto, Izanamy no dijo nada y solo cayó al suelo-

¡Izanamy, Abuelito! -Tigresa y Amy gritaron mientras Izanamy se habían quedado dormido en el suelo, después de un rato Amy le había quitado la ropa y la reviso mientras Tigresa le curaba las heridas, ella usaba una playera de color rojo con bordes azules mientras tallaba un poco de algodón en el cuerpo de Izanamy-

¿En donde rayos estuvo? Mira todas estas heridas -dijo Tigresa algo irritada-

También hay sangre en su ropa y quemaduras, no entiendo que le pasó -dijo Amy sorprendida, Izanamy abrió los ojos y se levanto tranquilamente, vio a su alrededor y vio a Tigresa junto a el-

Fenómeno con fuerza de gorila -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

¡¿Que me dijiste ingrato?! -Tigresa grito molesta, Izanamy despertó por el grito y cayó de espaldas al suelo- bien que tienes que decir ¿en donde estabas?

Perón es que...yo...-Izanamy se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a reírse-

¿Que tienes? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Bueno me dio una gran...-Izanamy se sonrojo y luego vio a Amy, se acercó a Tigresa y le susurró algo al odio, Tigresa se sonrojo y se alejó nerviosa- y eso fue lo qué pasó, solo me dio y cuando eso...pasa..o se levanta tengo que bajarla...

Madre mía, que no puedes hacerlo como los demás hombres -dijo Tigresa nerviosa e Izanamy negó con la cabeza- te vimos en esa caja estuviste haciendo locuras tanto en Japón como en China

Si fue muy cómico -dijo Izanamy riendo- le pique el pezon a un pingüino con un tenedor

¿Un pingüino? De dónde saldría un pingüino? -dijo Amy sorprendida- pero no me importa me alegro que estés de regreso Abuelito -lo abrazo con fuerza, Izanamy sonrio, se dio una ducha, Amy le dio ropa nueva, se puso un pantalón azul oscuro, una playera naranja brillante, una chamarra azul fuerte con bordes naranjas brillantes y el símbolo Go en la espalda- bien chicos ¿están listos?

Si me dijeras algo de lo que planeas me sentiría más tranquila -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Tú solo confía en mí -dijo Amy sonriendo- vamos al auto -Amy los llevo en un auto de color azul-

Amy no quiero ser desconfiada pero¿cómo planeas ayudar a Pan en su problema a de amor? -dijo Tigresa calmada viendo el paisaje mientras Izanamy estaba sacando la cabeza por una ventana y sintiendo el aire- ¡Izanamy ya mete la cabeza!

No quiero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Sencillo primero haremos que Pan se relaje y tenga un buen día, haremos un viaje a otro estado -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¿Otro estado? -dijeron Tigresa y Pan sorprendidas- ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Japón, Korea? -dijo Pan un poco desesperada-

Tranquila, mi hermano tiene un avión privado en un almacén -dijo Amy sonriendo- les di una llamada tendrán el avión listo

¡Viajaremos en avión! -Pan grito sonriendo- quiero ir a París o Hawái no importa dónde sea solo quiero disfrutar

¿Que es un avión? -dijo Tigresa intranquila- suena a algo muy grande y peligroso

Descuida solo es pequeño -dijo Amy sonriendo, siguió conduciendo hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser un aeropuerto algo pequeño, todos se bajaron y fueron recibidos por tigres y lobos usando trajes elegantes, Amy pasó junto a ellos y todos asintieron sonriendo dejándola pasar, pero los guardias se acercaron a Izanamy y a Tigresa y los comenzaron a revisar-

¿Que hacen? No me toquen la cola -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras los guardias revisaban sus bolsillos-

Oigan no soy peligroso solo vengo con unos amigos -dijo Izanamy nervioso viendo como le pasaban un escáner por el cuerpo-

Están limpios pueden pasar -dijo un tigre serio, Tigresa e Izanamy pasaron junto a Amy y Pan-

¿Por qué hicieron eso? -dijo Tigresa intranquilo-

Es un proceso de seguridad, en esta época es normal -dijo Pan sonriendo, llegaron a un hangar y vieron un avión blanco con el logotipo del símbolo algo en la parte trasera- es enorme

¡Que pajarote de metal! -Tigresa grito sonriendo-

Y yo que pensaba que era el único que tenía un pajarote -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Amy se rió un poco y le dio un codazo en la espalda- ¿que hace esta cosa?

Es un avión y es un medio de transporte -dijo Amy sonriendo- vamos les explicaré todo dentro -todos entraron con cuidado y vieron el lugar, tenía asientos como sofás, una pantalla y demas, estaba equipado para ser privado- este es el avión privado de la familia Shiba

Es asombro -Tigresa salto y se acostó en el sofá- que rico está calido y tibio -Izanamy suspiro y se sentó en un asiento reclinable-

Que cómodo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Pan sonrio y comenzó a ver todo en el avión-

¿Cuando despegamos y dónde vamos? Estoy impaciente -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Descuida ya le di la dirección al piloto vamos a Mónaco Italia para las competencias de Fórmula uno -dijo Amy sonriendo y Pan grito sonriendo- ya tranquila

A Mónaco Italia el lugar de la moda -dijo Pan sonriendo- hay te amo Amy -Amy asintio sonriendo, en unos minutos el avión comenzó a despegar-

¡No puede ser! ¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Terremoto! -Tigresa grito asustada y salto a un lado para esconderse detrás de un asiento con el pecho abajo-

¡No Tigresa tranquila no pasa nada! -Amy le grito un poco y la hizo que se parara- mira tranquila no pasa nada solo estamos despegando -Tigresa la vio confundida y en eso sintieron la fuerza de empuje que generó el avión al ascender, cuando la fuerza se quitó Tigresa se quedó sorprendida-

Tigresa tienes que ver esto -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo por una ventana, Tigresa lo siguió y vio por la misma ventana, estaban viendo las nubes en la ventana-

Es increíble -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- este es el cielo...¿pero como...es que...estamos aquí?

El avión es una máquina se utiliza para volar -dijo Amy sonriendo- la usamos como medio de transporte para viajar de estado en estado -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y emocionada viendo el cielo y las nubes, unas nubes se despejaron y pudo ver el relieve de las montañas y ciudades-

¿Todo eso son las ciudades? -dijo Tigresa emocionada viendo la tierra- que hermoso, en mi época nadie había tocado el cielo y teníamos otro nombre para este tipo de cosas

¿Como lo llamaban? -dijo Pan tranquila-

A esto lo llamamos magia -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- porque para nosotros este tipo de hechos son cosa de magia -después de un rato todos estaban tranquilos disfrutando del viaje, Tigresa estaba viendo a Izanamy algo sería-

Jiiiiii -Tigresa estaba viéndolo a su izquierda, luego pasó a su derecha- miradaaaaa -pasó a otro lado y estaba sobre su cabeza mientras Izanamy se estaba irritando-

Tigresa dime ¿qué haces? -dijo Izanamy un poco irritado- ya deja de verme tanto

Perdon pero es que aún me pregunto dónde rayos estabas, ¿le estabas siendo infiel a Iza verdad? -dijo Tigresa molesta- tienes que decírmelo con todos los detalles jugosos y con mucho jugo xxx

Ya te lo explique me dio un efecto de celo repentino -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No digas tonterías a los machos no les da celo solo a las hembras -dijo Tigresa molesta- a no ser...que...

Si hay hembras en celo en la ciudad, tanta hormona mezclada hizo que me volviera loco y no lo pudiera controlar -dijo Izanamy calmado- si no me hubiera ido corriendo te habría devorado jiji -Izanamy se rió un poco- como sea la única manera de manejarlo es que haga cosas peligrosas y me cansara hasta que pudiera volver, pelee con el tiburón y lo mate a golpes, luego fui al mundo marino y golpee un delfín hasta que lo vi convertirse en sushi

Que horror -dijo Tigresa asustada un poco- ¿que le hiciste a ese pobre delfín?

Solo quería un paseo pero el delfín me comenzó a golpear en el cuerpo -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

¿Molestaste a un delfín? ¿Que le hiciste al delfín? -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Así todo es mi culpa ¿no? -dijo Izanamy irritado y con burla- trate de conquistar a la novia del delfín yo dije "iiii iiii ir" y el dijo "iii Kiki iiii" -dijo con un tono de burla y sarcasmo, las dos hembras e golpearon en la cara mientras Pan se reía, después de diez horas de vuelo terminaron llegando a un aeropuerto, en todo el viaje Izanamy había visto las carreras un rato, cuando bajaron Amy los llevó a un restaurante elegante, para poder entrar tuvieran que ponerse ropa elegante, Tigresa usaba un vestido negro igual que Pan pero el vestido de Pan era corto, mientras Amy usaba un traje blanco e Izanamy un saco y camisa-

¿Por qué tenemos que usar estos trajes raros? -dijo Izanamy algo incómodo usando la ropa de gala y saco-

Porque estamos en un restaurante de gala -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Me siento sexy -dijo Pan sonriendo colocando sus manos en las caderas y sonreía, Tigresa estaba sonriendo de la misma forma, Amy habló con un camarero y los llevó a los cuatro a una mesa para ellos, la parte de atrás de podía ver una ventana con una calle ondulada y en frente estaba una barra de bebidas alcoholicas con un televisor encendido mostrando las carreras- espera ¿los vehículos pasaran por aquí?

Si estamos en primera fila viendo quién tendrá la ventaja en la carrera de hoy -dijo Amy sonriendo y si no ahí está la televisión -Amy señaló la tele mientras Izanamy veía la calle tranquilo-

Que aburrido ¿no tienen Dragón Ball Z? -dijo Izanamy algo irritado-

No lo creo -dijo Amy sonriendo, les mostraron el mano a los cuatro, Amy le estaba traduciendo todo lo que decía a Pan-

¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

No tengo idea de que dice aquí -dijo Izanamy nervioso- aquí creo que dice Platón

Creo que aquí dice lanzan -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Amy los ayudo a pedir la comida usando la lengua italiana, todos estaban comiendo tranquilos mientras Pan estaba sonriendo sintiéndose bien- bien vamos a idear un plan para hacerle daño a Nobu -Izanamy sonrio- daño sentimental -Izanamy bajo las orejas desanimado-

Yo propongo que si Nobu invitó a otra chica a ir al baile lógico Pan debería hacer lo mismo pero ella debe verse diez veces más hermosa y su cita debe ser un macho muy pero muy guapo -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Eso suena bien me gustaría ver la cara de Nobu al verme llegar toda hermosa y con otro macho -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si pero hay que hacer las cosas bien debemos hacer que Nobu se sienta muy mal -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- creo que si hacemos que le des un beso al macho él estará al margen de los celos

Espera ¿besar? No le daría un beso a ningún macho en público -dijo Pan nerviosa- me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera con Nobu

¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que metiste tú lengua por la garganta de Nobu en aquella obra? -dijo Amy riendo un poco, Pan se sonrojo y se tapo la cara- bueno es lógico que ya puedes darle un beso a un macho después de esas escenas

Si jejeje fue muy cómico -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco, las hembras estaban discutiendo todo su plan mientras Izanamy estaba golpeándose la cabeza en el marco de la puerta-

Me retiro al baño -dijo Izanamy calmado, se levanto y se fue mientras las hembras hablaban entre ellas, entro al baño e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, cuando salió un leopardo sonrio y extendió los brazos-

 _Que bueno bueno verte mi amigo ya casi es hora de la carrera_ -dijo el leoparda vestido con saco negro, corbata roja y pantalón negro, el estaba hablando en italiano cosa que Izanamy no entendía- _que bueno que te encuentro el corredor principal se lastimo es tu turno de correr_

¿Me estás hablando a mí? -dijo Izanamy confundido y se señaló-

 _Ha claro lo olvidaba eres japonés_ -dijo el leopardo sonriendo- tu...mi amigo...vas a correr...auto

¿Yo? -dijo Izanamy confundido y el leoparda asintio, lo abrazo y se lo llevó con el- Hey esperen no soy corredor -Izanamy estaba hablando en japonés por eso mismo nadie lo entendían-

Bien entonces ese el plan necesitamos un macho muy guapo de la especie que Nobu odia -dijo Amy sonriendo- ¿alguna idea?

Lobos, Nobu es un lobo y los lobos odian que otro lobo se meta en su territorio y que este con su hembra -dijo Pan sonriendo- en otras palabras es el pensamiento de típico macho, pero de dónde sacamos a un macho mucho más guapo que Nobu

Abuelito -dijo Amy sonriendo-

No creo que tu abuelo nos ayude -dijo Pan nerviosa- ¿espera hablas de Izanamy? -Amy sonrio y asintio- bueno Izanamy si es bien parecido y Nobu esta molesto con el por hacerle todas esas bromas

Bien está decidido el lo hará, lo conoció lo suficiente para decir que lo haría por algo de dulce -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está?

 _Miren gana a cambiar al corredor de la compañía Shiba en las industrias militares_ -dijo un toro sonriendo desde la barra- _lobo más extraño parece que no quiere subir al auto_ -Amy lo escucho y cómo sabía hablar italiano se fijó en la pantalla-

Hay no -dijo Amy nerviosa- creo saber dónde está el abuelito

Irme que el idiota de Izanamy no está en las noticias de nuevo -dijo Tigresa algo cansada y Amy señaló la pantalla, ahí mismo pudieron ver a Izanamy usando un traje de corredor de color azul y blanco con el nombre Shiba en el frente, dos toros lo estaban empujando para que se acercara al auto hasta que finalmente lo levantaron y lo sentaron a la fuerza-

Esperen esperen yo no soy al que buscan -dijo Izanamy nervioso y noto la cámara frente a él- Amy los hombres de negro diles que el marciano eres tú -el equipo de servicio lo sentó a la fuerza y le puso un caso azul y le puso los cinturones de seguridad en el pecho- oigan oigan tengo mis asuntos tengo mis asuntos -nadie le ponía atención-

Si conduce esa cosa se va a estrellar -dijo Pan asustada- hay no puede ser

Si -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- vamos a grabar como se orina del miedo -Pan asintio y sacó su celular y puso la cámara de video para comenzar a grabar la tele, Izanamy apretó el volante y por alguna razón sus ojos brillaron de color rojo, el equipo se hizo a un lado e Izanamy salió acelerador dejando una gran nube de humo en el campo, estaba conduciendo muy rápido lo suficiente para estar a la par con los otros corredores, apenas salió comenzó a acelerar más rápido- no es cierto -pasó una curva a una alta velocidad y volvió a girar y derrapó, apenas llego al carril recto aceleró y fue más rápido-

Está conduciendo como si lo hubiera hecho de toda la vida -dijo Pan sorprendida-

De todas las cosas que podría hacer esto es por mucho la más estupida -dijo Amy algo molesta, tomó su celular y avanzó cerca de los baños, marco el celular y el nombre decía abuelito- que suerte que le di un celular para estos casos

 _No puedo creerlo_ -se escucho la voz de un macho y Amy se acercó a escondidas para escuchar- _ese corredor es muy bueno me prometiste que la industria Shiba perdería la carrera, y si mi agencia ganaba mis acciones se dispararian con el éxito -_ Amy vio como un rinoceronte estaba hablando con el mismo leopardo que se había llevado a Izanamy-

 _No lo entiendo lo saque del baño no sé cómo es tan bueno_ -dijo el leopardo serio-

 _Ya basta es la última vez que me fallas usare a Rockstedie el se hará cargo de la carrera y es ahí donde mis agentes comenzarán a trabajar y el se dejara capturar para elevar la confianza y ganarme un mejor contrato con las defensas del país -_ dijo el rinoceronte serio y molesto, sacó un celular y mando un mensaje mientras Amy estaba escondida detrás de una columna-

Hay abuelo contesta -Amy comenzó a marcarle al número, Izanamy tenía un audífono en la oreja derecha, toco el caso y lo golpeó hasta que la llamada-

He hola Amy ¿qué tal todo? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Como que qué tal todo? ¡Estas conduciendo un auto que alcanza los 240 kilómetros por hora en calles llenas de niños y gente, y no sabes conducir! -Amy grito molesta mientras Izanamy estaba nervioso- Amy, princesa sé que estás molesta pero lo qué pasa es que no se creó que aprendí un poco de técnica de Tigresa, aprender una técnica con solo verla pero aprendí cómo conducir con solo verlo

Hay abuelito por favor ten mucho cuidado creo que algo malo va a pasar -dijo Amy preocupada-

Tranquila princesa lo hago muy bien -dijo Izanamy- te quiero hija descuida estaré bien -sonrio y colgó, siguió manejando, los vehículos pasaron donde estaban Pan y Tigresa-

¿En donde está Izanamy? -Tigresa se acercó a la ventana y el auto de Izanamy pasó, era blanco y azul con una estrella negra en el frente, aceleró un poco más y siguió corriendo- ¡Que rápido es increíble! -las hembras se emocionaron por la carrera, Izanamy estaba respirando un poco agitado, se pasó a dos corredores y avanzó al tercer puesto, estaba manejando muy rápido, entre la multitud estaba un rinoceronte usando traje negro, se veía entrenado y musculoso, salto y se metió en medio de la pista, comenzó a quitarse la camisa y se puso nudilleras de color dorado, vio a los corredores que estaban acercándose, toda la multitud le puso atención preocupándose un poco, en el restaurante la gente estaba viendo al rinoceronte y se preocupó, el rinoceronte sonrio al ver el auto de Izanamy, levanto los brazos y golpeó el suelo liberando una ola de rocas que dejó una pared de roca sólida, los dos principales gritaron y derraparon en el suelo pero terminaron chocando, Izanamy vio el choque más adelante, giró su volante terminando derrapando en el suelo, el rinoceronte salto y quedó sobre la cima de la roca, salto de nuevo y le dio un golpe a la punta del auto haciendo que saltara y girará en el aire, Izanamy grito y su auto cayó al suelo y giró, Amy se asusto y se tapo la boca mientras Tigresa y Pan estaban asustadas, Izanamy se cayo del auto y termino rodando en el suelo mientras el auto estaba tirado en otro extremo, el rinoceronte se acercó al auto y le dio un golpe partiendo el auto a la mitad, cuando lo abrió no encontró nada, Izanamy tomó una parte de un auto y avanzó para darle un golpe al rinoceronte en la cabeza, el rinoceronte le dio un golpe y lo lanzó contra un auto verde dejando que se golpeara el cuerpo-

Hay Maldicion -dijo Izanamy adolorido y se fue levantando hasta que se quitó el casco revelando una herida sobre su ojo izquierdo- ¡Oye! ¡Ese auto me encantaba! -el rinoceronte se comenzó a reír un poco mientras revelaba que usaba una especie de armadura en el pecho, era de metal brillante, la cubría el pecho hasta los hombros-

Finalmente nos conocemos Raizar Izanamy Shiba -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo- me llamó Rockstedie y vine a darte una lección

No sé cómo sabes mi nombre pero te daré un consejo -dijo Izanamy molesto expulsando poder y pasó a su forma de Guardian- jamás molestes a un Shiba

Ya eres un fósil -dijo Rockstedie sonriendo- yo soy el nuevo híbrido del rayo y roca -expulsó rayos blancos en sus manos y creó un látigo de energía en cada mano, avanzó y lanzó un golpe con ambos látigos de energía, Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, estiro el brazo y lanzó una esfera de energía negra, Rockstedie atrajo un látigo y lanzó un golpe partiendo la esfera, avanzó corriendo y le dio una tecleada con su hombro a Izanamy, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y resultó empujado contra un auto quedando hundido con el, Izanamy se quejó y vio la gasolina regada en el suelo, Rockstedie hizo girar sus látigos y avanzó caminando moviendo los látigos dejando marcas en el suelo, lanzó un golpe vertical e Izanamy salto a un lado, dio un pisotón al suelo y levanto una roca del suelo, se giró y le dio una patada a la roca lanzándola contra Rockstedie y le dio un golpe en la espalda empujándolo un poco contra el auto, Izanamy formó un ligero remolino en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe disparando un golpe contra Rockstedie en el pecho y lo empujó, concentro fuego en su mano izquierda y lo disparado contra el auto causando una explosión, Rockstedie salió empujado de la explosión y cayó de rodillas, Izanamy vio el fuego y luego vio su brazo derecho-

¡Me quemo! -Izanamy grito un poco asustado y comenzó a golpear su brazo apagando el fuego, Rockstedie golpeó el suelo y liberó una roca, la empujo con la mano y la roca avanzó golpeando a Izanamy hasta que lo empujó contra las gradas, Rockstedie se acercó sonriendo y comenzó a girar los látigos, se escucho el sonido de un auto e Izanamy vio como Amy estaba conduciendo un auto negro pequeño, avanzó muy rápido, Izanamy salto y se sujeto de la reja de las gradas, Amy avanzó y golpeó a Rockstedie y lo estrelló en las gradas, Izanamy quedó colgado y luego bajó de un salto-

¿Estás bien abuelito? -dijo Amy intranquila-

¿A quien querías matar a él o a mi? -Izanamy grito un poco nervioso-

Solo quería asustarlo -dijo Amy preocupada- ¡Estrelle un auto robado con un rinoceronte!

¡Casi no la cuento! -Izanamy grito un poco-

¡¿Estas loco o que te pasa?! -Tigresa grito histérica desde el asiento de atrás con Pan-

¡Esto tu culpa necesitaba más seguridad! ¡Me acaban de atacar! -Izanamy grito molesto con Tigresa-

¡No eres una víctima entra el auto! -Tigresa le grito molesta- ¡Entra al auto Ya!

Son las peores vacaciones de mi vida a la próxima viajare solo, sin ti solo con Iza -Izanamy abrió la puerta molesto pero un látigo de energía golpeó la puerta y la rompió, Pan y Tigresa gritaron, todos vieron que Rockstedie estaba consciente y estaba moviéndose- ¡Golpealo otra vez! -Amy retrocedió y lo golpeó a Rockstedie con el auto-

¡Transfórmate ya! -Pan grito asustada, Izanamy expulsó energía y pasó a su estado Bankai, en sus brazos se formaron sus protectores pegados al cuerpo y se formó su gabardina por encima del traje de la ropa de corredor, le dio un empujón al auto y lo alejó, Rockstedie e Izanamy se vieron a los ojos, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Rockstedie lo bloqueo con su codo derecho y lanzó un golpe con su mano libre, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Rockstedie se quejó pero concentro energía eléctrica en sus manos y sujeto los hombros de Izanamy aplicando una descarga, Izanamy se quejó pero avanzó y sujeto a Rockstedie de su estomago con los brazos, lo levanto y lo empujó contra las gradas, le dio un golpe al mentón y luego siguió golpeándolo en la cabeza hasta que le rompió el cuerno, lo sujeto del suelo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza enterrándolo en el suelo, Izanamy se acercó al pecho de Rockstedie y tomo una piedra de color rojo-

El último fragmento del medallón del tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio-


	95. Chapter 95

**El baile de regreso al pasado-**

Después de los eventos en la fórmula uno todos se reunieron e Izanamy les mostró que tenía el medallón completo-

Entonces está listo se irán de regreso -dijo Amy deprimida, Izanamy bajo las orejas deprimido-

Mejor guardemos las despedidas para después primero tenemos que regresar a China para disfrutar de tu baile Pan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, después de unas horas los cuatro habían regresado a China- ¿creen que Nobu noto nuestra ausencia?

El muy tonto, dudo mucho que él haya notado que nos fuimos por dos dias -dijo Amy sonriendo, Pan abrió la puerta pero apenas abriéndola cayó algo frente a ella, era la cabeza de Nobu atada de un cordón, Pan y Tigresa gritaron del miedo viendo la cabeza de Nobu colgada de un cable, Pan grito tan fuerte que se desmayo, Izanamy y Amy solo se acercaron y vieron que da una cabeza falsa con sangre falsa-

¡¿Que ca..nos es esto?! -Tigresa grito asustada viendo la cabeza falsa y una videocámara enfrente de ellos- ¡Nobunaga Shiba!

Es una cabeza falsa de juguete y parece que Nobu la puso aquí para que cuando entremos está fuera lanzada hacia nosotros -dijo Amy sería,fueron caminando buscando el cuarto de Nobu, Tigresa por su parte estaba molesta mientras iba a despertando poco a poco-

¿Hay qué pasó? -dijo Pan confundida, Izanamy sonrio y le mostró la cabeza falsa de Nobu-

¡Buuuuuu! -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

¡Aaaaaaaa! -Pan grito con fuerza y cayó al suelo desmayada de nuevo-

Jajaja es solo una bebe ellas ni hicieron pio -dijo Izanamy entre risas mientras Tigresa lo veía regañándolo con la mirada- bueno pues lo siento -Pan despertó de nuevo mientras Izanamy sonreía guardando la cabeza de Nobu en una mochila- para después -los cuatro estaban buscando a Nobu hasta que llegaron a su cuarto-

Oye Nobu...W..T...F?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida viendo el cuarto, Nobu estaba desnudo con una toalla frente a él mientras estaba una loba de pelo blanco con el cabello castaño claro, estaba usando un leotardo cuero, en la cara parecía tener una especie de crema color blanca mientras ella estaba sonrojada y Nobu sostenía algo frente a sus piernas, los cuatro estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados-

Esto no es lo que parece -dijo Nobu sonrojado y nervioso mostrando una botella de aceite, solo cerraron la puerta mientras Izanamy se quedó de espaldas a la puerta bloqueándola,Tigresa se sonrojo mientras se tapaba la boca, Amy estaba sorprendida y sonrojada pero evitaba reírse, Pan por su parte estaba roja hasta las orejas mientras sus ojos se hacían chicos-

Hay madre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, después de un rato Nobu salió del cuarto junto a la loba que estaba en su cuarto, la loba estaba usando un vestido blanco mientras Nobu estaba sonrojado mostrando el pecho aceitado y usaba un pantalón negro, Tigresa, Amy e Izanamy estaban sentados en una mesa jugando con unas cartas, mientras pan estaba molesta con una tasa de café en las manos-

Bien ya están reunidos -dijo Nobu nervioso, Pan lanzó la tasa y Nobu bajo el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, la tasa le dio a la pared mientras Nobu se asustaba- ok creo que quieren una buena explicación de lo qué pasó ahí dentro, verán ella es una masajista y yo bueno tenía un problema de espaldas y ella me lo arreglo -Tigresa e Izanamy tenían las cartas cubriendo sus bocas pero se vieron un momento y luego vieron a Nobu con los ojos entrecerrados- su ropa es así es un leotardo pero muy bueno, la cosa en su cara si era crema humectante -Nobu estaba sonrojado y nervioso mientras Amy bebía algo de jugo con los ojos entrecerrados y Pan parecía tener los ojos en negro y gruñía- ella se cayó y la crema le cayó en la cara si eso...jeje...¿Que cosas no?

Nobu ¿a quien quieres engañar? -dijo Amy sonriendo con burla- todos vimos lo qué pasó ahí

Bien hecho Nobu -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tigresa solo gruño un poco, la loba se fue dejando a todos con la duda-

Bien ¿en donde estaban? -dijo Nobu sonriendo nervioso, Pan tomó un tenedor y lo lanzó contra Nobu dándole justo en el pezon derecho, Nobu solo lo vio un momento y se tapo la cara con una almohada, estaba gritando con fuerza dentro de la almohada, cuando termino estaba viendo el tenedor, Tigresa se enojo y se lo quito de su pecho haciendo que Nobu gritara y cayera al suelo- ¿por qué...? ¿Por que me tratan tan mal? -Nobu estaba llorando en el suelo mientras Izanamy y Amy se reían-

Eso fue por traer a una desconocida a nuestro apartamento -dijo Pan molesta- claro una "masajista" -hizo comillas molesta y se levanto- por cierto me enteré que vas a ir al baile con Luna

Si ella solo quiere que vaya con ella porque no quiere ir sola y pensé ¿que más da? -dijo Nobu sonriendo mientras Tigresa se golpeó la cara sorprendida-

Ha claro solo por ser bonita y de segura una fácil te hace sentir bien -dijo Pan molesta mientras Nobu alzó una ceja-

¿Fácil? Oye no tienes porque expresarte así de ella -dijo Nobu molesto- claro es una linda loba, tiene un cuerpo increíble -Amy se comenzó a reír mientras la ira de Pan comenzó a ir en aumento- cintura delgada, gran trasero y enormes Boobies -Nobu sonrio agitando la cola un poco como perro contento-

¿Si recuerdas que ella tiene novio? -dijo Pan molesta-

No, bueno ella me dijo que terminaron -dijo Nobu calmado- pero dijo que soy lindo y pues acepte a ir con ella

Ella piensa usarte de carnada, el novio macho regresa y te golpeara para reclamar su dominio, abre los ojos Nobu serás un tonto en el baile -dijo Pan molesta-

Bueno al menos ella me trata como alguien importante y si consigo algo esa noche pues bien por mí que importa si termino golpeado -dijo Nobu calmado- ¿pero dime alguna vez pensaste que a ella le pueda gustar?

No lo creo, ella debe de pensar que eres un tonto como todos los que se ríen de ti -dijo Pan molesta, Tigresa, Izanamy y Amy se quedaron a un lado de la mesa viejo la discusión- admitelo Nobu no eres nadie para ella, solo te usara terminaras como un bobo ¡Tal como todos dicen siempre serás un don nadie y terminaras humillado!

¡Ya cállate Pan! -Nobu grito molesto y golpeó la mesa asustando un poco a Pan y los demás estaban sorprendidos- con que no soy nadie...bien al menos ya se lo que piensas de mí -Nobu tomó una playera y abrió la puerta-

Nobu espera -dijo Pan nerviosa pero No solo abrió la puerta- perdón es que...

¡Ya cállate no quiero escucharte! -Nobu salió molesto de la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, nadie dijo nada mientras Pan se quedaba sentada-

Creo que iré a hablar con Nobu -dijo Tigresa calmada pero Izanamy la detuvo antes de que se moviera, ella entendió el mensaje y se quedó quieta, después de tres dias Nobu no volvió al departamento-

No se en donde está Nobu -dijo Pan deprimida- creo Amy que esto no puede ser una buena idea -Amy la estaba pintando mientras usaba una bata-

Descuida querida Tigresa fue por el deseguro lo encontrará -dijo Amy sonriendo, en las calles Tigresa estaba corriendo de techo en techo con su forma de nivel maestro activada, estaba viendo la energía de la gente hasta que vio un pequeño apartamento entre dos edificios y se se acercó -

¡Nobu! -Tigresa estaba gritando con fuerza buscando a Nobu hasta que alguien le abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento y ese resultó ser Nobu- que bueno que te encuentro

¿Qué quieres? -dijo Nobu un poco decaído- me estaba por arreglar para salir

Tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Tigresa sería mientras Nobu la dejo pasar, dentro Tigresa vio que la casa era muy pequeña y enfrente estaba un grupo de animales usando ropa colorida y olía algo extraño mientras las paredes estaban decoradas con imágenes de amor y paz- vaya no esperaba que vivieras con el grupo de danza con lobos oyes...jeje -el grupo de animales la estaba viendo- He tatanka bufalo -Tigresa levanto la mano sonriendo nerviosa- tatanka tatanka -se dio vuelta mostrando la espalda y luego levanto la mano derecha- búfalo

¿Qué haces aqui Tigresa? Si vienes a defender a Pan no me interesa ya dejó claro que soy un inútil -dijo Nobu molesto-

Bueno si pero dijo las cosas sin pensarlo -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero solo te vine a decir que Pan ira al baile con alguien más -Nobu se quedó quiero y se fue a otro cuarto- Nobu no entiendo qué pasó entre ustedes ¿que hacías con otra loba ahí? -lo siguió-

Como te dije ella era masajista, le gusta estar esa cosa porque la hace sentir enérgica y demás, estaba sin ropa porque así se dan los masajes, y lo que tenía en la cara era crema de coco -dijo Nobu calmado- nadie me creyó ya qué parecía que me hacía un trabajito -Nobu entro al baño y se escucho cómo se cambiaba-

Bueno té creo -dijo Tigresa calmada- espero que todo salga bien en el baile de esta noche -Nobu salió del baño usando un traje elegante con corbata negra-

Bien espero que todo salga bien -dijo Nobu calmado, más tarde esa noche el baile comenzó en la universidad, Pan estaba usando un vestido blanco sin tirantes, era largo y tenía unas joyas en el frente-

Estas hermosa Pan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo usando su ropa de entrenamiento antiguo-

Gracias pero ¿por qué usas esa cosa vieja? -dijo Pan confundida-

Después de tu baile Izanamy y yo nos iremos de regreso al pasado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Pan asintio y se escucharon quejas de parte de Izanamy-

Odio tanto está copa de simio en carnaval -dijo Izanamy molesto y salió usando un traje elegante con una corbata negra- me siento estupido

Y siempre te vez como estupido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy entre encerró los ojos algo ofendido- hay si te vez Estupido

Mejor ya vamonos quiero ver qué pasa -dijo Amy sonriendo, después de un rato Pan y los demás llegaron a la universidad, Pan estaba acompañada de los demás, Izanamy era su pareja de esa noche-

Sabes me recuerdas un poco Nobu solo un poco por ser viejo -dijo Pan sonriendo e Izanamy se comenzó a reír- ¿cuantos años tienes cuarenta?

Tengo treinta enana -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- la mento que no fuera la cita que esperabas

No importa -dijo Pan sonriendo, se escucho. El sonido de una discusión y vieron como un lobo blanco estaba golpeando a Nobu en la cara- ¡Nobu!

Si y lo van dejar desfigurado -dijo Amy sonriendo sacando su celular, Pan hizo lo mismo y muchos fueron a ver qué le pasaba a a Nobu, el lobo negro lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó en la cara-

¿Tratas de robar a mi chica? -dijo el lobo negro molesto y termino golpeando a Nobu en la cara, Nobu se enojo y le dio un golpe en la cara pero el lobo negro le dio un golpe en el estomago y lo tiro al suelo- levántate basura te enseñaré cual es tu lugar -Nobu se levanto y levanto los brazos tratando de pelear- que inútil

¡Ya déjalo! -Pan grito molesta y se acercó, se puso en frente del lobo negro y estiro los brazos- no dejaré que lo golpees

Pan vete esto no te incumbe -dijo Nobu molesto se levanto y estaba caminando-

No Nobu -dijo Pan asustada, trato de pararlo pero no pudo y Nobu la empujó, Izanamy atrapó a Pan mientras Nobu trato de pelear pero solo terminaba golpeado una y otra vez, Izanamy ya no aguanto y detuvo un golpe del lobo negro-

Eres un torpe sin remedio Nobu, das pena y lastima -dijo Izanamy serio, doblo la mano del lobo y se la rompió haciendo que gritar, levanto la pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo- eres una vergüenza -Nobu solo desvío la mirada molesto mientras sangraba un poco de su labio, dentro del gimnasio Pan estaba curando a Nobu de sus heridas-

Tenías razón y yo estaba mal como siempre -dijo Nobu deprimido- lo siento mucho

No importa ya -dijo Pan calmada, le aplicó algo de alcohol en la herida y Nobu se quejó- ¿por qué pelaste?

Pensé que si peleaba me respetarían un poco más -dijo Nobu calmado- pero solo hice el ridiculo, Tigresa me lo explico todo cuando fue a verme, que tú querías venir al baile conmigo pero yo preferí venir con alguien más fui un completo idiota

Si lo fuiste, pero yo tampoco fui buena -dijo Pan sonriendo- me puse celosa de verte con una loba que no supe cómo actuar

Celosa -dijo Nobu sonriendo- Pan yo...yo..en verdad..te quiero -Nobu se sonrojo mientras Pan desviaba la mirada tratando de no reír- ¿qué quieres que te diga Pan? Espera ¿te estás riendo? ¿Por qué te ríes?

Perdón es que...no me puedes decir la verdad y cuando te pones nervioso té vez muy lindo -dijo Pan entre risas, Nobu se dio y le peñisco la mejilla derecha- hay me duele

Te lo mereces -dijo Nobu sonriendo y la soltó- te vez hermosa -Pan se sonrojo, Tigresa, Amaya e Izanamy estaban sobre unas vigas viendo la escena justo encima del escenario-

Apuesto cinco yuanes a que no se confiensa -dijo Amy calmada-

Apuesto cinco a que hace del baño encima -dijo Izanamy riendo-

Ya cállense este el momento especial de Pan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Hay algo en lo que Izanamy tenía razón -dijo Nobu serio- realmente soy un cobarde, lo siento, realmente soy un cobarde pero hay algo de lo que si estoy seguro Pan -sujeto a Pan de los hombros y la trajo para darle un beso en los labios, la abrazo mientras Pan le regresaba el beso y pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Nobu atrayéndolo más a ella, los dos se separaron y se vieron sonrojados pero Pan estaba sonrojada-

Hay Nobu eso fue muy apasionado -dijo Pan sorprendida- ¿pero porque?

¿Por qué? Pan siempre sentí que algo me faltaba en la vida y esa eres tú, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un minuto, te amo Pan, no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti,Pan yo te amo y no me importa cuantas veces tengo que decirlo -dijo Nobu determinado- también no me importa si hay un robot loco, un híbrido raro que me lo impida y ninguna vieja Tigresa me lo negara

Yo también te amo Nobu -dijo Pan sonriendo, los dos se volvieron a dar un beso mientras Tigresa, Izanamy y Amy sonreían-

Hay que bello -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ya estoy lista quiero ir a ver a mi Po -se escucho un crujido en donde ellos estaban- ¿oigan no suena raro? -las vigas se doblaron y ellos cayeron sobre la banda causando un fuerte impacto- hay, hay ¿alguien está herido?

Creo que rompí la cola -dijo Amy cansada-

¡¿Pero qué rayos hicieron?! -giró un leopardo molesto-

Perdón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

¿Lo sientes? Ese era el único guitarrista en la escuela -dijo el leopardo molesto- ¿Ahora quien tocara y cantara? -Tigresa e Izanamy se vieron a los ojos, unos momento después Izanamy estaba cuando la guitarra a un modo lento mientras Tigresa hacía sonar una pandereta,

Pensé que esto sería más divertido -dijo Amy deprimida, siguieron tocando mientras Nobu y Pan se reían un poco nerviosos-

¿Quieres bailar Pan? -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Claro que si novio -dijo Pan sonriendo, lo tomo de una mano y comenzaron a bailar, Tigresa suspiró extrañando a Po

Quiero ir con mi Po-dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los bailes siguieron por un rato, Nobu sonrio asintiendo viendo a Izanamy el cual le levanto el pulgar, después de terminar la canción el público aplaudió-

Parece que quieren otra -dijo Amy sonriendo, Izanamy y Tigresa vieron al público emocionado-

Está bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, cambió su guitarra por una con un piano- está es una canción de un Gay transtornado -comenzó a tocar sonriendo y las luces se apagaron en el auditorio mientras Tigresa comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción- _**We're no strangers to love**_ -los estudiantes comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción- _**You know the rules and so do I**_ -Tigresa comenzó a bailar mientras Izanamy estaba tocando y cantando- _**A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, You wouldn't get this from any other guy**_ -un panda en medio del público estaba riendo y aplaudiendo- _**I just want to tell you how I'm feeling, Gotta make you understand**_  
" _ **Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down**_ -Tigresa e Izanamy cantaron sonriendo, Amy, Tigresa e Izanamy estaban cantando levantando los brazos sonriendo bailando al ritmo de la música, Tigresa y Amy dieron un vuelta- _**Never gonna run around and desert you**_ -Nobu y Pan estaban bailando igual mente hasta que Nobu abrazo a Pan y le dio una vuelta- _**Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye**_ _**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"**_

 _ **Never gonna give**_ _**Never gonna give**_ -Izanamy repitió la misma oración tres veces sonriendo- _**give you up**_ _**-**_ Tigresa y Amy hicieron unos coros _ **\- Never gonna give**_ _**Never gonna give**_ _**-**_ Izanamy volvió a repetir la misma oración- _**give you up**_

 _ **Never gonna giiiiiiiii -**_ Tigresa comenzó a cantar ella sola sorprendiendo a Izanamy y a Amy- _**IIIIIIIII IIIIII iiiiiii YEEEEEEAAAAAAAA**_ -Tigresa canto fan fuerte que cerró los ojos y estiro todo su brazo derecho señalando el techo por un rato, su canto fue gran fuerte que toda cosa de cristal se rompió- _**YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH**_ -apenas termino de cantar Tigresa abrió los ojos y vio que todos las estaban mirando sorprendidos sin decir o hacer nada, era un silencio incómodo ganándose las miradas de todos-

Eso ya no me gusto -dijo un panda en medio de la multitud,todos estaban reunidos detrás del auditorio viendo el campo y el cielo-

Bien llevó la hora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Izanamy armaba el medallón del tiempo, los dos tenían el traje de combate con el que llegaron y tenían maletas con ellos- gracias por la ropa Pan

De nada Tigresa -dijo Pan sonriendo- cuídate mucho -le dio un abrazo y Tigresa se lo regresó- por favor cuídense mucho

Gracias Pan lamento todas las molestias que te cause -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se separó-

No fueron molestias fue algo especial para mí -dijo Pan sonriendo- sin ti jamás habría tenido el valor de estar con Nobu -Tigresa asintio y luego vio a Nobu-

Nobunaga Shiba, por favor cuida de Pan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Descuida eso haré -dijo Nobu sonriendo-

Abuelito -dijo Amy deprimida- cuídate mucho, tengo muchas cosas que contarte me gustaría tener más tiempo contigo

Descuide princesa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quitó la gabardina y se la puso a Amy en los hombros- está gabardina es mi favorita ya que fue hecha por alguien especial para mí, ahora te la dejo a ti -Amy sonrio y lo abrazo con fuerza- no importa dónde esté, no importa en qué época este yo siempre estaré contigo, porque recuerda

Un Shiba no muere, solo regresa más fuerte -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Amy siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, como antiguo patriarca te reconozco como una lider para el clan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Usaré el símbolo con orgullo -dijo Amy sonriendo, se separó y vio a Nobu- ¿no tienes algo que decir?

Si algo gracias sin ti ayuda no podría haber hecho caso a mis sentimientos -dijo Nob u sonriendo e Izanamy asintio, Nobu lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo fácilmente, lanzó otro pero Izanamy lo sujeto- hay no

Calambre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un golpe en la rodilla y Nobu se quejó, no lo soltó y lo atrajo- golpe bajo -le dio un golpe en la entrepierna y Nobu se quejó de forma aguda mientras Tigresa y Pan hacián caras de dolor, lo giró en el aire y lo hizo caer de cara al suelo- hmp chinito -sonrio de burla mientras Nobu se quejaba-

Te odio -dijo Nobu adolorido mientras Amy se reía a carcajadas-

Bien ya es hora de que este viejo lobo se vaya a dormir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Es verdad debemos volver a nuestro tiempo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- nos volveremos a ver -Izanamy activó el collar y se formó un círculo amarillo en los dos y ellos entraron a él desapareciendo en un resplandor-

¿Que quiso de ir con nos volveremos a ver? -dijo Nobu nervioso-

Tal vez sea solo una expresión, novio -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada, después de diez años Pan y Nobu estaban caminando por un campo lleno de árboles, se esuchaba la risa de un niño y vieron como un pequeño lobo blanco de orejas negras estaba corriendo usando una playera blanca y un pantalón corto negro- Jace no te alejes mucho

Si mama -dijo el lobo sonriendo, se dio la vuelta mostrando que tenía los ojos verde jade-

Es idéntico a su papa curioso y loco -dijo Pan riendo, usaba un vestido blanco corto mientras Nobu usaba una playera blanca y pantalón negro-

Si y en su mama se parece a lo travieso -dijo Nobu sonriendo, los dos estaban tomados de la mano sonriendo tenían anillos de oro de matrimonio- ¿por qué venimos aquí?

Por el parque de historia natural de nuestros ancestros -dijo Pan sonriendo, se escucho como el cachorro se estaba riendo un poco y los dieron como estaba frente a la silueta de Tigresa la cual estaba sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de Jace-

Abuelita Tigresa -dijo Jace sonriendo viendo a Tigresa, Pan y Nobu estaban sorprendidos viendo la silueta de Tigresa frente a ellos-

Bien hecho Pan -dijo Tigresa sonriendo hasta que desapareció, Pan y Nobu sonrieron y fueron con Jace, lo tomaron de las manos y se lo llevaron para conocer el campo el cual parecía tener ruinas del palacio de Jade-

 _ **Bueno estamos por empezar los cinco capítulos para llegar a los cien espero sus comentarios a futuro de este fic**_


	96. Chapter 96

_**El festival de la Guerrera Dragón**_

Tigresa e Izanamy estaban regresando en el tiempo y cuando llegaron terminaron en el patio central justo unos minutos después de que se fueron, los dos terminaron con las maletas y unas nauseas muy feas-

Hay todo me da vueltas oye estas...-Tigresa estaba mareada mientras Izanamy estaba vomitando dentro de una vasija- no lo estás...

Oye con lo qué pasó...no digas...nada..eso podría el curso de la historia -dijo Izanamy vomitando- voy a extrañar los tacos

Si te entiendo -dijo Tigresa mareada, los meses pasaron y las cosas fueron fluyendo de lo más normal posible, en Japón Iza estaba caminando en medio de la ciudad con una caja de herramienta -

Cariño ¿dónde estás? -dijo Iza calmada a su derecha estaba una especie de buzón metálico-

Hey, Hey Iza aquí dentro -dijo Izanamy dentro del buzón bajando la parte de arriba para dejar entrar las cartas-

¿Que? ¿Pero como? ¿Qué haces ahí dentro? -dijo Iza confundida y extrañada-

No hagas preguntas por favor y sácame de aquí -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Iza asintio, mientras en el palacio de los Guardianes James estaba leyendo un libro sobre parejas en la biblioteca de la ciudad imperial estaba muy concentrado hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza, sonrio y salió de ahí muy rápido, después de un tiempo traía puesto un chaleco y un sombrero de vaquero de color negro, se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de Bian y la vio sentada en frente de su escritorio revisando unos papeles con un té a su derecha y unos lentes puestos, sonrio y retrocedió de forma lenta mientras Bianca seguía en su trabajo, avanzó corriendo con una soga en la mano-

¡Yehaaa! -James grito sonriendo alertando a Bianca y ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida-

¡¿James qué haces?! -Bianca grito sorprendida pero James le dio vueltas a la soga y la sujeto de su pierna izquierda, le dio un tirón y la jalo mientras el corría a cuatro patas, Bianca termino impacta en la puerta de cara, luego siguió así hasta que llegó a un pasillo y rebotó un par de veces, la llevo al gran salón donde tenía una olla llena de carbón encendido y un palo de metal dentro, James dejó a Bianca en el duelo y la ato de manos y pies dejándola con del trasero levantado- ¡Suéltame ahora y te juro que tu castigo será un mes de tortura!

Tranquila Bianca esto lo hago por nosotros -dijo James sonriendo, sacó un bastón del carbón dejando ver que tenía JN en el frente y estaba rojo por el fuego- tranquila Bianca te marcare como mi pareja solo te dolerá como tres semanas

¡¿Qué?! -dijo Bianca sorprendida, James le bajó el pata los mostrando su trasero pero encontró una quemadura en forma de IS-

¡¿Y eso que?! -dijo James sorprendido, Bianca rugio molesta y rompió las cuerdas, se acomodó el pantalón y vio molesta a James- ¿alguien ya te marco?

Si Izanamy lo hizo -dijo Bianca molesta y se cruzó de brazos- te ganaste el peor de los castigos James Niu

Por favor no...no...todo menos eso -James se arrodillo frente a ella pidiendo piedad- ten piedad por favor

No -dijo Bianca sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos molesta, después de unos minutos James estaba frente a un pequeño cuarto rectangular, estaba viendo que salía un mal olor de ahí y tenía algunos artículos para limpiar el baño- tu castigo por tratar de marcarme será limpiar el baño del maestro Leo por un mes completo

¿Qué solo eso? -dijo James sonriendo nervioso- no creo que haya peor tortura que eso -se rió un poco pero Bianca estaba sonriendo y se cruzó de brazos, señaló el baño y James se acercó al baño, entro y vio por el retrete y comenzó a gritar- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Por Júpiter! ¡Por Saturno! ¡Es lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida! ¡No existen palabras para describir esto es lo más horrible del universo! -Bianca se comenzó a reír un poco-

Con eso aprenderá -dijo Bianca riendo un poco, después de un rato James salió algo verde de toda la cara, Boa estaba sonriendo viéndolo desde afuera-

No digas nada -dijo James molesto y verde-

No iba a hacerlo -dijo Boa sonriendo- pero bueno falta el fondo -James se quejó y volvió a entrar, quito el asiento y se metió hasta el fondo del lugar y comenzó a limpiar y trataba de no vomitar, mientras tanto Leo estaba afuera silbando una canción- buenas tardes maestro Leo

Buenas tardes Boa debo usar el baño -dijo Leo sonriendo, Boa asintio y el maestro Leo mostró una especie de libro, entro y cerró la puerta, en unos momentos Boa abrió los ojos y luego vio el inodoro-

¡James sal de ahí el maestro Leo tiene una revista! ¡Aborta misión! -Boa grito preocupada, James estaba dentro y vio cómo su única fuente de luz fue tapada por un eclipse, entrecerró los ojos y luego aplaudió rezando-

Santo Buda que estás en el cielo perdóname por mi pecados y apiádate de mí -dijo James asustado, se escucho el sonido de algo ahí dentro y luego James comenzó a gritar- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -James había gritado tan fuerte que se escucho hasta Japón, esa misma semana Shifu estaba viendo algunas cosas en su cuarto hasta que dio con el calendario-

Ha llevó así que es hoy bueno llevó la hora -dijo Shifu sonriendo, salió de su cuarto y busco a los cinco furiosos, Tigresa por su parte estaba en su cuarto todavía- alumnos les tengo un pequeño anunció que dar

¿De que se trata maestro? -dijo Grulla calmado-

Bueno como todos saben hemos tenido a Tigresa por un largo tiempo en el palacio -dijo Shifu sonriendo y todos asintieron- bueno acabo de leer los pergaminos y conté el calendario mañana es el primer aniversario en el cual tigresa fue elegida la Guerrera Dragón -los demás se sorprendieron y sonrieron por eso-

Vaya ya ha pasado un año ni yo me lo creo -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Si cómo pasan los años -dijo Mantis sonriendo sonando como si fuera un viejo-

Creo que deberíamos hacerle un día especial -dijo Po calmado y todos lo vieron extrañados- es mi novia creo que lo mejor es reconocerle los hechos que ha logrado en este último año

El tiene razón por eso me tome la libertad de decirles a todos en el Valle y también le mande un mensaje a los guardianes para que vinieran en este día especial -dijo Shifu sonriendo- ahora todos bajen al Valle vean que todo está en orden

Entendido -dijeron todos calmados, todos bajaron y fueron al Valle, usando llegaron vieron a los animales trabajando en decoraciones y había cuatro c reos trabajando en lo que parecía ser una estatua-

Vaya parece que las noticias vuelan en el Valle -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ¿dónde estará la madre de Tigresa?

Conociéndola debe estar discutiendo con el señor Ping -dijo Po calmado-

Querrás decir tu papito suegro -dijo Mono riendo pero Po le dio un golpe en la cabeza- hay panda malo

Mejor no digas tonterías y ayuda a las cabras a barrer la aldea -dijo Po serio- Grulla ayuda con las flores y decoración recuerda que a Tigresa le gustan los flores de loto

Entendido Po -dijo Grulla sonriendo y se fue volando y Mono se fue corriendo-

¿Nosotros que hacemos? -dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras Mantis estaba en el hombro derecho de Po- debemos tener algo preparado para ella

Si tengo una idea Mantis quiero que vayas con el señor Tulk -dijo Po calmado- quiero que le pidas que los tres objetos que le cargue

¿Y cuáles son esos objetos? ¿Como son? ¿Se pueden comer? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Dado el orden, son estos -Po le dio una hoja de papel Víbora trato de ver pero no pudo, Mantis tomó la hoja y se sorprendió-

¿Enserio? -dijo Mantis algo confundido-

Si también es herrero necesito que vayas y le pidas esos objetos uno es para Tigresa los otros para Shifu por petición -dijo Po calmado-

Déjamelo a mí aquí dice que ya los pagaste me voy -dijo Mantis sonriendo y se fue saltando-

¿Que le pediste? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Es algo personal, solo digamos que esta noche Tigresa estará más que contenta -dijo Po sonriendo- ven vamos a ver al señor Ping tengo que hablar con el -Po y Víbora fueron al restaurante del señor Ping pero se escucho una discusión y una sartén con arroz salió volando, Po la atrapó en su mano derecha y la vio-

Hay el romance está en el aire -dijo Víbora sonriendo con burla mientras Po alzó la ceja confundida, se escucharon más quejas y gritos más de parte del señor Ping, los dos maestros entraron al restaurante y vieron que todo estaba patas arriba-

¡Que no! ¡Yo quiero ser quien le cocine a mi hija en este día! -Ping grito molesto y salió girando de la cocina usando un cuchillo como arma y una sartén-

¡No, yo le cocinare soy su madre! -Suni salió de la cocina y sacó sus garras mientras usaba un vestido rosado con un delantal blanco, sacó sus garras y se quedó viendo a Ping- tú serás el aperitivo pato a la naranja -los dos estaban a un paso de saltarse encima-

¡Alto! ¡Alto! -Po se metió entre los dos y los señaló- tranquilo viejo, tranquila...-Suni le dio una mirada de muerte y Po se quedó callado- señorita -Suni asintio- ¿que están pensando en hacer?

Yo quiero cocinarle a mi hija este día especial para ella -dijeron Suni y Ping molestos-

Pero esta vieja gata no me deja piensa que todo lo que yo hago es grasoso -dijo Ping serio-

Yo quiero cocinarle soy su madre, es una de sus primeras festividades y no me la quiero perder -dijo Suni sería- tengo derecho de hacerlo

Los dos van a cocinarle ese día y no quiero quejas -dijo Po serio y los dos siguieron discutiendo a gritos- ¡No quiero oír ni una sola palabra! -los dos siguieron quejándose y Po creo dos esferas de fuego y los dos se quedaron callados- escuchen este día es un día especial, Tigresa cumple su primer año como Guerrera Dragón y por eso debemos esforzarnos para que todo vaya bien y eso lo incluye a ambos, los dos cocinaran y no quiero quejas

Está bien -dijeron los dos calmados- ¿sabes que sería un buen regalo para mi hija? -dijo Ping sonriendo y Po negó con la cabeza- que le pidas matrimonio y me den muchos nietos -Po se sonrojo peroSuni se tapo la boca sorprendida y sonrojada levemente-

¿A que viene ese tipo de petición? -dijo Po algo molesto viendo a Ping-

Yo solo digo lo que pienso, eso sería bueno -dijo Ping sonriendo- piénsalo tigresas apandadas corriendo por mi restaurante quiero tres -Ping estaba emocionado pero Po estaba sonrojado a más no poder-

Creo que es mejor que los muchachos tomen sus propias decisiones, casarse es una gran paso no se puede tomar a la ligera -dijo Suni algo sería cosa que llamó la atención e Víbora- creo que es mejor que no hagamos planes tan pronto -Po solo suspiro y vio a otro extremo nervioso-

Bueno hay algo curioso con eso -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Po ¿no me digas que tú? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Po asintio- ¡Kyaaaaaa! -Suni y Ping retrocedieron un poco por el grito de Víbora, Víbora salto y abrazo a Po del cuello- ¡bien hecho Po buena elección!

Gracias Víbora...pero..no..respiro..-dijo Po poniéndose algo azul-

Perdón -Víbora lo soltó y Po asintio-

¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué estás pensando? -dijo Suni algo intranquilo-

Señor Ping señora Suni, quiero pedirles su bendición para casarme con Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡¿Eeeeeeeee?! -Ping y Suni gritaron sorprendidos- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! -dijo Suni sorprendida-

Si si no es Tigresa entonces no puede ser nadie más -dijo Po serio- quiero estar con ella, en los días que soy con ella soy muy feliz, y cuando no estoy con ella solo puedo pensar ella o sentirme mal porque no está, no puedo estar sin ella por eso les pido su bendición

¡Claro que si! -Ping grito sonriendo- cásense pronto yo lo permito -Po asintio sonriendo-

Gracias señor Ping -dijo Po sonriendo- y usted señora Suni ¿que piensa?

Po tengo poco de conocerte y no sé cómo sea tu relación con mi hija, pero te diré que es un gran paso déjame pensar en esto un poco más -dijo Suni calmada- quiero ver qué tan buenos son ustedes dos juntos -Suni se comenzó a ir dejando a Po sorprendido y al resto igual-

Vaya bruja ¿siempre es así de amigable? -todos voltearon hacia atrás y en el tejado vieron a Iza sonriendo junto a Bruce, Saru un joven mono delgado de pelo rojizo y ojos amarillos, usaba un traje de combate blanco con una cinta amarilla, Clent un joven venado de pelo café claro y ojos azules usaba un traje de color azul, Lucy una pantera hembra de traje de combate violenta y ojos del mismo color, e Izanamy- hola

Iza llegaste -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Iza salto junto a los demás del tejado- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vinimos a la fiesta, también tengo entendido que Bruce e Izanamy tienen un plan que se pusieron de acuerdo contigo Po -dijo Iza sonriendo, Izanamy y Bruce asintieron - ¿que tienes planeado Panda?

Po le quiere pedir matrimonio a Tigresa -dijo Víbora sonriendo emocionado e Iza sonrio, las dos comenzaron a gritar de forma aguda mientras Lucy, Bruce e Izanamy se taparon los oídos un poco-

Que bien al fin el panda se hace hombre -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Ya no es necesario tanta emoción, esto es un secreto y quiero que se quede así -dijo Po calmado mientras Iza asintio y los demás asintieron- bien Bruce Izanamy ¿están listos para lo que planeamos?

Descuida estamos listos -dijo Bruce sonriendo- todo quedará bien para es anoche tu tranquilo

Tenemos una semana así que será tiempo suficiente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos asintieron y se fueron al palacio, la semana pasó y todos estaban reunidos en el palacio de Jade- bien todo está quedando solo quedan los trajes

Espero que todo salga bien esta noche -dijo Po nervioso, James estaba con Izanamy, Bruce y Po-

¿Que cosa tiene que quedar listo para esta noche? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo detrás de ellos, los cuatro machos dieron un ligero salto y retrocedieron de la sorpresa- ¿que piensan hacer muchachos en toda la semana no me han dejado bajar al Valle

Es por...ah..bueno -James estaba nervioso sin saber qué decir- chicos ayudenme

Lo que queremos decirte es -dijo Po sonriendo- que bajes con nosotros pero primero -Izanamy sonrio mostrando una bolsa con una carita feliz en el frente, Tigresa retrocedió un poco pero Izanamy apareció detrás de la y le tapo la cara-

¡Chicos esto no es gracioso! -Tigresa se quejó mientras los cuatro machos la cargaban- ¡Esto es secuestro me las pagarán!

¡¿Por que no le taparon la boca?! -James grito algo molesto-

¡Te dije que me mordió la mano! -dijo Bruce algo enojado, los cuatro bajaron con Tigresa y la pusieron de pie-

Ok no te enojes pero te diremos que esto es para ti -dijo Po sonriendo, le quitaron la bolsa a Tigresa y ella vio a todos los habitantes y Guardianes frente a ella, las calles estaban decorados y había una estatua de Tigresa en una pose de combate con una flama rodeándola-

¡Feliz día de la Guerrera Dragón! -dijeron los todos sonriendo y Tigresa estaba sorprendida- Tigresa hoy hace exactamente un año Oogway te eligió como la Guerrera Dragón para celebrar ese evento preparamos algo para ti, aquí en el Valle -dijo Po sonriendo- todos cooperamos

Todos nos esforzamos para ti -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Está es tu fiesta -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¿Hicieron esto por mi? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se tapo la boca sorprendida- oh chicos -Iza, Bianca, Boa y Víbora se fueron acercando sonriendo- ustedes son los mejores amigos que tengo -Tigresa comenzó a llorar, las demás hembras también estaban llorando y se abrazaron mientras a los machos les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Hembras siempre tan sentimentales -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sorprendido y los demás asintieron-

Bésense -dijo Mono sonriendo mientras se tallaba un pezon-

Bien empecemos con algo bueno -dijo Clent sonriendo- vamos Tigresa ven tenemos un lugar para ti -trajeron a Tigresa hasta frente a un escenario donde la sentaron en una silla casi parecida a un trono-

Vaya me siento como una reina -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Feliz día de la Guerrera Dragón Tigresa -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras tenía un pequeño regalo en sus manos- espero te guste

Hay pequeña gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, la cargo y la sento en sus piernas mientras tomaba la caja y la abría mostrando una cuchara plateada- vaya que bonita ¿donde la conseguiste?

Todos cooperaron y te la compararon pero yo la elegí -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hay gracias chicos y pequeña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo abrazando a Hinata con fuerza, durante un rato se escuchan algo de música y todos estaban encantados con la comida del señor Ping y Suni, Po sonrio viendo todo y se topó con Mantis el cual tenía una pequeña caja negra con el-

Lo conseguiste -dijo Po sonriendo-

Me tarde una semana entera úsalo campeón -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Po asintio tomando la caja, la guardia y le dio una señal a Sara el cual estaba en el escenario

Bien Chicas escuchen el festival es muy bueno la verdad -dijo Saru sonriendo en medio del escenario mientras Tigresa estaba sentada en un trono con una Corona en la cabeza-

¿Por qué tienes eso puesto? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

¡Soy una princesa déjame en paz! -Tigresa levanto la voz algo molesta y Bianca levanto las manos abriendo los ojos sorprendida- sigue buen mono -sonrío y Saru se quedó sorprendido-

Si claro señorita -dijo Saru sorprendido- bueno señoritas Iza, Bianca, Tigresa y Lucy tenemos un evento para ustedes gócenlo -se hizo a un lado mientras las velas de las lámparas fueron apagándose mientras un grupo de animales controlaba un grupo de lámparas, se escucharon violines y guitarras, las hembras pusieron atención al escenario-

 **Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más, confía en mí deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras** -Izanamy salió primero usando un traje de combate negro de bordes azules sin mangas y bandas negras en las muñecas un poco largas con una cinta azul en la cintura, estaba cantando un poco lento-

 **Aquí estoy con un beso quemándome los labios, es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar -** Po fue el segundo, el usaba un traje negro de mangas largas con bordes rojos y una cinta roja y amarilla en la cintura-

 **Le pido al sol que una estrella azul viaje hasta ti y te enamore su luz** -Bruce fue el tercero el usaba el mismo traje que Izanamy pero con bordes amarillos y una cinta amarilla-

 **Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón llenando** -el cuarto fue James usando el mismo traje que Po pero su cinta y bordes eran verdes Jade **\- "tu falta de amor" -** los cuatro cantaron juntos- **cerrándole el paso al dolor** -James cantó solo al final-

 **"No temas yo te cuidaré"** -los cuatro cantaron juntos y Po cantó solo al final- **solo así te ame**

 **Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y aliento, y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad** -Izanamy cantó solo sonriendo mientras Iza y Bianca suspiraron sonriendo-

 **Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento, y te enseñe a creer sin medir los abrazos que des** -James cantó sonriendo mientras unas hembras estaban sonriendo y gritando un poco por el-

 **Le pido a dios un toque de inspiración para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mi** -Po cantó sonriendo viendo a Tigresa, Bruce, Izanamy y Po estaban bajando algo lento, se girarán y los tres sacaron ramos de flores para las hembras, Po le dio su ramo a Tigresa, Izanamy le dio un ramo a Iza y otro a Bianca mientras Bruce le dio un ramo a Lucy, las hembras estaban sonriendo emocionadas mientras James estaba confundido y un poco avergonzado-

 **"¡Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón llenando tu falta de amor cerrándole el paso al dolor no temas yo te cuidaré"** -los cuatro cantaron con fuerza esta vez, las hembras estaban sonriendo sonrojadas, los machos se pusieron frente a ellas sonriendo- **solo así te ame -** Po cantó sonriendo frente a Tigresa-

 **¡Dame tus alas las voy a curaaaaaaaar eh!** -Bruce cantó con fuerza y sonrio y luego señaló a Izanamy-

 **¡Ha y de mi modo te invito a volaaaaaaar! -** Izanamy cantó con fuerza, los cuatro se rieron un poco-

 **¡Qué!** -James cantó sonriendo confundido un poco- **"¡Aquí estoy yo, Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón**

 **¡Hay mi corazón! -** Bruce cantó sonriendo un poco- **llenando tu falta de amor cerrándole el paso al dolor!"** -las hembras abrazaron y acompañaron al macho que ellas querían, Po tenía a Tigresa abrazándolo con fuerza, Bruce abrazo a Lucy con fuerza, mientras Izanamy tenía a Bianca y a Iza abrazándolas un poco fuerte-

 **¡Cerrándole el paso al dolor!** -Bruce e Izanamy cantaron juntos sonriendo-

 **No temas yo te cuidaré** -James cantó sonriendo pero el estaba solo-

 **Yo te cuidaré, siempre te amare** -Po cantó sonriendo mientras Tigresa le daba un beso en los labios, todo el público estaba encantado con las escenas que pasaron, luego Po se arrodilló frente a Tigresa-

¿Po qué haces? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y sonrojada-

Tigresa tengo mucho tiempo de haberte conocido -dijo Po sonriendo- no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, siempre soy feliz si estoy contigo, no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú -sacó la caja y la abrió revelando un anillo de oro que decía "Te amo" en el fondo- Tigresa ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Si claro que si! -Tigresa grito sonriendo y abrazo a Po con fuerza para darle un beso, los demás aplaudieron en honor de la pareja, Po le puso el anillo en el dedo a Tigresa, la música y la celebración siguió por un rato más pero Suni se alejó de la multitud y se escondió en el restaurante del señor Ping viendo a su hermana Hana y a su padre Yok-

¿Estás segura Suni? ¿Segura qué quieres hacer eso? -dijo Hana intranquila-

Si necesito ver si en verdad Po merece a Tigresa -dijo Suni sería y se asomó viendo a la multitud, vio a Iza y a Izanamy bailar juntos- y ya se quienes me ayudaran en esta operación

¡Oigan! ¡Izanamy y su equipo van a bailar quitándose la ropa señoritas preparen billetes! -Bianca grito sonriendo y las hembras gritaron amontonándose en el escenario-


	97. Chapter 97

_**Tigresa secuestrada, Po eres insuficiente**_

En el Valle de La Paz la fiesta por Tigresa seguía con más canciones y demás, se celebraba no solo el aniversario del primer aniversario de Tigresa como Guerrera Dragón si no también el compromiso entre Po y Tigresa, la fiesta seguía entre risas y varios copas-

¡Que Izanamy baile y se quite la ropa! -grito Bianca sonriendo, Izak estaba bailando en el escenario pero se estaba riendo- vamos quítate la ropa y te pago -Bianca le mostró algo de dinero y había varias hembras también estaban formadas mostrando algo de dinero, Izanamy y su equipo estaban sorprendidos-

Dinero es dinero -dijo Bruce sonriendo- señoritas ¿que les parece esto? -se abrió la camisa mostrando sus músculos del estomago, las hembras gritaron sonriendo, Iza se estaba riendo mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido-

¿Crees que debería? -dijo Izanamy confundido y nervioso-

Tu trasero es mío a la única a la que le bailas es a mi -dijo Iza sonriendo, una moneda pasó junto a ella y la atrapó-

Oye aprende a compartir lobita -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Iza sonrio y se levanto, las dos ese estaban viendo a los ojos, las dos estaban gruñendo con fuerza mientras Izanamy estaba nervioso y escondido detrás de una caja- deberías saber que su trasero es mío no solo tuyo

¿A de verdad? Yo ya se lo marque con una mordida -dijo Iza sonriendo, las dos estaban gruñendo con las cejas fruncidas, se podía ver que se formaba un viento bajo sus pies y las dos estaban expulsando energía azul, Izanamy tuvo un mal presentimiento-

¡Chicas miren chicas chicas! -Izanamy grito nervioso de donde estaban escondido, Bianca e Iza lo vieron mientras él se comenzó a quitar la camisa y les dio la vuelta agitando un poco el trasero en movimientos circulares- la que me de más monedas esta noche le dará un baile privado en una recámara

Ha mama le gusta -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Mami quiere una probada -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Como rayos hago para meterme en estos problemas? -dijo Izanamy nervioso, los tres se fueron a otro lado mientras Iza y Bianca se sentaron en cajas mientras Izanamy estaba frente a ellas sonrojada, estaba nervioso y suspiro- bien aquí voy -respiró hondo y apoyo sus manos en las rodillas y las doblo, movio el trasero de lado a lado, comenzó a rodar las caderas moviendo el trasero un poco dando dos vueltas, Bianca e Iza gritaron sonriendo, se levanto levantando los puños, bajo dos veces moviendo los brazos y moviendo las caderas-

Zukulento...grrrr -Bianca estaba sonriendo e Iza le peñisco el trasero a Izanamy dejandolo sorprendido-

Muévelo lobito -dijo Iza sonriendo, mientras la fiesta seguía Tigresa no podía dejar de ver su dedo sonriendo-

Jo, jo jo jojo jojojo -Tigresa se reía como una doncella viendo su dedo con el anillo- me encanta, me encanta

Ya bájale Tigresa no es para tanto -dijo Víbora algo irritada-

Lo siento es que no puedo creer que por fin va a llegar el día en que me voy a casar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es el mejor día de toda mi vida

Si ya lo hemos escuchado como 100 veces -dijo Mantis cansado-

Tigresa ¿podemos ver com James pierde en un concurso contra Bianca? -dijo Mono cansado-

Si perdón pueden retirarse -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los demás se fueron dejando a Po, Tigresa y Víbora juntos en la mesa-

Bien ¿qué planes tienen a futuro con esto? -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ya que cómo van a ser una pareja casada ¿qué planes tienen?

Bueno creo que lo primero será tener una luna de miel lo mejor posible -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Después con la marcha ver qué hacemos con nuestra vida -dijo Po sonriendo, el señor Ping se acercó sonriendo, en cuanto Po lo vio se le ocurrió una forma de divertirse con el- los cachorros veremos si los hacemos dentro de diez años y no, no tendrán nada que ver con el restaurante de fideos, cero, nada, de ninguna manera -dl señor Ping se quedó con el pico abierto y con las ganas de llorar mientras Po se reía viendo la cara del ganso-

Ya déjalo Po, sabes que él quiere nietos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero lo siento no tendrán el restaurante de eso m voy a asegurar y que tampoco sean cambiados por algo de dinero o tierras de un rey

Tigresa piensa en fu pares -dijo Ping nervioso y con ganas de llorar-

No, pienso por mi familia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- lo siento papa pero serán mis hijos y sus vidas -Ping solo se cruzó de brazos algo molesto- bueno ahora que me voy a casar Víbora ¿serias mi dama de honor?

¡Si si quiero! -Víbora se acercó sonriendo- hay que alivio por un momento pensé que Po terminaría solo o gay -Po bajo las cejas un poco molesto- mi única esperanza de que Po terminaría siendo padre es que fuera violado por una lesbiana confundida -Po se sorprendió un poco mientras Tigresa se reía un poco-

Bueno sigamos con la fiesta parece que James se está divirtiendo mucho -dijo Po sonriendo viendo como James estaba siendo levantado por los habitantes Del Valle- ¿por qué no vamos a tener algo de paz Tigresa?

Claro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se levantaron y se fueron tomados de las manos, mientras Víbora estaba sonriendo viéndolos a ambos-

Hay que bello -dijo Víbora sonriendo- quiero un novio que en verdad me ame -suspiró un poco, mientras tanto Suni y Hana estaban viendo a Po irse con Tigresa mientras Tigresa abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Po-

¿Estás segura de hacer esto? Suni podrías hacer que Tigresa piense mal de ti -dijo Hana un poco preocupada-

Pero Hana entiende mi punto de vista, es importante saber si es el digno de mi hija, mira sé que no he sido una madre en años, pero si en meses -dijo Suni algo intranquila- quiero que ella vea que su madre estará ahí y más que nada quiero ser parte de su vida

Está bien, te entiendo pero esto sigue pareciéndome mala idea -dijo Hana calmada- ¿y cómo piensas de que ellos acepten? No tenemos ni un centavo para convencerlos

Descuida hablaré con ellos -dijo Suni calmada, se escucharon más gritos y vieron como Izanamy estaba frente a Bianca sentados en una mesa, tenían un concurso de tragos, Izanamy no pasó de los seis mientras Bianca estaba calmada, James la reto pero no soporto ocho y cayó desmayado al suelo y Bianca estaba sonriendo tranquila-

No pareces normal Bianca -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Bueno aveces soportas el alcohol y otras no -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Izanamy estaba un poco ebrio igual que Iza y los dos estaban subiendo al palacio de Jade, mientras Tigresa y Po estaban en su cita, Suni los estaba viendo desde el bosque, estaba algo sería y luego se fue caminando de regreso al palacio, Izanamy e Iza estaba riendo un poco en una conversación también estaban comiendo y se relajaban-

Bueno y así fue como Bruce perdió su melena por una semana -dijo Izanamy riendo e Iza se carcajeó con fuerza-

No puedo creerlo ¿como le hizo para que no confundieran con una leona? -dijo Iza riendo-

Pues tuvimos que ponerle pasto y lo pintamos de negro para que todos pensaran que tenía su melena de regreso -Iza se reía mientras Izanamy sonreía1 ¿sabes que necesitamos?

Más empanadas -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¡Si! -los dos estaban un poco ebrios y fuera de si-

Sabes Bianca me gusta pero te amo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo e Iza se pego más a el, después de un rato Suni llego algo sería- señora Suni ¿que la trae por aquí?

Si es verdad ya son casi las dos de la mañana -dijo Iza sonriendo- los viejos deben dormir mucho

Bueno vine a pedirles un favor, bueno más que un favor es más como un trabajo -dijo Suni calmada, los dos lobos estaban sorprendidos y Suni comenzó a decirles algo que los dejo sorprendidos- ¿bien lo harán?

No lo sé suena a que es muy arriesgado -dijo Izanamy no muy convencido-

Es verdad no sabremos cómo reaccionarán los otros ante esto -dijo Iza intranquila-

Tranquilos yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad -dijo Suni calmada- solo quiero que ustedes me cumplan este capricho por favor -los dos se vieron un momento- discútanlo

¿Tú que dices? -dijo Iza intranquila-

No lo sé, es arriesgado se trata de interferir en la vida de alguien más -dijo Izanamy algo serio- pero ¿si nos aseguras que esto resultará bien?

Si descuiden confíen en mí -dijo Suni calmada, los dos asintieron calmados- gracias el precio será

No se moleste en pagarnos, lo haremos gratis -dijo Iza sonriendo- si el resultado será como usted lo dijo lo haremos

Gracias -dijo Suni sonriendo, después de esa noche todos estaban dormidos, Tigresa y Po habían regresado al palacio más tarde, después de medio día todos estaban despertando-

Vaya que noche tan más loca -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero lo mejor es que ¡Me voy a casar! -Tigresa grito sonriendo y todos se quejaron por la resaca-

¡Hay mi cabecita! -Mono grito y se sujeto la cabeza con las manos-

Siento que me perforan el cerebro -dijo Grulla llorando-

Hay si perdón, perdón yo también siento los efectos -dijo Tigresa como queja sujetando su cabeza, Po sonrio desde la entrada-

Que bueno que yo no bebí nada anoche -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa lo vio y sonrio pero se acercó para darle un beso en los labios mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Po, los dos e alejaron sonriendo-

Estamos contentos de que se van a casar -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ¿Tigresa ya hablaste con tu madre?

No, es extraño pero no la he visto desde ayer -dijo Tigresa calmada- debe estar con mi papá o con la tía Hana

Bueno ahora que lo pienso tu madre se veía algo negativa con respecto al matrimonio -dijo Grulla calmado- es mejor que la vayas a buscar

Miren sé que odia a Po pero ella no haría nada malo, además la puedo convencer de que Po es muy bueno lo juro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Tranquila todo estar bien -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿por cierto se lo has dicho a Song?

No, ahora que lo pienso tengo que hacer mi lista de invitados y fijar una fecha -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos Po tenemos cosas que discutir o mejor aún Víbora vamos tengo cosas por hacer -Víbora sonrio y la siguió, las dos se fueron y Po se sentó en la mesa-

Vaya te vas a casar Po bien hecho y felicidades -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Bien por ti pero las cosas se van a poner más difíciles -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Si prepárate la parte más difícil de tu vida se te acerca -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

¿De que hablan? -dijo Po calmado- he visto a muchas parejas casadas y veo que les va muy bien, aveces vio muchas discusiones pero no tanto

Bueno en primera Po no todo será color de rosa, primero ella se pondrá más exigente contigo, te pedirá muchas cosas -dijo Mantis calmado- y no habrá más intimidad

Es verdad, es como si te pusieran una cadena en el cuello, ella te exigirá y exigirá tanto que no podrás ni respirar, luego no tendrás tiempo libre ni pasatiempos -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Es verdad Po mejor piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer este gran paso, será como un gran castramiento -dijo Mono sorprendido, Po estaba nervioso y asustado- pero creo que a ustedes les irá bien, si terminan en divorcio bueno ella te quitará no solo la hombría si no también la mitad de las cosas

Gata oportunista -dijo Mantis tranquilo, Po estaba un poco nervioso mientras Tigresa y Víbora estaban saliendo del palacio, pasaron por el bosque de bambú, las dos estaban conversando sonriendo, mientras detrás de unos árboles Izanamy e Iza estaban siguiéndolas en secreto-

Tendremos que atacar cuando estén solas -dijo Izanamy serio e Iza asintió , los dos se movieron rápido y desaparecieron, Tigresa y Víbora fueron caminando hasta llegar al campamento de la s damas de las sombra-

¿Cómo crees que Song tome el asunto de tu matrimonio? -dijo Víbora calmada-

Descuida no hay nada de qué preocuparse ni que las gatas fueran a salirse de control -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se escucharon gritos de hembras en el campo y las dos voltearon a los lados viendo que varía leopardas estaban saliendo corriendo hacia ella- ¡Hay esto está mal! -Víbora y Tigresa se juntaron asustadas y vieron a Song en medio de la estampida de felinas junto a otra dos leopardas gemelas-

¡Tigresa atrápalas! ¡Rápido! -Song grito asustada, Tigresa vio a los lados pero las felinas pasaron corriendo a cuatro patas a su lado- ¡No se van a dispersar! ¡Ming, Yang! Vayan a los lados esas gatas no deben salir del rango!

Entendido -dijeron las dos felinas y se fueron corriendo a los lados extremos-

¿Que? ¿Que pasa aquí? - dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Esas leopardas están en celo y detectaron el olor de un macho cerca de aquí, no puede ser me distraigo un minuto y esas gatas se van corriendo -dijo Song algo molesta y se golpeó la cara con una mano- ¿que las trae a este lugar?

Solo pasábamos a decirte que Tigresa se va a casar -dijo Víbora sonriendo nerviosa y Song sonrio contenta-

Pues felicidades Tigresa pero tengo un problema muy grave ahora -dijo Song calmada- la temporada de celo empezó y las gatas se pusieron locas

¿Pero como si no hay un hombre cerca? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y se escucho un grito agudo a otro extremo del bosque- creo ese debió haber sido James o Izanamy

Ahora sí los cargo el payaso -dijo Song algo molesta, dentro del bosque se veía a Izanamy y a James abrazándose de una rama de bambú hasta la cima, los dos estaban en ramas de bambú separados asustados y abrazados de la punta-

Jamás pensé que moriría así -dijo James sorprendido, debajo de ellos estaba un mar de gatas calientes sonrojadas y babeando tratando de subir al bambú-

¡No entiendo cómo es que acabamos así! -Izanamy grito nervioso viendo al grupo de gatas debajo de él- lo único que quería era caminar por el bosque no ser devorado por un grupo de gatas -dos gatas saltaron tratando de sujetar la cola de James o la de Izanamy, los dos retrajeron sus colas y trataron de subir más pero no alcanzaron más-

¿Que hacemos? -dijo James nervioso- ¿por qué huele tan rico? -sintió algo en sus piernas y se vio que una leoparda estaba sonriendo sujetándole los pies- hay no, no, no, no por favor no -lo jalaron con fuerza mientras él tenía clavadas sus garras en el bambú- ¡Me chupan las brujas!

¡Oigan déjenlo el es un lobo fetichista de los músculos masculinos! -Izanamy grito sonriendo, las felinas igual lo jalaron mientras Izanamy se sonrojó viendo que le estaban quitando la ropa a James poco a poco, James estaba gritando sonrojado-

No, no me toquen ahí, jaja no ahí no se lame -decía James entre risas- por ahí no por ahí no, si por ahí jejeje -Izanamy se tapo la boca sonrojado mientras su bambú comenzó a doblarse un poco

¡No oigan! -Izanamy grito nervioso mientras comenzó a doblarse y caer hacia el grupo de felinas las cuales parecían sonrojadas y hambrientas- hay mama...-el bambú termino de doblarse y él cayó encima de las felinas no me hacen cosquillas, no me muerdan...jajaja -

¡Ataque cañon de agua! -Iza grito liberando un torrente de agua encima de todas las felinas revelando a James e Izanamy, James estaba cubierto de besos, mordidas, agudo y usaba una especie de ropa interior de color café clara, mientras Izanamy tenía el pantalón abajo y la camisa abierta- rayos me distraigo por un momento y me topo con esto...un grupo de felinas tratando de violar a mi novio y un tipo fetichista de los músculos

No sé de dónde sacan eso de fetichista de músculos -dijo James nervioso, Izanamy se acomodó la ropa y vieron como las felinas estaban molestas viendo a Iza, James e Izanamy se pusieron detrás de ella algo nerviosos-

¿Por que nos interrumpistes? -dijo una felina molesta- estábamos a punto de hacer el dulce amor con ellos ¡Tenemos hambre de machos y sus jugos! -las demás felinas gritaron molestas viendo a Iza- ¡Ahora quítate que ellos nos petenecen vieja bruja! -Izanamy y James se alejaron nervioso de Iza viendo que tenía una sonrisa torcida y un tic en el ojo derecho de enojo-

Vaya yo pensaba que no sabían lo que hacían o que eran solo efectos de las hormonas fuera de control pero ya me di cuenta de que no -dijo Iza molesta viendo a las felinas- les enseñaré que deben ser amables con sus mayores y que no soy vieja -sus ojos brillaron de un color azul y se acercó apretando los nudillos, se escucharon gritos de parte de las felinas en toda la tarde, usando Song y Tigresa las encontraron las felinas estaban golpeadas con un gran chichón en las cabeza, cada una de ellas tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estaban atadas todas juntas evitando moverse-

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Song sorprendida-

Esas felinas trataron de pasarse con mi novio así que les di una lección -dijo Iza calmada-

Gracias por calmarlas esas gatas estaban en celo controlarlas era muy difícil -dijo Tigresa sonriendo impresionada- pero ¿que están haciendo aquí?

Queríamos hacerlo en un lugar sucio -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Hay ¿ibas a dejar que te lo me...? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

No, solo un lugar atrevido, no ese lugar...-dijo Iza sonrojada- Tigresa tu madre quiere hablar contigo está en el palacio y me pido que viniera a traerte pero Izanamy me acompañó y las felinas lo olfatearon

Bueno temo que decirle a mi madre sobre el matrimonio creo que ya lo debe saber, nos vemos luego -Tigresa salió corriendo mientras Iza enIzanamy la siguieron corriendo-

Que bien por Tigresa -dijo Song sonriendo y Víbora asintió, escucharon unos llantos y vieron a James sentado a un lado llorando con las ropa rasgada, parecía que estaba un poco herido- ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

Me metieron...el dedo...en un lugar feo -dijo James llorando y se recostó en el suelo llorando con más fuerza- ya no me podré casar de blanco -Song dio un paso a la derecha mientras Víbora la seguía para alejarse un poco de James, después de un rato Tigresa regreso al palacio el cual parecía que estaba vacío y en el centro del patio estaba Suni parada en el centro junto a Hana y Yok-

Mama que bueno que te veo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- no me lo vas a creer pero Po me propuso matrimonio -ella mostró su anillo pero Suni tenía un semblante algo serio en su cara- bueno es momento de que digas que bueno por ti hija ya pescaste un panda -Tigresa estaba riendo un poco pero Suni seguía sería, Izanamy cerró la puerta detrás de ella y Tigresa se sintió un poco incómoda- ¿mama que está pasando? Me están asustando todos

Tigresa lo que vamos a hacer es por tu bien y lo que creo que es lo bueno que te puede pasar -dijo Suni calmada- Bien Iza tráelo, Izanamy encargate del resto

Entendido -dijeron Iza e Izanamy serios, Iza salto por encima de la puerta y se fue corriendo mientras Izanamy solo se quedó de pie-

Mama ¿que estás tramando? -dijo Tigresa sería-

Lo siento mi niña pero esto es por tu bien, además ese panda llamado Po no podrá darte la vida que mereces, es suficiente para ti -dijo Suni sería-

¡¿Que dices?! -Tigresa grito molesta- mama se que detestas a Po pero piensa en mí un poco para variar el me hace feliz y lo que me haría muy feliz ahora es ser su esposa nada más

Suficiente de platica, Izanamy noqueala -dijo Suni sería e Izanamy asintió Izanamy avanzó de un paso y Tigresa se dio la vuelta, liberó un brillo sordo creando un fuerte resplandor en el campo, Tigresa salto a la derecha en su forma de guardiana, Izanamy salió del resplandor con los ojos cerrados en su forma de Guardian- no dejes que te distraiga derrótala y déjala inconsciente

Lo sé no tienes que repetírmelo -dijo Izanamy serio, Tigresa se sorprendió por lo que dijeron-

¿Que quieren hacerme? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- sea lo que sea no se los permitiré -Tigresa se cruzó de brazos y expulsó energía formando una llamarada dorada en su cuerpo- si me quieren llevar tendrá que ser por la fuerza -grito pasando al nivel maestro-

Eso mismo dije hace unos segundos -dijo Izanamy entrecerrando los ojos- pero bueno no importa -cerró los ojos y sus marcas cambiaron- Bankai -se envolvió en energía roja y dora pasando a su forma nivel maestro, Tigresa grito y avanzó de un paso lanzando un golpe envuelto en fuego dorado, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con fuerza, se produjo una onda de sonido y fuego dorado entre los dos- ¿qué pasa con su fuerza? -gruño un poco y extendió los brazos a los lados alejando a Tigresa, se alejó y formó una esfera de fuego que creció un poco, extendió el brazo y disparo tres esferas de fuego, Tigresa corrió entre los ataques, llegó con Izanamy y le dio un golpe al mentón, se levanto más y bajo en picada dándole una patada vertical en la cabeza con el talón dejando una onda de sonido, Izanamy se quejó y avanzó creando garras de fuego, le dio un golpe a Tigresa en el estomago liberando una bola de fuego, Tigresa se quejó y rodó por el suelo quedando a cuatro patas-

No olvides que conozco tus ataques y técnicas -dijo Tigresa calmada- conozco tus puntos débiles -Tigresa avanzó corriendo y se envolvió en fuego rojizo, avanzó hacia Izanamy y salto lanzando una patada en picada, Izanamy se sorprendió y desapareció, apareció a la derecha de Tigresa y lanzó un golpe liberando una onda de viento rojo que le dio a Tigresa un golpe en la cara tirándola al suelo, tigresa se levanto y envolvió sus garras en fuego dorado, Izanamy la imito creando garras de energía negra y roja, los dos avanzaron chocando sus puños en fuerte impacto, los dos se alegraron en un salto, Tigresa lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy se defendió levantando sus brazos, concentro energía en su cola haciéndola más larga y grande, se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Tigresa salto e Izanamy estudio su brazo derecho creando una garra de energía blanca y la sujeto de su cuerpo, Tigresa se quejó por el agarre pero se envolvió en fuego dorado y estiro sus brazos rompiendo la garra, avanzó hacia Izanamy lanzando un golpe, Izanamy sonrio, mientras tanto en el Valle Po estaba con Grulla, Bianca, James, Boa y los demás en el restaurante del señor Ping-

¡Po! -Iza grito entrando por la puerta principal- ¡Rapido Izanamy y Tigresa están en problemas en el palacio debes ir rápido! -Po se levanto alarmado y los demás fueron corriendo hacia el palacio de Jade, Po estaba muy preocupado mientras tanto en el palacio Izanamy y Tigresa se alejaron creando una ligera explosión, Izanamy creó una bola de fuego y Tigresa creó una esfera negra con un borde dorado, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus ataques creando una colisión de energía dorada, las energías de ambos terminaron explotando, Po escucho la explosión y apresuró su paso,cuando todos llegaron encontraron un agujero en la suelo, Izanamy tenía a Tigresa inconsciente en sus brazos y seguía en su estado bankai-

¡Tigresa! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! -Po grito asustado pero Suni dio unos pasos y se puso frente a ellos mientras Iza se quedaba a un lado de Izanamy- ¿Suni?

Escucha Po entiendo que mi hija puede amarte pero yo todavía tengo que ver por su seguridad y bienestar -dijo Suni calmada- te lo diré de esta manera, no nos sigas ya que tú eres insuficiente y haré que Tigresa se olvide de ti y encuentre a alguien mejor que la haga más feliz

¿De qué hablas? Eso no es justo Suni -dijo Víbora molesta mientras los demás Guardianes estaban en pose de combate-

Escucha Suni es mejor que nos des a Tigresa ahora y no cometas una locura -dijo Boa sería-

¿Izanamy que significa esto? -dijo Bianca molesta pero Izanamy no dijo nada- háblame Izanamy ¿por qué te involucras en todo esto?

Solo te dire que confíes en mí Bianca -dijo Izanamy calmado- Iza hazlo

Entendido -dijo Iza calmada, su energía se volvió azul clara y los rodeo a Suni y los demás-

Po es mejor que no nos sigas esto lo hago por el bien de mi hija -dijo Suni sería-

¡Devuélvanme a mi novia! -Po pasó a su forma de Guardian y avanzó de un paso lanzando una bola de fuego-

Otra dimensión -dijo Iza sería, la energía se encogió cubriéndolo a Suni y al resto, Po termino golpeando el resplandor pero cayó a un lado y vio que ya no estaban-

¡No Tigresa! -Po grito molesto-


	98. Chapter 98

_**Batallas sin control, Rescatare a Tigresa**_

En el palacio de Jade se escucho un grito de parte de Po seguido de una llamarada-

¡Maldita sea! ¡Me confié! -Po grito expulsando tanto fuego que parecía una gran llamarada que acabaría con el palacio- ¡Debí acabar con ella! ¡Debí acabar con Suni! -Po siguió gritando mientras los demás se alejaban de el sorprendidos-

Que poder más terrorifico -dijo James sorprendido mientras Bianca estaba calmada, Víbora y los demás curioso estaban detrás de Bianca tratando de protegerse-

¡Ya basta Po! ¡Lo único que lograras ser gastar tus energías! -grito Bianca molesta y Po se detuvo, Boa salió de la tierra sorprendida viendo que Po se estaba calmando dejando de emanar tanto fuego, se calmo y comenzó a respirar un poco más tranquilo- es verdad, Suni secuestro a Tigresa pero creo tener una idea de que podemos hacer

¿Qué sugieres? -dijo Po serio- no sabemos a donde se la llevaron ni Shifu sabría

Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo Shifu calmado apareciendo junto a Po y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- es verdad Suni se llevó a Tigresa pero aún podemos recuperarla y eso se puede hacer con

Tranquilos, tengo la firma de energía de Izanamy sé dónde pueden estar -dijo Bianca calmada- también tengo su aroma lo puedo rastrear

Yo quería decirlo -dijo Shifu deprimido bajando las orejas-

Bien llévame a dónde están -dijo Po molesto-

Todos vamos a ir Po te ayudaremos a salvar a Tigresa -dijo Víbora sería, todos asintieron serios y determinados- te ayudaremos a patearle el trasero a Suni

¿Patear el trasero de Suni? -dijo Po un poco intranquilo- no se no soy de esos que piensan así

Al fin estas del lado de donde lo toca lo malo -dijo Bianca calmada- vamos ellos secuestraron a tu prometida debes estar molesto debes ser un hombre, vamos expresa lo que te enoja

Hay que golpear el trasero de Suni -dijo Po un poco intranquilo-

Dilo como si lo creyeras -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Patear y derrotar a Suni -dijo Po sonriendo-

Más fuerte -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡Voy a derrotar a Suni! ¡Recuperare a Tigresa! -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡¿Que vamos a hacer?! -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡Vamos a recuperar a Tigresa! -dijo Po más emocionado y los demás sonrieron- ¡Vamos a derrotar a Suni!

¡Diez por ciento más! -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡LA VOY A CH...GAR POR EL C...O! -Po grito más fuerte y los demás se asustaron-

90 por ciento menos -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Vas a derrotar a Suni -dijo Po más calmado- ¿pero puedes detectar donde está?

Si -Bianca cerró los ojos y concentro energía en su cuerpo, respiró hondo y sintió el aroma de Izanamy junto a una firma de energía roja dorada- los tengo sé dónde están y están algo lejos ¡Vamos!

Si -dijo Po serio- ¿Padre no viene? -vio a Shifu el cual estaba quieto-

No, Po está es tu pelea yo no tengo nada que ver, además ve esto como una prueba si traes a Tigresa de regreso eso quiere decir que eres un hombre hecho y derecho -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po se arrodilló frente a él-

Gracias por todo padre -dijo Po tranquilo y sonrio-

Ve salva a tu novia hijo -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po sonrio, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo con los demás, todos fueron avanzando mientras Bianca los guiaba, mientras tanto en un palacio de un maestro de Kung fu Suni y los demás aparecieron en una esfera de energía negra y azul-

Bien hecho Iza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Iza se movió un poco y cayó en su pecho mientras el la sujeto no el cuerpo de Tigresa- ¿estás bien?

Si solo que usar ese tipo de energía y técnica me cansó requiere de mucha energía -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Basta de la escena cursi, debemos prepararnos -dijo Suni nerviosa- poganle el collar -Hana sacó de una maleta un collar hecho de metal negro, también sacó unos grilletes de metal y se los puso a Tigresa en el cuello, muñecas y tobillos- bien todo está pasando como lo planeé, Izanamy llevó a Tigresa a un salón y la recostó en una cama de piedra-

Espero que esto resulte como tú dices -dijo Iza algo molesta- me enojo hacerle esto a mi amiga, de Po y Bianca no me importa pero ella no se lo merece

Tranquila téngame un poco de fe todo saldrá bien se los juro -dijo Suni calmada- ¿Iza tu equipo está listo?

Si Bruce y Lucy están en la puerta principal, retaran y detendrán a Boa y a James un rato, Saru, Noe, Dekker y Clent se harán cargo de Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis, pero Bianca es mía

Entonces yo me hago cargo de Po -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien recuerden cuál es el plan -dijo Suni calmada, los dos asintieron calmados- ¿ustedes están listos? -detrás de ellos estaban Bruce y los demás serios, los demás asintieron sonriendo- bien prepárense que todos los escenarios están listos

Si entendido -dijeron los ocho guerreros y desaparecieron de ahí en forma de una sombra-

Suni ¿esto es realmente necesario? -dijo Hana intranquila-

Pero ¿que cosas dices? Esto ha sido normal en nuestra raza por décadas, es normal que cosas cómo estás se hagan por el bien de la niña -dijo Yok calmado-

Papa tiene razón, es mejor que lo dejemos estos a los muchachos solo espero que Tigresa lo entienda -dijo Suni un poco preocupada, mientras tanto en el exterior del palacio Bianca y los demás terminaron llegando viendo que era un palacio de Kung fu-

¿Están ahí? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo el palacio-

Si mi olfato no se equivoca -dijo Bianca calmada, se acercaron a la puerta, Bianca concentro rayos en su puño derecho mientras Po concentro una bola de fuego en su puño derecho, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe creando una explosión frente a ellos, la puerta se destruyo y fueron corriendo en el patio, se escucho el rugido de un león y un rayo amarillo apareció frente a ellos, todos se pusieron en guardia mientras frente a ellos aparecieron Bruce y Lucy-

¿Ustedes son amigos de Iza? -dijo Po sorprendido- son Bruce y Lucy

Si pero en esta ocasión venimos para hacerle frente a James y Boa -dijo Bruce calmado y se cruzó de brazos-

Ya veo conque eso es lo que quieren -dijo James sonriendo y dio unos pasos frente a ellos- bien peleemos

Esperen antes de que inicien díganme ¿en donde está Tigresa? -dijo Po algo molesto-

Ella se encuentra en el interior del palacio -dijo Lucy calmada- si quieres llegar a ella tendrás que enfrentar varios obstáculos

No importa ahí voy -dijo Po serio y se fue corriendo mientras los demás lo seguían, James y Boa se quedaron con Brice y Lucy en el patio-

No sé si los Guerreros de Japón son muy tontos o muy ignorantes porque no saben contra quién están peleando -dijo James sonriendo-

Tu tampoco sabes contra quién estás peleando James -dijo Bruce sonriendo y James se irritó un poco- mejor cállate lobo beta porque ahora mismo tendremos una gran batalla aquí -Bruce sonrio y abrió las piernas doblando las piernas y levanto sus manos abriendo las palmas y sacando las garras-

¿Me preguntó si una mosca como tú puede contra mi? -dijo James sonriendo-

Ya veremos si soy una mosca o no -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Tú también pelearas? -dijo Boa sorprendida y Lucy se puso en guardia-

Si pero esto lo hago por diversión -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Los cuatro avanzaron James giró y lanzó un golpe, Bruce se movió a la derecha dándole una golpe con la palma en el brazo, se giró y lanzó una patada de talon contra la cabeza James, James bajo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, Boa siseo un poco y lanzó un golpe con su cola, Lucy la sujeto con su mano derecha y la atrajo sujetándola del cuello, la estiro y la lanzó a un lado, Boa se giró y se metió a la tierra, Lucy se quedó quieta esperando un ataque hasta que el suelo tembló un poco y las ocas se levantaron creando unas rocas de forma puntiaguda y Lucy salgo a un lado recibiendo un ligero corte en su pierna izquierda, Boa salió de las rocas y avanzando hacia Lucy tratándola de morder, Lucy la sujeto del cuello y la jalo, Boa solo sujeto con su cola el brazo izquierdo de Lucy haciendo que se golpeara a si misma, Lucy sonrio y soltó una descarga morada de su cuerpo haciendo que Boa se quejara y la soltara, Boa cayó al suelo un poco enroscada, Bruce grito y le dio un golpe a James en el estomago alejándolo de él y lo lanzó contra unas rocas, James se quejó y se levanto moviendo las rocas-

Rayos son más fuertes de lo pasábamos -dijo Boa sorprendida- a este paso la pelea seguirá así hasta que uno de los dos lados seda

No queda de otra Boa hagámoslo -dijo James serio y Boa asintió, Boa enrollo en el cuerpo de James y James comenzó a gritar igual que Boa- ¡Hierve!

¡Resuena! -Boa grito y los dos se cubrieron de una energía verde esmeralda-

¡Mi poder! -el pelo de James creció cubriendo su espalda en puntas, esas puntas crecieron y se juntaron quedando en una apariencia algo solida, en sus muñecas y piernas se juntaron algunas rocas formando protectores de color verde oscuro, su pelo se volvió un poco verdoso y sus ojos rojos, en Boa su cuerpo creció un poco más y sus escamas resaltaron un poco más pasando a un ligero Toño amarillos y sus ojos siguieron en su color verde, en su nariz apareció un pequeño cuerno y su cola se volvió una poco más afilada- ¡Modo Guardian de la Tortuga negra y la Serpiente amarilla!

Su poder de pelea aumento bastante -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Conque está es la forma de un Guardian -dijo Bruce sorprendido, James sonrio y avanzó corriendo estiro los brazos lanzando un golpe con ambos brazos, Bruce y Lucy se cruzaron de brazos deteniendo el golpe de momento pero fueron empujados por la fuerza, James salto y se giró en el aire, su pelo creció un poco más y se cubrió con el formando una bola afilada, Bruce y Lucy se sorprendieron y de su pelo comenzaron a salir rocas afiladas, Bruce grito y cubrió sus brazos con rayos amarillos, lanzado varios golpes y rompió las rocas con su velocidad, los dos estaban gritando lanzando sus mejores golpes, Lucy salto por encima de Bruce, concentro rayos en sus manos y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de rayos morados, la onda golpeó la coraza de James causando una ligera explosión, James salió de las rocas y cuyo a cuatro patas en el suelo pro Boa no estaba con el, Lucy busco en todos lado por del suelo salió Boa y le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, Lucy se sueño y lanzó un golpe dándole a Boa en la cabeza, Bruce avanzó sujetando la cola de Boa y la lanzó a un lado haciendo que se golpeara el cuerpo con una roca-

Vaya me doy cuenta de que ustedes no pelean nada mal -dijo James sonriendo y se levanto quedando en guardia- vemos cómo puedes pelear contra mí tú solo Bruce el León

Como sigas -dijo Bruce serio viendo a James, los dos avanzaron corriendo, James lanzó un golpe y Bruce se cruzo de brazos, James siguió lanzando varios golpes mientras Bruce los esquivaba moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado, concentro rayo en su cuerpo y desapareció, apareció detrás de James y le dio un golpe en la espalda pero se lastimo al golpear las rocas en la espalda de James, James sonrio y se giró dándole una patada a Bruce en la cabeza, se acercó y le dio un codazo en el estomago con fuerza Bruce se quejó pero le dio un golpe en el mentón, se giró y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, le dio una patada al mentón pero James trajo sus manos y las extendió liberando una onda de energía verde esmeralda, Bruce se sorprendió y fue empujado contra una roca quedando clavado en ella con fuerza, James grito y avanzó corriendo, concentro fuego verde en su mano derecha, Bruce salió de las rocas expulsando rayos, concentro los rayos en su mano derecha y avanzó corriendo contra James, los dos chocaron sus puños chocando sus energías causando una colisión entre el fuego y el rayo hasta que la energía explotó en el patio, dentro del palacio Po y los demás se detuvieron al escuchar el impacto-

Parece que la pelea está avanzando mucho -dijo Po sorprendido-

Creo que James y Boa pueden ganar esta -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

No perdamos el tiempo Tigresa está en peligro -dijo Víbora preocupada, los demás asintieron y se fueron corriendo hasta que sintieron cuatro elementos en el campo, primero una bola de fuego avanzó hacia Mono pero Mono se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, Grulla sintió algo de frío y vio un viento helado cerca de él y se detuvo aleteando esquivando el ataque, Mantis sintió un leve chorro de agua pasar por su espalda mientras Víbora saltaba y lanzaba un golpe horizontal con su cola cortando una roca por la mitad-

¿Chicos están bien? -dijo Po preocupado-

Si pero cuatro nos acaban de atacar -dijo Mantis serio, los cuatro se pusieron en guardia y vieron como Noe, Saru, Clent y Dekker los rodearon-

¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijo Grulla molesto, los Castro Guerreros Shiba se rieron un poco- ¡Contesten!

Nosotros somos los Guerreros del clan Shiba -dijo Saru sonriendo- hemos venido aquí para detenerlos cuatro furiosos

Es verdad no deben interferir en esto -dijo Noe sonriendo, Víbora estaba viendo a Dekker un momento y se sonrojó-

Po adelántate nosotros nos encargamos de esto -dijo Víbora sería y sonrojada-

Entendido -dijo Po serio y se fue corriendo mientras Bianca lo seguí-

Bien no estorbara -dijo Noe sonriendo- yo soy Noe Guerrero del hielo

Yo soy Dekker Guerrero de las rocas -dijo sonriendo- nosotros los detendremos aquí -Mantis salto rápido mientras Clent se hizo a un lado saltando y estiro su mano derecha liberando un torrente de agua que cubrió a Mantis y lo empujó contra una pared, Víbora siseo y avanzó mientras Dekker hizo los mismo, los dos se sujetaron quedando enrollados, Dekker abrió la mandíbula mientras Víbora trataba de soltarse, soltó una descarga y Dekker la soltó dejándola alto sonrojada, avanzó rodeando a Dekker y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula con la cola, avanzó y he lanzó un golpe vertical pero Dekker se movió a un lado esquivándola, golpeó el suelo con la cola liberando una línea de rocas que fueron hacia Víbora, Víbora se sorprendió y concentro rayos en su cuerpo avanzó cortando algunas rocas y avanzó hacia Dekker dejándole una leve cortada en su cuerpo, Dekker se giró y la mordió en el cuello, pero Víbora termino soltando un gemido, cosa que sorprendió a Dekker un poco y Víbora se sonrojó-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Dekker confundido, la soltó y Víbora se puso roja como un tomate-

Nada pervertido -Víbora le dio un golpe en la mandíbula y lo alejó un poco, en otro extremo Saru estaba saltando de pared en pared mientras Mono lo perseguía corriendo, Mono lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una onda de viento verde, Saru salto esquivando el ataque y lanzó dos golpes soltando bolas de fuego, Mono salto a un lado esquivando los ataques, se escucho el chillido de un mono y Sara le dio una patada a Mono en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

Es más rápido que yo -dijo Mono sorprendido- pero no más astuto -Saru sonrio y Mono lanzó un golpe vertical liberando algo de viento frente a el, Saru se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque pero Mono pasó detrás de él y sujeto su pantalón- ¡Súper calzón chino! -Saru se sorprendió un momento y sujeto a Mono del cuello haciendo que su cola se calentara y Mono lo soltó, Saru lo atrajo y comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo y cara, se giró y lo lanzó contra una pared, Mono se estrelló y se quejó un poco- ¿cómo supiste lo que haría?

Kiki nosotros hemos sido entrenados para cualquier situación desde la más vergonzosa hasta las difícil posible -dijo Saru sonriendo, Mono grito y avanzó corriendo, ganó impulso y salto lanzando una patada, Sara se cruzó de brazos y soporto el ataque, Mono quedó de pie y giró lanzando una patada, Saru levanto el brazo izquierdo, se giró y le dio una patada a Mono en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo, Mono se giró en el suelo y abrió sus piernas liberando ondas de aire formando un remolino, Saru se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque, concentro fuego en sus manos, levanto los brazos y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda que golpeó a Mono donde estaba haciendo que cayera al suelo- ja que decepción -Saru se acercó a Mono y lo levanto del suelo sujetando su brazo izquierdo, lo lanzó a un lado y Mono se quejó, Mono se puso de pie y avanzó corriendo, los dos chocaron puños y Mono lanzó una patada pero Saru la esquivo bajando el cuerpo, Mono se paró sobre sus manos pero Saru le dio una golpe horizontal en sus costillas haciendo que se quejara, Saru giró y le dio una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo- kiki me gustaría probar tu carne pero por tu olor diría que ya estás podrido -Saru se reía viendo a Mono en el suelo, en otro cuarto Grulla estaba volando rodeando a Noe el cual estaba tranquilo y de brazos cruzados-

¿No piensas atacar? -dijo Grulla molesto mientras Noe solo estaba serio- si no lo harás entonces lo haré yo -Grulla avanzó en picada y Noe solo lo vio, se hizo a un lado Grulla solo planeo hasta elevarse de nuevo, volvió a avanzar pero Nos abrió los ojos, espero a Grulla y sujeto sus alas soltando una onda de viento por el golpe, los dos forcejearon hasta que Grulla grito sintiendo dolor en sus alas, levanto su torso y le dio una patada a Noe en el pecho alejándose de el, aleteo un poco pero sus brazos le dolían cuando se dio cuenta tenía una ligera cubierta de hielo- ¿hielo? ¿Cómo es que...puedes hacer hielo?

Mi padre era un oso con elemento agua y mi madre una osa con elemento viento, cuando yo nací descubrieron que había mezclado los dos elementos formando hielo, también por esos atributos mi pelo es blanco -dijo Noe sonriendo, gruño y sacó sus garras, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando un viento helado, Grulla se elevó esquivando el ataque y vio como el viento dejó una cortada en la pared-

Viento y agua es una mala combinación para mí -dijo Grulla sorprendido, concentro agua en sus alas y lanzó un golpe cruzado liberando ondas de agua en forma cortante, Noe sonrio y se giró liberando una onda de viento helado que las congelo, las ondas congeladas siguieron avanzó y Noe grito dándoles un golpe a cada una y las rompió, Grulla bajo en picada y se cubrió de agua, comenzó a girar creando un remolino de agua, Noe estiro sus brazos y lo sujeto con fuerza, los dos forcejearon pero en el el agua que rodeaba a Grulla comenzó a congelarse, Grulla se sorprendió y abrió sus alas para salir del agua un poco asustado-

Hay el nene se lastimó llama a tu mami -dijo Noe sonriendo y Grulla se ofendió, Grulla avanzó volando rodeo a Noe y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la cabeza, Noe se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Grulla voló y lo reído de nuevo, avanzó hacia el y le dio un golpe en el pecho con el pico, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, avanzó de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el pecho con ambas alas tirándolo al suelo-

¿Que te pareció hijito de mami? -dijo Grulla sonriendo- apuesto que tu mama es tan gorda que cuando se cae en el bosque genera un terremoto, apuesto a que tu mama es tan vieja y fea que a Shifu le parecería la mujer más fea y mira que Shifu es viejo y feo -Noe gruño y se levanto-

Mi madre murió hace 7 años -dijo Noe molesto- y voy a romperte ese pico -movio sus pectorales de arriba abajo haciendo que Grulla se asustara y sus ojos se abrieran bastante-

Ya me chingue -dijo Grulla asustado, en otro rincón del palacio Po y Bianca estaban corriendo buscando otro cuarto hasta que llegaron a un amplio cuarto de entrenamiento, este cuarto era blanco y muy amplio como para una pelea entre aves-

¿Bien quién es el siguiente en pelear? -dijo Po serio, frente a ellos apareció Iza sonriendo- ¿iza? ¿Qué haces aquí dónde está Tigresa?

Cállate y lárgate a la única que quiero enfrentar es a Bianca -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo a Bianca la cual sonrió y se trono los nudillos- es hora de terminar nuestro combate gata -, tomó el pelo de su cabeza y comenzó a amarrarlo en una cola de caballo, usaba una camisa blanca de bordes azules, un pantalón negro con una cinta azul en la cintura y el escudo Shiba lo llevaba en la espalda- estalla -expulsó energía azul, su pelo se volvió blanco completamente, el pelo de su cabeza gano puntas azules, la punta de su coleta era azul, su cola se volvió un poco más largas ganando marcas de rayas azules, sus garras se volvieron azules y sus ojos también se volvieron azules, la punta de sus orejas y fleco se volvieron azules-

Estoy de acuerdo Iza -dijo Bianca sonriendo- veamos quién de nosotras dos es la más fuerte -su cubrió de una rayo azul por todo el cuerpo, en su frente apareció la marca de un rayo azul oscuro, sus marcas se volvieron más afiladas y azuladas mientras sus colmillos crecieron un poco- retruena -las dos se acercaron y se quedaron de frente viéndose a los ojos- las dos somos Guardianas

Ya las compartimos al mismo macho, pero aún así no entiendo porque nos llevamos tan mal -dijo Iza sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos, Po se hizo a un lado un poco nervioso-

Bésense -dijo Po sonriendo y las hembras lanzaron un golpe, Iza levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe de Bianca, Bianca detuvo el golpe de Iza, las dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Bianca saco sus garras y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando ondas de energía azul, Iza desapareció y apareció detrás de Bianca dándole una patada en la espalda alejándolo un poco, Bianca se giró y quedó de pie, avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, se cubrió de rayos y desapareció, Iza la busco pero Bianca rugio y cuál de forma vertical lanzando una patada de talon, Iza se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe y se creó una onda de sonido, Iza se enojo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego negro, Bianca salto esquivando el ataque e Iza grito lanzando dos golpes soltando dos bolas de fuego, Bianca se cruzó de brazos soportando los ataques, Iza apareció frente a él le y salgo dándole un golpe en el mentón con el empeine, Iza giró en el aire y cayó de pie viendo a Bianca-

Vaya que eres buena -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero no lo suficiente -Bianca desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Iza dándole una patada en las costillas, Iza se quejó y Bianca apareció sobre ella dándole un golpe en el estomago, Iza se quejó pero rodó por el suelo, Bianca lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de rayos, Iza grito recibiendo el ataque directamente- Po vete yo me encargo de ella

No quiero ver cómo se quitan la ropa -dijo Po sonriendo- es decir no, tengo que ayudarte

Yo puedo sola vete ya -dijo Bianca sería, Iza salió del humo, las dos chocaron sus manos y juntaron sus cuerpo dejando que sus senos rebotaran un poco con la ropa- vete

Si claro -dijo Po sonriendo, salió por la puerta principal, Bianca grito y le dio un cabezazo a Iza en la frente alejándola, las dos concentraron rayos en sus puños y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes, las dos se dieron un golpe en la cara, se alejaron y extendieron los brazos disparando un rayo azul, los dos ataques chocaron y terminaron explotando en el campo, Po siguió corriendo en el pasillo y sintió el temblor por la pelea, se detuvo y vio la cantidad de humo detrás de él, solo se enojo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta grande-

Bien este debe ser el lugar -dijo Po serio, concentro fuego en su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, la puerta termino destruyendose y Po entró corriendo pero un muro de fuego se formó frente a él y se detuvo- ¿que es esto? ¿Un muro de fuego? -en medio del fuego Izanamy avanzó caminando sin problemas- ¿Izanamy?

Es hora de que terminemos con esto -dijo Izanamy serio expulsando algo de fuego y pasó a su forma de bankai- este es el fin del camino para ti Po, ahora ríndete o muere


	99. Chapter 99

_**Él ultimátum, la vida de Po peligra, Izanamy no tendrá piedad**_

Po estaba frente a Izanamy en una de las salas del palacio, Po estaba sorprendido viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba serio y de brazos cruzados-

Jamás pensé que tendría que enfrentarte Izanamy -dijo Po sorprendido mientras Izanamy no decía nada- bien es hora de que antiguos rivales se enfrenten en esta dimensión

¿Rivales? -dijo Izanamy confundido- estas equivocado y por mucho, tú no tienes la fuerza para hacerme frente ni en esta ni en ninguna dimensión -Izanamy apretó los puños y comenzó a gritar creando una llamarada de energía dorada y roja en su cuerpo, Po se cruzó de brazos y fue empujado por la fuerza de la energía- la diferencia de poderes es muy grande y no podrás hacerme frente si no eres un Guerrero de Nivel maestro, Po no podrás pasar de aquí -dijo Izanamy serio y Po se quedó sorprendido-

Puede que nuestro niveles sean diferentes pero...Tigresa, ¡¿Dónde está Tigresa?! ¡¿Por qué te la llevaste?! -Po grito molesto pero Izanamy estaba serio- ¡Quiero que me regreses a Tigresa! -Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy solo levanto su mano derecha y lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo- ¡¿Qué?!

Que débil -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó poder y creó una esfera de energía azul en su mano derecha, la esfera explotó y los dos fueron alejados dejando una leve cortina de humo en el lugar- escucha Tigresa está del otro lado de esta puerta y yo soy tu oponente pero se me ha dado la orden de que no te deje pasar

¿Te han dado la orden? -dijo Po serio- ¿qué buscas de mí o de Tigresa?

Yo nada, pero Suni me dio la orden, Po escucha es mejor que te vayas porque no te voy a dejar pasar de aquí -dijo Izanamy serio- este es tu ultimátum Po pelea y muere o solo ríndete y olvídate de Tigresa

¿Qué me olvide de Tigresa? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿porque dices eso?

Porque eres débil -dijo Izanamy serio y se cruzó de brazos- ese golpe que me lanzaste me mostró tu nivel y eres patético, si quieres causarle daño a alguien esto es lo que debes hacer -Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando un resplandor azul de su puño, Po grito sorprendido siendo rodeado por el resplandor, fue levanto y giró para caer de cara al suelo-

¿Qué...que poder...fue ese..? -dijo Po un poco adolorido, se levanto y vio a Izanamy parado frente a él- pero no me puedo rendir todavía -se levanto un poco adolorido y se quedó en guardia- muévete de mi camino

Si en verdad deseas pasar pelea conmigo y que tus puños hablen por ti y tus sentimientos -dijo Izanamy serio- demuestra que eres hombre

¡Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré! -dijo Po sorprendido, expulsó poder y pasó a su forma de Guardian formando una gran cantidad de fuego- ¡No te perdonare! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Traeré a Tigresa de regreso! -Po avanzó corriendo y desapareció para aparecer encima de Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando una gran cantidad de fuego, el fuego cubrió todo el campo pero Po se dio cuenta de que Izanamy tenía el brazo izquierdo levantado sujetando su puño en un forcejeo, los dos gritaron haciendo el fuego más grande, los dos se separaron y Po abrió sus alas de fuego, se giró y soltó una aletazo soltando un viento rojo de una alta temperatura, Izanamy grito concentrando unos rayos azules en sus mano derecha, lanzó un golpe y liberó una red eléctrica que fue hacia Po causando una explosión, del humo Po salió abriendo sus alas, se giró y avanzó en picada, se cubrió de fuego y lanzó un golpe creando una forma de ave de fuego, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos siendo golpeando en sus brazos creando una onda de sonido y fuego, Po siguió gritando empujando a Izanamy pero el apenas se movía arrastrando sus pies en el suelo dejando algunos agujeros, Izanamy grito y liberó una energía blanca de su cuerpo, Po fu alejado y giró en el aire quedando de pie frente a Izanamy, Po se puso algo molesto al ver a Izanamy el cual no había sufrido ninguna lesión, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Po concentrando rayos en su mano derecha, le dio un golpe en el costado y Po se quejó, Izanamy aplicó fuerza y empujó a Po contra una roca dejandolo estrellado en una pared, Po se quejó y se liberó de las rocas molesto y avanzó de nuevo, en otro cuarto se escucho un grito de parte de Iza y Bianca, las dos estaban forcejeando sujetando sus manos dejando una aura azul en el campo-

Ríndete gata -dijo Iza molesta-

No lo hare vieja -dijo Bianca sonriendo e Iza se enojo, desapareció y apareció en otro extremo, comenzó a correr y a rodear a Bianca, salto de un lado a otro creando una energía azul, salto de un muro y luego a una parte del techo, estaba siendo algo veloz al moverse mientras Bianca la seguía con la mirada, Bianca se giró y lanzó un golpe chocando con el puño de Iza dejando una onda de impacto en el campo, Iza desapareció y apareció detrás de Bianca, Bianca se giró y trato de sujetarla pero solo le dio a una especie de espejismo- ¿una simple imagen?

Aquí estoy -Iza le dio una patada en el mentón levantando a Bianca del suelo, Bianca se dijo pero Iza s giró y le dio una segunda patada en el estomago lanzándola contra una pared, Bianca salió corriendo a cuatro patas creando rayos en su cuerpo, Iza expulsó energía y comenzó a correr hacia Bianca, las dos chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto liberando una energía azul, el suelo bajo sus pies se agrietó y las dos salieron empujadas, Bianca grito y liberó un golpeen diagonal soltando energía en forma de rayos, Iza se giró y puso sus manos en sus costillas del lado derecho- Kamehame ¡Ha! -Iza extendió sus brazos creando un rayo de energía azul, los dos ataques no chocaron entre ellos pero si avanzaron hacia las dos hembras, los ataques terminaron explotando en el campo, las dos estaban de brazos cruzados con algunas heridas en el cuerpo, y la blusa de las dos se habían roto mostrando sus senos sujetados por las vendas-

Nada mal Iza -dijo Bianca sonriendo mientras Iza sonreía-

Lo mismo digo Bianca pero esta pelea apenas esta comenzando -dijo iza sonriendo, las dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron de nuevo, se escuchaban algunos impacto en el lugar donde Suni estaba-

Esto no puede ser de seguir así destruiran todo el palacio -dijo Suni sorprendida, Tigresa comenzó a despertar y se vio acostada en una banca de piedra con los grilletes y collar-

¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿mama?

Finalmente despertaste -dijo Suni sería viendo a Tigresa-

Tú me trajiste aquí ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te openes a mi boda con Po? -dijo Tigresa molesta y se levanto de donde estaba-

Lo siento hija pero mereces algo mejor que ese panda -dijo Suni sería- ¿qué harás si no te permito irte de aquí?

Tendré que pasar por encima tuyo -dijo Tigresa molesta, lanzó un golpe pero nada pasó, l ido a intentarlo pero pasó lo mismo- ¿mis poderes? ¿Que le pasa a mis poderes? ¿Que me hiciste?

Solo he suprimido parte tus poderes con esos grilletes y collar -dijo Suni calmada- no podrás usar tu fuerza hasta que yo te libere

Entonces tendré que pelear contigo por la fuerza -dijo Tigresa molesta, Suni estaba sería, cerró los ojos y se acercó a un estante donde estaba una lanza con la hoja afilada, tenía el mango azul, era larga y con una guardia en forma redonda- ¿para que necesitas eso?

Está es mi arma y si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que pelear conmigo hija -dijo Suni sería, Tigresa sonrio algo confiada- ¿por qué sonríes?

Mama te conozco muy bien y sé que no tienes habilidades para la guerra o el combate -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Suni grito y avanzó corriendo hacia ella, salto y cayó en picada lanzando un golpe con la lanza, Tigresa salto a un lado esquivando el ataque y Suni golpeó el suelo con fuerza dejando un leve agujero- ¡¿Que?!

No te confíes tanto niña -dijo Suni sería- la única manera de que salgas de aquí es que me venzas -Suni rasgo la falda de su vestido liberando sus piernas e hizo lo mismo con las mangas de sus brazos, tomó la lanza con ambas manos y se puso en guardia- pelea hay una extra detrás de ti -Tigresa vio un estante donde había una segunda lanza pero esta tenía el mango rojo, la tomó y la apuntó hacia Suni- bien muéstrame esa fuerza, ese deseo ferviente de estar con tu amado Tigresa

¡Como digas mama! -Tigresa grito y avanzó corriendo, las dos lanzaron un golpe en diagonal y las armas chocaron creando una chispa en el choque, las dos se alejaron y Tigresa comenzo a girar su lanza, sobre su cabeza, la tomó apuntando hacia el suelo y avanzó corriendo hacia Suni y lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Suni le regreso el golpe empujando un poco más a Tigresa, se giró y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en el estomago tirándola al suelo- rayos eres más fuerte de lo que pensé

Vamos levántate Tigresa, vamos demuéstrame esa fuerza una vez más -dijo Suni sería y Tigresa se levanto- ahora mismo todos tus amigos están teniendo batallas para liberarte incluyendo a Po -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida- pero el mejor equipo de asesinos está peleando contra ellos, pero la única que importa si gana o no eres tú Tigresa

Muy bien si Po está peleando por mi entonces no me quedaré de brazos cruzados -dijo Tigresa sería y avanzó corriendo, lanzó la lanza pero Suni giró la suya y la desvío a un lado con un golpe, Tigresa grito y le dio una patada a Suni en la cara lanzándola a un extremo, Tigresa tomó la lanza y se puso en guardia- vamos mama esto todavía no termina -en un extremo del cuarto en unas cortinas Shifu estaba viendo todo serio, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de él y el vio a Clent y a su equipo cargando a Víbora y los otros-

Conque los derrotaron -dijo Shifu sorprendido, Clent asintió y dejó caer a Mantis en el suelo-

El fue muy veloz pero impaciente en ciertos momentos -dijo Clent calmado tenía unas ligeras cortadas en el cuerpo y cara-

Ella fue hábil al pelear con su cuerpo pero pensó que quería embarazarla no entiendo porque -dijo Dekker confundido dejando a Víbora herida en el suelo-

Este Mono olía muy mal, peor eran sus habilidades para pelear haciendo bromas para distraerme -dijo Sara dejando a Mono herido en el suelo-

Y este chico solo era pensador no actuaba y tenía miedo -dijo Noe dejando a Grulla en el suelo cubierto de hielo e inconsciente- Bruce y los demás todavía no terminan

Sus oponentes son Guardianes es lógico pensar que estarán heridos y cansados ahora -dijo Saru calmado-

Pero el que más está en problemas es el panda -dijo Clent sonriendo- Izanamy no dudará en matarlo esas fueron sus ordenes -en el patio principal se escucho un rugido de parte Bruce, Bruce avanzó corriendo y sujeto las manos de James, los dos expulsaron energía haciendo temblar un poco el suelo, James estaba herido mientras que Brice estaba sangrando por la boca y tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo-

¡¿Cómo es que tienes tanto poder?! -James grito molesto y le dio una cabezazo en la frente a Bruce, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, Bruce se quejó y James avanzó corriendo, Bruce se levanto y lanzó un golpe con su garra envuelta en rayos, pasó a un lado de James y le dejó una corta en el torso del lado izquierdo, se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño derecho de forma horizontal, James se quejó y se alejó un poco-

Todo se debe a que tuve que entrenar con Iza desde que era un niña a los dos nos entrenaron para que fuéramos Guardianes como tú -dijo Bruce serio- me repetía pase lo quad pase debo ser igual de fuerte que el abuelo Cirenio -Bruce avanzó corriendo, James se cubrió de rocas formando una esfera y avanzó girando, Bruce rugio y concentro rayos en su cuerpo sujetando la esfera con sus brazos- el maestro...cirenio es el Guerrero más fuerte que conozco...todos lo respetamos y admiramos, yo olor quiero ser igual de fuerte que el -Bruce grito liberando energía de rayos amarillos haciendo una aura más grande y destruyo la roca con sus brazos, James salió de las rocas y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Bruce se quejó y le dio un golpe a James en la cara tirándolo al suelo, James grito y golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho haciendo que el patio entero temblara y Bruce se preocupó, algunas rocas salieron del suelo y lo golpearon en todo el cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder, James se levanto y estiro los brazos dejando que unas ramas de árboles salieran del suelo y sujetarán a Bruce levantándolo del suelo-

¡Bruce! -Lucy grito preocupada desde el suelo-

¡Tú estás peleando conmigo! -Boa avanzó y sujeto a Lucy del cuerpo estrujando con algo de fuerza, Lucy grito igual que Bruce y los dos liberaron rayos de sus cuerpos, Boa la soltó y cayó rodando en el suelo y Lucy cayó al suelo cansada- ya no puedo

Yo tampoco ya no me queda energía -dijo Lucy cansada- ¿Empate? -Boa asintió, las dos hembras se cansaron pero Bruce logró liberarse del tronco y cayó de pie frente a James, los dos estaban heridos y cansados mientras Bruce seguía soltando descargas de su cuerpo-

¿Que pasa con esa mirada? -dijo James molesto viendo a Bruce- esos ojos, siempre esos ojos, tienes los mismos ojos que ese lobo -apretó los puños molesto y avanzó corriendo- ¡Ya estoy arto de el! -le dio un golpe a Bruce y lo alejó dejando que se estrellara en el suelo, Bruce se levanto pero James apareció y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo siguió golpeando en la cara y el pecho, por último le dio una patada en las costillas pero Bruce lo sujeto-

¿De qué estás arto? ¿Estás arto de pelear al mismo nivel contra alguien que no es un Guardian? -dijo Bruce riendo y James le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que escupiera sangre y lo solto, James se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de el-

¡Ya no me importa pelear contra ti! ¡Al único que quiero eliminar es a Izanamy! ¡Lo haré probar mi furia no importa a quién tengo que aplastar para lograrlo! -James grito molesto expulsando rayos verdes de su cuerpo- ¡me arrebató a Bianca eso jamás se lo perdonaré! ¡Y empezare contigo para probarlo! -Bruce se detuvo cansado y comenzó a expulsar rayos amarillos de su cuerpo y creó una gran acumulación de rayos creando algo parecido a una cabeza de león-

¡Terminemos esto de un solo golpe! -Bruce grito sonriendo, los dos gritaron y avanzaron corriendo contra el otro, los dos chocaron sus puños liberando la descarga de sus cuerpos creando una gran descarga en el campo hasta que esta exploto dejando una cortina de humo, Lucy y Bo se preocuparon al ver la explosión mientras tanto dentro del palacio Bianca e Iza se detuvieron de pelear al sentir la vibración del campo-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Iza confundida-

No lo sé pero se sintió como si dos poderes chocarán -dijo Bianca sería- no sé qué está pasando pero ni con eso te libras de la pelea -le dio una patada a Iza en la cara y la alejó de ella, Iza se giró y quedó de pie limpiándose la cara-

Bien pero contéstame esto primero ¿por qué peleas? -dijo Iza sería-

¿Que dices? -dijo Bianca algo molesta- ¿que más seria? Para ser más fuerte, para proteger a los que me importan como mis amigos, mi familia, no quiero que nadie más vuelva a morir como mi hermano Rayko

Proteger lo que amas -dijo Iza sonriendo- es lo mismo que dice mi abuelo e Izanamy

Izanamy -dijo Bianca sonriendo- sé que suena extraño pero en Izanamy veo algo que no he visto en ningún otro macho, su fuerza, su valor, es algo que ni yo cómo describirlo pero si se algo el es muy fuerte imagínate en la cama

El es mío -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿quieres pelear por diversión?

Ya que, ahora que mis ánimos ya bajaron no le veo el sentido a seguir peleando entre nosotras -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero dime ¿tan malo es que un macho tenga dos hembras?

No lo sé, pero si sé que es mal visto por la sociedad -dijo Iza sonriendo-

A la mi..da la sociedad -dijo Bianca sonriendo- si dos personas se aman está bien, pero si tres se aman entonces todo es más divertido y zukulento -Bianca sonrio cerrando los ojos mientras Iza estaba sonrojada y sudaba mucho, se escucho otro temblor y las dos hembras se sorprendieron- ¿que fue eso?

Ese impacto fue más grande que el anterior y viene de ese camino -dijo Iza sorprendida- ¿acaso..? Oh no, se me había olvidado

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Bianca preocupada-

Ya recuerdo la verdadera razón de porque estábamos peleando -dijo Iza asustada- vamos rápido o Izanamy podría matar a Po antes de que le haga la prueba -Bianca estaba confundida y las dos fueron corriendo a un lado, en el campo donde Po e Izanamy estaba peleando, se escucho un impacto y se liberó una onda de fuego, todo el caMpo estaba cubierto de fuego en el suelo, Po estaba rodeado de fuego, rodeó a Izanamy y avanzó hacia el lanzando un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Po salto alejándose de él y regreso para darle un golpe en el mentón y elevarlo en aire, Izanamy no dijo o hizo nada mientras Po solo lo perseguía, le dio una patada en el estómago y lo lanzó contra unas rocas haciendo que se impactará, Izanamy estaba rodando en la pared mientras Po estaba sonriendo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta clavando sus pies en la roca, lanzó un golpe golpe horizontal creando una onda de viendo rojo, Po se elevó abriendo sus alas, bajo en picada mientras Izanamy salto de dónde estaba, Po lo alcanzó y le dio un golpe pero Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho y lo detuvo, se creó una onda de sonido por el impacto, los dos se volvieron a alejar llegando al techo y Po le dio un golpe lanzando una bola de fuego, se creo una explosión y los dos bajaron en picada desde el techo, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un golpe golpeando a Po en la cara, los dos crearon una bola de fuego y los chocaron causando una explosión en el campo y se alejaron quedaron estrellados en una de las paredes, los dos se envolvieron en energía y avanzaron contra el otro chocando sus puños creando una explosión de energía, los dos quedaron del otro lado mientras Po se quejó por una ligera cortada en su hombro derecho-

Tal como lo esperaba de un maestro -dijo Po sorprendido- realmente eres fuerte

Tú también lo eres -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos se vieron y volvieron a expulsar energía-

Vamos terminemos con esta pelea -dijo Po sonriendo, se envolvió en fuego y avanzó corriendo, grito lanzando varios golpes a una velocidad muy alta, Izanamy sonrio y levanto los brazos bloqueando sus golpes con las manos, las dos estaban peleando a una velocidad, Po salto a un lado y comenzó a rodearlo, apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Po lanzando un rodillazo, Po levanto el brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo pero fue empujado, Izanamy lo siguió, Po disparo una bola de fuego e Izanamy la sujeto, grito y lanzó un golpe vertical deshaciendo la esfera, Po salto por encima de Izanamy lanzó otra bola de fuego de gran tamaño, Izanamy salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque pero lo seguía corriendo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto creando una onda de sonido y viento, Po se volvió en fuego y lanzó varios golpes mientras Izanamy solo se defendía y lanzó una patada dándole a Po en el estómago y lo alejó, Po disparo una bola de fuego e Izanamy la sujeto con su manos, la apretó y la deshizo, Po apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando rayos, aplicó fuerza y lo empujó con fuerza lanzándolo contra unas columnas fueron seis impactos hasta que Izanamy se detuvo estrellado contra una pared, Po avanzó corriendo se envolvió en fuego y llegó no Izanamy lanzó un golpe y soltó una onda de fuego tanto que la roca se agrietó, Izanamy salió del humo y Po lo siguió, Po lanzó un golpe pero solo le dio al suelo, Izanamy salto hacia atrás moviendo de lado a Po pero solo lo seguía, los dos se estrellaron chocando sus puños, siguieron moviéndose creando tres impactos más en el campo mientras el suelo se llenaba de agujeros por los impactos de ambos, Iza y Bianca entraron corriendo por la puerta principal cuando fueron golpeadas por una onda de fuego y las dos cayeron al suelo sorprendidas, se escucharon dos impactos más, Po lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, Po lo empujó con fuerza elevándolo más en el aire, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido en un intercambiando de golpes y patadas, Po le dio una patada en el pecho a Izanamy elevándolo más hasta que los dos atravesaron el techo envueltos en fuego, se escucharon tres impactos más y los dos salieron dejando un resplandor rojo en el campo, los dos a estaban peleando hasta que se separaron dejando un resplandor en el aire y cayeron en dos lados contrarios del domo, Izanamy tenía ligeros rasguños pero Po estaba sonriendo emocionado-

Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en años, nadie me había enfrentado así antes -dijo Po sonriendo, concentro fuego haciendo sus alas más grandes y luego creó una llamarada- sé muy bien que escondes más poder, este no es tu máximo poder -Izanamy estaba sonriendo sin decir nada- el poder que usas es más bajo de lo habitual y lo hiciste más pequeño para poder pelear conmigo eso es asombroso, puedes manipular tu energía al grado de estar al igual que alguien

Tienes razón quería divertirme un poco al menos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- entre los Guerreros de mi familia incluso entre los Guardianes debo ser el Guerrero más fuerte, porque yo tengo el deber de proteger a los que amo -su sonrisa bajo y en su mente apareció la imagen de Cirenio sonriendo- si fallo solo una vez alguien muere, si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte alguien muere -levanto su cabeza y vio el cielo- ya le falle a mis padres, a mi abuelo y a mi familia no me importa si el mundo me odia, yo determinó mi propio destino -apretó sus puños y Po siguió usando más energía-

Alguien con tanto poder llega a ser odiado ¿Entonces pretendes enfrentar al mundo si se pone en tu contra? -dijo Po sorprendido-

( watch?v=y73lmbEdbeI)

Así es -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡No importa si el mundo entero se convierte en mi enemigo, yo siempre luchare como lo he hecho! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar expulsando una aura roja de su cuerpo, siguió gritando frenado una una más grande-

¡Está forma de elevar el poder! -Po grito sorprendido- ¡Yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados! -vio a Izanamy expulsando más energía- el doble...el triple.- Po extendió los brazos y luego los junto frente a su pecho- ¡Este ataque es el más fuerte que he hecho reducirá todo a cenizas si no lo esquivas!

¡Un kamehameha! -Izanamy grito expulsando un poder rojo de su cuerpo y su pelo ganó un brillo rojizo- ¡Del puño del rey aumentado el triple! -Izanamy grito creando un poder rojo, extendió los brazos y luego los retrajo al nivel de sus costillas del lado derecho- ¡Ke Ha Me Ha Me!

¡Grito del emperador Fenix! -Po grito liberando una onda de fuego que tomó forma de Fenix abriendo las alas-

¡Ha! -Izanamy grito extendiendo los brazos liberando un gran rayo azul de energía, los dos ataques chocaron creando una onda de energía por la colisión de ambos, el poder se quedó en tensión en el campo, Po estaba gritando aplicando más fuerza pero el lado de Izanamy no cedía-

¿Porque...? ¿Por que no se mueve? -dijo Po sorprendido aplicando más energía pero Izanamy no hacía nada solo estaba ahí parado sin hacer esfuerzo, la colisión se hizo más grande tomando forma redonda y un Aura de fuego la rodeaba, el poder se hizo más grande mientras los dos gritaban-

¡Po dime ¿que buscas aquí? ¿A Tigresa o vencerme?! -Izanamy grito aplicando más energía-

¡Yo quiero a Tigresa de regreso! ¡Y pelando derrotarte para hacerlo! -Po grito molesto e Izanamy sonrio- ¡Yo lo único que quiero es proteger a Tigresa sin importar el precio, no importa si me rompo el brazo una pierna o el cuello quiero estar con Tigresa por qué la amo! -mientras tanto con Suni y Tigresa Po las dos estaban forcejeando con sus lanzas-

¿Por qué hincisites tanto en pelear conmigo? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Porque quiero ver qué seas una mujer que no se equivoque en su desicion más importante de la vida -dijo Suni molesta-

Mis sentimientos son reales y no pienso perder aquí -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¡Yo ganare esta pelea! ¡Y regresare con Po porque lo amo! -Tigresa liberó energía y lanzó un corte de energía dorada-

¡Que así sea! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡ _Kaio ken! ¡Yoinbada!_ -Izanamy grito y liberó más energía roja de su cuerpo creando una aura más más grande en su ataque, Po grito y el ataque de Izanamy lo golpeó, el ataque lo arrastró hacia el suelo y luego cayó hasta impactar en el suelo, Po estaba herido en el suelo e Izanamy solo salto con calma hasta llegar con el aún envuelto por la energía roja- sorprendente pudiste resistir mi técnica aún en el estado más fuerte que tengo -deshizo el poder sonriendo y sintió que su brazo se estrujo con fuerza, se sujeto el brazo riendo un poco y Po se levanto sorprendido-

¿Qué harás ahora? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Jeje puedes pasar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que dices? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Lo entenderás cuando entres ahí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Po pasó corriendo hacia la puerta- Suni creo que tu plan salió al revés -Po golpeó la puerta y la destruyo entrando al salón, cuando vio Suni estaba tirada en el suelo algo herida y Tigresa estaba parada con la lanza intacta-

Lo lograste ganaste Tigresa -dijo Suni sonriendo, Tigresa soltó la lanza y vio a Po en la puerta- ahora con él te lo ganaste

Po...-Tigresa corrió hacia el hasta que Po la atrapo abrazándola con fuerza-


	100. Chapter 100

_**Revelando la verdad, te amare por siempre y para siempre**_

Po y Tigresa se estaban abrazando en la entrada, Izanamy se quejaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo hasta se sintió mejor-

¿Cómo estás? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Estoy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tallando su brazo y se sonrojó levemente viendo a Bianca e Iza- ¿por qué están desnudas?

No estamos desnudas solo la ropa se rasgó un poco -dijo Bianca sonriendo, su blusa estaba rota mientras Iza sonreía y estaba igual de vestida- Izanamy ¿qué opinas de tener dos hembras en vez de solo una como tus parejas?

Yo no lo sé, creo que esta bien...que es igual a tener solo una pareja...solo hay que tener tiempo con una y tiempo con la otra...¿por qué me preguntas algo así? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Por nada novio -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Iza y Bianca se acercaron dándole un beso en una mejilla cada una- creo que estamos de acuerdo en compartirte -Bianca lo abrazo colocando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo e Iza se acostó en su hombro derecho, Po y Tigresa seguían abrazándose mientras los demás furioso despertaron, por otro extremo James, Bruce, Boa y Lucy estaban entrando heridos-

Bien Tigresa Po pasaron su prueba -dijo Suni sonriendo, Shifu se acercó y los demás Guerreros del clan Shiba también, los furiosos escucharon todo y se acercaron confundidos-

¿De que prueba hablas? -dijo Tigresa confundida- mama no tiendo nada de lo que dices así que quiero una explicación ahora

Lo que tú madre quiere decir es que esto fue planeado, todas las peleas hasta la que Po tuvo con Izanamy -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Entonces todo esto fue...-Tigresa estaba confundida viendo a Suni riendo-

Fue mi plan desde el principio -dijo Suni sonriendo- veras Sun Hee, Tigresa esta es una tradición de los tigres en Korea, cuando un macho le pide la mano a una hembra este macho debe probar su valor y fuerza en un encuentro contra los guerreros más fuertes que hay, esto demuestra que el está dispuesto a pasar los obstáculos más peligrosos por su amor

Suni nos pidió ayuda y que su plan se cumpliera -dijo Iza sonriendo- en mi caso yo quería ver a qué tanto estaba dispuesto Po y pelear contra Bianca pero al final terminó en un empate

Si así que Izanamy oficialmente es mi novio -dijo Bianca sonriendo y se le colgó a Izanamy del cuello dejandolo nervioso-

¡No mientras esté presente! -Iza se aferró al cuerpo de Izanamy las dos hembras se estaban peleando lanzándose rayos con la mirada-

Verán Po Tigresa, Suni nos contrató para fingir todo esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero pasaron todo lo que teníamos pensado así que Suni les tiene un regalo muy especial

Hija mía yo...yo..les doy mi bendición -dijo Suni sonriendo tratando de no llorar, Tigresa estaba confundida- me han demostrado que se aman tanto así que yo voy a pagarles la boda, vamos a celebrar su boda

¡¿De verdad?! -Tigresa grito sonriendo, mientras Po estaba sorprendido, Tigresa se acercó a Suni y la tomo de las manos- mama pensé que odiabas a Po

No lo odio solo no me cae bien -dijo Suni sonriendo mientras Po estaba sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza- pero tú lo amas y el está dispuesto a morir por ti, si un hombre está dispuesto a dar su vida por mi hija la merece en esta y en la siguiente vida -Tigresa comenzó a llorar y la abrazo con fuerza, las dos tigresas estaban sonriendo, Tigresa se separó y vio a Po- Po cuida muy bien de mi niña

Lo prometo -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa y Po se vieron mientras los demás se encimaron abrazándolos con fuerza-

Felicidades chicos habrá Boda -dijo Bianca riendo-

Queremos pastel -dijo Mantis riendo-

Felicidades a los dos -dijo Víbora emocionada-

¿Puedo organizar la boda? ¿Yo quiero puedo? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Bueno vuélvete loco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿pero dónde va a ser y cuando?

Descuida eso tomará algo de tiempo todo el Valle estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos -dijo Iza sonriendo- felicidades Tigresa has esperado por esto mucho tiempo

Si gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos hembras se abrazaron sonriendo-

En China también es tradición que la novia se bese con alguna chica en frente del novio -dijo Shifu sonrojado y serio, Tigresa e Iza lo vieron algo molestas mientras los machos incluyendo Po ya tenía un cartel diciendo "beso, beso, beso"-

¡No haremos eso viejo verde! -Tigresa e Iza gritaron molestas y los demás comenzaron a reír un poco, después de unas semanas las cosas estaban listas, el Valle entero había hecho un pequeño escenario donde Grulla y Boa estaban adornando muy rápido, los dos estaban dándole los toques finales a la boda-

Quiero flores blancas en el principio luego quiero flores rosadas en la segunda mitad -dijo Grulla despertado mientras unos gansos ponían flores en jarrones formando un camino-

No me gusta, quiero que sean una y una primera un jarrón con rosas y luego el siguiente con blancas rapidito -dijo Boa molesta y los gansos comenzaron a moverse como ella quería-

Si se ve mejor pero que hay de los asientos y los listones los quiero para ayer -dijo Grulla molesto y comenzó a aplaudir mientras seguían decorando, mientras tanto en la casa del señor Ping Tigresa estaba siendo peinada arreglada-

Bien aquí un toque más -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Más barniz y un poco de labial rojo -dijo Iza sonriendo, las dos estaban maquillando a Tigresa-

Ya déjenme quiero ver cómo quede -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos se hicieron a un lado y Tigresa se vio refljada en un espejo, sonrio sonrojada al verse- estoy hermosa -estaba usando un vestido de novia de color blanco con su velo cubriéndole la cabeza, la falda era amplia con una segunda tela debajo, usaba una blusa blanca con bordes negros con una ligera línea dorada con ellos, tenía mangas largas amplias con dibujo de flores rosadas en las mangas, estaba maquillada ligeramente con los labios rojos, tenía una flor de loto rosada en la oreja izquierda y una diadema donde iba su velo de tela ligera-

Estás muy bonita Tigresa -dijo Hinata sonriendo sentada en un cojín -

Si cuando se tu turno pequeña así te verás -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Oh mi niña -dijo Suni llorando- estas hermosa, me perdí tu infancia -Tigresa la vio sonriendo y las dos estaban emocionadas- pero siempre siempre soñé en estar en el día de tu boda y al fin te veo convertida en una mujer lista para casarte estoy muy feliz

Ya mama porque me harás llorar y me acaban de maquillar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo soltando algunas lágrimas-

Si ya tienes razón además está vieja tigresa debe alistarse también -dijo Suni sonriendo, ella al igual que Iza solo usaban una bata de color blanca- vamos tenemos mucho que hacer vamos Hinata vamonos que también tengo que bañarte

Hay está bien -dijo Hinata nerviosa- pero que me bañe la señora Iza

Está bien pequeña, es verdad nos vemos Tigresa recuerda aún falta aún poco -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Me pregunto si Po estará igual de nervioso que yo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada, en el palacio de Jade Po estaba respirando con una bolsa de papel, estaba nervioso y un poco asustado-

Siento que mis calzones se caen -dijo Po nervioso-

Ya relájate Po -dijo James sonriendo usando un traje de maestro como el de Shifu pero su borde era verde esmeralda con una cinta en la cintura de color verde esmeralda- vamos no puede ser para tanto -Po estaba usando un traje de maestro también pero su borde eran rojo con un relieve de fuego en las mangas y pecho, en la cintura llevaba una cinta como el relieve de sus bordes en la camisa-

Estoy nervioso siento que me voy a desmayarme y vomitare -dijo Po nervioso- voy a desmitarme

Ya no digas locuras -dijo James sonriendo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Shifu con su traje de maestro de siempre y su banda de jade en el cuerpo- Shifu ayuda Po está nervioso

Bueno, James ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento? -dijo Shifu sonriendo y James asintio, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta- Po dime ¿por qué estás nervioso?

Bueno es que este es el día más importante de mi vida, Tigresa espera que todo sea perfecto y soy nervioso no sé qué hacer -dijo Po intranquilo y alterado-

Hay muchacho -dijo Shifu sonriendo- se acercó y lo vio- ¿recuerdas que me dijiste cuando tuviste tu primer torneo?

Maestro me hago en los calzones -dijo Po nervioso-

No -dijo Shifu entrecerrando los ojos-

Estoy nervioso y siento que perderé muy fácilmente -dijo Po intranquilo-

Correcto -dijo Shifu sonriendo- pero ese día tú entraste a la arena y peleas hasta salir victorioso, solo cuando comenzaste a pelear se te hizo más fácil en estar en ese torneo, lo mismo pasa aquí, tú estuviste peleando por ella, peleaste contra un Guerrero de Nivel maestro muy por encima del tuyo y hasta el reconoció tu valor, ese mismo valor que tuviste al enfrentarte a esos obstáculos lo puedes usar para hacer esta boda realidad

Tiene razón maestro Shifu -dijo Po sonriendo- padre gracias

De nada hijo, recuerda esto yo siempre estaré orgulloso, desde el primer momento estuve orgulloso -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po asintio sonriendo, mientras tanto afuera James estaba caminando por el pasillo y de los dormitorios vio salir a Bianca usando un vestido chino corto de color azul con relieve de un árbol de flor de loto y los labios pintados de rojo-

Bianca quiero hablar contigo -dijo James sonriendo-

Sí James pro hay que darnos prisa la boda está por empezar -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los dos fueron caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras-

Estoy celoso de que ames a Izanamy y no a mí -dijo James intranquilo y avergonzado- yo me enojo cada vez que te veo cerca de él, lo odio por su fuerza pero te prometo que no me rendiré lo juro -James levanto los puños mientras Bianca sonrio- te prometo que trataré de hacerte feliz a mi manera y que olvides a ese samurai

Hay James -dijo Bianca riendo un poco- tú siempre vas a ser mi hermano y eso no va a cambiar siempre serás mi amigo y eso no lo cambiaría por nada -dijo Bianca sonriendo, en la cabeza de James apareció una piedra dieron "Friendzone forever"- siempre serás mi hermanito gay fetichista de músculos -James comenzó a llorar un poco o mientras estaba cayendo de rodillas-

La vida es tan cruel y fría -dijo James deprimido, Bianca sonrio un poco y fue bajando para toparse con Izanamy-

Hola guapo -dijo Bianca sonriendo viendo a Izanamy, el usaba una camisa negra con una gabardina e negra de bordes rojos de matan larga, la gabardina tenía el cuello abierto mostrando un interior blanco, usaba una cinta blanca en la cintura y un pantalón negro- te ves muy bien Izanamy

Gracias está es mi ropa de gala -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es la ropa de gala de un samurai -mostró una guitarra en su mano derecha- te vez hermosa Bianca

Gracias y tú ropa pues a mí me gusta -dijo Bianca sonriendo y se pego más a él sonriendo hasta que lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios algo corto- recuerda también eres mío así que no hay que ocultarnos nada -Izanamy se comenzó a reír un poco nervioso-

Está bien -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Apenas los dejo solos un rato y ya están de melosos sin mi -dijo Iza algo irritada, los dos la vieron estaba usando un vestido japonés conocido como Kimono de color azul fuerte con dibujos de flores rosadas, en la cintura llevaba una cinta roja con dibujos de flores su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta larga y con un broche en forma de flor blanca-

Estas hermosa con tu Kimono Iza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo a Iza y ella se sonrojo-

Gracias es lógico una hembra Shiba siempre se ve hermosa -dijo Iza sonriendo y abrazo a Izanamy- nada mal mi guapo Guerrero del Sol

¡Dense prisa todos ya va a empezar la ceremonia! -Ping grito desde el inicio del camino al altar, todos los habitantes s e fueron sentando, Izanamy se acercó se acercó al altar y espero mientras Iza y Bianca fueron al lado de la novia, Boa y Víbora estaban usando coronas de flores en las cabezas, los machos solo estaban del lado del novio mientras James no paraba de llorar, en el público estaban todos los habitantes y parientes de Tigresa que se habían quedado en el Valle, Po camino por el pasillo y llevó al altar, Hinata estaba con Mono y Mantis, ella usaba un vestido rosado mientras Isaac estaba junto a Izanamy usando un traje negro sencillo de manga larga y tenía una pandereta en sus manos-

Mmm hm Bua...Bua...Bua...jajaja Buaaaa -James comenzó a llorar de forma extraña ganándose la mirada de todos- Buaajajaja

¿Qué le pasa? -dijo Mono asustado-

Es normal el siempre llora en las bodas -dijo Bianca sonriendo avergonzada, James comenzó a llorar todavía más fuerte- normalmente es hasta que empiece la boda -se escucharon campanas y todos estaban atentos, Po suspiro y sonrio mientras Izanamy comenzó a tocar la guitarra, el padre resultó ser una cabra vestido de negro con un collar blanco-

 _ **Encuentros y despedidas, revoletean entre el viento de la primavera, y todo a mi alrededor se vuelve color pastel, la historia de un amor comenzará**_

-Izanamy comenzó a tocar y a matar mientras Po puso atención al pasillo y vio a Tigresa caminando hacia al altar, estaba sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados mientras el señor Ping y Suni la acompañaban, todos estaban sonriendo y Tigresa llegó al altar-

Cuidala muy bien Po te dejo mi tesoro más grande -dijo Ping sonriendo y llorando un poco-

Lo mismo te digo hazla muy feliz o te mato -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Se los prometo -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa se despidió de los dos y se quedó junto a Po- Estas hermosa Tigresa -le quitó el velo-

Gracias Po y tú estás muy guapo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Po, los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver al padre-

 _ **Deseo estar cerca de ti aún más e ir corriendo hacia dónde te pueda encontrar, espera un poco más que está llegando el momento en que la magia nos reunirá**_

-El padre siguió con sus discursos mientras los invitados y los novios estaban un poco aburridos-

Esto tarda mucho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Aguanta un poco más -dijo Po calmado- es solo de escuchar atentamente

Maestro Po ¿acepta a Tigresa Ping como su legítima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -dijo el padre calmado-

Si acepto -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa sonrio y cerró los ojos _**"**_ _han pasado tantas cosas desde que conocí a Po, nuestro primer encuentro, nuestro primer entrenamiento, nuestra primera pelea juntos y después más cosas, al fin estoy con él y siento que siempre seré feliz con el"_ Tigresa estaba sonriendo sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el padre le estaba hablando-

Tigresa Ping -el padre hablo más fuerte y trajo a Tigresa a la realidad- una vez más ¿acepta al maestro Po como su legítimo esposo?

Si acepto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, algunos se rieron un poco por eso-

Ya deja de soñar despierta -dijo Po sonriendo-

 _ **¡Nuestro destinos, entrelazados ya están! ¡Sabes que siempre nos hemos buscado! ¡Y ahora por fin estamos juntos los dos! Esto no puede ser coincidencia, quisiera permanezcas junto a mí**_

-Po le puso el anillo a Tigresa en su mano izquierda, Tigresa estaba sonriendo viendo su mano con el anillo, estaba muy feliz, tomó el anillo de Po y se lo puso en la mano izquierda, los dos se tomaron de las manos sonriendo-

Yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a...-Tigresa se dio un impulso y beso a Po con ganas- ¿al novio? -algunos rieron por eso-

Vaya la novia tiene agallas -dijo Mantis riendo un poco, todos estaban aplaudiendo por eso, Po le regresó el beso y luego se separó un poco sonrojado-

Te lo mereces panda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo guiño un ojo y le mostró la lengua levemente-

 _ **Tus mejillas se van pintando de un color rosado que revolotea por tu rostro siempre que me ves es porque te amo que palpita esta melodía profundamente en tu corazón.**_

¡Salud por la feliz pareja! -Bianca grito levantando una copa con una bebida dentro, todos sonrieron y levantaron sus vasos, Tigresa y Po estaban en una mesa grande con sus padres y familiares, todo estaba pasando de buen amena mientras que Tigresa estaba sonriendo y viendo la mesa-

¿Qué pasa Tigresa? -dijo Po calmado-

Es que por fin se cumplió mi sueño que no puedo creer que sea verdad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza- Po..

Esto es verdad y en verdad está pasando -dijo Po sonriendo- estaremos juntos para siempre -Tigresa sonrio y se dejó abrazar más por Po, cuando llegó la hora de cortar el pastel mostrando un gran pastel de color rosado- ¡¿qué pasa con este pastel ridículamente grande?!

Bueno es porque es mi regalo para ustedes -dijo Bianca sonriendo- este es el pastel más grande que jamás haya hecho Jojojo jojojo -Bianca se estaba riendo un poco mientras Tigresa y Po estaban sorprendidos por el pastel, después de cortar el pastel Izanamy e Iza se les acercaron con algo en las manos-

Tomen esto es para ustedes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Es de parte de ambos -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tigresa lo tomo y lo abrió revelando un papel con un sello rojo en el frente-

¿Qué es? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Es su luna de miel -dijo Iza sonriendo- hable con unos amigos y les conseguimos esto es un viaje con rumbo a una de las islas vacacionales entre Japón y Tigresa se llama el Templo de amor

¡El templo de amor! ¡Eso cuesta miles de yuanes! ¡Son como 130 000! -Tigresa grito sorprendida igual que Po estaba sorprendido- ¡es mucho!

No hay problema Tigresa gócenlo como se debe -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- lo mejor para ti

Gracias enserio gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

 _ **¡Nuestro destinos, entrelazados ya están! ¡Sabes que siempre nos hemos buscado! ¡Y ahora por fin estamos juntos los dos! Esto no puede ser coincidencia, sólo quédate para siempre junto a mí**_

-Po y Tigresa se estaban despidiendo de todos mientras se iban en lo que parecía ser una carreta de color blanca, los dos fueron dejados en un barco rumbo a una de las islas Tigresa estaba usando un vestido blanco Delgado mientras Po usaba un pantalón negro-

Por fin estaremos juntos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Po te amo y te amaré para siempre

Yo también te amo Tigresa y te amaré para siempre -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se abrazan y se dieron un beso, todo era perfecto para ellos, los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento

 _Por siempre juntos al fin-_


	101. Chapter 101

_**Una luna de miel difícil**_

Tigresa y Po estaban en un barco rumbo a su luna de miel, en todo el camino Tigresa no se separaba de Po, ni soltaba su brazo derecho mientras Po estaba calmado viendo el mar-

No puedo creerlo por fin estamos casados y vamos por dos semanas a un centro vacacional -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si tranquila por favor además llamaras mucho la atención de todos -dijo Po calmado-

Perdón pero amo esto realmente soy feliz, pero más que nada siento que todo salió bien en la boda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si pero no se porque siento que todo va a salir mal dentro de poco -dijo Po algo intranquilo, en el Valle de La Paz Shifu, James, Izanamy, Bianca, Boa, Ping y los demás furiosos estaban hablando en una mesa en medio del palacio de jade-

Y está es unan imagen de Po cuando tenía dos años de edad -dijo Shifu sonriendo mostrando un retrato de Po de dos años mostrando su trasero mientras se paraba en una pequeña cubeta parecía que se estaba dando un baño-

Jajaja se ve tan tierno -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Es verdad ¿que le pasó? -dijo Boa riendo- estoy un poco ebria jiji

Si era muy adorable de niño pero pasó por una etapa a los cuatro años y no fue muy...buena que digamos -dijo Shifu nervioso-

¿Qué clase de etapa pasó Po? -dijo Mono confundido, Shifu no dijo nada, de su ropa saco una imagen mostrando una imagen de una niña panda usando un vestido de color verde jade, tenía los ojos verde jade y se veía de cuatro años-

¡Aaaaaw! -Bianca, Boa y Víbora soltaron un gemido de ternura- ¿quién es esa niña? -dijo Ping confundido tomando el retrato, Shifu puso otra de la misma panda jugando con una muñeca de peluche de un pato, había otras imágenes más de la misma panda jugando con flores y otra dónde llevaba un vestido rosa con unas flores amarillas en las manos-

Hay que linda me dan ganas de tener una niña -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¿que dices Izanamy? ¿Hacemos un bebe?

Todavía no Bianca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, James tomo un retrato y lo reviso-

Interesante -dijo James calmado- es una panda, pero ¿de dónde salió?

No creo que hubiera más pandas aparte de Po -dijo Mantis confundido-

Es una niña muy linda pero ¿quién es? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Es Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo y todos se quedaron congelados y con los ojos en grande sorprendidos- ese es Po, esa fue su etapa de la infancia dónde le gustaba vestirse como niña

¡¿QUE?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos y luego vieron los retratos- ¡Parece mentira en verdad parece una niña! -Mantis grito sorprendido-

¡¿Por que se vestía de niña?! -Ping grito sorprendido- ¿de donde saco los vestidos? -Izanamy se comenzó a reír a carcajadas y se cayó de espaldas al suelo-

Bueno el salía por su cuenta con Seng y cuando Seng lo llevaba con el la madre de Seng lo vestía así porque decía que se veía muy lindo -dijo Shifu sonriendo- cuando se dio cuenta de que era un niño y no se veía lindo eso lo rompió y el pobre se volvió algo rencoroso y serio, eso no fue Mi culpa -los demás estaban sorprendidos mientras Izanamy se reía-

¿Conque Po tenía este secretito? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo de forma perversa y Bianca entendió el mensaje, regresando al barco Tigresa estaba sentada en la cubierta de l barco mientras Po estaba meditando o durmiendo de brazos cruzado-

Es nuestro primer viaje solos y tú te la pasas dormido -dijo Tigresa irritada inflando sus mejillas sonrojada- tonto -se quejó un poco hasta que una pantera de ojos azules junto a un mancho también era una pantera de ojos color café, la hembra usaba un vestido rojo de tirantes cruzados detrás de su espalda y el escote descubierto, el macho usaba una camisa azul con un pantalón negro-

Disculpen...-dijo la hembra sonriendo y Tigresa la vio- ustedes ¿van a hacer el mismo viaje? -dijo la hembra sonriendo- nosotros también estamos de luna de miel, mi es Mari y el es mi esposo Takumi -señaló al macho- es un gusto conocerlos

Es un gusto -dijo el macho sonriendo llamado Takumi-

Mucho gusto me llamo Tigresa Ping -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y señaló a Po- y el es mi esposo...-Tigresa sonrio sonrojada " _Esposo"_ pensó feliz- jeje Po Ping ahora

Vaya tiene un esposo muy apuesto y por lo visto muy atlético -dijo Mari sonriendo y Tigresa asintió- cuídate porque te lo pueden bajar

Jaja que chistoso pero este panda es mío ahora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno mi esposo es parte de una relación aburrida y común del trabajo -dijo Mari sonriendo- pero ¿como es tu relación?

Bueno en mi caso yo tuve que estar insistiendo por lo menos un año o más y como ves terminamos juntos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- fue difícil tuve que insistir y pelear pero todo valió la pena

Vaya tu relación debe ser bueno, al final debiste darle duro y tuviste lo que querías -dijo Mari sonriendo pero Tigresa no entendió muy bien- ¿ustedes lo han hecho?

¿Hacer que? -dijo Tigresa confundida- hemos hecho muchas cosas como origami entrenamientos y nadar juntos

Yo me refiero a las cosas para adultos -dijo Mari sonriendo y Tigresa se sorprendió, primero se sonrojó y luego se puso roja y saco vapor de la cabeza- jajaja aún no lo han hecho

Si lo...hicimos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

¡¿Que?! -gritó Mari sorprendida- vaya que eres más atrevida de lo que pensé, pero bueno aveces los machos se aburren de una hembra

¿Aburren? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si, hay escuche sobre una hembra que su esposo la abandonó apenas a dos días que tuvieron su luna de miel -dijo Mari sonriendo y Tigresa se sorprendido, se imaginó un escenario donde Po se iba y ella gritaba extendiendo el brazo derecho- bueno ustedes son una buena pareja de seguro les irá bien -Tigresa estaba un poco pálida y asustada, después de unas horas el barco termino llegando a un puerto en medio de una isla, todos fueron bajando con cuidado, Tigresa sonrió sintiendo la arena en sus pies, sintió la brisa del mar y sonrío-

¡Hay que rico aire! -gritó Tigresa sonriendo, mientras Po estaba bostezando- vamos Po hay que celebrar estas semanas de luna de miel -lo abrazo del brazo derecho y comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza, los dos estaban en una fila y luego pasaron por una especie de oficina pequeña donde los detuvo un oso de pelo negro con una armadura azul oscura- si disculpe nosotros queremos pasar

 _¿Tienen alguna invitación?_ -dijo el oso en japonés cosa que confundió a Tigresa y a Po- _necesito ver su invitación, ticket de pago o información personal_ -los dos estaban confundidos tratando de entender lo que el decía-

Po dime que tú le entiendes -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

No entiendo muy bien el japonés -dijo Po nervioso- tratare algo -se acercó al oso y aclaró su garganta- _me llamó Po, vengo de vacaciones...mi amiga...quiere piña...no tenemos cacatúas..._

 _¿Piña?_ -dijo el oso confundido, se escuchó una risa y los dos voltearon a ver a una tigresa de 15 años detrás de ellos- _Señorita Misaki_

¿Misaki? -dijo Tigresa confundida y sorprendida- eres la hermana menor de Iza

Si, mi hermana me dijo que no sabían hablar japonés muy bien -dijo Misaki riendo un poco- Kuma, _ellos vienen de vacaciones y de luna de miel la invitación es parte de la familia Shiba_

 _Entendido señorita_ -dijo el oso calmado y les hizo señas a ambos para dejarlos pasar-

¿Que le dije? -dijo Po confundido y nervioso-

Que tu amiga quiere piña -dijo Misaki riendo un poco- de verdad su japonés es de nivel de primaria

Ya bueno no es para tanto gracias por la ayuda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa- ¿pero qué haces aquí tú sola?

Bueno mi hermana me dijo que ustedes van a necesitar un poco de ayuda así que a eso vine -dijo Misaki sonriendo- los llevaré a su recámara

¡Tigresa! -se escucho un grito y todos vieron a Mari correr hacia ellos- vaya que coincidencia, ¿también vas al templo del amor? -Tigresa asintió dándole la razón mientras Mari vio a Po- vaya tu esposo es más apuesto en persona y de frente que dormido -Tigresa arrugo un poco la mirada y se puso frente a ella tapando su vista de Po-

Po ella es una chica que conocí en el barco -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta- ella es...

Soy Mari es un gusto conocerte -dijo Mari sonriendo-

Igualmente -dijo Po calmado-

Por cierto ¿no deberías estar con tu esposo en ves de estar viendo al mío? -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras Mari se alejó un poco pensando-

Ahora que lo pienso lo perdí de vista un momento -dijo Mari calmada y vio a los lados, en un extremo se veía a su esposa hablando con un grupo de comerciantes que lo estaban hostigando llenándolo de peticiones dejándolo nervioso- que patético -los demás solo asintieron nervioso, después de un rato Misaki dejó a Tigresa y a Po en un cuarto de hotel muy grande como para un matrimonio-

Bien este es su cuarto los dejo para que sigan con su...ah..bueno lo que sean que hagan -dijo Misaki ligeramente sonrojada y salió del cuarto, Tigresa suspiró y salto para meterse a la cama-

Hay que alivio está cama está realmente esponjosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se recostó en la cama mientras Po se sentó en el marco de una ventana y vio la aldea justo frente a la playa, estaban en el tercer piso y Po suspiraba sintiendo la brisa-

Que rico -dijo Po sonriendo-

Po -Tigresa lo llamó y el le puso atención para verla de rodillas en la cama- se que puedo ser un poco desesperante, infantil pero espero ser una buena esposa para ti, quedó bajo tu protección y cuidado gracias -Po sonrió y la vio-

Si es verdad, apenas estamos recién casados -dijo Po sonriendo- eres un poco desesperante

Trataré de convertirme en una esposa adecuada para ti lo prometo -dijo Tigresa calmada pero Po comenzó a reír un poco-

No tienes que convertirte en nadie más -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa lo vio sorprendida- yo me casé contigo porque amo quién eres en verdad, no tienes que cambiar ni intentar ser alguien que no eres, me gustaría que te quedaras como eres -Tigresa sonrió sonrojada, se acercó a Po y se junto a él para besarlo, los dos estaban pensando un buen rato y Tigresa quedo abrazada de él parecía que no lo iba a solar _"Que buen ambiente, me gustaría quedarme así con el"_ pensó Tigresa sonriendo, los dos estaban tranquilos hasta que su puerta sonó por golpes bien Fuertes que los asusto a ambos, Po abrió la puerta sorprendido y vio a Mari en un bikini de una sola pieza de color rojo-

¡Hola! -gritó Mari sonriendo dejando a Po sorprendido, ser escote de su traje de baño era realmente amplio mostrando los senos que solo eran sostenidos por una tira, parecía que sus senos eran un poco más grandes que los de Tigresa- estaba pensando que podríamos ir a nadar, yo ya estoy lista así que los estaré esperando en la playa adiós -grito con fuerza y salió corriendo a la pareja sorprendidos-

¿Que fue eso...? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bien ya la escuchaste ¿quieres ir a nadar? -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa asintió pero por dentro estaba muy molesta " _Esa mujer...solo vino a arruinar mi momento"_ pensó Tigresa algo molesta, después de un rato Tigresa estaba usando un bikini de dos pues de color rojo que dejaba ver sus senos y sus caderas así como varias curvas, Po solo estaba usando un pantalón negro, los dos estaban caminando por la playa, la playa estaba llena de varios animales de diferentes especies, había algunos niños como leopardos, Tigresa vio a un par corriendo con una pelota y ella sonrió-

Por aquí por aquí -Mari los estaba llamando mientras Takumi estaba detrás de la cargando una gran sombrilla, Tigresa se dio cuenta de que los pechos de Mari eran más grandes que los suyos y cuando saludaba estos se movían de lado a lado dejando a Tigresa celosa y molesta- vamos Po ven conmigo -Mari se acercó a Po y lo tomo de la mano para llevárselo con ella-

Espera ese es mi esposo -dijo Tigresa algo molesta pero Mari siguió llevándose a Po- espera...pero...-vio a los dos juntos y se sorprendió- se ven bien juntos -se sujetó las mejillas sorprendida, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade todos había quedo hecho un basurero, Izanamy estaba semidesnudo sentado en una tina con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela blanca en la cara, Mono parecía que tenía espuma en la boca, estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo, Grulla tenía la palmas quemadas y tenía su sombrero en el estomago mientras colgaba de cabeza desde el marco de la puerta, Mantis estaba dentro de un frasco inconsciente, James por su lado estaba con la cabeza metida dentro una sandia, los machos estaban dormidos, se escucharon pasos y se vio a Shifu enojado viendo todo el desastre suspiro y del gimnasio tomo un gong, lo golpeó con fuerza varias veces haciendo que todos despertaran a los gritos, Grulla grito y cayó de cabeza al suelo quedando con el pico clavado en el suelo, Mono grito y comenzó a asustarse viendo a los lados-

¡Ya desperté! -Mantis gritó moviéndose de lado a lado dentro del frasco, James grito y se levantó rápido-

¡Estoy ciego! ¡Estoy ciego! -James corrió a los lados y terminó estrellándose con una columna del palacio y cayó al suelo de espaldas rompiendo la fruta de su cabeza-

¡Nos atacan los marcianos! -Izanamy gritó moviéndose de lado en la tina y terminó cayendo al suelo todo empapado, se levantó igual que los demás, todos se estaban quejando de un fuerte dolor de cabeza- ¿hay qué pasó?

Mi cabeza...-Mono se quejó sujetándose la cabeza y luego camino un poco viendo el lugar- hay que fiesta..más..fiesta...

¡¿Que estaban pensando?! ¡¿Por que todo el patio está sucio y dónde están sus ropas?! -Shifu gritó algo fuerte y los demás se quejaron sujetando sus cabezas- quiero saber qué pasó aquí pero ya

Hay Shifu ya shhh -James se levantó sujetando su cabeza- tranquilo solo nos pasamos un poco con las copas

¿Bebieron? -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

No tuvimos opción Bianca nos reto -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo recuerdo que tenía seis bebidas y luego no recuerdo qué pasó...

Yo..si y termine con una linda chica -dijo James sonriendo, se rasco un poco la espalda y como no usaba su camisa todos vieron que tenía un tatuaje con forma de corazón que decía "Loba sexy" los demás al verlo se rieron un poco al verlo- ¿que? ¿De que se ríen?

De nada corazón..-dijo Mantis riendo un poco, James levanto una ceja confundido-

Basta de risas quiero este lugar limpio -dijo Shifu molesto-

Si -dijeron los demás quejándose un poco, empezaron a limpiar un momento, Izanamy se quitó el trapo de la cara y lo extendió revelando un par de pantaletas femeninas-

¡Hay calzones! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido, los guardo en su pantalón todos estaban limpiando el lugar mientras se quejaban de sus dolores de cabeza y de cuerpo- bueno al menos sé que Tigresa se debe estar divirtiendo más que nosotros -de regreso a la playa Tigresa no paraba de gruñir viendo a Po junto a Mira, Mira no dejaba de hablar con Po de forma apegada-

Hay esa mujer me molesta -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras Takumi estaba a su lado sin saber qué decir o hacer- oye se supone que es tu esposa has algo

Bueno...es que...no sé qué hacer...cuando ella ve algo que quiere...hace lo imposible para ganarlo o quedárselo -dijo Takumi intranquilo y nervioso-

Pero ese es mi esposo, hay esto va en contra de todo lo un pienso pero ¡¿No puede controlar a tu mujer?! -dijo Tigresa molesta y Takumi solo se sentó en el suelo a llorar- hay

Lo que temo es que al panda le llegue a gustar mi esposa -dijo Takumi nervioso-

Descuida a mi Po jamás le gustaría ese tipo de mujer -dijo Tigresa sería-


	102. Chapter 102

¡¿Como que ese tipo de mujer?! -gritó Takumi molesto y tigresa lo vio sorprendida- la conozco mejor que nadie, ¡Puede ser muy exigente es verdad! ¡Pero también es generosa, amable y divertida! ¡La amo por eso, es mi vida! -le siguió gritando a Tigresa dejándola sorprendida y nerviosa mientras Mari y Po estaban viéndolos sorprendidos-

Bueno parece que tu esposa y mi esposo se divierten un poco -dijo Mari sonriendo- ¿quieres ir a un lado? -Po estaba un poco intranquilo pero en eso un coco le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Mari, ella se volteo y vio a Misaki usando un bikini de una pieza de color azul, como tenía 15 años ya su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse, también estaba cargando una bolsa con cocos dentro-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Mari molesta-

Hay perdón pero parece que los cocos tienen vida propia -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Mari se enojo y tomó el coco para lanzárselo de regreso pero Misaki solo lo tomo en su mano como si nada-

Hey ¿Po no quieres ir a nadar conmigo? -dijo Mari sonriendo apegándose más al cuerpo de Po-

¿No deberías ir a nadar con tu esposo en vez de ir conmigo? -dijo Po calmado-

No, yo quiero ir contigo -dijo Mari sonriendo, de nuevo un coco avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se enojara- ¡enserio ¿que te pasa?!

Ya te dije estos cocos tienen vida propia -dijo Misaki sonriendo mostrando los cocos en sus manos, Mari estaba enojada pero Misaki se retiraba- esfuérzate Tigresa

Gracias Misaki -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- _Y así mi luna de miel fue como empezó, pero lo peor fue que mis sospechas se hacían realidad, en cada momento que estaba con Po ella se metía_ -Tigresa y Po estaban viendo la puesta del sol pero Mari se metió entre ellos, en otro momento Tigresa y Po estaban comiendo y Mari llego para sentarse en la mesa con ellos- _Fue cosa de todos los días y ningún solo día nos ha dejado en paz, ya es la segunda semana que estaré aquí y la quiero disfrutar -_ pensó Tigresa molesta, ese día Tigresa y Po estaban comiendo tranquilos en un restaurante-

Vaya que mal...-dijo Tigresa molesta suspirando-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Po confundido-

Bueno venimos aquí por nuestra luna de miel pero últimamente esa mujer se la pasa metiendo sus narices en nuestra relación -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si te entiendo solo nos queda esta semana -dijo Po calmado- bueno ya se, está vez estaremos juntos tú y yo, haremos lo que tú quieras -Tigresa sonrió un poco- te lo prometo

Gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo emocionada- ya se vayamos a una fiesta hoy, dicen que habrá un pequeño festival esta noche -Po asintió, los dos salieron del restaurante pero se volvieron a topar con Mari- ¿ahora que quiere?

Quería invitarlos a un crucero de turistas está tarde, dicen que es muy famoso y también muy divertido -dijo Mari sonriendo-

Lo siento pero -Tigresa se puso frente a Mari con una sonrisa retadora- tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros dos solos -se acercó a Po y le abrazó el brazo derecho- así...que...hasta...luego -Tigresa jalo a Po y se lo llevó con ella, Mari por su parte estaba algo molesta viendo a la pareja- adiós bruja -Tigresa solo sonrió y se burlo mientras Mari se quedo más molesta-

Bueno si quieres podemos hacer algo solo nosotros dos -dijo Takumi sonriendo-

Me duele la cabeza ya no tengo ganas de salir -dijo Mari molesta y se dio la vuelta para irse, más tarde Po estaba arreglando su ropa era un pantalón negro con una camisa negra de bordes azules y una cinta azul en la cintura, mientras tanto Tigresa estaba en el baño arreglándose, se puso algo de maquillaje, un vestido rojo de falda algo larga con tirantes en los hombros y un brazalete con una flor de loto en su mano derecha-

¿Estás lista? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Claro que si -Tigresa salió del baño y se dio una vuelta mostrando su vestido- ¿como se ve?

Hermoso como tú -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió, los dos estaban por salir pero alguien golpeó la puerta muy fuerte-

Ayuda por favor -parecía que era Takumi, Po abrió la puerta y vio a Takumi del otro lado- es Mari mi esposa...no sé qué le pasa -Po puso una cara seria y Tigresa solo se preocupó, los dos estaban en el cuarto de Mari dónde ella se estaba quejando y sujetando su estómago-

¿Ya buscaste ayuda? -dijo Po serio-

No, es que no entiendo bien el idioma -dijo Takumi nervioso-

Misaki podría ser de ayuda -dijo Tigresa preocupada y Po asintió, Po recostó a Mari y le reviso el estomago " _No quiero, no quiero que la toques.."_ pensó Tigresa algo molesta mientras Po pasó sus manos por el estomago de Mari le acarició una de sus manos- ¡Ya deja de tocarlo! -Tigresa gritó molesta ganando la atención de todos- yo...perdón...es que...me molesta que toques a otras mujeres -Tigresa se dio la vuelta dejando a Po sorprendido, Tigresa solo cerró la puerta molesta y se fue-

¿Po que hago? -dijo Takumi nervioso-

Yo...busca a una joven llamada Misaki por lo general está en la recepción ayudando a los turistas -dijo Po serio, Takumi asintió y salió por la puerta principal corriendo, Po se quedo cabeza abajo hasta que Mari comenzó a tocarlo de su brazo- ¿qué haces?

Al fin estamos solos -dijo Mari sonriendo, se acercó a Po y presionó su cuerpo con el de el- vamos...tengamos una aventura, a decir verdad ni yo entiendo porque estás con esa tigresa si puedes estar conmigo, que mal que no me conociste antes que a Tigresa porque yo..

Ya cállate -dijo Po serio y se soltó dejando a Mari sorprendida- te diré esto, no me importa que tengas buenos atributos, no me importa que creas la reina del mundo, Tigresa es cien veces mejor que tú, es hermosa, generosa, y no actúa como una ofrecida como tú -Mari solo hago un grito de sorpresa por eso- me voy, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mí o de mi esposa -Po se fue por la puerta principal dejando a Mari molesta, Takumi entró corriendo y vio a Mari en la cama-

Ese maldito se burlo de mí -dijo Mari molesta mientras Takumi estaba sorprendido- ¡Los separare, juro que haré todo lo que pueda para separarlos! -gritó molesta y Takumi le dio un golpe en la cara, Mari quedo sorprendida y vio a Takumi- ¡¿Como te atreves a pegarme?!

¡Yo soy tú esposo! -Takumi gritó molesto dejando a Mari sorprendida- no deberías ver a otros hombres mi deber es hacerte feliz y tu deber es fijarte solamente en mi -Mari lloro un poco y Takumi la abrazo- juro que te haré feliz -mientras tanto Po estaba recorriendo la aldea buscando a Tigresa mientras parecía que se iba a hacer de noche-

¿Dónde estás? -dijo Po preocupado y siguió corriendo, Tigresa estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que terminó casi golpeándose con un árbol, cuando se fijó estaba en una zona que no conocía-

Un segundo...-Tigresa se preocupó y bajo sus orejas- ¿dónde estoy? ¡Hay no me perdí! -Tigresa comenzó a llorar un poco, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un muelle y se quedó ahí viendo el mar- yo solo quiero tener una vida normal, no quiero que otras mujeres miren a mí Po

Si yo también siento lo mismo cuando otros hombres te miran Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa se dio la vuelta para verlo- hola..

Hola...Po yo...lo siento -dijo Tigresa sonriendo deprimida- sé que solo tratabas de ayudar a Mari en verdad lo siento pero...yo...

Sé que estabas celosa, lo entiendo pero Mari era una mujer muy sucia, solo lo hizo para engañarme -dijo Po calmado- tú eres cien veces mejor -Tigresa sonrió y le dio un abrazo- al final de cuentas no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero aún tenemos tiempo para hacer varias cosas

Eso es verdad pero estando contigo me basta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pero para mí no es suficiente -dijo Po sonriendo- quiero estar contigo -Tigresa asintió, los dos regresaron a su cuarto de hotel, Tigresa se recostó en la cama mostrando que no estaba usando su ropa, Po se sentó junto a ella y la beso, debajo de ese cuarto había otros dos y luego estaba la recepción, Misaki estaba leyendo un libreto y en eso el hotel comenzó a temblar y el techo vibro varias veces, todos los turistas estaban sorprendidos y parecía que había temblores en todo la zona-

Hay ¿qué rayos está pasando? -dijo Misaki nerviosa-

¡Rápido es un terreno! -un oso salió corriendo y gritando asustado mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos-

¡Oh Po! -se escucho un grito de parte de Tigresa dejando sonrojada a Misaki-

Hay tenían que ser Tigresa y Po -dijo Misaki algo irritada, después de un encuentro Tigresa estaba durmiendo complacida en la cama junto a Po, pero algo en su mente la hizo tener un sueño con muchas imágenes-

 _ **Sueño de Tigresa-**_ se veía a Tigresa y a Po meditando en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial-

Po Tigresa es hora de la última fase de su entrenamiento, es hora de que se conviertan en maestros -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a los dos, se veía una luz dorada detrás de Po y Tigresa- dl camino que tendrán que cursar estará lleno de riesgos -Tigresa estaba meditando en una cueva con un dragón hecho de piedra mientras Po estaba en médico de unas rocas rodeado de fuego- pero el poder será revelado con el tiempo

Entonces tendré que regresar a mi ciudad natal -dijo Bianca sonriendo- por alguna razón mi madre la maestra Wen tiene una misión para mi -Bianca estaba usando unas pantaletas azules y una blusa mostrando la mitad de sus senos-

Entonces sere una maestra completa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, la escena cambio y pasó a ver el palacio de Jade escuchando algunos gritos mientras Izanamy sujetaba del cuello a Iza y a Tigresa con sus manos- ya cálmate no que fuera tan malo -Iza estaba sonriendo y Tigresa también pero parecía que Izanamy estaba más que asustado-

¡Le dijeron a Hinata que estoy en esta dimensión y la atrajeron aquí! ¡Me arrancará la cola! -dijo Izanamy asustado, no, aterrado viendo a Tigresa y a Iza, en eso apareció la figura de un Fenix hecho de fuego- ¡Hay aquí viene el monstruo!

¡Iza no tiene la culpa de lo qué pasó! -Tigresa grito algo divertida, una bola de fuego apareció y le dio un fuerte golpe a Izanamy, después se vio a Hinata adulta caminando muy molesta y con una sonrisa mostrando los colmillos viendo a Izanamy, en cambio Izanamy se asusto y se escondió detrás de Tigresa-

¡Raizar Izanamy Shiba tú vendrás conmigo! -Hinata estaba llevándose a a Izanamy hacia el espejo-

¡Auxilio me chupa la bruja! -Izanamy grito asustado clavando sus garras en el suelo-

Irás de regreso conmigo a nuestra dimensión te necesito...-dijo Hinata deprimida mientras Izanamy estaba serio poniéndole atención-

El general Jesker se llevó la espada legendaria de Susanoo y piensa destruir todas las dimensiones -dijo Byakun serio usando un traje de maestro de Kung fu con una lanza en su mano derecha- la reina no has pedido que detengamos este ataque Izanamy, Hinata y yo somos los únicos que podemos hacer este trabajo -Izanamy y Byakun estaban entrenando chocando espada y lanza en un fuerte golpe-

Creo que...estoy embarazada -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Me hubiera gustado ir con el pero sé que lograra defendernos -dijo Bianca sonriendo- en cambio yo tengo que volver a mi ciudad natal aprenderé como ser una Guerrera Nivel maestra

Defiéndete -dijo Hinata seria, usaba guantes negros largos en sus manos, brazaletes negros con borde dorado cerca de sus hombros, usaba un medias en sus piernas de color negras ajustadas a su cuerpo, usaba un sostén y un bikini negro nada más y estaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve- pelea Guerrero del Sol -frente a ella estaba Izanamy y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo hasta que golpeó el suelo con las manos y creó piedras de hielo que perforaron el cuerpo de Izanamy dejandolo herido y escupió sangre de su boca- así nunca podrás recuperar tu Modo Explosivo -Izanamy estaba arrodillado frente a ella y golpeó el suelo molesto-

No sea quien sea Kai pero se las verá con la maestra Tigresa la Guerrera dragón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mostrando su brazo derecho flexionando un músculo-

Pero esta vez no viene solo -dijo Po serio, apareció una esfera verde de energía en medio de un campo y con el apareció Kai junto a otros dos guerreros, en medio del bosque se veía a Li atacó de un pie y colgando de un árbol- ¡Ya estuvo bueno de esa vieja gritona!

No es una vieja gritona es un viejo que grita como vieja -dijo Tigresa calmada liberando a Li y lo dejó caer en el suelo-

Soy Li Shang y vine a buscar a mi hijo -dijo Li sonriendo, Li estaba abrazando a Po el cual estaba incómodo mientras Shifu tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y oreja-

Esta vez la pelea será más difícil tendremos que irá la aldea de los pandas -dijo Po serio-

¿Tú crees que mi madre...y tú...padre...se sienten...atraídos..? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo como Li y Suni estaban chocando narices y Po termino vomitando mientras Tigresa tenía los ojos en blanco-

Tienes el apoyo de los guardianes -dijo Boa sonriendo, Iza tenía el vientre ligeremente inflado y James estaba más alejado y Bianca sonreía-

Destruire todo lo que Oogway dejó para ustedes -dijo Kai sonriendo, junto a él estaba Tai Lung y un lobo idéntico a Izanamy con ojos morados-

No puedo decirle mis sentimientos hacia el -dijo Hinata un poco deprimida, estaba sentada sobre Izanamy, se acercó y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos-

Ese monstruo convirtió a Iza en piedra -dijo Bianca molesta viendo al lobo idéntico a Izanamy- Izanamy tienes que volver pronto - Izanamy estaba emanando una energía dorada y roja-

Es hora de ir más allá de nuestros límites -dijo Byakun serio, Byakun, Izanamy y Hinata estaban expulsando una aura dorada en lo que parecía ser el mundo espiritual viendo a un tigre blanco con una espada negra de doble filo-

Me convertiré en el nuevo dios del mundo -dijo el tigre sonriendo levantando la espada- destruire todas las dimensiones y a todos Byakun, Izanamy y Hinata estaban heridos tirados en el suelo-

Izanamy todavía no estás dando tu máximo poder expulsa todo tu poder -Hinata estaba preocupada-

¡Yo no me detendré hasta que te derrote Jesker! -Izanamy abrió los ojos mostrando que eran amarillos, una aura negra y azul choco on unas flamas doradas causando un fuerte impacto-

Está ves nosotros seremos los que hagan un sacrificio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Tomare todo el chi de este lugar -dijo Kai sonriendo-

¿Estás listo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo brillando en energía dorada-

Por supuesto -dijo Po sonriendo expulsando energía dorada, los dos formaron un fénix y un dragón de energía chi-

Solo quedó yo y no habrá nada que me mueva -dijo Bianca sería viendo al lobo y este le mostró cuatro piedras hechas de chip con la figura de Iza, James, Boa y un cuarto en la última- _**-fin del sueño-**_

Tigresa se levanto sorprendida viendo a los lados y luego vio a Po dormir a su lado " _Que sueño más real"_ pensó nerviosa-

 _ **Nota- todo el lemon se va a Necesidad Sexual**_


	103. Chapter 103

_**El viaje a la ciudad natal de Bianca**_

En alguna de las islas entre Japón y China Tigresa y Po estaban celebrando su luna de miel por lo menos dos semanas completas, la primera semana había sido difícil para Tigresa pero logró darle un giro a las cosas y ahora estaba en su cuarto de hotel hablando con Po-

Y eso fue lo que vi en mi sueño -dijo Tigresa calmada y preocupada tapando su pecho con la sabana de la cama- lo más extraño y es que se sintió muy real

Por cómo los describes creo que tuviste una premonición -dijo Po serio y Tigresa se preocupó-

¡Hay no una premonición! ¡Cielos que horrible! ¡Me muero! -Tigresa gritó asustada y Po levantó una ceja confundido- ¿que es una premonición? -Po se golpeó la cara sonriendo un poco y luego la vio-

Una premonición son predicciones del futuro que normalmente se aparecen en tu sueños o cuando estás meditando -dijo Po calmado- por lo que viste parece ser que nuestro problemas van a aumentar en el futuro pero parece que no todo será malo

Tienes razón, mejor descansemos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se recostaron en la cama y disfrutaron un rato juntos, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade los guardianes se habían quedado en el palacio de Jade, Shifu estaba molesto viendo que todos los guardianes holgazaneaban o jugaban en ves de entrenar, Iza estaba dándole de comer a Isaac el cual estaba sentado en el costado derecho de Izanamy mientras Izanamy estaba dormido en el suelo acostado como un animal común y corriente, Hinata por su parte estaba dormida en la espalda de Izanamy hecha bolita, Iza estaba sonriendo hasta que escucho un ronroneo de una cierta felina y gruño, Bianca estaba dormida en el lado izquierdo de Izanamy pero ella estaba recostada en sobre sus manos-

¿Te largas Bianca? -dijo Iza molesta- trato de darle de comer a mi hijo

Hay no me molestes abuela -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¡¿Cómo que abuela?! -Iza grito molesta, Bianca se levanto y las dos se comenzaron a gruñír de frente, mientras Izanamy se quejó levantándose un poco alertando a ambas hembras- hay perdón amor ¿te despertamos?

Un poco -dijo Izanamy algo dormido, se acostó de nuevo y volvió a cerrar los ojos- recuerden que necesitamos descansar y luego tomaremos un entrenamiento para empezar el entrenamiento para despertar los poderes en nivel maestro -las dos hembras asintieron y se relajaron un momento hasta que Shifu llegó-

¡¿Por qué no están entrenando?! -Shifu grito molesto-

Porque mi cuerpo está lesionado -dijo Boa tomando algo de sol junto a Víbora con dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos-

Me rompí el rabo -dijo James aburrido el estaba sentado en una esquina leyendo un libro para adultos-

Me duele el cuerpo -dijo Iza aburrida- son esos días

Me duelen las pompis -dijo Bianca aburrida-

Tengo flojera -dijo Izanamy medio dormido-

No puedo creerlo son los Guerreros más fuertes de China y Japón y se la pasan tirados en el suelo como vagabundos -dijo Shifu algo molesto- ¿dónde están Grulla, Mantis y Mono?

Estan en el gimnasio dijeron que eso los despertaba -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Ven ellos si está entrenando -dijo Shifu serio, los demás solo soltaron un ruido de aburrimiento- hay son unos...hijos...de su...-Iza le gruño señalando a Isaac y a Hinata- bueno pues maestra Bianca le llegó este mensaje de parte del maestro Leo -mostró una carta en su mano-

¿Para mí? -dijo Bianca confundida, tomó la carta y la abrió- veamos Bianca debes...venir...bla bla amigos...bla bla...oh uh

¿Es algo malo? -dijo James preocupado-

No es nada malo tal parece que mi antigua maestra quiere verme por alguna razón importante -dijo Bianca sorprendida- vaya mi maestra y mis antiguos compañeros no los he visto en mucho tiempo me pregunto ¿cómo estarán?

Bianca ¿ellos saben que...tu bueno...te ves...así? -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Bueno si, solo mi equipo y maestra saben que soy súper hermosa y fabulosa -dijo Bianca sonriendo los demás negaron un poco por eso- pero me pregunto para ¿qué me quiere?, bueno Izanamy empieza a empacar nos vamos en dos minutos

Eh? ¿Disculpa? -dijeron Iza e Izanamy confundidos- ¿por qué te vas a llevar a mi novio contigo? -dijo Iza molesta-

Porque podría necesitar ayuda además Izanamy es el macho más fuerte que conozco -dijo Bianca sonriendo- vamos solo préstamelo un cuantos días

Ah no de ninguna manera te daré a mi novio para que le hagas algo indebido -dijo Iza molesta-

Por favor quedamos que lo compartiríamos dale un tiempo -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Puedo darles mi opinión? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

¡No! -dijeron Bianca e Iza molestas e Izanamy bajo las orejas asustado-

Por favor solo serán unos días, quedamos que tú y yo lo compartiríamos sé amable quieres -dijo Bianca molesta, Iza recordó una conversación que tuvo con Bianca mientras Izanamy había estado peleando contra Po, esa vez habían quedado que las dos serían sus novias ya que ambas tenían fuertes sentimientos por el-

¡Haaaaaaaaaaashsssss! Está bien -dijo Iza molesta- pero solo unos días y me lo quedo un mes

Gracias luego te lo pago -dijo Bianca sonriendo- vamonos Izanamy esta semana serás mío

Me tratan igual que a una naranja -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Espera ¿llevarás a este...fenómeno y no a mi? -dijo James ofendido señalando a Izanamy, Bianca asintio algo molesta- pensé que era tu mejor amiguis...-James usó una voz un poco extraña y afeminada- quiero decir pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo

No pienses mal James yo te quiero pero como mi hermanito ay amante de los músculos -dijo Bianca sonriendo y la palabra "hermanito" resonó en la cabeza de James una y otra vez, James estaba vagando por el espacio de su mente con los ojos en blanco- ¿James? ¿James? -lo llamo pero este no reaccionaba- bueno no importa vamos Izanamy tenemos cosas por hacer -Bianca sonrio, después de una hora los dos ya estaban listos para irse-

Ten mucho cuidado -dijo Iza preocupada- no hables con desconocidos, no te muevas con brusquedad y trata de coordinar tus movimientos mientras duermes recuerda que aveces atacas mientras duermes

Si iza descuida todo estará bien -dio Izanamy sonriendo- no pasara nada malo -Iza asintio-

Confió plenamente en ti pero en esa gata no -dijo Iza sonriendo y luego vio molestaba Bianca la cual se estaba riendo un poco- cuídate pero antes -lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso en los labios de forma algo brusca y salvaje cuando lo soltó dejo una línea de saliva- para que me recuerdes -Izanamy asintio sonriendo algo boba mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Bien nos vemos en unos días -dijo Bianca sonriendo mientras tomaba a Izanamy del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevaba con ella, los demás solos se despedían de ellos-

Bien hagan sus apuestas -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Yo apuesto a que tortura a Izanamy de la forma más sexy -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Yo digo que Izanamy regresa con la hombría partida -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Yo apuesto a que Bianca lo abandona primero -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Yo apuesto a que Izanamy se pierde o muere -dijo Mantis sonriendo dejando a los demás confundidos- pero que muere de que Bianca lo usa tango hasta exprimirlo completamente -los demás se rieron un poco-

Pues yo apuesto a que terminan juntos en un romántico momento -dijo Boa sonriendo, las apuestas siguieron mientras James estaba deprimido y guardando silencio, Iza estaba preocupada por Izanamy y más porque iba con Bianca, después de un rato de viaje Izanamy se estaba poniendo un poco incomodo por el silencio-

Y bien Bianca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Bianca le puso atención- ¿cómo fue que te uniste a tu maestra?

¿Quieres saber eso? -dijo Bianca sorprendida e Izanamy asintio- bueno mi historia es de hace unos 22 años yo apenas tenía unos 5 años cuando mi maestra nos encontró a mí y a mi hermano

 _ **Recuerdo de Bianca-**_ _Yo estaba bajo el cuidado de mi hermano mayor Rayko, el cual era mayor que yo por cinco años-_ En medio de una ciudad había un mercado donde se podía a ver muchos animales reunidos, había un puesto de frutas con un ganso atendiéndolo, el ganso sintió un aire pasar por su hombro derecho y luego se vio una mano algo pequeña tomar una manzana, el ganso se giró y no vio nada, se quedo un poco confundido y luego sintió que algo le tocaba la espalda lo cual era una cola de tigre algo corta, el ganso se giró y vio que no había nada detrás de él, mientras estaba volteado dos manos pequeñas tomaron dos manzanas más y se fueron con ellas, el ganso estaba molesto tratando de entender que pasaba, debajo del puerto se podía ver a un par de tigres blancos de ojos azules, un tigre de 10 años y una tigresa de unos cinco años, los dos se estaban riendo y se fueron alejando de ahí-

Buen trabajo al distraerlo Bianca -dijo el tigre sonriendo y le dio una manzana a la tigresa-

Gracias hermano pero apenas pude distraerlo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- tan solo pudimos conseguir tres manzanas Rayko

Descuida con esto basta por ahora -dijo Rayko sonriendo, los dos comieron las manzanas mientras caminaban por las calles- me pregunto si algún día dejaremos de robar tanto -en medio de los habitantes estaba una leoparda de las nieves la cual escucho a Rayko-

Bueno no tenemos padre, ni siquiera se leer -dijo Bianca sonriendo- por mi está bien mientras esté contigo por mi no hay problema -siguió comiendo la manzana mientras Rayko estaba sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña abandona a las fuera de la casa, los dos niños estaban tranquilos hasta que se escucharon pasos afuera de al casa, la puerta fue rota de un golpe y frente a ellos había muchos animales en su mayoría cocineros al parecer-

¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijo Rayko asustado, mientras Bianca se escondió detrás de él-

Ustedes son los ladrones, nos han robado muchas cosas por meses -dijo un cerdo molesto, los demás animales estaban gritando- haremos que nos paguen lo que nos robaron

Pero señor no tenemos dinero -dijo Rayko asustado abrazando a Bianca- por favor solo..

¡A callar! -gritó un ganso enojado y los dos niños se asustaron- aunque no les guste este será su castigo por robar, ¡Todos preparense para golpearlos! -algunos sacaron algunos utensilios y se acercaron, jalaron a Bianca de la cola y a Rayko lo jalaron de la cabeza, a los dos comenzaron a golpearlos en el cuerpo y cabeza con algunos artículos de madera o metal, los dos estaba gritando y llorando por el dolor pero una figura femenina apareció en la puerta-

¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Deténganse! -gritó una mujer molesta desde la puerta, todos los animales se detuvieron un momento y la vieron, los niños estaban heridos y vieron a una leoparda de las nieves usando un atuendo de maestro de Kung Fu en color azul rey con bordes amarillos- dejen en paz a estos niños o sentirán un dolor peor que estar en el infierno

Pro...pero..maestra Wen...ellos..-dijo un cerdo asustado pero Wen apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra una pared y la rompió quedando atorado, algunos se asustaron y fueron retrocediendo-

Ahora les toca su castigo a cada uno -dijo Wen molesta y todos los animales gritaron asustados, se escucharon varios golpes y gritos dentro de la casa, después de un rato los animales estaban tirados en el suelo mientras Wen se limpiaba las manos- que desastre -se acero a Bianca y la cargo un momento en sus brazos como si fuera una bebe- ¿estás bien pequeña?

Creo...-Bianca tenía una herida en la cabeza por donde le salía algo de sangre, Wen se asusto un poco- pero..mi hermano...-Wen vio a Rayko tirado en el suelo sintiendo algo de dolor- ¿nos va a ayudar?

Oh, descuida querida los ayudaré como pueda -dijo Wen deprimida, a los dos los llevo al palacio del Rayo cargándolos y los dejo en la clínica, Rayko tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, lo limpio de sus heridas y le puso algunas vendas en los brazos, pecho y pierna derecha, le cubrió la cabeza con un pedazo de tela y luego lo dejo descansar-

¿Cómo está mi hermano? -dijo Bianca preocupada-

Estará bien solo necesitará descansar -dijo Wen calmada- ven tengo que curarte -Wen la volvió a cargar y la llevo a otro cuarto, la sentó y reviso sus heridas, las limpio y luego aplicó una mezcla de hierbas, se la colocó en alguna partes para evitar que se infectara, la vendo un poco y luego la dejo sentarse en una cama- explícame ¿por que te estaban golpeando?

Mi hermano y yo, somos huérfanos, tenemos que robar a los puestos de comida para tener algo que comer -dijo Bianca llorando un poco, Wen bajo la mirada un poco- yo..no quiero perder a mi hermano... por favor no nos mande a la carcel

Hay cariño, no lo haré sabes que, olvídate de robar desde ahora -dijo Wen calmada- desde ahora tú te quedarán a vivir conmigo en mi palacio -Bianca estaba sorprendida mientras Wen la abrazo sonriendo- sé que no debes tener padres pero puedes pensar en mí como tú madre -le acarició la cabeza con su mentón y Bianca comenzó a llorar-

 _Desde ese momento entendí lo que se sentía tener el amor de una madre_ -Wen y Bianca estaba hablando sonriendo, Wen le puso un vestido a Bianca haciendo que las dos sonrieran- _Ella me dio un hogar, ropa, comida_ -Wen estaba sentada en la cama con Rayko a su lado y Bianca estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras las dos leían un libro- _me enseñó a leer y a escribir, ella fue mi madre_ **-Fin del recuerdo-**

Y así fue como la maestra Wen me adoptó a mi y a mi hermano -dijo Bianca calmada pero respiraba algo agitada y estaba sonrojada, Izanamy por su parte estaba lagrimeando un poco con los ojos grandes de forma graciosa-

Que crueldad de esos sujetos, pero que bonita historia -dijo Izanamy calmado, Bianca camino por una roca y se sujeto de un árbol quedando inclinada- ¿Bianca estás bien?

No lo sé...-dijo Bianca más roja de lo normal, Izanamy la sujeto y la hizo sentarse- siento que tengo sueño, cansancio y mucho calor...-lo pensó un momento y sus ojos se volvieron blancos- ¡No me digas que estoy embarazada por hacerlo constantemente hasta que exprimo todito! -Izanamy se sonrojó y luego se asusto un momento-

Debe...ser..otra cosa...si eso -dijo Izanamy nervioso moviendo los brazos a los lados como loco- déjame revisar -pegó su frente con la de ella- estás ardiendo en fiebre -se alejó y la cargo- debes estar enferma

¿Enferma? -dijo Bianca sorprendida- no, necesitaré algo de medicinas para esto

Debes descansar un rato -Izanamy la cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar por el bosque, el día se oscureció y comenzó a llover- rayos ¿por que ahora? -Izanamy corrió en medio del bosque y encontró una cabaña abandonada, abrió la puerta con la cola y entro para dejar a Bianca en el suelo con cuidado, había algo de leña, la corto y formó una fogata en frente de Bianca, encendió la fogata dejando que Bianca se calentara con ella- qué suerte tuvimos en encontrar este lugar -Bianca estaba frente a la fogata y estaba calentando sus manos-

Si, gracias por traerme hasta aquí -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si déjame ver -Izanamy la reviso y suspiro- todavía tienes mucha fiebre, será mejor que te quites la ropa mojada a este paso seguirás perdiendo temperatura corporal -Bianca asintió pero no se movía parecía que estaba un poco aturdida- ya se, tendré que quitarme la ropa para que no te sientas incómoda -Izanamy se quitó la playera revelando que tenía una playera azul debajo, se quitó su traje quedando solamente en ropa interior- listo -Bianca sonrío un poco- ¿qué pasa?

Nada...solo..que hasta ahora los dos no habíamos estado solos -dijo Bianca sonriendo- Iza siempre está contigo ya que tú te quedaste por ella, pero jeje jamás esperaba enamorarme de ti también y mucho menos que me aceptarás como una novia también -Izanamy estaba tranquilo- han cambiado muchas cosas

Si la primera vez que te vi, habías perdido tu disfraz de Byakun quedando casi desnuda frente a mi, eso me sorprendió bastante -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- después de eso tardamos meses en aceptar nuestro sentimientos también

Si, también ya me has visto desnuda así que no hay problema -Bianca suspiro y se acostó en el suelo, Bianca estiro su pierna derecha tratando de quitarse los vendajes que llevaba en sus tobillos pero no podía, le costaba algo de trabajo-

Bianca ¿puede desnudarte? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Bianca lo vio- tienes problemas es mejor que te ayude

Si hazlo -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó y le quitó los vendajes de ambos tobillos haciendo que suspirara un poco de alivio, lo siguiente fue la cinta de su cintura, se la quitó dejando el pantalón suelto " _muy bien tengo que ayudar a Bianca, está enferma así que Izanamy controla tus impulsos carnales_ " pensó Izanamy nervioso, le fue bajando el pantalón a Bianca revelando unas pantaletas azules, apenas estaba quitándole el pantalón se soltó algo de vapor, Bianca estaba respirando agitada y sonrojada, cosa que no ayudaba a que Izanamy se calmara, le quito del pantalón y Bianca termino acostada, estaba mojada del cuerpo, la ropa se le pegaba y le dejaba marcadas las curvas de todo su cuerpo-

Ahora tu camisa -dijo Izanamy calmado y Bianca asintió, Izanamy le abrió la camisa y está solto algo de vapor, debajo de la camisa de Bianca se podía ver que usaba un vendaje para sus senos como sostén, siguió abriendo hasta su estómago el cual era plano, con músculos ligeramente marcados _"Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate"_ pensó Izanamy nervioso, siguió abriendo la blusa de Bianca hasta que se la quitó, colocó toda la ropa de Bianca frente al fuego para dejar que se secara- _De alguna manera logre controlarme_

Izanamy...mis vendas -dijo Bianca calmada- necesito que me las quites no puedo respirar -Bianca acero más su busto e Izanamy solo estaba tragando grueso y sudando a mares- hazlo

Si lo haré -dijo Izanamy nervioso, se acercó a Bianca y pasó sus manos por la espalda para deshacer el nudo de las vendas, cuando lo hizo los senos de Bianca salieron rebotaron y ella respiro un poco agitada, los senos de Bianca eran grandes, redondos y con pesones rosados claros, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado, encontró una tela seca y se la puso encima para cubrirla-

Gracias me siento mejor -dijo Bianca sonriendo- lamento ser una carga así

No te hechos la culpa, te enfermaste de repente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- eso no se controla

Está bien...pero Izanamy...pareces bastante mal -dijo Bianca sonriendo e Izanamy no entendió- bueno...está bien grande -Izanamy se quedo un momento quiero y luego se sorprendió- como si dijera "Aquí estoy"

Ohuuuu jajaja -Izanamy grito y luego se dio la vuelta riendo- ¡Bueno como hombre es lógico que tenga reflejos biológicos! ¡Todos es normal pero no me aprovecharía si estuvieras enferma! ¡Por eso olvida todo eso Jajajaja! -lo dijo de forma rápida dejando a Bianca sonriendo-

Está bien, aunque me alegra que tengas esa reacción por mi -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ahora entiendo que también te gusto y no me comparo con Iza ahora, yo solo quiero estar contigo -Izanamy asintió tranquilo, la abrazo y comenzó a soltar ligeras ondas de energía roja- que cálido...¿que es esto?

Lo llamo onda llameante -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aveces la uso cuando tengo frío

Dime algo...si te incomoda no contestes -dijo Bianca calmada e Izanamy asintio- ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en un Guardian? -Izanamy se quedó callado viendo el fuego- está bien si no quieres contestar

Yo...-Izanamy se quedó viendo el fuego- yo...fui elegido por el árbol sagrado qué hay en mi aldea, ese día sufrimos una traicion y estalló una gran pelea, algunos de mis compañeros perdieron la vida esa noche, todavía lo recuerdo -vio su mano y la abrió- sostuve a un amigo en mis brazos y el murió entregándome un arma importante, pero no solo fue la espada, el me hizo jurar que protegiera todo lo que amara con mi fuerza, el quería que yo protegiera todo lo que el una vez amo, todo lo que él defendió -Bianca estaba sorprendida escuchando la historia- cuando ataban por atacar mi aldea entonces no lo pensé dos veces y pelee junto a mis compañeros, en un momento les pedí que me dieran su energía y ellos aceptaron cuando me la dieron descubrí mi forma de Guardian y logre liberar mi poder oculto

Entonces ¿así fue como te convertiste en el Guerrero del sol? -dijo Bianca sorprendida e Izanamy asintió- es casi como lo que ocurrió con mi hermano

Si casi, en ese momento entendí que la fuerza que tenía no era la suficiente así que decidí hacerme más fuerte, me esforcé demasiado para conseguir el nivel que tengo ahora, no importa si otros me odian por ser fuerte o por ser como soy, proteger lo que más amo es lo más importante para mí -dijo Izanamy serio- no quiero perder a nadie más de nuevo, ya he perdido demasiado -Bianca estaba sorprendida y más cuando Izanamy estaba llorando un poco, se acercó y lo abrazo-

No tienes que preocuparte de perder a nadie más -dijo Bianca sonriendo- sé que tú podrás con todo lo que se atraviese por tu camino sin importar que

Gracias Bianca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tranquilamente- ven debes descansar -la abrazo y Bianca se durmió mientras Izanamy escuchaba como la lluvia seguía cayendo un poco en el techo, la fogata se había apagado, la oscuridad y la lluvia lo calmaban más de lo pensado-

 _Proteger lo que más amo, eso siempre lo decía y cuando el enemigo más fuerte aparecía siempre perdía, perdí a mi padre a los 13 años, poco después llegó mi hermana menor y de ahí perdí a mi madre a los 15 años, perdí a mi abuelo y maestro en mi última pelea_ -Izanamy apretó su puño izquierdo mientras apretaba un poco más los dientes- _tengo que ser más fuerte, porque Bianca tú eres muy especial para mí y lo menos que quiero es perderte, ni a ti ni a Iza, no puedo prometer mucho pero juro que haré todo lo que pueda para protegerlas_ -Izanamy se durmió después de un momento-

Vamos honey despierta -Bianca movía a Izanamy hasta que el despertó- ya es de mañana vamos tenemos que seguir caminando por un rato más

Bianca ¿como te sientes? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya mejor, gracias por cuidar de mi en la noche -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los dos se vistieron y salieron de la cabaña para seguir con su camino- debido a mi fiebre y el descanso perdimos mucho tiempo hay que reponerlo debimos ir corriendo a cuatro patas, los dos asintieron y fueron corriendo a cuatro patas de ah, siguieron corriendo por unas horas hasta que un fuerte sonido de crujido los distrajo- ¡Alto! ¡Hay una bestia enorme que se acerca! Debemos que tener cuidado -Bianca pasó a su forma de Guardiana mientras Izanamy se sujetaba el estomago, se escuchó el mismo sonido y eso alertó más a Bianca- parece que está detrás de mi

Soy..yo -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y desvío la mirada-

¿Como que eres tú? -dijo Bianca confundida, Izanamy solo cerró los ojos y el sonido parecía que venía de su estómago- santo cielo suena a que tienes un monstruo ahí dentro

Lo siento mucho -dijo Izanamy avergonzado, después de unas horas Izanamy estaba caminando sonriendo tallando su estómago ligeramente inflado- que rico comí me encanto

No puedo creerlo, 16 platos de fideos, 300 dumplings, 24 manzanas y un pastel completo me sorprendes -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Bueno es que consumo tanto como mi cuerpo me lo pida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- como peleador debo consumir al menos la comida de 50 personas

Me pregunto cómo sería una hija nuestra con ese estomago -dijo Bianca en un tono bajo-

¿Que dices? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No, nada, nada, jaja -dijo Bianca nerviosa, los dos estaban caminando y después de dos días los dos llegaron a una aldea viendo un palacio de color azul rey con el símbolo de la gema de Bianca en el frente- aquí estamos, el palacio del Rayo mi hogar


	104. Chapter 104

_**El hogar de Bianca**_

Bianca e Izanamy estaban de la entrada de la aldea del palacio del Rayo, Bianca estaba un poco nerviosa viendo que había muchos animales en el camino-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Bianca estaba nerviosa viendo a los habitantes- sé que debe haber pasado mucho tiempo pero no olvides que este es tu hogar, de seguro muchos deben estar esperando tu regreso

No, es eso -dijo Bianca nerviosa- es que...cuando...me fui no fue en buenas condiciones...-Bianca se sonrojó levemente, de su playera saco un pergamino y lo abrió- está es una lista de todas las cosas que grite antes de irme -Izanamy leyó la carta quedando sorprendido-

¡Waou! Jamás había leído o escuchado tantas palabrotas desde que Hinata dio a luz -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo la lista- increíble...al cocinero que golpeó a mi hermano, tomare un cuchillo y le cortaré los...hay para después...metérselos...por...el, ok ya lei suficiente -Izanamy cerró la lista y vio a Bianca la cual estaba riendo un poco nerviosa- vamos todo estará bien -Izanamy pasó su brazo por su espalda y Bianca suspiro-

Bien vamos -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los dos se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la aldea, todos los habitantes estaban viendo a Bianca y comenzaron murmurar entre ellos- parece que...están hablando de mi

No les hagas caso -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Miren es ella -dijo un ganso sorprendido- ¿por que regreso?

¿Con quién viene? ¿Es su novio? -dijo una cerda confundida, Bianca estaba viendo a los lados pero todos estaban viéndola con algo de enojo- ¿acaso sabe todo lo que ha pasado después de sé que fue?

De seguro ni le importa -dijo dijo una gansa sería, más comentarios siguieron llegando pero Bianca no les hacía caso y seguía caminando junto a Izanamy, los dos tardaron un poco pero llegaron al centro de la aldea, Izanamy se detuvo un momento y levanto las orejas-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Bianca confundida, Izanamy la tuvo en sus brazos y salgo a un lado esquivando una ataque de electricidad negra, miro a los lados y vio a una pantera de ojos verdes, macho- ¿quién fue?

Finalmente apareces en tu verdadera forma -dijo la pantera calmado, estaba usando un traje de combate de color negro con bordes amarillos, están de brazos cruzados desde un techo- ¿que vienes buscando aquí? Bianca

Yo debería decírtelo San ¿por que nos atacaste? -dijo Bianca molesta e Izanamy bajo a Bianca con cuidado- ven aquí y pelea de una vez -San saltó desde el techo y s puso frente a ella-

No has cambiado nada pero ¿y tú disfraz Byakun? -dijo San serio-

Ya no necesito ponérmelo, acepte quién soy y no cambiare eso -dijo Bianca calmada- además San ¿qué haces aquí? La maestra me mando un mensaje que viniera eso es todo lo que voy a decirte -se cruzó de brazos-

Está bien -dijo San serio y luego vio a Izanamy el cual estaba confundido- ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña?

Yo soy Izanamy Shiba un gusto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y yo soy...

El es mi novio -dijo Bianca calmada y San se sorprendió un momento- ¿qué pasa tienes alguna queja?

No ninguna -dijo San serio- será mejor que vayas al palacio la maestra te debe estar esperando -San saltó y pasó saltando de techo en techo alejándose de ahí-

¿Quién era el? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

El es un compañero de entrenamiento llamado San, también es mi ex novio -dijo Bianca calmada e Izanamy dio un grito de sorpresa- ¿que? ¿Acaso pensaste que no tendría novios?

No, solo me sorprendió bastante -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- dime ¿hay algún otro novio que deba conocer? ¿Algún otro secretillo por ahí?

No, ninguno -dijo Bianca sonriendo, lo abrazo de su brazo derecho y lo comenzó a jalar rumbo al palacio, los dos llegaron al palacio el cual no tenía tantas escaleras pero si se veía algo amplio, siguieron subiendo hasta ver a la maestra Wen frente a ellos, la maestra Wen estaba sentada en el suelo en pose de meditación con los ojos cerrados, Bianca se acercó algo nerviosa- He vuelto a casa mama -se inclinó-

¿Eso es todo lo qué dirás a tu madre? -dijo Wen calmada sin ver a Bianca-

Mama...-Bianca suspiro y se levanto- lamento mucho no haber venido mama, también tuve que dejar de lado mi disfraz y me acepte a mí misma...

No me refiero a eso -dijo Wen calmada y abrió suspiro ojos sonriendo- ¿no dirás hay mama que bueno es verte? Lamento no haberte mandado cartas, lamento no darte nietos o traerte uno ahora -Bianca se golpeó la cara sorprendida mientras Izanamy solo sonreía con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Mama, por favor aún soy muy joven, joven y sexy para tener hijos -dijo Bianca algo avergonzado-

Hay hija, está pobre y anciana maestra del Kung Fu quiere tener nietos y jugar con ellos -dijo Wen sonriendo, Bianca estaba avergonzada un poco, las dos siguieron hablando d lo mismo mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido-

 _No sé dónde he visto esta escena antes..._ -pensó Izanamy confundido- _si se que la he visto...antes...pero ¿donde?_

¿Y este joven quién es? -dijo Wen sonriendo-

El es Izanamy y es mi novio -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Un gusto me llamo Shiba Izanamy, salgo con su hija y es un gusto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso- su hija me lo hace constantemente casi tres veces por día

Jajaja si ella es así insaciable -dijo Wen riendo un poco mientras Bianca se tapaba la cara sonrojada- hay aveces creo que fue mi culpa descubrí que mojaba la cama hasta los ocho años -Bianca levanto las orejas sorprendida- un día tuve que limpiarla frente a sus amiguitos y luego tuve que lavar la cama mientras ella estaba esperando a su baño

¡Mama! -Bianca grito avergonzada mientras Izanamy se reía un poco-

Bueno después hablábamos de cosas los dos pueden pasar -dijo Wen sonriendo, los dos la siguieron pero Bianca le dio un codazo a Izanamy en el estomago algo molesta mientras Izanamy reía un poco, al entrar vieron a San pero también estaban un buey de lodo café claro y ojos amarillos usando un pantalón vino, también estaba una leoparda de las nieves con ojos azules claros usando un traje similar al de Bianca pero en color azul celeste y por último estaba una águila hembra de ojos amarillos usando una cinta amarilla en el pecho- ellos son mis estudiantes el es Bult -señaló al buey el cual sonrió- ella es Ming -la leoparda asintió sonriendo mientras Izanamy notó que sus pechos eran algo planos- ella es Wings -la águila levanto el ala derechas y supongo que ya conocieron a San

Si ya tuvimos algo parecido a un placer -dijo Izanamy calmado, San por su parte le estaba enviando miradas de odio hacia Izanamy- ¿por que siento que quiere matarme?

Porque quiere hacerlo -dijo Bianca sorprendida- bueno chicos me da gusto de volver a verlos después de mucho tiempo

Si pero al menos te hubieras dignado a vernos una vez al año -dijo Ming sonriendo-

Yo tengo una duda más grande ¿que le pasó a tu disfraz? -dijo Wings sorprendida- pensé que querías ser Byakun...

Si verán no lo tomen a mal pero quería ser yo misma, pensé que después de mucho ocultarme tendría que sacar mi verdadero yo, es decir en Japón hay una guardiana y en China hay dos también -dijo Bianca sonriendo- lo vi todo más claro después de eso

Ya dinos la verdad -dijo Bult sonriendo-

Tenía un hermoso vestido en forma de macho pero se me quemo y tuve que quedarme así porque todo me vieron semi desnuda -dijo Bianca calmada-

¡Esa es nuestra Bianca! -gritó Bult sonriendo- bueno y ¿quién es el? -señaló a Izanamy el cual estaba sonriendo incómodo-

El es Izanamy mi novio -dijo Bianca sonriendo- y es el Guerrero más fuerte que conozco -Izanamy río un poco nervioso- el me cuido mientras me dio un poco de fiebre

¿Fiebre? Si bien te gusto la inyección de carne caliente ¿verdad? -dijo Bult sonriendo, Ming sonrió mostrando sus dedos formando un anillo donde metía un dedo haciendo que Bianca se sonrojara-

Aaaa eso, esa gran inyección siempre me la da -dijo Bianca sonriendo frotando una mejilla sonrojada- hay aveces ni puedo caminar -San estaba gruñendo clavando sus garras en sus manos apretando los puños del enojo-

Hay por favor puede que lo hagas mucho con el pero conmigo fue más sentimental -dijo San molesto dejando que Izanamy levantara una ceja confundido-

Mmm no, con el si siento mucha emoción -dijo Bianca sonriendo- no es tan Rapido

Si soy Rapido pero de seguro soy más fuerte -dijo San sonriendo-

No, el es más resistente y fuerte -dijo Bianca sonriendo- justo lo que yo necesito

Uuuuuuu -dijeron el resto de los compañeros de Bianca mientras Izanamy estaba confundido con la cola doblada en forma de un signo de interrogación-

Así...pues yo seré el dueño de tu primera vez -dijo San sonriendo-

El la tiene más grande -dijo Bianca sonriendo, San se quedo sorprendido y los demás vieron a Izanamy el cual no entendía mucho-

No creo ser tan alto o ¿si? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿Enserio...el? ¿Tú lo...prefieres...a él? -dijo San sorprendido y nervioso, los demás estaban tratando de no reír- pues..ah..yo...-Bianca estaba sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se acercó para abrazar a Izanamy y le dio un beso en los labios, lo dejo un momento y San comenzó a gruñir algo enojado- ¡Tu! -San señaló a Izanamy- ¡Te retó a una pelea ahora mismo!

Que interesante -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien tú di dónde y cuándo -Izanamy se cruzó de brazos-

¡Aquí y ahora! -San estaba serio-

Espera San vayamos al patio donde podrán pelear con gusto -dijo Wen sonriendo- yo también quiero ver las habilidades de un Guerrero de Japón -Izanamy asintió sonriendo- bien síganme -el grupo recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a un patio con un cuadro hecho de piedra rodeado de hierva, en el centro del cuadro estaba la imagen de un tigre blanco con una esfera en su pata derecha, parecía que estaba rugiendo en medio de los cielos-

El símbolo de Bianca, Byakko el tigre blanco ¿o no? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Así es nuestro palacio a sido el Guardian de la Gema del Tigre por siglos, así como el palacio Imperial tiene al feliz y el palacio de Jade al dragón nosotros tenemos al Tigre blanco que purifica los malos espíritus -dijo Wen sonriendo-

No sabía que tenías esa clase de poder -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Bueno es algo que todavía no despierto -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero creo que cuando consiga mi Nivel Maestra podré hacerlo -Izanamy asintió sonriendo mientras San estaba de brazos cruzados en un extremo, Izanamy sonrió y se quitó la camisa mostrando su cuerpo entrenado y con algunas cicatrices-

Vaya ese lobo tiene muchas cicatrices -dijo Bult sorprendido- debió llevar una vida difícil

El cuerpo entrenado de un Guerrero...-dijo Ming sorprendida- te envidio Bianca -Bianca sonrío abrazando la camisa de Izanamy, Izanamy sonrió y se agachó estirando su pierna derecha doblando la izquierda dando pequeños movimientos-

Bien escuchen esta pelea es solo de entrenamiento, no se puede usar golpes bajos ni otro elemento solo el rayo, el ganador será aquel que quede en pie -dijo Wen calmada, San asintió y se puso en guardia casi parecida al estilo del tigre, levantó el brazo izquierdo retraído al nivel de su pecho, el derecho lo tenía extendido, una pierna extendida y la otra doblada-

Esto ser interesante de ver -dijo Wings sonriendo, Izanamy doblo su pierna derecha, extendió la izquierda, levantó el brazo izquierdo doblando los dos primeros dedos y el brazo derecho lo retrajo al nivel de sus costillas-

¡Comiencen! -Wen gritó sonriendo, los dos concentraron rayos en sus cuerpos y avanzaron corriendo, los dos lanzaron un golpe y se creo un choque entre ambos, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero San lo sujeto de, brazo y San le regresó el golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño, los dos estaban gruñendo, Izanamy tenía rayos azules en su cuerpo y los rayos de San eran negros-

Veo que si eres hábil -dijo San serio- veamos ¿que más puedes hacer? -San le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su frente, lo alejó y giro dándole una patada en el pecho, Izanamy retrocedió un poco y San avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, San apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su brazo derecho soltando una onda de rayos negros, Izanamy sujeto el ataque con sus manos, forcejeo un poco y la deshizo, San apareció encima de él dándole un golpe en la cabeza, Izanamy se quejó pero lanzó un golpe de gancho y San se alejó saltando hacia atrás, San concentro rayos en sus manos y las extendió creando una gran esfera, la disparo e Izanamy la sujeto con sus manos, forcejeo un poco pero deshizo la esfera sorprendiendo a los demás-

Pudo destruir uno de los ataques de San eso quiere decir que tiene una gran fuerza física -dijo Ming sería-

Pero vencer a San necesita velocidad -dijo Wings sería, Bianca estaba sonriendo, San dio un paso y aumentó su velocidad apareció detrás de Izanamy y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levantó su brazo derecho y detuvo el golpe con esfuerzo, San desapareció y comenzó a rodear a Izanamy corriendo, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un codazo hacia la izquierda pero termino rozando algo, San apareció a su izquierda tratando de patearlo pero Izanamy se giró y pateo la pierna de San con la suya dejando una onda de sonido, los dos saltaron hacia atrás y quedaron en guardia-

Leyó mis movimientos ¿cómo puede ser? -dijo San sorprendido, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y sus pies se cubrieron de rayos azules para correr más rápido, San lo imito y los dos chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas muy Rapido, Izanamy saltó y le dio una patada a San en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, San rodó en el suelo y salto para quedar un poco lejos, Izanamy concentro rayos en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe soltando una red eléctrica, San se cruzó de brazos y soporto el ataque-

Ese lobo tiene un poder oculto -dijo Wen sería, San avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de Izanamy dándole una patada en la espalda- si ese lobo tiene una aura extraña

¿A que se refiere maestra? -dijo Ming confundida-

Es solo una idea -dijo Wen calmada-

Veo que eres muy fuerte y Rapido pero no lo suficiente para ganarme -dijo San sonriendo-

Gracias pienso lo mismo de ti pero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no creo que me ganes ni usando toda tu fuerza, hay una gran diferencia de poderes -Izanamy extendió sus brazos a los lados y luego los giro para ponerlos al nivel de sus costillas- Ka...me...-creó una esfera de energía azul- ha...

¿Que está haciendo? -dijo Bult sorprendido-

Reúne su energía en un solo punto -dijo Bianca calmada- esa energía forma una esfera azul que va creciendo deacuerdo a la fuerza que tiene, es su mejor técnica el kamehameha

¡Ha! -Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos liberando un rayo azul de energía delgado, San se sorprendió y fue golpeado por la energía causando una ligera explosión, San cayó al suelo un poco herido y se quedo acostado- listo..fuuu...-suspiró y se tallo la cabeza-

El ganador es...San...-dijo Wen calmada-

¿Que? -dijo Bianca sorprendida- maestra Izanamy ganó el lo derrotó

Bueno a pesar de que ganó la técnica que utilizó fue una técnica de luz no de rayos -dijo Wen calmada- dije que tenían que usar sus técnicas de electricidad y el no la respeto

Es solo un tecnicismo -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó a San y extendió su brazo sonriendo- buena pelea -San solo gruño y le dio un ligero golpe a su mano para retirarse- ¿que le pasa?

Está celoso solamente -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bueno me gustaría darme un baño después de un largo día de viaje

Mmmm -Wen sonrió un poco- bien pensado Bianca bueno todos vayan a darse un baño eso podría aliviar un poco la tensión entre todos nosotros -algunos la vieron confundidos- bien vamos a tomar un baño juntas Bianca hace mucho que no te veo -tallo un poco la espalda de Bianca con sus manos- ya quiero ver qué tanto ha crecido mi hija en estos años

Mama -dijo Bianca sonriendo mientras San levantó las orejas igual que Izanamy y Bult sonreí un poco-

Ahora que lo pienso bien tomar un baño no es mala idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien vayamos a tomar un baño -dijo Ming sonriendo, después de un rato Ming, Bianca, Wen y Wings estaban en el baño, Wen tenía pechos copa C de color blanco con el estomago balcón igual que el pecho, tenía los pezones un poco oscuros, Bianca tenía pechos copa C, mientras que Ming no tenía, Wings y Ming estaban viendo algo molestas a Bianca y a Wen, Bianca puso algo de Japón en sus pechos y hombros para comenzar a tallarlos mientras Wen se tallaba el estomago mostrando cómo se movían sus pechos-

Las odio...-dijo Ming molesta-

Si sé cómo te sientes..-dijo Wings algo molesta-

¿Dijeron algo? -dijo Wen confundida-

No, nada maestra solo...que..-dijo Ming sonrojada y nerviosa- yo no tengo...pechos -su busto era pequeño con el pezon rosado-

Tranquila los pechos no lo son todo -dijo Wen sonriendo, se levantó y se puso detrás de Ming para tallarle el pecho haciendo que gritara un poco sonrojada- además la belleza de una mujer no se mide con sus pechos

¡Maestra ¿en donde cree que está tocando?! -gritó Ming sonrojada, Wen estaba sonriendo masajeando el pecho de Ming haciendo que soltara suspiros por el agarre- mire..a Bianca de seguro también le crecieron...tóquela a ella...

¿Que? ¡¿A mi?! -dijo Bianca sorprendida y asustada-

Claro vamos a esa figura que tienes Bianca -dijo Wen sonriendo, Bianca grito pero Wen la atrapó por la espalda y comenzó a tallar sus senos, los sujeto y Bianca se sonrojó cerrando los ojos, con una mano sujeto el seno izquierdo y lo levanto frotando su palma en el- vaya quién lo diría te crecieron un poco más

Mama...por favor...me haces cosquillas...-dijo Bianca sonrojada, Wen tomó un poco de jabón y comenzó a masajear los senos de Bianca hasta cubrirlos un poco- mama...no lo hagas..haaan ahaaan no..ha me hace cosquillas

Vaya como siempre eres sensible con tus pechos mi pequeña -dijo Wen sonriendo, del otro lado del baño estaba una pared hecha de bambú donde Izanamy, Bult y San tenía la cabeza pegada a ella tratando de escuchar todo, los tres estaban sonrojados y sacando vapor de la nariz- vaya vaya vaya mira aquí está algo bronceado

Es que...bueno aveces voy al sol de la playa -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se escucho un poco más de gemidos- mama no toques...ahí..por favor

Pero solo estoy te estoy revisando te lo lavas seguido ¿verdad? -dijo Wen sonriendo, Bianca estaba soltando algunas respiraciones agitadas mientras los manchas estaban soltando suspiros sonrojados y el vapor se acumulaba en sus ojos-

Gracias Kami-sama -dijo Bult sonriendo- jamás había sido más feliz

Ahora creo que puedo morir en paz -dijo San sonriendo-

Adoro este lugar gracias Dios Son Goku -dijo Izanamy sonriendo moviendo la cola de lado a lado-

¿Oye con tus habilidades no puedes hacer que la pared sea inviable o hacernos invisibles para entrar al baño de las mujeres? -dijo Bult sonriendo-

Soy un Guerrero no un mago -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero creo que podemos hacer algo -Izanamy levantó su dedo creando una pequeña llama roja y perforó un agujero en las tablas, se hicieron tres y los machos vieron como las chicas estaban peleando sujetando sus senos mientras Wen masajeaba el pequeño busto de Ming, Bianca estaba sentada de perfil mostrando sus piernas, caderas, estomago y pechos-

Hay que bueno que me libre de eso...-dijo Bianca calmada, se levantó y abrió las piernas, los machos gritaron sorprendidos-

Ah es verdad Bianca trae aquí a ese tal Izanamy quiero hablar con de cara a cara-

¡¿Eh?! -dijeron Bianca e Izanamy sorprendidos-

Tengo que hablar con después de que cierren esos agujeros -dijo Wen sonriendo, Bianca vio hacia el muro y vio los tres agujeros en la parte baja, los machos gritaron y Bianca se enojo un poco- necesitan un castigo chicos malos

¡Nos descubrieron machos fuera del agua! -San grito y los machos tratarán de correr pero Wen creó una Rayo violeta en su mano derecha y lo disparo hacia el otro lado, el rayo impacto el agua y los machos gritaron de dolor por el ataque hasta que este término explotando, cuando el humo pasó Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo, Bult y San estaban enterrados en una roca- creo que debimos...pensarlo...mejor... -después de salir del baño Izanamy estaba vestido pero Wen estaba usando una toalla todavía-

Bien ya estoy aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien pero entra al baño conmigo tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Wen calmada-

¿Tiene que hablar con en el baño? -dijo Bianca sorprendida- ¿por que no en el palacio?

Bianca confía en mí -dijo Wen calmada y sonrió levemente, sujeto a Izanamy de la mano y lo atrajo al baño-

Tranquilo cariño no te hará nada...espero -dijo Bianca nerviosa, todos se pegaron a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba ahí, Izanamy estaba usando una toalla en la cintura, Wen entró al agua y dejó la toalla de lado pero Izanamy solo entro y se puso otra toalla en la cabeza-

Bien...ya estamos aquí ¿que tiene que decirme? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Bueno no sé cómo empezar pero...mejor lo digo de forma directa -dijo Wen calmada- note tus energías mientras peleabas contra San ¿Bianca sabes que tienes semejante energía maligna en tu interior? -Izanamy abrió los ojos levemente-

Así que se dio cuenta -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- bueno por lo general no la muestro pero pasó a ser parte de mismo hace mucho ahora la tengo bajo control

Entiendo ese es un punto menos -dijo Wen calmada- también se que tienes otra novia por la que te quedaste en esta dimensión -Izanamy asintió calmado- pero al parecer Bianca aceptado convertirse en una amante para ti pero la veo más feliz que nunca, la manera en cómo te sonríe y sobre todo que la cuidaste mientras estaba enferma me da la impresión de que en verdad te preocupas por ella y la quieres mucho

Si, la quiero mucho...es difícil decir que tienes una relación con dos chicas a la vez a decir verdad jamás lo había pensado -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero las quiero a las dos no puedo hacer nada

Ya entiendo, lo encaras como un hombre -dijo Wen sonriendo- pero ten en cuenta en esto, estás con dos mujeres no muy bien visto por la comunidad pero las dos necesitarán el mismo nivel de atención, lo que quiero es que mi hija sea feliz

Si descuiden prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo Wen sonriendo- ahora muéstramelo -Izanamy se quedó callado con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras sonreía-

Perdón...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Muéstramelo todo, handa no seas tímido -dijo Wen sonriendo- también soy una maestra y tengo algo de experiencia como doctora -Izanamy retrocedió muy rápido sujetando su toalla-

Lo siento pero por respeto no la dejare -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Wen saltó y trato de sujetar la toalla pero Izanamy le sujetó las muñecas y no la dejo- ¡¿Que pretende hacer?!

Trato de revisarte para ver si en verdad eres el candidato posible para darme nietos -dijo Wen sonriendo y logró meter la mano debajo de la toalla-

Por favor con...más cuidado ahí...-dijo Izanamy sonrojado-

¿Qué haces sonando así? -dijo Wen sonriendo, Bianca del otro lado estaba escuchando todo- ¡Vamos abre las piernas! No importa si eres un lobo o un tigre, ponte a cuatro patas y déjame revisar todo ahí abajo -los demás se sonrojaron un poco pero Bianca termino pateando la puerta para abrirla-

¡MAMA! -Bianca grito molesta, cuando entro Izanamy estaba en el suelo sujetando su toalla con las manos mientras Wen tenía la mano derecha en la toalla- ¡Ma..ma! -Bianca se enojo todavía más mientras Izanamy estaba nervioso-

Lo siento pero tenía que revisarlo -dijo Wen sonriendo-

¡Ya deja de estar tocando a mi novio! -Bianca grito molesta gruñendo, después de un rato Izanamy estaba sentado en el suelo con una aura de depresión encima-

No solo la hija también la madre vaya que debes tener alguna espora de atracción felina -dijo Bult sonriendo-

Callate -dijo Izanamy algo molesto, mientras tanto Bianca estaba molesta viendo a su madre en el centro del palacio-

No puedo creer que hiciste algo así mama -dijo Bianca molesta-

Relájate, antes de ser maestra de Kung Fu también soy tu madre y casi una doctora -dijo Wen sonriendo- vamos no es para tanto -Bianca inflo sus mejillas algo molesta- bueno pasando a algo serio, la razón por la que te llame aquí con tan poca atincipacion es para algo importante -Wen se puso seria y Bianca asintió- pero antes déjame decirte que tu amigo es muy bueno buena elección ya veo porque estás tan feliz -Wen sonrió y Bianca grito sonrojada-

¡Ya deja de decirme eso! ¡¿Además qué pasó con el caso serio?! -Bianca grito molesta y sonrojada-

Bueno, bueno -dijo Wen sonriendo para después ponerse sería- se trata de la armadura del emperador del Rayo negro

¿La armadura maldita? -dijo Bianca sorprendida- ¿que tiene? Sé que está sellada en el templo del Tigre blanco en las montañas y nadie puede romper el sello

No es solo eso, esa armadura no puede ser rota por la energía normal, solo un Guardian que controle la energía elemental de la oscuridad puede destruirla -dijo Wen sería-

Por eso me llamaste -dijo Bianca calmada-

No solo eso...Bianca...la armadura fue robada hace días...-dijo Wen seria y Bianca se sorprendido- y quién la robo fue...Ryuma...-Bianca estaba muy sorprendida y molesta- él vendrá por ti dentro de poco te pido que lo detengas


	105. Chapter 105

_**La venganza de Bianca**_

En el palacio del rayo Bianca estaba sorprendida hablando con su madre la maestra Wen.

¿Ha dicho Ryuma? -dijo Bianca sorprendida- ¡Maestra eso no puede ser el debería estar encerrado y enjaulado para siempre! -se levantó y apretó los puños- sabía...sabía que..sabía que debí haberlo matado -estaba apretando los puños con enojo y Wen la miraba sería-

Ya basta Bianca -dijo Wen algo sería- nosotros no podemos matar a la ligera, el antiguamente fue nuestro aliado, nuestro compañero, mi estudiante pero...

Pero todo eso cambió cuando mato a mi hermano -dijo Bianca enojada- Ahora se robo las armaduras de la oscuridad, si el las tiene ten por seguro que vendrá para matarnos , tenemos que hacer algo

Y lo haremos -dijo Wen sería- escucha los demás están al tanto de lo qué pasó pero estamos deacuerdo que quizás necesitamos una idea de cómo pelear contra el -Bianca comenzó a gruñir algo molesta- escucha solo te pido que tengas paciencia es todo, Bianca te conozco muy bien y sé que no harás algo estupido sin pensarlo bien -Bianca solo se quedo de rodillas tratando de controlar su ira- escúchame hasta no tener un plan no haremos nada, te pido que te calmes y que medites

Tiene razón maestra porque aquí no tengo nada de que hablar -dijo Bianca enojada, se levantó y se retiró dejando que Wen suspirara de enojo y frustración, Bianca abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a los demás sentados en el suelo, algunos la vieron confundidos otros entendieron- ¿cuando? -vio a San y el no entendió- ¡¿Cuando fue que Ryuma se escapó?! -gritó enojada y San suspiró bajando la cabeza- contéstame San

Hace dos semanas -dijo San deprimido, los demás entendieron menos Izanamy el cual pasó a tener una actitud algo sería-

¿Y cuando pensaban decirme? -dijo Bianca enojada- díganme

Cuando pudiéramos capturarlos sin tu ayuda -dijo Bult nervioso, Bianca solo lo vio enojada- mira Bianca no era por no confiar en ti solo que...

Piensan que no puedo pelear contra el sin sentir la necesidad de matarlo ¿verdad? -dijo Bianca enojada-

Por favor cálmate Bianca solo queríamos protegerte -dijo Ming nerviosa-

Si ya veo cómo -dijo Bianca enojada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio- iré a entrenar y no quiero verlos a ninguno de ustedes, quiero estar sola -Bianca se fue caminando mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos y deprimidos, Izanamy solo vio a Bianca enojada, por sus palabras y el hecho de que parecía estar enfadada le daba el sentimiento de venganza-

Oigan ¿que fue todo eso? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿Que fue que? -dijo Wings deprimida-

¿Quién es Ryuma? ¿Y por que Bianca está tan molesta? -dijo Izanamy confundido- toda esa ira y enojo suena a que quiere venganza

Y tienes razón -dijo San calmado, los demás se sentaron en círculo e Izanamy se sentó con ellos- verás Shiba ella tenía a un hermano mayor, el era el anterior Guerrero del Tigre Rayko

Si ella me lo comentó, Rayko su hermano mayor fue asesino -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- pero de dónde vengo conozco una historia similar

Si pero Ryuma fue quien asesinó a Rayko -dijo Ming deprimida- hace unos ocho años cuando Bianca aún era una adolescente ella vivía y entrenaba aquí, nos teníamos los unos a los otros, y Rayko era el mejor de todos nosotros

Rayko era nuestro líder, nuestro amigo, una de los mejores hombres que haya conocido -dijo Wings sonriendo deprimida- en cambio Ryuma nuestro compañero era uno de los peores, el sé creo a superior a cualquiera, era soberbio, lleno de ira y enojo, siempre tuvo envidia de Rayko y la tuvo más cuando el fue elegido el Guerrero del Tigre, todos se tornó peor

Fue cuando el sé desvío del camino y se convirtió en un ser malvado -dijo Izanamy calmado y los demás asintieron- ¿cómo pasó esto? Cuéntenme todo -los demás asintieron-

 _ **Hace ocho años-**_ en medio del palacio se veía a Bianca correr con un paquete de las manos, se veía más joven de 18 años y su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como el actual-

¡Bien chicos no podrán atraparme! -dijo Bianca riendo un poco, los demás estaban persiguiéndola, estaban corriendo detrás de ella tratando de atraparla, se cubrió de rayos y dio un salto a la derecha dejando que San y Bult cayeran suelo y las hembras cayeran encima de los dos-

¡Hay Bianca me las pagarás! -San gritó algo molesto desde la zona baja del bulto-

Te atraparé -dijo Bult molesto-

Jaja no pueden atraparme soy la más rápida de los cinco -dijo Bianca sonriendo- nadie me gana -mostró el paquete en su mano derecha-

Si pero siempre hay alguien te derrote hermana -dijo un tigre blanco macho a su derecha y le quitó el paquete a Bianca, el tigre tenía los ojos azules, sus mechones de pelo eran largos y curveados hacia abajo, sus marcas eran idénticas a las marcas de Bianca, no usaba camisa, solo tenía un pantalón azul con una cinta amarilla y el brazalete de la Gema del tigre en su brazo derecho-

Hermano, Rayko eso no es justo -dijo Bianca haciendo pucheros y estiró su brazo tratando de quitarle a Rayko el paquete, Rayko se reía y estiraba su brazo derecho evitando que Bianca tuviera contacto con el paquete rojo, se escuchó una campanilla y los demás se quejaron en especial Bianca-

¡No! -Bianca grito algo molesta, los demás se quejaron y Rayko se reía-

Eso es injusto -dijo Wings molesta-

Ahora Rayko recibirá la recompensa -dijo Bult en forma de queja, los demás se levantaron mientras Rayko sonreía-

Bien ya están todos, ¿quién me trajo mi paquete? -dijo Wen sonriendo y Rayko le mostró el paquete- perfecto Rayko ya puedes abrirlo para que los demás lo vean

Gracias maestra Wen -dijo Rayko sonriendo- ¿por cierto que es?

Es un buen gesto para ti y Bianca -dijo Wen sonriendo, Rayko abrió el paquete y los demás se pegaron para ver, se quedaron sorprendidos, Ming se sonrojó y se tapo la boca quedando roja, Bianca se reía un poco e Eagle se tapo los ojos sonrojada, los demás machos estaban sorprendidos y apretaron los dientes desviando la mirada un poco asustados- ¿que les parece?

Heee...maestra -dijo Rayko nervioso- ¿de casualidad...usted...pidió esto...para nosotros?

Digamos que es un buen gesto pero...ah...bueno como decirlo...-dijo Ming nerviosa-

Me siento mutilado -dijo Bult nervioso-

¿De que hablan? -dijo Wen confundida, se acercó a ver- estoy segura de que les pedí un pastel con sus caras y nombres grabados -se acercó y vio el paquete- ¡Madre mía ¡¿que hacen los nombres de mis bebes en un...en un...un...?! -se tapo la boca sonrojada-

Esto es pastel erotico...y como hombre...me siento...espantado -dijo San asustado-

¿Quién querría comer algo así? -dijo Rayko asustado-

Yo quiero -dijo Bianca sonriendo tomando la caja, las demás hembras asintieron y comieron un poco con un tenedor- vaya está recto pero esta suave

Es grande y delicioso -dijo Wen sonriendo- mmm una chica se puede adaptar a esto -los machos se sentían un poco asustados- _**suspenso del recuerde-**_

Esperen un poco ¿la maestra Wen, Bianca, Ming y Wings se comieron un pastel con forma de un...? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido

Si eran tan idéntico que te sentirías mutilado -dijo San nervioso y Bult asintió, Izanamy abrió la boca quedando sorprendido-

 _ **Regresó al recuerdo-**_ las hembras siguieron comiendo el pastel mientras los machos estaban un poco sorprendidos, habían puesto una mesa en medio del campo y todos estaban juntos comiendo de momento-

¿Qué pasa Rayko, San, Bult, no tiene hambre? -dijo Ming sonriendo-

Mejor déjanos en paz Ming -dijo Bult nervioso y los machos asintieron-

¿Y a todo esto que estamos celebrando? -dijo San sonriendo-

De veras que eres lento San -dijo Bianca sonriendo- es nuestro cumpleaños oficialmente tengo 20 años ya

Y yo tengo 25 -dijo Rayko sonriendo-

Si hoy hace 15 años los encontré a ambos y los dos me hicieron la vida más dulce -dijo Wen sonriendo, los demás siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que Rayko se levantó y salió de ahí por rato, estaba por los pasillos y escucho un gruñido de tigre, se giró y frente a un árbol estaba un tigre de bengala de ojos amarillos, su pelo era naranja rojizo, su hocico y sus ojos tenían el pelo blanco y sus rayas eran delgadas y horizontales en su cabeza formando cinco en total, estaba usando una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón negro con una cinta roja en la cintura-

¿Ryuma qué haces aquí? -dijo Rayko calmado- la maestra Wen estaba esperándote en el patio por la fiesta de hoy -Ryuma parecía enojado y se acercó- ¿está todo bien?

No diría lo mismo Rayko -dijo Ryuma molesto- escucha quiero que me entregues la Gema del tigre ya mismo

¿Ryuma de que hablas? -dijo Rayko confundido- recuerda que la Gema es mía ella me escogió

Si pero yo la merezco recuerda que soy el más fuerte de todos nosotros y no la merece un aficionado como tú -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- si no me la entregaras me encargare de quitártela

Estas loco Ryuma no podrás vencerme -dijo Rayko calmado, Ryuma rugió y lanzó un golpe liberando un rayo rojo y negro de su brazo derecho, en medio del pasillo se escuchó una explosión y Rayko salió volando por el golpe, cayó al suelo rodando y luego se levantó quedando de rodillas-

¡Hermano! -Bianca grito sorprendida viendo a Rayko de rodillas con una marca de quemadura en el pecho-

¡Bianca no te acerques es Ryuma nos traicionó! -Rayko gritó enojado y Bianca se sorprendió por lo dicho, todos escucharon a Ryuma reír y apareció en medio del fuego y el humo-

¡Ryuma ¿que significa esto?! -Wen gritó enojada viendo a Ryuma el cual solo sonrió- ¡Contesta!

¡Ya me arte de escuchar quejas es hora de que yo tome el control del palacio y de la Gema del rayo! -Ryuma gritó sonriendo, dio un salto y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Rayko en el estomago, Rayko se quejó y Ryuma le dio un golpe en el mentón alejándolo un poco, concentro rayos concentro rayos negros y rojos en su cuerpo y extendió los brazos liberando un rayo concentrado, Rayko se cruzó de brazos y recibió el ataque causando una explosión en el campo, los demás gritaron sorprendidos pero Bianca estaba molesta-

¡¿Por qué haces esto?! -Bianca grito enojada viendo a Ryuma-

¡Porque quiero y es mi venganza! -Ryuma avanzó corriendo hacia Bianca y Bianca también avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe, Ryuma levantó el brazo derecho y lo bloqueo, comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe de forma rápida pero Ryuma soplo levanto los brazos y detuvo todos los ataques, se giró y le dio una patada a Bianca en el mentón, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándola contra la pared dejándola estrellada-

¡Pagarás por eso Ryuma! -San y los demás gritaron avanzando corriendo, Ryuma gritó y apareció frente a San dándole un golpe en el estomago soltando rayos, San se quejó pero Bult lo sujetó con sus brazos y lo tiro al suelo liberando rayos verdes, Ming liberó rayos violeta y avanzó corriendo, Ryuma gritó abriendo los brazos y empujó a Bult, le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzadolo a otro extremo, Ming lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos, Ryuma gritó y sujeto los brazos de Ming desde la muñeca, liberó rayos negros y Ming gritó de dolor, Wings se elevo cubierta de energía y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Ryuma se quejó y soltó a Ming, buscó Wings con la mirada y Wings siguió hacia el dándole un golpe en el pecho, Ryuma la sujeto de las alas, levantó el brazo y le dio un golpe en la espalda tirándola al suelo, le dio una patada en el cuerpo y la alejo-

¡Acéptenlo ninguno de ustedes me pude ganar! -dijo Ryuma sonriendo, vio a Wen la cual estaba por atacar pero el lugar tembló levemente y Rayko gritó-

¡Ya basta! -en medio del humo una aura azul con blanco apareció y Rayko apareció, sus marcas se hicieron más afiladas en su frente tenía la marca de un rayo en forma vertical, sus pupilas eran rasgadas y tenía los colmillos tan largos como un dientes de sable- ¡Forma de Guardian!

La legendaria firma del tigre blanco es lo que realmente esperaba -dijo Ryuma riendo un poco- ¡bien quiero ese poder en mis manos! ¡Te mataré Rayko!

¡No te lo permitiré! -Rayko gritó y avanzó corriendo, los dos gritaron y chocaron su puños liberando un fuerte impacto y poder, los rayos chocaron entre ellos liberando ondas de sonido y poder, los demás retrocedieron un poco y el poder exploto afectando a ambos lados empujándolos un poco- _**suspendiendo el recuerdo**_

¿Cuánto tiempo duro esa pelea? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Por lo menos media hora pero cuando Rayko se estaba empezando a cansar -San solo apretó la mirada- Ryuma hizo algo cobarde

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ se escucho un fuerte impacto y Rayko salió herido de su cuerpo y Ryuma estaba sonriendo herido-

Si eres fuerte Rayko pero yo más que nadie conozco tu debilidad -dijo Ryuma sonriendo, se giró y vio a Bianca la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo parecía herida- ¡Y es tu hermana!

¡No! -Rayko gritó y vio cómo Ryuma avanzó corriendo, Bianca trato de levantarse pero Ryuma ya estaba frente a ella- ¡No maldita sea mi poder no llegaría a tiempo! ¡Reacciona Bianca! -Bianca estaba un poco asustada viendo cómo Ryuma estaba por atacarla pero Rayko se puso frente a ella recibiendo el impacto por ella, un rayo negro salió por su espalda dejando un agujero en su pecho, Bianca vio cómo Rayko había detenido la mayor parte del ataque y cayó al suelo herido, los demás estaban sorprendidos y asustados, Bianca sobre todo, Rayko cayó al suelo frente a ella sangrando demasiado-

Hermano...-Bianca lo vio tirado en el suelo,le dio la vuelta para verlo- resiste...por favor...

Bianca...lo siento...-dijo Rayko sonriendo débilmente, le dijo algo más y Bianca se sorprendió, la Gema de Rayko apareció en la mano de Bianca y la sujeto con fuerza-

Finalmente se murió el sujeto este -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- siempre fue un inútil -Bianca apretó la Gema con fuerza y se levanto- ¿Que harás? -Bianca comenzó a gritar con fuerza y sus ojos perdieron algo de color, los rayos de su cuerpo estaban saliendo sin control, los demás se sorprendieron y la Gema pasó a ser suya, sus colmillos crecieron el doble, sus rayas aumentaron de tamaño y parecían que brillaban con fuerza, vio a Ryuma y avanzó corriendo envuelta en energía azul y plateada- ¡No puede ser! -se escucho un rugido de parte de Bianca y lo siguiente que se vio era que Bianca estaba de pie respirando agitada, estaba herida y sangraba por su boca, tenía cortadas en algunas partes del cuerpo y solo usaba sus vendas, sus ojos seguían con la pupila rasgada y su iris era más pequeña- perdóname...Bianca...

No mereces que te perdone -dijo Bianca enojada- debería matarte ahora por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, quiero hacerte sufrir más -Ryuma estaba herido y sangraba mucho tirado en el suelo y a su alrededor había un círculo de rocas-

Espera Bianca esto no lo hubiera querido Rayko por favor perdónale la vida si no lo haces serias peor que el -dijo San serio y Bianca se calmo _**-fin del recuerdo-**_

Eso fue lo qué pasó, cuando terminaron encerramos a Ryuma en una prision, enterramos a Rayko y Bianca bueno digamos que sufrió mucho en el proceso pero con el tiempo volví a ser la misma -dijo San calmado-

La razón por la que no le dijimos nada de esto era porque sería mucha emoción para ella no sabríamos cómo hacer que fuera más calmada este tipo de situación -dijo Wen deprimida desde el marco de la puerta- ahora que ella sabe la verdad no sé qué clase de desicion podría tomar

Creo tener una idea -dijo Izanamy calmado, se levantó y suspiro- iré a hablar con ella, sé que no quiere ver a nadie pero estoy casi seguro de que me hará caso, creo que tengo algunas palabras que decirles -los demás estaban sorprendidos y confundidos-

Me parece bien pero antes de que vayas debes saber esto -dijo Wen calmada, mientras tanto en el patio principal había Guerreros de piedra como los guerreros del palacio de Granate, Bianca avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada a un Guerrero rompiendo el brazo, se giró y le dio un golpe a uno en el centro rompiéndolo con fuerza, se giró y rompió otro Guerrero de piedra haciéndolo pedazos, estaba cansada y sus manos heridas, estaba muy molesta, vio un último Guerrero y avanzó corriendo, se imaginó a Ryuma y se enojo concentrando rayos, sus mano de lastimo y ella lanzó un golpe pero algo la detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy estaba frente a ella con el brazo derecho extendido-

Ya es suficiente Bianca -dijo Izanamy calmado y Bianca estaba sorprendida-

Izanamy...tú...-Bianca estaba sorprendida y salto hacia atrás- ¿qué haces aquí? Dije que quería estar sola -se enojo un poco peroIzanamy tuvo una mirada de calma combinada con tristeza-

Yo...yo te entiendo Bianca -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Me entiendes? -dijo Bianca confundida- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? No debes saber que se siente esto, vi morir a mi hermano mayo frente a mis ojos cuando el me protegió, no debes saber cómo me siento -apretó los puños un poco tratando de no llorar, Izanamy entre cerró los ojos y la abrazo con fuerza-

Si entiendo cómo te sientes -dijo Izanamy calmado, y Bianca solo le puso atención dejando que la siguiera abrazando- yo perdí a cuatro seres amados para mí y no puede hacer nada para salvarlos, mi padre murió cuando yo era joven y murió en batalla mientras yo protegía a mi hermana y a mi madre, mi madre murió por una enfermedad y no pude hacer nada solo estuve con ella hasta sus últimos momentos, cuando me convertí en Guardian no puede salvar a alguien y el murió en una batalla pero le jure que jamás me dejaría vencer por el mal, por último perdí a mi maestro y abuelo en una batalla, no pude hacer nada contra el enemigo y mi abuelo murió pensando que podría cambiar el Japón actual -Bianca se sorprendió un poco y se dejó guiar por el abrazo -

Creo que si puedes entenderme -dijo Bianca triste- pero estoy muy enojada, estoy dolida, no puedo contenerme...-Bianca estaba llorando sin soltar a Izanamy, Izanamy solo puso un poco más de fuerza dejando que Bianca se desahogará, Bianca no podía parar de llorar- odio tanto a Ryuma...extraño a Rayko y lo estoy furiosa por no poder defenderlo, son tantas cosas que no sé qué hacer...

Tranquila...todo se solucionara -dijo Izanamy calmado y sonrió un momento- Bianca yo estoy aquí para ti, no pienso dejar que pases esto sola, yo quiero protegerte de cualquier dolor, desahógate, deja que tus emociones fluyan y no debes sentir miedo de tenerlas -Bianca lloro con un poco más de fuerza dejando que Izanamy fuera su soporte, San y los demás estaban viendo la escena sorprendidos pero San sentía tanto tristeza como celos-

El tiene la facilidad de entenderla pero...yo no -dijo San un poco decepcionado-

Bueno ambos han pasado por mucho en sus vidas es lógico que se pueden entender -dijo Wen calmada, dejaron a los dos pasar por ese momento hasta que se sentaron en el suelo juntos-

Izanamy ¿como lidias con este tipo de tristeza siempre? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Yo...no soy tan fuerte como piensas Bianca -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo he intentado por muchas veces conseguir el poder de detener el miedo, el dolor, la tristeza y la muerte pero siempre fracaso, siempre hay alguien más poderoso que yo, me repongo y peleo siempre que puedo, yo quiero ser más fuerte pero a la vez no quiero

Pero sin tu fuerza ¿cómo pretendes detener el mal? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

No tengo idea pero si se que si no soy fuerte no puedo proteger a los que amo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- la fuerza no es algo que se tome a la ligera, la fuerza es algo que llevamos dentro y está crece con nuestras experiencias, nuestros lazos y sentimientos

Eres muy sentimental -dijo Bianca sonriendo, junto su cabeza al hombro derecho de Izanamy- sentimental creo que eso no es algo que vaya contigo, pero si amo tu carácter, tu sonrisa, tu fuerza y tu voluntad, ese ser amable y feliz quién eres es lo que amo -Izanamy sonrió un poco-

Jeje...Bianca yo tengo que ser más fuerte, para que pueda protegerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- para que lidie con todo mi sufrimiento yo me refugié en los que más quiero -en la mente de Izanamy apareció un recuerdo, Izanamy estaba en medio de la lluvia y se veía herido, lleno de vendas y tenía la cabeza mojada, estaba caminando en medio de la oscuridad, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Hinata, la cual estaba llorando, Hinata avanzó y le dio una abrazo mientras Izanamy solo se lo regresó- si eso hice

Refugiarte con los que amas -dijo Bianca calmada- creo que eso hago ahora pero ¿que hago con este sentimiento de querer matar a Ryuma?

Cuando llegue el momento sabrás qué hacer -dijo Izanamy calmado- la venganza jamás te llevará a un buen camino, jamás te sentirás mejor si solo matas por venganza, créeme he estado en esa misma situación -Bianca solo cerró los ojos y suspiros

Tienes razón -dijo Bianca calmada- quiero saber sobre tu ¿Bankai? ¿Lo dije bien?

Si claro que si -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos estaban en pose de meditación viéndose de frente- escucha Bianca para alcanzar el Bankai el método es diferente en cada Guardian, un ejemplo en el caso de Tigresa la Guerrera Dragón ella tuvo que descubrir a donde pertenecía y quién era para poder avanzar al nivel maestro, en el caso de Hinata la Guerrera Fénix de mi dimensión ella tuvo que aceptar todo lo malo que había en su vida, un amor no correspondido, dolor, odio y tristeza, también tuvo que aceptar quién era y eso la ayudo a despertar su Nivel Maestro, en el caso de James y Boa de mi dimensión ellos aceptaron su propia debilidad para aceptar su nueva fuerza

¿Y en tu caso? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Mmm -Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y suspiro- aceptar que soy un híbrido, reconocer lo que soy, un híbrido, un lobo pero con fuerza de tigre, yo soy la furia, soy paciencia y soy una conversación entre las dos especie -cerró su ojo derecho sonriendo- aceptar lo que te limita es lo que permite que liberes tu máximo poder

Bien entonces que hago? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- haré lo que sea

Tranquila todo debe ir con calma -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- primero vamos a entrenar un poco quiero ver tus habilidades -Izanamy y Bianca se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia, Izanamy dio un ligero grito y liberó una aura roja con tonos amarillos pasando a su forma de Guardian, Bianca grito con más fuerza sus marcas se volvieron un poco más afiladas y azul brillante, sus colmillos crecieron un poco y una aura azul plateada la cubrió, los dos estaban en su forma Guardian-

Bien cariño veamos quién de los dos es el más fuerte -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los dos sonrieron y avanzaron de un pasó, chocaron sus brazos dejando una onda de sonido, los dos giraron y lanzaron patada chocando sus piernas, se giraron y chocaron sus puños, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Izanamy le dio un ligero golpe a Bianca en su puño derecho desviándolo y le dio un golpe en el mentón, avanzó y Bianca lo sujeto de sus manos quedando en un forcejeo- eres muy fuerte cariño pero yo soy más veloz, le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando una onda de viento y lo alejó hasta que quedó de rodillas en el suelo viendo a Bianca sonriendo- eres hábil pero...-Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de Bianca y ella se sonrojó- lo hizo...en verdad...lo hiciste..me sujetaste la cola -Izanamy tenía la cola de Bianca sujetada y la jalo un poco-

Tengo entendido que tu punto débil es la cola -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es lógico ya que es una zona sensible conectada a la espina

Muy hábil pero sigamos -dijo Bianca sonriendo, siguieron peleando hasta la noche donde todo estaba más tranquilo, Izanamy tenía una gasa en la mejilla- creo que exagere en mi ataque por mi culpa te herí un poco

Descuida es solo una cortada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la abrazo por la espalda y Bianca sonrío dejando que Izanamy la abrazara, los dos seguían en el patio- te amo

Y yo a ti -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Que tiernos ¿les molesto si interrumpo un poco? -los dos de sorprendieron y se dieron la vuelta viendo a Ryuma en la entrada principal usando una armadura negra en el pecho, estomago y brazaletes en las piernas y brazos con relieve de rayos amarillos encima, Bianca al verlo se sorprendió- hola Bianca

¡Ryuma! -Bianca grito enojada al verlo pero Ryuma sonrió y concentro un rayo negro y rojo en su mano derecha, lo lanzó con fuerza hacia Bianca-

¡Bianca cuidado! -Izanamy la empujó y recibió el ataque por ella causando una explosión en el campo, Bianca vio que todo estaba cubierto de humo y Ryuma estaba riendo un poco-

No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- por fin pondré fin al legado de Rayko y tendré la Gema del Tigre y luego tendré todas las gemas para convertirme en un dios -Bianca gruño y se puso de pie para quedarse en guardia-

Yo te detendré -dijo Bianca sería-


	106. Chapter 106

_**Bianca revela su verdadero poder**_

Bianca estaba sorprendida viendo a Ryuma el cual estaba frente a ella usando una armadura de pecho completo con hombreras pequeñas ovaladas de color amarillo claro, toda la armadura era de color negra con un relieve de rayos color amarillo, Ryuma estaba sonriendo-

Ryuma maldito -dijo Bianca enojada, los demás salieron corriendo al escuchar el sonido de la explosión y vieron a Ryuma usando la armadura oscura-

¡Ryuma! -Wen gritó enojada al ver al tigre- maldito ¿como tienes la maldita desencia de volver a este palacio?

Este es mi palacio y este es el lugar al que pertenezco y que regire como un rey -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- también vine por la Gema del Tigre que el estado Rayko me arrebató

No menciones el nombre de mi hermano de tu sucia boca -dijo Bianca enojada-

Por favor ¿que pueden hacer todos ustedes? Acabo de derrotar a ese lobo con un solo golpe y no quedó nada de él -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- ninguno de ustedes podrá contra mi -en medio del humo se escucho un queja e Izanamy salió del humo tallando su cuello-

Ese ataque me dolió un poco, pensé que los rayos me arrancarían el pelo -dijo Izanamy calmado- rayos me estoy poniendo viejo

Tu...¿pero como sobreviviste a eso? -dijo Ryuma sorprendido- bueno no importa no use todo mi poder, cuando los mate seré conocido como el rey de los cielos

Estas loco -dijo San enojado- tú no eres nadie Ryuma solo un loco que busca el poder para destruirlo todo

Esa es la misma mentalidad de los malvados -dijo Bult calmado-

No importa qué clase de plan tenga yo tengo uno -dijo Bianca seria- ¡Atáquenlo! -los cinco gritaron y avanzando corriendo-

¡Esperen chicos! -Wen gritó preocupada pero sus alumnos solo fueron corriendo, asan avanzó primero y apareció frente. Ryuma lanzando varios golpes rápidos, Ryuma levantó los brazos y detuvo todos los golpes, concentro rayos en su mano derecha y sujeto la cara de San, liberó los rayos. San grito de dolor, se giró y lanzó a San contra una roca, Bult avanzó y le dio una tacleada en el cuerpo sujetando su estamos con sus brazos, lo levanto y salto, Ryuma se quejó un poco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Bult se quejara, lo siguió golpeando pero Ming le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que la levantara, Wings cayó en picada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que quedara colgando, Bult se giró y estrelló la cabeza de Ryuma en el suelo con fuerza, Bianca avanzó gritando y pasó a su forma de Guardiana, concentro rayos en sus brazos y le dio un golpe en el pecho con ambas manos empujándolo con fuerza a otro extremo, Bianca sonrío y vio el rastro del agujero-

¿Qué pasa? Eso es todo Ryuma -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No estuvo mal pero no sentí nada -dijo Ryuma, se levantó del suelo y quedo en guardia viendo a los demás- pero aún les falta para estar a mi nivel -avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Bianca levanto el brazo derecho y detuvo el golpe con algo de esfuerzo, Ryuma sonrió y siguió empujando a Bianca un poco, levantó el brazo derecho y concentro rayos en su mano haciendo la esfera más, estaba por lanzar el ataque pero una garra hecha de energía blanca lo sujeto del cuerpo y lo empujó dejando que desviara el ataque causando una explosión en otro extremo- ¿qué pasó?

Eso es -Bianca vio a otro lado y vio a Izanamy en su firma de bankai con el brazo derecho extendido cubierto de energía blanca- ya veo usaste tu forma bestial

¿Que? ¿Tú sabes usar el chi? -dijo Wen sorprendida-

Yo lo llamo Ki -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien escuchemos cómo suenan tus huesos -dio un ligero apretón pero su vara se deshizo y Ryuma expulsó poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo sonriendo- ¿la deshizo?

Tontos incluso aunque sean un Guardian o un maestro no pueden vencerme mientras tenga esta armadura -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- ¡Soy invencible! -siguió expulsando poder sorprendiendo a Bianca y a los demás-

Su poder es asombroso no tiene límites -dijo San asustado-

No lo eres -dijo Izanamy calmado y los demás le pusieron atención- es verdad que tienes un poder algo grande pero para mí no es la gran cosa esa armadura es algo extraña pero sin ella no puedes hacer mucho

Está armadura es realmente sorprendente y su verdadero poder te hará temblar -dijo Ryuma sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Izanamy, lanzó varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivo saltando de lado a lado y moviendo la cabeza, se giró y le dio una patada a Ryuma en el mentón pero Ryuma sonrió sin recibir daño, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago pero no hubo reacción de parte de Ryuma-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Ryuma lo sujeto de la cara y lo lanzó a otro lado, Izanamy se giró y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, Ryuma avanzó y lanzó un golpe peroIzanamy se cruzó de brazos- no es muy fuerte pero...

Su golpes están siendo ¿neutralizados? -dijo Bianca sorprendida, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Ryuma en la cara pero Ryuma se quedó de pie sin ninguna reacción- nada de nuevo -Ryuma le dio un golpe en el estomago a Izanamy y lo lanzó a un lado dejando que se estrellara con la pared pero Izanamy salió sin un rasguño, Bianca grito y avanzó corriendo, apareció frente a Ryuma y lanzó un golpe dándole en el estomago, lo siguió golpeando pero sus golpes no le afectaban a Ryuma en ningún lado, siguió golpes hasta que Ryuma le sujetó del brazo izquierdo y la levanto, sujeto su pierna izquierda y le dio un ligero estirón, Izanamy avanzó y tecleo a Ryuma en su cuerpo, lo sujeto no sus brazos y lo levanto y lo lanzó a un lado dejando que Bianca fuera soltada, Ryuma se estrelló con una pared y luego se levantó riendo-

¿Todavía no lo entienden? -dijo Ryuma riendo un poco- sus ataques no me afectan y nunca lo harán

Mama si tienes un consejo nos serviría de mucho -dijo Bianca nerviosa, Wen estaba viendo la pelea un momento y luego vio como Izanamy lanzó fuego de un golpe, Ryuma solo extendió sus brazos y sonrío, el fuego lo golpeó pero se deshizo al instante-

¡Eso es! -Wen gritó sorprendida- ¡La armadura maldita tiene..la habilidad de absorber el daño y poder del oponente!

¿Que ha dicho? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Bianca se sorprendió y los dos vieron a Ryuma-

Así es, está armadura está hecha para que solo la oscuridad y energía maligna la afecten -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- solo aquellos que tengan el corazón lleno de odio y rencor podrán golpearme, aquellos cuya energía sea maligna podrán golpearme jajaja -los demás gruñeron un poco al escuchar eso-

Entonces no podemos hacer nada los Guardianes tienen el corazón puro -dijo Ming sorprendida- excepto por Bianca un Guardian debe ser tranquilo y de corazón puro

Así es, me temo que no podrán hacer nada, lo mejor es rendirse ante mi -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- su nuevo rey su nuevo dios

¿Por que la obsesión de regirlo todo? -dijo Bianca enojada- trataste de tomar la Gema del Tigre hace tiempo, mataste a mi hermano y trataste de matarme, solo para demostrar que eres superior, que patético

Puedes pensar de esa forma tan cerrada pero no lograrás nada -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- nunca podrás entender lo que siento, el mundo se pudre y se muere por la humanidad estupida, el mundo es corrupto por los que tienen el poder, solo cuando tengan un líder fuerte podrán tener un mundo lleno de paz, solo los fuertes sobrevivirán ante mi juicio -Izanamy suspiró aburrido-

Es la misma historia de siempre -dijo Izanamy aburrido- no puedes juzgar las acciones de muchos y condenar a los que no han hecho nada, es verdad que el mundo siempre ha sido torcido y corrupto pero todos necesitan de una guía más cuerda y tranquila, necesitan mantenerse unidos y no separados, odio, corrupcion, contaminación y crueldad, con eso puedes describir las intenciones de muchas personas pero no la de todos los seres

Bien pensado pero mi juicio es más sólido -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- ahora mismo tendré sus poderes

Bianca ¿puedes conseguirme algo algo de tiempo? -Izanamy estaba tranquilo-

¿Que planeas hacer? -dijo Bianca confundida- ¿Descubriste una forma de vencerlo?

Solo necesito tiempo, si su trueno solo reacciona a una energía oscura entonces tratare de hacer algo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Bianca asintió-

Está bien pero más te vale que sea bueno -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y se alejó de un salto, Wen se quedó frente a él e Izanamy se sentó cruzándose de brazos-

¿Planeas quedarte aquí mientras mi hija se sacrifica? -dijo Wen molesta-

Voy a hacer algo pero por favor manténgalo en secreto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ahora solo necesito tener silencio -Bianca grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando un rayo plateado, Ryuma sonrió y sujeto el rayo sin problemas, los demás trataron de levantarse pero ayuda liberó un rayo cruzándose de brazos, el rayo avanzó y Bianca salto de un lado a otro esquivando el ataque, Ryuma apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda lanzándola contra un muro y ella se estrelló con fuerza, Bianca se quejó y Ryuma apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe con ambos brazos, Bianca grito y se cruzó de brazos creando un escudo de energía plateada, el poder de ambos choco creando una onda de energía, el suelo tembló un poco un poco y la energía exploto, los dos fueron alejados y Bianca estaba sudando un poco-

¿Izanamy todavía no? -gritó Bianca algo cansada-

Solo un poco más -dijo Izanamy serio mientras sus marcas desaparecían y el pelo de su cabeza cambiaba de tono a uno oscuro- solo un poco más -Bianca grito saltando esquivando un ataque, Ryuma saltó y le dio una patada en el estomago, Bianca se quejó y Ryuma la sujetó del brazo, la levanto y la estrelló en el suelo, Wen apareció detrás de Ryuma y extendió su mano derecha creando un círculo en la espalda de Ryuma, movió sus dedos un poco dejando unas ondas de energía morada pero Ryuma se giró y le dio un golpe en las costillas tirándola a un extremo, Ryuma avanzó y le dio un golpe usando a Bianca como arma, las dos felinas cayeron al suelo heridas y Ryuma le dio una patada a Wen lanzadola a otro extremo, Bianca se quejó y Ryuma la sujeto de su cara y la estrelló en el suelo-

Patético, ustedes siguen peleando aunque saben que van a perder -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- deberías darte cuenta de que jamás me ganaras

Cállate -dijo Bianca molesta, Ryuma la soltó y concentro rayos en su mano derecha-

¡Despídete Bianca y muere como tú hermano! -gritó Ryuma sonriendo, saltó y lanzó un golpe disparando un trueno negro, Bianca cerró los ojos y se escucho un fuerte impacto, Ryuma se sorprendió y se alejó- ¡¿Que es eso?!

No puede ser -dijo Wen sorprendida, Bianca abrió los ojos viendo un destello rojo frente a ella, el lugar se volvió oscuro y con un brillo rojo cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy estaba frente a ella-

Jamás pensé que fueras tan fuerte, y que tampoco usarías este tipo de estrategias tan bajas para ganar -dijo Izanamy serio-

Gracias Izanamy por salvarme -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Descuida yo tomaré tu lugar por ahora -dijo Izanamy calmado- dices que solo la energía negra y maligna puede tocarte ¿verdad?

¿Y que pretendes hacer? Es más ¿como detuviste mi golpe? -dijo Ryuma confundido-

Tengo una nueva técnica, creo que podré probarla contigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, una aura roja lo cubrió y comenzó a incrementarse, Izanamy grito haciendo su poder más grande, el poder carmesí aumento de tamaño y una aura negra comenzó a rodearlo-

El extraño poder que lo rodea a comenzado a hacerse más grande -dijo Wen sorprendida, Izanamy apretó los puños haciendo que sus músculos aumentarán ligeramente de tamaño, Izanamy comenzó a gritar con fuerza haciendo el poder negro más denso, los demás estaban sorprendidos mientras Wen no podía dejar de verlo- este poder...es sumamente maligno, jamás había sentido algo así

¿Que está haciendo ese sujeto? -dijo Bult sorprendido mientras Ming se escondía detrás de una piedra, el pelo de Izanamy se volvía negra en su cabeza y se erizaba un poco, el pelo de su cola también estaba cambiando, Izanamy se detuvo formando una esfera de energía negra y roja en su cuerpo, el poder pasó dejando un resplandor rojo, cuando pasó Izanamy abrió los ojos mostrando su iris roja carmesí y su pupila alargada y el resto de sus ojos de color negro-

¿Izanamy? -dijo Bianca sorprendida, el pelo de Izanamy era negro en la cabeza con las puntas rojas, todo su cuerpo tenía una aura roja y negra, sus marcas ya no estaban y sus ojos eran de pupila rasgada con el iris color rojo sangre, su esclerotica era negra-

¿Qué clase de energía es está? -dijo Ryuma sorprendido- puedo sentir una aura maligna emanando de él...¿por que?

Así como tú te volviste uno con la oscuridad yo también tuve que volverme uno con la oscuridad -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Este es el Modo infernal! -Izanamy gritó liberando más poder negro y rojo de su cuerpo-

¿Modo infernal? -dijo Bianca sorprendida- su energía maligna es más grande ahora...puedo sentir sus deseos de sangre...jamás había sentido tanto miedo antes -Bianca abrió sus ojos viendo su cuerpo y sus manos estaban temblando- ¿Miedo? Es verdad si...tengo..miedo

¿Crees que es modo servirá? -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- eres menos fuerte que cuando estabas en tu nivel maestro, eso no te servirá, no podrás tocarme ni un solo dedo -Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo con la mejilla derecha roja- imposible...¿como pudo...golpearme? -Ryuma se levantó mientras Izanamy estaba envuelto en la energía- ¡¿Crees que que con eso tienes la Victoria segura?! ¡No me subestimes! -Ryuma disparo una gran esfera de truenos negros, Izanamy estiro los brazos, sujeto la esfera con sus manos y aplicó fuerza y la rompió en dos con sus manos-

¡Increíble! -Bianca grito sorprendida-

Vamos señor de los cielos, voy a hacerte pedazos con mis garras -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡Deja de regodearte mestizo! -Ryuma lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de energía negra, Izanamy salgo a un lado y la esfera pasó causando una explosión a lo lejos, Ryuma apareció frente a Izanamy y le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza y se escucho un impacto, Ryuma estaba empujando a Izanamy en el suelo e Izanamy gritó liberando energía negra y roja, Izanamy avanzó hacia ryuma cubierto de energía y Ryuma también, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fue impacto y comenzaron a pelear Rapido entre los dos quedando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Ryuma e Izanamy lanzaron una patada con el empeine y sus piernas chocaron causando una onda de energía e impacto y sus energías desaparecieron con el impacto, Ryuma sujeto la cola de Izanamy y lo atrajo dándole un golpe en la espalda, Izanamy se quejó pero soltó energía y haciendo que Ryuma lo soltara, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, avanzó y lanzó varios golpes pero Ryuma levanto los brazos soportando los golpes, Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de Ryuma sujetando su cabeza y lo estrelló en el suelo-

¡Llamas negras! -Izanamy gritó creando una explosión de llamas negras, se escuchó una explosión y en medio del humo Izanamy fue golpeado por algo y alejado, Ryuma apareció frente a Izanamy y le dio una patada en el estomago soltando rayos negros de su cuerpo, Izanamy se quejó pero le dio un golpe vertical a su pierna y Ryuma gritó de dolor, lo sujeto de la cara y lo estrelló en el suelo- ¿Que pasa? ¿Esa es toda la fuerza del rey oscuro de los cielos?

¡No te creas tanto! -Ryuma gritó y liberó una gran Rayo negro de su cuerpo, Izanamy giró en medio de la explosión, fue levantado pero giró en medio del aire y cayó de manos y pies en el suelo derrapando, Ryuma se levantó envuelto en rayos negros e Izanamy gritó liberando energía negra, los dos avanzaron, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo para dar un golpe con fuego y viento en su brazo, Ryuma levantó el brazo derecho concentrando rayos en su brazo, los dos lanzaron un golpe y se creo un tornado entre los dos creando una onda de fuego y rayos, los dos estaban gritando forcejeando con sus puños, el suelo tembló un poco y se vio un campo eléctrico entre los dos, Bianca y los demás fueron retrocediendo-

¿Qué clase de batalla es está? -dijo Bult sorprendido-

La energía que tienen es mucha, es demasiada energía maligna -dijo San sorprendido, Ryuma gritó y aplicó más fuerza e Izanamy lo imito, algunas rocas se levantaron y se rompieron por la fuerza-

Izanamy no pierdas -Bianca grito algo preocupada, Izanamy grito pero Ryuma bajo su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en las costillas liberando una energía negra haciendo que Izanamy fuera levantado con fuerza y grito escupiendo sangre parte de su ropa y armadura del brazo se rompieron, Izanamy cayó alejado y giró en el suelo quedando acostado- ¡No!

Es hora de morir de una vez -dijo Ryuma sonriendo, concentro rayos en sus brazos, avanzó y salto lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se lamento y creó una espada roja-

¡Kuroi Zangetsu Ha! -Izanamy dejó un corte carmesí de energía en el pecho de Ryuma, Ryuma se sorprendió mientras la armadura era cortada, Izanamy avanzó y clavo su espada en el costado izquierdo de la armadura de Ryuma- yo también tengo trucos sucios, ¿are? ¿Te atravesé la piel? -Ryuma estaba sorprendido viendo su armadura cortada-

No...solo estoy sorprendido eso es todo -Ryuma sonrió y cerró los ojos- estos ataques no son suficiente para matarme, yo soy más fuerte que todos ustedes, aunque rompas esta armadura su energía blanca jamás podrá tocarme, ya que solo la energía oscura podrá romperla

Enserio que eres un tonto, está energía negra desciende de un Guerrero que era idéntico a ti -dijo Izanamy serio- ese hombre creyó que podría destruir todo lo que lo rodeaba solo por mero placer, tuvo la energía más grande del mundo y fue derrotado por los que creyó débiles, la gente como tú siempre perderá porque sus ideales son los equivocados, toda la gente merece vivir cómo se lo merece, en paz, la oscuridad es un camino que no derriba ser tomado por nadie

Eso es lo que crees pero mírate, tú te hiciste uno con la oscuridad que habita tu corazon -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- la oscuridad es el único camino que debería ver el camino, el camino de los Guerreros más fuertes, tener el poder de destruirlo todo y doblegar a las personas, esa es la esencia de todo el poder en el mundo, ¿por qué crees que los maestros del Kung Fu existen? -Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido- para tener toda China bajo un mismo control, ellos sirven al emperador y el emperador los usa como sus perros falderos para tener a todos viviendo como él desea

Te equivocas -dijo Wen molesta-

¿En que? -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- todos los maestros, todos los Guerreros, siempre suprimen a las masas débiles haciéndoles creer que ellos los "protegen", pero no, todos son suprimidos por los deseos de los más fuertes, quienes los retan son heridos, encarcelados y tratados como basura -Ryuma sujeto la espada de Izanamy y aplicó energía haciendo que se rompiera un poco, Izanamy saltó separándose de la energía- todo el mundo necesita de mi liderazgo, yo les daré la verdadera libertad, el deseo de tener lo que más desean

Tu hablas de deseo pero solo quieres destruirlo todo ¿por que? -dijo Bianca molesta- ¿que paz y libertad nos puede traer un mundo en ruinas?

Un mundo en ruinas no, un mundo civilizado, dócil y bien pensado, un mundo donde yo sea el que les de derecho a eso -dijo Ryuma sonriendo-

Un mundo sin sentido -dijo Izanamy calmado- siempre los sujetos como tú dicen incoherencias como esas -Izanamy entrecerró los ojos y se rasco la oreja derecha-

Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero dentro de mi estoy seguro de que le daré la libertad y los guiaré a todos bajo el pensamiento correcto -dijo Ryuma serio y cerró los ojos- los liberaré a todos, es es lo correcto para mi, el mundo la humanidad -lloro un poco dejando a Izanamy extrañado-

¿Ahora está llorando? -dijo Izanamy extrañado- este sujeto tiene bipolaridad

Me desharé de ti y convertiré este mundo en lo que debió ser -dijo Ryuma serio, un relámpago sonó y su poder aumento pero la armadura sufrió otra grieta-

¡Bien voy a destruir esa armadura! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar elevando más su poder-

¡No lo permitiré! -Ryuma gritó elevando más su trueno negro y carmesí, entre los dos se formó un viento en donde sus energías chocaban un poco, los dos gritaron y avanzaron lanzando un golpe chocando sus puños, se liberó una onda de rayos negros y rojos en el campo, la onda de energía obligó a los demás a alejarse, los dos volvieron a gritar y lanzaron otro golpe chocando sus puños soltando otra onda de sonido y viento, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Izanamy aplicó más velocidad golpeando un poco el cuerpo de Ryuma, Izanamy le dio un golpe al mentón y luego otro al estómago-

¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Tu ira, tú furia y poder no son capaces de seguir mi velocidad?! -Izanamy siguió golpeando a Ryuma pero Ryuma se enojo y lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus garras soltando cuatro ondas de energía cortante, la energía corto a Izanamy del pecho dejándole marcas de cortadas-

¡Nadie le deja deja sus garras marcadas solo yo! -Bianca grito molesta pero Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada a Ryuma en la cabeza con el talón, se liberaron rayos de su pierna y Ryuma se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre, Izanamy gritó y empujó la cabeza de Ryuma haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo con fuerza, Ryuma se levantó usando sus piernas y le dio una patada a Izanamy en el pecho, Izanamy se alejó pero Ryuma apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se ahogara un poco y su pupila casi desapareció por el golpe-

¡Muere! -Ryuma gritó y lanzó otro golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño liberando una onda de rayos negros de su cuerpo, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe al mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, Ryuma se alejó e Izanamy apareció enfrente de él, retrajo los dos brazos y concentro energía roja en ellos-

¡Golpe doble hueso! -Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe con ambos puños al mismo tiempo liberando una onda de sonido y energía roja, Ryuma escupió algo de sangre pero se alejó y la armadura tubo algunas grietas-

Este...este..hombre...me ha...-Ryuma vio su cuerpo herido y su sangre salir de su cuerpo- ¡Esto jamás te lo perdonaré! -Ryuma se agachó y estiro su brazo derecho con una pierna estirada a un lado- ¡Combinación de meteoros! -Ryuma avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Izanamy muy rápido, Izanamy se sorprendió pero Ryuma le dio un golpe en la cara soltando energía, Izanamy fue alejado envuelto en la energía negra, Ryuma apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda, lo volvió a alejar pero apareció en frente de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, comenzó a rodearlo y a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, le dio una patada en el estomago, otra en la espalda y en la cabeza con el talón- ¡No podrás proteger a nadie más! ¡Todos morirán! ¡Y empezare contigo! -Ryuma le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, liberó una onda de rayos de su cuerpo e Izanamy escupió algo de sangre por el impacto, Ryuma estiro su pierna hacia arriba e Izanamy fue lanzando hasta lo más alto-

¡Izanamy! -Bianca grito asustada pero Izanamy apretó los dientes y la boca tratando de expulsar energía-

¡Ya me cansé de jugar! ¡Ahora mismo té haré pedazos! -Ryuma comenzó a formar una gran esfera de rayos negros en su cuerpo y levanto las manos apuntando a Izanamy- ¡con esta energía lo destruire todo! ¡¿Dime que vas a hacer?! -Ryuma comenzó a reírse un poco-

¡No te rindas! -dijo Bianca asustada, Izanamy abrió los ojos y se giró pero un viento lo envolvió y se elevó todavía más- ¿que va a hacer?

Yo no pienso dejar que nadie más muera -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡No pienso dejar que destruyan el hogar de Bianca! -Izanamy extendió el brazo derecho hacia atrás y comenzó a concentrar energía en el- ¡No voy a permitir que nadie muera! -en su mente apareció la imagen de Cirenio, Argento y Torana, su brazo se cubrió de fuego rojo y comenzó a crecer más- ¡Tampoco pienso permitir que lastimes a mi Bianca! -Bianca se sonrojó un poco e Izanamy gritó haciendo el fuego más grande mostrando que sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad pero la iris seguía roja-

¡Cañón relámpago de la oscuridad! -Ryuma disparo un rayo negro y rojo-

¡Golpe del...-Izanamy gritó y comenzó a caer en picada envuelto en fuego rojo y negro- ¡Golpe del Dragón Maligno! -el fuego se convirtió en un Dragón negro, los dos ataques chocaron creando una onda de energía y rayos entre los dos, Izanamy estaba gruñendo envuelto en fuego, Ryuma estaba gritando expulsando más energía, el choque de energía libero ondas de viento y rayos por el campo, Bianca estaba sorprendida mientras Wen y los demás estaban más que sorprendidos tratando de quedarse en pie, Ryuma siguió gritando pero Izanamy aplicó más fuerza, en un momento Wen pudo notar cómo el pelo de Izanamy era blanco con una ligera cubierta dorada y su iris era dorado, Izanamy gritó y y termino cortando el ataque de Ryuma en dos dejando que se dividiera en dos lados, Izanamy gritó envuelto en poder negro y golpe el pecho de Ryuma directo en el pecho, Ryuma gritó de dolor y la armadura comenzó a romperse, Izanamy gritó y liberó una onda de fuego negro haciendo que Ryuma saliera empujado y la armadura se rompiera, Ryuma termino siendo estrellado con el bosque por el impacto, se estrelló con cada árbol con su espalda hasta que al final se detuvo chocando con una pared, Izanamy estaba cansado y había regresado a la normalidad, su brazo derecho estaba un poco quemado y herido-

Izanamy -Bianca sonrío viendo a Izanamy con la armadura rota en el suelo-

Con..haf..esto...es suficiente...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo, cayó sentado al suelo cansado-

¿Estás bien? -Bianca se acero a ver a Izanamy-

Si descuida, solo fue un...ligero rasguño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-


	107. Chapter 107

¡Guerrero del Sol! -Ryuma gritó y liberó más poder, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el cuerpo liberando un rayo, Izanamy gritó de dolor y cayó en otro extremo quedando acostado en el suelo, Bianca se asustó y lo fue a ver-

Creo...que..me confié..jeje -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y herido- pero...lo logre...rompí la armadura oscura -Bianca vio la armadura rota y Ryuma estaba enojado-

Entonces es mi oportunidad de detenerlo -dijo Bianca sería- gracias cariño yo me haré cargo desde ahora -Ryuma y Bianca se fueron acercaron y comenzó a correr, los dos lanzaron un golpe crearon un fuerte impacto, Bianca corrió a cuatro patas mientras Ryuma apareció a su derecha dándole una patada en las costillas, Bianca todo por el suelo pero se giró y arrastró sus pies y manos en el suelo, Ryuma concentro energía en sus manos creando una lanza de energía morada, la lanzó y está sé dividió en varias púas, Bianca salto de lado a lado esquivando los ataques y Ryuma apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe, Bianca se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe y fue empujada con fuerza, Ryuma lanzó un segundo golpe pero Bianca desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo-

Tu..¡Maldito asesino! -Bianca grito molesta concentrando rayos en sus brazos- Bombardeo de truenos -lanzó una serie de golpes contra Ryuma dejando una onda de energía azul, siguió golpeando pero una onda de energía morada apareció y Bianca se alejó, Ryuma apareció cubierto de rayos, lanzó un golpe cruzado y liberó dos ondas cruzadas, Bianca grito y se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Bianca estaba forcejeando aplicando más fuerza pero Ryuma sonrió y apareció detrás de ella soltando una esfera de rayos, Bianca grito mientras los dos ataques explotaban en su cuerpo, en un momento Bianca estaba en el suelo herida-

Jaja lo ¿ves? Sin tu nivel maestro no puedes hacerme nada -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- ahora llego la hora de darte el golpe final -Ryuma sonrió levantando el brazo derecho-

¡Aléjate de mi hija! -We gritó molesta y los demás avanzaron corriendo, todos confirmaron rayos en sus brazos y lanzaron un golpe soltando sus ataques pero Ryuma se giró y creó una barrera de energía negra-

Se nota que quieren que los torture más pues ¡tomen esto! -Ryuma gritó lanzando un golpe vertical liberando una red eléctrica, todos gritaron siendo atacados por la energía-

¡Mama, chicos! -Bianca grito asustada mientras los demás caian al suelo heridos, Izanamy tratado de levantarse pero solo quedó de rodillas- cariño...Izanamy ¿que debería hacer? ¿Que puedo hacer?

Levantarte -dijo Izanamy serio- Bianca escucha sé que tienes miedo, sé que estás herida y molesta, pero nunca conseguirás tu nivel maestro si solo te concentras en la venganza -Bianca se sorprendió un momento- si sigues ese camino de odio muchas personas saldrán lastimadas, debes...dejar ese rencor de lado, debes aceptar que no pudiste ayudar a tu hermano en aquella ocasión pero ahora podemos hacer una diferencia aquí y ahora

Pero...¿que nos queda? -dijo Bianca deprimida-

La vida...-dijo Izanamy calmado- si aún tenemos vida, si aún tenemos esa chispa entonces...podremos seguir adelante -Izanamy tuvo un recuerdo de él llorando frente al cuerpo de su maestro y Hinata abrazándolo- si aún tenemos fuerza, si aún tenemos vida, podremos levantarnos no importa que pase, debemos levantarnos para proteger a las personas que amamos, aquí mi deber es proteger te Bianca porque te amo -Bianca abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿que deseas proteger? Bianca

Yo...yo...-Bianca apretó los puños y vio a sus amigos y madre tirados en el suelo- yo quiero protegerlos a ellos, quiero proteger a mi familia -Bianca se levanto y su Gema comenzó a brillar- yo no pienso dejar de lado a mis compañeros, quiero protegerlos

Entonces protégelos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- siempre es bueno pelear por la justicia -Ryuma apareció frente a Izanamy le dio un golpe en el pecho soltando un pequeño disparo de energía, eso hizo que Izanamy se quejara escupiendo algo de sangre y cayó al suelo herido con una quemadura leve en el pecho-

Eso fue un buen consejo pero no tenías porque meterte en esto -dijo Ryuma sonriendo, comenzó a patear a Izanamy en su cuerpo haciendo que gritara- fue de buena suerte que hayas agotado tu resistencia con esa transformación -le dio la vuelta y comenzó a patearlo en todo el cuerpo- rompiste mi armadura y me hiciste pasar una gran humillación -siguió pateándolo con fuerza haciendo que Izanamy se quejara, levantó su pierna y le piso unas costillas-

¡Ya déjalo! -Bianca gritó molesta, su poder aumento y comenzó a gruñir viendo cómo Ryuma estaba golpeando a Izanamy todavía- ¡Te dije que te detuvieras! -Bianca grito y le dio una patada a Ryuma en el cuerpo haciendo que terminara impactado en una roca-

¿De dónde salió esa fuerza? -dijo Ryuma sorprendido, Bianca estaba viendo a Izanamy preocupada-

Dime estás bien -dijo Bianca preocupada pero Izanamy reía un poco- estás herido ¿y todavía te ríes?

Perdón, pero es bueno que tu poder está saliendo, la Gema está reaccionando a tu sentimientos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- cada nivel maestro es diferente para liberal el tuyo debes...saber que es lo que deseas...-sujeto la Gema un momento- el tigre blanco, Byakko, suele regir los cielos y el rayo, juguetón estando tranquilo pero fuerte cuando es serio, la clave de tu poder de nivel maestro es la fuerza

¿Fuerza? -dijo Bianca confundida- ¿por que la fuerza?

La fuerza de proteger todo lo que amas, la fuerza de oponerse a los malos espíritus y las injusticias, esa fuerza es tu voluntad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Bianca lo entendió, Izanamy se quedó sentado en el suelo y Bianca camino viendo a Ryuma-

Claro ahora lo recuerdo -dijo Bianca calmada- mi hermano siempre lo dijo, que el deber del Tigre blanco es siempre defender con su fuerza de voluntad y eso lo que haré, proteger todo lo que amo y acabaré contigo Ryuma, está no es pelea por venganza es una pelea para proteger -el poder de Bianca aumento- ¡Nivel Maestro! -gritó liberando una gran energía azul celeste y plateada, su camisa pasó a ser de color negra con bordes azules claros sin mangas, sus marcas se volvieron azules mientras las marcas de sus brazos se volvieron circulares alrededor de su brazo hasta el hombro, en sus manos aparecieron guantes sin dedos con unos brazaletes blancos, sus brazaletes eran cortos ajustados a su brazo en forma triangular con ligeras marcas negras, la Gema del tigre seguía en el brazo derecho de Bianca, en la espalda de Bianca se formó un anillo con seis comas negras las cuales giraban con una red eléctrica-

Bianca...se ha..transformado..-dijo Ming incrédula mientras los demás estaban viendo que Bianca tenía la pupila rasgada y se veía que sus colmillos eran un poco más largos-

Es el nivel maestro -dijo Wen sorprendida- ahora Bianca no tiene iguales

Ya deja de tonterías -dijo Ryuma sonriendo- aunque tengas esa armadura no significa que puedas ganarme -Bianca sonrío y avanzó de un paso, corrió muy rápido envuelta en energía azul-

¡Garras veloces! -Bianca grito y Ryuma solo vio cómo se formaron cuatro garras en los brazos de Bianca, levantó los brazos para cubrirse pero Bianca estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados- Corte de cuatro puntos -en los brazos de Ryuma y espalda aparecieron cortes cruzados con energía azul-

Imposible, no pude ver nada -dijo Ryuma sorprendido- ella no tenía está velocidad -los dos avanzaron cubiertos de energía y chocaron cuasando una onda de sonido, Ryuma siguió a Bianca y lanzó un golpe pero Bianca salto a un lado y avanzó envuelta en energía dándole un golpe en la espalda a Ryuma, Lo siguió corriendo y le dio una patada en el mentón levantándolo un poco en el aire, Ryuma se quejó pero giró y lanzó un golpe liberando cinco púas de energía negra y roja, Bianca levanto el brazo derecho y abrió la mano creando una barrera de viento azul- ¿viento? ¿Como? -las púas se deshicieron y Bianca concentro rayos en su cuerpo, los rayos comenzó a hacerse más grande y formaron un tigre blanco de energía-

Aprende rápido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el tigre avanzo Rapido apareció encima de Ryuma dándole un golpe con su garra lanzándolo al suelo, el tigre lo siguió y llegó al suelo, le dio otro golpe y lo lanzó a un lado haciendo que girará en el suelo, Ryuma se quejó y concentro rayos en su cuerpo, se giró y extendió los brazos dejando las manos abiertas, disparo un gran Rayo negro, el tigre solo rugió y atrapó los rayos en su boca hasta que los absorbió y Bianca lo deshizo-

No puede ser...-dijo Ryuma sorprendido- ¡No esto no puedo estar pasando!

Si lo está -dijo Bianca sonriendo, extendió los brazos a los lados y comenzó a formar una esfera en cada mano de rayos azules- esto será mi último golpe -concentro energía y se cruzó de brazos, desapareció en un destello y apareció detrás de Ryuma, Ryuma estaba asustado viendo a Bianca- este es el fin, se acabo Ryuma

¡No espera! -Ryuma gritó asustado-

¡Plasma relámpago! -Bianca grito descruzando los brazos y liberó varios rayos que avanzaron hacia Ryuma y lo golpearon en el cuerpo haciendo que gritara de dolor, los rayos lo siguieron golpeando en todo el cuerpo y lo levantaron por mucho en el aire, un rayo avanzó y le dio en la espalda elevándolo más-

No..no..puede..ser -Ryuma escupió algo de sangre y Bianca apareció encima de él con el puño derecho cubierto en energía- Bianca...-Bianca grito y le dio un golpe en el estomago liberando una gran esfera de rayos que terminó en una onda de sonido y energía, Bianca termino cayendo junto con Ryuma y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza liberando una onda de sonido en el campo todos se sorprendieron y se cruzaron de brazos soportando el viento, el humo pasó y Ryuma estaba en el suelo casi muerto mientras Bianca estaba de pie sonriendo-

Se termino -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Izanamy se paró y sujeto su brazo, Bianca camino un momento y luego cayó en los brazos de Izanamy- gracias...

Si todo ya se acabo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ahora solo queda el y su armadura se rompió -todos se acercaron a ver a Ryuma tratando de salir del agujero sé estaba arrastrando escupiendo sangre-

¿Porque...por..que..? ¿Por..que no puedo...ganar? -Ryuma estaba respirando de forma agitada tratando de salir pero Wen y sus alumnos se aparecieron frente a él algo enojados- ustedes...

Se acabó Ryuma la última vez te perdone con facilidad pero esta vez será diferente -dijo Wen sería- mataste a Rayko, atacaste el palacio, trataste de matarnos a todos y traicionaste las enseñanzas que te he impartido -extendió los brazos y creo un círculo de chi azul, se acercó a Ryuma y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho haciendo que su cuerpo brillara- despídete de tu fuerza -Ryuma gritó algo fuerte y los demás se quedaron callados, después de la noche todos estaban reunidos en el patio viendo toda la destrucción, la mayoría estaban vendados en el cuerpo, Bianca tenías una venda en la frente e Izanamy tenía todo el brazo todo vendado-

Vaya miren este lugar -dijo Ming sorprendida- no puedo creerlo

Si reconstruir nuestro hogar nos llevará un tiempo -dijo Wings sorprendida-

Vamos todo saldrá bien no se asusten, con empeño todo saldrá bien -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los demás asintieron y le dieron la razón, después de una ayuda por una semana el palacio nuevo de nuevo, Bianca e Izanamy estaban listos para irse de regreso al palacio- madre te agradezco todo pero...

Entiendo tienes un deber como Guardiana incluso hay deberes en donde los cinco furiosos y los demás maestros de Kung Fu no podemos meternos -dijo Wen sonriendo- pero recuerda que este palacio es tu casa también -las dos se tomaron de las manos sonriendo- cuídate mucho hija

Claro que si mama -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Izanamy saludo a los demás dándoles la mano-

Fue un honor pelear a su lado y conocer sus técnicas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo mismo digo, tus técnicas fueron algo sorprendentes -dijo San sonriendo- procura de que Bianca está a salvo

Cuídense vu clan cuando quieran -dijo Ming sonriendo, Izanamy y Bianca se iban saludando con sus manos diciendo adiós y los demás le regresaban el saludo-

¡Bianca regresa cuando quieras pero espero que cuando vengan me traigan a mi primer nieto! -Wen gritó sonriendo, Izanamy apretó los dientes sonrojado y Bianca se reía un poco-

¡Lo prometo! -Bianca saludo sonriendo, Izanamy solo tuvo los ojos en blanco un poco sonrojado, los dos siguieron con su camino por un rato- sabes lo que me dijiste de dejar de lado mi venganza me hizo recordar algo que me dijo mi hermano antes de morir

¿Que te dijo? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno el me dijo que jamás me diera por vencida y que me volviera una Guerrera muy fuerte que protegiera a los demás -dijo Bianca calmada- eso haré, será la Guerrera más fuerte de todas no me importa a qué fase tenga que llegar quiero ser más fuerte

Jeje claro que lo serás -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Así que por eso cariño, quiero que me entrenes -dijo Bianca sonriendo- quiero que me entrenes en conocer los secretos del Bankai -Izanamy asintió sonriendo-

Claro té ayudaré en todo lo que pueda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Perfecto ahora viviré contigo y con Iza -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿He? ¡¿Heeeeeee?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido ante la noticia, después de unos días Bianca e Izanamy estaban en el palacio de Jade y vieron que Tigresa y Po ya habían regresado de su luna de miel-

¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?! -Iza grito con fuerza y los demás estaban detrás de ella sorprendidos, incluso el maestro Leo estaba ahí para ver a sus alumnos- ¡¿Como que es mujer va a vivir con nosotros?!

Bueno ya libro su nivel maestro y creo que es bueno que le un entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy calmado- además es lo justo, el único que sabe cómo llegar al nivel maestro soy yo así que no le veo lo malo...-se puso nervioso al ver la mirada de enojo de Iza-

Vaya realmente metiste la pata hasta el fondo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Tu mejor no digas nada jovencita -dijo Iza algo sería- casi destruyen el hotel par de lujuriosos -Po y Tigresa apretaron los dientes nerviosos- bien escucha tengo algo que mostrarte Izanamy y creo que te sorprenderá

Hay espero que sea bueno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Y lo será -dijo Iza sonriendo, se paró en el centro del patio y respiro de forma profunda cerrando los ojos- ¡Ban Kai! -gritó y liberó una aura azul oscura de su cuerpo, los demás cerraron los ojos ante el brillo apareció el símbolo de la luna a cuarto menguante, el pelo de la cabeza de Iza se hizo blanco igual que el pelo de su cara, el pelo de sus orejas se volvió azul, sus párpados eran de un tono azul celeste con una ligera punta, el pelo de su cola se volvió azul claro en la parte superior pero la punta y la parte inferior se volvió blanco, en sus hombros el pelo se volvió azul y n sus brazos se volvió azul, en su cintura apareció una cinta azul con las fases de la luna desde llena hasta oscura, en sus piernas había protectores de color azul celeste y en sus brazos también había protectores azules-

¡No puede ser...! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida-

Iza...ha...-Po estaba sorprendido y los demás vieron el cambio que tenía Iza, Iza abrió los ojos mostrando que tenía los ojos azules y en su frente estaba un tatuaje en forma de luna azul-

¿Que les parece? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Estas...hermosa...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido- sumamente...hermosa...

Es increíble...-dijo James sonrojado levemente, tenía la boca abierta mientras Mantis se cayo del sombrero de Grulla-

Está hermosa, radiante, brillante, es como si viera un ángel -dijo Izanamy sonriendo e Iza se sonrojó levemente- finalmente has liberado tu Nivel Maestro

Gracias amor -dijo Iza sonriendo y le mostró le lengua a Bianca-

No te creas demasiado solo porque liberaste ese poder -dijo Bianca sonriendo- mira esto -Bianca dio un ligero grito y libero su aura azul y plateada pasando a su Nivel maestra- ¿que te parece?

¡¿También Bianca?! -grito Po sorprendido- esto no puede ser

¿Pero cuando Fu que lo aprendió? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Es sorprendente creo que ya solo faltan Po, James y yo para lograr acompletar el nivel maestro -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Entonces en ese caso el único que puede enseñarnos el nivel maestro es Izanamy -dijo Po sonriendo- muy bien

Ya que no estoy orgulloso de esto pero por favor enséñanos a dominar y encontrar nuestro Nivel maestro -dijo James calmado-

Es verdad nos puedes senseñar más cosas sobre nuestros poderes que nosotros desconocemos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo

O..o..oigan yo no sé si pueda hacerlo...-dijo Izanamy nervioso, Leo sonrió y se acercó a él- señor Leónidas ¿que hago?

Bueno no puedes hacer nada más, tan solo aceptar -dijo Leo sonriendo- yo he sido el protector de los secretos de los Guardianes durante años, creo que los Guardianes necesitan a otro para que los guíe -giró su lanza y se la entregó a Izanamy- tómala es tuya

¿Que? -Izanamy tomó la lanza en sus manos y la vio, mango azul, guardia dorada cuadrada alargada con una hija afilada larga- pero...yo..no se...

Vamos estás capacitado para esto -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Acepto -Izanamy sonrió, giró la lanza y la clavo en el suelo- desde ahora los entrenare -los Guerreros sonrieron un poco- pero les juro que les haré vivir un infierno a todos -todos tragaron algo grueso ante esa idea- haré que los entrenamientos de Shifu parezcan juego de niños

Creo que elegimos mal a nuestro maestro -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Tengo miedo -dijo James nervioso-

Vamos tranquilícense además ¿que podría pasar? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Morir -dijeron todos nerviosos-

Prepárense porque haré que sufran -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-


	108. Chapter 108

_**Preparación de salud**_

Hoy era un día normal en el Valle de La Paz pero las Guardianas estaban en una clínica junto a Víbora, todas estaban siendo atendidas por algunas enfermeras, Tigresa se quitó la camisa mostrando sus senos frente a una leoparda vestida de enfermera, la enfermera le puso estetoscopio en el pecho para escuchar su respiración-

Hay...está frío -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Lo siento mucho -dijo la leoparda sonriendo- por favor respire profundo -Tigresa la obedeció y respiro profundo y la enfermera la escucho- muy bien todo está en control ahora recuéstese le revisaré los senos -Tigresa asintió y se recostó en la cama dejando que la leoparda la masajeara los senos un poco, los movió y Tigresa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en otra cama Bianca tenía una bata puesta y tenía las piernas abiertas y una leoparda la estaba revisando-

Ah...ya entro -dijo Bianca sonrojada- hay oigan está frío -se quejó un poco sonrojada y la leoparda salió de debajo de la bata-

Perdón pero es parte de la rutina -dijo la leoparda sonriendo, siguió revisando un poco más y Bianca se quejaba un poco, en otro lado Iza estaba solo usando sus pantaletas color azul y una enfermera le tomó la medida de sus senos con una cinta y ella tenía los brazos levantados-

Bien parece que sus senos crecieron tres centímetros más -dijo la enfermera sonriendo-

¿De verdad? -dijo Iza sonriendo y la enfermera asintió sonriendo- ¡Que bien! Parece que está señorita todavía se vuelve hermosa y se desarrolla más, del pelo de sus hombros era negro y el de su busto y estomago así como el de sus muslos, cara y brazos era blanco-

Por favor suba vamos a pesarla -dijo una enfermera sonriendo y Boa asintió, se enrolló y se sucio a una báscula para que la pesarán- mmmm esto es extraño

¿Como que extraño? -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Parece que aumentó de peso -dijo la leoparda sonriendo nerviosa y Boa gritó sorprendida- su turno señorita Víbora-

Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Víbora nerviosa, se subió a la báscula y la pesaron- ¡No puede ser subí tres kilos!

Si y también se alargó un poco -dijo la leoparda nerviosa, Víbora estaba sorprendida y veía su cuerpo-

Vaya que mal Víbora, es obvio que has comido mucho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Por que no mejor te pesas de una vez? Tal vez esas bolsas que llamas pechos estén llenos de grasa -dijo Víbora molesta, Tigresa se cubrió el busto algo molesta y se subió a la báscula, la enfermera la peso y los números fueron aumentando, las demás se acercaron a ver y Tigresa gritó con fuerza llamando la atención de todos dentro de la clínica-

Vaya que patética no puedo creer que hayas subido diez kilos de la nada -dijo Bianca sonriendo- yo estoy perfectamente bien -Bianca mostró su cuerpo delgado, senos grandes blancos, muslos igual de grandes y un trasero redondo-

¿Ya te pesaste para decir algo así? -dijo Iza algo molesta, Bianca se puso algo nerviosa-

No porque no hay ninguna báscula para mí y no hay tiempo -dijo Bianca nerviosa, pero Iza y Tigresa la empujaron y la pusieron en la báscula, cuando marcó el peso Bianca grito con más fuerza que la de Tigresa-

Todas regresaron al palacio y las cinco estaban deprimidas tiradas en el suelo sintiéndose deprimidas, pero los machos estaban entrenando, Po tenía una pesa de gran tamaño en sus hombros, de un lado tenía una gran roca en forma de martillo y del otro una roca con muchos picos, estaba agachado en el suelo levantando la pesa con sus hombros,no estaba usando su camisa y sus músculos se marcaban más de lo normal, en otro extremo James estaba tirando de un par de sogas atadas a un poste jalando varias rocas atadas como pesas, cada vez que lanzaba un golpe levantaba las piezas hechas de roca, Izanamy por su parte estaba lanzando golpes y patadas con las tortugas de Jade en sus manos y pies, en su espalda llevaba un gran caparazón de tortuga de Jade, estaba usando su pantalón, se giró y golpeó una roca partiéndola en pedazos, se giró y le dio una patada a una roca partiéndola en pedazos, los machos seguían entrenando estaban sudando y sus músculos habían incrementado de tamaño-

Vaya no cabe duda que los entrenamientos de Izanamy si son duros -dijo Mono sorprendido viendo como entrenaban los machos- si parece que los entrenamientos de Shifu son más fáciles

No hace falta que lo digas -dijo Shifu un poco irritado- además esas pesas fueron las más pesadas que pude hacer pero me sorprende que pueda manejar las tortugas de manera fácil a mí me cuesta trabajo moverme con tan solo una

Si, Po parece que su tamaño y fuerza se incrementaron en este último mes -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Po levantó las pesas haciendo mucho esfuerzo y sudando-

298... 299...300 -dijo Po haciendo una serie, se agachaba y se levantaba moviendo las pesas- rayos este entrenamiento si que es difícil

No te quejes a ti te toca algo muy fácil yo siento que mis brazos se van a partir -dijo James sudando y algo molesto, siguió moviendo los besos y lanzó un golpe levantando las pesas de nuevo- ¿cómo es que el tiene menos peso que nosotros? Es un aprovechado

Esas tortugas de Jade pesan más 50 kilos cada una y la más grande pesa como 100 kilos -dijo Po cansado viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba lanzando golpes al aire, se giró y lanzó una patada extendiendo la pierna derecha- en total lleva 200 kilos

¡¿Doscientos?! -gritó James sorprendido- no puede ser

Dejando eso de lado ¿por que están tan deprimidas chicas? -dijo Po calmado-

Es que este último mes solo estuvimos comiendo y meditando tanto que no pudimos hacer ejercicio y ahora subimos de peso -dijo Tigresa deprimida mostrando que sus ojos salían lágrimas como cascadas-

Esto es horrible jamás pensé que tendríamos tanto subida de peso -dijo Iza deprimida- así es como se debe sentir una cerda

Esto es horrible ¿por que a mi? -dijo Bianca deprimida, Víbora y Boa estaban deprimidas- ¡ya no aguanto! -Bianca se estiró y grito molesta- ¡Shisho cariño! -Izanamy se detuvo y golpeó el suelo dejando unas grietas-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya basta de tanta meditación queremos hacer ejercicio tanto que perdamos el peso que ganamos -grito Tigresa molesta- tú tienes la culpa tú lo solucionas

Es verdad -dijeron las demás hembras molestas e Izanamy retrocedió sorprendido-

Bueno...yo...-Izanamy lo pensó un momento y tuvo una idea- ya se bueno creo que si estiran bien podremos empezar -las cinco hembras asintieron serias-

Espera yo me encargo de está parte -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Yo también me cargo de está parte de ayudarlas -dijo James sonriendo, ambos machos se pusieron frente a las hembras mientras las hembras estaban entrecerrando los ojos- las ayudaremos primero Tigresa, Bianca, Iza sujeten sus manos frente a la zona v -las hembras no entendieron y juntaron sus manos cerca del ombligo haciendo que sus senos se levantaran-

Ahora den pequeños saltos -dijo Mono sonriendo-

¿Para que? -dijo Iza confundida-

¡No me discutas solo salta bruja! -Mono gritó molesta e Iza le grupo un poco fuerte haciendo que se asustara- por favor -las hembras comenzaron a dar pequeños saltos, Po e Izanamy se vieron un momento sin entender y luego volvieron la mirada a las chicas, las tres estaban saltando ligeramente moviendo los pechos de arriba a abajo, como las tres estaban usando sus trajes de entrenamiento con el escote algo abierto se veían las curvas de sus pechos rebotar y sobre salir de las camisas-

Si...hay así..sigan -dijo James sonriendo-

Si no paren...-dijo Mono sonrojado, Po tomó una piedra de gran tamaño y la lanzó contra Mono haciendo que lo golpeara y lo dejara enterrado en el suelo- ¿por..que?

James has que hagan otro tipo de ejercicio o el siguiente serás tú -dijo Po molesto, Izanamy solo asintio algo molesto-

Si entendido -dijo James nervioso- bien chicas todas dense la vuelta

Si está es otra broma James te juro que te arranco la cola -dijo Bianca molesta-

Descuida no lo es -dijo James nervioso, las tres hembras le dieron la espalda a James- ahora estírense como si fueran a tocarse los pies -las tres bajaron el cuerpo doblando la cintura y se tocaron los pies dejando el trasero levantado- ahora suban a las rodillas toquenselas -las tres se subieron un poco un poco dejando el trasero doblado- ahora dense una nalgada

¿Que? -dijeron las hembras molestas y los machos rieron un poco tapándose la boca-

No vamos a hacer eso -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Solo es para diversión -dijo James sonriendo, Tigresa gruñó y le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas haciendo que James se quejara y cayera al suelo quejándose sujetándose él área afectada-

¿Podrían hacerlo por nosotros? -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa levantó una ceja igual que las demás, Izanamy asintió sonriendo-

Ya que -dijo Tigresa calmada, las tres sé dieron y mostraron el trasero y se dieron una nalgada en el trasero, los machos sonrieron-

Me encanta ser el maestro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Po asintió, las hembras terminaron de estirar un poco y estaban esperando una nueva orden- bien primero lo primero no usaremos esa sala de gimnasio, usaremos la naturaleza, corran bajando y subiendo esas escaleras todas las veces posibles hasta que ya no puedan

Facilito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Cargando una de estas -dijo Izanamy calmado y le lanzó a cada una un caparazón de tortuga, las chicas sujetaron los caparazones y cayeron al suelo-

¿Que cosas son estás? -dijo Bianca sorprendida viendo el caparazón-

Son caparazones de tortugas que pesan como 100 kilos cada una -dijo Grulla sonriendo- soy las ayudará ha hacerse más fuertes

Para Boa y Víbora son estas pequeñas -dijo Izanamy calmado dándoles una tortuga de jade a cada una sujetándolas con la cola-

¿Esperas que subamos al palacio con estas cosas? -dijo Víbora sorprendida- es imposible

Entonces quédense gorditas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Eso jamás! -las hembras gritaron molestas y se pusieron los caparazones como si fueran mochilas y comenzaron a correr, o avanzar en el caso de Boa y Víbora, las hembras gritaron con los ojos en blanco corriendo y bajando de las escaleras, los machos las seguían con la mirada desde algunos puntos de las escaleras-

¿De que sirve este tipo de entrenamiento? -dijo Mantis sorprendido viendo que las hembras no bajaban el ritmo ni a la tercera vuelta-

Resistencia -dijo Izanamy calmado- mientras más corras o traten de mantener el pasó su cuerpo se acostumbrará a ese peso extra de sus cuerpos

¿Tú pasaste por lo mismo? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Si pero yo nadie -dijo Izanamy calmado, las hembras siguieron así hasta la quinta vuelta donde cayeron al suelo cansadas y sin poder moverse-

Que horror...me duele...el cuerpo...-dijo Tigresa adolorida y cansada-

No puedo...más...-dijo Iza sorprendida- cuando...dije que quería...que Izanamy...me dejará sin poder caminar...no me refería...esto...

Creo que me...rompí...la cola...-dijo Víbora cansada-

El...lado bueno...es que creo...que perdimos...algo de peso -dijo Bianca calmada y respirando muy agitada-

Uno creo que eso les sirvió para calmarse y olvidarse del peso perdido -dijo Po calmado- descansen un minuto mejor -Izanamy les quitó los caparazones, cargo los caparazones y cargo a Iza en su hombro, Po cargo a Tigresa, Grulla ayudó a Víbora y a Boa y Mantis a Bianca, los demás regresaron ala palacio donde James estaba quejándose de dolor todavía y Mono estaba quejándose de la espalda-

Bien descansarán por un rato y luego seguirán con otra cosa -dijo Izanamy calmado- vamos a entrenar

Creo que iré por algo de beber -dijo Po calmado, fue a la cocina y regresó con un frasco de leche, parecía que tenía un rato bebiendo y estaba sonriendo- ¿qué clase de leche es esta? está sabrosa

Eh...Po ¿de dónde sacaste eso?...-dijo Mantis sorprendido-

De la cocina estaba en la mesa principal -dijo Po calmado- ¿por que?

Eso es leche que...le ordeñaron a la señora...Jun...-dijo Grulla nervioso, Po se quedó quieto un momento y escupió la le he en el aire tirándole a James encima, comenzó a toser y se tallo la lengua con la mano, tomó algo de tierra y se la pasó por la lengua tosiendo y tratando de no vomitar-

¿Que tiene de malo la leche de cabra? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¡Es leche de cabra vieja! ¡Me hicieron beber leche de cabra vieja! -Po gritó asqueado- es horrible...

Pero dijiste que estaba buena - dijo Mantis sorprendido, Po solo se enojo un poco, después de un rato las hembras se volvieron a levantar pero quejándose un poco sujetando su espalda-

Creo que me sabe un hueso...y de lo más feo -dijo Iza cansada, estilo su cuerpo y sus huesos tronaron haciendo que gritara sorprendida- hay ahora si algo se acomodó...

Hay, duele, duele, duele, duele...-Tigresa se quejó y se quedó en el suelo sujetando su espaldas creo que me lastime la espalda

Déjame ver -Iza se acercó y le abrió la camisa, como todas estaban en el patio no se dieron cuenta de que Izanamy, Po, Shifu, Grulla y Mantis las estaban viendo, Tigresa quedó con el busto y espalda desnudos e Iza le tallaba la espalda un poco- parece que te lastimaste un poco por el esfuerzo creo que puedo curar un poco pero necesitará algo de energía

Claro..has lo que sea para que mi espalda se sienta mejor -dijo Tigresa soltando algunas lágrimas por el dolor, Iza la recostó con el pecho al suelo, se sentó en su espalda y comenzó a tallarle la espalda haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara un poco y gimiera- si...así..se siente...bien...

¿Está bien está fuerza? -dijo Iza calmada tallando la espalda de Tigresa, la froto un poco liberando ligeras ondas de energía, Tigresa dio un ligero gemido sonrojada- ¿así está bien?

Si...un poco..más lento...a la izquierda...-dijo Tigresa gimiendo un poco, Iza le froto el centro de la espina y Tigresa solo gimió un poco- fuerte...más rápido...-Iza sonrió y comenzó a frotar más su espalda con las manos y se concentro en un punto aplicando más fuerza- aaaahn Iza...si así...se siente muy rico...sigue..sigue...-los machos se sonrojaron un poco-

Muy bien lo que...quieras..-dijo Iza calmada y parecía un poco cansada, siguió masajeando un poco, estiro más sus brazos y bajo el cuerpo casi chocando su busto con la espalda de Tigresa, Iza estaba soltando unos leves sonidos de esfuerzos tallando la espalda de Tigresa la cual gemía por el dolor, la cara de Tigresa estaba sonrojada y ambas estaban sudando mucho- Tigresa estás muy mojada...su espalda...su figura..me cuesta trabajo trabajar con eso...la humedad...no deja de salir...ha el jugo no deja de fluir

Es que tu...calor hace que me moje -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes, se escucho un grito de parte de los machos y cuando los vieron cada uno de ellos tenia su nariz sujetada con las manos y soltando algo de sangre- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

No te preocupes...por nosotros ustedes sigan con lo que están -dijo Po sonriendo sujetando su nariz sin parar de sangrar, las hembras no entendieron después de un rato y que los machos se taparan sus narices con papel Izanamy gritó golpeando el suelo creando un agujero rectangular, Po gritó y estiro los brazos atrayendo agua de un lado y lleno el agujero con agua construyendo una piscina-

Es una piscina me encanta -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Yo prefiero quedarme en el sol -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Yo también prefiero quedarme en el sol -dijo Víbora sonriendo nerviosa, los machos asintieron, Tigresa se cambió su ropa por un bikini de dos piezas de color rojo, Iza se cambió su ropa por un bikini de dos piezas de color azul oscuro, pero Bianca se llevó todas las miradas-

¿Que les parece mi traje de baño? -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella llevaba un traje de baño color negro, el busto estaba protegido por dos triángulos pequeños, la parte inferior estaba hecha de una pantaleta negra con un triángulo enfrente, tiras en las caderas y un triángulo más pequeño en la parte de atrás que parecía una tanga algo amplía, los machos sonrieron y casi gritaron por eso- gracias chicos pero yo quiero nadar

¡Yo quiero nadar! -dijeron Isaac y Hinata sonriendo, Hinata llevaba un traje de baño de niña de color rojo e Isaac usaba un short azul oscuro-

Deacuerdo niños les haré una piscina pequeña para que jueguen -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Yo me recostaré aquí de momento -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se recostó en una esquina de la piscina - quiero descansar mi espalda

Bueno tú te lo pierdes -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Bianca salto de una parte y comenzó a nadar un poco, Iza hizo lo mismo para relajarse de momento- oye Iza ¿por que no hacemos una competencia?

¿Una competencia? -dijo Iza calmada y luego sonrio- claro tú pon las reglas y te venceré

Claro, una pelea en agua la ganadora tendrá a cariño por una semana entera -ojo Bianca sonriendo-

Con gusto -dijo Iza sonriendo, las dos quedaron en extremos alejados y luego avanzaron corriendo, Bianca se giró y estaba por lanzar una patada igual que Iza pero las dos no midieron la distancia correcta y terminaron golpeándose entre ellas con el trasero, las dos se alejaron de nuevo, Bianca se giró levantando los brazos y lanzó una patada, Iza saltó hacia arriba esquivando la patada, giró y cayó en picada lanzando una patada de talón ,Bianca levanto los brazos y detuvo el golpe, sacó sus garras y lanzó un corte horizontal casi cortando el bikini de Iza, Iza se sorprendió y se alejó- oye esto se suponía que era una competencia amistosa

En la guerra y el amor todo se vale -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Iza sacó sus garras y las dos avanzaron y chocaron sujetándose de las manos pero sus pechos terminaron chocando entre ellos, Bianca estaba por alejarse pero Iza junto sus pechos con los brazos y sujeto del traje de baño de Bianca- ¿Que haces? ¿Me sujeto con sus pechos?

Toma esto -Iza la atrajo y le dio un cabezazo en la frente dejando que Bianca se desorientara, la soltó y le dio un golpe al menos haciendo que Bianca se alejara y cayera acostada en el suelo-

¡Ahora verás! -Bianca desapareció y apareció detrás de Iza sujetándole los pechos con sus manos, los apretó un poco haciendo que Iza soltara un leve quejido de dolor- ¿que se siente esto? ¡Masaje brutal de pechos! -los apretó con fuerza haciendo que Iza se sonrojara y gritara un poco-

Ya veras -dijo Iza enojada, retrajo sus caderas un poco y le dio un golpe en el estomago con el trasero, volvió a hacer dos veces más y Bianca la soltó y cayó al agua, las dos gritaron y avanzaron para pelear de nuevo, Po estaba sorprendido peroIzanamy se sujetaba la cara sorprendido-

¿Por una vez es mucho pedir que no se peleen? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, las hembras siguieron peleándose por un rato, Iza sujeto a Bianca del estómago y comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza levantándola del suelo-

¡¿Que estás haciendo?! -Bianca grito sorprendida-

Haré que te rindas con esto -dijo Iza molesta, siguió agitando a Bianca con fuerza mientras Bianca se sorprendida y gritaba un poco, Iza aplicó más fuerza y velocidad haciendo que Bianca gritara más, los senos de Bianca se sacudían de arriba abajo dejando sonidos por sus choques entre si, Shifu, Grulla y Mantis estaban siguiendo el movimiento de los senos de Bianca con sus ojos hasta que el sostén de Bianca se rompió y libero sus senos copa C, tenía los senos blancos, grandes, redondos y con el pezon erizado de color rosado, el seno derecho se movió hacia arriba mientras l izquierdo hacia abajo, ambos senos chocaron entre si sonando de forma húmeda, sus senos estaban sonrojados, húmedos y chocaban entre si dejando un sonido húmedo, los machos gritaron sorprendidos y expulsaron sangre de sus narices sonriendo-

¡Oooooaaaaaa! -Shifu gritó sonriendo derramando sangre de su nariz igual que los demás machos- creo que ya puedo morir tranquilo y en paz -dijo Shifu sonriendo sonrojado, Bianca grito y se cubrió, Izanamy tomó su camisa y se la dio a Bianca para que se la pusiera-

Gracias cariño -dijo Bianca sonriendo y se cubrió-

Lo siento creo que se me pasó la mano con eso último -dijo Iza avergonzada- perdón

Ya no importa tú ganaste -dijo Bianca sonriendo- Cariño estará contigo una semana -Izanamy suspiró y le dio un golpe a cada una en la cabeza dejándoles una marca- ¡Hay ¿y eso porque?!

¡Si no merecíamos eso! -Iza se quejó no los ojos en blanco de forma graciosa-

Es por hacer ese tipo de cosas como pelearse en medio de un entrenamiento descansen un momento y luego veremos el entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy serio y las chicas asintieron-

Vaya que show dieron -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban en la cocina comiendo lo que Tigresa e Iza habían preparado- después de un día de entrenamiento tan agitador comer es la solución

Si, jamás me había sentido tan bien -dijo Víbora sonriendo- creo que perdí todo el peso que gane

¿Que caso tuvo el entrenar todo el día si volverán a comer su peso ahora? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Bueno no importa de todas maneras lo hicieron bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es buen momento para descansar -todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir de momento, Iza e Izanamy estaban dormidos en un cuarto con Isaac entre ellos, Iza estaba suspirando cuando comenzó a moverse de forma irregular en la cama, hasta que finalmente despertó-

No...puede ser...-dijo Iza asustada-

 _ **Avance del próximo capítulo-**_

 _Entre los Guardianes existe un ser místico que renace de sus cenizas y vive entre las flamas_ -en medio del fuego aparecio la silueta de un ave abriendo las alas- _La fénix, La Guerrera Fenix_ -Tigresa e Iza estaban sorprendidas viendo una aldea y unas flamas que se elevaban-

 _Sus llamas son tan poderosas que el mismo Dios de la muerte le teme_ -había un lobo de pelo rojo en la cabeza y hocico blanco enojado, en medio del fuego se veía a Bruce, Clent, Saru y una tigresa blanca de ojos cafés claros- _su poder somete a todo aquel que la reta_ -Po estaba asustado viendo algunas flamas-

 _Sus lágrimas son pruebas de un corazón puro cuyo poder es el de sanar a sus seres amados_ -Tigresa e Iza se cruzaron de brazos y vieron como apareció un gran muro de fuego- _Cansada de la maldad y de la soledad abre sus alas para elevarse en el cielo_ -el muro de fuego tomó forma de un fénix y en medio del fuego estaba Hinata sonriendo- Próximo capítulo -Hinata estaba parada en medio del fuego con alas hechas de fuego en su espalda- " _ **La Guerrera más fuerte y hermosa, Hinata la Guerrera Fénix aparece"**_


	109. Chapter 109

_**La Guerrera más fuerte y hermosa, Hinata la Guerrera Fénix aparece**_

En el palacio de Jade todos estaban dormidos tranquilamente después de un día de entrenamiento, Iza, Izanamy e Isaac estaban compartiendo la cama de momento pero Iza parecía que estaba sufriendo y tenía movimientos algo extraño en su cuerpo, se movió de lado y parecía que sudaba un poco-

 _ **Sueño de Iza**_ -Izanamy estaba expulsando energía en su forma de nivel maestro y frente a él estaba Hinata la cual estaba enojada-

Has causado mucho dolor y me has hecho enojar cómo nunca está vez no te lo perdonaré tan fácilmente -dijo Hinata molesta- vendrás conmigo quieras o no, te llevaré aunque tenga que arrancarte la cola -Izanamy y Hinata chocaron pulso y comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, los dos estaban gritando y lanzando golpes-

Parece que tomaste la desicion por tu propia cuenta Izanamy -dijo Iza sería e Izanamy asintió intranquilo y bajando las orejas- te voy a extrañar -le dio un ligero abrazo-

Parece en no importa que pase en nuestro camino tendremos que separarnos y pelear contra los terribles enemigos que vienen -dijo Tigresa preocupada viendo al cielo junto Po-

Corren los rumores de un sujeto que está asesinando a muchas personas inocentes y a los maestros les roban sus poderes -dijo Po serio y estaba en medio de una ciudad la cual estaba desalojada o vacía, vio a los lados y se topó con alguien- por fin te conozco malnacido -en medio de la ciudad estaba un lobo idéntico a Izanamy pero sus ojos tenían la iris morada y parecía que tenía cadenas saliendo de su cuerpo como en pechos, brazos y piernas, usaba un pantalón negro y tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre-

Eres un ser superdotado tu poder es incomparable -dijo Bianca molesta viendo al lobo blanco y negro, los dos chocaron puños pero el lobo se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándola contra un casa-

¡Miserable! -Iza golpeó el suelo liberando varias rocas en forma afilada pero el lobo se giró y liberó una onda de energía morada destruyendolas-

Por desgracia aunque seas el Guardian más poderoso Izanamy tu Modo Explosivo será difícil de alcanzar hasta que no te deshagas de la oscuridad en tu corazón -dijo Hinata sería viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba tirado en el suelo herido y enojado, los dos chocaron puños peleando en medio de la nieve- es muy probable que liberes ese modo una vez más si te enfadas lo suficiente

¡Modo Explosivo! -Izanamy gritó expulsando un poder dorado con ligeros resplandores rojos-

Lamento todo lo qué pasó -dijo Hinata triste y le dio un abrazo a Izanamy-

No puedo permitir está falta de respeto absolutamente nadie golpea a mi novio -ido Iza molesta y amenazo a Hinata con dos espadas en su cuello-

Me he vuelto muy fuerte, pensé que ya estaba en los límites pero he superado mi propia fuerza -dijo Izanamy serio, su pelo era blanco y largo en la cabeza, el pelo de su cabeza parecía que llegaba hasta su cintura en una melena melena blanca con las puntas de color doradas, su iris era dorada y tenía los párpados pintados de color rojo carmesí-

No hay manera de ganarle a este sujeto -dijo James sorprendido y el lobo de ojos morados lo sujeto del cuello con una cadena carmesí-

He salido del mismo infierno para vengarme ahora todos morirán, todos -dijo el lobo sonriendo viendo a Tigresa, Po, Bianca, Iza y Boa tirados en el suelo- - _ **Fin del sueño-**_

Iza se despertó de forma sorprendida y agitada, vio a los lados y vio a Izanamy y a Isaac aún dormidos en la cama, salió de la cama y fue al pasillo donde se topó con Tigresa-

¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Lo mismo té puedo preguntar -dijo Iza calmada-

Después de un día tan pesado de entrenamientos no podía dormir, mi cuerpo y espalda me duelen -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿qué hay de ti?

Te sonará tonto e infantil pero tuve una pesadilla o creo que fue una premonición -dijo Iza preocupada-

¿Tú también? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿A que te refieres con tú también? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Durante mi luna de miel tuve sueños raros, se sintieron tan reales, se los conté a Po y el me dijo que podían ser premoniciones pero no estoy segura -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Esto no me gusta -dijo Iza preocupada- siempre tengo visiones sobre Izanamy retirándose a su dimensión

Su dimensión, claro eso es -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos a su dimensión

¿Que? -dijo Iza sorprendida- ¿por qué quieres ir ahí?

Tal ves lo que vemos en nuestros sueños tienen que ver con ese lugar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos de una vez si llegamos con el Po de la otra dimensión tal vez el nos diga que está pasando

Puede ser una locura pero es verdad vamos -dijo Iza sería- pero necesitamos el espejo de las dimensiones

Descuida yo sé dónde está -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos fueron al Arsenal y Tigresa busco en el Arsenal un momento- escuche al maestro decir de que lo tenía aquí en dado caso de que lo necesitaran en el futuro -después de un rato saco el espejo de las dimensiones- lo encontre

Bien ahora si más no recuerdo la Tigresa mala nos dijo que para activar este espejo debemos darle energía al mismo tiempo -dijo Iza sonriendo, las dos lo llevaron al salón de los héroes y lo vieron-

Usemos nuestro nivel maestro eso podría ayudar -dijo Tigresa sería e Iza asintió, las dos pasaron a su nivel maestro y extendieron él brazo derecho hacia el espejo, solo soltaron energía y el espejo brillo creando un portal rectangular- bien aquí vamos -los demás se despertaron con las vibraciones, Po se despertó primero y pudo notar un brillo que venía del palacio-

Todos levántense algo está ocurriendo -dijo Po serio y golpeó las puertas de los demás para que se levantaran-

Po son las 12 de la noche ¿por que nos despiertas? -dijo Víbora algo dormida-

Rapido algo está pasando -dijo Po serio y señaló al palacio y todos vieron el brillo blanco, todos fueron corriendo hacia el salón de los héroes para ver cómo Iza y Tigresa estaban por saltar al portal-

A la una...a las dos...-dijeron Iza y Tigresa nerviosas, los demás llegaron y las vieron pero las dos saltaron hacia el portal-

¡Alto! -Izanamy y Po fueron tratando de detenerlas pero fue tarde, las dos habían entrado y el espejo desapareció- ¡No!

¡¿Que hicieron?! -Shifu gritó sorprendido-

Shifu dime ¿que fue eso? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Eso fue el espejo de las dimensiones, ese par de jovencitas lo activo y ahora fueron a una dimensión alterna -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

¿Por que harían algo así de irresponsable? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

No lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto -dijo Shifu serio- lo único que nos queda es esperar a que lleguen con bien -Po e Izanamy no podían dejar de sentirse preocupados mientras Iza y Tigresa viajaban por el portal-

No estoy muy segura de esto Iza -dijo Tigresa preocupada viajando por el portal-

Piénsalo ¿que es lo peor que nos podría pasar? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bueno eso que ni que -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- bien vayamos -las dos avanzaron, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade de esa misma dimensión Po estaba despertando con el amanecer como siempre-

Que bello día -dijo Po sonriendo, se retiró y fue a ver a sus amigos los cuales estaban dormidos- chicos ya levántense de una buena vez -golpeó todas las puertas despertando a los demás de golpe y cada uno de ellos abrió la puerta de su cuarto-

Te pasas Po ¿por que siempre nos tienes que levantar así? -dijo Mono quejándose-

Porque Tigresa está dormida y no quiero despertar a Lu -dijo Po calmado- vamos solo así los puedo despertar y no quiero que ella se moleste porque las depare antes de tiempo

Es verdad cuando hiciste sonar el gong la última vez Lu no paro de llorar por casi dos dias enteros -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los demás asintieron dándole la razón-

Es bueno que cuides de tu hija Po -dijo Víbora sonriendo- bueno maestro ¿que vamos a hacer?

Vayan a entrenar pero al gimnasio o mediten pero hagan ruido la bebe debe dormir todavía -dijo Po calmado y los demás asintieron, después de dos horas de entrenamiento Tigresa comenzó a despertar y bostezo, se escucharon algunos ruidos a su lado y luego un llanto de bebe, Tigresa sonrió y se acercó a una cuna donde dentro estaba una pequeña tigresa blanca idéntica a ella-

Ya mi hermosa bebe no es momento de llorar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, la cargo y la bebe se fue calmando - hay eres una niñita caprichosa ¿verdad? Lu -le dio un ligero beso en la frente y la bebe se calmo- bueno vayamos a ver a tu padre y a tus tios veamos que están haciendo -Tigresa alimento a la bebe con su propia leche materna, la cambio y ella también se cambio de ropa, camino por el patio del palacio y vio a Po meditando sentado en el centro- Po buenos días, Lu dile buenos días a papa -Po sonrió y vio a Tigresa cargando a Lu-

Hola ¿cómo estás dos hermosas chicas hoy? -dijo Po sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso a Tigresa en los labios y acaricio la cabeza de Lu-

Estamos bien Po ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien solo que las estábamos esperando a que volvieran para poder empezar con los gritos -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa asintió sonriendo- bueno el día para hoy...-Po se quedó quieto y junto sus manos haciendo aparecer un báculo de madera con el símbolo del ying y el yang hecho de jade en sus manos- siento unas energías algo grandes quédate atrás con la bebe -Tigresa abrazo a la bebe y se quedó detrás de Po esperando a que saliera algo de la puerta principal del palacio, la puerta del salón de los héroes se abrió mostrando el portal del espejo, Po se puso en guardia y en eso escucho un grito y cuando se dio cuenta Tigresa e Iza salieron del portal, Po se sorprendió de verlas, giró su báculo y creó una onda de energía dorada y le dio un ligero golpe con las manos mandando la energía contra el espejo, la energía golpeó los fragmentos del espejo y estos cayeron al suelo todos completos-

Hay mi cabeza -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Siento que voy a vomitar -dijo Iza algo irritada, Po y Tigresa las vieron sorprendidos-

¿Ti, Iza? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida igual que Po-

Tigresa mala, Po -dijo Ti sonriendo, se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Po- me da gusto verlos después de mucho tiempo, bueno verte y verme -Ti se alejó sonriendo y los vio- hay mira un bebe

Es bueno verlos después de mucho tiempo, lamento entrar así de golpe -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿eso es un bebe? -Iza señaló a Tigresa la cual estaba cargando a su hija, Tigresa sonrió y asintió- ¡Aaaaw que lindo yo amo los bebes! -Ti e Iza se acercaron a ver a la bebe y las dos sonrieron soltando sonidos de ternura- hay es una hermosa niña

Si es idéntica a su madre, que hermosa -dijo Ti sonriendo- no sabía que también dentro ti había algo hermoso

¿Eso es un insulto o un alago? -dijo Tigresa un poco ofendida-

Ambos -dijo Ti sonriendo, Tigresa entrecerró los ojos algo molesta-

Ahora sí, ya no te pueden decir que eres muy macho aunque demuestres lo contrario -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Tigresa solo se enojo un poco-

Bueno, bueno chicas ¿a que vinieron? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Así es verdad -dijo Ti sorprendida- Po tenemos algo que hablar contigo parece que es muy importante, no sabíamos con quien más hablarlo -Po asintió, las dos hembras le contaron a Po sobre sus sueños o premoniciones, Po asintió ante lo dicho y suspiro algo serio-

Y por eso venimos para pedirte un consejo o ayuda -dijo Iza calmada-

Ya veo, bueno lo primero esos sueños de los que hablan son más que anda premoniciones debido a que las dos han liberado el nivel maestro -dijo Po serio- pero si algo así de grave está por pasar creo que lo mejor es que lo hablemos con Byakun y Hinata ya que los dos estaban involucrados en su sueño, tal vez Byakun sepa algo que nosotros ignoramos -las dos hembras asintieron- logre impedir que el espejo se desarmara -Po les mostro todos los pedazos y Ti los tomo en una bolsa-

¿Ahora que hacemos Po? -dijo Ti algo preocupada-

Bueno no he recibido ninguna noticia de parte del palacio Imperial pero supongo que lo mejor es que vayan a ver a Byakun al palacio del Rayo -dijo Po calmado- y de ahí tendrán que ir a ver a Hinata a la aldea Shiba en Japón

¿No vendrás con nosotras? -dijo Iza confundida- es decir tú eres el gran maestro aquí y nosotras no conocemos la aldea ni China de está dimensión

Bueeeeeno...me gustaría ayudarlas en su viaje pero...yo...-Po estaba un poco nervioso y Tigresa levantó las orejas-

Espera...Po ¿acaso tú no le has dicho...a Hinata...sobre? -dijo Tigresa algo sería y Po se puso tenso y nervioso- ¿No le has dicho? -se enojo un poco-

Bueno es que...ataba...triste...enojada y yo...yo..yo...y yo le tengo miedo -dijo Po asustado- ¡Ya sabes que si enoja conmigo me hará puré y no de una manera divertida! ¡Cocinaría mis panditas!

Si pero ella tiene todo el derecho de saber Po -dijo Tigresa enojada- sabes que dejaste pasar un año entero y no sabe nada, si crees que estaría molesta por esa mentira ahora será peor, sabes que no la soporto pero esta vez estoy de su lado

Perdón...pero es que le tengo tanto miedo...-dijo Po desesperado-

Esperen ¿a quien se refieren? -dijo Iza confundida-

Nos referimos a la Guardiana más temida, malvada y salvaje de todas -dijo Po nervioso- hasta es peor que Tigresa cuando se enoja

Oye Po te voy a arrancar la lengua por decir mentiras -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Perdón -dijo Po nervioso- escuchen...me gustaría llevarlas..pero..quiero vivir...todavia

Qué pena porque si las premoniciones la involucran a ella tú nos llevarás ante esa Guardiana -dijo Iza enojada- llévanos por favor -Iza estaba molesta viendo a Po y el solo volteo a ver a ambas Tigresas viéndolo enojadas-

Está bien...las llevaré...-dijo Po nervioso, las dos hembras asintieron sonriendo- vamos de una vez, Tigresa si no vuelvo dile a Lu que la ame

Lo haré -dijo Tigresa sonriendo un poco divertida, Po suspiró y dime

Nos a trazar sus manos con la forma de lo maestría del Chi y creo líneas de energía que luego tomaron forma de un dragón dorado sólido-

¡Waou! -Iza y Tigresa gritaron sorprendidas viendo la energía- no sabía que podía hacer esto -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Vaya sorprendente veo que no eres tan inútil como pensé -dijo Iza sonriendo-

¿Que les parece? Solo los Guerreros como yo que controlan el Chi podemos hacer esto -dijo Po sonriendo orgulloso-

Si pero aún eres algo lento para pensar Vamonos ya -dijo Iza sonriendo y Po solo suspiro-

Bien primera parada la aldea Shiba -dijo Po calmado, el dragón despego volando en el cielo, las dos hembras estaban sonriendo pasando sus manos por las nubes y sintieron el frío y agua que tenía las nubes-

Asombroso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Iza asomo su cabeza por un costado y vio el suelo a una gran altura-

Hay ya no es grandioso -dijo Iza asustada y retrocedió un poco acercándose más a Po- ¿esto es seguro verdad? Porque Izanamy no lo hace volar tan alto

Tranquila es muy seguro -dijo Po sonriendo- tardaremos una hora en llegar a la aldea más o menos -las dos hembras asintieron calmadas, esperaron esa hora hasta que Po se fue acercando con el dragón pero apenas estaba acercándose noto una gran nube de humo y había un brillo rojizo en medio de la aldea- oh no

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Iza intranquila, los tres vieron a lo lejos la aldea y que había fuego, se escuchaban algunos gritos y demás mientras el lugar estaba oscurecido por la nube de humo- ¡La aldea estaba bajo ataque! Po acércate más para que pueda bajar

Cálmate Iza no sé si haya enemigos cerca pero tratare de acercarme lo mejor posible lo juro -dijo Po intranquilo, Iza le hizo caso pero dio un ligero grito y pasó a su forma de Nivel Maestra- ¡Espera ¿qué haces?! -Iza gruñó y dio un salto cayendo rodando en el techo de una casa-

¡Iza! -Ti gritó sorprendida- voy por ella

Espera Ti no lo hagas -dijo Po sorprendido, Ti no lo escucho y salto pasando a Nivel Maestra, Ti rodó por el techo igual que Iza y las dos sonrieron viéndose un momento- nadie me escucha...nadie me escucha -Po deshizo su dragón de energía y cayó junto a ellas- ¿que no me hicieron caso? No sabemos que enemigos estén aquí cerca -Iza vio a su alrededor viendo que todo estaba cubierto en llamas, había un ejército de lobos y tigres también osos y gorilas peleando contra algunos lobos, un gorila grito con fuerza sujetando dos lobos con sus manos y los lanzó a un lado destruyendo una casa, se giró y lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho envuelto en fuego, estaba por golpear a un lobo cuando Bruce se puso frente a él deteniendo el golpe con sus manos dejando una onda de sonido, saltó y rugió con fuerza viendo al gorila-

Bruce...¿también hay un Bruce aquí? -dijo Iza sorprendida, se escucho el gruñido de un oso y vio a Noe gruñendo y le dio un golpe a un tigre lanzándolo contra el fuego- Noe...-había una cobra macho de color café que avanzó y de un movimiento rápido mato a un lobo- Dekker -un venado avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con ambos brazos liberando un látigo de agua, el agua avanzó y golpeó a tres lobos- Clent todo mi equipo está aquí

Este no es tu equipo este es de Izanamy -dijo Po serio-

¡Todos los maestros de tipo agua contengan el fuego! ¡Maestros tipo tierra protejan a las personas con rocas los demás ayuden cómo puedan protejan la aldea! -gritó Bruce serio y los demás asintieron, se escucho una explosión frente a Bruce y volteo a ver a un lobo de pelo rojizo con ojos color gris, su armadura era de color rojo carmesí, tenía un pero hombreras pequeñas, protectores en los brazos y piernas con dos pocos en ellos, el lobo sonrío y mostró una espada de fuego- General Albión

¿General Albión? -dijo Iza sorprendida viendo al lobo-

¡¿Que hace aquí por que nos hace esto?! -Bruce grito molesto pero Albión solo lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, Bruce gritó sorprendido y extendió sus brazos tratando de detener el ataque, el ataque lo golpeó con fuerza pero el puso resistencia tratando de detener el ataque con sus manos, sus pies estaban estaban enterrándose en el suelo y comenzó a ser arrastrado con fuerza- No...Maldicion...Maldicion -Bruce trataba de empujar el ataque pero era demasiado fuerte para el-

¡Bruce! ¡Necesita ayuda! -Iza gritó asustada y molesta, Po estaba por ir pero en eso un fuego azul avanzó y golpeó la esfera desviando el ataque a otro extremo, Bruce se sorprendió y se relajó -

¿Quién lo ayudó? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿Quién fue? -dijo Albión molesto, el fuego a su alrededor comenzó a incrementarse y luego se junto en un solo torrente, todos vieron el gran muro de fuego y este se movió hasta tomar forma de un Fénix, el fénix grito con fuerza aleteando un poco-

¡¿Que es esto?! ¡El fuego se mueve como si estuviera vivo! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida, Po estaba calmado viendo el fuego mientras Iza estaba sorprendida-

Este...poder...es -dijo Iza sorprendida, Bruce y Po sonrieron viendo que en medio del fuego estaba una hembra caminando en el fuego sin problemas-

¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién me atacó?! -Albión grito molesto y se escucho un risa en el fuego-

¿De verdad crees que no vi tu traicion? -dijo la hembra sonriendo- este débil fuego será extinguido con mis propias llamas, tu fuego me alimentará para hacerme más fuerte

¿Quién eres? -dijo Albión molesto-

Solo la Guardiana más fuerte, Hinata La Guerrera Fénix -el fuego se movió revelando a Hinata, Hinata estaba sería, usaba un pantalón negro con cintas amarillas en los tobillos, en la cintura llevaba una cinta color rubi con un relieve de flamas, su playera era color rubí con bordes dorados en forma de flamas, debajo usaba una playera negra ajustada a su cuerpo y tenía mangas largas hasta la mitad de su brazo, en las manos lleva guantes negros sin dedos, sus marcas en todo su cuerpo eran rojas escarlatas, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda pero se volvieron rojos color carmesí, el fuego se junto en su espalda formando alas que brillaban en un tono rojo escarlata-

¡Hinata la Guerrera Fénix! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida- esto no puede...ser...su fuerza es sorprendente...la puedo sentir...

Y no solo eso...ella es más fuerte que nosotras -dijo Iza sorprendida hasta sudaba del miedo-

Ella es la Guerrera más fuerte y la más inteligente de los Guardianes, y con mejores habilidades que las mías -dijo Po serio viendo a Hinata la cual sonrió- La Guerrera Fénix Hinata Shiba

General Albión está vez no seré flexible con usted, se le dio una oportunidad de rendirse y la desecho, ahora no tendrá una segunda -dijo Hinata sería-

Ya cállate mujer -dijo Albión molesto- ahora que el Guerrero del Sol está muerto podré liberar a Iblis de su sueño y nadie me detendrá, seré libre para destruirlo todo y a todos -Hinata gruñó molesta por eso-

Bruce llévate a todos a un lugar seguro este sujeto es mi oponente -dijo Hinata sería-

Entendido, el palacio fue evacuado, los niños están a salvo también tu bebe está con ellos -dijo Bruce calmado-

Gracias -dijo Hinata calmada- basta de sentimentalismos vete ya -Bruce se fue corriendo y Hinata se quedó viendo a Albión- por poner a mi familia en peligro, por atacar mi aldea y por lo demás juro que te voy a destruir

¡¿De verdad crees que tú sola puedes vencerme?! ¡Eso es imposible! -Albión grito y lanzó un golpe soltando una gran bola de fuego, Hinata extendió los brazos y sujeto la esfera con fuerza p, sé creó una colisión en el campo y Hinata gritó apretando la esfera con fuerza, la esfera se deshizo dejando solo cenizas en el campo, Hinata estaba sonriendo viendo a Albión el cual estaba sorprendido igual que Iza y Tigresa- eso.. puede...ser

Yo sola puede vencerte son problemas, bien ex general van y terminemos esto -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto dejando una onda de sonido en el campo, Hinata Tito lanzando varios golpes pero Albión levanto los brazos deteniendo los golpes con los brazos, giró y lanzó una patada pero Hinata saltó y abrió sus alas, Hinata giró en el aire lanzando una patada de talón, Albión salgo hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, concentro fuego en sus manos y lo disparo en forma de una gran esfera, Hinata salgo a la derecha esquivando el ataque, concentro fuego en su cuerpo y avanzó abriendo sus alas, los dos chocaron en un fuerte impacto, Albión salgo y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una bola de fuego, Hinata se cruzó de brazos pero el ataque la empujó con fuerza contra una casa causando una explosión, Albión la busco con la mirada pero Hinata apareció encima de él dándole una patada en la cara, Albión escupió algo de sangre, Hinata se giró y cayó de pie frente a él, avanzó y le dio una patada en el mentón levantándolo del suelo, Hinata volvió a girar y le dio una patada a Albión en la cara con el talón, volvió a girar y le dio una patada con ambos pies en el pecho haciendo que Albión se quejara-

Es muy hábil -dijo Iza impresionada- rápida, fuerte...

Es mejor en muchos aspectos -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Hinata y Albión avanzaron y chocaron soltando fuego en una explosión, Hinata se lavó y Albión lanzó varios golpes soltando bolas de fuego, Hinata sonrió y avanzó esquivando algunos con facilidad, llegó con Albión y le dio un golpe en la cara, y siguió golpeándolo en el cuerpo hasta que le dio un golpe más fuerte en el pecho tirandolo al suelo, levantó el brazo izquierdo y luego lo extendió creando una bola de fuego que aumentó de tamaño dejando una esfera y un resplandor rojo en el campo, el resplandor paso y Hinata estaba de pie frente a un pequeño agujero viendo a Albión en el centro herido y sin moverse-

¿Eso fue todo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Albión se quejó y se levantó herido y derramando algo de sangre de sus heridas- escucha tengo problemas más graves que enfrentarme a ti es mejor que te vayas de una vez si no quieres que te mate -Albión apretó los dientes enojado y comenzó a expulsar una energía morada de su cuerpo- ¿que es eso?

No te creas demasiado -dijo Albión serio y expulsó un poder morado del cuerpo y su iris se volvió morada y el resto de sus ojos de color negro- te mostraré mi poder dado por un dios

¿El poder dado de un dios? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y confundida- ¿acaso...tú fuiste capas de...? -Albión sonrío y Hinata se puso en guardia-


	110. Chapter 110

_**Una nueva misión, Izanamy corre peligro**_

En Japón en la dimensión alterna, Iza y Tigresa estaban viendo la pelea entre Albión y Hinata, Hinata estaba en su forma de Guardiana viejo a Albión el cual estaba riendo expulsando energía morada, su iris pasó a ser de color morada mientras el resto se volvió negro-

El poder de un dios -dijo Hinata molesta- ¿entonces eso quiere decir que tu..?

Así es -dijo Albión sonriendo- el me lo dio y me dijo que solo lo usaría en caso de que no pudiera despertar a Iblis

Canalla -dijo Hinata molesta, Albión grito y expulsó más energía de su cuerpo- tiene un Ki impresionante, entonces yo también tendré que ponerme más seria, un Aura roja y dorada la rodeó y creo un remolino- ¡Bankai! -el pelo de Hinata se había vuelto completamente blanco ya no tenía sus rayas, en su frente apareció un tatuaje extraño que formaba la cabeza de un fénix, el frente estaba de forma triangular y se extendía hacia su cabeza, parecían el pico y cabeza del fénix, parecía que el fuego la rodeaba en todo su cuerpo, en su espalda se formaron dos alas delgadas hechas de fuego junto a su cola aparecieron tres cosas de las plumas del fénix de color amarillo, en los hombros aparecieron pequeñas hombreras negras que se combinaban con su traje nuevo, en el busto y en el centro del estomago apareció una armadura negra de borde dorado la camisa roja estaba sobre ella en forma cerrada desde el estomago, la camisa siguió bajando por debajo de su cintura y una cinta dorada de borde negro, por último aparecieron protectores en sus muñecas hasta casi llegar al codo eran de color rojo con dorado y el símbolo de la gema en dorado en el centro del protector, por último sus ojos habían cambiado a un color anaranjado o ámbar, Hinata solo salto y en el cielo dio una vuelta extendiendo su brazo derecho y abrió la mano-

Aparece frente a mi Red Queen -dijo Hinata seria y en su mano apareció una espada con la hoja al estilo de una katana pero más grande y amplia, no tenía guardia y el mango solo era de color rojo con bordes dorados, Hinata bajo con cuidado y apuntó la espada a Albión el cual estaba jadeando expulsando energía- Tiembla y arrodillate frente a mi

Su poder...aumento...cinco..veces...más -dijo Iza sorprendida, Tigresa estaba congelada y estaba sin poder ninguna palabra-

Si ese es su nivel maestro -dijo Po sonriendo- ahora Hinata peleará enserio -las dos hembras se quedaron calladas viendo la pelea, Albión sonrío y avanzó corriendo, desapareció y apareció detrás de Hinata, comenzó a correr más rápido y la rodeó dejando una línea de fuego en el campo, Hinata hizo que sus ojos brillaran un momento y termino siguiéndolo en todo su recorrido, Albión lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Hinata se giró y le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándola a una casa-

Que cobarde -dijo Hinata sería, Albión apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe pero Hinata se giró y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de lindo en el campo y el suelo tembló con fuerza, los dos sonrieron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños creando una onda de sonido, Albión grito sonriendo y le dio una patada a Hinata en las costillas, Hinata gruñó un momento y salió empujada con fuerza contra una casa hasta que se estrelló, Albión la siguió y salto para bajar en picada hacia ella soltando fuego frente a él, termino impactando en el lugar causando una explosión, todo se cubrió de fuego y se escucharon tres impactos en el campo-

¡¿Puedes verlos?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida viendo el fuego, se escuchaban más golpes e impactos-

No...no puedo...son muy rápidos...-dijo Iza sorprendida- su poder...rivaliza con el de Izanamy -se escuchó otro impacto y Albión salió empujado por un golpe de Hinata, se vio a Hinata envuelta en fuego avanzando hacia el, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó volando y le dio un golpe en el estomago empujándolo hasta el suelo dejando una onda de sonido, Albión se quejó pero Hinata le sujeto la cara fuerza y sujeto su brazo derecho dándole un jalón-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso este es todo el poder que te dio tu dios? -dijo Hinata sería viendo a Albión-

No te creas la gran cosa-dijo Albión molesto, expulsó fuego creando una explosión y Hinata salió saltando esquivando dl golpe, Albión salto y extendió sus brazos a un lado creando una bola de fuego, la lanzó y Hinata la sujeto en sus manos, forcejeo un poco y le dio un golpe destruyendola- no puede ser

Tu nunca me podrás ganar -dijo Hinata sería- lo siento pero no te voy a perdonar ahora -el fuego que la rodeaba tenía un tono algo claro, aumentó de tamaño y la cubrió ligeramente- vamos es hora de terminar no esto -Albión avanzó corriendo, salgo y lanzó un golpe soltando una gran llamarada en el campo, Albión vio en medio del fuego y se detuvo dejando un gran rastro de quemadura en el campo peroHinata no estaba-

¿Donde está? -dijo Albión serio-

Aquí estoy -dijo Hinata desde el aire, se giró y le dio una patada a Albión en la cara, cayó al suelo con gracia y se giró dándole una patada de talón en el pecho, lo alejó un poco y Hinata estiró su brazo derecho concentrando algo de viento y fuego formando una esfera algo grande, Albión avanzó hacia ella, Hinata retrajo sus manos hacia sus costillas del lado derecho y se giró- Impactó Solar -extendió los brazos con las muñecas juntas, la esfera golpeó el pecho de Albión y aumento de gran tamaño haciendo que Albión fuera cubierta por el fuego, Hinata dio un ligero grito y soltó la esfera alejándola con Albión en ella, la esfera explotó y el cuerpo de Albión cayó al suelo soltando algo de humo, Hinata suspiró y vio a los lados-

¡El general Albión fue derrotado! ¡Todos huyan! -gritó un lobo y todos los que estaban con él se fueron corriendo de la aldea, los usuarios de tipo agua estaban apagando l fuego, Hinata vio que el fuego se pagaba y que los daños eran algo mayores, suspiró y se relajado volviendo a la normalidad-

Bruce...-Hinata estaba calmada y Bruce se acercó con calma- dime los daños, también dime ¿hay pérdidas?

Daños mayores por el fuego pero nada que no se pueda reparar en unos días -dijo Bruce calmado- no hay pérdidas y los niños están a salvo

Entendido gracias, llama a los que puedan reconstruir esto, los mapaches y castores -dijo Hinata calmada- yo tengo asuntos que tratar

Entendido -dijo Bruce calmado y se retiró de momento, Po y las hembras estaban calmados y esperan acercarse-

Bien está sola Po es tu momento de hablar con ella -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bueno,..verá..es que...ella -dijo Po nervioso-

Debes decirle -dijo Tigresa calmada- si no perderemos la oportunidad

Bueno..pues si le...digo pero..de que..me quiera..escuchar...lo dudo -dijo Po nervioso, las dos hembras lo vieron y señalaron a Hinata- si le digoooo...-las hembras asintieron- pues siii le digoooo -hizo la voz aguda- si le digoooo...

¡Diseño ya! -gritaron las hembras molestas, sin que se dieran cuenta Hinata estaba detrás de Po, levantó sus dedos índice y junto sus manos sonriendo-

¡Mil años de muerte! -Hinata gritó y se agachó estirando sus brazos detrás de Po justo en su trasero, Po estaba entrecerrando los ojos y luego salto gritando sujetando su trasero-

¡Ooooaaaaaa! -Po gritó con fuerza y cayó al suelo sujetando su trasero- ¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo?!

Es algo que siempre he querido hacer -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡Pues técnicamente me violaste! -Po gritó molesta mostrando sus dientes en forma de colmillos-

Mejor cállate, además ya estás casado, deseguro estar casado con Tigresa te acostumbro a que te violen siempre -dijo Hinata riendo un poco y Po solo gruño un poco llorando, Tigresa e Iza estaban sorprendidas y un poco confundidas-

Por cierto ¿quién es ella? ¿Y porque Tigresa está aquí? -dijo Hinata sería viendo a ambas hembras-

Nosotras somos amigas lo juro -dijo Tigresa nerviosa levantando las manos- no venimos a pelear

Si lo juro -dijo Iza nerviosa, Hinata levantó una ceja algo confundida, vio a Tigresa y notó su brazo izquierdo, se acercó Rapido y le sujeto el brazo para levantarlo y ver que tenía la Gema en su brazalete-

¿La Gema del dragón? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y luego vio a Po en el suelo y notó su brazo- ¿hay dos temas del dragón? No, ¿quién eres y de dónde vienes? -sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Tigresa-

Tranquila por favor me lastimas el brazo -dijo Tigresa adolorida-

Perdón -dijo Hinata calmada y la soltó, vio a Po en el suelo y el sonrío nervioso, comenzó a olfatear un poco y se acercó a Iza, olfateo un poco su cabeza cuello y luego bajó por su cintura-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Iza nerviosa y sonrojada-

Tú hueles...como...a..-Hinata se sorprendió y luego vio a Po- tienes mucho que explicar Panda -Po se quejó, los cuatro fueron al palacio Shiba donde fueron recibidos por Lucy, pero esta Lucy estaba embarazada- Lucy tengo invitados que todos los habitantes regresen a sus hogares si los tienen los que no que regresen al albergue

Si entendido Hinata -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ¿Has visto a Bruce?

Está ayudando con algunas cosas tú no te preocupes ve y descansa -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Iza vio a Lucy y sonrío un poco, siguieron a Hinata hasta una sala donde estaba un árbol, frente al árbol estaba un pequeño altar con imágenes de Izanamy, Cirenio, Argento y Torana- sientanse como en su casa los atenderé en un momento -salió de la sala un momento y los tres se sentaron en el suelo, Iza se quedó viendo el altar y se sorprendió-

Ja...¿No han tenido la sensación de estar muerto y no saberlo? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Debió ser muy duro para ella -dijo Tigresa preocupada viendo el altar y en el árbol estaban las gemas del sol y la luna- ¿Por que no le dijiste que seguía vivo?

Bueno sentí miedo, y un poco de pánico -dijo Po calmado y se sentó- cuando me di cuenta de que se sentían mal por esto pensé que era mejor no hacerlo para que se preocupara más por el

Sentiste miedo de ella y ahora entiendo porque -dijo Iza calmada, estaba viendo todo y se sentó en el suelo- ¿me pregunto qué dirá cuando le digamos? -se escucharon algunos pasos y se vio a Hinata cargando a un pequeño tigre blanco de tres años, usando un pequeño traje de entrenamiento, a su lado estaba Misaki pero más adulta cargando una bandeja de con algunas tazas-

Perdón por el retraso, quería ver a Long -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Quién es este bebe? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- hola bebe, hola

Hola...-dijo Long sonriendo, Misaki sonrió y dejó las tazas frente a ellos-

Gracias Misaki -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Misaki sonrio y se fue pero Iza no podía dejar de verla- bien ¿a que debo está visita? Pero primero ¿por que está loba huele como a Izanamy? -Po tomó una taza y bebido algo rápido por los nervios- Po...

Hay que buen té, está rico ¿de que es? ¿De donde viene? -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- ¿por que es verde? Jeje..he...-Hinata estaba algo molesta cargando a Long frente a ella- bueno...es..que veras lo que..te conté...fue...mentira...

¿Que? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Bueno...es que...yo no te engañe engañe, más bien una mentirita...mentirita mentirita, no una mentirota mentirota -dijo Po nervioso-

Ya habla Po dime lo que tienes que decir -dijo Hinata sería-

Lo que Po trata de decir es que nosotras somos de una dimensión alterna -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po asintió- sé que para ti debe ser raro

Lo creo -dijo Hinata calmada- la energia que emanan, tu actitud y sobre todo que tengas la Gema del dragón en tu brazo son pruebe suficiente para mi, además sabíamos del espejo de las dimensiones desde hace tiempo, lo estuve buscando por un tiempo para guardarlo pero no lo encontré, supongo que ustedes si

Si, tal y como lo dices nosotras usamos el espejo para transportarnos a está dimensión -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Venimos para buscar respuestas a unas extrañas visiones que aparecen durante nuestro sueños, entre esas visiones tú apareces -dijo Iza calmada- creemos que sabes algo sobre lo que está apunto de pasar

En efecto si se algo importante -dijo Hinata calmada- también he tenido visiones pero las mías son un poco más oscurecidas, ya que por lo general no quiero verlas, pero ustedes son la pruebe de que en verdad todo lo que temía está por pasar...pero eso no me quita la duda ¿como es que tienes el olor de Izanamy encima de ti?

Bueno...eso es una cuestión chistosa...-dijo Po riendo un poco nervioso- no me lo vas a creer, de verdad que no me la vas a creer...es más es hasta posible de que te rías también -Hinata estaba sería y levantando una ceja- ok...aquí te va...- Izanamy...no...está...muerto...

¿Que? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y se levanto mientras Long se bajó con cuidado-

Si...resulta...que el..está vivo...-dijo Po sonriendo nervioso y temblando, mientras Hinata se acercaba despacio- el...quiso...quiso quedarse en la dimensión...alterna...y se quitó..la Gema para quedarse...y ella...-señaló a Iza- es su...novia...¡Por favor no me pegues! -se cubrió con los brazos asustando y se hizo bolita en el suelo-

Así que todo este tiempo Izanamy estuvo vivo, se fue a una dimensión alterna, tú lo convenciste de hacerlo, lo sabías todo este tiempo y no me dijiste nada -dijo Hinata molesta y Po asintió asustado, Hinata sujeto sus puños molesta y los hizo sonar- Tigresa llevaré a mi hijo un poco lejos

¿Por que? -dijo Tigresa confundida pero Hinata le dio una mirada de muerte- si señora como ordene -Tigresa e Iza salieron corriendo mientras Tigresa cargaba al bebe-

Hinata...por favor no...te lo público...no -dijo Po asustado-

Prepárate para un duro castigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y sacó sus garras mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo-

No, piedad, no ¡EN LOS PANDITAS NO KYAAAAAA! -Po gritó con fuerza en todo el palacio, por un rato se escucharon más gritos y sonidos de huesos rotos en el palacio, cuando Iza salió a ver qué pasaba había un gran agujero en el suelo donde dentro estaba Po asustado y abrazándose a si mismo pero también estaba heridos y Hinata se limpiaba las manos- perdóname, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, lamento haber hablado

Vaya...y yo que pensé que Tigresa mala era mala esto fue horrible -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Creo que es mejor no provocarla -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Bien ya tuviste suficiente -dijo Hinata molesta- por ahora te perdonare -Po estaba en el suelo asustado y asintió- ahora ustedes dos me van a ayudar a regresar a esa misión alterna

¿Por que? -dijo Iza confundida-

Para que traiga de regreso a Izanamy por la fuerza -dijo Hinata molesta- pero primero iremos por Byakun, Po levántate y usa tu dragón de energía vamos a ir por Byakun

Entendido -dijo Po nervioso, Hinata dejó a Long con Misaki, Po se tuvo que levantar y volver a crear su dragón de energía- oye te lo quería decir pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría

Cállate y avanza -dijo Hinata molesta, Po solo lloro un poco mientras Iza veía que Hinata estaba murmurando algunas cosas- cuando lo encuentre lo mato yo mismo, tonto, Estupido, irresponsable, engreído, miserable

Oye a todo esto ¿cuál era tu relación con el? -dijo Iza nerviosa- es decir estás molesta, enojada y parece que enterarte de que el está vivo te afectó más de lo cuenta

Nuestra relación iba más arriba de lo profesional -dijo Hinata molesta- lo entenderán cuando lo vea -las dos hembras asintieron, Po llegó al palacio del Rayo donde Byakun estaba, bajo con cuidado y Po se quedó en el dragón de energía con Tigresa e Iza, Hinata golpeó la puerta y se hincó para esconderse, la puerta se abrió y se vio a Byakun-

¿Si? -dijo Byakun calmado pero Hinata gruñó y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna muy fuerte, Po se quejó igual que Byakun, Byakun se sujeto él área afectada y cayó al suelo quejándose con una voz muy aguda- ¿por que...?

Tú sabes bien porque -dijo Hinata molesta- ya me enteré de la dimensión alterna

Po...dijiste...que no..dirías...-dijo Byakun quejándose y moviendo las patas con las manos entre las piernas sujetando su área golpeada- hay creo que voy a vomitar...antes de que te vayas...-de su ropa saco un pergamino y se lo dio- ya...está...confirmado...ve..y tráelo...para que tengamos..su ayuda..-Hinata tomó el pergamino y asintió, se dio la vuelta dio un par de pasó pero regresó y le dio una patada a Byakun de nuevo y Byakun se quejó- ¿Por...que?

Porque se me dio la gana -dijo Hinata molesta y se regresó al dragón, Iza y Tigresa se alejaron un poco sorprendidas y asustadas, Po por su parte estaba asustado, usó el dragón de nuevo y llego al palacio de Jade donde Tigresa comenzó a gruñir al ver a Hinata-

Marimacho -dijo Hinata molesta-

Gorda -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Fea -dijo Hinata molesta- ya no perdamos el tiempo Po activa el espejo

Lo siento Hinata no puedo -dijo Po calmado- solo se activa en la noche de luna llena -Hinata camino un poco y se le acercó-

O lo activas o te castro aquí mismo -dijo Hinata molesta-

Si lo activo, todo por la señorita -dijo Po nervioso, Po sacó todos los pedazos y comenzó a armar el espejo parte por parte-

Oye..aún no nos dices sobre las visiones que tenemos -dijo Ti calmada y de forma amable-

Ahora no Tigresa buena -dijo Hinata sería- juro que cuando encuentre a Izanamy le arrancaré el rabo -Hinata estaba gruñendo con fuerza mientras Po armaba el espejo, cuando armo el y Hinata estiraron los brazos expulsando energía y el espejo se activó- bien chicas Vamonos Po tú te quedas -Po asintió asustado, Iza, Ti y Hinata saltaron al espejo entrando lo más rápido posible-

¿Que acaba de pasar aquí mi amor? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Digamos...que recibí..mi castigo..y ahora Izanamy conocerá el infierno en vida -dijo Po nervioso, mientras tanto en la otra dimensión el otro Po estaba caminando de lado a lado mordiéndose un dedo y Bianca estaba con el-

Ya cálmate panda de seguro todo está bien -dijo Bianca calmada-

No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento además ya tienen como 7 horas que se fueron -dijo Po nervioso- estoy preocupado por mi esposa entiende por favor

Entiendo -dijo Bianca calmada- pero hasta tú sabes qué preocuparte así no llevará a nada bueno, incluso Izanamy se fue a entrenar para calmarse, deberías hacer lo mismo

Si gracias -dijo Po más calmado, estaba por darse vuelta pero apareció un rectángulo de energía blanca- ¿Tigresa? -del portal salió Tigresa junto a Iza- ¡Tigresa regresaste!

Sé que quieres explicaciones Po pero ¿donde está Izanamy? -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada-

¿Que sucede? -dijo Izanamy entrando por la puerta con los demás, se acercó a Iza y la ayudo a levantarse- ¿Iza que es esto? ¿Dónde estabas?

Sé que debes estar molesto pero te trajimos una sorpresa -dijo Iza sonriendo, los demás se vieron confundidos y vieron el portal abierto, Izanamy se acercó con cuidado y escucho un gruñido-

¿Alguien más escucho un gruñido? -dijo Mantis nervioso, los demás fueron alejándose un poco y en eso apareció la garra de Hinata, los demás gritaron e Izanamy saltó alejándose de ahí-

Esa..garra...y este Ki...no puede ser...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Trajimos a Hinata a está dimensión y le dijimos que estás vivo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Así es -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Izanamy las vio muy pero muy asustado- ¿te gusta? -Izanamy sé espanto y sujeto a ambas hembras del cuello de sus camisas-

¡¿Le dijeron a Hinata que estoy vivo y la trajeron aquí?! ¡Están locas las dos! ¡Ella vino para matarme! ¡Me arrancará la cola y hará que me la tragué! -Izanamy gritó aterrado y pálido-

Cálmate...Iza no tenía esa intención...yo soy inocente -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

¡No me heches la culpa! -gritó Iza nerviosa, del portal salía algo de fuego y más ruidos-

¡Hay aquí viene el monstruo! -Izanamy gritó asustado, las soltó y trato de correr pero Hinata termino saliendo envuelta en fuego y lo sujeto de la espalda, aplicó algo de fuerza tirándolo al suelo, los demás vieron como terminaron rodando por el suelo, Hinata levantó a Izanamy lo lanzó a un lado tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy despertó y vio a Hinata frente a él-

Hola...-dijo Hinata sonriendo de forma maligna-

Hinata...-Izanamy estaba asustado-

Entonces aquí es donde has estado este último año -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero su mirada estaba llena de odio y apretaba los dientes, Izanamy estaba temblando como gelatina y sudaba a mares con los ojos en blanco- si sabes lo que provocaste ¿verdad?

No...por favor...Hinata...no me hagas nada...-dijo Izanamy nervioso temblando-

Descuida, estoy bien, te fuiste y decidiste cosas por ti mismo sin decir ni pensar en nadie, pensaste que estaba tomando tu lugar en la aldea, pensaste que te odiaba -Hinata hizo sonar sus nudillos apretándolos con una mano- pensaba que estabas muerto, no sabes cuánto dolor causaste, la respuesta es no, no estoy molesta

¿Entonces..me perdonas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Tu...-Hinata sonrió y avanzó- ¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! -le dio un golpe muy fuerte a Izanamy, el golpe sonó como un relámpago e Izanamy termino escupiendo algo de sangre y le salió sangre por la nariz por el impacto, Izanamy salió volando por la puerta hasta romperla con el cuerpo, siguió cayendo rebotando por el suelo del vale hasta terminar enterrado no muy lejos de las escaleras del palacio, su cola y caderas terminaron afuera pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba dentro de la tierra, todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados tanto que se ocultaron detrás de Po, Iza y Bianca estaban sorprendidas con la boca bien abierta, Hinata estaba gruñendo con fuerza y de un salto se acercó a Izanamy, lo sujeto de la cola y lo saco con fuerza haciendo que Izanamy se quejara, le dio la vuelta y lo sujeto del cuello de su traje-

¡No te he visto en más de un año, me hiciste pensar que estabas muerto, el estupido Po me mintió este tiempo! ¡No solo eso también me hiciste construir un tumba! ¡Me hiciste llorar mucho y también sufrí de mucha mucha humillación! ¡Ahora esa lápida si tendrá un cuerpo debajo! -Hinata estaba sacudiendo a Izanamy con fuerza-

Como lo suponía Hinata no cambio en nada, pero creo que se hizo más violenta -dijo Izanamy entre sacudidas que le daba Hinata-

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Hinata molesta, lo llevó hasta el palacio sujetándolo de un pie y lo tiró en el suelo- escucha más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para lo que hiciste y vendrás conmigo

Pero..igual no tienes...derecho...a enojarte..está es mi vida -dijo Izanamy adolorido- dame una buena...razón...para que vaya contigo...-Hinata estaba molesta y suspiro-

Te daré una razón -dijo Hinata sería- Tú...-lo señaló molesta- ¡Me embarazaste! -Izanamy abrió los ojos mientras Iza y Bianca sé quedaron sorprendidas-

Un...¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! -se escucharon los gritos-

 **Guest bueno tú idea es muy buena, a sé me ocurrieron algunas ideas pero quiero saber tu idea para la aplicación a está historia, gracias**


	111. Chapter 111y

_**Misión importante una ligera despedida**_

En el palacio de Jade se escucho un gran grito, Izanamy estaba pálido y todo su pelo se volvió blanco del miedo, Iza y Bianca estaban por llorar y vieron enojadas a Izanamy, los demás estaban callados y con la boca cerrada-

¡MALDITO BASTARDO! -Tigresa gritó enojada y sujeto a Izanamy del cuello con fuerza-

Espera...Tigresa...no...sabía nada...-dijo Izanamy asustado y Tigresa le aplicó más fuerza mientras sus huesos soñaban con fuerza- yo..no sabía...lo juro...

Eres un irresponsable, egoísta solo piensas en ti -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¡No puedo creer que hiciste algo semejante! -Bianca grito molesta y comenzó a golpear a Izanamy en el estomago-

¡¿También me abandonarías?! ¡¿Por eso escogiste quedarte?! -Iza gritó molesta llorando y comenzó a golpearlo, todas las hembras presentes excepto Hinata estaban golpeando a Izanamy en el cuerpo-

Ya basta -dijo Hinata sería y las demás se detuvieron dejando a Izanamy en el suelo- esto es asunto mío -Hinata sacó sus garras y se acercó a Izanamy el cual estaba un poco asustado- ¡Muere! -avanzó y sujeto una cierta parte de Izanamy con sus garras-

¡AAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy había gritado con fuerza, el se movía y se retorcía tratando de alejar a Hinata pero ella no lo soltaba-

¡Se las agarro! ¡Le sujeto la hombría con las garras! ¡Que horror! -Po grito asustado y con sus ojos por salirse de su cara-

¡Se las va reventar por Dios! -James grito espantado, Izanamy seguía quejándose mientras las hembras retrocedían un poco asustadas-

¡Eso ya es ir al extremo! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida, Shifu estaba sorprendido, Grulla estaba por vomitar, Mono se tapo los ojos y Mantis cayó al suelo hecho de piedra-

¡Es el horror! ¡Se las podría arrancar! -Boa gritó asustada, Iza y Bianca estaban viendo con pena como Izanamy trata de escapar arrastrándose por el suelo-

¡Hinata ya fue suficiente! ¡Queremos que siga siendo hombre! -Iza gritó asustada-

¡Si ya suéltalo! ¡Necesitamos esa cosa por las noches! -Bianca grito preocupada-

Me rindo...-dijo Izanamy adolorida-

Está viviendo...un infierno...-dijo Boa nerviosa-

Me siento mal por el...-dijo Víbora asustada- ya ya dijo que rinde detente -Hinata lo soltó y suspiro dejando a Izanamy tirado en el suelo-

Jamás pensé que algo que le pasó a Byakun me fuera a pasar a mi...¡Oh el ciclo continúa! -Izanamy gritó llorando a mares un poco- Hinata...lo siento...no sabía que...

Te mentí -dijo Hinata sería y los demás le pusieron atención- no quede embarazada después de nuestro último encuentro, solo queríamos hacerte sufrir un poco -sonrió con los ojos oscurecidos y los demás se sorprendieron y se asustaron por eso-

Ahora entiendo porque le tienen tanto miedo -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si...esta gatita..es de temer -dijo James asustado y Hinata le dio una mirada sería a los dos dejando que se asustaran-

Vámonos es hora de irnos -dijo Hinata molesta-

¿Irnos? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Hinata lo sujetó de una pierna pero Izanamy sacó sus garras y las clavo en el suelo, Hinata comenzó a jalarlo y jaló con fuerza pero Izanamy no se soltaba-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Hinata molesta, siguió jalando pero Izanamy no se soltaba- ¡Suéltate!

¡No quiero! -Izanamy grito y Hinata lo sujeto de la cola- ¡Auxilio me chupa la bruja! -Izanamy gritó asustado clavando sus garras en el suelo-

¡¿Como que bruja?! -Hinata gritó molesta y apretó más su agarre en la cola de Izanamy- vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que arrastrarte ¡Te iras sin cola!

¡No, todo lo que quieras menos mi colita! -Izanamy gritó asustado- suelta...-Hinata aplicó más fuerza pero Izanamy no se soltaba- ¡Chichis flácidas y caídas! -todos se quedaron callados, James soltó una leve risa igual que Po y los machos, pero todas las miradas de las hembras iban a Hinata la cual tenía los ojos ocultos y oscuros-

¿Que me acabas de decir? -dijo Hinata sería, Izanamy se arrepintió de lo que dijo-

Bueno...yo...solo...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

A si tuve un hijo...ahora mis chichis se cayeron ¿eso dijiste no? -dijo Hinata sería, Izanamy trago de forma gruesa al ver que el fuego de Hinata apareció y aumento de tamaño- si...eso pasa entonces te voy a -levantó las garras e hizo que estás crecieran hasta que se hicieran de forma larga y afilada- ¡En ese caso! -Hinata sonrió de forma perversa- ¡Permíteme arrancarte los huesos desde lo más profundo de tu ser y luego castrate de la forma más dolorosa posible! -Izanamy gritó y los demás se alejaron, Hinata salgo y avanzó hacia Izanamy, Izanamy hizo un Split esquivando golpe y Hinata golpeó el suelo destruyendo un poco el suelo y soltó algo de fuego, Izanamy saltó un poco y trato de correr a cuatro patas pero Hinata lo sujetó de sus piernas-

Vamos a ver cómo controla su postura joven maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- veamos, vamos, veamos que te sientan que te castren -Izanamy se asustó y comenzó a mover los brazos y piernas asustado pero Hinata no lo soltaba-

¡Ya basta! -Iza gritó algo molesta, Hinata se detuvo y la miro algo molesta soltando a Izanamy- déjalo por favor, mira sé que quieres llevártelo por alguna razón pero él eligió quedarse aqui, y eso fue porque ustedes le dieron la espalda -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego vio a Izanamy sentado en el suelo- su ex novia se había ido con el bebe, tú tomaste su lugar, sus amigos lo ignoraban y tú no ayudabas precisamente, lo abandonaron -Iza estaba molesta igual que Bianca mientras Hinata se acercaba a Izanamy-

Izanamy...¿tú sentías así? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Digamos que...si abandonado a mi suerte -dijo Izanamy algo calmado-

¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? -dijo Hinata preocupada- sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, así tomas una decisión espero que aveces lo consultes conmigo no que escapes con primera loba que veas

¿Que dijo? La voy...-Iza estaba gruñendo apretando sus puños-

Perdón, creo que no pensé muy bien las cosas, pero también no había hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo, estaba muy aislado y no sabía en quién confiar -dijo Izanamy calmado- por eso cuando conocí a Iza me sentí muy feliz por eso no lo pensé dos veces y decidí quedarme

Ya veo -Hinata estaba sería- pero aún así tomaste una desicion totalmente estupida sin con soltarlo con nadie, cuando yo me fui a China al menos te lo dije porque tenía confianza en ti pero tú...-Izanamy bajo las orejas un poco decepcionado de si mismo- hiciste algo muy cobarde

No te pases Hinata, Hinata yo tomé la decisión por mi bien y por mi propia cuenta, está es mi vida -dijo Izanamy un poco molesto-

Lo que causaste fue dolor -dijo Hinata molesta- no pensaste en tu familia, tus amigos, tú hermana o en mi, lo dejaste todo de lado

Puede que tengas razón, pero aquí también tengo lo mismo y puede que hasta que sea más feliz de lo que fui en nuestra dimensión -dijo Izanamy serio- al menos aquí me tratan mejor y no como un monstruo

Si, ¿pero ellas te amarían aún sabiendo la clase de Guerrero que eres? ¿Te amarían aunque no tuvieras nada? -dijo Hinata molesta-

¡Nadie me amaba estando aún en esa dimensión! -Izanamy levantó un poco más su voz-

¡Yo si! -Hinata gritó molesta y eso sorprendió más a Izanamy, los demás se quedaron callados y Hinata se cruzó de brazos con una mirada deprimida- antes de ser líder, antes de ser el Guardian que eres hoy, para mi eras alguien importante, eras en el que podía confiar siempre, pensé que confiarías en mi en todo, siempre estuve contigo para todo pero creo que eso no te importo

No...no digas eso...-dijo Izanamy preocupado, trato de acercarse pero Hinata le dio la espalda- perdóname...

No quiero..hablar..por ahora...-Hinata dio un salto y se fue a la parte del techo del palacio, se sentó y se quedó ahí sentada por un rato, Izanamy no dijo o hizo nada, después de unas horas los dos estaban sentados en una forma de meditación con los ojos cerrados, la tarde pasó y llego la noche-

Sé han pasado toda la tarde sentados -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿que no piensan hacerlas pases?

Creo que los Shiba tienen la cabeza dura -dijo Po calmado, Iza lo estaba escuchando pero no dijo nada- sabes que no entiendo mucho los sentimientos pero...creo que para los dos debe ser muy difícil tratar de hablar

Buen punto, lo puedo sentir, entre los dos hay una tensión fuerte -dijo Iza calmada, Tigresa y Po le pusieron atención- entre los dos hay una historia, hay sentimientos muy fuertes, no sé cómo describirlo pero sé que los dos se han lastimado tanto que no se atreven a dar un paso para disculparse -Tigresa asintió igual que Po pero Tigresa se sentía un poco deprimida por los dos, Izanamy abrió los ojos y se levanto-

Tigresa por favor prepara unos tazones de fideos con algo de picante y una caso con agua -dijo Izanamy calmado- por favor

Si...ya voy...-dijo Tigresa confundida, los demás la vieron y ella solo levanto los hombros confundida, después de un rato hizo el tazón de fideos caliente que Izanamy le pidió- aquí tienes

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado- tratare de hacer las cosas bien ahora -los dos sintieron, Izanamy dio un salto llegando al techo, siguió hasta llegar a la punta del techo- te traje algo de comer

Gracias huele delicioso -dijo Hinata calmada pero sin verlo, Izanamy siguió caminando y se sentó junto a Hinata, Hinata ojo el tazón y probó la comida- esto está delicioso, es mi favorita, sabe cómo la que hace Po

En esta dimensión Tigresa fue adoptada por Ping -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata asintió, siguió comiendo un poco más- sé que estás molesta, pero creí que entenderías mi punto de vista

Por supuesto que lo entiendo, solo estoy enojada que no me hayas confiado nada de cómo te sentías -dijo Hinata deprimida- eso es lo que me duele

Perdóname -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata se acercó más y recargo su cabeza en su hombro derecho- lo siento

Ya no te disculpes -dijo Hinata deprimida- no me queda más remedio que perdonarte pero no será sencillo, tendrás que sufrir más por esto, te lo juro -Izanamy reía un poco y Hinata sonrió, los dos estaban viendo las estrellas un poco, mientras tanto abajo Tigresa y Po estaban viendo la escena sonriendo-

Aparece que lo solucionaron -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si, parece que la estuviera apoyando y dándole cariño -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Mírenlos nada más parecen sanguijuelas -dijo Iza molesta desviando la mirada, Po se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendido- ¿que me ves?

Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero desde que esa Hinata llegó has estado de muy mal humor -dijo Po sonriendo e Iza comenzó a arder en llamas enojada-

Pues tienes mucha imaginación -dijo Iza molesta, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos con Hinata en el patio- ¿entonces todo entre ustedes está bien?

Si se podría decir que si -dijo Hinata calmada e Izanamy estaba a su lado calmado-

Por cierto Izanamy no llegaste a dormir anoche -dijo Bianca sería- ¿en donde estabas?

Pues en el techo hablando con Hinata -dijo Izanamy calmado, los demás maestros estaban sorprendidos, mientras las dos Guardianas estaban enojadas-

Es mi imaginación o esto está que arde -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

No creo que sea tu imaginación Víbora -dijo Boa calmada y las dos asintieron-

Bien creo que tengo que hacerles una explicación ahora -dijo Hinata calmada- Izanamy se irá conmigo -todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo- las cosas están un poco complicadas, también siento que cometí un error y necesito remediarlo, Izanamy eres el único en el que puedo confiar, yo...lo necesito...

¡Espera! -Iza gritó molesta- ¿como que te lo llevas de regreso? Además el ni a dicho nada si irá contigo o no, tú cometiste el error tú lo arreglas, no lo metas en esto

Iza...escucha -Izanamy habló sereno y calmado- la situación que me dijo Hinata es más grave de lo que pensé, tengo que regresar

Pero ¿por que tu? -dijo Iza sorprendida- ellos tienen al Po, el Guerrero Dragón con eso les debe bastar

No, está misión no es algo que Po jamás podría enfrentar -dijo Hinata sería- Byakun, Izanamy y yo somos los únicos que podemos con esta amenaza, ya que nosotros somos los únicos que han alcanzado el máximo nivel posible, el Modo Explosivo también conocemos técnicas especiales que se requieren para esta misión -algunos estaban sorprendidos- escucha con atención, Izanagi nos pidió está misión en persona antes de venir de aquí me llamo y me dijo todo lo que estaba pasando, lo siento pero el tiene que venir

No, no, no, no quiero que te lo lleves -dijo Iza molesta- el tiene que quedarse aquí

No puedo -dijo Izanamy deprimido- no lo había notado hasta que Hinata me lo dijo pero...miren el cielo -levantó la mirada al cielo y los demás le hicieron caso-

¿Que tenemos que ver en el cielo? -dijo James confundido, todos estaban sorprendido y luego se asombraron por lo que vieron- ¿esto es una broma...?

No puede ser posible -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Ahora entiendo porque me sentía tan nerviosa -dijo Boa sorprendida, el cielo estaba cubierto por rastros de colores como la aurora boreal, todo el cielo estaba cubierto por varios colores como si se tratara de un arco iris-

Que bello hay un arco iris en el cielo -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Si pero esto me da un mal presentimiento -dijo Grulla sorprendido igual que Shifu- ¿como no nos dimos cuenta antes? -todos asintieron pero en eso los colores desaparecieron-

Desapareció, creo que así fue como no lo notamos -dijo Mantis calmado-

¿Maestra Hinata que fue eso que vimos? -dijo Shifu nervioso-

Ese fue el efecto de las distorsiones en la Neo Dimensión -dijo Hinata sería-

¿Que es la Neo Dimensión? -dijo Mono confundido rascándose la cabeza-

Como saben el espejo de las dimensiones es un artefacto que conecta una dimensión con otra, pero no es el único espejo que existe y esta dimensión y la alterna no son las únicas también, existen miles de ellas -dijo Hinata sería- todas ellas creadas por una decisión que nosotros o nuestros padres tomaron cambiado así la realidad

Por ejemplo en esta realidad donde Tigresa es la Guerrera Dragón y no Po -dijo Bianca sería-

Así es -dijo Hinata sería- entre todas ellas existe un punto donde se conectan, una dimensión extra donde todo surge, esa es la Neo Dimensión, la dimensión más importante de todas

Si esa dimensión es destruida, todas las dimensiones serán destruidas también -dijo Izanamy serio- en otras palabras el universo entero sería destruido si esa dimensión cae -todos se asustaron bastante por eso- La misión es detener al Guerrero que entro a la Neo Dimensión, Izanagi logró detenerlo unos momentos pero ese sello no será muy duradero en ese lugar

Pero aún..así..yo..no creo..que tú deberías ir -dijo Iza preocupada y asustada- ¿qué tal si te pasa algo malo y no puedo hacer nada o ayudarte?

Iza es lo único que te pido, ten fe en mi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ten fe de que ganaremos a quien sea

No deberías tomártelo todo a la ligera -dijo Bianca molesta- ¿qué tal si el enemigo es muy fuerte y no puedes detenerlo? ¿Qué pasa si tu poder no es suficiente?

No lo sé, pero no lo sabré hasta que lo compruebe peleando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo seguro de si mismo y Bianca suspiro, Iza iba a decir algo más pero Izanamy lo sujetó de sus hombros- te prometo que todo estará bien -Iza solo bajo la mirada al suelo apretando los puños-

Sé que no puedo convencerte de quedarte, que importaría no hay mundo donde vivir -dijo Iza sonriendo levemente-

¿Estás seguro de abandonar tu hogar por un tiempo? -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy asintió y Hinata suspiro- está bien prepárate nos iremos mañana temprano

¡Espera! -Iza gritó y se acercó- si tú vas entonces yo iré también no quiero dejarte solo en una batalla peligrosa

Sé que te debe incomodar pero...créeme esto lo hago con las mejores intenciones, si te llega a pasar algo eso es...algo que no me perdonaría -dijo Izanamy calmado- perdóname Iza pero no quiero ver qué resultes herida

Entiendo -Iza sujeto la mano de Izanamy- pero prométeme que harás todo lo posible para volver

Lo juro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien en ese caso te prepararemos algo como despedida -dijo Boa sonriendo, los demás asintieron sonriendo, después de una larga comida y de algunas cosas más la noche llegó, Hinata estaba dormida en el techo mientras Iza y Bianca se despidieron de Izanamy de una manera un tanto salvaje, tanto que nadie pudo dormir en toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy tenía moretones, ojeras y marcas de rasguños y mordidas en todo el cuerpo, después de ponerse unas vendas y de empacar algunas cosas Izanamy estaba listo para irse con Hinata, todos estaban reunidos en el palacio y frente a ellos el espejo estaba ensamblado-

Bien es espejo solo permanecerá abierto unos minutos más -dijo Hinata calmada- si vas a despedirte hazlo rápido -Izanamy asintió y vio a todos- aunque claro no hace falta decirlo después de la salvajada que escuche anoche -Izanamy se sonrojó y bajo las orejas-

Gracias por el cuidado y la hospitalidad, pero tengo que regresar a mi dimensión por un tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Solo cuídate no todos los días tienes una misión importante -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Nos volveremos a ver -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió mientras Iza le dio un beso en los labios-

Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Lo juro volveré -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bianca se acercó y le dio un abrazo-

Vuelve con bien me deberás compensar todas las noches que faltes -dijo Bianca sonriendo e Izanamy solo reía de forma nerviosa, los dos se dieron un beso corto e Izanamy se acercó al espejo- y tú más te vale que lo cuides muy bien, si llega a perder un miembro no te lo perdonaré

No tienes que decírmelo dos veces -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Nos retiramos, nos vemos después -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y los despidió levantando el brazo, Hinata y el entraron en el espejo y este comenzó a cerrarse hasta que se deshizo en pedazos-


	112. Chapter 112

_**La depresión de Iza**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio Hinata e Izanamy habían atravesado el espejo de las dimensiones hace poco, Iza y Bianca se veían un poco preocupadas y deprimidas-

Ya se fue -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¡Al fin se fue! -James grito sonriendo, los demás lo vieron un poco molestos y se quedó callado, después de eso pasó una semana en donde Iza estaba acostada en el patio con las orejas caídas como si fuera un perro abandonado-

Quieres levantarte llevas así mucho tiempo -dijo Tigresa calmada- deberías levantarte

¿Como quieres que me levante si es posible que mi novio me sea infiel con esa gata blanca -dijo Iza deprimida- además no podemos viajar a su dimensión ella se llevó el espejo de las dimensiones para que no pudiéramos seguirlos -bajo su cabeza y escondió su mirada- Waf..guaauuuu

Ya no hagas sonidos de cachorrita deprimida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo de forma nerviosa- ya se vayamos con mi adivina tal vez ella te diga algo bueno y tus inseguridades se vayan

Tigresa sabes bien que no creo en esas cosas -dijo Iza deprimida-

Vamos todo estar bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, la sujetó de una mano pero Iza no se quiso levantar y se la llevó arrastrando, las dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al mercado de magia negra- bien ya estamos aquí, ahora buscaremos a mi adivina -Iza levantó una ceja confundida y la siguió, recorrieron el mercado hasta llegar a una carroza con la adivina de la ciudad gongmen afuera- oh ahí está, hola adivina cuento tiempo sin vernos

Si Tigresa veo que has cambiado muy poco -dijo la adivina sonriendo- y se también para que vienes -Tigresa asintió sonriendo pero Iza se cruzó de brazos algo molesta-se de tus inseguridades Guerrera de la Luna, y no, no pienso estafarlas

Es enserio Tigresa, no creo que debamos confiar en esta anciana, ¿además de donde la conoces? -dijo Iza confundida-

Ella me ayudó a mí y a Po en la ciudad de Gongmen, por meses vine a pedirle ayuda para tener visiones del futuro o conocer un poco de el -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- te la recomiendo es fantástica

Es verdad, yo he predicho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida y todas resultaron ser ciertas -dijo la adivina sonriendo, Iza solo estaba viéndola fijamente- ¿quieres saber si el Guerrero del Sol te será infiel? -Iza solo apretó los dientes- ¿o debería decirte sobre tu futuro y tú futuro bebe? -Iza levantó las oreja intrigada-

Está bien, si me vas a decir algo como eso puede que si me interese un poco -dijo Iza calmada pero levemente sonrojada y su cola se movía un poco-

Claro -dijo la adivina sonriendo, puso un plato con polvo dentro- bien lo primero que veo -respiró profundo y movió un poco los ojos- yo veo...-Iza se acercó con cuidado y la adivina le sujetó un mechón del pelo de su cabeza- dolor -le arrancó el mechón e Iza se quejó-

¿Y eso porque? -dijo Iza molesta-

Para el conjuro -dijo la adivina sonriendo, puso el mechón de pelo dentro del plato y luego le prendió fuego dejando una llama azul- ahora si veamos -movió las manos y la flama comenzó a soltar algo de humo- yo veo...riqueza, encontraras algo de dinero muy bien -Iza rodó los ojos y Tigresa asintió sonriendo- también veo...un temblor..un gran temblor y el cielo se teñirá de colores que nos dirán que la devastación está cerca -Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida pero Iza se levantó-

Por favor esto es una estupides -dijo Iza molesta y se levanto- un temblor por favor nadie puede predecir eso

¡Pasara! -la adivina levanto su voz y las manos- y pasara la próxima vez que ella vaya al baño -señaló a Tigresa y ella se quedó confundida-

¿Yo? -dijo Tigresa confundida- oíste eso Iza, el destino de muchos depende de mi vejiga diminuta -Tigresa se puso nerviosa e Iza le dio un golpe en la cabeza- oye..-se tallo la cabeza-

Ya basta vámonos -dijo Iza algo molesta, más tarde Tigresa estaba en la cocina apretando las piernas mientras Iza la veía molesta y cruzada de brazos, Tigresa tomó un plato de fideos y camino apretando sus piernas entre ellas- te ves ridícula haciendo eso

Ya oíste lo que dijo la adivina, todo depende de la resistencia de mi vejiga -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, los demás maestros estaban comiendo y hablando entre ellos, Tigresa se acercó y dejo el plato de fideos- listo todos coman

¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua? - dijo Hinata pequeña sonriendo-

Claro pequeña...pero no ibas agua...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa y apretando los dientes, Iza se acercó a una jarra y sirvió agua en un vaso mientras Tigresa se puso nerviosa y tensa al ver el agua correr, Iza le dio el vaso de agua a Hinata mientras Tigresa se quedó quieta un momento-

No te hagas la tonta, tienes que hacer pis has pis -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No digas pis...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

¿Que le pasa? -dijo James confundido-

Está así por que una cabra adivina le dijo que temblaría la próxima vez que fuera al baño -dijo Iza sería, algunos rieron pero Po y Shifu se fueron entre los dos y luego vieron a Tigresa- ya basta solo porque la vieja adivina te dijo eso no tiene porque ser verdad -Iza sonrió tomando dos vasos con agua, vacío de un vaso en otro y viceversa-

Ya deja eso...Por favor -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, Iza sonrio pero siguió haciéndolo- ya..ya ya -Tigresa estaba saltando un poco-

Está bien yo termino esto -dijo Po calmado- Tigresa -ella le puso atención- sorber -Tigresa se puso las manos en las boca s y se escucho un eructo, Tigresa sé quedo quieta-

¡Hay ¿para que hiciste eso?! ¡Todos cúbranse! -Tigresa sé fue corriendo mientras los demás se reían, Tigresa entró al baño y se relajó, pero en eso todo comenzó a temblar con fuerza-

¡Es un temblor todo salgan rápido! -Shifu gritó serio y los demás se fueron de ahí al patio, el temblor dudo un poco y todos vieron que el cielo aparecieron los colores de nuevo,cuando todo pasó Iza estaba sorprendida y abrazaba a Isaac con fuerza-

No puedo creerlo...la vieja bruja tenía razón -dijo Iza sorprendida-

¡Te dije que no eran falsedades!-Tigresa regresó acomodándose pantalón y con un pedazo de papel en su pie derecho-

Si tenías razón, tenías razón -dijo Iza sorprendida, mas tarde las dos regresaron al mercado negro donde la adivina estaba sonriendo-

Si lo sé, acerté -dijo la adivina sonriendo e Iza la señaló con la boca abierta- y no soy una bruja, mejor siéntense -las dos hembras obedecieron y se sentaron en el suelo, la adivina hizo el mismo procedimiento y el humo apareció- está vez usare más poder y podré ver adelante, veamos -el humo se volvió rojo y eso la sorprendió- veo no una, ni dos, sino tres batallas en el futuro, todas contra grandes enemigos, pero también veo una burbuja de felicidad para ti -señaló a Iza la cual sonrió- pero veo una gran decepción próxima, no es grave pero la felicidad se convertirá en depresión

¿Depresión? -dijo Iza confundida- algo me va a desilusionar,,..¿que será? ¿Que me puedes decir de mi novio? ¿Me será infiel?

Mmm no está claro pero si veo que se fue con un gran bombón -dijo la adivina sonriendo e Iza se enojo pero Tigresa reía- niña si ese chico no te es infiel eso quiere decir que en verdad te ama, es decir ella es un diez y tú...

Sígale -dijo Iza algo molesta-

Bueno...un...vaya esto es curioso -dijo la adivina intrigada- veo un fuego dorado, odio, enojo pero fe, veo que perderá parte de su visión, lo siento no puedo ver más -Iza bajo las orejas- en ti veo un gran poder pero algo...hará que te des por vencida...veo una piedra hecha de Jade...y...un amor del pasado regresará, si es un gran amor y fuerte pero...poco a poco se irá disfrazando con el mal

¿Un amor del pasado? -dijo Iza confundida viendo la flama frente a ella- ¿quién es?

No se ve muy claro pero alguien que te amo en verdad pero...solo veo..eso no puedo decirte más -dijo la adivina sonriendo tranquila-

Está bien y gracias -dijo Iza deprimida, las dos se fueron de ahí caminando pero Iza no podía sacarse la idea de la mente- ¿amor pasado? ¿Amor pasado? ¿Quién será?

No tengo idea lo que si estoy segura es que ella siempre acierta con sus predicciones, no importa el año o las personas siempre acierta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Ya veo -dijo Iza tranquila, las dos siguieron su camino mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Shifu estaba meditando en la cueva del dragón, siguió meditando hasta que un viento ligero seguido de unos pétalos de rosas pasaron por sus orejas-

Maestro Oogway...- dijo Shifu sorprendido, vio a los lados pero no pudo ver a su maestro, bajo de su báculo y vio el estanque- creo que ha llegado la hora ¿no es verdad? -Shifu sé fue de ahí caminando tranquilo mientras Po estaba meditando en el árbol del cerezo estaba serio pero tranquilo en eso se levanto y pasó a su forma de Guardian, apretó los puños y comenzó a gritar soltando una gran cantidad de energía y fuego, siguió gritando y las alas aumentaron de tamaño, Po estaba tratando de hacer algo pero se detuvo y vio su cuerpo-

No...con esto no podré ganarle...-dijo Po serio viejo su cuerpo- mi poder ha aumentado pero no se compara en nada al nivel maestro ¿por que no puedo transformarme?

Porque te falta algo -dijo Bianca sonriendo detrás de Po, Po de dio la vuelta y la vio- hola

¿Que dices que me falta? -dijo Po serio-

Vaya que serio no puedes ni decir un hola -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Po suspiro- bueno cuando desperté mi Nivel maestro Izanamy me dijo que era porque había aceptado quién eres y lo había descubierto al reconocer más allá de mi ira y enojo, eso me dio La Paz interior y me hizo despertar mis poderes

Descubrir quién eres tú...eso suena difícil para mí -dijo Po un poco serio y se sentó en el suelo- yo ni..sé quién soy en...verdad

Eso suena mal y extraño viniendo de ti -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se sentó junto a él viendo a la aldea- vaya este lugar es muy bonito ¿que sientes que está mal en ti?

Bueno...en primera no sé muy bien de dónde provengo, cuando derrotamos a Shen hace tiempo logre ver parte de mi pasado -dijo Po calmado viendo a la aldea- vi a mi madre dejándome en una canasta y la cantaste termino aquí, no sé el nombre de mis padres, no se que les pasó, tampoco se el nombre que me pusieron, Tigresa encontró a su madre pero yo no creo que tenga esa oportunidad

Te entiendo -dijo Bianca calmada viendo a lo lejos- yo tampoco conocí a mis padres, solo tengo memoria de que mi hermano y yo estábamos recorriendo todo la aldea del Rayo solos, éramos un par de huérfanos viviendo por sus cuentas

Qué triste -dijo Po sorprendido-

No importa vivi bien con mi hermano, en eso mi madre la maestra Wen me encontró y me cuido como a su hija -dijo Bianca sonriendo- cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía y de los que me rodeaban entendí quién era y cuál era mi misión en esta vida

Ya veo -dijo Po sorprendido-

O podrías ir al templo del fénix cerca de la ciudad Imperial -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Que es el templo del fénix? -dijo Po confundido-

El templo del fénix es un lugar místico donde puedes entrenar y alcanzar un gran nivel de pelea -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero no es fácil salir del templo vivo, tienes que pelear lo mejor que puedas y no podrías sobrevivir al poder del fénix

Ese lugar me debe más poder claro -dijo Po sonriendo- claro iré para ese templo y aprovecharé el entrenar tal vez logre conseguir mi nivel maestro

No creo que funcione de esa manera -dijo Bianca calmada- pero si quieres te llevo al templo sé dónde está -Po asintió sonriendo, en el palacio Tigresa entró sonriendo junto a Iza-

Ya te lo dije todo lo que ella predice se cumple -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si te creo pero ¿que querrá decir burbuja de felicidad? -dijo Iza confundida-

Oigan chicas rápido vengan -dijo Víbora sonriendo junto a Boa cargando un rollo- hay un oferta especial para cosas de bebe en la tienda Del Valle -les mostró el rollo sonriendo-

Hay que lindo adoro...los...-Iza se tapo la boca para no decir nada pero inflo un poco sus mejillas, se trago algo y se sobo el estomago- bebes...

¿Iza estás bien? -dijo Boa preocupada e Iza solo se sujetó la boca-

Si..si..solo que tuve un ligero mareo y náuseas, pero me lo tragué -dijo Iza un poco asqueada- me pregunto ¿que fue eso?

De seguro fue algo que comiste -dijo Boa sonriendo- aveces Mono sirve la mesa y el no se lava las manos

Buen punto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las hembras siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la tarde Y Tigresa estaba leyendo un libro para niños con Hinata sentada en sus piernas- y así pequeña Hinata es como la luna fue hecha de queso

Entonces la luna está hecha de queso creo que por eso es amarilla -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No deberías inventarle cosas como esa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hola Po ¿en donde estuviste toda la tarde? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Entrenando tratando de entrar a mi Nivel Maestro pero Bianca me sugirió ir con ella al templo del fénix para entrenar por un tiempo -dijo Po calmado y se sentó junto a ella- ¿tú que dices?

Creo que si deberías ir pero solo unos días -dijo Tigresa calmada- es solo un tiempo pero si quieres buscar ese poder misterioso está bien

Me alegra ver que tomen enserio su entrenamiento -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a ambos, los tres se levantaron y se hinclinaron con respeto- Tigresa Po, hoy tuve un mensaje del universo el día de hoy, los dos deben empezar su entrenamiento para convertirse en maestros

¿Que? ¿De verdad? -dijo Tigresa emocionada y Shifu asintió- ¡Que bien! ¡Ahora seré la Maestra Dragón, Tigresa! -Po sonrió y asintió- ¿que tenemos que hacer para despertar nuestro poder?

Bueno no es solo un poder lo que ganaran, si no que también ganaran es sabiduría -dijo Shifu sonriendo, Tigresa se tapo la boca igual que Hinata y las dos soplaron bajando el pulgar- está bien si ganaran un poder en la sabiduría -Tigresa sonrió por eso- para que puedan ser maestros en el Kung fu deben responderse a si mismos ¿quién soy yo?

Pues usted es usted y yo soy yo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonriendo, Po se reía un poco y Hinata se tapo la boca riendo-

Buena esa Tigresa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No me refiero a eso -dijo Shifu calmado- mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento y las nuevas indicaciones

Disculpe padre -dijo Po calmado y Shifu le puso atención- Bianca me comentó sobre un templo donde puedo ir a entender mejor mis poderes y quizás encontrar mi camino al Nivel Maestro

Sé lo que me quieres pedir y mi respuesta es si, si puedes hacer algo para ganar experiencia o sabiduría puedes hacerlo -dijo Shifu sonriendo- pero no sé que diga tu esposa -señaló con la mirada a Tigresa la cual estaba pensándolo un momento-

Está bien puedes ir pero iré a verte y más te vale que no encuentre haciendo algo tonto o indebido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con la mirada sería-

Vaya, está bien descuida no pasara nada malo -dijo Po sonriendo, se escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Iza correr por el pasillo- ¿Iza a dónde vas? -Iza entró corriendo al baño y se escucho como grito un poco, después de un rato salió alto sonrojada y sudando-

Oye eso estuvo fuerte ¿estás bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

No, lo sé...-dijo Iza cansada- no sé qué rayos me pasa...en la mañana sentí un fuerte mareo...me dieron antojos, y cuando estaba comiendo el tofu me dio asco

Si me pasa lo mismo -dijeron Tigresa y Hinata sonriendo-

Un segundo...-Iza se tocó el estomago sintiendo un poco inflado, subió las manos y se tocó los pechos- auch -los movió un poco y se quejó de nuevo- oh...por Izanami en el cielo...-se tapo la boca sorprendida y se sonrojó-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Que tienes? -dijo Po sorprendido, Tigresa se acercó preocupada-

Creo...creo..que estoy embarazada...-Iza sonrió y los demás se sorprendieron-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿De verdad?! -Tigresa grito y se acercó a Iza, Iza asintió sonriendo sonrojada- ¡¿Pero como?! ¡Entiendo como todos lo escuchamos! ¿Pero estás segura?

Bueno es solo una idea...-dijo Iza sonriendo- ya que he dado a luz a un hijo pero se siente igual que cuando estaba esperando a Isaac, no me cabe duda

¡Felicidades Iza! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a Iza pegando sus mejillas-

Felicidades Iza pero...creo que deberías ir con el doctor para estar más segura -dijo Po calmado-

No seas aguafiestas Po -dijo Tigresa molesta inflando las mejillas- si Iza está segura no hay porque interrumpir está felicidad, oh Tal vez está sea la burbuja de felicidad que dijo la adivina

Creo que posiblemente lo sea...-dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada- bueno creo que es mejor que vaya con el médico para que me haga un chequeo

Te llevaré con mi tía -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ella es médica y te dirá lo que tienes, tal vez hasta te lo diga -Iza asintió sonriendo- bueno Po tú tienes que ir a ese templo ¿verdad?

Si solo iremos y volveremos en una semana lo juro -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Lo prometes? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Claro lo prometo -dijo Po sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios y en eso llegó Bianca sonriendo con dos maletas listas- bien llegó la hora me retiro juro que volveré en poco tiempo

Está bien y cuídate -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios, los dos despidieron y se fueron bajando las escaleras corriendo, pasaron por el Valle y los ciudadanos se despidieron saludando, Iza suspiró y Tigresa le puso atención-

Vamos al valle mi tía debe estar por ahí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Iza asintió insegura, las dos bajaron al Valle donde encontraron una clínica nueva, en la entrada decía clínica tigresa, Tigresa sonrió viendo que a su tía Hana le iba mejor de lo pensado, las dos entraron y notaron que Hana estaba usando una bata de doctor y estaba revisando a un ganso-

Bien señor ganso solo deje de comer las manzanas tan seguido y estará bien -dijo Hana sonriendo-

Gracias doctora -dijo el ganso sonriendo, se retiró y Hana suspiro-

Tigresa ¿que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Hana sonriendo- me da gusto verte a ti también Guerrera de la Luna

Hola tía vinimos porque parece que Iza está embarazada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Estás segura? -dijo Hana sorprendida-

Bueno no del todo es solo que tuve los síntomas iniciales -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada- ¿si me podrías examinar?

Claro acuéstate en la camilla -dijo Hana sonriendo, Iza asintió y subió a la cama para acostarse, se abrió la blusa y se quitó las vendas mostrando su vientre y pechos- bien dime ¿que has sentido estos días?

Desde que Izanamy se fue tuve una depresión, también hace una semana el..y yo..tuvimos un encuentro íntimo -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Si lo sé todos en el Valle lo escucharon -dijo Hana sonriendo e Iza se sonrojó bastante fuerte-

Bueno, hoy en la mañana tuve un fuerte mareo y casi vomito, después de ese mareo comí bien, seguí comiendo pero el tofu me dio asco, termine vomitando y de nuevo tuve mareos, ahora mis senos se sienten sensibles -dijo Iza sonrojada, Hana pasó sus manos por el vientre de Iza y lo toco con suavidad, pasó sus manos y reviso sus senos moviéndolos un poco, Hana se puso estetoscopio para escuchar algo en ella- no puedo creer que en dos meses será madre de nuevo

¿Dos meses? -dijo Tigresa confundida- te equivocas los bebés nacen en nueve meses

No en los lobos Tigresa -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Es verdad hija un lobo tarda al menos dos meses en nacer -dijo Hana sonriendo- en el caso de los tigres el periodo de gestación es de 100 a 112 días es decir lo equivalente como a cuatro meses

Vaya yo no sabía eso -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- creo que tendré que estudiar mucho cuando llegue mi turno -las hembras sonrieron un momento hasta que Hana se puso un poco seria-

Iza..dime ¿has comido algo que te haya caído pesado? ¿Tienes alguna alergia a la comida? -dijo Hana un poco seria-

Bueno yo...creo que soy...alérgica al picante...a la masa de malvaviscos y ah...algunas hiervas -dijo Iza confundida-

Iza...yo no...sé cómo decirte esto pero...ah..no estás embarazada -dijo Hana sonriendo nerviosa-

¡¿Que?! -Iza gritó sorprendida- ¿cómo puede estar segura?

Bueno en la primera semana de gestación de un bebé se escuchan los latidos, en cambio lo que escuche...fueron tus tripas...-dijo Hana sonriendo, Iza y Tigresa la vieron confundidas- si, mira lo único que escucho en tu estómago es gas, ruidos estomacales y crujidos, también ¿cuando fue tu último celo? ¿O has comido algo que te haya caído mal?

Mi último celo fue hace tres meses -dijo Iza sorprendida- y el siguiente no me da hasta este invierno, y no como nada de las cosas que menciones soy muy cuidadosa con las cosa que cómo

Oh..oh -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y comenzó a retroceder un poco nerviosa- bueno..yo...

¿Que hiciste Tigresa? -dijo Iza algo molesta-

Bueno...jeje..esto..no me...lo vas a creer...si de verdad...que no me lo vas a creer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa- yo..jeje use...masa dulce de malvadisco para los dumplings de está mañana

¡¿Tú que?! -Iza gritó molesta- ¡Tigresa soy alérgica a esa masa, me da vomito y se me infla el estomago!

Yo no sabía -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- ahora entiendo lo de burbuja de felicidad

Hay te voy...a...a arrancar...la -Iza inflo sus mejillas y vomito en un lado- yo limpio lo siento -después de pedir disculpas y de conseguir una medicina Iza no podía dejar de ver enojada a Tigresa en todo el camino-

Ya te pedí disculpas...lo siento mucho...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa- no sabía que eso te pasaría

No importa...pero en el fondo me siento...muy decepdionada -dijo Iza molesta y se quedó quieta- Maldicion, ahora la anciana a se sentirá muy alegre porque tenía razón, me sentí muy feliz y luego me decepcione

¿De verdad querías un bebé? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si, no para atar al Izanamy sino porque quería volver a ser madre, quería sentir ese amor de nuevo -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero..creo que aún hay tiempo para hacer otro bebe

Si de preferencia traten de hacerlo en Japón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos hembras se fueron riendo un poco sin saber que algo terrible estaba por pasar-


	113. Chapter 113

_**El nuevo entrenamiento de Po y el misterio de las aldeas**_

Po y Bianca estaban corriendo por bosque rumbo a la ciudad imperial, ya llevaban dias corriendo en su forma de Guardianes-

Oye ¿cómo es el templo? -dijo Po confundido-

Es una gran templo con una águila en el techo pero es una puerta -dijo Bianca sonriendo- te vas a perder en tu propia mente mientras tu cuerpo sufre un poco de dolor -los dos saltaron desde una orilla y llegaron a una parte onda de un bosque más adelante- bien no fue la carrera que espera escucha desde este punto tardaremos un día más o menos vamos a acampar

Si tienes razón -dijo Po calmado, la noche llevó y los dos hicieron tiendas de acampar con rocas que hicieron de forma redonda por sus poderes, Bianca tenía algunas frutas con ella mientras Po tenía comida sus le había dado Tigresa- ¿y a todo esto que edad tienes?

¿Por que quieres saber? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Bueno trato de ser sociable -dijo Po calmado- Tigresa ella le cae bien a todo mundo y yo digamos que soy algo frío y distante

Si sé cómo te debes sentir -dijo Bianca sonriendo- bueno tengo 29 años, me gusta el azul, mi elemento natural de nacimiento fue el rayo y ya tengo mi nivel maestro

Ya entiendo, tengo 29 años también, estoy casado y el pastel que hiciste en mi boda fue muy rico -dijo Po sonriendo-

De nada Tigresa ya me pidió la receta -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¿alguna vez has tratado de concinarle algo a Tigresa?

Bueno...una vez -dijo Po algo sonrojado- pero no termino muy bien

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Tigresa estaba saliendo de bañarse, estaba vestida mientras frotaba su cabeza y pelo con una toalla, siguió caminando y llego a la cocina-

Ya estoy por hacer el almuerzo Po espero que te guste -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Po pero él estaba sonrojado con una especie de pastel frente a el- ¿y esto?

Yo...quería darte algo...por..ah ser un completo dio con el asunto de Momonusuke -dijo Po sonrojado y nervios, los dos se sentaron y Tigresa vio el pastel-

No sabía que supieras cocinar -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No se cocinar solo seguía la receta del libro eso es todo -dijo Po calmado-

Gracias...-dijo Tigresa un poco nerviosa _,_ en su mente apareció una imagen de una suma, Tigresa más pastel hecho por Po es igual a Tigresa enferma, sintió algo de miedo y luego vio la cara de Po, ojos brillosos y tiernos- _Se ve tan lindo y no puedo decirle que no_ -pensó Tigresa nerviosa- gracias por el pastel -Tigresa tomó una cuchara y le dio un corte al pastel tomando un bocado-

¿Qué tal sabe? -dijo Po sonriendo emocionado, se escucho un golpe y vio a Tigresa tirada en la mesa sacando espuma de la boca con los ojos en blanco- ¡TIGRESA! -Po gritó asustado y lo siguiente era que Tigresa estaba acostada en una cama con un pañuelo en su cabeza, Po estaba tallando su frente en la mejilla de Tigresa y Tigresa sonreía tallando la cabeza de Po- perdóname

No hay problema tranquilo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Y eso fue lo qué pasó, entonces no he vuelto a tratar de cocinar -dijo Po avergonzado y Bianca comenzó a reírse un poco- no es tan gracioso ella estuvo en cama varios días

Perdón, perdón, perdón -dijo Bianca entre risas- pero fue lindo que le hicieras algo así, excepto donde la enfermaste

Bueno tenía las buenas intenciones -dijo Po calmado- ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Has hecho algo por Izanamy como lo que yo hice por Tigresa?

Bueno una vez -dijo Bianca sonriendo- le di un pastel lo compartimos y lo terminamos comiendo completo y era como para 16 personas -se reía un poco- pero un día lo vi entrenar sin ropa, yo solo entre y el estaba ahí semi desnudo con los músculos marcados y algunas vendas en el cuerpo, se veía muy atractivo

Sé ve que te gustan los peleadores -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si me gustan mucho -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los dos siguieron hablando hasta que se quedaron dormidos, cuando despertaron los dos siguieron su camino buscando el templo del fénix, los dos llegaron a la ciudad imperial pero Bianca siguió corriendo rodeando la ciudad y Po la siguió-

Oye Bianca ¿a dónde vas? La entrada es en este extremo -dijo Po confundido-

Si pero no vamos a la ciudad vamos a rodear la ciudad -dijo Bianca sonriendo- tenemos que ir a la parte trasera de la ciudad, hay un campo abierto -Po asintió y la siguió, cuando Po se dio cuenta habían llego a un campo donde verde rodeado de muchas plantas, caminaron un poco viendo que más adelante había una especie de templo pequeño de color gris con la estatua de un fénix en la parte de arriba, los dos se acercaron a verlo, se veía antiguo y rodeado de varias plantas trepadoras que tenían sujetada la estatua- es aquí este es el templo del fénix

Parece muy pequeño -dijo Po rodeando el lugar que era pequeño con altura no más de dos metros sin contar la estatua, Po vio una entrada en el centro donde su Gema brillo levemente puso la mano en la piedra y la Gema brillo haciendo que el pequeño tembló temblara, la puerta se levanto y Po vio la entrada- se abrió

Si porque tú Gema lo hizo abrirse -dijo Bianca sonriendo- Po escucha -Bianca cambio su actitud por una más seria- ahí dentro, te espera una dura prueba, el espíritu que está dentro de ese lugar leerá tu mente, conocerá tus miedos más profundos y los usará en tu contra, pero debes recordar que es solo una mera ilusión, todo estará bien y el poder que conseguirás será el del nivel maestro

¿Ya lo has hecho? -dijo Po confundido-

Si, en el templo del tigre pero yo entre ahí ya convertida en maestra -dijo Bianca sería- aquí será más difícil ya sus no tienes tu nivel maestro

Entendido -dijo Po serio- entonces entrare ¿tú no vendrás?

No, lo siento pero está es tu prueba -dijo Bianca sería, Po ya no dijo nada más y entro con cuidado viendo que había muchas escaleras, las fue bajando poco a poco, siguió bajando un rato más hasta que llegó a un punto que un brillo rojo cubría el lugar y el calor había aumentado de forma fresca-

El calor es peor de lo que pensé -dijo Po sorprendido, siguió bajando hasta que llegó al último escalón, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sudar mucho, vio a su alrededor quedando sorprendido, estaba dentro de una cueva que irradiaba calor, parecía una cueva volcánica- ¿pero que está pasando? La temperatura es muy alta, tan alta que parece que fuera un volcán -siguió caminando y vio una estatua del fénix abriendo las alas y pico mientras se paraba en una pierna- Phoenix, bien quiero que me des mi Nivel maestro si me puedes escuchar concédeme mi deseo por favor

Vamos solo reacciona o algo -dijo Po un poco desesperado viendo la estatua, Po pasó a su forma de Guardián y la estatua comenzó a brillar, la estatua solito fuego y Po se sentó frente a ella- te escucho, escuchó el rugir de tus flamas en mi mente, puedo ver tu silueta en el fuego -la estará soltó otro brillo y Po se sentó y cerró los ojos, siguió así y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en medio del Valle de La Paz, estaba sorprendido, se escuchó el sonido de un ave y levanto la vista para ver que había un ave de gran tamaño que voló encima de él y cayó de pie frente a el, era un fénix muy grande con las plumas brillando de color dorado-

Esto es impresionante -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿tú eres Phoenix?

Así es -dijo el fénix frente a el, su voz era masculina y algo gruesa- yo soy el representante del fuego, el ave que revivir de sus cenizas

Jamás había visto tu poder y forma frente a mi -dijo Po sorprendido- he escuchado que tienes otros representantes en otra dimensión

Yo soy el fénix de esta dimensión, en otra dimensión mi contra parte femenina se encarga de su usuaria -dijo Phoenix serio- dime panda ¿a que has venido aquí? ¿Quieres poder para destruir a tu enemigo?

Jamás dije que quería destruir a alguien -dijo Po serio- solo quiero que me des poder para proteger a mis seres amados

¿Proteger? Panda, no sabes lo que nuestro poder es capas de hacer, el fuego es el elemento más destructivo -dijo Phoenix serio- es el elemento que aniquila vidas, no es como la luz, es un elemento inestable que se alimenta de la destrucción de otros, ahora me dices que quieres este poder destructivo para defender a otros lo que ocasionaras es que todo sea destruido -los ojos de Phoenix brillaron y el alzó sus alas dejando que todo en el valle ardiera con fuerza, Po se asustó al ver las casa quemándose- esto es la realidad de lo que hace el fuego, este poder combinado con el miedo que sientes te harán inestable y lo que lograras es que todos mueran

No...-Po cayó de rodillas viendo todo el campo cubierto de fuego- No...No...-levantó los puños y golpeó el suelo molesto- ¡Esto no es real! -Po gritó liberando fuego de su cuerpo y se levanto- ¡No caeré en tus ilusiones! ¡Yo jamás haría algo que dañara mi hogar! ¡Controlare el fueron sin miedo usaré ese poder para proteger! -se levantó y lo apunto con su dedo- ¡Vine por tu poder y no me iré sin tus poderes!

¡¿Te atreves a desafiarme?! ¡Arderás en mis llamas Panda! -Phoenix grito quedando de pie frente a Po y el sé quedo en guardia- maestros de Kung fue siempre tan obsesionados con el control de todo

-Phoenix avanzó volando y Po avanzó corriendo, Po lanzó un golpe y le dio un golpe en el pico a Phoenix, se liberó una onda de sonido y fuego en el campo, Po se alejó y rodeo a Phoenix pero Phoenix abrió su ala derecha dándole un golpe a Po en el cuello, lo giro y le dio una patada en la espalda, Po se quejó y tío en el aire,abrió sus alas y las extendió junto a sus brazos liberando fuego, liberó una gran bola de fuego pero el ataque dio a Phoenix dejando que solo se apagara-

Atacar al ave de fuego con fuego que opción más tonta -dijo Phoenix serio, avanzó volando de nuevo y Po avanzó rápido hacia el, los dos chocaron soltando aire y fuego, Phoenix se giró y le dio un golpe con su ala derecha lanzando a Po contra una casa y la destruyo con su cuerpo- si no peleas con todas tus fuerzas te mataré

Eso no deberías decirlo ya que si yo muero tú también mueres -dijo Po serio, se levantó y concentro viendo en sus manos formando ligeros torbellinos-

Te equivocas, mis usuarios han muerto por muchos años y siglos, yo he sobrevivido a cada una de sus muertes, la Gema que tienes en el cuello funciona solo cómo un medio de que ellos tengan mi poder -dijo Phoenix serio- si tú mueres aquí no me afectara en nada

Ya lo veremos -dijo Po serio, los dos volvieron avanzar y chocaron sus ataques soltando ondas de sonidos, los dos se elevaron, Phoenix lanzó un picotazo pero Po bajo un poco y le dio un golpe en el estomago, se elevó y le dio un golpe en el mentón, lo sujetó de su pico y comenzó a jalarlo, le dio la vuelta y lo lanzó contra el suelo, Phoenix se quejó, abrió sus alas y se elevó un poco, se giró y se cubrió de fuego, avanzó con más velocidad, cerro sus alas y comenzó a girar formando un tornado de fuego, Po levantó los brazos y las rocas comenzaron a salir del suelo para comenzar a juntarse frente a él formando un escudo de rocas, Phoenix choco con la pared de roca soltando una onda de sonido y fuego, Po gruñó con los brazos extendidos tratando de detener el ataque pero Phoenix logró romper las rocas y pasó rozando el brazo derecho de Po dejando una quemadura ligera, la camisa de Po se rompió y el sé alejo quedando en el suelo de pie-

¿Lo entiendes ahora? Tú no me puedes ganar mejor vete -dijo Phoenix serio viendo a Po-

No me iré sin tu poder -dijo Po serio viendo a Phoenix- tengo que proteger a los demás -junto energía en su mano derecha formando una espada de color roja brillante de energía sólida- ¡Vamos esto todavía no termina! -los dos volvieron a avanzaron pero chocaron su pico y espada dejando una chispa en medio del choque, Po se giró y lanzó un corte vertical soltando energía en forma de una onda, Phoenix sé cruzo de alas deteniendo el golpe, Po avanzó de forma directa y Phoenix solo abrió sus alas soltando un viento fuerte, Po se giró lanzando un corte horizontal soltando un viento rojo de energía, los dos vientos chocaron causando un choque y los dos se alejaron un poco, Po avanzó volando con fuerza y Phoenix abrió sus alas elevándose, Po pasó por debajo de él y Phoenix avanzó en picada lanzando un golpe con sus garras, Po puso la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe, los dos estaban forcejeando-

Esto es inútil panda -dijo Phoenix serio, se giró y le dio un aletazo en el cuerpo lanzando a Po contra una casa, Phoenix avanzó cubierto de fuego- perderás

No puedo perder -dijo Po herido, tenía marcas de quemaduras en el mentón y costillas del lado derecho, se levantó de las rocas y se puso en guardia- aún hay muchas personas que dependen de mi

Eso no es de mi importancia, lo que tú quieres proteger no es lo que yo quiero proteger así que no me concierne -dijo Phoenix serio, los dos expulsaron energía, Phoenix avanzó volando a una alta velocidad pero Po sonrió y extendió los brazos liberando seis torrente de aguas- ¡¿agua?! -Phoenix grito sorprendido y el agua lo golpeó en el cuerpo causando que gritara de dolor, su cuerpo expulsó algo de vapor pero en eso Po tomó una gran roca entre sus mano, avance y le dio un golpe con ella en el pecho que cayera al suelo dejando una marca de impacto en el suelo, Phoenix se quejó con una marca de golpe en el pecho, Po extendió los brazos a los lados y concentro rayos en sus manos-

¡Golpe eléctrico! -Po grito y cayó en picada golpeando a Phoenix en la espalda soltando rayos de sus manos, Phoenix grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo estaba siendo electrificado en un color azul- deberías saber que entre este tiempo en los siete elementos diferentes, un amigo me ayudó en ese aspecto -Phoenix se quejó y abrió sus ojos dejando que estos brillaran de color azul, dio un giro y extendió sus alas liberando algo de fuego azul, Po se sorprendió y fue alejado por un tornado de fuego azul, Po se giró en el aire y cayó de rodillas en un extremo, Phoenix estaba expulsando fuego azul y sus plumas se volvieron del mismo color-

Puedo ver que te he subestimado -dijo Phoenix serio- está vez las cosas serán diferentes, tienes una razón para luchar pero eso no es suficiente, debes tener valor, debes tener una fuerte voluntad y más para controlar el fuego que poseo

Te demostraré que lo tengo -dijo Po serio, abrió las alas y expulsó más fuego- mi razón para pelear son mi esposa -Po cerró los ojos y en su mente apareció la imagen de Tigresa sonriendo- mi alumna -Hinata pequeña apareció en su mente y ella sonreía jugando con el peluche de panda- mi maestro y padre -Shifu fue el siguiente pero en esa imagen los dos estaban juntos- mis amigos -recordó a los furioso y a cada uno sonriendo, en su cuerpo apareció más energía roja y dorada aumentando de tamaño- ellos son mi familia...y...yo ¡Los defenderé! -Po gritó liberando el fuego creando una ave de fuego-

Bien demuéstrame que ese fuego que arde de tu corazón es superior al mío -dijo Phoenix serio- los dos avanzaron de nuevo y chocaron dejando una onda de sonido, Phoenix le dio un golpe a Po en el cuerpo con su ala, lo elevó más en el aire y avanzó hacia el, Po se giró y creo su espada de energía, Po avanzó y choco su espada con el pico de Phoenix dejando una onda de sonido, Po giró sobre el cuerpo de Phoenix y le dio un golpe en la espalda soltando rayos en su espalda, Phoenix se quejó, Po sé sujeto de sus plumas para no caerse, Phoenix se agitó un poco tratando de hacer que Po lo soltara, Po se levantó y levantó su brazo derecho cerrando su puño derecho concentra rayos en su puño y le dio un golpe tras otro haciendo que Phoenix se quejara de dolor, Phoenix se quejaba de y se movía de forma brusca, tratando de soltar a Po, abrió más sus alas y soltó más fuego, Po se quejó y se soltó, Phoenix avanzó hacia él y le dio un golpe en el pecho con su garra, lo empujó no fuerza y lo estrelló en el suelo dejando que escupiera algo de sangre-

Maldito pájaro -dijo Po molesto-

No eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma -dijo Phoenix serio, se elevó sin soltar a Po, se giró y lo lanzó a un lado, Po estaba gritando en el aire, se giró y abrió sus alas- ¡Lluvia azul! -Phoenix cruzo sus brazos y concentrando fuego en sus alas, las extendió y libero varias plumas cubiertas de fuego, Po se cruzó de brazos soportando los ataques, cada golpe que le daba explotaba de forma pequeña, los ataques siguieron hasta que explotaron cubriéndolo de humo, Po cayó al suelo herido y con algunas quemaduras, estaba tratando de pararse pero le costaba trabajo- se ve que no pudiste hacer nada ante mi -Phoenix deshizo las llamas volviendo a la normalidad- haga mucha diferencia entre nosotros pero no te sientas mal eres el primero que me logra hacer usar está llamas

Aún...no me..rindo -dijo Po serio respirando agitado tratando de levantarse-

Entiendo lo que te motiva a pelear pero aún no me has dicho ¿quién eres en verdad? -dijo Phoenix serio-

¿Que quieres decir? -dijo Po serio viendo a Phoenix-

Quiero saber quién eres para que recuerde al usuario que nunca consiguió alcanzar el Nivel Maestro -dijo Phoenix serio-

Soy Po...y soy el Guerrero Fénix -dijo Po serio y se trato de poner de pie-

Sigue sin ser suficiente -Phoenix le dio un aletazo y lo lanzó contra unas rocas dejándolo estrellado y cubierto de piedras- me doy cuenta de que fue inútil que vinieras aquí, tus seres amados perderán hoy a su Guerrero Fénix -Po parecía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras tanto afuera Bianca estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la estatua-

Vamos Po no te des por vencido -dijo Bianca sería- sé que el entrenamiento puede ser difícil, duro y hasta sentirás que cada hueso de tu cuerpo se rompe hasta tu mente, pero esa es la parte importante antes de que tu mente sea destruida debes darte cuenta de quién eres, de quienes están de tu lado, a quienes amas, mantente estable a ese sentimiento y debes dar tu cien por ciento vamos Po yo sé que tú puedes no debes perder de vista quién es la persona más importante para ti -en la cueva Phoenix tenía sujetado a Po en su garra y lo levanto-

Bien adios Po Guerrero Fénix -dijo Phoenix serio, Po estaba muy débil y trata de moverse-

 _¿Entonces...este...es mi límite..? -_ pensó Po mientras en su mente aparecían algunas imágenes de Tigresa- _Perdóname...Tigresa..trate de defenderte...pero falle_ -en su mente apareció cuando Tigresa estaba por ser atacada por Yong pero Izanamy la salvo llevándose una herida grave en el brazo- _En aquel entonces...me había congelado...del miedo y no pude moverme..._ -en otro momento recordó cuando enfrentó a Izanamy y recordó lo fuerte que era- _Creo que solo buscaba poder por razones que no eran las correctas, creo que solo buscaba llenar mi propio orgullo...cuando pelee contra Izanamy el me dejo pasar por causarle una sola herida pero si hubiera peleado más tiempo con el no hubiera ganado...cuando pelee contra Xavier pelee por ti y sentí que podría destruir el continente entero por defenderte_

 _Te amo...te amo Tigresa_ -Po siguió recordando a Tigresa su sonrisa, cómo era ella y cada vez que la veía sonreír él sonreía- _Te amo y aún así no puedo protegerte, por eso quiero tener más poder, quiero protegerte, porque quiero verte sonreír, quiero que seas feliz y quiero que tengamos nuestra vida juntos_ -más recuerdos siguieron pasando por su mente, su madre en cómo lo dejo en la canasta, cómo Shifu lo encontró, lo entrenó, lo educo y cuido, recordó todas las veces que Oogway estaba ahí con el guiándolo y dándole afecto también, recordó a Víbora, Mantis, Mono y Grulla y todos los momentos qué pasó con ellos, haciendo bromas, momento ratos y momento divertidos-

 _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_ -la pregunta que le había hecho Phoenix volvió a sonar en su mente, Po abrió los ojos y vio cómo Phoenix estaba por darle un picotazo con el pico cubierto de fuego-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Phoenix sorprendido viendo que Po lo había sujetado con sus manos, se estaba cubriendo de fuego las manos pero no había queja de parte suya-

Habías preguntado quién era ¿verdad? -dijo Po serio y Phoenix solo estaba sorprendido- yo soy...un Guerrero, un guardián, un amigo, un hermano, un maestro, un alumno, un hijo, un esposo, yo soy el Guerrero que tiene la Gema del fénix -Po liberó una gran cantidad de poder rojo y dorado de su cuerpo y Phoenix lo soltó quedando alejado de el, Po dejó sus alas abiertas y seguía expulsando energía roja y dorada- ¡Yo soy Po! ¡El Guerrero Fénix Po! -Po comenzó a gritar liberando fuego haciendo sus alas más grande y libero una gran cantidad de aire de su cuerpo con el grito-

No puede ser está sufriendo otro cambio -dijo Phoenix sorprendido, en el cuerpo de Po apareció una camisa roja con bordes dorados, la camisa tenia el cuerpo levantado y debajo se veía una playera negra ajustada a su cuerpo, el pelaje de sus ojos se volvió rojo y se hizo afilado en las esquinas, sus ojos se volvieron de un color ámbar, su pantalón tenía una protección en las piernas de color negra con borde dorado y un relieve de flamas doradas, en los brazos gano cintas de color doradas desde las muñecas hasta la mitad de los brazos, tenía una cinta de dolor negra con bordes dorados y con los extremos amarrados en su lado izquierdo, en la parte de su espalda apareció la imagen de un fénix abriendo sus alas y de estas salían alas hechas de fuego que parecían ser reales y tres cosas de fénix-

¿Que te pasó? -dijo Phoenix sorprendido-

Este es el Nivel Maestro del Fénix -dijo Po serio viendo a Phoenix- ahora lo estás viendo he obtenido tu máximo poder

Todavía no -dijo Phoenix serio, extendió los brazos y se cubrió de flamas de color azul, Po se cubrió de flamas normales y los dos avanzaron, chocaron creando un impacto más fuerte provocando que el suelo se agrietara, los dos se separaron y volaron a la misma velocidad, volvieron a avanzar chocando tres veces dejando ondas de sonido hasta que Po terminó en un extremo con una cortada en su hombro derecho y Phoenix un corte en la espalda- no estuvo mal puedes seguir mi velocidad pero quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres

¿Que te parece esto? -dijo Po serio, se dio la vuelta y su cuerpo se rodeó de fuego formando una anillo- ¡Lluvia de fuego! -Po extendió los brazos liberando una lluvia de flechas de fuego, Phoenix se sorprendió y se alejó de ahí volando, Po lo siguió y concentro fuego en su mano derecha y comenzó a girarlo formando una esfera, la esfera aumento de tamaño, avanzó y golpeo a Phoenix en el pecho con la esfera de fuego haciendo que la esfera explotara y cubriera a Phoenix de fuego, en medio del fuego Phoenix salió con una herida leve en el pecho-

Debo decir que estoy sorprendido no me esperaba este ataque -dijo Phoenix serio-

Bien acabaré con esto -dijo Po serio, el fuego lo rodeó formando una ave de fuego y está incremento su tamaño un poco más- una envestida de fuego, mi nueva técnica -extendió los brazos y los retrajo a sus costillas- ¡Ascenso del fénix! -Po gritó extendiendo los brazos frente a él y liberó el ave de gran tamaño, Phoenix se sorprendió por el ataque viendo a un ave hecha de fuego-

Puedo ver que has dominado tu miedo y has controlado el fuego, espero ver grandes cosas de ti Guerrero Fénix -dijo Phoenix serio, el ataque lo golpeó y se liberó un brillo blanco cubriendo todo, cuando Po abrió los ojos estaba en la cueva herido y cansado, la cueva estaba pagada y el ya no ardía, su cuerpo irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía-

Ahora soy el Maestro Fénix -dijo Po sorprendido y vio la estatua- gracias Phoenix -sonrió y salió de la cueva, cuando salió ya era de noche y Bianca estaba meditando frente a la entrada- lo logre

Si ya lo note -dijo Bianca sonriendo- sabía que lo lograrías

Gracias -dijo Po sonriendo, después de unos días de descanso Po estaba caminando solo rumbo por un bosque, siguió corriendo saltando de roca en roca, cuando terminó llego a una aldea deshabitada, entro a la aldea caminando, vio el lugar completamente, todo parecía estar intacto, no había rastros de pelea ni de personas, una sombrilla apareció girando frente a él dejándolo sorprendido-

¿Que habrá pasado aquí? -dijo Po serio- es tal como me dijeron

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Po estaba frente a Shifu y él tenía un rollo frente a él-

Veras Po muchas personas han desaparecido y las aldeas un estado vacías desde entonces -dijo Shifu serio- nos han encargado al palacio que vayamos a investigar Bianca, James y Boa han ido a ver las demás aldeas, Tigresa e Iza están revisando una aldea al oeste pero tú tienes que ir a la más reciente -Po asintió serio _**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

-Po solo suspiro serio, en eso se escucharon unos pasos a su derecha y él vio en esa dirección, siguió escuchando los pasos y entonces alguien apareció frente a él-

Por fin apareces malnacido -dijo Po serio, frente a él estaba un lobo de pelo negro en la cabeza con una melena algo larga, su hocico tenía el pelo blanco, el pelo de su pecho y estomago era blanco pero el del resto de su cuerpo era negro menos en sus manos, en sus brazos tenía cadenas rojas carmesí atadas desde las muñecas hasta los hombros, en sus manos había vendajes negros, usaba un pantalón negro con una cadena en la cintura y sus patas eran blancas, su pelo en la cola era blanco y negro, cuando Po lo vio se sorprendió de ver que era idéntico a Izanamy pero sus ojos eran morados-

¿Quién rayos eres? -dijo Po sorprendido y apretando los dientes mientras el lobo sonrío-


	114. Chapter 114

**__**El monstruo que tiene la apariencia de Izanamy**__**

Po estaba en medio de una aldea deshabitada, todo estaba callado y tranquilo, cerró los ojos un momento y recordó cuando llegó al palacio de Jade después de obtener su Nivel Maestro-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo-**__** Po estaba llegando al palacio cuando encontró a todos los maestros juntos hablando entre ellos Shifu les estaba dando instrucciones a cada uno-

Disculpen pero ya regrese -dijo Po sonriendo y Bianca estaba detrás de él con las manos en la cabeza bostezando-

Po que bueno que vuelves -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, corrió y le dio un abrazo algo fuerte haciendo que Po se riera un poco- me da gusto volver a verte

Tranquila a mi también me da gusto volver a estar contigo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Maestro Po que bueno que vuelve -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po sonrió y se acerco a la pequeña tigresa para acariciar su cabeza- ¿no le pasó nada malo?

No, todo salió bien y mejor de lo pensado -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿por que están reunidos aquí todos?

Es verdad es raro verlos a todos juntos -dijo Bianca confundida-

Bueno tenemos una situación un tanto complicada -dijo Shifu serio, los demás se fueron acercando y Shifu mostró un mapa con algunas aldeas tachadas-

¿Que es todo esto? -dijo Bianca confundida- esas no aldeas con algunos usuarios que apenas saben usar sus poderes

Bueno esa es la cuestión, se ha emitido una alerta, los habitantes de esas aldeas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no sabemos cómo o que está pasando pero todos y cada uno de los habitantes han desaparecido, también algunos maestros de Kung fu -dijo Shifu serio- no quiero que vayan sin apoyo les pido que investiguen en esas aldeas en busca de algo raro

Entendido -dijeron todos serios-

Yo iré con Grulla y Mantis al norte -dijo Iza sería, Grulla y Mantis asintieron-

Boa y yo nos haremos cargo de la aldea del este -dijo James calmado-

Era una zona pequeña podremos encontrar detalles fácilmente -dijo Boa calmada-

Mono, Víbora y yo vamos a otra zona -dijo Tigresa calmada- Po mejor quédate aquí y descansa

No, yo iré a otra zona pequeña -dijo Po calmado- estaré bien descuiden -los demás asintieron dándole la razón, cuando Po estaba solo cerró los ojos y libero su Nivel maestro, se sorprendió un momento y luego vio a un lado- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

Por eso...vine -dijo Po serio, escucho unos pasos y vio a un lado- por fin apareces malnacido -frente a él estaba un lodo idéntico a Izanamy usando cadenas en su cuerpo, de solo verlo Po se sorprendió apretando los dientes- ¿Izanamy?

No -dijo el lobo sonriendo- me gusto de verte Po el Guerrero Fénix

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -dijo Po serio viendo al lobo, el lobo sonrío y apretó los puños, comenzó a gruñir un poco y expulsó una energía negra, la energía lo cubrió formando una llamarada en su cuerpo, las cadenas se levantaron y el suelo vibro un poco- no...no...esto no puede ser...-en otros lugares, Iza, James, Boa, Bianca y Tigresa estaban sorprendidas sintiendo la energía correr-

¿Que sucede Iza? -dijo Grulla confundido viendo a Iza viendo al cielo-

Pero esto...no puede ser...-dijo Boa sorprendida junto con James- la energía que siento es muy maligna y fría

Ahora...la energía cambio -dijo James sorprendido- se sienten...varias presencias...-los dos estaban sorprendidos mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida-

¿Que sucede Tigresa? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Puedo sentir una presencia fría y maligna no muy lejos de aquí -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¡¿Que?!

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Puedo sentir la presencia de Ke Pa y también..la de...¿Po? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, pasó a su forma de Nivel Maestra y cerró los ojos- si las siento -Bianca estaba cerca de Tigresa y ella también pasó a su Nivel Maestra-

Esto no puede ser...-dijo Bianca sorprendida- ¿que demonios está pasando? -Iza estaba junto a Grulla y Mantis avanzando con rapidez, estaba muy sorprendida y asustada-

No puede esto no puede ser -dijo Iza asustada- ahora las presencias de Ras y Razas se pueden sentir esto no puede ser...

Cálmate Iza ¿cómo puedes saber ese tipo de cosas? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

En nuestro Nivel Maestro podemos sentir las presencias y energías de otros -dijo Iza sería- está aldea estaba vacía pero...-se detuvo y se sorprendió bastante-

¿Que pasa? -dijo Grulla confundido- ¿estás bien?

Esto...no puede..ser..el poder de Izanamy también se puede sentir -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Pero sé supone que el sé acaba de ir -dijo Mantis sorprendido- nos estás mintiendo

Yo no mentiría sobre eso -dijo Iza sería- Rapido tenemos que ir hacia el lugar de donde proviene esa energía -los tres fueron avanzando mientras tanto Po estaba sorprendido viendo al lobo-

¡Monstruo maldito dime ¿quién rayos eres?! -Po gritó molesto- ¡¿Tuviste algo que ver con las personas que desaparecieron de aquí?!

Jajaja si tanto quieres saber...-dijo el lobo sonriendo y se puso en una pose parecida a la de Izanamy- tendrás que enfrentarme primero

Esa pose es idéntica a la de Izanamy -dijo Po sorprendido- bien si tengo que hacerte hablar por la fuerza lo haré -Po pasó a su forma de Nivel maestro y apretó los puños, liberó algo de fuego y su cuerpo vibro un poco, el lobo retrocedió un poco sintiendo la temperatura que estaba aumentando- pero ahora soy otro

El que tengas el Nivel Maestro no será suficiente -dijo el lobo sonriendo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños soltando una onda de sonido y algo de fuego en el campo, Po bajo el cuerpo esquivando un golpe, avanzó y le dio un golpe al lobo en el estomago alejándolo un por, lo siguió y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, el lobo levanto el brazo derecho soltando la cadena que tenía, la giro y creo una escudo, el ataque de Po rebotó y se deshizo, el lobo se levanto y avanzó para darle un golpe en el mentón, Po se quejó y el lobo se giró dándole una patada en el estomago alejándolo un poco, las cadenas del lobo se soltaron y las sujeto, las comenzó a girar cubriéndolas de fuego, se giró y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambas cadenas soltando una onda de fuego, Po se cruzó de brazos y detuvo el golpe con los brazos-

¿También puede usar el fuego? -dijo Po sorprendido-

También puedo usa los siete elementos -dijo el lobo sonriendo, concentro fuego en su mano formando una esfera, la lanzo y Po le dio un golpe desviándola a un lado, el lobo apareció detrás de él y concentro rayos en su mano derecha, los disparo en forma de un rayo concentrado, Po se giró y sujeto el ataque con sus manos, forcejo un poco y lo desvió hacia el cielo, el lobo apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido, Po lanzó un golpe y el lobo levanto su brazo derecho deteniéndolo, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambiando de golpes hasta que el lobo le dio una patada a Po y el la bloqueo con sus brazos- ¿que?

Tus golpes son fuertes -dijo Po sonriendo, avanzó y sujeto al lobo de su cara, comenzó a correr empujando al lobo hasta que lo estrelló de espaldas en el suelo dejando que el suelo se agrietara, el lobo golpeó el suelo con el puño y se liberaron algunas rocas golpeando a Po, Po salió saltando y del suelo salieron torrentes de agua, el lobo sujeto el agua formando látigos, movió el agua y sujeto a Po del cuello y de su muñeca izquierda, soltó una descarga y Po grito de dolor, Po gritó liberando fuego evaporando el agua, desapareció y apareció detrás del lobo dándole un golpe en la espalda, el lobo se quejó cayendo a cuatro patas en el suelo, Po aprovechó y le dio una patada en el estomago levantándolo del suelo, lo sujetó del cuello y lo lanzó a un lado dejando que se estrellara con una casa, el lobo se levantó quejándose un poco y se tallo la cabeza-

Jamás pensé que este Po sería tan fuerte no cabe duda que matar al otro Po si me ayudó -dijo el lobo sonriendo y se levanto-

¿De qué rayos hablas? -dijo Po serio-

Eso no tiene importancia -dijo el lobo sonriendo- __Jamás pensé que este Po sería tan fuerte ahora me doy cuenta que venir hasta este lugar me tomo mucha mas energía de lo que pensé, no tengo otra opción tendré que distraerlo y escapar__ -pensó el lobo serio, concentro rayos en sus cadenas y el suelo comenzó a temblar -

¡No te escaparás! -Po abrió sus alas y apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, el lobo se giró y fue golpeado en el pecho con fuerza, el lobo giro sus cadenas y las lanzó contra Po, Po sujeto una cadena y la jalo con fuerza lanzando al lobo contra una casa dejando que se estrellara, estiro su mano derecha y liberó una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, el lobo se quejo recibiendo el ataque causando una aún explosión, Po sonrió y vio que había rocas en el campo donde salía un poco de humo- vamos sal de ahí -el lobo salió corriendo a cuatro patas de un lugar, Po apareció encima de él dándole un golpe en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, el lobo se quejó y Po lo piso para dejarlo estrellado en el suelo el lobo se quejó y libero fuego de su cuerpo formando una gran esfera, Po saltó esquivando el ataque, el lobo golpeó el suelo liberando algunos pilares de fuego de camino hacia Po, Po estaba saltando esquivando los ataques, el lobo aparecio frente a Po lanzando un golpe y libero una esfera de fuego negro, Po se sorprendió y sujeto su puño con fuerza, el fuego explotó y creo una cortina de humo, el lobo salió del humo corriendo pero Po lanzó dos esferas de fuego frente a él causando una explosión cerrándole el paso, el lobo se enojo un poco y se dio la vuelta viendo a Po-

Me doy cuenta de que eres muy débil y no tienes las ganas para pelear contra mi -dijo Po serio viendo al lobo- pero no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas quién eres

Rayos eres persistente -dijo el lobo serio, expulsó más energía y vio a Po- no quería tener que pelear con toda mi fuerza desde el inicio pero tendré que hacerlo para deshacerme de ti -el lobo extendió los brazos, doblo un poco sus rodillas quedando un poco agachado, Po levantó la ceja confundido y luego vio que el lobo puso sus mano en sus costillas del lado derecho-

Esa pose es de Izanamy...y la...técnica que estás imitando...-dijo Po sorprendido-

Ka...me...ha...me -el lobo formó una esfera azul con un centro negro en sus manos dejando sorprendido a Po, en su cuerpo apareció un poder azul oscuro, Iza, Grulla y Mantis estaban llegando cuando vieron el resplandor, Iza se sorprendió y se acercó con más velocidad- ¡Haaa! -el lobo estiro sus brazos liberando un rayo azul de sus manos junto a un centro negro, Po se sorprendió y fue golpeado por el ataque causando una explosión en el campo, Iza y los demás estaban acercándose cuando notaron la nube de humo-

Yo iré ustedes quédense fuera de esto -dijo Iza sería- Grulla sobrevuela el lugar y busca alguna actividad sospechosa

A la orden -dijo Grulla serio y comenzó a volar rodeando el lugar del ataque- ¿que causó todo este daño? -Mantis estaba viendo sobre su sombrero buscando algo, Iza por u parte entro al lugar del humo viendo a los lados-

¡Po! ¡¿Donde estás?! -Iza gritó buscando en el humo, Po salió del humo y se quedó serio viendo frente a él, en medio del fuego estaba el lobo serio cubierto de energía negra- ¿quién..es el? -Iza estaba sorprendida viendo al lobo frente a ella- ¿quién eres?

 _ _¿Iza?__ -pensó el lobo sorprendido- __ya veo así que termine en otro lugar idéntico, use demasiada energía tendré que distraerlos de momento__

No sé quién sea este sujeto pero tenemos que detenerlo ahora antes de que haga otra cosa -dijo Po serio expulsando fuego, Iza gritó y pasó a su Nivel Maestra quedando en guardia- Iza ese sujeto puede usar tu kamehameha

¿El kamehameha? -dijo Iza sorprendida y luego vio al lobo el cual comenzo a reír un poco- ¿quién rayos eres y porque estás aquí?

Ya que, me llamo Raizar Shiffer -dijo el lobo sonriendo, los dos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos viendo al lobo mientras este levanto su brazo derecho creando una esfera de color amarilla con el centro de color negro- no puedo decirles más pero tengo que permanecer oculto por ahora

No te dejaré -Iza avanzó creando una esfera de color azul celeste en su mano derecha, apareció frente a Raizar y lanzó un golpe con la esfera, Raizar lanzo la esfera y ambos ataque chocaron causando una colisión entre ambos, la esfera creció e Iza salió empujada en medio de la explosión, Raizar aprovechó ese tiempo y concentro energía negra en su cuerpo formando una esfera a su alrededor-

¡Atácalo antes de que escape! -Po gritó molesto pero Raizar sonrió y energía-

Otra dimensión -dijo Raizar sonriendo y la esfera de volvió completamente negra y desapareció dentro de la oscuridad, Po estaba buscándolo con la mirada pero no lo encontró, Iza salió del humo y comenzó a buscarlo-

¡Maldicion se escapó! -gritó Po algo molesto viendo a los lados- Iza ¿La otra dimensión es otra de tus técnicas verdad?

Si, es la técnica más difícil que conozco -dijo Iza sería- la otra dimensión permite al usuario trasladarse a otro lugar pero concentrar la energía toma energía y más sabiendo a dónde quieres ir

Ese maldito sujeto fue muy hábil -dijo Po molesto- ¡Maldicion! ¡Me confié debí haber acabado con el! -Po gritó molesto mientras Iza se sorprendió por su fuerza-

Ya basta Po -dijo Iza sería, Grulla y Mantis bajaron con cuidado viendo el campo- Po dinos qué pasó, ese sujeto tenía la presencia de Izanamy mezclada no la de otros Guerreros

No sé quién era, solo se que el ya estaba aquí, no me dijo nada solo su nombre -dijo Po serio- dijo que se llama Raizar Shiffer y sospecho que tú sabes que significa ese nombre ¿verdad?

Si, Raizar es el primer nombre de Izanamy, Shiffer es el apellido del Guerrero más frío y malvado que Izanamy ha enfrentado -dijo Iza sería- al menos eso fue lo que me dijo

¿Oigan y qué pasó con las personas que estaban aquí? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Parece ser que ese sujeto mato a todos los que estaban aquí -dijo Po serio- pero no hay rastros de peleas antes de que llegara, cuando llegue el ya estaba aquí escondido y no había ninguna persona aquí

Esto es malo -dijo Iza molesta-

De hecho yo no te que estaba un poco débil asi que podemos tener la ventaja antes de que vuelva a atacar -dijo Grulla intranquilo-

No pienses de esa forma Grulla -dijo Po serio- aunque no lo parezca ese sujeto estaba muy débil, casi no tenía energía y su kamehameha fue más débil de lo pensado, todos sus ataques también fueron débiles

¿Qué clase de ataques fueron los que realizó? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Mejor les diré todo en el palacio de Jade ya que todo lo qué pasó debido sentirlo los demás -dijo Po serio- mejor volvamos hay mucho que explicar -todos asintieron serios y lo siguieron, Iza estaba siguiendo a Po desde atrás cuando sintió algo raro, se dio la vuelta y vio un árbol, Iza entre cerró los ojos algo sería y siguió para retirarse, en el árbol detrás de ella sonaban unas cadenas y el quejido de un macho, había alguien en el árbol con cadenas enredadas en su cuerpo y brazos, tenía una capucha negra encima, sus ojos eran de un color marrón algo oscuro, su hocico era el de un lobo blanco con la parte superior de la nariz negra-

Iza...te...juro que volveré -dijo el lobo deprimido, Iza solo siguió corriendo sin prestar atención a nada más, más tarde todos estaban reunidos en el palacio hablando entre ellos-

No encontramos nada, use el Nivel Maestro y no encontré nada, no había rastros de personas -dijo Tigresa sería-

Busque en las casas, en los pasillos y calles nada -dijo Mono tranquilo-

¿Que le habrá pasado a toda la gente? -dijo Víbora preocupada-

Lo mismo en nuestro caso -dijo James calmado-

Si ni un solo rastro de la gente -dijo Boa calmada- ¿que habrá pasado?

Un sujeto los atacó y los convirtió en piedra -dijo Bianca sería sentada en una roca detrás de ellos- yo encontré un testigo débil, asustado y en un estado muy herido

¿Que fue lo que te dijeron? -dijo Po serio sentados en las escaleras mientras Iza estaba sostenida de un pilar sería-

Me dijo que un demonio del infierno apareció, que solo apareció en un resplandor azul oscuro y comenzó a atacarlos sin razón, a los usuarios los convirtió en piedra y a los normales los mato -dijo Bianca sería- bueno algunos a los otros los dejo escapar

Que horrible -dijo Boa asustada-

¿Ese demonio que describió tenía forma de lobo con cadenas en el cuerpo? -dijo Po serio-

Si, eso dijo -dijo Bianca sería- ¿cómo lo sabes?

Porque lo encontré y pelee con el -dijo Po serio y los demás le pusieron atención- su nombre es Raizar Shiffer, no sé nada más de él, solo que que es idéntico a Izanamy sin razón y tenía su presencia igual que cierto nivel de su fuerza

Es verdad hace unas horas se sintió la presencia de viejos enemigos -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿de donde salían energías?

De Raizar -dijo Iza sería- el poseía presencias negativas en su propia energía, Ras, Razas, Ke Pa, hasta la presencia de Izanamy venía de él

Y no solo eso, también puede usar las técnicas de Iza, Izanamy y es idéntico a Izanamy -dijo Po serio- estuve cerca de detenerlo pero aprovechó y escapó

Si el es el demonio que atacó a la ciudad y se llevó a los usuarios entonces debemos buscarlo antes de que algo malo pase -dijo Bianca sería- bien ¿que sugieren?

Dividirnos -dijo Po serio- creo que es mejor que busquemos o que demos aviso a las aldeas más cercanas que se distribuya la voz de que estamos bajo ataque, los Guerreros del ejército nos podrían dar aviso por medio de aves mensajeras

Tu plan suena bien pero yo iré a investigar a las aldeas más alejadas junto con Boa -dijo Bianca sería- si ustedes se quedan aquí podrían atraerlo tarde o temprano, además su fuerza aún es pequeña cómo sentí -Po asintió- además no puedo permitir que use la imagen de mi cariño para hacer sus atrocidades

Entiendo tu sentir -dijo Iza sería- también iré contigo

Iza creo que es mejor que te quedes debido a tu estado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

¿Por que? ¿Por que me envenenaste con masa con malvadiscos y ahora tengo nauseas muy seguido? -dijo Iza molesta y Tigresa sonrió nerviosa- hay te voy...a partir...la grrrr hay -Iza se enojo un poco y los demás se reían un poco-

Ahora que te voy bien -dijo James sonriendo e Iza le puso atención- ¿te pusiste algo gordita? -Iza gruñó y corto la columna para cargarla y amenazar a James con ella- ¡Oye espera ¿qué haces?!

¡Empieza a correr porque te romperé la cabeza con esto! -Iza gritó molesta, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe muy fuerte a James en la cabeza rompiendo la columna en pedazos, James ya estaba tirado en el suelo herido y con un gran chichón en la cabeza- torpe

Perdón -dijo James adolorido-

Bueno...dejando la locura de lado...jeje -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- ¿que sé supone que vamos a hacer ahora.

Tan solo vamos a esperar a que Raizar haga otro de sus movimientos, no podemos asegurar si llegaremos a tiempo para detenerlo pero al menos le seguiremos la pista -dijo Po serio los demás asintieron- les sujeto a todos que descansen un tiempo y luego iniciaremos la búsqueda, todos se fueron retirando pero Iza se quedó viendo el suelo, aún los colores aparecían en el cielo y ella suspiró-

¿Que te pasa? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Nada...solo que cuando dijiste cariño me hiciste extrañarlo -dijo Iza deprimida- ya hace más de una semana que se fue, lo extraño

Yo también lo extraño pero al menos sabemos que está a salvo -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Iza asintió sonriendo, mientras tanto en la dimensión alterna Izanamy estaba corriendo en un campo de nieve y una tormenta, seguía en su modo normal, estaba herido derramando sangre de su cabeza, cara, boca y cuerpo, solo usaba un pantalón roto y parecía muy cansado, saltó a un lado esquivando un rayo, concentro fuego en sus manos y lo liberó en un tornado, Byakun apareció en su Nivel Maestro y lo detuvo con sus manos, gruñó y deshizo el fuego, concentro rayos en sus manos y libero una esfera de rayos, Izanamy gritó y sujeto la esfera, gritó un poco y la desvío hacia la derecha causando una explosión, la explosión hizo que Izanamy cayera al suelo herido, se levantó de nuevo y Hinata apareció detrás de él, ella golpeó el suelo y libero varias dagas de hielo en el suelo, las dagas cortaron el cuerpo de Izanamy y perforaron algunas zonas de su cuerpo dejando que las manchara de sangre, Izanamy solo respiro agitado y dejo que las dagas siguieran cortando su cuerpo-

Si el debe estar bien -dijo Iza sonriendo un poco preocupada, las dos hembras estaban hablando un poco, después de eso pasaron dos dias, Hinata e Isaac estaban bajando el palacio con una caja en las manos y unas sogas-

¿Bien tenemos todo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿soga? -Isaac sonrío mostrando una cuerda dentro de la caja- ¿caja? -Isaac sonrío- ¿carnada?

Un plato de dumplings listo -dijo Isaac sonriendo mostrando el plato con comida- estamos listos para casar a monstruo

¿Niños a dónde van? -dijo Iza confundida viendo a los dos niños cargando las cosas -

Vamos a casar monstruos mami -dijo Isaac sonriendo- y usaremos esto para atraparlo

¿Cuál es su plan? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Dejaremos los dumplings en un punto, usaremos la soga para formar un nudo, el monstruo se acerca a los dumplings, pisa la cuerda, jalamos la fuera y lo atamos para dejarlo de cabeza y le cubrimos la cabeza con la caja -dijo Hinata sonriendo provocando que Iza riera un poco-

Está bien niños, está bien vamos a ver cómo funciona este pequeño plan -dijo Iza sonriendo, siguió a los niños hacia el bosque, Iza estaba detrás de un árbol viendo cómo los dos niños dejaron los dumplings en el suelo como una carnada, colocaron la cuerda y la pasaron por la rama de un árbol, se escondieron en unos arbustos y se pusieron unos platos en la cabeza como si fueran cascos- ¿y si el monstruo no quiere los dumplings?

Los va a querer son deliciosos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hey atentas ahí viene uno -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los niños se escondieron detrás del arbusto bajando la cabeza, esperaron un momento hasta que vieron a un panda venido con un traje verde y un sombrero redondo plano-

Parece que es mi día de suerte encontré unos dumplings abandonados -dijo el panda sonriendo, se agachó para tomar uno-

¡Ahora! -Hinata gritó, Isaac y Hinata jalaron la cuerda con fuerza haciendo que el nudo sujetará el tobillo del panda, lo jalaron con más fuerza y el panda quedo colgado de cabeza-

Pesa...mucho -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¡Hay hay ¿que está pasando?! ¡Ayudenme! ¡Bájenme! -gritó el panda asustado, Iza se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sujeto la acuerda y lo dejo atado a un grupo de bambú- oigan esto no es divertido una ayudará por favor -Po y Tigresa estaban caminando después de recorrer un largo camino-

Revisamos la aldea y no había pistas pero por suerte las bajas fueron mínimas -dijo Po serio-

Eso no es precisamente bueno -dijo Tigresa calmada- bueno mejor descansemos los demás también están poniendo de su parte pero la búsqueda será muy larga -siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon algunos gritos de parte del panda, siguieron escuchando los gritos y más y más fuerte-

Bueno ya estuvo bueno de esa señora gritona -dijo Po algo molesto-

No e una señora gritona es viejo que grita como vieja - dijo Hinata riendo un poco junto a Isaac e Iza viendo al panda colgando de cabeza-

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué pasa aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo al panda colgado- ¿otro panda?

Si y es panda viejo que grita como vieja -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco- vamos a liberarlo antes de que caiga y se lastime -Iza sonrió y corto la cuerda con sus garras- después hablaremos de lo que estaban haciendo aquí niños -los dos niños sonrieron un poco, Po ayudó al panda a pararse-

¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo Po calmado-

Si hay descuida...-dijo el panda un poco adolorido y se levanto- hay no es la primera vez que me caigo de cabeza, es normal para un panda -Po lo estuvo viendo de pues a cabeza y noto cada una de sus características- estoy en busca Del Valle de La Paz

¿Quién es usted? -dijo Po confundido-

A si perdón me llamo Li Shang -dijo el panda sonriendo-


	115. Chapter 115

**__**El padre de Po**__**

Po, Tigresa, Iza, Isaac y Hinata estaban viendo a Li Shang el cual estaba sentado en el suelo un poco herido y mareado-

Oigan ¿me pueden decir porque me ataron de cabeza? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Niños -dijo Iza sonriendo y los niños se apenaron un poco-

Discúlpenos señor -dijeron los niños avergonzados- es que pensamos que era alguien malo -dijo Hinata avergonzada-

Si nosotros solo plantamos esta trampa para ayudar a los Guardianes a capturar a un enemigo muy fuerte -dijo Isaac sonrojado de la pena-

Está bien tiendo los juegos de niños -dijo Li Shang sonriendo- bueno...¿me pueden decir dónde está el...Valle de La Paz?

¿El Valle de La Paz? Bueno nosotros somos de ese lugar -dijo Po calmado- lo mostraremos el camino si gusta

Oh claro gracias -dijo Li sonriendo, cinco acompañaron a panda mientras Po estaba enfrente, Li detrás de él, al final Tigresa e Iza-

Oye Tigresa ¿no notas..que el panda..? -dijo Iza confundida-

¿Se parece un poco a Po? -dijo Tigresa calmada e Iza asintió- si ¿verdad? Es como ver...a su hermano...pero por la edad lo..dudo...creo...

Creo que es su padre..-dijo Iza poco sorprendida, las dos estaban susurrando para que Po no las escuchara- ¿cómo lo comprobamos?

No lo sé...-dijo Tigresa confundida y lo pensó un poco- espera lo tengo, Po me contó su historia de cómo terminó en la canasta tal vez el viejo sepa algo, le sacaré la información -Tigresa sonrió y se acercó a Li- disculpe señor Li ¿que lo trae aquí al valle?

Oh bueno señorita eso es sencillo vine a buscar a mi hijo -dijo Li sonriendo, Po le puso atención igual que los demás-

¿Su hijo? ¿Un panda? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si, a menos que estuviera buscando a un ornitorrinco -dijo Li con burla causando qué Po se burlara un poco y Tigresa se sonrojó un poco-

Si claro..un panda..jeje obvio, ¿y cómo sabe que su hijo está aquí? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Me llego un mensaje del universo -dijo Li sonriendo-

Uuuuuuuu -dijeron Tigresa, Iza y los niños sorprendidos- ¿como le llegó en un pedazo de papel? ¿O le llegó en la comida? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No, solo me llego con el viento, me llego el mensaje y yo vine hacia este lugar -dijo Li sonriendo- me dijo que mi hijo está aquí y lo voy a encontrar aunque me tardé cien días y tres horas sin comer

Qué raro que lo diga ya que el señor Po es el único panda en el Valle -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Po se quedó quieto levantando las orejas sorprendido- tal vez el sea su hijo

Espera Isaac no saques conclusiones así de rápido -dijo Po nervioso- pero...si su cara me recuerda a la de alguien...-Li se le acercó sonriendo y lo vio-

Hijo...-dijo Li sonriendo y Po levantó una ceja confundido- ¡Si eres tu! ¡Dale un abrazo a tu viejo! -Li gritó y abrazo a Po con fuerza dejándolo sorprendido, Tigresa sonrió emocionada por lo que veía mientras Po estaba confundido- vaya mírate has crecido tanto mi pequeño Lotto

Jajaja ¿tu verdadero nombre es Lotto? -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿te llamas igual que una flor?

Esperen esperen...no podemos confiar en el -dijo Po confundido- además mi nombre es Po no Lotto, bájame quieres -Li sonrió y lo bajo-

Claro es lógico que no me recuerdes, eras solo un bebé cuando todo pasó, Lotto fue el nombre que te dimos el día que naciste -dijo Li sonriendo- tu madre y yo lo hicimos

Creo que te recuerdo...si..-dijo Po sorprendido y comenzó a recordar un poco- claro tu fuiste el panda que ayudó a mi madre escapar golpeando al general de Shen en el ojo, fuiste tú quien lo dejó tuerto

Claro, ya lo recuerdo, esa horrible noche hace casi treinta años -dijo Li deprimido- esa noche lo perdí todo, te busque a ti ya tu madre, pero...-Po suspiró y asintió- pero estás vivo me alegra verte hijo

Vaya...mi padre...está vivo -dijo Po sorprendido y algo ido- jeje mi padre está vivo...es algo sorprendente no se que decir...yo...esto es...

S¿in palabras y sientes que tu alma se llena? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si -dijoPo sonriendo- me da mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo sin verte

Claro que si hijo -dijo Li sonriendo, vio mejor a Po y le foco el estomago- vaya te falta comer más mira lo flaquito que estás así no podrás hacer el gong panzón

¿El gong panzón? -dijo Po confundido- ¿que es eso del gong panzón?

Esto -Li chocó su estómago con el de Po dejando que su panza soltara algunos ruidos- gong panzón, jajaja gong panzón -Po se sentía un poco extraño e incómodo, mientras los niños se reían un poco por lo que veían-

Padre han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida creo que tiene qué conocerlas -dijo Po sonriendo y I asintio- primero yo soy un maestro de Kung fu, segundo estoy casado

¡¿Te casarás?! -Li gritó sorprendido y Po asintio- uuuuuuuu ¿quién es mi nueva nuera? -Li sonrió y se acercó a Po susurrando- ¿quién es? ¿Es la loba o la tigresa? La loba está bien pero su trasero se ve increíble, y la tigresa no se queda atrás tiene unos pechos pequeños pero muy buenos -las dos hembras sonrieron entrecerrando los ojos molestas-

Creo que este panda se le pasó lo de ser discreto -dijo Iza sonriendo molesta-

Si, oigan escuchamos todo lo que dice señor panda -dijo Tigresa molesta y Li tembló un poco- yo soy su nuera, me llamo Tigresa Sun Hee Ping un gusto

El gusto mío nueva hija -dijo Li sonriendo, le dio un abrazo a Tigresa levantándola del suelo-

Hay qué cariñoso...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero el aire se le escapaba por el apretón-

Vaya qué delgada y bonita -dijo Li sonriendo y bajo a Tigresa con cuidado- sabes hijo si sabes elegir a las damas ¿que más falta? ¿Ya soy abuelo?

Bueno todavía no -dijo Po sonriendo- no, no todavía falta mucho tiempo mucho

Tal vez no tanto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po se puso algo nervioso- pero aún no es momento, vamos señor Li quiero mostrarle el palacio y a todos nuestros amigos

Espera Tigresa ¿no crees que algo pronto para llevarlo al palacio? -dijo Po nervioso- no sabemos mucho de el

Hay relájate Po ¿que podría salir mal? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si vamos Po es tu padre -dijo Iza sonriendo, Po no pudo más objeción y llevaron a Li hacia el Valle de La Paz, todos vieron la entrada Del Valle y sonrieron-

Bienvenido al Valle de La Paz -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- señor Li espero que...-se volteó buscando a Li pero el único que estaba con el era Po- ¿dónde está? -Po levantó los brazos confundido y escucharon quejas y gemidos de cansancio, los dos se voltearon a ver que Iza tenía cargando a Li en su espalda- ¿que le pasó al panda?

Pues resulta que solo camino unos diez metros y cayó exahusto en el suelo -dijo Iza molesta- cómo una princesita comenzó a quejarse y no quiso caminar a menos que yo lo levantara

Pues yo estoy muy cómodo -dijo Li sonriendo, Iza se molesto un poco y lo dejo caer de lado al suelo- hay eso no fue amable

Perdón pero no me gusta queda me engañen -dijo Iza sería, todos siguieron caminando por el Valle mientras los habitantes estaban viendo al panda todos sorprendidos, Li estaba caminando de forma tranquilo viendo el Valle mientras Tigresa estaba hablando con Po-

Mira de que es extraño pero es tu padre debes darle una oportunidad -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Está bien pero creo que tardare un poco en confiar en el -dijo Po calmado- además no sé quién le dio ese mensaje pero debe ser alguien de un gran intelecto

El único que podría hacer eso es Oogway -dijo Tigresa calmada, Po lo pensó un momento hasta que vieron a Suni salir del restaurante del señor Ping- hola mama

Hola hija y yerno que no me agrada -dijo Suni sonriendo y abrazo a Tigresa- hija ¿que estás haciendo aquí? Según tu padre no has salido del palacio y que has ido a muchas misiones con tus compañeros

Si perdón mama es que han pasado muchas cosas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Li estaba viendo a Suni un momento y por un segundo la vio iluminada por un brillo dorado-

Oye...loba..luna -dijo Li sonriendo-

Me llamo Iza -dijo Iza sonriendo calmada- ¿qué pasa?

¿Quién es la hermosa señorita que está hablando con Tigresa y Lotto? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Se llama Suni y es la madre de Tigresa -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿por que?

¿Esa casada? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Bueno lo era pero su ex esposo trato de matarla y la abandonó -dijo Iza sonriendo y Li sonrió sonrojado, Iza trato un momento es procesarlo y sonrío- oiga...ya se porque no se acerca y se presenta con ella

¿Que? -dijo Li sorprendido- no puedo es decir soy un panda y no puedo ir a hablar a una hermosa señorita cómo Suni

Ya saben lo que dice lo caballeroso no quita lo valiente -dijo Iza sonriendo- solo llegue con ella salúdela de forma amable y dele un cumplido -Li estaba nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos un poco nervioso- vamos sea valiente, ¿acaso no es un panda?

Si lo soy -dijo Li nervioso- pero hace mucho que no hablo con una hembra ¿que debería decirle?

Sólo dele un cumplido cómo que sus ojos son hermosos o que su peleo es brillante por su pelo sedoso -dijo Iza sonriendo, Li asintió, respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia Suni, Suni estaba hablando con Tigresa pero a Po no le hacía mucho caso hasta que noto a Li-

¿Se le ofrece algo señor panda? -dijo Suni confundida, Li suspiró y se arrodilló frente a ella tomando su mano derecha-

Señorita tigresa usted es hermosa y me llamo Li Shang -dijo Li serio pero cómo tenía la cabeza abajo nadie notó que su cara estaba completamente roja- y para mi es honor conocerla -le beso la mano dejando a Suni confundida mientras Iza se reía un poco, los niños solo hicieron una mueca de asco y se taparon los ojos-

Hija...¿quién es este y por que me besa la mano? -preguntó Suni nerviosa-

El es Li Shang el padre de Po al parecer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- y al parecer es un don Juan

Si perdón yo...me tengo que ir -dijo Li nervioso y se fue caminando rápido con Iza- ¿cómo le hice?

Falto más sutileza -dijo Iza sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban subiendo las escaleras pero Li y Tigresa cayeron al suelo cansados y respirando de forma agitada-

Odio las escaleras -dijo Tigresa cansada mientras Iza se reía y Po solo tallaba su cabeza- ¿Po por que no me cargaste?

Tigresa ya eres una Guerrera muy fuerte aún no entiendo cómo no aguantas esto -dijo Po sorprendido- bueno ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con mi padre

¿Padre? -dijo Li confundido- ¿alguien más es tu padre?

Si mi maestro Shifu -dijo Po calmado- pero ya debería estar aquí -las puertas del palacio se abrieron mostrando a Bianca, James y Boa- ¿han visto al maestro Shifu?

No, lo siento Po pero parece que salió -dijo Boa calmada- oye tenemos otra pista de Raizar iremos a ese lugar

Iré con ustedes -dijo Po calmado- aún no puedo estar calmado mientras Raizar está allá afuera matando gente inocente

Bueno si tú quieres pero...¿quién es el? -dijo Bianca confundida viendo a Li el cual saludo no una mano mientras estaba acostado en el suelo respirando de forma agitada-

Aparentemente...el...es mi padre...-dijo Po avergonzado-

¡¿Tu padre?! -gritaron los tres sorprendidos- vaya que bueno lo encontraste -dijo James sonriendo- pero parece que no era lo que esperaba de tu padre

Su tampoco yo -dijo Po calmado- bueno iré con ustedes atrapar a Raizar es más importante ahora -los demás asintieron- lo siento pero tengo que salir

Espera...apenas nos encontramos ¿no quieres hablar conmigo? -dijo Li confundido-

Lo siento padre pero hablaremos una vez que tenga a Raizar en mis manos -dijo Po serio, Los cuatro se fueron y Li se sentó algo deprimido-

No se sienta triste el es así con todos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si aveces no sabe ni que hace con la gente -dijo Isaac sonriendo- una vez amordazó al cartero solo para que le contara cual era su plan de los últimos treinta años

Jeje eso si suena a locura -dijo Li sonriendo- bueno ¿y que se puede hacer en este palacio?

Venga vamos a mostrarle un poco el palacio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, en un rato todos estaban pasando al salón de los héroes del palacio, Li estaba viendo todo sonriendo-

Vaya cuantas cosas -dijo Li sorprendido- ¿enserio tú y mi hijo viven aquí?

Si claro dormidos, comemos, y demás aquí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esto es...-dijo Li sonriendo- esto es

¿Asombroso? Ibas a decir asombroso ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Li asintió- hay que tener cuidado porque todo es súper frágil aquí, como la urna de los Guerreros susurrantes...que algún idiota rompió -la urna estaba rota y pegada, Li y los demás estaban en el palacio-

Vaya que buen artefacto -dijo Li sonriendo viendo la armadura del maestro Rino volador-

Es la armadura del maestro Rino volador -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

La leyenda dice que el que la use será invulnerable -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y podré derrotar a miles de enemigos

Me pregunto...¿si puedo entrar en ella? -dijo Li sonriendo, Tigresa y Hinata abrieron los ojos y lo vieron-

Seño Li no entre en mi mente -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- yo estaba pensando lo mismo, pensaba si pudiera entrar en está cosa

El maestro Po jamás me deja acercarme a esa cosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo- debería probársela

Hinata no le des ideas, mire señor Li esto de aquí -Tigresa se fue corriendo e Isaac la siguió hasta una ballesta con una bola de metal en el frente- la súper ballesta destructora, puede golpear a un objetivo a más de 1000 metros de distancia

Yo quiero una cosa así cuando cumpla diez -dijo Isaac sonriendo e Iza solo rodó los ojos-

Miren esto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- los cascos del ejército rata, todos completos y son súper chiquitos -frente a ella había varios cascos hechos de bronce de tamaño pequeño, Hinata e Isaac sonrieron viendo los cascos- la armadura del Maestro delfín es una de mis favoritas -Tigresa señaló una armadura en forma de Delfina sostenida en el muro, siguió hasta un carruaje con la figura de un alcon en el frente- el carruaje del emperador Alcon

Que increíble nave -dijo Li sonriendo pero ya estaba usando la armadura del maestro Rino-

Señor Li está usando la armadura -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Perdón ¿debería quitármela? -dijo Li nervioso quitando la máscara del Rino-

Quizás pero se realmente increíble con ella -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Tigresa asintió-

¿Cómo se siento? ¿Se siente invulnerable? ¿Siente que puede destruir a un ejército entero? -dijo Hinata sonriendo emocionada-

Aaaaa si -dijo Li sonriendo- es bastante genial -se movió un poco y noto un cordón que salía de su pecho- ¿que es esto? ¿Debería jalarlo? Yo digo que debería jalarlo -jalo el cordón y la armadura comenzó a transformarse, se cerró su casco dejando que varios picos salieran del cuello, algunas alas hechas de papel salieron de la espalda seguido de un banderín en su cabeza, Tigresa y los niños dieron un grito muy agudo hasta quedarse callados con los ojos muy grandes y brillosos-

Creo que me acabó de hacer un poquito de pipí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Li se estaba riendo un poco y levantó el casco un poco-

¿Algo más que les gustaría probar? -dijo Li sonriendo y los tres vieron los artefactos del salón-

Esto va a terminar muy mal -dijo Iza calmada, más tarde Tigresa estaba parada en el carruaje del emperador Alcon junto a Hinata la cual estaba usando un casco de or, Isaac estaba con ellas y tenía una espada en la s manos mientras Tigresa tenía otra arma en las manos-

¡Si adelante a la victoria! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo-

¡Más Rapido! -Hinata gritó sonriendo con Li empujando el carruaje con sus manos, después Hinata estaba usando sus dedos para pelear contra Li, en sus dedos tenían los cascos del ejército rata- ríndete viejo gordo

No, este viejo todavía tiene más ventaja -dijo Li sonriendo, siguieron peleando un poco- refuerzos -mostró una de sus manos con los dedos cubiertos con los cascos, Hinata sonrió y tomo más cascos en su mano, los dos comenzaron a chocar sus manos riendo un poco, después Tigresa y Li tomaron un par de escudos, corrieron por el pasillo y saltaron encima de los escudos dejando que derraparan en el pasillo, Tigresa se estaba riendo hasta que se estrelló con una columna- Jajajaja que divertido -Li fue el siguiente que se golpeó con una columna, después Tigresa estaba sentada en un escudo sujetando a los niños con Li haciéndolos girar con fuerza-

Más rápido más rápido -dijo Li sonriendo moviendo el escudo mientras Tigresa y los niños se reían, después de eso Tigresa y los niños estaban vomitando- eso sáquenlo todo

¡Buaaa! Estoy bien...solo que Bua -Tigresa estaba vomitando mientras Li le estaba tallando la espalda y los niños estaban vomitando un poco Iza les acariciaba la cabeza, después de eso Hinata estaba usando el casco de la armadura de delfín con Isaac usando las aletas en los brazos-

¡Ataque de delfín! -Hinata gritó y bajo el casco lanzando un dardo del orificio de la cabeza del delfín, el dardo solo le dio a Li en el pecho y cayó al suelo, Hinata e Isaac se estaban rindo un poco haciendo sonidos de delfín, Li tomó la ballesta y la cargo no la esfera de picos-

Pase largo -dijo Li sonriendo, disparo la esfera y Tigresa la tomó- buena atrapada

Gracias suegro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡Lanzamela! -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡No a mi! -gritó Isaac sonriendo levantando los brazos, estaban jugando con la esfera mientras Iza suspiraba algo aburrida viendo todo sentada frente al estanque de agua-

A todo esto me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo mi Izanamy? -dijo Iza deprimida, en la dimensión alterna Izanamy estaba tirado en un campo de nieve, la nieve que lo rodeaba estaba cubierta de sangre y el para iza que se quejaba-

¿Ahora lo entiendes? -dijo Byakun serio frente a Izanamy, Izanamy se quejaba y trataba de levantarse-

Ya basta por favor -dijo Hinata molesta, se acercó a Izanamy y lo movió un poco para dejarlo sentado en el suelo, ella usaba guantes negros largos en sus manos, brazaletes negros con borde dorado cerca de sus hombros, usaba un medias en sus piernas de color negras ajustadas a su cuerpo, usaba un sostén y un bikini negro, Izanamy estaba quejándose escupiendo algo de sangre- ya basta por favor si sigues así te podrías matar

Grrrr...lo siento -dijo Izanamy serio- está bien iremos a descansar...creo que he perdido algo de sangre...-Hinata lo ayudó a pararse, Byakun también los ayudó un momento y los tres bajaron hasta una aldea rodeada por un gran muro, en el fondo de la aldea había un palacio de color rojo con la bandera con el escudo Shiba en el centro, después de un rato Byakun se estaba lavando la cara en una estanque, no estaba usando su camisa solo su cinta en la cintura y su pantalón azul oscuro, Hinata estaba afuera de una puerta escuchando cómo Izanamy se quejaba un poco, después de un rato salieron tres leopardos vestidas de enfermeras con cosas llenas de sangre-

¿Cómo está? -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo a una leoparda con senos enormes talla G quizás-

Bueno le cocimos las heridas que tenía abiertas -dijo la doctora sería- estará sedado por una ahora y luego podrá volver a levantarse pero si sigue así dudo mucho que pueda volver a pelear por un tiempo

Gracias yo le diré -dijo Hinata tranquila, la doctora se fue alejando un poco y Hinata entró con cuidado al cuarto viendo a Izanamy dormido o inconsciente en la cama, se acercó con cuidado- siempre haciendo las mayores estupideces por razones honestas y amables -vio a Izanamy, tenía el brazo izquierdo todo vendado igual que su pecho, cabeza y el resto estaba cubierto por una sabana, se sentó en el borde de la cama y tallo la cara de Izanamy un poco, el entrenamiento apenas está avanzando muy poco, temo que no estés listo a tiempo y que puedas morir peleando

Defiéndete, levántate y pelea Guerrero del Sol -dijo Hinata deprimida, tomó la mano de Izanamy y entrelazo los dedos- por un año entero pensé que estabas muerto, llore sin control por días, ya habíamos perdido al maestro Cirenio y no podía soportar que también te hubiéramos perdido a ti también -comenzó a llorar un poco y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran en las heridas de Izanamy dejando que sus heridas sacaran algo de vapor-

Yo fui tan estupida que no pude ver el dolor que cargabas tu solo -dijo Hinata deprimida- pero ahora estás aquí vivo arriesgando tu propia vida por las personas que amas -se acercó un poco cerrando los ojos- me alegra que estés vivo y me alegra que pueda verte una vez más Izanamy, mi Izanamy -solo se veía cómo Hinata estaba muy cerca de Izanamy inclinando su cuerpo-

 ** _ _ **Avance-**__**

 _ _Hola soy Izanamy, después de varias reacciones me convertí en un Guardian Nivel 4__ -Izanamy estaba en su nivel maestro peleando contra un tigre en un intercambio de golpes, saltó esquivando la patada de una leoparda, se giró y le dio un golpe, había una loba pequeña de pelo blanco y ojos café claros asustada viendo la pelea- __Esperen un poco más y juro que derrotaré a Jesker__ -Izanamy estaba sorprendido y se comenzó a enojar-

 _ _Excelente papá tienes unos poderes increíbles__ -la pequeña loba estaba sorprendida viendo un gran resplandor dorado, el tigre estaba gruñendo escupiendo sangre y levanto los brazos formando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño-

 _ _El próximo capítulo será__ ** _ _ **Izanamy se convierte en el Guerrero del Sol Nivel 4**__** -Izanamy estaba gritando liberando su Modo Guardian, su forma infernal y por último su Nivel maestro con los ojos completamente rojos, el poder que liberaba se convertía en una llamarada dorada- ¿Que vas a hacer Po? __La diferencia de poderes ha cambiado por completo -__ en medio del gran resplandor se vio a Izanamy con sus ojos amarillos con un marco color carmesí con un triángulo en un extremo en forma larga como lágrimas-


	116. El Guerrero del Sol 4

**__**Izanamy se convierte en el Guerrero del Sol Nivel 4**__**

Izanamy estaba dormido en su cama de Japón en la dimensión alterna, comenzó a moverse un poco y vio a los lados, sintió el cuerpo un poco pesado y se sentía débil, se movió y sintió un peso extra en su lado derecho, cuando se dio cuenta Hinata estaba recostada a su lado, dejándolo poco sorprendido-

 _ _Bueno...tampoco es la primera vez que despierto con ella a mí lado...pero es la primera vez que despierto y está vestida__ -pensó Izanamy riendo un poco, vio su cuerpo estaba sangrando un poco, todas las vendas tenían manchas y sentía algo de dolor pero sus labios estaban bien, se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Misaki pero ella ya era una adulta-

Hola...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Misaki solo le dio la espalda y se fue caminando algo molesta- quieres dejar de hacer eso por favor, desde que llegué me has tratado como si fuera tu enemigo ¿por qué?

Mentiste, huiste, te fuiste para estar con quién sabe quién y tú tienes el descaro de volver haciéndome creer que estabas muerto -dijo Misaki molesta viendo a Izanamy- no sé cómo piensen los demás pero yo no te puedo perdonar así nada más, eres mi hermano y te quiero pero eso que hiciste fue muy estupido -Misaki se molesta dejando a Izanamy desanimado, después de eso Izanamy estaba sentado en el techo del palacio-

Creo que fui un estupido al haber regresado -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Vaya que boquita deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices -dijo Bruce sonriendo detrás de Izanamy junto a una loba de color blanca de pelo algo largo pasando de sus hombros en la cabeza, tenía los ojos color café claros y usaba un traje de color rojo en su playera sencilla y un pantalón negro, la pequeña cachorra tenía como ocho años y parecía estar caminando a cuatro patas en el techo-

¡Hanabi! -Izanamy gritó y avanzó para atrapar a la niña- princesa ¿que estás haciendo aquí? Te puedes caer y terminarías como "eso quien es" -los dos adultos vieron al suelo nerviosos-

Perdón papá pero es que el tío Bruce me dijo estabas triste porque mi tía Misaki se molesto contigo -dijo Hanabi calmada e Izanamy la cargo cómo si fuera un bebé- no soy un bebe papá

No, eres una pequeña princesita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bruce e Izanamy se acercaron ala orilla y se sentaron mientras Izanamy sujetaba a Hanabi en sus brazos y la sentaba frente a él- las cosas han cambiado en este último año por lo que veo, tú y Lucy casados y en espera de un hijo o hija

Nacerá dentro de poco, estoy pensando que si es niño lo llamaría Reon, si es niña Lucy quiere que se llame Hellen -dijo Bruce sonriendo- espero que sea niño porque no sabría cómo cuidar de una niña

¿Que tiene de malo tener una niña? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tallando la cabeza de Hanabi- son lindas, amables, y siempre que papa llega te saltan dándote cariño

Si pero lo malo que es que cometes un solo error y ellas podrían terminar no se...siendo la amante de Po -dijo Bruce nervioso e Izanamy se quedó viendo al vacío y tembló de miedo-

Ho por,..Izanagi tienes razón -dijo Izanamy nervioso- creo que he sido...un mal..padre ...no quiero que mi bebe termine dándole tragos a Po cuando ya sea viejo y Tigresa lo abandone

¿Que yo que? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Nada princesa esto platica de mayores -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- más te vale cuidarla bien ¿que tal si termina embarazada del panda?

Que el cielo no lo permita -dijo Bruce asustado- ya tenemos suficiente con un solo panda, o peor aún qué tal si Byakun la encuentra, la entrena y la embaraza, o si...termina de mesera...en su bar favorito...-Bruce estaba respirando agitado- ...se..me...no...puedo..se me...está...trabando...la quijada...-Hanabi salto y le tapo la boca a Bruce con una bolsa de papel dejando qué respirara un poco-

Hija prométeme que nunca te le acercaras a Po ni a Byakun -dijo Izanamy intranquilo y Hanabi asintió asustada, después de que Bruce se calmara los tres bajaron hablando por un rato mientras Hinata despertó un poco tarde y bostezo estirando los brazos-

Que bien dormi lastima que mi almohada se fue -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se levantó y se cambio el traje por otro idéntico, siguió caminando y se topó con Misaki- Misaki ¿has visto a Izanamy o a Byakun?

A mi hermano lo vi en el techo hablando con Bruce y Hanabi, Byakun está por ahí afuera y Rena esta en la escuela como siempre -dijo Misaki calmada-

Entendido -dijo Hinata sonriendo- a por cierto tu hermano te ama no lo dudes -Misaki se quedó parada en el pasillo pensándolo un momento, Hinata estaba sonriendo caminando tranquilamente mientras buscaba a Izanamy y se topó con Byakun acostado en una silla tomando el sol con unos lentes de sol- ¿te gusta tomar el sol patroncito?

Hinata si no es mucha molesta tráeme un wisky en las rocas y usa un vestido de colegiala -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Hinata se reía un poco y del suelo salió un torrente de agua golpeando a Byakun en el cuerpo y lo tiró al suelo-

Hay perdón ¿no te gusto? -dijo Hinata sonriendo con las manos extendidas y Byakun se levantó todo empapado- ya no te creas mucho mejor prepárate reiniciaremos el entrenamiento dentro de un tiempo para que nuestras heridas sanen

¿Las nuestras? -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se levantó estrujando si cola soltando agua- ¿o las de Izanamy? -Hinata tuvo un leve sonrojo y asintió- bien de todas maneras casi lo matamos con nuestro entrenamiento está bien así me da tiempo de coquetear con las lindas enfermeras

Si...-Hinata lo pensó un momento y tuvo una idea- ¿sabes a quién deberías ver? A Dani, ella es nueva aquí, es joven ingenua pero tuvo una cirugía menor está sensible y se siente muy feliz por la nueva vida que tiene

¿De verdad? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si, está por allá -dijo Hinata sonriendo señalando a su derecha- es una leopardo amarilla, ve por ella -Byakun asintió y se fue corriendo- si ve por ella Tigre, o debería decir ve por el -Hinata se reía un poco, Bruce e Izanamy estaban riendo en el bosque lanzando algunos golpes entre ellos-

Entonces así le aplique mi nueva posición de la cama a Lucy y el bebé nacerá pongo -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si y que bueno que lo censuraste para ella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo señalando a Hanabi la cual se puso a cuatro patas persiguiendo una mariposa-

¿Que harás con ella? -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izanamy le puso atención confundido- sabes bien a que me refiero, tu te irás de regreso a ese mundo dónde podrás estar con una chica sexy, con tu novia pero ellas ya no tienen a su madre, Anya las dejo a tu cuidado cuando falleció

Tienes razón no las puedo dejar solo así -dijo Izanamy calmado- no se que puedo hacer, Hanabi iría conmigo a donde fuera pero Rena tiene su vida aquí no puedo dejar una al cuidado de Hinata y la otra llevarla conmigo

No se lo que hagas pero tendrás que decidir pronto -dijo Bruce calmado- además otra idea si no decides pronto el próximo jefe de la familia podría ser Long -Izanamy se quedó quieto y lo pensó un momento- ¿estás bien?

Lo estoy pensando y evaluó las posibilidades de dejar a Hinata a cargo -dijo Izanamy nervioso y se imaginó su palacio en llamas y la gente gritando- lo pensé y eso no debe pasar, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a Iza y no quiero dejarla

¿No puedes estar aquí medio año y volver en medio año? -dijo Bruce sonriendo e Izanamy asintió sonriendo- sabes Hinata tal vez no te lo diga pero desde hace tiempo han habido varios ataques de seres que no conocemos, todos emanan la misma energía negativa y se han hecho muy fuertes Albión fue el primero

Si me lo comentaron -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿que me dices de Jesker o Corg?

Jesker se llevó la espada Kusanagi -dijo Bruce serio e Izanamy se sorprendió- si..él se la llevó, pero parecía que no era él quien hablaba, se hacía llamar a si mismo Susanoo

¿Susanoo? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y un poco asustado- ¿Susanoo está vivo?

Y no solo vivo también nos ha dado nuevos poderes -dijo un tigre de bengala de pelo naranja, un ojo lo tenía parchado y el otro era de color ámbar, usaba ropa negra y a su derecha estaba uña leopardo de pelo café usando un traje de pelea de color verde-

¡Corg! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido, Bruce e Izanamy se pusieron en guardia mientras Hanabi se acercó a Izanamy y lo abrazo de su pierna- hija vete de aquí rápido por favor

No papa tengo miedo -dijo Hanabi asustada, Izanamy la abrazo de su cabeza mientras Corg se reía un poco-

¡¿Que buscas Corg?! -Bruce gritó molesto viendo al tigre y a la leopardo- vaya Ri has cambiado

Ser malvada me gusta mucho -dijo Ri sonriendo- escucha Izanamy estamos a aquí para matarte por orden del dios Susanoo, nos quedaremos con las gemas -Ri concentro energía en sus garras creando una garra de energía color café, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo, Izanamy y Bruce saltaron esquivando el golpe mientras Izanamy abrazaba a Hanabi, Corg avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Izanamy la cara tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy se quejó un poco abrazando a Hanabi-

Hanabi rápido corre y aléjate de aquí -dijo Izanamy serio y Hanabi se levantó para asentir y alejarse- no se que piensen hacer ustedes pero no les perdonare que ataquen a mis amigos, Corg ahora mismo me encargaré de hacerte pedazos -Izanamy grito y pasó a su forma de Guardián-

Rayos -dijo Bruce serio, comenzó a gritar y expulsó energía amarilla de rayos dejando que su melena se quedara parada en puntas, los de avanzaron Ri sonrió y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando energía, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque y Bruce se cruzó de brazos dejando que el ataque explotara frente a él, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe contra Ri, Ri saltó esquivando el golpe, se giró y lanzó una patada pero Izanamy saltó esquivando la patada, Bruce avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo a Ri en la espalda tirándola al suelo-

No nos subestimes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Corg le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy se quejo y Corg le dio otro golpe en el mentón alejándolo de él, Izanamy se sueño y escupió algo de sangre, Ri avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago, Ri se quejó y se dobló e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara estrellándola en el suelo- ya basta no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo de las suyas ¿que planean? ¿Quien es Susanoo?

Todas esas preguntas serán contestadas después, cuando estés muerto -dijo Corg sonriendo- ahora mismo mi deber es matarte -dio un paso y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy se giró y quedo arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, Corg expulsó un poder morado de su cuerpo y sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño, avanzó corriendo e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos dejando una onda de sonido, Izanamy se quejó y sus brazos expulsaron más sangre- ¿que te pasa sigues débil?

Un poco -dijo Izanamy serio pero Corg le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra un árbol e Izanamy se quejó tosiendo un poco- créeme que ahora me siento muy débil

Ignorante, el Dios susanoo me dio nueva fuerza -dijo Corg serio- existe una gran diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra así como nuestros poderes, Raizar voy a matarte

Mi nombre es Izanamy -dijo serio y se levanto- ¡No puedo permitir que sigas viviendo para perjudicar a los demás! -gritó y expulsó un poder rojo de su cuerpo dejando que su pelo se volviera carmesí- ¡Super Kaio Ken! -Izanamy avanzó de un pasó pero Corg lo sujetó de la cara y lo lanzó al suelo dejándolo estrellado, le dio una patada en su pecho y lo lanzó a un lado-

¡Perderás! -Bruce gritó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó varios golpes pero Corg movió el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Bruce en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Bruce concentro rayos en su puño derecho formando la cabeza de un león de rayos y lanzó un golpe- ¡Golpe del Rey bestia! -Corg se sorprendió pero extendió su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe causando una leve explosión, el humo paso dejando ver a Corg serio y con una leve herida-

Vaya eso no estuvo nada mal -dijo Corg sonriendo, extendió su brazo y libero algo de fuego cubriendo a Bruce haciendo que se alejara de golpe, Hanabi se asustó y trato de correr pero Corg lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego y Hanabi se detuvo al ver que el ataque impacto frente a ella- ahora que recuerdo ella es tu hija ¿verdad?

No te le acerques maldito -dijo Izanamy molesto, Corg sonrió y comenzó a formar una bola de fuego- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

Mure -dijo Corg sonriendo-

¡Hanabi! -Bruce gritó asustado y Corg disparo su ataque de fuego-

¡Hanabi huye! ¡Hanabi! -Izanamy estaba gritando asustado tratando de moverse pero en eso Bruce sujeto a Hanabi y la empujo, el ataque le dio a Bruce en la espalda dejando un agujero en su espalda, Bruce escupió sangre y cayó al suelo de espaldas soltando a Hanabi, Bruce quedó acostado en el suelo y escupió sangre mientras sus ojos perdían algo de color- ¡Bruce!

¡Tío Bruce! -Hanabi gritó asustada y corrió a ver a Bruce en el suelo- tío, perdóname tío, por favor levántate tío -movió a Bruce pero el no se movía, Izanamy perdió su transformación y se acercó a Bruce-

Bruce...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿por que..? ¿Por que..?

Jeje tu...todavía preguntas...je...-Bruce se reía un poco pero escupió un poco más de sangre- no había...tiempo de pensar...yo..solo quería...protegerla, sé que tú hubieras hecho lo..mismo por mi hijo...jeje -Izanamy estaba sorprendido y asintió- escucha...tú eres...el Guerrero del...Sol...eres el Guardian más poderoso...así..que ponme...mucha atención...

Bruce ya no hables porque tú muerta está muy cerca -dijo Izanamy serio- conserva tus fuerzas -Bruce levantó una de sus manos e Izanamy lo sujetó- Bruce...tú fuiste mi mejor amigo desde que recuerdo, mi mejor amigo, tu fuiste mi hermano...y siento humillación porque no pude defenderte -Izanamy apretó los dientes llorando un poco-

Escúchame...tú también fuiste mi hermano...-dijo Bruce sonriendo- quiero...que...protejas este mundo...tú tienes el poder...para hacerlo...-Bruce tosió un poco más de sangre- confió...en que defenderás a la gente...te pido que protejas...a mi...familia...-Bruce estaba llorando un poco igual que Hanabi- Hanabi..tu deber...es ser..la siguiente Guerrera del sol...tú..prométeme que serás...igual de fuerte que tu padre

Si tío Bruce lo seré -dijo Hanabi llorando-

Te prometo que tu hijo crecerá y será un buen Guerrero -dijo Izanamy llorando y Bruce sonrió-

Te...lo encargo...te...encargo...mi...familia...y...mi mundo...hermano -dijo Bruce sonriendo, ya no podía respirar hasta que finalmente murió, Izanamy solo se quedo sorprendido y soltó la mano de Bruce-

¿Tío? -Hanabi comenzó a llorar con fuerza abrazando el cuerpo de Bruce, mientras Izanamy solo cerro los ojos llorando- ¡Tío! -Izanamy estaba recordando a Bruce cuando eran pequeños y se reían juntos-

Te juro que tu muerte no será en vano -dijo Izanamy llorando- tú siempre serás mi hermano

¡Oye basura, ya deja de llorar por ese felino bueno para nada y pelea jajaja! -Corg se reía con fuerza e Izanamy se levantó apretando los puños y bajo la cabeza-

No...te lo perdonaré...¿cómo te...atreves? -dijo Izanamy serio mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente, levantó la mirada pero solo gruñía p, el cielo se nubló y oscureció mientras algunos truenos eran atraídos al suelo, el viento se agitó con fuerza dejando a Hanabi más que sorprendida, los músculos de Izanamy estaban aumentando de tamaño-

¿Que está pasando? -Hanabi estaba asustada viendo como el pelo de Izanamy cambiaba de color ganado un tono dorado, sus ojos se volvían amarillos y ganaba unos tatuajes en su cara, sus párpados se volvían rojos con dos triángulos a los lados y en su frente aparecía una marca en forma de flecha roja-

¡Eres un...maldito! -Izanamy estaba furioso expulsando energía dorada- yo estoy...yo...-Izanamy levantó los brazos y luego doblo su cuerpo expulsando más energía dorada- ¡Yo estoy furioso! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar dejando que su pelo se erizara, el poder dorado aumento de tamaño en su cuerpo creando una gran llamarada que se elevaba por lo más algo, Izanamy estaba en su forma de Guardian, Izanamy estaba gritando con fuerza y luego pasó a su forma de Modo infernal dejando que sus ojos se volvieran rojos completamente, sus párpados se volvieron rojos con lágrimas en los lados formando triángulos afilados y largos, una aura de rayos plateados lo envolvió y pasó a su forma de Nivel Maestro, en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha roja y la parte del centro de su nariz se volvió en un tono rojo, el pelo de su cabeza comenzó a crecer como si fuera una melena blanca ganado todos dorados-

No...pude ser...-dijo Corg sorprendido-

¡OOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza estirando su cuerpo liberando una gran llamarada dorada, el suelo se agrietó dejando un gran agujero en el suelo, los rayos fueron atraídos hacia él y formó una gran lobo de color dorado con los ojos rojos, se liberó un gran resplandor en el campo cegando a todos por el poder, todos en la aldea lo vieron y sintieron el lugar temblar, toda la aldea temblaba con fuerza, Byakun y Hinata salieron corriendo cuando vieron el gran destello dorado-

Izanamy...-dijo Hinata sorprendida, en el campo Corg estaba tratando de ver y cuando se dio cuenta había un brillo frente a él-

Esto...no...-Corg se sorprendió viendo a Izanamy frente a él, su pelo había ganado un tono dorado y ahora era blanco, sus párpados y frente tenían tatuajes de color rojo carmesí, en los ojos de Izanamy tenía triángulos que parecían lágrimas largas, el pelo de su cabeza ahora era largo en puntas de color blanco con las puntas de las orejas de color dorado, estaba usando su gabardina blanca con llamas rojas en la cola la cual estaba dividida en tres, usaba una camisa roja con bordes negros y dorados, tenía una cinta negra en la cintura, un pantalón negro con protección en los muslos atados a con cinturones, también en sus piernas tenía una protección desde el empeine hasta la rodilla de color rojo y un relieve en forma de flamas doradas, en sus brazos también tenía una protección similar desde sus nudillos hasta los codos, por último su cola era larga, esponjada, con la punta de la cola de color dorada-

¿Papa? -dijo Hanabi asustada viendo a Izanamy-

Hanabi quiero te lleves el cuerpo de Bruce y se vayan de aquí -Izanamy se dio la vuelta viendo a Hanabi, ahora sus iris eran de color amarillo, Hanabi estaba sorprendida y asustada-

No...puedo..tengo miedo...-dijo Hanabi asustada, Izanamy la cargo no un brazo y sujeto el cuerpo de Bruce, cerró los ojos un momento y concentro energía en su cuerpo-

¡No escaparán! -Corg avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy desapareció, Corg se giró y quedo de pie en el campo- ¿qué pasó? ¿Donde están? -Izanamy apareció en el palacio en solo un destellos sorprendiendo a los demás-

Izanamy...-dijo Hinata sorprendida- finalmente...funcionó...te has...-Izanamy dejó a Hanabi en el suelo de pie y acostó a Bruce con cuidado-

¿Que le pasó a Bruce..? -dijo Saru sorprendido-

¿Acaso...el está? -Lucy estaba llorando e Izanamy asintió cerrando los ojos- ¡Bruce! -Lucy lloro sobre el cuerpo de Bruce-

Otra víctima...más..que no pude salvar...-dijo Izanamy bajando la mirada- Quiero detenerlo todo con mi fuerza -en su mente apareció la imagen de Cirenio sonriendo y luego lo recordó tirado en el suelo muerto pero con una sonrisa- el dolor -otro recuerdo pasó y vio a Hinata tirada en el suelo herida- el miedo -recordó varios campos con algunos animales tirados en el suelo- la muerte...pero siempre fracaso y ellos se burlan de mi, atacan mi pequeño mundo y me causan un terrible sufrimiento -vio a sus compañeros llorando y luego vio a Corg el cual se reía y vio reflejado a Ras en el y luego a un lobo negro y blanco de ojos rojos, eso lo hizo sentir más y más furioso-

Este sentimiento lo reconozco -Izanamy apretó los puños y su poder aumento- ¡Es la ira del modo Guardian! ¡Yo estoy furioso! -Izanamy apretó los puños soltando destellos de energía roja-

Izanamy -Lucy lo llamo y el la vio- venga la muerte de Bruce has que ese maldito de Corg pague

Lo haré -dijo Izanamy serio, apretó los puños y desapareció en un resplandor dorado, volvió aparecer y frente a Corg-

Por fin apareciste ¿dime hasta cuándo dejarás esas estupidas transformaciones? -dijo Corg sonriendo, Izanamy solo dejo fluir un poco de su aura de rayos- bien ya que no vas a decir nada entonces este será el final de la aldea -Corg levantó su brazo derecho formando una esfera de fuego pero Izanamy solo apareció a su derecha y sujeto su brazo- ¡¿Que?!

Mejor tranquilízate no permitiré que sigas destruyendo este planeta -dijo Izanamy serio, Corg se soltó y le dio un golpe en el estomago pero no le pasó nada- ¿Cuantas aldeas más tienes que destruir para que te tranquilices?

No puede ser...-Corg se alejó de un salto viendo a Izanamy asustado-

No te perdonare aunque me supliques -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó algo de energía y Corg se asusto- ¡Porque solo eres una basura! -gritó expulsando una onda de viento dorado, Corg se sorprendio y fue alejado por la fuerza de la onda de viento, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzadolo contra unas rocas, Corg se levantó e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, Corg se quejó y cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el estomago- ese golpe fue de parte de Bruce pero todavía no termino contigo

Maldito...monstruo...-dijo Corg molesto, Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón, desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe, siguió empujándolo soltando rayos y apretó más sus músculos soltando un espera de rayos en la espalda de Corg hasta dejar que se impactará con un árbol y la esfera lo electrocutara, Corg de levanto con una quemadura en la espalda, estaba molesto y se quedó de pie- Maldicion...Maldicion...¡Maldicion! -Corg gritó con fuerza liberando fuego a gran cantidad de su cuerpo, extendió los brazos formando una esfera entre sus manos, siguió gruñendo expulsando más fuego concentrándolo en sus manos, giró con fuerza y levanto los brazos formando una gran esfera, gritó haciendo la esfera más grande, siguió gritando y la esfera tomo un gran tamaño tanto que podría destruir la aldea-

No, eso es imposible -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Aunque esquives este ataque la aldea explotara y todo seda destruido -dijo Corg serio y la esfera creció más- ¡Desaparecerás junto con está aldea! -Corg lanzó la esfera moviendo el brazo, Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos y expulsó energía, la energía lo golpeó y comenzó a arrastrarlo dejando marcas en el suel, Izanamy siguió siendo empujado por la técnica hasta su impacto en una parte del muro cerca del palacio- ¡Pronto esa energía explotara, el palacio será destruido y los Shiba dejaran de existir! -Corg se estaba riendo con fuerza, pero en eso Izanamy comenzó a gruñir y se levantó sujetando la esfera- ¿que?

¡Ka! ¡Me! -Izanamy estaba empujando la esfera un poco- ¡Ha me! -formó un resplandor azul en sus manos- ¡Haaaaaa! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía azul de sus manos, el rayo azul exploto liberando una onda pero esa onda siguió avanzando hasta formar un gran pilar de energía, el ataque de Corg salió empujado por el kamehameha de Izanamy, Corg se sorprendió y trato de detener el ataque pero la fuerza de Izanamy lo empujó con fuerza hasta que finalmente la esfera lo golpeó y él comienzo a gritar de dolor, Corg gritó hasta que finalmente desapareció en medio de una explosión, Izanamy suspiró y cayó de rodillas deshaciendo su transformación- esto se termino -más tarde todos estaban reunidos dejando el cuerpo de Bruce sobre una cama hecha de madera solamente, Izanamy se acercó y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, la madera se encendió y el cuerpo de Bruce se quemo-

Gracias Tío -dijo Hanabi llorando mientras los demás se despedían de su amigo, todos se fueron retirando dejando los restos de Bruce en una tumba, la última en irse fue Lucy-

Lo lamento Lucy -dijo Izanamy deprimido- si hubiera sido más fuerte yo...

No te lamentes por esto -dijo Lucy deprimido- sé que tú harías lo mismo, te sacrificarías por el

Si, lo haría él fue mi hermano -dijo Izanamy deprimido- Lucy te prometo que la muerte de Bruce no será en vano, prometo que protegeré este mundo una vez más -Lucy lloro y se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Confió en ti -dijo Lucy deprimida, Izanamy asintió y Lucy se fue-

No te sientas mal por esto...-dijo Hinata deprimida pero Izanamy no podía dejar de ver la tumba de Bruce, el dio su vida por tu hija y té defendido como todo hermano lo haría, ustedes eran los mejores Guerreros de la aldea Shiba, y todo ese dolor te ayudo a que finalmente consiguieras el Modo Explosivo y eso es todo lo que importa

Si pero ¿quién soy después de todo esto? -dijo Izanamy deprimido-

Sigues siendo tú -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No, yo soy Izanamy Shiba un Guerrero que ha hecho el mal, una y otra vez, trató de ser un héroe pero no lo soy, he causado tanta destrucción y hojala nunca hubiera nacido esto es lo que soy -dijo Izanamy deprimido, Hinata lo abrazo por la espalda dejándolo sorprendido-

Nunca...lo digas..de nuevo..nunca digas eso -dijo Hinata deprimida- solo ten fe en ti, has hecho mucho por nosotros, y él hizo un gran sacrificio por tu hija, por Hanabi -Izanamy asintió y le regresó el abrazo a Hinata- prometo que todo saldrá bien, todo estará bien -Izanamy asintió y se dejó abrazar, mientras tanto en la otra dimensión Raizar estaba riendo matando a un rinoceronte a golpes, detrás de él apareció un lobo de pelo blanco en la cara con una gran cantidad de pelo negro en su cabeza, sus ojos eran de color marrón y usaba una gabardina negra cubierta con cadenas en su cuerpo-

Vaya hasta que finalmente apareces Luck Shiba -dijo Raizar sonriendo viendo a Luck el difunto esposo de Iza-


	117. Chapter 117

**__**Un encuentro entre dos Guerreros, Luck vs Raizar**__**

En China estaba Raizar causando algunos desastres en una aldea, sujeto a un rinoceronte del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza el rinoceronte grito y se comenzó a convertir en destellos blancos, el rinoceronte grito y desapareció en la mano de Raizar dejando un colgante de piedra color morada, Raizar sonrió y sujeto la piedra en su mano y se metió en su cuerpo-

Jajaja si, esto va de maravilla -dijo Raizar sonriendo- con toda la fuerza de estos usuarios finalmente tendré el poder para enfrentarme a él, solo un poco más y mi poder estará completo -los animales que estaban ahí se escondieron asustados mientras Raizar se reía- no importa a donde vayan yo los encontraré -comino un poco cuando escucho el crujir de unas cadenas y se quedó quieto-

Ya basta no dejaré que sigas haciendo de las tuyas -se escuchó una voz de macho joven, Raizar se dio la vuelta y vio a un lobo de pelo blanco en la cara, en la cabeza tenía el pelo negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y un mechón de pelo en su frente, usaba una capucha negra encima dejando ver que usaba uña pantalón negro, una cinta azul clara, tenía guantes negros, en su cuerpo tenía cadenas sujetando su pecho, estomago y brazos-

Vaya...pero si es el mismo Luck Shiba -dijo Raizar sonriendo- finalmente apareciste insecto

¿Como sabes mi nombre? -dijo Luck serio- yo te conozco, la diosa Izanami-sama me mostró quién eres

No importa cómo es que se tu nombre -dijo Raizar sonriendo- lo que importa es que te voy a hacer pedazos si interfieres con mi alimento -los dos comenzaron a caminar rodeándose un poco- te diré una cosa no tienes posibilidades de vencerme

No me importa escuchar si puedo o no pelear contra ti -dijo Luck serio- se me encargo una misión y yo vine a cumplirla, ante los ojos de un arma tú eres el objetivo y yo soy el arma

Jajaja y ¿crees enserio que podrás vencerme? -dijo Raizar riendo un poco- tú ya eres un muerto ambulante no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en el infierno -concentro energía en su mano derecha formando una esfera-

Yo me encargaré de eliminarte Monstruo -dijo Luck serio- tu ambición terminara ahora mismo -Raizar lanzó la esfera y Luck saltó esquivando el ataque, Raizar lo siguió en medio del humo y los dos lanzaron un golpe, se escucho un fuerte impacto y se vio como los dos se habían golpeado mutuamente, los dos estaban gruñendo un poco hasta que Luck gritó y comenzó a golpear a Raizar en el estomago varias veces, se giró y lanzó una patada pero Raizar sonrió y levantó su brazo derecho sujetando la pierna de Luck, se giró y lanzó a Luck contra una casa, Luck se estrelló con fuerza y se quejó, Raizar sonrió y espero pero en eso una roca salió lanzada hacia el, Raizar se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el olor, la roca se rompió y Raizar buscó a Luck, Luck apareció frente a él lanzando una patada de forma directa, Raizar se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque, Raizar avanzó y le dio un golpe a Luck en el estomago haciendo que escupiera algo de saliva, Luck lo sujetó del brazos y dio un salto dándole una patada a Raizar en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada a Raizar en el pecho-

Luck gritó con fuerza y avanzó corriendo para darle un golpe a Raizar en el estomago con fuerza, Raizar se comenzó a reír un poco, Luck lanzó un golpe y Raizar levantó uno de sus brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida intercambiando golpes y patadas entre los dos, Raizar lanzó un golpe y Luck lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo, Luck lanzó un golpe de gancho y Raizar inclinó su cuerpo esquivando el golpe, los dos siguieron peleando entre los dos con fuerza dejando ondas de sonido, Luck levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo un golpe de Raizar y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Raizar sonrió y bloqueo una patada de Luck con su mano y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se quejara, los dos seguían peleando con fuerza hasta que Luck saltó y giro dándole una patada a Raizar en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Raizar se giró quedando de pie, buscó a Luck y lo vio frente a él dándole un golpe con ambos puños en la cabeza, Luck lanzó una patada pero Raizar lo sujetó con sus manos, lo atrajo y le dio una serie de golpes en el pecho soltando ondas de viento y Luck escupió algo de sangre, Raizar concentro energía en sus manos formando una esfera de energía roja carmesí y la puso directo en el pecho de Luck-

Muere -dijo Raizar sonriendo, disparo la esfera, Luck gritó siendo golpeado por la esfera y cayó al suelo rodando, Raizar apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el pecho enterrándolo más en el suelo, Luck se quejó y vio como Raizar saltó alejándose de él un poco, Luck se quejó y se levantó cansado y agitado- hmp solo eres un simple Guerrero, no puedes hacerme ni un daño ya que no eres un Guardián

Eso lo veremos -dijo Luck sonriendo, expulsó una energía blanca y el suelo tembló ligeramente, en el palacio de Jade Iza levantó las orejas y se levantó de forma rápida viendo a los lados, Tigresa, Hinata e Isaac estaban jugando con Li pero ella salió corriendo del palacio y fue al patio-

Esto...no..puede...ser no...-Iza estaba sorprendida, de regreso con Raizar y Luck, Luck gritó creando una lanza de energía de color plateado, concentro energía y la lanzó con fuerza, Raizar abrió los ojos y salgo por encima esquivando el golpe, la lanza le dio a una casa y termino explotando en gran tamaño sorprendiendo a Raizar-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Raizar sorprendido, Luck apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe directo concentrando energía plateada, Raizar se cruzó de brazos pero Luck siguió empujando a Raizar contra el suelo dejando una onda de sonido en el campo, Raizar había sido estrellado en el suelo dejando una cortina de humo, Luck estaba gritando lanzando varios golpees soltando energía, Raizar grito y tendió los brazos liberando energía negra y carmesí, Luck se giró y Raizar apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en el mentón, se giró y lanzó una patada pero Luck levantó los brazos deteniendo la patada- rechazó mi ataque...¿como?

Puedo verte de forma rápida -dijo Luck sonriendo dejando ver que sus ojos eran de un color azulado, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida, Luck saltó y lanzó una patada pero Raizar detuvo la patada con su brazo derecho, Luck se giró y lanzando otra patada de talón y Raizar lo detuvo, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Raizar le dio un golpe en el estomago, soltó un grito y liberó una bola de fuego haciendo que diera un linda explosión, Luck se quejó y cayó girando en el sueldo, se levantó y Raizar le dio una patada en el pecho no fuerza, lo empujó y se estrelló contra una pared, Raizar extendió los brazos y disparo tres esferas de fuego contra Luck, las esferas impactaron y causaron una leve explosión, el humo paso y Raizar lo busco pero no estaba-

¿En donde está? -dijo Raizar serio, Luck estaba detrás de Raizar y puso los dedos índice y medio en su frente, concentro energía y libero un brillo plateado, el brillo aumento de tamaño y luego extendio su brazo derecho y dedos, se liberó un rayo de energía plateada con rastros de energía morada con algunos círculos en su entorno, el ataque siguió y Raizar se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos- ¡¿Que clase de ataque es este?! -Raizar gritó soportando el ataque dejando una onda de energía en el campo, Raizar siguió gritando hasta que el ataque exploto cubriéndolo de humo, sus brazos tenían heridas de quemaduras y se veía algo agitado- vaya debo admitir que eso no estuvo nada mal

Pero aún no acabo -dijo Luck serio, siguió expulsando energía plateada mientras Raizar expulsó energía carmesí y negra, los dos estaban expulsando tanta energía que chocaron entre sí, los dos dieron un paso y chocaron sus puños con un brazo extendido, los dos estaban expulsando energía dejando que el suelo temblara y las rocas fueran levantadas, los dos volvieron a gritar y lanzaron un golpe, Raizar reaccionó y sujeto el puño de Luck mientras Luck detuvo el golpe de Raizar con la mano, los dos estaban expulsando energía dejando que suelo se agrietara más por la fuerza-

Esta energía la puedo sentir no está muy lejos -dijo Bianca sería, ella y James estaban corriendo por el bosque mientras Po estaba en otra ciudad y levantó la mirada viendo un brillo plateado y rojizo a los lejos-

Raizar debe estar ahí -dijo Po serio y se fue corriendo tratando de encontrará la energía, en el campo Luck y Raizar seguían gritando expulsando más energía-

¿Como es que tienes tanta fuerza? -dijo Raizar molesto- ¿con es que estas vivo?

Hay cosas que no querrás saber -dijo Luck serio, los dos siguieron gritando haciendo el agujero más grande entre los dos, Raizar y Luck se soltaron y los dos lanzaron un golpe, los dos terminaron golpeándose en la cara y Luck escupió algo de sangre cayendo al suelo mientras Raizar se quejó y una línea de sangre cayo de su mejilla-

 _ _Este guerrero es demasiado fuerte__ -pensó Raizar enojado- __Si me descuido un poco lo lamentaré es mejor que lo mate de una vez__ -Raizar levantó el brazo derecho y concentro energía formando una garra de energía carmesí, Luck saltó esquivando el golpe y concentro energía en su mano derecha formando una espada de energía plateada, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus ataques, Luck lanzó un golpe vertical y Raizar un golpe directo con su garra, los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido y energía, Iza estaba en el patio hasta que sintió el viento pasar por su cara y unas imágenes pasaron por su mente-

¡Haaaaa mi cabeza! -Iza se sujetó la cabeza, siguió quejándose y cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza, primero vio a Izanamy aprisionado, encadenado de brazos y piernas en un lugar oscuro- ¿Izanamy? ¡Aaaaaa! -Iza tuvo otra visión y esta era de Luck pero parecía que tenía puesta una armadura pero la visión era borrosa y no se veía muy bien- ¡Luck! ¡¿Que le está pasando a mi cabeza?! -tuvo otra visión pero esta Luck estaba frente a la diosa Izanami, Luck parecía que estaba sin ropa y estaba brillando de un color plateado y sus ojos eran azules, Iza grito y se sujetó la cabeza moviendo la cabeza-

¿Aue rayos pasa? -Iza tuvo otra visión y vio a Izanamy frente a un lobo macho parecido a él pero su pelo era plateado a azulado con ojos azul claros y usaba una armadura azul y dorada, Izanamy se vio cubierto de una energía blanca y dorada, su pelo se volvió blanco y en su espalda se juntó energía formando alas blancas, Iza seguía gritando y sujetándose la cabeza, la visión de Izanamy seguía en él con un aro dorado en la cabeza y frente al lobo plateado- ¿que está pasando?

 ** _ _ **Visiones de Iza-**__** Izanamy estaba frente a un lobo de pelo blanco plateado con rastros azulados, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo, usaba una armadura japonés de color azul rey no bordes dorados, mientras Izanamy tenía su pelo blanco completamente y en su cabeza tenía un aro dorado.

 ** _ _ **Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer**__** -dijo el lobo plateado e Izanamy asintió serio mientras el aro en su cabeza se deshacía, el pelo de Izanamy se volvió blanco y negro y en su pecho había una cicatriz de un corte que se iba cerrando- **__**Por favor cuento contigo detenla pero más importante detenme a mi, eres el único en el que puedo confiar**__**

Claro que si -dijo Izanamy serio- te remplazare como querías -en su espalda aparecieron unas alas hechas de energía blanca-

 ** _ _ **No olvides cuál es tu misión**__** -dijo el lobo plateado pero todo se comenzó a volver más y más oscuro, lo siguiente que Iza vio fue que Luck estaba frente a un samurai de armadura samurai carmesí con una espada de hoja carmesí en donde salía un fuego negro con forma de dragón, Luck estaba serio y tomó la shibari mangetsu-

No pienso permitir que ataques a mi familia -dijo Luck serio y el Guerrero se reía un poco, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, lo siguiente que vio fue a Luck enfrente de la diosa Izanami-

 ** _ _ **Moriste y yo te salvaré, solo quiero pedirte que seas mi Guerrero**__** -dijo Izanami seria y Luck asintio ** _ _ **,**__** vio a ambos tanto a Izanamy como a Luck brillar de una manera diferente, Izanamy tenía una energía dorada en su cuerpo y Luck tenía una energía plateada-

 ** **Uno de los dos morirá**** -Izanamy y Luck estaban frente uno del otro- **__**Oro vs Plata, Oscuridad vs Luz**__** -Raizar se estaba riendo viendo a Bianca, James y Boa tirados en el suelo heridos, Iza estaba asustada viendo a Raizar frente a ella, Raizar estaba sonriendo y expulsó una energía carmesí con bordes negros y su pelo comenzó a volverse rojo- **__**Te abvierto todos perderán la vida**__** -Izanamy estaba ciego de un ojo pero algo perforó su pecho dejando un agujero y comenzó a caer por una cascada mientras Luck tenía una espada manchada en sangre-

 ** **Solo quedará uno**** -Luck estaba serio viendo la sangre- **__**fin de las visiones-**__**

Iza termino gritando con fuerza atrayendo la atención de todos en el palacio, liberó su Nivel Maestro y siguió expulsando más energía de su cuerpo gritando, en el campo de pelea Luck y Raizar estaba gritando liberando más energía, los ataques de a,nos terminaron explotando y los dos avanzaron liberando un segundo ataque, Raizar termino no una cortada en su pecho y Luck termino con tres cortadas en el costado derecho, Tigresa y los demás salieron del palacio viendo que Iza gritaba hasta que perdió su forma y cayó al suelo-

¡¿Iza que tienes?! -Tigresa gritó asustada- ¡Iza!

¡Mami! -Isaac grito asustado, Iza estaba inconsciente en el suelo, en el campo los dos machos estaban cansados y heridos, Raizar estaba molesto y vio su pecho, la cortada se curó y desapareció dejando un rastro de sangre, Luck estaba cansado y cayó de rodillas sujetando su costado-

Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé -dijo Raizar serio- puedo sentir como Po y los otros se están acercando, te dejaré ir por ahora pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver Luck Shiba

¿Quien...eres tú? -dijo Luck molesto- ¿porque...sabes mi...nombre?

Porque yo te mate -dijo Raizar serio y luego sonrió, se cubrió de energía negra y roja y desapareció dejando a Luck sorprendido, Luck se quejó y comenzó a caminar para perderse en el bosque, Po y los demás aparecieron viendo la aldea casi destruida-

¡Maldicion se volvió a escapar! -Po gritó molesto-

Si pero por la energía que siento no estuvo solo -dijo Boa sería- alguien igual de fuerte estuvo aquí, esto no me gusta, se está haciendo más y más fuerte por lo que siento

¿Como que se está haciendo más fuerte? Si hace unos días el no tenía esa fuerza -dijo James molesto-

El está matando a la gente una por una y esta robando la energía -dijo Po serio- maldigo Raizar me las pagará cuando lo encuentre lo mataré, pero todavía no se atreve a atacar a los Maestro

Tienes razón, Bianca estas a cargo ¿que hacemos? -dijo Boa calmada-

¿Por que ella está a cargo? ¿Por que no puedo ser yo? -dijo James nervioso-

Porque hay que toma duchas muy largas no puede pensar bien -dijo Bianca calmada-

Solo me pongo acondicionador, tengo mucho pelo y además mi cola está muy esponjada -dijo James nervioso-

Si cómo no -dijo Bianca calmada- además mucho acondicionador te va a dejar ciego -James se quejó quieto mientras Po se reía un poco-

Si, ya deja de pensar y busca a un chico que te haga feliz -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si ya acepta quién eres James -dijo Boa sonriendo- y por cierto té acabas muy rápido el jabón -James se quedo sorprendido- bien Bianca decías...

Si chicos escuchan estas personas no se pueden quedar aquí, deberían llevarlas a la ciudad imperial a ser resguardadas por la familia real -dijo Bianca calmada- rayos Cariño ya tendría un plan pero habrá que improvisar

Tenemos que pensar en algo pronto -dijo Po serio-

Bien, Boa James lleven a estas personas, Boa búscales refugio y comida, hablaré con algunos para ver qué podemos averiguar, Po tu regresa al palacio -dijo Bianca calmada- creo que tu padre querrá verte después de un tiempo

Si tienes razón -dijo Po calmado- hay trabajo por hacer y consíganle un novio a James

¡Que no quiero un novio! -James grito nervioso, los tres se rieron un poco, mientras tanto en el palacio Tigresa había recostado a Iza en una camilla, mientras Isaac estaba preocupado viendo a Iza en la cama-

¿Tigresa mi mama estará bien? -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Tranquilo pequeño -dijo Tigresa calmada- no sé qué le pasó pero ella estará bien te lo puedo asegurar -Isaac asintió muy preocupado-

Bueno creo que esto ya se volvió un poco incómodo para mi gusto -dijo Li nervioso mientras Tigresa suspiro- señorita ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

Li, no se mejor hay que dejarla dormir, por alguna razón su energía se salió de control -dijo Tigresa preocupada- mejor vámonos hay que dejarla -Tigresa cargo a Isaac y Hinata los siguió junto con Li, los cuatro estaban caminando por el pasillo- hay que ir al salón porque...creo que Shifu no tardará en...darse...cuenta de...

¡¿Quien destruyo el salón de los héroes?! -Shifu grito algo fuerte y todos se pusieron nerviosos, Tigresa y los demás fueron al salón mientras Shifu veía todo el desastre en el lugar- ¡¿En donde está la armadura del maestro Rino?! -Li se vio ya que todavía no se quitaba la armadura y eso lo puso nervioso, Tigresa los niños y Li asomaron sus cabezas por el marco de la puerta algo nerviosos-

Muévanse lentos y no hagan ni un ruidito-dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Decir no hagan ni un ruidito es un ruidoso -dijo Shifu molesto y los demás se pusieron nerviosos y tensos- ven haga aquí todos ustedes -Tigresa y los niños entraron con cuidado mientras Li los seguía a distancia segura- ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasó aquí?! ¡¿Por que esta todos regado y quién es el?!

Bueno...no me lo va a creer Shifu, de verdad que no me lo va a creer -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- de verdad que no me lo va a creer -Shifu estaba molesto viendo a Tigresa- es que...verá encontramos...al padre de Po su padre biológico

¡¿Que?! -Shifu gritó sorprendido y vio a Li- usted...es..el...¿padre?...-Shifu abrió la boca y comenzó a tener tics en su oreja-

Si, creo que soy su padre biológico pero ¿quién es usted? -dijo Li confundido-

El es Shifu, Maestro y padre adoptivo de Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa- ahora hablen -los dos reaccionaron sorprendidos y se vieron-

Tuuuu ven aquí amigo -dijo Li sonriendo extendiendo los brazos, trató de darle un abrazo a Shifu pero apareció detrás de Li en un movimiento veloz- ¿donde? ¿Como? -Li estaba sorprendido viendo a Shifu- ¿como hiciste eso?

Bueno tengo grandes habilidades como maestro -dijo Shifu calmado lo mejor que se podía- ¿a que se debe que haya venido maestro panda?

Bueno recibí un mensaje del universo -dijo Li sonriendo- me dijo que mi hijo Lotto estaba aquí, así que vine, cai en una trampa de estos pequeños tesoritos y bueno me topé con mi hijo quien me salvó -Shifu estaba sorprendido y sin saber que decir- yyyy lo del salón bueno así lo encontramos ¿cierto niños? -los niños y Tigresa asintieron sonriendo mientras Shifu estaba serio viendo a los tres-

Bien yo... uno mande...a Po a una misión algo importante...creo que sería...bueno que usted se quedara en el palacio al menos por hoy -dijo Shifu calmado y Li asintio sonriendo- y limpie este desastre -Tigresa y los niños suspiraron- junto con todos ustedes

Aaaaaaaaassssssh -dijeron Tigresa, Hinata e Isaac molesto-

Tigresa quiero hablar contigo por favor -dijo Shifu calmado y Tigresa asintio, los dos salieron del palacio y caminaron por el pasillo tranquilo- ¿Po sabe que el está aquí?

Bueno si, el lo encontró pidiendo ayuda porque estaba en la trampa de los niños -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero no han dicho nada es cómo si se sintiera un poco

Incómodo, intranquilo, ¿o mejor dicho intranquilo de que un panda que se hace llamar su padre jamás lo vino a buscar dejándolo aquí al cuidado de alguien más, dando a entender que nunca le importó? -dijo Shifu molesto dejando a Tigresa confundida y sorprendida- bueno no importa, escucha quiero que Po hablar con el, el es algo serio y piensa muy bien las cosas es sabrá cómo ponerlo en su lugar

Vamos Shifu esto es algo muy importante, el padre de Po ha regresado y justo cuando el está pasando por las partes más importantes de su vida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- amo a mi esposo y siento que él merece ser feliz conociendo sus raíces

Tienes razón Guerrera Dragón -dijo Shifu calmado- pero todavía desconfío de ese sujeto llamo Li -Shifu se fue caminando alejándose de Tigresa- el universo si cómo no, a los únicos a los que les llega un mensaje del universo son a mi y a los Guardianes, si debe estar mintiendo debo decirle aléjate de mi hijo tu...tu..gordo...bobo..tonto panzón -Shifu seguía quejándose mientras se enojaba y Tigresa se reía un poco-

Creo que está celoso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se fue al salón de los héroes ayudo a la y a los niños a poner todo en orden, siguieron así hasta que Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora llegaron con ellos- ¡Amigos hola! -todos la vieron sonriendo-

Escuchamos al Maestro gritando y diciendo cosas sobre un panda que destruyo el palacio así que venimos a ver -dijo Mono sonriendo- ¿quién es?

Es el miren -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se hizo a un lado mostrando a Li ordenando la armadura pero puso el casco de cabeza, Isaac estaba cargando la ballesta pero en eso la disparo por error dejando que la bola de metal le diera a la urna de los Guerreros susurrantes, Hinata e Isaac se vieron nerviosos, Isaac solo lanzó la ballesta a un lado y comenzaron a silbar haciéndose los inocentes, Li se estaba riendo un poco- ¿a que no adivinan quién es?

¡El padre de Po! -dijeron todos sonriendo emocionados viendo al viejo panda-

Si ¿cómo lo supieron? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo confundida-

Bueno escuchamos diciendo a Shifu que el panda era padre de Po además se parece a Po pero rechonchito -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Es un gusto conocerlo señor Panda -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Hola a todos un gusto -dijo Li sonriendo- ¿quienes son? ¿También son amigos de mi hijo?

Si yo me llamo Víbora un gusto -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Yo soy Grulla -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Yo soy Mantis, también soy amigo y médico -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Y tu eres ¿víbora? -dijo Li sonriendo viendo a Mono-

No, yo soy Mono señor -dijo Mono sonriendo- bueno cómo sabemos usted es el padre de Po es algo realmente bueno

Si ha esperado por algo así desde hace un año -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Que bueno, pero la verdad espero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hijo y con una hermosa señorita que conocí apenas llegando al Valle de La Paz -dijo Li sonriendo-

¿De quién está hablando? -dijo Mantis confundido-

De mi madre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos mientras Tigresa estaba nerviosa- mire mi madre es uno poco seca cuando se trata de machos pero le sugiero ir lento jejeje -Víbora alzó una ceja confundida-

Si usted traté de seguro puede conquistarla -dijo Víbora sonriendo- además dentro de unos días es el festival de amor aquí en el Valle, algunas hembras estarán susceptibles al amor

Huy esa será mi gran oportunidad -dijo Li sonriendo emocionado, los demás asintieron pero Tigresa comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda con la idea, después de esa tarde Po y los demás habían regresado e Iza estaba despertando sintiéndose algo mareado, comenzó a salir del cuarto donde estaba y cayó de rodillas frente a Bianca-

¿Iza? -Bianca se acercó y la ayudo a levantarse- oye ¿que tienes? Me dijeron que hace unas horas caíste desmayada en el patio después de gritar

Es que...sentí...algo que me...hizo recordar algunas cosas...-dijo Iza entre gemidos de dolor- ¿que encontraron?

Solo que al parecer Raizar estaba peleando solo contra alguien, aún no identificamos al sujeto contra el que peleo -dijo Bianca sería- pero si era muy fuerte

A la próxima pista quiero ir contigo -dijo Iza sería- porque presiento que conozco al Guerrero -Bianca la ayudo sentarse en un escalón cercano- Bianca tuve muchas visiones el día de hoy, vi a Izanamy encadenado, ciego y muriendo

¿Que? ¿De que hablas? El está bien el siempre está bien -dijo Bianca preocupada-

Si lo sé y confió en que está bien y no no está siendo infiel -dijo Iza entre gemidos- pero Bianca entiéndeme, tengo miedo y lo que vi parecía muy real, no se qué pasó

Yo tampoco sé qué significan esas visiones -dijo Bianca nerviosa- pero algo si estoy segura si no tenemos cuidado Raizar podría tener ventaja mientras hablamos y cada día qué pasa sé hace más poderoso, debemos protegernos -Iza asintió sería, mientras tanto en un árbol Luck estaba quejándose viendo sus heridas que iban cerrándose soltando un brillo rojizo hasta que terminaron y una de las cadenas de su cuerpo se rompió y cayó al suelo-

Bien solo...un poco más...un poco más y seré libre -dijo Luck serio- resiste Iza pronto podré volver contigo y Raizar será destruido, lo juro por mi orgullo


	118. Veneno de amor

****Veneno de amor****

Era el día del amor en China, todos los habitantes estaban pensado el día en pareja, bueno los que podían en todo el Valle parecía que solo Mono era el único sin pareja, Víbora estaba pasando el rato con Grulla, Mantis estaba con su novia la mariposa, Shifu tuvo unos asuntos y tuvo que salir el solo a una reunión para maestros, Tigresa y Po estaban pasando el día con Hinata para entrenarse-

Hay el día del amor que bonito día -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella estaba caminando entre Po y Tigresa los cuales sonreían- me gusta que las personas tengan a su pareja y compañero

Hay que linda, espero verte algún día con un novio ya no falta mucho Hinata -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Hinata no tendrá novio hasta que yo lo permita, muera o que ese sujeto sea más fuerte que yo -dijo Po serio y celoso-

Hay estás actuando como un papa celoso Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero sabes en un macho que sea responsable eso es atractivo -Po solo desvío la mirada algo avergonzado, Tigresa sonrio y le tomó el brazo- vamos mi amor tenemos mucho que ver aquí en el Valle

Hoy espera no me jales tan fuerte Tigresa -dijo Po sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, los tres estaban por pasar el día tranquilamente, por otro lado Escorpión los estaba viendo gracias a su caldero con líquido verde dentro-

Consume el panda y tigresa consentidos de Shifu planean pasar el día del amor juntos ¿eh? -dijo Escorpión algo molesta con un tono de burla- huy como me molesta esa Tigresa no puedo creer que me haya derrotado tantas veces ya, debería tener un plan para hacer que este día sea el más horrible de todos -estaba molesta y celosa apretando sus tenazas, siguió viendo en el caldero viendo a todas las parejas- iza tanto amor me hará vomitar -se alejó y se sentó en su trono- bien me lo decía la vieja de mi tía "el aro es veneno" -suspiro y luego tuvo una idea que la hizo sonreír- ¡Si eso es! ¡El amor es un veneno! ¡Un veneno de amor! -grito riendo un poco-

 ** _ _ **Imaginación de Escorpión-**__** _ _Si hago que tanto Tigresa como el panda se queden profundamente hipnotizados con el amor los dos no podrán cumplir con sus deberes de Guardianes con el Valle__ -se imaginó a Po y a Tigresa juntos viéndose a los ojos soltando corazones en ondas, ninguno de los se despegaba del otro- __cuando ninguno de los dos se de cuenta yo atacaré el Valle y lo controlare__ -se imagina a sí misma encima del palacio de Jade riendo y con un ejército de Zombies de ojos rojos, los Zombies avanzaron y destruiran todo- ****fin de la escena-****

Si, si hago que los dos se queden profundamente enamorado del otro o que se queden tan juntos no podrán detenerme mucho menos Shifu Jajajaja -Escorpión comenzó a reírse, de regreso al Valle de la paz, Ping estaba colocando algunos adornos con el día del amor-

Lala que hermoso es el amor -dijo Ping sonriendo, siguió decorando hasta que vio que Li se paró en su entrada algo deprimido- señor Li ¿que le ocurre?

Bueno...no tengo amor por estos días -dijo Li deprimido- me siento solo sin mi esposa estos días

Si sé cómo se debe sentir señor Li -dijo Ping calmado- estar sin familia es trágico pero vea el lado positivo tiene una nueva vida aquí en el Valle puede ir y enamorar a una chica

Por favor ¿que chica podría querer a un panda gordo? -dijo Li confundido-

Por favor ya vio a mi hija y al suyo eso no es normal solo en las obra de teatro -dijo Ping sonriendo y Li asintió dándole la razón- además creo que debería intentarlo con la madre de Tigresa -Hinata estaba caminando por el Valle y se acercó a escuchar la conversación, Hinata sonrió y tuvo una idea-

Creo que está noche habrá romance para los abuelitos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella se fue corriendo mientras en el palacio Iza estaba hablando con Bianca un momento-

Entonces eso fue lo que vi -dijo Iza cansada- quiero que vayas conmigo para buscar a Raizar

No creo que tu visión tenga que ver con ese tal Raizar -dijo Bianca calmada- pero si crees que podremos encontrar algo relacionado con el mejor te acompaño para que no te metas en problemas -Iza asintió, las dos se levantaron y fueron a caminar por el pasillo-

Creo tener una idea de dónde puede estar -dijo Iza calmada- vamos los dos juntos -Bianca asintió calmada las dos estaban por salir y se toparon con James, Isaac y Tigresa-

¿Oigan a dónde van? -dijo James sonriendo-

Vamos a investigar sobre Raizar estaremos fuera unos días -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Isaac pórtate bien y Tigresa cuídalo mucho que no le pase nada malo -dijo Iza sonriendo y le dio a Isaac un abrazo-

Está bien pero tengan mucho cuidado -dijo Tigresa calmada e Iza asintió-

Yo voy con ustedes -dijo James calmado- las quiero ayudar

No, James tu no tienes un Nivel Maestro si vas morirás o yo misma te regreso -dijo Bianca calmada- quédate podrías hacer falta aquí

¿Hasta cuando me vas a aislar? -dijo James algo molesto- quiero ayudar y me dices que no porque no soy tan fuerte como tú novio...

No es por eso pero en verdad o eres tan fuerte James, escucha eres mi hermano nada más solo quiero ponerte a salvo -dijo Bianca calmada y James bajo las orejas deprimido- además solo vamos a investigar buscaremos algo y regresaremos no haremos nada más

Entiendo -dijo James deprimido, las dos hembras asintieron y se fueron retirando dejando a los tres solos- ¿por que me odia? ¿Por que estoy solo? ¿Tu que dices Tigresa? -James se dio la vuelta pero Tigresa ya no estaba- ¿Tigresa? -se giró buscando a Tigresa e Isaac pero ninguno ya no estaba- poque toy solito no hay nadie aquí a mi lado -James se fue cantando deprimido mientras Tigresa e Isaac lo vieron riendo un poco-

Vaya ya le hace falta un novio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac asintio, los dos estaban caminando por el palacio y Hinata llegó corriendo con una galleta grande en forma de corazón- hola Hinata ¿en dónde estabas?

Por ahí mira el señor Ping me dio una galletota-dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando su galleta-

Yo quiero un poco de galleta -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Te doy una si me ayudas con un plan que tengo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Que plan? -dijo Isaac confundido mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida-

Yo tengo una idea para el señor Li y la mama de Tigresa, Suni, pero por alguna razón insiste en que la llame abuela -dijo Hinata sonriendo- hay que juntarlos en una cita romántica

¡¿Que?! -Tigresa gritó riendo un poco- Jajajaja jajaja eso..es muy gracioso...jajaja hay pequeña es una mala idea de verdad que es una mala idea

Vamos cree en mi -dijo Hinata sonriendo- sé que puedo hacerlo, solo necesito comida, bebidas y un lugar donde citarlos para dar lugar a la magia -Tigresa estaba riendo un poco por la idea-

Muy bien pero te lo abvierto esto podría terminar muy mal -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Hinata solo asintió, más tarde en medio del bosque Hinata e Isaac estaban colocando una sabana en el suelo con algunas cosas para un día de campo-

¿Hinata estás segura de que esto saldrá bien? -dijo Isaac confundido- mi mama dice que aveces cuando una idea te llega parece buena en ese momento pero luego todo sale mal

Vamos Isaac esto es bueno ayudará a los dos, el abuelo Li perdió a su esposa, y la señora Suni perdió a su esposo cuando se volvió loco -dijo Hinata sonriendo- además tu mama dice que puede que se gusten

Bueno si mi mama lo dice -dijo Isaac inseguro y Tigresa llegó sonriendo- bien todo está listo

Yo le dije a los dos viejos que los vería aquí así que chicos está bajo su cargo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- jajaja -Tigresa se acercó a un arbusto y se escondió mientras Li y Suni estaban llegando por lados contrarios-

Bien Hinata ya estoy aquí, Sun Hee me dijo que querías hablar conmigo -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Verá la llamar aquí por algo que quería mostrarle solo espere un poco -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bien Isaac ya estoy aqui ¿dónde está ese dumplings gigante? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Bueno creo que mentí un poco por el tamaño de ese dumplings -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos niños se hicieron a un lado mostrando a los dos adultos-

Señor Li ¿que está haciendo aquí? -dijo Suni confundida-

Isaac me mando un mensaje acerca de que había dumplings gigante en el bosque -dijo Li calmado- ¿y usted señorita Suni?

Yo vine porque mi hija dijo que Hinata quería verme aquí -dijo Suni confundida- ¿niños porque nos trajeron aquí?

Bueno pensamos que cómo es un día tan especial para el Valle y muchas personas pensamos que sería bueno que los dos se quedarán aquí juntos, que conversarán juntos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- si los dos juntitos, miren -mostró una canasta con algunos platos- hay comida y demás dentro de está canasta para dos personas, y ustedes son dos así que pienso que estaría bien que comieran los dos juntos, solo ustedes dos juntos -Hinata sujeto a Isaac de la cola y se lo llevó jalándolo- nos vamos y los dejamos juntos -Li y Suni estaban confundidos y se sentaron en el suelo mientras Hinata e Isaac se escondían en un arbusto-

Bien ¿cuál es tu plan pequeña? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Dejar que el amor fluya -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Li y Suni estaban hablando por un. Rato algo incomodos, hasta que los dos se quedaron viendo de forma fija un momento y el silencio incómodo reino- esperen creo que está pasando -Suni y Li estaban viendo se un poco más de cerca Li estaba sonrojado esperando algo y cerró los ojos mientras Suni estaba viendo la cara de Li-

Li...-dijo Suni calmada, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida con ojos brillantes, Isaac estaba confundido y Tigresa estaba interesada- tu...-Hinata estaba apretando más las manos sonriendo mientras Li estaba sonriendo cerrando los ojos y levanto los labios- tienes algo en las mejillas y en la cabeza cómo masa -Tigresa ase río un poco e Isaac solo soltó un se reía-

¡Hay por favor! -Hinata gritó sorprendida y molesta pero Isaac la sujeto de los hombros y la volvió a meter en el arbusto-

Bueno esto ha sido...extraño -dijo Suni sonriendo nerviosa, Li se estaba limpiando las mejillas y la cabeza- espero...que lo volvamos...a repetir...alguna otra vez

Si jaja claro..yo..me río de los nervios...jaja -dijo Li riendo de forma nerviosa, Suni de retiro y Li cayó al suelo de espaldas llorando un poco- hay soy un sopenco

Vamos señor Li no es para tanto no es primero al que lo rechaza una mujer -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Li asintió- a James lo han rechazado muchas veces y una de esas es la señorita Bianca, y mírelo el sigue bien teniendo una mente firme -en el palacio de Jade James estaba llorando un poco cerca de un árbol, se acercó a una rama alta y puso una soga, se estaba quejando y siguió amarrando la soga, un extremo al árbol y el otro a su cuello mientras estaba parado sobre una silla, Mono y Mantis lo vieron confundidos y un poco sorprendidos-

Adios amigos -dijo James deprimido, dejó caer la silla y se colgó quedando con los ojos cerrados, el árbol se movió un poco y termino cortándose por la mitad, James cayó al suelo y sobre el cayo el árbol- ¡Do uh! ¡¿Por que todo me sale mal?! -gritó molesto debajo de las ramas, de regreso al bosque Li estaba caminando junto a los niños y Tigresa-

Esto salió de lo peor -dijo Hinata deprimida- tal vez hizo falta romance o tal vez le sobró

Tranquila pequeña algunas cosas no pasan cómo uno las planea, pero no debes rendirte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno eso te diría en casos normales pero en este caso no puedes apresurar el amo, el amor se deja fluir de forma normal, no lo puedes apresurar -Hinata suspiro de forma algo aburrida, en el Valle de La Paz todos los habitantes estaban sonriendo celebrando entre si, Suni estaba sentada en una banca ella sola, Li estaba nervioso y se sentó junto a ella dándole una tasa de te-

Lamento todo lo qué pasó -dijo Li sonriendo- esto yo no planeé fueron los niños

Bueno creo que yo también lo siento, los niños saben que perdí a mi esposo hace años, pensé que saltaba muerto pero resultó que estaba loco -dijo Suni intranquila- creo que la pequeña Hinata pensó que me hacía falta compañía, fue algo tierno

Si, todos los niños son tiernos -dijo Li sonriendo- yo quería tener más hijos pero...perdí a mi esposo y no me he vuelto a enamorar así -Li bajo la cabeza deprimido-

Bueno te entiendo -dijo Suni calmada, los dos suspiraron deprimidos- bueno no podemos llevarnos mal, nuestros hijos son esposos ahora y míralos -señaló al frente viendo que Tigresa estaba contenta y abrazada por Po- el puede ser algo serio y aislado pero hasta yo veo que la ama y la hace feliz, me lo demostró varias veces

Si, yo apoyo su amor ya que todos pueden enamorarse pero solo con la persona correcta ese amor puede durar para siempre -dijo Li sonriendo, los dos estaban hablando sonriendo pero ya no de manera incomoda, en medio de la sociedad estaba Escorpión avanzando de forma rápida, corrió desde un puesto y se escondió dentro de una vasija, levantó la cabeza un momento viendo a los lados mientras los habitantes estaban comprando y hablando en medio de la celebración-

Bien ya es hora -Escorpión estaba corriendo entre los habitantes y llego por detrás de dónde estaban Tigresa y Po, Hinata la vio y decidió seguirla a una distancia un poco larga pero lo suficiente para poder escucharla- ahora solo necesito algo en que darles la poción de amor

¿Poción de amor? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- creo que eso me servirá -vio cómo Escorpión tomó las tazas de te de Tigresa y Po, con su aguijón les inyectó una sustancia de color rosado, dejó las tazas en sus lugares y se alejó sonriendo, Hinata notó cómo Escorpión volvió a un arbusto y ella se acercó corriendo, Tigresa y Po tomaron las tazas pero en eso Hinata apareció frente a ellos- Tigresa, Maestro Po ¿me podrían dar sus tazas? Por favor

¿Para que quieres las tazas? -dijo Po confundido-

El señor Ping me dijo que el...el...tea estaba un poco pasado -dijo Hinata sonriendo- si eso fue

Pero yo hice este tea y no le sentí nada raro -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿por que será?

Bueno ya sabes el abuelo Ping ya está viejo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, tomó las tazas sonriendo- les traté un tea nuevo -se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando confundidos a los adultos-

Creo que mi pequeña alumna ya se volvió un poco loca -dijo Po confundido-

Ya sabes es una niña y los niños tiene una gran imaginación -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos asintieron, en eso Hinata se escondió con la multitud y se acercó dónde estaban Li y Suni, sin que se dieran cuenta cambio las tazas por detrás de ellos y dejó en su lugar las tazas con el tea contaminado, Hinata solo se tapo la boca y corrió para tirar el tea de Li y Suni, se quedó cerca para ver que pasaba-

Yo solo tuve a Sun Hee o Tigresa conmigo unos pocos días después de eso -dijo Suni deprimida- siempre me lamenté por mi desicion absurda

Yo perdí a mi hijo, a mi aldea y a mi esposa, mi hijo tenía cien días de nacido -dijo Li deprimido- me perdí mucho de su vida

Los dos lamentamos cosas es normal -dijo Suni sonriendo- pero ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad para reiniciar nuestras vidas y nuestras relaciones con nuestros hijos -Hinata estaba viendo cómo los dos tomaron las tazas sonriendo-

Oye Hinata está galleta está algo dura ¿eso es normal? -dijo Isaac confundido con una galleta en forma de corazón en sus manos, Hinata lo vio algo molesta y lo sujeto del cuello para meterlo dentro del arbusto- ¿qué haces?

Escucha logre conseguir una poción de amor y se las día Li y a Suni para que se enamoraran -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vamos a ver cómo se enamoran

¿Eso no es ilegal? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No me importa vamos a ver -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos le dieron un trago al tea y Hinata se emociono un poco, los dos estaban tranquilos y sonrieron viéndose un momento, pero en eso algo les pasó, a los dos les apareció una especie de brillo rosa den los ojos y en sus pupilas apareció un corazón ligeramente rosado- creo que está funcionando

Ooooh perdí mi galleta -dijo Isaac deprimido-

No importa tu galleta creo que mi plan tendrá excito ahora -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Suni y Li se vieron un momento sorprendidos y sonrojados, los dos se estaban acercando sonriendo-

Li...-dijo Suni sorprendida y Li asintio- no se que tenía el tea pero te veo cómo alguien guapo, de hecho me siento muy cómoda y tranquila contigo

Suni..desde que te vi te vi cómo hembra muy hermosa -dijo Li sonrojado- eres la tigresa más hermosa que jamás haya conocido, ¿serias mi compañera en este día tan especial y en todos los días que le siguen?

Con gusto -dijo Suni sonriendo mientras los dos se veían sonriendo directo a los ojos-

¡SI! -Hinata gritó sonriendo saliendo del arbusto e Isaac la volvió a meter y los dos volvieron a ver la suena, Li y Suni se dieron un ligero beso y se alejaron- Aaaaaw

¡Hiak! -Isaac señaló su boca en signo de asco-

Cállate esto es hermoso -dijo Hinata algo molesta e Isaac levanto las manos calmado- por fin logre hacer una pareja, ya son novios, ya son novios ya son novios -Hinata estaba saltando riendo un poco rodeando a Suni y a Li- ¿cómo se sienten? Ya son pareja

Pues Li es mi hermoso osito de masa dulce -dijo Suni sonriendo- es mi hemocho dulcecito blanco -Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida igual que Isaac-

Ella es pechocha gatita de caramelito -dijo Li sonriendo rascando el mentón de Suni haciendo que soltara un ronroneo, los dos niños estaban un poco confundidos- eres mi pastelito de manzanita de amorchito -Hinata e Isaac se vieron confundidos mientras Li y Suni chocaban sus narices sonriendo y las frotaron un poco-

Está bien...creo que no fue una buena idea...-dijo Hinata sorprendida y preocupada, después de un rato Tigresa y Po estaban caminando entre la gente viendo que había algo llamando la atención en el restaurante del señor Ping-

¿Por qué hay tanta gente? ¿Tu papá está haciendo el reto de los dumplings de nuevo? -dijo Tigresa confundida, se fueron acercando tratando de ver, dentro del restaurante estaban Li y Suni sentados en una mesa los dos solos de frente, entre ellos había un plato de fideos, los dos estaban sujetándose las mejillas sonriendo-

Comete tu el primer fideo mi gatita -dijo Li sonriendo-

No come tu primero mi adorable odio hemocho -uno Suni sonriendo-

Ok -dijo Li sonriendo, tomó un fideo con los palillos y comenzó a comer un poco, Ping, Hinata e Isaac estaban sorprendidos, Suni estaba sonriendo sonrojada viendo a Li comer-

Sé que el amor está en el aire pero esto es ridiculo -dijo Ping nervioso- hacen eso cada vez que llevo un plato a la mesa -Isaac se sujeto la boca inflando su mejillas y luego trago-

Está bien creo que susto es un poco incómodo -dijo Hinata nerviosa, Li y Suni se frotaron sus mejillas sonriendo dejando a Hinata nerviosa igual que a mucha gente- ok esto ya va para mal

Ja, son tan melosos si siguen así no me sorprendería que se casaran tan Rapido -ojo Ping sonriendo y se retiró- lo único bueno de todo esto es que pagan bien

Casarce eso es -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Hinata le puso atención confundida- según Izanamy lo que todo hombre teme es el compromiso y el matrimonio, eso les genera pavor

¿De que hablas? El maestro Po no tuvo miedo durante su boda fue una roca -dijo Hinata calmada-

Créeme yo lo vi, estaba por hacerse pipí del miedo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero si generamos ese miedo podremos hacer que se detengan ven vamos -Hinata suspiró y los dos se acercaron- vaya ¿cómo les va en este día?

Me va de maravilla -dijo Suni sonriendo- porque finalmente encontré a mi hemocho osito de chocolate relleno de amorcito -Suni sonrió y Li termino de comer sonriendo-

Y yo encontré a mi hermosa gatita de caramelito -dijo Li sonriendo, Hinata estaba sorprendida y nerviosa mientras muchos de los presentes estaban por vomitar- eres mi hermosa gatita de dulce

Tu mi bolita de amor suavecita -dijo Suni sonriendo- con tu barriguita y tus cachetitos mi osito bonito

Tu mi preciosa gatita de pelo naranja dulce y de sexy traserito -dijo Li sonriendo, tomó el brazo derecho de Suni y comenzó a darle besos desde la mano derecha comenzó a subir besando hasta llegar al cuello de Suni haciéndola reír, Isaac y Hinata estaban sorprendidos pero más lo estaban Tigresa y Po al ver dicha escena- oh mi dulcinea, mi hermosa calabacita de amor

 ** _ _ **-interrupción-**__** _ _Misaki tenía un IPad en la mano sonriendo-__

 _ _Hermanito ¿cómo me va con la historia? -dijo Misaki sonriendo- ¿hermanito? -vio confundida al cuarto-__

 _ _Buaaaaaaa -Izanamy vomito dentro de una taza quedando agotado- "Se amable es su primera vez, sé amable es su primera vez" pensó cansado- está quedando increíble pequeña -sonrió nervioso-__ ** _ _ **regresó a la historia-**__**

He...he...¿que...es...lo que...está pasando...aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido y nervioso-

¿Tu..crees que tu...padre...y mi...madre..están sintiendo...atracción entre ellos...? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y confundida, Suni y Li sonrieron, los dos se dieron un beso que sonó con fuerza, Tigresa y Po estaban impactado quedando con los ojos en blanco, el beso siguió sonando mientras un corazón pasó volando entre ellos y exploto regresándolos a la realidad-

Que rico becho-dijo Li sonriendo y Suni asintió-

Eso...fue...-dijo Tigresa pálida del miedo, buscó a Po pero el ya estaba vomitando dentro de una vasija-

¡Buaaaaaaa! -Po gritó dentro de la vasija- ¡Yaaaaaaa kima Yaaaaaaa Kima! -Po siguió vomitando mientras Tigresa estaba viendo la escena muy asustada-

Dejando toda la locura de amor si siguen así no tardarán mucho y cuando menos se den cuenta estarán casados -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos se quedaron confundidos y helados viendo al vacío-

¿Casados? -dijeron los dos sorprendidos-

Si casados y luego habrá muchos muchos bebes -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Isaac le guiñó el ojo y levanto un pulgar-

Casados -dijeron así y Suni sonriendo complacidos viéndose entre ellos, Isaac y Hinata estaban por vomitar hasta que vieron a Tigresa y a Po-

Aunque claro...creo que deberían ir...a pensador un poco -dijo Isaac sonriendo- mejor váyanse a tomar su tiempo -Hinata e Isaac se pusieron nervioso al ver a Tigresa y Po juntos, Li y Suni se tomaron de las manos y salieron caminando expulsando corazones de sus cabezas, Tigresa y Po se hicieron a un lado viendo a la pareja pasar- rápido hay que correr

¡Algo ahí jovencitos! -Po gritó serio y los dos niños se quedaron quietos- quiero una explicación y la quiero rápido

Bien lo pondré así...-dijo Isaac sonriendo- la culpa la tiene Hinata

Oye -Hinata se quejó- yo quería que me ayudaras pero tu lo planeaste todo

¿Yo? Tu les diste el tea envenenado -dijo Isaac nervioso y se quedó callado apretando los dientes-

¡¿Tea envenenado?! -gritaron los dos maestros asustados- ¿que fue lo qué pasó? -dijo Po serio-

Ese tea...nunca se los...di, nunca de los nunca...¿que cosa es un tea? -uno Hinata nerviosa y sonrío mostrando los dientes asustada, Po y Tigresa la vieron salvo molestos y Hinata trago algo grueso- está bien...yo..accidentalmente...les di...un tea envenenado que encontré,...y la pasión era de amor...jiji...-Tigresa y Po se golpearon las caras nerviosos por eso

Me pregunto ¿qué dirán cuando los vean juntos? -dijo Po nervioso, mientras tanto James estaba entrando a un cuarto en el palacio y se topó con una horrible escena-

Señor Li usted y la señora Suni tienen una aventura -dijo James sorprendido viendo a Li cubierto de la cintura para abajo con la sabana mientras Suni se cubría el cuerpo con la sabana, los dos estaban muy nerviosos- ¡Eeew!

No ella es mi hermana -dijo Li nervioso y Suni lo vio raro-

¡Eeew! -James grito asqueado-

¡No soy impotente! -dijo Li nervioso-

¡Eeew! -James se sujeto la cara asustado-

Ella me miró mientras me lo hacía solo -dijo Li más nervioso y Suni solo apretaba los dientes nerviosa-

¡Eeew! -James volvió a gritar-

¡Ella es hombre! -dijo Li nervioso y Suni se golpeó la cara avergonzada-

¡Eeew! -James grito sorprendido ¡EEEEEEEEEWWWW!

 ** _ _ **Avances-**__** Izanamy y Byakun estaba forcejeando entrelazando sus dedos, los dos estaban de pie y con los brazos extendidos expulsando fuego y rayos de su cuerpo dejando un agujero en el suelo-

Creo que al menos merece una disculpa -dijo Hanabi deprimida, Izanamy estaba peleando contra Byakun, los dos estaban peleando con fuerza sonriendo-

La Gema del sol tiene la habilidad de interpretar los sentimientos de Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy avanzo corriendo creando varias imágenes de el y Byakun solo se quedo quieto sonriendo, levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo un golpe dejando una onda de sonido- por eso cuando su odio estalló lo recompenso con fuerza

Tu siempre serás mi hermano -Misaki estaba sonriendo llorando e Izanamy sonrió enternecido, Hinata estaba lavando algo cómo tela, se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy en la cama- el es y seguirá siendo alguien muy amado para ti -Hinata sonreía frotando la tela húmeda en la mejilla derecha de Izanamy limpiando algo de sangre-

No puedo decirle mis sentimientos hacia el -Hinata estaba deprimida viendo cómo Izanamy meditaba sentado sobre una roca e medio de un río- ¿y si lo hiciera que cambiara?

Está vez iré con toda mi fuerza Izanamy -Byakun sonrió, pasó a su Modo Guardián y lanzó un golpe disparando varias esferas de rayos, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y liberó varias esferas de forma rápida, los ataques chocaron formando una gran explosión-

Si no peleas con toda tu fuerza te mataré -Byakun cerró los ojos mientras una aura dorada aparecía en su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvieron verde azulado, Hinata e Izanamy viéndose de frente sorprendidos, los dos se acercaron un poco, Byakun lanzó algunos ataques mientras Izanamy saltaba esquivando los ataques-

No tengo la intension de volver -dijo Izanamy serio corriendo en su Modo Explosivo y concentro energía en su pulso derecho- ¡Ha! -Izanamy gritó lanzando el golpe-


	119. Chapter 119

**__**Incomodidad**__**

James estaba sorprendido, rojo y temblando mientras estaba sentando en una mesa, estaba cubierto por una sábana y tomaba algo de tea-

¿Cómo...es...que...cómo...? ¿Por...que? -dijo James temblando preocupado-

Bueno...es difícil de decir...-dijo Li nervioso mientras se cubría de la cintura para abajo con una toalla y Suni llevaba una bata- veras muchacho...esto...es...

Mama tiene necesidades por eso le baje los pantalones a papito panda para que diera un buen masaje -dijo Suni sonriendo, Li estaba sonrojado mientras James estaba sorprendido y se quedo helado- ¿que?

O...dios...creo que me voy a enfermar -dijo James sorprendido-

Bueno James lo qué pasa...es que...somos..viejos eso...si pero...cómo decirlo...-dijo Li nervioso-

Lo diré yo -dijo Suni tranquila- aparentemente Hinata nos enveneno a mi y a Li para que fuéramos una pareja, pero todo le salió mal

Espere...señora...Suni...¿cómo es que saben que estaban envenenados? -dijo James confundido- ¿qué pasó exactamente? ¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por queso dieron un acoston? ¡¿Y por qué rayos pregunto eso?!

Bueno todo comenzó a hac horas -dijo Suni sonriendo-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo hace unas horas-**__**

¡¿Que hiciste Hinata?! -Po gritó molesto mientras Hinata estaba nerviosa y asustada-

Hinata lo que hiciste fue peligroso y lo hiciste aparentemente sin pensarlo dos veces -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- te dije que no podías meterte con los sentimientos de la gente

Lo sé perdón pero solo quería hacer lo mejor para los dos -dijo Hinata deprimida-

Bueno si la van a regalar yo mejor me voy porque yo no tengo nada que ver -dijo Isaac sonriendo de forma nerviosa- así que hasta lueguito

Algo ahí cachorro mientras tu madre no está tu serás responsabilidad mía -dijo Tigresa algo molesta e Isaac se quedo quieto apretando los dientes- ¿qué pasó? ¿Que viste exactamente?

Bueno es que vi a una escorpión de piel roja y negra estaba hablando de controlar mentes y de un veneno de amor que le dejó caer al tea -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

¡Escorpión! -dijeron Po y Tigresa sorprendidos- ella debió planear esto -dijo Tigresa sería-

Bien Hinata debes decirnos dónde la vista para que podamos quitarle el antídoto al veneno -dijo Po serio-

Es que vi que estaba detrás de ustedes, dejó el veneno dentro de las tazas y luego desapareció en el bosque -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿que hacemos?

Yo iré a buscar a Escorpión, ustedes traten de que mi padre...y mi suegra no estén de acaramelados -dijo Po un poco verde de pensarlo- tu has que se separen y que regresen a ser ellos

Bien solo ten cuidado -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada, Po asintió y salió del restaurante buscando entre los habitantes Del Valle- ahora usted señorita, ti y yo tendremos que ir a evitar que Li y Suni comentan una locura extrema

¿Cómo llenar el palacio de Jade de bebes panda y Tigre? -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Tigresa se quedó sorprendida y luego se quedo helada un momento-

Ha no los únicos bebes panda y Tigre que habrá en mi palacio son los míos -dijo Tigresa algo celosa- además de que mi madre es muy vieja ya y no podrá dar hijos de nuevo, y dudo mucho que el señor Li tenga el equipo para embarazar a mi madre -se quedo quieta y tuvo escalofríos- vamos niños -los dos niños la siguieron y fueron recorriendo por las calles buscando a Li y a Suni, Li y Suni estaban caminando en medio de un puente juntos, se pusieron besarse un rato un más pegando sus narices y las frotaron, muchos animales que estaban pasando los veían y sonreían sintiéndose bien por ellos, todos estaban igual de melosos-

Mi osito tierno -dijo Suni sonriendo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios-

Mi hermosa gatita -dijo Li sonriendo y le regresó el beso, Tigresa, Hinata e Isaac estaban detrás de un arbusto viendo todo-

Aaaaaaaaww que tiernos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Que asco -dijo Isaac asqueado y sacando la lengua-

Estoy en un punto intermedio entre "oooooooh" y "Eeeeew" -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- bueno mejor hagamos esto no quiero tener a mi suegro cómo mi nuevo papá eso sería raro

Sin mencionar que el señor Po sería tu medio hermano -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Hay que horror -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- y sexy así como sucio y atrevido

¿Que? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Nada, vamos tenemos que hacer algo antes de que me diabetes por tanto amor -dijo Tigresa un poco asqueada, los tres siguieron caminando viendo a la pareja- bien mama ¿que está pasando aquí?

Bueno hija estado y aquí con mi querido querido osito panda -dijo Suni sonriendo y Tigresa tuvo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo- ¿aue deseas hija?

Bueno pensaba que podríamos ir a pasar tiempo de calidad cómo madre e hija -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Lo siento hija pero estoy aquí con Li -dijo Suni sonriendo pegando más su cabeza al hombro derecho de Li-

Señor Li el señor Ping acaba de proponerle un reto, ¿cuantos dumplings puede comer en menos de dos minutos? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Lo siento no tengo hambre -dijo Li sonriendo haciendo que Isaac y Hinata se sorprendieron y soltaron un leve grito-

¿Que hacemos? Están más borrachos que Bianca cuando dicen noche de mujeres tragos gratis -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y los niños estaban igual de nerviosos-

Es verdad el señor Ping me dio una idea -dijo Hinata sonriendo- miren esto -Hinata se acercó a los dos y sonrío- oigan abuelos saben la vida es muy corta y más cuando están en sus sesenta -los dos adultos asintieron viendo a la niña- ¿no han pesado que quizás hay más cosas que quieran hacer?

Si, si, eso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- saben deberían ir a hacer cosas que no han hecho en mucho tiempo, quizás deberían salir un tiempo más

Sabes eso no suena nada mal, saben si hay cosas aue siempre he querido hacer -dijo Suni sonriendo, los demás asintieron- siempre quise hacer algo con mi esposo -Tigresa bajo las orejas asustadas

Suni...casarnos sería muy rápido pero ¿quieres salir conmigo siempre? -dijo Li sonriendo- vámonos de viaje juntos

Si recorramos el mundo juntos -dijo Suni sonriendo, Li y Suni se estaban viendo a los ojos sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida viendo a los adultos- mama señor Li ¿están seguros de lo que estás diciendo?

Si Sun Hee, cuando era joven siempre viví con miedo, te perdí y me perdí muchos años de tu vida, ahora yo quiero salir recorrer el mundo -dijo Suni algo sería y vio a Li sonriendo- con mi único amor, quiero recorrer el mundo

Si van a recorrer el mundo es mer que vayan y se preparen para hacerlo pero separados por favor -dijo Hinata nerviosa- si es mejor que se preparen por separado y se vean más tarde cuando tengan todo -los dos adultos asintieron y se fueron retirando-

¿Para que les dijiste eso? -dijo Tigresa confundida y nerviosa-

Para que ganemos más tiempo para que el Maestro Po regrese -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Vaya para ser tan enana tienes una gran inteligencia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los tres se fueron corriendo mientras Escorpión los estaba viendo a través de su caldero con líquidos verdes-

Hay esa mocosa se metió en mis planes -dijo Escorpión molesta- le dio el veneno a alguien más y ahora ya no podré tener el ejército que deseo -movió el fluido un poco mostrando sus ahora era verde- bien tratare de nuevo, la tercera siempre es la vencida -se escucho un fuerte golpe en la piedra y Escorpión se dio la vuelta viejo que Po había destruido su puerta con su fuerza- ¡¿El Guerrero Fénix?!

Bien Escorpión ya estoy aquí dame el antídoto a tu veneno de amor -dijo Po serio-

Dame una buena razón para que te la de -dijo Escorpión sonriendo y mostró su aguijón- te mostraré todo mi poder panda, no podrás...-Po la sujeto del cuerpo con una mano y la estrelló en la pared mientras que con su mano izquierda le sujeto el aguijón dejándola colgada- ¿vencerme?

Ahora si escucha mi padre está a punto de pasar por un error, mi esposa y yo no queremos ser hermanos -dijo Po serio- así que me das el antídoto o juro sur meteré ese aguijón por tu trasero

Está bien está bien solo no...hagas locuras por favor -dijo Escorpión nervioso mientras Po presionaba más su pecho evitando que pudiera respirar - escucha...te lo daré pero solo no me lastimes

Para saber que no me engañaras -dijo Po serio y le dio un golpe al aguijón, el aguijón de Escorpión se rompió y ella dio un leve grito- sin trucos

¡Maldito hijo de osa! -Escorpión gritó molesta y Po la dejo caer al suelo-

Has el antídoto -dijo Po serio- o juro que el aguijón será lo mínimo que vas perder -Escorpión asintió algo asustada, de regreso al Valle Hinata y Tigresa veían la forma de distraer a Suni, Isaac trataba de engañar a Li para hacerlo comer un momento-

Bueno entonces ¿qué opina piensa hacer el reto de la comida? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No lo sé debería alistarme para irme con Suni mi gatita -dijo Li calmado-

Pero ¿en verdad quiere irse con el estomago vacío? Piénselo son más de 500 dumplings en solo un minuto ese es su reto -dijo Isaac sonriendo atrayendo más a Li al restaurante hasta que lo dentro de el- vamos es hora de comer -sentó a Li en una mesa y le puso un babero mientras Ping le dejaba un gran plato con una montaña de dumplings-

Vaya son muchos dumplings -dijo Li sonriendo-

¿Qué pasa no tiene estomago? Vamos que cómo que coma que coma -dijo Isaac sonriendo y los aldeanos estaban animando a Li para que comiera, Li comenzo a comer uno por uno tomo los que pudo con una mano y se los comenzó a comer- si así va bien Li

¿Tu mama me va a pagar los dumplings verdad? -dijo Ping algo serio-

Si mándele la cuenta -dijo Isaac nervioso, Li estaba comiendo algunos dumplings mientras Po ya iba de regreso al Valle con un frasco morado en la mano, en otro lado Tigresa estaba tratando de convencer a su madre de no irse-

Mama te lo pido por favor no te vayas -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- piénsalo varios meses o años viajando por el mundo -seguía a Suni mientras ella compraba algunas cosas-

Lo sé, es verdaderamente divertido -dijo Suni sonriendo- piénsalo si todo marcha bien tendrás un nuevo papa -Tigresa tuvo escalosfrios en el cuerpo- además así sentirás que estoy a salvo y viviré mi vida

Mama no estás pensando cómo tu misma es un jugar hecho de veneno de Escorpión -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- además necesitaré tu ayuda para el matrimonio

¿Para que me necesitas? Ya me perdí muchos años de tu vida seguro podrás pasar el matrimonio sin problemas -dijo Suni sonriendo escogiendo una bolsa de viaje-

Por favor mama -dijo Tigresa nerviosa mientras Suni se alejaba- ¿hay que voy a hacer?

No lo sé -dijo Hinata nerviosa- espero que el señor Po se de prisa o terminará siendo su hermano

Hay que horror -dijo Tigresa asustada- pero a la vez sexy y travieso -lo pensó un poco y tembló con un poco de fuerza- pero dejando eso de lado vamos debemos tratar de evitar que hagan una locura -en el restaurante Li termino comiéndose los dumplings el solo dejando a muchos sorprendidos-

Un minuto...devorando 500 dumplings en más de un minuto -dijo Ping sorprendido-

Yo que pensé que Izanamy si comía mucho esto fue...horrible...cómo ver una masacre de pobrecitos dumplings -dijo Isaac sorprendido y nervioso-

Bueno ya estoy satisfecho ya me retiro por hoy -dijo Li sonriendo, se levantó para irse mientras Isaac tenía dudas de cómo hacer que se quedara-

Espere...mejor hablemos -dijo Isaac nervioso- ya pensó...que ha...¿que sentiría Po al irse con la señora Suni? -Li se quedó quieto y lo pensó- es decir si el no está aquí y usted se va el sé pondría triste y luego ¿que le diría? Usted lo busco por mucho tiempo y luego se enojaría con usted

Sabes tienes un buen punto ahí -dijo Li sorprendido- no puedo irme no sin antes despedirme o decirle a Po, o al menos para que conozca a su nueva mama

Si claro nueva mama -dijo Isaac nervioso, lo pensó un momento y se rasco las manos- piensa Isaac piensa Isaac, ya se ayúdeme por favor tengo una enorme duda

Bueno vamos a hablar tranquilos un momento -dijo Li intranquilo y los dos salieron del restaurante a la calle- bien pero ¿en que te puedo ayudar? ¿En que tienes dudas?

Bueno es que...bueno..mi cuerpo está cambiando...y quiero saber porque...también quiero saber un siento...por l novio de mi mama -dijo Isaac nervioso y sonriendo-

Oye, oye, lo del cuerpo cambiante eso déjalo a tu papá -dijo Li nervioso e Isaac bajo las orejas- a todo esto ¿dónde está tu papá?

Yo no tengo papa -dijo Isaac deprimido y Li se quedo helado-

Hay...panda gordo que soy -dijo Li nervioso- bueno veamos ¿cómo te sientes?

Pues nunca tuve un papa, el me trata bien y pues no sé que sentir es confuso -dijo Isaac nervioso, siguió hablando con Li entreteniendolo por un rato más hasta que Po llegó con el antídoto, Tigresa estaba tratando de convencer a su madre que no se fuera pero Suni le decía que no-

Por favor -dijo Tigresa-

No -dijo Suni sería-

Por favor -dijo Tigresa desesperada-

Que no -dijo Suni sería, siguieron caminando hasta toparse con Li ya irritado por la platica con Isaac-

Y si...mi cuerpo sigue creciendo y me sale pelo en algunos lados extraños -dijo Isaac nervioso- cómo mis axilas

Isaac eres un lobo estás cubierto de pelo -dijo Li algo molesto-

A pues si -dijo Isaac nervioso, Tigresa estaba más nerviosa y Po se acercó a ella-

¿Tigresa qué pasó? -dijo Po confundido-

Pues los dos están planeando irse y casarse -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- y tener muchos muchos hijos

Hay que horror -dijo Po asustado- querrás decir tratar de hacerlos porque dudo mucho que la vieja de tu mama pueda -Po tuvo escalosfrios en todo el cuerpo-

Estás bien lo reconozco, amor ¿tienes el antídoto? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Si hay que hacer que lo beban pero hay que distraerlos de alguna forma - dijo Po calmado- debe ser algo importante, algo tan importante para que se distraigan

Creo tener una idea -dijo Hinata sonriendo- una mentiría -los dos adultos solo suspiraron, vieron cómo Suni y Li estaban por salir Del Valle-

Mama no te puedes ir Del Valle -dijo Tigresa algo sería-

¿Por que no? -dijo Suni algo molesta- hija nada de lo que digas podría hacerme cambiar de opinión

Estoy embarazada -dijo Tigresa calmada, a Li y a Suni se le cayeron las cosas de la sorpresa y los dos estaban sorprendidos e impactados- así es mama vas a ser abuela, Po y yo vamos a tener un bebé o dos

Oh oh mi niña que bueno -dijo Suni sonriendo, la abrazo con fuerza- voy a tener una nieta

O nieto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No será una niña estoy segura -dijo Suni sonriendo- peque que importa voy a tener una tigrilla cómo nieta -Po y los demás estaban sorprendidos-

¿Eso no es algo ofensivo? -dijo Li sorprendido- también puede ser un panda

Amor no sabes de medicina así que calla boquita -dijo Suni sonriendo molesta y Li se sorprendió-

Oigan hay que brindar con esto -dijo Po mostrando dos vasos de cristal y el antídoto, sirvió el antídoto y se los dio a Li y a Suni- hasta no ver el fondo

Gracias -dijeron Suni y Li sorprendidos y asintieron sonriendo, le dieron un trago y en un momento sus ojos se volvieron morados, parpadearon un momento y reaccionaron-

Oigan ¿qué pasó? ¿Por que estamos aquí? -dijo Suni confundida-

¿Por que siento que comí mi peso en dumplings? -dijo Li sorprendido tocándose el estomago-

¿Y porque siento que estuve haciendo cosas horribles? Me siento sucia -dijo Suni asqueada- un segundo...-todos le pusieron atención- ¿acaso...Li y yo...? -se vieron sorprendidos y Suni se quedo helada viendo al vacío- denme una gran explicación o comenzarán a volar cabezas ahora mismo -se dio la vuelta viendo enojada a todos los presentes-

Vamos no estuvo tan mal -dijo Li sonriendo- yo si me divertí

Bueno es que yo los vi tan solos...que pensé...que sería bueno...emparejarlos...pero una Escorpión malvada trato de envenenar a Po y a Tigresa, vi que uso un veneno de amor, yo lo tomé y se los di no su tea -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa- pero las cosa se pusieron algo incomodas debido a que ustedes dos estaban muy acaramelados entre ustedes y pensaban irse a la fuga para casarse, así que inventamos que Tigresa estaba embarazada para distraerlos y darles el antídoto

Bueno...aprecio la honestidad...pero estuvo muy mal lo que hicieron -dijo Suni molesta-

A nosotros no nos veas esto fue idea de la pequeña -dijo Po algo molesto- la cual ahora estará castigada por un tiempo -Hinata solo apretó los dientes nerviosa-

Bueno el espectáculo ya pasó todos regresen a sus casas -dijo Tigresa calmada- lo siento mama pero no serás abuela -Suni asintió algo decepcionada y los demás se fueron retirando de ahí-

Vaya con que hechizados...-dijo Li decepcionado- yo..lo siento...es que creo que me dejellevar debido a la partida de mi esposa

Si yo también lo siento, pero sabes que me alegro sentir esa fantasía del amor -dijo Suni sonriendo- hacia mucho tiempo que no la tenía, me gusto

A mi también -dijo Li sonriendo- sabes ser tu novio no estuvo mal aunque sabes...creo...que..si tu

¿Quieres hacerlo? -dijo Suni sonriendo y Li se sonrojó- bueno tú y yo somos adultos, estamos solos y digamos que pasamos momento muy incomoda en público así que que más da hay que hacerlo ¿aceptas?

¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE SI! -Li gritó sonriendo levantando los brazos, Suni sonrió y negó con la cabeza- **__**de regreso al presente-**__**

Y así pasó -dijo Suni calmada acomodándose la ropa igual que Li-

Hay..oh Dios Dios Dios Dios Buda -dijo James sorprendido y nervioso- pero está será la única vez que pasara esto ¿verdad? -los dos viejos se vieron un momento y levantaron los brazos sonriendo- por favor si los vuelvo a ver juntos tendré un trauma de aquí hasta mi vejez

Si ya tranquilo prometemos no hacerlo de nuevo aquí -dijo Li sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo a Suni, Suni se reía un poco y se tapo la boca, en el palacio de jade más tarde todos estaban comiendo tranquilos hasta Li estaba con ellos-

Li ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? -dijo Suni calmada- creo que encontré tu ropa en el cuarto de lavado

Hay si daño mi chaleco preferido me voy a enojar -dijo Li algo molesto, los demás siguieron comiendo mientras Li iba a un cuarto en el palacio-

¿Alguien más piensa que esos dos deberían irse a su casa? -dijo Shifu algo irritado, sus alumnos no dijeron nada y siguieron comiendo, Li estaba entrando a un cuarto dónde había ropa y algunas cosas para lavar la ropa-

¿Que paso Suni? Tigresa hizo una comida fantástica y me molesta que no me den de comer -dijo Li algo molesto, entró al cuarto y se sorprendió de ver a Suni mostrando los senos y solo usaba una pantaleta de color rojo- hay mama ¿Suni que es esto? -Li sonrió emocionado-

Hasmelo Li, hasmelo aquí en el lugar sucio -dijo Suni sonriendo-

¿Te refieres a esta habitación o a tu trasero? -dijo Li confundido-

No Li, a la habitación -dijo Suni sonriendo- justo aquí entre la ropa

Ah entonces por el frente -dijo Li sonriendo-

Solo ven y bésame -dijo Suni sonriendo y le sujeto el pelo del cuerpo a Li- vamos hacerlo aquí sobre toda la ropa limpia y doblada

Vaya Suni me gusta este nuevo lado tuyo -dijo Li sonriendo- me gusta mucho -le dio un beso a Suni en el cuello y Suni comenzó a reírse algo fuerte abrazando a Li, los dos cayeron al suelo mientras se escuchaba cómo Li besaba a Suni, mientras Suni reía-

¡Hay Li! ¡Hay Li, si! -Suni estaba gritando, mientras los demás estaban en la cocina escuchando los gritos y los dos estaban ataban riendo- ¡Si Li! ¡Si! -todos tenían los ojos entrecerrados sintiéndose incómodos- ¡Estoy que me quemo! ¡Tómame maldito pervertido! ¡Ensuciame ensucia la ropa!

Ponte la blusa de Tigresa en la boca -dijo Li riendo-

Hay que horror me acaban de traumar -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Es asqueroso -dijo Grulla llorando-

Es cómo si escuchara mi propio nacimiento -dijo Po asustado- que asco

Si, y mi oído es mejor, escucho succión entre otras cosas -dijo Shifu asustado y nervioso, más tarde todos trataban de olvidar lo que había pasado, mientras tanto Iza y Bianca seguían investigando pasando de ciudad en ciudad buscando alguna pista de Raizar, pasaron por un bosque siguiendo unos rumores hasta llegar a un ciudad igual abandonada-

De nuevo no hay nada sobre ese tal Raizar -dijo Iza molesta- tenemos que seguir buscando

Detecto un rastro de energía de parte suya creo que podemos seguirla un momento -dijo Bianca calmada- bueno descansemos un momento, de todas maneras me siento un poco cansada -Iza asintió, las dos encontraron un hotel abandonado en medio de la ciudad, tomaron un cuarto juntas y se acostaron en camas individuales-

Cree lo que quieras pero tener la ciudad entera vacía para nosotras solas es algo agradable -dijo Iza sonriendo, las dos suspiraron relajándose en las camas- estoy preocupada por todo lo que está pasando, dimensiones cayéndose

Un ser que no sabemos donde está, y que a cada paso se está haciendo invencible -dijo Bianca calmada-

Y nuevos seres que aparecen de la nada -dijo Iza molesta- ha esto realmente me estresa y no está Izanamy para que me relaje

Hablando de el...sabes tuve una visión hace unas horas en mi siesta y creo que no te va a gustar -dijo Bianca calmada e Iza levantó una ceja-

Es mejor que lo digas -dijo Iza molesta- podré soportarlo, solo no me digas que tuvo un hijo con otra porque si no está vez si me voy a enojar

No, no creo que lo tenga -dijo Bianca nerviosa- es que lo vi peleando contra un ser muy poderoso y tengo miedo de que algo malo le llegue a pasar, también pude ver que se quedo ciego

¡¿Ciego?! -Iza grito asustada y se levantó alarmada-

Tranquila solo vi que uno de sus ojos estaba así -dijo Bianca preocupada e Iza se alarmó un poco para después sentarse en la cama- pero también vi...algo zukulento...jijiji

¿Que viste? -dijo Iza molesta y Bianca se reía un poco- vi cómo Izanamy estaba en la cama contigo, conmigo, una pantera negra de ojos violetas, una Tigresa blanca quien creo que fue la que se lo llevó hace tiempo y una loba de pelo blanco en la cara y pelo rojo oscuro en la cabeza, que tenía los mismos tatuajes que tenía Izanamy cuando se transformaba en su Modo Guardián

¡¿Que?! -Iza gritó molesta y Bianca se escondió detrás de una cama- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi Izanamy se consiguió un harem?!

No lo tiene, lo conseguirá -dijo Bianca nerviosa e Iza le gruño molesta con los ojos rojos por el enojo-está bien relájate es solo una visión no quiere decir que fuera real

No lo sé todas las visiones que he tenido se han cumplido -dijo Iza sería- no creo que todas se cumplan todas podrían ser cambiadas de una u otra forma, mejor descansemos por ahora después pensaremos en que hacer -Bianca asintió y las dos se recostaron a dormir un momento, Iza se quedo despierta un momento escuchando que Bianca estaba dormida- hay...Izanamy ¿en donde estás? ¿Estarás bien? ¿Realmente estarás haciéndote más fuerte? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte pero no puedo verte ni un solo día mi amor -se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos- se que el me ama y jamás me sería infiel -Iza se quedo dormida mientras Izanamy estaba en la dimensión alterna expulsando poder dorado frente a Hinata-

Bien podemos comenzar -dijo Hinata adulta sería


	120. Chapter 120

**__**Últimos entrenamientos**__**

En la dimensión alternativa Izanamy estaba frente a Hinata los dos estaban serios mientras Izanamy expulsaba una aura dorada, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta azul en la cintura y cintas azules en sus piernas, Hinata por su parte solo estaba suspirando en su normal-

Bien es hora de comenzar -dijo Hinata sería, Izanamy apretó los dientes y los puños para comenzar a gritar- vamos no te contengas -Izanamy gritó y pasó a su Modo Explosivo en un gran resplandor dorado- bien parece que tu transformación ya tarda menos en aparecer

Si pero aún siento todavía una ligera inestabilidad -dijo Izanamy serio viendo su resplandor dorado- necesito entrenarlo un poco más para que me vuelva a sentir cómodo

Entonces mejoremos el rendimiento -dijo Byakun sonriendo sentado desde una roca- vamos pelea conmigo en un rato

Si te golpeo te mato -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Byakun sonrió y apretó los dientes- vamos libera tu Modo Explosivo -Byakun asintió sonriendo, comenzó a gritar expulsando energía y se cubrió de energía dorada, el pelo de sus mejillas se dividió en tres haciéndose un poco largo, el pelo de su cabeza, brazos, espalda, nariz y cola pasó a ser dorado, sus ojos eran azul verdoso un poco oscuro, en sus brazos tenía brazaletes de color azul fuerte con borde plateado, tenía puesto un cinturón azul metálico con bordes plateados con relieve de rayos en el interior, en las piernas tenía protección desde el empeine hasta las rodillas de color azul rey metálicos con bordes y relieve de rayos plateados, no estaba usando camisa así que sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño mostrando un pecho blanco con sus marcas azul oscuro más fuerte-

¡Modo Explosivo! -Byakun gritó sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y se quitó la camisa mostrando un abdomen y pecho blanco mientras su espalda tenía un brillo dorado, en los hombros tenía tatuajes rojos en forma de soles cómo su Gema, los dos estaban sonriendo expulsando más poder dorado-

¿Por que siempre tienen que quitarse la camisa? -dijo Hinata confundida y vio a Izanamy un poco sonrojada- no importa pero me gusta

¿Estás listo? -dijo Byakun sonriendo, doblo un poco sus piernas colocando su mano izquierda entre abierta frente a su cara y el puño derecho lo retrajo-

Por supuesto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy extendió los brazos doblando su cuerpo dejando su pierna derecha frente a él y la izquierda doblada- Hinata te recomiendo que ten apartes un poco

Bien si eso quieres -dijo Hinata calmada y se alejó lo más posible, los dos machos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Byakun saltó y lanzó una patada vertical, Izanamy saltó a un lado y avanzó lanzando una patada pero Byakun se alejó saltando a la derecha y quedo de pie sonriendo, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Byakun y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Byakun se sorprendió y se alejó un poco, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe alejándolo un poco-

No estuvo mal tu velocidad aumento considerablemente -dijo Byakun sonriendo, expulsó energía y sonrío- pero no olvides que soy el más rápido -Byakun apareció junto a él y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida mientras Byakun solo bloqueaba con sus brazos, se agachó y lanzó un golpe de gancho, Izanamy lo esquivo moviendo la cabeza y lanzó un golpe directo, Byakun lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho y siguió lanzando golpes, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida dejando sonidos en el campo, el suelo tembló un poco por los sonidos mientras Hinata estaba tranquila viéndolos a ambos, Izanamy giró y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, Byakun se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con algo de fuerza, los dos saltaron dejando una onda de sonido-

Es obvio que Byakun tiene la ventaja en velocidad pero Izanamy le tiene en fuerza -dijo Hinata calmada- ojalá pudiéramos combinar esos dos factores para hacer al Guerrero perfecto -Izanamy extendió los brazos a los lados creando una esfera de rayos en cada mano, Byakun hizo los mismos y los dos avanzaron chocando sus puños, los soy estaban peleando rápido dejando ondas de sonido por el impacto, los dos chocaron sus puños creando una onda de sonido y energía, Byakun saltó esquivando un ataque, cayó en otro lado y extendió el brazo derecho creando una onda de energía verde brillante, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque causando una explosión, Izanamy salió del humo tranquilo y sonriendo-

Eso no estuvo nada mal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- voy a probar algo -extendió los brazos y junto sus manos- Ka Me Ha Me -retrajo sus manos formando una esfera de color rojo que aumento de tamaño- ¡Ha! -extendió los brazos y libero una onda de energía roja, Byakun se sorprendió y le dio un golpe al ataque haciendo que explotara frente a él cubriendo el campo de humo- vaya qué valiente y tonto fue eso

Sabía que lo lanzarías con poca energía pero si me dolió -dijo Byakun serio viendo su brazo herido- creo que hubiera sido mejor esquivarlo

Ese fue el kamehameha aumentado 10 veces -dijo Izanamy calmado- siento que mi poder ha aumentado diez veces sin esfuerzo, incluso siento que soy más fuerte

Bueno yo propongo que Izanamy entrene contigo en la tarde y conmigo entrenará de mañana -dijo Hinata calmada- ya que tengo deberes que hacer en el palacio

Me parece bien -dijo Byakun calmado e Izanamy asintió- bien continuemos -los dos sonrieron y siguieron entrenando por rato más, Hinata estaba de regreso en el palacio calmada-

Esos dos terminaran haciendo que me vea más vieja más rápido -dijo Hinata calmada, se escucharon unos pasos y vio a una zorra de pelo blanco de ojos azules usando un vestido de color amarillo parecía que tenía cómo 9 años- Rena ¿qué haces aquí?

Hinata escuchó fuerte ruidos y el suelo está temblando tengo miedo -dijo Rena asustada y Hinata la abrazo con fuerza- ¿qué pasa?

Tranquila mi niña, Izanamy esta entrenando con Byakun y esos sonidos e impactos son los golpes que escuchas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Mi papá y el señor Byakun están peleando? -dijo Rena sorprendida y Hinata asintió- ya veo pero hacen mucho ruido hasta asustan, por cierto te traje lo que pediste -de su vestido saco una bola de estambre negro, una blanca y la otra dorada- ¿para que las querías?

Tengo pensado hacer algo, pero solo podre hacerlo de noche ya que es mi tiempo libre -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Rena asintió sonriendo, se escucho un fuerte impacto y del suelo tembló asustando a todos- creo que pediré que cambien el lugar del entrenamiento -Izanamy y Byakun estaban peleando de forma rápido y fuerte, Misaki y Hanabi estaban un poco cerca viendo la pelea, Izanamy saltó y grito creando una espada de energía roja en cada mano, Byakun creo garras de energía dorada, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus técnicas, Izanamy cruzó sus espadas de energía y Byakun levantó los brazos para lanzar un golpe vertical, los dos ataques chocaron creando una fuerte onda de impacto, el suelo tembló un poco y los dos forcejearon hasta que saltaron liberando una onda de viento, Misaki y Hanabi se agacharon asustándose por la técnica-

Vaya los dos tienen un poder tremendo -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, se escucho un otro impacto e Izanamy le dio un golpe a Byakun en el estomago lanzándolo con fuerza contra un árbol, Byakun extendió el brazo derecho liberando una onda de energía dorada y golpeó a Izanamy causando una explosión frente el, los dos estaban respirando un poco agitados-

Espera -dijo Izanamy calmado y Byakun se quedó quiero- Misaki Hanabi ¿que hacen aquí? Este lugar es peligroso -se dio la vuelta viendo a las dos chicas detrás de él-

Perdón papa -dijo Hanabi asustada-

Solo queríamos ver porque había tanto alboroto -dijo Misaki calmada- además de que están asustando a los aldeanos con su pelea -los dos suspiraron y sus transformaciones se deshicieron volviendo a la normalidad- eso está mejor

Bien no hay tiempo que perder Izanamy vamos a otro lado -dijo Byakun calmado e Izanamy asintió- tenemos que entrenar más la duración y la resistencia, y luego te enseñaré a complacer a una mujer usando la cola -Byakun sonrió e Izanamy se golpeó la cara sorprendido-

Espera...¿puedo usar la cola para eso? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y Byakun asintió- vaya enséñame todo lo que sepas quiero dejar a Iza inconsciente

Uuuu también se cómo hacerlo hay muchas maneras -dijo Byakun riendo un poco-

Hermano...-Misaki llamo a Izanamy e Izanamy se quedó quieto para verla- ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres te traiga algo? -Misaki se veía un poco preocupada-

Lo siento pero no tengo hambre y quiero seguir entrenando, nos vemos después -dijo Izanamy calmado y se retiró con Byakun para pelear en otro lado-

¿Estás bien? Tía Misaki -dijo Hanabi deprimida-

Estoy bien...pero creo que..mi hermano no quiere verme -dijo Misaki deprimida- creo que me odia por cómo lo traté, mejor vámonos antes de que lo haga enojar más

El no te odia creo que solo está sentido por cómo le hablaste en el pasado, déjalo todo saldrá bien -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- recuerda que mi papá no odia solo se enoja

Creo que tienes razón pequeña -dijo Misaki sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza a Hanabi- creo que ahora sé que se sienta ser la mayor -las dos hembras estaban sonriendo mientras el tiempo pasaba, llego la noche y los dos machos estaban cansados en medio del bosque algo heridos-

Bien usar el rayo para aumentar tu velocidad fue bueno -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No se siento que puedo perfeccionar esa técnica -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo sus manos- debo seguir perfeccionando más mis ataques, lo mejor es ir a descansar -Byakun asintió mientras tanto en el palacio Hinata estaba cosiendo unos hilos de color negro y entre ellos-

Bien espero que le guste este regalo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Mami -Long se levantó algo dormido y Hinata lo vio-

Long ¿qué haces levantado a esta ahora? ya es tarde -Hinata se sorprendió y lo cargo en sus brazos- mejor te llevo a la cama

Es que tuve una pesadilla -dijo Long algo asustado, Hinata sonrió y lo metió en sus brazos ahí mismo en la habitación-

Tranquilo mi niño ya pasó -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente dejando que Long se calmara, Izanamy los estaba viendo sonriendo, tenía una mirada algo triste, solo suspiro y se fue caminando, después de un rato Long se durmió y Hinata lo dejo en su cama, Hinata siguió en lo que estaba, estaba formando un cuadro largo de color negro- recuerdo que le gusta el azul pero veamos cómo me queda si mezclo blanco y dorado

¿Que estás haciendo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo desde la entrada, en su mejilla derecha tenía mancha de sangre-

Es una regalo para después pero no te diré que es ni para quien -dijo Hinata sonriendo y luego se sorprendió al ver a Izanamy- tu mejilla mejor pasa -Izanamy se sentó en el suelo y Hinata lo estaba revisando en todo el cuerpo- no puedo creerlo recibí queja de los aldeanos que ustedes estaban peleando un poco duro y todavía más allá del muro ¿que estaban haciendo?

Solo estábamos entrenando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, Hinata lleno un pedazo de tela con un líquido y lo aplico en la mejilla de Izanamy haciendo que se quejara- oye ten más cuidado

Tú no te portes como bebe -dijo Hinata sonriendo, siguió limpiando la herida un poco y vio que había más en su cuerpo- hay muchas heridas...esta vez tendré que hablar con los dos seriamente -Izanamy suspiró y vio a otro lado- Misaki está triste porque piensa que la odias

¿Que? -Izanamy se sorprendió un poco eso- ¿por qué piensa eso? Bueno ella empezó trate de acercarme pero no quiso que estuviera cerca ni nada -Hinata se enojo un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se quejara- hay en vez de curarme me estás lastimando

Eso fue porque eres un tonto -dijo Hinata algo molesta- en vez de perdonarla la estás lastimando, te recomiendo que te disculpes -le pasó la tela por otras heridas- recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo

Mientras más te alejes más difícil se te será volver -dijeron los dos, pero Izanamy lo dijo por fastidio y Hinata lo dijo con calma-

Eso mismo, además el enojo ya se le pasó -dijo Hinata calmada- antes de ir al entrenamiento conmigo pasas y le dices que lo sientes

Si gracias Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levemente-

Buen chico -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla herida- eso es para que no te duela -Izanamy asintió sonriendo, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos desayunando mientras Byakun estaba con ellos, Hinata estaba alimentando a Long con algo de pude mientras Byakun estaba comiendo tranquilo-

Buenos días -dijo Misaki entrando con calma- lamentó mucho la tardanza aún no puedo dormir bien -se topó con Izanamy comiendo tranquilo y ella se deprimido un poco-

Papa ¿hay algo que te gustaría hablar con la tía Misaki? -dijo Rena sonriendo nerviosa viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba comiendo tranquilo, bajo su plato y vio a Misaki-

Si tengo que hablar contigo pero más tarde -dijo Izanamy calmado, Misaki asintió un poco nerviosa- pero ahora no puedo tengo entrenamiento que hacer

Claro -dijo Misaki deprimida, más tarde en el campo de batalla Izanamy y Hinata chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto seguido de una explosión, los dos se alejaron y Hinata gritó golpeando el suelo liberando unas rocas en forma de tiras largas tratando de golpear a Izanamy, Izanamy saltó hacia atrás esquivando un golpe, se giró y le dio un golpe a la roca destruyendola en pedazos, Hinata apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque hasta que Hinata grito y libero fuego en forma de una esfera de energía, Izanamy fue alejado y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Hinata apareció detrás de él lanzando un ataque pero Izanamy sintió y desapareció esquivando el ataque-

No es posible -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy apareció detrás de la y le puso una espada de energia en su cuello, Hinata se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó al sentir que izanamy le tenía sujetada la cola- mi...colita...tu..

Tu cola es el punto débil -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por eso la sujete -la soltó y Hinata comenzó a respirar agitada- creo que con esto terminamos por hoy

Me aparece bien además de que tengo que ir al palacio y terminar algo importante -dijo Hinata sonrojada e Izanamy la vio confundido- escucha mejor quédate aquí y entrena, yo necesito un descanso -Izanamy asintió y Hinata se retiró, Hinata llegó hasta al palacio y entro a un cuarto con cuidado solo para dejarse caer en el suelo-

Hinata ¿estás bien? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida y se acercó corriendo- ¿te duele algo?

Descuida pequeña solo me senté para tomar un descanso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es que estoy cansada

Hinata...-Hanabi se quedo viéndola un momento- ¿tu quieres a mi papa? -Hinata la vio sorprendida y luego río levemente-

Claro que lo quiero si lo conozco desde que era una niña -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es mejor que te vayas a descansar mañana hay escuela y hoy estuviste entrenando desde muy temprano -Hanabi asintió y se fue dejando a Hinata sola, Hinata suspiró y se sentó en una silla- si lo quiero, lo quiero mucho pero aunque lo supiera no puedo decirle mis sentimientos hacia el -cerró los ojos y se durmió, en el campo Izanamy y Byakun estaban en su Modo Explosivo viéndose a los ojos-

Bien aquí vamos tratar de usar la técnica de nuevo -dijo Byakun calmado, Izanamy comenzó a gritar liberando energía dorada en sus manos formando dos esferas-

¡Doble golpe del dragón! -Izanamy gritó y lanzó sus golpes al mismo tiempo la energía exploto pero sal único que afectó fue a Izanamy tirándolo al suelo algo herido- ¡Maldicion! -se levantó y se quejó-

La técnica aún es inestable, necesitas creo que mezclar la energía de luz con otro elemento para darle más estabilidad -dijo Byakun serio e Izanamy se quedó en guardia- ¿tu que opinas?

Tengo una idea para una técnica pero aún no tengo la cantidad correcta de energía -dijo Izanamy serio- mejor sigamos peleando si sigo a este ritmo no lograre nada

Bien pero recuerda que el Modo Explosivo es una gran carga para tu cuerpo así que tendremos que ver que técnicas puedes usar sin que estás generen más carga -dijo Byakun calmado, los dos asintieron y volvieron a pelear dejando un gran resplandor en el campo, la noche llegó de nuevo y Hinata estaba teniendo con Long jugando con Rena en un rincón y Hanabi leía un libro-

Bien está quedando justo de su talla solo un poco más de hilo dorado y estará completo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ahora que lo pienso Hanabi, Rena ¿dónde está su padre?

El dijo que iría a hablar con la tía Misaki -dijo Rena calmada- creo qué harán las pases al fin

Eso espero aveces tu padre y tu tía pueden ser tercos y convencerlos de hacer algo es muy difícil -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Yo me pregunto ¿el quería quedarse de nuevo? -dijo Hanabi calmada y Hinata se quedó sorprendida viendo el hilo que estaba haciendo- espero que si quiera no quiero perder a mi papa

Y no lo perderás pero deben entender que su padre tiene otros trabajos que debe atender -dijo Hinata calmada, mientras tanto afuera Izanamy estaba hablando con Misaki frente a un lago-

Bien ya estoy aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿de que quieres que hablemos? -Misaki estaba desanimada viendo al suelo e Izanamy sonrió viendo sus gestos- pequeña, lo siento

No -dijo Misaki nerviosa- yo...lo siento

¿Por que? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Perdón hermano creo que debí ser un poco más torelable no tus desiciones -dijo Misaki deprimida- no me puse a pensar cómo te hicimos sentir aquí

No, tu perdóname debí al menos has con ustedes o contigo antes de tomar una desicion no me moleste en saber sobre cómo te sentías con está decisión -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza a Misaki- debí ser un mejor hermano

Eres el mejor hermano -dijo Misaki sonriendo y le dio un abrazo- te extrañe mucho hermano perdóname

Yo también te extrañé mucho pequeña -Izanamy sonrió y le tallo la cabeza mientras la abrazaba- sabes pensé que cómo te estás distanciando de mi no te sorprendería esto, jamás pensé que volvería

Hermano, yo quería que estuvieras ahí para mi siempre, me mataba la idea de que estabas muerto, llore muchas noches pensando en lo últimos que dijiste y que no te vi antes de irte -dijo Misaki llorando un poco- no...entiendo que...me...pasó...yo solo...quería a mi hermano de...regreso.-Izanamy sonrió y le rasco la cabeza dejando que se calmara un poco- pero aquí estás y me alegro de que estés bien

Jajaja tranquila tranquila pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y riendo un poco, los dos se calmaron y quedaron viendo la luna-

Cuando acabe la pelea ¿que harás? -dijo Misaki calmada-

Aún es muy pronto para saberlo -dijo Izanamy calmado- todavía tengo que pensar en la pelea y hacer mi deber, debo vencer a Susanoo cueste lo que cueste -Misaki lo abrazo con fuerza y los dos se recostaron en el suelo- ¿qué sucede?

Por favor...regresa con bien...-dijo Misaki sonrojada- quiero que regreses por favor -Izanamy suspiró y le dio un abrazo, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy y Hinata estaban entrenando, los dos chocaron sus brazos hasta que Hinata se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago alejándolo de ella-

¿Qué pasa? Hoy no estás concentrado -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿que te molesta? -Izanamy bajo sus orejas y vio a otro lado- sabes que puedes contarme todo

Misaki quiere que vuelva -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero la verdad no sé si pueda regresar en el otro lado tengo amigos y gente muy especial para mi sinceramente no sé que hacer -Hinata bajo la mirada y lo pensó un momento- aquí no se si tengo algo

Tienes a tus hijas y a tu hermana -dijo Hinata calmada-

Mi hermana ya se está haciendo mayor y sabíamos que tarde o temprano teníamos que separarnos para que ella sea una adulta -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo quiero estar ahí cuando sea una adulta o cuando se case o cuando tenga su primer hijo, mis hijas si pueden irse conmigo pero Rena al parecer está muy cómoda contigo cómo si fueras su madre

Si yo también las quiero mucho y no me gustaría dejarlas -dijo Hinata deprimida- pero te sugiero que no lo pienses mucho solo toma en cuenta que puedes ir y volver al menos una vez al año

Eso suena bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- gracias por la ayuda Hinata me alegra saber que te tengo aquí para que me des buenos consejos

Si quieres descansamos un momento y luego seguimos recuerda que tanto tu mente cómo tu cuerpo deben estar en perfectas condiciones -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy asintió sonriendo-

Mejor vayamos al palacio tengo miedo cuando mi hermana está sola con Byakun -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos estaban regresando al palacio mientras tanto en el palacio Byakun estaba sentado en una sala viendo a Misaki la cual estaba practicando plan una flauta-

¿Podrías dejar de verme por favor? Me incomoda -dijo Misaki nerviosa-

Perdón pero es que me sorprende que haya niñas cómo tu aquí, por lo general escucho rumores sobre mujeres guerreras de este palacio -dijo Byakun calmado-

Eso es porque todas las mujeres tenemos el derecho de elegir que queremos hacer y mi hermano me prohíbe entrenar si no es para defenderme en el futuro -dijo Misaki calmada- también me prohíbe tener novios hasta los 24 años

¿Por que? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Porque cree que puedo conocer a un chico, enamorarme pero el podría utilizarme para sus bajos instintos y embarazarme, podría terminar usada y abandonada cómo cierta hembra y tu eres ese ejemplo claro de macho -dijo Misaki calmada y Byakun se quedó con los ojos entre abiertos- eres de los que solo usan mujeres y las deja al día siguiente

No soy así -dijo Byakun calmado-

Como sea, prefiero tener amigas y no tener amigos -dijo Misaki algo molesta-

Si pero yo tengo algo que ellas nunca tendrán -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se levanto, Misaki lo vio y vio cómo estaba sacando algo-

¡Dios mío! -Misaki gritó sorprendida mientras Hinata e Izanamy se acercaban- tienes una bonita cosa ahí gruesa y peludita

Y si la acaricias en la cabeza se pondrá feliz -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Misaki estaba sonriendo y se escuchaban algunos besos de parte de Misaki- vaya lo haces muy bien -Izanamy y Hinata se pusieron morados del miedo y entraron corriendo abriendo la puerta de golpe, Byakun estaba sentado en el sueldo con las piernas extendidas y entre ellas estaba Misaki-

Mira que pollita tan linda -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Izanamy abrió la boca hasta el suelo y sus ojos estaban casi pequeños- hay se movió que lindo

¡BYAKUN! -Izanamy gritó molesto viendo a Byakun y lo sujetó del cuello con fuerza- ¡Dame una buena razón para no matarte! -Hinata abrazo a Misaki con fuerza y la vio-

¡Degenerado! ¡Maldito! ¡Perverso! ¡Estupido pervertido! -Hinata gritó molesta y sonrojada- rápido Misaki dónde te toco y si te hizo algo malo dímelo ya

No, esperen el no me hizo nada -dijo Misaki confundida, Izanamy estaba gruñendo apretando el cuello con Byakun con fuerza mientras Byakun se ponía azul- el solo m mostró esta pollita que tenía en su ropa -levantó las manos mostrando un pollito amarillo, Izanamy y Hinata se quedaron sorprendidos y con los ojos pequeños-

Espera...¿a eso te referías? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y Misaki asintió- ¿que más te mostró?

Me mostro sus huevos -dijo Misaki sonriendo e Izanamy sacudió a Byakun apretándolo del cuello- me dijo que estos son sus hermanitos -Misaki mostró que tenía dos huevos de gallina- pronto tendrá hermanitos para jugar -los dos suspiraron aliviados e Izanamy soltó a Byakun-

Ahora entiendo porque te da miedo dejarla sola con Byakun -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si, también me dijo que me enseñaría a hacer algo útil, que aflojara mi garganta y que hiciera contacto visual mientras me metía su plátano por la boca -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Izanamy y Hinata se quedaron en blanco sin sus pupilas en los ojos-

Y...por...¿plátano..te refieres...a...? -dijo Hinata confundida-

A su v&$¿..ga -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Byakun comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta más cerca, estaba dando unos pasos hasta que sintió dos energías muy fuertes detrás de él, se dio la vuelta con cuidado y vio a Izanamy con los ojos rojos igual que Hinata-

Morirás -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Byakun se puso pálido y salió corriendo por la ventana mientras la pared fue destruida con Izanamy y Hinata corriendo detrás de él armados con espadas y otras armas en sus manos-

¡VUELVE AQUI MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -Hinata rugió con fuerza mientras Izanamy y Hinata perseguían a Byakun por el campo-

¡TE VOY A CASTRAR BYAKUN! ¡VEN AQUÍ! -Izanamy grito con fuerza persiguiendo a Byakun-

¡Solo le enseñe a comer fruta! -Byakun gritó asustado mientras los seguían tratando de matarlo-


	121. Chapter 121

**__**Últimos entrenamientos -segunda parte-**__**

Después de perseguir a Byakun por horas el pobre termino golpeado, atado a un árbol, herido, cortado y demás, los demás estaban comiendo tranquilos pero Izanamy estaba comiendo molesto, tomó un pedazo de carne y se lo metió a la boca completamente para comérselo, Hinata estaba igual de molesta devorando cada postre que veía, más tarde todos estaban dormidos pero Izanamy solo se puso un traje negro de metal en el pecho, brazos, piernas y cintura, salió al patio y comenzó a pelear contra el aire, estaba lanzando varios golpes y patadas como si estuviera peleando contra un enemigo, salgo y lanzó una patada para caer de pie en el campo, corrió unos pocos metros y salto lanzando una patada, cayó de pie extendiendo las piernas y lanzó varios golpes y patadas de forma rápida, Hinata estaba dormida cuando escucho un quejido, se despertó y vio a Long dormido en una cama a un lado de la suya, siguió escuchando más sonidos por la velocidad y se levanto para ir a ver qué pasaba, salió al patio y vio que Izanamy estaba entrenando-

¿Izanamy? -dijo Hinata confundida viendo cómo Izanamy seguía peleando contra el aire- hay no entenderá -Izanamy dio un salto y comenzó a saltar usando sus manos como apoyo, se giró y lanzó un golpe soltando gotas de sudor- ¿peleando contra las pesadillas?

No...solo entreno -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a Hinata- es muy temprano mejor ve a dormir

Lo mismo té digo -dijo Hinata calmada- no lograrás nada quedando exhausto -Izanamy no le hizo caso y siguió lanzando varios golpes- Izanamy...ya para por favor

No puedo -dijo Izanamy cansado- quiero seguir tengo que seguir -siguió pensando pero Hinata se enojo, se acercó a él y le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que cayeran al suelo de espaldas y se quedará ahí acostado- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Para que pararas no me haces caso -dijo Hinata molesta- ¿por qué sigues peleando?

Hinata...le falle a Bruce...-dijo Izanamy deprimido y Hinata se sentó a su derecha- murió y yo no pude hacer nada...mi abuelo murió...mis padres y yo...-cerró los ojos molesto y golpeó el suelo- tengo miedo de que pueda perder a alguien más -Hinata bajo las orejas deprimida- tengo miedo de pelear contra Susanoo y morir pero también tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo -Hinata lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acostó en sus piernas-

Yo también tengo miedo -dijo Hinata calmada- de cada pelea tengo miedo de perder a un amigo pero sé que tú jamás te darías por vencido cuando se trata de pelear -le tallo la cabeza a Izanamy mientras los veía- Izanamy aunque lo dudes yo siempre tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que si me descuido un segundo puedo perder lo que más amo y eso es mi hijo, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y perder a mis seres amados, y yo vivo con eso cada día

Así como yo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pero siempre busco valentía en ti -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tú me enseñaste a ser valiente, tú me guiaste cuando era una niña, y sin ti o sin tus recuerdos estaría perdida -lloro un poco dejando que sus mejillas cayeran en la cara de Izanamy- tú siempre me guiaste están o no aquí, y por tu valor fue que te seguí siempre -Izanamy sonrió un poco viendo a Hinata- Izanamy yo...te amo -Izanamy se sorprendió por eso-

Hinata...yo...también te amo -Izanamy sonrio y le rasco la mandíbula, Hinata solo se acercó e Izanamy estaba sorprendido, la noche paso y Hanabi se estaba levantando cuando Byakun estaba regresando todavía atado a un tronco-

Señor Byakun ¿donde había estado? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Perdido en algún lugar del bosque -dijo Byakun asustado- desnudo, solito y sin licor

Bueno -dijo Hanabi intranquila- oiga ¿ha visto a Hinata ay a mi papa? Creo que están en su cuarto pero hay un mensaje que decía que no puedo entrar -Hanabi señaló la puerta y Byakun notó que había un mensaje pegado que decía no molestar- escucho ruidos extraños que salen de ahí

¿Ruidos extraños? -Byakun pego el oído a la puerta escuchando sonido de golpes pero estos sonidos eran casi parecido a la de aplausos, se escuchaba un sonido de algo húmedo sonando y una voz interna-

Escucho algo -dijo Hanabi pegando su cabeza a la puerta- escucho...aah...Aah...Aaaa -Byakun se sorprendió un momento y vio a Hanabi sorprendido y luego vio la puerta, abrió levemente la puerta y se sorprendió-

Ojoooo jajaja bueno digamos que ahora mismo tu padre podría estar ocupado -dijo Byakun sonriendo- digamos que es un entrenamiento muy muy importante

¿Un entrenamiento? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- mi tío Bruce, que en paz descanse, me contó hace tiempo que mi papá es de los que dan su máximo esfuerzo, no importa el reto o qué tan difícil, o qué tan duro sea su asunto

Si digamos qué hay algo duro ahí -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Mi papá siempre lo afrontará y pensara hasta que ya no pueda más -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si ahora mismo quedara tan cansado hasta que quede seco -dijo Byakun riendo un poco-

Mi papá está dando su más grandes esfuerzo ahora -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- hay mi pobre papá sabes que necesita descanso eso necesita

Si...claro -dijo Byakun riendo un poco, Hanabi se fue corriendo mientras Byakun se reía un poco- bendita sea la inociencia infantil -más tarde Hinata e Izanamy estaban un poco cansados y sudados-

Bien eso fue inesperado -dijo Izanamy calmado y sorprendido- jamás imaginé que esto terminaría así Hinata

Bueno digamos que los dos queríamos esto -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada, los dos estaban en el gimnasio, parecían algo sonrojados y no sabían que decir solo dejaron que el silencio siguiera mientras Izanamy comenzó a meditar un momento- ¿Izanamy alguna vez has pensado en quedarte aquí de nuevo? -Izanamy se sorprendió y la vio- te quiero

Yo también te quiero pero mi deber es estar en la otra dimensión -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata bajo las orejas algo deprimida- te contaré algo de porque me estoy quedando ahí -se acercó a Hinata y le dijo algo que la hizo sorprenderse bastante- ¿ahora lo entiendes?

Claro, jamás pensé que esto terminara así -dijo Hinata sorprendida y los se vieron a los ojos- Izanamy esto es algo que solo tú puedes hacer si "el" confió en ti entonces yo también confió en ti para que lo cumplas

Bien espero que eso haya quedado claro, y descuida volveré cuando esto termine te lo prometo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vayamos a entrenar también tienes que perfeccionar tu Modo Explosivo

Tienes razón -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos salieron y fueron a campo abierto donde estaba Byakun sonriendo viéndolos a ambos- ¿Ahora que hiciste pervertido?

¿Yo? ¿Yo? -Byakun gritó riendo un poco y se señaló a si mismo- yo no hice nada damita jajaja

¿Ahora que te pasa? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Hanabi los escucho "entrenando en la cama" -dijo Byakun sonriendo y los dos se sonrojaron bastante- jajaja vaya vaya hasta que Izanamy me aprendió algo después de todo

Mejor cállate y sigamos entrenando -dijo Izanamy sonrojado y molesto-

El tiene razón hay que seguir ya que el tiempo que nos queda es muy poco -dijo Hinata calmada-

Está bien ya relájate para eso Izanamy te estaba rascando la espalda grrr miau o como dicen aquí Nyaaan -dijo Byakun riendo un poco y Hinata le dio un rodillazo en los genitales haciendo que Byakun tuviera los ojos en blanco y cayera al suelo sujetándose la zona afectada-

Si ya terminaste quiero empezar de una vez -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿Byakun? -notó que Byakun seguía con los ojos en blanco-

Dale tiempo recuerda que el utiliza su segunda cabeza más que la primera -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a Byakun en el suelo- creo que le rompiste lo poco que le quedaba de cerebro

Tienes razón -dijo Hinata calmada, más tarde Byakun ya estaba de pie-

Bien vamos a ir con todo para ver nuestros límites, Izanamy Hinata usen todo mi poder porque yo iré con la intención de matarlos -dijo Byakun calmado y los dos asintieron, en el campo se vio un gran resplandor dorado entre los tres-

¡Modo Explosivo! -se escucho un fuerte grito entre ellos, de regreso a la segunda dimensión, en Korea se veía a Luck caminando directo a la aldea de los tigres, notó que la entrada estaba restaurada, había algunos lugares que se podían notar que estaban en reconstrucción, otros seguían destruidos cómo el palacio del centro, Luck siguió caminando mientras los tigres que se habían quedado lo vieron y le apuntaron con sus armas-

Algo identifícate -dijo un Tigre con una armadura de color blanca, en sus manos tenía una lanza de mango negro-

He venido para ver a alguien les subieron que se vayan de mi camino si no quieren morir -dijo Luck serio, algunos estaban retrocediendo un poco por la impresión-

¡No digas tonterías! -gritó un Tigre y avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe con su lanza de forma vertical ,Luck levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, se vivo y le dio una patada en la cara, Luck tomó la lanza y comenzó a girarla para quedar en guardia con ella, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe directo a un Tigre en el pecho con la punta del mango, se giró y le dio un golpe a un Tigre en el cuello con la guardia manteniendo alejada la hoja, ambos tigresa cayeron al suelo inconsciente mientras el esto lo veía-

Maldito ¿no tienes de morir? -dijo un Tigre sorprendido y asustado-

No, ya morí una vez -dijo Luck serio- ahora quítense de mi camino, los tigres no dijeron nada pero si le dieron espacio, Luck se acercó a uno y le sujeto del cuello para atraerlo- quiero que me digas dónde se encuentra Yanks el antiguo Guardián de los Tesoros sagrados

No lo sé del todo solo que un Guardián lo encerró en una prision el ha estado ahí desde que los Guardianes derrocaron al antiguo monarca -dijo el Tigre asustado, Luck lo soltó y se fue caminando un poco viendo la zona- la prision se encuentra por esa dirección es una montaña

Bien gracias -dijo Luck calmado y se fue caminando, camino por una hora hasta llegar a un montaña que había dicho el Tigre guardia anterior, vio a los lados notando que estaba muy abandonado el lugar, olfato un poco el aire y encontró un aroma, lo siguió hasta entrar a la prision, camino por un tiempo notando que las celdas en su mayoría estaban quemadas, destruidas y vacías- parece que alguien estuvo peleando aquí en ciertas ocasiones

Será mejor que me de prisa para hallar a ese sujeto -dijo Luck serio, recorrió todas las celdas hasta que escucho una respiración algo débil, vio una celda con los barrotes gruesos, solo levanto su mano derecha y apareció un resplandor azul cortando en pedazos la entrada, entró con calma y vio a un Tigre delgado, casi esquelético y con un brazo y sus dos piernas- finalmente te encuentro Yanks

¿Cómo sabes de mi? -dijo Yanks serio- ¿has venido para darme el golpe de gracia?

Por supuesto, pero antes quiero que hagas algo por mi -dijo Luck calmado- veras mi señora me pidió que hiciera algunos preparativos para la batalla final dentro de poco, para eso necesito tu ayuda

¿Que quieres de un viejo Tigre cómo yo? -dijo Yanks serio- ¿que hago para que me mates de una vez?

¿Por que estás tan huesudo? -dijo Luck sonriendo con burla- ¿cómo es que un gran Guerrero cómo tu termino aquí?

Fui vencido por el Guerrero del Sol, atacado, herido y torturado, no he comido y ne me he movido en meses, tampoco tengo mis poderes, solo me queda la muerte -dijo Yanks molesto-

Hmp que patético -dijo Luck calmado- prefieres la muerte antes de levantarte y pelear para salvar lo poco que te queda de dignidad -Yanks solo desvío la mirada molesto- te diré que haremos para que seas libre de una vez -se acercó y se agachó, Yanks estaba viendo al suelo y Luck suspiro, le sujeto el cuello y lo levanto- escúchame bien, quiero que me des los tesoros sagrados, di el conjuro y te prometo que te daré una muerte rápida

¿Para que quieres los tesoros sagrados? Lo único que te traerán son muerte y miseria -dijo Yanks serio- no sirven de mucho

Pero tienen el poder que se asemeja al poder un Guardián y eso es lo que necesito ahora -dijo Luck molesto- hay una fuerte amenaza allá afuera y quiero destruirlo, tu eres el único que tiene un poder que yo puedo usar

Bien -dijo Yanks serio- sé reconocer un deseo de venganza cuando lo veo, y tu muchacho tienes ojos podridos y sin vida cómo los míos

Estos ojos ya no tienen vida porque he muerto en el pasado -Luck solo a Yanks dejando que se quejara- ahora dilo hagamos el trato para que yo controle los tesoros date prisa

Cómo digas -dijo Yanks serio, Yanks sino algunas palabras en coreano dejando a Luck un poco impaciente, el cuerpo de Yanks se iluminó y luego fue Luck el cual comenzó a brillar levemente- está hecho, he dado el conjuro de liberación de los tesoros y ahora tu eres el dueño de esos poderes antiguos

¿Donde están? -dijo Luck serio-

Se encuentras enterrados en el palacio destruido del pueblo, los aldeanos creen que era mejor tenerlos cerca por cualquier duda -dijo Yanks serio- ya cumplí mi arte tu cumple la tuya

Cómo tu digas -dijo Luck serio- que la muerte te de lo que hacía falta en tu vida, descansa en paz -Luck hizo que su brazo derecho brillara en color azul y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberado una onda de energía-

Dile a mi esposa Suni, a mi hija Sun Hee que lo siento y las amo -dijo Yanks sonriendo, Luck asintió y le dio un ataque directo con su brazo, el brillo se mostró dentro de la celda y Luck salió de ahí con una mancha de sangre en su cara-

Hay que seguir -Luck solo camino de regreso a la aldea de los tigres, camino viendo el campo todos estaban retrocediendo viendo a Luck, siguió caminamos hasta que llegó al palacio destruido, movió escombros, rocas, madera quemada entre otras cosas, escucho un sonido y movió las orejas viendo a la derecha que había una caja en el suelo, la tomó en sus manos y la levanto, la abrió y dentro estaban doce collares con forma de diferentes elementos, los doce collares brillaron y se levantaron rodeando a Luck-

Yo Luck anterior Guerrero de Plata del Clan Shiba soy su dueño ahora, todos ustedes me sirven oso mi armadura -los collares brillaron y palpitaron- vengan todas -las gemas se juntaron en su cuerpo creando una armadura negra-

La armadura tenía un peto ajustado a su cuerpo de color negro, tenía dibujos en forma horizontal formando cuatro V desde el pecho a la cintura, el cuello del peto estaba levantando formando una V con borde azul, en la cintura tenía un cinturón negro con una ebilla redonda con un símbolo en forma de flamas de color azul, a los lados tenía protectores en forma ovalada algo chicos, en los brazos tenía protectores en los nudillos de forma cuadrada, tenía una protección desde la muñeca hasta los codos que terminaba en una forma triangular, en sus patas tenía la misma protección pero en forma cuadrada, la protección iba desde el empeine hasta las rodillas, toda la armadura era negra con detalles azules en los extremos, debajo usaba un traje blanco de combate, en su cabeza apareció un casco negro con tonos dorados, su protección iba cubriendo su frente y a los lados tenía una protección con la forma de su hocico-

Funcionó -dijo Luck calmado viendo su traje y armadura completos mientras irradiaba una energía azul clara- si puedo sentir la energía fluir de mi cuerpo - de su cuerpo salieron algunas cadenas y cayeron al suelo- si finalmente ocurrió, estoy vivo, je..jeje...jajaja ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estoy vivo de nuevo! -Luck se estaba riendo viendo al cielo y luego se calmo- Raizar finalmente tú y yo podremos terminar nuestra batalla

En otro lado de China Raizar estaba destruyendo una aldea con fuego, los aldeanos estaban corriendo asustado y gritando por el pánico, Raizar avanzó rápido y sujeto a un rinoceronte, lo sujeto del cuello no fuerza y le rompió los huesos del cuello, lo tiro a un lado y vio a los lados mostrando ojos color rojo, se giró y sujeto la hoja de una espada sin problemas, vio que frente a el estaba un lobo de color blanco sin su ojo derecho, Raizar sonrió y giró la espada hasta que la rompió en pedazos, extendió el brazo izquierdo sonriendo y el lobo se asusto-

Muere -dijo Raizar sonriendo y disparo una esfera de energía roja y negra, el lobo solo grito hasta que desapareció hecho cenizas, Raizar estaba riendo con fuerza viendo a los lados- si fantástico, finalmente he recuperado el máximo poder, bien Po en está dimensión y en cualquier otra juro que te mataré y no solo tu -abrió las manos mostrando que tenía cadenas en sus manos, las cadenas brillaron y cayeron al suelo formando varias piedras de energía con forma de animales- los demás Guardianes se sumarán a mi colección cómo los otros -entre las las piedras se veían las imágenes de Hinata dentro de una piedra en forma de Fénix, otra de James dentro de una piedra hecha de tortuga, Boa en una piedra hecha de cristal con forma de serpiente, también estaba Byakun en una piedra en forma de Tigre, por ultimo también estaba una piedra de Po pero con forma de dragón, por ultimo estaba una piedra en forma del sol y la luna-

No me importa quién sea mi oponente jamás dejaré que se meta en mi camino -dijo Raizar sonriendo y comenzó a reír, en el mundo de los espíritus Oogway estaba meditando debajo de un árbol de cerezos el solo-

Paz interior, paz interior, paz interior -decía Oogway sonriendo hasta que un pétalo de cerezo le cayó en la nariz- picazón en la nariz -movió la nariz y luego soplo alejando el pétalo un momento, respiró profundamente y el pétalo se le atoró en la nariz- achu -estornudo soltando él pétalo- ahora si paz interior -sonrió hasta que una espada con hoja de jade y una cadena en el mango avanzó hacia el- ¿Ahora que? -se irritó un momento y sujeto la espada con sus manos frente a su pecho, abrió los ojos viendo que una segunda espada iba hacia el, soltó la primera espada levantándola levemente, giró el báculo del ying y el yang que tenía con el, con la punta del báculo le dio un golpe a la primera espada lanzándola contra la segunda, las dos espadas chocaron y se quedaron flotando en el aire- Kai mi viejo amigo -frente a Oogway estaba una roca con forma de portón antiguo y ahí estaba Kai caminando y jalando las cadenas-

Maestro Oogway -dijo Kai sonriendo-

¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Nuestra batalla termino hace 500 años -dijo Oogway sorprendido-

Eso fue en el pasado, ahora estoy listo para la revancha -dijo Kai serio-

¿Por que te tardaste tanto tiempo? Jejejejej -Oogway se estaba riendo pero Kai se enojo y salto desde donde estaba, avanzó en medio del aire y corto una roca que estaba frente, avanzó entre la roca y giro dándole una patada a una espada lanzándola hacia Oogway, Oogway solo espero y salto esquivando el ataque, Kai llegó a la roca impactando con fuerza hasta casi destruirla- te has hecho fuerte

No es el único que entro aquí -se escuchó una voz sería y Oogway se dio la vuelta para ver a Tai Lung- ha pasado tiempo antiguo Maestro

¿Tai Lung? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Oogway sorprendido, Tai Lung estaba usando su pantalón morado, en la cintura llevaba una armadura negra con protección a los lados con una cinta negra sujetándolo, en el brazo izquierdo tenía una cadena con algunas piedras moradas, en el brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete con púas-

Vine a dar aquí cuando la Guerrera Dragón me elimino -dijo Tai Lung molesto-

No, yo me refiero a qué haces tu aquí, pensé que estabas en el infierno -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Claro muy gracioso -dijo Tai Lung enojado, en su cuerpo apareció una aura de color morada, avanzó rápido contra el y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía en una fuerte onda de energía, Oogway solo salto a un lado, se giró y le dio un golpe a Tai Lung lanzándolo contra Kai, Tai Lung se giró y cayó de pie-

Los dos se han vuelto a muy fuertes -dijo Oogway sonriendo, giró su báculo y creo un símbolo chino, lo lanzó con un leve golpe, el ataque avanzó y golpeo a los dos dejando que cayeran de rodillas-

Jajaja si perfecto ese tipo de técnicas ya no me hacen efecto gracias por el entrenamiento Maestro Kai -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo, dejando a Oogway poco sorprendido-

Sabes estar aquí por unos cuantos años te enseña un par de cosas -dijo Kai sonriendo- he tomado todos y cada uno de los chin de los antiguos maestros -Tai Lung y Kai mostraron sus cadenas con piedras hechas de jade con la figura de diferentes animales-

Y yo he tomado los chi de cada uno de los guerreros que han caído aquí por la pelea contra los Los Guardianes -dijo Tai Lung riendo-

No -dijo Oogway sorprendido y deprimido-

Si -dijo Kai sonriendo- ahora cuando tome tu chi será el poder que necesitamos para salir de este maldito mundo

Cuando estemos en el otro mundo destruiremos todo y yo tomaré el chi de los Guardianes -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo-

Ninguno de los dos entiende, mientras más toman menos tienen -dijo Oogway deprimido-

¡A mi me robaron mi vida y mis sueños! -Tai Lung gritó molesto- si yo no hubiera encontrado a Kai, y le contara sobre mis deseos de venganza jamás me hubiera entrenado, ahora mismo también estaría en su colección cómo una piedra

Resulta que los dos tenemos más en común de lo que pensábamos -dijo Kai sonriendo- los dos vamos a destruir tus recuerdos, tus más antiguas enseñanzas ahora mismo tus destruiremos -Kai sujeto sus espadas y las calvo en dos piedras de gran tamaño, con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a lanzarlas hacia Oogway, Oogway giró su báculo y comenzó a formar un símbolo del ying y el yang, Kai lanzó las rocas y estás impactaron con el símbolo de Oogway creando una onda de energía dorada que destruyo la mayoría del campo, Tai Lung avanzó entre las rocas y llego con Oogway dandole una patada justo en el caparazón lanzándolo contra Kai, Kai lanzó sus cadenas y sujeto a Oogway del cuerpo- bien hecho aprendiz

De nada Maestro -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo- al fin saldremos de aquí

Ahora Oogway con tu chi tendré la fuerza para salir de este mundo, y tu no estarás ahí para detenerme -dijo Kai serio y extendió los brazos creando chi verde y convirtiendo a Oogway en piedra poco a poco-

Oh viejo amigo nunca fue mi destino detenerte -dijo Oogway calmado- ese trabajo le pertenece a alguien más y tu Tai Lung me temo que puedo ver tu destino y lo que te espera es algo muy malo, peor que la muerte misma

Muere y cállate de una vez -dijo Tai Lung serio-

Le dejo la responsabilidad a alguien más -dijo Oogway sonriendo antes de convertirse en piedra completamente, Kai retrajo sus manos y las puso en su pecho dejando que su cuerpo brillara en energía verde- entonces lo encontraré y lo destruire -Kai vio la piedra de tortuga y sonrío- ¡Vámonos! -Tai Lung se quedó a su lado y Kai golpeo el suelo liberando una gran cantidad de energía verde, el lugar brillo creando un gran campo hasta que los dos desaparecieron en el campo de energía, en otro lado Bianca e Iza estaban de regreso en el Valle, James, Boa, Tigresa, Po y los maestros del palacio de Jade estaban hablando entre ellos sonriendo, pero en poco tiempo Kai y Tai Lung aparecieron en un campo vacío-

En la otra dimensión Izanamy y Hinata estaban en el cuarto juntos los dos parecían que estaban cambiándose de ropa, Hinata se puso sus vendas en el pecho mientras Izanamy se quitó otras vendas con leves manchas de sangre, Hinata se puso un pantalón negro con cintas doradas en sus tobillos y cintura, se puso una camisa roja de bordes dorados con una playera negra debajo, también en las manos tenía muñequeras color negras de bordes rojos, Izanamy se puso un pantalón negro con cintas azules en los tobillos, se puso una camisa negra sin mangas de bordes azul oscuro con el cuello levantando, en la cintura tenía una cinta azul con los extremos atados y dejándolos libres, encima tenía puesta una gabardina blanca de bordes rojos y un relieve de flamas rojas en la cola con el símbolo de la familia en la espalda, en sus brazos tenía vendas azules cómo muñequeras-

Estoy listo -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata asintió calmada y los dos salieron para toparse con Byakun el cual estaba usando un traje casi similar al de Hinata pero la camisa era azul con bordes amarillos, sus sientas eran amarillas y en la espalda tenía un relieve de rayos amarillos-

Todo este tiempo nos preparamos para esto -dijo Byakun serio, los tres asintieron y se fueron de ahí, tardaron un ratos y llegaron con Po, James y Boa a una montaña donde se veía un agujero en el aire con forma de grieta se podía ver una arcoiris dentro-

Bien el agujero entre dimensiones está abierto, Susanoo acaba de entrar ahí mismo -dijo Po serio- yo me quedaré aquí y proteger el agujero para que las energías no salgan, solo tienen una hora no vayan a fallar

Gracias por la confianza -dijo Hinata con burla-

Cuídense mucho cuando entren ahí -dijo Boa calmada- señenlo como puedan y recuerden todos los ataques estarán poco contenidos así que den el máximo

No te preocupes -dijo Byakun calmado, los tres estaban por entrar, en la segunda dimensión estaba meditando debajo de un árbol cuando sintió un olor en el aire-

Sangre -dijo Luck serio, se levantó y vio al cielo notando el atardecer- ya es hora, tengo que irme rápido, solo espero que Shibari Mangetsu este ahí o todas las esperanzas se perderán -en el palacio de Jade Shifu estaba serio viendo las escaleras temiendo lo peor, los aldeanos seguían no sus vidas pacíficas, Suni se había quedado en el palacio con Tigresa mientras Li hablaba y trataba de conocer más a Po, Los Guardianes que quedaban eran Boa, James, Iza y Bianca, estaban sintiendo el aire cuando Kai y Tai Lung llegaron al mundo de los vivos, por otro lado Raizar estaba sonriendo acercándose a la zona, el estaba parado justo en una montaña no muy lejos de ahí viendo todo-

¡Ha llegado el momento de la batalla final! -dijeron Hinata, Byakun e Izanamy viendo el campo-


	122. Chapter 122

**__**El ejército de piedra**__**

Kia y Tai Lung estaban llegando al mundo de los vivos usando el chi de Oogway, los dos estaban cansados y un poco mareados mientras un ganso y un conejo estaban cultivando cuando los vieron algo asustados-

¿En donde estamos? -dijo Kai serio viendo a los lados y luego noto al ganso- ¿que lugar es este?

La granja de mi primo -dijo el ganso asustado-

Ese...no es...¿Tai Lung? -dijo el conejo temblando de miedo mientras Tai Lung solo sonrió y camino un poco-

Si finalmente he regreso después de mucho tiempo -dijo Tai Lung riendo un poco- estoy vivo

Que el mundo tiemble -dijo Kai sonriendo- ¡Kai ha regresado!

¿Quien? Dijeron el ganso y el concejo confundidos mientras Tai Lung se quedó un poco alejado-

Kai, la bestia de la venganza, la bestia de jade, creador de viudas -dijo Kai sorprendido y confundido, los dos granjeros solo negaron con la cabeza sin entender- hace 500 años trabajaba con Oogway

¡Ah el Maestro Oogway! -dijo el conejo sonriendo-

Si buen Maestro algo extraño -dijo el ganso sonriendo-

¡Cállense! -Kai gritó molesto y los dos se abrazaron mientras el ganso puso varios huevos del miedo haciendo reír un poco a Tai Lung- si todavía conocen a Oogway eso quiere decir que sus enseñanzas todavía siguen vivas

Si y se donde se encuentran sus alumnos -dijo Tai Lung serio- todos se encuentran en el palacio de Jade ahí es donde Oogway dejó todas sus enseñanzas y ahí se encuentra la única Guerrera que puede detenerlos

Je, una mujer no hay nada de que temer -dijo Kai riendo- bien enviaré a mis piezas de jade, puedo sentir qué hay muchos chi en este mundo, todos son muy fuertes si jejeje -sus ojos estaban brillando de color verde jade y vio a los lados- ¿Que es esto? Hay un chi lleno de maldad es muy poderoso

No se a quien pertenezca pero yo solo quiero ir y vengarme de la Guerrera Dragón -dijo Tai Lung serio-

Tranquilízate primero y piensa las cosas primero -dijo Kai serio- aún no tenemos el poder suficiente para enfrentar a un Guardián por eso primero hay que evaluar sus fuerzas -tomó algunas de sus piedras y las hizo levitar mientras expulsaban un brillo verde-

Bien en ese caso -Tai Lung tomó una piedra y sonrío- trata de ver que tan poderosos son, derrótalos con toda tu fuerza -Tai Lung lanzó la piedra mientras Kai solo giro su espada y le dio un golpe a cada piedra lanzándola al aire-

Busquen a los Guerreros y pruébenlos -dijo Kai calmado, las piedras tomaron sus formas de animes y avanzaron por el cielo, mientras tanto en el Valle todos estaban hablando en el patio, pero solo estaban los Guardianes-

Entonces ¿no encontraron nada sobre Raizar? -dijo Po calmado-

No, todas las aldeas destruidas y los Guerreros que vivían ahí desaparecidos, dicen que solo los toda y estos pierden su forma física convirtiéndose en polvo -dijo Bianca sería- no me explico qué clase de técnica está utilizando

No solo eso, las técnicas, la energía y las identidades que siento son cómo varias mezcladas -dijo Iza sorprendida- ¿qué rayos está pasando?

Creo tener una idea -dijo Po calmado- las energías que sentimos fueron varias en un solo cuerpo, pero la energía maligna que parece es casi parecida a la es Izanamy pero más feroz -los demás estaban asintiendo- creo que alguien pudo tomar la apariencia de Izanamy en algún momento, su poder debe estar mezclado con los de otros Guerreros

¿Pero cómo es que el poder de varios Guerreros se pueden sentir en ese cuerpo? -dijo Boa confundida- eso es lo que no entiendo

Debe absorberlos -dijo James calmado- según los testimonios dicen que apenas los toca y estos desaparecen dejando cenizas, cuando un Guerrero muere su poder queda flotando en el aire o bien se desintegra en la nada

Pero este poder debe pasar a Raizar cuando los ataque, por eso sentimos todos los poderes mezclados el roba esos poderes y los suma al suyo -dijo Iza sorprendida- Raizar solo debe ser un cuerpo hecho de energía

Posiblemente sea Ras -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- Ras era quien más odiaba a Izanamy, de seguro armo todo esto para vengarse de el

Es un buen punto -dijo Iza calmada- alguien debe estar manipulando a Raizar haciendo que mate a la gente y roba sus poderes, Ras creo a Raizar para que haga que el honor de Izanamy sea destruido

Todo esto es bastante confuso -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿que clase de ser es Raizar? ¿Y porque busca tanto poder? -todos estaban algo molestos tratando de concentrarse mientras Li y Suni los estaban viendo algo preocupados-

Oye una pregunta lo que ellos hacen no es muy peligroso ¿verdad? -dijo Li preocupado-

Te diré la verdad lo que hacen es muy peligroso -dijo Suni calmada- y no hay nadie mejor capacitado para este trabajo que ellos -Li solo apretó los dientes algo preocupado- los he visto pelear estaba al borde infarto cuando a Tigresa caer rendida pero me sentí aliviada viendo que sus amigos la estaban protegiendo, ellos son guerreros pero también son amigos y se protegen

Es cómo ella dice -dijo Shifu calmado llegando con ellos- mi hijo ha crecido rodeado de sus compañeros y no importa que tanto pase siempre encuentra nuevos amigos que lo ayudan a protegerse siempre

Ya veo -dijo Li sorprendido, todos seguían hablando mientras James estaba viendo el suelo-

¿Por que soy el único que no tiene su forma de Maestro? -dije James calmado viendo el suelo- ¿es por que soy negro es eso? -todos lo estaban viendo confusos más Boa- es porque soy negro

Hay no seas baboso yo también soy blanco y negro -dijo Po sonriendo- sabes creo que te sobre esfuerzas pero no consigues nada por tu impaciencia

Además no eres el único que no ha ganado su Nivel Maestro James, yo también estoy peleando para conseguirlo -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Yo también lo tengo pero según Izanamy está incompleto -dijo Tigresa viendo sus manos- ¿a que se referirá? -se escucho un llanto de una especie de cachorro y todos giraron para ver a Iza acostada en el suelo cómo se estuviera deprimida, con las orejas abajo y unos grandes y brillantes, Bianca por su parte estaba acostada viendo el cielo deprimida- hay perdón

Lo extraño mucho pero mucho -dijo Iza deprimida, los demás solo sonrieron mientras Bianca estaba viendo el cielo y ahí noto una silueta extraña, se levantó y siguió mirando hacia arriba tratando de ver qué pasaba- ¿que sucede?

Creo que estoy viendo...a alguien en el cielo -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

¿Que dices? -dijo Tigresa confundida levantando la mirada y vio al cielo notando una sombra en todo el cielo, todos se pusieron en guardia cuando se escucho un fuerte estruendo y el suelo tembló un poco, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y luego el temblor aumento de fuerza-

Está temblando con mucha fuerza -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

¿Que son esos sonidos? -dijo James sorprendido, en el cielo se vio la silueta del tigre negro y luego desapareció- ¿eso fue un tigre?

Eso creo -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

El suelo tembló y el cielo se iluminó -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿qué rayos está pasando?

Debe ser esa Neo Dimension de la que hablo Hinata -dijo Iza sorprendida- la pelea no debe tardar en comenzar

Me pregunto si la pelea también afectara otras dimensiones y no sola está -dijo Bianca calmada, todos estaban viendo al cielo esperando una respuesta cuando Po vio al frente notando un resplandor verdad Jade-

Siento las energías de algunos guerreros cerrándose -dijo Boa sería- también siento una energía más grande que las otras

Creo que está energía ya la había sentido antes -dijo Iza sería, los animales de jade apareció y se materializaron en el Valle de La Paz, el Ke Pe hecho de piedra de jade apareció junto a ellos rugiendo- ¡Ese es Ke Pa!

Pero sé supone que nosotros lo matamos -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, los animales se pusieron a atacar el Valle destruyendo algunos lugares, los animales estaban corriendo asustados y todos se acercaron a ver- ¿quién tiene una idea?

Tengo una, Iza, Bianca y yo nos hacemos cargo de Ke Pa -dijo Po serio- los demás detengan a ese extraño ejército verde -los demás asintieron-

¡Nivel Maestro! -gritaron Iza, Tigresa, Bianca y Po pasando a sus respectivas formas de maestros-

Modo Guardián -dijo James aburrido mientras liberaba su energía igual que Boa y se transformaron- detesto mi vida

Ya no seas tan negativo -dijo Boa molesta, los cinco Furiosos fueron Tigresa, James y Boa corriendo hacia los animales de jade, Po Bianca e Iza fueron corriendo entre los tejados hasta que llegaron con Ke Pa, Po gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando alas de fuego y pasó a su forma de fénix, Iza gritó y libero energía azul oscura creando una loba de energía del mismo color de su pelaje-

Llevemos a Ke Pa a otro lado donde no cause problemas -dijo Iza sería-

Entendido -dijeron los demás, Iza avanzó corriendo y la loba sujeto el cuerpo de Ke Pa, lo sujeto del cuello y del pecho para comenzar a empujarlo, Bianca corrió y salto hasta llegar al hombro de la loba de energía, concentro rayos en sus manos y salto, llegando con Ke Pa y le dio un golpe directo en la cara causando una explosión, Iza gritó y levanto a Ke Pa para lanzarlo a otro extremo, Po avanzó en su fénix hecho completamente de energía y le dio un golpe directo a Ke Pa, expulsó más fuego y lo fue empujando hasta que lo saco Del Valle dejando que se estrellara en el bosque-

Aquí pelearemos mejor -dijo Po serio viendo a Ke Pa el cual se comenzó a levantar rugiendo- parece que estuviera hecho de jade

No te distraigas panda -dijo Bianca sería mientras ella estaba en el hombro derecho de la loba de energía- debemos atacarlo con todo -Po solo asintió y las dos bestias de energía avanzaron, en el valle vieron que los animales de jade se quedaron en fila viendo a Los furioso y luego a los Guardianes-

¡Enemigos de la justicia preparense para...! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo saltando desde un tejado y luego uno de los animales de jade la vio dejándola sorprendida- no manches...son de verdad -todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron- ¿qué onda con estos tipos verdes? -James avanzó corriendo, lanzó una patada pero un tejón levanto su hará no deteniendo la patada, Víbora y Boa avanzaron y lo sujetaron con sus cuerpos y James le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando una onda de sonido-

¡Buaaaaa jajaja! -James gritó y se sujetó la mano llorando- ¡Está hecho de piedra! Son como una especie de Zombies de Jade

¿Zombies de Jade? -dijo Tigresa confundida junto a Mono-

¡Jadembies! -dijeron Tigresa y Mono sonriendo, el puerco espin tomó sus propias púas y las disparo con un arco, Mono saltó y Tigresa sujeto las púas con sus manos y las desvío al suelo, avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada en el pecho, Mono se giró y le aplastó la cabeza con sus manos y pies, Puerco espin se levantó y le dio una patada a Mono alejándolo un poco, otro tejón avanzó y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en la cabeza con una vara dejándola estrellada en el techo-

Hay eso me dolió -dijo Tigresa adolorida, se levantó y vio a los tejones- esperen ya se quienes son ellos -los tejones giraron sosteniéndose de sus caras y le dieron una patada a Grulla y a Víbora lanzándolos a otro lado- son los hermanos tejones gemelos con su técnica del doble Bo -un tejón avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical, pero Tigresa sujeto la vara con sus manos, la doblo y le dio una patada al tejón alejándolo- y aquel...es -vio al puerco espin disparando sus púas como si fueran flechas, disparo una púa y Grulla la sujetó con sus patas, le dio la vuelta y la desvío a otro lado, Mantis solo avanzó y trato de golpearlo pero el puerco espin solo se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe con una púa-

Si es el Maestro Puerco espin -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, el puerco espin saltó al tejado donde estaba ella, tomó una de sus púas y la puso en su arco, disparo dos pero Mono se puso frente a ella sujetando la púa con sus patas y luego la lanzó de regreso-

Pero sé supone que murió hace como cien años -dijo Mono sorprendido, Tigresa avanzó y tomó la segunda púa para lanzarla contra Puerco Espin dandole en la mano haciendo que soltara la púa que tenía-

Son leyendas vivientes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No creo que estén vivos -dijo Boa sorprendida, puerco espin avanzó y le dio una patada a Tigresa en el estomago, la envistió y la estrelló en el techo de su casa mientras le sujetaba la garganta-

Me está ahorcando el Maestro puerco espin -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se escucho un impacto y se vio como James y un tejón cayeron por el agujero de la casa llegando hasta el restaurante-

Aún no entiendo que le ve ella a al panda -dijo Ping algo molesto picando vegetales- tan solo se enamora de él por una pasión de amor y al siguiente es su amante que locos están los dos -se escucho un impacto y Ping grito sorprendido viendo que Tigresa y James estaban peleando contra un tejón y Puerco espin- ¿Tigresa que está pasando?

Perdóname papa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, levantó el brazo derecho bloqueando un golpe del no, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza al tejón lanzándolo a otro lado, James avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo al puerco espin, lo alejo y Boa avanzó para darle un golpe al puerco espin en el cuerpo dejándolo enterrado en el suelo- James Boa tornado de fuego ya -los tres se alejaron y se colocaron frente a Ping, Tigresa extendió su brazo derecho creando fuego, James extendió su brazo izquierdo y Boa abrió la boca, los tres liberaron un tornado de fuego golpeando a los dos Maestros, los demás Furiosos o golpearon al ultimo y lo dejaron estrellarse con los demás, los ocho les saltaron encima y los sujetaron-

Los tenemos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las estatuas comenzaron a reírse un poco dejando sorprendidos a todos, en otro extremo, Bianca gritó y cayó viendo el cuerpo de Ke Pa, extendió sus brazo derecho librando una esfera de rayos azul y plateada, lanzó otro golpe y libero más esferas de rayos, los ataques avanzaron chocando con el cuerpo de Ke Pa causando una explosión ligera, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe a Ke Pa, el fénix abrió sus alas y comenzó a girar creando un tornado de fuego que elevó a Ke Pa en el aire, por ultimo Iza disparo una esfera de energía que le dio a Ke Pa causando una explosión y cayó al suelo dejando una onda de sonido, Iza solo avanzó en su forma de energía y lo sujetó del cuerpo-

Bien ya lo tengo contenido -dijo Iza sonriendo, Ke Pa solo río un poco sorprendiéndolos- ¿esa es su voz?

No...-dijo Po sorprendido- esa voz es de...-con Tigresa y los otros ellos estaban viendo que los maestros de jade los estaban viendo y riendo-

Ya los veo Guardianes -dijo Kai sonriendo- sus chi pronto serán míos -todos vieron como las estatuas estaban hablando-

¿Están hablando? -dijo James sorprendido- ¿cual?

No sé cuál todos están hablando -dijo Boa irritada-

Waou tienen razón que tétrico -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- deberíamos intentarlo tal vez nosotros asustemos

Bueno si vamos a hablar al mismo tiempo hay que planear primero lo que diremos si no no asustaremos solo será estupido -dijo Mantis calmado viendo a las estatuas-

¡Ellos no están hablando tontos! ¡Soy yo el que está hablando a través de ellos, Kai! -dijo Kai molesto-

¿Quien? -dijeron todos mientras Shifu estaba viendo desde la entrada-

No, ya ya ya -Kai se molestó un poco y luego hizo que los guerreros de jade fueran de regreso con el, lo mismo pasó con Ke Pa, Tai Lung lo había llamado y lo regresó-

¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Parece que tenemos más enemigos de lo pensado -dijo Po sorprendido-

Que loco -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Él hizo poof y el poder hizo poof y luego más poof -dijo Tigresa sorprendida mientras Shifu se acercaba a ellos- ¿Maestro shifu que fue todo eso?

Mmm Kai, Kai, Kai -dijo Shifu serio- ¡Kai! -sonrió y luego bajo las orejas- no, no me suena -todos fueron regresando al palacio-

¡Tigresa Lotto! -Li gritó asustado y se acercó corriendo para verlos- ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿No les pasó nada?!

Tranquilo papa es algo de siempre es la rutina -dijo Po calmado-

Pero casi los matan ahí abajo -dijo Li sorprendido y preocupado-

Tranquilo suegro es algo normal para nosotros tratamos este tipo de amenazas siempre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien ¿también ese sujeto llamado Kai estaba manipulando a Ke Pa?

No, quien estaba manipulando a Ke Pa era Tai Lung -dijo Po serio y los cinco Maestros del palacio de Jade se sorprendieron igual que Tigresa-

Pero eso es imposible Tigresa lo elimino con su llave dactilar -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Yo tampoco entiendo que está pasando pero creo que ese sujeto llamado Kai es la clave -dijo Po serio- padre dime ¿sabes quién es?

No lo sé Po, pero lo mejor es entrar y buscar entre los rollos tal vez encontremos algo -dijo Shifu calmado, los furiosos, Tigresa y Po estaba revisando los rollos y pergaminos al igual que Shifu- rayos no encuentro nada, es difícil encontrar algo con tanta sabiduría escrita por aquí

Esto es un desastre -dijo Bianca calmada leyendo un pergamino y lo tiró a un lado- ¿así que tratamos con sujetos que escaparon del otro mundo?

Es algo extraño de decir pero si -dijo Boa calmada leyendo un pergamino-

¿En donde está? -dijo Shifu un poco desesperado buscando un pergamino en la parte superior de todos- aquí está -tomó un pergamino verde y bajo para mostrarlo- observen, encontraremos las respuestas en el interior -abrió el pergamino que y comenzó a moverlo para dar lo que tenía dentro, abrió el rollo y se sorprendió de tener la hoja en blanco en el primer tramo- ¿que? ¡Está en blanco! ¿Es una broma? No otra vez -los maestros del palacio de Jade se quejaron pero los furiosos no entendieron-

Esperen perdón -dijo Shifu sonriendo abriendo más el pergamino- aquí está se los leo, está escrito con la letra de Oogway, hace tiempo tuve un hermano

¿Oogway tenía un hermano? -dijo Mono confundido-

Que lindo una historia -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se acercó un más a ellos-

De armas, hermano de hermanas -dijo Shifu sonriendo- perdón, dice hermano de armas

¿Y si mejor lo desenrolla todo? -dijo Mantis calmado, Shifu lo vio irritado y abrió las el pergamino-

 _ _Yo era un joven Guerrero ambicioso un comandaba un ejército__ -en el rollo aparecieron imágenes de Oogway junto a un gran ejército- _ _y a mi lado combatía Kai, mi amigo más cercano__ -Kai apareció entre las imágenes corriendo con una lanza en sus manos- u _ _n día fuimos emboscados yo quede mal herido mi amigo me cargo durante días buscando ayuda__ -entre las imágenes Kai estaba cargando a Oogway en medio de la nieve- _ _hasta que llegamos a una aldea secreta en lo alto de las montañas -__ más imágenes aparecieron mostrando una aldea en una montaña- _ _una antiguo lugar de curación, una aldea de pandas__ -todos se sorprendieron y Po se acercó sorprendido-

¡¿Pandas?! -Hinata gritó sorprendida sostenida en los hombros de Po-

 _ _Si pandas__ -dijo Oogway feliz- __pandas que usaron el poder del chi para curarme__ -las imágenes de pandas los mostraron expulsando un brillo dorado de sus manos y el cuerpo de Oogway brillo hasta que se curó- __me enseñaron como dar chi -__ Oogway imito el movimiento de los pandas y libero chi dejando que árbol floreciera por completo, pero en eso apareció la imagen de Kai con ojos verdes- __pero Kai quería ese poder para sí mismo, encontró que lo que podía darse podía arrebatarse__ -kai extendió los brazos y libero chi verde Jade que sujeto a un panda y lo atrajo convirtiéndolo en piedra, Oogway avanzó y le dio una patada, los dos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos quedando en guardia- __yo tuve que detenerlo__ -Kai gritó y avanzó corriendo, los dos estaban peleando liberando energía en cada golpe- __Nuestra batalla sacudió la tierra y al final desterré a Kai al reino de los espíritus__ -al final solo quedó Oogway y Kai estaba en otra imagen entre el cielo- __de regresar al reino de los espíritus solo podrá ser detenido por un verdadero maestro del chi__

¿Un Maestro del chi? -dijo Tigresa confundida y luego vio a Shifu- ¡Como usted!

¡¿Yo?! -Shifu gritó sorprendido- pero apenas hago florecer una flor necesito otros treinta años y una cueva -Shifu estaba nervioso-

Necesitamos un maestro del chi -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Pero cada vez que Kai enfrente a un maestro y le robe el chi se hará más poderoso -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Lo mismo pasa con Raizar, si los dos roban chi de la misma forma los dos se harán imparables -dijo Bianca molesta, Po se acercó a los pergaminos y vio la imagen de los pandas maestros del chi-

Yo puedo enseñarte hijo -dijo Li sonriendo-

¿Tú sabes hacer esto? -dijo Po confundido-

Si, soy un panda -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Claro, por eso es que el universo lo trajo aquí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención- nos puede enseñar la técnica

Claro que si, lo único que tienen hacer es ir a casa conmigo, lo eres mi hijo y Tigresa es tu esposa estoy deacuerdo, Po tienes que redescubrir lo que significa ser un panda -dijo Li sonriendo-

Espera no soy una panda, soy una tigresa la técnica no funcionará conmigo -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Puede que si, Tigresa tú ya sabes quién eres y encontraste el Nivel Maestro, tan solo es una técnica podrías tener una posibilidad -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si, los dos aprenderán a vivir como panda, a dormir como panda -dijo Li sonriendo- comer como panda -movió su propia barriga sonriendo- el reto de los 103 dumplings solo fueron el aperitivo

Sabía que tenía más potencial de comer en exceso -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No, no creo que sea una buena idea -dijo Suni nerviosa- Li piensa las cosas con claridad, es decir puede que Tigresa ni aprenda la técnica, Shifu ¿tu que opinas?

Creo que los dos deberían ir -dijo Shifu nervioso- no complace la idea de que Po esté con el pero es la seguridad de toda China de la que estamos hablando

Quizás del mundo -dijo Boa sería, Suni bajo las orejas nerviosa-

Mama, tu escuchaste lo que Shifu dijo sobre lo que escribió Oogway solo puede detenerlo un maestro del chi -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Ellas tiene razón Suni, ser maestros del chi es lo que necesitamos -dijo Po serio- y para lograr completar el verdadero Nivel Maestro necesitamos descubrir en serio quienes somos, Tigresa necesita descubrir algo más algo que la limita y yo también

Está bien -dijo Suni nerviosa- pero se llevan a Hinata y quiero que la pobrecita este a salvo -Hinata estaba asintiendo sonriendo- les prepare el almuerzo

Si viaje familiar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, más tarde Li, Tigresa, Po, Tigresa y Hinata estaban caminando para salir Del Valle con maletas de viaje en sus espaldas-

¿De verdad cree que Po y Tigresa logren aprender la maestría del chi? -dijo Víbora calmada-

No -dijeron James, Iza, Bianca y Boa calmados y Shifu les una mirada de enojo-

No importa lo que yo crea, si no lo que crea el universo -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Ósea que no -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Shifu bajo las orejas molesto-

¿Y que vamos a hacer? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Tú vas a ira descubrir dónde está Kai -dijo Shifu serio- sigue el rastro de esas criaturas de Jade pero no lo enfrentes Kai se hace más fuerte con cada oponente que derrota

¿Por que yo? ¿Es porque pregunte? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

No, es porque vuelas -dijo Shifu sonriendo- ¡Ve! -gritó y señaló al cielo con su bastón, Mantis aprovechó y se subió al gordo de Grulla-

Te hubieras cerrado el pico -dijo Mantis riendo un poco-

Y lleva al Mantis -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

¿Que? ¡No! -Mantis estaba nervioso y Grulla se rió- ¿es por qué pregunte?

Si -dijo Shifu sonriendo, Grulla se rió un poco y salió volando con Mantis deprimido en su sombrero-

Hasta para reírse de burla es un poco afeminado -dijo Boa sorprendida- es increíble que haya dormido con el -Grulla estaba volando alejándose-

Eso demuestra que tienes bajas espectativas con los hombres -dijo Bianca sonriendo y Boa se quedó sorprendida, olfateo un poco y vio al cielo, Iza estaba acariciando a Isaac un momento cuando sintió un olor en el aire- ¿Iza lo hueles?

Si, huele a sangre -dijo Iza sería- el mismo olor que emana de Raizar

Pero también se siente un olor extra -dijo James calmado- pero no lo reconozco -Isaac se quedo sorprendido-

Yo no sé...porque pero es un...olor que me hace muy feliz -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Este olor...-Iza se sorprendió y se tapo la boca para llorar un poco- Luck...-los demás la vieron un poco confundidos- no puede...ser...-Luck estaba avanzando corriendo saltando de rama en rama hasta que vio a lo lejos el Valle de La Paz-

Solo espera un poco más Iza cuando esto termine espero que los dos podamos estar juntos -dijo Lucy serio-


	123. Chapter 123

**__**La aldea de los pandas**__**

Tigresa, Po, Li y Hinata estaban caminando saliendo Del Valle, todos estaban caminando mientras Hinata estaba viendo a Li un momento-

¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Por que me ves tanto? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Es que estoy pensando si vamos a la aldea de los pandas ¿como se verán las mujeres pandas? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida- es decir si ven al maestro Po se podrían enamorar

Pero yo ya estoy casado no debe haber problemas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Cierto cierto pero cuando las pandas estén en celo podrían lanzarte sobre ti -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- y no voy a dejar que un montón de gordas se acerquen a mi panda -Tigresa sacó un pincel y algo de tinta, se acercó y comenzó a escribir algo en la frente de Po-

¿Que estás haciendo? -dijo Po confundido-

Tan solo un recordatorio o aviso para las hembras que te vean pasar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se alejó un momento y sonrío- ya está -en la frente de Po decía "propiedad de Tigresa"- hay cuantas ganas tenía de hacer eso -Li y Po solo sonrieron confundidos-

Si y no es diferentes a su mordida de amor -dijo Po algo intranquilo- todavía no me puedo sentar -Tigresa asintió sonriendo-

Y así debe ser -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los cuatro siguieron su camino, pasaron por un puente encima de un gran abismo, Hinata estaba siendo abrazada por Tigresa mientras Po ayudaba a Tigresa a cruzar el puente, siguieron caminando aún en la noche, Tigresa estaba cargando a Hinata en sus brazos, la pequeña Hinata estaba dormida mientras Po estaba cargando a Tigresa en sus brazos, Po estaba sonriendo viéndolas dormir en sus brazos mientras caminaba en las rocas junto a Li-

¿Me cargas hijo? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Caminale viejo -dijo Po serio y siguió caminando dejando a Li más cansado, siguieron caminando por un desierto, Po protegía a Tigresa y a Hinata con su cuerpo de los fuertes vientos y arena, siguieron así hasta llegar a una montaña con algunos árboles de cerezos, todos estaban cansados mientras Tigresa y Hinata veían las hojas pasar, los dos pandas se sentaron un momento a descansar mientras veían a las dos Tigresa ver la montaña rodeada de plantas-

Debo decírtelo hijo -dijo Li sonriendo- eres muy afortunado

¿Por que padre? -dijo Po calmado-

Estas casado con una linda chica, amorosa y buena cocinera, me recuerda un poco a tu madre excepto por el apetito -dijo Li sonriendo, Po sonrio viendo a Tigresa un momento- espero que tu y ella puedan tener hijos

Descuida padre los habrá -dijo Po sonriendo, buscó entre las maletas algo de comida hasta que escucho que una rama se rompió y se levantó quedando en guardia- padre quédate aquí un momento

¿Que pasa? ¿Algo malo? -dijo Li nervioso mientras Tigresa se acercaba a los dos, Po se acercó a unas ramas y salt, se escucho como golpeo algo y este soltó un grito-

¡HAAAAAY! ¡Estupido idiota! -se escucho un grito de mujer y apareció Suni detrás de unas rocas sujetándose el ojo derecho-

¿Mama? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno aparentemente mi yerno me dejo tuerta -dijo Suni algo molesta mientras Po estaba detrás de La calmado y de brazos cruzados- bueno estaba pensando que quizás los pandas no estarían de acuerdo en que una Tigresa llegara a sus tierras ¿qué tal si te atacan? ¿O si atacan a la pequeña Hinata? ¿O si no tienen la comida que te gusta? No puedo dejar que les pase algo malo -Suni se cruzó de brazos mientras Po y Tigresa tenían una mirada de sospecha- mi presencia es vital para esta misión

¿Es la misión o vienes para verme? -dijo Li sonriendo levantando y moviendo las cejas-

Vine por mi hija -dijo Suni calmada y Li bajo las orejas deprimido-

Bueno lamento decirte esto preciosa pero no podemos compartir la ubicación de la aldea con nadie -dijo Li nervioso- esto...

¿Piensas que como soy mujer no sé guardar un secreto? -dijo Suni molesta pero Po soltó una leve risa y Suni lo vio molesta-

Perdón me trague un insecto...cofjaja cof cof no puede...guardar secretos...cof cof vieja bruja -dijo Po entre tocidos falsos- ¿alguien tiene un menta?

Yo puedo guardar secretos es decir estuve teniendo una vida secreta que ni mi hija me conocía -dijo Suni calmada y Tigresa asintió calmada- puedo con esto

Bien entiendo, además sería muy grosero hacer que regreses caminando -dijo Li sonriendo-

Si, hojala fuera un ganso como Ping así regresaría volando -dijo Suni calmada-

¿Mi papá/ el señor Ping puede volar? -dijeron Tigresa y Hinata sorprendidas-

Es un ave querida -dijo Suni algo decepcionado tallando su cara, siguieron con su camino, pasaron por un acantilado, Suni estaba abrazada de Tigresa mientras Tigresa hacía lo que podía para caminar de forma lateral, Po estaba cargando a Hinata en sus brazos y caminaba con cuidado siguiendo a Li, después de pasar los acantilados siguieron caminando por montañas hasta llegar a unas cubiertas de nieve-

Esperen un poco -dijo Suni sería y todos se detuvieron- vamos a ir a tierras congeladas así que no quiero que Hinata se enferme, tu también Sun Hee cúbrete bien para que no tengas problemas de salud

Esta bien mama -dijo Tigresa intranquila, Suni y Tigresa cubrieron a Hinata con un suéter azul encima, un pantalón algo grueso de color negro, un gorro de lana tejido, de color azul con un pompón rojo, le pusieron guantes para sus manos, otro suéter encima y una bufanda que le cubrió toda la boca dejando solo sus ojos libres, Tigres cargo a Hinata en sus brazos y sonrío viendo lo muy envuelta que estaba-

Esta lista así estará cubierta -dijo Suni sonriendo, ella y Tigresa usaban solamente bufandas mientras Po veía confundido a Hinata-

Apenas me puedo mover pero me siento calientita -dijo Hinata pero por la bufanda no se notaba si estaba feliz o no-

¿No crees que está muy abrigada? -dijo Po confundido-

No -dijo Tigresa sería cargando a Hinata- ella está bien cubierta y así la quiero sigamos amor -Tigresa sonrió y cargo a Hinata en sus brazos para verla- ¿verdad que Po esta loquito? ¿Verdad que si? -Hinata se estaba riendo un poco pero Po lo vio como si Tigresa estuviera cargando a su hija, sonrió un momento y siguieron con el camino, los pandas estaban usando sus cuerpos para caminar en medio de la nieve pero Tigresa tenía el brazo derecho extendido creando una onda de fuego y con ella para una caminar caminar sin problemas con Suni a su lado, Suni solo se burlo de los dos y así siguieron hasta llegar a un muro de roca con algo de hielo-

Vaya esto es inmenso -dijo Suni sorprendida- parece qué hay que escalar y mi hija odia las escaleras, bueno tratamos nos vemos -Suni estaba tomando a Tigres alarma irse-

Por favor, nosotros los pandas no usamos las escaleras -dijo lo sonriendo sujetando una soga frente a el-

He esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar esas palabras -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, todos se juntaron y Li dio un tirón a la cuerda, en el suelo debajo de los apareció lo que era una tabla de madera y esta comenzó a moverse como un elevador, todo el grupo fue lavado un poco más hasta la cima- ¡Waou! -Tigresa gritó viendo todo pero se decepciono al ver una entrada de roca algo vieja y todo cubierto de neblina, todos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar viendo el lugar-

¿Esto es la aldea secreta de los pandas? -dijo Suni sonriendo con burla- ya veo porque la mantienen en secreto, si yo viviera aquí tampoco le diría a nadie

Aquí no hay nada -dijo Po calmado, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron todo siendo ligeramente iluminado por el lo-

Ahora si pueden decir Waou -dijo Li sonriendo, todos pusieron atención y los rayos del sol dejaron que la neblina se disipará mostrando una aldea en medio de la montaña, toda aldea estaba llena d pandas, redondos, regordetes, pequeños y grandes, los niños jugaban no sus cometas, los adultos descansaban y algunos estaban riendo viendo a los niños correr, había dos pandas gemelos acostados en unas amacas y vieron a Li el cual estaba acompañado del grupo-

¡Miren es Li! ¡Volvió! -gritó un panda sonriendo-

Volvieron..los dos -dijo una panda hembra sorprendida-

Entro a su hijo -dijo un pequeño panda dentro de una jarra, todos los pandas se acercaron sonriendo, algunos cachorros de panda estaban atorados en una ventana y al momento de abrirla estos salieron rebotando-

Aaaaaaw son tan lindos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo emocionada mientras Hinata estaba quitándose toda la ropa invierno viendo a todos los pandas, Po estaba sorprendido y sin saber que decir solo sonrió viendo a su pueblo, todo el pueblo se estaba acercando en manda para verlos, no corrieron ni un metro cuando todos se cansaron por igual y se detuvieron a respirar un momento, Po y Tigresa se sorprendieron un momento quedando extrañados-

Como que les falta hacer ejercicio a los gorditos -dijo Suni sorprendida, Po solo sonrió un poco nervioso, los pandas recuperaron el aliento y fueron corriendo de regreso con Li y Po-

Vengan acérquense -dijo Li sonriendo y los pandas se acercaron a Po- miren este es mi hijo y su esposa

Al fin regreso -dijo la abuela panda sonriendo, Po estaba sonriendo, estaba sorprendido y más cuando tres pequeños panda se subieron en su espalda-

Trillizos -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a los niños-

Soy Ku ku -dijo un pequeño panda sonriendo-

Soy Mei Mei -dijo una pequeña panda sonriendo, Tigresa estaba riendo un poco viendo a los niños pequeños- huele a galletas

Que lindos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Que guapo es -dijo la abuela panda peñiscando una de las mejillas de Po- idéntico a su padre -Po estaba riendo un poco-

Hijo ellos son tus primos -dijo Li sonriendo- Ting y Sot -señaló a los pandas gemelos los cuales estaban riendo un poco-

Bienvenidos -dijo Tin sonriendo mostrando un collar hecho con dumplings, el collar se lo dio a Po y se lo puso en el cuello mientras su hermano le dio otro collar a Tigresa-

Un collar de bollos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Un collar con bocadillos que bien pensado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Lo llamamos colladillo -dijo Sot sonriendo, varios pandas se acercaron y se comieron los bollos de forma rápida, Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos viendo el hilo de cada collar- luego les hacemos otros

Jajaja son ustedes -dijo un panda grande y algo detrás de todos, se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Po y a Tigresa- no tengo idea de quienes son ustedes

Me lastima -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos de dolor, entre los pandas apareció una pequeña panda de unos pocos años, buscó entre las cosas de Tigresa y encontró una figura de acción de Tigresa y ella sonrió viendo el juguete-

Hay bebé de rayas que linda -dijo la pequeña panda sonriendo-

Bebé panda -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo a la panda-

Bebé de rayas más grande -dijo la pequeña panda sonriendo, las dos niñas estaban sonriendo acercándose para verse, Tigresa sonrió viendo como las niñas estaban riendo- bebé de rayas grande -la bebe panda se acercó a Tigresa y las abrazo de una pierna, Tigresa sonrió conmovida y la cargo-

Que hermosa niña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po sonrió viendo a la pequeña panda- es como tu pero en bebé -Po sonrió viendo a Tigresa-

Usted como yo pero en vieja -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a la abuela panda, entre los pandas apareció otro panda más grande y gordo- eres idéntico a mi pero increíblemente gordo -el panda sonrío y río un poco, se giró y vio a otro panda más alto y con un sombrero junto a un traje verde- y tú eres idéntico a mi pero...-el panda sé reía mostrando unos dientes algo chicos y feos, Tigresa y Po se asustaron un poco y se inclinaron tratando de alejarse- con un sombrero...

Si es por tu lindo sombrero...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa, todos los pandas se reían, Tigresa, Po y Hinata estaban viendo a los pandas sonriendo-

Todos son idénticos...a mi -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió y se acercó a Po-

Bienvenido a tu casa querido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, por sonrío sujetando la mano de Tigresa, los dos estaban emocionados viendo a los pandas-

En honor de la llegada de mi hijo y su esposa hay que hacer un banquete, hay que hacer un banquete -dijo Li sonriendo emocionado, los pandas se emocionaron y comenzaron a bajar rodando por la colina, el grupo vio a los pandas un poco confundidos-

¿Que están haciendo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Los pandas no caminamos, rodamos -dijo Li sonriendo, Tigresa bajo a la bebe panda y ella comenzó a rodar por la colina con los demás pandas, Li se reía y comenzó a rodar junto a los demás-

¿Hay hija habías visto alguna vez a gente tan ridícula? -dijo Suni sonriendo, pero Tigresa no contestó, ella y Hinata se pusieron a cuatro patas- ¿Sun Hee? -Tigresa salgo junto a Hinata y las dos comenzaron a rodar en el suelo mientras se reían-

Y se atrevió a hacerlo -dijo Po sorprendido, el bajo por la colina derrapando con sus pies en el pasto, Tigresa estaba rodando hasta que se golpeó con una roca, se quejó y se levanto con el pelo alborotado y cubierto de pasto-

Jajaja jajaja que divertido -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco, Po ayudó a Hinata a levantarse-

Jajaja eso estuvo divertido -dijo Hinata entre risas y Po la limpio un poco-

¿Estas las dos bien? -dijo Po calmado-

Eso fue divertido Po hubieras rodado con nosotras -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los tres se acercaron a un mesa con los demás pandas los cuales estaban comiendo- bien ¿que tenemos? -Suni fue la última en bajar algo cansada-

¿Sus clase de panda no sabe rodar? -dijo un pequeño niño panda-

Un panda que nunca a rodado y que no rueda -dijo Po calmado-

Oye ¿y que clase de pandas son ustedes? -dijo el pequeño panda viendo a Tigresa, Suni y a Hinata - son naranjas y tienen rayas no manchas

Es porque no somos pandas somos tigresas -dijo Suni sonriendo-

¿Que es eso? -dijo el pequeño panda sonriendo señalando a Suni-

Mis orejas -dijo Suni sonriendo-

¿Que es eso? -dijo el pequeño panda-

Mi cuello -dijo Suni calmada-

¿Que es eso? -dijo el pequeño panda-

Mis bigotes -dijo Suni sonriendo-

¿Que es eso? -dijo el pequeño panda sonriendo-

Mi chi..-dijo Suni pero Tigresa la interrumpió-

Ok mejor mejor vamos a comer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa- si mejor dejemos las cosas así, tengan chicos les traje palillos -a Hinata y a Po les dio unos palillos pero los pandas los vieron como si fuera algo nuevo-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Po confundido-

¿Que es eso? -dijo el pequeño panda sorprendido-

Son palillos se usan para sujetar la comida -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata sonrió mostrando cómo sujetaba un dumpling con los palillos y se comía el dumpling-

¿Ósea que se comen un dumpling a la vez? -dijo el pequeño panda sorprendido-

Si, eso es buenos modales -dijo Suni sonriendo, los pandas estaban comiendo más de un dumpling a la vez mientras Po los veía un Po o sorprendido-

Bueno hay que adaptarse siempre quise descubrir cómo sería mi verdadera capacidad para comer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo tratando de sujetar unos dumplings con su mano- ten Po -le acercó tres dumplings-

Ni se te ocurra -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa sonrió y se comió un dumpling con las manos, una música comenzó a sonar y todos vieron a tres pandas hembras usando sombrillas de tres colores, las hembras se movieron mostrando a Mei Mei, la panda bailarina vestida de rojo con un listón en las manos, Po de solo verla solo tenía una mirada de aburrimiento, Tigresa por su parte solo sujeto la mano de Po esperando a ver qué hacía la panda-

Hola Po soy...Mei Mei -dijo Mei Mei levantando los labios un poco y luego se cubrió la boca con un abanico- wau es increíble, súper hermosa, gracias Po que gentil pero trata de guardar todos tus cumplidos para después del número

Yo no he dicho nada gorda -dijo Po calmado-

Shiiii -dijo Mei Mei sería- que después del número

Si trata de hacerte algo esa gorda la descinflo -dijo Tigresa celosa-

Bueno ¿y a qué hora va a empezar? -dijo Suni sorprendida, Mei Mei comenzó a bailar usando su listón, lo movió y le dio instrumentos a los pandas que estaban cerca, a un panda le dio una flauta y a otro le dio una guitarra-

Ella es la mejor bailarina de listón de todo el mundo -dijo Li sonriendo y los demás la vieron confundidos- bueno al menos eso dice ella

¡Desvía la vista! ¡Desvía la vista! -decía Mei Mei al bailar usando su listón, se giró y movió el listón hacia su lado izquierdo dejando ondas en el aire- pero no puedes ¿verdad? -Mei Mei estaba sonriendo viendo a Po en todo momento-

¿Por que no deja...de mirarme...? -dijo Po algo inquieto, mientras Tigresa ah si estaba de mal humor- ¡Así! -Po se dio la vuelta viendo a Mei Mei frente a él cosa que lo sorprendió-

No pierdas el ritmo -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo y envolvió a Po con su listón, lo atrajo y le dio una vuelta dejándolo atado-

Espera...yo no...se bailar...-dijo Po sorprendido y nervioso-

No digas eso todos los pandas bailamos -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo-

Síguele haciendo ojitos a mi esposo y te convertirás en una panda blanca y morada -dijo Tigresa molesta viendo a Mei Mei y como atrajo a Po enrollándolo con su listón, lo inclinó y ella quedó muy cerca de él-

Se lo que debes estar pensando -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo-

¿A si? -dijo Po nervioso apartando la cara lo más lejos posible de Mei Mei-

Como una panda puede ser tan hermosa -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo pegándose más a Po-

¿Y sabes lo que yo estoy pensando? -dijo Tigresa molesta frente a Mei Mei, Mei Mei la vio sorprendida-

¿En que soy muy bonita como para que no me golpees? -dijo Mari Mei sonriendo nerviosa-

Cerca pero nop -dijo Tigresa sonriendo molesta- ese es mi esposo

¡¿Esposo?! -Mei Mei gritó sorprendida, Tigresa le quitó el listón y comenzó a usarlo para hacer bailar a Po-

Déjame mostrarte como mi esposo mi pone feliz -Tigresa sonrió haciendo que Po girar y sujetará unas flores con una mano, lo volvió a girar y lo puso frente a ella- hay ¿para mi amor? No debiste -tomó las flores y le dio un beso en los labios, lo volvió a girar y lo liberó dejándolo algo mareado-

Hay papa...creo que necesito..ayuda -dijo Po algo mareado junto a su padre-

No lo haces muy bien -dijo Li sonriendo-

Ahora lo entiendes ¿o no? Este es mi territorio y Po es mío -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, levantó su mano y luego su dedo mostrando su anillo- ¿entiendes?

Si pero ahora entiendo que Po se tuvo que conformar con lo primero que encontró -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo con burla y eso enojo más a Tigresa- se ve que no tiene buen gusto le gustan puras flacas y feas

Ahora sí te lo ganaste gorda, tu fea con forma de tamal mal amarrado -dijo Tigresa molesta, tomó un listón y lo estiro- te mostraré cómo bailar -giró el listón y sujeto a Po de nuevo-

¿Por que a mí de nuevo? -dijo Po confundido, Tigresa lo atrajo y lo hizo girar, Tigresa saltó moviendo su listón y Lugo sujeto las piernas de Po dejándolo en un salir en el suelo- hay...

Sonríe querido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Perdón...pero...siento..que ya no..soy tan macho -dijo Po adolorido por la caída-

Bueno descansa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ella movió su listón y lo lanzó dejando atrapada a Mei Mei, la hizo girar un poco, Tigresa bailó y le dio una patada en el mentón elevándola un poco, se acercó a la mesa tomo una manzana y la lanzó contra Mei Mei, después solo movió su listón y sujeto a Mei Mei dejando que cayera en la mesa atada de manos y pies con una manzana en la boca, los pandas estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo- ahora ¿quién es la mejor bailarina de listón del mundo? -Mei Mei solo le gruño un poco y Tigresa se reía-

Si eso pensé -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se acercó a Po y lo ayudó a levantarse-

Parece que aún tienen mucho que aprender -dijo Li riendo un poco, los pandas se estaban acercando a ellos mientras Po sonreía un poco-

Si tengo tanto por aprender -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un abrazo


	124. Chapter 124

**__**Viviendo como un panda**__**

Mientras eso pasaba en otro lado, en un desierto Grulla y Mantis estaban volando vigilando todo el lugar-

¡Alas de vigilancia! -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

¿Por que dices alas antes de? -dijo Mantis confundido- decirlo no lo convierte en un movimiento especial, es como decir antes de poder, o tórax...de hacer sándwiches -siguieron el vuelo hasta que Mantis notó algo- oye ahí -señaló una nube de polvo con su tenaza- ¿que es eso?

Es el maestro Oso -dijo Grulla sorprendido viendo que un oso usando un pantalón con una armadura y un escudo en la espalda estaba corriendo dejando una cortina de polvo en medio de la arena- y así lado esta en el maestro Cocodrilo y el maestro Pollo -junto al oso aparecieron un pollo rojo y un cocodrilo de un verde oscuro- ¡¿que están haciendo aquí?!

Nos atacaron en nuestro pueblo unas criaturas hechas de Jade, las rastreamos hasta aquí -dijo el maestro Pollo soltando un cacareo o canto en medio de sus oraciones-

Alto -Oso grito y todos se detuvieron viendo un barco chino destruido frente a ellos, todos vieron el barco en medio de la arena y estaban pensando en entrar- hasta quedo llega el rastro, deben estar ahí

El maestro Shifu nos recomendó estrictamente que...-Grulla no termino de hablar por que el maestro Oso entro corriendo y gritando mientras sacaba un par de hachas, la arena lo cubrió mientras entraba al barco, el maestro cocodrilo grito creando una espada hecha de hielo y avanzó mientras Grulla estaba serio- que no lo enfrentáramos

Tenemos que entrar -dijo Mantis serio creando una guadaña de roca-

Pero el maestro Shifu -dijo Grulla preocupado pero Mantis lo callo-

¿Tienes miedo de entrar? ¡Hasta el maestro Pollo va a entrar y salió igualito a su mama! ¡Es un pollo! -Mantis señaló al maestro Pollo el cual comenzó a cacarear mientras sacaba garras de metal de sus alas y las cubrió con fuego, el maestro Pollo entro dejando un leve rastro de fuego en su camino, dentro del bar o se vieron tres resplandores verdes, Mantis se quedo con la boca abierta con el mentón tocando el suelo por la sorpresa- ya estuvo le daré sus pataditas!

Pero Mantis -Grulla tratado de detenerlo-

Grulla ellos necesitan ayuda vamos debemos salvarlos -Mantis le dijo algo serio- yo por arriba tu por debajo -Mantis avanzó corriendo mientras Grulla trato de detenerlo, Mantis avanzó por encima del barco- ¡Teme al insecto! -entro por un agujero en la cubierta del barco- ahora si pedazo de...Oh oh -se vio un leve resplandor verde-

¡Espera amigo ahí voy! -Grulla corrió lo más rápido que pudo y aleteo desesperado, vio a Mantis una ultima vez y este desapareció en un brillo verde- ¡Mantis! -Grulla corrió y entro al barco en su pose de combate- ¿Mantis? -se escucho un poco mas asustado- Mantis -susurro pero no noto que detrás de el apareció Kai, se dio la vuelta notando que Kai le doblaba el tamaño y las dimensiones por mucho del cuerpo, solo se cubrió los ojos con el sombrero y comenzó a silbar-

Yo ya me iba a mi casita -apenas se dio la vuelta Kai lo sujeto del cuello, Grulla se dio la vuelta dándola una patada en la cabeza y Kai lo soltó, Grulla se giró creando un torrente de agua a su alrededor, lanzó un golpe extendiendo sus alas y soltó el torrente empujando a Kai, Kai solo retrocedió un par de pasos algo serio mientras respiraba por la nariz-

Tu chi y tu elemento son fuertes como los de tu amigo insecto -Kai hablo de una forma calmada y le mostró una piedra de jade con la cara de Mantis dejando sorprendido a Grulla-

¡Mantis! -Grulla se sorprendió- pagarás por esto

Oh despreocúpate Grulla pronto estarás con el -Grulla se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta viendo a Tai Lung detrás de él-

¿Tía Lung? Pero...se suponía...que estabas...-dijo Grulla asustado-

¿Muerto? -dijo Tai Lung molesto- pero te aseguro que estoy más vivo que nunca y tú pasaras a ser parte de la colección también -Grulla se enojo un momento y concentro agua en su cuerpo, se elevó un momento en el aire y comenzó a girar formando un torbellino, avanzó de forma rápida hacia Kai pero Kai solo levanto la mano derecha ha concentrando chi verde, causo una leve explosión que empujó a Grulla haciendo que se estrellara de espaldas con la pared-

Descuida pequeño pájaro le daremos un buen uso a tu chi destruyendo el palacio de Jade y a todos los que estén dentro de el -dijo Kai sonriendo y Grulla se asusto un momento, tomo un barril y lo lanzo dandole a Kai directo en la cara, se alzó en vuelo-

Alas de..-Grulla grito pero Kai le lanzo un espada atándolo del cuerpo con la cadena- ¡Dolor! -Kai lo atrajo mientras se reía y liberaba un poco de chi color verde jade, en el Valle de los pandas estaba comenzado a amanecer, apenas el sol se asomó Tigresa se levantó con una expresión de enojo y salgo de la cama quedando de pie-

Muy bien primer día de entrenamiento de pandas, es hora de dominar el chi -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po se levantó y se estiró dejando que sus huesos tronaran- vamos mi amor tenemos mucho que hacer

Tranquila Tigresa bien vamos a ver cómo empezar a calentar -dijo Po calmado y se estiró un poco- mantén la calma un poco

No querido, voy a entrenar más duro que nunca -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero con una mirada de enojo, se acercó a una flor en una maceta y sonrío- prepárate flor porque vas a florecer ante mi -se acercó moviendo los dedos debajo de su mentón-

Vámonos -dijo Po calmado-

Si ya voy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos salieron de la casa y fueron caminando por un puente, Tigresa estaba corriendo emocionada pero Po estaba más calmado, los dos llegaron al cuarto o casa de Li donde Lu estaba dormido todavía- suegro levantate, levántate vamos -lo movió con algo de fuerza hasta que Li se despertó-

¿Que? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Li medio dormido, Po estaba cruzado de brazos mientras Tigresa estaba firme y saludando de forma militar-

Reportándonos para el entrenamiento panda -dijo Tigresa sería pero divertida-

¿El que? -dijo Li confundido-

Papa dijiste que nos entrenarías para aprender a dominar el chi pero primero tenía que aprender a ser un panda -dijo Po calmado-

Muy bien...primera lección los pandas dormidos hasta el medio día, primera lección volver a la cama -dijo Li medio dormido y se volvió a acostar para volverse a dormir, Po estaba levantando una ceja mientras Tigresa estaba un poco confundida, lo único que hizo fue golpearse la frente-

Claro -dijo Tigresa sorprendida pero Po estaba confundido, los dos volvieron al cuarto, Tigresa preparó la cama y estaba cerrando la ventana-

Tigresa dudo mucho que esto sea entrenamiento -dijo Po calmado-

Vamos amor tenemos que entrenar, nadie dijo que esto sería fácil -dijo Tigresa sería pero Po estaba más que confundido, los dos se acostaron mientras Tigresa trataba de lucir sería- y a dormir...-apenas cerró los ojos se quedo dormida al instante dejando sorprendido a Po, Po solo la siguió y trató de dormirse, horas más tarde Li entró en la puerta principal sonriendo-

¡A levantarse! -Li gritó sonriendo y los despertaron un poco confundidos-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos dormimos? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Claro que si -dijo Li sonriendo-

Oh si -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Po se tallaba los ojos, más tarde Li estaba jugando con los niños usando una bolita de hule blanco, Po estaba sonriendo igual que Tigresa viendo el juego-

Muéstrenles niños -dijo Li sonriendo, le pasó la pelota al pequeño panda que hacía muchas preguntas-

Ha ver haz esto -dijo el pequeño panda sonriendo dándole un golpe al juguete que le dio en el pecho a Po y rebotó hacia el pequeño panda- o esto -le dio otro golpe y Po sonrió viendo a los niños jugar- o esto -le dio otro golpe al juguete y Po sonrió-

Bien no soy bueno con esto pero a ver qué tal lo hago -dijo Po sonriendo, le dio un golpe al juguete levantando su pierna derecha, el juguete fue a su cabeza y rebotó mientras Po estaba sonriendo mostrando un dominio con el juguete, los niños panda estaban sorprendidos- ¡A ver ¿que les parece esto?! -le dio un golpe con el codo y elevó más el juguete, Po saltó y giro dándole una patada al juguete, el jueguito salió volando y los demás siguieron el juguete con la vista, más adelante notaron como estaba la abuela panda parada sonriendo-

¡Abuela panda cuidado! -Tigresa gritó preocupada pero el juguete le dio en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo desmayada, todos se preocuparon y se pusieron nerviosos-

Bien niños hora de rodar -dijo Li nervioso, todos los pandas bajaron rodando por la colina, Tigresa se sujetó de sus propias patas y cayó tratando de rodar, Po suspiró y solo bajo caminando-

Tigresa hora de almorzar -dijo Suni sonriendo mostrando un plato de dumplings- ¡Hinata, hija! -Suni gritó un poco nervioso viendo cómo Li y los niños bajaron rodando, ella salto esquivando a los pandas sonriendo, tiro los dumplings y solo corrió escondiéndose detrás de una roca, Tigresa gritó riendo pero se golpeó con un árbol y quedo acostada en el suelo, trató de seguir odiando pero terminó cayendo por la orilla y cayó estrellándose de cara con una roca con los brazos y piernas extendidas-

¿Po? ¿Tigresa? -Li los estaba buscando pero Po apareció junto a él calmado-

Aquí estoy papa -dijo Po calmado-

¿Qué haces caminando? Se supone que debes rodar o si no no serás un panda -dijo Li sonriendo-

Le seguía la pista a Tigresa pero no sé dónde quedó -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa grito y cayó encima de Li quedando los dos acostados- ¿Tigresa estás bien?

Si...por suerte..caí en algo pachoncito..-dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Solo debes dejar que la colina te diga a donde rodar -dijo Li sonriendo mientras Tigresa sonreía nerviosa, se acercaron a los primos de Po los cuales estaban en unas amacas- chicos vamos a mostrarles cómo se sube a la colina -Li sujeto las amacas desde el bambú y los atrajo, los jalo con fuerza y los lanzó dejando que se volaran hacia unas sillas y aterrizarán sentados-

Que belleza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sorprendida-

Yo puedo hacer eso y no tengo que usar un bambú como catapulta -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa lo sujetó de un brazo y lo jaló con fuerza, los dos quedaron sentados en las amabas mientras Li jalaba el bambú-

¡Dale! -Tigresa sonrió y Li soltó el bambú, los dos salieron siendo catapultados por el bambú y las amacas-

Es hora de comer chicos...-dijo Suni algo molesta cuando escucho un grito y vio como Tigresa y Po salieron volando por los aires- ¡Hija ¿puedes volar?! -gritó nerviosa pero Tigresa y Po terminaron estrellándose con los pandas quedando encimados y heridos- hay bueno..Hinata vamos a oler...

¡Yo hoo! -Hinata gritó saltando desde una roca y cayó rodando por el suelo, frente a ella cayó la pequeña panda Meimei, la pequeña panda estaba hecha bolita para rodar y luego se sentó mientras se reía- rueda rueda rueda -Hinata estaba saltando a cuatro patas y Meimei se reía, la pequeña panda se volvió a hacer bolita y Hinata saltó encima de ella, la puso en sus patas mientras se acostaba de espalda al suelo, usaba sus patas para hacer que Meimei saliera rebotando en el aire como si tratara de una pelota y ella jugaba con ella como cualquier felina-

Hay estos niños..supongo que seré yo sola -dijo Suni calmada y entro a la cocina escuchando algunos gritos, cuando se dio cuenta los niños pandas estaban jugando dentro de la cocina causando un alboroto- ¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡No dejen eso! -Suni gritó nerviosa, un bebé panda comió harina pero la escupió y le cubrió la cara a otro bebé panda frente a él, había más bebes pandas jugando con la comida o se la comían, otro uso unas rocas y encendió la fogata frente a él- ¡No bebes! ¡No hagan eso! -mientras tanto en la colina un panda más grande y gordo le dio un abrazo a Po dejando que sus huesos sonaran-

Ya que esto te relaje -dijo el panda sonriendo abrazando con fuerza a Po hasta que sus huesos sonaron y él sonrió relajado, el panda repitió lo mismo con Tigresa y ella se relajó-

¿Ya están relajados? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Completamente -dijeron los dos sonriendo-

Ahora solo déjense caer hacia la colina -dijo Li sonriendo, los dos suspiraron y se dejaron caer, Po cayó de cara y cayó rodando de forma normal pero Tigresa cayó al revés, se golpeó la espalda, rodó y se golpeó el cuerpo de cara con una roca, volvió a caer y rodó por un camino girando de forma lateral, más tarde Tigresa estaba junto a Po y Lu sujetando una especie de maceta u olla-

Estoy bien -dijo Tigresa algo mareado, vomito con algo de fuerza mientras Po le tallaba la espalda-

Ya pasó...ya pasó..que salga todo..-dijo Po algo extrañado mientras Tigresa vomitaba- deja que salga todo, tranquila querida -Po solo bajo las orejas viendo cómo Tigresa seguía vomitando, en la cocina Suni estaba pelando con los bebes pandas para evitar que se lastimaran, sujeto a un panda bebé y lo trajo evitando que varios cuchillos les cayeran en mi, un bebé estaba jugando con un dumpling y lo hizo rodar hacia el fuego, Suni se preocupó y lo cargo usando su brazo derecho, había más pandas bebes jugando y Suni los perseguía hasta quedar rodeada de bebés, hasta su cola tenía a un bebé panda dándole una mordida-

¡Deja mi cola no es un fideo! -Suni gritó un poco preocupada viendo al bebé que la mordida, en otro lado la panda Mei Mei estaba bailando usando su listón pero Po y Tigresa bajaron rodando y le dieron una tacleada quedando enrollados los dos, Mei Mei estaba encima de Po mientras Tigresa estaba detrás de Po-

Oh..vaya Po...que bueno..que me vez...-dijo Mei Mei sonriendo- ¿al fin dejaste a la gata fea y vienes por una verdadera hembra? -Po solo negó no la cabeza-

¡Aún soy su esposa bola de manteca! -Tigresa gritó molesta mostrando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Po, las dos hembras se lanzaban miradas y terminaron en un choque de rayos entre las dos, mientras Po estaba más que nervioso-

¡Yo también quiero abrazo! -gritó el panda más grande y gordo sujetando a los tres y les dio un abrazo más fuerte, en la cocina Suni seguía pelando con los bebes hasta que los dejo en una olla y los bebes estaban llorando un poco-

¡¿Que quieren?! -Suni gritó un poco molesta-

¡Queremos comer abuela! -dijeron los niños y Suni suspiro, les preparo algo de comer y cada uno de los niños pasó comiendo sonriendo, Suni sonrió un momento viendo a los pandas-

Para ser causantes de tantos problemas son muy adorables -dijo Suni sonriendo, Hinata estaba riendo persiguiendo a los pandas que rodaban por cerca de ella, se acercó a un grupo de pandas y se puso a jugar con la bolita de juguete como ellos lo hacían, en otro lado Po y Tigresa bajaron de una montaña cubierta de nieve, los dos terminaron rodando, se estrellaron con una panda que traía una sombrilla y con otro panda que tenía una taza en las manos, los dos siguieron rodando hechos una bola de nieve y terminaron cayendo en un estanque, los dos volvieron a salir pero pero Po estaba sentado en la silla, Tigresa estaba sentada encima de él de forma lateral sujetando una sombrilla en las manos, y al final la taza cayó en la mano de Po dejándolo flotando en el agua-

¡Así es como rodamos! -Li gritó sonriendo y todos los pandas se metieron al agua, Po y Tigresa estaban sonriendo viendo a los pandas, más tarde Po, Tigresa y Li estaba relajándose en frente de una casa, Tigresa respiró hondo y luego se relajó soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, Po se reía un poco y Li sonrió-

¿Como nos viste hoy suegro? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Li sonrió y levanto un dedo, respiró hondo y luego se relajó un poco más dejando que su cuerpo le colgara un poco- vaya eso sí fue relajarse

Si...saben es la primera vez que me relajo...en mucho tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo, le rasco una oreja a Tigresa haciéndola ronronear- gracias papa

¿Por qué? -dijo Li confundido-

Por mostrarme lo que significa ser un panda -dijo Po sonriendo, los tres estaban tranquilos viendo como los pandas vivían sus vidas en su Valle, los niños jugando los adultos cuidándolos, relajándose o trabajando un poco- que vida más relajada

¿Ya estamos listo para aprender la técnica? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pronto...muy pronto -dijo Li sonriendo pero a la vez estaba nervioso- síganme les quiero mostrar algo -los dos se levantaron y siguieron a Li hasta una habitación apartada de la casa, vieron algunas cosas regadas pero Li las levanto- perdonen el desastre es que no suelo tener visitas -lo siguieron hasta que notaron que tenía unas velas encendidas en una pequeña roca, se acercaron y Po se sorprendió de ver un retrato de él de bebé en los brazos de su madre-

¿Ella es mi mama? -dijo Po sorprendido y Lu asintió, tomó la foto con cuidado y la acerco a él para verla-

Es hermosa...y tú también lo eres -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Lo encargue cuando había cumplido los cien días -dijo Li sonriendo- tu mamá no podía mantener quiero, hasta trataste de comerte el papel -Po solto una leve risa mientras Tigresa sonrió viendo el retrato-

¿Como era ella? -dijo Po calmado-

Ella era un excelente partido, inteligente, muy hermosa -dijo Li sonriendo- y con un gran apetito -los tres rieron un poco-

¿A quien te suena? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo dándole un ligero codazo a Po-

Por el gran apetito si me suena a alguien -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un ligero empujón en el cuerpo-

Si y justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más feliz llegaste al mundo mi pequeño Lotto -dijo Li sonriendo viendo a Po y tomando la foto, se rió un poco- en verdad lo tenía todo hasta...ese..-bajo la mirada deprimido- ese triste momento -Po y Tigresa de deprimieron al verlo así- el momento...en..que lo perdí..todo...-volvió a poner la foto en su altar, Po cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba la mano de Tigresa, recordó cuando su madre lo había dejado en la canasta y ella se despidió de él para salvarlo, Po soltó unas ligeras lagrimas de solo recordarlo y Tigresa solo abrazo-

Papa...-Po lo llamó y Li lo vio un momento- no debes tener de miedo de volver a perderme -Li sonrió y Po también- ¿oíste? -Li sonrió- además ya ganaste más también, ganaste una hija también -Tigresa sonrió- una familia -Li le dio un abrazo mientras Tigresa lloraba conmovida por los dos, mientras tanto en el Valle, Bianca, Iza, y Shifu estaba revisando cartas y pergaminos de todos los lugares posibles-

¡Maldicion! ¡Raizar atacó otro poblado número de víctimas 26, con estas suman más de 357! -Iza golpeó molesta una columna hasta destruirla-

Mientras más enemigos enfrenta más fuerte se hace -dijo Bianca enojada, estaba leyendo una carta muy furiosa, Shifu estaba en el centro de la entrada rodeado de flechas-

En todos lados los maestros de Kung fu están desapareciendo, ¡maldito Kai! -Shifu rompió una flecha con sus manos enojado, Mono y Víbora estaban nerviosos de solo verlos-

Y el cielo no ayuda -dijo James nervioso, Boa estaba temblando del miedo notando como el cielo se tornaba un poco rojo- ¿que le pasa al mundo?

No lo sé pero pero apuesto tiene que ver con eso...-dijo Mono nervioso señalando al palacio, todos notaron como apareció un brillo y de ahí apareció el espejo de dimensiones abierto- parece que salta mostrándonos algo

No es momento Mono, que bueno que mi hijo regreso a Japón odiaría que viera esto -dijo Iza molesta-

Creo que es Izanamy -dijo Mono nervioso, Iza y Bianca abrieron los ojos y abrieron las puertas para acercarse al espejo y ver a Izanamy hablando con él Po de su dimensión-

¡Amor/Cariño! -gritaron ambas hembras sorprendidas- ¿que está lanzando ahora? -dijo Iza asustada-

Creo que la distorsión entre dimensión está afectando al espejo dentro de poco podremos ver anomalías en el mundo -dijo Shifu serio- esto es serio, si Kai o Raizar ven esto el mundo, no el universo entero podría estar en peligro

¿Que hacemos entonces? -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Traten de ocultar el espejo, Kai no debe saber que esto existe -dijo Shifu serio-

Nosotras vigilaremos el espejo, además quiero saber qué está pasando con Izanamy -dijo Iza calmada, los demás asintieron dejando solas a Bianca y a Iza-

¿Crees que este bien? -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Parece que solo está hablando tendremos que espera a ver qué pasa -dijo Iza calmada, en la dimensión alterna los Guardianes estaban acampando frente al portal el cual apenas estaba abriéndose, todos estaban dormidos esperando recuperar algo de fuerza, todos estaban dormidos en el suelo pero en eso Izanamy estaba moviéndose un poco y comenzó a soñar-

 ** _ _ **Sueño de Izanamy-**__** Izanamy estaba acostado debajo de un árbol en mitad de la tarde, se levantó y estiró su cuerpo sonriendo-

Bien ya es hora de entrenar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Espera mi amor -dijo Iza detrás de Izanamy, Izanamy solo se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se hicieron muy pequeños, estaba asustado y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, ahí estaba Iza junto a Bianca, una zorra blanca, Hinata, una loba de blanco y negro, las cinco hembras estaban cargando lo que parecían ser bebes-

Así es mi amor es turno de cuidar a los niños -dijo Bianca sonriendo, todas las hembras asintieron min tras Izanamy estaba muy asustado-

Papa, papa, papa -Izanamy se dio la vuelta viendo a versiones pequeñas e infantiles de las hembras todas sonrieron y con los ojos de Izanamy, las niñas se estaban acercando a él mientras Izanamy no podía hacer nada- papa papa papa papa papa papa

¿Que te sucede Izanamy? Las niñas quieren jugar -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy vio de nuevo a las hembras no sólo tenían un par de bebés cada una sino que las niñas también estaban con ellas, en todo el campo se escuchaban ruidos de bebés, Izanamy vio como las niñas lo estaban acorralando, lo sujetaron de las piernas, se trataron a su cola, espalda, hombros y cabeza, Izanamy cayó al suelo mientras las niñas se multiplicaban más y más, extendió el brazo derecho tratando de sujetarse del suelo mientras su cuerpo entraba poco a poco en el vacío rodeado de niñas, trató de salir de las niñas pero no podía, las niñas seguían aumentando mientras lo tragaban, en eso comenzó a sentir algo horrible en todo su cuerpo, sus brazos, piernas y cola estaban siendo arrancados de su cuerpo, trataba de gritar pero no podía, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba vio hacia abajo y se sorprendió de ver su cuerpo, así estaba terminando, desmembrado, castrado y luego el frío vacío- **__**Fin de la pesadilla-**__**

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy había gritando con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar todo la montaña, los Guardianes se despegaron y lo vieron temblar del pánico-

Izanamy ¿que tienes? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Despierta tuviste una pesadilla -dijo Po sorprendido y le dio un golpe en la cara para despertarlo- ¿que tienes? Estabas gritando como loco -Izanamy estaba sorprendió y luego Hinata le tocó el hombro-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Hinata preocupada-

¡Aaaaa! ¡No! ¡No por amor aléjate de mi! -Izanamy gritó y corrió pero se cayo por la orilla de la montaña y comenzo a caer rebotando en cada roca- ¡Auu! ¡Hayaiyai! -los demás hacían muecas del dolor mientras Izanamy seguía rebotando hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre una roca- ¡Aaa! ¡Hayaiyaiyai! -Izanamy grito de dolor- creo que...mi espalda jamás...volverá a ser la misma...-cayó al suelo mientras los cinco estaban confundidos, los machos bajaron y lo vieron sujetando sus piernas mientras se mecía un poco-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Byakun confundido y extrañado- parece que hubieras tenía una pesadilla-

Si el grito que diste hizo temblar medio continente -dijo James extrañado-

¿Tuviste una visión? -dijo Po calmado- ¿que te pasa?

Les diré lo que soñé -dijo Izanamy aterrado y les comenzó a contar su sueño, los machos estaban riendo hasta que comenzaron a sentir el miedo imaginándose si les pasara lo mismo-

¡Noooo! ¡Noooo! ¡No más! -Byakun gritó asustado abrazándose a sí mismo y cayó al suelo-

¡No Tigresa no más! ¡No quiero más! ¡Quiero tener mis panditas intactos! -decía Po temblando del miedo sujetando su cabeza mientras se escondía entre rocas, James estaba en posición fetal chupando sus dedos mientras las hembras estaban sorprendidas-

¿Y ahora que les pasa? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Son machos, más grandes y fuertes más idiotas -dijo Boa calmada- llamó a esto la teoría de la estupides machista

Buen título -dijo Hinata sonriendo, después de unas horas los machos se relajaron y quedaron calmados- espero que su estupides se haya bajado, está amaneciendo -todos asintieron y vieron el amanecer, justo cuando el sol salía por el horizonte se creo un brillo rojizo-

Escuchen tenemos una sola misión -dijo Byakun serio- derrotar a Susanoo, no importa que pase el no debe destruir el núcleo de la Neo Dimensión, tratemos de llevarlo a una dimensión desalojada de vida para que podamos pelear con nuestro máximo poder

El es un dios no se vayan a confiar vayan con todo su poder o de lo contrario los matara -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿entienden el plan? -todos asintieron- no queda de otra vamos muchachos -frente a ellos se abrió un portal y los dos seis entraron en el, pasaron un agujero donde los colores y formas se distorsionaron un poco, siguieron así por uno minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante extraño, el lugar parecía el mundo espiritual pero el color parecía negro con un ligero tono rojizo, había rocas, árboles, y edificios flotando a su alrededor-

¿En donde estamos? -dijo James nervioso-

Esta debe ser la Neo Dimensión -dijo Hinata sería- Boa empieza con el rastreo busca a Susanoo

No hay necesidad de buscarlo está aquí -dijo Po serio y todos vieron al frente como una aura roja carmesí apareció, todos se pusieron en guardia pero no medio de la luz brillante apareció la figura de un tigre, parecía ser un tigre de bengala pero el color de pelo era negro fuerte, el pelo de sus mejillas y boca era blanco, usaba un traje negro y encima una armadura japonesa de color negra brillante con bordes plateados-

Conque aquí estaba -dijo Izanamy serio- el Dios que gobierna los mares y las tormentas, un ser cuya alma puede posesionar el cuerpo de su elección -el tigre abrió los ojos mostrando que estos eran de color azul claro- Susanoo el Dios de la Destrucción


	125. Chapter 125

**__**Los Guardianes más Poderosos**__**

En medio de la Neo Dimensión Izanamy, Po, Byakun, Hinata, James y Boa estaban viendo a Susanoo frente a ellos, Susanoo estaba usando el cuerpo de un tigre pero el pelo del tigre parecía ser negro, sus marcas eran ligeramente rojas y sus ojos eran azul claro pero el pelo de su boca y mejillas era blanco-

Conque aquí estaba Susanoo el Dios de las tormentas -dijo Izanamy serio-

No puedo sentir su energía -dijo Byakun serio, los demás estaban nerviosos-

Conque...ustedes son los que envió mi padre a enfrentarme -dijo Susanoo calmado y los demás se sorprendieron- bien -pasó su mano derecha por su cintura y sacó una espada de doble filo de color negra con un mango del mismo color un poco corto- ****

Bien estamos listos para pelear contra el -dijo Izanamy serio, Byakun y Hinata asintieron vieron-

Si estamos listos -dijo Po sonriendo y los tres lo vieron sorprendidos- bien decidamos quién va a pelear primero

¡¿Po que estás haciendo aquí?! -gritaron los tres sorprendidos-

Pues vine para ayudarlos es la pelea del siglo -dijo Po sonriendo- no me la iba a perder

¡Insecto! ¡Se suponía que tenias la tarea más importante de todas mantener el portal abierto! -Byakun gritó sujetando a Po del cuello-

¡Imbecil nos condenaste! -Izanamy gritó sujetando a Po del cuello hasta ponerlo morado- ¡Pequeño demonio te mostraré que no debes faltar a tus promesas! -lo estranguló con fuerza-

¡Ya dejen al estupido de seguro no es su culpa! -dijo Hinata algo molesta- haber Po dinos ¿cuál es tu plan de respaldo?

Deje a James y a Boa cuidando el portal -dijo Po sonriendo, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos y Hinata se golpeó la cara- ¿estuvo mal?

No, lo estuvimos cuidando bien hasta que entramos -dijo James sonriendo junto con Boa-

Si aprovechamos y entramos para ayudarlos -dijo Boa sonriendo

Ahora si mátenlo -dijo Hinata molesta mientras Byakun e Izanamy le saltaron encima a Po comenzando a pelear causando una nube de humo-

Jajaja no cabe duda que a ustedes les gusta mucho divertir a sus oponentes -dijo Susanoo sonriendo, los tres se detuvieron, Po estaba estaba siendo estrangulado por Izanamy mientras Byakun le doblaba las piernas sentado en su espalda- no cabe duda que todos ustedes son unos imbeciles

¡¿Que somos unos imbeciles?! ¡El único imbecil qué hay aquí es Izanamy! -Byakun gritó molesto señalando a Izanamy-

¿Eh? ¡Hay! -Izanamy se quejó algo molesto- ¡Oye ya habíamos quedado que el único imbecil aquí es Po! -Po se quejó un poco mientras Susanoo se reía un poco-

Ya basta de juegos -dijo Susanoo sonriendo, disparo una esfera de energía roja, todos saltan esquivando el ataque-

¡James, Boa, Po distraiganlo! -Izanamy gritó mientras se alejaba junto con Hinata- Hinata

Entendido -dijo Hinata sería, los dos cerraron los ojos concentrando energía-

A pelear -dijo Po serio, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Susanoo levantó la mano derecha deteniendo el golpe, se movió a la derecha esquivando un golpe de Byakun y levanto la pierna izquierda deteniendo una patada de James, Boa avanzó tratando de modelo pero Susanoo movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe, se giró y liberó una energía roja empujando a los cuatro-

¡Nivel Maestro! -Byakun se alejó y grito liberando energía azul y plateada, estaba en su nivel maestro- ¡Plasma relámpago! -lanzó un golpe cruzado liberando una red de rayos plateados, los rayos iban hacia Susanoo mientras Susanoo solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque en todo su cuerpo, solo expulsó un poco de energía y deshizo el ataque-

¡Nivel Maestro! -Po, Boa y James gritaron liberando energía pasando a su nivel maestro, James tenía los ojos rojos, en su espalda se había formado una coraza negra con púas con la forma de un caparazón de tortuga metálico, en su pecho tenía una playera amarilla dura y firme como armadura de cuello en v corto ajustada al cuerpo con bordes verdes y debajo una playera verde, en sus brazos se habían formado unos protectores verdes con puntas afiladas desde las muñecas hasta los codos y en los hombros unas hombreras ajustadas, en sus piernas también tenía los mimos protectores hasta los muslos con las púas pequeñas, con Boa ella había pasado a tener un color un poco más amarillo, en su cola apareció un hueso afilado como colmillo, las escamas de su cuerpo estaban un poco levantadas mientras brillaban en su espalda como si estuvieran hechas de metal, sus colmillos estaban un poco más largos y las aletas se habían ido, sus ojos ahora eran rojos, los tres volvieron a avanzar, se escucho un impacto en el campo, Po estaba lanzando varios golpes mientras Susanoo los detenía con una sola mano, James y Boa se alejaron formando una esfera de energía entre los dos-

¡Furia Ascendente! -dijeron James y Boa, liberaron la energía en forma de un tornado amarillo, Po se alejó y él ataque le dio a Susanoo causando una ligera explosión pero a Susanoo no le había pasado nada-

Aún con todas nuestras fuerzas no le hacemos nada -dijo James molesto-

Es porque es un dios -dijo Boa sería- detenerlo no será fácil, Hinata Izanamy ¿todavía no? -Izanamy gritó liberando una energía dorada del cuerpo mientras Hinata estaba liberando de energía dorada-

¡Modo Explosivo! -dijeron los dos expulsando energía, el poder dorado paso revelando a Izanamy y a Hinata en su Modo Explosivo, Hinata estaba usando una blusa roja oscura ajustada a su cuerpo y un pantalón igual en un tono rojo oscuro, en el centro del pecho apareció la silueta de un fénix abriendo las alas en color dorado en el centro y rojo carmesí en el contorno, esa silueta se convirtió en parte de una armadura, en sus hombros aparecieron hombreras en forma de dos óvalos cortos dorados con el centro rojo, su blusa no tenía mangas pero en sus brazos aparecieron protecciones desde sus nudillos hasta por debajo de sus codos, tenían una forma ovalada con el centro rojo y el esto dorado, en sus manos aparecieron guantes azul oscuro, en su cintura apareció un cinturón de color dorado con un relieve de llamas y el centro era de un color rubí, a los lados aparecieron protecciones pequeñas ovaladas con forma de alas, en sus piernas había una protección desde el empeine hasta la rodilla con un relieve de flamas doradas y el centro de color rubí, en la espalda de Hinata aparecieron alas de fuego de color doradas, abrió sus ojos y estos eran verde esmeralda, las marcas de debajo de sus ojos eran de color rojo y sus labios también mientras en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha rojiza

Chicos aléjense de este lugar -dijo Hinata sería, Izanamy se acercó a Susanoo mientras expulsaba energía-

Atácame -dijo Susanoo serio-

Con gusto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos avanzaron chocando sus pulso, giraron lanzando una patada y sus piernas chocaron, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida en el campo alejándose del lugar, Izanamy se agachó y lanzó un golpe, Susanoo levantó el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe de gancho, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido en el campo mientras se escuchaba el sonido de sus impactos, Izanamy lanzó una patada disparando una onda de energía dorada, Susanoo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando una llamarada dorada, Susanoo solo la esquivo, saltó a una roca y avanzó envuelto en llamas negra, Izanamy gritó envuelto en fuego dorado, los dos chocaron en el campo causando una explosión, los dos seguían peleando mientras Hinata se alejó junto a los demás-

Los dos tienen un gran poder -dijo Po sorprendido, Hinata levantó la mano y formó una esfera de fuego dorado y luego concentro rayos plateados en ella-

Aquí vamos -dijo Hinata calmada, formó hojas como navajas al rededor de la esfera, Izanamy siguió peleando hasta que Susanoo le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo alejó, Izanamy giró y cayó a cuatro patas en una roca- ¡Shuriken Nova! -Hinata lanzó el ataque hacia Susanoo, lo golpeo directamente causando una explosión- Byakun tu turno

Ya me adelante -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¡Modo Explosivo! -Byakun se vio envuelto en una energía dorada y pasó a su Modo Explosivo, Byakun Izanamy y Hinata se acercaron viendo la zona de la explosión y vieron a Susanoo en medio del humo, Hinata e Izanamy expulsaron fuego dorado y extendieron los brazos, Byakun creó una rayo verdoso en su mano derecha y lo hizo crecer un poco- ¡Ataque de resplandor final!

¡Explosión solar! -Izanamy gritó liberando una onda dorada y rojiza de sus manos-

¡Gran aletazo del Fénix Dorado! -Hinata gritó liberando un fuego dorado en forma de ave, los res avanzaron hacia Susanoo causando una gran explosión en el campo, los tres se alejaron viendo que Susanoo estaba en medio del humo y el fuego un poco herido, su ropa se quemo, tenía heridas leves en el cuerpo-

Ustedes...parecen que tienen todo lo que yo esperaba para una pelea -dijo Susanoo sonriendo-

Tenemos eso y más -dijo Hinata sería, los tres se quedaron en guardia mientras Po, James y Boa se alejaron, los dos se vieron un momento y luego expulsaron una aura de color dorada con tonos verdes- dense prisa nosotros les conseguiremos tiempo

Veamos cómo soportan esto -dijo Susanoo sonriendo, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una aura roja, el Aura aumento de tamaño y los tres solo saltaron esquivando el ataque, el ataque de Susanoo causó una gran explosión en el campo mientras los tres estaban esperando algo-

¡Modo Superior! -Po, James y Boa gritaron liberando un gran poder dorado de sus cuerpos-

Po usaba una armadura en su pecho estilo chino, tenía el pecho y hombros cubiertos con una cinta verde en la cintura, usaba un pantalón verde Jade, guantes con los dedos cubiertos por un metal dorado, brazaletes en los brazos cubriendo desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos, en las piernas usaba notas metálicas doradas que cubrían la parte de enfrente de sus pies, talones, iban desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, toda la armadura tenía una apariencia de escamas de dragón doradas, en su espalda solo apareció una cap dorada que terminaba en una forma de puntas-

El cuerpo de Boa había crecido más de dos metros, sus escamas en la espalda se habían vuelto doradas y había ganado unos tatuajes blancos en forma de rombos con rombos más pequeños en el centro, sus ojos eran rojos y en la punta de cola apareció una especie de perla roja, desde su boca hasta su cola en la zona baja de su estómago las escamas eran blancas-

James estaba usando una camisa dorada metálica, debajo usaba un traje negro de manga larga, en las piernas aparecieron botas metálicas que cubrieron sus empeines y lo seguían cubriendo hasta sus muslos, tenían un relieve en forma de ondas de viento, en su espada apareció un escudo con forma de caparazón, era largo y plano, en sus manos tenía guantes metálicos dorados que iban desde sus manos hasta sus hombros, en sus brazos tenía escudos redondos pegados a la armadura con forma de caparazones, sus ojos se volvieron rojos-

¿También ellos? -dijo Susanoo sorprendido, James sonrío y apareció frente a él-

¡Tempestad del bosque! -James grito sonriendo liberando una onda de energía verde y dorada en forma de un remolino, Susanoo gritó recibiendo el impacto de lleno, estaba girando en medio del tornado-

¡No te atrevas a subestimar mi poder! -Susanoo giró en medio del aire y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda roja de energía, Boa gritó y abrió la boca concentrando algo de fuego-

¡Destello de ira! -Boa liberó una gran cantidad de fuego, Susanoo solo le dio un golpe al ataque y lo desvió a un lado, trató de moverse pero se quedó quieto un momento, cuando se dio cuenta estaba parado sobre un círculo dorado con forma del ying y el yang-

¡Tesoro del Cielo! -Po giró librando energía dorada, el círculo cubrió a Susanoo con energía y lo lanzó al aire haciendo que girará- listo eso le quitara un sentido, ahora con más fuerza -Po puso sus manos juntas en su odio y luego las separó creando un brillo dorado- ¡Ohm! -el poder que rodeaba a Susanoo aumento todo de tamaño pero Susanoo solo se giró y lanzó un corte con su espada liberando un brillo rojizo, el ataque de Po sé deshizo dejando solo rastros de energía, Po y los demás se sorprendieron por lo que vieron-

Estupidos están ante un Dios no pueden contra mi -dijo Susanoo serio-

¡Eso no me importa! -Byakun gritó, estaba sobre Susanoo y lanzó una patada con el talón de forma vertical, Susanoo solo levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Byakun sé alejado y se giró lanzando una patada con el empeine, Susanoo solo detuvo la patada con su mano y levanto su espada para lanzar un corte vertical, Byakun sé preocupo pero Po e Izanamy detuvieron el ataque, Izanamy detuvo el ataque con una espada y Po con su bastón, los dos forcejearon y lo empujaron, Izanamy avanzó de un paso y lanzó un corte horizontal, Susanoo solo coloco la espada frente a él deteniendo el ataque, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical mientras Susanoo solo se defendía, Izanamy siguió atacando con su espada pero Susanoo detenida los ataques con la hoja de la espada, los dos lanzaron un corte en diagonal chocando sus espadas liberando una onda de viento y energía, Izanamy forcejeo un poco y lo empujó, concentrar energía en la hoja de su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía dorada, Susanoo solo le dio un corte vertical a ataque pero forcejeo, Po apareció detrás de él y giró su bastón formando un anillo de energía, luego le dio un golpe vertical creando el símbolo del yong y el yang, le dio un golpe con la palma y avanzó hasta golpear a Susanoo en la espalda, los ataques explotaron pero Susanoo salió del humo lanzando una estocada con su espada, Po solo colocó el bastón frente a él deteniendo el ataque, la espada de Susanoo estaba por cortar el bastón de Po-

-Hinata gritó y avanzó en picada con dos espadas en las manos, Susanoo solo se alejó esquivando el ataque, se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal, Hinata cruzó sus espadas deteniendo el golpe, gritó y le dio un corte cruzado al ataque liberando una onda de energía dorada, avanzó igual que Susanoo los dos chocaron creando una onda de sonido y viento, Hinata lanzó un corte vertical con su espada derecha y luego uno horizontal con su espada izquierda, Susanoo le dio un golpe a la espadas cada vez que atacaban empujando a Susanoo, Hinata siguió gritando y atacando lo mejor que podía, James y Boa avanzaron detrás de Susanoo, James sujeto a Susanoo por debajo de los brazos y Boa se enrolló en su cuello, Hinata retrajo sus espadas y avanzó girando, lanzó un corre con ambas hojas, en la armadura de Susanoo apareció el rastro de dos cortes, Susanoo solo grito y extendió sus brazos liberando energía carmesí, James lo soltó y se alejó peroSusanoo le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo contra una piedra, se giró u le dio un golpe a Boa en el cuerpo haciendo que se quejara y fuera lanzada a otro lado, solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe dire con la espada contra Hinata, Izanamy apareció frente a él sujetando su espada con ambas manos y pasando sus manos por la hoja de la espada, Hinata saltó sobre Izanamy y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando una onda de energía dorada, Susanoo solo fue golpea do por el ataque causando una ligera explosión, Hina solo sujeto una espada y avanzó junto a Izanamy, los dos lanzaron con corte, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical y Hinata solo llego por detrás de él lanzando un corte horizontal, Susanoo solo avanzó le dio un corte en diagonal a la espada de Izanamy empujándolo, después solo giro lanzando un corte horizontal liberando energía carmesí que empujón a Hinata contra una roca, Po, Byakun, James y Boa solo aparecieron sobre Susanoo y extendieron sus brazos o en el caso de Boa solo abrió la boca, los cuatro dispararon algo de energía hacia Susanoo causando una explosión, los seis solo avanzaron hacia el lugar de la explosión, Susanoo gritó y libero energía carmesí de su cuerpo, se giró y liberó tres cortes en diferentes direcciones, liberó un tornado y los seis gritaron dentro del ataque hasta ser lanzados contra diferentes lugares-

No podrán detenerme mientras tenga esta espada -dijo Susanoo sonriendo, la espada brillando de color rojo, los Guardianes se levantaron y vieron la espada- soy tan fuerte como tres ustedes o más -Hinata tuvo una idea y sonrío-

¡Po distrailo! -Hinata gritó-

¿Que dices? -dijo Po confundido- ¿tienes una plan?

Si lo tengo úsala tu tesoro del cielo y enciérralo para retrasarlo solo unos segundos -uno Hinata sería- usa tu técnica, Izanamy Byakun prepárense

Creo que ya se que tiene pensado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- la técnica de la Trinidad

Ah claro eres muy lista -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Ya no pierdan el tiempo rápido -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy y Byakun se acercaron a Hinata mientras Po se coloco frente a ellos, Po aplaudió y libero una energía dorada creando cuadros de energía que rodearon a Susanoo parecía que estaba en otra dimensión, el cuadro de energía lo siguió rodeando mientras el escuchaba sonidos de gong-

Lo siento pero no te dejaré pasar desde este punto -dijo Po sonriendo- James Boa

Descuida tenemos todo entendido -dijo Boa sería, James golpeó una roca y Boa solo se acercó a un árbol y lo golpe, desde donde estaban se crearon ramas de árboles y avanzaron hacia Susanoo hasta que sujetaron, más damas se acercaron y lo encerraron-

¿Que es lo que tienes planeado? Las técnicas de Buda no funcionarán en mi -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- perderán no importa que intenten

Lo que haré será dejarte ciego -dijo Po sonriendo y expulsó una energía dorada, abrió sus manos un poco y creó una esfera pequeña de energía dorada- ¡Tesoro del Cielo! ¡Ohm! -Po grito y liberó la energía dorada frente a él creando un gran destello, Susanoo solo grito liberando energía dorada, las ramas de árboles fueron destruidas con su poder-

Destruyo nuestras ramas -dijo James sorprendido, Susanoo lanzó un corte con su espada en forma diagonal, un poder rojo choco con el de Po creando una colisión en el campo, Susanoo volvió a gritar y libero más energía haciendo que la energía dorada de Po fuera destruida hasta que Po terminó siendo alejado por el impacto, Po se quejó y cayó a un lado, no se detuvo pero giro y extendió sus brazos liberando otro resplandor dorado, Po gritó y la energía avanzó hacia Susanoo, Susanoo lanzó un golpe vertical con la espada pero la energía dorada de Po la golpeó directamente causando una explosión ligera, los dos forcejearon un poco pero Susanoo liberó más energía y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando la energía, Po gritó y recibió un corte en su pecho dejando una rasgadura en su armadura-

Corto mi armadura, sin las escamas doradas posiblemente hubiera muerto que suerte -dijo Po sorprendido-

Créeme el próximo ataque en verdad te mataré -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- nada de lo que hagan podrán destruir esta espada son unos idiotas

Te doy un consejo, no deberías confiarte tanto al pelear -dijo Po sonriendo, Susanoo solo se quedo un poco confundido y vio cómo un remolino dorado apareció detrás de Po-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Susanoo confundió, el remolino se deshizo y aparecieron Hinata, Byakun e Izanamy, Hinata estaba arrodillada en el centro con los brazos extendidos, Izanamy estaba a su derecha con los brazos extendidos con la pierna izquierda de apoyo, a su izquierda estaba Byakun apoyado con la pierna derecha y los brazos extendidos- esa pose de los tres...

Es la posee la Trinidad -dijo James sorprendido-

Piensan usar esa técnica -dijo Boa sorprendida- que lista me sorprendes bastante Hinata, no por nada es la guardiana más inteligente

Usando el poder de tres Guardianes en un solo punto destruiremos esa espada -dijo Hinata sería-

Usaremos todo el poder que nos queda para detener al mal -dijo Izanamy serio-

No importa si damos nuestra vida te destruiremos -dijo Byakun serio-

Vamos muchachos, ¡Asciende! -Hinata gritó sería-

¡Estalla! -Izanamy gritó-

¡Resuena! -Byakun gritó-

¡Mi poder! -los tres gritaron liberando energía de sus formas de Modo Explosivo-

La exclamación del universo...con el Modo Explosivo -dijo James sorprendido-

¡La exclamación del universo! -gritaron los tres y extendieron los brazos liberando una gran resplandor dorado-

¡Será en vano! -Susanoo gritó y concentro energía en su espada, creo una esfera de color naranja- ¡Poder de la devastación! -Susanoo solo liberó la esfera, el ataque chico con el ataque de Hinata y los otros, se creo una colisión en el campo creando una onda de energía, todo el campo te,volaba con fuerza, Po se cubrió la cara con un beso mientras gruñía y trataba de ver qué pasaba, Hinata, Izanamy y Byakun estabas haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener la técnica, Susanoo solo tenía la espada extendida y su ataque aumentaba de tamaño- ¡Es inútil! -Hinata y los machos gritaron con fuerza liberando más poder, el ataque de Susanoo fue empujado, se liberaban rayos de color carmesí debido al ataque de los tres, en la otra Dimensión Iza y Bianca se estaban asustando y salieron al patio-

¡¿Están todos bien?! -gritó Iza asustada pero todos estaban sorprendidos viendo al cielo, cuando levantaron la vista se sorprendieron de ver un gran resplandor dorado en el cielo, todo el lugar temblaba con fuerza tanta que parecía que la montaña se derrumbaría-

Esto es sorprendente.ñ.desde..aquí puedo sentir un gran poder...-dijo Shifu asustado, en otro lado Kai y Tía Lung estaban más que sorprendidos por el poder que se veía en el cielo-

Con ese poder hasta el mundo entero sería destruido -dijo Kai sorprendido-

Es incontenible -dijo Tai Lung asustado, Luck estaba asustado mientras Raizar estaba viendo decirlo en una montaña, en la aldea de los pandas la nieve estaba cayendo mientras algunas montañas eran destruidas por los temblores-

¡Todos cúbranse esto es poder de la naturaleza! -Li gritó asustado y los pandas corrieron a refugiarse mientras Po y Tigresa estaban viendo como las montañas eran destruidas y se liberaba más energía del cielo, los dos se agacharon al sentir una onda de energía pasar-

Es un poder realmente aterrador...¿de donde viene tanto poder? -dijo Po sorprendido, Tigresa estaba preocupada viendo el cielo, de regreso en la Neo Dimensión los Guardianes estaban haciendo lo posible para empujar la esfera pero no podían-

¡Es demasiado fuerte! -Byakun gritó molesto- ¡Destruyete!

¡Resistan muchachos! -Hinata gritó molesta, los tres aplicaban más fuerza pero Po y James se acercaron por detrás de ellos, Boa se subió a los hombros de James, James y Po imitaron las poses de Izanamy y Byakun-

¡La exclamación del universo! -Po, James y Boa gritaron, Po y James extendieron los brazos liberando una gran onda de energía dorada, el ataque aumento de tamaño-

¡Gracias por venir a ayudarnos! -Hinata gritó sonriendo-

¡No se desconcentren! -Po gritó serio, los seis estaban gritando con fuerza-

¡No importa cuánto sean no me derrotarán! -gritó Susanoo molesto, el ataque de Susanoo fue empujado por la técnica, los rayos y temblores aumentaban de tamaño, la espada de Susanoo solo se agrietó un momento dejándolo sorprendido-

¡Ahora! -Izanamy gritó-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! -todos gritaron juntos liberando una gran cantidad de energía dorada, el ataque de Susanoo fue destruido y el ataque dorado llego hasta el para atacarlo de frente y causar una explosión, todo en el campo se cubrió de energía dorada, no había nunca explosión solo se creo una tormenta de niebla oscura y un fuerte resplandor, cuando todo pasó los eso estaban más agitados-

¿Lo derrotamos? -dijo James preocupado-

No lo sé...no se puede sentir su energía es difícil de decir -dijo Po serio, todos estaban esperando a que el humo pasara y cuando se dieron cuenta Susanoo estaba serio y un poco herido con marcas de suciedad en su cuerpo-

¡Aún está vivo! ¡Realmente es un ser inmortal! -Izanamy gritó molesto-

Pero miren bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo, el humo siguió pasando mostrando que la espada de Susanoo tenía una grieta de gran tamaño hasta había perdido un pedazo- se despedazó

Bien con esto tendremos la ventaja notablemente -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Podremos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo -dijo James sonriendo- aparte ese ataque también debió haberlo debilitado

No se vaya a a confiar -dijo Izanamy calmado- vamos tenemos que seguir con la pelea

Esto...me las ¡Pagaran! -Susanoo gritó molesto y libero una onda de energía carmesí, los Guardianes se cruzaron de brazos soportando el ataque-

No siento su poder pero si puedo decir que es aterrador -dijo Boa molesta-


	126. Chapter 126

-Po fue el primero en avanzar, lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo lo sujetó del puño, Po lanzó otro golpeó pero Susanoo solo lo hizo girar y le dio una patada en el pecho, lanzándolo contra una roca, Byakun apareció a su derecha y lanzó un golpe liberando un rayo dorado, Susanoo solo se giró y detuvo el ataque con su codo izquierdo, Po apareció a su izquierda lanzando una patada de forma vertical, Susanoo solo lo detuvo usando su mano libre, el impacto libero una onda de rayos, los tres estaban forcejeando hasta que Izanamy apareció detrás de Susanoo lanzando una shuriken de fuego, Susanoo se sorprendió y desapareció igual que Po y Byakun, se acercó a Izanamy y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, levantó su brazo izquierdo y le dio un codazo lanzándolo contra una roca, Hinata apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe soltando una onda de fuego, Susanoo solo levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, James y Boa avanzaron, James lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo lo sujetó del puño, se giró y le sujetó todo el brazo, aplico fuerza y lo lanzó contra una roca dejándolo enterrado, Boa siceo y trato de morderlo pero Susanoo solo la esquivo moviendo su cuerpo a la derecha, Boa se giró y convirtió su perla en una hoja de guadaña, lanzó un corte horizontal y Susanoo la sujetó con una mano, aplicó fuerza y libre energía en una onda de viento que alejó a Boa de manera fuerte, Boa solo grito y fue alejada, Susanoo concentro energía en su cuerpo viendo a Hinata la cual estaba poniéndose de pie-

¡Ya me arte! -Byakun gritó molesto y avanzó envuelto en energía dorada, apareció frente a Susanoo y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo alejó con fuerza mientras Byakun solo desapareció y apareció detrás de él en un resplandor dorado, levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Susanoo fue lanzando al fondo mientras Byakun lo siguió, Susanoo se giró quedando de pie, avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Byakun se quejó y Susanoo le dio una patada en la cabeza con el talón, byakun termino impactado en una roca, Susanoo avanzó de un solo paso y se preparó para lanzar un golpe, Po apareció debajo de él y le dio un golpe en el mentón, lo elevó un poco y se giró dándole una patada en el pecho, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, siguió golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara y cuerpo, Susanoo le sujetó los puños quedando los dos en un forcejeo, Po le dio un cabezazo pero Susanoo le solo sonrió, atrajo a Po y le dio una patada en el estomago agitando más su armadura, lo alejó más y Susanoo le dio un golpe la cara, Po solo escupió algo de sangre, Byakun llegó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Susanoo, se acercó y lanzó varios golpes de forma rápida, Susanoo recibió los golpes en la cara y el cuerpo, desapareció y apareció detrás de Byakun, Byakun le siguió con la mirada, se giró y lanzó una patada soltando un rayo dorado, Susanoo lo esquivo pero recibió una cortada en la mejilla derecha-

Byakun solo avanzó de nuevo lanzando un golpe, Susanoo se cruzó de brazos, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida se escuchaban impactos en medio de la pelea, Byakun lanzó un golpe vertical y Susanoo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Susanoo sujeto a Byakun y lo giro para darle un rodillazo en el estomago, lo empujó y lo estrelló en una roca con fuerza, Byakun se quejó y se dobló ligeramente, extendió los brazos liberando un rayo dorado, Susanoo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, se alejó y Byakun apareció frente a él lanzando una patada con el empeine, Susanoo se agachó y luego se levantó dándole una patada en el mentón a Byakun, Byakun se quejó y Susanoo se acercó para darle un golpe en el estomago lanzando hacia una roca, James y Boa aparecieron detrás de Susanoo y liberaron un remolino dorado de energía, Susanoo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Hinata solo voló y levanto el brazo derecho-

¡Revolución estelar! -Hinata gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando varias esferas pequeñas de energía dorada que golpearon a Susanoo causando una explosión, Susanoo salió en medio de la explosión y se acercó a James para darle un golpe en estomago, James quejó con fuerza pero le sujetó el brazo y Boa abrió la boca liberando una gran cantidad de energía dorada, el ataque le dio a Susanoo en el cuerpo, Hinata se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara, se acercó y le dio una patada en el estomago lanzando hacia una roca, extendió los brazos y libero una llamarada que avanzó y golpe a Susanoo causando una explosión, en medio del fuego Susanoo salió y avanzó de un paso, los dos chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos golpes de ambos sonaban con una gran fuerza, las rocas más cercanas eran destruidas, Hinata lanzó un golpe y Susanoo lo esquivo y le regresó el golpe directo al mentón, Hinata se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Susanoo, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Susanoo le dio un golpe a Hinata en el estomago haciendo que se quejara escupiendo sangre,le dio un golpe en la cara, la siguió golpeando y extendió su brazo derecho liberando una onda de energía roja carmesí, Hinata salió de la energía herida, Susanoo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Hinata colocó sus alas frente a ella deteniendo el ataque, con cada golpe las alas de Hinata se estaban agrietando-

 _ _No podré...soportar...mucho...__ -pensó Hinata asustada, Hinata gritó liberando una gran llamarada, Susanoo fue empujado y Hinata lanzó un golpe con su garra liberando una onda de rayos creando una red, Susanoo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Susanoo gritó liberando una onda de energía carmesí, Hinata avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho, se giró y lanzando una patada con el empeine, Susanoo levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque, Hinata volvió a girar lanzando otra patada, Susanoo solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Hinata de quejo y Susanoo lanzó un golpe pero Hinata se cruzó de brazos, los dos estaban peleando de nuevo en un intercambio de golpes, Susanoo le dio una patada en las costillas, Hinata gritó de dolor y Susanoo avanzó dándole un golpe en el estomago, la empujo liberando una onda de energía y Hinata termino estrellada en una roca, Susanoo se calmó pero James y Boa lo sujetaron por la espalda, Boa liberó una descarga eléctrica haciendo que Susanoo se quejara, James libero energía y dio un salto, en medio del aire dio la vuelta y comenzo a caer en picada hasta estrellarse en una gran roca dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, James s estaba quejando pero seguía cayendo sin soltar a Susanoo-

Que estupido -dijo Susanoo serio, retrajo su codo derecho y le dio un golpe a James en el estomago, James lo soltó escupiendo algo de sangre, Susanoo se liberó y giro dándole una patada en las costillas, retrajo las piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho, Boa se sorprendió viendo cómo James era lanzado lejos, Susanoo solo le dio un golpe en la cara y la lanzo a otro extremo, Hinata gritó y extendió sus alas y brazos creando una gran llamarada, extendió los brazos y liberó la llamarada golpeando directamente a Susanoo en el cuerpo causando una gran explosión, Susanoo salió del fuego un poco herido-

Maldicion -dijo Hinata molesta, Susanoo avanzó y le dio un golpe a Hinata en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo tosiendo-

¡Acabaré contigo! -Susanoo gritó molesto viendo a Hinata lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se colocó frente a él y detuvo el golpe son sus manos- aaaa otra vez tu

¡No dejare que le toques ni un solo pelo! ¡Si lo haces te destruire! -Izanamy gritó molesta dejando sorprendida a Hinata, Izanamy gritó expulsando energía que empujó a Susanoo, los dos solo estaban de pie hasta que Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en la cara, lo empujo haciendo que se envolviera en energía por el golpe, Izanamy solo dio un paso y se acercó a él. Lanzó una patada hacia arriba pero Susanoo solo desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, le dio un golpe justo en la cara, Izanamy se quejó pero giro y le dio una patada en la cabeza con talón, los dos gruñeron e Izanamy avanzó dándole un golpe en el estomago, lo empujó mientras Susanoo solo gruñía, Izanamy grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes de forma rápida, su energía hacia que sus golpes se volvieran más rápidos, Susanoo solo levantaba los brazos o movía la cabeza esquivando lo golpes, Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo como Izanamy seguí tratando de golpear a Susanoo, en cada impactó se creaba a una onda de sonido, Susanoo levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo un golpe, bajo la cabeza esquivando un golpe y lanzó un golpe de forma de gancho, Izanamy esquivó el golpe moviendo la cabeza y lanzó un golpe directo pero Susanoo solo lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo, se giró y lanzó una patada de talón, Izanamy se agacho esquivando el ataque, se giró y lanzó una patada hacia su talón pero Susanoo solo detuvo la patada con una de sus manos, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido en un intercambio de golpes, en cada golpe se escuchaba un fuerte impacto hasta que los dos quedaron sujetados entrelazando sus dedos, estaban forcejeando expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, se liberó una onda de energía y viento dorado-

Increíble -dijo Hinata sorprendida, el poder aumento de tamaño haciendo que todo en el lugar temblara, Susanoo se alejó y extendió su brazo derecho creando una bola de energía, Izanamy gruñó y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una esfera roja y dorada que se convirtió en una shuriken de energía-

¿Que piensas hacer? -dijo Susanoo serio-

Te mostraré mis verdaderos poderes -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Shuriken Nova! -la lanzo con fuerza y la shuriken golpeó la bola de energía, se creo una colisión de energía, la energía libero rayos negros hasta que exploto cubriendo todo con un resplandor, Izanamy se quejó y cayó de pie en una roca, expulsó más energía pero Susanoo solo creo otra esfera de energía roja, James y Boa golpearon una roca liberando ramas que rodearon a Susanoo, Po aplaudió y atrajo varias un golpearon a Susanoo hasta formar una gran esfera hecha de roca-

¡No pierdas el tiempo! -Po gritó molesto-

¡Big Bang Kamehameha! -Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos creando una esfera azul de gran tamaño, disparo una gran onda de energía azul que golpeó la roca causando una gran explosión en el campo, las rocas fueron destruidas y Susanoo salió molesto y levemente herido, avanzó hacia Po y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo empujó y apareció detrás de él, le dio un golpe en la espalda, de giro y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho lanzándolo a otro lado, Po solo grito y termino estrellado con fuerza, Izanamy gritó expulsando energía y Susanoo lo imito, los dos avanzaron y chocaron con fuerza, se creo una gran resplandor rojo y dorado en el campo, cuando pasoIzanamy tenía el brazo izquierdo herido y con leves manchas de sangre, parte de su armadura se rompió y el soportaba un poco el dolor-

Esto va para mal...-dijo Byakun molesto-

Si seguimos peleando así jamás conseguiremos un buen resultado -dijo Po serio, Hinata suspiró y se acercó a ellos junto a James y Boa-

No podemos rendirnos ahora, tenemos que darlo todo -dijo James molesto-

El tiene razón...-dijo Boa sería- tenemos que seguir, no importa si es un dios o no...debemos seguir peleando hasta ya no poder más

¿Como te sientes? -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo a Izanamy-

Mi brazo...está muy lastimado...-dijo Izanamy serio cerrando un ojo y sudando por aguantar el dolor- pero tengo..que seguir peleando hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda más...-Izanamy se cubrió de energía y la siguió expulsando-

Ese es el espíritu de todos los Guardianes -dijo Byakun sonriendo y expulsó más energía de su cuerpo-

Ah ya no hace falta decir nada más -dijo Po sonriendo, todos gritaron haciendo sonar sus energías con fuerza en el campo- ¡Vamos! -los seis avanzaron de nuevo-

¡Son unos estupidos! ¡Mueran ya! -Susanoo gritó y extendió su brazo derecho liberando su energía roja en una gran onda de energía, Izanamy y Po se colocaron de frente extendiendo los brazos, crearon una campo de energía deteniendo el ataque de Susanoo, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa avanzaron de nuevo, James y Boa extendieron los brazos disparando un tornado de color dorado, Susanoo solo grito y sujeto el ataque con sus manos, James y Boa gritaron liberando más energía, Byakun y Hinata se colocaron a sus extremos y dispararon sus ataques causando una gran explosión, Byakun avanzó de un paso y llego con Susanoo dandole un golpe en el estomago, lo siguió golpeando en todo el cuerpo extendiendo los brazos para que sus golpes fueran más fuertes, Susanoo le sujetó el brazo derecho y lo giro lanzándolo a otro extremo, Hinata llegó con Susanoo y le dio una patada en el pecho, se giró y le dio un golpe en el mentón, lo alejó un poco y Hinata lo siguió, los dos estrellaron sus brazos en un fuerte golpe, comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes mientras Izanamy gruñía apretando los puños, Hinata le dio un golpe en la cara a Susanoo, saltó y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza con fuerza, levantó una rodilla pero Susanoo le sujetó la pierna, la atrajo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, la siguió golpeando en le cuerpo, Byakun y James llegaron a él y le dieron a una patada en espalda lanzándolo contra una roca, Boa creó su guadaña en la cola y se giró lanzando un corte horizontal liberando una onda de energía, Susanoo solo se quejó al ser golpeado, Byakun lanzó un golpe liberando una red de rayos, James grito y libero una onda roja de energía, los dos ataques causaron una explosión en el campo mientras Susanoo salió un poco herido, Susanoo apareció entre los dos y le dio un golpe a cada uno en el pecho con sus brazos, los dos se quejaron y fueron lanzados a otro extremo-

¡Demonios! -Izanamy gritó estaba por ir pero Po lo sujetó de su hombro- ¡¿Que haces?!

Tal vez no lo notaste pero ese sujeto se distrae mientras pelea -dijo Po serio- creo qué hay una forma de vencerlo pero para eso necesitamos que te concentres

¿Que tienes pensado? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Haremos la explosion celestial -dijo Po serio-

Quieres que haga una...Genkidama -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- pero eso es imposible lo intentamos hace poco y solo logramos destruir su espada

No reunirás poca energía, reunirás las energía de todos nosotros pero..usando nuestros poderes de Modo Explosivo -dijo Po serio- ya no pongas excusa y empieza de una buena vez

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio, se alejó de Po y extendió los brazos- Po necesito que nos ganes algo de tiempo, distraelo

Esta bien tu date prisa -dijo Po serio, solo salto y se acercó a Susanoo expulsando energía, Byakun termino impactado en una gran roca herido, Byakun se quejó pero Susanoo le dio un golpe en estomago hundiéndolo más en el suelo, Po le dio un rodillazo a Susanoo en la espalda, lo empujó con fuerza-

¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Por lo que más quieran quiero que me den su energía! -Izanamy gritó atrayendo a Hinata, James y Boa- necesito que me den su energía

La explosión celestial piensa usarla ya -dijo James sorprendido-

No hay tiempo rápido -dijo Boa sería, los tres asintieron y se acercaron a Izanamy para darle su energía, los tres solo expulsaron energía, en las manos de Izanamy apareció una esfera de color azul-

Esto tardará más de lo pensado -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy cerró los ojos y los Castro expulsaron energía haciendo la esfera un poco más grande, en el campo Po estaba peleando con Susanoo hasta que le dio un golpe en el pecho y Susanoo le dio un golpeen el estomago, los dos seguían peleando hasta que extendieron los brazos liberando energía y se alejaron, Izanamy, Hinata, James y Boa perdieron sus poderes pasando al nivel maestro, Susanoo sintió la energía y se giró para ver a Izanamy-

Ya veo así que eso pensaban -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- lo siento pero eso no les funcionará

Ya se dio cuenta -dijo Po molesto, Susanoo solo dio un paso y se acercó a Izanamy, Byakun se levantó y apareció frente a él deteniendo su paso-

No dejaré un té metas en esto -dijo Byakun molesto, lanzó un codazo pero Susanoo bajo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque, lanzó un golpe pero Byakun levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, los dos comenzaron a pelear pero Susanoo le dio una patada a Byakun lanzándolo a otro extremo-

¡No maldita sea aún no lista! -Izanamy gritó molesto creando una esfera de energía blanca y azul en sus manos, Susanoo la vio y sonrío-

Esa técnica es muy débil no funcionará conmigo -dijo Susanoo sonriendo, extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía roja-

¡Eso ya lo veremos monstruo! -Izanamy gritó molesto, saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, estaba por moverse pero Susanoo apareció frente a él dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre, la energía que tenía en las manos fue desapareciendo, Izanamy bajo los brazos y la energía desapareció-

¡No! -Hinata gritó asustada-

Nuestro esfuerzo...fue en vano...-dijo Byakun sorprendido y decepcionado, Susanoo sujeto a Izanamy del cuello lanzándolo a otro lado, Izanamy termino impactado con fuerza en una roca y escupió algo de sangre-

Supongo que ya no importa -dijo Po molesto, Izanamy salió de la roca y grito expulsando más energía hasta qué pasó a su Modo Explosivo-

Observen y sientan el poder de un dios -Susanoo gritó liberando energía roja de su cuerpo, todos fueron empujados golpeados por la energía, Po e Izanamy extendieron sus brazos liberando una onda de energía dorada, detuvieron el golpe pero la energía fue más fuerte y todos salieron volando, Po termino impactado en una roca de espaldas, Hinata cayó de cara en una roca, Byakun termino impactado en un palacio en una roca, James y Boa estaban enterrados en unas tocas heridos, Izanamy cayó de cuerpo en una roca, Izanamy trataba de moverse, se levantó sostenido por sus manos, estaba viendo la roca y todo le parecía borroso, estaba respirando agitado, tosía y escupía algo de sangre-

Maldicion...-Izanamy se quejó y volteo a ver a Susanoo- yo sabía que era fuerte y poderoso...pero a este nivel jamás le ganaremos -se levantó y se tambaleó un poco, volteo a ver a los lados todos estaban tratando de moverse pero el dolor no les dejaba, Po y el eran los únicos de pie-

Bien parece que ya términos aquí -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- está vez terminare todo yo mismo -Susanoo levantó la mano izquierda creando una esfera de color rojo- este es el juicio que tienen todos los humanos, mi desicion es eliminarlo todo

¡No lo permitiré! -Izanamy gritó y libero más energía creando una aura dorada rojiza en su cuerpo- ¡Si he de morir será peleando contigo Susanoo! ¡No permitiré que destruyas la tierra!

Grandes palabras de un hombre tan patético -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- los humanos son uno de los errores más grandes de mi padre, ustedes destruyen el planeta y mírate ahora, tú mismo eres un ejemplo de cómo los humanos insultan la presencia de los dioses ahora mismo estás usando el poder de seres antiguos en tu cuerpo, eso es un insulto y no lo voy a permitir más

¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir lo mejor para el mundo o la humanidad! ¡Solo eres un dios caprichoso que lo destruye todo por placer! -Izanamy gritó molesto expulsando poder dejando más enojado a Susanoo- ha ¡Pero me equivoco! ¡Tú ya no eres un dios ya que ahora mismo estás en el cuerpo de un mortal! ¡Y serás derrotado por mi puño! -Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho concentrando lo que le quedaba de energía-

¡Entonces te destruire de una vez! ¡Destruire ese puño del que te sientes tan orgulloso! -Susanoo gritó molesto y lanzó la esfera- ¡Juicio de la destrucción!

¡A ver qué te parece esto dios de la destrucción! -Izanamy gritó molesto y avanzó de un salto- ¡Golpe Explosivo de Dragón! -Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando una gran onda de energía dorada que tomó forma de un dragón dorado, el ratón rugió y avanzó contra el ataque de Susanoo, los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran colisión en el campo, Izanamy estaba gritando expulsando más energía dejando que el Dragón tuviera mientras Susanoo estaba gruñendo tratando de aguantar el ataque, la energía de ambos liberaba ondas que destruian todo lo que estaba cerca, los demás estaban viendo sorprendidos la colisión, Po se levantó y expulsó energía-

No voy a dejar que pelee solo -dijo Po serio, expulsó energía pero la armadura se agrietó-

Vamos tenemos más que dar -dijo Byakun serio, se levantó expulsando energía, Izanamy estaba gritando extendiendo su brazo liberando energía, Byakun y Po avanzaron de un salto liberando energía dorada- ¡Plasma relámpago! -Byakun bajo los brazos liberando ondas de rayos dorados-

¡Resplandor final! -Po gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando una onda dorada de fuego, los dos ataques llegaron con Susanoo y lo golpearon dejando que se distrajera-

¡¿Que hacen?! -Susanoo estaba molesto pero su ataque aflojo un momento-

¡Ahora! -Izanamy gritó y libero más energía de un solo grito, el Dragón terminó perforando el ataque con su cuerpo y llego con Susanoo, lo golpeo directo en el pecho liberando toda la energía, Susanoo se quejó siendo empujado por la energía mientras Izanamy tenía el brazo derecho algo quemado y herido, la energía termino explotando creando una gran onda de energía dorada, todos estaban sorprendidos y cansados viendo la energía-

Se acabó -dijo Byakun serio, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado igual que Po-

Si...con eso debió haber acabo -dijo Po cansado, todos se relajaron un momento cuando se escuchó una queja seguido de una respiración agitada, todos vieron al frente y vieron a Susanoo herido con su brazo izquierdo algo morado, parte de su cuerpo tenía venas marcadas mientras la piel se volvía morada-

¡Aún estás ileso! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido, Susanoo vio su brazo y comenzó a enojarse bastante, Susanoo avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a Byakun en la cara haciendo que gritara y sus ojos se hicieran blanco, Po e Izanamy se sorprendieron viendo cómo Byakun terminó siendo estrellado en otra zona, Susanoo apareció detrás de Po y le dio un golpe de la espalda con ambos brazos, Po gritó mientras su armadura era destruida y caí directo a una roca- ¡Po Byakun! -Izanamy gritó preocupado y luego vio a Susanoo- ¡Eres un monstruo maldito!

Tú me heriste...tú me heriste...-Susanoo gritó molesto y avanzó dándole un golpe a Izanamy en el estomago, Izanamy gritó escupiendo sangre, se sujetó el estómago quedándose- te haré sufrir cada vez más hasta que mueras -lo volvió a golpear en la cara, lo siguió golpeando mientras Izanamy solo gritaba de dolor, le dio un golpe en su ojo izquierdo e Izanamy gritó mientras su cara termino cubierta de sangre en el lado de su ojo- no así no te causaré un gran dolor -vio a los lados y vio a Hinata en una roca- y ya sé cómo hacerlo -extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó una pena de energía roja-

¡No! ¡Maldito ¿hasta cuándo dejarás de hacer trampa?! -Izanamy gritó y avanzó rápido hacia la energía viendo que iba en dirección de Hinata- ¡Hinata apártate! -Hinata se quedó congelada pero en eso Hinata tuvo una visión, Izanamy tenía el pelo blanco y estaba cubierto de una aura blanca, frente a ella estaba una espada negra- ¡Hinata! -Hinata abrió los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy había detenido el ataque con su cuerpo causando una ligera explosión frente a el, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y todos vieron como Izanamy volvió a la normalidad, comenzó a caer mientras Hinata lo veia todo impresionada y de forma lenta, Izanamy termino impactado en el suelo con los ojos cubiertos por su pelo-

No...-dijo Hinata sorprendida, James y Boa estaban sorprendidos igual que Po y Byakun- no...

je..Jeje..Jajajaja jajaja -Susanoo se estaba riendo con fuerza mientras Po lo veo molesto- ¡Casi me matas bastardo! ¡Pero al final solo quede yo! -Susanoo gritó riendo- el Guerrero del Sol está muerto -Susanoo solo río viendo el cuerpo de Izanamy en el suelo-


	127. Chapter 127

**__**Raizar y Kai llegan al palacio**__**

En la Neo Dimensión Hinata estaba viendo a Izanamy, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo tras recibir unos de los ataques de Susanoo, se acercó y le dio la vuelta viendo que sus pupilas habían perdido el color, solo quedaba la iris la cual estaba sin brillo, Hinata no decía nada solo estaba sujetándolo un poco-

Muévete...despierta...-dijo Hinata en un tono de tristeza, Po y los demás estaban sorprendidos y un poco deprimidos- por favor solo levántate...tu tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad...no puedes dejarnos solo así...nos prometiste que...seguirías vivo...por favor solo...-lo abrazo con fuerza soltando algunas lágrimas, Po solo sintió algo de pena por Hinata al verla llorar-

Ya no tiene caso ese sujeto está muerto -dijo Susanoo serio- ese simple mortal pensó que podía vencerme y por dejarse guiar por su corazón defendió a esa hembra de un ataque mortal, y ahora el está muerto, me temo que su muerte fue en vano -Hinata estaba apretando los dientes molesta mientras Po solo levanto los brazos quedando en guardia, Byakun, James y Boa solo estaban molestos viéndolo- uno menos solo faltan cinco

Cállate...-dijo Hinata molesta, algo de fuego comenzó a rodar a Hinata- él se sacrificó por salvarme, te enfrentó, te hirió...y eso es suficiente orgullo para mi -el fuego de su cuerpo se volvió dorado y siguió aumentando de tamaño- no te lo perdonaré -le cerró los ojos al cuerpo de Izanamy y se levantó mientras el fuego se volvía carmesí con tonos dorados, se concentró en sus espalda, haciendo que sus alas cambiaran, sus alas eran reales parecidas a las alas de un águila de color rojas y doradas con un marco dorado en el brazo del ala, en su espalda tenía cinco líneas de plumas en forma ovalada eran las plumas del fénix-

¿Que es esto? Sus poder poder está aumentando...no...no puede ser -dijo Susanoo impresionado-

¿Que clase de energía es está? -dijo Boa sorprendía, Hinata estaba acomodando a Izanamy en el suelo y le cerró los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó expulsando más fuego haciendo sus alas más grandes- parecen alas de un ángel

Un momento...jamás...había visto alas de ese tipo...puedo ver como ese fuego está cubierto por una aura celestial -dijo Susanoo sorprendido-

Alas...divinas -dijo Po sorprendido-

¡¿Que?! -Susanoo gritó sorprendido viendo a Hinata- ¡No esto no puede estar pasando! -Hinata estaba apretando sus puños muy molesta- no...solo me estoy alterando por nada solo no alas pero no tiene todo el poder celestial, solo es un poco de poder no es nada de que preocuparse

Ahora mismo te mostraré lo contrario -dijo Hinata molesta y solo avanzó de un paso, en la otra dimensión, Iza, Bianca y Shifu estaban viendo que todo se había calmado al menos de momento-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Iza sorprendida- hace poco parecía que el mundo se iba a partir pero ahora...

Todo está calmado, como si las fuerzas que chocaban entre ellas hubieran desaparecido -dijo Bianca calmada- ¿usted qué opina Shifu?

No tengo idea de lo qué pasó...-dijo Shifu sorprendido-

¡Chicos tiene que venir a ver esto! -James grito desde dentro del salón de los héroes y todos entraron para ver qué dl espejo estaba desarmado y tirado en el suelo hecho pedazos-

¿Que hicieron Mono y James? -dijo Bianca molesta viendo a ambos mencionados-

Nosotros no hicimos nada...se despedazó solo -dijo Mono nervioso-

Es verdad solo el espejo brillo un momento se rompió -dijo Boa preocupada- ellos no hicieron nada

¿Entonces esto como pasó? -dijo Iza molesta-

Eso ya no importa, luego descubriremos qué pasó -dijo Shifu serio- ¿te tenemos alguna noticia de Grulla o Mantis?

No, todavía no regresan -dijo Mono calmado-

Los aldeanos fueron evacuados maestro Shifu pero no hay señales de Grulla ni Mantis -dijo Víbora preocupada, todos estaban saliendo del palacio para ir al patio central donde estaban las escaleras, cuando se dieron cuenta había más y más flechas con notas atadas a ellas-

Todos los maestros desde las costas hasta el norte, han desaparecido -dijo Shifu molesto y sujeto una flecha para impedía con sus dedos-

Tal vez están en una fiesta -dijo Mono sonriendo-

¡Mono! -Víbora lo regaño y Mono bajo la mirada-

A mí tampoco me invitaron -dijo Mono decepcionado-

Eres estupido Mono -dijo Boa molesta-

Kai les está quitando a todos el chi -dijo Shifu serio- lo mismo que está haciendo ese tal Raizar, nosotros somos todo lo que se interpone entre él y los conocimientos que dejó Oogway en nuestro cuidado -Shifu vio el palacio ya suspiro- por suerte los aldeanos ya no están y están a salvo -caminaron un poco pasando junto a una estará de Oogway sonriendo, pero Iza se estaba tocando el pecho un poco preocupada-

¿Que tienes? -dijo Bianca sería-

Es que...tengo una...gran preocupación en el pecho...de que algo malo paso..-dijo Iza asustada-

Tranquila dudo mucho que algo grave pase -dijo Bianca sería- tenemos algo que planear

Oigan creo que ahí viene Grulla -dijo Boa sorprendida, Víbora sonrió viendo como Grulla sobrevolaba, todos se fijaron en ellos y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban hijos de Jade-

¡No! -Shifu gritó sorprendido y todos vieron como Grulla y Mantis cayeron frente a ellos listos para pelear, detrás de ellos se podía ver un brillo verdad jade a seguido de una neblina, Víbora y Mono estaban serios mientras los Guardianes estaban tranquilos, en medio del brillo se vio a Kai girando sus cadenas dejando que sus espadas golpearan el suelo, Kai siguió caminando viendo el palacio mientras la oscuridad seguía creciendo-

Kai...-dijo Shifu serio y molesto-

Vaya que mal gusto -dijo Kai sonriendo viendo la estatua de Oogway junto a ellos-

¡¿Como te atreves a poner un pie en este lugar?! -gritó Shifu enojado-

Son unos tontos patéticos arrastrándose a los pies de Oogway el magnífico -dijo Kai sonriendo con burla, los demás se enojaron pero Iza solo estaba tratando de ver detrás de ella-

No eres digno de mencionar su nombre -dijo Bianca molesta- el fue diez veces mejor guerrero que tu

¿Eso piensas gatita? -dijo Kai sonriendo-

Te arrancaré la lengua -dijo Bianca molesta- solo mi novio me dice gatita -le gruño pero Kai solo sujeto sus espadas y señaló la estatua de Oogway-

Yo luché a su lado, lo amaba como a un hermano...-dijo Kai algo triste- y el me dio la espalda -Iza se dio la vuelta y lanzó una flecha hecha de energía azul, casi le dio a algo y los demás le pusieron atención- lo descubrió...que hábil para una mujer

Se que estás ahí, miserable tu olor te delata -dijo Iza molesta, estaban viendo al techo cuando se vio como Tai Lung saltó desde lo alto y cayó a cuatro patas frente a ellos- hmp solo un macho débil

¡Tía Lung! -gritaron Mono, Víbora y Shifu sorprendidos, Shifu tenía las orejas caídas y estaba viendo cómo Tai Lung estaba sonriendo viéndolos a todos-

Vaya me da gusto volver a casa -dijo Tai Lung sonriendo- solo para destruirlo todo -vio a los lados y noto a los Guardianes- ¿donde están Po y Tigresa? Tengo cuentas que ajustar con ellos

Ellos no están, solo se hacen más fuertes pero con James basta para derrotarte -dijo Iza sonriendo con burla- es el más débil de todos

¡Si soy el más débil! -gritó James sonriendo- espera ¡¿que?! ¿Me consideran débil?

Si -dijeron Iza, Bianca y Boa calmadas mientras James se quedo deprimido -

¡Ya hasta de tonterías! -Tai Lung gritó molesto- nosotros venimos a destruirlo todo

Yo me encargo de este sujeto no es fuerte y tu haste cargo de Kai -dijo Iza sería y Bianca asintio viendo a Kai-

¡Destruire todo lo que Oogway ha creado! -Kai gritó, giró sus cadenas y lanzó sus espadas hacia Shifu, Mono, Víbora y Bianca-

¡Ahora! -Shifu gritó serio y los cuatro saltaron esquivando el ataque, James y ahora se alejaron del lugar e Iza se quedó quieta esperando a que Tai Lung atacara, Tai Lung avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un golpe, Iza solo se quedo quieta y el golpe le llevó causando una nube de polvo por el impacto, cuando el polvo se quitó mostró a Iza en su Modo de Guardiana sujetando el puño de Tai Lung son esfuerzo, Tai Lung grito y salto lanzando una patada girando, Iza se agachó esquivando el ataque, Tai Lung solo cayó al suelo y lanzó un golpe pero Iza movió su cuerpo esquivando el ataque, Tai Lung siguió tratando de atacarla pero no la llegaba ni a tocar, Mono, Bianca y Víbora avanzaron hacia la espada, Mono la esquivo y trepo una pared para después saltar y lanzar una patada, Kai se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Víbora avanzó concentrando un rayo en su cuerpo y disparó un disparo de energía directo a su pecho pero no le causo daño, Bianca avanzó entre las cadenas, saltó y bajo golpeando el suelo levantando un roca dandole a Kai directo en el cuerpo, concentro energía en su cuerpo, abrió la mano y disparo un rayo de energía azul dandole a Kai causando una fuerte explosión, Kai sonrío saliendo del humo, levantó los brazos y comenzó a girar las espadas concentrando energía verde jade y lanzó dos cortes de energía, Shifu avanzó girando los brazos y disparo una bola de energía verde que chocó con la energía de Kai causando una explosión, Bianca apareció en medio del aire concentrando fuego en su pierna derecha y bajo en picada con la pierna extendida, Kai cruzo las espadas deteniendo la patada de Bianca, al impactar con las espadas de Kai causó una fuerte onda de impacto de energía naranja, Bianca solo salto hacia atrás y quedo arrodillada-

Nada mal para una gatita -dijo Bianca sonriendo con burla, en otro lado Tai Lung estaba lanzando varios golpees pero no le daba a Iza, en cambio Iza solo estaba saltando de lado a lado esquivando los golpes, sonrió y avanzó dándole un golpe en el estomago a Tai Lung haciendo que se quejara, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro lado, Iza avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago estirando el brazo, Tai Lung solo fue lanzando contra una parte del palacio quedando atorado-

No tienes mucha habilidad eres un fracasado -dijo Iza sería-

¡¿Que dijiste?! -Tai Lung gritó molesto y se levanto- ¿que soy un fracasado?

Lo peor es que a pesar de haber absorbido los poderes de varios sujetos fuertes no sepas aprovecharlos es una verdadera pena -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Ahora verás -dijo Tai Lung molesto mostrando una gema con forma de dragón-

¡Vayan y tráiganmelos! -Kai grito molesto, Grulla y Mantis avanzaron hacia ellos, Grulla voló y giro lanzando una patada que le dio a Bianca en el estomago mandándola lejos, Grulla voló en el aire, Mantis paso a una de las estatuas y rompió un brazo tomando el arma de roca, la lanzo directo contra Víbora, Víbora solo salgo esquivando el ataque, Kai lanzó una de sus espadas y Víbora salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, se enredó en la cadena y avanzó por ella hacia el, disparo un rayo impactando el pecho de Kai causando una leve explosión, Kai grito y avanzó mientras Mantis estaba peleando contra Mono, Mono atrapó a Mantis entre sus manos-

Mantis por favor detente soy yo Mono tu mejor amigo -dijo preocupado viendo al Mantis de Jade entre sus manos pero Mantis le dio unas patadas en la cara mientras Mono se quejaba, en las manos de Mono Mantis dio un salto e hizo que Mono cayera al suelo sin soltarlo, Mono fue levantado y luego estrellado en el suelo repetidamente de cara y luego espalda, Mantis lo hizo girar un poco y luego lo empujo contra los demás, primero hizo que golpeara a Víbora en la cara- ¡perdón Víbora! -luego hizo que saltara, girara y le diera una patada a Bianca- perdón Bianca

-Kai se estaba riendo un poco, con entro energía en las hojas de sus espadas y comenzó a hacer la hoja todavía más grande, salto y lanzó una espada de forma directa contra Shifu, Shifu salto a un lado esquivando la espada, la espada impacto en el suelo liberando una onda de energía verde que empujó a los cuatro contra el suelo, Mantis aun en las manos de Mono logro soltarse y lo sujeto de las muñecas, lo hizo girar y lo lanzó con Kai, Kai al ver que Mono estaba cerca hizo girar sus manos envolviendo a Mono en una esfera amarilla y luego lo convirtió en una piedra de jade en su collar, Grulla solo atrapó a Víbora en sus patas y la llevo con el hacia Kai, Kai solo la convirtió en piedra también-

¡Oh no! -Boa gritó sorprendida viendo a Kai con las gemas de los cuatro- ya los transformó me las pagará -se escucho un impacto y solo vieron Tai Lung había sido lanzando a otro lado de un golpe-

¿Qué haces? Levántate y pelea -dijo Kai molesto pero Tai Lung se notaba un poco molesto y cansado- ¿no puedes ni vencer a esa hembra?

Es una guardiana y es muy fuerte -dijo Tai Lung molesto-

Eres un fracasado -dijo Kai serio, giró sus espadas viendo a Shifu frente a él- ya no importa mejor usa a los guerreros de Jade tú nunca podrás contra un Guardián

Entendido maestro -dijo Tai Lung serio, sacó la gema de Ke Pa una vez más-

Pensé que habías cambiado tus ideas Tai Lung pero ya veo que incluso en tu destierro no entendiste nada de mis enseñanzas o de las de Oogway es una pena -dijo Shifu decepcionado-

Tienes razón, como diría Kai no tengo por que arrastrarme a los pies de Oogway -dijo Tai Lung serio- esta vez si destruire todo por mi cuenta -Kai estaba serio viendo a Tai Lung pero en eso Tai Lung s quejo quedando sorprendido-

¿Que tienes? -dijo Kai serio y cuando se giró para verlo se sorprendió un poco, Shifu estaba igual de sorprendido, Iza, Bianca, James y Boa solo se enojaron un poco al verlo, el pecho de Tai Lung había sido atravesando por una garra, no había carne ni sangre, parecía que solo había pequeños destellos de color morado, Tai Lung estaba sorprendido y se giró para ver que Raizar era quien lo había atacado-

Este sujeto tiene razón, no tienes el poder que se necesita escoria -dijo Raizar sonriendo, el cuerpo de Tai Lung brillo hasta que Raizar lo atrajo a él convirtiéndolo en una piedra, las piedras que tenía Tai Lung también había sido absorbidas por Raizar- vaya Ke Pa y Ras también estaban ahí bueno al menos tenía un gran poder pero no suficiente para un Guardián y no lo sabía aprovechar que patético

¿Quién eres tú? -dijo Kai calmado pero serio-

Solo un cazador y los Guardianes son mis presas -dijo Raizar sonriendo, los cuatro se pusieron en guardia-

Has lo que quieras no me interesan los Guardianes solo quiero destruir lo que Oogway ha creado -dijo Kai serio, Kai solo giro sus espadas y lanzó una contra Shifu, Shifu solo la esquivo pero el impacto de la espada lo empujó a un lado, Raizar expulsó una energía negra y roja, dio un salto y cayó en picada lanzando una patada contra Iza y Bianca, la patada las alejo por el impacto-

Boa vete de aquí y avísale a Po y a Tigresa -dijo James serio- date prisa esto se pondrá serio

Entendido -dijo Boa calmada, James tomó el pedazo de tema y se lo puso en la cintura completando la gema, se escucho un grito, Bianca paso a su forma de Guardiana, lanzó una golpe pero Raizar la esquivo agachándose y se deslizó, Iza lanzó una patada de forma vertical pero Raizar sonrió y levanto los brazos deteniendo la patada, Raizar sonrió y le dio un golpe en el estomago alejándola un poco, se giró y le dio una patada a Bianca pero Bianca se cruzó de brazos, detuvo la patada pero la empujó contra una roca dejando que se estrellara, Kai sonrió y comenzó a girar sus espadas y las lanzó sujetando la estatua con las cadenas-

Te demostraré el verdadero poder del chi hermano -dijo Kai serio, sus manos brillaron de color verde igual que sus cadenas, aplicó fuerza y rompió la estatua, comenzó a girar con la estatua para golpear el palacio de Jade, Shifu estaba sorprendido y solo vio como el palacio era destruido con la estatua, Kai soltó la estatua y esta comenzó a caer por las escaleras mientras se despedazaba en cada golpe que daba, al final la estatua de Oogway cayó a la aldea y se rompió en pedazos, Kai estaba sonriendo mientras James y Boa veía impresionados como el palacio estaba destruido, Bianca sujeto a Raizar de un brazo y se lo blog mientras Iza estaba por darle un golpe, Raizar sonrió y le dio una patada a Iza en el mentón, movió su cabeza y le dio un golpe a Bianca en la cara, Bianca se quejó y Raizar se soltó, le dio una patada en el estomago, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, la sujeto de un brazo y la lanzo a otro extremo dejando que se estrellara con fuerza en una roca, Kai se estaba acercando a Shifu viendo que estaba tirado en el suelo-

Oogway perdóname...-dijo Shifu triste y decepcionado-

Hmmm ¿que dices Oogway? ¿Lo perdonas? -dijo Kai sonriendo mostrando su piedra con la forma de Oogway- jejeje

Puedes haber destruido el palacio de jade...¡pero jamás tendrás éxito! Siempre habrá alguien que te detenga -dijo Shifu molesto-

¿Quien? ¿La gatita y el panda? Sus chi son fuertes pero no serán suficientes -dijo Kai sonriendo- esos dos sabrán lo que es el verdadero poder, ellos van a tener la misma suerte que tu -estiro los brazos-

No...-dijo Shifu asustado-

Igual que todos los pandas de esa aldea -dijo Kai sonriendo, el cuerpo de Shifu quedó suspendido y los demás vieron como Kai lo había convertido en una piedra de Jade también, Boa se asustó y vio el rollo de Oogway frente a ella-

Chicos espero que estén listos -dijo Boa calmada y sujeto el rollo-

¡Maldito! -James grito y se acercó lanzando un golpe, Kai le sujetó el puño y se lo doblo hacia la espalda, James se quejó y luego Kai lo levantó para estrellarlo en el suelo, James se quejó todavía más y Kai sonrió-

Esperaba un reto -dijo Kai sonriendo y le dio una patada a James en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo, Boa aprovechó y comenzó a irse, Kai solo si guió su camino con calma mientras James solo se levanto-

Bien parece que nadie nos va a molestar -dijo Raizar sonriendo- ¡Síganme! -Raizar sonrió y se alejó corriendo por las escaleras, Bianca e Iza lo siguieron, James se enojo y pasó a su forma de Guardián para seguirlos, los cuatro llegaron a un campo un poco alejado del palacio- vaya finalmente estamos reunidos para una última pelea -Luck estaba cerca mientras se escondía en el techo del palacio, sus ojos se volvieron azules y estaba buscando a Iza cuando la vio sonrío-

Antes de comenzar dinos ¿quien eres en realidad? -dijo Bianca molesta- ¿por qué tienes la apariencia de Izanamy? ¿Por que se sienten tantas energía a tu alrededor? -Raizar sonrió y luego cerro los ojos riendo un poco-

Acaso...¿tú eres Ras? ¡¿Eres Ras verdad?! -dijo Iza molesta haciendo reír un poco a Raizar- tal vez tuviste la idea de usar el cuerpo de Izanamy de alguna forma, no eres más que una copia de él -Raizar se comenzó a reír más fuerte- ¡¿Por que te da tanta risa?!

Son unos tontos -dijo Raizar sonriendo- lo tienen frente a ustedes y no se dan cuenta, ¿Ras? Eso es mentira, una copia posiblemente, y la razón por la que sientan energía de diferentes seres a mi lado es por esto -extendió su brazo derecho mostrando las cadenas que tenía, en las cadenas aparecieron unos ligeros brillos hasta que aparecieron piedras con forma de las gemas de los Guardianes, en cada uno se podía ver a un animal dentro-

¿Que son? -dijo James sorprendido- ¿que son esas cosas?

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Bianca sorprendida pero Iza estaba un poco asustada viendo la gema del sol con la forma de un lobo en el centro-

Estos son los Guardianes y guerreros que yo he derrotado, todos y cada uno de ellos me dan sus poderes, porque se los he robado -dijo Raizar sonriendo- a diferencia de Kai yo he estado vivo, nunca estuve en el otro mundo, solo le robo el poder a los usuarios de elementos para que yo sea el único Guerrero, los más débiles fueron mi alimento para restaurar mis fuerzas

¡Desgraciado! -Iza gritó molesta y Raizar solo sonreía- ¿entonces dime que le hiciste a Izanamy?

¿No te interesa saber...que le hice a tu ultimo esposo? -dijo Raizar sonriendo haciendo que Iza se sorprendiera- ya debes saberlo, huele a él y a sangre -Iza se quedo helada mientras Bianca y James le ponían atención, Raizar pasó su mano por la espalda y libero energía creando una espada de mango negro con guardia rojiza y una hoja manchada de sangre- está espada -le mostró la espada a Iza dejándola más que sorprendida- todos estos años yo he tenido la espada

¿Iza? -Bianca la llamo pero Iza estaba congelada viendo la espada hasta que Raizar la lanzo frente a ella- esa sangre...tiene muchos..años parece que ya está seca -Iza solo estaba viendo la espada hasta que un recuerdo paso por su mente-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo de Iza-**__** Iza estaba sentada en una cama, estaba usando una bata y abrazaba a Isaac el cual apenas era un bebé, Iza se veía cansada y un poco fatigada, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de un brillo rojizo hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Luck usando una armadura de samurai de color roja-

¡Iza! -Luck entró corriendo hasta llegar con ella, la cubrió con una manta roja- ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo está el bebé? -Iza solo sonrió-

El bebé está bien...pero todo el lugar..estará ardiendo..dentro..de poco..-dijo Iza cansada, tal como lo dijo todo comenzó a rodearse de fuego- Luck...tengo miedo, estoy muy cansada por el parto...-Luck la abrazo y busco la manera de salir, tomó la espada Mangetsu y vio el muro, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía, el muro se rompió y dejó un agujero, sujeto a Iza en sus brazos y corrió hacia el muro-

¡Bruce! ¡¿En donde estas Bruce?! -Luck gritó algo molesto hasta que Bruce apareció frente a él- llévatelos a un lugar seguro

Pero ¿tú qué harás Luck? -dijo Bruce serio y algo preocupado, cargo a Iza y al bebé en sus brazos pero detrás de ellos apareció un lobo usando una cabeza en la cabeza, la capucha solo le cubría la cabeza pero sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo, mostró la espada que tenía y era la de Raizar-

¡Váyanse! -Luck gritó y avanzó corriendo hacia el lobo hasta que los dos fueron envueltos por el fuego- **__**fin del recuerdo**__**

¿Ahora lo recuerdas? -dijo Raizar sonriendo, Iza estaba sorprendida- yo fui quien mató a tu esposo Luck, la noche que Isaac nació yo había atacado el palacio buscándote Iza, porque quería llevarme tus poderes pero Lu k se metió en mi camino y yo lo mate-Iza solo grito y avanzó envuelta en energía, pasó su nivel maestro y lanzó un golpe, Raizar solo recibió el golpe en el estos,gol y se reía un poco, Iza siguió golpeándolo y atacándolo en todo el cuerpo, Iza estaba enfadada y seguía golpeando a Raizar, se alejó y extendió los brazos liberando una onda de fuego azul que golpeó a Raizar causando una explosión en el campo, usando el fuego paso Raizar solo había creado un escudo de energía negra que detuvo todos los ataques-

Tienes una gran fuerza -dijo Raizar sonriendo- pero eso no es todo verdad

Te haré sufrir -dijo Iza enojada, su poder estaba brillando con más fuerza- haré que sufras lentamente hasta que ya no quede nada

Bien ya quiero ver qué tratas de hacer Iza -dijo Raizar sonriendo-

Atacaste a mi bebe, mataste a Luck, mataste cruelmente a personas inocentes, también le robaste el cuerpo a Izanamy -dijo Iza molesta- no te lo perdonaré ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!

Te equivocas en una cosa yo no le robe el cuerpo a Izanamy -dijo Raizar sonriendo, Bianca paso a su nivel de Maestra mientras Raizar sonrió y expulsó algo de energía negra y roja en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos eran carmesí, el fondo blanco se volvía negro, todo el pelo de su cuerpo ganó un brillo carmesí y el pelo de su cabeza tenía las puntas rojas, parecía el Modo Infernal de Izanamy-

El modo...infernal -dijo Bianca sorprendida- está aura maligna se parece mucho a la de Izanamy...no esa aura es la de Izanamy

¿Que has dicho? -dijo Iza sorprendida- ¿por qué tiene el poder de Izanamy?

Les diré la verdad -dijo Raizar sonriendo- este cuerpo que ven si es de Izanamy Shiba, el poder la fuerza todo es de Izanamy Shiba -los demás se sorprendieron- eso es ¡Por que yo soy el verdadero Raizar Izanamy Shiba de esta dimensión!


	128. Chapter 128

**__**La verdadera identidad de Raizar**__**

Ya estaba oscureciendo en China, Iza, Bianca y James eran los únicos que se habían quedado a pelear contra Raizar-

¿A que te refieres con que eres el Izanamy de esta dimensión? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Eso es imposible -dijo Bianca sería- en esta dimensión Iza es la versión femenina de Izanamy tú no puedes ser de esta dimensión

Si lo soy -dijo Raizar sonriendo- en esta dimensión yo nací en medio de la familia de la oscuridad, soy el último que queda igual que Izanamy y tú

Eso es imposible -dijo Iza sería- mi padre dijo...que

Tu padre mató al mío en medio de la batalla, cuando la batalla termino tu padre cayó muerto al suelo mientras que yo solo lo veía, me acerqué a él y justo antes de moriría robe sus poderes para incrementar los míos -dijo Raizar sonriendo- mi padre y maestro fue Berseck Shiffer

Berseck...shiffer -dijo Iza asustada- el antiguo...

Un antiguo Guardian de la oscuridad, el me reveló los secretos de las demás dimensiones -dijo Raizar sonriendo- estuve estudiando por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de cómo podía entrar a diferentes dimensiones, al final lo logré y entendí quién era en verdad

Si tu exisistias ¿como fue que Izanamy se pudo quedar? -dijo Bianca molesta-

La verdadera razón de eso fue por mi, mi energía es muy maligna y su energía estaba centrada, yo estuve perfeccionando mis poderes oscuros mientras sus poderes aumentaban en el camino de la luz, yo fui encontrado por mi abuelo Berseck, fui entrenado desde que encontraron y cuando Berseck fue destruido seguí vagando hasta que descubrir la verdad -dijo Raizar calmado- yo tenía un artefacto que me permitía viajar de Dimensión en Dimensión, con el tiempo aprendí a robar los poderes tal como lo hizo Kai

¿Que le pasó a los Guardianes? -dijo Bianca asustada-

Yo los mate -dijo Raizar sonriendo- a todos y cada uno de ellos, primero comencé con la princesa Ichihime -vio su mano derecha y creó una espada de energía roja, en ella apareció la imagen de Ichihime siendo cortada en su cuello- la mate a ella y a su cachorro para robar sus fuerzas, cuando la elimine seguí con Boa y me robe sus poderes -James tembló un poco del miedo- después fue James, Byakun, los cinco furiosos y las hijas de Po, hasta Shifu, todos ellos fueron alimento para mi poder

Tu..eres un monstruo -dijo Iza asustada y sorprendida-

Cuando tuve mis fuerzas de regreso devore el poder de Po de esa dimension -dijo Raizar sonriendo- fui matando a todos los que se pusieron en mi camino, también a mi familia y mi otros yo de dimensiones alternas, yo me sumergí en mi propia oscuridad y este fue el resultado -Raizar se estaba riendo con fuerza- cuando tuve el poder de esa dimensión salte a la siguiente devorando el poder de otros y salte de nuevo llegando aquí, las cadenas que tengo en mi cuerpo son el recuerdo de lo que fui y en que me convertí, iré de dimensión en dimensión alimentando de otros para que al final solo quede yo, y así pueda destruir a Izanagi esa es mi meta, cuando él ya no esté yo me convertiré en el único digno de ser su sucesor, ustedes también serán parte de mi poder

¡No me dejaré comer por ti monstruo miserable! -Iza gritó molesta y se quedó en guardia viendo a Raizar- ¿Ahora cuáles son tus intensiones?

Pues comérmelas -dijo Raizar sonriendo, los tres avanzaron corriendo, Iza saltó y lanzó una patada de talón, Raizar levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque, se creo una onda de sonido por el impacto, Raizar grupo y empujó a Iza alejándola de el, Bianca grito pasando a su nivel maestro, lanzó un golpe y Raizar sonrió sujetando la mano de Bianca dejando una onda de sonido, expulsó energía y la atrajo para darle un golpe en el estomago con algo de fuerza, Bianca se quejó pero Raizar la lanzó a otro lado, James grito lanzando varios golpes pero Raizar se hacía a un lado esquivando los ataques, se giró y le dio un codazo a James en la cara, James se quedo y Raizar avanzó para darle un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, James grito un poco y Raizar lo lanzó a otro lado-

Patético -dijo Raizar serio- ¿que ninguno me puede dar pelea? -Iza se elevando expulsando más energía, avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Raizar lanzó un golpe pero Iza desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando una patada, le dio un golpe en la espalda, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara, Raizar se quejó pero Iza avanzó lanzando otro golpe, Raizar sonrió y detuvo el golpe, los dos forcejearon un poco hasta que comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas de forma rápida, Iza le dio un golpe a Raizar en la cara, Raizar saltó esquivando un golpe, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, Iza se quejó y Raizar le dio un golpe en la cara, la siguió golpeando en el cuerpo de forma lenta, Iza se estaba quejando pero le sujetó las muñecas, los dos forcejearon un poco mientras expulsaban energía- vaya no está mal

No te burles de nosotros -dijo Iza molesta, los dos seguían expulsando energía, Bianca gruño y concentro rayos en forma de una esfera azul, lanzó el ataque y golpeó a Raizar en la espalda causando una ligera explosión, Bianca se acercó y le dio un golpe a Raizar en la cara, Iza sonrió y le dio una patada en las costillas empujándolo, las dos avanzaron lanzando un golpe pero Raizar se cruzó de brazos soportando los ataques, Bianca grito lanzando varios golpes, Raizar levantó los brazos y bajaba la cabeza esquivando los ataques, Iza gritó y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Raizar detuvo una patada de Bianca con su rodilla derecha y con su mano izquierda detuvo un golpe de Iza, los tres estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes de forma rápida, James estaba sorprendido escuchando los impactos de cada ataque o golpe, Raizar bajo el cuerpo esquivando un golpe de Iza, levantó la mano derecha deteniendo un golpe de Bianca, le dio una patada en el mentón a Bianca alejándola, se giró y le dio un codazo a Iza en el estomago, avanzó y la sujetó de la cara, la empujó con fuerza y la estrelló en el suelo, Raizar estaba por atacarla pero James lo sujetó de los brazos por la espalda-

Yo también estoy aquí para pelear -dijo James sonriendo, Raizar solo estaba serio, movió la cabeza dándole a James un golpe en la cara, James se quejó y Raizar se giró dando,e una patada en el pecho, lo alejó un poco y avanzó dándole un golpe en el mentón, James se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre y Raizar le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándolo contra el suelo- eso...me dolió..¿por que...hay tanta...diferencia de poderes?

Porque no eres un Guardián de nivel maestro -dijo Raizar serio, Bianca grito y le dio un golpe en el pecho con ambos brazos, liberó una de rayos de color azul empujando a Raizar hasta que lo estrelló con una roca, se escuchó una explosión y Bianca salió del humo sonriendo-

¿Que te pareció? -dijo Bianca sonriendo- apuesto que te costó trabajo

Que estupido -dijo Raizar molesto, salió del humo con unas ligeras marcas de quemaduras en el pecho- eso no funcionará conmigo

Ya lo veremos -dijo Bianca molesta, avanzó corriendo concentrando rayos en sus manos formando garras azules, salgo lanzando una patada de forma directa, Raizar se cruzó de brazos dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, sus pies se enterraron más en el suelo, Bianca cayó de pie y lanzo una patada, Raizar se cruzó de brazos pero Bianca volvió a girar hacia otro extremo y le dio una patada en la cabeza con su talón, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe dándole en el estomago, le dio otro golpe en la cara y siguió golpeándolo en el cuerpo, Raizar le sujetó los puños y sonrío, la atrajo y le dio una patada en el pecho, Bianca se quejó y avanzó corriendo, los dos estrellaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Raizar lanzó una patada pero Bianca la esquivo desapareciendo, la busco pero Bianca le dio un codazo en la espalda, apareció frente a él dándole una patada en el pecho, Bianca grito avanzando hacia el pero Raizar sonrió, extendió su brazos derecho y creo una esfera de color rojizo, la esfera se hizo de gran tamaño y Bianca grito mientras era golpeada por ella, la esfera exploto y Bianca termino siendo lanzada a otro lado causando que se estrellara con fuerza-

Canalla -dijo Iza molesta, avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas pero James se le adelantó, James lanzó un golpe con fuerza contra Raizar, Raizar solo detuvo el golpe cruzándose de brazos, James grito lanzando varios golpes pero Raizar se cruzó de brazos deteniendo los golpes, saltó y le dio una patada a James en el pecho, avanzó lanzando un golpe, James dio un leve pisotón al suelo levantando un muro de roca, Raizar golpeó el muro destruyendolo en pedazos, James grito y extendió los brazos liberando un remolino de color verde, el ataque le dio a Raizar causando que lo elevará en el aire, James levanto los brazos y golpeó el suelo, las rocas que liberó avanzaron hacia Raizar dejándolo encerrado dentro de ellas, Raizar solo se quejó dentro de las rocas-

¡Ahora aprovechen eso! -dijo James serio, Iza y Bianca extendieron los brazos-

¡Súper Kamehameha! -Iza extendió los brazos liberando una onda de color azul de energía-

¡Relámpago mortal! -Bianca grito liberando una onda de rayos azules, los dos ataques chocaron con la esfera causando una fuerte explosión, la roca fue destruida y el lugar cubierto de humo, Raizar solo camino entre el humo y las rocas con pocas heridas- apenas le hicimos un rasguño

Monstruo maldito -dijo Iza molesta, James concentro fuego verde en sus manos y lo lanzó con dos golpes, Raizar solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Iza avanzó cubierta de nervios y le dio un golpe a Raizar en el mentón, Bianca grito y le dio un golpe en la cara, raizar fue empujado pero no decía o hacia nada, solo sonrió viene como las dos hembras iban hacia el lanzando un golpe, Raizar extendió los brazos sujetando los puños de ambas, las empujo haciéndolas a un lado, dio un paso y llego no James de forma rápida, le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza haciendo que se quejara, se giró dándole una leve patada en las piernas, lo estaba tirando del suelo pero le dio otro golpeen las costillas levantándolo y haciéndolo girar en medio del aire, James se estaba quejando hasta que Raizar le dio un golpe en el pero tirándolo al suelo dejando que se quedara estrellado-

Pobre estupido se ve que no entiendes nada -dijo Raizar serio- te demostraré el poder que jamás podrá alcanzar -extendió el brazo derecho y libero una onda de color negra sobre el cuerpo de James- Negros impactó -se liberó una onda de presión sobre el cuerpo de James haciendo que gritara de dolor, se liberó otra y James volvió a gritar por el impacto-

¡Ya deja a mi amigo! -Bianca grito y libero rayos de su cuerpo gruñendo- toma esto ¡Plasma relámpago! -extendió los brazos liberando ondas de rayos, los ataques fueron directo contra Raizar pero Raizar solo salto a la derecha esquivando un ataque, Bianca extendió los dos brazos liberando otra onda de rayos azules, Raizar los vio y siguió esquivándolos pero en eso Iza apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda empujándolo contra un ataque causando un impacto directo, Raizar solo salió del humo corriendo y le dio un golpe a Bianca en el pecho con su brazo derecho tirándola al suelo, se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo levantándola levemente, le dio un golpe un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándola contra una roca, Iza apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe pero Raizar lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se quejara, iza retrocedió un par de pasos sujetándose el estomago pero Raizar avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara le dio otro en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándola contra una roca, Iza se quejó cayendo al suelo-

Raizar estaba caminando hacia ella pero Bianca apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda, Raizar se quejó y se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal con su brazo, Bianca lo esquivo moviendo su cabeza pero se llevó una ligera cortada en la mejilla derecha, Raizar avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Bianca se quejó y Raizar comenzó q atacarla, Bianca se agachaba o levantaba los brazos defendiéndose lo mejor que podía, esquivó un golpe y lanzó uno, Raizar lo esquivo y le dio un golpe al mentón, Bianca se quejó y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda azul de rayos, Raizar levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, el ataque s libero causando un gran resplandor azul, Raizar solo gruño por el dolor y le dio un golpe a Bianca en el estomago, la empujo un poco pero Raizar avanzó y la sujetó de la cola, comenzó a girar hasta lanzarla a otro lado, Bianca se quejó y se giró quedando a cuatro patas, Raizar extendió los brazos formando una esfera negra y roja carmesí de fuego, iza grito y sujeto la estatua de Oogway con sus manos, la lanzó con fuerza y Raizar se giró solo para ser golpeando por la roca, Bianca sonrío y extendió los brazos creando una onda de energía blanca que fue tomando forma de un tigre blanco, gritó y liberó la energía dejando que el tigre rugiera y chocara donde están Raizar causando un explosión-

¿Funcionó? -dijo Iza confundida, las dos vieron el humo hasta que Raizar apareció detrás de ella-

No -dijo Raizar sonriendo, Iza se giró solo fue atacada por Raizar con fuerza, la esfera creció hasta que golpeó a Iza con fuerza causando una explosión,Iza solo grito y cayó rodando en l suelo soltando un poco de humo de su espalda, Raizar avanzó corriendo pero Bianca y James aparecieron frente a él deteniendo su golpe con un escudo de energía, James alzando una patada pero Raizar lo sujetó del tobillo, lo levanto y lo lanzó a otro lado, Bianca grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Iza se levantó y avanzó corriendo, Raizar levantó las manos deteniendo él ataque de ambas, Bianca salto rodeando a Raizar y avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe, Iza gritó lanzando una patada cubierta de energía, Raizar levantó la pierna derecha deteniendo la parada de Iza y levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe de Bianca con su brazo, las dos gritaron y siguieron atacando mientras Raizar se defendía lo mejor que podía, los tres solos gritaron y extendieron los brazos liberando un ataque de energía, las energías chocaron causando una colisión entre los tres hasta que exploto cubriendo todo con un resplandor blanco-

-Mientras tanto en el Valle de los pandas, Po y Tigresa estaban bailando sujetados de sus manos, los pandas estaban tocando algunas canciones, la pequeña panda que tenía la muñeca de Tigresa se acercó a ellos junto a Hinata, Tigresa cargo a la pequeña panda mientras Po estiro su mano izquierda dejando que Hinata diera un vuelta en un ligero baile-

Baila Lotto baila -se escucharon algunas voces de los pandas que estaban cerca, Po se estaba riendo, las niñas de fueron corriendo para ir a jugar, Po y Tigresa pasaron cerca de la abuela panda-

Pero que guapo -dijo la abuela panda sonriendo y sujeto las mejillas de Po, las movió un poco y luego lo soltó- espero que sus cachorros vengan así de lindos

Jejeje gracias también lo espero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y sujeto a Po de su brazo izquierdo, los dos siguieron caminando viendo que todos los pandas festejar, se acercaron al panda más grande que daba abrazos- hola

Abrazo de panda -dijo el panda sonriendo, abrazo a ambos, Po y Tigresa sonrieron y dejaron que el panda los abrazara dejando que sus huesos sonaran, los dos reían un poco, pasaron por una mesa viendo que Li y Suni estaban jugando damas chinas rodeados de niños, los dos adultos saludaron y los niños le movieron el tablero sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando se dieron la vuelta de sorprendieron y se confundieron por las jugadas, Po sonrió mientras Tigresa se reía con la boca cerrada, algunos pandas estaban corriendo con unos fuegos artificiales atados a unas pequeñas varitas, los niños rodearon a Tigresa y a Po haciendo reinar a Tigresa de la ternura, los dos siguieron viendo dl público notando que solo había paz, celebraciones y felicidad, los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la aldea-

Dámela es mía -de escucho como dos pequeños niños siguieron corriendo buscando un juguete, Tigresa sonrió y vio a Po el cual no había quitado esa sonrisa en todo el camino-

Sabes no estaría mal tener una familia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Una familia? -dijo Po confundido-

Si, digo cuando te sientas listo, a mi me gustaría ser madre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po se quedo sorprendió y sonrío-

Bueno cuando todo esto acabe y nos habramos librado de Kai podremos empezar nuestra familia ¿que dices? -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello, le dio un beso algo largo y se separaron sonriendo-

Nada me haría más feliz -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos asintieron en eso Po notó una flor que estaba cerrada todavía, los dos se acercaron y comenzaron a hacer los pasos del chi, extendieron las manos de forma calmada pero no pasó nada, Tigresa se irritó un poco y siguió extendiendo los brazos varías veces pero nada pasaba-

Calmate eso no va a pasar -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa suspiro algo molesta cuando escucharon algunas quejas y vieron a Boa por la entrada principal-

¿Boa? -Tigresa se acercó preocupada mientras los pandas, Suni y Hinata se acercaban a verla-

¿Quien es ella? -dijo Mei Mei confundida, Tigresa y Po la ayudaron a subir y quedarse frente a ellos-

¿Que sucedió? ¿En donde está Shifu, en donde están los Guardianes? -dijo Po preocupado-

Kai y Raizar llegaron al palacio, los atacaron a todos -dijo Boa cansada- Kai se apoderó de los maestros de China incluyendo a Shifu y los furiosos, James, Bianca e Iza se quedaron peleando contra Raizar -Tigresa y Po se preocuparon por eso- y no quería decirlo frente a Iza y Bianca pero creo que Izanamy esta muerto

No puede ser -dijo Po sorprendido-

Kai destruyo todo Po -dijo Boa nerviosa-

¿Cómo está mi papá? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Descuida el fue evacuado, pero lo más importante es que Kai viene para acá, quiere el chi de ambos y el de todos los pandas -dijo Boa asustada, los panda se asustaron bastante por eso-

Cuanto tiempo tenemos? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

No mucho, tan solo unas horas a lo mucho -dijo Boa asustada, todos se asustaron pero en eso todo temblo con fuerza y el cielo comenzó a poner un poco rojizo- la pelea en la No Dimensión sigue -todos los pandas comenzaron asustarse y a correr- por favor díganme que dominaron el chi -los dos se vieron asustados-

Papa, papa -Po se levantó y fue con Li, Li estaba guiando a los pandas para que se alejaran de ahí-

Oigan ¿de quien es está? -dijo Li nervioso cargando a una bebe-

Papa nos tienes que enseñar la técnica ahora -dijo Po algo nervioso-

No, no me temo que necesitan más tiempo todavía -dijo Li nervioso- todos vayan a buscar sus cosas

No tenemos más tiempo necesitamos la técnica ahora -dijo Po molesto mientras Tigresa los seguía-

Lo siento no están listos -dijo Li algo nervioso- ¡Empaquen lo que puedan!

Estamos listos -dijo Po molesto- hicimos todo lo que dijiste, comimos, dormidos, y vivimos como y entre los pandas ¿que más quieres de nosotros? -siguieron caminando hasta un puente-

Señor Li ¡Necesitamos la técnica ya! ¡¿Por que no quiere enseñárnosla?! -Tigresa le gritó molesta yLi se dio la vuelta preocupado-

¡Porque yo no la se! -Li gritó asustado y los dos se sorprendieron- yo no la se...nadie la sabe, tal vez antes si pero...ahora ya nadie les puede ayudar

¡¿Sabias lo importante que era esa técnica y nos engañaste para nada?! -Po le gritó molesto-

¡Yo les mentí para protegerlos! -Li gritó asustado- quería protegerlos, quería salvarles la vida, uno de sus amigos está muerto todo por enfrentarse a un maniaco, ahora otro loco con espadas en cadenas los está persiguiendo ¡¿Que esperaban que hiciera?! ¡Ya perdí a tu madre Po, no quería perderte a ti y que perdieras a tu esposa como yo lo hice!

¡Somos Guardianes padre! ¡Es nuestro trabajo, nuestro labor, confiamos en que tu sabias la técnica! ¡Que nos enseñarías a usar el chi y por esas mentiras dejamos el Valle ya nuestros amigos desprotegidos! ¡Mi maestro mi padre está convertido en una piedra de jade por tu culpa! -Po le gritó molesto- todos...mis amigos...mis hermanos..están..están...-Tigresa sujeto el brazo de Po en señal de apoyo-

¡Y ustedes también lo estarían! -Li les grito asustado, los tres se quedaron callados ante lo que dijo Li- ya te perdí una vez, no pienso volver a perderte

No...-Po retrocedió un poco dejando sorprendido a Li y a Tigresa- ya me perdiste -Po se dio la vuelta caminando de regreso a la aldea, Tigresa lo siguió-

Po se que estás herido y triste pero tenemos que hacer un plan rápido -dijo Tigresa más calmada-

Descuida pensare en algo -dijo Po serio-

Hija tenemos que irnos rápido -dijo Suni asustada cargando a Hinata-

Tigresa tenemos que correr rápido, todo lo que tus piernas largas pero gordas te permitan -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

¡No tengo las piernas gordas! -Tigresa gritó algo molesta- además no hay a donde escapara o esconderse, tendremos que quedarnos

¿Que tienen pensado hacer? -dijo Suni asustada-

Nos quedaremos y combatiremos a ese monstruo -dijo Tigresa sería-

Podrá ser un monstruo pero aún es el padre de tu esposo y tu suegro -dijo Suni sorprendida-

¿Que? -Tigresa solo alzo una ceja confundida- no, no a él sino a Kai

No -dijeron Suni y Hinata asustadas, Po solo salto hasta el techo de una casa y vio por la niebla, más allá de las montañas estaba Kai corriendo a cuatro patas-

Así que se acerca -dijo Po serio, Tigresa se acercó a un muro de bambú y le dio un golpe cortándolo en pedazos, los junto y los fue uniendo formando un muñeco de entrenamiento con la apariencia de Kai-

Esto me servirá para entrenar -dijo Tigresa sería, grito y avanzado golpeando el muñeco, dio un salto y le dio una patada al muñeco en la cabeza, siguió entrenando mientras Kai avanzaba en medio de la nieve y las montañas, Suni estaba viendo como Po estaba esperando a Kai y Tigresa estaba entrenando para enfrentar a Kai, suspiró un momento y se fue a ver a Li a su casa-

Hay Li pero ¿que hiciste? -dijo Suni calmada, tomó un plato de bollos y entro a la casa de Li, para ver a Li caminar deprimido- ¿hambre?

No, en realidad...no mucho...-dijo Li deprimido- bueno tal vez solo uno -Suni sonrió y le dio el plato-

Sabes yo también pasé por lo mismo cuando conocí a Sun Hee, Tigresa -dijo Suni sonriendo- hacer que ella se adaptará a mi no fue fácil, era incómodo, nervioso, totalmente tenso, me había perdido muchas cosas de su vida, pero me dejo estar en las más importantes, me dejo conocer a sus amigos, me dejo ser parte de su vida incluso estuve en el día más importante de todos, su boda, las cosas no fueron fáciles pero me alegro y doy gracias al cielo de verla y estar con ella hasta que logre conocerla mejor -Li estaba sorprendido por lo que decía- ahora entiendo que para nuestros hijos somos muy importantes, a Tigresa le hice falta mucho tiempo así como tú le hiciste falta a Po, eres una parte muy importa de su vida

No, no creo que sea parte de su vida, al menos ya no -dijo Li deprimido-

Tu hijo se enojo contigo, bienvenido a la paternidad -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Pero tu no entiendes lo que dije fueron mentiras -dijo Li preocupado- no va a perdonarme

Yo le mentí varios años, incluso le tuve que decir como fue que nació -dijo Suni sonriendo- hasta hoy no puede escuchar la palabra parto sin sentirse nerviosa o asqueada, aveces hacemos cosas incorrectas por razones correctas -Li se sorprendió un momento y los dos vieron el retrato de la madre de Po- mira está dolido está confundido y aún tiene que salvar al mundo, necesita a su padre -Suni sonrió y le sujetó el hombro a Li dejando que se calmara, mientras tanto en el exterior Tigresa seguía entrenando, dio un grito y lanzó un golpe pero fue detenida por Po-

Esto es completamente inútil -dijo Po serio, empujó un poco a Tigresa la cual parecía cansada-

Tenemos que intentar algo -dijo Tigresa cansada- no es inútil Po

No estás pensando con claridad -dijo Po serio-

Si lo estoy -dijo Tigresa cansada-

Que no -dijo Po calmado y le dio una leve patada en las piernas a Tigresa-

Claro que si -dijo Tigresa cansada y lanzó un golpe mientras Po solo se hizo a la derecha esquivándolo -

Que no -dijo Po calmado-

Que si -dijo Tigresa y lanzó una patada de forma lateral y Po saltó esquivando la patada-

Que no -dijo Po calmado quedando frente a Tigresa de nuevo, Tigresa lanzó algunos golpes y Po solo los detuvo en sus manos- Boa ya me contó todo lo que Kai hizo, ahora entiendo lo que puede hacer -Tigresa se giró lanzando un golpe y Po la sujetó del codo empujándola-

Pero el no sabe de lo que soy capaz -dijo Tigresa molesta, salto sin soltar la mano de Po y quedo detrás de él dejando que extendiera y sujetará su dedo, Tigresa solo levanto el meñique dejando a Po confundido-

¿La llave dactilar Wushi? -dijo Po confundido y Tigresa se sorprendió-

Es mi mejor golpe -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- si solo tengo que acercarme a Kai sujetar su dedo y Squidosh, devuelta al reino de los espíritus - Po solo suspiro y sujeto la mano de Tigresa para doblarla y hacer que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo-

El tiene un ejército de jade hecho de los mejores guerreros de China del presente y el pasado, el puede ver todo lo que ellos ven -dijo Po serio- no hay manera de sorprenderlo -doblo a Tigresa dejando que le diera la espalda- no podrás acercarte lo suficiente

Funcionará lo sé -dijo Tigresa ya un poco irritada, Po la atrajo y le dio la vuelta dejando que cayera en sus brazos-

Solo lo puede vencer un maestro del chi, y el único que sabe cómo está muerto -dijo Po serio-

Hay, hay, hay -Tigresa se quejó y se levantó quedando de pie- ya te pareces a Shifu, chi, chi, chi esto chi lo otro, Po tú y yo no somos maestros del chi -Tigresa estaba preocupada- pensé que podía dominarlo más rápido porque tengo todo, mi madre, mi padre, mis amigos y mi familia pero resulta que no puedo, no soy una panda no soy una tigresa, y Po por favor tu tienes más posibilidades que yo

Yo tampoco soy un maestro del chi, no se ni quién soy -dijo Po desanimado- pero aún

¡Tienes razón! ¡No podemos detenerlo! -Tigresa gritó frustrada y se sujetó la cara para suspirar- no podemos hacer nada -Po se sorprendió un momento-

A menos que tengan su propio ejército -dijo Li nervioso, en medio de la niebla el y Suni se fueron acercando-

¿Tu? -dijo Po confundido-

No, no solo yo -dijo Li sonriendo-

Si no mas bien nosotros -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Todos nosotros -dijo Li sonriendo y extendió el brazo derecho dejando que los pandas aparecieran en medio de la niebla, Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos, Boa también estaba entre ellos y Hinata también, las dos sonriendo- por fin encontré a mi hijo después de tantos años y se necesitará algo mas que el fin del mundo para separarnos


	129. Chapter 129

**El ejército panda**

Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos viendo a Li, Hinata, Suni y Boa junto a todos los pandas de la aldea, todos se habían ofrecido a enfrentar a Kai junto a Tigresa y Po-  
Pero ni siquiera saben kung fu -dijo Po con algo de tristeza-

Entonces tu enséñanos a pelear -dijo Li sonriendo- Tigresa tu nos puedes enseñar

¿Que? No, yo no...Yo no puedo, Ni siquiera le pudo enseñar kung fu a Po y menos a un asesino japonés y eso que ya sabían kung fu! -Tigresa grito nerviosa y Po asintió abriendo los ojos- incluso le fracture un huesito diminuto a una Víbora

Es verdad tuvo suerte de siquiera recordar cómo hablar -dijo Po algo apenado- lo único que me enseñó fue a hacer todo el kamazutra -Tigresa se sonrojó y le dio un codazo en el estómago-

Eso es imposible Tigresa -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Sé que debo ser la última persona en la que confiarían pero Tigresa, debes creer en ti misma, Po tú también debes confiar en ti mismo, deben creer que nos pueden enseñar kung fu, si nos enseñan podremos ser iguales que ustedes -dijo Li sonriendo y Tigresa lo señaló sorprendida- ¿que dije?

Repite eso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Que nos enseñes kung fu -dijo Li nervioso y Tigresa negó- ¿que debes creer?

No lo que dijiste después -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Que podemos ser iguales que ustedes -dijo Li confundido-

Si exacto eso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Podemos? -dijo Li sonriendo-

No, no pueden ser como nosotros -dijo Tigresa sonriendo dejando confundidos a los presente- ¡eso es lo que me quiso decir Shifu no debo convertirlos en mi debo convertirlos en ustedes!

Eso no tiene sentido -dijo Suni confundida-

Ya sé que no pero eso es lo que Shifu me trata de explicar, cada uno de ustedes tiene su manera de aprender y de entender gracias suegro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Li estaba confundido- les voy a enseñar kung fu a todos ustedes a su propio ritmo -unos momentos después Tigresa reunió a todos los pandas formando unas filas frente a ella, Po, Hinata, Suni y Boa estaban detrás de él viendo que tramaba- ¡bien primero, todos sepárense por la distancia de un brazo! -los pandas se asustaron un poco y extendieron el brazo derecho para separarse unos de otros- ahora dos pasos a la izquierda -los escucharon y se separaron un poco más-

Bien escuchen cada uno de ustedes tiene una fuerza escondida, solo hace falta un pequeño incentivo, deben ver lo que en verdad quieren ser -Tigresa sonrío y el entrenamiento comenzó- primer paso, para controlar su elemento natural deben visualizar el elemento que quieran si nacieron con el elemento fuego deben pensar en su propia fuerza -Tigresa levanto la mano derecha ha formado una llama, los demás trataron de visualizar la energía pero de diez pandas apenas uno lo logro- piensen en calor, pero si el elemento no es el fuego piensen en el rayo, la luz, el aire, el agua que fluye con calma -los pandas pensaron en lo que Tigresa les dijo y ellos lograron despertar un elemento cada uno-

Bien vamos progresando -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po puso a los pequeños a jugar dando patadas a las pelotas con las que jugaban a menudo- deben saber que aman -le enseño a Mei Mei como usar el nunchaku- deben saber que si tienen algo que aman lo deben proteger sin importar que -Po lanzó a los niños colina abajo y estos se cubrieron con su lamento formando esferas desde fuego hasta roca y agua, Po no estaba entendiendo el punto del entrenamiento parecía más juegos que entrenamiento de kung fu, Tigresa estaba viendo como el panda que le gustaba dar abrazos estaba abrazando un tronco- ¡eso usa más energía apriétalo con más fuerza! -el panda abrazo el tronco con tanta fuerza hasta que lo partió- ¡mejor, de nuevo! -Tigresa siguió con los demás pandas mientras Po estaba más que confundido, ahora Tigresa estaba jalando las hamacas con un panda encima- Po ayúdame amor

Claro -dijo Po confundido, sujeto la hamaca y Tigresa lo guiaba-

Espera más a la izquierda apunta correctamente al blanco que les di -dijo Tigresa más calmada, más a lo lejos estaba una silla con un círculo rojo en el espaldar- fuego - Po lo lanzó y el panda joven salió volando-

Usa el listón como una extensión de tu brazo, puedes transferir energía a los objetos para hacerlos más letales vamos -Tigresa estaba entrenando a Mei Mei la cual estaba usando su listón con una cubierta de energía verde encima- más rápido niña -Po seguía confundido viendo el método de Tigresa hasta que llevo un plato con dumplings en frente de los niños- no quiero que ningún dumpling caiga al suelo -Tigresa lanzó los dumplings al aire y los niños los recibieron dándoles patadas como un juego para ellos- ¡bien niños sigan! -Po y Boa veían sorprendidos como ningún niño dejaba caer un solo dumpling en su juego, en eso una pequeña niña apareció a los pies de Tigresa y le abrazo la pierna-

¿Qué pasa criaturita? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Cárgame -dijo la bebe panda sonriendo, Tigresa la arco y la puso en su espalda dejando que se sujetará de su cabeza-

¡Sigan gorditos! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo, por un momento Po la vio como uña líder militar, Li estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa mientras Suni le daba de beber a los niños por su entrenamiento pero un panda pequeño le quito el balde con agua y se tomó toda el agua, volviendo con el panda que estaba partiendo troncos, el panda rompió el ultimo tronco en un abrazo- ¡Mejor ahora prueba con esta roca! -Tigresa dejo una roca frente a él del tamaño de un oso o un poco más gruesa, paso de nuevo con los niños los cuales seguían golpeando los dumplings- mejor ahora usen estos -en sus dedos creo unas pequeñas esferas de fuego, paso de nuevo con Mei Mei la cual hacia girar su listón en una forma muy rítmica- bien pero basta de niñerías usaras estos bolsa de manteca - le dio los Nunchaku y Mei Mei los hizo girar pero se soltaron de sus manos y le dieron a la abuela panda en la cabeza-  
Tengan cuidado -dijo Po serio viendo como los niños lanzaban patadas a las esferas de fuego-

¡Bien apunten a esto! -Tigresa saco una tabla y la puso frente a ella, un pequeño panda avanzó y lanzó una esfera de fuego con patada dándole a tabla- ¡mejor el siguiente! -el oso que daba abrazos abrazo a Tigresa con fuerza- ¡No! ¡El siguiente! -esta vez fue turno de la abuela panda, Po extendió una barra de madera y ella le dio una patada en los bajos a Po-

Ohh hu no...eso no -Po se sujetó los genitales sintiendo dolor, Tigresa lo ayudó a pararse y a calmarse- lo siguiente -Tigresa siguió entrenando a los pandas por un rato más, toda la aldea de los pandas termino en un gran campo de diferentes actividades y Po no dejaba de verlos hacer sus esfuerzos-

Están listos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po apareció detrás de ella junto a Boa y Hinata en su espalda-

¿Queeeeeeee? -dijeron Po y Boa confundidos y alzando una ceja, más tarde Tigresa tenía una mesa con un mapa de aldea puesto encima-

Bien escuchen porque solo lo diré una vez -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los pandas asintieron rodeándolo- bien escuchen ya que estos son sus equipos yo no los nombre -Tigresa puso tres dumpling y un par de galletas en la mesa seguido de un fideo- bien en este punto es la única entrada a la aldea el escuadrón dumpling y el escuadrón galleta estarán -se escucharon sonidos de masticadas y Tigresa puso atención a los niños los cuales se comieron los dumplings y galletas-

Me esperaba eso -Tigresa sonrío igual que los demás- bien el escuadrón fideo -un pequeño panda se comió el fideo y Tigresa se tocó la frente un momento- en este punto del pueblo -ahora un panda se estaba comiendo el bastón de bambú de Po como si fuera una máquina trituradora-

Dime ¿alguna vez pensaste tener hijos panda? -dijo Boa sorprendida viendo como comía el pequeño panda-

No regular mente pero ya me lo imagino -dijo Po sorprendido alzando una ceja viendo la rapidez con la que la boca del pequeño se movía devorando el bastón de bambú-

Bien escuchen -Tigresa dejo que el pequeño panda se comiera la vara de bambú- lo único que tienen que hacer es distraer a las criaturas de jade para que yo me lleve a Kai lo más lejos posible, mientras él se distrae usando sus criaturas de Jade yo lo derrotare usando toda mi energía en un solo golpe, les encomiendo todo -todos los pandas asintieron sonriendo, todos se fueron retirando dejando a Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa vio a la pequeña panda en sus pies y la cargo como si fuera su bebe, le acariciaba su cabeza y la niña se reía un poco, la bebe siguió su camino hasta que llegó a su espalda, a Po le enterneció eso un momento-

Me toca cargarla -ojo Po sonriendo pero la bebe y Tigresa lo vieron confundidas-

¿Qué te toca qué? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Creo que nada -dijo Po nervioso y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, luego se sentó en la mesa des envolviendo el rollo de Oogway, vio y repaso la historia de la batalla que libro Oogway contra Kai-

Boa dime una cosa ¿por qué eres la única que vino? -dijo Po tranquilo viendo el pergamino-

Po tú has de saber esto mejor que nadie pero James y yo somos un solo Guerrero, si yo venía y Kai me derrotaba no tomaría el chi de la tortuga negra solo una porción ya que James es el más fuerte de los dos -dijo Boa algo decaída- el chi completo esta en James yo solo soy una porción solamente, además Raizar detuvo a Kai porque él quería el chi de todos los Guardianes

Entiendo y si la gema se juntaba James tendría el poder completo -dijo Po tranquilo- pero eso no me calma si Raizar derrota a James y le quita su chi tendremos muchos problemas -Boa bajo la mirada y suspiro-

No sé qué está pasando con mis amigos y tengo algo de miedo sinceramente -dijo Boa decaída- Po escucha los tres se fueron a detener a Raizar y no estoy ahí para ayudarlos -Po suspiro y se relajó un momento-

Si lo entiendo, pero descuida todo irá para mejor, debemos mantener nuestra fe en ellos -dijo Po tranquilo, Po vio a algunos pandas, algunos estaban nervioso y un poco confundidos pero eso no les impedía comer para calmarse, se río un poco y se acercó a su padre Li el cual estaba viendo las imágenes de los pandas practicando la maestría del chi, Po solo se colocó detrás de él viéndolo, Li trato de aprender los pasos pero sintió la mirada de Po encima de el-

Lamento no haber podido enseñarte esto -dijo Li deprimido-

No importa papa -dijo Po sonriendo- al menos ustedes me están ayudando en esta ocasión ahora sé que no importa que pase tú me apoyaras papa -Li sonrío dándole las gracias, Po quiso ver a Tigresa una última vez y la vio siendo adornada a por la pequeña panda, tenía brazaletes y un collar hecho de flores rosadas con una flor en su oreja izquierda- jejeje vaya el gran día donde la increíble Guerrera Dragón Tigresa está siendo vestida por una niña ha llegado y se ve sumamente hermosa -Po sonrío y Tigresa asintió sonriendo-

Gracias Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- creo que así se debe sentir tener una hija pequeña -Po asintió-

¿Y yo que soy? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Eres como mi hermanita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, le dio un abrazo a las niñas haciéndolas reír un poco-

Cuando esto acabe, quiero que nuestras vidas sean más felices, creo que habrá una familia -dijo Po sonriendo y tomo la mano de Tigresa-

¿De verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió- que bien...pero adiós cuerpo...-sonrió nerviosa y Po se comenzó a reír un poco-

Bebe blanco y rallado -dijo la pandita sonriendo y los dos adultos se rieron, Tigresa la cargo y la abrazo en su pecho-

¿Qué dices tenemos una bebe así? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po comenzó a reírse un poco nervioso- tranquilo mi amor -Tigresa sonrió un momento, algunos pandas estaban tranquilos y un poco nervioso pero en eso se escucharon el sonido de cadenas chocando entre sí con fuerza, todos pusieron atención al sonido que se iba acercando cada vez más-

¡Ya ha llegado todos a sus posiciones! -Tigresa grito y todos los pandas se fueron corriendo, en la entrada Kai se estaba acercando poco a poco- bebida Hinata mama váyanse a esconder Po y yo nos encargaremos de esto

Tendido cuídate hija -dijo Suni calmada- tú también Po

Esta bien, Boa cuídalas -dijo Po serio-

Tranquilos lo haré -dijo Boa sería, en frente de la montaña Kai estaba llegando, sacó un poco de sus cadenas, las giro y las lanzó al aire clavándolas en las montañas, se impulsó avanzado en la montaña, jalo las cadenas sacando las espadas de la montaña congela avanzó a cuatro patas por la montaña clavando las espadas para tener un mejor agarre, salto y bajo quedando de pie con las rodillas dobladas, solo sintió como un brillo dorado apareció frente a él y alzo la mirada viendo a Tigresa y a Po-

Vaya buena entrada, esa si fue una entrada dramática -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Kai los vio de frente notando el chi que los dos emanaban-

¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes son los últimos alumnos de Oogway! ¡La guerrera Dragón y el Guerrero Fénix! -dijo Kai sonriendo-

Y tú debes ser Kai el Guerrero de Jade, la bestia de la venganza el fabricante de viudas -dijo Tigresa molesta y se colocaron frente a Kai-

Si al fin alguien que me conoce por poco haces que me den ganas de darte piedad -dijo Kai sonriendo-

Sabes mejor guárdate tu cacareo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo moviendo las mano un poco- y empezamos de una vez -se puso en guardia-

Primero tomare tu chi y luego tomaré el chi de todos los pandas -dijo Kai sonriendo-

Hay cacareo -dijo Tigresa quejándose con un tono de burla dejando sorprendido a Kai- cacareo puro cacareo -Tigresa movió las manos simulando que eran boca, Kai estaba sorprendido y un poco confundido viendo como Tigresa se burlaba y daba una vuelta dándole la espalda- cacareo, cacareo -movió las caderas un poco mientras Po se reía un poco, Kai trató de hablar pero Tigresa se dio la vuelta sonriendo mostrando su mano- cacareo

Bien tú lo pediste -dijo Kai molesto, tomó cada piedra de jade y las coloco en sus manos, Po se puso en guardia mientras Tigresa iba de regreso a la aldea- tráiganmelos -lanzó las piedras al aire y giro sus espadas dejando que fueran lanzadas hacia la aldea, Tigresa solo vio los brillos de jade y como las figuras de jade cayeron en la aldea, los furioso y Shifu aparecieron hechos de Jade, Po se sorprendió un poco por eso y luego se enojó viendo a Kai-

Te haré pagar por esto -dijo Po serio-

Entonces era verdad todos se convirtieron en esclavos de Kai -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- esto jamás se lo perdonare -los pandas estaban detrás de Tigresa escondidos esperando las órdenes de Li, Kai grito estirando los brazos hacia enfrente y las criaturas avanzaron hacia Tigresa, Tigresa solo se cubrió de una energía dorada y avanzó hacia la aldea para ejecutar su plan, las criaturas de Jade lo siguieron mientras Grulla se elevó en el aire, Kai uso su visión de parte de Grulla para seguir a Tigresa en la aldea, Grulla bajo en picada, cuando estaba cerca de Tigresa se cubrió de un brillo verde y extendió las alas, Tigresa salto evitando el golpe y se dio la vuelta quedando de pie, el cocodrilo apareció detrás de ella tratando de morderla, Tigresa solo se dio la vuelta y atrapó la boca del cocodrilo quedando en un forcejeo con él, lo levanto y lo estrello en el suelo de cara dejando un leve agujero en el suelo, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y vio que Grulla se elevó más en el aire- ¡Bien escuadrón Dumpling ya!

¡Listos prima! -dijeron los primos de Po acostados en las hamacas, se retrajeron en las hamacas y se soltaron lanzándose contra Grulla, los dos impactaron a Grulla con sus estómagos dejándolo confundido y a Kai un poco aturdido-

¿Es enserio? -dijo Kai sorprendido, uso su visión de jade para conectarse con los demás guerreros de Jade, estaba viendo con los ojos del cocodrilo, perseguían a Tigresa y el cocodrilo trato de morderla en una de sus piernas, pero Tigresa solo salto pasando al techo de una casa y siguió corriendo-

¡Rollos primavera movilícense! -Tigresa sonrió viendo que tres pandas jóvenes bajaron la colina rodando y envueltos en energía de color azul, Tigresa se detuvo y se dio la vuelta colocándose en guardia contra los guerreros de Jade pero la mitad de ellos fueron golpeados por los pandas que bajaron rodando, los pandas terminaron lanzando a los guerreros a un lado dejando destruido el techo- ¡síganme fenómenos verdes! -Tigresa se lanzó colina abajo, creo una tabla hecha de hielo para deslizarse, los guerreros de jade lo siguieron pero de la nieve apareció el panda que le gustaba dar abrazos y atrapó a Mono con fuerza- ¡Recuerda Shu no lo destruyas!

Entendido maestra -dijo Shu riendo un poco, Tigresa siguió bajando y los guerreros de Jade la siguieron-

Bien James espero que esto funcione o te rapare la cola de nuevo -dijo Tigresa con algo de burla, concentro agua en su mano derecha, se giró lanzando un golpe vertical ascendente y el agua se mezcló con la nieve volviéndose hielo, el hielo atrapó a la figura del maestro puerco espín dentro del hielo- vaya funciono -se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un lado congelado- ¡Bola de manteca ahora! -Mei Mei salió de detrás de una roca y lanzó su listón sujetando el báculo del maestro tejón e hizo que golpeara a otra figura de jade-

¡Prepárense a bailar con el peligro! -Mei Mei saco los nunchaku y comenzó a girarlos, avanzó y le dio un golpe a maestro tejón en la cabeza, lo envolvió con su listón y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, otra de las figuras trato de atacarla por la espalda pero ella se dio la vuelta lanzando al maestro tejón contra el guerrero golpeándolo en el cuerpo, los maestros tejón trataron de atacarla pero Mei Mei los trapo en su listón y comenzó a golpearlos en la cara con el nunchaku, afuera sintió como su visión y cabeza le comenzaron a doler unos momentos y luego se reincorporó, el cocodrilo trataba de morder a Tigresa persiguiéndola pero Boa apareció encima golpeándole el hocico con un golpe en la cabeza-

Yo te cubro Tigresa -dijo Boa sonriendo, el cocodrilo se levantó lanzando un golpe con la cola pero Boa saltó, enrollo su cuerpo y se giró dándole una patada en la cabeza al cocodrilo, avanzó y sujeto el puño del cocodrilo y su cuello dejando que se golpeara a sí mismo varías veces, el cocodrilo guiño y la sujetó con fuerza haciendo que lo soltara, Boa solo se deslizó por el suelo rodeándolo y avanzó dándole un golpe en el estómago- date prisa Tigresa -Tigresa asintió y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un espacio cerrado Tigresa esquivo un corte de una hacha y vio que el maestro Oso estaba enfrente de ella tratando de atacarla-

Ya basta de juegos -dijo Tigresa algo molesta dándole un golpe en el mentón al oso, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se alejara un momento, los niños la vieron y comenzaron a formar esferas cubiertas de fuego, los niños lanzaban las pelotas directo al cuerpo del maestro Oso y de otros más dejándolos cubiertos de fuego, Kai comenzó a sentir que se mareaba un momento y perdió la concentración, trato de defenderse pero lo atacaban sin parar, Oso levanto su hacha tratando de defenderse pero no lo lograba y peor fue cuando una bola de fuego se metió en su boca junto con un petardo o cohete chino, el petardo exploto dentro de su boca y Kai grito sintiendo el ardor en la boca, Tigresa avanzó entre el caos y la peleas sonriendo viendo que los pandas se estaban defendiendo, avanzó y se topó con el maestro Pollo- ¡¿hasta un pollo es un maestro de kung fu?! Jajaja -Tigresa se río un momento pero el pollo se puso en guardia- lárgate -le dio una patada al pollo y lo lanzó a un lado, avanzó viendo que Kai se estaba distrayendo-

Bien es mi oportunidad -dijo Po serio, expulsó un poco de energía y pasó a su Nivel maestro- ¡Nivel Maestro! -su transformación de a completó y avanzó de un paso, llegó con Kai y le dio un golpe justo en la boca del estómago, comenzó a gritar y lo empujo hasta lanzarlo a unas rocas cubiertas de nieve, Kai se quejó y salió de las rocas viendo a Po serio- ven y enfréntame

Como tú quieras panda -dijo Kai molesto, Kai avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas hacia Po, dio un salto y lanzó un golpe, Po se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Po gruñó y le dio un golpe al mentón, se giró lanzando una patada pero Kai levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, le dio golpe a Po en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Kai avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas y le dio un cabezazo a Po en el pecho empujándolo un poco más, Po se quejó pero Kai avanzó de nuevo, Po lo sujeto de su casco justo en sus astas, lo sujeto con fuerza y lo lanzó a otro, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Kai sujeto sus cadenas y las hizo girar dejando que brillaran de color verde jade, había creado un escudo para defenderse, el ataque solo exploto y Po avanzó de un salto apareció frente a Kai lanzando un golpe, Kai gritó y se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, los dos fueron avanzando hasta que chocaron con una montaña llena de nieve, se escuchó un fuerte impacto en la montaña, Kai gritó y le dio una patada a Po lanzándolo contra un toca, avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Po le sujetó el puño lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Kai lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Po termino estrellado en una roca-

Kai avanzó y sujeto las cadenas haciéndolas girar, lanzó una espada y Po la esquivo saltando la derecha, Kai lanzó al segunda espada de forma horizontal, Po solo se elevó usando sus alas, se giró y lanzó una bola de fuego, Kai cayó en la roca dejando que por el impacto se destruyera, Kai se giró y comenzó a girar sus espadas deteniendo el ataque de Po, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe a Kai en la cara, Kai solo rodó y le dio una patada a Po en la cabeza con el talón, Po se quejó y los dos avanzaron chocando sus cabezas y brazos en un fuerte impacto, los dos gruñeron expulsando más energía y saltaron hacia atrás, los dos avanzaron gritando expulsando más energía, lanzaron un golpe y sus puños chocaron con fuerza, el impacto de sus golpes dejo una onda de sonido y energía, esa onda se sintió en toda la montaña, en otro lado Tigresa estaba corriendo en medio del campo cuando frente a ella apareció Shifu-

Hay no Shifu...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no peleare contra el -se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo por el pasillo de una casa- no peleare contra usted maestro -Shifu siguió avanzado y una olla de metal se puso frente a él haciendo que se estrellara-

Tal vez tu no puedas pelear contra el hija pero nosotros si -dijo Suni sonriendo, estaba usando un casco hecho con una sartén de metal, en el pecho tenía una bandeja sujetada con una cuerda, en las manos tenía más platos y cucharas como si fueran armas- Li ¿estás listo? -Li salió revelando que usaba una armadura hecha de madera y platos-

¡Defensa de papá y mamá! -dijeron los dos sonriendo, avanzaron, Suni lanzo un golpe con una sartén, pero Shifu salto-

¡Cuidado arriba papa! -Suni gritó sonriendo-

Gracias mama -dijo Li sonriendo y le dio un golpe a Shifu en el estómago y lo alejó un poco- lanza las armas mama -Suni lanzó dos cuchillos de sus manos y Shifu solo les dio un golpe con las palmas desviándolos a un lado-

Atento papa es rápido -dijo Suni seria y Li concentro una energía azul en su palma derecha, Shifu salto tratando de lanzar patadas pero Li solo puso la mano frente a él liberando una onda de luz en forma de circulo-

Ja la palma de luz yo la invente -dijo Li sonriendo-

Nada mal papa -dijo Suni sonriendo, los dos avanzaron peleando contra Shifu, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y un poco avergonzada-

Bien hecho mama y suegro... -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa- dos viejos usando unas armaduras que parece hecha por niños peleando contra un panda mucho más viejo hecho de jade, mientras que se siente una extraña atracción entre ellos, lo más raro es que son mi suegro y mi mama, esto no podría ser más raro -Tigresa se dio la vuelta y vio a Kai que estaba peleando confundido, Kai estaba mareándose pero Po le dio un golpe en el mentón, Kai se enojó, avanzo corriendo y salto girando lanzando dos patadas, Po se agachó y avanzó dándole un golpe en el estómago, Kai se quejó y Po lanzó otro golpe soltando algo de fuego, Kai le sujetó la muñeca y le dio un golpe al mentón y otro en el estómago, Po se quejó pero lo atrajo y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, en la aldea la pelea seguía y Kai se confundió un poco, Po le dio un golpe en la cara y otro en el estómago, Kai se enojó y lanzó un golpe con su codo pero Po lo sujetó del codo y le dio una patada en las costillas alejándolo un poco-

Bien eres mío -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, expulsó energía y pasó a su Nivel de Maestra, extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía dorada y fuego, avanzó y se preparó para lanzar el golpe, Kai estaba confundido viendo como Li y Ping lo golpeaban con sus técnicas y utensilios de cocina, se dobló y vio a un panda con los dientes chuecos-

Aaaajaja...-Kai dio un extraño grito de la sorpresa- Hay que feo -dijo Kai nervioso mientras sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en el cuerpo, Po le dio un golpe en el estómago, saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Kai trató de lanzar un golpe pero Po lo sujetó de la muñeca y el codo, lo empujo sin soltar su brazo, le aplicó una llave dejando que su brazo quedará en su pelada, pasó su brazo libre por su cuello sujetándolo con fuerza- ¡¿Que rayos haces?!

¡Lo necesario! -dijo Po serio, Tigresa gritó corriendo haciendo la esfera de fuego dorado más grande- ¡Dale Tigresa!

¡Ese es mi hijo! -dijo Li sonriendo- ¡Y la esposa de mi hijo!

¡Esa es mi niña! -dijo Suni sonriendo-

¡Giga Impacto! -Tigresa gritó golpeando directamente a Kai en el cuerpo, Kai gritó de dolor mientras Po lo sujetaba con fuerza, los dos estaban siendo empujados por la técnica de Tigresa, Po lo soltó y Kai fue lanzando con fuerza hasta estrellarse con una de las rocas más cercanas, Po solo salto, llegó con Kai y le dio una patada en el pecho mientras Tigresa solo se acercó y sujeto su dedo para hacer la llave dactilar-

Lo siento pero te regresare al mundo de los espíritus donde perteneces -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Squidosh


	130. Chapter 130

Una última esperanza

En la aldea de los pandas Tigresa estaba por aplicarle la llave dactilar a Kai el cual estaba sorprendido-

Lo siento pero te regresare al mundo de los espíritus donde perteneces -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Squidosh -aplico la llave pero nada paso- ¿que?...-Po la vio confundida igual que Kai- Squidosh Squidosh -la volvió aplicar pero nada pasaba- oh..oh...

No funcionó...-dijo Po intranquilo-

No esperen...si funciono...ah..ga...-Kai estaba fingiendo que se ahogaba, se sujetaba el cuello y le pecho- hay..no bla...gaaa...jajajaja -Kai salió de las rocas sonriendo, las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo estaban sanando- No funciono -Kai sonrío, Tigresa se asusto un poco y trató de golpearlo pero Kai le sujetó el puño, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe peroKai lo sujetó también, los dos estaban sorprendidos por su fuerza-

¿Oogway te enseño ese truquito? -dijo Kai sonriendo, Tigresa se quedo callada mientras Kai se reía- esa técnica fue inventada para ser usada con los mortales y yo soy un espíritu guerrero que vaga en este mundo, ¡vengan! -todos los guerreros de jade se volvieron piedra de nuevo y avanzaron hacia Kai regresando a sus lugares en las cadenas de Kai, Kai le dio una patada a Po en el estomago y lo alejó de el, soltó a Tigresa un momento y se giró dándole una patada en la cara tirándola al suelo, avanzó corriendo en medio del hielo y sujeto a Po de la camisa igual que a Tigresa a los dos los levanto y los lanzó al aire, saltó y les dio una patada a cada uno lanzándolo a la entrada de la aldea, los dos terminaron impactados contra la entrada de la aldea de los pandas, perforaron el marco de la entrada y cayeron al suelo-

¡Hijo, hija! -Li y Suni gritaron asustados, la bebe panda y Hinata se acercaron a Suni y la abrazaron del miedo, los demás se acercaron a verlos, los dos se levantaron y Tigresa lucia asustada-

¡Me equivoque no funciono huyan váyanse de aquí rápido! -Tigresa les grito mientras los pandas se quedaron congelados del miedo, Kai apareció en un salto frente a el, los pandas retrocedieron un poco, Suni abrazo a la bebé panda y a Hinata en sus brazos- no te acerques más

¿Y que vas hacer? No tienes la fuerza para detenerme, ninguno de ustedes -dijo Kai sonriendo- ¡voy a tomar tu chi y el todos ellos y lo destruiré todo a mi paso! Sus patéticos esfuerzos para llevarme al reino de los espíritus no funciono no podrás hacer nada ante mi -Po recordó que Tigresa aplicó la llave en Kai y no funciono pero recordó algo que dijo-

Solo funciona con los mortales entonces -dijo Po serio, vio a Tigresa- Tigresa aplícame la llave

¿Que dices? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Ese sujeto es muy fuerte, la única forma de llevarlo al mundo de los espíritus es que lo lleve conmigo -dijo Po serio-

No irás tú solo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se tomaron las manos y sonrieron- este es tu final Kai

¿Que tonterías dicen? -dijo Kai confundido-

¡¿Que es eso?! -Tigresa señaló a su derecha y Kai vio sorprendido pero no había nada, Tigresa y Po avanzaron hacia Kai sin soltarse de las manos, sujetaron a Kai entre los dos y Tigresa tenía la llave aplicada en el dedo de Po-

¡¿Que hacen?! ¡Suéltenme! -Kai grito forcejeando con ambos-

¡Nosotros te llevaremos al reino de los espíritus Kai! -Po concentro energía en su cuerpo formando una remolino dorado que luego paso a ser una burbuja de energía dorada-

¡Aqui vamos! -Tigresa sonrió y aplicó la llave en Po, los se vieron rodeados por la energía dorada y unos pétalos de cerezo aparecieron en el campo, terminaron desapareciendo en un resplandor de color dorado, después lo único que había quedado era solo un ying y ying hechos de flores de cerezo en el campo-

¡Po, Tigresa! -Boa, Suni, Hinata y Li gritaron asustados viendo el campo de flores-

Se sacrificaron para salvarnos -dijo Suni sorprendida-

Si pero...ahora..¿quien los salvará a ellos? -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Todos los pandas y los demás estaban viendo los pétalos de cerezo en el campo, mientras tanto en el Valle de La Paz se escucho un fuerte impacto seguido del sonido de varias rocas cayendo al suelo, en medio de las rocas apareció Iza herida y un poco cansada-

Maldicion...no podemos...hacer nada parece idetenible...-dijo Iza cansada, se escucho un fuerte impacto y Bianca cayó a su lado igual de herida y con algunas rasgaduras en su ropa- ¿estás bien?

No...hay...no puedo moverme -dijo Bianca cansada y se levanto, James estaba saliendo de algunas rocas más herido- ese sujeto no...se muere con nada...

No puedo hacer nada más lo siento Bianca -dijo James cansado, su ropa estaba algo rota igual que partes de su armadura,los tres estaban viendo cómo Raizar se acercaba a los tres, estaba serio y parecía un poco herido, pero seguía moviéndose como si nada le hubiera pasado- ¿que podemos hacer?

Solo pelear con lo que nos queda de energía -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los tres expulsaron más energía, Raizar sonrió concentrando fuego negro en sus manos, avanzó corriendo, llegó con los tres, saltó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando algo de fuego negro, Bianca e Iza saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque, James salto y lanzo una patada donde estaba Raizar los dos estaban cayendo mientras James seguía tratando de golpe a Raizar, lanzó un golpe pero Raizar levantó su brazo izquierdo detenido el golpe, le dio un golpe al mentón y se giró dándole una patada en las costillas tirándolo al suelo, Raizar cayó al suelo de pie y sonrío viendo a James-

Admiro tus esfuerzos pero aún así no serán suficientes -dijo Raizar sonriendo, James se levanto y avanzó corriendo, lanzo un golpe pero esta vez fue muy lento y débil, Raizar lo esquivo y James siguió tratando de golpearlo, Raizar le sujetó el puño y sonrío- pobre ya quieres morir -James se asustó y Raizar le dio un golpe muy fuerte directo al estómago, James escupió algo de sangre mientras se quejaba, cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el estómago y Raizar extendió los brazos atrapando a James en una onda de chi rojo carmesí-

¿Que...que..me estás haciendo? -dijo James sorprendido-

Serás parte de mi poder -dijo Raizar sonriendo-

¡Déjalo! ¡James! -Bianca grito asustada viendo como Raizar lo estaba convirtiendo en una figura de piedra de color rojo, lo termino de transformar y en sus manos apareció una piedra con forma de la gema de la tortuga con la cara de James de perfil- No...

Lo...convirtió...en piedra...-dijo Iza sorprendida-

Si y ahora -dijo Raizar sonriendo, golpeó el suelo con sus dos manos, el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco, Bianca e Iza saltaron viendo que una gran fama de árbol estaba saliendo del suelo, las dos estaban sorprendidas mientras Raizar se reía-

Copio la técnica de James y Boa -dijo Bianca sorprendida, las ramas de árbol siguieron creciendo hasta que formaron lo que parecía un odio, las dos vieron que fueron rodeadas en medio de las ramas-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Es la técnica zona cero de James -dijo Bianca sorprendida- ten cuidado esta técnica es una tanto ofensiva como defensiva -Iza y Bianca juntaron sus espaldas quedando en guardia-

No puedo detectar su aroma -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Así es, esta es conocida como la zona cero debido a qué hay cero visibilidad, cedo olor notable, solo eco -dijo Raizar, su voz se escuchaba en el campo pero ninguna de las dos lo veía, se escucho un sonido silbante y algo golpeó a Bianca en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¡¿Qué pasó?! -Iza gritó sorprendida viendo cómo Bianca estaba en el suelo sujetando su hombro golpeado, se escuchó otro sonido silbante e Iza se giró, en sus manos apareció la espada Shibari Mangetsu, lanzó un corte en diagonal con la espalda y destruyo una flecha hecha de energía roja- ¿una flecha? -iza sujeto la espada con sus dos manos y la dejo de forma recta frente a ella- Bianca ¿estás bien?

Si eso creo pero el golpe de esta técnica fue demasiado duro para mí -dijo Bianca preocupada-

No te distraigas, este lugar es demasiado peligroso -dijo Iza sería, se quedó en guardia esperando algún movimiento, una flecha iba hacia ella y Bianca se levantó golpeándola y destruyendo, dos flechas iban hacia Iza, Iza solo lanzó un corte vertical destruyendo un flecha, saltó y le dio un corte horizontal a la segunda, Bianca solo vio a su izquierda escuchando una ligera corriente de aire, dio un salto y concentro rayos en su mano derecha, lanzó un golpe, golpeó la madera y soltó un relámpago dejando un agujero algo quemado, saltó y cayó de pie frente al muro de madera-

Vaya nada mal apenas lograste escuchar mi respiración y calculaste donde estaría -dijo Raizar con burla- nada mal, bien veamos qué hacen ante una lluvia -de las ramas aparecieron varias flechas de energía carmesí, Iza gritó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía azul, el ataque siguió avanzando hasta golpear el muro, Bianca grito y avanzó golpeando las flechas una por un, en sus manos se formaron ligeras heridas, las dos estaban soportando el ataque de flechas, Iza movía su espada en diferentes direcciones deteniendo las flechas, Bianca estaba siguiendo con sus golpes, mientras Raizar se movió a la parte trasera y disparo una esfera de fuego, Bianca e Iza se giraron sorprendidas, concentraron energía en sus manos y espada-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Iza gritó molesta lanzando un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía azul clara-

¡Trueno de plasma! -Bianca grito lanzando un golpe liberando un resplandor azul en forma de una onda de energía azul, los tres ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo hasta que explotaron, Iza y Bianca fueron empujadas hasta impactar con un muro de madera, todo el domo de madera comenzó a quemarse, Bianca e Iza estaban tosiendo por el fuego y el humo del campo- debemos salir de aquí

Si no hay tiempo -dijo Iza molesta, lanzó un corte vertical en el muro y lo rompió, las dos salieron heridas y tosiendo- jamás pensé que James tendría una técnica tan buena para el ataque oculto

Si pero...el no tenía el sigilo que se requería -dijo Bianca cansada- ese sujeto es imparable

Más que imparable -dijo Raizar sonriendo caminando en medio del fuego- soy invencible, mi poder crece con cada sujeto que absorbo, cuando las tenga a ambas tendré más que el poder necesario para saltar a otra dimensión

Maldito-dijo Iza molesta, sujeto la espada y avanzó de un salto, lanzó un corte vertical, Raizar extendió su brazo derecho creando una espada de energía, le dio un golpe a la espada de Iza con su técnica, se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal, Iza colocó la espada frente a ella deteniendo el golpe, Raizar avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical pero Bianca avanzó y le dio un golpe a la espada con sus garras, se creó una onda de sonido y energía por el impacto, Bianca salto y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Raizar detuvo el ataque con su codo derecho, se acercó y le dio una patada en el pecho empujándola, Iza se acercó y lanzó un corte horizontal, Raizar solo levanto su espada y detuvo el golpe, los dos se alejaron saltando, Iza se acercó corriendo, lanzo un corte vertical pero Raizar lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado, Iza lanzó un corte en diagonal hacia arriba pero Raizar lo esquivo sin sufrir daño, Raizar lanzó un corte en diagonal e Iza solo se protegió con la espada siendo empujada contra una roca, Bianca grito lanzando dos golpes pero Raizar solo levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo los golpes, saltó girando y lanzó un corte vertical, Bianca solo salto a la izquierda recibiendo un corte en su hombro derecho, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Bianca lanzó un golpe con sus garras y Raizar un golpe con la espada, los dos chocaron causando un fuerte impacto liberando energía, mientras Po y Tigresa aparecieron con un fuerte resplandor dorado en un mundo de color verde oscuro con rocas flotando y pedazos de edificio por todos lados, Po solo cayó en una roca con Tigresa a su lado, los dos estaban sorprendidos viendo el mundo de los espíritus-

Creo que funcionó -dijo Po sorprendido-

Funcionó, funcionó estamos en el mundo de los espíritus -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se escucho un gruñido y los dos voltearon a ver detrás de ellos, detrás de ellos estaba Kai muy molesto soltando algo de aire de su nariz-

¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes me trajeron de regreso! -Kai gritó molesto y libero sus espadas, Po y Tigresa se pusieron en guardia viendo a los dos- ¡Está vez nadie ni nada los salvará!

¡Veamos si puedes defenderte de los dos! -Tigresa saltó desde la roca y llego con Kai, lanzó un golpe, Kai se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Tigresa gruñó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal y Kai lo detuvo con un golpe con su brazo, Tigresa fue empujada un poco, Kai lanzó una espada y Tigresa saltó esquivando el golpe, Po gritó y apareció frente a Kai y le dio una patada en el estomago, Kai gritó y comenzó a girar una de sus cadenas en su mano derecha, la lanzo pero Po solo la esquivo, Kai jalo las cadenas de manos extremos atrayendo con rocas pequeñas hacia el, Po solo se sorprendió y fue golpeado por una roca en el cuerpo, Kai avanzó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro extremo, Tigresa giró y le dio un golpe en el mentón con la palma, Kai se quejó y le dio un golpe al mentón a Tigresa, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas con el talón, Tigresa se quejó un poco y Kai comenzó a mover sus espadas, lanzó un corte en diagonal y Tigresa saltó a la derecha esquivando el corte, Kai lanzó su segunda espada de forma horizontal y Tigresa apenas la esquivo agachándose, se llevó un ligero corte en la mejilla izquierda pero quedo en guardia-

Nada mal gatita -dijo Kai sonriendo con burla-

¡Ella es mi esposa! -Po gritó molesto y lanzó una roca de gran tamaño contra Kai, Kai concentro energía en su puño era hora y le dio un golpe a la roca destruyendola en pedazos, Po saltó y cayó en picada lanzando una patada de Falcón envuelto en fuego, Kai solo levanto sus espada deteniendo el golpe, el choque produjo una onda de sonido y un ligero resplandor rojo, los dos forcejeaban, se alejaron de un salto, kai giró su espada y la lanzó de forma directa, Po sujeto la espada entre sus manos, gruñó un poco quedando en un forcejeo, Tigresa gritó, avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, salgo y extendió sus brazos liberando fuego en forma de una esfera, el ataque le dio a Kai en las costillas lanzándolo contra una roca, se estrelló quedando atorado-

Nada mal los dos pelean muy bien pero aún no terminamos -Kai gritó molesto y expulsó energía de color verde jade, sujeto las espada y las cruzo lanzando un corte en forma cruza, liberó una onda de energía cruzada verde, por y Tigresa solo saltaron esquivando el ataque, Kai salgo de roca en roca y grito, lanzó un corte en diagonal con una espada liberando una onda de energía, Po la esquivo doblando su cuerpo, el ataque partió lo que parecía ser un palacio antiguo, Tigresa gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Kai solo giro las cadenas y le dio un golpe a la esfera haciéndola solo cenizas, Tigresa y Po avanzaron de un salto, Tigresa lanzó una patada pero Kai le dio una patada a su pierna con la planta de su pata, se giró y le dio un golpe a Po en la cara, lanzó sus cadenas sujetando a ambos, los atrajo y les dio una patada primero a Tigresa se giró y le dio una patada a Po en la cara lanzándolo contra unas rocas, los dos se quejaron cayendo en lados contrarios-

Rayos creo que es más fuerte de lo que pensé...-dijo Tigresa algo molesta, en el exterior los pétalos se movían un poco por cómo Tigresa perdía su esperanza, los demás estaban un poco asustados-

Tigresa, Po, ustedes pueden no se rindan -dijo Suni preocupada mientras la bebe la abrazaba de sus piernas igual que Hinata-

Po se levantó y salto vuelto en fuego, lanzó un golpe liberando una onda de fuego en forma de remolino, Kai solo avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando el remolino de fuego, Po saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Tigresa apareció detrás de Kai y lo sujeto con sus brazos, dio un salto envuelta en energía y luego rodó en medio del aire cayendo en picada, se estrelló en una roca y Tigresa salió un poco herida, Kai gritó y la sujetó con sus cadenas, la ato del cuerpo, se giró y la lanzó contra Po, Po la sujetó en sus brazos y salgo hacia tras dudando de pie en una roca-

¡Tigresa ¿estás bien?! -Po gritó un poco preocupado-

Si mi amor pero...me duele...el cuerpo...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo cansada, Po notó que el cuerpo de Tigresa estaba sujetada por las cadenas, Kai lanzó sus cadenas de nuevo y los sujeto a ambos-

¡No me capturo! -gritó Po molesto, Kai sonrío y lo ato con las cadenas de sus espadas, lo atrajo un poco jalando a los dos, Po trataba de soltarse pero Kai comenzó a convertirlo en piedra de Jade-

Po no te rindas hijo por favor -dijo Li preocupado, vio que los pétalos se movían, los atrapo en sus manos viéndolos- todos acérquense hay que hacer algo -coloco la mano derecha sobre la izquierda empezando las posturas de la maestría del chi- hijo tu nos enseñaste lo que debemos ser lo que podríamos hacer -todos lo imitaron- hora déjanos ayudarte, tu me enseñaste que soy un padre -estiro el brazo izquierdo levantando la palma-

Una familia -dijo Suni tranquila-

Una amiga -dijo Boa levantando la cola, mientras en el otro mundo el cuerpo de Po estaba pasando a ser casi de jade, lo mismo le pasaba a Tigresa-

Una hija y una hermana -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Un panda que le gusta dar abrazos -dijo Shu tranquilo-

Una bebe de rayas -dijo la pequeña panda, todos estaban levantando la mano izquierda y en eso sus manos comenzaron a brillar, en el cuerpo de Po y Tigresa comenzaron a aparecer las figuras de las huellas de todos, las huellas combinadas produjeron un brillo dorado con un tono rojizo, en el campo de batalla entre Iza y Raizar, se escucho un fuerte impacto e Iza fue lanzada contra una roca, se quejó y trató de levantarse, se quejó sujetando su estómago viendo a Raizar frente a ella-

Maldicion por más que lo atacamos parece que no se cansa -dijo Iza cansada y respirando agitada, Raizar avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte en diagonal con su espada, Iza se agachó esquivando el ataque, gruñó y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Raizar solo levanto la mano izquierda deteniendo el golpe de la espada- ¿que?

Desgracia, desgracia, desgracia, es lo único que eligieron en este mundo -dijo Raizar calmado, sujeto la espada con fuerza y la fue doblando dejando que Iza se asustara por su fuerza, ya veo aún con toda la esperanza en tu corazón no puedes hacer nada -deshizo su espada de energía y le dio un golpe a Iza en el estomago dejando que se quejara un poco, le quitó la espada y la lanzo a un lado dejando que se estrellara en una roca, Luck quien estaba viendo la pelea solo suspiro y se acercó saltando del techo- acéptalo tú no puedes ganarme

Vete...al...infierno...-dijo Iza en un forcejeo para hablar, Raizar sonrió y la lanzó contra una roca dejando que se estrellara en una roca de espaldas- no...puedes...ganar...si..yo caigo...aún hay otros..tres más que..pueden ganarte

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Raizar sonriendo, extendió sus brazos dejando a Iza paralizada, regresó sus brazos mientras el cuerpo de Iza se convertía en piedra poco a poco, Bianca estaba gruñendo tirada en el suelo viendo todo-

No...no...-Bianca estaba molesta tratando de moverse-

Sálvame...sálvame...-Iza solo cerró los ojos del miedo mientras todo su cuerpo hasta su cuello se convertían en piedra- Izanamy...-su cuerpo termino de convertirse en piedra y Raizar lo convirtió en una pequeña piedra en forma de Luna y loba-

Todo se termino Iza -dijo Raizar sonriendo- ya nadie me puede vencer

No...maldicion...-dijo Bianca molesta golpeando el suelo-

¡Ahora yo lo dominaré todo! -Raizar gritó riendo un poco, en eso apareció un brillo plateado frente a el y lanzó un golpe, lo que golpeó fue una espada del color plata- ¡¿De nuevo tu Luck?! -frente a él estaba Luck sujetando la espada Shibari Mangetsu- ¡La espada de plata! -Raizar concentro energía en su mano derecha creando garras de energía y lanzó un golpe, Luck chocó su espada con la garra de Raizar creando una onda de sonido, lanzó un golpe vertical y Raizar lo bloqueo con su energía, Raizar se giró lanzando una patada pero Luck saltó esquivándola, Raizar volvió a girar lanzando un golpe pero Luck se cruzó de brazos soportando el estará, Luck concentro energía en la hoja de la espada y lanzó tres cortes soltando ondas de energía, Raizar lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando una onda de energía carmesí, los ataques de Luck explotaron pero Luck avanzó corriendo y Raizar lanzó un golpe directo pero Luck cambio su trayectoria, Luck desapareció y se trasladó detrás de Raizar y avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal, Raizar solo se dio la vuelta y recibió el corte en su pecho, Luck gritó y le dio otro corte en diagonal dejándole una herida a Raizar-

¡Eso ya no funcionará en mi! -Raizar gritó y le dio un golpe a Luck en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo, concentro energía en su garra y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo, Luck puso la espada frente a el y detuvo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido, el poder de ambos se libero dejando un choque de energías en el campo, los dos de estaban gruñendo con fuerza mientras en el suelo se abrían algunas grietas- ¡¿Que pretendes hacer?! ¿Que te mate de nuevo? ¿Expiar tus pecados? -Raizar estaba sonriendo con algo de burla- ¿y ahora a quien le pedirás ayuda? ¿A mi otro yo, a Tigresa, al panda, al futuro? ¡Reconoce que tu no puedes ganarme!

Yo...yo...¡Sacrifique mi vida para salvar a mi familia en el pasado y ahora haré lo mismo! -Luck grito y aplicó más fuerza- ¡Sacrificare mi propia debilidad! ¡Pelearé cómo aquellos que ahora mismo están dando su vida para vencer y detener los planes de todos los que quieren destruir a sus amigos! -en la Neo Dimensión Susanoo estaba por atacar a Hinata y a los demás Guardianes que estaban en suelo-

Izanamy...perdóname...yo te...quería...-dijo Hinata herida, Susanoo creó una esfera de color rojo carmesí pero un ataque de color blanco lo golpeó en la espalda se dio la vuelta vio una urna dorada en poco a poco se volvía de color blanca y dorada-

¡¿Tú de nuevo?! ¡No puede ser! -Susanoo giró molesto viendo que Izanamy ataba vivo y de pie derramando algo de sangre cubierto de una energía blanca y dorada, en la aldea a de los pandas todos estaban levantando las manos para darle su energía a Po y Tigresa en el mundo espiritual-

¡Nosotros seguiremos peleando! -Izanamy estiró su cuerpo liberando la energía blanca de su cuerpo- ¡Aún cuando no tengamos ningún arma! -Po y Tigresa gritaron liberándose de la cubierta de piedra de jade que tenían y liberaron una luz dorada- ¡Eso somos nosotros, así somos nosotros los seres vivos! -Luck gritó liberando un brillo plateado sorprendiendo más a Raizar-


	131. El Guerrero Celestial

Modo Celestial, la batalla final contra Susanoo

En la Noe Dimensión se escucharon varios impactos, hasta que Hinata fue golpeada por Susanoo, sus alas fueron destruidas, cayó al suelo herida y cansada, había regresado a la normalidad-

Maldicion...-Hinata se quejó viendo a los lados, Po y Byakun habían sido derrotados igual que James y Boa, ninguno podía moverse y frente a ella estaba Izanamy, ella solo se arrastró un poco hasta llegar con el- perdón...creo que no fui..lo suficiente fuerte..otra vez

Bueno parece que ya nadie puede hacer nada más, ya basta de tonterías -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- voy a destruir toda está maldita dimensión -Hinata gruñó molesta mientras Susanoo levantó la mano derecha creando una esfera de energía roja carmesí de gran tamaño, Byakun solo estaba cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor, Izanamy estaba despertando pero no estaba en los brazos de Hinata, no estaba en la Neo Dimensión, él estaba en otro lado, un mundo blanco con un lobo blanco de pelo brillante con puntas azules, estaba usando una armadura de cuerpo casi completo de color azul rey con bordes dorados, el lobo abrió los ojos mostrando que eran de un color dorado-

¿Tu me trajiste aquí? Izanagi -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Solo tu mente -dijo Izanagi calmado- escucha el cuerpo que mi hijo está usando ha ganado una fusión excitosa con su alma, pero mientras más tiempo permanezca fusionado su cuerpo comenzará a pudrirse, debes derrotarlo

No puedo, si me encuentro contigo es que ya estoy muerto -dijo Izanamy algo frustrado- ese sujeto tiene unos poderes

impresionantes no puedo hacerlo, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para pelear -Izanagi se levantó viendo a Izanamy- me temo que no puedo hacer nada más...he perdido todo el maldito..mundo se perdió...

Aún no -dijo Izanagi calmado- aún puedes levantarte y pelear, aún puedes dar tu máximo esfuerzo, hacerle frente al problema, por todos los que quieres -Izanamy estaba sorprendido viendo a Izanagi- le falle a mi esposa una vez, en el pasado lo hubiera dado todo por salvarla, y aún tengo ese sentimiento de culpa por no salvarla -Izanamy suspiro- si aún quieres regresar y seguir peleando te recomiendo que me lo pidas de una vez

¿Que quieres a cambio? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Nada solo un último favor -Izanagi se acercó y le dijo algo que lo sorprendió- ¿lo entiendes? -Izanamy asintio serio- bien ahora mismo no hay tiempo y ya no puedes reunir el poder de los demás con ese cuerpo así que te daré esto -le tocó la frente dejándolo sorprendido y luego una onda de viento paso, cuando abrió los ojos estaba sorprendido viendo su cuerpo, su pelo eracompletamente blanco, en sus ojos tenía tatuajes como los de su Modo Explosivo pero eran negros- está listo

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Solo te ascendí -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- este será mi único y último favor a cambio de lo que te pedí

Está bien te prometo que no perderé -dijo Izanamy serio- y gracias -Izanagi sonrió, de regreso en la Neo Dimensión Susanoo estaba por atacar a Hinata pero una esfera de fuego blanca lo golpeó de el pecho-

¡¿Quien hizo eso?! -Susanoo gritó molesto en un momento Byakun, Po, James y Boa estaban incrédulos, por lo que veían, Hinata estaba sorprendida viendo como Izanamy se había levantado de nuevo- ¡¿Estás vivo pero porque?!

Tú padre me ayudó -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Susanoo se sorprendió por eso, Izanamy cargo a Hinata en sus brazos- ¿como te sientes?  
¿En verdad, estás vivo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿como puede ser?

Jejeje Hinata...gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, en su cuerpo aparecieron flamas blancas dejando sorprendido a Susanoo, todo su cuerpo brillo de color blanco con detalles dorados, solo dio un salto y se acercó a Byakun- déjenlo por mi cuenta -dudo a Hinata en el suelo junto a los demás- no queremos que se hagan daño

Espera ¿qué haces? -dijo Byakun preocupado- ¿como pasó esto?

Por más que lo pensé este fue el único método que se me ocurrió para salvar a la tierra y a todos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dejó caer con cuidado-

¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -uno Byakun serio-

Una nueva técnica y una muy arriesgada -dijo Izanamy serio, Byakun asintió y se puso de pie, los demás estaban sorprendidos-  
Se volvió a levantar pero de todas maneras lo voy a matar de nuevo -dijo Susanoo molesto-

Esta vez yo me encargaré de eliminarte -dijo Izanamy serio- todos váyanse rápido de este lugar

Espera Izanamy no podrás tú solo con ese sujeto -dijo Po sorprendido-

Es verdad si peleas contra El volverás a perder -dijo James sorprendido, Hinata y Byakun se quedaron sorprendidos viendo como un poder blanco y denso emanaba de Izanamy-

No -dijo Hinata sonriendo- confió en él sé que podrá -todos la vieron confundidos- déjenle esto chicos no protesten más  
Pero...Hinata...-Po estaba indeciso pero el poder que envolvía a Izanamy aumentó, Izanamy dio un paso y llego a una roca, apretó los puños y la llamarada blanca lo envolvió-

No, no puede ser...verdad...-dijo Susanoo sorprendido, el cuerpo de Izanamy se cubrió de flamas blancas con un ligero tono dorado y lo envolvieron dejando una esfera-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Po sorprendido, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo cómo el poder libero un ligero tono rojizo-

¿Boa que está pasando? -dijo James sorprendido-

No lo sé...pero..es como si..su presencia desapareciera...-dijo Boa sorprendida, las flamas blanca se detuvieron y comenzaron a mostrar a Izanamy, el poder que lo rodeaba se fue quitando como si fuera una coraza- ahí está...-todos vieron que su pelo seguía blanco con tonos ligeramente dorados, las marcas en su cara eran rojizas, su ojo izquierdo se abrió mostrando que su iris era azul rey-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Izanamy estaba usando una playera azul oscura ajustada al cuerpo de mangas largas de bordes dorados con el cuello levantado y usaba un pantalón azul oscuro, en cima apareció una gabardina blanca de bordes dorados sin mangas, la cola era amplia y dividida en tres partes, el cuello de la gabardina era levanto con el dibujo de seis yang al rededor del cuello en color dorado, usaba una armadura de color roja ajustada al torso de bordes dorados y algunos relieve en formas de llamas doradas, la armadura estaba ajustada a su pecho sin mangas, en los hombros llevaba hombreras ovaladas de color rojas con el centro y borde dorado, en los brazos usaba una armadura desde las manos hasta los codos con forma de armadura samurai, era roja con bordes dorados y en el centro tenía un relieve en forma de llamas doradas, en las piernas también usaba una protección desde el empeine hasta la mitad de los muslos quedando en forma triangular, en la cintura usaba un cinturón con un pequeño triángulo a los lados de color rojo no borde dorado, en su frente apareció una banda roja algo larga, en la espalda tenía un anillo hecho de oro en forma de un sol de ocho yang girando levemente, el pelo de su cabeza era blanco con un borde dorado más fuerte, cuando abrió sus ojos estos eran de color azul rey, expulsó algo de poder formando una llamarada blanca y dorada de energía que soltaba algunos destellos, en su espalda aparecieron llamas blancas y doradas formando alas algo grandes-

¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por que estás usando un poder divino?! -Susanoo gritó sorprendido y los demás Guardianes lo vieron sorprendidos-

¡¿Poder Divino?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos-

Lo sé, tu padre me lo dio -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ahora entiendo Izanagi le dio parte de su poder dejando que pasara al Modo Celestial -dijo Boa sorprendida-

No pierdan el tiempo váyanse ya -dijo Izanamy serio- váyanse rápido voy a distraer a ese monstruo -Hinata tratado de decir algo pero Po la sujetó del hombro y negó on la cabeza-

Entendido pero regresa con bien -dijo Hinata calmada,todos se fueron acercando a la entrada de la dimensión y salieron con cuidado, notaron que la entrada estaba abierta y podían ver todo en ella-

¿Quieres comenzar? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aunque hayas absorbido el poder de mi padre eso no cambiará nada -dijo Susanoo molesto- solo retrasarás mi ira un poco más -Izanamy gritó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Susanoo dejándolo sorprendido, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Izanamy se impulsó y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo haciendo que se estrellara con una roca quedándose atorado- maldito ¡¿Como te atreves a tocar a un dios?! -Susanoo gritó y disparo una esfera de fuego roja, Izanamy se puso frente la esfera y la sujetó con sus manos, Izanamy gritó liberando un fuego blanco y dorado de su cuerpo deshaciendo la esfera en un explosión, Izanamy avanzó y llego con Susanoo, se escucho un fuerte impacto e Izanamy tenía el puño de Susanoo en su estómago-

Je...¿ya ves..? -dijo Susanoo sonriendo pero escupió un poco y bajo la mirada para ver qué Izanamy lo había golpeado justo en la boca del estomago- ¿como...pudo...golpearme? -los dos expulsaron sus energías dejando que chocarán entre ellos, los dos estaban gritando hasta que saltaron y fueron alejados de ahí-

Izanamy se agachó en una roca igual que Susanoo y los dos expulsaron energía para avanzar hacia el otro, los dos dieron un fuerte golpe creando un gran resplandor, el lugar tembló un poco, fuera de la dimensión todos estaban viendo al cielo notando como se veían ondas de viento algo fuerte, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Susanoo en la cara alejándolo un poco, Susanoo se giró y vio como Izanamy apareció frente a él lanzando una patada, Susanoo saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Izanamy en la espalda lanzándolo contra unas rocas, espero un poco e Izanamy extendió los brazos creando un remolino de fuego, Susanoo extendió los brazos deteniendo el ataque, el ataque exploto creando una leve cortina de humo, Izanamy apareció detrás de Susanoo dandole una patada en las costillas, Susanoo fue lanzando a otro extremo chocando con unas rocas, se giró y extendió los brazos liberando tres esferas de energía, Izanamy avanzó y voló rodeando a las tres, llegó con Susanoo y le dio un golpe en el estomago-

Los dos lanzaron un golpe creando una onda de sonido, Susanoo le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estomago, lo empujó con fuerza y luego lo soltó dejando que golpeara varias rocas en su camino, Izanamy se giró quedando de pie en el aire, Susanoo avanzó con fuerza y se escucho un fuerte impacto, se estaban escuchando más fuertes impactos seguido de algunos destellos, Izanamy y Susanoo estaban peleando muy rápido en un intercambio de golpes, con cada impacto se escuchaban los fuertes sonidos, las ondas de sonido eran más rápida, Susanoo lanzo un golpe e Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy lanzó una patada y Susanoo levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, los dos seguían peleando y Susanoo lanzó un golpe de forma directa, Izanamy lo esquivo y le dio un golpe al mentón, Susanoo giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, los dos siguieron peleando de forma rápida dejando ondas de sonido con cada impacto-

¿Que...está pasando? -dijo James asustado, en la montaña donde estaban el suelo estaba temblando con fuerza mientras se escuchaban los impactos-

Estos son los impactaron de sus ataques...son realmente...aterradores..-dijo Po asustado- ¿o acaso este es el poder que se asemeja al de los dioses? -Po y los demás estaban viendo cómo la tierra temblaba y algunas rocas se levantaban-

No...cómo están en la Neo dimensión...sus golpes y ataques...tienen un mayor impacto y el efecto se presenta en cada dimensión -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy fue alejado y concentro rayos dorados en sus manos y luego en su cuerpo, Susanoo gritó creando rayos carmesí en todo su cuerpo, los dos avanzaron y se creó una onda de choque entre los dos, se creó una esfera roja por el impacto, se vio como Izanamy lanzó un golpe de gancho y libero una onda de energía dorada, Susanoo lanzó un golpe vertical hacia abajo disparando una onda cortante, ambos ataques chocaron creando una explosión, los dos volvieron avanzar y se vio cómo estaban envueltos por sus rayos, los dos chocaron se separaron y volvieron avanzar para chocar de nuevo dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto-

¡Que batalla! -Boa gritó sorprendida, Izanamy y Susanoo seguían peleando de forma rápida pero Susanoo le dio una patada a Izanamy en le vas costillas liberando una onda de sonido, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el mentón haciendo que escupiera sangre, Susanoo le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estomago, Izanamy le dio una patada en la cabeza liberando una onda de sonido, en el campo se creó una onda de aire que destruyo parte de las rocas, con cada golpe se creaba una onda de viento y sonido, los dos gritaron y se dieron un golpe mutuamente en la cara haciendo que escupieran sangre-

Está si es una verdadera batalla -dijo Baykun sorprendido- la explosión Celestial le regresó todos sus poderes, no incluso lo puso al mismo nivel que Susanoo -se escucho una explosión y una ráfaga de aire los empujó a todos un poco, Izanamy y Susanoo estaban cayendo envuelto en fuego hasta que impactaron en una roca en forma de montaña, los dos seguían peleando de forma rápida y fuerte, Susanoo le dio un corte a Izanamy en el pecho, Izanamy le regresó el golpe y le dio un corte en su mejilla derecha, los dos siguieron pelando e Izanamy recibió un corte en su ojo izquierdo, Susanoo se descuidó y recibió un corte en sus costillas del lado izquierdo, los dos volvieron a alejarse, Susanoo extendió los brazos liberando un rayo de energía roja e Izanamy disparo un kamehameha blanco, los dos ataques chocaron creando una gran esfera de energía, el choque de los poderes de ambos fue en aumento liberando ondas de sonido haciendo que el lugar temblara, los dos gritaron y la esfera exploto cubriendo el campo de un gran resplandor azul, en el exterior todo vieron al cielo notando como había una gran esfera de energía azul-

Esto es realmente sorprendente...pero si siguen...así destruiran el planeta entero -dijo Po sorprendido, Izanamy y Susanoo volvieron a chocar en medio de la explosión peleando con fuerza, los dos eran igual de rápido peleando con mucho poder, Susanoo lanzó un golpe e Izanamy chocó su muñeca con su puño bloqueándolo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe vertical y Susanoo lo detuvo con su brazo, los dos seguían peleando de forma rápida entre los dos, Izanamy le dio una patada a Susanoo en el mentón y Susanoo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, los dos seguían peleando, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Susanoo lo detuvo con su mano, Susanoo lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con su codo derecho, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, del impacto se creó una gran resplandor blanco que los cubrió a ambos, los dos se alejaron cansados y sudando un poco-

Los dos concentraron energía en sus manos formando una esfera naranja de fuego, los dos volvieron a avanzar chocando sus ataques cuando una colisión hasta que la esfera aumento de tamaño creando una gran esfera de fuego parecida al sol, dentro de la esfera Izanamy y Susanoo estaban peleando de forma rápida, Susanoo le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el estomago, Izanamy dio un golpe en la cara y una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, los dos estaban peleando de forma rapada entre las rocas y el fuego, lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños y el fuego se deshizo por el impacto, los dos salieron envueltos en sus energías, Susanoo le dio un rodillazo a Izanamy en el estomago y lo alejo se acercó lanzando un golpe e Izanamy desapareció, apareció a su derecha y le dio un olor alejándolo, lo siguió pero Susanoo se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el talón, los dos se alejaron y expulsaron más energía creando una gran llamarada, los dos volvieron a avanzar y chocaron, los do estaban sujetándose las manos expulsando energía, de sus cuerpos salieron descargas eléctricas que luego chocaron en sus manos formando una gran estática de color carmesí, los dos estaban gruñendo y comenzaron a gritar expulsando más energía creando una gran llamarada-

¡Increíble! -Hinata, Po, Byakun, James y Boa gritaron sorprendidos viendo el cielo por el gran resplandor, Izanamy y Susanoo estaban peleando de forma rápida de nuevo, Susanoo recibió un corte en el estomago e Izanamy recibió un golpe en su ojo izquierdo y brazo derecho, los dos seguían peleando envueltos en fuego, las rocas estaban siendo destruidas mientras con cada golpe se liberaba un fuerte resplandor, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el estomago arrojándolo hasta que impactó con una montaña dejándolo atorado en el suelo, Izanamy avanzó gritando envuelto en energía dorada, se escucho un fuerte impacto, en el campo se liberó una gran energía dorada del lado superior y del inferior se liberó una gran cantidad de energía carmesí y negra, se escuchaban más impactos hasta que los dos se dieron un fuerte golpe en la cara y fueron alejados, los dos estaban cansados, sudados y de sus heridas estaban sangrando-

Solo han usado la fuerza de sus puños y ya han acabado con la isla -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Ahora entiendo qué pasa Izanamy por desgracia ese poder Celestial no es suficiente, Izanamy ya está cansado y no podrá hacer más -dijo Byakun serio viendo el cielo notando la silueta de Izanamy cansado, el poder de Izanamy estaba bajando hasta el resplandor en su cuerpo también-

Tu poder celestial está pasando -dijo Susanoo sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido viendo su cuerpo- es verdad...el poder...del Modo Celestial está pasando...-parpadeo un poco y tocó su ojo izquierdo- mi ojo...

Je tus heridas te están afectando -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- dentro de poco morirás

Tú también estás pasando por lo mismo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el cuerpo de Susanoo tenía marcas y piel morada en algunas de las heridas donde Izanamy lo había golpeado y su ojo derecho estaba quedándose ciego-

¿Que le está pasando a este cuerpo? -dijo Susanoo sorprendido viendo su cuerpo-

Sencillo ese cuerpo no es tuyo, tienes un gran poder divino, eso hace que tu cuerpo no soporte el peso de tu alma y mucho menos tu energía, en otras palabras por tu gran poder tu cuerpo se pudre y dentro de poco tendrás que dejarlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y sin tu cuerpo tu alma jamás podrá proyectar su energía y mucho menos podrás salir de aquí

¡Grrrrr maldito! -Susanoo gritó molesto viendo a Izanamy- ¡No! ¡No pienso dejar que eso pase! -gritó y expulsó más energía

dejando que su cuerpo sufriera más heridas- ¡Si para salir de aquí te tengo que eliminar que así sea! ¡Tú solo jamás podrás vencerme!

¿Solo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- yo jamás peleo solo, porque yo tengo el poder de mis amigos, mis amigos están siempre conmigo -Izanamy sonrió levantando el puño, Hinata, Po, Byakun, James y Boa asintieron serios, con Izanamy se veían cuatro siluetas más, Cirenio, Argento, Torana y Bruce estaban con el- Es hora de acabar con esto

Estoy deacuerdo -dijo Susanoo serio, junto sus manos en un aplauso y luego las separo creando una esfera negra mientras su cuerpo expulsaba más energía negra y roja, el poder de Susanoo hacía que su cuerpo se pudriera más y levantó las manos haciendo la esfera aún más grande, la esfera aumento de un gran tamaño, Izanamy cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos expulsando una gran cantidad de energía dorada, frente a él se formó una esfera de color azul y blanca-

Este será el ataque final -dijo Izanamy calmado, la esfera frente a él siguió aumentando, Izanamy gritó haciendo su aura y esfera más grandes- ¡Big Bang Ka me ha me...!

¡Desaparece de ese maldito mundo! ¡Destructor de Deidades! -Susanoo gritó y disparo la esfera contra Izanamy liberando un rayo negro-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy liberó un gran rayo azul de la esfera, los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron el uno contra el otro creando una colisión en el campo, todo el lugar estaba temblando mientras la esfera de Susanoo avanzaba empujando el ataque de Izanamy, la dimensión estaba brillando con fuerza mientras temblaba, Izanamy estaba gruñendo aplicando más fuerza-

¡No te rindas Izanamy! -Po gritó serio e Izanamy estaba tratando de empujar la esfera-

¡Puedes lograrlo! -James grito preocupado-

¡Resiste, no dejes que el miedo te domine! -Byakun gritó molesto, Izanamy estaba siendo empujado por la esfera-

¡Si fallas todo el planeta será destruido! -Boa gritó preocupada e Izanamy gritó liberando más energía empujando más la esfera, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo heridas más graves y derramaba sangre de ellas, apretaba su boca y escupía algo de sangre, el poder se incrementó mientras la esfera era empujada-

Jajajaja como me gustaría decirte que peleas muy bien pero no me podrás ganar ahora jajaja -Susanoo se estaba riendo mientras Hinata estaba preocupada-

No...todavia no...-dijo Hinata preocupada- ¡No te rindas! ¡Esfuérzate! ¡Expulsa tu máximo poder, expulsa todo tu poder Izanamy! -Izanamy abrió los ojos haciendo que sus pupilas se hicieran blancas-

¡Máximo poder! -Izanamy gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando una gran descarga de energía, perdió su transformación, regresó a la normalidad pero el poder aumento de tamaño, su brazo izquierdo termino quemándose y sufriendo más heridas, extendió su brazo derecho, el ataque de Susanoo terminó siendo perforado y Susanoo gritó sorprendido-

¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! -Susanoo gritó, la energía azul avanzó tomando forma de un lobo blanco, el lobo aulló y Susanoo termino siendo golpeado con fuerza por el ataque, el ataque termino explotando y todo el campo se cubrió de humo Izanamy estaba cansado, su poder azul dorado se había ido dejándolo solamente en su Modo Explosivo, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto de sangre y sus heridas soltaban más sangre mientras él estaba cansado-

Creo que se terminó -dijo Izanamy cansado-

¡Lo logró! -gritaron sonriendo, Hinata estaba sonriendo contenta, todos estaban tranquilos, mientras Izanamy solo vio que una neblina se formó frente a él, era negra con leves destellos rojos-

Tu cuerpo fue destruido pero no tu alma -dijo Izanamy serio, frente a él apareció una esfera de masa negra-  
Maldito...mortal...te prometo..que jamás...olvidare...este..insulto...pero aún no es momento de nuestra última batalla...-dijo el alma de Susanoo- esto...jamás lo..olvidare...

Tendremos la última batalla cuando estés listo para pelear monstruo -dijo Izanamy serio, la neblina y el alma de Susanoo fueron desapareciendo, Izanamy solo suspiro y salió del portal herido, su ojo izquierdo igual que sus heridas y cuerpo estaban derramando sangre- hola...

Lo lograste -dijeron todos sonriendo, Izanamy apenas dio un paso y cayó pero Hinata lo atrapó en sus brazos-  
Debes estar cansado...lograste..mucho...-dijo Hinata sonriendo y lo apretó un poco en su pecho- gracias Izanamy


	132. Chapter 132

**__**Un resplandor dorado en el mundo de los espíritus, y el**__** **** ** _ _ **Lobo de Plata**__**

Enel mundo espiritual apareció un gran resplandor dorado, Tigresa y Po gritaron extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, las cadenas de Kai s destruyeron por la fuerza de ambos, Kai gritó y fue alejado por la fuerza del resplandor, cuando el resplandor paso Tigresa y Po aparecieron, Tigresa tenía un camisa blanca del pecho, con las mangas negras, en los bordes en el cuello y mangas eran de color dorados, tenía una capa de color dorada en la espalda, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta dorada y un sombrero de paja, en cambio Po estaba usando su traje de nivel maestro pero el peto ya no estaba, su traje era rojo en el pecho y mangas con los bordes dorados en un relieve de flamas, Kai estaba más que sorprendido viendo a los dos-

¿Quienes...son ustedes...? -dijo Kai sorprendido, los dos sonrieron y juntaron sus manos frente a su pecho-

Yo soy la hija de un ganso, la hija de una tigresa -Tigresa comenzó a mover sus manos como si trazará algo- soy una amiga, soy una alumna, soy una hermana

Yo soy el hijo de un panda, el hijo de un maestro de Kung fu -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a hacer sus trazos un poco diferentes mientras fuego dorado aparecía en su espalda- soy un amigo, un maestro, un Guardián, un alumno, un esposo

Soy una Guardiana, una esposa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y levantó los brazos dejando que los trazos se mostrarán en energía blanca- soy todo eso y mucho más

Nosotros somos los defensores de China y también somos una familia -dijo Po serio dejando que las flamas se juntaran dando forma a un gran fénix de fuego dorado y con Tigresa apareció un dragón hecho de chi Dorado- yo soy Po el Guerrero fénix

Y yo soy Tigresa la Guerrera Dragon -dijo Tigresa serio, los dos mostraron sus formas de chi aparecieran pero Tigresa sonrió- ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Por eso la dragona gigante! -Tigresa se reía un poco sujetando su estómago- Prepárate para sentir el trueno -Tigresa se reía mientras la dragona bailaba un poco, Po suspiró y se golpeó la frente igual que el fénix que estaba hecho de fuego-

Sé un poco más seria -dijo Po un poco avergonzado-

No quiero además mira soy una dragona jajaja -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras la dragona daba mordidas mientras flotaba y rodeaba al fénix- vamos a probar esto -la dragona siguió con su vuelo rodeando una isla con un palacio en el centro, Po sonrió viendo a Tigresa volando no su Dragona mientras año solo vio a Kai algo molesto-

¡Ya basta de burlas! -Kai gritó molesto y comenzó a correr, saltó desde la orilla jalando sus cadenas y atrajo una de sus espadas, la sujeto y comenzó a girarla, la lanzó con fuerza hacia Tigresa, Po se elevó en el aire y le dio un golpe a la espada con un ala del fénix, el fénix solo avanzo en picada, kai solo atrajo sus espadas y las cruzo frente a él, el golpe llegó el pico del fénix y las espadas de Kai chocaron causando un fuerte sonido, se liberó una onda de energía por el impacto, el fénix se giró y avanzó girando dándole un golpe a Kai en el cuerpo, Kai termino impactado en una roca destruyendola con el cuerpo, salió de las rocas quejándose un poco, lanzó sus espadas a dos tocas y las sujeto, las atrajo con sus fuerzas y las lanzó contra Po y Tigresa-

Ahora es mi turno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, la dragona avanzó hacia las rocas y voló por debajo rodeándolas, Po solo se elevó y las esquivo, Kai lanzó sus espadas y Tigresa dejó que la dragona abriera el hocico, Kai lanzó una de sus espadas y la dragona la sujetó con sus dientes, lo jaló con fuerza mi tras volaba, se elevó y lo atrajo- Gong panzón -Tigresa movió un poco sus caderas dándole golpes a Kai con el vientre de la dragona- Pompazos -Tigresa movió sus caderas dejando que la dragona le diera un golpe a Kai con la cola y lo mandara a una roca, Kai gritó y calvo su espada sobrante en la roca parara quedarse quieto- hora del almuerzo, bien estoy hambrienta -la dragona comenzó a succionar la espada como si fuera un fideo y la espada desapareció-

¿Bailamos señorita? -dijo Po sonriendo flotando junto a Tigresa-

Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías guapo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos rieron un poco y fueron avanzando hacia otro extremo, los dos volaban girando en el aire, Kai solo se enojo y corrió en la roca solo para saltar y tratar de acercarse a ellos, Tigresa y Po se detuvieron y giraron, los dos avanzaron de regreso- ¡Hora de un aventon! -tanto el fénix como la dragona volaron sobre kai haciéndolo rodar, cuando los dos pasaron dejaron a Kai atado en las cadenas y con la cola en la boca, Kai se enojo y escupió su cola-

Creo que te devolveré el favor -dijo Po sonriendo, el fénix avanzó volando y Kai solo grito extendiendo los brazos, la cadena se rompió en pedazos y Kai estaba por jalar la cadena para tomar su espada pero Po atrapó la espada en las garras del fénix, la cadena fue jalada y Kai se preocupó al ver que una de sus pezuñas estaba atorada en la cadena, Po siguió volando mientras Kai gritaba un poco, lo estrelló dos veces con algunas rocas, lo estrelló de cara con una roca dejando que la destruyera con su cuerpo, Tigresa avanzó de frente y se giró dándole un golpe con la cola de la dragona, Kai solo termino siendo lanzado contra una roca, se impactó con fuerza y cayó de cara a la base de la roca, Tigresa y Po se juntaron en un palacio en medio de una isla, los dos giraron mientras la dragona y el fénix juntaban sus cabezas girando en armonía, Po y Tigresa tenían sus narices pegadas igual que sus frentes-

Te amo -dijeron Po y Tigresa sonriendo, Kai salió de las rocas con una roca dentro de la boca, mordió con fuerza y la rompió-

¡Maldicion! -Kai gritó molesto saliendo de las rocas- ¡Me tomó 500 años tomar el chi de Oogway! ¡Y juro que tomaré los suyos aunque me tardé otros 500 años más! -los dos lo vieron y Tigresa se burlo-

Chiri chiri chat chat -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla moviendo sus manos juntando los dedos con los pulgares- chi chat -kai solo se enojo y salto desde donde estaba, Po y Tigresa juntaron sus manos frente a ellos comenzando a hacer las posturas de la maestría chi- ¿Tanto quieres nuestros Chis? -Kai estaba gritando-

Entonces tómalos -dijo Po sonriendo, la dragona de Tigresa giró hasta formar un dibujo del ying y el yang, el fénix de Po se colocó detrás de la dragón abriendo sus alas dejando un gran resplandor dorado en el campo, los dos extendieron sus brazos hacia el frente dejando que sus figuras de chi avanzaron hacia Kai, el chi de ambos entró en kai dejando que brillara de color dorado-

¡Si el poder absoluto es mío! -Kai gritó sonriendo viendo que su cuerpo expulsaba una gran cantidad de energía, las figuras de Jade comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo- no...esperen..es -su cuerpo estaba brillando de color dorado y sus ojos igual- ¡Es demasiado! ¡No, es demasiado! -Kai gritó asustado mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza y el collar con la piedra de Oogway se soltó a lo ultimo, el cuerpo de Kai solo termino explotando en un gran resplandor dorado, Tigresa y Po solo fueron cubiertos por ese resplandor, mientras en el exterior el ying y el yang de flores quedó abierto dejando que los furiosos y Shifu salieran quedando acostados en el suelo, los demás guerreros que Kai había capturado fueron liberados por el poder Po y Tigresa-

Oigan volvimos -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

¡Esperen no funciono sigo verde! -Mantis gritó asustado viendo su cuerpo- ah no así soy normalmente

¡Mejor amiguito! -Mono gritó sonriendo igual que Mantis, los dos se abrazaron sonriendo-

¿Dónde está Tigresa? -dijo Suni preocupada-

¿Y Po donde está mi hijo? -dijo Li asustado-

¡¿Por y Tigresa estaban dentro?! -Shifu gritó sorprendido, todos se juntaron y se acercaron a ver el símbolo del ying y el yang, las flores estaban brillando y todos estaban preocupados-

Solo espero que estén bien -dijo Li preocupado- por favor regresen -dentro del mundo espiritual estaban Po y Tigresa cayendo en medio de un remolino de pétalos color cerezo, encima de ellos estaba Oogway dentro de su caparazón, los dos siguieron cayendo hasta que llegaron a un bote en medio de un río dorado-

Despierte jóvenes Guerreros -dijo Oogway sonriendo, Po y Tigresa comenzaron a despertar poco a poco y vieron a Oogway frente a ellos- hola jóvenes

¡Maestro Oogway! -dijeron los dos sorprendido, Po se arrodilló frente a él mientras que Tigresa estaba sonriendo-

Vaya es bueno verlo después de mucho tiempo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- mire todo lo que logramos, hay muchas cosas que quiero contarle, también está super brillante

Igual que tú -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Si esta capa esta súper increíble, de seguro se verá bien en el viento -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, dio un ligero salto y quedo flotando en medio del aire-

Maestro me alegré verlo -dijo Po sonriendo-

A mí también me da gusto verte Po, me alegro mucho que te hayas casado -dijo Oogway sonriendo, Po solo asintió sonriendo- has crecido bastante Po

Si es que Tigresa cocina muy bien y su comida mi ignotiza -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa río un poco llegando con el-

No me refiero a eso, me refiero a mentalmente, sabía que tendrían un gran destino juntos fue por eso que le mande ese mensaje al padre de Po -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

¿Usted le dio el mensaje a mi padre? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Wooooo -Tigresa se quedó sorprendida sujetando sus mejillas- ¿usted se unió con el universo?

Bueno el universo los necesitaba -dijo Oogway sonriendo, los dos estaban confundidos y sorprendidos- finalmente se han convertido en los Guardianes que tenían que ser -llegaron a una isla con un árbol de cerezo y Oogway solo floto con Po y Tigresa detrás de ellos-

Pero ¿como sabia que lo lograríamos? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Es verdad, yo me convertí en un panda de corazón eso creo -dijo Po calmado-

Bueno cuando los conocí ambos fue que me di cuenta del gran destino que tenían por delante -dijo Oogway sonriendo- Tigresa -la señaló sonriendo y recordó cuando la conoció, cuando había salvado al pequeño conejo- yo vid el futuro del Kung fu y Po -luego lo señaló recordando a los pandas de la aldea- yo vi en ti el pasado del Kung fu, en ambos vi que juntos podían ser algo mejor que ustedes, vi que su unidad daba un gran milagro, vi los dos lados del yin y el yang, los dos son capaces de cambiar el mundo juntos -Tigresa y Po sonrieron mientras que Oogway tomó su bastón y creó un segundo bastón, el primero tenía el yin hecho de un jade verde claro, el segundo era dl símbolo del yang pero en verde jade oscuro- mis verdaderos sucesores -a Po le dio el bastón con el yang y a Tigresa le dio el yin-

¿Nosotros? -dijeron sorprendidos, Po tomó el bastón del yang sorprendido-

No..no..creo que pueda...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Solo tómalo tengo uno mejor y más grande -dijo Oogway sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió. tomó el bastón y lo abrazo sonriendo-

Genial -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ahora...¿como volvemos?

No lo sé dímelo tú -dijo Oogway sonriendo siendo rodeado por el viento y las flores de cerezo que venían del árbol-

No, Oogway no se vaya -dijo Tigresa asustada-

No, maestro Oogway no se vaya -dijo Po sorprendido viendo el viento cuando no quedó nada-

¿A donde me iría? Yo vivo aquí o hábito aquí -dijo Oogway sonriendo sentado en la rama del árbol-

Ah si..claro -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y Po suspiro-

Son ustedes los que deciden irse o quedarse -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

¿Podremos volver para ver una vez más? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No lo sé, nunca lo intente -dijo Oogway sonriendo, Po y Tigresa sonrieron y juntaron sus bastones creando el yin y el yang completo, los dos sumergieron los bastones en el agua y los hicieron girar, debajo de ellos el agua comenzó a moverse y los rodeo dejando que pasarán al otro extremo, en el exterior vieron como el yin y el yang de cerezos comenzó a brillar liberando un gran resplandor y de ahí salieron Tigresa y Po flotando, todos estaban viendo todo sorprendidos-

¡Tigresa, hija puedes volar! -Suni gritó sonriendo, el poder se deshizo y Po cayó de pie pero Tigresa cayó de cara, los dos perdieron sus ropas volviendo a la normalidad- ¡hija!

¡Hijo! -Li gritó sonriendo, Suni y Li se lanzaron abrazando a sus hijos, Tigresa sonrió y le regresó el abrazo a Suni-

Mama me salvaste -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Papa gracias por salvarme a ambos -dijo Po sonriendo, vio a todos y se levantó viendo a sus amigos- todos ustedes nos salvaron

Si todos nos salvaron -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¡Venga todo el mundo es hora de abrazar! -todos se acercaron dándole un abrazo a ambos Guerreros-

Padre -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Shifu, se acercó a él y se arrodilló- me da gusto...ver qué se encuentra bien

El gusto es mío hijo -dijo Shifu sonriendo, le dio un abrazo en su pecho y se alejó- me da gusto ver que los alumnos se convirtieron...-notó los bastones que los dos tenían- ¿de donde sacaron esos?

Oogway nos los dio en el mundo de los espíritus -dijo Po sonriendo y Shifu se golpeó la cara con la mano-

Claro...-dijo Shifu sonriendo-

También nos convertimos en maestros del chi -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Claro...-dijo Shifu sorprendido- ¿me enseñan? -todos rieron un poco y escucharon un leve impacto, todos vieron a diferentes lados y vieron que más lejos estaba un resplandor carmesí-

Es Raizar esto todavía no acaba -dijo Po serio, en el Valle de La Paz apareció un gran resplandor plateado, Raizar había sido empujando recibiendo una ligera cortada en su pecho en forma de diagonal-

Es increíble que hayas venido a pelear conmigo aún sabiendo la diferencia de poder -dijo Raizar serio- ¿que quieres en verdad?

Solo quiero proteger a mi esposa -dijo Luck serio, tomó a Shibari Mangetsu del suelo y apuntó a Raizar- no me importa volver al mundo de los muertos y al sufrimiento eterno

Eres un estupido -dijo Raizar serio, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Luck puso la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de impacto, sujeto las cadenas y lanzó un golpe cruzado mientras Luck lanzó un corte vertical deteniendo las cadenas en un fuerte impacto, se giró y lanzó una corte horizontal, los dos estaban peleando usando sus armas dejando un fuerte impacto y chispas por el contacto, Luck se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una onda de energía azul, Raizar sujeto la onda y fue alejado dejando una nube de humo- esto es ridiculo no estás a la altura de mi fuerza

No me importa, a los ojos de un arma eres solo un objetivo, y yo soy el arma -dijo Luck serio, expulsó una energía azul y avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo con su espada, Raizar movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque, Luck lanzó varios golpes con su espada y algunos cortes verticales de forma rápida, Raizar levantó los brazos deteniendo un corte vertical, con sus garras detenido un ataque en diagonal, lo empujó y lanzó un golpe vertical con sus garras, Luck saltó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una roca del suelo, Raizar se sorprendió y rompió la roca de un golpe-

Espera ¿que fue eso? -dijo Raizar sorprendido, la espada de Luck se volvió roja en el mango y expulsó fuego formando un remolino en la hoja- la espada

¡Getsuga tenshou! -Luck lanzó un corte vertical soltando el remolino de fuego, Raizar extendió su brazo derecho y sujeto el ataque sin problemas, siguió aplicando fuerza pero el ataque explotó y los dos saltaron esquivando el daño- todavía no termino -Luck giró su espada y la clavo en el suelo, el suelo comenzó a temblar y Raizar fue golpeado por un torrente de agua, Raizar estaba cruzado de brazos mientras el agua lo cubría, Luck concentro rayos en su mano izquierda y avanzó corriendo, Raizar salió del agua y le dio una patada a Luck en el estomago lanzándolo contra un árbol y luce se estrelló con fuerza de espaldas-

¿Como es que puedes usar los siete elementos sin ser un guardián? -dijo Raizar serio-

Digamos que fui a pedir algunas cosas prestadas -dijo Luck sonriendo, Luck mostró que en su cuello tenía collares y esos collares tenían gemas cada uno-

Los doce tesoros sagrados -dijo Raizar sorprendido y Luck asintió-

Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como un Guardián pero ahora tengo el poder de uno -dijo Luck sonriendo- ¡Dragón de Hielo! -Luck lanzó un corte vertical liberando un dragón hecho de hielo, Raizar saltó esquivando el ataque pero el dragón al chocar se convirtió en una pared de hielo en el campo, Luck avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Raizar en la cara lanzándolo contra el muro de hielo, Luck avanzó corriendo y concentro rayos en la hoja de espada, Raizar se sorprendió y esquivo el corte en diagonal, los dos saltaron llegando a la cima de la pared de hielo, Luck lanzó un corte vertical y Raizar le dio un golpe a la espada con sus garras, los dos chocaron y liberaron una onda de viento por el impacto-

Raizar sujeto la espada de Luck y la estaba doblando un poco, Luck desapareció y apareció encima de Raizar cubierto de fuego, extendió los brazos y libero una bola de fuego, Raizar saltó esquivando el ataque y soltó la espada, Luck tomó la espada y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de viento, Raizar se movió pero recibió un corte en el hombro izquierdo, Luck lanzó otro corte horizontal y Raizar extendió los brazos liberando ondas de viento, los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda de viento fuerte, los dos fueron afectados, Luck recibió un corte en el pecho y Raizar un corte en sus costillas, los dos avanzaron y chocaron de nuevo en un fuerte golpe, Raizar lanzó varios golpes con sus garras mientras Luck esquivaba y se defendía con su espada, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida dejando ondas de lindo en el campo, Raizar se giró y le dio una patada a Luck en la cabeza y lo lanzó contra una roca dejando que se estrellara, Raizar extendió un brazo formando una esfera de energía roja carmesí y negra, la disparo mientras Luck se levantaba algo herido, retrajo sus manos juntando los nudillos de la mano derecha en la palma de la mano izquierda, concentro rayos y la energía azul formando una esfera, extendió los brazos y libero una rayo de energía azul, los dos ataques chocaron causando ondas de sonido entre los dos, los dos estaban gruñendo pero el poder Luck tenía desventaja y la esfera lo fue empujando, hasta que la esfera golpeó a Luck causando una explosión en el campo-

Déjame que te diga esto, eres un oponente fuerte pero aún así eres muy débil para detenerme -dijo Raizar serio, Luck estaba cansado herido y derramando sangre del pecho y cara- ahora mismo té enviaré al otro lado donde perteneces -concentro energía roja en sus manos creando una lanza de energía-

Apostaría,..mi orgullo a que puedo ganarte...-dijo Luck sonriendo, Raizar apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en el estómago y Luck escupió algo de sangre, se quejó y se dobló pero Raizar le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo dejándolo atorado ahí-

Serás un pobre estupido -dijo Raizar serio- te di una ultimo oportunidad y solo la usaste para burlarte, me das lastima gusano -le dio una patada y lo lanzó contra una casa dejando que se estrellara y algunas rocas le cayeron encima- sentimientos, corazón, amor, felicidad, esas son las emociones que dominan a los humanos por esa razón mueren todo el tiempo y tú eres el ejemplo, aunque tengas los tesoros más poderosos aún sigues están lejos de mi nivel

 _ _El tiene...razón aunque tenga...todos estos tesoros estoy muy lejos de ganarle...Iza...__ -Luck vio a un extremo y vio a Bianca en el suelo herida- __Tengo que liberarla...de esa piedra...pero ¿como..? No tengo..fuerzas...¿que me queda...?__ -los tesoros y las espadas comenzaron a brillar un poco y Lucy reaccionó- __es cierto...todavía...tengo algo de poder en mi..y lo puedo usar, no sé si esto marchará a la perfección pero tengo que intentarlo__ -se quitó las cadenas de su cuerpo y parte de su ropa quedando con el puro pantalón-

¿Que planea hacer? -dijo Raizar confundido, todo el cuerpo de Luck brilló con una energía plateada mientras el lugar temblaba levemente-

Vamos a intentarlo yo no me rendiré hasta que te vea destruido -dijo Luck molesto, el poder que lo rodó comenzó a formarse en forma de esfera y los tesoros comenzaron a rodear a Luck- ¡Libérate poder de la Luna de plata! ¡Guerrero de Plata! -el poder exploto mostrando un gran resplandor cuando pasó Luck estaba estaba usando una armadura, el peto era pegado al cuerpo sin mangas con el cuello levantado solo tenía hombreras de forma rectangular, en los brazos tenía protección desde los nudillos hasta los codos con forma triangular, en las piernas tenía una protección desde el empeine hasta las rodillas, toda la armadura brillaba de color plateado, sus bordes eran de color negro y su brillo era azulado, en las manos tenía guantes metálicos también dejando salir sus dedos, en la cabeza tenía una placa metálica con dos puntas en los extremos, por ultimo su pelo en la cabeza era negro con las puntas azules como si hubiera sido teñido, en pelo de su cara era blanco pero sus ojos eran azules y sus párpados ahora eran azules como si fueran tatuajes-

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Raizar sorprendido-

Solo me convertir a mí mismo en un Guardián -dijo Luck sonriendo, la espada ahora había cambiado su hoja era más amplia, la guardia ya no estaba y tenía letras japonesas en la parte donde iba la guardia, la levanto y la puso de forma horizontal frente a él- déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder -los dos avanzaron y chocaron causando un temblor en el campo y luego de un resplandor Raizar tenía una corta en su pecho poca profunda- y la máxima velocidad -Raizar se giró viendo a Luck detrás de él-

¿Quien...es el..? -dijo Bianca medio consciente viendo a Luck- que...energía...más extraña...

Ven y pelea -dijo Raizar serio, Luck y Raizar avanzaron chocando dejando un onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida, Luck estaba lanzando varios cortes y golpes con su espada mientras Raizar esquivaba los golpes y lanzaba golpes y cortes con sus garras, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida, hasta que se separaron dejando una onda de sonido entre los dos, Luck apareció detrás de Raizar y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo, Luck bajo en picada lanzando un golpe con su espada, Raizar se giró en el suelo esquivando el golpe, golpeó el suelo con una mano y liberó varias rocas, unas serpientes de roca salieron y Luck salto esquivando el golpe, avanzó y le corto la cabeza a una serpiente de roca, más salieron del suelo y Luck saltó esquivando el ataque, saltó entre los ataques hasta que llegó con Raizar y le dio un corte a su cadena, la cadena que corto fue donde estaba la piedra de Iza-

La tengo -dijo Luck sonriendo, Raizar se enojo un poco y Luck concentro energía en la piedra y esta liberó a Iza inconsciente, sonrió y la dejo en un extremo- terminemos con esto -Raizar gritó y libero más energía de su cuerpo igual que Luck, los dos estaban haciendo que el suelo temblara un poco, Luck dobló las piernas y concentro energía frente a él, los rayos cubrieron esa energía igual que en la espada y apareció algo de fuego frente a él, Raizar concentro energía en su mano derecha formando una llamarada negra, los dos estaban gritando dejando que el poder fluyera un poco, avanzaron corriendo- ¡Técnica secreta!

¡Dragón volador! -gritaron los dos, sus energías tomaron forma de un dragón rugiendo no fuerza, los dos ataques chocaron formando una colisión en el campo, todo el lugar vibraba y el viento se agitaba con fuerza, el poder iluminaba el lugar mientras Bianca se quejaba por el poder y se cubría la cara con un brazo, Luck seguía gritando igual que Raizar dejando que sus ataques siguieran chocando, Luck se giró lanzando un corte horizontal yRaizar doblo sus cadenas bloqueando el ataque dejando una onda de sonido, Luck gritó empujándolo pero se alejó un poco dejando una esfera entre ambos, era una esfera que se creaba con una ligera cubierta de energía y había un espacio en el centro, los dos eran arrastrados por la fuerza de la esfera que seguía gritando, Luck gritó y le dio un corte en las costillas a Raizar, Raizar se quejó y fue empujado por la espada de Luck y lanzado al aire por el ataque, un tornado se formó a su alrededor y Raizar gritó llevándose algunas cortas en su cuerpo, Luck avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal directo en él cuerpo de Raizar, en eso Raizar se quejó y termino cubierto de fuego azul hasta que grito y termino explotando en el aire, Luck solo llego al suelo y guardo espada-

La pelea se termino -dijo Luck serio, el cuerpo de Raizar cayó del cielo y golpeó el suelo, de su cuerpo se liberaron algunas cadenas mientras se liberaban algunas piedras con forma de animales, las piedras cayeron en varios lados y devolvieron a todos los animales a sus verdaderas formas- lo único que puedo hacer es sepultarte -se acercó serio pero Raizar abrió los ojos expulsando energía negra y carmesí, Luck se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Raizar avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho rompiendo parte de la armadura, Luck cayo rodando por el suelo herido- ¿como es que estás vivo?

El ataque de fuego azul Explosivo es una buena técnica pero no la usaste completamente, la espada debía absorber mi propio poder para usarlo contra mi -dijo Raizar serio- pero eso no funcionó ya que solo hiciste cortes superficiales, que patético ahora mismo puedo matarte con la poca fuerza que me queda -Luck se quedó en guardia pero Raizar solo avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo a otro extremo, la espada se cayó de sus manos y perdió la armadura, Luck se levantó gruñendo- no te levantes porque ahora mismo le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento -Raizar solo sacó sus garras envolviéndolas en energía carmesí-

Me confié -dijo Luck molesto, se levantó y solo expulsó energía creando su armadura negra, Raizar escucho el sonido de unas quejas y se fijó que Iza estaba tratando de moverse, Raizar sonrió y apareció junto a ella y la sujetó del cuello- ¡Suéltala!

Creo que no ella aún tiene un poco de energía, la tomare y le pondré fin a todo esto d una vez por todas -dijo Raizar enojado mientras Iza hacía lo posible para respirar- le pondré fin a todo esto

¡Raizar! -Raizar se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy en su Modo Explosivo, tenía un vendaje en su ojo izquierdo, usaba una gabardina blanca, hombreras color rojas con bordes dorados, usaba una camisa azul con una playera negra de cuello y mangas largas, tenía una cinta roja en la cintura y un pantalón negro, tenía alas hechas de fuego dorado y Hanabi estaba en su espalda- ¡Ka Me Ha Me...!

No puede ser...-dijo Raizar sorprendido-

¡HA! -Izanamy gritó extendiendo sus brazos liberando una onda de energía azul, Raizar gritó siendo golpeado por la técnica de Izanamy, solo grito mientras desaparecía en la energía, cuando la energía exploto dejo un gran agujero e Izanamy cayó de pie en el suelo cargando a su hija en los brazos- con esto todo se ha terminado


	133. Chapter 133

**Decisiones difíciles y Propuestas de matrimonio**

En la dimensión alterna estaba Izanamy usando una gabardina blanca de bordes rojos, con un relieve de flamas en la cola la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía las mangas cortas pero amplias, debajo usaba una camisa blanca con bandas negras en el cuello con un cuello debajo de color negro, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta azul en la cintura, en sus manos tenia bandas blancas igual que en sus tobillos, por último en su ojo izquierdo tenía un vendaje blanco-

Bien creo que ya estoy listo para irme -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, frente a él estaba Hinata, Rena y Hanabi en medio de una montaña-

Está bien pero... ¿por qué no te quedas? -dijo Hinata algo deprimida-

Hinata esto...es lo que quiero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo un poco- lo siento...pero te lo encargo -Rena parecía algo deprimida igual que Hanabi, Hanabi quería decir algo pero se quedó callada- trata de cuidarte recibiste muchas heridas

Si...pero...creo que estaré bien dentro de poco, es difícil de creer que aquí pasó un mes desde que peleamos y logramos detener a Susanoo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno...-se tocó un poco el estómago- estaré bien y un poco más acompañada dentro de poco

Cuida de la aldea y de todos nuestros amigos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Rena se acercó un poco a Izanamy- ¿qué pasa pequeña?

Bueno...yo...-Rena estaba un poco triste-

Ya se lo quieres es que tu papá te abrace no es ¿verdad? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Rena asintió-

Claro que si me lo hubieras dicho antes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, cargo a Rena te le dio un abrazo- oye Rena cuida mucho de Hinata -Rena estaba llorando un poco y asintió- ella es como tú mama así cuídala bien, Hinata...-Izanamy vio a Hinata la cual estaba llorando un poco-

No tienes que decir nada, yo la voy a cuidar -dijo Hinata sonriendo- solo promete venir a vernos

Claro vendré solo una vez al año -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, bajo a Rena y le acarició la cabeza- Hanabi

No quiero que te vayas -dijo Hanabi deprimida, salto y se pegó más a su pecho, Izanamy la carta y le acarició la cabeza- no te vayas…

Tranquila hija -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Deberías llevarla contigo, ella te quiere mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Quieres venir conmigo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hanabi se quedó sorprendida- ahí hay muchos niños podrías divertirte jugando -Hanabi lo pensó un momento y asintió sonriendo- bien vendrás conmigo -Hanabi asintió sonriendo, la bajo un momento y se acercó a Hinata- bien es hora de que me vaya, a sigo divertido volver a verte

Si yo también pienso lo mismo, desde que te conocí mi vida ha sido muy divertida, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos me alegra haber conocido a los demás, a Byakun, a James, Boa y Po, a todos los considero mi familia -dijo Hinata sonriendo- te quiero mucho

Yo igual -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dio un abrazo y Hinata soltó un ronroneo cerrando los ojos- adiós bubu -le dio un beso en la frente, la noche llegó y el espejo de las dimensiones se armó, Izanamy cargo a Hanabi en sus brazos y salto en el portal con ella, mientras pasaba por el portar pudo recibir todo lo que había pasado durante el corto periodo de tiempo que estuvo fuera-

Puedo sentir todo lo qué pasó y lo puedo ver mientras pasamos a la siguiente Dimensión -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- _oh glorias de las glorias, oh divino testamento de la eterna majestad de la creación de Dios_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido- ¡Me lleva la cachetada! -apenas llego al otro extremo vio a Raizar- Hanabi sujétate con fuerza -Hanabi pasó a su espalda y se sujetó de su cuello, solo paso a su Modo Explosivo y se preparó para atacar-

Todo en el valle estaba en silencio, varias casas destruidas, animales tirados en el suelo que antes habían sido convertimos en piedra, en medio del centro del Valle había un gran agujero donde Izanamy estaba en su Modo Explosivo, suspiró y volvió a la normalidad-  
Vaya te pasaste papá -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, ella estaba en el hombro derecho de Izanamy viendo el gran agujero-

Si...sí…no lo pensé muy bien solo...lo vi y pensé vaya que villano más guapo y le dispare -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Era idéntico a ti -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- papa... ¿qué hacemos con esos animales en el suelo? -Izanamy vio a todos los que estaban en el suelo, luego vio a Bianca en el suelo herida sonriendo, en otro lado estaba Iza inconsciente y Luck ya no aguantaba el dolor, solo estaba viendo todo algo borroso-

Yo me encargo pequeña -dijo Izanamy calmado, todo se volvió un poco oscuro para los que aún estaban conscientes, mientras tanto en la aldea de los pandas Po y los demás maestros estaban empacando para retirarse y volver a casa-

Bien ya tenemos todo -dijo Po calmado mostrando una maleta- ¿Hinata ya estás lista?

Si maestro Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando una pequeña maleta para ella- solo falta que Tigresa regrese de empacar comida

Jaja eso será difícil -dijo Po sonriendo recordando que los pandas no compartían la comida, las devoraban, los dos salieron para ver a los pandas hablando entre ellos y restaurando todos los daños que habían ocasionado en la lucha, Po estaba viendo a sus amigos y a su maestro hablando con su padre-

Le digo que Po pertenece aquí, él estará bien con los de sus especie, también su esposa será bien aceptada igual que sus hijos -dijo Li sonriendo-

Y yo pienso que Po merece regresar al palacio de Jade, donde lo encontré, lo crie, lo cuide y le cambie la ropa por años -dijo Shifu algo molesto-

¿Que está pasando aquí? -dijo Po calmado-

Hijo dile a Shifu que prefieres quedarte en el Valle de los pandas a regresar al palacio de Jade -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Po dile al señor Panda que es mejor que regreses al palacio de Jade que es tu hogar - dijo Shifu algo irritado- ¿qué dices?

Dinos hijo, escoge a los pandas -dijo Li sonriendo- perteneces aquí y lo sabes

Lo siento papa pero mi hogar es en el palacio de Jade, ahí me crie estos años -dijo Po calmado y Li bajo las orejas decepcionado- mira sé que es difícil pero hoy te probé que no puedo ser vencido tan fácilmente, estaré bien, también Hinata y Tigresa estarán bien

Pero...es que yo esperaba...que tú te pudieras quedar en la aldea -dijo Li deprimido-

Lo siento papa pero puedes venir con nosotros si gustas puedes vivir con Suni y su familia -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡A mí no mandes al mantecoso! -Suni gritó nerviosa y algunos rieron pero Li estaba triste-

Bueno nos veremos después papa -dijo Po sonriendo- pero cuando nazcan mis hijos te mando un mensaje -Li solo asintió y Po siguió caminando- ¡Tigresa vámonos! ¿Dónde está? -estaba viendo a los lados buscando a Tigresa y la encontró regresando cargando una canasta en la espalda, tenía cuatro cachorros de panda en la canasta de la espalda, en las manos tenía cuatro más y un quinto bebé panda en la cabeza, la cual era la bebe panda con el muñeco de Tigresa-

Aquí estoy amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Qué haces...con todos...esos...bebes? -dijo Po nervioso-

¿Que no es obvio? -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po negó con la cabeza- me los voy a llevar al palacio

¡¿Que?! -Po grito sorprendido- espera...no puedes...llevarte...a los bebes...de aquí...no saben si sus padres están...aquí...

Descuida ya hable con Li resulta que estos bebés son huérfanos podemos quedarnos con ellos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- son tan lindos -los abrazo tallando la mejilla en la cabeza de los que tenía en las manos-

Pero...no...No podemos...no...No son muchos...-dijo Po nervioso y le daban tics en sus ojos, Tigresa estaba sonriendo mostrando unos ojos grandes y brillosos, Po estaba nervioso pero Tigresa estaba sonriendo notando un cierto brillo en ella, se veía tan adorable y hermosa cosa que Po no podía resistir o romper- está...está bien...te los puedes...llevar

¡¿De verdad?! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo y Po asintió- ¡Gracias! -se acercó y le gallo la cabeza en el mentón mientras soltaba ligeros ronroneos- serán nuestro adorable ejército pachoncito

No hagas que me arrepienta...-dijo Po nervioso-

¡Ya somos tíos! -Mono gritó sonriendo, Grulla y Mantis se acercaron a ver a los pandas bebes- hay míralos son tan redonditos -Mono cargo a uno dejando que estuviera riendo en su brazos-

Si son como mini Pos pero más lindos y menos agresivos -dijo Mantis viendo a una bebe panda de ojos azules-

Si parecen dulces o almohadillas -dijo Grulla sonriendo viendo a un bebé panda en la canasta-

Hay debiste ser tan lindo de bebé Po ¿pero qué te pasó? -dijo Víbora sonriendo, los demás rieron pero Po solo asentía de brazos cruzados-

Prepárate hijo porque ahora todo será más divertido para mí -dijo Shifu sonriendo- felicidades ya tienes un total de nueve hijos

¡¿MIS QUE?! -Po solo grito asustado, después de unas horas Tigresa, Po y los demás maestros del palacio estaban regresando al valle acompañados de los bebés pandas, Po se comía las uñas de los nervios de pensar de criar tanto bebé panda con Tigresa, Tigresa estaba feliz y contenta, los demás estaban un poco nerviosos esperando a ver cómo serían los bebes, Li se había quedo mientras Suni estaba acompañándolos y Hinata estaba en la cabeza de Po, todos estaban en silencio hasta que Tigresa recordó algo-

¿Oigan como creen que les haya ido a todos contra Raizar? -dijo Tigresa calmada y todos se detuvieron sobretodo Po el cual quedó sorprendido por el pensamiento, todos se vieron entre ellos y apresuraron el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible, cuando llegaron al Valle toda la aldea estaba destruida, no en gran mayoría, solo unas pocas partes, había un gran agujero en el suelo y no había señales de personas cerca-

¿Dónde están todos? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Grulla elévate en el aire y busca señales de alguien o a ver si hay alguien en el palacio -dijo Po serio-

Si maestro -dijo Grulla calmado, se elevó en el aire y sobrevoló todo el valle buscando alguna señal de vida cuando notó que noto que había movimiento en el palacio- ¡Maestros hay movimiento en el palacio parece qué hay ir de inmediato!

¿Puedes ver qué clase de animales hay o que están haciendo? -dijo Tigresa calmada y Grulla bajo hacia ellos-

No, solo veo poco movimiento -dijo Grulla calmado, los demás asintieron y todos fueron subiendo al palacio, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Tigresa le dio los bebes pandas a Suni, Hinata fue bajada con calma por Po-

Todos en formación y listos -dijo Po serio, todos asintieron y se quedaron en guardia, abrieron la puerta y saltaron quedando en guardia pero escucharon algunas risas femeninas-

Y entonces cuando metió la mano se dio cuenta de que era macho y no hembra -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, frente a él estaban una panda gorda pero era un poco parecida a Po, una tigresa parecida a una Hinata adolescente pero sus ojos eran en un tono rojizo igual que sus marcas, otra Tigresa, un tigre de bengala con un tono claro en su pelaje naranja y sus ojos eran rojos, Hanabi estaba acostada en sus piernas como cachorra- hasta ahora no puede escuchar la palabra leona sin vomitar -las hembras se estaban riendo con fuerza- si ese James no debería meter mano

Que buena historia -dijo la panda sonriendo- jamás pensé que ese James tendría ese tipo de gustos

Eso demuestra que no debes tocar a las chicas por un gran busto –dijo la tigresa que se parecía a Hinata sonriendo- se lo tenía merecido

Si a si debe respetar a las hembras -dijo la tigresa de bengala sonriendo-

Me duele el estómago de tanto reír -dijo el tigre riendo un poco-

¡¿Izanamy?! -todos levantaron la voz e Izanamy los vio-

Hola cuánto tiempo sin vernos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y saludando no una mano-  
Nada de tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿qué haces aquí y quienes son ellas? ¿También qué pasó con Raizar? -dijo Po sorprendido-

A mí también me alegra verte -dijo Izanamy con un sarcasmo muy notorio- bueno raizar había tenido una pelea con un tipo llamado Luck, estaba muy herido y cansado yo le di el golpe final pero cuando fue derrotado todos los que habían sido absorbidos por el aparecieron, por ejemplo ellas

Mucho gusto yo soy Pan la Guerrera Dragón -dijo la panda sonriendo-

Yo soy Jeanne Shiba Guerrera Fénix -dijo la tigresa parecida a Hinata pero al verla mejor tenía los ojos casi rojizos y sus marcas tenían un tono rojizo también-

Mucho gusto me llamo Tora -dijo el tigre sonriendo- un simple maestro de Kung fu

Yo soy Sun Hee de Corea -dijo la tigresa de bengala sonriendo-

¿Tú eres yo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si pero por lo que nos contó el Guerrero del Sol somos diferentes, yo crecí en Corea con mi madre -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo-

Vaya y ¿cómo fue crecer con mi madre? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Suni se acercó esperando las palabras de su hija-

Fue...una tortura...-dijo Sun Hee bajando las orejas enojada, Tigresa y Suni quedaron con los ojos pequeños al escuchar eso- durante toda mi infancia me lleno de tareas, clase de etiquetas para ser una dama -Sun Hee estaba molesta contando las cosas mientras imágenes de Suni colocándole libros en la cabeza, y diciendo varias cosas le aparecieron en la cabeza- cuando llegue a mi adolescencia me puso un cinturón de castidad cuando le dije fue mi primer celo -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y se quedó sonrojada al pensar que su madre le pondría un cinturón así- tuve que usar esa cosa en mi primera cita -se enojó y se sujetó la cabeza- lo peor fue cuando llegue a los 19 ella me trató de vender a un príncipe para que me convirtiera en una princesa y ella fuera rica

¿A quién me suena? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Suni estaba avergonzada y juntaba sus dedos para jugar con ellos- bueno me doy cuenta que mi vida fue extraña si mi madre me hubiera cuidado, sígueme contando cosas quiero saber más -las dos tigresas estaban hablando mientras Víbora se acercaba a Pan-

Vaya así que está es la versión femenina de Po en panda -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ¿pero porque esta gordita?

De donde vengo nosotros no tenemos gemas con ustedes, nuestro poderes son más bajos que los de ustedes -dijo Pan sonriendo, se escucharon algunos sonidos de caricias y Pan vio como Izanamy estaba tallando su cabeza en su panza- ¿qué haces? Jajaja

Me encanta tu barriga es tan suave, cálida y pachoncita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Pan sonrió y le rasco las orejas-

Sabes de dónde yo vengo tu eres un macho -dijo Pan sonriendo-

¿Un macho? -dijo Víbora sorprendida- ¿y cómo soy? ¿Soy guapo? ¿Soy hermoso como siempre? ¿A quién engaño? Si soy hermosa ahora debo ser bastante guapo ojojo, ojojo -Víbora estaba riendo un poco mientras a Pan le salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Po estaba viendo a Jeanne mientras Mantis estaba en su cabeza-

Vaya es idéntica a Hinata pero por alguna razón tiene tonos rojizos en el cuerpo -dijo Mantis sorprendido- ¿cómo puede ser?

Tranquilo Mantis no hay tanta necesidad de pensar tanto -dijo Jeanne sonriendo- mi madre es Hinata Shiba y mi padre es el -señaló a Izanamy- pero de dónde vengo tenía el pelo blanco

¿Tu padre es él? -dijo Po levantando una ceja- puff...pobrecita

Bueno al menos es mejor de lo que te pasó a ti -dijo Jeanne sonriendo y Po la vimos que horrible y trágico

¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué me pasó? -dijo Po nervioso pero Jeanne levantó la vista viendo a otro lado- dime qué pasó por favor

¿De verdad quieres saber? -dijo Jeanne sonriendo de forma inocente dándole la espalda- fue trágico

Ya dime qué pasó -dijo Po nervioso, Jeanne estaba sonriendo sin verlo y Mantis estaba interesado, por otro lado Grulla, Shifu y Mono estaban viendo a Tora-

Y tú joven tigre ¿de dónde vienes? -dijo Shifu calmado-

Maestro Shifu es un honor verlo después de tanto tiempo -dijo Tora sonriendo y se inclinó con respeto- también me da gusto verlos Grulla y Mono, me da gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo, Grulla que bueno que tienes tus plumas de regreso -Grulla estaba confundido- Shifu me alegra verlo vivo y un poco menos viejo sin hacerse del baño encima ni babeando -Shifu levantó las orejas sorprendido- y Mono...eres hombre otra vez -Mono estaba sorprendido y más confundido-

Espera...espera...como que hombre...otra vez...-dijo Mono sorprendido-

Si y ¿cómo termine desplumado? -dijo Grulla asustado- ¿quién eres?

Soy Tora hijo de la maestra Tigresa del palacio de Jade, no y un Guardián pero tengo el poder de uno, por eso Raizar me capturó -dijo Tora sonriendo-

Ha por eso te pareces a ella -dijo Shifu sorprendido- ¿de qué lugar vienes?

En mi Dimensión mi madre abandono el palacio de Jade -dijo Tora sonriendo-

¿Qué hay de Po? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Terminaron su relación después de que le fue infiel con la Guerrera fénix Hinata, el trato de arreglar la relación pero todo fue para mal -dijo Tora calmado-

Increíble pero ¿de dónde vienen todos ellos? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Eso se los puedo contar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levantó de la panza de Pan y bostezo- hay que bonita panza y chica -Pan solo sonrió y se sonrojó- bueno resulta que Raizar estuvo absorbiendo el poder de muchos Guardianes, entro a cuatro dimensiones diferentes para robar esos poderes, la primera fue la Dimensión de Pan, luego fue la de Jeanne

Así es, en mi Dimensión mi padre y mi madre me dejaron al cuidado del palacio pero al final no pude protegerlo -dijo Jeanne algo deprimido- espero que nada malo haya pasado

Después siguió la mía -dijo Tora serio- pero en mi Dimensión los Guardianes se separaron, fueron presas fáciles para él, el poder de mi padre lo atrajo hacia mí y me capturó

De ahí siguió la mía, no sé cómo supo de mi -dijo Sun Hee molesta- al final me capturó, pero él está muerto

Nosotros nos quedamos ya que el espejo necesita un poco más de energía para activarse y regresarnos a todos a nuestra Dimensión -dijo Pan calmada-

Los demás ya fueron enviados -dijo Jeanne calmada- jejeje había un James travesti  
Si eso no está muy lejos de nuestra realidad -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Es verdad, ¿Izanamy qué pasó con James y Bianca? -dijo Boa asustada-

Descuiden ellos están bien, Pan y los demás me ayudaron a curarlos, ahora mismo están durmiendo, están fuera de peligro pero sus heridas fueron peor de lo que había pensado -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo déjenlos descansar

Que alivio -dijo Boa calmada-

Bien Po te encargo que mandes a los demás a sus dimensiones con el espejo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No tienes que repetírmelo -dijo Po calmado, todos fueron al salón de los héroes y Po armó el espejo con su energía y este se activó- aunque fue corto me gusto conocerlos

El gusto fue mío -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Gracias por ayudarnos -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo- Tigresa sé que mama puede ser un poco loca, desorientada y agresiva así como mandona pero es nuestra madre y ha sido una buena madre

Lo tendré en mente -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Sun Hee se despidió ya entro al portal-

Cuídate mucho, dale un beso a tu mama de mi parte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo despidiéndose de Jeanne-

Claro papa -dijo Jeanne sonriendo, le dio un abrazo rápido y entro al portal-  
Supongo que te debo más que un solo gracias -dijo Tora sonriendo, Izanamy y el estrecharon sus manos sonriendo- gracias

Descuida ve con bien y saluda a todos de mi parte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Tora asintió- pero antes de que te vayas quiero saber quién es tu padre -Tora asintió y se acercó a Izanamy le dio algo al oído, Izanamy se quedó sorprendido con su ojo en blanco y con leves marcas de color morado en su cara- ¡AAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito estirando los brazos y una pierna, solo cayó de espaldas temblando un poco emitiendo gemidos- a...a...a...ha...no...  
Bueno con esto me retiro gracias por ayudarnos en todo -dijo Tora sonriendo, el entro al portal y este se cerró-

¿Que te dijo? -dijo Víbora calmada-

Prefiero no decirlo...-dijo Izanamy todavía sorprendido- _Valiente que...fue aquel...que la presionó para co...la...sin hablarle bonito_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso-

Tengo hambre -dijo Hanabi bostezando un poco, se levantó y se estiró, los demás vieron a la cachorra algo sorprendidos-

Creo que nos olvidamos de esta pequeña -dijo Po sorprendido-

Tengo hambre -dijo Hanabi bostezando, Izanamy sonrió y le rasco la cabeza- papa tengo hambre

Tranquila pequeña pronto comeremos algo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Escuche bien o te llamo papa? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿de dónde salió está cachorra?

Ah sí, chicos ella es mi hija Hanabi Shiba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la pequeña solo inclinó con respeto dejando a todo impresionados-

Mucho gusto soy Hanabi Shiba tengo ocho años -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

El gusto es nuestro -dijeron todos- ¡No! ¿Espera cómo es que tienes una hija? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Se la pedí a la cigüeña, ya sabes cómo mi propia pluma y la hoja de una zorrita blanca -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sonrojado, Tigresa se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara- hay...eso dolió...-más tarde todos estaban reunidos hablando de los acontecimientos mientras Iza despertó camino un poco, estaba mareada y le dolía mucho el cuerpo, partes del cuerpo las tenía vendadas a causa de sus heridas-

Este olor...este...poder...-Iza estaba sonriendo, estaba caminando por el pasillo y vio a Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Víbora e Izanamy sonriendo viendo a un pequeño panda jugando con la pelota-

Aaaaaaww -dijeron los contó enternecidos viendo al niño jugando un poco, de ahí pasaron y vieron a la pequeña panda jugando con la muñeca de Tigresa- ¡Aaaaaaww! -volvieron a decir en un tono más algo y enternecidos, volvieron a pasar pero está vez eran dos bebes pandas rodando un poco hasta y sujetando sus pies con las manos- ¡Aaaaaaawww! -todos tenían los ojos brillantes y grandes enternecidos por los bebes, hasta que llegó el pequeño niño-

¡Quítate tú! -Izanamy levantó la voz y empujó al pequeño panda con su mano para ver a los pandas bebes- aaaaaw mejor

Izanamy...-Iza habló sonriendo e Izanamy levantó las orejas, se dio la vuelta y la vio tratando de caminar- sabía que eras...tu...-Izanamy solo corrió y la cargo para evitar que cayera al suelo- mi amor...me alegro tanto de sus estés...bien -los dos sonrieron y se vieron a los ojos-

Iza me alegro volver a verte después de mucho tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dio un abrazo dejando que Iza se apoyará en su pecho, los dos se dieron un beso algo apasionado, el beso duro un largo rato y los dos se separaron sonriendo sonrojados-

Te extrañaba tanto -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Iza cada día sin ti, era horrible, solitario y duro, pase por cosas horribles, pero tenerte en mis brazos es lo que más he anhelado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Amor, yo también te extrañe demasiado -dijo Iza sonriendo, Izanamy la cargo y la llevo a las escaleras para que descansara acostada sobre él, Tigresa y Po se acercaron pero Tigresa no podía dejar de cargar a los bebes-

¿Quieres dejarlos en el suelo? O ¿dejar que gateen por ahí? -dijo Po un poco molesto-

No, son mis bebes ahora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- serán criados en brazos a partir de ahora

¿Ya empezaron con su familia? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Iza estás despierta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y dejó a los niños gatear cerca de ahí, un pequeño panda se acercó a Iza y ella lo cargo- me alegra ver que estás bien

Yo también me alegro de que estés bien amiga -dijo Iza sonriendo- la batalla contra Raizar fue muy difícil pero no estoy muy segura de que fue lo qué pasó, solo recuerdo que uno a uno nos fue derrotando hasta dejar a Bianca, desde ahí todo se olvido

Bueno nuestra batalla contra Kai fue algo más fácil a comparación de la Raizar pero el casi nos derrota -dijo Tigresa calmada- por suerte tuve un brillante plan para regresar a Kai al mundo de los espíritus

Dirás que tuve yo el plan -dijo Po sonriendo- apenas pudiste aplicar el plan de forma correcta

Tú dices papa yo digo patata -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- el punto es que fue mi plan, ahora somos Maestros del Chi, por fin hemos logrado llegar al punto máximo de los Guardianes

Que bien por ustedes pero todavía les falta un nivel para ser Guardianes supremos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Un nivel más? ¿Y cuál es ese nivel que rebasa lo ordinario? -dijo Po confundido-

Deben tener el Modo Sabio el cual es la fase tres, una vez teniendo ese nivel pueden pasar al Modo Explosivo y por último está el nivel de los dioses el Modo Celestial -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Todavía nos falta mucho para terminar -dijo Tigresa deprimida- ¿alguien ha logrado tener todos los niveles?

Sí, es una Guerrera muy poderosa y es más fuerte que yo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Hinata de mi Dimensión fue capaz de alcanzar el Modo Celestial por su cuenta y ella enfrentó al enemigo en la Neo Dimensión, ahora ella es la Guardiana más poderosa y yo soy el segundo

Muy bien ya lo decidí -dijo Po serio- no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, conseguiré el nivel de los dioses -Izanamy no pudo evitar reírse un poco-

Es imposible -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Puedes pensar de esa forma pero yo alcanzare ese nivel -dijo Po serio-

Como tú digas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por cierto Tigresa ¿puedes enseñarme la técnica para curar con energía? Hablo del chi

¿El chi? ¿Estás seguro que lo quieres aprender? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si, he visto esa técnica y creo que sería importante aprender a curar heridas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tocando su parche en el ojo-

A todo esto Izanamy ¿porque tienes ese vendaje en la cara? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No es nada solo es una herida leve, además me gusta porque me veo muy cool -dijo Izanamy calmado, Iza solo levanto una ceja confundida, sacó sus garras y corto el vendaje sin herir a Izanamy, el ojo de Izanamy tenía una herida vertical-

Abre el ojo -dijo Iza molesta e Izanamy desvió la mirada- ábrelo o dormirás solo esta noche -Izanamy suspiró y abrió su ojo mostrando que la pupila era casi blanca- ¿puedes ver?

No, mi ojo está ciego temporalmente -dijo Izanamy calmado- durante la pelea perdí mi ojo debido a los efectos de mi máximo poder

Cariño ¿qué sucedió en la Neo dimensión? -todos se dieron la vuelta a ver a Bianca- ¿perdiste tu ojo? -dijo Bianca preocupada, se acercó y le tocó la cara a Izanamy-

Estoy bien solo es temporal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Bianca le dio un beso en los labios a lo que Iza se molesta un poco-

Bueno ya déjalo el vino por mí no por ti -dijo Iza molesta y Bianca se alejó sonriendo lamiéndose los labios- ¿y ahora qué pasa con esa cara?

No deberías estar molesta ya que yo podría convertirme en su segunda esposa y tu serias la amante -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No, yo seré la esposa y tú la amante -dijo Iza molesta mientras Izanamy se separa de la conversación-

¡Izanamy Cásate conmigo! -dijeron ambas hembras molestas e Izanamy estaba nervioso, Po y Tigresa solo se reían un poco de la situación-

Eso me recuerda que debemos pensar en nuestros hijos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Ya trajiste nueve pandas bebes mejor cálmate -dijo Po nervioso-

Ah...pero todavía quiero tener un bebé de mi vientre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

 _ **Más adelante en el camino-**_

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DUELE Y LO SABES! -Tigresa estaba gritando, estaba sudando usando una bata y parecía que estaba en una sala con las piernas abiertas a punto de dar a luz y un leopardo hembra vestida con un traje azul-

¡Tigresa debes pujar ahora o meteré la mano, pasare al bebé por tu garganta y lo verás nacer por tu boca! -gritó al leopardo molesta-

¡Aaaaaa! ¡¿En dónde rayos está Po?! -Tigresa estaba gritando mientras prestaba la boca del miedo- _**regresó al presente**_ -

No, con nueve nos basta y nos sobra -dijo Po serio- si quieres otro bebé tendrás que regresar a los bebes pandas -Tigresa solo puso su cara de tristeza y bajo las orejas- Tigresa no te puedes quedar con todos y tener uno más...

Pero son tan lindos -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Los bebes tratan de comerme! -se escuchó un grito de parte de Víbora y la vieron salir deslizándose por el pasillo siendo perseguida por algunos bebes- ¡No soy un fideo! ¡No soy un fideo!

¡No nenes dejen mis plumas! -Grulla tenía a dos bebes pandas encima arrancándole las plumas del cuerpo con sus manos gorditas-

¡Auxilio los bebes me llevan para hervirme! -Mono estaba gritando asustado mientras tres bebes pandas lo jalaban de cola con la boca-

¡Ayúdenme! -Mantis gritó asustado mientras un bebé lo tenía en su boca para comérselo, Tigresa sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras Po estaba un poco serio, Tigresa solo bajo las orejas un poco nerviosa, se escucharon risas y vieron a Hinata correr junto a Hanabi y las dos cayeron al suelo riendo-

Justo a tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- chicas les quiero presentar a alguien -Hanabi se acercó - ella es mi hija Hanabi

¡¿Hija?! -gritaron las dos hembras sorprendidas, Hanabi las saludo sonriendo-

¡Hay que linda! -dijo Iza sorprendida, la cargo y la abrazo- es muy linda

Espera...hijos...yo...no es muy pronto, es muy pronto -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Hola señorita -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

No, no, no aléjate de mí -dijo Bianca nerviosa y comenzó a retroceder en las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo- no te me acerques -extendió el brazo señalándola, Hanabi se soltó de Iza y se acercó a Bianca para abrazarle el brazo- no...no...-Bianca comenzó a llorar un poco y abrazo a Hanabi- ¡Eres mi bebé, eres mi bebé y te quiero mucho! ¡Mucho! -Bianca estaba llorando soltando algunos gritos- ¡Oh Dios! -los demás estaban un poco incómodos ante la escena-

Vaya...no...Esperaba eso...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Vaya Boa es tía, y todos pensábamos que su única oportunidad era si James era violado por una lesbiana confundida -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿Que está pasando aquí? -dijo Boa confundida-

¡Ya eres tía! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿James fue violado por una lesbiana confundida? -dijo Boa sorprendida, más tarde Bianca se había calmado y Hanabi estaba en los brazos de su padre- ahora ¿nos puedes contar qué pasó o volverás a llorar?

Bueno...perdón no soy bueno con los niños -dijo Bianca nerviosa- bueno cuando Iza y James habían sido capturados yo me quede sola y muy herida pero un lobo nos salvó, alguien que pudo tomar la espada de Iza y usarla hasta que una armadura de color plateado

¿Un lobo y una armadura? -dijo Tigresa confundida mientras Iza se quedó sorprendida- pensé que nadie podía usar la Shibari Mangetsu de Iza

Yo también pero este lobo pudo usarla y no solo eso le dio un nuevo poder con el cual pudo enfrentar a Raizar -dijo Bianca calmada-

Ese...lobo...-Iza se levantó sorprendida- ¿se llamaba Luck?

Si...creo que así le decía Raizar cuando lo enfrentaba -dijo Bianca calmada, Iza se pone a llorar un poco- ¿qué tienes?

Esas son mentiras...son mentiras...-dijo Iza sorprendida y molesta- me estás mintiendo -Iza estaban muy molesta viendo a Bianca la cual parecía confundida-

No te estoy mintiendo, así llamaba Raizar a ese lobo además ¿qué tiene que ver contigo? -dijo Bianca sorprendida-

Ese chico llamado Luck es mi esposo y él había muerto hace años -dijo Iza molesta dejando sorprendidos a los demás- el murió estoy segura de eso

Te aseguro que estoy muy vivo Iza -Iza se dio la vuelta viendo a Luck en el centro del patio- he vuelto mi amor -Iza sorprendida se acerca a Luck mientras Izanamy estaba un poco serio viendo al lobo, Iza se acercó a Luck y comenzó a revisarlo, le tocó el rostro y en eso le dio un golpe justo en la mejilla- ¡Hay y ¿eso por qué?!

Quería comprobar que esto no fuera un sueño y tú que fueras de verdad -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Pero tú tenías que la que se golpeara, hay que agresividad...-dijo Luck sorprendido se tocaba la mejilla golpeada e Iza lo sigue viendo y tocando su cuerpo-

En serio...eres...tú...pero... ¿cómo puede ser…? -dijo Iza sorprendida- habías muerto hace tiempo

Es una larga historia y me gustaría hablar contigo en privado -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Si entiendo...chicos por favor déjennos solos -dijo Iza calmada, Izanamy estaba sorprendido igual que los demás pero aceptan y se retiran- bien puedes...-Luck la sujetó de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios, Iza estaba sorprendida pero se dejó llevar y le regresó el beso, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Luck y Luck sujeto sus caderas con fuerza, los dos estaban muy sumergidos en su beso y luego se separaron respirando algo agitados-

Extrañaba ese sabor y esa sensación -dijo Luck sonriendo- te extrañaba tanto Iza

Yo había olvidado del sabor y sensación de tus labios Luck -dijo Iza sonriendo, se alejó un poco y lo vio- la calidez y la sensación de tu cuerpo -Luck tomó la mano de Iza y la puso en su pecho- estás vivo...pero ¿cómo?

Antes morir le pedí a la diosa Izanami que me permitiera volver, ella aceptó a cambio de mis servicios como su campeón, como su mano derecha en este mundo, cualquier orden que me diera la aceptaría -dijo Luck sonriendo e Iza se sorprendió-

Hiciste un pacto con la diosa de la creación y de la muerte -dijo Iza sorprendida- sorprende solo Tigresa la ha visto igual que Izanamy, no muchos tienen esa oportunidad

Si pero ella no me permitiría volver hasta que yo lo necesitara y tuviera mis verdaderas razones estables, tenía que tener pensamientos puros para volver -dijo Luck calmado-

¿Por qué no volviste antes? -dijo Iza confundida-

No se me permitió, aún no estaba listo para volver a la vida, necesitaba adaptar mi cuerpo al poder de una diosa, me llevó ocho años pero gracias a su infinito poder pude resucitar -dijo Luck calmado- y volví por ti -Iza estaba sorprendida mientras Luck le tomaba las manos- durante años te vi gracias a la diosa pero los últimos meses me concentré en volver, yo aún te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida Iza, si aún me amas quiero que me lo digas -Iza se sorprendió un poco- ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?


	134. Chapter 134

_**Las difíciles decisiones de Iza, el secreto de Luck**_

En palacio de Jade Luck e Iza estaban de frente, Luck le había pedido a Iza que viera con él y formarán su vida de nuevo, Iza estaba sorprendida sin saber que decir-

¿Entonces qué dices? -dijo Luck sonriendo- ¿podemos volver a ser una familia?

Eh...Luck...bueno...yo...-Iza estaba sorprendida, Luck notó sus rasgos, desviaba la mirada, movía una oreja a la vez y tartamudeaba- bueno no se...

Me estás mintiendo, también estás estresada y te sientes insegura -dijo Luck calmado dejando sorprendida a Iza-

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Iza confundida-

Sencillo, cuando no sabes que quieres mueves una oreja a la vez, tu oreja derecha se va hacia abajo y la izquierda se queda arriba, cuando sigues pensando las cambias de posición, cuando estás estresada tartamudeas, y cuando mientes para no herir a alguien que quieres desvías la mirada hacia la izquierda -dijo Luck calmado e Iza se alejó sorprendida más de lo que estaba- Iza te conozco más que a nadie, estuvimos juntos desde que tenías 16 años cuando a los 20 me arrebataron de ti, ahora que volví quiero estar contigo, pero entiendo que han pasado muchos años y sé que debe ser una decisión difícil

Gracias por entenderlo, y si ha pasado mucho tiempo ya no sé cómo pensar te lo digo -dijo Iza deprimida, Luck solo bajo las orejas un poco- pero...creo que unas citas no estarían mal

Entonces ¿quieres salir mañana? Digo cuando estemos mejor porque ahora mismo siento que mi brazo se me va a salir -dijo Luck sonriendo nervioso, Iza asintió, los dos estaban regresando al palacio- por cierto ¿qué haces en este lugar?

Venía a ayudar a unos amigos eso es todo, cuando falleciste descubrí que no era la única Guardiana -dijo Iza calmada- pero sabes prefiero descansar un momento -Luck asintió y se retiró un momento dejando a Iza sola, ella solo respiro hondo y se tocó la cara, en la cocina Izanamy estaba caminando de lado a lado, parecía estar nervioso y molesto a la vez-

Sienta te ya -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

No, no puedo, siento que si me quedo quiero me enojara más -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

Solo están hablando no hay nada de malo -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- relájate  
No, ese tipo tenía una mirada perversa lo sé yo tengo esa mirada -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Está bien esto ya pasó a mayores -dijo Bianca algo molesta- cariño -sujeto a Izanamy de la cabeza y lo atrajo- cariño escúchame, si ella decide volver con el lobo aún me tienes a mí y también algo como esto la mayoría de los días -le susurró algunas cosa a su oído, en un momento Izanamy se volvió rojo, movió la cola y se fue agachando mientras Bianca siguió hablando un poco, Izanamy abrió la boca y se quedó sorprendido- eso es solo el calentamiento

Disculpen tengo que ir a darme un baño...y a cambiarme la ropa interior -dijo Izanamy nervioso y salió caminando por la puerta principal, Bianca estaba riendo un poco pero Tigresa y Po levantaban una ceja confundidos-

Aún son muy inocentes para saber eso -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió y señaló a Hanabi a su lado la cual estaba confundida- oh un...bueno querida tu papi tiene...que darse un baño

Si pero todavía tengo hambre -dijo Hanabi calmada- también ¿para que usan tanto chocolate?

¿Me escuchaste? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Solo la parte del chocolate y no creo que sea higiénico comer cosas en ese lugar -dijo Hanabi calmada, Bianca sonrío un poco-

Rayos Bianca ¿no puedes calmarte un poco? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Cálmate nada más estás celosa porque esa parte de la luna de miel se acabó en tu relación -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Disculpa ¿qué? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿Puedo comer hoy? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Nuestra flama aún no se apaga -dijo Tigresa sonriendo un poco molesta señalando a Po y a ella- nosotros somos realmente buenos Po nunca me suelta y siempre quiere estar encima de mí -Po estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, Izanamy solo entro y sujeto a Hanabi cargándola en sus brazos-

Vámonos princesa esto es platica de mayores -dijo Izanamy nervioso y se la llevó corriendo-

Admítelo tu relación ya es vieja y aburrida así como Shifu -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

No lo somos, te demostraré que somos un par de jóvenes locos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ya lo hicimos en la playa en el cuarto de Po, el mío, en la casa de papa, en la casa del señor Li y en el cuarto de Grulla-

¡¿Que?! -Grulla gritó asustado-

Nosotros lo hicimos en el parque, detrás del palacio, en un baño del señor Ping, en tu cuarto de tu casa -dijo Bianca sonriendo y Tigresa bajo las orejas asustada- en la playa, detrás del río, detrás del restaurante del señor Ping, en el palacio Shiba, en el palacio Imperial, en el cuarto de la princesa Ichihime -Tigresa abrió la boca igual que Po de la sorpresa- y en el cuarto de Grulla

¡¿Que?! ¡Por favor no me involucren en esto soy un niño! -Grulla gritó asustado desde otro extremo-

Ha...Jaja...no...No te demostraré lo contrario no somos secos, somos adorables y totalmente calientes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo molesta- vamos Po vamos a concebir a nuestro hijo

¡¿Que?! Espera no...No...No tenemos que caer en su juego -dijo Po nervioso-

Cállate y vamos mi amor lo haremos en el cuarto de Grulla -dijo Tigresa molesta sujetando a Po de su brazo-

¡Por favor ya dejen mi cuarto! -Grulla gritó nervioso, en otro lado Izanamy estaba bajando al valle caminando junto a Hanabi-

Esa Tigresa es amable que la otra -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si ¿verdad? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno no sé por qué pero muchas cosas son diferentes aquí -los dos siguieron caminando en el Valle hasta que Hanabi se topó con Iza la cual estaba caminando para calmarse- Iza...

Ho...hola Izanamy -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hanabi quiere almorzar así que el traje para que pudiera comer algo con el padre de Tigresa -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿quieres venir?

Claro...-dijo Iza sonriendo algo nerviosa, Hanabi solo la vio de pies a cabeza algo confundido- hola pequeña

Hola señorita -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- usted ¿es la concubina de mi papá?

Hey y tú ¿de dónde escuchaste eso jovencita? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo igual que Iza-

De Byakun y Po -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Oh genial los voy a matar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los tres llegaron al restaurante del señor Ping el cual estaba intacto, los tres se sentaron en una mesa mientras Hanabi movía sus pies dejando que colgarán, Ping les trajo un plato de fideos a cada uno y más de diez platos llenos de dumplings-

¿Y cómo estuvo la misión? -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿hicieron algo sorprendente?

Si no se si aquí se vio el ataque pero casi destruimos toda la Dimensión los seis juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- en mi Dimensión Bruce está muerto -Hanabi bajo las orejas un poco e Izanamy le tallo la cabeza-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Tuvimos que pelear contra un enemigo y el atacó a Hanabi, la protegió con su cuerpo y el murió -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero salvo a mi hija

El tío Bruce no ir nacer a su hijo -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Que triste -dijo Iza deprimida- pero todo ¿está bien?

Si al menos por ahora, ahora Hinata está comenzando su entrenamiento como Guerrera Celestial -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levemente-

¿Guerrera Celestial? Eso es sorprendente, es un nivel tan antiguo e imposible -dijo Iza sorprendida- ella debe ser la Guardiana más poderosa de todos

Así es -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los tres se pusieron a comer hablando entre ellos de algunas cosas normales, algunas terminaban en risa mientras que Hanabi termino con el pelo mojado comer tanta sopa de fideos-

Hay mírate pequeña ya te llenaste de sopa -dijo Iza sonriendo, le tallo la boca a Hanabi y la dejo limpia- listo limpia y linda

Gracias -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, los dos se levantaron pagando la comida, el señor Ping sonrió viendo que su cocina había quedado casi vacía por su dar su servicio a ellos pero el lado bueno era que había tenido mejores ganancias que otros meses, los dos siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta llegar frente a un río con un árbol de cerezos-

Papá mira el agua está pura y cristalina -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ¿puedo nadar?

No, hace mucho frío y acabas de comer, mejor solo ve el agua y moja tus manos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Está bien -dijo Hanabi deprimida y se acercó al agua, usando algo de hojas y palos creo pequeños barcos que dejó flotar en la corriente, Hanabi estaba jugando un poco riendo- cuando crezca seré una Guerrera del mar -Izanamy e Iza rieron un poco observándola un poco lejos-

Hanabi es una linda niña -dijo Iza sonriendo- ¿porque yo no supe de ella?

Bueno es un tema bastante delicado -dijo Izanamy calmado- no supe de ella hasta que llegó a mi vida a sus seis años

¿Te encontró? -dijo Iza confundida- ¿quieres contarme?

Si, bueno hace unos dos años más o menos, yo estaba pasando por el rompimiento de Luceli, caminaba solo en el bosque siguiendo la pista de un enemigo y fue cuando la encontré, ella y a Rena su hermana mayor, pero Rena quiso quedarse con Hinata, las dos tenían un mensaje de su madre diciendo quien era su padre biológico, las dos me buscaron pero al final yo fui quien las encontró -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- las cuide y protegí, las lleve conmigo al palacio

¿Qué pasó con su madre? -dijo Iza confundida pero Izanamy solo bajo la mirada deprimido- ella...está…

Si, su madre era una zorra blanca de nombre Anya -dijo Izanamy calmado y se sentó en una roca- ella y yo nos enamoramos en una misión de todo un año, estaba herido y ella me cuido en una cueva mientras el invierno llegaba, bueno una cosa llevó a la otra y Hanabi nació unos meses después pero Anya no me lo dijo, ella lo mantuvo en secreto hasta el día de su muerte

Qué triste pero no entiendo sus razones -dijo Iza calmada, vio a Hanabi la cual estaba levantando el agua con sus manos sonriendo- que linda niña, ella merece tener a sus dos padres

Si...-dijo Izanamy calmado, Iza estaba sonriendo pero en eso se sintió sonrojada y vio como Izanamy la estaba abrazando pasando sus brazos por su estómago- te extrañe, te extrañe mucho -Iza sonrió y pego su cabeza a su pecho-

Yo también te extrañaba mi amor -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No había ni un solo momento en que no pensara en ti, en cada minuto tenía por mi vida y que no pudiera regresar para verte una vez más -dijo Izanamy calmado, Iza se dejó abrazar, podía sentir su calidez, su piel, los latidos de su corazón incluso su fuerza escondida-

Su energía...la puedo sentir...es tan cálida, tan fueras y amable, tal vez Luck esté vivo pero lo que siento por él y lo que siento por Izanamy podrían ser casi iguales -pensó Iza calmada, se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy y le dio un beso sujetando sus mejillas, el beso fue tierno, nada salvaje y algo largo, los dos se separaron sonriendo, se escuchó una leve risa y Hanabi los vio-

¿Me van a dar un hermanito? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo haciendo reír a los adultos un momento, Hanabi se acercó a ellos dejándose abrazar por ambos, después de un rato Hanabi estaba dormida en brazos de Izanamy-

Está muy dormida -dijo Iza sonriendo- se parece mucho a ti en lo golosa y dormilona

Jeje si es igualita a mí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el atardecer estaba comenzando, los dos estaban viendo como los colores se volvían naranja por el cambio- cuando era pequeño...mi madre solía llevarme a un río como este, solía ir con Bruce quien creció como mi hermano, no, él fue mi hermano -Iza lo vio un momento- solíamos jugar mucho en el agua, una vez tuvimos un resfriado por eso, mi madre decía que yo...solía divertirme tanto que terminaba dormido en los brazos de mi padre y los dos me llevaban al palacio para descansar, cuando me convertí en un Guardián no recordaba lo que era ser feliz de nuevo, pensé que teniendo a Luceli a mi lado lo sería, pero me equivoqué

Luceli...no podía hacerme feliz, entonces conocí a Anya y ella me ayudó a liberar mi verdadero yo, el chico sonriente que Hinata conocía, cuando pude volver a ser yo mismo viví nuevas aventuras, conocí mucha gente, tuve buenos amigos -Izanamy sonrió e Iza estaba sorprendida poniéndole atención- Anya me ayudó en formas que no te imaginas y al final pudo hacerme un poco más feliz al dejar a Hanabi en mi vida, cuando mi hijo se fue pensé que no podía volver a ser feliz, de ahí le siguió mi abuelo en medio de una lucha, entre otras cosas más, pero seguía cargando ese dolor conmigo todos los días, todos los días me hacía el fuerte llevando bien las cosas, nadie notó mi sufrir -Iza bajo las orejas deprimida- pero Iza...tú fuiste la única que me entendió, que entendió por lo que estaba pasando, hiciste que me sintiera feliz de nuevo, estoy muy contento por haberte conocido

Yo también -dijo Iza sonriendo- me alegro de haberte conocido, también te entiendo, mi madre se había ido cuando yo era muy joven, igual que mis padre, eso había dejado un hueco en mi corazón, pensé que no lo podría llenar hasta que llegó Luck e Isaac, ellos me dieron mucha felicidad pero después perdí a Luck en una pelea y pensé que mi mundo se destruiría, por años cargue con el dolor yo sola, a veces lloraba en mi cuarto en medio de la noche para que nadie más me viera, quería gritarle al mundo lo que sentía, quería sacarme este dolor del pecho pero no podía ya que debía ser fuerte por mí y por mi hijo

Contigo finalmente pude sacar todo eso de mi pecho y pude sonreír de forma honesta nuevamente -dijo Iza sonriendo- gracias Izanamy, gracias por estar ahí conmigo siempre -el viento solo mientras los dos sonreían en un su momento íntimo-

Iza...yo lo estuve pensando mucho...-dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué es? -dijo Iza confundida-

Iza... ¿quieres...casarte conmigo…? -dijo Izanamy seguro, calmado y en sus ojos se notaba su determinación, Iza se sonrojó de la sorpresa, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, estaba sorprendida y confundida a la vez- dime algo...por favor

Yo...yo...lo tengo que pensar...-dijo Iza nerviosa y se levantó- lo siento...pero es…muy importante y lo tengo que pensar muy bien -Iza se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando a Izanamy confundido y sorprendido a la vez, Iza seguía corriendo hasta que perdió de vista el río y el sonido del agua, solo se dejó caer en un tronco, abrazo sus piernas y lloro un poco- ha...no puedo mi cabeza no aguantará esto...-mientras tanto en el palacio, Tigresa estaba sonriendo acostada en la cama cubierta solamente por una sábana y Po estaba a su lado acostado de lado con una mordida en el hombro derecho-

¿Por...que? ¿Porque...me usaste? -dijo Po llorando un poco- perdí...mi inocencia

Ya madura -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- solo fue una vez y a muchos hombres se los hacen -levantó la mano y movió el meñique- solo fue mi dedito

Si pero ¿a quién le gusta eso? -dijo Po nervioso-

A muchos les parece lindo -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- me pregunto ¿lo escucharon? -en otras habitaciones estaban James, Boa y Luck sin poder dormir con una cara de suma preocupación- bueno pero ya probamos que aún somos un matrimonio joven y listos para tener una familia

Por cierto ¿dónde están los nueve bebés que trajiste? -dijo Po sonriendo mostrando los dientes de forma burlona-

¡No puede ser! -Tigresa gritó asustada y salió corriendo por la puerta principal-

¡Se te olvido ponerte ropa! -Po gritó riendo un poco, más tarde Tigresa estaba vestida y cargando a los nueve bebes, a los nueve los puso a dormir y los dejo hechos bolitas en el suelo, Tigresa suspiró relajándose un poco, Po solo estaba riendo un poco viéndola cuando vio que una flecha se acercaba, la sujeto y abrió la nota que tenía atada a un lado- ¿un mensaje para James?

Qué raro James jamás recibe mensajes -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Y es del emperador -dijo Po sorprendido-

¡No juegues conmigo! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida, se acercó y vio la carta- es sorprendente si es del emperador ¿qué quiere con James?

No lo sé pero es mejor que le digamos de inmediato -dijo Po sorprendido, la puerta del palacio se abrió revelando a James cargando algunas cosas junto a Bianca parecía que los dos habían ido a comprar cosas al pueblo-

Po te recomiendo que nunca vallas a comprar cosas con una hembra es un martirio -dijo James cansado y Bianca le dio un codazo en el estómago-

Eso lo sé James pero te llegó esto hace poco -dijo Po calmado mostrándole la carta, James dejó las cosas a un lado y comenzó a leer la carta-

Si una carta del emperador, quiere verme dentro de tres digas en su palacio -dijo James calmado- creo que al fin valoran mi fuerza y mi astucia

¿Cuál valor? Tienes miedo de ir al baño a mitad de la noche porque temes que una rata asesina te salga de la nada -dijo Bianca sonriendo- la última vez te hiciste pipí en tu cama por una pesadilla -Po y Tigresa rieron un poco ante lo dicho-

Eso no importa me tengo que ir y ¿que si solo fue una vez? -dijo James avergonzado-

Seis veces -dijo Bianca sonriendo, James solo grito y sé fue a empacar- ¿y cómo van las cosas entre Iza y el chico nuevo?

No lo sé no he visto a Iza en mucho tiempo -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero sabes me he preguntado algo si Izanamy le pide matrimonio. Iza y ella acepta ¿que pasara contigo?

¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Bianca confundida-

A lo que me refiero es que...bueno Bianca está relación de poligamia...o como se día no va a durar para siempre, es decir Izanamy solo puede escoger a una para que sea su esposa -dijo Tigresa calmada- no puede tener una amante para siempre

Yo también lo había pensado...-dijo Bianca un poco deprimida- pero parece que existe una solución -Po y Tigresa movieron la cabeza- una es romper conmigo y olvidarnos de esto, y la solución es...que sea su concubina

¿Que es una concubina? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Una concubina es una mujer que está en una relación parecida a la de marido y mujer con un hombre pero ella no está casada, puede darle todo lo que la esposa no puede, si Iza no está Izanamy puede tener a Bianca como su amante, incluso los tres pueden vivir como un trío casado -dijo James calmado mientras Bianca, Tigresa y Po lo vieron confundidos- ¿qué? Leo mucho, por si no lo han notado estoy en un p…to palacio todo el p...to día

Eso que ni que -dijo Po calmado- ¿entonces esa es tu solución?

No fue idea mía, fue la idea de Iza -dijo Bianca calmada- hicimos una apuesta y ella perdió así que yo seré la concubina si ellos se llegan a casar

No me parece moralmente aceptado pero ya que es su vida trío de pervertidos -dijo Po calmado-

Ja mira nada más el panda al que le metieron el dedo me habla de perversión -dijo Bianca riendo un poco- se escuchó hasta el Valle -Po se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso mientras Tigresa sonreía un poco- bueno creo que voy a dormir para restaurar mi fuerza

Entendido -dijeron los dos calmados, los bebes siguieron dormidos-

Lo que yo me pregunto ¿es como los vamos a alimentar? -dijo Po serio y Tigresa sonrió bajando las orejas-

Tigresa -Iza entre por la puerta principal y Tigresa la vio, estaba llorando y estaba muy agitada-

¿Que te pasó? ¿Qué tienes? -dijo Tigresa preocupada pero Iza le dio un abrazo- mejor vayamos a tratarlo en el durazno -Iza asintió y la siguió, las dos hablaron en el cerezo- ya veo así que los dos te piden que estés con ellos como su esposa...

Si y no puedo elegir a uno -dijo Iza deprimida- no puedo...mi cabeza me da vueltas...si escojo a Luck Izanamy sé irá sin dudarlo, si escojo a Izanamy Luck habrá revivido en vano y sus deseos serán destrozados, no puedo, si elijo a uno lastimo al otro y lo pierdo

Pero pregúntate a ti misma ¿a quién amas? -dijo Tigresa calmada e Iza la vio sorprendida- respira hondo, medita y trata de pensar en quien de los dos amas más -le sonrió de forma amable e Iza asintió- este durazno sirve para muchas cosas una de esas es ayudarte a pensar las cosas claramente

Gracias -Iza le hizo caso a Tigresa y se quedó meditando ahí en el árbol, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras imágenes de ambos muchos seguían pasando por su mente, el viento paso con lentitud y ella se levantó-

Deberías descansar...tus heridas son más que graves -dijo Iza calmada, diestras de ella estaba Luck apoyando su espalda en el tronco-

Estoy bien pero tú me preocupas -dijo Luck calmado- Iza sobre mi...

No puedo contestarte ahora -dijo Iza calmada, Luck bajo levemente las orejas- Luck yo...yo solo necesito tiempo...por favor...no es algo tan fácil de pensar

Entiendo...-dijo Luck un poco decepcionado- pero eso no impide que salgas conmigo -Iza se sorprendió un momento y lo vio- solo sal conmigo solo una vez ¿qué puede salir mal? -Luck sonrió e Iza lo pensó-

Está bien tengamos una cita -dijo Iza sonriendo, más tarde Iza se cambió las vendas y la ropa de entrenamiento, estaba en el patio principal del palacio esperando a Luck el cual salió con un traje negro e Iza lo vio confundida-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Luck confundido-

Estás usando lo mismo de ayer...-dijo Iza confundida- Luck ¿tienes ropa limpia? O ¿al menos tienes cambios de ropa?

Eh...no...-dijo Luck nervioso e Iza lo vio molesta- ya no me mires así esas miedo cuando me miras así

Haber reviviste hace meses...la única ropa que tienes es esa ¿al menos la has lavado? -dijo Iza sería-

Buen a veces tomaba agua del río y la lavaba pero...digamos que...el olor es algo difícil de quitar -dijo Luck nervioso-

Vamos al valle te voy a comprar ropa nueva no voy a dejar que salgas con esos harapos -dijo Iza seria, lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló, lo estaba llevando a la fuerza al valle para buscarle algo de ropa, Izanamy los estaba viendo desde el techo del palacio estaba algo molesto y suspiro, solo salto y cayó de pie frente al palacio-  
Esto me molesta -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Izanamy -Bianca lo llamo y el la vio, parecía algo deprimida- tenemos que hablar de algo -Izanamy suspiró y asintió- sé que le pediste matrimonio a Iza -Izanamy bajo las orejas por la sorpresa- Bien entonces creo que todo está siendo pensado -dijo Bianca sonriendo pero Izanamy se notaba poco sorprendido- no hace falta que me trates como a una niña, no hace falta que trates de protegerme desde el principio supuse que este sería el final

Lo lamento -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No hace falta que te disculpes -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se acercó a él- nunca quise decir que si querías una familia tuvieras que escoger a Iza o a mí, pero me doy cuenta de que siempre estuviste eligiendo a una de las dos -le tallo ligeramente el pelo de la cara- te amo Izanamy

Si...yo...-Izanamy ya no pudo hablar porque Bianca le dio un beso en los labios, el beso se tardó un poco y los dos quedaron abrazados-

Solo por un momento más...solo una última vez más tú y yo nada más -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Izanamy solo asintió, Bianca solo lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevo a los dormitorios, en el valle Iza estaba caminando junto a Luck, estaba recorriendo las tiendas comprándole algo de ropa nueva, cuando terminó le había comprado un pantalón blanco, una cinta azul y una camisa azul oscura de bordes negros sin mangas-

Ese traje te queda bien -dijo Iza sonriendo- no has cambiado de estatura o compleción

Bueno es que me dejaron mi cuerpo de los 20 años -dijo Luck sonriendo- daré un último estirón en unos pocos años pero fuera de eso sigo siendo el mismo -se escuchó un fuerte gruñido y Luck vio su estómago- tengo hambre

Descuida vamos a comer -dijo Iza sonriendo, llevó a Luck a otro restaurante Del Valle para tener un poco de privacidad, Lucy ordenó la cantidad como para diez o veinte personas- vaya ¿tienes poca hambre?

No, esto es suficiente para mí...creo que hasta sobra -dijo Luck sorprendido-

Que nena -dijo Iza sonriendo- siempre tuviste el estómago pequeño, eso y un par igual de pequeñitos

Ya te dije que siempre tenía frío y era sensible al cambio climático -dijo Luck sonrojado e Iza se reía un poco- extrañaba verte reír -Iza se quedó callada y vio a otro lado-

Bueno ya lo hago más seguido -dijo Iza tranquila- escucha Luck...hay cosas que cambiaron aquí muchas cosas...

Antes de que digas algo más quiero saber algo importante -dijo Luck sonriendo- ¿cómo es nuestro hijo? Quiero saber de Isaac ¿cómo es? ¿Dónde está?

Isaac...él está en Japón, mi abuelo lo está cuidando pero vendrá está misma tarde a dejarlo en el palacio -dijo Iza calmada- ahora va a cumplir ocho años, es muy listo y hábil para su edad

Que bien Jeje -dijo Luck sonriendo- sé que será difícil decirle que su padre este vivo pero sé que estará acostumbrando a mi poco a poco -Iza solo sonrió un poco y bajo la mirada- claro que le será difícil aceptarlo pero la sangre es la sangre y el podrá entenderlo, bueno ¿qué hay de más? ¿Cómo están Bruce? ¿Lucy? ¿Saru? ¿Qué han hecho esos locos? -Iza reaccionó y sonrío-

Bueno Bruce fue...mi...conyugue por un corto tiempo -dijo Iza nerviosa y Lucy solo se molestó- perdón pero habían pasado siete años

Si los vi en la playa...fingiste mucho -dijo Luck sonriendo con burla-

Ni me lo recuerdes -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa- el siguió adelante ahora es novio de una leona de en la aldea y creo que Saru está saliendo con una simia también -las cosas siguieron entre pláticas, la tarde siguió pasando hasta que llegó el atardecer, en el palacio todo había pasado con mucho ruido hasta el atardecer donde Bianca estaba bajando las escaleras con calma e Izanamy estaba viéndolo desde el tejado-

Nuestro primer beso...nuestro último beso, nuestra primera noche juntos...y nuestra última noche juntos...eso es algo que no voy a olvidar -dijo Bianca sonriendo soltando ligeras lágrimas- les deseo lo mejor -solo se giró para ver a Izanamy el cual seguía observándola-

Cuídate...-dijo Izanamy calmado, se sentó mientras llegaba casi la noche, Bianca siguió caminando hasta la entrada Del Valle y se tapó la boca-

Qué...raro...siento...que voy a...-Bianca se acercó a un árbol y se escuchó como tosió- vomitar...

¿Ya se fue? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se acercó a él-

Si ya...supongo que fue más doloroso para ella -dijo Izanamy calmado- no quería hacer sufrir a nadie pero qué más da

A veces tomamos decisiones difíciles y eso afecta a todos -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿qué hay de Iza?

No lo sé...pero dependiendo...de su decisión yo tomaré la mía -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, Tigresa solo suspiro y lo siguió acompañando- Tigresa...si Iza decide estar con Luck o como se llame yo me iré...

¿A dónde? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

De regreso a mi Dimensión quizás o tal vez recorra este mundo junto a Hanabi, hay muchas cosas que ver y hay que conocer poco a poco -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero yo no puedo cambiar a Iza y mucho menos quiero

Está bien -dijo Tigresa calmada- espero que podamos contar contigo si hay problemas -los dos chocaron sus puños sonriendo, los dos se fijaron con el maestro Cirenio se acercaba con Isaac en sus brazos y con Lucy junto a él- ese no es...

El maestro Cirenio ¿pero que hace aquí? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, los dos bajaron de un salto y cayeron en el patio viendo a los tres- Maestro

Yo hola hijo ¿cómo has estado? -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Me da mucho gusto verlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- a ti también Isaac -Isaac sonrío y estrelló su puño con el- ¿cómo has crecido enano?

No soy un enano, estoy creciendo poco a poco y pronto seré tan alto como tú -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy sintió como le sujetaron la ropa y vio que Hanabi estaba detrás de él- ¿qué pasa pequeña?

Papa...el -dijo Hanabi asustada-

Si, se parece pero no es el -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hanabi asintió-

¿Que los trae a nuestro palacio? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno vine por Iza para irnos a Japón -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- pero más que nada vine a hablar de algo con ustedes dos -Tigresa e Izanamy asintieron calmados- por cierto ¿quién es ella?

Ella es Hanabi Shiba mi hija -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso y Cirenio le dio una mirada severa- ¿me vas a castigar? ¿Me vas a golpear?

Ya veremos -dijo Cirenio serio, e Izanamy trago de forma gruesa, más tarde los seis estaban en el salón de los héroes- primero que nada vine aquí porque en el cementerio ha habido un incidente

¿Un incidente? -dijeron los dos confundidos-

Si una de las tumbas fue abierta desde dentro -dijo Lucy sería- los restos ya no están como si el cuerpo hubiera salido de la tumba misma -Tigresa sintió algo de temor al pensarlo-

De...casualidad...la tumba...que fue abierta... ¿no era...la del esposo...de Iza? -dijo Tigresa algo asustada-

Si fue esa -dijo Lucy sorprendida- ¿cómo sabes?

Porque Lucy...Luck está aquí en el Valle -dijo Izanamy nervioso- al parecer en el otro mundo el hizo un trato con Izanami la diosa de la muerte y revivió

No, esto tiene poco que ver con la diosa Izanami -dijo Cirenio serio- verán cada mil años ocurre un evento en el mundo, cada vez que el mundo espiritual y el mundo mortal están sincronía la puerta entre ambos mundos puede ser abierta y los espíritus escapan del otro mundo, pero no pueden estar mucho tiempo

Pero...Kai hizo lo mismo -dijo Tigresa calmada- enfrente hace unos días a un espíritu Guerrero llamado Kai, el puedo quedarse por más de unas semanas fuera del mundo espiritual robando la energía chi de otros maestro del Kung fu

Si pero un espíritu Guerrero solo puede quedarse si tiene la energía necesaria, en el caso de Luck que apenas pudo revivir y gasto sus energías peleando contra un sujeto muy poderoso me temo que deberá hacer algo más extremo -dijo Cirenio serio, abajo en el Valle Luck fue al baño y se vio en el espejo estaba sudando mucho y venía su mano la cual se hacía transparente un momento, vio por la ventana como un buey estaba por atacar a una cabra, Luck sonrió y salió por la ventana, el buey se dio la vuelta y solo dio un grito de miedo- para que él se pueda quedar en el mundo mortal deberá matar a alguien más poderoso que el para tomar su lugar entre los vivos

El pago de un alma por un alma -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡Ese maldito! -Izanamy se levantó enojado y apretó los puños- que quería estar con Iza eso fue mentira...ese sujeto solo quiere su vida para estar vivo

No creo que quiera su vida -dijo Tigresa seria e Izanamy la vio, en el baño Luck vio su mano cubierta de sangre ya estaba regresando, solo se limpió la boca y las mano dejando leves manchas en el lavabo-

Está energía no es suficiente...-dijo Luck serio- creo que el Guerrero del Sol ya estuvo en esta Dimensión mucho tiempo y también ya tuvo una larga vida

¿Luck ya terminaste? -dijo Iza desde afuera de la puerta-

Claro ya voy -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Creo que quiere la tuya -dijo Tigresa asustada, Izanamy solo se sorprendió por lo que dijo-

Izanamy...tu deber es que Luck no te mate y mucho menos que siga matando para estar vivo temporalmente -dijo Cirenio serio-


	135. Chapter 135

**__**Una batalla de igual a igual, Oro vs Plata, Izanamy vs Luck**__**

En el palacio de Jade, Izanamy estaba sorprendido igual que Tigresa, Cirenio y Lucy estaban frente a ellos explicándoles la situación, Hanabi están jugando con Isaac un poco alejados-

Entonces si Luck desea permanecer vivo debe matarme y robarme mi energía -dijo Izanamy molesto- desgraciado lo voy a eliminar de una vez, si le hace daño a Iza sé las verá conmigo

Espera Izanamy tomate las cosas con calma, en primera vez sabemos que Iza lo quiere mucho, además es el padre de Isaac, no puedes simplemente matarlo -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Es verdad además piensa en lo que dirá Iza -dijo Lucy nerviosa- Iza estuvo llorando la muerte de Luck por años, te sugiero que te relajes y tomes la decisión correcta

Si lo matas no solo dañaras a Iza podrías hacer que te odie -dijo Tigresa calmada, Izanamy lo pensó un momento, solo salió y se fue al patio sin decir nada más- ¿que creen que haga?

Yo no lo conozco tanto como para decir que hará -dijo Lucy calmada, Izanamy solo trepó los muros del palacio y comenzó a correr hasta el durazno, ahí mismo solo se enfocó en el Valle, estaba usando su mirada para buscar a Iza cuando la encontró con Luck-

 _ _Estoy enamorado de un ángel__ _ _Dios no lo quiera__ -Izanamy comenzó a cantar viendo a Iza algo deprimido- __Me hace un creyente__ _ _con el tacto de su piel__ -Izanamy recordó como ella sonreía con el, sus besos sus abrazos-

 _ _Iría al infierno y volvería contigo__ _ _permanecí perdido en lo que encontramos__ -Izanamy siguió cantando, sonrío un momento al recordar como se habían conocido, cuando cayó en su pecho al entrar por el portal por una tontería infantil- __Mundos diferentes, fuimos los mismos__ _ _hasta que tocamos el suelo__ -pensó un poco pero al verla tan feliz y sonriente con todo tuvo un pensamiento amargo- __  
Tal vez estoy loco, tal vez soy débil__ -bajo las orejas un momento y vio sus manos, recordó lo que le había pasado a su hermano- __Tal vez estoy cegado por lo que veo__ -Iza estaba riendo y estaba muy apegada a Luck, los dos no tenían problemas al hablar él unos no el otro- __Tú querías un soldado__ _ _pero no fui yo__ -Izanamy apretó los puños y recordó algo que Luceli le había dicho hace tiempo " _ _Tu siempre pelearas sin importarte nada más"__ se sorprendió un momento y luego vio a Iza- __Porque nunca pude dejarte libre__ _ _Así que vuela por tu cuenta__ _ _Es momento de que te deje ir__ -lo pensó un poco poco más pero al verla con Luck lo hacía sentir mal- __Pero no fui yo__ _ _Porque nunca pude dejarte libre__ _ _Así que vuela por tu cuenta,__ _ _Es momento de que te deje ir__ -suspiró y se sentó pensando que dejarla ir era lo mejor, en el vale Luck e Iza seguían con su cita de momento-

Bueno prácticamente terminó con la cadera atascada en la alcantarilla, olió a agua negra por varias semanas -dijo Iza riendo un poco-

Pobre Saru -dijo Luck riendo un poco- ¿por que los monos olerán tan feos?

No lo sé -dijo Iza riendo un poco- debe ser algo genético -los dos llegaron a un puente, el agua estaba calmada pero brillaba por el reflejo de la luna- que bonita noche, me gusta el clima y la calma

Si claro es hermosa -dijo Luck sonriendo- me hace recordar cuando te pedí matrimonio -Iza solo bajo las orejas un poco y sonrió levemente sonrojada- en aquella ocasión habíamos tenido una cita, también reíamos mucho, llegamos a un puente como este y con un ramo de flores te lo propuse, te propuse que fueras mi esposa -Luck sonrió pero Iza solo estaba sonrojada- Iza -Luck tomó su mano e Iza lo vio- ¿me podrías dar tu respuesta? ¿Aceptarías volver a ser mi esposa?

Lo...siento..Luck pero...¿podrías darme más tiempo? -dijo Iza deprimida, Luck se quedo sorprendido por eso, el cielo ya no estaba tan claro y parecía que se estaba nublando- **__**  
**__**¿Es por el Guerrero del Sol? -dijo Luck algo molesto, pero Iza no contestó- ¿que tiene ese maldito sujeto que te tiene así? -Iza se sorprendió por lo que dijo- ese sujeto es un asesino no mejor que nosotros, si compartes tu vida con el solo vivirás de la miseria, solo estarás atada a un sujeto que le gusta pelear y que no tiene ningún respeto por sus parejas

No e tan fácil Luck, pensé que habías muerto hace años, pero ahora estás vivo, entiende que han pasado tantos años, tantos que seguí con mi vida, no iba a esperar a verte para siempre -dijo Iza deprimida- y si encontré un nuevo cariño en Izanamy, el no es un simple luchador como muchos creen, el es diferente -Iza le dio la espalda- lo siento Luck pero...no puedo responder a esos sentimientos que todavía guardas por mi, ni siquiera sé qué sentir por ti ahora, estoy muy confundida, solo dame un poco de espacio por favor -Luck solo suspiro y se volteó-

Has lo que quieras Iza, creo que también necesito mi espacio -dijo Luck molesto, Iza lo vio solo alejarse en un rápido movimiento, Iza solo lloro un poco y la lluvia comenzó a caer, en medio de la lluvia Iza estaba caminando, estaba empapada y pérdida-

Soy...una horrible persona...-dijo Iza deprimida- La diosa de la creación regreso a Luck a la vida, el llego lleno de esperanza y lo único que hago es lastimarlo...no se porque...pero siento que estoy en un sueño, no puedo pensar...claramente...-siguió caminando en la lluvia hasta que llegó a una zona donde el agua se había detenido, cuando se fijó el agua estaba sobre ella elevada, frente a ella estaba Izanamy- Iza - kun...

Ya era algo tarde así que vine a buscarte -dijo Izanamy calmado- no podía dejarte en medio del agua sola -Iza asintió deprimida, lo siguió caminando por el valle-

Sé que quieres preguntarme sobre lo que pensé -dijo Iza calmada e Izanamy solo asintio- no es una decisión fácil, Bianca se fue...el portal se está cerrando...-se detuvo e Izanamy se quedó con ella- ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡Ya no quiero pensar en nada más! ¡Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser las de antes! -Iza gritó molesta llorando mientras Izanamy estaba callado- ¡¿Por que tengo que llevar yo está carga tan pesada?! -Izanamy solo la vio un momento y tuvo un recuerdo en su mente-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo de Izanamy-**__** Izanamy estaba de frente a Hinata pero los dos parecían ser unos adolescentes, Izanamy estaba herido y vendado en todo el cuerpo-

Relájate o nunca podrás curar esas heridas -dijo Hinata preocupada, Izanamy no escucho y trato de levantarse- no lo hagas o tus heridas se abrirán

¡Déjame! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí esperando a curarme! -gritó Izanamy molesto, Hinata se enojo y le dio un golpe en la cara con la mano, Izanamy se sorprendió y se tocó la mejilla-

¡¿Que es más importante para ti?! ¡¿Tu vida o solo pelear?! -Hinata gritó molesta-

¡Tengo que pelear para defenderlos a todos, a todos los que amo y entre esos estás tu Hinata! -Izanamy gritó molesto y Hinata se sorprendió- ya lo dije tengo que proteger la aldea, siempre tengo que dar mi cuerpo y mi sangre para salvarlos -apretó los puños molesto- ¡¿Por que tengo que ser yo el que lleve esta carga tan pesada?! - ** _ _ **fin del recuerdo-**__**

¿Lo sigues amando? -dijo Izanamy calmado e Iza se sorprendió viendo a Izanamy-

¿Como puedes preguntarme eso? -dijo Iza sorprendida- yo...yo...no lo sé...el había muerto hace muchos años, el sé había ido y tenía a Isaac para recordarlo todos los días, estaba triste asustada durante años quería que el volviera...cuando estuve contigo y te conocí no quiera perderte tenía miedo de que algo te pasara y que al final te perdiera como perdí a Luck, de eso tengo miedo -Iza apretó los puños molesta-

Es porque me amas, y no eres capas de contestarle a Luck por esos sentimientos -dijo Izanamy serio, Iza se sorprendió y lo vio-

¿Como puedes tener...tanta confianza..al decir..algo así? -dijo Iza sorprendida, solo lloro y luego levanto la mirada- ¡Es cierto! ¡Es tal como tu lo dices! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! -Izanamy solo estaba callado sin mostrar ninguna emoción- pero no puedo dejar a Luck, el fue mi primer amor, mi esposo, es el padre de mi hijo...no es justo para el...ya no se que hacer -Izanamy solo se acercó con cuidado y le dio un abrazo, eso la calmo un poco y se dejó llevar por el abrazo-

No vuelvas a decir que amas a otro hombre -dijo Izanamy serio, Iza solo se quedo sorprendida- si pudiera hacer algo lo haría lo más pronto posible...

Yo también quiero una solución mi amor -dijo Iza calmada-

Entonces ya tomaste tu decisión -dijo Luck deprimido, los dos voltearon a verlo- supongo...que estar muerto...hace que las personas que te amen te olviden...justo esto era lo que temía

Luck...yo lo siento mucho...-dijo Iza deprimida- tu siempre fuiste importante para mí...pero

Lo entiendo Iza,..-dijo Luck calmado- yo te amo, siempre lo hice...pero hay que admitirlo estuve más de siete años..muerto..., quería que estuvieras conmigo porque pensé que eso querías

Luck...-Iza estaba llorando un poco-

Ahora me doy cuenta de que la única forma de que este conmigo es si él no está -dijo Luck molesto, desenvainó su espada y su armadura negra apareció en su cuerpo, avanzó corriendo e Iza se coloco frente a él-

¡No! ¡Detente! -Iza gritó asustada pero Izanamy pasó a su Modo Guardián y se colocó frente a él deteniendo el golpe con su propia espada- ¡Izanamy Luck no peleen por favor!

Ya la oíste, si peleas conmigo juro que regresaras al otro mundo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo forcejeando con Luck con sus espadas-

Cállate -dijo Luck enojado- tú me quitaste lo único que me daría vida de nuevo, me arrebataste todo lo que amo, mi hijo, mi hogar, mi esposa el amor de mi vida -Luck aplicó más fuerza haciendo que los pies de Izanamy se enterraran en el suelo- voy a hacerte pedazos

Grandes palabras para un hocico tan pequeño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luck se enojo y comenzó a gruñir con fuerza, los dos expulsaron algo de energía, la energía de Izanamy era dorada y azul, el poder de Luck era azul oscuro, las espadas de ambos estaban brillando y creando una ligera descarga entre las dos, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que los dos gritaron y lanzando un corte en diagonal, se liberó una onda de viento y sonido, Iza fue empujada ligeramente mientras los dos guerreros fueron empujados un poco, la lluvia se había detenido dejando un domo de viento, cuando la energía pasó la lluvia volvió a caer-

Lo admito eres bueno híbrido -dijo Luck molesto-

Nada mal para un novato -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se apuntaron con la espada, los dos volvieron a la normalidad pero vieron que los animales los estaban viendo con miedo- Cambiemos el lugar de la pelea

Será como tu digas -dijo Luck serio, los dos solo dieron un salto y se alejaron saltando de tejado en tejado-

¡No lo hagan! -Iza gritó asustada de dónde estaba, la lluvia se detuvo pero aún estaba todo oscuro, los dos llegaron a un bosque y cayeron a dos patas solo para comenzar a correr, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una cascada, los dos estaban en la orilla justo frente al río, estaban en la zona donde iniciaba la cascada y abajo estaba el río donde comenzaba el vapor-

Bien supongo que aquí no tendrás quejas -dijo Luck serio-

Ninguna -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero antes de comenzar dime ¿por que quieres pelear conmigo?

Te lo acabo de decir, si te derrotó podre convertirme no sólo en la pareja de Iza de nuevo si no que también seré el Guerrero del Sol el Guardián más poderoso de todos -dijo Luck serio- todo esto lo hago con la intención de hacer a Iza feliz de nuevo

Eres un completo estupido, déjate de esos teatros frente a mi-dijo Izanamy serio- se bien que quieres matarme para tomar mi lugar como ser vivo, si robas mi energía tendrás no solo mi poder si no mi vida y podrás quedarte aquí para siempre, esta pelea no te traerá nada bueno, yo soy un Guardián sabes bien que mi fuerza supera por mucho a la tuya

Eso no lo creo, y tienes razón si mato yo mismo podré estar vivo el tiempo que me quedaba de vida digamos otros 70 años a lado de Iza -dijo Luck sonriendo- te mostraré la fuerza de un verdadero Shiba -doblo sus piernas, colocó su puño derecho apuntando hacia la derecha, levantó y doblo su brazo izquierdo frente a su cara-

 _ _Esa pose combate...es la misma pose de Luceli...bien no quiero decir que nunca pensé que diría esto pero siempre pensé que algún día tendría que destruirla -__ pensó Izanamy serio- bien pelea -Izanamy se quedó en su pose de combate, los dos estaban serios escuchando el agua hasta que una hoja pasó frente a ellos, los dos solo dieron un paso y avanzaron, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, se liberó una onda de viento por el impacto de ambos, los dos cayeron de pie en el agua y la pelea comenzó-

Luck avanzó corriendo e Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Luck solo se deslizó y agacho su cuerpo esquivando su ataque, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas, Izanamy se quejó y se alejó de un salto pero Luck avanzó corriendo de nuevo y lanzó un golpe e Izanamy solo lo bloqueo con su codo derecho, Izanamy dio un leve grito y le dio un golpe al mentón, Luck se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en el estomago con la planta de la pata, Luck se quejó y cayó rodando en el suelo quedando a cuatro patas, los collares en su cuello brillaron, Luck abrió la boca y escupió una bola de fuego, Izanamy dio un grito y le dio un golpe horizontal a la esfera, Luck disparo tres esferas más e Izanamy saltó esquivando la primera, volvió a saltar esquivando la segunda, extendió su brazo derecho y disparo una bola de fuego, los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron de frente causando una fuerte explosión, Izanamy se cubrió la cara con los brazos viendo el humo frente a él, Luck avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada, dio un salto y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy se sorprendió y dio un aplauso sujetando la espada con sus dos manos, se produjo una onda de sonido y viendo por el impacto, los dos estaban gruñendo forcejeando, Izanamy se defendía y Luck sujetaba la espada con sus dos manos, Izanamy dio un golpe al suelo con uno de sus pies, el suelo tembló y una gran roca emergio, Luck solo salto alejándose de la roca hasta quedar un par de metros más lejos, Izanamy grito y golpeó el suelo liberando varias rocas en forma afilada, Luck solo le dio un corte horizontal a una roca frente a él, se giró y corto otra roca y solo avanzó corriendo, Izanamy vio la roca frente a él y le dio un golpe destruyendola en pedazos, abrió la mano y los fragmentos avanzaron hacia Luck-

Luck cubrió la hoja de la espada con energía y salían leves descargas azules de ella, le dio un corte vertical a una roca, se giró y le dio un corte en horizontal a otra, siguió cortando las rocas hasta llegar con Izanamy, Izanamy solo gruño y liberó su katana cubierta de energía carmesí y negra, los dos chocaron sus espadas en un golpe diagonal, se liberó una onda de sonido y viento por el impacto de ambos, los dos siguieron forcejeando liberando una onda de energía blanca y se alejaron saltando, los dos avanzaron corriendo sujetando sus espada con amabas manos, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical mientras Luck se defendió con su espada de forma horizontal frente a él, los dos quedaron de pie pero Izanamy lanzó un corte horizontal y Luck se volvió a defender con su espada, Izanamy lo presionó con un par de golpes con su espada pero Luck solo trato de apuñalarlo, Izanamy se deslizó hacia atrás, lanzó un corte en diagonal hacia arriba, Luck fue empujado un poco e Izanamy volvió a lanzar otro golpe hacia arriba, los dos soltaron sus espadas que por el golpe fueron lanzadas al aire, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada a Luck en el mentón levantándolo un poco, Izanamy estaba por bajar su pierna pero la cola de Luck lo sujetó dejándolo sorprendido, Luck sonrió y abrió la boca disparando una bola de fuego, Izanamy se sorprendió y se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque el cual causó una explosión, Luck disparo dos veces más causando que Izanamy se cubriera de humo, Luck sonrió pero noto un brillo en medio del humo, Izanamy solo apareció con una esfera de energía azul en su mano derecha con tonos oscuros, sus ojos era rojos y Luck solo se sorprendió, Izanamy golpeó el pecho de Auckland con su esfera y causó una ligera explosión alejando a los dos, Izanamy fue lanzado girando en medio del suelo, solo serio la vuelta usando sus manos como apoyo, cuando cayó de pie sujeto la espada y quedo en guardia, Luck por otro lado hizo lo mismo cayo de pie y la espada cayó en su mano, solo respiro un poco agitado y quedo con la espada en su mano, los dos estaban respirando un poco agitados, concentraron energía en la hoja de la espada, la energía de ambos se volvió azul y negra-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -dijeron los dos lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía azul, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en medio del campo, el agua fue agitada y las rocas destruidas en un momento la orilla de la cascada había sido destruída dejando solo que las rocas cayeran al agua, los dos lobos estaban serios viéndose de frente-

Los dos estamos parejos -dijo Luck serio- ninguno va a ceder, ¿es orgullo o amor? ¿Por que luchas?

Por amor -dijo Izanamy serio- amo a Iza pero te recuerdo que esta pelea es en vano, no podremos cambiar su decisión, esto es su decisión, pero tampoco pienso permitir que me mates

Cállate -dijo Luck serio- ahora mismo te demostraré que tan fuerte soy -en sus manos aparecieron descargas azules- recupera a Iza y mi vida cueste lo que cueste -Izanamy solo se puso en guardia mientras Luck guardó su espada, Izanamy lo entendió y guardó la suya, Luck solo dio un paso y avanzó hacia Izanamy, Izanamy lanzó un golpe directo pero Luck desapareció y apareció detrás de dl dándole un golpe directo en la cara, Izanamy termino golpeando el suelo con fuerza dejando un agujero, Luck sonrió e hizo que sus descargas fueran más fuertes, levantó ambos brazos y lanzó un golpe con ambos puños, se escucho como impacto el suelo soltando la descarga azul, algunas rocas se destruyeron y fueron cayendo por el otro extremo, cuando el humo paso había un agujero que llegaba al primer piso cerca de donde era la cascada, Luck estaba moviendo los ojos buscando a Izanamy o un movimiento-

Vamos tú no eres tan débil para cansarte con esto -dijo Luck calmado- sal de una vez -el suelo tembló y Luck escucho como el suelo crujió detrás de él- ¡Ahí estas! -se giro golpeando algo con sus garras pero solo fue una roca- una distracción -se escuchó el sonido de rocas y Luck se giró lanzando otro corte pero igual le dio a una roca- ¡¿A donde te fuiste infeliz?! -debajo de la roca había una pequeña cueva donde Izanamy estaba arrodillado tocando el suelo-

En su mente pasó un recuerdo, Luck había levantado los brazos golpeando el suelo soltando una descarga, Izanamy se estaba quejando pero se había cubierto con una capa de energía azul, con su mano derecha hizo el agujero y se dejó caer, saltó y se escondió dentro de la cueva-

 _ _Parece que no me dejará salir con facilidad__ -pensó Izanamy serio- __Si quiero atacarlo en serio necesito ser más listo que el__ -lo pensó un momento y tuvo una idea- __El no puede sentir la presencia del enemigo como lo hacemos nosotros en Nivel Maestro, necesita usar los ojos y los sentidos así como el olfato__ -sonrió un momento y se puso de pie- __bien ya lo tengo pensando__ -se agachó un poco y extendió los brazos- __hace mucho que no hago esto, ¡Ka Me Ha Me! Ha__ -en sus manos se crearon dos esferas de energía y las dejo flotar un momento mientras se alejaba un poco-

 _ _No se muevan quédense ahí -__ Izanamy llegó a una parte de la cascada donde todavía estaba oculto pero Luck lo estaba buscando, Izanamy sonrió y extendió los brazos- __¡Aquí va!__ -lanzó un golpe hacia arriba y las esferas fueron lanzadas, golpearon el suelo causando dos explosión que cubrieron el campo de humo-

¡¿Qué pasó?! -Luck estaba tosiendo por el humo pero Izanamy gritó y apareció frente a él dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Luck se quejó y fue lanzado contra una roca causando un fuerte impacto-

Perfecto funcionó -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy se quedó en guardia esperando algún movimiento pero escucho como una roca cayó y se puso alerta, el suelo tembló un poco e Izanamy solo se quedó en guardia- acaba de aumentar su Ki en una fuerza brutal, pareciera que acaba de pasar al nivel maestro o aún más -en medio de las rocas apareció un resplandor rojo y todas las rocas fueron alejadas un poco, cuando el poder se detuvo apareció Luck usando su armadura negra-

Finalmente daremos paso a la verdadera pelea -dijo Luck sonriendo-

¿Que la verdadera pelea está a punto de comenzar? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- eso espero -se agachó un poco y comenzó a expulsar algo de energía roja y dorada- oooaaaaaaa ¡HAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó pasando a su nivel maestro de un solo resplandor-

Así que está es la forma de Guerrero del Sol Nivel Maestro o fase dos -dijo Luck sonriendo- perfecto así mi victoria será mejor

Bien vamos a pelear Luck -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero todavía puedes volverte todavía más fuerte -dijo Luck sonriendo e Izanamy lo vio sorprendido- puedes fingir con los demás pero no conmigo, te vi en esa forma dorada cuando enfrentaste a Raizar

Así que me viste -dijo Izanamy serio- si es verdad tengo más poder oculto pero si lo uso no me costará nada de tiempo eliminarte y esto se volverá aburrido

Hazlo ¿o acaso me tienes miedo? -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Bien tu lo quisiste -dijo Izanamy algo molesto, se alejó de un salto- entonces te demostraré el poder que sobre pasa al poder del Nivel Maestro -comenzó a gritar un poco, su cuerpo se vio rodeado de una energía dorada y rojiza, dl lugar tembló un poco haciendo que Luck se alejara, en el cuerpo de Izanamy se formó una esfera de color dorada y tonos rojizos, todo el campo tembló con fuerza y el viento se volvió más agresivo en sus movimientos, Luck era empujado por las ráfagas de poder dorado quedando sorprendido por el poder frente a él, en el palacio de Jade todos estaban descansando cuando todo comenzó a temblar con fuerza-

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! -dijo Shifu asustado, todos estaban sorprendidos mientras Tigresa estaba asustada viendo un resplandor dorado, Po abrazo a Hinata la cual estaba asustada-

¡¿Que es eso?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida, los aldeanos estaban asustados mientras la esfera aumento de tamaño y luego apareció la figura de un lobo de ojos rojos, el lobo soltó un fuerte gruñido y luego desapareció, la energía solo se deshizo como una coraza dejando ver a Izanamy en su Modo Explosivo-

No puedo...creerlo...eres un monstruo...no eres peor que eso...eres un demonio -dijo Luck asustado, sujeto la espada con sus dos manos- Brilla Shibari Mangetsu -su armadura se volvió plateada y libero un gran resplandor plateado de su cuerpo, Iza quien estaba corriendo tratando de llegar al campo de batalla se detuvo al sentir el viento huracanado-

¡¿Que fue eso?! -Iza gritó sorprendida- ¿acaso..este es...Izanamy? -estaba asustada, Luck quedó en guardia un momento, el humo estaba pasando mientras Luck se quedo sorprendido, frente a él estaba Izanamy en su Modo Explosivo o Fase cuatro, el poder que lo rodeaba soltaba un sonido extraño, mientras todo su cuerpo tenía un gran resplandor dorado y el contorno de su cuerpo tenía un brillo carmesí-

Así...que está es tu..verdadera...forma -dijo Luck sorprendido e Izanamy estaba sonriendo-

Si y por lo visto tú también liberaste tu verdadero poder -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien esta pelea será la última

Si para ti -dijo Luck serio- te diré que esa nueva súper forma me asusta un poco pero con esta forma fui capaz de darle pelea a Raizar y lo derrote

Pero te confiaste y yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos se volvieron a poner en guardia expulsando sus auras, el aura de Luck era plateada y la de Izanamy era dorada, los dos dieron un grito y avanzaron de nuevo hacia el otro-


	136. Chapter 136

**__**Una batalla entre hombres**__**

En China más específico en el Valle de La Paz se podía ver una gran nube de tormenta, los rayos sonaban no fuerza y parecían que eran atraídos al suelo por algo, Tigresa y Po estaban viendo el cielo algo asustados-

¿Que acaba de pasar? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Vi un gran resplandor dorado como si partiera el cielo mismo -dijo Po sorprendido apretándolos dientes y no es solo eso la presión que se siente en el aire es totalmente diferente -Hinata estaba un poco asustada abrazando la pierna de Po mientras este le tallaba la cabeza-

Ese poder de hace poco fue lo que se conoce como el Modo explosivo -dijo Cirenio calmado y todos los vieron confundidos-

¿Modo explosivo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿que es el Modo Explosivo?

Es el nivel más alto conocido hasta ahora entre los Guardianes -dijo Cirenio calmado, se escucho un impacto a lo lejos y se liberó una onda de viento que los empujó un poco-

¡¿Ahora que está pasando?! -Po gritó sorprendido, todos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando el palacio tembló con fuerza-

Por la presión del aire, esa fuerza, el sonido del impacto y la energía maligna que se siente a lo lejos yo diría que dos guerreros del Sol están peleando en un Modo Explosivo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- que batalla más divertida deben estar teniendo ahora mismo -Po y Tigresa solo se sorprendieron y más cuando escucharon otro impacto a lo lejos-

En el campo de la pelea se escuchaban algunos impactos, se escucharon tres y se vio como Izanamy estaba cayendo en picada hacia el suelo desde el cielo, Luck gritó bajando en picada hacia el, se preparó y comenzó a cubrir su espada con fuego plateado, lanzó un corte liberando una onda, Izanamy estaba cayendo en picada pero impacto primero y luego el ataque lo golpeo causando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Luck cayó de pie y se acercó al humo, lanzó un corte en diagonal con la espada se deshizo el humo pero no había rastros de Izanamy, Izanamy gritó y apareció a su derecha dándole un golpe justo en el pecho no su brazo izquierdo entendido, Izanamy gritó y aplicó fuerza lanzando a Luck contra una roca, Luck se quejó y termino estrellado, Luck escupió un poco de sangre y avanzó rápido, Izanamy de quedo de pie y Luck lanzó un golpe directo con la espada pero solo golpeó una imagen de Izanamy, la imagen se deshizo y Luck lo busco, cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy le había dado una patada en el pecho con ambos pies, Luck cayó al suelo quejándose un poco, Luck se levantó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy solo movió el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque con si nada, Luck sonrió y abrió la mano derecha creando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, la libero causando una explosión entre los dos, Luck salió corriendo del humo igual que Izanamy, guardó su espada y los dos crearon bolas de fuego en sus manos, lanzaron sus ataques corriendo solo dejando que sus ataques chocarán entre si causando una explosión en el campo, Izanamy se agachó y lanzó una esfera de fuego dorada, Luck solo desapareció en medio del ataque e Izanamy se detuvo viendo a los lados, espero un momento y se giró a la derecha lanzando un golpe-

¡Ahí estás! -Izanamy gritó serio pero Luck lo sujetó de la muñeca sonriendo- ¡¿Que?! -Luck sonrió, lo sujetó con ambas manos y se giró doblando el brazo derecho de Izanamy hacia su espalda, sus huesos sonaron con fuerza haciendo que gritara de dolor, Luck le sujetó la muñeca con la mano izquierda pero con la derecha le aplicaba fuerza a la espalda- ¡AAAAAAA!

¿Te gusta mi ataque a las articulaciones? -dijo Luck sonriendo- quienes no usan armas tienen la debilidad de confiarse demasiado en sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si corto esas habilidades el oponente es presa fácil -aplicó más fuerza y los huesos de Izanamy sonaron haciendo que gritara de dolor- eso pronto perderás e Iza será toda mía al igual que el clan y tu gema

Lo siento...pero...si me dejo...ganar por...alguien como...tu estaré manchando el honor de la familia Shiba -dijo Izanamy calmado- le faltaría...el respeto a mi maestro...yo...les prometí...que no volvería...¡A ser débil! -Izanamy gritó y libero energía de su cuerpo, en su cuerpo apareció una descarga blanca y Luck lo soltó, Izanamy se liberó y avanzó dándole una patada en el cuerpo, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Luck se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra un árbol dejándolo estrellado, Izanamy se quejaba de dolor pero solo acomodo su brazo, Luck lo vio sonriendo hasta que Izanamy expulsó energía y movió su brazo hasta que lo acomodo-

Maldito...-dijo Luck sorprendido- usando la fuerza de sus músculos devolvió su brazo a su lugar -Izanamy movía su brazo dejando que los huesos volvieran a su lugar-

 _ _Este sujeto no es un peleador cualquiera, sus ataques son muy buenos tengo que tener cuidado, si me descuido por un momento me derrotara__ -pensó Izanamy intranquilo- jajaja Aunque este pasando por un momento de desesperacion siento que me estoy divirtiendo bastante -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- También debes ser como yo te dievierte pelear contra sujetos poderosos

No -dijo Luck calmado e Izanamy lo vio confundido- odio pelear, es lo que siempre deteste de Iza y del clan, a mi no me gusta pelea yo solo quiero que Iza este conmigo y pelearé por ella aunque no quiera hacerlo, usando el poder de la Gema del Sol eliminare a todos los enemigos delClan para que así todos se unan bajo nuestro gobierno e Iza jamás tenga que volver a pelear

Lo que causarás será una guerra y muchas personas más morirán -uno Izanamy serio- ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Ser el destructor de todo Japón?

Tu no puedes entender mi propio entendimiento -dijo Luck serio- y no me importa -expulsó un poder plateado de sus cuerpo- vamos sigamos con la pelea quiero seguir peleando, quiero ver cuál es mi propio límite

Como sea -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó energía dorada y roja de su cuerpo, avanzó de un solo paso, Luck hizo lo mismo, los dos crearon una esfera de energía en sus manos y chocaron sus ataques causando una explosión en medio del campo, se creo un agujero y los dos salieron del humo expulsando energía, Izanamy se quedó en guardia igual que Luck-

-Los dos se cubrieron de energías y avanzaron corriendo, Luck extendió su brazo derecho y libero tres esferas de fuego, Izanamy solo se detuvo y una esfera exploto frente a el, Izanamy salió del humo saltando de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, Luck sonrió mientras disparaba más ataques de fuego contra el, Izanamy levantó los brazos y los cruzo frente a el frenado una pared de fuego, los ataques chocaron y explotaron creando una pantalla de humo, Luck creo su espada y lanzó un corte vertical cortando la roca, avanzó y busco a Izanamy pero no estaba, lo siguió buscando hasta que se giró y disparo una gran bola de fuego, Izanamy apareció detrás de él encima de las rocas, extendió sus brazos y detuvo el ataque con sus manos, forcejeo un poco y luego le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándola al cielo dejando que explotara, Luck solo avanzó sujetando a Izanamy del estomago, se escucho un fuerte impacto, Izanamy levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe a Luck en la espalda, Luck se quejó y lo soltó, Izanamy solo le dio una patada en las costillas y Luck cayó al suelo, Luck fue arrastrado por el suelo y rodo quedando de pie, Izanamy solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando algo de fuego, Luck lo esquivo y apareció detrás de él, avanzó y le dio un golpe en su hombro izquierdo, Izanamy se quejó y Luck levantó los brazos deteniendo la patada, gritó y le dio un olor en la rodilla haciendo que Izanamy se quejara, Luck lo dejo ir y avanzó dándole una patada en el mentón, Izanamy se quejó y expulsó más energía devolviendo los huesos a su lugar, Luck llevó y le dio una patada en el estomago con su pata, lo empujó un poco e Izanamy se quejó por el impacto-

¿Que te pasa? ¿A donde se fueron esas energías? -dijo Luck sonriendo, Izanamy se quejó y le sujetó la pierna, lo levanto y lo lanzó a un lado, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la espalda, lo lanzó al aire e Izanamy apareció encima de él dándole una patada de talón directo al pecho lanzándolo al suelo, Luck se quejó y se estrelló en el suelo con fuerza- desgraciado ahora verás -Luck gritó y expulsó más energía de su cuerpo, Izanamy apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe- ¡No me ganaras! -Luck gritó y lanzó un golpe soltando energía, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños, se liberó un fuerte impacto seguido de un resplandor blanco, los dos estaban forcejeando liberando más energía, el suelo temblaba, las rocas eran levantadas de su sitio, el alta era empujada formando olas y el viento se volvía un gran huracán, Iza estaba corriendo tratando de llegar al campo de batalla cuando sintió el viento fuerte empujarla-

No puede ser el viento se hace todavía peor -dijo Iza sorprendida y se cruzó de brazos tratando de soportar la fuerza del empuje- Tengo que ir y detenerlos o uno de ellos morirá -lloro un poco y siguió corriendo, Izanamy y Luck estaban peleando con fuerza, sus golpes eran rápidos y con cada impacto se liberaba una onda de sonido, Luck saltó y lanzó una patada soltando fuego, Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho deteniéndola patada, abrió la mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga, Luck desapareció y apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un golpe también, los dos se dieron un golpe mutuo en la cara, los dos se quedaron quietos con los puños pegados en sus caras, los dos se alejaron quejándose con la marca del golpe en su cara-

Admito que eres muy fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me has dejado sorprendido

De ti no esperaba menos -dijo Luck calmado- escuche que en tu Dimensión eres la cabeza de la familia Shiba, el más fuerte entre todos los Guerreros ¿que haces aquí?

Eso ya no tiene caso de decir -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo te diré que perdí ese puesto, una hembra me reto a un combate hace un mes, como líder acepte y fui derrotado, ahora ella tomó mi lugar y se que guiará a la aldea a un mejor futuro, un futuro al que yo no podía guiarlos solo, ella es la única a la que le puedo confiar mi futuro, ella es la única a la que le puedo confiar el futuro de lo más preciado para mi, la guardiana más poderosa de los Guardianes, Hinata Shiba

Así que le dejas el control de todo y un gran título a una hembra -dijo Luck calmado- que patético

Di lo que quieras pero ella es la única a la que puedo confiar todo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Je...pensé que eras una amenaza más grande pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un estupido -dijo Luck serio- no sirves para ser un líder, eres demasiado confiado, tomas desiciones guiadas por sentimientos, eres un completo inútil -Izanamy estaba calmado mientras Luck se seguía burlando de el- y por tu culpa el maestro, tu mejor amigo, la mujer que amabas y todos tus amigos que te apoyaron en diferentes ocasiones están muertos -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus pupilas casi desaparecen-

 _ _Lo tengo__ -pensó Luck sonriendo- si, lo sé, tu maestro murió protegiendo la aldea, tu mejor amigo murió protegiendo a tu hija, parece que todos a los que amas van muriendo uno por uno, ¿quien me asegura que Iza no será siguiente? -Izanamy se quedo helado ante esa pregunta- debes darte cuenta fu solo le traerás la muerte a Iza como a todo en este lugar -Izanamy se quedó callado pensando algunas cosas mientras Luck sonreía-

Puede que tengas razón...-dijo Izanamy ido mientras su pelo le cubría la cara- tienes...razón yo no pude proteger...a nadie...le falle no solo a mis amigos...le falle a mi familia...le falle a todos por culpa de mi falta de fuerza -la mente de Izanamy se lleno de recuerdos, su abuelo muriendo en sus brazos, a Bruce muerto sonriendo en el suelo, a su madre enferma y sonriendo tomando su mano- pero...yo...yo...jure que...-la energía comenzó a rodear a Izanamy aumentando de tamaño- yo...jure...-en su mente apareció la imagen de Hinata sonriendo frotando su vientre cuando estaba embarazada, luego recordó a Hanabi jugando con Rena las dos niñas sonriendo, recordó a su hermana pequeña de bebé, recordó a sus amigos riendo junto a él- __Mamoru__

Su poder aumenta...de nuevo -dijo Luck sorprendido, el poder que emanaba de Izanamy aumentaba de tamaño- ¿que es esto? -se sorprendió de ver a Izanamy- siento diferentes energía que emanan de él, ¿por que? ¿Por que tiene tantas energías dentro suyo? -Iza, Tigresa y Po se sorprendieron al sentir el cambio en la energía-

¿Que es esto? Ahora siento diferentes Chis a lo lejos -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si yo también los siento hay que ir a ver -dijo Po serio, Tigresa asintió preocupada mientras Iza apresuraba su paso, Izanamy gritó liberando más energía de su cuerpo-

¡Los voy a proteger! -Izanamy gritó liberando más energía, en su espalda aparecieron alas de fuego en medio de su espalda tenía un anillo de fuego-

Es imposible...-dijo Luck sorprendido, Izanamy solo dio un paso y avanzó de un paso, llegó con el y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo lanzó con fuerza hasta que apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que gritara- haaa...no puede...ser -Izanamy apareció a la derecha de Luck y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Luck se estrelló y las destruyo con su cuerpo, giró en medio del aire e Izanamy apareció encima de él dándole una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra el suelo dejando que se impactará con fuerza- creo...que burlarme no fue una gran estrategia -se quejó por el dolor hasta que Izanamy bajo con fuerza y avanzó de un paso-

Yo prometí que mi falta de fuerza no sería un problema de nuevo -dijo Izanamy molesto, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Luck en el estomago haciendo que la armadura de dañara un poco- Mi familia -le dio un golpe al mentón a Luck haciendo que escupiera sangre- Mis amigos -le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y Luck se quejó- a todos sin importar quién -Izanamy levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe a Luck en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo, Luck se quejó y termino estrellado, estaba sangrando y se levantó viendo a Izanamy apretar el puño derecho expulsando más fuego dorado- a todos y a cada uno de ellos, los protegere aunque eso me cueste mi vida

¿Por que se hace más fuerte mientras peleamos? -dijo Luck sorprendido y se levanto, Izanamy comenzó a caminar hacia el- no permitiré que me ganes -Luck levantó los brazos y el suelo comenzó a temblar, del suelo salieron cuatro torrentes de agua, los torrentes avanzaron y rodearon a Izanamy, estaban formando un vórtice donde Izanamy no podía salir solo seguía dentro- ahora como ataque final -Luck respiró hondo y luego exhalo creando una gran corriente de aire, el agua se convirtió en hielo dejando a Izanamy dentro de un gran bloque de hielo-

Lo derrote -dijo Luck sonriendo, el lugar tempo y el bloque de hielo se deshizo cuando Izanamy gritó haciendo sus alas de fuego más grandes- ¡No puede ser! -Izanamy avanzó corriendo, Luck solo gruño y avanzó corriendo, los dos llegaron lanzando un golpe, sus puños chocaron creando una onda de sonido, Luck saltó y lanzo una patada de talón, Izanamy levantó la mano deteniéndolo, Luck se quejó y salto quedando de pie, lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Izanamy lo esquivo, siguió atacando pero Izanamy lo podía esquivar sin problemas, Izanamy lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda pero Luck lo sujetó, le dobló la muñeca haciendo que sus huesos sonaran pero pero Izanamy no se quejó, levantó la mano derecha y liberó fuego, Luck se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Izanamy acomodo su mano y avanzó hacia el ataque, el fuego frente a Luck explotó creando una nube de humo, cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy le dio un golpe en el mentón levantándolo del suelo ligeramente, Izanamy levantó su puño y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejando que se estrellara en el suelo, Luck gritó de dolor, el suelo tembló y las rocas que los rodeaban comenzaron a levantarse, Izanamy se quejó y quedo un poco alejado, Luck se levantó tosiendo un poco-

No pienso perder...no pienso...morir y menos ahora...-dijo Luck molesto, Luck junto sus manos concentrando energía en ellas, las levanto y liberó una pequeña esfera negra, la esfera se elevó en el cielo- tu no eres el único que obtuvo las técnicas de un Dios

¿Que dices? -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido, en medio del aire las rocas y todo lo que estuviera cerca comenzó a ser jalado, incluso Izanamy vio como era levantando del suelo, las rocas comenzaron a ser juntadas en la esfera, Luck aplaudió y comenzó a gritar con fuerza, la fuerza que lo atraía todo era demasiado fuerte e Izanamy estaba viendo que las rocas eran juntadas en la esfera formando una esfera de pura roca-

¡Así como Izanagi e Izanami formaron la luna yo crearé tu tumba! -dijo Luck sonriendo, Izanamy saltó de roca en roca llegando al centro- ¿que hace? -Luck estaba poco sorprendido, Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho creando una esfera de fuego y luego está creció frenado cuatro cuchillas formando una shuriken-

¡Shuriken de Fuego! -Izanamy grito y lanzó su técnica contra la esfera, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión hasta que la esfera termino explotando, la fuerza de atracción se había detenido y las rocas comenzaron a caer, Luck estaba en medio de las rocas, gruñó al ver a Izanamy, los dos solo tomaron impulso desde unas rocas y avanzaron, Luck lanzó un corte vertical con su espada liberando energía plateada, Izanamy colocó los brazos en forma horizontal frente, los dos chocaron creando una onda de energía entre los dos, las rocas eran empujadas mientras los dos gruñían, Luck gritó y le dio una patada en el estomago, Izanamy creo sus alas de fuego y giro quedando estable en medio del aire, Luck se vio rodeado de viento y se alejó, los dos avanzaron de nuevo hacia el otro chocando sus puños liberando energía en el campo, Iza estaba viendo todo realmente sorprendida, Tigresa y Po estaban llegando a la zona de combate-

Se escuchaban varios impactos en el campo, en el campo Izanamy y Luck estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Izanamy estaba lanzando varios golpe pero Luck levantaba los brazos deteniendo los golpes, Luck sujeto el puño derecho de Izanamy y lanzó tres golpes rápidos e Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando los golpes, Izanamy lanzó una patada y Luck se alejó de un salto, Izanamy solo avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe en la cara, le dio un golpe de gancho pero Luck levantó el codo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, se escucho un impacto sonoro en el campo, Izanamy y Luck estaban peleando rápido hasta que Luck lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo detuvo con el brazo izquierdo, Izanamy gritó y lanzó una patada pero Luck se giro y detuvo la patada con sus brazos, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, por cada golpe se escuchaba el sonido del impacto creando ondas blancas de sonido y energía, los dos siguieron peleando de forma rápida, Luck le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, lo siguió golpeando dándole en el cuerpo de forma rápida, Izanamy levantó los brazos y salto rodando en cima de Luck, avanzó y le dio una patada en la espalda, Luck terminó siendo lanzando rebotando en el suelo, termino estrellado de cara en una roca, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una tecleada en el cuerpo, se escucho un impacto mientras los dos perforaban algunas rocas con sus cuerpos, Luck lanzó una patada lanzando una onda de fuego, Izanamy saltó esquivando el ataque, lanzó un golpe gritando y liberó una bola de fuego dorada, Luck solo grito y lanzó un golpe con ambos puños liberando una onda de energía roja, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión hasta que exploto en el aire, todo se cubrió de humo y fuego, el humo y las ondas de sonido se creaban por todo el campo, Iza, Po y Tigresa llegaron al campo solo para ver el gran resplandor-

¡Increíble! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida, las rocas estaban cayendo por toda la zona, Izanamy le dio una patada a Luck en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy cayó de rodillas al suelo, Luck se quejó pero golpeó el suelo, debajo de Izanamy se liberó una corriente de energía carmesí, Izanamy salgo hacia atrás evitando el ataque, otro ataque apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe directo causando una explosión, cuando el humo paso Izanamy estaba un poco herido, Luck se levantó quejándose y los dos solo expulsaron energía, los dos gruñeron y lanzaron un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, sus ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una explosión en medio del campo, Tigresa, Iza y Po gritaron cubriéndose los ojos, cuando el resplandor paso los dos ya no estaban- no están...

Cambiaron el lugar de la pelea -dijo Po serio, se escucharon tres impactos y vieron como Luck e Izanamy estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes- vaya ahí están...-se escucho un impacto y los dos aparecieron en otro extremo peleando, Luck se cruzó de brazos recibiendo un golpe y lanzó una patada dándole a Izanamy en las costillas, los dos avanzaron y volvieron a pelear de forma rápida, se escucharon tres impactos soltando ondas de viento que empujaron a los tres presentes-

Es sorprendente...es como si estuvieran peleando a una velocidad inalcanzable -dijo Iza sorprendida escuchando los impactos de los ataques, Izanamy le dio un codazo a Luck en el mentón y Luck le dio un golpe al mentón, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, los dos estaban peleando con fuerza hasta que Luck le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara lanzando contra el canal donde está el río, Izanamy impactó con fuerza, el cuerpo de Luck se cubrió de una aura roja dejando que su cuerpo y armadura ganaran un brillo de color escarlata, Luck solo avanzó y choco a Izanamy con fuerza, los dos perforaran en el suelo mientras Iza, Po y Tigresa vieron el suelo y luego se dieron la vuelta escuchando un estallido, los tres se dieron la vuelta viendo uña resplandor rojo, Izanamy salió golpeando a Luck en el pecho y se giró dándole una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro lado, Luck se giró y volvió a expulsar el Aura escarlata, los dos avanzaron chocando en un gran resplandor, los dos quedaron sujetándose de sus manos y expulsaron energía en medio de su forcejeo, el Aura de ambos aumento de tamaño dejando a los tres sorprendidos-

Pero que gran poder -dijo Po sorprendido- sus poderes hacen que la tierra tiemble pero...

¿Que es extraña transformación de Izanamy? -dijo Iza sorprendida, los dos seguían forcejeando hasta que Luck le dio un cabezazo a Izanamy en la frente, Luck avanzó y le dio una patada justo en el pecho a Izanamy lanzándolo a otro extremo, extendió los brazos y libero una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño de nuevo, Izanamy solo se quedó parado recibiendo el ataque de forma directa y Luck sonrío viendo que todo estaba cubierto de humo- ¿por qué? ¿Por que están peleando de esa forma?

Vamos no puedes dejar la pelea de esta forma -dijo Luck sonriendo, Izanamy salió del humo poco herido y el vendaje en su cara estabas un poco quemado, solo se lo quito mostrando su herida la cual se había abierto pero su iris ya estaba mejor- vamos pelea con todas las fuerzas que tengas -Izanamy solo suspiro y se quedó de pie- bien yo lo haré entonces -Luck apareció frente a él golpeándolo en la cara, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza en cada parte de su cuerpo- ¡Muere ya! -lanzó un golpe soltando energía carmesí e Izanamy lo sujetó con su mano, los dos forcejearon hasta que el suelo tembló y se alejaron de un salto- veo que no eres tan fácil de vencer bien te mostraré algo bueno, la verdadera habilidad de la Shibari Mangetsu -mostrado la espada y está a comenzó a brillar de un color carmesí, igual que la espada la armadura brillo de un color carmesí, en solo un segundo Luck apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando un corte en diagonal, Izanamy se giró y lanzó el brazo izquierdo pero el ataque no llego, Luck apareció a su izquierda lanzando un golpe directo con la espada pero no llegó, Izanamy estaba esperando algún movimiento hasta que se quedo congelado y se quejó, bajo la mirada y vio que tenía la espada apuñalando su estómago del lado izquierdo-

No puede ser...-dijo Iza asustada-

Lo siento pero está es mi victoria ahora -dijo Luck sonriendo y se comenzó a reír un poco-


	137. Chapter 137

**__**Una pelea entre hombres -Segunda parte-**__**

En medio del campo se escuchaba el sonido de gotas de un líquido caer al suelo, Iza estaba asustada mientras Tigresa desvió la mirada del miedo y Po solo gruño apretando los dientes, Luck estaba detrás de Izanamy, su espada había perforado el cuerpo de Izanamy justo en su estómago, Izanamy estaba quejándose escupiendo algo de sangre y su sangre caía al suelo-

Bien ¿que te parece está habilidad? -dijo Luck sonriendo, movió un poco la espada e Izanamy grito de dolor-

¡AAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito de dolor mientras la espada era levantada cortando más su carne, Izanamy solo sujeto la espada quejándose-

Es si inútil la habilidad comenzará desde ahora -dijo Luck serio, la espada brillo un poco de dolor dorado e Izanamy gritó un poco más de dolor- eso ahora serás mi víctima Guerrero del Sol

 _ _Siento...como si mi...poder...fuera robado...__ -pensó Izanamy nervioso, cayó de rodillas dejando que su sangre manchara el suelo- __Tengo que sacarla...y cerrar mi herida...__ -solo salto hacia el frente y quedo de pie un momento pero su herida se abrió más y se quejó quedando de rodillas y la sangre se derramó más en el suelo-

Nada mal pero tu herida ahora se hará peor -dijo Luck sonriendo, Izanamy estaba quejándose sujetando la herida dejando que la sangre se escurriera de su mano- ¿que harás ahora? -Izanamy solo se molestó un poco pero comenzó a gritar liberando ondas de energía de su cuerpo, en su mano había un brillo y este brillo hizo que la herida en su cuerpo se cerrará- ¿Que haces?

Con esto cerrare la herida y detendré la hemorragia por ahora -dijo Izanamy calmado expulsando una especie de fuego dorado, se levantó y se quitó la mano mostrando que la herida había cerrado- __Que suerte que...Hinata y Tigresa...me enseñaron a usar...eso que llaman Chi...__ -su visión se nubló un poco y se tambaleó un poco-

¿Que te pasa te falta el aliento? -dijo Luck calmado-

En vez de preocuparte por mi deberías...preocuparte...más por ti -dijo Izanamy cansado y respirando un poco agitado-

Eres duro...así es como debe ser -dijo Luck sonriendo, parte de su armadura en el pecho se quebró dejando una ligera grieta-

Parece que tu también has alcanzado tu límite -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Ya basta por favor! ¡Si siguen peleando alguien terminara muerto! -Iza gritó llorando un poco-

Lo siento pero...¡No voy a renunciar! -Luck gritó y avanzó corriendo Izanamy hizo lo mismo, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Luck expulsó energía de color plateado hasta que ganó un color carmesí, Izanamy gritó concentrando algo de energía en su puño derecho, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe, sus puños chocaron en un fuerte impacto, se liberó una onda de energía blanca, el suelo tembló, las rocas fueron levantadas y frente a ellos aparecía un resplandor blanco, Iza gritó siendo empujada hasta que Tigresa la atrapó-

¡¿Que está pasando?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida-

Es imposible...sus fuerzas...son capaces de destruir el cielo y la tierra...-dijo Po sorprendido, dio un paso frente a él y se cruzó de brazos creando un muro de tierra como escudo- que poder tan abominable -el viento y energía pasó dando paso a un gran agujero en el suelo, Izanamy y Luck se sujetaron de las manos entrelazando los dedos, se sujetaron con fuerza gruñendo, Izanamy estaba gritando un poco mientras las venas en su frente y brazos se marcaban un poco por el forcejeo, Luck estaba gritando un poco, su armadura estaba brillando mientras soltaba descargas de su cuerpo, los dos estaban haciendo que la tierra quedará agrietara, las rocas salían del lugar, Po, Tigresa e Iza estaban retrocediendo por el miedo y la sorpresa, la zona temblaba con fuerza, el viento se movía como un remolino empujando a los otros tres-

Los dos...están por...destruir...China...con esa fuerza...-dijo Po sorprendido, el viento azotaba con más fuerza, debajo de sus pies se formó un agujero, Luck se estaba riendo un poco mientras Izanamy parecía más cansado, se escucharon rayos sonar y alzaron la mirada como se atraían los rayos hacia los dos-

La...naturaleza...se ve afectados por los dos...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida, el forcejeo hacia peor hasta que Izanamy gritó haciendo que Luck cayera de rodillas al suelo, siguió aplicando fuerza hasta que Luck gritó liberando un resplandor rojo de su cuerpo, Izanamy se sorprendió y lo soltó, Luck solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó y escupió algo de sangre, Izanamy se quejó pero Luck le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo, Izanamy perforó el suelo y cayó hasta el otro extremo del río dejando un gran bulto de tierra donde estaba-

¿Aún no te das cuenta de mi habilidad especial? -dijo Luck sonriendo, Izanamy se levantó sudando y respirando agitado- ¿sientes como tus fuerzas te abandonan? -Izanamy se quejó y cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitado- estás perdiendo tus habilidades

¿Que dices? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Luck apretó los puños y comenzó a gritar expulsando una energía carmesí de su cuerpo, Izanamy y los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que la energía se volvió roja carmesí, la armadura de Luck se volvió del mismo tomo- ese...color...no puede ser...

Si, está aura es la aura de Izanami la diosa de la creación -dijo Luck sonriendo- este es poder que la diosa más fuerte me otorgó -doblo sus rodillas un poco y colocó su manos de su lado izquierdo- creo que está es tu técnica favorita ¿o me equivoco?

Está a punto...de hacer el Kamehameha...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Ka me ha me...-Luck estaba sonriendo formando una esfera roja entre sus manos con un centro negro- ¡Ha! -extendió los brazos liberando una onda de energía roja, Izanamy solo grito y se cruzó de brazos, el ataque lo impactó causando una explosión en el campo, Tigresa e Iza se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose de la explosión, Po solo levanto el brazo cubriéndose la cara por el humo, después de un momento el humo comenzó a limpiarse mostrando un agujero por el impacto- creo que lo mate

¡No! -Iza gritó asustada, corrió al lugar del impacto y vio que solo había cenizas y rastros de quemaduras- Izanamy...no...

Se acabo Iza el está muerto y yo tomaré su lugar -dijo Luck serio- ya no hace falta que llores por su muerte, con esto soy el Guerrero más poderoso de este mundo ahora -Iza estaba llorando un poco viendo el agujero, mientras tanto debajo de la tierra Izanamy estaba en una subcuenca de agua, lo cual era una caverna con agua, Izanamy estaba flotando en el agua, su ropa estaba un poco destruida, su cuerpo herido y sus heridas estaban abiertas derramando un poco de sangre-

No puedo creerlo...ese sujeto...robo mi mejor técnica...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido- me atacó con mi propio Ki, me deje heridas graves...y también sabe los puntos débiles de mis técnicas y habilidades -Izanamy cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a reír un poco, sus risas eran con los dientes apretados y luego comenzó a reír más fuerte- jaja jajaja jajajajaja jajajaja si finalmente...alguien que puede darme una gran batalla, alguien que satisfaga mi necesidad de pelear realmente -apretó los puños- quiero seguir peleando...quiero pelear de nuevo contra ese sujeto...jajajaja -expulsó más energía de su cuerpo- Hinata...solo préstame...tu fuerza una vez más -siguió expulsando energía formando un fuego dorado con bordes rojizos-

Ya basta de llorar Iza ahora podremos estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Luck sonriendo- podremos volver a ser una familia

Tu no lo entiendes Luck si matas a Izanamy jamás te lo voy a perdonar -dijo Iza molesta y Luck se sorprendió- el puede ser muchas cosas pero se que por dentro es gentil, es leal, es fuerte y jamás se rendirá ante los ataques más débiles, si tu tomas su lugar matándolo entonces yo...te odiaré para siempre...-Luck bajo las orejas triste pero en eso el lugar comenzó a temblar y Hinata vio un estallido de fuego dorado detrás de ella, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo que tomó forma de ave rojiza e Izanamy cayó frente a ellos sonriendo-

¡¿Aún sigues con vida?! -Luck grito sorprendido-

Jejeje...jejeje cuanto lo siento...jajaja yo también estoy sorprendido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por el poder que tengo ahora

Izanamy -dijo Iza sonriendo- pensé que estabas derrotado

Descuida yo no seré derrotado tan fácilmente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mientras pelee estando en la transformación más poderosa te prometo que no perderé

Te saque suficiente energía para copiar todas tus técnicas -dijo Luck molesto- ya me canse de estos juegos -expulsó más energía carmesí de su cuerpo y una trueno sonó, el concentro rayos rojos en sus manos- está bien te destruire usando el poder de los rayos de tormenta

No hay forma en que puedas ganarme -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Iza solo lo veía de espaldas y aparecieron la silueta de otros más con el dejándola sorprendida, en su mano derecha creo una flama dorada- ¡Rugido del León! -Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego en forma de un león rugiendo, Luck se sorprendió de solo ver el ataque-

Esa es la técnica de Bruce -Luck gritó sorprendido y se alejó de un salto envuelto en viento rojizo, cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy había llegado con él dándole un golpe en la cara, Luck se quejó y se alejó un poco, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó otro golpe, Luck se agachó y lanzó un golpe de gancho, Izanamy lo esquivo, lanzó una patada y Luck solo levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada dejando un sonido muy fuerte por el impacto- ¿que...? Esto es imposible ¿de donde saca tanta fuerza? -Izanamy gritó y lo empujo lanzándolo contra una roca, Luck solo grito y se estrelló de espaldas, Izanamy solo avanzó preparándose para lanzar un golpe- ¡Miserableeeee! -Luck solo expulsó energía y avanzó de un paso, los dos chocaron creando un fuerte sonido, una onda de energía blanca se liberó seguido de un temblor, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes, Izanamy lanzó un golpe directo y Luck también dejando que sus puños chocarán, los dos lanzaron una patada dejando que sus piernas chocarán creando una onda de sonido, los dos volvieron a pelear de forma rápida-

¿Como es posible está leyendo todos mis movimientos? -dijo Luck sorprendido mientras peleaba contra Izanamy, Luck aplicó más velocidad y lanzó un golpe con fuerza, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos pero terminó recibiéndolo en la cara, escupió algo de saliva y Luck le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Luck dio un salto y lanzó una patada en forma directa, Izanamy reaccionó y sujeto las pierna de Luck con sus manos- ¿Que? -Izanamy dio un grito y comenzó a girar sin soltar a Luck, siguió girando hasta que lanzó a Luck contra una roca dejándolo estrellado de cara, Luck se quejó y vio que Izanamy se estaba riendo- ya deja de reírte -Izanamy se seguía riendo un poco-

¿Por que se está riendo? ¿Acaso se está burlando de el? -dijo Tigresa confundida pero Po solo estaba viendo la pelea, Iza estaba sorprendida, se escucho un sonido de impacto, Izanamy y Luck estaban peleando de forma rápida, Izanamy le sujeto el puño a Luck y por dio un golpe en el mentón, Luck se quejó pero lanzó una patada dandole en el pecho a Izanamy, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Luck levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe creando una onda de sonido, Luck lanzó una patada e Izanamy le dio una patada de talón a su pierna chocando en un fuerte impacto, los dos siguieron peleando de forma rápida, mientras más pelean Izanamy más reía pero Luck se enojaba más con el-

¡Te dije que ya no te reías! -Luck le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, avanzó y lo sujeto de la cara, lo estrelló en la cara y lo golpeó en el estomago- yo no seré derrotado...haf...que eso te quede claro -lo levanto y lo vio Izanamy seguía riendo- ¡Ya no te burles! -lo soltó y le dio un golpe en la cara, después le dio un golpe al estómago haciendo que Izanamy se quejara pero se seguía riendo apretando los dientes, siguió golpeándolo de forma rápida por todo el cuerpo-

¿Por que no se defiende? -dijo Iza asustada, Izanamy solo grito y le dio un cabezazo a Luck en la frente haciendo que se quejara, Luck solo grito e Izanamy avanzó dándole un golpe con el hombro en el pecho, Luck fue empujado hasta que se giró y cayó a cuatro patas, estaba cansado y su cuerpo le temblaba un poco pero Izanamy seguía riendo-

Lo está disfrutando -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Iza confundida- ¿como es que esto lo está disfrutando?

Míralo bien en ningún momento Izanamy ha dejado de sonreír desde que salió de ese agujero -dijo Po sonriendo, Iza puso atención viendo que Izanamy estaba peleando con Luck pero el estaba sonriendo, siguieron peleando de forma rápida, chocaron sus puños tres veces creando ondas de sonido en cada golpe- el sabe que está podría ser su última pelea con un oponente del mismo nivel, el sabe que será la última pelea que tenga por eso la está disfrutando al máximo

Si el ha alcanzó el máximo nivel posible por eso no hay nadie que le haga frente -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- creo que entiendo ese gusto por las peleas que tiene -Iza siguió viendo la pelea hasta que Luck e Izanamy se dieron un golpe mutuo y se alejaron dejando una onda de sonido-

¡Rugido de Cerberus! -Luck extendió sus brazos hacia el frente y liberó un Aura de color rojo en forma de un lobo de tres cabezas, se escuchó el rugido de una bestia, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos soportando el ataque con sus manos, siguió gritando y luego extendió los brazos a los lados deshaciendo el ataque dejando cenizas en el campo- ¡¿Que?!

Deshizo el ataque -dijo Iza sorprendida e Izanamy estaba sonriendo respirando agitado-

Maldito...no me queda de otra -dijo Luck molesto, dio un salto y fue a terreno más alto el cual era una roca un poco más alta del nivel de la cascada- te haré desaparecer con el rugido del trueno

¿Que tiene pensado hacer? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Po vio al cielo notando como había rayos y relámpagos sonando en el cielo, Luck solo levanto la mano-

¡Te invocó Dragón del Rayo! -Luck levantó la mano donde tenía el rayo, la descarga fue lanzada al cielo, se escucho un fuerte sonido de rayos cuando vieron los rayos salían sin control de la nube tornándose rojos, en eso en medio de los rayos bajo un dragón hecho de energía roja carmesí-

Los dragones manipulan el clima en Japón de ahí está técnica -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Izanamy no tiene escapatoria será eliminado en cuestión de segundos -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Calmense, no piensen mal, El Guerrero del sol que tiene el máximo poder -dijo Po serio- no importa cuantas veces lo derriben ya que siempre se levantara, su poder aumenta cada vez que resurge -Izanamy estaba sonriendo y concentro rayos en su puño derecho-

Desaparece con el rayo -Luck lanzó un golpe y el dragón rugió solo avanzando-

¡Golpe Explosivo del Dragón! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe liberando un estallido de fuego, en medio del fuego se vio como su dragón hecho de energía dorada avanzó rugiendo, los dos dragones rugieron y avanzaron hasta chocar, el choque liberó un gran sonido de impacto en el campo, ambos lados estaban gruñendo liberando sus energías, la colisión estaba destruyendo el campo que los rodeaba, en el palacio de Jade todos estaban viendo el gran resplandor a lo lejos-

¿Que rayos está pasando? -dijo James asustado-

Dos machos alfas están enfrentando, es una guerra sin cuartel donde solo uno podrá salir victorioso -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Así que esto es lo qué pasa cuando dos Modos Explosivos chocan -dijo Boa sorprendida, en otro lado Bianca estaba viendo como el cielo y el viento eran iluminados por el gran resplandor, Tigresa e Iza se estaban abrazando entre si mientras Po estaba viendo todo sonriendo-

Está es la pelea más emocionante que he visto jajajaja -Po se estaba riendo abriendo toda la boca para reír con fuerza, la colisión termino explotando cuando un tornado en medio del campo, todos fueron alejados y la onda explosiva se sintió hasta en el palacio, cuando todo pasó solo había destrucción en el campo, Luck había pedido su color plateado asi como su transformación, solo estaba usando su armadura negra-

No...el poder de plata se fue...-dijo Luck molesto y cansado- qué vergüenza -en medio del humo estaba Izanamy el cual había perdido su Modo Explosivo, estaba en su Modo Guardián, tenía el círculo rojo con una franja afilada en el centro, el pelo blanco, su traje aún puesto y las marcas en sus párpados con triángulos largos en forma de lágrimas con mechones de pelo saliendo por sus hombros- maldito...monstruo...

Te lo dije...no hay forma en que puedas ganarme -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Cállate ya -dijo Luck molesto, expulsó su aura carmesí y comenzó a gritar mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño- este es todo el daño que recibí de parte tuya y lo he convertido en poder mezclado con tu energía

Nada mal pero...-Izanamy sonrió y apretó los puños- ¡Súper Kaioken! -los dos avanzaron y chocaron causando una onda roja de impacto, los dos cayeron al suelo forcejeando un poco hasta que Izanamy le ido una patada en las costillas, Luck se quejó e Izanamy avanzó dándole un golpe en la cara, lo alejó e Izanamy apareció detrás de Luck dandole una patada en la espalda, Luck se quejó pero se dio la vuelta lanzando una bola de fuego, Izanamy solo grito y cambio su dirección saltando, Luck solo lo vio dar la vuelta y regresar para darle un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra una roca con fuerza, Izanamy se quejó y deshizo el Aura roja de su cuerpo-

¡Maldito! -Luck gritó molesto y liberó más aura de su cuerpo- La pelea ya se alargó más de lo pensado -dijo Luck molesto- ¡Ahora mismo te haré mil pedazos con mi mejor técnica! -desenvainó la espada y esta se volvió roja carmesí en la hoja- ¡Usare el corte Celestial la danza de tres espadas! -creo una espada de energía azul y la puso en su boca, creo una tercera espada y la sujeto en su mano izquierda-

La danza de tres espadas...es la técnica más peligrosa...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido- no me queda de otra más que arriesgarme -extendió la mano derecha y su espada apareció en las manos- ¿realmente crees que con vencerme puedes hacer que Iza te ame una vez más? ¿Realmente piensas que esto es la respuesta a todo?

¿Que? -dijo Luck confundido-

Déjame decirte que no, nada de esto es la respuesta -dijo Izanamy serio- una vez me enfrenté a un panda estupido que creía que venciendome su amada volvería pero quedo demostrado que ella no volvió con el, todo porque se enfocó en culparme y no en ver lo que ella sentía en verdad -Izanami cerró los ojos un momento y recordó a Hinata llorando muchas veces- y el mismo error estás cometiendo ahora, no llegaremos a ningún lado solo con herirnos solo le causaremos más sufrimiento

¡Cállate! -Luck gritó molesto- ¡Tu manipulaste a Iza, hiciste que ella me olvidara, que se enamorara de ti! ¡Hiciste que yo sólo fuera un simple recuerdo para ella! -Iza solo bajo las orejas un poco deprimida- además esos ojos, esos miserables ojos que tienes ahora, odio tantos esos ojos Argento Shiffer -Izanamy suspiró y por un momento recordó a su padre- ella es mi mundo entero, ella lo es todo para mi, ¡Ahora mismo acabaré contigo de una vez! ¡Haré que Iza vuelva a ser feliz conmigo!

Luck...¿que te está pasando? -dijo Iza asustada un poco mientras Tigresa la abrazaba un poco-

Estás cegandote por la ira -dijo Izanamy serio- pero ahora mismo haré que vuelvas a ver con claridad -Izanamy colocó su espada frente a él dejándola de forma horizontal-

El ganador de este encuentro seré yo -dijo Luck enojado expulsando más energía roja de su cuerpo-

Este será el ataque final de ambos -dijo Po serio, las hembras estaban asustadas, el poder de Luck aumento de nuevo formando la silueta de un lobo de tres cabezas-

¡Cerberus! -Luck estaba cubierto por la energía mientras Izanamy solo cerró los ojos un momento- está es mi técnica final, el poder rojo de la oscuridad, el poder de tres espadas, y el nivel de energía al máximo creando el Aura de Cerberus, ¿que es lo que vas a hacer? -Izanamy no decía nada pero algo pasaba la espada estaba siendo cubierta de fuego blanco-

 _ _Existe un nivel más allá del propio dragón, el Fénix, las llamas del fénix que pueden quemar todo lo que lo rodea__ -dijo Cirenio sonriendo en la mente de Izanamy, cuando él era más joven casi un adolescente- __te enséñale una técnica que convierte las llamas normas en llamas blancas celestiales pero solo la podrás usar cuando ya no te quede otra alternativa -__ las llamas blancas que tenia la espada rodearon a Izanamy hasta que lo cubrieron completamente y luego formaron alas en su espalda-

¡Fénix Sagrado! -Izanamy gritó colocando la espada apuntando hacia Luck, en su espalda tenía alas hechas de fuego blanco como las de Hinata-

¿Que es eso...? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

¿Fénix Sagrado? -dijo Po sorprendido- acaso...el...alcanzó el nivel que supera al de un Guardián ordinario

Su...fuerza...su chi ha cambiado -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no se porque pero siento la esencia de alguien más con el

No me importa si eres el Guerrero del Sol o si has mezclado tu fuerza con otro Guardián te cortaré por completo -dijo Luck serio, extendió los brazos frente a él y avanzó girando las manos tanto que parecía que sus espadas daban giros completos- ¡Corte Destructor del inframundo! -avanzó corriendo envuelto en energía e Izanamy gritó corriendo extendiendo la espada hacia atrás sujetando el mango con las dos manos-

¡Garras del Fénix que parten montañas! -Izanamy solo grito y los dos lanzaron un corte dejando que sus espadas chocarán, todas las espadas de Luck estaban lanzando un corte horizontal mientras Izanamy había lanzando un corte vertical, el golpe de las espadas liberó una onda de sonido, Tigresa, Po e Iza se cubrieron con sus brazos, evitaron un poco el impacto pero la fuerza los empujó más de lo pensado, entre los dos se liberaban algunos rayos de energía y un gran resplandor blanco, Luck e Izanamy estaban gruñendo con fuerza aplicando más y más fuerza para atacar, en las piernas de Izanamy aparecieron algunos cortes igual que en su pecho, la espalda de Luck recibió un corte y su hombro izquierdo también-

Paren...-dijo Iza asustada viendo el viento y la colisión- ya paren por favor...paren...-estaba llorando un poco pero en eso Izanamy comenzó a gritar-

¡Aaaaaaaa! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un corte vertical, las espadas de energía de Luck fueron destruidas pero la que estaba en su boca no, el corte termino cortando parte de su pecho y hombro hasta llegar al suelo, se liberó una ráfaga de fuego cubriendo por completo a Luck, el fuego blanco termino avanzando destruyendo todo lo que estuviera cerca, lo único que había quedado era un gran agujero con la tierra quemada, en medio del humo Izanamy estaba caminando cargando a Luck el cual seguía vivo pero su armadura estaba destruida, lo dejo caer al suelo y Luck de quejo un poco-

Lo...hizo...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Po e Iza estaban más que sorprendidos por la destrucción de su ataque, donde antes había un río y una colina ahora era solo una pendiente con un agujero y el agua se había secado-

 _ _Aquellos que son elegidos como los Guerreros del Sol reciben un nombre__ -Tigresa estaba viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba serio sujetando su espada- __Los Guerreros de la Destrucción -__ Izanamy estaba respirando agitado y derramando sangre de sus heridas, Luck estaba quejándose en el suelo mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo quedando transparente-

El cuerpo de Luck...-dijo Iza sorprendida- ¿que le está pasando?

Está muriendo, su cuerpo no podía pelear -dijoTigresa seria- la diosa de la muerte y la creación le dio un cuerpo nuevo pero aparentemente le dio un tiempo de vida más corto de lo esperado, él morirá pero si quiere vivir debe tomar la vida de alguien y a cambio se podría quedar aquí -Iza se asusto un poco pero Izanamy se puso de pie dejando que su herida se cerrará con su energia-

Vamos...¿que esperas...? Si me vas a matar hazlo...¿que caso tiene...vivir sin Iza...? -dijo Luck molesto-

Eres un tonto -dijo Izanamy serio, dejó la espada de lado- si tanto quieres vivir entonces vive -puso sus manos de forma horizontal frente a su pecho, después las sujeto entre sí con sus dedos- hay una forma de evitar que desaparezcas por completo

Esa...-dijo Po sorprendido- ¿es la técnica del chi? -Izanamy estaba haciendo la maestría del chi. Y luego extendió una mano liberando ondas de negros dorada, Luck sé quedo sorprendido, su cuerpo estaba brillando también, todas sus heridas estaban cerrándose, su fuerza volvía poco a poco y cuerpo estaba manteniendo su estado sólido, se sorprendió y se logró quedar de pie, Izanamy estaba expulsando más energía, siguió aplicando más energía y Luck se quedo sorprendido, en su cuello apareció una marca de color morada en forma ondulada que abarcaba desde su cuello hasta su cara, esa marca comenzó a desaparecer, cuando Izanamy terminó cayó de rodillas en el suelo cansado-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Que hiciste? -dijo Iza sorprendido, ayudó a Izanamy a pararse el cual parecía que se desmayaría-

Está listo...la marca de su cuello...desapareció..eso quiere decir que su limite de vida...ya no existe -dijo Izanamy cansado- Luck tu ya no tienes la vida limitada, ahora puedes vivir el resto de tu vida tranquilo

Pero eso...no cambia nada -dijo Luck serio- pero te lo perdono por está vez -Izanamy recuperó el aliento y logró ponerse de pie por su cuenta- pero aún tenemos cuentas pendientes

No las tenemos -dijo Izanamy calmado- te vencí pero Iza decide si desea estar contigo, yo no tengo nada que ver en su decisión y como tú dijiste no pertenezco a está Dimensión -Iza y Luck lo vieron confundidos- Iza te deseo lo mejor con el


	138. Chapter 138

**__**Pidiendo la mano de Iza en matrimonio**__**

La batalla entre Izanamy y Luck había termino, Izanamy había ganado el encuentro y había salvado a Luck dandole su energía vital, pare el se llamaba Ki pero para Po se llamaba Chi, Luck estaba vivo de nuevo pero aún quedaba una cosa más, eso la decisión de Iza para elegir a uno de los machos para casarse, en el campo Iza, Tigresa y Po estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Izanamy-

¿Que has dicho? -dijo Iza sorprendida- dilo una vez más...

Te dije que te deseo lo mejor con el -dijo Izanamy calmado- creo que él tiene razón en cierto punto, yo no pertenezco a esta dimensión, solo he traído varías destrucciones desde que estoy aquí

Espera Izanamy no tomes una decisión apresurada -dijo Tigresa preocupada- tú la amas y ella te ama a ti, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de lado ese ego y la aceptas?

Tigresa calmate -dijo Po calmado- él tiene su punto de vista pero creo que no podemos cambiarlo a pesar de todo

Pero no es justo que todo lo bueno termine así nada más -dijo Tigresa triste, Luck solo se quedó callado y de pie-

Espera...¿que dices? -dijo Iza confundida- no...yo...

No tienes que decirme nada más descuida volveré a mi Dimensión después de que le deje al maestro Yao mi gema -dijo Izanamy calmado dándole la espalda- me voy

Espera -Iza lo sujetó de la cola y lo detuvo- te dije que me esperaras -Izanamy apretó los dientes mientras su boca se torcía y se ponía en un tono morado-

Hey suelta mi cola...sabes bien..que me pasa si me jalas mi cola...y estamos a varios metros del palacio -dijo Izanamy nervioso hasta ponerse azul-

¿Estás terminando conmigo para que este con Luck? -dijo Iza molesta-

Bueno...pensé...que eso querías...-dijo Izanamy confundido- además él volvió a la vida por ti

Se que el fue una parte importante de mi vida, el me hizo reír, lo ame, pero...el murió y yo seguí con mi vida por los dos, crié a Isaac con mis amigos, tuve que ser padre y madre, tuve que ser fuerte por ambos -dijo Iza deprimida y le soltó la cola a Izanamy- por cuando te conocí no había pensado en Luck en mucho tiempo

¿Que? -dijo Luck sorprendido-

Lo siento Luck, se que tuviste que pasar por mucho pero yo...no te amo...-dijo Iza deprimida y Luck bajo las orejas- lo lamento mucho...

No Iza tu perdóname por forzarte, pensé que volviendo seriamos igual que antes, que en los viejos tiempo pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado, no quiero ser lo que te impida ser feliz, selo no me importa si es con el o conmigo solo quiero que seas feliz -dijo Luck deprimido-

Gracias Luck -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Solo te dire esto si le haces daño de nuevo yo mismo te mato -dijo Luck serio-

Quiero verte intentándolo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luck sacó la espada de su funda y se acercó -

Quédatela, esta espada fue hecha para el verdadero usuario, mi abuelo estará orgulloso que queda en manos tuyas -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Entonces...la portare con honor -dijo Luck serio-

Ahora que tienes tu libertad y tu vida de regreso ¿que tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Po calmado-

Yo...encontrare mi propio camino -dijo Luck calmado- se que por ahí afuera está mi verdadera naturaleza, mi verdadero ser

Serás un ronin -ido Izanamy serio-

No seré un ronin será algo más y diferente solo seré un ser vivo que encuentre su camino -dijo Luck calmado- solo seguiré mi propio juicio esperando ser recompesado en el trayecto

¿Te volveremos aver? -dijo Iza un poco deprimida-

No lo sé, pero si requieren d mi ayuda en el futuro no dudes que vendré para ayudar te -dijo Luck sonriendo- si te hace sentir mal entonces vendré por ti -Iza sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Izanamy solo tuvo los ojos en blanco y soltó un poco sus colmillos-

Uuuuu por esa cara ¿alguien está celosito? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No se de que me hablas anaranjada -dijo Izanamy molesto y desvió la mirada a otro lado, Po y Tigresa solo sonrieron un poco- yo solo pienso...que ya...tuvieron mucho contacto -Iza dejó a Luck por un momento y sonrío-

Cuídate y vive por ti y por nuestro hijo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Si, dile al gran maestro que lo lamento, también cuando Isaac fresca dile que lamento no haber estado ahí para el -dijo Luck calmado-

Lo haré, le diré que su padre es un gran Guerrero -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Te amo -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Iza se sonrojó un poco, Tigresa suspiro sonriendo, Po estaba aburrido e Izanamy estaba celoso emanando fuego de su cabeza- y adiós -Luck solo uso el tesoro de dimensiones y desapareció de ahí, todos se quedaron calmados en la noche estrellada-

Bien quiero explicaciones de lo qué pasó aquí -dijo Po sorprendido- ¡¿Que pasó aquí?!

Un nivel más allá de los normal, una verdadera pelea entre hombres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- creo que es la primera que tengo en mucho tiempo

¿También la batalla con el panda fue así? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Izanamy se reía con fuerza- ¿dije algo malo o gracioso? -Izanamy solo se reía con fuerza-

Bueno..bueno..buen chiste bien volvamos al palacio -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se quejó un momento y cayó de rodillas-

¿Que te pasa estás bien? -dijo Iza preocupada-

Estoy bien solo...no me...hagan reír...porque me duele...todo mi...hermoso cuerpo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con algo de dolor, todos volvieron al palacio, dentro del palacio Shifu estaba hablando con Cirenio-

¿Que fue toda esa energía? Parecía que el cielo se partió y de el los dragones venía para aplicar su furia -dijo Shifu asustado-

Fue una técnica del clan, por secreto no puedo decirle nada más -dijo Cirenio calmado- bueno como le dije ahora todo el mal del mundo fue eliminado

Ya veo que todo mal del mundo fue eliminado -dijo Shifu calmado- ¿como puede estar tan seguro como para decir tales cosas?

Soy viejo y sabio, también el universo me lo dijo, no hay más maldad por ahora -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, Lucy lo vio un poco confundida- la ultima amenaza fue eliminada hace poco, todos estamos en Paz, al menos por ahora, ya el mundo no necesita de los Guardianes por ahora, ¿Qué hay de Iza? ¿Sabe algo de ella?

No lo sé pero se que estaba fuera en la lluvia -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

¿Que más saben del portal entre dimensiones? -dijo Cirenio calmado, se escucharon algunas risas, Hinata, la pequeña panda, Isaac y Hanabi estaban corriendo por todo el palacio y luego se quedaron entre ambos maestros-

Izanamy nos dijo que el portal que lo puede regresar a su Dimensión se está cerrando, si no se va dentro de un día se quedará aquí un año más -dijo Shifu calmado-

Todo queda en manos de Iza, Izanamy volvió por ella pero ella aún sienta algo por Luck, debe escoger a uno -dijo Lucy calmada llegando con tea en una bandeja- si no escoge rápido no tendrá a nadie, que mal -le dio un te a cada uno, Cirenio suspiró un momento cuando las puertas del palacio se abrieron mostrando a Iza y a Tigresa empapadas por la lluvia, en cambio Izanamy estaba herido y Po lo ayudaba a caminar- ¿que les pasó a los cuatro? Les traeré algo para que se sequen -Lucy se levantó momento, Po camino pero Izanamy solo se alejo y se acercó a Cirenio algo serio-

¿Sucede algo? -dijo Cirenio confundido-

Misión...cumplida...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo- el tiene vida..de nuevo...

Tomaste la decisión correcta al final...-dijo Cirenio sonriendo- siempre hay mas opciones a las obvias, bien hecho eso es la verdadera marca del líder que busco -Izanamy asintió- ¿algo más?

Si...maestro Cirenio -Izanamy sonrió mientras Lucy se acercaba con unas toallas- quiero que me permitas casarme con Iza -dijo Izanamy serio, todos gritaron de la sorpresa pero Iza estaba sorprendida y sonrojada-

¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¡¿Es verdad?! -Lucy grito sorprendida-

¿Que es casarse? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿eso se come?

No Isaac es algo como un ritual -dijo Hinata calmada- es para que los bebes vengan del cielo en un huevo

Es un ritual donde un macho y una mujer se aman y se unen para siempre, viven para toda la vida juntos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, los niños solo asintieron sorprendidos-

Espera...no tomes desiciones precipitadas -dijo Po nervioso- mejor piénsalo un poco más

El ya como su decisión Po déjalo -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po se quedó callado-

Si no es Iza entonces no tiene sentido -dijo Izanamy serio- la amo, no puedo evitar pensar en ella ni un segundo, y una vida llena de paz no tiene sentido si Iza no está en ella, ¿entonces que dice nos dará su bendición? ¿O tendré que sacársela a golpes? -Cirenio estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de seriedad-

Izanamy kun -dijo Cirenio calmado- veras...ella no sabe hacer nada bien...-se levantó y lo vio como suma preocupación-

Lo sé -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Quema todas las comidas -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Lo sé -dijo Izanamy-

Es muy temperamental, gritona y mandona -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Lo sé -dijo Izanamy-

No es muy inteligente -dijo Cirenio calmado-

Lo sé -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras Iza se paró entre ellos sorprendida y sin saber que decir solo se podía enojar con ellos-

Saca conclusiones muy rápido, es muy bocona, mandona, regañona, no sabe limpiar bien -dijo Cirenio calmado mientras Tigresa sonreía nerviosa e Iza estaba un poco molesta-

Lo sé -dijo Izanamy-

Pero...todo lo compensa con su buen corazón, es desidida, amable y con una gran gentileza -dijo Cirenio sonriendo e Izanamy asintió-

Lo sé muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Entonces lo...permito -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- pueden casarse si quieren

Gracias -dijeron Iza e Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Kyaaaaaa! -Tigresa gritó igual que Lucy y las dos se lanzaron a abrazar a Iza- que hermoso Iza finalmente te vas a casar -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Que alivio ya no serás una vieja solterona -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- felicidades por ti

Eso fue innecesario -dijo Iza algo molesta- pero gracias -Iza sonrió sonrojada-

Bien por ti -dijo Po sonriendo e Izanamy sonrió mostrando el pulgar- otro buen hombre que muerde el polvo, castrado, colgado y enterrado

Si esperen empiezo a escuchar a la hombría de Izanamy pedir por ayuda -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Si yo también los escucho, dicen "auxilio no quiero estar dentro del bolso de una mujer" -dijo Cirenio sonriendo-

Adiós libertad, dinero, tiempo libre, felicidad, y demás cosas que hagan feliz a un hombre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Si así es la vida del casado adiós a las relaciones conyugales -Po se estaba riendo un poco igual que Cirenio, Shifu e Izanamy hasta que sintieron una energía oscura en el lugar y los machos se dieron la vuelta viendo a las hembras con los ojos rojos-

Cariño ¿realmente piensas así de nuestro matrimonio? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Mi amor, todavía no nos casamos y ya estás pensando que tú libertad termino será mejor que pienses bien en cómo usar tu lengua partir de ahora -dijo Iza molesta-

Maestro Cirenio Maestro Shifu, cuiden bien sus palabras hay niños presentes, también no es de broma que se burlen así de las mujeres -dijo Lucy molesta, las tres tenían una mirada encima de los machos los cuales temblaban del miedo-

Si lo sentimos...mucho...-dijeron los cuatro asustados-

Espera...papá...-dijo Hanabi sorprendida- ¿eso...significa..que Iza va a ser mi mama?

Bueno algo así si tú quieres ser su hija -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hanabi la vio intranquila mientras Iza estaba nerviosa-

Está bien aún no la conozco bien pero si tú elegiste entonces está bien -dijo Hanabi calmada- tratare de aceptarla

Eso me gusta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿que dices tu enano?

Por mi está bien si me dan comida -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Iza sonrió y cargo a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente-

Bien entonces creo que ya es hora de volver a Japón, así vayan a visitarnos en unos mese, quizás tres exactamente a partir de mañana -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¿Habrá algo dentro de tres meses? -dijo Cirenio confundido-

Vamos a celebrar la vida de Iza e Izanamy -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

¡¿La boda?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos- espera un segundo pero apenas nos acabamos de comprometer no hay suficiente tiempo para todo -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Si y ya lo tengo todo planeado -dijo Lucy sonriendo, de su ropa saco una lista en forma de rollo, la abrió y la mostró, la lista era tan larga que llegaba hasta la entrada principal-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Es todo lo que pensamos las chicas para el día de tu boda, hablamos con toda la gente de la aldea y solo con un chasquido de mis dedos ellos harán todo corriendo -dijo Lucy sonriendo- además tenemos tus medidas para tu vestido

¡¿Como hasta tienen mis medidas?! -Iza gritó sorprendida y Lucy asintió sonriendo-

Es mi deber como la dama de honor -dijo Lucy sonriendo sonrojada- y ya tengo mi vestido listo

Está bien pero...¿que tienes planeado? -dijo Iza confundida-

La ceremonia será en el templo principal de la aldea, la recepción en el castillo -dijo Lucy sonriendo- la luna de miel será en el hotel nuevo de la playa, nadie los molestara pero serán llevados en un carruaje tirado por caballos blancos -dijo Lucy con los ojos grandes y llenos de brillo-

¿Caballos blancos? -dijo Iza confundida-

¡Maravilloso! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo sonrojada y con una voz chillona, mientras sus ojos se habían grande y brillosos- bien Iza hay que empezar de una vez yo seré tu dama de honor, Po tú se el padrino evita que Izanamy escape

Está bien pero si trata de hacer más lo amordazó -dijo Po tranquilo-

¡Espera...¿amordazarme?! -Izanamy gritó asustado- eso ya es extremista

Lo siento pero todos los machos son iguales se escapan cerca de la boda porque no pueden soportar los nervios -dijo Lucy sonriendo- existe el riesgo que cambies de opinión y escapes -Izanamy no dijo nada solo se quedó callado mientras sudaba un poco- Es hora de empezar la boda -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Pero lo que es mejor ¡Hay que hacer la noche de Chicas! ¡Despedida de soltera! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo, sujeto a Iza y le mostró una lista con algunas cosas- tengo lista y planeada la despedida de soltera aquí mismo

Si pero...¿como planeaste esto? -dijo Iza sonriendo- ir a un club de muchos bailarines...

Son cosas que había planeado si llegaba a tener amigas que se casaran y yo era dama de honor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien vamos a planearlo todo y tendremos la noche más salvaje de todas

Está bien -dijo Iza sonriendo, después de algunos meses solo quedaba una semana antes de la boda, Lucy, Iza e Izanamy estaban en el palacio pero Izanamy cargaba una maleta con el- bien ¿llevas todo? ¿Ropa interior? ¿Cepillo de dientes? ¿Cepillo de pelo?

Si tranquila llevo todo pero solo serán unas cervezas y licor con unos amigos -dijo Izanamy calmado- estará todo bien

¿Están listas chicas ya tengo todo listo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ella estaba usando un traje de color negro, un vestido ajustado al cuerpo de falda corta con el busto bien acentuado y apretado- ¿como luzco?

Que sexy -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ¿lo ves? Así debe lucir una mujer soltera -Iza solo sonrió un poco y asintió- bien estamos listas para un gran noche de locura y regresar a Japón para la boda

Está bien ¿y tu que harás? -ojo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Izanamy activando el espejo de dimensiones-

Me voy a Dimensión por unos días, los muchachos me harán una fiesta de despedida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Oh que bien yo nunca he ido a una fiesta de despedida de solteros -dijo Po sonriendo- siempre me pregunté que se sentiría salir con tus amigos, ir a una locura y salir ebrio...-Izanamy suspiró viendo a Po- pero se que no soy muy gracioso pero mis amigos me invitan a sus fiestas...

¿Quieres venir conmigo? -dijo Izanamy calmado- a mi despedida de soltero...

Con gusto -dijo Po sonriendo, el espejo se activó y los dos entraron en el espejo y este se desactivó, las hembras sonrieron y suspiraron-

Bien los machos se fueron ¿a donde quieren ir? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Vamos a un lugar llamado "Villa sucia" -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- es un lugar lleno de hoteles y caminos, está a una hora de aquí, si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo para ver un gran evento, será el concierto de cuerdas

Vaya que aburrido yo digo que vayamos a un bar -dijo Lucy sonriendo, las tres comenzaron a salir del palacio- vamos a divertirnos mucho está noche -des pues de una hora las tres estaban en un cuarto de hotel, Tigresa usaba su vestido negro mientras Lucy usaba un vestido morado con el busto levantado, Iza por su parte tenía unos papeles en las manos-

Bien estamos listas vamos a beber y a disfrutar la vida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Yo quiero conseguir un poco de acción de la buena está noche -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ¿que dices tu Iza? -Iza estaba leyendo los documentos un poco nerviosa- ¿que tienes ahí?

Es el proceso de boda y de reconocimiento, olvide llenar mi parte y lo tengo que hacer ahora -uno Iza calmada- ustedes vayan a salir un momento yo me quedaré aquí y terminare esto

Pero es tu noche de despedida de soltera -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No, son mis tres digas de despedida de soltera esto no tomará mucho ustedes vayan y yo me quedo aquí un momento -dijo Iza sonriendo- vayan yo estaré bien

Está bien pero no nos culpes si nos divertimos más -dijo Lucy calmada, las dos salieron por la puerta principal, Iza se quedo revisando los papeles, después de una hora ella seguía revisando algunas cosas, se escucho un golpeo en la puerta e Iza solo vio a la puerta-

¡Amas de llaves! -se escucho a Tigresa con una voz muy aguda, Iza solo levanto una ceja sonriendo-

¡Tenemos quejas de que alguien se c..go en la fiesta! -se escucho a Lucy gritar, Iza solo sonrió y la puerta se abrió revelando a Tigresa y Lucy muy ebrias, las dos estaban sonriendo caminando de forma extraña-

Fuimos nosotras todo el tiempo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Por que le dices? Estaba funcionando -dijo Lucy algo ebria-

¿Estaba funcionando? -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Iza asintió sonriendo- lo siento..mucho

Parece que se divirtieron ahí afuera -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Tuvimos la mejor noche de todas -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si...mira quien gano...mil yuanes en las mesas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mostrando una moneda de oro e Iza la vio-

Eso es solo un yuan -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Oh...entonces alguien le dio mucha propina a la mesera -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Oye...Iza...encontramos un grupo de nudistas...donde los machos...son de otras tierras...-dijo Lucy sonriendo- de más allá del mar

Si vamos a ver a esos machos girar sus cosotas en otra dirección -dijo Tigresa sonriendo moviendo las caderas en forma giratoria hasta que se detuvo y dobló las rodillas juntándolas- hay creo que me orine...-Lucy y Tigresa se estaban riendo un poco-

Eso suena divertido...chicas...-dijo Iza sonriendo- pero creo qué pasó

¡Aburrida! -Tigresa algo molesta-

Vamos ¿quieres ser una perdedora? ¿O prefieres verme montando la tanga de un macho como si fuera un bebé cangurito? -dijo Lucy sonriendo, las tres sonrieron un poco-

Está bien voy con ustedes -dijo Iza sonriendo y las siguió- al menos espero que cariño se la pase mejor y que este bien -mientras tanto en el palacio el espejo se abrió donde Po e Izanamy salieron cansados, heridos y algo ebrios-

Bueno...yo lo disfrute...-dijo Po sonriendo y se comenzó a reír- no puedo...creer que...terminamos...pedidos...ebrios...y locos...hicimos tanto que ya no recuerdo...cual fue lo pero de todo

Ah yo si recuerdo...un poco -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¡Byakun nos emborracho y perdió un pi...he..dedo! ¡James perdió la virginidad con un hombre y casi termina embarazado! ¡Po quedo calvo! ¡Tu tienes tatuado cosita sexy para Tigresa en el vientre! ¡Y yo termine con un tatuaje que dice propiedad de Iza Shiba en mi trasero! ¡Secuestramos y afeitamos a un tigre de bengala!

Valió la pena -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanamy iba a decir algo más pero asintió- ya es hora de tu boda

Así pasó el tiempo y como lo había prometido Lucy todo estaba quedando listo para la boda de Iza e Izanamy, la aldea estaba decorada para la boda del palacio estaba lleno de mesas para la comida y los invitados, en medio de todo estaban los compañeros de Iza ayudando a Lucy, Noe estaba corriendo con algunas flores en vasijas, Mella avanzaba con algunas tazas sobre su cabeza, Saru con platos y Clent telas y demás-

¡Quiero esos platos por ahí! -Lucy grito molesta y la estaban obedeciendo- ¡Que el color crema y el blanco no estén justos, mezcla blanco con rojo! ¡Y que alguien prepare el cerdo para los que son carnívoros quiero que la vara le entre por el trasero y le salga por la boca! ¡Y no quiero a ninguna hembra de vestido blanco! ¡La que entre así mátenla!

Deberías calmarte un poco...-dijo Saru nervioso y Lucy le sujetó el pulgar- hay me lastimas

Nunca le digas a una hembra que se calme en el día de la boda de su mejor amiga -dijo Lucy molesta y el pulgar de Saru comenzó a sonar- listo monito ahora vete -lo soltó y Saru lloro un poco- todos a sus lugares empieza el día especial ¡Quiero a la novia lista! -en el cuarto de Iza ella estaba siendo arreglada por Tigresa y Misaki-

Estás hermosa -dijo Misaki sonriendo, pero ella estaba cargando un retrato con dos listones a los lados, eran los padres de Iza en un retrato- mama y papa estarían emocionados, buen trabajo Tigresa

Gracias, ella está hermosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Misaki estaba usando un kimono amarillo con detalles de flores, Tigresa usaba un vestido chino de color rojo, Iza se acercó a un espejo y vio su reflejo, estaba usando su vestido de novia tradicional de Japón, tenía bordes rojos, una cinta roja en la cintura con una cuerda amarilla, tenía los labios pintados de rojo, sus párpados pintados de color azul y tenía una flor roja en su oreja derecha adherida a su pelo, por ultimo sus mejillas tenían un poco de rubor-

Gracias chicas -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada- hoy me voy a casar

Bien solo falta que el novio no escape -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, en el cuarto del novio Izanamy estaba calmado sentado en la ventana viendo el campo, estaba usando el mismo traje negro que había usado en la boda de Tigresa-

Ya es la hora ¿estás nervioso? -dijo Bruce sonriendo, el estaba usando un traje negro de manga larga igual que Po con bordes blancos-

No, esto lo que siempre desee -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- el mundo ya no necesita a los Guardianes, así que ya no habrá más peleas

Bien dejemos La Paz de lado un momento ya es hora -dijo Po sonriendo y se escuchó el sonido de una campana-

Bien hora de la función -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, y todo comenzó en el jardín, los pétalos de cerezos estaban brotando, el tembló era algo grande y estaba rodeado por un río, todos los invitados estaban rodeando el jardín viendo el tiempo, Izanamy estaba dentro del templo de pie y detrás de el estaban los demás, Bruce estaba a su derecha mientras Tigresa y Lucy estaban a la izquierda viendo todo el lugar, Iza llegó al campo y estaba usando un velo blanco de novia, ella camino hasta llegar con Izanamy, los demás estaban sonriendo, Cirenio y Misaki estaban llorando un poco al verla, Hanabi e Isaac estaban vestidos de forma elegante viendo todo junto a Cirenio-

Iza estás hermosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y llorando un poco, Izanamy estaba levemente sonrojado y sorprendido-

Estás hermosa Iza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias mi amor -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada, frente a los dos estaba una tortuga vestida de monje, la tortuga encendió un incienso y lo dejo frente a los dos, los dos sonrieron y tomaron un listón- Izanamy Shiba hemos recorrido este camino en tan poco tiempo, nos conocimos debido a una torpeza que tú y tus amigos hicieron -algunos rieron con eso- pero al final de todo me alegro mucho conocerte, quiero pasar lo que m queda de vida contigo y vivir más cosas juntos, prometo amarte y respetarte hasta el día de mi muerte, te amo

Iza también te amo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me alegro mucho conocerte, vive muchas cosas dolorosas en mi vida, pase por momentos difíciles pero al tenerte en mi vida pude volver a sonreír, pude volver a sentirme vivo de nuevo, contigo a mi lado siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa y sin importar que peligros haya más adelante quiero pasarlos contigo a mi lado, prometo amarte y respetarte hasta el día de mi muerte, te amo -Iza sonrió con un gran brillo en los ojos, los dos se tomaron de la mano y se dieron un beso mientras la tortuga los declaro marido y mujer-


	139. Chapter 139

_**James el mayordomo chueco  
**_

En Japón estaban celebrando todavía la boda de Izanamy e Iza, los dos estaban en la última parte cuando Lucy vio al público-

Si alguien dice algo por el cual estos dos no se puedan casar -Lucy saco su espada y apuntó a todo el público- ¡Lo mató! -todo el público se quedó callado mientras los novios ataban sonriendo, el sacerdote los declaro como una pareja oficialmente casada, más tarde todos estaban celebrando en la fiesta, estaban comiendo y sonriendo-

Vaya míralos finalmente casados para mí que estos terminarían solos -dijo Po sonriendo-  
Hay amor ellos apenas se casaron, nosotros debemos ir pensando en nuestra familia ya -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si por cierto espero quien no lo tomes a mal pero...regrese a los bebes -dijo Po nervioso y Tigresa casi se atragantaba con lo que estaba bebiendo, Tigresa se quedó sentada y luego lo vio sorprendida-

¡¿Cómo pusiste hacer algo así?! ¡Eran mis bebes! -Tigresa gritó molesta- eran mis bebes, he perdido a mi bebé -lloro un poco pero Po tenía una cara de seriedad-

No, no, no me salgas conque los adoptaste por Li porque no es cierto sus padres estaban vivos y me dijeron que te los habían dado para que los cuidaras -dijo Po serio y Tigresa se quedó callada y se detuvo de fingir un poco-

Bueno...yo...-Tigresa estaba algo nerviosa viendo a los lados- yo no sé de qué me hablas...-Po entrecerró los ojos calmando- yo bueno

Me dijeron la verdad hace poco, Tigresa ¿en que estabas pensando? -dijo Po serio-

Yo solo quería que te gustaran los bebes para que me dieras uno -dijo Tigresa de forma tímida, la pequeña bebe panda estaba corriendo con la pelota en las manos y quedo frente a Po, Po solo la vio y la cargo en sus brazos- es que quiero tener un bebé

¿Eso es todo? Solo me lo hubieras dicho -dijo Po sonriendo- no odio a los bebes, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niños, ya que cuando era un niño jamás estuve en contacto con los niños, yo estaba encerrado en el palacio entrenando

Es verdad Shifu jamás fue un gran padre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero ¿estás seguro? ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebé?

Está bien si eso deseas -dijo Po sonriendo- está bien tendremos un bebé si eso quieres -Tigresa gritó riendo un poco y le salto encima a Po dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Gracias Po, gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Claro, claro ahora cálmate un poco mi amor estamos en una fiesta y nos están dirigiendo todas las miradas -dijo Po nervioso, se ganaban algunas miradas y Tigresa lo soltó sonriendo-

¿Se le están pasando bien? -dijo Iza sonriendo todavía usando su vestido de novia-

Claro que si todo está delicioso y pensar que Lucy lo hizo con tan solo tres meses -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Claro ella lo logró aunque no me gusto que haya amenazado a mis parientes y amigos -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero ella es así

Solo protegía tu boda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero todo salió muy bien, oye ¿tu abuelo y tu hermana estaban llorando?

Ah sí, mi abuelo no paraba de llorar imaginándome como una niña pequeña -dijo Iza sonriendo, Cirenio por su parte estaba llorando un poco, se volteó y vio a Iza sentada hablando con Tigresa pero en su mente volvió a ser una niña de cinco años, una niña pequeña batida de novia, Cirenio sonrió encantado y luego volvió a llorar- hay mejor lo calmo antes de que se quede seco por tanto llorar -Iza se levantó y se acercó a su abuelo el cual lloraba un poco-

Bien ya estás casado -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿cómo te sientes?

Me siento bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- escuche que están pensando tener hijos

Si lo más pronto que se pueda pero es su luna de miel así que esperaremos una semana -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- espero que sea un niña hermosa, la cuidare la peinare y le pondré Lu

Un consejo, ponte hielo allá abajo y apunta al sur -dijo Izanamy cerca del oído de Po-

¿Para qué? -dijo Po confundido-

Para tener un niño -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Gracias -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Que tanto hablan? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los dos machos se pusieron nerviosos-  
No de nada -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde están Bianca, Boa y James? -dijo Iza calmada llegando con los demás-les envíe una invitación para que vinieran

Bueno Bianca contesto que no vendría ya que tenía una enfermedad, una incapacidad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero les manda sus buenos deseos, Boa tuvo que regresar a su aldea por un problema y James tiene un trabajo nuevo para el emperador

Vaya eso es importante, espero que le vaya bien -dijo Iza sonriendo, mientras seguían con la fiesta James por su lado estaba viéndose al espejo, estaba usando una camisa blanca, un saco negro, una corbata roja, con un pantalón negro y unos guantes blancos, James estaba vestido como un mayordomo-

Bien a trabajar -dijo James sonriendo, solo suspiro y salió del cuarto viendo el gran palacio donde estaba todo algo elegante, había leonas de pelo café claro pasando y lo vieron, ellas sonrieron y él asintió- hola señoritas, soy soltero

Si soltero señor -dijo una leona sonriendo, James solo asintió y siguió su camino, continuó hasta que se topó con una leopardo vestida como una sirvienta con un vestido de color azul oscuro-

Bien ya me reporto al trabajo -dijo James sonriendo-

Gracias por venir señor James, soy la dama y sirvienta de más alto rango aquí al servicio de su majestad -dijo la leopardo sonriendo- me llamo Karin, bien sígame por favor -James acepto y la siguió-

Vaya qué lugar más amplio, hace parecer que un palacio de Kung fu parezca una choza común -dijo James sonriendo- esto es realmente sorprende

Bien señor James estamos por llegar con su majestad así que espero que muestre total respeto -dijo Karin calmada- vamos -los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta dorada, Karin solo abrió la puerta revelando al emperador sentado en su gran trono- su majestad -Karin llegó con él y James se arrodilló frente a él-

Su majestad estoy aquí ante su ilustrísima presencia por mi trabajo -dijo James sonriendo-

Bien que bien que llegas, el trabajo que te tengo James es -dijo el emperador sonriendo- es ser el mayordomo personal de mi hija la princesa Ichihime

Disculpe... ¿acaso dijo que seré mayordomo? -dijo James sorprendido y nervioso-

Si así es -dijo el emperador serio- Ichihime ven aquí ya tengo a tu mayordomo -Ichihime entro caminando usando un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo y James vio al emperador confundido- bien como las cosas ya quedaron, empieza de una vez

Espere mi señor, pensé que me había llamado aquí para un trabajo más importante como el de protegerlo a usted o a su familia -dijo James sorprendido-

No, el Guerrero Fénix y el Guerrero del Sol hicieron un gran trabajo en ocasiones anteriores, está vez solo necesitaba a un simple peón para mi hija -dijo el emperador calmado- así que ese es tu trabajo considérate afortunado y dotado, muchos matarían para estar en tu lugar

Si pero eso no me gusta -dijo James nervioso- entonces... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que hacer esto? ¿Hice algo malo para merecer esto al menos?

No, bueno si, la maestra Bianca dice que usted ha sido un Guardián un poco incompetente, ella sugirió que el trabajo manual que no es trabajo manual que se da a si mismo de noche, le sentará bien -dijo el emperador calmado-

¿Cómo supo lo del trabajo manual? -dijo James nervioso-

Nada más le digo que si hace un trabajo mal o le toca algo indebido a mi hija, usted sufriera un castigo tan horrible que deseara la muerte -dijo el emperador algo serio y James asintió-

Bien primera orden quiero que vayas con mi mayordomo Grell y me traigas algo de comer espero algo dulce

Entendido -dijo James algo molesto-

Se dice "si señorita" -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, James asintió algo molesto, se retiró siguiendo a Karin rumbo a la cocina-

No puedo creerlo, maldita sea mi suerte, odio mi vida de verdad -dijo James molesto- se supone que debo estar aquí para una gran misión no para ser el sirviente de una niña ¿cómo renunció?

Yo que usted tomaría las cosas con calma sé que puede ser un poco insoportable pero es una buena chica -dijo Karin calmada, los dos siguieron caminando hasta entrar a la cocina-

Así pues yo creo que odio a esa chica -dijo James molesto, entró a la cocina y vio a un lobo macho de pelo rojizo en la cabeza con pelo blanco en la cara, el pelo de su cabeza era rojo intenso, sus ojos verdes usando unos anteojos sujetados con una cadena y por último usaba un traje de mayordomo, James de solo verlo se sonrojó un poco al confundirlo con una hembra, el lobo estaba limpiando un plato con un pedazo de tela hasta dejarlo limpio-

Grell ¿cómo va la limpieza de los platos? -dijo Karin calmada-

Voy tan rápido como puedo pero la señorita toma te como si su vida dependiera de eso -dijo el lobo llamado Grell, habló d una forma calmada pero parecía su tono de voz un poco suave- ¿tenemos un nuevo invitado?

Él es el nuevo mayordomo de la princesa -dijo Karin calmada-

Yo soy James Niu un gusto -dijo James sonriendo, se acercó al lobo y este le sonrió un poco-

Ah un gusto conocerlo joven James -dijo Grell sonriendo- descuiden ser el mayordomo de la princesa Ichihime es todo un honor y los niños son el futuro de todo el mundo

Si yo siempre digo que los niños son el mejor recurso y la esperanza del mundo -dijo James sonriendo- los amos y a la princesa

Pensé que odiaba a la princesa -dijo Karin confundida-

Pues ahora la amo así que no digas nada -dijo James sonriendo pegando su cara a la de Karin- bueno la princesa quiere un pastel o algo dulce -Grell asintió y comenzó servir un pedazo de pastel de chocolate-

Ala princesa le gustan los dulces -dijo Grell sonriendo- espero que esto la cálmate nada más le digo que tenga cuidado con la otra mucama llamada Kaka

¿Kaka? -dijo James confundido- ¿qué idiota se puede llamar así? -la puerta se abrió revelando a una gata montes de pelo café claro y ojos azules, vestida de mucama-

Esa idiota de ahí -dijo Grell sonriendo, la gata montes solo sonrió un poco molesta-

Oh Grell siempre es divertido escuchar tus chistes penosos y patéticos, igual que tu vida -dijo la gata sonriendo molesta- me llamo Carmen Consuela

Aaaa por eso el C. C. -dijo James sonriendo- buena broma Grell

Claro siempre es un placer burlarme de los seres extraños -dijo Grell sonriendo- como Kaka

Te romperé el cuello si dices algo pedazo de idiota -dijo Carmen molesta y los dos se comenzaron a gruñir un poco fuerte-

Bueno, bueno ya cálmense un poco todos aquí somos amigos -dijo James sonriendo y se colocó entre los dos- ya cálmense todo puede ser resuelto, Carmen de seguro eres una hermosa dama pero de seguro es tu forma de defenderte, todos tenemos ese instinto -tomó la mano de Carmen y la froto un poco haciendo que la gata se sonrojada un poco- y Grell solo no llegues a los pleitos no hay que lastimarnos en vano -James le tocó el hombro a Grell haciendo que se sonrojara un poco- bien gracias por el pastel tengo que atender a nuestras dulce señorita

¡¿Dónde está mi pastel?! -Ichihime gritó desde la sala del trono-

¡YA VOY BEBÉ FENÓMENO! -James grito con fuerza y algo molesto- perdón tengo que ir con la señorita -James tomo el pastel y sonrío nervioso- juro que si me sigue gritando le meteré este pastel por el trasero -salió de la cocina dejando a todos sorprendidos-

Que hombre...-dijeron Carmen y Grell suspirando sonrojados-

Si lo que olvide decirles sobre él es que es un Guardián -dijo Karin sonriendo-

¡¿Un Guardián?! ¡¿Aquí?! -gritó Carmen sorprendida- Me tengo que casar con el

¿Por qué? -dijo Grell sorprendido- dudo mucho que le gusten las muere que antes fueron hombre y que tengas más de cuarenta

Tu no hables señorito -dijo Carmen molesta- yo si soy todo una mujer no como otros que solo lo tienen pequeño -Carmen se reía un poco-

Pues tal vez es el tamaño que todo hombre tiene al verla sin ropa calor si es qué hay algún hombre que se atreva a llevarla a la cama -dijo Grell sonriendo y Carmen se quedó callado- ¿pero qué cosas digo? Por supuesto que ninguno -Grell se fue riendo cargando una bandeja con te dejando a Carmen molesta-

Hay me la voy a vengar -dijo Carmen molesta-

Ya caíste en su juego -dijo Karin sonriendo- pero hay una razón importante de porque escogieron al señor James para esto

¿Cuál es la razón? -dijo Carmen confundida-

Dicen que es el único del equipo que no es genuinamente macho -dijo Karin sonriendo y Carmen solo movió la cabeza confundida- a lo que me refiero es que a él le gusta lo mismo que Grell, el busca lo mismo que toda mujer quiere tener de un macho, eso y que le den en la noche -Carmen se quedó sorprendida un momento y no dijo nada más-

Bueno espero que no sea chueco porque si no yo lo compongo -dijo Carmen sonriendo- créeme una noche conmigo y lo convertiré en un verdadero macho -chasqueo los dedos sonriendo- así de rápido

Ya lo veremos -dijo Karin sonriendo- pero sigo pensando que le gustan los hombres veremos cómo reacciona el resto del día -durante toda la tarde James tuvo que ser el mayordomo de la princesa, James le tuvo que dar una masaje a la princesa, James estaba en la habitación de la princesa, en el centro de la habitación estaba una cama de masajes, la princesa estaba usando una bata al entrar al cuarto-

Hay bien James comienza con el masaje tengo un nudo en la cintura -dijo Ichihime calmada, James tenía una toalla en las manos y la princesa solo se quitó la bata dejando a James sorprendido, la cubrió notando que no usaba ropa solo la toalla- bien comienza con la cintura y luego ve a los muslos

¿A qué se debe que tenga nudos? -dijo James confundido- ¿qué es lo que hizo?

Sentarme en mi trono a estudiar las leyes de nuevo -dijo Ichihime un poco molesta, James comenzó a con el masaje a su cintura, frotaba la piel con sus manos mientras ejercía presión- hay James...tienes manos de machote...que fuerte -Ichihime soltó un poco de gemidos al sentir la presión en su espalda- si ahora un poco más abajo -James se quedó confundido al ver que estaba acercándose a la cola de Ichihime-

Está bien -dijo James nervioso, se acercó un poco a la cola y comenzó a masajear en la parte de la cintura de la princesa, estaba masajeando un poco fuerte mientras Ichihime soltaba unos gemidos algo extraño y James se sonrojaba-

Ah...ah... si James...más duro...-dijo Ichihime entre gemidos- hay, hay más duro...has que la espalda se me componga -James siguió aplicando más fuerza y la princesa soltaba un poco más de gemidos- si...si hay qué manos

Si ¿te gusta verdad? -dijo James sonriendo-

Hay James...-dijo Ichihime entre gemidos-

Si di mi nombre -dijo James sonriendo un poco nervioso-

Ahora te toca más bajo -dijo Ichihime un poco molesta y James se quedó confundido- vamos tócame más abajo

¿Más abajo señorita? -dijo James confundido- pero es que más...abajo...yo me comprometo -Ichihime no le dijo nada solo le sujetó las manos y se las puso en su trasero dejando a James sorprendido quedando con la boca abierta-

Quiero que toques mi trasero un poco -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y James solo le estaba masajeando el trasero a Ichihime haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito- ¡Sí! ¡Hay pégame! ¡Pégame ya! -James solo levanto la mano y le dio un golpe al trasero- ¡Hay! -el golpe había sido tan fuerte que terminó rompiendo la cama de masajes con el cuerpo de la princesa y James quedo con las manos en la boca por la sorpresa- hay sí...que rico...pero ahora siento dolor -Ichihime estaba dentro de la mesa quejándose de dolor-

Más tarde James tuvo que poder los arbustos el solo con un par de tijeras mientras Ichihime estaba viéndolo desde la entrada principal, James estaba cortando un poco de un árbol y dejó la forma de un caballo-

Impresionante ¿cómo lo hiciste? -dijo Carmen sorprendida-

Use mis poderes -dijo James calmado y bajo de la escalera calmando- ¿cómo le va a Grell?

A ese -dijo Carmen algo molesta y James solo se confundió- bueno está podando de su lado pero él no es tan bueno como tú -Carmen le gallo el hombro derecho un poco y James sonrío nervioso-

Listo ya termine ¿qué les parece? -dijo Grell sonriendo, todos voltearon a verlo y cuando vieron él había hecho calaveras en los arbustos, todos tenían la forma de calaveras-

¡No Grell! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! -gritó Carmen sorprendida- ¡Hiciste calaveras tenías que hacer animales! -Grell solo volteo y grito sujetándose las mejillas, sorprendido-

¡Hay no! ¡¿Pero que hice?! -Grell gritó sorprendido- ¡Esto es una vergüenza y para pagar por esto pagaré con mi vida! -colocó una soga en el cuello del caballo de arbusto de James y se subió a la escalera para colocarse la soga al cuello- ¡Pagaré con mi vida!

¡Espera Grell no hagas locuras! -gritó James nervioso y sujeto a Grell de las piernas para evitar je se hiciera daño-

Déjalo eso es lo que espero -dijo Carmen sonriendo-

No digas locuras Carmen -dijo James nervioso, Ichihime sonrió y se acercó a l escalera mientras James trataba de bajar a Grell, Ichihime quito la escalera y Grell cayó quedando sujetado de la cuerda mientras se ahorcaba un poco hasta ponerse pálido- ¡Grell! -después de grito James termino sujetando a Grell de sus piernas y le comenzó a dar vuelas en la soga, los dos estaban colgando hasta que la soga se rompió y Grell cayó encima de James quedando encima de él, los dos estaban acostados y Grell estaba encima cerca de los labios de James-

Un hola -dijo Grell sonriendo, James solo sonrió un poco- ¿qué sucede?

Creo que necesito respiración de boca a boca -dijo James sonriendo, Ichihime se sonrojó y se acercó interesada en verlos mientras Carmen solo se acercó a mirar, Grell se sonrojó un poco, solo se acercó y le dio un beso a James mientras él se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, James le respondió el beso mientras Ichihime estaba sangrando por la nariz y Carmen se la limpio un poco, después de un rato James estaba sonriendo sentado en la habitación de Karin la mucama-

Ah estoy tan feliz -dijo James sonriendo- jamás me había sentido así

Me alegro que te guste tu estancia aquí -dijo Karin sonriendo, tenía una cama elegante y acolchonada, un ropero grande donde ella podía cambiarse también- ¿cómo te sientes al servir a la princesa y pasar tiempo con Grell?

Sigo odiando a la princesa pero no se conocer a Grell es muy bueno -dijo James sonriendo- oye y ¿porque le dicen Grell? ¿Es diminutivo de algo?

No, así es su nombre -dijo Karin sonriendo, salió de su ropero mostrando que tenía los senos expuestos y usaba un pantalón ajustado, James se quedó sorprendido y sonrojado- sabes Grell ha esperado a un macho con sus gustos, que bueno que llegaste James

Si...claro… ¿qué estás haciendo? -dijo James nervioso-

Quiero que me digas algo sobre mi ropa, ya sabes los que son como tú a veces pueden tener un buen ojo para el gusto -dijo Karin sonriendo, James se quedó confundido, volvió entrar y mostró una camisa azul de bordes blancos- ¿qué opinas de está? Es bonita pero no se de los bordes creo que me hace lucir algo madura

Yo digo...que luce...bien esos...lucen bien -dijo James nervioso-

¿Por qué estás nervioso? -dijo Karin confundida- no debes estar nervioso es normal que una hembra y su amigo homosexual puedan convivir

¿Amigo homosexual? -dijo James confundido- ¿de quién hablas?

Pues de ti -dijo Karin sonriendo- por eso te contrataron, porque tú no tienes gustos por las mujeres -James se quedó sorprendido- eso fue lo que dijo la señorita Bianca o mejor dicho señora Bianca con es panza tan grande lógico se caso

Aguarde...yo…no...yo no soy de esos -dijo James confundido- yo soy normal soy genuino

¿No eres homosexual? -dijo Karin nerviosa y James negó con la cabeza- creo que eso explica un par de cosas haber hagamos un par de pruebas ¿qué te gusta hacer cantar o bailar?

Prefiero cantar -dijo James nervioso-

Eso es un punto contra ti -dijo Karin sonriendo colocando las manos en sus caderas mostrando más sus senos- Bien ¿qué opinas de este? -mostró una blusa plateada-

Ah...creo que...debería ponérselo...-dijo James sonriendo sonrojado levemente-

¿Por qué? -dijo Karin confundida- esto aplasta mucho mi…. ¡Kyaaaaa! -gritó sorprendida y se cubrió el busco con las manos- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! -se estaba colocando la camisa pero tenía problemas- ¡¿Por qué no dijo nada?!

Perdón es que...me quede viendo...-dijo James nervioso-

¡Sabes también tengo mis dudas sobre ti! -Karin gritó nerviosa, se puso la camisa pero su cabeza quedó atorada y sus brazos levantados y sin moverse- ¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! ¡Me atore ayúdame!

Tranquila Karin te ayudaré a ponértelo -dijo James nervioso, sujeto la camisa y trato de ponérselo de nuevo a Karin, Grell pasó por la puerta y se quedó viendo la escena, James trataba de ponerle la camisa a Karin pero tenía problemas-

¡No lo rompas! ¡No lo rompas! -gritó Karin nerviosa, Grell estaba viendo todo sujetando el marco de la puerta, solo se retiró un momento dejando a James y a Karin peleando contra la ropa de Karin que se había atorado- ¡tengo mucho calor!

No puedo hacerlo si estás de pie -dijo James nervioso, Grell volvió y vio de nuevo sujetando el marco de la puerta- ya se acuéstese en la cama -James empujó a Karin en la cama y la dejo acostada, James se quedó encima de ella, forcejeo un poco y le quitó la camisa a Karin, cuando terminó vio a la puerta y Karin también notando a Grell, Grell solo sonrió un poco viendo a los dos-

Le trabajo gratis un año si me deja contarle esto a Carmen -dijo Grell sonriendo, los dos se sonrojaron, a la mañana siguiente Grell estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel- el hizo esto y ella luego dijo aquello -siguió escribiendo, hasta que Carmen entro al cuarto-

Sabe me da mucho gusto que James se rige en mí, pronto podría ser una duquesa o toda una reina si lo pesco -dijo Carmen sonriendo- ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan extraña?

Lo que pasa es que ayer vi algo qué pasó en el cuarto de Karin entre ella y un hombre -dijo Grell sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Carmen grito sorprendida- hay cuenta, cuenta quiero saber

No, no es posible prometí que no diría nada -dijo Grell sonriendo- lea esto -le dio el pedazo de papel, Carmen lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo, su sonrisa se fue deshaciendo hasta que quedó una de amargura-

¡¿Por qué?! -Carmen grito triste y pego su cabeza y cara a la mesa- me quiero morir...

No, no -dijo Grell calmado y tomo un cuchillo- no haga ninguna locura -se lo dejo cerca y Carmen lo tomo al retirarse, por la entrada entró James sonriendo-

Hola Carmen -dijo James sonriendo-

¡Animal! -gritó Carmen molesta y James se quedó sorprendido un momento-

Grell -dijo James calmado-

James -dijo Grell sonriendo-

¿Le dijiste a Carmen lo qué pasó ayer en el cuarto de Karin? -dijo James calmado-

No, tú me dijiste que no -dijo Grell sonriendo haciendo una cara de gentileza- por cierto creo que ya sabes porque te contrataron para ser el mayordomo

Bueno si pero jamás pensé que Bianca me metería en este tipo de problema -dijo James nervioso- le diría un par de cosas si ella no fuera más fuerte que yo...si no fuera una hembra y si no tuviera su asunto delicado -Grell solo lo vio confundido un momento- bueno si le diría algo feo

Ajá lo que tú digas guapo -dijo Grell sonriendo- pero sabes yo te acepto como eres

Gracias Grell eres la única que es amable conmigo -dijo James sonriendo-

¿La única? -dijo Grell confundido- ah ya se mira creo que cometiste un error yo…verás...

James Grell su majestad los quiere ver en la sala del trono -dijo Karin calmada por la puerta principal, los dos asintieron y la siguieron mientras Karin solo se sonrojó al ver a James y desvío la mirada mientras James solo asintió y se fue caminando, en la sala del trono estaba Ichihime y el Emperador sentados en sus tronos mientras James, Karin, Grell y Carmen estaban frente a ellos-

Su majestad ya estamos aquí como quería -dijo James sonriendo-

James Karin me ha dicho que eres normal, que te gustan las hembras -dijo el Emperador serio- te contraté porque pensé que no serías un macho deseoso y lujurioso que deseaba hacerle algo malo a mi hija

Con todo respeto su majestad yo jamás le haría algo malo a la princesa lo juro -dijo James calmado- además ella es una niña yo un adulto, jamás le haría algo daño

Entiendo -dijo el Emperador serio- pero igual no puedo dejarte ir así nada más, pienso que sería bueno que te enfrentes a mi campeón a cambio de tu vida

¿A cambio de mi vida? -dijo James nervioso- ¿por qué a cambio de mi vida?

Tocaste a mi hija de forma indebida cuando le estás dando un masaje, también te hiciste pasar por un mayordomo adicto a los músculos, me negaste eso es imperdonable -dijo el Emperador muy molesto y James se quedó sorprendido-

Está más insultado que le haya engañado qué hay tocado a su hija que Emperador más estúpido -pensó James nervioso- espere ¿su campeón? ¿Quién es su campeón?

Vaya, vaya, vaya así que ahora tengo que pelear contra James -dijo Grell sonriendo, se levantó y se vio cubierto de una energía carmesí- bueno su majestad me suena bien para mi

¿Grell? ¿Grell es el campeón? -dijo James confundido, Grell se reía un poco y creo una guadaña de hija roja con un mango de color plateado- ¡¿Qué es eso?! -gritó sorprendido al ver la guadaña y más cuando la apuntaron a su zona íntima-

Lamento que me vieras en está forma querido James, pero soy conocido como el mayordomo de la muerte -dijo Grell sonriendo- y tú eres mi presa ahora

¡¿Que?! -James grito sorprendido- ¡¿Porque la linda Grell se convirtió en esto?! -gritó llorando un poco a mares-

Eso es lo que queríamos explicarte Grell no es una chica, es un chico -dijo Karin calmada y James se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso- si verás Grell es un chico que le gustan los chicos igual que a ti -James solo se quedó arrodillado en el suelo con una aura morada rodeándolo-

Que...que...que cosas más horribles...he escuchado...por favor mátenme por piedad -dijo James deprimido y una será morada-

No hay que llegar a tales extremos además me gustó mucho el beso que me diste -dijo Grell sonriendo y James tuvo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo-

Bien basta a de juegos las reglas son sencillas James para salvar tu vida, y el poco honor que te queda deberías enfrentarte a Grell mi Guerrero más fuerte -dijo el Emperador calmado- si tú lo derrotas podrás irte y todo lo que le hiciste a mi hija será olvidado, pero si pierdes sufrirás el peor de los castigos

¿Cuál es ese castigo? -dijo James asusto-

Pondremos a una tarántula venenosa justo encima de tus genitales y te los morderá, las tres partes -dijo el emperador sonriendo-

Prefiero...pelear...por mi vida -dijo James nervioso, en solo unos minutos más tarde James y Grell estaba afuera de frente mientras los demás estaban de espectadores esperando la pelea-

Vaya tengo que admitir que eres un hombre muy valiente James -dijo Grell sonriendo- prefieres enfrentar mi guadaña a dejar que un insecto te de una mordidita bueno con gusto de haré pedazos -giró la guadaña mientras James estaba sudando un poco- pero primero te diré que mi cuerpo se ha aflojado por la falta de ejercicio, así que haré un poco de calentamiento con...ti...go amor -Grell le guiñó un ojo y le mando un beso a James el cual solo tuvo un fuerte escalofrío por todo su cuerpo mientras su pelo se erizaba en puntas-

Bueno esto probará si es digno de ser un buen Guardián para la familia real o para el mundo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

Karin tocó un gong y Grell avanzó corriendo, James se quedó en guardia pero Grell apareció detrás de él y lanzó un corte vertical con su guadaña, se liberó una onda de energía roja carmesí, James solo grito recibiendo el ataque directo, James se dio la vuelta pero Grell estaba por cortarle el cuello con la hoja, se agachó esquivando el ataque, James solo salto y se alejó un poco, Grell sonrió y se lamió un poco los labios-

Rayos es más fuerte de lo que pensé -dijo James sonriendo- bien, ¡Hierve mi poder! -James grito y expulsó una energía verde oscura pasando a su Modo Guardián- ¡Modo Guardián!

Oh que interesante, finalmente veo a un Guardián en su Modo más fuerte -dijo Grell sonriendo- no te ofendas pero pensé que serías más fuerte, ahora veo porque te dan el título del Guardián más débil

Ya veremos quién es el más débil -dijo James molesto, avanzó corriendo y Grell también avanzó corriendo, Grell gritó sonriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal, James levanto los brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos, forcejo un poco quedando un poco hundido en el suelo, James grito y dio un pisotón al suelo liberando una roca, Grell solo salto esquivando una roca, James le dio un golpe a la roca y la destruyo, los fragmentos de la roca avanzaron hacia Grell el cual solo giró su guadaña destruyendo las rocas, James apareció a su derecha y lanzó un golpe soltando un viento amarillo, Grell fue golpeado por el viento y alejado, Grell solo cayó de pie en el suelo-  
Vaya muy buen golpe tal vez no seas tan debió como dijo la señorita Bianca -dijo Grell sonriendo-

Te lo demostraré -dijo James un poco molesto, los dos volvieron a avanzar, Grell giró su guadaña y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía carmesí, James salto esquivando el ataque y cayó en picada dándole una patada a Grell directo en el pecho, Grell solo se quejó y fue lanzando contra un muro, Grell se quejó un poco y quedo de pie mientras frotaba su espalda, James apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en la cara, Grell se quejó pero James siguió golpeándolo en la cara, le dio dos golpes en la cara y un golpe al estómago, Grell se siguió quejando mientras James lo seguía golpeando hasta que le dio un golpe más fuerte liberando un fuego verdad, James respiro un poco agitado y se alejó saltando-

Creo que yo gane -dijo James un poco cansado-

No deberías precipitarte por eso -dijo el emperador sonriendo, James se confundió pero cuando se dio la vuelta James recibió un corte en el pecho en forma diagonal, James solo se quejó y cayó de rodillas sujetando su pecho tratando de contener la sangre-

Vaya, vaya, creo que me sacaste un poco la quijada -dijo Grell tallando su mentón con los lentes fotos y un poco de sangre en la nariz- y me rompiste un par de dientes -movió la boca y escupió un par de sus muelas al suelo dejando a James sorprendido, parte de su cara estaba un poco herida, James contuvo la hemorragia con su energía y se levantó- vaya eres el primero que sobrevive a un corte mío, ah...aaaaa me pones la piel de gallina -Grell se abrazó a si mismo sonriendo- ¡Si me dieras un hijo tuyo definitivamente le daría a luz!

Por favor cállate es repugnante -dijo James nervioso y un poco asqueado- pero también no he dado lo máximo de mi así que prepárate

Bien hazlo quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar el Guardián más débil -dijo Grell sonriendo y se quedó en guardia-

 _¿El más débil? ¿Por qué me sigue llamando así?_ -pensó James molesto, avanzó corriendo y apareció a la derecha de Grell, lanzó un golpe pero Grell solo puso la hoja de la guadaña frente a él deteniendo el golpe, le giró y le dio un golpe horizontal en la cabeza tirando a James al suelo, Grell vivo su guadaña y lanzó un corte vertical, James rodo por el suelo esquivando el ataque, Grell volvió a lanzar tres cortes más y James giro esquivando los ataques, golpeó el suelo con la mano y del suelo salieron tres torrentes de agua que golpearon a Grell y lo empujaron un poco- _Izanamy me dijo que mi otro yo había alcanzado un nivel superior entre los Guardianes, si somos exactamente el mismo entonces ¿por qué no encuentro mi propio nivel Maestro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ -pensó James algo frenético y nervioso-

¡Ya te quedaste callado! ¡Muere! -Grell gritó riendo, saltó y lanzó un corte en diagonal, James grito y sujeto el mango del arma con una mano, la hoja estaba cerca de su cabeza- ¿qué pasa?

Dices que soy débil...puede que sí...lo sea comparación de Izanamy, Po o Bianca...todos ellos han tenido momentos difíciles…no los puedo culpar...-dijo James sonriendo- todo pasó y termino contigo y conmigo a solas para terminar dándome cuenta de que yo soy fuerte a mi manera -el cuerpo de James brillo con energía dorada y verde, sus ojos pasaron a ser rojos y su cuerpo brillo con más intensidad- ¡Ahora puedo golpearte con toda mi fuerza! -James le dio un golpe a Grell en el estómago y lo levanto en el aire- ¡Furia ascendente! -estiro los brazos y liberó un torbellino dorado golpeando directamente a Grell en el cuerpo, Grell solo grito siendo elevado en el aire hasta que cayó girando dejando un agujero en el suelo, James se detuvo y volvió a la normalidad para ver sus manos-

Vaya ¿qué pasó? -dijo James sorprendido-

Parece que encontraste parte de tu nivel maestro -dijo Karin sonriendo- bien puedes irte

¿Que dices? -dijo James confundido-

Otra razón por la que te llamamos fue porque la señorita Bianca nos pidió que te ayudáramos un poco a liberar ese nivel maestro, creyó que enfrentando al campeón del emperador te ayudaría -dijo Karin sonriendo- así que planeamos esto pensando que ayudaría

Gracias por todo -dijo James sonriendo, después de eso James estaba sentado en el escalón de la entrada principal del palacio del Rayo- y así fue como pasó, gracias por ayudarme pero aún no la liberó

Si pensé que te sería de ayuda -dijo Bianca sonriendo, ella estaba caminando detrás de él- te traería algo de té pero ya sabes que no puedo

Si y lo siento -dijo James sonriendo, se levantó y se acercó a ella- bueno ¿cómo te sientes?

Bueno ¿cómo se sienten? -Bianca sonrío y froto su vientre el cual estaba algo grande debido a un embarazo- vaya y pensar que tienes tres meses de embarazo

Es normal las tigresas damos a luz en casi cien días -dijo Bianca sonriendo- cuando Iza me vea le diré ja tú tienes el anillo loba pero yo tengo El Niño boom -movió palos puños al aire sonriendo y James solo hizo una mueca-

Ya veo que nunca cambias gordis -dijo James sonriendo-

Aún hay algo que me pregunto y esos es ¿en dónde estará Luck? -dijo Bianca calmada, en algún lugar de China Luck estaba caminando el solo-


	140. Chapter 140

_**En busca de un bebé**_

Ha pasado una semana desde la boda en Japón, en China Bianca estaba hablando con James, pero Bianca no paraba de reír n todo lo qué le pasó a James-

Aún no puedo creer todo lo que pasaste -dijo Bianca sonriendo, James solo asintió un poco nervioso- y este Grell ¿qué intensiones tiene contigo? ¿Son novios ahora? -Bianca soltó una ligera risa-

Si...si muy graciosa...-dijo James nervioso- no lo he vuelto a ver

Ah qué pena -dijo Bianca sonriendo- hacen tan linda pareja, cuando lo vi me encanto para ti jajaja hay espera ¿quién es la mujer? ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? Jajaja oh tu trasero sí que sufriría mucho jajajaja -James se estaba sintiendo algo insultado pero Bianca no paraba de reír-

Ah sí claro ríete ahora gorda -dijo James algo molesto pero Bianca le sujetó del cuello con la cola- hay...Bianca...no me ahogues...

Si hay algo que nunca debes hacer es decirle a una mujer gorda -dijo Bianca molesta- llevo un bebé en mi interior por dios -se frotó el vientre un poco- con razón no tienes novia James no tienes tacto con las mujeres

Lo siento...ah...no...puedo...-James se estaba ahogando un poco, Bianca lo soltó y James respiro a gusto - sentía que moría

Descuida te haré sufrir un poco más -dijo Bianca sonriendo- ¡Ming tráeme un puñal y una naranja por favor! -de un lado salió Ming corriendo cargando una naranja y un cuchillo-

Aquí tienes ¿tú y el bebé quieren algo más? -dijo Ming sonriendo-

Hay mira que tonta soy te pide un puñal cuando ya tengo uno aquí y más grande -dijo Bianca riendo un poco viendo a James el cual estaba molesto y suspiro mientras Ming se reía un poco-

Ajaja claro que risa -dijo James algo ofendido- ¿y él o ella cuando nace?

Hay James esto podría tomar otros diez días, un mes a lo mucho -dijo Ming sonriendo y Bianca asintió cuando ella se quedó quieta un momento viendo al vacío- pero todo está seguro, tenemos al doctor seleccionado, la maestra Wen tiene una lista de nombres si es niña y una lista de nombre si es niño -Bianca estaba viendo a los lados y dejó la naranja a un lado y se tocó el estómago-

¿Qué hay de Izanamy? ¿Cómo lo tomo la maestra Wen? -dijo James calmado-

Al principio ella se enojó como nunca -dijo Ming calmada- dijo que quería matar al Guerrero del Sol pero si lo hacía podría ser reducida a cenizas y dejó la idea de lado -Bianca sintió algo húmedo en sus piernas y se tocó más el estómago respirando un poco agitada-

Ming...-Bianca llamó a su amiga-

Espérame estoy contando algo -dijo Ming sonriendo- entonces le dio a Bianca el sermón de su vida, dijo que no podía ser madre soltera por eso después de que el bebé nazca irán a Japón directamente con el Guerrero del Sol -James estaba asintiendo sonriendo-

Ming...James...yo...-Bianca los trato de llamar pero ellos no le hacían caso-

Espera Bianca -dijo James sonriendo- vaya el Guerrero del Sol está en problemas he escuchado que la maestra Wen es muy peligrosa cuando está molesta, ¿y si yo me caso con Bianca?

Ja ¿tú? Pero si eres homosexual el niño al crecer se haría preguntas como...-dijo Ming sonriendo mientras Bianca parecía asustada y respiraba un poco agitada- "Mami ¿por qué papá se está besando con ese señor musculoso?" Jajajaja

Muchachos...-Bianca los llamo un poco más alto-

Ahora no -dijo Ming sonriendo- vamos admítelo eres gracioso

No...soy blanco de bromas -dijo James nervioso- pero tú eres una fácil

¡¿Fácil?! -Ming gritó sorprendida- ¡No te lo creas! Te romperé los dientes si lo vuelves a decir

¡Quiero ver que lo intentes cara de mantequilla! -James grito sonriendo-

¡Muchachos! -Bianca grito molesta-

¿Que? -dijeron los dos molestos-

Creo que entre él labor de parto -dijo Bianca sería, Ming se quedó sorprendida y congelada-

Interesante ¿y cómo piensas partir esa labor? -dijo James moviéndola cabeza interesado mientras Ming se golpeó la cara-

Quiere decir que va a tener al bebé ya -dijo Ming sería- ¡Hay no! ¡El bebé ya viene! -Ming gritó asustada mientras Bianca estaba respirando agitada y nerviosa- ok, ok que no panda el cunico tenemos que llevarte a la clínica y evitarte un ambiente sin estrés -minutos más tarde Bianca estaba gritando un poco acostada en una cama de hospital-

Siento que me partes...-dijo Bianca adolorida hasta que el dolor pasó un rato- lo irónico es lo mismo que le dije a su padre cuando engendramos al cachorro -James solo levanto las orejas él estaba a su lado algo asustado- hay este niño es difícil de mantener quieto, es como si no quisiera salir de su lugar especial...un momento...

Me suena a ti -dijo James sonriendo nervioso pero Bianca le tenía una mirada algo fea- hay espero que ese niño no tenga tu mirada, siento que perforas mi alma con esos ojos

Mejor ve y tráeme a la enferma para que me drogue -dijo Bianca molesta- hay aquí viene otra...otra James dame tu mano...-James tomó la mano de Bianca y Bianca grito un poco sujetando la mano de James-

¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡Mami me rompes! -James grito con fuerza mientras Bianca aguantaba el dolor y luego se calmó- hay Bianca me la vas a romper

Si lo mismo dijo su padre -dijo Bianca sonriendo- hay James...-Bianca estaba un poco preocupada- quiero que veas allá abajo creo que siento la cabeza

Hay cruza las piernas, cruza las piernas -dijo James nervioso, le sujetó las piernas a Bianca y se las cruzo-

¡James mi madre no está has algo! ¡Tonto! -Bianca grito molesta-

Pero...es que...pero es que...hay bese a un tipo raro -dijo James llorando de forma extraña- muy bien, muy bien vamos a ver -le levantó la falda de la bata y se quedó helado-

¿Cómo va? -dijo Bianca nervioso-

Hay...mier...coles -James cayo de lado desmayado y se quedó tirado en el suelo-

El estrés se incrementó...-dijo Bianca cansada, más tarde en la sala estaban Wen y los compañeros de Bianca rodeándola- ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!

Estamos aquí por qué nos preocupas -dijo San calmado- tranquila te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

Descuida sé qué hacer en este caso de emergencia -dijo Wings sonriendo- ahora respira y expulsa aire de forma lenta

Eso es lo que hago desde hace media hora -dijo Bianca molesta-

Esto es algo importante en la vida, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hubo un bebé en el palacio...esperen...no nunca hubo un bebé -dijo Bult sonriendo- vamos a ver cómo vamos por aquí

Aléjate de mi lugar especial Bult -dijo Bianca molesta- o podrías terminar como James en el suelo

Ha yo y más resistente que el señorito aquí tirado -dijo Bult sonriendo, levantó la falda de Bianca y se quedó helado- me quiero volver gay...-Bult cayó al suelo desmayado –

¡Ah ya me canse! ¡Todos largo! ¡Es mi hija y yo la cuidaré! -Wen gritó molesta- ¡San llévate a esos dos! -San asintió y sujeto a Bult y a James de los pies y se los llevó arrastrándolos por el suelo- ahora hija ¿quieres algo?

Quiero que tú hagas esto mama -dijo Bianca asustada- mama tengo miedo

Tranquila hija -dijo Wen sonriendo- todo estará bien y cuando menos te des cuenta todo habrá pasado rápido

Eso espero...pero quito tanta droga que parezca...Blanquita en el mundo de los diamantes -dijo Bianca asustada, en cuestión de una hora había un par de enfermeras felinas atendiendo a Bianca- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Esto me mata!

Y tú decías que hacer el amor era divertido -dijo Wen sonriendo- esto es lo que pasa -Bianca rugió con fuerza y sujeto la camisa de Wen- hay bebe tranquila, tranquila hija

Ya viene, ya viene le veo la cabeza -dijo una de las enfermeras- sigue Bianca tú puedes

¡Aaaaa! ¡Tiene los hombros de su padre! -Bianca grito un poco fuerte- ¡Tiene las caderas de mi madre! ¡Enormes!

No estoy tan nalgona -dijo Wen nerviosa- ¿o sí? -se vio el trasero un poco-

¡Ya está aquí! ¡Ya está aquí! -gritó una de las felinas sonriendo, Bianca solo respiro cansada y se relajó pero en eso escucho el llanto de un bebé, cuando levanto la cabeza vio a una de las enfermeras limpiando algo de pelo blanco, lo envolvió en una manta y lo llevo con ella-

¿Qué es? -dijo Bianca preocupada- ¿cómo es?

Es un niño -dijo la enfermera sonriendo- mira es hora de conocer a mami -la enfermera le dio su bebé a Bianca y ella se quedó sorprendida, en los brazos tenía a un tigre, un pequeño tigre blanco donde se veían pequeñas marcas rojizas como las suyas, el bebé estaba llorando un poco fuerte-

Hola bebe, hola hijo -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Oh hija...es hermoso...-dijo Wen sonriendo y llorando un poco mientras Bianca le daba un beso a su bebé en la frente para que se calmara, más tarde todos sus amigos estaban viendo al bebé hasta Boa estaba presente-

Es hermoso...es un tigre hermoso -dijo Ming sonriendo llorando un poco- podría comerlo

Quítalo de Ming ya -dijo Bianca molesta, Wen asintió y se lo quitó a Ming-

¿Y cómo se llama? -dijo San sonriendo- podría sugerirte San jr.

No, no, creo que como es mitad Japonés creo que lo llamara Tora -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

¿Tora? ¿Qué significa eso? -dijo Bult confundido-

Tora significa tigre en japonés -dijo Boa sonriendo- buen nombre Bianca

Si una vez que me sienta bien llevaré a Tora a ver a su padre -dijo Bianca sonriendo, los demás estaban sonriendo emocionados por el bebé, pero mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade, Víbora, Mantis, Mono, Grulla y Shifu estaban sonrojados escuchando el sonido de un golpeo de algo húmedo y carne, Hinata por su lado tenía orejeras de invierno en las orejas para no escuchar nada-

Así...que todo este tiempo...no se han puesto a entrenar -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

De veras que no han parado desde que llegaron de Japón...-dijo Mantis rojo de la vergüenza-

Podrían...parar de vez en cuando...esto me hace sentir muy incómodo...-dijo Grulla nervioso-

¡A ver, a ver! ¡¿Qué clase de palacio es este?! ¡Esto parece el palacio del placer! -Mono gritó algo nervioso-

Esto es normal cuando las parejas quieren tener un bebé -dijo Shifu serio pero aún rojo de toda la cara- así que debemos aguantar un poco -la puerta se abrió revelando a Po sudando, cansado y parecía que iba a morir- ¡Po! ¡¿Que te pasó?! -Shifu se acercó corriendo para ver a Po caer al suelo respirando agitado-

Trate...de...trate...de hacer...un bebé...dieciséis veces...-dijo Po cansado- no quedo satisfecha -Po solo se quedó con la cara pegada al suelo mientras Shifu trataba de hacerlo despertar-

Hola...buenos días...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo con la ropa mal arreglada, el pelo mojado en sudor y el cuerpo rojo-

En realidad ya son las cuatro de la tarde -dijo Víbora nerviosa- ¿estás bien?

Si, si, si lo estoy, estoy más que bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno voy a descansar en lo que digamos los peces...buscan su sitio -todos se quedaron confundido y luego Tigresa se quedó acostada en el suelo-

Esto no va ser bueno -dijo Víbora nerviosa, después de un tiempo Víbora estaba hablando con Iza en el palacio mientras compartían una taza de té- gracias por venir

Descuida han pasado ya tres meses desde la boda, ya pasó la luna de miel -dijo Iza sonriendo- ahora los dos tenemos deberes

¿Cómo le va a tu esposo en el ámbito de la paternidad? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno digamos que ser padre de niños le es natural, los hace reír pero cuando ja se cansa...ni los puede soportar -dijo Iza sonriendo, en Japón Izanamy estaba dormido en el cuarto que compartía con Iza, la puerta se abrió y se vieron dos cosas de cachorros, Hanabi e Isaac habían entrado a la habitación, los dos se acercaron al Guerrero dormido-

Uno...dos...tres -dijeron los dos niños y saltaron a la cama cayendo encima de Izanamy, le cayeron justo en el estómago- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! -los dos niños estaban saltando en su estómago mientras Izanamy se quejaba un poco- ¡Despierta papá! -los cachorros gritaron y sujetaron algunos pelos de su pecho y se los arrancaron-

¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Debí haber tenido solo uno! -Izanamy gritó de dolor, regresando al palacio de Jade las hembras se estaban riendo un poco-

Bueno ¿puedes decirme porque me llamaste? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Bueno, como sabes desde hace meses Tigresa y Po han tratado de tener un bebé -dijo Víbora calmada- bueno han ocurrido muchas cosas

 _ **Víbora Pv-**_

 _Todo se remonta cuando Tigresa y Po trataron de tener de un bebé, estaban un poco asustados así que fueron con un especialista_ -Tigresa y Po estaban frente a un carnero el cual era un doctor, usaba su bata blanca y toda su oficina estaba limpia-

Bueno ¿hay posibilidad de tener un bebé antes del celo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Las posibilidades son pocas, pero pueden tratar, si su celo se retrasa o no empieza como es debido eso le dará la señal de que puede estar embarazada -dijo el doctor sonriendo- el patrón de pelo de ambos puede ser heredado por el cachorro -Tigresa y Po sonrieron complacidos-

 _Entonces lo hicieron paso un tiempo y ellos mantenían la fe_ -Tigresa y Po parecían un poco preocupados en su segunda visita-

Doctor tenemos algunas dudas de que nos podría estar pasando -dijo Po preocupado- lo hemos hecho regularmente y nada ha pasado, lo hicimos en nuestro cuarto, el cuarto de nuestro amigo Grulla, en el salón de los héroes, en el cuarto de Shifu, en el cuarto de la casa del señor Ping, en la cocina -el carnero estaba sorprendido y un poco incómodo- en su sala...-Tigresa le dio un codazo y Po se quedó callado- perdón en la cocina

Entiendo... ¿cuánto tiempo lo llevan intentado? -dijo el carnero nervioso-

Seis días -dijo Tigresa preocupada pero el carnero suspiro-

 _Entonces el tiempo siguió pero Po era el único que no se veía preocupado la preocupada era Tigresa, pasaron dos meses y pasó algo muy malo_

 _ **Fin del Víbora Pv**_

¿Algo malo? ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Iza confundida-

Bueno Tigresa creyó que estaba embarazada -dijo Víbora calmada- pero la verdad era que no, la pobre estuvo llorando por días hasta que finalmente volvió a montar a Po

Espera, ¿cómo es eso de que creyó estar embarazada? -dijo Iza confundida-

 _ **Víbora Pv**_

Todo comenzó hace un mes exactamente -en medio del bosque los cinco furiosos y Tigresa estaban caminando sujetando a varios ladrones con cadenas- _Acabamos de capturar a unos bandidos cuando Tigresa comenzó a sentirse mal_

Hay chicos no me siento muy bien -dijo Tigresa sujetándose el estómago-

¿Qué tienes? -dijo Po preocupado-

Solo son nauseas, pero aguantare un poco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, unos metros después estaba vomitando detrás de un árbol, cuando salió parecía cansada y un poco pálida- Po no creo que pueda continuar por un rato ¿me puedes cargar?

Claro -dijo Po calmado, la cargo en sus dos brazos, todos estábamos preocupados, tardamos en regresar al palacio quizás en una hora o más, Po había dejado a Tigresa en su cuarto, ella estaba sentada en su cama cubierta por una sabana, todos estábamos en su cuarto esperando a que se sintiera mejor-

¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Algún te? -dije preocupada por ella-

Descuida Víbora estaré bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- querido ¿puedes salir un momento? También todos amigos -los machos sintieron y fueron saliendo- bien Víbora ¿sabes algo de medicina?

Bueno no mucho -dije calmada se me hacía un poco extraño que me preguntara algo así-

Bueno tengo unos síntomas, puede que no sea nada pero estoy nerviosa -dijo Tigresa parecía un poco asustada- yo tengo un retraso en mi celo, tengo tres días de retraso, también he tenido nauseas ayer y hoy pero esta es la primera vez que vomito -estaba sorprendida pero sabía cuál podría ser la respuesta-

Bien hay dos opciones...una...comiste algo raro...o -dije sonriendo un poco-

¿O? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, creo que se imaginaba lo mismo que yo-

Esta embarazada -dije sonriendo y Tigresa gritó sonriendo animada-

 _Las dos estábamos muy felices pero por dentro tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, y eso pasó, Tigresa y yo estábamos en su cuarto más tarde, la señora Suni están con nosotras tejiendo lo que parecía un suéter-_

Oh no puedo creer que mi hija por mi dará un nieto -dijo Suni sonriendo- espero que sea un lindo Tigre

Mamá también hay posibilidades de que sea un panda también -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Yo espero que se parezca a manos padres, un panda atrigado sería lindo -dije sonriendo, imaginarme a un panda anaranjado sería raro-

No, no, yo quiero que sea una niña y me sentiría más orgullosa si fuera una Tigresa como nosotras -dijo Suni de nuevo, ella me tenía un poco rata, solo por ser una Tigresa orgullosa de su raza era insoportable-

Si claro mama veremos qué sale -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta- bueno espero que todo salga bien -tallaba su vientre, la verdad ella era la más emocionada hasta que comenzó a quejarse- auh...u

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -dijimos Suni y yo ya nerviosas, mientras Tigresa se sujetaba el estómago-

Creo que...no lo sé...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa y se siguió quejando del dolor, nos asustamos y llamamos a una doctora, más tarde Tigresa estaba en la cama recostada con una bata como ropa, teníamos a una coneja como doctora-

Bien veamos qué tenemos -dijo la coneja sonriendo- ¿qué fue lo último que comió? ¿O que ha comido en todo el día?

Bueno hoy desayune un par de dumplings, luego tome un poco de agua, comí fideos, fideos con salsa picante, comí otro plata de fideos -dijo Tigresa calmada mientras la doctora estaba sorprendida un poco viéndola, y como no estaba comiendo mucho- luego comí un paquete de galletas, cinco dumplings más y un poco de arroz frito

Está bien...-dijo la doctora sorprendida- ¿algo más...?

Bueno mi mama vino hace poco así que tomamos té con unas galletas de chocolate, algo de pastel, galletas de mantequilla, chiles rellenos, rollos primavera y algo de arroz al curry -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las presentes estábamos sorprendidas, ¿cómo podía comer tanto y no engordar? Tal vez esa grasa se le iba años pechos que tenía y su trasero-

Vaya...eso sí es mucho...-dijo la doctora sorprendida- bueno té daré un vistazo -la doctora recostó a Tigresa en la cama mientras creaba fuego azul en sus manos y lo pasaba por todo su cuerpo sobre todo en el vientre de Tigresa, se quedó quita un momento y luego la dejo-

¿Pasa algo malo? -dije preocupada-

¿Pasa algo malo doctora? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- por favor dígame... ¿le pasó algo a mi bebe?

Oh...Tigresa lo siento -dijo la doctora algo preocupada, eso me asustó pero siento que había sido un golpe más fuerte para Tigresa, Tigresa se tapó la boca y se sentó-

Por favor dígame que no perdí al bebé -dijo Tigresa al borde del llanto-

Oh lo siento Tigresa pero no estabas embarazada -dijo la doctora calmada y las dos la vimos confundidas- parece que tu energía estaba desbordando un poco, veras cuando una hembra entra en el estado de maternidad, comienzan a producir un químico en el cuerpo, una energía tan potente que ayuda a los bebes a crecer, en tu caso tu energía fue tan grande que te dio un falso positivo, era como si tu energía se hubiera acumulado

Entonces... ¿de qué fue el dolor de estómago? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Fue acides y un gas por las cosas que comiste -dijo la doctora calmada mientras yo trataba de no reír- además han intentado reproducirse por mucho tiempo, eso calmo tu celo por un tiempo

Ya veo...-dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Bueno gracias por venir pero creo que es mejor dejarla descansar -dije de forma calmada mientras la doctora se retiraba- ¿estás bien?

Sí...lo estoy es solo que me decepcione -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero por dentro yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo- bueno...creo que si no tenía que pasar no pasara, esto solo tomará su tiempo estoy segura

Está bien -dije sonriendo pero note como los ojos de Tigresa estaba brillando, creía que quería llorar, entonces decidí que era mejor salir- bueno tengo que irme le diré a Po que estás bien descuida

 _-Tigresa asintió y yo salí, pero aún con la luz de la vela encendida pude ver cómo se acomodó, se sujetó la cara y escuche cuando comenzó a llorar por lo bajo-_

 _ **Fin del Víbora Pv-**_

Y desde entonces ha estado en ese estado depresivo -dijo Víbora deprimida-

Pobrecita -dijo Iza deprimida- pero dices que volvió a montar al panda ¿verdad?

Si, de hecho llevan intentando de nuevo y ya estamos hartos de tanto gemido, grito y golpeó ya ni podemos dormir -dijo Víbora un poco molesta e Iza se rió un poco nerviosa y sonrojada- ¿crees que nos puedas ayudar? La verdad ya no sé qué hacer

Tranquila veré qué puedo hacer -dijo Iza sonriendo, Víbora la llevó hacia los cuartos donde se toparon con Po recargado en el marco de la puerta- ¿qué está pasando?

Verlo por ti misma -dijo Po calmado y señaló por dentro del cuarto, cuando vio lo que pasaba se quedó sorprendida, Tigresa estaba parada de cabeza usando sus manos para pararse y con un cojín debajo para estar cómoda-

Hola Iza...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿cómo va la vida de recién casada?

Va bien querida... ¿qué estás haciendo? -dijo Iza confundida-

¿Que no es obvio? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Iza negó con la cabeza- trató de que los hijos de Po entren n mi de forma más rápida

Claro...-dijo Iza intranquila y un poco incómoda- bueno haber levántate quiero hablar contigo

Espero que la ayudes a no obsesionarse con esa idea -dijo Po calmado-

Tranquilo apenas tengo un plan -dijo Iza nerviosa mientras Tigresa se puso de pie y se quedó un poco mareada y también se tambaleaba un poco-

Creo que escucho mi sangre en mi cabeza bajar hasta mis pies -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Está bien Tigresa ven, siéntate conmigo -dijo Iza nerviosa, la tomó de las manos y la sentó en la cama- escucha sé que estás un poco deprimida porque no te has embarazado todavía, así que creo tener la solución a eso

¿De verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Con quién hablamos? ¿Que buscamos?

Está bien, está bien, tranquila -dijo Iza nerviosa- es una idea pero sé que te puede ayudar, bueno primero que nada deberías dejar de estar buscando tan frecuentemente esa idea de estar embarazada, deberías dejar que tu cuerpo y el de Po descanse

Si, si, si eso debemos hacer, descansar, distraernos de todo -dijo Po sonriendo apretando los dientes de la emoción, pero Tigresa le dio una mirada un poco fría- no he dicho nada

Tú tranquilo toreo -dijo Iza calmada- Tigresa solo creo que deberías tomarlo con calma, mientras más fuerces esto lo más probable es que la posibilidad de tener un bebé sean escasas

Pero Iza lo que más deseo ahora es un bebé, mío y de Po, algo que muestre que nuestro amor a dado frutos -dijo Tigresa calmada- esto me tiene muy presionada, no me estoy haciendo más joven

Eso se nota chichis caídas -dijo Mono calmado mientras comía un plátano y se iba mientras todos lo estaban viendo algo molestos-

Siento que ya estamos listos para ese gran paso, y nada me haría más feliz que eso, en verdad quiero tener un bebé -dijo Tigresa un poco triste-

Está bien hay otra forma pero será un poco más peligrosa -dijo Iza calmada-

¡Anda dime, no me importan los peligros, no importa con quién tengo que luchar, sin importar los peligros sin importar a quien deba matar! -Tigresa gritó un poco alto mientras Po y Víbora estaban sorprendidos, Tigresa le sujetó el cuello de la camisa a Iza haciendo que se asustara un poco-

Está bien cálmate...primero suéltame...-dijo Iza nerviosa y Tigresa la soltó- existe un elixir especial hecho de la miel de ciertas abejas rojas que viven en las montañas

Espera... ¿miel de abeja? -dijo Po confundido- ¿cómo la miel le puede servir?

Sencillo, existen algunos alimentos que mejoran la fertilidad, entre esos está la miel, pero no es cualquier miel, es una miel especial hecha de abejas de fuego, el mismo elemento de Tigresa y eso la ayudara en su celo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

No creo que Tigresa se crea ese cuento -dijo Po sonriendo pero Tigresa ya no estaba en la cama, una maleta salió volando al suelo junto a mucha ropa de invierno- ¿y esto?

¡A empacar mi amor! ¡Nos vamos a la nieve! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo cargando unos abrigos, Po estaba un poco nervioso, después de unos días Tigresa estaba usando un abrigo grande de color rojo y esponjado, usaba un pantalón azul y aprecia que estaba caminando mucho tiempo en medio de la nieve, solo trepó por una roca y luego se recostó en medio de la nieve-

Por fin...después de varios...días de viaje -dijo Tigresa cansada respirando agitada- después de mucho esfuerzo finalmente he llegado a mi destino, el lugar donde por fin podré encontrar la cura a mi falta de embarazo -se levantó y se quedó parada en la roca- estar en la cima me provoca cantar -respiró hondo y sonrío- ¡OOOOOO YODELEILEILEILEI HI HUUUUU!

Tigresa, Tigresa, Tigresa -Tigresa se detuvo de cantar y vio a su lado donde estaba Izanamy cargando algunas maletas, usaba una chamarra azul oscura gruesa de invierno de borde negro, con un pantalón negro- no estás en la cima de ninguna montaña, estás sobre una piedra -Tigresa vio que estaba sobre una piedra a unos pocos centímetros del suelo- y estás enfrente de un hotel -Tigresa vio a su derecha si, apenas estaba frente a la entrada de un hotel donde todos los animales que pasaban la estaban viendo extrañados por su canto-

Vamos tenemos que entrar para dejar las cosas -dijo Iza sonriendo, estaba usando una chamarra azul clara con un pantalón oscuro, Po usaba un abrigo negro de bordes rojos y una bufanda amarilla con un pantalón negro-

Tigresa baja de esa roca por favor -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo salto y cayó frente a él-

Bueno es que estoy emocionada jamás había venido a un hotel para turistas en medio de las montañas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien vamos al hotel y luego vamos a la montaña para buscar esas abejas, vamos Iza, ustedes igual Po e Izanamy -los mencionados se estaban viendo un poco nerviosos, más tarde los cuatro estaban escalando la montaña mientras Iza tenía un mapa en las manos-

Bien tengo entendido que la montaña se divide en dos lugares, el norte donde se encuentran las aguas termales y el sur donde está el bosque -dijo Iza calmada-

Bien, Iza y yo iremos al norte, las abejas necesitan un lugar a una temperatura cálida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ustedes dos vayan al bosque también podría haber de ese tipo de abejas en los árboles

Está bien pero ten mucho cuidado Tigresa, y recuerda despeja tu mente de todo esto del bebé por un rato -dijo Po sonriendo-

Está bien tratare de disfrutar un poco el viaje -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero si llega a funcionar tengo aquí unas ideas para los nombres del bebé si es niña

Ajá que lindo...querida mejor ve a buscar la miel -dijo Po nervioso, las parejas se separaron y se fueron por caminos diferentes de la montaña- así...que...tuviste un hijo y una hija con una loba y una zorra...si...-Izanamy levantó una ceja viendo a Po-

¿Me quieres preguntar algo? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, de hecho quiero saber...si sabes...algún...bueno no es necesario solo digo si es posible -dijo Po nervioso tallándose la cabeza- ¿conoces algún...método...para tener...machos? Me refiero a hijos varones

¿Tú quieres tener un varón? -dijo Izanamy confundido- deberías saber que también hay una posibilidad de que haya una niña

Bueno...es que tengo algo de miedo de...que nazca una niña...y le arruine la vida -dijo Po nervioso-

Oh se la vas a arruinar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Ya no te burles -dijo Po algo molesto mientras los dos entraban al bosque- esto es serio, no tengo idea de cómo criar a una niña además ya tenemos a Mei Mei y a Hinata

Está bien, está bien pero a ¿qué le tienes miedo exactamente? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno...todo lo que he visto de algunas mujeres a través de los años no han sido exactamente bueno -dijo Po nervioso- por ejemplo...

 _Imaginación de Po_

 _Imagínate ser padre de una hija adolescente hermosa_ -Po estaba caminando por las calles de la aldea junto a una tigresa parecida a Tigresa pero su pelo era anaranjado claro con ojos verdes Jade como los de Po, los dos estaban caminando cuando pasaron cerca de un par de leopardos-

La hija Po, ¡que buen trasero tienes! -gritó un leopardo sonriendo mientras la tigresa sonreía complacida- no quiero ser grosero pero quiero montar en el -Po parecía asustado y sujeto a su hija para sacarla del lugar-

 _Los adolescentes son una cosa, pero cuando se vuelven rebeldes pueden llegar a tomar decisiones estúpidas, y ¿qué tal si termino cometiendo un error y pasa esto?_ -parecía que todo iniciaba en lo que era un bar con un escenario con un tubo para bailarinas-

Ahora caballeros denle una bienvenida a la hija de Po -se escuchó la voz de un macho y en medio del escenario apareció la misma tigresa de pelo naranja claro, usaba botas de cuero, unas medias negras largas, guantes claros en tonos rosas, usaba un sostén rosado con un short ajustado de color rosa claro, la tigresa estaba bailando de forma provocativa, mientras Po salió del otro extremo del escenario asustado y tratando de alejar a su hija-

El arruino mi infancia y por eso hago esto -dijo la tigresa sonriendo-

 _ **Fin de la imaginación de Po-**_

Eso es lo que temo -dijo Po nerviosa e Izanamy estaba un poco asustado bajando las orejas-

Después de esas visiones yo también tengo miedo de criar mal a Hanabi -dijo Izanamy nervioso- bueno como sea creo que tango algo que te ayudara tener un bebé varón

Dímelo, dímelo todo ahora -dijo Po algo serio-

Bueno primero no comas limones -dijo Izanamy calmado- date un baño con agua fría antes de hacerlo y apunta a tu esposa al norte

¿Y eso te funciono? -dijo Po confundido-

Bueno cree a Isaac en mi dimensión, pero cuando hice a Hanabi estaba en medio de una montaña cómo está, estaba débil y apuntó de morir, su madre me cuido y recuerdo que mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente -dijo Izanamy calmado recordando todo- así que si, digamos que si

Bien busquemos a esas abejas que se me congela la cola -dijo Po algo nervioso, los dos siguieron caminando entre la nieve- espero que mi esposa este bien -los dos siguieron caminando en medio de la nieve mientras parecía que estaba por caer una tormenta de más adelante, en el otro extremo de la montaña Tigresa estaba dando un leve grito-

Aaaaa que alivio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, estaba sentada en una roca sin su ropa, había mucho vapor a su alrededor, ella bajó de la roca con cuidado hasta que entro en agua caliente y suspiro sonriendo- ha que alivio se siente estar en agua caliente en medio del frío

Si esto es realmente maravilloso -dijo Iza sonriendo, ella tenía un coleta en su cabeza recogiendo su pelo, también estaba sin su ropa sentada en medio de las aguas termales- este manantial de aguas termales es realmente relajante -Tigresa se quedó acostada en la roca colocando el pecho pegado a la roca y levantando un poco el trasero y la cola-

Es exquisito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- sabes lo pensé un poco, y tienes razón creo que me obsesione un poco con todo esto del bebé, creo que relajarme era lo que necesitaba

Te lo dije, el bebé llegará cuando tenga que llegar -dijo Iza sonriendo cerrando los ojos, los abrió un momento y se sonrojó un poco para desviar la mirada- que suerte que encontramos este lugar

Si tienes razón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- el agua está deliciosa -levantó más las caderas y estiró la cola- ha...mis caderas me duelen igual que mis partes y cola -Iza solo sonrió nerviosa y vio a otro lado, Tigresa se dio la vuelta y levantó una pierna quedando sentada de frente a Iza- por cierto ¿has pensado tener un bebé tú también?

¿Eh? -dijo Iza confundida- un bebé...bueno té seré sincera, eso estaba pensando...pero quiero una niña -las dos sonrieron un poco- pero Izanamy creo que quiere un niño...

Hay vaya eso está algo complicado -dijo Tigresa calmada- bueno como sea los dos serán muy felices si tienen más hijos, aunque claro contando los dos que ya tienen -las dos asintieron riendo un poco- ¿cómo crees que estén?

Suena a qué hay un poco de viento afuera creo que estarán bien -dijo Iza sonriendo- los dos son fuertes estarán bien -las dos estaban calmadas hasta que Iza sonrió- _**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance**_ -Iza comenzó a cantar un poco, Tigresa sonrió un poco y le siguió el canto- _**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance**_

 _ **Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la!**_ -Tigresa cantó un poco sonriendo- _**Want your bad romance**_ -las dos estaban sonriendo y se pusieron a cantar-

 _ **Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance**_ -las dos hembras estaban cantando sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza, en otro extremo Po e Izanamy estaban caminando en medio del bosque buscando algo que pareciera un panal de abejas, cuando llegaron por debajo de una roca vieron que no había nieve, toda la nieve que estuviera cerca era derretida sin razón-

Vamos a ver -dijo Po calmado y los dos se acercaron a ver con cuidado, vieron que debajo de la roca había una cueva, entraron con cuidado y Po metió primero la mano- está caliente, la temperatura de este lugar es mal alto que en el exterior

Creo que encontramos el panal -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos entraron con cuidado- vamos hay que ir rápido

Son solo abejas ¿cuál puede ser el problema? -dijo Po calmado, los dos entraron pero al cabo de cinco minutos los dos salieron corriendo- ¡No dijeron que eran malditas abejas gigantes y mutantes! -los dos salieron corriendo asustados mientras Po cargaba un contenedor parecido a una olla con lo que parecía ser un líquido amarillo o marrón-

¡Tú cállate ahí vienen! -Izanamy gritó nervioso mientras eran perseguidos por un gran enjambre de abejas rojas de al menos veinte centímetros de largo, los dos se lanzaron a la nieve y se escondieron evitando el contacto con alguna abeja, cuando el enjambre pasó los dos se levantaron y salieron corriendo-

 _ **You know that I want you and you know that I need you**_ -Tigresa canto de forma lenta y de forma áspera- _**I want it bad Your bad romance**_

 _ **I want your love and I want your revenge**_ -Tigresa e Iza se levantaron del agua cantando juntas y sonriendo, las dos estaban bailando dando dos pasos a la izquierda y aplaudieron- _**You and me could write a bad romance**_ -las dos cantaron tocando el centro de su pecho con sus manos cerrando los ojos- _**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**_ -Iza cantó un poco alto ella sola-

 _ **I want your love and all your lovers revenge**_ -las dos estaban cantando un poco fuerte **-** _ **You and me could write a bad romance**_ -las dos estaban bailando un poco en el agua-

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_ -Iza estaba cantando un poco algo tocando su pecho con una mano- _**Caught in a bad romance**_ -Tigresa canto negando con la cabeza-

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance**_

-Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía era que su canto estaba generando una avalancha en el lado contrario de la montaña donde estaban Po e Izanamy, los dos estaban caminando en medio de la nieve cuando vieron que una avalancha de nieve paso justo sobre ellos llevándose a Po-

¡Dile a Tigresa que la amo! -gritó Po asustado mientras era arrastrado por la nieve- ¡Si muero no toques a mi esposa!

¡Po! -Izanamy gritó algo nervioso y se lanzó a la nieve-

 _ **Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga ooh-la-la!**_ -Tigresa estaba cantando sonriendo moviendo la cabeza y manos de lado, se sujetó la cadera y la movió de lado a lado- _Want your bad romance_

 _ **I want your love and I want your revenge**_ -las dos estaban cantando más animadas y sonriendo- _**You and me could write a bad romance**_ -las dos cantaron un poco fuerte pero la voz de Iza sobresalió- _**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)**_ -Iza cantó un poco fuerte sola- _  
_

_**I want your love and All your lovers revenge**_ -las dos seguían cantando sonriendo, juntaron un poco sus caras moviendo los hombros cantando- _**You and me could write a bad romance**_ -estaban bailando moviendo las caderas sujetándolas con sus manos-

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!**_ -Iza cantó fuerte por su cuenta- _**Want your bad romance**_ -Tigresa canto sonriendo mientras elevaba su voz al cantar- _**Caught in a bad romance**_ -las dos cantaron juntas-

 __ _ **Want your bad romance**_ -mientras ella cantaban Izanamy y Po estaban peleando por su vida- _**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance**_ -Izanamy estaba sujetado de un árbol con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetaba una mano de Po, mientras Po sujetaba a Izanamy con una mano y con la otra la olla donde estaba la miel- _**Caught in a bad romance**_

No me sueltes...no me sueltes...-dijo Po nervioso mientras Izanamy hacía lo que podía para no soltarlo- creo que este es el fin...

No digas eso...aún te queda mucho porque vivir...-dijo Izanamy con un poco de esfuerzo- todavía tienes que darle ese bebe a Tigresa -Po se quedó quieto un momento y lo pensó más claro-

¡Mejor suéltame! -Po gritó serio- ¡Enserio suéltame! -después de dos horas Iza y Tigresa estaban en el hotel tomando algo caliente, Tigresa usaba un suéter tejido de color rojo con un pantalón azul, Iza estaba usando su pantalón azul y un suéter azul oscuro, las dos estaban frente a una fogata hasta que la puerta se abrió de una patada, las dos vieron a sus esposos cubiertos de nieve que parecían muñecos de nieve que caminaban, la nieve se quitó revelando a ambos Guerreros completamente blancos por el frío-

¿Cómo te fue amor? -dijeron ambas hembras sonriendo un poco nerviosas, los dos machos no dijeron nada solo se acercaron-

Sabes Po...ha...Iza me hizo darme cuenta...que no hay prisa...y no hay que hacer cosas locas, aún hay mucho tiempo para un bebé...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa pero Po solo se quedó frente a ella con la olla en las manos- ¿cómo les fue?

Casi morimos pero tenemos esto -dijo Po serio, dejó la olla en la mesa y la abrió revelando la miel aún fluida, era casi marrón con un gran brillo dorado, Iza y Tigresa estaban sorprendidas mientras Po solo levanto las manos mostrándoles los dedos de en medio, las dos se vieron entre ellas y luego a Po, Po se retiró junto a Izanamy dejando a ambas hembras sorprendidas, luego Po regresó y asomo su cabeza por la puerta para levantar su dedo de nuevo, después de cinco días de el hotel Tigresa había tomado un poco de miel, en el primer día solo descansaron y Tigresa trató de probar la miel, el resto de la semana disfrutaron de la nieve y los eventos turísticos que había cerca del hotel, hoy era una mañana tranquila-

Aaachu -Tigresa estornudo un poco fuerte llamando la atención de Iza en la sala principal del hotel-

¿Tigresa estás bien? -dijo Iza confundida-

Solo tengo un poco de gripe -dijo Tigresa sonando congestionada- pero es raro solo he estado en la nieve y creo que tengo un poco de fiebre

¿Ya pediste las medicinas? -dijo Iza calmada-

Ya las pedí pero primero me tienen que hacer no sé qué estudios -dijo Tigresa calmada- oye te veo un poco pálida -la vio de cerca y le tocó la cara- pareces mareada

Es que vomite está mañana pero estoy bien -dijo Iza sonriendo- he estado un poco mareada mientras los senos se me ponen un poco sensibles, pero ya tome un poco de té que me calma

Está bien estuve escuchando desde el primer día como te divertías con tu esposo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- parecían que no se habían tocado en meses

Si algo así, cuando la luna de miel se acaba bueno el matrimonio empieza, no habíamos estados solos en semanas -dijo Iza sonriendo y Tigresa asintió-

Bueno creo que un poco de miel caliente me ayudara con la nariz -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Ya no hay -dijo Iza calmada-

¿Cómo que ya no hay? Eran como diez kilos de miel -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bueno...tú y Po se comieron dos kilos en cuatro días, el resto nos lo comimos Izanamy y yo -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Esa cosa fomentaba la fertilidad parte era deliciosa, espero que no tengas lamentos después -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos siguieron hablando un rato hasta que un ganso se acercó a Iza y le dio una carta- ¿qué es eso?

Es una carta de la enfermería -dijo Iza calmada- creo que son los resultados de los exámenes de salud que nos pidieron -lo abrió y sacó la carta- ah no...es una carta a de la doctora nos quiere en la enfermería con nuestros esposos para darnos una noticia

¿Me preguntó qué será? -dijo Tigresa calmada, más tarde los cuatro estaban reunidos frente a una coneja vestida de doctora- y ¿qué hay de nuevo doctora?

Bueno primero que nada se les pidió hacer unos análisis por los medicamentos que pidieron -dijo la doctora sonriendo y las hembras asintieron- bueno los estudios dieron sus resultados, señora Ping felicidades está embarazada -Tigresa sonrió y se quedó sorprendida-

¿Cómo dijo? ¿En verdad voy a tener un bebé? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Así es, a veces las felinas tardan en embarazarse si no están en celo, la fiebre es un síntoma también -dijo la doctora sonriendo- tiene una semana, el cachorro nacerá en tres meses a lo mucho -Tigresa abrazo con fuerza a Po-

¡¿Escuchaste eso mi amor?! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! -Tigresa grito con fuerza sonriendo mientras daba saltos sin soltar a Po-

Vaya...qué alegría...ajaja -dijo Po entre risas- eso significa que ya podré dormir en las noches -algunos rieron un poco-

Bueno señora Shiba también le tengo una noticia -dijo la doctora sonriendo-

Sin rodeos deme la medicina me tienen alta estas nauseas -dijo Iza calmada-

Me temo que no le puedo dar medicamentos -dijo la doctora sonriendo- dado su condición

¿Qué condición? -dijo Iza confundida-

Usted también está embarazada -dijo la doctora sonriendo mientras Iza gritó sonriendo e Izanamy se quedó congelado y quieto-

Eso...es fascinante...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿por qué?

Aparentemente su fertilidad estaba muy alta, no era por el celo, y no solo eso usted también tenía las hormonas alteradas -dijo la doctora calmada- aún fuera de la época del celo era muy fértil

Eso es imposible...no hay forma de que...-Izanamy se quedó callado mientras ella e Iza se vieron sorprendidos- ¡La miel! -gritaron los dos sorprendidos-

Sabía que no era necesario comer tanta miel pero qué bueno -dijo Iza sonriendo- tendremos un bebé, tendremos un bebé -Izanamy asintió sonriendo por la felicidad de su esposa-

Dirán bebes -dijo la doctora sonriendo-

Ósea como...-dijo Iza sorprendida sin dejar de sonreír-

Si, use el chi para ver la cantidad de bebés, la señora Ping tendrá uno, pero ustedes tendrán cuatro felicidades -dijo la doctora sonriendo, Iza se quedó sonriendo mientras tenía un tic en la cara, Izanamy se reía de forma extraña y cayó al suelo desmayado-

¡Mi amor! -Iza gritó sorprendida, Tigresa y Po sonrieron y se abrazaron complacidos


	141. Chapter 141

**__**El nuevo camino de Luck**__**

En China se escuchaban gritos de felicidad, pero más que nada eran de mujer y de un ganso muy felices-

¡Mi hija está embarazada! -gritaron Suni y Ping sonriendo mientras Tigresa estaba estaba sentada en una silla viéndolos a ambos frotando su vientre-

La crié muy bien, la cuide también que terminó casada y embarazada y yo agradezco que sea en ese orden -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Bueno tú la criaste de niña pero al fin llego el día más feliz de mi vida, voy a ser abuela y tendré una segunda oportunidad -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Disculpa ma pero este es mi momento, es el día más feliz de mi vida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¡Voy a ser mamá! -Suni, Ping y Tigresa estaban sujetándose de las manos y comenzaron a saltar sonriendo- ¡Voy a ser mama! ¡Voy a ser mama! -Po se estaba riendo un poco viendo a los tres saltar-

Bueno bueno hay que pensar rápido lo que tenemos que hacer -dijo Ping sonriendo- tenemos que pensar los nombres, comparable ropa

Comida, utensilios, juguetes, su cuna y en donde dormirá -dijo Suni sonriendo- hay ya quiero que nazca mi nieta, la haré toda una damita

No, no, no escucha Suni será un varón estoy seguro y será mi heredero del restaurante -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

No, será una niña y no creo que quiera ser dueña de un restaurante -dijo Suni sonriendo-

No, yo se lo que le conviene a mi nieto -dijo Ping sonriendo- será un niño

Mamá papá aún no sabemos el género y el será cuidado en el palacio de Jade -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

¡¿Como me puedes hacer eso?! -gritaron Ping y Suni sorprendidos mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida-

Hija no puedes dejar a tu pobre y viejo padre sin nadie a quien enseñarle el arte de los fideos -dijo Ping llorando falsamente-

Y yo que te día luz y sufría al dejarte ir ¿me dejaras aislada de mi nieta? -dijo Suni usando la culpa como arma-

Hay otro perro con ese hueso, si siguen siendo así par de viejos no tendrán nietos, habló enserio no tendrán nietos para amar -dijo Tigresa molesta- este es mi bebe no importa si niño o niña será maestro de Kung fu, si lo tratan de cambiar los despellejo a ambos -Suni y Ping se asustaron un poco por el tono de Tigresa y asintieron asustados- bien las cosas quedaron aclarados, ahora nosotros nos vamos, también otra cosa, me quedaré en el palacio de Jade hasta que el bebé nazca

¿Por que? Hija tenemos cosas que hacer, siempre quise ser parte de tu vida durante el embarazo -dijo Suni sonriendo- siempre quise verte llenita y cargando a mi nieto o nieta

Ya se mama pero son muchas escaleras y tengo que cuidar mi salud y a mi bebe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tal vez Po me pueda traer

Sabes que me tienes para todo -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa lo abrazo- espero mi ¡Hijo! no se parezca a la abuela -resaltó hijo por burla a Suni-

Idiota -dijo Suni molesta-

Bruja -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hay...si mi niña no estuviera embarazada te juro que te...-dijo Suni molesta y Po solo se reía-

Vámonos Tigresa tienes que descansar un poco -dijo Po sonriendo-

Está bien nos vemos después -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras Po la cargaba y se la llevaba en brazos- Po soy perfectamente capas de caminar sola

Lo se pero es que como ahora estás embarazada mis deberes como esposo son más grandes -dijo Po sonriendo- no puedo dejar que entrenes, pases por estrés o pelees, ahora yo debo hacer todo por los dos

Bueno, no es algo que me guste mucho pero está bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po siguió cargando a Tigresa hasta que los dos llegaron al palacio, apenas abrieron la puerta principal salieron volando confeti y demás-

¡Felicidades! -dijeron Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora y Shifu sonriendo viendo a la pareja frente a ellos-

Vaya que amable ¿como lo supieron? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Zeng los escucho mientras pasaba con algunos vegetales y vino aquí para decirnos -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Vaya que bien pero que mal, Zeng es un chismoso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo - bueno ya saben la noticia vamos a tener un bebé

Hay qué alegría ya quiero ser tío -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Y yo seré su favorito -dijo Mantis sonriendo- ¿pero quien será el padrino?

Yo ser el padrino -dijo Grulla sonriendo- soy el más amable, el más noble y el más responsable de seguro seré su favorito

Hay por favor Grulla tú te quejas del tea frío -dijo Mantis sonriendo con burla- cada vez que tienes que pelear te asustas y dices "¡En la cara no!" -Mantis se reía un poco- si ese niño crece contigo será golpeado hasta la adolescencia

¿A si? Bueno si crece contigo será golpeado y odiado por todas las chicas Del Valle de La Paz -dijo Grulla molesto- ser un caballero es mejor que ser un bobo

Hay por favor los dos se están olvidando de mi, soy el más cómico es lógico que me amara más y los dos haremos bromas juntos -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Tú solo harás que lo odien y le enseñaras a oler feo -dijeron Grulla y Mantis irritados, los tres se estaban peleando un poco mientras Víbora y Tigresa estaban negando con la cabeza-

Bueno por mi parte quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Po y muy contento -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Gracias padre -dijo Po sonriendo- usted va a ser abuelo, va a ser el abuelo Shifu

Tienes razón..jejej jeje voy a ser abuelo -dijo Shifu riendo un poco- voy a ser abuelo

Te traje algo para que tengas una idea de cómo cuidar al bebé -dijo Víbora sonriendo mostrando un libro- es un libro de cuidado prenatal

Hay muchas gracias Víbora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- también dice que esperar durante el embarazado, según esto durante el segundo mes comenzará sentir indigestión, congestión nasal, hinchazón, quemazon, agruras, flatulencias...según esto toda la aldea de pandas y el señor Li están embarazados -Víbora solo río un poco- bueno es momento de algo importante

¿De nombrar al bebé? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Pues claro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- sabes qué hay tantas cosas que hacer pero la más importante...es bueno

Víbora estuvimos hablando y queríamos saber -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿si quieres ser la madrina del bebé?

Yo...¿la madrina? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y soltando algunas lagrimas-

¡¿Ella y yo que?! -gritaron Grulla y los demás sorprendidos-

Con gusto quiero ser madrina -dijo Víbora sonriendo llorando un poco- hay estoy tan feliz que no puedo evitar llorar -mientras todos estaban celebrando la noticia del bebé en otro lado de China Luck estaba caminando en medio de un bosque el solo, estaba usando una túnica negra con una capucha en la cabeza, estaba caminando hasta que llegó a una aldea, la aldea tenía casas hechas de madera no algunas rocas en el techo, esa aldea estaba llena de animales usando ropas un poco rotas y viejas asi como sucias, lo cual daba una apariencia un poco pobre al lugar-

Luck estaba notando como algunos aldeanos lo estaban viendo con algo de miedo, Luck solo los ignoro y siguió caminando por un rato hasta que se topó con una loba de pelo cafe claro con el hocico y cara blanco, tenía el pelo de la cabeza atacó en una coleta estilo chino, tenía los ojos azules, usaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas con las mangas amplias y un pantalón rojo claro, el pelo de sus manos era blanco igual que el pelo de sus patas y el de sus brazos era café claro, la loba estaba sería viendo a Luck el cual estaba tranquilo, ella le dio una mirada rápida y noto el mango de la espada que tenía-

¡Algo ahí! -gritó la loba molesta, de su ropa saco una espada de madera estilo katana- ¡Detente ahí samurai!

 _ _¿Que está haciendo una monja samurai aqui?__ -pensó Luck confundido- ¿qué quieres niña? -dijo Luck serio-

¡Cállate sucio rastrero! ¡Tú y tus amigos ya han hecho mucho daño aquí! -gritó la loba molesta- los guerreros como tú que matan a la gente inocente no son bienvenidos aquí, te derrotaré para que no vuelvas a causar más daño a los habitantes de esta aldea -la loba avanzó corriendo sujetando la espada con las dos manos, Luck se quedó quieto mientras la loba grito y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Luck se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe, la loba grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal a la izquierda, Luck solo salto esquivando el ataque, la loba grito y avanzando lanzando varios golpes directos con la punta de la espada, Luck estaba moviendo su cuerpo esquivando los ataques, la loba grito y dio un golpe en diagonal pero Luck solo salto y quedó pegado a un muro-

Ya no tienes a donde correr -dijo la loba molesta, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo con la espada, Luck solo salgo a la izquierda dejando que la espada de madera golpeara el muro, Luck giró y le dio un golpe a la loba con su cola justo en la espalda, la loba se quejó y golpeó el muro con la cara quedando acostada en el suelo- hay...me dolió -se levantó tocándose las cara-

 _ _Parece ser que no tiene mucho entrenamiento__ -pensó Luck calmado-

Esto no se termina todavía -dijo la loba molesta, se levantó con la cara roja por el golpe y tomó su espada de madera- te voy...a mostrar...-jalo la espada pero está estaba atorada en el muro- te voy...a mostrar...-jalo más la espada y ella la sujetó con las dos manos- cuando saque me espada te mostraré lo que es bueno -la loba estaba quejándose quedando sujetada al muro con sus patas y jalando la espada atorada en el muro- ¡Ya veras te derrotaré!

 _ _Parece que solo es una...novata en el arte de la espada__ -pensó Luck confundido con una gota de sudor en su cabeza- oye...ha ¿quieres ayuda? -dijo Luck incomodo-

No, gracias yo puedo sola -dijo la loba sonriendo- digo..¡No! ¡Tú quédate ahí que te haré puré! -Luck solo entre cerró los ojos confundido y suspiro viendo a otro lado, escucho un moviendo de rocas y se puso alerta, vio como un lobo de pelo gris estaba avanzando hacia pero tenía una capucha así que no le pudo ver cien la cara, solo vio sus latas y colas, el lobo saco una espada y Luck solo corrió hacia la loba y la sujeto en un abrazo, tomó la espada de la pared y se alejó de un salto mientras el lobo cayó al suelo dejando una nube de humo y polvo-

¡¿Qué rayos?! -la loba grito sorprendida- ¡¿Oye que te pasa?!

¡Te acabo de salvar la vida! -Luck gritó molesto, Luck dejó caer a la loba al suelo y sujeto la espada de madera con las dos manos colocándose en guardia- ven si quieres -los dos avanzaron corriendo, Luck gritó y cubrió la espada de madera de energía azul, los dos chocaron las espadas dejando una onda de sonido en el campo, Luck estaba gruñendo un poco y vio la espada de su oponente- ¿Una katana? -el mango era negro con la guardia amarilla en forma de flor- no puede ser...-el lobo gris grupo un poco y empujó a Luck con un corte diagonal liberando una aura amarilla, Luck se alejó y sujeto la espada con ambas manos, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte diagonal hacia arriba, el lobo solo le dio un corte en diagonal hacia abajo con la espada liberando una onda de energía-

Esos movimientos...-dijo Luck sorprendido, el lobo lanzó un corte directo y Luck solo colocó la espada de forma acostada dejando que la punta recibiera el golpe y se rompiera- está fuerza...-el lobo gris solo lanzó un corte en forma horizontal, Luck solo tomo su espada real y la puso de forma vertical pasando el mango por su cara y dejando el filo apuntando hacia la derecha, detuvo la espada con su fuerza pero el golpe creo una onda de energía, los dos estaban expulsando energía hasta que la túnica que tenía Luck se rompió dejando la capucha-

Luck usaba unas bandas en las muñecas largas de color negro con borde blanco, su camisa era negra de bordes blancos con el cuello en v sin mangas, debajo llevaba un playera azul oscura de cuello redondo, tenía un cinturón de color blanco donde estaba la funda de su espada, por ultimo llevaba un pantalón negro por último en la espalda solo llevaba un símbolo que decía Kai, libre en japonés

No puedo creerlo -dijo Luck sorprendido, Luck lo empujó con toda su fuerza, sujeto la espada de madera y avanzó de un paso y lanzando un corte horizontal con ambas espadas, el lobo gris solo levanto la espada y detuvo el ataque, el impacto se liberó una onda de sonido y los dos saltaron quedando de pie-

Maestro -dijo la loba sorprendida-

¿Maestro? -dijo Luck confundido- ¡Mike se que eres tú! -la loba se quedo sorprendida y el lobo gris estaba sorprendido- Mike Shishui

¿Como sabes mi nombre? -dijo el lobo gris confundido, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza revelando a un lobo de pelo negro en la cabeza pero se estaba volviendo gris y tenía los ojos café oscuros- ¿quien eres tú?

Soy yo tu hermano menor Luck -dijo Luck serio quitándose la capucha mientras la loba quedo sorprendida- vamos reconocí tu energía y tus técnicas hermano

 _ _Está guapo__ -pensó la loba sonrojada-

¿Luck? -dijo Mike sorprendido- pero...no, no puedes ser tú...¿como? -Luck sacó de su ropa una banda de tela roja con un símbolo de tres guadañas cruzadas formando un triángulo- el símbolo Shishui -Mike tomó la banda y la vio en sus manos- está banda se la deje a mi hermano menor Luck...pero...

Estoy vivo y aquí presente hermano -dijo Luck serio-

¡Que bueno es verte hermano menor! -dijo Mike sonriendo pero Luck gruñó y le dio un golpe directo en la cara tirándolo al suelo inconsciente-

¡Maestro Mike! -la loba grito sorprendida viendo a su maestro tirado en el suelo con los ojos girando en espirales- ¡¿Por que lo golpeaste?!

Porque el de lo busco -dijo Luck molesto- vamos llévame a su casa para dejar a este maldito traidor tirado en su cama

Está bien -dijo la loba nerviosa, Luck cargo a Mike en su hombro derecho y se fue caminando siguiendo a la loba- me llamó Kaoru por cierto

Kaoru entendido pero ¿por que vistes como si trabajaras en un templo? Estás vestida como una sacerdotisa -dijo Luck calmado-

Bueno es que si trabajo como sacerdotisa en un templo cercano ya lo verás -dijo Kaoru sonriendo- por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Luck Shishui -dijo Luck calmado- antes era llamado Luck Shiba pero ese apellido cambio cuando mi esposa y yo nos divorciamos

Ah ósea que estuviste casado -dijo Kaoru calmada- ¿tienes algún interés con seguir con tu vida?

Si, llevo algunos años libres -dijo Luck calmado- creo que es hora de empezar mi vida de nuevo ¿por que me haces esas preguntas?

Solamente quiero saber un poco más de ti -dijo Kaoru sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una montaña con un bosque rodeándola y una escalera hasta la cima donde se podía ver el portón hacia un templo, los dos siguieron subiendo hasta que llegaron a un templo, había estatuas, cabañas y demás para el lugar sagrado, Luck estaba calmado viendo todo el lugar- sígueme por aquí -Kaoru se fue por un camino y Luck la siguió, los dos llegaron a una cabaña un poco más alejada de los demás, pasaron y Luck dejó a Mike en el suelo acostado sobre una sábana y se sentó recargándose una pared-

Listo ya traje a mi hermano a su casa -dijo Luck calmado-

Traje un poco de agua -dijo Kaoru sonriendo mostrando un balde madera con agua dentro, Luck lo tomo un momento y bebió el agua- es para que ayudes a tu maestro a despertar

Perdón...haf -dijo Luck suspirando- pero no había bebido nada en días -vio un poco de agua en el balde y luego vio a su hermano en el suelo- Grrrrr -gruñó un poco y le lanzó el agua a su hermano- ¡Vamos! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más te harás el muerto?! -Mike despertó y comenzó a toser un poco-

Hay como serás burro ¿como puedes crees que lanzándole agua a las personas en la cara las vas a despertar? ¡No seas idiota! -gritó Mike un poco molesto, Luck solo le lanzó el balde directo a la cabeza y le dejo un chichón por el golpe- ¡Hay! ¡¿Ahora eso porque?!

¡Por ser un completo idiota! -Luck gritó molesto, Kaoru por su lado estaba nerviosa viendo a ambos lados- abandonados de hermanos

Que bonita reunión familiar -dijo Kaoru nerviosa-

Vamos ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir molesto? Ya pasaron diez años -dijo Mike nervioso-

Si, diez años en los que jamás olvide que me abandonaste en medio de un campo lleno de enemigos, estaba a punto de morir -dijo Luck molesto- de no ser por Iza o el maestro Cirenio hubiera muerto yo solo en combate, nuestra hermana estuvo sufriendo cuando nos abandonaste tal como lo hicieron números padres

No fue culpa mía -dijo Mike sonriendo- tenía algo importante por hacer, no hubo momento para pensar solo me fui, pensé que tú podrías solo yo solo me retire para vivir

Si y me dejaste en medio de un campo con peleadores -dijo Luck molesto- ¡Pensé que iban a matarme!

Pero no lo hicieron -dijo Mike sonriendo, Luck estaba gruñendo por lo alto- bueno ya se que estás irritado bueno creo que mejor lo hablamos cuando estés más tranquilo, cuéntame ¿cómo está nuestra hermanita?

Minka se casó con un joven agricultor y vive su vida lejos de la vida de la batalla, actualmente tiene 22 años -dijo Luck serio-

Vaya casada a los 22 es un poco joven para casarse -dijo Mike calmado- espero que hayas tenido cuidado con ella las adolescentes son un poco difíciles de controlar

El maestro Cirenio le ofreció vivir en el palacio como a mi pero ella quería tener una vida como ella quisiera -dijo Luck serio- pero ahora es feliz -se quitó la espada de la cinta y la dejo en el suelo-

Veo que trajiste mi espada -dijo Mike sonriendo- ¿que se siente usar la espada de tu hermano mayor?

Es mi espada ahora -dijo Luck serio- con ella derrote a varios enemigos, ahora es parte de mi

Vaya suenas muy molesto -dijo Mike sonriendo- ¿que opinas de Kaoru? Es linda ¿cierto? -sonrió pero Kaoru estaba sonrojada viendo a Luck-

Grrrr sabes quiero saber más que nada ¿que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Luck serio- ¿por que te fuiste de Japón? ¿Por que el,a está contigo?

Vaya eres demasiado serio hermanito -dijo Mike sonriendo- vamos hermanito me gusta la vista de las montañas, me gusta como se ve China en la madrugada jajaja, soy feliz aquí

Grrr sabía que no tomarías nada en serio, hermano sigues sin cambiar -dijo Luck serio, se levantó y se alejó un poco-

Espera no tienes que irte -dijo Kaoru calmada- puedes quedarte si no tienes a donde ir

Gracias por la hospitalidad, la aceptaré pero primero quiero beber algo -dijo Luck serio, Luck cerró la puerta detrás de del pero Mike suspiro viendo como Luck se había ido, Luck estaba en su pozo recogiendo algo de agua en una cubeta y la bebió un poco- no puedo creerlo, después de diez años de no vernos y de que me abandonó a medio combate cree que le daré la mano como un viejo amigo debe estar loco -se quitó la camisa y dejó la espada a un lado, solo tomo algo de agua y la tiro en su espalda y cabeza, se sentía relajado sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo-

 _ _¡Ka Me Ha Me!__ -Luck recordó la voz de Izanamy y luego dio su mano, solo recordó como Izanamy estaba haciendo el Kamehameha- __¡Ha!__ -recordó toda la batalla y sus ataques-

Me ayudaste a tener una nueva vida -dijo Luck calmado- solo espero que cumplas tu promesa

¿Quien cumplirá que? -dijo Kaoru calmada y Luck la vio- hola...-se sonrojó un poco al ver a Luck semi desnudo- quería...saber si tienes...hambre...¿si quisieras una comida caliente?

Si gracias me gustaría -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Otra pregunta...¿irías conmigo al pueblo para comprar las provisiones? -dijo Kaoru sonriendo de forma tímida, Luck asintió tomando sus cosas para irse, los dos estaban caminando saliendo del templo- solo quería decirte que lamento mucho todo lo qué pasó y toda la escena que arme

¿La escena? -dijo Luck sonriendo- tranquila, yo soy un extraño en tu pueblo es normal que actúes así de nerviosa pero ¿por que me atacaste diciendo "Que había matado a gente inocente"?

Bueno eres nuevo así que te lo diré -dijo Kaoru calmada- hace meses esta aldea no era así, estaba llena de casas decoradas, bien hechas, la gente era feliz, los pobladores no tenían miedo de nada y vivían de forma tranquila, pero llegó un sujeto, un samurai llamado Nousuke

¿Nousuke? -dijo Luck confundido y Kaoru asintio-

El llego diciendo que quería estás tierras, todos los aldeanos se negaron a darles sus hogares pero el no acepto un no como respuesta -dijo Kaoru molesta- sus bandidos comenzaron quemar las casas, sacaron a las personas de sus casas, les quitaron el dinero, los que le daban el dinero que pedía los dejaba vivir, los que no le daban nada los mataba y colgaba sus cuerpos como un símbolo de su fuerza

Un opresor -dijo Luck serio- ¿por eso la aldea se ve así junto a la gente?

Si, los aldeanos tuvieron que irse a está área cerca del templo, viviendo bajo el cuidado de nuestro amado Buda -dijo Kaoru sería- el sacerdote de este templo era muy amable, era un panda muy agradable y fuerte pero murió hasta hace dos meses más o menos

¿Como murió? -dijo Luck serio-

Bueno una noche llegaron los bandidos diciendo que querían el templo para construir la mansión de su líder y dueño, que sería una gran hazaña conquistar una colina así, el sacerdote les hizo frente pero terminó siendo superado en número y lo mataron, fue en ese momento que conocí a Mike, Mike apareció en medio de la noche y peleo contra ellos -dijo Kaoru sería- logró derrotarlos y ellos se fueron prometiendo que algún día regresarían, Mike es el único que defiende este lugar de los bandidos, no tenemos ayuda de nadie, por eso entreno con él todos los días y también es la razón por la que quise pelear contigo

¿No les han pedido ayuda a los Guardianes o al emperador? -dijo Luck calmado-

Los Guardianes no acuden a menos que sea una situación de peligro mundial -dijo Kaoru calmada- y el emperador ja, Zhengde debe estarse atragantando con su gran banquete mientras aquí nosotros morimos de hambre, debemos ser directos a nadie le importan las pequeñas comunidades con está

No es cierto, yo te ayudaré -dijo Luck calmado- si esos sujetos vuelven ten por seguro que te ayudare como pueda -Kaoru lo vio sorprendida y luego sonrió sonrojada-

Gracias por el apoyo moral -dijo Kaoru sonriendo- vamos tenemos que conseguir algo de comida, en el templo no somos los únicos que tenemos que comer -Luck asintió sonriendo- ¿qué edad tienes? -Luck se quedó pensando la respuesta-

 _ _Veamos tenias...veintiuno cuando morí...pero estuvo ocho años muerto...¿tengo 29 años? No, mi tiempo de vida debió congelarse cuando morí...__ -pensó Luck confundido y Kaoru lo vio confundida-

Yo...he creo que tengo 21 -dijo Luck sonriendo-

¿21? Vaya eres mayor que yo por dos años -dijo Kaoru sonriendo- pero ¿Por que dices creo? ¿No sabes tu edad?

No, veras cuando era niño mis hermanos y yo habíamos sido abandonados por nuestros padres, Minka no recuerdo bien su edad solo recuerdo que era igual de pequeña que yo, yo tenía 7 años y Mike era el mayor con 18 años, vagamos por días tratando de conseguir que comer hasta que el maestro Cirenio nos encontró junto a su nieta y su hija -dijo Luck calmado, sonrió un poco al recordar a Iza cuando era niñita más o menos de su edad, era muy pequeña y llevaba un kimono de color blanco y ella le sonrió cerrando los ojos y sonrojada-

¿Tu maestro té encontró? -dijo Kaoru sorprendida y Luck asintió-

Si, prácticamente el me crió -dijo Luck sonriendo- nos dejó vivir en su palacio, me entreno y me mostró un camino en el arte de la espada samurai, finalmente sentía algo parecido a un padre

Vaya debiste sentirte muy aceptado en ese lugar -dijo Kaoru sonriendo y Luck asintió, los dos estaban caminando para salir de la aldea pero detrás de ellos estaba un zorro blanco cargando seis espadas, tenía cuatro espadas de tipo katana en la espalda, una banda negra en la frente, usaba un traje gris de combate sin mangas con un pantalón negro, por ultimo tenía dos katanas en la cintura-

Bien así que la monjita tiene un nuevo perro guardián -dijo el zorro sonriendo- ¿que dices? ¿Le hacemos una prueba al perrito faldero? -a su lado estaba un lobo de pelo negro con ojos azules, su aspecto era un poco maduro, llevaba un traje azul oscuro con un sombrero chino en la cabeza y una katana en su cintura-

Deberías cuidar lo que dices zorro -dijo el lobo serio- pero ese lobo tiene un gran poder, lo puedo sentir, si será un gran oponente finalmente podré saber lo que se siente tener un peleador de igual a igual


	142. Luck el Samurai de Plata

**__**Protegiendo como se debe**__**

Luck y Kaoru estaban caminando por el pueblo viendo que todos estaban en calma de momento, Luck sintió un poco de pena de verlos así, Kaoru solo lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló para ir un poco más rápido, la caminata fue un poco larga pero los dos terminaron llegando a un pueblo vecino donde se veía que aún estaban intactos y mantenían su paz, también sus casas estaban mejor construidas, tenían dinero y comida mejor que en el pueblo donde había estado Luck -

¿Por que su pueblo está mejor cuidado que el de allá? -dijo Luck confundido -

Eso se debe a que ellos no han sido víctimas como nosotros, su economía y vidas no se vieron afectadas por este cambio tan brusco -dijo Kaoru calmada- pero podemos comprarles comida y estaremos bien porque ellos entienden nuestra situación, nos dan un poco de apoyo -Kaoru pasó con un leopardo hembra un poco mayor de edad que le dio una canasta con fruta- muchas gracias -Kaoru le dio un poco de dinero y siguió con su camino-

Por la cantidad de fruta que te dio y el dinero que tu le diste yo diría que ella te regalo la fruta -dijo Luck calmado-

Así es, ella es una fiel seguidora del templo pero se me hace un poco veo no darle dinero, es para decirle gracias por su trabajo -dijo Kaoru sonriendo, Luck sonrió un poco y asintió- bien ¿podrías ayudarme con unas cosas? -Luck asintió calmado, los dos siguieron comprando sin darse cuenta de que un lobo de pelo negro y ojos azules los estaba siguiendo, todo su cuerpo estaba vestido con una túnica azul con un sombrero redondo de paja en su cabeza, el lobo solo los estaba siguiendo en silencio, Luck estaba ayudando a Kaoru comprando algunas cosas hasta que llegaron a una tienda que vendía telas-

Bien aquí compraremos algo de tela -dijo Kaoru sonriendo-

¿Para que es la tela? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Cortaré algunos pedazos de tela y haré sabanas para los aldeanos -dijo Kaoru sonriendo, los dos entraron y Kaoru gritó- Buenas tardes

Oh buenas tardes pero si escucho la voz de la pequeña Kaoru -dijo una cabra macho algo viejo, la cabra sonrío viendo a Kaoru- ¿que te trae aquí?

Hola señor Bao quiero cuatro metros de tela, aquí tengo algo de dinero espero que sea suficiente -dijo Kaoru sonriendo mostrando unas cuantas monedas-

Descuida es más que suficiente te daré más como muestra de apoyo -dijo Bao sonriendo-

Gracias por su generosidad -dijo Kaoru sonriendo, Bao solo asintió y vio a Isaac detrás de Kaoru-

Por cierto ¿quien es el? ¿Es tu nuevo novio? -dijo Bao sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡No! -Kaoru levantó los brazos negando sonrojada y nerviosa- el es solo un amigo nuevo jejeje jeje -Kaoru se estaba riendo un poco nerviosa mientras Luck los veía un poco confundido-

Está bien -dijo Bao riendo un poco- voy por la tela y regreso -Kaoru solo suspiro y se relajó viendo a Isaac recargado de la puerta principal-

Oye ¿podrías ir al templo y dejar algunas de las cosas? Es que son muy pesadas -dijo Kaoru calmada-

Me parece bien -dijo Luck calmado, cargo algunas bolsas cargadas con comida, una vara cargando a los lados canastas llenas de comida también- regresó por ti cuando las deje -Kaoru asintió y Luck se retiró, después de un rato Kaoru salió de la tienda cargando algunas telas en sus brazos-

¡Gracias nos vemos después! -Kaoru se despidió sonriendo, camino por el pueblo y dio la vuelta en un camino un poco más vacío, estaba rodeada de árboles de bambú, el camino era de arena y había un puente pasando por un canal donde no había agua, el puente era de roca y el canal también, todo compactado y firme para que los habitantes pasaran por ahí, siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo a la mitad del camino-

Ya se que estás ahí así que ¿por que no me dices el porque me sigues? -dijo Kaoru molesta dándose la vuelta viendo al lobo negro, al verlo se sorprendió y se asusto un poco- tu...tu eres...

Vaya veo que sigues pidiendo por esos pobres de tu aldea -dijo el lobo serio- deberías rendirte ellos no tienen ninguna esperanza en este mundo

No, yo no pienso dejarlos así como están, siempre hay esperanza y más para esas pobre personas -dijo Kaoru molesta- ¡tu no tienes el derecho de quitárselos!

Si tengo, El Fuerte devora al débil, el débil muere y sirve de alimento al más fuerte -dijo el lobo serio viendo a Kaoru- sabes veo suelo este pueblo sigue con su vida pacífica,su fruta es deliciosa, sus mujeres hermosas y también parece que tienen mucha materia prima para explotar, si este pueblo será el siguiente para sacarle provecho

¡No dejare que hagas eso! ¡Kenryu el lobo de la muerte! -Kaoru gritó molesta viendo al lobo del cual solo sonrió-

¿Y que puede hacer una niña como tu contra un guerrero como yo? -dijo Kenryu sonriendo- tu maestro también pensó que podía derrotarme -levantó su mano derecha mostrando un rosario de cuentas un poco grandes- y recuerda bien que fue lo que le pasó -Kaoru solo se quedo viendo el rosario sorprendida hasta que solo cerró los ojos y lloro un poco-

¡Maldito! -Kaoru dejó caer la tela al suelo y avanzó corriendo, de su manga derecha saco un cuchillo de hoja un poco larga, trató de apuñalar a Kenryu de su cuerpo pero Kenryu solo se hizo a un lado, Kaoru grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Kenryu solo sonrió y se alejó de un salto, Kaoru lo persiguió lanzando golpes con su cuchillo pero no le daba ningún golpe, Kaoru solo grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo pero Kenryu solo se hizo a un lado, le sujetó la muñeca a Kaoru, solo aplicó algo de fuerza doblándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda haciendo que se quejara mientras pasaba su otro brazo por el cuello de Kaoru- suéltame...suéltame...maldito...

Vaya aún tienes agallas -dijo Kenryu sonriendo- pero pronto se terminarán cuando te rompa el cuello -Kaoru se asusto un poco- pero me siento de buen humor, te dejaré vivir si me das lo que mi jefe quiere

¿Que es lo que quieren? -dijo Kaoru molesta- ¿quieren el pueblo? ¿Las vidas de miles? ¿El dinero? Dime de una vez

No, lo que quiere es...el tesoro del Dragón que tienen en su templo -dijo Kenryu serio-

¿El tesoro del Dragón...? -dijo Kaoru sorprendida- ¿por qué lo quieren? Saben bien lo que puede pasar si lo usan

Si, tendrá la vida eterna y su ejército también -dijo Kenryu serio- ese día que matamos al monje lo estuvimos buscando pero no lo encontramos, y el monje no quiso decir nada, así que tendrás que decirme dónde está -aplicó más fuerza en su agarre y le torció más el brazo a Kaoru haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¡Ya déjala! -Luck apareció saltando por el lado derecho y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Kenryu solo soltó a Kaoru y se alejo de un salto, Luck se colocó frente a Kaoru y la abrazo- ¿Kaoru estas bien?

Si eso creo -dijo Kaoru un poco adolorida- ese sujeto fue quien asesinó al Monje del templo, ten mucho cuidado no es un guerrero ordinario -Luck solo se levantó y dejó a Kaoru en un lugar sentada-

No te preocupes yo me encargaré de matarlo -dijo Luck serio, tomó su espada y la apuntó hacia Kenryu- así que tú eres parte de esa banda que banda robando y matando a la gente inocente ¿no es verdad?

¿Y que tiene? -dijo Kenryu serio- como le dije a esa mujer los débiles solo sirven de alimento a los más fuertes, los que no pueden defenderse solo serán un estorbo para el nuevo mundo y El Progreso, ellos solo serán utilizados como mejor parezca así es el mundo siempre

Entonces para ti los ciudadanos son solo escoria -dijo Luck molesto y Kenryu asintió sonriendo- me das lastima gusano, los ciudadanos no tienen la culpa de pedir paz en sus vidas, solo aquel que piensa que la vida de otros no vale nada es el más débil de todos por no tener esperanza, por no tener un corazón, esa es la verdadera escoria

No me importan las reflexiones de un samurai vagabundo -dijo Kenryu molesto- ahora mismo te mostraré el poder que tengo -la pupila en sus ojos solo se hizo un poco más pequeña y el iris de sus ojos casi se hace blanco, Luck sintió algo en el cuerpo, algo que solo lo hizo sudar en cambio Kaoru estaba sorprendida y apenas en un segundo Kaoru cayó al suelo desmayada- bien con eso será más que suficiente -se acercó pero Luck solo lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía azul- ¡¿Que?! -Kenryu solo salto a un esquivando el ataque- la chica está desmayada pero tú...¿por qué aún sigues de pie?

¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -dijo Luck serio- ¿solo soltaste una brisa de aire en el lugar?

 _ _Este sujeto debe tener una voluntad realmente poderosa, soporto mi técnica cosa que nadie había hecho en cambio el sigue de pie como si nada, este sujeto es realmente peligroso__ -pensó Kenryu sorprendido y nervioso, solo sacó su espada pero cuando se dio cuenta Luck estaba frente a él lanzando un corte vertical con su espada, Kenryu solo colocó su espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe, se creó una onda de energía azul al momento del impacto mientras las espadas sacaban chispas por la fricción- Es muy fuerte...

Je...-Luck estaba sonriendo presionando a Kenryu con su espada- ¡Arde como el fuego! -Luck gritó y la espada se incendió liberando ondas de fuego, Kenryu solo se alejó de un salto sorprendido por el poder de Luck-

La espada está ardiendo ¿como? -dijo Kenryu sorprendido, la espada de Luck estaba encendida y cubierta de fuego-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Luck lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de fuego, Kenryu solo grito y le corte vertical deshaciendo el fuego, Luck grito y avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal, Kenryu le dio un corte vertical, las espadas soltaron algo de chispa con el forcejeo, los dos saltaron dejando una onda de sonido entre los dos, Kenryu solo avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical y Luck retrocedió de un paso, Kenryu lanzó otro corte en forma diagonal, Luck solo avanzó y le golpe a la espada con la punta del mango de su espada, Kenryu soltó la espada que cayó por detrás de su cabeza y con su mano izquierda la tomo del mango, se giro lanzando un corte horizontal, Lucy sol salto hacia atrás pero se llevó un corte ligero en el estomago, kenryu solo grito y lanzó un corte en vertical liberando energía carmesí, Luck solo levanto la espada y detuvo el ataque, el impacto libero energía haciendo que Luck se hundiera un poco en la roca dejando un leve agujero con grietas-

Vaya realmente eres hábil -dijo Luck sonriendo, Kenryu solo se alejó y avanzó lanzando golpes con la espada, Luck solo movía la cabeza y le daba un leve golpe a la espada desviando los ataques, Luck solo avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical pero Kenryu le dio un leve golpe a la espada con su puño y le dio un golpe directo a Luck con su espada, la punta de la espada casi se clavaba en el estómago de Luck, Luck solo se alejó de un salto viendo que su herida expulsaba algo de sangre-

No eres tan bueno como pensé -dijo Kenryu serio- pero esto no se ha acabado, iré por el tesoro del Dragón más les vale estar preparados para mi llegada -Kenryu solo salto y se ocultó mientras Luck solo guardo su espada y suspiro-

Kaoru -Luck se dio la vuelta y corrió a ver a Kaoru en el suelo- ¿Kaoru estás bien? Dime algo por favor -la movió un poco y Kaoru despertó-

Ha...Luck...¿qué pasó? -dijo Kaoru cansada- siento que mi cuerpo pesa, ¿acaso me desmayé?

Si de cierta forma -dijo Luck calmado- bien vamos te llevaré a la aldea -se dio la vuelta y se agachó, Kaoru se sonrojó y se subió a su espalda, sujeto sus hombros y colocó su cara cerca de la Luck, Luck solo sujeto los muslos de Kaoru al levantarse haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido- ¿estás bien?

Si...solo...que es la primera vez que estoy en la espalda de un hombre...-dijo Kaoru nerviosa- solo es eso -se rió un poco sonrojada mientras Luck solo estaba confundido, se la llevó cargando pero Kaoru estaba sonrojada de la cara y sus ojos daban vueltas en espiral, las telas que Kaoru había comprado estaban encima de ella atadas-

 _ _Ah...soy una chica...que está en la espalda...de un chico...tiene una espalda...fuerte...el calor...no está mal hasta es agradable...pero sus...manos fuertes y callosas...me están tocando donde nadie me había tocado antes...que rico...__ -pensó Kaoru nerviosa y sonrojada mientras Luck solo estaba caminando pensando en la técnica de Kenryu-

 _ _Ese sujeto parecía que había usado su voluntad, la proyecto causando miedo en Kaoru y por eso se desmayo, en cambio yo no me vi afectado, ya he pasado por miedos más grandes...__ -pensó Luck serio- __Su voluntad no era tan fuerte en mi, debo acabar con el, podría ser una amenaza si se hace más fuerte__ -después de un largo rato llegaron a la aldea donde muchos ciudadanos estaban comiendo pero sobre todo los niños, Kaoru sonrió al verlos, solo subieron al templo y Luck dejó a Kaoru en un escalón-

Solo quédate aquí iré por algo de agua -dijo Luck sonriendo-

¿Luck estás bien? -dijo Kaoru preocupada al ver el agujero con la mancha de sangre- esa herida ¿te le hizo Kenryu?

Ah si descuida es solo superficial no pasa nada -dijo Luck sonriendo, se acercó al poso y saco algo de agua en una cubeta, el agua paso a su cuerpo y brillo dejando la herida cerrada- qué suerte que solo superficial más al centro hubiera sido más grave -tomó la cubeta y fue con Kaoru para dársela- ten bebe un poco te debes sentir mareada -Kaoru asintió y comenzó a beber un poco de agua- bien creo que descansare un poco

Perdón -dijo Kaoru deprimida, Luck la vio confundido-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Luck calmado- ¿por que pides perdón?

Yo me enfrenté a Kenryu porque ataba enfadada, quería hacerlo pagar pero al final me convertí en su rehén y tú llegaste para salvarme, al final terminaste herido -dijo Kaoru deprimida- creo que solo sirvo para estorbar a los demás...no tengo fuerza, no tengo agilidad, ni habilidades para pelear, solo soy peso muerto

Puede que tengas razón -dijo Luck calmado y Kaoru lo vio sorprendida pero con leves lágrimas en los ojos- pero aquellos que sienten que no pueden pelear son los que tienen una mejor voluntad, tu tienes un deseo de poder ganar, eso bast, quieres hacer justicia eso lo entiendo pero...estás nublada por venganza, si solo sigues el camino de la venganza jamás podrás hacerte fuerte realmente, solo estarás atrapada en un camino sin final de pelea tras pelea, muerte tras muerte

Entonces...¿qué sugieres que haga? -dijo Kaoru deprimida- ¿como puedo ser más fuerte?

Entrena conmigo -dijo Luck calmado- aunque no lo sepas hace tiempo mi hermano mayor fue el mejor samurai de la aldea, pero un día lo dejo todo y se fue, nunca entendí el porque se había ido, cobardia, traición o sentir impotencia, sinceramente no me importa, el maestro Cirenio me enseñó, como ser fuerte y cómo debía hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, también me mostró que aveces el camino de un samurai puede cambiar si se guía por las razones que uno quiera

Entonces si yo deseo venganza mi camino será erróneo -dijo Kaoru calmada-

Así es, pero también tienes otra razón y eso basta para ser más fuerte -dijo Luck calmado- tu razón es proteger a la gente de esta aldea -Kaoru asintió sonriendo-

Bien entonces entrenarme como se debe -dijo Kaoru sonriendo y Luck asintió, mientras tanto Mike los estaba viendo detrás de una pared sonriendo, en la noche Luck estaba viendo las estrellas y Mike se acercó por detrás de él-

¿Deseas algo Mike? -dijo Luck serio-

Vaya que forma más fría de tratar a tu hermano mayor -dijo Mike sonriendo con burla- pensé que te había educado mejor

Al grano ¿que quieres? -dijo Luck molesto viendo a Mike-

Mira sé que estás molesto porque te abandone en aquella ocasión, sé que estás molesto porque deje de luchar y me fui de ahí, pero tengo una buena razón -dijo Mike sonriendo- yo ya no deseaba pelear más, quería tener un descanso, quería dejar de ser un simple soldado más, quería ser algo más

¿Querías ser libre de escoger tu propio camino? -dijo Luck calmado-

Si, quería ser libre así como tú, quería ser el que tomara las decisiones de mi vida -dijo Mike calmado- eso era todo, así que no lo pensé más y me fui del lugar y de ahí deje la aldea, me los hubiera llevado conmigo pero pensé que la vida que tendría afuera no sería la indicada para ustedes y fue por eso que no los lleve

Ya veo -dijo Luck calmado- al menos nos hubieras dicho algo y te hubiéramos entendido

Bueno lo hecho hecho está -dijo Mike calmado- espero que con el tiempo pueda ganarme tu respeto, pero también espero que cuando tengo el éxito que quiero y espero tener estés ahí conmigo para compartirlo -Luck asintió calmado, a la mañana siguiente Kaoru estaba de pie viendo a Luck, los dos tenían ropa ligeras para entrenar en el caso de Kaoru estaba usando un pantalón negro con un chaleco blanco de bordes rojos, los dos tenían espadas de madera y se veían fijamente-

He visto tu forma de pelear y he notado algunos errores -dijo Luck calmado- quédate en guardia -Kaoru solo se colocó firme, separando las piernas un poco y sujeto la espada con ambas manos- bien ahora quédate así un momento

Entendido -dijo Kaoru calmada, Luck se acercó y le sujetó el muslo derecho con ambas manos, Kaoru se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada mientras sentía las manos de Luck sobre su pierna- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que estás haciendo Luck?! -gritó sonrojada de la sorpresa-

Te cambiare tu postura un poco -dijo Luck calmado- esta postura qué haces es incorrecta así que la corregiré -pasó sus manos por el muslo de Kaoru, lo masajes un poco, le sujetó la rodilla y siguió moviendo mientras Kaoru estaba sonrojada y su boca temblaba- sé que puede ser un poco vergonzoso pero por favor resiste un poco

Si...claro...claro...-dijo Kaoru con la voz temblándole un poco-

Siente el cambio de posición, la diferencia puede ser de unos pocos milímetros pero recuérdala -dijo Luck calmado- recuerda bien la posición

Entendido -dijo Kaoru nerviosa al sentir las manos de Luck recorrer del muslo a la rodilla y de regreso-

Las mujeres tienen una ventaja con respecto a los hombres en la suavidad de las articulaciones -dijo Luck calmado mientras subía sus manos de forma suave, como el pantalón de Kaoru era ajustado podía sentir el roce de las manos de Luck, las manos de Luck estaba subiendo un poco más del muslo- sobre todo en las articulaciones de la conjunta posterior, las mujeres tienen las caderas más amplias para el parto -Kaoru estaba sonrojada y cerraba los ojos mientras se mostraban manchas de sudor en el pantalón- y por eso la conjunta esta expuesta hacia afuera -Kaoru estaba respirando agitada al sentir las manos de Luck rodear su muslo-

Su rango es mucho más amplio que el de un hombre -dijo Luck calmado, subió su mano derecha hasta tocar la cadera de Kaoru junto a una parte de su trasero- esta es un arma que solo tiene una mujer -giró su mano tocando la cadera de Kaoru casi llegando a la zona pélvica- si basamos en las caderas el movimiento completo del cuerpo -Luck tenía las manos sujetando la pierna de Kaoru hasta casi tocar una zona íntima- probablemente tus movimientos se harán más rápidos -se escuchaban como gotas de sudor caían al suelo formando un pequeño charco seguido de la respiración agitada de Kaoru, Kaoru parecía que estaba respirando agitada y su cara estaba más que roja y los ojos pequeños-

Mi hermanito...finalmente...se hizo hombre...así es como se toca Luck...-dijo Mike llorando viendo todo desde lejos- ¡Onii chan está realmente orgulloso! -se tapo los ojos llorando a mares un poco-

Bien con eso estará bien -dijo Luck calmado- sé que me pase un poco pero ¿estás bien? -Kaoru lo vio sonrojada y llorando un poco-

Estoy bien -dijo Kaoru con una voz suave pero algo avergonzada-

Bien vamos a probarlo -dijo Luck sonriendo, levantó la espada de madera y lanzó un golpe vertical, Kaoru solo lanzó un golpe a la espada de forma diagonal empujándola y luego lanzó un golpe horizontal hacia el cuello de Luck pero se detuvo dejando una onda de aire por la velocidad- bien hecho ahora estás mejor que antes, tu técnica será mejor todavía

Muchas gracias Luck -dijo Kaoru sonriendo sonrojada, después de un largo día de entrenar los dos estaban sentados en uno de los escalones del templo viendo la tarde-

Lamento haberte tocado tanto -dijo Luck sonriendo nervioso- es que tenía que componer tu guardia -Kaoru se sonrojó un poco y nego-

No, no hay porque disculparse, además lo hiciste bien, me enseñaste como corregir mis ataques -dijo Kaoru sonriendo- además por cómo sentí tus manos, grandes y fuertes diría que te has esforzado mucho toda tu vida, eso es algo atractivo en un hombre -Luck solo sonrió y vio a otro lado- me gustan los hombres que se esfuerzan -Luck vio sonrojado a Kaoru, Kaoru se sonrojó un poco viendo a Luck y los dos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Mike sonrío un poco-

Ojojoooo ¿que es esto? ¿Acaso una confesión de un primer amor Kaoru? -dijo Mike sonriendo, Luck y Kaoru gritaron y se sorprendieron de verlo cerca de ellos-

¡No! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Es decir me parece atractivo! ¡Pero no lo decía en malas intenciones! -Kaoru gritó sonrojada mientras Luck desvió la mirada sonriendo y se rascaba la cara con un dedo-

Bueno lamento interrumpir esta linda escena pero hay algo grave y Luck necesitamos de tu ayuda -dijo Mike serio y eso los sorprendió a ambos-

¿Tiene que ver con lo qué hay dentro de este templo? -dijo Luck serio-

¿Lo sabías? -dijo Kaoru sorprendida- ¿sabes sobre el tesoro qué hay aquí?

No se que sea exactamente pero puedo sentir una energía extraña que emana de aquí -dijo Luck calmado- la primera vez que la sentí me sorprendí un poco, pero solo hubo una ocasión donde sentí una energía similar -Luck solo tuvo imágenes de Izanamy llegando por el portal en su Modo Explosivo- un regalo de un ser Sagrado

Eso es lo que es -dijo Mike calmado- el anterior Monje cuando murió dijo que ese tesoro podría volver inmortal a quien lo tuviera, un artefacto de gran poder, muchos matarían por algo así

Ya veo -dijo Luck serio- bueno lo mejor es estar preparado

Ya no pierdas el tiempo Luck, vete de aquí y protege a los que están en la aldea Kaoru ve con el -dijo Mike calmado-

Apenas sabe defenderse pero me ayudara de apoyo -dijo Luck calmado y Kaoru sonrió un poco molesta-

¿Acaso me estás alagando o molestando? Elige uno -dijo Kaoru molesta-

No pierdan el tiempo váyanse -dijo Mike serio, Luck y Kaoru asintieron y se fueron corriendo, Mike solo suspiro y se quedó en el templo, en la aldea vecina se escuchaban gritos de algunos animales, en la aldea se veían como algunos bandidos estaban jalando a los aldeanos para revisarlos y quitarles el dinero que tenían, a las mujeres les rompieron sus ropas tirándolas al suelo-

 _ _(Blue dragon Ost Team Medical Dragon)__

¡Mama! ¡Papa! -un pequeño leopardo grito viendo cómo a su madre y su padre los estaban golpeando con palos, su madre estaba llorando tratando de alejarse pero se dejó de mover en solo un momento, al macho lo ataron del cuello y lo colgaron de la rama de un árbol dejando que muriera ahogado, el pequeño cachorro grito con miedo y rabia viendo a sus padres muertos-

¡Ya callen a ese mocosa! -gritó un toro viendo al cachorro, dos bandidos, un león y un lobo de pelo gris se acercaron al cachorro con intención de atacarlo, el cachorro se asusto un poco viendo como los dos estaban por atacarlo, cerró los ojos pensando que lo matarían pero sintió como era abrazado, cuando se dio cuenta vio que Kaoru lo estaba abrazando mientras el lobo y el león cayeron al suelo derramando sangre y con los ojos viendo hacia arriba- ¿Quien es ese? -Luck estaba frente a él con espada en mano, la hoja de la espada estaba cubierta de sangre igual que tenía leves manchas en la cara-

Ah ese sujeto se cree mucho -dijo un lobo sonriendo, Luck permanecía con los ojos cerrados extendiendo el brazo derecho con su espada- deberíamos matarlo como a los demás -Luck vio a los lados notando como los aldeanos estaban sufriendo de los abusos de esos bandidos-

No los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron -dijo Luck molesto, algunos bandidos se estaban riendo- ¿no están arrepentidos? -se escucharon más risas y unos cuantos comenzaron quemar las casas y dejando a los aldeanos dentro- Kaoru llévate al niño a un lugar un poco más seguro, yo derrotaré a estos sujetos -Luck solo sujeto su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando una gran corriente de aire apagando el fuego de todo el lugar, algunos bandidos se sorprendieron notando como el aire era frío, lo suficiente para apagar las flamas-

Por favor no los mates, ya no puedo soportar ver más sangre -dijo Kaoru asustada abrazando al pequeño leopardo- este lugar ya no merece que lo manchen con más sangre

Eso es algo que no puedo prometer -dijo Luck serio,


	143. El Nuevo Guardián, El Guerrero de Plata

Por favor no los mates, ya no puedo soportar ver más sangre -dijo Kaoru asustada abrazando al pequeño leopardo- este lugar ya no merece que lo manchen con más sangre

Eso es algo que no puedo prometer -dijo Luck serio, camino un poco y en su cuerpo apareció su armadura y luego está se volvió plateada, Kaoru estaba sorprendida viendo a Luck en su forma de Samurai de plata-

¿Que le pasó? -dijeron algunos bandidos sorprendidos viendo al Samurai de Plata-

Mi nombre es Luck, soy el Samurai de Plata -dijo Luck serio- y aquí es donde todos perderán -

¡Ya deja de hablar! -se escucho un grito de un león, todos los bandidos corrieron hacia Luck pero el solo corrió hacia ellos, solo se detuvo deteniendo el golpe de una lanza, lo empujó y le dio un corte en diagonal en el pecho a un lobo dejando que cayera al suelo, se giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando a un león justo en el pecho y le dio un corte en la pierna a un rinoceronte, se acercó y le clavó la espada en el pecho dejando que cayera al suelo, se giró y le dio un corte vertical en la cabeza a un león, se giró y le dio un corte horizontal a un toro en el estomago, se quedó en guardia mientras un grupo de bandidos corrió hacia el, eran cinco armados con lanzas y espadas, los cinco lanzaron un golpe pero Luck solo los detuvo colocando su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo al grupo, estaba forcejeando un poco tratando de hacer que se alejaran de él, siguió forcejeando un poco pero la fuerza del grupo era demasiada juntos, Luck estaba gruñendo y luego libero un resplandor azul claro de su cuerpo-

(Date a Live -Ost Ground Zero)

Técnica de hielo -dijo Luck serio- gran ventisca -los empujó y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una corriente de aire, dl aire se convirtió en una ventisca de hielo haciendo que los bandidos cayeran al suelo casi congelándose por el golpe-

Los congelo...esto es imposible...-dijo un lobo en medio del grupo de bandidos-

No se dejen asustar mátenlo somos veinte los que quedan él es solo uno -dijo un león molesto, los bandidos gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Luck tomó una espada que estaba en el suelo y corrió hacia ellos, levantó su espada de plata de forma horizontal sobre su cabeza deteniendo el golpe de una lanza, con la segunda espada le dio un corte horizontal a un rinoceronte y con su espada le dio un corte vertical en la cabeza, un león grito tratando de atacarlo por la espalda, Luck se giró y detuvo el ataque con una espada, solo levanto la pierna izquierda y le dio una patada al león soltando una bola de fuego, el león grito y termino impactado contra un árbol-

Solo quedan 18 -dijo un cerdo asustado, Luck detuvo el ataque vertical de una espada y se giró lanzando un corte horizontal con la segunda espada dándole a un cocodrilo en el pecho, avanzó y colocó su espada en su lado derecho apuntando hacia abajo, detuvo el corte de una espada, saltó y le dio un corte en diagonal a un cocodrilo en el pecho, solo avanzó corriendo y cruzó las espada deteniendo el golpe de tres lanzas, envolvió las espadas en fuego y las levanto cortando los mangos de las lanzas, avanzó y le dio un corte cruzado a un lobo, avanzó y le dio un corte en el cuello a un cocodrilo, solo se agachó y colocó las espadas frente a él doblando los brazos dejando que un tigre se apuñalara el cuello y pecho-

Solo quedan...13 -dijo una cabra sorprendida, Luck solo se agachó y levantó la segunda espada deteniendo el golpe de una espada de un buey, Luck solo salto y giro cortando el pecho del buey con su espada, un buey grito y lanzó un corte vertical, Luck lo esquivo saltando, se hizo a un lado esquivando otro ataque mientras el buey seguía gritando y lanzando varios ataques con su espada, Luck solo le dio golpe a su mano con la guardia de la espada y con su espada lo apuñalo en el estomago, solo levanto la pierna y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, solo avanzó corriendo y les dio una patada a un cocodrilo en su mandíbula, el cocodrilo se quejó y Luck le dio un corte en la zona del pecho de forma cruzada, un zorro tomo a una leopardo en sus brazos y le colocó su espada cerca del cuello, Luck solo sujeto la segunda espada con fuerza y la lanzo dándole al lobo en la cara dejando que la espada quedará parada sobre el cráneo del zorro-

Solo quedan nueve -dijo Luck serio sujetando la espada con sus manos,avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte vertical a un lobo en el pecho, se giró y le dio un corte en estomago a un zorro- siete -un rinoceronte grito y tomo una ballesta disparando una flecha, Luck solo le dio un ligero golpe ala flecha dejándola en el aire flotando levemente, saltó y le dio una patada a la flecha dejando que saliera disparada hacia el rinoceronte y se clavara en su cuello, un zorro tomo un hacha y la lanzó girando, Luck solo se agachó y rodó en el suelo, cuando se levanto tomo una lanza y la lanzó con fuerza dejando que se impactará en el pecho del zorro- cinco -los que quedaban estaban asustados viendo a Luck, temblaban de miedo y cayeron al suelo, Luck doblo sus piernas y sujeto la espada con sus dos manos-

Terminemos con una vez con esto -dijo Luck serio-

¡Basta! ¡Ya basta por favor! -Kaoru grito y Luck la vio sorprendido- por favor ya basta, Luck detente

¿Que sucede Kaoru? -dijo Luck sorprendido- si los dejamos con vida esos sujetos volverán a matar, muchas personas más sufrirán tienes que entenderlo

Pero...si los mayas entonces tú serás peor que ellos...-dijo Kaoru llorando y el cachorro que estaba con ella estaba temblando de miedo y lloraba- serás igual o peor porque estarás matándolos por venganza, no quiero que haya más muertes...no quiero...ver más sangre, me duele...-Luck estaba sorprendido viendo a Kaoru llorando- por favor solo perdónalos y detente -Luck solo vio la espada en sus manos y al grupo de bandidos frente a él-

Perdóname Kaoru -dijo Luck calmado y Kaoru lo vio como levanto su espada, Kaoru solo cerró los ojos y se escucho un grito de parte de los bandidos, se sintió mucho frío en el campo y cuando todos vieron Luck había congelado a los bandidos frente a él, los bandidos tenían el cuerpo congelado pero solo sus cabezas y manos estaban libres- deje el hielo a una baja temperatura lo suficiente para que no mueran, agradezcan que solo por esta vez los perdonare -los bandidos asintieron asustados, Luck se acercó al árbol donde estaban los padres del cachorro, solo corto la cuerda con una proyección de energía y atrapó al macho en sus brazos, lo dejo en el suelo y a la hembra le dio la vuelta cerrándole los ojos, el pequeño cachorro solo corrió hacia sus padres y lloro con fuerza mientras Kaoru estaba deprimida viendo a Luck volviendo a la normalidad-

Veo que tienes razón...-dijo Kaoru deprimida- en este mundo hay mucha maldad pero se necesita una fuerza mayor para detenerla

Sí pero tú también la tenías -dijo Luck calmado- no se necesita de una espada ni más sangre si no de pensamientos y un buen líder, las armas ya no son la respuesta a todo -Kaoru tomó la mano de Luck con cuidado- escucha pequeño -el cachorro vio a Luck y él se acercó a verlo- algún día tus manos van a crecer, ya no serás un niño, serás un hombre y como hombre deberás saber que es lo justo y que es lo correcto -de su ropa saco un pañuelo blanco con unas letras japonesas diciendo valor y fuerza, solo lo tomo y se lo dio al niño- no crezcas para ser como ellos, se un hombre de bien y no de mal, nunca manches tus manos de sangre como yo lo hice a tu edad -Kaoru se sorprendió por eso- vámonos Kaoru ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Si claro...-dijo Kaoru calmada pero un poco triste, los dos siguieron caminando hacia aldea- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que le dijiste al niño?

No, ya no quiero recordar eso -dijo Luck calmado- solo quiero descansar un momento, pero ¿tú estás bien Kaoru?

Si lo estoy...no, no lo estoy, aún sigo un poco conmocionada por lo qué pasó -dijo Kaoru deprimida- todo ese dolor, toda la sangre es algo que no quiero volver a ver otra vez

Está bien -dijo Luck calmado- ya no mataré a los enemigos sólo si es mi última opción -Kaoru lo vio sorprendida- ¿qué pasa?

Nada solo...que estoy conociendo al verdadero tu -dijo Kaoru sonriendo- eso me gusta mucho -Luck se detuvo y la tomo de la mano para atraerla y darle un abrazo- ¿qué haces?

Supongo que reconfortarte -dijo Luck calmado-¿funciona?

Si...-dijo Kaoru sonriendo, se dejó abrazar un poco- Luck cuando esto acabe...dime...¿que es lo que harás? ¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir?

Bueno...creo que no lo tengo...antes pensaba que...sí pero haría ya no sé a dónde ir -dijo Luck calmado-

¿Estaría bien si te quedas conmigo? -dijo Kaoru calmada y Luck la vio- hay comida, agua, un techo y esta región necesita de un protector, los demás Guardianes no acuden a este lugar, además creo que me sentiría bien tenerte a mi...lado

Entonces está bien -dijo Luck sonriendo, Kaoru se separó un momento y se acercó para darle un beso a Luck en los labios, Luck le regresó el beso, después de un corto momento los dos se separaron quedando un poco sonrojados pero sonriendo-

Vamos tenemos que descansar -dijo Kaoru sonriendo, los dos estaban caminando al templo cuando notaron que las luces estaban encendidas, siguieron subiendo hasta que se toparon con Kenryu, un zorro blanco con seis espadas y a Mike entre los dos- Kenryu...-Luck solo se colocó frente a Kaoru viendo a todos-

Mike ¿que está pasando aquí? -dijo Lucy serio, Mike suspiro y sonrío señalando a Kenryu y al zorro- estás trabajando con ellos ¿verdad?

¿Que? No..no Luck -dijo Mike sonriendo- solo Yamato es el que trabaja para mí, Kenryu solo quiere matar gente por dinero -Luck gruñó molesto mientras Kaoru estaba sorprendida y se acercó un poco, Mike solo se acercó a un par de pasos de ellos- lo siento mucho hermanito pero quiero que me des tu espada créeme de este lugar no se irá nadie sin el tesoro y la espada de plata, y ya que vi lo que le hiciste a mis soldados es obvio que no te puedo dejarte armado -Luck tomó la espalda mientras Mike sonreía- eso dámela no hay problema, además esa era mi espada vamos solo dámela -Luck solo saco la espada y Mike se alejó sujetando su mano izquierda viendo que estaba completa pero solo tenía una cortada en la palma-

Hay hay...Luck...mi pequeño y tonto hermano -dijo Mike calmado- se ve que no puedes madurar un poco, siempre seguirás siendo un niño tonto

Tus bandidos mataron a mucha gente inocente -dijo Luck molesto- saquearon aldeas

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por que atacaron la aldea?! ¡¿Por que mataron a tanta gente por puras tonterías?! -Kaoru gritó molesta-

Hay solo abran la mente -dijo Mike sonriendo- este mundo, esta ciudad patética necesita un verdadero líder que la guíe a un futuro mejor, yo tengo ideas y grandes para hacer que este país se convierta en el mejor país de todos

Estas loco -dijo Luck molesto- ¿pretendes hacer que la gente seguía haciendo que sientan miedo?

Así es, el miedo evitará que ellos se levanten contra mi, el miedo hace que las mesas pobres obedezcan al más fuerte -dijo Mike sonriendo- ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba cansado de seguir órdenes? -Luck solo apretó los dientes- bueno cuando estaba por irme del palacio para hacer mi propio ejército, quería tener poder, dinero y un ejército para hacer mi ley, pero en cada uno de mis planes falle por culpa de los Guardianes o de los ejércitos del emperador

¿Pero por qué venir a aquí? -dijo Kaoru molesta-

Sencillo el tesoro del dragón es un tesoro más poderoso que las gemas de los Guardianes, quien obtenga él tesoro será inmortal -dijo Mike sonriendo- eso vine a buscar aquí, trate de ganarme tu confianza para que me dijeras donde estaba el dichoso tesoro y convertirme en el ser más poderoso, pero ni el moje quiso hacerlo por las buenas, por eso Kenryu y Yamato lo mataron

¡Maldito! -Kaoru gritó pero Luck la sujeto de la mano y la atrajo-

Bueno eran negocios y él se negó a cooperar -dijo Mike sonriendo- no quedó de otra más que matarlo, ahora es turno de ambos

Kaoru aléjate -dijo Luck molesto-

Vamos ¿no pensarás en verdad que..? -Mike no termino de hablar ya que Luck le había dado un golpe en el estomago con el mango de la espada, Mike terminó estrellándose con una piedra y cayó de rodillas al suelo- hay...eso...estuvo bueno...hermano...pero ya no importas mátenlo

Al fin -dijo Yamato sonriendo, sacó dos espadas, una espada en cada mano-

Bien quiero vengarme de hace rato -dijo Kenryu molesto y se quitó su sombrero para ver mejor, Kaoru se alejó un poco y se quedo en la entrada del templo, Luck solo doblo sus rodillas y colocó la espada cerca de su cara de forma horizontal-

Tesoros sagrados -dijo Luck serio, su armadura negra apareció, Mike solo escupió algo de sangre y sacó su espada dejando que brillara de color amarilla, la sujetó no ambas manos y sonrío-

¡Ahora! -los tres corrieron hacia Luck, Luck solo avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical pero los tres se alejaron, los rodearon, Yamato se acercó sujetando sus espadas, lanzó dos cortes de forma horizontal y Luck se agachó esquivando el ataque, solo le dio un golpe con el puño en el mentón, lanzó un corte vertical pero Kenryu solo se colocó frente a él con la espada en forma horizontal, Luck solo gruño golpeando la espada pero Mike solo avanzó por la espalda y le dio un corte en diagonal en la espalda, pero la espada solo raspo la armadura dejándole una marca, Luck solo se giró lanzando un corte horizontal, Mike solo colocó su espada de forma vertical deteniendo la espada de Luck, la fuerza de Luck lo empujo un poco haciendo que derrapara por el suelo, Luck solo avanzó corriendo pero Kenryu solo le dio una patada en las costillas alejandolo un poco, Yamato apareció frente a él lanzando un corte con ambas espada de forma vertical, Luck solo detuvo los ataques con su espada, Yamato solo siguió atacando lanzando varios cortes de forma en diagonal horizontal o de forma directo, Luck solo levantaba la espada deteniendo un ataque directo, agacho la cabeza esquivando un corte cruzado, lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente, Yamato solo salto esquivando el ataque, Kenryu y Mike solo lanzaron un corte cruzado juntos liberando una onda de energía, Luck grito y le dio un corte vertical, detuvo el ataque poco, gritó liberando una onda de fuego y el ataque de Mike y Kenryu se deshizo-

¡Getsuga...! -Luck gritó levantando la espada pero Mike, Kenryu y Yamato lo rodearon corriendo, Luck se detuvo y los siguió con la mirada, Mike avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte horizontal, Lucy se giró y lanzó un corte vertical pero Mike desapareció, Yamato apareció detrás de Luck y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Luck solo levanto el brazo derecho y detuvo un ataque, solo lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Yamato desapareció y Kenryu solo avanzó dándole un golpe directo a Luck en el pecho con su espada, Luck se quejó viendo que la espada perforando la armadura, Luck gritó un poco y le dio un golpe directo a Kenryu en el estomago, Kenryu solo se quejó y se alejó pero Mike apareció detrás de Lucy y le dio un corte en la espalda rompiendo un poco la armadura, se giró pero Mike le dio un golpe al mentón con el mango de la espada, Luck se quejó y Yamato le dan corte cruzado en la espalda rompiendo parte de la armadura-

¡Ahora los tres juntos! -Mike lanzó un corte en forma vertical liberando una onda de energía amarilla, Kenryu solo abrió los ojos y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía carmesí, Yamato gritó riendo y lanzó un corte cruzado liberando energía morada, los tres ataques fueron hacia Luck y chocaron causando una explosión, Lucy solo grito en medio del ataque-

¡Luck! -Kaoru gritó asustada viendo el humo y Luck arrodillado en un agujero con la armadura agrietándose- por favor resiste

Vaya, vaya, vaya, Luck eres más resistente de lo que crees -dijo Mike sonriendo- pero sigues siendo todo un chico ingenuo, subestimar al oponente siempre fue tu error, a pesar de tener esa armadura hecha de tesoros sagrados tu poder no ha aumentado nada también subestimaste el poder de los tres y ese fue tu error, aunque debo agradecérselo a Kaoru, si ella no te hubiera convencido de dejar de matar porque si no hubieras usado la armadura de plata y me hubieras matado sin dudar en cuestión de segundos pero seguiste escuchando a la chica y no hiciste nada ahora morirás

¡Hoy no! -Luck gritó y salgo girando dándole una patada en la cara a Mike y se alejó saltando sujetando la espada con las dos manos-

(Bleach Ost Number One's one else)

Tenías razón, me confié y por eso no acabe contigo -Mike se limpió la cara por el golpe- pero también no quise acabar contigo ni herirte porque eres mi hermano y eres la única familia que me queda, no quería quedarme solo pero...Kaoru me hizo darme cuenta que ella está conmigo -Kaoru asintió a eso calmada- si ella piensa que proteger él tesoro sagrado es importante entonces yo también lo protegeré, si piensa que proteger a los aldeanos es importante yo también lo haré

¿Que tonterías dices? -dijo Yamato sonriendo- aquí solo hay poder, fuertes y débiles, no importa que tanto trates de defender esa perla al final habrá alguien que la robara

Puede que sí pero yo estoy aquí para protegerla y protegeré a Kaoru -dijo Luck serio- ya morí una vez protegiendo lo que amaba, ahora pienso vivir protegiendo lo que me importa en esta segunda oportunidad

Que estupido -dijo Mike molesto cuando una energía dorada rodeó a Luck- ¿que?

Esa energía es muy poderosa -dijo Kenryu sorprendido- es como si ese resplandor fuera igual al del sol ¿que significa esto? -Luck solo grupo y colocó la espada frente a él-

¡Luck ya no importa la promesa si tienes que derrotarlos hazlo! ¡Solo no quiero que te maten! -Kaoru gritó asustada-

Entendido -dijo Luck sonriendo, dio una pisada al suelo y se formó un círculo dorado rodeándolo- es hora de acabar con esto -el poder aumento de tamaño un poco y colocó la espada frente a él sujetándola con su mano derecha y colocó la izquierda sobre su brazo- ¡Bankai! -el poder brillo rodeando a Luck y creó una aura negra y dorada, el poder giró un poco y los demás cerraron los ojos por el poder-

¡Maldito! -Mike grito sorprendido-

La espada brillo y su armadura cambio de color, el color se volvió negro intenso con bordes dorados, en sus brazos los brazaletes se hicieron un poco más largos acabando en el codo con la punta en forma de flama dorada, el pecho de la armadura se abrió un poco más quedando con el cuello levantado, en su espalda apareció el símbolo Shiba en dorado encerrado en un círculo, la armadura también se volvió negra con tonos dorados en los bordes, la espalda de la armadura aumento de tamaño con una cola dividida en dos que lo protegía a los lados, usaba una camisa de manga larga debajo de color azul oscura, tenía puesto un pantalón azul oscuro casi negro, en la cintura usaba un cinturón negro con tonos dorados y una ebilla con forma de flama larga y dorada, la protección en sus piernas se volvió negra con tonos dorados, en las rodillas ganó una protección en forma de flamas doradas, en los muslos obtuvo una armadura ajustada a los muslos de color negra con bordes dorados, en el casco de su cabeza apareció una banda roja ajustada a su cabeza, en el centro de su cabeza apareció un círculo y aparecieron un par de alas doradas como adornos en su casco-

¡Poder de los ancestros! -Luck gritó serio mientras su armadura brillaba con una energía dorada, la espada creció el triple de su tamaño haciéndose más larga y ancha, el mango era negro con tonos dorados, la guardia se deshizo dejando una luna dorada a cuarto menguante entre la hoja y el mango- ¡Espada Shibari Mangetsu Máximo poder!

Sorprendente...-dijo Kaoru impactado por el traje de Luck-

Je solo tu traje cambio de color eso no significa que seas más fuerte ahora -dijo Yamato sonriendo- ¡No puedes conmigo! -Yamato solo corrió hacia Luck gritando y sonriendo-

¡Idiota! ¡No lo ataques Yamato! -Mike grito asustado pero Luck solo dio un paso y un gran resplandor negro y dorado apareció en el pecho de Yamato dejándole un corte vertical, Yamato solo se dio la vuelta y cayó al suelo con una gran cortada en el pecho-

Imposible...solo...fue un segundo...y no vi...nada...-dijo Kenryu sorprendido- yo...-Luck solo estaba frente a él y le dio un corte en el pecho también de forma diagonal, Kenryu solo se quejó y cayó al suelo derramando algo de sangre-

Ahora lo entendiste...-dijo Luck serio-

¡Yo...! -Mike estaba por atacarlo pero Luck solo dio un paso y dio un corte vertical, cuando Mike se dio cuenta su espada y parte del brazo cayeron al suelo, Mike g tío y se sujetó el brazo dejando que su sangre cayera al suelo- .Luck...¿por qué...? ¿Por qué...me cortaste el brazo?

Te lo dije no quiero matarte -dijo Luck serio- solo quiero que sigas vivo, puede que seas todo lo que odio ahora pero...sigues siendo mi hermano -tenía una mirada de tristeza- ahora solo haré algo más por ti -se acercó y guardó la espada sin deshacer el traje- no te mataré pero...te quitaré tu poder -le tocó el pecho a Mike y el grito liberando una energía amarilla del cuerpo-

Después de eso Mike y sus bandidos fueron enjaulados por sus crímenes, ninguno de ellos volvió a ver la luz del día de nuevo, en cuanto a la aldea bueno todos los objetos de valor, dinero y tierras fueron regresadas, los aldeanos estaban agradecidos con su Nuevo Guardián, el Guerrero de Plata, como algunos lo llamaban, la aldea vecina se mudó aquí y juntaron todo lo que tenían para hacer el valle que existe ahora-

Y así es como se fundó el nuevo Valle de la Suerte en honor al Guerrero que los salvo -dijo Kaoru sonriendo cerrando un libro, frente a ella estaba un grupo de animales, todos cachorros de unos pocos años- desde eso ha pasado un mes ¿que les pareció la historia?

Fue sorprendente pero le faltó más acción -dijo un pequeño gorila sonriendo-

Yo quiero ver a ese guerra de plata, quiero ser tan fuerte como el -dijo un cachorro de ganso sonriendo- pero dorado y negro es mejor

¿Dónde está su novio señorita Kaoru? -dijo una pequeña loba de pelo café sonriendo y Kaoru se sonrojó-

Bueno...él tenía una misión importante -dijo Kaoru sonriendo- llegara probablemente mañana

O quizás antes -dijo Luck sonriendo y todos lo voltearon a ver- hola

¡Bienvenido Sensei! -dijeron todos los niños haciendo que Luck sonriera-

Hola -dijo Kaoru sonriendo y se acerco a Luck- bienvenido a casa, ¿como estuvo la misión?

Digamos que fue rápida -dijo Luck sonriendo- les contaste la historia de nuevo, niños póngase a entrenar si alguien quiere ser el guerrero de plata en el futuro

¡Si, yo quiero! -gritaron todos los niños sonriendo y se fueron corriendo-

Gracias por dejar que hiciera mi Dojo aquí Kaoru -dijo Luck sonriendo-

No hay porque, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que defendiste nuestro hogar -dijo Kaoru sonriendo- ¿estás listo para descansar?

Si, si estoy vivo -dijo Luck sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios a Kaoru y los dos entraron al templo, mientras tanto en Japón Bianca estaba llegando cargando a su hijo en brazos, ella solo camino un poco con Boa siguiéndola, Bianca estaba usando un vestido azul rey con una cinta blanca en la cintura y cargaba al bebé, en cambio Izanamy estaba sentado en una roca rodeado de fuego, estaba en suModo Explosivo y solo levanto la mirada viendo al cielo-

Se aproxima el desastre -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo cielo-


	144. Chapter 144

**__**Po preparado y problemas de embarazo**__**

Había pasado un mes desde que Po y Tigresa habían tenido la noticia de que iban a tener un bebé, en cambio para Iza y para Izanamy la felicidad era más sorpresa de lo pensado, ya que ellos iban a tener cuatro cachorros, el embarazo de Tigresa solo duraría tres meses ya que ese era el tiempo que tardaba un embarazo en un felino, en cambio para Iza sería más rápido ya que para un canino el embarazo duraría dos meses a lo mucho, en el palacio de Jade Po estaba entrando a la cocina suspirando y jadeando un poco-

Hola a todos...-dijo Po un poco cansado, en la mesa principal estaban todos los furiosos machos, hasta Shifu y quien cocinaba era Suni-

Hola Po ¿que tienes? -dijo Mono confundido-

Estoy algo cansado -dijo Po cansado- todo a los síntomas de Tigresa, han sido las cuatro semanas más difíciles y se pondrá más complicado

No seas dramático Po -dijo Suni molesta- el embarazo es la etapa más hermosa de toda hembra -Suni sonrió suspirando- no puedo creer que mi pequeña niña este embarazada

¿A todo esto donde está Tigresa? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Está con Víbora donde pondrá el cuarto del bebé -dijo Po calmado- dijo algo de demoler una pared del palacio

¡¿Demoler una pared?! -Shifu gritó sorprendido y se fue corriendo- no pienso dejar que destruyan parte del palacio de Jade -Shifu se fue corriendo mientras Po se sujetaba la cara cansando-

¿Como han sido las primeras semanas de mi hija? -dijo Suni sonriendo dejándoles algo de comida en platos para ellos-

Cansadas...-dijo Po respirando agitado-

Si también han sido difíciles para nosotros que compartimos todo con ella -dijo Mantis calmado- por ejemplo el baño en la primera semana

 ** _ _ **Primeros Díez días de embarazo de Tigresa**__** todos los maestros del palacio de Jade estaban formados en fila, primero estaba Mono con una toalla en las manos, Grulla era el siguiente dando pequeños saltos con las alas en entre sus piernas, Mantis estaba moviendo las patas algo intranquilo, Po estaba de brazos cruzados caminando de lado a lado, Víbora estaba enrollada haciendo gestos de dolor y Shifu traía consigo una toalla-

¡Esto ya duro mucho tiempo! ¡¿Quien está ahí dentro?! -Mantis gritó molesto, se escucharon sonidos de alguien haciendo fuerza-

Es Tigresa, son sus nauseas matutinas -dijo Víbora nerviosa- ya déjenla tranquila debemos ser fuertes

¡Pero ya lleva ahí media hora! -gritó Mono molesto-

¡Ya no puedo aguantar! ¡Se me va a salir si sigue esperando! -gritó Grulla molesto-

Denle paciencia por favor es cosa del embarazo -dijo Po nervioso cruzando las piernas, la puerta se abrió revelando a Tigresa un poco pálida- ¿como te sientes?

Ya mucho mejor...-dijo Tigresa sonriendo- estaré...bien...solo...necesito beber...oh no -Tigresa entró al baño y los demás se quejaron-

¡Quiero mi propio baño! -Mantis gritó molesto **__**regreso al presente-**__**

¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedó en el baño? -dijo Suni sorprendida-

Estuvo otra hora más -dijo Grulla molesto-

¿Y como le hicieron para... sus necesidades? -dijo Suni confundida-

¡Solo vamos a decir que...ahora tenemos un jardín...y el pasto nunca estuvo más verde! -dijo Po nervioso y los demás machos asintieron- exacto por las naranjas y no te comas eso -Po señaló una naranja que tenía Suni en su mano, ella solo dejó la naranja a un lado-

¿Que más sufren de mi pequeña hija? -dijo Suni calmada-

Bueno cuando dormimos juntos ella aveces -dijo Po nervioso- se pone un poco extraña

 ** _ _ **-Veinte días de embarazo de Tigresa-**__** Po y Tigresa estaban acostados en su cama en medio de la noche, Po sintió que alguien lo estaba pateando un poco, Po solo abrió los ojos y vio a Tigresa dormida darse la vuelta, suspiro sonriendo y se volvió a dormir cuando sintió que alguien le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, Po se quejó un poco pero se quedó sentado para ver a Tigresa-

 _ _Ahora ¿que le pasa?__ -pensó Po confundido al ver a Tigresa dormir, Tigresa soltó un pequeño gruñido y comenzó a moverse, se levantó y lanzó varios golpes que Po solo esquivo nervioso, bajo la cabeza esquivando los golpes y Tigresa se despertó- ¿Tigresa? -dijo Po confundido-

Auuu ¿Po que me hiciste? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y Po estaba confundido-

¿De que hablas? -dijo Po confundido- tú fuiste la que estaba pateando

No me refiero a eso, siento que los senos me duelen -dijo Tigresa preocupada tocándose los senos- siento que me duelen y los pezones están irritados, ¿acaso me estabas tocando mientras dormía?

Claro que no -dijo Po confundido- tu me estabas pateando pero luego gruñiste sin razón

Bueno creo que tratare de dormir un poco -dijo Tigresa preocupada viendo sus pechos, los dos se volvieron a acostar pero en una hora después Tigresa se levantó y se acostó en el estómago de Po como cualquier otro gato-

Auuu ¿ahora que? -dijo Po confundido viendo que no podía respirar bien y cuando se dio cuenta Tigresa estaba encima de él acostada soltando pocos ronroneos- ¿y esto? Tigresa...Tigresa...-la movió un poco para que despertara y Tigresa abrió los ojos-

¿Que sucede? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Lo mismo digo...¿qué haces encima de mi? -dijo Po confundido-

No lo sé...por un momento...sentí la necesidad de estar encima de ti y hacer esto...-dijo Tigresa confundida moviendo la cola de lado a lado- no se porque pero creo que el bebé quiere estar legado más a su padre igual que yo -se relajó y dejó recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Po-

Está bien pero...solo por está...-dijo Po calmado pero se sorprendió al ver a Tigresa dormida y calmada- **__**Regresando al tiempo-**__**

Entonces eso pasó -dijo Po calmado- está semana ha sido igual

Ya veo, pero es normal, en los cuarenta días dejara las nauseas por un tiempo -dijo Suni calmada- pero comenzará una de las partes más difíciles

¿Que tenemos que esperar para los cuarenta días? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Buen creo que comenzaran los antojos, después empezará a ser más sensible sentimentalmente, se cansara más y tendrán que estar atentos a lo que ella necesita -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Hmp técnicamente no cambiará mucho solo se hará más gorda -dijo Mantis sonriendo pero Suni le grupo- ¿y que tenemos que hacer?

Bueno no mucho solo déjenla a la abuela hacerse cargo -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Eso es lo que temo, ni el infierno la quiere -dijo Po sonriendo y Suni solo suspiro-

Ahora lo importante, Po ¿ya tomaste tus clases de cuidado y paternidad? -dijo Suni calmada-

¿Clases de que? -dijo Po confundido-

Las clases de paternidad -dijo Suni calmada- las clases donde te enseñan a como bañar al bebé, cambiarle el pañal, alimentarlo y todas esas cosas

Bueno...yo no sabía de nada de esas cosas..-dijo Po confundido- pensé que todo se aprendía con la marcha

No, oh no -dijo Suni sonriendo- créeme vas a tener que hacer muchas cosas, tienes que aprender mucho y no todo se aprende a la marcha, dime ¿que harás cuando le cambies el pañal y tienes que tirar el pañal sucio?

Pues dejar al bebé...y tirar el pañal -dijo Po nervioso-

¿Dejaras a tu bebé solo? -dijo Suni sorprendida- no, no, no eso no, ¿lo dejarías solo diez veces al día?

¿Diez veces al día? ¿Que comen los bebes? ¿Chile en rajas? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Es normal para un bebé hacer eso diez veces al día, también tiene que hacer pipí -dijo Suni sonriendo- hay que estar al pendiente de él incluso de noche, no todo va a ser amor y felicidad Po -Po se quedó pensando lo mismo- tienes que estar listo, también hay que ir al médico cada diez días, y habrá que buscar a una doctora experta en partos

Vaya hay muchas cosas que hacer y siento que Po no ha hecho nada de eso -dijo Mono sorprendido y luego vieron a Po-

Bien ya está decidido haré todo lo posible para que Tigresa este cómoda y pase por un buen parto -dijo Po calmado- bien esto es lo que haré, y ustedes me ayudaran

¿Nosotros? -dijeron Mantis, Grulla y Mono confundidos-

Si, ustedes serán los tíos del bebé así que ustedes me ayudaran -dijo Po serio- Grulla quiero que vueles sobre el valle y me hagas una cita con la mejor doctora experta en partos, Mono busca clases de maternidad y paternidad, Mantis tu...bueno...tu solo tráeme una guía de como cuidar a un bebé y que esperar de las embarazadas

Entendido -dijeron los tres y salieron corriendo del palacio, Po solo suspiro y se fu de la cocina dejando sola a Suni, Suni sonrió y vio la naranja en la mesa-

Baaa ¿que tan mala puede estar está naranja? -dijo Suni sonriendo, la pelo y le dio una mordida la saboreo un poco y luego grito un poco- ¡Buaaaa! ¡Pua Pua Pua! -la escupió y se limpió la lengua con las manos- ¡Es horrible! -gritó y fue al lava trastes para limpiarse la boca con un cepillo y Japón, mientras tanto Po estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a Shifu frotarse la cabeza y escuchaba a Tigresa y a Víbora hablar-

Bien creo que deberíamos tirar toda la pared y contratar a alguien que haga una puerta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo una pared sólida frente al cuarto del maestro-

También deberían hacer todo el cuarto más grande -dijo Víbora calmada- si necesitaremos tirar toda la pared del cuarto de Shifu y hacer un cuarto junto con una bonita puerta para entrar al cuarto del bebé

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Po confundido-

Ninguna de estas dos mujeres me quiere escuchar -dijo Shifu algo irritado- les digo que no pueden tirar paredes del palacio para hacer el cuarto del bebé, el palacio se debe quedar cómo está -Po no dijo nada solo se acercó para escuchar que decía Tigresa sobre la pared-

Bien entonces ya está decidido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos a tirar está pared -seleccionó una pared frente a ella y luego señaló una pared a su derecha- y esa también así haremos una ampliación y construiremos nuevas habitaciones-

¿Que ninguna me está escuchando? Les estoy diciendo que no quiero que tiren ninguna pared -dijo Shifu molesto-

Ya lo escuchamos es solo que no me importa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿tu que opinas Po?

¿Dices qué quieres tirar está pared? -dijo Po calmado viendo la pared, Tigresa asintió, Po solo asintió y paso a su nivel maestro, Po le dio le dio un golpe a la pared haciendo que está se destruyera y cayera a pedazos-

¡¿Queeee?! -Shifu gritó sorprendido y con los ojos casi en blanco por la sorpresa- ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!

Necesitamos un cuarto para el bebé -dijo Po calmado- mi trabajo es complacer todos los deseos de Tigresa mientras ella este embarazada, así que por eso la ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Oh que bien -dijo Víbora sonriendo- bien ¿ya han pensado en el nombre del bebé?

Todavía no pero iremos pensando en uno muy pronto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- te lo dejamos madrina Víbora -Víbora solo asintió sonriendo, Po solo asintió sonriendo, después de un rato Tigresa estaba tratando de tener algo pero no le salía bien-

Hay que mal...no puedo -dijo Tigresa calmada viendo su tejido, era una extraña bola de color azul hecha de hilo- hay que mal quedo

¿Que estás haciendo? -dijo Po confundido, estaba cargando a Mei Mei en sus brazos mientras la pequeña panda estaba jugando con la figura de acción de Tigresa-

Trató de tener unas botitas para el bebé...pero me salió una bola de hilo...no lo que yo quería -dijo Tigresa preocupada viendo en sus manos la bola de hilo- creo que no se tejer

Eso mejor déjaselo a la abuela -dijo Po sonriendo- Mei Mei quería venir a verte un rato así que la traje y Hinata está entrenando en el gimnasio

Hola mi amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y cargo a la pequeña panda en sus brazos- espera ¿dijiste que Hinata está en el gimnasio? Es muy pequeña todavía para entrenar en el circuito

No está entrenando en el circuito está entrenando su equilibrio en una barra como Shifu solía hacerlo conmigo -dijo Po calmado-

¿La dejaste sola? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- tráela de regreso para que descanse y no le pase nada malo -Tigresa se molestó un poco y Po solo asintió para retirarse e ir por Hinata al circuito de entrenamiento- hay con ese Po

Víbora mira lo que encontré -dijo Víbora sonriendo llegando con Grulla- Grulla encontró esto en el pueblo -le mostró un cartel y Tigresa lo tomo-

¿Clases de maternidad y paternidad? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo el cartel- aprende todo sobre el cuidado de tu bebé, que buena idea chicos, pero ¿aún no es poco pronto para eso?

Bueno el bebé llegará en menos de dos meses tienen que estar listos para cualquier cosa -dijo Víbora sonriendo- solo será como una clase para estar listos

Si además ¿que harás si no sabes cómo cambiar el pañal? -dijo Grulla sonriendo- como dice mi madre es mejor estar listo y que sobre algo a no estar listo y no tener nada

Bueno si su mami lo dice -dijo Tigresa calmada, Po salió del gimnasio, cargando a Hinata la cual tenía su pierna derecha levantada y doblaba con la izquierda estirada, el escucho todo- ¿que dices amor?

Digo que esta bien vayamos -dijo Po sonriendo- pero Grulla y Víbora vienen con nosotros

¿Porque? -dijeron los dos confundidos- nosotros no somos pareja

Lo serán durante la clase nada más es para acompañar -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se quejaron y Tigresa solo veía el anuncio, más tarde ese día, todos estaban en un salón pintado de blanco con algunos objetos y cosas para bebes, Po estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-

Ya veo...así se siente...-dijo Po sonriendo con un ligero rubor, él estaba usando un estómago falso no senos falsos también, era un traje para copiar la apariencia y peso de la hembra embarazada-

Es muy pesado ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, viendo el estomago falso de Po- deben pesar como tres kilos a lo mucho o tal vez más

Ya veo así que este es pero que soportas, el peso del bebe y el tuyo -dijo Po calmado, se escucho un alto algo fuerte y vieron a Grulla cargando lo que parecía ser un huevo falso en una cinta azul atada en su pecho-

¿Grulla que te pasa? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a llorar a Grulla-

Ya Grulla por favor deja de llorar -dijo Víbora nerviosa- estás haciendo que todos nos vean

Que importa, siento cosas maravillosas cargando a este huevo falso -dijo Grulla llorando y soltando más fluidos de su nariz, Tigresa y Víbora solo sonrieron un poco al verlo llorar, la primera clase fue como poner el pañal, Grulla tuvo problemas ya que el talco lo hacía estornudar mucho, Po tuvo complicaciones para poner el pañal pero Tigresa no, la siguiente clase fue lavar al bebé, Po pudo aprender rápido como lavar al bebé de forma gentil y cuidadosa, para lavar al bebe usaron un muñeco de tela, en el caso de Víbora ella terminó hundiendo el muñeco en medio de un montón de burbujas, siguieron practicando como cuidar un bebé, llegó la tarde y los cuarto estaban caminando en medio del valle con Po leyendo un libro sobre el cuidado infantil-

Mmm aquí hay muchas cosas sobre el bebé que yo no sabía creo que podremos dormir en un largo, largo tiempo -dijo Po preocupado-

Si eso es lo de menos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- debemos pensar en un nombre para el bebé

Después pensare en uno -dijo Po calmado-

Jaja no puedo creer que Grulla haya llorado -dijo Víbora riendo un poco-

Oye tú hiciste lo mismo cuando te dieron ese huevo falso por un momento pensé que ibas a tragarme con esa boca tan grande que tenias -dijo Grulla algo molesto, Víbora solo se sonrojó bastante al escuchar eso-

No, no, solo...estaba sufriendo de alergias...-dijo Víbora nerviosa, todos se estaban riendo un poco- bien ahora qué hay que hacer

Nada, sólo debemos descansar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero Po seguía leyendo el libro ganando algunas ideas, Po solo sonrió un poco y asintió, más tarde esa noche Tigresa estaba dormida igual que Po, los dos estaban tranquilos hasta que una campanilla sonó con fuerza despertando a Tigresa y se sujetó la cabeza, Po solo se levanto y se fue al cuarto de enfrente- ¿que es eso? ¿Po? ¿Po? -Tigresa salió de la cama y vio que Po estaba en el cuarto del futuro bebé hablando con un murciélago el cual tenía una campanilla en las manos, Po solo tomo una sandia envuelta en una manta y la meció como un bebé- muy...bien...mi esposo ya perdió la cabeza -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y se acercó- ¿Cariño que es esto?

Ah...Tigresa el es Steve -dijo Po calmado, el murciélago solo saludo con un ala y Tigresa le devolvió el sudo-

Si pero...¿por que está aquí? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿y porque estás tratando a esa sandia como a un bebé?

Esto será nuestro bebé de practica hasta que el verdadero llegue -dijo Po algo dormido-

¿Bebé de practica? -dijo Tigresa confundida- exactamente dime ¿cuál es tu plan aquí?

Bueno contrate a Steve para que sonara una campanilla cada tres horas para simular ser el llanto del bebé -dijo Po calmado- la sandia será el bebé con el que practicaremos hasta que estemos acostumbrándonos poco a poco

Hay amor...¿y que más tienes en mente? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno está la sandia y fingiremos cuidarlo entre ratos en el día -dijo Po sonriendo-

Está bien...está bien...-Tigresa levantó más menos nerviosa- tu pon eso en su cuna y vamos a dormir -lo tomo de las manos dejando la sandia a un lado-

¿Puedo verlo mientras duermen? -dijo Steve sonriendo-

¡No! -Tigresa molesta y cerró la puerta detrás de ella- bueno escucha mi amor, se que quieres estar preparado para cuando el bebé nazca pero siempre he pensado que cuando llegue el momento es mejor estar un poco preparado y aprender sobre la marcha -los dos se acostaron en la cama- además estaremos juntos los dos nos apoyaremos mutuamente para criar a nuestro hijo -los dos estaban sonriendo pero...-

 ** _ _ **Más adelante en el camino-**__** Po y Tigresa estaban viendo al techo escuchando el ando de un bebé, Tigresa parecía molesta igual que Po-

¡Por dios Po ya lleva más de diez minutos llorando! ¡Ve de una vez a cambiarle el pañal! -Tigresa gritó molesta-

¡No! ¡Ya te toca cambiarlo a ti, yo estuve despierto 17 horas con el! ¡Y le cambie el pañal al menos 7 veces hoy! -Po gritó molesto-

¡Yo no he dormido en todo el día tengo 24 horas sin dormir! -Tigresa gritó molesta-

¡No es cierto te encontré dormida sentada en el sanitario! -Po gritó molesto- ¡Eso cuenta como siesta!

¡Veamos la tabla! -Tigresa gritó molesta y sacó una pizarra mostrando una tabla dividida en dos, en un lado tenía el nombre de Po y en el otro el nombre de Tigresa- ¡Ajá! ¡Llevo todo el día sin dormir y le cambie los pañales la otra noche! ¡Muaaa jajajaja!

¡Rayos! -Po gritó molesto y se levanto de la cama-

Espero que te tenga un gran regalito apestoso Muaaa jajajaja -Tigresa se reía de forma gruesa burlándose de Po- **__**Regresando al presente-**__**

Estaremos bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si esto espero -dijo Po sonriendo- te prometo que estaré ahí cuando nazca el bebé

Si estarás conmigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero nada más espero que no estés ebrio cuando este por dar a luz

 ** _ _ **Más adelante en el camino-**__** Po parecía que estaba corriendo por las calles siendo perseguido por Bianca e Izanamy-

¡Po regresa y ponte los pantalones! -Bianca grito molesta, al parecer tenía en sus manos los pantalones de Po mientras Po corría y gritaba- ¡No! ¡Los calzones No! -después parecía que estaban en un bar los tres y Po seguía ebrio-

¡Estoy ganando! ¡Todos gracias al alcohol! -Po grito riendo un poco pero Izanamy y Bianca parecían un poco asustados viéndose entre si-

¡Yo quiero otro cosmopolitan con frecita! -gritó James riendo un poco y sonrojado por estar algo ebrio- **__**regresó al presente-**__**

Tú sabes bien que no me embriago -dijo Po sonriendo- estaremos bien los dos juntos vayamos empezaras con tus cuarenta días así que estaremos preparados -los dos se durmieron a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron y tenían en las manos, toallas, papeles y demás para ir al baño-

Bien recuerden la rutina, hagan un agujero de tres metros y ahí metemos todo -dijo Shifu algo irritado, los demás asintieron pero Víbora llegó sonriendo-

Chicos el baño está libre -dijo Víbora sonriendo, todos fueron al baño a ver qué pasaba y si era verdad el baño estaba vacío y sin Tigresa- parece que Tigresa se levantó más temprano está vez y nos dejó el baño

Pero ¿donde está Tigresa? -dijo Mantis sorprendido, todos salieron corriendo buscando a Tigresa y en la encontraron en el cuarto con Suni revisándole el busto-

¡¿Tigresa todo está bien?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos y asustados viendo a Tigresa siendo revisada por Suni-

Tranquilos mi mamá dice que ya empece la cuarta etapa del embarazo -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero me duelen los dientes -Po solo se acercó preocupado-

Descuiden es normal, ahora sus senos comenzarán a crecer, sus dientes serán sensibles y comenzará a tener antojos -dijo Suni sonriendo, Tigresa se comenzó a vestir un poco- dentro de poco tendrás tu leche materna y en diez días sentirás a tu bebé -Tigresa sonrió encantada por eso- les daré un avance de lo que está pasando -dijo Suni sonriendo, tomó las manos de Po y Tigresa, los puso debajo del vientre de Tigresa y ejercieron un poco de presión- eso ahí

¿Que es eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Siento...algo rápido como latidos...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Esos son los latidos de tu bebé -dijo Suni sonriendo, Tigresa se sonrojó y sonrío contenta mientras Po solo la abrazaba sonriendo-

Realmente vamos a ser padre y madre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, mientras Po y los demás no podían estar más felices-

 ** _ _ **Avance-**__**

 _ _Hola soy Izanamy__ -Izanamy estaba con el pelo parado en puntas en forma de flamas y pintado de amarillo- __Como ya no hay amenazas todo a estado en paz es algo aburrido__ -había un gran pastel en medio de la sala principal del palacio Shiba de donde salió Bianca sonriendo-

 _ _¡¿Que es esto?! ¡Izanamy tuviste un hijo con Bianca!__ -Iza estaba molesta viendo a Bianca mientras Izanamy tenía en la cabeza al pequeño tigre, Iza se veía agitada y sudando-

 _ _Se que son un matrimonio pero no quiero interferir__ -Bianca estaba sonriendo un poco pero Izanamy estaba gritando envuelto en fuego y rayos siendo lanzando perforando el muro con su cuerpo-

 _ _¡Los bebes ya viene! -__ Iza parecía estar sufriendo igual que Izanamy al ser atacado-

 _ _El próximo capítulo será__ ** _ _ **El descanso de los Guerreros**__** -Izanamy estaba usando unas vendas en la cabeza y se trataba de levantar-


	145. Chapter 145

_**El descanso de los Guerreros**_

En el palacio Shiba las cosas estaban poniéndose un poco raras, Iza estaba entrando cargando algunas cosas en unas bolsas detrás de ella estaba Lucy cargando varias cosas-

Hay ya quiero que vean las cosas que compramos para los bebes -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si claro...me da gusto que pensaras en todo -dijo Iza un poco nerviosa- hasta me da gusto que vieras todas las cosas antes que yo para que las compraras sin parar y no te pudiera dar mi opinión -dijo con un poco de sarcasmo-

¿Sarcasmo? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Si -dijo Iza molesta- Lucy por favor compraste casi todo en morado, sabes que no me gusta el morado, quería unos mamelucos azules hermosos que vi con huellitas de patitas

Pero el morado es un color neutral, no sabemos todos van a ser machos, o si van a ser niñas -dijo Lucy calmada, Iza se tocó el estómago apenas tenía un poco de vientre- por eso es mejor tener colores neutrales

Hubiera preferido el blanco -dijo Iza calmada- pero ya comprábamos las sabanas y si nacen blancos como yo o su papá de seguro los perderíamos de vista -Lucy suspiro un poco cansada, dejaron las cosas en un cuarto y se retiraron- espero que los muchachos hayan terminado de pintar el cuarto para los bebes y hayan construido la cuna -dijo un poco preocupada-

Descuida yo me encargo de todo -dijo Lucy sonriendo- además ya son adultos ¿qué problemas pueden hacer? -abrieron la puerta de un cuarto y ahí se escucharon gritos, el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco pero tenía manchas de pintura de diferentes colores por todos lados, Saru estaba encima de Noé y le estaba pegando con una vara de madera en la cabeza-

¡A ver vuelve a decirme enano! ¡Vuelve a decirme enano! -Sara estaba gritando molesto-

¡Bájate chango! -Noé gritó molesto, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo tiro al suelo de espaldas- ¡Traga galleta! -Noé tomó una especie de galleta de plástico, Clent estaba dentro de lo que parecía una cuna encerrado como en una cárcel, con Bruce e Izanamy, Bruce tomó una lata de pintura amarilla y se la tiró encima a Izanamy-

¡Traga pintura! -Bruce grito sonriendo mientras Izanamy estaba gritando tratando de evitar que la pintura entrará en sus ojos-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Lucy molesta e Iza estaba tratando de calmarse respirando un poco lento- ¡Basta ya! -Lucy rugió con fuerza y los machos se detuvieron- ¡en fila ya! -la mayoría se juntó colocándose en fila sentados menos Clent el cual estaba atrapado, en cambio Izanamy trataba de quitarse la pintura- ¡Les pedí una cosa solo una cosa! ¡Qué prepararán el cuarto para los bebes!

Lo sentimos pero...es que...-dijo Bruce nervioso- nos salimos...un poco de control...

Si es verdad...-dijo Noé nervioso- lo sentimos...

No quiero excusas quiero este cuarto listo dentro de un día -dijo Lucy molesta-

Mi amor por favor no quiero más problemas -dijo Iza algo preocupada mientras Izanamy estaba limpiando la pintura de su cabeza-

Perdón...Iza...es que nos salimos...de control...-dijo Izanamy calmado pero hacía fuerza tallando su pelo cuando terminó levanto la cabeza mostrando una melena en forma de flama, tenía una gran punta gruesa en el centro, tres puntas de pelo del lado derecho, dos del lado izquierdo mientras el resto estaba levantado y tenía el pelo pintado de amarillo- es que los machos no...trabajamos juntos jeje...

Si...ya veo...-dijo Iza sonriendo viendo el pelo de Izanamy un poco- hazme un favor ahora tengo cuatro cachorros creándose en mi vientre, no quiero más problemas

Está bien...-dijo Izanamy calmado- por ti haré lo que pueda -Iza solo reía al ver su pelo un poco- pero primero compondré mi pelo -después de un rato Izanamy estaba saliendo del baño tallándose la cabeza cuando pasó por la sala principal se topó con lo que parecía ser un gran pastel de tres capas- ¿un pastel aquí? ¿Quién lo dejo?

No lo sé nos llegó hace un momento y lo dejamos aquí -dijo Iza calmada, los dos estaban viendo el pastel hasta de la punta salió una pequeña explosión con confeti y de ahí salió Bianca extendiendo los brazos-

¡Sorpresa! -gritó Bianca sonriendo saliendo del pastel y estirando los brazos, Iza se quedó sorprendida igual que Izanamy, los dos tenían los ojos abiertos mientras algo de confeti les caía en la cara, metió los brazos dentro del pastel falso y saco a Tora su bebé en sus mano- ¡Ya eres papá! -Iza solo se quedó congelada e Izanamy estaba con la boca abierta hasta que le cayó al suelo-

¿Qué tienes que decir? -dijo Boa sonriendo detrás del pastel-

Voy a matarte -dijo Iza molesta viendo a Bianca y luego a Izanamy-

Cariño no tienes que tomar medidas tan drásticas -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Y luego voy a castrarte -dijo Iza molesta-

Me callo -dijo Izanamy nervioso- Bianca... ¿qué significa esto? Es decir... ¿por...qué hay un bebé?

Bueno ¿recuerdas que cuando le iba a pedir matrimonio a Iza tú y yo decidimos no seguir juntos? -dijo Bianca sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, ella se bajó del pastel cargando al bebé- bueno tú y yo tuvimos un encuentro romántico, entonces Tora nació a los tres meses

A...los tres meses...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Iza estaba entre sorprendida y molesta- bueno...esto es sorprendente...

Si realmente lo es y mira -dijo Bianca sonriendo mostrando a Tora- creo que tiene tus marcas de Guerrero de la oscuridad -Izanamy vio a Tora un poco y le acarició la cabeza haciendo que el bebé soltara un pequeño ronroneo- es lindo ¿no te parece?

Si...esto es...sorprendente...pero…es que...-dijo Izanamy nervioso pero Iza estaba viéndolo molesta- yo...

Está bien cárgalo -dijo Iza calmada- estoy muy molesta pero ya sé cómo es Bianca de abre piernas fáciles -Bianca solo le gruño un poco- pero no puedes negar a tu hijo, pero recuerda que tu trasero es mío para siempre

No esperaba menos -dijo Izanamy nervioso- está bien...Tora...-Izanamy extendió los brazos y Bianca le pasó al bebé, Izanamy lo acercó y lo vio un momento- creo que saco mi nariz y parte de mi marca en Modo Explosivo -el bebé abrió los ojos tenía la iris en un tono rojizo clara- hola pequeño, hola pequeño Tora -el bebé balbuceo un poco y pasó una de sus garras tocando la nariz de Izanamy-

Se ve algo tierno -dijo Iza sonriendo, ella estaba enternecida- sabes creo que es la primera vez que te veo cargando un bebé

Bueno nunca tuve la oportunidad de cargar a Hanabi de bebé, tampoco cargo a Isaac cuando nació -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- oye... ¿sabes que se me ocurrió?

¿Qué tienes en mente? -dijo Iza confundida-

Tora puede ayudarme a ser un buen padre y ganar experiencia para nuestros hijos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bianca y Boa se sorprendieron un poco y luego se vieron entre ellas-

En eso tienes razón hace más de cuatro años que no hay un bebé aquí y tú no tienes experiencia -dijo Iza sonriendo- bien creo que de toda esta desagradable situación le puedo sacar algo bueno

¿Por desagradable situación a que te refieres? -dijo Bianca molesta-

A tener que volver a verte, el bebé es inocente -dijo Iza sonriendo- pero a ti no te soporto bruja

Ja verte tampoco es bueno bruja gorda -dijo Bianca sonriendo molesta, las dos se estaban viendo molestas y gruñendo hasta que Izanamy se colocó entre ellas-

Basta las dos -dijo Izanamy serio- Bianca aunque tengamos un hijo te voy a pedir que no hagas enojar a mi esposa -Iza estaba sonriendo complacida viendo a Bianca un poco sorprendida- ella está embarazada y debe estar más relajada, también Iza no pelees con Bianca por favor, debes estar calmada lo más posible

Está bien...está bien tratare de calmarme -dijo Iza respirando un poco agitada- bien pueden quedarse está noche en el palacio

Gracias por la invitación -dijo Bianca molesta-

Tienes una pata metida en el trasero hasta lo más profundo -dijo Boa sonriendo viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy suspiró y asintió, después de un corto tiempo Bianca estaba siendo llevada en un cuarto cercano al de Izanamy e Iza-

No entiendo ¿por qué tengo que dormir con Noé? -dijo Saru confundido, estaba cargando una almohada y tenía un sombrero azul en la cabeza-

Porque es el único que no tiene pareja para dormir, solo será por unas noches -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo pondré más fácil -dijo Iza molesta- te vas con Noé porque está madre está cargando cuatro bebes y ahora me viene otro más y un enojo que me pondrá diez veces pero que en mis celos pasados, si no descansó bien tú sufrirás un dolor peor que el infierno -Iza tenía sus ojos brillando de un color rojo tan fuerte que asustaba al mismo Izanamy y a Saru- ¿entiendes?

Si ya entendí -dijo Saru asustado-

Ya largo -dijo Iza molesta y Saru se retiró corriendo- creo que voy a descansar un momento

Espera quiero mostrarte algo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si es esa broma del árbol en medio de la cacita de dulce te diré que me enojo porque quería dulce -dijo Iza molesta- y me siento muy hinchada y enojada para hacerlo a estas alturas

Eso no -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo al cuarto que tenía el letrero que decía bebé- esto

¿El cuarto para los bebes? -dijo Iza confundida, Izanamy abrió la puerta mostrando un cuarto pintado en las cuatro paredes de cuatro diferente colores, una pared era azul, otra pared era de color amarillo, una naranja y la última rosa, en el centro había cuatro cunas pequeñas pero altas para bebes, en el techo había un móvil o juguete con figuras de animales pequeños colgando, había osos, elefantes, lobos, tigres y demás, había algunos peluches en el suelo, Iza de solo verla sonrío sonrojada- mi amor...

Trabaje toda la tarde, tuve que usar súper velocidad para pintar las paredes, los juguetes tuve que comprarlos con el dinero del tío Bruce a él no le importo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿qué te parece?

Me encanta -dijo Iza sonriendo- los colores no combinan, pero también son colores neutros y felices, ¿rosa? ¿Por qué rosa?

Bueno son cuatro tal vez uno de ellos se una niña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no sé cómo sean pero son nuestros hijos -se acercó abrazando a Iza por detrás y le froto el vientre- descuida estamos bien y a salvo

Bueno esto casi te perdona -dijo Iza sonriendo e Izanamy sonrió- dije casi pero aun así en abstinencia por dos meses

Oooouuuu que cruel -dijo Izanamy con un tono de gracia- ¿qué nombres les quieres poner?

Se los pondremos cuando los vea -dijo Iza sonriendo- bien Anata hay que dormir

¿Anata? ¿Qué es eso de Anata? -dijo Bianca confundida viéndolos desde el otro lado-

Anata significa cariño en japoneses, así le dicen las mujeres a sus esposos aquí en Japón -dijo Boa calmada, Bianca solo asintió y siguió viéndolos- hay que dormir Tora ya está dormido y tú también deberías apenas tienes una semanas de haber dado a Luz

Estoy bien solo cansada -dijo Bianca sonriendo y se recostó para dormir, a la mañana siguiente se escuchaban algunas risas de bebé en el palacio-

Hay que bonito niño -dijo Cirenio sonriendo viendo a Tora en sus brazos- a ver ríe un poquito -le estaba haciendo caras gracias al niño haciendo que se riera un poco fuerte- hay que bonito siempre quise tener un nieto o un hijo

¿Y yo que? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno tú eres mi bisnieto pero me refería a un tigre -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, Isaac solo asintió confundido- hay que bonito -Bianca estaba comiendo un poco viendo como algunos se acercaban al bebé-

¿Lo puedo ver? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- también es mi hermano -Cirenio solo bajo un poco sus brazos dejando que Hanabi se acercara y viera a Tora- hola hermanito soy tu hermana mayor Hanabi, hola -Hanabi estaba sonriendo viendo al bebé el cual tocaba su cara-

Gracias por la comida y por recibirnos en su palacio -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si lamentamos haber venido sin aviso y presentar al bebé así -dijo Boa nerviosa-

No hay problema -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- además me alegra mucho ver a un descendiente mío aquí, bueno eso creo -Izanamy apareció bostezando un poco- hace mucho tiempo que este palacio no tenía a un bebé corriendo por aquí

Qué bueno que piense así -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Lucy y algunos lo vieron molestos- ¿qué pasa con esas miradas?

Bueno traes a un bebé a un lugar y tú ya estás casado has cuentas -dijo Lucy molesta-

Bueno si están molestos me lo merezco -dijo Izanamy serio- pero atora es un miembro de la familia, Iza también está molesta pero lo irán aceptando poco a poco, es lo único que les pido

Eso lo veremos -dijo Bruce serio- pero está bien el bebé no tiene la culpa que tiene su estúpido padre -Izanamy solo sonrió molesto- ¿ya puedo jugar con él? Usted no lo ha soltado en toda la mañana

Si perdón es que jamás había cargado a un cachorro de tigre -dijo Cirenio sonriendo- vaya como pasa el tiempo, al fin tengo un heredero de todos mis secretos -algunos lo vieron confundidos-

Espere abuelo -dijo Noé sorprendido- ¿de qué está hablando?

Bueno cuando Tora crezca le daré todos los secretos del clan para que lo herede -dijo Cirenio sonriendo - también es un Shiba es su derecho

Bueno...creo que no hemos tocado...ese tema...-dijo Bianca nerviosa- creo que no hemos discutido de que Tora se quede en Japón ¿ustedes que piensan? -todos se vieron apretando los dientes nerviosos, nadie decía nada solo se estaban viendo los unos a los otros buscando una respuesta-

Puede quedarse -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo digo que si puede quedarse

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Si yo me haré responsable -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es como dijo Bruce el bebé no tiene que cargar con mis estupideces, tal vez sea cierto que no lo planeamos pero aun así estoy feliz de que haya nacido

Gracias -dijo Bianca sonriendo- pero tú esposa...

Ella lo entenderá -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- descuida no dejaré que a Tora le falte nada, tú también puedes quedarte, digo si gustas

Está bien creo que me quedaré por un tiempo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- gracias -Izanamy asintió-

Bien tengo que llevarle su desayuno a Iza ella no puede salir de la cama se siente muy cansada y su espalda comenzó a dolerle -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Lucy le dio una bandeja de comida y se la llevó a Iza la cual estaba costurando algo- hola te traje algo de arroz, fideos, sopa de misou, y albóndigas crocantes de pulpo

Gracias -dijo Iza sonriendo, Iza comenzó a comer de forma tranquila- escuche lo que le dijiste a Bianca me alegro que pienses en tus hijos

Si...jajaja jamás pensé que estaría en este tipo de situación...jajaja esto se espera de Po y Byakun...pero no de mi...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿Qué hay de James? -dijo Iza calmada- ¿no conquista muchas chicas en tu mundo?

La única esperanza de que Boa tenga sobrinos es que a James lo viole una lesbiana confundida -dijo Izanamy calmado, Iza solo sonrió un poco- ¿cómo van tus mareos?

Ya están pasando -dijo Iza sonriendo- mi amor quiero un postre -Izanamy se detuvo de morder un pastel que tenía en la mano, lo señaló e Iza asintió sonriendo, Izanamy extendió la mano e Iza se lamió los labios, solo avanzó y mostró unos grandes colmillos-

¡Aaaa! -Izanamy gritó sujetando su mano evitando que Iza lo mordiera, Iza estaba comiendo el pastel en su mano, cuando Izanamy vio su brazo se sorprendido de no ver sus dedos- Aaa ajaja -movió la mano y mostró sus dedos completos- hay que alivio

Prepárate porque está semana será dura -dijo Iza sonriendo e Izanamy solo sonrió nervioso- por ejemplo antojos -más tarde en la noche Izanamy estaba dormido pero Iza se levantó-

Cariño, cariño, cariño -ojo Iza moviendo a Izanamy hasta que despertó-

¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Quiero mariscos...-dijo Iza sonriendo, Izanamy solo se puso un pantalón y fue al río más cercano, la temperatura era fría, Izanamy solo toco el agua y tembló con solo meter su dedos, solo respiro hondo y se lanzó al agua helada, después de un minuto salió cargando varios pescados, los azoto contra el suelo para matarlos, entre esos había un camarón parecido a cierto camarón samurái, el camarón le suplico piedad pero Izanamy solo le corto la cabeza antes de meterlo en agua caliente, cuando regresó le había dado a Iza lo que quería y se fue a dormir por una hora-

En una hora sonó el llanto de un bebé e Izanamy se levantó para ir al cuarto de Tora, lo vio llorar un poco y Bianca estaba aún lado de la cama, cargo al cachorro y lo meció, le cambio el pañal y le calentó leche para dormirlo por un momento, Izanamy volvió a la cama-

Amor...-dijo Iza sonriendo e Izanamy despertó con sus ojos irritados- quiero un poco de helado de chocolate -Izanamy salió y grito levantando los brazos, solo disparo aire congelado y creo una roca de hielo, corto el hielo con sus garras y lo llevo en un plato con algo de chocolate, Izanamy se volvió a dormir por un rato-

Cariño...-Iza lo llamo por tercera vez y está vez una vena se le marcó en la frente- quiero fideos -Izanamy solo salió corriendo y pasó a su Modo Explosivo, solo dio un salto y se envolvió en poder dorado surcando el cielo como estrella, cuando cayó al suelo, cayó con su rodilla derecha pegando el suelo, su pata izquierda golpeó el suelo y con su puño derecho también, vio que había llegado al valle de La Paz, solo camino unos cuantos pasos, apenas estaba amaneciendo y el señor Ping estaba barriendo-

Buenos días...-dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

Buenos días hay...-dijo Ping sorprendido viendo a Izanamy en su Modo Explosivo con grandes ojeras y los ojos irritados- ¿que se le ofrece tan temprano?

Quiero fideos en una olla grande de tamaño panda -dijo Izanamy molesto- y un té con súper cafeína

No lo sé...aún es muy...temprano…y tú pareces que debes dormir...-dijo Ping nervioso pero Izanamy le dejó una bolsa grande llena de oro y Ping se sorprendió- ¡Enseguida! ¿Quieres picante con tu orden? -Izanamy solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una mesa tomando su te-

Vayas luces terrible -dijo Tigresa sorprendida sentándose frente a Izanamy- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Iza tiene antojos -dijo Izanamy cansado- vine hasta este lugar transformado para pedir una olla de fideos tamaño panda, como son cuatro bebés el antojo aumente tres veces

¿Has dormido al menos un poco? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

Casi no, Bianca y yo tuvimos un hijo, de noche lo cuido y también a Iza -dijo Izanamy cansado- así que tengo que mantener la calma por un rato -Tigresa se sorprendió por lo que dijo- ¿no deberías estar en el palacio? ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

El doctor me recomendó caminar por un rato -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero estoy bien esta semana comienzo con los antojos pero hoy desperté con un gusto dulce...mmm...mmm mmm ¿que huele tan bien? Huele delicioso -estaba oliendo a los lados y luego se acercó a Izanamy- viene de ti -Izanamy se olfateo un poco y luego retiro la cara con un poco de asco-

Es pescado...-dijo Izanamy serio- tuve que cocinarle a Iza un poco de pescado antes de venir -Tigresa estaba sonriendo con la boca llena de saliva-

Ha ya veo...pero por tu culpa ahora tengo hambre...y mi bebé quiere pescado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿podrías...?

No quiero -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Que mal -dijo Tigresa triste, le puso unos ojos grandes y la boca en forma de puchero- por favorcito -Izanamy estaba temblando un poco y suspiro- si no lo haces te muerdo

Por favor no serías capaz...de -Izanamy no termino la oración porque Tigresa lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo y le dio una mordida- ¡Hayaiyai! -Tigresa estaba gruñendo un poco e Izanamy se soltó- ¡Loca gata naranja me mordiste!

Si y la próxima serán tus pompas si no me traes pescado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy solo se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco-

 _Aun cuando están embarazadas las mujeres no te dejan de manipular_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido-

Acabas de pensar "aun cuando las mujeres están embarazadas no dejan de manipular ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa molesta e Izanamy solo sonrió nervioso-

 _Está bruja loca puede leer mis pensamientos -_ pensó Izanamy sorprendido-

¡¿A quién llamas bruja loca?! -gritó Tigresa molesta-

Perdón señora pero voy por tu pescado -dijo Izanamy cansado, él fue a un río y metió la mano solo para sacar a un pescado, solo gruño y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el pescado estaba frito y servido frente a Tigresa-

Hay gracias, se ve delicioso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa se puso a comer tranquilamente mientras Izanamy estaba tratando de no quedarse dormido- bueno sé que será difícil, día tras días hasta que el bebé se convierta en un niño pero solo debes aguantar porque esa pequeña parte de ti se convertirá en algo grandioso, aquí la vida a de una persona empieza -Tigresa estaba sonriendo hasta que escucho ronquidos y vio a Izanamy dormido sujetando su cabeza con su mano derecha sobre la mesa- ¡Hey! -le dio una cachetada para hacerlo reaccionar-

Se acabó el ron -dijo Izanamy medio dormido y despertó-

¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? -dijo Tigresa sería-

No, solo estaba de parranda -dijo Izanamy medio dormido- escucha sé que será duro y feo pero me alegrara de ver a ese bebé sed un gran Guerrero en el futuro

Orden lista -dijo Ping sonriéndole Izanamy tomó una gran olla caliente-

¿Eso no te quema? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Como el infierno -dijo Izanamy medio dormido- pero lo resisto -Izanamy solo volvió a surcar los cielos en su súper forma, cuando llegó estaba Iza esperándolo en la cocina- ya llegue cariño y traje tu sopa

Gracias pero te tardaste mucho ¿dónde estabas? -dijo Iza molesta viendo a Izanamy-

Tarde porque Ping cocino todo esto como lo querías -dijo Izanamy medio dormido y le mostró su mano mordida-

¡¿Qué es esto?! -Iza grito molesta sujetándole la mano a Izanamy- ¿Quién te mordió? ¿Fue tu amante?

Fue un pez capture un pez para despertar -dijo Izanamy nervioso- ¿qué te pasa?

Perdón...perdón...son las hormonas -dijo Iza algo calmada- es que ya empezaron los cambios de humor, con cuatro criaturitas aquí conmigo creo que son peor

Está bien solo mantén la calma un poco que las hormonas no te cambien -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó y le mostró un pastelillo- ¿quieres?

¿Son para mí? -dijo Iza de forma neutral- ¡Sí! Pastelillo -Iza gritó sonriendo y luego pasó a un forma un poco molesta- un momento quieres que engorde ¿verdad? -se había puesta molesta pero luego comenzó a llorar- si engordo ya no me vas a querer

Este será un largo mes -dijo Izanamy cansado, tal como lo dijo para Izanamy no habían sido cosas fáciles, Izanamy estaba tratando de comer pero el cansancio no lo dejaba, solo tenía un plato de arroz frito, pero se escuchaba masticadas que lo molestaban un poco, cuando se dio la vuelta e Iza estaba comiendo la porción de arroz como para diez personas, tenía varios platos acumulados a un lado dando un total de veinte-

¿Amor podrías comer un poco más lento? –Izanamy estaba un poco irritado viendo Iza comiendo mucho-

Perdón pero estoy cargando a cuatro animalitos en mi vientre –dijo Iza molesta- más te vale no quejarte por un buen rato –Izanamy suspiro y siguió comiendo como podía, después de una pequeña siesta Izanamy fue con Iza para verla tejer-

¿Cómo se sienten? –dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Aaaaash me sofocas dame un poco más de espacio –dijo Iza molesta e Izanamy se alejó un par de pasos- más espacio –Izanamy volvió a caminar un poco más hacía atrás, se quedó esperando un rato cuando escucho a Iza llorar un poco-

¿Qué tienes? –dijo Izanamy confundido-

Me odias….buuuu – Iza estaba llorando un poco dejando a Izanamy confundido-

No, por supuesto que no te odio – dijo Izanamy nervioso, se acero y le froto el vientre un poco- estas igual de hermosa que siempre-

¿Entonces porque tomas tanta distancia de mí? –dijo Iza llorando un poco dejando sorprendido a Izanamy, después de unos días Iza estaba viendo su reflejo probándose un vestido amarillo- hay me encanta mi vestido

Te ves hermosa –dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Hermosa? ¿Hermosa? ¡¿Hermosa?! –Iza grito con fuerza asustando más a Izanamy- ¡Mírame por tu culpa estoy gorda! –Se enojó tanto que termino dándole un golpe muy fuerte en la cara mandándolo a volar y que se estrellara de cabeza en una pared hasta que la termino perforando con la cabeza- pero estoy muy contenta porque vamos a tener cuatro bebes –sonrió complacida pero vio a los lados confundida- ¿Cariño?

Auch –dijo Izanamy entre gemidos de dolor- No puedo seguir más con esto –Izanamy estaba caminando en medio del palacio cargando una bolsa de hielo en su cara- pero creo que un poco de chocolate me animara –fue a la cocina donde tenía un pastel de chocolate guardado en una bandeja, lo abrió pero se escuchó un gemido y se giró para ver a Iza viendo el pedazo de pastel con los ojos brillosos y saliva saliéndole de la boca-

¿Es para mí? –Iza sonrió e Izanamy solo extendió las manos e Iza solo le quito el pedazo de pastel de las manos de forma tan rápida que Bianca parecía muy lenta- gracias mi amor –Iza se retiraba sonriendo e Izanamy estaba viendo el suelo decepcionado-

Es por los bebes, es por los bebes –dijo Izanamy deprimido, después de un mes Izanamy estaba dormido en su cama, Iza estaba dormida hasta que se despertó, parecía asustada y nerviosa-

Oh oh...Izanamy...mi amor...-dijo Iza nerviosa-

Eh ¿ya no hay ron? -dijo Izanamy medio dormido- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre...? ¿Quieres que mate a alguien?

No...cariño...creo...creo...que los bebes ya vienen...-dijo Iza nerviosa, Izanamy se había quedado quieto y luego solo reaccionó-

Ah qué bien...-dijo Izanamy medio dormido, pasó un minuto y se levantó de golpe asustado- ¡Ya vienen los bebes! -todos se levantaron y encendieron las luces transportando a Iza rumbo a la clínica del palacio, Iza estaba respirando agitada y nerviosa- ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¡Todo el mundo mantenga la calma!

Todos estamos calmados tú eres el único nervioso mi amor -dijo Iza sonriendo- aaaa Dios -gritó un poco y se acostó en la cama- vaya había olvidado lo doloroso que era y más que son cuatro

Todo calmado, todo calmado -dijo Izanamy nervioso, se acercó y le froto los hombros a Iza-

Tú puedes Iza estamos contigo -dijo Bruce nervios, dentro estaban todo el equipo hasta Bianca-

Me sentiría mejor si se largan de aquí -dijo Iza molesta, todos se fueron retirando dejando a Izanamy con Iza- vaya jamás pensé que pasaría por esto de nuevo, que dolor

Tranquila ya pasara y seremos padres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- todo será feliz

Claro solo espero...haaa...que no se caiga ninguno de cabeza...aaaa -dijo Iza entre gritos de dolor-

Ningún bebé se me ha caído -dijo Izanamy nervioso- eso creo...-Iza se quejó de nuevo y grito-

Ya viene...ya viene...pero...siento algo extraño...-dijo Iza nerviosa- cariño...cariño tienes que ver que está pasando...-Izanamy solo se acercó a la falda de Iza y vio algo-

Eeee...esto no es...normal...hasta donde sé -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, apareció un brillo dorado y rojo en Iza, Iza grito un poco, en el exterior Cirenio estaba caminando de lado a lado nervioso-

Espero que mis bis nietos estén bien -dijo Cirenio nervioso-

Creo que Iza estará bien -dijo Saru sonriendo- e Izanamy mantendrá la calma, la puerta de la clínica se abrió mostrando a Izanamy cubierto en fuego rojo y dorado con algunas descargas en el cuerpo, Izanamy solo grito y se estrelló con fuerza en la pared-

Ha...Maldición...-Izanamy se levantó adolorido-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Noé sorprendido-

Los bebes vienen con poderes elementales, es pero de lo que temía -dijo Izanamy serio- los bebes tomaron mi poder de Modo Explosivo y el Nivel Maestro de Iza, esos niños serán muy fuertes porque son hijos de dos Guardianes, traigan a un doctor yo me haré cargo del parto un momento -Izanamy entro y los demás se fueron retirando-

Voy contigo -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, los dos asintieron y entraron, se escucharon gritos y demás hasta que los dos gritaron y salieron disparados en fuego dorado y descargas- ¿qué rayos fue eso?

Fue fuego...dorado...-dijo Izanamy adolorido acostado en el suelo- el primero es un varón que felicidad -los dos se levantaron y se escucharon más gritos de parte de Iza, se escuchó un grito grueso hasta que apareció un resplandor azul haciendo que Izanamy gritara y saliera hasta impactarse de espaldas en la pared, se quejó un poco y apareció una descarga eléctrica roja-

¡IZANAMY REGRESA AQUÍ, AHORA! -Iza gritó molesta liberando descarga de su cuerpo, Izanamy gritó nervioso y se puso un casco de samurái, solo grito golpeándose y se escucharon gritos en todo el palacio mientras se veían diferentes elementos salir de la habitación, en cuestión de una hora todos regresaron para encontrar a Cirenio tirado en el suelo herido y sonriendo –

Maestro -dijeron todos asustados y Cirenio se levantó- ¿qué pasó? -dijo Lucy asustada-

Ya llegaron -dijo Cirenio sonriendo, se escucharon llantos de bebes y todos entraron y con ellos entró una leopardo de pechos talla G, cuando vieron Iza estaba acostada en una cama abrazando cuatro pequeños cachorros de lobo, Izanamy por su parte estaba sonriendo viendo a los cachorros en los brazos de su madre, Hanabi e Isaac se acercaron con cuidado-

Vengan a conocer a sus hermanos y hermana -dijo Iza sonriendo, Hanabi sonrió igual que Isaac y se acercaron a ver-

Este es su hermano menor Shinyu fuego dorado y rayos -dijo Izanamy mostrando a un lobo blanco pero sus párpados tenían el pelo negro con las marcas de su Modo explosivo, las orejas eran negras igual que su cola y sus patas-

Él es el segundo hermano Asahi oscuridad y luz como su padre -Iza mostró a un pequeño lobo de blanco y negro en un tono rojizo en su pelo negro- él es tercero -reveló a un lobo negro con la cara negra pero parte del hocico blanco, estomago del mismo color igual que sus patas y la punta de la cola de color blanco- Argento por mi padre Oscuridad y descarga, como era el

¿Y la niña? -dijo Lucy sonriendo, los dos se vieron sonriendo e Izanamy cargo a la pequeña la cual lloro un poco-

Tranquila hermosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, mostró a un loba blanca con una marca en la frente en forma de luna azul, tenía ligeras marcas negras en los párpados como maquillaje- ella es Mitsuki, ellos representan la nueva generación de Guerreros del Clan pero también son nuestra familia -todos estaban sonriendo por los bebes- lo más importante en la vida siempre serán las personas que están en esta habitación salud mi familia todas asintieron mientras Iza veía a sus hijos e hija-


	146. Chapter 146

_**El descanso de Po**_

En el palacio Shiba todos estaban sonriendo y estaban felices viendo a los hijos de Iza e Izanamy, los cuarto cachorros estaban en sus cunas mientras Iza estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, Izanamy estaba sonriendo sentado a un lado de ella viendo a los cuatro cachorros, Bianca estaba sonriendo cargando a Tora en sus brazos tomando un poco leche en un biberón-

Debes estar muy feliz -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Bueno si lo estoy, estoy muy feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- siempre quise tener una familia grande pero no me esperaba seis niños

Jejeje si yo con uno me conformo -dijo Bianca sonriendo- por eso pedí una cita con el doctor para que me operé y ya no tenga más hijos

Lo entiendo yo tampoco quiero más jejeje estos pequeños dieron un poco de problemas al nacer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tendrán elementos muy diferentes pero trataremos de que no sea un problema más adelante

¿Elementos diferentes? ¿No deberían tener la luz y la oscuridad nada más? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Bueno cuando ellos fueron naciendo Iza liberó de su cuerpo todos sus elementos, es el tercer caso de nacimiento entre Guardianes -dijo Izanamy calmado- el primero fue en mi dimensión el bebé nació con poderes de fuego y oscuridad, en tu caso Tora debe tener poderes eléctricos quizás u oscuros, aquí ellos tienen el fuego y energía azul oscura, algo me dice que el mayor hará grandes cosas -sonrió viendo al pequeño lobo blanco dormir tranquilamente-

Ese pequeño se parece a ti en tu Modo Explosivo -dijo Bianca calmada- debe ser el más fuerte por ahora

Aún son bebes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- solo espero que todos se lleven bien en el futuro -se escuchó que un bebé se quejaba y los dos vieron a la cachorra queriendo llorar un poco- tranquila princesa -cargo a Mitsuki en sus brazos y la bebe se calmó-

Jeje vaya parece que será una niña muy pegada a su padre -dijo Bianca sonriendo, Izanamy solo sonrió y la cachorra le sujetó la mano-

Lo es muy fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y la cachorra solo se movía acomodándose- ya, ya, tranquila sé que quieres jugar pero aún es muy pronto -la cachorra seguía moviéndose un poco lanzando pequeños golpes al aire- jajaja tiene mi espíritu de pelea, parece que ella será mi consentida

Jajaja no tengas favoritos entre tus hijos -dijo Bianca sonriendo, mientras todo pasaba con calma en el palacio Shiba, en el palacio de Jade Po estaba leyendo un libro sobre bebes, Tigresa estaba comiendo tranquilamente algo de galletas, todos estaban relajándose hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Suni con algunos paquetes-

Mi vida está a punto de cambiar -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Bueno tienes un mentón cuadrado, una voz ronca y manos grandes, tu transformación será muy sencilla y pronto parecerás un hombro como otros -dijo Po sonriendo y algunos soltaron una risa-

Jajaja -Suni solo soltó una risa molesta- vas a pagar por eso -dijo Suni molesta y Po solo sonrió- no, me refiero a que tengo regalos para el bebé, ya tengo todo listo en el Valle para su llegada en un mes -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Aaaa está bien ¿y cuando se cambia de género? -dijo Mono sonriendo y algunos rieron, Suni solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara y se sujetará la cabeza-

El punto es que el bebé está en camino y me preocupa que no estén suficientemente preparados -dijo Suni calmada- mi nieto debe estar sano, ¿Tigresa que has estado comiendo?

Bueno entre veces como un poco de soya, calabacita, sopa, fideos y uno que otro dulce cómo está galleta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mostrando la galleta mordida-

¿Dulces? Eso no es sano para el bebé -dijo Suni molesta- además ¿quién fue él cabeza de chorlito, descerebrado, estúpido que te dijo que comer fideos es bueno para el bebé?

Tigresa hija aquí tienes más sopa de fideos para mi nieto -dijo Ping sonriendo entrando por la puerta principal con un plato de fideos calientes, Tigresa sonrió y tomó el plato para comenzar a comer sonriendo- ¿cómo has estado Suni?

Ah claro este idiota -dijo Suni molesta, sujeto a Ping de su ropa y lo levanto- dame una razón para que no te muela a golpes, los dulces y los fideos no son buena comida para un bebé

Mis fideos son más sabrosos y nutritivos para un bebé que un montón de todo apestoso -dijo Ping molesto, los dos pegaron sus caras una contra la otra- yo si sé cómo cuidar a mi niña

¡Es mi niña también y voy a ayudar a que mi nieta nazca con bien! ¡Y que no parezca un panda gordo! -Suni le grito a Ping algo molesta- ¡viejo loco!

¡Arpía naranja! ¡Mi nieto será un niño! -Ping grito sonriendo y Suni le grupo un poco-

¡Será una niña! -Suni gritó molesta, los dos ataban discutiendo de nuevo mientras Tigresa estaba comiendo tranquilamente-

Por una vez quisiera que el palacio volviera a ser callado -dijo Shifu cansado, después de una pequeña discusión todos fueron a sus cuartos a dormir, Tigresa estaba tranquila hasta que escucho el sonido de una campanilla-

¿Ahora qué? -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta y Po se levantó para ir al cuarto del bebé que había sido terminado- ¿de nuevo el bebé de practica? Amor habías dicho que eso ya había pasado

Lo sé pero solo quiero estar seguro que estamos listos estoy algo nervioso -dijo Po un poco somnoliento y Tigresa asintió mientras Po cargaba una sandía vestida de bebé- por cierto ¿cuando empiezas con los antojos constantes?

Ya empezaron y creo que tengo uno ahora por pepinillos -dijo Tigresa calmada- quiero algo agrio

¿Agrio? -dijo Po confundido- bueno veamos qué hay

¿Me puedo comer la sandía? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No, es mi bebe de practica -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa se quejó, después de unos días todos notaron que Tigresa estaba comiendo demasiado, en la cocina había una pila de platos sucios frente a Tigresa mientras ella estaba sonriendo frotando su estómago-

Hay que rico comí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿qué más hay?

Déjame ver -dijo Mantis sonriendo viendo a los lados, había gavetas abiertas, platos sucios, migajas en la mesa y una que otra canasta rota- así ya no queda nada, te comiste toda la despensa

Hay...que mal...-dijo Tigresa un poco nerviosa- bueno vayan por más...tal vez para un mes

Esa era la despensa de dos semanas y te la acabaste en un día -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Hay perdón...bueno ya sabes es que como por dos -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Parece que comes para diez o para un panda -dijo Mantis sorprendido, los dos se quedaron sorprendido y luego vieron el vientre de Tigresa-

¿No creerás que...? -dijeron los dos confundidos- ¡Nooo! -solo sonrieron un poco y Tigresa tallo su vientre sonriendo, después de un rato Tigresa salió a caminar por el palacio se cansó después de unos minutos y se sentó en el suelo, Mono estaba caminando junto a ella y se sentó a su lado para verla-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Cansada, más de lo usual -dijo Tigresa respirando un poco agitada- antes podía caminar más de una hora y ahora con suerte puedo levantarme

Bueno debe ser por el peso del bebé -dijo Mono sonriendo- ven yo te llevo -la cargo en sus brazos pero estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo y su cara se volvía un poco roja- hay...creo que...si estás un...poquito pesadita...-Mono estaba tratando de caminar pero no podía, solo dio un paso y la tabla debajo de sus pies se rompió y Mono cayó de espaldas con Tigresa sentada en el- ¡Hay...ya me quebró!

Ahora que lo pienso creo que mi vientre se hizo más grande -dijo Tigresa confundida-

¿No...es un...poco...tarde...para decirlo? -dijo Mono nervioso- no...puedo...respirar...-después de que Tigresa se pusiera levantar regreso a la cocina para comer algo cuando se topó con Shifu-

Bien ya pudo despegar a Mono del suelo -dijo Shifu calmado- pero Tigresa me preocupa que estés comiendo demasiado

¡¿Me está llamando gorda?! -Tigresa gritó un poco triste-

¿Que? No, no, no, no te estoy llamando gorda, bueno lo estás un poquito pero...-dijo Shifu nervioso-

¡Pues usted es un estúpido peludo con cara de ardilla! -Tigresa un poco triste y llorando- si hay algo que no debes hacer es llamar a una mujer gorda

Perdón, perdón, perdón,... ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia? -dijo Shifu nervioso y Tigresa asintió llorando un poco, Shifu solo sonrío, tomó una taza para té y la lleno con agua, se acercó a Tigresa y dejó la taza de pie encima del vientre de Tigresa y entre sus senos- uuuuuu magia -Tigresa estaba molesta viendo como la taza estaba parada encima de su vientre-

Es un imbécil -dijo Tigresa molesta, después de eso Tigresa estaba sentada en su cama masajeando sus piernas los cuales por el embarazo estaban un poco hinchadas- oh...ah...que alivio

Bueno ya llene la despensa y estaremos cubiertos por una semana más -dijo Po nervioso- ¿cómo te sientes?

Tengo los tobillos hinchados y la espalda me duele un poco -dijo Tigresa cansada-

Bueno las niñas quieren verte -dijo Po sonriendo- a ver si esto te anima un poco -Tigresa asintió sonriendo- bien niñas pueden pasar -la apuesta se abrió revelando a Hinata y a la pequeña Mei Mei-

Hola niñas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Ya se fue la bestia? -dijo Hinata nerviosa y eso confundió a los adultos, hasta Mei Mei parecía un poco asustada detrás de Hinata-

¿De qué bestia estás hablando? -dijo Po confundido, cargo a Hinata y a Mei la cargo para dejarla con Tigresa a un lado la cual la abrazo-

Es que el tío Grulla dijo algo sobre una bestia flatulenta -dijo Hinata nerviosa- dijo que en el palacio había una bestia que se comía todo y soltaba fuertes y olorosos gases

¡¿Él dijo que?! -Tigresa gritó molesta y las niñas se asustaron mientras Po estaba nervioso- ¡Hay cuando lo encuentre lo parto en dos!

Hay tranquila mi amor, aquí, aquí, -Po se levantó moviendo los brazos- concéntrate en el blanco, tranquila Grulla...solo está loco...eres sexy, eres vivas, tienes 28 años, te vez delgada y hermosa

Gracias lindo -dijo Tigresa más calmada- perdón...hay es que Grulla me pone de mal humor, hijito de mami -las niñas solo estaban temblando un poco de miedo igual que Po al ver a Tigresa de tan mal humor- perdón por eso niñas ¿quieren saber algo?

Yo quiero saber de dónde vienen los bebes -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo- ¿será bebé de rayas pequeño?

Bueno...ah...es que...los...bebes -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y luego vio a Po el cual solo levantó los hombros confundido y un poco nervioso- la cigüeña es quien trae a los bebes

¿Y que es una cigüeña? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Una cigüeña...es como una Grulla blanca -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- si eso son, son como Grullas blancas que traen a los bebes en cobijas

¿Entonces Grulla traerá nuevo bebé de rayas? -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo-

Si eso va a pasar, exactamente igual -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- Grulla traerá al bebé...y la...razón...por la que este gorda es...porque como mucho por los nervios y la espera

Aaaaa -dijeron las dos niñas sorprendidas y entendiendo-

Ser padre más difícil de lo pensado -dijo Po nervioso, después de un mes todo seguía de forma normal pero Tigresa cada vez era un poco más tranquilo y cansado, su vientre creció más y ahora se cansaba un poco más rápido, Po por su lado seguir practicando con un bebé de sandía hasta el punto que a Tigresa le parecía un poco loco, después del mes Tigresa estaba recibiendo una visita de todos los Guardianes-

Aaaaaa que hermosa -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y sonrojada viendo a Mitsuki en su cuna- Mitsuki realmente será hermosa de adulta -Iza estaba a su lado, las dos estaban sentadas en sillas en medio del patio-

Claro que si es mi hija después de todo -dijo Iza sonriendo- los demás niños son un poco traviesos menos Shinyu parece que es el favorito de Izanamy pero es muy tranquilo, Argento gruñe mucho y parece que pelea en sueños, Asahi ya quiere morder un poco -Iza se estaba riendo un poco- mis hijos son muy lindos pero serán difíciles al primer año

Y más un bebé tigre -dijo Bianca sonriendo cargando una bandeja con tazas con te- ¿quieren más te?

No gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Iza tomó una taza y Bianca se sentó en una silla suspirando tranquila- vaya lo veo y no lo creo, las dos se llevan bien ¿por qué?

Bueno Izanamy nos hizo darnos cuenta de que pelear entre nosotras y más con nuestros hijos en medio -dijo Bianca calmada-

Así que decidimos no pelear por un tiempo -dijo Iza calmada- nuestros hijos son primero y ya somos adultas como para pelear como niñas, pero yo soy más joven

Ah la loba lanza el golpe -dijo Bianca molesta-

Bueno dejando eso de lado ¿dónde están sus hijos? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Con su padre -dijeron ambas hembras sonriendo, en el exterior Po parecía algo cansado, tenía ojeras en la cara y parecía que estaba por caerse dormido-

Vaya no luces nada bien -dijo Izanamy calmado sentado a su derecha cargando a Shinyu en sus brazos y los otros tres bebes estaban en una carreola- ¿hace cuánto que no duermes bien?

Bueno hoy es lunes así que hace un mes -dijo Po medio dormido- pero es por el bebé, esto lo hago por el bebé

¿Esto tiene que ver con que estés dándole puré a una sandía con carita feliz? -dijo Izanamy extrañado, ya que Po estaba sujetando una cuchara con puré pero se lo estaba dando a una sandía con una cara sonriendo en el frente- Po nunca digo esto pero me estás asustando

Debo practicar este es mi bebé de practica -dijo Po medio dormido, Izanamy lo vio un momento y lo pensó un momento, más tarde Po estaba sentado frotándose los ojos, Tigresa estaba viendo a Po y luego se dio la vuelta viendo a los demás Guardianes-

Bien yo también coincido creo que se está poniendo un poco loco -dijo Iza nerviosa-

Lo sé, lo sé, pero él quiere estar listo para cuando venga el bebé pero aun así creo que ya exagero -dijo Tigresa intranquila- bien creo que tengo una idea de que hacer pero necesito ayuda de Bianca

¿Que necesitas? -dijo Bianca calmada-

Quiero que te lleves a Po a una ciudad donde pueda calmarse, ya sabes embriágalo un poco y has que se divierta, que olvide un poco el asunto de que va a ser padre -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

¿Quieres que lo lleve a un casino? Yo me apunto -dijo Bianca sonriendo pero Izanamy sonó su garganta levantando una ceja un poco serio- ah...si soy...madre ahora así que...tendremos que pedírselo a alguien más y ya sé a quién -Bianca sonrío un poco, más tarde Tigresa estaba caminando con Po en el palacio-

¿A dónde vamos? -dijo Po confundido-

Vamos a una escuela para padres, vamos a estar una semana en todas las enseñanzas de cómo cuidar a un bebé de panda o un bebé de tigre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Izanamy ayudó a que Po caminara y lo dejaron dentro de una carreta- bien tú duerme y yo estaré en la parte de atrás Izanamy nos llevará

Muy bien solo voy a cerrar los ojos un momento -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a quedarse dormido en el asiento, después de unas horas Po comenzó a moverse en el asiento en mitad de la tarde- mmm que bien dormí mi amor, además hueles muy bien, y con esos pechos tan grandes que tienes ahora nos vamos a divertir mucho

Bien pero primero tendrás que invitarme muchos cócteles para que abra piernas -dijo James comiendo sandía a un lado Po, Po solo se sorprendió y se levantó viendo a James-

¡¿James?! ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?! -Po gritó sorprendido- ¡¿dónde está Tigresa?! ¡¿Dónde estoy yo?! -vio a los lados tocado que estaba en una carreta siendo empujada por pedales y James estaba manejando-

Veras todos en el palacio se estaba preocupando por ti así que Tigresa pensó que sería bueno que descansaras en un casino un rato -dijo James sonriendo, le dio un mordida a una sandía mientras Tigresa estaba descansando en el palacio de Jade con Iza y Bianca a un lado-

¿Tigresa me puso aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿no hay escuela para padres?

Oh amigo -dijo James calmado y Po suspiró- todo es mentira solo vamos a un casino a una hora de aquí para que te relajes no habías dormido bien en un mes

Esto me molesta realmente -dijo Po molesto- ¿te estás comiendo mi bebé de practica?

Si lo siento estaba rico y jugoso -dijo James calmado- bien te llevaré a un casino para que empieces a disfrutar de tu vida como se debe -James siguió con el camino hasta una hora después Po y el estaban entrando a un restaurante donde fueron a una barra y les sirvieron bebidas alcohólicas- bien este es el juego cada vez que diga algo que no he o he hecho y si lo has hecho le das un trago a la bebida

¿Y qué pasa si no lo he hecho? -dijo Po confundido-

Entonces no le das ni un trago -dijo James calmado y Po asintió- a ver yo...yo...

Hacerlo con un hombre no se aplica a mí -dijo Po sonriendo y James solo le mostro los dientes soltando un quejido-

Jejeje que gracioso -dijo James con claro sarcasmo- bien yo nunca he comido una piña sin pelarla -Po solo tomo un trago rápido- ¿lo has hecho?

Si a Tigresa le pareció divertido cortarla en pedacitos, olvido limpiarla bien y termine con espinas en la lengua por una semana -dijo Po calmado-

Bien tu turno -dijo James sonriendo-

Bueno...yo...yo nunca, yo nunca he bebido más de cien vasos de licor en una sola hora -dijo Po calmado pero James se quedó pensándolo un momento y le dio un ligero trago- ¿tu? ¿De verdad? Pudiste haber muerto

Bueno si juegas con Bianca terminas todo quemado y borracho, también desnudo y con la cola pelada, con un tatuaje en las nalgas que dice lobita sexy -dijo James deprimido-

Hay vaya...-dijo Po sorprendido, siguieron bebiendo por un rato más hasta que Po estaba ebrio- yo...yo nunca me he...jajaja nunca lo he hecho con un macho -Po se estaba riendo un poco y James le dio un trago a su bebida- jajajaja que divertido

Tal tu si te estés divirtiendo -dijo James molesto-

A ver, a ver, yo tengo una jijiji yo si me he acostado con una hembra este año -dijo Po sonriendo, James se quedó congelado un momento viendo su vaso y luego vio a Po-

Odio este juego -dijo James molesto-

Yo me estoy divirtiendo -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿que otro juego de beber conoces?

Bueno cuando Bianca se disfrazaba de Byakun él o ella solía jugar un juego, te ataba dos botellas de licor de un litro a las manos y competías contra otro, el que terminaba los dos litros gana -dijo James sonriendo-

Bien eso suena divertido pero aún me preocupa un poco Tigresa -dijo Po intranquilo-

Tranquilo ella está con Iza y Bianca, estará bien -dijo James sonriendo- vamos necesitas relajarte, es más te haré un reto

¿Qué clase de reto? -dijo Po calmado-

Te reto a que te embriagues tanto que hasta hables todo extraño y raro -dijo James sonriendo-

Reto aceptado -dijo Po sonriendo- bien vamos a comenzar -después de eso los dos salieron y James consiguió cuatro botellas de un litro, ato una botella a cada mano de Po dejando que las viera y sonriera- bien así que solo me las tengo que acabar más rápido que tú

Si pero no será tan fácil, hasta que dar ebrios señor Po -dijo James sonriendo-

Claro hasta no ver el fondo señorita James -dijo Po riendo un poco-

No me haces gracia -dijo James algo molesto-

 _(Poner Pink So What)_

¿Qué importa? Al menos yo no me he acostado con dos hombres y no soy un fetichista de músculos como tú -dijo Po riendo un poco, los dos solo chocaron sus botellas y comenzaron a beber rápido, los dos se pudieron algo ebrios y comenzaron a correr por las calles de la ciudad, Po y James llegaron a un club donde estaban varias hembras bailando en bikinis de colores-

Te reto a que me metas a bailar con algunas de ellas -dijo James sonriendo-

Reto aceptado -dijo Po sonriendo, una pantera estaba bailando usando un bikini morado brillante, Po sólo llegó por detrás y le sujetó las caderas para comenzar a mover sus caderas de lado a lado con ella, la pantera se estaba riendo un poco y comenzó a bailar moviendo sus caderas en Po el cual se reía un poco, en cambio James estaba hablando con un leopardo hembra, la felina usaba un bikini amarillo muy ajustado al cuerpo con senos pequeños-

Y entonces... ¿tu departamento o el mío? -dijo James sonriendo algo ebrio, la leopardo la sujetó de las mejillas y le dio un beso un poco salvaje en los labios, James estaba sonriendo y solo levanto los brazos al parecer alegre, James siguió besando a la leopardo hasta que la felina lo llevó a un closet, James estaba impaciente que terminó quitándose la camisa y entro al closet con la felina, se escuchó un golpeo dentro del closet- espera...espera... ¿dónde lo meto...?

Saltó al escenario -Po solo salto al público en medio del club pero terminó cayendo de cara al suelo- eso estuvo un poco divertido

¡Hay no! -James salió corriendo del closet- ¡Porque cada vez que siento que entro al closet termino saliendo de el!

Y yo que me preguntaba cuándo ibas a salir del closet jejeje -dijo Po riendo- ¿qué te pasó?

Resulta que ella no ella, era un el -dijo James nervioso y solo tembló un poco-

Que importa, sigues teniendo cara de idiota -dijo Po riendo, los dos solo salieron del lugar y fueron corriendo por un puente que estaba a unos pocos metros de alto de un canal de agua- mira esto -se subió a la orilla y extendió los brazos- ¡Como gritaría ese sujeto con complejo de Edipo cara de idiota, cabello de muñeca! ¡Soy el rey del mundo!

Buena esa, buena esa -dijo James riendo un poco- mira esto -James solo se trepó y salto- ¡Puedo volar! -Po solo vio hacia abajo y se escuchó un impacto y Po solo hizo un gesto de dolor- no...no puedo -James termino enterrado en lodo con la cara y cuerpo cubierto de color café, siguieron bebiendo alcohol hasta que terminaron en una especie de fiesta con muchos animales gritando a un lado, lo estaba bailando en una mesa mientras se quitaba la camisa mostrando su cuerpo entrenado, algunas hembras gritaron sonrojadas- ¡Te dije que te ibas a divertir!

¡Tenías razón! -Po solo grito riendo un poco, James solo pasó con una cola de hembras sujetando sus cinturas entre ellas, James solo estaba riendo un poco levantando los brazos mientras avanzaba con una fila de felinas a un lado-

Disculpen, disculpen, que se quiten -gritó un toro pasando entre los animales hasta que llegó con Po- ¡Oye panda!

¿Quién...? ¿Yo? -dijo Po algo ebrio- ¿soy un panda?

Si tú, un lobo con apariencia de tigre, una Tigresa blanca y una Víbora verde te están buscando -dijo el toro serio- dicen que vayas con ellos

Ah...sabes...que...diles...que yo no me voy -Po solo se dio la vuelta y se lanzó al suelo, solo corrió entre los animales y salió del lugar- todos...están bien borrachos

¡Ahí está! -gritó Víbora viendo a Po, a su lado estaban Izanamy y Bianca-

¡Por debes venir con nosotros hora! -gritó Bianca algo preocupada-

Sabes que primero...deberán atraparme -dijo Po riendo y salió corriendo, los tres solo fueron detrás de Po-

¡Po Tienes que venir con nosotros Ya! -Izanamy grito nervioso-

¡Libertad! -Po grito y se quitó el pantalón-

¡No, no te quites el pantalón Po! -Víbora gritó sonrojada, mientras el pantalón termino volando hasta llegar con Izanamy, Bianca solo se tapó los ojos y desvío la mirada-

¡Por ven aquí! -Izanamy grito y lo siguió corriendo sujetando su pantalón- no estoy para bromas tu bebé ya viene en camino, Tigresa entró en labor de parto ya

 _ **Pequeño avance (una Historia de Masterguest)**_

China en el futuro, el cielo estaba nublado con un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad que decía RAZAS, en medio de unas ventanas estaba un león mayor usando un traje formal-

El mundo...el mundo está cambiando -el León estaba serio viendo la ciudad en su ventana, en el mar cerca de una ciudad se veía una gran ola elevarse y de esa apareció la figura de una tortuga, en una tormenta apareció la figura de un tigre con ojos azules- está lleno de amenazas más de lo pensado y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos evitar que sea destruido -en medio de una ciudad había una batalla de animales armados al parecer del ejército y otros animales armados y en medio de la batalla apareció un remolino de fuego con la figura de un lobo alado con un brillo carmesí en el pecho-

Estas amenazas son más y más, hasta tienen un nombre -el león estaba en medio de unas noticias en la televisión, en medio de un edificio algo viejo apareció la figura de una loba, solo cayó del techo y quedo frente a un cerdo, sacó una pistola y le disparo al cerdo justo en la cara- se hace llamar Los Guardianes -la televisión solo reventó quedando hecha pedazos, al parecer la televisión estaba en medio de una cafetería, los animales que estaban presentes se asustaron un poco menos una oveja que era una camarera vestida de rosado, se enojó un poco y vio a alguien en específico-

Amy Shiba ¿de nuevo? -dijo la oveja molesta, en medio de una mesa estaban Amy y Pan-

Si claro té la pago -dijo Amy molesta y le dejo algo de dinero en la mesa mientras se iba con Pan- ¿puedes creer está porquería? Nos culpan a nosotros los Últimos Guardianes por lo que hacen los estúpidos cerdos políticos del mundo -Amy estaba con Pan en un muelle viendo la ciudad-

El mundo ha cambiado Amy, los tiempos igualmente -dijo Pan deprimida- y no ha sido lo mismo, y sabes que me siento muy sola desde que...perdí a Nobu...-Nobu estaba de rodillas en el suelo solo se acercó y salto por la ventana para caer en un auto y murió-

No es culpa de nadie -dijo Amy deprimida-

Hemos logrado grandes avances con la biotecnología -dijo el mismo León de las noticias, estaba caminando por un laboratorio hasta se acercó a un padre de piedra con dibujos antiguos- mi abuelo me contaba historias del clan Ras, uno de mis ancestros se enfrentó varias veces al Guerrero del Sol y perdió cada pelea hasta morir -Amy estaba viendo una caja de cristal con el traje de pelea de Izanamy dentro, el león estaba caminando por un tanque con un fluidos azul dentro-

El proyecto Fenrir es la última arma biológica creada para exterminar al clan Shiba -dijo el león sonriendo, un lobo estaba en un museo cuando pasó por un ataúd dentro de una repisa, Nobu solo extendió el brazo perforando la repisa, cuando sacó del brazo estaba extrañando una espada tipo katana envuelta en una energía morada-

Lograre la venganza de mis ancestros -Pan estaba gritando asustada viendo que un tren se estaba partiendo y ella estaba por caer con un conejo en los brazos, en medio de la ciudad hubo una explosión y Pan estaba cayendo de rodillas viendo un muro de fuego-

No puedo ser como Tigresa...ni como Po -dijo Pan llorando un poco- pero haré todo lo posible para proteger a mi familia -Pan estaba sería y un poco molesta viendo a Amy la cual sonrió-

Cargare toda la responsabilidad en mis hombros -Amy estaba caminando en las calles usando un traje similar al de Izanamy y se puso la gabardina blanca de Izanamy-

Te haré entender lo que se siente el dolor -dijo el león sonriendo viendo a un lobo blanco y negro con la katana en su mano derecha- únete a mí y te haré un ser invencible -Nobu estaba agachado frente al León-

Siempre y cuando pueda matar a Amy y vengar a mi ancestro -dijo Nobu molesto, estaba en la habitación de Pan y le dio un beso en los labios- vendería hasta mi propia alma para verla a mis pies -Amy estaba caminando en medio de fuego cuando levantó la vista, frente a ella estaba un lobo de piel de plomo, su cuerpo era musculoso de gran tamaño, con un bóxer negro, en los brazos y patas tenía cadenas atadas, en su brazo hasta el codo tenía un diamante azulado que se estiraba como una cuchilla, estaba parado en dos patas con sus garras gruesas y largas, su mandíbula era larga y sus dientes tan largos como sables y afilados-

Sé que estás ahí Nobu -Amy estaba sería viendo al lobo gigante de más de 2.68 metros de alto en sus dos patas- Quiero a mi hijo de regreso, quiero a Izanamy de regreso -Pan y Nobu se estaban besando y la ciudad tenía un brillo rojizo por el fuego, Amy estaba corriendo ganado tatuajes rojos en su cara y su pelo gano un brillo dorado rojizo, el lobo gigante solo corrió hacia ella, los dos gritaron lanzando un golpe-

Solo no hagas algo que yo haría -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo a Amy- tampoco hagas algo que yo no haría -levantó su mano derecha y mostró una pequeña distancia con sus dedos- aquí, esto es una pequeña área gris en donde entras tú

Entiendo -dijo Amy sonriendo y Pan asintió-


	147. Chapter 147

_**Capítulo final, una familia al final**_

Era de noche en el Valle de La Paz, Izanamy estaba acostado en el suelo con los cuarto cachorros acostados en su estómago, el pequeño tigre estaba debajo de su mentón acostado entre sus brazos, Iza y Bianca estaban viéndolos descansar mientras Tigresa estaba sentada en el patio viendo las estrellas comiendo algo-

Bien Po ya se fue a ese descanso -dijo Tigresa calmada- ahora puedo comer tranquila algo de dulce -tomó una galleta de la mesa y se la comió tranquila- ¿cómo les estará hiendo a los dos?

Yo digo que bien le di a James una lista de qué hacer y qué no hacer -dijo Bianca sonriendo, se sentó a un lado de Tigresa para descansar- cielos tener un bebé cansa mucho

¿Un solo bebé? Por favor tener cuatro es demasiado -dijo Iza cansada- ¿ya pensaste que nombre le quieres poner al tuyo Tigresa?

Si es niño pensaba llamarlo Eshlomo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Y si es niña? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Eshloma -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos hembras se vieron entre ellas y luego vieron a Tigresa-

Y luego preguntan porque existe el Bullying -dijo Bianca sorprendida e Iza asintió- mejor piensa otro nombre porque a ese niño te lo van a traumas

Bueno pensaba llamarlo Yu Zhao -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- significan honor, por encima de todo

Muy buena combinación -dijo Iza sonriendo, las hembras estaban comiendo tranquilas-

¿Cuánto falta para el parto? -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

La doctora dice que una semana más -dijo Tigresa calmada- no se tal vez pocos días, me siento un poco incómoda estos días ya

Tranquila ya pasara -dijo Iza sonriendo- yo estaba súper incomoda -las tres de ataban hablando calmadamente hasta que llegó Suni-

Hay por favor no puedes estar comiendo tanto dulce hija, eso no le hace bien al bebé -dijo Suni calmada, en sus manos tenía un tazón de una sopa caliente-

Lo se mamá pero esto es lo que mi cuerpo pide azúcar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿qué tienes ahí?

Algo de sopa picante de verduras -dijo Suni camada- cuando estaba embarazada de ti me hacías comer picante, se me quedó pegado eso y también con eso apresuraste el parto

¿Así y cómo? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Suni se quedó a su lado dejando la sopa a un lado-

Bueno algunos doctores dicen que comer Chile ayuda a que el parto llegue más rápido -dijo Suni calmada- cuando llegó tu hora solo le di un sorbo y pum tú llegaste

Que locura -dijo Iza sonriendo, Tigresa solo vio el tazón a un lado y se lo llevó- no creo que eso pase

Si a mí también me suena como una locura -dijo Bianca calmada, Tigresa solo le dio un sorbo a la sopa caliente y se quedó quieta un momento-

No me importa cómo le digan es algo muy real -dijo Suni calmada- eso me pasó, hay no podía ni ir al baño sin sentir que salía fuego de todos lados -Tigresa solo se quejó un poco y se sujetó el estómago- fue horrible

Hay no necesitamos más detalles -dijo Iza nerviosa- en mi caso mis bebes llegaron cuando fue el momento -Tigresa se quejó y se sujetó el estómago, solo camino un poco y comenzó a respirar un poco agitada-

Bueno coincido con Iza pero recuerdo que antes de que Tora naciera como un Chile -dijo Bianca calmada- era bien jugoso -Tigresa se quejó un poco y comenzó a gritar un poco-

¿Qué tienes hija? -dijo Suni confundida-

Creo que...creo que él...bebé ya viene...-dijo Tigresa nerviosa- creo que mi fuente se reventó

¿Estás segura? -dijo Suni confundida, se acercó pero resbaló y cayó al suelo de espaldas, Iza y Bianca solo se asustaron un poco-

Si estoy segura mamá -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Rápido, rápido, ven aquí -dijo Bianca nerviosa, Iza ayudó a Tigresa a sentarse un poco- tu respira, respira, que no llegue el pánico, ¡Que nadie sufra pánico! -Bianca comenzó a gritar un poco asustada-

Bianca no grites Tigresa necesita ayuda y calma ahora -dijo Iza molesta, Tigresa se estaba quejando y soltando leves gritos- tranquila, tranquila aquí te ayudo -le froto un poco la espalda, le siguió frotando la espalda-

Hay...eso se siente bien...-dijo Tigresa calmándose- rápido hagan algo que me calme

Ya se llamaré a alguien que venga para ayudar -dijo Bianca nerviosa- ¡Viejo Shifu, chicos ya levántense Tigresa ya empezó el parto! -Bianca grito con fuerza, se escucharon pisadas y todos salieron de sus habitaciones para ver a Tigresa sentada, Izanamy estaba cargando a los cachorros y los dejo en una cuna-

Tigresa ¿cómo estás? -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Estoy muy asustada y siento que me van a partir a la mitad -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¡¿Cómo changos crees que me siento?! -los demás se asustaron por el grito que había dado-

Muy bien que no panda el cunico -dijo Mantis serio- ¡¿Que tenemos que hacer?!

Llamo a la doctora del pueblo, mi tía nos podrá ayudar en esta situación -dijo Tigresa adolorida-

¡Vayan por la doctora! -Shifu gritó nervioso y los furiosos salieron de ahí de forma apresurada-

Izanamy...ven aquí por favor -dijo Tigresa asustada y luego se quejó un poco, Izanamy se acercó con cuidado- dame tu mano por favor -Izanamy le extendió su mano y ella gritó sujetándole la mano con fuerza-

¡Hayaiyaiyai! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza mientras caía de rodillas al suelo- ¿por qué la rudeza?

Tráeme a Po...aaaaa por favor...necesito la ayuda de Po ya -dijo Tigresa asustada y sufriendo-

Pero no sé dónde está...-dije Izanamy nervioso, Tigresa le sujetó el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo-

Tráeme a Po o yo te voy a partir toda la entrepierna -dijo Tigresa molesta y con los ojos brillándole con fuerza-

Que te traiga a Po...si...ya entendí...-dijo Izanamy nervioso y temblando, Tigresa gritó un poco y se quedó acostada- bien ¿qué hacemos?

Yo me quedaré con Tigresa y la apoyare en todo lo que pueda -dijo Iza calmada-

Entendido, Bianca ven conmigo tu sabes dónde dejaste a Po con James -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Yo voy con ustedes -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Está bien, vámonos antes de que a Tigresa le vaya peor -dijo Bianca nerviosa, Boa los siguió y los cuatro se fueron corriendo Del Valle, tardaron un poco en encontrar a Po pero cuando lo hicieron lo encontraron cori dando quitándose la ropa-

¡Po vuelve a ponerte los pantalones! -Víbora gritó sonrojada y avergonzada, Bianca solo se cubrió los ojos igual que Boa mientras Izanamy estaba incómodo, James se estaba riendo un poco mientras Po se iba corriendo- ¡Hay que seguirlo! -todo el grupo estaba corriendo detrás de Po para atraparlo Bianca solo golpeó el suelo y liberó una pared de roca frente a Po haciendo que se detuviera-

Bien ya lo detuve ¿ahora que harás? -dijo Bianca nerviosa-

Descuiden tengo una idea para calmar a Po ebrio, en mi dimensión Tigresa usaba este método para hacer que le prestara atención -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Abrirle la camisa a Bianca para que le sacuda las boobies cubiertas con alcohol? -dijo James nervioso mientras Bianca solo se sorprendió- yo di que ¡Si hay que hacerlo! -se reía un poco pero Bianca le dio un golpe en la cabeza sonrojada- haaaay -se sujetó la cabeza llorando un poco-

Ni lo sueñes, piensa en otro plan o ya sabes lo que te pasara si regresas sin Po -dijo Bianca molesta e Izanamy solo emitió un quejido agudo-

Ok tengo otra idea que a Tigresa le funciona -dijo Izanamy nervioso, se colocó frente a Po y le salvo como si llamara a un perro- ¡Aquí Po! ¡Ven aquí muchacho! -siguió salvando algo fuerte y Po se detuvo y regresó para verlo- ¡Ponme atención, no veas el rojo solo mírame! -levantó las manos nervioso-

Te comiste mi sandia -dijo Po molesto-

Escucha, escucha, escucha, allá en la fuente había un chorrito...-Izanamy comenzó a cantar un poco lento- se hacía...grandote

Se hacía...chiquito el pobre chorrito...tenía calor -Po cantó un poco temblándole la boca-

Ahí va la hormiga...con su paraguas...-Izanamy cantó lento pero Po grito y cayó acostado de lado, Izanamy solo se acercó y le dio un pantalón- ya, ya, ya pasó todo

Gracias, ya no quiero estar ebrio...-dijo Po algo mareado-

Ya tranquilo ahora solo ponte tu pantalón y te conseguiré un litro de té -dijo Izanamy calmado y Po asintió, Izanamy se levantó mientras James y Bianca se acercaron extrañados-

Bien hecho...pero... ¿por qué esa canción lo calma? -dijo Bianca confundida-

Nadie lo sabe -dijo Izanamy extrañado-tenemos que llevarnos a Po el parto de Tigresa ya empezó

¿Qué dices? -dijo Po confundido-

A ver ¿cómo lo digo idioma borracho o idioma Byakun? -dijo Izanamy confundido- así...Bebé venir...Tigresa reventó, tu ir debes...

¡¿Bebé venir?! -Po gritó sorprendido y todo grupo asintió- ¡Hay bebé venir! ¡Tener ir debo que! -Po se trató de poner el pantalón pero cayó al suelo de cara, se levantó y se puso mejor el pantalón, trató de caminar pero volvió a caer de cara, siguió tratando de caminar pero todo le daba vueltas, cayó de lado y se apoyó en un árbol, se levantó y trato de caminar de nuevo pero cayó al suelo-

¿Alguien más noto que solo se cayó avanzando un par de pasos y ya? -dijo James sonriendo algunos rieron pro Izanamy se estaba golpeando la frente molesto-

Así de ebrio no podremos llevarlo -dijo Boa nerviosa- ¿cómo lo llevamos?

Debe haber una forma -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Yo tengo una idea pero a cambio quiero ponerle un tercer nombre al bebé -dijo James sonriendo, Po solo lo escucho y se dio la vuelta- ¿quieren saber cuál es el nombre?

No hay tiempo James, solo dilo ya -dijo Po algo más tranquilo-

Aquí te va, Espéralo -dijo James sonriendo-

No puedo esperar dilo ya -dijo Po molesto pero algo ebrio-

Ese es el nombre, el Nombre es Espéralo -dijo James sonriendo y todos lo vieron confundidos- imagine James Espéralo Ping -todos se sorprendieron y luego vieron a Po-

Ese...es el nombre -dijo Po sorprendido- más increíble de todos los tiempos

Realmente es un nombre asombroso -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Que extraño nombre -dijo Bianca sorprendida y las serpientes asintieron sonriendo-

Bien rápido ¿cómo nos llevamos a Po? -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Fácil que Izanamy lo cargue -dijo James sonriendo, Izanamy solo se volvió a golpear la frente, respiró profundo y colocó a Po en su espalda-

Bien vámonos...porque si no, no podré caminar bien -dijo Izanamy adolorido, el grupo comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero Izanamy tenía problemas por cargar a Po-

Vaya estás suavecito -dijo Po riendo un poco, Izanamy solo estaba cargándolo cómo podía, en el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba respirando girada y estaba algo asustada-

¡Aaaaa! ¡Po! -Tigresa gritó asustada por una contracción- rayos -Iza estaba a su lado frotándole la frente con una toalla- ¿en dónde está mi tía?

No lo sé, se supone que ya debería estar aquí -dijo Iza nerviosa, Mono entró corriendo por la puerta principal- Mrollin ¿encontraste a la Tia de Tigresa?

¿Quién es Mrollin? -dijo Mono confundido- no encontré a la tía de Tigresa parece que la llamaron para una urgencia pero enviarán a su remplazo

¿Su remplazo? -dijo Tigresa asustada- no quiero a ninguna loca aquí, quiero a alguien que si sea capaz de traer a un bebé al mundo

Entonces yo lo haré -dijo Mono sonriendo cosa que hizo que Tigresa entrara en pánico, Mono sacó de su ropa un par de guantes y se los puso- veré si sale la colita, sus cuernos, colmillos, cabeza o lo que salga a ese niño -Tigresa e Iza se vieron asustadas-

¡Tráeme a la doctora! ¡Tráela ahora! -Tigresa gritó asustada e Iza salió corriendo del cuarto llevándose a Mono con ella- hay necesito ayuda urgente, necesito a Po, universo por favor necesito a Po -y así como el destino le mando todo lo que necesitaba le termino enviando al señor Ping, el señor Ping estaba parado en la puerta sonriendo- hay no tu no

Hola hija ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Ping sonriendo, se acercó y se sentó a su lado-

¡Aaaaaa! -Tigresa gritó con fuerza dejando casi sordo a Ping-

Ah si ya entendí -dijo Ping sonriendo- bueno ¿recuerdas cuando te hicieron esa operación de tu garganta?

Si me asustaste mucho -dijo Tigresa molesta- todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

 _ **Recuerdo de Tigresa**_ _-_ Tigresa tenía unos ocho años y estaba en una cama de hospital con Ping sentado a su derecha en la cama-

Bien hija te confianza, y no tengas miedo, está es una operación de rutina y podrás hablar normal como siempre -dijo Ping sonriendo y Tigresa pequeña asintió- bueno hay casos en que cómo usan equipo no esterilizado podría darte una horrible infección en la piel, tal vez pase algo malo y te corten algo por error y pierdas la voz -Tigresa se asustó un poco y vio a Ping asustada- pero descuida si eso pasa te compraré una pizarra para que escribas todo lo que quieras -Tigresa se asustó y tomo una campanilla que tenía cerca, la toco y una cabra vestida de enfermera se acercó a ella-

¿Si sucede algo? -dijo la cabra sonriendo-

Señorita no sé quién es este hombre y me está asustando -dijo Tigresa asustada-

¿Que? -dijo Ping confundido-

¡Seguridad! -gritó la cabra asustada un par de rinocerontes entraron corriendo al cuarto-

Pero soy papi, esperen no, ella es mi hija -dijo Ping asustado mientras uno de los rinocerontes lo sujetó del cuello y se lo llevó - _ **Fin del recuerdo**_ _-_

Ah sí estaba orgulloso ese día, tal vez termine drogado por tanto desecho médico pero estaba contento te defendiste tu sola -dijo Ping sonriendo y Tigresa estaba calmándose un poco- no necesitaste de Po, ese vago no estaba en ese momento en tu ida, en otros momentos te defendiste tu sola y has logrado superar tus fuerzas hasta hoy sin Po

Tienes razón pero...ah...Po ha sido parte de mi vida, está vida la hicimos juntos y quiero que este aquí conmigo para que lo vea nacer -dijo Tigresa algo irritada- ¿te puedes quedar hasta ese lleguen?

Claro hija -dijo Ping sonriendo- ahora a muchas mujeres dicen que se le arrastran los órganos -Tigresa lo vio sorprendida- hasta dicen que terminan con desgarres ahí abajo que requieren de una gran cirugía hasta podrías terminar con todo eso desfigurado

¡Seguridad! -Tigresa gritó asustada y molesta, por la puerta Shifu solo entro molesto y se llevó a Ping sujetándolo del cuello, Tigresa estaba calmándose un poco cuando entro Suni en una silla de ruedas- ¿qué te pasó mamá?

Bueno cuando me resbalé termino lastimándome una pata, me dieron tanta morfina que termine muy drogada -dijo Suni riendo- hasta podrían sacarme los dientes y ni cuenta me daría, ¿no lo hicieron o sí? -abrió la boca e inclinó su cabeza mostrando su boca-

No, mamá estás bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa, en medio del bosque Izanamy se estaba cansando y bajo a Po al suelo-

Qué horror ya no puedo más ese sujeto pesa mucho -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Por favor, necesito llegar con Tigresa -dijo Po algo ebrio- además con el calor que das estoy sudando el alcohol del sistema

Po tenemos a James inconsciente -dijo Bianca molesta cargando a James en sus hombros- estamos muy lejos del palacio de Jade y no sabemos cuánto más podrá aguantar Tigresa antes de dar a Luz, necesitamos al fénix

Es verdad Po, eres el único que puede volar -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Tienen razón...es mi deber ir con mi esposa -dijo Po medio mareado- debo usar el fuego de mi interior ¡Nivel Maestro! -gritó y libero su forma de Nivel maestro- funcionó, esperen, se me fue la ebriedad

Eso esperamos -dijo Víbora nerviosa- vamos date prisa y vuela -Po solo grito y giro sus manos creando su fénix de energía, todos fueron subiendo en la energía y Po solo salió volando, en el palacio Tigresa estaba sudando demasiado y estaba gritando con Iza a su derecha sujetando su mano y Grulla le soplaba con las alas, Mantis estaba nervioso-

Ya casi llegan no deben tardar aguanta un poco -dijo Iza nerviosa-

Solo aguanta un poquito bebé -dijo Grulla nervioso-

No puedo seguir aguantando, ¿dónde está la doctora? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Ya viene solo fue a lavarse las manos no tardará -dijo Mantis calmado- además de que tanto te quejas de seguro no es nada

¿Y tú como sabes cómo es esto? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Soy médico ya tengo más o menos una idea -dijo Mantis sonriendo- bien saben que le echare una miradita a ver cómo estás

Espera Mantis no lo hagas...-dijo Iza nerviosa, Mantis solo pasó debajo de la sabana y vio a Tigresa-

¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡Ya me traume! -Mantis gritó asustado y cayó al suelo perdiendo el color verde por azul pálido, Iza solo grupo un poco-

Hay no puede estar tan malo -dijo Grulla sonriendo- es el milagro de la vida -se acercó y vio debajo de la sabana- ya le está saliendo la cabeza...que horrible...milagro de la vida -Grulla solo cayó al suelo desmayado, Iza solo se quedó sorprendida, en la puerta entro una leopardo hembra-

¿Doctora Sarenji? -dijo Iza confundida viendo a La leopardo de enormes senos copa G-

Aaaa que asco, tú saca a estos idiotas de mi sala de partos ya -dijo Sarenji molesta, Iza solo se acercó a Grulla y Mantis y los cargo para sacarlos- ah los machos idiotas sin valor me dan asco

Suerte Tigresa -dijo Iza nerviosa y salió del cuarto-

Tú Tigresa tienes que estar lista para dar a Luz, llegó el momento -dijo Sarenji molesta-

Pero Po aún no ha llegado -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

¡No me importa! ¡Tigresa tienes que comenzar a pujar o sacare a ese bebé por tu garganta! -gritó Sarenji molesta-

¡Aaaaaa! ¡¿En dónde rayos está Po?! -gritó Tigresa asustada, en el patio, Hinata estaba tratando de dormir junto a Isaac y Mei Mei en un cojín, Ping estaba atado sentado en un tronco, Shifu estaba viendo al suelo serio, Iza estaba preocupados mientras Grulla y Mantis estaban tirados en el suelo y Mono solo contaba piedras-

¿Dónde está Po? -dijo Shifu molesto, se escuchó un aletazo y todos vieron que Po y los demás estaban cayendo en picada hasta que impactaron el suelo con fuerza- hijo rápido Tigresa comenzó ya con el parto

¡Ya voy! -Po solo se fue corriendo entrando al palacio, cuando llegó solo corrió y llegó al cuarto donde Tigresa estaba gritando para dar a Luz- cariño, cariño ya estoy aquí

Qué bueno que llegaste mi amor pero ¡¿En dónde rayos estabas?! -Tigresa gritó al final muy molesta-

Si lo se me perdí...pero es que para traerme aquí le tuve que prometer a James que le pondría el tercer nombre a nuestro hijo -dijo Po calmado, sujeto la mano de Tigresa y ella estaba respirando agitada- el nombre es Espéralo

No puedo esperar ¿cuál es el nombre? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Ese es el nombre, es espéralo -dijo Po calmado-

Es el mejor nombre de todos -dijo Tigresa forcejeando un poco, media hora todos estaban calmados en el patio mientras James estaba medio dormido, Grulla estaba despierto y se frotaba los ojos cansados, Mantis solo estaba tratando de calmarse pero temblaba, después de un rato Izanamy levantó las orejas y se levantó-

Ya no escucho los gritos de Tigresa -dijo Izanamy calmado y todos se preocuparon, se escuchó un grito seguido de un llanto, todos se asustaron y escucharon que el llanto en realidad era de un bebé, en el cuarto Po estaba sonriendo y Tigresa tenía grandes ojeras de cansancio pero estaba sonriendo-

¿Qué es? ¿Cómo es? -dijo Po sonriendo, Sarenji lo estaba lavando y lo cubrió con una sábana, Po solo se acercó un poco-

Espera, la madre lo debe ver primero -dijo Sarenji sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió y cargo al bebé en sus brazos llorando, Tigresa vio a un pequeño tigre pero su cara tenía el pelo blanco, en las mejillas y cabeza tenía sus marcas pero sus orejas eran negra y sus párpados eran negros- felicidades es un tigre casi apandado macho

Es un niño -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a su pequeño cachorro llorando, el pequeño parecía un tigre blanco pero con pocas marcas, lo descubrió un poco más y vio que tenía el pelo del pecho negro y los brazos blancos- jeje creo que saco tu pelaje

Míralo, es perfecto jeje -dijo Po sonriendo- Yu Zhao Ping, hola pequeño, hola mi pequeño hijo -Po estaba llorando un poco viendo al bebé el cual le sujetó un dedo, en un rato todos entraron y vieron a la familia-

Hay mi Dios es hermoso -dijo Víbora sonriendo- hola bebé soy tu madrina, también seré tu familiar favorito té daré muchos regalos, amor y besos -el bebé parecía solo moverse y sonreír- sonríe le gusto

Mi turno, mi turno -dijo Mantis sonriendo, se acercó con cuidado- hola pequeño, soy Mantis sé que soy pequeño pero soy uno de los poderosos, soy chiquito pero picoso -algunos rieron un poco y el bebé solo movió sus brazos sonriendo- le agradó y mucho más que Víbora -Víbora solo soltó un siseo y Mantis se quedó callado-

Mi turno, mi turno -dijo Grulla sonriendo, se acercó y pasó una de sus plumas en la nariz del bebé- hola bebé soy Grulla, soy tu tío Grulla y yo te pintaré muchos retratos

Mi turno -dijo Mono sonriendo- hola bebé soy tu tío Mono -el bebé comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Mono se alejó y él bebé se calmó, dio un par de pasos más cerca y el bebé lloro, se alejó y se calmó, algunos estaban riendo un poco-

Parece que no te quiere Mrollin -dijo Iza riendo un poco, Hinata y Mei Mei fueron las siguientes, ellas se acercaron a la cama para ver al bebé-

Ese es nuestro nuevo... ¿qué es? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bueno -Tigresa y Po sonrieron un poco- digamos que es su hermano menor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Hinata tuvo un ligero brillo en los ojos- Hinata tú eres la mayor ahora tu responsabilidad será cuidar de él, lo vas a proteger de ahora en adelante

Si lo protegeré -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bebé sin rayas lindo -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo, Tigresa y Po sonrieron un poco, Po solo vio a Shifu el cual estaba asintiendo sonriendo, cargo al bebé un momento y lo llevo con Shifu-

Padre -dijo Po sonriendo- te presento a tu nieto -Shifu cargo al bebé con cuidado, Shifu solo sonrió viendo al bebé en sus brazos-

Es perfecto Po, estoy orgulloso de ti -dijo Shifu sonriendo- a ver bebé déjame ver tu carita -el bebé solo abrió los ojos mostrando los ojos rojos- tienes los ojos de Tigresa -el bebé le sujetó el bigote y se lo arranco de un solo movimiento, Shifu aguanto como pudo el dolor y el llanto mientras Po se reía un poco- si...claro...-novia los ojos de forma rápida- típico pero al menos el no...-se escuchó un poco de agua caer y Shifu vio que el bebé lo había orinado- claro...típico -movió los brazos y Po cargo al bebé- de tal palo tal astilla -los cinco furioso, Shifu, el señor Ping y Suni se acercaron a Tigresa y Po con el bebé-

Bien todos sonrían -dijo Bianca sonriendo, les pinto un retrato y luego lo coloreo para dárselos-

 **Seis años después** **–**

¡Yu quédate quieto! -se escuchó como Tigresa gritó y se escuchaban algunos gritos de risa de un niño- ¡Ven aquí Yu! -Tigresa estaba corriendo por toda el patio persiguiendo a su hijo el cual ya tenía seis años, estaba usando un pantalón de color azul oscuro, Tigresa lo estaba persiguiendo con la camisa en las manos-

¡No mami! ¡No me atrapas! -Yu gritó sonriendo y corrió en el patio rodeando a Víbora la cual estaba cargando una bandeja, la rodeó y salió corriendo-

¡Tú ten cuidado o te vas a caer! -Víbora gritó un poco preocupada, Yu siguió corriendo hasta que llevo a una roca, Shifu estaba en la roca meditando, Shifu solo sonrió y vio a su nieto correr, Yu se subió a la roca y se escondió detrás de Shifu-

Maestro... ¿dónde...está...Yu? -dijo Tigresa cansada-

Mmm Yu no lo he visto -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a la roca, Yu se estaba riendo un poco escondiendo detrás de Shifu pero su cola se asomaba un poco por el cuerpo de Shifu, Tigresa solo rodeo a Shifu y vio a Yu sentado en la roca-

¡Ya te encontré chamaco! -Tigresa gritó sonriendo y casi atrapa a Yu pero Yu solo corrió a cuatro patas, se estaba riendo hasta que alguien lo atrapó, cuando se dio cuenta era Hinata la cual ya tenía 14 años-

Te tengo pequeño bribón -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Yu solo pataleo un poco y se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas-

No es justo hermana -dijo Yu molesto, Tigresa estaba sonriendo y le puso la camisa que tenía en las manos, Yu solo se quejó y se sujetó la camisa para verla-

Esto no es justo, debes escucharme cuando te hablo hijo -dijo Tigresa un poco cansada, Yu solo sonrió un poco cruzándose de brazos-

Siempre es lo mismo, siempre hacen mucho escándalo -dijo Mei Mei ya con once años de edad, su vestimenta era un vestido rojo con uña pantalón negro, parecían un traje de Kung fu- trató de meditar un poco

Vaya eres muy madura para tu edad Mei -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno medito y léelo mucho -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo orgullosa-

Ja como si pudieras concentrarte en algo más que solo la comida gordis-dijo Hinata sonriendo- jajaja piensas que puedes retarme con ese cuerpo regordete, ese cuerpo gelatinoso y regordete

Hay como me molestas tabla de planchar -dijo Mei algo molesta y Hinata la vio algo enojada-

Ya basta las dos -dijo Tigresa molesta y las dos la vieron sorprendidas y nerviosas- se supone que deben ser amables, son hermanas, también otra cosa, Hinata eres la mayor y debes cuidarlos, Mei no te enojes tanto con tus hermanos solo se divierten -las dos asintieron deprimidas- bien ahora solo hagan las paces -las dos niñas se vieron y desviaron la mirada molestas- no tienen remedio

Ya vámonos que se hace tarde y no podrán disfrutar del día -dijo Po sonriendo saliendo del palacio-

¡Papa! ¡Po! -dijeron Hinata, Mei Mei, Yu y Tigresa sonriendo-

Vámonos chicos -dijo Po sonriendo y tomo una mochila para comenzar a retirarse con su familia, Tigresa estaba tomando de la mano a Mei Mei, Po estaba cargando en sus hombros a su hijo y Hinata estaba caminando a un lado de Tigresa-

 _ **Boogie back, Aún en mis sueños sigues, con la ilusión te busco, pensando fijamente si hay posibilidad, y aunque las noches lloro, baila el corazón, de nuevo y yo caigo sin control**_

Entonces ¿Hinata te gusto Isaac? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno...es mi mejor amigo...puede que si -dijo Hinata sonrojada-

El amor nace joven este verano ¿Qué opinas Po? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡Ella no tendrá novio hasta que muera más tres días! -Po subió la voz un poco molesto con llamas en los ojos-

Hay tiene un corazón feroz -dijo Mei Mei sonriendo mientras Tigresa y Hinata tenían los ojos entrecerrados-

Pero ya no soy una niña pequeña maestro -dijo Hinata un poco irritada- quién sabe tal vez algún día me casé

Cuando sea viejo y loco -dijo Po molesto- pero Yu debes seguir mi legado

Hombres hasta el final -dijo Yu sonriendo-

Hay hombres -dijeron las tres hembras riendo un poco-

 _ **Boogie back te persigo para verte, y el latir de mi pecho aceleras tú**_ _._ -en Japón Iza estaba viendo a Izanamy entrenando a Shinyu, Izanamy estaba lanzando un golpe y su hijo lo imito, en un momento Iza tuvo una visión, Shinyu era mayor y usaba la misma ropa que Izanamy, Izanamy y Shinyu estaban envueltos en humo y los dos lanzaban un kamehameha a una dirección diferente-

 _ **Boogie back me enamore en un instante y mi sueños es tener aquí, Boogie back, Boogie back**_ -Iza volteo viendo a su hija la cual estaba sujetando un collar de cuentas, Isaac ya tenía 14, el pelo de su cabeza era largo negro y tenía dos grandes mechones de pelo frente a la cara con una banda en la frente, tuvo otra visión y vio a los dos como adultos, Mitsuki parecía ser idéntica a ella con un tatuaje de luna en la frente, usaba una camisa azul de bordes plateados con un collar en forma de luna a su derecha estaba Isaac usando una gabardina negra sujetando una katana en una mano-

 _ **Boogie back, boogie back, boogie back, boogie back**_ -Iza se tocó la frente sorprendida e Izanamy la abrazo por los hombros-

Nuestro hijos quieren algo de comer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Iza reaccionó y vio que Asahi y Argento la estaban sujetando de la ropa-

Ya voy niños, vamos a comer todos juntos -dijo Iza sonriendo, los niños gritaron sonriendo y entraron corriendo al palacio-

 _ **El momento ha llegado, ya está sonando el claxon, y una sonrisa amarga actúa antes de andar**_ _-_ Izanamy tomó a Iza de un mano y la detuvo, solo la atrajo y le dio un beso en los labios, Iza solo sonrió sonrojada y los dos entraron al palacio, en China Bianca estaba viendo a Tira peleando contra un muñeco, Tora saltó y le dio una patada destruyendo parte de la cabeza-

 _ **La noche se enloquece baila el corazón, de nuevo y yo caigo sin control**_ -Bianca sonrío orgullosa y por un momento vio a Tora como un adulto con la gema del tigre en su mano derecha y expulsando una descarga de todo el cuerpo, ella solo se acercó y lo cargo para llevárselo-

 _ **Boogie back Mi corazón se acelera y de nuevo estoy soñando por ti**_

Vamos hijo vamos a ver a la abuela y luego vamos a ver a tu padre -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

Que bien vamos a ver a la abuela y ya quiero ver a mi papá -dijo Tora sonriendo- ¿Cómo estarán el tío James y la tía Boa? Ellos están bien en su palacio -dijo Bianca sonriendo-

 _ **Boogie back hoy mi deseo es amarte otra vez dame esa ilusión**_ -Boa estaba en su palacio viendo a una pequeña tortuga y una serpiente café a su lado, la tortuga aún era un niño y la serpiente era una hembra pequeña, James estaba sonriendo frente a los niños-

Bienvenidos al palacio de la tortuga -dijo Boa sonriendo viendo a los niños- mis alumnos

 _ **Solo espera un momento, toca el sonido más fuerte**_ –Luck solo se quedó en el templo junto a Kaoru, protegía la aldea, algunos lo llamaban el Guerrero de plata, después de cuatro años tuvo un hijo con Kaoru, un pequeño lobo de blanco y negro al cual llamaron Nobu-

 _ **Ya nada, ya nada, junto todo ya es nada, no necesito ya nada, quiero tenerte hoy viva está ilusión**_ -en China Grulla estaba en la academia Lee Dan dando sus clases de combate y sus alumnos lo imitaban, Víbora se quedó en el palacio cuidando de Yu y siguiendo con el camino del Kung fu, Mantis volvió a ser médico en su pueblo, Mono solo desapareció-

 _ **Boogie back Te persigo para verte y el latir de mi pecho aceleras tu**_ -Tigresa estaba sentada en una colina con su familia viendo el Valle, los cinco estaban en un día de campo, Tigresa solo sonrió recordando como inicio todo, el orfanato, su vida con el señor Ping y luego cuando conoció a Po- _**Boogie back Me enamore en un instante otra vez dame esa ilusión**_ _-_ Tigresa recordó todo y luego vio a Po-

Gracias Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Gracias ¿por qué? -dijo Po confundido-

Por darme está vida tan hermosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, se acercó y le dio un beso mientras Hinata, Mei Mei y Yu solo veían sorprendidos, después de eso solo se quedaron todos juntos como una familia-

 _ **El fin**_


End file.
